<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If by ann1755</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206847">If</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann1755/pseuds/ann1755'>ann1755</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:43:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann1755/pseuds/ann1755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il vecchio sogno azzardato tanti anni fa, il seguito alla storia dei nostri dove l'epilogo originale non ammetteva repliche, fissando inevitabilmente i pregi e i difetti dei personaggi con la consistenza marmorea d'un monumento, come un'istantanea che non si può più cambiare. La vita al contrario si snoda ed appare e si muove ed è faticosa ed è interessante molto più della fine.<br/>Rispetto alla prima versione, il rating è stato modificato così come riviste e corrette alcune parti storiche e la cronologia degli avvenimenti.<br/>Una storia assolutamente megalomane! Molto lunga, molto “storica”, molto corale, molto triste, molto sanguigna. Senz'altro anche noiosa!<br/>Una storia che parla di vendetta e speranza, lotta e conquiste, salvezza e morte.<br/>Dunque una storia di ombra e luce.<br/>Dopo Paris il viaggio prosegue.<br/>Un’altra rivoluzione, differente da quella narrata dalla Storia...<br/>La loro rivoluzione.<br/>Come sempre buon viaggio!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>André Grandier/Oscar François de Jarjayes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 16 luglio 1789</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>16 luglio 1789</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>16 luglio 1789, Versailles, Residenza Jarjayes…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mia figlia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'ultima delle mie figlie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La più piccola...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La voce di donna gridava, gridava forte un nome…</p><p>Lo conosceva quel nome, lui lo conosceva e dannazione…</p><p>Il nome di sua figlia.</p><p>Nel timbro una disperazione senza pari.</p><p>In mezzo al fumo, alle grida, all’odore della polvere da sparo…</p><p>Sì, persino quella gli pareva d’avercela lì, appiccicata addosso, acre e tagliente, come la certezza acre e tagliente che qualcosa di terribile ed ineluttabile stesse accadendo.</p><p>Che distinto s’era udito fino lì, fin quasi a Versailles, il boato dei cannoni.</p><p>E il generale s’era persino immaginato il lento scorrere delle bocche di fuoco ruotate e quello delle canne rose dai bastoni intrisi d’olio per spingere giù i calibri…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mia figlia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'ultima delle mie figlie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La più piccola...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non capiva.</p><p>Intravedeva capelli chiari…</p><p>E l’indistinto amaranto…</p><p>Jarjayes li aveva già visti….</p><p> </p><p>Sì, la voce la conosceva, l’aveva già sentita ma non ricordava dove e quando…</p><p>Poche volte…</p><p>Il timbro apparentemente più sommesso e cauto.</p><p>Di quel groviglio d’immagini, suoni, voci, sensazioni, non riusciva a metter a fuoco nulla…</p><p>Se non che, alla fine, essi si mescolarono sormontandosi e confondendosi fino a divenire assoluti e strazianti ed acuti da risvegliarlo, lasciandolo senza respiro nel letto, bagnato di un sudore pesante, incapace di muoversi, immobile nella posizione di quiete raggiunta alla visione della luce.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale tentò di nuovo di liberarsi dal peso che gli opprimeva il cuore e i muscoli, intrisi dei suoni distorti che gli avevano riempito le orecchie e fiaccato i sensi.</p><p>Cercò di calmarsi e comprese d’essere riuscito a svegliarsi, quasi d’aver condotto a forza la propria mente verso la realtà apparentemente immobile, per porre finalmente termine all’incubo che ormai da più di tre notti lo tormentava e gli toglieva le poche ore di sonno che ultimamente riusciva a coltivare sempre più raramente.</p><p>Si accorse di un barlume di luce che filtrava dalle pesanti tende socchiuse e solo la visione del chiarore dell’alba gli restituì un attimo di conforto, capace di scacciare il vuoto cupo in cui il suo precario sonno era scivolato per l’ennesima volta.</p><p>Sempre lo stesso, ricorrente e terribile.</p><p> </p><p>Il dubbio impellente era comprendere se esso fosse stato davvero solo incubo inciso nel profondo della mente, partorito dai timori che ormai da mesi gli attraversavano i pensieri, risalendo dai biechi rimorsi della propria coscienza impazzita, oppure se le visioni fossero una sorta di premonizione di quanto si sarebbe abbattuto su di lui, sulla sua famiglia, sul suo paese, contaminato dai fatti che si erano succeduti nelle ore precedenti e tali da gettare l’uomo nello sconforto più totale.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mia figlia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'ultima delle mie figlie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La più piccola...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un’altra figlia!</em>
</p><p>Gli bruciava adesso quell’appellativo affibbiato all’esistenza dell’ultima delle sue figlie, la più piccola, trentatré anni prima, nell’anno 1755, nella notte che precedeva la giornata della nascita del Salvatore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un’altra figlia…</em>
</p><p>Che se ne faceva un generale dell’esercito che apparteneva al casato che per secoli aveva servito la famiglia reale <em>di un’altra figlia?</em></p><p>Per continuare a servire la famiglia reale ci voleva un figlio maschio…</p><p> </p><p>Il Generale Jarjayes si portò le mani al viso, sfatto…</p><p>
  <em>Mia figlia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'ultima delle mie figlie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La più piccola...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa ho fatto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Questa è la giusta punizione per quello che ho fatto…</em>
</p><p>Bruciava ancora di più la scelta ch’era seguita alla sconsiderata e blasfema affermazione, altrettanto assurda e dirompente, ossia che <em>quella figlia</em> sarebbe diventata <em>suo figlio</em>, il tanto agognato erede che sarebbe stato cresciuto secondo i dettami militari più ferrei e severi e che l’avrebbe reso orgoglioso della sua scelta.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Le parole insensate si erano perse nello scorrere degli anni….</p><p>Perché lui, alla fine, quella figlia, sua figlia, aveva imparato ad amarla…</p><p> </p><p>Ma la scelta atroce imposta dalle regole dell’aristocrazia e dell’ereditarietà delle cariche militari che potevano essere tramandate solo di padre in figlio, stava lì, davanti a sé, e adesso l’uomo stava lì, dilaniato dal dubbio che allora avrebbe potuto agire diversamente. Senza lasciarsi invadere dalla propria presunzione, folle e dannata e cieca, che l’aveva indotto a ritenersi capace di educare e piegare <em>suo figlio</em> alla propria volontà e rendere <em>suo figlio</em> un essere privo di paure, un soldato capace di obbedire senza contestare e di salvare ad ogni costo, anche con la sua stessa vita, l'onore della propria famiglia.</p><p>Educarla forse <em>sua figlia</em> c’era riuscito…</p><p>Piegarla all’ideale di perseguire l’onore del proprio casato…</p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>Erano trascorsi trentatré anni da quella fredda notte di Natale e ora correva l'estate piovosa e calda dell'anno 1789.</p><p>E dopo che un gruppo di sudici rivoltosi…</p><p><em>Perché solo così</em> - pensava il generale - <em>poteva chiamarsi quell’accozzaglia di plebei senza ragione e senza ideali, se non quella di pretendere d’avere la pancia piena e vivere come i nobili, che aveva assaltato la Fortezza della Bastiglia…</em></p><p>
  <em>E come c’erano riusciti quei popolani senza intelletto, capaci solo di tenere in mano badili e forconi, ad assaltare la Bastiglia…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes nulla aveva più saputo di sua figlia.</p><p>L'ultima delle sue figlie.</p><p>La più piccola...</p><p>Oscar...</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna notizia, nulla...</p><p>Nessuno che gli avesse saputo dire cosa le fosse capitato.</p><p>Non era nemmeno riuscito a salutarla tre giorni prima.</p><p>Aveva inviato alcuni soldati a Parigi…</p><p>Pareva scomparsa nel nulla, inghiottita dalla città che aveva finalmente mostrato il suo vero volto caotico e terribile, con la gente che aveva preso a sfidare i soldati, ad attaccar briga per ogni inezia, a tendere persino rozze imboscate per disorientare i drappelli chiamati a mantenere l’ordine.</p><p> </p><p>Ogni foborgo s’era animato e aveva preso coraggio e le strade, visto che fucili e pallottole scarseggiavano, erano state prese d’assalto e i ciottoli del selciato divelti e accatastati ai lati, pronti per esser tirati addosso ai soldati, che se avessero potuto quei dannati parigini avrebbero ficcato pure le pietre dentro le bocche di fuoco!</p><p> </p><p>I parigini non riconoscevano più alcun ordine, alcuna regola…</p><p>E l’unico intento era riappropriarsi delle vie, delle piazze, dei luoghi simbolo del potere dei sovrani…</p><p>Persino tra di loro quei pezzenti si scontravano...</p><p>Quelli con i denti marci e le dita nere e i vestiti rattoppati s’immaginavano che gli altri, mercanti o commercianti dalle vesti più sobrie e pulite e volti meno emaciati e capelli raccolti, tenessero la farina e la carne nascosta nei magazzini e la cavassero fuori solo quando il prezzo risaliva, per guadagnarci di più...</p><p>E allora li prendevano a sassate...</p><p>Non i negozi, ma proprio i mercanti, i panettieri...</p><p> </p><p>E non è che quel maledetto 14 luglio si fosse concluso così, con la fortezza violata e saccheggiata e quasi sbriciolata.</p><p>Con le salve di cannone ch’erano tuonate infilandosi nelle vie di Fabourg Saint Antoine e poi giù per gli altri foborghi fino all’Hotel de Ville dov’era riunita la municipalità di Parigi, e poi su, fin sulla cima di Notre Dame che davvero molti avevano pensato che a girarli quei cannoni anche le torri sarebbero finite giù.</p><p> </p><p>Dopo…</p><p>La folla era entrata e aveva preso a distruggere tutto e a portar via i barili colmi di polvere da sparo.</p><p>Dopo…</p><p>Dio, che ne avrebbero fatto di tutta quella polvere…</p><p>E dopo…</p><p>Anche il governatore De Lonay era stato preso e…</p><p>L’avevano fatto a pezzi e non abbastanza soddisfatti, quei dannati l’avevano issata su una forca la testa del comandante della prigione, assieme a quella dei soldati di guardia alla fortezza che erano stati massacrati.</p><p> </p><p>La folla...</p><p>Dio, la folla pareva essersi accorta di che odore avesse il sangue.</p><p>E non ne sembrava sazia.</p><p>Le teste le avevano portate in trionfo per le strade della città. Esibite in spregio a qualsiasi regola d’ordine e di rispetto per i morti. La folla s’era diretta all’Hotel de Ville e più di mille persone c’erano entrate dentro portando i sinistri stendardi della vittoria: le chiavi della Bastiglia, il regolamento…</p><p>E la testa recisa di De Lonay.</p><p>Agitata addosso a quelli dentro il municipio, come un trofeo e nessuno era riuscito a dissuadere quei dannati ad avere pietà della testa d’un morto.</p><p> </p><p>E siccome quel sangue appunto sembrava non essere abbastanza, il resto lo avevano cavato fuori da un altro rappresentante d’una categoria che aveva preso ad essere mal vista già da qualche tempo.</p><p>Il Prevosto dei Mercanti, Monsieur Flesselles, il governatore di Parigi, era stato adocchiato mentre parlava dentro il palazzo della città e la folla aveva deciso che quello dovesse essere processato all’istante, perché sospettato di aver preso tempo e di avere ordito chissà quali congiure contro il popolo.</p><p>L’unica colpa, quella di non aver consegnato le armi quando la gente gliele aveva chieste e nemmeno la polvere da sparo. Anzi, chissà come, si sarebbe divertito a far correre la gente ai magazzini dicendo che le armi erano là e poi là non c’era un bel niente!</p><p> </p><p>Allora la folla se l’era preso, il Prevosto dei Mercanti.</p><p>Sì, se l’era letteralmente preso come fosse stato un oggetto, un carretto, un pezzo di legno.</p><p>L’avevano afferrato per le braccia per portarlo a Palais Royal e fargli un processo.</p><p>Solo che quello non c’era mai arrivato a Palais Royal, perché prima ancora d’ascoltare lo scorrer della Senna con un colpo di pistola l’avevano fatto secco.</p><p>Così, in mezzo alla strada.</p><p> </p><p>Parigi stava scivolando verso l’Inferno…</p><p>Per un padre quella città non poteva che essere un Inferno, visto che sua figlia c’era sparita dentro, inghiottita, finita chissà dove e perché adesso a Parigi si poteva morire così, in mezzo alla strada, senza aver fatto nulla se non avere sul capo il sospetto d’esser sospettato.</p><p> </p><p>Il Generale Jarjayes si era limitato ad attendere, sperando che la figlia tornasse o desse notizie di sé ma più le ore passavano e più il timore che qualcosa di terribile fosse accaduto lo gettava in uno sconforto mai provato prima di allora.</p><p> </p><p>Che la divisa lucida della figlia non avrebbe mai potuto non diventare un dannato bersaglio che chiunque avrebbe potuto colpire ed abbattere…</p><p>Come sarebbe mai riuscita a sopravvivere là in mezzo la figlia d’un generale che aveva servito e serviva la famiglia reale da secoli?</p><p>Una contessa…</p><p>Chiunque avesse conosciuto l’origine nobile di sua figlia, quando anche quell’origine non si fosse mai più riconosciuta un giorno, non le avrebbe lasciato scampo.</p><p>Il popolo pareva ebbro di vittorie e pareva non avere più paura di nulla, perché l’odio cresceva e aveva la capacità di schivare le pallottole e le baionette e quando una moltitudine diveniva avida di sangue e di vendetta essa poteva vedere dovunque nemici e spesso bastava additare una persona perché questa fosse giudicata colpevole, diventando la vittima di quella folli.</p><p> </p><p>Quello non era più lo scenario d’uno spettacolo tragico da mettere in scena ed osservare divertiti dagli spalti d’un teatro…</p><p>Non metteva brividi addosso…</p><p>Non voleva spaventare perché sadico od eccessivo…</p><p>La testa di De Lonay su quella picca c’era rimasta a lungo prima che qualcuno ne avesse pietà e la tirasse giù.</p><p>No, la pietà era davvero morta e anche l’onore e…</p><p>Non c’era soltanto quello.</p><p>La divisa della figlia, l’onore della famiglia Jarjayes adesso erano unite da un destino incerto…</p><p> </p><p>Perché il giorno prima, il 15 luglio 1789…</p><p>Il re…</p><p>Dannazione il re era stato costretto a piegare la testa e ad accettare la richiesta dell’Assemblea Nazionale.</p><p>L’Assemblea Nazionale, così ribattezzato dai deputati del Terzo Stato il consesso degli Stati Generali, convocati dallo stesso Luigi XVI solo due mesi prima, e che non aveva fatto altro che insistere ed insistere con il sovrano che quello le ritirasse le truppe…</p><p>A Parigi non ce li volevano i soldati e alla fine il re s’era lasciato convincere ad allontanare le guarnigioni dalla città.</p><p>Solo una parte però.</p><p> </p><p>Che adesso anche quelli dell’Assemblea Nazionale s’erano messi in testa che del popolo non c’era tanto da fidarsi e anche quei dannati deputati adesso ce li volevano i soldati a guardare la sala dell’Assemblea, che non gli fosse venuto in mente a quelli del popolo di prender per il collo anche loro, così, da un momento all’altro.</p><p>Perché se il popolo avesse deciso che qualcuno non gli andava a genio, non avrebbe aspettato a spiegarlo e farlo comprendere…</p><p>Il popolo si sarebbe mosso e in un istante il popolo avrebbe inghiottito chiunque.</p><p>Non c’era nulla di sadico o costruito.</p><p>Era la realtà…</p><p> </p><p>E così una delle prime decisioni del Marchese de La Fayette, proclamato comandante delle milizie generali di Parigi, era stata proprio quella di proporre l’amnistia per soldati ribelli, quelli che s’erano accodati al popolo e li avevano aiutati…</p><p>Che era il caso di non mettersi contro il popolo e se quei soldati fossero finiti di nuovo all’Abbey…</p><p>Il popolo aveva giù detto come la pensava!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Possibile fossero stati davvero dei soldati ad armare i cannoni e a tirar giù le mura della fortezza?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nessuna alta carica militare era stata rimossa per i fatti accaduti il 14 luglio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nemmeno mia figlia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nemmeno lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quindi lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei era ancora il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’imprecazione uscì sibilata mentre gli occhi fissavano le linee di luce che filtravano dalla finestra.</p><p>Jarjayes tentò d’imprimersela quella faccenda nella testa, di nuovo, perché il punto era proprio quello, era tutto lì, mescolato alle parole delle due persone che aveva incontrato proprio il giorno prima…</p><p> </p><p>Una era il Generale Bouillè che lo aveva convocato per chiedergli conto di una serie di questioni.</p><p>Jarjayes era entrato nella stanza e s’era ritrovato faccia a faccia con l’altro.</p><p>Lo sguardo cupo, quasi livido come a leggervi il netto rimprovero per la scelta, compiuta trentatré anni prima e che, nel crescendo degli avvenimenti che si erano susseguiti nei giorni precedenti, li aveva riportati lì, i due uomini, di nuovo faccia a faccia.</p><p> </p><p>Il tentativo di allontanare la figlia dalla Guardia Metropolitana con l’assurda messinscena del processo ad un fantomatico assassino era fallito miseramente.</p><p> </p><p>E poi, il 20 giugno prima…</p><p>L’ordine di chiudere le porte dell’Assemblea Nazionale, sua figlia l’aveva eseguito, sì, dannazione, quello l’aveva eseguito.</p><p>E quelli se n’erano andati a riunirsi in quella specie di campo per il gioco della Pallacorda!</p><p>S’erano dimostrati insolenti al limite dell’oltraggio e lesa maestà!</p><p> </p><p>Ma il 23, che diavolo doveva esserle preso il 23!</p><p>Certo il Marchese Dreux – Breze sapeva essere alquanto indisponente…</p><p>Persino Jarjayes lo detestava con quella sua aria da soldatino saccente ed integerrimo quando si sapeva che quello non sapeva tenere nemmeno una spada in mano e l’unica ambizione era diventare consigliere di Bouillé, mettendo in cattiva luce chiunque si opponesse alle sue decisioni.</p><p>Ma quella di far entrare i deputati del popolo da una porta laterale, diversa da quella di accesso per la nobiltà ed il clero, quella era stata una decisione del Consiglio dei Ministri e del re e quindi…</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes s’era infuriato alle voci che avevano accusato quell’ordine d’esser un bieco tentativo del re di rendere impossibili le riunioni…</p><p>Dannazione, il re aveva pensato al bene della Francia, che quell’accozzaglia di rappresentanti dei francesi aveva preso a far da sola e a decidere da sola e il re non avrebbe mai potuto consentire un simile comportamento!</p><p>Non si poteva considerarla una provocazione quella!</p><p>Anche se…</p><p>Sì, a pensarci poi, a mente fredda…</p><p>Quel giorno pioveva e Jarjayes aveva saputo che s’era radunata una folla immensa alla sala dell’assemblea e allora forse, ripensando a quello di cui era stato capace il popolo in quei giorni, allora forse, quella poteva davvero esser presa per una provocazione…</p><p> </p><p>E lei, lei, il 23…</p><p>Lei l’aveva tirato giù dalle scale Dreux – Breze e aveva ordinato ai suoi uomini di aprire le porte e lasciar entrare i delegati, tutti, dalla stessa porta…</p><p>Così violando la consegna impartita dallo stesso sovrano!</p><p> </p><p>Ma era quello ch’era accaduto dopo…</p><p>Il re ci aveva riprovato in maniera perentoria a stabilire che le distinzioni tra i tre ordini dovevano essere conservate e le deliberazioni sarebbero dovute avvenire in camere separate.</p><p>Perciò quanto deliberato fino a quel momento doveva considerarsi nullo e senza efficacia.</p><p>Il re non avrebbe tollerato altre opposizioni alle sue decisioni e ordinava ai tre ordini di riunirsi separatamente.</p><p>Era stato allora che molti rappresentanti non ne avevano voluto sapere di lasciare la sala dell’assemblea. Sia quelli del Terzo Stato sia altri, addirittura nobili e religiosi. Bouillé aveva ordinato al Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia di armarsi e di andare a disperdere i delegati ribelli…</p><p> </p><p>Ecco allora cos’era accaduto.</p><p>Sua figlia s’era rifiutata di eseguire quell’ordine.</p><p>Dio, non l’aveva fatto…</p><p>E non fosse bastato questo, era pure corsa davanti a quella maledetta sala e s’era mezza in mezzo e aveva impedito alla Guardia Reale di eseguire quello stesso ordine.</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes aveva ripensato a quel giorno, il giorno in cui ogni gesto, ogni respiro, ogni sguardo di sua figlia avevano assunto l'atroce marchio del tradimento.</p><p>La vita stessa di sua figlia si era macchiata dell’onta del tradimento puro, ignobile, assoluto, senza scampo.</p><p>E lui ne era responsabile. Perché lui era il padrone della vita di sua figlia e lui aveva il diritto di togliere a lei quella vita, se essa fosse stata di ostacolo all'onore dei Jaryaies.</p><p>Che se non fosse stato per André, lui stesso l’avrebbe eseguita quella sentenza, senza attendere il volere dei re...</p><p>L’avrebbe uccisa quel giorno sua figlia, nella sua casa e poi l’avrebbe seguita…</p><p>L’avrebbe lavata con sangue quell’onta…</p><p>Il sangue di sua figlia.</p><p>L'ultima delle sue figlie.</p><p>La più piccola...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E tu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, invece di chiedere perdono…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi hai chiesto di salvare la vita dei soldati che assieme a te s’erano rifiutati di eseguire l’ordine che tu non aveva eseguito…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, invece di ammettere d’aver disonorato la famiglia e l’uniforme che indossavi, tu, tu hai chiesto che quei disertori venissero tirati fuori dall’Abbey prima d’esser fucilati.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nonostante l’accusa di tradimento e quella sentenza di morte che pendeva sulla tua testa, tu non hai speso una parola per te stessa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non sei più mia figlia...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, nemmeno dieci giorni fa ero stato io stesso sul punto di volere la tua morte.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes s’era ritrovato lì, nell’ufficio di Bouillé, a domandarsi dove fosse lei e se fosse viva…</p><p>Ad ascoltare la voce sprezzante dell’altro che pareva parlasse d’un traditore della corona.</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes era rimasto in silenzio davanti all’altro.</p><p>Non aveva senso giustificarsi senza nemmeno sapere che fosse accaduto.</p><p>Lo conosceva quell’ufficiale e tra i tanti difetti l’unico pregio di cui era dotato era sicuramente quello d’andar dritto al centro della questione.</p><p> </p><p>Non gliel’aveva mai nascosto Bouillé d’essere sempre stato contrario a vedere una donna come Capitano delle Guardie Reali.</p><p>Neanche Bouillé avesse avuto un figlio da metterci in quel posto! No, non era per quello.</p><p>Semplicemente non ci aveva mai creduto Bouillé che Oscar sarebbe stata in grado di adempiere a quell’incarico. Non era una questione di preparazione, capacità, titoli nobiliari, decenza di linguaggio, conoscenza dell’etichetta, devozione ai sovrani.</p><p>No, per tutto quello Bouillé s’era dovuto ricredere…</p><p>Anzi, forse era stato proprio per quello che…</p><p>Dannazione…</p><p>Lei era una donna, era solo per questo…</p><p> </p><p>No…</p><p>Jarjayes si disse che non era nemmeno per quello.</p><p>Bouillé aveva semplicemente intuito che nelle viscere di sua figlia si nascondeva un’anima ribelle e per questo pericolosa e per questo dannata.</p><p>Quella era una che le regole le sapeva rispettare fin dove gliel’avesse consentito la <em>sua</em> morale ed il <em>suo </em>onore…</p><p>Una che sapeva giocare alla guerra finché le avesse fatto comodo.</p><p>Il punto era che la morale e l’onore di Mademoiselle Oscar François de Jarjayes non erano della stessa pasta di quelli di tutti loro…</p><p>E l’arte della guerra lui, il Generale Jarjayes, alla figlia gliel’aveva insegnata…</p><p>Era quello che spaventava Bouillé.</p><p> </p><p>E Dio solo sapeva quante volte lei si era ribellata in passato…</p><p>Incapace di tenere a freno l’insofferenza piantata nell’anima.</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes era talmente preso da quegli assurdi pensieri che quasi non l’aveva sentita la voce dell’altro.</p><p>Allora Bouillé aveva davvero tuonato inveendo contro i <em>rivoltosi</em> che il giorno prima avevano pressoché distrutto la fortezza della Bastiglia, passando a fil di spada il comandante e i soldati ch’erano sopravvissuti.</p><p>E poi, poi c’era che s’era saputo com’era stata tirata giù la fortezza, laggiù a Saint Antoine…</p><p>I cannoni, forse quelli ch’erano stati portati via dall’Hotel des Invalides...</p><p>Erano quelli secondo il tono minacciosamente roco e sprezzante di Bouillé che doveva essere serviti al popolaccio.</p><p>Il punto era che quegli straccioni di parigini mica li sapevano usare i cannoni e allora…</p><p>Allora era accaduto che a quei dannati insorti s’era unito un gruppo di Guardie Francesi - <em>disertori </em>così li aveva qualificati Bouillé -  che s’era schierata dalla parte della gentaglia ed erano stati quelli…</p><p>Quelli li avevano manovrati i cannoni e puntati sulle mura della fortezza…</p><p>E le cannonate s’erano udite fino a Versailles…</p><p> </p><p>Alla parola <em>disertori </em>Jarjayes era sbiancato...</p><p>E l’altro era stato costretto ad alzare il tono per richiamarlo e a ripetere la domanda appena profferita.</p><p>“Generare Jarjayes, ve lo ripeto, voi sapete dov’è vostro figlio?”.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mio figlio? Mio figlio?</em> – s’era chiesto allora Jarjayes come stranito - <em>Di chi state parlando? Oscar...no...mia figlia...Dio...state parlando di lei...mia figlia...la più piccola...la più piccola...</em></p><p>
  <em>Mia figlia, il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mia figlia… pur sempre una nobile...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non potrebbe mai tradire l'onore della sua famiglia...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Per anni Oscar era stata <em>il figlio</em> del Generale Jarjayes.</p><p>A tutta la servitù di casa era stato ordinato di considerarla tale ed anche il Generale Bouillè, alla fine, s’era visto costretto a cedere all’assurda finzione, piegandosi alla declinazione quando nominava la figlia del Generale Jarjayes.</p><p> </p><p>Adesso forse per la prima volta Jarjayes si scontrava con altra visione…</p><p>Suo figlio era Oscar.</p><p>Sua figlia la più piccola...</p><p>Non c'era più alcuna declinazione di sesso o mansioni o ruolo in quella visione sorprendentemente pura, istintiva, inspiegabile, dirompente e terribile...</p><p>C'era solo e soltanto la visione di una figlia, che a quell’ora poteva anche esser morta.</p><p><em>Dio...mia figlia...la più piccola</em> – s’era ripetuto nella testa - <em>Ti ho cresciuto ed educato come un soldato, ti ho insegnato ad usare le armi, tutte...tutte quelle che un addestramento militare prevede...e tu...solo tu ti sei ribellata al mio volere talmente tante volte che ormai non riesco più a rammentarle...eppure tu...tu ti sei piegata...ti sei adeguata alla mia volontà. L’hai fatto fino a quando ciò che imponeva il mio volere era divenuto inaccettabile per te. E allora ti sei opposta al matrimonio...e non hai ordinato ai tuoi soldati di far allontanare i deputati dalla sala dell'Assemblea nazionale...e ora... un soldato deve difendere l’onore ad ogni costo…anche a costo della vita…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Ora…</p><p>Sì…</p><p>Sì, poteva anche essere plausibile che quell'assalto in piena regola, degno di una guarnigione di militari, fosse stata guidata da un militare, forsanche dal loro superiore…</p><p> </p><p>Sua figlia non era stata rimossa dal Comando dei Soldati della Guardia.</p><p>Questo significava che sua figlia doveva considerarsi un <em>disertore...</em></p><p> </p><p>Ecco allora che l'esistenza, l'onore, il prestigio della famiglia Jarjayes cessavano davvero lì, in quell’istante e per sempre.</p><p>Il casato della famiglia Jaryaies non esisteva più.</p><p>Sorprendente rivelazione...</p><p>Essa aveva recato con sé un altrettanto sorprendente considerazione che aveva quasi fatto tremare il Generale Jarjayes che a sua memoria ricordava essergli accaduto una sola volta, da giovane, quando in battaglia aveva rischiaro di finire infilzato dalla baionetta d’un soldato austriaco.</p><p>In quell’istante, quando aveva visto la morte in faccia, s’era reso conto che null’altro gli sarebbe importato di più che vivere, vivere, vivere a tutti i costi.</p><p> </p><p>Era accaduto di nuovo, lì, quando aveva convenuto che se anche il casato della famiglia Jarjayes non fosse più esistito...</p><p>Ecco, nella testa e nel sangue gli era corso il dannato pensiero che di quel casato non gli sarebbe importato un accidente di niente.</p><p>Voleva solo che sua figlia fosse viva…</p><p>E l’unico dubbio prepotente e pressante era comprendere dove fosse adesso e cosa fosse realmente accaduto quel dannato martedì quattordici…</p><p>Perché se fosse stata ammazzata là, a Parigi, là, sotto le torri nere della Bastiglia, il corpo glielo avrebbero restituito…</p><p> </p><p>Ecco cos’era allora quella spina che s’era piantata nel cuore, pensiero informe e scuro, dapprima semplice intuizione, tormento indotto dalle notizie che giungevano da Parigi.</p><p>Era quello che aveva morso la coscienza e s’era piantato lì, nella testa…</p><p>Il pensiero fisso che lei non fosse morta e…</p><p>Se Oscar non fosse morta il suo destino sarebbe stato forse ancora peggiore.</p><p> </p><p>Il Generale Jarjayes aveva risposto con voce bassa e ferma.</p><p>“No generale non so dove sia. E’ partita da casa quattro sere fa e da allora non ho più avuto sue notizie. Io credo sia presso il suo comando e…”.</p><p>L’altro l’aveva squadrato, incalzandolo…</p><p>“Generale Jarjayes, vostro figlio non è al comando. Ho già fatto controllare. Non è lì e non è stato trovato in nessun altro posto di quelli in cui avrebbe potuto e dovuto trovarsi. Nessuno sa più nulla di lui e di alcuni soldati che non sono rientrati in caserma dall’altra sera. Io mi auguro che non sia come penso ma...le voci sulla diserzione delle Guardie Francesi sono già state accertate. Resta da comprendere se vostro figlio sia coinvolto in prima persona...”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ancora vostro figlio! Allora non volete proprio capire che Oscar è mia figlia. State parlando di mia figlia Generale Bouillè, di mia figlia! Colei che per anni ha servito fedelmente la corona e i reali di Francia e che ha rischiato la vita per loro talmente tante volte e adesso chissà dov’è e in che condizioni si trova...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il pensiero che la figlia potesse anche essere morta...</p><p>S’era saputo di altri straccioni piombati a Parigi dalle campagne che s’erano mescolati al popolo per darsi alle azioni più turpi, persino quella d’aver strappato di dosso ai soldati uccisi l’uniforme e aver preso a girovagare per la città sostenendo d’esser diventati loro i soldati, pezzenti senza onore.</p><p>Una visione infernale sulla quale s’era incisa la voce…</p><p>La voce di sua figlia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Padre...</em>
</p><p>Quell’appellativo era risuonato nella testa del Generale Jarjayes…</p><p>La voce di sua figlia come la ricordava adesso, bambina...</p><p>Era stato un folle, un visionario...</p><p>Aveva colmato la sua impotenza di generare un maschio, sostituendosi a Dio...</p><p>Aveva allevato sua figlia come un maschio...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Padre...</em>
</p><p>La voce era risuonata nella testa di Jarjayes.</p><p>La sua voce...</p><p>Quando lei gli correva incontro, alla sera, perché a lei era permesso di farlo, e gli prendeva la mano e nell’altra stringeva salda la piccola spada di allenamento, ancora troppo pesante, e la punta striscia leggera sul pavimento.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Padre...</em>
</p><p>Oscar gli stringeva la mano e la sua stringeva quella della figlia...</p><p>Sì, quand’era molto piccola se lo ricordava d’averla stretta quella mano, così piccola.</p><p>E poi la propria mano tante volte s’era sollevata veloce per mollarle un ceffone, alla figlia, che le facesse ingoiare la sua ribellione.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Padre...</em>
</p><p>Oscar si rassegnava…</p><p>I suoi occhi no. Quelli restavano su di lui, ribelli, accusatori...</p><p><em>Voi mi avete reso così</em> - pareva dicessero - <em>Siete stato voi ad insegnarmi a dubitare delle persone, ad osservare i pericoli, a scovare i dubbi, a riconoscere le ingiustizie…</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, io non ti avevo insegnato a riconoscere quelle...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non quelle di cui tu adesso ti sei macchiata.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Padre...</em>
</p><p>Lui aveva sfidato Dio e adesso Lui gli stava togliendo ciò che aveva pensato fosse solo suo e gli appartenesse di diritto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Padre...</em>
</p><p>Quella figlia, educata come un maschio, aveva appreso tutto.</p><p>E aveva anticipato i tempi...</p><p>Sua figlia poteva essere morta...</p><p>E lui non immaginava che l’onore e la rispettabile dignità della famiglia Jarjayes sarebbero diventati nulla a confronto.</p><p>Nessuno gli aveva mai detto come fosse perdere un figlio...</p><p>Non sentire più la sua voce...</p><p>Non percepire più la sua ribellione...</p><p> </p><p><em>Possibile che v'interessi solamente sapere se Oscar ha tradito? Se Oscar ha disonorato le sue origini nobiliari o i suoi ordini?</em> – s’era detto Jaryaies in un moto d'insofferenza sollevando lo sguardo verso l’altro ufficiale.</p><p>Solo un istante...</p><p>S’era sorpreso allora, per la prima volta, incapace di non riuscire più a sopportare la vista, la presenza e la voce del suo interlocutore, che, per quanto fosse suo pari grado, aveva comunque il compito di sovrintendere al mantenimento dell’ordine a Parigi e all’interno di tutti i corpi militari presenti in quel momento in città.</p><p> </p><p>Bouillé non avrebbe mai potuto disinteressarsi della sorte di quel drappello di <em>disertori</em>, come li aveva appellati poco prima.</p><p>Il sovrano era stato informato della questione e solo per via della scarsità di notizie per il momento nessuno aveva preso alcun provvedimento definitivo sul destino di quegli uomini.</p><p>Che poi il Marchese La Fayette avesse anche deciso di riprendersi quella gentaglia tra le fila della Guardia Francese, quello era affare che non riguardava altri che il Marchese La Fayette…</p><p>E al più i rozzi soldati semplici ch’erano pur sempre parte del popolaccio!</p><p>Ma per un ufficiale…</p><p>Bouillé s’era interrotto…</p><p>Il silenzio deponeva per ben altro scenario.</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes conosceva bene il suo interlocutore.</p><p>Altro che amnistia per quei soldati! Ne era certo Jarjayes che nella testa di Bouillé quegli uomini avrebbero dovuto essere catturati, imprigionati e con molta probabilità fucilati in quanto disertori e questo nell’intento evidente di dare un esempio fermo a tutti coloro che avessero voluto seguire la loro strada e soprattutto per impedire che quei disertori mettessero le loro conoscenze militari a disposizione di obiettivi più ambiziosi e pericolosi.</p><p> </p><p>Il tono miseramente blando che aveva introdotto le considerazioni successive…</p><p>“Quanto a vostro figlio...” – aveva proseguito il Generale Bouillè – “Ho già spedito un gruppo di soldati a cercarlo in tutti gli ospedali e in ogni altro posto dove potrebbe trovarsi. Ma per quanto ne so e per quanto mi è dato conoscerlo credo che non lo troveremo facilmente. Vi ordino di fare altrettanto, Generale Jarjayes. I vostri uomini si metteranno alla sua ricerca...dovrò essere informato immediatamente non appena l’avrete trovato. Se si accerterà che ha preso parte alla rivolta, dovrà comunque essere arrestato e processato. E allora non credo che nemmeno la Regina potrà fare molto. L’indulgenza che vi è stata accordata qualche tempo fa non potrà ripetersi e dubito che qualcuno potrà salvare vostro figlio dalla perdita del suo titolo nobiliare e dalla prigione a vita…in quanto nobile non potrà subire una condanna a morte ma…”.</p><p>…non aveva impedito al Generale Jarjayes di intuire gl’intendimenti dell’altro.</p><p> </p><p>In quello stesso istante Jarjayes s’era ritrovato incapace di tollerarne la presenza e quindi risoluto ad uscire dalla stanza e andar via, quasi non avesse più aria per respirare. Persino la voce dell’altro aveva preso ad infastidirlo provocandogli un senso di disgusto che non aveva mai provato fino a quel momento.</p><p>Il Generale Jarjayes aveva deciso allora che quella conversazione, per quanto lo riguardava, poteva dirsi conclusa.</p><p>Il tono della voce ed il malcelato nervosismo facevano chiaramente trasparire il desiderio di Bouillé di porre fine a quella storia nella maniera più rapida possibile, tranciando di netto ogni possibile altra risonanza se non quella dell’immediatezza dei fatti così che nessun altro tra i soldati presenti nei vari reggimenti a Parigi avesse l’idea o l’ardire di imitare il comportamento dei disertori.</p><p>Nella sospensione rarefatta di quella visione, Jarjayes aveva intuito, con altrettanta certezza, che quando fosse stata trovata viva, molto probabilmente sua figlia non sarebbe mai stata arrestata e condotta in una prigione e poi processata e privata dei suoi titoli…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Nemmeno un mese prima lui stesso avrebbe voluto fare giustizia del tradimento di Oscar.</p><p><em>Io l’avrei ammazzata con queste mani…</em>- si era detto Jarjayes abbassando lo sguardo.</p><p>E adesso invece…</p><p>Jarjayes non aveva avuto più dubbi.</p><p>Sua figlia s’era messa alla testa di quei dannati disertori e c’era da esser certi che nessuno l’avesse mai costretta…</p><p>C’era lei allora sotto quelle torri ad ordinare che i cannoni sparassero fino a tirarla giù la fortezza…</p><p> </p><p>L’ordine di Bouillé non sarebbe stato solo quello di trovarla…</p><p> </p><p>Non senza che ciò avesse provocato lo stupore del suo interlocutore, Jarjayes s’era congedato dichiarandosi in tono asettico pronto ad eseguire quelli che non avevano tanto l’aria di essere consigli ma dei veri e propri ordini, che non ammettevano repliche o discussioni di sorta.</p><p>Il Generale Bouillè aveva guardato l’altro con aria interrogativa ma non aveva proseguito oltre, lasciando che Jarjayes uscisse in tutta fretta e sperando solo di aver toccato nel suo interlocutore le corde giuste, ossia quelle della scoperta di un atto d’insubordinazione di un sottoposto da parte del suo superiore e della conseguente improrogabile necessità che quel sottoposto venisse scovato e “assicurato alla giustizia”.</p><p>Tutto stava nel comprendere chi ci sarebbe arrivato per primo…</p><p> </p><p>Il Generale Jarjayes s’era incamminato velocemente verso la reggia, immerso nella chiara visione che se <em>i disertori,</em>come eran stati appellati, li avesse scovati prima Bouillé, allora la faccenda si sarebbe risolta ancor più velocemente e nessuno, lui compreso, avrebbero più saputo nulla di Oscar François de Jarjayes.</p><p>Sì, con Bouillé c’era d’aspettarselo…</p><p> </p><p>“Generale…”.</p><p>L’uomo s’era voltato sorpreso che un valletto l’avesse quasi afferrato per la giacca per trattenerlo e fermarlo.</p><p>L’altro aveva allungato un biglietto sigillato.</p><p>“Madame Jarjayes vi manda questo messaggio…”.</p><p> </p><p>La seconda persona che il Generale Jarjayes aveva incontrato il 15 luglio 1789 era indicata lì, su quel biglietto scritto con la grafia leggera e pulita di madame.</p><p>L’incontro era stato concordato negli appartamenti privati di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes s’era stupito e ancora di più aveva sollecitato la sua curiosità il fatto che nella stanza, contrariamente al solito, non ci fossero altri che loro due, lui e sua maestà. Erano stati congedati valletti, cameriere, dame di compagnia…</p><p> </p><p>“Generale…vi chiedo di darmi notizie di vostra figlia…”.</p><p>La regina si era mantenuta con lo sguardo ai giardini, ma le parole erano uscite severe, incombenti. Maria Antonietta voleva esser certa che l’amica stesse bene…</p><p>La lieve torsione delle mani e la postura irrigidita avevano rivelato l’angoscia che si era sollevata quando Jarjayes era stato costretto ad ammettere che nessuno sapeva più nulla di sua figlia.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si era sgranato…</p><p>“Di me potete fidarvi…” – aveva proseguito la donna che sperava in un mutamento di risposta quando avesse dichiarato che la sorte di mademoiselle le stava davvero a cuore ma no…</p><p>“Maestà non ho mai dubitato dell’affetto che nutrite verso mia figlia ma purtroppo sono dolente di non poter acquietare la vostra angoscia…non so più nulla…”.</p><p> </p><p>Maria Antonietta si era voltata allora e si era avvicinata.</p><p>“Avete già parlato con il ministro della giustizia e il Generale Bouillé?”.</p><p>Era stato sibillino quel repentino cambio d’argomento.</p><p>“Solo con il Generale Bouillé. Era chiaramente risentito per i fatti di Parigi e anche lui ha convenuto che gli autori del gesto contro la fortezza della Bastiglia debbano essere trovati. In ogni caso adesso il Marchese Lafayette è stato posto al comando delle milizie che si occuperanno di mantenere l’ordine in città…”.</p><p>“Generale…vi chiedo di ascoltarmi…” – le mani nervosamente chiuse una nell’altra – “Non fidatevi di nessuno…”.</p><p>“Maestà…non capisco…”.</p><p>“Il Marchese Lafayette sarà anche l’eroe dell’indipendenza delle colonie americane…lui difenderà Parigi da nuovi scontri e nuovi disordini…ma chi difenderà noi da Lafayette?”.</p><p>La chiosa sarcastica s’era imposta e Jarjayes era rimasto lì apparentemente incapace di comprendere e di credere che le scelte assunte in quella manciata di ore avessero come unico obiettivo indebolire la monarchia anziché proteggerla.</p><p> </p><p>“Dovete trovare vostra figlia…” – aveva proseguito la regina – “Dovete trovarla e portarla al sicuro…”.</p><p>Jarjayes aveva iniziato a comprendere e si era ammutolito. Le mezze asserzioni di Bouillé adesso si completavano con le rivelazioni angosciate della sovrana.</p><p>“Il re è stato informato e al momento non ha assunto alcuna decisione in proposito…e…e non lo farà!”.</p><p>Lo sguardo s’era sgranato…</p><p>“Maestà io non posso che esservi grato per la benevolenza che accordate alla nostra famiglia senza nemmeno conoscere i fatti…”.</p><p>“Generale la mia benevolenza non servirà a molto…ho avuto notizia che i ministri e i generali dell’esercito non sono d’accordo sulla proposta del Marchese Lafayette di riammettere i soldati disertori tra le fila di coloro che dovrebbero continuare a proteggere Parigi ed i sovrani…”.</p><p>Jarjayes s’era dovuto arrendere. Allora non era come pensava.</p><p>“La mia benevolenza non servirà a nulla…” – aveva proseguito mestamente Maria Antonietta.</p><p>L’uomo come accecato aveva preso poi a vederci più chiaro quando la luce s’era un poco allontanata…</p><p> </p><p>“Voi sapete vero che cos’è il bando capitale?” – disse piano la regina, voltando lo sguardo verso di lui.</p><p>La definizione aveva tagliato l’aria e il sangue s’era gelato a quel punto perché l’intuito aveva colto nel segno.</p><p>Certo che lo sapeva cosa fosse un bando capitale, il Generale Jarjayes…</p><p>Solo che…</p><p>“Maestà…nessuno ha mai parlato…”.</p><p>“Nessuno lo ha fatto apertamente ma ciò che si dice a proposito del destino di vostra figlia è esattamente questo…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bando capitale…</em>
</p><p>Chiunque avesse ritrovato Oscar François de Jarjayes avrebbe dovuto consegnarla alle autorità francesi.</p><p>La sentenza era stata emessa.</p><p>E doveva essere eseguita.</p><p> </p><p>La regina aveva fissato l’altro severa.</p><p>“Farò tutto quanto è in mio potere per dissuadere il re dall’accettare questa decisione, ma sapete bene che il potere di certi militari è quasi assoluto…”.</p><p>“Mia figlia e la mia famiglia accetteranno qualunque decisione le loro maestà assumeranno…”.</p><p>“Generale Jarjayes per il vostro bene spero che vostra figlia sia viva ma che nessuno la trovi…eccetto voi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi della regina erano divenuti lucidi…</p><p>Le parole erano uscite sussurrate.</p><p>“Non fidatevi di nessuno…” – aveva ripetuto Maria Antonietta.</p><p>Jarjayes non aveva replicato annuendo semplicemente.</p><p>Il respiro contratto della donna l’aveva convinto che altro non si sarebbero potuti dire.</p><p> </p><p>Era uscito dalla stanza il Generale Jarjayes e s’era diretto agli alloggi delle sue truppe, aveva scelto alcuni soldati fidati e aveva dato loro l’ordine di setacciare Parigi con estrema discrezione e recuperare maggiori informazioni possibili sul comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Francese e sugli altri soldati che non avevano rispettato le consegne della giornata del 14 luglio…</p><p>Tutto quanto avessero scoperto doveva essere a lui per primo riferito, senza ch’essi potessero prendere iniziative o peggio ancora divulgare quelle informazioni ad altri.</p><p>Poi il generale era tornato a casa, stanco e disorientato, come se un'enorme pietra si fosse posata sul cuore, schiacciandolo ed impedendogli di continuare a battere e vivere.</p><p> </p><p>Spesso quando era necessario evitare che un fatto increscioso avesse troppa eco presso l’opinione pubblica venivano emessi una sorta di mandati d’arresto in bianco, contro coloro che si erano macchiati di tradimento o contro nemici personali, per i quali non valeva la pena nemmeno celebrare un processo o consentire loro di difendersi.</p><p>Certe persone dovevano semplicemente sparire, perché solo così si sarebbero evitati moti di emulazione o di esaltazione delle loro sconsiderate gesta.</p><p> </p><p>Il bando capitale era altro…</p><p>Altro che avrebbe consentito a chiunque di consegnare alle autorità che l’avevano emesso la persona destinataria…</p><p>Viva o morta.</p><p>Di fatto Bouillè aveva dato l’ordine ai suoi uomini di trovare il Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes e di eseguire la sentenza di morte che lui stesso aveva stabilito per non avere ulteriori problemi.</p><p>Questo certo non gliel’aveva detto al Generale Jarjayes e poco importava che la persona in questione fosse la figlia di quest’ultimo.</p><p>Trovare Oscar e giustiziarla all’istante.</p><p>Quello era, da sempre, il sistema che imperava e non sarebbe stata fatta alcuna eccezione…</p><p> </p><p>L’ultimo pensiero del generale, prima di riuscire a prendere sonno, seppure faticosamente, dopo aver a lungo cercato di capire cosa potesse essere accaduto gli aveva riportato alla mente l’immagine di André.</p><p>Nemmeno André era tornato…</p><p>Nemmeno lui.</p><p>Chissà se anche lui era vivo e se...</p><p> </p><p>Vinto dalla stanchezza l’uomo si era addormentato ma quel sogno, quell’urlo disperato e quei capelli biondi macchiati di sangue si erano subito impadroniti della mente, per tormentarlo atrocemente fino a quando non s’era risvegliato, in quella mattina apparentemente uguale a tutte le altre.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Il generale si sedette sul letto, ripensando al sogno, all’incubo che lo perseguitava ormai da giorni.</p><p>
  <em>In definitiva io ho plasmato la tua indole, io ti ho fatto diventare ciò che sei, capace di decidere da sola, di non dipendere dal mio consenso, dalla mia approvazione...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ho reso così e la tua ribellione alla fine ha vinto su ciò che io stesso avevo pensato di controllare...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E' solo colpa mia...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avrei dovuto comprendere che tutto sarebbe potuto finire così...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio...no...non doveva finire così...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi sei stata fino ad adesso? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi sei adesso?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non lo so...non lo so più...o forse...forse non l'ho mai saputo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Io so soltanto che tu sei stata capace di scegliere...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E per te qualsiasi vita era…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes ripensò alla sfida lanciata a quel dannato nobile che aveva ammazzato un bambino in mezzo alla strada a Parigi.</p><p>Gliel’aveva detto André perché Oscar avesse sfidato il Duca de Germain e che…</p><p>Che lei aveva il dubbio che nemmeno ucciderlo avrebbe avuto senso.</p><p>Lei l’aveva solo ferito per punirlo e per dimostrare che la vita di qualunque uomo era sacra e che nessun uomo aveva il diritto di togliere la vita ad un altro essere umano…</p><p>Perché tutti gli uomini sono uguali.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ma questo è sbagliato maledizione!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli uomini non sono tutti uguali e…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E solo il re può decidere se punire un ladro e se punire chi uccide quel ladro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non tu, non tu!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non capisci Oscar che questo sarebbe la fine della monarchia...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lo gridò a voce alta quel rimprovero, il Generale Jarjayes, quasi lei fosse lì, davanti a sé, gli occhi fiordaliso scuri e freddi che non c’era verso di farglielo capire a sua figlia che gli uomini non sono tutti uguali…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tutto deve ruotare intorno al sovrano. Ogni ordine, ogni gerarchia deriva da lui e lui è il solo che può decidere chi può esistere e chi no. Solo questa è la regola che deve valere...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tutto il resto sarebbe caos e disperazione e annientamento.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Combatteva il Generale Jaryaies. Combatteva contro sé stesso in quel momento perché non poteva più farlo contro la figlia.</p><p>Nella testa il pensiero che se quell’ennesima ribellione fosse stata accertata, aver preso parte all’assalto alla fortezza, sarebbe stata la rovina della sua famiglia.</p><p>Nel cuore il pensiero che quella ribellione da qualsiasi parte la si fosse guardata, sarebbe costata cara a sua figlia.</p><p> </p><p>Si scosse al pensiero di aver associato quegli avvenimenti...</p><p>Se Oscar fosse morta...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ti sei ribellata...maledizione...ti sei messa contro la tua famiglia...contro il tuo rango...contro di me...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maledizione a te...te lo ripeto Oscar...non ti perdonerò mai!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Non lo sapeva il Generale Jarjayes come fosse perdere una figlia. Non ci aveva mai pensato.</p><p>Adesso sì.</p><p>
  <em>Spero che tu sia ancora viva... spero di riuscire a trovarti prima io, Oscar. Lo spero veramente, altrimenti…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il generale si sollevò.</p><p>Nell'angolo scuro della stanza intravide a terra la sua parrucca gettata via la notte prima in un moto di rabbia e di disperazione…</p><p>La testa era pesante, i pensieri opprimenti e un’angoscia profonda ormai lo pervadevano fin nel profondo.</p><p>Doveva attendere...</p><p>Aspettare che qualcuno dei suoi soldati per primo gli portasse qualche notizia e sperare che nessuno di loro decidesse di preferire alla devozione verso il proprio superiore, quella che poteva derivare da una probabile “taglia” che il Generale Bouillè poteva aver messo sulla testa di sua figlia e che sicuramente avrebbe incentivato qualcuno a cercare con più impegno del solito quella persona, disinteressandosi del suo destino e pensando solo al proprio tornaconto.</p><p>Il bando capitale era anche quello…</p><p> </p><p>Un tocco leggero alla porta lo fece sussultare.</p><p>Era ancora molto presto, di solito a quell’ora la servitù non si permetteva di disturbarlo e di certo non poteva essere la vecchia governante. Nanny giaceva a letto, ormai da giorni, raggomitolata nel suo dolore e nell'angoscia di non sapere più nulla di André e della sua "bambina".</p><p>Il generale si alzò e indossò la sua vestaglia.</p><p>Forse quelle notizie erano arrivate…</p><p> </p><p>Pochi passi e fu alla porta ritrovandosi gli occhi assonnati d’una giovane cameriera che si scusava e domandava sommessamente se il Signor Generale fosse stato disponibile a ricevere una visita…</p><p>Qualcuno aveva chiesto di parlare con lui.</p><p> </p><p>L’ora mattutina avrebbe suscitato lo stupore per chiunque ma il generale pensò al contrario che finalmente qualcuno dei suoi uomini, a cui aveva ordinato di informarlo immediatamente appena avessero avuto notizie su sua figlia, si fosse risolto a presentarsi proprio a quell’ora.</p><p>Sperò che nessuno avesse seguito i suoi uomini…</p><p>Il cuore prese a battere velocemente…</p><p> </p><p>Ancora più fretta e quasi il respiro s’innalzò beffardo quando il generale ordinò all’altra di far salire il soldato e quella rispose che non era un militare quello che attendeva, e che lei non lo conosceva e che non era un uomo bensì una donna.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale ebbe un sussulto.</p><p>
  <em>Chi…</em>
</p><p>Una sorta d’ancestrale timore si riversò nelle vene.</p><p>La giovane disse che la persona non attendeva in casa ma all’interno delle scuderie.</p><p>La proverbiale fermezza e severità prese a vacillare, privata com’era adesso delle presunzioni che connotavano quella visita.</p><p>Non era un soldato ma una donna e quella chiedeva d’esser ricevuta nelle scuderie…</p><p> </p><p>L’aria tiepida di luglio colpì i sensi mentre l’uomo s’avviava a grandi passi dopo essersi vestito, verso il portone scuro e freddo delle scuderie</p><p>Quando l’aprì, la luce già filtrava dai finestroni all’interno dei locali ed i raggi tagliavano l’aria, disegnando piccole scie di pulviscolo animate al calore del mattino.</p><p>L’odore del fieno e del calore degli animali ricoverati investì l’uomo che, richiuso il portone, cercò ansiosamente d’intravedere nella penombra la persona che era venuta fin lì apposta per parlargli.</p><p>La cercò, mentre gli occhi lentamente s’abituavano al buio dei locali ancora chiusi e poco illuminati ed alla fine vide una figura muoversi lentamente verso di lui.</p><p>La persona non era molto alta, il suo incedere silenzioso e cauto, un mantello le copriva le spalle ed il cappuccio calato sul capo impedirono al generale di riconoscerne il volto.</p><p>Quando fu abbastanza vicino la donna si scoprì il capo abbassando il cappuccio.</p><p> </p><p>Un istante di stupore per risalire, nella mente, alla fisionomia conosciuta di colei che aveva davanti a sé…</p><p>“Voi siete...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale la riconobbe la figura esile di Rosalie, la giovane che tanti anni prima aveva vissuto nella sua casa.</p><p>La voce…</p><p>Fu quella, sebbene l’altra non avesse ancora aperto bocca, ad imporsi alla mente e il generale riconobbe il timbro che aveva ascoltato nel sonno, scivolato giù nel baratro nell’incertezza che riserva il futuro.</p><p>Lo sguardo si aprì sull’altra correndo allo sguardo dell’altra ed un nuovo moto di angoscia si affacciò più repentino e subdolo della ormai famosa freddezza.</p><p>La mente, inesorabilmente, associava all’immagine di Rosalie quella della figlia e anche se la giovane aveva ormai lasciato da tempo la casa, Jarjayes non poté non rammentare il tempo in cui la figlia l’aveva presa con sé per offrirle un tetto sulla testa e un’istruzione…</p><p> </p><p>Il generale non l’aveva mai compreso perché l’altra ad un certo punto avesse lasciato la loro casa, ma c’era che adesso quella giovane era venuta fin lì, chiedendo espressamente di potergli parlare.</p><p>Un incontro, dopo tanti anni, non poteva presagire un semplice riavvicinamento, oltretutto ammantato dall’espressa richiesta di vedersi nelle scuderie…</p><p>Era molto tempo che non vedeva la giovane e l’uomo avrebbe dovuto chiederle, per forma di cortesia, come stava e cosa le fosse accaduto in quegli anni.</p><p>Sorprendentemente, i due interlocutori si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa che aveva per entrambi lo stesso significato e lo stesso argomento di conversazione.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie intuì lo stato di agitazione nel quale si trovava l’uomo che aveva chiesto di vedere.</p><p>Se i suoi calcoli non erano errati era ormai da tre giorni che il generale non vedeva sua figlia, perché era esattamente da tre giorni che Oscar si trovava a Parigi, ossia da quando l’aveva rivista a Place de Le Tuileries, il 13 luglio precedente.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie era una del popolo, era la moglie del giornalista Bernard Chatelet, compagno politico del deputato Maximilien Robespierre…</p><p>L’uomo che aveva di fronte era un nobile, generale dell’esercito, sicuramente al corrente dei fatti accaduti a Parigi il 14 luglio…</p><p>Forse già sapeva chi ne era il responsabile…</p><p>Forse doveva cercarli quei responsabili.</p><p> </p><p>E lei allora aveva giocato d’azzardo a presentarsi a casa Jarjayes e certamente il suo arrivo in quella casa dopo tanto tempo non poteva certo essere casuale.</p><p>Questo entrambi lo sapevano.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie avrebbe dovuto rischiare e comprendere se poteva fidarsi dell’altro…</p><p>L’aveva conosciuto il Generale Jarjayes ai tempi in cui abitava nella sua casa. Gli era parso severo, incombente nella vita della figlia, seppure sottilmente impegnato a tenerla d’occhio quella vita, anche se da lontano, anche se ostinatamente senza concedere che severi consigli militareschi…</p><p>Adesso invece non le pareva d’intravederle più le antiche fierezza e fermezza di pensieri che l’avevano messa in soggezione quando gli si rivolgeva a lui.</p><p> </p><p>Pareva <em>un padre</em> che invoca dignitosamente e sommessamente di sapere <em>la verità</em>, che lei era lì appunto per rivelargli.</p><p>Pareva lo sapessero senz’esserselo detti…</p><p>Rosalie poteva fidarsi.</p><p> </p><p>“Signor Generale, sono lieta di rivedervi e di sapere che state bene. Sono venuta…sono qui per parlarvi di vostra figlia…. ”.</p><p>“Vi prego Rosalie…” – l’incalzò il generale – “Vi prego non lasciatemi attendere ancora”.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale chiedeva di conoscere eventi sconosciuti e soprattutto della sorte della figlia, quella figlia che ora era lontana, ma che incombeva nella sua vita, tacitamente, seppure provocando un misto di angoscia e rabbia e paura…</p><p>Quella figlia divenuta nel tempo e soprattutto negli ultimi mesi strumento e vittima del suo egoismo, artefice di una ribellione incerta, condannata forse per questo a rischiare la vita se non addirittura ad averla già persa.</p><p>Quella figlia che non aveva voluto sentire ragioni di abbandonare l’esistenza pericolosa che si preannunciava nell'aria, per rifugiarsi in una vita consona al suo rango, così ponendo rimedio agli errori del padre, compensando il fallimento dell’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Quella figlia adesso era lì, di fronte a sé, e lui avrebbe voluto farla sparire, annientarla, perché così il suo ruolo di padre non sarebbe vento meno...</p><p>Perché così forse quel sogno avrebbe smesso di torturarlo e lui avrebbe fatto come niente fosse accaduto.</p><p>Non ci riusciva...</p><p> </p><p>Per quanto si sforzasse, il Generale Jaryaies sentiva di non riuscire più a porre dei limiti nella propria coscienza all’esistenza di sua figlia.</p><p>Lei era viva e vitale e lui sentiva di non potersi più tirare indietro e di dovere qualcosa a quella figlia che in fondo aveva solo avuto la malaugurata sorte di “essere sua figlia” e di subire le sue insulse decisioni.</p><p>Voleva che fosse viva e voleva dirle che lei era stata “figlia” al punto che lui era potuto diventare “padre” grazie a lei…</p><p> </p><p>Le parole di Rosalie, per quanto il generale stesse in trepida attesa di una risposta, ebbero l’effetto di un tuono, inaspettato, vicino e dirompente, come se la tempesta che annunciava, in realtà, avesse già avvolto tutto, senza lasciare scampo.</p><p>La stanza era appena illuminata dal sole ma i raggi tenui parvero oscurarsi e perdere l’effetto salvifico di qualche istante prima trafitte dal significato che al contrario assumeva la sua forma contorta ed abbietta.</p><p>Il suo respiro quasi si fermò.</p><p> </p><p>“Vostra figlia…ecco sì, lei è a Parigi…”.</p><p>“E’ viva allora?”.</p><p>Il generale lo chiese quasi non ci avesse creduto all’affermazione precedente.</p><p>“Sì…è…viva…”.</p><p>Rosalie confermò, seppure quasi a forza.</p><p>“E’ viva!” – esclamò l’uomo e pareva che quello gli fosse bastato.</p><p>“Sì…però…”.</p><p>“Parlate dunque…dove si trova?”.</p><p>“Mademoiselle si trova a Parigi…come ho detto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Dannazione…</p><p>Jarjayes parve quasi imprecare.</p><p>“A Parigi…mademoiselle…Parigi dove…dove?”.</p><p>Parigi era una città estesa. I palazzi si ergevano verso il cielo mentre le viscere s’inoltravano nelle profondità di strade e vie e cunicoli…</p><p>Quasi un città nella città.</p><p>“A Parigi dove?” – chiese di nuovo Jarjayes intuendo che l’altra in realtà non lo volesse rivelare forse perché non era certo ancora per nessuno dei due se dell’altro si potesse fidare.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar è a Parigi” – insistette Rosalie quasi con rabbia.</p><p>Non lo voleva, non lo poteva dire dove si trovasse mademoiselle, la figlia del Generale Jarjayes, il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia.</p><p>Ecco qual era il punto…</p><p> </p><p>“Che cosa è accaduto?” - Jarjayes provò ad andare oltre.</p><p>“E’ accaduto martedì quattordici...”.</p><p>“Che cosa è accaduto…”.</p><p>La data era foriera di indubbie certezze.</p><p>Il generale se l’era sentito nelle ossa che la verità stava tutta lì.</p><p>“I parigini…s’era saputo che i cannoni della fortezza erano stati rivolti verso la città…”.</p><p>Jarjayes ascoltava e s’immaginava…</p><p>Le scene di battaglia le aveva impresse nei muscoli e nella pelle.</p><p>Solo non s’immaginava che a quelle battaglie avrebbe preso parte anche la figlia. Lei era il Comandante della Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia…</p><p>Lei doveva preservare l’ordine a Parigi non…</p><p>“Oscar…lei si è messa al comando di alcuni Soldati della Guardia che avevano deciso di schierarsi dalla parte del popolo. Il governatore aveva dato l’ordine di puntare i cannoni della fortezza sulla città e…e sarebbe stato un massacro se la gente non avesse tentato di entrare nella Bastiglia…la gente era stanca e spaventata e…”.</p><p> </p><p>“No…non può averlo fatto…”.</p><p>Il generale balbettò le parole, mescolata in esse l’ansia di sapere ed il rimprovero che già s’immaginava d’aver compreso cosa fosse accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>La voce dell’altra s’incrinò leggermente.</p><p>Perché lei era là e li aveva visti i soldati armare i cannoni mentre il loro Comandante dettava l’orientamento dei calibri e…</p><p>“Dalla fortezza hanno preso a sparare…oh…era dalla mattina che sparavano e lei…lei…è stata colpita. Sono riusciti a colpire Oscar...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale osservava l’altra muto.</p><p>La voce di Rosalie gli giungeva sempre più lontana.</p><p>“E’ stata colpita?” – ripeté severo – “Va bene…è ferita allora…”.</p><p>Il tono era quasi recitato. Non gl’interessava al generale…</p><p>Gli bastava che la figlia fosse viva…</p><p>“Oscar è stata colpita…ed è crollata a terra…”.</p><p>“Dio…è stata ferita? Come sta?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Non è questo…”.</p><p>Rosalie s’interruppe. Il respiro s’era spezzato, inghiottito dalle lacrime trattenute lì, nella gola, silenziose, che pure le impedivano di proseguire e poi c’era la paura, sì a Jarjayes gli era sembrata davvero paura, che non consentiva di articolare altre parole, mentre la giovane si copriva con le mani il viso strisciando le guance, inghiottendo le lacrime.</p><p> </p><p>“André l’ha trascinata via. E poi l’ha chiamata…tante volte…anch’io le ho chiesto che mi parlasse, che aprisse gli occhi, ma lei non mi ha risposto. L'abbiamo portata via...lontano...al sicuro. C’era gente ferita...gente che urlava…la fortezza è stata presa e la gente è entrata e…i soldati ch’erano dentro…alcuni sono stati uccisi e anche il governatore…e la testa l’hanno messa su una picca e l’hanno portata in giro per la città…è stato uno spettacolo orribile…nessuno si immaginava che la rabbia del popolo potesse arrivare a tal punto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il viso di Rosalie s’inumidì, le guance appena rischiarate dalla luce che ormai s’era fatta più calda ed intensa ed invadeva prepotente tutto l’ambiente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Era la tua voce Rosalie…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era la tua voce quella che chiamava Oscar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quella voce...quella voce che sentivo...quella voce che chiamava mia figlia era la tua allora?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quei capelli biondi insanguinati erano di Oscar?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei viva?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì! Sei viva! Devi esserlo, perché altrimenti Rosalie non avrebbe pronunciato quelle parole…non sarebbe venuta fino qui…per cosa?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In mezzo ai pensieri veloci si riaffacciarono le parole della giovane.</p><p>“L’abbiamo portata in un luogo sicuro…non la troveranno per ora…”.</p><p>“Avete fatto bene…vi ringrazio…se è ferita…”.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie sollevò lo sguardo che si piantò sull’altro, accusatore e livido, come a rimproverare all’altro non tanto una falsa pietà, quanto l’incapacità di non aver compreso prima, di non aver visto ciò che adesso invece lei avrebbe rivelato…</p><p>“Aveva la febbre alta…il dottore che l’ha vista ha detto che la ferita non è grave ma lei…oh…io non so come dirlo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes pareva esser scivolato giù, ancora più giù in un baratro oscuro e del tutto nuovo adesso, diverso da quello in cui credeva fosse finito lui e la sua famiglia e il suo onore…</p><p>Non sentiva…non sentiva bene... e non capiva…</p><p>
  <em>Che state dicendo Rosalie?</em>
</p><p>Il silenzio calò fra i due interlocutori.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Che altro può mai esserci?</em>
</p><p>Oscar aveva preso parte alla rivolta guidando i suoi soldati in aiuto alla gente che aveva assaltato la Bastiglia...</p><p>Il Generale Jaryaies aveva tentato di scacciare dalla mente quel sospetto.</p><p>Già questo bastava a confermare l’intuizione di Bouillé che adesso diventava realtà sconvolgente e…</p><p>Il bando capitale s’affacciò alla mente.</p><p>Bouillé sarebbe andato fino in fondo…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Non fece in tempo a dare una risposta a questa domanda che incontrò gli occhi di Rosalie che lo guardavano.</p><p>Ora erano di nuovo asciutti benché lucidi.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar è malata Signor Generale” – disse piano, quasi non ci credesse neppure lei - “Il dottore ha detto che potrebbe trattarsi…di tisi...e che nelle condizioni in cui si trova difficilmente riuscirà a salvarsi…”.</p><p><em>Tisi?</em> – si chiese l'uomo – <em>Com’è possibile che non me ne sia accorto?</em></p><p> </p><p>La mente offuscata dalla paura dell’ignoto iniziò a precipitare giù nel baratro scuro della <em>certezza.</em></p><p>Ora era tutto chiaro e quella era la verità, la sola verità che forse non s’aspettava.</p><p> </p><p>Le poche parole lasciate scritte su quel biglietto.</p><p>Il dubbio di una scelta avventata…</p><p>Non era tutto lì.</p><p>Ecco perché Oscar non era tornata.</p><p>Ecco perché di lei non s’era saputo più nulla.</p><p> </p><p>“Rosalie cosa state dicendo?”.</p><p>La giovane prese il respiro per prendere coraggio.</p><p>“Oscar non ha più ripreso conoscenza, ha la febbre alta ma il dottore dice che se riuscisse a superare questo momento forse …”.</p><p>“Si potrebbe salvare?” – l’incalzò l'altro.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie non parlò immediatamente e le parole uscirono lievi, senza rabbia, come se le si dovesse pronunciare piano, perché non incutessero paura e rabbia e disperazione e perché esse recassero con sé solamente l'istinto della rassegnazione.</p><p>“No…no…non è così…il dottore ha solamente detto che deve essere portata via da quella casa, da Parigi, almeno per…no!”.</p><p>La voce s’impose più netta, decisa, rabbiosa, contro il destino.</p><p>“Non è giusto che debba finire così…perché? Perché? Oscar è la persona migliore che conosca. Mi ha aiutato quando ero rimasta sola, mi ha accolto nella sua casa e mi ha voluto bene come ad una sorella…e ora...”.</p><p>“Parlate Rosalie…ora cosa?” – il generale l’afferrò per le braccia per tenerla lì e costringerla a proseguire.</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo portarla via, via…perché…perché almeno possa morire in pace. Perché dovrà morire, capisce Signor Generale!”.</p><p>Lo sguardo puntò al generale ed in esso l'accusa implicita che lui, solo lui, fosse la prima ed inevitabile causa di tutto.</p><p>Che Oscar fosse così grazie a suo padre...</p><p>Adesso il destino sarebbe stato segnato sempre per colpa sua.</p><p>Dio, non se n’era nemmeno accorto lui che Oscar era malata…</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes non riusciva a parlare e Rosalie proseguì.</p><p>“Non è morta per colpa di quei cecchini, ma lei morirà lo stesso e né io né nessuno può fare niente!” – gridò mentre la voce si spense per lasciare il posto ad un silenzioso respiro, soffocato dalle lacrime.</p><p> </p><p>Una fitta via via più intensa s’impose al petto dell’altro, che poco prima, solo pochi istanti prima s’era allargato quasi consentendogli di tornare a respirare e adesso era di nuovo stretto in una morsa, il respiro cacciato a forza dentro la gola, che prima o poi pure il cuore si sarebbe fermato…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar era viva…</p><p>E nello stesso tempo non lo era. Non lo sarebbe rimasta a lungo…</p><p>Ora non sorreggeva più il conforto dell’incertezza, del non sapere, riempito di congetture ed alternative e piani di fuga e…</p><p>Ora no, non più...</p><p>Di alternative non ce n’erano più ed anche lo sguardo severo dell’uomo iniziò a sciogliersi in un tremore diffuso che lo portò a scostarsi dagli occhi di Rosalie, puntati su di lui, severi e disperati, perché l'uomo non avrebbe più retto quel confronto e quelle accuse silenziose.</p><p> </p><p>“Che state dicendo?”.</p><p>Il tono era severo, nel tentativo estremo d’aver capito male, fino a spingersi addirittura ad accusare l’altra seppur velatamente di dire delle sciocchezze.</p><p>Lui non se n’era nemmeno accorto che Oscar era malata…</p><p>
  <em>Che malattia poteva mai essere…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tisi…</em>
</p><p>Dannazione…</p><p>“Come è stato possibile che io non mi sia accorto di nulla?”.</p><p>Il generale interrogava sé stesso per comprendere…</p><p> </p><p>“Io non so quando sia accaduto e…era molto tempo che non vedevo vostra figlia. Solo…solo mio marito…”.</p><p>Rosalie s’interruppe. Stava parlando troppo. Il patto dell’Abbey doveva restare sepolto nelle viscere di Parigi…</p><p>“Nemmeno...nemmeno André pare si fosse accorto di nulla...anche lui era sconvolto. Era disperato quando ha capito che lei stava male...l’ha chiamata tanto, ha cercato di svegliarla, l’ha abbracciata. L’ha stretta a sé ma lei…lei è lì in quel letto da due giorni. Il dottore ha detto che con tutto quello che ha passato probabilmente non ha retto alla fatica, al dolore perla ferita”.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale si riebbe.</p><p>“André è vivo?”.</p><p>“Sì”.</p><p>André era vivo...</p><p>L’appiglio al volto dell’altro, colui ch’era riuscito a salutare la sera del 12 luglio gli riportò alla mente l’augurio non gli accadesse niente e la speranza che tornasse vivo.</p><p>Poche parole, pronunciate appena prima di altre, dissonanti forse, ma inevitabili sulla bocca di un generale, aristocratico, nobile...</p><p>
  <em>Se tu fossi stato un nobile...</em>
</p><p>André non lo era nobile, ma adesso non aveva più importanza...</p><p> </p><p>“Ora è con lei, non si è separato un istante da lei. Non l’ha lasciata mai. Lui è lì e dice che deve starle vicino, perché se lei si sveglia avrà bisogno di lui e lui deve essere lì per lei…non l’ho mai visto così…so che le vuole bene...”</p><p>Rosalie si fermò di colpo, quasi avesse messo il piede in fallo, in un territorio sconosciuto, inesplorato ai più e soprattutto al padre di Oscar.</p><p>Cercò nello sguardo del generale un cenno di assenso, di tacita conferma alla sua supposizione...</p><p>L’altro pareva intento a seguire il suono delle parole.</p><p>Giusto quello riusciva a percepire, ma il senso no!</p><p>Quello ancora non gli era riuscito a comprenderlo, non ci riusciva…</p><p> </p><p>Jaryaies pensava alla follia di quelle parole.</p><p>Quelle di Rosalie…</p><p>Oscar era malata…</p><p>E le proprie…</p><p>Dannazione André non aveva bisogno di mescolarsi alla nobiltà per essere degno di sua figlia.</p><p>Lui l’aveva dimostrato in tutti quegli anni...</p><p>Lo sapeva che l’amava.</p><p>Era stato André a gridarglielo in faccia, quella notte, quando tutto s’era stravolto e rovesciato ed annullato in un istante.</p><p>Quel legame nascosto per anni si era rivelato in quella ribellione alla sua autorità, al suo volere...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>E magari vorresti fuggire con lei? - gli aveva chiesto con disprezzo il generale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E sposarla?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dio…io…voglio vedere mia figlia, voglio vederla e fare qualcosa per lei. Voglio vederli…tutti e due…portatemi da loro, vi prego Rosalie...”.</p><p>Il tono era docile ma risoluto.</p><p>Al generale non era mai accaduto in vita sua di <em>supplicare </em>qualcuno, un’estranea per giunta, seppure conosciuta.</p><p> </p><p>“Signor Generale io capisco la vostra richiesta…”.</p><p>Rosalie abbassò lo sguardo…</p><p>Temeva la domanda.</p><p>Rispondere ad essa avrebbe significato aprire una porta che avrebbe condotto il Generale Jarjayes, un generale, un militare al servizio dei sovrani, là dove si trovavano molti compagni di suo marito, ribelli, alcuni dei quali avevano preso parte all’assalto della Bastiglia.</p><p>La contestazione uscì velata…</p><p>“Voi…voi siete un nobile…anche Oscar lo è e…”.</p><p>“Non dovete temere per questo…io adesso voglio solo vederla…non vi tradirei…”.</p><p>Rosalie allora si fece scura in volto.</p><p>“Non si tratta di questo…ma alcuni dei…nostri compagni…nonostante ciò che hanno visto fare ai soldati temono per la loro presenza e soprattutto per quella di un ufficiale…temono che potrebbe condurre i soldati nei nostri nascondigli. Alcuni avrebbero addirittura l’intenzione di consegnarla ai suoi superiori o…o peggio ancora…”.</p><p>“Cosa vorrebbero fare?”.</p><p>Jarjayes sentì salire la rabbia. Era difficile ragionare alla stessa stregua di gente che s’era ribellata al governo del re e adesso quelli avrebbero addirittura voluto farsi giustizia da sé…</p><p>“Non deve accadere!” – tuonò Jarjayes.</p><p>“Non vogliono che le ricerche su di lei possano arrivare a noi. Noi stiamo facendo il possibile per aiutarla. Ci siamo già spostati in due nascondigli diversi e ora lei dovrebbe essere al sicuro. Ma non sappiamo ancora per quanto. Se la conducessi da lei questo potrebbe attirare l’attenzione e potremmo essere scoperti tutti!”.</p><p> </p><p>La voce di Rosalie s’era fatta stranamente risoluta ed asciutta e un poco strideva con la dolcezza delle parole appena pronunciate.</p><p>“E poi...e poi...io non ne capisco molto...ma ho sentito mio marito parlare con André...Oscar è nobile ma è anche un soldato, un militare...di fatto ha disobbedito agli ordini dei suoi superiori...lei, André e anche gli altri soldati...li hanno chiamati...sì...disertori. Durante l'assalto alla Bastiglia sarebbe stato proprio il comandante della fortezza ad ordinare ai suoi uomini di sparare contro il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia...quello che stava guidando i rivoltosi. Lei è stata solo ferita… ma tutti i reggimenti che sono a Parigi sanno dei soldati della Guardia che con il loro Comandante sono passati dalla parte del popolo e che hanno combattuto assieme a noi… quindi…”.</p><p>La voce di Rosalie rallentò e le ultime parole uscirono quasi in un sospiro forzato come se dalle stesse si intuisse già quello che lei voleva dire e quale sarebbe stato il destino di Oscar se fosse stata trovata, da chiunque non la conoscesse per ciò che era, da chiunque non fosse uno di quelli che ora la stavano proteggendo.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale comprese e suo malgrado fu costretto a proseguire sull’onda delle parole della giovane, anche perché in quel modo le avrebbe fornito la prova che di lui poteva fidarsi, così come avrebbero dovuto fidarsi tutti quelli che adesso si nascondevano nelle viscere di Parigi.</p><p>“Purtroppo non sono solo voci quelle che avete sentito. Risponde a verità che anche alcuni soldati del Generale Bouillè stanno cercando il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia. E questo vale anche per i miei soldati!”.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie trasalì fissando l’altro, domandandosi se non avesse sbagliato a scegliere di affidarsi all’uomo che aveva di fronte. Un passo indietro, i pugni sbarrati mentre le labbra si chiusero come a voler richiamare tutto quanto aveva appena rivelato e lì a chiedersi che avrebbe fatto se l’altro le avesse ordinato di portarla da Oscar?</p><p>A chiedersi se aveva sbagliato a fidarsi…</p><p>Ne avevano parlato a lungo lei e gli altri e André era stato chiaro che non fossero in molti quelli a cui si sarebbe potuta affidare la vita di un ufficiale ribelle nella Parigi ribelle di quei giorni…</p><p>Alla fine avevano deciso di rischiare, ma solo per far sapere al padre che la figlia era viva. S’era incaricata Rosalie di andare a parlargli, perché lo conosceva e perché...</p><p>Rosalie era poca cosa a confronto dei capi dei rivoltosi. Se fosse accaduto che Jarjayes non avesse ceduto alle richieste...</p><p>Rosalie avrebbe rischiato di finire in cella. Ma non avrebbe parlato, non avrebbe aperto bocca. Il debito di gratitudine verso Oscar era troppo alto...</p><p> </p><p>“No Rosalie, non abbiate paura…se vi ho rivelato questo è proprio per avvertire voi e i vostri compagni. Ho ricevuto l’ordine di cercare Oscar ieri, quando nemmeno io sapevo cosa le fosse accaduto. I miei uomini sono molto fidati e ho ordinato loro che qualunque informazione avessero trovato prima avrebbero dovuto riferirla a me perché io potessi comprendere cosa fare. E’ anche probabile che quelli che la stanno cercando abbiano ricevuto l’ordine di eliminarla perché ormai è diventata un personaggio troppo scomodo…ha accettato di aiutare la gente ad assaltare la fortezza. Nemmeno io approvo questo gesto ma…Oscar…lei resta pur sempre mia figlia e come padre ho il dovere di aiutarla. In fondo se siamo arrivati a questo è solo colpa mia, solo mia. Io l’ho cresciuta come un soldato, io le ho dato la libertà di pensare secondo coscienza, senza seguire le regole degli altri. Quando ha lasciato questa casa ho chiesto a Dio di poterla rivedere. Ma ho capito che lei doveva essere libera di vivere come le avrebbe suggerito il suo cuore e doveva essere libera di amare e seguire il suo istinto. Io...non voglio essere io a tradirla come ho fatto tante volte in passato. Sono suo padre e le voglio bene. Devo essere io ad aiutarla, almeno per alleviare il dolore di aver fallito con lei e di averla consegnata ad un destino così crudele. Dio non voglio che muoia…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le ultime parole si persero soffocate dall’intento di trattenersi e di mantenere dignitosamente il piglio di sempre.</p><p> </p><p>Di fronte a sé a Rosalie parve d’intravedere un uomo nuovo che lei riconosceva solo perché aveva le stesse sembianze di quello di sempre, lo stesso aspetto, ora riempito di una luce diversa, chiara ma dolorosa che solcava il viso e accentuava l’espressione disfatta.</p><p> </p><p>“Quello che avete detto non fa altro che aggravare ancora di più la situazione in cui ci troviamo…” – chiosò Rosalie – “Non sappiamo come farla uscire da Parigi e dove portarla se tutti questi soldati la cercano… non sappiamo di chi fidarci. E lei…sta male, ma il dottore ha detto che deve essere portata via, almeno perché possa...André, sì, lui vuole portarla via, resterebbero insieme…anche se nemmeno lui è nelle condizioni di fare molto…”.</p><p>“Che intendete dire?”.</p><p>Stonava quell’incertezza sospesa nella quiete calma del mattino addolcita dall’odore della legna che s’animava nei camini e del profumo del pane che terminava la cottura…</p><p>E poi c’era l’aria piena dell’estate che si gonfiava e si spandeva all’intensificarsi del calore del giorno…</p><p> </p><p>“E’ stato colpito…”.</p><p>“Dio…”.</p><p>“E’ vivo…ve l’ho detto…sono venuta io perché lui non riesce a lasciarla…ha chiesto a me di intercedere e di comprendere cosa si possa fare…ma...”.</p><p>“Hai detto che è vivo? E’ ferito?”.</p><p>“Signor Generale voi…voi sapete che André…ecco...quando l’ho rivisto…sembra che non veda più bene…”.</p><p>“Che cosa? Cosa…significa…”.</p><p>“Non ha voluto dirmelo…io l’ho solo intuito…fatica a muoversi…mentre alle volte sembra sapere esattamente dove si trova…altre...no...”.</p><p>“Che…”.</p><p>“Credo che non veda…più bene…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mia figlia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'ultima delle mie figlie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La più piccola...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ascoltate Rosalie, vi chiedo di accompagnarmi. Voglio vederla, provare a parlare con lei, devo vederli...tutti e due!”.</p><p>Il generale si fermò un istante.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Padre...</em>
</p><p>La voce risuonava nella testa di Jaryaies...</p><p>La sua voce...</p><p>Oscar non era mai stata sua, in fin dei conti.</p><p>Per tutta la vita lei aveva obbedito alla ragione di stato, l’aveva sempre fatto…</p><p>In cuor suo Jarjayes avrebbe voluto proseguire e gridare che a lui non interessava affatto comprendere perché Oscar avesse tradito le sue origini.</p><p>L'istinto dettava un unico desiderio, nuovo, incredibilmente fulgido, incombente, luminoso, forse inspiegabile, ma che in quel momento sgorgò impetuoso nel petto dell'uomo, colpendolo come una lama che infligge una ferita mortale...</p><p>Unico sentore...</p><p>Voleva solo salvare sua figlia, il Generale Jaryaies, e non solo sottrarla alle accuse di tradimento o alla follia di ribelli integralisti…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Padre...</em>
</p><p>Ora non poteva accettare che sua figlia sacrificasse anche la vita, o almeno ciò che ancora poteva chiamarsi tale.</p><p>Doveva salvarla.</p><p>Doveva impedire che quel terribile incubo che da giorni lo assaliva, e sua figlia, e i suoi capelli sporchi di sangue, nell’assordante rumore dei cannoni, e i suoi occhi che lentamente si chiudevano, si trasformasse nella cruda realtà.</p><p>Poteva farlo o almeno poteva provarci.</p><p> </p><p>“Non credo di poter ritirare i miei soldati, per il momento. La cosa potrebbe far sorgere dei sospetti. Chiederò loro di essere il più discreti possibile e darò loro l’ordine di assecondare le richieste del Generale Bouillè per prevenire le sue mosse…per il resto…siete voi a conoscere chi tra quelli che osteggiano i nobili vorrebbe prendersela con lei…io non posso fare molto perché non so chi sia questa gente”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra rimase lì, non era anima particolarmente coraggiosa ma nemmeno suggestionabile e se c’era voluta venire lei, lì, in quella casa, era perché conosceva i luoghi e chi ci abitava.</p><p>Era chiaro che una volta lì, sarebbe stata lei e solo lei a stabilire se fidarsi…</p><p>Si fece forza e ricordò le scarne indicazioni che le aveva dato Bernard prima di partire: erano certo direttive di massima da adattare alla realtà che avrebbe trovato per poi decidere quale strada prendere.</p><p> </p><p>“Il viaggio a Parigi potrebbe essere molto pericoloso…per le strade ci sono ancora soldati e nei vicoli c’è gente che non si farebbe scrupolo ad assaltare una carrozza, per di più di una famiglia nobile”.</p><p>“Non preoccupatevi. Verrò solo, a cavallo e tu e i tuoi compagni sarete liberi di decidere dove farmi incontrare mia figlia. Io non vi tradirò, perché se tradissi voi tradirei mia figlia e metterei in pericolo la sua vita”.</p><p> </p><p>“Va bene. Ma non oggi. Vi aspetteremo questa sera, prima del tramonto…”.</p><p>“Dove?”.</p><p>“Generale io non posso dirvi dov’è Oscar, questo proprio non posso. Però vi chiedo di fidarvi di noi e in seguito se sarà possibile cercheremo di trovare un sistema meno pericoloso per incontrarci. Per ora potete arrivare fino a Rue de Vaugirard, all’altezza di un piccolo convento, Les Filles du Calvaires…”.</p><p>“Va bene allora ci vedremo questa sera. Chi verrà?”.</p><p>“Non lo so ancora ma chi vi attenderà saprà riconoscervi e poi vi accompagnerà…vi prego…non fate parola con nessuno…”.</p><p>“Non lo farò…non temete…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra si strinse le mani nelle mani intuendo che adesso il destino di molte persone dipendeva dalla decisione che aveva preso.</p><p>“Lo dirò allora ai miei uomini di tenersi lontano da Rue de Vaugirard…”.</p><p>Le parole uscirono tese…</p><p>Una sorta di concessione soffocata…</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie si rimise il cappuccio sul capo. Accennò un saluto all’uomo ed uscì dalle scuderie tirandosi dietro il cavallo sul quale montò velocemente per allontanarsi nella luce ormai chiara del mattino.</p><p>Il generale rimase a guardarla mentre se ne andava.</p><p>Si ritrovò sulle labbra inaspettatamente una silenziosa supplica che a quella ragazza non accadesse nulla, perdendosi nella constatazione che lei adesso che era l’unico legame tra sé e la figlia.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lo sguardo percorse la pianta della città, i foborghi…</p><p>Al quartier generale dislocato a Parigi di certo quelle non mancavano.</p><p>Nelle ore che parevano non trascorrere mai, il Generale Jarjayes s’immerse nella visione delle vie tracciate con la grafite e dei nuovi passages e dei camminamenti che parevano scomparire inghiottiti dalle rive della Senna.</p><p>Alcuni nemmeno se le ricordava.</p><p>Sapeva solo che Rue de Vaugirard non era via particolarmente corrotta dal vizio, visto che si potevano incontrare conventi e ricoveri per disperati.</p><p>Si rammentò che anche Lasonne, il loro medico, ci abitava…</p><p> </p><p>Le congetture s’intrecciarono ai comandi impartiti per dislocare le ricerche in altre zone…</p><p>Che poi nemmeno sapeva se davvero quella gente si nascondesse in Rue de Vaugirad.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Chissà come stava?</em> – si chiese pensando alla figlia – <em>Se aveva aperto gli occhi, se aveva parlato, se André era riuscito a dirle qualcosa…</em></p><p> </p><p>Verso sera, poco prima del tramonto il generale tornò per un momento ad essere il militare che era.</p><p>Risoluto, deciso e severo, ci mise un po’ a scegliere una vecchia palandrana da un armadio che si trovava in caserma, sobria, impolverata quanto bastava, e che probabilmente mai avrebbe indossato.</p><p>Si calcò un cappello largo in testa ed il mantello sulle spalle e si diresse verso le scuderie.</p><p>Doveva passare inosservato agli occhi dei bifolchi di Parigi…</p><p>Ma a quelli dei suoi soldati doveva sembrare tutt’altro che eccentrico.</p><p> </p><p>Congedò il soldato di guardia, dicendo che sarebbe andato a fare una breve passeggiata a cavallo e che forse sarebbe tornato direttamente a casa.</p><p>L’uomo si stupì accennando una replica.</p><p>Il generale non si era mai comportato a quel modo e il momento non era certo dei migliori per una simile decisione, ma l’altro risoluto, troncò la conversazione dicendo di non preoccuparsi, che lui sapeva badare a se stesso e che se avesse notato qualcosa di strano o pericoloso, se ne sarebbe tornato subito in caserma.</p><p> </p><p>Il soldato rimase in silenzio. D’altra parte non era concesso ad un sottoposto sindacare le decisioni di un superiore, per quanto queste potessero essere bizzarre o pericolose.</p><p>Il generale non uscì dal portone principale ma si diresse verso un’uscita secondaria che dal retro della caserma portava dritta al centro di Parigi.</p><p>Si affrettò a lasciare le strade principali sulle quale stava calando un silenzio quasi irreale, rotto soltanto dal rumore degli zoccoli mentre gli ultimi drappelli s’affrettavano a raggiungere le postazioni disposte per evitare che almeno durante la notte scoppiassero rivolte o disordini.</p><p> </p><p>La calma dopo il 14 luglio pareva essere tornata, come se la gente di Parigi fosse ancora lì a guardarsi in faccia e a chiedersi se davvero c’era riuscita a tirar giù la fortezza della Bastiglia.</p><p>Agli angoli dei vicoli si potevano notare barili rovesciati, casse, armadi sfondati, pietre, stracci, inequivocabili segni degli scontri che avevano percorso i vicoli più oscuri e sudici.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale proseguì per la sua strada osservando da sotto la falda del cappello quello scempio.</p><p>Intento a controllare che nessuno lo seguisse si avvide di un gruppo di contadini che avevano in mano badili e forconi e bastoni…</p><p><em>Dove diavolo erano le ronde?</em> – si chiese infastidito.</p><p> </p><p>Riuscì ad evitare di andare loro incontro, all’ultimo, deviando repentinamente in Rue Saint Placide, e riguadagnando la via non appena il gruppetto oltrepassò l’incrocio, tra le grida becere e gl’insulti al vento.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quelli erano dunque “i rivoltosi”?</em>
</p><p>Gente sudicia e stracciona, armata degli attrezzi del loro lavoro che girava indisturbata per le strade di Parigi come se quelle gli appartenessero?</p><p> </p><p>Il generale non si soffermò su nessuna di esse, ma la visione d’insieme diretta e tragica, gli riportava alla mente l’anarchia, il caos, dove quella gente avrebbe condotto la città e dove ci sarebbe finita essa stessa…</p><p>Combatteva il Generale Jarjayes perché nulla gli pareva sensato al di fuori dell’ordine costituito, quello che discendeva dal sovrano e che solo il sovrano poteva amministrare…</p><p>Che quelli avrebbero finito per ammazzarsi tra di loro prima o poi, perché…</p><p> </p><p>Il generale si strinse nel mantello. Nonostante l’aria fosse ancora calda, un timore sordo ma inesorabile si espanse nella coscienza e nelle viscere.</p><p>Se davvero il popolo di Parigi e della Francia avesse contestato la monarchia al punto da non ritenerla più legittimata a governare, che ne sarebbe stato del suo paese, della Francia?</p><p> </p><p>Alla periferia ovest della città, la situazione era più tranquilla.</p><p>Il generale riuscì ad uscire appena in tempo dalla strada che percorreva, prima che quella venisse chiusa dai soldati con sbarramenti, assi disposte lungo il selciato, dove i militari avrebbero appoggiato lance e baionette.</p><p>I primi bagliori dei bracieri accesi iniziavano ad agitarsi nell’aria, rischiarando i punti strategici delle barricate per avvertire i parigini che quelle non sarebbero state vie da percorrere e che era ora di tornarsene nelle fogne…</p><p> </p><p>Il generale in poco tempo arrivò alla piazzetta convenuta.</p><p>Non era distante da Palais Luxembourg che pure anche quella sera pareva abbellito per ospitare l’ennesimo ricevimento.</p><p>Che i nobili continuassero imperterriti nei loro divertimenti, neppure quello riusciva a comprendere il Generale Jarjayes.</p><p> </p><p>Il convento era rigorosamente sprangato e poche casupole mezze cadenti s’affacciavano allo spiazzo polveroso tinto da qualche ciuffo d’erba rinsecchita.</p><p>Si guardò intorno.</p><p>Non c’era anima viva.</p><p>Cominciò a temere che per via del coprifuoco nessuno si sarebbe presentato ma dopo poco una sorta richiamo attirò la sua attenzione.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>E’ sempre buona regola aspettarsi che dove c’è Dio c’è anche il diavolo…</em>
</p><p>Il generale si voltò e nella penombra vide aprirsi un portone dalla facciata del piccolo convento.</p><p>Ne sbucò fuori una figura esile, vestita con un mantello che copriva in parte il volto.</p><p>Il generale si avvicinò e riconobbe di nuovo Rosalie.</p><p>“Da questa parte” - si sentì dire.</p><p>L’uomo scese da cavallo e mentre si avvicinava l’anta si aprì in tutta la sua altezza, in modo che anche l’animale potesse entrare.</p><p>Entrambi scomparvero, inghiottiti da quel passaggio che per un istante aveva collegato il mondo esterno a quello nascosto e sotterraneo che si stava aprendo davanti agli occhi del Generale Jarjayes.</p><p> </p><p>La giovane non era sola…</p><p>Non c’erano luci, torce, bracieri…</p><p>Il generale si avvide allora che c’era un altro uomo alto e ben piantato.</p><p>Vestito modestamente, l’ufficiale riconobbe gli stivali che erano quelli normalmente indossati da soldati.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro non si presentò, perché non era necessario. Lo sguardo d’intesa consentì ad entrambi di risalire alle comuni vicissitudini che avevano per breve tempo legato i loro destini a quelli di un vecchio demone.</p><p>Quel soldato l’aveva già visto, anche se non rammentava il nome...</p><p>Alain Soisson...</p><p>No, lo rammentò, il generale Jarjayes.</p><p>Alain Soisson, uno di quelli ch’era stato chiuso nell’Abbey per essersi ribellato agli ordini di Bouillé.</p><p> </p><p>“Signor Generale”.</p><p>L’uomo accennò un saluto col capo. C’erano davvero i Soldati della Guardia dietro quella faccenda…</p><p>Molti erano morti il tredici luglio…</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo andare…” - proseguì Rosalie - “Proseguiremo a piedi e poi vi faremo tornare dove verrà portato il vostro cavallo”.</p><p> </p><p>Le tre figure si mossero…</p><p>Il generale non fece in tempo a comprendere…</p><p>Il cavallo era già stato docilmente condotto via.</p><p>L’interno del convento accolse i viandanti che presero a scendere giù verso le cantine per poi proseguire verso stanze ancora più infossate, pregne dell’odore intenso della muffa e del terreno smosso e umido…</p><p>S’era sotto il piano della strada, Jarjayes ne fu certo.</p><p>Il corridoio pareva cieco nel fondo, chiuso, dando l’impressione che la meta fosse lì, esattamente lì…</p><p>No, Jarjayes vide il soldato spostare alcune suppellettili appoggiate ad una parete.</p><p> </p><p>L’ennesima porta venne aperta con una chiave che quello si portava appresso e poi venne richiusa al passaggio.</p><p>Il percorso li portò a risalire ma il dedalo di corridoi aveva generato l’intento voluto, far perdere l’orientamento, che a quel punto, la strada in cui sbucarono era del tutto sconosciuta, con quelle dannate case che parevano tutte uguali e i panni stesi e i passi degli ultimi ubriaconi che s’erano azzardati a sfidare il coprifuoco…</p><p> </p><p>Diversi vicoli, il generale ne contò due, tre forse, se poteva considerarsi tale uno stretto passage che puzzava d’escrementi di gallina…</p><p>L’olezzo lasciò il posto all’odore conosciuto e tetro dell’acqua marcia. La Senna d’improvviso prese a scorrere davanti agli occhi che ci erano sbucati davanti e il generale si domandava allora dove diavolo sarebbero finiti.</p><p>Un barcaiolo li attendeva…</p><p>Dio…</p><p>Allora erano diretti a Rive Droite…</p><p>Non c’impiegarono molto, mentre la misera caravella sfidava la corrente ma la sfruttava pure, che finì quasi per scontrarsi contro le arcate di Pont Royal, ma là sotto era difficile riconoscerla una barchetta per i soldati che stavano sopra a sonnecchiare.</p><p> </p><p>Di nuovo i piedi all’asciutto, Jarjayes venne preso da una strana agitazione. Era ormai più d’un ora che camminavano. Rue de Vaugirard era lontanissima ed in effetti c’era da aspettarsi che il luogo convenuto per l’incontro non potesse essere lo stesso in cui lui avrebbe rivisto sua figlia.</p><p> </p><p>Si risalì su, per il camminamento…</p><p>Un’altra piazzetta…</p><p>Dio…</p><p>Anche quella era chiusa, c’era solo il voltone da cui si era entrati.</p><p>Il soldato s’era fermato appunto lì, intento a controllare che nessuno li seguisse, mentre l’altra si era mossa verso un portone.</p><p> </p><p>Ormai era buio pesto e la giovane, dopo aver atteso qualche istante, bussò tre volte, non forte, tanto che il generale si chiese se qualcuno avrebbe mai potuto sentire nulla, che più che una richiesta di entrare, quella pareva essere una sorta di convenzione, un codice che dava certezza a chi lo ascoltava di chi fosse a bussare.</p><p> </p><p>La porta si aprì, infine, e i tre entrarono velocemente.</p><p>Adesso era certo che quando anche qualcuno avesse pensato di seguirlo non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. Il generale convenne tra sé che quella gente sapeva il fatto suo, forse perché il pericolo di finire alla forca non allettava nessuno…</p><p> </p><p>Un altro uomo che il generale neppure conosceva li attendeva.</p><p>Quello non parlò seppure con un cenno dimostrò di conoscere gli altri due e poi se ne andò scomparendo nelle stanze buie della casa.</p><p>La solidarietà del popolo concedeva di sfruttare un altro passaggio, di quelli che mettevano in collegamento gli edifici tra loro, dai cortili interni delle case.</p><p>Di nuovo il generale si ritrovò a percorrere altri corridoi e ad un certo punto si rese conto che stavano scendendo per finire ingoiati da una galleria sotterranea, una di quelle che s’addentrava nei bassifondi, dove si rifugiavano sbandati e senzatetto.</p><p> </p><p>Il ventre di Parigi, una sorta di universo parallelo, fatto di canali, gallerie, cunicoli, arterie sotterranee di una città del tutto differente da quella della superficie, dove ci finivano a morire quelli dimenticati da Dio e dal re, e dove imperavano regole e leggi a sé, e dove di chiunque si sarebbe potuto perdere le tracce e la vita.</p><p> </p><p>Adesso proprio non lo sapeva più dove si trovasse, nemmeno quale potesse essere l’asse cardinale da seguire.</p><p>Avevano oltrepassato la Senna, quello era l’unico dato certo…</p><p>L’intento dei suoi accompagnatori era evitare che lui memorizzasse un qualsiasi percorso che potesse essere facilmente scoperto e quelli alla fine c’erano riusciti.</p><p>Dopo un’ora di cammino, ciascuno immerso nei propri pensieri, portando con sé forse ragioni differenti per quel cammino, ma accumunati dall’affetto e dalla gratitudine e forse dalla rabbia verso la stessa persona, i tre si ritrovarono di fronte ad un’ennesima porta.</p><p> </p><p>Anche a questa Rosalie bussò tre volte senza ricevere risposta. Aspettò, quasi scandendo il tempo e alla fine bussò ancora una volta dando tre colpi decisi.</p><p>La porta si aprì questa volta e i tre entrarono.</p><p>Il generale si ritrovò in una piccola stanza buia ma nella penombra riconobbe una persona.</p><p>Non l’aveva mai vista…</p><p>Eppure gli pareva di conoscerlo…</p><p> </p><p>“Mi chiamo Bernard Chatelet e sono il marito di Rosalie…”.</p><p>Il generale rispose al saluto con un cenno, ricordando bene chi fosse l’altro ma non accennò alla vecchia storia che aveva portato l’altro ad essere sospettato di numerosi furti ai danni delle famiglie nobili.</p><p>Ancora sua figlia…</p><p>Era stata lei a prendere quell’uomo e nemmeno gliel’aveva fatto vedere o interrogare. S’era sbagliata, aveva dichiarato Oscar e l’aveva lasciato libero.</p><p>Non ci aveva mai creduto Jarjayes che sua figlia si fosse sbagliata e il fatto che quello adesso era diventato uno dei sostenitori del deputato Robespierre, dava conferma delle intuizioni ormai sepolte nel passato.</p><p> </p><p>Il quadro era finalmente completo…</p><p>I Soldati della Guardia e i giornalisti che sostenevano la causa del popolo, del Terzo Stato…</p><p>In quel momento nulla aveva più importanza.</p><p>Il generale si sentiva stanco e voleva assolutamente vedere sua figlia.</p><p> </p><p>“Vi ringrazio per quello che state facendo” – disse meravigliandosi lui stesso di quelle parole cortesi che gli erano uscite d’istinto dalla bocca.</p><p>Bernard porse al generale la mano destra in segno di saluto.</p><p>La formalità così poco aristocratica, dopo un iniziale momento di smarrimento. Venne ricambiata dall’altro con una stretta decisa.</p><p>C’era un ultimo tratto da percorrere, ancora un paio di isolati, e i quattro ripresero il cammino, scendendo nuovamente da una scala posta in una costruzione sulla destra del cortile e poi attraversando altri cunicoli che si snodavano lungo i sotterranei del palazzo.</p><p>La temperatura ora era scesa e l’aria era più fresca, umida.</p><p>Nessun rumore filtrava dall’esterno, tranne lo scricchiolare di qualche foglia secca sotto i passi.</p><p> </p><p>Ancora una volta, per l’ennesima volta, un’altra porta ed un altro segno convenzionale e i quattro si ritrovarono in una casa, buia e umida, nessuna finestra che desse sull’esterno, solo una porta in fondo al corridoio.</p><p>Il generale entrò. Lo sguardo si sollevò da sotto il cappello che aveva sempre tenuto calcato sul capo, e finalmente riconobbe una figura familiare, la persona che si fece avanti entrando nel cono d’ombra illuminato dalle candele che Rosalie e Bernard avevano acceso e che istintivamente riportò il generale alla figlia.</p><p>“André…”.</p><p>Solo un istante per tornare con la mente allo scontro che s’era consumato tra i due solo due mesi prima, il generale in preda all’intento di lavare col sangue della figlia il disonore che lei aveva portato alla famiglia Jarjayes per aver mancato di obbedire all’ordine del sovrano…</p><p>E lui André, che l’aveva fermato, mettendosi in mezzo, opponendosi al volere del padrone di sempre e rivelando una verità ancora più consistente e difficile d’accettare…</p><p>Lui amava Oscar, da sempre e…</p><p>Che loro erano uguali…</p><p>L’uguaglianza tra gli uomini…</p><p>Il caos…</p><p> </p><p>André accennò ad un inchino non appena vide quello che un tempo era stato il suo padrone. Lo fece più per rispetto dell’antico ruolo, che non per l’obbligo di onorare la differenza di classe che c’era stata fra loro.</p><p>Il generale entrò nella stanza.</p><p>Era buia e fredda.</p><p>Illuminata solo da alcune candele poste rigorosamente lontano dalle finestre, chiuse dalle persiane, pareva una sorta di antro sepolto nelle viscere di Paris, quella stanza, che forse racchiudeva la risposta a tutte le sue domande.</p><p>Quando alzò lo sguardo sul generale, André non vide quasi nulla dell’uomo che era stato un tempo, severo e rigoroso, distaccato, per quel suo atteggiamento militaresco che aveva sempre mantenuto nei confronti di tutti.</p><p> </p><p>Era un padre…</p><p>Si sorprese André.</p><p>E in quel momento gli parve che quell’uomo fosse stato sempre e solo quello.</p><p> </p><p>“Signor Generale…”.</p><p>L’altro non fece in tempo a proseguire che il generale l’incalzò.</p><p>“André ti prego, dov’è Oscar? Dov’è mia figlia?”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. D'estate e di more...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>D’estate e di more…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>16 luglio 1789, Parigi, notte…</em>
</p><p>Il silenzio accompagnò i passi di André, l’unico che si permise di fare strada al generale.</p><p>Ridiscesero di nuovo, forse perché solo le viscere umide della città potevano dar certezza che là sotto nessuno si sarebbe azzardato a mettere piede e a cercare e scovare ciò che doveva restare nascosto.</p><p>Imboccarono una porta e poi un lungo corridoio scrostato, vuoto, freddo, odoroso di muffa, verdognolo.</p><p>Antro dannato che dava su una stanzetta appena rischiarata da un moccolo acceso in un angolo, e piantato nell’angolo opposto una sorta d’improvvisato baldacchino che celava un giaciglio, a terra, addossato alla parete anch’essa ammuffita, e raggomitolato dentro un corpo, si sarebbe detto, disteso sul lato destro, i capelli sparsi e sciolti…</p><p> </p><p>Il silenzio accompagnò la visione scura che obbligò il generale ad avvicinarsi per dar modo agli occhi di abituarsi alla luce ed alla mente di abituarsi all’immagine, così lontana dal consueto vivere placido e quasi ordinario della sua vita.</p><p> </p><p>Sì, la conosceva la figura distesa a terra.</p><p>La poteva appellare solo così, <em>figura</em>, perché quella pareva davvero una figura sgusciata fuori da una distorta contorsione della mente, corrotta da infausti sogni.</p><p>Una fisionomia esile, senza vita, la linea del viso appena intravista fino alla guancia scarna e poi cacciata giù, insaccata nel collo.</p><p>Gli occhi chiusi, l’espressione chiusa, la carnagione pallida…</p><p>Le mani distese.</p><p> </p><p>I capelli sparsi ad incorniciare il volto si adagiavano sul cuscino.</p><p>Ci appoggiò la mano sopra il Generale Jarjayes…</p><p>Li aveva riconosciuti nella tonalità raccolta dal pittore, nemmeno dieci giorni prima, ora divenuta asciutta, polverosa, spenta.</p><p>Ci passò piano le dita, accarezzandoli…</p><p>Rimasero intrappolate in un nodo scuro amaranto.</p><p>Il sangue di quell’assurda rivolta…</p><p> </p><p>Non si stupì il Generale Jarjayes ma rimase lì su quel corpo a chiedersi se davvero quella era sua figlia.</p><p>L’aveva lasciata solo quattro giorni prima, cinque ormai.</p><p>Tremò la mano sui capelli. Si strinsero le dita.</p><p> </p><p>Il Generale Jarjayes era uomo ancora forte e tenace.</p><p>Andrè allungò una specie di cassa perché l’altro si sedesse…</p><p>Il corpo quasi s’insaccò su sé stesso e gli occhi s’abbassarono al livello del viso dell’altra e ancora nel silenzio il padre rimase ad osservare la figlia che pareva dormisse. Il respiro era lieve, gli occhi erano chiusi.</p><p>Tutto pareva esser destinato a mantenersi così, immutabile, per sempre.</p><p> </p><p>Quattro giorni…</p><p>Il generale ebbe un sussulto.</p><p><em>Sei tu…</em> – pensò, tentando di convincersi d’esser ripiombato nello stesso sogno che l’aveva perseguitato fino ad allora e che doveva svegliarsi e allora si sarebbe ritrovato di nuovo nella propria stanza, circondato dal sobrio arredamento che conosceva mentre il tempo avrebbe preso a scorrere entro le mura domestiche, entro le quotidiane abitudini e…</p><p>Guardò ancora più intensamente il volto.</p><p>Sì era proprio lei….</p><p>Sua figlia…</p><p>Non disse nulla voltandosi verso André per appellarsi a lui, che lui doveva saperlo che diavolo doveva essere accaduto e lui doveva saperlo com’era stato possibile che…</p><p>Non riuscì ad esporle le domande e l’altro spiegò quel che c’era da spiegare senza addentrarsi negli eventi che già tutta Parigi conosceva e che a macchia d’olio rimbombavano per tutta la Francia.</p><p>Che i parigini avessero preso il coraggio d’assaltare la fortezza della Bastiglia e che ci fossero riusciti con l’aiuto dei Soldati della Guardia Francese e che in testa ai disertori ci fosse stata proprio lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, il generale probabilmente lo sapeva già e con altrettanta certezza a quel punto non gliene importava un accidente di niente!</p><p>Era lì…</p><p> </p><p>Se le ricordava André le volte in cui il padre voleva sapere cosa passava nella testa della figlia e il padre lo chiedeva a lui, ad André, che i gesti pubblici di ribellione, quelli se li era sempre ritrovati sbattuti in faccia senza che lui potesse farci, neppure lì, un accidente di niente.</p><p>Ma cosa c’avesse nel cuore Oscar François de Jarjayes, quello ormai lo sapeva solo André Grandier. Il Generale Jarjayes l’aveva sempre saputo in fondo al proprio, di cuore.</p><p>Con quello gli stava parlando ad André, che Jarjayes non riusciva nemmeno ad aprir bocca, e solo così con il cuore glielo stava chiedendo Jarjayes perché Oscar fosse lì, in quell’angolo, abbattuta, come morta…</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che cos’è accaduto?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Che i cannoni della Bastiglia fossero stati puntati sulla città e che al comandante della fortezza non gli fosse parso vero di far sentire la loro voce sui tetti di Parigi e che, allora, usare a propria volta i cannoni trascinati fuori dagli Invalides fosse stato l’unico sistema per evitare la strage di tutti quelli che s’erano radunati là sotto…</p><p>E che poi la testa di De Lonay fosse stata issata sulla picca dei vincitori ch’erano riusciti a tirar giù il ponte levatoio…</p><p>Tutto quello, anche quello, poco importava al Generale Jarjayes. Lo sapeva già…</p><p> </p><p>E che il buon Marchese de La Fayette, nominato comandante delle Milizie Parigine, avesse disposto l’amnistia per i disertori, semplicemente per tenersi buono il popolaccio che adesso quei dannati soldati li voleva portare in trionfo…</p><p>E che far passare quella decisione per una magnanima concessione del re fosse stato l’unico modo per evitare che quello stesso popolaccio si fosse avviato quel giorno stesso verso Versailles, per prendersi anche la reggia come aveva fatto con la Bastiglia…</p><p>Nemmeno quello importava al generale.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non era un semplice soldato disertore…</p><p>C’era altro in quella storia…</p><p>Certo, che i cecchini della Bastiglia avessero avuto una mira decente…</p><p>Anche quello Jarjayes poteva averlo intuito.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora è stata colpita da loro?” – chiese a bassa voce.</p><p>“Di striscio…sì…diciamo di striscio…”.</p><p>“E’ ferita…”.</p><p>“Non è grave” – continuò André, la voce un poco affaticata, piatta, quasi uscisse controvoglia.</p><p>“Ma allora…mi hanno detto che…”.</p><p>André si avvicinò e s’inginocchiò.</p><p>Il viso si contrasse in una smorfia.</p><p>Il generale se ne accorse.</p><p>“Sei stato ferito anche tu…ti hanno colpito?”.</p><p> </p><p>André appoggiò la mano sulla fronte di Oscar, scostando i capelli.</p><p>“Non ha importanza…sono stato fortunato. Mio padre era un fabbro davvero bravo…”.</p><p>“Tuo…padre?” – balbettò Jarjayes.</p><p>“L’acciaio era di ottima qualità…e fortunatamente la guarnigione che presidiava Pont Marie aveva a disposizione polvere da sparo scadente…il colpo è stato forte ma i miei compagni mi hanno trascinato via…ci hanno sparato di nuovo, dai tetti. Io sono rimasto sotto il corpo di un…di un amico…lui è stato colpito e io sono rimasto lì, per un poco. Sinceramente avevo creduto davvero d’esser morto. Poi quando i soldati se ne sono andati, ne sono arrivati altri che mi hanno rubato la giacca dell’uniforme…nemmeno loro si sono accorti che ero ancora vivo…”.</p><p>“Dio…tu…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Parigi mi ha salvato…Signor Generale. Ho cercato Oscar…l’ho ritrovata là, sotto la Bastiglia…l’ho trascinata via…gl’informatori avevano già sparso la voce sui soldati disertori. Non ho ritenuto di riportarla a casa…”.</p><p>“Hai preso una decisione saggia…è stato meglio così…”.</p><p>André sorvolò sulla chiosa del generale.</p><p>Che fosse perché la figlia era ormai considerata un disertore non gliene importava un accidente di niente neppure a lui…</p><p>Gli premeva rivelare altro, perché la strada da seguire portava altrove, lontano, nel limbo d’un futuro incerto e sconosciuto.</p><p>“Signor Generale…Oscar…è malata…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole s’erano incanalate piuttosto scorrevoli fino a quel momento, complice la narrazione di fatti conosciuti e tutto sommato neutri.</p><p>La conversazione si bloccò di colpo.</p><p>“André…”.</p><p>Il nome rivelato piano, mentre il generale osservò la mano dell’altro posarsi sulla fronte di Oscar. Un gesto sorprendente, inaspettato che pure rivelava l’intensità del discorso e la realtà dei fatti.</p><p> </p><p>“L’abbiamo portata via dalla piazza…da allora si è risvegliata che per pochi istanti. Il dottore ha semplicemente fasciato le ferite…i cecchini l’avrebbero ammazzata…ma questo ormai non ha più importanza…”.</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes ascoltava.</p><p>Nella testa si dipanavano mescolandosi gli avvenimenti di quelle ore…</p><p>
  <em>De Lonay e Flesselles sono stati ammazzati…</em>
</p><p>Tanto per rammentare soltanto i nomi più importanti…</p><p>
  <em>La Fayette è stato nominato comandante delle milizie parigine…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sua Maestà la Regina…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si fece veloce…</p><p>Nulla aveva più importanza adesso.</p><p> </p><p>“Da quel giorno sembra caduta in un sonno senza tempo nel quale attraversa momenti di estremo dolore quando la febbre si alza e momenti più calmi quando sembra solo dormire…” – disse André - “Negli ultimi tempi i turni di servizio sono stati molto duri…è probabile che fosse allo stremo…”.</p><p> </p><p><em>Il re dovrà essere a Parigi domani</em> …</p><p>
  <em>Flesselles è morto…chi lo accoglierà?</em>
</p><p>Questo pensava il Generale Jarjayes perché, dannazione, le parole di André proprio non volevano farsi strada e colpire, là dove c’era da colpire, nell’ego di un padre che nemmeno s’era accorto che la figlia…</p><p> </p><p>“Sta morendo…signore…” – sussurrò André. L’espressione serrata…</p><p>Il tono cinico, contro sé stesso, perché doveva ancora capirlo come non se ne fosse accorto, nemmeno lui, che pure era certo di amarla ed era certo di conoscerla.</p><p> </p><p>“Io non sapevo…” – disse Jarjayes – “Non me n’ero accorto…com’è potuto accadere…”.</p><p>Ormai la vita s’era dispersa e aveva preso altre strade, quella della figlia distante da quella del padre che pure l’aveva sempre tenuta d’occhio quella di lei, forse più che quella delle altre figlie ormai sistemate nelle mani sagge di altrettanti mariti.</p><p> </p><p>André s’interruppe e sbatté il pugno contro il pavimento sporco.</p><p>“Maledizione come ho fatto a non accorgermi di tutto questo, come ho fatto a non capire…io dovevo… dovevo immaginarlo…” – gridò, chiuse gli occhi, in silenzio tornò da lei viva, tra le sue braccia, neanche due giorni prima, quando l’aveva accarezzata, baciata, amata e aveva ascoltato la paura di osare e cedere e…</p><p>Le guance umide…</p><p>Il cuore, il cuore era lì, sul petto, come dovesse uscirci dal petto…</p><p>Ora era André ad avere paura.</p><p>Paura che non avrebbe avuto più tempo.</p><p>Aveva paura per lei, perché avrebbe voluto regalarle quel tempo per amare ed amarsi…</p><p> </p><p>André si maledisse, in silenzio, per non aver capito, per non essere riuscito a portarla via…</p><p>Per non averle impedito……</p><p>
  <em>Cosa?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per non averti impedito di essere te stessa?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ecco cosa!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il Generale Jarjayes ascoltò in silenzio le poche parole di André.</p><p>Anche Rosalie aveva detto la stessa cosa.</p><p> </p><p>Il tono cinico s’impose nuovamente…</p><p>“Il suo dovere…”.</p><p>Come a dire, c’entravano poco i cecchini della Bastiglia. Quella bestia feroce veniva da lontano e s’era insinuata nelle ossa e nella carne per rispettare il dovere di onorare il casato, l’uniforme, il ruolo…</p><p>Il padre…</p><p>Per assurdo che fosse, e forse in un rigurgito d’orgoglio, se lo disse il Generale Jarjayes che nel nome del padre, la figlia s’era ridotta così.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale ebbe un sussulto.</p><p>Voltò lo sguardo che si posò sull’uniforme di Oscar, appoggiata poco lontano su una cassa.</p><p>Gli unici colori sgargianti in quella stanza, l’oro delle decorazioni e delle spalline, il blu del tessuto…</p><p>Nessuno stemma nobiliare sopra…</p><p>Nessuno….</p><p>Ecco cos’era accaduto.</p><p>Oscar l’aveva seguita quella vita imposta finché era stato possibile.</p><p><em>E’ colpa mia -</em> si disse il generale, intuendo che nemmeno quello adesso aveva ormai importanza.</p><p>Per senso pratico Jarjayes aveva sempre fatto a meno d’intestardirsi a comprendere le ragioni degli avvenimenti. Li seguiva, li studiava, tentava di contenerne gli effetti…</p><p>Tutto quanto accaduto esondava dalle rive dell’ordine e del rispetto delle regole e della devozione al regime ch’egli doveva proteggere.</p><p>Una vita in bilico non era ciò che si aspettava di trovare…</p><p> </p><p>“No…è colpa mia! E’ solo colpa mia” – disse con un filo di voce - “Se non avessi voluto soddisfare un mio assurdo capriccio, quando Oscar è nata non saremmo arrivati a questo e lei ora forse non sarebbe in queste condizioni! Sarebbe…”.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase in silenzio.</p><p>Si alzò andando verso l’uniforme, ne accarezzò la stoffa, con delicatezza, come se accarezzasse lei.</p><p>Sul tessuto s’affollavano i respiri, i loro, le dita, le loro, impresse a farsi strada per cercare la pelle, per respirarla…</p><p>Se non fosse stato per quella scelta scellerata, per quell’uniforme, forse non si sarebbero mai conosciuti e quando anche fosse accaduto i destini si sarebbero divisi molto prima, e quando anche l’avessero scoperto di amarsi…</p><p>Che dannata vita sarebbe mai stata quella di lei…</p><p> </p><p>“Signor Generale, se lei può attribuirsi una colpa allora la sua è una colpa lieve. Oscar ha vissuto la sua vita e in questo era libera, della libertà di poter vedere ed ascoltare ciò che accadeva attorno a lei. Per tutti dovrebbe essere così. Ma per lei è accaduto…per assurdo che sia, sono stati proprio l’educazione e la rigidità che contraddistinguono il mondo in cui è vissuta, ad averle consentito di sentire, di provare sensazioni che le altre donne non avrebbero mai potuto provare, imprigionate in una vita già decisa da altri e regolata da schemi dai quali non è possibile uscire…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale ascoltava in silenzio le parole.</p><p>Faticava a ragionare in termini di libertà…</p><p>Una parola vuota per lui…</p><p>Che pure, nella bocca di André, pareva acquistare un senso di assoluta e lucida chiarezza, come se tutto il sofferto si fosse radunato lì, in quella parola, anche se adesso, le conseguenze potevano essere terribili.</p><p> </p><p>“Vorrei…” – chiese alla fine il generale.</p><p> “Da quando l’abbiamo portata qui ha riaperto gli occhi solo per qualche istante. E pareva che non riconoscesse nemmeno me. Ho pensato solo a restarle accanto fino alla fine…ma respira…Dio…lei respira…allora provateci pure…forse…riconoscerà la vostra voce e magari si sveglierà…”.</p><p> </p><p>S’avvicinò al viso, il padre.</p><p>Intravide la mano bianca, bianchissima, quasi trasparente all’ondeggiare della tenue luce dell’unica candela accesa nella stanza.</p><p>Non c’erano altre fonti di luce, in quella che doveva essere una cantina, che da lì non dovevano uscire nemmeno i respiri di chi ci stava morendo dentro.</p><p> </p><p>Perché fuori il popolaccio era arrabbiato e nessuno sapeva con chi se la sarebbe presa quella dannata folla di esagitati, la prossima volta, adesso che aveva capito che l’odore del sangue non era poi così disgustoso e anzi qualche altra testa l’avrebbe volentieri ficcata su una picca.</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes rilesse a mente i dispacci ch’erano arrivati da Parigi in quelle ore.</p><p>Picche e baionette spezzate e lance arrugginite e coltelli e asce…</p><p>Quelli se ne andavano in giro per la città a guardare in cagnesco gli altri, quelli a cui da sotto il mantello gli occhieggiava un lembo di velluto o broccato fiorito.</p><p>Ecco allora che non si doveva sapere che là sotto c’era una donna, nobile, una contessa, la figlia d’un generale dell’esercito.</p><p>Anche se quella stava morendo.</p><p> </p><p>Il padre risalì con lo sguardo dalla mano al braccio sinistro. Si soffermò sulla camicia strappata alla meno peggio forse per lasciar spazio in fretta e furia alla fasciatura di fortuna.</p><p>Macchie di sangue orlavano la stoffa, leggermente aperta sul petto che pareva fisso, forse appena mosso da un respiro quasi impercettibile se un osservatore non fosse stato più che attento.</p><p>La fronte imperlata di sudore era immobile, la bocca semichiusa chiedeva aria, ma il respiro lento si perdeva nel silenzio di quel luogo buio e umido.</p><p> </p><p> “Oscar…”.</p><p>Nessun movimento, nessun suono, nessuna risposta. Solo il respiro impercettibile, ritmato, soffocato, unico segno di vita appena tangibile, seppure irraggiungibile.</p><p> </p><p>“Vorrei portarla in un luogo più tranquillo e sicuro…” – disse André risoluto ma rassegnato – “Anche se adesso…è ancora debole”.</p><p>Il resoconto era spiccio seppure incombeva il dubbio che fuori da lì Oscar non ci sarebbe uscita viva.</p><p>Il generale strinse la mano della figlia.</p><p>“Non…non adesso…” – sibilò mentre stringeva i denti e si malediceva.</p><p>“Non…come?”.</p><p>Andrè si parò davanti all’altro. Che doveva comprendere perché un padre non avesse a cuore almeno le ultime ore di vita di una figlia e perché un padre imponesse che lei dovesse morire lì, in quella squallida cantina ammuffita nella pancia di Parigi.</p><p>“Signore…Oscar non può farcela…qua sotto…”.</p><p>“Lo so…ma…domani il re verrà a Parigi…ci saranno presidi ovunque…”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè sulle prime non comprese. Nemmeno lui s’era azzardato ad uscire allo scoperto nelle ore successive alla caduta della fortezza.</p><p>Il dubbio d’essere braccati come disertori era ancora vivo. Poi s’era sparsa la voce dell’amnistia e di quel Marchese, La Fayette, che aveva proposto di accogliere appunto i disertori nella milizia paginina. Mossa astuta s’erano detti i superstiti delle due compagnie che si erano chiesti se tornare ad essere appunto soldati o continuare a recitare la parte dei disertori.</p><p>André non aveva avuto molta scelta. L’istinto e la necessità gli avevano imposto di restare nascosto, ma adesso…</p><p>“Ho capito…” – concluse.</p><p>In realtà non comprendeva.</p><p>“Anch’io voglio portarla via da qui…” – rispose Jarjayes – “Ma non adesso…”.</p><p><em>Spiegatevi</em> - sembrò chiedere André che si fece avanti.</p><p> </p><p>“Il Marchese La Fayette ha chiesto di riammettere i disertori…e vuole creare una nuova milizia che controllerà Parigi e le sue strade…”.</p><p>“E Oscar…”.</p><p>“Mia figlia è nobile e…”.</p><p> </p><p>André deglutì a fatica.</p><p>Oscar non era un soldato semplice.</p><p> </p><p>“Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta mi ha rivelato che alcuni ufficiali non avrebbero intenzione di usare lo stesso riguardo nei confronti…”.</p><p>Nel silenzio, André comprese.</p><p>“Nel caso si accerterà che lei è ancora viva…”.</p><p>“Allora nessuno sa che lei…”.</p><p>“Nessuno sa che lei è viva e nessuno dovrà saperlo André…”.</p><p>“Perché dannazione?”.</p><p>Stare lì a discutere della vita di una persona che nemmeno si sapeva se sarebbe arrivata a vedere la luce del giorno successivo non aveva molto senso, ma bruciava constatare che, semmai fosse vissuta, Oscar non sarebbe stata più la stessa di prima.</p><p>“Sua Maestà mi ha accennato a…un bando capitale…su di lei…”.</p><p>“Un bando…”.</p><p>Il termine asettico piombò come lava incandescente.</p><p>Peggio delle <em>lettres de cachet…</em></p><p> </p><p>“Che dite?”.</p><p>“E’ così…”.</p><p>“La regina…” – balbettò André – “Voi…voi non potete permetterlo!”.</p><p>Jarjayes sollevò lo sguardo livido sull’altro.</p><p>“Il re…il re permetterebbe questo?” – obiettò André sorpreso – “Non è possibile! Il re non potrebbe…”.</p><p>“Il re…parli del re?” – gli contestò cinicamente il generale – “Quello stesso re che quella che tu e tutti voi ribelli chiamate Assemblea Nazionale vorrebbe togliere di mezzo?”.</p><p>“Nessuno vuole questo…signore…ma…”.</p><p>L’uomo osservò nel vuoto come a cercare soddisfazione all’esile rivincita che s’era preso, almeno a parole.</p><p>A questo stava portando la sete di libertà che infuocava le strade di Parigi e gli animi dei deputati.</p><p>“André…non ti facevo così ingenuo…sai anche tu che il potere di certi generali è persino superiore a quello del re…”.</p><p>André dovette indietreggiare colpito dalla spietata e lucida ricostruzione dell’altro.</p><p>All’apparenza ciò che pareva guidare le menti e la coscienza erano i massimi principi dell’uguaglianza e della libertà e…</p><p>Dietro, sotto, in profondità, nelle viscere della vita di ogni santo giorno, c’era altro, c’era la vita quella vera, viva, fatta di desiderio, di occhi piantati addosso, di respiri, di dita intrecciate, di futuro che non c’era più.</p><p>Al diavolo che agli uomini gli venisse detto ch’erano tutti uguali. Gli uomini non sono uguali quando esiste anche un solo uomo che può arrogarsi il diritto di prendersi la vita di un altro uomo.</p><p>Al diavolo le grandi Dichiarazioni e la Costituzione della Francia con cui si riempivano la bocca i deputati che lo muovevano il popolaccio e lo agitavano, soffiando sul fuoco, contro le fortezze di pietra, per tirarle giù…</p><p>Dio, Oscar era lì, in quel letto…</p><p>Lì c’era la sua vita appesa ad una scelta da cui non si poteva più tornare indietro.</p><p>Illuso e ridicolo sarebbe stato giudicato chi avesse immaginato osare il contrario.</p><p>La scelta di contrapporsi al mondo a cui apparteneva Oscar François de Jarjayes aveva un prezzo.</p><p>Il mondo a cui era appartenuta – perché ormai non vi apparteneva più – non avrebbe lasciato passare sotto silenzio il tradimento di chi doveva fedeltà assoluta…</p><p>E stare in bilico tra quel mondo e quell’altro, quello che s’affacciava nella storia della Francia…</p><p>Neppure quello era immaginabile. Non per molto tempo.</p><p>Forse nemmeno per quel poco che il destino le avrebbe concesso di vivere, ad Oscar François de Jarjayes.</p><p> </p><p>Era da stupidi pensarlo ed immaginarlo…</p><p>Era da ingenui credere che quel mondo, quell’altro che aveva da venire, l’avrebbe accolta a braccia aperte, la contessa Oscar François de Jarjayes.</p><p> </p><p>Le scelte hanno un prezzo e…</p><p>“Purtroppo il Generale Bouillè come comandante delle forze armate nutre dei sospetti su quanto accaduto il 14. Che la gente fosse in possesso di cannoni si sapeva già. Sono stati portati via dagli Invalides…ma che il popolo sia stato capace di usarli per colpire la fortezza…questo ha indotto a pensare che anche i soldati si fossero schierati dalla loro parte. Nessuno ha visto rientrare né voi né il comandante in caserma…mentre i corpi ritrovati sono già stati identificati. E’ stato dato l’ordine di cercarla e Bouillé mi ha ordinato di fare altrettanto. Ufficialmente per trovarla. Poi le parole di Sua Maestà non hanno fatto altro che confermare i miei di sospetti. Non la cercheranno per arrestarla e deferirla al Tribunale Militare. No…forse per… sì… per toglierla di mezzo. Lei è nobile e non è ammesso che un nobile si confonda con il popolo e osteggi la monarchia che deve difendere a costo della vita. Ciò che ha fatto mia figlia è un esempio che non deve essere ripetuto. Nessuno deve avere il coraggio di fare quello che ha fatto lei!”.</p><p> </p><p>I pugni stretti, il respiro spezzato.</p><p>Non aveva ancora assorbito il colpo della malattia.</p><p>Avevano vagato per la città in cerca di un posto sicuro.</p><p>Quando era tornata dall’incontro con il generale, Rosalie aveva accennato che…</p><p>Ora il Generale Jarjayes era stato molto chiaro e tutto si complicava terribilmente.</p><p>
  <em>Come farò a portarti via?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E dove poi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come faccio a toglierti da questo inferno senza che nessuno si accorga di te, almeno per…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“E’ probabile che Bouillè abbia dato l’ordine di far seguire anche me. Conoscendo i metodi di certe gerarchie militari non esiterà a pagare per avere queste informazioni, da chiunque gliele possa fornire, anche dai rivoltosi stessi se necessario. Dovete stare molto attenti. Io non posso ritirare i miei soldati, senza destare sospetti…posso dir loro di cercare lontano da qui. Di più non posso fare per ora…ma dobbiamo portarla via e metterla in salvo…lontano…” – concluse Jarjayes tornando con lo sguardo alla figlia.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè tirò un respiro fondo. Non aveva senso girarci tanto attorno.</p><p>L’esperienza vissuta con il soldato Sabin era oltremodo eloquente.</p><p>“Oscar…lei è troppo debole, troppo vulnerabile…resterà qui per adesso…ma…”.</p><p>L’altro sollevò lo sguardo.</p><p>Che altro poteva mai esserci…</p><p>Sì perché c’era dell’altro.</p><p>Perché non era davvero possibile pensare che ordinare ai propri soldati di tirare giù a cannonate una fortezza simbolo della dinastia dei Borboni fosse sufficiente ad indurre gli altri, quegli altri, ad accogliere una contessa, figlia di un generale, tra le fila di coloro che combattevano per una Francia diversa</p><p> </p><p>“La storia del Comandante di Soldati della Guardia che ha aiutato i rivoltosi a prendere la Bastiglia ormai è divenuta nota e per assurdo pare che alcuni…alcuni di quelli che osteggiano la monarchia non abbiano accettato questo fatto…non vogliono che un nobile possa usurpare il diritto di guidare il popolo che spetterebbe solo a loro…”.</p><p>“Che intendi…dire…” – chiese Jarjayes con un filo di voce.</p><p>“Oscar è nobile… e per certuni quello è un abito che non ci si leva di dosso facilmente! Nemmeno tirando giù la Bastiglia con la forza dei cannoni. E per lo stesso motivo per cui i suoi superiori la stanno cercando…per quello stesso motivo, altri, che nobili non sono, la stanno cercando e nemmeno loro…temo che nemmeno loro la consegnerebbero alle autorità. Io stesso ero stato osteggiato, quando entrai nei Soldati della Guardia e solo perché ero vissuto in una famiglia nobile…”.</p><p>“Dio…perché…”.</p><p>“Perché…perché non possiamo sperare che tutti comprendano le sue e le nostre vere intenzioni e soprattutto che accettino lei pur essendo una nobile. Resteremo nascosti. Dobbiamo restare nascosti…avete saputo cosa è accaduto a Flesselles…”.</p><p>“Sì…un colpo alla testa sulla via per Palais Royal…volevano processarlo quei dannati…”.</p><p>“Un colpo alla testa…” – ripeté André – “E’ molto facile ammazzare una persona di questi tempi…”.</p><p>Gli appigli erano davvero esigui.</p><p>“Le persone che ci stanno aiutando hanno tenuto per sé questa storia…è difficile comprendere di chi possiamo fidarci…Monsieur Chatelet ha persino ammesso di non averne parlato neppure con i deputati a cui è vicino…non si fida…”.</p><p>“Nemmeno di loro…Dio… Oscar si è quasi fatta ammazzare per questa gente…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale si alzò e fissò l’altro. L’incedere fu più risoluto, ansioso, tranciante, intenso.</p><p>Voleva tempo Jarjayes e voleva colmare quel tempo con certezze granitiche.</p><p>“André tu ami mia figlia?”.</p><p> </p><p>Una domanda inaspettata, ma non troppo.</p><p>Una domanda incredibile, ma non troppo.</p><p>Barriere da abbattere ormai non ve n’erano più.</p><p>Il generale pareva essersi arreso dal giorno in cui André l’aveva trascinato via, l’ufficiale con la spada sollevata per lavare con la vita della figlia il disonore della sua ribellione, e Andrè piantato sull’altro pronto ad ammazzarlo il suo padrone, che non l’avrebbe mai consentito a quel dannato onore di prendersi la vita della persona che amava…</p><p>Al diavolo l’onore e il rango…</p><p> </p><p>Un istante d’incertezza, dettata solo dall’istinto di proteggere e celare nel profondo l’istinto che li aveva legati, solo pochi giorni prima…</p><p>“Signore voi…conoscete ciò che mi lega a lei…non ho mai smesso in tutti questi anni di volerle bene e mai smetterò…qualsiasi cosa accada…”.</p><p>Il generale l’ascoltò in silenzio.</p><p>“E tu sai cosa prova lei per te?”.</p><p> </p><p>La pragmaticità dell’ufficiale pareva andare di pari passo con l’incedere degli eventi che non avrebbero ammesso ripensamenti o dubbi.</p><p>Una domanda inimmaginabile, fino a qualche giorno prima.</p><p>Il generale voleva tempo, allora, e voleva certezze…</p><p>Di nuovo André avrebbe voluto dire che <em>sì</em>…<em>sì</em>….</p><p>Anche sua figlia lo amava….</p><p>Si limitò a ripetere quello che aveva detto di sé stesso. Che l’amava, più della vita stessa e che lei lo sapeva…</p><p>“So che per lei è lo stesso…io comunque non la lascerò mai”.</p><p>Nient’altro, anche se ben altro ci sarebbe stato da dire o addirittura gridare al mondo intero.</p><p>Lui l’amava e, sì, anche lei lo amava. Al di sopra del tempo e delle distanze, senza condizioni, senza paura. Solo questo contava e nient’altro.</p><p>André si era rimesso nelle mani di Oscar e quelle mani si erano finalmente aperte ad accoglierlo.</p><p>In una sorta d’impalpabile passaggio di ruoli André consentiva al Generale Jarjayes di essere padre e di rimettere a sua volta le mani e la vita della figlia nelle mani e nella vita dell’uomo che lei aveva scelto.</p><p>Rispettare quella volontà era il minimo che il padre doveva alla figlia.</p><p> </p><p>Il colloquio sarebbe proseguito.</p><p>Alain bussò piano e poi entrò.</p><p>“Fuori ci sono strani movimenti…abbiamo notato persone che non sono del quartiere e che stanno girando chiedendo informazioni su quanto accaduto due giorni fa…”.</p><p>Il generale guardò i due uomini e fu il primo a convenire che per lui era arrivato il momento di andarsene.</p><p>“E’ troppo pericoloso se resto. Non voglio attirare l’attenzione su questo posto. Come potrò rimettermi in contatto con voi?”.</p><p> </p><p>André ed Alain si guardarono, entrambi tentati dal desiderio di fidarsi di quell’uomo. Era pur sempre il padre di Oscar.</p><p>“Sarà più prudente se saremo noi a cercarvi, Signor Generale” - replicò André - “E comunque prima di qualche giorno sarà impossibile pensare di andarsene da qui. Almeno fino a quando…”.</p><p>L’altro l’interruppe e gli occhi lo fissarono…</p><p>“E tu? André tu come stai?”.</p><p> </p><p>André si stupì della domanda. Una domanda…</p><p>Ch’era stato ferito lo sapevano in pochi e lui s’era raccomandato di non fiatare con nessuno, nemmeno con il generale.</p><p>Che l’uomo si riferisse…</p><p>“Io…signore…”.</p><p>“Me l’ha detto…la vostra amica…quella giovane ch’era stata tempo fa a casa Jarjayes…la tua vista…”.</p><p>“Non…non dovete preoccuparvi…signore…me la caverò…”.</p><p>“Non devi mentire. La vita di mia figlia è nelle tue mani e…”.</p><p>Pragmatico davvero, Jarjayes, quando si metteva in testa d’ottenere qualcosa.</p><p>“Ho capito…io…io veglierò su di lei…”.</p><p>Lo sguardo rimase sull’altro, che André l’intuiva il senso della richiesta.</p><p>Cinica ma tranciante.</p><p>Se si volevano salvare…</p><p> </p><p>Le parole volutamente sospese s’incastrarono nell’espressione sfatta di André. I pugni si strinsero e il volto si contrasse.</p><p>Il dubbio che tutto sarebbe stato inutile se lei non fosse sopravvissuta.</p><p>Il dubbio che lui sarebbe stato impotente una volta che il buio fosse sceso definitivamente sui suoi occhi.</p><p>L’unica certezza era dettata dall’istinto di fidarsi l’uno dell’altro.</p><p>Il generale ed André si scambiarono solo un ultimo sguardo, senza parlarsi.</p><p>André doveva fidarsi del generale, non aveva scelta e lui doveva fidarsi di André.</p><p>Quell’unica certezza per ora doveva bastare.</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes si permise solo un ultimo sguardo alla figlia. Il destino di molti rimescolato nei pochi minuti pareva non averla sfiorata. La rigida educazione gli impedì di avvicinarsi di nuovo per salutarla e così uscì dalla stanza con aria sommessa, seguito da André.</p><p> </p><p>Bernard Chatelet si offrì di accompagnarlo.</p><p>Il generale comprese che l’uomo era l’unico che avrebbe potuto oltrepassare i sinistri livelli di controllo che presidiavano il foborgo, passandoci al di sopra e al di sotto, infilandosi nei pertugi dei cortili e nelle scale che conducevano nei meandri di cantine ammuffite e cunicoli scuri, sfruttando la straordinaria ed evanescente cortina di protezione che si era animata dal nulla dopo il 14 luglio.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si permise di restare nella stanzetta.</p><p>Si avvicinò al letto.</p><p>“Apri gli occhi, comandante…dannazione…voglio vedere di nuovo i tuoi occhi…voglio sentire la tua voce…che ci ordina puntare in alto i cannoni e di non indietreggiare…Dio…tanti sono morti…non deve accadere ancora…” - sussurrò con voce calma ma ferma.</p><p>Alain si contrasse…</p><p>I piedi pestati a terra di Romanov, il fastidioso balbettio di Lasalle, le sentenze sputate al cielo da Voltaire gli mancavano tremendamente. I compagni travolti dalla loro stessa scelta.</p><p>Lei era lì anche grazie a loro e dannazione non poteva permettersi di morire e di rendere inutile il destino che gli altri s’erano intestarditi a scegliere.</p><p>Si permise di sfiorare la mano, quasi con soggezione, perché mai prima di quel momento aveva osato avvicinarsi così tanto.</p><p>Sperò di risvegliare una reazione, una qualsiasi, capace di riaccendere la speranza di rivedere lo sguardo dell’altra, come l’aveva lasciato là, là sotto le torri nere, in mezzo al fumo, alle grida, agli spari, che adesso pareva non fosse mai accaduto nulla…</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo andare…”.</p><p>Ritrasse la mano e sussultò Alain, grande e grosso, alla voce risoluta e lieve di Rosalie che era rientrata. Nelle mani un mantello scuro, stretto tra le dita, e negli occhi l’espressione di chi teme d’incrociare respiri e sguardi sbagliati, che pure lì dentro non ci si poteva più restare.</p><p>Anche André entrò nella stanza.</p><p>“Avevi ragione Alain…è meglio lasciare questo posto…tanto non avrebbe avuto senso restare ancora”.</p><p>“Quell’uomo è stato attento ma quelli là fuori non molleranno facilmente…” – biascicò il soldato tornando con lo sguardo al comandante.</p><p>André strinse i pugni, di nuovo.</p><p>Non aveva senso ragguagliare gli altri sulle informazioni ricevute dal generale. Era necessario uscire da lì, al più presto.</p><p> </p><p>Tentò d’inchinarsi per sollevare Oscar.</p><p>Il colpo preso tre giorni prima piegò le forze e una smorfia di dissenso contro la propria stessa incapacità lo fece quasi imprecare.</p><p>“Lascia…André…la porterò io…”.</p><p>Lo sollevò piano, Alain, il suo comandante, che davvero Romanov aveva ragione quando gli aveva rivelato che lei era leggera e magra e…</p><p>Il soldataccio aveva tirato su con naso mentre diceva che quella donna aveva pianto, in silenzio, in quel dannato vicolo di Saint Petersburg, quando avevano ritrovato la bambina appesa al cappio e Romanov non ci aveva creduto finché non l’aveva vista quella donna, nobile, piangere per una povera mocciosa dimenticata da tutti.</p><p>Se lo tenne stretto a sé Alain, il suo comandante, mentre seguiva con gli occhi il misero alone della lanterna cieca sorretta da Rosalie e André dietro di loro chiudeva la fila.</p><p>Una mano sulla spalla…</p><p>“Grazie…”.</p><p>André rimase dietro, il respiro lento, la gola chiusa dalla rabbia.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Un antro meno sinistro e lugubre li accolse, una casa accogliente e pulita, drappi di broccato rosso ornavano le pareti e mazzi di rose adagiavano le corolle un poco sfiorite su due piccoli tavoli.</p><p>Lo spazio era stretto e questo obbligò il soldato a scansarsi un poco.</p><p>Se lo immaginava dove fossero finiti, l’arredamento non mentiva sulla natura del luogo.</p><p> </p><p>“Da questa parte…”.</p><p>La voce di Helena raggiunse i tre.</p><p>André s’immobilizzò e poi corse al viso conosciuto seppur perduto dentro ricordi struggenti.</p><p>
  <em>Dove diavolo erano finiti?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ti ringrazio…”.</p><p>Fu la voce di Alain a scuoterlo.</p><p>“Era mio dovere aiutarvi…lo devo a Lasalle…” – rivelò mestamente la giovane.</p><p>Il soldato si voltò a scrutare il volto dell’altro come a spiegargli, anche senza parole, che altri posti per il momento non ce n’erano e che non c’era da far tanto gli schizzinosi se adesso s’erano ritrovati ad accettare l’ospitalità della giovane tenutaria di una piccola…</p><p>Casa di piacere…</p><p> </p><p>“Me ne sono andata da Les Roses Blanches. Madame era diventata indisponente e…e io volevo provare a…a lavorare per mio conto…”.</p><p>“Questo posto è tuo?” – chiese André sorpreso.</p><p>“Non proprio tutto mio…siamo venute via in quattro e ci siamo date da fare…ecco…”.</p><p>La giovane abbassò gli occhi. L’antica riservatezza non l’aveva perduta nonostante adesso fosse lei, in prima persona, a gestire quel posto accogliente e silenzioso dove si consumavano incontri fugaci e discreti, senza tanto clamore, quasi una sorta di missione per chi ci lavorava, scendere a patti col demonio nella maniera meno cruenta possibile.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain…ma…qui saremo al sicuro?” – contesto André irrigidendosi.</p><p>Era pur sempre un bordello quello, anche se discreto.</p><p>“Ci passeranno anche…anche soldati immagino?” – chiese mentre tirava un respiro e tentava di darsi coraggio che lì dentro prima o poi ci sarebbero finiti anche quei soldatacci chiacchieroni, magari quelli della Garde de Ville, oppure quelli di chissà quali reggimenti che non avrebbero esitato un istante a chiedere informazioni su quegli altri, i ribelli…</p><p>Che tutti sapevano che a Parigi le notizie e le soffiate le si potevano raccattare lì, soprattutto lì, nei bordelli, tra respiri soffocati da giochi di potere che nulla c’entravano con le grandi dichiarazioni d’intenti che agitavano le ugole di quelli che sedevano all’Assemblea Nazionale.</p><p> </p><p>Alain gli diede ragione, con gli occhi.</p><p>“Qui sarete al sicuro” – li prevenne Helena – “La stanza è in fondo al cortile dove noi non andiamo mai, né da sole né con i nostri clienti…”.</p><p>“Ma…”.</p><p>“Andrè…converrai con me che un ufficiale della Guardia Metropolitana che si nasconde in un bordello d’infimo ordine non sia poi così consueto!” – obiettò Alain.</p><p>“Già” – replicò lui rassegnato – “A chi verrebbe in mente di cercarci proprio qui che di soldati ne passano…sarebbe assurdo per chiunque immaginarsi che qualcuno sarebbe così pazzo da nascondersi in un posto come questo…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Noi non vi disturberemo. C’è una porta che dà sul retro dell’edificio. Da lì potrete entrare ed uscire senza essere visti dai clienti…io mi occuperò di farvi avere qualcosa da mangiare. Ma…credo che non ci rivedremo…più…”.</p><p>“Penserò io a lei…” – intervenne Rosalie e nello sguardo lo stupore di ritrovarsi fianco a fianco ad un personaggio così distante dal mondo e dalle regole che avevano inquadrato la sua vita.</p><p>Non sai mai da dove può giungere un aiuto inaspettato.</p><p>Come nemmeno si può sapere da dove può sollevarsi l’avversario…</p><p>Di certo quel posto ne racchiudeva parecchi ma proprio per questo nessuno avrebbe pensato a cercare lì.</p><p> </p><p>La stanza minuscola era sobriamente decorata con carta giallognola alle pareti. La finestrella alta sul muro dava verso un giardino chiuso. Una volta aperta, l’aria si colmò del sentore delle rose ch’erano fiorite, nel cortiletto di fuori.</p><p> </p><p>Ad Alain quasi dispiacque staccarsi dal corpo che adagiò lieve sul letto.</p><p>Il respiro un poco pesante e tirato indusse di nuovo le dita a contrarsi e ad accarezzare le braccia, mentre poi si rialzava ed indietreggiava e Rosalie si faceva avanti ad osservare il viso, gli occhi chiusi e l’espressione contratta.</p><p>La fronte era calda e la giovane chiese s’era possibile avere dell’acqua.</p><p>“Il camino dovrà restare spento, ma ho fatto portare un braciere per scaldarsi…” – disse Helena porgendo all’altra una brocca colma.</p><p> </p><p>Alain capì che era necessario uscire mentre vide Rosalie scambiare un’occhiata complice con André.</p><p>Lo sguardo riuscì a cogliere soltanto l’abbraccio intenso con cui André sollevò il comandante per aiutare l’altra a medicarla e a toglierle di dosso i vestiti sporchi di sangue.</p><p>Al soldato parve davvero che lei avesse riaperto gli occhi.</p><p>L’azzurro si spense in un istante e Alain uscì sibilando dannazioni tra i denti, mentre Helena lo osservava.</p><p>“Volete mangiare qualcosa?”.</p><p>“No!” – grugnì l’altro – “Andrò fuori…”.</p><p>Restare nello stesso posto non aveva senso. Ora Alain ascoltava l’incedere nuovo che soffocava il respiro perché se n’era accorto anche lui che non gli sarebbe bastato rivedere lo sguardo di quella donna, gli occhi aperti, l’espressione severa ed intensa e…</p><p>“Io vado…fuori…” – sibilò per convincersi fosse l’unica soluzione per lui – “Attenderò quella giovane, Rosalie, per accompagnarla…”.</p><p>C’era André con il comandante…</p><p>Lui era ancora vivo e dannazione persino Alain ci aveva sperato che lui si fosse salvato perché solo lui poteva stare là dentro ed abbracciarla così e stringerla e raccontarle che doveva vivere ed insistere fino a che lei non si fosse convinta a riaprire gli occhi.</p><p>Il corpo massiccio chiese strada e la giovane donna in silenzio l’accompagnò verso la porta dedicata ai loro spostamenti.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie cambiò la fasciatura, medicando la ferita inferta di striscio che aveva spezzato le forze residue e trascinato il respiro in un affondo profondo e discontinuo, come se l’aria non riuscisse ad entrare per consentire di sopravvivere, mentre a tratti i muscoli s’irrigidivano, forse per contrastare il dolore tagliente.</p><p> </p><p>Una camicia pulita restituì almeno esteriormente un aspetto più dignitoso.</p><p>Per tutto il tempo André tenne abbracciato il corpo inerme accarezzando la testa e scostando i capelli e a fissare gli occhi, che lo sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbero riaperti.</p><p>“André…dovresti riposare anche tu…e mangiare…”.</p><p>“Se dovesse svegliarsi voglio essere qui…e poi non ho fame…”.</p><p> </p><p>Non avrebbe mai potuto lasciarla sola, nemmeno per un istante.</p><p>Non avrebbe potuto perché lui non sarebbe riuscito a stare lontano da lei.</p><p>Né dal suo respiro, né se quel respiro si fosse interrotto lì, tra le sue braccia.</p><p>L’avrebbe respirato quel respiro, per coglierne l’incedere, per carpire ogni battito, fino a che non avesse visto di nuovo gli occhi aperti e fino a che non avesse sentito la sua voce…</p><p>Di nuovo…</p><p>“Cerca di riposare…lei avrà bisogno di te, quando si sveglierà. Perché io sono sicura che si sveglierà!” – disse Rosalie piano appoggiando la mano al braccio dell’altro – “Noi torneremo domani…”.</p><p> </p><p>La porta si chiuse ed il silenzio riprese a scorrere accarezzato dal respiro asciutto.</p><p>“Allora Jarjayes?” – disse André inginocchiandosi davanti al viso – “Vuoi davvero che la tua vita finisca qui, in questo posto, in questo tempo?”.</p><p>Nessuna risposta mentre le dita presero a scostare i capelli dal viso e André avrebbe voluto gridare ed abbracciarla e…</p><p>Si lasciò guidare dalla pelle bianca e liscia e prese a percorrerla, prima con il dorso della mano, poi con il palmo, scorrendo su di essa e soffermandosi in piccoli cerchi là dove essa s’innervava nel colorito delle vene oppure nell’incavo del braccio.</p><p>Le dita pulsavano ritornando al polso e poi intrecciandosi alle dita di lei, stringendole per raccordare i palmi che erano gli stessi che si erano sfiorati e poi incisi stretti e colmati dell’altro nel nitido ricordo di voli lievi e stelle cadute addosso.</p><p> </p><p>“Fammi posto Jarjayes!” – continuò piano.</p><p>Si rammentò che quella richiesta era stata docilmente accolta da Oscar che poche sere prima…</p><p>Tutto s’era sciolto, tutto s’era consumato nell’istante in cui André s’era accorto di poter cogliere finalmente la resa dei sensi e della volontà.</p><p> </p><p>Sgusciò sopra di lei per distendersi dietro al corpo steso, abbracciandolo da dietro, incrociando le braccia con quelle di lei, sul petto, per cacciare le dita sul cuore, che quello non si permettesse di fermarsi e…</p><p>Il respiro s’era fatto più regolare, quasi impercettibile.</p><p>Si sarebbe detto che dormisse se non fosse stato per la fronte calda e umida…</p><p>André ci appoggiò una pezza bagnata nell’aceto.</p><p>Il sentore pungente ravvivò i ricordi.</p><p>Era con l’aceto che Madame Glacé usava lavare i frutti da servire in tavola…</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…ti prego…apri gli occhi…voglio che mi guardi…voglio perdermi di nuovo dentro di te…voglio abbracciarti e voglio che tu mi stringa a te…ho bisogno di te…” – sussurrò ficcando il viso nella massa di capelli, annusando il sentore della pelle del collo, calda, strisciando piano la fronte contro la spalla di lei.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei una dannata bugiarda!” – continuò – “Te lo dirò in faccia quando ti sveglierai! Se l’avessi saputo non t’avrei mai permesso di tornare a Parigi…e tu lo sapevi e non…e non me lo hai detto…”.</p><p>Un rimprovero feroce contratto dalle lacrime ricacciate in gola perché la voce non si permettesse di spegnersi, che lui ne era certo che lei lo stava ascoltando, anche se non aveva la forza di rispondergli.</p><p>Si calmò, in fondo s’era comportato alla stessa maniera. Tacere della propria vista che si stava spegnendo…</p><p>“Sono sicuro che m’avresti impedito di restare nei Soldati della Guardia…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita presero ad accarezzare il collo mantenendosi sull’arteria, sul pulsare ritmato, mentre lo sguardo s’attardava a riconoscere i tratti del viso un poco più distesi come se lei fosse in ascolto di una voce, una voce familiare, conosciuta, a cui avrebbe voluto rispondere.</p><p>Poteva solo ascoltare. Aveva la forza di fare solo quello, ma non si arrendeva.</p><p>A tratti un respiro più fondo degli altri, forse uno spasmo che rivelava l’evolversi di un combattimento silenzioso, vissuto in solitudine.</p><p>E poi, di colpo, il contrarsi dei muscoli che parevano risvegliarsi e riprendersi…</p><p>“Vorrei prenderlo io il tuo dolore…vorrei essere io a portarlo…sei sempre stata così testarda…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il profumo dell’aria tiepida di quella calma notte d’estate invase la stanza costringendo André a stringersi ancora più a lei, nonostante la febbre, nonostante il dolore.</p><p>Il cuore accelerava in quell’istante, il sangue scorreva e lui s’imponeva di restare lì, fermo, come a fermare il tempo e catturare ogni istante di quel momento, ogni istante della vita di lei.</p><p>La testa gli pulsava quasi fino a scoppiare ma cercò di respirare a fondo e appoggiò al proprio viso la mano di Oscar, calda e senza forza.</p><p>Se il corpo si contraeva lui l’abbracciava piano ancora di più per trascinarlo a sé quel dolore, che se ci fosse riuscito forse…</p><p> </p><p>Le dita scivolarono al di sopra la fasciatura e poi ancora più su e qui incontrarono una piccola cicatrice, ormai rimarginata, marchio di un altro evento, lontano nel tempo.</p><p>L’odore dell’aceto gl’impose di fermarsi.</p><p>André passò di nuovo le dita sulla piccola riga, una, due, tre volte e poi di nuovo, finché il volto s’illuminò ed il ricordo riemerse dal profondo.</p><p>Si ritrovò a sorridere, nonostante tutto, nonostante fosse lì ad abbracciarla che nemmeno sapeva se sarebbe vissuta.</p><p>Si ritrovò a stringerla che l’accenno a quel dannato bando capitale non avesse pregio di farlo impazzire ed indurlo a sollevarla e prenderla in braccio e tirare un calcio alla porta e portarla via da lì, da quella città dannata, dove…</p><p>Dove nessuno li avrebbe mai più trovati.</p><p> </p><p>Il destino incerto impose di rifugiarsi nell’unico luogo rimasto intatto ed incontaminato e fulgido.</p><p>Prese a raccontare André come se lei lo stesse ascoltando.</p><p>Anzi era sicuro che così fosse…</p><p>Nel passato si radicava la loro conoscenza, la loro amicizia, il <em>loro essere</em> e basta.</p><p>
  <em>Loro…</em>
</p><p>Solo <em>loro…</em></p><p> </p><p>“Facevi una faccia tutte le volte che mia nonna buttava i cestini di more a risciacquare dentro l’acqua e l’aceto!” – esordì André – “Ti dava fastidio l’odore e lei ti ripeteva che non dovevi preoccuparti e che il sapore non si sarebbe perduto…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Che schifo!!!</em>
</p><p>“Me le sento ancora nelle orecchie le tue proteste e poi mettevi su il broncio…”.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio i ricordi s’affollarono e si mescolarono.</p><p>“Sai…” – iniziò accennando un lieve sorriso – “E’ bene che io sia sincero con te! Non è proprio vero che io…sì…che tu e io…insomma…quello che è accaduto l’altra notte e ancora prima…”.</p><p>Le dita s’intrecciarono…</p><p>“Non è proprio vero…ch’è stata la prima volta che ti ho baciato. No…ti ho baciato, in realtà, tantissimi anni fa e forse tu nemmeno la conosci questa storia, anzi se te l’avessi raccontata ti saresti arrabbiata e non me l’avresti mai perdonato d’averti baciato…sì…o forse chissà ti saresti messa a ridere dandomi del matto…che chissà cosa dovevo essermi sognato o chissà che sbronza m’ero preso per aver tirato fuori questa storia…”.</p><p>Le dita si strinsero…</p><p> </p><p>“Adesso mi è tornato in mente…era forse la prima estate che trascorrevamo assieme, da quando ero arrivato a casa di tuo padre. Eravamo ad Arras ed io non stavo nella pelle dalla gioia. Il figlio di un misero falegname arrivato dal nulla...avrei trascorso giorni a zonzo per tutti i pomeriggi! Ricordo che gli impegni che mi avevano affidato li sbrigavo in fretta e furia…aiutavo mia nonna, accudivo i cavalli e poi c’erano le lezioni con il tuo precettore…però quando terminavi di allenarti con tuo padre scappavamo via a cavallo ad esplorare la campagna intorno…”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>C’erano boschi, radure, colline…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E le giornate parevano non bastare mai per esplorare ogni angolo, ogni ruscello, ogni grotta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le distese verdi smeraldo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’aria tiepida che profumava di tigli e di rose e di…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zenzero…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quando tornavamo a casa…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Non sei certo cambiata molto…tutto di testa tua volevi fare…se decidevi che dovevamo andare di là - <em>là dove</em> ti chiedevo - tu mi guardavi storto - <em>sei o non sei il mio attendente</em>? <em>Là! Là, non l’hai capito? -</em> T’imbronciavi e io ti seguivo…”.</p><p>
  <em>E’ un posto bellissimo, vedrai André. E poi c’è qualcosa che ti piacerà molto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mi avevi incuriosito e così un pomeriggio mi misi d’impegno per restare in sella più del dovuto. Io ero figlio di un falegname mica di un generale! Non era mica facile per me! I cavalli al galoppo e dopo aver percorso vari sentieri arrivammo in una radura circondata dagli alberi…il sole era caldo e l’aria fresca…e il tuo viso…il vento giocava con i tuoi capelli come se volesse catturarne il colore.  Eri felice. Eravamo felici perché nulla ci appariva impossibile. Eravamo noi, noi due, noi due e basta! Quel giorno, per qualche ora, dimenticai persino che io non ero come te…non potevo essere come te…”.</p><p>
  <em>Dai André, corri, vedrai che posto meraviglioso!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ricordi? Lasciato il sentiero…siamo entrati nel bosco…tra querce e biancospini e prugnoli. E poi la boscaglia lasciava il posto ad un prato che lentamente degradava giù…”.</p><p>
  <em>Vieni André, guarda che meraviglia! Non sono bellissime?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Giù…sul fondo il dirupo era ricoperto da rovi di more, quasi un muro, lucido e scuro, e poi ancora più giù s’intravedeva un altro salto ancora più scosceso e al di sotto del salto…un fiume, un ruscello forse, nascosto dagli alberi…s’intravedevano i bagliori da sopra…”.</p><p>
  <em>Sììì…bellissime!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“C’eravamo solo noi…nel silenzio compatto della foresta inciso dal rumore dell’acqua, dal volo radente di qualche passero, dal ronzio degli insetti. Io presi a scendere piano, non sapevo dove mettere i piedi…non lo conoscevo quel posto e tu…tu…giù da cavallo, come una tempesta, giù, giù verso quel dannato dirupo! Provai a prenderti, a tenerti per a camicia, che me lo avevano spiegato bene che tu eri…eri…sì…insomma testarda…”.</p><p>
  <em>Aspetta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vieni…ci sono delle bellissime more laggiù...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Tutto questo per delle dannate more, che mica lo sapevo che a te piacessero così tanto…”.</p><p>
  <em>Aspetta…ti farai male…sono troppo fitti i rovi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Codardo…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sì, dannazione…mi desti del <em>codardo</em>…” – lo mugugnò André l’appellativo roteando in aria il dito – “Neanche fossimo stati lì seduti a casa a leggere l’Orlando Furioso…che parlavi proprio come uno di quei libri che studiavamo assieme!”.</p><p>
  <em>Non sono un codardo ma tu ti farai male…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Non ti voltasti nemmeno...un istante e quello dopo eri già ficcata dentro quei dannati rovi…diavolo eri piccola ma…”.</p><p>
  <em>Aspettami! Stupida!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh…alla fine mi ci dovetti infilare anch’io là dentro e quando ti ritrovai tu avevi già la camicia mezza strappata che non capivo bene se ti eri ferita o sporcata…”.</p><p>
  <em>Guarda come ti sei ridotta!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tieni!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ogni volta che riuscivi a prendere un frutto ti voltavi verso di me…ti brillavano gli occhi…lo mostravi come un trofeo. E poi te lo mangiavi! E ti rideva tutta la faccia e la bocca t’era diventata d’un rosso acceso…e le guance…Dio…Jarjayes…non ti conoscevo da molto tempo ma…adesso posso dirlo…non ti ho più visto così, libera e…libera…libera e basta. In quel momento non eri la figlia, l’erede del Generale Jarjayes, che un giorno avrebbe preso il suo posto. Eri Oscar…una bambina con un nome da maschio…non m’importava…eri tu e basta…golosa…non t’importavano le regole, l’etichetta, le imposizioni che tutti i santi giorni ti venivano insegnate…”.</p><p>
  <em>Tieni!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un’altra bacca…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“La staccavi con cura, la ripulivi con la mano e me la passavi e poi stavi lì a guardarmi per catturare il mio piacere, che era grazie a te se a quel punto anch’io mi ero imbrattato da capo a piedi, la bocca s’era scurita di labbra viola e le dita scure imprimevano ditate ovunque…”.</p><p>
  <em>Sei una stupida!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì, ma dimmi che ti piacciono!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora basta…sei tu che sei uno stupido…a casa non possiamo mangiarne così tante!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Il ragionamento non faceva una piega…ci avrebbe pensato tuo padre a piegarti…in fondo eri una bambina e ti comportavi come una bambina, quando non dovevi misurarti con la spada, contro tuo padre che non risparmiava affondi e stoccate e critiche e rimproveri quando non riuscivi ad essere alla sua altezza…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’impalpabile contrarsi dei muscoli presi dal ricordo…</p><p>“Avrei voluto abbracciarti e sottrarti alla sua forza, alla sua rabbia, al suo implacabile disegno. Avrei voluto correre da te quando cadevi da cavallo…ti ho visto cadere tante volte e trattenere le lacrime e rimontare e rifare tutti gli esercizi che ti erano richiesti…e mentre io riportavo i cavalli nelle scuderie ti osservavo tornare a casa con tuo padre accanto che continuava a puntualizzare i tuoi errori…e la tua faccia era stanca…i tuoi occhi arrabbiati…non ti era consentito sbagliare…non ti era consentito cedere ed essere semplicemente una bambina…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si strinse André al corpo esile e magro, l’abbraccio veniva da lontano, da perduti ricordi di mille abbracci mai dati, di mille sguardi raccolti di nascosto, per sorreggere almeno solo con la mente, il dolore e la rabbia dell’altra…</p><p> </p><p>“Lui ha preteso che tu fossi all’altezza del compito che ti aspettava…e ancora di più… perché, dove non potevi competere con la forza, dovevi essere più veloce, più agile, per affrontare chiunque. Tuo padre lo sapeva…e non poteva permetterti d’essere una bambina qualunque. Lui ci ha messo tutto sé stesso per togliere dal tuo corpo e dalla tua testa quelli che potevano essere i cedimenti della tua coscienza…nulla avrebbe dovuto ostacolare la tua carriera”.</p><p>
  <em>Guardati…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che c’è?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qui…la camicia…ti s’è strappata…guarda…quello è sangue…ti sei graffiata…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non importa…</em>
</p><p>Una smorfia di dissenso…</p><p>
  
</p><p>“L’avevo imparata a conoscere quell’espressione…che quella era una sconfitta per te. Esserti graffiata significava aver sfidato la sorte e aver perduto contro di essa…quel graffio rappresentava la prova che tu avevi osato troppo…disobbedire a tuo padre…metterti nei guai…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita scivolarono di nuovo sulla cicatrice.</p><p>“Cercai un fazzoletto per fasciarti il braccio ma tu ti scansasti e poi prendesti a fissarmi seria. E poi ti mettesti a ridere. E io lì come uno scemo che non capivo. Alzasti le spalle, sbuffando…come a dirmi che non aveva senso preoccuparsi…Dio…Jarjayes…questa cicatrice è ancora qui…le mie dita sono su quel vecchio graffio…”.</p><p>
  <em>Che dirà tuo padre?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> “Era una ferita abbastanza profonda, abbastanza da spaventarmi. Ero io ad esserlo perché ricordavo le raccomandazioni di mia nonna, di stare attento che non ti ferissi, che non ti facessi male. E tuo padre, poi, chissà come avrebbe reagito…non conoscevo neppure lui a fondo, ma da quando lo avevo incontrato, mi aveva sempre messo in soggezione…”.</p><p>
  <em>Stupido!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Continuasti a ridere e a sciorinare sberleffi con la bocca…mi facesti la lingua e poi prendesti a risalire su aggrappandoti con le mani ai ciuffi d’erba. Dovetti aiutarti perché la salita era ripida, ma tu non mi guardasti più. Ti scocciava essere aiutata…oh…questo lo rammento bene! E forse fu per questo che rimanesti per tutto il tragitto di ritorno con lo sguardo basso, la faccia ficcata contro l’orizzonte, imbronciata, nel dubbio di averla fatta grossa. Arrivammo a casa che era già buio e io andai con i cavalli nella scuderia. Uno stalliere mi aiutò a togliere le selle perché ero ancora troppo piccolo per farcela da solo e poi avevo fretta…volevo rientrare. Passai davanti al terrazzo che dava sullo studio di tuo padre e lo vidi che andava su e giù…accelerai il passo e mi ritrovai gli occhi scuri di mia nonna che per prima cosa mi diede una sonora sberla”.</p><p>
  <em>Cosa t’è saltato in mente? Non ti rendi conto del pericolo che ha corso mademoiselle? Era tutta graffiata e sporca! Il generale è su tutte le furie! Sei tu che devi…evitare questi…guai! Devi starle vicino per evitare che corra dei pericoli, non perché si riduca in quelle condizioni!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ricordo…la guancia bruciava…gli occhi di mia nonna addosso…che non me la ricordavo che potesse arrabbiarsi così…perché quando mi sgridava lei non perdeva mai la sua dolcezza come se lo sapesse che non poteva fare a meno di sgridarmi ma che tutto sarebbe passato presto…io non le avevo mai dato problemi…e davvero…accidenti…io stavo lì ad ingoiare la rabbia di mia nonna per colpa tua! Tu, testarda che non mi avevi dato ascolto e ti ci eri ficcata a tutti i costi in quei cespugli di more! Mi arrabbiai perché stavano punendo me per causa tua!”.</p><p><em>Il generale ti sta aspettando</em>…</p><p> </p><p>Lacrime d’altri tempi s’insinuarono, sollevate dalla ribellione antica, piccola, lieve, certamente ormai dissolta nei ricordi, che s’univa alla nuova ribellione, inconcepibile, inammissibile…</p><p>“Se ti troveranno…” – sussurrò e la gola si chiuse.</p><p>Una ribellione degna d’esser punita col supplizio inferto a Damiens o a Ravaillac…</p><p> </p><p>L’abbraccio si chiuse, i corpi adagiati, paralleli, stretti…</p><p>Il racconto proseguì.</p><p>“Già non era stata sufficiente la predica di mia nonna! Pensai non fosse abbastanza. Pensai che non si trattava solo del fatto che ti avessi permesso di far di testa tua. Io ero un servo e se avevo commesso un errore dovevo subire una punizione. M’immaginai allora una scena tremenda. Tuo padre non solo mi avrebbe sgridato ma forse mi avrebbe anche fatto frustare! Ricordo che mi avviai verso il suo studio a testa bassa e una volta davanti alla porta mi misi ad ascoltare le parole che provenivano da dentro. Anzi…le urla! Tuo padre era fuori di sé! Non capii immediatamente. Non comprendevo…non potevo comprendere.  Certo me l’avevano detto che tu eri nobile e io no e che tu eri la figlia d’un generale e io un semplice servo e che se ti fossi ferita…eppure…una semplice ferita avrebbe potuto mettere a repentaglio il disegno di tuo padre, la fatica, gl’insegnamenti, gli allenamenti, il tuo futuro. Tutto sarebbe stato inutile se con quel braccio tu non fossi più stata capace di stargli dietro. Lo capii allora che noi eravamo diversi…”.</p><p>
  <em>Sono io…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vieni avanti…</em>
</p><p>Un groppo alla gola…</p><p>Che sta accadendo…</p><p> </p><p>“Ti vidi in mezzo alla stanza, te ne stavi dritta davanti a lui, esile e piccola come uno stelo d’erba che deve piegarsi per non soccombere alla forza della tempesta. Perché non potevi rispondere a tuo padre, non ne avevi l’autorità. Eh sì…eri proprio piccola. Avevi sette anni e io otto. La testa era leggermente abbassata e così quando arrivai vicino a te, non riuscii a vedere subito i tuoi occhi. I riccioli coprivano il tuo sguardo ma vidi la tua bocca contratta, ripiegata all’ingiù, una smorfia che avrebbe dovuto aiutarti a trattenere le lacrime…”.</p><p>
  <em>Che diavolo vi siete messi in testa?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Signore…io…non…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Piangere…se tu avessi potuto farlo…sarebbe stato tutto diverso. Le tue lacrime…credo d’esser stato solo io a vederle, tante volte. Ma questo ti avevano insegnato…che tu eri un maschio e che i maschi non piangono. E quando ti avevo conosciuto mi ero sempre chiesto perché ti avessero raccontato una simile storia. Anch’io ero un maschio ma nessuno mi aveva mai proibito di piangere. Lo avevo fatto anch’io, tante volte, da piccolo e c’era mia madre a consolarmi e poi dopo, quando ripensavo a lei e sentivo inesorabile la solitudine assalirmi senza poterla fermare…è stato allora che ti ho conosciuto…e non mi sono sentito più così solo. Come se tutt’e due ci fossimo trovati, io e te, soli, io e te assieme…e io la vedevo la tua solitudine, dove ti ci ficcavi per esser più forte perché così ti avevano detto che dovevi essere…e forse tu vedevi la mia…”.</p><p>
  <em>Allora?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ti guardai di sfuggita ma tuo padre tuonò il mio nome…”.</p><p>
  <em>Quello che è accaduto è riprovevole. Ti ho affidato il compito di sorvegliare mia figlia non certo d’essere complice delle sue scorribande! Sono molto deluso di te…non immaginavo ti saresti prestato a quest’assurda avventura!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Rimasi in silenzio. Che il generale l’aveva capito che non era stata un’idea mia finire in quel posto. Già…come avrei fatto a spiegargli che eri stata tu ad insistere a voler scendere al cespuglio di more, infilartici dentro come uno scoiattolo nella sua tana…non avevo il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo, di rivolgere una parola a tuo padre, figuriamoci tentare di giustificami per una cosa che io non avevo certo voluto…ma noi eravamo diversi e lo compresi allora, che anche senza colpa era giusto punire la mia debolezza, la mia incapacità di fermarti…eravamo diversi…”.</p><p>
  <em>André, sarai in punizione per una settimana. Uscirai solo per eseguire i compiti che ti sono stati assegnati e il resto del tempo lo passerai in casa a meditare su quello che è successo e non uscirai se non con il permesso di tua nonna!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Al diavolo! Me lo sono ripetuto spesso in questi anni. Le parole mi volarono addosso, colpendomi peggio d’un ceffone. Riuscire a punirmi senza che io fossi colpevole di nulla se non d’esser un servo incapace era dura d’accettare ma tuo padre c’era riuscito a trovare una punizione efficace. Non solo per me, ma anche per te! Forse era te che voleva punire in questo modo, forse lui non lo sapeva ma separarci sarebbe stata già una punizione enorme! Non sarei potuto uscire. Non avrei potuto vedere altro di quei posti. E tu saresti tornata ad essere sola. Io lo sapevo che ci tenevi a me…lo sapevo…anche se eravamo diversi. Avrei voluto piangere e gridare che non era giusto, nella testa mi giravano solo poche parole…va bene…avrei detto…accetto la punizione…ma permettetemi di studiare assieme…o di sellare i cavalli quando voi padrone dovete uscire…mi sarei azzardato a tirar fuori solo quelle…”.</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No padre, André non c’entra.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Altro che <em>va bene! </em>Fosti tu a tirar su la faccia e a piantarla su quella di tuo padre. Per te non andava bene così…no…tu…il tuo sguardo incrociò quello di tuo padre…li vidi scuri i tuoi occhi, arrabbiati…che glielo volevi dire in faccia a tuo padre…severa, accigliata, arrabbiata come poteva esserlo una bambina di sette anni. La bocca serrata e quasi ti mordevi il labbro…”.</p><p>
  <em>Sono stata io che ho voluto vedere quel posto, che ci sono voluta andare. Lui mi ha detto di stare attenta, mi ha aiutato. Non è colpa sua se mi sono fatta male!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“La sento ancora nella testa la tua voce ferma mentre gelava l’autorità di tuo padre e nella stanza calava il silenzio più tetro e tuo padre rimaneva lì, interdetto, perché forse non s’aspettava una tua reazione…”.</p><p>
  <em>Non mi importa, non ci sono giustificazioni per quello che avete fatto! E André è più responsabile di te perché avrebbe dovuto fermarti e non certo accompagnarti. Ora imparerà a fare il suo dovere e tu capirai che le azioni sconsiderate possono avere conseguenze anche sugli altri oltre che su te stessa. Potevi ferirti seriamente, magari ad una mano, non ci hai pensato? E cosa sarebbe successo se a causa di questo tu non avessi più potuto usare la spada? Non pensi mai alle conseguenza di nulla…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Non pensi mai alle conseguenze…” – André glielo disse, lo disse a sé stesso.</p><p>Che le scelte si pagano e non si torna più indietro.</p><p>“Ecco perché eravamo diversi. Tu eri l’erede del Generale Jarjayes, avresti preso il suo posto e noi non saremmo mai potuti essere veramente uguali, come lo sono in fondo tutti i bambini, che avevamo fatto una cosa stupida, senza pensare che anche un graffio avrebbe potuto essere pericoloso…per te…”.</p><p>
  <em>Non voglio più parlare di questa storia. Tu Oscar domani ti allenerai con me e poi tornerai a casa per studiare. André tu sai quali sono i tuoi compiti. E ora fuori tutti e due.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un graffio…</p><p>Effimera cicatrice della pelle a rimarcare l’abisso delle esistenze…</p><p>Ci passò l’indice sopra André.</p><p>“Tuo padre la chiuse così quella faccenda. Com’era solito fare. Non è che gli piacesse girarci tanto attorno alle questioni…e tu mica ce l’avevi la forza di replicare. E io lì che tentavo di colmare il tempo dell’assenza e…nemmeno il tempo di chiudere gli occhi e riaprirli che te n’eri già andata ed io dietro a rincorrerti mentre mia nonna ti aspettava. Io mi arrangiavo. Mi lavai… me l’avevano insegnato da piccolo ad arrangiarmi…e poi mi misi buono buono ad attendere che lei tornasse…”.</p><p>S<em>e mademoiselle si fosse ferita seriamente…sai vero che le ferite sono pericolose? Se s’infettano…lei…lei è l’erede di monsieur…non può andarsene in giro a rischiar di cadere nei burroni o graffiarsi la faccia o le braccia come fosse la figlia di nessuno…</em></p><p> </p><p>“Un rimprovero tanto cauto quello di mia nonna, quanto feroce il senso che s’incise nella testa, che poi non riuscii mica a dormire e me ne rimasi lì nel letto, raggomitolato, a guardare il cielo di fuori e la luna e le stelle e neanche io ci potevo credere che stavo piangendo perché non volevo perderti e tu eri diversa…eri piccola ma m’era stata sbattuta in faccia la nostra differenza…e io ci avevo sperato che saremmo stati sempre assieme. No…non mi sarei mai potuto opporre alla tua vita…”.</p><p>
  <em>Lo capisci?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“E poi, pensa un po’ Jarjayes! Era la prima volta che mi ritrovai geloso di qualcuno. Di te! Che mia nonna nemmeno mi aveva chiesto se mi ero fatto male anch’io…e poi ero arrabbiato perché ci tenevo a te e tu mi avevi cacciato nei guai. Non l’avevi fatto apposta ma c’eri riuscita lo stesso! E come se non fosse bastato quello che avevamo combinato…ad un tratto sentii aprirsi la porta, senza che nessuno avesse bussato. E chi poteva essere se non tu, visto che tutti in quella casa avevano l’abitudine di bussare, tranne te? Ero voltato verso la finestra e davo le spalle alla porta. Avvertii i tuoi passi leggeri che in punta di piedi venivano verso di me e la tua camicia da notte un po’ lunga che frusciava per terra”.</p><p>
  <em>André? Sei sveglio? Sono io…sei…sveglio?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No accidenti! Non ci volevo parlare con te! Mi avevi già stancato. Così me ne rimasi fermo e zitto e non mi voltai perché ero arrabbiato, perché ero stato punito per colpa tua e…Dio…Jarjayes…adesso l’ho capito…ero arrabbiato perché tu eri diversa da me. Noi non eravamo uguali e io ero un servo e tu…non avevo voglia di starti a sentire o parlarti. Volevo punirti, farti male come possono fare male i bambini, per aver fatto ciò che volevi e avermi fatto prendere una punizione che non meritavo e…perché eri diversa…”.</p><p>
  <em>André ma sei sveglio? Ascolta domani possiamo alzarci presto e uscire di nascosto dalla porta di dietro, vedrai non ci fermerà nessuno!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ricordo che ti ascoltai in silenzio. Questa era proprio bella, pensai! Allora non avevi capito un accidente di quello che era accaduto. Tu eri stata sgridata ma io ero stato punito severamente e adesso venivi a dirmi che avremmo potuto comportarci come se niente fosse stato e che nessuno avrebbe badato a noi? Lo pensai davvero che tu ti stessi prendendo gioco di me e che l’avevi fatto apposta a trascinarmi in quel guaio per vedermi relegato in casa a dare lo straccio per terra e magari adesso volevi avermi dalla tua parte perché continuassi a farti compagnia. No, accidenti! Ero proprio arrabbiato e l’unica cosa che mi venne da dire…”.</p><p>
  <em>Mademoiselle…</em>
</p><p>“Perché così mi avevano sempre ordinato di chiamarti ma tu me l’avevi proibito. Solo io potevo chiamarti per nome…solo io! Ma mademoiselle no! Proprio no!”.</p><p>
  <em>Io sarei stanco e vorrei dormire. Buonanotte!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“C’ero riuscito a ferirti…anch’io…darti del voi fu la cosa più terribile che avrei mai potuto fare. Non volevo farlo davvero ma l’effetto fu quello, per rimettere a posto i nostri ruoli, per dirti che eravamo diversi, eravamo distanti. Cosa c’era di meglio che fartelo capire così!? Tu figlia nobile di un generale, io nipote di una governante. Mi era sembrata l’unica via. Dovevo esser io a rimettere a posto le cose per non illudermi di un’amicizia che non avrebbe potuto essere tale, per non stare così male come stavo quella sera. Anche se sapevo che la punizione che mi era stata data non era colpa tua ma ora c’eri tu lì e la mia rabbia ricadeva su di te, solo su di te…”.</p><p>
  <em>Silenzio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un respiro fondo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ci avrei giurato che subito saresti rimasta senza parole. La luna era così grande e piena quella notte ed io la fissai con insistenza per lasciarmi attrarre da altro che non fossi tu. Non mi voltai, non ti guardai, anche se avrei voluto farlo. Sì, avrei potuto scendere e cercarti e dirti che non era successo nulla e che saremmo rimasti amici…un groviglio di pensieri…riuscii solo a sentirti mentre battevi con rabbia un piede per terra…”.</p><p>
  <em>Stupido che sei!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Stupido…sì…ascoltai il passo…la porta chiusa un poco forte. Ricordo solo che rimasi lì, immobile, la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia e alla fine mi addormentai, raggomitolato, forse per proteggermi dalle sensazioni, dalla punizione, dall’assenza – perché in fondo già mi mancavi – per abbracciarmi perché nessuno lo aveva fatto quella sera…”.</p><p>
  <em>Stupido…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Me lo ripetei quella notte…solo che non ti conoscevo ancora bene e dovevo aspettarmelo che non sarebbe finita lì…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita lisciarono la mano scorrendo le vene e la pelle bianca.</p><p>“No che non era finita lì, perché quando mi alzai di buon ora il giorno dopo ricordo la casa immersa nel silenzio. Dalla tua stanza non usciva alcun rumore e pensai che tu stessi ancora dormendo. In fondo tu dovevi solo studiare, andare a cavallo, non certo lavorare come me. Andai in cucina pensando di vedere mia nonna, ma non trovai nessuno e rimasi deluso perché avrei voluto parlare con lei di quello che era accaduto il giorno prima. La tavola della cucina…eppure notai una certa confusione, come se i preparativi della colazione fossero stati interrotti bruscamente da qualche avvenimento più importante. Alla fine uscii con un pezzo di pane in bocca e mi avviai verso le scuderie, che cominciare la giornata strigliando i cavalli mi avrebbe rinfrancato un pochino l’umore e mi avrebbe riconciliato con la confusione del giorno prima. Fu allora che vidi uscire dalla scuderia tuo padre…era agitato…”.</p><p>
  <em>André hai visto Oscar? Sai dov’è?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ricordo che guardai tuo padre…sì…forse adesso lo so che cosa provò…allora…”.</p><p>
  <em>No…monsieur…non l’ho vista. Esco ora da casa. Ma non è ancora a dormire?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No André, non è nella sua stanza. Tua nonna ed io lo stiamo cercando ormai da un’ora e non si trova. Questa mattina presto ero entrato da lei per vedere come stava e non l’ho trovata.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“La ricordo ancora la faccia di tuo padre, in bilico tra la paura di non sapere dove fossi finita e la rabbia, che alla fine gli avevi disubbidito un’altra volta. Mi disse di sellare due cavalli. Sarei andato con lui a cercarti. Così m’accorsi che in effetti nella scuderia mancava il tuo cavallo ma la sella era al suo posto, che da sola non saresti mai riuscita a sellarlo, però a salirci sopra e a cavalcare senza sella e solo con l’aiuto delle briglie sì, perché tuo padre te lo aveva insegnato. Era stato costretto a farlo perché tu fossi in grado di cavalcare anche da sola, in ogni situazione e non fossi costretta a dipendere dall’aiuto di nessuno…”.</p><p> </p><p>Di nuovo l’assenza struggente, che quello era solo uno sperduto episodio della loro vita, rievocava la mancanza, lì, nel presente…</p><p>“Apri gli occhi Oscar…Dio…è tutto come allora…non sei cambiata in fondo…che le ingiustizie ti hanno sempre fatto arrabbiare…solo che questa volta…dove sei adesso? Vorrei cercarti davvero adesso…come allora…per i sentieri che avevamo percorso nei giorni addietro, nei luoghi dove c’eravamo fermati a far riposare i cavalli. Sei lì? Sei lì amore mio?”.</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei…rispondimi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Niente…eppure avrei dovuto comprenderlo dov’eri finita. Che ci voleva a capirlo! Testarda…che quando lo vidi il tuo cavallo che pascolava placido legato all’albero vicino al dirupo, quello delle more…davvero testarda. Eri ritornata lì, ai rovi!”.</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André sono qui, qui sotto. Vieni sul bordo del prato e guarda sotto!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che fai laggiù? Tuo padre…ti sta cercando…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oltrepassando con gli occhi il bordo del prato ti vidi, finalmente, giù in fondo alla scarpata, oltre i cespugli. Sotto di te scorreva il fiume e tu te ne stavi in piedi, gli occhi scuri, un poco biechi, che si capiva che avevi paura…perché stavolta c’eri finita da sola là sotto e per giunta senza il permesso di tuo padre e…e c’era che adesso non eri più capace di uscire da là e te lo si leggeva in faccia che non riuscivi a mandarlo giù e che non lo volevi l’aiuto di uno che ti aveva chiamato <em>mademoiselle! </em>Chissà se il tuo viso rosso e accaldato s’era ridotto così perché avevi pianto per la rabbia e per l’orgoglio ferito o per la vergogna? La bocca era serrata in un broncio tremulo e i pugni erano stretti attorno ad un piccolo cestino…”.</p><p>
  <em>Che hai combinato? Che ti è successo?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Non riuscisti proprio a spiegarmelo e vidi la tua testa abbassarsi, che quand’era così, voleva dire che ti arrendevi. Così lascia perdere le domande e cominciai a scendere per raggiungerti. Mi aggrappai ai cespugli d’erba e alla fine arrivai giù. Tu eri più piccola di me ma ti avevano insegnato ad incassare le sconfitte e a tenertele per te e io invece non ero così e mi capitava spesso di frignare come un moccioso e quel giorno lì m’accorsi che avevo la gola chiusa e mi tremavano le mani e avrei voluto piangere e ti presi addosso allora e ti strinsi con tutta la forza che avevo che quasi sentii il tuo cuore battere addosso al mio...”.</p><p> </p><p>Stringersi ancora addosso…</p><p>Si strinse a lei André, come allora…</p><p>“Credo di non averlo più fatto…ecco…eccetto l’altra sera…abbracciarti così, per non lasciarti andare…e tu…anche tu mi abbracciasti…ti ho sentito perderti dentro il mio abbraccio, quasi a volerci entrare dentro e restarci al sicuro da tutto quanto avevamo intorno. Quando tornai a guardarti dovetti sollevarti il viso con la mano e ricordo che ti accarezzai la guancia…era calda e umida e alla fine riuscii a strapparti un sorriso…”.</p><p>
  <em>Visto che ci sono riuscita!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A far che stupidina?!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“E poi per risalire su…te ne stavi attaccata a quel benedetto certino di more che avevi raccolto…a saperlo perché avevi deciso così? Chissà forse era per sfidare tuo padre…per regalarli a qualcuno…”.</p><p>
  <em>Oscar, ma come faccio? Non so nemmeno come faremo a risalire da quaggiù! E con un cestino in mano poi!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ma tu no! Testarda! Che non me lo ricordavo proprio fossi capace di farmi quella faccia un po’ così tra il serio ed il supplichevole. Perché tutte le volte che non facevo quello che volevi mi prendevi a calci o mi davi un pizzicotto ma quella volta…”.</p><p>
  <em>Devo portarli su!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stupida!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scemo!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Presi a salire col cestino infilato al braccio e tu dietro a mettere le mani dove i miei piedi lasciavano l’impronta. Quel dirupo mi parve diventato una voragine…il giorno prima non era stato così. Solo che adesso avevo paura…avevo paura che ti facessi male e che scivolassi…me la sentii davvero la paura attraversarmi la schiena quando mi accorsi che avevi perso la presa e io riuscii solo a lanciare il cestino via, oltre il bordo e poi a piegarmi per riprenderti. Strinsi la tua mano e chiusi gli occhi e strinsi di più cercando di appiattirmi contro la parete per fare presa con tutto il mio corpo, per non scivolare…stavo scivolando anch’io e tu saresti finita giù, contro il cespuglio o peggio ancora, giù…oltre…pensai ch’ero stato davvero stupido e che ero solo un moccioso senza forze e che non ero riuscito a prendermi cura di te e a tenerti fuori dai guai…”</p><p>
  <em>Tieniti!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“All’improvviso mi sentii sollevare su! Non stavo cadendo ma risalendo su, come se una forza enorme mi stesse tirando fuori da quel buco. Aprii gli occhi e vidi tuo padre. Tirò fuori me come fossi stato un fuscello e io tenni la tua mano ancora più forte e così quando riuscii a guadagnare il bordo, tuo padre afferrò anche te e ti sollevò adagiandoti sul prato. Là sopra, mi ritrovai seduto a terra, l’erba che solleticava le mani sbucciate. Bruciavano. Ero talmente spaventato che mi misi a piangere e mi sedetti a gambe incrociate per terra come un moccioso. E tu niente! Ti alzasti in piedi e guardasti tuo padre che lui ti squadrò dall’alto in basso. Non ti abbracciò, non ti toccò, non ti degnò d’una domanda se stessi bene. T’eri cacciata nei guai per tua esclusiva responsabilità. Non spettava a lui sollevarti da questa colpa…ricordo il tuo silenzio, a labbra serrate…”.</p><p>
  <em>André vai a prendere i cavalli, Oscar viene con me…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mi alzai, afferrai il cestino ch’era finito poco più in là raccogliendo qualche frutto che era uscito fuori dal coperchio. Sapevo che ci tenevi ma in quel momento non avresti potuto accennare a quel piccolo segreto così ti risparmiai di parlare scambiando con te uno sguardo d’intesa. Recuperai i cavalli e salii sul mio portandomi dietro le redini del tuo. Tuo padre ti fece salire sul suo cavallo e poi si mise dietro di te, mandando l’animale al trotto senza fretta. Si vedeva ch’era arrabbiato e che gli ribolliva il sangue ed il suo silenzio era forse peggiore d’una severa sgridata. Forse si stava chiedendo che ci avrebbe fatto con un carattere simile? Gli avevi disubbidito, due volte di seguito e quello ch’era accaduto era forse peggio di quello che avevi combinato il giorno prima. Quella era stata una sfida bella e buona, nonostante tu fossi così piccola. Me lo chiesi quel giorno se lui ti voleva bene. Mi affiancai al suo cavallo e provai a scrutare i tuoi occhi bassi…la tua bocca imbronciata…il tuo fallimento…te lo si leggeva in faccia…l’orgoglio calpestato dall’incapacità. E poi m’accorsi che le tue mani erano congiunte davanti. E tuo padre, che mai avevo visto abbracciarti prima…non lo faceva mai…aveva proibito a tutti d’abbracciarti…perché poi? Che un abbraccio ti avrebbe reso meno forte e meno…no…lo vidi…tuo padre che t’abbracciava davvero…non solo perché gli eri seduta davanti…e ti sorreggeva perché alla fine ti eri addormentata ed eri lì appoggiata a lui…la sua mano sulle tue…”.</p><p>
  <em>André sei un bravo bambino. Ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto per Oscar. So che alle volte lei è testarda ma ti chiederei ugualmente di provare a fermarla se dovesse trovarsi nei guai. Lei pare non avere ben chiaro il concetto di pericolo e tu sei più maturo e per questo vorrei che le restassi accanto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Così mi parlò tuo padre, mentre riportavo i cavalli nelle scuderie e lui mi aiutava a togliere le selle…”.</p><p>
  <em>Per quanto mi riguarda non sei più in punizione…è meglio che tu stia vicino ad Oscar…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sai Jarjayes credo che lui avesse intuito già allora che forse non sarebbe riuscito a piegarti ai suoi insegnamenti…alla sua volontà. Lo devo a lui se siamo rimasti assieme…che destino sarebbe stato il tuo se tuo padre t’avesse cresciuto come le tue sorelle…imbellettate e frivole e svenevoli…brave giovani tutto sommato…buone mogli e devote alla causa del re…ma credo che nessuna di loro sarebbe mai finita là…sotto la Bastiglia…”.</p><p>
  <em>Merci monsieur…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Testarda…ecco com’eri e come sei…testarda! Nessuno avrebbe potuto importi nulla…nemmeno tuo padre. Nanny venne a salutarmi e mi raccontò che la prima cosa che chiedesti a tuo padre quando ti svegliasti fu di <em>levarmi la punizione, </em>che tanto tu c’eri finita lo stesso al cespuglio di more come il giorno prima e che André non c’entrava un bel niente perché nemmeno c’era e André ci aveva provato a fermarla e gliel’aveva detto di stare attenta a non farsi male…allora…allora compresi che lo avevi fatto per me. Siccome tuo padre non aveva voluto ascoltarti, non aveva accettato le tue giustificazioni, tu avevi cercato di dimostrargli che la decisione di andare a cercare le more era stata tua. Solo tua. Quel giorno come il giorno prima. E che punire me era stata una cosa ingiusta oltre che inutile, perché se tu avessi voluto, tu saresti ritornata in quel posto, una, due, mille volte. Ma ci tenevi a fargli comprendere che era stato solo per me che gli avevi disubbidito…solo per me”.</p><p>
  <em>Testarda!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Rimasi raggomitolato sul letto, contemplando il cielo stellato che faceva capolino nella stanza…non ci potevo credere che tu fossi così. E mi venne l’idea di vederti. Volevo ringraziarti per quello che avevi fatto e volevo sapere se stavi bene. Uscii e in punta di piedi attraversai il corridoio fino alla tua stanza, bussai e senza aspettare entrai facendo capolino per vedere se dormivi. C’era solo una candela che proiettava sulla parete alle spalle la tua ombra. Eri seduta nel letto. Mi guardasti sorridendomi…”.</p><p>
  <em>Hai visto André. Ci sono riuscita. Non sei più in punizione!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mio padre mi ha detto che ti ha tolto la punizione perché ha capito che tu non avevi colpa…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ti alzasti in piedi allargando le braccia per dirmelo trionfante, di filato, che i tuoi occhi brillavano quasi avessi avuto la febbre, perché sentivi ch’eri riuscita a fare qualcosa per me, per il tuo amico, qualcosa di giusto che ti rendeva immensamente felice. Testarda ed era vero ch’eri costretta a mettere distanza tra te e gli altri…neanche te ne accorgevi ch’era così ma con me era tutto diverso. Non lo sapevo allora che cosa fosse. Non lo sapevo perché ogni mattina il vuoto che provavo nella notte si riempiva di nuovo di te, quando potevo rivederti. Come non fossi esistito senza te. Come fossi stato ombra, ombra che aveva senso solo attraverso te. Ombra destinata ad essere ombra della tua luce, destinata a starti accanto e che sarebbe sparita per sempre se tu non ci fossi stata…”.</p><p>
  <em>Sei una sciocca! Potevi farti male…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E tu sei uno scemo e un fifone! La prossima volta ci torno da sola!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non dirlo nemmeno! Vengo con te! Verrò con te sempre!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Rimanemmo a lungo stesi nel tuo letto a mimare con le mani le ombre che la luce della candela proiettava sul muro. Poi non ti sentii più parlare e m’accorsi che ti eri addormentata, rannicchiata contro di me. Mi voltai anch’io dalla tua parte, cullato dal silenzio che era calato nella stanza. Con il mio viso vicinissimo al tuo, le tue labbra dischiuse...decisi ch’era ora di tornarmene a dormire nella mia stanza e provai a scendere dal letto ma non ci riuscii che la mia camicia s’era impigliata…al buio presi a cercare scostando il lenzuolo…”.</p><p>
  <em>Ma…Oscar lascia la mia camicia, ora devo andare...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tenevi stretto un lembo di stoffa, le dita chiuse che cercai d’aprirle senza svegliarti…una alla volta…”.</p><p>
  <em>Dai…lasciala…uffa…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ci misi un po’, un ditino alla volta e sembrava lo facessi apposta a richiuderli…e poi quando la stoffa fu libera rimasi lì, seduto lì, a guardarti, senza decidermi ad andar via. Era buio ma le intuivo le tue labbra rosse appena dischiuse, le guance morbide, rosate, le ciglia lievi, chiuse sul tuo sonno. Non so cosa mi spinse a farlo ma mi chinai su di te, ti scostai leggermente i capelli dalla fronte e ti baciai piano e poi scesi giù sulla bocca. Ricordo il sapore di more, altre more, la tua bocca sapeva di more. Il mio primo bacio leggero, sfiorato, ad occhi chiusi, col cuore che batteva forte che quasi t’avrebbe svegliato. Un bacio per ringraziarti della tua amicizia, perché eri lì e perché m’avevi fatto entrare nella tua vita e perché ti eri fidata di me ed io finalmente potevo fidarmi di qualcuno. Solo noi due. Solo noi e nessun altro. Ecco, allora…adesso lo sai. E’ stato allora che ti ho baciato. Penso che non t’accorgesti di nulla e io non te l’ho mai detto.  Il giorno dopo mi abbracciasti e mi dicesti che saremmo sempre stati amici…e io mi ricordo che diventai rosso e ti diedi uno spintone che quasi finisti per terra!”.</p><p> </p><p>Le labbra affondarono nell’incavo del collo…</p><p>“Ora lo sai Oscar…come vedi il mio primo bacio è stato tanto tempo fa…”.</p><p>André sorrise a sé stesso.</p><p>“Lo so non è la stessa cosa, ma quel bacio che ti diedi quando avevi sette anni vale come quello che mi hai concesso pochi giorni fa. Ti amo…ti ho sempre amato…non lasciarmi Jarjayes…non ti azzardare a farlo! Dio…non riuscirei a vivere senza di te. Non ci sono mai riuscito in passato, nemmeno quando eri tu a volermi lontano. Non devi avere più paura adesso…non devi avere paura di amare…”.</p><p> </p><p>La stanchezza, alla fine, prevalse sormontando la voce che s’affievolì a poco a poco.</p><p>“Dimenticavo…ricordi? Mia nonna ci fece una bellissima torta con le more e quando tuo padre venne a trovati in camera tua, gli dicesti che erano per lui, che erano un regalo per lui. Ti vuole bene Jarjayes…te ne ha sempre voluto. E tu ne vuoi a lui. Solo che il senso dell’onore vi ha resi ciechi e sordi. Tutt’e due. Ma adesso lo saprai anche tu che tuo padre vuole che tu viva…lo saprai presto…”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cinque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Made to love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John Legend</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cinque</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>17 luglio 1789, Parigi, all’alba…</em>
</p><p>Sussurri trattenuti, soffocati, imbrigliati, nascosti s’innalzavano nel cuore della notte, vicini forse…</p><p>Intercalati, frammisti, spezzati dal crescere delle voci e dei rumori delle ore oscure e sopra fuochi nascosti mantidi occulte soffiavano per accelerare il ritmo.</p><p>Colpi ripetuti s’udivano e si mescolavano ai respiri più vicini…</p><p>Nel sonno, le parole s’erano sciolte ed erano giunte ad alleviare il dolore.</p><p>
  <em>Non riesco a muovermi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove sono?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ricordo d’esser mai stata qui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi fa male il braccio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brucia sì, brucia da morire e non riesco a respirare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non riesco a respirare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non riesco a muovermi…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>La gola arsa dal fuoco che pareva essersi appiattito lì, a tirare giù, in fondo alle viscere, il respiro, che i muscoli non ce la facevano ad allargare i polmoni e a colmarli d’aria…</p><p>Nella stretta parevano rami rinsecchiti quelli che trattenevano braccia e gambe, persino i capelli, attorcigliati, stretti.</p><p>
  <em>Non vedo…nulla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vorrei gridare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vorrei uscire…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le pareva di star per piangere che non le era accaduto spesso nella vita.</p><p>Il viso, sì, lacrime rigavano il viso…</p><p>Ma dannazione…</p><p>
  <em>Respirare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mandar giù queste dannate lacrime…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devo muovermi, Dio, devo muovermi, non posso restare qui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sono sola… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non c’è nessuno…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non riesco a muovermi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che diavolo ci faccio qui?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei André?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aiutami…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>L’incedere infuocato della carne nella carne, posseduta per denaro, per scherno, per vizio, per disprezzo, ruppe il silenzio delle stanche ore della notte, perché non poteva esserci tregua al lavoro delle puttane e ogni ora era propizia per corrompere i sensi nell’amplesso che divora istanti di solitudine.</p><p>
  <em>I colpi, dannazione, li sento…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi sembra d’esser nell’antro di Vulcano…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I respiri, le voci…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non posso muovermi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se non riuscirò a respirare morirò…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non posso morire adesso…non voglio…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sento la mia voce ma le labbra sono immobili…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sento le lacrime, non riesco a fermarle…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sto perdendo la mia battaglia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non potrò più vederti, sentire la tua voce…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voglio le tue mani, le voglio sul mio viso, su di me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voglio le tue braccia, voglio che tu mi tenga stretta e non mi lasci più. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non voglio morire, non adesso….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lame incandescenti forgiate in forme taglienti e forti per inciderla la carne, quell’altra, e farsi strada tra le uniformi delle guarnigioni invasori, colpo dopo colpo, battito dopo battito…</p><p>L’odore acre dei carboni accesi si mescolava ai profumi oleosi della bettola, sentori piatti e sempre uguali di pelle umida e spezzata, di fugaci sospiri, mentre l’acqua accoglieva le punte metalliche acuminate, lucide, ribollendo e sputando vapore e la carne accoglieva la carne, di nascosto dalla città che volgeva all’alba.</p><p>
  <em>André, ti prego.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aiutami ad un uscire da qui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non lasciarmi…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lo sguardo tentò di sollevarsi, ch’era buio là, dentro lo strano incubo, dove s’avvertivano i colpi d’un martello che forgiava lame e i respiri di puttane che accoglievano gli spasmi di orgasmi venduti.</p><p>
  <em>Madamigella prendete la mia mano…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una voce…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La tua voce…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…aiutami ti prego….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo vide Oscar, davanti a sé quel bambino dai capelli neri, lunghi, raccolti e occhi verdi, grandi e brillanti che tante volte aveva incrociato e che ormai erano parte di lei.</p><p>Erano <em>lei…</em></p><p>
  <em>André…sei tu…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sono qui per aiutarvi mademoiselle…prendete la mia mano…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il bambino allungò la mano.</p><p>Era piccola ma forte e chiuse la sua e la sua provò a stringersi a sua volta, ch’era faticoso restare lì senza potersi muovere e senza respirare e nella testa i suoni confusi che accerchiavano i sensi…</p><p> </p><p>Nella stretta ritrovò la vita, la strana solitudine che tutti ci avevano costruito intorno, perché lei non s’azzardasse a chiedere di una bambola o di una carezza di troppo o non finisse per frignare come una mocciosa senza rispetto di sé…</p><p> </p><p>Si strinsero le due mani e s’ascoltarono, i palmi stretti aderenti l’uno all’altro, morbidi e sicuri e certi di chi fossero, come scivolava addosso la certezza d’esserci sempre stati e d’aver fatto parte l’uno della vita dell’altra, così, come il vento soffia e l’alba sorge.</p><p>
  <em>Ora devo andare…non cacciarti nei guai Jarjayes…o tuo padre ti sgriderà!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rise divertito André, voltandosi ed allontanandosi, salutando.</p><p>
  <em>No…aspetta… non te ne andare…André…aspetta…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Andare fuori di lì…</p><p>Sgusciare fuori dal sordo ripercuotersi di suoni che annientavano la mente…</p><p>Andare verso André… tenergli la mano forte.</p><p>
  <em>Non lasciarmi André…. Ti prego non lasciarmi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Una porta si chiuse non troppo silenziosamente.</p><p>Passi veloci rincorsero risate un poco sgraziate.</p><p>Nessuna luce, il petto bruciava.</p><p>Non poteva bastare a sé stessa, non poteva più essere così…</p><p> </p><p>D’istinto strinse la mano.</p><p>E sentì una mano dentro la sua…</p><p>Il buio rimase nello sguardo che si spalancò sul soffitto scuro…</p><p>Ci provò a gridare per levarsi di dosso l’oscurità.</p><p> </p><p>“Ssshh!”</p><p>Una mano sulla bocca per catturare il grido e lei avrebbe voluto saltare su e alzarsi e liberarsi e…</p><p>“Oscar…Dio…sono io…André!”.</p><p>Gli occhi si piantarono negli occhi ed il respiro quasi si perse.</p><p>Lo riconobbe…</p><p>La mano sulla bocca si sollevò leggera…</p><p>“Ssshhh…non gridare…sei al sicuro…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le prese il viso, l’accarezzò piano e poi più forte...</p><p>Scostò i capelli, Andrè, per ficcarsi negli occhi di lei che s’erano aperti finalmente, la fronte umida, la bocca dischiusa a chiedere aria…</p><p>Chiese aria di nuovo.</p><p>Un colpo secco di tosse chiuse il respiro di nuovo.</p><p>“Dio…ti prego…sono io…”.</p><p>S’immerse nello sguardo accostandosi alla bocca, baciandola piano, schiudendola...</p><p>L’abbracciò stringendosi alla testa…</p><p>“Respira…respira…non gridare però!” – sussurrò André – “Non gridare…”.</p><p> </p><p>S’intonavano ritmiche batture di fuori…</p><p>Un’altra porta batté più forte lasciando campo libero all’odore acre della legna arsa e del metallo forgiato ancora caldo.</p><p>Sentore aspro si riverberò nella gola costringendola a scivolare nell’abbraccio, a stringersi per non annegare nel sangue che risorse dalla gola.</p><p> </p><p>“Aiutami…”.</p><p>“Sì…sono qui…”.</p><p>L’accarezzò André sulle spalle e sulla schiena scivolando sulla camicia fradicia di sudore, appiccicata, stantia di sangue e polvere da sparo e terrore d’essersi persi.</p><p>Anche lui avrebbe voluto gridare che gli pareva che a lei sarebbe stato concesso solo quell’istante, solo quello, per beffarsi di lui e fargli credere che s’era svegliata e che sarebbe vissuta, mentre adesso la vita gli scivolava via dalle dita e allora se la strinse addosso Oscar, più forte, ma non troppo perché sennò lei non ci sarebbe mica riuscita a respirare.</p><p> </p><p>“Respira amore mio…sono qui…”.</p><p>Le dita si chiusero sulla schiena di lui e presero a muoversi, anche se il braccio faceva male, e lei si chiese perché ma alla fine non aveva importanza, mentre ascoltava il torace di lui, le braccia, la schiena, il corpo tutto impresso nel proprio, ed era vero allora che André era lì ed era vero che l’aveva visto là, sotto le torri della fortezza, anche se le era sembrato impossibile, perché quell’uniforme insanguinata e quel buco scuro sul cuore…</p><p>Ci aveva passato le dita sopra la stoffa macchiata della sua uniforme.</p><p>“Sei vivo…” – sussurrò piano.</p><p>“Sì…”.</p><p>“Che cosa è successo…” – usciva piano la voce, per raccordarsi ai pensieri che s’erano fermati alle immagini scure, là, sotto il camminamento della Senna, là sotto Pont Notre Dame…</p><p>“Non adesso…respira…sei viva…”.</p><p>“Tu…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si contrassero i muscoli per slacciarsi dall’abbraccio.</p><p>Non si fidava.</p><p>Doveva vederlo, che se non era André…</p><p>Che se fosse stata ancora dentro quel dannato incubo…</p><p> </p><p>Si scostò e corse al volto, i capelli neri a nascondere la fronte, la barba un poco lunga che pizzicava sotto il tocco delle dita.</p><p>Scostò la frangia e le dita incontrarono la cicatrice…</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi Oscar ed annusò il sentore che conosceva ed ascoltò il respiro appoggiandosi alla fronte…</p><p>“Sei tu…”.</p><p>Riconobbe il volto affondando le mani nei capelli.</p><p>Era quanto bastava e del resto non volle sapere altro, né dove si trovava, né come c’era arrivata.</p><p> </p><p>Prese ad accarezzarli i capelli, prese a sfiorarla la pelle del viso…</p><p>Faceva fatica a muoversi, sentiva dolore dappertutto…</p><p>Ma non era importante in quel momento.</p><p>Passò le dita sulle labbra, voleva appoggiarci le dita su quelle labbra, per sentirle, accarezzarle, assaggiare di nuovo il sapore…</p><p> </p><p>“Sei tu…” – sospirò di nuovo.</p><p>“Pensavi non sarei stato qui?”.</p><p>“Ti ho visto…là sotto Pont Notre Dame…ti hanno colpito…e poi…i tuoi occhi…non mi vedevi più…Dio…”.</p><p>L’azzurro s’aprì per imprimersi la luce dello sguardo.</p><p>“Ssshhh…ti vedo…” – obiettò André accarezzandola.</p><p>Voleva averla su di sé viva, mobile…</p><p>“Tu…”.</p><p>“Riesco a vederti…ti vedo ancora…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>Strisciò la fronte contro la fronte, scivolando con le dita sul viso, di nuovo, ad imprimerselo nella mente, prima le tempie poi l’incavo degli occhi, poi le labbra dischiuse, su cui passò il pollice perché il tatto tornasse a far proprio il sentore e così la mente, subito dietro.</p><p>Gli occhi di nuovo dentro gli occhi…</p><p> </p><p>“Sono stato fortunato…” – sussurrò lui a sua volta lasciandosi accarezzare.</p><p>La voce uscì piano, non convinta.</p><p>“Che stai dicendo…quella pallottola…”.</p><p>“Non ci pensare…”.</p><p> </p><p>André si sporse, allungò la mano e poi corse alla mano ficcandoci dentro qualcosa…</p><p>“Che…” – respirò lei.</p><p>Gli occhi erano chiusi a respirarsi sulla pelle…</p><p>“Te l’ho sempre detto che mio padre era un bravo fabbro…”.</p><p>Oscar sgranò lo sguardo piantandosi di nuovo su di lui.</p><p> </p><p>L’incedere del martello sull’incudine a piegare il metallo incandescente riprese il ritmo incessante.</p><p>Le dita si chiusero stringendo l’assurdo intreccio di forze che s’erano abbracciate e strette e...</p><p> </p><p>“Dio…André…tu riesci a vedere…davvero?”.</p><p>Lui tirò un respiro fondo. Non aveva più senso mentire o negare.</p><p>“Un poco…te l’ho detto…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra strinse le dita al viso, come per sincerarsi che la verità fosse quella. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato che lui non avesse visto più. Fissò lo sguardo verde…</p><p>Lui le sorrise, segno che l’intesa era colmata dai sensi.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma dove siamo?” – chiese mentre una fitta percorse i muscoli.</p><p>“Siamo a Parigi…questo lo so per certo, ma non chiedermi dove di preciso…credo dalle parti di Rue de La Forge…non lo so non m’interessa…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar abbassò gli occhi aprendoli piano. Il calore della mano s’era riverberato sul disco piatto della piccola trottola bucata, la pallottola impressa ed inchiodata nel disco d’acciaio, tutto riscaldato dalla febbre…</p><p>Bruciava lo strano groviglio di forze contrapposte che s’erano prese gioco della morte…</p><p>“Rue de La Forge…e questo…”.</p><p>“Questo è tutto…” – disse André piano allargando la mano, dove giaceva il ricordo d’un lontano compleanno, trafitto dalla Storia.</p><p>“Questo ti ha salvato?” – replicò lei con un filo di voce.</p><p>“Sì…ha salvato tutti e due…”.</p><p> </p><p>Ricordava Oscar. A poco a poco le ombre del tredici luglio si allargarono nella mente.</p><p>“I <em>miei </em>soldati…”.</p><p>La gola si chiuse di nuovo.</p><p>“No…ti prego…siamo vivi…non costringermi a chiedere scusa perché noi lo siamo e altri…e gli altri no…”.</p><p>“Che cosa è successo…dimmelo…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Romanov mi ha trascinato via…lo hanno colpito e lui si è buttato su di me e…le ultime parole che mi ha detto…”.</p><p>
  <em>Non t’azzardare a morire Grandier…il nostro comandante ti aspetta…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le dita strinsero forte il corpo.</p><p>“Mi ha fatto da scudo, io ero mezzo morto e così quelli che sparavano non si sono accorti che non lo ero davvero…mi sono lasciato levare la giacca dell’uniforme…e…”.</p><p>“E…”.</p><p>“Sai come vanno queste cose a Parigi…qualcuno m’ha riconosciuto e ha deciso di ricordarsi quando ce ne andavamo a pattugliare la città…”.</p><p>“Chi…”.</p><p>“Credo quel Danilly…”.</p><p>“L’informatore…”.</p><p>“Sì, quello di Fabourg Saint Antoine…è stato lui che mi ha tirato fuori da là sotto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rammentò che l’aveva visto quel tizio, quello che indossava il tricorno come se si sentisse davvero un dannato nobile, là a Fabourg Saint Antoine, quando s’era svegliata, al mattino del quattordici, e credeva che quello l’avesse mandato Alain perché era Alain quello che aveva visto subito dopo.</p><p>Allora comprese.</p><p>“Gli ho chiesto di cercarti…non riuscivo a venire da te…” – continuò André.</p><p> </p><p>La mano si aprì…</p><p>Oscar s’impose di cercare quel punto, l’ennesima prova che André era vivo.</p><p>Scorse sul petto aprendo la mano, piano, incontrò un punto caldo, più gonfio…</p><p>“Qui…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Il colpo è stato forte…non riuscivo a respirare e…basta adesso…”.</p><p>“Ti ho cercato tanto…temevo che non saresti più tornato. Ti avevo perduto…ti ho chiamato…non riuscivo a venire da te…poi sei venuto tu…ti ho visto...come da bambini. Mi hai detto di non avere paura ed io sono riuscita a tornare…sì…”.</p><p>Erano giorni che non si toccavano.</p><p>Anche lui se le prese addosso le sue mani portandosele al viso…</p><p>“Non è stato facile… sei stata via…sei stata lontana. Ma adesso sei qui e posso vederti e puoi vedermi. E posso toccarti e…”.</p><p> </p><p>Riuscì solamente a ripetere il nome, nient’altro.</p><p>Perché il nome era tutto.</p><p>Lei, il suo nome.</p><p>Lei, solo lei, lì, davanti a sé, viva e la poteva guardare e poteva guardarsi in lei.</p><p> “Oscar…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le forze si dispersero di nuovo.</p><p>La voce era tornata lontana, debole come se faticasse ad uscire.</p><p>Ma non aveva altro da dire.</p><p>Perché lui era lì ed era tornata, finalmente, dal lungo viaggio, faticoso e senza meta.</p><p> </p><p>La luce del giorno s’imponeva tiepida e pareva che tutt’intorno lo strano rimestare di suoni e colpi e respiri si fosse finalmente acquietato. Il giorno esigeva accortezza e riposo.</p><p>La fucina che fabbricava armi s’era ammansita e le lame era state racchiuse nel ventre caldo della città che le avrebbe esibite al primo accenno di tracotanza monarchica.</p><p>Le alcove s’erano raffreddate e la clientela si avviava alle proprie faccende, per non esser scoperta da mogli e fidanzate ed amanti.</p><p> </p><p>“Dimmi che è successo…”.</p><p>André s’irrigidì…</p><p>L’ansia di sapere esibita feriva, che forse ne aveva lei di questioni da raccontare, molte più di quelle che potevano interessare di quel dannato quattordici luglio, là, sotto le torri nere della Bastiglia.</p><p>Glielo avrebbe detto André ad Oscar che adesso non poteva uscire.</p><p>Nessuno dei due sarebbe tornato alla vita di prima, che le scelte si pagano, fino in fondo, per il resto della vita.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché invece non mi hai detto che stai male?” – obiettò lui staccandosi e fissandola.</p><p>Il silenzio rivelò la risposta ch’era ovvia per una come lei, di poche parole, poco avvezza a rivelare i propri guai, i propri sentimenti…</p><p>“Perché?” – chiese lui di nuovo.</p><p>Un balletto di contestazioni.</p><p>“Tu…nemmeno tu sei stato sincero…” – come a dire…</p><p>
  <em>André la risposta la sai, è la stessa che tu avresti dato a me se io avessi scoperto che non ci vedi più…anche tu in fondo mi hai mentito…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Devi riposare adesso…è quasi l’alba…ho solo dell’acqua…ma Rosalie ha detto che tornerà…”.</p><p>“Rosalie?”.</p><p>La mente si sforzò di ricordare.</p><p>“Lei e Bernard ci stanno aiutando…”.</p><p>Oscar prese a guardarsi attorno. Era viva, Dio, ma non conosceva quel posto.</p><p>Si sarebbe aspettata al più di ritrovarsi a casa sua, o, molto più verosimilmente in una cella…</p><p>Forse non della Bastiglia a quel punto.</p><p>“Che è successo?” – ripeté di nuovo, che adesso la propria voce, quella che dirigeva i gesti dei propri soldati quella la ricordava, come i rugginosi puntamenti dei cannoni verso le mura della fortezza.</p><p> </p><p>“La gente di Parigi è riuscita ad entrare nella fortezza…alla fine…e…”.</p><p>Va bene…</p><p>Era verosimile fosse accaduto ma perché adesso erano lì?</p><p>“André!” – sibilò lei – “Perché siamo qui?”.</p><p> </p><p>Un sospiro, che non aveva senso girarci attorno. Le scelte si pagano, tutte, fino in fondo.</p><p>“I soldati che sono sopravvissuti…sembra verranno riammessi nei ranghi della nuova milizia parigina…”.</p><p>“Non saranno considerati disertori quindi? Chi…”.</p><p>“Si sono salvati in trenta tra le due compagnie. Pierre Houlin…Alain…ma lui vuole aspettare…”.</p><p>“Perché?”.</p><p>“Il Marchese Lafayette è stato messo al comando della nuova milizia…il re ha pensato che scegliere un uomo gradito al popolo, per guidare i soldati che avranno il compito di presidiare la città, potesse esser considerato un gesto di riappacificazione. La gente è tornata a credere nel sovrano…”.</p><p>“Lafayette non è ben visto dalla famiglia reale…”.</p><p>“Alain allora ha un punto in comune con la nostra regina!” – disse André con un mezzo sorriso ben ricordando la discreta avversione che serpeggiava tra La Reine ed il marchese, eroe della Guerra d’Indipendenza Americana, ma non per questo esente dall’altezzoso disprezzo riservatogli dalla famiglia reale – “Sai che accade vero? Il marchese non ha mai fatto mistero di voler essere il protagonista indiscusso della scena!”.</p><p>“E…”.</p><p>“Alain mi ha detto che non sa se tornare a fare il soldato…per adesso…”.</p><p>“Che – sta – accadendo André?!” – chiese lei più risoluta che lo sapeva che lei era diversa dall’essere un semplice soldato, un militare. Lei era…</p><p> </p><p>“Le disposizioni a beneficio dei soldati non pare varranno anche per gli ufficiali…”.</p><p>Se la strinse addosso di nuovo Oscar che gli parve avesse preso a tremare di febbre, di nuovo, e di rabbia e di…</p><p>“Per gli ufficiali…” – ripeté lei poco convinta.</p><p>
  <em>Non tutti gli ufficiali…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tuo padre…”.</p><p>“Mio padre…mio padre sa…”.</p><p>“Tuo padre…è venuto per vederti…ci ha confermato che è necessario restare…nascosti…per un po’…”.</p><p>Non aveva senso in quel momento scivolare nel vuoto che s’era aperto nella vita di Oscar François de Jarjayes e nel tradimento che le aveva procurato il bando silenzioso ed occulto da parte dei generali, suoi superiori.</p><p> </p><p>“Adesso basta…o mi costringerai ad andarmene…devi riposare ancora qualche ora…”.</p><p>L’abbraccio si sciolse un poco mentre i corpi parevano volersi avvinghiare ancora di più, attraverso forze non tanto misteriose quanto guardinghe.</p><p>Oscar chiuse gli occhi. Era stanca…</p><p>Rimasero così, in silenzio, senza parlare, che in fondo, da sempre, era così che parlavano.</p><p>E adesso parlavano immersi nello stesso respiro.</p><p>Nient’altro che questo.</p><p> </p><p>“Una cosa per volta…sei stata male…il quattordici sei stata ferita ad un braccio e ti abbiamo trascinata via dal fuoco dei cecchini della Bastiglia. All’inizio ci eravamo rifugiati nella casa di Rosalie e Bernard ma nemmeno quello era più un posto sicuro…”.</p><p> </p><p><em>Perché? - </em>avrebbe voluto chiedere – <em>Perché nemmeno quello sarebbe stato un posto sicuro?</em></p><p>“I soldati del Generale Bouillè ti stanno cercando…ci stanno cercando…e anche quelli di tuo padre…”.</p><p>“Mio padre…mio padre mi sta cercando con i suoi soldati?” - sgranò gli occhi, non capiva - “Hai detto che…che mi ha visto…”.</p><p>Nulla tornava…</p><p>Suo padre l’aveva vista eppure i suoi soldati la stavano cercando…</p><p>Nulla tornava…</p><p> </p><p>“E’ stato lui a chiedermi di restare nascosti…non si fida…”.</p><p>“Perché?”.</p><p>“No! Adesso basta!”.</p><p>“Io non tornerò indietro…” – disse lei piano fissando il muro scrostato.</p><p><em>Ecco perché dobbiamo restare nascosti – </em>avrebbe voluto dirle André –<em>Non adesso…non voglio spiegartelo adesso…</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…” – la voce si fece ferma – “Tuo padre è stato qui. Ti ha visto…ed è rimasto sconvolto perché lui non avrebbe mai voluto tutto questo…”.</p><p>“Sua figlia ha tradito di nuovo…”.</p><p>Una sorta di nenia che conduceva lontano…</p><p>“No…ascoltami…sua figlia è malata…è questo che ha visto e solo di questo gl’importa. Se n’è andato chiedendo di avvertirlo quando ti saresti svegliata e ha detto che avrebbe fatto in modo di distogliere i suoi soldati dal cercarti in questo quartiere. Non so se accetterà mai l’idea che tutti gli uomini sono uguali, che sono uguali e che non è possibile che i privilegi di pochi distruggano l’esistenza ed i sogni di tante persone ma questo per lui non ha importanza adesso. Lui ti vuole viva…credo che adesso non abbia più importanza ciò che è accaduto…”.</p><p>“Tu dici che mio padre potrebbe arrivare a fare questo? Che potrebbe decidere di aiutarci? André lui è un soldato, è un militare e non so se potrà mai accettare tutto questo…”.</p><p>“Io non lo so…non m’interessa…non gl’interessa…credimi…vuole che tu viva…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole la zittirono, che erano davvero sorprendenti per uno come suo padre…</p><p>In silenzio le dita s’intrecciarono, che non era facile nemmeno quello d’accettare, così come fosse stato così da sempre…</p><p>E c’era la paura d’aver incisa sulla pelle l’assenza dell’altro…</p><p>Rimasero in silenzio.</p><p>Abbracciati. Stretti.</p><p>Il respiro riempiva la stanza buia e vuota che non era ancora giorno e fuori solo qualche latrato di cane randagio spezzava la quiete.</p><p>Il silenzio pareva sorprendentemente assordante adesso, a confronto dei colpi di fucile e di cannone riecheggiati nei giorni precedenti per strade di Parigi, che restavano comunque presidiate da soldati, quelli di Parigi e quelli stranieri, mentre la gente, gli altri, i parigini, i forestieri, i disperati, gl’idealisti, i combattenti, i ruffiani, tutti…</p><p>Tutti volevano riprendersela la loro città e cacciare via gli altri, quegli altri, gli aristocratici, agli accaparratori, i benestanti.</p><p> </p><p>Si persero i pensieri nel dubbio che la folla là fuori era da capire se fosse stata davvero consapevole di ciò che voleva e che forse era vero fosse in balia di sé stessa e allora chiunque avrebbe potuto tirarla dalla sua parte ed usarla, consapevolmente o meno, per dar vita ad una spietata caccia alle streghe.</p><p>Unita, la folla si dispiegava come forza devastante, incontrollabile e pericolosa per chiunque non avesse raccolto il suo favore e la sua simpatia.</p><p>E la paura di perdersi di nuovo indusse le forze a cedere…</p><p>E a guardarsi, di sbieco, per vedere se si era davvero loro, e ad annusarsi attraverso le dita e a toccarsi dentro, laggiù, nel fondo della mente che conserva il sentore conosciuto ed occulto dell’altro e poi ad ascoltare il battito silenzioso che accompagna il contatto lieve delle labbra baciate piano, ch’era pericoloso perdersi nell’altro, che si era proprio finiti dentro una bettola, con il suo andirivieni di puttane e clientucoli, e là, di là, c’era davvero un dannato fabbro, figlio di Vulcano, che s’era messo a forgiare picche e lance e lame da piantare sui bastoni e sulle scope, che il popolo aveva solo quelle per combattere.</p><p> </p><p>Avevano paura.</p><p>Lei d’averlo perso e lui di perderla, lì, lì sotto, dentro la pancia di Parigi.</p><p>“Sono stanca André…”.</p><p>“Lo so…devi riposare…”.</p><p> </p><p>La costrinse a distendersi e fece per alzarsi per lasciarle più spazio.</p><p>Non era più tempo di lasciarlo andare invece…</p><p> </p><p>Lei l’afferrò per la camicia.</p><p>“Resta…non lasciarmi…”.</p><p>“Va bene…”.</p><p>Si voltò sul fianco che volgeva a lui, ritrovandosi viso a viso, occhi ad occhi.</p><p>Non ebbe paura di stringersi a lui e rannicchiarsi nelle braccia, con la testa nell’incavo della spalla, e adagiare la testa sul petto ed ascoltare, ad occhi chiusi ora, il battito, l’incedere del cuore e della vita.</p><p>Il calore del respiro sul collo scivolò giù, nella schiena, divorando i dubbi e riallacciando il ricordo…</p><p>Un brivido…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>La candela era ormai spenta e solo qualche filo di luce filtrava dalla finestrella coperta che dava sulla camera.</p><p>Rosalie bussò e poi si fece coraggio ed entrò.</p><p>Lo sguardo cercò nella stanza, aspettandosi un movimento, un cenno, una parola…</p><p>Rimase sulla porta però quando scorse l’abbraccio che legava le due esistenze, che lei se l’era immaginato, solo non s’immaginava che sarebbe stato così, così terribilmente vivo, osservare l’abbandono dei due corpi, vicini, nel sonno, immersi e lievi, eppure stretti e chiusi.</p><p>Erano vivi tutt’e due…</p><p>Erano vivi e questo bastava.</p><p> </p><p>Mentre richiudeva la porta dietro di sé alzò lo sguardo e vide Alain che le veniva incontro.</p><p>“Buongiorno…” – la voce uscì dubbiosa – “Come sta il comandante? Posso vederla?”.</p><p>Rosalie gli sorrise sforzandosi di non lasciarsi trasportare da un eccesso di malizia, seppur tentò di far intendere all’altro che sì, il comandante stava bene e che no, lui non poteva vederla, adesso.</p><p>Socchiuse gli occhi e poi si diresse verso Alain che la sovrastava dall’alto della sua statura, che lei al confronto sembrava una bambina e quando Alain l’aveva conosciuta aveva istintivamente pensato alla sua Diane.</p><p> </p><p>“Buongiorno anche a te Alain. Oggi è una splendida giornata. Sì, ho visto <em>il tuo comandante</em>. Sta ancora riposando ma credo stia meglio. Meglio sì! Ma non credo sia il caso di disturbarla, per il momento…”.</p><p>Le parole sussurrate, il tono della voce disteso, i gesti fluidi e lievi, Rosalie si permise di prendere l’altro sottobraccio e di forzare delicatamente la resa del soldato.</p><p>“Direi che per il momento non è proprio il caso di disturbarla. Vieni…sono riuscita a trovare della frutta e del pane…ce n’è per tutti…tra poco anche Bernard arriverà e direi che dovremmo chiarire il da farsi”.</p><p>“Appunto…Mademoiselle Rosalie, appunto per questo io vorrei vedere almeno André. Parlargli per capire cosa sarebbe meglio fare!”.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie sorrise intensamente e fu proprio costretta ad alzare lo sguardo verso l’altro e l’altro alla fine le lesse in viso un soffio di felicità e i suoi occhi parlarono meglio di qualsiasi parola o discorso.</p><p>“Oh…oh…ecco…ho capito!” – balbettò Alain – “No…sì…ecco…forse ho capito. Mi sa che anche André sta riposando vero?”.</p><p>“Proprio così Alain, adesso andiamo. Torneremo più tardi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Entrava la luce adesso nella squallida stanzetta, filtrando prepotente dalla finestra coperta, in quel mattino caldo di luglio.</p><p>Entrava lambendo il profilo pallido di Oscar che adesso André osservava, mentre lei dormiva, e lui stava lì assorto, il calore della fronte impresso nella mano, che lei era ancora calda, aveva la febbre.</p><p> </p><p>Mantenne lo sguardo sui lineamenti, vicinissimo, le ciglia lievi, chiuse, a chiudere il suo sonno leggero, la bocca morbida, rosata, appena dischiusa, quasi stesse per parlare di nuovo e chiedere e sorridere ed imbronciarsi.</p><p>Si alzò sollevandosi, sgusciando fuori, che non avrebbe voluto lasciarla, ma doveva…</p><p>Doveva uscire e capire di chi avrebbe potuto fidarsi e a chi avrebbe potuto affidare la vita di lei e quindi doveva vedere gli altri, Rosalie, Alain, Bernard…</p><p>Non erano in molti.</p><p>E doveva avvertire il generale che la figlia s’era svegliata e che era viva e che adesso sarebbe stato ancora più difficile tenerla nascosta.</p><p>Tenerla lì…</p><p> </p><p>Scostò un poco il telo che opprimeva la luce perché quel posto ora era decisamente troppo buio e il buio non era più tollerato che forse davvero il buio, fino ad allora era stato il padrone delle loro vite ed era stato necessario sopportarlo, quasi fosse una medicina con il potere di curare il dolore, la lontananza, la disperazione del non sapere.</p><p> </p><p>André desiderava la luce, perché lei si era svegliata quella notte, si erano parlati, lei era tornata da lui e lui non voleva altro buio che la luce se l’era meritata…</p><p>Voleva tornare a vederla viva, libera.</p><p>Un raggio bucò la penombra e si posò sulla massa bionda adagiata sul cuscino, sul corpo che riposava morbido, abbandonato ma non perso, non distante, non doloroso come nei giorni precedenti.</p><p>Era raggomitolata sul fianco. Era rimasta così, per restare accanto a lui, come quella bambina con cui aveva vissuto da bambino, sfinita nella giornata d’estate…</p><p>Non s’era mossa.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo immaginato sotto il lenzuolo leggero, i fianchi magri…</p><p>André li percorse, pensandosi a sfiorare le gambe bianche, e poi a tornar su alla linea del collo che scompariva nell’incavo della camicia e la stoffa leggermente mossa dal respiro tenue.</p><p>Rimase così ad osservarla.</p><p>Sarebbe voluto tornare da lei, abbracciarla di nuovo, stringerla e non lasciarla, ma si decise e strinse i pugni e s’avviò fuori, qualche passo nella penombra che lo costrinse a guardarsi attorno, che la notte precedente proprio non l’aveva trovata la forza di riconoscere i particolari e a raccapezzarsi dove fosse, che sempre più spesso gli veniva d’istinto di lasciar perdere le immagini sfocate che confondevano i sensi e allora chiudeva gli occhi, tutt’e due, immaginandosi di non aver più necessità di altra luce che quella degli altri sensi…</p><p>Quelli che ancora gli consentivano di vedere…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>No…</p><p>Dio, gli servivano tutti per averla addosso e respirarla e toccarla ed annusarla e vederla ed assaggiarla…</p><p> </p><p>Voci sommesse e conosciute lo condussero verso un corridoio rischiarato dalle finestrelle a lato, alte, che davano forse su un cortile chiuso.</p><p>Aprì la porta e gli sguardi s’incrociarono guardinghi, sgranati, commossi…</p><p> </p><p>Alain saltò su piantandogli addosso occhi indagatori…</p><p>“Allora?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Buongiorno…Oscar…questa mattina, presto si è svegliata. Abbiamo parlato, anche se solo per poco. Sta meglio ma è molto stanca…le ho raccontato del quattordici e…”.</p><p>“E…” – s’insinuò Alain contratto.</p><p>“E…lo ricorda…ma non si dà pace per i soldati che sono morti e…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain tirò un respiro fondo. Era tipico di lei e, dannazione, nemmeno lui si capacitava che tanti suoi compagni non ci fossero più, mentre gli altri, quelli ch’erano sopravvissuti, se n’erano tornati a servire la Francia e il popolo, quando il marchese li aveva ripresi tra le fila della Milizia Parigina.</p><p>Lui no, non voleva farlo, ma se fosse servito, sarebbe tornato…</p><p> </p><p>“Devo parlarvi…” – continuò André.</p><p>Lo sguardo s’abbassò su quello di Bernard.</p><p>Non era difficile comprendere l’argomento, perché anche loro erano lì da ore a discutere e anche loro erano lì a chiedersi che sarebbe accaduto...</p><p>Le scelte non si possono cambiare o aggirare e non si può far finta che la storia non presenterà mai il conto per un tradimento.</p><p> </p><p>“Adesso che starà meglio…” – Alain prese a parlare per primo. Gl’interessava quello…</p><p>“Potremo portarla via…”.</p><p>Anche Alain era un tipo pragmatico.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ presto…” – disse André piano che il tono della voce non pareva riferirsi solo alla salute del comandante.</p><p>Gli altri si zittirono.</p><p>“Certo che voglio portarla via, ma credo sia ancora presto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il silenzio s’amplificò e s’appesantì al pensiero che poche parole sussurrate in un mattino chiaro di luglio non avrebbero consentito di ammettere altra realtà che quelle poche parole.</p><p>“Devo portarla via…via da Parigi…” – continuò André – “Suo padre…il generale ha ricevuto una confidenza da…da Sua Maestà la Regina…”.</p><p>Alain s’irrigidì che dei nobili e di quei demoni della famiglia reale non ne voleva sentir parlare nemmeno di sbieco o di striscio.</p><p>Piantò una faccia lugubre su André e l’altro sollevò lo sguardo e lo ricambiò sibilando che poche parole.</p><p>“Pare che alcuni generali…uno in particolare…”.</p><p>Il respiro trattenuto e Alain ebbe un guizzo dello sguardo e comprese di chi si stesse parlando.</p><p> </p><p>“Non è certo che accadrà…ma lei è nobile e un nobile che tradisce la causa dei re e che tradisce il re non può essere considerato alla stessa stregua d’un soldato figlio del popolo che torna ad essere un soldato per servire quel popolo che altrimenti le butterebbe giù le mura di Versailles…”.</p><p>“Lei è nobile…” – sussurrò Alain.</p><p>E André lo guardò severo…</p><p>“Ecco…adesso lo capirai che vuole dire essere nobili…adesso lo capirai perché non volevo che tornasse…tra di noi… è possibile che quelli non accetteranno il suo tradimento e la cercheranno…”.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie afferrò la mano del marito e Bernard si contrasse di fronte ad una visione cinica e veritiera. In fondo non era per quello che si combatteva all’Assemblea Nazionale?</p><p>Perché tutti gli uomini fossero uguali e nessuno avesse diritto di vita e di morte su nessuno?</p><p>Che fosse appeso sulla testa d’un poveraccio o d’un nobile, il cappio, per Bernard non faceva differenza.</p><p>Ma Oscar era nobile e allora la differenza c’era…</p><p> </p><p>Dio, che l’aveva vista bene la faccia di Monsieur Maximilien Robespierre quando, il quattordici, all’alba, alcuni di loro s’erano presentati per dirgli che la gente s’era stancata di vedersi puntare addosso i fucili e i cannoni e adesso la gente voleva fare da sé e quello s’era ritrovato spiazzato e negli occhi Bernard gli aveva letto il terrore di non essere più lui a comandare la ribellione.</p><p>Scommettere sulla nobiltà d’animo di Monsieur Maximilien Robespierre sarebbe stato troppo rischioso. Non era certo che quella nobiltà non avrebbe preso presto a cozzare contro il desiderio d’esser lui, e solo lui, l’artefice del cambiamento…</p><p>Nemmeno su Monsieur Robespierre a quel punto ci si poteva contare.</p><p>Anche se lei s’era quasi fatta ammazzare per aiutare la gente a tirar giù la Bastiglia.</p><p>Ormai Bernard l’aveva capito…</p><p>Era duro da mandar giù ma…</p><p> </p><p>“Parla chiaro Grandier…che sta accadendo?” – l’incalzò Alain.</p><p>“E’ possibile che sia stato emesso un bando capitale…” – disse l’altro tagliando corto.</p><p>“Cosa?” – Bernard si stupì. Ne aveva sentite tante in vita sua contro il popolo, ma che i nobili si facessero la guerra tra loro...</p><p>“Non dire idiozie André!” – si sollevò Alain – “Per aver tirato giù a cannonate una dannata fortezza adesso quelli vorrebbero…”.</p><p>“La sua testa Alain!” – chiosò cinico André – “Cosa credi che significhi appartenere alla nobiltà? Fare quello che si ritiene meglio per la propria coscienza e poi ravvedersi e magari fare finta di nulla? E’ accaduto per molto meno in questo paese che si pretendesse la testa d’un traditore. Forse non ne sei al corrente…chi attenta alla vita del re…chi contesta la monarchia e mette in discussione lo stato delle cose…non può avere diritto di continuare a vivere come nulla fosse accaduto…”.</p><p>“Il comandante…lei è amica della regina…” – disse Rosalie piano, che se le ricordava le rare occasioni in cui era stata ammessa a Versailles e l’aveva conosciuta la regina e poi la sincera devozione che Oscar nutriva per lei e anche lei, anche Maria Antonietta, l’aveva sempre ammirata e…</p><p>“Sua Maestà non ha potuto fare altro che avvertire il Generale Jarjayes…” – spiegò André.</p><p>“Dannazione Grandier! Il re ha un potere immenso in questo paese. Divino! Così dicono quelli che gli stanno attorno! E permetterebbe una cosa simile? Che razza di re sarebbe se…”.</p><p>“E come tu sai bene l’Assemblea Nazionale vuole che questo potere non sia più tale! E come tu sai ci sono generali e ministri vicini al sovrano che possono tutto. Quasi più dello stesso re. Il nostro sovrano non è una persona violenta. Ma c’è chi lo è anche per lui…”.</p><p>Rosalie abbassò lo sguardo.</p><p>Alain tirò un pugno sul tavolo.</p><p> </p><p>“Non è questo a cui voglio pensare adesso…” – proseguì André – “Se quello che ha detto il medico è vero…se la sua malattia, per quanto potrà darle una breve tregua, non potrà migliorare…io devo portarla via per…”.</p><p>Si zittì André che non le voleva nemmeno pronunciare quelle dannate parole.</p><p>“Non deve accadere!” – sussurrò piano come per dirsi che era stato assurdo anche solo pensarla quell’eresia dannata.</p><p> </p><p>Bernard si fece coraggio.</p><p>Sollevò lo sguardo e prese a parlare, che pure lui era un tipo pragmatico e non aveva senso girarci attorno alla questione.</p><p>Era bene mettere in chiaro tutto, perché sarebbe stato difficile muoversi…</p><p>“André ascoltami. Ho pensato a lungo a cosa fare e non vedo molte alternative…dovrete lasciare Parigi, almeno per un po’, almeno fino a quando…”.</p><p>André non parlò. Il nodo, il muro, il baratro lo si poteva chiamare in tanti modi…</p><p>Inferno forse…</p><p>Stava lì…</p><p> </p><p>Andare dove?</p><p>Per veder morire una persona…</p><p>Per vederla morire in pace?</p><p>“Andrè…se non saranno i soldati a trovarla…temo che anche altri si siano messi in testa di…trovarla…”.</p><p>“Altri?”.</p><p> </p><p>Generico fu l’appellativo, che quelli nemmeno si potevano chiamare rivoltosi o ribelli o altro genere di demoni, se nemmeno volevano scendere a patti con un nobile che l’avesse aiutato il popolo.</p><p>“So che alcuni stanno prendendo accordi proprio con i soldati per fornire informazioni su dove si trovano i soldati che non hanno accettato di tornare nella Milizia Parigina…”.</p><p>“Sono tornati quasi tutti…” – obiettò André e nell’obiezione la risposta alla considerazione di Bernard.</p><p>“Vedi…quelli che sono tornati non avranno problemi, ma quelli che non…”.</p><p>“Lei! Dannazione!” – imprecò Alain – “Ma che diavolo gli prende a tutti? A che è servito allora ai miei compagni farsi massacrare per entrare in quella dannata fortezza?”.</p><p>“Alain…i nobili sono considerati nemici del popolo…” - tentò di spiegare Bernard che la visione atterriva – “Il re è considerato alla stessa maniera. Non si può essere nobili e sperare di continuare a vivere in Francia…questo è quello che ho compreso…non sono d’accordo ma…questo è ciò che ci aspetta…”.</p><p>“E io dovrei tornare a servire il popolo?” – digrignò Alain.</p><p>“Io non lo farò…” - disse piano André – “Io devo restarle accanto qualsiasi cosa accada…non posso lasciarla nemmeno per un istante…”.</p><p> </p><p>Che di tempo forse ce n’era davvero poco.</p><p>Che anche se gli uomini li avessero dichiarati tutti uguali, quelli che fino ad allora avevano sofferto gli stenti e la fame avrebbero continuato ad avere fame e a ritrovarsi ancora più stretti nella morsa della miseria e allora quelli sarebbero stati davvero capaci di vendere chiunque per due soldi, per un tozzo di pane, soprattutto una contessa, nobile, che l’odio per i nobili quello non lo si cancella con un pezzo di carta che dice che si è tutti uguali.</p><p>Oscar era nobile. Faceva parte di quella classe aristocratica che s’era guadagnata il rancore di un intero popolo, così profondo e radicato e spesso e distruttivo, ch’era impensabile rischiare di finirci davanti a quel popolo…</p><p>Non lì, non in quel momento.</p><p>Chissà forse un giorno…</p><p>
  <em>Se…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André non sollevò lo sguardo. Le parole uscirono sincere e taglienti.</p><p>“Ciò che l’aspetta potrebbe essere peggiore che essere presa dagli uomini di un ufficiale senza scrupoli piuttosto che da ribelli senza scrupoli. Se accadrà ciò che ci è stato detto da quel medico...ecco...vorrei almeno che non accadesse in una prigione di Parigi. Ma questo sarà il suo destino…solo non sappiamo dove e quando…”.</p><p>Gli altri rimasero senza parole.</p><p>Che la parola <em>morte </em>André non era riuscito a tirarla fuori ma di quello stava parlando.</p><p>Improvvisamente tutti i discorsi che in quei giorni avevano animato le discussioni di Bernard, dei suoi compagni, di Alain e dei soldati superstiti si dispersero come polvere cancellata da una folata di vento estivo.</p><p>Perché alla fine di tutto, quella era la realtà dei fatti, ed era ciò che stava più a cuore ad André.</p><p>Lui stava pensando che, in qualsiasi modo sarebbero andate le cose, l’avrebbe persa.</p><p>Lei non ci sarebbe stata più e quello era un pensiero che gli aveva fermato il sangue nelle vene, gli aveva fatto mancare l’aria e lo aveva annientato come nessun altro avvenimento in quei giorni così dolorosi e lunghi.</p><p>“Scusate la…franchezza…dovete perdonarmi…” - aggiunse – “Vorrei non accadesse…vorrei essere con voi e combattere con voi…ma…lei ha combattuto tutta la vita contro le assurde differenze imposte dalle classi nobili a noi tutti, noi del popolo. Non le ha mai condivise...le ha sempre rinnegate e voi…voi tre lo sapete meglio di chiunque altro. Forse siete i soli a saperlo. Per quel che mi riguarda lei quelle regole le ha già abbattute, perché aveva già compreso da tempo che gli uomini sono tutti uguali, che non esistono servi o padroni, che non esistono persone intoccabili e persone che devono pagare con la vita il fatto di essere povere…adesso questa battaglia è diventata un’altra per lei, mentre la vostra…lei non potrà più combattere non perché non lo voglia ma perché non potrà farlo…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Potresti rientrare nella Milizia Nazionale…quel marchese, Lafayette, ha stabilito che i soldati potranno rientrare…” – propose Bernard.</p><p>“Se io uscirò fuori, allo scoperto, lei non avrà scampo Bernard…so come scorrono certi meccanismi a corte e so che quegli ufficiali…Bernard io non so neppure se riuscirò a convincerla a lasciare Parigi…Dio…lei…lei mi ha promesso che si affiderà a me! E questa volta non le lascerò seguire il suo istinto anche se, di nuovo, io stesso per l’ennesima volta, sarò costretto ad imporre una scelta…le chiederò di andarsene…e se non mi ascolterà…”.</p><p> </p><p>La realtà dei fatti era che Oscar François de Jarjayes era nobile.</p><p>Questo era più che sufficiente per giustificare l’odio del popolo. Un colpo alla testa, un cappio tirato su talmente in fretta da rischiare di rimanerci impigliati erano realtà da cui sarebbe stato difficile sfuggire.</p><p>Questo era Oscar François de Jarjayes…</p><p>Un pericolo.</p><p>Un pericolo per sé stessa e per tutti quelli che le sarebbero stati accanto.</p><p>“Anche voi correte gli stessi pericoli…se si saprà che avete aiutato un nobile a nascondersi…il popolo emetterà la stessa sentenza contro di voi…non ci saranno tribunali o giudici per nessuno di voi…e rischiereste d’essere impiccati dove capita, trascinati via…come è già accaduto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie d’istinto strinse la mano di André.</p><p>Lei lo conosceva il folle accanimento dei nobili che avversavano quelli che osavano mettere in discussione il loro primato, le loro ricchezze, la sete di potere, l’arroganza di considerarsi intoccabili…</p><p>Ora s’affacciava la follia del popolo, forse ancora più cieca e lugubre e tragica…</p><p> </p><p>“Devo ammettere che Andrè ha ragione. Sono allibito anch’io…” – continuò Bernard – “Persino Monsieur Camille Desmoulin…pare si sia messo a decantare il potere salvifico di una dannata lanterna, quella a cui è stata impiccata una delle guardie della Bastiglia…e adesso sembra che su quel cappio ci siano finiti altri… la gente li vuole impiccare tutti…tutti quelli che sono considerati nemici del popolo…”.</p><p>“Il popolo non può fare altrimenti Bernard…” – obiettò Alain – “Secoli di oppressione non si possono cancellare solo dicendoci che siamo uguali…per essere uguali non devono esistere più differenze e quelle differenze il popolo le vuole cancellare anche così, impiccando chi gli pare, così come hanno fatto per secoli i nobili…”.</p><p>“Oscar è diversa Alain…” – sibilò l’altro che non voleva ammettere con sé stesso che fosse davvero così.</p><p>“Già…e proprio per questo lei rischia più di tutti noi” – concluse André – “Devo tornare dal padre…glielo avevo promesso. Deve sapere che sua figlia è viva…”.</p><p>“E’ proprio necessario André? Non sappiamo se possiamo fidarci del generale. E non è detto che altri non ti riconosceranno…potrebbero seguire te…” – replicò Bernard.</p><p>“Andrò io…” – s’intromise Alain.</p><p>“E’ pericoloso…non ti sei ancora presentato alla caserma per rientrare nella Guardia Nazionale…” – obiettò André.</p><p>“Lo farò quando ne avrò voglia accidenti! Al diavolo quelli della Guardia Nazionale! Ma tu devi restare qui. Attenderò fino a quando la situazione là fuori non si sarà calmata e poi andrò io. Non vedo altre soluzioni. Voi due…non dovete separarvi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo s’abbassò, che Alain si morse la lingua, che non poteva andare oltre perché aveva già parlato troppo.</p><p>“Conosco la strada e il generale conosce me. Tu devi restare accanto al comandante. Dammi ascolto. Così facendo potrò anche capire se il generale è affidabile…tu lo conosci da una vita e…”.</p><p>“E’ stato sincero con noi Alain. Già una volta ce lo ha dimostrato…”.</p><p>“Sì…sta bene…ma è pur sempre un nobile…”.</p><p>“Alain tu faresti questo per me, per Oscar? Non posso chiederti un sacrificio così grande. La tua vita è già in pericolo ora e là fuori non sarebbe certo meglio. Non voglio che tu possa passare dei guai per aiutarci e nemmeno Oscar lo vorrebbe…”.</p><p>“André, sentimi bene. Quello che ho detto lo penso veramente. Sarebbe comunque troppo pericoloso per te andare a casa Jaryaies. Qualcuno della servitù potrebbe essere stato corrotto e pagato per informare i soldati o chiunque altro. In quella casa non mi conosce…nessuno…beh…quasi nessuno! Passerei sicuramente più inosservato di te. Dammi retta André, è molto meglio così. E poi a dirti la verità sono un po’ stufo di starmene chiuso qui dentro. Ho voglia di uscire e vedere che succede là fuori. E se ci sarà da menar le mani, beh tu sai che io non mi sono mai tirato indietro…quei trenta dannati che sono rientrati in caserma hanno già detto che terranno gli occhi aperti. Di loro ci si può fidare. Loro sanno chi sono gl’informatori e li terranno a bada per un po’…dannati ribelli non ce la faranno a diventare peggio di quei miserabili aristocratici che cacceremo a pedate dalla Francia!”.</p><p>Così, da nulla, e quasi evanescente come il nulla, s’era rivelata attorno ai soldati che avevano deciso di passare dalla parte del popolo, una nuova evanescente ragnatela, fatta di silenzi e occhi vigili, impalpabile tela che avrebbe tentato di catturare i pericoli, che fossero venuti dall’alto o addirittura dalle fogne di Parigi, che puzzavano anche quelle, forse peggio dei salotti di Versailles.</p><p> </p><p>L’ultima chiosa indusse un cauto sorriso.</p><p>Certo che non era facile stabilire da che parte stare, che il popolo quando decide che non gli stai simpatico non si mette certo lì ad ascoltarti e ad ammettere che sei dalla sua parte.</p><p>Un cenno di consenso strappò all’altro un sorriso più deciso e Alain si congedò con una manata sulla spalla sana di André.</p><p>Il respiro si perse per un istante al colpo dell’amico e André ebbe solo il tempo di raccomandare all’altro, quando fosse partito, di stare attento e di passare dalle scuderie e di salutare sua nonna se l’avesse incrociata e di dirle che lui era vivo.</p><p> </p><p>Alain non aprì bocca e sollevò la mano come a dire che aveva compreso tutto.</p><p>Si permise solo uno sguardo veloce alla porta che dava sulla stanza dove stava riposando il suo comandante.</p><p>Lo fece il saluto militare, la mano tesa velocemente alla fronte, e poi via come un topo che scompare nelle fogne della città.</p><p>All’oppressione dell’incertezza si sostituì il desiderio spasmodico di portare a compimento quella missione, che solo così Alain avrebbe potuto far qualcosa per lei, perché Alain lo sapeva che non poteva tornare dentro quella stanza e sedersi accanto a lei ad osservarla, che lei si era svegliata e anche lui avrebbe voluto vederla e parlarle…</p><p>Anche se lo sapeva che quel cuore impazzito lui lo doveva ricacciare giù nelle viscere e lasciarlo perdere, che non aveva senso che battesse così forte per una come lei.</p><p>C’era André adesso vicino a lei e questo era tutto ciò che serviva.</p><p> </p><p>“Non posso restare André…” – disse piano Rosalie rimasta sola con l’altro.</p><p>“Avete già fatto molto…”.</p><p>L’altra gli prese la mano e l’aprì e ci fece scivolare dentro due chiavi unite in un comune anello.</p><p>“Avrei voluto parlare con Oscar, ma ora devo tornare al lavoro. Sono al servizio di una famiglia benestante di Parigi, anche se non sono nobili. Mi sono assentata già alcuni giorni e se anche oggi non mi vedessero potrebbero preoccuparsi o peggio ancora insospettirsi. Prendi…”.</p><p>Rosalie abbassò lo sguardo sul mazzo di chiavi.</p><p>“Questa serve per aprire la porta in fondo al corridoio e l’altra…il corridoio porta in una stanza e…devi cercare…quell’uomo mi ha detto di cercare sotto un piccolo tavolo…mi ha detto che l’altra chiave apre una specie di botola…”.</p><p>“Un uomo…chi è? Possiamo fidarci?”.</p><p>“Sì…è una persona fidata. Te l’assicuro. Mi ha procurato dell’acqua calda e…non è una stanza di questo edificio ma dell’altro. Alain lo ha già conosciuto e quando quello l’ha visto…anche quell’uomo si è ricordato di voi…”.</p><p>“Di noi? Che intendi dire?”.</p><p>“Oh…beh…Alain mi ha raccontato che una volta voi eravate di pattuglia e vi siete imbattuti in una specie di rissa…”.</p><p>André si sforzò di ricordare. Di risse ne avevano viste tante e per i motivi più disparati.</p><p>“C’era anche quell’uomo…è un fabbro di questo foborgo. Se l’era presa con alcuni clienti che non l’avevano pagato. E’ arrivata sua moglie e vi ha chiesto di non denunciarlo…che hanno dei bambini a casa e se lui fosse finito in galera… e lui si era arrabbiato perché non sapeva come tirare avanti…”.</p><p> </p><p>André non ricordava l’episodio ma ci credeva che fosse andato come gli stava raccontando Rosalie.</p><p>“So che alla fine il comandante ha deciso di lasciarlo andare…”.</p><p>André sorrise: “Il…comandante…ho capito…”.</p><p>“E lui non si è mai dimenticato e adesso…è una persona di buon cuore e ha detto che nella mattinata avrebbe fatto trovare l’acqua nella vasca proprio in quella stanza…”.</p><p>“Una vasca in una stanza?”.</p><p>Sorrise Rosalie: “Queste sono le chiavi. Lei potrà lavarsi…ho lasciato dei vestiti puliti e della frutta e un po’ di pane…e un unguento per la ferita…”.</p><p>Le parole si persero. Non c’era molto altro oltre quello che si potesse fare.</p><p> </p><p>“Grazie…vi state esponendo tutti…”.</p><p>“Non pensarlo nemmeno. Tu sai quanto le devo…lei mi ha risparmiato un’esistenza ben infelice se penso a quando l’ho conosciuta. E so che sei stato tu a chiederle di non denunciare Bernard. Come vedi…mi sarà difficile ricambiarvi…io sono felice adesso…ciò che ho mi basta e spero solo che ciò che sta accadendo porti davvero gli uomini ad accettare di essere uguali e…”.</p><p>Rosalie strinse ancora le mani di André.</p><p>“Grazie…ancora…” – sussurrò lui tra sé vedendola correre via stretta nello scialle scuro.</p><p>La mano si aprì per osservare le due chiavi. I passi si diressero di nuovo verso la prima stanza dove adesso la luce entrava decisa, ritagliando sulle pareti coriandoli vivi e brillanti.</p><p> </p><p>“Fammi posto Jarjayes…” – disse piano Andrè sedendosi sul bordo del giaciglio, la schiena appoggiata alla parete e il corpo di lei poco lontano.</p><p>“Così ti schiaccerò un poco ma sono stanco…se tu…”.</p><p>Le labbra si contrassero e lui s’avvicinò al viso per osservare i movimenti rallentati e lievi che precedevano il risveglio.</p><p>Nel silenzio lo sguardo si mantenne su quello di lei che si sgranò di nuovo, all’erta, seppure senza l’impeto del drammatico risveglio di poche ore prima.</p><p>Non riuscì André a restarsene lì, fermo, e la mano destra prese ad accarezzare il viso, scostando i capelli un poco appiccicati alla fronte che adesso era fredda anche se umida.</p><p> </p><p>“Jarjayes, come ti senti?”.</p><p>L’altra rimase lì alla ricerca degli appigli, nella memoria, nella mano stretta che si stringeva alla sua, che quel posto l’aveva già visto ma quando non lo ricordava.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si fece più fondo, la gola era riarsa e André le porse un bicchiere con dell’acqua. E lei ci provò a sollevarsi puntando il gomito ma non è che fosse certa che la stanza sarebbe rimasta ferma se si fosse alzata e mossa, che tutto aveva preso a girare e…</p><p>Si aggrappò alle braccia di André che l’avevano cinta fino alla schiena e chiuse gli occhi perché lui pareva l’unico punto fermo a cui appigliarsi e affondò il viso nell’incavo della spalla ed annusò l’odore della pelle mista a quella della polvere da sparo e del sangue e delle strade di Parigi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>Gli occhi tornarono agli occhi e lessero ch’era tutto vero, che erano vivi…</p><p>La mano tremò un poco afferrando il bicchiere, che tentò di berla tutta d’un colpo l’acqua e quella finì per andarle di storto e…</p><p>Le mani aperte sulla schiena accolsero i colpi di tosse, scuri e dannati.</p><p> </p><p>“Non preoccuparti…” – gli disse per rassicurarlo e rassicurarsi che adesso lei non poteva accettare quel destino, che adesso nelle sue mani non c’era più solo il proprio destino ma anche quello di lui.</p><p>L’abbraccio stretto, intrecciato, ciascuno a sentire il cuore dell’altro, che batteva vicino a quello dell’altro, senza timore, senza fine.</p><p>“André…sto meglio. Sono solo stanca ma…posso farcela vedrai. Posso farcela…”.</p><p>“Sei una dannatissima bugiarda!” – chiosò lui con voce contratta – “Lo sai vero Jarjayes?!”.</p><p>“Perché continui a chiamarmi Jarjayes, André? Non l’hai mai fatto?” – sussurrò lei chiudendo gli occhi.</p><p>“Siamo in una bettola, mio caro comandante! Un postribolo di rispettabili giovani donne che intrattengono uomini…giovani e rispettabili questo non lo so! E io sono un uomo e se qualcuno mi sentisse chiamarti con quel nome…il tuo nome?!! Che accadrebbe, al di là del fatto che potrei anche passare per uno che ha gusti differenti dagli altri e la cosa per me non farebbe differenza ma di certo qualcuno potrebbe insospettirsi? Preferiresti ti chiamassi François?”.</p><p>Per un istante, brevissimo, la spiegazione ebbe il pregio di spezzare la spirale di buio e quasi strappò una mezza risata.</p><p>“Siamo davvero in una bettola?” – chiese Oscar sgranando gli occhi.</p><p>“Sì amore mio…e tu non sei stata nemmeno denunciata nel registro delle tenutarie di bordelli!”.</p><p>Pareva ci avesse preso gusto André a trascinarla in una sequenza a dir poco comica della situazione in cui si trovavano, se non che lei si staccò un poco e sollevò gli occhi e si ritrovò la faccia di lui vicinissima, la punta del naso accarezzò il mento, e quasi le venne da starnutire che la pelle di lui pizzicava…</p><p>Non è che André avesse un aspetto migliore del suo.</p><p>Non aveva importanza.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi era sembrato di aver udito…rumori strani…questa notte…” – balbettò lei, rammentando aloni sfocati di ricordi altrettanto sfuggenti.</p><p>Fu lui a metterle una mano sulla bocca a quel punto, per trattenere il commento pungente, dato che lei non pareva ancora del tutto in sé, e che fosse per via della febbre, o della pallottola che s’era presa nel braccio, o della fame o della sete, non aveva molta importanza.</p><p>Lui, li aveva ascoltati anche lui, quella notte, i silenziosi gemiti che si erano insinuati attraverso i corridoi e le pareti sottili e non c’era stato verso di far finta di non sentirli e averla lì, lei, esserci abbracciato, averla avuta addosso…</p><p>Dannazione, s’era morso il labbro André e non aveva potuto far altro che immergersi nel ricordo di lei, là, là sotto l’enorme quercia, quando ci era affondato dentro di lei, nel tessuto vergine della esistenza ed era stato avvolto dal gemito della trama strappata, sollevata e disfatta…</p><p>Che tutt’e due erano scivolati giù, i sensi morbidamente annebbiati, mentre la bocca si chiudeva sulla bocca a catturare quel grido, come se tutte le stelle del cielo gli si fossero rovesciate addosso a tutt’e due…</p><p> </p><p>Il discorso virò repentinamente perché sennò…</p><p>“Devi mangiare qualcosa…sono tre giorni che sei a digiuno…e così non guarirai di certo…e poi Rosalie ha trovato dell’acqua calda…ti medicherò la ferita…” – disse André di filato.</p><p><em>Guarire…la ferita…</em>- pensò Oscar - <em>Già …chissà se guarirò mai…non voglio lasciarti André, non voglio, proprio adesso che ti ho trovato e che ho trovato me stessa…di questo solo m’importa. È tutto ciò per cui voglio vivere…almeno per restarti accanto. Almeno per questo….</em></p><p>“Va bene André, mangerò qualcosa e poi farò come mi chiedi. Però…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar levò lo sguardo verso André.</p><p>Gli era così vicino.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>Ascoltava il respiro, il battito del cuore…</p><p>Prese ad accarezzare con le dita le labbra morbide, familiari, che le ricordava adesso d’averle sfiorate quella notte…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>Le labbra le sfiorarono la fronte e poi il naso e s’incontrarono alla fine, le labbra…</p><p>Dapprima timorose, come a volersi riconoscere di nuovo.</p><p>Come a volersi sfidare, di nuovo…</p><p> </p><p>André appoggiò le mani al viso stringendolo piano e poi lentamente prese a scendere sul collo, a circondare ed assaggiare la pelle tanto cercata, morbida, bianca e leggera.</p><p>Il calore s’espanse allargandosi dalla gola fin giù nella pancia per riemergere altrove in un brivido che corse nei muscoli e la costrinse ad arretrare e poi a spingersi contro di lui, in un incedere intenso e costante.</p><p>Se lo ricordava l’incedere della carne che si apriva e delle dita che stringevano i muscoli e li volevano dentro, per colmare il desiderio di aversi e di tenersi lì, che dire <em>ti amo</em> adesso non sarebbe più bastato e quelle parole sarebbero state solo vuote forme a galleggiare nel nulla se quelle parole non si fossero riempite fino allo spasmo di loro stessi…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>Glielo aveva detto che doveva mangiare e che doveva riposare e pensava che lei l’avesse compreso e invece…</p><p>Glielo stava dicendo senza fiatare quasi, mentre i corpi di ridistesero di nuovo e Oscar d’istinto percepì i muscoli guidati a farsi contenere dal corpo di lui, dai muscoli che s’appoggiavano sopra senza pesare, senza opprimere…</p><p>Le braccia puntavano contro la branda, il corpo leggermente sollevato, come se André lo sapesse, nella testa, che quello non era il momento giusto e che…</p><p>“Dio…no…” – sussurrò staccandosi – “Fermati…tu devi fermarti e devi mangiare, te l’ho detto! Altrimenti non riuscirò a farlo nemmeno io…”.</p><p>Che avrebbe voluto che lei si fermasse ma non c’era verso fosse lui a fermarsi per primo.</p><p> </p><p>Si costrinse André accontentandosi d’appoggiare la fronte alla fronte, sfiorando il naso contro il naso…</p><p>“Così non va bene Jarjayes!” – sibilò piano, appoggiandosi di nuovo a lei, appiattendosi su di lei.</p><p>Le gambe di lei lo strinsero, chiudendosi strette ai fianchi.</p><p>“Cosa non va bene?” – chiese lei senza respiro.</p><p>André si ritrovò a percorrere il corpo, sfiorandolo come se l’era immaginato che poche ore prima, e mai avrebbe pensato di poter essere lì, ora, sui fianchi morbidi, sulle gambe, insinuarsi fra le pieghe della camicia, sulla pelle, sul seno che si schiudeva sotto le carezze.</p><p>C’era che adesso non era tutto solo immaginato nella mente o percepito sotto le dita…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>C’era che adesso la sentiva vicina e sentiva la paura, il timore d’essere scoperta a desiderare d’essere lì, accarezzata, abbracciata, libera di cedere sé stessa…</p><p>C’era che adesso sentiva la volontà di conoscere lui e di conoscere sé stessa e di non fermarsi, come se quelli fossero stati i gesti di sempre, i respiri di sempre.</p><p>C’erano i suoi occhi adesso, chiusi, che pure parevano lì ad ascoltare le dita che la percorrevano e che frantumavano ogni remora, ogni pudore…</p><p>C’era che se ne accorse che le dita non desideravano solo accarezzare quella pelle, ma volevano averla con avidità, quella ch’era nata nelle viscere, negli anni in cui le era rimasto accanto e che non pensava sarebbe mai riuscito a placare.</p><p> </p><p>E c’era che adesso era davvero tutto diverso…</p><p>Perché gli occhi lo cercavano e chiedevano allo sguardo di non arretrare e di restare su di lei…</p><p>E le mani lo cercavano…</p><p>Ed il nome, il suo nome, sussurrato dalle labbra, piano, che quel nome era il suo nome e lui se lo ricordava il suo nome, sussurrato piano dalle labbra di lei…</p><p>C’era che il cuore cedeva, voleva cedere…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque...</em>
</p><p>André si staccò un attimo…</p><p>Avrebbe voluto André…</p><p>I respiri si schiusero assieme quasi fossero in affanno e sorpresi d’essere arrivati fino lì.</p><p>Appoggiò la testa sul petto, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi trasportare dal battito del cuore.</p><p> </p><p>“André…non…ti prego resta qui…”.</p><p>“Devo fermarmi Jarjayes, adesso! E anche tu!” – le impose quasi senza respiro.</p><p>“No…non adesso…”.</p><p>
  <em>Che…</em>
</p><p>Dio, da quanto aveva chiesto quelle parole dalla sua bocca…</p><p>Ascoltò il battito, ascoltò le dita di lei stringersi ai capelli, mentre il corpo si dispiegava adattandosi al proprio, scivolando per accoglierlo.</p><p>“Fermati, altrimenti nemmeno io riuscirò più a fermarmi e tu non mangerai e non riposerai…” – replicò André.</p><p> </p><p>Forse le era tornata la febbre, mentre gli occhi s’aprivano ed era lei adesso ad ascoltare il sangue correre nelle vene e gonfiarsi e i muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe parevano incapaci di movimenti sensati se non quelli di cercarlo e tenerlo lì…</p><p>Le mani si chiusero sulla schiena che aveva guadagnato, facendosi strada tra le pieghe della camicia.</p><p>Lo strinse forte perché non voleva lasciarlo andare via.</p><p>“André…fino a prova contraria…sarei ancora il tuo comandante…non sono forse io a dare gli ordini?” – disse con un filo di voce, in tono semiserio.</p><p> </p><p>André a quelle parole alzò il viso su di lei e la guardò.</p><p>S’avvicinò all’orecchio, stendendosi letteralmente su di lei, per tenerla lì sotto di sé, e scivolando piano sulla falsariga delle parole di lei, sussurrò scandendo lentamente poche parole, quasi soffiandole nella mente…</p><p>“Lo sarai sempre…lo sei stata in passato e lo sarai per tutto il resto della mia vita. Ma non adesso! Sono io a dare gli ordini adesso e farai come dico io. Ora mi alzerò e tu mi lascerai. Poi mangerai qualcosa e ti riposerai…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar ascoltò.</p><p>Che lo sentiva adesso mentre le parole le scorrevano lungo a schiena e non c’era verso d’arginare il timbro della voce, lento, che pareva inciderla, nella carne…</p><p>Che non c’era modo di richiamarsi alla ragione, mentre anche lei avrebbe lasciato scorrere l’istinto…</p><p>Il tono, le parole, la voce la costrinsero a chiudere gli occhi per sopportare, per attendere ancora, per non tornare a lui di nuovo che lui intanto s’era alzato davvero e le stava porgendo la mano perché anche lei si alzasse.</p><p>Nemmeno sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a stare in piedi…</p><p> </p><p>Dio…</p><p>Guardarlo…</p><p>Come mai aveva fatto e come mai avrebbe pensato di fare…</p><p>Si guardarono l’un l’altro, quasi in cagnesco, per un tempo che parve infinito, che adesso i motivi per non cedere erano di nuovo differenti…</p><p>André, ancora, sentì di doversi fare forza per non baciarla di nuovo, per non tornare su di lei.</p><p> </p><p>Allungò la mano e l’aiutò a sollevarsi e così si ritrovarono tutt’e due seduti, spalla a spalla, nel cono di luce che la finestra proiettava nella stanza.</p><p>Alla fine fu André ad alzarsi e guadagnare la porta della camera, tenendola per mano, dopo che lei s’era alzata in piedi e aveva saggiato le forze.</p><p>La mano stretta gli sembrava così magra ed il viso era pallido…</p><p>S’incamminarono alla ricerca della stanza indicata da Rosalie.</p><p>Era luglio. Il calore estivo penetrava dai pertugi scontrandosi con l’aria umida dei corridoi scuri.</p><p>Oscar seguì André raggomitolata in una coperta.</p><p>Il sole non riusciva a farsi strada nei meandri ma da sopra si potevano udire lo scalpiticcio dei passanti e le voci provenienti dalle strade che s’animavano.</p><p>L’acqua scorreva poco lontana, forse uno dei canali di scolo che raccoglieva la pioggia e la convogliavano alla Senna.</p><p>Forse era proprio il fiume che si percepiva scorrere, in lontananza…</p><p> </p><p>Le dita si mossero a cercare il tavolo…</p><p>“Guarda…c’è una maniglia…e un lucchetto…”.</p><p>Sotto il tavolo occhieggiava una botola chiusa da una strana serratura.</p><p>Una volta aperta, lo sguardo corse giù lungo una scala che portava di sotto.</p><p>André si accorse che il chiavistello poteva essere voltato verso il basso, assieme alla botola, così da poter essere chiuso dall’interno.</p><p>Con la chiave richiuse quindi la medesima serratura.</p><p>Solo chi avesse avuto una chiave identica sarebbe potuto entrare…</p><p>Dannati figli di Vulcano…</p><p>André si sorprese perché scendendo venne trafitto da una luce tenue e calda e non dal buio come ci si sarebbe aspettati in quella sorta di antro, al di sotto delle fondamenta dell’edificio.</p><p>Non era poi così impossibile comprendere la ragione e la necessità del luogo a cui s’accedeva da una scala a pioli.</p><p> </p><p>André fece più fatica di lei a mettere a fuoco l’interno della camera.</p><p>Lentamente lo sguardo si colmò d’evanescenti luci…</p><p>C’erano candele accese, sparse per la stanza.</p><p>Un camino non troppo grande emanava un bagliore rossastro, caldo, con la brace accesa da poco, solamente da ravvivare.</p><p>Un lato della stanza era occupato da uno scaffale, attrezzi da lavoro, scalpelli, pinze, martelli.</p><p>Nell’altro lato, una sorta di vasca, colma d’acqua, in pietra, incisa, scavata dentro il muro.</p><p>Pareva un lavatoio che, in effetti, le tinozze servivano a poco nell’antro d’un diavolo d’un fabbro!</p><p>La pietra asciutta e statica e bianca e porosa racchiudeva bagliori tiepidi che finivano a riflettersi sul soffitto e poi sull’incudine fredda e lucente, proprio al centro della stanza.</p><p>Il popolo chiedeva armi e là sotto quelle si fabbricavano, al riparo dagli sguardi indiscreti e dagli informatori di polizia, mentre le acque della Senna e il via vai della gente copriva i colpi ripetuti e netti dei fabbri che le forgiavano.</p><p>Né più e né meno che una fucina…</p><p>Ecco l’altro concerto che s’era animato nelle prime luci dell’alba.</p><p> </p><p>André immerse la mano nella vasca.</p><p>L’acqua era caldissima, segno ch’era stata preparata da poco, come se qualcuno fosse stato incaricato di farlo al momento giusto e solo per loro.</p><p>La superficie liquida amplificava il riflesso delle candele, creando un’atmosfera quasi irreale, che fuori stava infuriando una<em> rivoluzione</em> – così si sarebbe chiamata di lì a poco – e diversi ci avevano già rimesso la vita, trafitti dalle pallottole e dalle baionette, oppure erano spariti, ingoiati dalle <em>lettres de cachet</em> che sentenziavano la condanna a morte di quelli che infastidivano i potenti…</p><p>Là sotto invece…</p><p> </p><p>“Che dovrei…fare?” – chiese Oscar osservando il luogo surreale.</p><p>“Beh…conoscendo Rosalie…e sapendo che lei ti conosce molto bene…credo che qui potrai lavarti e…sì insomma…”.</p><p>Oscar si riebbe intuendo nell’aria una dissonante fragranza…</p><p>Bergamotto forse o gelsomino…</p><p>Aveva la febbre, doveva essere senz’altro così, perché tutto appariva sfocato e tremolante e umido e…</p><p>André tirò un respiro più fondo e si voltò verso di lei…</p><p>“Scusa…ho capito…” – annuì presa alla sprovvista.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio gl’indumenti laceri ed insanguinati caddero a terra. Lo sciacquio lieve indusse André a voltarsi di nuovo per osservare il corpo asciutto e nudo che scompariva lentamente nell’acqua illuminando il fondo scuro della vasca.</p><p>Le spalle rimasero scoperte, i capelli s’allargarono galleggiando mentre Oscar quasi perse il respiro avvolta dalla coltre tiepida e leggera che scivolò sulla pelle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hai freddo?” – chiese André inginocchiandosi.</p><p>S’impadronì del pezzetto di sapone ch’era stato lasciato poco lontano.</p><p>L’aroma del bergamotto s’intensificò al contatto con la pelle che lui prese ad accarezzare con le dita, lasciando colare l’acqua e la schiuma.</p><p>La consistenza morbida liberò l’essenza della pelle che prese a lambire i sensi…</p><p>Le dita si soffermarono ad accarezzarla e poi annusarla, plasmando le curve della schiena, e la fila regolare delle vertebre…</p><p>Carezze ampie e leggere.</p><p> </p><p>Così vicino s’accorse di un brivido che scorse addosso a lei.</p><p>“Hai freddo?” – chiese lui di nuovo.</p><p>Lo sguardo si posò sul camino dove stazionava una specie di paiolo.</p><p>Lo controllò, dentro c’era acqua quasi bollente.</p><p>“Questa la terrò per dopo, per sciacquarti…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Guarda André…” – gli disse lei sorridendo.</p><p>Una polvere grigia finissima s’i spandeva impercettibile dai capelli umidi che ondeggiavano galleggiando sull’acqua.</p><p>“Ti ricordi la tua parrucca?”.</p><p>Il sorriso lieve…</p><p>“Cosa? La mia…”.</p><p>“Sì, a Saint Petersburg…era incipriata a dovere ma non ti donava molto!” – rise lei.</p><p>“Lascia stare!” – chiosò lui contrariato.</p><p>“Invece della cipria…sulla mia testa c’è solo polvere da sparo!” – lo corresse lei sorridendo.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si strinse a sé abbracciandosi le gambe.</p><p>Il tepore erodeva le forze e fiaccava i muscoli e annebbiava i pensieri…</p><p>André tornò accanto alla vasca.</p><p>In un gesto lento ma deciso si tolse la camicia…</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa…”.</p><p>Lo sguardo si sollevò correndo al torso nudo e Oscar rimase lì un poco persa da quella visione.</p><p>“Tu hai freddo!” – sentenziò sicuro di sé.</p><p>“Io…ma…”.</p><p>Fu costretta a ritrarsi perché anche se l’aveva conosciuto, anche se l’aveva sentito entrare dentro, fin nel profondo, fin nell’anima, a toccarla e trascinarla via con sé…</p><p>André entrò dentro la vasca e…</p><p>Il secondo corpo immerso nella vasca colmò lo spazio ch’era rimasto libero, sollevando il liquido fino all’orlo, la scia brillante e tiepida si rovesciò fuori, dolcemente, allagando un poco il pavimento.</p><p>Lei si ritrovò avvolta dall’acqua, fin oltre le spalle, avvolta dal calore…</p><p>Il respiro si perse nell’intuire il corpo che adesso la lambiva piano da dietro e la schiena s’adagiava sul petto e le braccia s’intrecciavano a lei, cingendola ed attirandola indietro.</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta…André…” – balbettò un poco sorpresa.</p><p>Tempo non ce n’era…</p><p>Dio…</p><p>Era tutto così terribilmente vero e lui adesso era talmente vicino e…</p><p> </p><p>“Permetti?” – chiese lui sorridendo.</p><p>“Cosa…io…”.</p><p>Oscar si girò e con la coda dell’occhio lo vide.</p><p>“Vieni più vicino…” – ordinò lui…</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione, più vicino di così…</em>
</p><p>Adesso l’acqua li ricopriva fin sulle spalle. Nulla si poteva più osservare con gli occhi, se non intuire la consistenza morbida e tesa e fulgida dei corpi immersi e lambiti dal tepore, mentre le mani di lui si aprivano e l’attiravano a sé e le gambe s’intrecciavano per scovare il punto esatto in cui toccarsi e strisciare e lisciarsi.</p><p>I corpi anch’essi si ritrovarono uniti, inanellati tra loro, come edera avvinghiata alla propria fonte di nutrimento e luce e vita…</p><p>Le mani corsero al viso di lei scostando dalla fronte bagnata i capelli appiccicati…</p><p> </p><p>“Ricordi? Quella volta ch’eravamo finiti bagnati fradici nel capanno? Non ti si vedevano gli occhi...ti avevo scostato i capelli dalla faccia e tu invece m’avevi detto che parevo il mostro delle favole che nanny ci raccontava…”.</p><p>“Sì…”.</p><p>Ora l’aroma di bergamotto inebriava ed umide volute di vapore annebbiavano un poco la vista.</p><p>Forse non era il vapore…</p><p>Il respiro calmo s’innalzò prendendo a correre teso mentre le dita aperte s’impressero ad accarezzare la pelle…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>“Adesso hai freddo?” – chiese di nuovo.</p><p>“No…” – rispose più decisa lei, che adesso gli occhi si chiusero davvero perché non servivano.</p><p>Che tutti i sensi s’inebriavano e s’innalzavano ad ascoltare il lento incedere delle dita che scorrevano sulla schiena inabissandosi in volute ampie e ritmate, giù fino alle natiche, per soffermarsi sui fianchi ed appoggiarsi e stringersi…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>Il respiro affondò nell’incavo della spalla come le labbra che s’adagiarono a lambire la pelle morbida e pulita…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>Le mani fecero altrettanto e si aprirono ruotando un poco all’indietro per attardarsi anch’esse sui muscoli dei lombi ed ascoltare la pelle fremere leggermente sotto il tocco…</p><p> </p><p>André tornò ad accarezzarle il viso.</p><p>“Va meglio?”.</p><p>“Sì…”.</p><p>La voce era un po’ persa…</p><p>Che diavolo s’era messo in testa André?</p><p>Stavano in mezzo alla rivolta della città di Parigi e tutti intorno a loro stavano rischiando la vita per loro e loro stessi…</p><p>Sarebbe stata verosimile una bella retata che avesse messo sottosopra quel posto, facendo piazza pulita di tutti quelli che stavano dalla parte dei ribelli e…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>Il sentore del bergamotto si dissolse per liberare l’odore reciproco conosciuto e limpido…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>André si strinse a lei, per non perdere il respiro di lei…</p><p>D’un tratto quel respiro parve rallentare e lui rallentò con esso per seguirlo e per sollevarlo di nuovo…</p><p> </p><p>S’innalzò il respiro, a liberare il fremito che saliva e…</p><p>E c’era che stavano in mezzo alla rivolta della capitale della Francia e tutti intorno stavano rischiando la vita per loro e loro stessi…</p><p>Loro stessi avevano subito la furia di quei giorni e avevano rischiato di esserne travolti.</p><p>In quella stanza invece tutto sembrava lontano. Nulla di ciò che accadeva fuori sarebbe potuto entrare.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>Nel silenzio i sensi tutti s’immersero e si fusero e si scontrarono per allacciarsi…</p><p> </p><p>“E’ meglio che tu esca perché ormai l’acqua è fredda!”.</p><p>La voce di André interruppe l’incedere ritmato.</p><p>Gli occhi non ne volevano sapere d’aprirsi e lei strinse le dita per non lasciarlo andare che lo voleva lì, su di sé...</p><p> </p><p>“No…” – s’oppose lui liberandosi delicatamente.</p><p>Era d’una tale pragmaticità alle volte André.</p><p>Si sollevò e uscì dalla vasca e lei lo seguì, lo sguardo febbrile e scuro a cogliere gli sbalzi del corpo, le linee asciutte, lucide, forgiate, intraviste attraverso la stoffa leggera delle brache appiccicate ai fianchi, a disegnarne i contorni…</p><p>Le gambe forti, i passi decisi, la schiena larga…</p><p>La scia bagnata divenne una sorta di ponte argenteo tra sé e lui, riflesso a terra, fino al camino caldo…</p><p>Il pensiero punse allora i sensi mentre lo vide tornare indietro e senza parlare aprirle il telo di stoffa perché lei uscisse dall’acqua e dalla vasca e si asciugasse.</p><p> </p><p>“No…” – sussurrò piano lei…</p><p>“Cosa…”.</p><p>“Vieni qui…”.</p><p>“L’acqua è fredda…devi uscire…”.</p><p>“Devo prima sciacquarmi…l’hai detto tu…”.</p><p> </p><p>Uno sbuffo che nemmeno lui sarebbe riuscito a farcela…</p><p>Ritornò con il paiolo e l’acqua calda e s’inginocchiò per versargliela addosso e lei si sporse per facilitargli il compito e si ritrovò la faccia sulla sua faccia e le braccia se ne uscirono dall’acqua in un movimento veloce e l’afferrarono, le dita affondarono nei capelli e le labbra affondarono nelle labbra mentre il paiolo finiva a terra con uno schianto e lui affondava, anche lui, che non ce la faceva davvero più, e senza lasciarla si rialzò quel tanto che bastava per tornare dentro, nell’acqua fredda adesso, sedendosi di nuovo, davanti a lei questa volta, le gambe intrecciate e chiuse su di lei ed il corpo abbracciato, rovesciato addosso e le mani affondate nei capelli fradici…</p><p>La bocca a schiudersi insinuandosi nell’altra, lo sguardo chiuso, serrato, che adesso bastavano le dita a farsi strada sulla pelle, stringendola, afferrandola, lasciandola vibrare piano, mentre le braccia s’incuneavano dietro la schiena chiudendosi anch’esse e scivolando giù a cercarsi, a sciogliere gli ultimi nodi di un amplesso che pungeva nello stomaco e giù…</p><p>La bocca nella bocca, assieme, come l’avessero compreso senza parlare…</p><p>Lentamente e decisi si sollevarono entrambi, assieme, tenendosi stretti e poi tutt’e due assieme appoggiarono le mani al bordo della vasca.</p><p>L’acqua grondò fuori assieme ai corpi che uscirono abbracciati e fusi, danzando quasi, nelle volute calde del vapore mescolato al sentore della pelle abbracciata…</p><p>Si spinsero l’un l’altro, l’uno contro l’altra, indietreggiando e camminando alla cieca che non c’era verso di cedere ed osservare dove stessero finendo…</p><p> </p><p>Fu lei a spingerlo indietro, un passo alla volta, toccando appena le gambe con le gambe, aderendo con il ventre al suo per sentirlo, mentre gli occhi si mantenevano fissi su di lui e…</p><p>“Baciami!</p><p>“Aspetta…”.</p><p> </p><p>Forse aveva la febbre e sentiva il petto bruciare…</p><p>“Hai freddo?” – le chiese di nuovo lui con un filo di voce.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Lucido lampo azzurrato...</p><p>Andrè le massaggiò le spalle, per scaldarla ancora…</p><p> </p><p>La vertigine del desiderio inespresso si fece strada tra le dita che raggiunsero il bordo delle brache e s’insinuarono aprendosi sui lombi e poi scivolando sul ventre, scalzandole giù…</p><p>“Oscar…che…”.</p><p>Si stupì André di quel gesto ardito…</p><p>“No…” – sussurrò lei piano – “Ho ancora freddo!”.</p><p>“Ma…”.</p><p> </p><p>La necessità d’ottenere una spiegazione s’annullò quando le dita sciolsero la loro tenue stretta sulla carne, turgida e tesa, incapace anch’essa di arretrare.</p><p>La bocca sussurrò una tiepida negazione.</p><p>Fu lei a ritrovarsi contro il muro, umido e poroso anch’esso, la schiena appoggiata mentre lui la sollevava un poco per concedersi d’assaggiarla con la bocca e scorrere il collo, giù nell’incavo del petto, che il brivido corse alla schiena che si tese per accoglierlo…</p><p>“Andiamo male Jarjayes!” – contestò senza respiro André – “Molto male…”.</p><p> </p><p>Ed il sesso s’inturgidiva e s’adattava ad accogliere il sesso che dolcemente s’insinuava sollevando il respiro e costringendo a stringersi per ascoltare di nuovo l’incedere lento e ritmato…</p><p>“Non dire…” – tentò di replicare lei e le parole si persero inghiottite dall’incedere lento e teso…</p><p>Il sesso affondò piano…</p><p><em>Sciocchezze…- </em>avrebbe voluto obiettare lei…</p><p>Oscar…Jarjayes…il comandante, per intenderci!</p><p>Chiunque lei fosse in quel momento…</p><p>Che il respiro si perse mentre i sensi si fusero come i corpi, che adesso non c’era più mente, risentimento, paura, vergogna in grado d’arginare il flusso vertiginoso che a poco a poco cresceva dentro risucchiando i muscoli e rammollendoli e tendendoli per aversi e…</p><p> </p><p>I corpi umidi e caldi s’accolsero in volute impercettibili e concentriche e perfette come onde che risalivano dal profondo, dall’oscurità di quelle viscere oscure della città, e s’inebriavano e si toccavano e poi s’allontanavano e si riprendevano, nel respiro teso e secco.</p><p>Ed il respiro si fuse con il lento fluire del tremore che scosse i muscoli, contratti e fusi nell’orgasmo lucido e soffocato che contrasse le dita e la costrinse ad affondare nelle spalle di lui, e a mordere i muscoli, piano e poi forte e poi ancora più forte per illudersi che lui l’ascoltasse e non si fermasse…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>Il corpo sapeva di buono…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>Annusato e fuso dentro di lei…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>Gli occhi dell’anima, cacciata dentro l’esistenza dell’altra…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>I respiri attraverso i battiti veloci s’annodavano tra loro…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>Abbracciati, che dentro i muscoli dell’altro c’erano i propri…</p><p> </p><p>Una sola parola…</p><p>Sempre la stessa…</p><p>“Ti prego…”.</p><p>“André…”.</p><p>“Dillo ancora…”.</p><p>“André…”.</p><p>“Ancora una volta!”.</p><p>“André…”.</p><p>“Ancora…”.</p><p>“André!”.</p><p>“An…cora…”.</p><p>Nel respiro perso che non c’era più verso di concedere respiro…</p><p>Lo chiese, ancora una volta, quel nome, il proprio, mentre affondava dentro di lei e la coscienza spariva tendendosi e fondendosi…</p><p>“André…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>Immobili, fissi, fermi, che solo il respiro pareva essere lì a raccapezzarsi di dove fossero finiti…</p><p>E nel camino la brace ancora viva, a posare la tenue luce sui corpi ormai asciutti e bagnati del sentore dell’altro…</p><p>Voci lontane provenivano dalla strada, mentre l’odore dell’aria estiva s’era mescolato a quello della polvere da sparo, del sangue e dei morti, e dell’orgasmo teso e soffocato…</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi chiusi sulla pelle che lui prese a mordere piano…</p><p>Ci appoggiò le labbra sopra, soffiandoci sopra, parole severe…</p><p>“Non va affatto bene Jarjayes…” – soffiò lui senza respiro.</p><p>E lei gli prese la testa affondando le dita nei capelli e scostandolo e piantandogli addosso occhi lucidi e chiari…</p><p> </p><p><em>Che intendi dire… – </em>tentò di chiedere, che lui la prevenne.</p><p>“Hai deliberatamente disatteso i miei ordini!” – chiosò lui con un mezzo sorriso – “Avevi promesso che avresti fatto ciò che dicevo io!”.</p><p>“Perché?” – respirò lei mordendosi il labbro, che le sue di labbra erano così vicine – “Non era questo che volevi?”.</p><p>In punta di fioretto lei era sempre stata molto più forte di lui…</p><p> </p><p>“Sei…” – tentò di ribattere…</p><p>Fu lei a chiudergli la bocca, un’altra volta, dannazione…</p><p>Che non c’era verso di staccarsi da quella bocca, che l’aveva fatto così tante volte di rinunciare a perdercisi dentro che adesso non voleva più farlo.</p><p> </p><p>“Ti amo…” - gli disse piano all’orecchio.</p><p>Non era il suo nome ma era ciò che importava, solo quello.</p><p>I muscoli cedettero e lei si sentì risucchiare giù dall’orgasmo che infieriva attraversando i sensi…</p><p> </p><p>Ci scivolò giù davvero a terra e lui davanti a lei, a sorreggerla, abbracciandola e tenendola a sé che gli occhi a quel punto individuarono ciò che Rosalie aveva portato…</p><p>Qualche mela, pane, sidro…</p><p>Due pezze pulite per medicare la ferita…</p><p>C’era un biglietto.</p><p>André si sporse e l’aprì.</p><p> </p><p>Le disposizioni erano di non tornare alla stanza in cui avevano trascorso la notte.</p><p>S’era sparsa la notizia che un’ispezione avrebbe passato al setaccio le bettole del quartiere, compresa quella.</p><p>Dovevano tornare al corridoio e proseguire dalla parte opposta per imboccare una sorta di cunicolo che costeggiava la parete interna dell’edificio.</p><p>E poi altre porte…</p><p>Altri chiavistelli…</p><p>“Mademoiselle Jarjayes…oltre che un disertore adesso siete diventata anche una clandestina!” – sentenziò lui tornando a guardarla.</p><p>Lei non riuscì a sorridere questa volta, che il respiro si perse sopraffatto…</p><p>Appoggiò le mani aperte sul petto e ritrovò il punto esatto in cui la vita s’era presa gioco della morte.</p><p>“Ti fa male?” – chiese piano.</p><p>“Il dolore mi rammenta che sono vivo…siamo vivi!”.</p><p> </p><p>Ci passò le labbra, sopra quel punto aprendole piano e succhiando piano che se avesse potuto se lo sarebbe preso lei, addosso, quel dolore sordo…</p><p> </p><p>“Non sei di parola…” – si staccò lui che improvvisamente si sentì in balia di gesti inauditi e sorprendenti che mettevano a dura prova la sua resistenza.</p><p>Si sporse di nuovo staccandosi ed afferrò una mela ed un coltello, prendendo a sbucciarla piano e porgendole una fetta per volta, sottile, ed osservandola masticare e mandar giù in silenzio, e poi respirare piano, in silenzio.</p><p>Non sarebbe bastata quella breve parentesi a provare che s’era usciti dal pericolo.</p><p> </p><p>Un colpo di tosse, lieve…</p><p>“Avanti…rivestiti…”.</p><p>Fu la volta della benda che s’avvolse lieve sul braccio.</p><p> </p><p>“Che cos’hai?” – chiese André trovandola sorprendentemente silenziosa, anche se lui lo sapeva che lei non era mai stata di molte parole e di ampi discorsi.</p><p>“Andiamo…” – rispose lei chiudendosi la camicia addosso ed infilandosi i calzoni ch’erano lì accanto.</p><p> </p><p>Il pavimento s’era asciugato. Se ne accorsero ch’era leggermente in pendenza e l’acqua aveva preso silenziosamente a scolare via attraverso due fessure ricavate nelle mura spesse.</p><p>Diavolo d’un fabbro!</p><p> </p><p>Di nuovo mano nella mano seguirono le indicazioni del biglietto, novelli Teseo ed Arianna che però ci si dovevano ficcare dentro, anima e corpo, nel labirinto del Minotauro.</p><p>All’ultima porta, un poco forzata perché faticava ad aprirsi, si ritrovarono in un giardinetto invaso da rampicanti ed erbe selvatiche e rosmarini e rose che s’innalzavano alte e pungenti per raggiungere lo sbieco di sole che radeva il tetto sbilenco della capannetta che si trovava dall’altro lato.</p><p>Un pollaio! Quello aveva tutta l’aria d’esser stato un pollaio!</p><p>“Mademoiselle…il vostro stato di clandestinità è stato cancellato dalle mura contorte di Parigi!” – continuò André stringendole la mano e soffocando una mezza risata – “Ora siete tornata ad essere una rispettabile contessa!”.</p><p> </p><p>Non c’erano serrature che impedissero d’entrare e così fecero, sorprendendosi che un pollaio potesse esser stato ripulito così bene e odorasse adesso di Marsiglia e di salvia e di tempera, ch’erano sparse dappertutto le erbe aromatiche assieme a mazzi di rose selvatiche e…</p><p> </p><p>Uno strattone leggero e Andrè fu costretto a voltarsi e a fissarla per comprendere che stesse accadendo…</p><p>Che fu lei a chiudere la porta piano.</p><p>Che, dentro, dal profondo, il desiderio era risalito in superficie, di nuovo, dapprima lento ma inesorabile, attraversando vene e muscoli, carne e anima, come minuscola bolla d’aria che si fa strada nell’acqua per tornare con prepotenza verso il proprio elemento.</p><p> </p><p>Ci volle poco per comprendere che avesse significato il silenzio di prima e allora André se la strinse addosso, accarezzando il corpo, le linee curve e sinuose e morbide sotto la stoffa divenuta improvvisamente, di nuovo, inutile barriera a trattenere solo per qualche istante il contatto.</p><p>E le dita si fecero strada attraverso il tessuto ruvido e percepirono la pelle morbida, calda, umida del vapore che l’aveva lambita…</p><p>Le mani, le proprie mani a lungo strette attorno alla sola speranza, fatta di febbre e respiro perso nel nulla, presero a ripercorrere la schiena, leggere, a solleticare piano il piacere che quel contatto regalava, per poi scendere e risalire e poi scendere ancora e poi di nuovo su fino al collo, sul quale André lasciò la mano, appoggiata, nel presagio dell’istante in cui sarebbe affondato nei capelli e lei l’avrebbe portato a sé, il viso, al proprio sguardo…</p><p> </p><p>La voce non riuscì ad acquietarsi, impigliata nel dubbio d’esser scoperti e trascinati via dalla realtà ostile che li accerchiava.</p><p>Un gemito leggero, soffocato e silenzioso si perse nell’ombra chiusa su di loro, mentre anche le sue dita affondarono nei capelli neri e ribelli, per trattenerli a sé, quasi con avidità, anche se la paura, impercettibile, silenziosa, sottile, confusa, aveva preso a battere nel cuore, più forte, mentre lo ascoltava contro quello di lui, sotto la stoffa leggera della sua camicia…</p><p>Aveva paura…</p><p>Paura d’essere scoperta a desiderarlo, di nuovo, ancora, e ancora, per rivelargli di nuovo il suo nome, in punta di labbra, trattenuto, mentre lui la tratteneva lì…</p><p>Paura che lui s’accorgesse che le dita aperte appoggiate a lui, c’erano scivolate ancora su di lui, seppure lontane nel tempo, prima, ancora prima, nella solitudine d’una stanza vuota, ad occhi chiusi, desiderando che le sue mani la percorressero.</p><p>Mai si sarebbe immaginata di desiderarlo e di desiderare sé stessa così, come stava accadendo…</p><p>Che non voleva fermarsi, mentre le mani volevano sfiorare, esplorare, percorrere colui che nemmeno lei sapeva più chi fosse.</p><p>Non aveva più definizioni, dentro se stessa, per André.</p><p>Non era più amico, fratello, attendente, soldato.</p><p>Era il suo amante, era il suo amore?</p><p>Doveva esserci un nome per definire ciò che erano in quel momento l’uno per l’altra.</p><p>Nessun nome…</p><p>Nessuno.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita la percorsero e lei si lasciò percorrere…</p><p>Le braccia, i fianchi e poi le gambe, attraversando i sensi e risvegliando sciolti brividi ad ogni passaggio, ad ogni tocco, che poteva percepire ora leggero, ora più insistente.</p><p>E poi rallentavano costringendola a sollevare lo sguardo su quello di lui, che pareva chiedere il permesso di non fermarsi.</p><p>La stava semplicemente accarezzando.</p><p>E quelle dita leggere lei le aveva cercate su di sé infinite volte.</p><p>Non aveva mai avuto coraggio d’ammetterlo con sé stessa. Nella mente, infinite volte s’era chiesta perché.</p><p>Ora non aveva più domande da farsi.</p><p>Voleva solo che lui non si fermasse.</p><p>Non voleva nemmeno per un istante che quelle dita si staccassero…</p><p>Ch’esse continuassero a scorrere, mentre gli occhi si chiudevano ad ascoltare il brivido che correva dentro, dal ventre su fino alla gola, disfacendosi e moltiplicandosi in piccole stille di fuoco che, attraverso la pelle, entravano dentro e bruciavano lentamente risalendo al respiro, costringendola a stringere le mani su di lui, le dita a cercare le sue.</p><p>Lo voleva quel fuoco. Lo voleva dentro di sé, istante dopo istante.</p><p>Attendeva quelle piccole lingue di fuoco farsi più intense…</p><p>Non si sarebbe opposta…</p><p> </p><p>In piedi…</p><p>Da non crederci fosse di nuovo lei…</p><p>Le dita ansiose…</p><p>Gli sfilarono via la camicia per cercare il contatto con il corpo di lui, forte e familiare, la pelle morbida ed il profumo mescolato al respiro lento che penetrava dentro, calore a sfiorare la pelle ed il viso.</p><p>Passi leggeri li condussero giù, affondati nella coltre tiepida di coperte pulite…</p><p>Di nuovo, con più impeto, le mani percorsero i corpi a cercarsi, ad affondare fin quasi a smettere di respirare.</p><p>Nessuno dei due sentì che sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi.</p><p>Non più.</p><p> </p><p>Un calore nuovo sorgeva dentro, che adesso si conoscevano e sapevano dove cercarsi e prendersi…</p><p>Ch’era bastato poco per arrivarci, anche se il piacere che inebriava faceva un poco paura, perché esso avvolgeva e trascinava via e c’era da perdersi e perdere la testa ed il senno…</p><p>Ci sarebbe stato da vergognarsi, ma no…</p><p>Lo spasmo lieve del ventre s’espanse, dapprima contratto e poi aperto e poi avido d’esser colmato e preso e trascinato via…</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo seguì il percorso che disciolse ogni paura.</p><p>Lo lasciò fare e ancora il respiro si fece veloce e la mente a poco a poco dissolse ogni dubbio.</p><p>Ogni gesto non aveva più tempo o ragione o motivo. Era un gesto verso di lei e lei rispondeva ad esso con il respiro, ascoltandolo…</p><p>E il desiderio prevalse più forte, più potente.</p><p>E sentì le mani di André che la stringevano, la trattenevano dolcemente e l’accompagnavano verso un luogo sconosciuto, dentro di sé, dentro di lui.</p><p>E nelle mani di lui trovò il coraggio.</p><p>E nelle labbra trovò la forza.</p><p>E il sangue era fermo, sospeso, e non c’erano più rumori attorno, se non il suono profondo dei respiri penetrati dentro…</p><p>La bocca vicina al viso, sul viso.</p><p>I respiri su di sé, intorno a sé, dentro di sé…</p><p>Nell’incedere senza senno o dubbio…</p><p>Nel chiudersi delle palpebre, nel respiro sospeso, nell’oscura discesa…</p><p>Il baratro s’aprì di nuovo e si colmò e si contrasse e si disfò.</p><p>Di nuovo, ancora, senza senno o dubbio, senza fine e senza inizio…</p><p> </p><p>Sentì il desiderio di lui che l’inondava dolcemente, perdendo il senso di sé, in balia d’un mare infinito in cui si ritrovò avvolta.</p><p>Senza alcun pensiero, senza peso.</p><p>Leggera.</p><p>E calore immenso nasceva invadendo la mente, i sensi ed il cuore…</p><p> </p><p>L’avvertì scivolare dentro di sé e chiudersi su di sé, stringersi ed annullarsi mentre di nuovo il nome scorreva dalla gola su, fin sulle labbra, fino a che anche il suo nome sgusciò dalle labbra, e colmò di sé il ventre…</p><p> </p><p>Il nome…</p><p>Nel timbro forte…</p><p>S’espanse…</p><p>S’innalzò che quasi faceva male…</p><p>Che la trascinò via e ogni parte di sé si protrasse verso il corpo di lui e alla fine, per non cadere, per non morire, lo strinse forte.</p><p>Per non farsi portare via dalla marea, per non essere travolta dall’immensa forza che la stava trascinando in un luogo che lei aveva imparato a conoscere da poco.</p><p> </p><p>Nessun senso, ormai nessun senso li distingueva…</p><p>Nessuno.</p><p>“Ti amo…” – restituito e disperso nel respiro dissolto mentre lei affondò nello sguardo, negli occhi che le chiedevano di essere sua e lui di essere suo.</p><p>Si sentì perduto e dissolto che fu lei ad abbracciarlo e a stringersi per non lasciarlo, mentre disarmato scioglieva sé stesso dentro di lei…</p><p>S’attesero e s’accolsero, i corpi sospesi in un respiro fermo, in un movimento impercettibile delle labbra e del cuore.</p><p> </p><p>“Ti amo” - gli disse lei piano - “Credo di averti sempre amato, anche se non lo sapevo. Non sapevo cosa fosse l’amore perché se l’amore è questo allora non l’avevo mai conosciuto, non l’avevo mai incontrato…”.</p><p>Non riuscì a dirgli altro. Non c’era altro che lui avesse bisogno di sentirsi dire.</p><p> </p><p>André accarezzò il viso e scostò i capelli dalla fronte che si chinò a baciare.</p><p>In quel gesto Oscar sentì le proprie labbra vicine al petto di lui.</p><p>E quel bacio così lieve, così puro, la percorse come una frustata, come una scossa che riaccese la memoria del piacere appena provato.</p><p>Allora volle appoggiare le mani su quel petto.</p><p>Le mani aperte per sentirlo. Per sentire il cuore che batteva, rimanendo così, in ascolto di quella vita che scorreva sotto le dita e che lei avrebbe voluto fosse sua, lì, ancora una volta e poi ancora ed ancora…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nel sonno che li avvolse, s’imposero parole crudeli…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sei…</em>
</p><p>Il sesto senso, quello dell’anima…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Comandante…</em>
</p><p>La voce di Alain…</p><p>
  <em>Comandante…André…è stato colpito…è ferito…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gli occhi s’aprirono sgranati verso un altro soffitto scuro, sconosciuto, intarsiato di fasci di paglia gialla ed asciutta.</p><p>Provò a voltarsi, ritrovandosi abbracciata, stretta, la mano stretta nella mano…</p><p>Gli occhi si posarono sul volto di André che dormiva accanto a sé.</p><p>E i suoi capelli neri sparsi sul cuscino…</p><p>Quella mano calda.</p><p>Desiderò accarezzare i capelli.</p><p>Perché era André.</p><p>Accanto a lei c’era André che non l’aveva lasciata.</p><p>Stava dormendo.</p><p>Non vide altro.</p><p>Non ebbe bisogno di altro.</p><p>Sentì la vicinanza e un immenso calore spandersi dentro di sé.</p><p>Ora non aveva più paura.</p><p>Ora non era più sola.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Antigone senza Edipo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Antigone senza Edipo*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>24 luglio 1789, Parigi…</em>
</p><p>Les Champs Elisées erano tornati ad esser trafficati come al solito, che quella erano ormai divenuta la strada che portava a Versailles, dove si radunavano quelli dell’Assemblea Nazionale, intenti a raccapezzarsi su come dare risposte alla gente, mentre la gente s’era rituffata nella propria miseria.</p><p>Già, che se ne fa la gente d’una dichiarazione dove si dice che si è tutti uguali se poi sono sempre gli stessi che stanno lì a patir la fame e sono sempre gli stessi che ci muoiono di fame?</p><p>A che serve ribellarsi se ribellarsi se non ti porta il pane?</p><p> </p><p>Conveniva passare da Plain de Billancourt, che quelli alla barriera l’avevano riconosciuto e avevano fatto finta di lucidarsi gli stivali mentre l’avevano visto passare.</p><p>Uno gli era corso dietro.</p><p>“Alain, quando torni?”.</p><p>“Non lo so…”.</p><p>“Ma dov’eri finito?”.</p><p>L’altro s’era voltato allargando le braccia, un sorriso deciso…</p><p>“A fare rivolte! Come voi!”.</p><p> </p><p>Fuori, di fuori…</p><p>Non era stato facile percorrere le strade alla periferia della città, anche se in quei luoghi le proteste s’erano ridotte a pochi assalti a botteghe di panettieri e armaioli.</p><p>La fame di pane e di armi dilagava…</p><p>Nel cuore della città erano i delegati del popolo ad animare i comizi e radunare la folla per osteggiare la presenza dei soldati.</p><p>Nei quartieri più poveri, dove regnava la miseria più assoluta, era difficile fare presa persino per gli idealisti più intransigenti, che di quei foborghi si faticava a ricordarsene anche da parte di chi ci provava ad inneggiare ai grandi ideali dell’uguaglianza tra gli uomini e della cancellazione di qualsiasi privilegio che derivasse unicamente dalla nascita o dallo status sociale.</p><p>Grandi ideali…</p><p>Ma la fame era lì, piantata negli occhi della gente, insinuata nelle strade polverose che a poco a poco sparivano nella campagna sempre più incolta, intervallata a tratti da aree sempre più aperte, campi e frutteti e vigneti mal governati, segno del disinteresse che ormai dilagava e che aveva colpito tutti.</p><p>I nobili se ne andavano impauriti e lasciavano le terre in balia dei disperati…</p><p>Che nemmeno i contadini s’azzardavano…</p><p>Che senso avrebbe avuto continuare a coltivare la terra, lavorare i campi, se ogni frutto che veniva raccolto o venduto, finiva per esser divorato dalle tasse, ad ingozzare gli aristocratici che avevano sperperato senza ritegno le ricchezze del popolo?</p><p>Al re ancora il popolo ci credeva…</p><p>Alain non più.</p><p>Che esser soli a governare porta a creder d’essere i soli a poterlo fare.</p><p> </p><p>Ci pensava Alain a tutto quanto s’era dipanato sotto gli occhi in quei giorni e si rese conto che stava andando proprio da uno di loro.</p><p>Un nobile, un aristocratico…</p><p>E lo stava facendo per aiutare una di loro.</p><p>Il comandante ed il padre erano nobili.</p><p>Quei nobili, lui ce li avrebbe messi volentieri su di un cappio…</p><p>Come stavano facendo a Place de Greve e poi laggiù, ancora, davanti al rudere della vecchia Bastiglia, a quel dannato lampione dove i parigini ci avrebbero volentieri appeso un sacco di gente.</p><p>Solo un anno prima, probabilmente sarebbe stato lui stesso a tirarla fuori dall’ufficio di notte, il suo comandante, e a lasciarla appesa da qualche parte…</p><p>Che farsi dare ordini da un nobile era già complicato, da una donna poi...</p><p> </p><p>Anzi….</p><p>Se ripensava a ciò che avrebbe voluto farle quando la vide la prima volta e quando seppe che era una donna….</p><p>Dio…</p><p>Ora in effetti quel pensiero lo tormentava.</p><p>Mai si era più sbagliato su una persona…</p><p> </p><p>Le dita si strinsero alle redini e il corpo si chiuse nel mantello. Faceva freddo quella mattina, anche se c’era il sole…</p><p>In una bisaccia a tracolla…</p><p>Dio se gli avessero chiesto di mostrare che c’era dentro per lui sarebbe stata la fine.</p><p>Uscito da Parigi ci aveva ficcato le dita dentro e aveva accarezzato la stoffa blu, ruvida, scura, e i ricami dorati.</p><p>S’era deciso di fare così.</p><p>Anziché gettare l’uniforme del comandante in un camino per farla sparire dalla faccia della terra, s’era pensato di riportarla a casa Jarjayes quell’uniforme. Così, tanto per rimarcare le notizie che ai soldati crepati negli scontri del tredici e del quattordici luglio i disperati di Parigi erano persino riusciti a strappare di dosso le uniformi.</p><p>Quella poteva essere la prova che qualcuno c’era riuscito, anche con lei, e poi s’era disfatto del corpo.</p><p>Un’uniforme di quella foggia avrebbe fatto comodo e non avrebbe avuto senso per un disgraziato imbecille parigino morto di fame bruciarla assieme a chi ci stava dentro.</p><p> </p><p>Dannazione!</p><p>Alain aveva stretto le dita sulla bisaccia e quasi aveva pensato di aprirla e provare a catturare l’odore…</p><p>Il sentore di quella donna ch’era ancora viva.</p><p>Lei, solo lei, li aveva trattati da uomini, da soldati arruolati per le più svariate ragioni, ciascuno con la propria storia, la propria dignità e i propri ideali per cui combattere.</p><p>E quando quegli ideali erano diventati troppo scomodi per ordini senza senso, impartiti da gerarchie militari senza scrupoli e dignità, il comandante aveva preso la sua decisione, come una combattente, fiera di essere, pensare e sentire la giustizia dentro ogni gesto, dentro ogni ordine.</p><p>A loro aveva lasciato scegliere quale strada seguire e qualunque essa fosse stata non l’avrebbe osteggiata, ma rispettata, come si rispetta la scelta di ciascun uomo libero di seguire la storia che cambia il mondo.</p><p> </p><p>Questo era il suo comandante.</p><p>Ci aveva messo un po’ a comprenderlo…</p><p>Anzi ad essere sinceri aveva faticato a crederci, aveva combattuto l’idea che lei nobile potesse essere diversa da tutti gli altri nobili che aveva conosciuto.</p><p>L’aveva avversata, ferocemente, con tutto sé stesso, affibbiandole le più turpi dannazioni, che le dannazioni ce le aveva solo lui nel cuore.</p><p>Ci si era ficcato anima e corpo nell’idea che quella lo volesse solo usare, il suo tirapiedi, e lo tenesse legato a sé solo per il gusto d’esercitarsi ad avere il potere di vita e di morte sugli altri. Se avesse potuto l’avrebbe gonfiato di botte André che aveva continuato a credere in lei, sempre, anche quando quella l’aveva respinto, ormai chissà quante volte che…</p><p>E lui, André, non aveva mai mollato…</p><p>Dio, come aveva fatto ad amare una donna così?</p><p>Come?</p><p>Un amore senza tempo, senza barriere, come fosse di un altro mondo.</p><p>Di quel mondo nuovo, per cui stavano combattendo insieme.</p><p>Ci credeva Alain in quel mondo nuovo, non troppo, ma di certo un poco di più di prima, quando ancora non la conosceva.</p><p>Ci credeva adesso perché c’era lei che chissà come, con quella voce tesa, calda e femminile, gli aveva detto che ci si poteva credere in quel mondo, che sotto le torri della Bastiglia loro c’erano finiti, lui figlio del popolo, lei figlia della nobiltà.</p><p> </p><p>Solo che adesso, a forza di crederci in quel mondo nuovo, c’era che tutto s’era rimescolato e adesso c’era dell’altro, dannazione…</p><p>Altro d’inimmaginabile, perché adesso lì, in quel mondo nuovo, c’era che lui figlio del popolo s’era ritrovato a cercare gli occhi di lei, figlia della nobiltà, lei che adesso era diventata l’unica donna che suo malgrado lui avrebbe mai potuto amare nella vita.</p><p>Sì, lei, dannazione…</p><p>Adesso l’aveva capito come c’era riuscito quell’altro ad amarla…</p><p> </p><p>Uno strattone alle redini.</p><p>Alain riconobbe il sentiero che deviava dalla strada principale. Glielo aveva indicato André come via meno frequentata.</p><p>Arrivò ad un cancello secondario che si trovava dietro alla costruzione.</p><p>Il suggerimento era di chiedere di Madame Glacé, sua nonna, ma quando Alain bussò si trovò di fronte un domestico che gli spiegò che l’anziana non stava bene e che non sarebbe potuta scendere per riceverlo.</p><p>Alain chiese direttamente del generale, mentre le braccia stringevano la bisaccia, che ancora per poco se la sarebbe potuta tenere addosso.</p><p>Di nuovo le scuderie come luogo deputato ad accogliere il colloquio, perché il domestico disse che il generale sarebbe stato avvertito e sarebbe sceso lì.</p><p> </p><p>Si chiuse la porta alle spalle Alain e…</p><p>Il luogo gli era stato descritto. Vide numerosi cavalli negli stalli. Gli animali si scrollarono quando il visitatore sconosciuto si avvicinò ad accarezzarli.</p><p>Lei era vissuta lì…</p><p>Lì, in quella casa, aveva imparato ciò che sapeva fare, e forse a diventare ciò che era.</p><p>Un soldato…</p><p> </p><p>Che lei era una donna, Dio Santo, e Alain si chiese che diavolo gli fosse saltato in testa a quel padre di cacciare la figlia dentro un’uniforme e piegarla al credo di difendere la famiglia reale e l’onore della propria famiglia con la vita…</p><p>Dannazione, ma come si faceva ad essere stati così stupidi, d’una stupidità che rasentava la follia…</p><p>Eppure…</p><p> </p><p>Alain appoggiò la fronte al fianco del cavallo. Chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>S’immagino, se la immaginò, salire su quei destrieri e fiondarsi fuori, di corsa e correre via, sfidando il vento e le convenzioni.</p><p>Che gl’importava allora di quell’uniforme, di quell’educazione folle che le era stata impartita…</p><p> </p><p>Alain sentì un rumore alle sue spalle.</p><p>Il pesante portone della scuderia si aprì ed un uomo entrò silenziosamente.</p><p>Ciascuno di loro portava una spada e la mano di Alain come quella dell’uomo che era entrato si posizionò sull’elsa.</p><p>Si riconobbero…</p><p>Ormai i due si conoscevano.</p><p> </p><p>Alain non si mosse e l’uomo gli venne incontro con sguardo tra l’indagatore e l’angosciato.</p><p>“Signore, sono qui per portarvi delle notizie…”.</p><p>“Mi ricordo di voi…ci siamo già incontrati…vi ascolto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuno dei due poteva permettersi di nominare nessuno, che tanto si capiva di chi stessero parlando.</p><p>“Si è svegliata…André voleva venire ad avvertirvi…ma…è rimasto con lei…”.</p><p>Lo sguardo dell’altro si aprì, quasi si fosse liberato da un peso, come se un enorme macigno gli fosse stato tolto dalla mente e dal cuore.</p><p> </p><p>“Dio sia ringraziato…” – riuscì solo a dire portandosi la mano sul viso. La reazione fu sobria ma Alain intravide che l’altro era cambiato.</p><p>Non erano passati che pochi mesi da che l’aveva conosciuto. Pareva un altro, stanco, provato.</p><p>La notizia liberò solo un effimero istante di sollievo.</p><p><em>Che c’entra Dio…-</em> si chiese Alain tra sé, che non è che non credeva in Dio, ma se li ricordava i suoi compagni che s’erano fatti sparare addosso e Dio proprio non c’era là, sotto le torri della Bastiglia.</p><p>“Sono contento…”.</p><p>Gli occhi s’assottigliarono nella lieve luce del mattino, grigi e piccoli, e si persero nel vuoto come fossero alla ricerca di un filo, perduto, di cui ora era stato ritrovato un capo…</p><p>Dall’altra parte c’era la figlia.</p><p>Inspiegabilmente oggetto di un disegno folle e dannato che l’aveva costretta ad una vita assurda…</p><p> </p><p>E adesso…</p><p>Il padre voleva parlarle….</p><p>Il desiderio se ne uscì piano, sibilato nelle poche parole.</p><p>Che dietro c’era altro…</p><p>Jarjayes voleva sapere e voleva spiegarle ciò che aveva nel cuore.</p><p>Che adesso s’era ritrovato che tutta la durezza di una vita si stava sciogliendo lentamente e lui l’aveva davanti l’immagine della figlia e lui non era più un re che doveva governare una famiglia.</p><p> </p><p>Lui tornava ad essere un padre…</p><p>Lei tornava ad essere figlia.</p><p>E basta.</p><p> </p><p>Alain rimase in silenzio, in attesa che l’altro si riprendesse.</p><p>Che strani scherzi può giocare il destino, pensò.</p><p>Sono qui a consolare un uomo che fino a qualche giorno fa non avrei esitato ad ammazzare come il peggiore dei miei avversari e ora invece…</p><p> </p><p>Il generale prese a camminare su e giù come un animale in gabbia.</p><p>Improvvisamente la porta della scuderia che il generale aveva chiuso dietro di sé quando era entrato si riaprì.</p><p>E un ampio raggio di luce illuminò le figura dei due uomini. Alain istintivamente si fece indietro cercando di tornare nella penombra alle sue spalle.</p><p>Il generale si voltò e seppure abbagliato dalla luce, aggrottò le sopracciglia, riconoscendo chi era entrato.</p><p>“Sei tu! Cosa fai qui?”.</p><p>La figura esile di donna si fece avanti con passo timoroso.</p><p>Alain l’intravide sbucare dal cono di luce alle sue spalle e la riconobbe…</p><p>Anche lei si avvide dell’altro e lo riconobbe.</p><p> </p><p>“Signor Generale, perdonatemi…ci sono notizie…dei…miei…ragazzi?”.</p><p>Le parole morirono in gola e la voce timorosa, quasi reverenziale, si perse.</p><p>La nota d’angoscia incosciente fece superare al generale il disappunto per l’interruzione.</p><p><em>I suoi ragazzi? - </em>pensò Alain – <em>Sì certo…me lo aveva detto André che sua nonna…</em></p><p> </p><p>Il giovane allora si fece di nuovo avanti lasciando la spada e allungando le braccia lungo i fianchi. Osservò quella donna anziana, piccola e dal viso segnato da profonde rughe. Si vedeva che aveva pianto a lungo.</p><p>“Buongiorno…madame…”.</p><p>“Mi ricordo di voi…” – continuò l’altra restando poi in religioso silenzio, che non era consentito ad un servo intromettersi nelle faccende dei padroni.</p><p>Questo pensava Alain e ogni istante che passava si dava del pazzo che lui dei nobili non aveva capito proprio niente e che non era vero che i nobili lì cacciavano via a calci i servitori insolenti e che in quella casa forse non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno di quella carta che diceva che tutti gli uomini sono uguali.</p><p> </p><p>Alain attese…</p><p>L’anziana governante si coprì il volto con le mani per nascondere lacrime leggere, stanche e silenziose che il generale intuì.</p><p>E fu lui ad appoggiarle dolcemente un braccio attorno alle spalle quasi per sorreggerla e a consolarla, concedendole ciò ch’era possibile concedere.</p><p>“Stanno bene… te l’avevo detto che non dovevi preoccuparti. Tuo nipote sta bene e anche la <em>tua bambina…</em>”.</p><p>Non aggiunse altro che così bastava per consolare una vecchia governante.</p><p>Era ciò che lei desiderava…</p><p>“Ora torna in casa e non preoccuparti. Finirò io di parlare con Alain e poi verrò a riferirti tutto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto sempre più strano e sorprendente!</p><p>Alain aveva sempre sentito dire che i nobili, gli aristocratici, trattavano i domestici, i servi, con fare distaccato, con disprezzo, perché secondo loro erano gente di estrazione inferiore.</p><p>C’era da perdere il senno in quella famiglia.</p><p>Un padre che alleva la figlia come un uomo, per farla diventare un soldato.</p><p>Un ragazzo che viene accolto nella casa e messo accanto alla giovane figlia e finisce per innamorarsi di lei e la ama per tutta la vita.</p><p>Un’anziana domestica che può permettersi di interrompere la conversazione del suo padrone.</p><p>E quello si mette lì a consolarla, lei che lo serve tutti i santi giorni.</p><p>Alain faticò non poco a mettere insieme tutti i pezzi di questa situazione, ma alla fine quello che ne trasse fu un senso di serena consolazione, che tutto sommato, come aveva detto anche al suo comandante tempo prima, se più nobili fossero stati come lei, forse la Francia si sarebbe anche salvata…</p><p>La donna reclinò la testa in segno di saluto.</p><p> </p><p>“Aspettate…” – sussurrò Alain sollevando il mantello e sfilandosi la bisaccia – “Prendete questa…”.</p><p>Madame Glacé allungò le mani e istintivamente aprì la borsa.</p><p>Il generale sgranò lo sguardo mentre la luce brillante del giorno si posava sui ricami dorati dell’uniforme.</p><p>“Questa…”.</p><p>“Dovreste tenerla voi…è circolata notizia che molti soldati uccisi sono stati derubati delle uniformi. So che la regola per un soldato, per un militare, è difendere la propria uniforme con la vita, fino alla morte. Ma dopo…”.</p><p>“Vorreste che io dessi per certa la notizia che solo questa uniforme è stata ritrovata?” – comprese il Generale Jarjayes.</p><p>“Fatene l’uso che riterrete opportuno…” – si limitò a replicare Alain facendo spallucce.</p><p>Non era un semplice abito quello.</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes strinse i pugni, che vedersi restituire l’uniforme che lui stesso aveva messo sulle spalle della figlia…</p><p>E lei non era morta…</p><p>C’era un solo significato da attribuire all’evento…</p><p> </p><p>Dio, sarebbe accaduto però…</p><p>E allora stava bene se quell’uniforme adesso era lì e non più sulle spalle della figlia. Non aveva più senso che le ricoprisse le spalle.</p><p>Oscar era altro da quella uniforme…</p><p> </p><p>La donna si strinse la borsa addosso e uscì salutandolo e chiedendo di salutare i suoi…<em>bambini…</em></p><p>Mai appellativo meno convenzionale si rendeva indispensabile in quel frangente.</p><p>Che si capiva che la donna avrebbe voluto chiedere e dire di più ma non si poteva, non era possibile.</p><p> </p><p>“Devo vederla…” – disse il generale.</p><p>Non era una proposta, né una richiesta…</p><p>Era un ordine dato a sé stesso e all’altro, che adesso stava lì a chiedersi se poteva fidarsi e se…</p><p>C’era poco da scegliere però, che la momentanea sensazione di vittoria che si era allargata nel cuore s’era spenta altrettanto velocemente, perché non c’era verso per la testa di non tornare lì, alla visione effimera e tragica di una ricerca altrettanto feroce.</p><p>Un posto dove andarsene a morire in pace, lontano dai beceri istinti vendicativi degli ufficiali superiori e da quelli altrettanto sanguinari dei ribelli più integralisti.</p><p> </p><p>Alain non si oppose chiedendo solo di rispettare il sistema che s’era usato la volta precedente anche se non sapeva dove e quando…</p><p>Gl’informatori avevano fame e sete, come tutti a Parigi, e non ci avrebbero impiegato molto ad agguantare un via vai di troppo, anche se in città il via vai era continuo e s’era interrotto solo nei giorni in cui s’era udito il boato dei cannoni e gli spari e le cariche dei soldati e s’era stabilito il coprifuoco.</p><p> </p><p>“Ditele che sono…contento…” – si congedò il generale prima di uscire.</p><p>Alain rimase lì, trafitto ora dalla luce del giorno pieno, e dall’odore del fieno e dal calore degli animali. Rimase lì, che Madame Glacé gli aveva detto d’aspettare che aveva da dargli una camicia pulita e una spazzola e…</p><p>S’era messa a piangere la vecchia e ad Alain non era rimasto altro da fare che attendere e continuare a guardarsi attorno e a vederla, lei, lì, tra quelle pareti che profumavano di legno e di paglia umida.</p><p>Lì ad immaginarseli lei e André, che se le davano di santa ragione da piccoli e lui l’amava lo stesso, e poi dopo, lui avrebbe continuato ad amarla e…</p><p>Dio, adesso comprendeva tutto Alain…</p><p> </p><p>Se lo disse fin quasi a rasentare la pazzia mentre di ritorno aveva spronato il cavallo in una folle corsa, per tornare nelle viscere della città che là fuori s’era sentito perduto, solo, annientato.</p><p>Era sempre vissuto solo, d’una solitudine fatta di mille occhiate ai dirimpettai di casa e di passeggiate smargiasse lungo la Senna, alla sera, che magari ci scappava pure un incontro fuori programma.</p><p>E, dannazione, c’era voluta quella dannata donna a tirarlo fuori dalla sua solitudine, perché adesso la vita non pareva più così dispersa ma legata…</p><p>Dannazione, legata a quella di lei.</p><p> </p><p>Ci pensò e s’illuse che forse, per qualche strana e recondita ed assurda maniera, lui ed il suo comandante potevano essersi tirati fuori assieme dalla loro solitudine.</p><p>Ci sperava davvero d’essere stato lui, talmente snervante ed indisponente, ad avergliela fatta capire a quella donna che lei non poteva continuare a star sola.</p><p> </p><p>André era con lei. Se lo ripeté Alain ancora ed ancora mentre infilava la porta della Barrier d’Enfer che così, se qualcuno l’avesse seguito non ci avrebbe capito più niente di dove sarebbe andato ad infilarsi, per sparire come un topo di fogna al sorgere del sole.</p><p>Il sole era ancora alto ma lui aveva freddo.</p><p>Quella solitudine stava ritornando, prepotente.</p><p>Che senso avrebbe avuto combattere per vedere un mondo in cui davvero tutti fossero stati uguali, se non sarebbero stati assieme a poterlo vedere e vivere quel mondo?</p><p> </p><p>Lui aveva freddo dannazione e la faccia di Rosalie gli si piantò nel cuore e lo gelò, mentre la vide sgusciare via di corsa nel corridoio buio che dalla bettola s’insinuava nell’altro palazzo.</p><p>La brocca d’acqua fredda stretta nelle mani, un saluto veloce, che si scusava ma doveva andare da lei che la febbre era tornata.</p><p>“Solo due parole…” – obiettò Alain.</p><p>“Va bene…” – accettò l’altra a denti stretti.</p><p> </p><p>Sgusciò nella stanzetta, quella che sapeva di Marsiglia e di tempera fresca giallina…</p><p>Si morse il labbro, che avrebbe voluto…</p><p>“Ho visto vostro padre e gli ho riferito che state…meglio. Era più sereno. Ha chiesto di vedervi e di poter parlare con voi…”.</p><p>Erano trascorsi giorni, le ore centellinate in ascolto della pioggia e del silenzio e delle voci, i respiri, i colpi, le dita intrecciate assieme.</p><p>In silenzio…</p><p>I pensieri forzatamente imbrigliati nell’immobilità s’erano aggrovigliati…</p><p>“Ti ringrazio…”.</p><p>La voce era stanca.</p><p>Alain ebbe un dubbio e guardò André.</p><p>L’altro lo ricambiò in silenzio. In lui si dipanavano mille incertezze…</p><p>Una su tutte.</p><p> </p><p>Annuì Oscar nell’udire l’intenzione del padre.</p><p>Impercettibilmente il corpo rispose prim’ancora che la mente elaborasse il pensiero e l’intenzione e la decisione. Che quello scenario le era rimbalzato in testa così tante volte, persino mentre dormiva, persino quando s’era lasciata abbracciare da André e baciare e prendere, piano, in silenzio, nemmeno un respiro che rivelasse l’estasi.</p><p>Quel pensiero era fisso, che non comprendeva da dove venisse…</p><p>Impercettibilmente il corpo si contrasse e le dita si slacciarono da quelle di André.</p><p>Un tuffo al cuore, un battito disperso…</p><p> </p><p>Alain la vedeva seduta sul letto, che la voce usciva piano. Gli occhi un poco lucidi, le mani nelle mani.</p><p>“Dovreste riposare…” – obiettò lui intuendo che quella contrazione fosse un brivido di freddo.</p><p>Eppure lo sguardo appariva limpido, dell’intensa evanescenza che reclama l’amore quando fa breccia e s’insinua e non c’è ribellione o pericolo che tenga.</p><p>Esso sta lì, in faccia alle persone e glielo si legge davvero ch’esso è entrato a permeare i sensi.</p><p> </p><p>“Che cosa farai Alain?” – rispose lei che pareva pensare ad altro, quasi non avesse nemmeno ascoltato il tiepido consiglio.</p><p>Il pensiero fisso reclamava risposte.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>“Tornerai nella…guardia…nei Soldati della Guardia o…come…si chiamano…corri un grave rischio a girare per Parigi…non saresti dovuto uscire per…questo…”.</p><p>Alain strinse i pugni.</p><p>“Lo dovevo ad André, perché sarebbe voluto andare lui, ma fuori in questo momento è troppo pericoloso e poi…lui…”.</p><p>E poi si morse la lingua Alain, di nuovo, e se ne rimase zitto.</p><p>Non era necessario esporre la situazione.</p><p>André doveva stare lì, che se disgraziatamente fosse accaduto che lei non si fosse più svegliata.</p><p>André non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato di non vederla più viva.</p><p> </p><p>Il pensiero fisso si riempiva della cruda realtà.</p><p>Aveva ripreso a piovere…</p><p>Dannata pioggia! Sembrava che dentro quel pollaio la pioggia si sarebbe infilata dappertutto, dagli spifferi delle finestre, dalle crepe nei muri.</p><p>Persino il pavimento pareva umido e scuro e nelle orecchie i rivoli inondavano il tetto e gonfiavano d’ansia il respiro.</p><p>“Non dovete preoccuparvi...comandante…so badare a me stesso…” – tentò di giustificarsi Alain.</p><p>Un colpo di tosse più fondo e lui si ritrovò gli occhi di Rosalie addosso che l’imploravano di uscire.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Mio padre…”.</p><p>Gli occhi chiusi mentre la bocca chiedeva aria.</p><p>André le passò una mano sulla fronte e ci rimise sopra la pezza umida dopo averla rivoltata e rinfrescata.</p><p>“Non ci pensare adesso…troveremo il modo…” – le rispose che neanche sapeva se lei lo stesse davvero ascoltando.</p><p> </p><p>“L’affondo è troppo debole…devo spingere di più…mi fanno male le gambe…”.</p><p>André lasciò perdere di comprendere e prese a massaggiarle le gambe…</p><p>Stava combattendo. Come e dove e con chi non era dato saperlo.</p><p>“Devo tenere la spada più salda…oh…i colpi sono troppo forti…adesso mi fa male la mano…”.</p><p>“Jarjayes…stai combattendo…”.</p><p>“Sì…ma lui è troppo forte…”.</p><p>“Forse sei tu che sei troppo piccola…”.</p><p>“Però ieri sono riuscita a saltare la siepe, quella che sta dietro la casa, a cavallo…mi è mancato il respiro mentre tiravo le redini e mi alzavo sulla sella…ho pensato sarei caduta…”.</p><p>“Sei caduta tante volte…ma lui ti ha insegnato sempre a rialzarti, tuo padre…”.</p><p>Parlava André e nemmeno sapeva dove fosse finito, assieme a lei.</p><p>“Io ero lì con te. Ti ho visto…ti sei sempre rialzata…”.</p><p>“No, tu non c’eri…ero sola…c’era solo mio padre con me…tu non c’eri…”.</p><p>“Allora, può essere accaduto quando ancora non ero arrivato a casa tua. Come fai a ricordarti che cosa facevi quand’eri così piccola?”.</p><p>Obiezione lecita, tanto per saggiare se si poteva distrarre la mente annebbiata dalla febbre e dal dolore.</p><p>“Non ero piccola…c’era solo lui…tu no…”.</p><p>Il corpo si contrasse e le dita si strinsero alle dita.</p><p>La voce lasciò intendere un tono risentito.</p><p>Dunque, per ragioni oscure, Oscar rammentava del padre ma non di lui.</p><p>Per ragioni oscure le due figure dovevano restare separate, divise, dal tempo o dalle circostanze poco importava.</p><p>Per ragioni inspiegabili c’era il padre e allora André non doveva esserci.</p><p>Per ragioni comprensibili ma inconsce il padre era stato ed era punto di riferimento per quel pensiero fisso che straziava il cuore.</p><p> </p><p> “Va bene…allora…io non c’ero…però adesso sono qui…”.</p><p>“Lo so…sapevo che ti avrei incontrato…io ti conoscevo già…”.</p><p>“Cosa…tu…”.</p><p>Immagine sorprendente…</p><p>“Oscar…hai la febbre cerca di dormire…”.</p><p>“Non posso…”.</p><p>“Dio…perché adesso non potresti dormire?”.</p><p>“Mio padre vuole vedermi…lo so che non accetterà ciò che ho fatto…”.</p><p>“Non dire sciocchezze…tuo padre non ti ha giudicato…”.</p><p>“Per lui la nostra famiglia è tutto…lo so…”.</p><p> </p><p>André se la strinse addosso e sentì il corpo molle ed abbandonato. Le braccia di lei non ricambiarono l’abbraccio, ferme, che lui fu costretto a raccoglierle e a chiuderle addosso a lei, per tenerla lì.</p><p>“André…”.</p><p>“Sono qui…”.</p><p>“Anche tu dovresti tornare nei soldati della guardia o come diavolo si chiamano adesso…oppure…non so…”.</p><p>“Stai dicendo davvero un mucchio di sciocchezze…io non vado da nessuna parte senza di te…”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi erano chiusi.</p><p>Le dita s’intrecciarono alle dita.</p><p>“André…”.</p><p> “Cosa c’è…”.</p><p>“Nemmeno io vorrei lasciarti…nemmeno io…”.</p><p> </p><p>André non rispose.</p><p>Oscar chiamò il suo nome, di nuovo, lo pronunciò tante volte, come se solo nel suo nome il respiro entrasse e consentisse di vivere.</p><p>E lui non poté far altro che ripeterle che era lì e che non se ne sarebbe andato mai, che gli pareva che la vita di lei gli stesse scivolando via tra le dita, come sabbia che non si può raccogliere, se non qualche granello beffardo, come acqua che non puoi contenere tutta, che non esiste un recipiente grande al punto da contenere il mare, come nuvole del cielo che puoi imprigionare solo nei ricordi.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto gridare e prenderla su e portarla fuori, fuori di lì, lontano via, via da tutto, dalle mura marce di Parigi, dalla follia dei ribelli, visionari fautori di un mondo assetato di libertà assolute…</p><p>Via…</p><p>Via…</p><p> </p><p>“André…”.</p><p>“Ti ascolto…”.</p><p>Dannazione lei tornava sempre lì.</p><p>“Mio padre…vuole vedermi…”.</p><p>Che dannato padre doveva essere quello ch’era capace di tenere legato il cuore di una figlia all’onore di una famiglia?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Era di nuovo sera.</p><p>Il respiro era tornato leggero, come non fosse più inciso dal dolore ma dal sonno, profondo e semplice.</p><p>Che assurde menzogne possono celarsi dietro la febbre mescolata al peso di un’esistenza dannata…</p><p>I corvi da fuori intonavano le loro litanie di versi sgraziati e ritmici, mentre il via vai serale s’ammantava di rozzi tentativi d’evitare pozzanghere e fiere contestazioni contro carrozze che inondavano i passanti di fango.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si sgranarono di nuovo, aperti e vigili, mentre André le sorrise e lei no…</p><p>Non ce la faceva a sorridergli.</p><p>Lui le strinse la mano e lei no, non ci riuscì a stringergli la mano.</p><p> </p><p>Era tornata da un altro viaggio che l’aveva portata lontano, sola.</p><p>Andrè non era con lei, c’era suo padre però, che l’aveva visto mentre sistemava i fioretti d’allenamento e poi li provava fendendo l’aria, mentre lei attendeva poco lontano, ferma, immobile, all’erta ed ascoltava i muscoli e si chiedeva se lui, suo padre, avrebbe fatto sul serio quella volta e avrebbe affondato, fino in fondo, fino a colpirla, che anche se la punta del fioretto era arrotondata faceva male lo stesso.</p><p>Forse più d’una punta vera, perché voleva dire che lei non era stata abbastanza veloce e scaltra e…</p><p>E non c’era solo quello.</p><p>Suo padre le aveva spiegato che non ci si può permettere d’abbassare la guardia e cedere ai sentimenti, ai dubbi, alle passioni…</p><p> </p><p>Lei l’aveva fatto…</p><p>Aveva ceduto e c’era che adesso il proprio destino s’era legato a quello di André, ancora più a fondo, ancora più stretto.</p><p>Lui la osservò, lo sguardo si fece severo, mentre le scostava i capelli dalla fronte e ne saggiava il calore con la mano aperta. Era fresca la mano a confronto e lei si lasciò cullare dal tocco ardito che poi scivolò sulla guancia.</p><p>“Stai meglio questa sera…” – disse lui rimettendole la pezza sulla fronte.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non rispose. Quel viaggio e le immagini e la voce di suo padre rimbombavano nella testa, mentre si domandava per quanto ancora sarebbe riuscita a tornare lì, alle mani di André che le massaggiava le spalle.</p><p>
  <em>Quando accadrà…</em>
</p><p>Pensiero egoista che s’ammantava di nuovo del pensiero atroce che lui sarebbe rimasto solo.</p><p>
  <em>Chi abbraccerai?</em>
</p><p>Lo guardò…</p><p>
  <em>E chi ti stringerà a sé?</em>
</p><p>Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo…</p><p>
  <em>A chi dirai ti amo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E chi lo dirà a te quando…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quando io non ci sarò più?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amarlo…</em>
</p><p><em>Era </em>talmente spessa e costante e piena e forte quella che non <em>era</em> solo un’idea, una sensazione, un pensiero, una deduzione…</p><p><em>Era,</em> qualunque cosa fosse, fatta di sangue che scorreva e si animava, quell’idea…</p><p><em>Era</em> carne che bruciava e si scioglieva…</p><p>L’idea di lasciarlo…</p><p>L’idea che lui sarebbe vissuto anche solo un giorno senza di lei s’ingigantiva nella testa e pulsava e provocava un dolore così forte…</p><p>Forse ancora più forte di quello che la stava portando alla morte.</p><p>Non riusciva a sostenerlo quel pensiero, quel chiodo fisso che incideva e feriva.</p><p>Non riusciva ad accettarlo...</p><p> </p><p>E poi…</p><p>Allungò la mano sul viso di lui, ci passò sopra scorrendo alla cicatrice ormai leggera che incideva trasversalmente l’occhio sinistro. Con entrambe le mani gli prese la faccia e la strinse…</p><p>“Tu…ci vedi…ancora…”.</p><p>Non era una domanda.</p><p>Le mani sulle mani e gli occhi si chiusero.</p><p>“Ancora sì, non devi preoccuparti…vedo quanto basta…vedo te…e…”.</p><p>“Sai che questo non basta…che ti accadrà quando…”.</p><p>Di nuovo la mano sulla bocca, appoggiata piano…</p><p>“Ssshhh…basta Jarjayes…siamo qui…lo so che per te non è abbastanza ma…”.</p><p>“Non intendevo…”.</p><p>Tolse la mano André e chiuse la bocca di nuovo con le labbra sulle labbra, piano e poi più forte, lento e poi più deciso, forzando le labbra e la bocca e chiudendole quasi il respiro.</p><p>Le dita a chiudersi tra i capelli che a spingerla giù ci voleva poco mentre le scivolava addosso e le labbra restavano lì sulle labbra perché lei la smettesse di pensare al futuro che forse non c’era, e non era quello il momento e non era quello il luogo…</p><p> </p><p>“André…”.</p><p>“Basta…ti prego…riposati adesso…”.</p><p>“No…”.</p><p>Le mani si puntarono al petto e spinsero piano…</p><p>Ci voleva stare lì tra le sue braccia e non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a morirci dentro quelle braccia.</p><p>“No…”.</p><p>I muscoli s’irrigidirono, senza che lei potesse imporsi di restare lì.</p><p>“Alzati!” – disse piano e lui l’accontentò sollevandosi mentre l’osservava stesa sul misero giaciglio e lei si raggomitolava su sé stessa e poi si sedeva anche lei, le spalle appoggiate al muro, lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé, quasi ci scorressero davvero quelle immagini assurde e terribili.</p><p> </p><p>“Esci…per favore…”.</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>“Sono stanca…” – il tono categorico, inappellabile.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>“Allora…vado da Alain…” – convenne lui ch’era certo che l’ordine fosse solo una scusa – “Dobbiamo metterci d’accordo per far tornare tuo padre…”.</p><p>Lei era sempre stata abituata a scontrarsi da sola contro sé stessa…</p><p>Non è che pochi giorni d’amore e di follia collettiva avrebbero avuto potere di modificare tale disposizione d’animo.</p><p>“Sì…mio padre…”.</p><p> </p><p>La figura ingombrante ripiombò nella mente.</p><p>Nel bene e nel male il padre stava lì, con la sua benevolenza nel non averla tradita, con la sua arroganza di tenerla ancora legata a sé.</p><p>Stava lì, incombente…</p><p>Stava lì, per assurdo, una sorta di pertugio, un lembo d’azzurro chiaro, che l’induceva ad ammettere che lei poteva ancora fare qualcosa.</p><p>Tornarono a farsi strada le feroci verità che aveva scoperto quella sera, nello studio del Dottor Lasonne.</p><p>I suoi sei mesi di vita da una parte e l’oscurità che sarebbe scesa sulla vista di André.</p><p>Lei gli aveva chiesto di lasciare i Soldati della Guardia e di non venire a Parigi.</p><p>E lui le aveva detto che no, non l’avrebbe lasciata sola, e sarebbe andato con lei, come sempre aveva fatto da tutta una vita.</p><p>Non l’avrebbe lasciata, mai.</p><p>Stava accadendo, però, che sarebbe stata lei a lasciarlo…</p><p> </p><p>Ricordò le parole, carezza sull’anima ormai inaridita dal tempo, dalla sofferenza e dalla solitudine.</p><p>Un sorso d’acqua a chi non beve ormai da anni, una chiave che apre una porta chiusa, che nemmeno sai più che cosa c’è dentro.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar ripensò a quelle parole e a quello che lei, allora, gli disse.</p><p>Che lo amava…</p><p>Che lo aveva sempre amato e che non era stata capace di comprenderlo e che forse no…</p><p>L’aveva capito ma non l’aveva accettato di lasciare che quell’amore li prendesse.</p><p>Era tardi ormai.</p><p> </p><p>La porta si chiuse.</p><p>Sola, Oscar si rese conto di quel che stava accadendo, in tutta l’ineluttabilità del tempo che s’era perduto.</p><p>Lei non avrebbe avuto scampo.</p><p>L’uomo che amava non l’avrebbe lasciata sola.</p><p>Si sarebbe perduto anche lui…</p><p>Disertore o traditore…</p><p>Ciò ch’era lei, sarebbe stato lui.</p><p>Il padre diventava tramite allora.</p><p>Poteva esistere Antigone senza Edipo?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>La stanzetta era minuscola e per questo poteva dirsi affollata.</p><p>C’erano Bernard e Rosalie che si alzò nel veder entrare André. S’intesero con gli occhi ma lui non parve generoso di belle notizie, che nella faccia di Oscar ci aveva letto qualcosa.</p><p>Intuiva che altro le passava per la testa e lui era lì adesso ad arrovellarsi e a chiedersi se davvero lei poteva pensare che…</p><p> </p><p>Poi c’erano Alain e altri due tizi. André li riconobbe, due Soldati della Guardia, Pierre e Marion, che ora si fregiavano dell’appellativo di soldati della Milizia Nazionale.</p><p>Era pur necessario ficcare quel benedetto termine ovunque esso rimarcasse che la Francia era o comunque stava sulla strada buona per diventare una Nazione?</p><p>Il buon Marchese de Lafayette non s’era lasciato sfuggire l’occasione, che ad accontentare il popolo ci avrebbe guadagnato in fama e riconoscimenti, barattando l’ascendente verso la gentaglia di Parigi col proprio diritto a restar fuori dai processi sommari che si susseguivano come una malattia feroce attraverso le strade della città.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ successo il ventidue…” – diceva uno dei due soldati – “Non abbiamo fatto a tempo a fermarli quei dannati!”.</p><p>L’espressione era seria…</p><p>“Dove?” – chiese Bernard.</p><p>“Uno, un certo Foulon, l’hanno preso a Viry mentre tentava di fuggire e l’hanno portato a Parigi… a Place de Greve**…”.</p><p>Il soldataccio pareva averne viste tante ma fu inevitabile soffermarsi sul particolare raccapricciante dell’esecuzione.</p><p>“Foulon…dicono ne avesse combinate…s’accaparrava la farina…affamava i contadini…ma l’accusa più grave sarebbe stata quella d’aver detto che al popolo che ha fame bisognasse dar da mangiare del fieno…”.</p><p>Rosalie fu costretta a prendere di nuovo la mano del marito, la strinse, che non c’era verso di mandarle giù certe visioni.</p><p>“Per farla breve quelli l’hanno appeso ad un lampione! Un altro lampione! Poi gli hanno mozzato la testa e gli hanno aperto la bocca a forza e tra i denti ci hanno messo del fieno!”.</p><p>Il silenzio già tetro piombò nella stanza.</p><p> </p><p>“Il popolo è tutto…” – chiosò Bernard – “E si arroga il diritto di essere vittima, giudice e carnefice al tempo stesso…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Poi hanno preso anche il genero di Foulon…Berthier de Sauvigny…lui l’hanno sgozzato! Aveva preso a gridare e a starnazzare come un’oca e diceva d’essere stato ingiustamente arrestato…e…e niente…hanno sgozzato anche lui!”.</p><p>“Ma che aveva fatto?” – chiese Alain scuro.</p><p>“Niente!” – rispose il soldato – “Era il genero di quell’altro…ecco che aveva fatto!”.</p><p>“Ma non è possibile!!” – contestò Alain.</p><p>“Gli hanno strappato il cuore dal petto e l’hanno ficcato dentro una picca!”.</p><p>L’immagine scese come una scure sulla testa, non c’era molto da replicare.</p><p>“State nascosti!” – replicò il soldato – “Restate nascosti! Soprattutto…”.</p><p>Gli occhi si sollevarono verso André.</p><p>“Soprattutto lei…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Quella era gente che s’era approfittata del popolo!” – replicò Alain disgustato, tentando di trovarci una diversità, alla visione tragica, che consentisse una debole difesa.</p><p>“E per questo ritieni sia stato giusto impiccarli e sgozzarli così, in mezzo ad una piazza? Senza un processo? Senza…” – obiettò Bernard severo.</p><p>“No!” – s’infervorò Alain – “Ma è così che la gente del popolo è stata trattata da secoli. Quanti sono stati incarcerati o sono spariti a marcire in una cella senza nemmeno sapere perché? Quanti sono stati ammazzati in mezzo ad una strada perché magari s’erano presi una mela per mangiare? Non è uguaglianza anche questa allora?” – s’impuntò Alain che nemmeno lui ci credeva d’esser sceso così in basso.</p><p>Che bruciava immaginarsi d’esser stati loro a scoperchiare quella specie di paiolo infernale dove ribolliva la rabbia del popolo e dove si rimescolavano gl’istinti più beceri e malsani e non c’era verso di accettare simili barbarie.</p><p>“Alain…non è per questo che io e tu e tutti i nostri compagni ci siamo battuti alla Bastiglia!” – intervenne André – “L’uguaglianza non può prescindere dal rispetto delle regole…se siamo uguali nessuno può avere diritto di togliere la vita all’altro, nemmeno uno del popolo può farlo contro un nobile…”.</p><p>“Lo so…so che è sbagliato…”.</p><p>“Pensatela come vi pare…” – chiosò il secondo soldato alzandosi – “Ma fate attenzione…se vi trovano e s’accorgono che siete nobili o servitori di nobili…noi potremo fare poco…ci siamo arruolati perché non potevamo fare altrimenti. A restar fuori dalla milizia si rischiava d’esser presi per sostenitori della monarchia e allora chi glielo spiegava a quelli là fuori?! Non stanno mica ad ascoltarti e a dirti…adesso vediamo. Non ti ficcano dentro una cella quelli! T’impiccano e basta! E chi la rivede più la luce del sole!!?”.</p><p>Il soldato si passò un dito sul collo mimando il taglio della gola…</p><p>“Che quel marchingegno infernale prima o poi lo proveranno! E allora…”.</p><p>“Dobbiamo andarcene!” – concluse André – “Sta diventando troppo pericoloso restare a Parigi…”.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Andare via…</p><p>Le ragioni erano mille…</p><p>Quella era la rivoluzione…</p><p>Anche se ancora nessuno la chiamava davvero così. Ma qualcuno ci aveva già pensato…</p><p>Anche se nessuno aveva rivelato ciò che accadeva fuori, ci voleva poco ad immaginarsi che Parigi, almeno per qualche tempo, non sarebbe tornata ad essere l’indolente e lagnosa città di sempre.</p><p>Quello era il clima che s’alimentava, giorno dopo giorno, <em>l’omnium rerum dubitatio.</em></p><p>Tutti dubitavano di tutti ed era difficile non rischiare che qualcuno dubitasse persino di loro.</p><p> </p><p>I profumi impalpabili e lievi della notte che s’era trascinata via il calore del giorno filtravano suadenti dalla finestrella che dava sul giardino. E le piante aromatiche finalmente esprimevano sentori più intensi liberati dall’oppressione della calura.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, André che stava accadendo là fuori, perché lei sapesse e si convincesse ch’era necessario andare via da lì, da quella città…</p><p>Almeno fino a quando…</p><p>Non ci voleva pensare André che non vi fosse punto d’arrivo.</p><p> </p><p>Si sorprese quando s’accorse che invece lei, Oscar, c’era arrivata, di nuovo, forse e più lucidamente, che la febbre era lieve quella sera, sorprendentemente lieve, quando di solito nella notte essa s’alzava, costringendola a lunghe peregrinazioni nel passato, fatte di rimproveri e sgridate e stoccate che lasciavo il segno sulla pelle e l’orgoglio ferito a morte quasi più dei muscoli.</p><p> </p><p>Se ne accorse davvero André, che lei ci aveva pensato….</p><p>Che non aveva senso per lei chiedere di nuovo del padre…</p><p>Perché?</p><p> </p><p>“Mio padre…”.</p><p>“Lo faremo venire…ci penserà Alain…”.</p><p>“Sarà pericoloso…”.</p><p>Le parole uscivano lente, non convinte e André se ne avvide, intuendo ch’esse erano in realtà lontane, distratte da altro.</p><p>Come se nel frangente di solitudine, la barriera che, per anni, lei aveva innalzato tra sé ed il mondo, e che lui faticosamente era riuscito ad abbattere, si fosse improvvisamente di nuovo frapposta tra di loro.</p><p>La sentì vicina, ma d’una vicinanza impercettibilmente <em>distante</em>, quasi volesse tenerlo lontano per nascondergli qualcosa, sé stessa e la sua anima, ch’era ritornata giù, laggiù, nel baratro della solitudine.</p><p>La sua dannata vista che diminuiva gli aveva consentito d’imparare a conoscerla bene, ogni più piccola inflessione della sua voce, ogni movimento che richiamasse antiche sofferenze, persino l’incedere incerto della voce…</p><p> </p><p>Un pensiero…</p><p>Forse un dubbio, nato forse dopo aver ascoltato le parole di Alain o sgorgato chissà dove, forse dalla febbre, forse…</p><p>S’era allontanato, poco prima, per lasciarla riposare, che sapeva che chiuderle la bocca con un bacio non era la miglior strategia per impedirle di mettersi in testa strani pensieri e dubbi…</p><p>Se n’era uscito e s’era sentito improvvisamente solo, di nuovo solo, perché Oscar stava ripiombando nella sua solitudine.</p><p>No, forse era ancora peggio…</p><p> </p><p>André ascoltò in silenzio le parole di Oscar.</p><p>Ascoltò le parole, osservò gli occhi e il corpo che la stavano tradendo.</p><p>Lei forse non se ne era accorta, lui sì.</p><p>L’aveva ascoltata, dentro, nel tremore della voce che si perdeva nel nome, il proprio nome sussurrato.</p><p>Dio, come poteva lei immaginarsi che lui non avrebbe compreso…</p><p> </p><p>Fece pochi passi avvicinandosi al letto. Oscar era ora seduta, raggomitolata su sé stessa.</p><p>Aveva paura…</p><p>André glielo lesse in faccia, che lei non lo guardava, non riusciva a farlo, perché sapeva che se l’avesse fatto, lui glielo avrebbe letto in faccia di quel proposito assurdo ch’era balzato a stringere il cuore.</p><p>Suo padre, suo padre poteva essere il tramite per lasciare quel posto e lei l’avrebbe trovato il sistema di lasciarlo quel posto…</p><p>Da sola…</p><p>Dio…</p><p> </p><p>Un tremito di fronte alla dannata visione, che non riusciva a crederci d’essere lei, davvero lei ad essersi immaginata una simile atrocità.</p><p>Lo voleva su di sé André e nonostante questo stava lì a chiedersi come avrebbe fatto a lasciarlo…</p><p> </p><p>“Che ti succede…Oscar?”.</p><p>Il suo nome, scandito…</p><p>Lei sobbalzò ritraendosi.</p><p>Neppure André sapeva bene cosa stesse accadendo, che Oscar era sempre stata brava nei suo discorsi, tagliente e schietta quando serviva, avara di particolari che tradissero lo stato d’animo, quando era necessario nascondersi.</p><p>“Niente…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò un istante, solo un istante, perduto.</p><p>Che doveva giocare solo sulle sensazioni che la voce di lei, roca e greve, piegata forse dalla febbre, gli comunicava. Aveva percepito un cambiamento, ma non era certo di averne compreso le ragioni.</p><p>O meglio…</p><p>Forse le aveva comprese, ma non poteva ammettere con sé stesso che di nuovo lei stesse vivendo la sua vita come un tempo, in solitudine, assurdamente prigioniera di quell’autonomia che era in realtà un espediente, una sorta di barriera che lei ergeva tra sé ed il resto del mondo.</p><p> </p><p>“Alzati!” - non era una richiesta, era un ordine.</p><p>Gli occhi brillarono alzandosi e piantandosi su di lui, lo sguardo non era severo ma stupito.</p><p>Era difficile alzarsi…</p><p>L’azzurro si contrasse inghiottito dalle pupille dilatate, ampie, segno che lei aveva alzato la guardia e forse nemmeno senza saperlo si preparava a combattere.</p><p>“Non…non posso…” – balbettò severa – “Sono stanca…”.</p><p>“E sia…voglio che tu ti alzi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Non voleva arrendersi André ma non aveva mezzi a disposizione per frantumare la sprezzante idea che stava frantumando le poche risorse rimaste ad entrambi.</p><p>Anche lei aveva preso ad essere brava.</p><p>Nel tono della voce, l’istinto aveva ascoltato la preoccupazione, che lui era già arrivato a percepire che le parole di lei erano mutate in poche ore…</p><p>La voce non era la solita.</p><p>Si strinse le braccia perché sentì un brivido di freddo.</p><p> </p><p>Non riuscì a finire la frase, che André la raggiunse con un movimento rapido.</p><p>Lui l’afferrò per le braccia che strinse fin a quasi a farle male sollevandola verso di sé e trascinandola giù dal letto, per farla stare in piedi, tanto che dovette aggrapparsi a lui per non cadere, perché le gambe non la reggevano.</p><p>Si riebbe…</p><p>Lo stupore del gesto così duro e repentino…</p><p>Gli lesse in faccia la rabbia, l’angoscia e la disperazione di chi aveva, forse, intuito una terribile verità, che lei non era riuscita a nascondere nemmeno per un istante da quando lui era rientrato nella stanza.</p><p> </p><p>Anche il viso di lei si fece scuro.</p><p>La posta in gioco era troppo alta e Oscar avrebbe dovuto sostenere quel combattimento. Avrebbe dovuto farlo per lui perché in quel modo lui si sarebbe potuto salvare.</p><p>Almeno così aveva ragionato sull’onda della disperazione che l’aveva presa.</p><p>Anche se in verità non sapeva bene come sarebbe riuscita nel suo intento.</p><p>Non lo sapeva proprio.</p><p> </p><p>André le lasciò le braccia.</p><p>Ora lei era in piedi, di fronte a lui. Nessuno la sorreggeva e Oscar cercava di trovare il coraggio per non cadere. Le forze erano allo stremo.</p><p>Ma fu la prima a parlare.</p><p>Come sempre.</p><p>Come era sempre stato in passato.</p><p>Se doveva combattere, tanto valeva attaccare per prima ed evitare che <em>l’avversario</em>, colui che in quella manciata di minuti era diventato tale, la precedesse e scoprisse le intenzioni.</p><p> </p><p>“André guardami! Guardami bene. Come pensi che potrai stare al mio fianco senza rischiare la tua vita? Come potrò io continuare a starti accanto sapendo che per causa mia soffrirai comunque e… potresti anche perdere la tua vita…per me? Là fuori hanno già emesso la loro sentenza! Tu non devi subire il mio destino…”.</p><p>Sintesi di pensieri, paure, dubbi, che non ce n’era di tempo per viverlo quell’amore, che già si doveva lasciarlo…</p><p>Che un futuro non ci sarebbe stato per <em>loro…</em></p><p>Sì perché adesso erano <em>loro</em>…</p><p>Ma lui, lui no, lui doveva avercelo un futuro, dannazione…</p><p> </p><p>“E tu…anche tu hai già emesso la tua sentenza vero?” – replicò lui sprezzante senza avvicinarsi.</p><p>La voleva lì, in piedi, in bilico. Oscar non era genere di donna da trattenere tra le braccia, che si sarebbe divincolata come una serpe, dannazione…</p><p>Per liberarsi, perché adesso era quello che voleva.</p><p>“Che vorresti fare sentiamo?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Nulla…”.</p><p>“Nulla? Nulla! Parliamo del nulla allora! Non conta nulla quello che è accaduto? Non conta nulla ciò che siamo…noi?” – contestò lui glissando sulle percezioni dell’anima che s’erano sollevate solo nel tono della voce.</p><p>“Conta molto invece…è tutto per me ed è per questo che io…”.</p><p>“Tu cosa? Tuo padre verrà qui e tu…tu che farai?”.</p><p>“Parlerò…con lui…”.</p><p>“Parlerai con lui. Solo questo?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’insistenza di lui tradì l’intuizione.</p><p>Il tono freddo di lei tradì il disegno altrettanto feroce.</p><p>L’incontro con il padre non sarebbe servito solo a chiarire i dubbi tra sé e lui.</p><p>Quell’incontro sarebbe servito forse per tornare ad appoggiarsi al padre, al passato, alle sue critiche ed alle dannate certezze, nell’intento di allontanarsi, che neppure André poteva credere di averci letto questo nel malcelato nervosismo, che però gli suggerì d’essere nella direzione giusta.</p><p>Mettersi sulla difensiva era il chiaro sintomo di un obiettivo da raggiungere e dato che secondo lei <em>non accadeva nulla</em> e <em>nulla avrebbe fatto</em> era evidente che André non ne faceva parte di questo disegno, se non forse come inconsapevole destinatario.</p><p>Sì, c’era da scommetterci che il punto era quello…</p><p>Proteggere lui, non <em>loro…</em></p><p>Perché <em>loro</em> non ci sarebbero mai stati.</p><p> </p><p>Riprese, a parole, senza avvicinarsi, eppure lì, lo sguardo incombente su di lei.</p><p>“Ti è così difficile pensare che ti amo più della mia stessa vita? E che non posso farci nulla e nemmeno tu potrai mai fare nulla per cambiare tutto questo? La mia più grande sofferenza sarebbe vivere senza di te, anche solo un istante senza te. Tu non puoi immaginare cosa significhi per me averti trovato…ritrovato…averti ascoltato…e il solo pensiero che tu possa decidere di allontanarmi da te mi fa impazzire dalla rabbia. Ti amo…non puoi permetterti di cambiare questa realtà. Ti amerei anche se tu non mi amassi. Anche se tu non…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Sottilmente gelido…</p><p>“Lo vedi André! Tu stesso ti sei fermato…non puoi continuare a parlare di <em>noi</em> perché sai che molto presto io potrei non esserci più. Io morirò. E tu? Tu che farai? Se io ti sapessi in salvo, lontano, al sicuro da quello che sta accadendo in questa città…se io potessi immaginare un futuro almeno per te… io saprei di averti amato al di sopra di me stessa…al di sopra del mio desiderio immenso di volerti accanto a me…”.</p><p>L’eccezione non faceva una piega…</p><p>Non era facile combattere contro di lei…</p><p> </p><p>André non parlò.</p><p>La guardò mentre sentiva crescere rabbia e amarezza e angoscia…</p><p>Lei decideva sempre, per sé, per gli altri.</p><p>Nonostante tutto, nonostante ciò che si erano detti e…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Rivide sé stesso tra le sue braccia, sentì sé stesso dentro di lei.</p><p>Lo chiamava, lo cercava, desiderava le mani addosso.</p><p> </p><p>Pensava d’esserci riuscito ad entrare nell’anima ed ora quell’anima lo rifiutava di nuovo.</p><p>No, non le avrebbe più permesso di usare il suo faticoso balletto di sensi di colpa…</p><p>No! Non l’avrebbe permesso.</p><p>Non più. Mai più.</p><p>Anche a costo di morire lì, per primo, davanti a lei.</p><p>Non sarebbe più riuscito a trascorrere un solo istante della sua vita senza di lei, lontano da lei, dalle sue mani, dai suoi respiri.</p><p>E non l’avrebbe lasciata mai.</p><p> </p><p>Ma non si poteva combattere più con i vecchi sistemi di scambi verbali, batture rugginose e scaltre, che adesso tutt’e due sapevano bene cosa li legava…</p><p>Il dito indice della destra si sollevò allungandosi ad attorcigliarsi al cordino che teneva i lembi della camicia. S’intravedeva la pelle, da sotto. Bianca e doveva essere fredda, s’immaginò.</p><p>Una volta, due, tre…</p><p>Forzò il movimento per sfilarlo dalle asole.</p><p>Finché i lembi, senza sostegno, scivolarono giù anch’essi sulle spalle prima e poi giù, sull’incavo del gomito, che lì si fermò la camicia, trattenuta dalle braccia che si chiusero, lei incapace di comprendere dove volesse arrivare.</p><p>Il corpo rigidamente esposto, le spalle nude, il seno intravisto appena.</p><p>La testa si reclinò da un lato, che lo sguardo non era in grado di sostenere quello di lui che prese ad avvicinarsi quel tanto che bastava a sfiorarla appena, il petto leggermente reclinato in avanti e le dita della destra intente a scostare i capelli dalla spalla.</p><p> </p><p>Non comprendeva, che lei fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi mentre ascoltava le labbra di lui adagiarsi lente sulla linea del collo e non ci poteva credere che quell’incedere colpisse i sensi e s’infilasse dentro nella pancia e nella schiena, che lui nemmeno la stava toccando.</p><p>Solo le labbra s’appoggiavano, succhiando appena, beandosi dell’odore un poco aspro che avevano lasciato addosso la febbre ed il sudore e la disperazione…</p><p> </p><p>Un tremito s’insinuò, lei stava ostinatamente rigida, in ascolto dell’incedere lento e suadente e costante. Un sussulto piegò un poco la dannata ostinazione e André si permise di accoglierla la sua ostinazione appoggiando la mano aperta sulla schiena nuda, la mano calda aperta, che i polpastrelli assaggiavano la consistenza e la mente s’immaginava di percorrerla la pelle.</p><p> </p><p>Solo immaginata quella sensazione si espanse percorrendo davvero la schiena e finendo per ammansire i pensieri dannati e frustando i muscoli delle gambe che cedettero, quasi colpiti da un’onda che la costrinse ad appoggiarsi a lui, la testa adagiata nell’incavo della spalla, gli occhi chiusi in ascolto di altro, di sé, di chi fosse, lì, attraversata dalle sue labbra e dalla mano aperta sulla schiena e…</p><p> </p><p>Nello stesso istante le braccia di André ricaddero sui fianchi e lui si scostò indietro, di poco, quel tanto che bastava per sottrarsi a lei, senza per questo impedirsi di sorreggerla nel caso davvero non ce l’avesse fatta a restare in piedi.</p><p>Ci rimase in piedi Oscar, caparbiamente ostinata e perdutamente persa nello sguardo di lui, severo e distante, che le stava chiedendo, adesso, senza nemmeno aprir bocca, se era davvero questo che voleva…</p><p>Il crepuscolo della pelle e dei muscoli abbandonati dalle labbra si espanse, ricacciando l’anima nell’oscurità del silenzio e della solitudine.</p><p> </p><p>Parlò piano André, la voce appena sussurrata, perché non era necessario gridarlo, che la realtà spessa e piena già parlava da sola e rivelava chi adesso fossero.</p><p>
  <em>Loro…</em>
</p><p>Consistenza che s’insinuava, l’una nel corpo dell’altra…</p><p>Persino quando non si toccavano.</p><p>“Ascolta…il tuo cuore…ti prego. Se fossi io a lasciarti…che faresti? Ascolta la tua sofferenza perché è anche la mia. Ascolta il vuoto di questo abbandono, perché è anche il mio. Ti prego ascoltami…non lasciare che la tua ragione si prenda ciò che siamo. Ora siamo insieme. Non potrei…non sarei più nulla…se tu te ne andassi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar barcollò.</p><p>Tentò di avvicinarsi per appoggiarsi a lui, per non cadere.</p><p>André fece un altro passo indietro e la guardò severa, come non avesse più altro da dire.</p><p>In quei giorni stava compiendo uno sforzo sovraumano per allontanare da sé il pensiero che lei…</p><p>E lei ora glielo sbatteva in faccia. Senza alcuna pietà.</p><p>Come non le importasse nulla della sofferenza.</p><p> </p><p>Combattevano ora ciascuno nel proprio angolo senza riuscire a vedersi, senza riuscire a scambiarsi un affondo che almeno portasse uno dei due alla vittoria e l’altro alla sconfitta…</p><p> </p><p>Non le permise d’avvicinarsi.</p><p>Un altro passo indietro.</p><p>Lei si strinse addosso la camicia.</p><p>“Devo uscire…perdonami…”.</p><p>La voce di André le giunse lontana, che stava davvero cadendo adesso, ma non voleva che accadesse lì, davanti a lui, perché così lui sarebbe stato certo che il suo gesto l’avesse colpita, oltre in gesto stesso…</p><p>André aprì la porta ed uscì senza lasciarle il tempo di replicare.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si ritrovò sola.</p><p>Lui era appena uscito dalla stanza che lei, soltanto lei, lo aveva ferito, incapace di credere in <em>loro.</em></p><p>L’aveva ascoltata sulla pelle e nelle viscere cosa fosse ritrovarsi senza di lui, seppure per una manciata di ore, che s’era sentita trafiggere lei, anche lei, da quella pallottola laggiù a Pont Marie.</p><p>Sentì l’aria mancarle, come laggiù, a Pont Marie.</p><p>Anche se André era appena uscito dalla stanza, sentì che l’aria mancava.</p><p>Sensazione indescrivibile, al di là di qualsiasi ragionamento o desiderio.</p><p>Come se il corpo fosse solo istinto che non riusciva a sostenere, controllare, gestire e che la portava a lui, senza scampo.</p><p>Lui era la sua aria, il suo respiro, la sua vita.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A guardar le stelle c’era da perderci il senno.</p><p>A naso all’insù, Alain assaggiava la tiepida notte di Parigi, mentre s’immaginava i poveri corpi a penzoloni là fuori e la gente che ci passava accanto e sogghignava che non era toccato a loro.</p><p>Prima o poi…</p><p> </p><p>Il fruscio delle erbacce scostate lo ridestò e gli ci volle un po’ per decifrare l’aria stanca della faccia dell’altro che era uscito fuori all’aperto.</p><p> “Che ti succede?” – chiese dubbioso – “Il comandante…”.</p><p>“Ho bisogno di stare all’aria…solo per un momento… e…il comandante…lei…è sempre la stessa…sempre…”.</p><p>Non s’azzardò André ad affermare che lei stava bene. Lo sapeva che non era così, Dio, lo sapeva che la sentenza era stata emessa, ma sperava, Dio, sperava di riuscire a portarla via, viva, con sé, per amarla, almeno un poco più di quanto lei avesse deciso d’amarlo.</p><p>Non era solo amore ciò che li univa…</p><p>Un amore puro ed incontaminato…</p><p> </p><p>No…</p><p>S’era sporcato quell’amore, s’era intriso degli umori del corpo e della pelle incisa dalle dita e dalle labbra, s’era piegato quell’amore all’incedere incessante che colpisce il sesso e lo riempie e lo svuota e…</p><p> </p><p>André si passò una mano tra i capelli, tirando un respiro fondo…</p><p><em>Lei è sempre la stessa</em> – pensò.</p><p>Il pensiero si riempì di rabbia. Che si sentiva in un certo qual modo tradito…</p><p> </p><p>“Avete discusso se lasciare Parigi?” – chiese Alain ficcandosi anima e corpo nel nocciolo della questione.</p><p>“No…o meglio…lei ha già deciso…”.</p><p>“Ve ne andrete allora?”.</p><p>Si sporse l’amico verso André che da una parte ci sperava e dall’altro la temeva quella separazione, fuga, resa, salvezza o come diavolo la si volesse chiamare.</p><p>Lei doveva vivere dannazione e al diavolo i grandi principi sull’onore e sulla lotta per l’onore fino alla morte!</p><p>Di morti, per quel che lo riguardava, ne aveva avuti fin troppi sulla coscienza!</p><p> </p><p>I cespugli folti, profumati, carichi di fiori s’appoggiavano ai muri del cortile.</p><p>Comunicavano una sensazione antica, il ricordo di due bambini, nel giardino della casa in cui s’erano incontrati. Le rose che lei amava, che tanto avevano di lei, tanto intense da spezzare il respiro, quando il profumo raggiunge la mente, quanto insidiose, che le spine possono pungere, anche se si fa attenzione, e quando meno te l’aspetti…</p><p>Quel dannato fiore dovrà pur difendersi in un modo o nell’altro.</p><p> </p><p>André non rispose…</p><p>Fu l’altro a proseguire…</p><p>“Riusciremo a farla in barba a questi straccioni!” – chiosò Alain mimando la mano alla gola - “E anche a quei palloni gonfiati dei nostri ufficiali!”.</p><p>Il tono divertito s’infranse contro la debole replica di André.</p><p>“Sempre che lei lo voglia…” – obiettò lui.</p><p>“Come? In che senso scusa? Che ti ha detto il comandante?”.</p><p> </p><p>La debole luce che dava sul cortile si oscurò.</p><p>Alain scattò in piedi, André si permise di restarsene immobile, seduto a terra a fissare le rose, anch’esse scure, morbide e un poco sfatte dal calore del giorno.</p><p>L’abbandono dei sensi impediva alla guardia di mantenersi alta…</p><p> </p><p>Non c’erano altri in quel vicolo dannato di Parigi.</p><p>Loro due e lei…</p><p> </p><p>“André…”.</p><p>Il passo non era spedito.</p><p>Oscar s’appoggiò al muro, come non s’aspettasse nulla.</p><p>“Comandante?”.</p><p> </p><p>Fu Alain ad avvicinarsi sorprendendosi che lei fosse lì, la camicia tirata su alla meno peggio sulle spalle, lo sguardo fisso alla ricerca dell’altro, un poco lucido di febbre, incurante che il soldato a sua volta la stesse fissando un poco stranito.</p><p>“André…” – la voce di Alain s’impose a richiamare l’altro che non s’era mosso – “Dannazione! Non restartene lì…”.</p><p> </p><p>“No…Alain…” – proseguì lei tentando d’avvicinarsi che le gambe cedettero un poco ed era solo la rabbia a tenerla in piedi, mentre dovette per forza appoggiarsi al braccio di Alain e lui era sempre più incredulo e sussultò a quel contatto inaspettato e teso e disperso.</p><p>“Perdonami…” – disse piano che Alain proprio non capiva.</p><p>La voce si disperse all’indirizzo del giardinetto silenzioso.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché ti sei alzata?”.</p><p>La voce di André giunse più nitida che anche lui s’era alzato alla fine e aveva raggiunto quello strano quadretto di figure piegate, per diversi motivi, e un poco contorte.</p><p>“Perdonami…” – ripeté lei a denti stretti, seppure altre parole non ne uscirono, che non era facile d’accettare la visione di sé di nuovo sola, senza quell’amore che non era solo parola espressa dalle labbra, ma labbra che s’adagiavano ad assaggiare il senso della pelle e dita che si stringevano, e gola che invocava il nome sussurrato.</p><p> </p><p>André l’afferrò per un braccio, con severità e dolcezza al tempo stesso. Il braccio si distese e lo raggiunse per cingerlo ed abbracciarlo e lui si sentì morire un poco, dentro, implodere fino alla disperazione perché lo sapeva che lei aveva ragione e lo sapeva che il tempo era poco…</p><p> </p><p>Alain si ritrasse e…</p><p>“Comandante…state…”.</p><p>“Sto bene Alain…” – sussurrò piano, gli occhi piantati nello sguardo di André, ch’era vicino adesso, talmente vicino.</p><p>“Torniamo dentro…” – replicò lui altrettanto silenziosamente – “Buonanotte Alain…”.</p><p>L’altro si limitò ad un cenno con la mano e poi vide gli altri due sparire di nuovo, inghiottiti dallo strano labirinto di cunicoli e sentimenti che evidentemente quella notte s’erano aggrovigliati di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>Nel groviglio, sì, nel dannato groviglio d’istinti si strinsero le mani, strette, mentre tutt’e due rientravano e la porta si chiudeva alle spalle e tutt’e due si fermavano in piedi, uno dietro all’altra e poi non c’era altro da fare, senza parlarsi, spiegarsi, recriminare, piangere, scusarsi, arrabbiarsi…</p><p> </p><p>Fu costretta davvero a voltarsi per prendersi quelle labbra che l’avevano inchiodata lì, a sé stessa, che lei lo sapeva che non aveva scampo, e che il tempo era poco, sarebbe stato sempre troppo poco, ma il tempo era quello, lì, adesso, e andava vissuto e non c’era scampo e non c’era salvezza se non lì, lì, dentro di lui…</p><p>Era davvero poco il tempo per non riprendersi, e riafferrarsi, piano e poi più veloce, perché era la prima volta per tutto, da quando s’erano trovati…</p><p>Non c’erano altre dichiarazioni d’intenti da fare o chiose sarcastiche o appellativi d’affibbiarsi…</p><p>Che il tempo era poco e…</p><p> </p><p>La spinse contro il muro e poi in un volteggio cieco e rapido giù, sul misero pagliericcio che mugugnò sordo, appesantito dall’unica forma chiusa, abbracciata, aggraziata al punto da mescolare i respiri e chiudersi, le dita tra i capelli a tener stretta e ferma la testa, e la bocca nella bocca, senza parlare, gli occhi chiusi, i corpi ondeggianti che spingevano per aversi unirsi, fondersi…</p><p>Finirsi in pochi istanti di follia…</p><p>Che parole non ce n’erano ed il tempo era poco.</p><p>E quel piacere ambito insegnava ora dopo ora ad arrendersi all’altro, a perdersi…</p><p>Nelle ciglia disegnate, nere, che si chiudevano, nei riccioli umidi scostati per prendersi la pelle e morderla piano, nella consistenza della carne, appena gremita dalle dita, negli affondi che insistevano, nei corpi premuti, nelle fiamme che infuocavano il ventre e s’allargavano, e toglievano il respiro, insistenti e languide, insistenti e beffarde…</p><p> </p><p>S’accorse che le sue mani non la trattenevano più, le strinse allora per tenerlo lì, ancora un poco…</p><p>Per tenerlo lì, perché non se ne andasse.</p><p>Sentiva il corpo sopra di sé e rimase lì, sotto di lui, respirando lentamente, sciogliendo la disperazione in gesti che lo confortassero della speranza di non perdersi.</p><p>Non si poteva fare a meno l’uno dell’altra, nemmeno per un istante.</p><p>Se André non fosse stato lì, in quel momento, le mani sarebbero state vuote, nulla da stringere e a cui aggrapparsi.</p><p>Se André non fosse stato lì, le labbra si sarebbero inaridite e l’anima e la mente sarebbero tornate a galleggiare solitarie.</p><p> </p><p>Bruciarono ancora e ancora e…</p><p>S’ascoltarono assieme, uno sull’altra…</p><p>Mentre il respiro si perse di nuovo, sormontato dalle lacrime questa volta, che laggiù, laggiù, nel profondo lo sapevano che non c’era più tempo.</p><p>E che solo così si poteva tentare di dimenticare che non c’era più tempo, solo così, incidendosi l’un l’altro, tremanti, abbracciati caldi immobili…</p><p>Senza respiro.</p><p>Solo lì, il tempo s’acquietava…</p><p> </p><p>Nella sua forza, nel corpo leggermente spostato, ebbro e molle d’un orgasmo rubato, lei comprese d’aver perso la propria battaglia, che in fondo era tale, solo quando era lei a considerarsi in combattimento, come le avevano sempre insegnato a muoversi</p><p>Tutta la sofferenza di lui sarebbe stata la propria.</p><p>Tutto il dolore di André sarebbe stata lei a infliggerlo, che il dolore di André era anche il proprio.</p><p> </p><p>Un barlume di follia si espanse, contro ogni dannazione…</p><p>Restarci accanto e viverlo ed averlo sempre il suo André, che lei era sua…</p><p>Vivere ancora…</p><p>Che la sua vita era nelle sue mani.</p><p>Le strinse di nuovo le mani e poi le aprì e se le portò al viso e ci cacciò il naso dentro per annusarlo l’odore intenso della propria pelle rimasta impigliata proprio lì, tra le sue dita.</p><p>E lui le passò tra i capelli le dita, per scostarli dal viso i capelli ed appoggiarsi al viso, gli occhi chiusi, ad annusare lei, la pelle di lei, dov’era rimasta impressa la propria...</p><p> </p><p>Il capo appoggiato al petto, il respiro veloce rallentò in ascolto dei battiti.</p><p>Batteva ancora quel cuore…</p><p>Era trascorso un altro giorno e batteva ancora…</p><p>“Promettimi…” – disse lei piano.</p><p>Le dita scivolarono sulle labbra appoggiandosi e cercando di chiuderle.</p><p>“Nessuna promessa Jarjayes…nessuna promessa…”.</p><p> </p><p>Attese che André si addormentasse. Aspettò di ascoltare il respiro del sonno più lieve mentre voltata verso di lui osservava il profilo pulito e le ciglia scure, chiuse adesso. Appoggiò la mano al petto, poi scorse ai muscoli nudi, un poco freddi, sotto le dita, stringendoli.</p><p>Che ogni volta le pareva che tutto si sarebbe dissolto da un istante all’altro.</p><p>“Promettimi che avrai cura di te…” – glielo disse questo che lo voleva veramente e sapeva bene che lui non avrebbe mai potuto prometterglielo.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Che per riuscire a contenere la rabbia della gente, quelli dell’Assemblea Nazionale assieme al sindaco di Parigi Bailly e al Marchese Lafayette s’erano pure inventati dei Tribunali Speciali, tanto per metter in chiaro che chi non era proprio figlio del popolo o della nuova era e chi non ci credeva si fosse tutti uguali, non potesse essere appeso, lì, dove capitava, ma un processo, almeno un processino, bisognava farglielo.</p><p>La Francia non poteva passare per un paese di barbari, che poi le teste coronate confinanti si sarebbero spaventate e i francesi si sarebbero ritrovati gli stranieri alle frontiere, pronti ad invaderli e a riportare le cose come un tempo.</p><p>E poi c’era la nuova amministrazione comunale, dove dar voce a tutti i distretti, non fosse mai che quelli delle corporazione avessero continuato a fare il bello ed il cattivo tempo, tenendosi strette e nascoste la farina e la carne e la frutta e il grano.</p><p> </p><p>Però la gente a Parigi continuava a camminare e a guardare per aria per vedere se qualcun altro fosse stato appeso su, ai lampioni, magari di notte, che non c’era gusto a fare i processi col rischio che quei disgraziati venissero poi graziati, e potessero così darsela a gambe, portandosi via dalla Francia il denaro e le ricchezze sottratte alla gente.</p><p>Il re gliel’aveva data a bere al popolo, dal suo canto, che diceva di amarlo e di rispettarlo il popolo, ma l’unica concessione era stata di non pestare più i piedi quando gl’ingegneri avevano finalmente trovato le pietre per terminare il ponte che avrebbe portato il suo nome, demolendo pezzo per pezzo la dannata Bastiglia.</p><p>Non per molto, però, che i ribelli lo volevano un ponte con il proprio di nome.</p><p> </p><p>Dunque si trattava di stabilire da che parte stare.</p><p>Un nobile che avesse parteggiato per il popolo era visione rara, se si escludeva il <em>conte plebeo Mirabeau!</em></p><p>Un plebeo che si fosse battuto perché i nobili, in quanto tali, continuassero a respirare la stessa aria dei plebei era cosa ancor più rara, semplicemente perché alla forca il plebeo arrogante ci sarebbe finito in un istante, appeso là, ad un delle lanterne di Parigi, assieme al nobile che aveva difeso.</p><p>Che pure se non si fosse voluti stare da nessuna parte, allora s’era <em>nemici</em> lo stesso!</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Era difficile…</p><p>Come lo era accettare di non possedere più quell’uniforme sulle spalle.</p><p>Una sorta di pelle, ruvida, brillante, ch’era mutata al mutare degli anni, ma sempre abbarbicata al sostegno del sogno paterno.</p><p> </p><p>Era stata sconfitta dall’amore, Oscar, e aveva preso a pensarci spesso nei giorni che s’erano susseguiti, più calmi e tranquilli, quando da sola, ascoltava il lento fluire delle ore, appoggiata al muro del piccolo pollaio diventato una sorta di antro prezioso ed intimo.</p><p>Pensava a chi era stata…</p><p>E alla sera, quando André si stendeva accanto a lei e l’accarezzava e prendevano a discutere del futuro, che si erano imposti di farlo, anche se, quando la discussione s’accendeva, le mancava un poco il respiro…</p><p>E allora dovevano fermarsi e anche lui smetteva di parlare e la guardava e la baciava piano.</p><p>E poi continuava e continuava…</p><p>Fino a che tutt’e due si perdevano e s’abbracciavano…</p><p>Si perdevano, nell’istante.</p><p>E poi lei tornava ad essere Antigone, solo lei, con la sua uniforme addosso, anche se l’avevano riconsegnata a suo padre l’uniforme, ma era come se lei l’avesse avuta ancora addosso e non se la fosse mai tolta.</p><p>Una malattia non vinta, un futuro incerto…</p><p>Non c’erano molte alternative, che se anche avessero deciso da che parte stare, il tempo era poco…</p><p>L’uniforme, il senso dell’onore…</p><p>Antigone lottava, che aveva tradito Edipo, ma senza di lui non c’era verso d’andare avanti.</p><p> </p><p>“Sai che non possiamo restare…”</p><p>Glielo disse Andrè di nuovo mentre l’accarezzava che non c’era verso di scalfire la volontà – “Comprendo le tue ragioni…ma questa lotta…”.</p><p>“Non voglio tornare ad essere quella di un tempo André…”.</p><p>“Lo so…ma ogni giorno che passa, la distanza che ci separa dalla gente là fuori sarà sempre più esigua…e se ci troveranno…”.</p><p>André imputava il loro destino ai soldati. Che sapeva bene che il destino s’era appropriato di altre forbici per decidere della loro sorte. I soldati c’entravano poco…</p><p> </p><p>Che Antigone era stata sconfitta dall’amore.</p><p>Combatteva però contro un altro istinto, che la costringeva lì, a restare lì, dentro quell’uniforme, che non aveva più sulle spalle. L’istinto che la voleva Antigone…</p><p>Solo se Edipo non ci fosse stato più allora Antigone non avrebbe più dovuto essere Antigone.</p><p>Edipo c’era…</p><p>E lei allora non sapeva più chi essere, davvero…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Padre…</em>
</p><p>La voce risuonava dentro, lontana…</p><p>La voce si perdeva mentre attendeva d’ascoltarlo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Padre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Veloci gli affondi, più veloci, e spostati quando ti vedi arrivarti addosso la lama! Basta poco e poi affonda di nuovo e schiva!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arretra quando serve ma resta sull’avversario…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi comprendere come si muove…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Padre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione, voi, eravate voi a muovervi veloce mentre io faticavo a starvi dietro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il montante a sinistra, il colpo preferito, che s’abbatteva sul braccio frantumando la speranza di farcela…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mia figlia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'ultima delle mie figlie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La più piccola...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>Nel viaggio l’ennesimo, le parve di sentirla la voce del padre e gli occhi sbarrati se lo ritrovarono davanti, e lei pensava fosse ancora un sogno e…</p><p>“Oscar…tuo padre…è qui…”.</p><p>La voce di André la raggiunse.</p><p>L’aiutò a sollevarsi perché s’era addormentata ed era ritornata nuovamente su quel dannato sentiero.</p><p>Era tutto diverso adesso e nuovo e lontano dalle visioni d’un tempo…</p><p> </p><p>“Ti lascio…”.</p><p>Le mani si schiusero a lasciare quelle di lei.</p><p>Oscar non fiatò e lo sguardo si mantenne su quello del padre. Si avvide che l’uomo aveva seguito il gesto impercettibile delle loro mani che si slacciavano, indugiando solo qualche istante.</p><p>André chiuse l’uscio appoggiandosi ad esso, immaginandosi quel rapporto sorprendente e tutto sommato privilegiato che padre e figlia avevano coltivato.</p><p>La cura delle figlie femmine era affidata alle madri, alle governanti, ai precettori, mentre i figli maschi entravano in accademia se dovevano seguire la carriera militare. In seminario se dovevano diventare preti.</p><p>Oppure si maritavano…</p><p>Difficilmente i padri se ne sarebbero occupati.</p><p>Per lei era stato diverso, che suo padre s’era intestardito a forgiarne il carattere, fin da piccola, ed era evidente che doveva averci messo una cura quasi maniacale per conciliare le tecniche di combattimento e di assalto all’arma bianca con la fisionomia di un corpo esile, veloce certo, ma pur sempre il corpo di una donna.</p><p>E c’era da immaginarselo che ottenere tutto ciò avesse significato passare molto tempo con lei, molto più tempo di quello che generalmente un padre, un aristocratico, avrebbe passato con un figlio.</p><p>Si conoscevano a fondo Oscar e suo padre, lui, aristocratico convinto, fedele alla monarchia ed al dovere di tutelarne l’esistenza. Lui che adesso osservava davanti a sé l’effige del tradimento estremo a sé ed alla famiglia da parte di una figlia.</p><p>Antigone ed Edipo s’erano ritrovati.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mia figlia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'ultima delle mie figlie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La più piccola...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era tutto stabilito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non avevo dato peso ch’eri una bambina e così ho iniziato ad addestrarti alla stessa età dei maschi, affondando con la spada, nell’idea che la tua forza e la tua velocità avrebbero dovuto essere uguali a quelle d’un maschio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padre…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nemmeno sapevi che eri una bambina. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avevo stabilito che nessuno s’azzardasse a dirtelo fino a quando non fosse stato inevitabile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quando Marguerite mi disse che era arrivato il momento…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rammento la mia freddezza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lasciai a lei il compito di avvertirti e di trovare il sistema affinché il tuo corpo fosse come quello di un maschio, agile e saldo e si potesse muovere alla stessa velocità, senza ostacoli, senza orpelli che ritardassero i tuoi gesti e la tua resa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padre…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Solo quella volta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’ennesima caduta e io ti presi in braccio e tu mi chiedesti di salire su, sulle spalle. Non avrei dovuto ma ti accontentai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eri leggera, le tue mani s’appoggiavano alla mia fronte…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi stupii di quanto tu fossi leggera…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padre…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Figlia…”.</p><p>La vide il Generale Jarjayes sua figlia, e quasi gli parve fosse tornata leggera come un tempo, il viso bianco un poco scavato, le mani magre, strette l’una all’altra, la pelle quasi trasparente, intessuta di vene leggere quasi violacee.</p><p> </p><p>L’appellativo sorprendente…</p><p>Istintivamente, corpo s’irrigidì.</p><p>Non aveva più parlato con lui dalla sera in cui aveva lasciato la sua casa per andare a Parigi.</p><p>Non l’aveva più visto…</p><p>Non aveva più osservato lo sguardo del padre su di sé, da quando aveva scelto di essere altro, altro da ciò per cui era stata educata ed istruita fin da bambina.</p><p>Altro dal sogno del padre di regalare l’ennesimo erede al sacro compito di difendere la famiglia reale e con essa l’onore della famiglia Jarjayes.</p><p> </p><p>“Come stai?”.</p><p>Nella voce una sorta di pacata dolcezza, mista a sofferenza.</p><p>Che solo un’altra volta gliele aveva percepite addosso, quando suo padre le aveva chiesto di lasciare l’uniforme e cercare un marito che si prendesse cura di lei.</p><p>Lei, a cui suo padre aveva insegnato a prendersi cura di sé stessa, da sola…</p><p> </p><p>Così lei aveva rifiutato incapace di credere che quella fosse davvero la volontà del padre.</p><p>Suo padre, che le aveva insegnato a bastare a sé stessa.</p><p>Ammessa la preoccupazione ed i timori, non era riuscita Oscar ad immaginarsi che suo padre avrebbe abdicato all’idea di continuare ad avere un figlio che portasse sulle spalle l’uniforme della famiglia Jarjayes…</p><p>Non ci aveva creduto…</p><p> </p><p>Dio, adesso era tutto così chiaro.</p><p>Non s’era voluta sposare.</p><p>E non solo perché non lo volesse e basta.</p><p>Non voleva farlo perché quello non era il reale desiderio del padre.</p><p>E lei s’era ficcata dentro quella storia che distorceva gli animi e gli onori fin quasi a rimetterci la vita….</p><p> </p><p>“Sto meglio ora…vi ringrazio di essere venuto. So che vi è stato dato l’ordine di cercarmi e che non avete rivelato a nessuno dove mi trovo…”.</p><p>Aveva ripreso a piovere a dirotto e le voci erano attutite dallo scrosciare dell’acqua fuori, che inondava strade, vicoli, muri, tetti, fogne.</p><p>La pragmaticità delle parole si mescolò al rumore incessante che appesantiva i sensi e contaminava gl’intenti. Era difficile scontrarsi, come quando si era nella stessa casa, come un tempo, nella raccolta ipocrisia dei doveri da compiere ad ogni costo.</p><p>Dissonanti sgocciolii invadevano la mente…</p><p> </p><p>Il padre si mosse andandole accanto e sedendosi accanto e prendendo la mano e tirandola a sé ed osservandola, bianca, lieve.</p><p>Il gesto la sorprese che, secondo copione, loro erano dentro la stessa sorte ed il padre non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciar libera la figlia.</p><p>Paradossalmente stringerle la mano disorientava più d’un atteso e scontato ceffone.</p><p>“Non è necessario che ti preoccupi per questo. Mi hanno detto che sei stata male…”.</p><p>Genericamente si poteva accettare l’idea del <em>male,</em> quello oscuro che divorava la vita, ch’era addirittura segno di abnegazione al proprio dovere perché era stato per <em>quel dovere</em> che <em>quel male</em> s’era insinuato nel corpo e nelle viscere, masticando l’aria che non entrava più nei polmoni e tingendola di rosso.</p><p>Oscar rimase in silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>La praticità del padre s’impose allora in tutta la sua urgenza.</p><p>Il tempo ch’era concesso era poco, giusto quello che lo scroscio d’acqua avrebbe occupato, impedendo alle ronde di continuare a perlustrare locande, bettole, anfratti, edifici abbandonati, forse fino ad arrivare lì, proprio lì.</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes sollevò lo sguardo guardandosi attorno. L’arredamento era sobrio, praticamente inesistente. Lo stretto necessario per le esigenze d’una persona ammalata che per di più deve nascondersi.</p><p>L’aria era umida e sapeva di muffa.</p><p>“Devi lasciare questo posto…”.</p><p>Conosceva suo padre, Oscar, e lo sapeva che non era a <em>quel posto</em> che lui si riferiva.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro in effetti non riuscì a terminare la frase che lei ritrasse la mano e prese a fissare il vuoto, che gli occhi in faccia non riusciva a metterglieli.</p><p>Ancora una volta suo padre le diceva cosa fare ed il tono delle parole, dimesso e non più imperioso, deponeva per una visione forse ancora peggiore.</p><p>Che non era facile d’accettare quel timbro pacato, di contro alla voce severa e secca d’un tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Antigone senza Edipo…</p><p>Forse era la febbre, forse era l’impotenza di fronte al proprio destino, che si stava compiendo senza poterci fare niente per cambiarlo, che quel destino l’aveva ricacciata giù, lì, di nuovo incapace di uscirci da sola da quel destino.</p><p>Oscar non riuscì a mettere subito a fuoco la reale portata delle parole, perché sempre nella sua vita aveva percepito le parole del padre nella loro unica accezione, ossia ordini.</p><p>Ordini che avevano il preciso scopo di salvaguardare l’onore della famiglia, il prestigio che derivava dal loro rango, dalla fedeltà alla Corona.</p><p> </p><p>E persino Jarjayes s’era ritrovato alle prese con un sentimento nuovo, che non lo sapeva quando, nella mente, s’era fatto strada il pensiero che nulla gli fosse più importato del comportamento della figlia e che nulla gli sarebbe più importato se quel gesto aveva gettato il disonore sulla propria famiglia.</p><p>Non lo sapeva e non gli interessava saperlo.</p><p>Non sapeva neppure se stava facendo tutto questo per calmare la propria di coscienza, per allentare il rimorso che ormai da troppo tempo stringeva il cuore, mostrandogli l’assurdità della sua antica scelta.</p><p>Non lo sapeva come invece sentiva prepotente ed impellente il desiderio di convincerla a salvarsi…</p><p>Sì perché nella mente del padre s’era piantato lì quel pensiero folle e visionario che lei si potesse salvare e guarire e vivere…</p><p> </p><p>La risposta all’ennesimo ordine fu tagliente.</p><p>“Dovrei andarmene? Certo se me ne andassi sarebbe tutto più semplice per voi! Anche giustificare ciò che ho fatto...la figlia ribelle ha oltrepassato ogni limite. E’ una traditrice e voi la disconoscete!”.</p><p>Le parole uscirono scure e basse.</p><p>In esse c’era il rancore e la disperazione per una vita vissuta a metà, sospesa tra due mondi, quello dell’essere donna e quello del ruolo che il padre aveva cucito addosso.</p><p>Di nessuno dei due lei era mai stata veramente parte.</p><p>Ora, dopo che forse per la prima volta nella vita aveva deciso da sola, aveva scelto di andare contro suo padre, contro l’educazione che aveva ricevuto, contro l’obbedienza cieca alle regole, contro l’ingiustizia di quelle regole, di nuovo suo padre le diceva cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, come si sarebbe dovuta comportare.</p><p>E soprattutto che lei doveva andarsene.</p><p> </p><p>Antigone non lottava per liberarsi ma per restare tale.</p><p>“Mi sono sempre domandata cosa voi pensavate di me…” – continuò lei – “E se avessi realmente esaudito il vostro desiderio…come figlio…e come erede. Le vostre parole…m’inducono a pensare che alla fine sia stato tutto un errore…che la mia vita sia da considerarsi tale. Andarmene allora sarebbe la soluzione. Forse meno disonorevole che passare per quella che sono…una traditrice…” - proseguì lei quasi mordendosi il labbro per non eccedere nei toni sarcastici che ben sapeva poco apprezzati dal padre.</p><p>Ribolliva dentro quella lotta ancestrale e davvero non si sapeva se lei volesse liberarsi dal padre oppure, immaginandosi libera, ne avrebbe avuto timore di quella libertà, che allora davvero non avrebbe saputo che farsene.</p><p>Vivere tutta la vita sotto un giogo ed improvvisamente ritrovarsi sollevati da esso…</p><p>Non sarebbe stato facile guardarsi attorno e…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Figlia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non so perché…non credo d’avere nemmeno il tempo per capirlo. Devo aiutarti…forse questa è l’ennesima prova del mio innato egoismo…placare il rimorso che mi sta annientando…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non certo perché io consideri la tua vita, quella che ti ho imposto io, un errore…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes s’accorse che il discorso s’ampliava.</p><p>In quelle parole c’era tutta la vita di sua figlia.</p><p>Se avesse cercato di contenerne la rabbia oppure semplicemente negare ciò che lei aveva così duramente espresso o, addirittura, se si fosse dimostrato accondiscendente verso il gesto che aveva compiuto, lei se ne sarebbe accorta e non gli avrebbe più creduto.</p><p>Doveva essere sincero, fino in fondo, anche a costo di ferirla.</p><p>Anche a costo di spezzare per sempre quel legame che in qualche modo ancora li univa.</p><p>E se farlo avesse rappresentato la salvezza di sua figlia, allora lui non avrebbe esitato ad andare in quella direzione.</p><p> </p><p>Antigone lottava per restare tale…</p><p>Venne accontentata.</p><p>“Sei una traditrice Oscar!” – esordì il padre in tono tagliente, fissando la figlia per esser certo questa volta che lei comprendesse.</p><p>Un sussulto, che non si riuscì più a pensare…</p><p>
  <em>Quindi questo pensa di me mio padre!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ha fatto tanta strada per venirmi a dirmi questo?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tu hai tradito la tua uniforme. Hai tradito la tua famiglia e l’onore che avevi giurato di difendere con la vita!”.</p><p><em>Io…- </em>se lo chiese Oscar su chi o cosa avesse mai giurato nella sua vita - <em>Non ho mai…giurato…</em></p><p>
  <em>No…ho giurato di essere vostra figlia…solo questo…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il generale si portò una mano al viso, forse a nascondere lacrime che non riusciva a mostrare e che non aveva mai mostrato a nessuno, forse a nascondere la visione di quel sogno ricorrente, di quel nome, di quel grido che aveva sentito nella testa, e di quel sangue amaranto, che se ne percepiva adesso l’odore minerale ed aspro lì, dentro, nella stanzetta. Era quello che s’era insinuato nella mente e che l’aveva ridestato allora, come colpiva adesso i sensi…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar ascoltò le parole. Il senso di ciò che chiedeva lei era chiaro….</p><p>Il senso di ciò ch’era stata era lì, tutto lì.</p><p>Si ritrasse sgusciando fuori dalla presa del padre e piantando i piedi per terra.</p><p>Lo sguardo s’abbassò verso il padre.</p><p> </p><p>“Quindi per voi sarei questo? Una traditrice? Solo questo?” – gli urlò contro.</p><p>Era una domanda che non voleva una risposta su ciò che era accaduto in quei giorni, ma su ciò che era lei, su ciò che era stata in tutti quegli anni.</p><p>“E’ quello che sei…” – rispose lui laconico e severo – “Non era questo che volevi? Le scelte, quando le si compie, vanno seguite fino in fondo! Non accadrà mai che io accetti ciò che hai fatto e che io plauda al gesto d’aver usato le tue conoscenze e la tua voce per opporti al sovrano…a ciò che la famiglia Jarjayes per secoli ha difeso con onore…ma questo è ciò che hai fatto…”.</p><p>“Io non tornerò indietro…”.</p><p>“Non l’avrei mai dubitato…penso di conoscerti abbastanza…”.</p><p>“Perché allora vorreste che me ne andassi? Non sarebbe meglio accettare le conseguenze della mia scelta?”.</p><p> </p><p>Jarjayes non la lasciò terminare…</p><p>“Sai vero che l’onore di una famiglia come la nostra si monda solo con il sangue? E che se tu venissi presa, arrestata, processata…finiresti alla forca…ed in quel modo, in qualche modo, la famiglia Jarjayes avrebbe adempiuto al dovere di fare giustizia, consegnando ai sovrani la tua testa? Nemmeno questo consentirebbe d’esser perdonati ma almeno di non essere additati come traditori. In questo modo anche tuo padre potrebbe ritenersi appagato…”.</p><p>L’avvertimento della regina era lì, chiuso nella gola, pronto ad uscire, ma Jarjayes sapeva che sua figlia non avrebbe avuto timore nemmeno di quelle e nemmeno così sarebbe riuscito a convincerla.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma io non voglio questo…” – sussurrò piano l’uomo alzandosi in piedi anche lui.</p><p>“Perché?” – un sibilo.</p><p>“Sei mia figlia…perché non voglio che tu muoia…non voglio perderti…non m’importa di ciò che è stato…adesso m’importa solo di te e…lo capisci questo?”.</p><p>Sollevò le mani, le prese il volto, affondando le dita nella massa di capelli…</p><p>Li sentì vivi.</p><p>Sentì lei ed il suo viso e vide l’azzurro degli occhi puntato su di sé.</p><p> </p><p>Antigone si separava da Edipo…</p><p>Non erano più la stessa persona ma due persone distinte adesso, che paradossalmente chiedevano di non perdersi.</p><p>“Non posso rimproverarti…non posso…”.</p><p> </p><p>Rimase impietrita.</p><p>D’istinto le mani afferrarono quelle del padre, per staccarle da sé, <em>perché lui non si staccasse</em> e non divenisse altro da sé…</p><p>Lui non glielo permise e le afferrò a sua volta e gliele strinse.</p><p>Nelle mani calde del padre Oscar ritrovò le proprie, strette, che quella stretta era inconcepibile, assurda, dirompente, nuova…</p><p>Sentì la gola chiudersi e nella testa il suono delle parole, apparentemente disarmonico, mentre cercava confusamente di comprenderne il significato.</p><p> </p><p>Non poteva…</p><p>Non conosceva quel significato.</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto.</p><p>Chi le stava parlando era suo padre e come figlia lei avrebbe dovuto riconoscere le parole che un padre rivolge ad una figlia, solo per ciò che è...</p><p>Che non era usuale per i costumi del tempo che un padre si rivolgesse così ad una figlia, ma il significato, quello, avrebbe dovuto essere comprensibile.</p><p>Ma lei quelle parole non le aveva mai sentite. Mai…</p><p>E faticò a comprenderne il significato.</p><p>E faticò a comprendere da dove provenissero.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei mia figlia…e sei importante forse più di quanto tu pensi e lo sei ancora più di quello che io stesso avrei mai pensato. Ti voglio bene e il mio cuore è nelle tue mani. Ascolta quello che ti chiedo, ti supplico. Io…io sono differente da te e non posso dirti che approvo ciò che hai fatto…non sono un ipocrita. Ma ti conosco…e se lo hai fatto era perché credevi in ciò che facevi. Adesso è necessario che tu accetti di prenderti cura di te stessa…se tu non sopravvivessi…”.</p><p>“Io...”.</p><p> </p><p>Non riusciva a parlare, perché le parole morivano sulle labbra.</p><p>Oscar non sentiva le parole, ch’esse stavano trapassando il cuore e conducevano in una dimensione ignota, mai nemmeno sfiorata fino ad allora.</p><p>Che il bene di un padre verso un figlio lei l’aveva sempre misurato in forza della capacità di un figlio d’esaudire il volere del padre.</p><p>Quel volere era mutato…</p><p>Nemmeno le pareva di parlare con suo padre…</p><p>Prese a ripeterlo a sé stessa ciò che aveva deciso, più per convincere sé stessa a mantenersi ferma nella propria decisione.</p><p>Ancora una sfida, contro di lui.</p><p>L’ultimo sguardo di Antigone prima d’esser liberata.</p><p> </p><p>“Io…perché mi state dicendo queste cose? Perché adesso? Che significa che mi volete bene? Dovrei andare via…salvarmi? Io non posso…non posso più farlo…non adesso…” – sussurrava tra sé.</p><p>Il senso dell’onore stava anche lì, stava nel portare fino in fondo la propria scelta anche a costo di lasciarci la vita in quella scelta.</p><p>Era ovvio che il padre non sarebbe mai stato d’accordo con quella scelta, ma adesso…</p><p> </p><p>L’ultimo affondo, l’ultima sfida…</p><p>Edipo liberava Antigone e lei doveva accettarlo.</p><p>“Tu non vuoi essere Oscar…semplicemente?”.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>“Tu non accetti di non essere più Oscar François de Jarjayes…non accetti di non essere più lei…perché così non sapresti più chi essere! Tu non sei quel nome…tu sei altro dal volere di tuo padre e io ti sto dicendo che puoi essere solo mia figlia…devi essere mia figlia…”.</p><p>“Vostra…figlia…”.</p><p>“E questo adesso ti fa paura…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sentiva che le forze cominciavano a venir meno.</p><p>Forse era per la febbre ch’era tornata.</p><p>Oppure no, forse erano quelle parole che cercava di comprendere, con uno sforzo enorme, che non sapeva dove appigliarsi per accettare il mutamento che rendeva lei libera.</p><p>Si chiedeva se quello fosse realmente suo padre.</p><p> </p><p>“Hai vissuto all’ombra di un sogno che non era il tuo…hai speso la tua vita per essere come desideravo io…e adesso…senza di me, senza questo sogno, sapresti chi essere?”.</p><p>Tentò di replicare, la voce s’affievoliva.</p><p>Edipo lasciava libera Antigone…</p><p>“Non è solo questo…io ho accettato la vostra volontà…era anche la mia…” – tentò di replicare lei.</p><p>“E sia! Voglio essere egoista fino in fondo allora! Sollevami dalla condanna che la mia follia non trascini davvero la tua vita all’Inferno! Amami come un padre ama una figlia, che io voglio amarti solo così, come una figlia!”.</p><p> </p><p>Così s’espresse il generale, mentre ascoltava il respiro della figlia innalzarsi e ricadere giù ed osservava gli occhi vibrare d’indubbia rabbia e tensione.</p><p>Intuì che la battaglia non era ancora vinta.</p><p>Era comprensibile.</p><p>Non aveva mai parlato a sua figlia a quel modo.</p><p>Perché lei avrebbe dovuto credere a ciò che ascoltava?</p><p>Sentiva che non era ancora riuscito a convincerla.</p><p>Che non era ancora riuscito a strapparle neppure un pensiero sull’idea che la cosa migliore per lei fosse lasciare Parigi, la città in cui la morte l’avrebbe portata via con sé, in un modo o nell’altro.</p><p>Non era ancora abbastanza credibile ai suoi occhi.</p><p>E sentì l’angoscia crescere dentro di sé, che se sua figlia era così incredula di fronte alle sue parole era perché quelle parole, lei, non le aveva mai sentite pronunciate e allora si chiese come fosse stato possibile che in tutta la sua vita lui non le avesse mai detto, nemmeno una volta, che le voleva bene, che se l’avesse fatto una volta, almeno una volta, ora sua figlia non se ne sarebbe rimasta lì, di fronte a lui, incredula, a domandarsi se ciò che le stava chiedendo suo padre fosse dettato realmente dal desiderio di aiutarla oppure dall’intento di eliminare la disonorevole testimone del disonore della famiglia.</p><p> </p><p>Si disse che doveva nuovamente cambiare tattica allora.</p><p>Spiazzarla e colpirla nel punto debole, l’unico che l’avrebbe forse indotta a prendere la decisione di salvare sé stessa.</p><p>Negli occhi l’impercettibile stretta delle dita che s’erano sfiorate, poco prima che André li lasciasse soli.</p><p> </p><p>“Non pensi ad André? Non pensi a lui?”.</p><p>Il generale pronunciò la domanda quasi con il cuore in mano.</p><p>Quella domanda era, in realtà, l’affermazione di un fatto che lui ormai aveva compreso.</p><p>“André non esiterà a restarti accanto e se tu restassi anche lui sarebbe in pericolo, anche lui rischierebbe la sua vita per te…lo capisci questo!”</p><p>“Io non potrei mai…mettere in pericolo la sua vita…”.</p><p>“Lui…è legato a te…e se tu…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar ebbe un sussulto. Le mani strinsero ancora di più quelle del padre.</p><p>E sentì sciogliersi il nodo che stringeva il cuore e la gola, che a sentirsi liberi e scoperti e vulnerabili non era facile d’accettare.</p><p>Liberi di comprendere le ragioni del padre…</p><p>Liberi di accettare, forse per la prima volta, un desiderio del padre che era anche un proprio desiderio, una propria volontà.</p><p>Una richiesta che veniva dal cuore, dal bene di nuovo puro e mai disperso, che s’era rivelato lì, dalle parole del padre, che se lei si fosse ostinata a cercare la morte lì, dentro Parigi, anche André forse l’avrebbe trovata lì, dentro Parigi.</p><p>Che Antigone era stata sconfitta dall’amore e lei non l’avrebbe mai lasciato quell’amore e allora doveva essere lei a portarlo via con sé, ovunque li avrebbe condotti il destino, per qualunque tempo sarebbe stato loro concesso di vivere.</p><p> </p><p>Paradossalmente aveva combattuto per la libertà.</p><p>Non era certo che lei avrebbe potuto viverla lì, nei luoghi del passato, perché quel passato era troppo ingombrante, troppo vicino a ciò che lei aveva rinnegato.</p><p><em>Quello che André mi aveva chiesto</em> - pensò Oscar - <em>La stessa cosa che mi aveva chiesto lui…</em></p><p> </p><p>Il calore sorse…</p><p>Il respiro non sorreggeva più, le mani lentamente scivolarono giù lasciando quelle del padre.</p><p>Intuì la propria voce.</p><p>“Va bene…allora andrò via…da Parigi…se potrò salvare André...andrò via…”.</p><p>Le ultime parole, sussurrate con un filo di voce.</p><p>La testa era sorretta solo dalle mani del padre, grandi, forti, dove si sentiva sicura, dove poteva abbandonarsi, mentre il corpo s’arrendeva alla lotta e al dolore.</p><p>Perché quelle mani non le avrebbero fatto più del male e non l’avrebbero respinta e non l’avrebbero lasciata.</p><p> </p><p>Poi il buio.</p><p>Percepì la voce di suo padre lontana, ovattata.</p><p>Sentì il suo abbraccio.</p><p>La stava tenendo a sé, forte. Segno che non voleva lasciarla andare via.</p><p>E che sarebbe stato con lei.</p><p> </p><p>Che fosse per amore, per senso di responsabilità, per orgoglio o per rabbia, le parole avevano fatto breccia là dove esse avevano trovato il punto debole, il contrarsi forte del cuore…</p><p>Antigone era libera.</p><p>Non s’era liberata da sola però.</p><p>Nelle mani, Edipo aveva rimesso il destino che l’attendeva…</p><p>Edipo che, finalmente, s’era arreso al ruolo di padre, senza altri scopi, senza altri propositi se non quello di essere padre.</p><p> </p><p>Fino al 14 luglio 1789, Oscar François de Jarjayes era stata la figlia del Generale Jarjayes, Capitano e poi Colonnello delle Guardie Reali e poi Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia.</p><p>Ora era Oscar François de Jarjayes, figlia del Generale Jarjayes.</p><p>Le stesse cariche, gli stessi titoli, le stesse scelte di sempre.</p><p>Eppure libera, che suo padre così le chiedeva d’essere.</p><p>Viva, che per questo suo padre le chiedeva di lottare.</p><p>“Fatti forza figlia mia. Sii coraggiosa come sei sempre stata nella tua vita. Io farò il possibile per aiutarti…”.</p><p> </p><p>Pochi altri gesti e raccomandazioni accompagnarono la visita.</p><p>Un sacchetto con del denaro…</p><p>E uno sguardo severo al soldataccio che se ne stava appoggiato alla parete, apparentemente incurante degli accordi che si stavano prendendo.</p><p>“Voi siete Alain Soisson vero?”.</p><p>L’altro si stupì d’esser finito nei pensieri d’un generale dell’esercito.</p><p>“Sì…signore…”.</p><p>“Vi do un consiglio…pensateci…”.</p><p>L’altro ascoltò in silenzio.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono state redatte delle liste…un elenco di soldati, quelli che non sono ancora rientrati nei ranghi dell’esercito…o…della Milizia Nazionale come si chiama adesso. Se non si troveranno i corpi e se non ci saranno riconoscimenti da parte di parenti, i soldati verranno considerati comunque ancora vivi e come tali disertori…”.</p><p>“Lo temevo…”.</p><p>“Bene…ecco il mio consiglio! Tornate nella Milizia Nazionale…non posso garantirvi che non sarete ancora costretto ad imbracciare la baionetta contro il popolo di Parigi ma almeno non rischierete d’essere trovato ed arrestato come disertore…o peggio ancora…”.</p><p>“Appeso ad un cappio perché fuori da quell’esercito si rischia di passare per monarchici?!” – continuò Alain con una punta di sarcasmo.</p><p>“Come preferite…” – si congedò Jarjayes – “Il nome di mia figlia è su quella lista…lei è ancora viva ma lei, come credo abbiate compreso, non può tornare. Per assurdo siete più fortunato voi e allora a voi consiglio di farlo…”.</p><p>“Ho capito signore…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo del generale tornò un istante su quello di André.</p><p>“Mi è necessaria ancora una settimana…mi occuperò di trovare un luogo adatto per…”.</p><p>“Signor Generale…Arras potrebbe fare al caso nostro…” – suggerì André.</p><p>“Arras? Anch’io avevo pensato…poi mi sono ricordato che tra i deputati c’è un tale Maximilien Robespierre…”.</p><p>“Sì…è vero…è di Arras…”.</p><p>André comprese il tono dubbioso del generale.</p><p>“Capisci? La notizia dell’assalto alla Bastiglia è ormai arrivata in tutta la Francia e anche lì l’avranno saputo…”.</p><p>“Ma…signore…perdonate…il comandante…lei ha preso parte…” – balbettò Alain come a dire ch’era impossibile che qualcuno potesse avere sospetti verso coloro che s’erano adoperati per tirarla giù quella dannata fortezza e che era assurdo pensare che si sarebbero corsi dei pericoli proprio ad Arras, proprio lì dov’era nato il deputato Robespierre – “Io credo che quel posto andrebbe bene…”.</p><p>Trattenne il respiro, Alain Soisson, che non s’era mai permesso di parlare ad un generale, men che meno d’un argomento così distante da quelli che normalmente interessavano le ragioni e le strategie dei generali.</p><p>Si sbagliava…</p><p> </p><p>“Io non posso esserne certo…Soldato Soisson. Mia figlia è ancora una contessa…e a quanto ne so i nobili non sono visti di buon occhio dai deputati del popolo. Nessuno potrebbe permettersi di sottovalutare un simile scenario e io non voglio commettere un tale passo falso!”.</p><p>Il tono uscì greve, severo. La contestazione era sensata seppure debole…</p><p>“E poi…ad Arras fa troppo freddo…anche d’estate…” – negò con la testa.</p><p>Le parole uscirono quasi sussurrate che quella era invece una constatazione molto potente…</p><p> </p><p>I due videro scomparire l’uomo nel cunicolo che l’avrebbe riportato alla caotica superficie.</p><p>“Dannazione…devo ammettere che quell’uomo la sa lunga!” - commentò Alain – “Però m’infastidisce sapere che nemmeno dei deputati del popolo si fida…”.</p><p>“Lo hai detto Alain…sono deputati del popolo…professano l’uguaglianza tra le persone…non sappiamo cosa sarebbero disposti a fare per ottenerla…”.</p><p>Pioveva forte. L’acqua lavava via i peccati e i dubbi…</p><p>Pioveva forte…</p><p> </p><p>* http://www.psychiatryonline.it/node/2286</p><p> </p><p>** Episodio noto alle cronache dei tempi, tratto, come altri che seguiranno, da “Donne della Rivoluzione”, dalle Storie di A. Lamartine, G. Michelet, L. Blanc, Rizzoli 1931.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Per denaro e per amore...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Per denaro e per amore…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>4 agosto 1789…</em>
</p><p>I diritti feudali diventano carta straccia…</p><p>Il denaro resta l’unico privilegio.</p><p>Il denaro diventa l’unico miraggio.</p><p>Si deve pur campare in qualche modo.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Avete detto che vi chiamate?”.</p><p>“Alain…Soisson…monsieur…”.</p><p>“Eravate nella Guardia Metropolitana?”.</p><p>“Compagnia B monsieur!”.</p><p>“Oh…la famigerata Compagnia B!”.</p><p>Il tono era eufemisticamente asettico, che Alain non capiva se quello, di lì a poco, l’avrebbe sbattuto in cella, oppure si sarebbe alzato tendendogli la mano e tirandogli una pacca sulla spalla.</p><p><em>Quel dannato generale aveva ragione!</em> – si disse - <em>Che ovunque ti volti c’è da capire se chi incontri ti potrà essere amico o nemico!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Eravate là?”.</p><p>“Là dove monsieur?” – glissò Alain, guardando dritto avanti a sé, chissà dove però, che lo sapeva benissimo dove fosse <em>là!</em></p><p>“Alla Bastiglia! E dove sennò!!! E finitela con questo monsieur! Sapete leggere i gradi delle mie mostrine? Luogotenente Rubigny de Bresson! Monsieur!!””.</p><p>“Scusate…monsieur!”.</p><p>“Ancora?”.</p><p>“Scusate Monsieur Luogotenente Rubigny de Bresson! E…oui-monsieur! Ero là…”.</p><p>“Bene…”.</p><p>Il tono riprese calma mantenendosi neutro.</p><p> </p><p>Alain strinse i pugni e prese a guardarsi attorno. Riconobbe i mobili e la piccola libreria di lato e poi quel muro dov’era finito quando s’erano presi a pugni in faccia lui e Andrè.</p><p>C’erano fogli sparsi…</p><p>La scrivania ne era ricolma. Niente a che vedere quando dietro c’era lei, il suo comandante.</p><p>Quello era il suo ufficio, i mobili, le pareti, lo stesso odore di polvere, stantio e grigio…</p><p>Mancava lei, che lei era altrove e…</p><p>Dio…</p><p>S’era dovuto presentare lì, nella caserma da dove proveniva, che quando s’era deciso di riammettere i disertori tra le fila della nuova milizia cittadina, era stato necessario mettere ordine tra quelli ch’erano rimasti a terra, nelle giornate del tredici e del quattordici e quelli che s’erano fatti di nebbia per evitare di combattere e quelli ancora che invece avevano combattuto.</p><p>Tutti potevano tornare passando per le milizie a cui erano appartenuti.</p><p> </p><p>“Avete notizie del vostro ex comandante?”.</p><p>La domanda, quasi a bruciapelo, lo costrinse a tornare con i piedi per terra.</p><p>“Io…monsieur…no…”.</p><p>“Come sarebbe a dire no?”.</p><p>L’altro sollevò gli occhi piantandoli sul soldato.</p><p>L’altro era un luogotenente dai capelli elegantemente raccolti da un nastro. Un nobile, l’aveva subito inquadrato Alain.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove siete stato allora dopo che la fortezza è stata espugnata? Sono passati molti giorni? Ancora un poco e sareste diventato davvero un disertore!”.</p><p>Il linguaggio tradì le intenzioni dell’altro, forse inconsce o forse no. Il messaggio era chiaro…</p><p>Il luogotenentino s’era visto costretto ad accettarli quegli avanzi di galera dei Soldati della Guardia, persino quelli che avevano partecipato all’assalto alla Bastiglia, infingardi traditori che sarebbero stati da spedire alla forca in un baleno, fosse stato per lui.</p><p>Ma no, quelli s’era deciso dovessero essere riammessi e lui era stato messo lì ad accoglierli, ma almeno, s’era detto, poteva cavarci qualcosa di buono da quella storia, ossia comprendere dove fosse finita quella, quell’altra, quella…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Questo bellimbusto parla di fortezza espugnata! Il popolo l’ha tirata giù quella dannata fortezza! E noi siamo ancora qui ad avere a che fare con questi…questi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il disertore l’avrei fatto a vita se non fosse stato che da disertore non avrei potuto fare nulla per…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei, proprio lei, il suo ex comandante.</em>
</p><p>Alain si morse il labbro prima di replicare per le rime. Non era il caso.</p><p>“Monsieur, luogotenente…un colpo di mortaio m’è esploso vicino. Il rumore è stato assordante, così come l’abbaglio. Sono stato senza vedere lume per diversi giorni e quando mi sono svegliato ne ho trascorsi altrettanti sordo che temevo non avrei più sentito nulla. Nemmeno le campane di Notre Dame!” – disse Alain assumendo il tono asettico dell’altro – “Purtroppo quando anche m’avessero detto che fine aveva fatto il comandante io davvero non l’ho potuto udire…”.</p><p>“Un colpo di mortaio? Un mortaio?” – contestò il luogotenente dubbioso – “I mortai non s’usavano duecento anni fa?”.</p><p>Alain fece spallucce: “Chissà da dove l’hanno tirato fuori quegl’infingardi!” – chiosò mordendosi la lingua, che il termine infingardi, secondo lui, era degno del popolaccio parigino e gli rendeva pure merito. Eccome!</p><p>“Ci sentite bene però adesso!” – contestò l’altro.</p><p>“Per intercessione di Notre Dame e del nostro re sì, per fortuna!”.</p><p>Se doveva mentire tanto valeva accontentare il damerino.</p><p>“Che intendete…spiegatevi!”.</p><p>“E’ presto detto. Nonostante fossi sordo mi sono sforzato di uscire e comprendere che stesse accadendo e mi sono imbattuto nel corteo reale che entrava a Parigi. Ho veduto il nostro re che veniva accolto dai parigini…i volti mi erano sembrati entusiasti e felici e così mi sono detto che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio e all’improvviso, ora dopo ora, i suoni sono tornati ad affollare le mie orecchie…”.</p><p>L’altro fece una faccia strana, che non è che fosse troppo convinto, ma decisamente il racconto quadrava con la visione d’una monarchia che derivava il proprio diritto di governare direttamente da Dio.</p><p>E con quel diritto qualche miracolo ci poteva pure scappare…</p><p> </p><p>“Sta bene allora…siete ammesso nella Milizia Nazionale!”.</p><p>“Sì monsieur…grazie…”.</p><p>Una firma vergata di pugno dall’ufficiale.</p><p> </p><p>“Dovrei fare una richiesta, monsieur - luogotenente…” – proseguì Alain obbligando l’altro a sollevare gli occhi, ch’era raro trovare un soldato a tal punto impertinente da avanzare richieste appena riammesso nei ranghi.</p><p>“Che?”.</p><p>“Sono desolato monsieur…ma avrei necessità di chiedervi alcuni giorni di licenza”.</p><p>“Che…che significa?”.</p><p>“E’ presto detto monsieur…” – proseguì Alain a testa bassa, che monsieur proprio non riusciva a levarselo dalla bocca – “Appena riacquistato la capacità di sentire mi sono subito presentato perché sapevo della concessione fatta ai soldati di continuare a servire il nostro…”.</p><p>Alain si bloccò un istante…</p><p>Avrebbe voluto dire popolo, che l’altro si sarebbe aspettato…<em>re…</em></p><p>“Il nostro paese…” – optò sulle spine di con cadere in contraddizione – “Ma ho necessità d’assentarmi alcuni giorni per…”.</p><p>“Per…” – l’altro era sempre più incuriosito e costernato.</p><p>“Mia madre e mia sorella riposano in un cimitero poco distante da qui…ebbene…quand’erano in vita avevano espresso il desiderio d’essere sepolte in altro luogo e finalmente il permesso è giunto…”.</p><p>“Vostra madre e vostra sorella?”.</p><p>“Sono morte molti mesi fa…non avevo che loro al mondo e adesso ho solo il mio…”.</p><p>Di nuovo si morse il labbro Alain.</p><p>“Paese…da servire! Ecco, allora, prima di dedicarmi con tutta l’anima e tutto il cuore a servire...” – un respiro fondo – “Il mio paese...ecco...vorrei provare ad esaudire il loro ultimo desiderio e dare loro la giusta sepoltura…non esigerò il mio stipendio per i giorni in cui non sarò presente in caserma…”.</p><p>“Direi che siete ragionevole e le vostre ragioni vi fanno onore…”.</p><p>“Grazie…”.</p><p>“Comunque…”.</p><p>Alain si bloccò. Pensava d’esser riuscito ad aggirare l’ostacolo di ritrovarsi da subito ingabbiato in un’uniforme, che lui voleva ancora servire lei…</p><p>Lei…</p><p>E che altro poteva esserci?</p><p> </p><p>L’altro l’intercessione del Re l’aveva presa sul serio e ci contava che il soldato li tenesse ben aperti gli occhi e lo ricambiasse il miracolo ricevuto.</p><p>Alain sgranò gli occhi tentando di mantenersi impassibile. Non rispose, accennando ad un sorrisetto tirato.</p><p>Gli chiedevano d’essere una spia…</p><p>“Il vostro lavoro verrà ricompensato…” – chiosò il luogotenentino congedandolo – “Tenete gli occhi e le orecchie aperte – <em>a questo punto al re glielo dovete davvero!</em> - e se avete notizie...”.</p><p>Una pacca sulla spalla...</p><p>Ecco, rinunciare al denaro del proprio lavoro di quei tempi non doveva esser facile, ma ancora peggio era finire per essere appellato spia, che se Alain avesse avuto notizie dell’ex comandante le avrebbe dovute riferite a chi di dovere.</p><p> </p><p>C’era che Alain non voleva tornare ad essere un soldato. Non subito almeno, non adesso che aveva compreso che davvero la stavano cercando il suo comandante.</p><p>E allora fino a quando lei…</p><p>Finché lei fosse stata a Parigi, nessuno era al sicuro. E allora arruolarsi avrebbe consentito ad Alain di muoversi con più disinvoltura in città, che non rischiare d’essere fermato ad ogni angolo e preso per un disertore. In quello il Generale Jarjayes aveva avuto ragione da vendere.</p><p>E poi c’era che se si dimorava a Parigi bisognava presentarsi lo stesso a prestar servizio nella guardia parigina. Era stato imposto così.</p><p>A meno che non si fosse morti e allora ti dovevano trovare se eri stati seppellito da qualche parte.</p><p>Se non si era né morti, né arruolati...</p><p>Alain si passò una mano sulla faccia.</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I passi risuonarono nel corridoio della caserma.</p><p>Tutto era tornato ordinatamente severo eppure tutto pareva disordinatamente vuoto, perché quelle che mancavano erano le persone, che molte non c’erano più.</p><p>I compagni di sempre s’erano perduti nei giorni dell’assalto alla fortezza…</p><p>Alain si chiese se fosse servito a qualcosa morire a quel modo.</p><p> </p><p>C’era che chi s’era salvato doveva vivere, a quel punto. Lo doveva a tutti quelli ch’erano finiti all’Inferno.</p><p>Perché c’era da scommetterci che Voltaire e Romanov e quel dannato di Gerard Lasalle non ci sarebbero mai finiti in Paradiso.</p><p>S’erano fatti ammazzare per lei e per il popolo…</p><p>E quando ti fai ammazzare per una donna o per il popolo in Paradiso non ci finisci!</p><p>E allora era giusto che lei vivesse e anche lui voleva vivere e anche lei e…</p><p>Al diavolo il popolo!</p><p>Che s’impiccassero tutti ai lampioni della Bastiglia!</p><p> </p><p>In quelle giornate la febbre s’era abbassata, che però quell’assurdo respiro silenzioso e fondo stava sempre lì, insistente e fastidioso, a togliere le forze, a minare la speranza.</p><p>Mentre in Assemblea Nazionale si discuteva se dichiararsi tutti uguali, di fronte a Dio e di fronte agli uomini.</p><p>Nel senso che se si doveva morire, si sarebbe morti tutti alla stessa maniera…</p><p> </p><p>Ne parlavano di quest’uguaglianza…</p><p>Che quando davvero le gambe fremevano per camminare un poco e le mani si agitavano diventando nervosamente contratte, si ritrovavano seduti a terra, lei e André, nel piccolo cortiletto di rose, vicino al pollaio.</p><p>André con la schiena appoggiata al muro della casa, ancora caldo del sole che vi moriva contro e Oscar appoggiata con la propria schiena al suo petto.</p><p> </p><p>E non c’era nemmeno bisogno di dirselo che loro due, ormai, se ne sarebbero fatti poco di quella brillante dichiarazione d’intenti.</p><p>Nel fondo della coscienza, del cuore e dei muscoli, loro, s’erano sempre considerati uguali.</p><p>Da bambini e anche dopo…</p><p>Semmai s’erano scoperti <em>diversi</em> nell’imparare ad amarsi, che lui l’amava da una vita e lei no, c’era arrivata dopo, che quasi avevano rischiato di perdersi per sempre.</p><p>E per assurdo, adesso più di prima, i ruoli si ribaltavano, perché, per assurdo, adesso era lei ad essere diversa, perché era nobile e perché aveva tradito chi e ciò ch’era stata.</p><p>Era lei ad essere diversa, visto che s’era arrogata il diritto d’essere come una del popolo.</p><p> </p><p>Non erano parole vuote quelle di cui si discuteva in Francia, ma di certo per loro non sarebbe cambiato nulla.</p><p>Di fronte alla morte si era comunque tutti uguali.</p><p>Che si fosse stati nobili o plebei o che si fosse stati disertori come lo erano loro…</p><p>Che ci si fosse avveduti o meno che quello non era il tempo migliore per vivere un amore e che si fosse davvero compreso che di tempo non ce n’era più.</p><p> </p><p>Che tutti uguali lo si sarebbe diventati davvero.</p><p>Non solo perché tutti avrebbero goduto degli stessi diritti…</p><p>Di morir di fame!</p><p>Avrebbero cincischiato i poveracci che s’aggiravano a Les Halles in cerca di pane!</p><p>Ma anche di diventare il capro espiatorio di sacre vendette avviluppate tra loro che ci sarebbe stato da perderci la testa.</p><p>Non subito forse, ma presto sarebbe accaduto così!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sì, s’era davvero tutti uguali…</p><p>Per denaro tutti sarebbero stati disposti a fare tutto.</p><p>Anche in quella sera, una delle tante notti di Parigi dopo i fattacci della Bastiglia, una di quelle dopo la revoca del coprifuoco, che la gente non ne poteva più di starsene in casa con il naso appiccicato ai vetri a veder passare qualche soldato tronfio e gonfio di sé, a trascinare sottobraccio un avventore troppo arrogante nell’arrischiarsi a calcare il fango degli stradelli in cerca d’avventure.</p><p> </p><p>Quella sera non ce n’era poi molta di gente in giro, che la Milizia Nazionale vegliava sulla sicurezza dei parigini ma era meglio evitare d’imbattersi anche in quelli, che mica lo sapevi da che parte stavano i superiori di quelli e vuoi che uno poteva anche essere sbattuto in cella e dimenticato là, per sempre.</p><p>Di nuovo, tutto come un tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Allora, prima che davvero tutto fosse tornato alla normalità, semmai fosse accaduto – questo se lo chiedevano in molti – la gente, anche quella che voleva mettere il naso fuori, non s’azzardava a farlo così, su due piedi.</p><p>Ci pensava su…</p><p>Di gente ce n’era ancora poca.</p><p> </p><p>E quella notte, la pioggia silenziosa aveva preso a lavare le vie della città, gli stradelli scuri, gli angoli dove qualche disgraziato era rimasto impigliato nella rete delle occhiatacce dei passanti che avevano deciso che quello era troppo ben vestito, troppo pulito, troppo arrogante.</p><p>E se l’erano preso e l’avevano appeso su, su, lassù, sul quel lampione…</p><p> </p><p>A Fabourg Mount – Maître, su, ancora più su, verso le colline che guardavano Parigi, le bettole oscure e famigerate tornavano ad essere frequentate.</p><p>Più del solito, e non più solo come salotti d’intellettuali che coltivavano nuove idee del nuovo corso liberale.</p><p>Ci si mettevano pure i contadini e gli ubriaconi ad aggirarsi a sentenziare sulla piega degli eventi, complici la pioggia che consigliava di restarsene al chiuso e pure quelle variabili bevande dalle strane gradazioni verdognole che avevano iniziato a prender piede da qualche tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Che la <em>Fée Vert</em> annebbiava i sensi abbastanza da render coraggiosi e sfidare la sorte, quel che ci voleva di quei tempi, per mettersi ad annusare un sentiero labile ma generoso, come quello che avrebbe condotto ad un ufficiale, un comandante, un disertore, sparito nel nulla dopo i fatti del quattordici e da ritrovare al più presto.</p><p>Che quello non era morto e non era rimasto ferito.</p><p>Insomma era sparito.</p><p>Che nessuno ci credeva che l’uniforme ritrovata fosse davvero la sua e nessuno ci credeva che gliel’avessero tolta di dosso dopo ch’era morto.</p><p>Nella flemma guardinga della città, c’era d’aspettarselo che prima o poi quella pista sarebbe stata ritrovata e seguita.</p><p>Che quello che interessava era gonfiarsi le tasche…</p><p>E allora sì, si sarebbe stati davvero tutti uguali e per denaro tutti sarebbero stati disposti a fare tutto.</p><p> </p><p>Il braccio alzato, intravisto appena nell’aria pesante e lattiginosa di tabacco e assenzio, s’agitò un poco, per far segno all’altro, quello ch’era appena entrato infilandosi nell’uscio stretto e unticcio del La Galette, di farsi avanti, ch’era lì che il primo aveva chiesto all’altro di venire.</p><p> </p><p>Il nuovo arrivato, avvolto in un lungo mantello fradicio di pioggia, entrò nel locale, colmo del vociare sconnesso degli ubriachi e dei borbottii sommessi di quei pochi che si ostinavano a circolare come se nulla fosse accaduto accadendo in città.</p><p>L’aspetto e l’andatura deponevano per una persona giovane ma il mantello ed il cappuccio calato sul capo celavano l’identità che evidentemente quello non voleva rivelare. Gli bastò intravedere il suo ospite che adesso si stava sbracciando un po’ troppo, che era il caso di fare in fretta ad avvicinarsi per evitare che troppi s’accorgessero dell’incontro.</p><p>Di buono c’era che l’interlocutore s’era scelto un tavolaccio abbastanza distante dal camino, ad evitare così che i volti fossero illuminati dalle lingue che ardevano.</p><p> </p><p>Un incontro qualunque, tra persone qualsiasi, in un’ordinaria serata di pioggia, nella lagnosa e sonnolenta Parigi.</p><p>Quello che interessava era arrivare a spezzare ogni legame tra la nobiltà e la Francia.</p><p>Che i nobili mai avrebbero usurpato il diritto del popolo di governarsi da sé e un nobile mai si sarebbe arrogato la nomea d’aver usato il popolo per tirar giù la fortezza della Bastiglia!</p><p>Era già stato usato abbastanza il popolo fino ad ora…</p><p>Il popolo c’era riuscito da solo e solo il popolo avrebbe continuato per la sua strada.</p><p>Non si poteva essere nobili senza essere colpevoli.</p><p>Tutti s’erano messi in caccia per i più disparati ideali. Tutto stava nel capire chi sarebbe riuscito a soddisfare per primo le proprie ambizioni.</p><p>Poi era da comprendere se fosse proprio e soltanto questo a muovere le intenzioni ed i propositi oppure se…</p><p>
  <em>In ogni tempo ci sarebbe stato un momento per nascere e per morire e ognuno, quando fosse stato vivo, avrebbe pensato a sé stesso e solo a sé stesso e a cosa avesse voluto quando fosse stato vivo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo si diresse verso il tavolo, declinando l’offerta di bere proposta con un mezzo sorrisetto del tizio seduto al tavolo.</p><p>C’era da restar lucidi se si voleva combattere per il bene del popolo francese…</p><p> </p><p>“Che devi dirmi? Non sono venuto fin qui per bere!” – esordì quello ch’era entrato.</p><p>L’altro, già comodamente appollaiato sulla sedia e forse mezzo sbronzo, era un uomo abbastanza corpulento dall’aspetto rozzo, trasandato come la parlata viscida e poco raccomandabile, le maniche della camicia arrotolate a mostrare due braccia pelose mentre in testa spuntavano ciuffi di capelli grigiastri arruffati e bagnati.</p><p>Mai si sarebbero potuti giudicare personaggi più disparati e distanti di quei due.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi dell’ospite ora puntavano sull’altro, l’interesse non era tanto per l’identità quanto per ciò che quello portava con sé.</p><p>Che anche questo era il popolo di Francia…</p><p>Quello che voleva far la pelle a quel dannato comandante che – così girava ormai voce a Parigi – s’era messo alla testa dei Soldati della Guardia e li aveva comandati di voltare i cannoni verso la fortezza, che alla fine la fortezza l’avevano tirata giù.</p><p>Dannazione, questa storia doveva finire…</p><p> </p><p>Il tipaccio seduto accennò ad un sorriso beffardo e subito s’affrettò a rassicurare l’interlocutore.</p><p>“Ma ci mancherebbe…la mia era solo una cortesia per…” – le dita s’agitarono in aria come vermicelli da pesca che stanno per esser gettati in acqua – “Scaldare la voce!”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo ed il tizio passò ai fatti: “Quello che ho da dirvi vi piacerà! E molto anche!” – s’affrettò a replicare col tono di chi non vuol scoprire le proprie carte prima di aver compreso il gioco dell’altro e prima d’aver visto la posta sul tavolo, sonante e dorata.</p><p>Scostò la sedia e lo invitò a sedersi.</p><p>“Non vi farò perder tempo. Se volete saperlo credo d’aver capito dove si nasconde quella…persona…quella di cui si parla in giro. Però…ecco…non so se posso fidarmi. Sapete…di questi tempi…queste sono informazioni preziose e prima dovrei sapere se…ecco come dire… se il rischio che corro vale…mi avete compreso…”.</p><p>“Certo che ho capito” – rispose l’altro infilando la mano all’interno del mantello.</p><p>Che non è che al tizio della bettola gl’importasse poi molto se quelle informazioni sarebbero finite in bocca a chissà chi, quello che gl’importava era il loro prezzo e soprattutto che lui fosse il primo a cederle al miglior offerente, prima che finissero per diventare cosa nota, con il rischio di non valere più nulla!</p><p> </p><p>Il gesto uscì secco e silenzioso.</p><p>Le dita s’aprirono un poco lasciando sul tavolo tre monete d’oro, appoggiate con cautela, nell’intento d’evitare la dannata sfortuna che il fuoco poco lontano le facesse brillare, attirando così l’attenzione.</p><p>“Avanti…parla…”.</p><p>“Sì…sì…signore, non dubitate. Vedrete che rimarremo entrambi soddisfatti. Allora…pare sia dalle parti di Les Halles…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Les Halles?”.</p><p>“Oui monsieur!”.</p><p>“Les Halles hai detto? Mi stai prendendo in giro?”.</p><p>“No…no…che dite!”.</p><p>L’interlocutore s’animò ch’era evidente che nominare Les Halles equivaleva a dir tutto e a dir niente, tale era il marasma che regnava in quel quartiere, una sorta di <em>Corte dei Miracoli</em> dov’era davvero difficile comprendere chi facesse lo sciancato e chi lo fosse davvero, che alla sera gli sciancati finivano per essere miracolati e sgusciavano fuori, infilandosi per le stesse strade che avevano percorso mattino, stavolta ritti come le torri di Notre Dame.</p><p>“Vi prego…abbiate pazienza. Da qualche giorno…in una casa da quelle parti…pare non ci abitasse nessuno prima del quattordici ma dopo…pare ci sian stati strani andirivieni…”.</p><p>“E’ cosa comune di questi tempi a Parigi. Sono arrivati in tanti per vedere che accade all’Assemblea…e gli straccioni sono di casa in quel posto…entrano ed escono come topi dalle fogne…cosa vuoi che sia se in una casa vuota è arrivata gente…”.</p><p>“Certo…certo signore ma…la casa vedete…era disabitata…non è facile capire qual è, perché pare sia incastrata tra altri edifici che sono già occupati…poco lontano c’è una piccola casa di…di piacere…se mi permettere il termine…”.</p><p>“Negli ultimi tempi sono state controllate tutte…è impossibile…”.</p><p>“E’ vero…è vero…e…sapete…anche le botteghe dei fabbri sono state controllate…quello è il quartiere dei fabbri…”.</p><p>Un sospiro fondo raccontava l’insofferenza dell’altro. Era assurdo che qualcuno si nascondesse là proprio dove le guardie avevano il compito di recuperare le armi che si fossero forgiate contro i regolamenti.</p><p>Persino lui e i suoi compari se l’erano dovuti dare a gambe levate che avevano rischiato d’esser scoperti anche loro.</p><p> </p><p>Il primo proseguì a testa bassa.</p><p>“Pare che in questa casa ci siano andati a stare un uomo e una donna che entrano ed escono…ma alla sera se ne vanno…non è strano questo?”.</p><p>“Un uomo e una donna? Sai chi sono?”.</p><p>“Mi spiace…quelli intorno pare abbian perso tutti la lingua…e anche questo mi ha convinto che in realtà si volesse nascondere altro…”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi di quello ch’era entrato s’assottigliarono, fino a perdere la consistenza morbida ed elastica d’un occhio per assumere quella della pupilla d’uno strano animale che ha compreso d’essere sulla pista giusta ma deve fare attenzione per non perdere di vista la presa ma anche per evitare d’esser preso per i fondelli.</p><p>Quello che gli veniva riferito era sì interessante ma davvero poco per valere le tre monete d’oro.</p><p>Lo sguardo del tipaccio si sgranò quando vide l’ospite allungare la mano e rimettersi in tasca due monete, lasciando sul tavolo solo un pezzo, un Luigi d’oro, che quell’effige presto sarebbe sparita dalla circolazione e allora chissà chi avrebbe avuto il diritto o l’ardire di ficcarci la faccia su quelle dannate monete.</p><p> </p><p>“No…un momento…questo…”.</p><p>“Questo è più che sufficiente, ne converrai anche tu! Non sono venuto fin qui a farmi prendere in giro…” - esordì l’incappucciato in tono basso – “Anzi per quel che mi riguarda quello che mi hai riferito potrebbe non valere assolutamente nulla. Se i tuoi sospetti sono fondati starà a me verificarlo. Per il momento queste informazioni non meritano l’intera ricompensa. Vorrà dire che farò io una visita in quella casa e se troverò chi sto cercando allora avrai il resto del denaro. Altrimenti quello che hai ricevuto stasera sarà più che sufficiente…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…”- protestò l’altro uomo alzando la voce – “Chiedo scusa….non si era mai detto che avrei dovuto dirvi con certezza dove si trova il <em>Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia</em>…ma solo dove può nascondersi…” – prese ad agitarsi il primo vedendo il proprio guadagno sfumare, senza che il motivo fosse fondato, che lui aveva fatto la sua parte, aveva tenuto le orecchie dritte quel tanto che serviva e gli occhi aperti quel tanto che bastava, che un paniere leggero che usciva da una casa, se c’era entrato pieno, qualcosa voleva pur significare.</p><p>Persino nell’Inferno di Les Halles…</p><p>Che alla fine si era tutti uguali…</p><p>
  <em>Per denaro…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Che si fosse abitato per tutta la vita in una casa lussuosa e calda o che si fosse finiti per amore, sì, per amore, dentro una casupola fatiscente avvolta dalla pioggia.</p><p>Sì, lo si era anche lì, uguali, eppure diversi.</p><p>Che diverso era il sentimento e lo sguardo, mentre la pioggia avvolgeva i pensieri e gli occhi silenziosi scorrevano lungo la curva della spalla e poi del fianco, avvolgendoli in un abbraccio solo immaginato, dove l’immaginario si colmava e per la prima volta esso guidava la mano a sfiorarle e a colmarsi davvero di quella spalla e di quel fianco e lo sguardo s’assottigliava, furtivo, e si chiudeva all’unisono con le labbra aperte a sfiorare davvero quel fianco e quella spalla…</p><p> </p><p>La mano aperta saggiò il petto ancora dolente, a sincerarsi che oltre il dolore, oltre la morte scampata, il cuore battesse ancora, silenzioso e calmo e ritmato.</p><p>
  <em>Per amore…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Prese il sopravvento il desiderio e la sete divenne impellente, profonda, senza via di scampo, perché quella era una stagione nuova che prendeva forma adesso e non c’era possibilità di tenersi per sé l’incedere delle dita e di trattenere per sé l’insinuarsi l’un l’altro, attraverso la pelle morbida ed addormentata e calda.</p><p>
  <em>Per amore…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Solo per quello, si ritrovò furtiva a distendersi accanto a lui, godendo del sonno leggero, strofinando il viso contro la schiena, inebriandosi dell’odore conosciuto adesso, che davvero non c’era verso di comprendere come esso fosse stato sempre lì, dentro di sé, da sempre.</p><p>Avrebbe desiderato lasciarlo dormire, mentre la pioggia inondava i sensi ed il respiro, ma i sensi erano all’erta e lo sguardo si aprì un poco, giusto l’istante per intendersi, che non era necessario parlare o chiedere nulla o…</p><p>Ancora l’impercettibile scivolarsi addosso mentre lui l’accoglieva leggera di fronte a sé, chiedendo le sue mani su di sé, sulla pelle, sulle braccia, sui fianchi, che lei scopriva esistere attraverso l’incedere del tatto.</p><p> </p><p>“Ti voglio…”.</p><p>Sussurro appena respirato, scivolato, soffiato all’orecchio, mentre s’adagiava un poco, mentre lui accoglieva il viso ed lo sguardo e l’abbracciava di nuovo mentre la sentiva aprirsi a lui e donarsi a lui per sentirlo.</p><p>Si mosse piano…</p><p>Appoggiandosi sopra…</p><p>Cercando i fianchi e poi avvicinandosi mentre lui, che la guardava davanti a sé, si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi, abbandonandosi ai movimenti lenti e ritmati che gli entravano dentro, lasciandolo incapace di pensare e comprendere, rapito da sé stesso abbandonato a lei.</p><p>L’abbracciò scendendo su di lui per sentirlo e per lasciarlo dentro di sé, libero di scivolare dentro sé stessa…</p><p>Ed i gesti intensi e dolci e audaci e liberi nelle mani a cercare la pelle, la bocca a cercare la bocca, il profilo del viso, il collo, le spalle, il ventre e ancora oltre…</p><p>Lo sguardo chiuso, i muscoli indifesi, affidati a lei, alle carezze indotte dal desiderio, imparate in fretta, infinite, ch’era la passione ad indurle e condurle le mani, ch’era sublime riconoscere il rintocco della pelle, sospinto dallo sguardo, indotto dal silenzioso avanzare, crudo e pieno…</p><p>L’ascoltò davvero, richiamarlo a sé, incredibilmente capace d’esser su di lui ed averlo, che lui si sentì davvero scoperto e travolto, che il respiro per un istante venne meno, sollevandosi e ricadendo giù, fino allo stremo.</p><p> </p><p>Afferrò i polsi…</p><p>Dio…</p><p>Dopo tanto tempo le mani si strinsero ai polsi, come allora, come quella notte. E i polsi di lei rimasero lì, immobili, fermi, affidati a lui adesso, mentre si sollevava un poco e…</p><p>Le labbra s’inarcarono in un sorriso lieve…</p><p>Senza parlarsi, senza dirselo…</p><p>Era troppo…</p><p>Che André l’osservò desiderandola…</p><p>Immensamente…</p><p>
  <em>Per amore…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ci provò l’omaccione seduto ad alzare la voce perché quelle tre monete lì sul tavolo erano le sue, fin dall’istante in c’erano scivolate sopra.</p><p>A far baccano ne era sicuro l’altro si sarebbe innervosito e avrebbe ceduto…</p><p>Per denaro s’era disposti a fare tutto, persino a sfidare gli sconosciuti, incappucciati…</p><p>“Non una parola se non vuoi che ti faccia fare la stessa fine che farò fare a…quella!” – lo trafisse l’altro sibilando l’ordine tra i denti – “Per il momento dovrai accontentarti, poi staremo a vedere. Sai vero che Les Halles è un Inferno e anche se quelle dannate catapecchie le hanno distrutte da anni le vie attorno continuano ad essere un Inferno? Mi pare una follia andarsi a nascondersi proprio là dentro, che là dentro se non sei come quei pezzenti, è difficile sopravvivere più d’un giorno. Ma se troverò quel che cerco allora avrai il denaro. Bada di non parlare a nessuno di questa nostra conversazione altrimenti…”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli riservò un’occhiataccia e prese ad alzarsi lentamente.</p><p>Il primo tentò d’afferrarlo per il braccio che il braccio del secondo s’era già infilato sotto il mantello e invece delle monete adesso le lingue brillanti del camino si riflettevano sulla piastra lucida d’un coltello, sapientemente rivelato quel tanto che bastava.</p><p>Per denaro s’era disposto a tutto…</p><p>
  <em>Per denaro…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nell’Inferno di Les Halles si consumava l’abbraccio che precedeva il salto umido e crepuscolare dell’abbandono, dell’implosione dei sensi…</p><p>Le dita presero a scorrere sul corpo ora conosciuto, e ogni gesto, ogni carezza indusse un tremito distinto e nuovo e diverso dal precedente, forse più intenso, forse più dolce, comunque sorprendente.</p><p>E le mani si strinsero ai fianchi attirando il corpo su di sé e quel corpo, quel calore che cresceva, lo condusse dentro di lei.</p><p>Dove, lentamente, ascoltò il respiro, silenzioso, contratto, e poi più libero ed intenso e sciolto…</p><p>Ed esso accendeva il desiderio, fino quasi a stare male, concentrato lì eppure istintivamente condotto via, lacerato e travolto, mentre i muscoli ondeggiavano lenti, intensamente contratti a librarsi e perdersi.</p><p>Si scivolarono addosso, come la pioggia sulla città, infiltrata fin nelle viscere, impregnate del sentore pungente…</p><p>Raccolti lì…</p><p>
  <em>Per amore…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…” – l’altro digrignò i denti.</p><p>“Se ci tieni alla pelle…fatti da parte…ti ritroverò quando sarà il momento…”.</p><p>L’uomo si alzò e si voltò a passo deciso per andarsene e l’altro rimase lì, lo sguardo annebbiato dalla rabbia che verde la si era sempre considerata la rabbia, proprio come i riflessi smeraldini che colmarono il bicchiere che aveva di fronte, quando la cameriera, richiamata sgraziatamente, s’avvicinò per versare al malcapitato altra mistura capace d’annebbiarla e scuoterla quella rabbia.</p><p> </p><p>E quello prese a bere come un forsennato tanto da ubriacarsi che non c’era più modo di tenerlo zitto e finì per alzare la voce e sciorinare frasi sconnesse ed imprecare contro il misero guadagno.</p><p>E attirare l’attenzione della giovinetta che fino a quel momento l’aveva servito.</p><p>Quella s’avvicinò, constatando lo sguardo annebbiato e livido dell’uomo e cogliendo al volo il giudizio sprezzante riservato alla smaccata tirchieria di quello che se n’era appena uscito.</p><p>Il luigi d’oro volteggiò due volte sul tavolo e poi passò tra le dita dell’uomo. L’aura dorata non passò inosservata e la giovane s’avvicinò ancora di più, facendo intendere allo sconosciuto avventore, già pressoché ubriaco, che la storia meritava d’essere ascoltata.</p><p>Ci girò attorno un paio di volte, tanto per non apparire subito interessata.</p><p>Sapienti moine le permisero d’andarsi ad appollaiare sulle ginocchia dell’altro, la testa spelacchiata dell’omaccione, unticcia e puzzolente, lisciata dalle dita sottili e bianche, il respiro contratto ad accogliere l’alito fetido e alcolico.</p><p>Si sforzò la giovinetta. Per un luigi d’oro questo e altro.</p><p>Ci voleva poco…</p><p>Che l’altro, ubriaco di rabbia non ci capì molto di quel che stava accadendo, semmai lusingato dalle vellutate attenzioni che gli scivolavano sul viso e nelle orecchie.</p><p> </p><p>“E per cosa avreste dovuto ricevere una ricompensa?” – chiese l’altra flautata e vagamente distante.</p><p>Stava al gioco del poveraccio, le mani piccole e furtive s’appoggiavano al petto solleticando bottoni e taschini.</p><p>Suadente era l’incedere della voce di pari passo con le dita…</p><p>Cosa s’era disposti a fare…</p><p>
  <em>Per denaro…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le mani s’appoggiarono alle spalle…</p><p>S’appoggiò a lui…</p><p>Respiravano lentamente mai distogliendo lo sguardo, che quella era solo finzione, fragile tregua, che lei si chinò di nuovo a percorrere la pelle, sensibile al piacere che cresceva, piccoli baci, tocchi lievi, quasi furtivi, divertiti.</p><p>Lo cercò con gli occhi e gli sorrise, tentando di rubare il sapore della pelle, l’odore inconfondibile dell’amplesso che s’espande…</p><p>Nel chinarsi, i capelli si adagiarono piano su di lui, sul viso, scivolando, inebriando, riaccendendo l’intenso desiderio…</p><p>Ingannevole tregua…</p><p> </p><p>“Per cosa?” – urlò il tizio ormai fuori di sé - “Per cosa tu dici? Se lo vuoi proprio sapere!?”</p><p>La voce, impastata dall’alcol s’era innalzata e l’uomo prese a lamentarsi e a sbraitare contro il precedente interlocutore che, a suo dire, lo aveva truffato, promettendogli una ricompensa che in realtà non aveva ricevuto.</p><p>“Quello stava cercando un comandante! Un comandante sì! Quel dannato che ha fatto saltare in aria mezza Bastiglia con i cannoni rubati all’Hotel des Invalides! Ecco cosa voleva sapere quello spilorcio d’un ribelle!! Sì proprio uno spilorcio!!”.</p><p>La giovane sgranò gli occhi che di quella strana vicenda ne aveva già sentito parlare. L’altro proseguì in preda al delirio. Il denaro acceca sempre, soprattutto quando se ne sente l’odore, che persino il metallo ha un buon odore.</p><p>“Quello lì lo vuol fare fuori quel dannato ufficiale! Hai capito! Perché come ben sai tutti gli ufficiali sono nobili! E come ben sai secondo certuni i nobili non si devono mettere in mezzo alle decisioni del popolo, che se la gente decide di tirar giù un palazzo, se lo tira giù da solo! Il popolo non si deve mescolare con i nobili! E quello i nobili li vuole…”.</p><p>Lo sguardo si piantò sull’altra allucinato e furioso.</p><p>Il dito indice si mise di traverso e mimò il taglio della gola.</p><p>“Io li ho sentiti parlare quelli come lui! Ce ne sono tanti in giro ma ancora non hanno il coraggio di mettersi in piazza a gridarlo che di nobili non ce ne deve essere più nemmeno uno sulla faccia della terra! E quello che fa? Io gli dico dov’è quel dannato e lui mi dice che mi devo accontentare d’un misero luigi d’oro?”.</p><p> </p><p>Il fiato rancido colpì in viso l’altra che si ritrasse disgustata, che tanto quel che doveva fare lei l’aveva già fatto in un baleno.</p><p>D’altra parte, c’era nata e cresciuta anche lei nella <em>Corte dei Miracoli</em> a Les Halles e le avevano insegnato presto come si ficcano le dita nei taschini degli ubriachi.</p><p>Due dita lì e l’altra mano a tenerli calmi…</p><p> </p><p>“Dov’è la mia moneta?” – sibilò incredulo l’uomo sgranando gli occhi mentre si tastava il taschino ormai miseramente vuoto – “Dov’è finita maledizione??”.</p><p>Le urla sovrastarono il vociare degli avventori che si voltarono zitti.</p><p>Lo stanzone si colmò d’un silenzio surreale, se non fosse che l’ubriaco s’era alzato barcollando e aveva preso a fissare la giovane che stava davanti a sé atterrita dalla reazione furiosa del primo. Fosse sgusciata via l’altro avrebbe capito al volo e se fosse rimasta…</p><p>Che tra lo sconcerto generale, l’energumeno l’afferrò per le braccia stringendola forte e sollevandola da terra e quella cacciò un urlo e l’altro prese a sbraitare che la moneta gliel’aveva presa lei e che doveva ridargliela altrimenti le avrebbe spezzato il collo.</p><p>E tutti gli altri giù addosso a quello per staccargli la giovane dalle mani ed evitare che davvero le spezzasse il collo che ci avrebbe impiegato un solo istante…</p><p>L’altra gridò che quello era pazzo e che lei aveva solo cercato d’esser gentile e…</p><p> </p><p>La pioggia fuori scendeva buia ed incessante…</p><p>Dalla bettola s’innalzavano grida, imprecazioni in mezzo a tavoli rovesciati e urla e richieste di aiuto e bottiglie in frantumi che non c’era verso di calmarlo il tizio ubriaco che per poco non l’avrebbe fatta fuori davvero la giovane cameriera.</p><p>Si misero in mezzo il padrone e gli altri avventori che la bettola era divenuta il teatro d’una rissa.</p><p>Niente di meglio per attirare l’attenzione delle ronde di fuori, che non vedevano l’ora di ficcarsi nel bel mezzo d’una scazzottata per arrestare qualcuno.</p><p>Il coprifuoco era stato revocato ma una rissa invogliava sempre che ci si poteva cavar fuori qualcosa di buono.</p><p> </p><p>Entrarono davvero dentro la bettola, soldati imbacuccati nei mantelli fradici, la faccia fradicia, l’uniforme scura, intravista da sotto il pastrano, il passo severo che loro potevano andare ovunque, parlare con chiunque e prendersela con tutti, dato che rispondevano soltanto al loro diretto superiore, un generale dell’esercito che non ne aveva voluto sapere d’adeguarsi alle nuove regole dettate dal marchese eroe americano.</p><p>L’oste non voleva guai e se li trascinò dentro i soldati indicandogli l’energumeno trattenuto da due tizi anche loro abbastanza ubriachi ma in grado di poterlo fronteggiare. L’uomo ben poteva ben essere il capro espiatorio del pandemonio che aveva causato nel suo locale.</p><p>Quello se ne stava in un angolo, immobilizzato e pestato a dovere e continuava a sbraitare.</p><p>I più avrebbero detto a vanvera…</p><p> </p><p>“Che ve la faccio vedere io! Aspettate che quello abbia trovato il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia e che lo abbia ammazzato e poi…poi vedrete come diventerò ricco. Sarò talmente ricco che me la comprerò questa baracca!! Maledetti bastardi! Se non fosse stato per quello e per la sua idea di darmi quella miseria! Ma sapete che faccio? Sapete che faccio?”.</p><p>Urlava e si dimenava e scalciava e la bocca quasi sbavava dalla rabbia.</p><p>“Che farai?” – chiese uno dei soldati piantandogli addosso uno sguardo severo, che in mezzo a tutti quei discorsi sconnessi ed alle frasi pronunciate a metà gli parve d’averle udite davvero parole che per tutti erano senza senso ma per lui no.</p><p>Anche da una rissa ci si poteva cavare qualcosa di buono alla fine</p><p>Parole che aveva sentito ripetere spesso negli ultimi giorni dal suo superiore.</p><p>
  <em>Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Che ci facevano quelle parole in bocca ad un simile bifolco, là, a Fabourg Mount – Maître?</p><p>
  <em>Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I Soldati della Guardia ormai non esistevano più e quello…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quel comandante…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Con un filo di voce le sussurrò che l’amava e la desiderava e si stava perdendo e ogni muscolo, ogni vena, ogni respiro sarebbero stati trascinati via.</p><p>Lei si strinse a lui, che li sentiva i muscoli varcare quella soglia, senza poter tornare indietro…</p><p>Si strinse a lui, perché l’accogliesse e la difendesse da se stessa, che era tutto intenso e sublime e travolgente…</p><p>Si strinse a lui per condividersi e regalarsi a lui.</p><p>André l’abbracciò, la tenne stretta, perché restasse lì, perché non fuggisse e non si sottraesse alla forza che inebriava ogni parte di lei e la trasportava lontana e annientava la mente e la razionalità.</p><p>E lei lo sentì e sentì il tremito fondo a cui nemmeno lui poteva più opporsi…</p><p> </p><p>I tre non ci misero che pochi istanti a prendere in consegna l’ubriaco e a decidere d’approfondire le frasi sconnesse, sbiascicate, in un posto tranquillo.</p><p>Tutti e tre, come del resto tutti gli altri soldati a Parigi, avevano ricevuto l’ordine di cercarlo quel comandante, quello che aveva guidato i soldati disertori a dar manforte ai forsennati che avevano preso a cannonate la fortezza.</p><p>Che non c’era verso di toglier loro dalla testa che quel poveraccio doveva saperne qualcosa di quella faccenda, perché non ci sarebbero state spiegazioni alle parole udite che, per quanto fossero sconnesse e prive di logica, ben potevano celare la conoscenza di qualche indizio che li portasse a trovare chi stavano cercando.</p><p>Che per denaro s’era disposti a fare tutto e quella poteva essere l’occasione giusta per incassare la ricompensa ch’era stata stabilita.</p><p>Il bando capitale era affar serio.</p><p>La potevano anche ammazzare quella persona se l’avessero trovata loro per primi…</p><p>E quel dannato Bouillé si sarebbe tolto finalmente la soddisfazione d’averla vinta.</p><p>Sì perché per i nobili l’onore era tutto e per onore quelli sarebbero stati disposti a fare tutto…</p><p>Figuriamoci per l’onore violato.</p><p> </p><p>Si pensò di rabbonire l’ubriaco, ancora frastornato dall’alcool e dai pugni presi, fingendosi solidali e facendogli intendere che se avesse detto loro quello che sapeva avrebbe ricavato il denaro di cui si lamentava tanto d’esser stato truffato.</p><p>E l’altro, non particolarmente sveglio, né tanto meno pericoloso, recitò alla perfezione la sua brava parte di poveraccio senza dignità alcuna, se non quella appunto d’aver le tasche vuote.</p><p>Che quello era il punto debole di molti e su quello bastava far leva…</p><p> </p><p>L’alcool aveva iniziato a sfumare e l’omone se ne stava seduto a terra, in un angolo, guardando i tizi che aveva di fronte, tentando di raccogliere le idee sul da farsi che i ricordi erano vaghi ma fra tutti si rammentava di quel mezzo pugnale che aveva scorto tra le pieghe del mantello del precedente interlocutore.</p><p>Non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse. Gli avevano solo detto dove doveva aspettarlo in quella bettola.</p><p>Allora si disse che, in fondo, se in quel momento avesse potuto guadagnare qualcosa in più non sarebbe stato un cattivo affare, che se davvero in quella casa c’era chi tutti s’erano messi in testa di cercare, tanto valeva vendere l’informazione al miglior offerente e ricavarci il più possibile e non rischiare la pelle nel caso in cui non ci fosse stato proprio nessuno, là dentro.</p><p> </p><p>Si permise, con voce impastata e biascicata di mettere in chiaro con quelli che gli stavano di fronte che lui la ricompensa la voleva subito e solo dopo avrebbe parlato.</p><p>E la faccia d’uno dei soldatini s’illuminò e con voce calma e tranquilla quello lo rassicurò che le cose sarebbero andare proprio così. Sapientemente fece scivolare sul tavolo dieci monete che l’altro intravide al lume della candela, sgranando gli occhi, mentre le orecchie si riempivano del tintinnare felice ed arguto dei pezzi di metallo.</p><p>Il suono e l’immagine regalarono un ghigno di soddisfazione che si stampò in faccia, liberando una grassa risata.</p><p>Il gesto repentino d’afferrare le monete per infilarle in tasca venne smorzato dalla punta della spada del soldato che sfiorò la pelle, mentre lo sguardo, quello sì, invece, tagliò quello dell’altro.</p><p>“Una cosa per volta…stiamo aspettando…” – sibilò il soldato.</p><p> </p><p>“Ecco signori, allora…mi era stato chiesto di cercare una persona…”.</p><p>“Chi? Chi ti è stato chiesto di cercare? Non abbiamo tempo da perdere noi…”.</p><p>“Sì…sì questa persona…questa persona sarebbe un…il…quello…quel Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia. Quello per intenderci che…”.</p><p>L’uomo esitò un istante, che in effetti raccontare di nuovo la vicenda dei Soldati della Guardia, non era certo gli avrebbe attirato la simpatia degli altri.</p><p>“Parla…dannazione o vuoi che perdiamo la pazienza!” – gli urlò allora il soldato che aveva iniziato ad intuire la piega del discorso.</p><p>“Sì…sì…ecco…il Comandante che ha assaltato la Bastiglia e ha ordinato ai suoi uomini di caricare i cannoni e…ecco…<em>quel comandante</em>…”.</p><p>
  <em>Quel comandante…</em>
</p><p>L’uomo sibilò le ultime parole mentre il sudore iniziava ad imperlare la fronte che brillava nei riflessi carnosi della fiamma posta davanti a lui, che là sotto, neanche sapeva dove fosse finito, faceva caldo, un caldo infernale, e lui non riusciva più a respirare con tutto quello che aveva bevuto, e cominciava ad essere preso da una strana smania, un’agitazione profonda e sconosciuta che lo costrinse a tentare d’alzarsi dalla sedia.</p><p>Si ritrovò il viso del soldato che parlava con lui piantato addosso, l’espressione tra il diabolico e l’allucinato.</p><p>“Ti ho trovato finalmente Oscar François de Jarjayes!” – sibilò il soldato a denti stretti, stringendo i pugni e fissando le monete sul tavolo – “Ti ho trovato e adesso non avrai scampo!”</p><p>Per denaro s’è disposti a fare tutto…</p><p>Per amore sì, anche per amore…</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio della corte infernale, protetto da cortigiani sciancati e truffaldini e sempre pronti a vendere tutto e tutti al miglior offerente…</p><p>Per denaro e per amore…</p><p>Lì, in quegli istanti si sollevava librandosi il grido tenue ed asciutto e fondo, mentre lei cercò il suo sguardo e non ebbe più timore di affidarsi a lui, ai suoi gesti, alle sue mani, ai suoi movimenti, e lui lo raccolse quel grido, lo imprigionò in un bacio senza fine, quasi a lasciarla senza respiro, per averla e tenere con sé quel sospiro che percorreva il corpo e l’anima e scioglieva ogni resistenza.</p><p>Si librò dannatamente intensa e fonda la vibrazione che attraversò il ventre e crebbe fino a togliere il respiro, fino al cuore, fino alla gola, fino a prenderla e trascinarla via, indifesa, incapace di reagire, completamente abbandonata all’oblio delle carezze.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si sciolse sul viso, sulla pelle, insinuandosi nel piacere di lui che cresceva e si nutriva del suo corpo, che in quell’istante si fermò, come sospeso, fuso con quello di lui, un’anima sola che fluttua libera e senza paura.</p><p>S’assaggiò nel percorso vibrato e lento e dolce che a poco a poco penetrò nella mente fino a fondere i sensi con quelli di lui, intensamente e senza scampo…</p><p> </p><p>L’altro continuò il suo racconto e descrisse il posto in cui pensava si potesse trovare quel…</p><p>
  <em>Comandante…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nell’Inferno….</em>
</p><p>“L’inferno?” – obiettò il soldato.</p><p>“Les Halles…” – preciso l’uomo facendo scivolare le monete tra le dita.</p><p>Un respiro, il soldato prese a sistemarsi il colletto dell’uniforme mentre il sorriso sobrio si stampava in faccia.</p><p>“Oh…Les Halles! Quella che un tempo fu Colonnello della Guardia Reale s’è ritrovata la sua corte!” – sentenziò sarcastico mentre arretrava di un passo e volgeva gli occhi alla finestra – “Degna corte per una traditrice!”.</p><p>“Monsieur?” – domandò l’uomo che non comprendeva.</p><p>“Non è affar tuo!” – proseguì l’altro – “L’hai detto a qualcuno?”.</p><p>“Oui…monsieur…ho dovuto!” – sibilò l’uomo mentre le dita s’allungavano sulle monete e alcune erano già scomparse sotto il palmo della mano – “Quello ch’era nella bettola prima che arrivaste voi…”.</p><p>“Chi è?”.</p><p>“Non lo so…ma da come parlava…avrei pensato ad un…un ribelle…”.</p><p>Che la parola <em>rivoluzionario</em> non era il caso d’usarla, visto che non si era mai certi da che parte soffiasse il vento né quali mari ci si ritrovasse a solcare.</p><p> </p><p>“Non ha importanza…” – sibilò il militare.</p><p>Certo che la cosa non aveva importanza. Non tanto quanto battere l’avversario sul tempo, che adesso gli avversari eran diventati due. Il comune nemico evidentemente, e l’altro, quello che gli dava la caccia, come loro.</p><p>Se quello con cui aveva parlato l’ubriaco fosse arrivato prima di loro, non ci sarebbero state ricompense per nessuno, dannazione…</p><p>Bisognava far presto…</p><p>E poi chi l’avesse preso per primo, il comune nemico, avrebbe comunque dato una lezione all’altro, in termini di vendetta efficace e spietata e avrebbe tolto all’altro la soddisfazione d’esser appunto il primo a mostrare il trofeo.</p><p>Che se un nobile fosse stato ammazzato in nome del popolo, il popolo non avrebbe avuto più freni a sollevarsi, di nuovo, contro la nobiltà. Mentre se la spada della nobiltà fosse arrivata per prima, al popolo gli sarebbe servito da lezione, che a mettersi con il popolo, prima o poi si sarebbe finiti appesi ad un cappio.</p><p>Era necessario riferire tutto al generale, prima possibile…</p><p>Dovevano esser loro a scovarlo <em>quel comandante</em>…</p><p>Anzi…<em>quella donna</em>…come l’aveva qualificata il Generale Bouillè.</p><p> </p><p>Il soldato si alzò e si voltò verso gli altri due ch’erano rimasti più indietro. Si avvicinò e fece un cenno con il capo.</p><p>“Lo lascio a voi. Non una parola di quello che è stato detto qui dentro”.</p><p>Il soldato uscì e gli altri due si avvicinarono all’ubriaco ch’era intento a contare e ricontare le sue preziose monete.</p><p>“Quelle sono nostre…sei pregato di restituircele!” – sibilarono ironici, gustandosi lo sguardo sorpreso e vuoto che si sollevava, nemmeno il tempo di replicare.</p><p>Neppure comprese cosa lo aspettava, quello, che dall’esterno della cella s’udì un colpo, sordo, perso nei corridoi della caserma e nei rumori della notte che ormai stava lasciando il posto all’alba.</p><p> </p><p>I tre uscirono e rimontarono a cavallo, lasciando la caserma, inforcando la strada che lasciava la citta. Si voltarono, solo un’istante, sollevando lo sguardo che dunque alla fine s’era scoperto che <em>quella</em> era ancora viva e stava lì, nascosta, nel ventre marcio di Parigi ed era bastato un incontro qualunque, tra persone qualsiasi, in un’ordinaria serata di pioggia nella lagnosa e sonnolenta Parigi.</p><p> </p><p>Senza respiro…</p><p>Immobile…</p><p>Oscar rimase immobile, senza respiro, nella pelle lo spasmo vacuo dell’intensità di cui s’era nutrita ed il desiderio limpido ed intenso di riaverla su di sé quell’intensità, mescolata al piacere, cercata nel respiro, posata sulle labbra del corpo che stringeva a sé.</p><p>Fu lei che lo strinse forte, se lo strinse addosso, stringendosi a lui, accogliendo il tremito dissolto, dentro di sé, unica custode la propria carne.</p><p>Nell’abbandono regalato a lei.</p><p>Solo a lei.</p><p>Intensità mai uguale a sé stessa…</p><p>Rinascendo allora, ogni volta, ed imprimendosi ogni volta, nella memoria, sempre distintamente, come esseri nuovi, eppure antichi e lontani…</p><p> </p><p>L’alba umida accolse gli amanti esausti, l’uno nelle braccia dell’altra, abbracciati stretti, mentre il sonno s’impadroniva dei sensi, lasciandoli così, come s’erano abbracciati e liberati, incapaci di ogni altro movimento, incapaci di allontanarsi l’uno dall’altra.</p><p>Per respirare quel contatto, per mantenerlo all’infinito…</p><p>Ad ascoltare il silenzio della ombre che precedono il giorno, a farsi cullare dal profumo intenso, sprigionato dalle rose sollevate dall’opprimente calura del giorno, nella quiete frescura del buio.</p><p>Quel profumo intenso, inebriante che quasi stordiva e conduceva i sensi a cercarsi, a chiedere di sé, degli occhi, delle mani…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Vuole che torni…”.</p><p>André ripeté le parole riferite da Alain.</p><p>L’altro gli riportava il messaggio del generale.</p><p>“Ha chiesto di te…chiede che tu torni a casa…”.</p><p>L’una davanti all’altro, le parole risuonarono quasi sorde.</p><p>
  <em>Perché…</em>
</p><p>“Verrò con te…” – replicò immediatamente lei che già sentiva stringersi il respiro, che quella strana Corte dei Miracoli forse un dannato ed infimo miracolo l’aveva già fatto perché il respiro era lì, troncato di netto, ma era lì…</p><p>Voleva vivere adesso…</p><p>Vivere…</p><p>“Non puoi andare da solo…è troppo pericoloso…” – proseguì tentando di mantenere un contegno calmo e distaccato, che c’erano anche gli altri e lei…</p><p>“No…non devi nemmeno pensarci…” – s’affrettò a rimproverarla André.</p><p>“Non puoi andare da solo…io potrei aiutarti…”.</p><p>“No!”.</p><p>André si parò di fronte, le prese le braccia e gliele strinse.</p><p>“Non voglio che tu ti muova di qua. Sarebbe troppo pericoloso per te uscire. Potrebbe riconoscerti qualcuno e così avresti reso vana tutta la fatica che stiamo facendo per aiutarti. Lo capisci questo?”.</p><p> </p><p>Non c’era molto da replicare, che, dannazione, un tempo era lei a metter di mezzo gli altri e adesso invece era lui a farsi scudo della protezione che si era stretta attorno a loro, per tenerla lì, al sicuro, nascosta in una sorta di città nella città.</p><p>La risolutezza delle ragioni più che logiche, per quanto terribilmente dure da concepire, colpì i sensi senza aver pregio d’ammansire l’ansia che s’appiattì sul tono quasi imperioso e tale da non ammettere opposizione.</p><p>Uscire significava calarsi in una realtà pericolosa, da qualsiasi parte la si volesse guardare…</p><p>Uscire - il pensiero s’impose con prepotenza a dir poco devastante - significava separarsi e Oscar si ritrovò letteralmente prosciugata al pensiero di staccarsi e lasciarlo e non rivederlo, che forse dopo qualche giorno.</p><p>Rivide sé stessa, ogni volta che l’aveva lasciato, tutte le volte in cui si erano separati, inconsapevole che poi si sarebbero ritrovati.</p><p>Si ritrovò le mani chiuse nelle proprie mani al pensiero della libertà che lei stessa stupidamente un tempo gli aveva imposto, inconsapevole che non si può scegliere di amare e non si può scegliere d’essere amati e…</p><p> </p><p>Separarsi…</p><p>Sentì le lacrime salire dalla gola.</p><p>C’erano tutti nella stanza, le ricacciò indietro, com’era consuetudine, stringendo i pugni ed abbassando lo sguardo, che il senso del discorso lo comprendeva…</p><p>Fuori da lì c’era altro da ciò che un tempo era stata.</p><p>Tornare fuori significava rischiare la vita di quelli che stavano proteggendo lei.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora è deciso” – proseguì André – “Domattina andrò a casa Jarjayes…”.</p><p>“Io verrò con te…” – proseguì Alain – “Adesso mi è più facile spostarmi in città…sono nella Milizia Nazionale!”.</p><p>Si portò la mano alla fronte in segno di saluto.</p><p>“Non voglio che tu ti esponga ad inutili pericoli” – contestò André.</p><p>“Non preoccuparti…lo faccio volentieri…”.</p><p>Doveva farlo Alain che dentro di sé aveva accusato il colpo di ritrovarsi alla fine di quegli strani giorni di prigionia forzata, che quei giorni non sarebbero durati per sempre e prima o poi…</p><p>Alain lanciò al comandante un’occhiata d’intesa.</p><p>E lei strinse le labbra cercando di rispondergli, sforzandosi di farlo, mentre le dita perdevano agilità ed il sangue rallentava, che nemmeno lei se lo sarebbe aspettato da sé stessa.</p><p> </p><p>Là fuori, la Corte dei Miracoli si ritrovava dopo una giornata di borseggi e leggiadre interpretazioni di fantomatiche scorrerie e castighi di Dio, attorno ai bracieri accesi, nei piccoli calli stretti e fumosi, dove s’ascoltavano salire canti e passi ritmati al suono di tamburelli e flauti…</p><p>Nella baraonda, l’odore acre del fumo invase l’aria che a quell’ora, circondati dalla corte impazzita, i fabbri accendevano i camini e i bracieri prendevano ad accogliere tozzi agglomerati ferrosi che a poco a poco sarebbero stati forgiati in armi e pugnali.</p><p>Quella sera non pioveva.</p><p>Bernard e Rosalie si congedarono d’accordo di ritrovarsi il giorno dopo.</p><p>Avrebbero allertato gl’informatori, quelli che gettavano lo sguardo in mezzo alla folla ad adocchiare gl’informatori, quegli altri, quelli veri, che pure non avevano mai cessato d’aggirarsi per le straducole della città, in cerca del commento giusto o di una parola di troppo.</p><p>Nemmeno una simile corte avrebbe potuto proteggere i propri sovrani per sempre.</p><p>Che la corte doveva pur proteggere anche sé stessa e c’era d’aspettarsi che qualche suddito avrebbe subito il fascino dell’oro…</p><p>Questo temeva Bernard, che lo sapeva che anche i suoi lo stavano cercando quel comandante.</p><p>Anche i suoi…</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovarono soli, faccia a faccia con quella nuova pena nel cuore, che doversi separare, anche se per poco tempo, non sarebbe stato facile.</p><p>In quelle poche settimane s’era consolidato un legame fortissimo, altro da ciò che erano stati un tempo, in fondo da sempre abituati l’uno alla presenza dell’altra, ma pur sempre in ruoli definiti e distanziati, tanto che era quella distanza ad aver consentito loro di essere autonomi e indipendenti, nonostante quel legame avesse fatto parte della loro vita, da sempre.</p><p>Ora, più di prima, più che mai, ogni pensiero, ogni gesto presupponeva il gesto, il pensiero, la presenza dell’altro, che non si trattava più solo di scambiare un’opinione o una parola od uno sguardo o semplici attenzioni.</p><p>Erano scivolati irrimediabilmente nella totale adesione della mente dell’uno verso quella dell’altra, nella richiesta fisica della presenza dell’altro, della vicinanza, del calore, come se, lontane, le due anime si sarebbero smarrite e avrebbe perso la concezione di sé.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rientrò nella piccola stanza.</p><p>Rimase in piedi in mezzo alla camera. Le braccia abbandonate, lo sguardo severo al muro scrostato ed ammuffito…</p><p>Nessuno smarrimento, solo la rabbia immensa di ritrovarsi impigliata in quella sorta di mondo limbico ed infernale che si chiudeva attorno a lei e di cui poteva ascoltare i tamburi adesso, e le risate, ed annusare l’odore della carne arrostita, mista a quello acre del metallo fuso e poi raffreddato.</p><p>Gli occhi corsero alla spada, appoggiata in un angolo…</p><p>Il corpo si tese, quasi come un tempo…</p><p>André si avvicinò e l’abbracciò, da dietro, chiudendola nelle braccia.</p><p>Dio, quell’abbraccio…</p><p>Sentiva il cuore di Oscar battere velocemente come se volesse uscire dal petto ed il suo respiro più profondo e disperato.</p><p>Lei non reagì. Per un istante rimase rigida, silenziosa, immersa nei dubbi di quell’ennesima impresa.</p><p>Poi sentì che quell’abbraccio la trasportava via e che si sarebbe persa e si lasciò andare, appoggiandosi ad André, mentre il viso si accostava al suo.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi mentre André la stringeva.</p><p>Si chiusero uno dentro l’altra e lui appoggiò il mento sulla spalla di lei, annusando il sentore dei capelli…</p><p>“Non devi temere per me, vedrai tutto andrà bene. Tornerò appena possibile. Non credo che tuo padre mi abbia fatto chiamare se non per un motivo più che valido. Devi avere fiducia. Io sarò con te, sempre, anche quando non sarò qui…”.</p><p>Parole sussurrate...</p><p>Oscar gli prese le mani e se le strinse addosso immobile, attendendo che il cuore si calmasse.</p><p>Si voltò lentamente, lo sguardo allo sguardo…</p><p>“Baciami ti prego…stringimi e non lasciarmi… – sussurrò piano, che la voce faticava ad uscire.</p><p> </p><p>Voleva che la baciasse, fu lei a baciarlo con tutta la passione che conosceva, con tutta la passione che la paura le permetteva d’esprimere.</p><p>Per annullarla la paura…</p><p>Per eliminare, fin da quell’istante, la distanza che di lì a breve li avrebbe divisi, e poi colmarle lì, subito, le ore di solitudine che sarebbero seguite, imprimendosi addosso le labbra, la pelle, il calore, che non sarebbero bastati, mai, né se lui fosse stato lì, né se…</p><p> </p><p>André, fino a quel momento, era stato animato dal desiderio di portarla via da lì, di provare a salvarla dal destino che l’attendeva, nascosto dentro di lei, e poi fuori.</p><p>Era talmente preso da quell’obiettivo, dentro di sé più importante di ogni altra cosa, che non si era reso effettivamente conto, fino a quell’istante, di cosa significasse per lei essersi trovati e adesso separarsi di nuovo, anche se solo per poco.</p><p>Assurdamente s’immaginò davvero lontano da lei e sentì vacillare la forza che s’era impresso dentro ed imposto nei muscoli.</p><p> </p><p>Che non fu facile allora lasciar fuori la paura quella notte…</p><p>Fuori dai gesti impressi alle dita, fuori dalle labbra che s’imposero, senza pietà o dubbi o timori…</p><p>Che non era possibile amarsi così, come se dovesse essere l’ultima volta, e cercarsi e portarsi a sé e tenersi lì, nella mente, nel cuore, nel corpo, intensamente e senza fine, nel solo modo di colmare l’istinto che batteva e bruciava dentro…</p><p> </p><p>Che non fu facile sospingerla indietro, nella tensione della rabbia e del dolore…</p><p>Mentre vedeva il viso, le labbra dischiuse e la curva delle spalle morbide alla luce della piccola candela vicino a loro.</p><p>Percorse il profilo, con le dita, sfiorandola con leggerezza, che c’era la paura di perdersi di nuovo e allora le dita dovevano restare lì, il più a lungo possibile.</p><p> </p><p>L’aveva accanto, vicino, sentiva il calore del corpo, il respiro leggero e nella mente si animavano i respiri più fondi, eppure silenziosi e soffocati, mentre gli occhi lo guardavano, entravano in lui, mentre lui si perdeva dentro di lei che sentì di desiderarla di nuovo, ancora, pur sapendo che la sua paura stava lì, piantata lì, negli occhi tornati febbrili e tesi, che non ci sarebbe stato riposo in grado di calmarla…</p><p>Si strinse a lei, per dare pace al desiderio impellente d’aversi, scivolando sui fianchi ed abbracciandola e tenendola a sé, ascoltando il corpo morbido che combatteva e non s’arrendeva a sé, torturato dalla paura.</p><p>S’immerse in essa, in quella paura nuova per entrambi, e provò a scostare i capelli dalla nuca e a baciarla sul collo, per continuare scendendo lieve sulla spalla un poco scoperta e sulla schiena nuda, bianca.</p><p>Piccoli baci, quasi carezze che scorrevano leggere a labbra socchiuse a catturare il sapore della paura, l’ancestrale immobilità che produce l’impossibilità d’esser causa del proprio destino.</p><p> </p><p>La volle sotto le dita, che allora si mossero di nuovo, percorrendo, questa volta con gesti più ampi, le spalle, le braccia, i fianchi, su cui indugiarono leggere, come per imprimerla nella mente, in un percorso che non voleva ostacoli, perché anche lui si rese conto che doveva lasciarla e lei era lì e lui non desiderava altro che ascoltarla ed averla…</p><p> </p><p>Le dita sfiorarono i seni, quasi con timore, come dono riservato a lui, lisci, morbidi, baciati piano…</p><p>E la mano scese ancora, posandosi piano sul ventre, aperto al palmo della mano, percorso tutto, sospeso nell’umida consistenza…</p><p>E poi ancora…</p><p>Ancora oltre…</p><p>Carezze lievi, quasi furtive, insinuate dentro, nella carne che rispose, combattendo la paura, che abbandonava i muscoli tesi, percorsi dal fremito, uniti a quelli di lui per restare lì, respirandogli addosso, che separarsi era una follia.</p><p>E gli occhi si chiusero per non vederla quella follia, il respiro quasi sospeso, in attesa dell’incedere dell’onda lieve e poi veloce che impedì di respirare, una sull’altra e poi ancora una e ancora fino a far perdere il senso della ragione.</p><p>Il senso della paura e della follia…</p><p>Perdersi s’impose ai sensi come unico sollievo, che il piacere dell’altro sarebbe diventato il proprio.</p><p>Si lasciò guidare dalle parole e dalla voce dentro di lei, di nuovo…</p><p> </p><p>Persi, intensamente abbracciati, sospesi, l’uno nel corpo dell’altra, per accogliere l’uno il respiro dell’altra, mentre l’onda li trasportò lontano, insieme, uniti, un’unica identità.</p><p>Respirarono stretti per un tempo infinito, consolandosi a vicenda, piano, che la paura non doveva tornare ad affacciarsi, perché loro erano lì e non si sarebbero perduti.</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi e si strinse a lui.</p><p>“Perdonami…potrai mai perdonarmi? Per non aver capito…per non averti mai ascoltato?”.</p><p>Il respiro rallentato…</p><p>“Non ho nulla da perdonarti…”.</p><p>Il respiro fondo, non doveva perdonarla, non voleva perdonarsi ch’era necessario che tutto fosse finito ed iniziato così.</p><p>“No.. io non ho mai compreso nulla…sei tu che mi hai insegnato…”.</p><p>Che amore era parola unica e forte…</p><p>E la paura colpiva i sensi…</p><p>Che non era solo separarsi che per poche ore…</p><p>Amarsi di fronte al dubbio di sopravvivere, era affermazione difficile da esprimere.</p><p>All’incertezza delle vicende politiche e sociali in cui stavano vivendo si univa una sola certezza, quella d’un destino segnato che forse avrebbe potuto rallentare il suo corso ma non avrebbe concesso altro.</p><p>Tale certezza prosciugava e annientava qualsiasi tentativo di lotta, qualsiasi possibilità di salvarsi.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei stato accanto a me tutti questi anni, in silenzio. Se io ora so che cos’è l’amore lo devo a te. Se ora so cosa significa sentirsi vivi lo devo solo a te. Ho pensato…quello che hai provato in tutti questi anni in cui io...io non avevo capito. Eri accanto a me…c’eri…e a me questo bastava. Ma cosa provassi tu io non me l’ero mai chiesta fino in fondo. E ora…ora che riesco a capire che cos’è l’amore e posso sentirti e posso sentire me stessa mentre amo te, mi chiedo come tu abbia fatto? Senza mai dirmi nulla, senza poter dire nulla…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lui le prese le mani e gliele tenne strette e poi le se mise sul viso, per affondare in esse, per sentire il loro calore e l’odore di lei e di sé.</p><p>“Non ho mai pensato nemmeno per un istante che tu fossi una sofferenza…mai…mai. Ti amavo come eri e ti amo come sei…e ti amerò sempre…per sempre. Tu non sai quanto…Dio mio non so nemmeno trovare le parole…non so come fare a dirlo, a farti capire cosa sei stata per me…ora siamo qui, siamo insieme e io sento che nulla potrà più dividerci…nemmeno la distanza…nemmeno…”.</p><p>“Nemmeno il tempo?” – chiese lei, le dita strette nelle dita…</p><p>“No, nemmeno il tempo…” – rispose André.</p><p>“Allora…” – lo sussurrò piano – “Allora aprile piano queste dita perché loro non riusciranno a lasciarti andare…”.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto. Avrebbe voluto tanto tenerlo lì e non sentire il dolore asciutto e gelido del tempo che avanzava.</p><p>Più stavano stretti e più s’avvicinava il tempo di staccarsi…</p><p>La baciò con dolcezza, leggero, lentamente baciò ad una ad una le dita della mano che s’aprirono, arrendendosi a ciò che sarebbe dovuto accadere.</p><p> </p><p>“Tornerò prima possibile. Te lo prometto…”.</p><p>Lei lo lasciò andare.</p><p>Fu costretta, mantenendo solo lo sguardo su di lui, mentre si vestiva e si preparava.</p><p> </p><p>E alla fine lui l’abbracciò di nuovo e la baciò di nuovo come se ora fosse lui a non volersene più andare.</p><p>Oscar gli sorrise.</p><p>“Sono qui. Ti aspetto. Saluta mio padre da parte mia e anche mia madre se dovessi vederla. E bacia tua nonna per me, dille che le voglio bene e che sarà sempre nel mio cuore…”.</p><p>Poi quando André si voltò verso la porta, quel sorriso si spense e lo sguardo tornò quello d’un tempo, quando il dolore non aveva spazio nella vita e le lacrime restavano nella gola, nello stomaco, impigliate nello sguardo severo e cupo e vuoto di una solitudine antica e mai dimenticata.</p><p>Fu lui a voltarsi e a guardarla.</p><p>“Ti amo”.</p><p>E lei lo ricambiò raggiungendolo e sfiorando la mano, per avere un ultimo assaggio della presenza.</p><p> </p><p>La porta si chiuse.</p><p>Oscar rimase lì, in piedi nella stanza che improvvisamente era diventata un enorme spazio vuoto, privo di pareti, privo di calore.</p><p>Vuota come sentiva ora sé stessa. Come mai aveva provato in tutta la sua vita.</p><p>Si sedette sul letto e pianse.</p><p>Perché ora poteva farlo.</p><p>Perché ora era sola, con sé stessa.</p><p>Sola.</p><p>Chissà per quanto…</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Amore mio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mille volte invocherai il mio nome e mille volte il mio pensiero correrà a te.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarà rivolto a te.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti amo, al di là del tempo e dei luoghi, come se io e te fossimo un’anima sola.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da sempre ti amo e per sempre ti amerò.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prendi queste mani e fanne le tue mani.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prendi questo cuore, che diventi il tuo e il nostro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prendi questo amore e la vita che lui ci concede.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che diventi la tua vita e la mia e la nostra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti abbraccio amore mio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E il mio pensiero, il mio respiro, la mia coscienza sarai tu, che ora vivi dentro di me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E mai più ti perderò.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anche se il tempo e lo spazio ci divideranno e saranno nostri avversari.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei dentro di me, ovunque io andrò e dovunque io sarò.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Separazione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Separazione</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>La luce del giorno rendeva familiari le strade umide di rugiada estiva, un poco spoglie, i campi abbandonati, i vigneti invasi da erbacce, i canali a mala pena intravisti tra i filari di pioppi che ondeggiavano alla brezza del mattino.</p><p>Tutto pungente e limpido.</p><p>André e Alain alle prime luci del giorno erano già a metà strada, che da Parigi era meglio sgusciar fuori all’alba, quando gli occhi sono ancora assonnati e i sensi abbattuti dalle sbornie della notte.</p><p>La strada si snodava lungo colline assolate…</p><p>Il percorso non seguì la via principale, che quella poteva essere affollata di contadini e straccioni e soldati e perdigiorno. La strada era quella che portava a Versailles che quella era diventata la strada più famosa di Francia, che se volevi vedere la Storia che scorreva allora dovevi finir lì, ch’era quella che ti portava all’Assemblea Nazionale.</p><p> </p><p>Forse anche i tre soldatini ligi al dovere, che per denaro eran disposti a tutto, erano passati da lì, riservando occhiatacce agli altri viandanti, dando ad intendere che finalmente avevano trovato ciò che da settimane in molti a Parigi stavano cercando, che le loro preziose informazioni se le sarebbero tenute ben strette per riferirle a chi di dovere.</p><p>Fino a Limours si doveva arrivare per raggiungere il Generale Bouillé, perché quello aveva preso a starsene ben lontano dal marasma di Parigi e a Parigi ci tornava solo quando strettamente necessario, al più metteva piede a Versailles solo quando fosse stato convocato dal re, che il re in quei giorni era indaffarato ad ingraziarsi l’Assemblea.</p><p>Inconcepibile, aveva stabilito Bouillè, che s’era ripromesso di trovarlo il colpevole di quello scempio.</p><p>Ci voleva poco più di mezza giornata per arrivare a Limours…</p><p> </p><p>Mentre Palazzo Jarjayes compariva da lontano, un poco evanescente e bianco sotto il sole del giorno, André si affidò ai ricordi della costruzione, impressi nella mente, per ogni stagione in cui c’era tornato, con lei, da quando, la prima volta, aveva messo piede nella dimora a dir poco sontuosa per dove era nato e vissuto fino ad allora.</p><p>Era arrivato da un villaggio della Bretagna, freddo e cristallino e pulito ed ampio e un poco aveva faticato a ritrovarsi in quelle stanze enormi che sulle prime gli erano apparse tutte uguali, buie.</p><p>Ma poi l’aveva incontrata e da allora la vita aveva preso a scorrere in un’unica direzione, che lui aveva davvero pensato sarebbe stato per sempre, anche se tutt’e due erano cresciuti e tutt’e due lo sapevano che <em>per sempre</em> non esiste e che è solo il tempo a governare le anime e le vite delle anime.</p><p>L’aveva combattuta la sua Oscar, dentro nel profondo, per vederla solo amica, sorella, complice e lei no, testarda, s’era insinuata nei sensi, nella pelle, negli occhi, nelle viscere, dov’era adesso, lì…</p><p>Confusamente si sollevò il ricordo del suo profilo, mentre cavalcava accanto a lei e l’espressione severa, dura alle volte, che solo lui sapeva riconoscere nella durezza dalla severità quella della solitudine.</p><p> </p><p>Adesso che l’aveva trovata, per assurdo, in quella casa ci stava tornando da solo, che già le mancava, come gli mancasse l’aria, e già ci pensava, che le dita cercarono lei e la consistenza della pelle.</p><p>Tornare da lei.</p><p>Prima possibile, il più in fretta possibile.</p><p>Questo era l’unico pensiero che animava i passi mentre s’avvicinava e si guardava intorno e riconosceva i luoghi e i passi che quei luoghi avevano attraversato.</p><p>Adesso era solo…</p><p>“Fai attenzione quando torni…”.</p><p> </p><p>André scese da cavallo rivolgendosi al compagno di viaggio. Non era il caso che Alain attendesse lì. André lo voleva a Parigi, subito, che lei non doveva restare sola.</p><p>“Ti prenderti cura di lei?”.</p><p>“Non dirlo nemmeno. So a cosa ti riferisci. Cercherò di tenere a bada il Comandante!” – replicò l’altro – “Ma per tornare…”.</p><p>“Stai tranquillo. La conosco a memoria ormai la strada e quando sarò a Parigi andrò nel posto che abbiamo convenuto e proseguirò a piedi. Dille…che tornerò prima possibile…”.</p><p>“Credo che lo sappia già ma non mancherò…buona fortuna…”.</p><p>Annuì André, che non aveva più respiro.</p><p> </p><p>Alain volse un ultimo sguardo alla casa e lo vide infilarsi in un sentiero che spariva dentro una vigna folta e verde. Spronò il cavallo verso la strada del ritorno, la stessa che avevano percorso per arrivare fin lì.</p><p>Anche André si voltò un istante, mentre ascoltava gli zoccoli allontanarsi, che Alain diventava unico tramite che li avrebbe tenuti uniti, invisibilmente, fintanto che non si fossero riuniti davvero.</p><p>Lo seguì con lo sguardo fin dove la sua vista ormai debole glielo permise. Poi quando la sagoma di si perse definitivamente nella luce di quel giorno assolato si diresse verso le scuderie.</p><p> </p><p>Si guardò attorno.</p><p>Non poteva credere d’essere di nuovo in quel posto in cui tante volte era rientrato per liberare i cavalli dalle selle, dove, da bambini, lui ed Oscar si rifugiavano quando la pioggia li sorprendeva intenti a rincorrersi nel giardino.</p><p>I luoghi erano gli stessi di un tempo, sempre uguali a sé stessi eppure adesso sorprendentemente diversi.</p><p>Come se ogni gesto, ogni azione compiuta lì dentro in tutti quegli anni, avessero acquistato un significato nuovo.</p><p>Erano loro ad essere cambiati. E così anche quei posti, quelle pareti, quella luce che per tanti anni aveva accompagnato le loro giornate, ora erano diversi.</p><p>Nuovi.</p><p>Come fossero persone nuove quelle che li stavano attraversando.</p><p> </p><p>Sentì lei.</p><p>La sentì dentro di sé, come fosse stata lì e lui avrebbe potuto abbracciarla e baciarla ed accarezzarla, come aveva desiderato fare, nel passato, che quei ricordi s’imposero e quasi lo spinsero a riprendere il cavallo e a ripartire, subito, senza fare nulla di quel che s’era prefissato di fare, senza sapere nulla di quel che avrebbe dovuto sapere.</p><p>Subito…</p><p>Per colmare il vuoto, il dubbio di non avere certezza di poter continuare a respirare.</p><p>Si costrinse a respirare allora, una volta, due volte, tre volte.</p><p>Tolse la sella e i finimenti, uscì dal grande portone e si diresse verso il retro della casa.</p><p>All’improvviso la porta di servizio si aprì e lui intravide una figura di donna che correva verso di lui.</p><p> </p><p>“André…sei…” – la voce spezzata dall’incertezza, dalla sorpresa.</p><p>Lui riconobbe nanny e l’abbracciò con tutta la forza che aveva che lui la sovrastava eppure sentì che anche lui aveva bisogno di ricambiare quel gesto e la strinse circondandola e trattenendola a sé, mentre l’anziana donna si scioglieva in un pianto sommesso.</p><p>Vide le lacrime, il viso segnato da giorni di angoscia, mentre un sorriso sereno si rivelava tra le pieghe di un’espressione contratta e disfatta.</p><p>Le prese le mani e gliele strinse.</p><p>“Nonna…non piangere ti prego, ora sono qui e non devi più preoccuparti…sono contento di rivederti. Ti ho pensato tanto in questi giorni. Sto bene come vedi…”.</p><p>Riconobbe la fragilità che avanzava e rendeva le mani più dolci e tremanti…</p><p>Si riconobbe dannatamente colpevole, che forse nessuno aveva pensato che dentro la Storia che muta pelle ci sono anche persone come sua nonna fragili che ci credevano nel regime che gli altri invece avrebbero voluto sgretolare e spazzare via. E ci credevano con devozione ed attaccamento, come fosse parte di sé e della propria esistenza.</p><p> </p><p> “Stai bene, sei sicuro? Sono stata in pena per te…non abbiamo avuto più vostre notizie per giorni e ho creduto sarei morta dal dolore. Non sapevo più cosa pensare, a chi credere. Il generale mi aveva detto che eravate vivi ma io avevo paura…” - le parole uscivano a stento, miste a mezzi respiri fondi e trattenuti.</p><p>“Sto bene nonna, davvero…sono qui adesso…non devi più preoccuparti…”.</p><p>L’anziana lo guardò come per sincerarsi fosse davvero così.</p><p>Gli passò una mano sul viso, riconobbe il silenzioso tratto della cicatrice.</p><p> </p><p>Non fu un caso che la donna si fosse soffermata su quel segno, proprio su quello.</p><p>Il primo simbolo di una devozione assoluta che lei lo sapeva avrebbe travolto suo nipote e non l’avrebbe mai reso felice.</p><p>Quel simbolo era la prova di un amore.</p><p>Ne chiese conto nanny che ormai l’aveva capito e non sapeva darsi pace e non sapeva decidersi s’esso fosse giusto della giustezza della sua visione delle cose. Non era bene mescolare i ranghi, non era bene osare più di quanto fosse concedibile a loro, plebei, figli del popolo…</p><p>“E…e lei come sta?”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lei…</em>
</p><p>Una richiesta sommessa, quasi timorosa.</p><p>Le parole uscirono piano, che non aver pronunciato il nome di lei, suscitò dentro una strana sensazione, incapace di comprendere, André, se quella fosse una semplice precauzione per non rivelare a nessuno di cosa stavano parlando, oppure s’essa celasse il timore di conoscere di vicende che sua nonna non voleva o non poteva affrontare.</p><p>“Sì…ora sta meglio…” – si limitò a rispondere André, intuendo fosse meglio rimandare la discussione ad un momento più tranquillo, che gli premeva sapere il motivo della sua chiamata, lì, a Palazzo Jarjayes – “Ora ascolta, è necessario che io veda il generale. E’ lui che mi ha fatto chiamare. E’ in casa?”.</p><p>“André, sì…sì…certo il generale è in casa. Vieni dentro. Andrò ad avvertirlo che sei arrivato. Ma dimmi hai fame? Hai mangiato? Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa?”.</p><p> </p><p>Nanny s’affrettò a procedere al solito interrogatorio, ch’era sicura che poi suo nipote chissà quando l’avrebbe rivisto, e allora nel frattempo si sarebbe data da fare, da sola, in cucina, spedendo al mercato quelle pettegole delle cameriere, che non volesse il cielo che quelle galline avessero finito per vedere ciò che non dovevano vedere e sentire ciò che non dovevano sentire.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo del generale li colse vicini a parlottare, André a schernirsi che sua nonna non doveva affaticarsi e lei severa a rimproverarlo che tanto avrebbe fatto lo stesso.</p><p>Lo sguardo del generale interrogò quello di André e l’altro ricambiò annuendo, informandolo tacitamente che tutto era a posto o che per lo meno incidenti o colpi di scena non ve n’erano stati.</p><p>Era poi difficile da comprendere se nel marasma di quella corte dei miracoli, la presenza di gendarmi o soldati fosse dettata dall’interesse a catturare disertori oppure a ricavare qualche servizio dalla presenza delle giovani che lì ci lavoravano, di giorno e di notte, facendo leva sulla propria uniforme…</p><p>Tanto si sapeva che tra soldati s’era sempre fatto così!</p><p>Il rischio era tutto lì, che quelli che popolavano il quartiere si ritrovassero tra le mani un guadagno ben più allettante che non proteggere i propri <em>sovrani acquisiti</em> e quindi decidessero di tradirli e consegnarli a chi li stava cercando.</p><p>Non si sarebbe potuti restare a lungo in un luogo simile. Nel marasma occhi e orecchie prima o poi avrebbero colto il respiro sbagliato e allora sarebbe stata la fine…</p><p> </p><p>Nessuno dei due uomini si permise di parlare apertamente della malattia di Oscar, non di fronte a nanny che, André ne fu certo, era all’oscuro. Anche di quello avrebbe dovuto parlarle.</p><p>“Vieni con me…devo parlarti…devo farti conoscere una persona…”.</p><p>“Una persona?” – scattò André smarrito – “Una persona? Signore…nessuno deve sapere che sono qui…voi capite…potrebbe essere pericoloso!”.</p><p>Nell’istante successivo André sentì vacillare le forze…</p><p>Che forse s’era sbagliato e forse il generale, per quanto esperto, non aveva compreso fino in fondo il pericolo che correvano tutti.</p><p>Il pensiero corse ad Oscar e poi a Bernard e a Rosalie e ad Alain…</p><p>Nessun altro doveva sapere che stava accadendo.</p><p>Che quelle due parole, bando capitale, André non le aveva dimenticate ed essere erano lì, incise nella carne, tanto quanto la sentenza emessa da quel dannato medico che l’aveva detto che lei non avrebbe avuto scampo.</p><p> </p><p>“Non preoccuparti. E’ una persona che ho conosciuto tanti anni fa. Ho saputo che in questi giorni si trovava a Parigi…non è un cittadino francese…è arrivato per i suoi studi di ottica…”.</p><p>“Ottica?” – balbettò André incapace di comprendere.</p><p>“Ha accettato di vederti e potrà dirci se può fare qualcosa per te…”.</p><p>“Per me?”.</p><p>André era sempre più confuso ed angosciato.</p><p>“Per me, Signor Generale? Potrebbe fare qualcosa per me?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’ospite era stato annunciato.</p><p>A quell’ora del mattino, era evidente che quello fosse stato fatto venire apposta.</p><p>Il generale disse di farlo accomodare nel suo studio. André notò che i domestici di casa Jarjayes sembrava fossero scomparsi nel nulla.</p><p>“Non ti stupire André…ho dovuto allontanare diversi servitori nel dubbio che non mi fossero fedeli. Madame è ancora a Versailles e tua nonna e un paio di stallieri sono più che sufficienti per le mie necessità”.</p><p>Il dubbio che fosse accaduto altro, oltre ad un banale ridimensionamento delle necessità…</p><p>Il generale di voltò.</p><p>“Non v’era motivo di mantenere servitù che non avrebbe più servito nessuno…” – sentenziò severo Jarjayes – “E poi dovresti saperlo anche tu che se una famiglia si priva della servitù allora quella famiglia viene allontanata ed emarginata dalle altre…”.</p><p>“Signore…perché?”.</p><p>“Non voglio che nessuno sappia altro della famiglia Jarjayes…ho i miei buoni motivi…”.</p><p>Il tono era severo ma stranamente intenso, non affaticato, come se il declino forzato imposto al proprio rango celasse altro, in realtà, altro che l’uomo in quel momento non aveva in animo di rivelare.</p><p> </p><p>Entrarono nello studio del generale, avvolto nella penombra. André si trovò di fronte un ometto piuttosto basso, robusto di statura, non giovane ma nemmeno anziano, quasi calvo che non portava né parrucche né vezzi particolari ad abbellire la lunga tunica scura che indossava.</p><p> </p><p>La piccola croce dorata appuntata sul petto consentì ad André d’intuire che quello fosse un religioso. L’aspetto deponeva per una persona semplice, il sorriso gentile e gli occhi piccoli e nerissimi, s’illuminarono, dietro uno strano paio di occhialetti quando si avvicinò ai due.</p><p>Gli occhi si puntarono su André e l’uomo prese ad osservarlo che l’altro se ne avvide e la reazione istintiva generò nell’anziano un moto di consenso e di soddisfazione, come se avesse avuto ragione di una qualche sua intuizione non rivelata a nessuno ma tenuta stretta a gironzolare dentro la testa.</p><p> </p><p>“Questo è l’Abate Dominique de Lotringher. Viene dalla Svizzera, risiede in un convento dove si compiono studi di medicina…ha molti allievi. E’ stato anche a Venezia…”.</p><p>“Venezia?” – replicò André sempre più sorpreso.</p><p>“<em>Città sui generis</em>!” – borbottò l’ometto – “Ma assolutamente encomiabile con tutti quei vetrai che si dilettano a creare gli oggetti più disparati!”.</p><p>Battute che dovevano raccogliere il consenso dei presenti. André si contrasse.</p><p>“L’abate…è un vero esperto di specchi e lenti…”.</p><p>André ascoltava, tra stupore e costernazione, che per un istante non seppe bene se mettersi a ridere oppure credere seriamente a ciò che stava accadendo e allora finire per piangere.</p><p> </p><p>“Le presento André…è il nipote della nostra governante. Ha perso la vista dall’occhio sinistro…e adesso anche l’occhio destro ha cominciato ad avere dei problemi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale osservò André e l’altro lì, basito a chiedersi e a chiedere all’altro come diavolo facesse a saperla quella cosa, che lui non l’aveva raccontata a nessuno.</p><p>“Me l’hanno riferito André…”.</p><p>“Chi…”.</p><p>“Chi di dovere…”.</p><p>Il generale era sempre stato avaro di pettegolezzi. Gl’importava arrivare al nocciolo delle questione e se e come ci fosse arrivato lo lasciava agli altri intuirlo o scervellarsi per intuirlo.</p><p>“Se lei potesse visitarlo…ecco sì…se gli si consentisse di vedere…meglio…”.</p><p>André quasi vacillò in mezzo alla stanza dove il sole tentava d’entrare insinuandosi tra le fessure delle pesanti tende chiuse.</p><p>Si diresse verso una sedia a passi incerti e ci si lasciò cadere sopra.</p><p>Non ci aveva mai creduto molto ai progressi di scienza o medicina o altre diavolerie della fisica, che non è che non l’interessassero, ma la sua vita era sempre stata altrove, imbrigliata a quella di lei, al servizio di lei e della sua famiglia, di lei e dei suoi padroni…</p><p>Era stato assurdo persino essersi arruolato in quelle condizioni.</p><p>“Signor Generale sono io ad essere lusingato…vi ringrazio…” – esordì l’anziano quasi fosse lui ad essere riconoscente d’esser lì, a rendere sfoggio delle proprie conoscenze, ch’era un vanto poterle mettere in pratica – “Vedrò di fare il possibile…”.</p><p> </p><p>La scrivania si riempì di fogli e foglietti mentre una grossa cassa prese a far bella mostra di sé proprio lì accanto, colma d’una serie di vetrini circolari, tutti religiosamente posizionati in contenitori numerati.</p><p>All’apparenza almeno parevan vetri, che in realtà non appena catturavano un esiguo barlume di luce l’amplificavano dissolvendone lo spettro e rivelando la consistenza cristallina della materia pura e trasparente tale da modificare la direzione del chiarore e restituire una netta consistenza ai contorni più sfumati degli oggetti.</p><p>“Così si lavorano questi cristalli…” – sentenziò l’abate porgendone uno di essi ad André, sempre più sorpreso, che ne aveva viste tante nella sua vita, perché era stato l’attendente di una donna nobile, educata come un uomo, che aveva intrapreso la carriera militare per proseguire la dinastia del padre, una donna che ora era sua compagna e che lui amava e…</p><p>Già questo sarebbe stato sufficiente quale condizione del tutto incredibile e sorprendente e bastevole, per quello che il destino aveva in mente di riservare loro…</p><p>Nulla avrebbe mai potuto desiderare nella sua vita.</p><p>Eccetto una cosa.</p><p>Poter restare accanto a lei e…</p><p>Continuare a vederla…</p><p>Lei doveva vivere e lui voleva continuare a guardarla, quando anche avesse avuto gli occhi chiusi, sapendo che li avrebbe aperti e l’avrebbe vista, vicino a sé, su di sé.</p><p>Tornare a vedere….</p><p>Almeno un poco…</p><p><em>Non più ombre</em>…- si disse - <em>Non più oscurità…</em></p><p> </p><p>Sospirò, strinse i denti, si diede del pazzo, ripetutamente, nella mente, da solo, che nessuno lo sentisse e lui finisse per far la figura dell’ingrato, e perché nemmeno la sua testa si ascoltasse, che ci sarebbe davvero stati da diventar pazzi a crederci ad una cosa simile, e poi si sarebbe ricaduti giù, nell’abisso, nel buio, quando fosse accaduto che nulla sarebbe cambiato.</p><p>Nulla…</p><p>I segni scritti, letti uno dopo l’altro apparivano chiari e nitidi e poi svanivano, che i contorni sottili finivano per sfuggire all’appiglio della vista. L’abate annotava le risposte, in silenzio, senza lasciar trasparire il guizzo della speranza o la certezza d’una sconfitta. Imperscrutabile prese poi a porgere i vetri appoggiati sopra una montatura argentea e lucida, sottilissima, che pareva un raggio di luna.</p><p>E le note letterali s’infittivano distendendosi, si chiarivano brillando, incise sulla carta, marchiate che la mente le riconosceva e l’occhio si sgranava d’averle riconosciute.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase con lo sguardo incollato al foglio e nella coscienza il timore di sollevarlo lo sguardo che tutto intorno sarebbe rimasto uguale.</p><p>“Seguite il filo della luce adesso…” – chiese l’abate scostando un poco le tende e lasciando filtrare aghi sottili.</p><p>Dapprima sfocati, confusi in un’unica mappatura sul pavimento, essi a poco a poco si distanziarono e s’inspessirono divenendo nitidi, portando l’occhio a seguirli fino alla fine, fino al vetro della finestra trapassato dalla luce.</p><p>L’occhio si spalancò attratto dal chiarore, per catturarlo tutto, con l’aiuto del cristallo che lo convogliava nel punto esatto, restituendo il contorno netto dello stipite e la smerigliatura fredda del vetro intarsiato dallo spettro di luce e della stoffa rigida e dei ricami del cotone delle tende.</p><p>Nelle mani scorse le venature dei palmi, che lei era lì dentro quei palmi, in attesa d’essere accarezzata di nuovo, ancora ed ancora…</p><p>E poi fu la volta dello sguardo ansioso e teso di sua nonna che lo seguiva tentando d’intuire il guizzo che le riportasse la speranza.</p><p>E poi il severo incedere del generale che a braccia conserte attendeva.</p><p> </p><p>André vedeva, anche se non del tutto nitidamente.</p><p>L’abate gli porse un’altra lente.</p><p>André l’indossò e sollevò lo sguardo e riconobbe i contorni degli oggetti e le venature dei colori, e le sfumature dei petali delle rose, gonfie e morbide, nel vaso lì accanto.</p><p>La semplice percezione dei contorni solo un poco più nitidi e certi, che parevano uscire da una coltre di nebbia densa ed opaca, ebbe il potere di disorientarlo, quasi che lui stesso, trovandosi ormai da tempo in una stanza buia avesse finalmente individuato la strada per uscire all'aperto e respirare e faticasse a crederci che poteva davvero farlo.</p><p>Che adesso non ci vedeva più però, di nuovo, perché la gola s’era chiusa e lui aveva preso a darsi del pazzo che allora poteva anche esser vero che lui l’avrebbe vista di nuovo come un tempo.</p><p>Ed erano le lacrime adesso che combattevano il potere di quel piccolo cristallo dissolvendo la luce ed annebbiando la vista.</p><p>Non riuscì a balbettare che mezze parole...</p><p> </p><p>L’abate si fece restituire la lente e soddisfatto disse che si sarebbe subito messo al lavoro per prepararla.</p><p>L'occhio si era affaticato molto in quei mesi e l’occhio aveva solo la necessità d’essere aiutato, di tanto in tanto.</p><p>Tutto qui.</p><p> </p><p>“Di tanto in tanto?”.</p><p>André ripeté le considerazioni dell’abate che aveva preso a tirar fuori pinze e lime dalla bisaccia.</p><p>“Sì, io posso consentirvi di riconoscere le scritture, di osservare l’orizzonte, ma nessuno potrà restituirvi la capacità di vedere come un tempo. Questa piccola lente vi consentirà di lasciar riposare il vostro occhio e non affaticandolo sarà anche possibile che voi possiate mantenere la vista un poco più a lungo…ma…”.</p><p>L’abate si fermò e ad André parve quasi che l’altro non fosse più lì, che l’altro s’era immerso nei suoi calcoli, mentre affondava le mani per estrarre altri attrezzi perché il generale aveva chiesto di poter eseguire il lavoro subito.</p><p>André sarebbe dovuto ripartire molto presto.</p><p>“Lasciamo lavorare l’abate…dobbiamo discutere di altre faccende…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Signore io non so come ringraziarvi…non avrei mai immaginato…”.</p><p>André si portò una mano al viso.</p><p>L’incredulità viaggiava di pari passo all’assenza di pensieri, che doveva comprendere dove e quando nella mente del generale si fosse maturata l’idea, anzi, la dannata volontà, di tirar fuori lei, sua figlia, dal baratro in cui era scivolata.</p><p>E per far questo il generale s’era adoperato per sollevare lui, André, dall’altro baratro…</p><p> </p><p>Il generale prese a smuovere la legna un poco consumata nel camino. Aggiunse altri pezzi e a poco a poco il fuoco si ravvivò illuminando la stanza. André s’accorse che il generale aveva spostato la scrivania accanto al camino, come avesse deciso di raccogliersi attorno al fuoco, nelle intenzioni e nei pensieri. Il resto dello studio era avvolto dal buio più pesto.</p><p>L’uomo si diresse verso un credenzino chiuso a chiave. Lo aprì e ne estrasse un rotolo…</p><p> </p><p>“André…” – sospirò il generale – “Ciò che sto facendo è per te e per …lei…per mia figlia. Se dovrà lasciare Parigi sarai tu ad aiutarla e a restarle accanto e non credo che questo sarebbe stato possibile nelle tue condizioni. Certo l’abate ha detto che non è sicuro che il tuo occhio potrà vedere per sempre ma almeno…in questo modo…avrai la possibilità di aiutarla…almeno per quello che le sarà concesso vivere…”.</p><p>Anche il generale alle proprie parole si commosse.</p><p>Tutto quello che stava facendo, per quanto assurdo e illogico per i tempi che stavano vivendo, aveva un senso solo se rivolgeva il pensiero a lei, a sua figlia.</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciare Parigi?” – replicò André serio andando accanto al primo – “Lasciare la città…”.</p><p>“No…perdonami…mi sono espresso male…” - proseguì il generale sollevando lo sguardo sull’altro – “Non intendevo solo Parigi…”.</p><p>“Lasciare la città sarà rischioso…ma credo che lontano da qui lei potrebbe vivere più tranquillamente…” – continuò André.</p><p>“No…non sarà più possibile!”.</p><p>Il tono era severo, quasi inappellabile.</p><p>André sentì il sangue rallentare, che conosceva il timbro dell’altro e lo percepiva che dietro le negazioni c’era dell’altro, altro oltre la malattia della figlia.</p><p>“Signore…”.</p><p>“Sarò molto franco con te, André. Senza l’appoggio di Sua Maestà la Regina, mia figlia non avrà scampo…”.</p><p>“Senza l’appoggio? Che intendete dire? La regina intende venir meno alla sua amicizia?”.</p><p>“La regina deve pensare al bene della famiglia reale, André. La regina ha assoluta necessità del sostegno e della protezione dei suoi ministri e dei suoi generali. Tutti! In questo momento non può permettersi di allontanare quelli che lei reputa pericolosi per il destino di mia figlia, perché per assurdo quelli sono i generali che si sono dimostrati più fedeli di chiunque altro a lei ed alla famiglia reale. La scelta di porre il Marchese Lafayette a comando della Milizia Nazionale è stata presa solo per tenere calmo il popolo ma le loro maestà sanno bene che il marchese non si metterà mai contro il popolo, nemmeno per proteggere la famiglia reale…”.</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>“Nemmeno lei l’ha fatto se ci pensi bene…e sua maestà non può proteggere qualcuno che non si schierasse sempre e comunque dalla sua parte. Non potrà farlo a lungo…”.</p><p>“E allora…”.</p><p>“Sua Maestà farà il possibile per prendere tempo…mi ha concesso due settimane per…”.</p><p>“Per?”.</p><p>“Dovrete lasciare la Francia André…”.</p><p>Le parole s’imposero severe…</p><p>“Lasciare…la Francia? Signore…vostra figlia…lei potrebbe semplicemente lasciare Parigi e rifugiarsi…in Normandia per esempio…o ad Arras…”.</p><p>“La Normandia è troppo fredda! Mi sono informato…il Marchese di Rochefoucault ha capito…ha capito perché chiedevo notizie sulla malattia e lui mi ha spiegato che solo un clima più caldo e più asciutto e…”.</p><p>Il generale si portò una mano al viso.</p><p> </p><p>“Arras è improponibile! Quell’uomo…quel deputato viene da là…la cittadina si è schierata dalla sua parte…i contadini si sono ribellati…le nostre terre sono state saccheggiate e il raccolto è stato portato via…non posso mandarla là…lo capisci? Sarebbe come consegnarla alla gente che tu stesso mi hai confessato la sta cercando…”.</p><p> </p><p>André si sedette.</p><p>“Io…devo restare fedele alla famiglia reale e l’unico modo per aiutare mia figlia sarà farlo attraverso altri… non potrò farlo…apertamente…non dovrò suscitare il sospetto d’esser al corrente di quanto accadrà. Io devo troncare ogni rapporto con mia figlia per riuscire a salvarla. E così voi potrete lasciare la Francia…andare in un paese dove nessuno vi conosca, né lei, né la vostra storia. Un paese dove possa vivere più tranquillamente e sì…un paese diverso…accogliente…stiamo andando verso l’autunno… e poi ci sarà l’inverno. L’unica soluzione è un paese più caldo…”.</p><p>Il generale smise di parlare. André si ritrovò sospeso come pochi istanti prima era accaduto con l’abate, che, alla fine, nessuno riusciva ad arrivarci in fondo al discorso e a tirar fuori una conclusione, ch’essa stonava con tutto ciò che si stava tentando di fare.</p><p>Ma se il destino della figlia era già segnato…</p><p>Allora perché…</p><p>Non sembrava esserci via d’uscita al circolo vizioso di considerazioni che s’accavallavano nella mente del generale.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole adesso proseguirono lente, impostate, quasi fosse l’uomo stesso per primo a doverci credere che quella poteva essere una via d’uscita.</p><p>“Lo sai vero che basterebbe che venisse riconosciuta per strada e per lei sarebbe la fine?”.</p><p>André strinse i pugni. Lo sapeva che era così, perché non era questione da che parte stare. Ogni parte in fondo aveva una sua ragione d’esistere.</p><p>La monarchia voleva conservare sé stessa e non avrebbe tollerato chi l’avesse tradita.</p><p>Il popolo voleva la propria libertà, anche quella d’appendere ad un lampione chi avesse sospettato di non essere del popolo. Se lo ricordava André che cos’era accaduto quando era entrato nei Soldati della Guardia. Per poco quelli non l’avevano ammazzato di botte solo perché s’era venuto a sapere che per anni lui aveva servito in una casa di nobili.</p><p>Era stato un servo, li aveva serviti i nobili, e per questo meritava la forca.</p><p>Dio…</p><p>Oscar era nobile, lo era stata…</p><p>Lo era ancora e lo sarebbe stata per sempre per quelli che avessero voluto vendicarsi dei nobili…</p><p>Che si fosse tutti uguali, adesso, sarebbe importato poco al popolo che il suo tributo di sangue l’avrebbe voluto eccome, e subito…</p><p> </p><p>“La mia famiglia possiede alcune proprietà fuori dalla Francia…” – riprese Jarjayes prendendo a fissare le lingue bianche e calde del camino, come ci fosse davvero con la mente, laggiù, in quelle terre – “Una di queste…l’acquistai molti anni fa. Oscar non era neppure nata. Sono anni che non ci sono più tornato. Mi sono dedicato all’educazione di mia figlia e poi ai suoi incarichi…ho sempre seguito tutto da vicino e così…non ci sono più tornato. Sì…in realtà ce la portai Oscar, solo una volta, lei era piccola e credo non ricordi molto. Comunque queste terre sono amministrate da un custode, una persona fidata…”.</p><p>Si parlava di un’altra vita, che André non se l’immaginava la loro vita prima di conoscersi. Nulla esisteva prima e nulla sarebbe esistito dopo. Loro si conoscevano da sempre…</p><p> </p><p>“Terre…fuori dalla Francia?” – chiese André – “E dove…”.</p><p>“Abbastanza lontano da qui. Si trovano…in Italia…”.</p><p>“In…”.</p><p>La voce uscì soffocata.</p><p>“In Italia?” – chiese André sorpreso, che non era un paese dannatamente lontano, eppure in quel momento, lì, loro due lontani, divisi, separati, ecco, in quel momento la sensazione fu ch’esso fosse un paese lontanissimo, non solo nello spazio, ma persino nel tempo.</p><p>S’amplificò nella testa di André la rabbia per averla lasciata, che quel nome, quel paese, quelle terre, adesso rendevano concreta una speranza e lui non avrebbe voluto sapere altro e…</p><p> </p><p>“Il paese che confina a ovest con la Francia? In Italia?” – chiese di nuovo per esser sicuro d’aver compreso bene.</p><p>“Non ho mai parlato molto di quelle terre perché non pensavo che un giorno mi sarebbero tornate utili…ma quando le acquistai…avevo già deciso che Oscar mi sarebbe succeduta. Quelle terre le spettano…lei è ancora…”.</p><p>Jarjayes dovette respirare piano che le parole faticarono ad uscire.</p><p>“Lei è ancora formalmente il mio erede…ma se…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Signor Generale dove si trova di preciso la vostra proprietà?” – chiese André sempre più stupito.</p><p>Non conosceva assolutamente quel paese anche se ne aveva spesso sentito parlare.</p><p>In effetti, allora, il nome Italia era più una sorta d’identificazione geografica data alle terre che confinavano con l’ovest della Francia. Non era un paese governato da un unico sovrano. Al suo interno c’erano diversi stati, tra cui lo Stato Pontificio, e il Regno di Sardegna, quello delle Due Sicilie e il Regno del Piemonte.</p><p>Stati autonomi ed abbastanza stabili politicamente seppure frammentati e tali da non rappresentare un’unica identità.</p><p> </p><p>“Nel Granducato di Toscana…sulla costa…dal porto di Marsiglia potreste raggiungere Livourne…”.</p><p>“Livourne?” – lo stupore aumentava.</p><p>“Livorno…la città di Livorno…poi da lì proseguire verso sud… le terre non sono distanti dal mare…una quarantina di miglia…ho pensato sarebbe stato il posto ideale per…”.</p><p>Il generale si zittì.</p><p>Già l’esposizione sorprendeva.</p><p>Era ambiziosa, il fine era evidente.</p><p>André era senza parole.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro riprese a parlare.</p><p>“C’è un’altra cosa molto importante che avrei deciso di fare ma ho bisogno di tempo, perché non è semplice…”.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>André trattenne il respiro.</p><p>“I vostri documenti…farò in modo che il suo nome non compaia…”.</p><p>L’altro strinse i pugni.</p><p>“Il Granducato è sotto il governo dall’imperatore…Sua Maestà intercederà presso il fratello…certo…adesso l’imperatore è malato…ma il Granduca Pietro Leopoldo che risiede a Firenze…ha dimostrato una visione più illuminata di tante monarchie…”.</p><p>“L’Imperatore d’Austria…” – balbettò André – “Il Granduca…”.</p><p>“E’ un enorme favore che Sua Maestà rende alla nostra famiglia. Nessuno dovrà mai venirne a conoscenza. La regina potrebbe essere accusata d’aver intrattenuto rapporti con un paese straniero per cospirare contro la Francia, anche se formalmente Francia e Austria sono ancora alleate…”.</p><p>“Generale…Oscar non accetterà mai…”.</p><p>André lo sapeva che Oscar non avrebbe mai permesso che il nome della regina potesse unirsi al dubbio d’una qualche connivenza con stati che non erano nemici ma che pure stavano a guardare l’evolversi della situazione. La guardia s’era alzata, in tutta Europa che dalla denominazione Assemblea Nazionale, nessuno stato monarchico ci avrebbe ricavato benefici per la propria esistenza.</p><p> </p><p>“Dovrai convincerla!” – gridò Jarjayes – “Non voglio che…”.</p><p>L’uomo si alzò avvicinandosi ad André.</p><p>“E se dovrà morire non voglio che accada ad un maledetto lampione di questa dannata città oppure…Dio…”.</p><p>André sgranò gli occhi.</p><p>“E’ una donna André! Lo capisci questo? Se la trovassero sarebbe la fine…solo ora…solo ora comprendo che cosa ho fatto…se i soldati del generale…se la prenderanno…non le…”.</p><p>Il generale si portò una mano al viso.</p><p>“Non le taglieranno la gola e basta! Lei sparirà nel nulla e gliela faranno pagare prima di vendicare il suo tradimento. Bouillé…quell’uomo mi aveva convinto ad obbligarla a lasciare la Guardia Metropolitana…e tu sai…sai quello che è accaduto. Quello è privo di scrupoli ma è anche uno dei più ferventi difensori della monarchia…ed io non posso biasimarlo…non posso oppormi a lui…”.</p><p>“Ho capito…” – sussurrò André. Lo sguardo muto, i muscoli contratti…</p><p>Le esecuzioni sommarie dei soldati quand’era appena arrivato nella Guardia Metropolitana ancora negli occhi. Le donne prese per i capelli e sbattute negli angoli bui, gli uomini tenuti a bada con le baionette, le catapecchie date alle fiamme, che solo gli scarafaggi riuscivano a scappare, che non restava nulla, se non mucchi di macerie che puzzavano di letame e carne bruciata.</p><p>Questo aveva combattuto Oscar, anche contro i suoi stessi soldati.</p><p>E per questo s’era guadagnata il rispetto di quei dannati soldati.</p><p>Che assurdità!</p><p> </p><p>“Se non si riuscirà a fare chiarezza sul ruolo che lei e i suoi soldati hanno avuto nell’assalto alla Bastiglia…lei…lei sarà ritenuta responsabile. Non ci sono ragioni che giustifichino la sua scomparsa, non sono state trovate prove che sia rimasta vittima della diserzione dei suoi soldati. Tutto porta a pensare che anche lei abbia preso parte a quella rivolta ed il fatto che i soldati abbiano usato i cannoni trafugati all’Invalides ha indotto i suoi superiori a ritenere che gli ordini non possa averli dati che lei. Qualcuno l’ha vista sai...in molti hanno parlato di un ufficiale che a spada sguainata ordinava di voltare i cannoni verso la fortezza…i miei superiori sanno che è stata lei e la stanno cercando…anche se tornasse nessuno potrebbe salvarla dal Tribunale Militare e dall’accusa di tradimento e in quanto ufficiale e nobile verrebbe privata dei sui titoli. Questo sarebbe nulla a confronto delle pene che dovrebbe subire...il tradimento non può essere lavato appendendo semplicemente le persone per il collo...”.</p><p>Il respiro si contrasse…</p><p>“Il re non ha preso alcuna decisione ma temo che sarà una conseguenza inevitabile perché o la troveranno e dubito che lei confesserà d’essere stata costretta a fare ciò che ha fatto…oppure…oppure la riterranno comunque responsabile di quanto accaduto. Così oltre al suo grado lei perderà anche i suoi titoli e tutto ciò che possiede. E se la mia famiglia subirà la stessa sorte sarà la fine per tutti. Io devo restare accanto ai sovrani André. Se verrò privato del mio titolo militare non potrò fare più nulla di ciò che ho in mente per aiutarla...perché tutto quanto avrò disposto cadrà nel vuoto...le mie proprietà verranno confiscate e le mie volontà annullate…nel Granducato…invece…la pena di morte è stata abolita…te l’ho detto…dal 1786…”.</p><p>André comprese la ragione della scelta e perché il padre doveva separarsi dalla figlia.</p><p>“Devo restare André. Io devo restare qui accanto ai sovrani. Lo avrei fatto comunque. Solo così la famiglia Jarjayes verrà risparmiata. Ma lei...è per questo che ho dovuto prendere le distanze da lei. Per non escludermi alcuna possibilità di aiutarla. In qualche modo il suo gesto deve essere punito perché non venga inteso come un segno di debolezza dell’aristocrazia. Se io ora le donassi quelle terre e lei venisse privata dei suoi titoli…perderebbe…tutto…e…André…io avrei pensato che se quelle terre fossero di un’altra persona…se appartenessero ad una persona di cui ormai mi fido ciecamente…sono sicuro che Oscar non avrebbe più di che temere e potrebbe lasciare questo paese, senza timori, qualsiasi fosse la decisione che il re dovesse prendere…e qualsiasi fossero le volontà di chi vuole punire il suo gesto…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Signore…se questo servirà a salvarla…io farò di tutto per adeguarmi alla vostra volontà…se avete necessità che cerchi questa persona lo farò ben volentieri. Ditemi dove posso trovarla e farò in modo di comunicarle quello che intendete fare”.</p><p>“André…” – Jarjayes sollevò lo sguardo – “Non è necessario che tu cerchi quella persona perché è già di fronte a me ed io le ho appena comunicato le mie decisioni…”.</p><p>André, s’era alzato per rafforzare l’intenzione di condividere le intenzioni dell’altro…</p><p>André rimase lì pietrificato, immobile, a fissare l’interlocutore.</p><p>“Signore…” – sussurrò.</p><p>“Sei tu. Mi fido di te André e so che in questo momento sei l’unica persona che può salvare la vita di mia figlia ed aiutarla a lasciare Parigi”.</p><p>Non riusciva a credere a ciò che aveva appena udito.</p><p>“Io…non capisco…Signor Generale…io sarei la persona che voi…”.</p><p> </p><p>André, per la seconda volta si ritrovò senza parole, che non aveva compreso bene dove volesse andare a parare l’altro. D’accordo che in Assemblea Nazionale si discuteva se dirsi tutti uguali ma…</p><p>Si trattava d’un pezzo di carta quello, che ce ne voleva prima d’esser davvero tutti uguali, con gli stessi diritti, non solo quello di morir di fame tutti, ma anche quello di diventare proprietari di terre…</p><p>Strani scherzi gioca il destino…</p><p>La realtà, no!</p><p>Quella non poteva essere la realtà.</p><p>Che la realtà gli scherzi non li gioca, la realtà ti si rovescia addosso, schiacciando la speranza, spegnendo il respiro, frantumando le ossa, che quella non era una favola d’un qualche cantastorie che s’abbelliva la bocca cantando d’essere stato in oscuri paesi stranieri e d’aver incontrato maghi ed elfi e fate e saltimbanchi e draghi e demoni…</p><p>No, la realtà era lì, dietro ad un voltone, pronta ad afferrarti per la camicia e a trascinartici dentro il voltone, un coltello piantato nel fianco e addio sogni e speranze di vivere un giorno in più…</p><p>“Io…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Sì…ho pensato che lasciare a te quelle terre, così che se anche dovessero privare mia figlia del suo titolo nobiliare, quelle terre sarebbero tue e nessuno potrebbe toccarle o farti nulla. Se tu sarai con lei…mi serve solo un poco di tempo…qualche giorno e poi…”.</p><p>André non riuscì ad aprire bocca. Si sedette nuovamente sulla sedia, lo sguardo quasi assente, immerso in un mare di pensieri mentre le parole del generale gli rimbombavano nella testa.</p><p>E si chiedeva cosa potesse essere mai accaduto nella vita dell’uomo al punto da indurlo a tale decisione.</p><p>Intestare una tenuta di proprietà di una famiglia nobile al nipote d’una governante…</p><p>“Lei potrà vivere serenamente ciò che Dio le consentirà di vivere…voi sarete sotto la protezione dell’Imperatore d’Austria o comunque del Granduca…nessuno potrà nuocervi…”.</p><p>André riprese lucidità…</p><p>“L’imperatore d’Austria…” – ripeté piano…</p><p> </p><p>“Che se si verrà a sapere che quella ha guidato il popolo ad assaltare la Bastiglia il popolo si sentirà in diritto di tirare tutti dalla sua parte!”.</p><p>Bouillé batté il pugno sul tavolo.</p><p>“Ci sta già pensando quel pazzo di Mirabeau a mescolare i ranghi e a confondere le idee…io non lo voglio un altro nobile e per di più ufficiale che s’arroga di continuare a vivere dopo aver tradito il re!”.</p><p>Gridò Bouillè mentre i tre soldatini se ne stavano impettiti sull’attenti in attesa di ricever ordini, che le informazioni su quell’ufficiale parevano essere genuine, che quello che gliele aveva rivelate però aveva la bocca troppo larga e così c’era il dubbio che i bifolchi di ribelli ci sarebbero arrivati prima di loro a scovarlo quell’ufficiale e…</p><p>“Signore…potremmo mettere altre sentinelle…” – suggerì quello dei tre ch’era più agguerrito e avido degli altri.</p><p>“Sentinelle?” – ripeté Bouillé in tono sprezzante – “No…nessuna sentinella…per quanto mi riguarda e se non ricordo male quel dannato foborgo avevamo già tentato di ripulirlo in passato…”.</p><p>“Ripulirlo?”.</p><p>“Sì…il re aveva stabilito che le catapecchie dovessero essere rase al suolo e…”.</p><p> </p><p>I tre trattennero il respiro. Le bolle che avevano accompagnato le azioni di pulizia del quartiere avevano fatto scalpore, perché quel quartiere era stato distrutto e la gente dispersa, via, lontano, accozzaglia di zingari e senza Dio.</p><p>“Signore…quindi…”.</p><p>“Quegli ordini sono ancora validi…”.</p><p>“Ma noi non sappiamo…”.</p><p>“Verrò con voi…a Parigi…adesso…”.</p><p>“Signore?”</p><p>“Avete fatto un buon lavoro…” – sentenziò Bouillè lisciandosi i baffi – “Ora dovrete eseguire esattamente i miei ordini. Vi scriverò una nota da presentare all’ufficiale che presiede il magazzino delle armi e delle munizioni…preleverete polvere da sparo ed esplosivo sufficiente…”.</p><p>I tre trattennero il fiato…</p><p>“Hanno già raso al suolo quelle catapecchie una volta. Vorrà dire che così si farà pulizia di quell’inferno…e speriamo che questa volta sia l’ultima…” – concluse il generale tirando un respiro fondo.</p><p> </p><p>“Signor Generale…” – balbettò il soldato fingendo di non aver capito bene – “Far saltare in aria l’intero palazzo? E’ rischioso…non sappiamo se quella persona è realmente la dentro. Potrebbe non essere lei oppure potremmo colpire altri…se noi potessimo semplicemente entrare...e controllare…”.</p><p>Il generale s’alzò dalla sedia. Pochi passi e fu vicino al subordinato.</p><p>Lo sguardo livido e la voce netta…</p><p>“Siete ligi al dovere ma poco furbi!” – sentenziò – “Io non vi ho detto di far saltare solo un palazzo…”.</p><p>Davvero i tre si zittirono che anche a loro si gelò il sangue.</p><p>“L’esplosivo servirà per tutto il quartiere. Così non si rischierà di sbagliare!”.</p><p>“Ma…” – l’opposizione uscì quasi d’istinto, che nemmeno quegli uomini che ben conoscevano l’ostinazione che connotava il carattere del loro superiore si sarebbero aspettati un ordine del genere, a dir poco sconcertante.</p><p> “Non siete qui per discutere i miei ordini! Fate come ti ho detto. Voglio che quegli edifici vengano rasi al suolo…non mi importa chi c’è dentro. Vi lascerò controllare per cercare il cadavere di quella donna…voglio la sua testa maledizione…non la voglio vedere viva, la voglio morta! Forse non vi è ancora abbastanza chiaro?” – tuonò l’altro che non amava essere contraddetto.</p><p>Lo sguardo s’assottigliò e l’uomo si avviò verso l’uscita sbraitando di preparare cavallo e mantello.</p><p>Attese, solo un istante Bouillé, che gli stallieri di campagna ogni tanto s’addormentavano ed erano duri da svegliare perché scattassero in piedi.</p><p> </p><p>“Ancora…un paio di settimane…” – disse rammaricato Jarjayes perché lo sapeva anche lui che il tempo era poco – “L’atto di donazione non sarà pronto che tra due settimane…tu diventerai il proprietario e poi…te la sentiresti di fare questo per me? O meglio di fare questo per lei?”.</p><p>“Io…certo…ma perché? Perché proprio io? Sono…ho servito la vostra famiglia per tanti anni, non sono nobile e non credo…ditemi perché vi prego…”.</p><p>André aveva ripreso il controllo di sé ed era deciso a capire quali fossero le reali intenzioni del generale.</p><p>Quella giornata si stava rivelando talmente densa di avvenimenti che faticava non poco a stare dietro a tutti quei discorsi.</p><p>Aveva un'unica certezza.</p><p>Tornare da lei al più presto possibile, perché doveva raccontarle tutto, tutto ciò che era accaduto, quasi una specie di catena di sorprendenti miracoli che s’erano inanellati stretti tra loro a formare una solida catena.</p><p> </p><p>“André…quando ci siamo visti la prima volta a Parigi, qualche settimana fa, ti chiesi se volevi bene a mia figlia. Ricordo ancora la risposta che mi hai dato. La risposta…la risposta è ancora la stessa?”.</p><p>“Certo…” – rispose André sempre più stupito – “E’ così…e così sarà per tutto il resto della mia vita e per la vita che Oscar potrà vivere…”.</p><p>“Allora la risposta alle tue domande è già qui, in quello che tu stesso mi hai appena detto. Solo ora mi sono reso conto che con il mio comportamento e le mie scelte assurde ho distrutto la vita di mia figlia. E non potrei morire in pace sapendo di non aver fatto assolutamente nulla per lei, se non averle reso la vita un inferno ed averne praticamente causato la morte. Perché quello che sta accadendo è solo colpa mia…il suo carattere…quello non sarei riuscito a cambiarlo nemmeno io…e io alla fine le ho consentito di essere ciò che è e di viverlo fino in fondo quel suo dannato carattere ribelle e generoso…mi ha reso orgoglioso la sua integrità d’animo…non si è mai lascità corrompere da nessuno e Dio solo sa cosa significhi in un mondo di corrotti come il nostro…ma adesso so di essere stato stupidamente orgoglioso…perché la sua integrità la porterà alla rovina. L’ho costretta…maledizione…l’ho costretta io, per il mio assurdo orgoglio di continuare la discendenza militare della mia famiglia, a fare quella vita. Non c’è niente che possa convincermi del contrario. Perché in fondo lei ha scelto la vita che io le avevo imposto. Devo lasciarla libera…e devo far sì che la sua vita non scivoli verso la morte per colpa mia…”.</p><p>“Signore…”.</p><p>“Non dire niente André. So bene che anche questo è un atto di mero egoismo…voglio solo sollevare me stesso dai sensi di colpa…forse è solo questo…ma…devo tentare, lo stesso…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro mentre si sedeva stancamente sulla sedia.</p><p>Il viso cupo, gli occhi profondamente infossati e lontani, persi forse nel ricordo di quella bambina allegra, vivace e bellissima che lui aveva torturato per anni per farla diventare un soldato, il suo erede, negandole persino il conforto di un abbraccio, nel maldestro tentativo di fortificare quel carattere che in realtà era già forte, molto più forte di quello che lui stesso poteva immaginare.</p><p>Che ne sarebbe stato ora di quella bambina, che aveva rinnegato tutto il suo passato, il suo rango, l’educazione militare, mentre la sua vita scivolava via, stretta nella morsa di un male che non dava scampo?</p><p> </p><p>Il generale avrebbe voluto piangere ma la presenza di André che lo osservava sempre più stupito, lo frenò.</p><p>“L’ho sempre saputo che per lei gli uomini sono tutti uguali…”.</p><p>“E’ vero…per noi non ha molta importanza che si dica che è così adesso, per noi è sempre stato così…”.</p><p>Ci tenne Andrè a precisarlo, perché era così e non aveva senso stupirsi perché loro nella Storia c’erano già entrati da tanto, da molto più tempo di quanto avessero sentenziato quelli dell’Assemblea Nazionale.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo dell’uomo spaziò attraverso il giardinetto.</p><p>Cespugli di rose ornavano le aiuole.</p><p>“Se quel tizio ha parlato con uno dei ribelli è probabile che anche loro la stiano cercando e non voglio che arrivino prima. Devo vendicare l’offesa che ha causato al rango a cui anche lei apparteneva…”.</p><p>Blaterava Bouillé mentre a passi ampi si lasciava infilare il pastrano.</p><p>“Ha disobbedito ai miei ordini davanti a tutti i suoi soldati e poi si è ribellata passando dalla parte di quei maledetti che hanno assaltato la Bastiglia. Non potrà salvarsi e sperare che i sovrani la perdonino. Io non lo farò di certo…”.</p><p>Le dita si mossero ad afferrare un fiore chiudendosi a stringere i petali affollati e umidi.</p><p>L’uomo li staccò tutti assieme, in un gesto secco e deciso lasciandosi inebriare dall’aroma sprigionato che si spandeva nell’aria, come i petali adesso si spargevano cadendo delicatamente a terra.</p><p>Il cavallo era pronto. L’uomo salì ed impose al destriero d’obbedire che quello prese a scalciare un poco innervosito dai modi rudi dell’ufficiale.</p><p>Un colpo alle redini ed il vento fece appena in tempo a dissolvere la nuvola di polvere sollevata dagli zoccoli che s’impennarono e presero a correre via, lungo la strada che riportava a Parigi.</p><p>I petali si sparsero spazzati via da una dolce folata di vento asciutto.</p><p> </p><p>Nonostante fosse il tramonto, nonostante Bouillè la temesse la città di Parigi…</p><p>La paura d’esser sgozzato per strada evidentemente non aveva abbastanza forza per contrastare il livore che accompagnava il desiderio di vendicarsi subito.</p><p> </p><p>Era dolce il tramonto in quel giorno ch’era stato assolato e caldo e silenzioso.</p><p>Anche le ore che precedevano il buio erano terribilmente silenziose quella sera.</p><p>Quella sera non c’erano canti…</p><p>Né tamburi, né balli…</p><p>Che forse le avrebbero fatto comodo, tanto per avere nella mente gli stessi suoni e perdersi nella chiassosa presenza dei miracolati dimenticati da Dio.</p><p>La Corte dei Miracoli s’era spenta, ammutolita, forse in attesa che il sovrano tornasse dal suo viaggio, mentre anche la regina, sola, se ne stava malinconicamente assorta ad osservare le striature cremisi che tingevano il cielo e catturavano lo sguardo sprofondandolo nella nostalgia.</p><p>Quella giornata, densa di avvenimenti, stava volgendo al termine mentre sulla città di Parigi calava la sera con il suo alone di malinconia, struggente come l’aria carica d’intensi profumi che accompagnava il volgere dell’estate.</p><p>Un’altra scoperta quel giorno aveva attenuato la nostalgia.</p><p> </p><p>Una donna stava aiutando il figlio ad imparare a camminare. Lo teneva per mano e il piccolo trotterellava su e giù in un cortiletto striminzito chiuso tra mura scrostate, poco più in là.</p><p>S’erano guardate pochi istanti Oscar e quella donna. L’altra le aveva sorriso e lei s’era ricordata.</p><p>La giovane che s’era persa a Versailles. L’aveva incontrata durante l’ultima visita alla regina.</p><p>Alla fine la giovane era tornata a Parigi e aveva trovato rifugio lì, alla corte dei disperati e dei dimenticati da Dio.</p><p> </p><p>Ancora più sorprendenti erano state le parole che aveva scambiato con Rosalie, poco prima.</p><p>“Vorrei…posso pettinarvi i capelli…”.</p><p>Oscar s’era stupita, che anche se in passato era accaduto, adesso, lei e Rosalie erano…uguali…</p><p>“Non preoccuparti…non è più necessario…” – s’era schernita lei.</p><p>“Insisto…” – Rosalie aveva sorriso afferrando la spazzola.</p><p>“Non devi…ora tu ed io siamo…”.</p><p>“Uguali!” – aveva replicato Rosalie sorridendo – “Lo siamo sempre state in fondo mademoiselle…e proprio per questo…vi chiedo di lasciarvi spazzolare i capelli non perché devo ma perché mi fa piacere farlo…”.</p><p>“Ti fa piacere?” – aveva chiesto stupita.</p><p>“Forse voi non ve ne siete mai accorta…ma a me faceva piacere…sono così belli i vostri capelli…”.</p><p>“Rosalie…”.</p><p>“Allora?”.</p><p>“Va bene…se…”.</p><p>“Mi fa piacere certo! Immensamente…siete ancora qui con me e voi non potete immaginare quanto io abbia sperato di rivedervi e di sapervi viva…e poi…prima vi ho visto osservare Mariel…”.</p><p>“Mariel?”.</p><p>“E’ una giovane donna arrivata poco tempo fa qui alla corte. Dopo qualche giorno ci siamo parlate e mi ha raccontato d’essere stata a Versailles e di aver conosciuto niente meno che Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta e che la regina non è affatto una persona malvagia ed egoista come tutti dicono…”.</p><p>Oscar sorrise.</p><p>“Noi lo sappiamo…” – piano.</p><p>“E’ vero…quando le ho detto che anch’io avevo avuto l’onore di conoscere la regina Mariel s’è stupita. Pareva ci fossimo messe a fare una gara…”.</p><p>Rise Rosalie suscitando la curiosità dell’altra.</p><p>“Non ci poteva credere Mariel che conoscessi anche voi!”.</p><p>“Io…”.</p><p>“Mi disse d’aver incontrato un soldato molto bello che quel giorno l’aveva salvata dalle guardie che volevano cacciarla via…e davvero quando vi ha visto qui ha pensato foste quel soldato…”.</p><p>Oscar rammentò.</p><p>“Allora non ce l’ho fatta! E le ho rivelato che voi – perché ne ero certa foste voi – eravate una donna! Al che Mariel ha fatto una faccia così e s’è data della stupida per non averlo capito da sola e che sì, doveva essere così, perché voi eravate troppo bella…”.</p><p>Sorrise, Oscar…</p><p>“Poi, in questi giorni…Dio…mi sono spaventata ricordandomi cosa le avevo detto e allora l’ho cercata e le ho spiegato che nessuno deve sapere che voi siete qui…”.</p><p>“Non potevi saperlo…”.</p><p>“Lo so…ma sapete cosa mi ha detto Mariel?”.</p><p>Oscar s’incuriosì.</p><p>“Mi ha trattato come si tratta una persona importante! Non la tradirei mai! Così m’ha detto Mariel. E poi…” – sorrise Rosalie – “Potresti…potresti pettinarle i capelli per me? Sono così belli?”.</p><p>Lo sguardo si corrugò. Strana richiesta seppure semplice…</p><p>“Siamo tutti uguali, io e voi…e lei…” – concluse Rosalie sorridendo.</p><p>
  <em>Siamo uguali…</em>
</p><p>Tutti glielo stavano dicendo e tutti le confermavano che era sempre stato così per lei.</p><p>Era vero…</p><p> </p><p>Pensò a cosa stesse facendo André in quel momento.</p><p>Pensò a lui ed a sé stessa che il vuoto era difficile da colmare e consumava e stravolgeva i pensieri.</p><p>Che non aveva altri pensieri che per lui.</p><p>Ed il corpo non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare a lungo la lontananza, che ci credeva davvero che potesse esistere una tale sofferenza, una tale voragine che si spalancava sui pensieri e li annullava su quell’unica idea, sulla presenza che ora era dentro di lei.</p><p>Lo sentì su di sé, ora.</p><p>Ascoltò il respiro, assaggiò le dita che l’accarezzavano e l’abbracciavano.</p><p> </p><p>Sul letto, immobile chiuse gli occhi, abbassando lo sguardo e stringendo i pugni come a voler trattenere il dolore ch’era la mancanza di lui e la sua mancanza era lui, che lo desiderava così tanto che anche il dolore per la sua assenza era per lei segno della sua presenza.</p><p>Segno che lui era in lei, nei pensieri, dentro l’anima…</p><p>Dentro di lei.</p><p> </p><p>Si guardò intorno e lo sguardo si posò sull’unico oggetto a lei familiare in quel posto.</p><p>L’unico che la legasse al passato, alla vita che aveva condotto fino a quel momento e che le consentì di deviare, almeno per un istante, i pensieri sul passato.</p><p>Compagna per tanti anni.</p><p>Ne osservò il filo perfetto da entrambi i lati, la punta acuminata ed il metallo che rifletteva la luce ormai flebile di quel giorno che stava volgendo al termine.</p><p>Quella era la prima giornata che trascorreva senza André e si chiese come sarebbe riuscita a trascorrere anche la notte, perché ormai aveva capito che lui non sarebbe tornato.</p><p> </p><p>Provò qualche affondo, ma le braccia erano pesanti e le gambe ancora malferme.</p><p>Tentò ancora e ancora fino quasi a barcollare per la fatica, che non poteva arrendersi, non glielo avevano insegnato e dannazione, lei non voleva arrendersi a ciò che l’attendeva.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro affondo, un altro ancora, ancora uno e ancora…</p><p>E poi due in rapida successione e di nuovo in posizione di guardia…</p><p>Passi piccoli che lo spazio era esiguo.</p><p>Occhi chiusi che di nemici non ce n’erano in quel buco ma nella mente li si poteva immaginare.</p><p>L’elsa stretta che le dita tremavano in poco e la spada s’era fatta improvvisamente pesante.</p><p>Un altro affondo e la gamba cedette…</p><p>Davanti a sé la faccia incredula di Alain che se la vide di striscio la punta della spada sul viso e dovette arretrare e allora le dita s’aprirono e la spada scivolò a terra con uno schianto.</p><p>Le gambe cedettero entrambe e le mani si piantarono a terra per evitare di schiantarcisi anche lei a terra…</p><p>Un gemito di rabbia e la gola si chiuse di nuovo e…</p><p> </p><p>“Che fate?” – sibilò l’altro tentando d’afferrarla perché non cadesse, lo sguardo di disapprovazione stampato sul viso - “Comandante, ho bussato ma non ho sentito nulla così mi sono permesso di entrare. Che stavate state facendo? Vi stancherete. André mi ha chiesto di controllarvi ma così…”.</p><p>Ci provò Alain a smorzare la tensione e la rabbia che contraeva il viso dell’altra.</p><p>L’impotenza di badare a sé stessa doveva essere stato sempre il suo cruccio più grande.</p><p>“Smettila di chiamarmi comandante Alain…” – chiosò Oscar con rabbia – “Io non lo sono più…io e te siamo…”.</p><p>“Voi sarete sempre il mio…comandante…” – replicò lui ed il tono era tornato serio – “Dovete riposare…altrimenti non…”.</p><p>Si bloccò Alain che non ce la faceva nemmeno lui ad immaginarsi una vita senza di lei, qualunque fosse stato il suo destino che lei un destino ce lo doveva avere.</p><p>“Alain non dire sciocchezze…io non sono più il tuo comandante…io e te siamo uguali…e poi qualche affondo non potrà certo farmi male. E’ troppo tempo che non mi alleno…potrei avere dei problemi…”.</p><p>“Conoscendovi non credo proprio ma se volete posso prestarmi a sostenere qualche colpo” – s’affrettò a replicare lui che di quella storia che loro due erano uguali non ne voleva proprio sentir parlare. Lei non era uguale a lui, Dio, perché se lo fosse stata davvero, lui, lì…</p><p>La guardò in viso mentre lei tentava d’alzarsi, da sola.</p><p>Il corpo era magro ma flessuoso e teso. Che pareva quasi fosse la malattia a dover combattere per restarle appiccicata addosso, per spezzarle il respiro e pareva che non fosse proprio così…</p><p>Perché lo sguardo era quello di un tempo, lo stesso che aveva scorto quando l’aveva sfidata, la prima volta, là, sotto la pioggia, nella piazza d’armi e pareva fossero passati secoli…</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo era freddo e gli affondi meno potenti.</p><p>Il montante la fece arretrare che lo spazio non era ampio e forse era quello che smorzava gli affondi.</p><p>I riflessi s’imposero e i due corpi presero a danzare quasi, insinuandosi e tendendosi ed arretrando e poi affondando di nuovo. Gli occhi sugli occhi che Alain…</p><p>Dio…</p><p>Ci provò a reggere gli occhi e anche lei ci provò a reggere gli affondi dell’altro finché il respiro si perse e la rabbia salì di nuovo e i muscoli si tesero troppo e l’affondo non le consentì d’arretrare repentinamente, che se non fosse stato per il braccio di Alain che la rincorse e l’afferrò e la strinse, lei sarebbe finita contro la parete, mentre la spada cadeva a terra di nuovo e…</p><p>“Che succede? Non state ancora bene…non dovete…”.</p><p>Lei lo spinse via, prendendo a respirare più a fondo, le mani appoggiate ai fianchi. Alain osservò la schiena, sollevarsi e distendersi.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto appoggiarci la mano sopra e seguire quel respiro e farlo proprio, solo per calmarlo, che si diede del pazzo che era lui adesso che doveva darsi a una calmata.</p><p> </p><p>Seccamente, rinfoderò la spada…</p><p>Non sarebbe riuscito a restare ancora un istante là dentro. Doveva respirare anche lui, davvero, e per un attimo il pensiero corse ad André e si chiese come fosse riuscito lui a restarle accanto per tutti quegli anni e cosa doveva aver sofferto vicino a quella donna, amandola in silenzio e senza che lei sapesse nulla dei suoi sentimenti.</p><p>Lui non ci sarebbe riuscito nemmeno per un istante figuriamoci per una vita intera…</p><p>Ma forse era stato proprio grazie a quella sofferenza, sottile ed implacabile, a quell’amore coltivato nel silenzio e nella sola devozione dell’anima, che alla fine loro erano riusciti a trovarsi e ora erano l’uno nel cuore dell’altra, senza riserve, senza che nulla avrebbe più potuto distruggere la loro unione.</p><p>Poteva fare solo quello.</p><p>Proteggere lei e mantenere la promessa che aveva fatto.</p><p>Ma ora doveva uscire da lì, almeno per un po’.</p><p> </p><p>“Riposate…” – chiosò duramente dirigendosi verso la porta, passandole vicino e quasi scansandola e lei lo squadrò un poco stupita.</p><p>“Va bene…” – si limitò a rispondere Oscar e nemmeno le parve che lui l’avesse sentita visto che la porta sbattè e lei si ritrovò di nuovo sola.</p><p>Il silenzio scese nella stanza, di nuovo…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Che devi aver provato André?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come ci sei riuscito?</em>
</p><p>Se lo chiese Alain, nella testa, mentre le dita fremevano…</p><p>Se lo chiese mentre il silenzio di Parigi accoglieva i suoi passi.</p><p> </p><p>André lo stava raccontando cosa fosse stata la sua vita accanto a lei.</p><p>Molto semplicemente…</p><p>“Sono stato accanto a vostra figlia per tanti anni e so cosa significa temere per lei…ma lei ha fatto le sue scelte e le ha fatte in piena coscienza, in piena libertà, qualsiasi sarà il prezzo che dovrà pagare. Ne è consapevole. Lo siamo entrambi…non ci sono ragioni per amare una persona…si ama e basta…altrimenti non sarebbe amore…andremo via e io sarò con lei per il resto della sua vita, in qualunque direzione essa andrà…”.</p><p>Jarjayes annuì.</p><p>
  <em>Per amore…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il silenzio prese il sopravvento sui discorsi…</p><p>Il silenzio s’impose perché non c’erano altre parole, altre considerazioni che fossero degne di essere spese se non mantenere quel silenzio che avrebbe potuto colmare il vuoto e il senso di lontananza per quella mancanza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Faccia a faccia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Faccia a faccia…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>7 agosto 1789 Parigi...</em>
</p><p>L’aria scura s’impregnò dell’odore aspro e freddo della pioggia.</p><p>Lo sguardo puntò verso Parigi, che da lì non era possibile raggiungere la città se non con la mente.</p><p>Le mani si strinsero al bordo del davanzale e André tirò un respiro fondo, per imprimersi l’odore dell’aria nella testa e colmare il vuoto, ch’essere così distanti non gli era mai accaduto nella vita.</p><p>In lontananza gli ultimi sprazzi cromatici del giorno che moriva tingevano il cielo rosato, inducendo a tuffarsi dentro le striature cremisi e grigie ed azzurrate che presto sarebbero scomparse inghiottite dalla malinconica calma della notte.</p><p>Che avrebbe dato per avere nelle orecchie i suoni disarmonici e danzanti dei miracolati che festeggiavano d’esser ancora liberi e si godevano il maltolto ai passanti, garruli d’aver seminato i gendarmi, quelli d’un tempo e poi quelli nuovi, quelli della Milizia Nazionale, che in testa avevano solo di far bella figura con i deputati vestiti di scuro, quelli del popolo, e allora non s’azzardavano più a corrergli dietro sul serio ai ladruncoli ch’erano loro, i ladruncoli, il popolo.</p><p> </p><p>Poche ore soltanto…</p><p>Ancora poche ore, solo poche ore e sarebbe tornato da lei. L’avrebbe abbracciata, tenendola stretta e questa volta non l’avrebbe lasciata mai più.</p><p>Mai più per tutto il resto della sua vita…</p><p>E già se l’immaginava quando glielo avrebbe detto ad Oscar che aveva in mente suo padre.</p><p>
  <em>Dannato Generale Jarjayes…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André sgranò lo sguardo davanti a sé.</p><p>Quell’uomo c’era riuscito alla fine a mettere con le spalle al muro la figlia.</p><p>Non era proprio possibile comprendere chi dei due fosse più testardo dell’altro.</p><p>E c’era riuscito proprio bene…</p><p>Assegnare al suo servo la proprietà di terre della famiglia Jarjayes…</p><p>Come avrebbe potuto Oscar rifiutarsi di cedere a tale offerta, che non era a suo favore, ma andava a beneficio di un’altra persona?</p><p>Jarjayes la disconosceva e riconosceva lui…</p><p>Tutto per salvarla…</p><p>André si stupì d’essersene reso conto solo in quel momento.</p><p>Allora era possibile che il generale fosse più testardo della figlia…</p><p>
  <em>Sì, doveva esserlo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André si voltò e lo vide il generale, chino sulla preziosa Cassini*, sapientemente srotolata sulla scrivania, intento con una piccola lente a controllare il percorso, le strade, gli ostacoli.</p><p>“Vieni…ti spiegherò come potrete lasciare Parigi…”.</p><p>
  <em>Lasciare Parigi…</em>
</p><p>Per quanto essa fosse divenuta in una manciata di giorni città nemica ed avversa, André non riusciva ad immaginarsi che l’avrebbero lasciata davvero.</p><p> </p><p>Si sedette e si avvide d’una marcatura più spessa che partiva da Chartres e proseguiva verso sud fino a Marsiglia.</p><p>“I documenti che attesteranno il passaggio di proprietà della mia tenuta non saranno pronti prima di due settimane…non sono terre che si trovano in Francia, per questo ci vuole più tempo. Una volta pronti…ecco André…io credo non sia opportuno per voi partire da Parigi…”.</p><p>“Volete dire che dovremmo lasciare la città subito? E poi…”.</p><p>“Esatto. Avevo pensato a Chartres…vedi…come è segnato sulla cartina…qui farei arrivare una persona di fiducia che vi consegnerà i documenti…e poi potreste proseguire fino ad Orleans ed attraversata la Loira arrivare fino a Bourges e poi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè osservò la mappa.</p><p>Comprese i dubbi del generale.</p><p>“L’Auvergne…”.</p><p>“E’ una regione piuttosto…aspra…” – sentenziò André.</p><p>“Lo so…ma è anche meno…controllata. Ci sono montagne, pochi villaggi…nessuno s’aspetterebbe che per lasciare la Francia si decidesse di passare da lì piuttosto che prendere la direzione verso est. Il viaggio sarebbe più lungo…ma…per assurdo più sicuro …”.</p><p>“Se invece ci dirigessimo verso Digione…”.</p><p>“Esatto…e allora sì che rischiereste di essere riconosciuti…”.</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>“Mia figlia…mia figlia sa il fatto suo…è stata addestrata per affrontare questo genere di viaggio…”.</p><p>“Non sarà facile…”.</p><p>“Andrè…lascio a te la scelta…a Bourges dovrete decidere ma mi auguro che lei abbia forze sufficienti…arrivereste a Lyons e poi fino ad Avignone. Da lì dovrebbe essere semplice arrivare fino a Marsiglia e trovare un imbarco per l’Italia…”.</p><p>“E’ un percorso molto lungo…occorreranno diverse settimane e non potremo contare sulle stazioni di posta…lì c’è da dichiarare la provenienza e…” - commentò André osservando attentamente la cartina.</p><p>“Ho pensato di farvi trovare qualche effetto personale e un mezzo direttamente a Marsiglia…”.</p><p>“Quindi…non viaggeremo…”.</p><p>“No, una carrozza desterebbe dei sospetti…due cavalieri a piedi sono meno interessanti e poi lei è abituata a cavalcare…non proporrei mai un simile piano per una delle mie figlie ma Oscar…lei…”.</p><p>“Lei è diversa…”.</p><p>“Farò preparare i documenti per uscire dalla Francia, i passaporti avranno nomi differenti. Sarete due membri della stessa famiglia che viaggiano assieme. Non credo lei avrà nulla in contrario…”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè sorrise tra sé immaginando che il generale sapeva bene ciò che stava facendo e che non aveva dubbi che la figlia mai si sarebbe potuta opporre. Non sapeva André che il generale c’era riuscito a convincerla facendo leva proprio sull’affetto verso di lui, che se lei fosse rimasta, anche André si sarebbe trovato in mezzo all’Inferno rischiando d’essere travolto.</p><p>Li aveva sentiti parlare Jarjayes quei deputati all’Assemblea…</p><p>Non gl’interessava giudicarli ma sentiva che ogni giorno che trascorreva essi acquistavano sempre più potere e carisma e ascendente sul popolo…</p><p>E Jarjayes sapeva che dove non c’era certezza che il potere sia riposto in mani equilibrate e sagge come quelle del re, allora non sarebbe mai stato possibile sapere dove tale caos avrebbe condotto.</p><p>Persino all’Inferno…</p><p>Jarjayes dovette asciugarsi la fronte con un fazzoletto.</p><p> </p><p>“Vi sentite bene generale?”.</p><p>“Sì, sì…proseguiamo. André…c’è un’altra cosa…io…io sarò fuori Parigi per diversi giorni…sono stato comandato di addestrare alcune guarnigioni verso Reims…pare ci siano stati movimenti di truppe sul confine e il generale…”.</p><p>“Bouillé?”.</p><p>“Sì…lui…ha ritenuto di mandare me…”.</p><p>“Vuole allontanarvi da Parigi?”.</p><p>“Temo di sì ma in questo momento non posso rifiutarmi…s’insospettirebbe…quindi non potremo più vederci…e non potrò essere a Chartes…e se voi non sarete in città entro due, massimo tre giorni, la persona che manderò avrà l’ordine di tornare a Parigi. Potrebbe essere pericoloso lasciare incustoditi per troppo tempo quei documenti…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il piano si snodò in tutta la sua disarmante e lucida compattezza.</p><p>Che André s’avvide di un particolare, terribile…</p><p>“Signore, così voi…voi non rivedrete più vostra figlia?” – disse piano.</p><p>L’altro sospirò.</p><p>“Piangerò volentieri la sua lontananza piuttosto che la sua morte. E pagherò volentieri un simile prezzo pur di saperla viva e lontano da qui…”.</p><p>Annuì il generale, che uno come lui doveva averci pensato ma, uno come lui, s’era evidentemente convinto che la posta in gioco fosse troppo alta per correre il rischio di perdere tutto solo per rivedere sua figlia, un’ultima volta.</p><p>Aveva già commesso troppi errori per averla tenuta sotto il proprio controllo…</p><p>Doveva lasciarla andare…</p><p>Lei doveva essere libera…</p><p> </p><p>André s’arrese all’evidenza. Di quei tempi non era difficile pagare qualcuno d’insospettabile che si mettesse alle calcagna d’un personaggio famoso per controllarne gli spostamenti. Dividersi e restare divisi era l’unico modo per disperdere le congetture di chi avrebbe voluto ottenere la disfatta della famiglia Jarjayes, che adesso André ne era convinto che anche il generale fosse finito nelle mire di Bouillé, perché Jarjayes di fatto non aveva ceduto al suo ruolo di ufficiale fedele alla monarchia e aveva scelto d’essere solo un padre…</p><p>Un padre non può desiderare la fine d’una figlia, per nessun motivo.</p><p> </p><p>“Signore…raggiungeremo Chartres nel giorno convenuto e poi ci dirigeremo a Marsiglia…farò tutto quanto sarà in mio potere per…”.</p><p>Lo prevenne Jarjayes.</p><p>“Io spero che non vi accada nulla…questo è tutto ciò che posso fare qui, in Francia. Una volta sbarcati dovrete proseguire verso sud lungo la costa per una quarantina di miglia. Dovrai registrare i tuoi nuovi possedimenti. Avvertirò i custodi delle mie decisioni ma non farò menzione del nome di mia figlia…”.</p><p>André fissò lo sguardo sul generale.</p><p>“Di lei…”.</p><p>Si alzò il generale che proprio in quella stanza lui stesso le avrebbe tolto la vita se non fosse stato per André. Adesso in qualche modo il destino del padre si divideva da quello della figlia, per davvero.</p><p>Così dovevano andare le cose quindi.</p><p>“Cancellerò ogni traccia della sua esistenza nella nostra famiglia!” – concluse severo, quasi freddo – “Nulla dovrà esistere di lei, né il suo nome…né i suoi vestiti…i libri…nulla. Farò portare via il quadro che è stato fatto poco tempo fa…nulla…non dovranno restare tracce del vostro passato…il Generale Bouillè ha amicizie potenti un po’ dovunque…”.</p><p>La voce si spense, ch’era difficile cancellare la vita d’una figlia, forse sarebbe stato più facile passare la gola a fil di spada, che davvero in quel modo lei non ci sarebbe stata più, ma così…</p><p> </p><p>Il generale aveva esaurito le informazioni necessarie.</p><p>Tutto si rimetteva nelle mani del destino che avrebbe deciso la sorte della figlia. Un destino cui il generale né altri si sarebbero potuti opporre e che si manifestò alla mente dell’uomo in tutta la sua drammatica imperiosità, che contro quel destino c’era poco da fare e né mappe o documenti o sotterfugi per scampare alla forca sarebbero equivalsi a scampare alla morte.</p><p>L’aria dolce della sera penetrava nella stanza, mentre là fuori, André ne era sicuro che anche lei le stesse osservando le stesse stelle.</p><p>Non avrebbe avuto importanza dove sarebbero andati ma ci sarebbero andati assieme…</p><p>Né il luogo, né il tempo avrebbe più avuto importanza.</p><p>Nulla eccetto <em>loro…</em></p><p>Che l’estate presto sarebbe volta al termine e l’aria si sarebbe tinta dell’odore delle correnti fredde da nord…</p><p>La città sarebbe divenuta ingrata e non li avrebbe protetti a lungo.</p><p><em>Nulla,</em> sarebbero stati <em>nulla i</em>n essa, e sarebbero stati <em>tutto</em> lontano da quel luogo e da quel tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale si congedò giustificandosi che sarebbe andato a controllare il lavoro dell’abate.</p><p>Non aveva altro d’aggiungere e la decisione presa tranciava di netto ogni barlume di speranza di rivedere la figlia.</p><p>Solo, André fissò lo sguardo all’esile traccia sulla carta che diventava erba e terra e polvere e fiori e alberi e ruscelli e fiumi e ponti e villaggi e mandrie al pascolo e volpi e uccelli e lepri…</p><p>E fuochi accesi di notte e sguardi lanciati lontano ad annusare l’aria per non imbattersi nei drappelli dei soldati.</p><p>Le dita si strinsero ad abbracciarla ed accarezzarla.</p><p>Pensò a lei.</p><p>E la sentì.</p><p>Poté ascoltare la voce, il respiro…</p><p>Negli occhi che l’osservavano.</p><p>E le mani su di sé…</p><p>Fu costretto ad affacciarsi alla finestra per non farsi portare via dalla nostalgia che lo avrebbe sicuramente distratto da ciò su cui ora doveva assolutamente concentrarsi.</p><p>Che ne era certo che anche lei lo stesse osservando, lo steso cielo…</p><p>L’odore della pioggia investì le narici.</p><p>“Domani sarò da te Jarjayes…” – disse piano che ne era certo, altrettanto, che lei lo stesse ascoltando…</p><p> </p><p>Il profumo umido della pioggia riportò alla mente le sue mani…</p><p>Le mani forti e dolcissime, sicure e leggere sulla pelle…</p><p>E labbra sospinte, acute e morbide e lisce e…</p><p>Su di sé il corpo di lui, dentro…</p><p>Dentro di sé, nell’anima…</p><p>Un’anima unica, in un unico pensiero, in un’unica vita.</p><p>Un brivido e dovette chiudere gli occhi per trattenerlo ed impedire al sangue di fermarsi e perché continuasse a fluire seppure lento e caldo.</p><p>“Ti aspetto…torna presto…” - sussurrò ricacciando lacrime mescolate alla pioggia pungente e profumata.</p><p>Gocce che sfiorarono il viso, incerte carezze a consolare la solitudine.</p><p> </p><p>Le esili gocce prima timide poi più fitte e prepotenti costrinsero la nonna di André a chiudere la finestra.</p><p>L’anziana aveva raggiunto il nipote e così i due s’erano finalmente potuti appartare a parlare di sé e del futuro, che André glielo doveva spiegare alla nonna che stava accadendo.</p><p>Madame Glacé era sempre stata al corrente di tutto ciò che riguardava la famiglia Jarjayes. E che mademoiselle non fosse tornata assieme ad André non era particolare di poco conto…</p><p>La donna era sulle spine ma stranamente non aveva ancora chiesto nulla.</p><p>Che André non se l’immaginava la ragione…</p><p> </p><p>Restarono entrambi qualche minuto in silenzio poi fu André ad iniziare a parlare per primo.</p><p>“Nonna tu stai bene?”.</p><p>“Certo caro. Ora che sei qui e ho visto che sei vivo sto meglio. Anche se sono stata molto in pensiero per te…ho avuto paura di non rivederti più…sono stata così in pensiero…”.</p><p>Tutti i pensieri e le parole rivolte al nipote…</p><p> </p><p>“Nonna…perché…perché non mi hai ancora chiesto nulla di lei?” - la spese con decisione e fermezza quella domanda André.</p><p>L’altra era turbata ed era evidente che Oscar fosse la ragione di suo silenzio.</p><p>Oscar e suo nipote, assieme…</p><p>“André…scusami…vedi…sì forse hai ragione…ma io non riesco più a pensare con lucidità. Da quando ve ne siete andati da questa casa tu e mademoiselle…e io ho creduto di non rivederti più…insomma …”.</p><p>Lo sguardo dell’anziana si posò sul nipote mentre gli occhi brillavano per le lacrime che lentamente scivolavano sul viso stanco.</p><p>“André…sei mio nipote…ti ho visto nascere e sei cresciuto con me…io…vorrei che tu fossi felice. Hai già fatto tanto per questa famiglia…”.</p><p>La chiosa sobria e velata fornì la risposta.</p><p><em>Tanto </em>non equivaleva a <em>tutto</em> e André comprese che per sua nonna, la vita del nipote valeva di più della devozione alla famiglia e forse persino più dell’amore…</p><p>Che adesso c’era la vita in gioco e forse…</p><p> </p><p>“André…tu ora stai rischiando la tua vita…per lei. So che le vuoi bene…le vuoi molto bene…ma non lo trovo giusto…non così tesoro mio…non così!”.</p><p>Nanny fu costretta a nascondere le lacrime e André corse a stringerle le mani e a cercare gli occhi ed il viso.</p><p>“Nonna ascoltami…ascolta le mie parole…io voglio bene ad Oscar…no…oh…no…non è vero…è troppo poco…lei, in realtà, lei è…la mia vita…lei è tutta la mia vita. Non potrei esistere se non esistesse lei. Non potrei respirare, non potrei sentire più nulla se non ci fosse lei. Lei è dentro di me, c’è sempre stata, da quando l’ho conosciuta e ci sarà sempre. I nostri destini saranno per sempre uniti qualsiasi cosa accadrà…”.</p><p>L’anziana lo guardò con tenerezza, come se in realtà conoscesse già il senso delle parole ma quel senso fosse troppo duro d’accettare, ch’esso avrebbe avuto conseguenze terribili.</p><p>Ma ora il senso era lì, tutto lì, nello sguardo di André che parlava di sé e di lei come fossero un’unica esistenza…</p><p>L’aveva sempre saputo nanny.</p><p> </p><p>“Lei…è…è malata e…non sappiamo quanto vivrà…almeno così ha detto il dottore. Devo fare di tutto per aiutarla…devo portarla via da Parigi…devo portarla lontano perché almeno possa…”.</p><p>André non proseguì, non le voleva pronunciare quelle dannate parole. Già la malattia era più che sufficiente a rallentare il sangue e spezzare il respiro.</p><p>Le parole s’imposero ugualmente, ch’esse bastarono a colpire l’altra.</p><p>Negli occhi il terrore e l’incredulità e la bocca tappata da sé che nanny non poteva gridare a quell’ora, mentre prese a tremare, a domandarsi perché e perché non se ne fosse accorta neppure lei…</p><p>“La mia bambina…non è possibile…” – balbettò piano negando.</p><p>“Nonna…io spero di salvarla. Voglio credere che sarà così…Parigi…Parigi non ci proteggerà più e nemmeno questo paese…il generale mi ha chiesto di portarla via…”.</p><p>“Ve ne andrete?”.</p><p>Il respiro si piegò che anche quella notizia…</p><p>“Via, sì…”.</p><p>“Dove…”.</p><p>“Te lo dirà lui quando sarà il momento. Nessuno dovrà mai saperlo…anche tu…anche tu dovrai dimenticarti di noi…”.</p><p>“Io? Io dovrei dimenticarmi di voi? Ma come potrei?”.</p><p>“Potresti, se ti dicessi che questo salverebbe la vita a me e a lei?”.</p><p>L’affondo suonò quasi crudele se non che nanny lo sapeva che c’era la vita delle persone di mezzo, adesso.</p><p>“Io…io…se è così…”.</p><p>André annuì abbracciandola. Anche lui si rese conto che non avrebbe più potuto incontrarla e che forse nemmeno avrebbe potuto restarle accanto negli ultimi istanti della sua vita.</p><p>L’amore poteva scorrere anche da lì, che forse esso sarebbe stato ancora più visibile e pieno, proprio dove non ci sarebbe stato più nessuno da abbracciare e consolare.</p><p> </p><p>André guardò nanny chiedendole aiuto, chiedendo il suo abbraccio ed il suo conforto, forse gli ultimi, perché la disperazione s’era innalzata e la solitudine pesava adesso.</p><p>Non quella di quelle poche ore, ma quella che sarebbe stata...</p><p>L’avrebbe persa questa era la realtà.</p><p>Avrebbe perso la sua Oscar e nulla avrebbe potuto cambiare questa terribile realtà.</p><p>Sua nonna l’abbracciò forte, per sorreggerlo e per sostenere sé stessa.</p><p>Ecco perché il generale era stato così evasivo, dicendole solo che loro due stavano bene.</p><p>Le aveva nascosto la realtà più atroce che ora le stava rivelando André.</p><p>Il suo André, che avrebbe dovuto sopportare questo ed un giorno sarebbe rimasto solo…</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonami tesoro mio, perdonami per non aver capito. Ti voglio bene. Vorrei solo che tu fossi felice, vorrei che tu potessi essere felice nella tua vita. Decidi tu quale sarà la strada che vorrai scegliere…”.</p><p>“Certo nonna… sai che anch’io ti voglio bene e credimi quando ti dico che io sono felice…e desidero rendere felice anche lei perché se lo sarà lei allora lo sarò anch’io…”.</p><p>“Ho capito…”.</p><p>Un fazzoletto ad asciugare le lacrime assieme alle mani del nipote appoggiate alle guance.</p><p>“Mi dispiace…” – disse piano André.</p><p>“No…io ho vissuto la mia vita ed è giusto che anche tu viva la tua…ti prego abbracciala da parte mia. Abbraccia forte la mia bambina e dille che le voglio bene, che le ho sempre voluto bene e che mi mancherà tanto…”.</p><p>Le lacrime ebbero il sopravvento e la conversazione terminò così, silenziosamente, cullata dal lento incedere della piaggia sui vetri delle finestre, sulle pietre dell’edificio, sulla campagna, sulle fronde, sui prati…</p><p>Pioggia perduta nella campagna arsa…</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>“Dannata pioggia!”.</p><p>L’imprecazione se ne uscì sibilata, mentre il respiro affannato s’innalzava e i muscoli si tendevano vibrando ed affondando nel corpo sconosciuto e caldo d’un viso anch’esso sconosciuto, che non era davvero possibile fare finta di non aver più desideri nella carne e che almeno quelli era necessario acquietarli, così, anche così, nel letto d’una puttana.</p><p>Le dita chiuse dietro la schiena, che non c’era verso d’intrecciarle a quelle dita sconosciute, mentre il sangue s’era scaldato, mescolato al vino ed al fumo rozzo della bettola, dove s’era rifugiato Alain, per cercare di calmarsi e di trovare tregua.</p><p>Le spalle curve del comandante, ci avrebbe voluto appoggiare la mano sopra, per accarezzare quella dannata tosse secca e tesa, che magari ci sarebbe riuscito così a togliergliela di dosso e a prendersela su di sé perché lei continuasse a vivere…</p><p> </p><p>L’affondo proseguì di nuovo ed un gemito morbido scosse i sensi.</p><p>Non percepiva nulla Alain, se non che affondava dentro un sogno che non gli apparteneva e quindi doveva scacciarlo dalla testa e dalla carne, mentre questa prendeva a tendersi e a godere delle spinte intense che si regalava, ad una ad una, sommando le forze e la disperazione e la dannazione…</p><p>Che adesso l’aveva capito che cosa fosse stata la dannazione di quel dannato soldato che s’era ritrovato tra i piedi quasi un anno prima.</p><p>Averlo saputo, Alain, l’avrebbe lasciata subito la Guardia Metropolitana.</p><p>Averlo saputo che alla fine anche lui ci sarebbe finito dentro fino al collo in quella storia infernale…</p><p> </p><p>Ci provò a chiudersi sulla bocca della puttana che s’era scelto, che quella non avrebbe fatto storie ad accoglierlo, dannato e bastardo come adesso si sentiva, perché lui non sarebbe riuscito a restare zitto e buono in un angolo, come aveva fatto quel dannato di André per tutta la vita.</p><p>Le mani presero ad esplorare il corpo sconosciuto, stringendoselo addosso per non lasciarlo sgusciare via.</p><p>Affondarci dentro e pensare d’essere dentro un altro corpo, ma quella voce flebile e poi piano piano impostata, quel tanto che bastava per illuderlo d’essere lui ad esser bravo, non poteva essere quella di lei…</p><p>Chissà come doveva essere la sua voce e chissà come doveva essere affondare nel corpo ora docile e lieve…</p><p>L’aveva rivista in quei giorni, spezzata dalla malattia eppure limpidamente viva…</p><p>Di sbieco se l’era guardata ancora ed ancora e aveva osservato i suoi occhi mentre tutti loro, chiusi nella stanzetta, parlavano di diritti e di assemblee e di voti e di…</p><p>Si guardavano, lei e Andrè e pareva non vedessero altri che sé stessi e si ascoltavano anche se non aprivano bocca…</p><p> </p><p>Un altro affondo.</p><p>La voce si spezzò roca e lo pronunciò quel nome, quell’appellativo che per lui sarebbe rimasto per sempre addosso a lei.</p><p>
  <em>Comandante…</em>
</p><p>Annusò il respiro della sua puttana, leccò il corpo, i seni, e morse la pelle…</p><p>Ci provò a sentirla, lei, l’altra…</p><p>Mentre sentì salire la voragine che lo richiamava giù, giù, all’Inferno…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alain…</em>
</p><p>Gli parve di sentirlo il proprio nome, che non l’aveva neanche detto come si chiamava lui a quella puttana…</p><p>Come faceva a saperlo quella il suo nome?</p><p>
  <em>Alain…</em>
</p><p>Che ci fosse finito sul serio nel fuoco vacuo dell’Inferno e quella lì sotto non fosse solo una dannata puttana ma fosse lei che glielo sussurrava il nome all’orecchio?</p><p>Se l’immaginò allora di prenderla così, lei, anche se lo fece solo per un istante, che gli pareva l’avrebbe sporcata lei, con quei pensieri dannati, e s’immaginò d’affondarci dentro e di sentirla tendersi come arco, come corda, come freccia che resta lì, in attesa d’esser accarezzata e puntata e lasciata scivolare via per cantare, suonare, trafiggere…</p><p> </p><p>La pioggia sì, lavava via il lercio di quella corte mentre i passi ci affondavano e scorrevano lungo i muri sbrecciati per inforcare il voltone giusto, che nelle corti dei miracoli i labirinti son sempre in agguato e pure un rivoluzionario potrebbe perdersi e finire con la gola tagliata da un saltimbanco borseggiatore…</p><p> </p><p>La pioggia sì, inzuppava i mantelli scuri di quelli che con le dovute cautele e stando attenti a non inumidirla troppo, riponevano nelle bisacce la polvere nera, quella fina che prende fuoco subito e non dà scampo, anche se il legno è bagnato, ma se poi magari sopra ci si sparge l’olio, quello che serve per illuminare le strade, e poi un poco di pece, allora sì che l’Inferno s’innesca molto meglio…</p><p> </p><p>La pioggia sì, scorreva a rivoli lungo la strada che portava al palazzo e schizzava dalle ruote della carrozza che avanzava piano ma non troppo, per far presto ed arrivare prima che la speranza di vedere un volto conosciuto svanisse e quel volto, anch’esso, svanisse, per portare con sé quell’altro volto, quello di una figlia ch’era parsa perduta, inghiottita dalle viscere di Parigi, che invece quella città l’aveva salvata…</p><p> </p><p>La pioggia avvolse il suono del nome chiamato a labbra strette, sussurrato morbido, quasi lei fosse lì, accanto, immersa nel sonno, che il sonno fu lieve e beffardo e André dovette imporsi di dormine che sennò il giorno dopo davvero non sarebbe riuscito a recuperare in fretta l’orientamento e a tornare da lei…</p><p>S’impose di pensarla intensamente, per sentirla e perché anche lei sentisse lui.</p><p>La chiamò tante volte, quella notte.</p><p>Invocò il suo nome per chiederle di venire, come se, sentendo la propria voce pronunciare quel nome, la sua presenza si sarebbe fatta viva, di carne e sangue, di pelle lieve e labbra morbide, com’era accaduto nelle sere precedenti quando erano soli ad ascoltare l’uno il respiro dell’altra.</p><p> </p><p>La pioggia avvolse i pensieri e i respiri, guidandoli nel ricordo del profumo, delle dita sulla pelle e delle mani strette…</p><p>La pioggia…</p><p>La pioggia s’impadronì dei pensieri e li lavò e li consolò per guidarli verso il giorno che presto sarebbe sorto di nuovo.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>André aprì gli occhi…</p><p>Le braccia e le gambe erano intorpidite dalla stanchezza, che forse aveva dormito un’ora o poco più, ma persino nel sonno la distanza era stata implacabile, che non c’era stato verso di smettere nemmeno per un istante di pensare a lei e questo l’aveva dilaniato nell’attesa di poter tornare.</p><p>La mente e l’anima erano ancora nel loro regno maledetto mentre il corpo si era forzatamente dovuto staccare da quel posto ed avviarsi in un’altra direzione.</p><p> </p><p>Gli parve di sentire il rumore di una carrozza che stava entrando nel cortile.</p><p>Si affacciò rapido alla finestra e gli sembrò di scorgere una figura femminile scendere dal mezzo quando questi si fermò nel piazzale.</p><p>Sentì bussare alla porta e sua nonna entrò.</p><p>“André sei sveglio? Sono io”.</p><p>“Sì nonna entra pure…”.</p><p>L’interrogò con lo sguardo…</p><p>“Caro…madame vorrebbe vederti…vorrebbe parlare con te, chiederti di lei…”.</p><p>“Madame Jarjayes è qui? E’ venuta a quest’ora?”.</p><p>Si stupì Andrè. Non era neppure l’alba e aveva appena smesso di piovere e l’aria era fresca e umida.</p><p>“Il generale l’ha fatta tornare…ma lei ha potuto lasciare la reggia solamente ora…”.</p><p>“Va bene…”.</p><p> </p><p>André si lavò e si vestì. Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta avrebbe parlato con la madre di Oscar ma poi si sarebbe avviato verso Parigi.</p><p>Non sarebbe riuscito a resistere un’altra ora in quella casa.</p><p>Doveva tornare, doveva vederla…</p><p>Lei lo stava aspettando e ne era certo nemmeno lei respirava adesso…</p><p> </p><p>La madre di Oscar gli corse incontro non appena lo vide.</p><p>Nessuno fece nomi…</p><p>Le intenzioni del generale avevano preso a dispiegarsi lentamente ma inesorabilmente, che già quell’incontro si palesava rischioso.</p><p>Ma non si poteva chiedere ad una madre di rinunciare a conoscere del destino della propria figlia.</p><p>Tutto il destino…</p><p>O quasi.</p><p>André gettò uno sguardo interrogativo verso il generale che pure era presente e questi negò col capo.</p><p>L’altro comprese che la madre di Oscar non sapeva nulla e nulla avrebbe dovuto sapere.</p><p>Che erano vivi era tutto ciò che bastava sapere.</p><p>Troppo.</p><p> </p><p>André non fece altro che confermarle ciò che Madame Jarjayes già sapeva.</p><p>Gli parve che l’altra non fosse del tutto convinta ma Madame Jarjayes non avrebbe potuto oltrepassare il volere del marito. Sottomessa alla sua potestà, stretta nel desiderio dell’altro di proteggerla, che la potestà serviva anche a quello, a tutelare chi fosse stato debole.</p><p>Madame strinse le dita al piccolo sacchetto che estrasse dalla tasca del vestito.</p><p>Se l’immaginava che ci fosse dell’altro e che lei si sarebbe dovuta accontentare di quelle poche parole.</p><p>Ci lesse altro nel volto dell’uomo che aveva di fronte ma ci lesse anche l’intenso desiderio di tornare, il più presto possibile da lei, dalla figlia. E madame era questo che desiderava, che lui tornasse da lei e riannodasse le loro esistenze, quella della madre e della figlia, che, molto probabilmente non si sarebbero riviste più, mai più.</p><p> </p><p>Madame Jarjayes prese la mano di André e fece scivolare sul palmo due piccoli oggetti.</p><p>Due anelli, uno più sottile, l’altro leggermente più spesso si posarono leggeri, risuonando nel silenzio del mattino, nella mano.</p><p>“Questo è il mio dono per voi…vorrei che li prendessi tu. Uno è per te ed uno per lei. Spero di rivederla un giorno…”.</p><p>La voce uscì non convinta.</p><p>“Spero che qualsiasi cosa accada lei potrà essere felice. E che potrai esserlo anche tu…”.</p><p>Stavolta le parole furono intensamente tese e dirette.</p><p>Il Generale Jarjayes annuì, che allora doveva aver raccontato alla moglie quanto era necessario raccontare, l’essenziale d’una storia nata tanto tempo prima e che avrebbe tentato di sopravvivere al tempo ed alla Storia.</p><p>La donna lo fissò con sguardo dolce e malinconico, mentre gli occhi si velarono di lacrime leggere che scesero e rigarono le guance.</p><p>André rimase ancora una volta sorpreso per l’ennesimo gesto d’affetto dei genitori verso la figlia e, indirettamente verso di sé.</p><p>Allora davvero adesso si era diventati tutti uguali, così, anche così, amando e basta…</p><p> </p><p>Sì, si era tutti uguali…</p><p>Nobili e plebei, borghesi e pezzenti, aristocratici e ribelli.</p><p>Ognuno s’addentrava nel cuore della propria corte.</p><p>Il Re alla Corte di Versailles…</p><p>Ed un’altra regina a quella dei Miracoli, a Parigi…</p><p> </p><p>“Allora?”.</p><p>I due nell’angolo della stanza abbassarono lo sguardo, la fronte corrugata dal dubbio di non saper che rispondere all’interlocutore che s’era piazzato a cavalcioni della sedia, il tavolo unico mobile scalcagnato a dividere l’esistenza dei due da quella dell’altro.</p><p>Chi fosse quello non aveva importanza.</p><p>Non doveva essere di certo un gendarme, perché era solo, e di solito quelli s’aggiravano più numerosi e mettevano a ferro e fuoco ogni pertugio, ogni edificio, ogni cantina. Tutto…</p><p>Quello invece se ne stava lì, il viso sotto il cappuccio ad osservare i due che aveva incontrato poco fuori e che ci avevano provato a sfilargli i quattrini che quello teneva sotto il mantello.</p><p>Li aveva fatti tintinnare per bene, troppo, che i due ladruncoli non ci avevano creduto che quell’altro l’avesse fatto apposta, per attirarli lì…</p><p>Le dita c’erano quasi riuscite ed erano arrivate al fondo dell’esiguo percorso, ma l’altro le aveva strette in una morsa e le aveva bloccate, tanto che il ragazzino s’era dimenato e aveva soffiato e gridato e l’altro gli s’era avventato addosso per liberare il primo e tutt’e due s’erano ritrovati gli occhi lividi addosso, trascinati in quel pertugio lurido e buio e la domanda piantata lì, addosso.</p><p>
  <em>Dove si trovano i nuovi sovrani?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, i nuovi sovrani…</em>
</p><p>Come si faceva adesso a mentire, che i nuovi sovrani ormai tutti sapevano chi fossero e a tutti era stato ordinato di scordarne il nome e la faccia, perché tutti avrebbero dovuto proteggerli, perché…</p><p>Perché i sovrani avevano combattuto per i più deboli, sempre, per loro…</p><p>Perché avevano tirato giù le torri nere…</p><p>Perché avevano impedito che i poveracci si ritrovassero con i ferri ai polsi…</p><p>Che gliel’avevano detto che i sovrani avevano a cuore il destino dei bambini dimenticati…</p><p>Sì, nella Corte dei Miracoli li conoscevano tutti i nuovi sovrani…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lei, la Regina…</em>
</p><p>Sì, perché tutti alla corte s’erano stupiti che lei fosse davvero una regina, lo sguardo azzurro e teso, che aveva osservato, in passato, gli angoli della città e alla corte ne erano certi che lei li avesse sempre conosciuti e riconosciuti i ladruncoli di strada, quelli che veloci come il vento riuscivano a prendersi una mela o un pezzo di pane.</p><p>La regina li aveva fermati, presi, e aveva ordinato ai suoi soldati di far restituire il maltolto e poi li aveva lasciati andare, soprattutto i più piccoli e magri, quelli che non avrebbero avuto nessuno a chieder di farli uscire da galera.</p><p> </p><p>Ed il nuovo sovrano, quello ch’era sempre con lei…</p><p>Anche lui, anche lui era davvero un sovrano, che di quei tempi era difficile trovare un soldato che afferrasse il polso di un dannato macellaio e lo fermasse e gl’impedisse di prendere a scudisciate il garzone che s’era messo in tasca un osso scartato.</p><p>I nuovi sovrani di quella strana corte…</p><p>Alla fine c’erano arrivati a trovarli…</p><p> </p><p>Che quella non era una vera corte, no…</p><p>Non sarebbe mai potuta esistere una corte che avesse protetto altri sovrani, altri da quelli che abitavano la loro santa Reggia di Versailles…</p><p>Un intero quartiere, edifici fatiscenti che stavano in piedi solo grazie ai santi protettori di Parigi, muri sbrecciati e rosi dal tempo e da mani dannate, che ci avevano scavato dentro, porte, pertugi, finestre, cunicoli chissà quando…</p><p>Un formicaio che andava estirpato e distrutto, il suo popolo annientato, i suoi dannati sovrani spazzati via…</p><p> </p><p>Il guardiano si ritrovò una spada puntata in faccia e lo sguardo si sollevò verso il soldato incappucciato che gli diceva di lasciar perdere e che non era il caso di spegnere i lampioni, anche se era quasi giorno. Servivano accesi quei lumi, per delimitare i confini di quel luogo infernale e perché nessuno riuscisse a scappare, che le porte di accesso a quel labirinto venivano ad una ad una chiuse, sprangate, e quelli dentro s’erano svegliati e si chiedevano perché, perché non potevano più uscire.</p><p>Nessuno cantava più, nessuno ballava o suonava…</p><p>Non c’era verso di prepararsi per uscire e andare ad elemosinare una moneta o un tozzo di pane vecchio.</p><p>Chiusi dentro, affacciati alle finestre e sotto le torce che andavano e venivano…</p><p> </p><p>“Madame, farò come mi avete chiesto. Porterò questi anelli ad Oscar e le dirò che sono da parte vostra. Vi ringrazio dal profondo del cuore”.</p><p>“Sono io che devo ringraziarti André. So quanto le vuoi bene e…”.</p><p>Madame Jarjayes non riuscì più a parlare. Lasciò la mano di André e si coprì il viso mentre le lacrime ora scendevano libere ed il corpo era scosso da profondi respiri.</p><p> </p><p>L’abisso, lì, dentro Parigi, diveniva voragine…</p><p>L’abisso lì, a Palazzo Jarjayes si colmava, delle mani giunte d’una madre che pregava di non abbandonare la figlia.</p><p> </p><p>Di lì a poco la porta della stanza si aprì.</p><p>L’abate s’affacciò e in tono sommesso avvertì che il lavoro era terminato.</p><p>Pareva che il tempo avesse preso a correre talmente velocemente adesso…</p><p>Era necessario che André provasse la lente.</p><p>Tutti spostarono la loro attenzione su quell’evento. L’abate porse il piccolo oggetto che pareva fragilissimo nella sua immensa potenza ed al passaggio della luce sprigionò aghi luminosi nella stanza, mentre il giorno s’insinuava prepotente nella penombra.</p><p>Luccicava il filo argenteo che circondava il cristallo.</p><p> </p><p>André chiuse per un istante l’occhio.</p><p>Si sistemò il cristallo, leggero, l’unico fastidio dato dalla sensazione fredda d’averlo addosso.</p><p>Esso svanì in fretta quando spostò lo sguardo aperto costatando di riuscire a seguire con facilità la linea di luce che dalla finestra si proiettava sul pavimento per poi perdersi nell’ombra della stanza.</p><p>Seguì il raggio finendo per affacciarsi.</p><p>Nella flebile luce dell’alba intravide la scuderia e le aiuole e i sentieri del giardino e le foglie argentee che si specchiavano al chiaro del giorno, riflettendo in infinite linee i raggi che colpivano le gocce d’acqua del temporale notturno appena passato.</p><p>I contorni meglio distinti…</p><p>Le ombre non più fuse con la luce ma separate, come doveva essere.</p><p>I colori delle nuvole screziate di rosa e azzurro…</p><p>Le linee, i contorni, tutto più nitido e deciso d’un tempo, s’impressero nella mente, mozzando il respiro, come se tutti i sensi fino a quel momento piegati nell’infinita fatica di compensare quello della vista irrimediabilmente indebolita, potessero finalmente sollevarsi e tornare ciascuno a dedicarsi al proprio compito.</p><p>Un equilibrio nuovo s’impadronì della mente, come stesse vedendo per la prima volta…</p><p>Da sempre.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora?” – chiese l’abate fissando l’altro.</p><p>“Io…monsieur…non so come…”.</p><p>“Ringraziarmi? Oh…non c’è di che! Siete giovane…che senso avrebbe avuto privarsi della vista?” – chiosò l’ometto sfilandosi i propri occhialetti e prendendo a pulirli con un lembo della tonaca.</p><p>André tornò a guardarlo, togliendosi la lente.</p><p>I contorni si sfocarono…</p><p>L’abate annuì.</p><p>“Bene…vedo che hai compreso ciò che ho spiegato ieri… non penso che questa lente potrà risolvere del tutto il tuo problema…”.</p><p>“Volete dire che potrei perdere la vista comunque?”.</p><p>“Temo di sì…”.</p><p>André deglutì…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Tutto questo non sarebbe servito.</p><p>Forse solo per portarla lontano e per…</p><p>Dio, non per vederla morire…</p><p>No…</p><p>“Questa lente potrà aiutarti nei prossimi tempi, forse per qualche anno ancora…ad attenuare il tuo disorientamento. Ma non eliminerà il rischio che tu un giorno non possa vedere più. Non lo posso escludere con certezza. Usa la lente con parsimonia e vedrai che la tua vista si manterrà stabile e almeno non peggiorerà…”.</p><p>André riverì l’abate che lo salutò con un sorriso quasi paterno.</p><p> </p><p>“Grazie infinite monsieur. Grazie di cuore…” – si limitò a replicare riponendo la lente - “Ora Signor Generale è meglio che ritorni a Parigi. Riferirò quanto mi avete detto e…”.</p><p>Jarjayes annuì.</p><p>Non era necessario esporre altro.</p><p>I nodi di quell’impresa erano sotto le dita ed i sensi di tutti…</p><p>“André ascolta, metterò gli anelli assieme ai documenti che dovrà preparare mio marito” – disse piano Madame Jarjayes – “Nel frattempo…dille che le voglio bene e che pregherò per voi…”.</p><p>“Non temete madame, mi prenderò cura di lei…”.</p><p>Nessun nome, nessun accenno…</p><p>André non disse altro. Prese il mantello con cui era venuto e salutò sua nonna con una bacio.</p><p>Si sussurrarono ancora qualche parola, ma l’anziana lesse nel volto del nipote il desiderio di tornare, che da quando era arrivato, solo in quell’istante, intravide il barlume di felicità come se la permanenza in quella casa avesse avuto un unico obiettivo, un’unica ragione, quella di tornare, il più presto possibile, nonostante la necessità di prendere accordi proprio con il generale e proprio per la salvezza di Oscar.</p><p>Non si torna indietro…</p><p> </p><p>La nonna l’abbracciò un’ultima volta prima di vederlo scomparire nel corridoio che portava al retro della casa. Il generale l’accompagnò alle scuderie e lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando André non scomparve nella curva della strada che conduceva lontano.</p><p> </p><p>“Che c’è?”.</p><p>Alain sgranò lo sguardo verso la ruffiana della bettola. Se l’era trovata davanti e non si capacitava che il tempo fosse trascorso così in fretta. Dannazione era lì solo da…</p><p>“Siete Alain?”.</p><p>“Perché volete saperlo?” – grugnì l’altro sollevandosi dalle lenzuola, mostrandosi così com’era, il torso nudo, gli occhi lividi, il respiro spezzato, che l’altra non si scompose. Di uomini in quello stato ne aveva visti tanti, che non era tanto lo sguardo un poco sfatto a raccontare della disperazione, quanto quello che andavano cercando in mezzo alle cosce d’una puttana e che chissà dove, invece, avrebbero voluto trovare…</p><p>Altrove, senz’altro, non sicuramente lì, in un postribolo d’infimo ordine.</p><p>“Vi stanno cercando…” – sibilò l’altra che neppure lei pareva d’accordo nell’interrompere il lavoro delle sue ragazze.</p><p>“Che…mi stanno cercando?”.</p><p>Alain fissò l’altra per qualche secondo.</p><p>“Un certo Pierre…”.</p><p>“Pierre…Pierre…”.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pierre…</em>
</p><p>Quello ch’era tornato quasi subito nella milizia.</p><p>Un balzo e Alain si ritrovò ad inforcare le brache e poi la camicia, fiondandosi giù dalle scale, mentre gli stivali gli penzolavano da sotto le braccia, lerci di fango. La testa scoppiava e…</p><p>“Alain…”.</p><p>Il suo nome, di nuovo.</p><p>Alain si piantò sull’altro, ch’era un secolo che non lo vedeva e se lo sentiva che l’altro non poteva portare notizie buone, che non aveva senso che l’altro fosse venuto fin lì.</p><p>“Come hai fatto a trovarmi?” – chiese a bruciapelo.</p><p>“Lascia perdere…ho delle notizie…m’hanno detto ch’eri qui…dannazione…ti ho cercato ovunque!”.</p><p>“Che succede?”.</p><p>Il respiro immobile mentre i due si guardarono.</p><p> </p><p>“Danilly…”.</p><p>“L’informatore di Saint Antoine?”.</p><p>“Sì…mi ha cercato in Rue de la Chaussèe d’Antin…pensava di trovare te ma io gli ho detto che saresti tornato solo tra qualche giorno…mi ha detto…”.</p><p>“Che ti ha detto?”.</p><p>Alain afferrò l’altro per la giacca.</p><p>“Alain ascolta è molto importante quello che sto per dirti. E’ da ieri notte che ti cerco e alcuni dei miei compagni mi hanno detto che ti avrei trovato qui…”.</p><p>“Mi stai cercando da oggi? E perché? Parla!”.</p><p>“Ieri sera c’è stata una specie di rissa in una bettola su a Montmartre. Alla fine tre soldati hanno prelevato un tizio ubriaco e lo hanno portato via con loro…”.</p><p>“E allora? Cos’è una specie d’avvertimento a bere di meno?” - sibilò Alain che si sentiva pervaso da una terribile sensazione, incombente.</p><p>“No…no…dannazione…non hai capito. Danilly…quello ha detto che non si parlava d’altro…da ieri sera…e così s’è messo ad ascoltare quello che si diceva…pare che una giovane cameriera sia stata aggredita da un tizio…”.</p><p>“Pierre…che razza di racconto stai tirando fuori? Che c’entra?”.</p><p>“Quella andava raccontando che il tizio che l’ha aggredita s’era visto soffiare il denaro da quello a cui avrebbe dovuto dare informazioni…una specie di ricompensa…”.</p><p>“Ricompensa…” – balbettò Alain che iniziava a capire – “Per cosa? Dimmelo!!”.</p><p>“Quello parlava di un <em>comandante</em>…”.</p><p> “Un comandante?”.</p><p>Alain scandì la parola.</p><p>Non si cercavano molti ufficiali di quei tempi a Parigi, che nessuno di quelli s’era mai ribellato e una soltanto l’aveva fatto e <em>quella </em>la stavano cercando allora.</p><p>“Dio…di chi stai parlando?”.</p><p>“Chi? Di chi? Ma sei scemo? Danilly non sbaglia mai! Ha detto che quella cameriera ha parlato di un militare, un ufficiale pare, che avrebbe partecipato all’assalto della Bastiglia…capisci…”.</p><p>“No…non lei…”.</p><p>Alain negò con la testa, che non c’era niente da negare, ch’era tutto chiaro come il sole.</p><p> </p><p>“L’hanno trovata!” – gridò a sua volta Pierre e lo sguardo s’impietrì – “Quel tizio potrebbe aver scoperto dove si trova e potrebbe aver…venduto sì…venduto quest’informazione a quell’altro, che nessuno ha capito chi fosse…ma quell’ubriaco avrebbe anche detto che l’altro cercava un militare forse…forse per ammazzarlo…e quel che è peggio è che i soldati lo hanno portato via subito dopo…e potrebbe averlo detto anche a loro? Vai a capire che razza di gente è quella… <em>lei…lei</em>…l’hanno trovata lo capisci adesso? Io non lo so dove sta…tu sì! Devi avvertirla, dannazione…oppure quelli…”.</p><p>Gli occhi di Alain furono attraversati da un lampo di terrore. Ora aveva capito cosa stava accadendo.</p><p>“Maledizione…bisogna avvertire il Comandante. Dobbiamo portarla via. Quel posto ormai non è più sicuro…Pierre…cerca…cerca quel giornalista…sai quello ch’era con noi alla Bastiglia... riferiscigli quello che hai detto a me…”.</p><p>Alain arretrò e squadrò l’altro solo un ultimo istante.</p><p>Solo per prendere la rincorsa…</p><p>Dannazione gli pareva d’esser così lontano adesso, troppo lontano…</p><p>Che un posto valeva l’altro, perché se fosse tornato troppo presto e l’avesse rivista non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a non piantarle gli occhi addosso, a non fissarla per imprimere nella mente la sua immagine.</p><p>
  <em>Stupido che sei…non dovevi uscire. Dovevi restare con lei. Maledizione…Dio fa che non sia troppo tardi….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Correva Alain, correva lungo le strade tiepidamente rischiarate e cariche di pioggia, mentre le pozzanghere d’acqua riflettevano una luce fioca, la luce del nuovo giorno che si stava preparando a nascere.</p><p>E correva fingendo di non esistere che se si fosse imbattuto in qualche drappello, avrebbe faticato a sfuggire alle domande.</p><p>E correva dandosi del pazzo che ad amare una così ci si sarebbe rimessa la pelle, non c’era niente da fare…</p><p>Giù, giù nelle fogne, solo da lì si poteva passare, come i topi di fogna…</p><p>C’era già troppa luce adesso che l’alba quel giorno sarebbe stata infernale…</p><p> </p><p>La visione ampia e grande della città sfilava veloce alla destra, che dopo aver atteso d’attraversare la Senna, oltre Plain de Billancourt, Andrè intravide il profilo limpido del Louvre, laggiù, in lontananza…</p><p>Fu costretto a scendere da cavallo che a quell’ora correre come un forsennato per le vie silenziose della città sarebbe stato stupido.</p><p>Inebriante era allora il profumo della città che pareva risorgere dalla voragine dell’Inferno, tinta delle striature ocra e rosate del cielo, immersa negli arbusti di gelsomini e nei filari di tigli e di querce degli Champs-Elysées. E poi dei cipressi, come soldati sull’attenti, a proteggere i rovi intrecciati di rose e camelie…</p><p> </p><p>Inebrianti davvero quei profumi intensi…</p><p>Gli occhi presero a fissare il soffitto impagliato della stanza.</p><p>Sentori davvero subdoli e fugaci…</p><p>Che a quell’ora del mattino c’era abituata a percepire il profumo delle rose che sorgevano all’alba per godere della frescura ed ondeggiare lievi alla brezza. Solo delle rose s’intuiva la fragranza, dolce, pungente, tonda, screziata di carezze e respiri intrecciati…</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo prese ad ascoltare i gesti che avevano accompagnato ormai da giorni le ore del mattino.</p><p>Che quando aveva chiuso gli occhi l’aveva visto, l’aveva sentito accanto a sé.</p><p>L’aveva osservato nella mente come tante volte aveva fatto mentre lui dormiva.</p><p>Lei sveglia con la testa appoggiata vicinissima a lui ad osservare i riccioli scuri che incorniciavano il viso così familiare. Lineamenti che non si stancava mai di ripercorrere con gli occhi, con le dita, anche se lui dormiva, come a volersi accertare fosse proprio lui, Andrè, che per tanti anni le era stato accanto e aveva vegliato su di lei.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo, mentre dormiva sereno…</p><p>Le labbra che tante volte aveva visto sorridere nella loro infanzia e che con il tempo s’erano fatte sempre più increspate e tese.</p><p>Ora rivedeva tutto di lui.</p><p>Persino quando lei stessa non pensava di averlo mai osservato.</p><p>Ma ricordava particolari che ora non sfuggivano più.</p><p>Come se in realtà fossero sempre stati nella sua mente, anche se lei non ce li aveva messi. Eppure c’erano, perché erano lì davanti a lei e l’aiutavano a riempire la solitudine.</p><p>S’abbondonò all’incedere intenso del profumo delle rose e del piante del piccolo giardino, lasciandosi cullare dalla sensazione che regalava il sentore profondo e così legato al ricordo di lui.</p><p>Rosmarino, timo…</p><p>E poi…</p><p>L’incedere dei profumi s’amplificò ancora di più…</p><p> </p><p>Un battito leggero del cuore…</p><p>Un sussulto impercettibile animò la mente, scossa dai profumi che giungevano dentro.</p><p>Talmente intensi…</p><p>La Corte dei Miracoli riveriva la sua regina, che una regina non avrebbe mai dovuto fidarsi troppo né della propria corte, né dei propri sudditi.</p><p>I sensi s’innalzarono e imposero di seguire l’incedere del sentore raffinato e pulito…</p><p>Che forse André era tornato allora…</p><p> </p><p>Improvvisamente si ridestò dai pensieri e si chiese da dove venisse quel profumo.</p><p>Le porte erano tutte chiuse.</p><p>Si girò nel letto e lentamente aprì gli occhi, sforzandosi di comprendere…</p><p>La mente e l’istinto riannodarono le essenze, ricongiungendo l’attenzione ed allertandosi come era sempre stata sua abitudine.</p><p>Era pur sempre un soldato e pensare, ragionare, osservare e chiedersi ciò che accadeva intorno, con la mente prima che con gli occhi o le orecchie era ciò che le era stato insegnato, istintivamente.</p><p> </p><p>Non c’impiegò che un istante a scansarsi di lato mentre sgusciava via dalla traiettoria d’una lama livida che penetrò nel pagliericcio con un suono sordo e soffocato.</p><p>I sensi all’erta imposero d’arretrare e di fuggire che la lama si sollevò di nuovo e di nuovo scese lì, quasi trafiggendo il braccio.</p><p> </p><p>La lama d’un coltello….</p><p>Le dita ne oltrepassarono il filo che non era la lama ad essere importante in quell’istante…</p><p>Non quanto colui che l’impugnava e che si ritrovò il polso serrato in una stretta istintiva.</p><p> </p><p>Grida dapprima soffocate e lontane s’imposero ai sensi ch’erano bloccati lì, inchiodati alla strana danza di forze contrapposte che s’incuneavano per sopraffarsi a vicenda, mentre colpi ripetuti infrangevano il silenzio, trascinando via la calma dell’alba, il profumo delle rose, l’odore del corpo sfatto dopo l’amplesso silenzioso.</p><p>Altre grida, altri colpi che parevano asce intente a farsi strada nelle fragili pareti di legno tirate su per costruire il formicaio che andava distrutto…</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si mantenne sulla mano che in un istante gli occhi corsero a scorgere il volto di quello ch’era entrato, scuro, veloce, che s’era trascinato con sé il rancido fetore d’una vendetta atroce.</p><p>L’altro stava lì, impresso su di lei ad imprimere tutta la forza che poteva per affondare la lama, contro di lei. Respirare e respirare ancora…</p><p>Che non era certo ciò che stava accadendo.</p><p>Toglierselo di dosso, in un colpo, scansarlo, spingerlo via…</p><p> </p><p>Il piede fece leva e colpì allo stomaco l’altro che arretrò un poco finendo contro la parete.</p><p>In un istante, che nemmeno ebbe il tempo d’indietreggiare, quello l’afferrò per un braccio e la trascinò giù a terra, che tutto volò via, i pochi oggetti, il piatto in frantumi…</p><p>Nel fragore della piccola stanza violata s’imposero grida, nuove grida da fuori, che s’animavano sollevandosi e chiudendo i sensi che non si capacitavano.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si chiuse e si spezzò regalando all’intruso un istante di superiorità subito colmato dalle dita che si stringevano sull’elsa opponendo la lama della spada alla lama del coltello.</p><p>Che la forza impressa fu tale che il respiro venne meno e lei si ritrovò a terra, la gola bruciata dal minerale senso di vuoto che si sollevò…</p><p> </p><p>L’altro si fermò a sua volta e per la prima volta rivelò la sua voce…</p><p>“Bene…vedo che il destino m’ha preceduto…”.</p><p>Lei tentò di mantenersi all’erta mentre il respiro s’assottigliava.</p><p>“Se non dovessi riuscire io in quest’impresa…ci penserà la sorte…” – sibilò cinicamente alzandosi in piedi, incerto se tentare il tutto per tutto, che fuori stava accadendo qualcosa e le grida e i tonfi s’affollavano rivelando che quel luogo non era più sicuro.</p><p>Fu lei allora a volerlo tenere lì, che se doveva essere il destino a decidere della sua vita, allora il proprio destino se lo sarebbe scelto da sola.</p><p>Non l’avrebbe lasciato scappare, che gli pareva di conoscerlo quell’altro…</p><p>Ed era stanca d’esser un bersaglio…</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi puntarono sull’uomo che lentamente aveva preso a muoversi a piccoli passi tentando di guadagnare lo spazio che li divideva.</p><p>Il suono metallico delle lame che s’incrociarono spezzò di nuovo lo strano rigurgito di assurdi rumori,</p><p>Prima uno, poi due poi tre colpi in rapida successione riecheggiarono nella piccola stanza e nessuno dei due avversari si limitò a parare gli affondi e tutti e due tentarono di guadagnare la distanza che li divideva.</p><p>Ora era l’altro a volersi sottrarre ed era lei a volerlo lì, a sfidarlo, mentre tutt’intorno pareva sollevarsi una sorta di battaglia e l’aria pareva intrisa del sentore aspro e netto della pece scaldata, insinuata nei cunicoli d’una corte che ormai non è più tale.</p><p> </p><p>Ci provò a mettersi tra quello e la porta.</p><p>Ci provò, che il sentore della legna che aveva preso a bruciare si fece più intenso e netto inondando le narici e mozzando il respiro.</p><p>Le grida, di fuori…</p><p>I tonfi…</p><p>L’odore scuro ed acuto…</p><p>Era polvere da sparo.</p><p>Tutti e due la riconobbero…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si fermò incredula e l’altro fece altrettanto.</p><p>La spada sollevata per tentare l’ultimo affondo parato e ricondotto a terra, che il respiro si perse davvero e lei non ebbe la forza d’approfittare dell’incertezza.</p><p>Una spinta e si ritrovò contro la parete e nelle orecchie grida di disperazione, che divenivano pianti strazianti e tonfi e porte richiuse e risate becere e negli occhi il fumo che saliva…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Fece per imboccare la porta l’altro che rimase lì, impietrito, ritrovandosi lo sguardo atterrito del soldato ch’era riuscito a scendere all’Inferno, che adesso in quella corte di miracoli non ne sarebbero più accaduti di miracoli, che la corte sarebbe stata spazzata via…</p><p> </p><p>“Comandante…dobbiamo…”.</p><p>Incredulo Alain individuò l’estraneo…</p><p>Estrasse la spada a sua volta spaziando con gli occhi per la stanzetta, che subito s’era ritrovato una corporatura sconosciuta, ondeggiante, che si capiva che quello adesso voleva andar via, e Alain cercava lei, e squadrava lo spazio vuoto, nella speranza di vederla, che non fosse a terra e nessuno le avesse fatto del male.</p><p>La vide e nell’istante quello s’avventò su di lui e lui affondò la spada. Il primo colpo parato e poi il secondo…</p><p>L’altro prese a tirargli addosso tutto ciò che si ritrovava tra le mani…</p><p>Si doveva lasciare quel posto. Tutti adesso l’avevano compreso…</p><p>“Chi sei?”.</p><p>Glielo chiese Alain, chi fosse, a quell’altro…</p><p>E l’altro si avvide che alle sue spalle l’avversaria s’era rialzata e adesso se ne ritrovava due di avversari, circondato, mentre la voragine di calore investiva la carne e le stoffe e gli effluvi dorati delle rose prendevano a spegnersi soffocati dal fumo aspro.</p><p> </p><p>Alain fu costretto a desistere ed abbassò le braccia come ad arrendersi che in realtà voleva solo che l’altro liberasse la stanza e voleva che l’altro non lo vedesse dove si sarebbero diretti loro.</p><p>E quello non ci pensò due volte, che ormai l’aveva capito che anche se non l’avesse sgozzata lì, quella dannata non avrebbe avuto salva la vita.</p><p>Forse qualche altro mese ma nulla più.</p><p>Riuscì ad arrivare alla porta e a dileguarsi da dove era venuto.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si precipitò a terra.</p><p>Il fumo aveva preso a riempire la stanza cavalcando in volute grigiastre gli angoli bianchi del vecchi pollaio.</p><p>Le travi intrecciate di paglia scomparvero dalla vita…</p><p>“Comandante…siete ferita? State bene? Ma come ha fatto ad entrare quello? Chi era?”.</p><p>L’afferrò per le spalle che le parve davvero fosse morta e lei gli strinse la mano incapace di respirare…</p><p>“Dobbiamo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il boato alle spalle spezzò la voce e Alain si gettò su di lei, abbracciandola e chiudendosela sotto di sé mentre il fumo si scuriva sempre più ed il calore avanzava…</p><p>Colpi secchi di fucile spezzarono il disarmonico coro di grida e di rantoli e di passi che s’aggiravano increduli per la dannata corte…</p><p>
  <em>Via…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dobbiamo andare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Via…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un tonfo sordo…</p><p>L’assurdo silenzio precedette un boato ed il fragore s’impadronì delle strade assonate e immerse nella quiete del mattino, che i muri presero a gonfiarsi e poi ad implodere su di sé e poi esplosero proiettandosi per strada e rovesciandosi su chi c’era dentro gli edifici.</p><p>Che i soldati li avevano chiusi dentro, come topi di fogna da far sparire dalla faccia della terra…</p><p>E mattoni e legno e tutto quanto prese a schizzare in mille direzioni, mentre la polvere s’innalzava ed il calore s’infilava dentro le viscere della corte dannata, trascinandosi nelle volute infernali le vesti e i visi e le braccia e le gambe di chi voleva uscire e non poteva.</p><p> </p><p>Quelli attorno si svegliarono di soprassalto e ci provarono a scendere in strada, mentre le baionette spianate li fermarono che neanche un secchio d’acqua si poteva allungare per…</p><p>Dalle finestre su in alto, li videro affacciati i disperati che chiedevano di scappare e…</p><p> </p><p>I fucili si puntarono verso l’alto…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>I colpi ripetuti li costrinsero a tornare dentro…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>L’orrore dei corpi avvolti e contorti nelle fiamme dell’Inferno…</p><p>I vetri presero a fondersi che non era più possibile vedere nulla…</p><p>Le volute s’innalzarono aspre di corpi e legna e mattoni bruciati.</p><p>Dense ed orribili…</p><p>Nella debole luce del mattino le lingue di fuoco parvero ancora più dirompenti ed illuminarono da sole quasi tutto il quartiere mentre la gente, svegliata dal boato, guardava impietrita.</p><p>Le mura sbriciolate presero a crollare ripiegandosi su sé stesse…</p><p> </p><p>Lentamente il paesaggio si diradò e dall’altura che aveva raggiunto, vide Parigi giù sotto di sé.</p><p>Era un disertore ancora, un clandestino, un <em>nulla </em>che avrebbe perduto tutto…</p><p>Il cielo azzurro e pieno e chiaro, tinto di rosso, verso est, che tra poco sarebbe piovuto di nuovo, pareva attraversato da nuvole grigiastre ed evanescenti che salivano…</p><p>
  <em>Dio… </em>
</p><p>Il vento s’era fatto più intenso e piegava le cime alte dei pioppi ai lati dei canali irrigui che si snodavano lungo le strade.</p><p>L’aria era profumata d’erba e d’acqua mescolata alle stoppie fradice, appena tagliate.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo s’imputò alle strisce scure che si sollevavano lentamente verso l’alto, risucchiate da un vortice d’aria che le allungava e trascinava su, che fossero visibili a tutti, che fossero di monito a starci alla larga da quell’Inferno, lì, proprio lì, dentro Rue des Forges, che la strana creatura era stata partorita dal ventre della città e lo squarciava, nell’insolita forma proiettata verso l’alto.</p><p>André rimase a fissare le volute ed il cuore prese a battere che esse salivano da là, proprio da là…</p><p>Strinse le redini, che lui doveva arrivarci proprio là, che lei era…</p><p>Lei lo stava aspettando.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore si fermò, sospeso, come se il cuore, smettendo di battere avrebbe imposto alla mente di rallentare e fermarsi per combattere il pensiero, per rifiutarlo, che non c’era verso di staccare lo sguardo dal fumo.</p><p>
  <em>Da dove viene quel fumo? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sembra…Dio…fa che non sia lì…fa che non sia...</em>
</p><p>Risalì a cavallo che non avrebbe potuto camminare lentamente, che il cuore scoppiava adesso e colpì con forza le reni dell’animale, lanciandosi dentro le straducole che portavano lì…</p><p>Che il tempo di comprendere da dove saliva il fumo, Dio, quello non ce l’aveva e allora doveva arrivare il più vicino possibile…</p><p>
  <em>Aspettami…fa che non stia succedendo…non adesso…no!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grida, urla, incedere disarmonico di carri, ruote sfasciate atterrate dai buchi nelle strade, barili rovesciati…</p><p>Sguardi atterriti, occhi sgranati che da sotto osservavano il fumo che s’innalzava e s’insinuava nelle strade e toglieva la visuale e toglieva il respiro…</p><p>La gente correva lontano, tirandosi dietro i bambini, i vecchi, gli animali…</p><p> </p><p>Lui nella direzione opposta a quella della folla, scansava tutti, incuneando i passi tra i carretti, appiattendosi contro i muri. Abbandonò il cavallo che non c’era verso di tirarselo dietro.</p><p>I passi, solo i passi forsennati continuavano a guadagnare spazio, che il tempo invece pareva essersi fermato laggiù, alle sue mani accarezzate, l’ultimo tocco prima di lasciarsi, le ultime parole sussurrate…</p><p>
  <em>Ti aspetto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André guardò in alto che dal fondo delle straducole non si riusciva più a vedere la colonna di fumo, ma la si poteva scorgere, apparire e scomparire, dagli scorci delle vie che attraversava rapido, incurante della gente che l’osservavano stupita.</p><p>Uno spintone…</p><p>Lo sguardo di sbieco intravide in lontananza alcune divise.</p><p>I soldati erano immobili, le baionette spianate…</p><p>Erano fermi come stessero assistendo ad una rappresentazione teatrale, in attesa dell’affondo finale che avrebbe condotto alla tragica fine degli eroi.</p><p> </p><p>Sentì persino un sordo avvertimento alle spalle.</p><p>Che doveva tornare indietro o quelli gli avrebbero sparato…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il primo errore…</em>
</p><p>Dirigersi là da dove tutti scappavano. Così se li attirò addosso gli sguardi dei soldatacci e del loro ufficiale che s’erano mossi, attraverso il passa parola che li aveva allarmati, che c’era un pazzo che voleva finire all’Inferno…</p><p>E solo un pazzo poteva desiderare di finirci in quell’Inferno se non per…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il secondo errore…</em>
</p><p>Fatale…</p><p>Due colpi di baionetta alle spalle, sparati in aria.</p><p>André non si fermò. Tentò di cambiare strada per ritrovare il pertugio, il voltone che l’avrebbe condotto dentro le viscere del suo effimero regno.</p><p>Imboccò la strada che portava all’edificio.</p><p>O a quello che restava della casa in cui, fino al giorno prima, era vissuto con lei…</p><p>L’aveva amata, accarezzata…</p><p>L’aveva stretta, respirando il suo respiro, annusando l’odore del corpo sfatto e pieno del proprio…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>André s’impietrì che di quelle mura ora non s’intravedevano che sbrecciati ruderi avvolti dalle fiamme.</p><p>Il fumo lo raggiunse all’imboccatura della strada. Ovunque a terra c’erano pietre, legni bruciati, pezzi di mattoni, tegole…</p><p>Tutto spazzato via…</p><p>Tutto.</p><p>Le porte, Dio, le porte del voltone erano sprangate. Le assi intaccate ed annerite dal fuoco erano ancora inchiodate, al loro posto.</p><p>S’udivano ancora grida da dentro…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Grida…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da dentro…</em>
</p><p>C’erano delle persone là dentro…</p><p>André si guardò intorno nel tentativo di riconoscere il viso, una figura conosciuta, una qualsiasi dei dannati ch’erano stati i loro sudditi, mentre il cuore s’era fermato, paralizzato dal terrore.</p><p>Perché proprio quella casa, in quel momento…</p><p>Provò a correre verso il portone, che si sarebbe buttato in mezzo alle fiamme…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il terzo errore…</em>
</p><p>Il suo nome, gridato, urlato, infranto contro la disperazione, che non c’era voce abbastanza alta perché lei lo sentisse, che non c’erano mani abbastanza forti per scardinare quelle assi annerite e fisse.</p><p>Gridare il suo nome, chiamarla, per capire dove fosse, se era viva, se quello in cui era finito era un sogno oppure una realtà talmente devastante da non poter essere sorretta dalla logica e della ragione.</p><p>Chiese a quelli che correvano nel tentativo di salvare le poche cose ch’erano state risparmiate dalla devastazione nelle case vicine.</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei…rispondimi ti prego…</em>
</p><p>Ciò che si trovò di fronte andava oltre l’immaginazione, oltre il senso di vendetta che pure sapeva essere spietato nella mente di certi nobili che non ammettono tradimenti o errori o...</p><p> </p><p>Le mani tremanti s’infilarono nel taschino. André estrasse la piccola lente e tentò d’inforcarla per comprendere.</p><p>Le dita tremarono, la pelle del viso colpita dall’ondata di calore, l’occhio si sgranò riconoscendo il rosso limpido e vivo del fuoco e dietro le finestre scure distinse corpi ammassati, disarmonici, e altri straziati dai vetri che s’erano infranti, colpiti dalle pallottole dei cecchini.</p><p>Tutto quanto scorreva di fronte a sé non poteva essere solo una coincidenza e allora altro non poteva significare che qualcuno era riuscito ad arrivare a loro.</p><p>Erano stati scoperti…</p><p>“Oscar…dove…sei? Dove…”.</p><p>La testa scoppiava, il viso venne investito dai frammenti inceneriti che lentamente ricadevano verso il basso, sospinti dal vento che ora s’era fatto più forte, mentre grosse gocce di pioggia si mescolavano al fumo denso che si spandeva dal luogo infernale.</p><p>La visione dello spettacolo terrificante si fece più nitida…</p><p> </p><p>André prese ad aggirarsi sconvolto nello spazio ridotto e devastato, incrociando gente che scappava, urlava, portava acqua</p><p>Le dita tremarono mentre lo sguardo corse al lato della piccola piazza antistante l’edificio.</p><p>Il cuore si fermò allora che lo vide da lontano il gruppetto di soldati intento ad osservare la scena.</p><p>Li aveva intravisti poco prima…</p><p>Quelli s’erano spostati allora.</p><p> </p><p>Riuscì a riconoscerli con facilità, che le divise gli erano familiari.</p><p>Quelle verdi scuro, inconfondibili, dei soldati al servizio di Bouillè, quello che aveva giurato vendetta sulla testa di Oscar.</p><p>Arretrò d’un passo che quel posto non lo voleva abbandonare, non prima d’averla trovata.</p><p>
  <em>Perché quelli erano lì?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse hanno capito dov’eravamo nascosti…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ci hanno…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trovato…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse sono qui per te…per trovarti…</em>
</p><p>Il pensiero adesso era un altro.</p><p>Unico flebile appiglio a cui tentò di aggrapparsi per non morire lì, in quell’istante, sperare che lei non fosse rimasta là sotto.</p><p>
  <em>Trovarla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi essere viva…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I soldati se ne stavano fermi all’inizio della strada e guardavano proprio nella sua direzione.</p><p>André mantenne lo sguardo su quelli, che se ne avvide con terrore, che quelli l’avevano visto.</p><p>Si rese conto che l’avevano notato e così nonostante stesse quasi impazzendo dall’angoscia di non sapere cosa fosse accaduto, decise d’indietreggiare per sfuggire allo sguardo.</p><p> </p><p>Ripose la lente, tirò su il cappuccio, le mani tremavano…</p><p>Non fece in tempo a voltarsi.</p><p>Che non s’era reso conto d’averlo gridato il nome di lei, così tante volte, che quelli…</p><p>“Fermati e alza le mani!”.</p><p>Capì che l’avevano riconosciuto.</p><p> </p><p>Sulla schiena la canna d’un fucile premeva contro le costole.</p><p>Di sbieco osservò il gruppo di soldati ch’era rimasto poco lontano. Su uno dei cavalli si trovava un uomo corpulento, celato da un mantello dalla tipica foggia militare, che non impedì ad André di riconoscere la persona che lo stava a sua volta guardando.</p><p>Riconobbe Bouillè…</p><p>Quello che aveva giurato di vendicarsi di lei, cercandola e….</p><p>
  <em>Mio Dio fa che lei non fosse là dentro…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pochi istanti per immaginarsi che non ci fossero arrivati a trovarla e a catturarla…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>L’Inferno…</p><p>Visione ancora più terribile che vederla marcire nel fondo d’una galera…</p><p>Non ci fu tempo per avere risposta.</p><p> </p><p>Il buio s’impose alla mente, che André intuì un colpo fortissimo alla schiena, il calcio del fucile, prima puntato su di lui, s’era abbattuto addosso come una scure.</p><p>Il dolore gli trapassò le ossa mozzandogli il respiro.</p><p>S’accasciò a terra sulle ginocchia cercando di respirare ma un altro colpo, questa volta alla nuca, gli fece perdere definitivamente i sensi, mentre sentiva un rivolo caldo scendergli sulla guancia.</p><p>Ebbe solo la forza di toccarsi la testa e avvicinando la mano all’occhio ne scorse più nitidamente i colori e i contorni.</p><p>La vide scura. Era sangue, il suo sangue.</p><p>“Oscar…” - sussurrò – “Dove sei?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’invocava il suo nome che lui una risposta la pretendeva, che lei era ancora viva, doveva esserlo, anche se non sapeva dove.</p><p>Poi più nulla. Nessun rumore. Nessuna voce. Nessuno e niente attorno.</p><p>Solo, nella mente un’unica immagine.</p><p>Gli occhi di lei che lo guardavano alla luce fioca d’una candela.</p><p>Gli occhi di lei, socchiusi in un fremito di piacere ed il respiro su di sé e le labbra sul viso, calde ed intense di umido desiderio.</p><p>E le braccia che lo cingevano e lo tenevano per non lasciarlo andare via.</p><p>
  <em>Non lasciarmi amore mio…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il rumore sordo del carro che s’intestardiva ad avanzare, percorrendo strade sconosciute, grigie, anonime.</p><p>Forse il selciato della città, poi quello polveroso della campagna…</p><p>Il corpo era immobile, stretto, bloccato, mentre lo sguardo si riebbe solo pochi istanti e l’occhio colse il manto verde dell’erba che lambiva il ciglio della strada.</p><p>Scossoni fastidiosi colpirono i sensi e con uno strattone André tentò di rialzarsi.</p><p>Subito un nuovo colpo questa volta inferto con l’intenzione di far male ma non annientare i sensi gli spezzò il respiro, costringendolo a ricadere giù, la faccia contro le asce sporche del carro.</p><p>Sentì il fiato ruvido sul collo…</p><p> </p><p>“Non azzardarti a muoverti…quelli ti vogliono vivo ma se tiri troppo la corda posso anche appenderti al primo albero che trovo…quindi…”.</p><p>Un altro pugno stavolta in mezzo alle costole spezzò il respiro. André sentì di nuovo venir meno l’aria e la vista barcollò e le gambe cedettero mentre l’odore intenso dell’erba bagnata penetrava le narici e lambiva i sensi.</p><p>Il vento scompigliava l’orientamento…</p><p>Sentiva il calore del sangue scivolargli sul viso…</p><p>La ferita alla tempia s’era riaperta…</p><p>Gli pareva fosse il tramonto, che non vedeva bene, e se fosse davvero diventato tutto buio il cuore si sarebbe davvero perso.</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Era freddo…</p><p>Un freddo terribile.</p><p>Che non era possibile aver fatto così tanta strada per finire sbattuto dentro una cella a Parigi.</p><p> </p><p>Sentì freddo, mentre lentamente la luce flebile restituiva corpo e dimensione ad un luogo sconosciuto.</p><p>Subito non vide quasi nulla che la testa pareva sarebbe scoppiata ed il fianco bruciava.</p><p>S’impose di muoversi e di alzarsi.</p><p>Si ritrovò la mano destra imprigionata, chiusa ad una catena.</p><p>Dannazione quella era una cella ma…</p><p>Da fuori non s’udivano rumori, se non le grida delle rondini che radevano in volo i tetti o forse i campi.</p><p>
  <em>Dove diavolo sei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché…</em>
</p><p>Il pensiero s’impose terribile.</p><p>
  <em>Perché sei ancora vivo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, sei un servo, un disertore…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Una mano sul viso.</p><p>Punse la ferita alla tempia e le dita si ritrovarono appiccicate e nere. Deglutì a fatica toccandosi il torace e le mani s’appigliarono all’oggetto metallico e lieve, chiuso nel taschino interno della camicia…</p><p>Quella era la lente che gli era stata data poche ore prima…</p><p>
  <em>Poche ore prima? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quant’era trascorso da quando sei finito qui?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, non era stato tutto un sogno allora…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Davvero sei stato a casa Jarjayes e davvero sei tornato a Parigi e…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La mente venne attraversata dal ricordo come una frustata. L’incendio, la casa distrutta, la devastazione ch’era scorsa davanti agli occhi, tornando nella strada in cui si trovava il loro rifugio.</p><p>Il ricordo dell’odore della carne bruciata mai sentita prima d’allora tornò alla mente, chiudendo la gola e mozzando il respiro.</p><p>La nausea s’impose e André si ritrovò piegato a terra, mentre gli occhi annebbiati tornavano al riverbero del fuoco che aveva avvolto il foborgo tutto, trascinando il foborgo tutto, giù, nell’Inferno…</p><p>Le persone, i bambini, tutto…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vomitò aria e rabbia e disperazione…</p><p>Nelle orecchie il ritmato ed ossessivo canto d’una corte che non c’era più e con essa i suoi miracoli ed i sogni spezzati.</p><p>“Dove sei?” – sibilò piano tra sé, digrignando i denti.</p><p>Le domande piegarono la mente, che non voleva nemmeno pensare che lei fosse là, ancora là, sotto quelle macerie.</p><p>
  <em>Non poteva essere così…non poteva…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu sei vivo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che quelli non ti hanno risparmiato se non perché gli servi vivo…</em>
</p><p>L’unica illusione.</p><p>
  <em>Dio, fa che sia così…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André pronunciò le parole stringendo i denti, che fitte fortissime gl’impedirono di respirare.</p><p>La mano s’appoggiò al fianco sinistro dolente, sangue misto a polvere e cenere che tentò di togliersi di dosso.</p><p>Respirare piano…</p><p>Doveva respirare piano...</p><p>Alzò lo sguardo guardandosi attorno. La luce era poca.</p><p>Ma quella non era la cella d’una prigione, quanto una specie di sotterraneo con una feritoia che dava verso l’esterno, senza vetri.</p><p>I muri parevano spessi che da fuori non si udivano rumori particolari, piuttosto non si sentiva quasi nulla se non la pioggia che aveva preso a scendere mentre la luce del giorno era stata inghiottita dall’oscurità.</p><p>Respirò piano André, seduto a terra, la piccola lente appoggiata sulla paglia, che tanto a vedere i contorni di quell’Inferno già ci pensava la testa.</p><p> </p><p>Mentre cercava di darsi delle risposte e di respirare piano che le fitte lo prendevano ogni volta che l’aria entrava nei polmoni, sentì la porta aprirsi.</p><p>Le dita scostarono la paglia e la lente scomparve, ingoiata dall’ultimo barlume di lucidità che si permise.</p><p>I passi s’avvicinarono.</p><p>Lo sguardo fu costretto a sollevarsi…</p><p>“Ti sei svegliato finalmente…alzati e vieni con noi…”.</p><p>Due soldati vestiti con una divisa scura entrarono e aprirono la catena che teneva fermo il polso. André si alzò a fatica ma non pronunciò una sola parola.</p><p>Il fatto di avere la vista compromessa faceva comodo, che lo sguardo perso consentiva di assumere un’aria quasi assente, mentre l’udito raffinato gli avrebbe consentito d’orientarsi.</p><p>Fu costretto a tenersi il fianco e il gesto irritò uno dei due che lo spinse a forza fuori dalla stanza, quasi facendolo cadere.</p><p>Uno dei due militari lo precedeva, l’altro era dietro e non avevano armi forse perché sapevano che contro di loro quello non avrebbe potuto far molto.</p><p> </p><p>André si avvide che quella non era una cella, perché quella non era una prigione.</p><p>Era una casa, un edificio. D’una famiglia nobile per di più.</p><p>Una casa nella quale non era mai stato.</p><p>Alle pareti gli parve di scorgere quadri con effigi di antenati militari poi incrociò varie armature e lance e tutto l’arredo tipico d’una abitazione aristocratica e peggio ancora d’un militare, che quell’arredamento era del tutto simile a quello della casa in cui era vissuto per tanti anni.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò in una stanza poco illuminata, fermo, in piedi, fino a quando si accorse della presenza di una persona che avanzando nella penombra si avvicinò.</p><p>La sua vista e la poca luce nella stanza non permisero subito di capire chi fosse, fino a quando l’uomo non fu abbastanza vicino. Riconobbe allora la corporatura ed il viso.</p><p>Lo conosceva da sempre…</p><p>E quello conosceva lui.</p><p> </p><p>“Tu eri l’attendente del Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes?” – esordì l’uomo.</p><p>André riconobbe la voce del Generale Bouillè.</p><p>Rimase immobile, quasi pietrificato. Lo conosceva quell’uomo e mai prima delle parole che gli aveva riferito pochi giorni prima il padre di Oscar, lo avrebbe considerato capace di azioni simili.</p><p>No, forse tutti quanti l’avevano sottovalutato. Che far risalire dagli Inferi persino un demonio, solo quello c’era riuscito.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo prese a fissare il vuoto, per non incrociare quello dell’altro.</p><p>“Bene, vedo che oltre ad un occhio hai perso anche la voce!” – sibilò sarcastico l’ufficiale.</p><p>André cercò di ragionare mantenendosi più calmo possibile.</p><p>L’appellativo usato risaliva al passato, quando lui era al servizio della famiglia Jarjayes.</p><p>Quando né lui né Oscar erano ancora entrati nei Soldati della Guardia.</p><p>
  <em>Sa chi sei…ti conosce, ti ha già visto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se sei qui…allora…forse…forse non è riuscito a trovarla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se ti trovo in questa casa è probabile che voglia sapere qualcosa da te.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì…dev’essere per questo che sei ancora vivo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…allora anche lei deve essere viva e lui vuole sapere da te dove si trova…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I pensieri si susseguirono veloci.</p><p>Al destino di Oscar si mescolavano le domande sul perché fosse stato preso e non piuttosto ucciso subito, assecondando così la sete di vendetta.</p><p> </p><p>“Ti starai chiedendo perché sei stato preso e non invece ammazzato là, a Parigi?”.</p><p>La voce di Bouillè risuonò nella stanza vuota.</p><p>André guardò fisso davanti a sé ma non parlò.</p><p>Tentava di riportare lucidità nella mente, nei ragionamenti. La piega delle domande era comprensibile, non il tono, che non era di sfida, quanto piuttosto quello d’incutere terrore.</p><p>Che l’ufficiale, al contrario, non pareva ansioso, ma semplicemente compiaciuto d’aver un topo con cui divertirsi.</p><p> </p><p>“Secondo le mie informazioni in quella casa si nascondeva il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana. A quanto ne so il <em>tuo</em> comandante! Visto che anche tu eri un soldato al suo comando…e prima ancora eri stato il suo servo a casa del padre…”.</p><p>Boullè tirò un respiro più fondo…</p><p>Lo sguardo s’assottigliò preparando l’affondo.</p><p> </p><p>“Voglio che tu mi dica se il Generale Jarjayes era a conoscenza che sua figlia era ancora viva e che si trovava in quella casa! Ti hanno visto là vicino…che ci facevi là?”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La domanda assurda…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu sei qui e quello vuole sapere da te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se suo padre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché ti sta domandando se suo padre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché non ti chiede nulla di lei?</em>
</p><p>Impercettibile moto contrasse i muscoli del viso e l’altro colse e comprese d’essere sulla strada giusta.</p><p>S’avvicinò ancora di più al viso.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Perché non ti chiede nulla di Oscar? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cosa significa? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché ti fa domande sul padre?</em>
</p><p>La mente di André, il cuore di André non riuscivano a darsi una risposta.</p><p>O meglio, non volevano darsi una risposta, ch’essa presupponeva un’asserzione terribile ed inaccettabile.</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro prese istintivamente a sollevarsi, che non c’era verso di controllare il dubbio insinuato dalla domanda dell’ufficiale…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non può essere…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Indirettamente ragionavano alla stessa maniera.</p><p>“Ti starai chiedendo perché ti domando del tuo padrone e non del tuo…comandante?” – sibilò cinico Bouillé.</p><p>
  <em>Sì, Dio, come riesce quest’uomo a comprendere…</em>
</p><p>“Beh…forse perché prima dovresti sapere che fine ha fatto <em>quella</em>!”.</p><p> </p><p>Un’asserzione, non una domanda…</p><p>André rimase in silenzio, che la voce non sarebbe riuscita ad uscire, mai, mai prima di…</p><p>L’avrebbe lasciato parlare l’altro.</p><p>Doveva restare in silenzio. Doveva attendere che fosse l’altro a parlare, che nella foga di raccontare avrebbe commesso qualche imprudenza e si sarebbe tradito…</p><p>Pensava André che l’altro non avesse certezze e stesse, in sintesi, tendendo una trappola.</p><p>Solo che Bouillé non doveva combattere contro il terrore d’averla perduta.</p><p>Come invece stava accadendo a lui.</p><p>Forse il generale sperava di far leva sull’uomo che aveva di fronte, proprio in forza di quel terrore, suscitando in lui una reazione.</p><p>Di angoscia…</p><p>Di terrore…</p><p>Aveva poca importanza.</p><p> </p><p>Una specie di sogghigno sinistro precedette l’ultimo affondo.</p><p>Che se fosse stata una trappola, essa avrebbe comunque squarciato la carne e i sensi…</p><p>Che l’odore della carne bruciata e dei corpi anneriti protesi nell’ultimo tentativo di scappare era ancora lì, inciso nella mente, come sulla pelle.</p><p>“Se non parlerai e non mi dirai quello che ti ho chiesto, farai la sua stessa fine!” – commentò l’ufficiale in tono ironico al limite del disgusto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La stessa fine? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quale fine? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mio Dio…quale fine? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cosa vuole dire con queste parole?</em>
</p><p>La mente di André vacillò prendendo a galleggiare senza appiglio in un mare di angoscia, mentre le braccia e le gambe presero ad intorpidirsi e lo stomaco prese a chiudersi, stretto nella morsa dell’ignoto.</p><p>Il respiro rallentò di nuovo perché il suono delle parole trafisse la coscienza.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro s’avvide della crescente seppur impercettibile agitazione.</p><p>“Vedo che sei preoccupato. Faresti bene ad esserlo. Vedi questa mattina sono finalmente riuscito a fare giustizia di un tradimento che altrimenti sarebbe rimasto senza colpevole e senza punizione. Abbiamo fatto saltare in aria la casa dove si nascondeva il tuo comandante. Sono riuscito finalmente ad <em>avere </em>giustizia!”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Giustizia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Giustizia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La casa distrutta e divorata dalle fiamme…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La casa, saltata in aria…</em>
</p><p>André non riuscì a mantenersi impassibile ed il terrore scorse nello sguardo che fu costretto a scivolare su quell’altro.</p><p>La ricerca degli occhi cinici e lividi del generale diede all’ufficiale la certezza d’aver colpito nel segno.</p><p>Un sorriso soddisfatto…</p><p>“I miei uomini hanno avuto le informazioni giuste allora! Dalla tua agitazione direi ch’era fondata la notizia che proprio lì si nascondeva il tuo comandante!” – sogghignò l’altro mentre con fare arrogante squadrava l’altro.</p><p>
  <em>Quella era là dentro…</em>
</p><p>Ne aveva raggiunto certezza adesso mentre osservava il respiro secco e mozzato del servo di quella donna.</p><p>Negli occhi di entrambi le porte sprangate della Corte dei Miracoli e le mani annerite di quelli che avevano tentato di fuggire, nelle orecchie le grida disperate…</p><p>
  <em>L’Inferno…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>C’era finito davvero adesso all’Inferno André…</p><p>Vacillò un poco il corpo che faticava a respirare mentre il sangue rallentava e diveniva acqua incapace di reggere muscoli ed intenzioni.</p><p>
  <em>Non è possibile…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le labbra si mossero che nessun suono riuscì ad uscire e la voce rimase impigliata alla visione infernale…</p><p>Le dita si chiusero, impigliate tra i capelli di lei.</p><p>L’odore della pelle nelle narici a tentar di scacciare l’altro, quello della morte…</p><p> </p><p>“Quella puttana è morta finalmente! Darò ordine ai miei uomini di seppellire il suo cadavere in una fossa comune fuori Parigi. Assieme a quella dei dimenticati da Dio. Che quella voleva essere una del popolo e così sarà. Nessuno dovrà avere la tentazione o la possibilità d’andare a piangere sulla tomba di quella traditrice. Non ci voglio nemmeno un fiore sopra!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore si perse…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, no…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Continuava a parlare Bouillé, che l’altro ormai non lo sentiva più.</p><p>“Vedi? Ecco perché voglio sapere se anche suo padre conosceva quel luogo…perché se così fosse anche lui dovrà essere arrestato come un traditore e processato e privato dei suoi titoli. Nessuno dovrà scamparla in questa storia. Ne va del buon nome della famiglia reale che deve essere rispettata da tutti, nobili compresi!”.</p><p>Nella macabra rappresentazione, le reazioni di ciascuno dei due interlocutori, l’una sprezzante e disumana, l’altra silenziosa ed atterrita, diedero ad entrambi senso e significato ai rispettivi pensieri.</p><p>Più attraverso i sensi che attraverso le parole.</p><p> </p><p>Il Generale Bouillè concluse il discorso sferrando un colpo al volto di André che vacillò e cadde a terra.</p><p>In realtà non fu il colpo a farlo cadere ma le parole appena percepite, sul destino di Oscar, che, ad una ad una, come lame, si piantarono nella carne, nel cuore, nella mente ed annientarono qualsiasi tentativo di mantenere la coscienza lucida.</p><p>André non ebbe più forza, travolto da un’evidenza che fino a pochi istanti prima era riuscito a scansare da sé e gestire in quanto solo pensiero, solo ipotesi, solo congettura.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Avere giustizia? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La casa è stata fatta saltare in aria? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>E tu sei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Morta? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Verrai seppellita in una fossa comune? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu sei morta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Morta?</em>
</p><p>La parola riecheggiava nella mente…</p><p>Il dolore fu tale che anche le labbra non riuscirono a trattenere la voce.</p><p>“Morta…” – ripeté ossessivamente André, lo sguardo sbarrato, a terra, immobile…</p><p> </p><p>Il generale s’avventò contro di lui, fissandolo con disprezzo. Era abbastanza soddisfatto. La reazione, seppure silenziosa era piuttosto eloquente.</p><p>Ma l’uomo voleva di più. Voleva avere certezza assoluta che in quella casa ci fosse stata effettivamente quella donna. E voleva sapere se suo padre era coinvolto in quella faccenda.</p><p>“Sì è morta quella traditrice! Finalmente ho reso giustizia per quel tradimento e per tutte le altre volte in cui ha disubbidito agli ordini dei suoi superiori, ai miei ordini e a quelli del Re!” - tuonò sul viso.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase immobile, lo sguardo perso, gli occhi sbarrati nel vuoto.</p><p>Poi lentamente si voltò verso il generale e lo guardò, annientato.</p><p>Non vedeva l’ufficiale. Guardava oltre lui, oltre il viso, oltre gli occhi che non lasciavano trasparire nessuna pietà, colmi di odio e rancore.</p><p> </p><p>Nessun pensiero riuscì a guadagnare la mente di André.</p><p>Solo il suono, fisso, acuto ed assordante di quella parola, piantata nella testa, rimbombava mentre il sangue s’era fermato, immobile, in attesa che qualcosa, qualunque cosa, accadesse e si prendesse la sua vita, lì, all’istante.</p><p>Per non sentire la morte che l’attraversava e lo portava via, pur lasciandolo vivo, pur essendo ancora vivo a provare su sé stesso il pensiero di esserci ancora, eppure di non esistere più.</p><p>Poi prese a non percepire più nemmeno il suono delle parole.</p><p>Il respiro s’era fermato, che non riusciva neppure a capire se fosse ancora vivo.</p><p> </p><p>“Potresti non credermi ma ti assicuro che se quella fosse ancora viva allora non lo saresti tu, perché tu non servi a niente! Noi non siamo uguali che ne discutano all’infinito a quella dannata assemblea! Eri un soldato sotto il mio comando e…non ti risparmierò una seconda volta…”.</p><p>Sì, se lo ricordò il quel momento André il freddo che c’era là sotto, nella cella della Bastiglia.</p><p>La differenza, col passato, era che, allora, tutti sapevano cosa fosse accaduto a Place Dauphine e l’altra differenza era che lui non aveva certezza del destino di Oscar.</p><p>Adesso invece…</p><p> </p><p>“Portatelo via!” – ordinò Bouillé ai soldati ch’erano rimasti nella stanza - “Sapete che dovete fare!”.</p><p>I soldati s’avvicinarono ad André che era rimasto seduto a terra, come non fosse più nemmeno in quel posto, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, com’era il cuore, incapace di muoversi e d’accettare ciò che aveva ascoltato.</p><p>“Alzati!”.</p><p>Un soldato gli diede un calcio alla schiena e l’afferrò per la camicia tentando di farlo alzare.</p><p>A fatica André si sollevò e si alzò seguendo i soldati che lo riportavano nella prima stanza.</p><p>Che il lavoro sporco il generale lo faceva fare ad altri…</p><p> </p><p>I soldati non se andarono e si chiusero la porta alle spalle.</p><p>André percepì la loro presenza e udì a mala pena l’ennesima richiesta.</p><p>“Avanti, dì quello che sai, altrimenti ti faremo fare la stessa fine di quell’altra!” – sghignazzò uno, mentre lo colpiva…</p><p>Ancora quelle parole!</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…Oscar non può essere vero…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non dovevo lasciarti sola…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dovevo restare con te…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore si spezza, il sangue si ferma…</p><p>La mente si perde.</p><p>Minacce insulse…</p><p>Che lui era ormai diventato niente…</p><p>Che non avrebbe perso più nulla.</p><p>Parole appena percepite di fronte allo strazio che lo teneva all’Inferno.</p><p>Lui era già all’Inferno e nulla avrebbe potuto riportarlo fuori.</p><p>“Ammazzatemi pure…” – sibilò a denti stretti – “Tanto io sono già…morto…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…adesso non t’interessa più vivere!” – ghignò uno di quelli.</p><p>Il respiro si sollevò che non ci credeva André fosse vero…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, non poteva essere vero…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio no…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ci hanno provato ad uscire quei pezzenti da là ma non li abbiamo chiusi dentro!”.</p><p>Rise il soldato afferrandogli i capelli e sollevandogli la testa per vedere la reazione.</p><p>“Gridavano sai…anche lei…avrà urlato…che stai sicuro che da là non è uscito nessuno!”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>I canti ritmati nella notte, i bracieri, i volti dei bambini sporchi di fango…</p><p>I vecchi senza denti e le mani nodose di tempo antico…</p><p>“Se proprio ci tieni non tarderemo molto a far fuori anche te ma prima devi dirci quello che sai. O credi che ti riserveremo una morte rapida se t’ostinerai a stare zitto?!! Sei proprio uno stupido…se pensi che t’accontenteremo così facilmente…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il soldato lo colpì al volto.</p><p>Un primo pugno e poi un secondo…</p><p>André cadde su un fianco. L’altro iniziò a calciarlo alla schiena.</p><p>I colpi, uno dietro l’altro, in successione, ma il dolore….</p><p>Quello era altro.</p><p> </p><p>I soldati gli urlavano di parlare, di dire quel che sapeva.</p><p>I colpi si susseguirono incidendosi nelle ossa e nei muscoli e sollevando e distogliendo la disperazione del pensiero di lei, quello che gli stava lacerando l’anima, che lo stava trascinando verso il nulla.</p><p>Non emise un gemito, un urlo, una parola.</p><p>Si chiuse cercando di respirare, solo e soltanto nell’infinitesimo intervallo tra un colpo e l’altro.</p><p>Poi lentamente i colpi s’inspessirono, che le mani di André persero forza e s’aprirono lasciando libero il corpo che s’adagiò a terra.</p><p> </p><p>Non sentì più nulla, né i calci, né il dolore, né le ferite che sanguinavano.</p><p>Solo uno strano ronzio nella testa ed infine il buio ed il silenzio.</p><p>Più nulla, di nuovo.</p><p>I colpi s’imposero sull’intenzione di resistere.</p><p> </p><p>La coscienza abbandonò il corpo ma le parole che aveva udito, quelle non smisero nemmeno per un istante di risuonare nella mente.</p><p>Non lo abbandonarono nemmeno durante tutto il tempo in cui rimase svenuto, buttato nella cella fredda, al buio, mentre la notte era ormai scesa e la pioggia continuava a cadere più dolcemente, fitta e pungente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti amo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non posso credere che tu…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come è possibile?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non dovevo lasciati sola…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non dovevo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amore mio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi s’aprirono, al buio.</p><p>Sentì il viso bagnato e capì ch’era sporco di sangue…</p><p>Sentiva dolore dappertutto, alla testa, alla schiena, alle gambe.</p><p>Capì ch’era ancora vivo…</p><p>Che l’aveva detto lui che il dolore dà certezza d’essere ancora vivi.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò annientato, che all’esser ancora vivo seguì l’altro pensiero, che lei non lo era più.</p><p>La casa era saltata in aria, il foborgo distrutto, con tutti quelli che c’erano dentro.</p><p>Tutti…</p><p>L’avrebbero seppellita in una fossa comune…</p><p>Nessuno avrebbe più saputo nulla di lei…</p><p>Nessuno l’avrebbe detto a suo padre e…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non aveva la forza di alzarsi e dovette restare a terra, incapace di muovere un muscolo. La mente galleggiava, persa nella disperazione, che il suo cuore si sarebbe spezzato.</p><p>Dio, se si fosse veramente spezzato, tutto il dolore, forse, sarebbe sparito.</p><p>Come avrebbe fatto a lasciare che il cuore si spezzasse?</p><p> </p><p>L’aveva stretta a sé, aveva sentito il cuore ed il sangue e la sua vita era stata nelle sue mani, dentro di lui…</p><p>
  <em>E adesso…adesso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei morta?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Morta…</em>
</p><p>Il respiro si fece veloce, perché non sarebbe riuscito a reggere oltre i pensieri e le immagini.</p><p> </p><p>Percepì un rumore leggero.</p><p>Una chiave che apriva la porta. L’alone d’una candela.</p><p>Rimase immobile.</p><p>Se fossero stati ancora i soldati probabilmente questa volta non sarebbe sopravvissuto.</p><p>Pensò che in fondo sarebbe stato meglio così, che il pensiero di dover vivere anche solo un altro istante, un’altra ora, senza di lei lo stava annientando.</p><p>Il pensiero che lui fosse lì, vivo, in quel posto, mentre lei non era più in nessun luogo, non c’era più…</p><p>Dio, se avesse avuto la forza di alzarsi avrebbe trovato da solo il modo di farla finita ma quei dannati non gli avevano lasciato nemmeno un muscolo intatto e anche qualche costola dovevano avergli spezzato.</p><p> </p><p>Qualcuno entrò silenziosamente nella stanza.</p><p>Tossì piano mentre lo sentiva avvicinarsi.</p><p>Non deve essere un soldato, pensò André, che altrimenti si sarebbe già avventato…</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi che la luce della candela l’infastidì.</p><p>Non si mosse e trattenne il respiro, mentre una mano leggera scostò alcune ciocche di capelli insanguinate dal viso.</p><p>Era una mano calda e forte.</p><p>“Povero caro, guarda come ti hanno ridotto. Sono proprio degli animali. Forza…fatti coraggio…”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* Cassini: La famiglia Cassini venne incaricata di realizzare le carte topografiche delle aree della Francia nel XVIII° secolo.</p><p>http://cassini.ehess.fr/cassini/fr/html/index.htm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Né ombra né luce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Né ombra né luce</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>8 agosto 1789, sera, Limours, all’incirca venti miglia da Parigi…</em>
</p><p>La schiena trattenuta ed abbracciata…</p><p>André si sentì trascinato su, non aveva la forza di muovere un muscolo e così si lasciò sollevare, i sensi compromessi e disfatti.</p><p>Eseguì i movimenti che gli venivano imposti, come fosse stato un pupazzo di stoffa, un corpo morto, lui era già morto anche se il dannato cuore nel petto lo sentiva battere ancora.</p><p>Bruciava il viso e gli pareva d’aver aperto gli occhi ma non riusciva a distinguere nulla, erano gonfi, coperti di sangue rappreso.</p><p>Il respiro contratto…</p><p>Un sobbalzo quando intuì che l’altra gli aveva appoggiato una mano sul viso per osservarlo e…</p><p>Era una donna, se ne avvide, i gesti lenti e morbidi. Una donna forte ch’era riuscito a sollevarlo e a tenerlo lì, seduto seppure a pezzi.</p><p>Un gemito sibilato sfuggì.</p><p> </p><p>“Scusatemi…”.</p><p>La voce dell’altra rimbombò come provenisse da una profondità ancestrale.</p><p>La sensazione di fresco sul viso proseguì, la donna lo stava ripulendo con un panno bagnato, almeno per liberare il volto dal sangue rappreso.</p><p>“Chi siete? E come mai vi hanno ridotto così? Che razza di animali!”.</p><p>Il mutismo dell’altro incise le migliori intenzioni.</p><p>“Mi chiamo Adeline Nivette e sono…sono la governante di…mi occupo della casa del generale a Limours…mi hanno chiesto di verificare s’eravate…”.</p><p>La mano si fermò e s’appoggiò alla guancia. Un respiro più fondo che la donna era incredula.</p><p>“S’eravate ancora vivo…mi sono permessa di portarvi da mangiare ma…certo vi hanno conciato proprio male…ma perché? Che avete fatto?”.</p><p>Qualunque cosa avesse fatto colui che aveva di fronte, Adeline Nivette conosceva il suo padrone e se quell’uomo era stato portato fin lì era segno che si voleva cavar fuori qualcosa da lui.</p><p>Se era ancora vivo era solo per quello.</p><p> </p><p>Le labbra erano serrate.</p><p>Ci provò la donna a strappare una confessione, qualsiasi cosa ci fosse da confessare.</p><p>Tentò d’ammansire la rabbia dell’altro, che pareva fosse davvero un figlio.</p><p>“Ditegli quello che sapete…proverò a parlare con il mio padrone…lui…magari…”.</p><p>Il tono incerto non fece altro che indurre André ad arretrare ancora di più nell’angolo più buio, a chiudersi, abbracciarsi, che nulla lo potesse ferire, né le parole, né le voci, né i pensieri.</p><p>Uno, solo quello mordeva il cuore e le viscere e non c’era verso d’acquietarlo, dannata bestia feroce…</p><p>Lui era ancora vivo, dannazione, e sarebbe stato meglio se quelli l’avessero ammazzato.</p><p>Ma forse se gli avesse dato ciò che volevano, forse l’avrebbero fatto subito, in fretta e lui avrebbe smesso di torturarsi e soffrire.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra medicò le ferite e porse una ciotola con del brodo.</p><p>André non toccò nulla.</p><p>Pestarlo a sangue e poi mandare una serva per farlo magiare…</p><p>Già, così sarebbe vissuto abbastanza per esser massacrato di nuovo, finché non avesse parlato.</p><p>Fin dove si sarebbero spinti quelli, se quelli avevano lasciato bruciare vivi tutti i dannati che brulicavano nel foborgo?</p><p>Li avevano bruciati vivi. Non ci poteva aspettare altro…</p><p> </p><p>La donna s’inginocchiò di fronte a lui.</p><p>André serrò le labbra. L’occhio ripulito mise a fuoco l’altra, sui cinquant’anni, capelli grigi, quasi bianchi, raccolti, l’espressione sinceramente travolta dall’orrore che si presentava davanti.</p><p>Lo sguardo di chi si stupisce ancora, nonostante l’età, fin dove possa arrivare la crudeltà umana, a chiedersi dove fosse finita la pietà.</p><p> </p><p>André non riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo a lungo, il dolore prese il sopravvento e solo il proprio nome uscì soffocato.</p><p>“André”.</p><p>La donna lo guardò impietosita e gli occhi s’assottigliarono velandosi di composta tristezza.</p><p>“André…è il vostro nome…ma cos’è successo? Perché vi hanno picchiato in questo modo?”.</p><p>Troppe domande.</p><p>Le risposte non avevano importanza, André sussurrò un nome, un altro nome, quello di lei, per poi chiudere gli occhi e restare immobile, appoggiato alla parete della stanza.</p><p>“Oscar…e chi è Oscar?” – ripeté la donna - “E’ forse un vostro amico? Un vostro parente? Qualcuno che conoscete? Non posso aiutarvi a trovarlo…è già tanto che mi sia stato consentito di medicarvi le ferite...me l’hanno detto quelli là fuori di rimettervi in piedi…sì ecco…dovreste parlare e dire ciò che vogliono…vi prego…forse potrebbero risparmiarvi…io credo che potreste fare così…”.</p><p> </p><p>André ascoltava ma non sentiva nulla.</p><p>Lo stesso nome, ripetuto, cadenzato, livido, scivolato, ossessivamente, mentre gli occhi si velarono, una smorfia contrasse il viso.</p><p>Strinse i pugni, un grido soffocato, disarmonico, straziato, mentre il corpo s’irrigidì abbracciandosi e chiudendosi, la bocca soffiò per trattenere le lacrime.</p><p>“Oh…chi è…ditemi, chi è questo Oscar? Dove posso trovarlo?”.</p><p>L’altra era in ginocchio e si ritrovò seduta a terra, incredula lei stessa che quel nome fosse riemerso dai ricordi d’un tempo, un tempo perduto dentro una storia assurda.</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonatemi…io non conosco nessuno…beh…no…ad esser sincera…un tempo conobbi una persona che si chiamava così…ma…”.</p><p>Il respiro si sollevò e poi s’impietrì.</p><p>André non mosse un muscolo, l’immobilità depose per una sincera attenzione.</p><p> </p><p>“Ero arrivata da poco in questa casa al servizio del Generale Bouillè e un giorno questi ricevette la visita di un alto ufficiale dell’esercito che portò con sé un bambino…suo figlio…io allora avevo creduto fosse un bambino perché era vestito come un maschio, ma poi…il generale mi rivelò che quella era una bambina…”.</p><p>La donna lisciò le pieghe del grembiule, in un gesto istintivo. Ordinare e lisciare la stoffa poteva anche apparire un tentativo per ordinare i fatti della vita, che una bambina vestita da maschio a quei tempi era affare sorprendente e difficile d’accettare.</p><p>“Mi spiegò i motivi…anzi…se ne rammaricò che secondo lui era un errore assoluto tentar di cavar fuori qualcosa di buono da una femmina. Per di più renderla un soldato…che le femmine hanno il cuore tenero e sono buone solo per…”.</p><p>Adeline scrutò l’altro. André aveva chiuso gli occhi, seduto a terra. Era immerso nel racconto.</p><p>La donna s’immaginava che quello fosse un racconto sorprendente, che avrebbe attirato l’attenzione di chiunque.</p><p>Non s’immaginava Adeline che André la conosceva già quella storia.</p><p> </p><p>“Quando mi rivelò quel particolare allora compresi…sì…i lineamenti delicati, i capelli lucenti come il grano e gli occhi azzurri che scrutavano la casa, osservando tutto…ma era stato lo sguardo…sì…lo sguardo non pareva davvero quello d’una bambina. Era stato quello ad ingannarmi…che poi…ad esser sincera…quando sono così piccoli i bambini…è difficile capire a che pensano e se hanno paura. Adesso mi ricordo, quella bambina si chiamava Oscar e suo padre l’aveva cresciuta come un maschio perché un giorno diventasse la sua erede. Che assurdità! E non certo perché il mio padrone avesse ragione sulle donne…diavolo…una donna…una donna deve esser capace di fare tutto! Ma…insomma…com’era possibile fare una cosa del genere ad una bambina? E’ una storia strana eh? Chissà che fine ha fatto quella fanciulla? Spero proprio che suo padre abbia cambiato idea…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro più fondo, un colpo di tosse, le dita serrate sulle ginocchia.</p><p>André arretrò ancora, c’era il muro dietro a sé a tenerlo inchiodato lì e la catena e quell’assurda storia in cui lui c’era dentro fino al collo.</p><p><em>No –</em> si disse – <em>Il generale non ha cambiato idea. Non l’ha mai cambiata…</em></p><p>“Scusatemi…mi sono persa nei miei ricordi…ma vedete quel nome che avete pronunciato…non ho potuto fare a meno di ricordare quella strana storia…figuratevi se stiamo parlando della stessa persona!” – terminò la donna in tono lieve.</p><p> </p><p>André l’osservò in silenzio. Le labbra increspate, non emise suono, solo una smorfia silenziosa, una sorta di muta conferma a sé stesso, all’ultima frase che l’altra aveva pronunciato.</p><p>Per uno sorprendente scherzo del destino stavano parlando davvero della stessa persona, solo che l’altra non poteva immaginarlo.</p><p>André non sapeva assolutamente se e di chi fidarsi.</p><p>Le maniere calme e docili dell’altra non potevano farsi strada così, su due piedi, dopo il trattamento riservato dagli altri.</p><p>Non la conosceva, non sapeva nulla, né chi fosse, né s’era stata mandata per avere le informazioni che il Generale Bouillè cercava.</p><p>A dire la verità ormai non sapeva più nulla.</p><p>Sentì che le forze lo stavano abbandonando e non ebbe il tempo di continuare ad ascoltare.</p><p>Scivolò di nuovo in una specie di limbo di dolore e angoscia, appoggiandosi su un fianco.</p><p>Sarebbe stato meglio fosse morto, ma sapeva che il destino può prendersi gioco della morte, se il destino decide che devi vivere ancora.</p><p>“Cercate di riposare. Glielo dirò a quegli animali là fuori…non possono continuare così. Ora vi lascio. Tornerò domani”.</p><p> </p><p>La donna uscì lasciando una candela nella stanza. Coprì André con una coperta e lasciò accanto a lui del pane.</p><p>Si chiese cosa potesse aver spinto il suo padrone a compiere un simile gesto, che i sistemi per cavar le informazioni dalla gente, il generale li conosceva e non s’era mai arrivati a tanto.</p><p>L’istinto le impose di domandarsi, subito dopo, se le sarebbe riuscito d’aiutarlo quel giovane, anche se non pareva che quello volesse davvero salvarsi.</p><p>Piuttosto pareva non volesse vivere più. Non c’era rabbia nello sguardo, non aveva aperto bocca per chieder d’essere aiutato. Era difficile decifrare quella sorta di rassegnata disperazione.</p><p>Anche se plebei che non erano nessuno, lì si lasciava morire sotto i ponti di Parigi, mica li si chiudeva in una stanza e li si picchiava fino alla morte!</p><p> </p><p>Era buio ormai.</p><p>La donna rientrò nelle cucine dove trovò i tre soldati seduti attorno al tavolo a rimpinzarsi e commentare gli ultimi avvenimenti del giorno.</p><p>“Quel tizio è proprio un idiota! Gliene ho date tante ma lui non ha aperto bocca. E’ incredibile. Non avrei mai pensato che un semplice soldato, un servo potesse avere tanto coraggio. Ma vedrai che domani lo faremo parlare!”.</p><p>Il soldato s’attaccò ad un trancio di carne, ingoiando il boccone che quasi si strozzò.</p><p><em>Magari ti strozzassi! – </em>sperò Adeline, in silenzio, mentre riassettava i piatti.</p><p>Era il caso d’ascoltare per il momento ma le dita fremevano nervosamente e le stoviglie tintinnavano sbattute tra loro, non c’era verso di mantenere gesti calmi e pacati.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro soldato, già sazio, s’era appollaiato sulla sedia, i piedi sul tavolo, Adeline chissà quante volte gliel’aveva detto a quelli che non erano a casa loro e non potevano fare come fossero in una porcilaia.</p><p>Gli passò accanto e con un gesto rapido scaraventò i piedi giù dal tavolo e l’altro per poco non perse l’equilibrio finendo a terra, tanto era gonfio ed ubriaco.</p><p>Se li poteva permettere Adeline quei gesti.</p><p>Li conosceva da tempo i tirapiedi del generale e per quanto li disprezzasse aveva imparato a farsi rispettare da loro, anche perché era grazie a lei che quelli si potevano permettere di gozzovigliare a piacimento in quella casa.</p><p> </p><p>“Vecchia? Che ti prende?” – grugnì quello guardandola torvo.</p><p>“Chi è?” – chiese seccamente Adeline fingendo disinteresse.</p><p>“Come…come?” – saltò su uno dei tre ridacchiando e prendendo a canzonarla – “Il generale non te l’ha detto? Ah mia cara Adeline, stai perdendo il tuo ascendente su di lui!”.</p><p>Adeline era in quella casa da molto più tempo di loro. Li aveva visti arrivare i tre idioti e aveva messo subito in chiaro che se il generale era il loro superiore, lei era quella che comandava lì dentro e nelle cucine.</p><p>Ma quella volta, davvero, l’ufficiale s’era tenuto per sé i motivi della prigionia e così la donna s’era detta che avrebbe dovuto far da sé e scoprire che diavolo ci fosse dietro.</p><p>Curiosità mista a rabbia…</p><p>Ecco che aveva Adeline Nivette nella testa e nelle dita e se quelli si fossero azzardati a prenderla in giro…</p><p>Li conosceva bene e sapeva altrettanto bene che quelli non vedevano l’ora di spifferarlo ai quattro venti che stava accadendo nella casa.</p><p> </p><p>“Se devo occuparmi di una bocca in più i conti sono io che devo farli!” – sentenziò la donna parandosi davanti al soldato.</p><p>“Oh…non preoccuparti…il tizio là dentro avrà poco tempo per mangiare e puoi stare tranquilla che dopo un altro giorno con noi non gli rimarrà neppure un dente in bocca!”.</p><p>Adeline Nivette tremò ma si fece coraggio. Lo sguardo s’incupì invitando indirettamente l’altro a continuare.</p><p>“Pare…” - proseguì il soldataccio – “Pare si tratti di un soldato della guardia, un disertore. Era alla Bastiglia, il quattordici, assieme a quel comandante che ha dato ordine ai suoi di prendere a cannonate la fortezza…<em>quel comandante</em>…”.</p><p>Gorgheggiò il tizio tracannando un altro bicchiere di vino. Era talmente ubriaco che gli occhi rotearono all’indietro. Ricadde a peso morto su un divanetto poco dietro.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi fate proprio schifo!” – sentenziò Adeline infilandosi lo scialle – “Se continuerete così l’ammazzerete prima del tempo e allora…”.</p><p>“Tu non devi interessarti di questa faccenda!” – gli ringhiò contro il terzo soldato alzandosi – “Lo decideremo noi se e quando farlo fuori. Se avessimo voluto, l’avremmo già fatto! Ma vogliamo divertirci un po’…il generale non ce l’ha lasciata cercare per bene…<em>quell’altra…”.</em></p><p>La donna trattenne il fiato. Stava tirando troppo la corda e indietreggiò se non altro perché insistere e sfidare quegli imbecilli li avrebbe resi ancora più furiosi e chi ci avrebbe rimesso sarebbe stato il prigioniero.</p><p>Non colse la sfumatura, il dettaglio insignificante prese a ronzare nella testa.</p><p>“Il mio era solo un consiglio…” – biascicò severa.</p><p>“E noi vi ringraziamo <em>madame</em>!” – ridacchiò il soldato – “Ma se permettete queste non sono faccende che vi riguardano…”.</p><p>“E poi a te cosa importa vecchia decrepita!” – gridò un altro con voce alterata - “Portaci altro vino e poi vattene. Noi non ci mettiamo a discutere gli ordini del generale con te. Li eseguiamo e basta!”.</p><p>Adeline non replicò.</p><p>Due passi verso la porta e la donna se la tirò dietro con forza, scomparendo nel buio della sera, inforcando il sentiero che l’avrebbe riportata in paese, a Limours, dove abitava.</p><p>I dubbi procedevano di pari passo con l’incedere delle scarpe affondate nel fango e il fango ingoiava le certezze e sollevava la paura dettata dal senso della giustizia violata, dal ripudio di tutta quella violenza.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Notre Dame…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che ne sarà di lui?</em>
</p><p>Se lo chiese Adeline mentre varcava la soglia di casa e sulla porta si toglieva le scarpe infangate e sbatteva lo scialle umido e la faccia rossa si rasserenava alla vista dei figli che s’erano alzati correndole incontro.</p><p>“Buona sera madre!” – la salutarono in coro - “Come mai siete rientrata così tardi? Eravamo in pensiero…”.</p><p>Se li dovette abbracciare e stringere addosso.</p><p>Renoir aveva diciassette anni…</p><p>Alto per la sua età, robusto e ben piantato, la pelle chiara e piena di lentiggini e i capelli rossicci, come quelli padre, l’uomo che aveva servito il Generale Bouillé fino alla morte, salvandogli la pelle un paio di volte sui campi di battaglia e Bouillé se l’era presa in casa la moglie del soldato trafitto da una pallottola, come serva, ma andava bene anche così che c’erano due bocche da sfamare.</p><p>Renoir assomigliava al padre, ora che si stava facendo uomo.</p><p>Adeline temeva che Bouillé lo volesse tirare dalla sua parte prendendolo come soldato nelle sue milizie. E farlo diventare come quei tre demoni?</p><p><em>Mai –</em> s’era detta Adeline – <em>Piuttosto…</em></p><p>Così la donna aveva ceduto, sempre, a tutte le richieste del generale, che era severo, crudele e vendicativo ma…</p><p>
  <em>Notre Dame…</em>
</p><p>Le aveva dato da mangiare e di quei tempi non c’era da far tanto gli schizzinosi se la minestra nel piatto dei figli aveva il sapore della sottomissione nel buio delle camere.</p><p>L’uomo non le aveva mai fatto del male, l’aveva presa così Adeline, come capitava.</p><p>Per fortuna non erano nati altri figli.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva paura…</p><p>Adeline aveva paura che quelli avrebbero messo gli occhi addosso alla figlia.</p><p>Carmilla…</p><p>Carmilla non se la portava quasi mai con sé, Adeline.</p><p> </p><p>Affondò le dita nei capelli della figlia, che di anni ne aveva venti, anche lei la pelle chiarissima e capelli rosso fuoco, eredità degli antenati irlandesi da cui la famiglia discendeva. Sul viso dai lineamenti fini spiccavano delicati fiordalisi azzurro scuro, che alla luce del giorno parevano trasparenti come il mare.</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonatemi…non volevo farvi stare in pensiero. C’è stato un problema alla residenza del generale…”.</p><p>Era stanca Adeline e si morse il labbro, non era quello il modo migliore di tenere i figli fuori dalle beghe del palazzo dove lavorava.</p><p>“Che problema?” – chiesero i due.</p><p>Carmilla porse alla madre le pantofole calde e Renoir uno scialle lasciato a scaldare accanto al fuoco.</p><p>“Nulla…”.</p><p>I due si guardarono e gli occhi brillarono. Si accucciarono ai piedi della madre e presero a fissarla, come a farle intendere che da lì non si sarebbero mossi. La donna era affranta ed angosciata, se non si fosse sfogata con qualcuno…</p><p>La voce tremava e gli occhi brillavano al riverbero del fuoco.</p><p> </p><p>“Hanno portato una persona…un uomo…era ferito e ho dovuto aiutarlo e medicarlo…”.</p><p>“Una persona ferita? E chi è? Non sarà un altro disperato che il padrone vuole torturare?” – chiese Renoir interrogando la madre, cogliendo nel segno.</p><p> “Non dire sciocchezze…”.</p><p>Il giovane non aveva detto nessuna sciocchezza. Il generale aveva i suoi metodi per trattare con gli avversari. Solo era raro che lo facesse lì, a casa propria.</p><p>Ma i sistemi, quelli in paese li conoscevano tutti.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla prese la mano della madre. Era fredda…</p><p>“Ne so poco…pare venga da Parigi e abbia partecipato all’assalto alla Bastiglia…”.</p><p>Non ci fu verso…</p><p>Lo sguardo dei due s’illuminò. Quell’avvenimento era diventato noto da pochi giorni.</p><p>“Allora è vero! Non è solo una diceria che a Parigi la gente ha assaltato una fortezza!” – esclamò Renoir.</p><p>“Ragazzo mio…non so nulla di questo…”.</p><p>“E perché dite che avete aiutato quell’uomo? Si è ferito durante l’assalto?”.</p><p>“No…”.</p><p>Adeline fissò la figlia, lo sguardo si velò – “Il padrone vuole qualcosa da quell’uomo…vuole sapere qualcosa e quello se n’è sta zitto e allora…”.</p><p>S’ammutolirono i due che conoscevano il generale non ci voleva molto a comprendere che stesse accadendo.</p><p> </p><p>“Se non parlerà non si salverà…” – disse Adeline mestamente – “E se parlerà…”.</p><p>“Non si salverà lo stesso!” – proseguì Carmilla cinica – “Madre perché?”.</p><p>“Non deve interessarci questa storia…dobbiamo starne fuori…io in quella casa sono solo una serva…il padrone mi dà di che vivere e così vale per voi…”.</p><p>“Madre vi sembra giusto?”.</p><p>Domanda retorica e scontata.</p><p>“No, bambina mia, no che non è giusto ma noi non siamo nessuno…non abbiamo la possibilità di salvare quella persona…”.</p><p>Rimasero tutti in silenzio, solo il crepitio del fuoco spezzava la quiete pesante della serata.</p><p>Quell’uomo sarebbe morto presto, nello stesso istante in cui non fosse più servito al generale che doveva ottenere da lui chissà quale confessione.</p><p>Sarebbe stato ucciso, senza alcuna pietà.</p><p> </p><p>“Madre, come si chiama quella persona? Ve l’ha detto?”.</p><p>“André…ma non ha aggiunto altro…è stato picchiato…faceva fatica a parlare…”.</p><p>“E’ stato…” – la voce di Carmilla si perse.</p><p>Non sapeva nulla di quell’uomo, solo che quello era là dentro, da solo, pestato a sangue, a tenere per sé chissà quale segreto che evidentemente il generale voleva conoscere a tutti i costi.</p><p>Non aveva ceduto quello e allora...</p><p>Non sapeva nulla di quell’uomo, ma già questa esile constatazione riportava l’immagine forte di quell’altro, istintivamente limpida e pulita e…</p><p> </p><p>“Non vi ha detto altro? Magari se voi riusciste a convincerlo…”.</p><p>La voce di Carmilla tremò, nemmeno lei credeva che parlare sarebbe equivalso a salvarsi.</p><p>Ma insomma nel mondo le cose andavano così.</p><p>“Non ha detto altro…”.</p><p>Adeline accarezzò il volto della figlia.</p><p>Lo sguardo azzurro le riportò alla mente quell’altro e il nome, insolito, tornò a farsi strada sulle labbra.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha invocato un nome, un altro nome, Oscar, ma non sono sicura di sapere chi sia…”.</p><p>“Che intendete dire madre? Conoscete questa persona?”.</p><p>“No, ma ho conosciuto tantissimi anni fa una bambina di nome Oscar…”.</p><p> “Una bambina di nome Oscar?” – esclamò Carmilla – “Ma è un nome da maschio!”.</p><p>“Sì lo so…è una storia molto lunga. Era la figlia di un generale e il padrone mi raccontò che quello non avendo avuto figli maschi aveva deciso di educarla come un maschio perché un giorno potesse prendere il suo posto…”.</p><p>“Madre…che dite? Una bambina educata come un maschio!?”.</p><p>“Non so che dirti Carmilla…i nobili sono strani…devono tenere in piedi le loro famiglie e con le figlie femmine…”.</p><p><em>Ci si fa poco</em> – avrebbe voluto precisare la madre, che però davanti ad una figlia che senso aveva rimarcare una simile verità?</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla storse il naso.</p><p>“Madre?”.</p><p>“Sì Carmilla, dimmi?”.</p><p>“Domani potrei venire con voi a palazzo? Vorrei fare qualcosa per quella persona…intanto che voi sbrigate le vostre faccende io potrei aiutarlo…capire se…”.</p><p>“Non pensarci nemmeno! Tu a palazzo non ci metterai piede!”.</p><p>“Maman… vi prego…la storia che mi avete raccontato è molto triste, vorrei fare qualcosa. E’ pur sempre una persona e non è giusto che muoia per un assurdo capriccio di un nobile senza cuore…”.</p><p>“Questo è quanto ho deciso! E sai anche il motivo. Là dentro potrebbe essere pericoloso per te! Sai che quei…quei dannati mi hanno chiesto spesso di te? E io non oso nemmeno immaginare che potrebbero fare se…”.</p><p>Carmilla tirò un respiro più fondo. Li comprendeva i timori della madre e ugualmente…</p><p>“Quell’uomo non è un ospite del generale ma un suo prigioniero e non credo che il padrone sarebbe contento di sapere che qualcuno si prende cura di un suo prigioniero…come tu dici…”.</p><p>“Non possiamo fare nulla…” – obiettò la giovane nel tentativo d’essere smentita.</p><p>“Non insistere…anch’io sono arrabbiata e triste…non sappiamo che ha fatto quell’uomo…noi possiamo solo accertarci che non soffra più del dovuto…”.</p><p>“Morirà…”.</p><p>“E sia…morirà con la faccia pulita!” – sentenziò Adeline asciugandosi gli occhi.</p><p> </p><p>Il cinismo doveva prevalere perché se si fosse lasciato campo libero alla pietà ed al rispetto nessuno si sarebbe salvato. Col cinismo magari la mente sarebbe rimasta a patire, al freddo, ma qualcosa, magari, sarebbe saltato fuori.</p><p>Adeline glielo voleva insegnare il cinismo ai suoi figli, perché nel mondo in cui vivevano c’era ben poco posto per i grandi ideali, che la miseria e la fame non perdonano e nemmeno i padroni traditi o i soldati ubriachi.</p><p> </p><p>Fuori aveva ricominciato a piovere forte e ai rapidi bagliori dei lampi seguivano tuoni che squassavano la quiete della notte.</p><p>Carmilla rimase in ascolto della pioggia ancora per qualche momento, raggomitolata sotto le coperte fissando il soffitto e cercando di immaginare l’aspetto di quell’uomo.</p><p>Non le interessavano i capelli, il viso, i lineamenti, se fosse alto o basso o…</p><p>Era uno che resisteva, che non cedeva, che non parlava…</p><p>Si sarebbe fatto ammazzare.</p><p>Questo pensiero bastò per lasciarsi cullare dal suono ritmato della pioggia e dalla decisione che s’era fatta strada nella testa, ad acquietare la smania di sapere.</p><p>Il suono ritmato dell’acqua che scendeva sempre più lieve s’insinuò nella mente, fino a quando il sonno prese il sopravvento anche su di lei.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nel silenzio, lo scorrere continuo dell’acqua, assieme al gemere acuto delle travi schiantate dal fuoco, l’aria fredda addosso, sul viso il calore lavico che s’era riverberato sulla pelle.</p><p>Immobile, steso sul misero giaciglio di paglia, la coperta addosso e le mani strette di dolore, gli occhi dischiusi, asciutti, che di lacrime non ce n’erano più.</p><p> </p><p>Da quando era rimasto solo, lo spettacolo terribile della casa che li aveva ospitati per tante settimane, sbriciolata dall’esplosione e dall’incendio, ritornava, la mente incapace di distogliersi dalla visione e dal pensiero.</p><p>Non riusciva a capacitarsi d’aver sfiorato per l’ultima volta la sua mano, che lei aveva fatto altrettanto, mentre si salutavano, ultimo tocco tra la propria pelle e quella di lei.</p><p>Lo sguardo che aveva avvicinato prima di partire fosse stato l’ultimo…</p><p> </p><p>Provò a combattere il pensiero che Bouillè gli avesse mentito.</p><p>Combatteva ora di nuovo, dentro di sé.</p><p>Poteva non essere la verità ciò che l’altro gli aveva sbattuto in faccia?</p><p>A che scopo?</p><p>Sarebbe stato più plausibile sostenere che lei fosse ancora viva, per tenere lui in vita, lucido al punto da permettergli di fare calcoli e stabilire se gli fosse convenuto parlare, contando sulla speranza di rivederla.</p><p>Bouillé non era tale personaggio.</p><p>La rabbia, il rancore e l’odio guidavano i gesti e le parole dell’uomo, e quelli erano sentimenti abbastanza genuini.</p><p>L’avergli sbattuto in faccia così atrocemente d’essere riuscito nell’intento di vendicarsi era stato evidentemente fondamentale per l’orgoglio dell’altro, un uomo che odia in quel modo, accecato da tale smania, difficilmente è portato ad usare strategie e menzogne per ottenere informazioni.</p><p> </p><p>Il combattimento si fece più serrato.</p><p>L’idea che davvero lei…</p><p>Che Oscar fosse…</p><p>Morta…</p><p>Il pensiero trafisse la mente, lasciandolo annientato, incapace di reagire e contrastare la devastante avanzata di tale scenario.</p><p>Quella era la verità, la semplice verità che un uomo era arrivato ad usare per colpire ed annientare un altro uomo, quand’anche questo fosse stato un semplice attendente, un servo senza valore, senza dignità.</p><p>C’era tutto un sistema da proteggere, quello della fedeltà alla famiglia reale, all’idea stessa di monarchia assoluta, che non necessariamente doveva essere rappresentata da questo re e da questa regina. Essa però era la regola, impossibile da scalfire, e chiunque ci avesse provato, fosse anche stato un padre che avesse voluto salvare la figlia, non avrebbe avuto diritto di replica.</p><p>Per vie tortuose a lì si doveva arrivare…</p><p>Bouillé aveva alzato il tiro. L’altra volta ci aveva provato a stare nelle regole, architettando un piano di tutto rispetto, che salvasse la faccia dell’amico e padre della figlia reietta, facendogliela fuori però la figlia, perduta nei meandri di Parigi, affondata dall’odio dei suoi stessi soldati.</p><p>Ci aveva provato e aveva fallito.</p><p>Quei dannati soldati erano passati dalla parte del loro comandante.</p><p>Era bastato poco. Era bastato far comprendere a quei pezzenti che non era necessario un pezzo di carta per dire ch’erano tutti uguali.</p><p>Il comandante li aveva trattati da pari, così come s’era spesa per una dannata mocciosa che non era nessuno. Lì, si erano ritrovati ad essere tutti uguali.</p><p>E quelli allora s’erano spesi per lei.</p><p>I suoi compagni non c’erano più.</p><p>Adesso la posta in gioco era ancora più alta ed altra. Adesso si doveva fare i conti col popolo impazzito e non c’era da scherzare.</p><p>Bouillé aveva alzato il tiro perché voleva la testa del vecchio amico, ufficiale come lui, che però aveva osato sfidare il sistema per salvare una figlia. I figli non merito tanto. I figli che tradiscono non meritano d’essere salvati.</p><p> </p><p>Un grido muto, soffocato, senza suono, se non spezzare il cuore, come lama che trafigge all’improvviso e penetra nella carne e la lacera…</p><p>
  <em>Dio ti prego…fa che possa raggiungerla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aiutami ad arrivare fino a lei, ovunque sia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fa che possa rivederla ancora, almeno un’ultima volta…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le ultime parole sussurrate si persero nel rumore della pioggia che scrosciava fuori, mescolandosi all’aria fredda e umida.</p><p>Una richiesta di aiuto lontana e sperduta, perché ora non ci sarebbe stato più nulla da fare.</p><p>Nessun viaggio, nessun paese da raggiungere, nessuna mano da stringere.</p><p> </p><p>Si chiese per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto vivere ancora e dove avrebbe trovato la forza per riaprire gli occhi, guardare di nuovo il cielo, credere nella salvezza e nel futuro se ogni cosa era perduta, se lei era perduta per sempre.</p><p>Non era solo lei ad essere morta.</p><p>Anche lui era morto con lei, solo che, suo malgrado sentiva ancora il proprio cuore battere, sentiva l’aria entrare dentro di sé. Percepiva le mani muoversi leggermente.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto alzarsi, andare via, non per salvarsi, ma per trovare il modo di porre fine a tutta la sofferenza, al vuoto che l’invadeva e non lasciava scampo.</p><p>Lui era diventato dolore, solamente dolore e per eliminare quel dolore, quella sofferenza avrebbe dovuto eliminare sé stesso.</p><p> </p><p>Pensò che se non avesse parlato, se non avesse rivelato nulla di ciò che sapeva, molto probabilmente, prima o poi, i soldati si sarebbero sbarazzati di lui.</p><p>Allora tutto finalmente sarebbe finito. Quella era l’unica strada che poteva percorrere.</p><p>Sarebbero stati proprio quei soldati che avevano ucciso lei ad ammazzare anche lui. Così avrebbe fatto in modo che accadesse.</p><p>
  <em>Perdonami…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se non ho il coraggio di vivere ancora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se non riesco ad immaginare nulla senza di te. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ho vissuto con te…ho vissuto per te…e ora io non riesco…non riesco più a farlo…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I pensieri si spensero sopraffatti da un tremito di dolore.</p><p>Un grido fortissimo spezzò il silenzio di quella notte.</p><p>Un grido che nessuno raccolse e la solitudine rimase l’unica compagna di André che alla fine fu vinto dalla stanchezza e dal deserto che aveva invaso l’anima e il cuore.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Era buio. Era freddo. Era luglio ma faceva dannatamente freddo.</p><p>Una camicia e una spada al fianco non scaldavano.</p><p>Le braccia l’abbracciavano e la tenevano su…</p><p>Camminavano e basta, gli edifici signorili s’erano diradati, se li erano lasciati alle spalle, infilandosi tra i pagliai a ridosso dei casolari di campagna.</p><p>A Port Saint Denis avevano rischiato. S’erano intrufolati nel via vai di viandanti che entravano e uscivano dalla città, per un soffio, che quelli che lasciavano Parigi erano pochi a confronto di quelli che pigiavano per infilarsi nell’inferno delle rivolte dei vicoli e del pane raffermo.</p><p>La sentì tremare, sotto le dita che si strinsero mentre gli occhi erano puntati dritti alla ricerca d’una luce, una qualsiasi, che non fosse il braciere di qualche gruppo di morti di fame che si sarebbero presi tutto di loro e di lei…</p><p>“Coraggio…comandante…lo troviamo un posto per riposare…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il silenzio incise sui passi che affondavano nelle stoppie tagliate, arbusti ed erbacce s’erano appiccicati alla stoffa umida e sudata. Il guadagno delle settimane di prigionia e riposo forzato disperso in poche ore…</p><p>Alain mollò la presa e lei si fermò sollevando lo sguardo avanti a sé.</p><p>Si strinse nelle braccia.</p><p>“Sembra una fattoria…ci conviene salire su, sul fienile. Lì potremo riposare e poi scenderò a cercare di capire dove siamo finiti…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le galline, nel pollaio dormivano. Alain fece in un baleno a metter la mano e sfilare due uova.</p><p>Era uno del popolo…</p><p>C’era abituato a tali sotterfugi.</p><p>Salirono su, sul fienile, in alto, che da una parte poteva essere una pazzia se qualcuno si fosse accorto di loro, ma d’altra parte non aveva neppure senso restare dabbasso e rischiare d’essere accerchiati.</p><p> </p><p>“Prendete…”.</p><p>Le dita dell’uomo, robuste, s’attorcigliarono attorno al fragile guscio che si ruppe in due metà quasi uguali.</p><p>Nel silenzio, Oscar osservò quello strano pasto, un uovo crudo che galleggiava lucente nell’albume giallognolo.</p><p>“Non è il caso…” – s’azzardò a proseguire Alain dubbioso di fronte all’esitazione di lei.</p><p>Il tempo di cedere un respiro più intenso e l’altra non si fece pregare. C’era abituata, anche se non era mai accaduto di ritrovarsi fuggiasca nelle campagne di Parigi.</p><p>L’ingoiò, lo stomaco chiuso dalla rabbia e dal terrore ma lo stomaco lo si poteva domare in fin dei conti. Il cuore no, quello…</p><p> </p><p>Alain s’appiattì guardando di sotto. Non c’era anima viva. Adocchiò due cavalli, negli stalli. Quelli avrebbero fatto al caso loro. C’era vento…</p><p>I cani non s’erano accorti di loro.</p><p>Si voltò, avrebbe voluto parlare e pianificare la fuga.</p><p>La vide e si bloccò. Oscar respirava, in silenzio, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra serrate, i pugni contratti. Respirava per non piangere si disse, e non certo perché loro due fossero lì sperduti in un casolare alla periferia di Parigi.</p><p>Fuori aveva ripreso a piovere.</p><p>Pioggia benedetta si disse Alain. Il rumore avrebbe coperto i passi ma si sarebbero ritrovati inzuppati fino alle ossa.</p><p>Il temporale pareva gonfiarsi.</p><p>“Forse conviene attendere qualche ora…se non riposiamo ci ritroveremo troppo stanchi per proseguire”.</p><p>Gli pareva di parlare al vento. L’altra immobile, immersa in chissà quali congetture.</p><p>Si doveva decidere dove andare, ecco qual era il problema.</p><p>Non c’era più un posto sicuro a Parigi.</p><p>Soffiò Oscar come a trattenere la rabbia…</p><p> </p><p>“André” – sussurrò – “Devo tornare a Parigi…quando tornerà non troverà più nulla. Devo ritornare indietro…”.</p><p>Parole sussurrate, inevitabili…</p><p>Il buio e l’odore asciutto e profumato della paglia amplificava i pensieri e li denudava di tutta l’angoscia e la disperazione.</p><p>Erano sfuggiti all’incendio, come topi di fogna, infilandosi nel cunicolo scavato tra una parete e l’altra, attraversando il corridoio s’erano ritrovati dalla parte opposta dell’edificio e poi giù dentro altre case, a sfondare altre porte tirate giù a calci, fino a quando s’erano lasciati alle spalle l’Inferno. Li avevano intravisti da lontano i soldati che s’aggiravano per il foborgo. Le strade erano state chiuse e…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, anche le case…</em>
</p><p>Non avevano visto uscire altri…</p><p>
  <em>Tornare là…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alain si sollevò un poco. Non poteva cedere al desiderio dell’altra, anche se sapeva che ci avrebbe dovuto combattere. La voleva lì, al sicuro, fredda, immobile, muta, ma pur sempre viva.</p><p>“André sa il fatto suo…”.</p><p>“E’ solo…” – contestò lei come a dare ad intendere che le cose erano cambiate. Non s’era più nei soldati della guardia, si era ribelli…</p><p>Nemmeno si sapeva più contro cosa a quel punto, che nemmeno dei ribelli ci si poteva fidare più.</p><p>Lo sguardo cinico di quello che per primo ci aveva provato a farla fuori, là, alla sua corte, sapeva tanto di folle integralista desideroso d’innalzare i toni dello scontro.</p><p>Non c’era poi una gran differenza con gli altri, i soldati che avevano distrutto l’intero quartiere.</p><p>“Sa dove abita Bernard…lo cercherà…e noi faremo altrettanto quando saremo sicuri che nessuno presterà attenzione a noi…” – obiettò Alain insistendo.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sgranò lo sguardo, che s’illuminò, per la prima volta. Una proposta impossibile d’accettare. Fosse stato per lei e la smania che fremeva nelle dita sarebbe tornata a Parigi in quel momento, in quella notte, perché era impossibile per lei starci lontano.</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>“Dormite adesso…” – concluse Alain con voce testa.</p><p>Non attese risposta, come a sottolineare che lui di repliche e contestazioni non ne ammetteva.</p><p>Il comandante era sempre stato tipo silenzioso e lui non era da meno.</p><p>Si fece spazio tra la paglia ricavando una specie di antro e ci si accovacciò dentro. Appoggiò la testa al legno del pavimento e chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Renoir?”.</p><p>Adeline provò a svegliare il figlio che dormiva raggomitolato. Non era ancora giorno e la luce dell’alba filtrava livida tra le fessure degli scuri, ancora chiusi.</p><p>“Renoir…dov’è Carmilla?”.</p><p>L’altro mezzo addormentato scosse la testa. Che ne sapeva di dove fosse finita la sorella.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline rimase in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza, gli occhi alla porta della stanza dove dormivano lei e la figlia, vuota, che quando la donna s’era alzata non aveva trovato l’altra e lì a chiedersi dove fosse finita a quell’ora del mattino…</p><p>“Notre Dame…” – mormorò piano inforcando lo scialle e le scarpe ripulite dal fango.</p><p>Un tonfo sordo, la porta chiusa alle spalle ed il cuore che prendeva a correre veloce, più delle gambe che arrancavano su per la salita che portava fuori dal paese, verso la residenza del Generale Bouillé.</p><p> </p><p>C’era stata poche volte nella casa del generale, Carmilla, assieme alla madre, da piccola, la donna se la tirava dietro insegnandole a stirare i fazzoletti e le tovaglie, a riporre con attenzione i bicchieri di cristallo. Da sole, quando il generale era a Parigi, così si poteva evitare d’imbattersi nei suoi scagnozzi, che puzzavano di vino già al mattino e s’aggiravano con sguardo assonnato e vitreo per i corridoi del palazzo. I tirapiedi se lo permettevano solo quando il padrone era fuori, che quando invece quello era in casa, allora se ne stavano sobri, impettiti, lo sguardo duro, in attesa di ordini da eseguire all’istante.</p><p> </p><p>Non li conosceva Carmilla i tre soldati.</p><p>Non li aveva mai visti ma riconobbe la loro presenza quando dopo essersi intrufolata giù, nelle cantine, udì tonfi e grugniti ed inevitabili sussulti di dolore.</p><p>S’appiattì contro il muro, gli occhi sbarrati a cercar di capire…</p><p>Non ci voleva molto a riconoscere un pestaggio e la giovane sentì il sangue rallentare e le dita si strinsero al muro sbrecciato e grezzo, freddo, com’era l’aria che correva là sotto.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi e prese a pensare Carmilla…</p><p> </p><p>“Parla!” – l’ordine gridato incideva il silenzio dei corridoi scuri. Non v’era seguito d’altre parole se non il secco scontro del pugno contro il corpo che si piegava, lo s’intuiva dai fruscii intensi, dai trascinamenti.</p><p>Poi altri tonfi…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Notre Dame…</em>
</p><p>Carmilla sgranò gli occhi, annusò l’aria come un animale che deve difendere sé stesso, che a questo punto sé stessa era quell’altro, quello là dentro, anche se non sapeva neppure che faccia avesse e perché lei volesse salvarlo, a tutti i costi, correndo il rischio d’essere vista.</p><p>L’aria fredda odorava di vino. S’accorse che lì, dietro l’angolo, c’era la cantina. Sua madre le aveva raccontato spesso della devozione quasi maniacale del generale verso i buoni vini d’annata che quello custodiva religiosamente.</p><p> </p><p>Pochi gesti…</p><p>S’avviò verso lo stanzone odoroso di polvere e muffa, gelato, afferrò tre bottiglie che parevano più impolverate di altre, non sapeva leggere le etichette, poco importava.</p><p>Sperò solo non fosse aceto, che il rumore del vetro quello sarebbe stato identico…</p><p> </p><p>Adeline prese a correre giù per le scale. Se un poco la conosceva la figlia, lei era finita là adesso.</p><p>Oh, sì, c’era…</p><p>Gli schianti delle bottiglie a terra, uno di seguito all’altro, presero a correre su lungo la scala che portava dabbasso, infilandosi nei pertugi e nelle stanze e poi tornando indietro fino a bucare la porta spessa, semichiusa, della stanza dove i tre soldati non la smettevano più d’accanirsi verso il corpo ormai inerme dell’uomo che dovevano far parlare.</p><p>André era a terra, il volto coperto di sangue, di nuovo, il respiro spezzato, la coscienza smarrita che tanto ormai aveva deciso. Se doveva morire quello che sapeva se lo sarebbe portato con sé, sotto terra. Se lei era morta, almeno poteva tentare di salvare il padre, l’uomo che si era ravveduto, non si sapeva bene come e perché, eppure l’aveva fatto e l’aveva tenuta nascosta la figlia, almeno fin quando aveva potuto.</p><p>Solo questo pensiero sorreggeva le forze mentre il calcio tagliò la carne, incidendo la spina dorsale e riverberandosi nelle gambe e nelle braccia.</p><p> </p><p>“Che diavolo succede?” – grugnì un soldato allo schianto secco che s’udì da fuori.</p><p>Nell’atrio piccolo che dava sulla stanza si ritrovarono in due.</p><p>Il soldato con lo sguardo sgranato a fissare il pavimento rosso scuro, imbevuto di vino, impreziosito da cocci verdi e lucenti.</p><p>E Adeline alla fine delle scale che strabuzzava gli occhi e imprecava a labbra strette…</p><p>“Che hai combinato vecchia decrepita?!” – imprecò il soldato facendosi avanti e calpestando la pozza rossa e i cocci.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline aveva dalla sua la prontezza di spirito e l’istinto le impose di continuare a recitare quella scena iniziata da altri, altri che lei s’immaginava chi fossero.</p><p>Carmilla, le mani al viso in segno d’angoscia, per aver fatto schiantare il nettare prezioso, che gli serviva di tirarli fuori da lì i tre soldati, era rannicchiata dietro il muro. Sarebbe bastato sbirciarci dietro e quelli l’avrebbero trovata.</p><p> </p><p>“M’avete spaventato brutti imbecilli!” – esordì Adeline piantando i pugni chiusi ai fianchi e scendendo anche lei verso l’altro.</p><p>“Che vai cianciando?” – si schernì il soldato.</p><p>“Che vado cianciando? Stavo portando su il vino e voi con i vostri grugniti da maiali in calore m’avete fatto perdere la presa! Che diavolo state facendo là dentro? Se l’ammazzate non avrete niente da raccontare al generale!”.</p><p>La voce salì di tono, ch’era necessario ripristinare i ruoli.</p><p>“Noi stiamo facendo il nostro dovere!” – rimbeccò l’altro.</p><p>Erano tutti fuori adesso inebriati dall’intenso odore di alcol che impregnava l’aria, gli occhi rossi per la fatica e la rabbia e…</p><p>“Venite via, accidenti!” – continuò Adeline – “Adesso mi toccherà pulire tutto! E dovrò farlo da sola…”.</p><p>I soldati la guardarono di sbieco. Quella stava oltrepassando i confini, ma c’era che se davvero il vino s’era sprecato a quel modo perché loro avevano fatto troppo baccano nel pestare a sangue l’uomo che stava in cella, c’era da scommetterci che quella strega di Adeline l’avrebbe detto al padrone e quello le avrebbe anche creduto.</p><p> </p><p>“Via!” – gridò Adeline pestando il piede a terra. Il vino schizzò impregnando l’orlo del vestito. Il dito indice puntava di sopra e i tre grugnirono una sorda imprecazione prima di avviarsi come cani bastonati al piano di sopra.</p><p>“E lasciate la porta aperta!”.</p><p>“Che vuoi fare donna?” – obiettò uno dei tre spazientito.</p><p>“I vostri sistemi non funzionano a quanto pare…bene…se lascerete fare a me può anche darsi che qualche parola io riesca a cavargliela di bocca a quello…ma dovete lasciare che si fidi di me!”.</p><p>“Ah…ah…ah…vecchia bagascia!” – commentò cinico uno dei tre.</p><p>“Non t’azzardare…”.</p><p>Adeline alzò il braccio per picchiare l’altro.</p><p>“Sei una vecchia puttana di strada!” – proseguì il soldato afferrandole il polso e stringendolo fino a farle male.</p><p>Un gemito rabbioso si mescolò alle risate degli altri due.</p><p> </p><p>“Se vuoi saperlo le tue arti d’ammaliatrice da strada con quello non funzioneranno!”.</p><p>“Siete tre idioti!” – rincarò Adeline.</p><p>“Oh no, sei tu che non hai capito! Quello là dentro faceva parte dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana…ed è stato anche l’attendente del suo comandante…”.</p><p>La forza impressa per sgusciare dalla presa del soldato si smorzò e Adeline rimase lì, appesa alle parole dell’altro.</p><p>“A quanto pare quello se la faceva col suo comandante…”.</p><p>Adeline sgranò gli occhi.</p><p>“Che era una donna bada bene!”.</p><p>“Che diavolo stai dicendo?”.</p><p>Il respiro si perse. Quelli erano degli idioti, certo, ma non al punto da raccontare fandonie…</p><p>“Non lo sapevi vecchiaccia?” – proseguì il soldato mollando la presa, che c’era riuscito a catturare l’attenzione dell’altra – “Quel comandante pare fosse una donna…sì la figlia di una generale…certo che questi nobili sono proprio strani…Bouillè ci ha detto che la voleva morta e così è stato…”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline s’ammutolì.</p><p>Quella storia…</p><p>Tanto assurda quanto quella che lei stessa aveva tirato fuori la sera prima, col prigioniero che l’aveva pronunciato quel nome…</p><p>Era lo stesso nome.</p><p>Era la stessa storia.</p><p>Erano, la stessa persona…</p><p>“Fosse stato per me…altro che farla saltare in aria! Che enorme spreco!!”.</p><p>I soldati risero fragorosamente e pestarono a terra coi piedi scambiandosi becere manate sulle spalle.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla, una mano a tapparsi la bocca, ascoltò senza comprendere un granché del discorso, ma il tarlo s’era infilato lì, nella testa, mentre il corpo era appiattito contro il muro freddo.</p><p>Anche Adeline ascoltò con attenzione e venne quasi attraversata da un lampo.</p><p>“Chi era?” – chiese con un filo di voce.</p><p> </p><p>Il soldato s’avvicinò al viso.</p><p>“Oscar François de Jarjayes!” – esclamò roteando gli occhi – “Che vuoi che t’interessi! Tanto quella è morta ormai e il generale vuole sapere da quello là dentro, che un tempo era stato il servo della sua famiglia se il Generale Jarjayes l’ha aiutata, sua figlia…quella non può essere sopravvissuta dal quattordici senza che nessuno l’abbia nascosta e così il nostro padrone potrà far fuori pure il padre di quella dannata…ce lo dirà prima o poi quello!”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline se le ripeté nella testa le parole biascicate dal soldato.</p><p>La bambina che aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima era davvero diventata un militare e adesso…</p><p>Adesso era morta?</p><p>Possibile che quella fosse la persona che il prigioniero aveva invocato…</p><p> </p><p>I passi dei soldati che s’allontanavano la ridestarono dai ragionamenti. Adeline si guardò attorno per scorgere la presenza della figlia. Tirò un respiro fondo. Lei era lì, da qualche parte, ma almeno aveva avuto il buon senso di restarsene nascosta.</p><p>Corse su per le scale…</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro trattenuto e le dita che scivolavano sul muro. Gli occhi puntarono allo spazio vuoto, mentre l’odore del vino permeava l’aria e i pensieri. Pochi passi a scansare vino e cocci e Carmilla spinse piano la porta che s’aprì, il freddo colpì il viso.</p><p> </p><p>Era freddo, là sotto. Era dannatamente freddo anche se era luglio.</p><p>Era freddo sì, anche se era mattino e l’aria era frizzante e umida e odorava ancora della pioggia che aveva smesso da poco di scendere.</p><p> </p><p>Le pozze d’acqua riflettevano la prima luce e sembrava che il cielo si spandesse anche a terra, mescolato al verde della campagna che riluceva di quelle lacrime sparse.</p><p>Era freddo, anche se il corpo era proteso sul dorso del cavallo, e la pelle si nutriva del calore dell’animale, nel tiepido contatto delle dita sul mantello lucente e spesso.</p><p>Nessuno se n’era accorto…</p><p>Alain ci sapeva fare quando si trattava di menare per il naso la legge.</p><p>Non a caso era stato un Soldato della Guardia…</p><p>Abituato ad avere a che fare ogni santo giorno con ladri e borseggiatori e mendicanti e sciancati…</p><p>Doveva aver pur imparato qualcosa.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si voltò un istante ad osservarla.</p><p>Lo sguardo basso, impercettibilmente puntato all’orizzonte che lei pareva nemmeno vedere.</p><p>La corsa folle li aveva spinti verso sud, alla loro destra s’intravedevano Fabourg Saint Martin poi Fabourg Du Temple e poi…</p><p>Laggiù doveva esserci Fabourg Saint Antoine.</p><p>Dio, se fossero riusciti ad infilarsi là dentro forse avrebbero guadagnato alcuni giorni, ma le porte laggiù erano presidiate e sarebbe stato pericoloso sfidare la sorte l’ennesima volta.</p><p> </p><p>E, di nuovo, la pioggia fina prese a scendere sulla campagna, offuscando la vista e infradiciando le ossa. Il sole s’era ritirato dietro una spessa coltre di nuvole scure, gonfie e non ci sarebbe stato verso di restare fuori, fino a sera, non un’altra notte.</p><p>Ormai erano abbastanza lontani perché nessuno riconoscesse i cavalli. Ed erano abbastanza vicini per sfidare la sorte.</p><p>Saint Antoine era là dietro, poco oltre lo sguardo…</p><p>Là dentro nemmeno i soldati più sanguinari ci si sarebbero infilati. Sarebbe bastato cogliere la giornata giusta, l’istante fugace per tornarci dentro la pancia di Parigi.</p><p>Quella città non li poteva vomitare così, senz’appello, senza che ci riprovassero a violare la sacra miseria che i dannati e i ribelli parevano voler addomesticare.</p><p>
  <em>Dannata pioggia…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La porta si spalancò sotto il colpo secco che Alain diede per arrivare in fretta.</p><p>Trascinando con sé un corpo quasi esanime, fradicio di pioggia, piegato dalla fatica e dall’assenza. Che la prima non avrebbe avuto la meglio se non ci fosse stata la seconda, a pesare come un macigno sul cuore, a spezzare il respiro, perché si riempiva del dubbio e della lontananza.</p><p>“Questa stanza va bene…” – biascicò tentando di nascondere al padrone della locanda che per loro qualsiasi posto sarebbe andato bene.</p><p>Non lo doveva dare ad intendere ch’erano dei fuggiaschi, né da cosa stavano fuggendo, dato che ormai non lo sapevano più nemmeno loro.</p><p>Era necessario riprendere le forze e tornare a pensare con lucidità</p><p> </p><p>“Preparaci dell’acqua calda e qualcosa da mangiare. Verrò io tra poco…” – proseguì Alain rimestando nella tasca le monete ch’era riuscito a portar via dal nascondiglio cittadino.</p><p>Quello di Parigi, non quello dov’erano finiti la notte precedente.</p><p>“Va bene monsieur sarà fatto. Spero che la camera sia sufficiente per lei ed il suo amico. Purtroppo non passano molti forestieri da queste parti, così dovrete accontentarvi”.</p><p>“Sta bene, ora però esci e fa’ come t’ho chiesto”.</p><p> </p><p>Il denaro sarebbero bastato per diversi giorni. Il padre del comandante era stato generoso o previdente come la si volesse mettere la faccenda.</p><p>Che col denaro si può dormire comodamente ovunque ma si rischia anche di dover pagare il silenzio di chi è avvezzo ad accorgersi se lo sguardo di chi alloggia si guarda troppo intorno perché teme l’arrivo dei gendarmi.</p><p>E poi non c’era da scordarsi che il denaro faceva gola a tutti di quei tempi e pure a quelli che avrebbero volentieri sgozzato il ricco cliente, per fregarlo.</p><p> </p><p><em>Dannati ribelli!</em> – se lo disse Alain.</p><p>Se era a questo che portavano le rivolte, allora tanto valeva restare a marcire sotto il governo d’un re, che almeno la polizia e i soldati l’ordine lo sapevano mantenere.</p><p>Non c’era da far tanto i difficili in quella situazione.</p><p> </p><p>Rimase un istante interdetto mentre la porta si chiudeva e lui rimaneva su di lei, gli occhi piantati addosso.</p><p>Non gli pareva fosse più neppure viva.</p><p>Il corpo quasi morto, abbandonato a sé stesso.</p><p>Anche lui si lasciò cadere a terra, seduto, mentre sul pavimento lentamente scivolavano leggeri rivoli d’acqua dagli indumenti fradici.</p><p> </p><p>Alain sollevò lo sguardo.</p><p>S’avvicinò, abbassò il cappuccio del mantello, anch’esso inzuppato di pioggia, ch’era riuscito a trovare dentro quella dannata stalla. La stoffa grezza e ruvida emanava lo stantio odore della lana bagnata, acre e rozzo.</p><p>“Comandante…Oscar…vi prego parlate…”.</p><p>Alain la chiamò più e più volte, senza ottenere risposta. Alla fine fu costretto a chiedere dello sguardo. Si disse che poteva farlo adesso, che doveva farlo, che lei non poteva esser lasciata sola, lì, lontano…</p><p>Appoggiò le mani alle spalle scivolando sulle braccia, senza stringere troppo, solo per imprimere il calore delle mani, perché lei si riavesse e gli rispondesse.</p><p> </p><p>Si colmò del contatto che s’era immaginato, tante volte, inimmaginabile, dal momento che adesso Alain era finito giù nello stesso baratro che aveva avvolto André, per tutta la sua vita.</p><p>Strinse le dita, d’istinto, perché avrebbe voluto tirarla a sé e chiuderla nelle braccia, senza fare null’altro che non fosse abbracciarla.</p><p>Lei ebbe un sussulto e guardò l’altro.</p><p>“Come state?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’azzurro ondeggiò scuro, livido, intonato alla coltre scura del cielo.</p><p>La luce che lentamente nei giorni scorsi sembrava aver ripreso a brillare era di nuovo scomparsa, inghiottita dalla folle corsa per sfuggire alla morte che li aveva quasi sfiorati laggiù dentro la Parigi che non c’era più. Perché non c’era nulla senza André…</p><p>La mente si riebbe.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla attese qualche istante, per ascoltare almeno il respiro di quello che stava là sotto.</p><p>Si guardò attorno per scorgerlo. Gli occhi si sforzarono di superare la penombra delle mura scure e alla fine in un angolo l’intravide.</p><p>Una sorta di ammasso buio, chiuso su sé stesso.</p><p>Senza respiro quasi, che a passi incerti lei prese ad avvicinarsi.</p><p>Le parve tremasse.</p><p>S’avvicinò ancora e lo sguardo si posò sul viso scuro coperto di sangue, la camicia, un tempo bianca, anch’essa scura, forse di fango…</p><p>No, c’era sangue anche lì.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Si sentì invadere dal tremore d’essere arrivata tardi che uno che si fa pestare a quel modo deve avere un segreto da custodire nel profondo delle viscere, nella carne, dentro l’anima…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>S’inginocchiò, le gambe presero a tremare. Ci appoggiò entrambe le mani sul corpo per comprendere se fosse davvero un uomo e non una sorta di creatura abbandonata a sé stessa e disperatamente alla ricerca della fine.</p><p>In bilico…</p><p>Le mani s’aprirono e spinsero un poco sui muscoli.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…” – sussurrò piano Carmilla – “Monsieur…”.</p><p>Chiamarlo per nome le pareva troppo ma quello non rispondeva.</p><p>“André…”.</p><p>Lo pronunciò piano il nome, ascoltando la corretta vibrazione della gola che s’esprimeva, che quello non era solo un nome in quel momento. Era una richiesta di vita.</p><p>Quello pareva davvero morto.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro dell’altro si contrasse, udendo il nome, il suono conosciuto, il timbro apparentemente femminile, calmo, dolce.</p><p>I muscoli si ritrassero, mostrando istintivamente il volto alla voce diversa dalle altre che l’avevano frustato in quelle dannate ore.</p><p>Carmilla riuscì a scorgere i lineamenti, la bocca, i capelli scuri che incorniciavano il viso.</p><p>Le dita s’allungarono a spostarli leggermente. La cicatrice sull’occhio sinistro, per quanto incrostata di sangue pareva essersi impressa per altre vie, altri tortuosi sentieri.</p><p>L’altra, d’istinto allungò la mano e accarezzò la guancia appena solcata da una leggera barba.</p><p> </p><p>André si ritrasse ancora. Per timore, per rabbia, non ci voleva nulla su di sé che non fossero, per assurdo, calci e pugni, che solo con quelli avrebbe potuto farla finita.</p><p>Dannazione alla vita che insiste e preme e vuole esistere e non c’è verso di metterla a tacere.</p><p> </p><p>Il braccio si sollevò e afferrò il polso dell’altra, vicinissima.</p><p>Una stretta potente, forte, che immobilizzò la mano a mezz’aria.</p><p>L’altra impaurita cercò di liberarsi, ritraendosi.</p><p>André aveva improvvisamente aperto gli occhi e s’era ritrovato l’altra vicino, talmente vicino che, d’istinto aveva tentato di difendersi.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla cercò di svincolare la mano dalla presa che però André strinse ancora più forte.</p><p>“Vattene via!” – sibilò tagliente.</p><p>La spinse via, con forza e Carmilla si ritrovò a terra, sbattuta all’indietro, ricacciata nell’ardore d’un sentimento che si sarebbe dovuto fermare lì, rispettando la volontà dell’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Nemmeno sapeva chi fosse quella, André, ma il gesto leggero e calmo d’accarezzarlo l’aveva infastidito e rabbiosamente s’era detto che di quel passo non sarebbe accaduto mai che quelli là sopra si sarebbero decisi a farlo fuori.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…vi chiedo perdono…”.</p><p>“Ho detto di andartene chiunque tu sia!” – digrignò André.</p><p>Un colpo di tosse, il palmo a pulirsi la bocca…</p><p>Lo sguardo si sollevò alla fine sull’altra che stava lì, immobile.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…io…io mi chiamo Carmilla…sono la figlia di Adeline…l’avete già incontrata…”.</p><p>Silenzio, la vista intorbidita si concesse un’altra occhiata.</p><p>“Vi prego…sono qui per aiutarvi…”.</p><p>“Non dire idiozie!” - André sputò a terra.</p><p>Sangue, misto a fiele e rabbia e disperazione.</p><p> </p><p>“Se volete aiutarmi vedete di andarvene e di lasciarmi in pace…chi vi ha mandato? Quei tre là sopra?”.</p><p>“No…no…che dite? Mia madre mi ha raccontato la vostra storia e io…non potevo credere che qualcuno potesse osare tanto…perché vi hanno ridotto così…perché?”.</p><p>La domanda uscì spontanea che davvero Carmilla avrebbe voluto saperlo, perlomeno per tentare di far leva su quel segreto, che forse grazie a quello l’altro avrebbe ritrovato un briciolo di rispetto per sé stesso e avrebbe accettato di salvarsi.</p><p>Come, nemmeno Carmilla lo sapeva…</p><p> </p><p>“Un’altra che lo vuole sapere!” – sibilò ironico André.</p><p>In un moto di rabbia puntò il ginocchio a terra e spinse il corpo contro di lei.</p><p>La forza impressa fece tintinnare la catena che si contrasse assieme al respiro ed al gemito di dolore mentre il corpo avanzava disperato, spezzato e Carmilla si ritrovò la faccia dell’altro addosso, il verde scuro dell’anima lacerata piantato addosso…</p><p>“Vi consiglio di andarvene!”.</p><p>“No!” – s’affrettò a replicare l’altra.</p><p>Più quello si ostinava a cacciarla via e più lei sentiva che doveva stare lì.</p><p> </p><p>La giovane fece per allungarsi e sempre seduta a terra, avvicinò a sé una brocca con dell’acqua e delle bende.</p><p>“Prego…restate fermo!” – chiosò come se finora nessuno avesse detto nulla all’altro.</p><p>Un respiro più fondo da parte del ferito riportò l’intensità dei gesti della mano che passava sulle ferite il panno umido, divenuto ben presto rosso. C’era il sollievo e la rabbia…</p><p> </p><p>“Chi vi ha mandato?” – chiese André piano.</p><p>“Nessuno…nessuno sa che sono qui!” – rispose l’altra decisa.</p><p>“Volete dire…”.</p><p>“Mia madre m’ha raccontato la vostra storia e io…io volevo vedere…”.</p><p>André respirò piano. Prese a muovere le dita intorpidite, che lui non si era potuto difendere. Le nocche erano sbucciate per i calci presi.</p><p>Carmilla afferrò la destra.</p><p>Lui tentò di ritrarla, non la voleva la dannata pietà d’una giovane, non voleva la pietà di nessuno.</p><p> </p><p>“Un momento ancora…”.</p><p>Quella passò sopra la pelle una pezza umida. Il sangue rappreso si ridusse e il colorito roseo riprese il sopravvento.</p><p>“Quelli là sopra sono degli animali!” – proseguì André tentando di spaventarla e sperando che se ne andasse.</p><p>“Lo so…ma non ho paura di loro…” – rispose di filato l’altra.</p><p>“Dovreste…se vedranno quello che state facendo…”.</p><p>“Se voi non glielo direte…mia madre non lo farà di certo!” – trillò la giovane puntando addosso all’altro uno sguardo complice.</p><p>“State scherzando con il fuoco…” – proseguì André.</p><p>“E sia…vorrà dire che per non bruciarmi mi aiuterete…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo aggrottato.</p><p>“Vi curerò come posso…”.</p><p>Carmilla s’impose di restare nello sguardo dell’altro. Dio…</p><p>Non aveva mai visto tanta triste bellezza nei lineamenti martoriati d’un prigioniero.</p><p>“E verrete via da qua!” – sentenziò pensando di cogliere il balzo di gratitudine dell’uomo.</p><p>Si scurì invece lo sguardo di André.</p><p>“Siete una stupida!” – l’apostrofò sprezzante – “Chi vi ha detto che io voglio uscire?”.</p><p>La considerazione cinica accompagnò il ritrarsi del corpo. Quei pochi istanti di follia l’avevano distratto. La mente ritornò laggiù, al calore delle fiamme che avevano danzato indemoniate davanti al viso.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur, che dite? E’ peccato invocare la sofferenza e…”.</p><p>“La morte?” – proseguì André abbozzando un lieve sorriso. Cinico…</p><p>“Sì…volete dirmi che voi intendereste morire? Qui…per mano di questa gente?”.</p><p>“Siete perspicace!” – sibilò André – “Adesso andatevene…non mi serve qualcuno che mi aiuti a stare meglio, ma…”.</p><p>“E’ per via di quella persona?” – l’interruppe l’altra.</p><p>André fu costretto a guardare la giovane. L’infastidiva la presenza, lo distraeva…</p><p>
  <em>Di che diavolo sta parlando questa?</em>
</p><p>“Sì…mia madre mi ha detto che ieri voi avete pronunciato il nome d’una persona…Oscar…”.</p><p>Lo sguardo sbarrato…</p><p>Il suo nome in bocca ad una sconosciuta.</p><p>“Oscar…” – ripeté lui piano perché esso non era solo un nome.</p><p> </p><p>Fissò l’altra. Il silenzio indusse la giovane a proseguire nel dubbio che la strada fosse corretta, se solo un nome, quel nome, aveva indotto il prigioniero a sollevare lo sguardo e a prestare attenzione.</p><p>“Quelli là fuori hanno detto ecco…che quella persona è morta…”.</p><p>André sgranò lo sguardo.</p><p>Si sorprese…</p><p>Si sorprese non tanto alle parole dell’altra, quanto all’assurdo sollievo che ritrovò in esse.</p><p>André s’accorse che non ne era rimasto colpito. Si rese conto che il cuore, in qualche modo, s’era acquietato all’assurda e tragica visione e allora forse adesso avrebbe ritrovato la lucidità livida e necessaria per farla davvero finita.</p><p>Il dolore era emigrato altrove, l’aveva lasciato e lui ritrovava la forza di pensare come aggirare l’immobilità e…</p><p>Farla finita.</p><p> </p><p>“Come fate…”.</p><p>“Ve l’ho detto…i soldati…”.</p><p>André rimase zitto.</p><p>“Li ho sentiti prima…dicevano che…”.</p><p>Una smorfia, gli bastava: “Bene…è affare che non vi riguarda. Andatevene adesso!”.</p><p>“Quella persona…era una donna…”.</p><p> </p><p>André sputò a terra di nuovo. La mascella serrata…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, Oscar…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei era una donna…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era la sua donna…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era morta…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Riceveva l’ennesima conferma.</p><p>Avrebbe pianto dopo, in silenzio, per vedere se quel dannato cuore, il suo cuore, si sarebbe spezzato finalmente.</p><p>Il dolore scava, Dio, scava giù fin nella parte più nera dell’anima.</p><p>Pensava d’essere sceso all’Inferno quando era finito a Saint Petersburg ma almeno un dubbio ce l’aveva. No, l’Inferno non si spande nel dubbio, perché il dubbio lascia aperte le porte.</p><p>L’Inferno si nutre delle certezze, ch’esse sublimano l’impossibilità di mutare verso alle cose, ai fatti.</p><p>I corpi incandescenti schiacciati contro i vetri…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio, almeno…</em>
</p><p>Se davvero era morta là dentro, almeno c’era da consolarsi che non l’avevano presa e…</p><p>Lei era una donna e André lo sapeva quello che i soldati facevano alle donne quando le donne non erano più nessuno.</p><p>Se poi erano anche donne nobili, i soldati lo volevano sentire addosso l’odore della nobiltà, violarla quella carne…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Strinse i pugni, il nome sibilato e stretto tra le labbra. Quello poteva permetterselo, ma non voleva spettatori, che l’altra non sapeva nulla di quella storia e nessuno era degno di saperne di più.</p><p>“Vattene!” – gridò più forte tanto che Carmilla trasalì.</p><p>Guardò l’altro atterrita e s’impose di uscire, confusa e disorientata, non al punto di comprendere che se fosse rimasta e quelli di sopra fossero scesi e si fossero accorti di lei, lei non avrebbe più avuto alcuna possibilità di salvare quell’uomo.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi dispiace…” – sussurrò piano osservando di sbieco il corpo a terra, ascoltando il respiro veloce, i colpi di tosse, il destino che s’accaniva, e lei stupida, non s’era nemmeno resa conto d’aver infierito forse più dei dannati soldati.</p><p>Adesso pareva che nulla avrebbe distolto l’altro dal perseguire fino in fondo il suo proposito.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo basso impose al soldato di avvicinarsi.</p><p>S’inchinò fino a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con il viso di lei e si permise sì, si permise di scostare i capelli, che almeno doveva capire se lei fosse ancora viva. Bagnata fradicia…</p><p>Il nome sussurrato…</p><p>“Comandante…”.</p><p>Di nuovo la stessa assurda litania.</p><p>“Devo tornare a Parigi…André non troverà più nulla quando arriverà a Rue de Forges…devo ritrovarlo…”.</p><p>L’acqua impregnava i vestiti, il viso era freddo e umido, la pelle bianca.</p><p>La schiena piegata dallo spasmo trattenuto d’un colpo di tosse.</p><p> </p><p>“Dannazione…ci mancherebbe che uscissimo adesso!” – replicò Alain – “Ha ripreso a piovere e voi…”.</p><p>Sì, si permise d’allungare la mano appoggiando il palmo alla fronte. Dovette attendere qualche istante perché la propria pelle scaldasse l’altra e l’asciugasse consentendo di comprendere…</p><p>“Cristo…avete la febbre!”.</p><p> </p><p>Si rialzò Alain…</p><p>“Non potete certo tornare a Parigi adesso…tra qualche ora sarà buio…e lo sapete meglio di me che Port Saint Antoine è la più presidiata di tutte! Sarebbe una follia!”.</p><p>“Bernard abita là…”.</p><p>La voce scivolava in una sorta di nenia lamentosa, indegna del suo comandante.</p><p>Il dolore scava dannazione e corrode le forze e asciuga il sangue…</p><p>“Avete visto di cosa sono stati capaci quelli! Temo che la gente che abitava alla corte…si saranno salvati in pochi…”.</p><p>“Mi spiace…”.</p><p>Il viso s’abbassò ancora e ancora.</p><p>C’erano state rivolte ovunque che a poco a poco avrebbero preso ad infuocare la città, tutte intorno a loro, ma lei aveva da ritrovare sé stessa adesso, che la sua rivolta lei l’aveva già vissuta e non c’era verso che di quelle dannate discussioni per rendere uguali tutti gli uomini lei non se ne sarebbe fatta un accidente di niente. Non da sola…</p><p> </p><p>“Alain ascolta, non voglio certo rischiare la mia vita, né la tua, ma André è là fuori. Non so nemmeno se sia tornato a Parigi…cosa farà quando non troverà la casa? Dove andrà?”.</p><p>“L’avete detto voi…voi volete andare da Bernard e così farà lui…ci ritroveremo là…”.</p><p>“Non si tratta solo di questo…io…io…non posso restare qui senza sapere dove si trova, se sta bene…e anche lui…non sa che siamo fuggiti. Cosa pensi che proverà quando vedrà quello che accaduto? Non lo sa che siamo vivi…”.</p><p>Il plurale forzatamente imposto non ingannò Alain.</p><p> </p><p>Separarsi era divenuto scenario impensabile.</p><p>Alain strinse i pugni.</p><p>L’altra non lo voleva ammettere, né avrebbe mai avuto carattere per rivelarlo che stava impazzendo.</p><p>L’intuì il soldato dalla voce un poco persa che faticava a contrapporsi alla sua, in un tono vago, mentre il corpo aveva preso a tremare di freddo, di rabbia, d’imponenza.</p><p>Che importanza poteva avere adesso?</p><p>Lui la voleva lì, viva, lontano dall’Inferno e ce l’avrebbe tenuta a tutti i costi, che aveva imparato a conoscerla e Dio, quella era così testarda e…</p><p>Dio, lei era la donna di André.</p><p>Eppure Alain se ne stava in piedi, davanti a lei e avrebbe solo voluto scivolare addosso al corpo freddo, abbracciarlo e spingerlo indietro e tenerlo lì, senza fare nulla se non averlo lì, sotto di sé.</p><p>Si stupì che la febbre e le pallottole e…</p><p> </p><p>Dio, lo sguardo era cambiato.</p><p>Non era più gelido come un tempo. Limpidamente scuro, lasciava trasparire l’abbandono del corpo all’amplesso dell’uomo che amava e poi il sussulto lieve dei muscoli che si contraevano stretti, avvolti, nelle braccia dello stesso uomo.</p><p>Glielo vide addosso <em>quell’amore,</em> che era ancora di più <em>dell’amarsi…</em></p><p>Era <em>essere l’altro</em>, infinitamente dispersi nell’altro, che da soli non s’era neppure più capaci di respirare.</p><p> </p><p>Sbuffò Alain e si diede del pazzo.</p><p>Ci mancavano solo quei dannati pensieri.</p><p>Che furono proprio quei dannati pensieri che l’ispirarono a cacciar fuori le parole più assurde che gli sarebbero mai potute venire in mente.</p><p>“Siete bagnata fino alle ossa…è meglio che vi togliate i vestiti e li mettiate ad asciugare. Andrò giù a prendere l’acqua e a cercare qualcosa da mangiare…”.</p><p>“Alain…no, non posso, devo andare…”.</p><p>Oscar non fece in tempo a terminare che Alain le prese il viso, le dita si strinsero attorno. La mano era grande e forte, la costrinse a sollevare lo sguardo.</p><p>La voce uscì calma e ferma, assurdamente velata da un tono suadente e cinico.</p><p>“Se non vi togliete immediatamente i vestiti da sola giuro che lo farò io e senza badare al fatto che siete il mio comandante! E che siete una donna! Maledizione!” – sciorinò, voce ferma e potente.</p><p> </p><p>Un sussulto…</p><p>“Come ti permetti…”.</p><p>“Comandante, ho fatto una promessa ad André. Gli ho promesso che vi avrei aiutato! Ve lo rammentate vero, a Pont Notre Dame?”.</p><p>La mascella si serrò che laggiù s’era fermato anche il suo di cuore.</p><p>
  <em>Buio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Freddo…</em>
</p><p>“Bene…è necessario che voi vi togliate questi dannati vestiti di dosso perché s’asciughino. Resteremo qui dentro almeno fino a quando non avremo capito cosa fare!”.</p><p>Alain si bloccò in attesa del riscontro alla proposta.</p><p>Un ultimo affondo…</p><p>Casomai lei non avesse compreso le intenzioni.</p><p>“Allora lo fate da sola o devo levarveli io di dosso?”.</p><p> </p><p>Una provocazione inammissibile…</p><p>Suadente, sì, che fu Alain a contrarsi di poco e le mani istintivamente corsero alle braccia di lei, per tenerla lì e vedere se l’avesse capito che lui faceva sul serio.</p><p>Tutto a fin di bene eppure…</p><p> </p><p>Alain la fissò di nuovo, come a non ammetter repliche.</p><p>La voleva lì, dannazione…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar strinse i pugni e serrò le labbra, per non piangere.</p><p>Come un tempo.</p><p>Come sempre era stato nella sua vita.</p><p>Abbassò lo sguardo perché non riusciva più a sostenere quello di Alain. Aveva paura ma non poteva mostrarsi vulnerabile. E l’altro scambiò il silenzio per testarda contrapposizione alla sua proposta, scivolando nel dubbio che il comandante non appena ne avesse avuto l’occasione si sarebbe fatto beffe di lui e se ne sarebbe andata e né lui, né le sue parole l’avrebbero fermata.</p><p> </p><p>La stizza imposta dal ragionamento impose alle dita di muoversi, che l’immobilità dell’altra alimentava il nervoso e l’impotenza.</p><p>Le dita s’allungarono verso la camicia e presero…</p><p>I riflessi furono risoluti…</p><p>Una manata e l’altra se lo scostò di dosso…</p><p>“Che ti prende?” – chiese furiosa, anche s’era stata lei a costringere l’altro a farsi avanti e a colmare l’inerzia.</p><p> </p><p>“Prego…lasciate fare…” – balbettò Alain che aveva compreso d’essersi spinto troppo oltre ma…</p><p>Dio, le dita si muovevano in quella direzione.</p><p>“Non t’azzardare!” – replicò lei fissandolo di sbieco.</p><p>L’altro tentò di mantenersi calmo. Se l’era cercata, tanto valeva sfruttare la sorpresa e l’indignazione, per farle comprendere che adesso non era il momento di farsi prendere da istinti di fuga. Non c’era nulla là fuori che valesse tanto da rischiare da vita…</p><p>Nemmeno André.</p><p>“Comandante, scusatemi, vi prego…fate come vi ho chiesto…adesso è impossibile andare da qualsiasi parte. Domani vedremo cosa fare, ma ora…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le labbra serrate cedettero ad un freddo consenso.</p><p>“Va bene Alain. Ho capito. Ma tu esci per favore. Al fuoco ci penserò io…”.</p><p>E no, l’altro non si fidava.</p><p>Aveva imparato a conoscerla <em>quella…</em></p><p>“No…comandante. Dovete scusare la mia mancanza di rispetto…ve lo dico apertamente…non mi fido di voi!”.</p><p>“Impertinente!” – l’apostrofò l’altra.</p><p>“E sia…mi volterò e non vi guarderò…ma resterò qui fino a quando non vi sarete tolta quella roba. Poi porterò i vestiti ad asciugare così sarò sicuro che non mi giocherete un brutto scherzo!”.</p><p> </p><p>La rabbia crebbe…</p><p>S’alzò di scatto, lo sguardo serio e minaccioso si piantò sull’altro.</p><p>Ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con l’altro…</p><p>Gli occhi scuri e…</p><p>Dio, l’altro pareva si divertisse a mettere in scena la pantomima. Non era così, semplicemente l’altro ci stava affondando nell’azzurro cupo e furioso.</p><p>“Alain, non puoi parlarmi in questo modo. E non puoi dirmi quello che devo fare. Esci immediatamente da questa stanza. Non fuggirò, te lo prometto ma non ti consento questa mancanza di rispetto!”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi sfoderarono il consueto fuoco rabbioso.</p><p>Alain indietreggiò accennando finalmente ad un sorriso quasi scanzonato a cui lei non seppe come reagire.</p><p>“Bentornata comandante! Finalmente. Bene, se mi date la vostra parola allora mi fido di voi. Non potreste mai mentirmi. Vi lascio sola ma badate che al minimo sospetto io rientro e…” - ridacchiò grattandosi la testa.</p><p>Fece per uscire, l’altra sollevò la mano per colpirlo, urlò il nome per mandarlo a quel paese.</p><p> </p><p>La porta si chiuse e lei ricadde giù, affondando nel letto, il respiro spezzato e si maledisse lei, per essere uscita da Parigi.</p><p>Non sapeva come sarebbe riuscita a sopportare la lontananza, il pensiero che André fosse solo.</p><p>Lei era sola.</p><p>Si chiedeva a cosa stesse pensando e come si sarebbe sentito non trovandola, non sapendo più dove fosse.</p><p>Forse la stessa cosa che ora sentiva lei, il vuoto, l’abisso, il terrore di perderlo, di non riuscire più a trovarlo e a ritrovarsi.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> “Carmilla che t’è saltato in testa!”.</p><p>La madre afferrò la figlia per un braccio, dopo che l’altra l’aveva preceduta fuori dalla casa e le due s’erano ritrovate sul sentiero che riportava in paese.</p><p>Lo sguardo sbarrato della giovane non impedì alla madre di mollarle un ceffone, mentre le lacrime erano lì a premere nella gola.</p><p>“Lo sai quello che ti ho sempre raccontato di quella casa e di quella gente…ho sbagliato a dirti di quell’uomo ma non credevo saresti stata così avventata da andare fin là sotto a cercarlo…quelli non scherzano!”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline camminava su e giù formando un leggero sentiero nell’erba calpestata. La gonna s’era riempita di spighe selvatiche ed erbette appiccicose.</p><p>La figlia, muta, s’appigliò all’ultima considerazione.</p><p> </p><p>“Madre…”.</p><p>Poi, siccome la donna pareva perduta nei meandri delle sue paure, l’afferrò per la mano, inforcando il sentiero verso il paese.</p><p>“Che hai adesso?” – chiedeva l’altra sentendosi trascinare.</p><p>Giù, giù fino al paese che Carmilla attraversò sotto lo sguardo dei paesani che osservavano il passo risoluto delle conoscenti.</p><p>Il sentiero riprese a salire infilandosi di nuovo nella campagna selvatica e profumata.</p><p>Ondeggiava il cielo colmato dalle tinte opache e calde del tramonto.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla, sempre camminando, afferrò due lunghi steli di margherite, strappandole. Continuò a passo spedito finché le due donne si ritrovarono ad una piccola cappella, poco più che un muretto in pietra e sopra la statuetta di Notre Dame bianca, solo un poco sporcata dal tempo e dalle intemperie.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Notre Dame</em>…” – sibilò Carmilla rivolta alla madre.</p><p>L’altra si staccò a forza intuendo il ragionamento e la supplica.</p><p>Carmilla sistemò i fiori ai piedi della statuina: “Vi sembra giusto ciò che sta accadendo madre?”.</p><p>“No, lo sai anche tu che non ho mai tollerato una simile violenza. Ma noi non possiamo fare niente…”.</p><p>“Proviamoci!”.</p><p>“Carmilla tu non ti rendi conto. Quell’uomo è un prigioniero…è stato portato nella sua casa perché il padrone vuole sapere qualcosa da lui…”.</p><p>“E poi lo ammazzerà! Ve lo ripeto madre…vi sembra giusto? Ci rechiamo tutte le domeniche in chiesa e preghiamo e…e Notre Dame non ci ha insegnato a restare con le mani in mano di fronte ad un’ingiustizia…”.</p><p>“Il padrone…lui è nobile…loro…”.</p><p>“Loro lo vogliono ammazzare quell’uomo…qualsiasi cosa sappia non può valere tanto quanto la sua vita! Non c’è niente là fuori che valga la sua vita e perciò noi dobbiamo aiutarlo…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Che cosa hai sentito?” – chiese la madre per comprendere fino a che punto la figlia fosse coinvolta.</p><p>Dio, quella storia adesso rivelava i suoi contorni più assurdi e macabri…</p><p>“Quelli…non ho capito bene…hanno detto che quell’uomo era il servo di una famiglia nobile e che era un soldato. Era alla Bastiglia…si chiama così quel posto…a Parigi?”.</p><p>“Sì, era alla Bastiglia…”.</p><p>“Ho sentito il nome, lo stesso nome che avete pronunciato ieri sera…è la stessa persona?”.</p><p>“Sì…” – annuì Adeline disarmata.</p><p>“Ecco perché André non vuole salvarsi!” – gridò Carmilla.</p><p>“André?” – balbettò Adeline – “Da quando in qua ti sei presa il diritto di chiamare quell’uomo per nome?”.</p><p>“Maman vi prego, dobbiamo fare qualcosa per lui. Sta soffrendo, sta male e se verrà picchiato di nuovo non sopravviverà. A dire il vero credo che lui non voglia proprio vivere! Quando gli ho detto che quella persona era morta…”.</p><p>“Cosa gli hai detto? Ma sei diventata matta? Tu non avresti nemmeno dovuto parlargli!” – replicò la madre, afferrando la figlia per un braccio.</p><p>Che l’altra era sveglia davvero, ma stava imboccando un sentiero pericoloso per sé stessa e per tutti quelli che…</p><p> </p><p>Adeline mollò la presa. Così non s’andava da nessuna parte. La figlia aveva dannatamente ragione.</p><p>Anche lei era rimasta colpita da quello che era accaduto. Non aveva mai assistito ad una barbarie simile ma aveva intravisto nella disperazione del prigioniero una grande dignità, un coraggio minimamente scalfito dalla furia dei soldati.</p><p>Erano anni che Adeline e altri giù in paese si lamentavano ogni santo giorno delle protervie dei soldati del generale e della tirannia dell’uomo che s’atteggiava a padrone di tutti, cose, bestie e persone.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla si divincolò e si liberò dalla presa.</p><p>“Maman…ascoltatemi! Se non facciamo qualcosa noi quelli lo ammazzeranno! Non vi rimorde la coscienza?”.</p><p>Gli occhi della giovane brillavano.</p><p>Carmilla era una ragazza sveglia, a tal punto che s’era cucita addosso una corazza di disincanto e scetticismo verso chiunque le s’avvicinasse mentre adesso, nemmeno era dato comprendere come, s’era ritrovata coinvolta al punto d’accettare di sfidare la sorte.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei un’incosciente!” – sibilò la madre.</p><p>“Non mi avete insegnato a vivere così, maman…voi e nostro padre…lo sapete bene com’è stata la sua vita!”.</p><p>L’accenno all’esistenza del marito ch’era vissuto per difendere il suo padrone, per onorare il suo ruolo di subalterno, risvegliò rabbia e dolore.</p><p>La madre tornò ad osservare la figlia.</p><p>“Ora andiamo. Proverò a parlare con Horace…ma non dire a nessuno quello che hai visto, altrimenti potremmo passare dei guai…”.</p><p>“Madre…domani…domani voglio venire con voi…oggi…m’ha mandato fuori…ha detto che non vuole essere aiutato…”.</p><p>“Bambina mia…quell’uomo deve aver passato le pene dell’Inferno eppure ha dimostrato d’esser senz’altro più saggio di te. Non vuole che tu venga scoperta. Ecco perché ti ha mandato via!”.</p><p>Carmilla non era convinta. Altro ronzava per la testa…</p><p> </p><p>“E’ per via di quella donna?” – insinuò per saperne di più.</p><p>“Non ne so molto, te l’ho già detto…ma se quelli hanno detto la verità…allora è possibile che davvero la figlia di quel generale sia diventata un militare e se era lei a comandare i soldati che hanno assaltato la Bastiglia…oh…adesso comprendo l’ira del padrone…non ha mai fatto mistero di disprezzare chiunque si mettesse contro i nobili…”.</p><p>“Allora era vera…la vostra storia era vera…”.</p><p>“Carmilla…per quanto assurda direi di sì, quella storia era vera. Temo che il generale…me le ricordo le sue parole quando quell’altro lasciò la casa. Una donna educata a diventare un soldato…una follia…il generale la giudicò una follia! Temo che adesso voglia solo vendicarsi…ecco…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dannata febbre…</em>
</p><p>Brividi di freddo contrassero i muscoli. Forse dieci miglia sarebbe riuscita a farle in quello stato.</p><p>La pioggia insisteva, silenziosa, a rammentarle che lei non era più la stessa di un tempo.</p><p>Si osservò le mani allargando e chiudendo le dita. Le facevano male. Forse aveva stretto talmente forte le redini che adesso le facevano male.</p><p>Le chiuse le mani ritrovandosele vuote.</p><p>Le mancava, chiuderle addosso a lui, e aprirle e accarezzare la pelle…</p><p> </p><p>Dannazione Alain aveva ragione. Non poteva permettersi di stare male di nuovo. Doveva asciugarsi, scaldarsi e così il giorno dopo sarebbe ripartita per Parigi.</p><p>Si tolse i vestiti e li mise vicino al fuoco ch’era riuscita ad accendere. Si raggomitolò in una coperta e si mise a sedere di fronte alle fiamme, abbracciandosi, appoggiando la testa sulle ginocchia, lasciandosi cullare dai bagliori di luce che riverberavano nella stanza, fissandoli e perdendosi nel calore che rianimava i muscoli e la coscienza mentre ombre vaghe danzavano sui muri.</p><p>Ombre tante volte osservate da piccola, affondata nel suo letto, in solitudine, pensando alla giornata trascorsa con André e a quello che avrebbero combinato il giorno dopo.</p><p>Ombre, le stesse che aveva osservato alle spalle di lui, mentre, vicinissima al volto, accarezzava i capelli, anche se lui dormiva, leggera, lasciandosi andare alle linee del viso, percorrendole con le dita, fino a svegliarlo, e allora lui si voltava senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi e l’abbracciava…</p><p>Il respiro si perse.</p><p> </p><p>Sentì bussare. I muscoli intorpiditi faticarono a sollevarsi per ritrovare una posa più dignitosa.</p><p>L’altro era pur sempre un uomo, un soldato. Almeno aveva bussato.</p><p>“Avanti”.</p><p> </p><p>L’arroganza dimostrata poco prima era svanita, tutta una messinscena, che Alain entrò di schiena, le braccia abbracciate ad una pila di vestiti e coperte e sopra un paniere.</p><p>Quasi le strappò un mezzo sorriso, tutti quei salamelecchi, e poco prima le avrebbe tolto lui stesso i vestiti di dosso.</p><p>“Alain non essere ridicolo, entra e lascia perdere quelle buffonate. Mi fido di te e non credo che saresti il tipo da approfittare di questa…sì, insomma…”.</p><p>Alain non s’azzardò a voltarsi, prendendosi il tempo di mandar giù la battutaccia. <br/>Che dargli del gentiluomo non era mica un complimento per lui, soprattutto se rammentava che ci faceva lui alle donne, quasi tutte quelle che aveva conosciuto.</p><p>E c’era che adesso…</p><p>
  <em>Se non mi conosceste così bene comandante, direi che vi state sbagliando…ma avete ragione…vi fidate di me e io…dovrò…</em>
</p><p>Inconcepibile persino pensarla una simile visione.</p><p> </p><p>Alain posò tutto sul tavolo. Poi si guardò attorno e la vide rannicchiata nell’angolo destro del camino.</p><p>Assorta a fissare la fiamma che ardeva, come a volersi perdere nella luce e lasciarsi accecare dal bagliore.</p><p>Intorno…</p><p>Nessuna luce.</p><p>Persino le ombre…</p><p>Per assurdo che fosse, parevano fossero scomparse persino quelle.</p><p> </p><p>“Comandante…io…” – Alain non sapeva che dire. S’era spinto troppo oltre, che a recitare parti troppo ardite poi si rischia di sfigurare se non le si sa sostenere fino in fondo.</p><p>C’era che il comandante era pur sempre donna intelligente e l’aveva riconosciuta la recita. S’era spaventata solo un po’ perché da uno come Alain non ci si sarebbe aspettati una simile farsa.</p><p>“Alain, ascolta, sono…siamo adulti tutt’e due. Ti sono riconoscente per le tue premure ma immagino che anche tu sia bagnato e debba asciugarti. Fai pure, basta che ti sbrighi e mi lasci in pace!”.</p><p>Risoluta come sempre e dannatamente dolente fu la considerazione. Oscar aveva fretta di tornare nella sua oscurità e non gl’interessavano i salamelecchi di rango o le belle maniere che l’altro aveva fintamente tentato di mettere in scena.</p><p>Ci aveva pensato lei come al solito.</p><p>In fondo era lei che aveva sempre dato gli ordini e aveva sempre saputo farlo molto bene.</p><p>“Bene comandante. Allora credo che verrò a scaldarmi accanto al fuoco…”.</p><p>Nessuna risposta.</p><p>Dopo la breve parentesi lei era già tornata ai suoi pensieri. Se n’era andata di nuovo, lontano, nel silenzio che sempre l’aveva accompagnata da quando la conosceva.</p><p>Non era mai stata persona loquace, questo l’aveva capito, e quella non era certo la situazione più adatta per fare conversazione. Anche lo sguardo era mutato ma Alain si rese conto che solo alla presenza di André esso prendeva le distanze dalla freddezza del passato.</p><p>Solo André la comprendeva sempre e sapeva cogliere le sfumature dei silenzi.</p><p>Persino di quelli.</p><p> </p><p>Si spogliò, i vestiti appesi accanto a quelli di lei, si sedette accanto al fuoco, coprendosi alla meno peggio con una coperta.</p><p>Rimasero così, a lungo, in silenzio, ciascuno preso dai propri pensieri, dalle proprie preoccupazioni mentre fuori la pioggia batteva incessante, quasi che spinta da raffiche di vento sarebbe entrata pima o poi.</p><p>I vetri tremavano provocando un rumore stonato.</p><p> </p><p>Alain fu il primo a rompere quella sospensione.</p><p>“Comandante…dovete mangiare qualcosa. E poi è bene che andiate a riposare, non credo che restare sveglia tutta la notte vi farà stare meglio…”.</p><p>Nessuna risposta, lo sguardo perduto nel fuoco, lei chiusa nel suo silenzio.</p><p>Ripeté la proposta con tono cantilenante, quasi paterno.</p><p>Si ritrovò gli occhi di lei addosso e quasi sobbalzò.</p><p>Si osservarono, un istante, il tempo che lui s’allungasse ad afferrare il paniere per porgerlo e poi voltare di nuovo lo sguardo, che non c’era verso, non ci riusciva a restare con gli occhi di lei addosso.</p><p> </p><p>Balbettò mentre il viso s’accalorava.</p><p>Dannazione, mai gli era accaduto con una donna, di ritrovarsi a balbettare.</p><p>Con Laure…</p><p>Solo con lei, certo, ma lei era…</p><p>Era così diversa.</p><p> </p><p>“Resterò qui, vicino al fuoco…voi…”.</p><p>Sottinteso era l’utilizzo dell’unico letto. Alain adesso ce l’aveva chiara la perplessità saltata agli occhi mentre entrava nella stanza e dava il consenso all’oste che quella sarebbe andata bene.</p><p>Era la disposizione del mobilio che l’aveva colpito. C’era un solo letto…</p><p>Ma lui c’era abituato a dormire per terra.</p><p>Solo non c’era abituato a ritrovarsi un comandante così…</p><p>Diversa da quella che aveva conosciuto.</p><p>Lo sguardo, il corpo, i gesti, il tono della voce, tutto morbidamente arreso e complice, tutto sapientemente modellato e reso vivo dall’amore dell’uomo che non era lì e chissà dov’era.</p><p>Se lo chiese Alain mentre…</p><p> </p><p>“Alain?”.</p><p>“Sì comandante?”.</p><p>“Credo sia ora…sì credo sia meglio che tu la smetta di chiamarmi così…”.</p><p>“Comandante?” – replicò lui sospeso e stranito.</p><p>Annullare le distanze, anche solo eliminando un grado militaresco, non era bene.</p><p>Non andava affatto bene.</p><p>Eppure…</p><p> </p><p>“Ormai non sono più il tuo comandante, non sono più il comandante di nessuno. Chiamami Oscar, semplicemente. Sarebbe meno pericoloso se qualcuno ci sentisse…direi che possiamo anche darci del tu…” – il tono era triste, quasi rassegnato.</p><p>Addirittura…</p><p> </p><p>“Comand…sì…io…non credo…” – balbettò l’altro preso in contropiede.</p><p>Le distanze lui le aveva annullate da un pezzo nella testa ma nella realtà, no e neppure questo andava bene.</p><p>Si stropicciò le mani una con l’altra. Si ritrovò teso e disorientato e stranamente lusingato.</p><p>Aveva abbassato la guardia e adesso si ritrovava con le spalle al muro, che quelle distanze venivano meno per ragioni ben precise non certo perché l’altra l’avesse accolto nella sua vita.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi meraviglio di te Alain…” – sussurrò lei.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>“Non hai visto il padrone della locanda?”.</p><p>“Oh…sì…vi riferite a quello?”.</p><p>“L’ho notato sai come ci guardava…”.</p><p>“Siamo lontani da Parigi…non credo che da queste parti si sappia nulla della storia dei Soldati della Guardia…”.</p><p>“E’ possibile ma non è il caso di rischiare. Se qualcuno ti sentisse si chiederebbe chi sono io e chi sei tu…i nostri nomi saranno meno impegnativi…”.</p><p>Lucida e disarmante considerazione.</p><p>Alain si diede dell’idiota, di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>“Ci proverò…non sarà facile. Per me resterete sempre il mio comandante, ma…se siete voi a chiedermelo…non sono abituato a vedervi…ecco…insomma a vederti…semplicemente come Oscar…”.</p><p>“No…” – sibilò lei in tono cinico – “Sei un tipo sveglio, non credo ti sarà difficile. Quella carica non esiste più e per quanto mi riguarda non ha più nessun valore. Vorrei solo tornare a Parigi…rivedere André…del resto non m’importa molto…”.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ecco – </em>si disse Alain – <em>Tu non ci hai mica pensato ad André! Tu non l’hai mica visto quando s’andava a Parigi, di ronda, alla sera, e lui era lì, lo sguardo su di te e se qualche imbecille s’azzardava a sollevare gli occhi su di te, quello quasi impazziva, anche se se ne restava immobile, fermo, inchiodato al suo destino, che tanto tu eri brava a cavartela anche da sola!</em></p><p>
  <em>Ecco, che dirà Andrè quando sentirà che posso chiamarti per nome?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non se l’aspettava Alain.</p><p>Anche se l’altra una spiegazione a quel cambiamento l’aveva data, il semplice fatto di pronunciare il nome di battesimo, di lasciarlo uscire dalle labbra, l’inebriò di una strana euforia, come se lei, anche solo attraverso il nome, avesse finito per appartenergli un poco di più, un poco più di prima.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…vi…scusate…io…tu…”.</p><p>L’altra si voltò e sorrise. Così impacciato il Soldato della Guardia proprio non se lo rammentava.</p><p>L’aveva quasi ammazzata a Place Dauphine, nemmeno l’anno scorso.</p><p>L’aveva giudicata un’arrogante nobile, viziata e viziosa…</p><p> </p><p>“Non dovete temere…no…scusate…non devi temere. André…lo ritroveremo. Bernard è dalla nostra parte e André andrà da lui e noi non dovremo fare altro che comportarci nella stessa maniera…”.</p><p>“Domani mattina…sì…vorrei provare…” – si tradì lei.</p><p> </p><p>Ce ne voleva a mettere in bocca ad Alain il confidenziale tu.</p><p>Meno ce ne volle a comportarsi come se quel tu fosse sempre scorso tra loro.</p><p> </p><p>Lui s’alzò di scatto e si parò davanti. Non poté fare a meno d’osservarla allora e imprecò fra sé e sé per quel gesto, per l’imprudenza.</p><p>L’osservò nello sguardo intenso, azzurro, ormai privo di calma e serenità dove s’agitavano dolore e sofferenza per la lontananza, l’assenza, insopportabilmente assoluta.</p><p>Dentro di lui invece s’agitavano mille pensieri, mille dubbi.</p><p>Era la donna del suo migliore amico. Era e sarebbe stata sempre il suo comandante. Aveva promesso di proteggerla e…</p><p> </p><p>“Non dovrai muoverti da qui! Almeno per il momento. E’ meglio che a Parigi ritorni la calma. Poi valuteremo cosa fare ma domani sarebbe troppo presto. Chi ci dice che quelli non stiano ancora lì a cercarci? Se sarà necessario io…”.</p><p>Si morse il labbro Alain che s’era dimenticato d’essere in brache di tela, mezzo nudo, la coperta troppo esigua per coprirlo.</p><p>S’erano dati del tu ma non fino a quel punto…</p><p>Adesso temeva il peggio e se a lei fosse capitato qualcosa…</p><p>No, al diavolo, non poteva perdere anche lei!</p><p>Forse era meglio quando la detestava, quando l’avrebbe volentieri tolta di mezzo.</p><p>I commenti beceri dei vecchi compagni, laggiù alla Concergierie…</p><p>Dio…</p><p>Erano soldati…</p><p>Se lo ricordava anche lui quello che i soldati facevano alle donne quando ne avevano una tra le mani…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si contrasse.</p><p>Lo sguardo imbarazzato s’avventurò per un pericoloso crinale, che a sfidare l’altro lei non ci metteva niente.</p><p>“Non vorrai che io resti qui?” – domandò sarcastica.</p><p>“Sì” – a bruciapelo.</p><p>“Non oserai!”.</p><p>“Sì invece, dannazione…”.</p><p>Il confidenziale tu s’espanse come lava che trapassa il cratere e s’allarga fino ad invadere ogni pertugio.</p><p> </p><p>Si piegò un poco Alain e l’afferrò per le braccia e se la trascinò su fino a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia.</p><p>La coperta divenne straccio relegato al pavimento.</p><p>Gli occhi scuri, lo sguardo severo…</p><p>Il torso nudo, le braccia forti.</p><p>“Non mi costringere…non ti tengo certo qui perché ho voglia di divertirmi!”.</p><p>Chiosa azzardata.</p><p>Vista la posa poi…</p><p>Alain se l’era cercata stavolta, fino in fondo.</p><p>Il corpo si contrasse, lei s’irrigidì, l’altro strinse le dita sulle braccia.</p><p>“Che vorresti fare?” – lo sfidò lei. Lo sapeva che tutto era a fin di bene ma quel tono era troppo sopra le righe.</p><p> </p><p>“Ci diamo del tu adesso…giusto?” – replicò Alain sarcastico.</p><p>Silenzio.</p><p>“Bene…dato che conosco la tua proverbiale testardaggine e dato che non ho voglia di rischiare la vita un’altra volta…”.</p><p>Silenzio contratto…</p><p>“Ti dico che se mi costringerai ti terrò qui anche con la forza se necessario!”.</p><p>“Alain…”.</p><p>“Sei intelligente…non t’è sfuggito che il nostro oste di sotto ha la vista buona…la mia mano sulla spada…me l’ha vista tenere lì per tutto il tempo…con il che gli ho fatto intendere che se si fosse azzardato a fare un gesto di troppo la prima gola ad essere tagliata sarebbe stata la sua. Non voglio rischiare oltre…ho bisogno di te Oscar…”.</p><p>Silenzio stupito…</p><p>“Mi hai capito bene…non posso farcela da solo e tu non stai bene. Se a qualcuno verrà in mente di comprendere quanto denaro possediamo non credi che essere in due a difendersi sarebbe decisamente meglio che esser io solo e tu…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain appoggiò la mano sulla fronte, di nuovo.</p><p>Calore soffocato…</p><p>Contatto deciso…</p><p>I muscoli si contrassero…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>“Tu hai la febbre…sei riuscita a stare meglio quando ti sei riposata a Rue des Forges…e può darsi che accadrà di nuovo…”.</p><p>“Non…”.</p><p>“Al diavolo!”.</p><p>Alain strinse le dita, di più e questa volta se la tirò addosso. Le mani corsero alla schiena.</p><p>La bocca s’accostò all’orecchio.</p><p>“Non costringermi…lo faccio per te e per André…lui non mi perdonerebbe mai d’averti lasciato fare di testa tua…”.</p><p> </p><p>La voce s’impose, di nuovo suadente, bassa, timbrata.</p><p>La febbre indusse l’abbandono…</p><p>Alain se la strinse addosso per sorreggerla che il corpo gemette in silenzio piegato dalla fatica, dalla lontananza, dalla disperazione.</p><p>“No!” – debole, senza respiro, senza capacità d’opporsi.</p><p>“Sì invece! Anch’io sono stanco…devo riprendere le forze. Nemmeno io mi fido di quelli là sotto e comunque siamo vicini a Fabourg Saint Antoine…c’impiegheremo poco a tornare…”.</p><p>Se la strinse addosso e…</p><p>
  <em>Al diavolo, Alain, sei proprio un idiota!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ha paura. Ha paura per André e tu la minacci di…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Provò a staccarsi, non era facile che l’altro era forte.</p><p>La testardaggine di Alain ebbe la meglio.</p><p>La testa s’abbandonò alla spalla dell’uomo. Da quanto non s’appoggiava a qualcuno…</p><p>Non aveva più forze…</p><p>“Devi riposare…”.</p><p>Le mani restarono lì alla schiena e s’aprirono e s’impressero sui muscoli mentre i muscoli s’imprimevano nelle dita.</p><p>Lei era così dunque…</p><p>L’aveva minacciata con quella chiosa idiota. Che adesso era lui a spaventarsi, perché non se l’immaginava che lei fosse così.</p><p>Non ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi con lei…</p><p>L’avrebbe semplicemente…</p><p>Amata.</p><p> </p><p>Respirò piano Alain e poi a piccoli passi l’aiutò a sedersi sul letto. S’inginocchiò.</p><p>“Perdonami…sono un’idiota…”.</p><p>Non c’era verso però.</p><p>Alain era un’idiota ma lei era dannatamente cambiata. La durezza era scomparsa e nello sguardo aleggiava il desiderio di tornare a stringersi all’uomo che non era lì.</p><p>E a lui venne d’istinto di farlo, di nuovo, d’abbracciarla, anche se non era quell’altro, per rammentarle ch’era viva…</p><p>Almeno quello.</p><p>
  <em>Ti ostini ad esser forte e risoluta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non lo sei in fondo, non come vorresti far intendere a tutti. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>André l’ha sempre saputo, lui sì!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ed io sono un’idiota perché non ci credevo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eppure…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E alla fine…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scopro che non sei debole, non lo sei affatto, non sei nemmeno quello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo so che non c’è bisogno di proteggerti ma non posso fare altrimenti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sono proprio un’imbecille!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarà meglio che ti lasci in pace…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E che ti tolga gli occhi di dosso altrimenti…</em>
</p><p>“Cerca di…riposare…” – s’affrettò a dire staccandosi.</p><p> </p><p>Gli parve che l’altra non avrebbe retto il distacco.</p><p>S’illuse che sarebbe anche potuto essere così…</p><p>
  <em>Divertirsi! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che idiota!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò e rimase qualche istante a fissare il fuoco nel camino.</p><p>Un sospiro più fondo che a dormir per terra non era tanto simpatico ma mai le avrebbe mancato di rispetto in quel modo, nemmeno se glielo avesse chiesto lei.</p><p>Il confidenziale tu s’era disperso.</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione a quella…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si sgranò…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, in che razza di guaio ti stai cacciando?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei davvero un figlio di puttana…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te lo ricordi quando con quegli avanzi di galera dei tuoi compagni tentavate d’immaginare come fosse lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei è così…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alain…”.</p><p>“Sì…com…Oscar…”.</p><p>“Sei un idiota!” – la voce bassa, sofferente.</p><p>“Lo so…perdonatemi…”.</p><p>“E sia…” – gli occhi erano chiusi, le tempie pulsavano, la coscienza vagava ma l’orientamento era ancora vigile.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Sì…com…Oscar?”.</p><p>“Non vorrai dormire per terra?”.</p><p>“Cosa? Io…non mi sembra opportuno…” – chiosò lui intuendo la proposta dell’altra.</p><p>“Ne convengo…”.</p><p>Silenzio imbarazzato.</p><p> </p><p>Alain l’osservò. Lei era rimasta seduta, lo sguardo basso, che il viso non riusciva ad intravederlo, i capelli un poco arruffati dalla battaglia che aveva appena perso. Ma si sa com’era il comandante, la guerra la voleva vincere lei…</p><p>A suo modo e per imperscrutabili disegni.</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione Oscar…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Non c’è nulla di opportuno in quello che sta accadendo. Come non mi sembra opportuno che tu dorma per terra…ci sarai anche abituato ma mi hai appena detto che entrambi dobbiamo recuperare le forze…”.</p><p>“Ho capito mai io…”.</p><p>“Non essere stupido…mi fido di te…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dannazione, di nuovo!</em>
</p><p>Una smorfia di disapprovazione, che lei si fidava di lui, ma lui mica si fidava di sé stesso. In che razza di guaio…</p><p> </p><p>“Avanti…ho capito che intendevi dire…prima…sei un idiota ma…”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo e rassegnato: “Divertirsi!”.</p><p>Il tono calcò sul termine…</p><p>
  <em>Che idiozia!</em>
</p><p>“Divertirsi…scusate…” – replicò l’altro.</p><p>“Ho detto che ho capito…era una provocazione…”.</p><p>
  <em>Se la vuoi mettere così…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tuo rischio e pericolo!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alain si morse il labbro di nuovo.</p><p>Gli parve di sentire le dita informicolirsi.</p><p>Era stanco, sì, lo era anche lui. Non aveva chiuso occhio che per un’ora forse in quel dannato pagliaio e aveva bisogno di dormire.</p><p>Ecco, avrebbe fatto quello, dormire.</p><p> </p><p>Il soffitto giallognolo…</p><p>Alain prese a fissare quello insistendo a cercare ogni possibile crepa, ragnatela, insetto. Non c’era da scherzare in quelle locande di periferia.</p><p>Sussultò…</p><p>“Grazie…”.</p><p>Solo una parola gli parve di sentire. Se n’era uscita dalle labbra, spinta fuori a forza perché quell’uomo le aveva salvato la vita e lei glielo doveva di ringraziarlo.</p><p>Non rispose.</p><p>Che non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti che salvarla…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“No…non è possibile…”.</p><p>Gridò la donna…</p><p>Quasi cadde dalle scale mentre le percorreva di corsa e le orecchie e i sensi venivano trafitti da nuovi tonfi, colpi…</p><p>“Dio…no…ti prego…”.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva ordinato alla figlia di restarsene a casa, quella mattina, che si sarebbe fatta avanti lei per controllare che non fosse accaduto altro.</p><p>Aveva sperato Adeline Nivette che quei dannati l’avessero compreso che a tirar troppo la corda poi la corda si sarebbe spezzata e…</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciatelo!” – tremò la voce mentre lo sguardo si riempiva della danza macabra dei corpi, tre, che si muovevano attorno all’altro, disordinatamente e senza pietà.</p><p>Non lo poteva accettare Adeline, non c’era verso d’accettare un simile epilogo.</p><p>“Vattene vecchia! Te l’abbiamo già detto che devi starne fuori!”.</p><p>Uno dei tre s’avventò su Adeline afferrandola per lo scialle. L’altra non arretrò sfidando lo sguardo del soldato.</p><p> </p><p>“Siete degli animali!” – li apostrofò.</p><p>L’altro sollevò la mano. Il ceffone si sarebbe abbattuto sulla donna se quella non avesse accettato lì, in quel momento, di sfidare la sorte, anche lei.</p><p>“Conosco la storia di quest’uomo! So come farlo parlare!” – gridò sperando d’interrompere l’azione dei tre.</p><p>“Che vai dicendo? Che significa?”.</p><p> </p><p>I tre s’interruppero davvero.</p><p>Adeline si liberò dalla presa riassettando lo scialle.</p><p>“Credo di sapere chi è…comunque…”.</p><p>I tre le piantarono addosso sguardi avidi.</p><p>“Usciamo…non voglio che ci senta…”.</p><p>La voce più bassa indusse i tre a confidare in un’inaspettata complicità.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora?”.</p><p>Adeline tirò un respiro più fondo…</p><p>Era entrata in scena e adesso avrebbe dovuto recitare la sua parte fino in fondo, tentando d’essere credibile, per quanto avrebbe mai potuto esserlo una povera governante di campagna, ignorante e analfabeta.</p><p><em>Devi convincerli…</em> – si disse – <em>Questi non s’aspettano che una povera governante di campagna, vecchia e ignorante sarebbe capace…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ascoltate! Ho già sentito il padrone parlare della famiglia che quello là dentro ha servito per anni…”.</p><p>“La famiglia del Generale Jarjayes?”.</p><p>“Sì esatto! E c’è un solo modo per convincerlo a dire tutto quello che sa su quella famiglia…”.</p><p>“Il padre sapeva che la figlia era viva? L’ha nascosta lui? E’ questo che vuole sapere il padrone!”.</p><p>“Adesso l’ho capito, idioti!”.</p><p>“Ehi vecchia! Come ti permetti?!”.</p><p>“Mi permetto sì…idioti! Idioti e ancora idioti!”.</p><p>“Ma sei scema?”.</p><p>“No, non lo sono e se voi tre idioti mi aveste detto subito che cosa cercavate io vi avrei risparmiato la fatica!”.</p><p>“Guarda che noi ci divertiamo a menar le mani! Mica ci pesa!”.</p><p>“Lo immagino…ma ve lo ripeto…così l’ammazzerete e non gli caverete nulla dalla bocca. Lasciate fare a me…”.</p><p>“Ancora con questa storia?”.</p><p>“Avete sbagliato…il padrone ha sbagliato a dirgli che quella donna era morta!”.</p><p>I tre guardarono l’altra stupiti. Non ci arrivavano.</p><p> </p><p>“Quell’uomo non desidera più vivere…”.</p><p>Ci arrivarono allora…</p><p>“Sta aspettando d’essere ammazzato perché non vuole più vivere. Me l’avete detto voi che lui e quella donna si conoscevano…e…e poi gli avete detto che quella donna è morta. Capite? Per questo non vuole più vivere e così si porterà i suoi preziosi segreti nella tomba!”.</p><p>“Hai capito…furbo quello…”.</p><p>“Non è furbo…è disperato! Se riuscirò a ridargli una speranza…se riuscirò a fargli credere che gli avete mentito allora c’è il caso che lui voglia vivere e si deciderà a parlare…”.</p><p>“Non mi convinci…” – chiosò uno dei tre prendendo a grattarsi la testa – “E se poi succede che quello non ci dice nulla lo stesso perché spera di rivedere un fantasma?”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline stava perdendo la pazienza.</p><p>“Poco male…finirete il lavoro che avete già iniziato!”.</p><p>“Ehhhh?!”.</p><p>I tre si stupirono.</p><p>“Ve lo rimetto in sesto così sarà più interessante farlo fuori!”.</p><p>Nemmeno Adeline poteva credere d’essersi spinta fin lì. Che dannato potere conferiva l’ideale della giustizia, che tentare di salvare una vita rendeva forti, quasi ebbri di follia.</p><p>La donna si morse il labbro, forse s’era spinta troppo oltre, dato che solo pochi istanti prima s’era avventata sui tre come una furia per fermarli e non aveva fatto mistero di disprezzare i metodi rozzi dei tre energumeni.</p><p>“Vecchia ma dici sul serio?”.</p><p>Adeline non rispose. Proprio non ce la faceva. Mimò una sorta di consenso asciutto e risoluto e i tre si guardarono in faccia scambiandosi muti calcoli che alla fine diedero il risultato sperato.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline riprese a respirare, solo in quel momento, solo quando i tre la guardarono e si dissero d’accordo, tenendoci però a precisare che il merito sarebbe comunque stato solo loro e che mai il generale avrebbe dovuto esser al corrente che quelli s’erano fatti aiutare da una donna.</p><p>
  <em>E ci mancherebbe, dannati imbecilli! Io devo continuare a lavorare in questa casa…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non la sentì André, quel giorno, la porta della cella che si schiudeva, piano.</p><p>Non la sentì André, la mano di Adeline che l’accarezzava e gli ripuliva il viso dal sangue rappreso e sporco.</p><p>Non sentì nulla.</p><p>Solo i grugniti dei soldati, nella mente, le loro voci sprezzanti che gli dicevano che lei era morta e che gli conveniva parlare se non voleva fare la stessa fine.</p><p>La fine che avrebbe comunque fatto, non in pochi istanti però, ma dopo giorni di torture.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna luce s’allargò dentro il cuore.</p><p>Lei era morta…</p><p>Se la luce non c’è più, allora non c’è più nemmeno l’ombra.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fughe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fughe</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>15 agosto 1789, Limours, venti miglia a ovest di Parigi…</em>
</p><p>L’oste continuava a passare e ripassare sopra il bancone della locanda, il tavolaccio era già pulito in realtà ed il canovaccio talmente lercio che chissà cosa avrebbe mai ripulito.</p><p>Forse nemmeno se n’era accorto mentre l’altra gli parlava e lui aveva già convenuto che quella fosse una dannatissima pessima idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi hai sentito Horace?” – chiese di nuovo Adeline.</p><p>L’altro l’aveva sentita ma non era riuscito a spiccicare parola su quanto stava accadendo a casa del Generale Bouillè.</p><p>La sorpresa dell’uomo non era tanto per la notizia che il generale avesse incaricato i suoi scagnozzi di torturare l’ennesimo malcapitato di turno. Lo stupore aveva spento la voce e fermato il sangue quando l’altra, Adeline per intenderci, gli aveva detto che avrebbe voluto fare proprio con quel disgraziato.</p><p>Farlo fuggire e nasconderlo…</p><p> </p><p>“Sei impazzita!” – sibilò l’uomo sollevando lo sguardo e tentando di intravedere nell’altra un immediato barlume di ripensamento.</p><p>“No…non m’azzarderei mai a tirar fuori una simile storia se non pensassi di andare fino in fondo!!”.</p><p>“Rischieremmo troppo…tutti!!” – sentenziò l’oste tentando di chiuder lì la conversazione.</p><p>“Non ti sembra invece il momento giusto per approfittare di quello che è accaduto a Parigi?” – contestò l’altra sbattendo il pugno sul tavolo.</p><p>“Abbassa la voce, donna!”.</p><p>L’altra rimase a fissarlo.</p><p>“Sono anni e anni che ci lamentiamo per quello che accade in questo posto, Limours è nelle mani del generale è vero…ma guarda che è accaduto altrove. Altri si sono ribellati dopo Parigi! Nantes…Poitiers…Angers…”.</p><p>“Rischi di perdere tutto!” – tentò d’insistere l’uomo – “Quelli non erano paesi governati da un militare dell’Esercito Francese! So che i contadini si sono ribellati ai nobili…ma non c’erano soldati a presidiare i palazzi!”.</p><p>“Quello che rischio di perdere è il rispetto dei miei figli!” – sibilò Adeline – “Certo quel dannato lavoro a casa del generale mi serve…come li faccio mangiare sennò Renoir e Carmilla?! Ma adesso…adesso non posso più stare a guardare…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo fissò il vuoto. La locanda era chiusa. Qualche avventore accennava ad un saluto e saliva in camera.</p><p>“E’ vero quel che hai detto?” – chiese ammorbidendo il tono.</p><p>Implicito era l’argomento.</p><p>Ci si doveva convincere che rischiare la pelle dovesse per lo meno esser fatto per una giusta causa, mica per un malcapitato qualunque.</p><p>“Del quattordici?”.</p><p>“Sì…”.</p><p>“E’ tutto vero…quell’uomo era là! Me l’hanno detto quelli…quei…quei dannati che lui ha partecipato all’assalto. Che non ti venga in mente di dirlo a qualcuno! Meno si saprà in giro e meglio sarà per noi! Se qualcuno andasse a spifferare agli scagnozzi del generale quel che vogliamo fare…”.</p><p>Horace annuì, che la notizia dell’assalto alla Bastiglia ci aveva messo un po’ prima d’essere lasciata sgusciare via dalle mura di Parigi ma poi aveva preso a correre come il vento del nord per tutto il paese ed era arrivata fin lì, a pochi giorni di cammino da Parigi. La gente del paese l’aveva accolta in silenzio quella notizia, perché quello era il luogo dove il Generale Bouillè viveva e non era possibile mostrarsi entusiasti.</p><p>C’era il rischio di finire in galera oppure ammazzati con un colpo in testa e buttati in un fosso, la stessa fine che facevano quelli ch’erano trovati a metter trappole nei boschi del generale per cacciare un misero coniglio.</p><p>Nulla apparteneva al popolino di Limours.</p><p>Tutto apparteneva al generale, anche il popolino.</p><p> </p><p>“Pare che il comandante di quell’uomo sia morto…”.</p><p>Adeline si trattenne, non è che non si fidava, ma…</p><p>Ormai di quella storia era meglio dimenticare i particolari, che per i morti si poteva far poco mentre si doveva pensare ai vivi.</p><p> </p><p>“Come penseresti di fare…”.</p><p>La breccia s’era aperta dunque, che il vento del quattordici soffiava, anche se non portava più con sé l’odore della polvere da sparo.</p><p>“Sono riuscita a convincere quegli animali a lasciarlo stare, per qualche giorno…”.</p><p>“E come hai fatto?”.</p><p>“Ho detto loro la verità pura e semplice. Quello vuole morire…non aspetta altro…”.</p><p>“Vuole morire? E perché?”.</p><p>“E’ una storia lunga…ho fatto credere a quei tre che tenterò di convincerlo a parlare…gli dirò che deve continuare a vivere…”.</p><p>Adeline si morse il labbro. Horace era rimasto lì che quel discorso pareva far acqua da tutte le parti.</p><p>Come si convince un uomo che vuole morire a vivere, che non sai nemmeno perché?</p><p> </p><p>“Non riesce a camminare…non so…magari ha pure le costole rotte…devo prima rimetterlo in piedi e poi lo porteremo fuori…”.</p><p>“Lo porterete? Chi…” – l’oste mandò giù angoscia sgranando gli occhi all’altra.</p><p>“Io e i miei figli!”.</p><p>“Adeline!”.</p><p>“Loro lo sanno già…anzi…è stata Carmilla a convincermi!”.</p><p>“Ah…ecco…adesso comincio a capire!” – chiosò l’altro grattandosi la testa.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Beh…ci avrei scommesso che dietro questa pazzia ci fosse il sacro fuoco della giustizia che arde nelle vene di tua figlia…”.</p><p>“Perché io non sarei capace di una simile azione?” – chiese irritata la donna.</p><p>L’altro non rispose abbozzando un sorrisetto.</p><p>“Ma sì…è vero…”.</p><p>“Horace!”.</p><p>L’oste si arrese, non era il caso di stuzzicare troppo una donna che aveva preso a sposare ideali di ribellione: “Sì…hai ragione…se delle semplici magliaie posson sedere all’Assemblea ed assistere ai battibecchi di quelli che han sempre la bocca piena di paroloni…non vedo perché tu non potresti provare a farla sotto il naso al nostro…”.</p><p>“Tiranno?” – l’incalzò Adeline.</p><p>Horace s’ammutolì.</p><p>“E sia! Non farne parola con nessuno! Per l’amor del cielo!” – concluse la donna, indice alla bocca.</p><p>“Adeline…almeno a quelli che si son sempre messi contro il generale…”.</p><p>Negò la donna, lo sguardo deciso trafisse l’altro: “Meno si saprà in giro e meglio sarà!”.</p><p>“Adeline…”.</p><p>L’altra si voltò.</p><p>“Perché lo fai?” – chiese l’oste severo.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il sassolino gettato nella fontana della residenza del Generale Bouillé…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il corpo magro, snello, asciutto chiuso nella giacchetta, il colletto alto, i polsini di pizzo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo sguardo severo e lontano… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hai sete…piccolo?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli occhi azzurri osservano la donna mentre s’avvicina. La testa annuisce decisa mentre un sorriso un poco sdentato s’accompagna ai muscoli che s’irrigidiscono.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Vieni…vieni con me…ho preparato il tè…c’è anche del succo di limone…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il corpo esile si muove di scatto. La grazia e l’eleganza d’una piccola dama racchiuse in un abito di foggia maschile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adeline non si capacitava della dissonanza che generava la visione del corpo esile ed aggraziato, con la declinazione del sesso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quello era davvero un maschio?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come ti chiami?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oscar…madame…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ennesima conferma…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eppure tutto si sfalda alla visione del bambino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh…è un bel nome…e sei…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sono il figlio del Generale Jarjayes…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sì…sta parlando con il mio padrone adesso…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Discorsi da adulti, ma portarsi dietro il figlio era usanza del tempo, soprattutto se quel figlio era destinato a diventare l’erede delle mansioni del padre.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ti piace?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oui madame…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hai mica fame per caso?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La testa annuisce di nuovo e gli occhi si sgranano vispi alla vista del biscotto al cioccolato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Merci madame…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sono solo una governante…non devi chiamarmi madame…chiamami Adeline…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La testa nega.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, madame…mio padre mi ha insegnato che tutti sono madame e monsieur…anche se non sono nobili come noi…devo rispettarli, perché loro rispettino me…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La governante si siede, immobile, inorgoglita e stupida d’essere madame.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le dita del moccioso raccolgono e schiacciano bricioline di biscotto, poi leccate delicatamente ad una ad una in bocca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un gesto sfacciatamente aggraziato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Scusate madame ma nanny me lo lascia fare...”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ride il ragazzino, gli mancano un sacco di denti...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorride Adeline e si alza mentre l’altro scende dalla sedia e china leggermente la testa in segno di saluto.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adeline non rispose alla domanda di Horace. Perché ancora non ce l’aveva la risposta dentro di sé. Se l’immaginava soltanto…</p><p> </p><p>Se la figurava lì, davanti agli occhi, mentre si chinava a scostare il corpo raggomitolato, chiuso, ferito, sanguinante dell’uomo che stava tentando di salvare.</p><p>Che nessuno si sarebbe lasciato ridurre in fin di vita se non fosse stato per un pensiero nobile, oscuro, assoluto.</p><p>Quell’uomo era stato un servo della famiglia Jarjayes.</p><p>Probabilmente aveva conosciuto il padre di quella bambina e se la mocciosa s’era atteggiata così nei confronti dei servi da qualcuno doveva averlo pur imparato.</p><p>I figli in fondo sono lo specchio dell’anima dei genitori.</p><p>Allora anche André doveva aver conosciuto le parole, i gesti dell’uomo, la silenziosa abnegazione verso la famiglia reale, il rigoroso orgoglio del rango a cui apparteneva, senza ch’esso scadesse nello sterile esercizio d’un potere assoluto sulla vita dei servi.</p><p>Che i servi erano di proprietà del padrone, è vero, ma ad essi si doveva portare rispetto.</p><p> </p><p>“Tu lo stai proteggendo quell’uomo…” – sussurrò la donna tra sé e sé mentre riprendeva a pulire le ferite al viso ed alle mani.</p><p>Lo sguardo incrociò quello dell’altro che s’aprì, dolente e rassegnato.</p><p>Adeline si fece più risoluta, anche se non sapeva neppure se André fosse in grado di comprendere che gli stava accadendo intorno.</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo levare la camicia André…o quel che resta…ne ho portata una pulita. Era di mio marito. Spero vi andrà bene…”.</p><p>Le braccia faticavano a sollevarsi. La donna impresse più forza e strappò via l’indumento lacero…</p><p>Il torace era ricoperto di graffi e striature rossastre.</p><p>I muscoli si contrassero mentre l’altra lasciava scivolare acqua e aceto sulle ferite.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché lo state facendo madame?”.</p><p>“Che domanda…” – contestò Adeline imbarazzata – “Non mi ci vedo a lasciare uno come te qua sotto!”.</p><p> “Madame…perché?” – ripeté André.</p><p>La prima risposta era stata evasiva, inconsistente.</p><p>Adeline era in ginocchio. Le mani si appoggiarono al grembiule e lo sguardo si posò su André.</p><p>“Hanno accettato di lasciarvi in pace…per qualche giorno. Li ho convinti che vi avrei parlato…”.</p><p>Altra risposta inutile.</p><p>“Madame…”.</p><p>André tentò di sollevarsi. Le mani si chiusero alle costole, il respiro si spezzò in un rantolo di dolore.</p><p>“Perché non posso accettare che voi vi lasciate morire così!”.</p><p>Ecco, questa era una risposta…</p><p>“Perché se state proteggendo qualcuno e io penso di sapere anche chi…allora sappiate che per un nobile non ne vale la pena. Dite quello che sapete…”.</p><p> </p><p>André fissò la stanza avanti a sé.</p><p>“Madame, allora vi ringrazio per quanto state facendo per me…ma non tradirò mai le persone a cui ho promesso fedeltà. Hanno fatto molto per me…”.</p><p>Non era per il piano di fuga, non era per quello.</p><p>Ormai di quel piano nessuno se ne sarebbe fatto più nulla.</p><p>Gli era stato concesso d’amare, di amarla, di renderla sua, come fossero uguali, anche se loro si eran sempre ascoltati tali. La benedizione d’un padre di quei tempi contava ormai poco ma André ci vedeva il proprio onore ch’era assurto ad onore dell’altro.</p><p>Il generale l’aveva accolto nella sua vita, nel suo onore, ancor prima che qualche assemblea di popolo dichiarasse gli uomini tutti uguali.</p><p>Ad André bastava…</p><p>Se avesse tradito Jarjayes avrebbe tradito anche lei. Che lei lo amava suo padre…</p><p>Non c’era niente da fare.</p><p> </p><p>L’unico rammarico.</p><p>Nessuno avrebbe mai portato al padre la notizia della morte della figlia.</p><p>André tirò un respiro più fondo.</p><p>Adeline lo trattenne invece il fiato.</p><p>“E poi…ad essere sinceri…è come se fossi già morto. Lo sono già...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Non parlate così!”.</p><p>La voce alle spalle fece trasalire Adeline.</p><p>La figlia Carmilla era entrata precipitandosi a contestare l’assurdità delle parole.</p><p>“Vi supplico…non è vero che la vostra vita non vale nulla…voi siete…”.</p><p>André l’osservò chinarsi accanto alla madre.</p><p>“Non può essere tutto perduto…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Tutto…” – replicò André – “Tutto è visione ormai troppo effimera per me. Sono spiacente mademoiselle…vorrei…”.</p><p>“No!” – Carmilla s’avvicinò di più – “Non dovete nemmeno dirle certe parole! E’ peccato! Vi hanno picchiato a sangue per cosa? Perché voi…voi volete aiutare qualcuno?”.</p><p>André non rispose.</p><p>“Se come dite quella persona ha fatto tanto per voi non credete che meriti più rispetto da parte vostra?”.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase stupito.</p><p>“Mia figlia ha ragione…pensateci…noi non possiamo sapere quale sia il dolore che vi affligge ma non è lasciando che altri vi uccidano ch’esso sparirà. Non avete nessuno da cui tornare? Non avete nessuno…”.</p><p>Adeline si morse il labbro. S’era spinta troppo oltre.</p><p>Inconsciamente voleva che André si scoprisse, si aprisse.</p><p>La foga della figlia nel tentare di salvarlo aveva generato un dubbio, atroce.</p><p>Se Carmilla l’avesse compreso cosa c’era davvero tra quell’uomo ed il suo comandante…</p><p> </p><p>“C’era una persona…” – mormorò lui.</p><p>La giovane sbarrò lo sguardo: “C’era?” – sussurrò per entrare nel baratro dei ricordi dell’altro.</p><p>Andrè s’ammutolì.</p><p>“Non importa se torneranno i soldati…” – riprese lui sprezzante osservando le nocche delle dita sbucciate, il sangue rappreso che tirava la pelle fin quasi a sbriciolarla – “Che mi ammazzino pure perché per me non ha più senso vivere! No…la mia vita non conta più nulla…lei è morta e io non posso più vivere…”.</p><p>Si ritrasse indietro.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma…”.</p><p>“No…” – convenne Adeline con rassegnazione – “Lasciamolo stare…”.</p><p>Fece per alzarsi ed afferrò il braccio della figlia che non era convinta e non voleva lasciare la stanza.</p><p>“Maman…”.</p><p>Adeline si avviò verso la porta tirandosi dietro l’altra.</p><p>“Credo d’averla conosciuta…davvero…” - mormorò Adeline a denti stretti.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si dischiusero all’accenno, Adeline decise di esporsi: “L’altro giorno quando avete accennato a quel nome…credo si tratti della stessa persona che ho conosciuto io…”.</p><p>André fu costretto a sollevare lo sguardo.</p><p>“E di conseguenza voi state proteggendo suo padre per lei…per lei?”.</p><p>Dannata congettura dannatamente corretta.</p><p>André non poteva più proteggere lei e allora s’era appigliato all’unica risorsa rimasta, ricambiare l’onore ed il rispetto che derivava dal padre di lei.</p><p>Ma lei, lei non c’era più.</p><p>Strideva il ragionamento…</p><p>Era poca cosa ormai.</p><p> </p><p>“Sì, madame…” – rispose André. Almeno quello glielo doveva all’altra.</p><p>“Bene, allora se i miei ricordi non sono troppo sbiaditi…temo che <em>lei,</em> quella persona intendo, non sarebbe fiera del vostro atteggiamento!”.</p><p>“Maman lei…è…” – intervenne la figlia.</p><p>“Vieni via Carmilla…lasciamolo riposare. André, pensate a ciò che vi ho detto…”.</p><p> </p><p>André s’era ammutolito. L’altra aveva compreso che tutt’e due avevano conosciuto la stessa persona, in epoche diverse, in frangenti diversi.</p><p>“Oscar…” – lo ripeté il nome, stretto tra le labbra, che non lo poteva gridare e nemmeno poteva alzarsi e picchiare i pugni sul muro.</p><p>“Dio…perché?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>Il nome ripetuto, a labbra socchiuse, che quel nome adesso gli era stato concesso di pronunciarlo, anche se lui era un dannato bifolco, un soldato della guardia in licenza. Era solo un nome, quello…</p><p>Che <em>dannazione</em> era invece quella che gli stava scivolando addosso?</p><p>C’era che l’aveva sempre definito uno spreco che <em>quella</em> fosse finita a comandarli, loro, i Soldati della Guardia. E per quanto anche lui non ce l’avesse mai voluta, là, in mezzo a loro...</p><p>Dannazione ci aveva pensato anche lui a quella donna, come l’avevano fatto i suoi dannati compagni, che molti di loro non c’erano più.</p><p>A come fosse fatta sotto quella dannata uniforme…</p><p>Era meglio allora, quando ci aveva provato in tutti i modi a farle vedere chi erano i Soldati della Guardia…</p><p>Allora, gliel’avrebbe fatto vedere chi erano loro e lei…</p><p>
  <em>Dio era una donna.</em>
</p><p>Ci avrebbero impiegato un attimo a fermarla e a…</p><p>
  <em>Dio e adesso?</em>
</p><p>Alain si voltò sul fianco.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò il viso dalla stessa parte e prese ad osservarlo.</p><p>Il sangue, anch’esso, aveva preso a fluire in senso contrario, che la testa gli si sarebbe svuotata in un sol colpo e tutto sarebbe finito giù, là in mezzo...</p><p>
  <em>Respira dannato idiota…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei è la donna del tuo amico…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il migliore che tu abbia mai avuto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quello adesso chissà dov’è e nemmeno sa che lei è ancora viva e tu che fai?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stai qui a guardarla e…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo s’era aperto piano e s’era disteso su di lui e Alain s’era pietrificato.</p><p>
  <em>Che fate? Comandante…che fai?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aveva tentato d’arretrare Alain ma il corpo era immobile, inchiodato lì, molle e rigido al tempo stesso, neanche fosse davvero reduce da una sbronza d’un vino talmente cattivo che il sangue s’era avvelenato.</p><p>L’azzurro scuro lo fissava.</p><p> </p><p>La destra s’era mossa lentamente appoggiandosi sulla guancia destra del soldato.</p><p>Alain era lì, immobile, a mandar giù saliva per ridare sensibilità alla gola.</p><p>“Io…che fai?”.</p><p>Gli pareva d’esser riuscito a parlare, almeno, che a muoversi invece non ci riusciva, non c’era nulla da fare.</p><p>Alla mano destra s’era unita la sinistra e la faccia del soldato s’era ritrovata chiusa tra di esse.</p><p><em>Sono così le tue mani</em>…</p><p>
  <em>Quelle che osservavo impugnare l’elsa della spada e maneggiarla veloce e netta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le tue mani…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hanno spinto la lama fino a recidere la gola d’un uomo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eppure paiono fatte per restare sulla mia faccia.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alain era immobile, avrebbe voluto afferrare le mani di lei ma era immobile, pietrificato, irrigidito che adesso ascoltava le gambe di lei scivolare sulle proprie mentre il corpo gli scivolava addosso, e lui era lì immobile e lei…</p><p>Il sangue scorreva a gonfiare la carne, tendendola in uno spasmo delizioso e soffocato.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Comandante…</em>
</p><p>Non riusciva a credere che lei gli fosse finita sopra e l’osservasse adesso, senza dire una parola, gli occhi negli occhi, le mani si muovevano piano, con dannata sapienza, insinuandosi tra le pieghe della camicia, scostandola e…</p><p>E lei aveva preso a piegarsi piano in avanti scivolando sul torace, le labbra ad abbinarsi alle linee dei muscoli cogliendo i lievi sbalzi, gl’incavi spessi delle costole, i capezzoli più rigidi...</p><p> </p><p>I capelli gli scivolavano addosso, anche quelli, sapevano di buono.</p><p>Alain era immobile ma gli pareva d’essere sollevato mentre il sangue aveva preso a correre, ad infilarsi tra i muscoli, ad animare ogni lembo di carne…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapientemente sollecitato dall’ondeggiare lieve di lei, sopra, avvinghiata addosso, Alain si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, a mordersi il labbro.</p><p>Talmente forte che si fece male davvero, cacciando un gemito di stizza, mentre s’impose di muoversi davvero, scostarsi perché voleva che lei la smettesse…</p><p>O forse no.</p><p>Gliel’avrebbe fatta vedere lui…</p><p>Volle stringerla ed abbracciarla e farla smettere o almeno…</p><p> </p><p>Ci provò a muoversi, si ritrovò con lo sguardo sbarrato a fissare il viso di lei, che la propria mano s’era mossa davvero ed era corsa alla spalla di Oscar stringendola un poco, tanto da sollecitare un respiro più fondo e gli occhi ad aprirsi ed a fissarlo intuendo che non v’era più distanza alcuna tra loro.</p><p>Anche se adesso si davano del tu!</p><p> </p><p>I riflessi del soldato addestrato agli imprevisti, che pattugliare Parigi per così tanti anni qualche beneficio l’aveva portato, gl’imposero d’arretrare questa volta davvero. Balbettò qualcosa…</p><p>Dannazione, forse, maledizione di certo.</p><p> </p><p>“Che ti succede?” – sussurrò Oscar richiudendo gli occhi. La gola bruciava e…</p><p>“Comandan…no…scusate…Oscar…io…”.</p><p>L’altra fu costretta a riaprirli. Per un infinitesimo istante l’esitazione balbettante di Alain trafisse il cuore, ch’era così sorprendentemente simile all’incespicare del buon Soldato Lasalle Gerard.</p><p> </p><p>“Io, è meglio che esca…io…scusa…vado…vado a sistemare i cavalli…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Lei richiuse gli occhi. Era stanca ma pensò bene di rammentargli le proprie intenzioni.</p><p>“Desidero riavere i miei vestiti, Alain!”.</p><p>“Sì” – balbettò lui che si risolse ad accontentarla, non voleva restarci nella stanza un istante di più, che, dannazione, s’era confuso tutto, s’era mescolato tutto in quel dannato sogno.</p><p>Che pure nei sogni capita di sentirsi scivolare giù nei tratti severi e bollenti d’un orgasmo solo immaginato. Che poi tanto immaginato non doveva essere se…</p><p> </p><p>“Oste…”.</p><p>Alain fissava il vuoto mentre interpellava il padrone della locanda.</p><p>“Dite…”.</p><p>“Da queste parti…dite un po’…non ci sono posti per bere…”.</p><p>“Se volete…vi porto del buon vino…”.</p><p>“No, non intendevo <em>quel </em>vino!”.</p><p>L’altro storse il naso che non aveva mica colto subito l’accezione.</p><p>“Ohhh! Quello! Mah…se volete…in fondo alla strada…”.</p><p>“Grazie!”.</p><p>Alain diede una manata al tavolo. C’era da correre ai ripari o gli sarebbe esplosa la testa e…</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione!</em>
</p><p>Ogni paese che si rispettasse, nei dintorni di Parigi – e Parigi le insegnava proprio giuste le regole del vivere – aveva i suoi dannati postriboli. Solo che in città erano alla portata degli avventori, non c’era necessità di chiedere o far finta d’aver bisogno d’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro più fondo.</p><p>La maniglietta a forma di coda di pesce impresse i suoi rintocchi sul legno sbrecciato.</p><p>“Monsieur…”.</p><p>“Ecco…sì…mi hanno indicato la casa in fondo alla strada…” – sibilò scuro Alain.</p><p>C’era solo quella di casupola in fondo alla strada, un poco isolata dal resto del popolino che almeno con la coscienza voleva immaginarsi lindo e pulito, lontano dalle disgustose pratiche della disgustosa città.</p><p>Anche se il posto era distante, c’era ciò che serviva…</p><p>L’indispensabile…</p><p>Non era nella dannata natura del soldato attendere in eterno che una donna gli si concedesse e dato che la donna in questione non sarebbe mai stata sua…</p><p>Ma, dannazione, in quel sogno, tutto s’era animato, confuso, tutto era esploso e lui adesso doveva darsi da fare perché altrimenti sarebbe impazzito.</p><p>Si permise solo un’unica dannatissima richiesta.</p><p>“Ho fretta…”.</p><p> </p><p>Non si capacitava nemmeno lui d’esser finito lì, per coltivare quel sogno fino in fondo, seppure nel ventre d’una sconosciuta, che a sporcare quello della donna del migliore amico ci sarebbe stato da finir dritti all’Inferno.</p><p> </p><p>S’accontentò di spingersi contro quella puttana, giovane ma esperta, che l’accontentò a sua volta, svolgendo in fretta gesti consueti e calmi, posando carezze e bocca e labbra là dove la carne pulsava e dove gli umori s’erano alla fine disfatti, disfacendo la voce che poté liberarsi roca e greve e ritmata, quasi lui fosse là, in quella stanza, ad ondeggiare assieme al corpo inviolato e sacro, eppure dannatamente sensuale.</p><p> </p><p>Alain gliel’aveva letta negli occhi al suo comandante la sensualità che si regalava assieme all’uomo che amava, come se lui, André, le avesse cucito addosso un vestito nuovo, capace di stracciare quello stantio e freddo della malattia ed illuminare la pelle, lo sguardo, la curva delle guance, le labbra, che…</p><p>Un altro affondo…</p><p> </p><p>Si rammentò quando l’aveva vista, per caso, mordersi il labbro e la mano era corsa, dannata, alla mano di lui, André, mentre gli altri stavano lì a parlare di voti e cavilli e terzo stato e…</p><p>André s’era stretto a lei, con garbo, e tutt’e due s’erano scusati e se n’erano andati assieme, i corpi vicini ma rispettosi del sentimento intenso che risuonava silenzioso tra loro.</p><p>Un altro affondo…</p><p>L’orgasmo crebbe che lui lo voleva tenere lì, ancora lì, ancora un istante, per impigliargli l’ondeggiare di lei su di sé, ebbro di follia, per finire all’Inferno.</p><p> </p><p>L’orgasmo esplose, il fremito asciutto dei muscoli si contrasse…</p><p>Il corpo arcuato e rovesciato unito dallo stesso amplesso…</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Come faccio a tornare?</em> – si chiese Alain mentre ascoltava la tensione abbandonarlo e le viscere svuotarsi, lava che resiste, ribolle, s’incunea nelle fessure e poi cede e geme ed esplode sotto la spinta del magma.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…sono cinque soldi!”.</p><p>Il palmo della puttana si aprì e lui nemmeno se n’era ancora uscito dalla carne di quella, bagnato, sudato, infuriato con sé stesso e con lei, lei, l’altra, quell’altra che stava là, dannatamente avvolta nella sua dannata febbre che se la sarebbe portata via.</p><p>Quella che voleva andarsene prima possibile e lui invece era lì a scaldarsi gli attributi nel ventre d’una puttana per non rischiare di finire addosso a lei, che se quella si fosse permessa d’avvicinarsi…</p><p><em>Dio…come faccio se vorrà andarsene?</em> – se lo chiese Alain, mentre si tirava su le brache e lasciava cadere nella mano dell’altra il prezzo richiesto.</p><p>Senza respiro si guardò attorno. La camera era in disordine, segno che non era poi l’unico da quelle parti a sfogare gl’istinti.</p><p> </p><p>“Prego…mademoiselle…” – esordì.</p><p>L’altra s’era richiusa la camiciola grezza e leggera. La faccia distesa…</p><p>Il gesto di avvicinarsi all’uomo ed accarezzargli il viso non era consueto per una prostituta a meno che quella non fosse rimasta soddisfatta anche lei dell’incontro. E non certo e non solo per il denaro guadagnato.</p><p>“Avete…una camicia…pulita?”.</p><p>“Per voi?”.</p><p>“Sì, per me e anche delle brache…non…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra sorrise. La mano furtiva corse ad afferrare la stoffa dei calzoni…</p><p>Le dita s’appoggiarono e l’altro per nulla stupito chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>“Sì…direi che qualcosa dovrei avere…se volete…”.</p><p>La giovane continuò il suo lavoro. Era rimasta soddisfatta e…</p><p>“Anche qui c’è dell’altro…” – ammiccò piantandosi nello sguardo dell’uomo – “Da fare...”.</p><p>Il consenso uscì soffocato…</p><p> </p><p>“Non posso darvi altro denaro…” – mormorò Alain chiudendo gli occhi, in preda al tremore d’un nuovo orgasmo. Ne raccoglieva solo l’odore delle vibrazioni che frustavano le gambe.</p><p>“Non importa…mi piacciono gli uomini che non disdegnano di rispettare le donne, anche quelle come me s’intende…”.</p><p>Le dita si fecero strada e s’impadronirono della carne mentre la giovane gli si sedette sulle ginocchia. Le dita della destra si mossero imprigionando dolcemente i sensi, mentre le altre si strinsero ai capelli e le labbra s’avvinghiarono.</p><p>Le figure s’avvolsero in un impercettibile danza di respiri soffocati, mescolati all’odore della pelle, a quello dolciastro di profumi sfrontati…</p><p>“Voglio bere…” – balbettò Alain, respirando a fatica.</p><p>“Non ne avreste bisogno…”.</p><p>“Voglio bere…”.</p><p> </p><p>Se fosse riuscito a dissolvere muscoli, anima e coscienza forse sarebbe riuscito a tornarci in quella dannata stanza e ad essere talmente ubriaco e stanco da riuscire a far finta di non vederla.</p><p>Che solo così l’avrebbe protetta. Da sé stesso s’intendeva…</p><p> </p><p>Gelido il corpo si tese, freddo di sudore, umido d’umori dispersi mentre le labbra affondavano nel petto dell’altra, mordendo piano la pelle e poi più forte, fino a che l’altra, ch’era istruita a dovere ma non c’era verso d’istruire un amplesso vero, gemette piano addosso a lui e poi più forte, fino a che lui le mise una mano sulla bocca e l’altra gli morse il palmo della mano e lui la lasciò fare…</p><p>Che quel dolore era niente, anzi, sarebbe stato buono pure quello a calmare la foga…</p><p> </p><p>“Avevate fretta…” – sussurrò la giovane un poco senza respiro allungando il terzo bicchiere di vino.</p><p>Alan lo tracannò e poi si alzò.</p><p>La vista era annebbiata come pure i sensi un poco sfatti. Aveva fatto un buon lavoro…</p><p>“La camicia?”.</p><p>“Oui monsieur…”.</p><p>La giovane si alzò dirigendosi verso un armadio.</p><p>Ne tirò fuori due.</p><p>“Datemele entrambe…non vi spiace?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra tirò su col naso, passandosi una mano sulla bocca.</p><p>“Perché no!” – mormorò soddisfatta – “D’altra parte vi siete comportato bene e per ben due volte! La seconda ve la regalo e anche le brache…e…prendete anche questa…”.</p><p>“Cos’è?”.</p><p>“Una sciarpa di seta…”.</p><p>“Una sciarpa di seta e che me ne faccio?”.</p><p> </p><p>La giovane gli tornò accanto e prese a passare la sciarpa attorno al collo dell’altro.</p><p>“Così magari vi ricorderete di me e tornerete. Camicie e brache sono tutte uguali ma questa…questa è seta…sapete a che serve?”.</p><p>Alain era uomo di mondo, ma no, non lo sapeva a che serviva una sciarpa di seta se non essere una sciarpa di seta.</p><p>“Basta passarla qui…”.</p><p>Il tessuto liscio e freddo si sfilò dal collo per avvolgersi attorno al polso.</p><p>“Che diavolo!” – imprecò Alain interdetto.</p><p>L’altra rise: “Lasciate stare…me la regalò un galantuomo che veniva da Parigi. Diceva che là agli uomini piace essere legati...e così lo chiese a me...”.</p><p>“Che dannata idiozia!” – concluse Alain tirandosi via di dosso quella roba.</p><p>“All’inizio lo pensavo anch’io e mi ero pure spaventata. Ma se l’altro non gioca dei brutti scherzi…può essere piacevole. Tenetela…a me non serve…vorrà dire che la prossima volta la useremo assieme!”.</p><p>“Neanche per idea!” – grugnì Alain sollevandosi dopo aver afferrato la giovane per i fianchi e scostata da sé.</p><p>“Potete tenervi questa roba…non…mi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Dannazione, la testa correva come il vento nonostante il vino tracannato. I pensieri s’accavallavano e lo stomaco si contraeva all’idea di perderla. Se avesse abbassato la guardia quella…</p><p> </p><p>Glielo leggeva negli occhi che quella voleva andarsene adesso che ce l’aveva davanti, lo sguardo serio, furioso, il viso un poco arrossato dalla febbre.</p><p>Lui lì, un poco ebbro, lo sguardo mica tanto lucido ed il suo dannato corredo di camicie e brache e quella odiosa sciarpa di seta, che ci aveva pensato e ripensato se quella bruciandola non avrebbe fatto troppo fumo e intasato il camino.</p><p> </p><p>Per un istante se la immaginò, lei che si svegliava, si guardava attorno per ritrovare l’orientamento nella stanza anonima, fredda, spoglia.</p><p>Gli occhi alla ricerca dei propri vestiti che invece l’altro aveva pensato bene di trafugare, assieme alla spada.</p><p>Oscar doveva essersi ritrovata lì, con la sola camicia addosso, quella che Rosalie le aveva trovato a Parigi.</p><p>E la rabbia doveva aver preso ad incendiare il sangue.</p><p> </p><p>Era ubriaco Alain e quasi quasi gli venne da ridere, ma, cavolo, era stata lei, il comandante, ad insistere che loro due si dessero del tu e…</p><p>Ci avrebbe scommesso che il primo pensiero di quella quando si fosse svegliata sarebbe stato di prenderlo a calci dato che non poteva che esser stato Alain a far sparire…</p><p>Tutto.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain…i miei vestiti!” – sibilò severa.</p><p>Ci provò Alain a non cedere, lanciandole un’occhiata tra il divertito ed il pietoso.</p><p>“Sono stato costretto a farlo! Conoscendoti, non avresti nemmeno aspettato che io rientrassi…non mi hai lasciato molta scelta…”.</p><p>“Non dire stupidaggini Alain. Quindi sarebbe mia la colpa se hai fatto sparire i miei vestiti e la mia spada? Ascolta, non importa se ti ho chiesto di non chiamarmi più comandante…esigo che tu mi restituisca immediatamente tutto! Adesso! Non puoi costringermi a restare qui dentro in queste condizioni…se non farai ciò che ti chiedo…”.</p><p>“Ho recuperato questa camicia” – s’affrettò ad interromperla l’altro – “Dovrebbe andarti bene…è grande come quella che ti aveva trovato Rosalie…ma dovrebbe essere sufficiente a coprirti…”.</p><p>Gli occhi si posarono sull’altra, ebbri e beati, beandosi dell’effimera superiorità indotta dalle circostanze.</p><p>Poi un barlume di lucidità gl’impose di fermarsi.</p><p>Dannazione, ecco che ci stava ricascando di nuovo…</p><p>Capì d’aver parlato troppo, rivelando ingenuamente un particolare di poco rispetto, che tradiva altro, uno sguardo di troppo, rivolto quando ogni tanto se ne andava nella piccola cantina per accertarsi della sua salute nei lunghi giorni della malattia.</p><p>Non l’aveva volutamente guardata però alla fine aveva desiderato farlo così intensamente che, anche solo per un istante, s’era ritrovato ad osservare il corpo appena velato dal lenzuolo leggero, la linea delle forme solo intuita.</p><p>E Alain allora aveva finito per colmare quel corpo con la propria immaginazione, finché ci s’erano messi pure i sogni ad annebbiare il cervello e a confondere le idee.</p><p> </p><p>Era ubriaco Alain. Questo non se lo doveva dimenticare. Si morse il labbro ed abbassò lo sguardo.</p><p>L’altra invece gli lanciò un’occhiata fulminea.</p><p>“Alain…che stai dicendo?”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain strinse i pugni.</p><p>Che lei era sempre stata persona riservata ma certo non un’ingenua.</p><p>E adesso lei doveva saperlo, ancor meglio di prima, dove potevano posarsi gli occhi degli uomini.</p><p>Doveva essere accaduto, certo con André, certo era diverso…</p><p> </p><p>L’inusualità della constatazione, ch’essa veniva da un amico o comunque da qualcuno che si professava tale, indusse un silenzio imbarazzato.</p><p>C’era poi che l’amico era anche un uomo e allora forse non c’era tanto da scandalizzarsi ma non c’era nemmeno da perder tempo a star lì a cercare di convincerlo quell’amico, facendo leva sull’amicizia, sul rispetto…</p><p>Oscar aveva fretta.</p><p>“Chiedo umilmente scusa…” – replicò lui - “Sono mortificato. Ti…ti lascio la camicia e qualcosa da mangiare che ho preso da sotto. C’è anche dell’acqua…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain…forse non sono stata chiara…”.</p><p>Oscar lasciò perdere i convenevoli.</p><p>Scaraventò via lenzuolo e coperta e con un balzo gli s’avvicinò piantandogli addosso l’intenso fremere della fretta, che l’altro fu costretto a fare un passo indietro, che si ricordava del sogno e lei in quel sogno s’era seduta su di lui e avevano quasi…</p><p>“Co…com…”.</p><p>“Hai preso a balbettare adesso?” – intensamente severa.</p><p>“No…ma voi…tu…porc…non sei guarita…”.</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione!</em>
</p><p>Non sapeva più come rivolgersi a lei e questo non era bene, che a confondersi con le parole poi si confondono anche le idee!</p><p>“Io non guarirò Alain! Mai! Questo devi mettertelo in testa! Non ci tengo a rammentarlo perché lo so che stai rischiando la vita…ma…dove diavolo hai messo il resto dei miei vestiti?”.</p><p>Era un ordine quello non c’era niente da fare.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo celeste s’incupì mentre lei prese ad osservarlo meglio.</p><p>Il sentore del vino era spesso ed acre nel fiato dell’altro…</p><p>“Sei ubriaco? Hai bevuto?”.</p><p>“Non…non deve interessarti…” – tentò di giustificarsi Alain.</p><p>“Sì che m’interessa invece! Sei libero di fare ciò che vuoi nella tua vita ma non tenermi chiusa qui mentre vai ad ubriacarti e a divertirti da qualche parte…Alain…”.</p><p> </p><p>Era ubriaco Alain e la rabbia e la disperazione si mescolarono abbracciandosi, in una miscela infernale col vino ingerito.</p><p>Buttò sul letto i panni e poi prese a camminare contro l’altra finché non si ritrovarono lei con le spalle alla parete e lui sopra di lei.</p><p>Ci annegava adesso nello sguardo azzurrato e feroce ma…</p><p>“Io non vado in giro a divertirmi!” – contestò quasi gridando – “Non mi diverte temere per la mia vita ogni ora del giorno e della notte e soprattutto per la tua…”.</p><p>“E sia…sta bene…ma devi lasciarmi andare…”.</p><p>“No, non ancora!”.</p><p>“Non puoi tenermi chiusa qui!”.</p><p>“Sì che posso!”.</p><p>Le mani s’appoggiarono alle spalle stringendole un poco.</p><p>“Non oserai!”.</p><p>Parole sibilate. Non ci poteva credere stesse accadendo…</p><p>“E tu non costringermi allora!”.</p><p>“Alain!”.</p><p> </p><p>La destra s’appoggiò alla fronte di lei. Il palmo s’impresse a raccogliere il calore insano.</p><p>Ad Oscar non importava più nulla della febbre e delle ossa che parevano spezzarsi…</p><p>Con stizza tentò di staccare la mano da sé.</p><p>Un gesto che entrambi conoscevano.</p><p> </p><p>Quando c’era da perquisire qualcuno che s’era ritrovato troppo alticcio in una bettola, lo si portava fuori e ci s’accertava che quello non avesse coltelli o pugnali o altre diavolerie che avrebbero potuto in un guizzo esser piantate nella pancia del soldato.</p><p>Chi reagiva si ritrovava le mani chiuse nelle mani del gendarme, a mezzo di semplici torsioni sapientemente imposte là dove i muscoli s’attaccano alle ossa e le giunture scricchiolano dolorosamente fino a rammentare al malcapitato ch’era il caso di non tirar troppo la corda.</p><p> </p><p>S’era finiti in una situazione simile e Alain, dopo averla voltata in quel guizzo, si ritrovò a stringere le mani di lei, chiuse nella propria mano, dietro la schiena e quella dannata sciarpa di seta che s’avvolgeva intorno.</p><p> </p><p>“Che diavolo stai facendo?” – prese a gridare lei tentando di staccarsi.</p><p>Altra manovra conosciuta.</p><p>L’avrebbe dovuto sapere che se si cerca di liberarsi si finisce schiacciati contro la parete e le braccia non vanno più da nessuna parte, anzi c’è più gioco a salir su e ad immobilizzare persino il gomito che così non ci si può più davvero muovere.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain!”.</p><p>“Mi ci hai costretto tu, dannazione!”.</p><p>“Sei un’idiota!” – gridò lei, la faccia contro il muro e i muscoli che tentavano d’adattarsi alla stretta per non essere straziati.</p><p>Lui diede un ultimo strattone…</p><p>“Dannazione!” – imprecò con un gemito.</p><p>“Bene! Anche la seta serve a qualcosa allora! Quelli di Parigi la sanno lunga!” – chiosò soddisfatto.</p><p>Rapidamente la voltò piantandosi addosso a lei e questa volta…</p><p>Le mani appoggiate ai fianchi, la faccia sulla faccia, che l’altra non avrebbe avuto spazio per caricare e magari colpirlo…</p><p>“Che ti sei messo in testa?!” – sibilò, un filo di voce, incredula, che di paura però non ce n’era traccia.</p><p>“Te l’ho detto…”.</p><p>“Alain sei…”.</p><p>“Un idiota lo so! Me lo dice sempre anche André. Sai chi sei tu invece?”.</p><p> </p><p>Ghiaccio…</p><p>Fu costretta ad ascoltare e a rispondere solo con gli occhi…</p><p>“Sei…” – l’odore del vino sul viso – “Sei…un’aristocratica insolente e testarda…che sì…dannazione…che s’incazza troppo spesso e rischia di finire nei guai e questo nessuno dei due se lo può più permettere!!”.</p><p>“Io non voglio finire nei guai!” – ribatté a muso duro.</p><p>“Alla <em>corte</em>…di persone ce n’erano più di cento…sai quante se ne saranno salvate?”.</p><p>Domanda retorica, mentre il corpo era addosso a quello di lei e il viso sul viso ed il respiro ebbro affondato nei capelli.</p><p>Premeva il corpo contro il corpo.</p><p>“Mi spiace…” – s’adeguò lei.</p><p>Il calore del fuoco mescolato a quello della febbre e dell’abbandono…</p><p>Silenzio, un respiro soffocato...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar deglutì, che le parve che l’aria venisse meno.</p><p>Dannazione, le stava premendo la mano destra sullo stomaco.</p><p>E la sinistra era sul collo e premeva anche lì…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Smettila! Così mi manca l’aria…”.</p><p>“E’ quello che voglio…non temere…non t’ammazzerò…non avrebbe senso aver rischiato la vita così tante volte per te e poi esser proprio io ad ammazzarti! No…”.</p><p>Le mani l’afferrarono per i fianchi sollevandola…</p><p>I muscoli s’inebriarono del peso leggero…</p><p> </p><p>“Che vuoi fare?”.</p><p>La voce uscì meno convinta, che adesso…</p><p>Forse Alain ci stava riuscendo ad incuterle un poco di paura.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alain se la trascinò sul letto. La spinse indietro fino alla testata, bassa, un semplice asse di legno.</p><p>“Non sei stanca? Bene…intanto vediamo di tenerti qui! Se anche non vorrai dormire ti riposerai comunque!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il lieve fruscio della sciarpa che s’annodava per i lembi all’asse. Il legno gemette sotto il tiro deciso che lei s’impose sospinta dalla rabbia per esser stata messa all’angolo così, da uno di cui si fidava.</p><p>Il respiro prese anch’esso ad annodarsi ed uno spasmo contrasse la schiena…</p><p>“Alain se non mi liberi subito giuro che…”.</p><p>“Che mi taglierai la testa…o…qualcos’altro!!” – chiosò lui soddisfatto e…</p><p>Era ubriaco Alain.</p><p>“Conosco i tuoi metodi…comandante…ma se si tratterà di salvarti la vita…beh forse allora non conosci ancora i miei…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si contrasse incredulo…</p><p>“Mi costringerai a mancarti di rispetto…” – sussurrò lui avvicinandosi all’orecchio – “Preferisco questa via piuttosto che vederti bruciare in una casa a Parigi oppure appesa ad un cappio chissà dove…forse tu preferiresti questi scenari ma io no!”.</p><p>Le mani scivolarono sulle gambe per saggiare la consistenza dei muscoli.</p><p> </p><p>Forse con quella donna si doveva scegliere altro genere di paura, che da un amico non te l’aspetti.</p><p>“Alain…sei impazzito?”.</p><p>Lo sguardo si sgranò abbassandosi. I muscoli fecero per ritrarsi mentre la mano continuò il suo percorso fino a posarsi sul ventre e poi sul fianco, sotto la stoffa però, non più sopra.</p><p>L’ennesimo tentativo di liberarsi, uno strattone, anche l’altra mano strinse l’altro fianco.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain…non te lo perdonerò mai! – sibilò lei tentando di scuotere l’altro facendo leva sull’antica gerarchia.</p><p>“Che arroganza!” – chiosò lui con un sorrisetto.</p><p>“Che cosa?”.</p><p>Sempre più stupita fu costretta a guardarlo, non ci credeva che l’altro avesse il coraggio di spingersi fin lì.</p><p> </p><p>Alain premette la mano sul collo, spingendola indietro.</p><p>La sinistra continuò il suo percorso dannato.</p><p>Lo sguardo era furioso nonostante le dita fossero lì dove avevano sperato d’essere e dove non avrebbero mai dovuto essere.</p><p>Si permise d’affondare solo un poco nella pelle morbida e poi si diede dell’idiota.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei un’arrogante sì! Pensi sempre e solo a te stessa!” – riprese lui cinico – “Se ragionassi come una donna avresti dovuto dire che André non me lo perdonerà mai!”.</p><p>Constatazione micidiale…</p><p>Era faticoso per Oscar esser la donna di qualcuno, non c’era abituata. Per Alain era diverso, lui, figlio del popolo, lui, le donne degli amici non avrebbe mai nemmeno dovuto guardarle.</p><p>Figuriamoci metterci le mani addosso.</p><p>“Temo molto più lui che la tua stupida arroganza!” – precisò il soldato – “Mi spiace per te. Capisco che tutto questo dovrà sembrarti un’offesa deprecabile ma, te lo ripeto, temo più la sua collera...”.</p><p>“André…sì…non m’aspettavo che gli avresti voltato le spalle in questo modo…”.</p><p>Che sistema buffo che aveva quella donna d’invocare giustizia.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…ne sei sicura?” – domandò Alain ironico.</p><p>La chiosa colpì nel segno.</p><p>Le dita strinsero ancora. Impossibile muovere un muscolo.</p><p>La mano stringeva sul collo e Alain era lì con gli occhi addosso che lei non ci arrivava a comprendere il ragionamento, perché lei così non aveva mai ragionato.</p><p>“O non penserai forse che il suo perdono io non l’avrò mai quando saprà che la sua donna non l’ho protetta fino in fondo? Anche contro la volontà di quella donna farsi ammazzare da sola sulla via di Parigi? Forse <em>questo</em> non me lo perdonerà mai!”.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita si acquietarono un poco al tocco della pelle. Contratta e umida…</p><p>Eppure liscia, morbida, sensuale…</p><p> </p><p>E la sensualità correva negli occhi, nonostante essi lo squadrassero furiosi, increduli, forse disgustati.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro strattone…</p><p>Proprio non voleva cedere…</p><p>Alain si fece sopra di lei. Il torace s’impose al corpo dell’altra che più indietro di così non poteva arretrare.</p><p> </p><p>“Te l’ho detto…”.</p><p>I fianchi tornarono ad essere intrappolati dalle mani grandi.</p><p>Si contrassero alla stretta mentre la bocca si schiuse a chiedere aria che adesso…</p><p>Adesso sì, Oscar ebbe paura.</p><p>“Non sono qui per divertirmi…ma se dovesse servire, allora lo farò…”.</p><p>I muscoli si contrassero.</p><p>“Tu…sei…”.</p><p>“Non temere…non sarà nulla di sconveniente…so come far divertire una donna…ci sono abituato…”.</p><p>La mano corse al collo di nuovo, questa volta senza stringere, prendendo a premere sull’arteria. Alain percepì i muscoli irrigidirsi che avrebbero voluto arretrare.</p><p>Per un istante gli parve volessero restare lì, dentro quella stretta lieve.</p><p>Si beò dell’effimera vittoria.</p><p>
  <em>Dio, sì…</em>
</p><p>Lei era cambiata…</p><p>Adesso lo sapeva anche lei che ci poteva essere dentro le dita di un uomo che sfiora la pelle.</p><p> </p><p>Lo fece…</p><p>Piano…</p><p>Oscar chiuse gli occhi ed i muscoli s’imbrigliarono per trattenersi.</p><p>Un altro tentativo di fuga…</p><p>Scalciò piano ma non emise un fiato che non era capace d’arrendersi alla propria debolezza fisica.</p><p>Si arrese a lui, però, non voleva rischiare.</p><p>Alain pareva dannatamente serio ed era ubriaco e diceva cose senza senso e…</p><p>E poteva anche aver ragione.</p><p> </p><p>“E sarò ben lieto di morire per mano del mio migliore amico che vorrà certamente vendicare l’onore violato della sua donna…” – sussurrò sarcastico vicinissimo al viso.</p><p>“Sei pazzo…”.</p><p>Il respiro si perse.</p><p>Le dita presero a scivolare giù nell’incavo del collo. Ci soffiò sopra Alain, senza appoggiarci le labbra.</p><p>Le rimase distante eppure le era addosso…</p><p>“Pensaci…anche se dirò ad André che mi ci hai costretto tu…lui vorrà di certo sfidarmi…e io non so se lo lascerò vincere. O magari mi lascerò ammazzare…sì…potrei fare così. Così sulla coscienza uno dei due l’avrai comunque. Quanto a me sai che non ho più nessuno al mondo…non mi resta che…”.</p><p> </p><p>Parole scandite lentamente adesso, senza più foga, senza più rabbia.</p><p>In esse un misto d’ancestrale disperazione, nel ricordo di tutti coloro che non c’erano più.</p><p>In esse la sensuale pantomima d’un uomo che aveva sfoderato armi sofisticate per spaventare una donna, come l’amicizia per il migliore amico ed il desiderio di riportare viva la donna che quello amava.</p><p>“Ancora qualche giorno…” – proseguì Alain a bassa voce – “E poi torneremo a Parigi e sono sicuro che André sarà là ad attenderti. Nessuno di noi dirà nulla perché non c’è nulla da dire…io sparirò dalla tua vita e dalla sua…”.</p><p>Oscar aveva chiuso gli occhi, ascoltava il lento incedere delle parole. Si morse il labbro.</p><p>L’altro intravide il gesto e per un istante gli parve di sprofondare giù, davvero, nel dannato sogno.</p><p>Si spinse oltre, che forse quell’ultimo incedere sarebbe stato anche superfluo.</p><p> </p><p>Si alzò un poco e si fece contro di lei, finendoci sopra a cavalcioni, e l’altra lo guardò, inorridita a quel punto, perché davvero non immaginava che Alain si sarebbe spinto fin lì. Si confondevano adesso il desiderio di salvarla ed impedirle di fuggire, con altro desiderio.</p><p>La guardò, le labbra chiuse, incapace di respirare quasi.</p><p>Poi annuì.</p><p>“Ecco…come ti sarai immaginata…io non mi faccio problemi con le donne…”.</p><p>“Hai…hai sempre detto che si deve portare loro rispetto…” – balbettò lei tentando d’insinuarsi nell’antico rispetto reciproco.</p><p>“E’ vero…ma non posso rispettarle quando vogliono a tutti i costi rischiare la vita. Non posso permettermelo…non più…soprattutto con te…”.</p><p> </p><p>Non fu difficile interpretare l’ultima chiosa. Oscar ci aveva messo anni e anni a riconoscere l’amore di un uomo. A ritroso li aveva rivisti ed assaggiati tutti i gesti, i silenzi, le parole spezzate.</p><p>Quelle erano tali e tutto si confuse e prese a disgregarsi e…</p><p>“Spostati!” – ordinò lei senza mezzi termini.</p><p> </p><p>Alain aveva capito d’essersi spinto troppo oltre.</p><p>Si spostò e si rannicchiò nel bordo del letto, voltandosi e dandole la schiena. Si permise solo d’ascoltare il respiro di lei, affannato, perso, sofferente.</p><p>S’impose di non fidarsi nemmeno della malattia. Avrebbe potuto liberarle le mani ma no…</p><p>La sbronza prese il sopravvento mescolandosi alla pazzia ed al senso di disgusto per essersi spinto così oltre.</p><p>L’ultima visione…</p><p>Lei che si mordeva il labbro e poi correva a stringere la mano di André. Tutt’e due che se ne andavano per scivolare l’uno dentro l’altra…</p><p> </p><p>Si svegliò di soprassalto solo una volta.</p><p>Si voltò di scatto terrorizzato all’idea che lei si fosse liberata.</p><p>Era lì, ripiegata un poco su sé stessa.</p><p>S’era addormentata.</p><p> </p><p>“Che idiota sono…” – sibilò tra sé e sé.</p><p>Le dita s’affrettarono a sciogliere il nodo al letto e poi alle braccia.</p><p>Le sfiorò la fronte con la fronte…</p><p>Era calda.</p><p>Non stava dormendo…</p><p>“Dio…”.</p><p>Alain si sedette sul letto.</p><p>Lei aveva la febbre, alta, la pelle sudata e calda.</p><p>Raccolse il lenzuolo e la coprì, che anche lui si sentiva dannatamente stanco, distrutto d’essersi distrutto a quella maniera per imporsi di non pensare a lei.</p><p>“Ancora qualche giorno comandante…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ancora qualche giorno!”.</p><p>“Adeline…il padrone sta perdendo la pazienza!” – bofonchiò irritato il soldataccio, pugno sbattuto al tavolo.</p><p>“E sia…me la vedrò io con lui…adesso lasciatemi lavorare che ci sono ospiti importanti…e voi…voi dovreste andare a fare il vostro lavoro mica starmi tra i piedi!”.</p><p>“Vecchiaccia maledetta!”.</p><p>L’altra si voltò scura: “Guarda che t’ho sentito! Vedi d’essere più rispettoso imbecille che io mica te la preparo più la cena!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Chi sono gli ospiti?”.</p><p>La donna alzò le spalle.</p><p>“Gente di Parigi…”.</p><p>“Sì…credo di saperlo…” – blaterò il soldato arrogante.</p><p> </p><p>“Marchese de Ferriéres…Conte Jouslard d’Iversay…”.</p><p>Il Generale Bouillé fece strada ai due ospiti.</p><p>Il marchese era sfarzosamente imbellettato fino all’inverosimile, in un profluvio di merletti, la fodera del mantello sfolgorante d’oro, come pure il gilet.</p><p> </p><p>Del più alto di rango invece si poteva apprezzare il sobrio accostamento di colori scuri, stoffe ricercate e spesse, intarsiate da raffinati ricami dorati, ad indicare il maggior potere ed al contempo il disprezzo per l’eccessiva volgarità dello sfarzo.</p><p>A confronto l’uniforme carica di medaglie dell’ufficiale pareva soltanto una sobria casacca sfavillante dei colori delle mostrine e dei gradi guadagnati sui campi di battaglia.</p><p> </p><p>I tre s’accomodarono in salotto. Adeline, dietro le quinte s’accertava che le cameriere facessero il loro dovere. Erano pochi i domestici in quella casa perché il generale ci si rifugiava solo quando a Parigi tirava una brutta aria. Probabilmente ciò che stava accadendo in quei giorni.</p><p> </p><p>I tre soldatacci non avevano diritto di parola, replica o intervento. Se ne stavano seduti in un angolo della stanza. Pronti a dar manforte al padrone casomai qualche ospite avesse avuto la pessima idea di tirar fuori un pugnale o chissà quale provocazione.</p><p>Le parole potevano anche esser peggiori delle lame.</p><p> </p><p>“Il luogotenente di Polizia sta investigando sul rogo di Rue de La Forges…” – esordì il Conte d’Iversay in tono asettico.</p><p>Bouillè non pareva sorpreso.</p><p>“La nostra polizia è sempre stata molto efficiente…” – proseguì l’uomo – “E credo che in questo caso troveranno solo ciò ch’è necessario trovare!”.</p><p>“Ossia nulla di sconveniente o di compromettente!” – s’intromise il Marchese de Ferriéres – “Quel quartiere era a dir poco pestilenziale! I nostri sovrani erano secoli che ci provavano a renderlo un luogo più sicuro e sano. A quanto pare qualcuno c’è riuscito!”.</p><p>“I nostri sovrani hanno dalla loro la mano di Dio…” – convenne d’Iversay alzando il calice in onore del Generale Bouillé.</p><p>“Una mano molto particolare…” – chiosò Bouillé ricambiando.</p><p> </p><p>Ferriéres tracannò il vino, si pulì il viso con la manica e riprese il discorso, forse annebbiato. L’esordio fu un poco incerto: “Ecco però forse in questo caso la mano di Dio ha ecceduto!”.</p><p>La constatazione strideva, non era certa la declinazione ironica o seria, ma di quei tempi era bene non tollerare offese di alcun genere all’operato dei potenti. Nemmeno a parole…</p><p>Così i soldatacci smisero di masticare e si guardarono in faccia.</p><p>Il meno paziente portò la mano all’elsa della spada. Non li conoscevano i nuovi ospiti del generale. Non lo sapevano da che parte stavano.</p><p>Il marchese si stava inerpicando per un terreno accidentato.</p><p> </p><p>“Quanti corpi hanno trovato finora?” – chiese de Ferriéres.</p><p>“Pare una quarantina…” – precisò d’Iversay sicuro.</p><p>“Oh…” – Bouillé si finse stupito questa volta.</p><p>L’espressione deponeva rammarico per il numero dei morti, che non gli pareva eccessivo, semmai troppo esiguo.</p><p>“Avrei sperato in qualcosa di meglio!” – affondò insoddisfatto.</p><p>Gli altri due che sorrisero.</p><p>I ruoli si stavano ripristinando…</p><p>“Si è stabilito comunque che l’incidente alla fine non fosse poi così inutile…tutt’altro!” – precisò il marchese tracannando un altro bicchiere di vino.</p><p>S’era accorto d’aver esposto male il proprio pensiero, doveva correre ai ripari.</p><p>Gli occhi dei due si piantarono sul generale.</p><p>“Utile sì! La maggior parte di quelli che abitavano…scusate signori…che occupavano quelle case erano zingari, ebrei, gente che non aveva altro da fare al mondo che mendicare, rubare…clandestini insomma!”.</p><p>“Ne convengo con voi sia stato un bene allora…farli fuori!” - si disse d’accordo il marchese.</p><p>“Ora saranno finalmente dove meritano!” – bofonchiò Bouillé – “All’Inferno!”.</p><p>“All’Inferno!” – esclamarono gli altri due in coro sollevando i calici di nuovo.</p><p>I soldatacci ripresero a masticare tabacco, abbassando la guardia, che quei tre erano fatti della stessa pasta.</p><p> </p><p>“E dite…quell’ufficiale?”.</p><p>Bouillé si contrasse infastidito.</p><p>“So per certo ch’era là dentro e che sicuramente è morta…”.</p><p>“Morta!” – ghignò il nobile d’alto rango – “Inutile…femmina…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Non ne avete prova certa però!” – tentò d’obiettare il marchese.</p><p>“Sì invece…sul posto abbiamo trovato un suo soldato, che poi è stato il servo della famiglia Jarjayes per molti anni. Se quello era là allora doveva esserci anche lei. Forse ce l’aveva mandato proprio il padre…comunque lo conoscevo…l’ho riconosciuto. E’ lui…”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline era sulla porta. Si portò una mano alla bocca per non gridare.</p><p>Lo sguardo azzurro e pulito di quella bambina riemerse prepotente.</p><p>Che le aveva fatto il padre perché il destino o la scelta o chissà quale altro accidente avessero messo fine alla sua vita a quel modo?</p><p>Allora André era davvero vivo per miracolo se il generale s’era spinto a mandare al rogo più di quaranta persone per farne fuori una.</p><p>Trattene il fiato che s’accorse che parlavano lui.</p><p> </p><p>“E del padre?”.</p><p>“Sto attendendo delle informazioni…quell’uomo, quel soldato, deve saperne senz’altro qualcosa…”.</p><p>“E se non doveste riuscire a farlo parlare?”.</p><p>“Poco male…attenderò la reazione di Jarjayes al suo ritorno dal fronte. Quell’uomo è sempre stato molto attento ad evitare d’esporsi in pubblico ma quando l’avvertirò che la figlia è morta…oh sarò proprio io a farlo e allora…allora vedremo come reagirà! Non gli sarà facile starsene in silenzio e dimostrarsi distante se davvero lui non l’ha disconosciuta come dice. Se invece l’avesse aiutata a fuggire…allora sarà uno smacco…”.</p><p>“Gli direte che la figlia è morta?”.</p><p>“Appena potrò lo farò!”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline tornò sui suoi passi. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta ad ascoltare oltre e poi c’era l’arrosto da controllare, che ci sarebbe mancato pure che il padrone si fosse ritrovato spazientito per una portata fredda o bruciacchiata.</p><p>Poi però quasi perse la presa della zuppiera, il contenitore ondeggiò vistosamente mentre lo passava nelle mani della cameriera.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adesso, adesso, l’aveva trovato il modo per convincere André a fuggire.</p><p>Se davvero lui voleva aiutare il padre di quella bambina, del suo comandante, sarebbe dovuto fuggire ed esser lui per primo ad avvertire il Generale Jarjayes, perché almeno il padre avrebbe potuto piangere in solitudine la morte della figlia e non rischiare d’essere scoperto proprio da Bouillé, che gli avrebbe sbattuto in faccia quell’orrido destino.</p><p>Poteva provarci a costringerlo a vivere, almeno per questo, anche se si trattava d’annunciare ad un padre la morte della figlia.</p><p> </p><p>“E il re…che intende fare?” – chiese il marchese.</p><p>“Niente!” – riprese Bouillé e nella voce una nota di stizza – “Il sovrano si sente legato alla famiglia Jarjayes da una profonda amicizia e…non farà nulla contro di loro…”.</p><p>“Peccato…le terre del casato v’interessavano…”.</p><p>I giochi si stavano scoprendo, che alla fine la fedeltà alla famiglia reale, l’onore della divisa violato c’entravan poco, meno senz’altro di terre e vigneti che invece facevano gola e che Bouillé non si capacitava non fossero già stati requisiti all’ufficiale.</p><p> </p><p>“Certo…” – il Conte d’Iversay esordì piano, lo sguardo si fece contro quello dell’ufficiale – “Ad oggi, si sa solo che il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana sarebbe morta il quattordici luglio, durante la presa della Bastiglia…e allora se davvero è accaduto questo, Jarjayes non rimarrà sorpreso quando gli direte che la figlia sarebbe morta dentro l’Inferno di Rue de La Forges…”.</p><p>Ossia…</p><p>Poco importava sapere quando quella era morta.</p><p>Importava piuttosto sapere se davvero era morta.</p><p> </p><p>L’obiezione era corretta e pareva minare il castello non proprio granitico di supposizioni e congetture del generale.</p><p>Jarjayes aveva pubblicamente diseredato la figlia e non avrebbe battuto ciglio a saperla morta alla Bastiglia piuttosto che in Rue de La Forge.</p><p>Dei figli diseredati si deve dimenticare tutto. Persino dove e come sono morti.</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay proseguì: “La conta dei soldati morti non torna con quelli che si sono presentati per entrare nella Milizia Nazionale…pare che qualcuno si sia reso uccel di bosco…”.</p><p> </p><p>Bouillé colse l’affondo.</p><p>“Il Marchese Lafayette per quanto malvisto dalla famiglia reale sta comunque cercando di tenere assieme tutte le parti. Non conviene a nessuno che si ripetano episodi come quelli del quattordici…”.</p><p>“E’ vero…” – proseguì l’altro – “I soldati erano figli del popolo…se qualcuno ha disertato peggio per lui ma se…”.</p><p>“Che intendete dire?” – Bouillé lo chiese apertamente.</p><p>“Oh…nulla generale…ma tenersi in casa un Soldato della Guardia…proprio uno di quei disertori…convengo con voi che sia degno del vostro senso dell’onore trovare le prove che il Generale Jarjayes abbia tradito la corona…ma…”.</p><p>Bouillé strizzò gli occhi…</p><p>“Ma?”.</p><p>“Direi che il vostro sistema è alquanto azzardato!”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline trattenne il fiato. Lo sguardo corse seppure nella malasorte e per opposti e reconditi intenti ai soldatacci nell’angolo.</p><p>Bouillé s’accigliò.</p><p>“Spiegatevi d’Iversay!” – tagliò corto Bouillé – “Che intendete dire con questo discorso?”.</p><p>“Se quello dovesse scappare e salvarsi e rivelare quanto è accaduto? Ossia che siete stato voi ad incendiare le casupole in Rue de La Forge!? Che lo faccia con la famiglia che ha servito per anni o con qualche rappresentante del Terzo Stato…”.</p><p>L’affondo s’insinuò tagliente.</p><p>La reputazione che Bouillè esaltata da un simile gesto poteva esser gettata nel fango se quello stesso gesto fosse giunto alle orecchie dell’Assemblea Nazionale.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ solo un lurido soldato traditore! A chi volete che importino le sue parole?” – contestò il generale irritato e colpito dal ragionamento.</p><p>“Certo, certo, lo sappiamo che quello là sotto non è nessuno…ma forse…se davvero ha frequentato la corte assieme a quella donna…può essere che abbia amici ancora più potenti di voi…e se anche il vostro gesto è stato encomiabile – davvero encomiabile far fuori quella gentaglia, clandestini, dannati delinquenti o ribelli che fossero - di certo questa informazione potrebbe essere spesa contro di voi, per esempio potrebbe giungere alle orecchie di quelli stanno infiammando Parigi e aizzando il popolo contro il re!”.</p><p>Ridacchiò d’Iversay. L’amaranto della fodera della giacca sbottonata emise brillanti riflessi che scivolarono sul pastrano nero.</p><p>“Forse dovrebbe davvero tornare ad essere nessuno!” – sussurrò il conte – “Lo dico per il vostro bene generale…anzi, vi do un suggerimento…”.</p><p>L’uomo si fermò.</p><p>Bouillé comprese e fece cenno ai soldati di lasciare la stanza.</p><p>I tre s’alzarono in piedi ed inforcarono la porta, mentre Adeline credette di svenire lì a terra, dietro la tenda che separava il salotto dalla sala da pranzo.</p><p>Le veniva da vomitare ma si costrinse a restare lì e a smettere di respirare, perché nemmeno il respiro le impedisse di comprendere che diavolo si sarebbero detti quei due.</p><p> </p><p>“Se foste voi a recapitare il corpo di quel soldato a casa Jarjayes? Proprio al generale? Morto s’intende!”.</p><p>Il marchese, a lato, sorrise, rigirando il bicchiere mezzo pieno e tracannando il contenuto.</p><p>Lo sguardo si posò sugli altri due e con la mano svolazzante fece segno di proseguire. Quello che avrebbe ascoltato non sarebbe uscito da quella stanza.</p><p> </p><p>“Che?” – Bouillé non c’era arrivato a tanto.</p><p>“Se davvero il contatto tra il generale e la figlia era quel soldato… se come avete ipotizzato quello proteggeva davvero la figlia di Jarjayes per conto del padre…se morisse…c’è solo da immaginarsi la reazione di Jarjayes quando si ritroverà sotto gli occhi il suo tirapiedi. Morto!! Creperà in meno d’un mese Jarjayes se comprenderà d’essersi dato tanto da fare per una figlia ch’è morta bruciata e voi potrete farvi avanti come amico s’intende…e chiedere d’amministrare le sue terre…a diventarne il proprietario ci si penserà col tempo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Bouillé prese a sudar freddo: “Jarjayes ha altre figlie…e una moglie…”.</p><p>“Donne…signor generale! Tutte sposate a gentiluomini devoti alla corona. E comunque pare che Jarjayes le abbia già fatte allontanare dalla Francia. E la moglie…una donna non è mai stata d’ostacolo per di più nel caso dovesse rimaner vedova!”.</p><p>Bouillé fece una smorfia.</p><p>“Pensateci…” – insistette d’Iversay – “Se non creperà prima, basterà spedirlo al fronte il vostro <em>amico</em>. Dicono sia un eccellente addestratore di reclute…ma sapete…un incidente…”.</p><p> </p><p>Bouillé s’alzò che adesso tutto pareva aver preso a correre dannatamente in fretta. C’era da far presto perché più tempo fosse trascorso tra il rogo e la morte dell’uomo che aveva catturato proprio lì, più i due avvenimenti avrebbero rischiato di slegarsi e non indurre più la necessaria dannazione ch’essi si sarebbero portati dietro, reciprocamente.</p><p>“Ovviamente, quando sarà il momento, saprete già su chi poter contare…” – concluse il conte avviandosi verso la sala – “Mi sono sempre interessate terre come quelle possedute dai Jarjayes…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il tono viscido si perse.</p><p>Adeline si fece il segno della croce.</p><p>Si mosse d’un passo mentre poteva ascoltare i passi dei tre che lasciavano la stanza e la voce del padrone che richiamava gli sgherri.</p><p>“Prego…signori…vi raggiugerò in un istante…”.</p><p> </p><p>Bouillé si trattenne facendo cenno ai soldati d’avvicinarsi.</p><p>I tre, sull’attenti ascoltarono e compresero che per loro non c’era più d’attender che quello là sotto rinsavisse e parlasse. Quello adesso sarebbe servito più da morto che da vivo.</p><p>“Signor Generale…quello è un osso duro…non ha parlato…”.</p><p>Per assurdo Bouillé si sentì sollevato. Adesso che quello parlasse non gl’interessava più.</p><p>“Non m’importa! Deve sparire! Domani tornerò a Parigi, al mio ritorno non deve essere più in questa casa! Sono stato chiaro?”.</p><p>“Sì Signor Generale!”.</p><p>Il consenso espresso dai tre si perse nei corridoi assieme all’odore dolciastro del tabacco.</p><p>I tre scomparvero e Adeline pensò davvero che quella fosse la fine di tutto, lei inchiodata lì a servire quella stupida cena e quelli…</p><p> </p><p>Rientrò nelle cucine.</p><p>Alla donna si gelò il sangue nelle vene.</p><p>I soldatacci s’erano riuniti lì a confabulare.</p><p><em>Notre Dame…non vorranno mica farlo adesso?</em> – si chiese sempre più atterrita, osservandoli, fingendo noncuranza.</p><p> </p><p>“Un colpo alla testa!” – propose uno biascicando e mimando il gesto della pistola puntata alla tempia.</p><p>“Che vi ha detto…il padrone?” – s’intromise la governante prendendo a tremare.</p><p>“Niente che ti riguardi!” – bofonchiò un altro irritato.</p><p>Quelli la guardarono di sbieco. Adeline non contava più nulla e non era necessario rivelarle il compito assegnato.</p><p>Anzi…</p><p> </p><p>“Non avrete mica parlato del prigioniero?” – tentò d’insistere.</p><p>Il soldato s’avvicinò minaccioso: “E a te cosa importa? Gli ordini del padrone sono per noi e noi li eseguiamo. Finora quello ci ha preso in giro ma pare che adesso non interessi più a nessuno quel che ha da dire!”.</p><p>Adeline tacque. Poi tentò l’ultimo disperato affondo, da recitare alla perfezione, perché lei in quella casa ci doveva tornare a lavorare…</p><p>“Bene…beh…ecco…ci speravo che il padrone vi avesse detto di…di…di farlo fuori!”.</p><p> </p><p>I tre la guardarono piantandole addosso occhi straniti: “Ma non eri tu quella che voleva salvarlo, quell’imbecille?”.</p><p>“Io non ho mai detto che volevo salvarlo, io ho detto che volevo farlo parlare. Così ci avremmo guadagnato tutti…”.</p><p>“Tutti? E tu di grazia che ci avresti guadagnato, dato che lo sai bene che il padrone non deve saper nulla di questa storia?”.</p><p>“Ci guadagno che star lì a vedere quello stupido muto e zitto come una serpe ha comunicato ad infastidire anche me!”.</p><p>Adeline si strinse le mani nelle mani.</p><p>Ci sarebbe stato da confessarsi quella domenica. Parecchi peccati…</p><p>“Ah…ah…cominci a capire come gira il mondo, vecchia decrepita!”.</p><p>“Ma voi…” – gli occhi andarono ai tre soldati.</p><p>Conquistare la fiducia di quei tre idioti, non era facile.</p><p>“Che t’importa!”.</p><p>“Lo farete…quando…dovrò…ripulire…”.</p><p>La voce si spense. Adeline era incapace di proseguire.</p><p>Se quelli l’avessero ammesso…</p><p>Negò uno dei tre: “Puoi anche andartene a casa vecchia! Non abbiamo intenzione di far nulla questa sera. Quello deve sparire certo…ma almeno vogliamo divertirci!”.</p><p> </p><p>Fu costretta a fare un passo indietro Adeline. Era impossibile stare accanto a quegli animali. Si sforzò d’essere accondiscendente.</p><p>“Divertirvi…” – sibilò piano.</p><p>“Sì! Stasera il generale ci ha chiesto d’accompagnare gli ospiti.  Domani quelli se ne saranno andati e noi potremo continuare a <em>divertirci!</em>”.</p><p>Il soldato mimò un colpo vibrato dall’alto, calcò sul termine.</p><p>Il sangue divenne acqua…</p><p> </p><p>“Lo faremo gridare quello…per bene! Ci ha preso in giro e non la passerà liscia! Anzi…ti faccio un favore mia cara Adeline…è meglio se domattina te ne stai a casa. Non vorrei ti sentissi male ad ascoltare…lascia la brace nel camino…ci servirà!”.</p><p>Rise quello…</p><p>Adeline credette di svenire lì…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>E poi…</p><p>Un nuovo tuffo al cuore.</p><p>Ci mancava solo quella pratica disgustosa, una delle peggiori in quel dannato paese.</p><p>“Non andrete mica…”.</p><p>“Giù in paese donna! E dove sennò!”.</p><p>Non lo dissero apertamente i tre dannati che quando il generale aveva ospiti e quelli di solito arrivavano senza mogli o fidanzate era usanza offrir loro la cena ed il divertimento.</p><p>Solo che non si era a Parigi e Limours non aveva bordelli di primordine. E allora gli ospiti andavano a bussare da quelli che in paese avevano figlie giovani, non sposate, che andare con la moglie d’altri era peccato.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline si voltò. Si fece il segno della croce, di nuovo.</p><p>Tutto stava precipitando.</p><p>Tutto doveva accadere quella notte, persino…</p><p>
  <em>Carmilla…</em>
</p><p>Se la sarebbe tirata dietro anche lei, laggiù, in quella dannata foresta dove intendeva metterci André.</p><p>Era questo che in tutti quegli anni i disperati paesani di Limours avevano tentato di combattere.</p><p>A Parigi forse si parlava di tasse e di farina e di grano e di diritti…</p><p>Ma qui c’era gente talmente povera che gli toccava offrire il ventre delle figlie per arrivare a sopravvivere…</p><p> </p><p>“Forza andiamo…domani sarà una giornata molto faticosa!” – sghignazzò ironico uno e gli altri gli risero dietro.</p><p><em>Ecco </em>– pensò Adeline – <em>Andate ad ubriacarvi! Così domani sarete talmente sbronzi che non avrete nessuno scrupolo ad ammazzare di botte quell’uomo. Maledetti…che Dio vi maledica. Non avete nemmeno il coraggio di ammazzare una persona restando sobri! Dovete di nascondervi dietro al vino per compiere questo scempio!</em></p><p> </p><p>Adeline si ritrovò sola.</p><p>Colma di dubbi. Senza il bene ch’era divenuto più prezioso della vita stessa. Il tempo…</p><p>Gli occhi corsero al soldatino più giovane di guardia alla porta del prigioniero.</p><p>Lo fissò in viso.</p><p>Dio, come avrebbe fatto…</p><p>L’esigua speranza…</p><p> </p><p>Il tocco alla porta la fece correre.</p><p>Lo sguardo sereno e limpido di Renoir: “Maman…sono passato a prenderti…è tardi!”.</p><p>“Figliolo, à la fois remercié Notre Dame!”.</p><p>“Maman…che succede…”.</p><p>“Torna in paese…corri come il vento…passa da Horace e dirgli che il generale ha ospiti…”.</p><p>L’altro era giovane e non è che la chiosa gli dicesse un granché. L’oste invece avrebbe capito.</p><p>Certo non era la serata più adatta per mandare a bocca asciutta i soldati di Bouillé e gli ospiti riveriti e puttanieri del generale ma…</p><p> </p><p>“Ma…”.</p><p>“Niente ma! Vai a casa e prepara il carro e torna subito qui con Carmilla…portala con te ma non fatevi vedere da nessuno. Passate da dietro, dai campi, nell’erba alta le ruote non si sentiranno…”.</p><p>“Maman…”.</p><p>“Ti supplico…”.</p><p>Ci avrebbe impiegato poco Renoir a ritornare.</p><p> </p><p>Adesso c’era da togliere di mezzo il soldatino. Ma era necessario farlo evitando di perdere il posto di lavoro e quel ch’era peggio tirarsi addosso la colpa di quella dannata fuga.</p><p>Troppo per una povera donna di campagna, ignorante che manco sapeva leggere e nemmeno sapeva scrivere, vedova e…</p><p>Al diavolo!</p><p>Sapeva cucinare Adeline e reggeva pure bene l’alcool.</p><p>Meglio di quel soldatino che neanche aveva un filo di barba sulla faccia.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehi? Ma non ti hanno portato con loro quelli?”.</p><p>“No…Adeline…mi hanno lasciato di guardia…”.</p><p>“Oh…che idioti! Quello là dentro non sarebbe capace di muovere un muscolo. Gli avranno rotto le costole a furia di picchiarlo e ha un ginocchi gonfio…e credo che non veda neppure bene…dove vuoi che vada?”.</p><p>“Mi dispiace Adeline ma non posso lasciare il mio posto. Devo restare di guardia fino a quando non torneranno gli altri…” – replicò l’altro ch’evidentemente prendeva molto seriamente il suo lavoro o molto più semplicemente sapeva che non gliel’avrebbero fatta passar liscia gli altri se fosse capitato di perdersi il prigioniero.</p><p>“Suvvia” – l’incalzò Adeline – “Cosa vuoi che sia se ti allontani per un po’? Vieni, così mi fai compagnia mentre ceno. Se ne sono andati tutti…siamo soli. Coraggio non farti pregare!”.</p><p>La donna si sedette accanto al giovane.</p><p>Se lo lisciò per benino, mentre la mano da dietro infilava qualcosa nella fessura della porta.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” – si voltò fingendo stupore – “Ma è aperta!”.</p><p>“Oh…cavolo!”.</p><p>L’altro prese a preoccuparsi.</p><p>“Ma lo vedi? Sono talmente sicuri che quello non fuggirà che hanno lasciato la porta aperta. Secondo me non ti hanno portato solo perché sei troppo giovane…”.</p><p>Il ragazzo fece una smorfia e si tirò dietro la porta.</p><p><em>Bravo bambino!</em> – sibilò Adeline con un mezzo sorriso.</p><p> </p><p>I due s’accomodarono in cucina.</p><p>Il tempo d’una polenta con verdure e spezzatino e poi avanzi d’anatra fredda in gelatina e salsa di more e…</p><p>L’altro mangiava che pareva non l’avesse fatto da secoli. Anzi ogni due bocconi la donna gli rimboccava il bicchiere e quello a tracannare giù vino come fosse diventato come gli altri compari. Che gliel’avrebbe fatta vedere a quelli che lui non era mica un moccioso…</p><p> </p><p>Adeline prese a contare persino i bicchieri mentre scandiva il tempo.</p><p>L’altro mangiava e mangiava e nemmeno s’era accorto che la donna, anche lei, per fargli compagnia s’intendeva, tre o quattro bicchierini se li era fatti.</p><p><em>Di liquore</em> – aveva aggiunto lei – <em>Quello buono che il padrone non lo finisce. Che non sta mica bene che le donne bevano vino, il liquore sì, invece…</em></p><p>
  <em>Con quello ci si fa coraggio!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I piedi battevano il tempo adesso. Alla porta bussarono di nuovo.</p><p>Dio…</p><p>Adeline si trovò addosso gli occhi fulgidi e chiari di Carmilla.</p><p>“Maman…Renoir me l’ha detto…”.</p><p>“Santo Cielo ti avevo detto di non venire dentro casa. Dovevi restare sul carro!”.</p><p>“Maman che succede?” – chiese l’altra che non l’aveva nemmeno ascoltata la madre.</p><p> </p><p>Il soldatino nel frattempo s’era rialzato, barcollando, tirando un rutto degno d’uno scaricatore del porto di Marsiglia. Le prove per diventare un animale come gli altri gli riuscivano bene…</p><p> </p><p>“Adeline!” – gridò annebbiato – “Grazie della cena! Sei una cuoca insuperabile!!”.</p><p>“Ermieé Maurice!” – l’apostrofò l’altra precipitandosi dentro a trattenerlo mentre Carmilla entrava - “No…no…non alzarti! C’è ancora il dolce…siediti…”.</p><p>“No…mia buona Adeline…se mangio altro sono sicuro che poi non troverò la forza di tornare a fare la guardia…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Maman?”.</p><p>“Shhh!”.</p><p>Adeline tra due fuochi, che gli occhietti annebbiati del soldatino si sgranarono alla vista della giovane, il corpo magro ed asciutto, la capigliatura ribelle che s’attorcigliava in riccioli disarmonici scarlatti. Gli occhi azzurri grandi che parevano brillare alla luce del fuoco nel camino.</p><p>“Ehhh?”.</p><p>La bocca impastata, l’eloquio traballante, il dito puntato alla giovane…</p><p>“Chi diavolo siete voi?” – farfugliò il giovane.</p><p> </p><p>“Maman…” – sibilò Carmilla senza perdersi d’animo – “Andate voi di là…io non ce la farei a sollevarlo…voi…voi siete forte!”.</p><p>La donna raccolse il consiglio prendendo a sudare freddo.</p><p>“Ma…”.</p><p>“Maman vi prego…vi supplico…” – sussurrò Carmilla quasi piangendo – “Voglio bene André…non so perché…ma…gli voglio bene…dobbiamo salvarlo…”.</p><p>Adeline sgranò lo sguardo sulla figlia. La rivelazione per un istante ebbe il potere di bloccare gl’intenti, che il guaio in cui si stava cacciando era evidentemente più grande di quanto s’immaginasse.</p><p>“Notre Dame…” - sussurrò la donna facendosi il segno della croce e allontanandosi dal soldatino ch’era rimasto fisso con gli occhi puntati verso Carmilla.</p><p> </p><p>“Resterò io con il nostro giovane soldato…” – esordì Carmilla avvicinandosi e sorridendogli ed attorcigliando le braccia alle spalle dell’altro.</p><p>“Ma chi siete?”.</p><p>L’altra alzò le spalle: “Voi chi dite che io sia?”.</p><p>“Ohhh…non lo so…ma siete la fanciulla più bella che abbia mai incontrato…” – biascicò quello brillo e lusingato.</p><p>“Vi ringrazio monsieur…e voi siete il più gentile che abbia mai conosciuto…”.</p><p>Forse stava recitando Carmilla ma quell’altro, poco più giovane di lei, gli fece pena, che s’atteggiava da adulto ma era poco più che un bambino.</p><p>O forse erano le parole che pochi istanti prima le erano uscite dalla bocca, sussurrate per non farsi sentire, quasi neppure da sé stessa. Eppure le aveva dette e adesso ne ascoltava senza paura l’incedere nella gola e nella pancia.</p><p>
  <em>Ti voglio bene…André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>C’era da recitare una parte…</p><p>“Davvero chi siete…”.</p><p>“Non importa chi sono…mi pare invece che voi siate una brava persona…”.</p><p>Il soldatino si lasciò cadere sulla sedia.</p><p>Ce l’avevano portato da poco i tre compari in una bettola a Parigi dove l’avevano mollato tra le mani sapienti d’una puttana ch’era famosa per esser capace di prendersi quelli più giovani ed insegnar loro come si fa. I tre avevano atteso fuori ed il ragazzo, solo un poco timido, s’era lasciato accarezzare e prendere e torturare un poco, che non gli era parso vero che una donna sapesse tirar fuori tutta la forza e tutta l’inconsistente ed assoluta potenza d’un orgasmo da un corpo poco più che bambino.</p><p>Se n’era uscito mezzo stravolto e quelli giù pacche sulle spalle e lui zitto perché non lo voleva dire a nessuno che non gli era mica tanto piaciuta quella cosa lì e che lui l’aveva imparata ma non la voleva una puttana che gli succhiasse il coso lì fino a che non gli faceva male…</p><p>No…</p><p> </p><p>Maurice era perso negli occhi di Carmilla.</p><p>La puttana gli aveva insegnato ad affondare le mani nei capelli e a stringerli un poco, senza far male.</p><p>Lo fece e Carmilla si sorprese della delicata consistenza della presa.</p><p>Respirò a farsi coraggio e le mani tremarono per non restare ferme, tanto per illudere l’altro che qualcosa sarebbe potuto accadere.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline e Renoir erano entrati tutt’e due, diretti come lepri verso la cella che la donna aprì cercando di non fare troppo rumore.</p><p>André era riverso a terra, raggomitolato come ormai la donna era solito trovarlo, mentre cercava di riposare e al tempo stesso proteggersi dalle ferite del corpo e dell’anima che lo avevano profondamente scosso.</p><p> </p><p>“André forza, alzati, devi venire via o per te sarà la fine…” – sussurrò Adeline con tutta la delicatezza possibile, che non ce ne sarebbe stato del tempo per recriminare sul passato e per cedere al desiderio dell’uomo di morire lì, in quella dannata cella. Non si poteva accettare di veder morire un uomo così…</p><p>Non c’era tempo e per convincerlo la donna gli si rivolse come fosse davvero un figlio.</p><p> </p><p>André si riebbe per un istante.</p><p>Non capiva che stesse accadendo.</p><p>Vide la donna in compagnia di quello che lei gli aveva descritto essere suo figlio.</p><p>Un sussulto contrasse i muscoli. Intuì e si ritrasse…</p><p>No…</p><p>Non c’era più nulla per lui fuori di quella dannata cella…</p><p>“Dove…dove mi volete portare?” – ebbe solo la forza di dire, mentre le braccia di Renoir, forti e robuste lo alzarono quasi di peso.</p><p>“Fuori di qui ragazzo mio, altrimenti questo potrebbe essere il tuo ultimo giorno di vita!”.</p><p> </p><p>André trasalì. S’irrigidì ancora di più perché era proprio quello che stava aspettando.</p><p>L’ordine doveva esser stato dato e la sua bocca ostinatamente chiusa doveva aver sortito l’effetto sperato, che fosse per rabbia o per convenienza, la sua vita era ormai inutile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, gliel’aveva detto a quella donna…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che ne sapeva lei di quello che voleva realmente lui?</em>
</p><p>“No…no Adeline vi prego…lasciatemi qui…”.</p><p>Uno strattone della donna che gli afferrò i capelli sollevandogli il viso.</p><p>“Non devi nemmeno pensarla una cosa del genere! E’ peccato desiderare di morire e lo è ancora di più se vuoi farlo per quella donna…”.</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>“Lei sì, che immagino fosse lei quella ch’è morta a Parigi…”.</p><p>“Sì…è morta…voi non capite…”.</p><p>“I morti sono morti…e noi siamo vivi…io e te…e abbiamo il dovere di vivere perché se moriamo anche quelli che sono morti moriranno ancora una volta…”.</p><p>Tagliavano le parole che la morte accanto al nome di lei bruciava come sale su di una ferita.</p><p> </p><p>Scivolava leggera e morbida la seta attorcigliandosi attorno al polso immobile e robusto del soldato addormentato, sbronzo e pervaso da sentimenti oscuri.</p><p>S’era svegliata, di soprassalto, la camicia fradicia di sudore, appiccicata addosso, il respiro perso, gli occhi sbarrati. S’era portata una mano alla fronte sorprendendosi d’essere di nuovo libera.</p><p>Il respiro di Alain era pesante invece.</p><p>Che l’alcol poi i suoi effetti te li fa pagare tutti, fino in fondo.</p><p>Gli occhi impressero la disposizione dei mobili.</p><p>La porta…</p><p>In punta di piedi, in silenzio, scivolò fuori. Trovò un armadio sghembo…</p><p>C’erano i suoi dannati vestiti dentro. Asciutti e piegati.</p><p>Li raggiunse…</p><p>Tra le dita lasciò scivolare quella dannata sciarpa.</p><p>Una, due, tre volte…</p><p>Doveva fare in fretta.</p><p> </p><p>Deglutì a fatica…</p><p>La gola era asciutta.</p><p>Ci sarebbe voluta una buona birra, fredda, da mandar giù tutta d’un fiato.</p><p>Ce l’aveva di fronte, dannazione, di nuovo, il suo comandante, il boccale vuoto, segno che l’altra non s’era lasciata pregare.</p><p>
  <em>Dove diavolo erano?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì…</em>
</p><p>Voci confuse avevano nominato l’Abbey e Alain s’era ritrovato addosso gli spintoni dei compagni che l’abbracciavano, manate sulle spalle, congratulazioni per esser uscito vivo, lui e gli altri.</p><p>Gli occhi s’erano sollevati e lui aveva rivisto la luce del tramonto, il giorno in cui s’era deciso d’ascoltarlo il popolo che voleva che quei dodici dannati Soldati della Guardia venissero liberati.</p><p> </p><p>Nella bettola, ce l’aveva di fronte il suo comandante e lei aveva sollevato lo sguardo e gliel’aveva puntato addosso…</p><p>
  <em>No, Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comandante…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>S’era alzata, nessun suono, solo il tacito ordine di scansarsi un poco che lei voleva mettersi lì seduta accanto…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Il corpo s’era mosso, lieve…</p><p>Dove diavolo l’aveva imparato a scivolare così, addosso, che adesso il peso del bacino di lei premeva contro il suo ed il sangue aveva preso a fluire di nuovo ammorbandosi d’insensato desiderio, lurido e dannato, che non c’era verso d’acquietarlo mentre la bocca si schiudeva un poco e lei si piegava un poco per accogliere la lingua e premere contro di essa.</p><p> </p><p>Un sussulto, la schiena si contrasse frustata dalla dannata e suadente vertigine orgasmica, da consumare adesso che lei s’era finalmente decisa a muoversi e a rovesciarsi addosso a lui e lui aveva deciso di non muoversi per vedere che avrebbe fatto lei…</p><p>Il corpo aveva preso ad ondeggiare lieve…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, devo muovermi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le braccia si contrassero per chiudersi dietro la schiena ed avvinghiare quel corpo che per i suoi gusti era ancora dannatamente lontano e…</p><p> </p><p>Uno strattone…</p><p>Lo scricchiolio sinistro del legno…</p><p>Un altro strattone…</p><p>Gli occhi s’aprirono sbarrandosi e ficcandosi in quelli di lei ch’era davvero lì, sopra di lui, a cavalcioni mentre le dita avevano annodato l’ultimo tratto di stoffa.</p><p>Lo sguardo s’illuminò di lugubre rivincita mentre Alain comprendeva e prendeva a tirare davvero adesso e a dimenarsi come un forsennato mentre Oscar s’aggrappava ai fianchi e si scostava di lato. Sospinta via dalla furia rabbiosa del soldato cadde a terra, a mala pena il tempo d’attutire il colpo piantando una mano al pavimento e un ginocchio lì, pronto a far da sostegno al corpo che schizzava via travolto dagli improperi dell’altro.</p><p>“Cazzo! Maledizione! No! Oscar…che fai?”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain tirò come un forsennato comprendendo che adesso c’era finito lui avvinghiato alla dannata spalliera del letto, i polsi chiusi ed inspiegabilmente rivolti in alto che manco riusciva a voltarsi su un fianco tanto quella dannata sciarpa era stretta.</p><p>“Mi ci hai costretto tu!”.</p><p>Sentirselo sbattere in faccia così lo fece infuriare ancora di più.</p><p>“Dannazione che vuoi fare?”.</p><p>La chiosa fu tagliente e, a ripensarci a mente fredda, quasi cinica, ma Alain era troppo arrabbiato per comprendere la sfumatura dell’affondo.</p><p>“Divertirmi non di certo!” – sibilò lei.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi prendi in giro? Credi che io mi diverta?” – imprecò lui di rimando.</p><p>“No, lo immagino…ma non hai ascoltato le mie richieste e…”.</p><p>Tirò Alain di nuovo ed il legno prese a gemere rivelandosi fragile a sostenere a lungo quella battaglia. Quello era un soldato, mica una donna…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar era a terra, scivolò all’indietro per sottrarsi alla furia verbale dell’altro.</p><p>“Che vuoi fare!?” – ripeté lui mentre di dimenava come una biscia presa per il collo.</p><p>Era riuscito a voltarsi, adesso sarebbe stato più semplice sgusciar fuori da quella trappola.</p><p>“Andarmene!”.</p><p>“Non stai bene…liberami!”.</p><p>“Non posso più restare…devo trovare André…”.</p><p>“André è da Bernard…non può essere altrove!”.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro strattone. Lo schiocco del legno divenne ordine di lasciare la stanza. Lo sguardo fisso al soldato, Oscar allungò una mano infilandosi anche l’altro stivale.</p><p>La spada l’aveva recuperata.</p><p>Si alzò e la stanza prese a girare tanto che i passi arretrarono e quasi lei si ritrovò sbattuta contro la parete, l’equilibrio sorretto solo dalla volontà di mettere meno distanza possibile tra sé e Parigi, tra sé e André…</p><p> </p><p>“Sei testarda!”.</p><p>“Lo so…me lo dice sempre anche André! Devo trovarlo! Devo sapere se sta bene…deve sapere che io sono viva…che siamo vivi tutti e due…”.</p><p>“Cristo…non puoi andare da sola!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il gemito del legno crebbe.</p><p>Alain comprese ch’era solo questione d’istanti. Si stupì del fatto che se si fosse liberato e l’avesse acciuffata in tempo con che coraggio l’avrebbe tenuta ancora lì?</p><p>Come ci sarebbe riuscito se non…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar inforcò il mantello, scostandolo giusto per sistemare la spada al fianco.</p><p>Lo sguardo non lasciava dubbi sul percorso da compiere.</p><p>Si volse a guardare il soldato furibondo e Alain per un istante di bloccò mentre gli occhi scivolavano a quelli di lei che l’osservavano in un misto di soddisfazione e…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Era riuscita a beffare il suo testardo salvatore ma c’era altro nell’espressione.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Era come se l’avesse capito che lui…</p><p>E glielo stesse implorando di non amarla…</p><p>Che amare una come lei non sarebbe stato assolutamente conveniente e l’anima nera sarebbe scivolata all’Inferno.</p><p>Ci vide quell’amore Alain, quell’altro, verso André, l’amore che li aveva tenuti assieme attraverso un invisibile filo che aveva rischiato di spezzarsi ma che alla fine aveva consentito loro di ritrovarsi, sempre e nonostante tutto.</p><p>Davvero Oscar l’aveva capito che lui…</p><p> </p><p>“Alla fine non mi hai lasciato altra scelta…” – sibilo piano, quasi con rammarico – “Non credo che c’impiegherai molto a liberarti e dopo potrai decidere di fare ciò che credi. Io devo tornare a Parigi. Andrò da Bernard sperando che lui abbia notizie di André. E se lui non sa nulla proverò a tornare a casa di mio padre. Devo trovare André, ad ogni costo e né tu né nessun altro potrete fermarmi. Ti ho lasciato tutto il denaro che siamo riusciti a portare via. Se vorrai tornare anche tu a Parigi mi sta bene ma non cercare di fermarmi altrimenti…”.</p><p>“E’ una pazzia! E’ pericoloso girare da sola. E poi non stai ancora bene, cosa farai se non riuscirai a raggiungere la città? Dammi retta liberami e lascia che t’aiuti…Oscar liberami!”.</p><p>“Devo trovare André…non ho altre ragioni al mondo per continuare a vivere per quel poco che…”.</p><p>Parole sussurrate che gelarono il sangue.</p><p>“Vivrò…”.</p><p>“Resta…Oscar…”.</p><p>Parlava Alain e tirava come un forsennato e poi la guardava chiedendole di restare lì con lo sguardo, per costringerla a rispondergli. La voleva lì, vicino a sé, perché solo così avrebbe avuto certezza che l’avrebbe avuta per sé, viva…</p><p>“Ti saluto…”.</p><p>Solo un istante sulla porta.</p><p>“Devo dire che mi hai dato una buona idea quando hai nascosto i miei vestiti...quindi buona ricerca Alain!”.</p><p>L’altro prese a sudar freddo…</p><p> </p><p>Si guardò attorno e poi gli occhi si scorsero addosso. In effetti la camicia c’era seppur attorcigliata e fradicia di rabbia…</p><p>Le gambe nude, i muscoli tesi ed altrettanto rabbiosi…</p><p>“Dannazione!” – imprecò tirando un calcio in aria e poi strattonando la povera seta.</p><p>Gemette il legno del letto, sibilò il povero tessuto straziato.</p><p>Uno strattone, un altro…</p><p>Il piede puntò a terra e il soldato si ritrovò libero, catapultato contro la parete e l’ennesima imprecazione tagliò l’aria e i nervi.</p><p>“Cazzo!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Adeline, andatevene…per l’amor di Dio! Voi e i vostri figli non sapete contro chi vi state mettendo!”.</p><p>“Lo so bene invece ed è proprio per questo che lo faccio…”.</p><p>Il corpo dell’uomo gemette mentre i muscoli fermi per tanti giorni si piegavano alla ricerca d’un rinnovato equilibrio.</p><p>Un’altra esitazione…</p><p>L’ultima che Adeline concesse ad André prima di procedere con le maniere forti.</p><p>“Adeline…voi…non capite? Io non ho più alcuna ragione di vivere…voi sì invece! Avete i vostri figli! Lasciatemi qui vi prego…”.</p><p>“Bene…allora se proprio ci tieni a saperlo lo faccio esattamente per loro! Non riuscirei più a guardare in faccia i miei figli se ti lasciassi morire qua dentro senza aver tentato di aiutati. Taci! E non dire più sciocchezze!”.</p><p>“Non dite voi…sciocchezze…” – sibilò André mentre si sentiva trascinato fuori dalle braccia forti di Renoir – “Siete voi che state commettendo un’enorme sciocchezza…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un colpo di tosse, André si contrasse, le costole tranciavano il respiro.</p><p>“André basta! Non una parola di più! Un uomo non deve nemmeno pensare di desiderare di morire. Per nessun motivo al mondo. E’ peccato contro Dio e contro gli uomini rifiutare la vita che ci è stata data. Sei vivo e questo avrà pure un significato, anche se io non so dirti quale. E poi ormai abbiamo deciso di tirarti fuori da qui. Non dimostrarti ingrato e taci! Altrimenti sì che ci metterai tutti nei guai!”.</p><p>Funzionava sempre scavare nel lato giusto delle persone giuste. Se André s’era spinto fin lì non poteva non possedere il senso della giustizia e non poteva a quel punto rischiare di far scoprire chi voleva veder salva la sua vita.</p><p>Il mondo era strano…</p><p>Poteva capitare d’incontrare nel momento più oscuro una piccola luce dal volto rubicondo e le braccia forti d’una energica governante irlandese.</p><p>“Mi piaceva quella bambina sai!” – proseguì Adeline mentre l’abbracciava per trascinarlo fuori.</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>Un balzo della mente…</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André s’aggrappò allo stipite della porta.</p><p>
  <em>Non azzardarti a morire…Grandier…il nostro comandante ti aspetta…</em>
</p><p>Le ultime parole del Soldato Carmilla Bertinou…</p><p>Si doveva rispetto a chi era morto.</p><p> </p><p>“Che altro c’è?” – sbuffò Adeline che il tempo stringeva…</p><p> </p><p>“Aspettate…per favore…laggiù…laggiù nell’angolo…la lente…deve essere sotto la paglia. L’ho nascosta lì quando sono arrivato…”.</p><p>“Una lente?”.</p><p>Adeline tornò indietro frugando tra la paglia sporca di sangue. L’intravide lo strano oggetto, luccicava al bagliore della candela.</p><p>L’osservò per un istante, l’alzò per ricevere il consenso di André che non potesse esser altro che quello. Se lo mise nella tasca del grembiule riprendendo la via d’uscita.</p><p> </p><p>La porta si richiuse piano, il fermaglio del chiavistello impigliato in un lacero pezzo di stoffa insanguinato, scuro, sapientemente abbandonato lì, che ci voleva una scusa da sbattere in faccia a quegli idioti che avrebbero fatto il diavolo a quattro quando si fossero accorti della sparizione.</p><p>Meglio chiamarla fuga, anche se Adeline già se l’immaginava che quelli avrebbero faticato a bersi la repentina ritrovata capacità del prigioniero mezzo morto di evadere facendola in barba a tutti.</p><p> </p><p>Poi fu la volta di qualche goccia di sangue lasciata cadere sul pavimento da un sacchetto di pelle.</p><p> </p><p>Un’occhiata rapida al salone della cucina.</p><p>Adeline trattenne il fiato, non voleva vedere che stesse accadendo ma solo accertarsi che nessuno vedesse loro.</p><p>La coda dell’occhio intuì solo il riverbero del fuoco contro l’aura rosata dei capelli della figlia.</p><p>Lei era ancora lì e alla governante irlandese scappò una mezza imprecazione, che la vita del prigioniero andava salvata ma non a tutti i costi.</p><p>“Vai!” – incitò il figlio a proseguire.</p><p> </p><p>L’aria fredda colpì il viso. Adeline aiutò Renoir a far salire André.</p><p>Non c’era più tempo ed il cuore della donna pareva essersi fermato lì, che sua figlia non tornava e le sembrava esser passato un secolo.</p><p> </p><p>Che aveva voluto dire con quelle parole sua figlia?</p><p>Possibile che si riuscisse ad innamorarsi così, semplicemente perché le labbra d’un uomo erano rimaste chiuse, sigillate, a nascondere chissà quale dannato segreto, forse un amore distrutto dalla Storia, e quella sorta di pegno di fede era migrato dentro il cuore d’un’altra donna, per continuare a vivere seppure attraverso un’altra storia?</p><p> </p><p>Adeline tremò. Tornò indietro e s’affacciò un istante allo stanzone della cucina. Nessun rumore, se non il respiro intenso e ritmato d’un corpo acerbo che si piegava a tener su di sé le mani e gli occhi e le braccia ed il corpo d’un giovane soldato, ubriaco al punto di creder di star per far l’amore con una sorta di creatura fantastica, venuta dal bosco, fata della notte che pure sapeva di buono e di nuovo e di mai violato.</p><p>Tremò anche il corpo di Carmilla mentre s’accorse che le dita del giovane soldato avevano scovato il sentiero giusto, che quella creatura poi tanto fatata non era, ma erano reali e morbidi e lisci i fianchi percorsi dalle dita, la stoffa rigida del busto un poco allentata per lasciarle passare e scivolare dietro la schiena e liberarla dal fastidioso ingombro.</p><p>Aveva chiuso gli occhi Carmilla immaginandosi che il sacrificio di André valesse il suo, anche se il respiro si perdeva e lei sarebbe voluta fuggire.</p><p>La bocca del soldato affondò nel petto mordendo la pelle.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Si ritrasse che altro non sarebbe riuscita a concedere.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…vi prego…” – sibilò fingendo imbarazzo.</p><p>“Avete ragione…perdonatemi…ma siete così bella…”.</p><p>“Non sono una giovane…una di quelle!” – obiettò Carmilla per far leva sul senso dell’onore dell’altro.</p><p>Il soldato le bloccò i fianchi, aprì gli occhi, serio, piantandole addosso lo sguardo ebbro ed altrettanto severo.</p><p>“Sono un’idiota! Ma…”.</p><p>Si strinsero le mani sui fianchi nonostante la voce del giovane rivelasse incertezza.</p><p>Forse il desiderio cresceva e non ci sarebbe stato verso questa volta di tenerlo lì, al chiuso, soffocato dalla stoffa…</p><p>“Maman…”.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla gridò piano e si morse il labbro. Si era spinta troppo oltre e adesso non sapeva come uscire…</p><p>S’avvinghiò alle braccia dell’altro tentando d’indietreggiare. Chiuse gli occhi comprendendo che la forza dell’altro gliel’avrebbe impedito. Prego che l’altro non l’avesse capito che lei era…</p><p> </p><p>Si sentì trascinare via come fosse stata sollevata da un’onda gigantesca, che una madre che annusa il fiato d’un demone sul collo d’una figlia, per quanto demone giovane e inesperto, non se lo fa ripetere due volte di correre in aiuto dell’ingenua fatina e…</p><p> </p><p>“Via!” – gridò Adeline strattonando la figlia e trascinandola indietro.</p><p>Carmilla quasi volò contro il muro mentre Adeline puntò al collo del giovanotto, piantandogli le dita nella carne.</p><p>“Che ti prende? Sei ubriaco?”.</p><p>Un gesto della testa e l’occhiataccia della madre indussero la figlia a scivolare velocemente contro la parete e scomparire letteralmente dalla vista del soldato.</p><p>Quello sgranò lo sguardo ritrovandosi addosso il faccione rosso e furente della governante.</p><p>Anche Adeline pregò che l’invocazione della figlia fosse rimasta impigliata nella nebbia alcolica che offuscava i sensi dell’altro.</p><p>Tutti in paese sapevano che lei aveva due figli…</p><p>Un maschio ed una femmina.</p><p>Ma i soldati non avevano mai visto Carmilla.</p><p>Se fosse accaduto sarebbe stata la fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Adeline…che…”.</p><p>L’altra mandò giù la rabbia, la mascella serrata, la mano destra piantata nel collo del soldato e la sinistra corse giù ad afferrare la stoffa dei pantaloni e quanto s’era animato dentro. L’altro gemette come un cane bastonato e quasi gli venne da vomitare tanto era pieno d’alcol.</p><p>“No…”.</p><p>“Sentimi bene giovanotto!” – esordì la donna sfoderando l’istinto d’un’attrice provetta – “Per chi m’hai preso? Per una di quelle donne che frequentano i tuoi compagni?”.</p><p>L’altro ascoltava e gli pareva di sognare, che davvero doveva essere impazzito e non si capacitava come avesse potuto avvicinarsi ad una come Adeline…</p><p>Prese a girargli la testa…</p><p> </p><p>Adeline strinse la presa, l’altro gridò e gli venne sul serio da vomitare. La donna mollò la carne ed il povero soldato straziato si gettò a terra inginocchiandosi e prendendo a rimettere.</p><p>Una bella esperienza che forse avrebbe avuto pregio di fargli dimenticare tutto.</p><p>“Imbecille!” – chiosò Adeline chinandosi su di lui e prendendolo per i capelli e trascinandolo fino ad un secchio – “Resta qui…ti porto dell’acqua!”.</p><p>Il tono era tornato amorevole, che quella specie di strega il soldatino lo voleva dalla sua parte e…</p><p>Una corsa fuori, il buio attorno, il frinire dei grilli, l’aria impastata di terrore mentre la donna s’accertava che Carmilla fosse tornata in sé.</p><p>E l’altra sembrava trasfigurata che s’era accorta del proprio potere, solo che c’era mancato tanto così che tutto le sfuggisse di mano.</p><p>“Carmilla…”.</p><p>“Sto bene…”.</p><p> </p><p>La donna la fissò la figlia e le parve fosse cresciuta tutta d’un colpo, lì, in quella notte dolce, mentre quella si passava il palmo sulla bocca e Adeline tremò di nuovo perché vedeva un’altra figlia, consapevole, sfacciata, sicura e dannatamente intenzionata a prendersi ciò che s’era fatto sfuggire tra le labbra.</p><p>Che disastro!</p><p>Non poteva nemmeno rimandarla a casa che quei dannati soldati erano a zonzo per il paese in cerca di puttane e se quelle non le avessero trovate avrebbero bussato alle porte dei contadini e…</p><p>Si doveva andare fino in fondo!</p><p> </p><p>Il segno della croce…</p><p>Le dannate istruzioni per Renoir…</p><p> </p><p>“Questo è sangue di coniglio…” – disse allungando al giovane una sacca di pelle piena – “Servirà a distrarre i cani quando quegli idioti decideranno di cercarlo…quando sarai arrivato al bivio…scendi e spargilo per il sentiero che porta verso Parigi…così forse andranno da quella parte. Poi seppellisci il sacchetto o gettalo nel fiume…stai attento a non sporcarti…”.</p><p>Il giovane annuì.</p><p>“Io non posso venire con voi…devo restare con quello là dentro. Nessuno deve accorgersi che il prigioniero non è più nella cella. Mi accerterò che il soldato se ne vada a dormire e domattina…Gesù domattina mi toccherà davvero andare in Chiesa che se non ci aiuterà la Provvidenza…e tu…”.</p><p>Adeline fissò la figlia e tirò un respiro più fondo…</p><p>Che dannato guaio stava cucendo addosso a Carmilla.</p><p>Ma non c’era altro da fare.</p><p> </p><p>“Lavagli le ferite con l’aceto che troverai al capanno…servirà a tenerle pulite e a tenere lontano quelle bestiacce. Resta con lui…solo qualche giorno…fino a quando quei dannati non saranno tornati in città!”.</p><p>Istruzioni degne d’un ufficiale dell’esercito, frutto di secoli d’oppressione, che il sangue di coniglio serviva a distrarre i cani dei padroni dal ritrovare le tracce della selvaggina catturata di frodo nelle tenute dei signori. Ci si finiva in galera per un tordo o un’anatra di troppo, ma si doveva pur mangiare in qualche modo. E l’aceto, altrettanto forte e pungente, avrebbe mascherato l’odore del sangue e della paura e della disperazione.</p><p>Adeline passò la lente a Carmilla.</p><p>L’altra la guardò stranita.</p><p>“E’ sua…restituiscigliela appena puoi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Era buio…</p><p>Per fortuna la luna ondeggiava lenta attraverso nuvole argentee.</p><p>“Ehi sei sveglio?” – domandò al soldato ch’era a terra in un bagno di sudore.</p><p>“Adeline ma che è successo?”.</p><p>“Niente, hai cenato e…forse abbiamo esagerato col vino…”.</p><p>“Abbiamo?” – borbottò l’altro mentre nella mente si rimescolavano la tinta tizianesca dei capelli della fata del bosco e quelli grigi e unticci della governate.</p><p>Ma come diavolo era potuto accadere?</p><p> </p><p>La donna gli passò un bicchiere d’acqua.</p><p>“Va’ a dormire…facciamo finta che non è accaduto nulla?”.</p><p>“Come non è accaduto nulla? Ma che sarebbe accaduto?” – bofonchiò l’altro ritrovandosi fradicio di sudore e…- “Porc…”.</p><p>La donna tirò un respiro fondo di sincera compassione, tanto per rimarcare che quello aveva fatto tutto da solo e chissà che sarebbe accaduto se lei non avesse rimesso a posto le distanze.</p><p>“Hai bevuto troppo…” – sussurrò passandogli una mano tra i capelli – “Ma lasciamo perdere…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Lascia perdere! Sei ubriaco! Ti ci vorranno ore per riprenderti! Lasciami andare!”.</p><p>Se li era sentiti sul collo i passi nudi di Alain che si era liberato e le era corso dietro.</p><p>Pesanti, forsennati…</p><p>Gli aveva chiuso ben due porte in faccia e Dio solo sapeva come c’era riuscita a trovare una sella nel buio della stalla e a tirarla sul dorso del cavallo e a legarla e a salirci sopra…</p><p>Il tempo di rammentare all’animale ch’era lei a comandare, che la bestia impaurita s’era intestardita a restare dov’era, perché non era facile imporre ad un dannato cavallo di prendere a correre veloce, al buio, solo con uno spicchio di luna ad evitare di finire in un fosso e spezzarsi una zampa…</p><p>Alain c’era riuscito a raggiungerla e adesso se ne stava mezzo nudo, in mezzo alla porta della stalla, le braccia aperte, testardo ed assolutamente incapace di vergognarsi d’essersi spinto troppo oltre…</p><p> </p><p>“Alain lasciami passare! Togliti di mezzo!” – gli urlò.</p><p>Lui imperterrito cercò di afferrare le redini.</p><p>Oscar allora capì che non l’avrebbe ascoltata e che avrebbe dovuto superarlo a forza.</p><p> </p><p>Arrestò il cavallo, mica lo voleva travolgere…</p><p>Ci provò una prima volta, Alain era ubriaco e non comprese e s’intestardì, un passo indietro ed uno di lato…</p><p>L’avrebbe trascinata giù da quel cavallo.</p><p>A lei bastò poco.</p><p>Si fiondò contro un’altra volta e l’altro fece altri due passi indietro, uscendo fuori, commettendo l’errore di concederle un pertugio abbastanza largo da…</p><p> </p><p>L’altra indietreggiò di nuovo e dopo aver preso la rincorsa lo scavalcò letteralmente, saltandogli sopra la testa e lui dovette abbassarsi per non essere colpito.</p><p>Si rialzò subito voltandosi, la vide lanciarsi al galoppo e guadagnare la strada da cui erano arrivati.</p><p>Improvvisamente il cavallo rallentò la corsa, segno che il cavaliere scorreva velocemente verso le campagne per orientare la direzione…</p><p>O meglio, la fuga.</p><p> </p><p>Alain colse quell’istante per avvertirla, che ormai non ci sarebbe stato verso di farla tornare indietro.</p><p>“A Port Saint Antoine…chiedi di Pierre!”.</p><p>Lo gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva quell’ordine, disperato, che lei sola a Parigi…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si voltò, solo un altro istante. Poi puntò dritta verso un piccolo rivolo d’acqua che superò con un salto, agile e leggera, per perdersi nella campagna illuminata da quello spicchio smunto che ogni tanto scompariva dietro nuvole veloci.</p><p>Alain la guardò correre via, come una furia.</p><p>Si ritrovò mezzo nudo, fuori dalla locanda, la testa ch’esplodeva e anche qualcos’altro ma adesso c’era la paura a chiudere la gola e non ci sarebbe stato verso d’acquietarla la paura.</p><p>Parigi non era lontana.</p><p>Ma era Parigi quella in cui lei sarebbe finita.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Che Dio ti aiuti comandante…il coraggio non ti manca di certo…</em>
</p><p>Alain rivide di fronte ai suoi occhi i capelli biondi. Quei meravigliosi capelli biondi che lo avevano colpito fin dal primo giorno in cui l’aveva conosciuta.</p><p>E quello sguardo fiero e quella sensazione di sicurezza che lei emanava.</p><p>
  <em>Che razza di donna era quella…</em>
</p><p>Se lo disse piano tra sé e sé…</p><p>
  <em>Un’aristocratica insolente, testarda…t’incazzi troppo spesso e poi rischi di finire nei guai! E adesso non te lo puoi più permettere…comandante…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ribollì dannata l’invidia per l’amico André, che era per lui che quella stava sfidando la sorte e la febbre e i soldati d’un ufficiale impazzito che si credeva più potente del re.</p><p>Strinse i pugni e tirò un respiro fondo. Avrebbe cercato di raggiungerla, certo, ma prima doveva ritrovare i suoi vestiti….</p><p>
  <em>Chissà dove cazzo li hai messi?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alain si grattò la testa e se ne tornò nella camera, sfogando il disappunto con un calcio assestato ad un secchio che rotolò via con un frastuono infernale, quasi a zittire gl’insolenti grilli notturni, mentre gli occhi si riempivano della lattea luce dell’alba…</p><p>
  <em>Ne valeva la pena?</em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>La donna sospirò profondamente allungando il passo.</li>
<li>
<em>In che guaio mi sono cacciata</em> – pensò – <em>Spero che Dio mi aiuti perché se qualcosa dovesse andare storto credo che né io né la mia famiglia avremo scampo.</em>
</li>
<li>Un pensiero…un pensiero soltanto confortò tutta la preoccupazione di Adeline.</li>
<li>Ne era valsa la pena.</li>
</ul><p>Riuscire a salvare una persona, anche solo una persona, dalla vendetta sanguinaria del Generale Bouillè era una soddisfazione troppo grande.</p><p>Certo che ne era valsa la pena!</p><p> </p><p>O forse no…</p><p>Se lei era morta, lui come avrebbe fatto a sopravvivere?</p><p>Neppure per un istante senza di lei.</p><p>Neppure per un respiro.</p><p> </p><p>L’ondeggiare del carretto si conficcava nella carne, rammentandogli ch’era vivo.</p><p>Provava dolore, quindi era vivo, come le aveva detto un tempo.</p><p>Non riusciva a muoversi.</p><p>Se avesse potuto, il modo per porre fine a quella disperazione l’avrebbe trovato, che quella stava penetrando nei muscoli, nella carne, nel sangue, nelle vene, rallentando ogni pensiero, ogni gesto.</p><p>Nulla avrebbe avuto più senso ormai.</p><p>Nulla….</p><p>Il cuore era morto.</p><p>Il corpo era morto.</p><p>Sarebbe stata solo questione di giorni…</p><p>E anche lui sarebbe morto.</p><p>E non avrebbe avuto paura…</p><p>Perché solo così la disperazione avrebbe trovato modo di placarsi ed affievolirsi.</p><p>Morire…nulla più di questo chiedeva e desiderava.</p><p> </p><p>Pensò di gridare, ma non un suono uscì dalla gola. Sentì solo una mano che gli accarezzava il viso…</p><p>Dio, no…</p><p>Quel grido soffocato, lancinante uscì dal cuore che stava combattendo per sopravvivere.</p><p>Quel grido soffocato sembrò perdersi…</p><p>Quel grido soffocato…</p><p>In qualche modo non si perse ed entrò nel cuore, raccolto sulla via di Parigi.</p><p> </p><p>* L’origine dell’espressione verbale è della metà del XX secolo. Ovviamente quindi non poteva essere utilizzata nel 1700 ma non ho trovato sinonimi decenti che “rendessero l’idea”.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Alla nazione, al re, alla legge...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Alla nazione, al re, alla legge…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>16 agosto 1789, Foresta di Limours…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>François Ravaillac, il regicida di Enrico IV, giustiziato il 27 maggio 1610.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robert François Damiens, l’attentatore di Luigi XV giustiziato il 28 marzo 1757.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zolfo, piombo fuso, olio, resina…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Colati nelle viscere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le bocche ingozzate di poltiglie incandescenti per incendiare il respiro e le viscere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli arti attaccati a quattro cavalli spronati nelle quattro opposte direzioni. Le giunture che non cedevano nonostante il ventre fosse stato squartato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La folla fissa sullo spettacolo terribile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Alla fine i tendini erano stati tranciati perché le ossa si frantumassero e la carne si lacerasse come stoffa usurata dal tempo, dal caldo, dalla pioggia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Questa era la condanna per chi attentava alla vita del re.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André spalancò gli occhi ritrovandosi immobile, fradicio di sudore, la testa che rimbombava, la mente chiusa sugli strani ed assurdi ricordi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ma non ti fa paura?” – le aveva chiesto tirandosi un poco indietro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’aveva guardata piantandogli due occhi spiritati addosso, lui ed Oscar rannicchiati dietro al divanetto della biblioteca, in mano, aperto proprio lì, il libro che il Generale Jarjayes aveva tassativamente proibito d’aprire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uno strano manuale che l’uomo aveva ricevuto in dono da un amico che s’interessava di storia e supplizi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E com’era ovvio dove c’era un divieto lì s’annidava la sfida a violarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma quella volta il colpo era stato severo. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>L’altra era stata zitta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aveva tossicchiato e quello era il segnale che sì, le faceva paura il freddo resoconto di vene e arterie che si sfilavano come gambi di quadrifogli da succhiare e pelle e ossa che si stracciavano, come…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Basta!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La curiosità s’era smorzata.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>André le aveva tolto il libro dalle mani e l’aveva chiuso. Il tonfo s’era accompagnato con un discreto sbuffo di polvere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Che fai? No! Non ho paura!” – l’aveva rimproverato lei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Beh a me questa roba fa schifo!” – aveva gridato l’altro rialzandosi con un guizzo per rimettere a posto l’obbrobrio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ridammelo subito!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar aveva tentato di seguirlo, senza convinzione, se non altro per mantenere alto il senso d’orgoglio ch’era stato radicato in lei, come metro per distinguere ogni azione.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non poteva dargliela vinta ad André, anche se quello aveva ragione.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Neanche per sogno… che senso ha imparare come sono stati giustiziati quei due…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uno ha ucciso il re e l’altro l’ha ferito!” – aveva contestato lei quasi per testimoniare all’amico che se un giorno avesse mai avuto a che fare con la famiglia reale, allora era giusto conoscere com’erano stati giustiziati i regicidi e i traditori della corona.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ecco appunto, vedi? Né a te né a me capiterà mai di finire così! La tua famiglia è devota al sovrano da secoli e io servo questa famiglia…quindi non c’è ragione di stare a leggere questi racconti!”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei non l’aveva fatto ma era come se l’avesse fatto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Opporsi al Re, alla monarchia, all’imperativo assoluto ch’essa rappresentava.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>C’era stato un momento, nel passato, in cui lui stesso avrebbe rischiato quella gogna.</p><p>Oscar l’aveva difeso, s’era offerta di finire al suo posto se il defunto re avesse davvero deciso di mandarlo al patibolo, dopo l’incidente a cavallo della Delfina, dopo che André era stato ritenuto, a torto o a ragione, ma forse più perché era semplicemente servo, responsabile di quell’accidente.</p><p>A quei tempi non era necessario che si provasse d’esser stati davvero responsabili.</p><p>Bastava che la vita dei sovrani fosse stata semplicemente lambita da un qualunque comportamento contrario all’imperativo assoluto di difenderne l’onore e l’integrità.</p><p>Sarebbe bastato quello…</p><p> </p><p>La gola s’era asciugata.</p><p>Il sogno s’era interrotto lì.</p><p>Il sovrano, quello che regnava in quei giorni, non avrebbe mai permesso un simile scempio…</p><p>Re Luigi XVI aveva dalla sua un’ingenua bontà che poteva essere benissimo sfruttata da coloro che ancora nella monarchia ci credevano e che avrebbero fatto di tutto per mantenerla in vita.</p><p>Anche contro l’innata generosità del sovrano.</p><p>Di quei tempi c’erano generali e ministri che si diceva fossero persino più potenti del re.</p><p>E a mettersi contro di loro non era bene.</p><p> </p><p>Era accaduto alla fine.</p><p>Lei s’era messa contro quel genere di servitori della corona.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André si disse che se l’avessero presa…</p><p>Deglutì rabbia. Contro sé stesso…</p><p>Il sogno l’aveva illuso, per un istante il sogno sinistro l’aveva sollevato dall’orrida realtà.</p><p> </p><p>No, l’avevano presa, alla fine era accaduto.</p><p>Nella testa rimbombavano le parole di Bouillé…</p><p>
  <em>Quella è morta finalmente! Darò ordine ai miei uomini di seppellire il suo cadavere in una fossa fuori Parigi. Nessuno avrà la tentazione di andare a piangere sulla tomba di quella traditrice. Non ci voglio nemmeno un fiore…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Almeno non era accaduto quello che un tempo aveva letto sul dannato libro.</p><p>
  <em>Chissà se hai avuto paura?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chissà…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Forse, lo strazio d’aver visto morire ad uno ad uno i propri compagni e poi lei…</p><p>L’orrore d’aver intravisto i corpi vivi che bruciavano dietro alle finestre della corte, le porte sprangate…</p><p>Tutto aveva riportato alla mente le singolari esecuzioni dei due attentatori…</p><p>Eppure…</p><p>Che senso aveva misurare quale supplizio avrebbe causato meno dolore, se lei era morta là sotto?</p><p>No, lei era davvero…</p><p>André non avrebbe più avuto pace, no, per il resto della sua vita.</p><p>Si domandava, sperava che almeno Oscar non avesse avuto paura, là sotto, lei non aveva mai avuto paura di nulla...</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di sollevarsi. Si guardò attorno inforcando la piccola lente.</p><p>Il capanno era scuro, odorava di selvaggina spiumata e ripulita, tagliata a pezzi per occultarne il necessario per sopravvivere.</p><p>Odore acre d’aceto.</p><p>Sentore pieno e metallico di sangue.</p><p>Aprì e richiuse le mani, una, due, tre volte per riprendere sensibilità.</p><p>Allo sguardo appannato non sfuggì la chioma folta ramata, abbandonata accanto a sé. Ci posò la mano sopra per ascoltare di nuovo il calore umano.</p><p>Li accarezzò i capelli, immaginandosi che quella giovane doveva essere crollata dalla fatica e dalla paura d’essersi messa contro il mondo intero, per tirar fuori lui da quella cella.</p><p>Che per gli abitanti di Limours il mondo intero era il Generale Bouillé.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro più fondo e si ritrovò lo sguardo della giovane su di sé.</p><p>Carmilla per qualche istante rimase immobile, forse incapace di comprendere come ci fosse finita lì…</p><p>Poi saltò su come una furia indietreggiando.</p><p>“Monsieur…scusate…mi sono addormentata…che stupida…”.</p><p>“Mi spiace per quello che sta accadendo…voi e vostro fratello e vostra madre…permettetemi di dirlo ma siete degli incoscienti!”.</p><p>“No…non è vero…”.</p><p>“Devo andarmene da qui il prima possibile! Se quei soldati comprenderanno che siete stati voi a farmi fuggire…”.</p><p>“Mia madre sa il fatto suo!” – obiettò Carmilla – “Siamo gente povera è vero…siamo ignoranti…ma sappiamo distinguere quando una cosa è sbagliata e quando non lo è! Lasciarvi morire là dentro…noi non…non saremmo riusciti ad accettarlo. Non più!”.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase in silenzio.</p><p>Che razza di discorsi erano quelli per una contadina ignorante…</p><p>Eppure essi sapevano di pulito, di giusto, di limpido, che questi sentimenti non erano necessariamente prerogativa delle menti illuminate o dei grandi pensatori letterati.</p><p> </p><p>Un debole raggio di sole filtrava dalle assi scostate d’una finestra sbarrata. Sopra c’erano state appoggiate delle lunghe canne che toglievano la visuale e toglievano il respiro.</p><p>Non era più tanto freddo, anzi pareva mancare l’aria là dentro e André tentò d’alzarsi. Le ginocchia ressero un passo, un colpo di tosse trafisse la carne e lui si ritrovò a terra.</p><p>“Che fate? Mia madre ha detto che non dovete muovervi!”.</p><p>Che l’immobilità era tortura infinita, perché se avesse potuto lui sarebbe corso via, a Parigi, per ritrovarsi accerchiato dai drappelli dei soldati stranieri perché lo riconoscessero e lo finissero.</p><p> </p><p>“Vi debbo lavare con…l’aceto…”.</p><p>Carmilla tentò d’avvicinarsi.</p><p>“Vattene!” – sibilò André – “Faccio da solo…”.</p><p>L’altra sussultò sgranando lo sguardo.</p><p> </p><p>“Scusa…ma è meglio così…” – s’ammorbidì la voce.</p><p>“Va bene…vado…vado fuori…”.</p><p> </p><p>André si richiuse nel mutismo. L’esser stato tirato fuori dalla cella, l’aver scampato ad una dura esecuzione non gli aveva regalato che un guizzo di rabbia, sorda, soffocata. Sarebbe vissuto per chi non c’era più. Chi voleva poteva considerarla un’alta vocazione al martirio. Per lui era solo l’ennesima sofferenza che si sarebbe tenuto addosso, dentro la carne, implacabile, devastante…</p><p>
  <em>Oscar...</em>
</p><p>D’istinto si ritrovò ad odiarla...</p><p>Perché non c’era più e lui invece era lì, era salvo...</p><p>Ma non era vivo, non si considerava così. La odiava allora perché se n’era andata...</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro più fondo. Carmilla si ritrovò fuori, all’aria aperta del mattino. Sì passò le mani tra i capelli tentando di sistemarli, in un gesto di rassegnato nervosismo. Deglutì pensando alla madre che di lì a poco sarebbe tornata nella casa del generale. Doveva farlo, così s’era previsto, che non si doveva dare ad intendere a quegli sciacalli che loro sapessero qualcosa della fuga.</p><p>Carmilla pregò che quei dannati le avrebbero creduto ad Adeline, che non sarebbe stato facile…</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò sovrappensiero e riaprì la porticina che dava nell’oscuro antro.</p><p>Le canne non lasciavano filtrare altra luce se non quella che s’adagiò lieve sui muscoli bianchi spezzati, che si rivelarono agli occhi.</p><p>Un altro respiro per prendere aria e poi smettere di respirare mentre la giovane rimase lì, a mani giunte ad osservare quel corpo, eretto, bello, libero, seppure sordamente piegato dal dolore.</p><p>Per un istante scrutò lo sguardo chiuso, le labbra serrate anch’esse mute, quasi incapaci di chiedere aria, mentre il panno imbevuto passava sulle ferite, sulla tempia.</p><p>Ad occhi chiusi André si mosse. Il pavimento era ingombro di legni, ceste, tavole vecchie, cordame marcio.</p><p>Un passo nella direzione sbagliata, il piede in fallo, l’equilibrio disperso…</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur!”.</p><p>Carmilla allungò le braccia, lei, piccola e leggera che non aveva avuto neppure il coraggio di finirci dentro la cella dov’era rinchiuso André per timore di non riuscire a sollevarlo. Ci provò a sorreggerlo, mentre addosso a lei si rovesciava il corpo dell’altro magro, spezzato, dilaniato dal dolore.</p><p>“Dannazione!”.</p><p>Le braccia si chiusero e Carmilla smise di respirare per sorreggere André che s’aggrappò, d’istinto, al corpo dell’altra.</p><p>“Sono qui…non temete…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le due esistenze solitarie s’avvinghiarono timidamente nel timore di ferirsi di nuovo.</p><p>André si costrinse a restare lì, chiuso nell’abbraccio che lo sorreggeva, perché l’istinto non voleva cedere all’idea che cadere avrebbe potuto portare ad un ennesimo danno irreparabile e forse definitivo.</p><p>Dannato istinto che guida la vita…</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio, Carmilla si staccò un poco.</p><p>“Scusami…”.</p><p>Lo sguardo si riaprì e si posò sull’altra.</p><p>“Scusate voi…non…non volevo esservi d’intralcio ma…”.</p><p> </p><p>Una smorfia, il panno gettato lontano, un passo indietro. André si rificcò sul pagliericcio. La vicinanza dell’altra l’infastidiva, lo rendeva vulnerabile, lo ricacciava dentro il sentire che l’affetto comunica.</p><p>Non le voleva più dentro al cuore quelle distrazioni.</p><p> </p><p>“Devi andartene!” – sibilò guardando di sbieco l’altra.</p><p>“Non posso…” – sussurrò quella con un filo di voce, che l’aveva capito che adesso era diventata di troppo.</p><p>“Che vuoi dire?”.</p><p>La spiegazione fu semplice e terribile. Nemmeno André se la sarebbe potuta immaginare, ma intuì ch’essa fosse plausibile visto con chi avevano avuto a che fare fino a quel momento.</p><p> </p><p>“Mia madre mi ha chiesto di restare nascosta qui. Solo qualche giorno…”.</p><p>“Nascosta? A causa mia?”.</p><p>“Beh…sì…ma non solo…in paese…in paese sono giunti alcuni ospiti del generale…”.</p><p>“E allora?”.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro respiro, fondo, era difficile esporre una realtà così severa.</p><p>“Sono persone che vengono da Parigi…quando sono a Limours…”.</p><p>André iniziò a comprendere. Ne aveva sentito parlare di certe pratiche disgustose ch’erano solite connotare i nobili in visita presso altri nobili.</p><p>Nemmeno lui ne era così all’oscuro, che ad esser sincero, quando s’era presentata l’occasione, quel dannato di Alain ce lo aveva ficcato a calci alle Roses Blanches…</p><p>Ma poi era andata com’era andata.</p><p>Il ricordo, anche quello, morse la coscienza. Un tempo perduto, respiri rubati, che anche allora, tra le braccia della povera Helena, non c’era stato verso di non ascoltare lei, lei che adesso non c’era più…</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Temo di comprendere…” – disse André rammaricato.</p><p>“Mia madre ha chiesto a mio fratello di avvertire gli altri contadini. Chi può, nasconde le figlie nei capanni, come questo, nella foresta…ce ne sono altri sapete…e chi non può…qualcuna si rifugia in chiesa. Là dentro il generale non s’è mai azzardato a chiedere favori…”.</p><p>“Favori!” – sentenziò André disgustato.</p><p> </p><p>“Devo restare…mi spiace d’infastidirvi…”.</p><p>“No…non è per questo…mi pareva non fosse opportuno che una giovane per bene come te restasse sola…sì insomma…avrai compreso…”.</p><p>La mano destra disegnò volute di sufficienza in aria.</p><p>Carmilla comprese che quello che aveva di fronte era una persona perbene. Lo sguardo s’illuminò…</p><p>“Credevo d’esser io ad infastidirvi!” – replicò rasserenata.</p><p>“No…davvero…è solo che state correndo un grosso rischio, tu, tuo fratello e vostra madre…non vi rendete conto…”.</p><p>“Sarebbe lo stesso, credetemi. Da sola o con voi, io qui dentro dovrei rimanerci comunque. Quindi non sentitevi in colpa. Mio padre aveva costruito questo posto…”.</p><p>“L’ha costruito lui?”.</p><p>“Sì”.</p><p>“E adesso dov’è?”.</p><p>“E’ morto…”.</p><p>“Scusate…”.</p><p>“Di nulla…era al servizio del Generale Bouillé. Rimase ferito durante una battaglia…non so bene dove. Il generale lo prese a lavorare con sé qui a Limours. Mio padre divenne il guardiano delle sue tenute e aveva il compito di scovare i cacciatori di frodo…solo che…mia madre mi raccontava che se in giro c’erano quaranta fagiani…o trenta lepri…lui diceva che in realtà erano trenta fagiani e venti lepri e quelli che avanzavano li lasciava cacciare a chi ne aveva necessità…solo i bracconieri che venivano dalle altre contee non avevano scampo. Quelli riusciva sempre a prenderli e il generale era più che soddisfatto. Non s’è mai accorto di nulla!”.</p><p>Rise Carmilla, piano, che i ricordi erano acuti e struggenti al tempo stesso.</p><p> </p><p>“Quindi lasciava che la gente del paese potesse cacciare qualche animale?” – suggerì André.</p><p>Carmilla annuì.</p><p>“C’era sempre qualche famiglia disperata e mio padre riusciva a trovare quel che serviva. Quando morì il generale prese a lavorare mia madre come governante…e Renoir…lui sta imparando lo stesso mestiere di mio padre…”.</p><p>“E tu?” – chiese André sollevando lo sguardo.</p><p>“Io…io ho dieci anni!” – gorgheggiò Carmilla con sguardo quasi folle.</p><p>“Che?”.</p><p>André la scrutò stranito.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra sorrise furbescamente prendendo a spiegare l’arcano.</p><p>“Il generale sa che mia madre ha un’altra figlia, e questa figlia ha in realtà dieci anni!! E’ stato grazie ad un fagiano e ad una lepre…credo…”.</p><p>Le mani si passarono tra i capelli, in segno di nervosismo. La luce ondeggiò sui riflessi ramati.</p><p>André l’osservò incuriosito.</p><p> </p><p>“Non lo so…è accaduto tanti anni fa…sono nata nel 1769…i miei genitori erano arrivati in Francia già da qualche anno…dall’Irlanda…e quando mio padre divenne un soldato al comando dal Generale Bouillé non disse di avere già una figlia. A chi mi vedeva in giro per casa mia madre diceva che ero figlia di lontani parenti, una specie di cugina di chissà quale grado. Poi, quando nacque Renoir tre anni dopo di me…mio padre informò tutti. Così il generale, che nel frattempo era diventato amico di mio padre, sapeva che lui aveva un solo figlio. Mon papà rimase ferito in battaglia e il generale, per ricompensarlo, gli offrì il posto di guardiacaccia delle proprie tenute. Mia madre non voleva rischiare che il generale sapesse di me...così se ne andò via per qualche tempo, facendo finta d’aver avuto un’altra figlia. Io quindi in realtà sono nata nel 1779! Mio padre riuscì a procurare all’addetto alle trascrizioni delle nascite un fagiano e una lepre. Quello non ne aveva certo bisogno ma gli fu riconoscente e mio padre gli chiese un favore…modificare la mia data di nascita…l’anno per l’esattezza. Il generale era sempre impegnato…fuori della Francia...non seppe nemmeno davvero quando nacqui e quando mio padre morì, maman fu assunta in casa del generale. L’onore di mia madre era comunque salvo. Lei mi ha sempre tenuto lontano dalla casa dove lavora. Solo quando il generale non c’è e la servitù è poca allora mi porta con sé…lo fa per proteggermi…”.</p><p>André comprese. Che dannati espedienti si dovevano trovare per salvare i figli.</p><p>“Lodevole…ma questo significa che nemmeno vostro padre si fidava di Bouillé…”.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla alzò le spalle. La storia del paese era dolorosa tanto quanto quella che lei poteva leggere nello sguardo del suo interlocutore. Quanto detto bastava...</p><p>I motivi che avevano spinto il padre e la madre a <em>nascondere </em>l’esistenza della figlia erano vagamente sperduti nei ricordi frammisti alle vicende disgraziate che avevano toccato l’esistenza di altri paesani. Sopra tutti, una sorta d’istintivo senso di protezione, ancestrale e ferreo, verso le fanciulle del popolo, mera tristissima preda di divertimento dei nobili che non desideravano incorrere nelle malelingue e negli scandali della capitale.</p><p> </p><p>“Non hai…avete…scusate…un fidanzato?” – balbettò André.</p><p>In mancanza d’un padre era sempre stato così nelle famiglie, che si fosse nobili o meno. Era necessaria la presenza d’un uomo che esercitasse una potestà tale da impedire ad estranei, nobili o meno che fossero, di prendersi la vita e la virtù d’una figlia femmina.</p><p>Per quel che constava, Renoir pareva esser troppo giovane per assumersi questo compito.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla negò con la testa e ad André parve che quasi ne andasse fiera d’esser sola…</p><p>Sorrise.</p><p>“Non lo credo…sei…sei molto…bella…”.</p><p>L’altra sgranò gli occhi.</p><p> </p><p>André si morse il labbro.</p><p>Un’altra cazzata…</p><p>Che non era che Carmilla non fosse bella, tutt’altro, ma non era il caso d’alimentare quella sorta di speranza vacua che gli pareva d’aver intuito nello sguardo della giovane.</p><p>Li sapeva riconoscere adesso i gesti leggeri e tesi del nervosismo che agita il cuore di chi non ha mai conosciuto altre persone che quelle della propria famiglia.</p><p>Per qualche istante le tornò in mente la piccola Diane…</p><p>Ma non c’era verso, lui era un dannato servo che aveva servito una famiglia nobile per anni. E poi era diventato un Soldato della Guardia. E aveva amato una donna, tutta la sua dannata vita e da essa aveva tratto i modi, gli atteggiamenti, i pensieri asciutti, silenziosi, corretti.</p><p>Dannazione, che forse Alain aveva sempre avuto ragione. Se fosse stato meno educato…</p><p> </p><p>Chissà dov’era finito Alain?</p><p>Chissà se anche lui…</p><p>Gli si rovesciò addosso il pensiero acuto dei compagni perduti. Quando s’erano scoperti tali, tutti erano stati travolti dall’istinto di combattere e lui era lì…</p><p>Uno dei pochi ad essere sopravvissuto.</p><p>
  <em>Non ti azzardare a morire Grandier…il nostro comandante ti aspetta…</em>
</p><p>Il respiro spezzato di Romanov. Quelle parole s’erano perse nella piazza assolata.</p><p> </p><p>André chiuse gli occhi, si ficcò nell’angolo più scuro dell’Inferno in cui era caduto.</p><p>Carmilla comprese.</p><p>S’azzardò solo un ultima proposta.</p><p>“Chiederò a mio fratello di farvi avere un rasoio…se volete radervi…”.</p><p>“No…non m’interessa…” – sibilò André.</p><p>“Come volete…”.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla sussultò, di nuovo, perché stavolta gli parve davvero di sentirlo piangere quell’uomo, lì, al buio, nascosto, e quasi sentì la gola chiudersi, anche lei. Uscì per lasciarlo solo, non poteva fare molto altro.</p><p>Lo sguardo si posò su sparuti fiordalisi azzurrognoli asciugati dalla calura estiva. Ne colse alcuni…</p><p>Notre Dame stava poco lontano da lì, un altro minuscolo altare sperduto nella campagna assolata e calda…</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Un tonfo…</p><p>Secco.</p><p>Ripetuto di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Adeline aprì la porta della cucina.</p><p>Dal fondo, dall’altra parte della stanza, s’udivano grida e imprecazioni e tonfi, soffocati e tesi, giù, dallo scantinato, dove fino a poche ore prima stava chiuso il prigioniero che chissà come adesso non c’era più.</p><p>Quello, il prigioniero, era riuscito a scappare e i soldati ch’erano rientrati, dopo il primo momento di sgomento, erano stati presi dalla rabbia e dalla paura e dal dubbio che quello non potesse aver fatto tutto da solo.</p><p>Il giovane soldato, lasciato di guardia, era stato preso per la giacca dell’uniforme ed inchiodato lì, alla parete. Due pugni assestati allo stomaco, strattonato, gettato a terra e preso a calci, perché su qualcuno si doveva sfogare l’impotenza di non poter più eseguire gli ordini ed il terrore di non sapere come rivelare la propria incompetenza al padrone.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline avanzò piano. La furia degli altri non si sarebbe limitata a prendere di mira il povero soldatino ch’era ormai pesto e sanguinante, a terra…</p><p>Le mani nelle mani, di nuovo. Adeline per un istante pensò d’aver sbagliato tutto, ma solo perché se per salvare un uomo, un altro uomo, giovane e senza difese tanto quanto il primo, adesso avrebbe rischiato d’esser picchiato fino alla morte, allora forse non c’era verso di comprendere dove fosse il confine tra il giusto e l’errato, tra ciò ch’era necessario fare e ciò che invece era fuori dalla portata di contadini ignoranti e sottomessi da secoli come lo eran sempre stati loro.</p><p> </p><p>“Eccola!” – il grido si riversò su di lei e Adeline chiuse gli occhi, solo un momento, per respirare.</p><p>Era una donna ma a quelli la cosa non sarebbe importata.</p><p>“Puttana! Sei stata tu!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo robusto e ben piantato non poté nulla contro la rabbia dei tre soldati.</p><p>Uno, quello più infuriato, l’afferrò per lo scialle stringendolo al collo e issando su il corpo mentre gli altri due soffiavano dietro come bestie inferocite in attesa del proprio turno, che come tra gli animali, anche tra gli uomini c’è una gerarchia da rispettare.</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciami!” – tentò di replicare Adeline mentre il respiro si chiudeva mozzato dalla mano del soldato.</p><p>“Sei stata tu! Vecchia puttana malefica! L’ha fatto scappare!”.</p><p>La mano che teneva la stoffa si chiuse sul collo.</p><p>L’altra s’issò, chiudendosi a pugno e caricare il colpo.</p><p>Non ce l’avrebbe fatta Adeline e così tentò di far ragionare i tre inferociti.</p><p>“Lasciami idiota! Ma che ti prende?” – soffiò fingendo stupore, ch’era l’unica risorsa...</p><p>Il soldato premette il ginocchio sulla pancia dell’altra. Gli occhi azzurri e piccoli della donna si sgranarono…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, che voleva fare quello?</em>
</p><p>Il pugno a mezz’aria s’era fermato.</p><p> </p><p>“Non azzardarti a colpirmi!” – sibilò tentando di divincolarsi – “Che dirò al generale se mi vedrà pesta ad un occhio?”.</p><p>“Glielo diremo noi quello che hai fatto, dannata vecchia! Che non credo che quello scemo qui dietro sia stato così scemo da lasciarsi scappare il prigioniero da solo! Ci hai preso per idioti? Fin dall’inizio ti sei sguaiata perché lo lasciassimo in pace quell’altro e adesso dov’è finito? L’ha fatto scappare tu!”.</p><p>Soffiava il soldato e premeva il corpo contro il muro: una mano sul collo e il ginocchio sulla pancia.</p><p> </p><p>“Sentimi bene, pezzo di…”.</p><p>L’altro spinse ancora e lasciò scendere il ginocchio tra le gambe della donna costringendola ad allargarle. La mano issata rese a scivolare giù per farsi strada tra le sottane ruvide.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Quelli non ci andavano tanto per il sottile, che una donna non più tanto giovane per loro non faceva differenza, perché se si doveva infierire e spezzare la volontà quello era il sistema migliore.</p><p>“Non…provarci!” – gridò Adeline che cominciava ad avere paura di non farcela – “Io sarei stata così stupida da rischiare il mio lavoro per quello là dentro? Non so nemmeno chi sia…”.</p><p>“Hai detto che lo sapevi! Che lo conoscevi!”.</p><p>“Ho detto che ne avevo sentito parlare dal padrone e che forse avevo capito chi era…ma non ne ero certa…”.</p><p>“E’ scappato!”.</p><p>“Gli avete spezzato tre costole e quasi rotto un ginocchio! Mi dite come avrei fatto a portarlo fuori?”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline aveva preso a sudare. L’altro era concentrato su di lei, la mano ferma lì, in mezzo alle cosce, gli occhi furiosi e lucidi, il respiro imbrigliato tra i denti e la faccia unta di rabbia.</p><p>“Io non l’ho aiutato…idioti! Ho dato da mangiare alla guardia e poi me ne sono andata! Che mi conveniva lasciarlo scappare? Non sono così stupida da non pensare che avreste incolpato me! E il mio lavoro? Questo lavoro mi serve!”.</p><p>La logica della sopravvivenza funzionava sempre.</p><p>Una contadina ignorante e per di più vedova e con due figli da sfamare…</p><p>Che senso avrebbe avuto che quella si giocasse tutta la sua esistenza per un perfetto sconosciuto?</p><p> </p><p>C’era in effetti una logica, ma altra, diversa da quella dei soldatacci. C’era la logica del rispetto e della pietà che poco c’entravano con il lavoro e la fame. Ma che pure sapevano muovere le coscienze.</p><p>Ma questo Adeline si guardava bene dal rivelarlo.</p><p>La logica, la prima, quella dell’opportunismo, ebbe il pregio d’insinuarsi nella furia del soldato.</p><p> </p><p>“Non ti conviene trattarmi così. Anch’io posso parlare col padrone e dire la stessa cosa di voi! Che ve lo siete lasciato scappare!”.</p><p>Adeline pregò, che quello scenario sarebbe stato davvero terribile…</p><p>“Dannata!” – la mano premette di nuovo.</p><p>La forza tornò ad imprimersi sul corpo fragile della donna.</p><p>“Sei uno stupido! Perché te la prendi tanto se quello è fuggito?”.</p><p>“Che vai dicendo? Quello lo dobbiamo ammazzare!”.</p><p>“E sia! Cercatelo! Che per come era conciato non credo abbia fatto tanta strada!”.</p><p>“Non ti credo!”.</p><p> </p><p>I due alle spalle ch’erano rimasti ad ascoltare fecero un passo. Uno prese la mano destra di Adeline, l’altro la sinistra piantandogliela contro il muro.</p><p>
  <em>Notre Dame…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>La mano prese a torcere la stoffa dello scialle che venne trascinato via.</p><p>“Dì quello che sai!”.</p><p>Le dita del soldato s’infilarono a slacciare la fibbia delle brache…</p><p>“Parla…che tanto da qui non esci! T’insegneremo che non ci si prende gioco delle guardie del generale. E te la faremo ricordare bene questa storia!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’istinto prese a premere sui muscoli e Adeline tentò di divincolarsi scalciando e sbraitando e…</p><p>Non poteva dire altro. Non era per André. Se avesse parlato i figli ci sarebbero andati di mezzo…</p><p>In che guaio s’era cacciata…</p><p>
  <em>Carmilla…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“C’era qualcuno con noi…”.</p><p>Il soldatino a terra s’era ritirato su, aveva ripreso a respirare, in ginocchio e a sputare sangue e…</p><p>I tre si voltarono sgranando gli occhi.</p><p> </p><p>“Che vai blaterando?”.</p><p>“Sì…”.</p><p>Adeline prese davvero a sudare freddo.</p><p>Che a quello non gli venisse in mente di rivelare chi c’era quella notte…</p><p>Riprese a parlare allora per riportare gli altri su di sé. Carmilla non doveva entrare in quella storia.</p><p>“Lasciatelo perdere quello! Ve l’ho detto! Ha mangiato e bevuto che non si reggeva in piedi! Io l’ho lasciato ch’era tornato alla cella…avrà sognato!”.</p><p>Il tentativo acuì la rabbia.</p><p> </p><p>Il soldato si voltò verso di lei. Adeline ebbe il tempo di vedere la mano sollevarsi.</p><p>Percepì il colpo forte al viso, come fosse stata investita da un’improvvisa folata di vento che le avesse rovesciato addosso un tronco secco e nodoso. Trattenne il respiro, poi lo sentì scivolare via, il respiro, e le forze abbandonarla…</p><p>C’era che continuò ad ascoltare anche se non riusciva più a muoversi, mentre quelli se la strattonavano adesso buttandola a terra.</p><p> </p><p>“C’era una ragazza…” – biascicava il soldatino.</p><p>Le parole giungevano da lontano.</p><p>Adeline lottò contro la propria impotenza prendendo ad agitare le mani avanti a sé per scacciare quegl’insetti fastidiosi, ma nemmeno riusciva a vederci bene, tanto era stato forte il colpo.</p><p>“Sei scemo?” – obiettò un soldato – “Una ragazza qua sotto?!”.</p><p> </p><p>Le obiezioni, viscide e dannate…</p><p>“C’era vi dico!” – continuò il soldatino ch’era stato afferrato di nuovo per la giacca e sbattuto contro il muro – “Aveva i capelli rossi…era bella…”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline percepì le parole…</p><p>Il sangue prese a raggelarsi…</p><p>A quel punto non era dato sapere se quelli, una volta che si fossero calmati, avrebbero preso a ragionare e a credere davvero al soldatino e ad arrivare alla conclusione che una ragazza con i capelli rossi era scesa là sotto…</p><p>E che una ragazza con i capelli rossi non potesse che essere una figlia o una parente della donna che avevano lì, sotto le loro mani adesso, irlandese d’origine…</p><p>Adeline prese a soffiare e a digrignare i denti e a scalciare.</p><p>Li voleva su di sé i dannati demoni, che quelli non ci dovevano arrivare, neanche per sbaglio ad una simile conclusione.</p><p> </p><p>La furia assoluta, i tre si sentivano presi in giro…</p><p> “Chiudi la porta!” – sibilò il primo soldato, quello di grado superiore degli altri.</p><p>Il secondo annuì.</p><p>Il terzo la teneva Adeline…</p><p>E quella adesso non poteva più scalciare ma…</p><p>Non voleva più farlo, s’impose di non farlo, che se l’avessero presa lì, dentro quella cella, forse sarebbe riuscita a distogliere la testa degli altri dall’idea che davvero là sotto ci fosse stata una ragazzata.</p><p>Era difficile, anche se ne aveva viste tante Adeline. Aveva paura…</p><p> </p><p>L’aria fredda colpì la pelle, la stoffa strattonata emise un gemito sordo, brutale, secco…</p><p>“Vecchia puttana! Non credere che mi stia divertendo ma una lezione te la devo dare!” – gli soffiò addosso l’altro mentre era lì ad armeggiare con le brache.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline strinse i denti che pregò di non sentire male, che non c’era mai passata nella sua vita per quello strazio ma almeno lo avrebbe risparmiato alla figlia e…</p><p> </p><p>“No!”.</p><p>Il soldatino Ermieé Maurice s’era tirato su in piedi e si era buttato addosso agli altri.</p><p>“Lasciatela stare…lei…lei non c’entra!”.</p><p>Adeline gridò e quelli disorientati si bloccarono.</p><p> </p><p>Il soldati prese ad agitare le braccia come un forsennato…</p><p>Per qualche strano e misterioso motivo sentiva di dover difendere l’altra.</p><p>Adeline colse il pertugio, un respiro fondo, il nome di Notre Dame tra le labbra…</p><p>“Brutti idioti! Giuro che se non vi levate dai piedi ve la farò pagare!” – minacciò gli altri ritraendosi e sgusciando dalla presa del soldataccio.</p><p>Gli occhi sgranati spiritati come quelli d’una vecchia strega che tenta d’evitare il rogo della Santa Inquisizione…</p><p>Un passo indietro le gambe cedettero e si ritrovò a terra.</p><p>Si tirò lo scialle sulle spalle, sbuffò…</p><p>“Che siate dannati! Io non l’ho fatto fuggire!”.</p><p>Tentò di rialzarsi in piedi, barcollò un poco e…</p><p> </p><p>Il dito puntato a terra, nell’angolo.</p><p>L’ultima risorsa…</p><p>“Là…dannati bifolchi!”.</p><p>Gli occhi di tutti si voltarono verso l’oscurità.</p><p>“Là, tra la paglia…vedete…”.</p><p> </p><p>Uno dei tre raccolse quello che pareva uno straccio.</p><p>L’insinuazione corse rapida sulle labbra della strega: “Un pezzo di stoffa…pare quello d’una camicia…”.</p><p>“E allora?” – obiettò il soldato.</p><p>“Forse ha usato quella per fuggire!”.</p><p>“Che…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’affondo…</p><p>Le streghe colgono i sensi di colpa meglio degli uomini di culto.</p><p>Adeline colse al balzo il pertugio silenzioso, il dubbio, mentre i tre osservavano lo straccio.</p><p> </p><p>Riempì il silenzio a modo suo, calcando la scena fino in fondo, tanto per tornare ad essere credibile, anche sfidando la sorte, col rischio che davvero tutto finisse male.</p><p>S’avvicinò anche lei, sollevò la destra e per prima cosa mollò un ceffone al soldato che l’aveva toccata, tanto per rimarcare che lei era dalla parte del giusto. Inaudito, ma se dove mascherare la paura tanto valeva sfogarla sull’altro la paura, perché le gambe tremavano a tal punto che lei avrebbe rischiato di cadere lì, a terra, di nuovo, se non si fosse riavuta attraverso quello sfogo repentino.</p><p> </p><p>Il soldato sgranò gli occhi, beffato.</p><p>“Hai visto idiota?” – proseguì la donna, la voce tremava – “Quello che stava qua dentro era un Soldato della Guardia…me l’avete detto voi! Per quello che so io, erano quelli che pattugliavano le strade di Parigi!”.</p><p>“E allora?” – ghignò il soldato massaggiandosi la guancia che un po’ iniziava a comprendere la propria idiozia.</p><p>“E allora?! Quello era uno che la sapeva lunga! Secondo me ci ha preso in giro tutti. Me e voi! Ha resistito finché non s’è ritrovato tra le mani questo dannato straccio da mettere in mezzo alla porta! E voi invece di eseguire gli ordini del generale subito…”.</p><p>Adeline mandò giù il terrore e quasi le mancò il respiro alla visione.</p><p>“Ve ne siete andati! E quello è scappato!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il soldato sputò a terra.</p><p>Adeline comprese d’aver fatto breccia.</p><p>“Siete voi che avete messo me nei guai, che se il generale penserà che quello è scappato per colpa mia…ma io non vi lascerò dare la colpa a me! Io lavoro in questa casa da più di dieci anni e davvero mi sarei messa a far scappare prigionieri?”.</p><p> </p><p>Un calcio nel vuoto, un accidente tirato al vento.</p><p>Quella dannata donna aveva dannatamente ragione.</p><p>I tre si guardarono angosciati questa volta che le gole s’erano asciugate, quasi paralizzate dall’incapacità di prendere una qualsiasi decisione sul da farsi.</p><p> </p><p><em>Allora?</em> - muti, i tre si guardarono, ritrovandosi nelle mani dell’altra che pareva sapersi districare meglio di tutti loro.</p><p>Adeline fece un passo indietro, tanto per uscire dal raggio d’azione del soldataccio.</p><p>L’altro blaterava inebetito…</p><p>Il sudore ora imperlava una fronte ridivenuta bianca, quasi pallida.</p><p> </p><p>“E’…è…pulito…da dove viene questa stoffa?” – incespicò il soldato – “Era vicino alla porta, a terra…la porta era aperta…in qualche modo quello è riuscito a riaprire la serratura…”.</p><p><em>Lo so – </em>digrignò Adeline in silenzio – <em>Brutto bastardo! Ce l’ho messa io! Così adesso lo capirai come è scappato!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Adeline era divenuta protagonista ed incalzò per rubare tutta la scena.</p><p>“L’altro giorno ho lavato una vostra camicia, non so di chi fosse. Era strappata e l’ho riparata alla ben e meglio…non è che per caso quando l’avete picchiato quello è riuscito a prenderne un pezzo e così…non ve ne siete accorti?”.</p><p>L’esca era gettata.</p><p>Ora non restava che attendere e capire se quei soldati tanto forti quanto stupidi avrebbero abboccato all’amo.</p><p>I tre si guardarono atterriti, che forse la vecchia aveva ragione, perché quello era davvero un pezzo di stoffa d’una loro camicia e nella foga del pestaggio quello che pareva essere quasi mezzo morto ed incapace di qualsiasi reazione, poteva essere riuscito a procurarsi quel brandello.</p><p> </p><p>“Cazzo!” – gridò il più inviperito tirando l’ennesimo calcio per aria.</p><p>Adeline si scostò per evitare di scivolare di nuovo sotto lo sguardo infuriato e teso dei soldati.</p><p>“Che facciamo?” – obiettò un altro.</p><p> </p><p>La recita proseguì: “Quello che avreste dovuto fare!” – chiosò Adeline con un filo di voce pregando che quelli da qualche parte un briciolo d’intelligenza se la fossero ritrovata nel cervello.</p><p>Bastava concedere loro una via d’uscita, la più semplice.</p><p>“Sentite, ve lo ripeto. Quello non si reggeva in piedi. Secondo me a quest’ora sarà in un fosso da qualche parte coperto di mosche e mezzo dilaniato dalle volpi!”.</p><p> </p><p>I tre la guardarono sbieco.</p><p>“Dico che secondo me è già morto e allora tanto vale dir questo al generale!!”.</p><p>“Non è possibile!”.</p><p>“E perché? Intanto lo cercherete. Io non andrò certo a raccontare in giro che vi siete lasciati…” – la mano grassoccia roteò in aria per infondere alle parole la platealità del rimprovero – “Scappare un prigioniero!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il silenzio scese nella stanza.</p><p>Adeline girò i tacchi per uscire. Doveva andarsene anche perché la nausea le aveva chiuso lo stomaco. Non c’era altro da dire o da commentare. Se quelli fossero stati accorti al punto giusto, si sarebbe guadagnato qualche giorno e poi…</p><p>La testa prese a girare e la donna dovette appoggiarsi alla sedia. Per qualche istante rimase ferma lì, in attesa di comprendere come e perché ci fosse finita fin dentro il collo in una storia simile e come ne sarebbe uscita.</p><p> </p><p>“Sta bene!”.</p><p>La voce del soldato la fece sussultare.</p><p>L’uomo passò oltre, i passi pesanti, la spada aggiustata al fianco, il mantello tirato addosso quasi per rimarcare il contegno d’essere soldati che non si sarebbero fermati lì e quello l’avrebbero cercato e trovato e fatto a pezzi.</p><p>“Il generale…guai se fiati con lui!” – si permise di digrignare l’uomo prima di sgusciare via dalla stanza – “Noi usciamo…rimetti in piedi quell’idiota là dentro e poi mandalo fuori che dovrà venire con noi…”</p><p>“Vai vai…” – sibilò Adeline sprezzante, la mano sdegnata a volteggiare nell’aria – “Cercalo pure il tuo prigioniero!”.</p><p> </p><p>La stizza si tramutò in rabbia e poi in paura e le lacrime rigarono le guance, mentre le mani presero a lisciare la stoffa della sottana stropicciata.</p><p>Rimettere ordine…</p><p>Un piede pestato a terra…</p><p>Per lei quella storia sarebbe finita lì.</p><p>Quelli non avrebbero trovato più nessuno, né vivo, né morto!</p><p> </p><p>Andrè doveva scomparire dalla faccia della terra.</p><p>Solo così lei avrebbe salvato Carmilla e tutta la sua famiglia.</p><p>A quelli giù in paese avrebbe confermato che il prigioniero era morto.</p><p>Tanto più che nessuno sapeva che Bouillé si teneva un dannato soldato prigioniero in casa.</p><p> </p><p>Anche ad Horace avrebbe mentito.</p><p>Glielo avrebbe detto subito che lei non ce l’aveva fatta e che quelli erano stati più veloci e lei s’era ritrovata a raccogliere un mucchio di ossa frantumate, il corpo disarticolato come quello d’un burattino buttato in un angolo che non serve più.</p><p>Il prigioniero era morto, l’avevano ammazzato i tirapiedi di Bouillé.</p><p>E lei avrebbe dovuto rispondere solo a Dio di non essere riuscita a salvare quel povero diavolo.</p><p> </p><p>Povera Adeline…</p><p>Aveva tentato di considerare tutto, tutto quanto la discreta intelligenza d’una donna di campagna, avvezza ai liquori e discreta cuoca, avrebbe potuto prevedere.</p><p>Una scena riuscita, quasi perfetta.</p><p>Che però la donna non lo sapeva che sulla scena ancora non s’erano presentati tutti e che in quella recita mancavano ancora molti, non solo semplici comparse ma addirittura primi attori.</p><p>E ancora Adeline non lo sapeva che qualcuno di quelli che lei aveva ingaggiato nella compagnia e a cui aveva affidato una certa parte, avevano preso in realtà a recitare a soggetto, ovvero come meglio gli pareva, e a muoversi di testa propria, incoscienti ed ebbri della felicità che non lascia ferme le gambe e fa volare, sui piedi, di corsa, giù per il sentiero che porta verso il paese.</p><p> </p><p>Anche se la madre aveva detto alla figlia di non metter piedi fuori da quel benedetto capanno…</p><p>“Carmilla!”.</p><p>La voce stridula ripeté il nome una volta e poi un’altra volta.</p><p>La voce arrogante e stupida Carmilla la conosceva bene, ed era per questo che aveva fatto finta di non sentirlo il richiamo del figlio del farmacista del villaggio di Limours, Antoine Belleville.</p><p>Detto Bellì.</p><p> </p><p>I passi di Carmilla accelerarono per il sentiero, quasi la giovane si mise a correre, perché aveva fretta e perché non ne voleva sapere di quel bellimbusto che le faceva la corte da qualche tempo e siccome era il figlio d’uno ricco, a quello gli pareva sarebbe stato ovvio che una giovane povera in canna come Carmilla gli sarebbe caduta ai piedi.</p><p>Neanche per sbaglio Carmilla avrebbe ceduto.</p><p>Ne andava del suo orgoglio!</p><p>“Vai al diavolo!”.</p><p>La risposta non deponeva per un ammorbidimento.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro scattò, di corsa, e Carmilla gridò che la presa al braccio fu severa e secca e lei non riuscì a tirare quel tanto che sarebbe stato necessario a sgusciargli via.</p><p>Non era solo Bellì, con lui c’erano Gaston Marever e un altro imbecille, quello che stava sempre dietro ai primi due, una sorta d’esecutore delle bravate dei primi, che se c’era da sporcarsi le mani i primi due erano poco avvezzi a farlo.</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciami!”.</p><p>“Ma dove vai così di fretta!”.</p><p>Lo strattone s’impresse nei muscoli. Il giovane tirò di più fino a ritrovarsi addosso alla ragazza che al volo gli piantò un pestone nello stinco. Ecco perché Carmilla era diversa dalle altre…</p><p>Antoine gridò mollando la presa e sputando a terra e prendendo a rincorrere l’altra.</p><p>L’avversione lo stuzzicava, c’era più gusto a prendersi chi non ne voleva sapere d’esser preso.</p><p>“Non scappare!”.</p><p> </p><p>I tre le furono addosso, l’altra si ritrovò la strada sbarrata e fu costretta a fermarsi.</p><p>Tirò un respiro fondo, perché non s’era mai tirata indietro Carmilla se c’era da menar le mani. Renoir qualche colpo glielo aveva insegnato alla sorella, come tenere la guardia alta, dove colpire non tanto per far male ma almeno per guadagnare tempo.</p><p>Ma contro tre persone non ci s’era mai trovata.</p><p>“Lasciatemi passare! Ho fretta!”.</p><p> </p><p>“E perché hai fretta? Sei sparita da un po’…”.</p><p>“Hai preso a seguirmi per caso? Non mi sembra d’averti mai dato il permesso di farlo!”.</p><p>Belville era figlio d’uno ricco. Di conseguenza s’era imputato gli spettasse di diritto far quello che gli pareva senza chiedere il permesso a nessuno.</p><p>“Non sarai certo tu a dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare!” – biascicò quello. La sfida lo faceva godere nel pregustarsi la vittoria, ma passare per scemo, quello gli era inaccettabile. Carmilla parlava un po’ troppo per essere una campagnola che avrebbe dovuto solo inchinarsi e baciargli i piedi e poi magari lui le avrebbe insegnato a salire un poco più su e a baciargli qualcos’altro.</p><p> </p><p>“Sparite voi due!” – ordinò il damerino agli altri due e quelli sbuffando tirarono calci ai sassetti più piccoli facendoli rotolare via e seguendoli, di malavoglia. Nemmeno a loro piaceva prendere ordini, anche se si trattava di quelli che venivano dal più influente dei tre.</p><p>Tutt’intorno il concerto di cicale assordava quasi, la campagna assolata e stanca si chiudeva su chi ci s’addentrava dentro, senza offrire particolare refrigerio.</p><p>Solo solitudine, sì, quella di certo.</p><p> </p><p>La voce del giovane s’ammorbidì. Doveva pur concedere all’altra di cedere.</p><p>“Avanti…non far la difficile! Io non corro dietro a tutte e tu sei…”.</p><p>Carmilla si trattenne ma pensò bene d’alzare la destra in segno di combattimento. Un ceffone dritto in faccia all’altro non glielo avrebbe risparmiato nessuno.</p><p>“Che fai?” – ghignò Antoine – “Se diventeremo fidanzati…”.</p><p>Non lo fece terminare Carmilla che finalmente dalla pancia e dalla gola sgorgò come un torrente in piena l’ennesima rivelazione, forse all’altro prima che a sé stessa.</p><p>“Io ce l’ho già un fidanzato stupido idiota!” – sibilò la giovane stringendo le labbra e soffiando come un gatto che s’inalbera per far paura all’avversario.</p><p>L’altro si raggelò. Da che ne sapeva lui era stato il primo a mettere gli occhi su Carmilla e da quel momento in poi s’era stabilita una sorta di <em>ius primae noctis…</em></p><p>Quella sarebbe stata sua, che l’avesse voluto o no. Ma no, Antoine non aveva considerato che l’altra si muovesse con volontà propria e decidesse di testa sua e così gli parve quasi che quella lo stesse prendendo in giro solo per prender tempo e giocare un po’, come il gatto col topo.</p><p> </p><p>“Che stai dicendo?”.</p><p> Carmilla sfoderò un sorrisetto di compiacimento ch’era riuscita a zittire il pavoncello.</p><p>“Quello che ho detto! Ho già un fidanzato e tu dovresti avere la gentilezza di starmi lontano…”.</p><p>L’altro riprese a stringere il braccio.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla non si fece intimorire: “Che se viene a sapere che ti sei permesso di toccarmi non credo che la passerai liscia! E’ molto geloso e non sarebbe contento di sapere che la sua fidanzata viene trattata così!”.</p><p>Convincente si dipanò il racconto accompagnato dalla voce severa e da un successivo strattone che consentì a Carmilla di liberarsi e di sgusciare via perché l’altro era rimasto troppo sorpreso.</p><p>L’ultima chiosa…</p><p>“Vai al diavolo!”.</p><p>La voce della giovane si perse giù per il sentiero che conduceva al villaggio, da dove la madre aveva detto di stare lontano, almeno per un poco e dove invece Carmilla stava tornando perché doveva cercare nuove bende e del vino e dell’acqua e della carne secca e chissà che altro.</p><p> </p><p>E quando Renoir se la trovò davanti gli venne un colpo mentre si tirava dentro la sorella richiudendo la porta e piantando addosso all’altra due occhi spiritati e chiari tanto quanto quelli di lei che parevano ancora più limpidi adesso che a poco a poco nella testa di Carmilla tutto si chiariva e si manifestava come il cielo azzurro di là dalle nuvole di pioggia.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Il cavallo sudato e stanco, il vento che scivolava in faccia…</p><p>Tutt’intorno la campagna asciutta, bianca, accaldata di afa.</p><p>Fu costretta a scendere ad un certo punto, che l’animale non ce la faceva più e nemmeno lei, anche se aveva tentato di resistere in sella, nessun pensiero in testa. Proprio nessuno, se non che doveva entrare a Parigi, imboccare la strada che l’avrebbe riportata dentro le viscere della città, perché là si trovava André.</p><p>La testa pulsava, la gola era asciutta. Nessun miracolo, nessun pozzo che quelli che aveva incontrato erano stati scalzati e buttati a terra. I contadini avevano fatto la loro rivoluzione, nelle campagne, forse rifiutandosi per la prima volta di compiere gli stessi gesti compiuti da secoli, arare i campi, dissodare la terra, il poco grano ch’era riuscito a maturare raccolto e messo al sicuro, e poi cacciare via i poveracci che s’azzardavano a spigolare qualche chicco andato perduto.</p><p>Anzi, tutto avevano preso a rifiutarsi di fare, perché qualsiasi gesto sarebbe stato, d’ora in poi, solo per sé stessi e non più per i padroni.</p><p> </p><p>La calura era soffocante, quasi una sorta di cane rognoso attaccato ai polpacci spezzati dalla stanchezza, mentre il corpo implodeva.</p><p>Alain aveva avuto dannatamente ragione a volerla tenere ferma ancora per qualche giorno.</p><p>Ma nella testa non c’erano più pensieri o considerazioni o ragionamenti.</p><p>Il dubbio che André la credesse sepolta per sempre dentro l’Inferno della corte aveva mosso i muscoli, costringendola a stringere i denti e ad avanzare, senza fermarsi. Ci voleva poco più di una giornata e alla fine Parigi era lì, distesa, soffocata, bianca, chiusa nelle sue mura, accerchiata da una specie di bolgia infernale, accampamenti di straccioni, soldati di ventura, mendicanti, commercianti che dovevano rimettersi in senso per entrare e prendere a vendere ciò ch’era vendibile.</p><p> </p><p>L’occhio si perse alla vista di quella specie di marea dolente e silenziosa che attendeva che la città s’aprisse e consentisse d’entrare, come se dentro ci sarebbe stata la manna e la vittoria.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar strinse le redini, accarezzando il muso del cavallo, stanco.</p><p>Per la prima volta nella sua vita era del tutto ed inesorabilmente sola.</p><p>André non era con lei, né Alain, né altri che conoscesse o la conoscessero.</p><p>Nell’aria s’iniziavano ad intuire, disseminati tra gli olezzi degli ammassi di stracci, fugaci sentori intensi e caldi di una stagione che stava volgendo al termine, recando con sé il compimento di gesta eroiche, di carezze a rose che appassivano, bruciate dal calore e dalla passione, di terra ormai stanca e spoglia dei suoi raccolti, che s’apriva ad accogliere le membra stanche e vinte dalle lunghe giornate soleggiate e dalle recriminazioni perdute.</p><p> </p><p>L’aria era nuova, diversa, intrisa della nostalgia di antichi ricordi, racchiusi nel cuore e nella mente.</p><p>Sorrisi, giochi, spensieratezza che s’erano tramutati in desiderio e passione.</p><p>Nell’aria c’era il suo profumo, il suo sapore, conosciuto con tutta sé stessa, fin nel profondo dell’anima, il corpo, le mani, le dita, tutto scorreva su di lei, sui capelli, sulle labbra, come pioggia che lava ed eleva ed innalza e purifica nella purezza d’un amore assoluto, nell’estasi dell’istante in cui il culmine strappa i sensi e li dissolve e…</p><p> </p><p>S’appoggiò al cavallo, solo un istante, per riprendere la tensione dei muscoli.</p><p>Non ci fu verso.</p><p>Lui era lì, dentro i muscoli, anche se adesso lei si trovava davanti ad una città di seicentomila abitanti, arrabbiati, delusi, increduli, affamati, come lo era stato prima del quattrodici luglio e come lo sarebbe stato dopo.</p><p> </p><p>Scrutò gli accampamenti più piccoli: poveri stracci ammassati a coprire masserizie, stoffe, vasellame, forse carne, olio, forse persone, bambini, vecchi.</p><p>Lo sguardo s’impuntò e di nuovo non ci fu nulla da fare, la sua presenza incombente lì, sulla punta delle dita, intrappolata nello sguardo un poco assonnato, impressa nelle lunghe ore trascorse ad osservarlo, mentre aspettava che si svegliasse.</p><p>C’era André eppure lui non era lì e allora la sentì la solitudine come mai prima d’allora.</p><p>Pesante ed inesorabile.</p><p>Assieme alla vita che non c’era più, quella spesa a costruire la falsa idea di ordine e rispetto delle regole, mentre il destino a cui s’andava incontro non avrebbe concesso scampo.</p><p>L’ordine non esisteva più…</p><p>L’unico scopo: era viva e voleva esserlo e voleva dirglielo che era viva, che lui non pensasse che essersene andato avesse reciso per sempre il filo che li univa, quello che nemmeno il demonio era riuscito a spezzare e nemmeno lei, che alla fine forse lei, sì proprio lei del demonio s’era presa beffa.</p><p> </p><p>Doveva entrare, prima che Port Saint Antoine fosse sprangata per la notte.</p><p>L’affollamento al posto di controllo era diminuito e questo non era bene, perché lei non sarebbe passata inosservata, sola, impolverata, le labbra aride e sanguinanti, il viso bianco, il cavallo stremato.</p><p>Le gambe si mossero, senza pensare, le mani strinsero le redini, senza pensare, il cappuccio calato in testa, gli occhi fissi al sentiero polveroso.</p><p>Lo sguardo si sollevò solo un poco, un istante d’incredulità di fronte ad uno sprazzo di ordine che ancora esisteva.</p><p>L’intesa fulminea e sgranata mentre il soldato si metteva sull’attenti, impercettibilmente, che non doveva farsi vedere dai superiori, perché lui l’aveva riconosciuta e…</p><p>“Pierre Renartique…” – sussurrò a denti stretti – “L’aveva detto Alain di chiedere di lui…”.</p><p> </p><p>I passi proseguirono, lenti, un poco pesanti, stanchi.</p><p>Il mantello l’avvolgeva strisciando a terra e scivolando sopra ogni genere di sozzura abbandonata all’ingresso della città, che dentro le regole erano severe e non si poteva certo trasformare Parigi in una enorme latrina a cielo aperto.</p><p>Gli sguardi si seguirono l’un l’altro.</p><p>Oscar s’irrigidì sperando di comunicare all’altro di lasciar perdere quel dannato saluto, che altrimenti si sarebbe fatto scoprire.</p><p>Gli occhi superarono le mura andando alla fila di torce che erano già state accese ai lati della via principale, quella che un tempo portava alla Bastiglia. I piccoli banchetti svuotati della merce messa al sicuro nei carri e nelle botteghe. Fiori sgualciti a terra ormai non più smerciabili.</p><p> </p><p>I passi proseguirono, mentre il cuore batteva e quasi si perse, un istante…</p><p>“Soldato! Che diavolo fai??”.</p><p>La contestazione le giunse alle spalle, mozzando il respiro, mentre il buio scendeva sullo sguardo. Non poteva voltarsi, si sarebbe tradita e avrebbe tradito l’altro.</p><p>I suoi dannati Soldati della Guardia…</p><p>Dio, loro sì che ne avevano sempre saputa una più del diavolo.</p><p> </p><p>“Nulla signore, mi stavo stirando i muscoli!”.</p><p>“E di grazia da quando in qua per stirare i muscoli ci si mette sull’attenti?” – strillò il superiore incarognito.</p><p>Oscar per un istante venne colta da un moto di riso, cacciando il viso sul petto, per soffocare l’irriverente reazione.</p><p>“Signore, perdonatemi…sono ore che sono di guardia alla porta. Con il vostro permesso avrei una necessità!”.</p><p>“Falla lì…che tanto a questi bifolchi non interessa se il loro quartiere puzza di piscio!”.</p><p> </p><p><em>Questi dunque sarebbero i nuovi comandanti?!-</em> se lo chiese Oscar mentre i passi rallentavano e lo sguardo si posava sugli edifici che a poco a poco s’illuminavano per la notte.</p><p>Si strinse alle redini, ancora di più, che le pareva che adesso i mendicanti appollaiati all’angolo dell’edificio fatiscente avessero preso ad osservare il cavallo.</p><p>Un bene prezioso, in tutti i sensi.</p><p> </p><p>I passi procedettero, il cuore si perse. Quasi non lo riconosceva più quel dannato quartiere, quello più infuocato di tutta Parigi, quello dove abitava Bernard.</p><p>Glielo aveva detto André quando lei doveva liberare i soldati dall’Abbey…</p><p>Il cuore si contrasse.</p><p>Quei soldati adesso non c’erano più.</p><p>Pochi giorni, i suoi ordini, il fuoco delle baionette puntate sul popolo e su di loro, s’erano portati via tutto e tutti.</p><p>Un unico pensiero…</p><p>Un unico nome…</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si sgranarono aprendosi al buio crescente. Se lo ritrovò davanti il viso del soldato Pierre Renartique che l’aveva rincorsa evidentemente, infilandosi come un topo tra i banchetti e gli stradelli più stretti.</p><p>“Comandante…”.</p><p>L’appellativo pronunciato sottovoce. Il soldato la conosceva la storia del comandante.</p><p>Gli occhi lucidi. Ritrovarsi vivi e nemmeno il tempo di poterselo raccontare. Non si poteva. La memoria di chi se n’era andato non l’avrebbe permesso.</p><p>“Soldato…Pierre…”.</p><p>L’altro sorrise. Lei, il suo comandante, se li ricordava bene, i nomi di tutti. Anche il suo. Era di questo ch’era sempre andato fiero.</p><p> </p><p>“Ci avevamo sperato…”.</p><p>L’altro pareva sapere tutto.</p><p>Oscar si contrasse. Non voleva essere scortese ma i muscoli mordevano e lei doveva proseguire…</p><p>“Non preoccupatevi comandante…sono qui…” – come a dire, sono ai vostri ordini, chiedete pure.</p><p>“Stai bene?” – si permise lei.</p><p>“Sì…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>No che il soldato non stava bene. Si comprendeva.</p><p>Il silenzio del comandante incentivò l’altro a correggersi.</p><p>“Comandante…che sta accadendo?”.</p><p>La voce si contrasse. Oscar non comprendeva.</p><p>“Parli dei nuovi comandanti?” – osò dubitare.</p><p>L’altro annuì: “Ci hanno chiesto di combattere i contadini! Capite? I contadini!!”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi brillarono, al buio, di rabbia o commozione.</p><p>“Qui a Parigi…siamo riusciti a tirare giù quella dannata fortezza e invece…nelle campagne…ci hanno ordinato di combattere i contadini che si ribellavano contro i padroni. I comandanti che sono stati messi lì nella Milizia Nazionale…a Cluny…hanno ordinato di cacciarli via i contadini e…ne sono stati ammazzati cento di quei poveri Cristi…e centosettanta li hanno incarcerati…che sta accadendo?”.</p><p>Quello che voleva sapere il soldato era semplice. Non c’era più una parte buona e una cattiva. L’ordine innanzi tutto.</p><p>E allora da che parte si doveva stare?</p><p>“I nuovi comandanti…li hanno messi quelli dell’Assemblea e ci ordinano di combattere…”.</p><p>“Soldato… Pierre Renartique…non posso sapere se ciò che è stato chiesto di fare sia giusto o sbagliato…” – la voce uscì dolente – “Per ciò che sappiamo <em>noi,</em> direi che no, non è giusto…”.</p><p>Il <em>noi</em> s’espanse…</p><p>Oscar pareva ancora il comandante di sempre, quello che ascoltava i suoi soldati.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo s’abbassò.</p><p>Di più non poteva dire e l’altro lo comprese. Il comandante non era mai stata di tante parole. Le poche che aveva pronunciato racchiudevano la definitività d’un pensiero sofferto e difficile da metter in pratica.</p><p>Lei ne stava pagando tutte le conseguenze. Ora dopo ora, giorno dopo giorno.</p><p>Si è ciò che si sceglie di essere e lei aveva compiuto la sua scelta.</p><p>Non sarebbe mai più potuta tornare indietro.</p><p>I nuovi demoni erano lì, adesso. Non più chiusi in una cella, facilmente riconoscibili.</p><p>Erano lì, intorno…</p><p>Annidati tra le fila di chi voleva libertà ed uguaglianza per tutti e chi in esse ci vedeva solo caos e disordine e allora l’ordine tornava ad essere l’imperativo assoluto ed un privilegio ed un dovere metterlo in pratica fino in fondo.</p><p>Oscar si ritrovò dilaniata dal pensiero che in quel momento nulla le importasse più, nulla per lei valeva la vita di André, nemmeno quella delle sorti del popolo francese, anche se lo comprendeva che il fango aveva preso ad innalzarsi e prima o dopo tutti vi sarebbero affogati.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove state andando?” – proseguì il soldato che aveva compreso.</p><p>“Sto cercando la casa di Bernard Chatelet…”.</p><p>“Oh…sì…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>La gola arsa dal viaggio e dalla fatica. Il sapore conosciuto del sangue…</p><p>“Pierre…hai…hai visto André?” – la domanda uscì sussurrata, disperata per avere lì, subito, una lieve e pallida speranza di rivederlo presto.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro negò, non l’aveva più visto.</p><p>Intuì dal pallore che si dipinse sul viso dell’altra che la notizia sprofondava nella disperazione.</p><p>“Vi accompagno per un po’…” – propose allora il soldato, tentando di cambiare discorso.</p><p>Anche lui la conosceva tutta la storia e…</p><p>Oscar non chiese altro e si lasciò guidare.</p><p> </p><p>Le bettole prendevano ad illuminarsi, gl’ingressi si schiudevano per invogliare la clientela, fari insidiosi che dovevano attirare pesanti falene disperse.</p><p>Il sentore del vino, aspro, mescolato a zucchero ancora più marcio, mozzò il respiro.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar vacillò. Chiuse gli occhi pregando che la risposta del soldato fosse dovuta alla mancanza di contatti tra quelli della Milizia Nazionale e quelli che non ne facevano più parte.</p><p>Sarebbe stato assurdo il contrario…</p><p>André era da Bernard. E se non fosse stato lì, il giornalista lo doveva senz’altro sapere dove fosse.</p><p> </p><p>“Pierre…ora vai…”.</p><p>Lo sguardo si posò sul rudere stanco e cupo. Le mura scure della Bastiglia si aprirono all’improvviso e Oscar comprese che il soldato non poteva andare oltre. Si sarebbe allontanato troppo. Non era necessario esporsi a quel modo.</p><p> </p><p>“Credo che abiti da queste parti. Lo troverò da me…”.</p><p>“Comandante…”.</p><p>L’esitazione dell’altro un tempo sarebbe costata una severa reprimenda. Eseguire ordini all’istante era diventata prerogativa di quel comandante e dei suoi soldati.</p><p>“Vai!” – la gola chiusa, le lacrime trattenute.</p><p>Non si sarebbero mai più rivisti, entrambi lo compresero.</p><p> </p><p>Il saluto più deciso questa volta corruppe i sensi e Oscar si ritrovò ad osservare le spalle del giovane che correva via, la spada stretta al fianco mentre il buio gli si chiudeva attorno. Anche lei si ritrovò al buio. L’indirizzo esatto non lo conosceva. Avrebbe chiesto, sibilando piano quel nome che pure da quelle parti doveva essere noto.</p><p> </p><p>Di sfuggita tentò di seguire con lo sguardo l’enorme e macabra ombra nera che si stagliava sotto la tiepida luce del tramonto.</p><p>Una specie di sarcofago vuoto, sventrato, frantumato, simbolo d’oppressione, il primo di tanti, caduto sotto la furia di un popolo ormai non più disposto alla supremazia di pochi nobili sul destino di tutti gli altri.</p><p>Nell’aria il sentore della polvere da sparo e della polvere delle macerie che s’erano mescolate al sangue e alla paura.</p><p>L’odore della morte s’era sbriciolato, sapientemente squadrato e suddiviso nelle pietre che lentamente venivano smantellate dalla costruzione.</p><p>Dove non arrivavano le rivoluzioni ci pensava la necessità, che quelle pietre mica si potevano gettare nella Senna!</p><p>Dentro no, sopra sì!</p><p> </p><p>L’afa spezzò il respiro mentre il sangue, il proprio, tornò lì, al proiettile che l’aveva passata al braccio ed alla voce di André che la chiamava.</p><p>Quella voce che l’aveva chiamata e le aveva parlato di lei e di loro, del loro passato e della dolcezza dei loro ricordi.</p><p>Doveva ritrovare quella voce, al più presto possibile.</p><p>Prima che la sua stessa vita finisse, trascinata via dalla follia della storia e dal suo corpo che presto non l’avrebbe più sorretta.</p><p>Perché le sue braccia l’avevano presa e l’avevano portata via, lontano e non l’avevano più lasciata.</p><p>Sarebbe stato ancora così.</p><p>Doveva essere…</p><p>L’urgenza di mostrarsi a lui, di nuovo, ritrovarlo, abbracciarlo…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>André non può pensare che tu sia rimasta là sotto!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La casa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La casa dove ci siamo rifugiati.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ha preso, abbracciato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quella casa è sparita, sbriciolata…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu e lui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un odio incomprensibile, quasi disumano.</p><p>Oscar vacillò e si sentì quasi mancare.</p><p>Si portò una mano alla bocca per non gridare.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi e corse via, scomparendo in un vicolo buio.</p><p>L’ennesimo…</p><p> </p><p>Questa volta lo strattone al mantello fu più deciso: ci mise qualche istante per comprendere e decidere d’opporsi. Qualcuno la tratteneva e lei non aveva tempo da perdere e…</p><p>Lo sguardo sgranato, la mano all’elsa della spada nascosta.</p><p>Lei non era più il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, lo sapeva bene che non aveva più nessuna giustificazione di farsi trovare armata in città.</p><p> </p><p>“Mademoiselle…”.</p><p>L’appellativo gelò il sangue.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>“Chi sei?”.</p><p> </p><p>La donna s’avvicinò. Il viso parzialmente abraso, ferito da un qualche accidente.</p><p>Fuoco forse…</p><p>Lo sguardo s’aprì per tornare indietro ai fulgidi giardini della Reggia di Versailles prima e poi al polveroso cortile della corte dei miracoli. L’aveva ritrovata lì quella donna.</p><p> </p><p>“Voi siete…”.</p><p>“Mariel…mademoiselle…Madame Rosalie…”.</p><p>Oscar s’aggrappò al nome conosciuto, al volto, al mondo che lei adesso doveva raggiungere, unica salvezza.</p><p>“Sì…sapete dove abita?”.</p><p>Si vergognò un poco Oscar della domanda fulminea che pose, senza nemmeno chiedere che fosse accaduto al volto di quella poveretta. C’era da immaginarlo.</p><p>“Perdonatemi…vi prego…dove…”.</p><p>L’altra sorrise. La bocca si schiuse un poco in segno di rispetto, che di denti ce n’erano rimasti pochi e forse la giovane si vergognava pure lei dello strazio che le si era rovesciato addosso, inciso sul volto.</p><p>“Venite con me…” – disse piano.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si riebbe. Non aveva tempo, ma la dignità dell’altro, chiunque esso fosse, non poteva restare impigliata nel proprio destino, nella propria disperazione.</p><p>“Che vi è successo? E il vostro bambino?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra in silenzio agitò la mano mentre aveva preso a camminare trascinando un poco i piedi. L’andatura era rimasta la stessa.</p><p>“Sta bene quel birbante!”.</p><p>Oscar la trattenne per un braccio.</p><p>“E voi?”.</p><p>“La donna girò la faccia, non voleva farsi vedere.</p><p>“Sono viva…sono viva…”.</p><p>Il marchio impresso in faccia veniva da là, dalla terribile rappresaglia ch’era stata inferta alla corte, nel tentativo di eliminare una persona scomoda ed il suo passato e ciò che rappresentava.</p><p>Con il che s’erano eliminate anche le persone che c’erano dentro, tutte le altre.</p><p>Con la stessa facilità con cui una falce taglia le spighe di grano, assieme alla gramigna.</p><p>Spighe utili e gramigna inutile…</p><p>Tutto assieme. Non aveva importanza.</p><p> </p><p>“Siamo arrivati…”.</p><p>La donna imboccò un voltone, poi una rampa di scale che costeggiava il muro esterno d’una casa. Poi un altro corridoio aperto.</p><p>Una lanterna indicava l’ingresso. Le persiane erano aperte rivelando il vociare sommesso di persone conosciute.</p><p> </p><p>“Ecco…”.</p><p>Con sorpresa Oscar vide l’altra aprire l’uscio, come fosse di casa, e subito piegarsi per acciuffare il monello che le correva incontro, gettandosi addosso, assalendola, mentre lei prendeva a scrutare la stanza, illuminata, e gli occhi si posavano sugli occhi.</p><p>E poi gli occhi si sgranavano e le figure conosciute del giornalista e della sua giovane moglie s’irrigidivano.</p><p> </p><p>Si scoprì il capo dal mantello.</p><p>Bernard sarebbe voluto correrle incontro ma fu costretto a trattenersi per trattenere Rosalie che s’era alzata ma poi era ricaduta giù come un sacco vuoto alla vista dell’altra.</p><p>Anche Mariel s’avvicinò per soccorrere la giovane.</p><p>Il corpo molle venne issato su e Rosalie si ritrovò adagiata sul divanetto ma gli occhi erano aperti, lucidi, sgranati.</p><p>“Siete viva…”.</p><p>Oscar lo temeva che tutti la credessero morta. Erano fuggiti in fretta lei ed Alain dalla corte ed erano usciti da Parigi perché non aveva senso rifugiarsi da nessun altro.</p><p> </p><p>“Sì…Rosalie…sono…viva…”.</p><p>Imporsi nell’esistenza degli altri non era mai stata una sua prerogativa ma Oscar lo comprese che tutte quelle persone erano state in pena e avevano sofferto e…</p><p>Pochi istanti.</p><p>I tre si guardarono mentre Mariel si ritrovò seduta a terra tra un sorriso ed una smorfia.</p><p>“Madame…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Sto bene…” – sussurrò Rosalie.</p><p>Le dita s’attorcigliarono tra loro e Oscar vi appoggiò le mani sopra.</p><p>Era viva. Era tutto…e…</p><p>“Siamo…siamo riusciti a fuggire…sia io che Alain. Poco prima che arrivassero i soldati era entrata un’altra persona che ha tentato di uccidermi…”.</p><p>“Cosa? E chi era?” – chiese esterrefatto Bernard mentre il pensiero correva ai suoi dannati compari, a quelli che non ne volevano sapere di piegarsi alle regole della democrazia e ad essa preferivano i coltelli.</p><p> </p><p>“Non lo so…sono riuscita a difendermi…è arrivato Alain e quello si è dileguato. E poi…”.</p><p>“C’è stato l’incendio…” – continuò Bernard passandosi la mano tra i capelli.</p><p>“Un incendio…”.</p><p>Il tono incerto consentì ad entrambi di comprendere che nulla era avvenuto per caso.</p><p>“Siamo riusciti a scappare dal retro della casa. C’era fuoco…ovunque…ma non potevano venire qui. Sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso. In tutti questi giorni siamo rimasti in un villaggio distante un giorno da Parigi. Poi io…io volevo tornare…”.</p><p>“E Alain?”.</p><p>“Alain sta bene ma…avevamo opinioni diverse e ho deciso di tornare per prima, ma presto sarà qui anche lui…”.</p><p>Il racconto era sufficiente, anche se non rendeva giustizia a tutti quelli che si erano perduti.</p><p> </p><p>“Rosalie…Bernard…André…dov’è? L’avete visto?”.</p><p>La domanda uscì di nuovo, soffocata ma decisa. Lo sguardo perduto…</p><p>Non era possibile attendere. Lì c’era la risposta.</p><p>Non avrebbe avuto senso nemmeno farla quella domanda eppure…</p><p> </p><p>L’istantaneo silenzio scivolò piano allargandosi nel sangue come veleno che a poco a poco paralizza i muscoli, i sensi, la vista, l’udito, la voce…</p><p>Oscar non riuscì più a parlare. Vedeva Bernard che negava con la testa e poi guardava la moglie…</p><p> </p><p>“Non…dov’è André?” – chiese di nuovo.</p><p>“Non l’abbiamo più visto…”.</p><p>Poche parole</p><p>Lo sguardo si sgranò, che no, non era quella la risposta che s’aspettava. Non più. Ora non c’erano più ragioni che giustificassero l’assenza, il vuoto…</p><p> </p><p>“Noi non sappiamo dove sia André…”.</p><p>Le parole s’infransero e disfarono i muscoli…</p><p>“Cosa…”.</p><p>“Non l’abbiamo più visto da quando è andato a casa di tuo padre…c’è stato l’incendio e…non sappiamo se sia tornato…”.</p><p> </p><p>“André…ma…”.</p><p>La gola si chiuse e le dita sfiorarono le dita, con la mente, come quando s’erano salutati.</p><p>“Forse non è tornato…” – obiettò lei con un filo di voce.</p><p>Forse non l’aveva mai visto allora quello scempio, ma erano passati troppo giorni, non aveva senso.</p><p>Anche lei si ritrovò a terra, seduta, mentre ascoltava la voce di Bernard, lontana, e le tempie battevano e l’incarnato pallido di Rosalie s’offuscava alla vista.</p><p> </p><p>“Abbiamo mandato delle persone a casa tua…io stesso…” – Bernard tentò di trovare una ragione all’assenza – “Io stesso ci sono stato…ho visto la vostra governante…ma non mi sono avvicinato. Sono rimasto per diversi giorni…non ho visto nemmeno tuo padre…chi c’era continuava a lavorare e a prendersi cura della casa come se nulla fosse…io non so…”.</p><p>Non era necessario proseguire.</p><p> </p><p>“André non è lì” – sibilò Oscar.</p><p>André non c’era.</p><p>“Come fai ad essersene sicura?” – obiettò Bernard.</p><p>“Lo so…lo so e basta…”.</p><p>La promessa, le dita sfiorate, gli occhi chiusi ad ascoltarsi mentre i sensi s’innalzavano…</p><p>Non si poteva restare troppo a lungo lontani da quanto avevano ascoltato l’uno nell’altra.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove…”.</p><p>Oscar si morse il labbro, i ricordi s’affollavano e sovrastavano i pensieri.</p><p>Un sussurro, lo sguardo sgranato, la corsa, la rabbia, il tempo che scorre, tutto senza senso.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole si piantarono come lama che entra nella carne e la taglia e il dolore, il male, l’attraversano e l’annientano. E restano lì.</p><p>E il dolore non si ferma, non diminuisce, ma resta, senza fine a lacerare l’anima.</p><p> </p><p>Non riusciva a crederci.</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André non è qui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non c’è…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non è qui e nessuno l’ha più visto, nessuno sa dove sia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non può essere ancora a casa…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sentiva che non era così.</p><p>Sapeva che André la parola data l’avrebbe mantenuta.</p><p>Tornare, da lei…</p><p>Al più presto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>André, dove…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se fosse tornato e avesse visto l’incendio, sarebbe venuto qui, avrebbe cercato Bernard…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come aveva detto Alain. Come tutti avevano pensato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma non è accaduto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonate…”.</p><p>Bernard guardò la ragazza a terra.</p><p>“Mariel…</p><p>“State parlando del <em>re</em>?”.</p><p>Oscar fu costretta a sollevare lo sguardo.</p><p>
  <em>Che…</em>
</p><p>“Il re…”.</p><p>Le parole non uscivano, intrappolate nella paura.</p><p> </p><p>“Il sovrano della corte…” – si corresse l’altra.</p><p>“André?”.</p><p>Oscar non poteva crederci fosse proprio lui ad essere stato soprannominato così. Ma in fondo poteva essere che André con i suoi modi e la sua voce calma e lo sguardo sereno e retto…</p><p>
  <em>André, il sovrano della Corte dei Miracoli.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E lei era la sua regina.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mariel annuì.</p><p>“C’erano dei soldati fuori…”.</p><p>“Soldati…”.</p><p>“Vestiti di scuro…avevano mantelli verde scuro e uno portava un tricorno con delle piume…”.</p><p>“Mariel…non ce l’hai mai detto?!” – la rimproverò Bernard alzandosi.</p><p>“Io…” – quella prese a tremare.</p><p>“Ti prego…chi erano…” - Oscar lo chiese con le parole e con gli occhi.</p><p> </p><p>Un tuffo al cuore…</p><p>“Erano come quelli che avevo visto quando ci siamo conosciute…”.</p><p>Versailles ed i suoi abominevoli sfarzi tornavano ad irrompere nella vita della traditrice.</p><p>Il giorno dell’addio alla regina Maria Antonietta. L’aveva conosciuta allora Mariel, che aveva rischiato d’essere presa per i capelli dai soldati della Guardia Reale e gettata in una prigione o peggio ancora in un fosso con la baionetta piantata nella pancia.</p><p>I soldati…</p><p> </p><p>“L’uniforme…” – sussurrò Oscar, ritraendosi, non ci voleva credere fosse davvero così – “La Guardia Reale…”.</p><p>“Non l’ho vista…avevano i mantelli…scuri…”.</p><p>“E l’uomo…”.</p><p>“Mi bruciava la faccia…sentivo male e l’ho visto solo un istante prima di riuscire a scappare con il mio bambino…”.</p><p> </p><p>Ogni azione, prima o poi reca con sé le proprie conseguenze.</p><p>Quella era una di esse.</p><p>Alla giovane era stata risparmiata una dura punizione e adesso gli occhi di quella giovane restituivano un brandello di verità, sfuggito a tutti, che sarebbe finito nell’Inferno dell’oblio se lei non fosse stata lì a coglierlo, per quanto sconvolgente.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase immobile.</p><p>Il dubbio si stava facendo strada.</p><p>Mantelli scuri, verdi…</p><p>E poi un uomo in tricorno piumato.</p><p>Un ufficiale…</p><p>Non era necessario correre lontano.</p><p>La risposta stava lì, nella mente e nelle parole d’un uomo che aveva giurato vendetta contro di lei.</p><p>Se la ricordava bene la faccia di quell’uomo e le parve di vederla lì, proprio lì, alla corte.</p><p>L’aveva vista spesso negli ultimi tempi. E anche quando non l’aveva vista, ne era certa c’era lui dietro l’assurda faccenda del demone.</p><p>Tutto perduto e distante nel tempo.</p><p>“I soldati del Generale Bouillè…” - sussurrò piano quasi lo temesse un simile scenario e poi però disperatamente volle aggrapparsi ad esso perché un senso tutta quella storia ce lo doveva avere e non c’era altro senso che quello – “Forse…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo sbarrato fissò nel vuoto.</p><p>“Che intendi dire?”</p><p>Rosalie si riprese, il viso contratto e bianco ed il dubbio covato nel cuore che a poco a poco diveniva realtà.</p><p>In un istante si erano persi tutti e lei era rimasta aggrappata ai ricordi. Non c’erano più tornati alla corte, dopo l’incendio.</p><p>Nessuno aveva saputo più nulla ed il vuoto, il silenzio, l’assenza avevano comunicato il senso della fine di tutto.</p><p>Ora mademoiselle era lì, solo lei però, e…</p><p> </p><p>L’altra la guardò come a scovare nel viso conosciuto un residuo sprazzo di forza.</p><p>Fece per alzarsi.</p><p>“No…Oscar…Dio…che vuoi fare?”.</p><p>Bernard si staccò e l’afferrò per un braccio.</p><p> </p><p>“Devo andare…”.</p><p>Nessun pensiero…</p><p>André non era lì…</p><p>Il vuoto ingigantito scavava dentro. Voragine fredda che rallentava persino i gesti.</p><p>La voragine uguale all’ombra nera della Bastiglia sventrata.</p><p> </p><p>“Andare? Dove? Sei appena tornata…”.</p><p>“Bernard…quelli…quelli erano soldati di Bouillé…c’era lui lì…e forse…mio padre l’aveva detto che Bouillé non s’era rassegnato…devo andare…”.</p><p>“Da quello?”.</p><p> </p><p>Bernard non ci poteva credere che la fredda pragmaticità dell’altra si fosse dispersa così.</p><p>“Aspetta…”.</p><p>“Potresti…ho solo necessità che il cavallo sia accudito…”.</p><p>“Oscar…non potresti uscire nemmeno se lo volessi. Adesso le porte sono già chiuse, rischieresti inutilmente…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le gambe tremarono e i muscoli cedettero all’esposizione di Bernard. Oscar vide il tempo che scorreva, il proprio senza Andrè, e quel tempo adesso diveniva magmatico e vago…</p><p>Non aveva mai sopportato non sapere. Ma quello, quello che stava accadendo…</p><p>Non poteva più sopportare di stare lontana da lui.</p><p>Era già accaduto…</p><p> </p><p>“Resterai qui, stanotte. Ti riposerai e domattina…”.</p><p>“Mademoiselle…vi prego…”.</p><p>Rosalie s’inginocchiò e gli occhi implorarono d’approfittare del rifugio sicuro.</p><p>“Noi tutti abbiamo temuto…la casa…la casa non c’era più…il fumo…mi è sembrato di morire…non c’eravate…non c’era più nulla…”.</p><p>Piangeva Rosalie…</p><p>Sì, aveva ragione.</p><p>Ma Oscar era lì e André no.</p><p> </p><p>Una mano sulla guancia dell’altra, in ricordo dell’affetto antico.</p><p>“Sono qui adesso…”.</p><p>Il timbro mutato, freddo, duro, distante…</p><p>Il nodo stringeva la gola. Il respiro venne meno.</p><p>André non era mai arrivato a casa di Bernard…</p><p>Il suo André.</p><p>Loro non l’avevano più visto e lui non era venuto a cercarla.</p><p>E i soldati…</p><p>
  <em>Dove…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove poteva essere André?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>C’era un unico modo per saperlo.</p><p>Chiederlo a Bouillè.</p><p>Per quanto assurdo e pericoloso fosse.</p><p> </p><p>“Resta…ti prego…e poi non è certo che quelli fossero proprio i soldati di quell’uomo…”.</p><p>Bernard comprese l’urgenza ma…</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si perse in un punto remoto e lontanissimo dal luogo dove si trovava.</p><p>“Il generale è uno dei pochi che avrebbe avuto la possibilità di procurarsi la polvere necessaria ad incendiare quegli edifici. Ed è uno dei pochi che poteva ordinare…di chiudere un intero quartiere…sai che anche in passato a Parigi così è stato fatto per…”.</p><p>“Eliminare le persone…”.</p><p>Bernard rammentò.</p><p>Era per quello che all’Assemblea si lottava.</p><p> </p><p>“Eliminare le persone…non siamo tutti uguali Bernard…forse un giorno accadrà ma adesso no…adesso è ancora possibile che altri decidano della vita di quelli che non hanno nulla e non sono nulla…”.</p><p>Oscar s’appoggiò al muro. Le mani abbandonate a terra.</p><p>“Era lui l’uomo che ha visto questa giovane. E se era lì, era perché voleva accertarsi che ci fossi io in quella casa. Bernard…lui conosce André…lo ha visto tante volte con me a Versailles…a casa di mio padre…e anche dopo…quando è diventato un soldato della Guardia Metropolitana. E se per qualche ragione lo avesse riconosciuto, avrà collegato la sua presenza alla mia. Credo che lo abbiano preso loro. Non c’è altra spiegazione. E se è accaduto…non so…cosa potrebbero avergli fatto. Devo andare capisci. Devo andare dal Generale Bouillè. Solo lui può dirmi cosa è accaduto André…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Non puoi…non puoi parlare seriamente!” – chiosò Bernard allarmato – “Non puoi andare da un uomo che ha giurato vendetta sulla tua testa e che…da quello che mi hanno raccontato…è certo che lui ti voleva…vuole toglierti di mezzo!”.</p><p>“E che probabilmente pensa d’esserci riuscito!” – l’incalzò lei severa - “Avrà immaginato che io sia morta là sotto. Forse non si aspetta di vedermi. Di certo non s’aspetta che sia proprio io a finire nella sua casa! E invece farò proprio così! Andrò da lui e cercherò di farmi dire dov’è André!”.</p><p> </p><p>Bernard era esterrefatto. Non ci poteva credere che la raffinata mente d’una persona ch’era riuscita a prenderlo, nelle sue vesti di ladro, e ch’era riuscita a convincerlo a far smuovere le coscienze indolenti dei parigini per liberare i soldati disertori…</p><p>“Ma perché pensi che un uomo del genere dovrebbe dirti la verità? Uno che vuole vederti morta?!”.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna risposta.</p><p>Contestazione più che logica.</p><p>Ma lei davvero s’era ritrovata a non avere più forze per utilizzare la logica, per piegare i gesti al ragionamento, ch’era tutto si dimostrava davvero un azzardo, tutto senza senso.</p><p>Le mani nelle mani.</p><p>André era tutto e la logica e la pragmaticità non orientavano più i sensi e le azioni.</p><p>Altro invece, d’immensamente fino e lucente e struggente che quasi il cuore prendeva a battere diversamente ogni volta che il volto si mostrava alla mente.</p><p> </p><p>“Te lo concedo…ma io non ho altre vie. Hai detto che a casa non c’era…e poi lui non è lì, lo so, lo…sento. Bouillè quando non è a Parigi risiede a Limours. Non è lontano da qui…non c’impiegherò che una giornata…devo farcela…”.</p><p>Non c’era stata risposta. Non si poteva dare una risposta all’illogicità, all’azzardo, alla follia.</p><p>Al cuore…</p><p>Doveva ritrovare André.</p><p>La presenza dei soldati di Bouillé alla corte e la sparizione di André portavano ad un’unica conclusione.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si passò la mano sulla bocca. La gola asciutta prese a bruciare ed il corpo si piegò attraversato da scosse leggere e soffocate.</p><p>“Mariel…presto…prendi dell’acqua e poi…c’è rimasto del brodo…”.</p><p>Rosalie tentò d’alzarsi.</p><p>Bernard la tenne lì.</p><p>“No…ci penserà Mariel…tu non devi stancarti…”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si sollevarono e interrogarono i due, che adesso i dubbi parevano aumentati.</p><p>“Che sta accadendo?”.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie guardò l’altra.</p><p>“Mademoiselle…aspetto un bambino e…mi sono stancata troppo in questi giorni…”.</p><p>“Un bambino?”.</p><p>Accade allora che la vita insista e s’intestardisca a non cedere un passo alla morte, all’assenza, alla fine.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani appoggiate al ventre…</p><p>Oscar l’osservò il volto di Rosalie e per quanto pallido e stanco e disperso la vide quella vita che cresceva dentro di lei, nel profondo dello sguardo, un poco più lucente e vivo.</p><p>No, immensamente vivo.</p><p>“Non ve l’ho detto prima…volevo esserne sicura…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani si staccarono dalle mani dell’altra, il corpo si ritrasse. Non sapeva nulla di sé e del demonio che invece scavava dentro la sua vita. Non ci voleva niente che quel demonio si prendesse anche la vita di altri.</p><p>Lei non sapeva come ci era finito dentro di sé.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono felice…” – parole sussurrate mentre lo sguardo s’illuminava e la gola si riempiva di lacrime trattenute a stento.</p><p>Dannazione, non le era mai capitato di rischiare di piangere così spesso nella sua vita e accadeva adesso e, dannazione, si sentiva davvero una stupida.</p><p>“Sono felice per tutt’e due…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta almeno che Alain ritorni…non hai detto che presto sarebbe arrivato?”.</p><p>“Bernard…è una mia scelta questa…è folle e non ha senso coinvolgere altri…se Alain tornerà sarà lui a decidere cosa fare…io vorrei che restasse a Parigi…”.</p><p>La eco delle parole del soldato, lo sguardo, diverso…</p><p>Adesso anche lei aveva imparato a conoscere quando negli occhi di uomo c’è altro oltre al rispetto, la devozione, la fedeltà.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Alain dove restare fuori dalla sua vita, come tutti gli altri.</p><p>“La mia vita volgerà al termine…”.</p><p>Rosalie negò e si prese le mani nelle mani.</p><p>Inaccettabile visione.</p><p>“Per questo la mia scelta tutto sommato è semplice. Ormai non ho più nulla da perdere. Ma voi e Alain e tutti i soldati che mi hanno seguito…voi avete la vostra vita e il vostro futuro da vivere…forse in un paese migliore di quello in cui sono vissuta io…lo devo a tutti voi se sono ancora viva, ma la mia vita ora non mi appartiene più. E’ sua…di André e per me non avrebbe senso viverla senza di lui. Ve lo chiederei di non dirlo ad Alain dove sto andando. Ma so già che non rispettereste questa richiesta. Ma ci andrò da sola…non posso coinvolgerlo ancora, anche perché…conoscendolo…non credo mi lascerebbe…”.</p><p>Bernard la guardò con aria stupita.</p><p>“Alain ultimamente…” - un lieve sorriso inarcò le labbra – “Sì Alain è diventato molto protettivo… ho faticato per venire via da quella locanda!”.</p><p>“André…è vivo…” – ripeté Bernard alzandosi rassegnato dirigendosi verso la porta – “Ne sono sicuro!”.</p><p>Oscar annuì. André doveva essere vivo…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Le mani strinsero il tovagliolo in un gesto di stizza.</p><p>Il generale stava seduto a tavola, dopo esser tornato da Parigi.</p><p>Andava e veniva e quell’andirivieni lo rendeva di cattivo umore. Ma Parigi non era ancora domata…</p><p>Ed era meglio restarci lontani ancora per un po’.</p><p> </p><p>Il salone era illuminato dal fuoco del camino.</p><p>Adeline aveva deciso d’avvicinarsi per esser presente alla conversazione del padrone con i tre soldati con cui s’era stretto un patto.</p><p>Pareva stretto col demonio, in realtà, quel patto, ma non c’era tanto da scherzare.</p><p>Bouillé non era stupido e ci sarebbe voluto tutto il sangue freddo di quei tre imbecilli per convincere il padrone ch’essi avevano eseguito alla lettera gli ordini.</p><p>Solo che gli ordini alla fine non era stati eseguiti per nulla. Altro che alla lettera!</p><p> </p><p>“E’ morto?”.</p><p>La stoffa tamponò i mustacchi, mentre l’ufficiale ascoltava il resoconto degli ordini impartiti ai tre tirapiedi.</p><p>Quello che fungeva da superiore agli altri tre annuì di nuovo.</p><p>Adeline rimestò con più foga i tizzoni del camino.</p><p>L’aria ondeggiò lambita dalla luce delle fiamme ed il calore si espanse.</p><p> </p><p>“Il corpo…monsieur…” – sibilò a denti stretti il commensale che sedava di fianco a Bouillé.</p><p>Il Conte di Jouslard d’Iversay s’era trattenuto alla residenza del generale, ansioso di divenire il nuovo amministratore delle terre del Generale Jarjayes, attraverso un piano tanto terribile, quanto dannatamente contorto.</p><p>C’era la necessità di recuperare un cadavere, quello del servo di casa Jarjayes e, a quanto era dato sapere, amante della figlia del Generale Jarjayes, da recapitare alla residenza del padre di questa. Il Generale Jarjayes era fuori Parigi, ma presto sarebbe tornato e allora…</p><p>Un gesto di pietà che nascondeva la più turpe delle scelleratezze.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove l’avete messo?”.</p><p>Pareva si parlasse d’un oggetto.</p><p>“Come?” – farfugliò il soldato preso in contropiede.</p><p>“Il corpo…idiota!”.</p><p>Il soldato prese a sudare freddo.</p><p>“Ecco…signore…si era detto di ucciderlo…noi…”.</p><p>“Dove si trova il cadavere di quell’uomo?!” – chiese Bouillé stizzito.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline si rizzò e sgranò lo sguardo verso il soldato che, incastrato dalla richiesta del padrone, si disse che tutto sarebbe andato a puttane, che loro un corpo non ce l’avevano mica da mostrare al padrone e non l’avevano mica capito che quello voleva vedere il cadavere e farci chissà cosa…</p><p>“Noi…”.</p><p> </p><p>La donna si scansò dal fuoco. L’aveva rimestato talmente bene che adesso la legna bruciava emanando lingue infernali, comunicando calore che lambiva persino i pensieri.</p><p>Annuì con la testa verso il soldato che all’istante comprese.</p><p>“L’abbiamo bruciato!”.</p><p>Bouillé rimase in silenzio, sorpreso e stizzito dalla risposta.</p><p>Adeline riprese a respirare…</p><p>Il soldato prese a sudare.</p><p>Gli altri due si mordevano nervosamente il labbro.</p><p> </p><p>“E chi v’avrebbe detto di fare una cosa del genere?” – tagliò corto Bouillé.</p><p>“Signore ecco…”.</p><p>Il soldato non ce la faceva più, non sapeva più dove appigliarsi.</p><p>Adeline decise che doveva prendersi un poco di quella responsabilità se voleva tenere lontano da sé il dubbio che ci fosse proprio lei dietro tutta quella faccenda,</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonate…” – sussurrò a denti stretti suscitando la sorpresa di Bouillé e del commensale.</p><p>Non s’era mai visto che una governante mettesse becco nella conversazione di un generale con i suoi sottoposti.</p><p>Bouillé la squadrò furioso, l’altra prese il coraggio a due mani.</p><p>“Temo sia stata colpa mia…”.</p><p>“Che vai dicendo?” – gridò Bouillé.</p><p>D’Iversay anche lui si decise a voltarsi per vedere meglio in faccia colei che s’era arrogata il diritto d’intervenire.</p><p> </p><p>“Sì…temo sia stato a causa mia…”.</p><p>“Spiegati Adeline…e prega che la spiegazione abbia un senso perché…”.</p><p>Bouillé tremava. Il suo piano messo all’angolo dalle parole d’una vecchia governante sfacciata.</p><p>“Ho detto io ai vostri soldati ch’era il caso di far sparire il cadavere…quell’uomo aveva due costole rotte…tre forse…e una gamba malconcia…nessuno ha immaginato che voi avreste voluto…oh…ecco…tenere il cadavere…per…oh cielo…che stupida sono stata!”.</p><p>Si morse il labbro Adeline.</p><p>“Lo comprendo solo ora! Ho capito…volevate…la sua famiglia…è così?”.</p><p>Balbettava Adeline, accennava ad ipotetiche quanto maldestre spiegazioni.</p><p>Bouillé rimaneva impassibile.</p><p>“Che hai fatto?” – le ringhiò contro.</p><p>“Ho solo temuto che se qualcuno l’avesse riconosciuto da morto…sì, insomma…temevo che voi avreste potuto avere dei problemi. Vi sono sempre stata devota signor generale e mai vorrei che una maldicenza mettesse a repentaglio il vostro onore e la vostra reputazione…se si fosse pensato…che...”.</p><p>
  <em>Foste stato voi!</em>
</p><p>Lo lasciò intendere Adeline, che a dirlo proprio non ci riusciva.</p><p>Una recita degna dei più infingardi e beceri teatrini di Parigi.</p><p>Il soldato sgranò gli occhi, la giustificazione era più che plausibile. Per un istante, uno solo, s’immaginò che quella vecchia governante ne sapesse davvero una più del diavolo e che allora quella non potesse essere che una strega…</p><p>Una dannata strega irlandese ch’era arrivata a scombussolare la vita degli integerrimi soldati francesi.</p><p> </p><p>Bouillé respirò piano tornando a guardare il proprio ospite che dal canto suo alzò le spalle, in segno d’apparente resa, mentre gli occhi commiseravano l’ignorante e deleteria fedeltà d’una governante ignorante che s’era permessa di dettare legge dove non avrebbe dovuto. Il motivo poteva anche essere riconosciuto valido. Restava l’intromissione, inaccettabile…</p><p> </p><p>“Ecco…”.</p><p>Adeline s’avvicinò un poco.</p><p>Il gesto sorprendente lo fu quasi più per i soldati che non per il generale.</p><p>All’apparenza solo uno straccio tra le mani. Scuro, l’odore ch’emanava era quello del sangue.</p><p>Quella era davvero una strega.</p><p> </p><p>“Questa era la sua camicia…come vedete…ha perso molto sangue. Allora non volevo si pensasse male di voi. Lo comprendere Signor Generale? Non volevo…perdonatemi…ho commesso una mancanza…”.</p><p>Una camicia fradicia di sangue rappreso. Così intrisa che doveva averne perduto parecchio il malcapitato proprietario.</p><p> </p><p>Il capo cosparso di cenere.</p><p>La prova della furia dei soldati, lì nella stoffa intrisa di sangue vecchio.</p><p> </p><p>“E sia…” – sibilò Bouillé – “Hai fatto male ma ti concedo d’averlo fatto per un motivo retto…”.</p><p>Adeline tirò un respiro fondo, così pure gli altri soldati.</p><p>“Adesso uscite tutti da qui e non una parola su questa faccenda, con nessuno…”.</p><p> </p><p>I soldati s’irrigidirono impettiti al saluto militare, mentre Adeline fece un inchino morbido, i denti stretti a sibilare un’ennesima richiesta di perdono a Notre Dame cui seguì il silenzio accusatore del padrone.</p><p> </p><p>“Questi servi!”.</p><p>Bouillé scagliò il tovagliolo sul tavolo.</p><p>“Encomiabile la vostra governante…” – sibilò D’Iversay cinico – “Ha escogitato una soluzione degna del nostro Monsieur de Paris…”.</p><p>Bouillé non sembrò altrettanto convinto.</p><p>“Ma sì…Damiens…o meglio le sue braccia, la gamba sinistra…e il tronco…vennero bruciati, alla fine…rammentate signor generale?”.</p><p>“Ero giovane allora…”.</p><p>“E sia…encomiabile dicevo…ma direi un po’ troppo invadente!”.</p><p>“Non immaginavo…”.</p><p>“Vi consiglio di prendere provvedimenti…”.</p><p>“Dovrei punirla?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro si pulì a sua volta la bocca. Appoggiò delicatamente il tovagliolo ed estrasse dal taschino una scatolina. L’aprì e con le dita pizzicò la polverina che annusò con un tiro unico e deciso.</p><p>“Non lo so…” – biascicò dubbioso – “Ieri sera…giù in paese…non abbiamo trovato ciò che cercavamo. Il Marchese de Ferriéres se n’è tornato a Parigi un poco deluso. Non fraintendetemi generale…ci siamo divertiti ma…ho avuto l’impressione che i vostri rispettabili contadini avessero deciso di disfarsi delle loro figliole!”.</p><p>L’affondo colpì, sarcastico.</p><p>“Che dite?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Sì…davvero…immaginavo di scovare carne…più tenera!”.</p><p>Bouillé negò con la testa. Non comprendeva…</p><p>“E poi mi avete detto che la vostra governante ha due figli…un maschio ed una femmina…”.</p><p>“Sì, ma la femmina è poco più che una bambina…” – obiettò il generale.</p><p>L’altro sorrise.</p><p>“Tanto meglio allora…” – mellifluo – “La vostra governante comprenderà le ragioni che v’imporranno di lasciare a me il compito di rimettere in chiaro i ruoli…”.</p><p>“Voi?”.</p><p> </p><p>La distinzione di rango valeva poco se per quanto nobili non si avevano i mezzi per accedere alla vita di corte e a muoversi di conseguenza.</p><p>D’Iversay era uno di questi nobili e l’ambizione gli aveva consentito d’individuare il Generale Bouillé come uno degli uomini che gli avrebbe permesso di ritrovare la serenità d’una vita agiata nonché un discreto patrimonio.</p><p>E, particolare non indifferente, il conte s’era ritrovato sorprendentemente vicino ai sistemi e ai modi dell’altro, tanto che s’era complimentato con lui quando il generale gli aveva sommariamente spiegato la faccenda del demone d’Avignone.</p><p>Tanto che D’Iversay, aveva chiosato che sarebbe bastato soprassedere alle richieste del Generale Jarjayes sul destino della figlia e sulle richieste di matrimonio del Tenente Girodel e…</p><p>E farla fuori subito, quella…</p><p>E che, però, a quel punto era un peccato, fosse morta nell’incendio della corte.</p><p>“Vedrò d’escogitare altro…” – sibilò D’Iversay – “Nel frattempo lasciate fare a me…”.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>17 agosto 1789, Parigi…</em>
</p><p>La folla della città, sempre la stessa.</p><p>All’alba, la folla aveva preso ad animarsi mentre la luce lambiva i muri delle case, i tetti d’ardesia, le finestre, i rosoni delle chiese, anche quelle più piccole, i sagrati punteggiati di scialli e sottane e volti contratti.</p><p>I fedeli dopo i vespri mattutini si riversavano nelle viuzze, avvolti dai sentori del pane e dal crescente rumore dei carri, dei passi, delle corse…</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…non ha senso…”.</p><p>Bernard aveva deciso d’accompagnarla, almeno oltre la Senna, che non era il caso di uscire da Port Saint Antoine, di nuovo. Non era il caso di rischiare d’imbattersi in altri soldati. Molti neppure conoscevano cosa fosse accaduto il quattordici e perché cinquanta avessero disertato e adesso chi era entrato nella Milizia Nazionale aveva intenzione di restarci, perché altrimenti davvero, ad alzare troppo la voce, a mostrarsi troppo aperti verso le idee che squassavano il guscio resinoso dell’Assemblea, si sarebbe rischiato di finire a marcire in una qualche prigione o peggio ancora appesi ai lampioni attorno alla Bastiglia.</p><p> </p><p>L’Hospital des Salpêtriére poteva essere il posto adeguato per sgusciare fuori dall’abbraccio soffocante della città. L’edificio era attorniato da alberi e stradelli, frequentato da malati di ogni genere, i gendarmi ci si tenevano lontano. Niente di meglio per uscire…</p><p>“Aspetta almeno Alain…”.</p><p>Insistette Bernard, nelle orecchie il pianto silenzioso della moglie, che li aveva osservati salire a cavallo e lasciare lentamente il quartiere.</p><p>Non le faceva bene a Rosalie.</p><p>Anche Bernard venne attraversato dal dubbio che quel saluto sarebbe stato definitivo.</p><p> </p><p>“No…”.</p><p>Il silenzio era stato rotto.</p><p>“Devo andare…se non troverò André…tornerò a casa…”.</p><p>Poche parole tanto per rassicurare l’amico. Che nemmeno lui ci credeva che lei avrebbe fatto così.</p><p>Poteva farlo subito e invece no, s’era messa in testa di finire nelle mani dell’uomo che l’aveva voluta morta.</p><p>Nulla aveva senso.</p><p>Il senso era nello sguardo che correva lontano, non verso un luogo, non verso un tempo ma verso una persona.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma…”.</p><p>Oscar trattenne il cavallo. Lo sapeva che l’altro aveva già compreso tutto e che tentava solo per affetto di trattenerla lì.</p><p>Il tono uscì severo.</p><p>“Bernard, tu conosci André! Conosci il suo valore, la sua forza e sai benissimo che lui non parlerà mai, qualunque cosa gli dovessero fare, in qualunque modo lo dovessero trattare. E questo mi fa paura…André…André non tradirà mai né me e nemmeno voi e nessun altro…se Bouillé era alla corte, se l’ha riconosciuto e l’ha preso…vorrà sapere questo da lui…”.</p><p>Bernard comprese.</p><p>C’era in gioco molto più che una storia d’amore, una storia d’amore folle e dannata.</p><p>“Questo potrebbe costagli la vita perché se Bouillè è arrivato a fare ciò che ha fatto…se è arrivato ad uccidere più di…”.</p><p>La mano tra i capelli, pesava la dannazione d’esser stata involontaria causa di quel massacro.</p><p>“Non riesco ad immaginare cosa potrebbe accadete. Devo trovarlo prima possibile. Se André non parlerà…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole morirono lì, tranciate dalla luce del giorno che avanzava limpida e feriva il cuore, non ci sarebbe mai stata luce abbastanza chiara da sollevare i sensi e lenire il vuoto.</p><p>Oscar non aveva nemmeno la forza di pensare e pronunciare quello che sarebbe stato il destino di André se la sua ipotesi fosse stata esatta.</p><p>“Allora…allora se dovessi trovarti in difficoltà non esitare a tornare qui. Il mio debito di riconoscenza non si estinguerà…vorrei accompagnarti…”.</p><p>“Devi state accanto a tua moglie. Non devi lasciarla, nemmeno per un istante. E prenditi cura anche di Mariel...quella donna ha sofferto...ma ha trovato la forza di sopravvivere. Lotta per loro Bernard...per le persone...non solo per gl’ideali…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si piantò sul giornalista.</p><p>Sorprendente fu la chiosa.</p><p>“Dobbiamo proteggere le persone che amiamo Bernard…prima di tutto…”.</p><p>Il pensiero era cambiato, divenendo chiaro…</p><p>Bernard si contrasse. Non era abituato a leggere l’intensità dell’affetto negli occhi dell’altra, seppure si rese conto che a modo suo quell’intensità era sempre stata lì, nascosta dall’uniforme, dallo sguardo severo, dalla freddezza del ruolo.</p><p> </p><p>“All’assemblea hanno approvato un nuovo giuramento per i soldati…” – balbettò Bernard per tentare di cambiare discorso. Ora era lui a ritrovarsi spiazzato. Aveva deciso di lottare per la libertà del popolo francese dalla schiavitù del rango e della povertà e dell’ingiustizia.</p><p>Ritrovarsi a discutere di sentimenti e di amore…</p><p> </p><p>“E adesso, allora, su cosa dovrebbero giurare?” – chiese Oscar sorridendo ed intuendo l’imbarazzo dell’altro.</p><p>“Alla nazione, al re, alla legge…” – disse Bernard.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Non pareva così differente il giuramento. No, la differenza era epocale…</p><p> </p><p>“Hai capito?”.</p><p>“Sì…”.</p><p>“D’ora in poi, i soldati dovranno giurare fedeltà non solo al re…il re…il re è diventato uguale alla nazione, cioè al popolo, ed alla legge. Non è più al di sopra di nessuno…”.</p><p>“Il re non è diverso dal suo popolo…” – chiosò Oscar tristemente – “Ti sembrerà strano quello che dico Bernard…”.</p><p>“No…non è strano…un tempo il povero Damiens ci rimise la vita per aver tentato di dimostrare che il sangue del re era uguale a quello di chiunque altro…”.</p><p>“E per questo è stato giustiziato…conosco la storia …” – un respiro più fondo. Le aveva fatto paura quella storia quando l’aveva letta, su quel libro, e poi Andrè gliel’aveva tolto dalle mani e per fortuna che c’era lui…</p><p>André c’era sempre.</p><p>“Io l’ho conosciuto il nostro re e…e credo non ci sia persona al mondo che si sia sentita più simile alla gente del suo popolo del nostro re…”.</p><p>“Ne convengo…Luigi XVI è una brava persona…i deputati credono alla sua buona fede…ma…”.</p><p>“E’ il re!” – concluse lei rassegnata.</p><p>“L’Assemblea non vuole la sua destituzione…crede anzi che il re potrebbe essere il garante del cambiamento, del nuovo corso…”.</p><p>Bernard tentava d’intravedere una via d’uscita.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio, lo scenario s’intuiva improbabile.</p><p>Il re non era solo una persona, era un’istituzione, una forma di governo. Discendeva da Dio…</p><p>Bernard proseguì: “Ma il re…il re deve comprendere che il popolo ha pari diritto di decidere del proprio destino. E’ il re che deve comprendere d’essere uguale ai suoi sudditi! No! Dannazione! Ai francesi! Non il contrario!”.</p><p>La parola suddito diveniva scomoda…</p><p>“Se il re non cederà al suo popolo, se non gli consentirà di governarsi da sé…”.</p><p>La mano si sollevò, il pugno si strinse, il tono del giornalista si fece severo.</p><p> </p><p>Uno strattone alle redini.</p><p>“Gli dei non cederanno facilmente il loro posto nell’Olimpo…” – chiosò stancamente lei.</p><p>Il riferimento non era al re…</p><p>Oscar guardò Bernard. Le forze iniziavano a mancare, i pensieri s’aggrovigliavano.</p><p>Lei aveva compiuto la sua scelta ma ora non aveva più importanza.</p><p>“Prenditi cura di Rosalie…”.</p><p>L’altro annuì.</p><p>Non c’era altro da spiegare.</p><p>“E salutami Alain…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il pertugio per uscire da Parigi si rivelò attraverso un filare di pioppi fitti che ostruivano la vista.</p><p>L’odore della città pareva essersi appiccicato addosso, ma l’urgenza di lasciarla e di sfuggire al suo abbraccio prevalse.</p><p>Un’ultima occhiata, di sfuggita, come stesse salutando una vecchia conoscenza che non poteva muoversi e restava lì, in attesa di un prossimo oppure lontano ritorno, a seconda di ciò che la Storia avrebbe stabilito.</p><p>Il cuore si contrasse.</p><p>Tornare a Parigi, forse un giorno…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sorprendente…</p><p>Gli uccelli regalavano al giorno gli ultimi canti, mentre nella campagna circostante i contadini si affrettavano a rientrare prima della notte.</p><p>Il cielo rosso fuoco era solcato da nuvole leggere, appena rosate, accompagnate dal un vento leggero, che scioglieva i ricordi.</p><p>Allungando lo sguardo lontano, percepì la distanza che la separava dal villaggio.</p><p>La striscia più scura della strada s’intravedeva a tagliare la collinetta e i campi abbandonati.</p><p>Ai lati si distinguevano le luci provenienti dalle povere case dei contadini.</p><p> </p><p>La dimora sobria e scura era adagiata dentro un fitto giardino di platani, bossi, rosai, ortensie, gardenie.</p><p>Tutto asciugato dall’afa e dal vento caldo.</p><p>Tutto immerso nell’ombra che volgeva alla notte.</p><p>Buio, intorno, il tiepido spicchio di luna, appena velato da nuvole bianche, che regalava la luce necessaria a riconoscere le statue di marmo, i sentierini, la fontana, pulita, l’acqua argentea appena increspata.</p><p>Si rammentò d’aver conosciuto una donna, un tempo, proprio in quella casa, quando s’era ritrovata ad attendere il padre, in visita al Generale Bouillé.</p><p>Aveva buona memoria, almeno di questo ringraziò sé stessa.</p><p>L’unico dubbio era se allora avesse già conosciuto André. Quello le sfuggiva…</p><p>Ma no, non doveva essere così.</p><p> </p><p>La vita per lei era divisa in due…</p><p>Prima e dopo.</p><p>Prima di conoscerlo e dopo…</p><p>Il dopo era tutto…</p><p>Dolore, affetto, silenzi, pugni, sorrisi, sguardi…</p><p>E poi labbra, braccia, pelle…</p><p>Si morse il labbro.</p><p> </p><p>Sorprendente…</p><p>Nessuna guardia, segno che quell’uomo lì si sentiva al sicuro, oppure che non c’era, o forse le sentinelle erano impegnate a gozzovigliare.</p><p>Ne vide una da lontano…</p><p>Attese il passaggio e poi proseguì.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Non aveva mai agito in modo così sconsiderato.</p><p>Chissà se quella donna, la governante, stava ancora in quella casa?</p><p>Pensieri assurdi, ricordi ridicoli del passato mescolati all’urgenza greve del presente.</p><p> </p><p>Scavalcò un piccolo terrazzo che dava sul cortile.</p><p>Le case dei nobili, anche quelle di campagna, in fondo erano tutte uguali, costruite per soddisfare gusti comuni che non tenevano minimamente conto della necessità di proteggere chi ci abitava.</p><p><em>Peggio per te generale!</em> – pensò Oscar – <em>Così sarà più semplice trovarti!</em></p><p>Anche la posizione delle stanze era più o meno simile a quanto ricordava.</p><p>Entrò in una grande stanza buia.</p><p> </p><p>Sorprendente…</p><p>Nessuna guardia…</p><p>Solo una misera candela rischiarava le pareti cupe. Il fuoco nel camino quasi spento e un altro moccolo alla scrivania…</p><p>Nessun respiro.</p><p>L’ombra del corpo massiccio si rifletteva alla parete.</p><p>Ad essa si unì l’ombra esile e leggera.</p><p>Le dita si strinsero all’impugnatura della pistola, quella che Bernard era riuscito a procurarle.</p><p>Poche pallottole, aveva avuto tempo di caricarla.</p><p>Il grilletto scattò un poco, solo un poco, la bocca dell’arma adesso stava lì, appoggiata alla tempia dell’uomo assorto alla scrivania, le mani congiunte a studiare una piantina.</p><p> </p><p>Quello percepì il contrarsi del grilletto.</p><p>“Chi siete?” – chiese severo Bouillé, senza tradire emozione.</p><p>Il generale non era mai stato timoroso, di questo Oscar ne aveva avuto contezza da sempre.</p><p>L’orgoglio ed il senso dell’onore sorreggevano il disprezzo del pericolo.</p><p> </p><p>“Le mani sul tavolo…Signor Generale…”.</p><p>Quello la riconobbe la voce e se lei avesse potuto osservare la faccia dell’altro gli avrebbe letto lo stupore e la rabbia e la stizza d’essersi sbagliato.</p><p>“Voi…”.</p><p>“Le mani…sul tavolo…” – ripeté lei.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani s’allungarono sul tavolo.</p><p>Una cordella sottile corse attorno al collo, stretta a sufficienza per tenerlo lì il novello prigioniero, immobilizzato alla spalliera della sedia.</p><p>Pochi passi all’indietro a chiudere a chiave la porta.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio, il respiro faticoso dell’uomo, il fremito delle mani, quando quello intravide il volto dell’altra, una specie di fantasma resuscitato dall’Inferno.</p><p>Forse all’Inferno non c’era mai finito quel fantasma.</p><p>Però…</p><p> </p><p>La mente dell’uomo prese a correre alle parole scambiate con i suoi soldati, poche ore prima, quando quelli gli avevano confermato d’aver ammazzato il prigioniero, seppure d’aver dato retta all’insensata idea della governante di bruciare il corpo.</p><p>S’era detto che non avrebbe avuto più importanza, s’era detto che un altro sistema per sapere se Jarjayes aveva tradito l’avrebbe trovato.</p><p>Quello che gli premeva era che il prigioniero non fosse più nella sua casa.</p><p>Era morto e non gli avrebbe creato più problemi.</p><p>Un semplice attendente, un Soldato della Guardia disertore…</p><p>Chi altri mai l’avrebbe cercato?</p><p>Nessuno.</p><p>La conclusione logica e plausibile s’era infranta lì, gli occhi piantati sull’altra, la bocca chiusa perché il desiderio di sapere era più forte di quello di chiedere aiuto.</p><p>O meglio…</p><p> </p><p>Il desiderio di colpire s’innalzò e Bouillé rimase fermo in attesa di conoscere le intenzioni dell’altra che, a quel punto, non parevano essere poi così ignote.</p><p>L’aveva visto il terrore scorrere sulla faccia di quell’uomo quando gli aveva rivelato che quella era morta, bruciata e sepolta nella corte di straccioni e disperati, una reazione che non aveva lasciato dubbi sul fatto che quella si nascondesse davvero là dentro.</p><p>E così l’aveva dato per scontato, lui, che il corpo non era stato ritrovato perché distrutto dal fuoco.</p><p>L’aveva creduto…</p><p>Mai come in quel momento si disse che il tempismo dei soldati idioti e della governate impicciona gli avrebbero fornito un’arma formidabile per colpire molto più a fondo l’avversario che gli stava di fronte.</p><p> </p><p>La luce fioca della candela restituiva un altro scenario.</p><p>I capelli biondi…</p><p>Il viso bianco e lo sguardo…</p><p>Gli occhi…</p><p>Quelli che gli avevano fiammeggiato di fronte sostenendo parole di sfida e tradimento.</p><p>
  <em>Non posso farlo. Non posso eseguire i vostri ordini…</em>
</p><p>Il sangue era ribollito dalla rabbia per l’offesa ed il tradimento.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo cupo, severo e tagliente.</p><p>Lo aveva visto ancora e ora se lo ritrovava davanti…</p><p>E se quella era lì era segno ch’era in cerca di qualcuno.</p><p> </p><p>La pistola venne riposta.</p><p>Il coltello riverberò livido davanti alla faccia dell’altro…</p><p> </p><p>“Siete ancora viva…” – grugnì Bouillé faticando a respirare.</p><p>“Vostro malgrado…” – annuì lei cinica.</p><p>L’altro tacque. Non aveva molto da dire, che il proprio disappunto lo aveva già manifestato a parole e a gesti, non da ultimo aveva fatto ammazzare parecchia gente ed infine quel dannato disertore.</p><p>“Vi consiglio di non fiatare…” – proseguì lei muovendo un poco il coltello puntato alla gola.</p><p> </p><p>La voce uscì calma.</p><p>Oscar arrivò di fronte all’altro.</p><p>Sorprendente per Bouillé.</p><p>Solo il tavolo li separava.</p><p>“Come vedete non ho nulla da perdere…” – gli sibilò sottintendendo che s’era arrivata fin lì non era certo per coraggio.</p><p> </p><p>Una smorfia di compatimento.</p><p>Quella era viva, per Bouillé era già uno smacco.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove si trova André Grandier, Signor Generale?”.</p><p>Una domanda. Una sola.</p><p>Una risposta. Una sola.</p><p>Nessun’altra richiesta.</p><p>Nessuna.</p><p>Non c’era tempo per altro.</p><p> </p><p>Un battito ed il respiro si perse.</p><p>Oscar guardò l’uomo, lo sguardo impassibile comunicava che l’altro sapeva qualcosa, in difetto avrebbe accusato di non avere idea di cosa o di chi si stesse parlando.</p><p>“Il vostro attendente…” – sussurrò il generale.</p><p>Quello glielo doveva far sapere che tutti e due si riferivano alla stessa persona.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non rispose, così rispondendo.</p><p>Il volto impassibile.</p><p>Nessuna emozione che l’inducesse a tradirsi e a concedere all’altro d’avere buon gioco delle informazioni che poteva nascondere.</p><p>Non glielo doveva far sapere che tutta la sua vita era lì, nelle mani dell’altro, nella risposta a quella domanda.</p><p> </p><p>Non riuscì subito a percepire il timbro della voce e poi il tono e poi le parole.</p><p>Vide la bocca del generale aprirsi…</p><p>Suoni articolati che la mente non riuscì a reggere, nel senso compiuto delle parole che scivolarono via, incapaci di restare ancorate alla coscienza.</p><p>
  <em>Non può essere…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>“E’ morto!” – sibilò il generale – “E’ stato catturato a Parigi…alla corte dei miracoli…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole rimbombarono nella loro logica sequenza. Ordinata, lugubre, compatta e verosimile.</p><p><em>La corte dei miracoli…</em>- ripeté Oscar.</p><p>Il pensiero che André era tornato a Parigi…</p><p>Aveva visto…</p><p>Però c’era quella parola, quell’altra che non riusciva a ripetersi...</p><p>Tutto filava, quella parola no.</p><p>Il corpo, il proprio, l’aveva percepito il significato di quella parola, la coscienza no.</p><p>Aveva preso a tremare, senza consapevolezza.</p><p>La gola s’era asciugata, di colpo.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro proseguì, i dettagli erano importanti, in essi si celava la veridicità del racconto che quindi avrebbe sortito l’effetto d’affondare come una lama affilata nella coscienza dell’altra, convincendola che tutto era vero.</p><p>“Era proprio là fuori…cercava voi sapete…”.</p><p>
  <em>Cercava me…non può che essere così…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I miei l’hanno preso e poi l’hanno ammazzato!”.</p><p>La risolutezza si mescolò all’arroganza ed alla convinzione che se quella donna era lì e stava rischiando la vita per stare lì, davanti a lui, a chiedere conto della sorte d’un misero servo di famiglia, uno dei suoi soldati, ciò dava la conferma del loro legame e delle supposizioni fatte dopo l’assalto alla Bastiglia.</p><p>Quelli s’erano rintanati nella pancia di Parigi…</p><p>E c’erano rimasti fino a quando il soldato ne era uscito ed era stato catturato.</p><p> </p><p>La voleva morta, Bouillé, quella…</p><p>E se non c’era riuscito ad ammazzarla prima, poteva riuscirci adesso, in una maniera così atroce che nemmeno lui avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.</p><p>Perché inventare una menzogna?</p><p>Perché non raccontarle la verità, ben più devastante e tale da ferire più della lama d’una spada?</p><p>Questo voleva Bouillé.</p><p>Ferire l’altra, annientarla, come lei lo aveva umiliato di fronte ai suoi soldati e poi di fronte alle gerarchie militari, quando la notizia dell’insubordinazione del comandante dei Soldati della Guardia era passata di bocca in bocca.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale rimase a fissare l’altra.</p><p>Gli occhi sgannati, persi nel vuoto, nel buio della stanza e delle parole che l’avevano trafitta.</p><p>“State mentendo…non è la verità...”.</p><p>La voce uscì a stento, sibilata.</p><p>L’opposizione pareva vana, senza appigli.</p><p>Bouillé avrebbe potuto anche mentire ma si comprendeva che l’odio che l’animava era così fondo e teso e pieno che una menzogna non avrebbe potuto ferire a pari misura.</p><p>La verità sì.</p><p>Non c’era nulla di così potente come la verità per torturare ed annientare.</p><p>Era ciò che voleva quello.</p><p> </p><p>La tortura prese forma, attraversando la mano ch’ebbe un tremito e l’uomo tentò d’arretrare, un respiro secco, per non subire il movimento oscillatorio della lama che puntava ancora alla gola.</p><p>Oscar lo guardò.</p><p>Ripeté l’ultima parola che aveva ascoltato, una, due, tre volte, come per darle senso, un senso che non fosse il reale significato ma altro significato, diverso che in quel momento le sfuggiva.</p><p>
  <em>Morto… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come sarebbe a dire…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ stato ucciso?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo tremava, aveva già compreso.</p><p>La mente non, non l’accettava.</p><p>L’intuì Bouillé e come in un combattimento reale, quando, dopo aver ferito l’avversario, si procede all’affondo, al colpo di grazia, proseguì.</p><p>“Aveva la vostra stessa espressione…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si riebbe, guardò l’altro, l’interrogò con gli occhi.</p><p>
  <em>La mia espressione?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che significa la mia espressione?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sì, l’espressione che avete ora. Era la stessa che aveva lui quando gli ho detto che voi eravate morta! Ch’ero riuscito ad ammazzarvi incendiando il palazzo!”.</p><p>“La mia stessa espressione…la mia espressione…” - parole ripetute, articolate a mala pena, il suono informe, incomprensibile.</p><p> </p><p>Bouillé doveva aver saputo che loro erano lì, alla corte.</p><p>Il quadro si ricomponeva allora, in una stringente catarsi di forze che s’era chiusa a soffocare la residua speranza.</p><p> </p><p>“Gramigna…” – ghignò quello – “Quella gente era solo gramigna che infestava la città! Sapete…io l’ho capito chi è il vero demonio adesso! Il popolo di Francia! Quello che ha imposto ai soldati di giurare fedeltà non solo al nostro re ma anche alla nazione ed alla legge! Capite? Il re…il nostro re sarebbe uguale alla nazione?! E alla legge? Inaudito! Una vergogna! E allora mi sono detto che quella dannata gramigna bisognava estirparla, bruciarla…ne era sfuggita una piantaccia…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André è morto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…lui non è morto…non può essere…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non è vero…sta mentendo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Non è vero…”.</p><p>La voce uscì netta. Non era vero e lei non ci credeva, non poteva…</p><p>“Perché dovrei mentirvi?” – obiettò cinico l’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Il tono basso, le parole scandite quasi a far comprendere appieno il significato.</p><p>“Lo conoscevo…l’ho visto tante volte accanto a voi. Mi ricordavo di lui, aveva una cicatrice sull’occhio sinistro. Non è vero dite? Sapete perché è morto? Non ha voluto dirmi nulla su di voi e su quelli che vi hanno aiutato a nascondervi…è per questo che è morto! Per proteggere voi! Pensateci! Lo conoscevate meglio di me. Credete che uno come quello avrebbe parlato? Pensate se non può essere accaduto proprio così?!”.</p><p>La voce scivolò verso il tono di cinica soddisfazione.</p><p>Se anche non aveva armi in mano il generale era riuscito a colpire.</p><p> </p><p>Lo comprese dall’espressione e…</p><p>“Non vi sta bene vero?”.</p><p>No, non era quello…</p><p>Era tutto assurdo e adesso la voce dell’altro lei non la voleva sentire più.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non riuscì a pensare più a nulla. Come se la morte stesse attraversando la carne e il cuore e l’anima e la coscienza.</p><p>Solo che la morte ad un certo punto ti porta con sé e con essa se ne vanno il dolore e la disperazione.</p><p>Lei era ancora lì, viva, eppure era come se fosse morta.</p><p>Il sangue s’era fermato.</p><p>Le braccia e le gambe non sembravano avere più forza di muoversi.</p><p>Il respiro.</p><p>Il respiro non la sorreggeva più.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo ondeggiò, come stesse per crollare.</p><p>“Non è vero…non ci credo…state mentendo...perché?” – gridò stavolta, seppure le pareva di non riuscire ad ascoltare neppure la propria voce.</p><p>“Non avete il diritto ad una risposta!” – ruggì l’altro, la gola impigliata, il respiro mozzato, lo sforzo d’infierire sorretto dall’odio – “Voi siete una traditrice! Della corona, del vostro titolo, del vostro rango! Avete aiutato quella gentaglia ad abbattere la Bastiglia! Non meritate d’essere trattata come una nobile. Mi avete disubbidito e mi avete reso ridicolo di fronte ai miei soldati! Non potevo accettarlo! No!”.</p><p>
  <em>Per questo dunque?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per questo? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La vita di un uomo vale così poco se per lavare un tradimento è necessario uccidere qualcuno? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Può un essere dirsi umano ed arrivare a tanto?</em>
</p><p>Se lo chiedeva Oscar…</p><p>Le tempie pulsavano impazzite. Domande inutili, senza senso…</p><p>Che importava ormai?</p><p> </p><p>“Non avevo più bisogno di lui!” – proseguì l’altro isterico – “Un servo! A chi sarebbe interessata la sua vita? Il corpo è stato bruciato! Come un regicida! Dovreste esser fiera che sia stato trattato alla stessa maniera di quelli!”.</p><p>
  <em>Che sta dicendo quest’uomo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André è morto…il corpo bruciato…come fosse un traditore…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E’ solo colpa tua….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se non avessi fatto quella scelta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se semplicemente avessi lasciato l’uniforme come t’aveva chiesto tuo padre, non saremmo arrivati a questo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André sarebbe ancora vivo…ancora…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Prese a fissare l’altro avanti a sé. In realtà non lo vedeva…</p><p>Doveva convincersi ma non ci riusciva…</p><p>Sentiva che l’odio rovesciatole addosso dall’altro, sì, quello era vero, e allora era dall’odio che si poteva dedurre la verità di ciò che affermava.</p><p>Uno scenario logico, plausibile…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Era un uomo quello?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Com’era potuto accadere una cosa del genere?</em>
</p><p>No, continuava a non credere alle parole…</p><p>La volontà tentava di sopraffare la logica.</p><p>Si sforzava di restare lucida e d’imporsi di non accettare ciò che le era sbattuto in faccia, ma sentiva che, inesorabilmente, il suo mondo e la sua esistenza stavano morendo lì, in quella camera buia, in quella dolce notte d’estate.</p><p>Prima era vissuta nell’attesa di sapere dove lui fosse.</p><p>Prima c’era l’attesa…</p><p>Almeno quella…</p><p>Ora era finito tutto.</p><p>Non c’era più nulla per cui valesse la pena vivere.</p><p>Nulla per lei che avesse senso.</p><p>Né cercarlo, né fuggire, né riuscire a mettere in salvo sé stessa perché solo così avrebbe messo in salvo André.</p><p> </p><p>Il sorriso beffardo e disgustoso accennato sul viso dell’uomo incrociò gli occhi di lei, quasi trasparenti, vuoti, freddi ed infinitamente lontani.</p><p> </p><p>La mano si sollevò decisa, il pugnale virò verso il basso giù…</p><p>Il grido…</p><p>Il volo della lama trapassò la mano sul tavolo.</p><p>L’altro non se l’aspettava e rimase lì, incredulo, inciso dal dolore lancinante che trafiggeva l’orgoglio di non cedere e non fiatare.</p><p>Il coltello si piantò nel legno, la mano in mezzo…</p><p>Un rantolo e poi un urlo spezzò il silenzio.</p><p> </p><p>Tonfi alla porta presero a rimbombare nella stanza. Quelli fuori avevano sentito…</p><p>La testa prese a negare…</p><p>“Vai all’Inferno!” – gridò il generale portandosi la mano libera su quella inchiodata al tavolo, mentre il collo era immobilizzato allo schienale della sedia.</p><p> </p><p>Un istante…</p><p>La porta stava cedendo e lei era lì, incapace di muoversi e di cedere all’idea di uscire e lasciare quella stanza che presto si sarebbe riempita di persone, di soldati.</p><p>Tutto sarebbe finito lì.</p><p>Salvarsi non aveva più senso…</p><p> </p><p>“Vieni via!”.</p><p>Le spalle afferrate e chiuse. Il corpo quasi sollevato da terra e trascinato indietro.</p><p>La coda dell’occhio scorse la corporatura massiccia ch’era sbucata alle spalle dalla stessa finestra da cui era entrata lei…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ventisei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ventisei</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>17 agosto 1789, Limours, poco prima di mezzanotte…</em>
</p><p>“Dannazione…”.</p><p>Ci stava mettendo tutta la forza che aveva in corpo per trascinarsela via, via da lì, dalla stanza dove s’era consumata la più atroce delle vendette.</p><p> </p><p>E lei nemmeno fiatava.</p><p>No, gli pareva non respirasse più. Era diverso da quando se l’era portata via da sotto Pont Notre Dame mentre sibilavano addosso le pallottole dei soldati e tutt’e due avevano negli occhi il volto di André, il corpo trafitto.</p><p>“Andiamo forza…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciami andare…Alain…” – un sussurro. Atroce sarebbe stato salvarsi, di nuovo, questa volta c’era da crederci che la realtà non sarebbe mai potuta mutare.</p><p>“Corri!”.</p><p>“No…”.</p><p>Uno strattone, il braccio imprigionato e tenuto stretto, bloccato, i passi correvano attraversando il parco buio, il vento agitava le fronde e sollevava le foglie e l’aria prendeva a caricarsi di polvere e odore umido di pioggia.</p><p>Alle spalle altre grida, altri passi frenetici.</p><p> </p><p>Grosse gocce attraversarono il calore della notte piantandosi addosso, mozzando il respiro fradicio di sudore e rabbia.</p><p>Tutto perduto e lei sarebbe voluta restare lì, non c’era da andare da nessuna parte.</p><p> </p><p>Giù, giù verso la strada che portava verso il paese mentre luci lontane guidavano gli occhi e le orecchie attendevano gli spari da dietro.</p><p>“Perché?” – flebile - “Perché?”.</p><p>“Che diavolo è successo?” – chiese Alain tirandosi dietro le redini del cavallo dell’altra.</p><p>Un urlo lancinante squarciò il silenzio polveroso della tempesta che giungeva a ritardare la ricerca dei fuggitivi.</p><p>Il viso al cielo ormai cupo e nero…</p><p>Improvvisi bagliori di luce squarciavano le nubi rivelando oscuri ricami intarsiati nel nulla.</p><p> </p><p>Bouillé era immobile, la fronte imperlata di sudore, bianco in viso, gli occhi fissi alla mano anch’essa immobile, il coltello piantato attraverso la carne.</p><p>“Che è successo?”.</p><p>D’Iversay s’era precipitato dentro, la porta sfondata a calci, basito mentre due domestici sgranarono gli occhi incapaci di muoversi e comprendere che fare.</p><p>Dietro di loro il soldatino Ermieé Maurice, atterrito.</p><p> </p><p>“Togliete il coltello dannati idioti!” – prese a contorcersi il generale.</p><p>“Ma chi…”.</p><p>“Quella donna…quella…”.</p><p>L’altro non comprendeva. Bouillé gridò di nuovo mentre i due servitori gli giravano attorno e tentavano d’estrarre il coltello.</p><p>Uno corse via, c’era bisogno d’un medico e nel paese non ce n’erano.</p><p>“Facciamo preparare la carrozza Signor Generale…la riportiamo a Parigi…”.</p><p>“Stringi la fasciatura!” – sibilò d’Iversay all’ordine dell’uomo che reggeva la mano.</p><p>Guardò il generale, interrogandolo con gli occhi.</p><p>“E’ ancora viva…”.</p><p>“Quella…donna?” – la domanda sottintendeva la risposta.</p><p>D’Iversay comprese, all’istante venne attraversato da un moto di rivincita.</p><p>Forse non tutto era perduto e i suoi intenti potevano passare anche per altra via.</p><p>Lo sguardo si strinse, intuì che da quella storia poteva cavare più di quello che aveva sperato.</p><p>C’era il bando capitale…</p><p>Un possibile ricatto al padre di…quella…e chissà che alto…</p><p> </p><p>Il generale venne fatto alzare, una giacca buttata sulle spalle, la fasciatura stretta per evitare che si dissanguasse.</p><p>“D’Iversay vi ordino di trovarla! E se volete potete anche ammazzarla!”.</p><p>Inciampò l’ufficiale che la stilettata gli attraversò i muscoli, i nervi erano già saltati via da un pezzo.</p><p>Prese a farneticare mentre sputava a terra e il soldatino tentava di rialzarlo.</p><p>S’attaccò all’uniforme del giovane, tirandolo a sé, piantandogli occhi furiosi addosso: “Gliel’ho detto a quella che il suo soldato è morto! Lo cercava qui e allora finalmente gliel’ho detto ch’è morto! Non credo che andrà lontano! Sara facile ritrovarla!”.</p><p>Doveva sputar fuori la geniale idea d’essersi preso un’immediata rivincita.</p><p> </p><p>“Signore…ecco…” – prese a deglutire terrore il giovane soldato.</p><p>L’esitazione tradì il soldatino Ermieé Maurice.</p><p>“Maledetta…” – ripeté Bouillé per convincersi che almeno un pezzo di quel dannato piano fosse andato come voleva – “Quell’uomo è morto e gliel’ho detto…è quello che si merita quella maledetta…”.</p><p>Rise sguaiatamente.</p><p>Tornò ad incrociare lo sguardo del soldato. Fu costretto a sgranare gli occhi di fronte all’insolito nervosismo dell’altro.</p><p>“Fate presto altrimenti giuro che…maledizione!”.</p><p>“Eccellenza…noi faremo…il possibile…” – balbettò il giovane.</p><p>Era troppo giovane…</p><p>Aveva forse sedici anni.</p><p> </p><p>Bouillé si contrasse. Deglutì a fatica che qualcosa non tornava…</p><p>Gli lesse dentro, all’ingenuità dell’altro. Un tremito…</p><p>“E’ morto vero? Quel prigioniero è morto?” – chiese istintivamente per rassicurarsi in un moto d’innervosita lamentela.</p><p> </p><p>Il soldato non rispose. Prese a farfugliare, tanto che il generale si sedette a terra lì, mentre d’Iversay era rimasto in piedi ad osservare la scena.</p><p>Decise d’intervenire perché ogni particolare gli sarebbe tornato utile e quel soldato era troppo giovane per essere capace d’inventarsi altre menzogne.</p><p>L’afferrò per la giacca spingendolo verso il muro. L’issò su, stringendo il collo.</p><p>“Che avete combinato?” – chiese Bouillé da terra – “E’ morto?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Signore…veramente…quello è...”.</p><p>D’Iversay strinse ancora.</p><p>Al soldatino mancò il respiro.</p><p>“Fuggito…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>S’intuiva solo il sibilo di rabbia che sgusciava dalle labbra contratte di Bouillé a terra, gli occhi sgranati nel vuoto, il respiro affannato.</p><p>“Che stai dicendo? Quei tre mi hanno detto che è morto! L’hanno ammazzato!!”.</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay spinse il soldatino ancora di più contro la parete.</p><p>Quello era troppo giovane per tentare di trovare una via d’uscita, anche se sapeva che gli altri tre lo avrebbero fatto a pezzi.</p><p>“Quando siamo andati per eseguire i vostri ordini…quello non c’era…sì insomma non era più nella sua cella. Pare sia scappato e non siamo ancora riusciti a trovarlo. Lo stiamo cercando…”.</p><p>Il soldatino si permise di omettere che in realtà l’ordine di ammazzare il prigioniero non era stato eseguito subito, ch’era stato proprio per quel ritardo che l’altro era riuscito a scappare.</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay mollò la presa, quella era questione sorprendente, inaspettata.</p><p>Non poteva sperare di meglio.</p><p>Non gli era andata giù che il suo piano fosse stato mandato a puttane perché i soldati s’erano disfatti del corpo del prigioniero. Ora che si sapeva che non c’era nemmeno un corpo, tutto tornava al punto di partenza…</p><p> </p><p>“Maledetti idioti!” – tuonò Bouillé – “Che vi è saltato in mente di mentirmi? Vi siete fatti scappare il prigioniero e mi avevate detto di averlo ucciso e ora scopro che anche quella donna è viva. Io vi mando alla forca! Tutti quanti!”.</p><p>“Aspettate generale…” – d’Iversay s’intromise.</p><p>L’altro respirava a fatica a terra, avvinghiato alla mano trafitta.</p><p>“Potrebbe essere meglio così…”.</p><p>“Che dite conte? Questi idioti non hanno eseguito i miei ordini…”.</p><p>“Ma voi avete fatto credere a quella donna che invece così è stato…” – sibilò mellifluo il conte – “Perché quella sarebbe venuta fin qui per sapere d’un suo soldato…se non perché la vita di quel servo a quanto pare le sta a cuore!?”.</p><p>Bouillé digrignò i denti. Non gl’importava molto in quel momento.</p><p>Si alzò aiutato dal domestico.</p><p>“Vai a chiamare quegl’imbecilli!” – sibilò all’ordine del soldatino che barcollava e faticava a stare in piedi. Quello corse via in un lampo.</p><p>“Maledetti…” – continuò Bouillé di nuovo alle prese con il proprio onore calpestato dagli incapaci.</p><p>La rabbia era tale da offuscare altri ragionamenti.</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay rimase zitto. Gli mancavano molti dettagli di quella faccenda e non aprì bocca nemmeno quando i tre soldati, quelli che di solito stavano alle calcagna del generale, si ritrovarono nella stanza, sull’attenti, gli occhi immobili ed il colorito cereo.</p><p>Lo avevano capito che la menzogna era stata smascherata. Ermieé Maurice non venne degnato neppure d’uno sguardo.</p><p>Bouillé non ci girò tanto attorno.</p><p> </p><p>“Il prigioniero è scappato…” – sottinteso fosse un’affermazione, non una domanda.</p><p>I tre erano ammutoliti.</p><p>La risposta era implicita.</p><p>“Signore…lo stiamo cercando…è ferito…è probabile sia già morto…” – balbettò quello che aveva sempre avuto l’onore e l’onere di parlare per primo, rammentandosi le giustificazione tirate fuori dalla vecchia governante.</p><p>
  <em>La strega…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’ufficiale s’avvicinò.</p><p>“Lo voglio morto! Non voglio sia solo probabile!” – sibilò Bouillé.</p><p>I tre tacquero. Non aveva senso giustificarsi. La mancanza era loro. Non era il caso d’aggiungere altri particolari.</p><p>“Trovateli! Tutti e due!” – gridò prendendo a camminare a fatica fuori dalla stanza - “D’Iversay…avete detto che volete quelle terre? Bene…è arrivato il momento di dimostrare di cosa siete capace…trovateli…e poi ne riparleremo…questi imbecilli…gli darete voi gli ordini…”.</p><p>“Al vostro servizio eccellenza…”.</p><p>Il sorriso di compiacimento del conte accompagnò i passi dell’ufficiale che scomparve nel corridoio.</p><p>D’Iversay s’affacciò alla finestra…</p><p>Vide la carrozza partire.</p><p>Se non sarebbero state le terre dei Jarjayes, per il momento si sarebbe accontentato della servitù e dei soldati di Bouillé.</p><p>Lo sguardo si posò sul soldatino ch’era rimasto lì, impietrito e dolorante, e sugli altri tre che pareva avessero smesso di respirare.</p><p>“Avete sentito il generale…abbiamo l’ordine di trovare il prigioniero…come si chiama…”.</p><p>“Grandier…signore…André Grandier…”.</p><p>“Bene…e poi si deve cercare un’altra persona…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>I tre sgranarono gli occhi.</p><p>“Oscar François de Jarjayes…” – precisò D’Iversay.</p><p>Il nome mozzò il respiro.</p><p>“Ma…signore…quella…è morta…” – s’azzardò a contestare uno dei tre.</p><p>“Sì…è talmente morta che è stata qui poco fa e ha piantato un coltello nella mano del vostro padrone!” – proseguì d’Iversay soddisfatto, ghignando di fronte alla stupidità degli altri.</p><p>I soldati ondeggiarono, le voci impigliate nella gola.</p><p>“E’ viva…”.</p><p>“A quanto pare sì…”.</p><p>La chiosa melliflua e cinica s’impennò rovesciando addosso ai tre l’ordine di uscire e darsi da fare a cercare quei due che tanto lontano non potevano essere andati.</p><p>Per conto suo lui conosceva solo la donna…</p><p>L’aveva vista spesso a corte.</p><p>Il soldato no, non aveva idea di che faccia avesse.</p><p>“Datevi da fare! Rivoltate questo dannato paese…chiedete a tutti e fateglielo capire a questi zotici che non conviene recitare la parte dei sordi e dei ciechi!”.</p><p>I tre scattarono sull’attenti.</p><p> </p><p>Un ultimo avvertimento…</p><p>“Non una parola con nessuno! Nemmeno con quella serva. Se scopro che avete parlato…non vedrete più la luce del sole…”.</p><p>Non poteva essere che la serva non sapesse nulla.</p><p>Si doveva capire il ruolo della misera comparsa che s’era arrogata il diritto di dirigere la rappresentazione e magari ripagarla con la stessa moneta, ripristinando ruoli e parti.</p><p> </p><p>La polvere aveva sfregiato la vista.</p><p>L’odore della pioggia risaliva adesso prepotente dalle zolle rovesciate e spoglie, abbracciando il filare di cipressi che conduceva al camposanto. Ci affondavano dentro il fango che aveva preso a scendere obliquo, lungo il sentiero.</p><p>Almeno i cani non avrebbero potuto seguire una pista.</p><p> </p><p>Pensiero dannato, che quando si è in fuga, non si ha il tempo di piangere ed imprecare e perdersi, a tutto ci si deve appigliare per scomparire e far perdere le tracce del proprio passaggio.</p><p>In quello stato non si poteva andar troppo lontano. Era necessario decidere in fretta.</p><p>Correre via fin dove avessero avuto forza i cavalli, ma gli animali avevano tutt’e due un giorno di galoppo da Parigi.</p><p>Oppure ficcarsi dentro il paese e sperare nell’abbraccio di un rifugio e sperare di non divenire merce di scambio tra i gendarmi e chi avesse intuito di guadagnare qualche soldo vendendo la testa di due fuggitivi.</p><p>In realtà non c’era molta scelta.</p><p>Alain fu costretto ad abbracciarla che quasi lei cadde da cavallo, incapace di tenersi salda e tenere le redini.</p><p> </p><p>“Che è successo?” - Alain le piantò gli occhi addosso - “E’ da stamattina che ti cerco…prima da Bernard…te n’eri già andata quando sono arrivato e lui mi ha detto che saresti venuta fino a Limours…la casa del generale…tu sei pazza…che ti è saltato in mente di entrare là dentro?”.</p><p> </p><p>La voce uscì piano mentre il respiro cedeva.</p><p>“André…”.</p><p>“Che hai saputo? Quello c’entra…sa dov’è André?”.</p><p>Il riassunto d’una ipotesi assurda che però tanto campata per aria non s’era dimostrata.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ morto…”.</p><p>Le dita strinsero le spalle.</p><p>“Che…stai dicendo…” – sillabò Alain mentre la gola si chiudeva.</p><p>Gli occhi negli occhi non più spalancati ma umidi mentre il respiro scivolava via, nel nulla.</p><p>Alain si permise di scostare i capelli dal viso fradicio.</p><p>“Che stai…dicendo?” – chiese di nuovo.</p><p>Le mani racchiusero il viso, lo strinsero, per trattenerlo lì…</p><p>“E’ morto…l’hanno trovato Alain e…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani grandi del soldato trattennero la testa che s’irrigidì prima di cedere mentre i muscoli cedevano e si abbandonavano.</p><p>“Non può essere…” – sibilò Alain – “Non ci credo…”.</p><p>Nemmeno lui poteva accettare una simile realtà.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro grido ed il corpo prese a ribellarsi per sgusciare via e tornare sulla strada, così sarebbe stato inevitabile esser scovati ed ammazzati.</p><p>La mano del soldato fu costretta a premere sulla bocca: “No…non gridare…”.</p><p>L’istinto di non cedere alla pazzia del dolore s’impose e la stretta di Alain si fece più tesa e potente.</p><p>La mano sulla bocca, l’abbraccio stretto, perché il corpo non si ribellasse all’istinto di salvarsi…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar forzò la presa, la coscienza incisa dalle parole dell’avversario, logiche, stringenti, impossibili da scalfire.</p><p>Ci scivolava dentro, sempre di più, ogni istante, non riusciva a scansarle, a ritenerle inverosimili.</p><p>Analoga congettura aveva attraversato la mente durante il viaggio che l’aveva portata all’incosciente decisione di finire lì, proprio lì, nella casa dell’ufficiale che aveva giurato d’ammazzarla.</p><p>Timore sordo, bloccato nello stomaco, da quando aveva salutato André e nelle dita erano rimaste impigliate le sue dita, e sul viso era scivolata una carezza, l’ultima. Lo sapeva anche lei che se André fosse stato preso, non avrebbe mai parlato, non avrebbe mai tradito lei o i loro compagni.</p><p>Lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Erano sorprendentemente e dannatamente simili loro due.</p><p>E questo sarebbe costato caro.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani insanguinate del sangue dell’ufficiale…</p><p>La faccia bagnata…</p><p>Il corpo trascinato mentre ascoltava i muscoli cedere…</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò appoggiata ad un muro, giù dal cavallo, mentre Alain si guardava attorno.</p><p>Il soldato aveva scelto di fermarsi e trovare un rifugio.</p><p>Aveva scelto di credere nelle persone, sperando che <em>Notre Dame</em>, che mai lui aveva invocato per salvarsi, li salvasse.</p><p> </p><p>Pioveva a dirotto.</p><p>Altri passi, il corpo trascinato.</p><p>Occhi sbarrati a catturare il chiarore dei camini che occhieggiavano dalle persiano chiuse, dentro i voltoncini delle case.</p><p>Luci fioche dietro le tende tirate, fango a terra…</p><p>I cavalli stanchi…</p><p>La pioggia toglieva la vista, gli occhi aridi, senza lacrime.</p><p>Le mani abbandonate, il corpo rigido e molle, abbracciato a quello di Alain, il battito veloce del cuore dell’altro, lì, accanto al proprio.</p><p>Sorprendente che la vita fosse lì, sempre lì…</p><p> </p><p>Sbucarono dal voltone, Alain fu costretto a ricacciarla indietro mentre la mano correva all’elsa della spada e gli occhi si piantavano sul viandante infradiciato che camminava veloce radente al muro.</p><p>“Monsieur…” – sibilò quello sorpreso di ritrovarsi davanti una specie di fantasma.</p><p>La spada non l’aveva e interrogò l’altro con gli occhi facendo un mezzo salto all’indietro.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si morse il labbro, doveva trovare un posto, fosse stato anche un dannato pollaio come quello dov’erano stati a Parigi, per nascondersi. Lei non ce l’avrebbe fatta a cavalcare in quelle condizioni…</p><p>Li avrebbero presi e sgozzati e gettati in un fosso…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonate…voi…monsieur…” – si schernì – “Stiamo cercando un posto per trascorrere la notte…io e il mio amico siamo stati sorpresi dalla tempesta…”.</p><p>“Chi siete?” – tagliò corto l’altro che non gestiva una misera locanda di periferia per caso.</p><p>Un tuono s’inserì a spezzare lo scrosciare intenso e fisso.</p><p>Si morse il labbro Alain e decise di parlare e spendere ciò ch’era divenuto il quattordici luglio.</p><p>“Sono…sono un soldato…uno della Milizia Nazionale…”.</p><p>Pensò Alain che l’esser della milizia avrebbe suscitato ammirazione e deferenza nell’altro.</p><p>Mai commise errore più grande.</p><p>“Ah…” – ghignò quello sprezzante e per nulla intimorito – “Quelli che ammazzano i contadini!”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione non aveva tutti i torti quello…</em>
</p><p>Li aveva conosciuti anche Alain i fatti delle campagne ed era stato lì lì per lasciare la milizia, che se gliel’avessero ordinato, a lui, d’andare a ricacciare i contadini nella loro oppressione, no, non l’avrebbe fatto e il soldato non l’avrebbe fatto mai più.</p><p>Ma gli faceva comodo esserlo, gli faceva comodo per aiutare quelli ch’erano dalla stessa parte.</p><p>Saper maneggiare le armi non era da tutti.</p><p>“Io non sono uno di quelli!” – sibilò Alain severo – “Non vado ad ammazzare la gente e nemmeno i contadini…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alle spalle il crescendo dell’acqua e dei rumori secchi degli zoccoli che s’insinuavano nelle vie più strette, sormontati dalle grida sguaiate dei soldati. Non si poteva più tentare di uscire dal paese.</p><p>Il sordo incedere indusse Alain ad arretrare dentro il voltone per nascondersi.</p><p>Il cuore parve fermarsi lì.</p><p>Tutto finiva…</p><p>Non così, non adesso…</p><p> </p><p>Il gesto impercettibile non passò inosservato al viandante.</p><p>Con sorpresa di Alain, quello fece altrettanto, spingendosi nel cono d’ombra del muro.</p><p>“Chi siete monsieur?” – chiese di nuovo Monsieur Horace Garrat, mentre si levava il berretto dalla testa asciugandosi la fronte, inaspettatamente punto dalla solidarietà verso lo sconosciuto.</p><p>“Non sono un soldato che vuole la testa dei contadini…ero alla Bastiglia…il quattordici…e non sono amico dei soldati del vostro generale…”.</p><p>Parole asciutte condensavano una vita intera, un ideale, una disperata richiesta di aiuto.</p><p> </p><p><em>Un altro soldato...-</em> il pensiero rimase gelosamente racchiuso nella testa dell’oste.</p><p>L’aveva appena saputo da Adeline che quella non c’era riuscita a salvare l’altro soldato, quello che Bouillé s’era tirato in casa per torturarlo.</p><p>Adeline gli aveva detto ch’era morto. Lei aveva tentato ma era arrivata troppo tardi.</p><p>Il destino aveva deciso altrimenti.</p><p> </p><p>A quanto pare adesso toccava a lui e Horace Garrat si disse che ci poteva provare.</p><p>Il tono dello straniero s’era inasprito ed al tempo stesso commosso nel modulare <em>il quattordici</em>. Non era una data qualsiasi.</p><p>Era abbastanza. Horace Garrat si calcò il berretto in testa e inabissò il collo nel mantello.</p><p>“Venite con me…” – disse piano.</p><p>Alain trasalì: “Monsieur…i cavalli…”.</p><p>“Lo so…non temete…se non siete amici di quei soldati allora siete amici nostri. Quelli nulla sapranno di voi!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il soffio di svoltare l’angolo…</p><p>Il drappello dei cerberi s’abbatté sulla strada schizzando fango e rabbia ovunque, mentre qualche lume s’affacciava alle finestre e i paesani facevano altrettanto chiedendosi che stesse accadendo.</p><p>Un’altra scorribanda a distanza di pochi giorni…</p><p> </p><p>Un altro voltone, una piccola porta…</p><p>L’uomo afferrò le redini degli animali, due colpi secchi al legno sfogliato d’un altro portone e gli occhi si piantarono su quelli assonnati dell’energumeno che aprì, ruvidi e neri, la barba incolta e nessuna voce.</p><p>Le redini passarono di mano contestualmente agli ordini di far sparire gli animali.</p><p>Alain si azzardò.</p><p>“Sgozzateli se necessario…fateli sparire…”.</p><p>“Non temete monsieur, non sarà necessario arrivare a tanto. In questo paese siamo abituati a nascondere ciò che ci consente di sopravvivere. Concederemo anche a voi di farlo…” – precisò severo il primo viandante.</p><p>Fu la volta di Alain di chiedere…</p><p>Era allo stremo.</p><p>“Perché?”.</p><p>“Nemmeno noi siamo amici dei soldati del generale…è quanto basta…” – fu la stringata spiegazione dell’altro.</p><p>Da lontano s’udivano le grida dei forsennati che stavano svegliando mezzo paese.</p><p>Sottile si dipanava il filo, impercettibile alla luce del sole, quasi invisibile bava di seta o tela di ragno, solo il tempo l’avrebbe stabilito…</p><p> </p><p>La pioggia veniva giù che sembrava si fossero aperte le cateratte del cielo.</p><p>“Il vostro amico?” – chiese Horace Garrat mentre con la coda dell’occhio tentava d’intuire chi fosse quello che il soldato moro si trascinava quasi a peso morto.</p><p>“E’ stato colpito dalla febbre…forse il viaggio…”.</p><p>“Siete in viaggio? Avete detto che siete un soldato? Come fate…”.</p><p>“Ho chiesto una licenza…ho perso mia sorella e mia madre all’inizio dell’anno ed entrambe avevano desiderio d’essere sepolte assieme, fuori dalle mura di Parigi…mi hanno concesso alcuni giorni per questo…”.</p><p>Horace si grattò la testa.</p><p>Una scusa triste ed encomiabile al tempo stesso. Anche se poco credibile a quel punto, che quei due cominciavano ad essere un po’ troppo distanti da Parigi.</p><p>E nessuno pareva tirarsi dietro bare o urne.</p><p> </p><p>La chiave girò nella serratura e aprì una porticina asciutta e piccola.</p><p>“Qui ci facciamo venire le figliole del paese…quelle che si vogliono maritare come il Signore prescrive e che chiediamo a Notre Dame di proteggere…”.</p><p>La stanza era angusta ma pulita. Aveva persino una finestra che dava su un cortiletto chiuso, invaso da edera e rampicanti ora inondati dall’acqua.</p><p>“Vi porterò una candela…e del pane…”.</p><p>“Acqua monsieur…se ci fosse dell’acqua da bere ve ne sarei grato…” – s’affrettò a chiedere Alain. Ricordava che lei aveva chiesto spesso di bere. L’arsura metallica consumava il respiro…</p><p>“La farò bollire assieme ad alcune erbe che raccogliamo qui intorno. Potranno essere d’aiuto al vostro amico…”.</p><p>Alain strinse le labbra. La gentilezza era ben accetta, non aveva senso precisare che nessuna erba l’avrebbe fatto guarire, l’amico.</p><p> </p><p>“Possiamo pagare…”.</p><p>“E sia…non ha importanza adesso. Ormai ho deciso di aiutarvi e devo essere sicuro che questo non ci metta nei guai…”.</p><p>“Voi…”.</p><p>“Sono il proprietario di questa locanda…Horace Garrat…monsieur…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain trasalì.</p><p>Una locanda. Quello sarebbe stato il primo posto in cui i soldati sarebbero venuti a cercarli. Fece per aprir bocca.</p><p>L’altro lo prevenne: “Monsieur…quelli non la spunteranno! Hanno già fatto del male a troppe persone!”.</p><p> </p><p>Horace Garrat era reduce da una riunione con alcuni <em>cittadini</em> del paese, che adesso anche loro avevano preso a chiamarsi così, da quando s’era sparsa la voce che quelli di Parigi così avevano stabilito.</p><p>La voce bassa e lenta di Adeline lo aveva lasciato basito, quando quella gli aveva asetticamente comunicato che il prigioniero era morto, ammazzato di botte dai soldati di Bouillé.</p><p>Così Horace l’aveva guardata l’amica e combattente, sgranando gli occhi per l’orrore e l’altra aveva alzato le spalle, stranamente, senza versare una lacrima, forse il cuore ormai irrimediabilmente indurito dalla morte che passava loro accanto troppo spesso.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva pensato a quell’uomo allora, Horace, quando s’era trovato di fronte il soldato e l’amico.</p><p>E dato che quei due parevano in fuga dai soldati di Bouillé, era stato punto dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione e con un gesto folle li aveva presi con sé come fossero stati mandati proprio da Notre Dame, Colei che mette alla prova la devozione, il senso di giustizia, la pietà ed il rispetto.</p><p>Per quali vie ciò avvenga non è dato saperlo prima, né ovviamente scegliere.</p><p>E dannazione…</p><p>Quella aveva tutto il sapore d’una dannata rivincita contro il tiranno!</p><p> </p><p>Non gli era parso vero a Horace Garrat d’essersi ritrovato tra le dita la fortuna di poter aiutare qualcuno in barba ai demoni che imperversavano nel paese. Dove aveva fallito Adeline, lui poteva riuscire…</p><p>Si fece il segno della croce Horace Garrat.</p><p>“Alain Soisson…” – l’oste ripeté il nome del soldato che glielo aveva appena rivelato, non quello dell’amico che Horace Garrat scrutò e che gli sembrò davvero mezzo morto.</p><p><em>Forse non arriverà a domattina…</em> – si disse tra sé mentre, mano al berretto, si congedava dicendo di aspettarlo, a breve o più tardi questo non lo sapeva.</p><p>Tutta stava nel comprendere se e quando e dove i soldatacci avrebbero ficcato il naso e le spade.</p><p>Alle perdute sarebbe tornato verso mattina.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani corsero agli abiti fradici.</p><p>Alain tentò di comprendere se lei fosse ferita, che lei non parlava, il respiro quasi assente.</p><p>Le dita frugarono imbrigliandosi per non cedere ad ascoltare le linee del corpo magro.</p><p>Le labbra serrate a sibilare il suo nome…</p><p>Non ci credeva a quello che lei aveva rivelato…</p><p>Non…</p><p> </p><p>“E’ morto…” – ripeté Oscar, un filo di voce all’ennesima domanda, lo sguardo fisso al pavimento scuro e sbrecciato. Non riusciva davvero a ripetere altro.</p><p>Le mani di Alain strinsero le spalle: “Non…”.</p><p>Proseguì lei allora, più per convincere sé stessa che l’altro e la voce pareva raccontasse una storia lontana di secoli mentre quella storia era lì, incisa alle ore immediatamente precedenti.</p><p>“Era tornato a Parigi…il giorno dell’incendio era là fuori e quelli…c’erano i soldati di Bouillé fuori dalla corte…l’hanno visto…il generale lo conosceva…deve aver pensato che se lui era lì allora dovevo esserci anch’io. L’hanno preso e…”.</p><p>Oltre non riuscì a proseguire. Alain ammise che lo scenario era verosimile. Conoscendo André…</p><p>“Non ha parlato Alain…per proteggere me e mio padre…non ha parlato e quelli l’hanno…”.</p><p>La voce s’affievolì.</p><p> </p><p>Si divincolò la rabbia per uscire dalla presa dell’altro. Il grido si levò, il viso al cielo, tutto il dolore, la rabbia, la disperazione urlati, gli occhi ficcati al soffitto grigio ed ammuffito.</p><p>Combatteva dentro, era tutto falso e poi si diceva che se fosse stato vero…</p><p>Era vero…</p><p>
  <em>André non c’è più…è morto…morto…morto…</em>
</p><p>Ripeté la parola…</p><p>Le tempie pulsavano veloci…</p><p>Il cuore batteva disarticolato…</p><p>
  <em>Tu sei viva e…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui no…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gli ho permesso di andare da solo…dovevo seguirlo…forse sarebbe ancora vivo…sarebbe con me…André perché?”.</p><p>Alain non sapeva che rispondere, forzò la presa, doveva tenerla a galla mentre il corpo pareva scivolare giù nel baratro.</p><p>L’anima non più sorretta né dal desiderio, né dall’attesa, sostituiti dal vuoto, il nulla assoluto.</p><p>Tutte le speranze, la ricerca erano stati vani. Inutili.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sentì la morte dentro, quasi quella l’avesse davvero afferrata e la tenesse stretta a sé.</p><p>Ma era viva…</p><p>Non il demone che s’era ficcato nel respiro, non quello.</p><p>Uno peggiore, che essere la ragione della morte di chi si ama è pari a divenire peggio del demonio stesso.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a sussurrare tra sé, per una vita intera le era stato accanto, in silenzio, senza chiedere nulla, l’aveva amata così e adesso ch’erano così vicini, ora che lei s’era compresa e aveva ascoltato lui…</p><p>“E’ solo colpa mia! Se avessi capito prima…non sarebbe accaduto…tutto…questo…”.</p><p>La voce s’affievolì.</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>Domanda rivolta a nessuno, non vedeva più nemmeno Alain.</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alain stava lì, a ripercorrere con la mente la storia dell’amico che aveva conosciuto a fondo.</p><p>S’era chiesto più e più volte come avrebbe fatto André a vivere quando lei non ci fosse stata più.</p><p>Lo dava per scontato che lei fosse condannata.</p><p>Ma no, non aveva immaginato che sarebbe stata lei a sopravvivere all’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Vide, allora, e ascoltò che anche lei l’aveva sempre amato, e forse s’era davvero sbagliato quando l’aveva giudicata colpevole di servirsi del servo, di tenerlo legato a sé per evitare lo smacco della solitudine.</p><p>L’aveva amato da sempre…</p><p> </p><p>Alain stava lì ad osservarla, scorgendola immersa nell’assenza di André.</p><p>L’assenza la circondava inesorabile, l’ammantava, come velo spesso, ovunque guardasse, in qualunque direzione volgesse lo sguardo, lei comprendeva che André non c’era e non ci sarebbe stato più. Non riusciva più nemmeno a respirare tanto era soffocante l’assenza.</p><p>Non avrebbe avuto più alcun posto in cui cercarlo, nessun posto in cui aspettare che tornasse.</p><p>Era André che non c’era più.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il tuo André è…</em>
</p><p>Nemmeno Alain riusciva a concepire una simile visione.</p><p> </p><p>La vedeva mentre lei vedeva sé stessa in quel luogo, in quella vita, in quel dannato istante di tempo, ma André non c’era, non era più in nessun posto e allora era come se nemmeno lei ci fosse stata più.</p><p>
  <em>Non c’era più…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non c’era più….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Prese a tremare, Oscar, mentre il dolore svuotava le forze.</p><p>La mente si rifiutava di percepirsi viva, ancora viva, e si ritrovava incapace di restare lucida e resistere al dolore che lacerava.</p><p>Pensiero inevitabili per sostenere l’assenza, era quello di cercare il responsabile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come hai potuto fargli questo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come hai potuto permettere che il tuo amore per lui lo portasse alla morte?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non sono loro ad averlo ammazzato!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei stata tu! Tu hai lasciato che accadesse!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui c’era sempre e tu non sei stata capace di proteggerlo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le tue scelte hanno finito per travolgerlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo conoscevi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’amavi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapevi che lui non t’avrebbe mai lasciata ed ecco…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ecco perché ora il suo destino s’è compiuto a questo modo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E solo a causa tua…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ora lui non c’è più…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tutto la travolse inesorabilmente, mentre sentì il corpo cedere e scivolare via, trattenuto a stento dalle braccia di Alain che la sentì arrendersi. Lui la chiamò…</p><p>La chiamò piano e poi più forte…</p><p>La chiamò ancora…</p><p>Gli occhi si chiusero, il suono roco della resa, le braccia caddero e così la testa.</p><p>Alain riuscì a sorreggerla.</p><p> </p><p>Il dolore era troppo grande, troppo forte, troppo intenso perché la mente e il corpo fossero capaci d’accoglierlo, comprenderlo, sopportarlo.</p><p>Ora era tutto finito.</p><p> </p><p>Prima di riuscire ad opporsi, forza non ce n’era più, la mente imboccò il sentiero che portava lontano dal dolore perché quello avesse fine, almeno per un istante, prima che arrivasse a spezzare il cuore per sempre.</p><p>Quel dolore doveva avere fine. </p><p>In quel momento era troppo forte…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Amore mio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mille volte invocherai il mio nome e mille volte il mio pensiero correrà a te.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarà rivolto a te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti amo, al di là del tempo, al di là dei luoghi, io e te siamo un’anima sola.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da sempre ti amo e sempre ti amerò.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Prendi queste mani e fanne le tue mani…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prendi questo cuore, che diventi il tuo e il nostro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prendi questo amore e la vita ch’esso ci concede, che diventi la tua vita e la mia e la nostra…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ti abbraccio amore mio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E il mio pensiero, il mio respiro, la mia coscienza sarai tu, che ora vivi dentro di me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Così mai più ti perderò.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anche se il tempo e lo spazio ci divideranno e saranno nostri avversari.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei dentro di me, ovunque io andrò e dovunque io sarò.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lei era dentro di lui e così lui la sentiva.</p><p>Viva, anche se gli avevano detto che era morta.</p><p> </p><p>Lui era dentro di lei e così lei lo sentiva.</p><p>Vivo, anche se le avevano detto che era morto.</p><p> </p><p>Erano vivi e così sentivano l’uno dell’altra.</p><p>Contro ogni ragione, contro la realtà.</p><p> </p><p>Si abbandonarono al cuore, unico a sorreggere la forza di vivere.</p><p>Il cuore che s’era unito a quello dell’altro e dall’altro traeva la forza di sopravvivere.</p><p>Quel cuore che li avrebbe guidati…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Il tuo cuore è il mio cuore…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La tua anima è la mia anima…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Io vivo e vivrò anche per te.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per te, solo per te.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Non osava toccarla…</p><p>Alain s’appoggiò con la testa al petto, intuendo il respiro basso e lento.</p><p>La mano chiusa nella mano e l’altra a scostare i capelli dal viso, gli occhi seguirono la linea del volto, lo zigomo scarno, il collo, l’arteria livida e tesa incuneata negl’indumenti fradici.</p><p>“Perdonami…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani frugarono e liberarono il corpo dal mantello e poi dalla giacca bagnata, poi il gilet e…</p><p>La camicia umida, appiccicata…</p><p>Gli occhi erano perduti sulla pelle pallida, le curve del seno accennate e richiuse alla meglio sotto la ruvida coperta lì a terra.</p><p>Il tempo pareva essersi fermato, arreso alla disperazione, adesso erano soli e Alain non sapeva che fare e in testa aveva solo le parole di André…</p><p>
  <em>Portala via…</em>
</p><p>La gola asciutta, i muscoli tesi che parevano incapaci di reggere altra tensione.</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>Il nome ripetuto gli morì sulle labbra.</p><p>Non aveva più alcun pensiero, mentre la mano correva d’istinto all’elsa e le braccia s’irrigidivano di nuovo al sommesso tocco alla porta.</p><p> </p><p>La luce prese a tagliare l’oscurità della stanza.</p><p>Il padrone della locanda entrò piano, nella destra un paniere e nella sinistra una brocca, il vapore del liquido mescolato al riverbero del moccolo.</p><p>“Vi ho trovato anche dei vestiti asciutti…”.</p><p>Alain era dubbioso.</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo andarcene…quelli verranno qui! Una locanda è il primo posto dove si cercano degli stranieri!!”.</p><p>Contestazione valida. L’altro non si scompose e sorrise tra sé.</p><p>“Vorrà dire che useremo di nuovo il trucco della lepre e del fagiano!” – sussurrò portandosi l’indice alla bocca.</p><p>“Il…che…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Un tempo…con un vecchio amico s’era escogitato questo trucco…Elias Caine…un’irlandese che aveva avuto la pessima idea di venire a vivere in Francia. Mi disse ch’era per via di non meglio sconosciuti dissidi con il nobile che possedeva le terre dove lui abitava…comunque lo conobbi quando prese servizio per il generale, dopo che Elias l’aveva salvato da una palla di cannone in cui ci rimise una gamba…o meglio, la gamba l’aveva mantenuta, ma s’era accorciata di un…piede!”.</p><p>Rise l’uomo che quell’accostamento avrebbe fatto ridere se non si fosse trattato della vita d’un uomo. Zoppi non si valeva più niente, nemmeno a chieder l’elemosina si sarebbe stati capaci.</p><p>“Insomma…Elias venne nominato guardiacaccia delle tenute del generale. Assieme si decise che se le lepri erano trenta lui ne avrebbe registrate solo venti e se i fagiani fossero stati quaranta…in realtà sarebbero stati trenta…”.</p><p>Alain ancora non comprendeva.</p><p> </p><p>“Ciò che avanzava veniva dato a chi non aveva nulla!”.</p><p>Alain intuì anche se mancavano alcuni tasselli.</p><p>“E i contadini si tenevano sempre da parte due sacchetti di farina…poca cosa, ma tutti assieme i sacchi diventavano trenta, quaranta, anche cento alle volte…”.</p><p>“Ma il padrone…il generale…non vi ha mai scoperto?”.</p><p>“Ecco il trucco…monsieur…i sacchi venivano spostati continuamente…ogni contadino li trasferiva dove i soldati erano già passati a razziare ciò che il padrone riteneva suo. Uno o due per carro e poi ceste di carne salata…e le lepri accoppate…e persino le persone…i soldati di Bouillè non erano mai troppo numerosi…non potevano essere ovunque…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro iniziò a capire: “Quindi noi…dovremmo…”.</p><p>“Vi faremo stare qui solo poche ore…poi vi porteremo da un’altra parte…”.</p><p>“Dobbiamo andarcene…è troppo pericoloso per noi…”.</p><p>“Ne convengo. Ma dovrete pazientare almeno una decina di giorni!”.</p><p>“Dieci giorni? Perché?”.</p><p>“L’avete detto voi monsieur…siete stranieri…tra una decina di giorni inizieranno ad arrivare in paese molti stranieri dai villaggi vicini, dalle campagne. Ci sarà una festa…quella di fine estate, per il raccolto…beh…il raccolto…almeno quel poco che si è raccolto. Il generale non ha mai avuto nulla in contrario perché alla fine anche lui ha il suo tornaconto. Più i contadini guadagnano e più lui riscuote le sue rendite! Altrimenti anche lui finisce per restare a bocca asciutta!”.</p><p>Il ragionamento filava.</p><p>Certo però che lì si stava parlando di due persone lì, mica di fagiani e lepri e farina…</p><p>“Avete detto che l’avete fatto anche con le persone?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Le nostre…figlie…” – sibilò piano Horace Garrat mutando espressione, Alain gli rimase addosso, seppur intravide un moto di malinconica rassegnazione.</p><p>“Mia figlia no…lei…da giovane…”.</p><p>Horace Garrat si passò una mano sul viso.</p><p>“Mia figlia venne portata a casa del generale. Ci rimase due giorni e quando tornò non era più la stessa. Un giorno se n’è andò. L’abbiamo cercata tanto ma non abbiamo più saputo nulla…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain ci arrivò, che quello era stato il destino di tante giovani. Prese e poi buttate via, l’unico destino quello di finire in qualche bettola a Parigi e sperare di trovare la clientela giusta.</p><p>Le labbra sussurrarono il nome di Laure…</p><p>Perduta per sempre.</p><p>E poi quello di Diane…</p><p> </p><p>“Quindi voi siete costretti a nascondere le giovani del villaggio?”.</p><p>“Sì…è bene ch’esse sappiano ciò che le aspetta se i soldati o i nobili in visita al generale decidessero di…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Solo un istante…</p><p> </p><p>“Divertirsi…” - Alain sibilò il concetto, dando ad intendere che certi meccanismi li conosceva bene. Il tono contratto indusse l’oste ad immaginare che lo straniero non fosse d’accordo con simili pratiche.</p><p>La chiosa finì per avvicinare gl’intenti dei due.</p><p> </p><p>“Per ora vi conviene restare nascosti…” – concluse Horace – “Poi tra una decina di giorni…la confusione sarà tale che vi sarà possibile lasciare il paese...”.</p><p>“E’…impossibile…” – sibilò Alain passandosi una mano tra i capelli e volgendo lo sguardo al pagliericcio a terra. La coperta oscurava la vista, il corpo era sotto, delirante e caldo e perduto.</p><p> </p><p>“Il vostro amico?” – intervenne il locandiere – “Pensate non ce la farà?”.</p><p>La domanda presupponeva uno scenario troppo devastante d’accettare. La visione della morte, Alain, la doveva scacciare dalla mente. Scelse un sentiero meno accidentato ma pur sempre accettabile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Portala via…</em>
</p><p>Le parole di André.</p><p>Alain sentì che stava scivolando all’Inferno.</p><p>“No…sono io che non…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’ospite si sorprese. Era lui adesso a non comprendere.</p><p>“Ecco…monsieur…vedete…” – prese a balbettare Alain – “Io e…”.</p><p>“Il vostro amico è ammalato?”.</p><p>“Il mio amico è una donna…” – biascicò Alain che decise ch’era meglio dirlo subito, prima che altri lo scoprissero. Così forse il locandiere si sarebbe reso conto in che guaio si stava cacciando, perché sarebbe stato necessario ben altro per proteggere una donna, che semplicemente mescolarla alle truppe degli stranieri e dei commercianti che sarebbero calati in paese dalle campagne intorno per una dannata festa.</p><p> </p><p>“Una…”.</p><p>Horace Garrat pensava d’essere lui con la sua strana e rocambolesca rete di scambi e di aiuti ad aver suscitato l’ammirazione e la sorpresa del viandante sconosciuto ma quello che imparò lo lasciò a dir poco basito.</p><p>“Ma…chi diavolo siete voi due?”.</p><p>La domanda sottintendeva altro perché nemmeno con la più fervida fantasia si sarebbe potuta dipanare quella matassa.</p><p>Alain pensò che quello che aveva rivelato era più che sufficiente. Occorreva imbastire una storia, banale e semplice, tale da convincere l’altro.</p><p>Una delle più ovvie in cui ci si sarebbe potuti imbattere in quel tempo.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono…il…”.</p><p>“Fidanzato? Amante? Chi diavolo siete?” – elencò Garrat. Altre vie erano impraticabili per la morale contadina e devota.</p><p>“Sì…ecco…” – la voce uscì a stento – “Vedete…noi siamo fidanzati…noi…”.</p><p>“Quella donna è nobile vero?” – chiosò Horace Garrat dimostrando discreto spirito d’osservazione, anche se non ci voleva tanto a comprendere che fosse nobile, quella.</p><p>Il paesano l’aveva intravista, seppure da sotto il mantello fradicio. Le popolane di solito non mangiavano molto e così non crescevano e quando accadeva il destino riservava loro di ritrovarsi magari con una gamba più corta o storta o comunque le lasciava provate dagli affanni.</p><p>La pelle si scuriva, bruciata dal lavoro e dal sole oppure si macchiava e quand’era bianca di solito era talmente bianca da farle apparire malate. Le mani si consumavano…</p><p>Non gli pareva che quella là sotto fosse fatta di tal pasta. Intuibile quindi fosse nobile o giù di lì.</p><p>“Sì…non posso negarlo…”.</p><p>“E siete in fuga allora?” – sibilò il locandiere che adesso comprendeva che la storia della sepoltura era solo una menzogna.</p><p>“Non ho mentito quando vi ho parlato di mia madre e di mia sorella ma…sì…stiamo cercando riparo per stare assieme…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain quasi non ci credeva a ciò che stava dicendo. Una dannazione dietro l’altra…</p><p>“E poi…abbiamo perso entrambi una persona cara, un amico…è accaduto da poco e lei…lei è stata vinta dal dolore…”.</p><p>Era tutto vero, sì, quello era dannatamente vero.</p><p>Di menzogna in menzogna…</p><p>Chissà dove si finisce per arrivare!</p><p> </p><p>“Sì…posso immaginarlo…” – biascicò l’altro – “Anch’io ho saputo che nella casa del generale pochi giorni fa è stata uccisa una persona. Quando finiranno queste barbarie? Non la conoscevo ma il dolore di un’esecuzione senza ragione come quella mi fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene…mi spiace per voi allora…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore perse un battito. Alain intuì che residue forze sarebbero andate in frantumi, da un momento all’altro. Si sarebbe ritrovato a terra…</p><p>Dio, quell’uomo stava parlando di André…</p><p>Era impossibile non fosse così.</p><p>Una coincidenza assurda…</p><p> </p><p>“Il dolore può scavare dentro fino ad uccidere…” - la voce del locandiere si perse, mentre quello porgeva un saluto sobrio.</p><p>“Riposate…ci sono dei vestiti qui…immagino saprete occuparvi di lei…”.</p><p>Il silenzio imbarazzato si colmò dello scrosciare della pioggia, più lento e dolce.</p><p>Sgocciolii ripetuti inondavano i sensi.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si ritrovò davvero a terra, mentre gli occhi sbarrati fissavano il vuoto e nemmeno si accorse che aveva la faccia bagnata e si costrinse a tornare a lei, che si doveva pensare ai vivi e lottare perché essi vivessero.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Portala via…</em>
</p><p>Le parole risuonarono nella testa ancora una volta e guidarono i sobri gesti delle mani che avvolgevano la figura nella camicia asciutta e osservavano il corpo abbandonato.</p><p>D’improvviso…</p><p>L’azzurro severo…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La osservi mentre ti chiedi cosa potrai aspettarti adesso, mentre sai che André è morto e che tu finirai all’Inferno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, ci sei già all’Inferno…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’Inferno è la sua pelle, dove cerchi la vita, la tua, mentre senti che ogni giorno che passa stai perdendo la tua battaglia.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ti sei svegliata…”.</p><p>Parole sussurrate.</p><p>
  <em>Scosti i capelli, ti spingi a cercare un guizzo degli occhi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei perduto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Non farlo…” - le labbra mosse appena, come lei stesse parlando d’altro.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>
  <em>Non capisci, liberi il volto dai capelli, di nuovo, le mani indugiano sulle guance.</em>
</p><p>“Non farlo…” – di nuovo quelle parole.</p><p>
  <em>Non capisci, domandi...</em>
</p><p> “Che stai dicendo?”.</p><p>“Amarmi…”.</p><p>
  <em>Lo sussurra piano.</em>
</p><p>“Come?”.</p><p>
  <em>Come ha fatto a comprendere?</em>
</p><p>“Non farlo…anche tu sarai perduto per sempre…”.</p><p>Il dolore contrasse il viso, il corpo parve attraversato da una scossa, un tremito che costrinse a nascondere il volto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tu l’ami, non riesci a dirglielo, non adesso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo sai che non potrà mai amarti. Concediti solo di crederlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Concediti d’aggrapparti a lei, solo per poco, solo fino a quando non ti sarai accertato d’averla sottratta al suo dannato destino.</em>
</p><p>Si può amare anche così, anche senza essere amanti, senza che per forza sia per sempre, ma solo per un istante di smarrimento malinconico e sfuggente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Non puoi lasciarla così…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tirala su, abbracciala…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vuoi il suo pianto adesso…</em>
</p><p>“Piangi…” – sussurrò all’orecchio.</p><p>
  <em>Questa volta non devi chiedere nulla. Ormai la conosci fin troppo bene e sai che il dolore sta scavando dentro, inesorabile, forse più della sua stessa malattia. Tu hai perso un amico, lei ha perso tutto.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quel dolore, così forte…</p><p>Assoluto e senza scampo.</p><p>Quel dolore doveva avere fine, almeno per un istante, prima che arrivasse a spezzargli il cuore per sempre.</p><p>Quel dolore doveva avere fine. </p><p>In quel momento era troppo forte.</p><p> </p><p>Quel dolore, così forte…</p><p>Così assoluto e senza scampo.</p><p>Quel dolore aveva invaso l’anima, il cuore, la mente e André ignorava come avrebbe potuto non sentirlo più.</p><p>Quel dolore era troppo grande.</p><p>Mai prima di quel momento aveva sentito l’anima sciogliersi e divenire nulla.</p><p>Non c’era più la speranza a sorreggerlo.</p><p>Non c’era più uno scopo, una volontà che combattesse come un tempo, quando s’era ritrovato a farlo persino contro di lei, contro la stessa volontà di lei d’allontanarlo.</p><p>Anche allora aveva provato dolore.</p><p>Ma sapere che lei c’era, che la sua essenza era viva, e che, nonostante tutto, lui sarebbe sempre appartenuto a lei, anche se lontana, anche se distante nell’anima e nella mente….</p><p>Quel pensiero, allora, l’aveva sorretto.</p><p>L’aveva salvato.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva combattuto per raggiungerla.</p><p>E quel pensiero l’aveva aiutato a vivere.</p><p>Aveva lottato tanto nella sua vita per restarle accanto, per averla e perché lei avesse lui.</p><p>Il dolore adesso era troppo grande…</p><p> </p><p>Il pianto sommesso spezzò il corpo di entrambi, lontani, distanti.</p><p>Oscar si aggrappò al corpo di Alain stringendolo, abbracciandolo, la testa ficcata nell’incavo della spalla, la voce soffocata dalle lacrime.</p><p> </p><p>I pensieri di André si persero nel buio della campagna incolta e madida di pioggia, mentre il temporale s’allontanava roboando stanchi suoni di tempesta.</p><p>Le lacrime scesero mescolandosi all’odore intenso della terra bagnata, bagnando il viso e la speranza…</p><p>
  <em>Lei, la vita, dove tornavi sempre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei, la vita, dove la tua aveva un senso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei e l’amore che ti ha insegnato fin dal primo giorno in cui l’hai conosciuta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché è lei che ti ha insegnato ad amare, anche se lei non lo sapeva.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anche se non ne aveva coscienza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In lei hai conosciuto te stesso, hai dato un senso alla tua esistenza, ch’era stato d’insegnare a lei a riconoscere sé stessa, non importava dove e come e quando sarebbe accaduto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché lei ritrovasse la sua anima e sentisse la vita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ora tutto è finito.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quella sera due anime lottarono ciascuna contro il proprio dolore.</p><p>Un dolore vissuto nella solitudine di un luogo lontano, vivo dentro al cuore, vicino all’anima dell’altro.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>25 agosto 1789 Limours, sera…</em>
</p><p>La luce entrava leggera dalle finestre appena socchiuse, la stanza praticamente vuota.</p><p>Un camino spento, intorno qualche vecchio mobile.</p><p>Un’altra stanza, diversa da quella che aveva intravisto prima…</p><p>Prima chissà quando…</p><p>Le era parso fossero passate solo poche ore. Invece il tempo s’era dilatato, diluendo il dolore, rimescolando i ricordi, annientando le forze.</p><p>Una candela quasi esaurita, sciolta sul piano del mobiletto accanto al letto, la cera penetrata nelle crepe nel legno vecchio e malandato.</p><p>Aprì gli occhi, osservò le fessure, le percorse, poi scese giù, la mano abbandonata sul lenzuolo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E’ la tua mano questa?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ il tuo braccio questa?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove ti trovi adesso?</em>
</p><p>Si sforzò di comprendere che posto fosse quello e perché si trovasse lì.</p><p>Per un istante, solo per un istante, la mente si ritrovò vuota, priva di riferimenti temporali.</p><p>Unico istante di sollievo, forse inconsciamente imposto per difendersi, perché l’istante dopo, come lama che entra nel cuore e trafigge e annienta ma lascia vivi, ricordò.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole di Bouillè.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Il viso si contrasse.</p><p>Le parole avevano rivelato la terribile verità a cui lei non era riuscita ad opporsi.</p><p>Non aveva sopportato quel dolore e forse…</p><p> </p><p>Ricordò ch’era fuggita allora.</p><p>
  <em>Alain…</em>
</p><p>Lui doveva essere riuscito a raggiungerla. E lei era riuscita a dirgli che André…</p><p>Non ci aveva creduto neppure lui.</p><p>Però…</p><p> </p><p>Non riusciva a muoversi e ad alzarsi, le forze pietrificate lì, all’asserzione che quando fosse stato preso, André non avrebbe parlato, non avrebbe mai tradito nessuno e quella era la fine che gli sarebbe spettata.</p><p>La logica tranciava i dubbi.</p><p>La conoscenza ora soffocava il respiro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sì…</em>
</p><p>Adesso ricordava tutto.</p><p>
  <em>André… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>André è morto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André aveva mantenuto la promessa di tornare e per quello era finito lì, alla corte, dove l’avevano trovato. I soldati di Bouillé l’avevano preso.</p><p>Era stata lei a condurlo fino al tempo in cui la morte l’aveva afferrato davvero…</p><p> </p><p>Una morsa chiuse lo stomaco e la testa. Il dolore profondo spezzò il respiro.</p><p>Gli occhi chiusi, stretti, per non vedere la luce.</p><p>Luce significava un nuovo giorno, diverso dal precedente, ma in fondo uguale ad esso.</p><p>Quel giorno era uguale a quell’altro, lontano nel tempo ma in fondo vicinissimo.</p><p>In esso s’era compiuto un atto, un gesto, che si sarebbe riverberato all’infinito nella coscienza.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi s’aprirono a fissare il raggio di luce che penetrava dalle pesanti tende.</p><p>Nella bocca il contatto d’amore e rabbia che aveva squarciato per sempre il velo che offuscava gli occhi, e riportava a galla il corpo, i muscoli trascinati via, incapaci di tornare a darsi la pace d’un tempo.</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Allora…</p><p>Allora sapeva che l’avrebbe rivisto, seppure gelidamente tenuto in disparte, reo d’aver oltrepassato il confine che dettava legge tra le loro anime.</p><p> </p><p>Adesso no, adesso non l’avrebbe più ritrovato. Così quel giorno sarebbe divenuto dannatamente uguale agli altri.</p><p>Il tempo annienta e non perdona e non guarisce…</p><p>Il tempo ci separa da coloro che amiamo, imponendo una dimensione impossibile da varcare e vincere.</p><p> </p><p>Il cigolio dell’uscio impose di tornare in sé.</p><p>“Come ti senti?”.</p><p>La voce di Alain la raggiunse.</p><p>Lui girò attorno al letto, si chinò per raggiungere gli occhi. Lei lo vide, lui severamente ripiegato su di lei, lei indifferente allo sguardo che non pareva neppure riconoscere.</p><p>Il dolore amplificava e scavava.</p><p> </p><p>S’accorse del tono differente dell’altro che impostò la conversazione sulla descrizione del posto in cui avevano trovato rifugio e protezione e sul perché sarebbero dovuti restare nascosti per altri cinque o sei giorni.</p><p>Alain omise d’essersi spinto al punto d’averla indicata come propria amante, compagna.</p><p>Lei non avrebbe accettato in quel momento ciò che l’istinto aveva dettato, anche s’era stato per salvare entrambi e soprattutto lei.</p><p>Una coppia in visita era meglio che due uomini fuggitivi da chissà cosa.</p><p> </p><p>Un istante di smarrimento.</p><p>Il tempo trascorso non combaciava con quello aveva vissuto sulla pelle e nelle viscere.</p><p>Lo sguardo severo, scuro...</p><p>“Che giorno è oggi?” – chiese Oscar con un filo di voce.</p><p>“Il venticinque agosto…”.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah…ah…ma fai ridere!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sentimi bene…tu…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sei buffo! Davvero buffo…ti fa male?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No! I denti cadono! Anche ai miei amici del villaggio dove abitavo prima erano già caduti i denti! Stupida! Non te l’hanno detto questo?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André aveva aperto la bocca osservando la voragine che s’apriva sul sorriso accennato e sdentato. Pareva una scogliera in evoluzione…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Domani è il tuo compleanno! Mi sa che rideranno tutti!” – aveva proseguito lei sfoderando la disincantata cattiveria di fanciulla nobile e un poco viziata, fin là dove glielo consentiva la lingua e l’arroganza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sei davvero scema!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André s’era tirato su il colletto della giacchetta, incassando il collo, assieme alle battutacce dell’amica che non ci aveva pensato due volte a ridere e a prenderlo in giro per l’ennesimo dente che seguendo il corso della vita era caduto per lasciare il posto al definitivo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Domani è il ventisei! E’ il ventisei! E André non ne ha più sei! Sei denti!!!”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>S’era messa a saltellare come una scema e a tirar fuori l’assurda cantilena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I passetti risuonavano veloci di contro all’immobile silenzio dell’amico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poi la pazienza s’era esaurita e Andrè, infuriato, aveva preso a rincorrerla perché quelle scemenze proprio non le digeriva. Lo doveva imparare quella bimbetta prepotente che non si poteva prendere in giro uno della campagna a quel modo. Lui era sempre stato educato e gentile e rispettoso ma a pugni ci sapeva fare anche lui e siccome l’altra non ne voleva sapere di cambiar tono…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La rabbia aveva sveltito le gambe e le mani si erano chiuse come una morsa sulla camicia. L’aveva tirata indietro e quasi quella s’era strozzata…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Allora…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lasciami!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No…non mi piace quando mi prendi in giro!” – aveva sibilato furioso – “Io non l’ho fatto quando sono caduti i tuoi denti e te ne andavi in giro che sembravi una serpe quando parlavi!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come ti permetti!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mi permetto eccome!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André l’aveva afferrata per la camicia e l’aveva tirata su, addosso a sé, mentre Oscar, stizzita per la prova di forza che stava inesorabilmente perdendo, era rimasta immobile, gli occhi celesti incandescenti dalla rabbia d’esser trattata come pari, dall’altro. Perché trattarsi da pari le faceva comodo, ma non sempre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ti picchio!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Provaci! E io giuro che te la faccio pagare!”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>André era certo che la questione sarebbe stata risolta “alla pari”, che quella bambina pestifera, tutte le volte che se l’erano date di santa ragione, non aveva mai aperto bocca, né con nanny, né col padre. Ci teneva lei al suo orgoglio e non era tipo d’andare a chiedere aiuto o a frignare se si beccava un pestone o un pizzicotto.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Una manata in faccia, lei era sempre quella che sfidava per prima.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’aveva stretta di più la camicia André e poi l’aveva strattonata via e le era ripiombato addosso con una spinta e l’altra aveva fatto due passi indietro ed era caduta e si era rialzata e giù verso di lui a spingerlo via e lui l’aveva afferrata e tenuta stretta e se l’era trascinata giù a terra e poi s’erano messi le dita in faccia tirandosi la pelle e digrignando i denti e soffiando come due gatti che s’azzuffavano…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il ventisei agosto…</em>
</p><p>Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato il suo compleanno…</p><p>Il cuore sussultò sgretolandosi.</p><p> </p><p>Poco più di un mese prima s’era abbandonata a lui, alle braccia che l’avevano stretta, asciugando il timore d’essere sbagliata, incapace, ignorante.</p><p>I corpi avevano danzato assieme, gli occhi chiusi ad ascoltare l’incedere delle labbra sulla pelle che fioriva al lento e morbido passaggio, al fluire del sangue che innalzava il respiro e sussurrava di non fermarsi.</p><p>S’erano amati da allora, ripiegandosi su sé stessi come ali d’una stessa farfalla, petali d’unico fiore, combaciando in un unico afflato di vita.</p><p>Era sola adesso, scoperta…</p><p>Lui metà di sé stessa.</p><p>Lui non c’era più.</p><p>E’ lei non era più nemmeno la metà di sé.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si fissò al vuoto.</p><p>Alain pensò che lei stesse cercando delle risposte. Le aveva sempre cercate dannazione.</p><p>“Io…” – balbettò, il tono incerto al punto che lo sguardo dell’altra si sgranò.</p><p>L’incedere soffocato delle parole racchiudeva la certezza che non ci fosse più speranza.</p><p>Il dubbio che il generale avesse mentito non aveva più pregio d’essere speso.</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oscar se lo chiese mentre guardava Alain, silenziosa, assorta, incredula.</p><p>Non accettava quella morte, mentre l’altro invece…</p><p>“Mi spiace per quello che è successo, anch’io sono rimasto sconvolto. Non pensavo che quell’uomo sarebbe arrivato a tanto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo dava per acquisito Alain quel…</p><p>
  <em>Fatto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era un dato di fatto.</em>
</p><p>Com’era stato possibile mutare così velocemente il dubbio?</p><p>Sì, certo, erano trascorsi ormai cinque giorni.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar prese a fissarlo…</p><p>“Che cosa sai?” – chiese a bruciapelo insinuando il dubbio che la sicurezza di Alain derivasse da sconosciute certezze.</p><p>“No…io…” – balbettò Alain incredulo.</p><p>Di nuovo…</p><p>“Non so…sei stata senza conoscenza per quasi cinque giorni. Siamo a Limours…ti rendi conto? Siamo nel paese che dista solo poche miglia dalla casa di quell’uomo. Mi hanno detto di lui…è considerato il padrone di questo paese. Dobbiamo andare via al più presto perché non potremo nasconderci da lui…”.</p><p>“Alain…” – fredda – “Che cosa hai saputo?”.</p><p>Impossibile mentire.</p><p>“L’uomo che ci ha aiutato...mi ha detto che giorni fa è stata uccisa una persona nella casa del generale…”.</p><p> </p><p>Buio, rabbia, ghiaccio…</p><p>Oscar ascoltò Alain in silenzio.</p><p>Seduta sul letto, lo sguardo fisso, vuoto, lontano, perso, eppure terribilmente severo.</p><p>Un altro tassello…</p><p>Piangere era inutile, come disperarsi…</p><p>Il senso di colpa s’era ingigantito, forse per proteggere dal dolore e dalla perdita.</p><p>“Una persona…” – sussurrò.</p><p>“Non mi ha detto chi fosse e io non l’ho chiesto…”.</p><p>Non era necessario, ne convenne anche lei.</p><p> </p><p>“Puoi tornare a Parigi…anzi…fallo…io resterò qui…” – parole nette.</p><p>“No…”.</p><p>“Queste sono le conseguenze d’una mia scelta…e riguardano solo me!” – s’incise la voce per rimarcare la decisione – “La mia scelta ha portato solamente alla morte…alla morte di André, della persona che più amavo al mondo. Vattene da qui e lasciami in pace!”.</p><p>Parole spezzate, a mala pena sussurrate, il respiro soffocato che inghiottiva l’aria e la rabbia e le lacrime.</p><p>Parlare era troppo doloroso, troppo duro.</p><p>E poi non c’era molto altro da dire. Nient’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Alain l’ascoltò, mentre ascoltava la rabbia, la propria, ampliarsi e dilatarsi nelle vene.</p><p>Come se lui non avesse perduto nessuno in quei giorni e la sua vita potesse tornare a scorrere così, come nulla fosse accaduto, come non avesse conosciuto altro che le mura sgretolate di Parigi e i propri compagni perduti…</p><p>Imbrigliò la forza che premeva nelle mani, perché avrebbe voluto gridare, scuoterla, perché erano parole senza senso e non significavano altro che lei si stava arrendendo alla realtà.</p><p>Tirò un respiro fondo, si prese un istante per trovare le parole adatte.</p><p>Non c’era abituato a consolare gli altri.</p><p> </p><p>“Credo che André non avrebbe approvato…sarebbe rimasto deluso vedendoti rinunciare a combattere. Ma io gli ho promesso che ti sarei rimasto accanto e non ti lascerò finché non ti saprò al sicuro e lontano da questo posto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio.</p><p>Un tempo l’aiuto sarebbe stato rifiutato con cortese disprezzo.</p><p>Vuoto…</p><p>Alain rimase sorpreso. La febbre e la malattia lei le aveva combattute…</p><p>La realtà pareva invece aver disgregato le forze.</p><p>“André è morto per causa mia!” – la replica, un filo di voce – “Lo capisci questo? Vai via maledizione…non voglio parlare… non me la sento. Lasciami sola…”</p><p> </p><p>Alain cercò di restare calmo.</p><p>Sapeva che l’apparente freddezza dell’altra faceva parte d’un segreto patto con l’educazione e la vita vissuta. Però, in quel momento, gli parve che dentro si sarebbe sgretolata in un istante.</p><p>Convenne non fosse il caso di forzare gl’intenti. Non era il momento giusto.</p><p>C’era altro che lei doveva sapere di quella specie di prigionia forzata.</p><p> </p><p>Forse quello era in momento giusto per forzare la mano per altra via, che per un istante gli parve davvero che Oscar si sorprendesse mentre lo scrutava un poco esterrefatta, mentre lui le confermava di non poter uscire dalla stanza, nessuno dei due e non subito almeno, che quelli che li tenevano nascosti avevano stabilito non fosse il caso di farsi vedere in giro, perché i soldati di Bouillé erano in caccia…</p><p>“Siamo amanti…” – concluse Alain e questa volta ci volle stare proprio sullo sguardo dell’altra…</p><p>“Siamo…cosa?” – sussurro soffocato.</p><p>“Non potevo certo dire che tu eri il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana che il quattordici luglio ha ordinato di prendere a cannonate la Bastiglia e io ho eseguito i tuoi ordini e che adesso sulla tua testa pende una taglia…”.</p><p><em>Decisamente “amanti” era più semplice…- </em>pensò Alain dandosi del pazzo ma se era pazzo lo era a fin di bene.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain ma che ti è saltato in mente?”.</p><p>“Non fingere di non capire. Sai che fuori Parigi la gente non ammette molte spiegazioni se si trova davanti due fuggitivi. Un uomo e una donna per di più! Non sono molto bravo a nascondere chi…” – si morse il labbro – “Caz…<em>cosa sei</em>! Essere amanti m’era parsa l’unica…”.</p><p>“Quindi…” – lo sguardo sgranato. Non capiva…</p><p>Alain se lo disse, non è che lei non capiva, no, lei non voleva capire!</p><p>“Il locandiere sa che sei una donna se è questo che vuoi sapere. Io sono il tuo amante e ti ho curato in questi giorni. Ho dovuto fargli credere questo! Questa gente ha parecchie grane con il generale e credo che l’ospitalità che ci hanno concesso sia un modo per mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote, sì, insomma, per vendicarsi delle sue angherie. Ma non era il caso sapessero tutto…ancora pochi giorni e ce ne andremo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar continuò a fissarlo.</p><p>Alain si ritrovò sorprendentemente sereno. Gli parve che lei, alla fine, avesse compreso.</p><p>Avesse compreso la dannata vita dell’altro che non l’aveva mai lasciata, nonostante tutto, nonostante lei.</p><p>Non era stata una sfida, era altro…</p><p>Era…</p><p> </p><p>Testarda…</p><p>Oscar intuì che diavolo avesse fatto Alain in quei cinque giorni. L’altro lo comprese osservando le mani scarne e bianche posarsi impercettibilmente ai lembi della camicia e chiuderla, stringendola, per proteggersi dallo sguardo che…</p><p>“Sono desolato…” – la prevenne Alain grattandosi la testa – “Ho dovuto cambiarti e pulire la ferita e…e…ero solo…quindi…sappi che ho visto tutto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Fino a quel punto no, non se l’aspettava proprio…</p><p>“Esci…” – sibilò, un filo di voce, risalendo al fremito che languiva in fondo al ventre.</p><p>Gli occhi di un uomo posati addosso. Lo sapeva lei adesso che significavano e…</p><p>Anche Alain l’intuì quel dolce fremito di rabbia e di vergogna.</p><p>Si ritrovò di nuovo incredibilmente sereno, quasi felice, se non fosse che lei stava male.</p><p> </p><p>“Va bene…il locandiere mi ha detto che i gendarmi sono già passati questa mattina…vedrò di stare lontano dal villaggio per qualche ora…mi pare di capire che non gradisci la compagnia di nessuno…”.</p><p>Lasciarla, solo per poco. Alain si contrasse.</p><p>Dio, comprendeva tutto adesso. Tutto quello che doveva essere passato per la testa dell’altro.</p><p>
  <em>André, come diavolo hai fatto…tu…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Uscì, chiudendo la porta e domandandosi come sarebbe riuscito ad entrare nella mente di lei, nell’anima e a restituirle la speranza di vivere, almeno per quanto ancora le sarebbe stato concesso vivere.</p><p>
  <em>Andrè…come ci sei riuscito ad amarla…così…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Oste…ancora un po’ e questo tavolo si disferà!”.</p><p>Il commento ironico corse lungo la schiena di Horace Garrat, intento a pulire il bancone dove era solito servire i clienti della locanda e tutti quelli che avevano voglia di bere, per dimenticare la fatica, la rabbia, l’oppressione.</p><p>Il panno finì nel secchio con un gesto stizzito.</p><p> </p><p>“In cosa posso servirvi?” – chiese l’uomo e nella domanda l’implicito invito ad alzare i tacchi che oltre al vino e alla birra in quel locale, gli sgherri di Bouillé, altro non avrebbero ottenuto.</p><p> </p><p>Horace Garrat se li ritrovava davanti per la terza volta in cinque giorni, i tirapiedi del generale, ed iniziava a comprendere che quelli non gli avrebbero creduto ancora per molto che lui nulla sapesse di due tizi ricercati per ordine del generale.</p><p>I soldati avevano messo sottosopra il villaggio di Limours. Avevano tirato fuori per i capelli le donne, messo al muro uomini e vecchi, buttato all’aria case, granai, scuderie, capanni per gli attrezzi, persino in chiesa s’erano azzardati a mettere piede e il parroco li aveva accompagnati fuori, mano sulla spalla, promettendo loro che se avesse visto dei forestieri li avrebbe fatti avvertire.</p><p>Il tempo stringeva. Di forestieri al villaggio ne sarebbero arrivati parecchi, anzi già iniziavano ad intravedersi facce nuove in giro per le vie, volti ruvidi e bruciati di contadini dalle campagne, mercanti con i carretti colmi di vasi, tappeti, stoffe, cianfrusaglie varie.</p><p>Allevatori al seguito di esigue mandrie di cavalli, vitelli, maiali…</p><p>Nel marasma sarebbe stato sempre più difficile scovare forestieri che parevano svaniti nel nulla.</p><p>Persino i cavalli, persino di quelli se n’erano perse le tracce che non potevano essere andati così lontano dal villaggio e allora non restava che ammettere che quelli fossero ancora lì, da qualche parte.</p><p>
  <em>Cazzo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il tizio agghindato da nobile imprecò peggio d’un parigino di Saint Antoine.</p><p>Anche a Limours si sapeva che quelli di Saint Antoine non ci andavano troppo per il sottile con le parole!</p><p> </p><p>“Offro io!” – sibilò Horace Garrat all’indirizzo dei quattro.</p><p>Sì perché l’oste adesso aveva compreso che i tre sbirri di Bouillé avevano un nuovo capo, quel tizio ben vestito, appunto, seppur con abiti dalle tonalità non troppo sgargianti e questo denotava l’intento di non travalicare l’immagine del futuro alleato, il generale, ma mantenersi sobriamente alle sue spalle, pronto ad eseguire ordini, raccogliere consensi e potere, così come il rango gli consentiva.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché?” – chiese il Conte Jouslard d’Iversay in tono sprezzante.</p><p>“Ho ricevuto l’onore della vostra visita per ben tre volte in poco tempo…” – convenne l’oste tentando d’addomesticare la rabbia – “Devo convenirne monsieur che la mia locanda sia di vostro gradimento e così mi permetto di ricambiare…”.</p><p>D’Iversay l’intuì il tono ironico ma non poteva, neppure lui, tirare troppo la corda. Quella gente, assieme alle loro attività, foraggiava la ricchezza del generale, e indirettamente la propria. Esporsi troppo sarebbe equivalso a tradire gl’intenti, che c’era arrivato a comprendere che quelli di Limours parevano diversi dalla solita accozzaglia disorganizzata, lamentosa, oppressa ed incapace di sgusciare via dalla propria oppressione, che aveva conosciuto negli altri villaggi.</p><p>Forse era stata proprio la presenza del generale, per assurdo, a coalizzare i paesani contro l’ufficiale.</p><p>Doveva stare attento, ma, di contro, convenne con sé stesso che, alla fine, avrebbe cavato maggior soddisfazione a schiacciare le teste di quei disperati.</p><p> </p><p>“Il vostro villaggio mi piace, monsieur…” – rispose procedendo con il primo affondo – “Noto però che ci sono tanti vecchi…e mocciosi…”.</p><p>Non proseguì, d’Iversay. Sottinteso ciò che voleva rimarcare.</p><p>
  <em>Dove vi siete permessi di nascondere le giovani, le figlie, le sorelle?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Horace Garrat deglutì fiele.</p><p>Si stava riproponendo lo scenario che un tempo gli aveva strappato la giovane figlia.</p><p>“La festa del villaggio si avvicina monsieur…i padri le fanno lavorare, nei campi…ma non sono molte sapete…”.</p><p>Come a dire che la fame le giovani vite se le porta via, e la tisi e i dannati nobili che le trascinano nel fango…</p><p> </p><p>Una manata sul tavolo. Il vino trangugiato e il bicchiere sbattuto sul tavolaccio.</p><p>La flemma del locandiere stava irritando tutti.</p><p>I cani s’erano ritrovati sotto il naso carne salata, otri di sangue, aglio, cipolle, pelli puzzolenti…</p><p>S’erano disorientati e dopo due giorni non erano nemmeno riusciti a ritrovare la via per tornare al palazzaccio di Bouillé.</p><p>Sembrava un paese di straccioni e morti di fame…</p><p>“Anche le più piccole immagino!” - il secondo affondo del più alto in grado gelò il sangue. Una constatazione micidiale.</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay voleva trovarle tutte, non gl’importava avessero vent’anni o quindici o dieci.</p><p>Ne voleva una e c’era andato a visitare quella casa più d’una volta, trovandoci solo un giovanotto, rosso di capelli e lo sguardo ghiacciato che aveva detto che la sorellina più piccola non c’era, era via, da parenti che potevano accudirla, visto che lui era sempre in giro a badare alla tenuta del generale, soprattutto adesso ch’era stato abolito il divieto di cacciare e i boschi erano stati presi d’assalto da contadini, straccioni, armaioli.</p><p>Chiunque avesse un fucile s’era messo a sparare e lui ce la stava mettendo tutta per evitare che non avanzasse più nemmeno un topolino di campagna nelle proprietà di Bouillé.</p><p>La madre ci lavorava alla casa del generale e nemmeno lei poteva star dietro alla piccolina.</p><p>Come a dire, stiamo dalla stessa parte…</p><p>Ma d’Iversay sentiva puzza d’imbroglio…</p><p>Della figlia di Adeline Nivette, vedova di Elias Cain e governante in casa del Generale Bouillé, non v’era traccia.</p><p>Prima o poi l’avrebbe trovata…</p><p> </p><p>La mano corse all’elsa della spada.</p><p>“Ci si vede!” – sibilò il nobile mentre usciva seguito dagli altri tre.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Finalmente…ci rivediamo!”.</p><p>Le quattro s’abbracciarono che pareva non si fossero viste da un’eternità. Tra le sottane s’infilò pure una bimbetta bassa, più piccola delle altre, e quelle s’abbassarono e se la strinsero addosso, la piccola Jasmine, pelle bianca come il latte e occhi neri come la notte nera senza stelle.</p><p>S’erano ritrovate sul limitare della foresta che si diradava verso il villaggio, dove avevano deciso di vedersi perché stare lontane, da sempre amiche, quasi sorelle, non ce la facevano più.</p><p>“Io sono finita dalla cugina di mia madre…a Pecquese…mi tengono chiusa in casa nemmeno fossi una gallina che vuole scappare!” – ridacchiò una delle quattro, mora, occhi scuri, pelle chiarissima anche lei, mentre si lisciava la gonna del vestito e spulciava pagliuzze d’erba impigliate nell’orlo.</p><p>Maria Monsigny, figlia del libraio del paese e all’occorrenza, stampatore, compositore e lettore per tutti quelli che non sapevano leggere.</p><p> </p><p>“Io sto da alcuni parenti, oltre Bonnelles…una noia! Gliel’ho fatto scrivere a mio padre che se non mi fa tornare per la festa giuro che ci vengo a piedi a casa e…”.</p><p>La giovane Marthe Rolandié pestò un piede a terra…</p><p> </p><p>“Non si può! Adesso no!” – saltò su Carmilla Caine che già s’era azzardata a tornare al villaggio due volte e l’ultima Renoir l’aveva presa per un braccio e cacciata giù dentro il pozzo perché aveva visto arrivare i soldati e lei era rimasta là sotto fin quasi a notte fonda, bagnata fradicia e quasi senza respirare.</p><p> </p><p>Nel nulla dell’assenza, nel buio d’una speranza spezzata, le ombre della sera avevano iniziato a calare sulla piccola stanza e sul cuore e sulle stradine e sui sentieri che s’inoltravano nel bosco.</p><p>Gli ultimi spicchi di luce combattevano tra gli alberi e gli arbusti nella campagna strappata alla foresta.</p><p>Lo sguardo aveva spaziato attraverso la piazza del villaggio solo pochi istanti, poi Alain aveva deciso che la gente fosse ancora poca per provare ad assaggiare il ritorno alla vita reale…</p><p>
  <em>Caz…</em>
</p><p>Un tizio lo fissò e si portò la mano al berretto in segno di saluto.</p><p>Fu costretto a voltarsi dall’altra parte. E si ritrovò addosso gli occhi di due donne anch’esse attraversate da un cenno di consenso.</p><p>
  <em>Quel dannato oste…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che diavolo è andato a raccontare in giro?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Prese il vicolo che conduceva fuori, d’istinto, iniziando a camminare, e camminare e camminare ancora, infilandosi nel bosco, forse per poter respirare di nuovo, mentre gli occhi di lei li aveva ancora addosso, dopo averle rivelato che André era morto davvero, che erano due fuggitivi amanti e che altro…</p><p> </p><p>“Se ritorniamo sarà la fine…per noi e…”.</p><p>“Tu dove stai adesso?” – chiese la più giovane delle quattro Therese Dupré a Carmilla Cain – “Voi non avete altri parenti…”.</p><p>“Io sto con il mio fidanzato!” – esclamò Carmilla, labbra strette e pugni sui fianchi.</p><p>“Cosa…il tuo…” – il coro gorgheggiò e tutte a darsi manate sulle spalle e a mettere le mani sulla bocca delle altre.</p><p>“Ssshhh! Stupide…volete che ci trovino?” – le rimbrottò Carmilla.</p><p>“Ma che stai dicendo Carmilla? Un fidanzato? Stai con Antoine allora? E quando sarebbe accaduto…quando…”.</p><p>“Antoine? Non essere stupida! Io quello non lo posso nemmeno vedere da lontano! Io parlo del mio fidanzato…”.</p><p>“Non stai con Antoine? Ma se quello va in giro a dire a tutti che sei…”.</p><p>Gli occhi strabuzzarono: “Quello non si deve permettere! Se lo incontro giuro che gli do un calcio nei…” – la voce balbettò parola inintelligibile e poi riprese.</p><p>“Io ho trovato un fidanzato…e ci vogliamo bene…”.</p><p>“Chi è?” – il coro s’innalzò di nuovo, gli occhi si piantarono su quelli ebbri e lucidi di Carmilla.</p><p>L’altra si portò l’indice alla bocca: “Non posso dirlo…”.</p><p>“Eh no! Devi raccontarci tutto! Com’è che hai trovato un fidanzato? E lui…com’è?” – riprese una mentre le altre facevano il coro tra risatine e gridolini.</p><p>“Sssh!” – le apostrofò di nuovo Carmilla che dal canto suo non c’era proprio riuscita a tenere per sé quella notizia. Già l’aveva sbattuta in faccia a quell’arrogante di Antoine…</p><p>Figuriamoci se non poteva dirlo alle amiche.</p><p>“Non parlate a voce troppo alta…c’è sempre qualche scemo che se ne va in giro per il bosco a perder tempo e a…</p><p>No, la scusa del pettegolezzo non reggeva.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché tutti questi segreti?” - contestò Therese Dupré – “Cosa c’è che non va? Non sarà mica che il tuo fidanzato ha fatto qualcosa di male?”.</p><p>“Zitta sciocca! Non ti permetto di parlare così di lui! E’ solo…solo che…ecco ha avuto…si insomma, ha avuto qualche problema con quel pallone gonfiato del generale, quello che si crede il padrone di tutto. E non è il caso che si sappia in giro di lui. Sto cercando di convincerlo ad andare via. Sì io e lui…vogliamo andarcene da questo paese così triste. Vorrei sposarmi ed andare a vivere con lui lontano da qui dove anche lui sarebbe libero…ecco tutto!”.</p><p>“Carmilla sei fortunata…” – cinguettò Maria, mentre Therese rideva divertita al pensiero dell’amica che presto si sarebbe sposata, a sentire lei.</p><p> </p><p>I passi procedevano un poco raminghi…</p><p>Nemmeno sapeva dove stesse andando Alain.</p><p>Le voci lo raggiunsero e fu costretto a tirare un accidente in aria e a cambiare sentiero.</p><p>Poi le voci presero ad alzarsi, concitate e il tono non pareva proprio quello di persone che tornavano dai campi dopo una dura giornata di lavoro.</p><p> </p><p>I passi allora tornarono a seguire i suoni, mentre i piedi presero a scegliere dove posarsi, per non fare rumore ed avvicinarsi…</p><p>Intravide contadini poco lontano e poi…</p><p>Quello che pareva proprio un alterco tra…</p><p> </p><p>C’erano quattro ragazze…</p><p>E una bambina, poco lontano…</p><p>E dei giovani. Ne contò tre, vestiti bene, le facce pulite seppure c’era stampato sopra un ghigno.</p><p>Dannati, ne aveva visti tanti a Parigi come quelli e se non fosse stato per i vestiti anche lui un tempo ce l’aveva stampata in viso quell’aria strafottente che gli serviva per apparire forte, anche se non lo era. Aveva imparato a fare a pugni presto in Rue de Richelieu e quasi sempre era scappato, con graffi e cicatrici, un labbro rotto, e quando Diane era cresciuta, era accaduto spesso che fossero stati in due a correre via, mano nella mano, per infilarsi dentro i vicoli e perdersi nell’abbraccio della città.</p><p>Lì non si era a Parigi…</p><p> </p><p>“Non azzardarti a metter più in giro questa storia che siamo fidanzati!”.</p><p>L’indice di una delle ragazze puntava verso il naso di uno dei giovani.</p><p>Lo sguardo severo della prima, quasi infuocato, s’adattava a pennello con i capelli rossi, mossi, liberi lungo le spalle, fin quasi alla schiena.</p><p>La vita sottile, il petto imprigionato nel corpetto semplice, lo scialle di lana lasciato scivolare giù dalle spalle come usavano le ragazze.</p><p>Le altre stavano in disparte, tenendosi addosso la piccola, occhi spaventati e bocca serrata.</p><p>I due giovanotti dietro a quello che pareva il capo.</p><p>Quello non ci mise che un istante a schiaffeggiare via il dito della giovane e ad afferrare il polso per tenerla lì.</p><p>“Ma dov’eri finita Carmilla? Si può sapere? Sono giorni che non ti si vede?” – ghignò il giovane, senza degnare d’una risposta la richiesta dell’altra.</p><p>“Non ti riguarda Antoine Belleville…vedi di stare lontano!”.</p><p>Le labbra soffiavano rabbia.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si soffermò ad osservare la giovane e...</p><p>Sì, le labbra si muovevano piano ma sputavano fiele, anche se l’altro non pareva affatto intimorito. Non c’era superiorità numerica, ma era evidente che le giovani avrebbero faticato a difendersi.</p><p>Un altro guaio pensò Alain passandosi una mano tra i capelli, mentre sperava che la questione finisse presto, in un pestone agli stinchi o in un bacio, aveva poca importanza.</p><p> </p><p>No…</p><p>Gli animi si stavano scaldando.</p><p>Il ragazzo sprezzante forzò la mano della giovane fino a farla scivolare giù, arrogante e vigliacco, fino a che essa non sfiorò l’inguine e l’altra gridò.</p><p>No, quello decisamente era troppo!</p><p> </p><p>Pochi passi e Alain saltò fuori dai cespugli. Lieve e forte come una folata di vento.</p><p>Pochi passi, una presa stretta e il giovanotto si ritrovò inchiodato lì, il polso bloccato, il gomito mezzo stirato…</p><p>“Garçon!” – l’apostrofò – “Dico a voi…sì…”.</p><p>I gruppetti si divisero alla vista del forestiero sbucato dal nulla…</p><p>Una delle amiche, Marthe Rolandié, azzardò due passi indietro, gli occhi sgranati alla scena, salutò in fretta le altre dicendo che sarebbe tornata di corsa a casa, più lontana di tutte.</p><p>Le altre arretrarono stringendosi l’una all’altra, anche se quella con i capelli rossi pareva fosse lì lì per approfittare del salvataggio estremo e ficcare davvero un calcio all’inguine dello sfrontato bellimbusto.</p><p> </p><p>I giovanotti invece, sulle prime increduli del coraggio o dell’avventatezza dell’uomo, s’erano fatti di lato, incerti se venire in aiuto dell’amico. Sarebbe bastato circondare lo sconosciuto…</p><p>Alain intuì ch’era il caso di forzare le maniere e strinse ancora di più impedendo al giovane di muoversi, anzi obbligandolo a contorcersi per il dolore e a finire giù a terra, proprio dove doveva stare. Il ginocchio finì sulla faccia, il braccio ripiegato dietro la schiena.</p><p>Quasi smise di respirare quello, mentre la polvere gli entrava in bocca e negli occhi…</p><p> </p><p>“Che ne dite di lasciare perdere? Avete sentito qual è la risposta di mademoiselle? Non mi pare abbia gradito la vostra proposta quindi credo sarebbe opportuno comportarsi da gentiluomini e finirla qui!”.</p><p> </p><p>I tre giovani non fiatarono.</p><p>La giovane <em>rossa </em>si fece ancora più indietro, abbracciò le amiche superstiti: “Andatevene…io tornerò da sola…”.</p><p>Quelle l’interrogarono con gli occhi e poi scivolarono via dentro il bosco, come fate selvatiche che cercano salvezza nell’oscurità della foresta.</p><p> </p><p>Alain mollò la presa e il malcapitato prese a tossire mentre i compagni lo tiravano su come fosse un sacco vuoto.</p><p>Non si voltarono riprendendo a gambe levate il sentiero che portava verso il villaggio.</p><p> </p><p>Il buio calava…</p><p>Alain tirò un respiro più fondo. S’accorse ch’erano rimasti in due. Lui e la giovane fatina dalla chioma rossa.</p><p>Il tramonto rosato pareva esser rimasto impigliato nei capelli dell’altra.</p><p>“Ben gli sta!” – s’azzardò a sibilare quella pestando un piede a terra, all’apparenza per nulla intimorita dall’aggressione scampata.</p><p> </p><p>“Mademoiselle…non è bene frequentare un posto simile a quest’ora…” – sibilò Alain senza neppure guardarla.</p><p>“Avete ragione monsieur…vi ringrazio…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo, alla fine Alain si voltò e prese ad osservare l’altra che…</p><p>Diavolo, sfacciatamente, quella rimase lì ad osservare lui.           </p><p>Aveva alzato lo sguardo perché a confronto a lei il soldato era dannatamente alto.</p><p>Gli occhi chiari piantati addosso e le mani chiuse, intrecciate, segno che forse l’aggressione scampata qualche effetto inconscio l’aveva avuto.</p><p>Il corpo tremava, Alain se ne accorse e si accostò pur mantenendo una distanza di rispetto.</p><p> </p><p>“Siete di passaggio? Non v’ho mai visto al villaggio?” – chiese la giovane.</p><p>“Diciamo di sì…e voi?”.</p><p>L’altra non rispose direttamente…</p><p>Giungevano da poco lontano i rintocchi delle campane del villaggio che annunciavano i vespri.</p><p>“Se ci fosse stato il mio fidanzato…non saremmo arrivati a questo punto!” – sibilò mantenendo l’arroganza piantata addosso al salvatore.</p><p> </p><p>Le linee azzurrate delle nuvole al tramonto…</p><p>Ecco sì, quelle erano rimaste imprigionate negli occhi.</p><p>Chiari eppure così diversi…</p><p> </p><p>Anche se il piglio gli parve quasi lo stesso.</p><p>Quello dei primi giorni, quando l’aveva incrociato di sbieco, durante le prime esercitazioni, sulla piazza d’armi, e lei lì, fissa ai suoi soldati, ripiegata su sé stessa, sola, unica.</p><p>L’aveva seguito lo sguardo di lei e…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Si guardavano, si guardavano sempre quei due.</p><p>Lei, il comandante, lo seguiva André, con gli occhi…</p><p>Combatteva allora il comandante, chissà contro quali demoni.</p><p>Ora lo sguardo era spento.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi chiamo Carmilla…vi ringrazio per quello che avete fatto per noi…” – riprese la giovane senza porgere la mano, accennando solo un cenno del capo.</p><p>“Dovere mademoiselle. Mi chiamo Alain…e sono solo di passaggio e…perdonatemi se lo ripeto ma non dovreste venire in un posto simile, di sera. A quanto ne so al villaggio si teme per voi giovani…avete detto che siete fidanzata…credo allora che nemmeno il vostro fidanzato approverebbe…siete stata incosciente!”.</p><p>La sincera reprimenda stuzzicò l’orgoglio.</p><p>“Il mio fidanzato…ve lo ripeto se ci fosse stato lui…”.</p><p>“Ma lui non c’era!” – tagliò corto Alain – “E a questo punto mi vien da pensare che se avesse tenuto a voi…”.</p><p>L’altra pestò un piede a terra.</p><p>L’arroganza dello sconosciuto iniziava ad irritarla.</p><p> </p><p>“Il mio fidanzato è una persona per bene! E ci tiene a me…non è qui solo perché ha avuto qualche problema con...con...”.</p><p>Il labbro morso per frenare la lingua.</p><p>Alain si fissò sull’altra invitandola a proseguire. Lo sguardo era interessato ma limpido.</p><p>“Con?”.</p><p>Una smorfia di disprezzo accompagnò il nome del tiranno.</p><p>“Oh...”.</p><p>Alain si sorprese. Un istante dopo si disse che poteva essere anche cosa ovvia che altri avessero avuto a che fare con il <em>pallone gonfiato,</em> com’era apostrofato <em>Monsieur Le Générel Bouillé.</em></p><p>La giovane si ritrasse sigillando le labbra, mentre l’altro prese a guardarla tra il divertito ed il compassionevole.</p><p>Pareva piacergli l’insolita irruenza di quella.</p><p> </p><p>“A dire la verità…” – sibilò quella, la voce contratta, – “Sono poche le persone qui che non hanno avuto a che fare con…con…quello…e…e con i suoi soldati…ma voi non siete del villaggio e non potete saperlo…i contadini devono pagare le tasse e…e…e…sono costretti…”.</p><p>Lo scenario era difficile da descrivere.</p><p>Alain se l’immaginò allora che forse quella era proprio una delle giovani ch’erano state fatte allontanare da Limours perché gli sgherri del generale e i suoi ospiti non s’approfittassero di loro.</p><p> </p><p>“Voi conoscete il Generale Bouillé?” – tirò dritto Alain fissando un punto vago, oltre la giovane.</p><p>L’altra si contrasse incerta se proseguire. Si rese conto che quello che aveva davanti era un perfetto sconosciuto. L’aveva salvata da un’aggressione certa ma…</p><p>Non c’era da fidarsi…</p><p>“Perdonatemi se vi sembro inopportuno…” – s’affrettò a scusarsi Alain, tornando con lo sguardo su Carmilla – “Se non volete rispondere non fa niente…”.</p><p>La lingua s’era sciolta. Alain s’era ritrovato lì a guardare il piglio dell’altra e suo malgrado l’aveva trovata affascinante, come lo sono le bestioline selvatiche che non possono ferire ma che pure si vorrebbe addomesticare, non per il gusto d’esserci riusciti, ma perché dalla loro selvaggia e pura bellezza si può trarre un piacere ancestrale ed oscuro e limpido al tempo stesso.</p><p> </p><p>“Dunque…sì…insomma…” – iniziò a farfugliare l’altra presa dal desiderio di parlare e dire al mondo intero che anche se l’uomo che aveva conosciuto non l’amava, lei, lei sì l’amava e sarebbe divenuta depositaria assoluta di tutta l’intera vita di dolore dell’altro – “Beh…ultimamente il generale ha oltrepassato ogni limite…è un uomo arrogante e vendicativo. E’ pericoloso…anche se la mia famiglia insomma…mia madre lavora per lui. Ma il mio fidanzato ha avuto sì…s’è scontrato con lui…e allora adesso deve restare lontano da Limours…non so se avete compreso?”.</p><p>“Ho compreso benissimo mademoiselle. Sapete anch’io ho avuto la sventura di incrociare la prepotenza di quell’uomo e vi posso assicurare che è riuscito ad essere peggiore del diavolo in persona. Ha distrutto la vita di due miei carissimi amici e uno di loro è…è…”.</p><p>Carmilla sgranò lo sguardo…</p><p>“Morto…” – sussurrò Alain. Faticava a ragionare così…</p><p>Non era come l’altra volta…</p><p> </p><p>La comune sventura riavvicinò gli animi.</p><p>Il respiro trattenuto fino a quel momento si sciolse.</p><p>“Mi spiace molto, credetemi. Vi capisco e sono addolorata per voi. Ecco, adesso capite perché devo stare molto attenta quando mi riferisco al generale. Sapete, molti suoi soldati staranno sicuramente girando per il paese chiedendo notizie sul mio fidanzato. Non devono trovarlo. Noi dobbiamo andarcene prima che lo trovino altrimenti sarà la fine…”.</p><p>Altri fuggitivi allora…</p><p>Ecco in chi s’era imbattuto Alain.</p><p>“Vi auguro di tutto cuore di riuscirci mademoiselle…spero che almeno voi possiate essere felici, lontano da qui. Anch’io me ne andrò presto. Probabilmente tornerò a Parigi…ma prima devo convincere una persona a venire con me. Si devo convincerla…”.</p><p>Le ultime parole morirono sulle labbra. Alain non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Parigi avete detto? Voi conoscete Parigi?”.</p><p>Lo sguardo prese a sgranarsi di fronte al nome, alla città per eccellenza, là dove tutto prendeva forma e consistenza…</p><p>Là dove si discuteva il destino della Francia.</p><p>“Abbiamo sentito dire che a Parigi negli ultimi tempi le persone se ne vanno in giro per le strade con i forconi…e le armi…e che qualche settimana fa la gente ha…come si dice…”.</p><p>“Assaltato una fortezza mademoiselle?”.</p><p>Alain anche lui aveva voglia di parlare.</p><p>Settimane di clausura forzata poi la fuga da Parigi, la perdita dei compagni, l’impossibilità di discutere del futuro…</p><p>“Sssì…ecco…una fortezza…non lo so il nome ma sembra siano riusciti ad entrarci dentro…voi…l’avete sentito anche voi?”.</p><p>“Più o meno…” – sussurrò Alain con un mezzo sorriso ripensando al quattordici – “Ho sentito anch’io qualcosa di simile ma…”.</p><p>Alain si fermò. Il discorso s’era spinto troppo oltre e per quanto anche lui provasse un istintivo senso di fiducia verso la giovane, pensò che sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso rivelare i particolari della vicenda. Per non parlare del senso di rispetto verso quelli che non c’erano più.</p><p>“Non ne so molto più di voi, spero che il popolo francese trovi la forza di ribellarsi all’oppressione…i deputati che sono a Parigi hanno il compito di lavorare proprio per questo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla rimase lì, affascinata dalle parole dello straniero, che a quel punto poteva essere chiunque ma non certo uno scagnozzo del generale.</p><p>“S’è fatto tardi, monsieur. Vi ringrazio per l’aiuto. Se non ve ne andrete subito da Limours spero di rivedervi. Siate prudente…a presto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain rimase lì, a seguire con lo sguardo la giovane che scompariva nel bosco, regalandogli un sorriso sincero.</p><p>Se il mondo fosse stato così semplice, pensò allora, ricordandosi di tutto il dolore che stava vivendo in quel momento.</p><p>Carmilla scomparve nel buio della foresta portandosi dietro la grazia e la forza lieve delle persone semplici e schiette e dirette e…</p><p>Lo sguardo si sollevò verso l’alto.</p><p> </p><p>Decise di tornare alla stanza che ora rappresentava tutto il suo mondo.</p><p>André non c’era più.</p><p>Gli era stato concesso di vivere un amore, per poco tempo, ma gli era stato concesso.</p><p>Glielo doveva all’amico di proteggere la donna che lui aveva amato. Fino alla fine, fino alla morte…</p><p>Non c’erano eroi o eroine in quella storia.</p><p>Si doveva solo avere la forza o la disperazione di sopravvivere…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Voglio una torta grandissima!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Piccola mia…cosa te ne fai di una torta grandissima?” - aveva cantilenato nanny tentando di dissuadere Oscar dal desiderio espresso così, su due piedi, che non era il compleanno di nessuno d’importante quel giorno. Nessuno dei padroni s’intendeva…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La governante aveva guardato la bambina e l’altra decisa aveva pestato il piede a terra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Deve essere grandissima!” – aveva replicato quella puntando gli occhi azzurri su nanny e l’altra lì a chiedersi perché, mentre si ricordava che solo suo nipote avrebbe compiuto gli anni il giorno dopo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ma…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Va bene mademoiselle e se posso permettermi chi la mangerà la torta grandissima?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Io e André!” – aveva sentenziato l’altra correndo via come un fulmine perché l’attendeva il padre per la solita lezione di scherma.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Padre…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un inchino, in guardia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il primo affondo parato e poi il secondo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era arretrata, aveva forzato in velocità, aveva affondato di nuovo, quasi consecutivamente al precedente assalto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mano piccola aveva stretto la spada d’allenamento…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Improvvisamente aveva sentito l’eccitazione incredula della punta che sfilava il braccio del padre, più lungo, e scivolava livida sul corpetto e lo colpiva e…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oscar…” – un grido e quello era arretrato, ma lei no, lei aveva proseguito, caricando sul piede sinistro, per forzare un altro affondo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E di nuovo schivando l’arma avversaria, la punta aveva colpito il corpetto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’acciaio s’era piegato, riportandole la seconda vittoria in pochi istanti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incredulo il padre aveva forzato l’affondo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il riverbero del colpo sulla mano, deciso, rabbioso, severo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mano s’era aperta, mentre il padre aveva caricato il montante e lei era stata costretta a mollare la presa e la spada era saltata via, lo sguardo furioso, il respiro assente, la fronte imperlata di sudore…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bravo!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei era rimasta lì, quasi senza respirare, le orecchie chiuse dallo sforzo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La voce del padre le era arrivata da lontano, lo sforzo immane d’aver forzato l’assalto per…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Si era ritrovata a terra, in ginocchio, mentre il Generale Jarjayes s’era abbassato e l’aveva afferrata per le spalle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bravo!” – aveva ripetuto l’uomo – “Hai forzato al momento giusto…mi hai colpito due volte…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei aveva sgranato lo sguardo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era quello che voleva…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Padre…domani…André compie gli anni…ci siamo allenati assieme questi giorni…” – aveva sussurrato senza fiato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“E sia…avete fatto un buon lavoro…gli regaleremo una spada…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Una spada nuova?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sì certo…quella che gli ho procurato quando è venuto a stare in questa casa ormai è troppo piccola…merita un’arma nuova…e io ho quella che fa per lui…”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Attento…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André aveva guardato la spada appoggiata al letto. Le dita erano scorse sulla lama…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Attento…è già stata affilata…è una spada vera sai? Mio padre ha detto che è per te!” – gli aveva detto Oscar che osservava gli occhi dell’amico riflessi sul bordo piatto e lucido e tagliente…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sgranati, smeraldini, increduli fissavano la lama correndo all’elsa cesellata finemente ma sobria, come s’addiceva ad una persona importante, al servizio d’una famiglia importante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Accanto, il riflesso azzurrato…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“E’ davvero mia?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’altra aveva stretto le labbra in un sorriso tirato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non volevo prenderti in giro…” – aveva sussurrato piano guardandolo, stesa sul letto, il mento appoggiato sulle braccia ripiegate sotto la testa, i riccioli sfrontati un poco calcati sugli occhi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una bambina nobile che chiedeva scusa ad un servo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oscar ricordò l’espressione di André, quella sera.</p><p>Tutt’e due con la pancia piena di torta, quella che nanny aveva preparato in onore del nipote così come aveva chiesto mademoiselle.</p><p> </p><p>Senza nemmeno accorgersene si avvicinò alla spada ch’era appoggiata poco distante, muta testimone d’un percorso tortuoso che non pareva sarebbe finito mai.</p><p>La estrasse dal fodero, osservando la lama che riluceva riflettendo la fiamma della candela che ardeva accanto.</p><p>Vide il riflesso della propria immagine.</p><p>Vide riflessi gli occhi di lui, increduli. Smeraldi che abbracciavano l’acciaio…</p><p>Avrebbe voluto accarezzarli…</p><p>Di nuovo…</p><p>Rimase a lungo ad osservare l’arma, lasciandosi trasportare dai bagliori, catturata dai brividi freddi, argentei e cupi.</p><p>Non c’erano altri occhi su di essa. Solo i propri.</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei adesso André?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Come a volerli afferrare adagiò la mano destra sulla lama.</p><p>Le dita, ad una ad una, si chiusero.</p><p>Le stinse con forza, con tutta la forza che aveva.</p><p> </p><p>Il filo metallico si bordò di rosso, mentre lei continuava a stringere, senza sentire nulla, nessun dolore, nessuna reazione nella mente annientata e perduta, se non sempre la stessa domanda…</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nemmeno s’accorse che Alain era entrato e l’osservava, lo sguardo stravolto, chiedendole che stesse accadendo e anche lui la stessa domanda…</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciala…” – sussurrò inginocchiandosi, che non poteva strappargliela di mano, col rischio d’incidere la carne e tranciare le dita…</p><p>“Lascia la spada!” – gridò più forte.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita s’insinuarono sotto le dita.</p><p>Lo sforzo non fu eccessivo. Oscar lo vide, aprì la mano osservandola attraversata dall’incisione rossa, il rivolo caldo segnava il palmo trasversalmente, macchiato.</p><p>L’altro afferrò la spada e la scagliò via.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché?” – gridò di nuovo mentre la rabbia saliva…</p><p>Inconcepibile abbassare la guardia a quel modo, cedere così alla follia d’un gesto insulso, anche lui stava soffrendo ma non accettava che lei si lasciasse andare in quel modo.</p><p>Non era solo per la promessa che aveva fatto ad André. Non poteva permetterlo e basta.</p><p>Lei lo guardò con aria smarrita.</p><p>“Non…non gridare Alain…” – balbettò piano.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si alzò…</p><p>Afferrò le dita della mano destra, le dita s’intrecciarono alle dita tingendosi di rosso, stringendo la mano, sospinta in alto…</p><p>Così come la sinistra, in alto.</p><p>Il corpo quasi sollevato sospinto anch’esso all’indietro fino alla parete.</p><p>Lei non parlò, immersa nell’assenza, lontana…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Alain si ritrovò a stringere le dita ancora di più, quasi per farle male e rammentarle che il dolore rammenta che si è vivi.</p><p>“Te l’ho già detto una volta…sei una dannata aristocratica comandante!” – sibilò schiacciandola contro la parete – “Un’aristocratica insolente, testarda…che s’incazza troppo spesso e rischia di finire nei guai e questo nessuno dei due se lo può più permettere! Non te lo permetto più!”.</p><p>Nessuna risposta…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parlami, arrabbiati, vivi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, ti prego, non lasciarmi comandante…</em>
</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Perché tutto questo? Cosa credi di risolvere? Credi che i morti torneranno? Credi di essere la sola a soffrire?”.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo s’impresse su quello dell’altra, il torace contro il petto, il bacino contro il ventre…</p><p>La gamba sinistra corse a divaricare le gambe di lei…</p><p>Insinuato, piantato, imposto…</p><p>Il contatto indusse la contrazione dei muscoli che ondeggiarono, facendo ondeggiare il corpo possente e rabbioso contro quello immobile di lei che non si oppose, com’era già accaduto in passato.</p><p>Nessuna reazione e questo gli fece paura e lo fece infuriare ancora di più.</p><p> </p><p>Percepì la mano destra tiepidamente scaldata dal sangue uscito dal taglio.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parlami, arrabbiati, vivi…</em>
</p><p>Si fermò, prese ad abbassare le braccia, fino a ritrovarsi le proprie abbracciate al corpo di lei, le mani ancora chiuse nelle mani, dietro la schiena.</p><p>Il viso era lì adesso, sull’arteria viva e pulsante del collo.</p><p>Ci s’appoggiò con la fronte prima, toccando la pelle che gli pareva inesorabilmente fredda. S’insinuò provando a scostare i capelli appiccicati fino ad arrivare a liberare un lembo e ad annusarlo, nell’immobilità distruttiva di lei.</p><p> </p><p>Le labbra s’inarcarono un poco, all’unisono con la schiena ed il bacino. Tutto prese a scivolare piano sull’altra, come a rammentarle che lei era viva e la sua vita ora era divenuta la dannazione di altri.</p><p>Le labbra s’aprirono un poco e i denti e la lingua presero ad assaggiare il muscolo contratto, fino a chiudersi e mordere piano che avrebbero voluto insistere e mordere e scuotere e risvegliare e premere e prendere e trascinare via…</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltava Alain, sé stesso, e…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Mai come in quel momento avrebbe voluto ascoltare lei, un gemito, un brivido, una maledizione, qualunque reazione, che gli riportasse che lei voleva combattere di nuovo, magari contro di lui che l’avrebbe presa lì, così e…</p><p>Pensò d’averlo intuito quel breve istante che percorre il corpo di una donna che s’abbandona e vuole abbandonarsi. Lì, in quell’Inferno perduto, come se dall’unione dei corpi si potesse tornare a ripiegarsi sull’altro e non solo su sé stessi, soli, vuoti, unici.</p><p>Lei era lì, non sapeva Alain se arresa alla disperazione, oppure a lui, che lui non aveva mai preso una donna così, inerme, lontana…</p><p> </p><p>La portò a sé piano, abbracciandola, piano, e lei lì abbandonata dentro quelle braccia, percepite forti, sicure, avvolgenti, non ne aveva timore.</p><p>Anche se non le conosceva, non erano le braccia che aveva conosciuto e amato.</p><p><em>Non erano quelle</em> - si disse – <em>Non potevano essere…</em></p><p> </p><p>Il confronto era dannato ma prevedibile.</p><p>
  <em>Tu non sei André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Simultanee affermazioni di entrambi.</p><p>Verità assoluta che tranciava i muscoli e le anime di entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>Poteva ascoltare il corpo di lei, immobile, chiuso nel proprio e gli parve, impercettibilmente, d’intuire una sorta d’abbandono, consolatorio e greve.</p><p>La strinse ancora di più.</p><p>Gli bastava, sentì il corpo farsi quasi piccolo, indifeso, che ormai erano mesi che ci pensava come sarebbe stato tenerla tra le braccia, fin da quella notte, quando le aveva appoggiato il mantello sulle spalle, lei, seduta sul sagrato della chiesa a Place de le Tuileries, nelle orecchie le grida degli uomini perduti, negli occhi il sangue di chi era caduto e non sarebbe tornato mai più.</p><p>Dio, com’era difficile amarsi in tempo di pace.</p><p>Figuriamoci in mezzo ad una rivoluzione…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>In realtà l’aveva stretto quel corpo, c’era riuscito, anche se solo per pochi istanti, quando l’aveva ritrovata, a Saint Antoine, il giorno dopo, e anche allora gli era parso fragile, la fierezza scomparsa, forse chiusa per troppo tempo dentro la soffocante uniforme.</p><p> </p><p>Il battito del cuore…</p><p>I seni racchiusi tra i due corpi vicini, schiacciati contro di sé.</p><p>Le braccia un poco abbandonate, incapaci di respingerlo.</p><p>Un corpo piccolo, quasi esanime, se non fosse stato per quel battito e per quel calore ch’esso ancora emanava, tiepido e lontano.</p><p>Si appoggiò con il viso al viso, i corpi prima seduti, poi piano piano reclinati giù, perché gli pareva davvero che lei non avesse più né forze, né respiro…</p><p> </p><p>Alain chiuse gli occhi, s’immerse nel calore della guancia scarna, del collo ora scoperto, la mano aveva scostato leggermente i capelli.</p><p>Le labbra si posarono di nuovo, avide e disincantate, dimenticando lo struggimento d’un contatto inutile e muto, per assaggiarlo, per comprendere s’era come l’aveva immaginato nella mente, da quando aveva compreso di amare quello sguardo che ora era chiuso su sé stesso.</p><p> </p><p>Rimase immobile, mentre la lingua accoglieva i battiti riverberati attraverso la pelle e poi…</p><p>L’impercettibile irrigidirsi del corpo, la sottile corrente di vita che scioglieva i muscoli.</p><p>Provò a muoversi, lentamente, sulla guancia, la pelle contro la sua.</p><p>Provò ad ascoltare il suono del contatto silenzioso che scioglieva calore, mai percepito prima, eppure intuito.</p><p>Non sapeva nemmeno cosa voleva, né cosa si sarebbe aspettato accadesse…</p><p>Voleva averla o…</p><p> </p><p>Scorse leggero e lento vicinissimo alle labbra.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi accostando le proprie labbra, premendo contro le sue, piano, chiedendo quel contatto che lui sentì quasi unico e ultimo modo di gridare tutta la disperazione e il desiderio che lei si riavesse e tornasse a vivere, a desiderare di farlo, anche così, anche se tutto era perduto, e allora ci si poteva perdere assieme…</p><p>Che dannato vestito le aveva cucito addosso l’altro, liberando la pelle, i sensi, i movimenti che per un istante Alain credette allacciarsi ai propri.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo si contrasse, irrigidendosi, mentre lui s’adagiava sopra di lei, leggero…</p><p>Il viso si voltò di lato…</p><p>L’abbraccio chiuso…</p><p>Non un suono uscì dalla bocca, solo il respiro veloce e secco di lei gli scivolò addosso.</p><p>Si voltò di nuovo, puntando gli occhi su di lui, sostenendo lo sguardo di Alain che la guardava.</p><p>Li vide gli occhi cupi e furiosi.</p><p>Poche parole.</p><p>Un filo di voce.</p><p>“Lasciami…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il confronto era dannato ma prevedibile.</p><p>
  <em>Tu non sei André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Simultanee affermazioni di entrambi.</p><p>Verità assoluta che tranciava i muscoli e le anime di entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>Le forze erano allo stremo, le parole colme di gelida rabbia e soffocante disperazione.</p><p> </p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Alain pensò davvero di non cedere alla richiesta.</p><p>Voleva scuoterla. C’era riuscito. Non avrebbe voluto finisse così, davvero…</p><p> </p><p>Si riebbe, percepì il proprio corpo appoggiato a quello di lei.</p><p>Le mani erano appoggiate alla camicia imbrattata di sangue che aveva ripreso a scorrere…</p><p>“Dio…”.</p><p>Un altro istante. Afferrò la mano destra, la strinse…</p><p>Un gemito soffocato…</p><p> </p><p>La sinistra afferrò la propria camicia, tesa e poi strappata a morsi, per ricavare una fasciatura di fortuna e chiudere quella dannata ferita.</p><p>“Lasciami ti prego…lasciami…” – gridò ancora lei, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scivolare sul viso, scosso da un tremito.</p><p>L’altro allentò la presa e la lasciò libera, la mano quasi spinta via, come a spingere via lei.</p><p>Non per rifiutare lei, ma per staccarsi da lei e riprendere a darsi del pazzo.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si strinse a sé, abbracciandosi, per proteggersi, che s’era ritrovata di nuovo senza difese, senza alcuna possibilità di vincere di fronte alla forza di Alain.</p><p>Una donna, debole. Ecco cos’era…</p><p>Una donna che in qualsiasi momento un uomo avrebbe potuto prendere e fare qualunque cosa avesse voluto.</p><p>La sensazione l’aveva già conosciuta…</p><p>Ne era rimasta annientata.</p><p> </p><p>S’era ritrovata così, dopo quella notte…</p><p>Furiosa per non aver capito e poi disorientata perché André era altro da ciò che lei credeva e adesso…</p><p>Ora che ripensava al passato, quell’amore era sempre stato lì. Non c’era stato un momento in cui non l’avesse amato…</p><p> </p><p>“Vattene via!”.</p><p>La voce tesa.</p><p>“Sei…”.</p><p>“Una stupida!”.</p><p>“Non intendevo…”.</p><p>“Non è una novità! Anche lui me lo diceva sempre…non ho mai imparato a prendermi cura di me stessa e non inizierò certo adesso…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché?” – chiese Alain asciugandosi la mano sporca di sangue nella manica della camicia.</p><p>Se la tolse, liberandosi dall’indumento, restando lì a torso nudo, insistendo su di lei, perché l’amava e voleva essere lì a tutti i costi, anche contro la sua volontà.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò incredulo di fronte alla spiegazione, perché lui quella spiegazione l’aveva sempre intuita, tutte le volte che se l’era presa con André, per quell’amore folle e senza speranza, tutte le volte che aveva sfidato lei, chiedendole che avrebbe fatto se André si fosse innamorato di un’altra donna…</p><p>Ci aveva anche creduto che sarebbe stato possibile…</p><p> </p><p>Poi s’era detto che lei, lei doveva essere il demonio, perché lei l’aveva tenuto legato a sé André, contro ogni logica, contro ogni ragione, persino contro la sua stessa convinzione che se due si amano devono gridarlo al mondo intero quell’amore.</p><p>Alain lo sapeva che lei amava André e…</p><p> </p><p>“A Saint Petersburg…” – sussurrò Oscar stringendosi la mano, abbassando la faccia contro le ginocchia rannicchiate al corpo.</p><p>Non riusciva a guardarlo, perché non riusciva a guardare sé stesse.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa…”.</p><p>Alain strinse i pugni.</p><p>“E’ stato allora che decisi…”.</p><p>“All’inizio di quest’anno…” – sussurrò Alain.</p><p>Era passato tanto tempo.</p><p>Un respiro più fondo per rimettere assieme i pezzi e comprendere la rabbia e la colpa...</p><p>Sì, lei se n’era accorta già da allora...</p><p> </p><p>“Andai da lui, la notte in cui siete riusciti a liberarmi…”.</p><p>Alain strinse i pugni.</p><p>“Volevo…stare con lui…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro intuì che non era accaduto. Il silenzio dell’amico, la rabbia cupa che aveva ammantato i giorni successivi a Parigi. La sorte incerta che aveva frantumato le forze…</p><p>Gli scontri con gli soldati, persino con lui, nel timore che lei sarebbe tornata a comandarli, tornasse eppure nella speranza che lei l’avrebbe fatto.</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mimose era morta…questa fu l’ennesima scusa…l’ennesima ragione dietro cui nascondere la mia mancanza di coraggio. Non sono stata capace di andare fino in fondo Alain, se l’avessi fatto forse non saremmo qui adesso…forse André sarebbe ancora vivo…ho avvelenato la sua esistenza…”.</p><p>Alain si avvicinò.</p><p> </p><p>“Avrei potuto cambiare il corso del destino ma non l’ho fatto, non ne ho avuto il coraggio e adesso…”.</p><p>“L’hai amato…”.</p><p>“E’ questo che non accetto…lui sapeva che l’amavo ma ha atteso che fossi io a comprenderlo davvero. E quello che mi fa stare male è che anch’io lo sapevo e…”.</p><p>“Il nostro destino non dipende solo dalle nostre scelte…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo severo…</p><p>“Possiamo scegliere è vero…ma credo che noi tutti alla fine ci saremmo finiti lo stesso là, sotto la Bastiglia, a combattere forse un nemico più grande di noi, che non è fatto di mura e di moschetti…”.</p><p>“Ho perso tempo prezioso…tempo sprecato senza una ragione…mi sono opposta con tutta me stessa all’idea che cedere al desiderio non bastasse…”.</p><p>“Cedere al desiderio?”.</p><p>“I miei demoni avevano preso a combattere contro il demonio…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole uscirono sussurrate, un sorriso cinico inarcò le labbra…</p><p>“Il mio desiderio…mi…”.</p><p>Alain appoggiò la mano tra i capelli e li scostò piano liberando il viso.</p><p>“Spaventava?” – chiese concludendo il discorso.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita si strinsero chiudendosi. Il contatto sciolse il respiro…</p><p>Alain forzò leggermente e il corpo prese a scivolare avvicinandosi.</p><p>La testa s’appoggiò al petto e lui ascoltò il respiro tornare ad innalzarsi, questa volta senza tensione, senz’affanno. Le mani corsero a chiudersi dietro la schiena, chiudendo il corpo, tenuto stretto questa volta, mentre gli occhi affondavano lì, nell’odore della pelle, nell’umore delle lacrime…</p><p> </p><p>“Mi ha costretta a guardarlo davvero… e a guardare me stessa come ero…”.</p><p>Alain non rispose.</p><p>Riprese la mano…</p><p>“Lascia che cambi la fasciatura…”.</p><p>“Non potrò più dirglielo…”.</p><p>“Io credo che lui lo sapesse…”.</p><p>Come a dire, non è necessario dire d’amarsi, lo si sa e basta.</p><p> </p><p>“Non farlo…” – gli occhi chiari e spenti puntati addosso.</p><p>Negò Alain…</p><p>Come a dire non si può scegliere se amare o no…</p><p> </p><p>Nessun’altra parola. L’acqua fredda scivolò giù a terra diluendo il sangue…</p><p>Un’altra fasciatura.</p><p>Lo sguardo spento…</p><p>Non c’era speranza per lui, ma gli sarebbe bastato.</p><p>Ora lo sapeva com’era vissuto André.</p><p> </p><p>“Cerca di riposare…” – disse piano. Si permise di nuovo di scostare i capelli. Si ritrovò la mano chiusa nella mano di lei che la condusse verso il viso.</p><p>Il palmo si posò combaciando con la guancia, era fredda…</p><p>Nessuno stupore.</p><p>L’ancestrale freddezza era già stata vinta da altri.</p><p>Il ghiaccio s’era sciolto tra altre braccia.</p><p> </p><p>Si rivelava agli occhi dell’uomo ciò che André aveva sempre visto dentro di lei e ciò che lei aveva sempre rivelato ad André.</p><p>Solo a lui.</p><p>Tutto apparteneva ad André…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Il canto dei ribelli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Parlare</em>
</p><p>
  <em>senza avere niente da dire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>comunicare</em>
</p><p>
  <em>in silenzio</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i bisogni dell’anima</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dar voce</em>
</p><p>
  <em>alle rughe del volto</em>
</p><p>
  <em>alle ciglia degli occhi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>agli angoli della bocca</em>
</p><p>
  <em>parlare</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tenendosi per mano</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tacere</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tenendosi per mano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paul Eluard</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Il canto dei ribelli</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>25 agosto 1789, Limours, notte…</em>
</p><p>La porta si chiuse.</p><p>Il sinistro giro di chiave soffocò ogni speranza.</p><p>“Vieni avanti…”.</p><p>Nessun movimento, nessun respiro.</p><p>“Non avere paura…sei al sicuro…”.</p><p> </p><p>La stanza era buia, poche candele negli angoli più lontani.</p><p>Pareva enorme. Era sconosciuto quel luogo. Sconosciuta la voce…</p><p>Perché, perché aveva accettato di seguire quegli uomini che l’avevano salutata, lungo il sentiero che conduceva a Bonnelles, dove stavano i parenti a cui era stata affidata?</p><p>Quelli le avevano detto che sapevano tutto delle fanciulle di Limours e che erano d’accordo che le si proteggesse e si pensasse a nasconderle.</p><p>Che scusa ridicola…</p><p>Ci stava pensando adesso la povera Marthe Rolandié, anzi aveva preso a pensarci da quando le avevano offerto di accompagnarla a casa e l’avevano fatta salire sulla carrozza e…</p><p> </p><p>“Siediti…”.</p><p>L’altra fece di no con la testa. Ci poteva ancora provare a…</p><p>Si strinse addosso lo scialle. Si ritrovò le dita sulla pelle, che il vestito s’era strappato mentre scendendo dalla carrozza aveva provato a prendere un altro sentiero e quelli l’avevano afferrata, prima per il braccio e poi per la vita, tirandola su come fosse un sacco di farina.</p><p>La mano sulla bocca, quasi non respirava più.</p><p>“Maman…” – sussurrò mentre restava immobile.</p><p> </p><p>Vide la luce della candela muoversi e venire verso di sé. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre ascoltava una mano scivolare sul viso e scostare i capelli.</p><p>“Non avere paura…”.</p><p>La voce l’indusse ad schiudere lo sguardo.</p><p>Intuì le fattezze d’un uomo, più alto di lei, il viso bianco e sbarbato, gli occhi castani che la fissavano, il respiro regolare, le labbra inarcate in una sorta di compiaciuto trionfo.</p><p>Il cuore prese a battere forte, mentre l’altro soffiava sulla candela e il buio riempiva gli occhi e…</p><p> </p><p>Si sentì afferrare per la vita.</p><p>Gridò arretrando e con sorpresa l’altro non le andò dietro, non la rincorse.</p><p>“Vieni…mi hanno detto che sei del villaggio ma non ci vivi più da qualche giorno…”.</p><p>La voce dell’uomo era calma e Marthe intuì che l’altro si stava allontanando per tornare a sedersi alla poltrona accanto al camino.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…no…sono da alcuni parenti…io devo tornare a casa…”.</p><p>L’altro pareva un signore, così le era parso al chiarore fugace della candela appena spenta.</p><p>La devozione verso i signori le era stata inculcata per bene. Chissà, se fosse stata educata, quello l’avrebbe lasciata andare…</p><p> </p><p>“Avvicinati…”.</p><p>“Dove siamo…”.</p><p>“Vicino a casa tua…”.</p><p>“A Bonnelles?”.</p><p>“A Limours…sei di qui giusto?”.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore batteva forte, Marthe si lasciò guidare dalla voce e decise d’avvicinarsi.</p><p>L’altro sembrava intento a scrutare le lingue di fuoco nel camino, con un ferro, rimestando i ceppi che presero ad ardere più intensamente riverberando la luce sul velluto scuro della giacca e sui bottoni dorati che brillarono.</p><p>Gli occhi si posarono sulla figura. Marthe prese a guardarlo mentre a mani congiunte e mascella serrata attendeva che l’altro esaudisse la richiesta.</p><p>Sperava d’impietosirlo, aveva compreso d’aver fatto male a cedere alle risate e alle occhiate languide dei tre incontrati nel bosco.</p><p>Era a poche miglia da casa…</p><p>S’era sentita al sicuro.</p><p>Adesso no, adesso…</p><p>L’altro si voltò verso di lei.</p><p>La fissò: “Incantevole…” – sussurrò sorridendo e la giovane si sorprese d’essere così definita.</p><p> </p><p>“Immagino avrai sete…oggi faceva molto caldo…”.</p><p>“Monsieur…vi prego…devo…devo tornare a casa…è buio e…i miei parenti si staranno chiedendo che fine ho fatto…io non voglio mancarvi di rispetto…”.</p><p>“Sei perdonata allora…ti andrebbe di farmi compagnia solo per qualche ora? La carrozza è di sotto e i cavalli sono ancora attaccati…sei una giovane saggia a preoccuparti per i tuoi parenti…”.</p><p>“Lo comprendete allora?”.</p><p>“Ma certo…siediti…solo qualche ora…”.</p><p> </p><p>La mano s’aprì e la giovane s’appoggio per sedersi a terra.</p><p>“Bene…”.</p><p>L’uomo indicò una brocca scura.</p><p>“Non bevo…vino…monsieur…mi spiace…”.</p><p>“Non è vino…Marthe…giusto?”.</p><p>“Conoscete il mio nome?”.</p><p>“Certo…non è vino…siete giovane…conoscete la <em>datura stramonium</em>? E’ un poco amara…in effetti…proporrei di aggiungere questo…”.</p><p>L’altra neppure negò. Non aveva nemmeno compreso la strana assonanza di lettere…</p><p>L’uomo indicò una specie di zuccheriera.</p><p> </p><p>Marthe fissò il contenitore di porcellana: “E’…”.</p><p>“Zucchero sì…”.</p><p>“Zucchero? Oh…ne ho sentito parlare…”.</p><p>“Bene allora, assaggialo pure…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il liquido verde prese a ruotare velocemente trascinando in una danza ipnotica i cristalli trasparenti.</p><p>“Alla vostra salute mademoiselle…”.</p><p>“Grazie…è un poco amaro…”.</p><p> </p><p>Uno starnuto sciolse la tensione, mentre il liquido scivolava nelle viscere.</p><p>“Tieni…allora…questo è ancora più dolce…”.</p><p>L’altra sgranò gli occhi, mentre si vide porgere un cofanetto minuscolo…</p><p>“Che cos’è? Altro zucchero?”.</p><p>“Oh…più o meno…ma questo è zucchero per la mente, non per lo stomaco…annusalo…”.</p><p>“Annusarlo?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’odore inebriante si posò sulle tempie. Non le parve davvero di averlo mai percepito il sapore che dal naso scendeva giù nella gola e poi rimbalzava nella testa…</p><p>Il fuoco prese a danzare più intensamente…</p><p>“Monsieur… io devo…”.</p><p>“Restare qui…”.</p><p>Non le parve un ordine alla giovane Marthe Rolandié quello che udì, mentre il respiro s’acquietava e il corpo s’arrendeva e diveniva pesante e stanco ed al tempo stesso leggero e rilassato.</p><p> </p><p>“Siete poche a Limours…”.</p><p>L’uomo parlava…</p><p>L’altra percepì l’affermazione ch’era in realtà una domanda.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto rispondere che erano tutte lì, in realtà, tutte lì intorno, ma dovevano fare attenzione, perché i soldati del generale se ne andavano a cercare le ragazze come lei e allora loro dovevano stare lontano.</p><p>Pensò d’averlo detto che lei era una brava giovane, per bene…</p><p>Le parole presero a fluttuare in direzione vaga. Marthe non riuscì più ad udire la voce, la propria.</p><p> </p><p>Le parve d’ascoltare il peso del corpo, il proprio, sollevato e ruotato e poi scoperto mentre con gli occhi cercava una luce, lieve, a cui aggrapparsi, e le mani annaspavano nel buio e la gola era chiusa e…</p><p>Cercò ancora davanti a sé, le parve di sentire un altro respiro contro di sé…</p><p>Le mani, nemmeno quelle riuscì più a muovere ad un certo punto e allora tentò di muovere le gambe.</p><p>Nulla, tutto era immobile, il viso schiacciato contro la stoffa ruvida, i rumori ovattati e lontani…</p><p>Non respirava perché il peso diveniva incombente.</p><p>I muscoli parevano disfarsi e rattrappirsi come in preda agli spasmi della febbre…</p><p>Voleva gridare.</p><p>A mala pena entrava l’aria nella gola.</p><p> </p><p>“Stai ferma!”.</p><p>Il respiro prese a sollevarsi allora, all’improvviso…</p><p>L’impeto, spinte intense e lancinanti che tranciarono la carne…</p><p>Di più, sempre di più. D’istinto provò a ribellarsi.</p><p>La mano sulla bocca, le dita cacciate in gola, giù, fino a che il cuore prese a battere piano, più piano. Eppure Marthe aveva paura e il cuore avrebbe dovuto battere veloce e lei avrebbe dovuto muoversi e gridare che non era bene ciò che stava accadendo.</p><p>Sentiva male adesso, dappertutto, mentre percepiva il sentore del calore sciolto, scivolare fluido sulle gambe…</p><p>Come poteva il calore bagnare e raggelare?</p><p> </p><p>Prese il respiro, con tutte le forze e gridò forte, più forte che poté, mentre l’incedere delle spinte perforò la carne e i timpani e…</p><p>Un colpo, neppure lo vide arrivare, le volò addosso.</p><p>Più nulla mentre le dita annasparono solo un altro poco e gli occhi osservarono degli stivali…</p><p>Due, e altri due e…</p><p> </p><p>“Puttana…” – ansimò l’uomo tirandosi in piedi.</p><p>“Signor Conte…”.</p><p>“In questo dannato paese credono d’essere furbi ma quando capiranno che posso prendermi tutto ciò che voglio…” – digrignò quello riassettandosi i vestiti.</p><p>“Nessuno sa che la giovane è stata portata da voi…” – obiettò il soldato.</p><p> </p><p>“Bene…” – sussurrò il Conte d’Iversay calmo – “Tenetela qui dentro per un po’. Fateci quel che vi pare…e poi…lasciatela andare! Così quella gente capirà…quando sapranno chi è stato forse gli tornerà la paura di sfidare la sorte…è quello che voglio!”.</p><p>“Signore…perdonate…e se i contadini…si…”.</p><p>“Ribelleranno?”. – chiosò d’Iversay cinico.</p><p> </p><p>Il silenzio scese sui tre soldati. Uno s’era chinato sulla giovane. Le dita infilate tra i capelli in un gesto di subdola carezza.</p><p>“Che si ribellino allora! L’hanno già fatto in altri paesi e le rivolte sono state annientate nel sangue! Non aspetto altro!”.</p><p>“Questa è gente che non sa nemmeno tenere un fucile in mano!” – ridacchiò uno dei tre.</p><p>“Sì, però li ho visti scuoiare un maiale l’anno scorso…i coltelli, quelli li sanno usare!”.</p><p>“E che vuoi che sia un coltello contro una baionetta!” – concluse il terzo.</p><p>Due sputarono a terra…</p><p> </p><p>“Io tornerò a Parigi…devo…conferire con il generale…”.</p><p>“Signor Conte…”.</p><p>“Continuate a cercare il prigioniero e quella donna…”.</p><p>“Sembrano svaniti nel nulla…”.</p><p>“Sembrano…”.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>27 agosto 1789, Limours…</em>
</p><p>Alain si permise di dare un’occhiata all’interno della sala più grande della locanda. Era buio, era quasi sera.</p><p>Lo sguardo corse veloce. No, non ce n’era nessuno.</p><p>Le porte erano sprangate, chiuse, non era possibile che a quell’ora non ci fosse nessuno.</p><p>L’intravide Horace Garrat in un angolo, laggiù vicino al camino mezzo spento.</p><p>Fece per avvicinarsi ma si fermò perché lì vicino scorse una donna che usciva da una porta e s’avvicinava all’oste. Una mano sulla spalla. La luce era scarsa…</p><p> </p><p>Non riuscì ad udire quasi nulla, le voci basse e i corpi ricurvi parevano inghiottire la sorda angoscia che tutto stesse correndo oltre le forze e le speranze delle persone che abitavano quello strano paese.</p><p>Alain s’era fatto crescere la barba e aveva preso a camminare anche fuori adesso, per le strade, perché la stanza dove si svolgeva la sua vita, adesso, era davvero troppo piccola per contenere la rabbia ed il dolore.</p><p>I propri e quelli di lei.</p><p> </p><p>E fuori…</p><p>Gli era parso dannatamente assurdo ciò che aveva iniziato a vedere ed ascoltare.</p><p>Gli sguardi delle persone, ammiccamenti, occhiate, cenni del capo…</p><p>Tutti lo seguivano e correvano al suo viso, fino a quando lui non svoltava l’angolo. Pareva che tutti sapessero chi era o lo intuissero e silenziosamente avessero acconsentito a tenerlo d’occhio, lui, perfetto sconosciuto.</p><p>E a proteggerlo. E Alain davvero si sentiva come dentro i vicoli di Parigi, ben più intricati di quelli d’un semplice paesino.</p><p>E poi…</p><p> </p><p>Poi c’era che ad un certo punto aveva preso ad ascoltare suoni.</p><p>Nei primi giorni, il dolore della perdita dell’amico, il terrore d’essere scovati, la paura di perderla, avevano chiuso le orecchie o meglio le avevano tenute all’erta sono in direzione dei possibili pericoli.</p><p>Adesso…</p><p> </p><p>Un breve fischio l’aveva raggiunto alle spalle.</p><p>S’era voltato ma non aveva visto nessuno.</p><p>Se non che una cantilena leggera e lenta l’aveva avvolto, costringendolo a voltare la faccia per comprendere.</p><p>Un uomo con una bambina per mano cantavano lo stesso motivetto.</p><p>Che diavolo stava accadendo?</p><p> </p><p>Così aveva deciso di presentarsi all’oste.</p><p>Ancora qualche giorno e se ne sarebbero andati. Però dove capire che stava accadendo.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ sparita ti dico…”.</p><p>La voce di Horace Garrat uscì tetra, quasi tremante, come se l’uomo si fosse scontrato con un fatto terribile, tragico, che l’aveva già toccato in passato.</p><p>“Renoir è stato da Carmilla…ieri…” – balbettò la donna come a dire che nemmeno lei comprendeva quando e come fosse accaduto.</p><p>L’oste sollevò la testa.</p><p>Alain poco dietro vide le guance lucide alla luce del camino. Gli pareva che l’uomo avesse pianto o stesse per mettersi a piangere.</p><p>“Carmilla ha detto che dopo essersi viste, Marthe se n’era andata via, per prima…” – proseguì piano la donna, Adeline Nivette – “Mia figlia è tornata al capanno…Renoir l’ha trovata là…”.</p><p>“Ma Marthe no! Non è tornata!” – obiettò Garrat, la voce rotta – “Questa notte…è venuto il padre che è stato avvertito dai parenti…nessuno l’ha più vista…dall’altro ieri…”.</p><p>Adeline tirò un respiro più fondo.</p><p> </p><p>“Sta accadendo di nuovo Adeline…lo sento…” – mormorò l’oste, mentre si passava il grembiule sulla faccia – “Sta accadendo di nuovo…”.</p><p>L’oste barcollò un poco e l’altra fu costretta a reggerlo per un braccio.</p><p>“Tu…dentro quella casa…hai visto niente? Sai niente?”.</p><p> </p><p>Negò Adeline Nivette.</p><p>Nessuno le diceva più molto. L’aveva notato anche lei.</p><p>“No…in quella casa…tutto sembra tranquillo. L’unico guaio è quel bellimbusto di Parigi! Va e viene come se fosse casa sua. Si fa servire come fosse il padrone. Io ci sto alla larga…e quello sembra interessato solo a godersi l’ospitalità…”.</p><p>“Quello…quello…c’è sempre quello di mezzo! Tua figlia…devi stare attenta Adeline…” – mormorò Garrat con un filo di voce.</p><p>“Lei è al sicuro…”.</p><p>“Non lo so…sai che mi sono arrivate voci che dicono che s’è trovata un fidanzato!?”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline deglutì stupore. Di nuovo quella storia, anzi no, più s’andava avanti e peggio era.</p><p>“Chi ha detto questa sciocchezza?”.</p><p>“Chi!? Lei! Tua figlia sta mettendo in giro strane storie su questo fidanzato! Fammi capire, da dove viene questo tizio? Chi è? Non è uno del paese vero!?”,</p><p> </p><p>Adeline si ritrasse. Avrebbe voluto parlare…</p><p>“Sono solo fantasie d’una sciocca mocciosa! Le passerà presto!”.</p><p>“Non sarà che <em>qualcuno di quelli</em> l’ha avvicinata, facendole credere d’esser innamorato di lei e poi invece se la vende per farsi bello agli occhi del generale? Finireste tutti e tre alla forca! Tu e i tuoi figli! Credimi, dovete stare attenti. In paese ci si aiuta ma lo sai che se qualcuno non è d’accordo…”.</p><p>“Mia figlia…lei…è al sicuro…puoi stare tranquillo. E’ sveglia e non si lascerebbe mai avvicinare da una persona qualsiasi…”.</p><p>“E allora è vero che…”.</p><p>“No…non sta con nessuno…è lei che s’inventa quello che non c’è…secondo me voleva solo chiacchierare con le amiche…”.</p><p>Un’altra sciocchezza…</p><p>Adeline sentiva ribollire l’angoscia dentro le viscere. Che diavolo di voci stava mettendo in giro Carmilla?</p><p>“Ora devo andare…” – chiosò la donna che sentiva crescere l’irritazione e nemmeno poteva confidarsi col vecchio amico.</p><p> </p><p>“E tu?” – cercò di trattenerla Garrat.</p><p>“Io continuo a fare il mio lavoro…” – rispose la donna alzando le spalle in segno d’insofferenza.</p><p>“Ma…Adeline…con tutto quello che è accaduto in quella casa come fai a…come fai a tornare là dentro?”.</p><p>“Devo far mangiare i miei figli Horace…non è così strano. Non era la prima volta che…che accadeva…”.</p><p>“Non ti credo Adeline…c’è dell’altro…”.</p><p>“Non c’è niente Horace…è così che va la vita…”.</p><p>“E il generale?”.</p><p>“E’ tornato a Parigi…e anche l’uomo che si comporta da padrone…è difficile Horace…sto cercando di capire che sta accadendo…quei soldatacci non tirano più fuori nemmeno una parola…”.</p><p>“Vedi? Ti stanno evitando…forse…”.</p><p>“Sono più taciturni del solito è vero, ma sono dei grandi stupidi!”.</p><p>“E se sospettassero di te? Adeline, devi lasciare quel posto…”.</p><p>“Se lo facessi sì che quelli penserebbero che c’entro qualcosa. Forse…forse…l’unica cosa da fare e far tornare Carmilla a casa…se tutto tornerà come prima i soldati non penseranno che stiamo nascondendo…una persona…”.</p><p> </p><p>Horace sgranò gli occhi.</p><p>Adeline pure che comprese d’aver parlato troppo.</p><p>Si morse il labbro, s’era tradita, corse ai ripari: “No…io…le ragazze…Horace, intendevo le ragazze…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro l’afferrò per un braccio, gli occhi aperti, la faccia larga e tesa piantata sulla donna.</p><p>“Devo andare!” – sibilò Adeline.</p><p>“Adeline!”.</p><p>“Via…via! Ricordati…” – gli occhi sgranati…</p><p>Un sussurro tra le labbra…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It was on one summer’s morning,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Being in the month of May,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Down by a flow’ry garden</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I carelessly did stray;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I overheard a damsel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>in sorrow to complain,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All for her absent lover</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that plough’d the raging main…”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>L’altro l’osservò e continuò sussurrando…</p><p>
  <em>“O it’s six long weeks and better,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since your true love left this shore;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In crossing the wild ocean,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where foaming billows roar,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In crossing the wide ocean,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For honour and for gain,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am told his ship was wreck-ed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All on the coast of Spain…”.*</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> “Ci vediamo al solito posto. Avverti gli altri. Ricordatevi di fare attenzione perché ho visto in giro i soldati del generale. Ora ti saluto. A presto”.</p><p>“A presto Adeline e fai attenzione”.</p><p> </p><p>Un canto strano. Alain rammentò la cadenza, quella che aveva ascoltato scivolare sulla bocca dei paesani, assieme ai sorrisi che lo seguivano.</p><p>Non aveva idea del significato delle parole.</p><p>Vide la donna uscire e si avvicinò mentre l’oste l’intravide nella penombra e quasi trasalì.</p><p> </p><p>“Siete voi…”.</p><p>“Che sta accadendo?” – chiese l’altro risoluto.</p><p>Il locandiere ormai si fidava. Il soldato era stato accorto in quei giorni a sgusciare via dalla stanza solo al momento giusto. Era uno che sapeva il fatto suo e questo deponeva per un interesse comune ch’era quello di stare alla larga, il più possibile, dagli sgherri del generale.</p><p>“Il vostro amico?”.</p><p>Il cambio di discorso dell’oste l’insospettì.</p><p>La declinazione al maschile…</p><p>“Sta meglio…come avete detto ho notato che in paese stanno arrivando molte facce nuove…sarà l’occasione giusta per mescolarsi alla gente e andarcene…”.</p><p>“Sì…fate bene…questo posto sembra abitato da demoni…” – concluse Garrat tristemente.</p><p> </p><p>Alain tirò un respiro fondo, che di demoni in quei mesi ne aveva già visti fin troppi.</p><p>“Che intendete? Sappiate che ne ho conosciuti anch’io e non mi sono affatto piaciuti…”.</p><p>“Allora forse non vi piaceranno nemmeno questi…”.</p><p>“Che intendete dire? Che sta accadendo?”.</p><p>“Non so se…”.</p><p>“Credo che ormai possiate fidarvi di me…come avete visto nemmeno io ho interesse ad avere a che fare con i soldati…”.</p><p>“Non si tratta solo di loro…quelli li conosciamo e in un modo o nell’altro dovremmo riuscire a tenerli a bada…”.</p><p>“E allora?”.</p><p>“L’altro ieri…è scomparsa una giovane…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene, che di storie simili ne aveva già sentite.</p><p>“Come tanti anni fa…come accadde a mia figlia…”.</p><p>“Vostra figlia…avete detto che poi era tornata…”.</p><p>“Sì, è vero…lei era tornata ma non era più la stessa. Era così cambiata. Non parlava più, non ci ha mai detto cosa le è accaduto e alla fine se n’è andata…non l’ho più rivista…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’oste tirò il chiavistello della porta. Una ventata d’aria fresca inondò la sala e Alain si tirò indietro, per uscire dal cono di luce che a poco a poco filtrava da fuori. Il vociare l’indusse ad arretrare ancora. Non era il caso di restare.</p><p> </p><p>“Volete davvero andarvene?” – chiese Horace Garrat a bassa voce mentre riprendeva a pulire nervosamente il biancore.</p><p>“Noi…cosa? Noi dobbiamo andarcene!” – replicò il soldato stupito – “E’ troppo pericoloso per noi…restare…”.</p><p>L’altro annuì, più rassegnato che convinto.</p><p>Il mesto silenzio indusse Alain a parlare. Glielo doveva a quei dannati bifolchi. Non lo capivano quelli ch’era pericoloso e allora se l’oste gli chiedeva se se ne sarebbero andati…</p><p>Ci doveva essere una ragione.</p><p>“Perché me lo chiedete?”.</p><p>“Siete un soldato avete detto?”.</p><p>Fu la volta di Alain di annuire e l’altro lo guardò e prese coraggio e…</p><p>“Verreste…alla nostra riunione, questa notte? Non siamo molti…io e la donna che avete visto uscire prima…”.</p><p>“Una riunione?” – un sussulto, Alain intuì che non si trattava d’un incontro sul tempo o sulla festa di paese che presto si sarebbe celebrata. Il tono dell’oste era greve.</p><p>Pareva una preghiera quella…</p><p>“Siamo tutti quelli che…che…vorrebbero cavarci dalla gola questa oppressione…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain mandò giù. Non poteva crederci. Una riunione di…</p><p>Ribelli…</p><p>Negò con la testa, un passo indietro…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>“Vi prego…la mia amica…lei…ha molto da raccontare…”.</p><p>“Chi è?”.</p><p>“Si chiama Adeline…lei…lavora in casa del generale…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain sussultò di nuovo. I nodi si stringevano. Lo scenario si schiariva rivelando nubi lontane cariche di pioggia nera.</p><p>“Ma è una persona fidata…” – s’affrettò a precisare l’oste.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>C’era da immaginarselo sembravano ammettere gli occhi di Alain ma lui non si fidava lo stesso.</p><p>“Sapete, è stata lei a dirmi di quell’uomo, quello che hanno ucciso…voleva aiutarlo…” – incalzò Garrat. Intuiva d’aver fatto breccia.</p><p>Alain tremò.</p><p>“Cosa sapete?” – chiese d’istinto mentre il cuore aveva preso a correre.</p><p>“Non molto…voleva salvarlo…voleva…quelli l’hanno picchiato, fino ad ammazzarlo…”.</p><p>Quella donna aveva conosciuto André.</p><p>Stavano parlando di André…</p><p> </p><p>“Adeline aveva saputo ch’era un soldato…proprio come voi e che era stato alla Bastiglia…”.</p><p>Alain quasi perse la presa del bancone a cui dovette aggrapparsi.</p><p>Era André quello…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Una mano tra i capelli per ascoltarsi se fosse ancora vivo, perché gli pareva che qualcuno l’avesse davvero preso a fucilate, lì, all’istante.</p><p>“Non…non sapete altro?” – balbettò.</p><p>“Adeline mi ha raccontato…sì...è stato terribile…mi ha detto che quell’uomo è stato zitto…il generale voleva informazioni da quello…voleva sapere del suo comandante e quell’uomo non ha parlato per proteggere…quello…quello…il suo comandante e…”.</p><p>Alain dovette respirare più a fondo.</p><p>Prese a sudare freddo. Ogni parola…</p><p>Pareva ci fosse lui in quella cella assieme ad André. Gli pareva di vederlo, zitto, muto, lo sguardo fiero, pestato a sangue. E lui lì senza poter fare un accidente di niente.</p><p>Era stato zitto per lei…</p><p>Sì, André l’aveva fatto. Solo per lei…</p><p> </p><p>“E sapete…”.</p><p>Alain fu costretto a rialzare lo sguardo. La questione stava prendendo una brutta piega.</p><p>“Sapete che m’ha detto ancora Adeline? Che quel comandante pare fosse una donna…”.</p><p>Gli occhi dell’oste parevano invasati. Quella storia non stava in piedi…</p><p>Balbettò Alain…</p><p>
  <em>Che sciocchezza!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ma vi pare possibile!” – chiosò l’oste – “Una donna comandante! Voi…voi…eravate un soldato anche voi! Non sarà mica vera questa storia!?”.</p><p>Davvero si metteva malissimo…</p><p>“No…è un’idiozia!” – sputò Alain indietreggiando e tirando un immaginario calcio al dannato destino.</p><p>“L’ho detto anch’io ad Adeline ma lei…”.</p><p>“Basta!”.</p><p>“Oui…monsieur…ma sapete…sapete che m’ha detto?”.</p><p>“Non m’interessa!”.</p><p>“No…invece no…secondo me v’interessa! Siete una persona per bene! Pare che quella sia morta a Parigi…e il generale glielo aveva detto a quel poveretto che il suo comandante era morto…che inutile barbarie…come si può essere così crudeli…io non lo so cosa sia vero o no…ma quell’uomo è morto…un assurdo tormento…”.</p><p>La storia atroce si ripiegava su sé stessa rivelandosi esattamente speculare a quanto era stato detto ad Oscar.</p><p>Era tutto vero allora.</p><p> </p><p>Alain prese a fissare Garrat mentre alcuni clienti entravano e chiedevano da bene e l’oste pareva quasi pietrificato e sgranava gli occhi e metteva assieme i brandelli di verità.</p><p>“Voi…avete detto che eravate anche voi alla Bastiglia…quando ci siamo conosciuti…” – balbettò sollevando l’indice.</p><p>L’altro negò con la testa. Non voleva tradirsi.</p><p>“Ero là è vero…ma…”.</p><p>“Lo conoscevate?” – chiese Horace tutto d’un fiato – “Lì conoscevate?”.</p><p>La confusione aumentava…</p><p>“No…eravamo tanti…di tante guarnigioni…non c’erano donne comandante…”.</p><p>“Mi faccio dire da Adeline come si chiamava quell’uomo?”.</p><p>“No!” – digrignò Alain – “Monsieur non una parola…con nessuno…altrimenti c’impiegherò un istante a trarre le mie conclusioni…”.</p><p>L’altro mandò giù. Era personaggio semplice. S’impaurì.</p><p>Non era così smaliziato da immaginare che i due viandanti sconosciuti avevano messo la loro vita nelle mani dei paesani di Limours. Per lui quei due erano due segni del cielo. Mai li avrebbe ficcati in un guaio.</p><p>“No, perdonate…avete ragione…si deve pensare ai vivi adesso, mica ai morti!”.</p><p>“Ecco…bravo!”.</p><p>Alain si portò l’indice alla bocca.</p><p>Tutto precipitava, il senso di nausea lo stava annientando.</p><p>Dio, meno fili si fossero riannodati e meglio sarebbe stato.</p><p>Nessuno doveva sapere altro, lui non voleva sapere altro.</p><p>Nessuno doveva dirle niente. E lui si sarebbe tenuto per sé quelle atrocità</p><p> </p><p>“Non dite nulla di questa storia monsieur!” – ripeté Alain.</p><p>Il tono netto, quasi crudele…</p><p>Fissò l’altro, l’espressione severa – “Non una parola!”.</p><p>“Certo…” – balbettò l’oste preso in contropiede – “Ma…”.</p><p>“Può essere pericoloso per noi…”.</p><p>“Sì, l’ho capito…vi prego…”.</p><p>“Cosa?!” – il tono s’era innalzato. Alain sentiva la rabbia sollevarsi nelle viscere. L’ennesima conferma lacerava forse più della prima.</p><p>André era stato ammazzato…</p><p>Basta…</p><p> </p><p>“Vi prego…” – ripeté l’oste – “Per pietà di noi e di quell’uomo…venite…ci saranno tutti quelli che non vogliono più sottostare a queste angherie…”.</p><p>“E io che c’entro?” – sibilò Alain che ormai era già lontano con la mente. Voleva tornare in quella stanza, abbracciarla e stringerla, come se lei fosse stata lì e avesse ascoltato le stesse e…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, no, per fortuna non c’era…</em>
</p><p>Ma se a lui facevano così male, che dannato dolore doveva essere quello che scavava dentro di lei?</p><p> </p><p>Garrat gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio: “Quell’uomo che è stato ammazzato da Bouillé...era un soldato come voi...”.</p><p>
  <em>Dio, Alain lo sapeva...</em>
</p><p>“Aiutateci…fatelo per lui...il canto che avete ascoltato…sapete ch’è per voi?”.</p><p>“Per noi?”.</p><p>“Oui! Mica potete vivere rintanato come una bestia in gabbia! Così se uscite ho detto a quelli fidati di darsi un segnale se v’incrociano, così sanno che siete voi e v’avvertono in caso di pericolo!”.</p><p>
  <em>Dannati bifolchi!</em>
</p><p>Alain si passò una mano sulla faccia. Era difficile ignorare quel groviglio d’ignoranza e di speranza.</p><p>“Allora? Verrete?”.</p><p>Alain esitò frastornato: “Va…va bene…” – sussurrò.</p><p> </p><p>Pochi passi e via, di corsa, mentre fuori aveva ricominciato a piovere e lui voleva solo vederla e sperare che lei non avesse sentito nulla.</p><p>Gli pareva davvero che lei fosse stata lì, accanto a sé. E sperava che dalla propria faccia lei non avrebbe dedotto nulla, che quella era dannatamente brava a leggere dentro le persone, quando voleva…</p><p> </p><p>Rimbombavano nella testa le ultime raccomandazioni scambiate.</p><p>
  <em>Nella vecchia chiesa in fondo al villaggio, ci sarà una messa al tramonto e poi alcuni di noi si riuniranno dietro la piccola cappella. Nessuno noterà nulla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quella donna…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adeline…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lavora davvero dal generale?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì…ha due figli…un maschio e una femmina…Renoir e Carmilla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Carmilla avete detto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sssì…perché?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ha i capelli rossi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La conoscete? L’avete incontrata?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era nel bosco…assieme ad altre giovani…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ecco…vedete! E’ proprio una di quelle ch’è sparita…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Litigavano con dei ragazzi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alain rimuginava il colloquio serrato con il povero oste. Quello alla fine s’era fatto il segno della croce e quasi s’era messo a piangere.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dannati…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marthe Rolandié…così si chiama…è scomparsa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non so chi fosse di quelle. Le ragazze se ne sono andare quasi subito e i giovani sono tornati verso il villaggio…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Si chiuse la porta alle spalle Alain. Piano…</p><p>Le parole scambiate con l’oste gli rimbombavano dentro, chiudendo il respiro.</p><p>André…</p><p>E poi la storia di quella giovane…</p><p>Pareva che i demoni non se ne fossero mai andati e che invece di scorrazzare per le strade di Parigi prima e Saint Petersburg dopo, adesso avessero deciso di fermarsi a Limours.</p><p>Il pugno chiuso battuto ripetutamente contro il legno rosicchiato della porta.</p><p>Forse nemmeno valeva la pena di scomodare i demoni dell’Inferno, che i veri demoni erano altri…</p><p> </p><p>La stanza buia, il respiro leggero.</p><p>La candela accesa ormai consumata. Non ne avevano altre a disposizione.</p><p>Afferrò il portacandela e l’avvicinò alla mano fasciata per accertarsi che non sanguinasse più. L’orlo di luce scorse sul viso e Alain fu costretto ad allungare le dita e a scostare i capelli per vederla, per ascoltare il respiro e percepire il bianco del viso.</p><p>Dio, perché?</p><p>Si sentì stanco Alain, incapace di raccogliere le forze, dentro di sé ascoltava il dannato incedere che infuriava nelle viscere e spaccava il cuore, perché lui non doveva amarla, non poteva permetterselo. Non era giusto verso André…</p><p>Alain pensò che non sarebbe mai riuscito solo a proteggerla.</p><p>Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.</p><p> </p><p>Soffiò sulla candela che si spense.</p><p>La mano rimase sul viso, le dita ascoltarono la curva liscia del mento…</p><p>Via…</p><p>Via da lì, altrimenti sarebbe impazzito.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>27 agosto 1790, Parigi, notte…</em>
</p><p>Altre stanze immerse nel liquido buio d’un palazzo ornato di tende ed arazzi e porcellane e tappeti e armature. Le guardie s’erano messe sull’attenti per pura formalità anche se l’uomo ch’era stato fatto passare non era un militare.</p><p> </p><p>“Conte…mi sembrate…provato…”.</p><p>Il commento non rallegrò l’uomo, che pure dovette ammettere con sé stesso che quell’assurda vita di campagna l’aveva effettivamente stancato. Era abituato a ben altri scenari il Conte Jouslard d’Iversay e ci aveva sperato di sistemare la propria esistenza, dopo che i pochi beni di famiglia se n’erano andati tra puttane e mani al gioco troppo sfortunate.</p><p>Quindi quel giorno…</p><p> </p><p>“Conte…vi prego…raccontatemelo ancora…” – ridacchiò la voce divertita.</p><p>L’altro aveva iniziato a svestirsi. L’avrebbe volentieri piantata lì quella becera marchesa avvizzita, che però quando necessitava lo foraggiava con qualche settimana d’ozio, cene esemplari e ricevimenti non troppo sontuosi, quanto bastava per mantenere una discreta notorietà nella cerchia dei nobili senza soldi.</p><p>Via la giacca, gli stivali, le brache, le calze…</p><p>Dannazione…</p><p>Nemmeno la guardò in faccia la dama che se ne stava distesa tra le coltri tiepide dell’alcova scura.</p><p>Poche ruvide carezze, quasi feroci che provocarono un gemito nemmeno troppo sincero.</p><p> </p><p>“Ebbene madame…non è dignitoso prendervi gioco di me…” – sibilò l’uomo quasi digrignando i denti, mentre scivolava sul corpo maturo e…</p><p>“Non mi prendo gioco di voi, conte…ma quel giorno…nessuna dama era stata ammessa al ricevimento…so che voi invece ci siete stato…”.</p><p>“Sì…avevo studiato tutto alla perfezione…dannazione…”.</p><p>Un’imprecazione ed un affondo incerto…</p><p>“Quella donna…Bouillé aveva detto che il padre voleva trovarle un marito e quella…”.</p><p> </p><p>La rabbia aveva preso a risalire all’unisono con gli affondi ora non troppo trattenuti, quasi il conte volesse scaricarla contro il ventre dell’altra, che non si capiva se mugolasse di piacere o di divertimento all’ennesima ripetizione della descrizione del ballo.</p><p>Forse l’aveva fatto apposta la marchesa avvizzita a provocare lo squattrinato amante, così da suscitare in lui la giusta dose di rancore che gli avrebbe risvegliato l’orgoglio e l’avrebbe indotto a sfogarsi con più foga.</p><p> </p><p>Quella dannata sera il Conte Jouslard d’Iversay s’era presentato come tanti altri al ricevimento. Sapeva d’avere poche possibilità di colpire l’attenzione di quella donna, sapeva che c’erano altri pretendenti, ben più conosciuti e rispettati di lui.</p><p>Il Maggiore Girodel ad esempio, nervosamente silenzioso, in attesa dell’ingresso dell’unica dama ammessa, perché il ricevimento era per lei, lei avrebbe avuto tutto il potere di scegliersi un marito.</p><p>L’aveva trovata ridicola d’Iversay quella messinscena, come se ad una donna fosse consentito di decidere se sposarsi e con chi!</p><p>E ancora più ridicola aveva trovato l’altra storia, quella assurda che gli aveva confidato Bouillé, dopo il rovinoso e comico epilogo del ricevimento a cui, quella donna, s’era presentata vestita in uniforme.</p><p>D’Iversay ci aveva pensato spesso.</p><p>Quella voleva comandare dei soldati e Bouillé le aveva imposto di fare quello, affidandole il compito di vigilare su un prigioniero d’eccezione, un demone, com’era stato soprannominato.</p><p>Che idiozia!</p><p> </p><p>Che la testardaggine e l’insolenza di quella donna alla fine l’avevano portata sotto le torri della Bastiglia…</p><p>Bouillé glielo aveva detto ch’era stata quella a comandare i soldati a ribellarsi.</p><p>Dannata, lui, il Conte Jouslard d’Iversay avrebbe usato altri sistemi.</p><p>Se non c’era modo di convincerla a parole, allora si poteva passare ai fatti. Era pur sempre una donna quella e non ci sarebbe voluto molto a prenderla e portarla via da Parigi…</p><p>E poi offrirsi di riparare all’onore violato chiedendola in moglie.</p><p>Ma quella…</p><p> </p><p>“Me l’immagino…dovevate essere davvero bellissimo!” – gorgheggiò l’amante ansimando.</p><p>“Quella s’è presentata in uniforme…io…una così…altro che lasciarle il comando della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi…io…”.</p><p>“Dicono sia morta…” – soffiò l’altra avvinghiata all’uomo, l’incedere delle spinte sollevavano i sensi e scuotevano i muscoli ormai stanchi.</p><p>“Dicono!” – fremette d’Iversay nell’istante che precedeva l’orgasmo, mentre la rabbia esplodeva assieme e nemmeno la guardava l’altra, stringendola e basta.</p><p> </p><p>“Prima o poi…mi prenderò quella donna!” – incise furioso, folle di rabbia…</p><p>Un gemito roco…</p><p>Il respiro sollevato e rovesciato addosso all’altra ch’era lacerata dall’incedere ed al tempo stesso non perdeva la ragione, aggrappata alla realtà ed alle parole dell’amante.</p><p>“Conte…” – deglutì sorpresa con un filo di voce, impressionata dalla veemenza e dall’impeto del primo – “E’ morta…”.</p><p>La contestazione era sensata per tutti quelli che sapevano la verità ufficiale.</p><p>D’Iversay no…</p><p>Lui ne conosceva un’altra.</p><p>“Allora mi prenderò qualcos’altro di lei…qualunque cosa…tutti hanno un prezzo…basterà solo sapere qual è quello di quella strega…verrà il giorno che la mia vendetta potrà finalmente avere un prezzo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Parole distorte, roche, mentre l’uomo usciva dal ventre dell’altra e arretrava in ginocchio e la fissava quella, mezza stravolta, e con un gesto feroce ritornava su di lei, l’afferrava rigirandola, e tirandosela contro e di sé, riprendendo a spingersi contro il corpo, mentre le dita affondavano nella carne grassa e flaccida.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra gridò un poco sorpresa della violenza asciutta dell’amante.</p><p>Le grida si persero sormontate dai gemiti.</p><p>Dispersi anch’essi.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>27 agosto 1790, Limours, notte…</em>
</p><p>La stanza era piccola.</p><p>Alain intuì che i presenti erano gente del villaggio.</p><p>Molti non avevano potuto fare a meno di guardarlo, un poco stupiti della sua presenza, mentre gli occhi s’erano sgranati, pieni d’angoscia.</p><p>Che aveva fatto Horace Garrat di portare uno straniero, uno sconosciuto arrivato da poco al villaggio, alla riunione?</p><p>Il locandiere s’era affrettato a presentare Alain. Nessun nome, solo ciò che era importante.</p><p>L’uomo non aveva simpatia per il Generale Bouillé, come tutti in quel posto, e quindi poteva ben assistere a quanto sarebbe stato deciso quella sera.</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltò in silenzio.</p><p>Gli parve d’essere tornato indietro nel tempo.</p><p>Il dormitorio della caserma, le brande sfatte e bucherellate, l’odore degli stivali, del tabacco, della polvere da sparo, dei panni sporchi, sudati, la pelle dei compagni asciugata dal sole e dalla fame.</p><p>La rabbia mescolata all’olezzo della miseria, che sapeva di feci e piscio e pane ammuffito. Il mormorio basso degli uomini che non sapevano che fare, simile a quello degli scarafaggi che corrono lungo i battiscopa delle stanze, per infilarsi là dove nessuno può calpestarli.</p><p>Loro non l’avevano fatto.</p><p>Aver alzato la testa era costato caro a tanti. Troppi…</p><p> </p><p>In silenzio…</p><p>Quelli discutevano dell’oppressione quotidiana, delle incursioni dei soldati, della sparizione di quella povera ragazza.</p><p>Davanti ai suoi occhi, seppure in misura ridotta e forse con minor consapevolezza, c’era una piccola assemblea di persone stanche dei soprusi, delle prepotenze e dello strapotere che un solo uomo stava ormai da anni esercitando sul villaggio.</p><p>Nessuno pronunciò apertamente il nome, ma era chiaro che ognuna di quelle persone aveva avuto a che fare con Bouillè oppure con i suoi sgherri.</p><p> </p><p>Quello era il padrone dell’intero villaggio, come del resto accadeva nella maggior parte dei villaggi della Francia, governati dal re che affidava i propri ordini ai nobili del luogo.</p><p>Perché il re non c’era e non poteva sapere che ad alcuni venivano portati via i raccolti, anche più del dovuto e altri nemmeno erano pagati per i lavori che svolgevano e altri ancora erano costretti a cedere cavalli a prezzi irrisori, solo per favorire i conoscenti di quell’uomo.</p><p>Gente esasperata, pronta ad esplodere, che però non aveva né mezzi né capacità per opporsi.</p><p> </p><p>S’erano ritrovati quasi dimezzati loro, soldati di mestiere, sotto le torri della Bastiglia.</p><p>Che avrebbe fatto un manipolo di contadini ignoranti?</p><p> </p><p>In silenzio…</p><p>Poco più avanti intuì la figura della donna che aveva visto poche ore prima nella locanda e che a quel punto convenne fosse davvero la madre della giovane che aveva conosciuto pochi giorni prima.</p><p>Ci pensò il soldato a che diavolo ci stava facendo lì, a quella dannata riunione. Lui avrebbe dovuto essere in quella stanza a convincere Oscar che si doveva tornare a Parigi. Non c’era altra soluzione. In qualche modo avrebbero avvertito il padre di lei e…</p><p>Non ci si poteva cadere un’altra volta.</p><p>Un’altra rivolta non sarebbe servita, non a loro due che avevano già perso tutto, compagni, affetti, dignità…</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò gli occhi puntati addosso. Si scosse che non aveva nemmeno sentito che diavolo gli stavano dicendo gli altri.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa?” – chiese Alain stranito.</p><p>“Che ne pensate monsieur?”.</p><p>“Di cosa!?” – ruggì severo.</p><p>“Noi vogliamo provare…in questi giorni Limours si riempirà di gente…più gente c’è e più confusione si creerà. Vi prego…restate ancora qualche giorno…insegnateci a combattere…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole di Horace Garrat ebbero davvero il potere d’irrigidirlo. Gli occhi strabuzzarono che una sciocchezza del genere davvero non gli era mai capitata di sentirla.</p><p>“Io dovrei…aiutarvi…” – balbettò alzandosi in piedi – “Ma voi…voi comprendete davvero a cosa andreste incontro? Avete mai combattuto contro i soldati? Quella è gente ch’è stata addestrata a farlo…voi…voi…siete…”.</p><p>“Siamo contadini lo sappiamo. Ed è proprio per questo che nessuno penserà mai che avremo il coraggio di ribellarci…ma se voi…”.</p><p>“Non avete armi…”.</p><p>“Qualcuno di noi va a caccia e sa sparare…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le obiezioni erano timide.</p><p>Alain aveva gioco facile a smontarle ad una ad una, pezzo per pezzo. E ogni volta che ribatteva si sentiva morire dentro, che dentro, nel profondo, avrebbe voluto gridare che quelli erano pazzi ma lui i pazzi li aveva sempre seguiti.</p><p>Quella donna era pazza…</p><p>André era stato un pazzo.</p><p>E lui, lui voleva essere pazzo che ad amare una come quella si doveva essere davvero solo dei pazzi. E allora perché non esserlo fino in fondo…</p><p>“Io…non basteranno i coltelli e i fucili da caccia…”.</p><p> </p><p>La tiepida apertura indusse negli interlocutori una sorta di pacata e calda condivisione ed al tempo stesso l’assurda visione dell’impossibilità di ottenere giustizia.</p><p>La volevano la giustizia, ma il prezzo da pagare faceva paura. Alcuni lo giudicavano troppo alto, altri avrebbero voluto ma temevano non sarebbe bastato.</p><p> </p><p>“Devo…devo…” – biascicò Alain prendendo tempo.</p><p>Horace Garrat era il solo a conoscere quel poco che il soldato aveva rivelato di sé.</p><p>Lo prevenne: “Dovete pensarci vero?”.</p><p>Alain annuì comprendendo che l’altro aveva intuito che la decisione non poteva essere presa in solitudine. La compagna per la quale stava rischiando la vita aveva il diritto di sapere a che si sarebbe andati incontro, se il soldato avesse deciso di scendere in combattimento dalla parte dei paesani.</p><p>“Sì…ho bisogno di pensarci…” – confermò Alain.</p><p> </p><p>La consegna era di totale ed assoluto silenzio con chiunque non fosse intervenuto alla riunione.</p><p>Alain si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il locandiere. Dietro di lui la donna.</p><p>Adeline…</p><p>“Onorato di conoscervi…” – sussurrò il soldato intuendo la somiglianza tra lo sguardo della madre e quello della figlia.</p><p>L’altra annuì, tentando di studiare l’uomo che Horace gli aveva detto essere un soldato, in viaggio.</p><p>Non era solo, ma del compagno di ventura il locandiere aveva tenuto quel poco che sapeva per sé. Le storie d’amore in quel momento non interessavano a nessuno e non era necessario divulgare altro.</p><p> </p><p>Alain azzardò…</p><p>“Ho conosciuto…vostra figlia…credo fosse lei…”.</p><p>La donna lo guardò stranita, torcendosi le mani, avvinghiate alla stoffa ruvida del grembiule.</p><p>Nel silenzio Alain proseguì, comprendendo che il riferimento alla figlia avesse innervosito l’altra.</p><p>“Era assieme ad altre giovani…io non so chi fosse quella che è scomparsa…ma lei…vostra figlia stava bene…le ho consigliato di non andare in certi posti…”.</p><p>“E’ una sciocca!” – sbuffò Adeline stizzita – “Tutti sanno perché le nostre figlie le abbiamo tenute lontano dal paese e lei e le altre hanno disobbedito…e guardate quello che è accaduto…”.</p><p>“Sono…giovani…” – sussurrò Alain.</p><p>Il cuore s’era indurito ma lo strazio vissuto mordeva la coscienza.</p><p>Lui ci aveva provato a proteggere la piccola Diane. Ma le persone non si possono chiudere in gabbia.</p><p>“Il suo fidanzato…potreste dire a lui di parlarle…” – osò e poi si diede del cretino, subito dopo.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline strabuzzò gli occhi: “Il suo…”. Si morse il labbro.</p><p>La figlia era un’incosciente.</p><p>Dio, come avrebbe fatto a continuare a fingere che quello fosse solo il frutto dei discorsi sconclusionati d’una giovane incosciente e chiacchierona?</p><p>Allora…</p><p>Tanto valeva ammettere la questione e finirla lì.</p><p> </p><p>Fu la volta di Horace Garrat stravolto di strabuzzare gli occhi mentre ascoltava l’altra ammettere che la figlia aveva conosciuto una persona che però in quel momento non poteva farsi vedere in paese.</p><p>“Sarebbe troppo pericoloso…” – sussurrò piano, perché l’ennesima bugia in bocca ad una cristiana, non era proprio possibile.</p><p>“Vostra figlia mi ha confidato che il fidanzato avrebbe una questione in sospeso con il generale…” – ammise Alain come se sapesse più di quello che doveva.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline perse il respiro.</p><p>Horace prese a sudare freddo mentre guardò l’altra e l’altra tentò di riportare il discorso entro il seminato…</p><p>“E chi non ne ha avuti?” – ammise sarcastica pestando un piede a terra – “Quell’uomo è un tiranno!”.</p><p>“Già…” – convenne Alain tristemente – “Ne so qualcosa…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Per…per…que...questo…” – Horace Garrat prese a balbettare.</p><p>Non sapeva più chi guardare, se l’amica o il soldato.</p><p>“Vorreste aiutarci?” – riuscì alla fine a chiedere e la domanda uscì quasi soffocata, nella testa dell’uomo avevano preso a gorgogliare come acqua in ebollizione strane congetture, che l’uomo non sapeva più quale fosse la verità e se Adeline avesse mentito a lui o lo stesse facendo ora perché non si fidava di Alain.</p><p>La donna tagliò corto. Nemmeno lei si fidava e la bocca aveva rivelato troppe informazioni.</p><p>“Devo andare…”.</p><p> </p><p>I due rimasero lì, un poco straniti, il locandiere a torcersi le mani anche lui, perché qualcosa non tornava…</p><p>“Vogliate scusarmi…” – balbettò l’uomo porgendo la mano e correndo via – “Vi prego…”.</p><p>“Monsieur Garrat…è troppo pericoloso…”.</p><p>“No…vi prego…avete detto che volete pensarci…allora pensateci…io…io non so che è accaduto a quella ragazza…ma…se voi immaginaste di avere una sorella o una moglie…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain trasalì.</p><p>Non c’era necessità d’immaginarsi nulla. Gli erano già scivolate addosso le ore che erano continuate a scorrere senza Diane. Quelle subito dopo la sua morte, mentre il sole splendeva alto e lui…</p><p>Lui non sapeva come fare per continuare a vivere.</p><p> </p><p>Poteva essere allora che tutto sarebbe tornato a galla non per ferire ed annientare ma per sollevare e cambiare le cose?</p><p>Il divenire si faceva strada attraverso la vita di altri, così distanti e diversi da ciò che loro erano stati e avrebbero voluto essere.</p><p>“Va bene…” – annuì Alain suscitando il sollievo dell’oste che si permise solo un cenno del capo e poi sparì all’inseguimento della compagna d’armi.</p><p> </p><p>La raggiunse, quasi strattonandola per il braccio e l’altra lo guardò severo. Era buio, faceva un poco freddo, ma non tanto da indurre gli occhi a lacrimare.</p><p>Horace si avvide che Adeline stava piangendo.</p><p>“Che succede? Adeline…cosa significa quello che hai detto? Carmilla…chi ha conosciuto?”.</p><p>Horace ancora non poteva arrivarci, perché quel pensiero era imprigionato nell’incoscienza, nella pazzia che lui non poteva attribuire alla donna.</p><p> </p><p>“Horace, per l’amor del cielo non fare altre domande. Carmilla sta bene…è al sicuro…”.</p><p>“Sai che ho promesso a Elias di proteggervi e se adesso lei…”.</p><p>“Lei sta bene!”.</p><p>“Ha conosciuto una persona…possiamo fidarci?”.</p><p>La posta in gioco era alta perché estranei posassero occhi e orecchie sul <em>canto dei ribelli</em> del paesino che non valeva niente agli occhi della Francia e forse persino a quelli dell’Assemblea Nazionale che discuteva delle sorti del paese.</p><p> </p><p>“Possiamo fidarci Horace, davvero! Quello che mi spaventa è che Carmilla resterà delusa…”.</p><p>“Quell’uomo la sta prendendo in giro? Non la ama? Perché se è così ci parlerò io e lo farò andare via…”.</p><p>“Se ne andrà Horace…lui se ne andrà! Non può restare qui…per lui sarebbe troppo pericoloso…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro ebbe un sussulto. Prese a farsi strada un dubbio…</p><p>La freddezza dimostrata da Adeline verso la morte del prigioniero del generale era rimasta lì, come un sasso che chiudeva la bocca dello stomaco.</p><p>Così disillusa e gelida Adeline lui non l’aveva mai vista.</p><p> </p><p>“Non sarà mica…”.</p><p>“Niente domande Horace. Però seguirò il tuo consiglio…farò tornare Carmilla…così nessuno penserà che la stiamo nascondendo. E se qualcuno s’azzarderà a venire di nuovo a casa nostra…Renoir sa il fatto suo! Devo andare Horace…domani sarò tutto il giorno a casa del generale per i preparativi per il suo rientro…”.</p><p>“Va bene ma…”.</p><p>Adeline sollevò la mano. Non dovevano dirsi altro…</p><p>
  <em>“O his heart was fill’d with joy that night, he could no longer stand…”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Horace Garrat sussurrò la risposta…</p><p>
  <em>“Betsy, I’m that man; I am that faithful young man, whom once you thought was slain, now since we’ve met on Cloddy Banks, we’ll never part again…”.</em>
</p><p>Era una vecchia ballata irlandese che gli aveva insegnato l’amico Elias Caine…</p><p>I soldati francesi non ne conoscevano il significato e così quello era diventato un canto sommesso e lieve che accompagnava le fughe e i sotterfugi per nascondersi.</p><p>Il segnale che si doveva stare attenti.</p><p> </p><p>La porta si chiuse e Alain rimase fermo mentre gli occhi tentavano di abituarsi all’oscurità.</p><p>Poi d’istinto li chiuse gli occhi immaginandosi come poteva essere vissuto André nei mesi precedenti, quando lui stesso aveva compreso che l’amico stava perdendo la vista.</p><p>Vedere lei…</p><p>Non sarebbe mai riuscito a proteggerla e basta.</p><p>Li riaprì e scorse il profilo, nel buio e si stupì fosse sveglia.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>“Non…non c’eri…” – sussurrò lei piano.</p><p>Dio, Alain si sorprese che lei l’avesse detto e in quell’affermazione un misto di paura e rabbia, per essere rimasta sola, che adesso, adesso era davvero difficile bastare a sé stessi, anche se lei lo aveva fatto probabilmente per tutta la vita.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono uscito…l’oste mi ha chiesto di partecipare ad una…una specie di riunione! Perdonami…”.</p><p>Scusarsi di non essere stato lì, anche se era stata lei a chiedergli di andarsene, furiosa con sé stessa per aver ceduto alla disperazione.</p><p>Alain smise di pensare e di chiedersi perché.</p><p>Lo fece ed in quel momento pensò che André così era vissuto e così era riuscito ad amarla, senza chiedersi perché, senza domandarsi come sarebbe riuscito ad amarla nonostante tutto.</p><p> </p><p>“Una riunione?”.</p><p>Il repentino cambio di discorso colmò l’imbarazzo della lontananza che difficilmente si sarebbe potuta colmare con la vicinanza.</p><p> </p><p>Alain raccontò quello che aveva scoperto.</p><p>Le prepotenze dei nobili, soprattutto i militari.</p><p>Nel tono la rabbia che non lasciava scampo. Se avesse potuto li avrebbe impiccati tutti.</p><p>Lei l’ascoltò, in silenzio, come sempre. Da quando l’aveva conosciuta non era mai stata prodiga di parole, ma Alain era certo che nulla di ciò che stava dicendo le stesse sfuggendo.</p><p> </p><p>Il silenzio li avvolse entrambi. Alain non riusciva ad avvicinarsi.</p><p>Ci pensò lei, come sempre, a tirare le somme, sorprendendolo ancora una volta, che dentro di sé non sapeva se l’avesse desiderato, sperato oppure temuto.</p><p> </p><p>“Non ti ricorda nulla questa storia?” – chiese lieve come a concedergli solo il tempo per confermare ciò che lei pensava.</p><p>“Io…ecco…è troppo…pericoloso…” – si limitò a replicare Alain che raccolse l’affondo.</p><p>“E’ tutto così simile…una storia simile alla tua…a quella di tanti altri…”.</p><p>“No!”.</p><p>“Sì invece…finché le persone saranno considerate inferiori sarà sempre possibile per alcuni pensare di avere il potere di vita e di morte su chi non ha gli stessi diritti…”.</p><p>“Che…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si era seduta sul letto, le gambe raccolte, la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia, la mano destra aperta e chiusa lentamente per riacquistare la sensazione della forza perduta.</p><p>“Questi nobili sono come loro…”.</p><p>“Loro…chi?” – replicò Alain nervosamente, ben sapendo di cosa entrambi stavano parlando.</p><p>“I demoni non si trovano solo a Saint Petersburg, Alain, i demoni sono ovunque…ovunque ci siano uomini che pensano che tutto è dovuto…e ovunque ci sia anche un solo uomo che non possa pretendere di vivere la propria vita liberamente e lottare per la propria libertà…”.</p><p> </p><p>La mascella contratta, le dita chiuse a pugno, le unghie conficcate nei palmi…</p><p>“No, sono…” – tentò d’obiettare Alain. In fondo al cuore sapeva che lei aveva ragione.</p><p>“I demoni sono ovunque! Ormai l’ho imparato…e…se ci pensi…quel giovane…da quello che mi hai raccontato mi sembra di rivedere André…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain l’osservava adesso.</p><p>La testa un poco reclinata sulle ginocchia, gli occhi aperti, un poco lucidi, lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé.</p><p>“Qualunque atto abbia commesso per incorrere nelle ire del generale…nessuno merita di vivere nascondendosi…e questa gente…ci ha accolto e ci ha nascosto…sta rischiando molto…”.</p><p>“Cosa intendi dire Oscar, cosa stai cercando di dire?” – balbettò Alain che non riusciva a credere a ciò che stava ascoltando e soprattutto al tono delle parole, sommesso e sereno, dolorosamente in fuga verso eventi futuri, incerti, in cui non pareva annidarsi alcun timore.</p><p>“Sta dicendo che vorresti fare qualcosa per questa gente?”.</p><p>Fu costretto ad avvicinarsi Alain.</p><p>Si sedette sul letto per osservare il viso.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché non dovrei?” - sussurrò lei chiudendo la mano e stringendo le dita alla fasciatura.</p><p>“Tu…”.</p><p>“Voglio dire…se potessimo fare qualcosa per la famiglia di cui mi hai parlato…per queste persone, tutte…e…sarebbe come se, in un certo modo, noi aiutassimo lui…sarebbe come aiutare André…certo…e so che lui sarebbe d’accordo…”.</p><p>La volontà di André, come se lui fosse lì, per un istante rimase intrappolata in gola e la voce faticò ad uscire…</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo fisso al vuoto avanti a sé e dentro di sé lontano, a cercare, fuori dalla stanza vuota, un appiglio, uno qualsiasi, attraverso cui scorgere un barlume di vita e di speranza.</p><p>Anche se non più nella direzione che aveva immaginato lei per sé stessa e per André.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole uscirono sorrette da un filo di voce che si spezzò, soffocata da lacrime silenziose, dimesse, mentre Alain, a sua volta, rimase quasi senza parole.</p><p>Aveva creduto in quei lunghi giorni di averla persa.</p><p>Aveva temuto di non trovare più nulla del suo comandante, di ciò che lei era stata quando l’aveva conosciuta la prima volta.</p><p> </p><p>La rivide mentre varcava la soglia della caserma.</p><p>Ricordò di averla osservata e di essere rimasto abbagliato dalla figura fiera e limpida, seppure impercettibilmente ripiegata su sé stessa.</p><p>Ricordò che anche lei li aveva guardati ad uno ad uno, i soldati. Lui aveva pensato fosse per sfidarli…</p><p>No, non era vero...</p><p>Quello era il loro nuovo comandante?</p><p> </p><p>Gli parve di rivedere quella donna, il suo comandante, di fronte a sé.</p><p>Forse più stanca, piegata dal dolore, ma non arresa ad esso, lucidamente folle nell’idea di tirare fuori dai guai qualcuno, anche se neppure sapeva chi fosse.</p><p>“Vuoi dire che tu davvero vorresti aiutare quella famiglia, gente che nemmeno conosci?”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si voltò.</p><p>Alain l’intravide lo sguardo colmo d’infinita dolcezza, uno sguardo che raramente aveva intravisto.</p><p>Forse, l’unica volta, nel mattino del tredici luglio, lei e André divenuti compagni nella vita, uniti nello stesso futuro come s’erano immaginati tutti.</p><p>Nello sguardo una luce nuova che lui non era stato capace di definire.</p><p>Quella luce ora era di nuovo di fronte a sé, come forse solo il pensiero di aiutare qualcuno, anche se non era André, anche se neppure si sapeva chi fosse o come ci si sarebbe riusciti, sarebbe stato capace di smuovere e sollevare, restituendo anche se per poco, l’istinto di vivere.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain ascolta…non dimenticarlo…non vivrò…a lungo…avevo promesso ad André che sarei andata via con lui…che avrei cercato di vivere la mia vita per quanto mi sarebbe stato concesso e questo perché così lui desiderava. Ne ero convinta e lo sono tuttora. Lui desiderava che fossi felice ed io desideravo la stessa cosa per lui. E non dimentico e non potrò mai farlo tutto ciò che mi ha insegnato. Il rispetto per le persone, il senso della giustizia…lo devo a lui se ho potuto vivere la mia vita in quel modo. Ora…lui non è con me…ma è come fosse assieme me. Qui…no, lui, lui sarà sempre con me…ed io sono certa che questa sarebbe stata anche una sua scelta…”.</p><p>Alain ascoltava la voce, di nuovo calda, fluida, severa, ferma.</p><p>“Se potrò spendere quel che resta della mia vita per aiutare qualcun altro ad evitare di divenire l’ennesima vittima di quell’uomo e dei suoi sgherri, sarà come averlo fatto per lui, per André. Sarà come se io fossi riuscita ad aiutare lui che molto probabilmente ha sacrificato la sua vita per me, per non tradire me ed anche voi…”.</p><p>La voce era limpida, non incerta…</p><p>“E’ stato preso perché rivelasse cosa sapeva di me, di mio padre, di noi. Tu sai bene che André non avrebbe mai detto una sola parola su quello che era accaduto e proprio questo è stato la causa della sua morte. Allora…allora non credi che dovremmo comportarci come lui? Essere fedeli fino in fondo al suo sogno di una vita migliore, di un destino più giusto? Io non potrò più lottare per questo ma potrei…potremmo fare in modo che per altri sia possibile. Non saprei dirti con precisione come ma varrebbe la pena tentare. Forse quella giovane non è scomparsa per caso e di sicuro c’entrano i soldati del generale. I demoni sono ovunque Alain…dovresti saperlo anche tu. E se noi potessimo aiutare questa gente che ci sta nascondendo…quella giovane ed il suo fidanzato potrebbero essere felici…e…e allora…”.</p><p>“Allora?”.</p><p>“Tutto questo renderebbe meno doloroso il fatto che André non...” – non riusciva a dirlo – “Lui…lui sarebbe orgoglioso di una scelta simile, lo so, lo sento…se tu Alain non te la senti…”.</p><p>“No…no…anch’io…anch’io vorrei fare qualcosa e sì…credo che André sarebbe fiero di una decisione simile…”.</p><p> </p><p>Nel buio intravide il caldo chiarore dei capelli. Dalla finestra nessuna luce, solo l’ombreggiato alone delle sparute lanterne accese, fuori, ad indicare un percorso certo, conosciuto solo da coloro per i quali era necessario conoscerlo.</p><p>La melodia s’inseguiva tra i vicoli stretti di fuori, lieve, dispersa, perché Limours non era Parigi ed il paese si assottigliava in fretta per perdersi nelle campagne buie e odorose di menta e camomilla.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio, entrambi si voltarono.</p><p>“Sono loro…” – sussurrò Alain - “Non conosco il significato delle parole, ma è un di canto con cui quelli comunicano gli spostamenti o si avvertono dei pericoli. E’ così che ci hanno tenuti nascosti…”.</p><p>“E’ così che ci si nasconde dai demoni…” – sussurrò Oscar piano.</p><p>Un sorriso lieve…</p><p>“I demoni sono troppo impegnati a rincorrere le loro prede. Non si fermano ad ascoltare ciò che non comprendono. E’ stato così a Parigi e sarà così anche qui...”.</p><p> </p><p>Irruppe il ricordo possente e soffocante del groviglio di esistenze avviluppate agli edifici diroccati, alle case signorili, ai giardini incolti ed agli orti dei conventi della città che avevano lasciato.</p><p>Ai tetti grigi che occultavano alcove calde e segrete…</p><p>“Potrebbero farcela…” – continuò Oscar piano.</p><p>“Come? Non hanno armi! Solo qualche moschetto per andare a caccia e coltelli per conciare le pelli e…”.</p><p>“A Parigi il popolo ha tirato giù la Bastiglia in questo modo…” – obiettò lei – “I cannoni dei Soldati della Guardia hanno solo completato l’opera…”.</p><p>Cinica…</p><p> </p><p>“Sei impazzita?” – contestò Alain – “Non puoi…”.</p><p>“No, non posso fare paragoni ma…Alain ascolta…la prima cosa da fare è conoscere quanti soldati si trovano nella casa del generale…conoscere l’avversario e la sua forza è il primo passo per mettere in piedi un’offensiva…e…un’altra cosa…se…se quella gente trovasse le armi…e se qualcuno insegnasse loro ad usarle…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain l’ascoltava sempre più stupito. Non riusciva a crederci…</p><p>Una specie di rudimentale strategia militare, nonostante tutto ciò che lei aveva passato, il cuore inciso dal dolore forte, pieno, dilaniante, si dipanava netta, elaborata a favore di perfetti sconosciuti, disperati abitanti d’un paese altrettanto disperato.</p><p>Pazzia, incoscienza, disperazione…</p><p>Senso della giustizia…</p><p> </p><p>Il viso s’avvicinò che lui non ci credeva che lei stesse parlando seriamente.</p><p>“Dove li troviamo i fucili? Non…non ci sono caserme, tranne quella delle guardie e anche lì immagino non ci saranno armi sufficienti…”.</p><p>Alain replicò e dentro di sé pregò di non riuscire a convincerla.</p><p>E pregò e sperò che lei insistesse che potevano farcela.</p><p> </p><p>I muscoli s’immobilizzarono, quasi il sangue si fermò, mentre Alain percepì anomale punzecchiature acuminate nel palmo delle mani e pensò che anche la testa avesse preso girare neanche fosse ubriaco davvero.</p><p>“In quella casa…”.</p><p>Alain mandò giù. Il cuore quasi s’arrese, la testa prese a vorticare…</p><p>
  <em>Che diavolo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fu costretto a fissarla, dannazione, era così bella, nonostante fosse ripiegata su sé stessa. E lo sguardo di lei s’era assottigliato, quasi a tentare di catturare un ricordo talmente lontano d’apparire uno stupido sogno d’una stupida mocciosa.</p><p> </p><p>“In quella casa…quella del generale…io ci sono stata…in passato…almeno due volte. La prima ero molto piccola e non ricordo molto. Mio padre mi ci portò anche quando ero più grande…quella volta…dovevo avere dodici o tredici anni…”.</p><p>L’altro ascoltava e non capiva e…</p><p>“Il generale mostrò a mio padre la sua collezione di armi…pezzi d’epoca, poco adatti per essere usati e poi…poi ci accompagnò in un’altra stanza…ricordo che anche lì c’erano armi molto antiche, ma…c’erano anche fucili, munizioni, polvere da sparo, una specie di piccolo arsenale privato. Anche mio padre rimase sorpreso…”.</p><p>“Vorresti dire che nella casa del generale potrebbero esserci delle armi...”.</p><p>Il soldato era ridivenuto tale, perché il comandante era ridivenuta tale.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain io visto quella stanza moltissimo tempo fa. Non posso sapere se il generale ha mantenuto quella scorta di armi. Ricordo che…rimasi sorpresa…m’era sembrato di scorgere un’altra porta...”.</p><p>“Un’altra…” – la voce si perse.</p><p>“Sì...da una si entrava attraverso il corridoio dentro la casa. Una volta dentro la stanza…m’era parso di scorgere un’altra porta…ho immaginato che quella fosse una stanza d’angolo dell’edificio...”.</p><p>“Un’altra porta...”.</p><p>“Non riesco a ricordare esattamente dove…non lo ricordo…sarebbe necessario parlare con qualcuno che conosce quella casa per verificare se…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain s’avvicinò e lei si ritrovò la faccia sulla faccia.</p><p>Gli occhi piantati addosso, lo sguardo che pareva quasi spogliarla per vedere da dove l’avesse tirato fuori quel dannato ricordo.</p><p>“So chi potrebbe farlo!” – sibilò quasi impazzito.</p><p>“Cosa…”.</p><p>“C’è una persona che ci lavora in quella casa…e…se trovassimo le armi allora potremmo anche farcela…a tirare giù quel pallone gonfiato!!”.</p><p>Folle, invasato…</p><p>Alain era così vicino che poteva sentirla respirare.</p><p>E Oscar poteva leggere negli occhi dell’altro il segreto anelito della vendetta.</p><p> </p><p>“Potremmo…<em>tirare giù!</em>?” – balbettò lei che tentò d’indietreggiare, istintivamente, ritrovandosi il viso di Alain di nuovo addosso, vicinissimo - “Cosa vuoi dire? Aspetta un momento…io ho solo detto che in questo modo potremmo sapere se ci sono armi sufficienti per quella gente…ma poi andrebbero…come dire…sì…si dovrebbero portare via e poi…credi che questi contadini le saprebbero usare? Sai che non è facile imparare ad usare un fucile…i soldati lo fanno di mestiere, sono stati addestrati…”.</p><p>“I soldati del pallone gonfiato non sono numerosi e finora hanno dimostrato solo una spietata ferocia! Il che non vuol dire che siano così furbi d’accorgersi se gli porteremo via i fucili da sotto il naso!” – prese a contestare Alain, la faccia sulla faccia di lei, mentre osservava gli occhi e non c’era verso di staccarsi.</p><p>Intensa paura dell’ignoto che rende viva la carne e i sensi e…</p><p>E lui avrebbe voluto baciarla, ch’era tornata, lei, il suo comandante.</p><p>Averla, com’era un tempo…</p><p>Viva, pazza e cauta al tempo stesso, un groviglio di contraddizioni rivoluzionarie e reazionarie al tempo stesso.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo farò io! Glielo spiegherò a quei dannati bifolchi ignoranti come si carica una baionetta e quelli che lo sanno già fare lo insegneranno ai meno esperti…” – prese a pianificare Alain.</p><p>“La mira Alain…” – obiettò l’altra quasi senza respiro.</p><p>“Prendere la mira? Hanno abolito il divieto di cacciare nelle tenute dei nobili…vorrà dire che ci eserciteremo a sparare a…”.</p><p>Lo sguardo di Alain si piantò su quello di lei: “Lepri e fagiani!”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar arretrò ancora accorgendosi che l’altro s’era fatto troppo vicino.</p><p>Obiettò qualcos’altro, doveva farlo, forse più per rimarcare la distanza tra loro che non per affossare l’entusiasmo dell’altro.</p><p>Il sangue aveva preso a sollevarsi assieme al tremore dei sensi…</p><p>Che stava accadendo?</p><p> </p><p>“Alain…qui non siamo a Parigi…non ci sono gli amici di Bernard né la gente che sfila per le strade, a migliaia! Siamo in un piccolo paese di gente semplice…coinvolgere queste persone in un’impresa così rischiosa...ricordati che per fare presto è necessario andare piano…”.</p><p>“Io…io credo che non ci sia più molto tempo. Questa gente è esasperata e con o senza di noi presto si ribellerà. Noi non possiamo fare altro che assecondare la loro volontà e fare in modo che non si facciano ammazzare inutilmente!”.</p><p>“Va bene…ma…”.</p><p>“L’hai detto tu stessa no?! Forse potremo anche riuscire a salvare quell’uomo ch’è ai ferri corti con Bouillé e ch’è costretto a stare lontano dal paese…”.</p><p>“Come me del resto…” – sentenziò Oscar, sospirando - “Alain, non potrò esserti di grande aiuto. Se i soldati di Bouillè mi vedessero in giro – e loro sanno chi sono – sarebbe la fine per tutti quelli che mi stanno intorno. Io sono un pericolo…”.</p><p>“No…non se ne parla…tu non devi uscire da qui! Non ho parlato a nessuno di te e solo il locandiere sa di noi…”.</p><p>Le parole si persero…</p><p>L’accezione <em>amanti </em>rimbombava e mescolava il sangue.</p><p> </p><p>“Dirò…dirò che la cosa era risaputa in caserma…” – sibilò Alain.</p><p>Ogni pezzo stava andando al suo posto. S’intendevano alla perfezione…</p><p>Se lo dissero senza dirlo.</p><p> </p><p>Alain tornò ad avvicinarsi, nel buio, mentre il corpo dell’altra era arretrato appoggiandosi alla parete.</p><p>Nel buio lei ascoltava il respiro e sapeva che lui la stava guardando, ammirato, stranito, incredulo.</p><p> </p><p>“Non parlerò di te a nessuno…la farò passare per mia questa informazione…ti spiace?”.</p><p>“Alain…non dire sciocchezze! Che vuoi che m’importi! Semmai sarebbe inverosimile venisse da me. Piuttosto se riusciranno a trovare i fucili sarà necessario portarli via prima che i soldati se ne accorgano, per insegnare a quella gente ad usarli…ci vorranno settimane…”.</p><p>Oscar si zittì.</p><p>“E’ una pazzia…Dio…è una pazzia…quella gente si farà ammazzare…le rivolte dei contadini sono sempre finite nel sangue…”.</p><p>La smania di sollevare la gente dall’oppressione del tiranno…</p><p>Come una nave in balia della tempesta…</p><p>Sarebbe naufragata in un istante, andando a cozzare con gli scogli nascosti, quelli che la Storia aveva sempre fatto affiorare, insidiosi e malefici, al cospetto di quelli che osano sfidare il destino e gli dei.</p><p> </p><p>“Di che stai parlando?”.</p><p>“Non possiamo rischiare Alain…quelli sono contadini…”.</p><p>“E’ vero…ma i soldati non sono tanti…”.</p><p>“La rivolta ne farà arrivare di più, non capisci?! Non possiamo pensare solo agli sgherri di Bouillé…forse…non l’avevo considerato…”.</p><p>Il respiro s’impigliò, il corpo si contrasse lievemente, arretrando, fiaccato dall’ennesimo colpo di tosse.</p><p>L’iniziale entusiasmo era scivolato nel dubbio che quel piano fosse solo un dannato colpo di testa indotto dal desiderio di vendetta che poteva diventare una carneficina.</p><p>“Io voglio provare…” sibilò Alain – “E so che anche tu sei d’accordo…cercherò di esser cauto. Ma non posso tenere per me una simile informazione. Quella gente è disperata…tenterà ugualmente…tanto vale…”.</p><p>Oscar non rispose.</p><p> </p><p>Alain comprese che lei era arrivata al limite.</p><p>“Adesso dormi…sei rimasta sveglia…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Non eri tornato…” – la motivazione uscì, di nuovo. La stessa…</p><p>Alain si contrasse, si diede del pazzo.</p><p>Era solo disperazione quella che l’induceva a parlare così.</p><p>Lei era sempre bastata a sé stessa, poi aveva incontrato André finalmente e poi lo aveva perso.</p><p>Era solo disperazione…</p><p> </p><p>“Io resto qui” – si limitò a dire Alain ritraendosi un poco e distendendosi – “Sono stanco e adesso non potrei fare nulla…”.</p><p>Nemmeno a lei sfuggì l’affermazione di Alain.</p><p>Anche lei era stanca.</p><p>Il tempo aveva preso a correre velocemente. Ma poi lo si doveva imparare a muovere, il tempo, che la smania della vendetta non finisse per travolgere tutto e tutti.</p><p> </p><p>E poi…</p><p>Il comune intento aveva sciolto un poco la resistenza, intaccato il muro di rabbia e di dolore.</p><p>Oscar scivolò giù tirandosi addosso la coperta ruvida, mentre la gola si riempiva del sentore minerale del sangue.</p><p>Alain rimase lì, le palpebre pesanti e nella testa la voce di lei che pareva essere tornata di nuovo calda, fluida, severa, ferma.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dov’è André, nanny?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’altra affaccendata a spiumare una gallina, non risponde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti attacchi al grembiule tirandolo un poco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nanny, dov’è André?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo chiedi ancora…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti sei svegliata questa mattina, l’hai cercato, ma non l’hai trovato da nessuna parte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In silenzio hai aperto tutte le porte della casa, insolitamente silenziosa, vuota. Non l’hai visto, non hai incontrato nessuno, nemmeno un servitore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La casa è luminosa e fredda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I rumori ovattati, lontani, dispersi, come se tutto fosse avvolto da una coltre immobile…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo la tenue luce del giorno che filtra dalle finestre disegnando squadrati riquadri sul marmo, sul legno, solo da quella capisci che è giorno e allora non è possibile che lui sia sparito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dev’essere da qualche parte.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Se n’è andato…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nanny si volta, te lo dice con un sorriso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come fa, come fa a sorridere così mentre dice che André non c’è e che se n’è andato?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non capisci…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hai paura adesso.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Andato? Dov’è andato? Dovevamo…dovevamo vederci…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Glielo chiedi ma le parole…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Escono dalla bocca ma non riesci ad ascoltare la tua voce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nanny si volta e non ti guarda più.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi chiederle dov’è André ma non…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non respiri…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti sembra di soffocare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi uscire…in giardino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse André è là fuori…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se lo trovi gliele canti, davvero, stavolta. Sparire così, senz’avvertire, senza salutare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non t’ha detto niente! Stupido!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fuori…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I passi sulla ghiaia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cammini…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stai camminando ma non senti nulla. Né i passi sulla ghiaia, né la sua voce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Corri allora e ti sembra d’esser sempre nello stesso posto, immobile…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, non sento la tua voce. E’ tutto uguale intorno a te: la fontana, i vialetti ordinati, laggiù la scuderia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poco più giù ancora il filare di querce…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nevicava quel giorno, lo ricordi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André, sì, proprio lui, ti aveva chiesto di tacere, di non parlare, che amarsi per compassione e di riflesso al timore di perdersi per André non era abbastanza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nemmeno per te, adesso lo sai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi dirglielo che si sbagliava.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che tu non lo ami perché hai paura di perderlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi trovarlo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André, dove sei?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Il cuore ti esce dal petto. Ci sono dei soldati là, accanto alla scuderia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Soldato Lasalle…ma…”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>T’avvicini, stavolta ci riesci.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Li guardi, Gerard Lasalle sembra sereno. Anche gli altri…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti sorridono quei dannati…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei André?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eppure gliel’avevi detto che oggi sareste dovuti andare a caccia di rane!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che ci fanno i soldati qui?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Li riconosci, sono tornati. Allora non è vero che…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Dov’è André?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo chiedi, almeno tenti di farlo ma la voce, la tua voce, non la senti più, di nuovo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eppure quelli devono averti sentito perché…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Negano. Gli sguardi s’assottigliano di rassegnata commiserazione.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Comandante…ma lo sapete già!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cosa? Che dovrei sapere?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il cuore accelera, il calore prende a ribollire sulla pelle accaldata e stanca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Se n’è andato…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La risposta corale e sommessa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“André…se n’è andato…è accaduto quando voi non c’eravate…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non è vero…”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Neghi, con tutta te stessa. Il respiro si contorce, implode…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ solo un sogno…non è vero…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una folla immensa ti trascina via...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi passare, Dio, devi trovarlo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei André?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“André…”.</p><p>Gli occhi sbarrati, aperti al soffitto, il corpo immobile, disteso, rigido, infuocato dalla rabbia e dalla febbre…</p><p>La voce non esce imprigionata dall’arsura e dalla disperazione.</p><p>Oscar si riebbe.</p><p>Le palpebre sbattute una due tre volte per dirsi ch’era tutto un sogno. Il respiro troncato dall’evidenza che no, tutto era realtà.</p><p> </p><p>“Respira…”.</p><p>La voce accanto, lieve e calda.</p><p>“Respira…hai solo sognato…”.</p><p>La voce di Alain accompagnò il respiro riportandola alla realtà, dolcemente, che lei non rischiasse di cadere nel vuoto della disperazione.</p><p>“Sono qui…”.</p><p>Sussurro lieve, il corpo disteso e vicino.</p><p> </p><p>Voltò piano il viso a destra, si ritrovò gli occhi castani, morbidi, lievi, accoglienti e sicuri.</p><p>L’altro non pareva stupito, né preoccupato, semplicemente intenzionato a restare lì, accanto a lei.</p><p>“E’ quasi l’alba…non volevo lasciarti sola nel caso ti fossi svegliata…”.</p><p>“Non era necessario che restassi…”.</p><p>Una scusa abbozzata…</p><p>“Va bene…” – rispose piano lui, sorridendo come fosse tutto ovvio ciò che stava accadendo.</p><p> </p><p>L’accondiscendenza prese ad irritarla e ad avvolgerla al tempo stesso.</p><p>L’altro rimase in silenzio ascoltando il respiro che s’acquietava.</p><p>Oscar chiuse gli occhi: “Non è necessario che tu…”.</p><p>“Ho capito…va bene…” – la voce diveniva dannatamente calma, suadente, intensa.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain…non dire sempre va bene!”.</p><p> “Va bene!” – rispose l’altro costringendola a riaprire gli occhi per comprendere quale fosse la ragione di quella sorta di presa in giro.</p><p> </p><p>“Andrai da quella gente?”.</p><p>“Certo…”.</p><p>“Starai attento?”.</p><p>“Certo…”.</p><p>“Alain ma che ti prende? Smettila!”.</p><p>“Va bene!”.</p><p> </p><p>Fece per aprire la bocca un’altra volta per replicare all’insulso scambio di battute.</p><p>Gli occhi rimasero lì, fissi, Alain disteso, la testa appoggiata al palmo sinistro, il gomito puntato al pagliericcio e lei caparbiamente avvolta nella ruvida coperta odorosa di lana conciata male.</p><p>Non riuscì ad arretrare a sottrarsi, non seppe farlo o non volle farlo.</p><p> </p><p>L’istante impercettibile venne colmato, come lo spazio altrettanto esiguo, da un contatto lieve e morbido, per nulla imposto, che obbligò tutte e due a chiudere gli occhi per assaggiarlo e viverlo, infinitesimo e umido e…</p><p> </p><p>Le labbra s’imposero di nuovo toccando quelle di lei, intuendo l’incedere caldo e furtivo del desiderio che cresceva ed imponeva di non fermarsi ed ottenere di più, che non c’era dissenso dall’altra parte, né stupore, né rabbia.</p><p>La bocca si schiuse sulla bocca insinuando la ricerca lieve della lingua ed il corpo s’impose protraendosi su quello di lei, la mano destra a scostare i capelli per cercare la pelle, la fronte, la tempia, l’orecchio…</p><p>Le dita sapientemente lievi come accarezzassero velluto…</p><p>I polpastrelli pigiarono un poco massaggiando l’incavo che correva giù all’arteria del collo, pelle morbida e chiusa, difficile da raggiungere eppure subdolamente sensibile, al punto che le dita lì si soffermarono insistendo, prendendo ad accarezzare, all’unisono con le labbra che accarezzavano la bocca e le labbra e la lingua, spingendosi ancora, ancora oltre, mentre il corpo avanzava anch’esso sospinto da una forza incosciente, ancestrale, impossibile da fermare.</p><p>Non voleva lasciare la bocca, voleva il respiro, voleva la sua voce, che se le avesse permesso di parlare tutto si sarebbe disgregato, incenerendosi…</p><p> </p><p>L’avidità è brutta bestia, feroce…</p><p>La destra abbandonò il viso, aprendosi, poggiandosi sul collo e scivolando giù verso la clavicola, alla spalla, combattendo contro la stoffa ruvida della camicia un poco aperta.</p><p>Le tempie battevano inghiottendo i rumori, persino il respiro di lei e sì che s’era imposto di ascoltarlo, perché solo così avrebbe avuto certezza di non ferirla e di concederle d’essere lei a scegliere di amare ancora, nonostante il dolore, nonostante la disperazione, nonostante lui non fosse…</p><p>L’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro più fondo inebriò i sensi, riverberandosi attraverso i muscoli e quasi il sangue prese a ribollire, apparendogli impossibile stesse accadendo davvero che lei fosse lì e non si sottraesse e…</p><p>La destra si aprì per appoggiarsi al seno…</p><p>Senza incertezza…</p><p> </p><p>Il polso si ritrovò bloccato dalla mano di lei che l’aveva afferrato e l’aveva stretto e staccato da sé mentre respirava a fatica, gli occhi chiusi, il corpo insolitamente proteso ma incapace di cedere.</p><p>“No…” – sussurrò piano – “Non posso…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Respiri veloci e fondi…</p><p>Alain s’appoggiò al corpo di lei, la fronte toccò la fronte.</p><p>“Va bene…” – rispose piano con un mezzo sorriso – “Lo so…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita strette al polso allentarono la presa solo un poco e scivolarono sul palmo della mano di Alain intrecciandosi alle sue dita.</p><p>“Non…” - balbettò di nuovo.</p><p>“Non dire niente…io…io sono qui…vorrei che lo sapessi…”.</p><p>“Va bene…” – fu lei ad accettare in quel momento.</p><p>“E volevo anche dirti che…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar fu costretta ad aprire gli occhi, a guardarlo.</p><p>“Sei molto bella…”.</p><p>Gli occhi s’assottigliarono a domandare la ragione della sorprendente considerazione.</p><p>“Lo so…” – Alain tirò un respiro fondo – “Non c’entra nulla con quello che sta accadendo attorno a noi…ma volevo dirtelo. Volevo farlo e basta…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si sollevò velocemente. Si passò una mano tra i capelli per scrollarsi di dosso l’inconcepibile cedimento a cui s’era abbandonato.</p><p>Non era da lui. Non con lei, lei che non era sua e che era dell’altro anche se l’altro non c’era più.</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione…</em>
</p><p>Pochi passi. Nemmeno il tempo di replicare, non gl’interessava quello che lei avesse avuto da dire.</p><p> </p><p>Si chiuse la porta alle spalle.</p><p>“Sì…dannazione…sei bella…” – sibilò a denti stretti.</p><p>I passi pesanti…</p><p>La luce chiara dell’alba…</p><p> </p><p>“Non posso…”.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>28 agosto 1789, foresta di Limours, prima dell’alba…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Nonna…dov’è…Oscar?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cavolo…hai sbagliato…adesso ti sgrida…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Volevo dire…Mademoiselle Oscar…”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Nonna...”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tizzoni rimestati con cura nel camino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Se n’è andata…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nemmeno si volta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il caldo del fuoco ti raggiunge e devi scansarti mentre braci ribelli scivolano giù esalando l’ultimo bagliore per lasciarsi morire sul pavimento freddo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Se n’è andata…” - ripete nanny.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cosa? Ma nonna noi dobbiamo…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nanny si alza, si pulisce la mani nel grembiule, nella grande cucina, immersa nei rumori tiepidi e dolci del mattino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei solo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non respiri quasi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La luce abbaglia ma tu non sei qui, nemmeno qui, e sì che appena sveglio ti sei messo a cercarla. Volevi vederla per dirle che…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Corri fuori…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I corridoi sono inondati di luce. Le stanze si susseguono, le porte chiuse, tra poco arriverà il suo precettore e lei sarà impegnata con lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dov’è andata?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuori è tutto limpidamente fermo, statico…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>La rabbia ti assale…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove diavolo s’è cacciata?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La chiami, la voce è imprigionata e…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, dove sei?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Da lontano, osservi una folla immensa...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non senti nessuna voce, è strano, tutti stanno in silenzio e ti guardano e poi guardano oltre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E tu non riesci a vederla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>Il petto chiuso, soffocato, il respiro tranciato dal suono della propria voce che perforò i sensi, il nome, ripetuto di nuovo stretto tra i denti.</p><p>André spalancò gli occhi e si svegliò all’improvviso, invocando il nome che si perse nel silenzio della campagna fitta ed abbandonata.</p><p> </p><p>Dovette tirarsi su perché gli parve davvero di soffocare, mentre addomesticava l’aria e la forzava a restare lì, dentro i polmoni. La mano passò tra i capelli. Si massaggiò il viso, la barba di giorni punse le dita.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Era la prima volta che la sognava. Solo l’essenza di lei, che nemmeno in sogno era riuscito a vederla…</p><p>Che voleva dire?</p><p>Era questo allora che sarebbe accaduto?</p><p>Rivederla solo in sogno?</p><p>Anzi no, peggio!</p><p>Cercarla, persino in sogno e non riuscire a trovarla nemmeno lì?</p><p>E se l’avesse vista, lei sarebbe stata sua solo lì, dentro il tempo che non scorre, avvolto dalla nebbia del sonno?</p><p>Incubo da cui mai lui si sarebbe liberato.</p><p> </p><p>Sorrise tra sé, cinico.</p><p>Sì, che fosse così, dannazione.</p><p>Lei sarebbe divenuta il proprio incubo, lei non avrebbe mai smesso di tormentarlo, ma almeno così sarebbe stata sua e lui l’avrebbe avuta per sé.</p><p>Come riuscire ad addomesticare i sogni?</p><p>Non ci aveva mai pensato…</p><p>“Oscar…” – ripeté il nome.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro più fondo, nell’angoletto opposto della casupola, gli fece intendere che Carmilla si stava svegliando.</p><p>Provò ad alzarsi.</p><p>Le costole dolevano, gli serviva aria, era la prima volta che desiderava farlo da quando Adeline e sua figlia lo avevano nascosto in quel luogo.</p><p> </p><p>Attorno solo il silenzio profumato dai sentori aspri della foresta, il verso di qualche rapace notturno che s’attardava, le fronde degli alberi agitate dal vento tiepido.</p><p>Era la fine di agosto.</p><p>L’aroma intenso e struggente penetrò nelle narici attraversando la mente, il tempo, infilandosi dannato nei ricordi delle estati che avevano visto tramontare assieme in cima alla collina di Arras.</p><p>No, peggio…</p><p> </p><p>Il sentore gli rammentava lei, l’odore della fine dell’estate, il caldo sfatto, l’aria più tiepida, le cortecce ruvide.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani, su in alto, l’avevano sfiorata la ruvida quercia e poi avevano stretto i polsi che s’erano lasciati stringere…</p><p>Era scivolato su di lei…</p><p>L’estasi dell’affondo…</p><p>L’orrore del calore che aveva disfatto tutto.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Chissà se ha sofferto, se ha capito ciò che stava accadendo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come farai senza di lei? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se l’avessi portata via da quel posto, forse…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nulla ha più senso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ormai è tardi. E’ bastato un attimo per annientare le vostre vite…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te ne sei andato senza di lei. Non dovevi…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Un giorno…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ trascorso un altro giorno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che farai domani?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dovrai andartene. Dovrai tornare a Parigi, per dirlo a suo padre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E poi, che farai dopo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ci sarà un altro giorno da vivere senza di lei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non hai scampo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ovunque andrai lei sarà con te, ma non sarà lì, vicino a te.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André tirò un lungo sospiro.</p><p>Quanto sarebbe durata quell’agonia?</p><p>Lei sarebbe tornata magari senza guardarlo, avrebbe guidato la mano, gli avrebbe chiesto di toccarla, sfiorarla.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non voglio dimenticare il suo viso, non voglio scordarmi del suo odore…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il suo respiro mentre respira te.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il palmo della mano al viso…</p><p>Aspirò piano per ritrovarci il sentore della pelle, del sesso, dell’orgasmo, lieve e soffocato…</p><p> </p><p>“Era molto bella?”.</p><p>La domanda lo fece sussultare.</p><p>Lo sguardo si ritrovò su Carmilla ch’era uscita e s’era seduta accanto a lui, stropicciandosi gli occhi, su una cassa poco fuori, seminascosta da edera, erbacce, menta, sparuti fiordalisi inceneriti dal sole.</p><p>“Era bella? Quella donna di cui mi ha parlato mia madre. Non è forse la stessa che comandava i Soldati della Guardia e che voi avete servito per tanti anni? Una donna soldato…”.</p><p>Gli occhi l’interrogarono mentre l’altro si zittì.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase in silenzio.</p><p>Non gli pareva vero di dover parlare di lei, descrivendola…</p><p>Non gli pareva vero di non riuscire neppure a pronunciarlo il suo nome.</p><p> </p><p>“L’amo…”.</p><p>Risposta sorprendente…</p><p>Carmilla s’irrigidì. Una risposta così diretta e tranciante non se l’aspettava neppure lei ch’era giovane, ingenua ed era effettivamente la prima volta che…</p><p>Le mani strinsero la stoffa della sottana, torcendola nervosamente.</p><p>“L’amavi…” – tentò di precisare l’altra mordendosi il labbro.</p><p>Tutti conoscevano la differenza tra presente e passato.</p><p> </p><p>“No! L’amo! E’ diverso!”.</p><p>“Ma lei…”.</p><p>“L’amerò sempre…e sì…sì lei è…è bella… potrebbe trafiggerti anche solo con uno sguardo ma quando sorride…sì, lei è molto bella…”.</p><p>Non aveva pronunciato il suo nome.</p><p>Non c’era riuscito.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra osservò il profilo.</p><p>La barba ormai lunga nascondeva in parte i lineamenti dell’uomo, così diverso da tutti quelli che aveva conosciuto.</p><p>E la mente pareva lontana dal luogo dove ora si trovavano.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerla…ma lei…lei non è più qui!”.</p><p>S’impose d’esser dura perché non aveva senso nascondere o negare la realtà.</p><p>“E invece voi…voi siete vivo. Tu sei vivo! Ti prego…non so dirti perché sei ancora vivo ma…ci sarà un motivo. Sono felice di averti incontrato e se lo vorrai resterò con te, non ti lascerò…non ti abbandonerò e proverò…sì…ci proverò a renderti felice…”.</p><p> </p><p>Concetto strano quello della felicità.</p><p>André non pensava alla propria felicità. Non l’aveva mai fatto in tutta la sua vita, troppo impegnato ad amare <em>lei</em>, a vivere <em>lei,</em> fin dove <em>lei</em> glielo aveva consentito.</p><p>Non si era ribellato al rifiuto di <em>lei,</em> pensando che così non sarebbe mai stato felice.</p><p> </p><p>Si era ribellato perché aveva temuto di poterlo essere <em>anche </em>lontano da lei e questo lo aveva spaventato, sì, molto più che non esserlo.</p><p>Che assurdità!</p><p>Adesso era tutto diverso.</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò ad osservare la giovane. Carmilla, incapace di sostenere quello dell’altro, volse lo sguardo verso la coltre di arbusti fitti che proteggeva il capanno dalla vista. Cercando chissà quale appiglio per parlare…</p><p>“Credetemi…credimi…non voglio essere lei…io sono qui adesso e…”.</p><p> </p><p>Senza neppure aver compreso come e quando, s’era innamorata di lui.</p><p>Scambiandoci che poche parole, spesso di rabbia.</p><p>S’era dovuta accontentare di osservarlo in silenzio, senza che lui la vedesse e aveva avuto il tempo di studiare il viso, i lineamenti, il dolore racchiuso nel respiro leggero che ascoltava di notte, come aveva ascoltato le lacrime silenziose e mille volte avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo per dirgli che non era solo.</p><p>Per assurdo quel dolore era l’unico tramite che le aveva consentito di stargli accanto.</p><p>Non voleva consolarlo però.</p><p>Voleva amarlo…</p><p> </p><p>“Vorresti…baciarmi?” – chiese Carmilla, d’impeto, sorprendendosi quasi lei stessa e sorprendendo lui questa volta.</p><p>“Cosa? Tu…hai ascoltato…”.</p><p>André si ficcò sul viso dell’altra. Era giovane, sfacciata…</p><p> </p><p>L’altra gli si parò davanti alzandosi in piedi.</p><p>Aveva fretta…</p><p>Aveva fretta di vivere e voleva che anche lui assaggiasse di nuovo il senso della vita, il desiderio, che se era vero quello che aveva raccontato la madre…</p><p>Se era vero che quell’uomo si sarebbe fatto ammazzare pur di proteggere una donna morta e la sua famiglia, allora doveva essere pazzo, sì, dannatamente pazzo.</p><p>E avrebbe potuto essere abbastanza pazzo che l’avrebbe baciata lì…</p><p>Almeno quello.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo lontano…</p><p>André non riuscì a restare distante. Allungò la mano per afferrare quella dell’altra. Era magra.</p><p>Le dita scorsero sulle nocche asciutte, la pelle era liscia, tesa, sottile.</p><p>Aveva delle belle mani, le dita lunghe, mobili, sorprendentemente morbide per essere così magre.</p><p>Le strinse: “Non è così semplice…”.</p><p>Una scusa inutile…</p><p>“Non ho detto che devi amarmi…lo so che non funziona così…che non è semplice…mi basta solo un bacio…”.</p><p> </p><p>André sorrise. Gli veniva da ridere, davvero…</p><p>Che strani voli compie il destino.</p><p>“Un bacio?”.</p><p>L’altra annuì…</p><p>“Davvero vorresti…”.</p><p>Ripeté la domanda, sussurrata, quasi la facesse a sé stesso.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla annuì di nuovo. Nessun sorriso, gli occhi erano fessure chiare inghiottite dall’ansia.</p><p>Non pareva felice, solo immensamente concentrata sulla propria richiesta.</p><p>Curiosità, sfida, dubbio…</p><p> </p><p>André si alzò di scatto. Era più alto e l’altra se lo ritrovò davanti, incombente, il torace ad ostruire la visuale.</p><p>Carmilla era più bassa e per un istante rimase lì incapace di sollevare gli occhi, che avrebbe dovuto farlo se voleva che lui…</p><p>Non fu necessario. Una mano sotto il mento, le dita leggermente strette a contenere il viso e l’altra mano dietro la schiena, mentre si sentì sollevare quasi, da terra, e nell’istante il cuore perse un battito mentre le labbra scivolavano su quelle l’uomo e lei ascoltava l’incedere della bocca, prima lieve, poi via via più intenso, quasi…</p><p>Drammatico.</p><p> </p><p>Fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi aggrappandosi al corpo dell’altro, nemmeno sapeva bene se per stringersi ad esso o respingerlo…</p><p>Intensamente chiusa lì, quasi smise di respirare e per poco la testa prese a girare.</p><p>Le labbra aperte, la lingua spinta a cercare il lieve umore della bocca…</p><p> </p><p>La stretta si fece intensa, quasi soffocante.</p><p>Un’esitazione…</p><p>No…</p><p>André si voltò assieme a lei spingendola contro le assi della baracca, per tenerla lì, la bocca sulla bocca, mentre le mani erano imprigionate nelle mani.</p><p>Inebriante s’insinuò la sensazione che anche lui alla fine era libero di fare ciò che voleva e che non avrebbe mai smesso di amarla e che era vivo e doveva vivere…</p><p> </p><p>Pazzo e dannato…</p><p>La voleva vivere fino in fondo la sua pazzia che non aveva altre vite oltre quella…</p><p>“Monsieur…” – gemette l’altra staccandosi un istante, mentre André percepiva il corpo irrigidirsi e tentare di sottrarsi.</p><p>Non replicò nulla mantenendosi su di lei, seppure allentando la presa dei polsi. Poi riaprì gli occhi e la vide, incrociando gli occhi dell’altra un poco spaventati.</p><p>Era quello che voleva, spaventarla.</p><p>Non c’erano molti sistemi per convincere una giovane che un bacio non è nulla…</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro affannato di Carmilla lo convinse a staccarsi completamente.</p><p>L’altra lo guardò, qualche istante, poi abbassò lo sguardo. Le labbra s’inarcarono leggermente, mentre le lacrime erano trattenute a stento…</p><p>“Mi spiace…” – disse piano André passandole una mano tra i capelli, per liberare il viso.</p><p>L’altra gli sgusciò da sotto il braccio appoggiato al muro.</p><p>Tentò di rientrare.</p><p>André l’afferrò di nuovo, stringendo il braccio, forte stavolta, e quasi le fece male.</p><p>Carmilla s’immobilizzò.</p><p> </p><p>André fermo ad ascoltare il battito del cuore che s’innalzava, mentre le dita della sinistra scorrevano lungo le assi corrose della catapecchia, a tratti solleticate dai rampicanti insinuati tra le fessure.</p><p> </p><p>Un pugno tirato al legno…</p><p>“Perché?”.</p><p> </p><p>Di nuovo la stessa dannata domanda.</p><p>Nell’altro del dio Vulcano, la mano di Oscar aveva stretto la sua.</p><p>Non avevano parlato, non s’erano detti nulla. S’erano avvicinati e basta.</p><p>La bocca nella bocca, incapaci di staccarsi…</p><p>Di più, ancora di più, mentre il respiro allargava i sensi e li trascinava via e…</p><p>Se lo ricordava…</p><p>I passi veloci verso il nuovo rifugio, la porta chiusa alle spalle, lontano da tutto.</p><p>Lei si voltava, l’abbracciava, lo baciava di nuovo, morbidamente addosso…</p><p>Lui la sollevava su, solo un poco, per entrare e colmare di sé il ventre umido…</p><p>Disperso nel suo respiro, i corpi s’erano toccati comprimendosi, ondeggiandosi, scivolandosi addosso, giù all’unisono, nella stessa voragine.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro pugno tirato al legno…</p><p>“Perché…”.</p><p>Lacrime soffocate, mentre André prese a ridere, disperatamente folle.</p><p>Prese a negare con la testa, addosso al corpo dell’altra…</p><p>“Ho amato per tutta la mia vita, come un folle ho amato un’unica persona. Non posso dirti che significa amare perché io ho amato con tutto me stesso non solo con gli occhi o la bocca o…”.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi…</p><p>“Amare è divenire ogni istante, rubare sguardi ogni istante, godere d’un respiro ogni istante, chiudere gli occhi ed attendere che i corpi si sfiorino…istante dopo istante…amare…non s’imprigiona in un bacio solo o in un solo sogno…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo, si staccò un poco, ebbro della follia del proprio amore.</p><p>“Amare lei…m’ha trascinato con sé per anni e anni…sono talmente colmo di quell’amore che…non potrei pensare o fare altro che amare lei. Ti renderei solamente infelice. Non potrei mai darti ciò che meriti e con un bacio non si risolve nulla…e…ti sembrerà assurdo nemmeno con uno sguardo né col cuore che batte…forte o piano…non importa. L’amore è altro. Lo so che si prova ad amare senza essere amati…per tutta la vita è stato così…è una sofferenza atroce ed infinita. Tu non meriti di provarla e io non potrei mai riservarti una simile vita…nemmeno se tu cercassi semplicemente di aiutarmi…soffriresti inutilmente…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si staccò piano André.</p><p>Il riverbero della vita semplice d’una giovane ancora acerba e desiderosa di vivere aveva lambito i muscoli.</p><p>Quel sentore era diverso, non era abbastanza.</p><p>Era assurdo.</p><p> </p><p>Si staccò e rientrò nella catapecchia.</p><p>Carmilla sentì le ginocchia cedere e si ritrovò a scivolare giù, seduta sulla cassa, le mani congiunte in grembo, lo sguardo lontano.</p><p>Forse non se l’era immaginato che il suo primo bacio sarebbe stato così.</p><p>L’aveva capito anche lei che quel bacio era stato dato ad un’altra persona.           </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Chissà com’era quella donna?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se solo avessi potuto vederla almeno una volta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse lo capiresti perché…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse riusciresti a togliergliela dalla testa…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il bacio galleggiava sulle labbra, lo sguardo sbarrato, il corpo dilaniato che Carmilla aveva avuto paura mentre era stretta, chiusa tra le braccia di André.</p><p>Imprigionata…</p><p>Così s’era sentita e quello che le era balzato in testa era stato di fuggire via, che non era così certa di poter competere con quella donna.</p><p>Anche se quella non c’era più.</p><p>No, non come quella donna, ma con quell’amore così disperatamente assoluto.</p><p> </p><p>Poi s’era pentita subito dei malsani dubbi, Carmilla.</p><p>Aveva pianto, gridato. Aveva quasi tentato di mollare un ceffone al fratello quella notte, quando Renoir s’era presentato al capanno, sulle labbra l’ordine della madre Adeline di riportare la figlia a casa.</p><p>Non era più il caso che la giovane restasse lì.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla voleva restare con André, non poteva lasciarlo solo, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.</p><p> “Perché?”.</p><p>Le mani strette alla stoffa della sottana, il corpo impietrito…</p><p>“Non lo so…maman mi ha detto di riportarti a casa…qui non puoi più restare…” – aveva replicato Renoir.</p><p>“Perché?”.</p><p>Il fratello aveva strabuzzato gli occhi passandosi nervosamente le mani tra i capelli rossi e lisci. “Maman non me l’ha detto…forse è per via di quella giovane…Marthe…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Marthe? Che le è successo?”.</p><p>Carmilla non poteva crederci…</p><p>S’erano viste con l’amica solo pochi giorni prima. Carmilla l’aveva vista andare via, perché Marthe sarebbe tornata a Bonnelles.</p><p>“Che…”.</p><p> </p><p>Renoir li aveva guardati entrambi, Carmilla e André, tentando di spiegare.</p><p>“Marthe era sparita…dall’altro ieri nessuno l’ha più vista e poi…”.</p><p>Carmilla era sbiancata.</p><p>“Poi è tornata però…” – s’era affrettato a spiegare Renoir.</p><p>“Sta bene?”.</p><p>Negò il fratello.</p><p>“Io non l’ho vista ma dicono che sta male…forse…”.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla corse alla mano di André, l’afferrò, la strinse forte.</p><p>I demoni sono ovunque…</p><p>Non è necessario scomodare i vicoli e i tetti di Parigi.</p><p>“Che le è accaduto?” – aveva chiesto André.</p><p>“Non parla…non ha aperto bocca da quando è tornata. Molti in paese dicono che sono stati i soldati. E quelli se ne vanno in giro e ridono…e non negano se qualcuno glielo rinfaccia. Sono stati loro…forse è stata presa…con la forza…”.</p><p>Renoir s’intromise afferrando Carmilla per il braccio, staccandola dall’altro.</p><p>“Sono tutti terrorizzati…maman è preoccupata e così mi ha detto di venirti a prendere per riportarti a casa. Ha paura che ti possa accadere la stessa cosa. Magari a casa non avranno coraggio di venire oppure se ci sarò io…”.</p><p>Carmilla s’era stretta lo scialle addosso: “Andrò subito da lei…a me lo dirà che le è accaduto ma André…non può restare qui, da solo. Non è ancora guarito…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Non preoccuparti! Se tua madre ha deciso che devi tornare è bene che tu lei dia retta…avrà le sue ragioni…” – obiettò André. I pensieri avevano preso a vorticare. Lo scenario pareva quello d’una tempesta già vista, che s’annuncia da lontano, ti viene incontro e tu non puoi sfuggirle.</p><p>L’unico dubbio è quanto essa sarà violenta e capace d’annientare ogni respiro.</p><p>“No…non ti lascio!”.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva pianto Carmilla ma non c’era stato nulla da fare. Renoir aveva ricevuto ordini tassativi e se l’era trascinata via.</p><p> Così André s’era ritrovato solo, in un istante.</p><p> </p><p>Solo, fuori, all’aperto, aveva preso a seguire i voli radenti delle rondini che si preparavano a lasciare la Francia.</p><p>Ascoltava le strida acute, lontane.</p><p>E poi c’era l’odore della terra lavorata da poco. Il frinire intenso delle cicale, le ultime, a riempire il silenzio dell’assolata campagna giallastra.</p><p> </p><p>Nella calma s’era rammentato delle parole del generale.</p><p>L’uomo sarebbe rimasto lontano da Parigi per molti giorni. Quindi no, probabilmente non l’aveva ancora saputo che sua figlia era morta.</p><p> </p><p>André, alla fine, s’era detto che doveva tornare e dirglielo e fargli sapere al padre che il viaggio verso l’Italia non sarebbe più stato necessario.</p><p>Lei non c’era più.</p><p>Il padre non meritava di saperlo da qualcun altro.</p><p>Gli aveva promesso di proteggere Oscar e alla fine non c’era riuscito.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>28 agosto 1790, Limours, al tramonto…</em>
</p><p>“Sarà per questa notte!” – esordì Alain rientrando come una furia, tirandosi dietro la porta.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Non s’erano visti per tutto il giorno, lei inghiottita dalla forzata prigionia e Alain novello informatore della sgangherata truppa di contadini.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto il giorno…</p><p>Oscar s’era ripassata le dita sulle labbra.</p><p>L’incedere di altre labbra, il respiro chiuso, incapace di liberarsi.</p><p>
  <em>Che hai fatto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non dovevi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’eccitazione dell’altro disperse i pensieri.</p><p>“Questa notte? Ma…”.</p><p>“E’ accaduto qualcosa di terribile!” – sputò Alain furioso.</p><p>Oscar si zittì.</p><p>“Pare che una giovane sia stata portata via con la forza…adesso è tornata…ma non parla…dicono che sta male…la gente pensa che siano stati i soldati del generale…hanno tutti paura e…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar lo guardò, l’intuito suggeriva che l’evento non fosse il casuale frutto dello strapotere dei nobili. Era una coincidenza assurda.</p><p>“Sono furiosi! Tutti!” – digrignò Alain tirando un pugno sul tavolo – “E quella donna…quella Adeline che lavora dal generale…ha detto che non s’è mai accorta di altre armi se non quei dannati pezzi arrugginiti alle pareti…ma sa che ci sono stanze in cui le è stato proibito entrare e quindi quando le ho raccontato la storia...non s’è stupita più di tanto! Ha detto che lo farà lei! A costo di rivoltare la casa le cercherà lei le armi! Gliela vuole far pagare a quel dannato! E allora ci muoveremo questa notte!”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Oscar, che c’è? Perché non dici…niente?”.</p><p>“Pensi davvero che ciò che è accaduto sia stato un caso!?” – una domanda che non era una domanda.</p><p>L’irruenza di Alain si spense, come sotto un rovescio immane d’acqua.</p><p>Tutt’e due erano soldati. Tutt’e due sapevano bene quanto poco ci volesse a dar fuoco alla rabbia della gente. Soprattutto se quella gente era già adeguatamente esasperata.</p><p> </p><p>Ognuno ha i propri obiettivi nella vita…</p><p>I cacciatori di guerre li avevano già conosciuti.</p><p>Questi forse erano cacciatori di rivolte.</p><p> </p><p>“Hai ragione! A pensarci bene…se questa…questa…”.</p><p>“Questa è una trappola Alain! Qualcuno vuole che la gente si ribelli…la vuole gettare nel baratro, così avrà buon gioco a richiamare altri soldati e a mettere a ferro e fuoco l’intero paese! Questa gente…”.</p><p>“D’accordo! Dannazione, sarà anche una trappola! Ma nessuno sa delle armi! Nemmeno questi bifolchi lo sapevano e quindi nessuno sospetterà che saranno loro ad andarsele a prendere. Se le troveremo potremo armarci e combattere ad armi pari!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Nessuno s’è chiesto come facevi a sapere delle armi?”.</p><p>“Questa gente è accecata dalla rabbia! Nessuno in paese sa che esisti e quanto a me...stavo a Parigi...in caserma si sapeva che il pallone gonfiato amava collezionare armi. Tutto qui. Ma non abbiamo molto tempo. Pare che il generale rientrerà a breve e allora sarà impossibile…”.</p><p>“E intendete muovervi così…senza…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain s’avvicinò, le mani s’appoggiarono alle spalle, le dita si strinsero.</p><p>Ogni istante che trascorreva i gesti apparentemente innocui s’intensificavano di spessore, d’intensità, di smania.</p><p>Alain pareva inconsapevole del proprio incedere. Lei no, lei ascoltava l’insorgere del caos, dentro, nelle viscere, incapace di respingerlo e d’accettarlo al tempo stesso.</p><p>Non sapeva più nulla di sé, nemmeno se voleva ancora vivere.</p><p>Aggrapparsi a lui pareva l’ultima possibilità di non annegare nella disperazione.</p><p> </p><p>Occhi ficcati negli occhi. Alain si mantenne vigile, concentrato sul da farsi.</p><p>“Ho detto loro di fare attenzione…ci andrò anch’io. Se troveremo le armi…quella donna ha detto che potrà tenerle in vecchio capanno nel bosco…suo figlio ha il compito di vigilare sulla tenuta del generale…sarà semplice tenere lontani quelli che volessero avventurarsi dentro…”.</p><p>“Alain…io temo che quei soldati non aspettino altro che i contadini si ribellino…forse…forse mi sono sbagliata…non dovremmo coinvolgere questa gente…le rivolte dei poveri…ai nobili interessano solo per dimostrare che possono soffocarle, nel sangue…lo sai che i potenti amano farsi la guerra tra di loro…i poveri non interessano a nessuno…”.</p><p>Le parole scivolarono via…</p><p>“Alain…è…”.</p><p>“Pericoloso! E’ tutto assurdo e pericoloso ma io non posso tirarmi indietro! Lo so che quello che è accaduto è stata una provocazione! Mi ribolle il sangue al pensiero che quella povera ragazza è stata usata per indurre la rabbia in questa gente. Potrei spiegarlo a quei bifolchi…”.</p><p>“Così li salveresti…”.</p><p>“Così li annienterei! Credo che ci saranno arrivati da soli! Credo che lo sappiano a cosa vanno incontro. E’ dovere della gente per bene reagire ai soprusi…lo sai anche tu! Anche se sai che è una trappola…si deve reagire!”.</p><p> </p><p>Annuì Oscar. Il discorso non faceva una piega.</p><p>Sbattuti in mezzo alla tempesta c’era un unico sistema per sopravvivere. Aggrapparsi alla speranza.</p><p>La testa s’abbassò un poco. La fronte s’appoggiò alla spalla.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto il giorno…</p><p>Oscar s’era ripassata le dita sulle labbra.</p><p>L’incedere di altre labbra, il respiro chiuso, incapace di liberarsi.</p><p>
  <em>Che hai fatto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non dovevi…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non devi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei stanca…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non devi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alain rimase immobile.</p><p>Nessuno stupore, tutto appariva normale, come fosse sempre stato così.</p><p>Le mani affondarono dolcemente nelle spalle.</p><p>Oscar si ritrovò chiusa in quella specie di abbraccio, sentì il respiro sollevarsi e ricadere giù. Il torace s’ampliava…</p><p>Respirava…</p><p>Non accadeva da tempo.</p><p>Il desiderio di cedere ed affondare nell’abbraccio mozzò il respiro.</p><p>Si ritrasse…</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alain colse l’esitazione. Si fece bastare quella…</p><p>Suadente ed effimera esitazione che non significava nulla.</p><p>Il labile tocco, scambio fugace, s’era riverberato su di lui, dentro, nelle viscere, tutto il santo giorno.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva paura Alain. Paura di avvicinarsi, d’illuderla.</p><p>Lui non era André, non voleva esserlo…</p><p> </p><p>Tagliò corto alla fine Alain. Risoluto, che il tempo stringeva.</p><p>“Quella Adeline è una donna che sa il fatto suo! Un po’ come…”.</p><p>Si morse il labbro, si staccò, la squadrò invasato.</p><p>“Non uscire!” – sibilò calcandosi il mantello sulla faccia.</p><p>Solo un istante…</p><p> </p><p>Si guardarono. Davvero Alain si vide riflesso negli occhi di lei, senza colore, fissi, sgranati…</p><p>Dannato azzurro mai uguale a sé stesso!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>La mente riportò tutto a quel dannato giorno…</p><p>Le dita s’erano sfiorate per l’ultima volta.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain aspetta!” – la voce uscì d’istinto sorprendendola come del resto anche lui si sorprese – “Non esporti troppo…non sappiamo di chi possiamo fidarci…”.</p><p>“Va…bene…” – balbettò lui sulla porta mentre lei s’avvicinava, lo sguardo severo, imbrigliato.</p><p>“Se davvero questa gente vuole mettersi contro il generale devono sapere cosa li aspetta…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio, lui era uomo del popolo, non comprendeva.</p><p>“Le ribellioni dei contadini che io sappia non sono mai state assecondate da nessuno…dubito che persino quelli dell’Assemblea si schiereranno…sono troppo impegnati a fare la guerra alla monarchia…sono nemici tra loro e a loro non interessano altri problemi come i contadini che si rivoltano contro i padroni…”.</p><p>“A noi non interessa il re!” – sputò Alain sprezzante – “E nemmeno quelli dell’Assemblea! A noi interessa quel pallone gonfiato…”.</p><p>“Alain! Non è una battaglia tra pari questa!”.</p><p>“Lo so…”.</p><p>“E poi…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro rimase lì, vicino a lei.</p><p>Oscar l’aveva richiamato indietro. Non era mai accaduto.</p><p>Il contatto lieve che non era stato rifiutato l’impensieriva ed al tempo stesso l’inebriava.</p><p>Pensava solo fosse troppo presto, non assolutamente impossibile però.</p><p> </p><p>Si disse che si stava sbagliano…</p><p>Lo sguardo s’assottigliò, emanando una luce sinistra, quasi cinica: “Magari potrei decidere di ripresentarmi a casa del generale…e finire il lavoro che avevo iniziato!”.</p><p> </p><p>La conclusione tristemente sarcastica si rovesciò addosso all’altro che per un istante pensò che la pazzia avrebbe potuto farli finire davvero in quella direzione, che se ne avesse davvero avuto forze sufficienti…</p><p>“Non dire sciocchezze!” – si rivoltò riportandosi addosso a lei – “Non te lo permetto!”.</p><p>“So badare a me stessa!”.</p><p>“Tu…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain la conosceva da poco tempo. Fosse stata una qualsiasi altra donna l’avrebbe afferrata e sbattuta contro il muro e le avrebbe fatto ingoiare le parole, con ogni mezzo possibile…</p><p>Non era certo della bontà dei suoi metodi che lei non era una donna come tutte le altre e quindi…</p><p>“Non…” – riprese ad avvicinarsi e l’altra fece un passo indietro.</p><p>Era dannatamente furba.</p><p> </p><p>“Non cacciarti nei guai!” – gli sussurrò – “O sarò costretta ad uscire da qui!”.</p><p>Gliel’aveva rivoltata contro quella consegna e Alain rimase spiazzato.</p><p>Che ci tenesse davvero a lui e semplicemente non fosse capace di dirglielo?</p><p>Dio, per un istante pregò ed al tempo stesso temette fosse davvero così.</p><p> </p><p>Due passi indietro senza dire una parola.</p><p>Alain svanì nella luce della sera.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Betsy, sono io, sono l’uomo che è causa di tutto il tuo dolore…ma da quando ci siamo incontrati sulle rive del Claudy, non ci separeremo mai più…”.</em>
</p><p>Sussurrarono le parole, oltre la stanza, di fuori.</p><p>Il canto dei ribelli che spaccava il cuore…</p><p>Il significato le era chiaro adesso.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIavUd1hz84</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. La strega e il comandante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>La strega e il comandante</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>28 agosto 1789, Limours, sera…</em>
</p><p>Il fuoco era quasi spento.</p><p>Nemmeno se n’era accorta.</p><p>Che dannata idea le era saltata in testa.</p><p>I nomi tornavano a galla dalle profondità dell’Inferno che si portava dentro.</p><p>
  <em>Lasalle Gerard, Camille Bertinou, </em>
  <em>Jean Baptiste Frerer, Pierre Descarie, Legandre Rober, Jullien Louis Charles, Harry Julien Cabalien, Auguste Coustin, Roucherri Andrienn, Arminan Fabien, Petion Léon, Norbert Legandre, Yerrie Monfourot, Santerre Ferdinand, Florent Coustin, Stefan Arminan, Maurice Santerre, Cordier Roland, Daniel Petion, Marion Latidie, Corve Barron, Roland Jerome, Theode Lorency, Latidie Theo Simeon, Maurice Santerre, Florent Coustin, Rivarol Danency…</em>
</p><p>Le mani strette alla testa per cercare di ricordarli tutti quei nomi oppure no…</p><p>Dimenticarli…</p><p> </p><p>“André…”.</p><p>Il nome sussurrato…</p><p>Il suono impresso nella mente, la propria voce che lo pronunciava.</p><p>La colpa lì, addosso…</p><p>Assieme all’altra che bruciava sulle labbra.</p><p> </p><p>Come poteva immaginarsi che una simile carneficina non si sarebbe ripetuta, lì, in quel dannato paese di ribelli che volevano solo intravedere un barlume di giustizia nella melma dell’oppressione?</p><p>Quelli non lo potevano sapere ch’erano stati proprio i deputati dell’Assemblea a stabilire che la Milizia Nazionale dovesse reprimere le rivolte dei contadini.</p><p>Anche a costo d’ammazzarli i contadini.</p><p> </p><p>La storia si ripete sempre.</p><p>I ribelli, quelli che vogliono cambiare le regole, vogliono esser loro a condurre il gioco, a stabilire chi deve essere il nemico. La monarchia e il re erano nemici certi e riconoscibili e tali da poter essere combattuti adeguatamente. La strada quindi era già stata tracciata. Al popolo gli si stava dicendo che la monarchia era il nemico.</p><p> </p><p>Invece…</p><p>Non si poteva permettere che altri, anonimi contadini d’anonimi paesi, s’arrogassero il diritto di trovarsi un tiranno e decidessero di combatterlo a modo proprio.</p><p>Ribelli che si ribellano ai ribelli…</p><p>A nessuno sarebbe interessato.</p><p>Anzi…</p><p> </p><p>E lei lì a raccontagli - a quelli, ai nuovi ribelli - che se volevano i fucili li avrebbero trovati nella casa del tiranno.</p><p>Ci sarebbe entrata una donna dentro la casa.</p><p>Alain era sicuro che quella ci sarebbe riuscita…</p><p>E poi?</p><p> </p><p>Contadini contro soldati. Quelli di Bouillé, i più spietati che avesse mai conosciuto. Molti erano mercenari, non erano nemmeno francesi, forse inglesi, spagnoli. Avevano bruciato un quartiere intero pur di scovarla come un topo di fogna.</p><p> </p><p>E…</p><p>André…</p><p>Stava disonorando il suo amore per lei.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Non posso…</em>
</p><p>Rammentò le labbra sfiorate. Si passò le dita sulla bocca…</p><p>Deglutì rabbia per aver ceduto, per aver offerto ad Alain la propria disperazione, la propria paura. Lui le aveva raccolte e forse scambiate per…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, che hai fatto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Intuì che non poteva essere così semplice.</p><p>Alain sapeva distinguere la paura dalla rabbia, dall’affetto, dall’amore…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, che hai fatto?</em>
</p><p>Se lo chiese Oscar…</p><p>
  <em>Che ti sta accadendo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti sei già dimenticata di André?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come puoi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I pensieri aggrovigliati si scontrarono con l’annuncio d’una visita.</p><p>Qualcuno prese a bussare alla porta.</p><p>“Monsieur…pardon…madame…”.</p><p>Il respiro si contrasse. Mai nessuno l’aveva apostrofata madame…</p><p>Quell’uomo doveva essere il proprietario della locanda, la descrizione combaciava, i modi, il sorriso sincero e lieve.</p><p>Alain l’aveva rivelato all’altro che lei era una donna e lo sguardo dell’altro era lì su di lei, trattenuto ed un poco imbarazzato per non creare tensione.</p><p>L’uomo si fece largo nella stanza trascinando con sé una specie di vasca.</p><p>“Monsieur…mi ha detto che avreste gradito fare un bagno. Vi lascio questa e alcuni secchi di acqua che ho già scaldato. Ci sono vestiti puliti e qualcosa da mangiare…e vorrei…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra era una donna, stranamente silenziosa e cupa, per essere una donna, come le conosceva lui le donne.</p><p>Concesse uno sguardo soltanto, poi gli occhi tornarono alla superficie liscia dell’acqua…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Vorrei ringraziarvi per quello che state facendo per noi. Monsieur…”.</p><p>“Monsieur?” – ripeté Oscar dubbiosa.</p><p>“Sì…il…vostro…amico…ha deciso di aiutarci…”.</p><p>Le dita si contrassero.</p><p>Era stata lei, dannazione e adesso la paura la stava assalendo…</p><p>
  <em>Alain… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se perderai anche lui…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Non sapete che immensa fortuna è stata per noi incontrarvi…”.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nessuna fortuna, solo dannata sete di vendetta…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Mai nessuno verrà a sapere della vostra presenza…diavolo d’un generale…vedrete…”.</p><p>L’uomo terminò la frase affondando l’appellativo in uno sguardo rabbioso, il corpo contratto, le braccia piegate, i pugni chiusi. Fosse stato lì, il tiranno, si sarebbe preso un pugno in faccia!</p><p>Lo sguardo fissava il fuoco su cui si era chinato, le mani ad attaccare al gancio una piccola pentola colma d’acqua. L’oste ne aveva versato alcuni secchi nella vasca e aveva appoggiato sul letto un paio di camicie e altri vestiti.</p><p>Una solerzia contratta mentre attendeva una risposta dall’altra che se ne stava altrettanto silenziosa, immersa nel dubbio che quell’impresa fosse solo follia o peggio ancora il risultato, per entrambe le parti, d’un ancestrale desiderio di vendetta, che aveva avuto in sorte il fato d’intrecciarsi, attraverso la vita distrutta di persone che non c’erano più.</p><p>“Vi ringrazio…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro sorrise soddisfatto.</p><p>Oscar comprese che ormai era troppo tardi.</p><p>Un’altra volta, era troppo tardi.</p><p> </p><p>Accarezzò la stoffa della camicia ruvida, sapeva di lavanda. Erano vestiti di foggia semplice ma pur sempre maschili. Anche quella doveva essere conseguenza delle richieste di Alain.</p><p>Era troppo tardi.</p><p> </p><p>“Quanti saranno ad entrare?” – chiese severamente, tanto che l’altro quasi sussultò.</p><p>Horace Garrat aveva maggiore familiarità con la pragmaticità di Adeline, la strega irlandese dallo sguardo celeste e penetrante, che anche se era una donna, nemmeno s’era sorpresa alle parole di Alain e aveva preso a tremare quando aveva saputo delle armi, perché in fondo lei se l’era sempre immaginato che in quella dannata casa ci dovevano essere tanti segreti.</p><p>Armi, ecco che diavolo nascondeva quel pazzo d’un generale, là, là in fondo al corridoio che portava alle stanze degli ospiti, al piano terra.</p><p>Una stanza con due porte, una interna, l’altra esterna…</p><p>Che senso aveva quella strana conformazione lei non l’aveva mai saputo e sì che aveva provato a chiederlo ai soldati che negli anni avevano attraversato le stanze di quella casa. Ma quelli niente, le bocche cucite, addestrati a non spifferare un fiato.</p><p>Oppure semplicemente non lo sapevano.</p><p>Quel dannato si sentiva sicuro…</p><p> </p><p>Adeline aveva sgranato gli occhi fissando Alain e glielo aveva chiesto come l’avesse saputo. E l’altro s’era schernito.</p><p>Così girava voce in caserma a Parigi.</p><p> </p><p>E la strega s’era levata la cuffietta scagliandola a terra.</p><p>Il tono s’era abbassato come se la donna l’avesse trovato finalmente un sistema per…</p><p>“Maledetto bastardo!” – aveva sibilato riaggiustandosi il copricapo e ficcandoci dentro i capelli bianchi e ribelli – “Questa volta saremo noi a spuntarla!”.</p><p> </p><p>E così Horace Garrat non s’era mai immaginato ch’esistessero davvero altre donne capaci di far domande così dirette e sensate.</p><p>“Credo…credo cinque o sei…Adeline tenterà di aprire le porte…”.</p><p>“Non correrà un rischio troppo grande?” – contestò Oscar fissando il vuoto.</p><p>“Non lo so ma non le interessa! Anche lei adesso è sicura che ci siano armi là dentro. Sono anni che lavora in quella casa e anche lei ricorda che le era stato proibito spingersi fino a certe stanze…Alain ed altri del villaggio l’accompagneranno per dare una mano!”.</p><p>“Ditegli di lasciare qualcuno di guardia fuori e…non è detto che la stanza non sia sorvegliata… è possibile che ad una cert’ora ci sia il cambio della guardia…sarà necessario agire molto in fretta…meno lei resterà là dentro e più sarà difficile per loro comprendere come è accaduto…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Volete dire…” – Garrat dovette asciugarsi la fronte con la manica della camicia.</p><p>“Lo scopriranno monsieur d’esser stati derubati…” – sentenziò severa Oscar.</p><p>Non aveva senso esser troppo teneri con i bifolchi. Lo dovevano sapere cosa si stavano tirando sulle spalle.</p><p>“Non c’impiegheranno molto, così come non sarà difficile immaginare chi possa essere il responsabile…qualcuno che frequenta la casa…e allora dovrete essere più scaltri e veloci d’una volpe perché chi entra non sia in pericolo…”.</p><p>“Adeline…”.</p><p>“Avete detto che lavora…”.</p><p>“Per il generale sì, da tanti anni…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rammentò che forse anche lei l’aveva conosciuta.</p><p>Si morse il labbro…</p><p>Forse quella donna sapeva…</p><p>“Quindi conosce la casa…”.</p><p> </p><p>Garrat prese a sudare freddo. Ricordava che gli era stato detto di rivelare il meno possibile di quella storia. Monsieur Alain gli aveva detto di starsene zitto.</p><p>Ma la domanda pareva avvinghiata all’impresa che stava prendendo forma e la lingua prese a sciogliersi.</p><p>“Ecco vedete…sì…la casa la conosce bene…”.</p><p>“Se ci lavora…perché…perché ha deciso di mettersi contro il generale?”.</p><p>Domanda ovvia, scavare piano nella coscienza delle persone, questo gliel’aveva insegnato un demone bizzarro. Concedere l’indispensabile, creare l’aspettativa e poi ottenere tutto ciò che si desidera.</p><p> </p><p>“Non siamo più in grado di accettare i soprusi di quell’uomo!” – sbottò Garrat in preda all’angoscia, le mani tremavano – “Le tasse che impone…le scorribande dei suoi sgherri!”.</p><p>Il ricordo della figlia era stampato lì, rinnovato dall’immagine di Marthe Rolandié che s’era perduta pochi giorni prima e che poi era tornata.  L’oste l’aveva intravista appena in mezzo alle teste delle donne che si erano fatte intorno all’altra, sconcertate che quella fosse riuscita a tornare, sconvolte perché la giovane stava muta, sguardo sbarrato, nemmeno fosse resuscitata da una tomba.</p><p>La madre l’abbracciava e piangeva e quella…</p><p>Quella guardava fisso avanti a sé, senza parlare, quasi senza respirare.</p><p>Come sua figlia…</p><p> </p><p>Forse anche Marthe Rolandié allora sarebbe sparita di lì a poco.</p><p>Proprio come sua figlia.</p><p>Per non tornare mai più.</p><p> </p><p>La rabbia ruppe gli argini e trascinò via la consegna del silenzio.</p><p>“Adeline mi ha raccontato di un uomo che era stato catturato e che…” – sussurrò Garrat asciugandosi la fronte.</p><p>Ennesimo sopruso, consumato nei confronti d’uno sconosciuto. Ma anche uno sconosciuto ammazzato come un cane aveva finito per accrescere la rabbia e sollevarla come un’onda che s’ingigantisce per schiantarsi contro la roccia. Prima o poi sarebbe potuto toccare a chiunque di loro.  Il cielo aveva mandato un altro soldato che s’era preso a cuore la sorte dei bifolchi…</p><p> </p><p>La mente aveva già preso coscienza di ciò che stava per udire, pur non sapendolo.</p><p>Gli occhi si sgranarono…</p><p>Una fitta al petto…</p><p> </p><p>“E’ stato picchiato dai soldati del generale…ecco…”.</p><p>Il locandiere s’asciugò la faccia sudata. Forse no, forse erano lacrime.</p><p>Era così stanco di soppesare parole di morte.</p><p>“L’hanno ammazzato…così mi ha detto Adeline…e lei non…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si sollevò mentre gli occhi si piantarono alle lingue di fuoco.</p><p>
  <em>Dio, era André…</em>
</p><p>Quello stava parlando di lui.</p><p>Era vero allora…</p><p>Era tutto vero. Ennesima conferma, ennesima discesa all’Inferno…</p><p>“Non è riuscita a salvarlo…”.</p><p>
  <em>Basta…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si fermò trascinato giù dallo spasmo della gola.</p><p>Nelle orecchie uno strano ronzio, i rumori sempre più lontani come se una cappa pesantissima le fosse scesa sulla testa. Tutto perdeva di consistenza e senso.</p><p>Il silenzio, solo il silenzio, l’avvolgeva e nemmeno le lacrime avrebbero avuto pregio di sciogliere la disperazione.</p><p> </p><p>Una fitta, trattenne il colpo di tosse.</p><p>Una mano alla bocca…</p><p> </p><p>“Mad…” – l’oste si contrasse, cercando di comprendere.</p><p>“Vi prego…”.</p><p>Oscar si alzò levandosi dalla vista dell’altro, il cuore impazzito. Implodevano i sensi, la mente esigeva di restare lucidi. Si sforzò…</p><p>Avrebbe voluto piangere.</p><p>L’avrebbe fatto…</p><p>Dopo.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro, un altro respiro…</p><p>Alain era là fuori. Non poteva perdere anche lui.</p><p>Lo trattenne il respiro, mentre la terra s’apriva sotto i piedi e la testa prendeva a girare.</p><p>Fissò il fuoco, poi la mano fasciata.</p><p> </p><p>Alain…</p><p>Il bacio bruciava…</p><p>Gli occhi beffardi e ribelli...</p><p> </p><p>“Quanti siete?”</p><p>“Quanti…siamo?” – balbetto Garrat preso di nuovo in contropiede.</p><p>“Quanti siete sì? In paese intendo? Quelli che sanno?” – replicò stizzita afferrando l’attizzatoio e prendendo a ravvivare le braci dentro il camino e il fuoco si animava e l’altro trasaliva e comprendeva.</p><p>“Cinquanta, forse sessanta in tutto…ci sono i commercianti e gli armaioli e sì, certo, i contadini…allora…allora saremo anche più di cento!”.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“E poi…poi sì, ci sono alcuni giovani che vanno e vengono da Parigi, all’Assemblea, e ascoltano i nostri rappresentanti…”.</p><p>“Siete troppo pochi!” – sibilò lei appoggiandosi allo stipite del camino.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>“I soldati del generale sono ben addestrati e molto probabilmente non sono nemmeno francesi, a loro non importa nulla delle vostre pretese, delle vostre vite. Sono pagati per difendere l’ordine e la vita del generale e non si fermeranno davanti a niente…anche se sarete cento…ne basteranno venti di loro per…”.</p><p> </p><p>Provava rabbia adesso. Oscar era furiosa…</p><p>La conferma della morte di André straziava e l’appello alla salvezza di estranei non bastava a lenire lo strazio.</p><p> </p><p>Lo spasmo aumentò ancora.</p><p>“E allora cosa dovremmo fare?” – chiese Garrat impaurito.</p><p>L’altra non rispose.</p><p>
  <em>Convincere più gente possibile, organizzare ronde, barricate, recuperare armi e poi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prendere ad uno ad uno quei dannati soldati e farli sparire…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In silenzio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ad uno ad uno!</em>
</p><p>Questo avrebbe voluto dire. Laconicamente ammise che s’era fatto tardi e che se dovevano andare dentro quella casa era meglio lasciar perdere certi discorsi.</p><p>Il respiro si mozzò.</p><p>Un’ultima richiesta…</p><p>“Dove sono i nostri cavalli?”.</p><p>Garrat farfugliò.</p><p>Oscar comprese che a quello era stato detto di stare zitto.</p><p> </p><p>“Parlate!” – chiese severa, lo sguardo piantato addosso.</p><p>“Giù…” – balbettò l’altro – “Alla stalla di Bartholomeus Farretrier…oltre il convento di Picpus…quasi fuori dal paese. Quello è sempre in giro a vendere e comprare bestie…due in più o in meno non le avrebbe notate nessuno…”.</p><p>Oscar annuì.</p><p>“Fate in fretta…cercate di capire dove si trova quella stanza ed anche quale possa essere il percorso meno complicato per arrivarci…”.</p><p>Horace Garrat davvero si ritrovò incredulo ed incapace di ribattere che non si capacitava di come una donna potesse dimostrare una tale capacità tattica, al limite della pazzia.</p><p>“Va…va bene…” - balbettò l’altro – “Andrò subito a riferire a Monsieur Alain ciò che mi avete detto. Grazie ancora monsieur…mad…”.</p><p>“Monsieur…” – sussurrò Oscar – “Monsieur…”.</p><p> </p><p>Attese che la porta si chiudesse. Il colpo tenue si confuse con quello secco che tranciò il respiro e la fece scivolare a terra.</p><p>La mano alla bocca di nuovo segnata da piccole gocce rosate. Per la prima volta, Oscar si sentì quasi sollevata. Il suo destino era lì e adesso finalmente non ne aveva più paura. Non più di quella che le stringeva i sensi ed il respiro al pensiero che André non era più con lei.</p><p>Lui non c’era più.</p><p>
  <em>Alain…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Di nuovo il nome dell’altro…</p><p>S’impose alla mente. Gridò piano, contro di sé…</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il dolore la costrinse a restare a terra.</p><p>A restarci per non subire un ennesimo colpo a cui non sarebbe riuscita a resistere.</p><p>Ci restò a lungo cercando di ritrovare le forze e la lucidità che le avrebbero imposto le ore successive.</p><p>Non l’aveva fatto molto spesso durante la sua vita ma si ritrovò a pensare alla propria esistenza e a chiedere a Dio di avere la forza di andare avanti, nonostante tutto.</p><p>Nonostante il dolore la stesse annientando, come il senso di colpa per quello che era accaduto, come il pensiero che lui non ci sarebbe più stato.</p><p>Mai più.</p><p> </p><p>“Devo solo aspettare…non ci vorrà molto…”.</p><p>Si portò la destra alla bocca…</p><p>Le labbra bruciavano.</p><p>La febbre era tornata…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, fa che sia così!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’ancestrale potere dell’acqua tiepida penetrò i muscoli ammorbidendoli mentre il fuoco illuminava la pelle bagnata, lucente, morbida…</p><p>Immobile…</p><p>Dio…</p><p>Le dita scivolarono sulle spalle, su e giù, in un movimento che avrebbe dovuto colmare il vuoto che l’assaliva.</p><p>Il tempo perduto, inchiodata alla colpa di non aver parlato in tempo, mentre il respiro si riempiva dei loro respiri, anche quelli che non avevano respirato assieme, perché lei non era stata capace di parlare e dirglielo.</p><p> </p><p>Non era per via della stanza troppo lurida e piccola.</p><p>Era la propria mente che non riusciva a guardare avanti a sé e tornava lì, sempre lì…</p><p>Non percepiva nulla se non lo sciacquio dell’acqua. Il corpo era morto, incapace di cedere un battito.</p><p>Guardò le mani e le rivide dentro quelle di André.</p><p>Il piccolo solco rosato, unica traccia di una parte della propria vita trascorsa senza di lui.</p><p> </p><p>Si rammentò della cicatrice alla spalla di André.</p><p>Le labbra l’avevano percorsa per farla propria, perché quell’evento entrasse nella sua vita, anche se lei non era stata con lui.</p><p>Avere tutto di lui…</p><p>Tracce visibili e dolorose che si potevano assaggiare con gli occhi, le labbra….</p><p>Ben peggiore era il solco che scorreva dentro, invisibile.</p><p>Il lieve riflesso sull’acqua le riportò il viso di lui…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Le sue braccia…le vuoi addosso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abbracciami…stringimi…amami…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vorresti perderti di nuovo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le sussurrò le parole.</p><p>Voleva così disperatamente risentirlo dentro sé e perdersi in lui.</p><p>Voleva sentirlo ma lui non c’era e non ci sarebbe stato più, mai più…</p><p>Non riusciva a dimenticare, a dare un senso a ciò che era accaduto, a darsi pace, ad accettarlo, lui era così vicino, su di sé, dentro…</p><p>E non c’era possibilità di sfuggire a ciò che non era solo ricordo, perché era come se lui fosse lì, ma lei non riuscisse ad afferrarlo, era come se sentisse la sua voce, ma poi non riusciva a vederlo.</p><p> </p><p>L’acqua divenne fredda.</p><p>Anche lei sentiva freddo fuori di sé e dentro, freddo, inesorabile ed infinito, freddo e solitudine senza fine come quella giornata interminabile e senza tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Si rese conto che in ogni cosa avesse fatto, in ogni gesto, in ogni pensiero avrebbe ritrovato André, i suoi gesti, i suoi pensieri, le sue parole.</p><p>Questo confortava e distruggeva, elevava e ricacciava all’Inferno…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Che stai facendo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stai usando questa gente per la tua vendetta. Ti stai servendo di loro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A te non importa nulla di loro, ormai. Tu non hai speranze e allora credi di dare un senso alla tua vita attraverso il rancore di questi disgraziati che…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Verranno massacrati…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E tu sarai lì a guardare…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Le pareti divennero incapaci di contenere il dolore e la rabbia.</p><p>I muri soffocavano e l’aria mancava lì dentro, mentre la coscienza si consumava nel dubbio di aver spinto la gente del villaggio ad armarsi solo perché lei non lo poteva fare.</p><p>E poi…</p><p>Le mani nelle mani.</p><p>Le labbra d’un uomo posate sulle proprie.</p><p>Un altro uomo che non era André.</p><p>Disorientava quella vicinanza così vicina alla perdita, che non l’avrebbe mai colmata la perdita, eppure…</p><p>Se fosse accaduto…</p><p>L’idea di perdere Alain sferzò i muscoli.</p><p>“Al diavolo!”.</p><p> </p><p>Si vestì con quello che aveva portato l’oste.</p><p>Il mantello calcato in testa, i dannati capelli chiari raccolti, ficcati dentro che non accadesse d’incontrare quegli sgherri che la conoscevano, dannazione…</p><p>La porta chiusa d’impeto e subito il viso corse al via vai che attraversava l’atrio dabbasso dove venivano serviti gli ospiti della locanda e quelli che stavano arrivando a Limours per la festa del paese.</p><p>Già, quel dannato paese era grande quanto Fabourg Saint Antoine, solo che là si conoscevano tutti e tutti avrebbero preso fuoco dietro la stessa idea…</p><p>Lì, in quel paese, nessuno si conosceva e non era certo che quelli che venivano a vendere lana, stoffe, pecore, e a contrattare il prezzo di spezie e vasi e carta e…</p><p>Chi li avrebbe convinti a mettersi contro il signore del posto, il Generale Bouillé, che pure comandava guarnigioni dell’esercito che sarebbero piombate come Lanzichenecchi su quella gente e l’avrebbero fatta a pezzi?</p><p> </p><p>I passi veloci…</p><p>Il corpo che sgusciava in mezzo ai passanti, ai carretti, alle sottane sporche, ai visi barbuti, agli occhi orientali…</p><p>Dio, pareva davvero di essere dentro Saint Antoine…</p><p>Quasi che all’improvviso si sarebbe ritrovata addosso un centinaio di picche e forconi, con le lanterne ad illuminare i visi distorti e senza denti dei disperati che pensavano davvero fosse arrivato il tempo anche per loro di aprir bocca e far sentire la propria voce.</p><p>Illusi, quel tempo non sarebbe mai arrivato. I disperati non avrebbero mai vinto nulla...</p><p>Quasi prese a correre Oscar mentre attraversava il Prédecelles per trovare la stalla…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Che diavolo ci fai ancora qui?”.</p><p>Il soldato era rientrato da poco e s’era infilato nelle cucine richiamato dall’odore pungente dell’aceto e da quello tondo del latticello e poi delle spezie…</p><p>La stanza, per quanto grande, era immersa in una sorta di turbinio di profumi e vapori che s’innalzavano dal pentolame appeso al camino e da quello che sfrigolava sopra il piano della stufa.</p><p> </p><p>I passi avanzarono mentre lo sguardo non prometteva niente di buono.</p><p>Gli stivali lerci lasciarono fango e poltiglia immonda sul pavimento e la faccia della governante inorridì mentre si metteva le mani nei capelli e spediva una cameriera a prendere acqua fredda e sapone per levare dalla terra quel lerciume.</p><p> </p><p>“Che ci fate voi qui nella mia cucina!?” – chiese di nuovo Adeline fulminando il soldato con lo sguardo e i pugni puntati ai fianchi.</p><p>Quello doveva essere altrove e lei se lo ritrovava tra i piedi.</p><p>La testa invece stava appresso al pollame che sfrigolava sullo spiedo e al folle piano di portar via i fucili da sotto il naso dei marrani. Doveva avere campo libero lei, sia per i polli, sia per i fucili!</p><p>Il sipario si era alzato, il nuovo atto aveva preso a scorrere, una delle migliori rappresentazioni che la governante di casa Bouillé avrebbe mai recitato nella sua vita.</p><p>Se il pubblico si fosse accorto d’una recita troppo smaccata e grossolana e quindi non fosse stato soddisfatto gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare cara, la sua carriera d’attrice sarebbe iniziata e finita all’istante.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline doveva tenere a freno la lingua e le mani. Quei dannati non dovevano accorgersi che lei ormai se l’era immaginata molto chiara la sorte della povera Marthe Rolandié.</p><p>Se solo il pensiero lambiva la mente…</p><p>Quei demoni addosso, l’altra che probabilmente aveva pianto e chiesto di lasciarla andare, senza capacità di ribellarsi, perché sentiva male e non si muoveva perché…</p><p>Lo sapeva Adeline Nivette quello che i dannati potevano averle imposto di mandar giù…</p><p>Loro o quell’altro dannato, quel Conte d’Iversay che pareva essere uscito dagl’Inferi…</p><p>Una strega queste cose le capisce al volo!</p><p> </p><p>“Tu…”.</p><p>Il soldato non s’intimorì e puntò il dito contro quell’altra.</p><p>Erano giorni che stavano in giro per le campagne a cercare il dannato prigioniero e non l’avevano più trovato, né vivo né morto.</p><p>Il nervosismo s’era innalzato ancora e ancora, soprattutto dopo che la donna che tutti credevano essere morta bruciata nella corte a Parigi e che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato di rivedere, s’era scoperto esser era viva e vegeta e quella aveva avuto persino l’ardire di finirci in casa del generale, minacciarlo e quasi aprirgli una mano in due con una coltellata.</p><p>Allora i soldati avevano adempiuto alla consegna del silenzio imposta dal nuovo tirapiedi di Bouillé, quel d’Iversay che nemmeno a loro piaceva. Non aveva nessun grado militare sulle spalle eppure dava ordini a tutti. Se n’erano stati zitti e avevano preso a cercarla, quella non poteva essere svanita nel nulla, anche lei, come il prigioniero.</p><p>Nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato di non riuscire più a ritrovarla, neppure lei…</p><p> </p><p>Allora era evidente che qualcosa non tornava.</p><p>E dato che la consegna del silenzio era stata rispettata anche a rovescio – i soldati ci tenevano alla pelle e alla testa e avevano seguito il consiglio di Adeline di cercare il prigioniero nei campi e nei fossi e di fare in fretta che quello altrimenti se lo sarebbero divorato volpi e faine – ma del fuggitivo non s’era ritrovato nulla, nemmeno uno straccio o un lembo di pelle, il soldato e i suoi bravi compari avevano preso a spazientirsi, stanchi di girare a vuoto.</p><p>L’unica soddisfazione nella dannata storia, i brandelli di quella carne giovane, violata quel tanto che sarebbe bastato loro a continuare a divertirsi, mentre la facevano a pezzi, uno dopo l’altro e poi di nuovo addosso che c’era da fare in fretta perché poi quella dannata mocciosa andava riportata in mezzo alla sua gente, che quella gente lo doveva capire con chi avevano a che fare.</p><p> </p><p>Se lo dissero la vecchia strega e il soldato anche se non aprirono bocca, quasi lo sapessero l’una delle nefandezze dell’altro. E fosse stato per lui quella vecchia strega l’avrebbe presa per il collo e glielo avrebbe fatto dire come aveva fatto a far scappare il prigioniero.</p><p>E fosse stato per lei, li avrebbe fatti seguire ad uno ad uno quei dannati soldati, di notte, li avrebbe costretti a dividersi gli uni dagli altri, come i lupi fanno con i cervi più piccoli, in mezzo al bosco, e poi ad uno ad uno li avrebbe fatti sgozzare, proprio come aveva fatto col maialino che marinava nella tinozza, poco più in là, annegato nel sangue misto ad aceto e ginepro.</p><p> </p><p>“Devi andartene!” – fu l’ordine secco e severo del soldato che aveva preso ad innervosirsi ogni volta che incrociava Adeline – “Tornatene a casa!”.</p><p>“Sì, bene…io me ne vado e poi quando il generale arriverà con i suoi ospiti gli preparerai da mangiare tu?”.</p><p>“Che caz…”.</p><p>“Oltre che la pessima figura d’un soldato incapace faresti anche quella d’un pessimo cuoco!”.</p><p> </p><p>Attaccare, attaccare sempre…</p><p>Così Adeline aveva imparato nella vita…</p><p>Attaccare e spiazzare l’avversario e non dargli ad intendere che la paura gelava il sangue.</p><p>“Brutta…strega…”.</p><p>“Sì…questa strega è talmente brutta e vecchia e rimbambita che v’ha preparato una bella arrostita di polli!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro grugnì un sordo chissenefrega, però la fame a quell’ora era difficile da addomesticare soprattutto se adeguatamente sollecitata dal turbinio di sentori che avvolgevano la gola e lo stomaco.</p><p>“Perché?” – chiese dubbioso.</p><p>“Come perché? E me lo chiedi!?” – contestò Adeline rimestando il brodo mentre ordinava alla cameriera di mettersi a spiumare i fagiani che il figlio aveva portato nel pomeriggio.</p><p>“Io tengo al mio lavoro, al contrario di voi…e il mio lavoro è anche quello di occuparmi delle guardie del mio padrone!” - rimarcare la sudditanza, bieca ed assoluta – “Così non potrete certo andare a dirgli che v’ho fatto morire di fame e che è per colpa mia se non riuscite a scovare il prigioniero! Ah no! Sono furba io! Se vi tratto bene lui non la può certo dare a me la colpa se voi siete degni inetti! Con la pancia piena ma sempre inetti siete!!”.</p><p>Attaccare e provocare, da perfetta campagnola ignorante, capace solo di pensare al proprio tornaconto. Non era mica sola in quella specie di gioco. Chi è che non avrebbe fatto lo stesso di quei tempi?</p><p> “Strega!”.</p><p>Fossero stati qualche centinaio d’anni addietro quelle come lei i soldatacci le avrebbero mandate al rogo.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline s’avvicinò piantando un mestolo all’altezza degli occhi del soldato.</p><p>“Si dice che le streghe sappiano attirare le proprie vittime con sortilegi e magie d’ogni genere! E secondo te io lo farei con un pollo arrosto e con…”.</p><p>Indietreggiò Adeline e tirò fuori da un canestro…</p><p>“Questa?” – sentenziò appoggiando rumorosamente sul tavolo una fiasca d’acquavite, trasparente come il cielo…</p><p>“Che…”.</p><p>“Fuoco…miei bei soldatini!” – ridacchiò accarezzando il bottiglione – “Che c’è di meglio che innaffiare i pollastri arrosto col fuoco? Scommetto che non ne reggereste un bicchiere!”.</p><p> </p><p>Attaccare, sviare l’attenzione, confondere…</p><p>L’altro era incerto. Allettato lo era ma…</p><p>Il conte d’Iversay era stato chiaro. La governante non doveva più mettere parola e doveva essere tenuta alla larga.</p><p> </p><p>“Non ti fidi forse?” – sussurrò Adeline afferrando un bicchierino.</p><p>Stappò il fiasco e versò il liquido nel bicchiere e lo tracannò tutto d’un fiato, pulendosi la bocca con il palmo. Fuoco doveva esserlo quella roba perché il viso della donna si contrasse, solo un poco, fissandosi sull’altro.</p><p>“Io sono capace di berla questa roba e voi?”.</p><p>L’altro mugugnò un altro chissenefrega e poi al diavolo e vaff…</p><p> </p><p>“Allora?” – chiese con tranquillità la strega.</p><p>Non fosse mai che una vecchia irlandese fosse stata più salda di loro nel trangugiare quella dannata acquavite!</p><p>“E sia…” – s’ammorbidì il soldato facendo cenno agli altri quattro di fermarsi ed evitare così d’imbrattare la cucina e sollevare ulteriormente le ire della cuoca.</p><p>“Bene…allora smettete di restare lì impalati e andate a sedervi…vi farò portare tutto…”.</p><p>La mascella del soldato si contrasse…</p><p>I cinque girarono i tacchi.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline gli urlò dietro.</p><p>“Il tempo di cambiare la marinatura e sono da voi!”.</p><p>Nessuna risposta…</p><p>Adeline soffiò due ordini secchi alla cameriera che saltò su in un turbinio di piume e penne. Armarsi di ramazza e ripulire lo scempio…</p><p>In sostanza, levarsi dai piedi e dalla vista della prima cuoca e governante e all’occorrenza anche strega.</p><p> </p><p>La strega si pulì le mani nel grembiule, aprendo un’anta del mobiletto che stava a lato della cucina…</p><p>“Il tempo di aggiungere questo...”.</p><p>Una bottiglietta scura dall’aroma intensamente fresco ed amaro…</p><p>
  <em>Calamo…artemisia…tanaceto…</em>
</p><p><em>Stupidi soldati dei miei stivali! – </em>sibilò tra i denti la strega.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>La spada al fianco ondeggiava. L’elsa stretta nella mano era diventata bollente.</p><p>Forse la febbre era tornata, non aveva importanza.</p><p>Il parco ostruiva la visuale. Non c’era nessuna luce ad illuminare la strada se non le fiaccole dei carretti che si susseguivano avanzando lentamente verso il paese.</p><p> </p><p>Limours non aveva mura di cinta, presto tutto si sarebbe confuso e gli accampamenti di chi non aveva trovato alloggio nel paese avrebbero inghiottito le casupole di periferia.</p><p>Solo la sommità della chiesa e la guglia del campanile avrebbero indicato il centro della piazza che si adagiava in una sorta di avvallamento, dove scorreva il Predecélles, mentre attorno il terreno s’innalzava in collinette dolci e scure, coperte di foreste di olmi e querce, a cui i contadini avevano strappato fazzoletti di terra coltivati a filari di viti e campi di grano.</p><p>Già raccolto e al sicuro il cereale, i riquadri puliti e ordinati delle vigne tagliavano la campagna, i filari abbondavano di grappoli neri e lucenti.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita accarezzarono i frutti staccando alcuni chicchi. Il sapore aspro della buccia e quello morbido dell’acino si confusero assieme a quello amaro dei semi.</p><p>I passi soffocati in mezzo all’erba, il cavallo legato poco distante, un punto riparato dai cespugli…</p><p>Il carro, poco fuori…</p><p>Lo vide Oscar e decise di fermarsi e osservare e…</p><p>Le mani si mantennero sul muso dell’animale, accarezzandolo di tanto in tanto.</p><p>Il buio lo spaventava, il silenzio attorno era incombente, all’orizzonte bagliori lontani annunciavano un temporale. L’animale lo sentiva probabilmente e s’era innervosito.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar riconobbe l’oste Horace Garrat, sul carro, e un altro giovane…</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi e tentò di ricordare dove fosse la dannata stanza.</p><p>No, non c’era verso.</p><p>Forse era davvero troppo giovane, forse quel giorno era annoiata e la visita del padre s’era allungata troppo, così l’unico ricordo piacevole e sorprendente era stata la vista della serie di armi, molte appese alle pareti, vecchi archibugi che lei non aveva mai visto in vita sua, e poi moschetti e baionette…</p><p>Non ricordava dove fosse la stanza però.</p><p>Strinse le redini.</p><p> </p><p>Era buio…</p><p>I passi appesantiti e lenti degli uomini che scorse uscire dalla casa fecero rabbrividire.</p><p>Allora la dannata stanza l’avevano trovata, perché le parve che quelli si fossero messi a caricare qualcosa sul carro.</p><p>Il vento aveva preso ad alzarsi e i cavalli iniziavano ad essere insofferenti.</p><p>La processione pareva infinita…</p><p>“<em>An-da-te-ve-ne!</em>” – scandì tra sé in un moto di stizza dopo aver contato almeno quattro carichi – “Che diavolo state facendo?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’avidità è bestia feroce che rischia di compromettere qualsiasi azione sensata.</p><p>Il tempo sembrò davvero non scorrere più e Oscar strinse ancora di più le redini.</p><p>Ancora un carico e sarebbe uscita lei a costo di farsi scoprire.</p><p>“Andate via maledizione!” – disse, un poco più forte, tirando un calcio all’erba.</p><p> </p><p>Forse poteva farlo…</p><p>Uscire fuori ma…</p><p> </p><p>Quella casa….</p><p>Chissà se era lì che André era stato portato?</p><p>Forse era morto proprio là dentro. Ultimo luogo che il suo sguardo aveva potuto scorgere.</p><p>Non lei ma quell’orrenda casa che era divenuta la sua prigione e la sua tomba.</p><p> </p><p>Ci ragionò allora. Il generale non c’era, ecco perché quelli s’erano risolti a procedere all’incursione proprio quella notte.</p><p>E quindi che senso avrebbe avuto per lei uscire allo scoperto?</p><p>Bouillè diveniva per assurdo fine ultimo della propria ragion d’essere. Tramite l’altro lei aveva ancora un moto di vita, sangue marcio che pure continuava a scorrere nelle vene.</p><p>Allora non era ancora il momento.</p><p> </p><p>Ulteriore ragione risiedeva nell’altra domanda che si elevò lì, al buio, il viso accanto al muso caldo del cavallo, le dita appoggiate al manto tiepido, il vento aveva preso a piegare gli alberi e gli arbusti, ad innalzare dalla terra polvere mista all’odore umido della pioggia.</p><p> </p><p>La domanda non era più perché lei fosse ancora viva. Ora la domanda era perché non era morta…</p><p>Apparentemente la stessa.</p><p>Profondamente diversa la risposta.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Vedrai…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Troverai il modo di vendicare la sua morte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ritroverai prima o poi davanti alla faccia del generale e questa volta non te ne andrai e André non sarà morto inutilmente.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tutto ciò che doveva fare era quello. Non c’era altro.</p><p> </p><p>Vide uscire una donna.</p><p>Quella…</p><p>Da lontano l’intravide, intabarrata in un mantello, robusta, il corpo tutt’altro che esitante, l’incedere deciso, i gesti risoluti.</p><p>E poi…</p><p>
  <em>Alain…</em>
</p><p>Lo riconobbe.</p><p> </p><p>L’incursione era terminata finalmente ed il respiro poteva tornare ad essere regolare, che ad un certo punto non era più riuscita a respirare, lì a chiedersi com’era stato possibile che di guardie non se ne fosse vista nemmeno l’ombra, nell’interminabile mezz’ora di follia avvolta dal buio squarciato solo da lampi sempre più vicini.</p><p>Si disse che la pioggia sarebbe stata un bene.</p><p>Avrebbe confuso tracce e fiuto dei cani, sempre che il carro così pesante non avesse finito per lasciare solchi troppo profondi, indelebili nell’erba bagnata, se non addirittura impantanarsi negl’inesistenti sentieri che incidevano tenuamente la campagna lì intorno.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo non riuscì a sostenere oltre la visione del mezzo che si allontanava.</p><p>Da lontano Oscar vide chiaramente Alain e un altro uomo staccarsi dal gruppo e andare ad infilarsi negli arbusti poco lontano. Verosimilmente i due avrebbero fatto da sentinelle, che nessuno da dentro la casa s’accorgesse troppo presto del furto e prendesse a seguire le tracce dei fantomatici ladri.</p><p>Valutazione più che corretta. Alain sapeva il fatto suo, non ne aveva mai avuto dubbio.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si sollevarono al cielo, rapiti dai bagliori che si susseguivano sempre più vicini, rischiarando la coltre buia in tonalità giallastre che poi sfiorivano in violacee azzurrognole per essere infine inghiottite dall’oscurità, pece mescolata a odio, rabbia avvolta da disperazione.</p><p> </p><p>Ogni gesto si dilatava nell’incedere del proprio divenire, proprio come lampi nel buio, per poi implodere, una volta esaurito, nel nulla dell’assenza e della fine, che restavano lì a chiudere il respiro e la gola.</p><p>Unico appiglio, Alain era al sicuro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sempre troppo avido Alain Soisson!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tutto e subito. Irruento e sprezzante degli ordini.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E poi, secondo lui, saresti tu quella che si mette nei guai? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Troppe armi…troppe…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il generale se ne accorgerà e non resterà con le mani in mano e allora…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I pensieri si mescolarono tra loro.</p><p>Gli occhi non riuscivano a staccarsi dal maledetto edificio, intravisto tra le querce del parco, per poi tornare su, al cielo che la nostalgia ripiombava l’animo, impedendo di respirare.</p><p>Marionetta impazzita che riprendeva ad agitarsi, incapace di ordinare le forze e gl’intenti…</p><p> </p><p>Non c’era verso, non ce la faceva…</p><p>Cavare qualcosa di buono dall’assenza…</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come farai…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Chissà quanto deve aver sofferto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu sei morta, sei morta nell’istante in cui ti hanno detto che lui era morto e…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E lui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cosa avrà provato? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli hanno detto la stessa cosa di te ed era solo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Perché?” – sussurrò a labbra strette – “Perché?”.</p><p>Una domanda che non aveva risposta…</p><p>Nessuna risposta.</p><p>Nessuna.</p><p> </p><p>Nemmeno i boati lontani che si susseguivano…</p><p>Nemmeno quelli davano risposte, mentre seduto fuori, sull’erba, le spalle appoggiate alla parete della casupola, André tentava d’intravedere il cielo, nero di pece e rabbia e desolazione, tra le fronde degli alberi agitate, piegate, aggrovigliate dalla tempesta che s’insinuava fino laggiù nel folto della foresta.</p><p>Tutto ciò che rinveniva era dentro di sé, nei ricordi, strappati al tempo trascorso.</p><p> </p><p>Pozzanghere sparse su cui saltare e poi saltare ancora, in avanti e indietro, senza un percorso preciso, né dal passato al presente e nemmeno al contrario. Immobile assaggiava le dita tra i capelli di lei, a scostare la frangia ribelle, appiccicata alla fronte, lei fradicia e sfrontata a sfidarlo a togliersi di dosso i vestiti, quando ancora si credeva un maschio, pari a lui e…</p><p> </p><p>Strinse i pugni.</p><p>Quel dannato ricordo riemerse.</p><p>Lui ci aveva creduto fin quando non gli era stato chiaro che <em>lei </em>non era un maschio.</p><p>Non aveva avuto bisogno dei silenzi di nanny, delle occhiate severe del generale, del sorriso lieve di madame per comprendere che <em>lei </em>non era un maschio.</p><p>E non certo perché lui fosse più forte o più veloce o più spavaldo di <em>lei.</em></p><p>Lui lo era meno di tutti nella combriccola che si riuniva, dopo le ore di studio, laggiù, sotto la quercia, sul limitare del parco di casa Jarjayes.</p><p>Figli di contadini e braccianti, qualche giovanetta incuriosita e poi i più sprezzanti, figli di gente importante, quelli che sapevano leggere e scrivere. Lì attorno, quella volta, proprio quelli l’avevano spinta, l’avevano sfidata e <em>lei</em> non se l’era fatto ripetere due volte e aveva alzato i pugni per difendersi per attaccare e…</p><p>
  <em>Noi non facciamo a pugni con una femmina!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La chiosa era uscita sprezzante, assieme alle mani che si alzavano e respingevano la lotta, non perché quelli avessero paura di perdere, ma perché non c’era storia né gusto a prendere a pugni una femmina.</p><p> </p><p>E lei, lei lo aveva guardato, gli occhi sgranati, come a chiedergli…</p><p>
  <em>Che stanno dicendo quelli…io non sono una femmina…</em>
</p><p>Appellativo sprezzante, ignobile…</p><p>Ancora di più se si pensava che nessuno le aveva mai rivelato che lei fosse una femmina e persino il suo migliore amico, lui, sì proprio lui, non gliel’aveva mai rinfacciato, rivelato, rimproverato.</p><p>Lui l’aveva sfidata, rincorsa, presa a pugni, abbracciata, spintonata sin da quando l’aveva conosciuta.</p><p> </p><p>Ogni gesto era stato <em>loro</em>…</p><p>Né maschio, né femmina…</p><p>
  <em>Loro.</em>
</p><p>Ma così André l’aveva tradita, perché le aveva taciuto l’unica verità che ancora le sfuggiva.</p><p>Non sarebbe trascorso molto tempo.</p><p>Il nervosismo di nanny tradiva il tempo che scorreva.</p><p>Prima o poi glielo avrebbero detto ma non era questo il punto.</p><p>Prima o poi ci sarebbe arrivata da sola…</p><p>Che il corpo stesso l’avrebbe tradita.</p><p>Non era questo il punto.</p><p> </p><p>Lei lo aveva guardato, quasi senza guardarlo e glielo aveva domandato con gli occhi se fosse vero…</p><p>Che lei era una <em>femmina…</em></p><p> </p><p>La tempesta s’innalzava…</p><p>André ricordò che era stato zitto. Non aveva annuito ma nemmeno negato.</p><p>Tutto era divenuto chiaro, evidente, e lei non s’era arrabbiata. Forse, in fondo al cuore lo sapeva già.</p><p>Non era né meglio né peggio di lui. Era diversa, era una femmina.</p><p>Che lui se lo ricordava il lieve sentore di lavanda che s’intrecciava ai riccioli sulle spalle, mentre giorno dopo giorno s’allungavano ad incorniciare il viso e lui non poteva più scostarli, né toccarli.</p><p>E se lo ricordava l’inevitabile incedere del corpo, per quanto educato alle rigide pose militari, che tradiva la dolcezza di curve un poco acerbe, e di gesti decisi ma sobri, intensi ma gentili.</p><p> </p><p>Pozzanghere evanescenti…</p><p>Non s’azzardava André a scivolare in quelle del recente passato. Non ci riusciva che il dolore era intenso e mozzava il respiro.</p><p>Perché esse rivelavano il desiderio, l’appagamento, l’orgasmo intenso, negato nel passato e che solo per un infinitesimo tempo s’era avvinghiato al futuro…</p><p>Se avessero avuto la possibilità di viverlo, qualunque esso fosse stato, quel futuro…</p><p>Qualunque futuro…</p><p>Purché ce ne fosse stato uno.</p><p>Uno soltanto.</p><p> </p><p>Lei era stata tutta la sua vita.</p><p>Il suo passato, quando ancora non si conoscevano, il suo futuro, se avessero avuto la possibilità di viverlo, qualunque esso sarebbe stato.</p><p>Qualunque futuro…</p><p>Purché ce ne fosse stato uno.</p><p>Uno soltanto.</p><p> </p><p>Gli unici rumori che s’udivano erano quelli prodotti dal prezioso carico adagiato sul fondo del carro che scivolava sul manto dell’erba alta, mentre Adeline guidava con voce sommessa il conducente, orientando la direzione attraverso alberi e arbusti.</p><p>La strega conosceva la strada che s’apriva come per magia là dove si sarebbe detto ci fossero solo folti canneti, siepi fitte di more e frutti servatici, tronchi secolari, mura spesse di edera.</p><p>“Ci siamo quasi…dovremmo essere vicini al capanno…”.</p><p>Horace Garrat era fradicio.</p><p>La donna tirò un respiro fondo e poi gli appoggiò la mano sulla mano, il segnale che si era giunti a destinazione e che…</p><p>“Resta qui…”.</p><p>Il piglio d’un ordine.</p><p>Adeline scese dal carro e sussurrò un nome.</p><p> </p><p>Horace Garrat era fradicio e mentre s’asciugava la fronte con la manica della camicia sentì una fitta atroce alle tempie e pensò che davvero qualcuno avesse preso la mira e avesse sparato, una sorta di colpo senza suono, invisibile, articolato nell’unica parola pronunciata dalla compagna d’armi.</p><p>“André…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Adel…” – Horace Garrat quasi si strozzò.</p><p>“Ssshhh!” – gli ordinò l’altra – “André?”.</p><p>Garrat fu costretto a scendere e a correr dietro all’altra: “Che stai…dicendo…?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Adeline sei tu?”.</p><p>André comparve sull’uscio della casupola, la barba ormai lunga di giorni a coprirgli le guance e il mento, la lente indossata perché di notte era piuttosto difficile intravedere sagome e riconoscerle.</p><p>Il buon senso della donna e il nome sussurrato piano l’avevano indotto a fidarsi, anche se di colpo aveva quasi smesso di respirare alla vista di altre persone, mentre tentava di comprendere chi fossero e perché quelli fossero arrivati fin lì. Il carro lo aveva sentito avvicinarsi da lontano ma solo la voce conosciuta della donna l’aveva spinto ad uscire.</p><p> </p><p>“André…come stai?”</p><p>Adeline gli si fece incontro. Non si vedevano da giorni.</p><p>L’altro la guardò un poco stranito.</p><p>Il respiro incespicava. La mano era alla piccola spada che s’era fatto portare da Renoir.</p><p>Alle perdute avrebbe venduto cara la pelle. Alle perdute si sarebbe tagliato la gola da solo pur di non cedere altri respiri ed altre parole ai dannati che l’avevano scovato alla corte dei miracoli.</p><p>“Io…sto…bene…” – rispose sollevando lo sguardo verso il carro.</p><p> </p><p>Horace Garrat inciampò e quasi cadde prima di arrivargli vicino. L’oste sollevò lo sguardo verso il viso dell’altro.</p><p>“Adel…Adeline…chi è?” – nel tono della domanda il dubbio anzi la quasi certezza di conoscere già la risposta.</p><p>“E’ lui…” - sussurrò la donna senza insistere sul nome.</p><p>“Lui…chi?” – balbettò l’altro – “Quello?”.</p><p>“Sì, Horace…perdonami se non te l’ho detto…in realtà siamo riusciti a farlo fuggire…”.</p><p>“Lui…Adeline…perché non me l’hai detto chiaramente?”.</p><p>“Non è il momento di fare domande Horace!” – s’affrettò a liquidarlo l’altra – “Le presentazioni le rimanderemo poi…”.</p><p> </p><p>La strega entrò di gran carriera dentro il bugigattolo, prese a scansare sacchi e cesti di vimini.</p><p>“Qui, qui dietro…”.</p><p>L’altro sul carro era già sceso e aveva preso a scaricare sacchi e…</p><p>“Adeline…ma…sono…” – André riconobbe le sagome inconfondibili dei fucili.</p><p>“Forza…datemi una mano…non posso restare fuori per molto…quando quelli si sveglieranno gli rimpinzerò la pancia…e…”.</p><p> </p><p>Garrat sussultò. Gli occhi rimasero appiccicati all’effige dello sconosciuto, che poi tanto sconosciuto non lo era più. L’oste afferrò un altro sacco e lo portò dentro al capanno.</p><p>Altri sei o sette viaggi.</p><p>Le braccia di André servirono a trasportare i barilotti di…</p><p>“Adeline…”.</p><p>L’odore inconfondibile…</p><p>“E’ polvere da sparo…dove…da dove viene?”.</p><p>Sei sacchi di pallottole completavano il piccolo arsenale e da ultimo…</p><p>Una colubrina…</p><p>Tre fucili da bastione a canna doppia…</p><p>Venti sciabole e poi daghe corte e spade e…</p><p> </p><p>Neanche se n’era accorto André che nel pavimento del bugigattolo, sotto la moltitudine di sacchi vuoti e fascine di gelsi, c’erano due botole, non tanto grandi, ma abbastanza capienti da contenere di traverso le baionette e i sacchi di pallottole. La colubrina finì ammantata dall’edera bianchiccia e apatica penetrata dentro le fessure del capanno, la polvere da sparo confusa con barili ricolmi di stracci ricoperti da pigne che trasudavano resina…</p><p>L’olfatto lo si sarebbe ingannato.</p><p>La vista…</p><p> </p><p>“Non puoi restare!” – sentenziò Adeline ricacciandosi sotto la cuffia ciocche di capelli ribelli.</p><p>André tirò un respiro più fondo.</p><p>Si piantò a muso duro sull’altra. Doveva sapere. Le forze un poco le aveva recuperate, le costole avevano preso a lasciarlo dormire e una mattina s’era ritrovato in posizione supina segno che nel sonno il dolore non impediva più i movimenti. Ma c’era da capire che stava accadendo.</p><p> </p><p>“Adeline da dove arrivano quei…fucili?! Dove li avete presi?”.</p><p>“Per il momento ti basti sapere che il nostro comune nemico quando rientrerà nella sua casa troverà una sorpresa poco gradita. Diciamo che ci stiamo riprendendo parte di quello che s’è portato via lui in questi anni. Ti spiegherò non temere…”.</p><p>Garrat era stranito…</p><p>André anche…</p><p>“Che avete fatto?” – chiese stravolto sapendo che nessuno gli avrebbe rivelato alcunché.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La donna stabilì di portare con sé solo tre fucili e pallottole e polvere a sufficienza per caricarli. Il resto sarebbe servito per l’addestramento. I nomi di quelli vi avrebbero partecipato non erano necessari, nessuno li avrebbe pronunciati, neppure per sbaglio. Analoga consegna riguardava l’esistenza del prigioniero.</p><p>Adeline scrutò l’oste e l’altro paesano che sollevò le spalle come a dire che lui non sapeva neppure d’aver fatto quello strambo viaggio, figuriamoci aver incontrato qualcuno. Era così ubriaco quella sera che forse lo aveva proprio sognato.</p><p>Horace Garrat era davvero stranito e annuì accettando quello che era un ordine.</p><p>La strega sapeva il fatto suo.</p><p>Meno si sapeva gli uni degli altri e meglio sarebbe stato per tutti.</p><p>Se li avessero presi ognuno avrebbe dovuto pensare per sé.</p><p> </p><p>La sagoma scura del carretto riemerse dalla foresta fermandosi sulla strada che riportava al palazzo.</p><p>La donna scese dando indicazioni sulla sorte del nuovo compagno d’armi.</p><p>“Accompagnalo a casa mia…”.</p><p>“Adeline…è pericoloso…” – contestò Garrat.</p><p>“Non posso…” – s’inserì André che senza neppure beneficiare di tutti i particolari di quella storia ne cominciava a comprendere i contorni. Anzi, più che contorni, gli pareva di star camminando verso un precipizio e di vederne chiaramente il bordo e di non potersi fermare se non finendo giù.</p><p>“I miei figli sanno cosa fare…” – respirò rassegnata Adeline.</p><p>“I soldati verranno a casa tua!” – alzò la voce Garrat – “Sono già venuti…me l’hai detto tu!”.</p><p>“Appunto! Sono già venuti…e se torneranno non troveranno chi penseranno di trovare! Non una parola con nessuno Horace! Ci vediamo domani…”.</p><p> </p><p>Pioveva…</p><p>Il cupo rombo dei tuoni chiudeva il cielo che aveva preso ad albeggiare mentre il vento era calato e l’odore dell’acqua s’innalzava dalle vie e dai muri fradici.</p><p>Scesero dal carro. Il mezzo prese la strada per uscire nuovamente dal paese. L’osservarono solo pochi istanti poi l’oste fece un cenno e André riprese a camminare, gli stivali un poco affondati nella fanghiglia che bordava il letto del fiumiciattolo che lambiva le case all’ingresso dell’abitato.</p><p> </p><p>Osservò il paesano farsi il segno della croce mentre passava davanti a Saint Pierre.</p><p>Lui non lo fece. Rimase ad osservare la sagoma del campanile, grigia e fradicia…</p><p>Il cuore era chiuso. Stava accadendo di nuovo che l’onda di ribellione lo volesse trascinare con sé.</p><p>Era stanco di nascondersi da un nemico invisibile. E poi il peggiore di tutti ce l’aveva conficcato nel cuore, una spina che nessuno avrebbe avuto potere di cavargli di dosso.</p><p> </p><p>Un paio d’isolati…</p><p>Dio, quel dannato paese era terribilmente piccolo e prevedibile…</p><p>Li avevano scovati alla corte dei miracoli, a Parigi, stanandoli col fuoco…</p><p>Figuriamoci lì!</p><p> </p><p>La sagoma dell’oste s’appoggiò al muro sgretolato. Due colpi, a mano aperta, dietro un manto fradicio di edera e buganvillee sfiorite e gonfie d’acqua.</p><p>L’oste fu costretto ad asciugarsi la fronte perché ormai non ci vedeva più. Si aprì una porta.</p><p>Garrat comprese che quella donna aveva giù pianificato tutto.</p><p>Il figlio maschio aveva aperto e con un gesto lento aveva fatto strada ai due.</p><p>Poche parole.</p><p>“Vostra madre…”.</p><p>“Monsieur non preoccupatevi…”.</p><p>La voce giovane di Renoir Caine fece tirare un sospiro di rassegnazione all’oste che deglutì per rimediare alla gola secca, nonostante la faccia fradicia.</p><p>La figura leggera e lieve della sorella del ragazzo avanzò dal buio, mentre lo sguardo si posava su André.</p><p>Lui riconobbe Carmilla e le sorrise. Di fatto quella gente gli stava salvando la vita di nuovo e comunque…</p><p>La sensazione risaliva dal profondo. Rivedeva un viso conosciuto, fiero, caparbio, nell’ingenuità che concede una vita giovane o forse incosciente. Il cuore si allargò anche se solo un poco.</p><p>L’altra gli prese la mano mentre l’oste si congedava con il giovane che lo accompagnava fuori.</p><p> </p><p>Un giaciglio a terra, nell’unica stanza in cui erano giunti dopo un percorso tortuoso che sapeva di muffa, i piedi poggiati sul pavimento non lastricato, fangoso, per via dell’acqua che filtrava dalle piccole brecce sul soffitto.</p><p>La poca luce dell’alba, la stanchezza…</p><p>Le dita si sfiorarono al passaggio di una tazza di brodo caldo. Pareva che Carmilla sapesse già che lui sarebbe arrivato e si era preparata ad accoglierlo, in silenzio, beandosi del tempo dell’attesa, anche se sapeva che lui non l’avrebbe mai amata, non dopo quel bacio pieno di rabbia e di nulla, che pure lei aveva fatto suo come unico contatto.</p><p> </p><p>Si sentì stanco André, quasi senza forze, mentre si lasciava sedurre dalle lingue di fuoco nel camino che traballavano. Troppa luce avrebbe attirato l’attenzione, così le braci erano state ravvivate al minimo.</p><p>I passi del fratello ritornarono verso di loro.</p><p> </p><p>“Riposate…” – disse piano mentre inforcava il mantello e si copriva per uscire.</p><p>André rimase spiazzato.</p><p>“Sono guardiacaccia alla tenuta del generale…” – spiegò Renoir sorridendo – “Vado a fare un giro per vedere che qualche bracconiere non tenti la fortuna con la selvaggina altrui. Ci servono quei fagiani e quelle lepri!”.</p><p>André non comprendeva, la perplessità dipinta sul volto.</p><p>“Ci saranno altri cacciatori in giro oggi! Così potrò trovare la scusa della confusione!” – sentenziò Renoir sorridendo e facendo un lieve inchino.</p><p>Un istante sulla porta: “Sorellina ricordati che devi fare se dovesse presentarsi qualcuno…”.</p><p>L’altra annuì e sorrise a sul volta. Era giovane, forse anche parecchio ingenua ma aveva deciso che voleva vivere e che non voleva avere paura.</p><p> </p><p>La paglia era asciutta almeno. Il lenzuolo grezzo sapeva di bucato e André l’accarezzò per trarre dalla trama della stoffa una sensazione conosciuta.</p><p>Mordeva la coscienza quella ricerca continua che lui avrebbe voluto accantonare, ma no, non c’era verso, e in ogni cosa si ritrovava a cercare un brandello di sé, di lei, di loro, persino nella trama grezza e morbida e profumata d’un lenzuolo, affamato d’intrecciare i ricordi.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò steso, su un fianco.</p><p>La nostalgia stringeva le tempie.</p><p>Si passò una mano sul viso.</p><p>Sussultò nel ritrovarsi un’ombra addosso che si piegava lentamente e si adagiava morbidamente ed educatamente accanto a sé.</p><p>Non un respiro.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ho paura…” – sussurrò Carmilla – “Non sono mai stata sola…c’era Renoir con me o mia madre. Lascia che resti qui…non respirerò nemmeno ma…”.</p><p>“Va bene…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il consenso uscì lieve. Nessuna congettura se quella giovane avesse davvero paura o volesse solo stendersi lì accanto, per desiderio e basta.</p><p>Era stanco André e sprofondò nella voragine istintiva di voler esser utile per qualcosa, a qualcuno, anche così ascoltando il corpo morbido appoggiato al proprio, mentre la mano della giovane s’appoggiava sul torace e il viso s’avvicinava al viso.</p><p> </p><p>André scorse gli occhi dell’altra. Erano chiusi, anche se sapeva che lei non dormiva.</p><p>Si sentì stanco davvero ed al tempo stesso insolitamente calmo.</p><p>Non volle sapere altro, non volle pensare ad altro.</p><p>Era vivo. Doveva esserci una ragione, anche se la vita rimbalzava solo nei ricordi del passato.</p><p>Forse poteva anche esser lì, la vita, adagiata accanto a sé, lieve ma sicura.</p><p> </p><p>S’addormentò alla fine, ascoltando i rumori della casa, il crepitio del fuoco nel camino, lo sgocciolio lento dell’acqua che s’insinuava dal tetto, un gallo che annunciava l’alba, i tuoni che s’allontanavano.</p><p>S’immaginò la campagna fradicia, liquida, dispersa, troppo vasta adesso.</p><p>Si ascoltò lì, disteso, al caldo, il corpo di Carmilla accanto al proprio, lieve, morbido.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>29 agosto 1789, Limours, all’alba…</em>
</p><p>Gli occhi presero a scrutare la stanzetta. Era evidente fosse vuota, il letto intatto, il fuoco ormai spento nel camino.</p><p>La tinozza stazionava nell’angolo. Le dita immerse, l’acqua era fredda.</p><p>Sfiorò i vestiti riposti di lato.</p><p>Il viso continuava a cercarla e nella mente si dava dell’idiota, mentre le mani afferravano la camicia. L’annusò per cercare l’odore, quello aspro della pelle, quello vero, quello che preferiva.</p><p>Gettò via l’indumento. Due passi indietro…</p><p>“Dove sei andata?”</p><p> </p><p>Fuori giù, nel silenzio che precedeva l’alba, lattiginosa nebbia che sapeva di piscio e rutti, sembrava davvero d’essere a Saint Antoine, anche se gli ubriachi erano solo due e s’attardavano in strada sbraitandosi contro e per poco sarebbe pure spuntato il solito coltello.</p><p>La pioggia fina obbligava gli occhi infuocati di rabbia a scrutare lungo i muri. La smania si spegneva alla vista degli angoli vuoti.</p><p>“Do - ve - caz – zo -sei!?” – sibilò roco Alain.</p><p> </p><p>Non poteva urlare, né fermare nessuno.</p><p>Il sangue era fermo però, non poteva averla persa, non poteva perché lei…</p><p>Fu costretto a rientrare in camera. Quell’ora del mattino era severamente pericolosa, poi, dopo quello che avevano fatto, era solo questione di tempo. Quando il <em>pallone gonfiato</em> si sarebbe accorto che qualcuno aveva visitato il suo piccolo arsenale, non ci avrebbe impiegato molto a comprendere che in paese avrebbe trovato le risposte.</p><p> </p><p>L’ora si allungava assieme alle luci che si muovevano lente sul pavimento.</p><p>Seduto sul letto, le dita incrociate tra loro, la testa bassa, nemmeno la rialzò quando la porta si aprì piano e poi altrettanto lentamente si richiuse.</p><p>Nella testa vorticavano mille domande che vennero spazzate via dalla lieve corrente fredda che avvolgeva il corpo, lento, ch’entrava.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Una sola domanda: “Era il caso di…uscire?”.</p><p>In essa la contestazione d’un gesto stupido, che non era da lei, eppure…</p><p> </p><p>“Non potevo starmene chiusa qua dentro…” – sibilò severa. Non era abituata a dare spiegazioni sulle proprie decisioni, men che meno sui propri spostamenti e poi le era difficile ammettere ch’era uscita per lui, per vedere che diavolo sarebbe accaduto là fuori.</p><p>Una giustificazione impossibile. Poi ci s’erano messe le ore della notte, l’odore della terra lavorata e dell’erba lieve e profumata, il ronzio degli insetti. Tutto aveva riempito il tempo e trascinato via la mente.</p><p> </p><p>Era rimasta fuori attendendo la visita di <em>lui, lui</em> che non c’era più.</p><p>La pioggia aveva preso a picchiare sui lembi di pelle bollente.</p><p>La febbre ammansita dal temporale d’autunno…</p><p> </p><p>Alain si alzò di scatto. Due passi pesanti a cui seguirono due pugni altrettanto pesanti piantati contro la porta. Le mani aperte e la faccia sulla faccia di lei mentre gli occhi si fissavano a quelli di lei altrettanto seri e sfacciati.</p><p>“Potevano vederti!!” – ruggì.</p><p>“Non è accaduto…” – bassa, sprezzante.</p><p>“Perché? Perché dovevi uscire?”.</p><p> </p><p>La capacità di sviare il discorso, lei ne era un’artista…</p><p>“E voi perché avete portato via tutte quelle armi? Come riuscirete a tenerle nascoste ed imparare ad usarle nel poco tempo che quell’uomo c’impiegherà a scoprire d’essere stato derubato!? Arriveranno altri soldati, non lo capisci!?”.</p><p>Gli occhi sgranati…</p><p>
  <em>Che incosciente…</em>
</p><p>“Sei…sei venuta fin laggiù?” – la rimproverò lui incredulo.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Considerazione ovvia, non era necessario rispondere.</p><p> </p><p>Il rimprovero sull’eccessiva quantità di armi trafugate cozzava contro l’iniziale intuizione di voler aiutare gli sciagurati campagnoli rivelando la presenza delle armi che avrebbero fatto loro comodo in caso di ribellione.</p><p>Alain ci mise un solo istante a mettere insieme la palese contraddizione. Solo, non capiva perché…</p><p>“Ma non mi dire! Avresti già cambiato idea?!” – chiosò Alain imbrigliando la furia d’un commento ancora più sarcastico – “Tu non ti rendi conto di cosa significa tutto questo…questa gente…”.</p><p>Il tono s’abbassò, lucidamente cinico, che era necessario arrivare giù, sino all’Inferno dove entrambi vagavano.</p><p>“Questa gente è stanca! Vuole cambiare le cose! E tu adesso stai a contare quanti fucili si sono portati via!? Ma che diavolo vuoi allora? Aiutarli o cosa!?”.</p><p>Vagavano all’Inferno…</p><p>Lei più di lui e dannazione non perdeva occasione per rimarcarlo a lui e a sé stessa.</p><p>“Alain…parli sul serio?” – cinica, lo sguardo sottile, in fiamme – “T’importa davvero di questa gente?”.</p><p> </p><p>Gelo…</p><p>Alain si ritrovò spiazzato per un istante ma non si lasciò trascinare giù e affondò anche lui, mentre il viso s’avvicinava.</p><p>“E a te?” – sussurrò piano – “Neppure a te frega un cazzo di questa gente!!”.</p><p>La voce s’insinuò sulfurea ad incendiare la rabbia.</p><p>Oscar deglutì mentre ascoltava il viso dell’altro su di sé…</p><p>“E’ tardi comandante…” – proseguì basso e cinico – “L’ho capito che ti sei presa a cuore il destino di questi pezzenti solo per usarli contro il generale…per vendicarti di lui e di quello che quel demonio ha fatto ad André ma…”.</p><p>Oscar fu costretta a puntargli i pugni contro: “La stessa cosa vale per te!”.</p><p>Il corpo si contrasse per respingere l’altro ed opporsi al tempo stesso alla visione dannata.</p><p>Usare altri per il proprio interesse. Dio c’era già passata…</p><p> </p><p>E poi…</p><p>Tradire la memoria di André.</p><p>Languiva sulle labbra quel dannato contatto, mordeva più d’un cane rabbioso.</p><p>Lo odiava Alain adesso che aveva imparato a comprenderla e anticipava i pensieri e lei non voleva essere scovata e non voleva ammetterlo ch’era uscita per accertarsi che a lui non capitasse nulla.</p><p>Così aveva preso a sgranare obiezioni sulla pericolosità dell’azione.</p><p>Lui non si cascava più!</p><p> </p><p>“Sì ma io sono uno di loro e non ho più niente da perdere a farmi ammazzare mentre tu…”.</p><p>“Neppure io s’è per questo!”.</p><p>“No!” – il pugnò batté forte, il legno gemette – “No! Dannazione!”.</p><p>Non voleva che lei morisse. Non poteva dirgli perché…</p><p>Era necessario dirglielo però, in altra maniera.</p><p> </p><p>“Tu hai debito verso…verso di lui…” - sussurrò Alain, contratto, il viso al viso, il corpo di lei inchiodato lì, che lei lo doveva ascoltare il dolore e lo doveva combattere.</p><p>“Non parlare di lui…non nominarlo nemmeno! Non te lo permetto! Ti ho già detto quello che ho fatto…il tempo che ho perduto…”.</p><p>“E questo ti fa paura? Ti dà così fastidio provare a vivere lo stesso, anche con questa colpa sulle spalle? Ammesso sia una colpa!”.</p><p>“Non cambiare discorso! Alain! Vi scopriranno in un istante e sarà la fine per questa gente!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il viso sul viso…</p><p>La voce suadente e ferma…</p><p>Avvampava il calore dei corpi mentre gli arti parevano prendere ad adattarsi da soli studiandosi e chiudendosi l’uno sull’altro.</p><p> </p><p>“No…staremo attenti…perché adesso avresti cambiato idea?” – il tono ripiombò nella calma, Alain ripeté la domanda. Faceva finta di non capire e sperava che la risposta fosse che lei aveva paura di perderlo.</p><p>Ci voleva così poco a dirlo.</p><p> </p><p>“Dovrai addestrarli!” – contestò Oscar caparbia, come a dire, non c’è abbastanza tempo, questa gente lavora la terra da una vita, mica sa imbracciare un’arma e prendere la mira.</p><p>“Qualcuno li sa già usare i fucili…agli altri ci penserò io…perché hai cambiato idea? Rispondi! Continuerò a farti questa domanda finché non avrai risposto! Perché sei uscita? Perché adesso non vuoi andare fino in fondo?”.</p><p>Dio, il pensiero folle anticipò qualsiasi congettura.</p><p>Dio se fosse stato davvero perché lei sentiva qualcosa…</p><p> </p><p>La mano scivolò sul viso, Alain chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>Il respiro s’innalzò più fondo, le dita si aprirono e Oscar fu costretta ad arretrare ancora di più.</p><p>“Alain…” – il nome sussurrato piano.</p><p>Punse l’alone del contatto fugace di qualche ora prima.</p><p>La colpa bruciava il respiro…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si contrasse, più indietro di così non poteva andare, non si opponeva ma neppure cedeva.</p><p>L’anticipò Alain, sarcastico e pratico fino all’assurdo.</p><p>“Non avere paura…comandante…” – proseguì quasi sottovoce – “Io non ti amo…se è questo che temi…”.</p><p>Parole all’apparenza senza senso, se non addirittura opposte a quelle che avrebbe voluto ammettere.</p><p>Parole che per assurdo fecero effetto, come freccia scagliata all’improvviso.</p><p> </p><p>Alain voleva beffare l’arroganza e la sicurezza spocchiosa di lei e l’incapacità di dare alle cose il loro nome. Se l’era cercata Oscar, quella strana lezione di sincerità.</p><p>Non occorreva ammettere d’amarsi, bastava anche meno per salvarsi e sopravvivere, lì, senza più nulla per cui vivere.</p><p> </p><p>No…</p><p>Il respiro trasalì. Oscar tentò persino di trattenere il respiro, il petto schiacciato da quello dell’altro, il corpo incombeva.</p><p>Cinica…</p><p>“Non dire idiozie…se credi di sorprendermi…io non sono come quelle donne che ti cadono ai piedi!”.</p><p>Gli puntò le mani contro per sminuire la chiosa assurda dell’altro.</p><p>Le bocche così vicine…</p><p> </p><p>Alain non si tirò indietro. Appoggiò la bocca lì, nell’incavo del collo…</p><p>Sussurrando piano…</p><p>“Non ho mai chiesto a nessuna donna di cadermi ai piedi…a me basta che restino in ginocchio a fare il loro lavoro…”.</p><p>La ripagò con altrettanto cinismo, che lei si contrasse di rabbia.</p><p>L’aveva colpita…</p><p>Proseguì: “Non ti amo…e non te l’ho detto per stupirti ma perché è così e perché a mi piace divertirmi. Nemmeno tu mi ami questo ormai l’ho capito. Non potresti amare nessun’altro…né adesso…né…quindi!? Non credi sarebbe possibile semplicemente…”.</p><p> </p><p>Poteva essere la rabbia che lei avesse fatto di testa propria ad aver innalzato quella sorta di spasmodico desiderio di provocarla ma l’ultima affermazione persino lei la trovò dannatamente insulsa e becera.</p><p>Poteva essere che lei non provasse nulla…</p><p>Oppure che provasse davvero qualcosa ma non fosse capace di ammetterlo.</p><p> </p><p>La mano destra sgusciò dal petto e s’innalzò per abbattersi addosso alla faccia dell’altro.</p><p>Lo spazio esiguo impose ad Alain di restare dov’era, imprigionando altrettanto velocemente la mano ribelle, chiudendola, stringendola, sollevandola, così come fece con la sinistra.</p><p>I polsi sbattuti contro la parete della porta, la rabbia e…</p><p>La disperazione…</p><p>La paura di perderla e di perdere così sé stesso.</p><p> </p><p>Dio, adesso lo sapeva che lei non avrebbe mai amato nessuno.</p><p>Nessuno.</p><p>E che era giusto così.</p><p>Ma voleva sapere se sarebbe stato possibile.</p><p>Lui avrebbe disonorato per sempre la memoria di André ma…</p><p>Dio, essere amati davvero…</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi aperti piantati addosso…</p><p>La disperazione rimbalzò di nuovo.</p><p>“Non farei altro che unire alla mia disperazione la tua…” – sibilò lei senza abbassare lo sguardo – “Ho già commesso troppi errori nella mia vita…”.</p><p>La rabbia si spense.</p><p>“Io sono morta Alain…tu puoi ancora vivere e combattere…”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alain si ritrovò incapace di ribattere, le dita allentarono la presa e le mani scivolarono giù mentre gli occhi si chiudevano.</p><p>Non c’era modo di combattere la morte.</p><p>
  <em>Che diavolo vuoi Oscar allora? Vendicarti, lottare, vivere quel tanto che basterà per morire in pace?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Non amarmi…non farlo…o…” – sussurrò lei.</p><p>Le parole morirono lì, mentre lei scivolava fuori dal corpo che le era addosso, fuori dall’incombenza dei muscoli e del corpo che vibrava e lei, Dio, lei l’aveva sentito e non voleva accertalo, non poteva.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono stanca Alain…sono stanca…”.</p><p>“Ma sei viva…era questo che volevo dirti…” – sussurrò lui mantenendosi contro la porta, senza voltarsi. Un pugno, di nuovo, tirato al legno marcio.</p><p>“Sei viva e lo devi a lui! Lui ti ha protetto…e glielo devi di continuare a vivere e…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Amare…</em>
</p><p>Nessuno dei due pronunciò apertamente il verbo.</p><p>Fu Alain a concludere: “Anche amare sì! Non sei fatta per vivere così…non adesso…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò Alain, la guardò, un misto d’ansia e di compassione.</p><p>Gli occhi di lei l’interrogarono…</p><p>
  <em>Che…</em>
</p><p>“Te l’ha insegnato lui ad amare…da tutta una vita…e…”.</p><p>
  <em>Amare…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alain si sfilò il mantello lasciandolo cadere a terra.</p><p>“Lo vedo dai tuoi occhi che vuoi amare…l’ho sentito…quando…”.</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amare…Dio…no…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Irripetibile ripercorrere l’afflato del bacio rubato…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Indietreggiò Oscar, lo sguardo rimase sull’altro, arrogante, quasi sprezzante.</p><p>Forse disprezzava sé stessa per aver ceduto.</p><p>“Volevo solo accertarmi che stessi bene…” – si affrettò a precisare lei, facendo un passo indietro, sfuggendo lo sguardo, ricacciandosi a forza nella contestazione principale – “Ci tengo a te…nonostante io non ti ami e nemmeno tu!”.</p><p>
  <em>Amare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non dire idiozie Alain…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per me è troppo tardi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alain sorrise tra sé…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Fece un passo verso di lei, di scatto, le parole sarebbero uscite come lava incandescente…</p><p>
  <em>Non è vero…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non è troppo tardi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Possiamo ancora amare, tutti e due…</em>
</p><p>L’avrebbe urlato se qualcuno non si fosse messo a bussare alla porta.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…”.</p><p>La faccia di Horace Garrat era rossa per la corsa mentre l’uomo si fregava le mani da sotto il mantellaccio ruvido e scuro. Era bagnato.</p><p>“Dannata pioggia! E’ davvero un segno di Notre-Dame!!” – gracchiò – “Sì, così avremo più tempo per addestrare la gente!”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si passò una mano tra i capelli.</p><p>L’euforia dell’oste lo colpì e sì che se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare.</p><p>Eppure adesso tutto sembrava precipitare, Alain iniziava ad intuire la preoccupazione di Oscar.</p><p>L’altro entrò per portare le informazioni sui soldati del generale che in quel momento s’aggiravano per il villaggio. Esitò solo un istante alla vista dei due interlocutori intuendo che il proprio arrivo doveva aver interrotto qualche discorso importante. Dalla faccia dei due si sarebbe persino detto un battibecco tra innamorati.</p><p> </p><p>“Scusate…se volete…torno più tardi…” – incespicò l’oste, torcendosi le mani in attesa di ricevere l’ordine di parlare, mentre osservava Alain con aria di supplica, che ormai per tutti quello era divenuto mente ed artefice della riscossa.</p><p>“No!” – lo prevenne l’altro, più risoluto a cavar dall’imbarazzo tutti – “Parlate pure…”.</p><p> </p><p>Garrat prese a riversare le informazioni, arrivando a svelare la presenza verosimile di circa quindicina soldati, non di più. Sei o sette stazionavano al palazzo scambiandosi i turni di guardia, mentre quelli che erano stati inviati al paese per raccogliere le informazioni erano altrettanto. Erano volti nuovi questi ultimi, mai visti prima di quel momento.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>Non era vero che a lei non interessasse la sorte di quella gente.</p><p>Fosse stato per disperazione, per rabbia o per vendetta…</p><p> </p><p>Alain sentì le dita prudere mentre coglieva il timbro severo del <em>comandante.</em> Che lei quello era tornata ad essere.</p><p>Dio, in quel momento la desiderò con tutto sé stesso…</p><p> </p><p>“E’ molto strano…” – sibilò Oscar mentre prendeva a guardare chissà dove - “Solitamente il generale ha a disposizione una trentina di uomini che restano sempre con lui…allora è probabile che quelli che mancano siano rimasti a Parigi per proteggere la sua residenza in città…”.</p><p>Garrat trasalì…</p><p>“Che…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Avete riconosciuto quelli in divisa?” – chiese Oscar fissando il fuoco nel camino.</p><p>La domanda eruppe a bruciapelo.</p><p>Alain deglutì, la mascella contratta…</p><p>Si avvicinò un poco a lei…</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa?” – balbettò l’oste.</p><p>“Avete contato solo quelli in divisa?” – chiese lei di nuovo, un poco risentita, dimenticandosi d’aver a che fare con un povero oste e non con un luogotenente fresco fresco di leva.</p><p><em>Comandante…</em>- intervenne alle spalle Alain tra i denti – <em>Io…</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh…ecco…noi…avete ragione…non ci avevamo pensato…” – si schernì Garrat.</p><p>“Qualcuno potrebbe essersi mescolato ai viandanti. Capite? Informatori! Non potete contare sul fatto che ci sono molti più stranieri in città perché proprio tra quelli potrebbero nascondersi le spie del generale…è così che…”.</p><p>Oscar avrebbe voluto proseguire…</p><p>
  <em>E’ così che trovano le persone e le fanno sparire…</em>
</p><p>“Porc…” – incespicò l’oste.</p><p> </p><p>Il sottoposto, quello vero, ridivenne tale e in un istante le fu accanto.</p><p>Il sottoposto stava impazzendo.</p><p>Il braccio destro passò oltre la vita stringendola a sé e Oscar sussultò alla presa repentina.</p><p>Stava parlando troppo, Alain voleva rammentarglielo.</p><p>Non era solo quello…</p><p>L’altra non riuscì a reagire, oppure non volle, oppure…</p><p>“Alain…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Dici bene amica mia!” – gorgheggiò quello con un sorriso – “Sapete mio buon Garrat…sono solito mettere al corrente la mia compagna delle mie mosse e stavamo giusto discutendo sul fatto che in paese potrebbero esserci anche delle spie in mezzo a tante facce nuove…”.</p><p>Il braccio si chiuse di più. Il torace si fece contro il petto. Alain sprofondò nel contatto imposto di fronte ad uno spettatore inconsapevole e che non avrebbe trovato nulla da ridire, se non forse una licenza troppo ardita per i costumi severi d’un campagnolo.</p><p>Ma quella era nobile, forse tra i nobili si usava così.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…ho capito…non ci avevamo pensato…e… adesso?” – balbettò il locandiere passandosi la manica della camicia sulla fronte.</p><p>“Potreste chiedere a qualche contadino di sorvegliare la casa facendo attenzione a non dare troppo nell’occhio…” – proseguì Oscar, la voce severa e netta, gli occhi incollati a quelli di Alain, la presa di lui che l’avvolgeva ogni istante di più.</p><p>Il respiro s’era innalzato adesso…</p><p>“E…” – incespicò il respiro mentre il soldato la fissava e pareva in estasi ed al tempo stesso impassibile – “E…e…se quello dovesse accertare movimenti insoliti…ecco…dovrebbe darsi da fare per avvertire qualcuno. Nulla dev’essere lasciato al caso!”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain rimase zitto.</p><p>Pensò che l’amava e che lei era dannatamente viva e si disse che doveva farlo. In quel momento o mai più.</p><p>Strinse ancora, abbracciandola, suscitando l’ovvia reazione di lei che tentò di piantargli di nuovo le mani sulle spalle.</p><p>Alain corse alle dita intrecciandole alle proprie e poi girando il polso e tirandosele dietro la schiena di lei. Stessa cosa con la mano sinistra mentre…</p><p> </p><p>La bocca finì sulla bocca, sorpresa, incredula, impreparata.</p><p>Avverti l’ovvia opposizione, chiuse gli occhi e forzò con la lingua per vincere la resistenza.</p><p>Le dita si strinsero, stringendo le dita di lei, avvolte, forzatamente chiuse. L’intreccio – così era l’intenzione – provocò uno spasmo di dolore, subito imbrigliato ma capace di sollevare il respiro per chiedere più aria…</p><p>Così la lingua si fece strada insinuandosi e le labbra poterono aderire e premere e succhiare piano l’umida consistenza della bocca, mentre la stretta impediva d’indietreggiare.</p><p>Alain strinse ancora…</p><p>Un gemito si schiuse dalla bocca consentendo alla propria d’aderire ancora di più.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>L’Inferno…</em>
</p><p>Alain era all’Inferno e sentiva il sangue ribollire mentre si diceva che sarebbe anche potuto morire lì, in quell’istante, e che non gliene sarebbe fregato un accidente di niente.</p><p>A quel punto era lì che voleva essere e restare e morire.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’impeto di stare sulla bocca e assaporare l’effimera penetrazione, lo distolse dal mantenere la stretta alle dita. La presa si allentò.</p><p>Si avvide che…</p><p>Non era più all’Inferno.</p><p>S’accorse di non trovare resistenza, che di resistenza non ce n’era più.</p><p>L’istante di sospensione. Forse era solo un’illusione ma poteva essere che…</p><p>Che quello non fosse davvero l’Inferno!?</p><p> </p><p>Sentì ricambiare il fremere del corpo nell’infinitesimo istante in cui percepì le labbra di lei aderire un poco alle proprie, mentre la lingua aveva trovato l’altra ed essa non resisteva più e…</p><p> </p><p>Si staccò, sconvolto, incredulo mentre sgranava gli occhi e si sentiva fissato, osservato, tranciato di netto dallo sguardo di lei, incapace di articolare una parola.</p><p>Le lesse in faccia il dannato senso di colpa per essersi perduta dentro la bocca di lui, per non aver rispettato la memoria dell’altro, per aver lasciato che il proprio desiderio di vita avesse il sopravvento.</p><p>Le lesse in faccia che si sentiva sporca, dannata…</p><p> </p><p>Le dita si slacciarono.</p><p>Garrat era rimasto immobile, senza capirci un granché del significato di quello strano bacio, un poco feroce.</p><p> </p><p>“Credo che la mia amica qui abbia ragione…” – sussurrò Alain quasi senza respiro, tenendo gli occhi su di lei – “Non possiamo rischiare di non sapere il numero esatto dei soldati che stanno di guardia. Se quella casa è il vostro obiettivo dovete cercare di raccogliere più informazioni possibili. Solo così potrete avere qualche speranza di farcela…”</p><p>La faccia sulla faccia, nessuno dei due tornò all’oste che rimase lì, un istante interdetto, e poi fece un inchino scusandosi per la poca dimestichezza con certi meccanismi difensivi.</p><p> </p><p>“Questo pomeriggio…” – sussurrò piano Garrat – “Verrete?”.</p><p>“E sia…” – annuì Alain sibilando l’ordine tra i denti – “Dite a quelli che vogliono imparare a tenere un fucile in mano e a prendere la mira di trovarsi in un luogo che concorderete. Fatemelo sapere e mi farò trovare lì e proverò a dare qualche indicazione sull’utilizzo delle armi…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain…”.</p><p>Oscar lo richiamò a sé.</p><p>“E’ bene che l’addestramento si svolga a piccoli gruppi…” – sibilò severa quasi senza respirare.</p><p>L’assalto sfacciato accantonato solo il tempo necessario ad evitare una strage d’ignoranti ed ingenui paesani…</p><p>“Capisco che il tempo è poco ma se tutti si presentassero questo provocherebbe il sospetto degli informatori del generale. Sarebbe troppo rischioso. E’ preferibile che le persone si ritrovino in gruppi di due, al massimo tre per volta.  Così forse nessuno farà caso a ciò che sta accadendo…”.</p><p>Questo era tutto. Oscar rimase con lo sguardo su Alain. La partita con lui non era finita.</p><p> </p><p>“Horace avete capito?” – continuò il soldato annuendo e tenendosi su di lei – “E necessario che la gente si accordi. Non credo saranno moltissimi quelli che non sanno usare nemmeno un’arma ma chi verrà dovrà imparare in fretta…vedrete ce la faremo…”.</p><p>Il respiro era sollevato…</p><p>La porta si richiuse. Nessuno dei due aveva ascoltato i ringraziamenti dell’oste.</p><p> </p><p>Una spinta, Alain indietreggiò.</p><p>“Sei…” – la voce di Oscar pareva quella sulfurea d’un vulcano in preda all’eruzione.</p><p>Lo fissò. No, a lui davvero non importava più nulla della rabbia di lei.</p><p>Questo in fin dei conti era ciò che più le faceva paura. Che Alain prendesse coraggio e che fosse stata lei ad alimentare quella follia e, soprattutto, che lei non fosse più capace di tirarsi indietro.</p><p> </p><p>Fu Alain a fare un passo indietro.</p><p>L’aveva sentita, solo per un istante. Era viva…</p><p>E lui felice come un bambino aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva. Aveva fatto i capricci, sbraitato, urlato, fatto moine e suppliche…</p><p>Alla fine s’era preso quel che voleva punto e basta.</p><p>Gli bastava? Non lo sapeva…</p><p> </p><p>Provò ad osare, che adesso aveva preso a divertirsi…</p><p>Un altro passo indietro, le dita andarono ai bottoni della giacca. Prese ad aprirli ad uno ad uno mentre gli occhi restavano su quelli di lei, beandosi dello sguardo che si sgranava sempre di più.</p><p> </p><p>“Non mi frega un cazzo di quella gente eh?” – la provocò nell’immediato.</p><p>La giacca finì a terra. Poi fu la volta della carmagnola. I laccetti si sfilarono dalle asole. Uno stivale e poi l’altro…</p><p>E lei lì a guardarlo mentre non capiva più nulla…</p><p> </p><p>I pollici s’infilarono nei lembi della cinta dei calzoni, lisciati con sapiente maestria come a trovare il punto giusto per aprirli ed il tempo adatto a consentire all’altra di comprendere.</p><p>Oscar arretrò d’un passo mentre le spalle si ritrovarono contro la parete.</p><p>“Che fai?” – gli chiese senza respiro.</p><p> </p><p>“E nemmeno a te frega un cazzo di questa gente eh!?” – la provocò lui, come a dire, non è vero nulla, a tutti e due c’importa di questa gente e tutti e due siamo disperati e tutti e due vogliamo vivere e amare…</p><p> </p><p>Le braghe…</p><p>Alain esitò un attimo. Non c’era altro da togliere sotto.</p><p>“Che ti sei messo in testa?” – gridò lei squadrandolo.</p><p> </p><p>Lui si fermò, le dita infilate tra la stoffa e le linee dei fianchi asciutti.</p><p>Sorrise estasiato mentre spingeva giù l’indumento.</p><p>Fu costretta a voltarsi lei, a trattenere il respiro…</p><p>“Lavarmi! Che pensavi volessi fare!?” – rispose il soldato in tono canzonatorio.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase lì, un solo istante mentre lo sentiva arrivare alle spalle.</p><p>Completamente nudo, il calore insinuato nel sesso che s’era animato e inturgidito…</p><p>“Sei viva, eccome, mio comandante…non dimenticarlo!”.</p><p>Le parole scivolarono all’orecchio.</p><p>“E adesso vediamo se hai più paura di me o di quella gentaglia là fuori? Esci, esci pure se non t’aggrada lo spettacolo!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il tono s’inasprì d’una vena di sarcasmo.</p><p>Oscar deglutì di nuovo.</p><p>Alain si voltò per dirigersi verso la vasca di acqua fredda. Il liquido tracimò all’ingresso della stazza massiccia e tonica del soldato. La stessa acqua che aveva circondato lei e l’aveva accarezzata.</p><p> </p><p>L’ultima provocazione: “Tanto lo so come sei fatta! Ti ho già visto e non era a questo che puntavo!”.</p><p>Ad Alain parve di sentirli i quattro accidenti e un imbecilleidiotaequalcosaltro, rovesciati addosso…</p><p>La porta sbatté, forte, questa volta.</p><p>Non gl’importava. Si passò le dita sulle labbra. Sapevano di buono, sapevano di lei.</p><p>Fortuna che l’acqua s’era raffreddata!</p><p> </p><p>Passi rapidi all’unisono con la testa ovattata e la rabbia che stringeva le dita.</p><p>La confusione dell’atrio che s’animava già dalle prime luci del mattino la costrinse a fermarsi, quasi stranita, mentre ragionava e cercava un posto dove sbollirla la rabbia che chiudeva la gola ed imprigionava le lacrime.</p><p>
  <em>Alain…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannatoidiotaimbecille…</em>
</p><p>Non aveva più epiteti mentre il sangue si sollevava e si mescolava al senso di colpa, alla disperazione, alla…</p><p> </p><p>Un cortiletto fradicio…</p><p>Una panca umida sotto un olmo cupo e grondante. Tutt’intorno rami di rose canine sfatte e gonfie d’acqua, arbusti di lavanda limpidamente aperta alla tiepida luce del sole.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Freddo, ossa bagnate…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caldo, abbraccio attorno alla vita…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dolce, torpore nascosto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amaro, campagna vuota…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Passione che ardeva.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amore e morte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desiderio e solitudine.</em>
</p><p>Di tutto, restava la solitudine che la prese, di nuovo, fin nel profondo dell’anima.</p><p> </p><p>Era viva, Dio, ed era questo che faceva male. Se non lo fosse stata, non avrebbe ascoltato il contrarsi del cuore, rotto e straziato nel petto, attraversato dalla livida lama che li aveva separati.</p><p>Non poteva dimenticarlo, non voleva dimenticarlo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dita su di sé e labbra e calore che sale e precipita il cuore nella dolce tortura dell’attesa a cui abbandonarsi per assaggiarsi, sfiorarsi, un lembo alla volta, piano e poi più veloce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Occhi chiusi, ascoltarsi, scivolarsi dentro sé stessi, dentro l’altro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Corpo, braccia, ad avvolgerla e muoversi e percorrerla, lasciandola quasi immobile, mentre in realtà vibrava fuggendo nell’oblio dell’essenza di sé e di ciò che sarebbe stata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Divenire fluido che rende sordi, ciechi e riempie le fibre dell’esistenza dell’altro.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tutto troppo vicino, troppo recente perché la mente non fosse travolta da sensazioni che non erano ancora ricordi e che lei non voleva diventassero tali.</p><p>
  <em>Mai!</em>
</p><p>Esse bruciavano come fuoco che l’avrebbe consumata.</p><p>Perché lui era lì con lei, dentro di lei, impresso nella mente e nel corpo, anche se le mani adesso stringevano il nulla e le dita scivolavano sulla pelle spenta.</p><p> </p><p>Si sedette stancamente appoggiando la schiena al tronco dell’albero.</p><p>
  <em>Caldo e freddo….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luce e buio….</em>
</p><p>Di nuovo mescolati e sparsi dentro di lei, senza più confini o certezze, come era sempre stato nella sua vita.</p><p> </p><p>Socchiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi al vento che accarezzava le fronde leggere, disegnando vacui giochi di luce sulla terra scura e fradicia.</p><p>
  <em>Alain…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannatoidiotaimbecille…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa vuole provare, che cosa vuole farmi ammettere?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tentò d’afferrare il tempo che scorreva, per fermarlo, così nemmeno s’accorse ch’esso invece era trascorso.</p><p>Quando riaprì gli occhi si trovò di fronte l’oste che la stava osservando con aria incuriosita.</p><p>“Scusate…temo di essere stato…inopportuno…sì…prima intendo…”.</p><p>Dovette respirare piano Oscar perché il quadro che ne veniva fuori agli occhi di estranei doveva essere talmente evidente mentre per lei era tutto dannatamente confuso. Strinse i pugni, non riuscì a negare ma nemmeno ad ammettere.</p><p>“Non importa…” – si schernì fissando il vuoto.</p><p> </p><p>“Avete necessità di qualcosa? Monsieur Alain...”.</p><p>“No…non preoccupatevi, piuttosto come vanno i preparativi?”.</p><p>L’arte di riportare l’attenzione ad altro, tanto era quello che ormai s’era prefissata di fare.</p><p>Restava che ritrovarsi sulla coscienza la vita dilaniata di centinaia di persone non era proprio il modo migliore di scegliere la propria dipartita.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh siete gentile a chiederlo! Bene direi! Abbiamo…abbiamo passato parola sui vostri consigli…cercheremo di individuare altri...soldati...la gente è diventata brava sapete? In realtà siamo abituati…se vogliamo sopravvivere! Di buono c’è che il generale non se l’aspetta che dei poveri contadini si sian messi a trovare il modo di mandarlo a gambe all’aria! E poi quello non si è mai trattenuto spesso in paese così ha lasciato pochi uomini di guardia. Ma da quando…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar continuò ad osservare il cielo: “Da quando a Parigi il popolo ha preso a ribellarsi…ci viene più spesso a Limours?! Immagino sia così vero?!” – proseguì lei stringendo lo sguardo verso un punto infinito.</p><p>Nella considerazione, mesi e mesi di scontri e la conoscenza decennale del suo diretto superiore.</p><p>L’altro sobbalzò.</p><p>“Voi…voi sapete molte cose…” - la voce dell’uomo s’era fatta bassa, più sciolta ma al tempo stesso intensa, come se tra le pieghe delle parole dell’altra avesse preso ad insinuarsi il dubbio che quella ne sapesse più del dovuto.</p><p> </p><p>“So quello che sanno tutti!” – chiosò lei fredda – “Non è un mistero che i nobili preferiscano lasciare la capitale quando ci rischiano la pelle…”.</p><p>“Già…comunque più tardi andrò anch’io, sapete da giovane sapevo usare il fucile, ma poi…beh ecco sono un po’ arrugginito!”.</p><p>“Vedrete che Alain vi darà buoni consigli. E’ molto esperto di armi e sa come addestrare le persone ad usarle…”.</p><p>Si morse il labbro…</p><p>
  <em>Alain…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Basta!</em>
</p><p>Il riemergere della vita vissuta nell’intensità del comando la stava tradendo e la stava stancando.</p><p>
  <em>Basta!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’altro invece s’infervorò: “Sì…siamo stati fortunati ad incontrarlo. Quando ci ha parlato dell’esistenza di una stanza con le armi dentro il palazzo del generale ci siamo chiesti come facesse a sapere una cosa del genere…ma dato che è un soldato…beh, alla fine…siamo stati davvero fortunati! Senza di lui…che incredibile coincidenza…”.</p><p>L’oste si accorse che l’altra non l’ascoltava più, quasi avesse deciso d’ingoiare le parole. Aveva preso a fissare uno stretto corridoio che portava verso l’esterno.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo si alzò e indicò la via.</p><p>“Per di là si va al fienile…e poi ancora oltre verso la foresta…se volete fare una passeggiata per muovervi un poco…alla locanda ci sarà parecchia confusione e da quel che ho compreso siete una persona piuttosto schiva…”.</p><p>Non aggiunse altro mentre se ne andava, in silenzio. Nessun saluto, solo un sobrio cenno della testa.</p><p> </p><p>L’odore del fieno asciutto, il silenzio intercalato dalle voci lontane.</p><p>L’aria scivolava leggera lassù, dietro le fascine di fieno tenute strette da corde, solo un poco umide…</p><p>La faccia si ritrovò appoggiata alla paglia morbida…</p><p>Era troppo stanca.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>29 agosto 1789, Limours pomeriggio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Corri…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il cielo solcato da lame di luce e spade d’acciaio che s’innalzano tra i tetti d’ardesia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti hanno detto che lei era là, dentro la Corte, ma tu non ci credi, non vuoi crederci.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuoco, solo fuoco dannato...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, dov’è?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vorresti esserci tu dentro il fuoco e scansarlo con le mani il fuoco e strapparlo dalla sua carne come fosse un dannato vestito di morte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E’ lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oscar…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ viva!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riesci a scorgerla in mezzo alla folla di volti sconosciuti…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chiamala…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si volta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non deve andarsene!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, ecco, si è fermata, si volta, ti guarda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diglielo che sei tu, che sei vivo…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>La voce esce a stento. Non riesci a raggiungerla e neppure a parlarle mentre osservi la sua pelle bianca e i suoi occhi scuri, severi, a chiederti perché non sei tornato in tempo, a dirti che è troppo tardi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ tardi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Afferrala…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fermala…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>D’improvviso ti accorgi che non è sola. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ salva, qualcuno le è accanto, qualcuno l’ha salvata. Non sei stato tu, il peso ti chiude il respiro ma non importa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non è sola...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che fa?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Continua a guardarti e muove piano le dita che sfiorano il bordo della camicia e sfilano i lacci e aprono il colletto e…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Assisti, impotente…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi è?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il respiro si blocca mentre lei abbraccia l’altro e continua a guardarti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che fa?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Distogli lo sguardo perché il suo viso affonda nel petto dell’altro spingendosi contro le labbra, la bocca si schiude ad accogliere il respiro estraneo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vorresti muoverti ma non ci riesci, vorresti strapparla da quello…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi e?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Le dita, le sue dita si chiudono stringendo i capelli scuri, le spalle, le braccia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si aggrappano alla schiena mentre il corpo s’innalza per lasciarsi prendere, piano, mentre il respiro si perde…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ascolti l’incedere, il tenue gemito che accompagna l’ondeggio ritmato delle spinte intense e piene…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ascolto allora la sua voce che invoca il nome conosciuto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alain…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oscar!”.</p><p>Il nome gridato forte, gli occhi spalancati, le mani strette al lenzuolo grezzo, mentre il corpo, subitamente immobile, si contorse alla visione che fuggì via, come ladro che non vuole essere scovato a sottrarre il bene prezioso.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“André!”.</p><p>Il nome gridato, gli occhi spalancati nella penombra del fienile, le mani aperte sulla paglia asciutta…</p><p>Un’ombra attraversò lo sguardo.</p><p>
  <em>Dio, che sta succedendo?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La mano sulla bocca premette forte, mentre Oscar sentì il corpo abbrancato e trascinato indietro giù, dietro le matasse di fieno. La mano sulla bocca, l’altra estrasse il coltello per tagliare i legacci.</p><p>Il fieno si sparse addosso mentre le mani la ricacciavano giù e il corpo le montava addosso quasi schiacciandola.</p><p>Alain premette più che poté sulla bocca.</p><p>“Sono qui!” – sibilò mentre la stringeva chiudendola sotto di sé – “I soldati…sono alla locanda!”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar comprese, lo sguardo si sgranò fisso.</p><p>I soldati…</p><p>Poteva essere la fine di tutto.</p><p>No, non gliene fregava niente, non quanto tentare di catturare l’immagine che aveva appena lambito la mente, nel sonno. Solo che più gl’istanti trascorrevano e più quella si disperdeva, scomparendo, e lei lì inchiodata, immobile, quasi senza respirare.</p><p>La <em>sua</em> voce, il limpido rosso d’una chioma selvaggia…</p><p> </p><p>I passi andavano avanti e indietro, pesanti e lerci di fango.</p><p>Gli avventori s’erano zittiti, anche se erano in numero superiore, anche se avrebbero potuto accerchiare i tre sbirri e…</p><p> </p><p>“Oste! Ci rivediamo!” – il tono sarcastico non fece effetto.</p><p>L’oste rimase immobile fissando quelli che erano entrati. Uno s’era piantato al bancone e gli altri due se ne andavano in giro ad osservare quelli ch’erano seduti ai tavoli.</p><p>Tutti zitti…</p><p>“Prego signori, continuate pure nelle vostre conversazioni…noi abbiamo altro da fare…”.</p><p>Gli sguardi s’incrociarono.</p><p> </p><p>Il soldato al bancone batté un pugno sul tavolo…</p><p>“Oste!”.</p><p>“No monsieur…la mia locanda è piena…ho da fare oggi e non posso…”.</p><p>Un altro pugno sul tavolo.</p><p>“Non è che non puoi! Devi!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il soldato allargò il braccio destro in segno d’invito a far strada verso le scale che portavano al piano superiore. Quelli volevano vedere la locanda e controllare le camere per l’ennesima volta.</p><p>Horace Garrat deglutì e quasi sussultò quando vide entrare altre guardie, quattro per l’esattezza che presero a salire su per le scale, fiondandosi di sopra, senz’attendere nemmeno lui, il proprietario.</p><p>“Non potete…” – ebbe il tempo di contestare prima di ritrovarsi la punta della spada puntata alla gola.</p><p>“Basta!” – la voce roca segnalava che persino il tenore sarcastico s’era esaurito.</p><p> </p><p>Una sorta di grugnito accompagnò l’ingresso nella camera. La brace consumata era calda, l’acqua fredda nella tinozza mezza vuota. I vestiti abbandonati a terra…</p><p>“Qui?”.</p><p>“C’era un uomo…se n’è andato…questa…mattina…” – sibilò Garrat.</p><p>Un respiro più fondo, un altro grugnito che dettava insofferenza per la scarna spiegazione.</p><p>“Come si chiamava?”.</p><p>L’oste si prese le mani. Esitare sarebbe stato fatale. Deglutì: “Alain Soisson…”.</p><p>“E che ci faceva qui a Limours?”.</p><p>“E’…è in viaggio…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il soldato si voltò afferrando con rabbia la giacca dell’altro, l’esitazione lo stava irritando. Erano stati chiari i soldati quando avevano detto che di tutti gli ospiti l’oste avrebbe dovuto cercare di comprendere da dove venissero e dove andassero.</p><p> </p><p>Ci fu che in quel in quel caso le informazioni uscirono davvero incredibili.</p><p>“Non ritenevo importante…che…”.</p><p>Un altro grugnito, come a dire, non spetta a te stabilire se è importante o meno.</p><p>“E’ un soldato della Milizia Nazionale…” – proseguì l’oste severo.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>In caso di necessità s’era convenuto di dire così, che la storia del Soldato della Milizia Nazionale in permesso da Parigi sarebbe stata plausibile semmai qualcuno avesse deciso d’approfondirla.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ in viaggio con…con…” – Garrat s’asciugò la fronte con il grembiule mentre sentiva la mano dell’altro stringere la giacca, la camicia e con esse il collo – “La madre e la sorella…”.</p><p>“Che diavolo dici oste? Tre persone qui dentro?” – sbraitò il soldato stringendo ancora.</p><p>“Nooo! La madre e della sorella…” – tossì l’oste – “Sta andando sulla costa per seppellirle…sono morte all’inizio dell’anno e lui ha chiesto una licenza per andarle a seppellire perché finalmente ha trovato un posto adatto…sapete…m’ha confidato che a loro sarebbe piaciuto essere seppellite di fronte al mare…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro s’ammutolì.</p><p>“Seppellirle?”.</p><p>“Si è fermato solo una notte. Le due bare non erano altro che due piccole casse. Credo che i corpi fossero già stati seppelliti e poi dissotterrati. Mi ha detto che quando si è arruolato di nuovo gli hanno concesso il permesso per portare la madre e la sorella via dalla capitale…”.</p><p>La spiegazione che Alain aveva dato era a dir poco strana ma più che plausibile ed in sé assolutamente utile, anche perché vera.</p><p>E proprio per questo tale da suscitare la rabbia del soldato. Sarebbe stato così semplice controllare che nemmeno un povero oste di campagna avrebbe potuto inventarsi una storia così bizzarra.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo spinse via Garrat che cadde all’indietro quasi sbattendo contro la parete.</p><p>“E da stamattina con tutto il da fare che dici di avere e tutta la gente che sta arrivando avresti lasciato una camera in queste condizioni!? Non ti sembra stupido! Non li sai mica gestire tanto bene i tuoi affari!” – obiettò il soldato.</p><p>“Non ho avuto tempo di riassettarla…tutto qui!” – sibilò l’altro.</p><p> </p><p>I passi, i passi andavano e venivano, accompagnati da mobili rovesciati, galline che scappavano impaurite, colpi, grida…</p><p>Alain se la strinse addosso, ancora di più, con un solo braccio, mentre l’altro scivolò lungo il corpo, alla spada e così s’accorse aveva fatto lei, mentre tutt’e due avevano quasi smesso di respirare.</p><p> </p><p>Il sottotetto del fienile oscillava sotto i passi, lassù, mentre loro erano sepolti dalla paglia e ascoltavano l’andirivieni e le dita erano strette all’elsa e il cuore aveva smesso di battere che forse era davvero arrivata alla fine.</p><p> </p><p>Lì, col cuore in gola Oscar imprecò perché voleva rivedere ciò che aveva visto, in quel dannato sogno, mentre l’aveva chiamato, e lui…</p><p>“André…” – sussurrò e Alain le tappò la bocca di nuovo e lei pregò di non prendere a tossire di nuovo.</p><p>Le mani si strinsero all’elsa e la coscienza corse a rincorrere l’entità sonnambula del proprio corpo, il timbro afono della voce di André, voce che pure aveva ascoltato solo nella mente.</p><p>Mentre la coscienza moriva ed il respiro veniva meno, il sogno riemerse, nitido e terribile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Corri…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti hanno detto che se n’era andato ma non ci credi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuoco…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oro che rimbalza negli occhi e poi fumo che spezza il respiro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gridi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi dirglielo che sei viva!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E’ lui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“André…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ vivo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riesci a scorgerlo in mezzo alla folla di volti sconosciuti…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grida! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non deve andarsene!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, ecco, si è fermato, ti guarda…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti vede…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso lo vede che sei viva!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La voce esce a stento. Non riesci a raggiungerlo e neppure a parlargli mentre osservi il suo viso e i suoi occhi scuri, severi come a dirti che non l’avevi aspettato, che non l’hai amato abbastanza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ vero! Hai perduto troppo tempo e…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso è tardi!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allunghi le mani…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ salvo…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Stilla che gela il sangue...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non è solo, André non è solo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il peso ti chiude il respiro, l’osservi e vedi qualcuno accanto a lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non è solo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che fa?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Continua a guardarti mentre il corpo si apre ed accoglie un altro corpo abbracciandolo e muovendosi piano, le dita sulla schiena, aperte, a stringerla ed accarezzarla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Assisti, impotente…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi…è…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il respiro si blocca mentre lui l’abbraccia e continua guardarti, a sfidarti, a dirti che è tardi!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che fa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Distoglie lo sguardo e la bocca affonda nella bocca, spingendosi contro le labbra, schiudendosi per accogliere il respiro estraneo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vorresti muoverti ma non ci riesci, vorresti strapparlo da quella…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi è?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Le dita, le sue dita si chiudono stringendo i capelli, limpido rosso d’una chioma selvaggia, le spalle, le braccia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si aggrappano alla schiena mentre solleva leggero quel corpo che s’innalza per lasciarsi prendere, piano, mentre il respiro si perde…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ascolti l’incedere, il tenue gemito che accompagna l’ondeggio ritmato delle spinte intense e piene…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi è?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui lo sussurra…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un nome sconosciuto…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“André...”.</p><p>Carmilla si chinò su di lui spaventata dallo sguardo sbarrato dell’altro.</p><p>“E’ stato solo un sogno...solo un sogno...” – s’affrettò a calmarlo, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.</p><p>André si tirò su, seduto, il respiro tentava di catturare le immagini che gli erano sgorgate dal profondo della mente.</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>“Sei...al sicuro...”.</p><p> </p><p>Passi pesanti risuonarono dall’esterno della casa, era pomeriggio inoltrato.</p><p>Colpi alla porta, tre, ripetuti, secchi. Una specie di segnale convenuto…</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla si rialzò di corsa afferrando André per un braccio.</p><p>“Via! Dobbiamo andare via!”.</p><p>Un rapido guizzo a sgomberare la tavola, la camicia appoggiata alla sedia afferrata in fretta e chiusa dentro una cassapanca.</p><p>“Vieni via!” – gridò di nuovo Carmilla.</p><p> </p><p>I passi, i loro passi sul fango del corridoio.</p><p>In fondo, un secchio d’acqua sollevato di peso e gettato lungo il percorso per cancellare le impronte.</p><p>“Vieni!” – Carmilla lo prese per mano...</p><p>Una porta, un altro corridoio, un’altra stanza, fuori, fuori...</p><p>Via...</p><p>La mano prese a scostare un fitto manto di edera che ricopriva un muro, i capelli guizzavano, lampo scuro, mentre gli occhi cercavano con affanno il pertugio sicuro.</p><p>Le mani stanarono una specie di botola a terra, il coperchio sollevato a fatica.</p><p>“Giù!”.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla prese a scendere attaccandosi ad una scaletta di corda, attendendo che anche André facesse altrettanto: “Richiudi l’apertura, usa il chiavistello!”.</p><p>Ordini asciutti, nessuna esitazione nella voce, come fosse stato sempre così.</p><p>Le mani si mossero veloci e quando il legno fu rimesso al suo posto André si ritrovò al buio. Si sentì afferrare per un piede: “Scendi giù piano...”.</p><p> </p><p>In verticale si ritrovò guidato dalle mani dell’altra che ad un certo punto scomparve.</p><p>Sentì le braccia che l’abbracciavano e l’attiravano a sé: “Qui dentro...”.</p><p>La parete scavata nel pozzo, André ci mise un piede, poi l’altro...</p><p>La strettoia li accolse.</p><p>I respiri si sciolsero nel silenzio, il frusciare lieve della stoffa accompagnò i corpi che s’adattavano, abbracciandosi, allo spazio ristretto.</p><p> </p><p>“Che volete?”.</p><p>I passi decisi di Renoir risuonarono dentro la casa, il giovane era rientrato trovando la stanza sottosopra, i mobili rovesciati, stoviglie a terra, fango ovunque e addosso gli sguardi rabbiosi dei soldati che si guardavano attorno e non avevano trovato nulla.</p><p>“Che volete?” – ripeté alzando la voce ed allargando il mantello. La piccola daga fece capolino ma l’arma non impensierì più di tanto i soldati che però si tennero a distanza, riconoscendo il guardiacaccia del generale che, per quanto avesse dato ordine di trovare dei fuggitivi, aveva sempre indicato Renoir Caine come un buon amministratore della selvaggina delle sue terre.</p><p> </p><p>“Siete solo?” – l’apostrofò uno dei soldati senza nemmeno rispondere alla domanda del giovane.</p><p>“Ve l’ho già spiegato l’altra volta, mia madre è a lavorare a casa del generale e...”.</p><p>“Vostra sorella?”. La domanda implicava una conoscenza certa, la menzogna stava appesa ad un filo.</p><p>“Non c’è! Vi ho già detto anche questo! Lei...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il soldato si fece contro all’altro.</p><p>“Se mentite...” – sibilò.</p><p>Renoir negò sarcastico: “Proprio non volete capire? Noi lavoriamo per il generale...che senso avrebbe metterci contro di lui? E’ inutile continuare a venire nella nostra casa a cercare non so chi! Qui ci siamo io e mia madre! E basta!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro lo spinse via in malo modo. Il giovane era saldo sulle gambe e fece un salto indietro per mantenersi in equilibrio mentre la mano scivolava all’impugnatura della daga e la stringeva come la mascella si serrava in segno di sdegno e rabbia.</p><p>Sapeva tutto Renoir e sapeva che quelli cercavano solo provocazioni perché la gente reagisse e si facesse finalmente puntare una pistola alla testa.</p><p>Le provocazioni erano il miglior modo per invocare l’arrivo di nuovi soldati e frantumare qualsiasi anelito di ribellione.</p><p>Si mantenne calmo allora, Renoir Caine, deglutendo fiele, mentre guardava lo scempio della propria casa violata e messa sottosopra dai cani del generale.</p><p>Il passaparola era servito...</p><p> </p><p>Usciti quelli, tra grugniti ed imprecazioni, sull’uscio comparve un’anziana, mani nelle mani, lo sguardo terrorizzato che interrogava il giovane seduto sul pagliericcio, lo sguardo furioso e spento.</p><p>Era una vicina di casa...</p><p>Aveva appena fatto in tempo a correre a casa di Adeline, tre colpi secchi alla porta, per avvertire Carmilla dell’arrivo dei soldati.</p><p>“Merci, madame...” – sussurrò Renoir con un filo di voce – “Vi dobbiamo la vita...”.</p><p>“Mai quanto la mia famiglia a voi...Renoir...” – convenne l’altra – “Siamo vivi grazie a voi e a vostro padre...e questo non potremo mai dimenticarlo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Stava accadendo...</p><p>Il paese era stato di nuovo visitato dai soldati. Ogni volta le incursioni erano sempre più brutali e spicce, perché il tempo passava e la rabbia di non aver ottenuto nulla s’innalzava ogni giorno di più.</p><p>I soldati provocavano, impaurivano, minacciavano per vedere se per rabbia o per paura qualche delatore finalmente l’avrebbero scovato.</p><p>Avevano fatto di nuovo un buco nell’acqua.</p><p> </p><p>La mano sulla bocca...</p><p>
  <em>Non respirare!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non devi respirare...</em>
</p><p>Il corpo contratto, Alain intuì che lei si sarebbe mossa, seppur involontariamente, per via dello sforzo di trattenere il respiro. Strinse ancora di più, le sussurrò di perdonarla e lei annuì accettando quella stretta, immobile, mentre sentiva il respiro venir meno e le forze scivolare via, a poco a poco, mentre la vista s’affievoliva e tutto diventava buio e i suoni sempre più lontani.</p><p>Tutto si perse ed il corpo divenne molle mentre nella testa rimbalzavano appena le vibrazioni del pavimento che sussultava. Sempre più lontane…</p><p>Poi più nulla.</p><p> </p><p>Poteva essere stato tutto un sogno, che lei non era mai stata abituata a fuggire nella sua vita ed era difficile imparare l’arte di scomparire perché personaggio scomodo.</p><p>Non abbastanza scomodo da suscitare il rimprovero della famiglia reale e consentire così agli avversari d’avere mano libera con lei, direttamente, senza cercar di stanarla in segreto.</p><p>Eppure abbastanza scomodo da permettere ad un generale d’impuntarsi a scovarla e farla fuori per pura vendetta personale.</p><p> </p><p>Bouillé la considerava un nemico, un nemico a tutti gli effetti, seppure interno alla propria cerchia di potere. Quindi un nemico ben più pericoloso di uno esterno – l’accozzaglia che s’era appellata Assemblea Nazionale - visibile e riconoscibile e tale da dover essere combattuto rispettando le regole democratiche.</p><p>Il generale tesseva la sua tela e non avrebbe mai permesso che un accidente qualunque – tale era la figlia ribelle d’un generale come lui – avrebbe interferito col faticoso intreccio teso a proteggere il potere del re.</p><p> </p><p>Si sentì abbracciata, stretta, quasi cullata...</p><p>Sì, il corpo ondeggiava lentamente, mentre gli occhi si schiudevano e la luce fioca penetrava, provocando stille di dolore ovunque.</p><p>Le dita erano abbandonate, intorpidite.</p><p>Pareva le si fosse rovesciata addosso una gigantesca onda, oppure una frana di sabbia, o una valanga di neve che l’avevano travolta ma non ferita, lasciandola senza respiro, senza memoria, senza forze.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo dell’oste, Horace Garrat, che la guardava sconvolto. Gli occhi si voltarono ed incrociarono quelli di Alain vicinissimi.</p><p>“Perdonami...se avessi tossito...”.</p><p>Oscar annuì. Alain aveva premuto la mano sulla bocca così forte, per impedire che il respiro si tramutasse in colpi beffardi di tosse, che lei era quasi soffocata e alla fine era svenuta.</p><p>Ancora una volta le aveva salvato la vita.</p><p>Il soldato si permise di togliere pagliuzze dai capelli ribelli. Le dita indugiarono ad accarezzarli.</p><p> </p><p>“Sta accadendo qualcosa Alain...” – sussurrò lei con un filo di voce.</p><p>“Che intendi dire?”.</p><p>“Conosco lo scopo di queste incursioni...vogliono spaventare la gente per farla parlare. Sono gatti che stanno giocando con i topi...”.</p><p>“Vuoi dire che...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Credo che abbiano capito Alain...è solo questione di tempo...sanno che è dal paese che proviene la ribellione…sanno che siamo qui…”.</p><p>Il respiro si perse di nuovo.</p><p>“E’ solo questione di tempo...”.</p><p>Alain l’abbracciò più stretta come per tirar fuori la forza da lei.</p><p>Guardò l’oste che annuì, non gliel’avrebbero data vinta, si dissero, senza profferire parola.</p><p> </p><p>“Non voglio lasciarti sola…” – sussurrò Alain tornando a lei e scostando una ciocca di capelli.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Lei non poteva cedere e comunque non poteva illuderlo.</p><p>Lui poteva provocarla all’infinito ma...</p><p> </p><p>“Ti ringrazio…Alain…ma… io non sarò mai sola perché <em>lui </em>è con me...”.</p><p>“Lo so, solo non voglio che tu finisca di nuovo nella tua...sì nella tua solitudine...”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain tentò di spiegarle perché non voleva lasciarla. Tentò di spiegarle che lo sapeva che se fosse rimasto con lei non sarebbe servito a molto, non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Lei sarebbe comunque stata sola, dentro quella solitudine che ci si porta appresso, anche in mezzo ad un campo di battaglia, persino là, sotto le torri della Bastiglia.</p><p>Però non voleva lasciarla, ugualmente.</p><p> </p><p>Gli sorrise, aveva capito.</p><p>“Alain, la solitudine per me è…fa parte della mia stessa esistenza…”.</p><p>Fu Alain a restare in silenzio, stringendo i pugni.</p><p>“Lui…”.</p><p>“Lo amo…davvero… non sono sola…ma la solitudine è altra cosa…”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. La fata e il cavaliere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>La fata e il cavaliere</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>29 agosto 1789, Limours sera…</em>
</p><p>Le dita si strinsero.</p><p>La stretta si riverberò agli arti intorpiditi, mentre lo sguardo lambiva la lama di luce che filtrava dall’alto.</p><p>Erano incerti se fidarsi del tempo ch’era trascorso da quando s’erano nascosti là sotto e quindi sporgersi senza avere idea di chi si sarebbe affacciando da sopra, l’unico rumore provocato dall’asse di legno spostato.</p><p>Il movimento era stato dolce, non repentino e questo indusse una certa fiducia, mentre il cuore batteva ancora forte e i sensi s’allertavano di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono io...”.</p><p>La voce conosciuta del fratello fece sussultare la giovane che trattenne il fiato.</p><p>Non si fidava, che quelli, i demoni in caccia, avrebbero potuto indurre l’altro a cedere, torturandolo, perché solo così Renoir avrebbe rivelato dov’era nascosta la sorella.</p><p><em>No...</em>- si disse Carmilla stringendo ancora più forte la mano di André – <em>Nemmeno sotto tortura Renoir direbbe dove sono...</em></p><p> </p><p>S’affacciò la giovane allora timidamente, mentre ascoltava il silenzio rotto dallo sgocciolio dell’acqua sulle pareti umide e dalle cicale che stancamente facevano da concerto al giorno che moriva.</p><p> </p><p>“Se ne sono andati un’ora fa...” – disse Renoir mentre li aiutava a salire – “Ho atteso prima di venire perché avevo paura che tornassero...”.</p><p>Non c’era molto altro da dire.</p><p>André tentò di togliersi di dosso ragnatele e foglie secche, le mani accarezzavano stancamente la camicia fradicia. Istintivamente lo sguardo si posò su quello impaurito e cupo di Carmilla, le dita passarono tra i capelli per levarle di dosso gli stessi sgradevoli residui della fuga.</p><p>L’altra rimase in silenzio quasi avesse capito che di quel passo nessuno sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere.</p><p>Doveva scegliere: se voleva stare accanto ad André doveva portalo via, dovevano andare via, perché un’altra incursione di quei demoni sarebbe potuta essere l’ultima.</p><p> </p><p>I tre si ritrovarono nella cucina devastata.</p><p>André si guardò attorno e con un gesto lento tentò di ritirare su il tavolo rovesciato.</p><p>“No!” – disse Renoir seccamente.</p><p>Tre passi e il giovane scomparve dalla stanza per tornare poco dopo, un involucro di cuoio sotto braccio e lo sguardo severo che prese a fissare quello di André.</p><p> </p><p>“Mia madre ci ha detto che voi siete un soldato...”.</p><p>André annuì, impassibile. Lo era stato per poco tempo, giusto quello d’immergersi fino al collo nella melma di Parigi e rischiare di rimanerci soffocato. Ne era uscito ma il prezzo era stato davvero alto.</p><p>“Lo ero...” - si limitò a precisare.</p><p>“Sta bene!” – le mani del ragazzo presero a dischiudere la pezza di pelle – “Vorrei che m’insegnaste ad usare questa!”.</p><p>La destra strinse saldamente l’elsa di una spada, lucente e pulita. Si vedeva che era stata tenuta con cura, affilata costantemente, l’acciaio splendente quasi fosse appena stato forgiato.</p><p> </p><p>“Io...non credo...” – si schernì André intuendo la rabbia dell’altro. Quasi gli tremavano le mani al giovane mentre la punta della spada si sollevava.</p><p>“So usare abbastanza bene il fucile da caccia ma questa no! Una sola pallottola non mi basterebbe per ammazzare quei cani. Con questa potrei fare molto di più!”.</p><p>Le considerazioni severe uscirono nette ed implacabili.</p><p>André tirò un respiro più fondo.</p><p>“Renoir...sei giovane...”.</p><p>André non voleva, non voleva offrire al ragazzo un’occasione ed uno strumento per sfidare i soldati. Quelli avrebbero avuto ragione di lui in un istante, anche senza sfoderare baionette o pistole.</p><p>Allora, disarmato ed incapace di difendersi forse avrebbe avuto più possibilità ma così, smanioso di vendere cara la pelle, avrebbe solo invogliato i cani a sbranarlo con più ferocia.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo dell’altro stava prendendo fuoco mentre le lingue di fuoco, quello vero, avevano preso a ravvivarsi nel camino, attizzate da Carmilla che non aveva più detto una parola da quando erano rientrati. Non era più tempo di aspettare, non era più tempo di pensare a cosa fosse meglio.</p><p>Non era più tempo, perché di tempo non ce n’era più.</p><p>Questo intuì André e d’un sol colpo si ritrovò di nuovo a non avere scelta, perché quando non c’è più tempo, non ci si può più permettere il lusso di scegliere. Si deve agire, riempire i vuoti, colmare le lacune, inventarsi un gesto che incanali la rabbia, che essa non vada sprecata perché non si sa nemmeno maneggiare una lama.</p><p> </p><p>“Ci vorrà del tempo...” – sussurrò poco convinto seppure l’obiezione preludeva al consenso.</p><p>“Non pretendo che m’insegnate tutto!” – ammise Renoir – “Lo so che ci vogliono anni per imparare ad usare una spada...”.</p><p>André deglutì. Come se lui non l’avesse saputo.</p><p>Ci aveva impiegato mesi solo per imparare a sollevare la spada, che anche se era su misura e più leggera di quelle più grandi, il polso non era abituato e s’era sempre chiesto come avesse fatto lei invece che era pure più piccola a tenerla in posizione corretta, avanzare e sollevare la lama e scandire il fendente che preludeva al montante, e poi ad indietreggiare e colpire di nuovo.</p><p>Quasi una danza, che pure terminava con il corpetto dell’avversario spesso lacerato, quel tanto che bastava, se fosse stato umano, a lasciarlo a terra e senza difesa.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla muta si mise davanti ad André.</p><p>Estrasse la daga che il fratello teneva alla cintola. La lama più corta era adatta ad un polso più sottile, ad una presa meno efficace di quella d’un uomo.</p><p>Né Renoir né André dissero nulla, intuendo le intenzioni di Carmilla.</p><p>Non aveva senso impedire a lei d’imparare a difendersi, lei che più di altri avrebbe avuto la necessità di saper maneggiare una lama.</p><p> </p><p>La stanzetta divenne così teatro d’un improvvisato addestramento e i tre corpi, di stazza diversa e diversa potenza, ruotavano adesso, all’unisono, nello spazio della cucina che non era più tale, libero dalle suppellettili distrutte dalla furia dei cani del generale.</p><p>Avanzare piano con il piede destro e tendere il braccio, ruotare il polso affinché la lama, attraverso la forza impressa, arrivasse a colpire l’avversario, fendere il corpo dall’alto verso il basso...</p><p>E poi parare i colpi...</p><p>Dall’alto, dal basso e a mezzo busto...</p><p>E poi arretrare quel tanto che sarebbe bastato a far intendere che si era vinti e poi schivare il colpo ed aggirare l’avversario e...</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla ce la l’aveva messa tutta per tener stretta l’impugnatura della piccola arma.</p><p>Renoir osservò il fendente leggero portato dalla sorella verso il corpo del soldato e di contro quello lieve del soldato contro la prima, insinuato appena e la piccola spada che subiva lo smacco d’una torsione trasmessa al braccio e alle dita che s’aprivano mentre l’arma volava via roteando e schiantandosi contro quel che restava intatto dopo il passaggio dei soldati.</p><p>Il vasellame in cocci schizzò via, frantumandosi in mille pezzi, mentre i recipienti di legno si piantarono contro il muro rotolando a terra.</p><p> </p><p>André riprese la posizione eretta e guardò l’altra severo.</p><p><em>Se vuoi imparare...-</em> sembrò dirle solo con lo sguardo – <em>Non possiamo far finta che sia semplice...</em></p><p>Carmilla si prese il polso, massaggiandolo, le faceva male, le lacrime trattenute a stento, mentre pestava un piede a terra e con rabbia s’infilava sotto il tavolo a cercare la daga.</p><p>Anche Renoir sembrò ammettere che solo la rabbia e solo la foga non sarebbero bastate.</p><p>Non sarebbe stato semplice e...</p><p>Si sarebbero fatti ammazzare lui e la sorella.</p><p> </p><p>La spada appoggiata sul tavolo, anche André prese a raccattare i cocci dei piatti andati in frantumi.</p><p>Là sotto, le dita afferrarono la piccola impugnatura della spada, correndo allo sguardo di Carmilla cupo e un poco rassegnato.</p><p>Le sorrise...</p><p>“Mademoiselle...prego...” – disse piano allungandole la spada.</p><p>Annuì Carmilla ricambiando il sorriso: “Merci mon chavalier...”.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto pareva asciugarsi nei gesti che continuarono ad accompagnare i movimenti sinuosi dei corpi che si contrapponevano piano e poi più velocemente, con dolcezza e poi quasi con rabbia, i respiri sollevati allo stridere delle lame che s’incontravano e scivolavano.</p><p>André trattenne la foga eppure sentiva il cuore liberarsi dal peso di non essere arrivato in tempo, di non aver fatto abbastanza. Dopo giorni di forzata immobilità il corpo non aveva perduto il consueto slancio seppure imbrigliato dalla consapevolezza che non poteva forzare più di tanto i fendenti.</p><p>Proprio come lei aveva fatto con lui fin dal primo giorno in cui avevano preso ad allenarsi assieme.</p><p> </p><p>Gli pareva allora che lei fosse lì, la faccia piantata su di lui, i riccioli inanellati e ribelli, il corpo esile e leggero, lieve, che pure sapeva cogliere l’istante esatto per insinuarsi e colpire.</p><p>Tirare di spada non era questione di forza...</p><p>Era intuito e freddezza, arroganza e certezza dei gesti...</p><p>Poi...</p><p>Beh, sì...</p><p> </p><p>La spada volò via un’altra volta e Renoir cacciò un urlo quasi disumano, per essersi fatto fregare dall’altro, tanto che Carmilla quasi gli si rovesciò addosso piantandogli una mano in faccia per tappargli la bocca.</p><p>“Fratello! No! Zitto! Che sennò chissà che penseranno là fuori!”.</p><p> </p><p>Rabbia, dannazione...</p><p>I tre si guardarono e...</p><p>“Vostra madre non riuscirà a credere a come s’è ridotta la vostra casa!” – sentenziò André passandosi una mano tra i capelli, prendendo a guardarsi attorno.</p><p>Una risata scoppiò irrefrenabile e liberatoria…</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla non si perse d’animo: “Se daremo tutta la colpa ai soldati se la prenderà con loro!”.</p><p>Il commento venne accompagnato da un’alzatina di spalle e André e Renoir presero a ridere di nuovo.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Risate grasse e sibilanti accompagnavano le voci che provenivano dalla grande sala dei ricevimenti.</p><p>Adeline era stremata, tutto il santo giorno indaffarata ad organizzare i preparativi per il rientro del generale che aveva avvertito sarebbe arrivato con alcuni ospiti.</p><p>Quello strano individuo, d’Iversay, che non le piaceva assolutamente, la voce impastata di livida follia nel trattare contadini e ribelli e servitù come fossero bestie da marchiare e riportare dentro i recinti dell’ordine e dell’obbedienza.</p><p>E poi...</p><p>Adeline l’aveva avuto il dubbio che quello c’entrasse con la sparizione di Marthe ma la ragazza era diventata muta e non aveva più parlato da quando era tornata.</p><p>Non aveva accusato nessuno, non aveva detto ciò che era accaduto, nemmeno sapesse che le era capitato. S’era compreso alla fine, senza che la poverina lo dicesse, ossia uno sfregio d’ordinaria violenza.</p><p>Tutti in paese s’erano spaventati e tutti avevano avuto il dubbio che la testa non la si sarebbe potuta alzare mai.</p><p> </p><p>Poi c’erano quattro dame, gentildonne imbellettate fino all’inverosimile che di gentile avevano ben poco. Garrule e pretenziose non avevano fatto altro che agitare i ventagli piumati per tutto il tempo, ammorbando l’aria di strani profumi pesanti che però non riuscivano a coprire l’arroganza della pelle oltremodo ricoperta da strati e strati di cerone e cipria e...</p><p> </p><p>Adeline aveva tenuto gli occhi incollati alle sue marinature, alle misture di spezie ed erbe che avrebbero insaporito cosciotti e selvaggina, alla frutta che sobbolliva necessaria a guarnire le torte e i dolci.</p><p>Ordini secchi alle cameriere, strepiti contenuti ai garzoni.</p><p> </p><p>S’era immersa nel suo ruolo per non pensare a quello che aveva avuto coraggio di combinare solo la sera prima. Prima o poi il generale se ne sarebbe accoro…</p><p>L’arsenale...</p><p>Dio, se solo pensava che i fucili e la polvere da sparo e le pallottole adesso giacevano nel vecchio capanno di caccia, quello che suo marito aveva costruito nella foresta per nascondere la cacciagione che poi distribuiva ai paesani, quelli che si vedevano portare via tutto l’indispensabile per sopravvivere…</p><p> </p><p>E i soldati erano stati alla locanda di nuovo e poi Renoir era arrivato di corsa nemmeno mezz’ora prima a dirle che quei dannati erano stati a casa e avevano buttato tutto all’aria ma non avevano trovato né Carmilla né Andrè che avevano avuto il tempo di nascondersi nel pozzo, quello coperto di edera…</p><p>Erano stupidi i soldati ma alla lunga non ci si poteva fidare troppo della stupidità, dato ch’essa può esser persino più dannosa della cattiveria.</p><p> </p><p>“Elias...” – sussurrò Adeline invocando il nome del povero marito, mentre vide un soldato affacciarsi alla cucina, uno di quelli che avevano beneficiato della sontuosa cena della sera precedente – “Aiutami tu!”.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi Adeline, per non ascoltare, per...</p><p> </p><p>Il soldato si piazzò nel mezzo della cucina. Occhi rabbiosi…</p><p>Prese a chiedere lumi sugli spostamenti della servitù nelle ore precedenti.</p><p><em>Non ne so nulla io, penso a stare in cucina io e non chiedetelo a me che sono solo una povera domestica!</em> – fu la piagnucolosa risposta della governante – <em>E secondo me non c’era più nessuno ieri perché sono stata io a mandare via tutti…c’eravate solo voi bifolchi di soldati che vi siete spazzati via l’arrosto e anche le tre crostate che avevo preparato!</em></p><p>Valeva la pena continuare a riversare la responsabilità sui soldatacci ma alla lunga il gioco sarebbe stato scoperto.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline udì la voce Bouillé risuonare dal fondo del corridoio.</p><p>“Notre Dame...” – invocò la donna a voce più alta mentre rimescolava nervosamente le ossa del brodo.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro era là, sguardo sbarrato, bianco in faccia, fronte sudata, una maschera funebre alla luce del candelabro retto dal povero maggiordomo. Il generale aveva fatto a tempo a richiamare i soldatacci, i più fidati, quelli che avevano fatto la guardia al palazzo.</p><p>Nessuna traccia del prigioniero, nessuna traccia della donna ricercata…</p><p>E alla fine quello.</p><p>Non era stata necessaria molta luce per osservare gli spazi vuoti della stanza in fondo al corridoio, quella stanza, quella ch’era ricolma fino a poco tempo prima di baionette e fucili da bastione e polvere da sparo…</p><p> </p><p>Non solo la stanza era vuota ma tutto ciò ch’era stato lasciato, poche armi vecchie e poco efficaci, era stato risistemato con cura. Una specie di firma del ladro ch’evidentemente aveva saputo bene cosa scegliere e cosa fosse inutile e l’aveva dimostrato così, riponendo ciò che non era stato sottratto. L’ordine sapeva di beffa, che chissà quanto tempo doveva aver avuto il colpevole per perpetrare quello scempio.</p><p> </p><p>“Dannazione...” – imprecò l’ufficiale avvicinandosi alle pareti dove stazionavano in bella mostra archibugi e pistole antiche, troppo difficili da utilizzare e per questo sapientemente escluse dalla razzia.</p><p>La mano ferita appesa al collo da una fasciatura, le dita nervosamente aperte e chiuse per evitare che il sangue scoppiasse in testa…</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay dietro all’altro, rimase muto, in contemplazione dello smacco subito.</p><p>L’infastidiva non esser stato messo a conoscenza dell’esistenza della stanza, perché era evidente che il generale non si fidava di lui, non ancora e non abbastanza.</p><p>Ma era anche ferocemente incuriosito dall’identità dell’autore di tale gesto, oltremodo sorprendente ed arrogante, visto che chiunque fosse stato, aveva avuto l’ardire di venire a soffiare i fucili proprio sotto il naso dei soldati...</p><p>Di nuovo lo stesso copione.</p><p>O erano stati quelli, oppure...</p><p> </p><p>I passi del generale risuonarono lungo il corridoio.</p><p>La porta della stanza era chiusa dall’esterno e lui era l’unico ad avere la chiave e c’era solo un altro modo per entrarci dentro e lo conosceva solo lui e...</p><p> </p><p>Un grido quasi animalesco mentre l’ufficiale si portava fuori e scostava il manto di edera e scopriva la seconda porta, quella che di solito era necessario usare per infilare le armi dentro la stanza senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse dall’interno della casa.</p><p>La porta era chiusa ma il lucchetto era diverso.</p><p>La seconda chiave in possesso del padrone non funzionava...</p><p>Il chiavistello saldamente immobile.</p><p>Qualcuno l’aveva...</p><p>“Cambiato!”.</p><p>Tirò il generale come un forsennato per tentare di aprire la porta e d’Iversay lì a guardarlo con sguardo di compatimento alla rabbia così mal incanalata, dispersa, senza che l’altro ammettesse finalmente che qualcuno dentro la sua casa l’aveva tradito. Quella era l’unica strada…</p><p> </p><p>“Maledetti!” – imprecò l’ufficiale livido – “Ve la farò pagare!”.</p><p>La rabbia andava guidata ed usata al meglio...</p><p>D’Iversay trattenne l’uomo con sguardo di disapprovazione mentre l’invitava ad accomodarsi nello studio per discutere il da farsi.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro livido, quasi non respirava più, dimenticandosi della presenza delle ospiti e della cena. Meglio così, Bouillé non sarebbe stato un problema, impegnato com’era a contare i fucili che gli mancavano. Dopo la discussione ci avrebbe pensato lo stesso d’Iversay ad intrattenere le ospiti visto che il conte s’era guadagnato una strana fama, sapientemente spesa nei confronti delle dame che avevano deciso di seguirlo nella sperduta residenza di campagna.</p><p>Finalmente la mente del conte trovava la giusta motivazione per muovere le pedine ed accontentare tutti.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Un’altra stanza, altro mobilio più sobrio ancora del precedente. Alla locanda c’erano tornati lei ed Alain ma l’oste li aveva condotti in un altro locale, nella speranza che i soldati si sarebbero finalmente stancati di girare a vuoto.</p><p> </p><p>Un moccolo ondeggiava agli spifferi che s’infilavano dalle persiane chiuse. Non c’erano vetri alle finestre. Faceva freddo.</p><p>Era terribilmente stanca. Non si poteva restare un giorno di più.</p><p>Accucciata sul pagliericcio rincorreva immagini ed assenze.</p><p>Tutto bruciava e tutto gelava gl’intenti…</p><p>L’inevitabile avvicinamento ad Alain…</p><p>L’inevitabile senso di colpa che non era più nemmeno tale perché stavolta davvero lei aveva tradito André.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>L’hai tradito…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Due volte…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se all’inizio poteva essere stata paura e disperazione…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se all’inizio non eri consapevole di ciò che Alain poteva provare e forse non lo era nemmeno lui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La testa stretta tra le mani, incapace d’ammettere d’aver ricambiato il bacio, l’affondo rozzo dell’altro, in cui lei però era rimasta, senza sottrarsi.</p><p>Feriva la propria debolezza, feriva ancora di più ammettere che mai disperazione avrebbe potuto indurla scivolare fin lì. E se non era stata disperazione allora…</p><p>Perché l’aveva baciato?</p><p>
  <em>Sì, perché tu l’hai baciato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E così hai tradito André.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Devi andartene…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi lasciare questo posto. Da sola…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per quel che dovrai ancora compiere nella vita non avrai necessità d’avere nessuno accanto, né Alain, né nessun altro.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Ancora per poco...Limours sarà invasa da tutta la gente che verrà alla festa...</em> - le parole dell’oste –<em>Quello sarà il momento giusto in cui potrete lasciare il paese…vi confonderete in mezzo agli altri…</em></p><p>Anche Garrat alla fine aveva convenuto che fosse una follia restare lì.</p><p>Troppo pericoloso, troppo vicino erano arrivati i soldati, che forse non avevano colto gli indizi più evidenti della loro presenza, abilmente mascherati dalla connivenza della gente del villaggio.</p><p>Ma qualcuno avrebbe potuto parlare e ritenere più conveniente vendere gli stranieri al generale.</p><p>Non aveva paura per sé.</p><p>
  <em>Devi vendicare André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dovrai solo cogliere il momento giusto, sottrarti all’attenzione di Alani, non sarà facile, e poi…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Una follia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non riuscirai neppure ad avvicinarti al giardino della casa del generale. Ti vedranno e ti ammazzeranno lì, all’istante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che t’importa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi trascinare Alain in questa follia!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una follia!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Eppure…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu potresti amare ancora?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potresti davvero amare Alain?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>Tamburi lontani, ritmi ossessivi che quasi stordivano, a star lì ad immergersi nella sequenza…</p><p>Troppo lontani...</p><p>Parevano marce di guerra, percussioni che scandivano l’avanzata di guerrieri pronti a scagliarsi contro il nemico.</p><p>Il ritmo dava coraggio ed impediva d’ascoltare il cuore battere così forte che sarebbe scoppiato.</p><p>La paura rimbombava nel cuore.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Un’altra stanza, mobilio riassettato alla meglio…</p><p>“Sono i nostri cugini!”.</p><p>Le parole di Carmilla sorpresero André che sollevò il capo, i capelli fradici mentre l’altra aveva preso a lavargli la schiena.</p><p>L’aveva convinto alla fine Carmilla a farsi un bagno caldo, per levarsi di dosso il putridume del cunicolo, oltre a giorni e giorni d’immobilità dentro il capanno della foresta.</p><p>Aveva detto che non ci sarebbe stato nulla di sconveniente e che lei avrebbe girato al largo quel tanto che bastava perché lui s’immergesse. E poi c’era abituata, era lei a fare il bagno a suo fratello sin da quando era piccolo e, a parte i detti accorgimenti, aveva continuato ad aiutarlo anche quando s’era fatto grande.</p><p>Il sorriso malizioso, mentre André si levava di dosso gl’indumenti impolverati.</p><p> </p><p>“I vostri cugini…” – chiese incuriosito.</p><p>“I miei genitori sono originari dell’Irlanda. Quelli che senti sono tamburi scozzesi...conosco gente che gira il paese…sono viandanti, gruppi di musicisti…si guadagnano da vivere suonando e rallegrando le feste. Ma non entrano mai dentro i villaggi, preferiscono accamparsi poco fuori...”.</p><p>Ritmi ossessivi si ripercuotevano nelle orecchie, attutiti appunto dalla distanza...</p><p> </p><p>Il panno caldo scivolava sulla pelle…</p><p>Carmilla si fermò.</p><p>“Questa?” – chiese sfiorando la cicatrice sulla schiena. Non sembrava una ferita di vecchia data.</p><p>“Il ricordo di una disavventura...” – mormorò André socchiudendo gli occhi, ripensando alla corrente furiosa della Senna che li aveva trascinati via, lei che l’aveva beffato, facendogli credere che avrebbe voluto salvarsi e invece...</p><p> </p><p>Si rammentò del filo sottile che si era mantenuto saldo dentro di sé.</p><p>Quel filo che li legava da una vita e che non si era mai spezzato.</p><p> </p><p>Poi c’era stato il rogo della corte, l’immagine feroce ondeggiava nello sguardo, viva e terribile.</p><p>E quel dannato bacio, intravisto in sogno, forse conseguenza beffarda d’una malsana interpretazione delle parole e dei gesti di Alain.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Alain...</em>
</p><p>Forse era vivo, forse lui gli avrebbe detto cosa era realmente accaduto.</p><p>Se fosse riuscito a ritrovarlo…</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>André ammise che non poteva restare un giorno di più. Restare avrebbe significato trascinare quella gente in una repressione spietata se i soldati l’avessero trovato.</p><p>“Mi unirò a loro...” - parole severe, Carmilla sussultò stringendo il panno.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>“Non posso restare ancora...è troppo pericoloso…per tutti...devo andarmene...basterà che mi facciate arrivare fino a quella gente...”.</p><p>Nel silenzio, lo sciacquio calmo dell’acqua, la giovane che andava giù, in ginocchio a sedersi a terra, muta, nell’intento di accusare il colpo e cogliere una via d’uscita.</p><p>“Verrò con te!” – esclamò Carmilla rialzandosi e girando attorno alla tinozza e correndo agli occhi dell’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Il guizzo della via d’uscita ipotizzato da André…</p><p>Carmilla colse lo spunto per uscire allo scoperto.</p><p>“Non puoi lasciarmi qui! Non posso restare...nemmeno io! Hai visto che è accaduto a Marthe?”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo, André fu costretto a sollevare lo sguardo.</p><p>Non era poi stupito più di tanto ma l’assenza gremiva le viscere, l’assenza divorava il respiro.</p><p>Doveva lasciare quel luogo, più in fretta possibile...</p><p> </p><p>“Non voglio essere un peso per te ma non voglio nemmeno che quelli vengano qui un giorno e mi trovino e...” – continuò Carmilla tentando di attirare l’attenzione di André mentre lui la guardava ma pareva nemmeno vederla.</p><p>Le dita serrate, la mascella contratta, lo sguardo tagliente, Carmilla restò lì, in attesa di una risposta.</p><p>Che era evidente che uno come André non avrebbe mai permesso un simile scenario.</p><p> </p><p>“Tua madre...” – obiettò lui.</p><p>“Mia madre mi vuole bene ma sa che in questo paese il mio futuro è segnato!”.</p><p>“Dovrò tornare a Parigi... là dove ho perduto tutte le persone a me più care. Potresti restare delusa...non ho nulla da offrirti...sono un disertore. Se mi troveranno, tutti quelli che mi hanno aiutato non avranno destino migliore del mio. Tua madre non permetterà che tu finisca per stare peggio di come stai qui...ho sentito che i contadini vogliono ribellarsi...se accadrà...”.</p><p>“L’ho sentito anch’io e sarò dalla loro parte ma non mi lascerò prendere come un trofeo da quei dannati soldati del generale...non...”.</p><p> </p><p>La titubanza di André aumentava di pari passo alla disperazione dell’altra.</p><p>Carmilla si accorse di non riuscire a convincere l’uomo che ormai da due settimane aveva imparato a conoscere ed amare e che non avrebbe mai accettato di perdere.</p><p>“André...ho visto che fatichi a vedere le cose, le persone...” – affondò.</p><p> </p><p>La considerazione si piantò come una lama nello sguardo dell’altro.</p><p>“Permettimi di aiutarti allora...se tornerai a Parigi...se dovrai cercare i tuoi amici...”.</p><p>“Non ho più nessuno Carmilla...lo vuoi capire!” – ruggì André.</p><p>“Lo so...e…non è vero! Non è vero che non hai nessuno! Non pensi che io potrei esserti d’aiuto? Come farai a...”.</p><p>La pietà, ecco cosa si sarebbe dipanata tra Andrè e l’altra.</p><p> </p><p>André negò.</p><p>Non la voleva la pietà, né per sé, né riservarla ad altri, che solo quella dal cuore gli sarebbe sgorgata.</p><p>Solo pietà...</p><p> </p><p>Solo pietà…</p><p>Anche la pietà muove i sentimenti. Non c’era tempo per disquisire su altro…</p><p>Lasciare Carmilla in quel dannato paese…</p><p>Se Bouillé s’era spinto a dare alle fiamme un intero quartiere di Parigi per scovare un’avversaria a cui aveva giurato vendetta, chissà che avrebbe fatto se avesse scoperto che la sua governante aveva aiutato un prigioniero a nascondersi e poi aveva avuto la brillante idea – chissà come poi – di sottrarre armi e fucili dalla stessa casa dove aveva lavorato da una vita.</p><p>Un brivido di freddo lo percorse. Le strade erano entrambe rischiose ma lasciare Carmilla in quel luogo sarebbe equivalso a lasciarla nelle mani di aguzzini senza pietà.</p><p> </p><p>“Se tua madre sarà d’accordo...” – sussurrò rassegnato.</p><p>Lo sguardo s’abbassò. Prendere tempo, l’unica soluzione.</p><p>“Va bene...” – la voce dell’altra uscì a stento, la piccola concessione a denti stretti era quanto di più potesse sperare.</p><p>Una piccola breccia s’era aperta nella mente dell’altro, nella mente prima che nel cuore.</p><p>Andava bene così, l’uomo che aveva conosciuto era stato costretto a chiudere il cuore in un forziere perché quel cuore era stato straziato e allora lui poteva ascoltare solo la mente, a farsi guidare, prima che tornare ad ascoltare il cuore ed il suo battito.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla si permise di avvicinarsi e...</p><p>André si ritrovò le braccia dell’altra al collo, stretto, chiuso in un abbraccio sincero e morbido.</p><p>Il corpo straziato dall’assenza, dalla lontananza, dal vuoto, sussultò, mosso dall’onda del contatto, inciso dall’altra esistenza tesa quanto la sua, nonostante tutto, al desiderio di sopravvivere.</p><p> </p><p>La stretta si slacciò un poco, le mani corsero a scostare la frangia umida, le dita scivolarono sull’altra cicatrice, quella sì decisamente rimarginata e liscia.</p><p>“Mi dovrai raccontare anche di questa...” – sussurrò Carmilla tenendo lo sguardo fisso mentre André si permise di lasciarsi guardare senza scostare il proprio.</p><p> </p><p>Un istante, chiuse gli occhi, la bocca lievemente dischiusa…</p><p>L’ascoltò accarezzata, prima dalle dita bagnate di Carmilla, poi dalle labbra che si posarono piano e restarono lì, lievi, la lingua timida alla scoperta della bocca dell’altro.</p><p>Gli occhi rimasero chiusi, André era immobile mentre assaggiava il tocco leggero di labbra inesperte eppure avide.</p><p>Un altro bacio, diverso, non un bacio di rabbia, quello che lui le aveva rovesciato addosso per spaventare e allontanare e distogliere dalla follia d’amare uno come lui, che non avrebbe mai amato nessuno.</p><p> </p><p>Nel fondo del ventre il sollievo d’essere abbracciato di nuovo, accolto, creduto, amato lo stesso, anche nella pazzia, nella solitudine, nell’abbandono.</p><p>Lui forse era ancora vivo e voleva vivere...</p><p>Le mani si sollevarono dall’acqua e strinsero le braccia della giovane, aggrappandosi e chiudendo poi il corpo in un abbraccio, e lei si lasciò abbracciare e chiudere, cogliendo l’affondo della bocca che adesso era libera di ghermire la bocca e prenderla e sollevare il ventre in una contrazione impetuosa mai provata.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita della giovane si mossero allora tra i capelli per scostarli ancora di più e la bocca prese a lasciare tocchi furtivi sulla guancia, lo zigomo, l’arcata dell’occhio, la cicatrice.</p><p>Ed essa prese a pulsare allora, animata dal ricordo gelido della notte, di quello altrettanto tagliente della lama che aveva solcato il viso.</p><p> </p><p>Follia…</p><p>
  <em>Che stai facendo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Così tradisci lei…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La pazzia si sollevò, corse lungo la schiena, le dita strinsero ancora di più le braccia esili per forzarle a staccarsi.</p><p>“No!”.</p><p>Non pareva nemmeno voce umana quella che sgorgò dalla gola, mentre Andrè ricacciava indietro l’altra, piano, ch’era fradicia. Carmilla s’appoggiò alla sponda del tino, si sollevò, incredula, ritraendosi e guardando il corpo sollevarsi dall’acqua veloce, teso, imponente nel movimento d’uscire.</p><p>I muscoli dei lombi e del torso brillarono lucidi al danzare delle braci nel camino per poi scomparire rapidamente avvolti dal telo, i passi pesanti e straziati misero una nuova distanza per impedire di cedere altro terreno.</p><p> </p><p>L’immagine un poco sfocata…</p><p>Oscar in piedi al lato del letto.</p><p>L’osservava, lui disteso ad ascoltare la ferita riverberare battiti lancinanti e continui alla testa…</p><p>Ciò che le aveva detto…</p><p>Era felice che non fosse accaduto a lei.</p><p>
  <em>Lei…</em>
</p><p>Dio, come avrebbe fatto a dimenticarla se ogni parte di sé era lei, loro, assieme, anche quando non si amavano?</p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltò le mani scivolargli addosso, le mani di lei e poi la bocca e i capelli che ondeggiavano ritmando il lento incedere delle vibrazioni tenue ed orgasmiche del ventre, sollevando il sangue e gonfiando i sensi di pura estasi che implodeva all’interno, rimescolandosi a carezze intense ed altrettanto piene, per poi riversarsi sull’altra e colmarla dell’essenza di sé…</p><p>
  <em>L’ami ancora…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ogni istante che passa l’ami di più…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ogni istante che trascorre allontanandoti dall’ultimo istante in cui l’hai avuta tra le braccia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ogni istante l’ami di più.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come farai?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come farai a donare ad altri solo la tua disperazione, solo il tuo dannato ricordo assieme a lei?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ore piegate all’oblio della notte rivolte alla ricerca d’una spiegazione.</p><p>Ciascuno voleva la propria ed in essa si riponeva la decisione sul futuro da farsi.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo era seduto alla poltrona, le gambe un poco aperte, rilassato, lo sguardo buio a fissare il candelabro appoggiato sul tavolo.</p><p>Nessun’altra fonte di luce…</p><p>Un tavolino basso davanti a sé, una brocca trasparente, riempita per metà da liquido verde scuro, insolitamente tiepido, accanto alla zuccheriera d’argento massiccio.</p><p> </p><p>Cinque bicchieri in cui s’intravedeva lo stesso liquido verde chiaro.</p><p>In un piatto, piccole foglie asciutte arrotolate, strane inflorescenze secche...</p><p>L’aria era piena, colma d’aroma dolciastro e tondo, acre per chi non l’avesse mai assaggiato.</p><p>Alle spalle, occultati dalle tende del baldacchino che sormontava il letto, ondeggiavano corpi, respiri quasi trattenuti, fruscii di stoffe, tiepidi accenni di risatine, effluvi un poco sgradevoli...</p><p> </p><p>Lo spettacolo procurato dal conte quella notte si sarebbe tenuto in quella stanza, tiepida ed accogliente, che dame di alto lignaggio come quelle che avevano accolto l’invito a trascorrere qualche giorno fuori città, lontano dalla reggia, dai suoi fasti e dalle bigotte usanze, non potevano essere trascinate in giro per il paese, in cerca dei divertimenti promessi, col rischio d’infangarsi e infreddolirsi.</p><p>Era necessario offrire un ambiente raffinato e raccolto, degno dei ritrovi più in voga dei più oscuri meandri di Parigi, dove era certo che i più innominabili desideri sarebbero stati appagati, evitando che il giorno dopo i nomi dei protagonisti fossero sulla bocca di tutti, soprattutto tutti coloro che ambivano a frequentare la reggia e con essa l’altera e soffocante compagine che attorniava la famiglia reale.</p><p>La curiosità aveva fatto il resto.</p><p>Nessun addestramento, solo giovani corpi un poco acerbi, appena avviati ai piaceri della carne, quel tanto che bastava per soddisfare gl’istinti più beceri...</p><p> </p><p>Gl’intenti si annodavano l’uno all’altro come trama che rivela il disegno finale, finalmente più chiaro. Un disegno ampio però, molto più ampio di quello che il Conte d’Iversay aveva bonariamente contestato alle intenzioni del Generale Bouillé.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Non era il caso di muovere una rappresaglia contro i contadini del paese – </em>aveva suggerito il nobile, tentando di rabbonire l’ira dell’ufficiale attraverso un’esposizione succinta ma convincente delle proprie intenzioni.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale avrebbe voluto radunare i soldati, rovesciarli sul paese, scovare le armi trafugate buttando giù le porte, casa per casa, tirando fuori i paesani uno ad uno, per i capelli se necessario, e poi dar fuoco a tutto, che se qualcuno si nascondeva dentro avrebbe fatto la fine del topo in trappola.</p><p>Espediente che si era rivelato inutile già una volta aveva sentenziato d’Iversay tentando di mantenere la calma e senza dare ad intendere che le idee dell’altro erano davvero eccessivamente rozze e poco utili.</p><p>Aveva semplicemente rilevato, d’Iversay, che avrebbe fatto un ultimo tentativo, radunando quelli che silenziosamente aveva istruito ad andare in paese, in quei giorni, per raccogliere le informazioni necessarie a stanare gli stranieri.</p><p>Che ormai di stranieri a Limours ce n’erano fin troppi – aveva obiettato Bouillé stizzito – e in più le informazioni raccolte avevano portato ad altri buchi nell’acqua.</p><p> </p><p>Ne conveniva d’Iversay, tuttavia...</p><p>C’era il particolare di quella dannata porta, di cui nessuno conosceva l’esistenza.</p><p>Il generale era sicuro di non aver mai rivelato a nessuno l’esistenza delle armi. Solo in passato se n’era vantato, con qualche ufficiale suo conoscente…</p><p>Non gli venne in mente a Bouillé che tra questi c’era Jarjayes…</p><p> </p><p>Era notte fonda. Ci avevano messo un po’ i soldati a tornare con il loro prezioso carico.</p><p>Due persone erano di fronte al conte, nella stanza tiepida e scura, poco distanti dal groviglio di meduse che attendevano le prede. Risatine, tintinnare di calici…</p><p>Le prese erano immobili, lepri prese in trappola. C’era solo da stendere la mano, offrire una carezza e poi scannarle non appena quelle avessero accennato a fidarsi.</p><p> </p><p>La prima <em>lepre</em> se ne stava ad occhi bassi, mani giunte, capelli raccolti, scialle sulle spalle, il vestito un poco sgualcito, a piedi scalzi.</p><p>Le era stato detto di non uscire.</p><p>Aveva paura Marthe Rolandié, non aveva rivelato nulla, le era stato detto che se avesse parlato sarebbero tornati a prenderla. Se avesse parlato, la sua famiglia avrebbe ricevuto lo stesso trattamento ch’era stato riservato a lei.</p><p>Non aveva parlato Marthe Rolandié ma i soldati erano venuti a prenderla lo stesso. S’era solo azzardata ad uscire a prendere l’acqua al pozzo, al buio, pensando che nessuno l’avrebbe vista e invece gli aguzzini avevano visto lei e lei era rimasta lì, muta, senza un respiro, senza cacciare un grido.</p><p>Se l’erano portata via così, in silenzio, nella notte.</p><p> </p><p>I soldati avevano faticato solo un poco, s’era dimenata l’altra che nel fondo del cuore lo sentiva che forse non sarebbe tornata più.</p><p>Così quelli l’avevano afferrata anche per i piedi e le scarpe erano sgusciate via, gettate nel pozzo.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro lento, lo sguardo assente…</p><p>L’altra <em>lepre</em>, il soldatino Ermieé Maurice, mascella contratta e respiro basso, anzi quasi assente, impettito e serio, le braccia lungo i fianchi, sull’attenti, anche se non indossava la consueta uniforme.</p><p> </p><p>“Vorreste ripetere ciò che avete già raccontato...” – esordì d’Iversay guardando il giovane.</p><p>La voce uscì senza particolari timbri, mentre d’Iversay annodava i fili della scena e dei protagonisti della storia.</p><p>“Quella sera…ero di guardia al prigioniero, poi la governante mi ha offerto la cena. Ho mangiato, bevuto e…”.</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay si allungò, allungando un bicchiere al giovane.</p><p>“Servitevi pure...non abbiate paura...siamo tra amici...”.</p><p>Il giovane era titubante, alla fine bevve avidamente dal bicchiere. Una smorfia gli corse sul viso...</p><p>“Perdonate...dimentico sempre di suggerire l’aggiunta di zucchero...” – sibilò d’Iversay porgendo il piattino.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra giovane, lì accanto, aveva preso ad osservare i gesti del conte.</p><p>D’Iversay allungò un bicchiere anche a lei.</p><p>La ragione della reciproca presenza si perse, annegata nel torpore che prese a lievitare morbido, allargandosi dallo stomaco fino a colmare le dita e i muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe e a fugare ogni remora a parlare.</p><p> </p><p>Ermieé Maurice riprese, passandosi il palmo sulla bocca: “Io so di aver visto una giovane...mi pareva una fata...”.</p><p>D’Iversay masticò amaro, quella storia l’aveva già sentita. La mano fece cenno di proseguire.</p><p>“Era bella...mi si è avvicinata...ma forse avevo bevuto troppo…poi è sparita e io ricordo solo...”.</p><p>“Avanti...”.</p><p>“Ecco, ho dato di stomaco e Adeline mi ha aiutato...mi ha preparato un’altra bevanda...quella che voi chiamate...come...”.</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay aguzzò la vista sporgendosi verso il giovane. Si alzò e prese a camminare attorno alla ragazza.</p><p>“Caffè...sì...ecco...mi ha preparato un buon caffè...” – continuò il soldati – “E mi ha dato lo zucchero...come avete fatto voi...monsieur...io non so altro. Alla mattina il prigioniero non c’era più...e sì che Adeline mi aveva fatto persino chiudere la porta prima di andare a mangiare...che tanto il prigioniero era mezzo morto e non sarebbe riuscito a fare un passo...”.</p><p>La voce aveva preso ad impastarsi adesso mentre il giovane si vide allungare un altro bicchiere...</p><p>“No...monsieur...grazie...”.</p><p>“E’ maleducazione non accettare ciò che viene offerto con tanta generosità dalle nostre ospiti!” – digrignò il conte seccato.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro sgranò gli occhi…</p><p>Risatine alle spalle…</p><p>S’accorse infine c’erano effettivamente altre persone nella stanza, nell’ombra, ma gli occhi avevano appena avuto il tempo di adattarsi all’oscurità che subito un altro velo era sceso ad annebbiare i sensi e la vista e persino i suoni ora parevano aggirarsi come tenui sussurri che l’attorniavano.</p><p>Un altro bicchiere...</p><p> </p><p>“E dimmi...un’altra volta...com’era questa fata così...”.</p><p>“Graziosa, monsieur!”.</p><p>“Graziosa…”.</p><p>“Oh era bellissima...aveva occhi azzurro chiaro, come i fiordalisi che fioriscono nei campi d’estate o no…oh…no…meglio i fiori di lino…e i capelli...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Sentiamo...” – proseguì d’Iversay appoggiando la mano sul collo della giovane, affondando il viso nell’incavo del collo, mordendo piano il lobo dell’orecchio. La mano sulla spalla spinse giù la spallina del vestito, lo scialle cadde a terra...</p><p>“Aveva i capelli rossi...” – sussurrò il giovane soldato – “Rosso fuoco...la pelle chiara...”.</p><p>“Incantevole…” – sussurrò d’Iversay.</p><p> </p><p>Marthe era già perduta mentre le voci le giungevano lontano, persino la propria, quando l’uomo invitò lei a proseguire.</p><p>“Marthe?” – bisbigliò il conte all’orecchio della ragazza – “Tu per caso conosci una giovane che assomiglia alla descrizione del nostro giovane e sprovveduto soldato?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra deglutì. Faticava a parlare.</p><p>La voce, la voce usciva lenta...</p><p>“Ce ne sono diverse...” – obiettò pensando bastasse.</p><p>“Diverse sì ma a me ne interessa una...dovrebbe avere la tua età...potrebbe essere una delle tue amiche...”.</p><p>Le mani abbrancarono le spalline del vestito e le tirarono giù. L’altra si riebbe un istante e tentò d’indietreggiare, l’aria era satura d’impalpabile fumo e i sensi rimasero sospesi anch’essi, come se braccia e gambe fossero state legate strette.</p><p> </p><p>“Io...” – il respiro intervallato dalla fame d’aria.</p><p>Negli occhi le ombre s’ingigantivano e s’innalzavano mentre il senso del tiepido e poi del freddo presero a scivolare lungo il corpo, i muscoli immobili, di nuovo prigionieri...</p><p>“Non le conosco tutte...” – si contrasse mentre si sentiva trascinata via e sollevata e poi cacciata giù e...</p><p> </p><p>“Chi le conosce allora?!” – gridò l’uomo strappando con rabbia i lacci del vestito e poi il corpetto e la camicia e cacciando la faccia sul ventre dell’altra, mordendo quasi la pelle, tanto che la giovane gridò a sua volta senza rivelare nomi, iniziando a piangere...</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay si sollevò un poco, ebbro e furioso...</p><p>“Signore...servitevi pure...” – digrignò quasi fosse divenuto bestia feroce.</p><p>Capobranco che azzanna la preda più grossa e lascia ai membri del gruppo la meno interessante per lui, ma appetibile per le arpie che si mossero veloci, quasi fossero state costrette a trattenersi per non cedere alla follia di gettarsi per prime sulla carne.</p><p> </p><p>Le risate crebbero seppure imbrigliate dalla foga.</p><p>Corpi sgraziati si sollevarono mentre l’aria prese a roteare avviluppandosi attorno al corpo del giovane soldato ch’era rimasto immobile, stordito dall’incedere del liquido dentro i muscoli.</p><p>Si ritrovò avvolto da mani avide che s’attaccarono alla stoffa della giacca strappando i bottoni, insinuandosi a liberarlo dagli indumenti.</p><p>“No...”.</p><p> </p><p>Sussultò dalle labbra la tiepida negazione, cancellata all’istante da bocche avide che presero a colmare la bocca insinuandosi e ghermendo l’umore della gola.</p><p>“No!” – tentò di sottrarsi ancora più deciso ma le forze erano succhiate via dalle forze che s’impennavano e strattonavano i muscoli e s’impadronivano della carne immobile e molle...</p><p>Il velo chiaro e dolciastro calò addosso come manto pesante che rendeva incapaci di respirare ed opporsi.</p><p> </p><p>Poche parole, mentre la carne subiva l’ennesima disfatta...</p><p>“Antoine...” – sibilò piangendo Marthe mentre percepiva nette e taglienti le spinte dell’uomo che laceravano di nuovo la carne e violavano di nuovo l’essenza.</p><p>“Antoine Belleville...” – continuò mentre l’altro le teneva le mani in alto strette e voleva che quella lo guardasse e lo capisse che se voleva lui poteva prendersi tutto, divertendosi magari, e che i soldati li avrebbe tenuti in serbo alla fine, quando avesse scovato chi era quella giovane e chi era stato a prendersi gioco di loro per ben due volte.</p><p> </p><p>Una sorta di Santa Inquisizione interpretata di persona.</p><p>“Chi è?” – chiese l’uomo mentre la bocca schiumava e i muscoli erano tesi ad incidere la carne dell’altra.</p><p>Solo quel nome era venuto in mente a Marthe Rolandié, quello del giovane che filava dietro a tutte le ragazze del paese. Quello dell’altra, dell’amica, di Carmilla, rimase intrappolato nella gola, imprigionato nel patto di amicizia a cui la giovane si aggrappò disperatamente, sperando di regalare un ultimo sussulto di tempo, all’altra, perché l’altra si salvasse.</p><p>“Un ragazzo del villaggio...lui...le...co...no...sce...” – un respiro, l’ultimo, soffocato...</p><p>“Che sia una strega o una fata non fa differenza...le streghe si mandano al rogo!” – ruggì d’Iversay gridando, liberando l’orgasmo nel ventre dell’altra – “E anche le fate non fanno eccezione per me!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il fremito accompagnato dal rauco rantolo diluito fino al silenzio.</p><p>Il respiro più fondo...</p><p>La mano lasciò le mani e sfilò il coltello dalla cintola.</p><p>Un grido, l’ultimo, mentre la lama livida si sollevava di poco e poi scivolava leggera a recidere la gola, taglio netto e lieve, senza clamore.</p><p> </p><p>Solo il tempo di riprendere il respiro, nell’angolo buio della stanza...</p><p>Solo il tempo di ascoltare il ritmato mugolio che s’innalzava dall’alcova poco dietro di sé, altrettanto buio, dove le streghe, altre streghe, interpretavano nuovi riti di vorace ammaestramento, il corpo del giovane tenuto fermo e stretto ed esplorato, pelle a pelle, a turno, satanico incedere che si nutriva di odori, gemiti, umori indotti a riversarsi sui corpi e poi assaggiati come linfa macabra di nuova vita...</p><p> </p><p>Solo il tempo d’un sorriso cinico, mentre d’Iversay si rivestiva veloce, guardando gli occhi sbarrati e freddi della giovane vittima, impercettibilmente velati di mortale terrore, che giaceva a terra in una pozza di sangue scuro che s’allargava.</p><p> </p><p>Tre passi...</p><p>Lo sguardo soddisfatto al groviglio di corpi sudati, avvinghiati, nervosi e sadici, pronti a contendersi ciascuno la parte migliore della rappresentazione che si scioglieva davanti agli occhi, stretta tra le dita, sollevata e poi ricacciata giù...</p><p> </p><p>“Morfort!” – gridò d’Iversay lasciando la stanza.</p><p>Il soldato comparve sul fondo del corridoio.</p><p>Due ordini lo attendevano: far sparire il corpo della giovane contadina e trovare tale Antoine Belleville. Glielo dovevano portare subito.</p><p>Era lui che D’Iversay avrebbe consegnato a Bouillé, che tutti i pezzi cominciavano a combaciare e se D’Iversay ci aveva visto giusto...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>30 agosto 1789, Limours, domenica, mattino…</em>
</p><p>La processione era silenziosa e composta e discreta.</p><p>Alain non s’immaginava di ritrovarsi davanti i volti di quelli che aveva incrociato in paese durante le fugaci incursioni per controllare dove se ne andavano a fare disastri i soldati di Bouillè.</p><p>Adesso gli pareva di conoscerli tutti quei dannati paesani, che tutti parevano conoscere lui e annuivano quando lo incontravano, per ringraziarlo, in silenzio.</p><p>Nessun grido, nessuna imprecazione, nulla...</p><p> </p><p>Facce scure, contratte.</p><p>Bisbigli tirati come gli sguardi che i più si lanciavano e nelle mani il dubbio che quello che stavano facendo non sarebbe servito a nulla, se non a togliere di mezzo i cani del generale. Che poi ne sarebbero arrivati altri, forse ancora peggiori di quelli.</p><p> </p><p>Apprese che la giovane ch’era sparita la prima volta e che era tornata, straziata nell’anima e nella carne, era scomparsa di nuovo, nella nebbia come fosse stata portata via da creature mostruose della foresta.</p><p>La famiglia di nuovo nella disperazione.</p><p>La certezza, adesso, che i soldati avevano davvero alzato il tiro.</p><p> </p><p>Quante volte l’avevano ordinato anche a lui, durante le ronde notturne, di entrare in qualche casa, magari quelle che ospitavano riunioni segrete di ribelli.</p><p> </p><p>Porte buttate giù, grida, baionette piantate in faccia, colpi secchi per immobilizzare i malcapitati…</p><p><em>Lei </em>stessa gliel’aveva ordinato quando ancora si sperava d’arginare la Storia che cambiava, le ribellioni che covavano nascoste nella melma di Parigi.</p><p>Ecco perché <em>lei</em> aveva detto che i soldati avevano alzato il tiro. Non si limitavano più a chiedere, ad alzare la voce, a perquisire locande e...</p><p>Dio...</p><p>Che i contadini sparissero così, nel bel mezzo della notte, non era possibile.</p><p>Alain non credeva alle creature mostruose che abitavano nella foresta, ma a quelli che avevano il demonio nel cuore…</p><p> </p><p>“Sono stati anche da Adeline!”.</p><p>Il tono basso non gl’impedì di raccogliere la notizia.</p><p>Alain si avvicinò e chiese con gli occhi.</p><p>“Il ragazzo sa il fatto suo e li ha mandati via!”.</p><p>“Il ragazzo?”.</p><p>“Renoir, l’altro figlio di Adeline...quelli non scherzano ma lui è stato più convincente...”.</p><p> </p><p>D’istinto Alain si azzardò: “E la figlia?”.</p><p>“Non l’hanno trovata...si è nascosta in tempo pare...ma così non si può andare avanti...”.</p><p>Sempre lo stesso commento...</p><p>Alain si chiese perché i soldati avessero preso di mira la casa della governante del generale Bouillé: che sospettassero qualcosa...</p><p>“Secondo me cercano qualcuno...”.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro sussurro...</p><p>
  <em>Qualcuno, chi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non si può andare avanti così...dobbiamo andarcene...</em>
</p><p>Alain convenne che doveva avvenire al più presto. Il giorno dopo al massimo.</p><p>Sì, Oscar aveva ragione, quelli stavano giocando come il gatto con il topo e qualcuno che avrebbe avuto troppa paura o troppa acredine per non tradirli, prima o poi, i soldati l’avrebbero trovato.</p><p>I paesani volevano reagire e lui glielo avrebbe insegnato, per quel che sarebbe stato possibile, ad armare un fucile, a prendere la mira, a...</p><p>Ma non si poteva stare lì…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>E lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>La bocca, la bocca s’era schiusa, lei l’aveva baciato, lui non aveva dovuto chiedere nulla.</p><p>Se fosse accaduto, se lui fosse riuscito ad amarla, ognuno ama in modo diverso, lui era diverso…</p><p>
  <em>Non sei André, non lo sarai mai!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma puoi essere per lei ciò che lei vuole. La lascerai scegliere…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non la lascerai per nulla al mondo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Prendete la mira, leggermente più alta...”.</p><p>Di lepri ormai non ce n’erano più là attorno, considerato che, seppure pochi, diversi colpi erano stati sparati dai meno esperti, tanto per apprendere che forse si poteva anche centrare l’avversario, con una buona mira, ma poi ci si sarebbe ritrovati sbattuti a terra dal rinculo del fucile.</p><p>Persino di quello doveva preoccuparsi e per qualche istante il sangue s’immobilizzò mentre ripensava ai dubbi del comandante.</p><p>Anche loro due li stavano usando quei poveracci, malcapitati, dimenticati da tutti.</p><p>Lui voleva vendicarsi del generale e aveva cacciato sé stesso e lei quelli in un’impresa disperata.</p><p>
  <em>Lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se l’avesse perduta…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio della foresta...</p><p> “Vi ringrazio per quello che state facendo...”.</p><p>Le parole uscirono sincere ma contratte.</p><p>Volti erano bruciati dal sole del lavoro nei campi, mani annerite dalla terra che non se ne sarebbe mai andata dai tagli scuri che solcavano i palmi. Alcuni avevano le dita talmente contorte e nodose che faticavano ad entrare nel grilletto.</p><p>Dio, non sarebbe stato facile insegnare ad un contadino ad usare un fucile e non certo per colpire un fagiano o una lepre...</p><p>Chissà se quella gente sarebbe andata fino in fondo quando si sarebbe trovata davanti i soldati del generale, uomini in carne e ossa...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Colpisci!”.</p><p>Il fantoccetto di pezza si piegò silenzioso al debole fendente, inferto col lungo bastone di saggina, leggero e flessuoso. Carmilla infierì sul corpo morbido mentre Renoir dietro di lei l’incitava a non arretrare...</p><p>André era seduto a terra, poco lontano. Chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>“E’ una pazzia...” – sussurrò tra sé e sé a denti stretti.</p><p>Dio, si sentiva così stanco e...</p><p>Sperò di dormire, se lo impose, perché non si rassegnava a non vederla più, a non ascoltarla, e negli ultimi tempi solo lì potevano incontrarsi, solo lì poteva assaggiare il corpo lambito piano, evanescente, nel sonno, anche se era difficile guidare i sogni, ma lui ci provava sempre, sempre...</p><p> </p><p>Le orme lasciate sulla sabbia bagnata, così si sentì, e la sentì, assieme, mentre camminavano l’uno accanto all’altra, anche se non riusciva a vederla, ma sapeva che era lei.</p><p>Il sole alto splendeva e tutto era calmo, il vento tra i capelli...</p><p> </p><p>Cercò la sua mano, cercò di stringerla, il sogno non può colmare l’assenza del corpo, la sua consistenza, liscia, morbida, piena, tiepida e André non trovò nulla d’afferrare, se non che poi la vide, qualche passo avanti a sé, la sua figura avvolta in una specie di manto bianco quasi trasparente, le forme dolci del corpo che aveva appena iniziato a conoscere e che per tutta la vita aveva solo immaginato e colmato con l’immaginazione.</p><p>Il suo sorriso lieve e la mano allungata verso di sé...</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si spalancarono ansiosi di ritrovare il viso, le mani si mossero appena nel tentativo d’afferrare la mano di lei, che lei era già svanita, dissolta, risucchiata nella dimensione onirica e beffarda dell’esistenza umana, quella che non si può controllare, quella che t’illude e che scava ancora di più l’amarezza dell’assenza e della perdita definitiva.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò la faccia di Carmilla che lo guardava.</p><p>“Vado fuori...”.</p><p>“Cosa?” – balbettò lui recuperando il respiro.</p><p> </p><p>Le ombre nella stanza erano mutate allungandosi, si accorse che era ormai pomeriggio.</p><p>“Devo andare fuori...devo trovare della lavanda...”.</p><p>“Sei impazzita? Non hai visto che è accaduto ieri sera?” – obiettò André sollevandosi.</p><p>“Al capanno i soldati non sanno arrivarci, io sì. I cespugli sono lì intorno...farò presto. Quella che avevo raccolto l’ho già usata tutta e me ne serve dell’altra per confezionare un mazzo di fiori...”.</p><p>“Carmilla...non dire...”.</p><p>L’indice a chiudere le labbra.</p><p>
  <em>Sciocchezze...</em>
</p><p>La parola morì sulle labbra.</p><p> </p><p>“Renoir e mia madre saranno là...non sarò sola...tu riposati. Le parlerò dei cugini e le chiederò di lasciarmi venire con te...”.</p><p>Da lontano i ritmi ossessivi erano sempre lì, alla medesima distanza del giorno prima.</p><p>Ecco perché Carmilla aveva deciso d’uscire. Voleva cercare la madre, voleva ottenere il suo consenso alla follia che stava per compiere.</p><p> </p><p>“E poi ormai il villaggio è pieno di gente, stranieri, contadini dei paesi vicini...c’è una tale confusione là fuori che nessuno mi riconoscerebbe, nemmeno se passassi ad una tesa di distanza...”.</p><p>L’indice era fermo alle labbra...</p><p>André ascoltò il dito premere leggermente contro di esse e chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>“Torno presto...”.</p><p>Era stanco, voleva riacciuffare gli ultimi brandelli del sogno impazzito...</p><p>I muscoli si contrassero al pensiero che sarebbe rimasto solo. Lo voleva ed al tempo stesso sembrava non avere più la forza di bastare a sé stesso.</p><p>
  <em>Così la tradisci…</em>
</p><p>L’ultimo brandello di colpa…</p><p>Tenere in vita <em>lei,</em> solo attraverso la colpa di voler vivere…</p><p> </p><p>Fuori c’era davvero una moltitudine di visi sconosciuti o meno. Alcuni Carmilla li aveva incrociati andando a vendere lavanda nei paesi vicini, oppure alle processioni per la Pasqua.</p><p>Altri...</p><p>Lo sguardo sgranato, atterrito…</p><p> </p><p>“Brutti stupidi!!” – sibilò tra i denti Carmilla, alla vista di Antoine Belleville appollaiato poco fuori la casa.</p><p>L’istinto di proteggere chi ci abitava dentro. La giovane afferrò il bastone di saggina, appoggiato al muro di fuori e prese a sollevarlo e a rotearlo in aria.</p><p>“Vigliacchi e stupidi!” – prese a gridare correndo verso gli altri.</p><p> </p><p>André la sentì, s’alzò in fretta e furia per vedere che stava accadendo.</p><p>S’affacciò alla finestra che dava sulla strada, un istante, la vista colse il movimento scomposto di quelli che per lui erano estranei.</p><p>Gli sguardi di quelli scorsero lui…</p><p>Un istante…</p><p>S’irrigidì André, si scostò, intuendo che a breve la sua presenza sarebbe stata scoperta, anzi forse era già accaduto e non v’era più certezza sul tempo che avrebbe avuto a disposizione per schivare una nuova visita dei soldati. Non c’era più tempo...</p><p> </p><p>“Scemi!” – gridò Carmilla agitando il bastone – “Che vi prende? Perché adesso vi siete messi a spiare la mia casa? Che volete da me? Non vi è bastata la lezione che vi siete presi l’altro giorno!!”.</p><p>Urlò contro i giovani, uno le rispose, tra il divertito e l’arrogante, la contestazione che raggelò il sangue: “E’ quello il tuo fidanzato allora?! E perché lo tieni nascosto?”.</p><p> </p><p>Il fendente tagliò l’aria mentre la saggina sibilava dal basso frustando il polpaccio del più forsennato. Anche se i genitori di quei tre idioti erano dalla stessa parte dei paesani ribelli, non c’era modo di controllare la smania arrogante dei figli imbecilli.</p><p> </p><p>Antoine Belleville fece un salto all’indietro e poi un altro perché l’altra non s’era fermata e l’avrebbe colpito ancora se lui non avesse preso a correre per scappare.</p><p>“Non fatevi più vedere davanti alla mia casa!!”.</p><p>Non poté gridare quell’ordine Carmilla, che la gola s’era chiusa, mentre tentava di ricacciare in gola le lacrime. Non poteva corrergli dietro, non poteva correre il rischio d’essere notata, che se i soldati erano già venuti in casa due volte era certa che ci sarebbero tornati una terza.</p><p>Non c’era più tempo...</p><p>“Questa me la paghi Carmilla, ricordatelo!” – gridò da lontano Antoine Belleville.</p><p>“Vai al diavolo stupido!” – rispose quella di rimando a denti stretti.</p><p> </p><p>Correva Antoine Belleville e rideva strambo mentre prendeva fiato e scrutava severo i suoi compagni di malestri.</p><p>“Senti Antoine, ma quello che abbiamo visto nella casa di Carmilla era il tizio dell’altro giorno? Quello che si è messo in mezzo quando stavamo parlando con lei e le altre?”.</p><p>“Non lo so!” – rispose l’altro con aria perplessa – “Non sono riuscito a vederlo bene...non mi pareva fosse la stessa persona...”.</p><p>“E da quando la famiglia di Carmilla ospita gente in casa...non l’ho mai vista la madre lasciare sola la figlia con un uomo...non è…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Non è da persone per bene!” – sibilò Antoine Belleville colto da un moto d’insana gelosia. Gli bruciava che qualcuno l’avesse preceduto e si fosse preso quello che lui riteneva ormai di diritto una sua proprietà. La ragazza più bella e ribelle del paese, figlia e sorella di gente che aveva lavorato e lavorava in casa del generale.</p><p>Che avrebbe dato lui per ammantarsi della nomea di colui che in un sol colpo s’era preso tutto, la ragazza più bella e forse un posto nelle grazie del nobilotto del paese.</p><p>I genitori non la pensavano così...</p><p>Quegli stupidi...</p><p>Antoine Belleville lo sapeva che il proprio padre era grande amico di Adeline Nivette e non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per andare contro la donna.</p><p>Era in mezzo Antoine Belleville...</p><p> </p><p>Sì, era proprio in mezzo a tali congetture bislacche quando si vide puntare contro il dito, da parte di un contadino di sua conoscenza, là, dall’altra parte della strada, e gli occhi di quattro soldati che seguivano l’indicazione fino a lui, prendendolo a fissare. Se li ritrovò addosso e quelli a mala pena gli chiesero il nome.</p><p>Doveva decidere Antoine Belleville, da che parte stare, se cedere al sentimento di vendetta oppure...</p><p> </p><p>I due compari ch’erano con lui lo videro crollare sotto il colpo che gli venne inferto quasi in faccia da uno dei soldati. Il corpo caricato su, di peso, la stizza scaricata addosso al giovane, che ci avevano messo troppe ore per scovare quel figlio d’un cane e non vedevano l’ora di tornare a palazzo dove li aspettava il Conte d’Iversay.</p><p>I due compari s’ammutolirono all’ordine di restarsene zitti, se volevano rivedere l’amico quella sarebbe stata l’unica cosa da fare.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Il sole scendeva a lambire le colline più basse, attorno al paese, asciugando l’umidità, rilucendo sugli gli arbusti secchi che brillavano come lame ondeggianti.</p><p>L’odore della terra rivoltata nei giorni precedenti si spandeva aspra e morbida, avvolgendo i passi della giovane che aveva spudoratamente mentito per uscire, che l’unica verità concessa era raccogliere la lavanda per preparare un piccolo mazzo augurale da posare ai piedi di Notre Dame e pregare che la madre le desse il permesso di lasciare il paese.</p><p>I <em>cugini</em>, quelli sarebbe stato facile convincerli: lei e André avrebbero approfittato della carovana che avrebbe lasciato il paese qualche giorno dopo, non era ben certa la meta, ma almeno se ne sarebbero andati via da Limours e questo era più che sufficiente per il momento.</p><p>Carmilla se lo ripeté più di una volta nella testa mentre raccoglieva la lavanda.</p><p> </p><p>Il mazzo voluminoso ondeggiava tra le braccia, il profumo intenso quasi stordiva i sensi nel tramonto che tagliava il cielo brillante e limpido.</p><p>Carmilla confidava nella foresta per evitare incontri pericolosi...</p><p>Il capanno lo aveva visto da lontano, non si era avvicinata e comunque le era sembrato non ci fosse più nessuno attorno.</p><p>I passi spediti, la gonna impigliata negli arbusti che riguadagnavano il sentierino appena marcato in mezzo alla radura...</p><p>Così allo scoperto ogni volo d’uccello rappresentava un segnale d’allarme.</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò pensando d’essere seguita ma continuando a camminare in avanti, senza vedere dove metteva i piedi.</p><p>Ci finì alla fine addosso al soldato, dritta dritta, ch’ebbe appena il tempo d’afferrarla prima che lei cadesse, stringendola a sé, mentre il corpo sussultava e le braccia s’aprivano all’improvviso lasciando cadere la lavanda che si spargeva attorno, sospinta dalla brezza.</p><p>La mano alla piccola daga afferrata e sguainata in faccia all’altro mentre il cuore si fermava...</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo indietreggiò, sguainando la spada a sua volta.</p><p>Le lame si lambirono, si scontrarono, una lieve torsione del polso per agganciare la lama corta, sollevata e sospinta via.</p><p>La presa della giovane troppo debole ed inesperta per contraccambiare il colpo…</p><p> </p><p>La lama roteò e s’inabissò nell’erba alta.</p><p>Gli occhi piantati addosso sgranati...</p><p>La spada più lunga sollevò la daga infilandosi nell’apertura dell’elsa e l’arma ormai inoffensiva sfilò per essere restituita alla proprietaria.</p><p> </p><p>“Mademoiselle...questa è vostra...ma dovreste fare più attenzione...e poi se volete davvero piantarla nella pancia di qualcuno dovreste rinforzare i polsi...fare più esercizio!”.</p><p>“Voi...”.</p><p>La mano s’allungò rasserenata raccogliendo l’elsa della daga restituita.</p><p>“Non avete perso l’abitudine di girare da sola...”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si raddrizzò scrutando lo sguardo dell’altra, più calmo dopo che quella l’aveva riconosciuto, ma ugualmente livido dalla stizza di aver messo in pratica una manovra difensiva del tutto inutile, dato che il soldato non s’era lasciato sopraffare dal timido attacco della giovane campagnola.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...”.</p><p>Alain ripose la spada e guardò a terra la fascina di lavanda sparsa. S’inginocchiò e prese a raccoglierla.</p><p>“Monsieur...scusate...” – si schernì l’altra abbassandosi e facendo altrettanto.</p><p>“E’ pericoloso...” – sibilò Alain che pure provava un misto di rabbia e di sollievo nell’aver incontrato di nuovo l’altra, che ora sapeva essere la figlia di Adeline. Si chiamava Carmilla.</p><p> </p><p>“Vostra madre non sarà contenta...”.</p><p>“Mi so difendere da me!” – contestò la giovane, affrettandosi a raccogliere la lavanda ricomponendola appoggiandola al braccio, la daga di nuovo sotto il giaccone pesante che nascondeva il corpo esile, la stizza ancora impigliata in gola.</p><p>“Oh lo vedo!” – la canzonò l’altro – “Ma sappiate mademoiselle...portare armi con sé senza saperle debitamente usare può essere molto rischioso...”.</p><p>“Non è affar vostro!”.</p><p>Il tono era mutato. La gratitudine s’era trasformata in ruvida presunzione.</p><p> </p><p>Alain s’immaginò la fatica di domare una simile ribellione e punto nell’orgoglio finì per cascarci dentro a piè pari e non ci pensò due volte a rendere la pariglia all’altra.</p><p>“Insisto! Non sarà affar mio ma i paesani m’hanno raccontato che è accaduto ad una giovane del paese...”.</p><p>Carmilla era evidentemente all’oscuro della sparizione di Marthe. Lo sguardo s’aprì sull’altro...</p><p>Alain si accorse che lei non sapeva nulla e si pentì dell’accenno, ma voleva esser certo che la giovane non si cacciasse nei guai e...</p><p> </p><p>“Che cosa sapete?” – chiese Carmilla con un filo di voce.</p><p>Alain si morse il labbro, non sapeva niente in effetti e così girò al largo da congetture che facevano rabbrividire anche lui.</p><p>Dio, c’era già passato e...</p><p>S’accorse che non era proprio portato a dialogare con le femmine...</p><p>“Dico solo che l’intero paese sta tentando di tenere al sicuro le giovani come voi e voi ve ne andate in giro da sola!”.</p><p>La faccia dell’altra imbronciata gli disse che aveva colto giusto.</p><p>“E poi...sguainare una spada in faccia a qualcuno, senza saperla usare...dovreste stare attenta. Chi v’ha consentito di portarvela appresso non dimostra d’esser molto intelligente!”.</p><p> </p><p>La certezza che una giovane donna non potesse aver, di punto in bianco, preso a maneggiare un’arma come fosse stato un ago da lana aveva spianato la contestazione. Alain era certo che non fosse stato il fratello della giovane ad istruirla, che, guardiacaccia, sapeva usare bene il fucile, ma forse meno le armi corte, al più i coltelli per scuoiare gli animali.</p><p>L’accenno remoto ed imperscrutabile cadeva perciò sul fantomatico fidanzato.</p><p>Non l’avesse mai detto!</p><p> </p><p>L’accenno giunse a destinazione e fece andare l’altra su tutte le furie.</p><p> “Ve l’ho già detto una volta...” – esordì Carmilla tirandosi su e finendo vicinissima all’altro – “Voi non potete parlare di ciò che non sapete! Vi sono riconoscente monsieur per quello che avete fatto ma il mio fidanzato la sa usare molto bene la spada, forse meglio di voi, e poi mi vuole molto bene e me la insegnerà come si usa! A me a mio fratello e allora...”.</p><p> </p><p>Una mezza risata si riversò in faccia alla giovane: “Allora sarebbe lui ad insegnarvi?!”.</p><p>Come a dire c’è poco da stare allegri!</p><p>“Non vi permetto!” – sollevò il pugno l’altra – “Lui è molto più bravo di voi!”.</p><p>“E se è tanto bravo perché non è qui con voi? Se, come dite, questo tizio vi vuole tanto bene da insegnarvi ad usare la spada perché invece non esce fuori dal suo nascondiglio e vi accompagna come sarebbe giusto se fosse un vero uomo?!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il sarcasmo sollevò la lava...</p><p>Dare del codardo al fidanzato che preferiva insegnare ad una donna ad usare una spada piuttosto che esser lui a sguainarla per proteggerla…</p><p>Davvero un colpo basso...</p><p>Davvero un pessimo esordio.</p><p> </p><p>Alain s’era sfogato, punto dalla gelosia di chissà quale strana alchimia aveva intuito legasse i due amanti, ma proprio non gli andava giù che un uomo si nascondesse dietro l’ingenua venerazione d’una donna per quello, piuttosto che quello s’esponesse in prima persona.</p><p>Nel debole colpo inferto dalla giovane, un incedere intenso ed affascinante, seppure rozzo ed inefficace...</p><p> </p><p>“Forse voi monsieur pensate che le donne debbano essere per forza deboli e debbano essere aiutate da un uomo...ma io so cavarmela da sola e questo mi ha insegnato mia madre! E questo il mio fidanzato lo sa! Non teme per me!”.</p><p>Le mani di Alain si sollevarono in segno di resa.</p><p>L’altra proseguì...</p><p>“O siete uno di quegli uomini che vogliono che le donne gli cadano ai piedi? Il mio fidanzato è un vero cavaliere e sa quando è il momento di proteggermi senza per questo trattarmi come una bambina!!”.</p><p>Le parole uscirono nette...</p><p>Colpirono quel tanto che dovevano...</p><p>Più del goffo colpo di spada riuscì il tono sprezzante e fiero.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a correre la mente di Alain mentre gli fiammeggiavano davanti gli occhi fiordaliso dell’altra, scuri, veri, che quella ci credeva davvero che una donna di quei tempi potesse cavarsela senza un uomo accanto.</p><p>Prese a correre veloce la mente di Alain...</p><p>Alle donne che aveva conosciuto nella sua vita, gentili, affascinanti, maliziose, arroganti, audaci... Consce della propria femminilità, alle volte esibita spudoratamente, alle volte sapientemente centellinata, ma sempre costantemente presente nella parte che esse recitavano.</p><p> </p><p>Laurie...</p><p>L’aveva amata, anche se persino lei aveva recitato una parte, fino a quando quella parte era divenuta insostenibile, ma lo spettacolo aveva comunque dovuto proseguire, prendendo il sopravvento, impedendole di scendere giù dal palcoscenico e cambiare battute e...</p><p>Cambiare parte, iniziare a recitare un altro ruolo, accanto a lui.</p><p> </p><p>Tutte diverse ma in fondo tutte uguali. Nulla di nuovo, nulla di misterioso, tutto era esibito, noto, fin dal primo incontro.</p><p>Nulla che potesse suscitare la curiosità di convertire il ruolo recitato in un altro.</p><p>Quella giovane, sì, in fondo anche lei stava recitando una parte, ma essa era palesemente in evoluzione: da contadina ignorante s’era messa in testa d’imparare ad usare una daga e aveva chiesto a quel pazzo del fidanzato – perché solo così poteva definirsi quello, pazzo, chiunque egli fosse – ad insegnarle ad usarla.</p><p> </p><p>“Ogni volta che un sospiro sfugge dalle labbra sigillate come ghiaccio...” * – sussurrò Alain a denti stretti fissando l’altra.</p><p>L’istante in cui l’aveva vista, la prima volta, a Parigi, in mezzo alla piazza d’armi, mentre scendeva da cavallo e alle spalle le risatine dei compagni che gli facevano notare che un ufficiale così bello non poteva che essere una donna.</p><p>
  <em>Lei...</em>
</p><p>La sua dannata bellezza nascosta eppure così terribilmente avvolgente.</p><p>Sottile e ben mascherata dietro lo sguardo gelido che sapeva riservare a chiunque la contraddicesse.</p><p>Gelido come fuoco.</p><p>Distaccato al punto da indurre l’interlocutore di desiderare di posarsi su quella bocca, sulle labbra che un istante prima avevano pronunciato il comando, per prenderle e rubare ad esse il movimento, il respiro...</p><p>Per fermarle e trattenerle...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ogni volta che un sospiro sfugge dalle labbra sigillate come ghiaccio...</em>
</p><p>Così André gliel’aveva descritta, un giorno, prima che tutto accadesse...</p><p>Così André l’aveva sempre vista.</p><p>Privilegio raro quello di saper ascoltare una persona anche quando non parla.</p><p>Una donna, poi...</p><p> </p><p>André l’aveva conosciuta meglio di chiunque altro...</p><p>Solo lui era arrivato in fondo a quell’animo, allo sguardo gelido come fuoco, alle labbra capaci di comandare e sorridere e incresparsi…</p><p>Forse persino quando duellavano assieme…</p><p>Negli scambi, l’intenso fremere del desiderio si sfogava affondando e ritraendosi e poi colpendo di nuovo.</p><p>Non era necessario vincere.</p><p>
  <em>Lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ogni volta che un sospiro sfugge dalle labbra sigillate come ghiaccio...”.</p><p>Le ripeté di nuovo Alain, le parole dell’amico.</p><p>“Che state dicendo?” – chiese la giovane stizzita.</p><p>“Nulla...” – si riebbe Alain – “Nulla mademoiselle...perdonate se vi ho offeso...ma so quello che è accaduto nella vostra casa…so che i soldati sono stati lì!”.</p><p>Sussultò l’altra, il piglio non s’arrese, incosciente…</p><p>“Sta bene...”.</p><p>“Dovete fare attenzione…”.</p><p>“Lo comprendo...so che state aiutando la gente del villaggio…so che state dalla nostra parte…ma non tollero che pensiate male del mio fidanzato solo perché adesso sono qui e invece lui no! Dovevo vedere mia madre…”.</p><p>Si morse il labbro Carmilla, che quelli non erano affari dello straniero.</p><p>“Non so ancora usare bene una spada…imparerò! Io decido della mia vita! E voi non v’azzardate a pensare che io debba restare chiusa in una casa perché sono una <em>solo</em> una donna!”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Caspita!</em>
</p><p>Alain fece un inchino e allargò il braccio verso destra.</p><p>“Vi scorterò fino a casa se permettete...”.</p><p>“No...solo fino al limitare della radura, per il resto me la caverò!”.</p><p>L’altro annuì e non disse più una parola, solo si permise di chiedere, al limitare della foresta se finalmente le questioni con il generale fossero state risolte.</p><p>L’altra s’irrigidì.</p><p>“No! Ce ne andremo presto monsieur...non c’è altro da fare...”.</p><p>“Allora è probabile che non ci rivedremo più mademoiselle...anch’io me ne andrò a breve...”.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla si fermò e si voltò di scatto: “Vi dobbiamo molto monsieur...posso solo pregare che non vi accada nulla...”.</p><p>Il viso era contratto ma finalmente lo sguardo si sollevò incrociando quello dell’altro, liberamente i due si guardarono e convennero che non aveva senso disperdere le forze dietro stupidi battibecchi.</p><p>Il dubbio che entrambi avrebbero potuto conoscersi meglio, se quel dannato paese non avesse costretto tutti ad andarsene…</p><p>Il silenzioso impeto sgorgato dallo sgraziato quanto repentino scambio di colpi, accenno quanto mai fugace ed allegorico d’una sorta di nascosta attrazione, moriva lì, al limitare d’una radura d’erba medica, mentre il sole si tuffava nell’orizzonte.</p><p>“Auguro anche a voi buona fortuna mademoiselle...” – disse Alain piano.</p><p> </p><p>La mano si allungò. D’istinto...</p><p>Una ciocca di capelli aveva imprigionato un rametto di lavanda, esile e lieve.</p><p>Alain lo tolse porgendolo alla giovane che rimase interdetta, avvolta dall’incedere silenzioso.</p><p>“Anche il vostro fidanzato è molto fortunato ad avervi accanto...” – sussurrò.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra replicò con un sorriso a labbra strette e un lieve inchino del capo.</p><p>Alain la vide scomparire, inghiottita da una vigna rigogliosa e chiara, come fata del bosco che rinasce nel proprio elemento e che nessuno sa se avrà la fortuna d’incontrare di nuovo.</p><p>Ribelle e lieve come tutte le fate...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Le facce grevi.</p><p>Horace Garrat faticava a star dietro alla moltitudine che si riversava nella locanda: viandanti di passaggio, avventori che volevano una stanza, contadini che pretendevano un buon bicchiere di vino per brindare all’inizio della festa.</p><p>Ad ogni paesano che entrava, ad ogni faccia conosciuta, la stessa domanda: <em>l’hanno trovata?</em></p><p>No, nessuno l’aveva più vista, questa volta Marthe Rolandié non si era persa e chissà dov’era finita.</p><p>L’avevano cercato il maniscalco Ferrevier, quello ch’era stato messo di turno a guardare la casa del tiranno.</p><p>Quello aveva riferito di essersi assopito…</p><p>
  <em>Che sì, forse sì, un drappello di soldati se n’era uscito a notte fonda e poi era tornato dopo un’ora o poco più e a lui gli erano parsi sempre quatto e non di più e no, forse no, forse su un cavallo ci potevano essere due persone, ma era buio e lui mica poteva avvicinarsi più di tanto...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adeline Nivette seduta davanti all’altro, chiese un altro bicchiere di acquavite che mandò giù d’un colpo, che le bruciasse la gola e le viscere e le annebbiasse la coscienza così almeno avrebbe smesso di pensare e rimuginare che stava davvero accadendo qualcosa, che Alain, il soldato che li stava aiutando, ci aveva visto giusto e li aveva avvertiti.</p><p>Sì, stava accadendo qualcosa.</p><p> </p><p>Accadeva che il tempo aveva preso a correre e i loro piani non reggevano il passo, disfacendosi come neve al sole.</p><p>I paesani artefici della ribellione si stavano scoprendo oltremodo impreparati di fronte al progetto di marciare su quel dannato palazzo, con le armi certo, ma mica per usarle, solo per intimorire il generale e fargli accettare una resa che prevedesse meno tasse per i contadini, la fine delle scorribande da parte dei soldati, e poi...</p><p>Invece accadeva che la gente del villaggio aveva preso a sparire. E’ così che si muovono i soldati.</p><p>E’ così che anche senza usare le armi quelli fanno capire che non è il caso d’alzare la testa. E loro invece che avevano fatto?</p><p> </p><p>Gli avevano rubato le armi al generale, praticamente da sotto il naso.</p><p> </p><p>Bouillé doveva essersene accorto ormai e chissà se s’era già fatto un’idea di chi poteva essere stato.</p><p>Adeline chiese un altro bicchiere di acquavite che trangugiò sotto gli occhi spiritati dell’oste.</p><p>Era accaduto…</p><p> </p><p>Era tornata nella casa dopo il furto.</p><p>I soldatacci che dovevano essere di guardia stavano ancora là, intontiti dalla cena e dall’acquavite.</p><p>Allora se n’era andata ed era ritornata quella mattina e...</p><p>Quel pomeriggio il primo maggiordomo, fidato servitore di Bouillé, era entrato nelle cucine, lei intenta a scaldare i fornelli e a ravvivare la brace del forno per iniziare a cuocere il pane.</p><p>L’altro l’aveva convocata dicendole che per il momento poteva tornarsene a casa. La scusa era stata una gentile concessione del padrone, per permetterle di partecipare alla Messa di apertura della festa...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Devo tornare stasera?</em>
</p><p>L’altro aveva alzato le spalle, non aveva istruzioni e quindi no, non era necessario.</p><p>
  <em>E gli ospiti?</em>
</p><p>Il maggiordomo l’aveva squadrata e aveva risposto che se la sarebbero cavata anche senza di lei, che s’andasse a divertire e a ringraziare tutti i santi che voleva.</p><p> </p><p>Ecco, la vita della donna s’era fermata lì, a quel punto. Solo l’urlo iniziale del padrone, a notte fonda, dopo la scoperta terrea dell’arsenale praticamente ridotto ad un cumulo di arzigogolati ferri vecchi, incapaci di sparare una pallottola oltre quindici tese lunghe, e poi più niente.</p><p>Niente.</p><p>Nessun grido, nessuna imprecazione, nessun andirivieni di soldati, se non quello delle quotidiane ronde a guardia del palazzo.</p><p>Così aveva riferito il contadino Bonassié che aveva preso il posto di Ferrevier e no, nemmeno lui aveva visto niente di particolare, perché se fosse stato così avrebbe avvertito tutti.</p><p>E Marthe era sparita, stavolta davvero il cuore diceva che quella poverina non sarebbe più tornata.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline Nivette pensò allora che quelli dentro il palazzo avessero capito e si fossero fatti furbi e avessero preso ad entrare ed uscire senza troppo clamore, come se tutto stesse scorrendo nella maniera più regolare possibile.</p><p>No, era evidente non fosse così. Nulla era più uguale a prima, anche lei se lo sentiva nelle ossa che non era così.</p><p> </p><p>Alla fine i soldati erano diventati davvero trenta, tanti era riuscita a contarne Adeline, chi in divisa e chi no, esattamente il numero che Alain, il soldato che li stava aiutando, aveva indicato, come lo sapesse già.</p><p>Trenta dannati che andavano e venivano dal palazzo.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva detto a Carmilla di starsene chiusa in casa ed era per questo che aveva quasi preso a schiaffi la figlia quando l’aveva vista poco fuori, a menare fendenti all’erba con un giunco, l’avambraccio stretto ad un mazzo di lavanda.</p><p>L’aveva afferrata chiedendole se non fosse impazzita e se voleva davvero che i soldati finissero per prendersi anche lei e...</p><p>L’altra l’aveva accolta con sguardo gelido.</p><p> </p><p>La prima notizia, stizzita, su quell’imbecille di Antoine Belleville che stava spiando la loro casa, nel pomeriggio e che forse aveva scorto André.</p><p>Adeline aveva deglutito terrore.</p><p>Poi severa, gli occhi lucidi, la figlia aveva chiesto s’era vero che Marthe era sparita di nuovo e...</p><p> </p><p>Adeline s’era zittita, gelata dallo scenario, incapace di dare spiegazioni e persino di ammettere che la giovane fosse sparita di nuovo.</p><p>Poteva esserci lei adesso a piangere e disperarsi per la scomparsa della figlia.</p><p>Solo perché erano stati più accorti nel nasconderla, dilaniante ed inevitabile era stato ammettere ch’era solo per questo e che questo forse non sarebbe più bastato.</p><p> </p><p>Di seguito, quasi senza respirare, Carmilla aveva detto che lei non ci sarebbe rimasta un giorno di più in paese e che se davvero la madre temeva per lei, non avrebbe potuto fare altro che darle il consenso e la benedizione a lasciarla andare via.</p><p>Via da lì, via da quel dannato paese, via, non da sola, che lei, Carmilla voleva bene ad André e se ne sarebbero andati assieme.</p><p>Dilaniante e terribile era stato allora ammettere che Carmilla aveva ragione, anche se Adeline era trasecolata eppure in fondo al cuore se lo sentiva che quello sarebbe stato il naturale epilogo dello scenario tragico che si stava manifestando nel paese, assieme alla nuova conoscenza della figlia.</p><p> </p><p>Quell’uomo così silenzioso, severo, che si sarebbe fatto ammazzare pur di non aprire bocca su chissà quali segreti, non poteva non aver fatto breccia nel cuore della figlia, ma adesso, tutto si complicava e il tempo che sfuggiva lasciava la testa incapace di decidere. Così, tanto valeva annebbiarla sul serio la testa, tanto per capire cosa fare...</p><p>
  <em>Dio, Notre Dame, Elias...</em>
</p><p>Aiutatemi voi...</p><p>Tutti assieme, come grani d’un Rosario, Adeline li aveva invocati tutti i santi protettori...</p><p>
  <em>Gesù...</em>
</p><p>Anche Lui...</p><p> </p><p>Perché Adeline aveva letto nello sguardo di André la cupa certezza delle mostruosità di cui quella gente era stata capace, laggiù, nella capitale, e se fosse accaduto anche in paese...</p><p>O quei dannati o la gente del paese...</p><p>La convivenza sarebbe diventata impossibile dopo la ribellione.</p><p> </p><p>“Non voglio crearvi altri problemi...” – aveva detto André quando madre e figlia erano rientrate.</p><p>L’aria sincera e severa, gli era sembrato improvvisamente solo, André, l’andatura ancora incerta e negli occhi il velo della disperazione, più lieve e rassegnata di quella che accompagna lo strazio immediato della perdita, che dove il dolore si acquieta, subentra la malinconia, l’inedia, il senso di colpa di essere arrivati tardi, di non aver fatto abbastanza per salvare quelli che si amano.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline aveva detto che avrebbe parlato con il padre di Antoine Belleville, loro buon amico, perché l’uomo prendesse per il collo il figlio e gl’intimasse di smettere di fare il cretino.</p><p>Ma per tutto il resto...</p><p> </p><p>Dio, nemmeno era riuscita a ripetere le stesse parole pronunciate con tanta caparbietà e risolutezza dalla figlia: andarsene significava rischiare di non rivederla più.</p><p>Andarsene significava lasciare la figlia nelle mani di un uomo la cui vita era stata appesa ad un filo e per quanto adesso quel filo fosse tornato ad saldo, nessuno poteva stabilire che altri prima o poi non sarebbero riusciti a reciderlo. E che ne sarebbe stato di Carmilla?</p><p>D’altra parte Adeline Nivette se lo ricordava com’era accaduto che lei avesse lasciato l’Irlanda. La mano destra stretta alla sinistra di Elias Caine, suo futuro marito, negli occhi le lacrime che facevano ondeggiare le linee verdi delle vaste praterie con le linee azzurrate del mare, dapprima nettamente distinte, poi sempre più confuse. Infine, delle prime non era rimasto più nulla. E le mani strette s’erano slacciate solo per colpa della morte.</p><p>E Adeline Nivette s’era dovuta abbassare ad accettare la generosità di quello che adesso era divenuto il suo peggior nemico.</p><p>Come pensare d’immaginare un destino simile sulle spalle di una figlia?</p><p>Non aveva risposto Adeline Nivette alla richiesta di Carmilla.</p><p>Benedire un’unione che non avrebbe avuto scampo?</p><p>Ci voleva tempo per accettarlo</p><p> </p><p>Un altro bicchiere di acquavite.</p><p>Horace Garrat le prese la mano e le intimò di fermarsi.</p><p>A breve le campane avrebbero preso a suonare per annunciare l’avvio della festa, anche se già contadini e mercanti avevano iniziato le contrattazioni e i viandanti avevano indossato l’abito buono, lisciandosi i panciotti mentre uscivano dalla locanda e le giovani s’erano agghindate i capelli con ghirlande di fiordalisi e rose e margherite e petunie, sfoggiando abiti brillanti, stretti alla vita da nastri di stoffa colorati, camminando a braccetto fino alla piazza.</p><p>Invece no…</p><p>Solo silenzio…</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p> </p><p>Solo risate e grida di benvenuto e sghignazzi e passi che s’intrecciavano e correvano...</p><p>Vociare crescente, ruote che snocciolavano l’andatura sulle pietre delle vie, da lontano lo scroscio del Predecélles, gonfio ed argenteo per le piogge cadute, eppure...</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>Horace Garrat e Adeline Nivette si guardarono e così fecero con altri avventori, paesani anch’essi, stupiti e silenziosamente seduti al bancone.</p><p>Silenzio.</p><p> </p><p>“Quell’ubriacone di Padre Michelet starà ancora decidendo quale vino offrire alla Messa!” – esordì uno di quelli tentando di strappare un sorriso agli altri.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p> </p><p>I passi veloci varcarono la soglia della locanda.</p><p>Le campane non suonavano, il silenzio colmato dalle parole dell’uomo ch’era entrato.</p><p>“L’hanno trovata!” – esordì quello tirandosi giù il berretto dalla testa.</p><p> </p><p>Il silenzio si ruppe…</p><p>Un altro silenzio ancora peggiore scese sui presenti.</p><p>Gli stranieri non erano al corrente della storia di Limours e delle vicende che avevano sfregiato la calma del paesino. Molti nemmeno si voltarono, ma gli altri, i paesani di Limours si alzarono in piedi, che lo sapevano che si stava cercando qualcuno.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline si avvicinò.</p><p>“L’anno trovata...sul greto del fiume, poco fuori Limours...”.</p><p>Silenzio, una sola domanda, l’uomo negò con il capo.</p><p>“E’ morta. Sembra avesse la gola tagliata...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’acquavite bruciava nello stomaco ma non impedì alle lacrime di salire su per la gola e le immagini presero ad ondeggiare di nuovo davanti agli occhi, come quando lei aveva lasciato l’Irlanda.</p><p>Alcuni si avvicinarono, altri gettarono a terra il berretto in segno di disgusto e di rabbia, altri ancora si fecero il segno della croce.</p><p>Adeline si voltò verso Horace. L’oste era rimasto immobile, dietro il bancone, continuando a pulire nervosamente la superficie, lo sguardo truce.</p><p>Una sorta d’invidia, terribile ad immaginarla, gli velava gli occhi. Almeno i genitori di Marthe Rolandié avrebbero avuto un corpo da seppellire e una tomba su cui portare un fiore di tanto in tanto.</p><p>Il dubbio che la figlia, la propria, avesse fatto la stessa fine.</p><p>Lo sapeva Horace Garrat che la propria figlia era sparita e probabilmente era morta.</p><p>Ma lui non avrebbe mai avuto una tomba dove seppellirla e nemmeno le avrebbe portato fiori.</p><p>Per tutti una sola certezza.</p><p>Il tempo era finito.</p><p> </p><p>“Padre Michelet s’è rifiutato di suonare le campane quando l’ha saputo e non vuole nemmeno dire la Messa…dice che non vuole nessuno sulla piazza!” – continuò quello ch’era entrato.</p><p>Adeline Nivette si fece il segno della croce.</p><p> </p><p>Altri passi concitati.</p><p>Questa volta s’affacciò un volto conosciuto...</p><p>Gerard Belleville, farmacista del paese, corse con lo sguardo sgranato alle facce dei presenti.</p><p>“L’avete visto?” – chiese quasi senza respirare mentre si asciugava la faccia con la manica della camicia – “Avete visto mio figlio Antoine?”.</p><p>“Questo pomeriggio stava fuori da casa nostra a spiare...” – sibilò Adeline incerta.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro era un amico ma la posta in gioco era troppo alta perché un ragazzotto viziato rischiasse di far scoprire che si nascondeva il prigioniero del generale e...</p><p>Il sangue si mantenne fermo mentre l’altro strabuzzava gli occhi e imprecava...</p><p>“I suoi amici hanno detto che i soldati sono venuti e l’hanno portato con loro...che sta accadendo Adeline?”.</p><p>La domanda era rivolta a lei. Nessuno sapeva del prigioniero ma Adeline era stata una delle più importanti fautrici della decisione di preparare una ribellione ed era inevitabile per Gerard Belleville squadrare lei ed interrogarla.</p><p>“Che sta accadendo?” – ripeté lei come fosse caduta in un sonno profondo, incredula e frastornata.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Che ci guadagno?”.</p><p>La faccia del ragazzotto era piantata su quella degli altri, la tempia sinistra sanguinava ma il ghigno non s’era smorzato.</p><p>Uno lo conosceva, il Generale Bouillé, l’altro no. Ma quello, gentilmente, si presentò.</p><p>“Sono il Conte Jouslard d’Iversay...ci è stato detto che voi conoscete le giovani del paese...”.</p><p>Antoine Belleville era stato zitto.</p><p>La tempia gli doleva e sentiva il fiato sul collo dei soldati poco dietro di sé.</p><p>Era buio in quella stanza e sì che fuori c’era ancora luce quando si era ripreso e si era reso conto di essere dentro al palazzo di Bouillé.</p><p> </p><p>Il Generale era silenziosamente nervoso, segno che la faccenda si stava allungando troppo.</p><p>Fidarsi dell’altro era stata una necessità, perché il Conte d’Iversay aveva millantato spesso di essere un’intima conoscenza della Contessa de Brionne, proprietaria dei terreni di mezzo paese.</p><p>E dato che Bouillé ci teneva a divenire il proprietario dell’altra metà...</p><p> </p><p>C’era che poi s’era trovato in sintonia con i metodi spicci del conte e in quel momento poteva finalmente assistere ad una dimostrazione, cruda e tesa quanto bastava, di quei sistemi.</p><p> </p><p>Il giovane non pareva spaventato, anche se per sicurezza gli erano stati legati i polsi.</p><p>A lato della stanza stava il soldatino più giovane della guarnigione, tale Maurice Ermieé, quello che lui, Bouillé, avrebbe voluto appendere per il collo dopo che, a fatica, era riuscito a farsi dire che diavolo fosse accaduto quando quel dannato soldato della guardia era riuscito a fuggire.</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay aveva detto di attendere...</p><p>Ancora...</p><p>Attendere prima d’impiccare il giovane soldato.</p><p>Attendere prima di prendere a scudisciate la governante Adeline Nivette, per poi farle fare la stessa fine.</p><p>Attendere prima di dare una lezione a tutto il paese di Limours, ch’era evidente fossero stati i paesani ad avere avuto l’ardire d’infilarsi in casa del generale e soffiargli le armi da sotto il naso.</p><p>Armi che il generale doveva a tutti i costi ritrovare, perché la maggior parte provenivano dalle forniture dell’esercito e..</p><p>Non erano uscite regolarmente dalle armerie.</p><p> </p><p>Dannazione…</p><p>L’imprecazione, lo sguardo si sgranò illuminandosi.</p><p>Bouillé prese ad agitarsi sulla poltrona prendendo ad aprire e chiudere le dita della mano destra ancora avvolte nella fasciatura.</p><p>Quella donna...</p><p>Lei, era lei, ancora bambina, ch’era entrata in quella stanza, assieme al padre, il Generale Jarjayes.</p><p> </p><p>Bouillé aveva voluto stupidamente ostentare all’altro la propria ricchezza e l’altro s’era tirato dietro la figlia e...</p><p>Lei sapeva di quella stanza...</p><p>Lei, la figlia di Jarjayes, il generale addetto alle forniture dell’esercito. All’epoca quello aveva fatto buon viso a cattivo gioco, non aveva potuto dir nulla di fronte a quell’arsenale, i numeri di matricola delle armi sapientemente cancellati, ma era certo che l’avesse capito da dove venivano le baionette e le pallottole e i fucili da bastione e le colubrine...</p><p>Quella dannata mocciosa le conosceva abbastanza bene le armi, gliele aveva insegnate a riconoscere il padre...</p><p>E allora non poteva ch’esser stata lei ad averlo detto alla gente del paese.</p><p>Nonostante il tempo trascorso…</p><p>Quella…</p><p> </p><p>Bouillé colpì il bracciolo con una manata, alzandosi in piedi.</p><p>Non poteva essere solo una coincidenza che quella donna se la fosse ritrovata davanti che due settimane prima e adesso, proprio adesso, i fucili di quella stanza fossero stati rubati.</p><p>Quella era ancora a Limours...</p><p>Quella...</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay s’accorse del tremore che aveva invaso l’altro.</p><p>Corse agli occhi e il generale gl’impose, in silenzio, di fare presto, perché si era quasi arrivati alla conclusione di quella faccenda.</p><p> </p><p>“Io cosa ci guadagno?” – chiese di nuovo Belleville.</p><p>“L’immensa gratitudine del generale...” – rispose D’Iversay mellifluo – “Ma anche altro se le informazioni saranno utili...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il conte prese a camminare verso Maurice Ermieé.</p><p>“Prego...” – sussurrò al giovane appoggiando una mano sulla spalla. Le dita accarezzarono la guancia in un gesto subdolo e sporco.</p><p>Gli occhi del giovane erano lucidi, la pelle bianca e acerba, un poco arrossata.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro prese a parlare con voce quasi roca...</p><p>“Una giovane con i capelli rossi...occhi azzurri...dev’essere incantevole!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Non so chi sia!” – sentenziò Antoine Belleville in tono arrogante – “Ce ne sono diverse a Limours...”.</p><p>Il tono s’acuì, il tempo scorreva e non si otteneva nulla di appetibile.</p><p> </p><p>“Vediamo di comprenderci...” – d’Iversay tornò al paesano – “Cosa vorresti allora?”.</p><p>L’altro non se lo fece ripetere due volte.</p><p>“Voglio diventare una guardia al servizio del generale e...voglio avere per me una giovane del paese...”.</p><p>“Oh!” – il conte si stupì, ridacchiò – “Ma bene! Allora siamo in tanti a riconoscere che le giovani di questo villaggio possiedono un’avvenenza fuori dal comune!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro serrò la mascella. Non si stava divertendo ma intuiva che poteva pretendere più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto guadagnare se avesse seguito le richieste del padre, studiare e rigare dritto, che così forse qualche buona figliola di paese avrebbe acconsentito a prenderselo come marito.</p><p>No, lui voleva <em>quella...</em></p><p>“E sentiamo chi sarebbe questa...”.</p><p>“E’ la figlia della vostra governante monsieur...” – disse Antoine Belleville tutto d’un fiato – “Carmilla Caine!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il generale strinse gli occhi che scintillarono.</p><p>Chiedere, in cambio delle informazioni richieste, l’intercessione del nobile del paese per ottenere la mano d’una giovane poco propensa ad accettare la corte di un idiota come quello che si trovava davanti pareva essere scambio adeguato, anche perché in questo modo il giovanotto dava prova di riconoscere il potere e l’influenza del nobile sulle vicissitudini dei paesani che di fatto erano di proprietà e d’appannaggio del secondo.</p><p>Ma qualcosa non tornava...</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay stava per parlare. Bouillé lo fermò alzando una mano.</p><p>Si piazzò proprio in faccia all’altro.</p><p>“State scherzando con il fuoco giovanotto!” – esordì sprezzante.</p><p>Antoine Belleville sgranò lo sguardo senza capire.</p><p>“State parlando d’una giovane che ha poco più di dieci anni!” – tuonò l’ufficiale.</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay serrò la mascella.</p><p>A lui non sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto approfittare d’una giovinetta del genere, ma in quel caso si limitò ad assistere allo scambio, perché forse il suo intuito lo stava conducendo sulla strada giusta.</p><p>“Vorreste forse che io imponessi ad una bambina di dieci anni di sposarsi adesso? A me non darebbe nessun fastidio ma non ci sarebbe prete al mondo che accetterebbe di celebrare un tale matrimonio...sceglietene un’altra! Oppure vi toccherà aspettare...io posso parlare con la mia governante ma le informazioni che vi sono state chieste ci servono adesso!”.</p><p>Un piede sbattuto a terra.</p><p> </p><p>Il giovane sgranò gli occhi trasalendo...</p><p>Antoine Belleville tentò di ragionare sulla questione ma la contestazione gli uscì di filato.</p><p>“Generale...permettete...la figlia di Adeline Nivette di anni ne ha venti!”.</p><p>Bouillé si contrasse...</p><p>“Che stai...” – biascicò l’uomo stravolto sollevando la mano sana per mollare all’altro un ceffone, se non altro perché qualcuno si permetteva di contraddirlo.</p><p>E c’era che, dietro la contestazione, si prefigurava l’ombra di un gigantesco imbroglio.</p><p> </p><p>“Carmilla Caine ha vent’anni...non è più una bambina!” – ripeté greve Antoine Belleville – “Ha capelli rosso fuoco e occhi azzurri...e ha vent’anni come è vero che mi sarebbe piaciuto prendermela da solo ma quella è capace di dimenarsi come una serpe ed è più veloce d’uno scoiattolo quando si tratta di scappare. Credetemi, chiunque abbia affermato che Carmilla Caine ha solo dieci anni ha mentito...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Dannata!”.</p><p>Bouillé arretrò d’un passo questa volta caricando il pugno e piantandolo in faccia al giovane, in segno di rabbia, per sfogarsi d’esser stato preso in giro per tutti quegli anni.</p><p>Il tempo prese a scorrere all’indietro, gonfiando la rabbia come le vene del collo mentre le tempie pulsavano impazzite.</p><p>“Quella donna...” – sibilò mentre d’Iversay si fregava le mani intuendo d’averci visto giusto – “Quella donna...mi ha fatto credere che la figlia fosse nata dieci anni fa e che quella che gli girava per casa fosse una cugina...”.</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay si fece accanto al giovane Maurice Ermieé. Lo fissò e nello sguardo una domanda...</p><p>L’altro annuì timidamente affermando che poteva essere lei, la giovane che s’era manifestata come creatura evanescente la notte in cui il prigioniero era fuggito.</p><p>Bouillé tentò un’ultima strenua difesa del proprio orgoglio.</p><p>“La governante ha detto che la figlia si trova lontano...come poteva essere qui quella notte?” – biascicò, la voce che tremava di rabbia.</p><p> </p><p>“Carmilla Caine è a Limours...” – sentenziò Antoine Belleville, ribattendo tronfio d’esser più informato degli altri che pure si mostravano così severamente efficienti – “E’ sempre stata in paese se si escludono alcuni giorni in cui nemmeno io ho saputo dov’era. Ma lei è qui, l’ho vista non più tardi di due ore fa...mi ha corso dietro con un ramo di saggina perché spiavo dalla finestra di casa sua...è perché dentro casa sua c’era un uomo...”.</p><p>“Un uomo?” – Bouillé rimase impietrito.</p><p>“L’ho visto solo per qualche istante…non mi pareva fosse uno del paese…e poi…quella mocciosa m’ha detto che s’era trovata un fidanzato ma nessuno sa chi è…non è uno di Limours!”.</p><p> </p><p>La storia del corpo del prigioniero ammazzato e bruciato...</p><p>Falsa!</p><p>La storia che quello quando anche fosse stato vivo era talmente malconcio che c’era solo da cercarne le ossa spolpate dalle volpi in qualche fosso attorno al villaggio...</p><p>Falsa! Tutto falso...</p><p>“Dannata miserabile!” – sibilò Bouillé lasciando la stanza a passi pesanti seguito da d’Iversay che finalmente aveva trovato conferma alle proprie congetture.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Che...vuoi fare?” - Alain si piantò, un piede in mezzo alla stanza, l’altro indietro, fuori.</p><p>Il corpo in mezzo alla porta, rigido, che gli occhi avevano dato una scorsa rapida…</p><p>Questa volta l’aveva davvero presa per un soffio.</p><p> </p><p>Un sacco di tela a terra, mezzo riempito. Una camicia dentro, forse due, il mantello appoggiato al letto...</p><p>Il corpo teso, gli pareva quasi più magro del solito, eppure fieramente deciso, come se un nuovo obiettivo avesse preso a raddrizzare i muscoli e a dare il tempo all’incedere.</p><p> </p><p>“Andarmene!” – fu la secca replica mentre gli occhi si guardavano attorno per vedere s’era stato dimenticato altro di compromettente. Dentro la stanza non c’era nulla del genere se si escludeva una sorta di tela mezza arrotolata, sul tavolo.</p><p>Lo sguardo si posò su di quella.</p><p>Oscar la richiuse con cura e la porse ad Alain.</p><p> </p><p>“Che cos’è?” – chiese lui con insofferenza.</p><p>“Questa gente si farà massacrare! Questa dovrebbe essere una specie di riproduzione del palazzo del generale. Quel tuo amico, l’oste me l’ha portata poco fa. Dice che uno che disegna palazzi si è messo là fuori e senza farsi vedere ha messo nero su bianco – pardon, nero su stoffa – le porte, i cancelli...”.</p><p>La mano s’aprì leggermente e la pezza si srotolò sotto il naso di Alain.</p><p>Era furioso Alain, ma un guizzo d’ironia non se lo fece mancare: “Niente male!”.</p><p>
  <em>Lei sta fuggendo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché? Da te?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Non dire idiozie Alain! Questa gente pensa di essere dentro una recita...”.</p><p>“Li abbiamo incoraggiati noi” – obiettò l’altro con una punta di sarcasmo che scivolava nella contestazione – “Tu...”.</p><p>“E’ vero...ho detto loro delle armi…mai mi sono più pentita d’averlo fatto!”.</p><p>“Non credi che riusciranno a...”.</p><p>“Non solo non lo credo io ma nemmeno tu! Alain tu sai la differenza che c’è tra un soldato e un contadino! Quelli di Bouillé potranno essere stupidi quanto vuoi ma restano sempre soldati, addestrati a caricare la gente, circondarla, spararle addosso. Qui non siamo a Parigi. Questa è gente per bene...che s’è lasciata trascinare dalla disperazione e tu lo sai meglio di me che la disperazione non è mai una buona consigliera...a seguirla...”.</p><p>“Si rischia la pelle!” – sentenziò Alain così dimostrando d’avere capito.</p><p> </p><p>In silenzio tutt’e due si guardarono, qualche secondo, nessuno dei due arretrò, quasi si stavano sfidando, perché tutti e due avrebbero voluto cedere alla pazzia e continuare.</p><p>E poi c’era dell’altro…</p><p>Impossibile d’ammettere.</p><p>
  <em>Lei sta fuggendo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Perché vuoi andartene adesso?” – chiese di nuovo Alain, avvicinandosi. Il passo imponeva la presenza, non voleva più tirarsi indietro, non adesso, non ora che aveva finalmente aperto una breccia.</p><p>La scusa della gente del villaggio mandata a morire, reggeva sì, la giustificazione ma non del tutto.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi prenderai per vigliacca ma se me ne vado forse possiamo impedire a questa gente di farsi ammazzare!”.</p><p>“Non credo che desisteranno...l’avevano già deciso da tempo. Noi abbiamo solo dato loro un sistema. E poi…e io…”.</p><p>
  <em>Sottinteso, è da me che vuoi fuggire?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non rispose, tentò di non cogliere la domanda, non tutta almeno.</p><p>“Devono tornare a ragionare…la paura è cattiva consigliera ma almeno è meglio della disperazione…non sto dicendo di abbandonarli ma almeno impedire che si facciano ammazzare per niente. Se anche riuscissero ad avere la meglio sui pochi soldati di Bouillé, tu sai bene che poi ne arriverebbero altri e allora...hai detto che le armi sono al sicuro. Se i soldati non le troveranno questa gente potrà respirare, almeno per un po’…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si zittì.</p><p>Il silenzio di lui la costrinse ad abbassare lo sguardo. Le parole erano scivolate in un tono fintamente rassegnato.</p><p>“Non credi nemmeno tu a quello che stai dicendo...” – sussurrò Alain avvicinandosi.</p><p>Lo sguardo si rialzò, Alain stava imparando a conoscerla...</p><p>
  <em>Dio...no...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E io?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il resto della domanda…</p><p>Fu costretta ad arretrare, a voltarsi, la vicinanza di nuovo incombente, non solo quella del corpo, non solo quella dell’anima.</p><p> </p><p>“Senti...volevo scusarmi per essermi comportato da idiota in tutto questo tempo...” – riprese lui cambiando discorso.</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione...</em>
</p><p>La voce uscì insolitamente calma. Colpiva la lentezza accompagnata dal corpo che s’avvicinava.</p><p>Lei ci stava provando a far finta di nulla. Non era da lei e allora questo non poteva significare altro che anche lei aveva creduto in ciò che aveva detto. E fatto.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si portò alle sue spalle. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, le dita s’allacciarono ai capelli facendoli scivolare all’indietro, liberando così il collo. Le dita tornarono ad esso, adagiandosi e restando ferme lì.</p><p>“Volevo solo farti comprendere che non sei sola. Non posso perderti, non posso...e non è solo per la promessa che gli ho fatto...io non sono...”.</p><p>“Basta...così...” – parole inframmezzate a respiri spezzati – “Adesso non è il momento...”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain sorrise tra sé.</p><p>Adesso lo comprendeva come fosse vissuto André ma quelle poche parole...</p><p>Alain aveva capito bene.</p><p>Troncare i discorsi, dare ai gesti ed ai pensieri un loro tempo, uno spazio mentale per essere accettati.</p><p>
  <em>Adesso...non è il momento...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora forse potrà esistere un poi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un giorno…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si sorprese mentre ascoltava il corpo voltarsi e allora prese a cercare gli occhi e gli occhi si posarono sui suoi.</p><p>Continuò allora incredibilmente euforico, dannatamente caparbio, stupefatto che la breccia non si fosse richiusa. Non contestò nulla…</p><p>Lei stava fuggendo…</p><p>Aveva un senso…</p><p> </p><p>“Non voglio risposte. Né adesso né mai!” – disse risoluto – “Sappi solo che io ho...”.</p><p>La mano si sollevò e le dita s’appoggiarono alle labbra mentre lo sguardo si contraeva.</p><p>Oscar negò con la testa. Aveva già chiesto di smettere di parlare e Alain comprese ch’era meglio rispettare la richiesta.</p><p> </p><p>“Voglio abbracciarti!” – insistette lui.</p><p>Lo sguardo si sgranò.</p><p>Oscar si contrasse lui ritirò la mano.</p><p>“Non fuggire...voglio solo che tu ascolti cosa significa essere dentro le braccia di una persona, di nuovo, anche se non sono...”.</p><p>“No!”.</p><p> </p><p>La risposta secca non l’impensierì. Aveva imparato a conoscerla, la negazione non si riferiva all’abbraccio ma al nome di <em>lui</em>. Non era tempo di pronunciarlo di nuovo quel nome, non ancora, anche se tutt’e due l’avevano lì, sulla punta delle labbra, lama piantata nel cuore.</p><p> </p><p>Alain allargò di poco le braccia e avvolse il corpo esile e teso e asciutto e rigido, chiudendo le mani dietro la schiena. Quasi avrebbe voluto stringerlo fino a farle mancare il respiro, fino a costringerla a gridare, fino ad obbligarla a divincolarsi, perché così l’avrebbe ascoltato quel corpo, contro il proprio, immerso, dentro....</p><p> </p><p>Non accadde nulla.</p><p>La testa affondata nell’incavo del collo, Alain ascoltò il pianto lieve, soffocato, rassegnato che attraverso davvero il corpo, quasi mandandolo in frantumi.</p><p>“Piangi pure...” – le sussurrò piano – “Nessuno ti chiede di dimenticare...nemmeno io potrò mai farlo...ma...”.</p><p>Si strinse al corpo ancora di più. Le lacrime scivolavano giù...</p><p> </p><p>“Sai, quella gente sta difendendo se stessa… sai quella donna, quella Adeline, quella ch’è entrata nella casa? Sai di quell’uomo, il fidanzato della figlia…quello per cui tu hai deciso di rivelare delle armi per dare una possibilità concreta a questa gente di ribellarsi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Quello ch’è ai ferri corti con Bouillé! E chi non lo è! Bene…anche loro se ne andranno…insieme…”.</p><p>Il pianto si calmò.</p><p>“Sono costretti a farlo se vogliono vivere. Come vedi non sono sprovveduti...ma tutti fanno il possibile per sopravvivere...non si abbandonano…se si separassero per loro sarebbe la fine…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Il corpo arreso…</p><p>“Pensa...” – disse Alain sorridendo – “Quell’uomo è così pazzo che sta insegnando alla fidanzata ad usare la spada!”.</p><p>La testa rimase appoggiata alla testa: “Non è un granché come allieva...ma devo dare atto che quella giovane è abbastanza incosciente da prendere sul serio quel pazzo che le sta dando lezioni...una donna che usa una spada!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’ultima esclamazione...</p><p>Alain si morse il labbro.</p><p><em>Caz...idiota...-</em> se lo disse Alain, che la sua idea che le donne non avrebbero mai potuto muoversi come gli uomini era dura da scalfire.</p><p>Persino quella mocciosa di Carmilla gliel’aveva rimproverato e lui no, ci cascava sempre nel becero luogo comune.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si staccò, prese a fissarlo.</p><p>Commiserazione…</p><p>Non proprio lo sguardo che lasciava presagire ad un qualche consenso alla mezza dichiarazione che era appena scivolata tra i capelli, ma più una sorta di silenzioso rimprovero.</p><p>Cambiare discorso così tante volte per distoglie l’attenzione non era tattica adeguata con lei, men che meno rimarcare l’inadeguatezza di una donna nel saper maneggiare le armi.</p><p> </p><p>Indietreggiò. Il tacito movimento del corpo indicava che la conversazione era terminata.</p><p>Alain indietreggiò anche lui...</p><p>Un cenno della testa...</p><p>“Ti prego...aspettami...promettimi che non te ne andrai da sola...”.</p><p>Non attese risposta…</p><p>Riponeva in lei la propria fiducia, unico sistema per assicurarsi che lei non avrebbe fatto di testa propria.</p><p>Uscì di corsa, lo sguardo sgranato, euforico, quasi pazzo.</p><p>I piani di vendetta per il momento erano rimandati, ma Alain era felice d’esser riuscito a parlare, ad scalfire ancora un poco la dannata breccia.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Le ombre della sera s’allungavano tra i vicoli stretti, combattute dal chiarore ondeggiante delle torce appena accese adagiato sui muri, rischiarati da una luce morbida, smorzata, che impreziosiva le ghirlande di fiori appese alle porte delle case, appoggiate agli scalini, ai pozzi, ai vasi d’erbe aromatiche.</p><p>Le case avevano finestre e persiane aperte, se si provava a sbirciare dentro, s’intravedevano camini accesi, pentole fumanti, tavole imbandite, trambusto apparentemente contenuto d’una festa imminente, anche se sopra tutto aleggiava la corsa spietata delle Erinni che aveva freddato le coscienze.</p><p>L’allegria smorzata, che più o meno figli ce li avevano tutti e averne trovata una, morta, lì, a pochi isolati dal centro del paese...</p><p> </p><p>Le donne allora avevano quasi terminato i preparativi nelle case, i vestiti dei giorni di festa, semplici ma sgargianti, indossati con dignità, lisciati con nervosismo e commozione.</p><p>Le donne si stavano preparando ad uscire, altre donne, assieme alla gente arrivata in paese, erano già fuori ad occupare straducole, a scambiarsi abbracci, e baci sulle guance, a trascinare sacchi ed allestire banchetti, con tovaglie candide di bucato e brocche ricolme di lavanda e bottiglie di idromele per alleviare la sete.</p><p>Qualsiasi manufatto vendibile veniva messo lì, esibito nella speranza che si trasformasse in qualche soldo in più per sopravvivere.</p><p>Euforia confusa ed annebbiata...</p><p>Occasione per discutere dei problemi del paese, scambiare opinioni sulle notizie dalla capitale, tessere nuovi rapporti commerciali e perché no anche nuove storie d’amore, avvolte anch’esse dalla calma del dolce tramonto estivi e dell’aria profumata che si spandeva nelle colline intorno al paese.</p><p>Euforia contratta e guardinga, che quell’anno i giorni della festa avrebbero coinciso con i giorni della rivolta.</p><p> </p><p>Gli uomini, i giovani, erano praticamente scomparsi, impegnati a fare la spola nel luogo in cui si impartivano rudimentali nozioni di tiro, su come si imbracciava un fucile, si prendeva la mira e si sparava e si maneggiava un coltello, che per scuoiare una lepre o un uomo non c’era poi così tanta differenza.</p><p>In pochi, se non forse chi avesse conosciuto da vicino le vicende di quel piccolo paese, si sarebbe accorto nell’immediato di quella sorta di pellegrinaggio silenzioso e rabbioso che aveva occupato le ore e le coscienze del villaggio.</p><p> </p><p>Fa specie...</p><p>Annusare l’aria tiepidamente immobile, quasi pietrificata, che ammanta la campagna, poco prima che da lontano s’annunci l’arrivo della tempesta.</p><p>Tutto è fermo e poi all’improvviso una leggera folata di vento s’insinua piegando l’erba medica un poco rinsecchita e l’odore dell’aria cambia, sapientemente mescolato tra terra e pioggia, sterpaglie e uva raccolta.</p><p>Sentori che s’intensificano mentre il vento aumenta e riempie gli occhi di polvere...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Gesù!”.</p><p>Tre, quattro, cinque...</p><p>No, otto...</p><p>Dieci...</p><p>“Gesù!”.</p><p> </p><p>Se lo ripeté il povero Tibault tra sé, mentre le dita delle mani s’aprivano e ogni dito era un soldato, ch’era toccato proprio a lui, al povero Tibault d’essere comandato di tenere d’occhio la casa del tiranno.</p><p>Era lì che ormai s’erano puntati gli occhi e le energie e le menti, come se si volesse proprio avvolgerla e sbriciolarla solo con lo sguardo.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a correre il contadino, infilandosi attraverso i filari di viti perché quei dannati non s’accorgessero di lui. Ne aveva contati dieci di soldati ch’erano usciti come furie dal portone principale, portando con sé le baionette e le spade e...</p><p>
  <em>Gesù…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quello...</em>
</p><p>Quello che montava a cavallo assieme ad uno dei soldati era Antoine Belleville.</p><p>E quando diavolo era accaduto che Antoine Belleville fosse finito nella casa del generale?</p><p>Perché non se n’era accorto nessuno?</p><p> </p><p>La direzione, anche quella, era evidente. Il sentierino che portava al villaggio era divenuto subito evanescente, la polvere sollevata in aria, proprio come accade quando il vento s’innalza e porta con sé lo scempio della tempesta.</p><p>Quelli correvano come il vento, davvero, e le misere gambe storte del contadino s’incespicarono più d’una volta nel tentativo di guadagnare tempo sugli altri.</p><p>Tempo, anche solo qualche istante prima, per avvertire i paesani...</p><p>Horace Garrat, Adeline Nivette...</p><p>Forse erano alla locanda…</p><p> </p><p>Nella testa del più alto in grado che guidava le Erinni s’incrociavano <em>due </em>consegne.</p><p>La prima: trovare <em>quelli!</em></p><p>Nell’ordine, <em>quelli</em> erano la governante Adeline Nivette e poi tutti quelli che l’avevano aiutata a rubare le armi.</p><p>Ordine del Generale Bouillé.</p><p> </p><p>La seconda…</p><p>Più sottile e diabolica quella che d’Iversay s’era permesso d’impartire, pochi istanti prima che i soldati, armati in fretta e furia, lasciassero la residenza.</p><p>La giovane figlia della governante, Carmilla Caine, anche lei in certo qual modo era responsabile e anche lei andava scovata. Perché forse era proprio attraverso di lei che si sarebbero ritrovati i personaggi più importanti, quelli che parevano essere finiti in una sorta di terra di nessuno, una terra costruita ad arte dai rozzi paesani di Limours.</p><p>La voleva viva <em>quella...</em></p><p>Che le streghe si bruciano in piazza.</p><p>E così sarebbe stato anche per le fate...</p><p> </p><p>Ci avrebbe pensato d’Iversay ad accertare se quella fosse stata davvero una strega o una fata.</p><p>Quanto al giovane paesano sarebbe bastato che avesse indicato la fata o la strega giusta, che il soldatino poi avrebbe riconosciuto.</p><p> </p><p>Del primo poi potevano fare quel che volevano.</p><p>L’esempio doveva valere per tutti.</p><p>La scia di polvere impedì la vista...</p><p> </p><p>Gli aveva domandato se voleva radersi ma lui le aveva detto che preferiva di no, non ancora, no, forse mai più.</p><p>Osservarsi allo specchio, l’aspetto un poco trasandato lo faceva sentire come se il tempo si fosse fermato, visto che dal giorno in cui era stato catturato dai soldati del generale e poi, dopo quello che aveva saputo, per lui non aveva avuto più molta importanza né l’aspetto, né rivedere la propria faccia.</p><p>In verità nulla aveva avuto più molto senso. Ma adesso...</p><p> </p><p>S’era lasciato aiutare, curare e rimettere in senso dalla donna che l’aveva salvato e dalla sua famiglia. Il corpo era stato impegnato a calmare il dolore, controllare la rabbia, ingoiare la disperazione, così preso da tali fatiche, che l’unica strada che s’era permesso d’invocare era stata quella di tornare…</p><p>Tornare a Parigi. Trovare il Generale Jarjayes. Forse dargli conferma di quello che lui sapeva già.</p><p> </p><p>Ma poi…</p><p>Poi non ci sarebbe stato altro nella sua vita. Altro per cui valesse la pena lottare o vivere.</p><p>Così aveva preso a mulinare la coscienza...</p><p>Di giorno e di notte, in silenzio.</p><p>E anche in quel momento, mentre le mani si muovevano secche per ficcare dentro una sacca i pochi oggetti necessari per il viaggio, quasi non la sentì la voce di Carmilla.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” – sibilò rauca – “Promettimi che non te ne andrai senza di me!”.</p><p>Carmilla, i pugni appoggiati ai fianchi, lo sguardo severo mentre gli occhi avevano strabuzzato, poco prima, nell’accorgersi che André s’era vestito, infilandosi il mantello...</p><p>La sacca già chiusa, le stringhe tirate con rabbia.</p><p>Voleva andarsene, l’intento era chiaro, glielo si leggeva in faccia, e l’altra era trasecolata e...</p><p> </p><p>“Non lasciarmi...” – aveva sussurrato.</p><p>“E’ troppo pericoloso per tutti...l’ho già detto a tua madre…”.</p><p>Andrè, lo sguardo indurito dalla rabbia d’essersi lasciato andare al richiamo della vita che scorre, aveva preso la sua decisione.</p><p>Sì, ormai anche Carmilla ne conveniva. Il silenzio della madre sulla sorte della sfortunata amica era rimasto lì, in gola, a chiuderla, peso insopportabile, che chi spariva da quelle parti difficilmente era perché se n’andava a cercare fortuna altrove.</p><p>“Non è colpa tua di ciò che sta accadendo! Non sei tu ad aver portato la disperazione in questo luogo…c’era già anche prima. Eppure…sono felice di averti conosciuto...sei così diverso dai giovani di questo posto...sei gentile, educato, generoso…sei coraggioso…”.</p><p> </p><p>Non era così inaspettata la confessione.</p><p>André rimase stupito lo stesso, il corpo era stato troppo a lungo rinchiuso nell’oblio della rassegnazione e così sentire d’esser stato capace d’insinuarsi nella coscienza d’un altro essere stupiva comunque, ancora, forse più che in passato, quando era accaduto con altra creatura che la sorte aveva deciso di portare via dalla vita.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla si avvicinò e gli prese la mano portandola a sé.</p><p>“Vorrei poter prendere io il tuo dolore ma non posso…almeno vorrei restarti accanto. Così non ti sentirai solo. Ecco…permettimi almeno questo. Così mi farai felice!”.</p><p>
  <em>Rendere ancora felice qualcuno?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quanto avresti voluto renderla felice…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Inaspettata visione, sentire d’esser ancora capace di rasserenare l’esistenza di altri…</p><p>Si lotta per appartenere ad un sogno, ciascuno per il proprio, ma la sorte, alle volte può decidere che il sogno di cui si vuole far parte appartiene anche ad altri e giunge inaspettato...</p><p> </p><p>“Andiamo!”.</p><p>Carmilla s’infilò il mantello.</p><p>“Cosa? Che intendi dire?”.</p><p>“Quello che ho detto! Andiamo! Attraverseremo il villaggio, ti poterò fino al luogo dove si sono accampati i nostri <em>cugini...</em>non li conosco bene nemmeno io, ma siamo tutti perseguitati, noi e loro, e lo capiranno che dovranno aiutarci...”.</p><p>“Noi?” – precisò André inforcando la sua lente, la barba ormai folta copriva le guance ed il mento rendendolo difficilmente riconoscibile – “Carmilla, non hai parlato con tua madre...e questo mi sembra un momento molto importante per il vostro villaggio...io non voglio essere d’intralcio ma se i soldati del generale finissero per trovarmi lo capirebbero che dietro la mia fuga ci siete voi...anzi...”.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla s’allacciò il mantello.</p><p>“Anzi...” – replicò senza apparente emozione. Non proseguì che tanto anche lei aveva intuito dove voleva andare a parare André - “Hai capito cosa intendo...è probabile che qualcosa abbiano già intuito...”.</p><p>“Ragion per cui è necessario fare in fretta! Non sono più una bambina e non sono una che attende che il destino scelga il suo corso...io...”.</p><p>“Sei un’incosciente!” – sentenziò André con una punta di rabbia.</p><p>“Sta bene! Andiamo adesso. Sei completamente diverso da quando ci siamo conosciuti. Nessuno potrebbe riconoscerti, nemmeno quelli che ti hanno torturato per giorni...con quella barba lunga e quell’aggeggio sul naso!”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>André si strinse nelle spalle...</p><p>Stava per lasciare quel posto. Il paese, le vie, le case, i piccoli portoni, le fioriere, i carretti...</p><p>Non aveva visto nulla di quel luogo, eppure, gli pareva d’averlo conosciuto da sempre, una sorta di quartiere di periferia, con la sua vita a sé, tutti che si conoscevano e si proteggevano e...</p><p>“Questa è una lente...” – precisò più per calmare i nervi che non perché ciò avesse importanza.</p><p> </p><p>“Quanto vorrei andarmene!” – disse sottovoce Carmilla – “Vorrei vedere...sì vorrei vedere l’Irlanda! Mia madre mi ha raccontato che ci sono immense colline smeraldo accarezzate da un vento impetuoso e poi il mare, così azzurro ed intenso. E’ tutto grande e potente lassù. Persino l’aria è più pulita e ti aiuta a sognare e a credere nel futuro. Qui…qui è tutto così difficile…”.</p><p> </p><p>Parlava Carmilla...</p><p>La voce fluiva mentre l’aria colpiva la faccia.</p><p>Tiepida e colma di suoni, odori, volti sconosciuti.</p><p>“Nessuno verrebbe a cercarci laggiù. Potresti ricominciare a vivere e…forse a dimenticare…no, scusa…so che non vuoi dimenticare…non te lo chiedo per me…ma vorrei aiutarti…possiamo parlare con mia madre. Anche lei sarebbe felice di lasciare la Francia…”.</p><p> </p><p>Parlava Carmilla...</p><p>La mano stretta a quella di André.</p><p>Era morbida, piccola, leggera ma lo teneva saldamente...</p><p>Per un istante si ritrovò aggrappato a quella mano.</p><p>Per un istante osservò i capelli rossi che sbucavano dal cappuccio, alcune ciocche attorcigliate ad una ghirlandina di fiori, semplice ed improvvisata, tanto per adeguarsi allo spirito della festa.</p><p>Lei era lì, la dannazione del cuore mescolata alla lievità della speranza...</p><p>Gli sguardi erano bassi ma vigili...</p><p> </p><p>Restare isolato, lontano dalle altre persone, era sembrato normale, unico sollievo alla visione di sé ormai solo. Là fuori non c’era più nessuno ad aspettarlo. Non ci sarebbe stato più nessuno a cercarlo o ad indicargli la strada.</p><p>Da quel maledetto giorno, aveva solo ambito a trattenere dentro la testa il suo profumo, mescolato a quello dell’estate in cui l’aveva conosciuta ed era stata sua. Lo stesso profumo del tempo in l’aveva persa.</p><p>Era difficile tenerla dentro di sé e adesso il sentore della pelle e dell’erba e del calore e dell’acqua che scorre e delle labbra asciutte e calde…</p><p>Tutto si disfaceva al contatto con la realtà, divenendo beffarda evanescenza.</p><p>Voleva nutrirsi di quello per tutto il resto della vita, ma dopo...</p><p> </p><p>Rivedere il cielo...</p><p>Gli pareva fossero passati anni, come se quei pochi giorni, in realtà, avessero rappresentato un periodo interminabile dal quale tentava di riprendersi.</p><p>E la mano stretta alla mano gl’infondeva inevitabilmente il senso di ciò che era.</p><p> </p><p>Venne investito dall’aria calda e carica degli aromi intensi della lavanda che a piccoli fasci ornava gli angoli delle case e poi delle rose nei cesti posti lungo la via.</p><p>Si perse nella marea di profumi e colori ed il cuore sobbalzò come se davvero là in mezzo avesse colto il profumo di lei, ancora vivo, impresso nella sua mente.</p><p>Forse era solo il profumo della vita...</p><p>La confusione lo colpì.</p><p>Forse era quello il profumo della vita.</p><p>Forse lui aveva semplicemente dimenticato, dopo tanti giorni di solitudine trascorsi a nascondersi, cosa significava stare in mezzo alla gente, per strada, libero, in mezzo a marmocchi che si rincorrevano, anziani che ringraziavano la sorte d’esser ancora vivi, massaie con i bambini al collo, artigiani vocianti e cultori del vino già alla prova di equilibrio.</p><p> </p><p>La prima folata di vento la tempesta l’aveva annunciata.</p><p>La seconda...</p><p> </p><p>Tre lati della piazza erano delimitati da edifici massicci, non altissimi, che ospitavano, sotto i loggiati, botteghe e mercanzie varie.</p><p>In uno era incastonata la chiesetta del paese, Saint Pierre.</p><p>Poco lontano s’intravedeva il muretto che delimitava il Predecélles, il fiumiciattolo che attraversava il paese.</p><p>Il quarto lato dell’arena, aperto e libero, prendeva a salire, le casupole scomparivano inghiottite dal verde della collina, non alta ma sufficiente a consentire una visione d’insieme più ampia, senza necessariamente rivelare la presenza del visitatore.</p><p>L’ultima luce del giorno filtrava rosata tra le nuvole del tramonto riversandosi sulla piazzetta variopinta e piena di gente.</p><p>Lì, a metà strada, s’intonavano le strida delle rondini che preso avrebbero lasciato il paese.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si sedette stancamente sul bordo di un muretto che delimitava una casupola dalla sua rispettabile vigna.</p><p>S’era avviato verso la parte alta del paese, senza seguire una strada precisa, lasciandosi trasportare dagli spazi più liberi del percorso. Voleva cercare una via d’uscita. Quella notte se ne sarebbero andati, tutti e due, confondendosi tra la gente. Via da lì, chissà dove.</p><p>Non l’avrebbe mai lasciata…</p><p> </p><p>Errando a studiare un percorso meno esposto di altri aveva percepito echi dei più variegati discorsi. Uno in particolare l’aveva interessato.</p><p>Il ventisei di quel mese a Parigi s’era votata ed approvata la Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell’Uomo. Un documento epocale.</p><p>Lo stesso giorno in cui André avrebbe compiuto gli anni.</p><p> </p><p>Alain pensò che non sarebbero bastate solo parole stampate su un pezzo di carta perché tutti fossero finalmente considerati uguali ma forse quelle parole sarebbero servite a chi sarebbe arrivato dopo di loro.</p><p>A loro spettava il compito di combattere...</p><p> </p><p>Il cielo era limpido e terso, amaranto sbiadito lungo l’orizzonte.</p><p>Il tuono squarciò l’aria.</p><p> </p><p>La porticina volò via, abbattuta dal calcio, la furia dei cavalli calpestava il selciato, gli animali fradici ed innervositi, i soldati che rovesciavano tutto a terra, questa volta con la foga di chi non accetta di non trovare ciò che cerca perché sa ch’è lì finalmente ciò che vuole.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Betsy, I’m that man; I am that faithful young man, whom once you thought was slain, now since we’ve met on Cloddy Banks, we’ll never part again…</em>
</p><p>Il canto prese a correre quasi gridato questa volta mentre dalle case vicine si affacciavano occhi impauriti, impietriti, e le porte sbattevano e chi poteva si riversava in strada e prendeva a correre...</p><p>La casa di Adeline Nivette venne travolta per prima dalla tempesta che aveva preso a mulinare vorticosa per le stanze e poi dietro nel cortile, lungo il muro di edera, falciato dalle spade...</p><p>Il canto prese a correre assieme al vento che s’innalzava...</p><p> </p><p>* Versailles no Bara: André descrive Oscar quando le confessa d’amarla.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Mille volte...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mille volte...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>30 agosto 1789, Limours, sera...</em>
</p><p>Il tramonto...</p><p>La visuale non era perfetta.</p><p>Ma da lassù si poteva osservare l’ondeggiare calmo e rassicurante della festa paesana che si stava animando lentamente, come lentamente s’accavallavano i pensieri, a chiedersi che diavolo gli fosse preso d’aver cercato d’avvicinarsi così, a quel modo, in quel momento, dando ad intendere che ci teneva a lei ma che non l’amava, poi però ogni istante avrebbe voluto scavare negli occhi e vederci ciò che non c’era.</p><p>Illuso…</p><p>Solo un illuso…</p><p>Forse era stato solo il desiderio ad accendere la speranza racchiusa in quel fugace contatto.</p><p>C’era finito giù, dentro, nel fondo della voragine…</p><p> </p><p>Chi non aveva le idee chiare era proprio lui.</p><p>
  <em>L’amava…</em>
</p><p>Non voleva perderla…</p><p>Lei unico legame che l’ancorasse al passato, a Parigi, alla sorella Diane, ai compagni straziati il tredici luglio e sì persino ad André.</p><p>Era passato più di un mese e mezzo e gli pareva d’essere ancora fermo là a quei giorni, al pensiero dannato che quei giorni si ripetessero in quello straccio di paese dimenticato da tutti.</p><p> </p><p>Alain cominciò a comprendere.</p><p>Lei era stata chiara. Il guizzo del furto dei fucili era stato gesto azzardato.</p><p>Lei s’era pentita…</p><p>Di tutto.</p><p> </p><p>Lei se n’era resa conto prima di lui e aveva tentato di metterlo in guardia.</p><p>S’era pentita anche d’averlo baciato…</p><p>E d’avergli parlato di un tempo, di un momento in cui forse…</p><p> </p><p>Alain doveva capirlo e doveva fare lo stesso adesso.</p><p>Doveva fermare quella gente, calmarla, indurla a ragionare, obbligarla a disfarsi delle armi e poi…</p><p>E poi sarebbe andato da lei, l’avrebbe presa e trascinata via da quel paese, lontano. L’avrebbe tenuta alla larga da Parigi, da Bouillé da tutto quanto fosse stato legato al passato.</p><p>Senza denaro, senza titoli…</p><p>Senza…</p><p>Alain saltò giù dal muretto. Il braccio a scostare buganvillee che s’inerpicavano abbarbicandosi sulle pareti sbrecciate delle case a delimitare la strada e poi via, di corsa, di filato a cercare quei dannati paesani.</p><p> </p><p>La tempesta era arrivata.</p><p>Nell’orizzonte brillante di fine estate s’accendevano le prime stelle della sera, la luna a falce saliva a ravvivare il pezzo di cielo e giù, in mezzo al marasma ondivago, la folata di vento prese a fendere l’aria sempre più forte.</p><p> </p><p>Il povero contadino provò a gridare ma era senza fiato e così a gomitate si fece strada tra gli avventori vocianti e già mezzi ubriachi.</p><p>Il nome e l’ordine...</p><p>“Adeline...i soldati! I soldati! Sono dieci...forse di più!”.</p><p>Lo gridava l’uomo ma il vociare sormontava gli sforzi.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline Nivette si voltò, costretta a farlo dalla faccia dell’oste Horace Garrat, che trasecolava avanti a sé e che aveva già compreso tutto leggendo il terrore sul viso di quello ch’era entrato.</p><p>Il significato non era certo, l’unica certezza era che i soldati stavano arrivando.</p><p>In tanti. E questo non era bene.</p><p>Il dubbio corse al misfatto compiuto e ai suoi artefici. Quando anche non fosse stato per quello Adeline Nivette non poteva permettersi di cedere ad altre ipotesi.</p><p>Non lo fece, nemmeno per un istante.</p><p>Non lo fece, che ne servirono pochi d’istanti perché dentro la locanda risuonasse il canto dei ribelli ch’era corso più veloce del vento e della tempesta e dei soldati, risalendo per le strade, di bocca in bocca, di viso in viso, fino a raggiungere i destinatari.</p><p> </p><p>Il canto s’accompagnava alla soluzione del dubbio.</p><p>“I soldati sono entrati a casa vostra...hanno chiesto di tua figlia e di te...vi stanno cercando...”.</p><p>E poi il nome di Antoine Belleville, quello che Carmilla aveva visto fuori della loro casa, quello che poteva aver scorto il volto dello straniero che proteggevano.</p><p>Il padre non lo trovava più, perché Antoine Bellville si trovava con i soldati, adesso.</p><p>Dio, con i soldati di Bouillé.</p><p>Nessun dubbio ormai, mentre Adeline Nivette si prendeva le mani, sussurrando il nome della figlia ch’era in casa perché lei le aveva detto di stare in casa e allora era certo che quelli lì l’avrebbero trovata.</p><p> </p><p>Il vociare sormontò il nome della figlia, gridato forte mentre Adeline Nivette spostava quelli che aveva davanti a sé con un braccio, anzi le braccia avevano preso a roteare in aria, la cuffietta ordinata strappata via, il cuore in gola, il respiro pietrificato.</p><p>“Aspetta!” – le gridò dietro Horace Garrat mentre interrogava con gli occhi il secondo latore di sventura.</p><p>Quello riprese fiato e disse che i vicini di Adeline avevano visto i soldati di Bouillé sfondare la porta della loro casa. Le donne attorno s’erano rinchiuse dentro alle loro abitazioni mentre alcuni uomini erano sgattaiolati dal retro per girare attorno alle furie e spedire a voce il messaggio di pericolo.</p><p>
  <em>Betsy...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Carmilla...”.</p><p>Non poteva gridare il nome della figlia Adeline Nivette, mentre usciva fuori dalla locanda e a spintoni si faceva strada per risalire la via e correre verso casa sua.</p><p>Ci sarebbe riuscita se l’oste non le fosse corso dietro e non l’avesse afferrata per un braccio e quasi trascinata giù, verso un vicolo, mentre l’altra si dimenava e lui le piantava una mano sulla bocca per impedirle di urlare. Le lacrime s’erano fatte strada e Adeline soffiava e si dimenava.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Adeline...se vai su ti troveranno! Stanno cercando anche te!”.</p><p>Horace tentò di trattenerla ma l’altra pareva aver acquistato una forza incontenibile, la forza della disperazione e quasi gli morse una mano all’altro perché la lasciasse libera, e i muscoli s’irrigidivano mentre puntava i piedi a terra pronta ad approfittare della presa allentata. Horace Garrat si morse il labbro e trattene il grido di dolore e rimase lì, ancorato al corpo dell’altra, la mano chiusa tra i denti della povera Adeline Nivette, in attesa che quella si calmasse e riprendesse a ragionare, che se i soldati avevano trovato la figlia non dovevano prendersi anche la madre.</p><p>Tutto sarebbe andato perduto.</p><p> </p><p>Garrat cacciò un urlo richiamando la corporatura massiccia del soldato che vide attraversare in fretta lo spazio d’ingresso del vicolo.</p><p>Alain si voltò stravolto mentre si faceva avanti ed osservava il corpo della vecchia governante contorto, il viso rosso, le guance bagnate, gli occhi ridotti a fessure inesistenti.</p><p>Pareva sarebbe morta lì.</p><p> </p><p>“Che succede?” – chiese all’oste.</p><p>Quello rimase muto, poi provò a saggiare la frenesia della donna allentando di poco la mano.</p><p>Adeline riprese vigore all’istante ma Horace Garrat adesso non era solo e poté contare sulla presa possente del soldato che trattenne la donna per le spalle, mentre Horace gli piantava gli occhi addosso e le ordinava di non gridare e di calmarsi.</p><p>“Che ...”.</p><p>Alain non capiva ma s’era accorto correndo per le vie della disperata frenesia azionata da meccanismi di difesa, già visti e riconosciuti a Parigi, nei giorni precedenti alle rivolte.</p><p>Gente impaurita, frastornata, incerta, che però sentiva crescere forte rabbia e disperazione. In qualche modo la forza andava incanalata e allora la gente s’era ammutolita, fredda, a chiedersi se davvero era arrivato il momento di dire basta.</p><p> </p><p>L’oste spiegò velocemente: “I soldati sono arrivati fino a casa di Adeline!”. Tanto bastava.</p><p>“Forse hanno capito chi è stato a rubare i fucili?” – azzardò Alain di filato, indietreggiando come per riprendere la corsa e muoversi verso quella casa, perché là dentro c’erano delle persone.</p><p>I figli della donna.</p><p>Adeline negò. Nessuno poteva averli traditi per la storia dei fucili, non era per quello che i soldati erano arrivati fino a casa loro.</p><p>C’era dell’altro, rivelato a denti stretti, che l’idea di tenere tutto segreto e nascosto era ancora incombente e dura da scalfire.</p><p>Meno si sapeva…</p><p> </p><p>“Antoine Belleville...quello faceva la corte a mia figlia e lei lo ha respinto, diverse volte...anche qualche giorno fa...l’aveva incontrato nella foresta e...” – prese a piagnucolare la donna.</p><p>“Quando sono intervenuto io?” – l’interruppe Alain.</p><p>“Sì! Carmilla mi ha raccontato di averlo visto fuori casa…era assieme ad altri...lei è uscita e li ha rimproverati…forse quello ha visto tutto, l’ha visto!”.</p><p>“Visto chi? Chi…”.</p><p>Muta, l’altra piangeva…</p><p>“Quell’uomo…quello che state nascondendo?” – l’incalzò Alain - “Il suo fidanzato?”.</p><p>Adeline annuì e poi scivolò giù come un sacco vuoto.</p><p>“Non è…non è...” - sussurrò piangendo.</p><p>Non aveva importanza, nulla lo aveva più.</p><p>Né perché i soldati fossero arrivati fin lì, né come avessero fatto, né perché cercassero quell’uomo che non era il fidanzato di sua figlia Carmilla, anche se lei se n’era invaghita, bensì il prigioniero che il tiranno s’era trascinato lì, fino a Limours, da Parigi, e che poi aveva fatto picchiare dai suoi soldati sin quasi ad ammazzarlo.</p><p>E non aveva più importanza perché quello s’era messo in testa che non voleva più vivere, perché aveva perso la donna che amava, l’unico amore della sua vita e allora tanto valeva morire, ma poi s’era ricreduto, ed aveva accettato di fuggire e di restare nascosto e si era ripreso e...</p><p>Quell’uomo era solo un uomo che voleva vivere e Adeline c’era riuscita a restituirgli il desiderio di vivere.</p><p>Era una storia troppo lunga da spiegare.</p><p>Non c’era più tempo.</p><p> </p><p>“Aiutami Alain...aiuta mia figlia...” – l’unica richiesta soffocata, mentre Horace Garrat sorresse la donna che si rialzava e Alain si staccava e indietreggiava e…</p><p>
  <em>Chi diavolo è quel tizio da suscitare la furia dei soldati al punto di sfondare una porta e calare come furie sul paese?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non poteva essere solo per quello...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eppure...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Perché proprio adesso? Perché Antoine? Perché starebbe con i soldati? Se quelli sono venuti a casa nostra l’avranno trovata e....Notre Dame devo correre a casa…devo correre!” - Adeline Nivette riprese le forze - “Horace...i miei figli sono tutta la mia vita...sai bene cosa intendo...devo sapere dov’è Carmilla e dove si trova Renoir...anche lui è in pericolo...ti prego...”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline guardò il compagno di rivolta, gli occhi persi nel terrore crescente...</p><p>La proverbiale forza e risolutezza dissolte all’idea di perdere un figlio.</p><p> </p><p>“Andate avanti…fate attenzione…io arrivo…” – gridò Alain mentre risaliva il vicolo ben sapendo che sarebbe stato impossibile ordinare ad Adeline di non muoversi.</p><p>Tanto valeva farlo assieme così almeno...</p><p> </p><p>Fa specie...</p><p>L’aria muta sentore prendendo a caricarsi dell’odore pungente della pioggia.</p><p>Gli occhi si velano risucchiati dalla coltre plumbea che oscura la vista e cala dal cielo…</p><p>Il vento gonfia e rovescia...</p><p>Il cuore batte forte, teme di non essere al sicuro, qualsiasi sarà il posto in cui ci si cercherà di nascondere.</p><p>Non c’è più un posto sicuro.</p><p>La tempesta muta la dimensione dell’essere e annienta...</p><p> </p><p>Il sentore della tempesta era nell’aria, sì, mentre dall’alto osservava il via vai che aumentava nella strada sottostante.</p><p>Un’altra stanza, un’altra ancora, l’ennesima, l’ultima.</p><p>Se ne doveva andare. Avrebbe atteso il ritorno di Alain, glielo aveva promesso ma se ne doveva andare. Per lei lì, non c’era più posto. Feriva la calma compatta della gente in festa, di contro alla malinconia che prendeva prepotente, compagna fedele dei muscoli un poco intorpiditi, delle mani ferme, ch’essa, solo la malinconia, alla fine pareva aver domato il carattere furioso e ribelle.</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa vuoi ancora Oscar François de Jarjayes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa vuoi vedere, sentire, provare, che possa consentirti di non impazzire?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti era già accaduto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora era stato solo per una notte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ trascorso ormai quasi un mese. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui non c’è, non c’è più, non ci sarà più.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi accettarlo e...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E poi?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>E poi c’era che nel cuore la presenza c’era, potente e prepotente.</p><p>Forse quella presenza era segno dell’estremo tentativo della coscienza di non impazzire.</p><p> </p><p>S’immaginò allora per un istante tra le braccia di un altro uomo.</p><p>Il pensiero suscitò compassione, tenerezza, riverbero dei sensi, desiderio d’arrendersi e di acquietare la spasmodica ricerca del motivo per cui tutto fosse accaduto.</p><p>Tra le braccia di Alain sarebbe riuscita ad accettare ciò che era accaduto?</p><p>Senza dimenticare, senza nascondersi, senza...</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mille volte il suo nome scivolerà sulle labbra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mille volte risalirà dal profondo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti torturerà nel sonno, come nella coscienza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mille volte...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Brivido tiepido risalì la schiena.</p><p>Si toccò la fronte, era sudata, fredda, di nuovo.</p><p>Forse la febbre era tornata, mastino attaccato alla sua vita a rammentarle il passato, a rammentarle che il futuro non ci sarebbe stato.</p><p> </p><p>Egoisticamente avrebbe ceduto, se lo disse, per prendersi per sé l’ultimo brandello della sua vita e viverlo così come <em>lui </em>le aveva chiesto.</p><p>Salvarsi, uscire dalla storia, chiudere gli occhi in pace.</p><p>Amare…</p><p> </p><p>L’ultimo desiderio di André giunto attraverso il racconto di Alain.</p><p>
  <em>Portala via...</em>
</p><p>Così aveva detto André ad Alain, là a Parigi, quando non c’era scampo per nessuno.</p><p>Proprio come lo era adesso.</p><p> </p><p>Un’altra lieve contrazione dei muscoli. Si abbracciò per massaggiarsi.</p><p>Aveva freddo. Si sedette, le mani passarono tra i capelli.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, stringendo l’aria tra le dita, per non soccombere alla sensazione che la trasportava via e la trascinava nel ricordo di sé stessa tra le sue braccia, persa nel suo sguardo, nelle sue parole, nei silenzi, ed ora anche nel sonno, per ogni volta che s’era permessa di guardarlo, mentre lui dormiva accanto a sé, voltato verso di lei. Poteva chiudere gli occhi e allora il suo viso compariva come fosse lì.</p><p>E così accadeva sempre.</p><p>Più tentava di dar senso alle decisioni e più tutto appariva sbagliato e senza senso.</p><p>Più tentava di distanziare il ricordo e più esso pareva riverberarsi prepotente alla coscienza.</p><p>Mille volte era accaduto ed altre mille sarebbe accaduto ancora.</p><p> </p><p>Passi rapidi nel corridoio imposero la mano all’elsa della spada già attaccata alla cintura.</p><p>Si alzò indietreggiando puntando gli occhi sulla porta.</p><p>Un colpo deciso, non poteva che essere Alain, che senza attendere risposta entrò come una furia afferrando la sua spada.</p><p> </p><p>“Che succede?”.</p><p>Gli sguardi s’incrociarono che la spiegazione alla veloce incursione non poteva che risiedere nello stesso motivo di sempre.</p><p>“I soldati sono in paese...sono andati nella casa di Adeline...”.</p><p>“Hanno capito...”.</p><p>“No, lei dice ch’è impossibile, che nessuno può aver riferito dei fucili...piuttosto...”.</p><p>La giacca chiusa in fretta, il cappellaccio calcato in testa.</p><p>“Crede sia per via dell’uomo che hanno accolto in casa...”.</p><p>“Parli di quello…quello che Bouillé sta cercando…quello che ha avuto questioni con lui?”.</p><p>“Mi sa che in questo posto si contano sulle dita d’una mano quelli che <em>non</em> ne hanno avute questioni con il tiranno!” – continuò lui parandosi davanti alla porta.</p><p> </p><p>Stava per recitare la solita raccomandazione.</p><p>Si voltò di scatto e le parole si troncarono lì, la punta della spada di lei puntata in faccia, non troppo vicino ma nemmeno a distanza adeguata che non le consentisse davvero d’affondare e ridurlo all’incapacità di muoversi.</p><p> </p><p>“Che...”.</p><p>“Vengo con te questa volta!” – sibilò lei tenendo la spada alta.</p><p>Che fosse sempre stata di poche parole ormai Alain l’aveva capito. La timida contestazione venne soffocata dal semplice sguardo, lì, sul nascere, mentre Oscar riponeva l’arma e si aggiustava il mantello.</p><p>“Fammi strada...”.</p><p>“Oscar...”.</p><p>“Fammi strada ho detto!”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain era fuori di sé all’idea che si potesse ripetere la tragedia della corte ma sapere che lei sarebbe uscita dalla stanza e che fuori chiunque avrebbe potuto riconoscerla…</p><p>“Non puoi!”.</p><p>“No, tu non puoi andare da solo Alain! Si sa quanti sono?”.</p><p>“Circa una decina…”.</p><p>Le sopracciglia s’inarcarono ad accompagnare un sorrisetto, come a rimarcare l’ovvietà della presa di posizione, come a rammentare che, per quanto in gamba, un solo soldato della guardia non avrebbe potuto far nulla contro dieci furie spietate.</p><p>Forse nemmeno due soldati, ma sicuramente...</p><p> </p><p>“Non posso restare qui dentro sapendo che quella gente è in pericolo e soprattutto...”.</p><p>Alain la fissò...</p><p>Lei negò con la testa ma le parole uscirono: “Non voglio che accada nulla nemmeno a te, quindi fatti da parte e fammi passare e poi dimmi dove dobbiamo andare...senza tante storie...”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain sentì il cuore contrarsi, letteralmente sollevato alle parole appena pronunciate. Non significavano nulla e significavano tutto.</p><p>“Agli...ordini...comandante...” – balbettò allargando il braccio destro.</p><p> </p><p>Lei fece per passare. Lui l’afferrò per un braccio e la voltò verso di sé, la sinistra dietro la nuca per tenerla lì e per correre alla bocca e prenderla e chiuderla in un bacio gremito, ruvido, feroce.</p><p>Il contatto s’asciugò in un istante e non accadde nulla. Lei rimase lì, la bocca nella bocca senza staccarsi, senza indietreggiare, senza...</p><p> </p><p>“Ti amo...” – le sussurrò all’orecchio.</p><p>Lei non riuscì a cedere, non riuscì ad andare oltre. Le parole morirono, mentre le labbra si sfioravano…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cedere e…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Morire…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’ennesima stanza stava proprio sulla stalla dov’erano alloggiati i cavalli.</p><p>I due animali fremettero alle selle che s’adagiavano sui dorsi. Dopo giorni d’immobilità si ritrovarono a percorrere, ad andatura sostenuta, la straducola che costeggiava la via principale. C’era che da ogni pertugio potevano comparire i soldati.</p><p> </p><p>Eppure c’era silenzio, mentre alzando gli occhi si poteva osservare il cielo oscurarsi, rischiarato dal bagliore delle lanterne appese alle mura degli edifici.</p><p>“Non conosco le strade…” – il respiro teso, le labbra bruciavano – “Dove dobbiamo andare?”.</p><p>Lo sguardo d’intesa, si affiancarono.</p><p>“La casa è poco lontano...”.</p><p>Il percorso impose di tornare in mezzo alla folla. Attraversarono vie strette addobbate di fiori, mentre la gente osservava meravigliata i due cavalieri che tentavano di farsi strada.</p><p>Il dubbio che quelli fossero altri avversari cozzava con la visione dello straniero, noto a tutti ormai, quello che nel canto dei ribelli, era diventato <em>the man of the Cloddy Banks...</em></p><p> </p><p>La confusione attorno alla casa di Adeline Nivette diede prova ch’erano arrivati.</p><p>Alain scese da cavallo cercando la donna con lo sguardo.</p><p>I vicini rinfrancati dalla partenza dei soldati stavano timidamente aprendo di nuovo usci e finestre, affacciandosi, gli uomini erano furiosi. Alcuni Alain li aveva già visti in quei giorni e quelli non si stupirono di vedere lui e gl’indicarono che Adeline Nivette era dentro casa.</p><p> </p><p>Entrò Alain e trovò la donna inginocchiata a terra, tutt’intorno cocci, piatti rotti, tovaglie e lenzuola strappate, il fuoco che ansimava, i ciocchi di legno sparsi per il pavimento, mezzi spenti.</p><p>Cenere ovunque...</p><p>“Adeline...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra si voltò sollevandosi.</p><p>Garrat comparve dal retro. La donna l’interrogò con gli occhi.</p><p>L’altro negò, no, non c’era nessuno dietro...</p><p>“Il pozzo?”.</p><p>“L’edera è tagliata lungo la parete...forse li hanno trovati prima e non sono riusciti a raggiungerlo…”.</p><p>Alain scorse la stanza. Era in disordine ma non c’era sangue.</p><p>Non erano i segni di una lotta ma quelli della furia rabbiosa di chi non aveva trovato ciò o chi cercava. La sensazione era netta.</p><p>S’azzardò Alain: “No, secondo me non li hanno trovati...”.</p><p>“E’ quello che penso anch’io!” – confermò Horace.</p><p> </p><p>L’uscio si affollò di persone.</p><p>Volti conosciuti e altri no.</p><p>Adeline Nivette ne scorse uno, quello di una persona che non aveva mai visto, che pure sapeva di conoscere, dentro, nel profondo del proprio passato.</p><p>Fissò il viso, straniero.</p><p>Quello si mantenne su di lei, si studiarono, le fisionomie più mature entrambe, ma dannatamente note.</p><p>Alcune donne si fecero strada per entrare...</p><p> </p><p>“Avete visto mia figlia? Qualcuno ha visto la mia bambina? Vi prego aiutatemi” – piagnucolò Adeline.</p><p>“Calmati...” – una s’avvicinò – “Non era in casa...tua figlia non c’era quando sono arrivati i soldati...ma c’era Antoine Belleville con loro e ci è sembrato strano...”.</p><p>“La mia bambina...”.</p><p>Piangeva Adeline, non capiva.</p><p>Il trambusto, lo scempio dei poveri affetti domestici, non rimanevano che stracci e cocci rotti e sopra tutto il vuoto, l’assenza, il nulla...</p><p>Nessun sorriso, nessuna voce che raccogliesse la sua fatica, il lento incedere, le pantofole calde allungate ai piedi gelati. I figli accoccolati a terra attorno a lei ad ascoltare storie di terre lontane.</p><p> </p><p>Nulla...</p><p>Adeline tentò di restare sul viso della vicina che le accarezzava la faccia, ma no, gli occhi tornarono alla persona che stava sulla porta, in silenzio, il volto un poco nascosto sotto il cappuccio, il corpo chiuso nel mantello, immobile. Intravide lo sguardo che si guardava attorno, gli parve di riconoscere il tratto azzurrato dell’iride, le ciocche bionde che sbucavano dalla stoffa.</p><p>Si stupì quando Horace Garrat si avvicinò, sorridendo mestamente allo straniero. Pareva si conoscessero già.</p><p>Il cuore prese a battere disarmonico, troppi avvenimenti, troppi dubbi...</p><p> </p><p>“Sono andati verso la piazza...Carmilla e un’altra persona...”.</p><p>Alain sussultò, riconobbe la voce e la fisionomia della piccola Jasmine, la pelle bianca come il latte e gli occhi neri come la notte nera senza stelle, i capelli raccolti in una ghirlanda di margherite gialle.</p><p>La bambina era sgusciata dentro, le manine strette alla stoffa ritorta del vestitino azzurro, il corpo pareva quasi rimpicciolito dall’ultima volta in cui l’aveva vista nel bosco, solo pochi istanti, mentre s’allontanava assieme alle amiche. Poco prima dello scontro con il bellimbusto Antoine Belleville...</p><p>La paura sfinisce e quella gente aveva paura, non c’erano molte spiegazioni.</p><p> </p><p>“Nessuno di noi ha parlato Adeline ma quelli si sono ugualmente diretti verso la piazza...” – confermò la vicina riprendendo le parole della bambina.</p><p>“No…no!” – urlò ancora più forte Adeline in preda al panico – “Perché?”.</p><p>Alain si avvicinò ancora.</p><p>“Alain hai sentito?” – Adeline l’implorò.</p><p>Tutto superava le sue capacità di lotta.</p><p>“Li troveranno…Carmilla è andata giù…alla piazza…”.</p><p>“Erano assieme allora?” – chiese Alain.</p><p>“Sì...lui…voleva andarsene...me l’aveva detto che sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso per tutti se fosse rimasto...dovevo ascoltarlo...aveva detto che sarebbe stato pericoloso...”.</p><p>Il tentativo di salvare la famiglia...</p><p>Alain comprese che quello, chiunque fosse, ci aveva provato a non coinvolgere l’esistenza di quella gente nella propria sventura.</p><p>Forse non era poi così stupido come l’aveva giudicato.</p><p>“Chi...”.</p><p>Tentò di chiederlo Alain chi fosse <em>quello...</em></p><p> </p><p>Alle spalle, il compagno sconosciuto si fece avanti, il corpo lieve, il passo silenzioso, le mani scivolarono sulla stoffa del cappuccio che cadde all’indietro.</p><p>“Hai sentito?” – chiese Alain.</p><p>Oscar annuì fissando la governante. Ora ricordava...</p><p>La riconobbe, l’aveva conosciuta tanto tempo prima, ma rivedendola, aveva capito chi fosse, mentre l’altra sgranava lo sguardo e si fermava, la mente inchiodata al destino della figlia simultaneamente combattuta dal pungolo di comprendere chi fosse colui che si trovava davanti.</p><p>Che Adeline Nivette l’aveva già visto...</p><p> </p><p>“Andiamo...” – un sussurro, una sola parola, la voce greve, femminile, dolce, severa, calda.</p><p>Un leggero cenno del capo rivolto a lei, impercettibile, in segno di rispetto…</p><p>
  <em>Notre Dame…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Adeline si portò una mano alla bocca.</p><p>Alain e l’altro si avviarono verso la porta scomparendo dalla vista.</p><p>Adeline prese a barcollare e Horace fu di nuovo lì a tenerla in piedi, mentre le donne le facevano aria con i fazzoletti e...</p><p>“Chi è quello?” – chiese fissando Horace, l’aveva visto che s’erano parlati senza neppure aprire bocca. Si conoscevano.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Quella dirai</em>...” – mormorò l’oste aiutando l’altra a fare qualche passo.</p><p>Adeline sgranò gli occhi. Nelle gambe la frenesia di correre in piazza, nella testa la luce che illuminava tutto.</p><p>“Quella?”.</p><p>“E’ la compagna di Monsieur Alain...l’uomo che ci ha aiutato... lui era un soldato della guardia...come avrebbe fatto a sapere delle armi sennò! Non te lo ricordi? Io…forse non te l’ho detto...o forse sì…non capisco più niente...”.</p><p>Non aveva importanza non capirci più niente. L’intricato groviglio delle menzogne necessarie a celare le identità aveva finito per soffocare la verità che adesso appariva talmente inverosimile da essere impossibile, eppure...</p><p> </p><p>“Quella persona...come si chiama?” – balbettò Adeline.</p><p>Horace Garrat negò: “Non lo so. Stanno fuggendo tutti e due e ho promesso di nasconderli. Gli ho raccontato quello che era accaduto a casa del generale, dell’uomo che è stato ucciso. Che era un soldato come Alain e…così Alain ha accettato di aiutarci. E’ così che l’ho convinto! Poi però alla fine non era vero che quell’altro era morto…ma questo non gliel’ho detto. Non l’ho detto a nessuno. Tu m’hai detto…”.</p><p>“Horace! Sai in nome di quella persona?!” – gridò Adeline Nivette, che tutto si squarciava come cielo solcato dalla saetta.</p><p>“No! Non so come si chiama...dev’essere nobile però…”.</p><p>“Horace Garrat!” - sibilò Adeline Nivette prendendo la corsa e Horace quasi cadde per starle dietro – “Lei è una nobile!”.</p><p>Uscì fuori Adeline Nivette, mentre gli occhi corsero ai cavalieri che risalivano a cavallo e si guardavano consultandosi sul da farsi.</p><p> </p><p>“Sai dove si trova la piazza?”. Oscar era incerta…</p><p>“Sì...dobbiamo ridiscendere per questa strada...”.</p><p>“Alain...è impossibile arrivarci a cavallo. Dalla finestra, giù, ho visto che le vie erano piene di gente...non faremo in tempo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline Nivette si concentrò.</p><p>Il colpo alle reni fece impennare lievemente gli animali.</p><p>Il cappellaccio del soldato moro volò via, il cappuccio dell’altra scivolò giù...</p><p>L’altra...</p><p> </p><p>Adeline rimase impietrita.</p><p>Gli occhi si riempirono delle immagini della mente riemerse dal lontano passato confuse ora con quelle che le scorrevano davanti.</p><p>Un poco di polvere la fece tossire e lacrimare...</p><p>“Adeline...” – Garrat la raggiunse.</p><p>Il nome di quella...</p><p>“Andiamo...” – gridò Alain.</p><p>“Notre Dame...” – mormorò la vecchia governante.</p><p> </p><p>“Adeline...”.</p><p>Horace Garrat la chiamava e l’altra era perduta nel passato.</p><p>“Che hai?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Davvero non sai come si chiama quella persona?” – chiese di nuovo l’altra e nella testa il dubbio di sbagliarsi, di aver preso un enorme abbaglio.</p><p>“No, te lo ripeto. Non hanno mai voluto dirmelo. Hanno detto che sarebbe stato pericoloso...e io mi sono fidato…non so nulla di loro, solo che si nascondono da Bouillé. Alain è un soldato della guardia…”.</p><p>Un sussurro…</p><p>“Oscar…” – bisbigliò Adeline.</p><p> </p><p>“Che…”.</p><p>“Il nome che André ripeteva quando l’ho conosciuto…Oscar…il suo comandante…quello che Bouillé pensava d’aver ammazzato a Parigi…”.</p><p>“Il suo comandante…e allora?”.</p><p>“Quel comandante era una donna…”.</p><p>“Una…”.</p><p>Garrat si piazzò davanti alla faccia di Adeline ma quella nemmeno pareva vederlo.</p><p>“Una bambina di nome Oscar…” – ripeté la donna come in un sogno.</p><p>“Adeline…tu hai bevuto troppo!”.</p><p> </p><p>“E André…” – sibilò Adeline – “André era un soldato al suo comando…”.</p><p>“Cosa? André…quello che stava a casa del generale? Quello che prima m’avevi detto ch’era morto e poi invece era vivo? Quello che hai portato al capanno? Lui? Quello che Carmilla dice di essere il suo fidanzato?! Anche lui è un soldato…”.</p><p>“Stava alla Bastiglia! Mi pareva d’avertelo detto! Adesso sei tu che non ricordi più nulla!?”</p><p> </p><p>Adeline rimase con gli occhi alle due figure che si allontanavano mentre le mani torcevano la stoffa ruvida del vestito.</p><p>“Oscar…è lei...quella bambina...”.</p><p>“Bambina...quale...”.</p><p>Horace Garrat si perse letteralmente nel farfugliare dell’altra, Adeline nelle congetture del passato.</p><p> </p><p>In tutti quei giorni avevano parlato di <em>lei</em> con André.</p><p>Di Oscar…</p><p>André l’aveva creduta morta.</p><p>Era lei…</p><p>La bambina conosciuta tantissimi anni prima nella casa di Bouillè.</p><p>Capelli color oro, occhi di cielo, il cenno rispettoso del capo, lo sguardo fiero e sicuro e malinconico. In esso la certezza d’essere forse prigioniera d’un sogno più grande di lei, di una vita che altri avevano scelto per lei.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar François de Jarjayes...” – sussurrò con un filo di voce Adeline Nivette.</p><p>Horace Garrat non comprese subito.</p><p>Vide la donna prendere a correre seppure faticosamente, giù per la strada, e tentare di gridare e richiamare i due cavalieri.</p><p>“Non è morto! André...non è...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore pareva si sarebbe fermato.</p><p>Adeline non sapeva più per cosa pregare: che la figlia lasciasse quel dannato paese assieme all’uomo che amava oppure che no, che tutt’e due fossero ancora lì, ma lì anche i soldati li avrebbero trovati.</p><p>Adeline non sapeva più cosa sarebbe stato peggio per sua figlia: che fossero stati i soldati a scovarli oppure lei, quella donna…</p><p>Per Carmilla sarebbe stata la fine comunque.</p><p> </p><p>Lontani…</p><p>Erano già lontani…</p><p>“Alain dove andiamo?”.</p><p>“La strada risale...non molto...il centro del paese si trova in una specie di vallone e così dall’alto si riesce a vedere meglio la piazza...”.</p><p>“Credi siano là?”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli sguardi a tratti puntavano verso l’alto, a tratti si piegavano a destra, almeno dove le case e i rampicanti lo permettevano.</p><p>Tutto aggrovigliato, intricato, nascosto...</p><p>“Sei sicuro?” – chiese di nuovo lei.</p><p>“Sì...cerca il campanile della chiesa...si trova su una piccola altura...”.</p><p> </p><p>La voce s’interruppe. La strada si aprì delimitata, da uno dei lati, da un muretto abbastanza basso da lasciare intravedere la zona sottostante, i tetti delle case sotto, rossi e grigi e ocra, si toccavano susseguendosi in una specie di mare di coccio ondulato e sghembo.</p><p>Giù, ancora più sotto, lo spiazzo variopinto della piazzetta, la chiesa da un lato, il campanile…</p><p>Tutto inondato dalla luce brillante del tramonto, il sole scendeva allungando le ombre, oscurando a tratti la vista, a tratti riverberando i colori sgargianti dei cappelli, dei nastri, delle ghirlande.</p><p>Lanterne punteggiavano le strade, inserti geometrici nella geografia del paese.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove...”.</p><p>“Mi pare che questo posto si chiami Pecqueus...”.</p><p>Il cuore batteva forte.</p><p>Oscar non aveva più messo piede in una strada dal giorno in cui s’era azzardata a seguire Alain che andava a far razzia nella casa del generale.</p><p>Poi c’erano stati solo il granaio e stanze sempre più piccole, sempre più buie, oppure sempre più in alto. Anche due al giorno, per confondere i miserabili soldati.</p><p> </p><p>Così l’aria intensa l’inebriava frastornandola. L’annusò, sapeva di terra e polvere e sterpaglie e menta e anice e camomilla...</p><p>Un sospiro più fondo.</p><p> </p><p>Intravidero gruppi di persone, riunite tra loro, ondeggianti, fisse, in movimento...</p><p>I banchetti già illuminati da fiaccole e ghirlande di fiori.</p><p>Il ritmo incessante dei tamburi e quello insistente ed esotico delle cornamuse, dall’altra parte del paese, su, verso nordest, riempiva di suoni l’atmosfera, giungendo diretto, sormontando il vociare sereno e i suoni e la musica che salivano dal basso.</p><p> </p><p>Le redini tirate con forza.</p><p>I cavalli arrestarono la disarmonica corsa. Quella del cuore altrettanto folle no, non si sarebbe arrestata.</p><p>Un nitrito nervoso, la mano corse ad accarezzare il manto sudato.</p><p>Gli occhi giù, sempre giù, fissi alla moltitudine di persone...</p><p>C’era così tanta gente, come avrebbero fatto a riconoscere...</p><p> </p><p>“Carmilla ha i capelli rossi...non dovrebbe essere difficile trovarla...” – disse Alain che era sceso e cercava con lo sguardo in mezzo alla folla e nel tono della voce il dubbio represso che sarebbe stato impossibile scovare qualcuno da lassù, prima dei soldati che forse erano già arrivati in mezzo alla piazza.</p><p>Lo sguardo si acuì prendendo ad osservare il movimento disomogeneo della folla.</p><p>Era impossibile riconoscere un singolo volto là nel mezzo.</p><p> </p><p>La piazza si stava animando di suoni e voci e colori, mentre gli ultimi raggi di sole lambivano i muri sbrecciati, i volti, le stoffe colorate dei vestiti, i fiori attorcigliati alle maniglie delle porte e delle finestre ed ai capelli liberi delle giovani.</p><p>Dispersi, nascosti, quasi senza respirare, camminavano stretti, rispettando la consegna di non fiatare, non parlare, non sollevare neppure lo sguardo, se non un lieve cenno del capo che desse conto del rispetto portato a chi la riconosceva.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla teneva André per la mano.</p><p>La stringeva, forte. Era nella sua terra, nel suo villaggio e aveva ugualmente paura. Non voleva perderlo, non voleva separarsi da lui.</p><p>Il dubbio che non sarebbero stati solo i soldati a dividerli.</p><p>Si fidava di André ma sapeva che il dolore scava dentro, alle volte così a fondo che non c’è modo di colmare la voragine. Gliel’aveva letta negli occhi quella voragine, il buco nero dell’anima...</p><p> </p><p>Limours non era immensa, pochi isolati e si sarebbero trovati all’accampamento degli scozzesi.</p><p>Intuiva, Carmilla, che non ci sarebbe stato tempo di concordare il consenso con la madre Adeline a lasciare il paese. E neppure salutare Renoir. Avrebbe scritto...</p><p>Se lo sarebbe fatto insegnare da André, lui sapeva scrivere e così glielo avrebbe detto a maman che lei sarebbe stata felice.</p><p>Si sentì improvvisamente raggiante.</p><p>Stava camminando per la piazza del suo paese, assieme a colui ch’era entrato nella sua vita e che per lei era divenuto la persona più importante.</p><p> </p><p>Osservava la folla multicolore e festante, muto, che tutto strideva con l’animo chiuso nel dolore e nella certezza di non poter più tornare indietro.</p><p>La testa era pesante, i pensieri sconvolti, le mani contratte e strette.</p><p>Il corpo si muoveva, gli occhi si voltavano a riempirsi delle immagini, ma era come se non vedesse nulla e non sentisse nulla.</p><p>Concentrato solamente su sé stesso, ad ascoltare il lento sgretolarsi di ogni certezza, di ogni ricordo, come se essi fossero ormai destinati a scivolare nell’oblio.</p><p> </p><p>Si sforzò di ricordare allora, non voleva dimenticare, non poteva...</p><p>Dimenticare ciò che era accaduto sarebbe stato come dimenticare lei.</p><p>Lo sguardo si perse qualche istante verso il tramonto, il cielo dipinto e brillante.</p><p>Cercò la voce, la sensazione che gli riportava il ricordo della voce.</p><p>Era così difficile ricordare i suoni.</p><p>Allora cercò, cercò nei colori, nelle nuvole lievi e leggere e veloci, che si rincorrevano lungo la linea dell’orizzonte.</p><p>Cercò il volto, lontano dal rumore e dai volti delle persone estranee, che lei era parte di una dimensione distante, infinitamente grande, difficile da ritrovare.</p><p> </p><p>Anche allora era il tramonto. Una delle giornate più intense e terribili della sua vita.</p><p>Il colpo, forte, al petto...</p><p>Aveva smesso di respirare ma sapeva che respirava ancora, aggredito dal dolore che l’aveva trascinato giù, risucchiato nel vortice del corpo impazzito, incapace d’ascoltare altri suoni se non quelli del sangue che scorreva, battendo nelle tempie, ampliandosi da lì, dal torace.</p><p> </p><p>La voce, la propria, all’amico…</p><p>Glielo aveva detto, gridato, implorato.</p><p>
  <em>Portala via...</em>
</p><p>S’era aggrappato al braccio di Alain...</p><p>
  <em>Portala via...non voglio che mi veda morire...Alain portala via...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non respirava davvero più...</p><p>Nonostante fosse luglio, ricordò che aveva preso a tremare, là, sotto i corpi dei compagni che gli si erano chiusi addosso, il peso incombente del soldato Camille Bertinou, schiantato, folgorato dalla scarica di pallottole piovute dall’alto.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non t’azzardare a morire Grandier...il nostro comandante ti aspetta...</em>
</p><p>Le ultime parole del soldato Camille Bertinou.</p><p>Ricordò che il freddo aveva invaso le viscere, i muscoli...</p><p> </p><p>André si strinse nel mantello, cacciando il mento in fondo al bavero della giacca.</p><p>Immagini, suoni, grida, odore di polvere da sparo...</p><p>Dio, quello gli pareva gli fosse rimasto addosso, come fosse diventato tutt’uno con la pelle.</p><p> </p><p>Ricordò che s’era fatto buio, rapidamente. S’era sentito strattonato, trascinato...</p><p>La giubba dell’uniforme, sì, gliel’avevano sfilata...</p><p>Non respirava, o almeno così gli pareva.</p><p>Credeva d’essere morto.</p><p>Non lo era.</p><p> </p><p>Nel buio aveva aperto gli occhi e s’era ritrovato addosso il tricorno sgualcito di quel tale, Danilly, che era sempre stato un informatore della polizia, eppure, quella notte, non l’aveva informata la polizia che c’era un soldato disertore ancora vivo.</p><p>Forse perché sperava di guadagnarci qualcosa, forse perché ci aveva già guadagnato in passato, tutte le volte che aveva passato le informazioni al Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia e quello era un modo come un altro per compensare i benefici ricevuti.</p><p>L’aveva tirato fuori e lo aveva nascosto in una cantina.</p><p> </p><p>Era buio là sotto.</p><p>Andrè ricordò l’odore del legno, intriso di vino, paglia, sangue, polvere da sparo...</p><p>
  <em>Devi uscire...uscire...devi trovarla!</em>
</p><p>Se l’era ripetute allo sfinimento quelle parole, nemmeno fossero state una preghiera, che là sotto, a quel punto c’era poco di cui pregare.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Aspettate...se uscite adesso sarete finito...</em>
</p><p>Danilly aveva tentato di farlo desistere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Devi trovarla...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo farò io per voi monsieur...vi porterò a Saint Antoine, ma domattina, adesso è impossibile uscire...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi trovarla...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André osservò di nuovo l’ondeggiare della folla, apparentemente allegra, sollevata, lieve, nell’incedere calmo della festa. Risuonavano tamburi, voci si rincorrevano…</p><p>Lo sguardo intuì serenità, mista ad una mestizia guardinga. Quella gente non era completamente libera…</p><p>Aleggiava nell’aria il senso di compressione dettato dal vivere per concessione di altri.</p><p> </p><p>Ricordò...</p><p>Ancora.</p><p>Danilly gli aveva detto che l’aveva trovata.</p><p>
  <em>Sì, era viva...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Allora era sgusciato fuori dalla cantina, un respiro più fondo e poi aveva preso a correre, là, proprio là, nella dannata piazza che s’apriva sulla Bastiglia, da dove era riuscito a scappare lui, solo qualche mese prima.</p><p>L’uniforme blu, in mezzo alla folla inferocita, i ricami dorati…</p><p>Il corpo asciutto e magro, ancora non lo sapeva che lei era malata, lei, in mezzo a forche, asce, coltelli, pietre, moschetti scarichi e fumo e polvere da sparo...</p><p>Le armi della folla...</p><p>Lei, la sua spada piantata nelle viscere.</p><p> </p><p>Ondeggiava la folla, calma e festante, onde del mare, che dopo aver guadagnato la terra ed essersi infrante, schiumando, si ritirano, lentamente, di nuovo verso il mare...</p><p>Si dilatano e poi vengono risucchiate all’indietro...</p><p> </p><p>Ricordò tutto André, la propria voce che gridava…</p><p>
  <em>Oscar, Dio, vattene di lì...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei sotto il tiro dei cecchini...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, non voglio che tu ti faccia ammazzare.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla accennò un saluto ad un gruppo di conoscenti. Quelle strabuzzarono gli occhi stupite. La giovane ci scorse sulla faccia una velata punta d’invidia.</p><p>L’incoscienza che impedisce di ragionare.</p><p>Strinse la mano di André.</p><p> </p><p>Che le dita, pochi istanti dopo, si slacciarono e Carmilla venne accerchiata da altre giovani ed una di esse le si buttò al collo abbracciandola.</p><p>“Non hai saputo di Marthe?” – piagnucolò quella...</p><p>Carmilla negò con la testa.</p><p>Nell’immediato, alla domanda dell’amica si riallacciò la stessa domanda dello straniero che aveva conosciuto nel bosco, Alain. Quello non aveva accennato ad altro…</p><p>E poi c’era il silenzio della madre.</p><p>“Che...che cosa è accaduto?” – chiese piano.</p><p> </p><p>Vociare continuo, suoni, risate, mormorii più sommessi, André e Carmilla erano avvolti dalla cauta e consueta ressa di una festa di paese.</p><p>Volti allegri seppur velati da un accenno di risentimento. Il tiranno poteva concedere e decidere di non farlo più. Non c’era libertà.</p><p> </p><p>André si permise di sollevare lo sguardo per osservare meglio, anche se il marasma era sormontato dal caos...</p><p> </p><p>Le prime salve di cannone...</p><p>Fumo ovunque. Nel mezzo...</p><p>Mille volte l’avrebbe riconosciuta la sua voce, e sì, era lei che ordinava di puntare i dannati cannoni contro le mura della fortezza.</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Corri!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi impedirle di continuare in questa pazzia!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>André chiuse gli occhi, solo un istante. In quell’istante rammentò la pallottola che l’aveva colpito di striscio, mentre il petto ancora bruciava livido del colpo infernale che s’era infranto contro il destino che aveva scelto un’altra via per lui.</p><p>Non aveva desistito, camminando nel fumo, verso di lei…</p><p>Ad occhi chiusi…</p><p>L’aveva afferrata e stretta a sé, dopo ch’era caduta, colpita anche lei.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ morta...” – sussurrò l’amica mentre Carmilla prendeva a sgusciare dalla stretta interrogando l’altra con gli occhi.</p><p>“Che...”.</p><p>“E’ stata ammazzata...l’hanno trovata poche ore fa...sembra...”.</p><p>Carmilla continuò a negare con la testa. Non era possibile che tutto avesse preso a correre così in fretta. La sua amica Marthe non c’era più e...</p><p> </p><p>L’ondeggiare aveva preso a mutare consistenza e direzione.</p><p>Il vento aveva preso a soffiare più forte. Così si sarebbe detto per chi avesse osservato la scena da altra angolazione, che quelli che c’erano dentro, invece, non se n’erano accorti, la danza geometrica appariva ancora disordinata, senza la logica che invece vi poteva scorgere chi l’avesse osservata da altro punto di vista, da lontano.</p><p>La logica della paura che induce chiunque a tentare di salvarsi.</p><p>Spesso è necessario allontanarsi per veder meglio l’evolversi degli eventi.</p><p>Troppo vicino essi appaiono inutilmente confusi e di difficile interpretazione.</p><p> </p><p>L’intravide, l’inevitabile presa d’atto della folla, poco prima riunita o confusamente mossa secondo percorsi privi di una direzione unica e certa dettati dall’inconscio istinto di ricercarsi e aggregarsi e poi dividersi di nuovo…</p><p>No, adesso la folla s’orientava ad allontanarsi e fare spazio e...</p><p> </p><p>Il centro della piazzetta di stava svuotando.</p><p>Lo sguardo puntò in quella direzione, inevitabilmente attratto dal nuovo incedere, interrogandosi sulle ragioni del movimento strano ed anomalo, sottilmente isterico, come se la folla avesse preso a votarsi all’istinto della salvezza.</p><p> </p><p>Qualcuno, forse impietosito, s’avvicinò frettolosamente tirando per il mantello la giovane.</p><p>Carmilla si voltò...</p><p>“Tua madre...i soldati...tua madre ha detto che i soldati vi stanno cercando...scappa...”.</p><p> </p><p>I suoni presero ad attutirsi, rimescolandosi, confondendosi...</p><p>“Cosa…i soldati…” – balbettò la giovane.</p><p> </p><p>Fa specie che il filo invisibile, all’apparenza reciso, in realtà non si sia mai spezzato e semplicemente lì, proprio lì, decida di riannodare i destini...</p><p>
  <em>Parlami Oscar...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rispondimi...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André non aveva più una buona vista ma la vista d’un soldato è comunque avvezza a scorgere altro che non sia soltanto il disarmonico ondeggiare di ombre in festa in una sera di fine estate.</p><p>Sollevò lo sguardo e scorse il moto geometrico e teso...</p><p>Prese a voltarsi osservando alla propria destra e poi ancora più a destra…</p><p>Guardò attorno a sé quasi compiendo un giro su sé stesso…</p><p>La folla s’apriva, svuotava lo spazio attorno a lui e a Carmilla.</p><p>André comprese che stava accadendo ciò che più aveva temuto.</p><p>
  <em>Oscar...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’ondeggiare della folla adesso era visibile e chiaro.</p><p>La mano destra continuò ad accarezzare il muso del cavallo.</p><p>Gli occhi erano laggiù e pareva che la richiesta muta di farsi riconoscere fosse stata ascoltata dagli ignari ascoltatori.</p><p>Laggiù, lo spazio si apriva, lentamente...</p><p>Tutti stavano osservando verso il centro della piazza che diveniva vuoto.</p><p>Tutti…</p><p>Che fossero sulla piazza o non esattamente lì.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non comprese subito.</p><p>Il respiro si fermò, quasi sospeso.</p><p>Il cuore batteva, eppure, impercettibilmente, s’era fatto disarmonico...</p><p>Le mani strette alle redini, la testa galleggiava in una dimensione sconosciuta, al confine tra la tetra realtà e l’istintivo desiderio di tornare a credere nella follia del sogno.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole chiuse nella gola.</p><p>Che il pensiero aveva già preso a correre beffardo, mentre la mente combatteva perché non poteva trascinare il corpo che pareva già da tempo arreso alla realtà ed alla logica dell’assenza di lui.</p><p>Eppure il pensiero si espandeva...</p><p>Aveva catturato, adesso, la vista, l’udito, il respiro, il cuore, i muscoli...</p><p>Tutto trascinato ed arso nel punto che gli occhi avevano preso a fissare…</p><p> </p><p>La giovane, il capo scoperto, i capelli rossi agghindati da fiori.</p><p>Azzurri forse. Non aveva importanza.</p><p>Quella era Carmilla…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>La folla si apre, i suoni si smorzano...</p><p>Voli radenti di rondini impazzite alla luce del tramonto…</p><p>Nuvole che scorrono silenziose, tinte d’amaranto...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>Le pareva di vedere tutto adesso.</p><p>Laggiù...</p><p>Lo vedeva adesso, lontano da sé.</p><p>Laggiù...</p><p>Lo vedeva lontano ed era come lo aveva visto...</p><p>
  <em>Mille volte...</em>
</p><p>Accanto a sé.</p><p> </p><p>E lo avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille….</p><p>Mille volte ancora…</p><p>Accanto a sé.</p><p> </p><p>Il volto, il corpo, le spalle, la schiena...</p><p>Il profilo...</p><p>Anche se così lontani, li aveva visti accanto a sé talmente tante volte…</p><p>Mille volte.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si fermò di colpo.</p><p>Le dita si chiusero sul manto caldo del cavallo.</p><p>Il nome scivolò tra le labbra, sussurrato, che nemmeno lei voleva accettare che il corpo, il proprio, si tradisse così, tradito dal corpo di quell’altro, chiunque esso fosse.</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pronunciò il nome, ascoltando il suono.</p><p>Non più sussurrato a sé stessa ma a lui, che lui era laggiù.</p><p>Lo mormorò piano, quasi un sacrilegio, se non fosse stato che dalla bocca usciva solo quel suono, quel nome, testimone di ciò che i sensi avevano intuito.</p><p>Solo quel nome continuò a ripetere mentre lo sguardo restava fisso.</p><p>Il rosso dei capelli le diceva che la giovane là in mezzo doveva essere Carmilla.</p><p>Accanto a lei la persona che l’accompagnava...</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore si ferma e comanda e chiude la storia.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar risalì a cavallo...</p><p>Il colpo alle reni...</p><p>“Che hai? Che...” - Alain non fece in tempo e le gridò dietro per comprendere...</p><p> </p><p>“Vado giù, alla piazza!”.</p><p>Il respiro spezzato...</p><p>“Oscar...”.</p><p>Le redini trattenute...</p><p>Un altro ordine...</p><p>“Torna indietro e scendi anche tu...prova a raggiungere la piazza...quella giovane è laggiù!”.</p><p>L’accenno a Carmilla, secco e arido.</p><p>Alain ricacciò gli occhi allo spiazzo. Anche a lui parve d’intravedere la ragazza, la chioma rossa...</p><p>Era più visibile adesso perché...</p><p> </p><p>Il dito puntato addosso...</p><p>Attorno, tutti s’erano fatti indietro.</p><p>Antoine Belleville le puntava il dito addosso.</p><p>“E’ lei...Carmilla Caine...la figlia di Adeline Nivette...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il soldato Maurice Ermieé si ritrovò addosso gli occhi dei tre soldati che gli stavano intorno.</p><p>Il soldato Maurice Ermieé fissò la giovane che aveva preso a guardarlo, gli occhi sgranati, le mani giunte, strette...</p><p>Il respiro non c’era più.</p><p>Il soldato Maurice Ermieé annuì in silenzio, mentre l’altra s’irrigidiva incapace di muoversi.</p><p>La fata era lì, davanti a loro, non più creatura evanescente d’una notte di fine estate ma donna in carne ed ossa, buona per esser presa e…</p><p> </p><p>Impercettibilmente, intorno a loro, le persone iniziarono a scostarsi.</p><p>La confusione di voci e corpi in movimento diminuì, i gesti presero a convogliarsi nell’univoca direzione d’allontanare il pericolo, mentre altri uomini invece si facevano strada avanzando, tirandosi dietro i cavalli.</p><p>Erano quattro.</p><p>Quattro soldati...</p><p>Uno di essi era giovane...</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla lo riconobbe, era il soldatino che aveva incrociato quando lei e la madre avevano fatto fuggire André.</p><p>Antoine Belleville era in piedi accanto ai soldati.</p><p>Il dito puntato addosso a lei.</p><p>Carmilla lo riconobbe.</p><p>Lo spazio s’ampliò.</p><p> </p><p>Non respirava...</p><p>Ben presto i muri delle case riemersero inghiottendo la visuale.</p><p>Dannate buganvillee che chiudevano il respiro e la vista!</p><p>I vicoli erano stretti...</p><p> </p><p>Fu costretta a scendere da cavallo. Tentò di tirarselo dietro, per farsi strada in mezzo alla ressa crescente di persone che camminavano per allontanarsi dalla piazza, confusamente.</p><p>Negli sguardi l’incertezza di quanto stesse accadendo, la rabbia che montava, non certo per una festa che stava per essere mandata a monte.</p><p>Stava accadendo qualcosa nella piazza...</p><p>Chi voleva vedere spingeva per entrarvi.</p><p>Chi non voleva vedere premeva per uscire...</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il muro di corpi prese ad infittirsi e a divenire più ostico della pietra.</p><p>Fu costretta a lasciare il cavallo, per infilarsi nei pertugi, stretta nel mantello, la mano all’elsa, trattenendo il respiro, come una forsennata per aprirsi un varco.</p><p> </p><p>“Buonasera...Mademoiselle Carmilla...” – esordì uno dei tre in tono beffardo.</p><p>L’abbigliamento non era quello ufficiale.</p><p>Pastrani lunghi e scuri avvolgevano le figure degli sbirri, le mani guantate, i cappellacci sobri calcati in faccia...</p><p>I tre più anziani si tolsero il cappello che svolazzò in una mezza giravolta di cinico rispetto.</p><p>Scesero da cavallo e presero ad avanzare.</p><p> </p><p>Tutt’intorno la gente s’era fatta indietro e s’era ammutolita, incapace di reagire.</p><p>Il tramonto avanzava, le ombre s’allungavano.</p><p>André riconobbe i soldati.</p><p>Quello più giovane e altri tre, quelli che l’avevano picchiato per giorni, dentro la putrida cella.</p><p> </p><p>Istintivamente fece un piccolo passo avanti, spingendo lievemente dietro di sé Carmilla.</p><p>Si disse, in un ultimo rigurgito di folle pianificazione, che non avrebbe più fatto in tempo ad avvertire il padre che la figlia era morta.</p><p>Gli accordi erano che l’attesa a Chartres sarebbe durata al massimo tre giorni. Poi, la persona che il generale aveva mandato sarebbe tornata indietro.</p><p>Tutto sarebbe finito. In qualche modo Jarjayes avrebbe compreso che altro era accaduto e che quel viaggio non avrebbe avuto più alcun senso.</p><p>La mente corse in avanti per poi tornare indietro.</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo dei tre era soddisfatto.</p><p>André si chiese se l’avessero già riconosciuto.</p><p>Sì, doveva essere così, visto lo sguardo dei due sbirri ch’era passato dall’iniziale sorpresa a quella del ghigno di vittoria. Il respiro s’innalzava, la soddisfazione prendeva a crescere tra le rughe del viso.</p><p> </p><p>I vicoli presero ad allargarsi finalmente. E più s’ampliavano e più la gente pareva accalcarsi compatta, tanto che sulle prime pensò che prima o poi non sarebbe più riuscita ad avanzare di un passo e non sarebbe mai arrivata in tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Trattenne il respiro, che così forse sarebbe diventata ancora più sfuggente e libera d’infilarsi negli spazi esigui e correre più veloce, anche se lei con tutta sé stessa era già arrivata dove gli occhi avevano già visto e dove il cuore aveva già compreso.</p><p>I sensi della mente erano allertati, tutti.</p><p>Ora doveva acquietare gli altri sensi, che quelli non erano facili da convincere, nel dubbio che ciò che aveva creduto di vedere fosse il beffardo risultato della disperazione, che l’aveva portata a vedere ciò che non c’era.</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Non sapeva se credere a sé stessa, cedere all’istinto e a ciò che gridava il cuore, oppure ricacciare le sensazioni nel fondo dello stomaco, perché non l’annientassero, quando fosse arrivata laggiù e avesse scoperto di essersi sbagliata, beffata dal dubbio, dalla paura, dall’angoscia, da ciò che il cuore gridava da giorni, imprigionato nella solitudine, combattuto nel tentativo di dare un senso a ciò che era stato, a ciò che sarebbe stata la sua vita e a ciò che avrebbe fatto ora ch’era tornata ad essere sola.</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arrivare giù avrebbe significato mettere fine alla propria fuga e con essa alla propria esistenza.</p><p>Forse laggiù c’erano anche i soldati di Bouillé.</p><p>Non aveva importanza...</p><p> </p><p>Ripeté il nome, di nuovo, ch’era lui a condurre i passi...</p><p>Ripeté il nome di nuovo...</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sul viso dei soldati si stampò un sorriso difficilmente descrivibile.</p><p>Nel ghigno era racchiusa la soddisfazione di poter placare la rabbia. Per giorni avevano perlustrato in lungo e in largo le campagne a cercare il prigioniero ch’era fuggito. Per giorni s’erano ritrovati a darsi degli idioti, nel dubbio che la governante c’entrasse in quella fuga.</p><p>Vedere assieme al prigioniero la figlia di Adeline Nivette risolveva il guaio e forniva le risposte e...</p><p> </p><p>La rabbia prese a salire, che l’esser stati beffati da una dannata contadina non era onta che potesse passare sotto silenzio.</p><p>Il Conte d’Iversay doveva averci visto giusto se aveva detto loro di portargli la giovane figlia della governante e che della governante potevano invece far quello che volevano.</p><p><em>Peccato però! Ai nobili sempre la carne migliore e a loro quella d’una vecchia strega –</em> l’avevano pensato davvero i tre soldatacci.</p><p>La rabbia montò ancora più furibonda…</p><p> </p><p>L’espressione dei tre cambiò.</p><p>Il soldatino si fece un poco indietro...</p><p>Uno dei tre soldati allargò il mantello, la pistola estratta piano…</p><p> </p><p>La mente si mantenne fissa al punto nel quale aveva individuato la ragazza e la persona che era con lei, anche se le case e i giardini avevano ormai ingoiato la visuale e la gente s’era infittita al punto da impedire di fare un passo.</p><p>Tutto sottratto allo sguardo, il cuore accelerò di nuovo, quasi impazzito, quasi a spaccarsi, intuendo che a breve l’immagine sarebbe riapparsa di nuovo e solo i corpi della gente l’avrebbero separata dalle figure immaginate, che se quelle non ci fossero state più o non le avesse ritrovate, ecco allora davvero il cuore sarebbe finito in frantumi...</p><p> </p><p>La sequenza veloce d’immagini avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in una visione del nulla, dell’assenza e del vuoto…</p><p>Dio, se fosse accaduto di nuovo…</p><p>Sarebbe morta…</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore batteva...</p><p>Voleva, doveva credere in ciò che gridava il cuore e la testa.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore…</p><p>Si fermò, quasi, incapace di continuare a battere, sospeso e trafitto da due colpi, secchi e terribili, che risuonarono nel silenzio irreale della sera di fine estate.</p><p> </p><p>Due colpi…</p><p>Il primo e poi il secondo…</p><p>Uno di seguito all’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Urla, grida, imprecazioni, nuovo trambusto...</p><p>Il caos riprese ad insinuarsi nei gesti disperati della gente che tornava a muoversi, di nuovo, a scappare terrorizzata.</p><p>La gola si chiuse, la testa smise di pensare, perché nemmeno i pensieri avevano più la forza di sostenere la coscienza, i muscoli trafitti, molli, incapaci di restare saldi e condurla nella direzione prefissata.</p><p> </p><p>Pregò, invocando il nome, dentro di sé, dilaniata dai suoni che rimbombavano nel cuore e nella mente, nonostante il silenzio fosse ripiombato sulla piazza.</p><p>Trattenne quasi il respiro fino a quando non riuscì a scorgere di nuovo la luce che inondava il piazzale.</p><p>Gli occhi vi penetrarono avidi d’immagini, scorrendo alla gente che si ritirava, mentre lei premeva per cacciarsi dentro, oltre la ressa, oltre la disperazione che l’avvolgeva e spezzava il passo.</p><p> </p><p>Di nuovo grida, urla, imprecazioni…</p><p>Un ultimo passo, forzò il passo, quasi gridando...</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi, il corpo, la mente, i sensi, tutti, scorsero allo spiazzo aperto...</p><p>
  <em>Dove...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei...</em>
</p><p>Gli occhi, i sensi, tutti, scorsero la giovane, in mezzo alla piazza e l’uomo ch’era con lei.</p><p>Tutti e due erano in piedi in mezzo alla piazza, erano vivi.</p><p> </p><p>Li vide…                                                                </p><p>Prima col cuore che con gli occhi…</p><p> </p><p>Pochi passi in avanti mentre tutti attorno erano fermi, immobili.</p><p>Gli occhi si puntarono su di lei, l’unica che avanzava, mentre tutti erano pietrificati.</p><p>
  <em>Gli spari…da dove venivano allora?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove...sei…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi spaziarono realizzando che a terra c’era un corpo...</p><p>Pareva un giovane uomo. Una chiazza scura, lucida s’allargava lentamente da sotto.</p><p>Attorno, la gente era ammutolita.</p><p> </p><p>Due spari...</p><p>Quattro soldati...</p><p>Oscar ne contò quattro. Uno era ancora a cavallo. Gli parve molto giovane.</p><p>Continuò a scorrere attorno a sé, nella compattezza della folla trovò solo visi sconvolti, attoniti, bocche incapaci di gridare, imprecare...</p><p>Qualche bastone stretto tra le dita, anche qualche pietra...</p><p> </p><p>I soldatini giocavano al gatto con il topo. Volevano prendere il fuggiasco e al tempo stesso esibire una prova di forza a futura memoria di tutti quelli che avessero mai voluto ribellarsi. Si consideravano superiori al servizio d’un nobile generale dell’esercito, circondati da bifolchi contadini senza capacità, su cui avrebbero senz’altro avuto la meglio. Ecco, quelli erano proprio soldati degni della boria del loro ufficiale.</p><p> </p><p>Così, nella foga, neppure s’erano accorti che la rabbia aveva preso a montare, prendendo a ribollire, inducendo la gente a raccogliere tutto quanto potesse essere utile a sfogarla, la rabbia...</p><p>C’era da chiedersi se dovesse aversi più timore di soldati ignoranti o di bifolchi inferociti…</p><p> </p><p>Una mano tra i capelli...</p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>Gli occhi tornarono alle due figure.</p><p>Nulla aveva più importanza.</p><p>Avanzò, di nuovo, un passo alla volta, sollevando gli occhi, andando oltre le due figure.</p><p> </p><p>Vide i soldati che, a loro volta, avevano alzato lo sguardo…</p><p>Tornò alle le spalle dell’uomo...</p><p>Scorse la mano della giovane ch’era stretta a quella dell’altro.</p><p>Ascoltò il silenzio immobile. Avrebbe voluto correre e toccarlo, così che lui si voltasse e potesse vederla, che lo sapeva che era lui...</p><p> </p><p>Un altro passo, l’inevitabile mutamento d’espressione dei soldati…</p><p>L’avevano vista. La riconobbero.</p><p>L’espressione baldanzosa di quelli, sicuri e già certi che null’altro avrebbe interferito con i loro piani...</p><p>Avevano appena dato sfoggio del loro potere.</p><p>Avevano ammazzato a sangue freddo quell’Antone Belleville, che li aveva condotti fin lì e che adesso non serviva più a nulla. D’Iversay era stato chiaro. Occorreva ristabilire l’ordine ed il ruolo di potere in mezzo ai bifolchi.</p><p> </p><p>L’espressione mutò. I tre si bloccarono oltrepassando con gli occhi i bersagli principali.</p><p>Carmilla e André immobili continuarono a fissare i tre davanti a loro.</p><p> </p><p>La tempesta corre e trascina ciò che trova nel suo cammino e rovescia la propria furia addosso a chi ha la malaugurata sorte di trovarcisi in mezzo.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si sgranarono reciprocamente.</p><p>
  <em>Sei tu...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André osservò i tre avanti a sé. S’accorse dell’impercettibile mutamento d’attenzione, come se la tempesta avesse cambiato direzione e adesso ci si dovesse guardare da essa alle spalle.</p><p>Sì, intuì che qualcosa stava accadendo dietro di sé. C’era qualcun altro…</p><p>Non si mosse.</p><p>Forse era un altro soldato.</p><p> </p><p>No, la circostanza non concordava con l’immobilità di quelli avanti a sé, che avevano appena ucciso quel giovane, quello che Carmilla aveva visto spiare fuori dalla finestra della sua casa.</p><p>Così a sangue freddo...</p><p>E adesso s’erano bloccati e lo sguardo lasciava intendere che qualcosa oltre loro stava accadendo.</p><p>Se realmente ci fosse stato un altro soldato, i tre davanti non avrebbero esitato ad avanzare.</p><p>No, s’erano fermati…</p><p> </p><p>Allora non poteva che essere altro, un ostacolo…</p><p>Non comprendeva...</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore continuò a battere, quasi sarebbe uscito dalla gola.</p><p>La mano stretta a quella di Carmilla.</p><p>Nelle orecchie ancora il frastuono dei colpi così vicini a loro e poi le urla e la disperazione per la giustizia sommaria e terribile.</p><p> </p><p>Rammentò, per un istante, il corpo di lei, stretto tra le braccia, trascinato via dal fuoco dei cecchini della Bastiglia. Il corpo ferito, straziato…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tra poco toccherà a te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>Sussurrò il nome come a chiederle d’esser lì, ad attenderlo, ad accoglierlo, a perdonarlo di non aver fatto in tempo a salvarla, ancora, ancora una volta. E doveva perdonarlo se non era stato capace neppure di salvare sé stesso, che così lei avrebbe voluto.</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltò, di nuovo…</p><p>Nel caos della disperazione, ascoltò di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>Sentì i passi alle spalle e s’irrigidì socchiudendo gli occhi, attendendo l’ennesimo colpo.</p><p>Sentì i passi…</p><p>Passi leggeri…</p><p>Passi che nella mente aveva ascoltato mille volte.</p><p>Strinse le dita come stesse stringendo lei…</p><p>
  <em>Mille volte...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltò, ancora…</p><p>Li aveva già ascoltati quei passi.</p><p>Dentro di sé la certezza d’averli già sentiti…</p><p>Conosceva la persona che si stava avvicinando…</p><p>Non riusciva nemmeno a vederla.</p><p> </p><p>Trattenne il respiro.</p><p>Il sibilo della lama d’una spada estratta dal fodero…</p><p>Il suono liscio, sottile, deciso…</p><p>Il suono impercettibile a sovrastare il mormorio sommesso della folla, tra paura e stupore e rabbia e disperazione per lo spettacolo terribile, inutile sfoggio di potere che doveva consumarsi lì, davanti agli occhi della gente, perché fosse certo che tutti avessero compreso.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore batteva impazzito e lui avrebbe voluto fermarlo per raccogliere i pensieri e muoversi e...</p><p>Alle sue spalle, alle sue spalle c’era qualcuno….</p><p>Non aveva paura…</p><p>Perché?</p><p>
  <em>Ascoltarsi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mille volte...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Abbassò lo sguardo verso destra, il suono giungeva da lì, come se chi avanzava intuisse che lì lui avrebbe potuto percepire e vedere e sussurrare...</p><p>
  <em>Ascoltarsi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mille volte...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vide la punta della lama ferma, accanto a sé, la luce scivolava e rifletteva l’aura residua.</p><p>Cercò di capire chi fosse colui che impugnava la spada.</p><p>La percorse allora con lo sguardo fin dove poté farlo, incerto.</p><p> </p><p>Fu preceduto…</p><p>Suono articolato, il proprio nome...</p><p>“André…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il suono del proprio nome, impercettibile...</p><p>Il respiro fermo, il corpo immobile, lo sguardo avanti a sé.</p><p>Il suono riecheggiava nella testa. Non era il suo nome e quel suono, non erano quelli che colpivano e annichilivano.</p><p>Era la voce...</p><p>
  <em>Ascoltarsi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mille volte...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore si fermò e la mente tentò di riprodurre la voce che aveva appena udito, ch’essa esisteva nella mente.</p><p>Mille volte l’aveva udita...</p><p>Mille volte il proprio nome era stato su quelle labbra, su quella bocca.</p><p>Mille volte il proprio nome era stato pronunciato da lei.</p><p> </p><p>Pensò di non aver udito bene...</p><p>Che fosse la percezione della fine ad alimentare il desiderio di tornare a quella voce...</p><p>Come fosse stata lei a chiamarlo.</p><p><em>Che strani scherzi gioca il destino…</em> – pensò tra sé, immobile, a riascoltare il suono che gli pareva uscito dalla testa.</p><p>
  <em>Forse…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltò…</p><p>Di nuovo.</p><p>Non quella voce…</p><p>Non quel suono.</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltò e sentì.</p><p>Il respiro impercettibile e leggero…</p><p>La presenza, aura di calore, che giunge al cuore prima che alla mente.</p><p> </p><p>La vide, riflessa nello stupore dei tre soldati che aveva di fronte e che si erano fermati e osservavano oltre lui, quasi avessero visto un fantasma.</p><p> </p><p>Riuscì a pronunciare il nome come in sogno, che il suono pareva bestemmia capace di precipitare di nuovo nella voragine e al tempo stesso benedizione capace di spezzare l’incubo vissuto da settimane.</p><p> </p><p>Il suo nome…</p><p>Solo il suo nome per chiedere a lei, solo a lei, di rispondere…</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>
  <em>Ascoltarsi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mille volte...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“André…sono qui…”</p><p>Nell’istante che sembrò infinito, nel tempo che ora avrebbe ripreso il suo corso, la risposta arrivò, sussurrata, in mezzo alla folla.</p><p>La voce tornò ad essere vera, reale e non più semplice ricordo della mente.</p><p>La voce ferma, serena...</p><p>Tremava forse, che tutti e due erano vivi.</p><p>Erano vivi ed erano vicini.</p><p>Di nuovo l’uno accanto all’altra.</p><p> </p><p>Fu un istante.</p><p>Oscar allungò la mano sinistra. Sfiorò quella di André che la sentì allora e capì che era lei.</p><p>La sua Oscar.</p><p>Tutto ciò che importava.</p><p>L’istante in cui si ritrovarono e capirono di essere di nuovo insieme.</p><p>Una sola anima…</p><p>Una sola mente…</p><p>Una sola essenza…</p><p> </p><p>Alle spalle di André, dietro di lui...</p><p>Entrambi volsero lo sguardo ai soldati, davanti a loro.</p><p> </p><p>L’iniziale smarrimento...</p><p>Quelli si consultarono rapidamente con gli occhi.</p><p>Convennero che quella che si trovavano di fronte fosse la persona ch’era stato loro ordinato di cercare, quella specie di fantasma che aveva assalito il generale, in casa sua, che non poteva essere che un fantasma visto che tutti credevano fosse morta, bruciata nel rogo della corte di Rue de La Forge.</p><p>Il soldato disertore ed il suo comandante...</p><p> </p><p>C’era da non crederci che quelli fossero stati sempre lì a Limours, per tutto quel tempo.</p><p>Ne convennero che non si poteva restare nascosti in un paese come quello, se non con l’aiuto degli abitanti.</p><p>Una di loro stava proprio lì...</p><p>L’altra...</p><p> </p><p>L’altra arrivò alle spalle e prese a gridare come una matta e un soldato si limitò a fare un passo indietro, a tirar fuori la frusta e ad arrestare la corsa disarmonica ed isterica di Adeline Nivette. Il colpo scivolò nell’aria, incidendo la donna che cacciò un grido e rimase immobile, pietrificata, mentre il vociare della gente attorno si sollevava di nuovo, confuso, atterrito.</p><p>Adeline arretrò cadendo a terra, il viso coperto dalle mani, il sangue sulla faccia, i vestiti...</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla tentò di raggiungerla, André la trattenne per la mano - “No...”.</p><p>La tenne dietro di sé, mantenendo lo sguardo ai soldati.</p><p> </p><p>Dopo l’iniziale smarrimento, ritrovata la consueta baldanza, che scovare in un sol colpo il soldato disertore ed il suo comandante non era cosa da poco, adesso c’era solo da comprendere quale sarebbe stato il sistema più conveniente per accontentare il generale e quel pazzo di d’Iversay.</p><p>“Eri qui che t’eri nascosta...” – esordì uno dei tre - “Vuol dire che finiremo il lavoro che abbiamo iniziato a Parigi…il generale sarà contento quando gli diremo che vi abbiamo trovato e vi abbiamo ammazzato entrambi...”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>“Non ne sarei così sicura!”.</p><p>Un altro passo, uno solo.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar avanzò ancora di un passo alla destra di André.</p><p>Lentamente….</p><p> </p><p>André voltò il capo e la vide.</p><p>Il profilo asciutto, lo sguardo severo e teso, i capelli sciolti sulle spalle...</p><p>La vide, accanto a sé.</p><p>Era lì, accanto...</p><p> </p><p>Il viso si voltò a sua volta, verso di lui, incrociando lo sguardo.</p><p>Lo vide, lo riconobbe, mentre i muscoli s’irrigidivano e le mani si stringevano all’elsa e la mascella si contraeva...</p><p>Il filo era teso di nuovo tra loro...</p><p> </p><p>L’unico accenno di stupore...</p><p>L’aspetto così diverso da come lo ricordava. Per un istante l’interrogò con gli occhi...</p><p>Mille domande...</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei stato? Che ti è accaduto? Cos’hai fatto al viso?</em>
</p><p>Non c’era tempo, né per fare domande, né per avere risposte.</p><p> </p><p>Poco dietro Carmilla poté vederla, anche lei.</p><p>Pur non avendola mai vista comprese chi fosse e nell’istante la mano strinse ancora più forte quella di André mentre il sangue aveva preso a fluire come impazzito e il corpo fremeva, imprigionato nell’immobilità ora non più imposta ma voluta.</p><p> </p><p>Combatteva Carmilla...</p><p>Un istante prima, gli occhi atterriti dall’immagine della madre a terra, nel crescente mormorio terrorizzato della gente...</p><p>L’istinto di correre da lei.</p><p>E l’istante dopo...</p><p> </p><p>Vide avanzare quella donna che le passò accanto, lo sguardo concentrato, le braccia morbidamente tese ad impugnare la spada.</p><p>Percepì l’istinto al combattimento, come quello di un animale che deve proteggere i propri simili.</p><p>La vide.</p><p>I lunghi capelli morbidi, sciolti sulle spalle, brillanti al chiarore delle fiaccole e degli ultimi raggi del tramonto...</p><p>Gli occhi avevano individuato l’obiettivo e parevano aver già compreso i punti deboli.</p><p> </p><p>Scintilla che scocca e non vorrebbe ma deve perché così è stata addestrata...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>L’hai trovato, solo di questo t’importa...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non vorresti combattere, eppure devi. Non puoi dimenticare chi sei né perché sei arrivata fino a questo punto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi sottrarti...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non adesso...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lì, esattamente lì, nel centro del fluire rabbioso delle forze contrapposte, intuì l’assurdità di quanto accadeva, mentre il corpo pareva cadere giù nella voragine della stanchezza, nel desiderio d’arrendersi e...</p><p>D’istinto tutto si mosse esattamente al contrario.</p><p> </p><p>Prese ad avanzare piano mentre la folla iniziò ad ondeggiare, pervasa dal fremere della ribellione, aprendosi…</p><p>Due varchi stretti…</p><p> </p><p>Le forze si riequilibrarono in un istante mentre i soldati osservarono serrarsi quattro figure avanti a sé, che loro erano tre, perché il soldatino Ermieé Maurice s’era tirato indietro ed era finito chissà dove.</p><p>Le spade sibilarono disponendosi in debita formazione...</p><p> </p><p>Una donna e tre uomini avanti a loro.</p><p>Uno molto giovane, lo riconobbero...</p><p>Era il figlio della governante Adeline Nivette...</p><p>L’altro...</p><p> </p><p>André scorse il compagno d’armi, gli occhi sgranati di quello che, d’un tratto, parevano aver perso l’antica velatura scanzonata, come del resto era accaduto a tutti loro, dopo le giornate del tredici e del quattordici luglio.</p><p>“Alain...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro lo fissò qualche istante. Muto, incredulo, sconvolto…</p><p>Non ci credeva che André fosse vivo. L’aveva desiderato anche lui…</p><p>Anche se, adesso…</p><p> </p><p>Voragine s’aprì nelle viscere, travolte dal destino ch’evidentemente s’era divertito abbastanza e adesso s’era stancato. I pezzi tornavano tutti ognuno al proprio posto.</p><p>Lo stupore misto al sollievo.</p><p>La domanda tranciò i sensi…</p><p>Che sarebbe accaduto adesso…</p><p>U sorriso accennato, la faccia sconvolta, che pure si doveva restare sugli altri, quelli davanti che non parevano intenzionati a cedere.</p><p> </p><p>“Renoir...stai indietro...” – sibilò André vedendo che il giovane aveva estratto la daga corta – “E’ troppo pericoloso per te...stai accanto a tua sorella...”.</p><p>“Non sono degni nemmeno d’esser chiamati cani questi dannati!” – digrignò il ragazzo che pareva sul punto di piangere.</p><p> </p><p>Nell’immobilità prese a pensare…</p><p>Non erano i tre soldati davanti a sé ad impensierirla.</p><p>Rammentava che si era parlato di dieci soldati. Allora gli altri dovevano essere lì in mezzo, c’era d’aspettarsi che sarebbero saltati fuori al momento opportuno.</p><p>Allora occorreva stare fermi e sfidarli quei dannati ad uscire...</p><p>Uno di quelli davanti prese l’iniziativa.</p><p>La peggiore, che sollevò il braccio teso, la pistola impugnata contro quelli che aveva davanti a sé. Di nuovo in mano al destino…</p><p> </p><p>Alain sobbalzò ricordando...</p><p>Di nuovo una pistola puntata contro, la propria vita inscindibilmente legata a quella dei compagni accanto, appesa alla decisione del folle che avrebbe scelto, in base a chissà quali folli ragionamenti.</p><p> </p><p>Decise di farsi avanti.</p><p>Afferrò con forza il braccio di Carmilla e se la tirò indietro per sottrarla al tiro. Il fluire dei gesti si riverberò ad André che fece altrettanto con il giovane Renoir.</p><p>I tre disertori, due Soldati della Guardia assieme al loro Comandante si serrarono chiudendosi davanti ai due giovani ribelli. Troppo inesperti...</p><p> </p><p>Il fluire istintivo s’ampliò, impercettibilmente...</p><p>Il braccio del soldato sollevò l’arma, le dita premettero sul grilletto esitando un istante…</p><p>L’istante necessario alle mani del popolo di alzarsi e prendere la mira.</p><p>Il primo a gridare la propria rabbia fu proprio Horace Garrat.</p><p>Il primo a tirargli una pietra addosso al dannato...</p><p>La folata di vento s’amplificò e ad essa si unirono altre correnti...</p><p>Una gragnuola di sassi piombò in mezzo alla piazza, la mira dell’arma spianata disturbata e poi definitivamente distolta dalle pietre che presero in pieno il soldato, il colpo esploso e perduto nell’aria, mentre il corpo dell’uomo si contraeva e lo sguardo s’atterriva.</p><p> </p><p>Altre pietre, altri bastoni, tutto quanto s’aveva a portata di mano…</p><p>Tutto rovesciato addosso ai tre…</p><p>Il vortice della tempesta prese a sollevarsi disordinatamente.</p><p>Il gioco del gatto col topo continuava, solo che adesso i topi erano più dei gatti.</p><p> </p><p>Stanati dalla reazione isterica della gente, gli altri soldati, quelli ch’erano in mezzo alla folla, tentarono di soccorrere i compari nel mezzo della piazza.</p><p>Altra discutibile mossa che così i dannati si resero visibili, non accorgendosi che in silenzio la folla aveva preso ad armarsi, come poteva, con quello che aveva.</p><p>Persino le mele nuove, dure e succose, divennero armi temibili, da scagliare addosso…</p><p> </p><p>Era il momento di sollevarsi e ribellarsi.</p><p>Così fece la folla, com’era necessario, com’era stata addestrata. I soldati si ritrovarono a parare pietre, bastoni, sassi, tegole, ferri di cavallo, incapaci di proteggersi, d’indietreggiare il necessario per contrattaccare, circondati dai visi scuri degli uomini del villaggio, irriconoscibili, furiosi. Potevano anche essere in dieci lì nel mezzo ma in mezzo a decine e decine di persone, furiose e fuori di sé, diventava difficile stabilire un fronte, un confine, un margine.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto prese a confondersi a mescolarsi a...</p><p>André riconobbe il soldato, uno di quelli ch’era dentro la cella, lo stesso ch’era stato là fuori, alla corte…</p><p>S’era fatto subito strada quello, che il bersaglio l’aveva individuato.</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p> </p><p>La chiamò André…</p><p>No, lei stava là, quell’altro addosso e lei a mantenere la distanza per non essere colpita, a controllare i movimenti mentre le forze si esaurivano velocemente.</p><p>André intuì il respiro veloce e faticoso di lei.</p><p>La vide rallentare impercettibilmente, imbrigliando l’energia dei muscoli.</p><p>Quasi si fermò.</p><p> </p><p>In quell’istante comprese che l’aveva ritrovata e che nulla era cambiato.</p><p>Si stupì d’aver pensato che una speranza ci sarebbe stata e che no, quel respiro affannato non era da lei, quell’incedere apparentemente indeciso non era da lei.</p><p>Nulla era cambiato.</p><p> </p><p>Dio, l’aveva ritrovata e l’avrebbe persa, anche se non lì, non...</p><p>Si ritrovò impietrito dall’asserzione, quasi lama che squarcia la carne…</p><p>La tenne stretta, almeno solo con lo sguardo, mentre schivava un dannato fendente d’un dannato soldato che s’era fatto contro di lui.</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di restare su quello e di difendersi.</p><p>Il cuore moriva che se l’avesse persa di nuovo…</p><p>Intravide Alain poco lontano, impegnato in uno scambio intenso…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le sussurrò di fare presto che lei l’avrebbe saputo come chiudere quel dannato scontro in un istante…</p><p>Sussultò, il montante incise la lama del soldato che mollò la presa. Quello gridò…</p><p>André non fece in tempo a piegare la volontà dell’altro che il soldato disarmato era già stato ingoiato dalla folla…</p><p>Si voltò, la vide di nuovo, poco lontano.</p><p>Corse con gli occhi ad Alain, anche lui aveva avuto la meglio…</p><p>Se ci fossero stati altri soldati…</p><p> </p><p>Un passo verso di lei…</p><p>Doveva tornare lì, accanto a lei, non poteva accettare più alcuna distanza tra loro.</p><p>La vide, sussultò di nuovo…</p><p>Non l’aveva mai vista combattere a quel modo, che il soldato credette d’avere spazio per agire liberamente e aver ragione dell’avversaria.</p><p>André lo vide attaccare con tutta la forza, dirigendo il peso del corpo verso di lei.</p><p>André pensò che il cuore si sarebbe fermato.</p><p> </p><p>Lei era ferma…</p><p>Attese, attese fino all’ultimo. Fino a che l’avversario e la sua spada arrivarono quasi a lambirla e nell’istante si scansò andando a trovarsi alla sinistra del soldato, quasi addosso al capannello di gente che soffiava e ringhiava in attesa di calare sulla preda ferita.</p><p> </p><p>Quello si ritrovò scoperto, indifeso…</p><p>Spostare repentinamente il peso del corpo di nuovo, senza nemmeno aver concluso la corsa a seguire l’inutile attacco…</p><p>Se ci fosse riuscito per l’avversaria sarebbe stata la fine.</p><p>Quello lo comprese, troppo tardi, che anche lei lo sapeva bene e allora gli fu addosso sferrando l’unico colpo necessario ad abbattere l’avversario, percorso al fianco dalla punta della lama, che squarciò la stoffa e la pelle, incidendo la carne, sollevando il boato della folla che fremeva.</p><p>Il grido lancinante percorse la piazza inghiottendo lo schianto metallico dell’arma a terra, risucchiata prontamente dalle mani di quelli intorno che afferrarono la lama, prendendo ad agitarla in aria in segno di vittoria.</p><p> </p><p>Fa specie che la tempesta all’improvviso cambi direzione e prenda a gonfiarsi e ad innalzarsi là dove prima c’era l’inetta calma dell’attesa, trascinando con sé tutto quanto incontra.</p><p> </p><p>La furia dei soldati s’era trasferita agli occhi della gente che non attese altro che d’inghiottire l’ennesimo corpo ferito, come branco selvaggio che finalmente può avere ragione della preda trafitta.</p><p> </p><p>La folla prese ad incitarsi...</p><p>Al mormorio sordo che aveva accompagnato i gesti feroci dei soldati s’erano sostituite grida più forti e minacciose, che incitavano a farla finita con i tirapiedi del tiranno…</p><p>
  <em>A morte…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André tentò di tenere lo sguardo sull’uomo…</p><p>Quello provò a difendersi strattonato, indietreggiando per sfuggire al marasma…</p><p>Furioso, venne accerchiato, avvolto, inghiottito dalle braccia, dai pugni, dai bastoni che secchi tagliavano l’aria piombando addosso, le grida impazzite della gente sormontavano quelle del disgraziato, i passi e le pietre schiantate a terra confuse con i suoni secchi del legno contro le ossa.</p><p> </p><p>Altri grumi di persone s’accalcarono attorno ai soldati disarmati individuati e scoperti tra la folla.</p><p>Altri spari...</p><p>Pochi...</p><p>I soldati potevano anche essere dieci ma la folla adesso era inferocita, furiosa, senza controllo...</p><p> </p><p>La tempesta prese a rovesciarsi addosso…</p><p>Si sentì afferrata per un braccio e trascinata e inghiottita mentre avrebbe voluto gridare e chiamarlo e dirgli che non voleva lasciarlo...</p><p>La presa era feroce e Carmilla tentò d’aggrapparsi a quelli che avanzavano verso la piazza ma non ci riuscì. Puntò i piedi ad un certo punto e s’attaccò al muro della casa, nel vicolo dov’era stata trascinata, perché quello si fermasse.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si sgranarono di fronte all’altro. Il soldato ch’era di guardia, quella notte, il giovane che lei aveva tentato maldestramente di sedurre. Quello era riuscito a trascinarla fuori dal marasma.</p><p>“Che volete?” – digrignò la giovane chiudendosi il mantello addosso.</p><p>“Mademoiselle...là in mezzo...sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso per voi...” – balbettò Ermieé Maurice.</p><p>“Nessuno vi ha chiesto di aiutarmi!” – sibilò impaurita, le lacrime imprigionate in gola.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole uscirono grevi, Carmilla fece per rialzarsi e riprendere la via della piazza ma lo sguardo si sollevò alla vista di un’altra persona che le si parava davanti, incombente e massiccio, più vecchio del soldato che l’aveva tirata fuori dalla piazza.</p><p>“Chi...”.</p><p>Non fece in tempo a chiedere, né Maurice Ermieé a protestare.</p><p>Carmilla ebbe solo il tempo di scorgere la mano dell’uomo sollevarsi ed abbattersi su di lei. Il buio ed in esso le grida del soldatino giovane che forse aveva tentato una debole difesa.</p><p>Il gioco del gatto con il topo era ricominciato. I topi erano tanti ma al gatto ne interessava uno solo, e così aveva deciso di portarselo via come gli era stato ordinato.</p><p>Gli altri prima o poi sarebbero venuti a riprenderselo.</p><p> </p><p>Follia pura…</p><p>Furia…</p><p>Un passo, André fece in tempo ad afferrarla per un braccio tirandola a sé e trascinandola indietro...</p><p>L’intenso incedere dei muscoli dell’uno dentro l’altra.</p><p>Stavolta lei riconobbe il sentore della forza di lui e si lasciò inghiottire dall’abbraccio, mentre la folla inferocita accerchiava i soldati disarmati, quelli che non erano riusciti a sottrarsi.</p><p>I corpi scomparvero alla vista e gli occhi si sgranarono di fronte alla furia che prese il sopravvento...</p><p> </p><p>Lo sapevano tutti e due di cosa era capace la folla inferocita...</p><p>Che si fosse a Parigi oppure in un piccolo paese di campagna.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro s’infranse sull’altro...</p><p>Breve contatto, fugace, silenzioso, quasi rubato, inciso nella pelle, riemerso dal passato mentre tutto correva intorno.</p><p>Osservarsi e riconoscersi che le mani corsero al viso per sentirlo e tutto attorno infuriava di nuovo il vento della tempesta.</p><p>La vita cambiava idea di nuovo o forse non l’aveva mai cambiata.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna parola, nessun sussurro...</p><p>André si permise d’appoggiare la fronte sulla fronte di lei, chiudendo il viso nelle mani e lei assaggiò di nuovo l’esser chiusa in esse, racchiusa nella vita di lui che quella era la sua vita da sempre.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto correva e la tempesta infuriava adesso...</p><p>Altri occhi si frapposero...</p><p> </p><p>Horace Garrat s’era fatto strada a gomitate, una pezza premuta in testa per tamponare il sangue che scivolava sul viso, rigando lo stupore.</p><p>“Dov’è Adeline...l’avete vista?”.</p><p>Tutto intorno ruotava un vortice di rabbiosa follia.</p><p>Riemersero le immagini della furia dei paesani, all’apparenza miti e remissivi e codardi...</p><p> </p><p>L’immagine...</p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>Un soldato, doveva essere un soldato quello che alcuni avevano issato su...</p><p>Dio, sul pennone che reggeva le ghirlande della festa, ch’erano state tirare giù ed al loro posto c’era il corpo ch’era issato tra grida e sputi.</p><p> </p><p>“Dov’è Adeline?” – piagnucolò l’oste mentre Alain s’avvicinò e così pure il giovane Renoir Caine.</p><p>“Non trovo Carmilla...non trovo nemmeno lei!”.</p><p>André s’irrigidì andando con lo sguardo al giovane.</p><p>“Era qui, dietro di me...”.</p><p>“Non la trovo...mia madre...non trovo più nessuno!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il giovane tirò su col naso passandosi una mano sulla fronte.</p><p>S’era fatto buio e gli occhi presero a riempirsi di fiaccole che ondeggiavano vagando per la piazza e le orecchie del vociare stridulo e dannato della gente che non pareva soddisfatta.</p><p>Grida di rabbia, ad incitarsi che quello non era abbastanza e che averne ammazzati sei o sette di cani non era abbastanza e che si doveva andare fino in fondo, perché adesso le armi c’erano...</p><p>Si doveva farla finita, andare alla residenza del tiranno, tirarlo fuori dalla sua casa così come s’era stabilito e di farlo subito perché tutti i limiti s’erano oltrepassati.</p><p>Prima che il tiranno serrasse i ranghi…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>Gli occhi corsero all’immagine del giovane soldato, Ermieé Maurice, una maschera di sangue, trascinato a terra, legato per i piedi, e chi poteva sfogava la rabbia lanciando sassi, pietre, ogni cosa si trovasse tra le mani.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p>Andrè scattò in avanti, seguito da Alain...</p><p>“Fermatevi! Che fate?!”.</p><p>Tentò di strapparlo dalle mani degli aguzzini e quelli sollevarono gli occhi prendendo a fissarlo di sbieco. Tutto s’era trasfigurato, tutto s’era ammantato della follia della vendetta.</p><p> </p><p>André non indietreggiò chinandosi sul giovane.</p><p>“Vattene!” – gli gridarono quelli alzando i bastoni.</p><p>Alain si mise in mezzo anche lui e quelli lo riconobbero.</p><p>“Monsieur...”.</p><p>“Non è così che deve finire!” – gli ringhiò contro, nella mente le atroci vendette che s’erano consumate nella follia delle rivolte di Parigi.</p><p>E’ così dunque, è questo che accade nella mente di chi per anni è vissuto nella schiavitù della sopraffazione: tutto s’offusca, tutto viene trascinato via, il senso della giustizia, il rispetto...</p><p>Non c’è più pietà...</p><p> </p><p>“E’ così che accade...” – sussurrò Oscar avvicinandosi.</p><p>Pareva saperlo già lei, che così si trasfigurava l’animo umano quando capisce che può vendicarsi e riprendersi l’onore ed il rispetto calpestati da secoli.</p><p>Non c’è follia più assurda...</p><p>Ma così accade...</p><p> </p><p>Il soldato respirava a fatica...</p><p>André si chinò su di lui e l’altro s’aggrappò al mantello.</p><p>Poche parole sussurrate...</p><p>“L’hanno portata via...quella ragazza...l’hanno portata...via...”.</p><p>“Cosa...Carmilla...”.</p><p>L’ultimo respiro...</p><p>“Ci ho provato a portarla in salvo...quelli hanno l’ordine di portarla a casa di Bouillé...quell’uomo...d’Iversay...d’Iversay…ha detto a Morfort di prenderla…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>D’Iversay…</em>
</p><p>Sussultò la mente.</p><p>Corse, risucchiata indietro con un balzo che tolse il respiro.</p><p>Oscar rammentò quel nome…</p><p>La follia del padre di trovare un marito alla figlia ribelle che aveva deciso di lasciare la Guardia Reale, ossessionato dall’idea che lei non fosse all’altezza del comando che le era stato affidato, terrorizzato dal dubbio che Parigi avrebbe potuto inghiottire la figlia.</p><p>Sulla scrivania dell’ufficio era stata recapitata la lista di quelli che avrebbero preso parte al ballo dato in suo onore dal Generale Bouillè.</p><p>L’aveva letta, aveva scorso i nomi dei pretendenti.</p><p>Il Conte D’Iversay era uno di quelli.</p><p>Aveva sorriso leggendo il nome, un uomo noto per arroganza e desiderio di potere e di ricchezza, un libertino d’infima categoria…</p><p>Un amico di Bouillé, che in nome di chissà quale patto scellerato suo padre aveva dovuto inghiottire.</p><p>Se si fosse sposata subito Bouillé non avrebbe dovuto mettere in scena la farsa d’un demone pazzo che poi tanto farsa non s’era dimostrata.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar alzò gli occhi correndo a quelli dell’oste.</p><p>“Temo che le abbiano loro...” – sussurrò.</p><p> </p><p>Garrat cadde a terra, Renoir cacciò un grido indietreggiando, trattenuto solo dalla corporatura massiccia di Alain.</p><p>La folla intorno inveiva e ondeggiava…</p><p>A terra i corpi di sei soldati.</p><p>Solo a uno di loro, il più giovane, era stata risparmiata la vita.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Rivolta corre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rivolta corre...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>30 agosto 1789, Limours, notte...</em>
</p><p>“Signori adesso sapete cosa accade quando la gente si arrabbia!”.</p><p>Quattro soldati, solo quattro, erano rientrati accaldati e furiosi, i volti sbiancati, che avevano fatto appena in tempo a tirar sopra i cavalli quelle due dannate streghe e per poco non ci avevano rimesso la pelle, perché qualcuno li aveva riconosciuti, là in mezzo alla folla.</p><p>Chi se lo sarebbe aspettato che bifolchi di campagna si sarebbero messi a cercare spie del generale in mezzo alla gente arrivata per la festa!</p><p>Così quelli erano scappati, in quattro appunto, che degli altri sei non s’era saputo più nulla.</p><p>Non erano neppure riusciti a vedere che stesse accadendo in mezzo alla piazza ma c’era da scommetterci che i compari fossero là, in mezzo alla piazza.</p><p> </p><p>Via giù per il sentiero che riportava alla residenza di Bouillé.</p><p>Il generale asserragliato nella sua stanza. Parigi era pericolosa, ma anche Limours non era divenuta da meno. La notizia che la gente s’era ribellata e non ci aveva visto più e aveva preso a sassate i soldati, ingoiati, spariti in mezzo alla folla, era stata riportata dagli scampati che si erano presentati con la faccia rossa per la corsa e bianca per la paura.</p><p>Inevitabile fosse accaduto. Prima la giovane Marthe Rolandié rapita e sgozzata e fatta ritrovare in un fosso, poi Antoine Belleville freddato lì, nella piazza…</p><p>Adeline Nivette presa a frustate.</p><p>Inevitabile che la gente avesse deciso di ribellarsi.</p><p>I soldati avevano eseguito gli ordini. Ordini che avevano un senso ed una logica, non erano solo azioni fini a sé stesse ma provocazioni necessarie.</p><p> </p><p>Morfort ch’era tra quelli rimase impassibile. Gli altri fissarono basiti il Conte d’Iversay che s’atteggiava a grande condottiero ma quelli l’avevano capito che l’altro non aveva forse neppure affrontato un duello in tutta la sua vita.</p><p>Giocava a fare il condottiero, sul presupposto d’aver a che fare con un centinaio di bifolchi senza nessuna arte della guerra da spendere contro un avversario che si riteneva al contrario abile e preparato.</p><p> </p><p>Chissà che gli passava per la testa al conte, che camminava su e giù per la stanza mentre osservava il corpo sfatto della vecchia governante accasciato a terra.</p><p>La donna era svenuta, il volto coperto di sangue, il respiro lento.</p><p>Il nobile pareva soddisfatto ma non capiva…</p><p>Non capiva ciò che invece i soldatacci avevano già intuito.</p><p>La casa era difesa da poco più di una ventina di uomini. Senz’armi, dato che quelle che il generale teneva in serbo per chissà quali battaglie, non c’erano più, non si sapeva bene chi le aveva prese, non si sapeva ancora dove si trovassero.</p><p>Forse uno dei colpevoli era proprio lì, a terra…</p><p> </p><p>Un secchio d’acqua fredda tirato addosso...</p><p>Adeline tossì contorcendosi.</p><p>Le streghe si bruciano in piazza. E se non c’è una piazza vera, poco male, basta una catasta di legna bell’asciutta!</p><p> </p><p>I soldati si guardarono di sbieco. Se quel dannato nobile non l’aveva fatto apposta poco ci mancava.</p><p>Sì, c’era da pensare che davvero ci avesse ragionato su a soffiare sul fuoco che covava, dopo anni di angherie, sotto la cenere in cui stavano invischiati quei dannati contadini.</p><p>Solo che a giocare con il fuoco...</p><p>Il fuoco lasciato incustodito può anche sfuggire…</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Monsieur...che...facciamo?”.</p><p>Horace Garrat s’attaccò al braccio di Alain.</p><p>Attorno la gente aveva dimenticato la festa e i gruppi si aggregavano disordinatamente.</p><p>Il fuoco aveva preso a bruciare.</p><p>Comparvero le armi, qualcuno s’era fiondato nel bosco ed era corso a recuperare ciò che stava nel capanno.</p><p> </p><p>“Si faranno ammazzare tutti!” – sentenziò Alain greve – “Dobbiamo fermarli...”.</p><p>Le parole gli morirono sulle labbra mentre gli occhi avevano preso a scorrere alla piazza che si stava svuotando e i vicoli parevano enormi voragini scure in cui s’infilava la gente che spariva con il proprio carico di rabbia sulle spalle e nelle viscere.</p><p> </p><p>“Non puoi...” – convenne Oscar avvicinandosi ad Alain – “Ora non più! E’ troppo tardi...questa gente è stata provocata fino all’inverosimile...speravo anch’io di farla desistere…possiamo solo...andare fino in fondo…se li aiuteremo…”.</p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Il desiderio della vendetta non era sopito…</p><p> </p><p>Un istante…</p><p>André ascoltò la voce di lei, in essa, nel tono confidenziale, l’abbandono dell’antico legame soldato comandante, la distanza frantumata, la barriera abbattuta…</p><p>Non era solo quello…</p><p>La visione d’un altro legame più fondo, intenso…</p><p> </p><p>Un istante…</p><p>
  <em>Quando era accaduto?</em>
</p><p>Il tempo aveva continuato a scorrere nonostante loro fossero rimasti lontani, seppur sorprendentemente così vicini.</p><p>
  <em>Oscar era viva…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era riuscita a salvarsi dal rogo di Rue de La Forge. Era stata Limours?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dov’era stata lì per tutto que tempo?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un istante…</p><p>No, non aveva importanza…</p><p>Il punto era ch’erano vissuti lontani. Un tempo vissuto, loro due divisi, lei vicino ad Alain.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita strette, le unghie nei palmi…</p><p>Non c’era tempo.</p><p>“Possiamo arrivare prima di loro!” - insistette André – “Possiamo provare ad entrare, cercare Carmilla...quel soldato ha detto che l’hanno portata via...dobbiamo trovarla! Anche Adeline...anche lei...”.</p><p> </p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Nonostante tutto Oscar si sorprese.</p><p>Ascoltò la voce di André, l’angoscia, la vicinanza ad altri che non erano lei.</p><p>Aveva un senso.</p><p>Quella donna aveva detto che il prigioniero del generale era stato ucciso. Quel prigioniero era André.</p><p>Quel prigioniero in realtà non era morto, la governante l’aveva fatto fuggire, l’aveva nascosto, gli aveva salvato la vita. Lei e la figlia si erano presi cure di André.</p><p>Era André il famigerato fidanzato di Carmilla.</p><p>Era giusto ed inevitabile che André fosse in pena.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>André ti credeva morta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come tu credevi morto lui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hanno finto tutti che lui fosse il fidanzato di quella giovane…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una copertura…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Come è accaduto a te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu sei passata per l’amante di Alain…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E poi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché non potrebbe essere accaduto lo stesso ad André?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si ritrovò a vagare nell’assenza di lui, nel tempo non vissuto assieme ma che lui aveva vissuto con altri.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto sapere, subito, ma non c’era tempo.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ pericoloso...” – sibilò Alain.</p><p>“Andremo assieme…” – propose André.</p><p>D’istinto, nonostante stesse fissando Alain, André si fece ancora più vicino ad Oscar, nelle viscere l’urgenza di toccarla, averla addosso, colmare il tempo ch’era scorso ma che non era stato vissuto, assieme.</p><p>Le mani si sfiorarono impercettibilmente.</p><p>Lei si voltò, negli occhi la nuova sfida.</p><p>Una sfida comune ed al tempo stesso una sfida tra di loro, solo loro, come un tempo.</p><p>Solo che adesso c’era l’assenza lunga, struggente, dilaniante.</p><p>E lei non poteva credere che dopo averlo appena ritrovato si sarebbe dovuta separare di nuovo da lui.</p><p>“Non ti lascio andare...non da solo...” – disse lei piano, voce ferma.</p><p>La disperazione risuonava, dentro, eco terribile della solitudine indotta dall’idea di essersi persi.</p><p> </p><p>Gli si fece accanto: “Verrò anch’io...” – insistette.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>“Conosco abbastanza bene la casa...meglio di tutti voi...” – un sorriso lieve, morbido, per convincere André, forse no, per convincere entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>“Temo sia proprio questo che vuole quell’uomo...” – sibilò André – “Vuole. Avere…te…”.</p><p>Riemersero le domande sferzate tra i calci e i pugni alle costole, inferti nel buio della cella, sale sulle ferite, tutte le ferite, soprattutto su quella più densa e profonda, imputridita alle parole che gli avevano rivelato che lei era morta.</p><p> </p><p>André ricordò e si spinse contro di lei che lo fissò, in segno di sfida, eppure sembrava quasi che avrebbe voluto baciarlo lì.</p><p>Le labbra s’accostarono, le guance si sfiorarono...</p><p>Sottile corse la chiosa...</p><p>“Là dentro...” – proseguì lei - “Ci andremo…assieme…lui mi vuole là…e mi avrà là dentro…”.</p><p>André era vivo…</p><p>Il desiderio di vendetta anche…</p><p>Ancor più di prima.</p><p> </p><p>André l’afferrò per un braccio, lo strinse, e lei sorrise piano, mentre la voragine s’apriva nello stomaco e le dita fremevano.</p><p>Il filo era teso fino allo spasimo e vibrava adesso, regalando l’intenso incedere del desiderio che risaliva dal fondo delle viscere.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si permise di restare nello sguardo, riconoscendone l’espressione, i lineamenti, la luce intatta e limpida dell’iride. Vi lesse la paura, quella indotta dalla lontananza, quella scavata dalle parole del generale, prodigo dei particolari con cui doveva aveva infierito su di lui, convincendolo che lei davvero fosse morta nel rogo di Rue de La Forge.</p><p>André non poteva sapere che lei era riuscita a raggiungere Bouillé e che quella notte il generale dopo averle detto che André era morto, le aveva spiegato che prima di morire André aveva appreso che lei era morta.</p><p>Lei era vissuta così…</p><p>Non c’era tempo, non in quel momento, per nessun’altra spiegazione.</p><p>Gliel’avrebbe detto…</p><p> </p><p>E avrebbe voluto chiedere dove diavolo le avesse recuperate quelle lenti.</p><p>Non aveva saputo più nulla di lui, solo ch’era stato catturato a Parigi…</p><p> </p><p>Non aveva importanza.</p><p>Non c’era tempo. Di nuovo non ce n’era e tutto correva.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si permise solo di nutrirsi del calore, del respiro, d’istinto appoggiò la mano sul torace, ascoltando il battito del cuore che riconobbe.</p><p>Socchiuse gli occhi ascoltando il suono, eco dell’abbraccio da cui era stata racchiusa la notte di luglio in cui tutto aveva preso vita e lei s’era ritrovata la propria vita nelle mani di lui.</p><p>Solo un istante...</p><p> </p><p>Solo lì, così, accanto a lui, le parve che tutto il dolore e la disperazione fossero spazzati via e che nulla fosse accaduto, se non che la rivolta correva di nuovo, accanto a loro, lambendo la vita e le coscienze.</p><p>Le parve inspiegabilmente stanco André, mentre lui non poté fare altro che annuire, tirando un respiro più fondo.</p><p>Non sarebbe mai riuscito a farle cambiare idea.</p><p>Il sangue tornava a scorrere nelle vene, che pareva fosse rimasto fermo per tutto quel tempo, in attesa che si ritrovassero.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain, dovresti…devi restare con questa gente...” – spiegò Oscar la voce bassa, lo sguardo severo – “Li hai addestrati...a te daranno ascolto...non devono avvicinarsi troppo...preparate delle barricate prima di provare ad entrare così sarà più difficile essere colpiti...”.</p><p>Un altro particolare…</p><p>André sussultò. Dunque il furto delle armi aveva avuto origine in un piano ideato o condiviso comunque con Alain, chissà forse addirittura con Oscar.</p><p> </p><p>Anche Alain sussultò, stranito. Istintivamente avrebbe voluto aprir bocca, gridare, dire che…</p><p>Che diavolo avrebbe potuto dire, ammettere, chiedere?</p><p> </p><p>André era vivo…</p><p>Dio, era felice Alain, davvero…</p><p>In un unico istante…</p><p>L’amico ritrovato e l’amore perduto per sempre. Tutto in un istante.</p><p>Un altro istante…</p><p>Aveva sognato per un solo istante, quello d’un bacio rubato alla disperazione.</p><p>“Mi sembra di averlo già sentito questo discorso!” – chiosò lui calandosi un cappellaccio in testa.</p><p> </p><p>“Guidali dal lato anteriore dell’edificio...due salve…iniziate così…” – concluse lei prendendo ad avviarsi verso la strada che usciva dalla piazza.</p><p>Un altro ordine secco...</p><p>Si sorrisero entrambi, intendendosi...</p><p> </p><p>André scorse lo scambio, un istante, ancora più effimero.</p><p>Quel sorriso…</p><p>In esso vide riversato tutto il tempo trascorso lontani, l’uno dall’altra. Intuì la sottile simbiosi, una sorta di legame che non aveva mai percepito prima d’allora, correre tra gli sguardi di lei e dell’amico.</p><p>Alain...</p><p>Il dubbio che la lontananza avesse rinsaldato un legame fondato sul rispetto, che s’era espanso fino a divenire altro.</p><p>Un altro respiro fondo che non era proprio il momento di perdersi dietro a fantasmi ed assurdità del genere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rivolta corre...</em>
</p><p>Corre al passo deciso dei contadini e dei ciabattini e dei fornai e dei falegnami e dei fabbri e delle massaie e di tutti quelli che marciavano adesso verso il palazzo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Costruire barricate...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raccogliere armi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raffreddare gli animi incendiati...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Due salve contro la facciata dell’edificio...</em>
</p><p>Alain s’infilò in mezzo alla gente ficcandosi a capofitto nel gruppo più folto che s’era messo alla testa della folla.</p><p>Le mani chiuse, la bocca serrata…</p><p> </p><p>André era vivo. Non riusciva a pensare a nulla se non che André era vivo e lui...</p><p>Che diavolo sarebbe accaduto adesso?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ti sei avvicinato troppo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nemmeno due ore prima le hai detto che l’amavi ed il suo silenzio ti era corso addosso come un brivido, il più dolce ed inebriante che avresti mai potuto ascoltare. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Persino il silenzio, sulle sue labbra, ti aveva toccato e fatto sperare...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nessuna reazione...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei non ti aveva ricacciato indietro.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un istante...</p><p>Alain sollevò gli occhi e s’accorse che non riusciva a scorgere la testa del gruppo.</p><p>
  <em>Dio, ma quanti sono?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le fiaccole accese, le grida, la rabbia mescolata alla polvere asciutta del sentiero.</p><p>Si sentì tirare per il mantello. Si ritrovò addosso gli occhi di Renoir...</p><p>“Chi è tutta questa gente?” – chiese Alain stravolto. Non gli pareva fossero solo quelli di Limours.</p><p>“Sono dei villaggi vicini!”.</p><p>“Ma...quanti...” – tentò di contare ma era buio e gli occhi si sgranarono che l’altro forse lo poteva comprendere quanti erano di Limours e quanti no.</p><p>“Saremo un migliaio...” – rispose greve Renoir.</p><p>“Un migliaio?”.</p><p>Il fuoco aveva preso a bruciare…</p><p>Si tramutava in incendio…</p><p> </p><p>“Forse milleduecento persone…questa gente è arrivata a Limours per la festa ma lo sanno tutti qui attorno che succede nel nostro villaggio, perché poi in quelli vicini non è molto diverso. So che ci sono state molte rivolte negli ultimi tempi...la gente è stanca d’essere oppressa e derubata di ciò che serve per vivere...ma i signori che abitano nei paesi credono che tutto sia di loro proprietà, terre e persone e...”.</p><p>“E così la gente dei villaggi s’è ribellata!” – intervenne Alain, l’animo squarciato dall’ennesima ribellione di fronte ad oppressioni ch’erano sempre le stesse, ovunque.</p><p> </p><p>“Sissignore...prima hanno chiesto di parlare con i signori...volevano solo parlare...” – spiegò Renoir.</p><p>Alain se l’immaginò che dialoghi nel senso stretto del termine sarebbero stati alquanto improbabili tra bifolchi di campagna e signori abituati a centellinare le parole solo per contare il denaro delle tasse e spedire in cella quelli che non le versavano.</p><p>Se l’immaginò...</p><p>“In alcuni villaggi la gente è entrata nei palazzi e ha bruciato tutto...le pergamene dove c’erano indicate le terre possedute...hanno portato via tutto ciò che trovavano...” – concluse Renoir, occhi lucidi e sgranati – “Dobbiamo trovare mia sorella e mia madre...se sono là dentro...”.</p><p>“Le troveremo...” – concluse Alain allungando il passo per raggiungere la testa del gruppo che marciava verso il palazzo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>La corda stretta graffiava la pelle.</p><p>L’occhio sinistro era gonfio. Da quello non ci vedeva più, mentre in ginocchio, la faccia quasi a terra, Adeline Nivette ascoltava la testa ronzare per il dolore, il cuore battere troppo forte, che ancora un poco le sarebbe uscito dalla gola. Non comprendeva, sentiva male dappertutto.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si sollevarono intuendo la presenza del padrone, lo sguardo disgustato verso la vita di menzogne con cui l’aveva sempre raggirato.</p><p>Alle spalle i due soldati...</p><p> </p><p>“Sei l’essere più spregevole che io abbia mai conosciuto!” – esordì il generale abbassandosi per farsi vedere meglio.</p><p>Iniziava la recita...</p><p>Il padrone potente, ferito nell’orgoglio, procedeva ad emettere la propria sentenza di condanna, senza alcun difensore, inappellabile, verso la povera governante ignorante che s’era permessa di raggirarlo per tutto quel tempo.</p><p>Adeline Nivette avrebbe saputo cosa dire, al termine di quel discorsetto...</p><p>Non aveva paura del generale, non ne aveva mai avuta, se non nella misura in cui...</p><p> </p><p>“Sei un’ingrata! Ho dato un lavoro a tuo marito e poi a te e a tuo figlio! Ti ho tenuto nella mia casa per tutti questi anni e tu mi hai ingannato! Tua figlia…non ha dieci anni…e poi...”.</p><p>Bouillé afferrò il viso dell’altra stringendo il collo: “Hai fatto fuggire il mio prigioniero! Mi avevi detto che non c’entravi nulla e invece sei stata tu! Strega! Che tu sia maldetta!”.</p><p>Strinse ancora Bouillé: “Ce l’avevi tu vero il mio prigioniero? Tu e i tuoi figli…tu e quella gentaglia che abita questo dannato paese!? E ce le hai tu le mie armi vero?! Tu sei entrata e le hai portate via! Chi te lo ha detto ch’erano nella mia casa? Quella donna!? Me lo ricordo sai che quella è stata nella mia casa…tanto tempo fa…è stata lei allora a dirti dov’erano le armi!? Anche lei è ancora a Limours?!”.</p><p>Ricostruzione confusa ma ineccepibile. Più parlava e più la rabbia montava che un simile scenario a pensarci davvero avrebbe fatto piegare in due dalle risate chiunque avesse avuto l’ardire di organizzarlo e ancora di più tutti quelli che avesse compreso che Bouillé e i suoi sgherri non erano stati capaci di smascherarlo.</p><p>“Dannata!”.</p><p> </p><p>I soldati dietro si strinsero nelle spalle mugugnando imprecazioni.</p><p>Morfort nel dannato marasma s’era attenuto all’ordine di cercare la governante e sua figlia e lui quell’ordine l’aveva eseguito. Forse c’era anche il prigioniero, forse c’era anche il fantasma là in mezzo…</p><p>I sei compari erano stati inghiottiti dalla folla, avevano fatto una brutta fine, Morfort ne era certo Lui, no, lui la pelle la voleva riportare a casa e così se n’era andato…</p><p> </p><p>Adeline Nivette avrebbe ancora potuto salvarsi…</p><p>Intuì che André non era stato riconosciuto, non da quelli ch’erano lì.</p><p>Però…</p><p>No, per Adeline Nivette il discorso finiva lì. Non aveva senso tradire sé stessa proprio adesso, tanto quelli l’avrebbero ammazzata comunque.</p><p> </p><p>Sollevò un poco la testa, quel tanto che bastò per sputare in faccia al generale.</p><p>Quella era la sua risposta. Non era necessario spiegare in altro modo il disprezzo verso la finta carità del tiranno che s’era tolto le sue soddisfazioni e che se le era meritate tutte le dannate menzogne, che sua figlia quelli non l’avrebbero avuta mai.</p><p>Non ci vedeva bene Adeline Nivette…</p><p>Un occhio era gonfio e l’altro incrostato di sangue…</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay ghignò divertito. Attese un istante osservando il generale scaraventare via la vecchia Adeline Nivette, il corpo ricadde poco lontano, un tonfo, il respiro spezzato, un gemito rauco emesso nonostante l’orgoglio.</p><p>La faccia a terra…</p><p>Fu la volta di d’Iversay di chinarsi su di lei.</p><p>L’afferrò per i capelli.</p><p> </p><p>“Generale se permettete sarò io ad occuparmi di offrire a questa gente uno spettacolo esemplare...”.</p><p>Il respiro arrancava, Adeline udì i passi del generale che s’allontanavano.</p><p>Gemette di nuovo mentre il conte la tirava su, per i capelli, e voltava il corpo di peso...</p><p>Non ci vedeva bene Adeline ma comprese. Il tono dell’altro inequivocabile…</p><p>Gli occhi si posarono poco più in là.</p><p> </p><p>“Vedete madame...”.</p><p>L’altra sussultò, gli occhi forzati ad aprirsi, mettere a fuoco, individuare…</p><p>“Carmilla...” – Adeline respirò il nome della figlia, un filo di voce. Prese a dimenarsi per liberarsi, alla vista del corpo della figlia, a terra, poco lontano.</p><p> </p><p>“Ecco…” – proseguì d’Iversay – “Come immaginavo c’è qualcuno che vi sta a cuore...”.</p><p>Tirò ancora il conte fino a che Adeline Nivette si ritrovò in piedi barcollando.</p><p>Una spinta all’indietro e la donna cadde di nuovo ai piedi dei soldati.</p><p>“Sapete madame...negli ultimi mesi mi sono dedicato ad una lettura interessante che avrei piacere di mettere in pratica proprio con voi...avete mai sentito parlare del poeta Dante Alighieri?”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro più fondo mentre d’Iversay ordinava con un cenno di ritirare su la donna.</p><p>Quella tentò di forzare la presa con uno strattone.</p><p>“Che stupida!” – sentenziò il conte – “Messer Dante aveva ideato un’esemplare punizione per ogni peccato...mi permetto modestamente d’immaginare che una cuoca eccellente come voi gradirà terminare i suoi giorni attraverso l’elemento che predilige...l’elemento capace di trasformare tutto…”.</p><p>“Che tu sia dannato!” – gridò l’altra tirando come una forsennata – “Lascia stare mia figlia!”.</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay negò con la testa.</p><p>Sorrise avvicinandosi e chiedendosi come fosse possibile che una donna che non avrebbe potuto nuocere più a nessuno avesse ancora l’ardire di dettare ordinare ad altri. Un altro cenno della mano e i due soldati presero ad uscire dalla porta mentre il conte si avvicinò alla giovane, tirandola su di peso.</p><p>“Incantevole…”.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>La corsa forsennata giù per il sentiero.</p><p>Conosceva quella strada, per assurdo, meglio immersa nel buio che non alla luce del giorno.</p><p>Nel silenzio solo i cenni repentini sulla direzione più opportuna.</p><p>Quella che li portò poco lontano dal palazzo, le luci delle finestre s’intuivano tra i rami degli alberi, più spogli di quando lei era stata lì l’ultima volta.</p><p> </p><p>Si fermarono nel bosco che costeggiava il palazzo.</p><p>Rimbombava nel cuore la bolla soffocante che le aveva stretto la gola quando Alain l’aveva trascinata fuori di lì, la notte in cui aveva raggiunto il generale e quello le aveva detto che André era morto. Schegge taglienti come vetro avevano inciso la carne, per giorni e giorni…</p><p>Sempre la stessa visione, il prigioniero portato lì da Parigi, picchiato a sangue, ammazzato, il corpo bruciato.</p><p>L’istinto di toccarlo di nuovo, per sentire ch’era vivo...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>Solo un istante…</p><p>“André aspetta…” – sussurrò Oscar – “Aspetta...posso andare da sola…”.</p><p>Trattenerlo lì, ancora un poco, mentre il vento soffiava leggero scostando i capelli.</p><p>“Non pensarlo nemmeno...non ti lascio andare da sola...non...non avrebbe senso...”.</p><p> </p><p>Nella testa l’antica promessa impigliata nella constatazione dolorosa del tempo, il loro tempo, che aveva ripreso a correre.</p><p>S’erano ritrovati. Tanto bastava e tanto non sarebbe bastato mai.</p><p>Il sorriso sereno...</p><p>No, non bastava.</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta...” – nuovo. Oscar allungò la mano afferrando quella di André.</p><p>Lo tirò un poco che lui era già teso ad entrare, muto, al pensiero di dove fossero finite le donne che l’avevano salvato.</p><p>“Aspetta...”  - ripeté di nuovo.</p><p>Andrè si voltò: “Devo provare ad entrare...”.</p><p> </p><p>“André io…non posso rischiare la tua vita un’altra volta...non posso…”.</p><p>“No...quelle persone mi hanno salvato...se non si fossero opposte alla mia volontà di farla finita...”.</p><p>“Cosa? Tu...”.</p><p>“Mi hanno tirato fuori loro dalla cella...mi hanno salvato e se non l’avessero fatto io adesso non sarei qui con te...devo loro la vita...”.</p><p>“Ho capito...perché...perché hai detto che volevi…”.</p><p>“Farla finita?! E’ inutile! Non ha senso parlare di questo...” - la voce s’era indurita, il corpo s’era irrigidito - “Credevo di averti perduto per sempre...”.</p><p>Sì, Oscar l’intuì che quella poteva essere una ragione valida, perché per lei era stato lo stesso.</p><p> </p><p>“Il generale mi disse ch’eri morto...” – sussurrò lei, le mani alla faccia, per guardarlo, per fargli comprendere.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>“A Parigi…avevo compreso che forse Bouillé poteva sapere dov’eri. Sono arrivata fin qui…sono entrata in questa casa…Bouillé mi ha detto che eri morto, che ti aveva fatto ammazzare perché non avevi detto nulla su di me e su mio padre…”.</p><p>“Voleva sapere…”.</p><p>“Aspetta! Mi ha rivelato che prima di morire ti aveva detto che anche io ero morta…e che avevi la mia stessa espressione...quando te lo diceva…”.</p><p>“Hai creduto che io fossi morto…e…”.</p><p>“Ch’eri morto sapendo che anch’io lo ero…non potevo credere che tu fossi morto e…che quelli ti avessero fatto credere d’essere riusciti ad ammazzarmi nel rogo della corte...allora…ecco…so cos’hai provato…”.</p><p> </p><p>La campagna intorno s’era ammutolita, silenziosamente adagiata su ronzii d’insetti notturni, lamenti di rapaci, crepitare di foglie secche.</p><p>André la guardò, in un istante intuì la voragine che s’era chiusa addosso ad entrambi.</p><p>Non seppe che dire…</p><p>“Oscar...non è accaduto...noi siamo...”.</p><p>Non erano morti…</p><p>Però avevano creduto che l’altro lo fosse…</p><p> </p><p>Le mani s’appoggiarono alle spalle spingendolo indietro, poco, che il corpo si adagiò al tronco dell’albero, mentre i passi si posarono morbidi sulla coltre frantumata di foglie asciutte e morte.</p><p>Le dita corsero alle dita intrecciandosi e stringendosi ad esse mentre gli occhi si chiusero un poco e la bocca corse alla bocca scivolando piano sulle labbra, chiudendosi piano su di esse, innalzando il contatto, insistendo, ghermendo sempre di più, in profondità l’essenza di lui...</p><p>Le dita rimasero avvinghiate alle dita e sfiorarono di nuovo la corteccia ruvida...</p><p>Come allora...</p><p> </p><p>Si spinse ancora di più su di lui, nel tempo effimero ed interminabile che doveva colmare la lunga assenza ed il vuoto, per restituire il corpo di lui ai sensi, tutti.</p><p>Per restituirsi l’uno all’altra…</p><p>Il corpo s’appoggiò al corpo imprimendosi in ogni lembo, tendendosi a cercarlo per averlo, addosso.</p><p>Le bocche s’aprirono muovendosi intensamente l’una sull’altra, innalzando il sentore della pelle, mentre attorno tutto s’era spento ed il buio era sceso a chiudere ogni contatto con la realtà.</p><p> </p><p>La pece nera gettata alla rinfusa assieme all’olio sulla legna asciutta, raccolta ai piedi dello strano altare...</p><p>Le streghe si bruciano in piazza.</p><p>Una era lì adesso, vecchia e sfatta, gli occhi rovesciati, la bocca bianca, schiumante di terrore, mentre la luce s’animava ai suoi piedi e lei, uno straccio imbevuto di chissà cosa cacciato in bocca, non aveva più voce per gridare, per maledire le anime nere che ballavano immobili davanti alla vista, ad inneggiare al rogo che s’innalzava.</p><p> </p><p>La vista compromessa dal fumo grigio che prendeva a salire verso l’alto, il calore che lambiva i piedi...</p><p>Adeline Nivette cercò disperatamente la figlia, tra i volti lividi dei soldati...</p><p>La vide, stretta tra le mani dell’uomo che aveva appena ordinato l’esecuzione della sentenza sommaria. Tentò di gridare ma il fumo mozzò il respiro.</p><p>Poco più su intravide alla finestra gli spettatori del macabro rituale. Tra di essi quello ch’era stato il suo padrone si riprendeva la scena rubata dalla vecchia governante Adeline Nivette.</p><p> </p><p>“Signori...avete fatto un buon lavoro!” – ghignò il d’Iversay trascinandosi dietro la giovane.</p><p>Quelli lo guardarono muti, negli occhi brillavano le fiamme che prendevano ad animarsi, sollecitate dalla brezza fresca della notte.</p><p>Gli occhi s’innalzarono, il grido soffocato, la falce di luna attendeva, lassù, altrettanto muta.</p><p>Attendeva che l’esecuzione avesse termine...</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio, i passi s’imposero sulla coltre di foglie secche, innalzando il respiro...</p><p>La bocca nella bocca...</p><p>Nell’istante le dita si slacciarono e le braccia si chiusero abbracciando il corpo leggero e magro di lei.</p><p>Nell’istante le salve rimbombarono, spezzando il silenzio, i respiri, l’istinto di cedere a sé stessi.</p><p> </p><p>André tremò e la strinse ancora di più a sé, affondando il viso nella spalla, mentre i suoni si gonfiavano poco lontano, raggiungendoli ed imponendo di staccarsi.</p><p>Il respiro ingoiato e teso...</p><p>“Dobbiamo andare...” – disse lui piano senza tornare allo sguardo di lei. L’afferrò per la mano...</p><p> </p><p>Il bagliore del rogo raggiunse gli occhi e gelò il sangue mentre s’avvicinavano dapprima cautamente. La scena non aveva alcun senso, se non richiamare alla mente l’altra immagine, la corte sprangata, serrata con la gente chiusa dentro, topi in trappola.</p><p>L’odore secco della pece...</p><p>Le fiamme avevano preso a salire...</p><p>Attorno non c’era nessuno.</p><p> </p><p>Il diversivo delle cannonate inferte alla facciata del palazzo aveva sortito l’effetto di richiamare tutti altrove.</p><p>D’altra parte come avrebbe potuto scampare alla morte quella ch’era legata lì all’altare che doveva portare in trionfo il potere dei potenti, quelli che s’arrogavano il diritto d’ergersi a re e giudici ed esecutori della condanna per il tradimento?</p><p> </p><p>“Dio...no...”.</p><p>André rimase impietrito. Scorse la fisionomia conosciuta della donna che l’aveva salvato.</p><p>“Adeline...”.</p><p>Si buttò contro la catasta che aveva preso a bruciare...</p><p>“Andrè!” – Oscar tentò di fermarlo e prese a correre con gli occhi lì intorno per accertarsi che non fosse una trappola. Dalle fiamme spuntano i demoni…</p><p>Lo sapeva già.</p><p> </p><p>Afferrò un bastone, lasciato lì per spingere la legna più a fondo e cacciarla sotto i piedi della povera donna. Si avventarono tutti e due sulle fiamme scomponendo velocemente la catasta...</p><p> </p><p>“Devo trovare Carmilla!” – gridò lui mentre intravedeva la faccia di Adeline, bollente e lucida, le vesti nere attaccate dalle fiamme.</p><p>“Vado io! Conosco la casa!” – digrignò lei rialzandosi in piedi.</p><p>“Oscar...”.</p><p> </p><p>Separarsi, di nuovo, peso immane da scacciare dal cuore: “Vado io! Tu sei più forte e riuscirai a toglierla da qui...aspetta gli altri e poi...”.</p><p>Uno sguardo rapido.</p><p>Oscar comprese che per André quella gente era diventata importante. Loro gli avevano consentito di sopravvivere, non solo aiutandolo a fuggire dalla cella, ma colmando l’immensa solitudine della voragine che s’era aperta al pensiero d’essersi persi per sempre.</p><p>Lo comprese in quell’istante, che per lei era stato lo stesso.</p><p>Alain l’aveva tenuta a sé, per tutto quel tempo, quasi a custodire il corpo e l’anima, perché essi fossero riconsegnati a chi appartenevano, a loro stessi.</p><p>E all’altro…</p><p> </p><p>S’infilò in casa, lo sguardo spianato ai corridoi malamente illuminati, la spada puntata in avanti, la pistola nella sinistra, i passi cauti, il cuore impazzito.</p><p> </p><p>Un’altra salva...</p><p>Il palazzo tremò e la polvere annebbiò un poco la vista.</p><p>I topi erano tanti là fuori e il gatto s’era fiondato su di loro e adesso la via era libera...</p><p>I gatti sanno essere così stupidi alle volte.</p><p>E quelle case erano tutte uguali...</p><p> </p><p>“Non perdere la testa Oscar...” – mormorò a voce bassa – “Non essere impaziente...se un poco hai imparato a conoscere questa gente...”.</p><p> </p><p>Un pertugio nella parete accolse il corpo mentre alle spalle i passi risuonavano nella sua direzione.</p><p>S’appiattì nel buio.</p><p>Doveva seguire i rumori. Osservare con gli occhi non sarebbe servito a nulla...</p><p>Dio, pareva l’avesse imparato che la vista può essere inutile e fuorviante...</p><p>L’aveva compreso che André era così che si muoveva.</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltò. La porta si spalancò, intuì il nome di Bouillé. Quello era lì, nella stanza accanto...</p><p>Il tiranno era lì. La concitazione delle voci riportava il resoconto di quanto stava accadendo all’esterno del palazzo.</p><p>Una folla enorme...</p><p>“Non lasciateli entrare!” – la voce roca e spietata dell’uomo – “Dove diavolo è finito d’Iversay!?”.</p><p>Un ruggito, il pugno sbattuto sul tavolo…</p><p> </p><p>Il sangue si gelò. Oscar s’appiattì all’udire il nome gridato dall’altro.</p><p>D’Iversay…</p><p>Di nuovo, lo stesso nome, sibilato dal soldatino, sulla piazza.</p><p>Di nuovo il fugace ricordo della dannata lista, sul tavolo del suo ufficio, a Parigi.</p><p>Era trascorso più di un anno.</p><p>Vergati sopra una quarantina di nobili d’alto lignaggio, qualcuno forse più spiantato di altri che avrebbero preso parte al ballo organizzato in suo onore perché lei potesse scegliersi un marito.</p><p>Espediente ideato da suo padre per sottrarla all’incarico di Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia ed evitare che lei si facesse ammazzare a Parigi.</p><p>Espediente escogitato da Bouillé per togliersi più bellamente lei dai piedi e rimetterla al suo posto, che lei era una donna…</p><p> </p><p>C’erano i nomi del Maggiore Girodel e quello del Conte Jouslard d’Iversay su quella lista.</p><p>Rammentò che la curiosità non l’aveva ghermita, s’era solo permessa di correre con la mente ai pochi appigli raccolti negli ultimi tempi in cui aveva frequentato la Reggia di Versailles.</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay era su quella lista perché conoscente e confidente di Bouillé.</p><p>Uomo infido, arrivista, interessato a collezionare amanti altolocate, per ficcarsi nel letto di queste e lasciarsi viziare dalle ricchezze altrui.</p><p>Un parassita, di quelli raffinati però...</p><p>Se quello si trovava davvero lì, in quel momento…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar ascoltò di nuovo. Nessun altro rumore…</p><p>I due soldati uscirono tirandosi dietro la porta e correndo via...</p><p>Trenta soldati...</p><p>Sei se li era ingoiati la folla nella piazza di Limours...</p><p>Ne restavano ventiquattro…</p><p>Troppi!</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di ricordare ancora, altri particolari, altri frammenti riemergevano dalla lontana vita di corte.</p><p>La luce calda e splendente filtrava dalle ampie finestre, scissa e riverberata, mille scintille replicate all’infinito dagli specchi che correvano lungo la parete opposta.</p><p>Lo sguardo distrattamente gettato fuori ai giardini, ortensie e rose e dalie gonfie di rugiada.</p><p>La mente annoiata dalle solite chiacchere di palazzo, tesa spasmodicamente a chiedere aria pulita.</p><p> </p><p>Un gruppetto di dame camminava a passetti piccolissimi, come imponeva la moda del tempo, così che l’ondeggiare lieve degli ampi vestiti le facesse apparire quasi sospese in aria, mentre il pavimento di marmo tirato a specchio raddoppiava a rovescio le tonalità dell’abbigliamento...</p><p>Discorsi percepiti suo malgrado…</p><p>
  <em>“La contessa de Brionne era disgustata! L’aveva presentato ad una sua cara amica e quello...”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il tono della voce s’era abbassato...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“E quello le ha sedotto la figlia e l’ha rovinata per sempre!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“La Contessa de Brionne è stata un’ingenua! Il Conte d’Iversay...lo sanno tutti che non disdegna di giacere con donne giovanissime...”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una risatina soffocata...</em>
</p><p>Rammentò d’aver fatto appello al proprio sangue freddo...</p><p>
  <em>“E giovanissimi!”.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lì, nell’enorme sala grondante miseria, aveva sentito la nausea crescere nello stomaco. A certe pratiche doveva esserci abituata ma no la nausea le saliva sempre allo stomaco.</p><p>S’era allontanata...</p><p>Il nome d’Iversay aveva avuto pregio di galleggiare nella mente per pochi attimi, giusto quelli di convenire con sé stessa che c’era poco da stupirsi e da gridare allo scandalo.</p><p> </p><p>L’amica della Contessa di Brionne ci aveva quasi rimesso il cuore, perché quella ci aveva sperato che d’Iversay accettasse di sposare la figlia rovinata, portando così il titolo nel proprio casato.</p><p>Lo scandalo non era consistito quindi nell’aver rovinato la figlia.</p><p>Oscar l’aveva intuito. Che la madre gliel’aveva offerta su un piatto d’argento in cambio del blasone, ma d’Iversay non s’era scomposto più di tanto.</p><p>Adducendo la morte di chissà quale parente era sparito per mesi, di fatto lasciando a bocca asciutta la povera madre della figliola rovinata per sempre.</p><p>Quello era d’Iversay...</p><p>E quella era la rispettabile aristocrazia francese.</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di rimettere assieme i frammenti della dannata storia: la giovane scomparsa poche ore prima, la disperazione dei paesani. Nella piazza s’era saputo che quella era stata trovata morta, sgozzata, in un fosso, poco lontano...</p><p>E poi quell’altra, la figlia della governante, Carmilla...</p><p>Era sulla piazza ma poi era sparita e il giovane soldato era solo riuscito a sussurrare il nome, che allora era certo che i suoi compagni l’avessero portata lì, in quella casa, per un unico motivo.</p><p>Se il Conte d’Iversay era in quella casa, per trovare Carmilla doveva trovare d’Iversay. Dove fosse stato lui avrebbe ritrovato lei.</p><p>Per il momento non avrebbe avuto l’onore di incontrare nuovamente Bouillé.</p><p>Riprese a camminare piano, salendo le scale.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maman…</em>
</p><p>La folla impazzita aveva preso ad avanzare.</p><p>Alain aveva eseguito gli ordini e s’era sincerato che la gente l’avesse compreso di non tentare d’entrare a testa bassa dentro l’edificio, rischiando di farsi ammazzare.</p><p>Aveva lasciato Horace Garrat e altri uomini a coordinare l’offensiva.</p><p> </p><p>Le colubrine erano calde e bollivano mentre i paesani ci armeggiavano attorno, gesti cauti, impacciati e disarmonici.</p><p>Il pensiero corse ai compagni.</p><p>Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto avere le spalle coperte dal buon Voltaire...</p><p>E quanto avrebbe voluto scaricare la tensione tirando una manata sulla schiena larga di Romanov.</p><p>Strinse i pugni e prese a correre per raggiungere il retro del palazzo.</p><p>Doveva ritrovarla...</p><p>Lei...</p><p>E quella giovane...</p><p> </p><p>Il volto dei compagni d’improvviso si dissolse per lasciare posto a quello della giovane fata, ninfa del bosco che l’aveva rivoltato per benino, rivoltandogli contro la sua spocchia verso la capacità delle donne di sapersi difendere e prendere decisioni ed avere coraggio.</p><p>L’uomo che Adeline Nivette e Carmilla Caine avevano nascosto e protetto per tutto quel tempo era André.</p><p>Dio...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Andrè è salvo grazie a quelle due.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André, che aveva avuto questioni con Bouillé…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André, con cui Carmilla avrebbe voluto fuggire e sposarsi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André sapeva che Oscar era morta…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alain corse e si ritrovò alle calcagna il giovane Renoir.</p><p>“Torna indietro! E’ pericoloso!” – gli gridò.</p><p>“Qualche colpo lo so tirare anch’io!” – ribatté l’altro agitando la daga in aria.</p><p>“Dannazione!” – imprecò Alain.</p><p>
  <em>Allora era André il pazzo che aveva tentato d’insegnare ai quei due bifolchi troppo giovani ad usare la spada!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il fidanzato...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Carmilla l’aveva apostrofato così. </em>
</p><p>Alain s’impietrì.</p><p>Quella era sincera quando parlava di André, le brillava lo sguardo…</p><p>Alain perse un battito.</p><p>
  <em>Che diavolo è accaduto tra quei due?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Strideva che quella fosse stata solo una messinscena, una copertura…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rammentò la foga della giovane nel difendere il misterioso fidanzato che aveva avuto dei guai con il Generale Bouillé e che per questo doveva restare nascosto. L’ardore che infuocava lo sguardo.</p><p>Quasi, quasi s’era ingelosito pure lui d’una tale foga…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Se lo disse in quel momento. Alain s’era ritrovato ad essere geloso di André senza nemmeno sapere ch’era davvero lui.</p><p> </p><p>Un calcio ad una pietra, un grido al vento per sfogare la rabbia…</p><p>Nel fondo dell’animo lo era sempre stato.</p><p>Le mani s’avvinghiarono alla ringhiera e il soldato si issò su seguito dal giovane irlandese.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maman...</em>
</p><p>S’impietrì Renoir mentre Alain gli si fermò accanto immobile anche lui.</p><p>André era poco distante illuminato dal bagliore del fuoco che ardeva lentamente. Chino a terra sul corpo della donna ch’era riuscito a strappare alle fiamme. Le accarezzava la faccia annerita dal fumo, la chiamava...</p><p>Renoir si ritrovò a terra anche lui, schiantato lì, sul viso della madre.</p><p>Gli pareva morta...</p><p>Era morta...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maman...</em>
</p><p>Le mani libere, sì le mani erano libere...</p><p>Quello, chiunque fosse, non l’aveva legata, eppure non riusciva a muoversi, la gola chiusa, le vesti fradice, che quello ci aveva provato a farle ingoiare chissà cosa e lei dopo il primo sorso aveva preso a tossire e a sputare e quello l’aveva presa per i capelli, rovesciando la testa all’indietro, ma no, lei la bocca l’aveva tenuta chiusa, serrata, e quello ci aveva provato in tutti i modi...</p><p> </p><p>L’amaro era corso giù ugualmente nello stomaco e adesso aveva preso ad allargarsi ai muscoli.</p><p>Se non era un veleno, l’effetto era simile...</p><p>La madre glielo aveva insegnato che tutto ciò che è amaro non sempre porta il bene con sé. Dipende che cosa ci si deve fare e a chi si deve farlo ingoiare il fiele verdastro che adesso gli occhi potevano scorgere, poco lontano da sé, residuo che galleggiava nella bottiglia, lì accanto, trasparente al chiarore delle lingue del fuoco nel camino.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tisifone...</em>
</p><p>Procedeva lenta...</p><p>La pistola riposta. Non avrebbe avuto senso sparare e rivelare la presenza...</p><p>Tisifone doveva camminare nel buio e servirsi dei suoni, dei rumori, delle grida...</p><p>Delle risatine...</p><p> </p><p>“Quelli là davanti se la staranno facendo sotto!” - ghignò un soldato che camminava nervosamente su e giù, davanti ad una porta.</p><p>“Noi dobbiamo restare qui a guardare le spalle a quel...quel...” – proseguì l’altro passando la baionetta da una mano all’altra.</p><p> </p><p>“Figlio di puttana!” – gli fece eco lei a denti stretti, mentre aveva individuato il gruppetto di soldati e s’annidava di nuovo nel buio.</p><p>Quattro, davanti ad una porta chiusa.</p><p>I topi, là fuori, non erano abbastanza degni da distrarre anche quelli a guardia dei perversi istinti del conte d’Iversay. Ci avrebbe scommesso che quello fosse là dentro e...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fate presto...</em>
</p><p>Doveva uscire da lì, scoprirsi, perché non c’era altra via.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi e pregò e...</p><p> </p><p>Spari da sotto...</p><p>Grida, da sotto. Che diavolo stava accadendo?</p><p>Il richiamo di altri soldati, s’era scoperto che qualcuno era entrato nella casa...</p><p>Voci confuse, sovrastate dall’ennesimo colpo...</p><p> </p><p>I muscoli s’ammorbidivano e la testa girava ma no, non gliel’avrebbe data vinta a quel dannato, mentre le braccia s’agitavano a respingerlo e gli occhi avevano preso a fissarlo lividi e la bocca…</p><p>Dio, la bocca...</p><p>Voleva gridare ma non ci riusciva...</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo la spinse all’indietro sollevando il braccio destro, la mano aperta, repentino...</p><p>Altrettanto repentina s’inserì la secca rotazione del corpo della giovane…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non avere paura…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non pensare che sottrarti al tuo avversario sia la soluzione migliore...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Restagli sotto e colpiscilo se lui si apre e dimostra di volerlo fare con te...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le scarne parole di Andrè, seduti uno accanto all’altra, dopo che lei ci aveva provato a colpirlo e lui le aveva spiegato che gli avversari indietreggiano d’istinto abbassandosi per proteggersi ed offrendo così il capo…</p><p> </p><p>La bocca chiese aria ed il cuore quasi si fermò mentre il calcio partiva dal basso contro la testa dell’avversario.</p><p>Non si rivelò un colpo forte né troppo preciso ma tanto bastò a spezzare l’impeto di d’Iversay che si ritrovò la testa tranciata, il dolore che risaliva i muscoli e gli squarciava le tempie.</p><p>“Maledetta!” – gridò in preda alla furia.</p><p> </p><p>Trambusto…</p><p>Ordini digrignati da facce sconvolte…</p><p>“Tutti giù! Bouillé non sente ragioni...dobbiamo scendere tutti e ricacciare quella gentaglia all’Inferno!” - l’ordine secco ammutolì i soldati fuori dalla porta.</p><p>Ordini chiari...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar respirò piano...</p><p>Il gatto s’era deciso ad affrontare i topi ch’evidentemente erano davvero tanti adesso là sotto!</p><p>Lei sarebbe rimasta lì, in attesa che quella dannata porta rimanesse sguarnita.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guarda il tuo avversario...in faccia...sempre!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lascia perdere di comprendere se l’hai colpito o no...non deve interessarti!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E poi trova uno spazio, un pertugio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cerca con gli occhi tutto ciò che può servire per difenderti...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le fanciulle come te non girano armate di daga o di pistola!</em>
</p><p>Considerazione corretta.</p><p>O quasi...</p><p> </p><p>La furia prese a schiumare dalla bocca, mentre d’Iversay si toccava la testa...</p><p>E imprecava e soffiava e barcollava muovendosi pesantemente per tornare sull’altra.</p><p>Cinicamente prese ad armeggiare con la cintura dei pantaloni che a fatica riuscì a sfilare.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guarda il tuo avversario e guardati attorno! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trova ciò che può servire a difenderti...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il fuoco…</p><p>Lo sguardo bianco di paura si piantò al camino.</p><p>Prese a correre alle pietre, ai cesti in ferro che contenevano i ciocchi tagliati...</p><p>I tizzoni ardevano...</p><p>Alle perdute...</p><p>In mezzo, là in mezzo scorse l’attizzatoio, lasciato lì, forse nella fretta di prendersi l’anima della traditrice.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla corse per quanto glielo consentirono i muscoli rattrappiti e molli.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo fece altrettanto tentando di pararsi davanti a lei.</p><p>Il colpo secco del ferro stretto tra le dita tagliò l’aria e tutto ciò ch’era in mezzo. La forza s’impresse al capo dell’uomo che ruotò anch’esso inciso dalla punta bollente...</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla gridò costretta a lasciare l’attizzatoio incandescente.</p><p>Un altro grido e d’Iversay sollevò la cintura che sibilò nell’aria abbattendosi sulla giovane.</p><p>Il vorticare dei colpi uno dietro l’altro...</p><p>Il corpo trafitto si ritrasse e d’Iversay gridò di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro grido, quasi disumano, la stoffa del vestito si stracciava sotto la furia delle mani che s’insinuavano rosse di sangue, bloccando i fianchi, scoprendo la pelle, il peso del corpo piegava quello dell’altra, senza scampo...</p><p>“Muori!” – gridò quello sputandole addosso e l’altra inerme, incapace di reagire, senza più forza, senza più voce...</p><p> </p><p>Il freddo dell’aria s’incendiò istantaneamente.</p><p>Un altro spintone contro la parete e Carmilla intuì solo che non aveva più controllo di nulla. Aveva lottato, sì, finché aveva potuto.</p><p>Il ronzio della testa, le grida dell’altro...</p><p> </p><p>Il dolore intenso, come lama che incide e divora la carne, si riverberò nei muscoli, restituendo un istante di ribellione...</p><p>Gridò più forte con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo. Le parve di non sentire più nemmeno la propria voce.</p><p>Gridò ancora e ancora...</p><p> </p><p>Gridò…</p><p>Il peso dell’uomo addosso come un macigno, a soffocarla...</p><p>Gridò ancora e ancora e s’accorse che l’altro non si muoveva più, non aveva più forza...</p><p>Non si muoveva più.</p><p> </p><p>Il peso...</p><p>S’accorse che si sollevava e svaniva…</p><p> </p><p>Negli occhi lo sguardo sgranato e severo della straniera…</p><p>La donna ch’era morta…</p><p>Tornata da chissà quale inferno…</p><p> </p><p>La mano tesa, l’istinto d’afferrarla. Si sentì trascinata su Carmilla e si ritrovò in piedi, il corpo a lambire quello dell’altra, gli occhi negli occhi.</p><p>“Non è finita...dobbiamo andarcene!” – disse secca Oscar mantenendo la spada contro il corpo dell’uomo a terra.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla si voltò. La schiena dell’altro incisa da un solco profondo e quello si dimenava e si contorceva e...</p><p> </p><p>Due passi indietro…</p><p>D’Iversay era ruotato su sé stesso, s’era messo in ginocchio e s’era rialzato, il volto coperto di sangue, gli occhi allucinati...</p><p>La spada nella mano destra. La sinistra passò sulla bocca per togliersi il sangue...</p><p> </p><p>“Esci di qui!” – ordinò lei mentre alzava la guardia.</p><p>Carmilla esitò.</p><p>“Esci!” – gridò più forte mentre la spada si sollevava e fendeva l’aria, schiantandosi addosso, stridendo contro l’altra lama.</p><p>Ripetuti si susseguirono i colpi, insistenti, netti, veloci, mentre il corpo arretrava e Carmilla indietreggiava a fatica, incapace di reggere il ritmo dell’altra.</p><p>Tutto confuso, troppo rapido…</p><p> </p><p>Decise d’uscire allora. Imboccò il corridoio tenendosi i brandelli del vestito addosso. Non riusciva a gridare di nuovo e negli occhi la ricerca spasmodica della via per lasciare quella casa, la gola chiusa, le gambe che cedevano ad ogni passo.</p><p> </p><p>Ombre si mossero nel buio.</p><p>Da sotto rimbombavano spari...</p><p>Da fuori riecheggiavano nuovi tuoni secchi, le pareti tremarono, polvere fina ostruì la vista e spezzò il respiro.</p><p> </p><p>Inciampò Carmilla e si ritrovò a terra all’imbocco delle scale.</p><p>Uno sguardo giù sgranato, ombre che risalivano...</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di rialzarsi, ricadde all’indietro e prese ad indietreggiare a terra, con le mani, come un animale ferito incapace di usare le zampe in maniera articolata e corretta.</p><p>L’ombra si rivelò mentre la fioca luce delle candele mosse dal turbine d’aria guizzò in alto, crollando giù assieme ai ceri che si rovesciarono facendo colare a terra la cera liquida.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi Carmilla intuendo la livida scheggia della spada che si sollevava...</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi e si strinse abbracciandosi, ch’era finita, adesso era veramente finita.</p><p>Il nome di André sussurrato sulle labbra...</p><p>Un istante...</p><p> </p><p>Nel buio di nuovo si sentì trascinata indietro.</p><p>Il corpo sollevato e trascinato indietro e Carmilla riaprì gli occhi e se lo ritrovò addosso André mentre la tirava indietro.</p><p>Fissò avanti a sé e scorse il volto distorto d’un altro uomo. Riconobbe anche lui, lo sconosciuto, che aveva incrociato nella foresta, l’uomo del canto dei ribelli…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Betsy, I’m that man...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now since we’ve met on Cloddy Banks, we’ll never part again…</em>
</p><p>La cantilena sussurrata piano per farsi coraggio, per dirsi che forse era finita, forse no…</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi di nuovo.</p><p>I due l’avevano trascinata indietro semplicemente per sottrarla alla furia d’un soldato.</p><p>Rapido scambio di fendenti…</p><p>Sentì la faccia schizzata, liquido caldo…</p><p>Guardò, intuì la sagoma del comune avversario, gli occhi del soldato roteavano, il corpo si contorceva e crollava a terra...</p><p>Nessuna parola, solo...</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla tentò di aggrapparsi alla manica di André.</p><p>“Pensaci tu!” – si scansò quello secco rivolto ad Alain.</p><p>L’altro non fece a tempo a replicare che André era già sparito nel corridoio.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla si sentì sollevata da terra come fosse stata un fuscello.</p><p>“André!” – chiamò di nuovo più forte.</p><p>“Spiacente mademoiselle...conviene uscire da qui più in fretta possibile...” – l’interruppe Alain nervoso.</p><p>“Lasciami! Mettimi giù!”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain imboccò le scale, sordo ai piagnistei.</p><p>Nella testa il dubbio che quella se lo fosse davvero immaginato d’essere la fidanzata dell’uomo che aveva salvato dalla morte.</p><p>Se la strinse addosso più forte, quasi gridò quella...</p><p>“Mi fai male...brutto...”.</p><p>“Idiota! Lo so...me lo dicono in tanti!” – chiosò lui fermandosi un istante per ritrovare l’uscita.</p><p> </p><p>Riconobbe l’atrio…</p><p>Confusione crescente s’innalzava dai corridoi che dovevano portare verso la parte anteriore del palazzo.</p><p>La scaraventò a terra Carmilla spingendola contro la parete...</p><p>“Stammi a sentire...” – la faccia contro la faccia…</p><p>Il respiro corto…</p><p>Nella testa il pensiero come lama che annienta.</p><p>Era tutto finito…</p><p>Per tutti!</p><p> </p><p>“Tu sei una santa!?” – chiese a bruciapelo.</p><p>L’altra prese a fissarlo inorridita: “Che state dicendo? Che vi salta in mente?”.</p><p>Alain sorrise cinico.</p><p>“Allora lo sei o no?” – ripeté stizzito.</p><p>“No! Come vi permettete...non sono...”.</p><p>“Non sei una santa, nemmeno io l’avrei detto!”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi strabuzzarono...</p><p>
  <em>Bruttocafoneignorante...</em>
</p><p>Alani proseguì, il respiro addosso. S’avvicinò di più fino a lambire il viso con le labbra: “Sei il demonio allora?”.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla pensò davvero d’essere finita nelle mani d’un pazzo, non comprendeva il senso delle domande e si zittì perché un senso doveva esserci ma lei non lo vedeva e...</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p> </p><p>Alzò gli occhi e si ritrovò quelli nocciola del soldato addosso. Scuri, ma inspiegabilmente caldi, quasi compassionevoli. Attendeva una risposta quello ma ad una simile domanda non ci poteva essere una risposta.</p><p>S’intendeva sensata.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo sapevo...non sei nemmeno quello!” – biascicò Alain tagliando corto.</p><p>“Io sono...” – s’azzardò a replicare Carmilla.</p><p>Alain le mise una mano sulla bocca, tappandogliela piano: “Se non sei una santa e non sei nemmeno il demonio, allora ti conviene lasciar perdere l’uomo che dici essere il tuo fidanzato...”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain sussurrò le parole, la voce contratta, in essa tutta la disperazione, che pareva quasi parlare a sé stesso oltre che alla giovane che aveva lì, sotto di sé.</p><p>“Perché vedi...nemmeno il demonio è riuscito a separarli...nessuno c’è riuscito...”.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi azzurri sgranati...</p><p>“Nemmeno io...” – precisò Alain cinicamente.</p><p>“Voi...” – sussurrò Carmilla che comprese.</p><p>“E nemmeno tu...lascialo perdere...”.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla deglutì a fatica e comprese. Nel sangue s’innalzò la ribellione al giudizio tranciante, inappellabile, definitivo.</p><p>“Non vi darò retta e se avete un briciolo di coraggio nelle vene nemmeno voi vi rassegnerete!” – sibilò altrettanto seccamente mentre scostava l’altro con un braccio - “Mia madre...devo trovare...mia madre...”.</p><p>Il piagnisteo riprese, contratto...</p><p> </p><p>Alain sentì il sangue gelarsi e rimescolarsi che quella ne aveva di coraggio.</p><p>Carmilla alla fine gli sgusciò via, correndo al corridoio dove la polvere aleggiava solcata da lame di luce asciutta, torce che s’avvicinavano velocemente...</p><p>Dio...</p><p>Si sentì di nuovo trascinata indietro e scaraventata contro la parete mentre gli spari sibilarono lungo il corridoio...</p><p>Era buio, fortuna Iddio!</p><p>La spada nella destra s’alzò in guardia mentre il mantellaccio si scostò per avere più libertà di movimento.</p><p>Intravide il pugnale la giovane Carmilla Caine, alla cinta dell’uomo che continuava a mettersi tra lei e qualsiasi ostacolo si ponesse contro la loro salvezza.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cerca tutto ciò che può servire per difenderti...</em>
</p><p>La mano corse veloce alla lama piccola, estratta…</p><p>Alain se ne accorse, lo sguardo sgranato, lo scambio d’un complice assenso…</p><p> </p><p>Assieme si schierarono i due corpi mentre dall’ombra sbucavano tre soldatacci...</p><p>Il primo, trafitto che nemmeno se ne accorse, il secondo, la faccia incisa dal montante ch’era ridisceso fulmineo, il terzo, ch’era riuscito a passare, ad avvicinarsi...</p><p> </p><p>La piccola lama era corsa veloce nell’aria piantandosi nel petto, lasciando senza respiro l’altro...</p><p>Il fendente pulito e secco s’era insinuato nell’istante di sospensione...</p><p>
  <em>Dannata fata del bosco...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Altre ombre...</p><p>Dio...</p><p>Alain sollevò di nuovo la spada mentre gridò all’altra di restarsene dietro...</p><p>Il respiro basso, mentre i tuoni da fuori si ripetevano...</p><p> </p><p>“Siete arrivata finalmente! Adesso posso ben affermare che la Contessa Jarjayes ha varcato la soglia dei miei alloggi...sarà un bel pettegolezzo da gettare in pasto alla corte...quella vera...”.</p><p>D’Iversay sputò a terra.</p><p>“Pessima idea...” – ribatté l’altra sarcastica – “Avermi nei vostri alloggi non vi porterà la notorietà che cercate! Dovreste saperlo che ultimamente la mia fama si è offuscata...quanto alla corte…quella vera…dubito che potrete tornarci…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro riprese la posizione eretta, la spada in mano, i passi più cauti.</p><p>Prese a camminare piano, per avvicinarsi e spingerla lontano dalla porta.</p><p>“Forse la vostra fama…ma non le vostre quotazioni! La taglia sulla vostra testa ha provocato parecchio trambusto tra i cacciatori...”.</p><p>“Come voi?” – l’interruppe severa.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p>“Touché! Lo dicevo io che sareste stata un’ottima moglie! Siete abile ed intelligente con la spada tanto quanto con la lingua! Molto arguta...questo mi fa ammettere che davvero potreste esserlo anche a letto! Un peccato presentarsi con quell’orrendo abito!”.</p><p>“Non è necessario avere acume per comprendere di che pasta siete fatto Monsieur d’Iversay...”.</p><p>“Rammentate il mio nome?” – sogghignò l’alto lusingato d’esser stato riconosciuto.</p><p>“Mio malgrado sì...”.</p><p> </p><p>La lusinga si sgonfiò come un povero soufflé riuscito male. L’incedere dell’eloquio era deleterio.</p><p>Oscar l’aveva compreso. Lei perdeva tempo e l’altro riprendeva le forze.</p><p>Lei era stanca e cominciava a sentire le gambe tremare...</p><p>Non doveva dimenticare quale fosse il suo destino.</p><p>Lì a combattere non avrebbe fatto molta strada.</p><p> </p><p>“Se vi arrendete...ce ne andremo assieme...vi farò fuggire e dirò a Bouillé che siete scappata...e se vorrete il mio titolo s’unirà al vostro e tutt’e due ci guadagneremo. Voi, la vostra vita...”.</p><p>“E voi la vostra agiatezza! Vi ringrazio dell’offerta, monsieur ma ripeto...temo di non poter accettare...macchiare il nome dei Jarjayes anche solo avvicinandolo a quello dei d’Iversay…sarebbe peggio che morire, anche per mano vostra, quindi...”.</p><p> </p><p>D’Iversay non si scompose.</p><p>“Siete sempre la solita! Mi rammento di voi…nella Sala degli Specchi…altezzosa e glaciale! Nessuno era degno d’un vostro sguardo…forse il vostro servo…sì…dal momento che vi siete scomodata a venirlo a cercare fino a casa di Bouillé. Ma io non dispero...se non vi piegherò con le buone...potrò sempre chiedere a vostro padre una ricompensa in cambio delle vostre spoglie...viva o morta siete sempre merce preziosa...”.</p><p> </p><p>Basta...</p><p>Non aveva senso restare lì ad ascoltare il becero rimarcare del solito assolutismo che infarciva le idee malsane dei nobili francesi che si credevano padroni di qualsiasi gesto, di ogni vita come di ogni respiro.</p><p>Tanto più che ormai nessuno avrebbe chiesto conto dell’uccisione di un comandante disertore.</p><p> </p><p>Il disgusto si mescolò alla compassione per quelle disgraziate valutazioni, nella consapevolezza che lei era comunque stata parte di quella perduta classe sociale. E chissà quante povere giovani erano state usate come mence di scambio per tali favori…</p><p>Anche lei, non era stata da meno...</p><p> </p><p>La rabbia riesplose infondendo la residua forza d’attaccare per prima, che, alla fine, non era solo e soltanto d’Iversay il proprio avversario.</p><p> </p><p>Il fendente sibilò secco e lucido mentre il cuore batteva forte, concentrato, arido e lontano.</p><p>Era sé stessa che aveva preso a combattere.</p><p>Era a sé stessa che aveva deciso di ribellarsi, che non bastava essere finita nel lerciume della corte dei miracoli per dirsi salva.</p><p>Forse non ci sarebbe riuscita mai.</p><p> </p><p>Sequenza rapida e senza scampo, scandita dallo scontro delle lame che scivolarono l’una contro l’altra e poi si ripresero di nuovo e poi si allontanarono, sempre in guardia, nel fumo, nella polvere, mentre i muscoli s’intorpidivano, e il cuore faticava a tenere il passo, e la coscienza tentava di restare lì, all’avversario, che soffiava e respirava e gridava ad ogni stacco, ad ogni riverbero metallico del fuoco sulle lame.</p><p> </p><p>Difficile affrancarsi dal proprio destino.</p><p>Lei ci aveva impiegato troppo tempo per comprenderlo il proprio destino, figuriamoci affrancarsi davvero…</p><p>La ribellione era forse arrivata troppo tardi...</p><p>La forzata solitudine dei giorni trascorsi aveva scavato giù nel profondo, rivelando la fragilità, la paura, l’ignoranza di sé, l’incapacità di reagire.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita presero a tremare...</p><p>S’accorse che l’altro l’aveva ridotta a difendersi, imponendole d’arretrare e parare i colpi, scagliati addosso.</p><p>Uno dopo l’altro li aveva respinti.</p><p>Uno sull’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non si sottrasse...</p><p>I colpi addosso, a rimarcare che la sua scelta le sarebbe stata fatale, lontano dal mondo in cui era cresciuta, rinnegando gl’ideali di potere e agiatezza che consentono di mantenere l’ordine e governare e non lasciare campo libero ai bifolchi che portano solo anarchia.</p><p> </p><p>Si avvide, Oscar...</p><p>Se avesse voluto d’Iversay avrebbe avuto la meglio, lì, in un istante.</p><p>L’altro non forzava i colpi perché aveva intuito la fragilità dell’avversaria, come se nello scontro si fossero scontrati in realtà i loro pensieri, che dovevano prevalere, l’uno su quello dell’altra, metafora delle vite contrapposte e votate ad ideali altrettanto lontani.</p><p> </p><p>Lo comprese Oscar.</p><p>Riprese ad attaccare allora, che lo sguardo aveva preso a vacillare e...</p><p>I fendenti la costrinsero a difendersi, chiusa, senza spazio per liberarsi ed allontanarsi abbastanza per recuperare e cogliere l’altro sul lato scoperto.</p><p>Come se non ci fosse modo di staccarsi dal mondo dell’altro, ch’esso era lì, incombente, con la lusinga che se si fosse arresa, la sua vita sarebbe stata salva, così come quella della gente che lei aveva trascinato in quella folle impresa.</p><p> </p><p>Un istante...</p><p>Il nome scivolò sulle labbra.</p><p>
  <em>André...</em>
</p><p>Il corpo addosso, nell’incedere dolce della carne che vibrava nella carne, sollevando il corpo tutto, leggero e liquido, espanso e rapito, giù, giù dentro il nulla ed il tutto...</p><p>Il corpo trafitto dalle vibrazioni che s’allargavano...</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro corto tranciato dall’ennesimo colpo...</p><p>Il respiro spezzato mentre il corpo arretrava, sospinto, rifiutato, respinto e poi s’abbatteva all’indietro, fuori dalla stanza, contro la parete scura del corridoio, le gambe incapaci di sostenere lo sforzo di mantenersi in guardia, in piedi, all’erta...</p><p> </p><p>Non un respiro del corpo incapace di mantenersi saldo, gli occhi fecero ciò ch’erano stati addestrati a fare, sempre, restare sull’avversario, anche sapendo che non c’era possibilità di sottrarsi.</p><p>I nobili, i ricchi, gli aristocratici alla fine vincono sempre.</p><p>Vincono, che non si può smettere d’essere nobili, ricchi, aristocratici e sperare di passarla liscia...</p><p>Lo si è per sempre e chi tenta d’uscire da quel rango deve subire la punizione, che non si mescolassero il sangue ed il destino d’un nobile con quello d’un plebeo!</p><p>Non ci si può ribellare alla propria nobile essenza...</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si mantennero vigili, lividi.</p><p>Oscar se lo chiese, nell’istante in cui l’altro intuì che lei era senza spazio e senza forze per liberarsi e sfuggirgli e contrattaccare, se volesse davvero ribellarsi a tutto ciò che era stata, e se ci sarebbe mai riuscita e quanto avrebbe sofferto André, perché in fondo lei costringeva anche lui a ribellarsi a ciò che era sempre stato.</p><p>Non ci si può ribellare a ciò che si è sempre stati...</p><p> </p><p>Nessuno spazio e nessun tempo...</p><p>L’arma si sollevò nel respiro tranciato del conte...</p><p> </p><p>Guadagnarne altro di tempo, unico appiglio, solo qualche secondo in più...</p><p> </p><p>Il sibilo corse a tranciare l’aria che scorse sul filo metallico, scivolando ed avvolgendo il viso, il braccio e la lama sollevati a proteggerlo, stridore metallico, sordo, anomalo che risuonò nel silenzio del corridoio.</p><p> </p><p>La lama intrecciata alla lama, incrociata alla lama, un’altra lama…</p><p>Tre fili metallici si scontrarono l’uno sull’altro simultaneamente.</p><p> </p><p>Rivolta corre, lungo il filo delle scelte, sottili e taglienti...</p><p>Rivolta corre attraverso l’ovattata terra rivoltata, lucida di rugiada nel mattino d’autunno, tiepida di aspro mosto al pomeriggio, profumata di pensieri lievi nella notte dolce che precede il freddo...</p><p>Rivolta corre sulle lame intrecciate, a scontrarsi in silenzio, solo lo stridere irrequieto, l’una contro l’altra.</p><p> </p><p>Guadagnare tempo, l’istante d’un respiro, per riappropriarsi della terra sotto i piedi e caricare le forze e riunirle assieme e respingere l’assunto spietato imposto dall’avversario, che solo così ci riuscirono, assieme, le braccia tese, le lame sospinte a rifiutare la sentenza.</p><p>Assieme...</p><p>L’istante della sbilanciata incertezza colto al volo...</p><p> </p><p>André spinse indietro la lama, caricando il colpo di nuovo, sferrando l’affondo contro il corpo contratto e indifeso dell’altro, trafitto e ricacciato indietro...</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi incrociarono quelli del fratello che correva nel corridoio. Carmilla gli corse incontro e l’abbracciò mentre il giovane raccontava che la gente s’era asserragliata dietro le barricate e che stava provando ad entrare, anche se avvicinarsi significava farsi ammazzare...</p><p>“Dov’è...maman?”.</p><p>“Fuori...io...”.</p><p> </p><p>I fratelli si guardarono...</p><p>Non c’era altro tempo per spiegare...</p><p>“Un carro...riempitelo di fieno e dategli fuoco...il fumo servirà a coprire la visuale...” – disse Alain tutto d’un fiato.</p><p>Poi scosse la testa...</p><p>Dannazione a quella storia che pareva ripetersi, di nuovo, solo che i compagni d’un tempo non c’erano più, e lì non si era a Parigi e quelli erano solo dannati contadini.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuori...dobbiamo uscire di qui!” – ripeté sprezzante afferrando nuovamente il braccio della giovane.</p><p>“No...io...non me ne vado!”.</p><p>Alain sorrise amaramente...</p><p>“Ve lo ripeto...non ha senso restare qui dentro...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo andarcene!”.</p><p>Gli occhi piantati sull’avversario, d’Iversay era indietreggiato ed era caduto a terra contro la parete opposta del corridoio, la faccia livida e la mano al fianco a tamponare sangue e dolore, mentre osservava gli altri, ch’erano davanti a lui, immobili.</p><p> </p><p>André si piantò sulla faccia di lei, stravolto...</p><p>Il respiro mozzato…</p><p>“I soldati sono impegnati di sotto...dobbiamo andarcene!”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rivolta corre...</em>
</p><p>Assurdamente corre sull’idea di andare fino in fondo, nonostante tutto, nonostante le forze fossero allo stremo e da sotto risalisse l’andirivieni dei soldati che barricavano la casa.</p><p>“Possiamo prenderlo!” – obiettò lei, quasi folle, gli occhi furiosi – “Non era questo che voleva la gente là fuori?”.</p><p> </p><p>Glielo chiese Oscar ad André fissandolo, mentre il cuore riprendeva il ritmo e lei si rialzava.</p><p>Le rivolte non si lasciano a metà, la pazzia porta la volontà all’estremo...</p><p>“Andiamo...”.</p><p>Nel silenzio rotto dal respiro affannato dell’avversario e dagli spari e dalle grida, muri e muscoli si scossero al tuono sordo, vicinissimo che rimbombò nel corridoio.</p><p>“Sono loro...”.</p><p> </p><p>André la guardò sconvolto: “Hanno aperto il fuoco sulla gente...”.</p><p>“Dobbiamo andare di sotto...sono là sotto...”.</p><p>Pazzia assoluta ritornare sulla via che portava di nuovo nelle mani dell’avversario.</p><p>Dalle scale s’intravide la stanza ch’era presidiata da fuori.</p><p> </p><p>“Dev’essere là dentro...” – sibilò piano, folle…</p><p>“E’ una pazzia...” – la trattenne André.</p><p>“Lo so...”.</p><p> </p><p>Via, veloce, il corpo scende e le braccia si tendono a scivolare nel buio, mentre le luci spariscono e lambi abbaglianti dirigono il fuoco di morte.</p><p>Uno, due, tre...</p><p>Quattro...</p><p>Cinque colpi, per cinque avversari…</p><p> </p><p>André la trascinò indietro, la tenne a sé, il tempo necessario ad ascoltare l’aria tranciata dalle pallottole che sfilavano al buio.</p><p>E lei si lasciò abbracciare solo per quel tempo…</p><p>E poi assieme, di nuovo, all’unisono, si mossero incidendo le vesti e la carne...</p><p>Uno, due, tre...</p><p>La storia finiva lì che gli altri due indietreggiarono e scomparvero nel corridoio.</p><p> </p><p>Un calcio alla porta e poi via dentro, solo l’istante necessario ai soldati ch’erano dentro di scaricare le armi…</p><p>Uno, due, tre colpi…</p><p>Spettacolo deforme e surreale...</p><p>Il generale dell’esercito francese ormai disarmato e lì accanto le nobilissime ospiti altrettanto atterrite e stravolte.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio sibilò la lama divenuta un poco opaca, alla luce del camino che si riverberava nella stanza.</p><p>Nel silenzio la livida e silenziosa maledizione dell’uomo che vedeva violata di nuovo la propria casa da parte d’un fantasma più reale che mai.</p><p> </p><p>“Richiamate i vostri uomini...” – la voce bassa…</p><p>“Oppure?” – chiese l’altro sarcastico - “Oppure mi ammazzerete qui, adesso?”</p><p>Non pareva intimorito...</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Un istante d’esitazione…</p><p>Bouillé rise: “E’ per questo che non vi ho mai stimato troppo come comandante...siete una donna e le donne di solito esitano ad ammazzare qualcuno a sangue freddo...anzi…proprio non ci riescono…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuori...” – sibilò lei di nuovo allungando il braccio, la spada puntata in faccia – “Non tentatemi...”.</p><p>Pazzia pura sommata a lucido e sarcastico cinismo.</p><p>Fuori ci sarebbe stata la gente…</p><p>Lei lo stava portando fuori…</p><p>Per consegnarlo a quelli oppure…</p><p>A ciascuno la sua vendetta…</p><p> </p><p>Pochi passi nella coltre polverosa del corridoio...</p><p>Pochi passi, le mani alzate...</p><p>Sopra tutto...</p><p> </p><p>Un boato, stavolta davvero vicinissimo, sollevò l’aria ed il respiro.</p><p>La mano strinse l’elsa e gli occhi si piantarono sull’avversario...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar trasalì, nella mente il fulmineo ricordo della mattina in cui la quiete dell’alba era stata squarciata dall’esplosione della corte.</p><p>Il fumo, il fuoco, le grida, le macerie, la disperazione, la gente spazzata via, quella ch’era sopravvissuta…</p><p>La risata isterica dell’avversario: “Credevate di averlo preso tutto l’esplosivo?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’odore della polvere da sparo li avvolse, impregnando l’aria, mentre il fumo denso iniziò a penetrare nelle stanze, invadendo i corridoi a mala pena illuminati.</p><p>Un istante…</p><p>L’ennesimo, nella penombra, la sagoma di soldati che correvano lungo il corridoio buio, fucili puntati verso di loro ch’erano lì, allo scoperto.</p><p> </p><p>Anche l’ufficiale li vide.</p><p>Nell’istante si gettò a terra...</p><p>Nell’istante l’ordine seguì, rapido, aprire il fuoco e ammazzarli quelli, i disertori, i traditori...</p><p>Nell’istante un’altra esplosione, vicinissima, le pareti si scossero liberando una densa polvere che ostruì la vista.</p><p> </p><p>Nell’istante il corridoio divenne una specie di cunicolo buio e fumoso, gli spari mescolati, il respiro perso, risucchiato dall’istantanea intuizione...</p><p>Nel buio, di nuovo, la trascinò alla parete, coprendo il corpo di lei, abbracciandola e chiudendola che nulla scalfisse di nuovo la vita, che nulla doveva accaderle…</p><p> </p><p>Istanti, uno dopo l’altro, le tempie sbattute, il respiro mozzato...</p><p>Oscar si chiuse tra le braccia di André.</p><p>Nell’istante, l’ennesimo, ascoltò il battito del cuore, il suo cuore che proseguiva la corsa infinita.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>Il corpo di André sul proprio.</p><p>Lì, nulla le sarebbe potuto accadere.</p><p>Il tempo d’un respiro…</p><p>Si chiuse in esso, lasciandosi trasportare dalla forza, dall’abbraccio che l’avvolgeva, e la teneva a sé, come nave sbattuta dalla tempesta che resiste, per non affondare, per non morire.</p><p> </p><p>Rimasero immobili, abbracciati, appiattiti, contro il buio...</p><p>Istanti interminabili, i corpi riempiti solo del boato dell’esplosione, i corpi si riappropriavano l’uno di quello dell’altra, così, anche così, avvolti dal fumo e dall’odore di polvere esplosiva.</p><p> </p><p>Un’esplosione, la terza, altri istanti, scanditi dal boato che si perse nella casa, prima che il silenzio tornasse ad impossessarsi delle stanze, quasi irreale, spezzato dalle grida che s’avvicinavano, urla, questa volta, strazianti, senza scampo...</p><p> </p><p>“Che aspettate! Voglio vederli morti quei due! Non voglio che restino vivi!” – gridò Bouillé a terra.</p><p>Un attimo d’esitazione, che il dubbio di eseguire l’ordine cozzava con l’intento di salvarsi, perché giù stava accadendo qualcosa e tempo per salvarsi non ce n’era più.</p><p>Urla, il cancello era stato forzato e la gente stava entrando...</p><p> </p><p>Le lame li investirono di nuovo, nella penombra.</p><p>Le lame si scontrarono di nuovo, nel buio, stridendo e cozzando tra loro…</p><p>L’intuizione che gli avversari temessero l’arrivo della folla…</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo andarcene!” – gridò André mentre parava l’ennesimo colpo e il soldato s’accasciava a terra disarmato.</p><p>Non c’era più impeto né volontà nelle difese dei due militari.</p><p>Li lasciarono semplicemente passare mentre quelli sparivano, inghiottiti da chissà quale via di fuga.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si fermò, voltandosi, il respiro corto, la spada alta...</p><p>Si sentì afferrata per un braccio e trascinata indietro da André...</p><p>Lei no, lei rimase sull’avversario che, un poco distante, seduto a terra, in mezzo al corridoio, s’era rialzato per tentare d’intuire l’esito dello scontro, lo sguardo allucinato, gli occhi strabuzzati mentre coglieva la ribellione dei suoi soldati e li vedeva fuggire...</p><p> </p><p>Nel buio Oscar scorse a mala pena l’espressione di disgusto sul volto del generale.</p><p>Nemmeno sconfitto quello comprendeva che la sua vita finiva lì...</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio Oscar tentò d’avvicinarsi.</p><p>André di nuovo la trattenne...</p><p>“Lasciami!” – gridò divincolandosi – “Voglio vederla la sua faccia...come lui ha fatto con me...”.</p><p> </p><p>Bouillé sputò a terra in segno di disprezzo, le labbra serrate, muto, lasciando che lei s’avvicinasse...</p><p>Anche André decise di seguirla. Non voleva che lei si trovasse davanti all’altro da sola, come se assieme, solo assieme, entrambi avrebbero potuto finalmente lasciarsi alle spalle la reciproca agonia in cui erano scivolati nello stesso momento, seppure in situazioni diverse.</p><p>Assieme, la vita dell’uno affidata all’altro, uniti di fronte all’uomo che li aveva perseguitati ed era riuscito quasi ad annientare le esistenze e che ora viveva la situazione ribaltata.</p><p>Senza più scampo, abbandonato dai soldati, la casa assaltata dalla gente.</p><p> </p><p>Un tremito...</p><p>Un lampo percorse gli occhi dello sconfitto che si gettò ad afferrare una pistola, lì, a terra...</p><p>Che fosse stata carica o no...</p><p> “Vai all’inferno!” – gridò Bouillé in ginocchio puntando l’arma verso di lei.</p><p>La mano strinse il grilletto.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi colsero la maledizione...</p><p>L’istinto s’impose sulla logica d’arretrare.</p><p>L’istinto impose di farla finita.</p><p>L’istinto la guidò verso l’avversario, senza pensare ad altro se non che non c’era e non ci sarebbe mai stata possibilità alcuna di salvarsi se non quella di spezzare il legame con il mondo a cui apparteneva l’altro e a cui era appartenuta lei.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar!”.</p><p>A mala pena il richiamo di André la raggiunse, che lui non ci riuscì a tenerla lì, che la vide scattare mentre il terrore ricacciò l’anima giù...</p><p>“Non muoverti!”.</p><p> </p><p>Ci arrivò sull’altro, quasi strisciando a terra per mantenersi fuori tiro, gli occhi istintivamente chiusi dall’aria squarciata dallo sparo e poi dal sibilo che lambì i sensi, e poi il respiro che riprendeva mentre il silenzio ripiombava sulla coltre fumosa.</p><p>D’istinto, solo un istante per puntargli gli occhi addosso, d’infinita rabbia, che altro tempo era stato perso, che in quel tempo tutt’e due avevano vissuto l’assenza, la perdita e non era stato facile accettarsi e viversi soli, nemmeno con la vita a termine davanti a sé.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sparo squarciò il breve silenzio calato su di loro.</p><p>Il proiettile sibilò nell’aria sfiorandola e passando oltre.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono già stata…” - gridò prima di rialzarsi e sollevare la lama e fendere il corpo dell’altro…</p><p>La lama s’abbassò, gli occhi addosso lì, sulla faccia, sul sangue che schizzava, impregnando stoffa, imbrattando la lama – “All’inferno!”.</p><p>Fendette l’aria la lama e la faccia…</p><p> </p><p>Rimase lì, incapace di muoversi, la spada ferma vicino all’altro che respirava a fatica, i muscoli ammorbiditi, la voce rallentata, anche lei faticava a respirare.</p><p>“E’ da lì che vengo...” – respirò piano mantenendo l’arma puntata contro l’avversario.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>La voce di André, la sentì questa volta. Si era avvicinato ma lei non si mosse.</p><p>“Oscar...”.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita intuirono la sinistra di lei libera, fredda, magra, abbandonata.</p><p>Nessuna tensione.</p><p>Non scelse di stringere quella mano, quanto l’altra, quella che teneva la spada, la lama s’abbassò toccando in basso, il pavimento, dove scivolò e s’adagiò al rantolo del corpo dell’uomo non più sorretto dalle forze.</p><p> </p><p>Tremava. André la strinse a sé.</p><p>“Fermati…dobbiamo andare via...” – le disse – “Dobbiamo andare prima che arrivi la gente che sta entrando...non mi fido...”.</p><p>La guardò, il viso affondato, gli occhi bassi, il respiro teso...</p><p>“Ti ha detto che mi aveva ammazzato! Avrebbe ammazzato anche te se avesse avuto la possibilità...non posso...”.</p><p>“Non è accaduto!”.</p><p>“Non posso lasciarlo andare...”.</p><p>“Oscar...non ha più importanza...” – le mani ad afferrare il viso e tentare di farsi guardare perché lei tornasse in sé e comprendesse che ammazzare così non aveva senso, non era da lei e non c’era tempo e... - “E…andiamo…non avrà scampo…vieni via adesso…” – ripeté prendendola per un braccio e trascinandola a sé.</p><p> </p><p>Nella testa le immagini ch’erano corse nitide là, sotto le torri, e poi dopo, alla corte e poi...</p><p>I passi veloci...</p><p>André ebbe davvero il dubbio che lei non volesse uscire e pensò che avrebbe dovuto trascinarla mentre il vociare aumentava, le porte si schiantavano, il legno gemeva sotto i colpi delle asce…</p><p>Odore di bruciato e polvere da sparo e fumo…</p><p>Tutto tranciava il respiro...</p><p> </p><p>Rivolta corre...</p><p>E non guarda in faccia nessuno.</p><p>Che loro fossero dalla parte della gente…</p><p>Quando la gente si ribella non vede che sé stessa, non sente che sé stessa e vuole trionfare e travolgere tutto e tutti, nessuno escluso, e uccide…</p><p>Non era necessario rischiare oltre, oltre quanto avevano già vissuto, quella rabbia non apparteneva a loro che loro volevano solo vivere.</p><p> </p><p>André la prese e la portò via fuori, la destra stretta alla sinistra, percorrendo a ritroso la strada da cui erano entrati. S’accorse che faticava a respirare, così se la strinse a sé, quasi sollevandola, ascoltando il corpo magro, che s’abbandonava ad ogni passo...</p><p>Altro tempo era trascorso, ghermendo e portandosi via quello ch’era stato loro concesso.</p><p> </p><p>Nell’assenza si spalancò la visione dell’assenza, l’altra, quell’altra, quella che sarebbe giunta.</p><p>Si ritrovò ad immaginarsi solo davvero, per sempre...</p><p> </p><p>Non l’avrebbe potuta sollevare e tenere stretta a sé...</p><p>Prima o poi lei gli sarebbe scivolata via tra le dita.</p><p> </p><p>I boati si susseguirono, alle spalle, meno intensi, attutiti dalla distanza che aumentava, passo dopo passo, respiro dopo respiro.</p><p>Un’ultima occhiata alle stanze della casa che s’illuminavano ad una ad una, invase dalla storia che avanzava, travolgendo tutto...</p><p> </p><p>Dio, erano vivi...</p><p>Si dovette fermare André, solo un istante, mentre la teneva abbracciata, perché la strada non la vedeva più, perché l’unico occhio s’era velato di lacrime, non ci credeva che davvero lei fosse viva e loro fossero lì...</p><p>Dio...</p><p> </p><p>Gesti asciutti e secchi...</p><p>L’aiutò a salire a cavallo e lui dietro, l’abbraccio si chiuse di nuovo.</p><p>Oscar respirava piano. Fissò le mani, le nocche scure, sporche di sangue, graffiate...</p><p>La testa affondata nel mento, mentre la schiena s’adagiava piano al corpo dell’altro.</p><p>Era André, se lo ripeté nelle testa, dovette farlo, perché adesso ne aveva il tempo e perché adesso i sensi tutti s’erano mossi alla ricerca di lui, di loro, assieme.</p><p>Nel silenzio solo l’incedere ritmato degli zoccoli tra l’erba alta e poi sulle zolle asciutte e poi sulle foglie secche.</p><p> </p><p>Il viso rivolto avanti, mentre il torace ascoltava la schiena di lei, adagiata addosso e quasi le parve che non fosse reale e che tutto si sarebbe dissolto...</p><p>Nel silenzio André preferì fermarsi, poco lontano, nel buio, solo la piccola falce ad illuminare i volti pallidi e stanchi. Scese e lei rimase lì, ferma a fissare il vuoto...</p><p> </p><p>Un fremito inespresso scivolò sui fianchi, afferrati e chiusi, dolcemente.</p><p>“Vieni...siamo abbastanza lontani...”.</p><p>Lo sguardo si alzò correndo alla campagna circostante, alle luci fioche, lontane, del villaggio.</p><p>Scivolò giù, incapace d’altro...</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi addosso, si concesse di osservarlo. Le parole faticarono ad uscire ma lo sguardo gli chiese tutto e le mani accarezzarono il volto, le guance, le sfiorò, quasi con paura, come non fossero reali, che da un momento all’altro poteva ritrovarsi di nuovo sola, in balia delle visioni che l’avevano trascinata all’inferno in quei dannati giorni.</p><p>I lineamenti scorsero sotto le dita...</p><p>Il naso, gli zigomi, la fronte, la barba incolta...</p><p>Si adagiarono sul petto le dita, ad ascoltare il battito del cuore che credeva di aver perduto per sempre ed ora era lì, solo per lei, davanti a lei, dentro di lei.</p><p>Sollevò i capelli ritrovando la cicatrice...</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa ti è successo? Cos’hai fatto al viso? E queste...”.</p><p>Un timido accenno delle labbra: “E’ una lunga storia…troppo lunga da raccontare adesso...”.</p><p>“Ma...queste...”.</p><p>“Mi restituiscono contorni un poco più netti...solo questo...”.</p><p>“Chi...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’indice poggiato sulle labbra.</p><p>“No...” – negò André– “Non adesso…”.</p><p>Le dita affondarono nei capelli, nell’odore del corpo, della pelle, della paura, cercando di colmare il vuoto dell’assenza.</p><p>“Credevo di averti perduto...la casa a Parigi...non c’era più...sono morto anch’io...”.</p><p>“Siamo riusciti ad uscire...nessuno ci ha visto...”.</p><p>Lei si lasciò accarezzare la pelle, i capelli, ascoltando il lento incedere conosciuto e calmo...</p><p> </p><p>“Siamo…” – chiese con voce lontana.</p><p>Oscar annuì. Le parole rimasero impigliate nella gola, che altro era accaduto, troppo doloroso, assurdo...</p><p>“Quando sono riuscita a tornare a Parigi...a casa di Bernard ho incontrato quella giovane che stava alla corte...Mariel...mi ha detto d’aver visto <em>il re</em>...”.</p><p>Lui l’osservò stupito.</p><p>“Il re?”.</p><p>“E’ così che ti chiamavano alla corte...il re!” – sorrise Oscar.</p><p>“Che...”.</p><p>“Aveva visto i soldati vicino alla casa…quando me l’ha detto ho seguito l’unica strada possibile...e sono arrivata fino a Limours dove…quello mi ha detto che ti aveva ammazzato...e...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo si contrasse, un brivido, la testa ovattata d’esplosioni e colpi, al cuore, alla mente…</p><p>“Ssshh...” – si strinse a lei, la strinse, per non lasciarla cadere dentro di sé, dentro la voragine dell’assenza, della morte, anche se solo creduta.</p><p>Un bacio lieve sulla bocca, il respiro tiepido, la faccia a sfiorare la guancia – “Perdonami per averti lasciata sola…perdonami se puoi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Solo un momento, senza tempo, per lasciarsi prendere e stringersi e abbandonarsi, per ritrovare il corpo, spesso, forte, ferito, inciso nell’anima...</p><p> </p><p>Il tempo dell’assenza…</p><p>Pareva lasciar posto alla presenza che tornava a scorrere.</p><p>Seppure l’assenza è pur sempre tempo, tempo non vissuto che s’ammanta di consistenza propria, acuminata e pungente, che non si scaccia così semplicemente ritrovando l’essenza dell’altro.</p><p>L’assenza scava e s’annida e marchia l’anima dell’indelebile dolore di ciò che s’è perduto.</p><p>Il tempo perduto…</p><p>E di ciò che si perderà.</p><p>L’assenza vissuta avviava al declino della speranza…</p><p> </p><p>Rimasero abbracciati, avvolti nel buio, senza chiedere altro, se non ascoltare d’essere vivi ed essersi ritrovati vicini, a toccarsi e vedersi, lasciandosi invadere dall’altro, superando il riflesso stesso del respiro e del battito del cuore, impossibili da fermare, eppure sospesi in quel momento.</p><p> </p><p>Priva della tensione dell’assenza, Oscar sentì le forze abbandonarla, mentre la coscienza scivolava giù…</p><p>“Tu devi perdonarmi…non avrei mai voluto questo…non volevo...” – riuscì a sussurrare nel buio che s’impadroniva della vista, dell’udito, dei muscoli, consapevole che lui era lì e lei era dentro le braccia che aveva cercato così a lungo, anche se il dolore, la disperazione e la solitudine dei giorni vissuti lontani erano anch’essi lì, trasfigurati, nel profondo delle anime lacerate.</p><p>Adesso poteva cedere, abbandonarsi, scivolare giù a terra, chiudere gli occhi, allargando le braccia che non sarebbero cadute lontano.</p><p> </p><p>Si permise d’ascoltare l’incedere della forza che la tratteneva.</p><p>La voce la richiamava, piano, dolcemente...</p><p>Si sentiva al sicuro. Sentiva le proprie mani in quelle di lui, il corpo trattenuto dentro le braccia.</p><p>L’abbracciò a sua volta, stringendolo a sé.</p><p>Era la prima volta che poteva farlo da quando lo aveva rivisto.</p><p>Non ne aveva ancora avuto il tempo...</p><p> </p><p>Tutto finito...</p><p>André si sedette accanto ad un albero, abbracciando Oscar che coprì con il mantello.</p><p>E la tenne stretta a sé, in silenzio, lontano dal fragore, dalla rabbia, abbracciandola...</p><p>Respirò a fondo, per consentirsi d’ascoltarla e perdersi.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto finito…</p><p>Anche se dolore, disperazione, solitudine...</p><p>I giorni vissuti lontani...</p><p>L’assenza scava...</p><p>Si nasconde e s’annida e scava nella coscienza.</p><p> </p><p>André sentì il peso di ciò ch’era accaduto scendergli addosso…</p><p>Mantello troppo pesante che soffoca e toglie il respiro…</p><p>Faticoso e precario equilibrio ch’era riuscito a raggiungere nei lunghi giorni di solitudine, quando aveva toccato con mano la realtà senza di lei, la vita senza di lei...</p><p>Devastante, indescrivibile...</p><p> </p><p>Strinse i pugni chiudendo di più il corpo nell’abbraccio mentre il viso scivolava sul viso e la guancia accarezzò la guancia. Sentì la pelle di lei, la sfiorò, indugiando…</p><p> </p><p>S’accorse che in quello stato, la barba lunga di settimane, non era facile strofinarsi e…</p><p>Aveva mutato aspetto solo per non doversi scontrare con sé stesso senza di lei. Era stato facile...</p><p>E poi, improvvisamente...</p><p>Lei era viva.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Così…</em> - si disse - <em>Così sarà quando lei non ci sarà più?</em></p><p>Il cuore prese a battere, rincorrendo il tempo, non quello del passato, ma <em>quello che sarebbe stato</em>, ovunque il destino li avrebbe condotti.</p><p>Si strinse ancora, più forte, a lei, mentre le dita accarezzavano il collo, tiepido, scorrendo sul lento pulsare del sangue...</p><p>La toccò, era viva...</p><p> </p><p>Improvvisamente ammise di non aver avuto mai, davvero mai, tempo, fino ad allora, di comprendere ciò che sarebbe stato...</p><p>Si soffermò sul suo viso abbandonato, sereno, sul quale, nonostante la fatica, la sofferenza sembrava essersi allontanata.</p><p>Le labbra appena socchiuse, bianche…</p><p>La pelle chiara, pallida, ai raggi freddi della luna, quasi trasparente.</p><p>Bella, nonostante tutto.</p><p>Bella…</p><p> </p><p>“Sì…sei sempre bella…lo sarai sempre…”.</p><p>Nonostante la malattia così sottile e nobile che consuma tutto, lentamente, e s’insinua nella pelle, nei muscoli, nel respiro…</p><p>S’insinua e scivola dentro e scava e s’annida sul viso e nella carne, li cattura per dimostrare d’esser più forte della vita.</p><p> </p><p>Quando sarebbe accaduto...</p><p>Il tempo non si sarebbe riavvolto concedendogli d’abbracciarla ancora...</p><p>Il tempo scorre, non torna indietro…</p><p>Mai più l’avrebbe abbracciata.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Le ore della notte s’inanellarono ai capelli, le dita accarezzarono il calore del viso.</p><p>Gli parve che chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare al sonno sarebbe stata terribile colpa, come se il tempo, quello che si ritrovavano tra le dita sarebbe scivolato via, senza scampo.</p><p>La coscienza non voleva cedere alla stanchezza, come se cedere ad essa avrebbe significato correre il pericolo di risvegliarsi di nuovo solo.</p><p> </p><p>Intuì le dita di lei, insinuate dentro il mantello, adagiate al petto, ferme lì, aperte.</p><p>Strinse la mano tiepida, dolcemente, lasciandosi prendere dal sonno.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>E’ finita…</em>
</p><p>Nonostante tutto, non poteva saperlo…</p><p>No…non era vero. Non era così…</p><p>Nonostante fossero di nuovo assieme...</p><p>Non era tutto finito.</p><p> </p><p>Perché il dolore, la disperazione, la solitudine dei giorni vissuti lontani erano penetrati fin nel profondo delle anime, lacerandole e lasciandole senza speranza.</p><p>Il dolore, solo rimandato, di ciò che avrebbero perso.</p><p>La vita e sé stessi...</p><p> </p><p>Un moto di rabbia. Gli serviva più tempo...</p><p>E non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza quello che gli sarebbe stato concesso.</p><p> </p><p>S’addormentò scivolando in un sonno senza sogni, senza figure, buio, la mano stretta a lei per non lasciarla andare via e tenerla a sé, ad impedire che nulla potesse più dividerli.</p><p>Era buio…</p><p> </p><p>Il dolore scava ed annienta.</p><p>Anche lei l’ascoltò risuonare dentro, nelle viscere, nel sonno vuoto e senza sogni.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Osservò la pistola avanti a sé...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Impugnata dall’avversario, il volto sgretolato e scuro, impossibile da intuire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ci provò a gettarsi di lato per schivare la pallottola, che nemmeno aveva sentito lo scatto del grilletto, lo sparo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Credette d’esserci riuscita, la pallottola era sfilata via perdendosi...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si sollevò e scorse il volto di André, la guardava, non diceva nulla...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mano verso di sé, rossa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il sangue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il suo sangue….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Trafitta dall’immagine, il corpo percorso da un soffio gelido, la paura s’impadronì della mente, incapace di accettare la visione.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché sentiva che quella non era un’immagine nuova?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché sentiva di avere già visto quell’immagine così terribile?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quando e perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Strinse i pugni.</p><p>Li strinse forte per afferrarlo mentre sentiva sé stessa scivolare via, cadere nel vuoto.</p><p> </p><p>All’improvviso si sentì afferrata e stretta, sorretta da un abbraccio che le impedì di cadere nella visione terrificante.</p><p>Si svegliò all’improvviso, la visione dissolta nella luce tiepida dell’alba nebbiosa e fredda.</p><p>Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò le mani strette al mantello di André che aveva afferrato impaurita e si sentì avvolta dalle sue braccia che la sorreggevano.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>Gli occhi riconobbero il profilo. Un istante per lasciarsi avvolgere...</p><p>“Come ti senti?”.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Il cuore impazzito...</p><p>La gola secca, gli arti intorpiditi...</p><p>Gli occhi corsero alle mani, il sangue s’era rappreso.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>André abbassò lo sguardo e finì su quello di lei, interrogandola senza parole.</p><p>Lei annuì, senza parlare.</p><p>Uno scossone più forte, il cavallo scendeva lungo un pendio, le dita si strinsero al mantello, più forte. Il braccio sinistro s’aggrappò alla schiena.</p><p>“Scusami…non sono riuscito a controllare il cavallo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si guardò attorno, riconobbe la campagna attorno al paese di Limours, le vigne, i sentierini coperti di brillante rugiada, gli alchechengi ondeggianti, lievi bolle arancioni a punteggiare gli angoli più selvaggi.</p><p>Gli ultimi fiordalisi, i cespugli di canine bianche, petali leggeri e diafani...</p><p> </p><p>Lo stomaco si contrasse...</p><p>Un unico pensiero...</p><p>“Portami via da qui…portami via ti prego…” – gli disse, un filo di voce restando abbracciata a lui, quasi senza respiro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Rose jaune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rose jaune</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Io sono il frutto di quello che mi è stato fatto, è il principio fondamentale dell'universo, ad ogni azione corrisponde una reazione uguale contraria</em>
</p><p>
  <em>V per vendetta</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>31 agosto 1789 Limours, all’alba...</em>
</p><p>Intensa e umida l’aria s’apriva al passaggio del cavallo, tonalità tiepide e brillanti s’intravedevano tra gli arbusti ingialliti, rinsecchiti, appena velati da ragnatele di rugiada splendente.</p><p>Non faceva troppo freddo, eppure le mani si chiusero, una sull’altra, sfregandosi una contro l’altra.</p><p> </p><p>Il sangue rappreso colpì i sensi.</p><p>Oscar intuì che anche André aveva posato lo sguardo sopra di esse.</p><p>Gli occhi si soffermarono...</p><p>“Non è...mio...” – sussurrò lei con un filo di voce per tranquillizzarlo.</p><p> </p><p>André non disse nulla. Dentro, in fondo, nell’oscura chiarezza delle cose, s’aggirava la certezza di un futuro assurdamente incerto, dannatamente spietato.</p><p>Un istante, si diede del pazzo, che nemmeno le aveva chiesto come stava.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>“André…cosa…cosa è successo?”.</p><p>Un respiro, più fondo: “E’ quasi l’alba...non potevamo restare fuori e poi...devo saperlo anch’io che cosa è accaduto...ieri notte...la gente del villaggio è entrata nella casa di quell’uomo...”.</p><p>“Il generale...”.</p><p> </p><p>Ricordi frammentari risalivano dal torpore.</p><p>“Non volevo che nessuno ci riconoscesse...” – proseguì lui per giustificare la strada solitaria che avevano preso al ritorno.</p><p>Oscar, fu lei a tacere nel dubbio d’aver compreso.</p><p>“Lo sai anche tu che può accadere quando la gente si lascia prendere dal risentimento...” – spiegò rassegnato.</p><p>Sì, lo sapeva.</p><p>Il risentimento, il rancore, la rabbia, hanno la stessa faccia.</p><p>Che sia quella d’un popolo contro i propri sovrani.</p><p>O quella di bifolchi di campagna contro il nobile che si crede padrone di tutto.</p><p>Sì certo, e anche quella d’un generale che deve lavare l’onta dell’onore violato...</p><p>E persino quella di una donna che vuole vendicare la sofferenza e l’orrore vissuti dalla gente del proprio paese.</p><p> </p><p>“André...l’ho ucciso? Ho ucciso quell’uomo?”.</p><p>Impercettibile, le dita strinsero le redini, perché ricordare era esercizio faticoso, mentre l’amalgama corrotta della sofferenza avvolgeva i pensieri e spegneva le parole.</p><p>“L’hai colpito...” – accennò lui – “Ho intravisto il fumo che saliva dalle finestre...avvolgeva le stanze…ho sentito la gente gridare...ce ne siamo andati e...s’era vivo ci avranno pensato quelli che hanno assaltato il palazzo…”.</p><p>Il tono parve scadere in una nota di compiaciuto cinismo che offuscò la mancata risposta.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar avvertì il timbro distante, doveroso, asciutto. Nulla più.</p><p>Era stanca, nonostante avesse intuito di aver dormito poche ore, là, fuori, avvolta dal calore noto, in cui aveva riposto l’ancestrale dissoluzione ch’era penetrata dentro, in fondo, nemmeno lei sapeva fino a quanto, alla visione di sé stessa senza di lui, al pensiero d’averlo perduto per sempre, seppure adesso si rendeva conto che il distacco s’era consumato solo per poche settimane.</p><p> </p><p>Non era stanchezza allora ciò che ascoltava, quanto la visione di sé sola, senza di lui, piombata addosso, come un vestito grezzo e pungente.</p><p>Faticava a disfarsi della stoffa lurida, ch’essa avvolgeva ancora e soffocava, proprio come la paura di perdersi ancora.</p><p>Comunque fossero andati i fatti, Limours sarebbe diventato, da quel giorno, bersaglio dell’attenzione dei governanti francesi, che fossero i ministri, il re, i deputati dell’assemblea.</p><p>Il paese si sarebbe riempito di soldati, ispettori, gendarmi…</p><p>E loro erano ancora disertori. Quel vestito non si poteva togliere così, come si fosse cambiato un abito di scena.</p><p> </p><p>Non ebbe la forza di rispondere. Si adagiò tra le braccia, socchiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi cullare all’andatura lenta del cavallo.</p><p>Nemmeno André parlò più.</p><p>Lei si limitò ad ascoltare il suo silenzio e quasi, ad un certo punto, ebbe l’impressione d’essere sola, di nuovo, come se André non fosse lì, anche se percepiva il calore e la stretta del corpo, eppure la mente pareva correre lontana, forse ancora immersa nella disperazione dei giorni precedenti.</p><p>Eco muta che rimbombava nell’anima e impercettibile si comunicava a lei, avvolgendola e toccando i sensi.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei silenzioso...” – mormorò ad occhi chiusi.</p><p>“Scusa…scusami...stavo cercando di orientarmi...ci siamo allontanati troppo.”.</p><p>Spiegazione ovvia che colpiva nel silenzio irreale ed ovattato, disgregando i pensieri, incidendo forse, ancora di più, il divario che s’intuiva aprirsi.</p><p>André non pensava a nulla in realtà ma era solo intento a trovare la strada.</p><p> </p><p>Sussultò, che si diede della stupida.</p><p>Nulla era cambiato e avrebbe dovuto rammentare le difficoltà di André.</p><p>“André...io…fammi scendere…posso trovare la strada…”.</p><p>“Non preoccuparti...ho camminato poco per questi sentieri, ma non dovrebbe essere difficile ritrovare la direzione...basterà seguire il corso di quel fiumiciattolo...e dovremmo essere in paese...”.</p><p>L’abbraccio si strinse un poco.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si sorprese...</p><p>Di fatto era la prima volta che erano assieme, soli, da quando s’erano ritrovati dopo l’assalto alla fortezza, dopo i giorni alla corte...</p><p>Dopo...</p><p>Non dovevano nascondersi, lì, in quel momento, come era accaduto fino ad allora.</p><p>Non c’era abituata lei, a vivere da fuggiasca, figuriamoci André.</p><p> </p><p>La condizione nuova imponeva d’essere cauti ma lei non riuscì ad essere distante.</p><p>Appoggiò la destra alla destra di lui e chiuse le dita intrecciando le dita...</p><p>Non era abbastanza, non era nulla a confronto di ciò che istintivamente il cuore e i sensi e le viscere reclamavano ma...</p><p> </p><p>Un indistinto muro d’evanescente nebbia li avvolse, il respiro si colmò dell’umida consistenza del vapore, la difficoltà del percorso impose ancora più attenzione.</p><p>Le mani di André si strinsero di più alle redini e lo scossone impose di staccarsi.</p><p>“Scusa...” – replicò lui.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sprofondò giù, in un istante.</p><p>Tacque e si limitò a condividere le asperità del terreno e della strada con gli occhi ed il respiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove credi sarebbe meglio andare?” – gli chiese arrivando quasi al limitare del villaggio.</p><p>“Sono stato in diversi posti...questa gente...aveva un sistema particolare per nascondere...” - annuì severo André – “La lepre ed il fagiano!” – sentenziò a bassa voce.</p><p>“Già!” – gli fece eco lei che pareva conoscere il sistema.</p><p>Un debole sorriso inarcò le labbra.</p><p> </p><p>Nuovo stupore. Allora era accaduto proprio questo, che fossero vissuti vicini, protetti dalle stesse persone, forse vivendo le stesse sensazioni di perdita e...</p><p>Credendosi morti.</p><p>Forse allora si erano salvati alla stessa maniera…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar pensò ad Alain, a ciò che era accaduto e a ciò che invece era rimasto imprigionato tra le dita, nel senso di colpa per non aver fatto abbastanza per salvare André. Risiedeva forse in quel senso di colpa l’indecisione, la resistenza, l’incapacità di cedere?</p><p> </p><p>E quanto invece di ciò che aveva ceduto di sé avrebbe intaccato ed offuscato ciò che provava in quel momento?</p><p>Quanto di ciò che aveva ispirato il suo silenzio di fronte alla rivelazione dell’amico, avrebbe inciso su quell’amore intenso, unico, senza respiro che risaliva alla gola, chiudendo la voce ed implorando di restare ancora assieme, ancora un momento...</p><p>
  <em>Andrè...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guardami...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Devo trovare Adeline...spero non sia accaduto il peggio...” – si guardò attorno lui, un poco distaccato.</p><p>“La donna che ti ha aiutato a fuggire?”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar domandava...</p><p>Nella mente il racconto che, suo malgrado e senza avere contezza si trattasse di André, le era giunto da parte di Alain e poi dell’oste, Horace Garrat, sull’uomo ch’era morto per mano del Generale Bouillé.</p><p>Adeline Nivette l’aveva fatto fuggire quell’uomo e lo aveva nascosto e lo aveva curato.</p><p>“Sì...lei e i suoi figli...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar ascoltava, anche se il racconto faceva già parte della sua memoria.</p><p>Un solo dubbio a quel punto prese a tormentare i sensi.</p><p>L’escamotage per nascondere l’identità di André…</p><p>E lui, così diverso…</p><p>“I suoi figli...Carmilla...” – sussurrò andando agli occhi dell’altro.</p><p>André ricambiò lo sguardo ma pareva non la guardasse nemmeno.</p><p>
  <em>Che ti è accaduto?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oscar trattenne il fiato, tentò di condividere l’ansia: “La locanda...dovremmo trovare l’oste...lui conosce quella donna...potremo sapere da lui come stanno gli altri...anche Alain...”.</p><p>Compromesso dignitoso ma insufficiente.</p><p>Il nome dell’amico s’impose incidendo il respiro.</p><p>“Hai ragione...” – convenne André asettico – “Andremo là ma sarò io a cercare Horace e spero che riuscirà a darmi notizie di Adeline...è meglio che tu non ti faccia vedere...”.</p><p>No, quel compromesso lei non l’accettava...</p><p> </p><p>Possibile che lui non ricordasse...</p><p>Alla corte, nemmeno tre settimane prima. S’erano salutati, s’erano divisi...</p><p>No, non poteva accadere ancora, nemmeno per qualche ora.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar alzò gli occhi, fissi…</p><p>“André…”.</p><p>Silenzio.</p><p> </p><p>“Voglio venire con te...”.</p><p>Lo disse seccamente, senza titubanza, senza emozione.</p><p>Non era facile ammansire l’educazione severa, non era facile ammorbidire il tono, rivelare la paura, fargli intendere che voleva lui, lì, adesso...</p><p> </p><p>Lo fece intendere…</p><p>Come quel giorno, quando lui le disse che sarebbe tornato presto.</p><p>Come quel giorno, quando non era più tornato.</p><p>Non era da lei, ma così stavano le cose...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non posso...</em>
</p><p>Sentì questo André, dentro, nell’assurdo sconvolgimento che trascinava i sensi da quando l’aveva ritrovata e lui s’era ritrovato di nuovo catapultato nella vita di lei. Non riusciva a scorgere nulla...</p><p>Si ritrovava imprigionato nella visione di sé, solo, senza di lei...</p><p> </p><p>“No...” – rispose seccamente.</p><p>Oscar sussultò...</p><p> </p><p>L’abisso si fece più scuro, che le parve di non riuscire a scorgere nemmeno il fondo.</p><p>Assurdo l’aver ascoltato e percepito André più intensamente quando lo aveva creduto perduto per sempre, quando non era lì, che non lì, in quel momento, lui davanti a sé, sotto gli occhi, la faccia coperta dalla barba folta e lo sguardo buio, chiuso, distante, lontano.</p><p> </p><p>Scesero da cavallo e lui si guardò attorno. Entrando in paese avevano incrociato poche persone, la confusione gioiosa del giorno precedente ingoiata da una furiosa tempesta.</p><p>Aveva scrutato i visi, non conosceva quasi nessuno.</p><p> </p><p>“No, è meglio che tu resti al sicuro...non so che diavolo può essere accaduto...non posso...”.</p><p>Si morse il labbro trattenendo le parole in gola.</p><p>
  <em>Non posso rischiare di perderti di nuovo...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si ritrovò a camminare piano dentro l’atrio scuro della locanda vuota. Gli occhi corsero alle scale che portavano al piano di sopra.</p><p> </p><p>André era lì…</p><p>Ed era così lontano, come se tra loro fosse sorto un muro insormontabile ed invisibile, spesso e nero al punto da impedire persino di toccarsi.</p><p>Non riusciva a sentirlo, a sentirlo dentro di sé, com’era stato alla corte...</p><p> </p><p>Tiepidi effluivi di pane e sale s’insinuavano dalle cucine.</p><p>Chi era sopravvissuto continuava evidentemente a tenere in vita l’attività, occupando mani e mente e focolare.</p><p> </p><p>Un colpo alla porta. Due contadini entrarono tenendosi il cappello stropicciato tra le mani.</p><p>Chiedevano un bicchiere di vino...</p><p>Forse chiedevano solo di poter tornare alla consueta vita.</p><p> </p><p>“Venite da là?” – chiese André di filato.</p><p>I due scrutarono lo sconosciuto, muti. Gli occhi deponevano per un certo timore...</p><p>“Vi prego...conosco Monsieur Garrat...e Adeline...” – insistette André.</p><p>“Adeline Nivette?” – balbettarono i due.</p><p>“Sì...sì! Che è accaduto?”.</p><p> </p><p>Una smorfia, le teste negarono e le spalle si alzarono in segno di resa...</p><p>“Credo siano tutti tornati a casa ma non sappiamo che è accaduto...” – disse uno dei due tirando su col naso.</p><p>Il secondo gli diede una gomitata.</p><p>“Che idiozie! Lo sappiamo che è accaduto invece!”.</p><p>“Di che state parlando?”.</p><p> </p><p>Presero a ridacchiare i due e gonfiarono il petto prendendo il respiro più fondo.</p><p>“Non sappiamo chi siete monsieur!” – ghignò uno dei due.</p><p>Lo sguardo s’illividì, il tono s’abbassò: “Al diavolo! Io ero là come voi! Ho tirato fuori Adeline Nivette dal fuoco...quelli volevano bruciarla!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>I bifolchi sgranarono gli occhi.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si scosse...</p><p>
  <em>Che era accaduto?</em>
</p><p>“Allora?” – insistette André – “Se sapete cosa è accaduto parlate!”.</p><p> </p><p>I due s’impaurirono. La storia della povera Adeline ch’era finita sul rogo l’avevano saputa anche loro.</p><p>“Quando la gente è entrata...ecco...”.</p><p>André afferrò il tizio per il bavero: “Parla!”.</p><p>“La gente sembrava impazzita...quelli di là dalla chiesa...dove abitava la povera Marthe...hanno preso a tirare giù i mobili, i quadri...hanno dato fuoco a tappeti, sedie, quadri…c’erano delle donne in una stanza...e...”.</p><p>André trattenne il fiato...</p><p>“Le hanno prese...io...io non l’ho fatto monsieur...ma alcuni...alcuni si sono divertiti...prima di...sì ecco...prima di...ecco...le hanno sgozzate...le hanno ammazzate...io non sono stato monsieur!”.</p><p> </p><p>Immobile, Oscar ascoltava...</p><p>“Ho sentito dire che nobili vivi dentro quella casa non ne dovevano esserci più!” – proseguì l’uomo – “Se ne trovano uno…ecco…temo che lo impiccheranno come hanno fatto con quelle disgraziate…”.</p><p> </p><p>Immobile André ascoltava ed il corpo istintivamente e lentamente si frapponeva tra lei e i due malcapitati latori di nuove disgraziate, che poi alla fine la rabbia lì portava.</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò velocemente verso di lei e lei annuì...</p><p>
  <em>Vai…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non preoccuparti…</em>
</p><p>Sì, alla fine convenne fosse meglio arrivare alla verità il più in fretta possibile, perché la storia si sarebbe replicata, e lei non poteva fermare la storia e lei voleva solo vivere e sentiva che il respiro veniva a mancare di nuovo, lì, mentre vedeva le spalle di André scomparire nella luce del giorno.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio, lo ami così tanto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quasi non respiri...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Già adesso, in questo momento, adesso che lui se n’è andato.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non abbandonerebbe mai chi l’ha aiutato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non sarebbe André e non l’ameresti così tanto.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lo ami…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Così tanto che quasi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vorresti…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vorresti davvero che potesse sentire questo amore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vorresti davvero che fossi felice, come lo sei tu…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Struggente abbandono…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ha fatto innamorare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ha frantumato ogni tua incertezza, ogni tua conoscenza…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non sai più nulla, se non che ami lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non gliel’hai mai detto che lo ami...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì, forse con le parole...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma non così…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi perderlo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E lui invece perderà te…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Frammenti, voci, note sparse si riallacciarono a rivelare una melodia sensata.</p><p>André era stato nascosto da Adeline e dai suoi figli. E quella giovane...</p><p>L’aveva solo intravista...</p><p>Lo sguardo terrorizzato eppure severamente caparbio a non cedere, a non lasciarsi sopraffare...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar ripensò per un istante agli occhi infuocati, puntati su di sé, arrabbiati e disperati. L’altra doveva saperlo chi fosse, glielo aveva letto in faccia.</p><p>E allora doveva esserci altro dal terrore d’essere appena scampata ad uno stupro, altro...</p><p>Altro di così tangibile e spesso come un amore giovane, brillante, limpido...</p><p> </p><p>Guardò fuori dalla finestra.</p><p>Tiepidi raggi s’insinuavano tra i rami ingialliti...</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dopo tante albe intraviste appena dal pertugio di assi chiuse, dopo tanti tramonti annusati aspri e tremanti, colmi e odorosi di menta e salvia e foglie asciugate dal tempo...</p><p>Dopo tante notti e tanti giorni, sentì le lacrime salire agli occhi.</p><p> </p><p>Era sola e s’arrese. Non cercò scuse, né giustificazioni, né appigli, mentre si piegava piano su sé stessa, spezzata dalla solitudine che circondava i muscoli.</p><p>La propria e quella di lui.</p><p>Le stesse albe e gli stessi tramonti, ad ascoltare il lento scorrere del tempo, lama feroce e silenziosa che affonda e non perdona…</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo si ritrovò a terra, pervaso dal ritmo del cuore che batteva e reclamava di vivere ed al tempo stesso inghiottito dalla visione di André, solo, accudito da estranei che avevano preservato la sua vita e, per qualche misterioso sentiero, quella vita era approdata di nuovo nelle mani di lei.</p><p>Una vita incisa dal dolore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sta accadendo allora…</em>
</p><p>Il dolore trafigge così forte…</p><p>Rivela la fragilità…</p><p>Spezza il legame…</p><p>Più del tempo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ha creduto che tu fossi morta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E quando accadrà davvero?</em>
</p><p>Domanda sospesa, impossibile, senza risposta.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...”.</p><p>Il giovane Renoir Caine gli venne incontro, per primo.</p><p>André entrò guardandosi attorno, la povera casa era stata riassettata alla bene e meglio. I mobili erano tornati al loro posto, il camino riacceso, la cenere spazzata via.</p><p>“Dov’è...Adeline?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Mia madre...”.</p><p>Renoir Caine era sempre stato abituato ad esser forte, che da quelle parti, senza un padre, si doveva crescere in fretta, per proteggere madre e sorella, anche se questa è più grande.</p><p>La mascella s’irrigidì e il giovane gli fece segno di seguirlo, nell’altra stanza.</p><p> </p><p>André riconobbe Carmilla, china sul pagliericcio, a terra.</p><p>Le pezze bagnate attorniavano il viso della vecchia governante, rosso e umido, mentre le gambe apparivano libere, coperte di chiazze rosse e piccole bolle chiare...</p><p>Segno ch’erano arrivati in tempo...</p><p> </p><p>“Come sta...”.</p><p>Carmilla si alzò correndogli incontro, abbracciandolo e lui non poté fare altro che stringere l’altra per consolarla.</p><p>“Grazie...André...ci hai salvato...”.</p><p>La testa della giovane stretta tra le mani e Andrè accarezzò i capelli: “Dimmi come sta?”.</p><p>Carmilla annuì...</p><p>“Ha le gambe bruciate ma speriamo…”.</p><p>“E’...viva...” – sussurrò André con un filo di voce.</p><p>“Sì...ha respirato il fumo...non mi ha ancora parlato ma le ho dato da bere e lei ha preso l’acqua...”.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla si guardò attorno come per chiedere conferma a tutti i presenti che la madre si sarebbe salvata.</p><p>André si accorse che anche Alain era lì, in disparte. Rimase sorpreso...</p><p>Lo sguardo si soffermò solo un istante sull’amico, impercettibilmente dubbioso, ma poi tornò subito ad Adeline a cui André tentò di parlare.</p><p> </p><p>“Devo ringraziarti...” – sussurrò quella.</p><p>“Non dirlo...Adeline...voi tutti mi avete salvato...se non aveste insistito a tirarmi fuori da quella cella io sarei morto e...non avrei più potuto rivedere...”.</p><p>Carmilla gli prese la mano e gliela strinse.</p><p>Gli occhi si chiusero, la mascella si serrò...</p><p>Gli parve d’essere finito di nuovo nell’esistenza sbagliata, ad André, mentre Adeline prendeva a tossire e ad agitarsi che l’aveva compreso che Carmilla doveva farsi da parte.</p><p>Non c’erano speranze per la figlia, prima l’avesse compreso e prima sarebbe stato meglio per tutti.</p><p> </p><p>“Resta ancora un poco André...dobbiamo parlare di tante cose...” – insistette Carmilla che pure sentiva salire le lacrime alla gola.</p><p>Adeline soffiò come una serpe catturata: “Carmilla basta...”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si sollevò, staccandosi dalla parete, e con un cenno si congedò.</p><p>Garrat lo seguì fuori.</p><p>Alain lo trattenne: “Restate con la vostra amica, ha bisogno di voi...”.</p><p>“Monsieur...che accadrà adesso?”.</p><p>L’oste fremeva...</p><p>Inaudite erano state le conseguenze dell’assalto alla casa del Generale Bouillé.</p><p>“La casa è stata saccheggiata e poi data alle fiamme. Sono rimasti in piedi i muri, le scale…la gente è riuscita a portare via ogni cosa…pare siano andati distrutti persino tutti i documenti e gli atti con cui il generale sosteneva d’essere proprietario delle terre…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio, ci pensò su Garrat: “Così nessuno potrà più rivendicarne i diritti! Per lo meno adesso ci siamo liberati di quel...tiranno!”.</p><p>“Ne siete sicuro?” – chiese Alain dolente.</p><p>Garrat tacque.</p><p> </p><p>Molti erano ancora là, al palazzo alla ricerca di tracce.</p><p>“I soldati...sono morti...” – spiegò Garrat – “Quelli ch’erano venuti in piazza...e quelli che hanno tentato d’impedirci d’entrare...”.</p><p>“Ve lo ripeto...sapete che fine ha fatto il generale?” – ripeté Alain preoccupato.</p><p>L’oste negò, passandosi la mano sulla faccia rossa, la barba un poco cresciuta, lo sguardo attonito.</p><p> </p><p>“Devo andare...” – taglio corto Alain.</p><p>“Monsieur...andate...da lei?” – chiese l’oste.</p><p>Alain annuì. Si contrasse, che andare da lei, adesso, che André era vivo, ch’era tornato...</p><p>Assurdo, pensò Alain.</p><p>
  <em>Lei, chi è lei per te adesso?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A quella gente aveva detto ch’erano amanti, solo per depistare possibili cacciatori.</p><p>Ma poi non aveva mai chiarito la dinamica dei sentimenti, e poi i sensi s’erano adagiati e i sensi s’erano innalzati all’idea che <em>lei</em> fosse sua, fosse davvero la sua amante, anche solo così, di nascosto, solo per salvarla.</p><p>Ma <em>lei</em> era entrata nel sangue, nei pensieri...</p><p>L’aveva accarezzata, abbracciata, baciata, sfiorata, sfidata...</p><p> </p><p>Aveva osservato le forme del corpo, non se n’era fatto un cruccio solo perché il respiro di lei era flebile, e lei gli sarebbe potuta morire lì, da un momento all’altro, tra le braccia.</p><p>S’era spinto troppo oltre...</p><p>Forse per salvare sé stesso.</p><p>Le parole di Garrat lo rincorsero: “Ne parlerete con lei? La vostra...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il passò s’allungò, una mano scorse sul viso scostando i capelli lunghi e incolti.</p><p>Tutto riprendeva a correre.</p><p>André era vivo, mentre Alain moriva adesso.</p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Per un istante pensò che lei forse…</p><p> </p><p>Sarebbe tornato a Parigi perché la scusa di seppellire madre e sorella non avrebbe retto a lungo e addio posto nella Milizia Nazionale.</p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Doveva parlarle, doveva sapere, dove capire...</p><p>S’illuse, solo per un istante, d’immaginare che, solo per un istante, lei avrebbe scelto lui, insinuando nel silenzio ch’era scivolato tra loro il tacito consenso ad un amore stremato e lieve e beffardo.</p><p> </p><p>André s’accorse che Alain era uscito.</p><p>Tornò con lo sguardo alla faccia gonfia di Adeline. La donna gli prese la mano e negò con la testa.</p><p>Adeline aveva compreso.</p><p>“E’ tornata...hai visto?” – sussurrò piano mentre le lacrime scivolavano sulle guance.</p><p> </p><p>André annuì, Oscar era tornata.</p><p>Non disse nulla del fatto che Oscar era malata e stava morendo e che lui aveva paura perché l’avrebbe persa. Per sempre questa volta.</p><p>Adeline doveva credere d’aver compiuto un miracolo, ch’era stata lei a raccontagli che se si è vivi una ragione ci deve essere e magari non subito, non in fretta, ma prima o poi quella ragione la si arriva a comprendere.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Il dubbio rimbombava nelle tempie...</p><p>André strinse i pugni, mentre lo sguardo andava lontano...</p><p>Che non ci vedesse bene non gl’impediva di vedere ciò che non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere, davvero.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain...”.</p><p>Oscar se lo trovò davanti.</p><p>L’altro entrò nella stanza, chiuse la porta, lo sguardo come al solito si piantò su di lei, severo, arrogante, sfacciato. Nel fondo un alone di rabbia mescolata a disperazione.</p><p> </p><p>“Come stai?”.</p><p>“Meglio...e...quelle persone...sai nulla di loro?”.</p><p>Alain fece pochi passi verso di lei, gli occhi piantati addosso, non glieli tolse nemmeno per un istante.</p><p>La guardava...</p><p>Avrebbe risposto alle domande e...</p><p>La guardava e pareva volesse chiederle altro.</p><p> </p><p>“Siete stato gentile monsieur a venire a trovare Adeline...” – sbofonchiò Horace Garrat tentando di tenere il passo dell’altro.</p><p>“Devo molto a quelle persone...” – sibilò André contratto mentre camminava a passo svelto.</p><p>Aveva salutato Adeline dicendo che sarebbe tornato presto.</p><p>Restava impellente l’urgenza di comprendere che sarebbe accaduto al villaggio, che prima o poi da Parigi altri soldati sarebbero stati inviati.</p><p>Di Bouillé s’erano perse le tracce. Sperare fosse morto sotto le macerie della sua casa non era visione che consentisse d’abbassare la guardia.</p><p>Il tempo scorreva veloce.</p><p>André aveva ripreso il conteggio dei giorni e s’era reso conto che le settimane richieste dal Generale Jarjayes erano trascorse. Nel dubbio era necessario lasciare Limours e dirigersi verso Chartres.</p><p> </p><p>Restava impellente la necessità di fare ordine, nella testa e nelle viscere.</p><p>“Dannazione...” – imprecò tra sé e sé.</p><p> </p><p>Il vecchio oste faticava a stargli dietro ma intuì l’imprecazione.</p><p>“Lo so, lo so...” – intercalò sinceramente complice – “Anche il vostro amico era preoccupato. Anche lui avrebbe voluto sapere che fine ha fatto il generale...sapete per via della sua amica...della sua fidanzata...ecco...”.</p><p> </p><p>André arrestò il passo. L’oste, preso alla sprovvista, quasi gli cadde addosso inciampando.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa?” – lo sguardo si piantò al nulla, nella testa la parola fulgida e dannata.</p><p>“Monsieur?” – Garrat prese a grattarsi la testa – “Prego?”.</p><p>“Che avete detto?”.</p><p>“Io? Che ho detto!?” – farfugliò l’altro in preda alla confusione che gli pareva di non aver detto nulla di così dirompente da suscitare lo stupore dello straniero.</p><p>“Che cosa avete detto?” – chiese André di nuovo, più stizzito – “Avete detto che Monsieur Alain ha un’amica...una fidanzata? La donna che è con lui...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il povero oste prese a sudare che non ci capiva più niente. Non si ricordava più niente, nemmeno che gli avesse raccontato Adeline dell’uomo che era stato preso prigioniero dal Generale Bouillé e che lei avrebbe voluto liberare ma poi non c’era riuscita perché gli sgherri del generale l’avevano fatto fuori e poi era accaduto che Carmilla s’era trovata un fidanzato e guarda caso il fidanzato anche lui poveraccio doveva stare nascosto perché aveva avuto dei guai con il tiranno e poi, e poi no, quell’uomo, quell’altro, non era morto davvero, ma Adeline se l’era nascosto al capanno di Elias nel bosco e non l’aveva detto a nessuno per timore che i soldati del generale venissero a scoprirlo ed era proprio lui che Carmilla diceva d’essere il suo fidanzato ma tutti avevano dovuto tacere e quindi Horace Garrat non se lo ricordava se gliele aveva mai dette a Monsieur Alain tutte queste cose...</p><p> </p><p>Forse gli aveva detto che quell’uomo, quello che era morto ma che poi non lo era, era stato un soldato della guardia come loro e...</p><p>Che caz…</p><p>Sì glielo aveva detto e l’oste era certo d’aver chiesto anche ad Alain, se per caso lui lo conosceva e…</p><p> </p><p>No, Alain aveva detto di non conoscere nessuno! E adesso invece saltava fuori che tutti si conoscevano…</p><p>Non ci capiva più niente!</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur Alain...e…e la sua fidanzata certo!” – arrancò l’oste appigliandosi ai forsennati ricordi – “Quando li ho conosciuti Monsieur Alain mi ha raccontato che stavano fuggendo e che non era bene che nessuno dei due incontrasse i soldati di Bouillé. Dato che per noi era lo stesso mi sono offerto di aiutarli e li ho nascosti. Monsieur l’ha curata e accudita. Lei non stava bene e lui le è rimasto accanto. La stanza era una sola e io non ci ho trovato niente di male che dormissero assieme. Mi ha detto che erano...oh...sì...fidanzati...amanti...e...devo ammettere che Monsieur Alain è molto...”.</p><p>André prese a fissare l’altro, stravolto, la faccia nascosta dalla barba incolta, l’occhio livido che la tonalità smeraldo pareva essere stata inghiottita dalla tempesta.</p><p> </p><p>Garrat prese a sorridere come un matto, tra sé e sé.</p><p>“Monsieur Alain l’ha baciata con un tale ardore!” – ridacchiò sornione al ricordo della scena – “E’ molto...Monsieur Alain…sì insomma ci tiene a far sfoggio dei propri sentimenti...ci tiene molto alla sua donna! Eh sapete! Ma...badate bene...si è sempre comportato con rispetto! Quindi non dovete fraintendermi! Deve volerle davvero bene...e anche madame...oh beh...Adeline l’ha capito chi è madame...ma il suo nome non me lo ricordo...so solo che si chiama...”.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio, il sangue già bolliva, l’aura si tinse di gelida disgregazione dei sensi.</p><p>“Oscar François de Jarjayes...” – proseguì André in tono truce.</p><p>“Oh...ma voi...porca miseria...ma voi...la conoscete??” – balbettò l’oste passando dal vermiglio al paonazzo – “Vi conoscete davvero tutti quanti? E sapete allora che monsieur e quella donna che porta un nome da uomo…ma sì…sono fidanzati!? Certo…lei era sempre così preoccupata!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Io e Alain eravamo soldati della guardia...tutti e due...e…” – digrignò André, senza respiro, la testa ovattata, stanca, trafitta. Si morse il labbro per evitare di proseguire…</p><p>Il cuore prese a battere, scontrandosi con la testa che avrebbe voluto chiedere, sapere…</p><p> </p><p>Alain di certo non aveva fatto sapere altro su di lei. E non era il caso di farlo in quel momento.</p><p>Il racconto dei bifolchi imponeva silenzio.</p><p>I ribelli s’erano tolti lo sfizio d’ammazzare, giusto la sera prima, i soldati di Bouillé, ch’erano, proprio perché al servizio d’un generale, di rango aristocratico.</p><p>Non solo quelli, ma tutti gli altri ch’erano dentro il palazzo.</p><p>C’erano delle donne, s’era saputo. Nobili...</p><p>Forse della risma di quelle che s’allontanavano un poco dalla reggia perché l’olezzo delle loro perversioni non giungesse fin sotto il naso dei sovrani, che poi sarebbe stato più difficile mantenersi nelle grazie delle loro maestà.</p><p>Lontano, si poteva compiere qualsiasi sorta di nefandezza, e Limours era abbastanza lontano da Versailles.</p><p> </p><p>S’era saputo ch’erano state prese.</p><p>I contadini...</p><p>Se la ricordava bene la storia, André, quella che studiava assieme a lei, quand’erano giovani.</p><p>I contadini, i bifolchi, non vedono l’ora di farsi giustizia da sé e...</p><p>Quelle erano nobili ed erano state prese e...</p><p> </p><p>André strinse i pugni...</p><p>“Dannazione!” – imprecò di nuovo.</p><p>Che ormai il confine tra carnefici e vittime non c’era più, forse non era mai esistito, la rabbia repressa esplodeva come un vulcano in eruzione e tutti, se avessero potuto, sarebbero passati dall’uno all’altro ruolo, indifferentemente.</p><p> </p><p>E poi…</p><p>
  <em>Che diavolo è accaduto...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Caspita!” – Garrat si batté la fronte col palmo – “Certo...come ho fatto a non capirlo...ma io...vi prego...monsieur...dovete comprendere…Adeline m’aveva detto che voi eravate stato ammazzato…e quando poi vi ho incontrato nella foresta…lei m’aveva fatto promettere di non dire nulla a nessuno...io dovevo fare così. Per noi sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso…se fosse stata messa in giro la notizia ch’eravate vivo...se io...” – proseguì Garrat.</p><p> </p><p>“Non avete colpa...lo comprendo...” – digrignò André, la mente già lontana.</p><p>La voce s’abbassò mentre la testa aveva preso a girare un poco al racconto dirompente.</p><p> </p><p>L’oste aveva visto Alain baciare <em>la sua fidanzata...</em></p><p>
  <em>La sua fidanzata...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alain aveva dormito nella stessa stanza della sua fidanzata...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La sua fidanzata. Oscar...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur ha davvero fatto di tutto perché madame riprendesse le forze...” – proseguì Garrat.</p><p>All’oste ovviamente mancava il tassello fondamentale del quadro.</p><p>“Ed è stato così gentile da aiutare anche noi. Ma...ne sono certo...lui non ha fatto un passo senza il consenso della sua amica...davvero. In fondo nessuno di loro ci doveva nulla. Noi li abbiamo nascosti è vero ma il pericolo che correvano, secondo quanto diceva Monsieur Alain, era molto alto...così quando lui ci ha raccontato delle armi...”,</p><p>“E’ stato lui?”.</p><p>André tornò a fissare la strada lastricata e lucente. La rugiada si stava asciugando, regalando un intenso profumo d’erbe selvatiche.</p><p>“E chi altri avrebbe mai potuto conoscere un simile particolare!” – sentenziò Garrat fiero.</p><p>“Già!” – rispose André che adesso cominciava a comprendere.</p><p> </p><p>Lui se l’era davvero dimenticato.</p><p>Era accaduto due volte, questo gli aveva raccontato Oscar.</p><p>La prima volta lei era molto piccola e loro due nemmeno si conoscevano. La seconda...</p><p>Oscar doveva avere tredici o quattordici anni. Alla sera aveva passato ore a descrivere l’assurdo arsenale che Bouillé aveva trionfalmente esibito al padre e a lei, in visita all’ufficiale. Ad una ad una, le aveva riconosciute tutte le armi, alcune antiche e ormai inservibili, altre più attuali e funzionanti.</p><p> </p><p>Lei sapeva di quella stanza...</p><p>Era stata lei allora a raccontare alla gente del villaggio della stanza delle armi di Bouillé.</p><p>Dio, avrebbe dovuto capirlo...</p><p> </p><p>E poi...</p><p>Il sorriso leggero che aveva unito gli sguardi, lei e Alain, là, sulla piazza del paese, prima che loro tre si separassero.</p><p>
  <em>Che è accaduto?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...ma voi davvero vi conoscete? E conoscete anche madame?”.</p><p>André annuì, in silenzio.</p><p>La conosceva o almeno così credeva.</p><p>Cos’era accaduto e chi fosse davvero adesso Oscar...</p><p>Questo no, non poteva più affermare di saperlo con certezza.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio...</p><p>Attendeva una risposta, o forse no, o forse...</p><p>“Che cosa vuoi?” – glielo chiese lei, per rispetto, prima d’esporre ciò che avrebbe fatto lei.</p><p>“Capire cosa...” – sibilò Alain, era difficile dirlo.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa c’è stato tra di noi?” – tagliò lei a voce ferma.</p><p>La domanda uscì netta. Era evidente si trattasse di quello. Altro tra loro non era accaduto.</p><p>Il contatto dei corpi s’era riverberato in una dimensione oscura e sottile. Adesso era necessario rivestire la vicinanza con un nome, uno qualsiasi.</p><p>Alain desiderava questo.</p><p> </p><p>Dio, quanto sapeva essere spietata. Se lo disse Alain.</p><p>Ma aveva imparato a conoscerla. La durezza rivelava l’intento di nascondere la debolezza, l’incertezza...</p><p> </p><p>Nella fredda e netta domanda di lei Alain insinuò la propria speranza e tentò di spiazzarla.</p><p>Alain propose di negare, cosicché tutto fosse indirettamente ammesso.</p><p>Si nega ciò che esiste.</p><p>“Non è necessario che tu gli dica nulla...” – sibilò severo.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si voltò, lo sguardo s’aprì ma per tagliare quello l’altro.</p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p> </p><p>I passi erano risaliti cauti sulle scale. Il cuore batteva, mentre le dita stringevano l’aria, il nulla.</p><p>Aveva lasciato l’oste in compagnia di altri paesani.</p><p>Sorrisi, pacche sulle spalle, risate, piedi pestati a terra…</p><p>No, André aveva fretta, voleva sapere, vedere…</p><p> </p><p>“Non posso mentirgli!”.</p><p>Replica secca, ammettere un fatto, per negare ch’esso esista.</p><p>Logica spietata e senz’appello.</p><p> </p><p>I passi raggiunsero la sommità della scala, lo spazio esiguo lo divideva dalle voci, una conversazione secca, calma, com’era nello stile di Oscar.</p><p>Poteva entrare André.</p><p>Resistette, non entrò, voleva ascoltare, capire, senza essere visto.</p><p>Voleva assaggiare il legame che s’era allacciato tra lei ed Alain, senza interferire, così forse ne avrebbe compreso la reale consistenza, la reale visione.</p><p> </p><p>“Mentirgli?” – chiese Alain – “Vorresti raccontare quello che è accaduto tra noi?”.</p><p>“Gli racconterò quello che è accaduto sì...” – ammise lei freddamente. Lo sguardo sfuggì.</p><p>“Oscar...”</p><p> </p><p>Alain si fece avanti, ancora.</p><p>L’idea di spiazzarla gli s’era ritorta contro.</p><p>Lui voleva solo sapere se davvero altro fosse scorso tra loro. Poi...</p><p>Rivelarlo ad André, anche lui ne conveniva non avesse senso. Alain voleva solo sapere se ciò che provava lui, in un modo o nell’altro, si fosse riversato addosso a lei e lei si fosse lasciata avvolgere.</p><p> </p><p>Invece lei voleva raccontare tutto...</p><p>
  <em>Tutto cosa?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar, in fondo...”.</p><p>“Vorresti dire che non è accaduto nulla tra noi?”.</p><p>La voce s’assottigliò. La determinazione si stava sgretolando.</p><p>“No!” – continuò Alain alzando la voce – “Non è accaduto nulla infatti! Io ho cercato di aiutarti e di tenerti lontano dai guai...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Dovrei mentire ad André?”.</p><p>“Ma scusa...gli mentiresti se gli dicessi che noi due...”.</p><p>
  <em>Caz...era difficile dirlo...</em>
</p><p>Oscar si voltò e s’avvicinò a lui. Alzò lo sguardo.</p><p> </p><p>André si contrasse fuori, mentre la testa aveva preso a girare davvero, e sentiva la terra ammorbidirsi e le gambe intorpidirsi.</p><p>Che diavolo era accaduto?</p><p>Ormai la domanda era superflua...</p><p>Che qualcosa era accaduto...</p><p> </p><p>“Temi la sua reazione?” – chiese lei freddamente – “Oppure faceva tutto parte del tuo genere di divertimento?”.</p><p>La provocazione s’espanse.</p><p>Lo sguardo riportò entrambi alla stanzaccia poco fuori Parigi, al tentativo di tenerla lì, legata a sé, la ragione di curare una farebbe che nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a guarire.</p><p>“Porc...sai che non è così!” – digrignò Alain spaventato e furioso al tempo stesso – “Oscar io... se tu avessi tentato di scappare...caz...era per questo...te l’ho detto che non mi sono divertito e ho cercato di aiutarti e...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ecco, vedi...questa è la verità...questo gli dirò...”.</p><p>“Ma...non puoi!”.</p><p>“Perché? Perché non posso? Non si sceglie di amare...” – insinuò lei, cinica.</p><p>“Cosa...vorresti dire che tu…” – il respiro si strozzò in gola, quella dannata parola…</p><p>A chi diavolo si riferiva lei? A sé stessa oppure…</p><p> </p><p>No, la voce di lei si contrasse, davvero e lei proseguì, diretta e spietata, chissà se per salvare sé stessa o per eludere eventuali illusioni.</p><p>“Io…te l’ho detto che non ti amo…” – gelida, si voltò.</p><p>Sottinteso, tu sì, l’hai detto, io no.</p><p>Ma non aveva senso giocare con le parole.</p><p>Oscar si maledisse perché l’aveva compreso che lui invece sì, Alain l’amava e lei non poteva farci niente, perché lei amava André, lo amava talmente…</p><p>Con tutta sé stessa, l’aveva sempre amato, in ogni istante, e forse era davvero André che lei aveva cercato nell’altro, ma non poteva ammetterlo, sarebbe stato devastante per entrambi.</p><p>Non amava Alain…</p><p>Era la realtà, la più semplice…</p><p> </p><p>André ascoltò, la gola si chiuse, le mani anche.</p><p>Fece per entrare, si fermò, appoggiando la mano aperta al legno ruvido e tarlato della porta.</p><p>I polpastrelli assaggiarono le crepe della materia così come il cuore percepì il lento sgretolarsi delle poche certezze.</p><p>Rimase lì…</p><p> </p><p>Alain si contrasse. S’era illuso solo per pochi istanti. L’amava ma sapeva bene che lei non l’avrebbe mai amato. S’era affidata a lui e lui s’era illuso.</p><p>Ingoiò la chiosa di lei, che lei davvero voleva solo proteggere André. Allora tanto valeva stare zitti…</p><p>“Sì…io te l’ho detto…e lo sai…”.</p><p>“Alain!”.</p><p> </p><p>Rapida virata…</p><p>Alain doveva salvare sé stesso, quel poco di rispetto di sé che ancora galleggiava nelle viscere.</p><p>S’illuse allora di salvare sé stesso attraverso di lei, salvando lei: “Non voglio che lui pensi male di te...” – aggiunse per spiegare che ormai non aveva alcun senso parlare ad André.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo azzurro s’aprì come a domandare il senso dell’affermazione.</p><p>“Quello che provo...temo possa sporcare l’immagine che lui ha di te...” – mormorò Alain confuso.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>“Non sono una bambola…non è necessario che tu corra a salvarmi! Non da questo almeno. Ti avevo supplicato di non amarmi…ora sai perché…” – ribatté lei, aspra, la voce greve a non lasciar trasparire il minimo pentimento. Neppure un briciolo di compassione.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p><em>E’…è dannatamente abile... - s</em>e lo disse Alain.</p><p>
  <em>C’è riuscita a restare fuori da questa storia...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu volevi solo sapere se avresti potuto amarla, se avresti mai avuto una sola possibilità di amarla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, non solo adesso, non l’hai mai avuta questa possibilità.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abile e spietata…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tu ti sei esposto, come un idiota…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Credevi che André fosse morto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti sei detto che l’avresti aspettata, che avresti vegliato su di lei fino a quando lei non avesse imparato ad amarti. Ma lei non ama in questo modo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei ama e basta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oppure no, oppure non ama e basta.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E adesso è qui che sta cercando di salvarti la faccia di fronte a quello che tu stesso consideri il tuo migliore amico…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che tu sia dannato Alain!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il suo silenzio, lei te l’ha detto che non ti ama…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che idiota sei stato!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alain...” – riprese lei tentando d’ammorbidire la voce e soprattutto il senso delle parole – “Un tempo ho pagato molto caro il mio silenzio...e non voglio che accada di nuovo”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Oscar era già altrove, altro rimbombava nella testa, altro galleggiava nella gola, sovrapposizione dell’abisso che aveva osservato nello sguardo e nelle mani di André al proprio.</p><p>“Esci…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Alain uscì, la porta sbattè con una certa intensità, che la polvere delle assi di legno si sollevò dal pavimento, ricamando strani giochi nell’aria.</p><p>Un guizzo dell’anima...</p><p> </p><p>André non aveva scelto di amarla, ma lei...</p><p>Come avrebbe potuto permettere che la propria vita lo travolgesse a quel modo e che fosse <em>lei</em> a divenire la sua condanna?</p><p>La propria vita l’avrebbe reso prigioniero di una promessa terribile.</p><p> </p><p>Sentì bussare, di nuovo. La porta si schiuse...</p><p>“Alain...ho detto...”.</p><p>Si bloccò di colpo, lo sguardo interdetto dalla visione.</p><p>“Sono io...Oscar...”.</p><p>“Scusa...credevo...”.</p><p>“Credevi fosse Alain?” – tono asciutto, quasi accusatorio, il corpo contratto.</p><p>“E’ stato qui. Voleva sapere come stavo...”.</p><p>“Certo...è ovvio...” – rimarcò André, asetticamente lapidario.</p><p> </p><p>Lo conosceva Oscar, il suo André. Non era più lo stesso di un tempo, che adesso erano <em>loro </em>a non essere più gli stessi d’un tempo, anche se quel tempo era scorso che poche settimane prima.</p><p>Adesso se lo poteva permettere l’asprezza del timbro in cui s’insinuava il dubbio ed il tormento.</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo parlare...” – esordì lui togliendosi il mantello.</p><p>Non fece a tempo a chiudere la porta che un gruppetto di persone comparve sull’uscio.</p><p>Garrat e altri paesani si presentavano per poter esporre il punto della situazione.</p><p>“Monsieur...vi prego...è urgente...”.</p><p>“Entrate...”.</p><p> </p><p>André si fece da parte.</p><p>Si sorprese nello scorgere Alain assieme agli altri. Non disse nulla del fatto che l’aveva visto uscire, pochi istanti prima dalla stanza. Non disse nulla sulla conversazione sorprendente e spezzata che aveva ascoltato tra lui ed Oscar.</p><p>C’era sempre altro nella <em>loro </em>vita e così preferì ascoltare il resoconto dei paesani.</p><p>André sarebbe rimasto a guardare. Avrebbe osservato le dinamiche e le parole che quelli si sarebbero rivolti.</p><p> </p><p>Alain sfuggì lo sguardo piazzandosi di nuovo a lato della stanza.</p><p>Nemmeno lui disse ch’era stato lì, nella stanza, solo pochi istanti prima e che poi era uscito perché sennò sarebbe impazzito, ma poi, fuori, gli era sembrato d’impazzire davvero, a restare lontano, e allora era tornato.</p><p>Dio, se davvero André era vissuto così, per tutta la vita…</p><p> </p><p>“Signori!” – esordì Garrat – “Siamo venuti per ringraziarvi...tutti! Non ce l’avremmo mai fatta senza il vostro aiuto. Ieri e questa notte sono state ore davvero memorabili. E’ stato grandioso vedere che tutti avevano un unico obiettivo. Abbiamo avuto paura solo all’inizio, quando i soldati hanno aperto il fuoco su di noi, ma poi abbiamo capito che erano rimasti in pochi e così dopo essere usciti dalle barricate che avevamo costruito abbiamo cominciato a sparare anche noi!”.</p><p>L’uomo quasi tremava dall’emozione e gli altri lo osservavano stupiti annuendo.</p><p> </p><p>Garrat era divenuto taciturno ed ombroso dopo la scomparsa della figlia. L’unica amica era Adeline Nivette con cui condivideva il peso per la disgraziata sorte che pendeva sulla testa dei figli.</p><p>Ora invece pareva trasfigurato e commosso.</p><p> </p><p>Altri sorrisero qualcuno aveva un braccio fasciato, la camicia lacerata, la faccia impolverata e scura...</p><p>Visione sorprendente simile a quella dei parigini dopo il quattordici!</p><p>Oscar rimase in silenzio ma c’era necessità di comprendere e di...</p><p> </p><p>“Avete detto che la gente veniva anche dai villaggi vicini?” – chiese secca.</p><p>La domanda spiazzò.</p><p>Alain si contrasse, André deglutì. Non c’era verso di costringere la sua natura...</p><p> </p><p>“Sì...ecco...” - riprese l’oste emozionato – “E non solo! Sappiamo che anche nei paesi vicini ci sono state altre rivolte. Sono state assaltate le case di molti nobili e alcuni sono stati addirittura uccisi! La gente ha preso coraggio!”.</p><p>Il tono trionfante del bifolco cozzò contro l’espressione tesa del comandante.</p><p>Quello che Horace Garrat chiamava coraggio, a Parigi sarebbe stato appellato come becera ribellione...</p><p>“Ammazzare la gente...non è propriamente prendere coraggio...” – sentenziò lei, che, d’altra parte s’era comportata alla stessa maniera ma da qualche parte ancora la conosceva la differenza tra giustizia e vendetta.</p><p> </p><p>I paesani s’ammutolirono. Vuoi perché a sentir parlare una donna in tal maniera era fatto alquanto sorprendente, vuoi perché loro s’erano creduti davvero d’essere nel giusto.</p><p>L’oppressione scava, nel profondo, fino a scoprire gl’istinti più violenti.</p><p> </p><p>“Che volete insinuare?” – s’azzardò uno di quelli in tono mal conciliante.</p><p>Alain si staccò dal muro e così fece Andrè, compiendo un passo verso di lei.</p><p>Lei non replicò fissando l’interlocutore con faccia scura, si capiva da lontano che non era ammissibile per nessuno scivolare dentro tali abissi, le persone non si potevano ammazzare così, facendosi giustizia da sé.</p><p> </p><p>“A questo punto nessuno può sapere quando e dove la gente deciderà di ribellarsi e riprendersi la propria libertà, le proprie terre come è giusto che sia. Forse gli abitanti di Limours sono stati un esempio per gli altri!” – proseguì il paesano per rinforzare le proprie ragioni.</p><p>“Resta il fatto che in questo modo da Parigi verranno inviati soldati...molti più di quelli che voi avete affrontato non più tardi di ieri. E...quell’uomo? Che fine ha fatto?”.</p><p>Considerazioni nette che tranciarono l’euforia.</p><p>Garrat comprese. Prese a sudare freddo.</p><p>Erano contadini, dannazione, mica soldati.</p><p> </p><p>Alain intervenne: “Quando gli abitanti sono entrati nella casa non sono riusciti a trovare il generale. L’hanno cercato per tutto il palazzo ma di lui non c’era traccia…le fiamme hanno fatto il resto...forse è morto...dev’essere così...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar tacque. Nel silenzio scorse gli occhi sanguigni di d’Iversay e quelli furibondi di Bouillé.</p><p>Non seppe davvero cosa sperare.</p><p>Che quelli fossero morti, oppure...</p><p> </p><p>“Non sappiamo se il generale sia ancora vivo oppure…” – balbettò Garrat.</p><p>Oppure...</p><p> </p><p>André si passò una mano tra i capelli.</p><p>Basta...</p><p>Ne aveva abbastanza di tutte quelle storie. La rabbia del popolo di Parigi, l’oppressione dei contadini delle campagne francesi, la lotta per rimarcare che tutti gli uomini sono uguali...</p><p>Basta. Nulla faceva più parte di ciò ch’erano <em>loro</em>.</p><p>Lui voleva che lei vivesse, il più possibile, lontano, attraversando giorni di lieve vittoria, perché a quel punto anche ascoltare il suo cuore battere sarebbe stata una vittoria.</p><p>La sola che <em>loro </em>si sarebbero potuti permettere.</p><p> </p><p>“Vivi o morti gliele abbiamo cantate a quei dannati!” – bofonchiò il contadino tirando una manata sulla spalla di Garrat.</p><p>Alain annuì: “Questa gente ha imparato in fretta! Sì...sulle prime non avevano coraggio di fare nulla...ma poi...quelli hanno preso a sparare e noi li abbiamo presi a cannonate!”.</p><p> </p><p>André lo fissò severo.</p><p>Il solito Alain, smargiasso e spaccone.</p><p>Pareva stesse recitando la parte dell’Alain che aveva sfidato le Guardie Svizzere, là, sotto le torri della Bastiglia.</p><p>“Le colubrine...” – biascicò il soldato.</p><p> </p><p>“Quindi eravate voi?” – obiettò lei – “Sai che avete quasi rischiato di ammazzarci! Ne devi fare ancora di strada prima di pensare di comandare dei soldati!”.</p><p>La reprimenda scivolò in un moto di disapprovazione.</p><p>Un respiro più fondo per aspirare la vocale e respirare il nome di lei...</p><p>Alain tentò di replicare…</p><p>Gliel’aveva detto lei di chiamarla per nome, ma, chissà perché, adesso gli pareva non fosse più possibile.</p><p>André era lì, davanti, e il nome di Oscar sulle labbra di un altro uomo...</p><p> </p><p>Alain si morse il labbro e virò velocemente l’affondo: “Comandante! Non avevamo altra scelta! Anche alla Bastiglia era successa la stessa cosa…lo sapete…lo sai…sì…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Emozionante e sorprendente...</p><p>“Monsieur...Alain...che avete detto?” – balbettò Horace Garrat mentre gli altri si guardavano l’un l’altro, occhi sgranati…</p><p>
  <em>Caz...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non siete amanti, non siete amici...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come diavolo devi chiamarla?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alain perché l’avete chiamata comandante? E la Bastiglia? Voi...voi davvero eravate là?! Allora aveva ragione Adeline...” – chiese Garrat tutto d’un fiato – “E davvero questa…questa persona…questa donna...anche lei era là? E’ quella che…”.</p><p>Gli sguardi si puntarono nell’unica direzione possibile...</p><p>Garrat tentò di capire...</p><p>“Allora è vero quello che si dice! Che c’era una donna a comandare i soldati!?”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain non si scompose.</p><p>André intuì ch’era necessario cambiare argomento.</p><p>Non era il caso di esporsi troppo su vicende che ormai appartenevano al passato, né contaminare la loro fuga con indizi tanto compromettenti.</p><p>“Beh…diciamo che eravamo là. Comunque ora non ha importanza quello che è accaduto a Parigi...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain ascolta...” – incalzò lei – “E voi tutti ascoltate...ciò che è accaduto non passerà sotto silenzio. Il vostro...gesto...arriverà a Parigi...”.</p><p>“Alcuni di noi sono stati all’Assemblea...” – obiettò un paesano che pareva conoscere più di altri lettere e leggi.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sorrise...</p><p>Era difficile spiegare ch’erano stati proprio quelli dell’assemblea a stabilire che i contadini dovevano restare al loro posto e che le rivolte di agosto erano state soffocate nel sangue proprio per ordine dei deputati. Non tutti forse ma...</p><p> </p><p>Tirò un respiro più fondo...</p><p>“Bene...allora chiedete a chi è già stato all’Assemblea di parlare con il deputato che è stato eletto come rappresentante di questa regione...all’Assemblea Nazionale intendo...”.</p><p>Alain sgranò gli occhi.</p><p>“Cosa…il deputato di questa regione? E cosa…”.</p><p>“Lui sarà sicuramente al corrente della situazione. Se sarà avvertito della rivolta e dei motivi che vi hanno spinto a ribellarvi al generale potrebbe far presente la questione all’Assemblea Nazionale...”.</p><p>“Lo faremo...” – balbettarono gli altri.</p><p> </p><p>“Non basterà!” – sibilò lei a voce bassa.</p><p>Anche Alain si sorprese che non capiva...</p><p>“Il deputato potrà far pressione sull’Assemblea...ma l’Assemblea non ha alcun potere sul re e il re non potrà mai incriminare un generale che si fosse macchiato dei crimini che voi lamentate!”.</p><p>“Ci ha oppresso fino all’inverosimile!” – sbottò uno degli assalitori – “Ha ucciso...i suoi uomini hanno ammazzato due giovani...e sono solo gli ultimi...l’anno scorso...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Basta Frebert!” – gridò Garrat parandosi davanti all’altro.</p><p>“Basta un accidente! L’anno scorso...tua figlia...lo sai quello che è accaduto! E lei non l’abbiamo nemmeno trovata...quindi...” – l’uomo si piantò davanti ad Oscar – “Vorreste dire che nonostante quello che è accaduto noi non avremmo dovuto ribellarci e adesso che l’abbiamo fatto dobbiamo temere una repressione? Che nessuno ci proteggerà e che...anzi...dobbiamo temere la razione del re?”.</p><p> </p><p>Il silenzio del contraddittore valse più di mille spiegazioni. Oscar tacque, che sì, era così e...</p><p>“Che dite?!” – balbettò Garrat impaurito che la visione pareva davvero assurda e sconvolgente.</p><p> </p><p>“C’è una persona che potrebbe aiutarvi...” – riprese Oscar.</p><p>“Chi...”.</p><p> </p><p>Fece appello a tutto il proprio sangue freddo. Mai avrebbe immaginato di ritrovare nel proprio passato un appiglio che le avrebbe consentito di proteggere quella gente dalla tragedia che si sarebbe abbattuta se...</p><p>“La Contessa de Brionne...”.</p><p>André sussultò. Il passo era davvero ardito e severo.</p><p>“La nostra contessa?” – chiese Garrat dubbioso.</p><p>“Madame Brionne è sempre stata molto attenta alle vicende dei suoi possedimenti...”.</p><p>“Oscar ma...”.</p><p>André si fece avanti, dovette farlo, che la storia la conosceva anche lui.</p><p>Oscar non si smentiva...</p><p>Mai.</p><p> </p><p>La Contessa Brionne era stato personaggio molto potente a corte, ma per svariate congiunture s’era ritrovata spesso avversaria della regina e dell’entourage della sovrana. Chiedere l’intervento della contessa, in quel momento, equivaleva a recidere per sempre il legame di fedeltà che legava Oscar alla sua regina.</p><p>“Se le chiederete d’intercedere e di proteggervi...so che la contessa non ha mai avuto in simpatia il generale...oltretutto...”.</p><p>La figura di d’Iversay rimase nell’ombra. Certi particolari erano davvero disgustosi da sbattere in faccia.</p><p> </p><p>“State dicendo che per liberarci dell’oppressione di un nobile dovremmo chiedere ad un’aristocratica di aiutarci?”.</p><p>La chiosa sprezzante non scalfì gl’intenti.</p><p>“Sì se questo servirà a salvare i vostri figli e le vostre mogli dalla repressione!” – concluse lei, fredda.</p><p>A dire…</p><p>
  <em>Volete vivere?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora scendete a compromessi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il tono della voce s’alzò, netto, lo sguardo si scurì.</p><p>André comprendeva, solo lui, lo strazio che squarciava l’animo.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar era stanca di vedere la gente ammazzata ed ammazzarsi ed ammazzare. Quindi, adesso, si poteva persino scendere a compromessi con il diavolo pur di non assistere più ad un’altra tragedia.</p><p>“Noi...”.</p><p>I tre avanzarono, Garrat rimase un poco indietro.</p><p> </p><p>“Signori, le scelte si pagano. Se volete continuare a vivere spetta a voi decidere...il deputato potrà aiutarvi ma l’intercessione della contessa vi metterà al riparo da altre vendette...”.</p><p>Il mormorio si sollevò sprezzante e cupo...</p><p> </p><p>Alain non se l’aspettava.</p><p>Chiedere l’aiuto dei nobili non rientrava propriamente nella sua visione dell’evoluzione della storia.</p><p>Gli pareva al contrario che quello sarebbe stato un passo indietro.</p><p>Ribellarsi per poi tornare a farsi proteggere da un’aristocratica...</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si contrasse e André intravide un cedimento.</p><p>“Credo...sia necessario riflettere sul da farsi...” – esordì tentando di catturare l’attenzione di Garrat.</p><p>“Monsieur...certo...avete ragione. Dobbiamo parlare...tra di noi...”.</p><p>“E’ giusto...in fin dei conti noi siamo stranieri...e la decisione spetta a voi...” – concluse André rammaricato.</p><p> </p><p>Garrat allargò le braccia annuendo. Si volse verso Alain e poi verso André.</p><p>Mancava un tassello alla storia e Alain comprese che il tempo della sua recita era concluso.</p><p>Quel frammento doveva tornare al suo posto. Lui, doveva tornare al suo posto.</p><p>Si diresse verso la porta.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...Alain? Ve ne andate anche voi?” – domandò Garrat sorpreso.</p><p>“Sì...il mio compito è terminato!”.</p><p>“Il vostro...compito?” – domandò Garrat sorpreso.</p><p>Poi guardò verso André che invece era immobile, non respirava nemmeno, lo sguardo severo.</p><p>Lui era lì, non accennava a muoversi.</p><p> </p><p>Il tassello tornava a comporre la visione d’insieme…</p><p>“Credevo doveste parlare...” – balbettò l’oste rivoltò ad Alain. L’uomo s’aspettava che la separazione sarebbe avvenuta secondo un determinato schema, ma no, quello schema era saltato, proprio davanti agli occhi e André accennò solo al consenso generico.</p><p> </p><p>“No…” – sussurrò Alain, distrutto – “Non devo dire altro…”.</p><p>André annuì, in silenzio. Voleva proprio vedere che avrebbe fatto l’altro, il compagno d’armi, quello che l’aveva sfottuto per mesi, quello che gliel’aveva detto e ripetuto in tutti i modi che ad amare una donna nobile, quella donna, si sarebbe finiti nei guai.</p><p>Sì, adesso c’era davvero finito nei guai, Alain, perché quello che André aveva saputo, quello che gli era stato raccontato, la storia dei fidanzati, amanti o chi diavolo fossero stati Alain ed Oscar, non poteva essere solo una messinscena.</p><p> </p><p>Alain poteva aver ingannato quella gente, ma non André. André no...</p><p>La rabbia era al culmine e paradossalmente, invece d’esplodere, covava dentro, giù, nelle viscere dell’ignoranza e nel disprezzo generato dal dubbio.</p><p> </p><p>Alain fece un leggero cenno con la testa, una sorta di saluto, come usava un tempo.</p><p>Il saluto al proprio comandante che lei era tornata ad essere solo quello, il suo comandante.</p><p>Garrat si stupì...</p><p>“Ma voi...” – guardò in direzione della donna che s’era voltata e poi del prigioniero e... – “Ma...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...” – riprese Alain – “E’ meglio uscire...”.</p><p>“Ma voi...la vostra...fidanzata...”.</p><p>Ecco, ci voleva la candida ingenuità d’un bifolco di campagna per scoperchiare il paiolo dove ribolliva la strana mescola di ruoli e d’intenti e di gesti che s’erano così bene addensati d’aver perso ciascuno la propria identità e la propria ragione.</p><p> </p><p>André non si mosse, inghiottì la parola che non era più solo una parola. Il guizzo di stringere i pugni per ammansire la rabbia.</p><p>Non aveva tempo, in quel momento, di lasciarsi prendere dagl’isterismi...</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio...</p><p>Oscar ascoltò i passi allontanarsi, mentre l’aria tiepida scivolava sul viso, sulla pelle.</p><p>Il chiarore del giorno era inciso da nuvole scure, veloci, che si rincorrevano alte, oscurando la luce.</p><p>Così come il sollievo d’essersi ritrovati strideva con la contrazione dei sensi stanchi.</p><p> </p><p>Anche lei l’aveva ascoltato l’incauto affondo dell’oste. Doveva delle spiegazioni, era giusto fosse lei ad esporle. Ma le ultime parole di Alain risuonavano nella testa...</p><p>Poteva l’amore di un uomo, corrisposto o meno che fosse, oscurare l’amore di un altro uomo, quello che s’era rincorso da tutta una vita e che adesso bruciava dentro, ma al tempo stesso pungeva, perché quell’amore sarebbe stato destinato a morire assieme a lei?</p><p> </p><p>“Come stai?”.</p><p>Finalmente la voce parve scivolare nel timbro conosciuto, caldo e profondo.</p><p>“Meglio...e quelle persone?”.</p><p>“Adeline...sta...meglio...ha alcune bruciature sulle gambe...se starà tranquilla guarirà...”.</p><p> </p><p>“E sua figlia?”.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p> </p><p>Il sangue ribolliva. In un istante si gelò.</p><p>Anche lei s’era resa conto che quei giorni erano stati vissuti intensamente da parte di tutt’e due. Gl’indiretti accenni alle vicende del fantomatico fidanzato della giovane figlia della governante riportavano una visione soffocante.</p><p>“Anche lei...sta bene...”.</p><p> </p><p>“La <em>tua</em> fidanzata!” – obiettò lei a voce bassa.</p><p>“No...”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo.</p><p>L’esordio si dipanò apparentemente neutro.</p><p> </p><p>“Non trovi avventato aver consigliato a questa gente d’affidarsi di nuovo ad un nobile per difendersi dai nobili?” – contestò André.</p><p>Oscar annuì.</p><p>“Certo che è avventato! E assurdo! Ma se questa gente pensa di farcela solo con le proprie forze...temo che sarà come svegliarsi da un bel sogno. Lo sai anche tu che accadeva a Versailles quando arrivavano notizie di una qualche ribellione...e dopo quello che è accaduto a Parigi...”.</p><p>“L’Assemblea vigilerà...” – spiegò lui. Ci credeva che quel consesso avrebbe portato del bene alla Francia.</p><p>Lei meno…</p><p> </p><p>“E tu non trovi illusorio proprio questo?”.</p><p>Le parole graffiarono.</p><p> </p><p>“Che intendi dire? Che l’Assemblea si metterà contro il popolo?”.</p><p>André strinse i pugni. All’apparenza l’evoluzione dei fatti storici e politici pareva procedere di pari passo con la loro storia, quella più intima ed oscura...</p><p>“Vorresti dire che intestardirsi verso un ideale non porta che guai?” – precisò lui un poco ironico.</p><p>Pareva parlasse di sé stesso e lei lo comprese.</p><p> </p><p>“Non è la stessa cosa...non si sceglie di amare...essere liberi dall’oppressione invece...impone più cautela…altrimenti…”.</p><p>“Ti sbagli!” – l’interruppe lui – “E mi spiace vedere che questi giorni hanno cambiato la tua visione delle cose. Come non si sceglie di amare, così non si può scegliere se essere liberi o meno. Si <em>deve</em> essere liberi. Non ci sono scelte di fronte alla libertà e tutto è lecito di fronte alla sua ricerca...non ci sono alternative...”.</p><p>La contrazione del corpo, un brivido leggero.</p><p>La forza dell’assolutezza del pensiero cozzava contro una più cauta pragmaticità.</p><p> </p><p>No, Oscar voleva sapere altro, perché nemmeno lei adesso poteva più scegliere.</p><p>“Che cosa è accaduto?” – proseguì. Nel tono l’intento di sapere cosa fosse accaduto a lui, a lui solo.</p><p>“Sono tornato a Parigi...”.</p><p>“Lo so...Mariel ti ha visto...e ha raccontato che i soldati ti avevano preso...”.</p><p>“Mariel?”.</p><p>“Quella giovane ch’era arrivata alla corte, come tutti noi. Nell’incendio il suo viso è rimasto deturpato...ma il suo bambino è salvo...sai…non ricordo se te lo dissi…ma l’avevo già incontrata…a Versailles…a luglio…era riuscita ad entrare nel parco della reggia. Sua Maestà le consentì d’uscire…”.</p><p>L’incedere delle parole ricacciava nell’abisso.</p><p>“Mi spiace...” – un respiro di commozione – “Non ho saputo più nulla...”.</p><p>“Lo so...comunque, senza saperlo, quella donna, Adeline, e i suoi compagni, mi hanno raccontato tutto di te...”.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase zitto. Non capiva, o forse non voleva comprendere.</p><p>“Sì...del fidanzato della giovane Carmilla...così si chiama la figlia di Adeline, giusto?”.</p><p>Di nuovo quell’appellativo. D’altra parte era così che André s’era salvato, lui stesso s’era adeguato al ruolo.</p><p>Restava da comprendere se e fino a che punto lui s’era davvero calato in quella parte.</p><p> </p><p>“Hanno raccontato di un uomo ch’era stato catturato a Parigi e che il generale Bouillé aveva poi fatto uccidere...ho pensato fossi tu...tutti e due abbiamo immaginato fossi tu…”.</p><p>Di nuovo…</p><p>Tutti e due.</p><p> </p><p>Il plurale colpì: “Non ha più importanza...” – sussurrò lui andando alla finestra.</p><p>Prese a raccontare. Altro.</p><p>Per lui quelli erano stati i giorni della prigionia, erano chiusi nella gola. Il tempo scorreva e...</p><p> </p><p>La stanza piombò nel buio umido dello scroscio di pioggia che rimbombò sul tetto e sulle pareti dell’edificio. Un gesto veloce per chiudere le persiane di legno, che le finestre avevano vetri precari e l’acqua pareva intestardirsi ad entrare ad ogni costo.</p><p>Al buio...</p><p> </p><p>Nemmeno il tempo d’accendere una candela. Non era necessario, che i corpi si conoscevano e...</p><p>Non era necessario guardarsi per parlare e raccontare del futuro.</p><p>“Abbiamo poco tempo...” - esordì André cauto.</p><p>Rimase fermo, accanto alla finestra chiusa che gemeva sotto la tempesta d’acqua e vento. Flebili spifferi d’aria tagliavano il buio.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa vuol dire abbiamo poco tempo?”.</p><p>Lei s’avvicinò ma questo non indusse lui a voltarsi, il viso guardava fuori, anche se non c’era nulla da guardare.</p><p>Un tuono in lontananza spezzò l’incertezza e il racconto prese a snodarsi attraverso gli eventi salienti: le lenti fabbricate dall’abate chiamato dal Generale Jarjayes, l’incertezza sul destino della figlia del generale, il dubbio che l’intercessione dei sovrani non sarebbe stata sufficiente a salvarla.</p><p> </p><p>Il Generale Jarjayes non smentiva la sua perspicacia. C’era solo da sperare che nessuno l’avesse informato del rogo della corte, inducendolo a credere che lei fosse morta lì e quindi non avesse più alcun senso...</p><p>
  <em>Lasciare la Francia….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andare in Italia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Donare al proprio servo la casa nella quale sarebbero andati ad abitare...    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lontano, quanto fosse stato loro possibile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per sopravvivere e forse per...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“In Italia?” – l’interruppe lei stupita.</p><p>“Sono rimasto sorpreso anch’io...non sapevo che la tua famiglia avesse delle terre laggiù...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rammentò il racconto al delfino di Francia.</p><p>Ricordava poco del proprio viaggio ma sì, lei c’era già stata in Italia, solo che era piccola...</p><p>La proposta si rivelava in tutta la sua sorprendente drammaticità.</p><p>Ora più di prima...</p><p> </p><p>“Tuo padre ha ammesso di non poter intercedere per te...non apertamente. I sovrani hanno assoluta necessità di avere i generali dell’esercito dalla loro parte e a chiunque si metta contro uno degli ufficiali che comandano le truppe destinate a mantenere l’ordine in Francia non può essere concesso di mantenere il rango aristocratico...”.</p><p>“Ho già rinunciato al titolo di contessa...non è questo che mi preoccupa...”.</p><p>Oscar s’ammutolì.</p><p>La proposta era davvero ardita ed incredibilmente convincente.</p><p> </p><p>Come aveva ipotizzato André, il Generale Jarjayes non avrebbe favorito lei, direttamente.</p><p>Non poteva più farlo, anzi. Il generale avrebbe dovuto rinnegare la figlia e le sue gesta ribelli.</p><p>Ma l’avrebbe salvata ugualmente, attraverso un servo quasi sconosciuto, rimettendo il destino della figlia proprio nelle mani di quel servo quasi sconosciuto.</p><p> </p><p>André proseguì, quel tanto ch’era necessario per far comprendere le intenzioni e le mosse del Generale Jarjayes.</p><p>Sì perché adesso sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile opporsi a quella volontà.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole di lei colsero nel segno.</p><p>“Bouillé sa che sono viva...” – sussurrò piano lei – “E noi non sappiamo se Bouillé è morto…”.</p><p>André annuì: “Questo è un problema infatti...”.</p><p>“Mio padre vuole far credere a tutti che io sia morta il quattordici luglio...”.</p><p>“E’ così...”.</p><p>“E se io tornassi...”.</p><p>“Lui verrebbe smentito...” – chiosò lui sull’onda della considerazione di lei – “E non solo il suo piano fallirebbe ma verrebbe accusato di aver favorito la tua fuga...”.</p><p>“Di fatto non ho più scelta...”.</p><p>“Mi dispiace Oscar...ma temo sia così...ma se tu non volessi...partire...”.</p><p> </p><p>La voce s’affievolì perché adesso erano entrati in scena altri protagonisti.</p><p>La scelta di restare in Francia forse adesso sarebbe dipesa da altro che non fosse stato solo l’intento di obbedire al padre e salvarsi.</p><p> </p><p>André si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a compiere quella domanda, perché chiedere che fosse accaduto quando erano lontani era troppo difficile e allora magari girarci attorno, indovinare se ci fosse altro che le impedisse di seguire il piano di fuga del padre.</p><p>Le parole spezzate tra lei e Alain…</p><p> </p><p>“No...perché? Perché non dovrei...” - Oscar si stupì. Non comprendeva l’atteggiamento che gli pareva ambiguo, così diverso dai giorni di Parigi. Un’ombra era calata nello sguardo e sulla coscienza e André...</p><p> </p><p>“Tuo padre invierà una persona...a Chartres. Mi ha spiegato che l’avrebbe fatto dopo circa tre settimane dal nostro incontro. Sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso incontrarsi a Parigi...”.</p><p>Oscar ascoltava, il viso contratto, buio, gli occhi sbarrati.</p><p>Lasciare la Francia, per andare...</p><p>Per andare a morire in Italia.</p><p>“Quindi il tempo sta per compiersi…”.</p><p> </p><p>André annuì. L’avrebbe aiutata a fuggire e poi...</p><p>Lui sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco, solo per vederla morire.</p><p>“Proseguiremo fino al porto di Marsiglia e poi ci imbarcheremo…non c’è molto tempo...le settimane sono ormai trascorse ed è possibile che qualcuno ci stia già attendendo a Chartres...”.</p><p> </p><p>“A cavallo?” – si permise di chiedere lei.</p><p>“Sì...una carrozza darebbe troppo nell’occhio. In fondo siamo abituati a spostarci a cavallo...non seguiremo i tradizionali percorsi delle stazioni di posta. Ci terremo a debita distanza...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar ascoltava e s’immaginava.</p><p>Un istante...</p><p>Maledisse suo padre, in silenzio, per aver ideato quella fuga, così perfetta ed assurda al tempo stesso. André non sarebbe più stato servo ma sarebbe diventato padrone. Così suo padre non le lasciava scelta, sapendo bene che lei non avrebbe mai potuto rifiutare di seguire la strada che avrebbe elevato il servo della famiglia Jarjayes a padrone e proprietario di terre e uomo libero…</p><p>Le terre dove lei sarebbe morta...</p><p>Tra le braccia di André.</p><p> </p><p>Per un istante perse la cognizione di ciò che stava accadendo. La voce di André giungeva lontana. Era buio, la pioggia picchiava sugli scuri e l’aria era satura dell’intenso umore dell’acqua, come fossero davvero in mezzo ad un campo sotto lo scroscio.</p><p>“Spetta a te decidere...”.</p><p>Le parole sortirono l’effetto di un affondo tagliente e senza scampo.</p><p>Le parole spezzarono i pensieri.</p><p> </p><p>Solo tre settimane prima André non glielo avrebbe nemmeno chiesto. Adesso invece le domandava se avrebbe accettato, se avrebbe seguito il piano del padre.</p><p>Rispetto, devozione...</p><p>Non era questo che lei si sarebbe aspettata.</p><p>“André...io...”.</p><p> </p><p>Lui s’avvicinò, nel buio. Lei si ritrovò il corpo davanti al proprio.</p><p>Intuì le spalle, poco più alte delle sue, il torace ampio, i fianchi...</p><p>Le mani di lui s’adagiarono sui fianchi e presero ad accarezzarli, piano, e poi più intensamente, mentre il respiro s’innalzava.</p><p>Inaspettato...</p><p>Nel silenzio, Oscar ascoltò l’incedere intenso, muto e forte del corpo di André, verso il proprio, contro il proprio. I sensi si sollevarono colpiti, incapaci di comprendere...</p><p>Non è così che lei avrebbe inteso decidere cosa fare...</p><p> </p><p>L’indecisione...</p><p>L’istante d’indecisione s’era già insinuato ed espanso dentro le viscere lasciandolo senza parole, senza respiro, senz’appigli.</p><p>La domanda gliel’aveva fatta lui, è vero, ma Andrè non si sarebbe mai aspettato che lei non rispondesse, subito, all’istante, senza esitazione.</p><p>“André...aspetta...”.</p><p> </p><p>Pazzo allora…</p><p>Pazzo, voleva averla lì, senza pensare a cosa poteva essere accaduto tra lei e quel dannato che l’aveva salvata.</p><p>Pazzo, voleva prenderla ed assaggiare il corpo e l’incedere di sé dentro di lei per comprendere se davvero lei fosse stata di un altro, anche solo per salvarsi e non cedere alla pazzia d’essersi persi davvero.</p><p>Pazzo...</p><p>André la spinse indietro contro la parete...</p><p> </p><p>“Non parlare...” – sussurrò affondando la bocca nella piatta e vellutata consistenza del collo.</p><p>I denti e la lingua assaggiarono il lento pulsare del sangue, spingendosi contro la lieve resistenza.</p><p>Impossibile, inaudita...</p><p>Assurda...</p><p>“André...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Non parlare” – ripeté lui più deciso, stringendo i fianchi, il bacino contro di lei, inarcato e pieno, la bocca sulla bocca a togliere la voce, il respiro, il dubbio. A spazzare via il tempo vissuto lontani.</p><p>Voleva tornare ad essere André, il suo André, che lui l’aveva presa ed amata e sentita e non poteva nemmeno immaginare che altri avessero sfiorato le labbra e stretto i fianchi...</p><p>“André! No!” – gridò lei, piano, piantandogli le mani alle spalle e tentando di respingerlo – “Perché...non...è così...”.</p><p> </p><p>Parole frammentate...</p><p>“Cosa c’è?” – chiese lui e nella voce una severità sconosciuta e distante da ciò che era lui.</p><p>Lei non rispose limitandosi a guardarlo, anche se scorgeva a mala pena il viso, scuro, gli occhi opachi, dietro la maschera che aveva indossato nei giorni di pazzia e solitudine.</p><p>“No! Che ti prende?” – insistette lei...</p><p> </p><p>“Ti voglio...” – sussurrò lui, senza arretrare.</p><p>Le mani afferrarono la camicia sui fianchi e la sfilarono dai pantaloni e poi s’insinuarono sotto sulla pelle ed il contatto risvegliò il tremore che s’innalzò. Le dita si strinsero ai lombi scorrendo verso l’alto.</p><p>Voleva affondare dentro di lei e ritrovarla, cosicché lei ritrovasse lui e loro assieme.</p><p>Credeva d’averla persa per sempre ma non perché fosse stata ammazzata...</p><p>Se davvero qualcuno si fosse insinuato...</p><p> </p><p>Pazzo...</p><p>Pareva impazzito.</p><p>Uno spintone più energico e Oscar tornò a percepire l’aria fredda su di sé, che lui s’era fatto indietro.</p><p> </p><p>“Che cosa ti prende?” – chiese senza respiro.</p><p>Domanda idiota...</p><p>Persino lei se ne rese conto.</p><p>“Credevo lo volessi anche tu...siamo stati lontani così tanto tempo...”.</p><p>“Sì...lo so...”.</p><p>“E allora?”.</p><p>Incalzante...</p><p>“André...non...mi sembra di non riconoscerti...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa vorresti dire? Sono sempre io...semmai...io non riesco a riconoscere te!”.</p><p>“Che stai...dicendo? Volevo solo sapere che ti è accaduto? Che cosa hai fatto dopo che quell’uomo ti aveva preso? Non mi hai detto nulla...”.</p><p>“Perché non c’è niente da dire!”.</p><p>“André! Non...”.</p><p> </p><p>Le chiedeva di amarsi lì, adesso, così...</p><p>Lei avrebbe dovuto sentire lo stesso impeto, lo stesso desiderio...</p><p>Lo sentiva, ma gli pareva che nonostante fossero lì, lui fosse chissà dove, e la richiesta fosse dettata semplicemente per appagare i sensi, il desiderio, la carne...</p><p>Andrè...</p><p>No, lui non era così.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole di Alain...</p><p>Si sentì improvvisamente sporca, a desiderare di prendersi così, e basta, senza nemmeno osservarsi un istante, solo un istante.</p><p>Così affondò, a parole, com’era solita fare quando ambiva chiarire la situazione e dare a sé stessa le risposte alle domande, alle sensazioni che s’amplificavano nella testa.</p><p>Una su tutte...</p><p> </p><p>La domanda...</p><p>E la risposta, o meglio, il silenzio che seguì...</p><p>Inesorabile barriera di cui forse lui non era del tutto consapevole.</p><p>“E tu André...cosa pensi di tutto questo?”.</p><p> </p><p>Colpì nel segno.</p><p>Che senso avrebbe avuto chiedergli cosa pensava della proposta di fuggire e lasciare la Francia se lui aveva quasi rischiato la vita per portarla a compimento, rischiando d’essere ammazzato per non tradire né lei né suo padre?</p><p>Anche quella era una domanda superflua ma la risposta lei la voleva, semplicemente per richiamarlo a sé e rivelargli la contraddizione in cui pareva essere scivolato.</p><p>S’intestardì che il tarlo scavava...</p><p>Anche dentro di lei.</p><p> </p><p>Un lieve respiro accompagnò un lamento cinico.</p><p>Andrè non rispose.</p><p>“André!”.</p><p>Oscar si fece più vicino. Anche lei si sarebbe aspettata una risposta immediata, diretta, che, invece, non venne.</p><p>Una risposta….</p><p>La stessa che si era dato per vent’anni.</p><p> </p><p>Due granelli di sabbia...</p><p>Infinitamente piccoli. Sarebbe stato difficile dire che ci fosse uno spazio tra due piccolissimi granelli di sabbia. Eppure esso era lì, voragine immensa, della stessa consistenza dello stupore attonito che scivolò sul viso.</p><p> </p><p>André comprendeva il senso della domanda, retorico e scontato, ed intuiva che dietro ad essa se ne nascondeva un’altra, quella reale, che lei stava cercando di porgli.</p><p> </p><p>Si rese conto improvvisamente di dove si trovasse...</p><p>Lì, nella stessa stanza, lì, lei accanto, poteva toccarla, accarezzarla...</p><p>Poteva averla se avesse insistito un poco.</p><p>Annusava l’odore, quello aperto e lieve della pelle appena accaldata dall’impeto che lui stesso vi aveva impresso sopra, mescolata allo stupore ed alla paura e...</p><p>Che altro?</p><p> </p><p>Era lontano da lei...</p><p>Inabissato nel dubbio che lei fosse stata di un altro.</p><p>Dilaniato dalla certezza, assurdamente contrapposta alla prima, che lei non sarebbe mai stata sua, perché quel viaggio sarebbe stato l’ultimo che avrebbero compiuto assieme.</p><p> </p><p>Si riebbe accorgendosi che quell’abbraccio e quel bacio preteso s’erano macchiati di un desiderio oscuro, falsati dal possesso che incombeva e dilaniava la carne.</p><p>Fu lei a riavvicinarsi intuendo che la sofferenza poteva aver mutato l’intento e la dolcezza dei gesti.</p><p> </p><p>“André cosa ti sta succedendo?”.</p><p>“Non mi sta accadendo nulla...” – si giustificò - “Sono solo molto stanco...sono stati giorni intensi...”.</p><p>Si era scostato, avvicinandosi alla finestra, dandole le spalle.</p><p> </p><p>Cercarlo...</p><p>L’abbracciò lei, allora, cingendogli i fianchi da dietro, appoggiandosi a lui, adagiandosi su di lui.</p><p>Voleva sentirlo.</p><p>Come un tempo.</p><p>Dolcemente intenso…</p><p>Gli occhi su di sé e poi mentre si chiudevano, nel tendersi immenso del corpo che prendeva a soffrire e sollevarsi ed innalzarsi a poco a poco dentro di lei...</p><p>Il roco respiro guidato dalle dita...</p><p>Libero, come era stato fino a quel maledetto giorno.</p><p> </p><p>Non si voltò André, immobile, in ascolto della pioggia che scendeva ora più lieve.</p><p>Era buio nella stanza.</p><p>Appoggiò le sue mani sulle sue e percepì la lieve striatura nel palmo della mano destra.</p><p> </p><p>Tempo vissuto lontano.</p><p>Di esso non riusciva a chiedere nulla.</p><p>Non voleva sapere, intuendo che il segno lieve, inesistente quando s’erano lasciati, doveva appartenere ad un evento, un accidente, che era accaduto quando lui non era con lei.</p><p> </p><p>Prima…</p><p>Prima avrebbe chiesto cosa fosse accaduto.</p><p>Prima avrebbe voluto sapere...</p><p>Ora...</p><p> </p><p>Ecco, non essere più con lei.</p><p>Ecco cosa strideva dentro di sé.</p><p>Il tempo futuro incombeva.</p><p> </p><p>Le strinse le mani.</p><p>Un istante…</p><p> </p><p>Poi lentamente le staccò da sé. Assurdo che un istante prima la volesse e adesso nemmeno riuscisse ad accettare la vicinanza.</p><p>Due granelli di sabbia che il vento avrebbe sospinto l’uno lontano dall’altro.</p><p>Insostenibile...</p><p> </p><p>“Devo...andare...adesso...”.</p><p>Nel silenzio Oscar sentì il corpo allontanarsi.</p><p>Da una vita aveva imparato a non appoggiarsi a nessuno ma adesso...</p><p> </p><p>Rimase salda che forse, sarebbe scivolata giù, a terra...</p><p>“André...”.</p><p>“Perdonami...”.</p><p>Si voltò, quasi girandole intorno, senza sollevare lo sguardo, che l’avrebbe di certo visto il corpo immobile di lei, impietrito, trafitto dal distacco imposto dalla sua stessa incapacità di cedere.</p><p>Non poteva essere stato solo per quello.</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta...André...se è per quello che hai sentito prima...”.</p><p>La coscienza corse all’incauto accenno dell’oste.</p><p>“Lascia stare...quello che è accaduto...ci sarà una spiegazione...”.</p><p>“C’è infatti...”.</p><p>“Mi fido di te...so che c’è senz’altro una spiegazione...ma in questo momento...non ha senso ascoltarla...”.</p><p>“Perché?”.</p><p> </p><p>Pochi passi, gli si parò davanti, gli occhi adattati al buio intravidero lo sguardo.</p><p>“Perché è così e basta!” – concluse lui, la voce severa ed alterata.</p><p>Distolse lo sguardo e Oscar si sentì attraversata dalla frustata spietata dell’assenza, quella che deriva dalla presenza che si dissolve e scompare, nonostante i corpi si tocchino, si guardino e si percepiscano.</p><p> </p><p>Se lo desiderava sarebbero partiti.</p><p>Lui l’avrebbe portata via da lì come aveva promesso a suo padre.</p><p>Oscar ascoltò le parole, replicate di nuovo, come una nenia, visione d’una sorta di piano militare freddamente pianificato per la buona riuscita.</p><p> </p><p>Il dolore spezza…</p><p>L’assenza frantuma…</p><p>Perdersi…</p><p> </p><p>Dovette sedersi sul letto, lo sguardo sbarrato a fissare il nulla.</p><p>Il vuoto dentro di sé, infinito, ancora più profondo di quando l’aveva creduto morto.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva pensato allora non potesse esistere tormento peggiore. Invece sì, ora sì.</p><p>Poteva esistere un dolore ancora più grande, perché lui era vivo ma era lontano, da lei, dal cuore, dall’anima e lei lo sapeva perché.</p><p>Era lei, lei stessa a tenerlo lontano.</p><p>Non sapeva come tornare a quell’anima e richiamarla a sé, a loro.</p><p>Un pensiero soltanto, uno fra tutti.</p><p>
  <em>Cosa gli è accaduto… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Era uscito...</p><p>Dio, nemmeno il respiro di averla addosso.</p><p>Era uscito, così a fondo era caduta l’anima, che André era stato costretto ad uscire e l’aveva lasciata sola.</p><p>Non era mai accaduto. Non capiva…          </p><p> </p><p>Soffrire al punto d’ascoltare la perdita come lama che lacera la carne e poi la divora e poi la risputa fuori che la carne è viva e pulsa e soffoca...</p><p>Morire, l’aveva desiderato, che nulla nella sua vita aveva avuto più senso.</p><p> </p><p>Poi il destino s’era messo in mezzo, beffardo, concedendo loro di ritrovarsi.</p><p>Era accaduto spesso nel passato.</p><p>Troppe volte aveva temuto di perderla e nonostante la paura aveva raccolto le forze, aveva fatto appello alla ragione e al cuore e ai sensi per tornare a lei.</p><p>Sempre…</p><p> </p><p>Ecco, adesso gli pareva di non saperlo più fare.</p><p>Ritrovarsi incapace di accordare il proprio respiro a quello di lei.</p><p>Non riusciva a comprenderne il motivo.</p><p>O forse…</p><p>Forse il motivo era semplice.</p><p> </p><p>Perderla era stato devastante.</p><p>E ora l’idea, la sola idea che ciò sarebbe accaduto di nuovo, era penetrata nell’anima, in ogni più remoto anfratto della coscienza, in ogni più piccola fibra del corpo.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuno era responsabile...</p><p>Né lei della sua malattia, né lui della paura di perderla.</p><p>A Parigi, sì, a Parigi aveva immaginato che lei sarebbe guarita. L’avrebbe portata via, un paese nuovo, diverso, una vita nuova, e forse...</p><p>Lei sarebbe vissuta.</p><p>Ci credeva anche adesso. Non desiderava che questo.</p><p>Convinzione granitica, tanto quanto smarrito aleggiava lo spettro dell’assenza, della perdita, dell’idea che nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe potuto accadere.</p><p>L’idea s’era ammantata della consistenza della realtà, reale, tranciante, che nulla di tutto ciò che aveva sperato si sarebbe realizzato.</p><p> </p><p>La luce tiepida dell’autunno prossimo aveva preso ad insinuarsi, tiepida, sui muri sbrecciati che chiudevano il cortiletto raccolto, odoroso di rose, tremule d’acqua, un poco sfatte, che aveva appena smesso di piovere.</p><p>Petali gialli carnosi e lievi sgocciolavano brillanti…</p><p>E poi l’intenso fremere del sentore di lavanda raccolta a piccoli fasci, poco più in là, in attesa d’essere sgranata.</p><p>La pioggia lava ed eleva, purifica ed assolve, rivelando l’essenza delle cose.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo s’avvide solo dopo, che André si sedette su quella specie di pietra ruvida e pososa che fungeva da sedile, che non era solo. Un moto di stizza accompagnò la visione dell’amico.</p><p>Alain era lì, poco più in là, intento ad osservare il nulla, cupo, colmo del dubbio che le parole dell’oste avessero rivelato l’incoscienza dei giorni trascorsi lontani.</p><p>Lo colse anche lui l’impercettibile rimprovero che aleggiava sulla faccia di André e così si fece avanti, che tanto lo sapeva che l’altro, persona non loquace, non si sarebbe mai avventurato nei meandri di quel tempo che gli era quasi del tutto sconosciuto.</p><p> </p><p>“Pensavo fossi con lei...”.</p><p>Esordio neutro e cauto, anche se il rimprovero s’insinuava.</p><p>Non aveva senso ritrovare André lì, da solo, che solo la sera prima si erano creduti perduti per sempre, trafitti dal pensiero l’uno della morte dell’altra.</p><p>E ora lui era lì, fuori, da solo, lontano da lei.</p><p>Non erano insieme.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro non rispose, immerso nella visione di sé e di lei...</p><p>Di lei e di Alain.</p><p>Per assurdo la seconda ebbe pregio di scalzare la prima.</p><p> </p><p>Il sentore dei fiori s’impose potente, a dilatare i sensi ed acuire la rabbia, visibile ed immediato e subdolo, che la gelosia conforta nella sua crudezza, perché simula l’istinto dell’amore, del possesso, alleviando per qualche istante la desolazione della perdita assoluta.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Che c’è? Sei...strano...” - era abituato Alain a cavar fuori le parole dalla bocca dell’altro e gli pungeva la visione di sé, senza di lei. Così, inconsciamente, s’era ritrovato a volerlo provocare l’altro, a tutti i costi.</p><p>Forse solo per protrarre ancora per un poco l’idea che lei avrebbe potuto essere sua, così, solo nella mente, solo per quell’istante ancora che lo separava dalla resa dei conti con l’altro.</p><p>Rimandare non avrebbe avuto senso.</p><p>Il dubbio che lei avesse già raccontato tutto…</p><p>Ossia niente…</p><p> </p><p>André continuò a restare in silenzio, tanto che Alain dovette pararsi davanti.</p><p>“Mi hai sentito?”.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>“André!”.</p><p> </p><p>No, lei non aveva detto un accidente di niente perché sennò André non se ne sarebbe stato lì…</p><p>“Dovresti conoscermi!” – sibilò a voce bassa l’altro.</p><p>“Io…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>L’alito di vento sciacquò i fiori, il chiarore morbido delle corolle s’agitò…</p><p>“Io sì!” – s’intestardì Alain che non voleva fare il primo passo ma fremeva – “Che ti succede?”.</p><p>“Forse dovrei essere io a chiederti che diavolo è accaduto?!”.</p><p>Non aveva senso mentire o far finta di nulla.</p><p> </p><p>“Sì, ho capito...parli delle parole di Garrat...se vuoi proprio saperlo...”.</p><p>“Non mi riferisco solo a quello che ha detto l’oste quando eravamo presenti. Lui mi ha raccontato <em>altro</em>...”.</p><p>“Altro?”.</p><p> </p><p>La voce si contrasse, Alain rammentò la pazzia d’averla abbracciata e baciata proprio davanti all’ignaro locandiere, preso dalla smania che non aveva pace e che lui aveva deciso d’acquietare così.</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>L’imprecazione non sfuggì.</p><p>“Ecco...direi che hai colto nel segno...” – punse André cinico.</p><p> </p><p>“Siamo riusciti ad uscire dalla corte...per un soffio...” – riprese Alain.</p><p>“Lo immagino...e poi?”.</p><p>Li voleva tutti quei passaggi, André, ma non lo guardava Alain.</p><p>Voleva il tempo ch’era trascorso lontano la lei, immaginandosi come lei dovesse essere vissuta.</p><p>“Siamo rimasti fuori Parigi, per qualche giorno. Lei...non stava bene...”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>“Non ha smesso di pensare a te un solo istante...” – rimarcò Alain accorgendosi immediatamente dell’errore nascosto in una constatazione inutile. Neppure degna del soldataccio impietoso e rude qual era sempre stato Alain.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo rimase lividamente assente, che André ci credeva al racconto. Il punto, forse Alain non l’aveva compreso, non era quello.</p><p>André continuò a limitarsi ad ascoltare.</p><p> </p><p>“Ho faticato a tenerla lontano da Parigi…non sapevamo se tu eri già tornato e lei...lei invece…voleva rientrare…in città! Là…dove per poco non c’ammazzavano tutti! L’ho convinta ad aspettare solo ragionando…non trovandoci ti saresti rifugiato da Bernard e li saremmo tornati a cercarti. Questo era ciò che avremmo fatto…ma lei stava...male...”.</p><p>L’accenno alla malattia poteva essere reale ma ancora…</p><p> </p><p>André si contrasse, un respiro fondo accompagnò le parole di Alain, e quello comprese che le parole interessavano relativamente l’amico.</p><p>Decise d’affondare: “Mi sono preso cura di lei...e poi...la conosci meglio di me...”.</p><p>Ancora silenzio: “Un giorno ha deciso di andarsene e così è stato. Mi ha...caz...”.</p><p>“Che cosa ha fatto?”.</p><p>“Mi ha legato al...letto!”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain fissò André. Come a dirgli solo con gli occhi che le parole avevano un senso, sì, ce l’avevano perché si parlava di lei.</p><p>“Che stai dicendo...che...”.</p><p>“Sì...cazzo...m’ha legato al letto...”.</p><p>“Avrà avuto le sue regioni!”.</p><p>“Porc...André! La conosci meglio di me! Sai che lei è più che testarda!”.</p><p>“Lo so...”.</p><p>“M’ha ripagato con la stessa moneta!”.</p><p>Avrebbe potuto tacere Alain ma Alain si rammentò d’esser stato proprio lui ad usare quella minaccia per indurla a star ferma, a liberarsi della febbre e della smania di tornare a Parigi. Era stato meglio correre il rischio di ferire l’amico piuttosto che il rischio di perdere lei.</p><p> </p><p>O forse, più banalmente, voleva solo togliersi di dosso quel peso…</p><p>Non voleva sfidare André, quello no…</p><p> </p><p>Ancora silenzio, gli occhi piantati addosso che si stava arrivando al punto.</p><p> </p><p>Alain prese ad innervosirsi.</p><p>“Ho fatto lo stesso…inutile girarci attorno!”.</p><p>Un tremito: “Tu l’avresti...”.</p><p>Il corpo s’irrigidì davvero. Era ancora seduto André ma non riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo dell’altro.</p><p>La mente correva alla scena...</p><p> </p><p>“Mi ci ha costretto lei! Voleva tornare a Parigi e aveva la febbre e tu al mio posto avresti fatto lo stesso!”.</p><p>Il racconto a tratti pareva scadere nella commedia dell’arte, sottilmente cinica.</p><p>Non così la faccia di André che deponeva per altro.</p><p>
  <em>Lascialo decidere a me ciò che avrei fatto!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Che cosa è accaduto!?” – ringhiò André severo, di nuovo.</p><p>La domanda presupponeva l’inconsistenza delle giustificazioni appena spese dall’amico.</p><p>“Te l’ho detto...io...”:</p><p>“Alain!”.</p><p>“Oscar voleva tornare a Parigi e ci è tornata!” – gracchiò Alain che stava prendendo ad alterarsi.</p><p>Non era mai accaduto d’esser lui a doversi giustificare d’un gesto, ammise con sé stesso che non ne era capace e che la cosa lo disturbava parecchio.</p><p>“Non ho fatto in tempo a raggiungerla e quando ho incontrato Bernard lui mi ha detto che lei era già ripartita per Limours. Non comprendevo perché proprio Limours ma l’ho seguita e l’ho ritrovata proprio fuori dalla casa di Bouillé, la sera successiva…lei era sconvolta...”.</p><p> </p><p>I racconti si riannodarono uniti dal filo invisibile che legava le sorti.</p><p>“Ero quasi a Parigi quando ho visto la colonna di fumo...” – proseguì André – “La corte era già in fiamme. Vi ho cercato e quando ho visto i soldati ho tentato di nascondermi ma loro…Bouillè mi ha riconosciuto. Mi aveva visto tante volte assieme a lei...non più tardi quando tu e gli altri vi eravate rifiutati di entrare nella sala dell’Assemblea. Eravamo tutti a Versailles, ricordi?”.</p><p>Alain annuì. Giorni perduti che gremivano la mente.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi ha preso...e mi ha portato a Limours e qui mi ha detto che lei era morta nel rogo, ch’era riuscito ad ammazzarla e…Oscar conosceva le abitudini del Generale Bouillé…avrà deciso di scommettere... e così si è diretta qui...”.</p><p>“E quando ha incontrato Bouillé lui le ha detto la stessa cosa di te...”.</p><p>“Quindi come vedi so che cosa ha provato. Cosa avete provato…tutti e due…so come dev’essere vissuta in quei momenti e questo vale anche per te…così ti chiedo, di nuovo, che cosa è accaduto?”.</p><p>“Dannazione André...che intendi dire? Te l’ho detto che cosa è accaduto!”.</p><p> </p><p>André si alzò, finalmente, portandosi davanti all’altro.</p><p>“Alain, lei era morta per me. Era morta e ho creduto a quella visione e per giorni e giorni sono rimasto senza capire nulla. Non aveva più senso per me la vita...”.</p><p>Indiretto fu l’affondo.</p><p>Se così lui era vissuto, cosa era accaduto a lei che si era trovata nella stessa condizione? L’abisso, come si era colmato?</p><p> </p><p>“Voglio sapere che cosa ha detto lei e che cosa diavolo hai fatto tu? Assieme a lei...”.</p><p>L’aveva detto.</p><p>Aveva messo assieme i pezzi…</p><p> </p><p>“Credi che per lei sia stato diverso?” – sibilò Alain – “Era in uno stato pietoso! E’ stato straziante. Non si reggeva in piedi...è riuscita a dirmi che il generale le aveva rivelato che tu eri morto...che i suoi uomini ti avevano ammazzato...anch’io ero sconvolto e non ho potuto fare altro che portarla via da lì. Ci siamo nascosti a Limours. Non sarebbe riuscita a fare un passo...”.</p><p>“Che hai raccontato a questa gente Alain? Che hai fatto?” – la voce aveva preso ad alterarsi.</p><p>Più Alain si ritraeva e più André affondava, prima o poi avrebbe colto nel giusto.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si contrasse. La rabbia si sollevò per riflettersi in un moto cinico delle labbra.</p><p>“Allora è questo che ti rode!” – sibilò sprezzante – “Che io abbia tirato fuori la storia degli amanti...con questa gente!?”</p><p>André rimase zitto.</p><p>Nel silenzio, l’indiretto disprezzo per la ricostruzione così semplicista, che lui non ci credeva proprio che quella tirata fuori da Alain fosse <em>solo una storia</em>.</p><p>Al più una copertura…</p><p>Accettabile…</p><p>Ma…</p><p> </p><p>“Sii più chiaro Alain e soprattutto più onesto! Non te ne faccio una colpa per aver escogitato una simile storia...il punto non è questo e tu lo sai bene. Voglio sapere che cosa c’è dietro...”.</p><p>“Non c’è nulla!” – gracchiò l’altro che si osservava sempre più scoperto.</p><p>“L’oste mi ha detto che tu...”.</p><p> </p><p>“L’ho baciata!” – lo prevenne Alain – “Sì! Se vuoi che te lo confermi, sì! L’ho baciata! E ci ho pure dormito assieme...e sono stato io a cambiarle la fasciatura...e anche la camicia se proprio lo vuoi sapere! E questo è tutto! E non è accaduto null’altro di quello che potresti immaginare!”.</p><p>Le parole s’arrestarono...</p><p>Le immagini si sollevarono nella testa del soldato mentre rammentava la consistenza turgida del seno, appena sfiorato, là, nella bettola poco fuori Parigi, dove s’erano nascosti subito dopo essere scampati all’incendio della corte.</p><p>Muto, il corpo di Alain parlava e raccontava, in silenzio, come l’incedere delle dita a sfiorare il ventre e i muscoli delle gambe, lei, messa all’angolo, forzatamente obbligata a lasciarsi proteggere, si fosse rivelato fatale, e l’avesse piegato al punto da aver pensato che lei avrebbe anche potuto essere sua, che lei avrebbe potuto amarlo, che lui l’amava già.</p><p> </p><p>Alain non sapeva individuare il momento esatto in cui il pensiero dannato s’era fatto strada nella testa.</p><p>Ma la colpa di amare la donna di un amico non viene meno solo perché si crede che quell’amico non ci sia più. Col tempo forse…</p><p>Questo rivelavano gli occhi di André.</p><p>Non si sceglie di amare, eppure...</p><p> </p><p>André glielo disse ad Alain, attraverso lo sguardo, scuro, livido, sprezzante.</p><p>Non si sceglie di amare...</p><p>Ma nel momento in cui ci si rende conto di amare, allora, proprio allora i gesti devono imbrigliarsi, contrarsi.</p><p>Così lui era vissuto. Da una vita.</p><p>Non conosceva altri modi di amare André...</p><p> </p><p>Le parole di Alain rivelavano altro.</p><p>“E…se non sono indiscreto…che avrei dovuto immaginare?!” – chiosò André cinico.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè s’immaginò altro…</p><p>S’immagino che Alain avrebbe voluto afferrarlo quell’amore e prenderselo, così, punto e basta.</p><p>Alain l’aveva baciata, abbracciata...</p><p>S’era preso il suo corpo abbandonato al sonno, all’incertezza del destino, al dolore della malattia, alla disperazione della perdita.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo implose…</p><p>Dio...</p><p>Alain era riuscito ad amarla così.</p><p>Che ad André invece pareva non riuscirci più.</p><p> </p><p>Un istante, il pensiero chiaro e pungente...</p><p>Un istante, il pensiero venne spazzato via, mentre alcune rose, a poco a poco riscaldate dal tepore dell’aria, scrollarono l’acqua, si sollevarono, la corolla trafitta dai raggi del sole, aperta ancora di più, alla lussureggiante fioritura. L’acqua scivolò a terra in uno scintillio arioso.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase muto a fissare l’altro. Inconscio consenso a continuare.</p><p>“L’ho baciata quando…” – Alain riprese, il tono netto – “E’ accaduto poco dopo che avevamo trovato riparo a Limours. Lei stava male e quando sono rientrato in camera l’ho vista mentre stringeva la lama della spada nella mano destra. La mano era stretta sulla lama…e il palmo sanguinava...ho cercato di farle aprire la mano...non potevo strapparle via la spada. Le avrei tranciato le dita! Lo capisci questo?”.</p><p>Nel silenzio il racconto reggeva.</p><p>Era così. C’era una spiegazione. Con lei c’era sempre una spiegazione più che plausibile.</p><p>Il punto, di nuovo, non era quello.</p><p> </p><p>“Lei non sentiva nemmeno quello che stavo dicendo. Le ho chiesto di lasciare la lama...si è convinta...era come se non volesse più vivere…”.</p><p> </p><p>André chiuse gli occhi. Per lui era stato lo stesso.</p><p>“Mi sono arrabbiato perché non volevo credere che lei potesse arrivare a tanto, dopo che avevamo rischiato la vita per salvarci…e…e allora…”.</p><p>“E allora?”.</p><p>“E allora l’ho baciata!”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli escamotages, le menzogne, i sotterfugi per nascondersi e continuare a vivere, quelli non erano così importanti. Il punto era cosa, ciascuno di loro, ci avesse messo dietro le parole, gli sguardi, i gesti furtivamente rubati alla pelle dell’altro...</p><p>Consapevoli o meno di amarsi.</p><p>No...</p><p> </p><p>André negò con la testa. Non funzionava così.</p><p>I pugni si chiusero e i muscoli si contrasse.</p><p>Un solo passo per avvicinarsi e caricare il destro e affondare nella faccia dell’altro che – André se lo disse – avrebbe avuto riflessi abbastanza lesti da schivare il colpo.</p><p>Non lo fece.</p><p>Che idiota!</p><p>Nemmeno il fegato di provare a difendersi.</p><p>Così ammetteva tutto, spudoratamente al punto da lasciarsi atterrare come un pivello colto con le mani nel sacco.</p><p>Che altro era accaduto...</p><p> </p><p>“Dannazione Alain!” – il timbro esplose – “L’oste mi ha detto che c’era anche lui quando vi siete baciati! Quindi...quindi non era la prima volta che accadeva. Quante volte? Quante volte ti sei detto che volevi solo proteggerla e invece ti sei approfittato di lei? Dannato bastardo...quante volte??”.</p><p>Gridò André, in piedi, la faccia piantata sull’altro ch’era finito contro il muretto e ora stava immobile, ripiegato sul fianco sinistro a passarsi una mano sulla bocca.</p><p>Il filo di sangue imbrattava il palmo.</p><p>Alain non rispose.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché le hai chiesto di non dire nulla?” – contestò Andrè senza girarci attorno.</p><p>Alain sgranò lo sguardo...</p><p>Non comprendeva...</p><p>“Vi ho sentito parlare, nemmeno un’ora fa...le hai detto che non era necessario dirmi niente. Le hai chiesto di mentite...mentire su cosa? Cosa <em>non</em> dovrei sapere?”.</p><p>L’altro si rialzò, rimettendosi in posizione eretta…</p><p>Si staccò dal muro, senza alzare la guardia…</p><p> </p><p>“Guarda che non m’incanti! So che sei capace difenderti e anche molto meglio di me! Arrenderti e lasciare che ti prenda a pugni in faccia non servirà a far stare meglio me, né a lavarti la coscienza! E nemmeno a farmi credere d’averlo fatto per lei…”.</p><p>Era furioso André…</p><p> </p><p>Passi lievi costrinsero entrambi ad ammutolirsi e a voltarsi. Oscar era sulla porta che dava nel cortiletto e li osservava, entrambi.</p><p>Una resa dei conti, a quanto intuiva.</p><p>“André! Basta!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo s’impose alla rabbia contratta che scivolava tra i due.</p><p>André in piedi, i pugni alzati e chiusi in segno di combattimento, e l’altro davanti a lui, sguardo scuro, occhi che scrutavano la scena.</p><p> </p><p>“Non credi che avrei il diritto di sapere?” – chiosò André sarcastico. La domanda era rivolta a lei…</p><p>Tagliò il tono…</p><p>I muscoli tremavano un poco, che la verità appena intravista, avrebbe potuto essere ben peggiore di quello che lui s’immaginava.</p><p> </p><p>“Non c’è altro...” – sibilò Alain.</p><p>“Alain...bada...non mi piace essere preso in giro...”.</p><p>“André...” – tentò di richiamarlo lei.</p><p> </p><p>“Comandante...è giusto che sia io a parlare...voi non c’entrate...” – s’intromise di nuovo Alain.</p><p>André era lì, li ascoltava. Quei due avevano ripreso a parlare del tempo vissuto assieme, sottratto a lui, ai suoi sensi, alla sua cognizione.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si rassettò la camicia impolverata.</p><p>“Sai bene che non c’è molto da sapere su come vanno queste cose…” – esordì Alain.</p><p>Il tono era severo questa volta.</p><p>Alain ammise dentro di sé che aveva sempre avuto ragione lei. Era necessario ammettere un fatto per poi poterlo negare – “Lo sai tu meglio di me...”.</p><p>“Alain...”.</p><p>“Amare in silenzio...come tu hai fatto da una vita...” – annuì Alain.</p><p>André si zittì.</p><p>Per assurdo la verità faceva male tanto quanto una menzogna.</p><p>La verità feriva in altro modo.</p><p> </p><p>“Io non sono come te...” – sibilò Alain e nell’affermazione il sunto di tutta la questione.</p><p>Amare, punto d’inizio per alcuni, punto d’approdo per altri.</p><p>André aveva vissuto una vita intera spesa ad amare una donna senza poterlo ammettere, nemmeno con lei.</p><p>Alain l’aveva ammesso, subito...</p><p> </p><p>“Che hai fatto?”.</p><p>La voce di André adesso tradiva paura.</p><p>Non si trattava dei sotterfugi, non si trattava di celare identità nascondendosi sotto l’appellativo gustoso di amanti…</p><p>Si trattava...</p><p> </p><p>Alain negò che ormai non aveva più senso mentire.</p><p>Oscar si contrasse.</p><p>Il bacio scivolato sulle labbra, in quell’alba tiepida e silenziosa...</p><p>Il frammento pungente ch’era corso lungo la schiena, quando Alain l’aveva baciata davanti a Garrat...</p><p> </p><p>Andrè...</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi...</p><p>
  <em>Continua a guardarti e muove piano le dita, sfiorano il bordo della camicia e sfilano i lacci e aprono il colletto e…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Assisti, impotente…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi…è…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il respiro si blocca mentre lei lo abbraccia e continua a guardarti…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che fa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Distoglie lo sguardo ed il viso affonda nel petto dell’altro spingendosi contro le labbra, la bocca si schiude ad accogliere il respiro estraneo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vorresti muoverti ma non ci riesci, vorresti strapparla da quello…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi…è…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Le dita, le sue dita si chiudono, stringendo i capelli scuri, le spalle, le braccia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si aggrappano alla schiena mentre il corpo s’innalza per lasciarsi prendere, piano, mentre il respiro si perde…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ascolti l’incedere, il tenue gemito che accompagna l’ondeggio ritmato delle spinte intense e piene…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi…è…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ascolti allora la tua voce che invoca il nome distorto e conosciuto e…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alain?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si riaprì verso di lei.</p><p>La coscienza adesso galleggiava verso di lei, verso ciò che lei aveva sentito e...</p><p>“Andrè...non essere...Dio...non è accaduto! Niente!” – digrignò Alain.</p><p> </p><p>“Dipende...” – sibilò l’altro dilaniato – “Dipende da ciò che tu intendi per <em>niente!</em> So come la pensi su certe questioni! Rammenti? Non fosti tu ad accompagnarmi a Les Roses Blanches quella notte perché io mi divertissi!? Ero troppo annoiato e nervoso…sfogare l’istinto…dicevi ch’era questo che m’avrebbe reso libero…”.</p><p>“Cazzo non…non è…”.</p><p>“E non fosti tu a spiegarmi che lei non era una donna da amare ma da ammirare!? E l’hai combattuta fino allo stremo…fino ad immaginarti che potesse addirittura aver fatto del male alla povera Diane pur di non ammettere che lei era diversa e che io l’amavo anche per questo?”.</p><p>“André…non è necessario…” – Alain tentò di schernirsi, quel passato per lui era ormai morto e sepolto.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro non accettò di fermarsi: “So come la pensi…davvero…mi hai dato del pazzo quando hai compreso che l’amavo da una vita e che non avevo mai osato impormi…mi hai detto ch’era un’idiozia pensare che ciò che aveva fatto, baciarla senza il suo consenso, non era grave…e che forse le poteva anche essere piaciuto e che non sarebbe stato poi un gran delitto, perché in fondo è quello che vogliono le donne!”.</p><p>“No...” – Alain gli si fece contro – “Io potrò essermi comportato da idiota ma non fino al punto da...”.</p><p>“Da…” – l’alterco era senza respiro, André non dava tregua all’altro – “Quanto tempo sarebbe stato necessario perché tu...invece...decidessi d’oltrepassarlo quel limite!?”.</p><p>La domanda gelò il sangue.</p><p>Che poi non era una domanda ma una sentenza di colpevolezza.</p><p>Alain era già colpevole…</p><p>D’amare…            </p><p>Era sufficiente.</p><p> </p><p>“André ascolta...” – Oscar s’intromise che doveva calmarlo, che nulla aveva senso – “Tu lo sai bene che non si sceglie di amare...Alain...ha cercato di aiutarmi, mi ha salvato la vita...più di una volta. Persino contro di me...che volevo farla finita. Non m’importava più di vivere e lui...”.</p><p>“E lui ti ha rammentato che vivere può essere piacevole invece!!”.</p><p> </p><p>Fu lei questa volta a reagire mentre Alain gli si fece contro.</p><p>Ciò che temeva si stava avverando. L’amore di un uomo può sporcare e oscurare la reputazione di una donna...</p><p>Una competizione sottile che s’insinua nel desiderio di vivere.</p><p><em>Dio, André, non è così…</em> – si disse Alain.</p><p> </p><p>Non fece in tempo a parlare.</p><p>Il rumore sordo del ceffone che piombò sul viso dell’altro lo stranì.</p><p>Oscar era in piedi davanti ad Andrè, la destra aperta a mezz’aria.</p><p>“André...basta!”.</p><p> </p><p>André incassò freddo, nessuna reazione se non la stessa destra afferrata e stretta, forzatamente riportata indietro. La sinistra afferrata anch’essa...</p><p>“Dimmelo tu che cosa è accaduto Oscar? Dimmi perché prima…prima…”.</p><p>S’irrigidì Oscar, il corpo dilaniato dal desiderio, che pure era stata capace di respingere.</p><p>Un sussurro…</p><p>“Non hai voluto stare con me?”.</p><p> </p><p>Un sussurro…</p><p>Alain si contrasse, poco distante, sì, ghermito dalla rivelazione che poté soltanto intuire accesa nella tensione tra i due e in cui lesse, illuso, il caos capace di distorcere il desiderio.</p><p>Il legame granitico s’era incrinato…</p><p>Forse…</p><p>Allora…</p><p> </p><p>Fece un passo indietro, istintivamente, per rispetto alla tensione degli altri due, ma dentro, esplodeva il senso delle parole.</p><p>Forse…</p><p>Allora…</p><p> </p><p>Negò Oscar squadrando André severa…</p><p>“Non è così che mi hai insegnato ad amare...” – secca – “Non così…”.</p><p>La voce si bloccò.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita strinsero ancora di più i polsi, mentre l’ascoltava e gli occhi erano su di lei e la guardava e gli pareva d’esser risucchiato indietro nel tempo, quando le aveva detto che l’amava e l’aveva afferrata per i polsi e aveva implorato ai suoi occhi di non fuggire e di ricambiare, anche solo con un sussurro, quell’amore.</p><p>Lei l’aveva rifiutato…</p><p>
  <em>André così mi fai male...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“André!” – s’intromise Alain severo – “Io...provo qualcosa per lei...ma lei…”.</p><p>Strenua difesa…</p><p> “Taci!” – ruggì disgustato André. Ne aveva abbastanza, nemmeno Alain credeva alle proprie parole, figuriamoci lui. Adesso la richiesta era un’altra…</p><p>Ammise André che non si sceglie di amare…</p><p> </p><p>“Puoi parlare per te Alain! Ma…quando…quando credevo di averla perduta...è stato terribile, non so nemmeno io come ho fatto a sopravvivere. Non riuscivo neppure a muovermi e forse è stato per questo che mi sono salvato…non ho messo fine alla mia vita solo perché non ho potuto farlo…poi mi sono detto che almeno dovevo tornare...e raccontare a suo padre cosa era accaduto. Ma nemmeno questo mi sarebbe bastato per continuare a vivere. E poi…dopo?”.</p><p>Un respiro, fondo…</p><p>“Quindi Alain...lo so cosa significa perdere chi si ama e lo so anch’io che il desiderio di farla finita s’accanisce ogni istante contro quello di vivere. So che non si sceglie di amare...ma no...non accetto che tu abbia ceduto al tuo istinto...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro s’allentò.</p><p>Gli occhi si puntarono su di lei.</p><p>Ora c’era abbastanza luce per osservarla e cogliere il lampo di rabbia che correva nello sguardo.</p><p> </p><p>“Non si sceglie di amare...non voglio sapere questo…ma tu...Oscar tu devi dirmelo in faccia che cosa senti... voglio sapere se tu...”.</p><p>Le dita s’allentarono e si staccarono...</p><p>“Volevo solo sapere questo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio i passi arretrarono: “Che tu ti sia spinto troppo oltre è evidente Alain...ma volevo solo sapere...”.</p><p>André osservò Oscar, lo sguardo doloroso e perso.</p><p>E lei a sua volta sostenne lo sguardo, per niente intimorita.</p><p> </p><p>André le chiese in silenzio che cosa sarebbe stato di loro…</p><p>André le chiese se davvero loro sarebbero vissuti assieme…</p><p>André lo sapeva che Oscar non amava Alain.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase lì, allo sguardo dell’altro. Aveva imparato a farlo da poco tempo.</p><p>Non era solo guardarsi. Parlavano…</p><p> </p><p>E lei non era di <em>quella colpa</em> che si sentiva responsabile.</p><p>Non amava Alain, non aveva senso dirlo ad André, non era necessario, André sapeva bene ch’era così.</p><p> </p><p>Un’altra colpa, ben più tagliente e terribile, gravava sull’essenza di lei anche se nemmeno di tale condizione lei era responsabile.</p><p>Nessuna parola avrebbe mai potuto sollevare André dalla paura di perderla.</p><p>E Oscar non aveva accettato di cedere ad Andrè perché quello non era André ma un uomo sopraffatto dal dolore dell’assenza e dal terrore della perdita.</p><p> </p><p>Il fascio pieno e limpido di rose gialle aperte e gonfie ondeggiò alla brezza del giorno.</p><p>Un alito più intenso scompigliò una corolla che prese a disfacersi, un petalo dopo l’altro, fino a che tutti furono sospinti giù, a terra, lontano, come l’esistenza muore sotto i colpi del destino.</p><p> </p><p>André abbassò lo sguardo e lei sentì il gelo scenderle nelle vene.</p><p>“Perdonami…” – parola piatta e dolorosa.</p><p>Lei l’interrogò con lo sguardo...</p><p> </p><p>Alain alle spalle non comprese…</p><p>S’illuse, inghiottendo a vuoto, la gola secca, incredulo, straziato dalla visione d’un amore ch’era così grande ed immenso da far impallidire il proprio.</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonami... non potrei vivere senza di te e se dovesse accadere…”.</p><p>Le parve d’intravedere lacrime soffocate, nascoste, trattenute.</p><p>La disperazione nasceva da lei, da ciò che lei rappresentava.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar vide André, avanti a sé, e lo percepì solo, senza di lei.</p><p>Così sarebbe accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain…” – concluse André a bassa voce – “Lasciamo perdere…”.</p><p>Poche parole e se andò lasciandoli soli.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar strinse i pugni.</p><p>Le mani vuote ed il cuore perso ed il cervello incapace di superare il dolore.</p><p>Il confine era lì, stretto tra le sue stesse mani.</p><p> </p><p>“Capirà…” – disse Alain piano alle spalle.</p><p>Poi le girò attorno, per guardarla in faccia.</p><p>“Che cosa intendevi…prima…tu…”.</p><p>Balbettò una richiesta di chiarimento. Esile bava ormai stracciata dal vento.</p><p> </p><p>“Volevo essere sincera...” – rispose lei altrettanto piano.</p><p>“Lo sei stata?” – chiese Alain dubbioso.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non rispose.</p><p>Non avrebbe mai rivelato nulla di sé ad Alain.</p><p>“Lo sei stata?” – chiese lui di nuovo, più forte.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si sollevò triste.</p><p>Le parole tranciarono ogni dubbio.</p><p>“Sapere che sarò io ad infliggere questo dolore…l’ennesimo…”.</p><p>“Che…intendi?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Amare…nonostante tutto…” – sussurrò lei – “Nonostante il pensiero che un giorno tutto finirà…”.</p><p>Alain rimase su di lei. Sì, gli parve davvero che lei stesse descrivendo ciò che lui stesso provava.</p><p>“Questo è ciò che tu riesci a sentire…per me…” – l’affondo, Alain si contrasse.</p><p>Forse…</p><p>Allora…</p><p> </p><p>“André no…nonostante abbia atteso una vita per amare…adesso non è più disposto a scendere a compromessi…è questo che lo annienta...e annienta me…sapere che non potrò restare con lui...”.</p><p>“E tu invece?”.</p><p> </p><p>La mascella serrata in una smorfia di disprezzo, Oscar si staccò, indietreggiando.</p><p>“E’ così…anche per me…” – sibilò.</p><p>“Così cosa?” – insistette Alain.</p><p>Negò Oscar, un altro passo indietro, via a raccogliere i pensieri.</p><p>Via, a trovare la forza per prendere la decisione che si stava schiudendo nella mente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Perdersi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Perdersi</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause all of me loves all of you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love your curves and all your edges </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All your perfect imperfections </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're my end and my beginning </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even when I lose, I'm winning </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause I give you all of me </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you give me all of you, oh</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>John Legend All Of Me</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>1° settembre 1789, Limours…</em>
</p><p>Sussultò, lo sguardo sorpreso di trovarsi davanti un’avversaria fino ad allora solo immaginata.</p><p>Prima nei giorni di prigionia dello straniero e poi quando lo straniero era entrato nella sua esistenza.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi, fessure chiare e scure al tempo stesso. Il corpo s’irrigidì.</p><p>“Che cosa volete?”.</p><p>“Sono venuta per sapere come sta vostra madre...mi hanno detto che è rimasta ferita...”.</p><p>“Sta meglio...non era necessario disturbarvi...”.</p><p>“L’ho ritenuto necessario…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il tono s’acuì che l’altra s’era messa istintivamente sulla difensiva.</p><p>Forse perché aveva intuito che il potere della donna che si era ritrovata di fronte era ampio e difficilmente inquadrabile.</p><p>Esso sfuggiva e perciò intimoriva e così Carmilla Caine non aveva potuto fare altro che ritrarsi.</p><p> </p><p>“Ho necessità di parlare con vostra madre. Non ci metterò molto...” – insistette Oscar.</p><p>L’altra stava per replicare ma la voce di Adeline impose alla figlia di far entrare l’ospite.</p><p> </p><p>“Volevo ringraziarvi per quello che avete fatto...”.</p><p>Oscar s’avvicinò, Adeline Nivette era distesa sul letto, stanca ed un poco spaventata.</p><p>“Non dovevate...”.</p><p>“Se non fosse stato per voi, André...”.</p><p>“Ho fatto solo ciò che pensavo fosse giusto...”.</p><p> </p><p>La donna si tirò su, a sedere. Prese ad osservare l’altra ch’era entrata.</p><p>“Sedetevi vi prego...” – continuò Adeline.</p><p>“So che dovete riposare, non vorrei che vi affaticaste...”.</p><p>“Sedete...se siete venuta fin qui immagino che sia per sapere...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Noi ci siamo già conosciute...” – esordì Oscar.</p><p>L’altra annuì: “E’ vero...tantissimi anni fa...eravate poco più che una bambina...sì...una bambina...me lo disse il mio padrone che voi eravate...”.</p><p>Ricordi sepolti nel passato.</p><p>“Venni a far visita assieme a mio padre al generale...e fu allora che vidi la stanza...delle armi...”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo, Adeline Nivette vide ogni pezzo di quella storia prendere il posto che gli competeva: “Allora siete stata voi a raccontarlo ad Alain...e lui l’ha detto a noi…perchè?”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>“Mi aveva rivelato la storia dell’uomo che il generale aveva catturato a Parigi...” – esordì Oscar.</p><p>Le mani si strinsero al ricordo.</p><p>“Quell’uomo era André...” – annuì Adeline.</p><p> </p><p>“Dovevamo incontrarci a Parigi ma il giorno in cui lui tornò, il generale fece incendiare le case in cui ci eravamo nascosti...”.</p><p>“Vi nascondevate?” – chiese Adeline sorpresa – “Perchè?”.</p><p>“Io… eravamo alla Bastiglia, il quattordici luglio, tutti e due, c’è stata una rivolta…i soldati sotto il mio comando…”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline fissò l’altra.</p><p>Le rilevazioni sorprendenti agganciavano il passato al presente.</p><p>“Voi...davvero...” – chiese con timore la donna – “Voi...il generale vi conosceva...”.</p><p>Oscar annuì. Non aveva più senso nascondere l’origine di quella vicenda dalle radici lontane.</p><p>“Ero il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi...”.</p><p>Adeline Nivette sgranò lo sguardo: “Davvero vostro padre vi ha fatto questo? Davvero ha fatto di voi…”.</p><p>“Il suo erede…” – sentenziò Oscar per tagliar corto – “Ero il suo erede…ma ho tradito la sua causa…e la mia famiglia…è difficile da spiegare...”.</p><p> </p><p>“E il mio padrone…”.</p><p>“Ho tradito il mio rango…il Generale Bouillé non ha mai tollerato il mio gesto… anche André era un soldato... ed era il tramite tra me e la mia famiglia e mio padre...”.</p><p>“Voleva sapere questo...”.</p><p>Un’affermazione più dirompente dell’altra.</p><p>Il turbine di pensieri prese a vorticare.</p><p> </p><p>“Siamo rimasti nascosti a Parigi…per qualche settimana…poi ci siamo separati…André era stato richiamato da mio padre…e il giorno in cui era tornato...il generale aveva scoperto dove mi trovavo…ha fatto incendiare la corte...così si chiamava il quartiere dove eravamo nascosti. André era lì e i soldati e il Generale Bouillé...lo hanno riconosciuto...”.</p><p>Difficile tornare con gli occhi allo strazio che aveva travolto e distrutto un intero quartiere.</p><p>Oscar tacque.</p><p>“Le scelte si pagano madame...chi tradisce la devozione verso il re non può continuare a vivere. Soprattutto se si tratta di una donna che deve fedeltà assoluta ai sovrani e dopo di essi alla propria famiglia...”.</p><p>L’altra era senza parole.</p><p> </p><p>“Conoscendo il generale, ho seguito l’unica strada possibile per ritrovare André. Ho immaginato l’avesse portato qui…il mio tradimento è diventato una faccenda privata per il Generale Bouillé e ho intuito che qui a Limours avrebbe potuto gestire la questione a suo piacimento…”.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla era sulla porta, ascoltava. La mano appoggiata allo stipite ruvido. Le dita strinsero il legno...</p><p>“Quando arrivai riuscii ad entrare nella casa. Il generale mi disse che André era morto, che i suoi uomini l’avevano ucciso...”.</p><p>Adeline alzò gli occhi, la voce uscì di filato per interrompere la dolente ricostruzione dell’altra: “L’ho fatto fuggire io ma per rendere più credibile la fuga avevo suggerito ai soldati di confermare la sua morte. Così il generale non avrebbe punito loro...e quelli avrebbero avuto tempo per cercarlo senza rischiare d’incolpare me…dovevo prendere tempo...poi...”.</p><p>“Non ve ne faccio una colpa, gli avete salvato la vita...”.</p><p>“Ma voi avete creduto fosse morto...” – contestò Adeline – “Non potrò mai perdonarmelo...”.</p><p>Un respiro più lieve. Fu Oscar ad alzare gli occhi fissando quelli commossi e lucidi della donna.</p><p>“Lui sapeva la stessa cosa di me...”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline annuì, l’azzurro cupo s’illuminò mentre la gola si chiudeva stringendosi e soffocando il respiro. Era difficile chiedere e sapere...</p><p>“Che cosa è accaduto dentro la casa del generale? Alain mi ha raccontato ciò che voi avete lasciato trapelare…ma…André non vuole dirmi nulla...posso solo immaginarlo...”.</p><p>“E’ così! Persino io ho faticato ad immaginare cosa deve aver provato...”.</p><p>“Vi prego...almeno provate a raccontarlo...voi eravate là…mi è stato detto che voi sapevate tutto…”.</p><p>“Davvero volete sapere?”.</p><p>Oscar annuì. Doveva sapere...</p><p>Intuiva che il nodo, uno dei tanti, fosse nascosto lì.</p><p>L’immaginazione poteva solo dar corpo ad una pallida visione di ciò che realmente erano stati i fatti.</p><p> </p><p>“Il mio padrone mi aveva chiesto di controllare se fosse ancora vivo...” – esordì Adeline.</p><p>Le pareva d’essere preparata ma no, le parole trafissero.</p><p>Aveva rischiato di perderlo e le parole davano consistenza a ciò che non era stato solo un generico timore.</p><p> </p><p>“Se era ancora vivo…” – ripeté Oscar che se lo immaginava ma no, sentirselo dire da chi aveva visto, feriva – “Cosa gli avevano fatto?”.</p><p>Il corpo si contrasse...</p><p>L’altra stava parlando di André<em>, il suo André.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I soldati del generale lo avevano picchiato...il padrone voleva sapere da lui...io non sapevo di preciso cosa…ma la questione riguardava voi…certo…adesso è chiaro. I soldati mi rivelarono che volevano avere informazioni su di...voi...”.</p><p>Le dita si chiusero, le unghie si ficcarono nei palmi.</p><p>L’intuito aveva dettato giusto.</p><p>“Voi...e la vostra famiglia…e vostro padre. Quelli mi rivelarono il vostro nome e mi dissero che eravate morta…il generale voleva sapere se vostro padre vi aveva aiutato a nascondervi…lo voleva sapere da André...perchè lui...lui faceva parte dei servitori della vostra famiglia...così mi avevano detto…era un soldato…era un soldato ch’era stato alla Bastiglia…sì…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase immobile. Il corpo imploso, di nuovo alla ricerca d’un appiglio che le consentisse di tenere in vita un amore che no, non avrebbe avuto scampo.</p><p>La testa prese a girare.</p><p>No, non era così, non era solo per questo.</p><p>André non era stato solo un servo, solo un soldato. Il Generale Bouillè aveva intuito il legame forte e...</p><p> </p><p>“André...all’inizio temevo non sarebbe vissuto…”.</p><p>Il respiro tranciato…</p><p>“Cosa…” – lo chiese Oscar anche se gliel’avevano detto ma adesso la testimone aveva visto e…</p><p>“Per giorni è rimasto immobile dentro quella stanza buia. Non ha mai parlato, non ha mai detto nulla e quelli continuavano a picchiarlo...ogni giorno...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si mozzò nella gola, mentre i muscoli presero a tremare, disfatti.</p><p>“Ripeteva il vostro nome...”.</p><p>“Il mio nome?”.</p><p>“Sì…è stato così che gli dissi che anch’io avevo conosciuto in passato una persona che si chiamava Oscar. E’ buffo non trovate? Senza saperlo tutti e due parlavamo della stessa persona. Alla fine sono riuscita a convincere quei demoni a lasciarlo stare, almeno per qualche giorno. Ci avrei provato io a convincerlo perché se quelli l’avessero ucciso, il generale sarebbe rimasto senza le sue preziose informazioni e loro ci avrebbero rimesso...così sono riuscita a fargli riprendere le forze...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar guardava e ascoltava e cominciava a comprendere.</p><p>Ancora, ancora intuì, non era tutto però.</p><p>C’era dell’altro...</p><p>Il filo che li aveva sempre legati, persino fin da quanto non si conoscevano...</p><p> </p><p>“André...” – Adeline accarezzò il nome, con la voce.</p><p>“Vi prego...”.</p><p>“André non voleva più vivere. Credeva che voi foste morta e non voleva più vivere. Ecco quello che ho capito io!”.</p><p>Il tono s’acuì e Adeline Nivette fu costretta a fermarsi perché le lacrime avevano preso a scivolare silenziose sulle guance ancora arrossate.</p><p> </p><p>“Maman...non dovete stancarvi” – intervenne Carmilla.</p><p>“No…sto bene. Ecco...sapere che voi non c’eravate più l’aveva annientato. Non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare come debba essersi sentito, prigioniero di quella gente, incapace di muoversi perché picchiato a sangue. Per assurdo credo sia stato proprio questo a salvarlo. Se non fosse stato che non poteva muoversi liberamente...”.</p><p>Senza parole, voce, respiro...</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Oscar rimase lì, occhi persi nel vuoto, la mente colma del respiro di André, il corpo martoriato, trafitto, solo, perduto. Nel cuore la lama conficcata, che lei non c’era, non c’era più…</p><p>Ecco allora…</p><p>“Si sarebbe fatto ammazzare dai soldati…” – proseguì a voce bassa Adeline Nivette – “Lui non attendeva altro...i primi giorni in cui andavo da lui, non mangiava, non parlava. Una volta...da fuori lo sentii piangere, in silenzio. Mi si spezzò il cuore e giurai a me stessa che avrei fatto il possibile per aiutarlo...la cosa più importante per lui era convincerlo a vivere, che se si è vivi una ragione ci deve essere per quanto non ci è data di conoscerla sempre e subito…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole incisero i muscoli come lame, una sull’altra, una di seguito all’altra, sempre più in profondità.</p><p>La sua voglia di vivere...</p><p>“Per fortuna...la sua voglia di vivere ha avuto la meglio...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’assenza scava e distrugge...</p><p>Forse persino il sentimento più forte...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amore mio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tutto perché pensavi fossi morta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saresti morto anche tu...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse è questo che è accaduto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E quando accadrà davvero?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il dolore…</p><p>Il dolore scava l’anima e la rende irriconoscibile...</p><p>Il dolore può annientare la mente di un uomo che per tutta la sua vita non ha fatto altro che vivere per qualcun altro...</p><p>E poi non riesce più neppure a bastare a sé stesso.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Incapace di sostenere lo sguardo dell’altra, Oscar tentò di ascoltare...</p><p>“Una sera...il generale e un altro uomo...suo ospite...decisero che era meglio togliere di mezzo il prigioniero...”.</p><p>D’Iversay...</p><p>“Non serviva più...”.</p><p>L’arroganza di chi crede di avere nelle mani la vita degl’inferiori.</p><p>Rabbia...</p><p>Dannati demoni, tali per diritto di nascita...</p><p> </p><p>“Se non avessi fatto subito qualcosa, per André sarebbe stata la fine. Sono entrata e assieme ai miei figli lo abbiamo fatto fuggire, facendo credere ai soldati che lui avesse fatto tutto da solo. Non potevo permettermi che il generale sospettasse di me o della mia famiglia, non potevo mettere in pericolo i miei figli...”.</p><p>Ingenuità disarmante...</p><p>Pensare d’essere riusciti a mettere nel sacco i demoni.</p><p> </p><p>“Il generale...oh...è stato terribile...”.</p><p>“Che cosa è accaduto?”.</p><p>“Lui voleva avere...” – una mano alla bocca – “Lui voleva avere il cadavere...gli serviva...”.</p><p>“Come sarebbe a dire?”.</p><p>“Non lo so... era tutto così assurdo e terribile...ho pensato solo a salvare me e i miei figli. Per nascondere che i soldati se l’erano fatto scappare ho detto loro che avevo suggerito di bruciare il cadavere...ho fatto credere al mio padrone d’averlo fatto per preservare la sua reputazione...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il racconto procedeva colmando i frammenti già conosciuti della consistenza dei sentimenti, che tutto quanto era avvenuto nella consapevolezza d’essersi perduti per sempre, non solo di essere lontani e semplicemente distanti.</p><p>La differenza stava tutta lì.</p><p>Inesorabile ed assoluta.</p><p>La differenza stava proprio nell’assonanza dello stesso destino, vissuto allo stesso modo, perché loro erano legati, sempre, anche quando s’erano creduti perduti.</p><p> </p><p>Sorprendente fu la visione...</p><p>
  <em>Alain...</em>
</p><p>Le sue dannate parole, i gesti, gli occhi puntati addosso, la voce, intensa, l’incedere alle volte rozzo, insistente, suadente...</p><p>L’aveva salvata...</p><p>E André...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Carmilla…</em>
</p><p>Si chiamava Carmilla. Là nella piazza, le mani chiuse nelle mani.</p><p>L’aveva osservata solo un istante e anche dopo, lo sguardo tagliente con cui l’aveva accolta.</p><p>L’uomo che Carmilla considerava il suo fidanzato era André.</p><p>Non poteva essere solo un escamotage per proteggerne l’identità...</p><p>Proprio come tra lei e Alain.</p><p>Sottile s’insinuò il dubbio che lui potesse essere sopravvissuto a tutto grazie alla vicinanza di lei, di quella giovane testarda che l’aveva tirato fuori dal buio, dall’assenza.</p><p>Amare nonostante i limiti. Amare nonostante l’altro non ami…</p><p>Così era vissuto André. Così André aveva insegnato a lei ad amare…</p><p>Amare, nonostante l’altro…</p><p> </p><p>“Abbiamo nascosto André nel nostro capanno fuori dal paese. Non sapevo che la persona che stava assieme ad Alain foste voi. Per proteggere André non ho fatto parola con nessuno della sua presenza. Né con Horace…né con Alain…non che non mi fidassi di loro…ma nessuno doveva sapere chi era André…non volevo che la vita dei miei figli fosse in pericolo...”.</p><p>“Siete stata coraggiosa...”.</p><p>“Non lo sapevo che voi eravate viva...credetemi!”.</p><p>“Lo credo...”.</p><p>“Horace aveva detto che voi due...voi ed Alain...eravate...fidanzati...”.</p><p>Un rimprovero velato. C’era da perderci la testa in quel groviglio di menzogne, che neppure si era certi ormai se fossero state davvero tutte menzogne.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain ha pensato allo stesso modo di proteggere me...”.</p><p>“Allora…allora voi non siete...la sua...fidanzata?” – chiese Adeline e nella voce il dubbio e, di nuovo, il rimprovero e ancora il caos.</p><p>“No...non lo sono...”.</p><p>“Adesso capisco...”.</p><p>“Cosa...”.</p><p>“Adesso capisco perché André era così disperato...aveva perso voi...voi siete la persona che lui ama...”.</p><p>Nel silenzio il groviglio prendeva a sciogliersi.</p><p> </p><p>“Avete portato via le armi dalla casa di Bouillé...”.</p><p>Adeline annuì.</p><p>“Alain ci aveva detto di quelle armi. E noi volevamo vendicarci. Ne avevamo abbastanza di quell’uomo...i raccolti portati via...le tasse assurde...la figlia di Horace, l’anno scorso...non l’abbiamo più trovata...Mariel non è più tornata!”.</p><p>Il nome risuonò nella mente...</p><p>“E poi…” – proseguì Adeline – “La povera Marthe...anche lei...hanno ucciso anche lei ne siamo certi...e Antoine...”.</p><p>Adeline Nivette si fece il segno della croce...</p><p>“Sono dei demoni...ecco cosa sono...”.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio Oscar se l’immaginava come fosse vissuta quella gente.</p><p>Ultimi che servono solo a divertire quelli che possiedono la forza ed hanno la capacità di esercitarla senza temere di essere puniti. Bastava sostenere la propria fedeltà al re...</p><p>Così il re diventava complice.</p><p>Così il popolo aveva finito per odiare il re.</p><p> </p><p>“A quel punto André è entrato in casa nostra. Fino a quando quella sciagurata di mia figlia ha voluto farlo uscire ed è accaduto ciò che sapete!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Non è vero!” – saltò su Carmilla, gli occhi lucidi, la voce che tremava, i pugni chiusi – “André...lui voleva andare via perché temeva che i soldati se la sarebbero presa con noi se l’avessero trovato. E voleva portarmi con sé!”.</p><p>“Sciocca!” – gridò Adeline – “Sei solo una sciocca! Ti sei intestardita a considerarlo il tuo fidanzato ma lui...”.</p><p>“Lui mi vuole bene, maman! Forse...”.</p><p>“Non ti ama! Non è sufficiente?” – contestò la madre arrabbiata e sconvolta.</p><p>“Io però amo lui!”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sussultò allo scambio veloce e secco tra le due donne.</p><p>Amare comunque...</p><p>Anche di fronte al destino incerto, scuro.</p><p> </p><p>“Carmilla basta! Sei davvero una sciocca se pensi...”.</p><p>“Io non lo penso...lo credo!” – gli occhi si puntarono sulla straniera, sull’avversaria – “Andrè...lui...sapeva ch’eravate morta…era disperato…ma nonostante tutto ha accettato d’avermi accanto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il nodo stava tutto lì.</p><p>Può l’amore offrire solo disperazione e negazione e buio e nulla?</p><p>Quello era l’amore che lei gli avrebbe offerto...</p><p> </p><p>“Mia figlia è sciocca...e testarda!”.</p><p>Oscar tacque. Le dite chiuse, strette ad ascoltare l’impeto delle parole dell’altra.</p><p>Amare comunque...</p><p> </p><p>Lei lo avrebbe amato comunque, anche contro sé stessa?</p><p>Questo pensiero era già corso nella mente, poco meno di un mese prima, laggiù, nella corte.</p><p>Solo che allora André non aveva ancora ascoltato l’assenza, quella vera, quella definitiva che spacca il cuore.</p><p>Lei avrebbe dovuto amarlo così offrendo la propria assenza che gli avrebbe spaccato il cuore.</p><p> </p><p>“Questo dunque è accaduto...solo per causa mia…solo mia…” – disse piano per tirare le fila del groviglio. Quello si strinse ancora di più, non c’era modo di sciogliere i nodi.</p><p>Il sunto stava tutto lì.</p><p>“Io…” – Adeline tentò di rimediare – “Non credo sia stato a causa vostra...ma certo il pensiero, l’idea di avervi persa deve essere stato per lui un dolore troppo grande da sopportare, in quelle condizioni…ecco io credo sia stato semplicemente questo...”.</p><p>Semplicemente questo.</p><p>Ossia tutto.</p><p> </p><p>Si limitò a tornare con lo sguardo alla donna...</p><p>“Vi ringrazio davvero per quanto avete fatto per André...gli avete salvato la vita e questo non potrò mai dimenticarlo...”.</p><p>L’altra annuì...</p><p>Gli parve d’aver detto tutto. Che tutto però non poteva sapere...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar fece per avviarsi verso la porta.</p><p>“Il nome...chiedo scusa madame...il nome che avete pronunciato...”.</p><p>“Il nome? Quale?”.</p><p>“La figlia di...Monsieur Horace...”.</p><p>“Mariel?”.</p><p>“Sì...Mariel avete detto?”.</p><p>“Mariel Garrat...” – sussurrò Adeline con un filo di voce.</p><p>“Non so quale sia il cognome...ma ho conosciuto una giovane diversi mesi fa a Versailles che si chiamava Mariel. L’ho ritrovata a Parigi...”.</p><p>“Gesù, voi dite che potrebbe essere...”.</p><p>“La figlia di Monsieur Garrat si chiama Mariel?”.</p><p>“Sì...che…aspetto aveva?”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar tentò di ricordare.</p><p>“I capelli scuri...come gli occhi...il viso...ecco aveva un bambino con sé...”.</p><p>“Un bambino?”.</p><p>Adeline prese a fissare il vuoto: “Dissero che Mariel era stata attirata dentro quella casa...e che le venne fatto del male...io non seppi nulla...il generale sapeva essere molto discreto...non ricordo...”.</p><p>“Che cosa?”.</p><p>Adeline Nivette sgranò lo sguardo...</p><p>“Non ricordo se allora anche quell’uomo fosse nella casa, ospite del generale...”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo. Probabile che la sceneggiata fosse stata la stessa. Il capriccio di sfogare i propri istinti non trovava argine tra le giovani di campagna in cerca di fortuna...</p><p>“Così si muovono quei dannati...” – sibilò Oscar.</p><p>“Dite sia accaduto questo? Quando tornò, Mariel non aprì bocca e poi scomparve. Horace andò anche a Parigi per cercarla...è accaduto l’anno scorso...ma non ha più saputo nulla...”.</p><p>“Se fosse lei...è probabile che si trovi davvero a Parigi assieme ad alcune persone che conosco. Basterebbe chiedere a loro...”.</p><p>“Horace...”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline guardò la figlia...</p><p>“Devi correre a chiamarlo...”.</p><p>L’altra fissò severa la madre. Non voleva lasciare la casa...</p><p>“Fila!” – gridò la donna.</p><p> </p><p>Onde si rincorrono sospinte da correnti invisibili...</p><p>Trasportano minuscoli granelli di sabbia che si ritrovano, per destino, o chissà per quale altra ragione...</p><p>Tessuto che s’intreccia e rivela il disegno vero...</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si sollevò per imboccare la porta che l’avrebbe riportata all’aria, con il proprio carico di certezze che l’avevano scavata ancora di più, ancora più a fondo dell’incertezza.</p><p> </p><p>“André!”.</p><p>La voce di Carmilla alle spalle le riportò l’immagine dell’altro ch’entrava.</p><p>Il volto scuro pareva ancora più sfatto del giorno precedente. Non l’aveva più visto André dopo la spezzata discussione…</p><p>Le pareva d’esser sola, ancora più sola di quando s’erano creduti perduti per sempre.</p><p> </p><p>L’urgenza di incontrarsi e di sapere dovevano averlo condotto fin lì, forse alla ricerca di lei, forse alla ricerca di altro.</p><p>Nonostante Oscar avesse saputo, avesse intuito il legame, si stupì di vederlo lì.</p><p> </p><p>“Che cosa fai qui?” – fu lui a chiederlo, lo sguardo scuro percorso da una sorta di sottile tormento.</p><p>Ora potevano muoversi liberamente ma non per questo si percepivano liberi.</p><p> </p><p>“Volevo parlare con quella donna...sapere come stava...”.</p><p>André l’interrogò con gli occhi.</p><p>“Sta meglio...mi ha raccontato che cosa è accaduto...<em>cosa ti è accaduto</em>...”.</p><p>“Ti avevo detto che non era necessario...ormai è tutto finito...” – chiosò lui e nel tono il velato rimprovero.</p><p>Sapere di più, sapere tutto, non garantisce di conoscere tutto.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla s’avvicinò e si strinse al braccio di André.</p><p>Oscar ascoltava ed osservava l’incedere impercettibilmente sensuale ch’emanava la figura della giovane.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei più tranquilla adesso?” – chiese lui.</p><p>Gli occhi si posarono lievi su Carmilla che annuì. Più bassa, magra, tesa, si comprendeva fosse all’erta, come avesse intuito il crescendo d’una strana battaglia, di cui lei non era parte, ma che voleva ardentemente combattere.</p><p>Anche lei voleva combattere per André.</p><p>Il dubbio era se l’avversaria fosse stata davvero Oscar…</p><p>Il dubbio che lei, Oscar, volesse anche lei combatterla, quella battaglia.</p><p>“Anche Renoir è più sollevato. Abbiamo temuto di perderla...” – rispose Carmilla.</p><p> </p><p>Altri passi...</p><p>Carmilla si voltò e anche André.</p><p>Alain si avvicinò e salutò con un cenno del capo.</p><p>“Come state mademoiselle?” – chiese abbassando lo sguardo alla fata interdetta. Stavolta al saluto di quella seguì una strana smorfia della bocca, di sufficienza o stizza, poco importava.</p><p>Le spalle leggermente alzate: “Bene, monsieur! Molto bene!”.</p><p> </p><p>Granelli di sabbia arsi dal sole, leggeri e liberi...</p><p>Oscar accennò a muoversi.</p><p>Il tono di André l’aveva colpita, quello rivolto a lei e quello lieve s’era riversato sull’altra.</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta!”.</p><p>André si staccò dalla giovane e l’afferrò per un braccio. Piano, le dita si chiusero, come a chiedere una sorta di tregua, un istante, che gli restituisse il senso di sé e di lei, assieme.</p><p>“Dobbiamo parlare...”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p>“Non credo...” – sibilò lei fissando un punto lontano.</p><p>“Non essere...Oscar...ho detto un’idiozia ieri...perdonami...”.</p><p>“Non ha importanza...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il vento prese a sollevarsi di nuovo mentre le nuvole si chiudevano basse, scure e cariche di pioggia.</p><p>“Sì che ne ha invece...vorrei...”.</p><p>Lei lo prevenne.</p><p>Netta la contrazione dei muscoli come l’affondo tranciante.</p><p>S’erano ritrovati da un giorno, non riuscivano neppure a stare vicini per un’ora.</p><p> </p><p>“Resta...queste persone ti hanno salvato la vita...sarebbe ingiusto che il loro sacrificio passasse sotto silenzio...”.</p><p> </p><p>Correnti si sommano e si sovrappongono e poi si allontanano per poi ridiscendere magari intensamente intrecciate, l’una supera l’altra e l’altra soccombe.</p><p>“Sì, André...resta!” – s’intromise Carmilla cogliendo la strana contrapposizione di forze – “Renoir vorrebbe salutarti e anche nostra madre. Sarebbe felice se tu ti fermassi con noi...magari fino all’ora di cena...ti preparerò qualcosa di buono...e poi...e poi...le tue fasciature. Dobbiamo cambiarle...ricordi? Penserò io a te come ho fatto in tutti questi giorni!”.</p><p> </p><p>Un combattente alle prime armi si difende come può.</p><p>L’esordio di Carmilla era deciso e commovente al tempo stesso.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si voltò.</p><p>Lo sguardo trafisse l’altra che provò a sostenere la propria parte.</p><p>“Voi...voi...” – balbettò la giovane che avrebbe voluto proseguire.</p><p> </p><p>“Carmilla non immischiarti!” – il tono severo di Adeline Nivette tentò d’arginare la pazzia della figlia.</p><p>“Maman...”.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline era in piedi sulla porta.</p><p>Alain s’avvicinò per sorreggerla e così fece André.</p><p>Di nuovo assieme per una causa comune.</p><p> </p><p>“Mademoiselle date retta a vostra madre...” – sussurrò Alain rivolto a Carmilla per tentare di riportare ordine che ogni cosa si stava perdendo. Loro si stavano perdendo.</p><p>Sfugge la gelosia che è sentimento sottile e può confondersi e nascondersi...</p><p>“Voi tacete! Siete nella mia stessa situazione e parlate come un codardo!”.</p><p>Affondo illuminante...</p><p>Alain rimase basito.</p><p> </p><p>“Mademoiselle, voi non sapete nulla di noi...non credo possiate comprendere la situazione...e non mi sembra il caso di rivelare altro...” - sibilò Alain a denti stretti che si ritrovò lo sguardo di André addosso – “Ve l’ho già detto…non siete…né una santa…”.</p><p>L’altra lo freddò soffiando come un gatto preso per la coda.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Altro...</em>
</p><p>Di nuovo quella dannata parola.</p><p>André si contrasse, ormai non si stupiva più di nulla ma aveva paura.</p><p>S’era sottratto allo scontro, la sera prima, intuendo la luce che aveva avvicinato l’anima di lei a quella dell’amico di un tempo.</p><p>Lui no, lui non riusciva ad avvicinarsi e quando l’aveva fatto lei l’aveva respinto.</p><p>Facile immaginare cosa fosse accaduto…</p><p> </p><p>Correnti molteplici e beffarde...</p><p>Disegnano la sabbia e la corteggiano per trascinarla via e così cambiare il paesaggio e la vista prende a confondersi e fatica a riconoscere i confini.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla puntò gli occhi su quello ch’era stato avversario e, per assurdo, adesso diventava tramite inconsapevole dello strano e nuovo paesaggio.</p><p>“Avete detto una sciocchezza...monsieur...non più tardi di ieri l’altro!” – affondò la giovane tranciante.</p><p>Alain si stupì, che di sciocchezze ne aveva dette e altrettante ne aveva commesse in quei giorni...</p><p>“Avete detto che nemmeno il demonio era riuscito a separarli...”.</p><p> </p><p>Corrente s’innalza ampia e potente...</p><p>“Bene! Credo sia davvero una sciocchezza!” – tirò dritto Carmilla, pugni ai fianchi, petto gonfio, sguardo celeste e furioso, ingenua e decisa a non cedere neppure un respiro – “Io voglio bene ad André e non permetterei mai a nessuno di fargli del male! E invece...lei...sembra che lei…”.</p><p>Il dito puntato addosso…</p><p>“Ecco allora quello che penso…io non sono il demonio…ma non è necessario essere peggiori del demonio per comprendere...”.</p><p>Gli occhi si piantarono su di lei.</p><p>“Voi gliene state facendo! E persino un cieco lo vedrebbe! Voi gli state facendo del male! Solo voi! E perché?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Mademoiselle...”.</p><p>Gli occhi puntati sull’altra, severi e compassionevoli al tempo stesso: “Siete giovane...non conoscete davvero il demonio...fossi in voi lo lascerei perdere...” – si permise di precisare Oscar.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra non arretrò.</p><p>Alle spalle la madre sbuffò perché la figlia pareva irriconoscibile.</p><p>“Carmilla...” – intervenne André - “No…”.</p><p> </p><p>Correnti s’avvolgono e s’intrecciano...</p><p>L’altra corse alla mano di lui e la strinse. Lo fissò parlando ma era ad altri che si rivolgeva.</p><p> </p><p>Voi non sapete quello che ha passato André! Non lo sa nessuno…solo io e mia madre lo sappiamo. Voi non c’eravate quando ha rischiato d’essere ammazzato dai soldati dentro quella casa. E tutto per proteggere voi! Per tacere ciò che sapeva di voi. Dovreste lasciarlo in pace! E’ stato quasi sul punto di morire e dovreste saperlo che è stato per colpa vostra…perché siete tornata? Perchè?”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non aveva più visto André dalla sera prima. Inghiottito nel buio lui s’era sottratto allo scontro e lei non l’aveva cercato.</p><p>L’accorata difesa di Carmilla pungeva, perché l’assenza, il dolore devono essere scalfiti in qualche modo, scalzati, per continuare a vivere.</p><p> </p><p>Le parve davvero d’esser sola, ancora più sola di quando s’erano creduti perduti per sempre.</p><p> </p><p>“Carmilla...non conosci tutta la nostra storia...” – tentò di fermarla André.</p><p>“E non la voglio nemmeno conoscere!” – pestò un piede l’altra – “Io so solo che stavi meglio...che volevi andartene e che mi avresti portato con te! So che mi vuoi bene...so che non è abbastanza...ma...io non ti farei mai soffrire! Mi hai baciato...”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo corse a quello di André.</p><p>L’alta marea s’innalza...</p><p>Ora era Oscar a chiedersi fin dove si fosse spinta la corrente, perché il desiderio di vivere in fondo è lo stesso per tutti e il dolore e l’assenza scavano dentro…</p><p> </p><p>Anche Alain si stupì e sentì i muscoli attraversati da una strana smania, inconsistente e piena e pungente al tempo stesso.</p><p>Correnti impetuose...</p><p>Adesso era lui a chiedersi perché avrebbe dovuto dimenticarsi che l’amava, se persino André aveva cercato altrove la forza per continuare a vivere.</p><p>Perché doveva essere lui a rinunciare…</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo, dovette rammentarsi a forza che lui non era un santo, né il demonio.</p><p>Nessuno fino a quel momento era stato capace di dividere quei due ma le parole di André la sera prima, l’accusa d’averlo tenuto distante…</p><p> </p><p>“Carmilla...sai quello che è accaduto davvero?” – chiese André con voce ferma.</p><p>Su di sé scivolava lo sguardo di Oscar.</p><p>“Io so che quando te l’ho chiesto tu mi hai baciato...non sono stupida...e poi...”.</p><p>“E’ vero...”.</p><p>“Eravamo così vicini André!” – proseguì la giovane mentre la voce si spezzava – “So quali sono i tuoi sentimenti, eppure...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar arretrò un poco e André s’accorse della contrazione.</p><p>Il tempo dell’assenza si riempiva di frammenti sorprendenti.</p><p>“Aspetta...”.</p><p>“No...”.</p><p>“Oscar...è accaduto...”.</p><p>“Non è necessario che mi spieghi nulla...so che può accadere...”.</p><p>“Io...”</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciatelo stare!” – gridò l’altra – “Gli farete solo del male! Lui è cambiato da quando siete tornata...è come se fosse tornato di nuovo dentro quella cella!”.</p><p>Una prigione dalle pareti tanto inconsistenti quanto possenti.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè non arretrò e la prese per mano, tirandola un poco in disparte.</p><p>Gli occhi negli occhi. Lo sapeva che quel filo non si poteva spezzare con un bacio.</p><p>“Oscar...è vero ciò che hai sentito...”.</p><p>“Te l’ho già detto…immagino perché sia accaduto...non te ne faccio una colpa...”.</p><p>“Perchè per te è stato lo stesso?” – chiese André.</p><p> </p><p>Un’imprecazione s’aggrovigliò nella gola.</p><p>Rigettare addosso a lei la propria debolezza non avrebbe contribuito a chiarire gl’intenti.</p><p>Non sarebbe stato sufficiente essere gelosi e basta.</p><p>Eppure nel profondo lì andarono a scivolare, tutti e due, quasi senza respirare.</p><p> </p><p>“Hai baciato quella giovane...il motivo...riguarda solo te...” – chiosò lei mentre sentiva il respiro venir meno – “L’hai fatto...d’altronde è così che...”.</p><p>“Che cosa?” – ruggì lui stringendo di più il braccio.</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciami! Solo ieri ti sei permesso di biasimare ciò che aveva fatto Alain e adesso pretendi che io ascolti le tue spiegazioni!?” – l’affondo incise.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain...che ha fatto Alain? Se ci tieni tanto a dirmelo perché non lo fai? Ti ascolterò...”.</p><p>“Io...sono...”.</p><p>“Devi essere sincera però!” – la prevenne lui che aveva iniziato ad avere paura.</p><p> </p><p>Se n’era andato perché non voleva ascoltare...</p><p>Se n’era andato per lasciare che il silenzio calasse su ciò che era accaduto, fosse stato anche solo un abbraccio, e così non era, perché lui sarebbe impazzito.</p><p> </p><p>“Io...avevo paura di perderlo...” – rispose lei mentre il respiro si spegneva.</p><p>André trasalì, che un bacio ed un abbraccio posso significare poco o nulla.</p><p>Ma sono tutto quando rivelano il consenso dell’altro ad essere nella propria vita.</p><p> </p><p>“Tu...tu...l’hai baciato allora?”.</p><p>L’accezione era diversa. Non era più una storia per ingannare gli avversari e nascondere la fuga.</p><p>Era <em>altro</em>...</p><p> </p><p>Quell’<em>altro</em> che André temeva e che nel silenzio di lei, lui intuì.</p><p>Nel silenzio lei ritorse la domanda contro di lui...</p><p>“E tu?” – replicò lei cinica.</p><p>Sottinteso…</p><p>
  <em>Tu hai fatto lo stesso con lei…</em>
</p><p>Andrè si zittì.</p><p> </p><p>Lei intuì ch’era accaduta la stessa cosa.</p><p>Gli sguardi non riuscirono a sostenersi.  Fu lei a distoglierlo per prima, seppure non fece un passo, istintivamente mantenendosi ferma, lì accanto a lui.</p><p>Ma s’era raggiunto il limite.</p><p>Nel passato, lui aveva necessariamente dovuto mantenere il silenzio, ingoiare la visione di lei accanto ad altri, soffocare la propria gelosia con la scusa del rango, della classe sociale...</p><p>Non erano uguali, lui non avrebbe mai potuto aspirare ad averla né ad essere suo.</p><p> </p><p>Forse essere il suo amante...</p><p>Ma non era ciò che aveva desiderato, non gli sarebbe bastato, mai, e nemmeno in quel momento gli pareva sarebbe bastato.</p><p> </p><p>Adesso, irrompeva quella notte tiepida e piena di luglio velata di luna e di stelle...</p><p>Non erano più solo amanti, compagni...</p><p>Erano...</p><p> </p><p>“Basta...” – lo sussurrò piano André staccandosi – “Ancora...perdonami...sembra tutto… inevitabile…”.</p><p>La chiosa si perse nei passi che presero ad allontanarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si parò davanti.</p><p>“Aspetta...”.</p><p>“Alain...”.</p><p>“André...”.</p><p>L’altro lo scansò e uscì, alle spalle la voce di Carmilla che gli diceva d’aspettarla e quella di Adeline Nivette che ordinava alla figlia di star ferma che la madre era ancora lei e la figlia non si doveva azzardare a muovere un passo.</p><p>Era mattino inoltrato.</p><p> </p><p>Il sole scaldava ancora la pelle ed i sensi, la stagione volgeva a mutare, inghiottendo l’amore, i respiri, l’azzardo, la paura, la follia, l’assenza…</p><p>Le ore trascorsero trascinando i dubbi.</p><p>In solitudine.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>2 settembre 1789, Limours notte…</em>
</p><p>Le mani intrecciate e strette.</p><p>Tiepide lingue di fuoco ardevano nel camino, i ceppi asciutti riattizzati ed incandescenti...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Attendi d’ascoltare i suoi passi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tornerà…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo sai… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>E quando accadrà come riuscirai a guardarlo in faccia mentre lui ti guarderà e vedrà il tuo tradimento, la tua vita che procedeva senza di lui?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come riuscirai a sostenere il suo sguardo mentre assisterà alla tua vita che si spegne, che tradisce te e lui?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rosse braci, piccole e lievi, brillavano nell’angolo, mentre i suoni ovattati del bosco si smorzavano a poco a poco, nell’umida calma del nulla.</p><p>Le mani affondate tra i capelli, a trattenere la testa.</p><p>Scoppiava e le tempie battevano fino a far salire la nausea allo stomaco.</p><p>Era tornato lì, nella selva chiusa, nel capanno che aveva accolto il dolore, le ossa spezzate, sé stesso senza di lei. Come a voler ritrovare sé stesso e l’incoscienza che gli aveva consentito di sopravvivere.</p><p>L’odore dei suoi capelli, il viso, la pelle, l’incedere dei sensi, dei muscoli, la voce…</p><p>Lei…</p><p>Lei era vita…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tornerai, certo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E quando accadrà…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come farai a scorrere nel suo sguardo mentre lei vedrà la tua debolezza, il cedimento della disperazione?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come sarai saldo verso il suo amore, verso la sua vita che terminerà e tu non vedrai più nulla oltre quell’istante? E non sentirai più nulla?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ma...davvero devi farlo tutti i giorni?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un cenno di consenso...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli occhi fissi allo specchio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La lama lucida scorreva sulla pelle bianca e morbida...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sono un maschio...mia nonna dice che dovrò radermi...tutti i giorni...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Altrimenti?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma non sai proprio niente tu!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar era lì, ad occupare con la faccia rosea e gli occhi sgranati l’angolino in basso a sinistra dello specchio. Osservava il gesto lento e sinuoso del rasoio che scorreva sulla guancia dell’amico, il sapone ammorbidito spalmato sopra che scivolava giù, un gesto veloce ad asciugare il collo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La lama rivelava il candore della pelle giovane, liscia...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo stupore, nonostante sapesse che ai maschi, diventando grandi, cresce la barba ed era opportuno radersi nel caso non l’avessero tenuta lunga.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lui non piaceva…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Se n’era accorta lei, un giorno che gli era saltata addosso, com’erano soliti quando mimavano una lotta per gioco, oppure sfogavano il nervosismo d’una giornata troppo densa d’impegni.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi hai...punto! Che hai alla faccia?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diavolo! Lei proprio non era capace di chiedere che accadeva usando un minimo di tatto, senza gridarlo ai quattro venti...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>André l’aveva scaraventata via, quasi avesse avuto timore che lei si fosse avvicinata ancora di più per fissarlo, in faccia...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dai! Stupida! Lo sai che sono un maschio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei ormai lo sapeva che erano diversi. Meno dimestichezza aveva forse con ciò che sarebbe accaduto al corpo di entrambi, crescendo. Le differenze si sarebbero acuite ancora di più...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>André s’era sciacquato il viso e poi s’era asciugato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo specchio rifletteva l’immagine di un giovane adolescente, i capelli neri un poco arruffati sulla fronte, sciolti sulle spalle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Li aveva raccolti con un nastro. Gli piaceva tenerli lunghi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso va bene!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André s’era voltato e l’aveva guardata sorridendole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quello era André, sì...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Al chiarore della luna era più difficile.</p><p>Il pezzetto di specchio brillò riflettendo il frammento di pelle che a poco a poco si schiariva, illuminandosi allo scorrere lento del rasoio.</p><p>La brace raccolta in un paiolo...</p><p>Il vapore dell’acqua risaliva occultando un poco la vista.</p><p>La lente, posata, in un angolo.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita passarono tra i capelli. Il viso sbarbato riflesso nello specchietto.</p><p>
  <em>Questo sei tu, dannazione!</em>
</p><p>L’imprecazione si perse nel silenzio, mentre i pugni si chiudevano di nuovo e i muscoli si contraevano alle immagini, ai ricordi che risalivano dal profondo, all’incedere incessante del presente che gremiva i sensi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alain…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui riesce ad amarla, nonostante tutto. Tu no!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu vuoi tutto, vuoi la sua vita, vuoi il suo futuro...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vuoi vivere accanto a lei...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amarla...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro prese a scorrere all’unisono ai pensieri.</p><p>Rimediare al passato non si poteva...</p><p>Ma...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Evitare tutto questo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Libero... lui sarà libero...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se tu non ci sarai...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non dovrà scegliere tra te e sé stesso.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Soffrirà...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’Inferno...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il tempo...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dimenticarti? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dovrà farlo comunque.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tu sei la tua malattia, la tua malattia è la tua dannazione…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi sparire perché lui non debba vivere la tua sofferenza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli farai del male, certo che gli farai del male...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma lo sottrarrai ad un dolore ancora più grande. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Se sarai tu ad andartene non sarà costretto a restarti accanto e a soffrire e a non avere più pace per il resto della vita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non sarà costretto a mantenere le sue promesse, a scegliere tra te e sé stesso. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qui non sarà solo...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Laggiù invece...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi impedirgli di ritrovarsi solo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dovrai essere tu a percorrere la strada che vi divide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tornare a lui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lasciandolo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rendendolo libero, che la tua vita si consumerà in fretta…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hai chiesto di poterlo rivedere e il destino te l’ha concesso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ora spetta a te decidere per tutti e due…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Follia pura…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ama, ne sei certa. Il suo amore per te sarà la sua condanna.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Allora sarai tu che dovrai andartene…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Senza che lui te lo impedisca…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Senza rivederlo. Senza spiegare nulla.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amarlo, al di sopra di te stessa e del tuo desiderio d’averlo per te, accanto, e tenerlo lì a vederti morire…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non sopporteresti il suo dolore…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non sopporteresti il suo silenzio.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lo ami…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Così tanto, che il cuore si contrasse alla follia che sgorgava dalla coscienza e si diede della pazza e dell’ingrata.</p><p>Egoista...</p><p>In fondo così lei poteva salvare sé stessa dal dolore che gli avrebbe inflitto.</p><p> </p><p>Il tenue bagliore dell’alba tinse gli ultimi scampoli di quei folli pensieri, ammantanti della calma della notte.</p><p>Improvvisamente ebbe paura. Paura di metterli in atto e lasciarlo e...</p><p>Quel giorno sarebbe trascorso senza di lui.</p><p>Ma André era vivo adesso e questo bastava...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dunque è questo amarsi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Questo è divenire una sola anima?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amare, al di là del dubbio, della paura, dell’incertezza e del tempo che non avrete mai?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percorrere da sola la distanza che ti separa da lui, non più nella stessa direzione, bensì lasciando che lui scelga liberamente la propria strada?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amarti al di sopra di me stessa e del mio bene…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alba di nuovo oscura e rosata, mentre nuvole arancioni, tiepide si rincorrevano nell’aria fredda, vacua e pungente...</p><p>In tutta la sua vita era stata educata, addestrata, spinta a trovare sempre una soluzione.</p><p>Si domandò se quella potesse essere davvero la soluzione, per quanto il termine racchiudesse in sé la tranciante asprezza dell’incapacità di scendere all’inferno assieme a lui.</p><p> </p><p>André…</p><p>André non era tornato.</p><p>Il legame si stava spezzando...</p><p>Poteva allora impugnare la spada e concedere all’avversario, ossia a sé stessa, la grazia di una morte veloce e dignitosa.</p><p> </p><p>Si vestì e s’aggiustò la spada al fianco.</p><p>Non sapeva dove fosse André e dove avesse trascorso la notte.</p><p>Non era lì.</p><p>L’assenza le consentì di trovare il coraggio per andare fino in fondo.</p><p>Forse si sarebbero anche rivisti...</p><p>Non era importante quanto dichiarare chiaramente gl’intenti.</p><p> </p><p>Serviva un complice.</p><p>Follia pura...</p><p>Per un istante...</p><p>Il pensiero sprofondò alle parole del demone…</p><p>Monsieur Dorian Vassiliev non aveva errato, intuendo nel fondo dell’anima, la sua anima, l’oscura ossessione per la salvezza.</p><p>Anche a costo di scendere a patti con il demonio.</p><p> </p><p>Alain dormiva altrove.</p><p>Monsieur Garrat era diventato di tutti i colori quando aveva compreso che i due fuggiaschi non avrebbero più potuto dividere la stessa stanza.</p><p>Non c’era stato il tempo per altre spiegazioni...</p><p>Lo stupore del nome della figlia, chissà se forse la giovane che si trovava a Parigi era davvero lei...</p><p>S’era convenuto che l’oste sarebbe partito al più presto, giusto il tempo di affidare la locanda a gente fidata.</p><p>S’era stabilito che i giovani politicanti che avevano già partecipato alle riunioni all’Assemblea Nazionale sarebbero andati con lui, per evitare che il pover’uomo si perdesse nella città caotica e rivoluzionaria.</p><p>Qualcuno addirittura aveva affermato di conoscere Bernard Chatelet, quindi non sarebbe stato difficile accertare dove si trovasse Mariel.</p><p> </p><p>Le correnti avevano ripreso a fendere il mare...</p><p>I granelli di sabbia si sarebbero divisi per sempre.</p><p> </p><p>Scese al piano sottostante e cercò la camera che l’oste aveva assegnato ad Alain.</p><p>Lo trovò che dormiva ancora.</p><p>Il sonno leggero s’infranse contro lo sguardo scuro, poco distante dal suo.</p><p>L’altro si stupì, aprendo gli occhi, la testa aveva preso a pulsare...</p><p>“Che...cosa fai qui?” – domanda superflua.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio le parole s’infransero, secche, contro la coscienza dell’altro.</p><p> </p><p>“Devo andare…via…”.</p><p>Un istante, che all’altro si doveva lasciare il tempo di comprendere.</p><p>“Come...vai via...come sarebbe a dire?”</p><p>“Hai capito bene Alain. Io <em>devo </em>andare via...”.</p><p>L’accento calcò sul dovere...</p><p>
  <em>Che diavolo...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’altro scansò la coperta e saltò a sedere sul letto...</p><p>Lo sguardo sgranato. Poi si alzò in piedi facendosi contro di lei…</p><p> </p><p>“Devi andare? Andare...”.</p><p>Ci aveva pensato quella notte a cosa sarebbe accaduto.</p><p>André non era tornato. Non era questione d’aver frainteso nulla…</p><p>Che nulla era accaduto.</p><p>C’era dell’altro, che sfuggiva…</p><p> </p><p>Ma, sopra tutto, il pensiero s’era piegato, incrinato, sopraffatto dall’idea che lei se ne sarebbe andata, assieme ad André.</p><p>Era giusto accadesse così, ma no, lui...</p><p>Non s’aspettava sarebbe accaduto così in fretta, che non era ancora l’alba.</p><p>Dio, che avrebbe fatto...</p><p> </p><p>Era dannatamente freddo, il fuoco spento, e lei, lì, avvolta nel mantello, il viso bianco, gli occhi un poco infossati, scaglie di mare cupo, immerse nella tempesta della disperazione, lo sguardo duro, senz’appello.</p><p>Era da tempo che Alain non scorgeva quello sguardo, forse da quanto l’aveva vista, la prima volta, al Comando dei Soldati della Guardia e allora aveva pensato che lei stesse fuggendo da qualcosa.</p><p>Ora pareva davvero così.</p><p> </p><p>Istintivamente la mano s’allungò per afferrarla.</p><p>Non avrebbe dovuto ma l’istinto così gli disse.</p><p>Ora poteva...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si ritrasse, indietreggiando, che lui diveniva un ostacolo.</p><p>Il complice inconsapevole doveva rimanere tale...</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar...che stai dicendo?”.</p><p>“Te l’ho detto... <em>devo </em>andare...”.</p><p> “Aspetta...devi? E André? E’ tornato? Lo avete deciso...andate via?”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>La declinazione al plurale esigeva d’essere corretta.</p><p>“Vado sola...”.</p><p>Alain non era stupido. E più tempo scorreva e più lei avrebbe perduto concentrazione e determinazione e più lui avrebbe acquistato la forza di fermarla.</p><p> </p><p>“Sola...che stai dicendo? Andrè...lui dov’è? Cosa vuol dire da sola? Cosa è successo?”.</p><p>La guardava, l’aria stravolta. Vedeva davanti a sé una decisione assurda, seria, definitiva...</p><p>Il motivo...</p><p>Che dannato motivo avrebbe mai potuto spingerla ad andarsene?</p><p>Da sola…</p><p> </p><p>“André...” – ripeté lei, il tuffo al cuore stretto nella follia.</p><p>“Gliel’hai detto?”.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p><p>André non sapeva nulla.</p><p>Alain iniziò a comprenderlo ed al tempo stesso a trovare incomprensibile la decisione.</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain saltò in piedi, prese ad avvicinarsi e lei ad arretrare.</p><p>Più le parole s’acuivano e più lui ne comprendeva l’assurdità.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain ...”.</p><p>“Cristo...Oscar...che sta accadendo? Perchè...dov’è André…” – il tono s’innalzò.</p><p>Non comprendeva e questo disorientava.</p><p>Alain odiava essere disorientato.</p><p> </p><p>“Non urlare! Non voglio che si svegli tutta la locanda…”.</p><p>“Ma sei impazzita? Vorresti andartene? E dove? E André...André non sa niente vero? Perchè?”.</p><p>Le piantò addosso occhi furenti. La testa aveva preso a girare davvero, l’equilibrio minato dalla decisone folle di lei, mentre lui s’era solo preparato all’idea che lei se ne sarebbe andata ma non sola.</p><p>Il dubbio mescolato follemente alla speranza si fece strada.</p><p>Fu costretto a chiederglielo, sperando, in fondo alle viscere che fosse così…</p><p> </p><p>“E’ per quello che ha saputo di noi?” – insinuò rabbioso.</p><p>Ferire l’amico…</p><p>Dio, non avrebbe voluto, ma l’idea di perderla…</p><p>La voleva…</p><p>Voleva sapere se lei…</p><p> </p><p>“No...te l’ho già detto...” – tagliò corto lei.</p><p>“Lo conosco meglio di te...non credo che gli sia indifferente ciò che è accaduto. Sei stata tu a mettermi in guardia ricordi? Non me l’avrebbe perdonata André…”.</p><p>“Meglio allora...” – sibilò lei indietreggiando.</p><p>Affondo cinico...</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si sgranarono.</p><p>“Cosa? Ma che ti prende?” – digrignò Alain.</p><p>Dove dannazione voleva arrivare...</p><p> </p><p>Un altro passo…</p><p>Gli occhi fissi in cerca d’una risposta: “Non può essere solo per questo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro passo, le braccia s’avventarono contro di lei.</p><p>Un gesto talmente rapido, imprevedibile forse, per lei ch’era combattuta ed esausta.</p><p>Non le lasciò il tempo di parlare, avventandosi con tutto sé stesso verso di lei, afferrandola letteralmente per le braccia, per impedirle di indietreggiare ancora.</p><p>Lei tentò di liberarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Alain la strinse ancora di più a sé.</p><p>“Perché vuoi andare via sola? Dimmelo! Non vuoi ferirlo?”</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Oscar sostenne lo sguardo, ribolliva la rabbia d’essersi messa lei in quel precipizio.</p><p> </p><p>“Non come lo intendersi tu!”.</p><p>“Cosa…cosa dovrei intendere?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Te l’ho già detto…tu non mi conosci…non sai chi sono davvero…ti sei illuso…io ti ho illuso…non dovevi amarmi!”.</p><p>“Cazzo! Credi che uno lo scelga d’amare?”.</p><p>“No…ma…”.</p><p>“Te ne vai a causa mia?” – insistette, l’ultimo evanescente appiglio – “Te ne vai perché temi che lui…”.</p><p>“No! Non è per questo…”.</p><p>Gelo…</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Non ti amo…” – spietata e fredda.</p><p>Sussultò Alain immobile…</p><p>“Ma se sarà necessario…”.</p><p> </p><p>Negò Alain, l’aveva capito, era impossibile combattere…</p><p>“Se lui non fosse tornato…”.</p><p>“Lui è tornato, è vivo…quella giovane...anche lui...l’ha baciata...”.</p><p>Sottinteso…</p><p>E’ vivo, vuole vivere…</p><p> </p><p>La voce prese a tremare.</p><p>Era difficile non cedere...</p><p>Era difficile andare fino in fondo, anche contro sé stessi.</p><p>André era suo e lei che diavolo stava facendo?</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò disarmata al pensiero che lei stessa avrebbe annullato per sempre la vicinanza tra sé e lui.</p><p>Annientata...</p><p>Il corpo di André, André, lui, il viso, i muscoli, lo sguardo, André...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E’ tuo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pazzia...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inferno...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il tempo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli farai del male...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deve dimenticarti.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Davvero credi che André e quella ragazza...siano stati assieme? Te ne vai per questo?”.</p><p>“No!”.</p><p>“No?” E allora…”.</p><p>“Non m’importa di sapere...anzi...”.</p><p> </p><p>Che assurdo sentimento è la gelosia.</p><p>Tanto sfuggente quanto assoluta…</p><p>S’insinua nell’animo umano e nonostante ci si ritenga superiori si cede ad essa, incapaci d’arginare l’onda…</p><p>Follia pura.</p><p> </p><p>Il complice cadeva nella trappola, doveva restare inconsapevole.</p><p> </p><p>“Devo andare via...” – replicò lei tentando di mantenere fermo il timbro della voce.</p><p>“E’ un’idiozia!” – il giudizio secco e sensato.</p><p>“Alain...cerca di comprendere...André deve continuare a vivere...”.</p><p>“Lo sta facendo! Ti ha ritrovato! O non hai capito nulla di quello che gli è accaduto?”.</p><p>“L’ho capito...certo...ed è proprio per questo...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Stai farneticando! André dovrebbe continuare a fare la vita di sempre? Dopo quello che ha passato? Ma credi sia fatto di pietra?”.</p><p>“Per questo devo andarmene...”.</p><p>“Caz...stai ascoltando quello che dici? Dannazione? Sei impazzita?”.</p><p>“No!” – gridò lei – “Non sono impazzita! Lo sarei se restassi...se gl’imponessi di assistere alla mia fine!”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain sussultò. Le dita contratte strinsero ancora di più le braccia magre...</p><p>Dio, se avesse potuto l’avrebbe strozzata dalla rabbia.</p><p>“Non sei ancora morta! Cristo! Sei viva!” – gridò stringendo e spingendola contro la parete.</p><p> </p><p>Il combattimento era iniziato...</p><p>Alain non poteva capire...</p><p>Glielo avrebbe fatto capire lei allora...</p><p>Con le buone...</p><p> </p><p>“E quando lo sarò? Non posso continuare a veder soffrire André in questo modo! E non è standogli accanto che soffrirà meno. Sono io la causa del suo dolore. Io e la mia dannatissima vita che si sta spegnendo. Credi che desideri davvero separarmi da lui? Credi che non mi costi nulla ciò che sto facendo? Credimi…lo so bene…ma non ho altra scelta. Sparirò per sempre dalla sua vita…devo andare via…devo...”.</p><p>“Codarda! Sei una dannata codarda! A te non importa nulla di nessuno!”.</p><p>Le dita strinsero le spalle e l’inchiodarono alla parete.</p><p>Se lo ritrovò addosso, molto più forte di lei.</p><p>Lo sguardo si fece livido e la faccia s’avvicinò alla faccia. Così vicino...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar intuì che gli occhi si velavano...</p><p>“Alain...io...</p><p>“Possibile che ti sia così difficile da capire?”</p><p>“Alain…lasciami…sei tu che non capisci. Non si può amare così...offrendo solo la sofferenza di una fine...André non merita di vivere di nuovo, un giorno, quello che ha già passato...”.</p><p> </p><p>Avrebbe voluto inoltrarsi nella percezione dell’assenza, nella descrizione del corpo amato e teso che aveva preso a sfuggire annientando lei, per prima.</p><p>“No…no…no!” – riprese Alain furioso – “No! Non è così che accade mio caro comandante! Tu non sai quello che stai dicendo! Te l’ho già detto chi sei tu. Una dannata egoista! Una che crede di risolvere tutto con la propria superbia...che si crede migliore di tutti...di me...maledizione…stai fuggendo Oscar! Stai fuggendo un’altra volta!”.</p><p> </p><p>“André potrà continuare a vivere...qui...altrove...ovunque vorrà...”.</p><p>“No...non potrà! Conosco André…lui ti ama…oltre quello che tu e lui stesso immaginate.  E se io sono qui e dico di amarti e vorrei tenerti qui…e non lasciarti neppure per un istante…”.</p><p>Lo stupore scorse solo per un istante...</p><p>Alain alla fine l’aveva ammesso.</p><p>Il complice si rivelava tale, inconsapevole...</p><p>“Io che non sono niente in confronto a lui…me l’hai appena detto…non fuggi a causa mia, non t’importa d’ammettere con lui che hai provato qualcosa accanto a me perché non hai mai provato nulla…allora dimmi…come credi che si sentirebbe lui sapendo che te ne vai?”.</p><p> </p><p>Schiacciata contro la parete, il corpo di Alain addosso, le mani strette alle braccia, il cuore percepito impazzito, gli occhi colmi di quel poco che erano stati.</p><p>L’aveva compreso in fondo che Alain non aveva solo avuto voglia di stupirla e divertirsi e provare a fare il gradasso...</p><p>L’amava...</p><p>E lei...</p><p> </p><p>“Tu non fai altro che mettere la tua vigliaccheria al primo posto…il tuo superiore senso del bene…e non sei capace di restagli accanto ed amarlo nonostante tutto…credi che non sappia quanto sia difficile amare anche nella sofferenza? E nel dolore? E' più difficile, più complicato…allora...allora mi viene il dubbio che sia tu in realtà quella che non vuol soffrire! Sì...che vuole togliersi dalla coscienza questo peso...stai fuggendo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar respirò a fondo mentre le braccia lungo il corpo si piegarono e le dita andarono a ricongiungersi a quelle di Alain, strette alle braccia. Le forzò inducendole ad aprirsi.</p><p>Le dita s’intrecciarono nello stupore dell’altro che non capiva...</p><p> </p><p>Tutto corretto ciò che Alain aveva detto. Corretto e sacrosanto...</p><p>C’era che sì, forse Oscar non lo voleva accettare d’esser lei imporre quella sofferenza all’uomo che amava.</p><p>Gli occhi puntarono su quelli furiosi di Alain...</p><p>Un altro respiro...</p><p>
  <em>Mille volte...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Con le buone...</p><p>O con...</p><p> </p><p>L’istintiva resistenza parve sciogliersi, assieme al respiro più fondo e calmo.</p><p>Le dita si strinsero ancora di più e fu Alain allora a stupirsi e a togliere tensione alla presa.</p><p>“Che fai...” – ascoltava il corpo che un istante prima tentava di sfuggire.</p><p> </p><p>I movimenti s’addolcirono, quasi che lei si stesse appoggiando...</p><p>Non si reggeva più...</p><p>Da sola.</p><p>Alain sentì il corpo arrendersi e anche lui si arrese, chiudendo l’abbraccio, appoggiandosi a lei, senza forzatura, senza imposizione.</p><p>Ascoltò le braccia chiudersi sulla schiena e sentì il sangue prendere a scorrere veloce...</p><p>Il respiro s’innalzò.</p><p> </p><p>Fu lei a parlare…</p><p>Il tono della voce, contro l’abbandono molle del corpo, ebbe lo stesso effetto di una lama che colpisce all’improvviso e allora ci vuole qualche istante perché il respiro torni ad immettere aria nei polmoni ed accettare l’affondo e provare a non restarne trafitti.</p><p> </p><p>“Non costringermi...” – sussurrò piano lei.</p><p>
  <em>Perché? Che significa?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alain…André è il tuo migliore amico vero?”.</p><p>La domanda secca, assurda, lo lasciò spiazzato.</p><p>Oscar era lì, chiusa nelle sue braccia, Alain sentiva salire il desiderio immenso di tenerla stretta a sé, di non lasciarle commettere l’ennesimo errore della sua vita e lei gli faceva una domanda simile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sì…André è mio amico…forse il migliore che abbia mai avuto!” – rispose Alain con un filo di voce, seppure incerto sulla piega che avrebbe preso il senso del discorso – “E tu non sai quanto mi senta dannato per averlo tradito...perchè questo ho fatto...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase lì, immobile...</p><p>“Allora...non costringermi...” – ripeté lei e nella voce una nota d’incertezza.</p><p>Alain tentò di cambiare strategia, che non ci voleva finire un’altra volta nella rete tessuta.</p><p>Sprezzante sorrise cinicamente.</p><p>“Come se non ti conoscessi...so di cosa sei capace...ma non m’incanti. Questa volta non cadrò nei tuoi ragionamenti. E poi te lo ripeto...mi sento già in colpa...non è necessario che tu mi ricordi che ho messo gli occhi sulla sua donna che...”.</p><p>“Alain...davvero...non...”.</p><p> </p><p>Una mano sulla bocca.</p><p>“Zitta! Non potresti mai dire o fare nulla che potrebbe indurmi a lasciarti andare... io non sarò tuo complice in questa pazzia... te la vedrai con lui quando tornerà...non puoi...fargli questo!”.</p><p>Le parole morirono lì, mentre il combattimento infuriava, tra amicizia e senso di colpa e desiderio e rabbia e...</p><p>Lei, così vicina, averla e tenerla lì, anche se André era vivo, era tornato, anche se sarebbe stato lui, Alain, per primo ad infrangere il patto...</p><p> </p><p>Con le buone o con le cattive...</p><p>Alain strinse le dita e fissò gli occhi, nella testa il desiderio che saliva e sommergeva tutto...</p><p>Affondò il viso sul viso, mentre il respiro aveva preso a fendere la pelle del collo, nascosta nel bavero del mantello.</p><p> </p><p>“Non l’avrai vinta questa volta...” – sussurrò cinico – “Anche a costo di farmi ammazzare da lui ti terrò qui e lo farò a modo mio...mi ammazzerà...”.</p><p>“Alain...no...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro lieve si mozzò mentre la bocca ghermiva la bocca e la lingua s’insinuava senza scorgere resistenza.</p><p>Il complice inconsapevole...</p><p>Lui voleva tenerla lì e lei voleva restare lì...</p><p> </p><p>Quello era l’unico modo per spingere all’inferno André.</p><p>Un inferno diverso da quello in cui sarebbe caduto di fronte alla morte di lei...</p><p>Un Inferno...diverso...</p><p> </p><p>La bocca si schiuse davvero e le labbra scivolarono aprendosi e chiudendosi e toccandosi e mordendosi piano e ancora e davvero...</p><p>E...</p><p>Alain forzò un poco sciogliendo l’intreccio delle dita, chiudendo il corpo nella stretta dell’abbraccio, tirandosela addosso, spingendola di lato e poi ancora indietro e indietro...</p><p> </p><p>Il gemito lieve del corpo spinto giù...</p><p>Chiuso, preso, disteso...</p><p>Peso che insisteva e toglieva il respiro mentre le gambe si chiudevano sulle gambe ed il torace spingeva per tenerla lì e soffocare il respiro ed averlo per sé, nell’eterna dannazione.</p><p> </p><p>Voleva tutto...</p><p>Le dita sciolsero l’abbraccio e presero a scostare la stoffa per cercare la pelle tiepida e liscia...</p><p>Cercarono, nessuna resistenza, nessun combattimento...</p><p>Il lembo bianco comparve, ambito, oscuro, lieve al tatto che l’accarezzò. Le dita aperte un poco incerte mentre la gola si chiudeva allo scorrere sulla morbidezza del seno...</p><p>Il respiro nel respiro...</p><p> </p><p>Con le buone o con le cattive.</p><p>Un respiro più fondo, gli occhi si chiusero incapaci di restare su quelli di lui...</p><p> </p><p>“A Chambord...” – esordì lei piano, mentre ascoltava l’incedere dell’altro su di sé.</p><p>Un istante...</p><p>Alain aprì le dita di più, la destra sulle costole, la sinistra poco più su...</p><p>Affondarono un poco...</p><p>Ancora un poco...</p><p>Il corpo si spinse ancora contro quello di lei. Intuì i movimenti impercettibili del corpo di lei che s’adattava, a poco a poco, al peso, alla stretta, aprendosi, sotto di lui.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro mozzato...</p><p>Il desiderio saliva...</p><p>“Che diavolo c’entra adesso?” – sibilò teso. Una smorfia di disappunto.</p><p>“Volevo...stare...con...lui...”.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro respiro, più fondo, che le parole avrebbero stravolto e allora andavano pesate.</p><p>Alain si fermò continuando a respirare nell’incavo del collo, le mani aperte.</p><p>Nella sinistra rimbombava il battito del cuore...</p><p>Dannato demonio...</p><p> </p><p>“Ho ascoltato André...dentro di me...anche se non ero con lui...”.</p><p>“Che...che stai dicendo?” – Alain si scosse – “Di cosa stai parlando?”.</p><p>Alain si contrasse...</p><p> </p><p>“Non farlo Alain...ti prego...non costringermi a raccontare...lasciami andare...io...”.</p><p>“Che volevi dire dannazione? Adesso parlerai!” – gridò contratto.</p><p>“Io non sono chi credi...non mi conosci…mi avevi giudicato correttamente a Parigi…”.</p><p>“E chi saresti allora!?” – continuò l’altro afferrandola per le spalle e stringendo.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono stati tanti i passi che ho compiuto per avvicinarmi a lui...”.</p><p>“E allora...”.</p><p>“Alcuni...non ero sola Alain...”.</p><p>“Che diavolo intendi dire?”.</p><p>“Un passo...un passo mi ha permesso d’ascoltare quanto lieve possa essere l’incedere di chiunque sia capace di amare...un passo...ero assieme a lei...è stata lei a consentirmi di ascoltarmi...piano...e di ascoltare lui...”.</p><p>“Lei...chi?”.</p><p>Alain dovette guardarla per comprendere.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non rispose.</p><p>“André mi ha fatto comprendere che sono una donna...una donna che può essere chi vuole. Amante, moglie, compagna...vergine e...”.</p><p> </p><p>Fu Oscar a stringersi ad Alain allora, spingendosi contro di lui, abbracciandolo mentre la bocca scivolava accanto alla guancia e la voce si schiudeva all’orecchio.</p><p>“E puttana... volevo averlo...e l’ho ascoltato...attraverso di lei...”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si sgranarono…</p><p>Alain comprese…</p><p>
  <em>Diane...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“E’ stata Diane a rivelarmi quanto poteva essere affascinante cedere se stessi per raggiungere chi si desidera...”.</p><p>Parole dannate...</p><p> </p><p>L’altro fu costretto a fermarsi mentre lo sguardo si perdeva nel vuoto ed il corpo sollevato dalla tensione di colpo infranta parve cadere giù nella voragine.</p><p> “Stai mentendo!”.</p><p>Oscar negò con la testa...</p><p>“Sono stata con lei e lei con me...questo ho fatto...e lei mi ha permesso di ascoltare André...e di comprendere che l’amavo...l’amavo da sempre...un passo dopo l’altro...uomo o donna non fa differenza...”.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani si strinsero e s’impressero sul corpo spingendolo via, Indietro…</p><p>“Stai mentendo!”.</p><p>Fu lei a negare…</p><p>“Sei stato tu a dirmi di non dire nulla ad André di noi perché non volevi <em>sporcare</em> la mia immagine…”.</p><p>“Che c’entra…quello che hai detto…non ti credo…”.</p><p>“Ecco chi sono davvero Alain. Sarei disposta a qualsiasi patto per avere André…o per salvarlo…sarei disposta...a fare la stessa cosa con te...”.</p><p>“Stai farneticando!”.</p><p>“Se servirà...starò con te...come ci starebbe una puttana...e André finirà all’Inferno...”.</p><p>“Non ha senso? Perchè?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Tu...tu gli faresti questo?” – sibilò lei distrutta.</p><p>La prova di forza annientava le forze.</p><p>“Lo faresti finire all’Inferno?” – rimarcò.</p><p>“Perché?” – chiese di nuovo Alain mentre il sangue si gelava – “Perché faresti questo? Non mi ami…e vuoi che lui lo creda?”.</p><p>“Perchè non voglio morire tra le sue braccia e non voglio che lui mi veda morire...non posso fargli questo...”.</p><p>“Finirebbe all’Inferno se tu...”.</p><p>“Se ammetterò d’amarti sì...e se saprà che siamo stati assieme sì. Saprà che sono stata con te per amore…mentre tu…tu mi avrai come quelle donne che hai avuto nella tua vita…”.</p><p>“No...” – lo disse piano Alain, spaventato davvero.</p><p> </p><p>“No!?” – sussurrò lei cinica – “Adesso sei tu che ti tiri indietro?”.</p><p>“Non puoi essere davvero così...”.</p><p>“Io sono così Alain...” – concluse respirando piano, mentre la bocca s’era dischiusa e lambiva lentamente il lobo dell’orecchio.</p><p> </p><p>Il contatto prese ad espandersi...</p><p>Solo sesso...</p><p>Alain negò ma solo con la testa. Non riuscì a dire altro, a replicare, a contestare, a chiedere.</p><p>Lei non avrebbe mai mentito.</p><p>Si rese conto che la battaglia sarebbe stata lei a vincerla. L’aveva già vinta...</p><p>Nel modo più inaspettato e crudele possibile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ecco ciò che volevo chiederti. Sono venuta solo per questo…” – proseguì piano – “Io...tornerò a Versailles...”.</p><p>Lei parlava e lui ascoltava, appoggiato al corpo di lei, tiepido e molle...</p><p>Non poteva credere d’essere lì, annientato, lì accanto a lei ad ascoltarla come se avesse dovuto ricevere gli ordini dell’ennesima battaglia.</p><p> </p><p>Si staccò un poco...</p><p>La tensione dispersa di fronte alla dirompente visione di sé, usato...</p><p>Che non gliene sarebbe fregato un accidente di niente nemmeno sei mesi prima ma adesso...</p><p>E’ difficile scendere a patti con l’amore ed accontentarsi d’essere un mezzo.</p><p>Lei lo sapeva dannazione.</p><p> </p><p>Lei lo sapeva che lui non l’avrebbe mai presa così…</p><p>E non era per André che non l’avrebbe fatto.</p><p> </p><p>Alain tentò di replicare facendo appello all’ultimo barlume di lucidità.</p><p>“Versailles...perchè? Non ha senso!”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si morse il labbro, non vista e prese a spingerlo via con le mani.</p><p>Doveva allontanarsi, staccarsi, perché le sue parole avessero pregio d’essere credute.</p><p>A fatica sgusciò fuori dal peso dell’altro. La battaglia era quasi vinta.</p><p> </p><p>“Tornerò a Versailles...parlerò con mio padre e accetterò la sentenza che i sovrani riterranno di stabilire...”.</p><p>“Non sono i sovrani a preoccuparmi...”.</p><p>“Sta bene…nemmeno i sovrani potranno nulla contro il mio tradimento. So che mio padre ha già rinnegato la mia esistenza...quindi il mio ritorno non cambierà nulla...”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si contrasse. Il corpo libero dalla presa di lei si percepì vuoto, distante, perso...</p><p>“Imporrò a mio padre di mantenere la sua promessa nei confronti di André...André potrà scegliere di vivere dove vorrà...”.</p><p>“Lo sta spingendo all’Inferno...” – ripeté Alain tentando di fare appello alla pietà dell’altra.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non rispose. Che lo sapeva già...</p><p>“Vivrà...in fondo era ciò che tu stesso mi hai sempre rinfacciato da quando ci siamo conosciuti. Lasciarlo libero perché potesse vivere la sua vita...perchè adesso avresti cambiato idea?”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain non rispose. Che adesso lo sapeva cosa voleva dire amare...</p><p>Sapeva che se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto tenerla lì con la sola forza di una mano.</p><p>“All’Inferno...” – ripeté lui come una nenia.</p><p> </p><p>Un lieve sorriso, quasi diabolico, scorse sulle labbra di lei.</p><p>“Non costringermi a fargli ancora più male Alain…lasciami andare via…oppure dirò ad André che lo lascio perché…perché amo te...e lo lascerò comunque…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si contrasse.</p><p>Una bugia assurda...</p><p>Testimoniata dal corpo leggermente curvo, fermo, quasi pietrificato, che s’era dovuto appoggiare alla parete, le braccia libere abbassate lungo i fianchi, lo sguardo basso e cupo.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna pietà verso il complice che adesso non era più inconsapevole e che diventava tale a tutti gli effetti, incastrato dal suo stesso amore per lei.</p><p>Perchè quell’amore s’era rivelato agli occhi di André al punto da esser ritenuto vero e così da scavare il dubbio che fosse ricambiato.</p><p>Follia pura...</p><p> </p><p>“Non vado fiera di ciò che sto dicendo…credimi…ma tu gli hai già messo in testa quelle assurdità sul fatto che ci siamo baciati…e che abbiamo dormito assieme. Come vedi non dovrei faticare molto per fargli credere anche altro…” – concluse alzando lo sguardo verso l’altro, osservandolo, volutamente sospesa alle sue stesse assurde parole.</p><p>“André non crederà mai ad una storia simile…” – balbettò Alain in una tiepida difesa dell’amico e del suo intento iniziale di trattenerla.</p><p>Poi tornò ai suoi occhi.</p><p>La spietata determinazione che vi lesse lo lasciò senza parole.</p><p>“Non vorrai costringermi a correre il rischio?” – sibilò lei di rimando.</p><p> </p><p>Allora…</p><p>Allora sarebbe potuto accadere e forse André avrebbe creduto davvero a quella storia.</p><p>“So che starà male…ma con il tempo…il tempo cura le ferite, aiuta a dimenticare. Io non ce l’ho questo tempo e tutto sommato per me la questione è semplice…non dovrò combattere a lungo contro questo dolore. Spero che un giorno potrà essere felice Sicuramente lo sarà, piuttosto che vedere la mia vita che si spegne lentamente. Forse hai ragione. Sono una dannata egoista. Sono io che non ho il coraggio di amarlo. Nonostante tutto…non voglio che lui assista alla mia fine. Lasciami almeno questa consolazione...nessuno deve assistere a questo…non se lo merita lui, nessuno… non riuscirei a sopportare di dargli questo dolore…”.</p><p>Le ultime parole uscirono soffocate, lo sguardo fisso, sospeso, in cerca di un appiglio, uno qualsiasi, a quella specie di delirio che aveva preso la mente.</p><p> </p><p>Ora era lei che aveva preso a parlare, a pianificare...</p><p>“Quella famiglia…sì…quella di Adeline…i suoi figli…dovete farli andare via da Limours. Se il Generale Bouillè è ancora vivo, se la prenderà con loro. E i soldati...lo sai anche tu che Limours molto presto si riempirà di soldati...”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain rimase zitto. Non c’era molto da replicare...</p><p>Le considerazioni erano tutti logiche e corrette.</p><p>“Tornate a Parigi con Monsieur Garrat...lo aiuterete a cercare la figlia...spero sia lei...”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain sollevò gli occhi verso di lei...</p><p>Basta, sembrarono supplicarla.</p><p> </p><p>No, lei, continuò che ormai lo sguardo fissava il vuoto...</p><p>“Devo andare via…non c’è altra soluzione. Non ce ne sono altre. Tornerò a Versailles e rispetterò la volontà dei sovrani, qualunque essa sarà. Non faccio parte del vostro mondo Alain, il mio mondo è un altro e non posso più sottrarmi ad esso. Affronterò le conseguenze del mio gesto. E’ tutto così semplice se ci pensi...ma...” – l’energia si sciolse mentre la gola si chiuse – “Sarebbe troppo doloroso spiegare a lui queste cose. E poi sono sicura che m’impedirebbe di lasciarlo...”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ecco, dannazione perché ti sei rivolta a me...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu hai paura...una fottutissima e dannatissima paura di lasciarlo...e non hai il coraggio di dirglielo in faccia...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sai...quella giovane, Carmilla, credo che lei gli voglia bene…Mio Dio…”.</p><p>
  <em>Stai farneticando...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio...ti prego...</em>
</p><p>Alain provò ad avvicinarsi di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar lo fissò, lo sguardo livido, quasi assente...</p><p>“Non...farlo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Le braccia del soldato s’abbassarono e la destra s’allargò in segno di resa.</p><p>
  <em>Sei libera...</em>
</p><p>Non glielo disse a voce ma lo sguardo si distolse, anch’esso, per non vedere lei che apriva la porta e scivolava fuori, come una ladra che scappa.</p><p> </p><p>Un barlume di pietà...</p><p>“Mi dispiace…non volevo ferirti ma non voglio che André pensi, nemmeno per un istante, di essere responsabile delle mie scelte…e nemmeno tu. E non voglio che ti perda come amico…lui sa che hai solo cercato di aiutarmi…lo comprenderà…”.</p><p>La voce lentamente s’assottigliò, per spegnersi senza più forza.</p><p> </p><p>Un passo verso di lei, di nuovo...</p><p>Le mani chiuse...</p><p>“Oscar...”.</p><p>L’altra si fermò.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi dispiace contraddirti...” – disse piano Alain – “Stai commettendo un errore...assurdo. Quanto a noi...se fosse accaduto...ecco...tra noi non sarebbe stato solo...insomma...non avrei mai immaginato di stare con te come se tu fossi una...”.</p><p>Le parole si spensero. Non aveva senso proseguire. L’intento era chiaro.</p><p> </p><p>Alain osservò le spalle dell’altra, un poco curve. Oscar era già altrove con la mente ed il corpo piegato dal dolore sottile.</p><p> </p><p>Il passo si bloccò: “Abbi cura di te…” – un sussurro – “Credo anch’io che tra di noi non sarebbe stato solo…”.</p><p>“Oscar!” – Alain scandì il nome interrompendola – “Non è necessario! Ho compreso…ho… compreso…”.</p><p>Il tono s’ammorbidì…</p><p>“Volevo solo dirti che…Diane era cambiata…non era più la Diane che io conoscevo, mia sorella…lei era diventata……un’altra persona…”.</p><p>Oscar rimase zitta, dove voleva arrivare…</p><p>“Qualunque cosa sia accaduta…tu non ne hai colpa…”.</p><p>Lo disse piano Alain, imponendo alla voce tutta la fermezza che poteva mettere al pensiero d’una fine tragica d’una vita ormai perduta.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei…una brava persona…” – ammise lei, i pugni stretti, il corpo impietrito per restare lì ancora un istante.</p><p>“Anche tu…davvero…abbi cura di te…”: concluse lui, anche lui immobile per imporsi di non correre accanto a lei e fermarla.</p><p> </p><p>Esitò Oscar, Alain insinuò l’ultima richiesta: “Ci rivedremo?”.</p><p>Lei non rispose. Non poteva, se lo augurava ma non lo sapeva neppure lei.</p><p>Nel dubbio, meglio tacere.</p><p>Solo un sussurro che lei si morse il labbro: “La vita è come un labirinto…forse un giorno accadrà...”.</p><p>La concessione di un ultimo istante.</p><p> </p><p>La porta si chiuse, i passi si persero, Alain rimase lì, nella testa le parole che aveva faticato a comprendere. Ne conosceva il significato ma in quel momento tutto sfuggiva.</p><p>Una semplice parola...</p><p>L’inconscio desiderio di tradirsi...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso anche tu sei complice di questa assurdità.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei è dentro ad un labirinto di menzogne e...</em>
</p><p>Lo pensò Alain...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Se ne sta andando...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E tu...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potresti ancora fermarla...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E poi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa cambierebbe?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Se ne sta andando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se ne andrà comunque.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ecco ciò che accadrà.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unica certezza...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per sempre.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi fermarla...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non per ciò che ha detto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non credo sia accaduto ciò che ha raccontato di Diane…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diane era cambiata, s’era già perduta. Lei non era più la sorella con cui eri cresciuto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ci credi e nemmeno André ci avrebbe mai creduto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neppure per un istante.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tirò un respiro, fondo, per accettare la visione.</p><p>Si sedette sul letto.</p><p>Poteva ancora farlo. Correrle dietro e fermarla e tenerla lì e attendere che André tornasse. Avrebbero parlato...</p><p> </p><p>Chissà se lei avrebbe avuto davvero il coraggio di tirare fuori quella storia assurda...</p><p>André…lui l’avrebbe fermata.</p><p> </p><p>Poi si rese conto che le voleva bene, che l’amava e il pensiero che lei sarebbe morta…</p><p>Dio se solo pensava a questo…</p><p>Come doveva sentirsi André che l’amava da tutta una vita?</p><p>Il senso indefinito e gigantesco del vuoto infinito che aveva provato nei giorni in cui aveva temuto che morisse. C’era passato anche lui...</p><p> </p><p>C’è un limite che non si può oltrepassare.</p><p>E lei non voleva che André si trovasse lì, sul baratro...</p><p>Non aveva senso fermarla, allora.</p><p> </p><p>Il dolore…</p><p>Sì, poteva arrivare a spezzare un legame che durava da vent’anni.</p><p>Ora quel dolore era anche suo. Ne era divenuto finalmente partecipe solo per averla stretta tra le braccia pochi istanti. Nella pelle solo sfiorata per altrettanti istanti aveva trovato conferma della propria voce sospesa come l’aveva sempre immaginata da quanto la mente aveva preso a rimbalzare costantemente contro il pensiero di lei, lei, e di tutto ciò che lei ora rappresentava.</p><p>Lei l’aveva scelto come depositario di quella storia...</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>2 settembre 1789, Limours all’alba…</em>
</p><p>Se lo disse Alain mentre osservava la luce del giorno farsi strada nella stanza, assorto nella rabbia della propria impotenza.</p><p>Il tempo continuava a trascorrere...</p><p> </p><p>Passi veloci.</p><p>La porta si aprì di colpo.</p><p>Gli occhi ficcati negli occhi.</p><p>Il viso conosciuto, ritrovato, quello di sempre. Pulito, aperto, scoperto...</p><p> </p><p>André l’interrogò senza dire una parola.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p> </p><p>“L’hai vista?” – l’affondo rapido, non era necessario chiedersi altro o dilungarsi su isteriche disquisizioni.</p><p>Il viso stravolto...</p><p> </p><p>Dannazione, se doveva prendere tempo, tanto valeva togliersi qualche soddisfazione.</p><p>Se lei se n’era andata, in fondo André ne era responsabile.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove cazzo sei stato?” – chiese Alain niente affatto conciliante.</p><p>“Non ti riguarda!” – rispose l’altro passando sopra alla richiesta.</p><p>La gelosia rodeva, che finire lì, dritti nella stanza di Alain, per cercarla, che quando era tornato alla locanda, lei nella sua stanza non c’era più e allora il sangue aveva preso a gelare e a rallentare e lui a darsi del pazzo e del dannato per essersene andato così, sull’onda d’una gelosia assurda, che se anche lei...</p><p> </p><p>“Dov’è?!” – ruggì di nuovo André.</p><p>L’urgenza di trovarla, vederla, averla, osservarla, vicino, annusare l’odore inconfondibile della pelle, il suo, quello che le scorreva nelle vene, potente ed occulto, quello che lui aveva preso per sé, su di sé quando l’aveva amata, sprofondandoci dentro...</p><p>Che aveva fatto Dio...</p><p> </p><p>“Alain…l’ho cercata...quando sono rientrato questa mattina…devo vederla...se sai dov’è...”.</p><p>“E tu dove sei stato André?” – l’apostrofò l’altro.</p><p>Prendere tempo...</p><p>Nella testa la consegna era quella.</p><p>Il comandante aveva stabilito così.</p><p>Dio...</p><p>Che ordine assurdo...</p><p> </p><p>“Te l’ho detto! Non ha importanza! Dovevo...capire...”.</p><p>Alain si alzò e si fece avanti.</p><p>“Capire? Cosa di preciso?” – bofonchiò senza troppa convinzione.</p><p>“Allora non mi stai a sentire?! Ho detto che non ha importanza. Devo sapere dov’è finita...l’hai vista sì o no?”.</p><p>Non si ammettevano repliche.</p><p> </p><p>“Sì...” – un respiro fondo – “L’ho vista, questa mattina presto...”.</p><p>Lo sguardo un poco sorpreso.</p><p>La foga raggelata, che l’avesse vista poteva essere un bene e no, poteva anche essere male…</p><p>Lo sguardo s’incupì che adesso prendevano a mescolarsi l’urgenza di trovarla assieme a quella di sapere.</p><p>Che ci faceva lei...</p><p>“Quindi è venuta qui…cosa ti ha detto? Dov’è ora?”.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Dannazione comandante...-</em> imprecò Alain tra sé – <em>Dimmelo tu che mi hai tirato dentro questa storia come faccio a stare zitto?</em></p><p> “Alain!”.</p><p>L’incedere deciso...</p><p>Il silenzio dell’altro rivelava tutto...</p><p>André lo fissava...</p><p>La smania d’una risposta che spazzasse via i dubbi.</p><p>Che sei lei era stata lì allora...</p><p> </p><p>Pazzo...</p><p>Che se lei era stata lì allora voleva dire che tra lei ed Alain non c’era più solo ciò che lui aveva scorto in passato.</p><p> </p><p>Pazzo, che a quel punto sarebbe stato quasi meglio, meglio certo dell’assenza…</p><p>Il sangue rallentato e freddo...</p><p> </p><p>“Se n’è andata...”.</p><p>Il tono severo s’infranse contro lo sguardo incredulo di André.</p><p>Il senso, quello solo immaginato, acquistava consistenza reale.</p><p> </p><p>“Come sarebbe a dire se n’è andata?” – ribatté lui incredulo.</p><p>“Quello che ho detto!” – replicò Alain forzatamente freddo e distaccato che non ci si poteva creder dovesse esser lui a tirare le fila di quella specie di sceneggiata che affondava piedi e mani in un palude di mezze verità e sentimenti distorti dall’assenza.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro passo, faccia a faccia: “Ripetilo e spiegati!”.</p><p>“Te l’ho detto se n’è andata!”.</p><p>“Allora dove? Dannazione Alain...non posso stare qui a cavarti le parole dalla bocca ad una ad una! Dove? E se ha detto che sarebbe andata via perché non hai cercato di fermarla? Maledizione...perché!?”.</p><p> </p><p>S’avventò sull’altro che la rabbia saliva e i dubbi ed il baratro s’aprivano di nuovo.</p><p>Lei, la sua voce, il suo viso, lei, Oscar, lei non era lì, e Alain gli stava dicendo che s’era andata e nemmeno sapeva perché...</p><p>La bocca serrata in una smorfia di disprezzo costrinse André ad afferrare Alain per la camicia e a spingerlo contro la parete, indietro...</p><p> </p><p>“Io avrei dovuto fermarla!? E perché!? Tu dov’eri?” – gli ribatté contro lasciandosi trascinare.</p><p>Doveva prendere tempo.</p><p>Doveva tenerlo lì e non sapeva come e l’unica pazzia che gli balzava in testa era prendersi addosso la malasorte d’esser lui stesso la causa di quella fuga.</p><p>Perché lei non avrebbe avuto il coraggio d’ammettere…</p><p> </p><p>André no, voleva andarsene da lì. Ascoltava il tempo scorrere e lei non era lì, non c’era e, Dio...</p><p>André ascoltò il sangue rallentare e svilirsi sotto la spinta della voragine che chiudeva il respiro...</p><p>“Che cosa ti ha detto!?” – ruggì stringendo la stoffa tra le dita.</p><p> </p><p>“Che...che se ne andava per non ferirti...” – balbettò Alain senza convinzione.</p><p>Lo sguardo sgranato dell’altro rivelò stupore, incredulità...</p><p>Solo un istante.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono solo sciocchezze! Ripetimi ciò che ha detto...Alain...”.</p><p>“Te l’ho detto...”.</p><p>“E a cosa sarebbe riferita questa fantomatica sofferenza? Spiegati meglio!”.</p><p> </p><p>Alain si contrasse, afferrò i polsi dell’altro che aveva cominciato a stringere in preda alla rabbia ed alla disperazione.</p><p>“Mi sa che fai finta di non capire! Questo lo dovresti sapere tu! Mi hai sempre detto che la conosci meglio di chiunque altro...allora lo dovresti sapere perché ha deciso di andarsene senza dirti niente...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il sentore delle rose saliva dal cortile accarezzato dall’aria più frizzante e sottile nelle note chiare del giorno…</p><p>E’ difficile accettare il dolore che scava ed annienta l’anima.</p><p>E’ più semplice cedere alla gelosia che s’insinua sottile, nascosta, impossibile d’arginare, ma che manifesta palese il proprio guizzo…</p><p> </p><p>La gelosia è mezzo adeguato dietro cui nascondere altro…</p><p>“Che cosa le hai fatto?” – ruggì André.</p><p> </p><p>Una smorfia cinica inarcò l’espressione di Alain.</p><p>“Che cosa le ho fatto io?”.</p><p>“Esattamente...”.</p><p>Faticava ad ammetterlo André...</p><p>Una fatica tutto sommato accettabile se confrontata all’altra...</p><p>Che lei in realtà se ne fosse andata...</p><p> </p><p>“Io non le ho fatto niente dannazione! Se proprio vuoi saperla tutta io...”.</p><p>“Tu...”.</p><p>“Le voglio bene...”.</p><p>“Tu?!”.</p><p>Lo sguardo impose di proseguire che le parole spese non parevano esatte.</p><p> </p><p>“L’amo!” – sputò Alain tutto d’un fiato.</p><p>Non era un espediente per prender tempo, era la verità.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo s’assottigliò che finalmente le parole apparivano sensate.</p><p>“Io l’amo...dannazione Grandier...”.</p><p>Ennesimo istante di sgomento.</p><p>L’ammetteva finalmente l’altro.</p><p>Nessuna sorpresa, nessun sollievo…</p><p>In un altro momento forse l’avrebbe davvero preso a pugni…</p><p> </p><p>“E sia...” – sibilò André – “Che è accaduto?”.</p><p>Procedeva a tentoni in quel labirinto. Il sangue già gelato nelle vene ascoltava le viscere implodere ammantate dalla paura.</p><p>Impietrito preferì affondare e chiedere per tenere lì l’altro e guadagnare qualche altro frammento della vita vissuta lontani.</p><p>“Niente!” – grugnì Alain – “Non è accaduto proprio niente! L’ho tenuta accanto a me quando anche lei non voleva più vivere...è così che è andata...tu la conosci Grandier...credi che sarebbe mai potuto accadere altro?”.</p><p>Già...</p><p>
  <em>Altro...</em>
</p><p>Che questo era già abbastanza…</p><p> </p><p>“Cos’è che ti dà più fastidio?” – contestò Alain affondando, che almeno una soddisfazione se la voleva levare, che dannazione, se André fosse stato meno incerto e meno codardo lei sarebbe stata ancora lì – “Che lei abbia sentito altro per me...e che se ne sia andata...”</p><p>Le dita strinsero la stoffa – “Per nasconderlo a te?”.</p><p> </p><p>Inconcepibile...</p><p>La rabbia s’innalzò.</p><p>Le dita strinsero ancora e ancora...</p><p> </p><p>La voce s’inabissò...</p><p>L’Inferno...</p><p>“Oppure...che lei ti abbia lasciato perché non vuole farti assistere alla sua fine?”.</p><p> </p><p>La rabbia esplose...</p><p>Che era così...</p><p> </p><p>“Dove dannazione è andata?” – gridò André senza rispondere alla domanda dell’altro.</p><p>Le dita s’aprirono per aggiustare meglio la presa...</p><p>André si tirò indietro Alain e poi gli caricò il destro in faccia...</p><p>Il tempo scorreva.</p><p>L’altro si scansò giusto per finire preso di striscio e barcollare stordito e indietreggiare.</p><p> </p><p>Sollevò i pugni in segno di combattimento mentre André lo guardava e faceva altrettanto.</p><p>“Dove...” – tentò di replicare André ma Alain gli s’avventò addosso con tutto il peso.</p><p> </p><p>Due schianti uno di seguito all’altro si susseguirono contro la parete opposta in un concerto di cocci che schizzavano ovunque.</p><p>La rabbia la dovevano sfogare tutti e due a quel punto...</p><p> </p><p>André a terra si passò il palmo sul labbro.</p><p>“Parla!”.</p><p>“Altrimenti cosa?” – digrignò Alain – “Cristo...André...dove diavolo eri mentre lei se ne andava? Io l’avrei lasciata andare via…e tu? Tu che hai dubitato di lei...tu che ti sei permesso di pensare che con me la sua vita sarebbe stata meno dura1? Che diavolo ti è preso?”.</p><p>“Lo neghi?!” – sarcastico…</p><p>“No!” – ferreo.</p><p> </p><p>Un sorrisetto…</p><p>Un respiro fondo.</p><p>André era soddisfatto d’aver cavato fuori la verità. L’amico aveva fallito la prova d’amicizia, s’era spinto troppo oltre. Con i suoi sensi di colpa ci avrebbe fatto i conti solo lui.</p><p>Inutile insistere…</p><p>Non gl’interessava…</p><p>Oscar…</p><p>Lei…</p><p> </p><p>“Maledizione Alain…perché non l’hai fermata?”.</p><p>Si rialzò André, rimettendosi in guardia, pronto a colpire. E quando anche fosse stato preso a pugni dall’altro avrebbe fatto lo stesso.</p><p>Che fosse stato perché Oscar provava altro per Alain o che fosse stato perché lei non voleva morire di fronte ad André…</p><p>Era lo stesso adesso. Adesso lei non c’era…</p><p> </p><p>Si fece addosso all’altro che schivò il primo colpo...</p><p>Ed il secondo...</p><p>Il terzo no, troppo veloce. Colpito in pieno Alain si ritrovò a terra.</p><p>André lo guardava, il respiro secco, gli occhi in attesa d’una risposta.</p><p> </p><p>“Non sono io che l’ho costretta!” – sputò Alain, un ginocchio a terra per rialzarsi – “Tu per primo non sei stato capace di accettare la tua paura di perderla e questo lei l’ha capito forse prima ancora che la capissi tu. E’ te che vuole proteggere, lo capisci? Dannazione...vuole evitarti di vederla morire... e aver visto la tua sofferenza l’ha annientata...è persino arrivata ad ammettere...”.</p><p>Alain si bloccò di colpo...</p><p> </p><p>Nell’arbusto limpido di rose gialle s’era insinuata un’altra tonalità, una carnagione rossa e brillante...</p><p> </p><p>André sputò a terra, sangue misto a rabbia.</p><p>Gli occhi ficcati sull’altro...</p><p> </p><p>“Sarebbe finita a letto con me...pur di...” – parole mozzate, Alain non proseguì.</p><p>Tanto s’era capito...</p><p> </p><p>Un grido pieno, disperato, disumano...</p><p>André gli si fece contro di nuovo afferrandolo per la stoffa della camicia e trascinandolo contro la parete.</p><p>L’altro l’afferrò per le braccia stringendo per staccarle e guadagnare abbastanza spazio per colpirlo...</p><p>“E a te non sarebbe dispiaciuto vero!?” ruggì André – “Dannato ipocrita! Ti sei preso la sua paura...era sola...e tu eri lì e non ti sei fatto scrupolo d’approfittarne!”.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole affondarono...</p><p>Alain caricò il destro che esplose nello stomaco dell’altro, spezzato e ricacciato indietro, nell’angolo, il guizzo d’un solo ginocchio a terra su cui caricare il peso e gettarsi addosso all’avversario.</p><p>Non l’accettava quel giudizio...</p><p>Le parole non servivano più.</p><p>Senza respiro...</p><p> </p><p>“Come puoi pensare che io l’avrei mai lasciata andare?” - gridò André fuori di sé sarcastico ed amareggiato e stanco – “E che avrei anche solo per un istante creduto alle sue parole? E’ diventata brava Oscar a mentire…a stare con te è diventata molto brava!”.</p><p>Il tono s’ammorbidiva, che la colpa non aveva senso riversala su Alain...</p><p> </p><p>La sofferenza, l’indecisione di André alla fine s’erano rivelate agli occhi di lei.</p><p>Oscar non avrebbe mai accettato d’essere la ragione...</p><p> </p><p>“E tu dannato idiota riesci a capire cosa può averla spinta ad andarsene!? Dovresti saperlo dannazione! Io sì!” – replicò Alain sputando a terra.</p><p>Si rialzò, i pugni in guardia: “E io non sono nessuno per lei! Tu sì invece! Un errore...ecco quello che sta commettendo...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Non hai capito nulla Alain...” – ruggì André.</p><p>L’altro sgranò lo sguardo afferrando il colletto lacero del mantello di André e strattonandolo e...</p><p>“Cosa non avrei capito? Spiegati!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Non so nemmeno quante volte ho rischiato di perderla...nella mia vita...ma...poi, quel giorno, quando mi dissero che era morta...ci ho creduto ed era come se fossi morto anch’io. Bene! Sai cosa è accaduto? Ero morto...non sentivo più nulla...non vedevo più niente. E sarei morto davvero se quelle donne non mi avessero costretto a vivere. La sua morte m’era entrata dentro...stavo solo aspettando la mia...e adesso...adesso...amarla di nuovo…è come se io l’amassi per la prima volta…”.</p><p>Gli occhi ficcati negli occhi: “Solo che adesso so cosa accadrà...e io son già morto...la desideravo e lei mi ha respinto...come se l’avesse sentito che non era amore quello che volevo...ma solo possederla. Non merita questo Alain...e credo che anche lei se ne sia accorta...l’ha capito che in realtà io ho paura di guardarla, toccarla, persino di sfiorarla. Ho paura di amarla, sapendo che rivivrò quegli istanti terribili in cui credevo di averla perduta…e non so come farò…”.</p><p>“Dovevi dirglielo...è inutile lasciarle credere d’esser lei la causa di tutto questo...sei tu che hai una paura dannata...non l’ha scelto lei questa volta il suo destino...”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo che in fondo era così...</p><p> </p><p>E’ difficile accettare che chi si ama s’ammanti dell’assoluto potere d’annientare la vita dell’amato...</p><p> </p><p>André negò: “Credo che lo sappia già...Alain...”.</p><p>L’altro alzò gli occhi.</p><p>“Alain…tu...credi…credi si possa amare una persona così tanto al punto d’avere paura di amarla? Perché se perderò lei perderò me stesso? La mia vita è la sua...il mio cuore è il suo…la mia esistenza non ha alcun senso senza di lei. Fino a poco tempo fa queste domande non avrebbero avuto alcun senso per me…non mi sarei mai nemmeno posto il problema. Mi sarei fatto ammazzare per lei. Ma sarei stato io a morire…invece…così…credimi…non avrei paura di soffrire, se la sofferenza che mi aspetta fosse solo mia. Ma questo dolore nascerà nell’istante esatto in cui lei non ci sarà più…io voglio avere la sua vita...voglio vivere assieme a lei...”.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita sciolsero la presa...</p><p>Entrambi nel respiro corto...</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Trilli di passeri mattutini sporcavano il silenzio ovattato dell’alba.</p><p>L’aria fresca cozzava contro la pelle accaldata, i cuori impazziti…</p><p> </p><p>“Che cosa ti ha detto...cerca di ricordarti...” – sussurrò André disperato.</p><p> </p><p>Voci concitate richiamarono i sensi...</p><p>La porta s’aprì velocemente, lo sguardo di Adeline Nivette si sgranò alla vista dei due uomini, a terra, lontani, la faccia un poco scorticata...</p><p>“Che...”.</p><p> </p><p>Dietro di lei i figli...</p><p>Renoir e Carmilla, gli occhi aperti…</p><p>La giovane s’avvicinò ad Andrè e poi guardò Alain.</p><p> </p><p>“Adeline...che fate qui?” – chiese l’uomo.</p><p>“Voi piuttosto? Che state facendo? Vi sembra questo il momento di prendersi a pugni?”.</p><p> </p><p>Rimprovero bonario nell’intento della donna, che quella mica se l’immaginava che forse erano mesi che quei due erano alla ricerca del momento giusto per prendersi a pugni.</p><p>Era accaduto un’altra volta, proprio là, alla Bastiglia, ma la ragione era stata altra.</p><p>Ora la Bastiglia non c’era più, sgranata, pietra dopo pietra, dalla furia dei parigini, e dalle mire degli ingegneri parigini costruttori di ponti.</p><p>Ma la voglia di prendersi a pugni no, quella stava ancora lì e allora l’occasione era stata colta al volo.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto sembrava dissolversi alla stessa maniera...</p><p>Pietra su pietra...</p><p>Legame dopo legame...</p><p> </p><p>“Devo parlarti!” – esordì la donna rivolta ad André.</p><p>“Non ora Adeline…Alain deve dirmi…”</p><p> </p><p>André fissò Alain.</p><p>“Vuoi dirmi che diavolo ti ha detto!?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Se n’è andata!” – la risposta secca arrivò alle spalle, a mezzo della voce asciutta della malconcia Adeline Nivette.</p><p>André si voltò...</p><p>“Adeline…tu come fai?”.</p><p>“E’ venuta da noi questa mattina...”.</p><p>“Adeline…l’hai vista…è da voi allora? Dimmi che è con voi?”.</p><p>“No André…mi spiace. E’ venuta questa mattina presto. Ci ha detto che sarebbe partita, doveva andare via da qui. Ci ha chiesto di prenderci cura di te...”.</p><p>“Sì…André…” - replicò Carmilla, un passo avanti, mani nelle mani – “A me ha detto che avrei dovuto restarti accanto…e che…”.</p><p>Lo sguardo folle sull’altro.</p><p>Inspiegabile l’inaspettato ripiego dell’avversaria e Carmilla aveva sentito il cuore allargarsi…</p><p>Forse quella aveva compreso…</p><p> </p><p>“No…no!” – gridò André rialzandosi – “Dov’è andata? Ve lo ha detto? Alain…dimmi dov’è?”.</p><p>S’avventò di nuovo sull’altro...</p><p>Lo sguardo deponeva disperazione...</p><p>“Devo trovarla…prima che sia tardi…non posso perderla di nuovo!”.</p><p> </p><p>“André…” – tentò di richiamarlo Adeline – “Ci ha detto di dirti che lei sarà sempre con te ma la tua vita dovrà andare avanti…non devi soffrire per causa sua. E’ questo che vuole e ha chiesto a me di riferirlo. E’ il suo desiderio e ti chiede di rispettarlo…”.</p><p> </p><p>André si voltò di scatto verso Adeline e l’afferrò per le braccia.</p><p>“Non è ciò che voglio io! Non rispetterò più nessun desiderio. Né suo né di altri!” – gridò di nuovo André tanto che Adeline quasi si spaventò di fronte a quella reazione così inconsueta per lui – “Devo trovarla! Adeline non posso vivere senza di lei…lo capisci? Io non ho nessuna vita senza di lei. E’ lei la mia vita…che sia viva o che non lo sia…ti prego…ora basta…se sapete dov’è andata dovete dirmelo!”</p><p> </p><p>André iniziò a tremare.</p><p>Il tempo correva...</p><p>Ogni istante lei s’allontanava sempre di più.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla accennò ad avvicinarsi...</p><p>“Perchè?” – chiese piano – “Perchè avrebbe fatto questo allora? Mi ha parlato…ha ascoltato ciò che abbiamo detto…mi è sembrata sincera…ha ammesso che ci siamo presi cura di te e che è stato grazie a noi se hai ritrovato il desiderio di vivere. Io ti starò vicino…gliel’ho detto e mi è parso che lei l’avesse accettato…”.</p><p>“No!” – tagliò corto André, feroce– “E se anche credesse...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora...forse se n’è andata perché lei e quest’uomo…”.</p><p>L’azzurro si sollevò incrociando il riflesso nocciola e furioso del soldato...</p><p> </p><p>“Non sai niente di lei!” – gridò André fissandola severo. E se ci tieni tanto sappi che anche pensassi che lei ci è davvero andata a letto con questo bellimbusto qui...di nuovo...te lo ripeto...non me ne importerebbe un’accidente...io devo trovarla...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma...” – Carmilla si fermò.</p><p>Non lo sapeva, non lo poteva sapere...</p><p>Le venne in soccorso Alain che si rialzò anche lui e le andò vicino.</p><p>Le prese la mano stringendola piano. Davvero nel fondo della testa voleva solo aggrapparsi a qualcuno, perché la baldanza era scomparsa, l’amore era divenuto struggente parentesi capace di travolgere la passava avversione, il divario di rango, le rivelazioni in punta di labbra.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto aveva un senso ed una ragione.</p><p>Altra rispetto a ciò che ci si poteva immaginare.</p><p> </p><p>“Lei...è malata...”.</p><p>Le dita strinsero la mano piccola.</p><p> </p><p>Adeline s’avvicinò anche lei: “Cosa...a noi non ha detto nulla...”.</p><p>“E’ semplice...non è persona che ama rivelare molto di sé...”.</p><p>“Ma...”.</p><p> </p><p>La spiegazione era semplice.</p><p>Non era la fine d’una storia d’amore...</p><p>Non era un amore che finiva. </p><p>Carmilla intuì che non era così, rivide il corpo dell’avversaria magro e piegato.</p><p> </p><p>Il tempo scorreva...</p><p>André si piantò di nuovo contro Alain.</p><p>“Basta...sto perdendo troppo tempo. Dimmi dov’è andata? A casa?”.</p><p>“A Versailles...sarebbe tornata a Versailles...” – sibilò piano Alain – “Almeno così mi ha detto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Indietreggiò André nell’apprendere il luogo.</p><p>Così Oscar aveva deciso di tornare all’origine della loro vita, della loro storia.</p><p>Aveva un senso certo...</p><p>Eppure...</p><p>“Dimmi tutto quello che ha detto! Le sue parole...Alain è importante...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro si stupì, che però c’era in effetti una parola che aveva colto, seppure non ne aveva compreso che il significato più ovvio...</p><p>“Ha parlato di un labirinto...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Un labirinto…”.</p><p>“Non so altro…”.</p><p>“Un…”.</p><p>Si scansò André fissando il vuoto in realtà correndo a ritroso nel tempo: “Lo sapevo!”.</p><p>Un pugno piantato alla parete: “Dannazione! Il labirinto...”.</p><p>“Che significa?” – chiese l’altro.</p><p>“Lo so io che significa! E’ diventata davvero brava ma non m’inganna...”.</p><p> </p><p>Forse no, forse nemmeno lei voleva ingannarlo. Aveva lasciato un debole indizio dietro di sé. Solo André sarebbe stato capace di coglierlo.</p><p>S’era tradita…</p><p> </p><p>“Che vuoi...” – Alain si stupì, che l’aveva capito d’essere stato fregato un’altra volta.</p><p>Forse l’inconscio desiderio di non perdersi davvero aveva lasciato sgusciare dalle labbra quella parola, per lui insignificante...</p><p> </p><p>“A Chartres...nella cattedrale...c’è un labirinto...nel pavimento. Ci siamo stati da bambini...una volta...” – spiegò André.</p><p>“Un labirinto...quindi vuoi dire che lei...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Non sta tornando a Versailles. L’ha detto solo per impedirmi di raggiungerla nel caso in cui tu avessi parlato...sono sicuro che è diretta a Chartres come avremmo dovuto...che diavolo avrà in mente?”.</p><p>“Credo voglia solo assicurarsi che tu avrai ciò che suo padre ti ha promesso...” – fu costretto ad ammettere Alain a cui erano stati svelati pochissimi particolari di quella faccenda. Meno persone avessero saputo e meglio sarebbe stato.</p><p>“Già...una casa vuota in una terra straniera!” – concluse André tirando un’altra manata alla porta – “Non avrebbe nessun senso per me...dannazione!”.</p><p> </p><p>Non era una storia che si concludeva…</p><p>Carmilla comprese e si chiese come si potesse amare qualcuno al punto da sacrificare quell’amore per il bene dell’altro.</p><p>Il bene che s’ammanta delle infernali fiamme della solitudine...</p><p>Ci si condanna ad esse per non assistere ad altro Inferno.</p><p>Quello dell’assenza...</p><p> </p><p>“Probabilmente morirò anch’io...ma non adesso...” – sibilò André – “Lei è viva e non voglio perderla...”.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Il secondo addio, in una manciata di ore…</p><p>“Come farò a sapere che l’avrai trovata e che sarete in salvo?” – Alain non aveva potuto far altro che chiedere questo. Intuiva che non avrebbe più incontrato nessuno. Né André e nemmeno Oscar.</p><p>Mai più.</p><p>Il destino e le scelte tranciavano i legami…</p><p> </p><p>“Se il Generale Bouillé non si smentirà e ci troverà...” – rispose greve André mentre osservava l’orizzonte scuro e le nubi gonfie di pioggia – “Non esiterà a riportarci a Place de Greve! E a farci impiccare sula piazza! Vuole la sua vendetta e non s’accontenterà d’un colpo alla nuca dopo averci fatti inginocchiare in un fosso!”.</p><p>Stupiva la ferocia sulle labbra…</p><p> </p><p>Persino Alain rimase colpito.</p><p>“Allora ci rivedremo là!” – concluse cinico André – “Solo se non sentirai più parlare di noi...allora vorrà dire che saremo salvi...”.</p><p>“Devi trovarla!”.</p><p>“E tu vattene da Limours, prima possibile. Sei un soldato della Milizia Nazionale...vivi come se i nostri compagni fossero ancora tutti con te! Fallo per la gente per cui hanno combattuto…”.</p><p>Alain s’era zittito.</p><p>Che razza di dannato addio era quello...</p><p>“Fallo per noi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Uno sguardo a Carmilla, un respiro, un cenno del capo, silenzioso ringraziamento alle persone che gli avevano consentito di vivere. Vivere per essere assieme a lei, non per starci lontano.</p><p> </p><p>Lo seguirono con lo sguardo fino a quando André scomparve oltre la collina che dava a sud…</p><p>“Devo scusarmi con voi monsieur...”.</p><p>La voce un poco piatta ed arresa, le braccia abbandonate ai fianchi…</p><p>Alain abbassò lo sguardo verso la giovane Carmilla Caine.</p><p>L’altra osservava la strada, lo sguardo puntato lontano.</p><p>Anche lei lo guardò alla fine.</p><p>“Devo scusarmi per avervi giudicato male...mi avevate avvertito...”.</p><p>“Cosa...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Nemmeno il demonio...avevate detto...” - Carmilla sorrise mentre si passava una mano sulla guancia – “E nemmeno un santo…”.</p><p>Annuì Alain mentre osservava di nuovo verso la strada.</p><p> </p><p>Attorno si sollevava il vento, gigantesche braccia invisibili innalzavano polvere e briciole di ricordi.</p><p>Lo sguardo della giovane era chiuso, cupo, velato ma caparbio.</p><p>Improvvisamente s’era ritrovata cresciuta, il capriccio del primo amore scivolato via tra le dita, impossibile da trattenere a sé.</p><p> </p><p>“E voi dovrete perdonare me...mademoiselle...” – disse piano Alain.</p><p>L’accenno rivolto al futuro…</p><p>Carmilla sollevò lo sguardo al soldato, l’interrogò mentre l’altro tirava un respiro fondo e a sua volta abbassava gli occhi per ritrovarsi in quelli celesti e stupiti ed un poco umidi dell’altra.</p><p>“Dovrete perdonarmi di non essere André...” – spiegò, la bocca inarcata in un mezzo sorriso.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo scoperto, l’affondo avvampò sulle guance, mentre lei distoglieva gli occhi e tornava alla strada, stavolta le mani presero a torcere la povera stoffa del grembiule.</p><p> </p><p>Tutti e due tentarono di scorgere André.</p><p>“Dannata bugiarda!” – sussurrò Alain a denti stretti – “Sei una che s’incazza troppo spesso e poi…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo prepararci...” – disse Carmilla lisciandosi un poco il grembiule – “Monsieur…”.</p><p>Guardò di nuovo il soldato…</p><p> </p><p>Il cielo nero pece s’ingigantiva...</p><p>Erano arrivate alla fine le prime piogge dell’autunno e con esse la ribalta d’essere il villaggio che aveva messo a ferro e fuoco la casa d’un generale.</p><p> </p><p>L’Assemblea Nazionale aveva appreso la notizia.</p><p>Sarebbe stato necessario riportare l’ordine.</p><p>L’ordine innanzi tutto.</p><p>Come sempre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Primavera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Due note.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il passaggio dalla PPP alla SPSP è stato faticoso. I refusi sono mine vaganti. Leggo e rileggo ma alle volte sfuggono. Chiedo venia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riprendo il piccolo esperimento osato ne L’insolito cupido: non è necessario cercare le virgole.  Non ci sono!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buona lettura!</em>
</p><p>Allora era<em> “Divenire” o “Primavera”.</em></p><p>Adesso <em>“Andare”.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ludovico Einaudi</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Primavera</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>L’hai incontrata un giorno di marzo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nell’aria di una vita nuova che ti aveva strappato alla tua povera casa e a tua madre, di cui oggi ricordi solo l’abbraccio e lo sguardo lontano e silenzioso mentre t’abbracciava per l’ultima volta...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nell’aria di primavera che attraversava la tua esistenza semplice e perduta, hai conosciuto i suoi occhi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’azzurro del mare che non avevi mai visto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il suo sorriso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A restituirti un’anima che non aveva più luogo dove trovarsi e ritrovarsi.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hai conosciuto te stesso attraverso i suoi occhi, solitudine avvolgente che t’ha legato a lei, indissolubilmente per tutta la vita.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nel suo sguardo forza e coraggio e caparbia determinazione d’esser diversa...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E la paura d’esserlo davvero.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>L’hai vista nascondersi e scomparire nella sua freddezza...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché fosse impossibile arrivare a lei.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Così hai attraversato la distanza che lei aveva messo tra sé ed ogni cosa che potesse tradirla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hai lasciato che la sua anima si ritrovasse e si riconoscesse...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non più sola...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non indifferente...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attraverso Te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Viverla e viverti...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amare...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liberi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Senza paura...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grido silenzioso che scioglie il canto del corpo che lambisce e ascolta e sussurra e solleva nel tenero abbraccio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Verso di lei…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Allora, la sua mano verso di te...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu troppo distante per accostarti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La sua casa, enorme e ricca e vuota e fredda, silenziosa e cupa, solida e lieve, com’era il cuore, il suo, accostato al tuo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Verso di lei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hai stretto la sua mano e l’hai seguita dentro la vita, verso un’esistenza diversa, unita al suo destino.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>L’hai cercata in ogni cosa, in ogni dove…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In ogni istante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In un respiro come in un sogno in un passo come in uno sguardo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hai accostato al tuo cuore la sua voce e l’hai portata con te ovunque tu fossi nella luce del giorno nella pioggia d’autunno nel freddo dell’inverno nella notte lunga e senza sogni se non quello di ritrovarla al mattino come luce dopo il buio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luce che inonda gli occhi e ti conduce e ti indica la strada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei stato con lei in ogni momento…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In ogni istante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In ogni battito di cuore che scorreva lento e costante, accanto a lei che sapeva di rosa e d’estate di pioggia che punge la pelle scaldata dal sole di nuvole leggere che solcano i cieli d’inverno di pianto di bambino che grida alla vita.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ancora ed ancora hai sperato di incontrarla in ogni cosa di vederla spuntare dietro un angolo o da una strada mentre la percorrevi solo e senza meta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siete cresciuti.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Andare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ stata sempre con te attraverso gli anni della vita attraverso i tuoi sogni piegati ed infranti da un destino che non ti apparteneva e che non pensavi di poter cambiare.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Davanti a te, i suoi sogni </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hai teso la tua mano...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le dita intrecciate, strette...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come allora…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E lei, anche lei, ti ha chiamato ed accolto ed avvolto.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ora che l’hai trovata non la lasci…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non potrai separarti dal suo cuore perché il suo cuore è il tuo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Non c’è che un pensiero, non c’è che un desiderio, non c’è che un sogno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uno soltanto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amarla...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amarla, per la vita che ha vissuto con te, che ha legato a te.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amarla, per la vita che vivrà, oltre la paura, il dolore, la solitudine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amarla, attraverso i giorni e le notti, attraverso il tempo che vi resta da vivere.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amarla sempre...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che per sempre non esiste.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu non vuoi che sia per sempre, perché per sempre è altro da ciò che siete.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amarla allora...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oltre il tempo e la vita, la tua e la sua.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amarla allora...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ogni istante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tutti quelli che vi saranno concessi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ogni volta che sfiorerai la sua bocca e ascolterai il respiro su di te e scorrerai sulla sua pelle nel silenzio dell’incedere del desiderio che lascerai perdersi dentro di lei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ogni volta ch’esso si scioglierà tra le sue braccia...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amarla...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ascoltare la sua voce pronunciare il tuo nome...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sussurro lieve, senza respiro...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amarla...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osservare i suoi occhi chiudersi su di te e chiederti di restare dentro di lei infinite volte per tornare dove il tempo non scorre più e il sangue si ferma e l’anima si libera, libera d’ascoltare sé stessa.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nella mente imprimerai il profumo silenzioso d’un respiro sollevato e gridato, che sa di notti d’estate di fiori di tiglio e magnolie e rose e vento lieve.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nella mente imprimerai lo scorrere delle dita sulla linea del viso e degli occhi e del corpo per non lasciarli un istante, nemmeno quando non saranno più con te.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Un unico desiderio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uno soltanto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per quello che vi sarà concesso vivere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti opporrai al suo destino. Non puoi farlo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il tempo è bestia feroce e non si può riparare come un orologio rotto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’abbraccerai forte, la stringerai a te così sarà al sicuro e non avrà paura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E con lei fra le tue braccia, nemmeno tu avrai più alcun timore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La terrai con te fino alla fine dei vostri giorni.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sempre...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che per sempre è altro…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>L’hai incontrato un giorno di marzo di tanti anni fa...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nell’aria di una vita nuova che t’imprigionava nella casa ricca e nobile e cupa e fredda, nell’esistenza rigorosa a piegare mente ed corpo di bambina ad un destino diverso, ad un sogno che non t’apparteneva e che avevi fatto tuo per amore del padre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prigione avara d’abbracci…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Condanna e salvezza...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Storia intrecciata alla Storia, libertà che corre verso la Libertà.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nell’aria di primavera, nell’esistenza severa e buia, il suo sguardo sereno e triste, il suo sorriso lieve e timido su di te.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Distratta e cinica, non lo sapevi che ti osservava, sempre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raccoglieva la rabbia silenziosa e cupa dell’anima…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hai conosciuto te stessa, lì, dentro i suoi occhi, lì, nella pazienza e nella forza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’hai visto nascondersi e scomparire, per ritrovarlo sempre accanto a te, lui ch’è sempre riuscito a colmare la distanza che mettevi tra te ed ogni cosa che potesse tradire la tua anima e rivelare chi fossi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anche a te stessa.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Allora, la tua mano s’è stretta alla sua, lo sguardo smarrito e doloroso per essere finito in un’esistenza nuova.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ha seguito, nella casa enorme e ricca e vuota e fredda e solida e lieve, com’era il tuo cuore che ho sentito accostarsi al suo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>L’hai scorto in ogni cosa, in ogni dove…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In ogni istante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In un respiro come in un sogno, in un passo come in uno sguardo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nella luce del giorno nella pioggia d’autunno nel freddo dell’inverno nella notte lunga e senza sogni se non quello di ritrovarlo al mattino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ombra che segna i confini del mondo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ombra che dà senso alle cose e ristoro agli occhi e li conduce indicando la strada verso uno stesso destino.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E’ stato con te in ogni momento, in ogni istante della vita che scorreva lenta e sicura, dentro i giorni e le notti i sogni infranti ed il desiderio di libertà...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’hai sentito accanto ai tuoi passi, alla lama della spada, nel silenzio della notte ad osservare la stessa luna vicini eppure distanti nella stretta della sua mano che non ti ha mai lasciata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amare ed ascoltare...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Accanto a lui che sapeva di pioggia di fine estate e vento che scioglie le nubi e libera il cielo per lasciar posto al sole ed alla luce.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Siete cresciuti...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I suoi sogni piegati da un destino che non gli apparteneva e che non pensava di poter cambiare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’amore gridato...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rivelato come tradimento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anima incapace d’accettarlo e di cedere ad esso...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lui era lì…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lì, accanto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caparbio e severo ad ascoltare la tua paura d’essere te stessa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La tua paura d’amarlo, nel dubbio che l’amore avrebbe piegato la coscienza alla sofferenza ed al rifiuto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nel dubbio di non sapere chi fossi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nel dubbio di non sapere chi volevi essere.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>La sua mano s’è tesa verso di te...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rivelandoti chi fossi...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ora che l’hai trovato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non hai che un pensiero, non hai che un desiderio, non hai che un sogno…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uno soltanto.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amarlo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oltre il tempo e la vita, la tua e la sua.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amarlo per la vita che ha vissuto con te, che ha diviso con te.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oltre il tempo e la paura, il dolore e la solitudine.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amarlo, per ogni istante che vi è stato concesso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per ogni volta che hai sfiorato le sue labbra ed ascoltato la sua voce parlare al tuo cuore e pronunciare il tuo nome sussurrato piano respirato appena abbandonato all’incedere della carne...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amarlo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per ogni volta che le dita si sono intrecciate e strette ascoltandolo dentro di te perso tra le tue braccia.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amarlo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per ogni volta che il suo sguardo s’è posato su di te, gli occhi chiusi...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amarlo sempre, per ogni volta che sfiorerai le sue labbra ed ascolterai la sua voce parlare al cuore e pronunciare il tuo nome.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Amarlo per ogni volta che le sue dita s’intrecceranno alle tue e ti terranno stretta e ascolterai il desiderio crescere e perdersi e lasciarlo sciogliersi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Légati...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Légati a lui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sempre...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Infinite volte...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro di lui là dove il tempo non scorre più il sangue si ferma e l’anima può finalmente essere libera...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Gli farai sapere di non avere paura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’abbraccerai forte, lo stringerai così sarà al sicuro e non avrà più paura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E così tra le tue braccia nemmeno tu avrai più paura.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non hai che un pensiero, un desiderio, un sogno…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uno soltanto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per quello che ci sarà concesso vivere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attraverso le tue carezze imprimerai nella mente la linea del viso gli occhi la bocca il profumo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More selvatiche e brezza di mare.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ti porterà con sé finché avrai vita e non avrà paura per la tua morte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarà lieve e dolce morire se la vita sarà servita a renderlo almeno un poco felice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarà la tua gioia e la tua consolazione. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sarai con lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oltre la vita che ci sarà concessa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ed ancora oltre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oltre questo tempo e questa storia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oltre i sogni ed il tempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>2 settembre 1789, mattino…</em>
</p><p>Il bordo delle colline verdastre, frastagliato dalle fila dei pioppi mezzi spogli, ingialliti, asciutti, sentinelle a guardia del silenzioso percorso, piegati dal vento, si stagliava netto adesso.</p><p>Sopra tutto, piombo compatto, striato di nero...</p><p>Il cielo si sarebbe rovesciato lì, mentre la pioggia, fine e discontinua, s’era fatta via via intensa e pesante e gelida, sospinta in vortici pungenti che impedivano di controllare i passi.</p><p> </p><p>Vapore tiepido sprigionato dal terreno caldo, arso dal sole dei giorni precedenti, ondeggiava alla vista, mescolato all’acqua che spumeggiava dalle crepe sottili delle zolle, secche ed indurite, al punto che faticavano ad accogliere la pioggia.</p><p> </p><p>Il paesaggio era inondato.</p><p>Nelle orecchie rimbombava lo scrosciare insistente, costante, incombente, cupo, senza tregua...</p><p>I sensi erano inondati.</p><p> </p><p>Il sentiero era più ampio degli altri.</p><p>Da lì si poteva immaginare fosse quello corretto. Non era il caso di incrociare nessuno, tanto meno chiedere informazioni.</p><p>Così s’era orientata secondo l’istinto, il paesaggio era talmente stravolto dalla tempesta che non aveva senso affidarsi ad esso.</p><p> </p><p>Poi l’aveva lasciato quel dannato sentiero che si stava riempiendo di poltiglia melmosa. Era troppo pericoloso, si poteva dare nell’occhio, anche ad un semplice carretto di contadini.</p><p> </p><p>Ecco allora che la via sottile s’era infittita, ingombra d’arbusti e sterpi, inghiottita tra una ripida parete di terra cosparsa di ciuffi d’erba alta e rinsecchita da una parte e dall’altra da un dirupo scosceso, intercalato da rovi, anch’essi spogli, arsi dalla stagione che moriva.</p><p> </p><p>L’orientamento reggeva, la direzione era comunque quella giusta...</p><p>Le Cassini le aveva conosciute anche lei.</p><p>Solo che erano passati anni, ormai, da che le aveva scovate nello studio di suo padre dilettandosi a vagare con la mente dietro fantomatiche battaglie contro fantomatici nemici.</p><p> </p><p>Scese da cavallo.</p><p>Il paesaggio richiamava le note invernali dell’assenza, inaridita dal gelo più che dal calore, svuotata e poi ricolmata dell’immensa sequenza di gelide stilettate che bucavano la stoffa del mantello, aggredendo il residuo calore del corpo.</p><p>Le poche forze recuperate nei giorni di forzato riposo si dissolsero.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo corse in avanti.</p><p>Il sentierino scendeva, probabilmente doveva essere uno stradello utilizzato dai contadini per raggiungere luoghi più interni alla boscaglia che costeggiava la strada principale, che quella invece si snodava più su.</p><p>Doveva risalire allora, che altrimenti si sarebbe allontanata troppo.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si contrasse un poco...</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione...</em>
</p><p>Chartres non era lontana ma lei non ci sarebbe mai arrivata.</p><p>Una fitta più tesa piegò i muscoli...</p><p>“Stupida!” – si disse con rabbia – “La tua vita finirà davvero qui, il colpo di grazia inferto da una tempesta d’autunno...”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rochefort...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ablis...</em>
</p><p>Ci doveva stare alla larga...</p><p>Chartres non distava da Limours che trentasei misere miglia, cinque o sei ore di cammino, ma in quelle condizioni sarebbero diventate sette, otto, dieci.</p><p>Un passo dopo l’altro, inciampando nell’erba, trascinando i piedi affossati nel fango, le dita strette alle redini che quell’animale sconosciuto e mal addestrato non si fosse azzardato a spaventarsi per via dei boati che s’udivano bassi da lontano.</p><p> </p><p>S’impose di non pensare al percorso...</p><p>Ed i pensieri si sollevarono all’unisono coi i passi pesanti...</p><p> </p><p>Un’altra imprecazione...</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione...</em>
</p><p>L’accenno al fantomatico labirinto...</p><p>“Che hai detto!” – si disse di nuovo a voce alta – “Che t’è saltato in mente!”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alain...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché sei andata da lui?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che ti ha detto il cervello?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hai sbagliato a parlargli e a dirgli dove saresti andata. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Versailles...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hai mentito e poi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E poi ti sei tradita.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Si bloccò.</p><p>Il riferimento al labirinto...</p><p>“Dannazione!” – imprecò a voce alta, che lo comprese che s’era tradita.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Alain….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non se ne starà zitto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse c’impiegherà qualche istante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse no...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Alain…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse non dirà niente ad André!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse non ti tradirà. Non dirà nulla né di Versailles, né di quel dannato labirinto...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il labirinto della Cattedrale di Chartres...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti sei tradita!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, speriamo che André non ricordi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Chartres...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eravamo assieme...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>C’era una sola ragione per quell’assurdo errore.</p><p>Se ne rese conto in quel momento, a mente fredda, la tensione e la pazzia di andarsene lavata via dalla pioggia fitta.</p><p>
  <em>Che André sapesse…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le scelte si pagano...</p><p>Il passato non si può aggiustare come un giocattolo rotto...</p><p> </p><p>Pioggia fitta...</p><p>Inonda l’animo e solleva i pensieri, avvinghiati alla colpa d’essere debole, di non accettarla la debolezza, l’incapacità di scendere all’Inferno o più semplicemente di amare...</p><p>Passi affondati nella melma, avvinghiati all’erba alta compatta e fradicia...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stupida! Se volevi arrivare a Chartres dovevi andartene senza dire niente a nessuno!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parlare con Alain…possibile che tu sia diventata così stupida?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magari lui non gli dirà nulla...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magari André sarà così furioso...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Alain…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti sei servita di lui. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’hai trattato nel peggior modo possibile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’hai illuso e poi…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>André...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo capirà André che tra te ed Alain non c’è stato nulla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sennò saresti rimasta e glielo avresti detto in faccia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, ben ti sta Oscar!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Continui a comportarti sempre alla stessa maniera…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei capace solo di fuggire…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sepolti nel passato, i ricordi riemersero come lame sottili ed affilate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Se Alain gli dirà ciò che hai detto...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André comprenderà...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André...</em>
</p><p>Il nome nella testa, sussurrato tra le labbra...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>André...</em>
</p><p>Il corpo impresso addosso...</p><p>Lo sguardo severo e limpido...</p><p>L’abbraccio chiuso su di sé....</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Che starà facendo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse è tornato...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa penserà? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il ragionamento pianificato e cinico s’infranse contro di lui.</p><p>
  <em>Tu che stai facendo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, come potrà perdonarti? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti odierà...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se solo lui riuscisse ad odiarti...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Già, sarebbe tutto diverso. Odiare rende tutto più semplice.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Alain…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Parole sussurrate, che non c’era nessuno, morirono sulle labbra, sovrastate dalla luce fulminea che s’aprì poco distante, illuminando tronchi, cespugli arsi, rivoli d’acqua melmosa...</p><p>Il terreno umido e freddo...</p><p>Alone ch’esplose in mille aghi sparsi...</p><p> </p><p>Un passo, un altro passo, a testa bassa...</p><p>Prese a parlare a voce alta.</p><p>“A Chartres...a Chartres...dove vado poi a cercare quella persona? André...nemmeno lui secondo me lo sa chi è...allora...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il fascio compatto di arbusti in salita spezzò l’andatura...</p><p>“Mio padre...dove l’avrà mandato quello? Chi...di chi si fida mio padre fino a questo punto? Lui…non potrà esserci...Chartres è grande...ci sono locande...case nobili...è più grande Chartres...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il ginocchio finì a terra, il corpo piegato dalla fatica, il mantello appesantito dalla pioggia...</p><p>Le dita scivolarono dalle redini...</p><p>“Il labirinto...era lì che...”.</p><p> </p><p>La faccia si sollevò verso l’alto, il cielo chiuso...</p><p>Luce abbagliante vicinissima e piena...</p><p>Gli occhi si richiusero a terra, il tempo d’attendere il boato istantaneo e voltarsi e riprendere le redini mentre il cavallo già aveva preso ad impennarsi spaventato, fradicio, in preda al terrore.</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta...” – gridò mentre tentava di calmarlo ed al contempo non farsi calpestare.</p><p>Il peso incombeva, la pioggia inondava...</p><p> </p><p>“Fermo!”.</p><p>Gli zoccoli anteriori sfiorarono il corpo, lo scarto imbizzarrito, la massa impaurita prese ad arretrare e a divincolarsi.</p><p>Lo strappo s’impose come una frustata dentro il palmo gonfio della mano ferita, le dita lasciarono le redini che scivolarono via.</p><p>Il cavallo prese ad arretrare, libero, intuendo il venir meno del terreno sotto le zampe, un calcio a vuoto, uno slancio in avanti e prese a correre su...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar se lo trovò di fronte.</p><p>Cercò di scansarlo.</p><p>Il corpo infranto dalla fatica tentò un ultimo affondo per riprendere l’animale. Il piede a terra puntato per rialzarsi, il terreno davvero prese a muoversi, morbido e scivoloso, ad inghiottire le forze avviluppate alla melma che scorreva adesso piena e soffocante...</p><p>Negli occhi l’istintivo appiglio, poco lontano, lì, davanti a sé...</p><p> </p><p>Alle spalle il dirupo che s’apriva ampio, quasi accogliente, inghiottendo i piedi e le ginocchia e il tronco.</p><p>Giù, stava scivolando giù...</p><p>Tentò d’afferrare l’erba, gli arbusti di fronte a sé, troppo fragili, pungenti, sotto il peso.</p><p>Lentamente il terreno iniziò a cedere, trascinando giù fango e sassi e terra ed il corpo divenuto pesante e senza forze...</p><p> </p><p>L’equilibrio infranto...</p><p>Il sentiero che spariva alla vista...</p><p>L’ultimo appiglio, aderire alla parete, appiattirsi per restare lì in bilico sull’inevitabile discesa del corpo e dell’anima, la faccia a terra, fradicia, sporca, scostata di lato per respirare ancora un poco, i capelli a togliere la vista...</p><p>Tutto scivolava giù assieme a lei, alla corazza lucida d’intransigente follia, pesante e soffocante che ancora, davvero, non se l’era tolta di dosso.</p><p> </p><p>Giù all’Inferno gelato...</p><p>Ad osservarsi da sola, così come aveva chiesto di vivere.</p><p>Nulla a sorreggerla, come aveva stabilito...</p><p> </p><p>Giù, sola...</p><p>Le dita strette al fango dell’impotenza, dello stupido orgoglio, della gelosia piatta ed informe che lui era suo ma no, non doveva esserlo.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto inghiottito ed immobile.</p><p>I piedi ficcati nell’ennesimo cespuglio, più robusto di altri, acuminata prigione dei sensi e dei muscoli, avvolti dalla pioggia, dalla terra, dal fango che scorreva addosso.</p><p>Anche se avesse pianto di certo non l’avrebbe compreso...</p><p> </p><p>I pensieri tornarono a barcollare e poi a concentrarsi fissi a mantenere l’equilibrio dei muscoli, messo alla prova e poi spezzato dal contrarsi secco della gola, il petto che bruciava.</p><p> </p><p>Pochi istanti e i ricordi continuarono a susseguirsi avvolti dalla pioggia.</p><p>Che non le contava più le volte che s’erano tirati fuori dai guai, più spesso era toccato a lui...</p><p>Non le contava più.</p><p>Sempre insieme, lui sempre accanto e lei a vivere la sua vita gelidamente concentrata sui suoi obiettivi, che poi alla fine, non erano nemmeno i suoi.</p><p> </p><p>L’aveva guardato, lo conosceva...</p><p>E non l’aveva mai visto davvero per chi egli fosse.</p><p>L’aveva ascoltato, senza averlo mai davvero compreso.</p><p>Per tutta la vita...</p><p> </p><p>L’aria prese a mancare.</p><p>Il piede puntato di nuovo contro il cespuglio per tentare l’ennesima risalita, fiaccata dall’acqua e dalle forza ch’erano svanite.</p><p> </p><p>Il tempo scorreva senza più dimensione.</p><p>Le pareva fosse passata un’eternità davvero, lì, mentre le dita avevano preso a raffreddarsi e a ribellarsi all’imposizione di restare chiuse, aggrappate agli sfalci e gli occhi vedevano solo il grigio manto sporco e fradicio dell’erba scura.</p><p>La caparbietà iniziò a sgretolarsi proprio come il terreno davanti a sé.</p><p>Sopra, attorno, dietro la frana s’allargava, enorme bocca che sputava fango e sassi…</p><p> </p><p>Un buco nel cuore...</p><p>Il respiro mozzato dall’ennesimo colpo di tosse.</p><p>Si chiese quando tutto sarebbe finito...</p><p>Presto…</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi. La terra fredda in faccia, la pioggia penetrata fin dentro le ossa…</p><p>Le braccia molli, senza forze, le mani gelate, le gambe affondate nei rami che avevano preso a spezzarsi. Scivolava giù...</p><p>Tutto si stava perdendo, tutto si stava sciogliendo nel groviglio di fango e spine, freddo e crudele.</p><p> </p><p>“André...”.</p><p>Un sussurro...</p><p>“André...”.</p><p>Un grido...</p><p>Ancora...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dillo ancora il mio nome...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Légami a te...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Affonda dentro di me...</em>
</p><p>“André...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono qui...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo fermo, trattenuto, fisso, ancorato...</p><p>Gli occhi s’aprirono e corsero su lungo il braccio, alla mano, la propria...</p><p>Non riuscì a scorgerla. La mano era chiusa da un’altra mano che la stava stringendo.</p><p>Le dita strette a tenerla, conto l’acqua, il fango, i sensi di colpa, il dolore, l’assenza...</p><p> </p><p>“André...”.</p><p>Mormorio costante della pioggia che scorreva...</p><p>Lei trattenuta lì, sospesa, aggrappata al destino che non poteva seguire che quel corso.</p><p>Era troppo presto allora per dirsi addio.</p><p>Era ancora troppo presto.</p><p>Non ancora…</p><p> </p><p>“André...”.</p><p>Scorse il viso, comprese che le stava parlando. Ma non riuscì a sentire.</p><p>L’unico affondo quello verso gli occhi di André su di lei, mentre la mano chiusa teneva stretta la sua.</p><p>Un sussurro...</p><p>Il suo nome.</p><p> </p><p>“Non parlare!” – gridò lui per superare il crescendo della pioggia – “Ti tirerò fuori...prendi la cima...tienila stretta e se puoi passala attorno al polso...almeno non scivolerai giù...”.</p><p>“Come…come hai fatto a…”.</p><p>“Non ti lascio!” – gridò lui di nuovo tranciando ogni dubbio.</p><p> </p><p>Afferrò la corda, il sentore ruvido del tessuto asciutto...</p><p>Ordini secchi che lei eseguì, senza respirare, che tanto forza per fare altro non ne aveva più.</p><p>Un poco più su, riprese contatto col terreno e prese a spingersi allora, mentre ascoltava le braccia avvolgerla e stringerla e chiuderla e tirarla su.</p><p>Le forze s’unirono assieme mescolando i gesti, adattandosi le une a quelle dell’altro.</p><p> </p><p>L’intento comune si riabbracciava mentre ascoltavano la pioggia grondare attorno, il respiro affannato, vapore tiepido che scorreva in faccia, i visi accanto, vicini...</p><p>Ascoltarsi, sentirsi, ritrovarsi...</p><p> </p><p>André si staccò da lei, in cerca degli occhi, per accertarsi che fosse ancora in sé, in grado di restare dove l’aveva fatta risalire.</p><p>“André...”.</p><p> </p><p>Non rispose, intento ad assicurarsi che sotto i piedi ci fosse un appoggio stabile e l’acqua non aumentasse fino a farli scivolare giù, piano, che anche se fossero finiti giù lentamente, da lì non sarebbero mai potuti risalire da soli.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna parola se non l’incedere dei passi faticosamente in salita, aggrappati all’erba, agli arbusti, le mani nude di André chiudevano il corpo e lei si sentiva chiusa e sospinta al tempo stesso.</p><p> </p><p>“La strada più avanti si allarga…torno a riprendere i cavalli...”.</p><p>L’abbraccio si slacciò.</p><p>“No! Non resto qui...torniamo assieme…” – respirò lei senza voce.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo puntò a quello dell’altro. Non s’ammettevano repliche.</p><p>Fu lui a guardarla fradicia di pioggia, bianca, tremante, decisa a non rispettare quell’ordine che pure aveva un senso ma che li avrebbe tenuti divisi, di nuovo, anche se solo per pochi istanti.</p><p> </p><p>Non in quel momento.</p><p>Nessuno dei due in quel momento aveva intenzione di dividersi dall’altro.</p><p> </p><p>“Ho visto il cavallo che vagava sul limitare del sentiero di sopra…” – spiegò André – “E così sono sceso e ho visto la frana...”.</p><p>Lei zitta, intransigente...</p><p>Lui si rassegnò ed allungò la mano che almeno in due l’equilibrio si sarebbe bilanciato.</p><p> </p><p>Pochi passi per raggiungere il punto in cui i cavalli erano assicurati, le redini allacciate ad un tronco.</p><p>André le slacciò sporgendosi in bilico sulla fanghiglia. Gliele passò e poi ripresero a salire.</p><p> </p><p>In silenzio tutto il tempo, stremati...</p><p>Fu lei a seguire docilmente André che intanto era riuscito a riguadagnare il sentiero e scrutava la boscaglia in cerca di un riparo.</p><p>“Dobbiamo trovare un posto dove fermarci...”.</p><p>La voce tentò di superare l’incedere incombente della pioggia.</p><p>Il fango ricopriva il sentiero, costringendoli a procedere a fatica. I cavalli innervositi provarono ad opporsi impauriti, le zampe affondate, ricoperte dal pesante strato di terra.</p><p> </p><p>Un’altra ora buona, sotto la pioggia battente...</p><p>Gli occhi l’intravidero la catapecchia sbilenca, nascosta in mezzo alla foresta.</p><p>
  <em>La Forest de Dourdan...*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Forse erano riusciti ad arrivare fin quasi a metà strada, tenendosi lontani da Saint Arnaud. Nessuno li conosceva, forse rischi non ne avrebbero corsi, ma no, non era il caso d’entrare in nessun dannato paesello, nessuno dei due avrebbe avuto forza per spendere altre spiegazioni e parole e ritrovarsi addosso lo sguardo dubbioso della gente che li avrebbe scrutati da capo a piedi chiedendosi da dove venissero e dove fossero diretti, fradici che sembravano usciti dall’Inferno.</p><p> </p><p>Una spallata secca, la porta cedette subito, che non era sprangata.</p><p>Gli occhi si piantarono dentro, nel vuoto ricolmo di ceste di vimini, piume sparse a terra, stracci, sacchi vuoti, legna accatastata, attrezzi da lavoro, roncole.</p><p>Vuoto chiuso e umido che l’acqua pareva sarebbe scrosciata dentro inondando tutto, mentre il vento sferzava il tetto e le pareti sembravano cedere, incapaci di sostenerne il peso e mantenersi in piedi.</p><p> </p><p>Dovevano farselo bastare quel riparo, perché la giornata era già arrivata a metà e le ore che li avrebbero separati dal buio erano poche e con la pioggia non si sarebbe andati da nessuna parte.</p><p>“Assicuro i cavalli…tu entra!” – ancora ordini mentre i passi conducevano dentro e lui spariva per trovare un riparo agli animali, per assicurare che non fuggissero spaventati dai tuoni.</p><p> </p><p>Immobile in mezzo alla piccola stanza, Oscar tentò di riprendere il respiro mentre osservava i rivoli d’acqua scivolare giù dal mantello, una piccola pozza ai piedi.</p><p>Lo sguardo rabbrividì raccogliendo l’immagine.</p><p> </p><p>I camini accesi e fumanti, il chiassoso via vai dei soldati, là, il soffitto di volte ad ogiva…</p><p>Alla Concergierie...</p><p>Un’eternità fatta di colpe e di fughe e di sottile incedere d’un amore immenso, che lei tentava ancora ed ancora di soffocare.</p><p>Lo sguardo galleggiava nell’antica visione, mentre la testa pareva persa, incapace di riprendere il controllo di braccia e gambe, neppure un lembo di pelle pulito, che il fango s’era infilato ovunque.</p><p> </p><p>“Che fai?”.</p><p>Gli occhi...</p><p>“André...”.</p><p>“Stai bene?” – gli occhi piantati addosso, lo sguardo di nuovo calmo...</p><p>Lo guardò allora e lo riconobbe, sbarbato seppur fradicio ed infangato tanto quanto lei, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte, il viso aperto...</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>“Ti ho chiesto come stai?”</p><p> </p><p>André, parato di fronte e lei stupita di vederlo, incredula di trovarselo lì.</p><p>Le parve d’essere rimasta ancora laggiù, sotto la malta fangosa e livida del sentiero.</p><p> </p><p>Incrociò lo sguardo, lui restava su di lei, fissandola in attesa di risposta.</p><p>Voleva sapere se stava bene, se era tutta intera...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La tua Oscar…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il viso sporco, i capelli fradici, sparsi, gli occhi pungenti e freddi...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’istinto condusse la mano a pulire il fango sulla guancia, quasi sul limitare delle labbra.</p><p>L’istinto la portò a chiudere gli occhi al contatto tiepido della mano gelata.</p><p> </p><p>Solo un istante, che nel dirupo...</p><p>Lei era ancora là, sbalzo mostruoso dell’anima che non voleva cedere ed abbandonarsi al destino...</p><p> </p><p>Solo un istante.</p><p>Lo sguardo si riaprì.</p><p>Ghiaccio, silenzio...</p><p> </p><p>“Perché? Non dovevi...” – balbettò cinica.</p><p>L’istinto, afferrò il polso di lui per scostare la mano.</p><p>Aveva imparato quanto André le fosse fatale, in tutti i sensi.</p><p>Non se l’era dimenticato che attraverso il suo intuito lui l’aveva smascherata in un istante, alla corte, quando lei avrebbe voluto tornare a casa, sola, e lasciarlo perché lui non avesse a pentirsi della morte che incombeva sulla testa.</p><p>La morte stava ancora lì…</p><p>Dunque…</p><p> </p><p>“Non dovevi! Alain...”.</p><p>Il tono punse, le onde presero ad infrangersi...</p><p> </p><p>“Alain mi ha semplicemente detto quello che tu gli hai riferito!”.</p><p>La barriera s’innalzava...</p><p>“Che poi in realtà ti saresti diretta a Chartres anziché a Versailles come volevi far credere a tutti...a quello ci sono arrivato da solo! Anch’io ho i miei ricordi!”.</p><p> </p><p>La mano s’abbassò. Il contatto si perse e lei rimase lì a fissarlo...</p><p>“Comunque non dovevi venire...”.</p><p> </p><p>Un sorriso cinico, André allargò le braccia, un passo indietro. La squadrò…</p><p>Non sapeva davvero se avrebbe resistito dal mollarle una sberla, che tanto era accaduto ancora...</p><p>O magari abbracciarla...</p><p>Non sapeva che fare, si rese conto che se l’avesse solo sfiorata lei probabilmente sarebbe finita in frantumi, al limite delle forze.</p><p>Decise di non rispondere.</p><p> </p><p>Lei lo stava sfidando...</p><p>Lui accettava la sfida.</p><p>In fondo se l’era cercata. L’assurda evoluzione dei fatti, che per primo era stato lui ad avere avuto paura di perderla, disarmato, incapace di confessarglielo, era il risultato della propria indecisione. Lei s’era solo insinuata lì.</p><p> </p><p>Si girò per guardarsi attorno.</p><p>Sì, c’era modo di riscaldarsi. Qualche pezzo di legna asciutta in un angolo, una specie di camino improvvisato con alcune pietre, l’acciarino che s’era premunito di prendere con sé, in previsione del viaggio verso Chartres…</p><p>Quello era ciò che importava.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi hai sentito?!” – chiese lei tentando di richiamare l’attenzione.</p><p>André non rispose. Estrasse le lenti, constatando ch’erano ancora integre. Le inforcò e prese ad armeggiare con fuoco e acciarino.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si accorse solo in quel momento di una sacca, probabilmente era appesa alla sella del cavallo e André se l’era portata dentro.</p><p>Restava in piedi lei, caparbia e fradicia...</p><p>Lui proseguiva silenzioso il suo lavoro, caparbio e fradicio.</p><p> </p><p>Uscì di nuovo, per rientrare con un catino d’acqua che pose sul fuoco che aveva preso ad attaccare i pezzi di legno, rivelando i contorni polverosi della casupola e i visi sfatti dei nuovi abitanti.</p><p> </p><p>Lei lì...</p><p>Se lo ritrovò di nuovo di fronte.</p><p>Lo sguardo sbarrato…</p><p>“Sei fradicia…è meglio che tu ti tolga quei vestiti!” – esordì lui declinando il desiderio irrefrenabile di rispondere alle domande con altre ben più decise.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi di lei lo squadrarono severi, ricevendo per tutta risposta un cinico affondo: “Stai tranquilla! Non ho intenzione di saltarti addosso!”.</p><p> </p><p>Colpita...</p><p>“Anche perché non credo che né tu né io avremmo forza di combinare nulla in questo momento!”.</p><p>Un nuovo affondo...</p><p> </p><p>Non c’era abituata lei a dialogare di sesso in termini così aperti e soprattutto sarcastici. Non c’era proprio abituata a parlare...</p><p>“Stai diventando offensivo!” – sibilò lei di rimando.</p><p>“Io...offensivo? Allora mettiamola così! Non ti sono corso dietro per salvarti se è questo che pensi...”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo s’assottigliò in cerca d’un senso all’ennesima chiosa.</p><p>“Anche perché saresti stata in grado di tirarti fuori dai guai da sola. L’hai sempre fatto e anche questa volta ci saresti riuscita benissimo!”.</p><p>“E allora perché sei...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Non demordi mai eh?!” – proseguì lui cinico – “Bene! Intanto non ho intenzione di restare a pigliarmi un accidente per causa tua...”.</p><p>Un passo indietro e la giacca cadde a terra...</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si aprì...</p><p>Poi una seconda giacca più leggera e poi la camicia che Andrè sfilò dalla testa, voltandosi verso il fuoco.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi corsero alla schiena nuda, scolpita ed asciutta, forse più magra di quanto ricordasse e...</p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>Lividi scuri s’intravedevano sulle costole.</p><p> </p><p>Il tempo era scorso ugualmente.</p><p>Erano stati lontano ma era come se quei lividi avessero marcato per sempre il tempo non vissuto.</p><p>Il tempo…</p><p> </p><p>Il tempo d’appendere tutto ad una corda stesa di sbieco tra due chiodi ficcati alle pareti. La pioggia scivolava addosso, da fuori, inabissando il respiro e colmando i suoni dell’incedere costante e liquido dei sensi...</p><p> </p><p>“Spogliati!” - un altro ordine - “O devo farlo io per te? Tanto so come sei fatta!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro imprecò il nome...</p><p>Gli occhi corsero agli occhi e poi al collo, il viso pulito e sbarbato, il torace ampio, un poco umido di pioggia.</p><p>“Allora?” – lo sguardo intransigente.</p><p> </p><p>Cedette.</p><p>Prese a slacciarsi il mantello che lui raccolse andando ad appenderlo assieme agli altri vestiti.</p><p>Poi fu la volta della giacca...</p><p>“Faccio io...hai le mani piene di fango...” – intervenne André.</p><p> </p><p>Gliela sfilò. Era accaduto in passato, qualche volta...</p><p>Anche allora, su, lassù, nella mansarda dell’Entrague. L’attendente che aiutava l’ufficiale suo superiore.</p><p>Adesso era diverso.</p><p> </p><p>Il gilet, ugualmente fradicio, seppur meno infangato, e poi la carmagnola...</p><p>Un istante d’esitazione...</p><p>“Non essere sciocca...stai meglio mi sembra. Vuoi forse...”.</p><p>La destra corse alla fronte...</p><p>Indugiò quel tanto che gli consentì d’accertarsi che la febbre non fosse tornata mentre lei se ne stava a braccia chiuse, abbracciata...</p><p>“Vedi...” – precisò – “Se ti asciugherai in fretta potresti anche scamparla questa volta!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Che stai dicendo?” – chiese lei un poco saccente, nessuno dei due riusciva ad arrivare in fondo al discorso, che tanto, in fondo, il destino restava sempre quello, quello che tutti e due conoscevano bene.</p><p>Strideva adesso l’idea della morte sempre lì, spada di Damocle sulla testa.</p><p>Ricordarselo ogni volta non sarebbe servito a molto.</p><p>Persino lei si rese conto d’essere sfinita alla visione della propria vita che sarebbe presto piombata nel nulla.</p><p>Si ritrovò incredula e irritata e furiosa.</p><p> </p><p>Nulla avrebbe mai acquistato il pregio d’una rassicurante quotidianità, come se loro avessero potuto vivere e viversi per l’eternità.</p><p>Nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe accaduto.</p><p>Perché André faceva finta di nulla?</p><p> </p><p>Lo guardò muoversi…</p><p>Cercare…</p><p>Lo vide tornare verso di sé.</p><p>Gli occhi agli occhi.</p><p>Una pezza bagnata nelle mani: “Adeline mi ha lasciato una camicia pulita...direi che indossarla così conciata non avrebbe molto senso...lascia che tolga il fango...farò attenzione...”.</p><p>L’ennesimo affondo...</p><p>Le parve davvero d’essere tornata in bilico, seppur sull’orlo d’un altro baratro.</p><p> </p><p>Si sfilò la camicia.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi mentre lui scostava i capelli e lei si lasciava ripulire alla meglio, il panno tiepido sulla schiena fredda, la mente ammorbidita.</p><p>“No!” – tentò di sgusciar via mentre ascoltava le braccia cingerla da dietro e chiudersi e chiuderla nell’abbraccio, il viso accostato all’orecchio e la voce che riprendeva il suo incedere.</p><p> </p><p>“Tieni!” – sussurrò lui senza staccarsi allungandole davanti alla faccia la camicia pulita.</p><p>Fu costretta allora ad allargare le braccia, ad infilarsi l’indumento, prima la testa, poi le braccia, la destra e la sinistra.</p><p>La stoffa scivolò giù a ricoprire i fianchi, scaldando un poco la pelle.</p><p>Però lui rimase lì, abbracciato a lei, da dietro.</p><p> </p><p>“Bene...ora che sei al sicuro...”.</p><p>“Che...dannazione!” – imprecò lei tentando di svincolarsi.</p><p>“Aspetta!” – ripeté lui stringendo la presa ed avvicinandosi di più al viso.</p><p>Il respiro correva sottile e tiepido sulla guancia.</p><p> </p><p>“Adesso ti spiegherò perché sono venuto a cercarti...”.</p><p>“Non dovevi...”.</p><p>“Ma l’ho fatto! Prima domanda...perché Chartres?”.</p><p>“Cosa? Io...”.</p><p>“Pensavi che avrei creduto davvero che saresti tornata a Versailles?”.</p><p>“Non dovevi seguirmi!”.</p><p>“Ma l’ho fatto! Te lo ripeto...perché Chartres? Volevi trovare la persona che tuo padre manderà là? Perché?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hai diritto di avere ciò che ti ha promesso mio padre...”.</p><p>“Lo sospettavo. E pensavi...”.</p><p>“Quelle terre ti spettano.  Tornerò a Parigi, farò in modo che tu ne diventi il proprietario…”.</p><p>“Secondo quello che ha detto tuo padre lo sono già!”.</p><p>“Io...”.</p><p>“Volevi che diventassi proprietario di quelle terre ma non ci saresti venuta con me. Giusto?”.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna risposta, il che equivaleva alla verità dell’assunto.</p><p>Le mani s’aprirono sulla pancia, calde, Oscar sussultò al contatto mentre lui s’appiattiva su di lei, la voce sempre più bassa e tranciante.</p><p> </p><p>L’abbraccio si strinse ancora.</p><p>“Bene. Ho compreso…allora adesso ti dirò cosa penso di questa storia...”.</p><p>Fu costretta ad ascoltare Oscar, lì, chiusa tra le sue braccia, mentre scivolava dentro di lui e Dio, no, non voleva che accadesse perché lei non poteva rischiare di tradirsi.</p><p> </p><p>“Tuo padre mi ha donato quelle terre ma io rinuncerò ad esse...” – continuò André piano, a scandire le parole ed il senso, che le fosse ben chiaro, e soprattutto il perché.</p><p>“Perché?” - appunto...</p><p>“Perché quelle terre avrebbero dovuto accogliere te, noi! Io da solo non ci andrò mai! Era questo che volevo dirti. Mi meraviglio di te! Devo ammettere che forse non mi conosci abbastanza quanto io conosco te! Quindi…mia cara...potrai continuare pure il tuo viaggio verso Chartres ma sappi che io non accetterò mai il dono di tuo padre...”.</p><p>“Sei...”.</p><p>“Un idiota lo so!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché? Perché non vuoi accettare comunque?”.</p><p>“Ho altri progetti”.</p><p> </p><p>Un nuovo affondo, non se l’aspettava.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p> </p><p>“Provo ad immaginare cosa stai pensando?” – sibilò lui per raccogliere lo smarrimento di lei e stupirla, a dimostrare che in fondo la conosceva bene.</p><p>L’impercettibile contrazione del corpo.</p><p> </p><p>“Quella giovane che ho conosciuto a Limours...Carmilla...potrei sposarmi con lei! L’hai immaginato anche tu vero? Sei andata da sua madre! Hai posto la tua benedizione su di noi!”.</p><p>Rabbia mista a vergogna. Il piano troppo debole per esser messo in pratica, persino per aver un qualsivoglia senso logico.</p><p>La stizza costrinse i muscoli a contrarsi…</p><p>Ridicola…</p><p>Ecco come si ritrovava…</p><p> </p><p>André continuò.</p><p>Non la stava prendendo in giro. Era dannatamente serio.</p><p>“D’altra parte non nego sia stato piacevole averla accanto. Ha lottato per me. E’ difficile al giorno d’oggi incontrare qualcuno che lo faccia rischiando di restare a mani vuote...”.</p><p>Rabbia nelle dita che si chiusero sulle braccia di lui, le unghie quasi conficcate a rimarcare il rimprovero: “Se pensi di farlo...” – obiettò lei.</p><p>La voce si perse senza respiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Certo!” – proseguì lui cinico – “Come del resto immagino tu potresti fare altrettanto con Alain!”.</p><p>Le dita affondarono davvero nel braccio che la chiudeva.</p><p>Il tremito non si disperse…</p><p>“Ho colto nel segno? Mi pare...”.</p><p>“No!” – l’interruppe lei che proprio...</p><p>“Come no?” – un sussurro – “Vorresti dirmi che con Alain...”.</p><p>“No!” – la replica decisa.</p><p> </p><p>“No? Avrei detto il contrario! Lui almeno l’ha ammesso! E’, e resterà pur sempre un’idiota, ma almeno è più sincero di te! Ti vuole bene…ti ama…fa lo stesso! Come ben sai non ho mai fatto una colpa a nessuno che si fosse ritrovato innamorato di qualcuno che…che…insomma…mi credevi morto…ma tu…tu…”.</p><p>Era troppo!</p><p>Tentò di slacciarsi e lui la tenne lì.</p><p>Groviglio di forze muscolari e morali ostacolavano il fluire dei pensieri e delle decisioni.</p><p> </p><p>“Non ti lascio! Non prima d’averti fatto solo un’altra domanda...”.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>La pioggia inondava la campagna, la casupola, le ossa, i respiri…</p><p> </p><p>“Per sempre!” – severo e freddo.</p><p>Oscar tremò alle parole…</p><p>Un brivido…</p><p>“Sparirò per sempre dalla tua vita se adesso mi dirai che non mi ami! O meglio, che non mi ami più! Perché te l’ho sentito dire che mi amavi! Lo so che mi hai amato…quindi...”.</p><p>La sfida era feroce…</p><p> </p><p>André strinse ancora di più.</p><p>Le parole andavano in un senso ed i corpi nell’altro…</p><p>“Però…sappi che non accetterò mai nulla da tuo padre, né una lira, nessun pezzo di terra, in nessun posto! Né in Italia, né in Francia! Me ne tornerò a Parigi e deciderò io come vivere il resto della mia vita. Non sono più un servo della tua famiglia e non sono nemmeno un tuo soldato. Io e te siamo uguali adesso! Così si è stabilito all’Assemblea Nazionale. A qualcosa sarà pur servito rischiare di farsi ammazzare sotto la Bastiglia?! Tu non puoi più decidere come <em>io</em> dovrò vivere il resto della mia vita. Né tu, né nessun altro...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar s’accorse del tranello...</p><p>“Non...”.</p><p>La posta in gioco era altissima.</p><p>Era diventato furbo André.</p><p>Lui voleva vivere secondo la libertà che gli spettava. Ma quella libertà la rimetteva nelle mani di lei…</p><p> </p><p>“Pensaci bene!” – l’incalzò.</p><p>Difficile rispondere…</p><p>I muscoli provavano ad uscire dall’abbraccio e più tentavano di liberarsi e più lei ci cadeva dentro.</p><p>“Lasciami!”.</p><p>“No! Esigo una risposta!”.</p><p>“Stai diventando insolente!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Una risposta! Oscar!”.</p><p>“E io dico che devi lasciarmi! E che sei un’insolente! Credi d’essere così indispensabile per me?”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>“Lo temi o lo vuoi?” – sibillino…</p><p>Devastante constatazione.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Allora? Attendo la mia risposta. Credo di averne diritto! Ci avevi già provato a lasciarmi…ricordi? Alla corte. Sono stato stupido allora…ti dissi quali erano i miei sentimenti per te. Ti dissi che non sarei potuto andare da nessuna parte senza di te! Ti convinsi a lasciarti amare! Da perfetto egoista!”.</p><p>“E adesso…” – s’azzardò lei cinica.</p><p>“Oh…adesso lo sarò ancora di più! Sarò egoista fino in fondo e non mi muoverò di qui finché non mi avrai dato una risposta! E’ la seconda volta che tenti di andartene sola…non sono uno stupido! Non fino a questo punto!”.</p><p>Le dita s’aprirono un poco tentando di risalire i fianchi e chiudersi sul torace, bloccate dalle mani di lei che si stringevano ai polsi e al contrario insistevano perché lui si staccasse.</p><p> </p><p>“Vigliacco!” – sibilò mentre la gola si chiudeva.</p><p>“Non stai rispondendo alla mia domanda!” – replicò lui mentre la rabbia risaliva dallo stomaco e i pensieri s’aggrovigliavano agl’istanti vissuti poche ore prima e nelle orecchie quelle dannate parole - <em>se n’è andata</em> - a cacciarlo giù nel baratro della colpa di non aver saputo reggere al futuro che incombeva sulla vita di lei e sulla loro vita.</p><p>L’aveva tenuta lontano per difendere sé stesso.</p><p> </p><p>E poi la corsa folle, disperata, sfidando la pioggia, il cavallo solo in fondo al sentiero...</p><p>Il nome gridato, il suo nome e nessuna risposta.</p><p>Mai.</p><p>Mai più, l’avrebbe permesso.</p><p>Qualsiasi fosse stata la folle ammissione di Oscar...</p><p> </p><p>“Allora...non ti amo!” - risposta fredda, le mani si strinsero alle braccia per tentare di liberarsi.</p><p>Parole grevi, assurde, eppure le uniche in grado di consentire a lei di portare a termine i suoi propositi.</p><p>Lui le concedeva una via di fuga.</p><p>E lei sceglieva d’imboccarla.</p><p>
  <em>Dio...perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’amava e allora c’era da chiedersi se poteva accadere davvero d’amare così tanto da riuscire ad ammettere di non amare...</p><p> </p><p>Rimase immobile, un istante, il corpo percorso dalla propria insensatezza, che il corpo aveva preso ad irrigidirsi e a ribellarsi all’affermazione crudele e senza senso.</p><p> </p><p>André si contrasse, d’istinto, all’arrogante ed assurda risposta.</p><p>L’aveva sfidata…</p><p>Doveva saperlo che lei non era una che amasse perdere.</p><p>Strinse ancora di più allora, chiuse di più l’abbraccio per afferrarla ed afferrare il senso delle parole, tre suoni corti secchi, asciutti, sequenza crudele che risuonò nelle orecchie.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro sospeso, impietrito ed incredulo.</p><p>
  <em>Fino a questo punto?</em>
</p><p>Non poteva credere ad esse…</p><p>
  <em>Fino a che punto vuole spingersi pur di non perdere la sua battaglia?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un tremito...</p><p>“Ami un altro?” – contestò André, un filo di voce secco.</p><p>Sprofondava…</p><p>Contestò l’assurdo.</p><p>“No!” – risposta altrettanto secca e repentina.</p><p>Anche lei sprofondava però. Piano piano cadeva nella trappola. Giù, sempre più giù...</p><p>Si sentì stretta e non più in grado di resistere alla forza.</p><p> </p><p>“Alain…” – sussurrò André.</p><p>“No!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Se anche ti fossi innamorata di lui…”.</p><p>“No!”.</p><p>“Ho detto se! Non ho detto che sia accaduto…”.</p><p>“Non è accaduto! Ammetto d’aver provato affetto per lui…”.</p><p>“Lo chiami affetto…”.</p><p>“Hai detto che non t’importa se fosse affetto o amore! Allora…”.</p><p>“Allora cosa!?” – s’imputò lui – “Ammetto di essere geloso…Dio…lo ammetto! Come vedi io e Alain siamo i più sinceri in questa storia! Ma tu…”.</p><p> </p><p>“André! Vuoi farmi ammettere quello che non esiste!? Vuoi che ti dica che amo Alain? Non posso perché…”.</p><p>“No! Non lo voglio…” – sussurrò piano, la bocca lì, accanto all’orecchio – “Non sei capace di mentire…nemmeno a te stessa. So che diresti una…”.</p><p>“Lasciami!”.</p><p> </p><p>Non era certo su cosa lei non sarebbe stata capace di mentire. Alain o…</p><p> </p><p>I sensi presero ad acuirsi, la vicinanza mordeva…</p><p>La coscienza vibrava, incapace di resistere…</p><p> </p><p>“Non ami Alain!” – rimarcò lui – “Lo so…ma né io né nessuno al mondo avrebbe avuto diritto di biasimarti se avessi riconosciuto in lui qualcuno a cui affidarti. E’ accaduto anche a me…con quella giovane! Ero perduto…ero morto perché tu eri morta. Ero morto per te e per me stesso! Se è accaduto anche a te…se anche tu hai creduto d’essere morta…come vedi non potrei accusarti di nulla. Non ne avrei diritto. Però io lo ammetto! Sono più bravo di te in questo! Forse perché ho più esperienza. E’ così che sono vissuto sai? Ho dovuto ammettere che ti amavo…no che ti ho amato sempre. Non è stato facile…perché dopo sono stato costretto a fingere. Per tutta la vita…e così adesso riconosco ed accetto ed ammetto l’evidenza dei fatti…”.</p><p>“Lasciami!”.</p><p>“No!”.</p><p>L’abbraccio si chiuse ancora e ancora e lei quasi sentì venir meno il respiro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vuoi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Essere...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Immersa...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nel calore delle braccia nel respiro del viso sulla pelle nell’odore inconscio di lui nell’essenza vitale che annienta e trascina...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Via!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Vuoi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuggire...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sottrarti...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dal potere di lui che ti richiama a sé a tutto ciò che siete stati nel passato a tutto ciò che siete assieme…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il silenzio il coraggio l’indifferenza l’abbandono la consolazione…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Via!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Più tempo passava lì, in quell’abbraccio, e più sarebbe stato impossibile...</p><p>
  <em>Lasciarlo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vigliacco, dannato vigliacco! Lui lo sa che tu...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vigliacco!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sì...</p><p>André slacciò l’abbraccio tenendola per le spalle e voltandola verso di sé, occhi negli occhi, stringendola, scivolando col respiro sulla bocca.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>“Ripetilo se hai coraggio! Ripetilo guardandomi in faccia! E sparirò dalla tua vita...”.</p><p><em>Con</em>dividersi...</p><p>Non l’aveva mai fatto.</p><p> </p><p>Accettare la resa...</p><p>Non l’aveva mai fatto.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Accettarsi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Viversi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Legàrsi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Difficile...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Guardami!” – gridò più forte André, puntandole lo sguardo addosso, severo, impaurito, disorientato dalla prima risposta, che lei aveva distolto gli occhi e preso a fissare il fuoco, poco dietro, l’azzurro sgranato come a cercare una luce che desse conforto alla pazzia e coraggio per mantenersi salda.</p><p>“Oscar guardami!” – ripeté – “Ora, guardami...devo vedere i tuoi occhi mentre ti parlo e voglio che tu guardi me mentre me lo ripeti che non mi ami più...”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Voleva...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Essere...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Immerso...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nel calore del corpo nel respiro della bocca sulla pelle nell’odore sublime di lei...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Via!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Voleva...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prenderla...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Averla...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lì, chiuderla dentro l’essenza fulgida di ciò ch’erano stati nel passato e di ciò che erano adesso assieme il presente l’affondo l’amplesso il respiro sospeso e distrutto l’abbandono...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Via!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Che più tempo passava lì, in quell’abbraccio, e più sarebbe stato impossibile...</p><p>
  <em>Lasciarla…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vigliacco! Voleva tutto!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vigliacco, dannato vigliacco no! Lui lo sa che tu...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vigliacco!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oscar tornò su di lui, la battaglia volgeva al peggio mentre le braccia si contraevano al freddo ed anelavano solo a che la stretta non si sciogliesse.</p><p>
  <em>Lasciami…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André lasciò un braccio. La mano scivolò sul viso, il pollice a solcare piano il mento...</p><p>“Dimmelo...allora...”.</p><p>Di nuovo...</p><p>“Dimmelo che non mi ami! Così…guardandomi in faccia!”.</p><p>La costrinse a sostenere lo sguardo perché solo così ciò che sarebbe uscito dalla bocca avrebbe avuto pregio di verità.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar prese a tremare, comprendendo gravità e durezza delle parole.</p><p>Sarebbe bastato ripeterle un’altra volta e tutto sarebbe finito.</p><p>Per sempre.</p><p> </p><p>Un’altra via di fuga.</p><p>Questa volta più difficile.</p><p>
  <em>Ripetere...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sostenendo lo sguardo...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Infliggendo così a se stessa la più dura delle condanne.</p><p>Essere e restare comunque l’artefice dell’abbandono. Che fosse stata viva o fosse morta.</p><p>André avrebbe sofferto ma avrebbe rispettato il patto e allora si sarebbe salvato dall’assistere impotente alla fine della vita di lei e lei avrebbe trascorso il resto della vita nella consapevolezza di avergli inflitto la dannata salvezza.</p><p>Che più che altro era e sarebbe stata una condanna.</p><p> </p><p>“Non…” – balbettò, il respiro si perse – “Non...lasciami…andare!”.</p><p>Sussurro greve, quasi roco, la rabbia da riversargli contro che nell’istante si rese conto che non ci sarebbe riuscita così, a ripetere un bel niente, occhi negli occhi, il corpo che s’adattava ammorbidendosi.</p><p>Colmandosi della feroce nostalgia che avevano vissuto e di quella che avrebbero vissuto.</p><p> </p><p>Cercò di sottrarsi alla stretta.</p><p>Indietreggiò per allontanarsi, divincolandosi da lui, dall’abbraccio, dalla dannata domanda.</p><p>“Lasciami andare…lasciami…” – continuò e nella voce la paura di lui e di dover andare fino in fondo questa volta.</p><p> </p><p>André non si lasciò intimorire, l’aveva messa alle strette di fronte al suo stesso dubbio ed all’incapacità d’essere sincera, con sé stessa.</p><p>Non doveva lasciarla andare. Doveva costringerla ad andare fino in fondo. Forse avrebbe compreso...</p><p> </p><p>L’afferrò mentre lei indietreggiava, ancora, per le spalle, la cinse per la vita, l’afferrò per un braccio sapientemente ripiegato dietro la schiena, in fondo anche lui era stato un Soldato della Guardia...</p><p>“André!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il nome sibilato si perse nel gemito impresso dalla torsione, lieve, netta, nel corpo di lui che si chiudeva addosso. L’altra mano imprigionava l’altro polso.</p><p>Immobilizzata, costretta a sostenere lo sguardo pieno di rabbia mescolata alla propria rabbia, ritrovarsi impotente di fronte alla volontà dell’altro d’obbligarla a restare lì e lì a dare la dannata risposta.</p><p>Impotente di fronte a sé stessa, di fronte alla scelta...</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciami andare!” – di nuovo – “Non puoi farmi questo…lasciami!”</p><p>Mentire a lui e a sé stessa per salvarlo oppure avere coraggio ed andare fino in fondo e gettarsi in quella che sarebbe stata la fine della sua vita e della loro?</p><p>“Non ti lascio e voglio che tu risponda alla mia domanda! Adesso e guardandomi in faccia! Rispondimi!” – gridò.</p><p> </p><p>La voce, il respiro intenso, ritmato…</p><p>La stretta severa e docile al tempo stesso…</p><p>Il corpo a cui s’era abbracciata fino ad affogarci dentro, nella sublime discesa che sollevava i sensi e li elevava…</p><p>Tutto toglieva lucidità.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar provò ancora una volta a ribellarsi.</p><p>Il polso dietro alla schiena immobilizzato e quello davanti bloccato, si gettò all’indietro, trascinandolo con sé, sbilanciando sé per sbilanciare lui.</p><p>Dannazione, s’erano scontrati mille volte in passato così, seppur per gioco, per indurre l’altro a cedere e cadere e poi ridergli addosso per la mancanza di riflessi.</p><p>Che gioco idiota che adesso non si trattava solo di un gioco...</p><p>Dannazione, lui era un Soldato della Guardia. Avrebbe fatto bene a rammentarlo!</p><p> </p><p>André allentò, la presa quel tanto che le avrebbe evitato di subire l’eccessiva torsione dei muscoli, illudendola sarebbe bastato poco per liberarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Nell’istante, le mani libere, Oscar si voltò di scatto tentando d’allontanarsi.</p><p>Il guizzo e lui, più veloce, l’afferrò di nuovo riprendendo l’equilibrio e la tirò a sé, con la forza della disperazione, abbracciandola, perché la caparbietà di lei era davvero estrema, assurda, senza senso.</p><p>Si strinse a lei, chiudendo le braccia su di lei.</p><p> </p><p>La chiuse, ascoltò i muscoli irrigiditi e persi e grevi aggrapparsi a sé.</p><p>Ascoltò, lei non aveva paura ma non ci voleva stare lì in quell’abbraccio che quello toglieva lucidità e lì sarebbe stato impossibile...</p><p> </p><p>“Non voglio...” - si ritrovò nella stretta, un sussurro…</p><p> </p><p>I corpi presero a scivolare e piegarsi, giù, più giù...</p><p>Ancora un istante, ancora uno strattone per liberarsi.</p><p>Più si divincolava e più la stretta si stringeva.</p><p> </p><p>Lì chiusa, prigioniera, al sicuro...</p><p>L’aria smise d’entrare, gli occhi di guardarsi attorno...</p><p>Le braccia le gambe si sciolsero incapaci di sorreggerla, cedendo alla lotta senza senso.</p><p> </p><p>Giù a terra…</p><p>In ginocchio…</p><p>Abbracciati…</p><p> </p><p>“Non voglio...”.</p><p>Si arrese, senza lacrime, scivolando giù a terra, chiusa, prigioniera, al sicuro.</p><p>André si chiuse su di lei, allentando la stretta, le dita intrecciate ai capelli, il corpo ad accogliere il respiro troncato...</p><p> </p><p>“Non voglio morire...” – sussurrò piano e poi forte, più forte, senza voce però.</p><p>Come se una lama l’avesse trafitta e serrato la gola e spezzato il respiro.</p><p>L’abbraccio si tese di nuovo...</p><p>“Non voglio morire André…”.</p><p> </p><p>Gridò, chiudendosi su di sé, stringendo le mani di lui, invocando la voce di lui che accogliesse e negasse l’evento.</p><p> </p><p>“No...” – glielo disse piano André – “No...non morirai...”.</p><p>Come lo sapesse davvero, anche se non lo sapeva, ma non aveva importanza.</p><p>“Ho paura...”.</p><p>“Non morirai!”.</p><p>“Non puoi saperlo! Nessuno lo sa…”.</p><p>“Io lo so!”.</p><p> </p><p>Soffiò, contorcendosi…</p><p>“Sei un’arrogante! Credi di sapere sempre tutto!”.</p><p>Il corpo scivolava giù chiudendosi…</p><p>“Io so tutto!” – sussurrò lui, la voce spezzata…</p><p> </p><p>Tutto….</p><p>Tutto in quel momento risaliva.</p><p>Tutto quel ch’era stato nascosto per pudore, paura e perché tempo non ce n’era stato per fermarsi e pensare e capire e provare a cambiare il destino.</p><p>Il dolore travolgeva ogni certezza di sé, ogni controllo dei sentimenti, che non c’era più un futuro in cui sperare.</p><p>Tutto sgorgava fuori prepotente, travolgendo e scuotendo e trascinando via...</p><p> </p><p>“Non ti lascio. Sarò con te…andremo via da qui insieme e non dovrai lasciarmi…”.</p><p> </p><p>La paura di lasciarlo...</p><p>La paura di perderla...</p><p>Ciò che non si conosce fa paura.</p><p> </p><p>Allora, c’è solo un modo per conoscere qual è la direzione giusta.</p><p>Perdersi, l’uno nella paura dell’altra...</p><p>Perdersi nel destino, qualunque esso sarà.</p><p>Amarsi fino in fondo. Fino alla fine dei giorni e anche oltre.</p><p>Amarsi senza dare nome a nulla...</p><p> </p><p>“Sono qui e ci sarò sempre, qualunque sarà il tuo destino…il tuo destino sarà il mio…la tua vita sarà la mia…sempre…sempre”.</p><p>Dentro di lei, la fragilità dell’assenza...</p><p>Dentro di lui, il coraggio dell’essere lì, comunque.</p><p> </p><p>Nonostante tutto...</p><p>Nonostante il terrore d’essersi persi.</p><p>Nonostante la vita spesa senza vedersi ed ascoltarsi...</p><p>Nonostante la certezza d’essere gli artefici della fine dell’altro.</p><p>Nonostante tutto...</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo scosso, accolto e stretto…</p><p>“Piangi...pure...” – sussurrò André mentre affondava il viso nei capelli e nelle narici l’odore sublime della resa, accolta ed accarezzata, nel silenzio dell’affondo non ripetuto.</p><p>“Piangi...” – ripeté piano mentre accoglieva il corpo contratto e scosso – “Combatti...sono con te...sempre...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo travolto e stanco travolto dalla paura che riemergeva dal passato...</p><p>“Non ti lascio. Te l’ho già detto e te lo ripeto. Non ti lascio perché non posso farlo. Non ti lascio perché ti amo…ti ho sempre amato e non potrò smettere di amarti mai…mai…anche se fossi tu stessa a non volerlo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un brivido…</p><p>S’arrendeva…</p><p>“Come posso accettare che la tua paura, il tuo dolore, la tua disperazione sarò proprio io a infliggerteli? Ti farò del male...”.</p><p>“Certo che mi farai del male!”.</p><p> </p><p>Tremò…</p><p>S’arrendeva…</p><p>“Certo che me ne farai! Come io ne ho fatto a te. Quando ti dissi che ti amavo. Ricordo il tuo stupore e il tuo dolore...per ciò che avevo detto, per ciò che tu pensavi di non provare. Mai…ti ho fatto del male allora e anche adesso. Ho dubitato di me stesso e questo ti ha ferito. Allora accadrà che ci faremo del male, ancora...perché adesso siamo insieme...esistiamo insieme...e questo non ci solleva dalla sofferenza...anzi…amare significa vivere per l’altro…e se l’altro non dovesse esserci più…”.</p><p>“No...”.</p><p>“Ti amo e ti amerò…sempre…anche se tu non ci sarai più. E quando accadrà, nemmeno io esisterò più...perché la luce non può esistere senza l’ombra e l’ombra non può esistere senza la luce. Lo capisci?”.</p><p> </p><p>Respiro cadenzato…</p><p>Silenzio leggero solcato dai rivoli di pioggia…</p><p>Sgocciolii mescolati a lacrime e rabbia…</p><p>Crepitare sommesso di braci morenti…</p><p> </p><p>Fusione d’intenti e di muscoli.</p><p>Abbracciati, stretti…</p><p> </p><p>Ombre alle pareti sbrecciate e consunte…</p><p>Ombre mescolate alla luce, chiuse, avvolte nelle lacrime dure che bruciavano cuore e passato.</p><p>Null’altro...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un unico desiderio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uno soltanto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per quello che ti sarà concesso di vivere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti opporrai al tuo destino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andrai a lui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Negli stessi passi, nello stesso cuore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nello stesso abbandono…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per offrirgli ciò che potrai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’abbraccerai forte e lo stringerai a te e non varai più paura e nemmeno lui ne avrà.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>L’imprimerai nelle carezze, sulla punta delle dita, nel profumo di more selvatiche e brezza di mare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nel sapore della pelle, nel viso pulito…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo porterai con te finché avrai vita e così non avrai timore della morte. E sarà lieve e dolce morire…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non temere…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saremo insieme, oltre la vita che sarà concessa ed ancora oltre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oltre questo tempo e questa storia. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Légati...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sempre...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lui...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che per sempre c’interessa, che per sempre è altro da ciò che siamo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Un bacio lieve...</p><p> “Questa bocca è mia...e lo sarà sempre...”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Un altro bacio leggero...</p><p>Le dita scostarono i capelli liberando la fronte.</p><p>“Questi occhi sono miei e lo saranno sempre...”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Riposa…ti prego...resta qui accanto a me…il tuo sonno...è mio...e lo sarà sempre…”.</p><p> </p><p>* Attuale Forêt de Dourdan</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Laborintus id est domus Dealli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Laborintus id est domus Dealli</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>3 settembre 1789, all’alba, campagna francese…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi...passare!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi rispettare il percorso! Oppure saranno guai!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Scie di luce polverosa ed opaca correvano taglienti dall’alto al basso, rivelando il percorso che avrebbe sollevato su, verso la celeste visione del divino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Giù però si doveva restare entro il limite invalicabile del nastro beige che s’attorcigliava su sé stesso ruotando all’apparenza all’infinito. Quasi girava la testa...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vicinissimi, si guardavano e potevano toccarsi.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I passi piccoli seguivano il percorso del labirinto che avrebbe condotto verso il centro e poi di nuovo verso l’uscita e la salvezza, sotto gli occhi vigili di nanny che seduta poco dietro osservava mademoiselle e André percorrere con piglio severo il sentiero disegnato nel pavimento della Cattedrale di Chartres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André s’era distratto e avrebbe voluto guadagnare terreno e farsi più vicino ad Oscar.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ma un labirinto è un labirinto e non si può barare e far finta che non ci siano strade sbarrate che costringono a tornare indietro e a riprovare un’altra via. Pareti invisibili dividono i malcapitati che ci sono finiti dentro e allora si può andare solo avanti o indietro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tutto sta nel non perdere la testa ed insistere e scendere giù, giù nell’abisso della coscienza, per liberarsi dal dubbio e lasciarsi guidare dalle giuste scelte.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ariannaaaa...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bisbigliava André, canzonatorio mentre voleva afferrare la giacchetta di lei e tirarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sono il mostro del labirinto!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar s’era voltata e l’aveva squadrato seria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora se io sono Arianna, sono l’unica che conosce la strada! E se tu sei il mostro dovrai guardarti anche da Teseo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il tono s’era sollevato, subito redarguito dall’imposizione di nanny a fare silenzio e rispettare la sacralità del luogo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silenzio, era necessario fare silenzio, nel bisbigliare dei rosari sgranati a mani giunte, avvolti dal crepitare tiepido dei ceri votivi accesi e colanti.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Solcato dallo sgocciolare d’acqua, rivoletti giocosi che scolavano via dal tetto per perdersi sul terreno gonfio ed umido.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Respiri raccolti dai giorni di lontananza vissuti divisi.</p><p> </p><p>Il tessuto ruvido del soffitto del capanno s’affacciò allo sguardo. I muscoli intorpiditi, sfatti...</p><p>Tutto sconosciuto...</p><p>I pugni chiusi per aggrapparsi, alla vita forse, che scivolava via, nella disperata fuga dal passato, da Parigi, da un popolo in rivolta e dai cultori dell’Ancien Regime.</p><p>Un’esistenza che ormai non le apparteneva più.</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò un poco alla destra.</p><p>No, non era tutto sconosciuto.</p><p>Riconobbe il viso stanco, i capelli umidi, un poco arruffati...</p><p> </p><p>“Sei...già sveglio?”.</p><p>Un cenno di consenso mentre l’abbraccio stringeva e scaldava.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p> </p><p>“Ma almeno...hai dormito?”.</p><p>Un cenno di negazione: “Siamo in mezzo ad un bosco e fuori pioveva…” – disse piano André – “Non potevo permettere che arrivasse qualcuno senza averlo sentito prima. Mai abbassare la guardia, Comandante Jarjayes...questo dovresti saperlo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si sgranarono un poco, il gesto richiamava alla realtà, al mondo in cui adesso entrambi erano entrati.</p><p>Disertori, traditori, fuggiaschi, ognuno avrebbe potuto definirli come preferiva. C’era, di certo, che a quel punto, meno si fossero imbattuti in incontri sgraditi e più possibilità avrebbero avuto di scampare alla gogna.</p><p>
  <em>Invisibili...</em>
</p><p>Si doveva diventare tali.</p><p> </p><p>André le accarezzò il viso, passando la mano sulle guance scavate, ascoltandola, di nuovo, come fosse la prima volta, come fosse stato marzo, come tanti anni prima, come avessero avuto davvero tutta la vita davanti, che c’era ancora molto da fare e tanta strada da percorrere per salvarla e salvarsi e tornare a credere.</p><p>Sì, credere che il destino si potesse cambiare, non più scelto quello da altri.</p><p>Essere autori ed artefici del proprio destino.</p><p> </p><p>Il repentino cambio di pelle ed esistenze non ebbe pregio di sovrastare i sensi.</p><p>Le dita corsero al viso accarezzando la pelle un poco ruvida: “Sarai stanco...”.</p><p>Le dita rimasero lì, correndo su alla cicatrice e poi ai capelli che scostarono un poco rivelando il viso conosciuto. L’incedere morbido indusse ad avvicinarsi di più.</p><p>“Non importa...ho guardato te...eri qui e questo per me era sufficiente...”.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita strinsero e chiusero i capelli forzando impercettibilmente il capo...</p><p>Avvicinarsi e legàrsi e perdersi...</p><p>Un bacio leggero si svelò dalle pieghe del dolore profondo e pungente che scavava il cuore e buca l’anima e la coscienza.</p><p>Labbra asciutte e tagliate dalla sofferenza s’unirono scivolando nell’umore dell’altro, dissetandosi da esse, che quando non resta nulla di sé, nell’altro e in ciò che si è, assieme, si scova coraggio e forza di uscire dal baratro.</p><p>Assieme...</p><p>Ora come allora.</p><p>Anche se non era più marzo.</p><p>Eppure...</p><p> </p><p>André posò la mano sulla fronte. “Sei fortunata! Nonostante quello che hai passato non sembra sia tornata la febbre. Come ti senti ora?”.</p><p>“Sono solo stanca...ma mi sento bene…”.</p><p>Il respiro sulle guance scivolò sulla fronte. Le labbra strisciarono un poco sulla pelle...</p><p>“Certo...”.</p><p>“André…ascolta…vorrei…”.</p><p>Non la lasciò terminare.</p><p>“Sssh! Non parlare…”.</p><p>Il dito scivolò sulla bocca.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Un altro bacio, intenso, a raccogliere le parole ed il respiro. Nulla aveva importanza e se anche ne avesse avuta, lei era stanca e adesso bastava richiamarsi a sé, a loro, che c’era altra strada da fare.</p><p> </p><p>“André...”.</p><p>“Aspetta…aspetta solo un istante…”.</p><p>Corse agli occhi un poco smarriti...</p><p>Un respiro fondo che lui non se la sentì di tornare alle parole infuocate del giorno precedente.</p><p> </p><p>“Vorrei restare…ma a Chartres...non so come sarà la situazione...dovremmo andare...”.</p><p>Lei non comprendeva, le pareva ovvio, così fece per alzarsi.</p><p>Lui la fermò, di nuovo: “Aspetta...”.</p><p>“Che cosa c’è?” – chiese lei ricacciandosi giù, quasi a peso morto. I muscoli dolevano...</p><p> </p><p>“Ieri...”.</p><p>Gli occhi sgranati, sì, forse adesso comprendeva...</p><p>“Io...”.</p><p>Una mano sulla bocca: “Ti prego...lasciami...finire...”.</p><p>Lei annuì scivolando con le dita sulla mano, intrecciando un poco le dita.</p><p>“Ho dubitato di me stesso e questo ha portato te a dubitare di te stessa e di noi...”.</p><p>“No...ho solo...”.</p><p>“Hai paura...lo so. E ne ho anch’io ma...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase in silenzio.</p><p>Immagini veloci si susseguivano, impresse nei sensi.</p><p>La calda notte di luglio, l’odore della polvere da sparo, le ore fredde della notte, la pioggia, l’abbraccio, la febbre, il terrore...</p><p>I corpi fusi e poi separati, l’esplosione, il cammino, i muscoli sfatti, la coscienza annientata...</p><p> </p><p>“Ti amo...” – sussurrò piano voltandosi a guardarlo.</p><p>Glielo doveva. Dopo tutto e dopo aver dubitato di sé stessa.</p><p>Lo doveva anche a sé stessa.</p><p>André rimase immobile, le parole risuonarono dentro, semplici, come lo era lei, che amasse o odiasse, che avesse paura o chissà dove trovasse il coraggio di non cedere.</p><p>Lui lo sapeva ma chiedeva altro, soprattutto a lei.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar...sei sicura di voler andare a Chartres?”.</p><p>“Ti amo...” – rispose lei di nuovo.</p><p>Lui scosse la testa, che aveva capito ma non era certo avesse capito lei...</p><p>“Sarà un viaggio molto lungo. Dovrai lasciare la tua terra, la tua famiglia...e...a Parigi...”.</p><p> </p><p>André non poteva certo affermarlo che a Parigi si stesse scrivendo la Storia, forse nemmeno lui poteva esserne del tutto consapevole, ma era questo che intendeva.</p><p>Le mura della capitale racchiudevano lo stantio passato medievale del paese e la gente ci stava provando ad abbatterle quelle mura e a divenire parte della Storia.</p><p>André s’immaginava che lei avrebbe voluto esserci...</p><p> </p><p>“Ti amo...” – di nuovo mentre la bocca affondava nel palmo della mano – “Ti amo...mille volte te lo ripeterò e mille volte lo ripeterò a me stessa. Non ho altre risposte. Perdonami per non aver creduto in te e per aver pensato che strapparti a me ti avrebbe strappato al dolore che stai vivendo. Ti chiedo di amarmi e di non avere paura...tanta quanta ne ho io. Ti chiedo di amarmi anche se soffrirai. Di amarmi e di aiutarmi ad amarti sempre, anche sapendo che un giorno potrei non essere più con te…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro più fondo. Fu lei a mettere un dito sulla bocca...</p><p>Lui allora comprese e l’abbracciò senza dire altro. Tutto e null’altro avrebbe desiderato che restare abbracciato a lei per sempre, il cuore trafitto, ancora, dalla eco del vuoto che aveva scavato dentro.</p><p>Sensazione inesorabile.</p><p> </p><p>“E poi...quella...non è la mia battaglia. Ormai non lo è più…”.*</p><p>Parole severe...</p><p>Si stupì André...</p><p>“Ne sei sicura?”.</p><p>“Si...”.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Il sentiero era gonfio di pioggia, il terreno pesante e melmoso.</p><p>Aghi scintillanti rifrangevano la luce del giorno sul tappeto d’erba chiara punteggiata di mucchi di foglie secche che vorticavano al vento.</p><p>Scheletri di pioppi e querce e larici e more, spogli e rinsecchiti, completavano il paesaggio triste che s’apriva di fronte agli occhi.</p><p>L’autunno s’era affacciato in fretta là dove un tempo c’erano campi coltivati, frutteti, boschi, mentre adesso s’intravedevano macchie uniformi di arbusti, rovi e siepi che avevano preso a riguadagnare gli antichi spazi.</p><p>L’autunno s’affacciava sulle campagne abbandonate, fulgide di boscaglie fitte...</p><p>In lontananza ondeggiavano lente nuvole rossastre che annunciavano una nuova tempesta.</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo fare in fretta...secondo le indicazioni di tuo padre oggi dovrebbe essere l’ultimo giorno per trovare la persona che ha mandato...”.</p><p>Oscar prese ad osservare il paesaggio. Dovevano essere a metà strada e sarebbero giunti a Chartres** forse in mattinata tardi.</p><p>“Chi sarà e dove pensi che potremo trovarlo?”.</p><p>“Tuo padre non mi ha detto nulla. Né chi avrebbe mandato ad incontrarci né dove...”.</p><p>“Credo di sapere perché…”.</p><p>“Forse nemmeno lui aveva ben chiaro cosa fare...”.</p><p>“Ma ha scelto Chartres...dev’esserci una ragione…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Credo anch’io…ma non ricordo che la tua famiglia avesse parenti...”.</p><p>“Nessuno infatti...ci siamo stati assieme però. Ricordi?”.</p><p>“Sì...ero arrivato a casa Jarjayes ormai da un anno. Tuo padre ci portò con lui...tutti e due...ricordo...”.</p><p>“Il labirinto...nella cattedrale...”.</p><p>“Io credo che tuo padre abbia pensato la stessa cosa. Nella speranza che ci ricordassimo di quella visita...credo che quella persona sia là...”.</p><p>Oscar annuì: “La cattedrale è molto grande...”.</p><p>“Certo...ma c’era un punto in cui noi ci siamo fermati...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’aria frizzante, umida di pioggia, scivolò sul viso, mentre la brezza rimescolava i colori del cielo a tratti limpido e pulito, a tratti di nuovo chiuso e buio.</p><p>Se avesse piovuto di nuovo il fango sarebbe diventato un serio pericolo.</p><p> </p><p>La visione divenne a poco a poco più chiara.</p><p>La cittadina di Chartres comparve adagiata sulla conca verde azzurra mentre senape e bianco orientavano le linee statiche delle strade verso il centro, il riferimento, il punto d’arrivo del percorso di passi e di anime. Al centro le guglie della cattedrale grigio ardesia, intercalate a tratti dai bagliori amaranto dei rosoni, attirarono lo sguardo.</p><p>Non era un viaggio per rinfrancare lo spirito.</p><p>Lo spirito doveva semplicemente sopravvivere che ormai il denaro era terminato e le forze erano allo stremo e...</p><p> </p><p>“Lascia fare a me...” – sussurrò André scendendo da cavallo - “Mi spiace ma da adesso in poi dovremo proseguire a piedi...”.</p><p>“Che hai in mente?”.</p><p>L’altro si guardò attorno e poi prese a dirigersi verso un gruppetto di viaggiatori accampati poco lontano.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase ad osservare la scena.</p><p>Comprese, quando vide André tornare verso di lei senza più i cavalli al seguito.</p><p>Certo, l’anima deve sopravvivere ma senza denaro non si va da nessuna parte. Che lei non era più nemmeno una contessa...</p><p> </p><p>Occhi negli occhi, la destra si strinse alla sinistra e tutte e due presero ad avviarsi verso Porte Saint Jean, che dava accesso alla città. Come tutte le porte di tutte le città di Francia, a quei tempi, il presidio aveva più che altro lo scopo di esigere il balzello a chi entrava. C’era poco da controllare che i ribelli, quelli veri, se ne stavano a Parigi, anche se ormai i fatti del quattordici avevano preso ad allargarsi come una macchia d’olio per il paese.</p><p> </p><p>Passi cauti...</p><p>Non era il caso di richiamare l’attenzione.</p><p>Tant’è...</p><p>André le lasciò la mano e si diresse verso un gruppetto di uomini e donne che spigolavano in un campo proprio sotto le mura, attorniati da un nugolo di mocciosi zozzi e chiassosi.</p><p> </p><p>Un rapido controllo alla porta...</p><p>A sinistra il solito ammasso di catapecchie di stracci, rifugio per tutti quelli che in città non potevano entrarci e si stabilivano lì, improvvisati bracieri di legna umida e fumosa, odore di carne arrostita e poveri abiti appesi ad asciugare.</p><p>Non era il caso di dare nell’occhio, questo aveva pensato Oscar ma...</p><p> </p><p>Se lo vide tornare indietro.</p><p>Occhi negli occhi...</p><p>Silenzio. Un sorrisetto di soddisfazione...</p><p> </p><p>“Ma che succede?” – gli chiese mentre lui la prendeva di nuovo per mano e l’invitava a scansarsi un poco.</p><p>Gli occhi corsero oltre e presero a seguire la manciata di marmocchi di svariata età che aveva iniziato ad aggirarsi attorno ad una coppia di cavalieri vestiti di tutto punto, che avanzava lentamente verso la porta.</p><p>“Stai pronta!” – bisbigliò lui all’orecchio, vicino...</p><p>Nello stupore della scena che s’imbastiva velocemente Oscar ascoltò l’incedere di altro...</p><p>Risaliva su dallo stomaco, ch’era vuoto. Eppure risaliva e pareva prendere a piegare le gambe e a frustare i muscoli.</p><p> </p><p>Si sentì tirare ad un certo punto, tornando in sé, solo l’istante di comprendere che i mocciosi s’erano messi a tirare palle di fango agl’impettiti cavalieri, circondando i cavalli. D’incanto comparve un coltello...</p><p>Il sottopancia d’un animale tagliato ed il signorotto disarcionato e trascinato a terra...</p><p>Non era rilevante ciò che accadeva. La messinscena rappresentava il diversivo ideale per spingere le guardie alla porta a farsi avanti ed abbandonare il presidio o per lo meno a passar sopra all’ingresso di viandanti frettolosi.</p><p> </p><p>“Voi due!”.</p><p>Il guardiano era indeciso se restare al suo posto oppure andare in soccorso degli inzaccherati nobilotti che strillavano attorniati dai mocciosi scompisciati da sciagurate risate.</p><p>“Monsieur...prego...non vorremmo ritrovarci in mezzo a quella rissa!” - obiettò André con fare deciso – “M’è sembrato di vedere un coltello! Forse dovreste andare a dare una mano a quei poveretti!”.</p><p>“E sia...ma che venite a fare a Chartres?”.</p><p> </p><p>André continuò a camminare, passi cauti e piccoli: “Io e mio fratello siamo in città per commercio. Cavalli per la precisione! E ovviamente per porgere un ringraziamento a Notre Dame!”.</p><p>“E che diavolo...a piedi venite?”.</p><p>“Appunto!” – allargò il braccio André come a dire all’altro che se non ci arrivava...</p><p>Erano a piedi perché i cavalli li avrebbero comprati a Chartres!</p><p> </p><p>Il caos aumentava, poco lontano, gli animali spaventati avevano ormai preso il sentiero che riportava fuori città e i due benvestiti erano maschere di fango.</p><p>“Al diavolo! Andatevene!” – imprecò il soldato, desistendo dall’intenzione di comprendere chi fossero i due stranieri e fiondandosi verso il teatro dell’assalto a dar manforte ai suoi compari.</p><p> </p><p>La mano di André lasciò sul tavolo i soldi necessari, i volti nascosti sotto i cappucci, i mantelli stretti addosso...</p><p>Occhi negli occhi e mano stretta nella mano.</p><p>“Ma dove le hai imparate queste…!?” – chiese lei ironica.</p><p>“Finezze!?” – rise André mentre se la trascinava dentro, lungo Rue de Beaupais – “Soldi spesi bene! Quei mocciosi forse riusciranno a mettere qualcosa in pancia!”.</p><p> </p><p>“E…chi sarebbe…tuo fratello?” – obiettò Oscar stringendo la mano.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fratello...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fratello...</em>
</p><p>Il suono rimbombava nella testa...</p><p>Ombra e luce...</p><p> </p><p>“Non mi è venuto in mente altro!” – rispose André per nulla contrariato – “D’altra parte...”.</p><p>Si fermò di colpo, la mano si strinse, le dita s’allacciarono, s’avvicinò di più...</p><p>Occhi dentro gli occhi...</p><p> </p><p>Sì, risaliva di nuovo l’impeto beffardo...</p><p>Affondò la bocca nella bocca, un bacio feroce e struggente e pieno e fondo...</p><p>Fugace, gli occhi sgranati ed il tremito che risuonava nelle viscere...</p><p> </p><p>“Ti dispiace?” – sussurrò lui fissandola.</p><p>Lei negò.</p><p>A che diavolo si riferisse lui però...</p><p>Alla storia del fratello o al bacio…</p><p>Si perse per un istante. No, non le dispiaceva...</p><p>Essere baciata, quello no, non le dispiaceva.</p><p> </p><p>Il consueto assembramento di straccioni e mendicanti s’aprì davanti agli occhi e Notre Dame a vegliare su di essi, sui più poveri ed i più disperati, borseggiatori e prostitute, peccatori d’orgoglio e di passione e di gioco e di gola...</p><p>Gli ultimi...</p><p>
  <em>Beati gli ultimi...</em>
</p><p>Solo loro si sarebbero salvati.</p><p>Forse, allora...</p><p> </p><p>L’andirivieni di sentori sudici e potenti, l’ennesima corte dei miracoli raccozzata lì, sulle scale, attorno al perimetro della cattedrale, a reclamare il diritto di vivere, restare e vivere, avvolse le due figure che imboccarono il portone sud, gli occhi al cielo, l’Apocalisse e di colpo l’acre sentore dell’incenso mozzò il respiro.</p><p>Oscar dovette respirare piano ma non riuscì a trattenere il contrarsi infuocato della gola.</p><p>“Stai bene?”.</p><p>Annuì...</p><p>No, forse non erano ancora diventati gli ultimi e allora non si sarebbero salvati.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi faticarono ad adattarsi alla luce soffusa emanata dai candelabri accesi. La scia ondeggiante indicava il percorso nella contrazione silenziosa dell’animo verso l’ascesa, su, verso la salvezza.</p><p> </p><p>I passi presero a risuonare invece in discesa, lungo il pavimento leggermente inclinato.</p><p>L’immagine, la stessa, di tanto tempo prima.</p><p>Saint Sulpice. Allora era sola, allora aveva incontrato il demone.</p><p>Non era lui il vero demone, si disse Oscar...</p><p> </p><p>Ogni passo conduceva verso l’altare e gli occhi a poco a poco presero a riconoscere il nastro chiaro disegnato sul pavimento. Alcune panche coprivano parte del percorso ma esso si stagliava abbastanza netto, inducendo il visitatore a soffermarsi, rapito dal fascino del percorso circolare e netto.</p><p>Lì un tempo s’erano ritrovati e sfidati, bambini inconsapevoli, sotto gli occhi vigili...</p><p> </p><p>“Bambina...”.</p><p>Oscar sussultò sgranando lo sguardo. Gli occhi fissarono nel vuoto mentre avanzava per raggiungere la sommità della navata ed osservare gli occupanti delle prime panche.</p><p>La voce pareva reale e viva...</p><p>Anche André prese a camminare più veloce...</p><p> </p><p>Non si poteva chiedere a nessuno. Ogni parola, ogni richiesta d’informazione sarebbe divenuta tassello per ricostruire i loro passi, la loro fuga, la strategia del generale.</p><p>Chi aveva mandato...</p><p>
  <em>Chi...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La figuretta scura, infagottata, l’unica luce, i capelli imbiancati dal tempo e dal dolore...</p><p>Le mani nelle mani, strette...</p><p> </p><p>“André!” – un sussurro che lì non si poteva alzar la voce.</p><p>Una voce conosciuta...</p><p>“Bambina…la mia bambina…André…allora siete arrivati...”.</p><p> </p><p>La proprietà di terre che appartenevano ad una famiglia nobile donate a colui che fino a poco tempo prima era solo un servo...</p><p>Chi avrebbe potuto umilmente accogliere tale visione?</p><p> </p><p>“Vi ho aspettato e ho pregato di rivedervi. Ho pregato tanto!”.</p><p>Documenti compromettenti...</p><p> </p><p>“Nonna…”.</p><p>Una destinazione che doveva restare segreta.</p><p>Solo un istante per stupirsi di ritrovare il volto conosciuto di Madame Glacé. Solo un istante che ogni tassello si forgiava e restituiva la visione della scelta del generale. Nessun soldato, nessun familiare. E loro non erano Arianna, Teseo o il Minotauro...</p><p>Invisibili...</p><p> </p><p>Certi d’esser loro, solo dentro l’abbraccio caldo delle braccia che li avevano accuditi tutti e due, fin da piccoli. Lì dentro, dentro quelle braccia, il Generale Jarjayes ci aveva messo tutta la sua proverbiale caparbietà, tutta l’incoscienza d’una impresa folle e rischiosa e...</p><p>“Non sapevamo cosa pensare...quando si è sparsa la notizia dell’incendio a Parigi...”: balbettò nanny, le parole in mezzo ai respiri e alle lacrime ricacciate in gola.</p><p>Tutto si era saputo allora.</p><p> </p><p>Loro speravano di no, speravano che...</p><p>“Mio padre...”.</p><p>“Bambina...” – il contegno di nanny le impediva di cedere. Forse c’era altro...</p><p>Allungò la mano voltandosi verso Oscar e lei porse la sua che l’anziana strinse guardandola e restando stupita di fronte al viso sciupato e stanco, all’aspetto sorprendentemente sofferente.</p><p>“Vostro padre ha deciso di mandarmi ugualmente qui. E’ stato terribile sapete…prima sono venuti a dire ch’eri morta a Parigi nel rogo di Rue de la Forge…e…il generale era appena tornato dal suo viaggio…”.</p><p> </p><p>Nanny sarebbe caduta lì a terra…</p><p>Oscar s’immaginò l’angoscia di suo padre che il rogo era avvenuto esattamente lì dove loro due s’erano incontrati.</p><p>Rue de la forge…</p><p>Se suo padre avesse ceduto e ci avesse creduto, sarebbe stata la fine per tutti.</p><p> </p><p>“No…lui non ha voluto crederci…e poi sono arrivate altre persone…nessuno mi ha voluto rivelare nulla ma lui mi ha mandato ugualmente nella speranza che anche voi sareste arrivati…”.</p><p>Se l’immaginarono Oscar e André chi potesse essere il messaggero.</p><p>Bernard forse...</p><p>O Rosalie…</p><p> </p><p>“Ma nessuno sapeva più nulla...sono venuta qui tutti i giorni da quando sono arrivata e tutti i giorni ho aspettato e ogni volta che qualcuno entrava non osavo voltarmi...temevo non foste voi e...e sarei dovuta ripartire oggi ma...ho deciso di restare ancora un giorno...”.</p><p>“Siamo qui nonna...siamo vivi...” – sussurrò André.</p><p>Le labbra strette...</p><p>La voce stanca…</p><p> </p><p>“Non possiamo restare qui...” – risoluto – “Dobbiamo trovare un posto dove riposare...”.</p><p>“E io devo raccontarvi tutto!” – pigolò Madame Glacé – “Il generale mi ha lasciato alcuni documenti...”.</p><p>André annuì. Accusava davvero lo strazio di giornate trascorse all’erta e i sensi iniziavano a vacillare e i muscoli a tradire una stanchezza che sarebbe stato impossibile scacciare.</p><p>“Sono ospite delle sorelle Orsoline...” – prese a spiegare nanny – “Mademoiselle può stare con me mentre per André chiederemo ospitalità a Les Jacobins...”.</p><p>Pareva una soluzione ottimale, in ogni caso una soluzione che rispettava il diverso rango, e il diverso sesso e...</p><p> </p><p>“Nonna...non è…” – balbettò André dapprima con cautela rammentandosi la severità d’educazione ricevuto – “Possibile!”.</p><p>“Che intendi dire?” – chiese l’altra dubbiosa correndo allo sguardo del nipote e poi a quello di mademoiselle.</p><p>Vorticava intorno l’incedere intenso ed acre dell’incenso, cauta la spiegazione si rovesciò addosso alla vecchia governante.</p><p> </p><p>“Non fraintendermi…” – replicò deciso André – “Non voglio mancare di rispetto al nostro ruolo nella famiglia Jarjayes ma si dà il caso che noi siamo disertori. E tutti quelli che ci stanno cercando sanno che Oscar è una donna...”.</p><p>Le rughe dell’anziana tradirono un’espressione d’assenso e di ovvietà.</p><p> </p><p>“No...nonna...non è così scontato...” – proseguì il nipote soffiando un poco che non sapeva come arrivare al punto.</p><p>“André...ha ragione...” – s’intromise Oscar e mai come in quell’istante sentì le guance scaldarsi e sì che la questione aveva un senso logico ma no non ci sarebbe stato verso di spiegarla a nanny senza scandalizzare l’integerrima visione del mondo della loro governante.</p><p> </p><p>“Se cercheranno una donna...la cercheranno in un convento femminile...” – sibilò deciso André.</p><p>“Gesù...André...che intendi?!” – prese a farfugliare nanny – “Certo che la cercherebbero...”.</p><p>Si bloccò nanny e guardò il nipote: “Io non pensavo...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo so nonna...in un alloggio dove sono ammessi solo uomini...non è detto che non verranno a cercarci, ma forse avremo il tempo di andarcene…insomma prima che...”.</p><p>“André...vorresti che mademoiselle alloggiasse in un luogo dove sono ospitati solo uomini? E...”.</p><p>“E sì! E per di più se sarà possibile chiederemo di restare assieme!”.</p><p>L’ultima affermazione uscì netta, tanto quanto la croce che si sgranò decisa dalle mani di nanny che arretrò d’un passo sconvolta alla visione.</p><p>Tutti e due avevano pensato che la povera governante avesse già compreso ma forse la visione era troppo viva ed immediata e superava il senso del pudore.</p><p> </p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Oscar, persino lei, si ritrovò interdetta di fronte all’assurdo scenario. Nel giro di un mese e mezzo s’era ritrovata a rifugiarsi prima in un bordello e adesso in un convento.</p><p>Faticava a stare dietro ai repentini mutamenti della propria esistenza, eppure ci vedeva davvero un’unica costante, che sollevava i sensi e pungeva quasi sulla punta delle dita e...</p><p> </p><p>“Mademoiselle? Non sarete d’accordo?” – obiettò nanny integerrima.</p><p>Oscar si vide scoperta, chiamata in causa, punta sull’orgoglio...</p><p>“Dovremo adattarci...” – fu la chiosa fumosamente neutrale che le uscì dalle labbra. Strette...</p><p> </p><p>Se lo morse davvero il labbro mentre André bussava al portone del convento de Les Jacobins e un monaco, vestito sobriamente, li invitava ad entrare.</p><p>Nanny subito dietro presentò i due nipoti reduci da un viaggio lungo e faticoso e purtroppo infelice, che i due avevano perduto i bagagli durante la tempesta e ora si ritrovavano a chiedere alloggio ai cortesi monaci.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...madame mi aveva parlato di voi ma attendevamo una sola persona...” – precisò l’uomo.</p><p>“E’ vero!” – s’affrettò nanny sorpresa sì ma non affatto tonta – “Ma vedete…ecco...in realtà di nipoti ne ho due e…tutti e due hanno deciso di farmi una sorpresa e d’incontrami per il mio compleanno…così anche l’altro nipote ha deciso di raggiungerci...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro nipote pareva resuscitato dall’Ade. Chiuso nel mantello screziato di fango, sollevò lo sguardo scuro.</p><p>Oscar pareva sul punto di crollare a terra.</p><p>André le si fece accanto interrogandola con gli occhi e lei ricambiò lo sguardo che erano assieme ed era sufficiente così e avrebbe voluto soltanto stendersi e chiudere gli occhi e riposare.</p><p> </p><p>“Siamo fratelli...” – riprese André – “Possiamo condividere la stessa stanza...non vi daremo disturbo che per una notte…”.</p><p>Nanny trasalì, un altro segno della croce. Il gesto parve sfuggire al religioso intento a ragionare sul da farsi.</p><p> </p><p>“André...” – tentò d’esordire nanny, tirandolo per il mantello, come a dire se quello non fosse impazzito.</p><p>L’altro la fermò con lo sguardo che andava tutto bene e che alle volte mentire è più saggio che rischiare di passare per peccatori.</p><p> </p><p>“Non ci sono camini nelle stanze...” – precisò il religioso con una punta di velato orgoglio – “E non sarebbero ammesse armi...”.</p><p>I conventi che ospitavano stranieri non avevano l’analogo obbligo delle locande di denunciare la presenza dei viandanti ma questo aveva una contropartita. Ci si doveva adattare...</p><p>D’altronde, se si veniva lì per pregare, mica ci si poteva aspettare la sobria sontuosità degli hotel parigini, riscaldati ed accoglienti.</p><p>E non si pregava nemmeno con la spada al seguito.</p><p> </p><p>“Dovete perdonarci” – glissò André tentando di non irrigidirsi troppo – “Di questi tempi è bene premunirsi al meglio per evitare che qualche povera anima incappi nell’increscioso peccato d’ammazzare qualcuno. Ad esempio uno di noi o tutt’e due! Non avremmo più pace se dovessimo finire per diventare vittime e così condannare alla discesa agl’Inferi il malcapitato che avesse la meglio su di noi!”.</p><p>Sbuffò André non visto, suscitando l’ennesima preghiera, quella sì vera, di nanny.</p><p> </p><p>Un patio ombroso e odoroso di muffa…</p><p>Le porticine s’affacciavano sprangate.</p><p>Giù in fondo…</p><p>L’ultima porticina dava su un ambiente estremamente ruvido, scarno, un tavolino, un giaciglio di paglia coperto da un lenzuolo che almeno era pulito.</p><p>“Vi farò portare della brace per scaldare l’acqua e un altro letto…”.</p><p>Annuirono entrambi, persino la voce avrebbe tradito.</p><p>“E per i pasti...” – proseguì il religioso.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” – saltò su nanny subito ammansendo il tono della voce – “E’ tanto tempo che non vedo i miei nipoti...ceneremo assieme se non vi spiace...”.</p><p>Il frate allargò le braccia. Gli ospiti mica dovevano convertirsi al voto di povertà!</p><p>Un inchino e quello scomparve come fosse ridisceso negl’Inferi.</p><p> </p><p>Soli...</p><p>Oscar fece un passo, nanny prese a torcersi le mani: “Vi faccio portare il vestiario pulito che avevo preparato...almeno questo...”.</p><p>“Certo nonna...”.</p><p>“E poi...”.</p><p>“So a cosa ti riferisci...” – concluse André – “Ne parleremo stasera...si era parlato di cavalli...”.</p><p>Nanny annuì: “Sono in una scuderia qui vicino. Gli scudieri erano arrivati già ieri, assieme alla carrozza che avrebbe dovuto condurmi a casa. Ho detto loro di tornare domattina...”.</p><p>“Domattina potrai tornare a casa tranquilla...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il segno della croce, un altro, l’ennesimo. Nanny si avvicinò ad Oscar.</p><p>“Mad...”.</p><p>“Nonna...ricordati!” – s’affrettò a redarguirla André – “Lui è il tuo adorato nipote! Siamo i tuoi adorati nipoti!”.</p><p>Proprio non ci riusciva nanny e un moto di stizza accompagnò la delicata carezza che questa volta scivolò sul viso della sua bambina.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei così sciupata...che vi è accaduto?”.</p><p>“Nulla...nulla che abbia importanza ormai”.</p><p>Oscar rispose coprendo la mano dell’altra e stringendola un poco. Si stupì lei stessa e persino nanny all’intreccio del calore reciproco ed alla condivisione dei sensi che pulsavano potenti tra di loro.</p><p>“Vorrei occuparmi di te...”.</p><p>“Lo stai già facendo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Nanny si congedò con la promessa di rivedersi al più presto.</p><p>Soli, André si sedette accanto a lei che si era seduta sul letto, il respiro più calmo, un sorriso quasi rassegnato sulle labbra.</p><p>“Mi occuperò io di te, se me lo permetterai...” – disse lui piano.</p><p>“Non mentire...non lo farai!” – sussurrò piano lei, avvicinandosi.</p><p>Andrè rimase interdetto: “Che?”.</p><p>“Te lo leggo in faccia che sei stanco. Sono sicura che crollerai...semmai sarò io ad occuparmi di te!”.</p><p>Lo sguardo colpito brillò.</p><p> </p><p>“Anch’io devo farti una domanda” – riprese lei andando al braciere ch’emanava riflessi rossastri ed il calore tipico dei posti raccolti anche se un poco umidi, stantii di secoli di riflessioni silenziose da parte di ospiti raccolti in preghiera, distanti dalle cose del mondo.</p><p>André rimase in silenzio.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei davvero sicuro di voler partire?”.</p><p> </p><p>Lui s’irrigidì. Credeva d’essere stato chiaro.</p><p>Oscar proseguì, il tono calmo, la voce un poco rassegnata ma ferma: “Hai descritto ciò che lascerò io. Adesso ti chiedo se davvero sei pronto a lasciare...tua nonna...questo paese? Sei nato qui...non mi riferisco al fatto che mio padre ti ha donato quelle terre. Ne sei il proprietario ma questo non significa che dovrai per forza andarci a vivere...ciò che ti spetta ti spetterà comunque. Il punto è che se partirai non ci sarà più nulla di certo e di definitivo nella tua vita. L’Inferno dell’attesa! Ecco...l’Inferno può essere anche questo! Ecco ciò che ti aspetta…”.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio André si avvicinò al viso, le dita scostarono i capelli, liberando il collo bianco e morbido, si posarono sopra aprendosi e toccando lievi l’incedere del sangue. Le labbra si avvicinarono.</p><p>“Finirò all’Inferno allora...” – disse piano – “Assieme a te. Non ho altre risposte. Sono consapevole di ciò che lascio come di ciò che mi aspetta...”.</p><p>“Sei...”.</p><p> </p><p>La bocca si scostò un poco scivolando sulla bocca, appoggiandosi piano, sfiorando le labbra senza insistenza, attendendo ch’esse si aprissero e l’accogliessero offrendosi come aspiravano i sensi, liberando i gesti, sollevando il respiro, rendendo tiepidi i muscoli freddi.</p><p>Giù, giù, indietro, contro, addosso, sopra...</p><p>I corpi ammaliati e morbidamente racchiusi...</p><p>Le mani si chiusero a raccogliere la testa affondando le dita e stringendo i capelli e...</p><p> </p><p>“L’Inferno dovrà attendere ancora un poco...” – respirò piano André, naso contro la fronte, gli occhi chiusi in ascolto del respiro di lei che aveva preso a sollevarsi...</p><p>Ch’effettivamente c’era che quello non era posto adatto, non certo per evitare di scandalizzare i santi monaci, quanto per evitarsi di perdere lucidità e cognizione del tempo e forze che si dovevano raccogliere e non disperdere nei mille umori che ribollivano nel sangue e nelle viscere.</p><p>Per salvare l’anima si doveva costringere il corpo, ammaestrare i sensi...</p><p> </p><p>“Devi perdonarmi…” – proseguì lei chiudendo l’abbraccio, le dita lì, ai capelli neri, intrecciate che s’aprivano e si chiudevano ad accarezzarlo.</p><p>André si scostò. L’osservò dritto, negli occhi, l’espressione dubbiosa che si disfaceva davvero in quella sorprendentemente maliziosa di lei. Incredibile, mai vista...</p><p> </p><p>“Sì insomma...mi sono dimenticata di farti gli auguri per il tuo compleanno...sono stata...”.</p><p>“Impegnata, lo so...” – replicò lui.</p><p>“Spero mi vorrai scusare!”.</p><p>Andre avrebbe dovuto commuoversi. No volle stare al gioco e rispondere mentre le braccia chiudevano ancora di più il corpo magro e tiepido ed il cuore accelerava ed il sangue s’intorpidiva.</p><p> </p><p>“Una mancanza incresciosa direi!”.</p><p>Lei convenne, le labbra serrate per non dare a vedere che stava godendo di quella sorta di ritrovata complicità mentre stupita ascoltava il corpo, il proprio, scivolare di più sotto quello di lui ed aprirsi e poi richiudersi per chiuderlo addosso a se e tenerlo lì, a raccontare sciocchezze ed ascoltarlo abbandonarsi all’abbraccio.</p><p> </p><p>“Indegno d’un Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia!” – proseguì André, trattenendo una mezza risata.</p><p>La storia nelle sue intenzioni poteva dirsi conclusa.</p><p>No, le dita scostarono i capelli e furono le labbra di lei ad avvicinarsi, i denti presero a mordere piano il lobo e a succhiarlo ancora più lentamente...</p><p>Un sospiro più fondo, le dita strette...</p><p>“Vedrò di farmi perdonare allora...”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che...</em>
</p><p>Le mani corsero alle mani di lei sollevandole verso l’alto, i polsi chiusi, stretti così che i corpi potessero aderire, schiacciati l’uno contro quello dell’altra, i battiti risuonavano gli uni nel torace dell’altro, i sessi s’aprivano plasmandosi.</p><p>“Che cosa mi hai fatto? Dimmelo…”.</p><p>Domanda retorica, non gl’importava un accidente della risposta quanto che lei restasse lì, a chiuderlo nella stretta delle gambe che s’avvolgevano alle sue.</p><p>Immobili…</p><p>“Credo…lo stesso che tu hai fatto a me…”.</p><p> </p><p>Immobili…</p><p>Ascoltarsi…</p><p>Battito contro battito...</p><p>Respiro contro respiro...</p><p>Sesso contro sesso...</p><p>Immobili…</p><p>Vicini…</p><p>Di nuovo insieme.</p><p>Forse per la prima volta.</p><p>Immobili, per non lasciare andare il respiro dell’altro.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>“Non avete toccato quasi nulla...”.</p><p>Nanny osservò con rammarico il piatto vuoto, sollevando gli occhi verso la sua bambina.</p><p>“E’ sufficiente così...ormai sono abituata a farmi bastare lo stretto indispensabile...”.</p><p>“Che volete dire?”.</p><p>Il tono era sommesso, quasi timoroso. Nanny avrebbe voluto sapere ma i due nipoti prediletti pensarono fosse inutile raccontare dei giorni trascorsi a nascondersi, degli scarsi ma dignitosi pasti che i paesani di Limours erano riusciti a procurare nella consapevolezza che si andava a spartire di meno, sempre meno per tutti.</p><p> </p><p>Il tavolo era lontano dall’andirivieni della chiassosa clientela della locanda, la miglior copertura a cui si potesse mai ambire, in quel frangente, per proteggere il volto dei viandanti sconosciuti, la provenienza e dove si sarebbero diretti.</p><p>E poi le confidenze, i ricordi mescolati alla storia scritta fin dentro le stanze più nascoste della Reggia di Versailles e poi fuori, lontano, fin sotto le torri della Bastiglia.</p><p> </p><p>Chartres era cittadina discretamente caotica, meta di pellegrinaggio alla cattedrale durante le ore diurne e dei consueti pellegrinaggi notturni, tipici di ogni rispettabile e bigotta città francese.</p><p>Ma lì come altrove era bene fare attenzione e mantenersi discreti.</p><p> </p><p>Così…</p><p>“Nulla...non ha più importanza...” – sussurrò lei.</p><p>A fatica spezzò un pezzetto di pane e lo morse, masticandolo piano.</p><p>Non era solo lo stomaco che faticava a ricevere il cibo, era la visione delle pietanze davanti al viso che straniva, di contro ai volti di tutti quelli che le erano scorsi sotto gli occhi, in quel mese abbondante, prima a Parigi, poi a Limours.</p><p>In passato alla miseria della capitale c’era solo passata vicino, annusando l’odore aspro della perdita, del sudore, del marcio...</p><p>Poi c’era finita dentro davvero, senza avere speranza di tornare all’antica vita.</p><p>Quindi sì, la miseria e la fame adesso s’erano intessute nella carne. Non erano più solo una sensazione ma una certezza spessa ed implacabile.</p><p> </p><p>Due sacche non eccessivamente voluminose passarono di mano.</p><p>Il contenuto intuibile: una più leggera, l’altra più pesante.</p><p>Nanny fece scivolare sul tavolo un sacchettino di velluto scuro, André lo riconobbe.</p><p> </p><p>“Questo è da parte di vostra madre...” – disse nanny e Oscar l’interrogò con gli occhi per sapere.</p><p>“Madame è stata qualche giorno in Normandia…”.</p><p>Una stretta...</p><p>La famiglia dispersa...</p><p> </p><p>Nanny se ne accorse. S’affrettò a chiarire.</p><p>“No...non temete...è una specie di…precauzione” – spiegò – “Così almeno mi ha detto madame. Sua Maestà non l’ha allontanata e lei è ancora una delle sue dame. Anzi, ad essere sincera, altre hanno preferito lasciare Versailles, ma madame no. E la regina, nonostante tutto, ha apprezzato il gesto di Madame Jarjayes ed è stata lei stessa a tenere testa a quei...quei...”.</p><p>Il piglio corrotto dalla commozione...</p><p>“A corte s’era sparsa la voce che i sovrani non avrebbero preso provvedimenti contro la...” - nanny faticò a proseguire – “La vostra famiglia…ma…mi hanno raccontato che molti nobili erano contrariati…in tanti poi…stanno lasciando la reggia…”.</p><p>“Ho capito...” – rifletté Oscar ad alta voce – “Il senso è che mia madre resterà dama di compagnia della regina ma adesso sarebbe troppo pericoloso per lei stare a corte. I generali esigono una testa...la mia oppure...”.</p><p> </p><p>Tacque…</p><p>“E mio padre?”.</p><p>“Il generale era appena partito quando si è saputo dell’incendio a Parigi...”.</p><p> </p><p>Le lacrime trattenute a stento. André strinse la mano di sua nonna.</p><p>“Siamo qui stiamo bene...tutto sommato...”.</p><p>“Non ha saputo più nulla di voi...temeva che non sarebbe stato possibile aiutarvi. Ma ha deciso ugualmente di mandare me per incontrarvi e per fortuna voi siete ancora...”.</p><p>“Siamo ancora vivi…” – concluse Oscar – “Questo puoi riferirlo a mio padre...”.</p><p>“Lo farò. Sarà l’unico a saperlo...poi sarà lui a riferirlo a vostra madre. Mi ha fatto promettere di non rivelare ad altri se vi avessi incontrati...”.</p><p> </p><p>I muscoli si contrassero. André corse agli occhi di Oscar e lei annuì.</p><p>“Dovrai riferire al generale...” – esordì lui.</p><p>“Che c’è un’altra persona che sa che sono viva...” – proseguì lei.</p><p>“Un’altra persona? Volete dire che altri sanno che siete vivi?”.</p><p>“Lo sanno altri, sì, ma di questi possiamo fidarci. A nessuno di loro verrà in mente di rivelarlo. Ma uno no...”.</p><p>“No? Che intendete? Chi...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonna…” – intervenne André negando.</p><p>Non si poteva rivelare altro…</p><p>“Il Generale Bouillé…” – scandì Oscar severa.</p><p>“Il…” – balbettò nanny – “Ma…quell’uomo si è sempre reputato amico di vostro padre…vorreste dire che il generale non deve fidarsi di lui?”.</p><p>“Esatto! In realtà…non so nemmeno se sia ancora vivo...ma se lo è…lui lo sa che anch’io lo sono. E...”.</p><p>No, basta! In nome era più che sufficiente. L’altro becero individuo...</p><p>“E mio padre saprà cosa fare. Ditegli soltanto questo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un brivido corse lungo la schiena.</p><p>Un altro segno della croce. Nanny corse al passato, alle visite del borioso ufficiale presso la residenza del padrone. Poche ma sempre contraddistinte da un’atmosfera severa, degna delle più anguste e gloriose dinastie militari.</p><p>E poi c’era stato quello strano interesse del generale verso mademoiselle e l’idea d’organizzare un ballo in suo onore...</p><p>E...</p><p> </p><p>Quella storia terribile…</p><p>L’incarico di custodire un prigioniero che si era rivelata una trappola, una messinscena.</p><p>Il demone era sparito e la sua bambina pure e anche André. Nanny aveva rischiato di non rivedere più nessuno. E quella piccolina, quella mocciosetta pelle e ossa, ispida più d’un gatto randagio…</p><p>Lei no, lei davvero non era più tornata, era morta.</p><p>Quindi nella mente di nanny il nome dell’ufficiale rappresentava un groviglio di frammenti freddi, vetri taglienti da maneggiare con cura e gettare via, prima possibile, per evitare di restare feriti.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sfiorò il morbido tessuto del sacchettino. Riconobbe la foggia di due piccoli cerchi. Intuì il senso del dono. Strinse la stoffa. Era troppo...</p><p>Era troppo stanca.</p><p>Tutto si colmava di significati nuovi, ancora troppo vaghi, di cui s’annusava che un acerbo sentore. Tutto si svuotava di ciò di cui lei aveva sempre nutrito la sua vita.</p><p>Granitiche certezze e statici ordini da rispettare.</p><p>Era stanca...</p><p> </p><p>Gli ultimi accordi.</p><p>Il cuore prese a battere forte.</p><p>L’ennesimo addio...</p><p>Il giorno dopo…</p><p>I due nipoti si sarebbero avviati alla scuderia dov’erano ricoverati i cavalli e sarebbero partiti, senza incontrarsi più con nanny.</p><p> </p><p>L’aria si fece fredda, all’improvviso. La mente corse al dubbio che tutte quelle dannate precauzioni non avrebbero avuto alcun senso, semplicemente eccessive, cesoie arrugginite, capaci di recidere di netto la vita passata da quella futura, tranciando con sé affetti, calore.</p><p>La consolazione di non morire in solitudine.</p><p>La ruggine avrebbe corroso tutto...</p><p> </p><p>In disparte…</p><p>Oscar si mise in disparte mentre André abbracciava sua nonna, di nuovo.</p><p>Osservò il corpo piccolo dell’anziana governante, minuscolo quasi, nella stretta dolce e forte del nipote. Si chiese se ciò che stava accadendo avesse avuto una ragione e dove mai sarebbe andata a scovarla adesso che non aveva più sulle spalle il confortante titolo di contessa e i suoi possedimenti ed il suo rango e la sua carriera.</p><p>Il passato era troppo ingombrante per trascinarselo dietro. Ciò di cui s’era nutrita la sua vita scivolava via tra le dita, come neve sciolta al tepore della mano.</p><p>E tutto era racchiuso in quella piccola sacca, abbastanza leggera, come diventava ora l’esistenza da spendere per sopravvivere.</p><p> </p><p>“Vorrei rivedervi...” – nanny tirò su col naso – “Solo qualche istante...”.</p><p>André rimase abbracciato a lei, negando col capo, accanto alla testa della donna che intuì il movimento.</p><p>Poche parole: “No! Correremmo un rischio enorme tutti quanti se qualcuno dovesse accorgersi di noi. Abbiamo accettato di lasciare questo paese...”.</p><p> </p><p>Si accorse André, in quel momento, di ciò che aveva inteso chiedergli Oscar, solo poche ore prima.</p><p>Lei lasciava una casa, un padre, una madre e sorelle che si erano già allontanate dai pericoli imminenti e che avrebbero continuato a vivere forse confortandosi a vicenda.</p><p>Per lui sarebbe stato diverso.</p><p>Lui sarebbe partito con lei, forse per accompagnarla fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.</p><p>Lui sarebbe rimasto solo…</p><p>Nanny sarebbe rimasta sola.</p><p> </p><p>“Non ho paura...” - sussurrò piano la donna al nipote – “Portatemi con voi...ovunque voi andrete io sarò con voi!”.</p><p>Sì, sarebbe accaduto così.</p><p>Un ultimo affondo...</p><p>“Comportati come t’ho insegnato!” – la voce riprese il consueto timbro e André sorrise, mentre il tempo aveva preso a correre in fretta e lui si rese conto che non riusciva a lasciare la mano di sua nonna.</p><p>Fu Oscar ad avvicinarsi, ad abbracciare nanny e poi si chinò un poco a baciare la fronte dell’anziana donna. L’altra le prese la mano e la tirò un poco in disparte.</p><p> </p><p>“Posso chiedervi...”.</p><p>“Tutto ciò che vuoi...”.</p><p>“Prendetevi cura di André...” – sussurrò nanny con timore.</p><p>Oscar si sorprese, da che i tre s’erano conosciuti era sempre accaduto il contrario e nanny non aveva mai lesinato di rammentare al nipote quanto fosse importante proteggere l’incolumità di mademoiselle.</p><p>Si sorprese Oscar, intuendo che quelle parole rappresentavano una sorta di tacita benedizione alla loro unione, che oltrepassava i limiti di comprensione di Madame Glacé ma che lei rivelava di accettare attraverso quell’affidamento.</p><p>“Mi prenderò cura di lui...” – annuì Oscar baciando la mano di nanny.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole, le sue stesse parole, presero a risuonare nella testa, mentre nanny, sì era stata proprio lei, aveva afferrato la mano di André e l’aveva riposta in quella di lei e lei aveva chiuso le dita e stretto quella mano e...</p><p>Le parole, le parole ondeggiarono nello stomaco, ch’era la prima volta che qualcuno le chiedeva di proteggere un’altra persona, che non fosse un re, una regina, un’assemblea di deputati o chissà chi altro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>André...</em>
</p><p>Sussurrò piano il nome di lui, mentre lui, rigido, un poco lontano, fermo in mezzo alla stanza, combatteva contro il senso delle parole di lei, ora che il distacco s’era consumato ed esso s’ampliava in ogni anfratto della coscienza, riempiendo di sé gli spazi che prima erano occupati dalla presenza.</p><p> </p><p>“André...” – lo chiamò di nuovo, che lui si riebbe e prese a guardarla e lei allora si avvicinò e glielo chiese di nuovo, solo con gli occhi, se davvero volesse accettare di lasciare...</p><p>Tutto.</p><p>Lui annuì.</p><p> </p><p>“Spogliati!” – disse piano ma decisa.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>“Spogliati...l’acqua è ancora tiepida...ti sciacquerò le ferite...ieri sera, quando ti sei tolto la camicia...”.</p><p>“Non è necessario…”.</p><p>Oscar sorrise togliendosi il mantello, appoggiandolo alla sedia. Poi fu la volta della giacca mentre lui stava lì, in mezzo alla stanza, contratto e chiuso.</p><p> </p><p>“Avanti...o vuoi che lo faccia io?” – contestò lei mentre si tirava su le maniche della camicia ed immergeva una pezza nell’acqua tiepida - “Ti farà bene...e immagino che nella sacca più pesante ci siano dei vestiti puliti...una camicia...”.</p><p> </p><p>André sussultò.</p><p>Lo sguardo si sgranò alla vista del corpo di lei che si muoveva sicuro nell’aria fredda della stanzetta.</p><p> </p><p>Parole scandite, severe e basse, litanie ancestrali risuonavano attraverso il porticato che correva lungo il perimetro interno del convento, da un lato una fila di anonime colonnine in pietra, dall’altro le stanze dei religiosi, alcune riservate agli ospiti che avessero voluto espiare le colpe attraverso la preghiera, altre ai viaggiatori che non volevano lasciarsi corrompere dalle tentazioni della città.</p><p>Al centro del porticato, un giardino di cespugli di rose ormai sfiorite, gli arbusti di bacche rossastre gonfi e piegati, immobili sotto la fredda luce della luna.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar prese a rovistare dentro la sacca ed estrasse una scatola di legno.</p><p>Sorrise di nuovo, mentre gli occhi s’inumidivano e fu costretta a ricacciare le lacrime giù, lì, nella gola, le dita che scorrevano lungo il legno liscio, schiarito dov’era più consumato, nel punto dove le dita s’erano posate più spesso per forzare il coperchio. L’aprì, dentro c’erano altri contenitori, più piccoli, unguenti che nanny era solita utilizzare quando si ritrovava sotto gli occhi il nipote o mademoiselle, graffiati e pesti, reduci da chissà quali scorribande.</p><p>Ne aprì uno, annusò il sentore della lavanda mescolato a quello pieno e dolce del miele...</p><p>In un altro, quello più aromatico ed arioso dell’arnica...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>Dannati ricordi...</p><p>S’accavallavano e rimbombavano dentro...</p><p>E si mescolavano.</p><p> </p><p>Fu lei a scostare un poco i capelli dal collo, ch’erano cresciuti di nuovo raggiungendo le spalle. Prese a passare piano il panno umido indugiando e premendo un poco sui muscoli delle spalle, ripassandoci di nuovo, insistendo, accarezzando seppur attraverso la stoffa ruvida, la tornita linearità delle fasce muscolari asciutte e tese.</p><p>Era buio, fuori e dentro la stanza.</p><p>Gli occhi si mossero alla tenue luce d’un moccolo che però era stato lasciato sul tavolo.</p><p> </p><p>“Non era necessario...davvero...” – ripeté André.</p><p>“Non mi dispiace e poi l’ho promesso a tua nonna che mi sarei occupato di te...”.</p><p> </p><p>I rintocchi della campana del convento annunciarono l’ora di coricarsi, per tutti. I chiavistelli richiusi in successione spezzarono il silenzio, qualche istante, mentre la stoffa continuava a scorrere, silenziosa, i gesti più ampi ad abbracciare la schiena.</p><p> </p><p>La contrazione dei muscoli, un sussulto, l’indusse a fermarsi.</p><p>“Scusa...” – disse piano lei reimmergendo il panno e strizzandolo – “Senti ancora dolore...”.</p><p>“Non più di tanto...il peggio è passato...” – sibilò lui stringendo i pugni.</p><p> </p><p>Luce ce n’era poca…</p><p>I corpi parevano intuirsi, al buio e scivolare vicini, sussurrandosi, senza voce, i gesti necessari.</p><p>“Voltati adesso...” – ordinò piano e lui obbedì, piano, gli occhi bassi, mentre lei ripuliva la fronte, scostando i capelli. Le dita percepirono un gonfiore alla tempia, le dita si fermarono, lei si alzò e ritornò con l’unguento prescelto, quello che conosceva, intingendo il dito e prendendo a spalmarlo in piccoli cerchi, insistendo, lì.</p><p> </p><p>Luce ce n’era davvero poca...</p><p>L’ondeggiare della fiamma rifletteva nelle iridi lievi nastri di luce e lui prese ad osservarla mentre lei era intenta a scovare altri lividi e a ricamarci sopra il leggero massaggio con le dita. Il viso così vicino, pulito, bianco, la bocca dischiusa, bella, morbidamente incerta nella sua tipica smorfia che precede il lieve sorriso di soddisfazione per aver compiuto il gesto giusto.</p><p> </p><p>Il lento incedere delle preghiere notturne prese ad ampliarsi nel silenzio ch’era calato...</p><p>Mormorio sommesso riempiva l’aria fredda.</p><p> </p><p>Gli ultimi volteggi delle dita riservarono una lieve carezza al viso, la barba aveva ripreso a crescere.</p><p>La pelle pizzicava un poco...</p><p>“Stenditi...”.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro ordine. André si stese, il pagliericcio sottile gli comunicò la durezza tiepida delle assi di legno. Era così stanco che appena coricato il corpo prese a disfarsi, accennando solo ad adattare le spigolosità delle ossa ai leggeri anfratti della paglia, sotto il lenzuolo.</p><p>Mai abbassare la guardia. L’imperativo era ovvio e comune ad entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>Anche i conventi, com’era noto potevano nascondere asperità a manchevolezze e così, anche senza parlare, Oscar decise di restare sveglia, ancora un poco, cullata dalla nenia ovattata che scivolava attraverso i muri spessi, odorosi di muffa e di chiuso.</p><p> </p><p>“Devi riposare anche tu…” – sussurrò André tentando di recuperare una posizione più comoda sul fianco destro.</p><p>“Certo...volevo solo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani presero a rovistare nella seconda sacca, quella poco più leggera della prima.</p><p>In rapida successione estrasse diverse buste.</p><p>E poi due rotoli poco più grandi che decise di aprire lì, sul tavolo, alla flebile luce della candela.</p><p>Il chiarore rivelò i tratti pastello e ocra e grigi ed azzurrati che ornavano le due Cassini, segni intrecciati di vie, cittadine, fiumi, rilievi, boscaglia.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto abbastanza fedele ad una realtà sconosciuta in cui si sarebbero addentrati di lì a poco.</p><p>Lo sguardo sgranato fissò il quadro d’insieme, le mani presero a lisciare la carta per stenderla meglio. Il respiro si perse mentre gli occhi scivolavano lungo il percorso...</p><p>Incessanti le litanie proseguivano, il timbro roco ed avvolgente.</p><p>Lì accanto il suo respiro...</p><p> </p><p>“Ci sono due lettere...” – disse piano individuando una busta indirizzata a sé ed una ad André.</p><p>Nessuna risposta.</p><p>Il respiro lieve...</p><p>“Stai...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si alzò e s’avvicinò al letto, André s’era sistemato sul bordo, per lasciare a lei lo spazio contro il muro. Le parve quasi sarebbe caduto giù.</p><p>S’avvicinò, zitta, viso sul viso.</p><p>Gli occhi chiusi, il corpo un poco rannicchiato, mezzo scoperto.</p><p> </p><p>“Stai dormendo...” – constatò piano accarezzandogli il viso, le dita a scostare la frangia per controllare il livido, sulla tempia.</p><p>Insistette passando le dita tra i capelli. E poi si chinò, le labbra sulla fronte un poco aperte, l’intenso e pungente sentore dell’arnica. Rimase lì, la bocca sulla fronte, ad ascoltare il respiro fondo e ritmato.</p><p>Lei non sarebbe riuscita ad addormentarsi. Non subito.</p><p>Aveva paura, paura d’addormentarsi e ritrovarsi sola al risveglio. Paura di dormire e non riuscire così ad ascoltare quel respiro, accanto a sé.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gilbert Montand…</em>
</p><p>E suo fratello <em>Charles Montand…</em></p><p>Dalla Normandia, in viaggio per affari.</p><p>Due lasciapassare a nome dei fratelli Montand, per spostarsi nei territori francesi ed imbarcarsi, se necessario, e lasciare la terra di Francia.</p><p> </p><p>La matrice d’un magazzino di stoccaggio, a Marsiglia. I loro bagagli erano stati fatti recapitare al porto. Una volta raggiunto non avrebbero dovuto far altro che richiederne l’imbarco.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro incarto, la grana spessa, il sigillo reale…</p><p>Sull’unico documento a firma di Sua Maestà Re Luigi XVI, il nome di Oscar François de Jarjayes…</p><p>La dispensa che le avrebbe consentito di sposarsi con chiunque avesse desiderato, nobile o plebeo che fosse. Anche se dal ventisei agosto si poteva ambire ad avere tutti gli stessi diritti, il consenso del sovrano le sarebbe stato ancora necessario, in quanto nobile, in quanto contessa, in quanto donna...</p><p>Era certa solo dell’ultima condizione.</p><p>Di tutto il resto no, nemmeno se quel pezzo di carta sarebbe servito.</p><p> </p><p>La lettera, la grafia conosciuta del padre…</p><p>L’ondeggiare lieve della candela la costrinse ad avvicinarsi un poco, la carta spessa lisciata sotto le dita, l’odore dell’inchiostro. S’immaginò il gesto severo e preciso dell’uomo che, chino sulla scrivania dello studio, vergava le lettere e pesava i pensieri.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Figlia...</em>
</p><p>Antigone senza Edipo...</p><p>Il padre recideva la storia ma lei rimaneva <em>figlia.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ho compiuto scelte azzardate, forse scellerate, nella vita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Di esse io e la nostra famiglia accetteremo le conseguenze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu hai compiuto le tue. Non le giudico, non posso più farlo ormai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rendo a te la libertà di essere ciò che sceglierai, sperando che la vita ti sostenga, sperando di offrirti almeno il tempo necessario per farmi perdonare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarò al fianco delle Loro Maestà, perché la nostra famiglia sia di esempio a tutti coloro che pur di salvarsi non esitano ad abbandonare la strada ch’era loro destinata fin dalla nascita. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Ti chiedo di salvare te stessa e di vivere.</em> <em>Ti chiedo di rispettare questa volontà che è anche quella di Marguerite, tua madre. Solo così avrò certezza d’alleviare la mia sofferenza e quella che ho riservato a te.</em></p><p>
  <em>Nella speranza che un giorno potremo incontrarci di nuovo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sii felice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Augustin Reynier de Jarjayes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’ennesimo azzardo del padre…</p><p>Oscar richiuse la lettera, ripiegando con cura i lati.</p><p>Quella firma…</p><p> </p><p>Tutto doveva essere distrutto, che nulla potesse ricondurre lei e André al loro passato.</p><p>La vita continuava ad avvolgersi su sé stessa e lei a percorrere a passi cauti le volute circolari del suo labirinto.</p><p>“Sii felice...” – mormorò tra sé.</p><p> </p><p>Un ultimo plico, questa volta lo spessore era lieve, emanava un sentore particolare, dolce.</p><p>Lo riconobbe...</p><p>La grafia più leggera e delicata di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.</p><p> </p><p>La coscienza davvero non riuscì a capacitarsi.</p><p>Altri lasciapassare, questa volta vergati a loro nome, i loro reali nomi, a firma della sovrana.</p><p>Si concedeva a Oscar François de Jarjayes e André Grandier di muoversi liberamente nelle terre di sovranità austriaca, grazie all’intercessione dell’Imperatore...</p><p>L’Imperatore d’Austria.</p><p>Un privilegio riservato a pochissimi, probabilmente ottenuto in segreto. Nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto pensare ad una possibile connivenza tra i due regnanti, ch’erano per giunta fratelli.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p>In pochi fogli era riassunta la sua esistenza.</p><p>Pochi fogli rimettevano nelle sue mani il suo futuro, per quanto incerto.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar richiuse tutto con cura, le mani tremavano un poco.</p><p>Tornò ad osservare le mappe. Un labirinto disteso...</p><p>Pochi riferimenti indispensabili.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita sfilarono il nastro che chiudeva il sacchettino di velluto. Sulla carta scivolarono i due anelli, uno poco più sottile dell’altro, riverberando riflessi dorati.</p><p>L’indice s’appoggiò ad uno di essi e prese a trascinarlo lungo il percorso che scorreva verso sud.</p><p>Gli anelli segnarono il percorso…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Morancez, Dammarie, Varize... </em>
</p><p>Avrebbero seguito il percorso de La Connie.</p><p>Poco più a sinistra il solco azzurro e marcato della Loira.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar fermò l’anello su Chambord, dalla parte opposta al tragitto.</p><p>Prese a fissare il nome, i ricordi rievocavano i passi forzati e tesi che l’avevano cacciata giù nell’Inferno dell’incredulità e della paura.</p><p>Il lento incedere delle mani leggere e dolci che l’avevano circondata...</p><p>Chambord...</p><p>Nelle orecchie il proprio respiro ritmato e poi sollevato che spirava vinto dall’orgasmo pungente e sottile...</p><p> </p><p>Le litanie cessarono. Tutto era piombato nel silenzio più sordo e stanco.</p><p>La luce ondeggiò, come le ritmiche onde che risalivano dal ventre.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ormes</em> e poco distante, <em>Orleans.</em></p><p>Il dubbio che gli attraversamenti sulla Loira, fuori città, sarebbero stati più controllati di quelli all’interno di Orleans…</p><p> </p><p>Il labirinto diventava dedalo.</p><p>Forse avrebbero incrociato percorsi ciechi, sbarrati, troppo pericolosi...</p><p> </p><p>La mappa mutava tonalità.</p><p>Il dito proseguì spingendo l’anello che si fermò circondando il nome di <em>Salbris.</em></p><p>Poco più in là la <em>Foresta di Vierzon</em>, e poi, a sud est, <em>Bourges…</em></p><p>Ultimo baluardo della civiltà, lì ci sarebbero dovuti entrare, per trovare vestiti adatti e mantelli e stivali e per ferrare i cavalli.</p><p> </p><p>Proseguì…</p><p>S’aprivano le ramificazioni ocra e grigie che indicavano l’ingresso nella regione dell’Alvernia, foreste fitte, sentieri scuri, caldere spente coperte di verde.</p><p>S’entrava nell’autunno per di più.</p><p>Là in mezzo nessuno li avrebbe rintracciati ma altrettanto facilmente si sarebbero potuti perdere o finire inghiottiti da qualche sentiero cieco o da qualche crepaccio. Non c’erano locande o alberghi. La gente parlava strani dialetti, spesso incomprensibili dall’una all’altra valle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cerilly, Coine, Combronde, Riom e Clermont...</em>
</p><p>Forse avrebbero persino trovato la neve.</p><p> </p><p>Le lettere di credito ch’estrasse da un’altra busta non sarebbero servite laggiù.</p><p>Le avrebbero monetizzate prima, nel caso che il denaro contante non fosse bastato.</p><p> </p><p>I fatti del quattordici...</p><p>Così s’erano definiti ed apostrofati a Parigi. Così forse avevano preso a viaggiare, di bocca in bocca, per tutta la Francia, raggiungendo anche le regioni più lontane.</p><p>Forse persino in Inghilterra o in Spagna s’era saputo che la Bastiglia l’avevano tirata giù prima gli straccioni di Parigi e poi gl’ingegneri!</p><p> </p><p>Un soffio deciso, la candela si spense. Il buio riempì gli occhi.</p><p>Pochi passi, la giacca tirata sulle spalle e l’altra coperta avvolta addosso.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sorrise rammentando lo sguardo che aveva colto, da sotto il cappuccio del mantello, sulla faccia del monaco che li aveva accolti quel giorno.</p><p>Quello non s’era stupito più di tanto che i due viandanti avessero scelto di condividere la stessa stanza.</p><p>I conventi non erano poi così diversi dai più noti bordelli...</p><p> </p><p>Era stato portato un altro letto, un semplice asse di legno ricoperto da uno straccio.</p><p>Troppo scomodo.</p><p>Andrè s’era già steso nell’altro. Dormiva...</p><p> </p><p>“Fammi posto Grandier...” – sussurrò Oscar scavalcandolo un poco a fatica per non svegliarlo e andando a piazzarsi dietro di lui, il muro alle spalle e lui lì davanti a lei, quasi una barriera che consentisse al calore dei corpi di raccogliersi lì, imprigionandolo tra loro, mentre lei s’avvicinava di più, da dietro, cingendo la schiena e lasciando scivolare il braccio sinistro attraverso il sinistro di lui, sotto, andando a trovare le mani, abbandonate avanti e a stringerle e a stringersi a lui.</p><p> </p><p>S’appiattì contro la schiena, se lo tirò un poco indietro che se si fosse mosso sarebbe caduto a terra.</p><p>Poi chiuse gli occhi e ficcò il viso un poco più su, proprio dietro la nuca, scostando i capelli con il naso, andando con le labbra lì, proprio, lì, adagiate nell’incavo del collo, ad ascoltare il respiro, che se non l’avesse fatto sarebbe impazzita e avrebbe rischiato di non chiudere occhio per il resto della notte.</p><p>Le gambe si distesero parallele a quelle di André. S’intrecciarono dal ginocchio in giù per carpire un poco di calore e di vicinanza. Le dita della mano sinistra presero a scaldarsi nell’abbandono della mano di lui.</p><p>
  <em>C’è un tempo per amare...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro cullò l’ultima resistenza che insisteva nel tenerla sveglia, in guardia.</p><p>La mente prese a riempirsi d’immagini via via sfuocate, che richiamavano alla mente altri luoghi di preghiera, altri religiosi, altri riti che s’erano consumati su di lei, per consentirle di vedere già ciò ch’era dentro di lei.</p><p>Languida mescolanza di frammenti sferzarono i muscoli stanchi, la mente tornava sempre lì a Chambord, lì e no, poi no, la mente correva via, oltre, ai giorni che si erano succeduti, alla lontananza, ai sentori di cipria dolce, alle immagini riflesse allo specchio, indaco ed amaranto, oscurati dal dubbio che la passione avesse potuto incidere e recidere il bene che scorreva tra di loro.</p><p> </p><p>Sentì freddo, ghiaccio bianco che scorreva negli occhi, la fissa distesa della Neva contro l’ondeggiare leggero delle lucciole, nella calda notte di luglio, le sue mani che scorrevano sulla pelle di lui, mentre gl’indumenti scivolavano via, scostati con timore e poi via via più velocemente...</p><p> </p><p>Il freddo si perse.</p><p>Il tremito s’ampliò risalendo dal ventre, inducendo i muscoli a contrarsi mentre le onde s’allargavano e si disfacevano i sensi addormentati, rimbombando e prendendosi tutto.</p><p>Una dopo l’altra, sollevando il respiro...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Respirare...</em>
</p><p>Per vivere, per continuare a combattere...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Respirare…</em>
</p><p>Anche s’era difficile nel groviglio di sensazioni che opprimevano e sollevavano e ricacciavano giù, nello stesso ritmico incedere che sfiorava il sesso e che prese a seguire allora, lasciandosi percorrere, nel sonno.</p><p>La mente affondata dentro il fremito dell’orgasmo.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo cadde...</p><p>Gli occhi s’aprirono di colpo colpiti dalla tenue luce della stanza. Le braccia si chiusero chiudendosi sul nulla.</p><p>“André...” – il nome raccolto e pronunciato, lo sguardo sbarrato, la stanza vuota, la coperta addosso.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si sollevò in fretta, gli occhi presero a spaziare nella stanza.</p><p>I muscoli falciati dalla eco dell’orgasmo che s’era dilatato senza volontà richiamando sangue ed umori e respiro...</p><p>“Dove sei?”.</p><p> </p><p>Contratti, i muscoli si tesero, mentre i suoni riprendevano a scorrere, attorno...</p><p>Si alzò andando alla porta. Tutto nella stanza era in ordine.</p><p>Provò ad aprire tendendo i sensi per ascoltare...</p><p> </p><p>La luce del mattino racchiusa nella nebbia lattiginosa delle prime giornate d’autunno…</p><p>La guardia s’impose di nuovo che da fuori, dal colonnato freddo e vuoto, giunsero la voce conosciuta di Andrè e quella dell’uomo che li aveva accolti il giorno prima.</p><p> </p><p>S’affacciò…</p><p>Le parole basse le impedirono d’afferrare il senso del discorso.</p><p> </p><p>I gesti no…</p><p>Il braccio sinistro dell’uomo si sollevava un poco mentre quello avanzava e André indietreggiava. La mano s’appoggiava al muro, la sensazione che quello volesse altro che semplice denaro per aver concesso un letto e un tetto.</p><p>Forse era il terrore vissuto nei mesi precedenti ad aver condizionato le sensazioni.</p><p>Anche quello parve alla fine un altro vicolo cieco di quello strano labirinto che li racchiudeva.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar s’appoggiò allo stipite della porta. Sentiva freddo, le dita gelate strinsero il legno corroso mentre continuava ad osservare André che s’era voltato e camminava verso la loro stanza. Nella mano il secchio con i carboni caldi, il vapore fumava ammantando il porticato...</p><p>Le litanie avevano ripreso il loro incedere, la campana del mattino...</p><p> </p><p>Entrò e se la trovò davanti, gli occhi dubbiosi.</p><p>“Che sta accadendo?” – chiese severa.</p><p>“Quello che deve accadere...” – rispose lui neutro.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>“Dobbiamo andarcene!”.</p><p>“Che sta accadendo?” – gli si parò davanti, scandendo di nuovo la domanda, terribilmente ingenua al punto che lui appoggiò il secchio a terra dopo aver velocemente sistemato la brace calda che soffiò calore nella stanza, lambendo la pelle.</p><p>Le cinse la vita col braccio destro…</p><p>Occhi negli occhi…</p><p>André sentì che lei aveva freddo, l’abbracciò d’istinto…</p><p>La voce calma ma severa.</p><p> </p><p>“Si stanno interessando a noi...vorrebbero sapere chi siamo e soprattutto...”.</p><p>Gli occhi sgranati. Oscar lo fissava, lui corse con le dita a lambire le labbra...</p><p> </p><p>“Vorrebbero sapere chi sei tu...che cosa ambiresti dividere con questi santi monaci...”.</p><p>Non le diede il tempo di replicare, che, c’avrebbe giurato, lei sarebbe saltata su...</p><p>Non le diede il tempo di sgusciar fuori dalla presa che l’aveva fatto apposta a chiuderla lì, tenerla lì, ferma, e poi spingerla un poco contro il muro...</p><p>Non le diede il tempo di fare nulla, le labbra gremite e chiuse, la bocca affondata, la lingua a cercare l’umore di lei.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar provò davvero a dimenarsi perché non poteva credere a ciò che aveva sentito, che, dannazione, quello era un dannato convento e...</p><p>Il respiro risucchiato dalle labbra, brevi vortici intensi risuonarono dalle viscere mentre il corpo, succube, s’adattava e s’apriva e s’inarcava, leggero...</p><p> </p><p>“Lavati e vestiti in fretta!” – ordinò lui staccandosi e fissandola negli occhi.</p><p>Dannazione, sempre di fretta...</p><p>Le labbra rimasero lì, fu lei a chiudere le braccia dietro la schiena di lui, tenendolo lì.</p><p> </p><p>“Gilbert o Charles?” – chiese Oscar sussurrando i nomi, il respiro un poco affaticato – “Quale preferisci? A me piacerebbe chiamarti Gilbert...e comunque dalle date di nascita lui è più grande di Charles…”.</p><p>“Gil...che...” – stranito…</p><p>“Sono i nomi che porteremo fino a Marsiglia e forse oltre, chi lo sa. Sono costretta ad essere ancora uomo a quanto pare...”.</p><p>André comprese.</p><p> </p><p>Al mattino s’era svegliato prima. Era rimasto un poco lì, intorpidito dal sonno, ammantato dal calore morbido del corpo di lei, quasi addosso. L’aveva osservata, mentre dormiva e l’aveva trovata bella e glielo aveva detto, anche se lei non aveva neppure sentito. Ma glielo aveva detto, per dirlo anche a sé stesso.</p><p>Poi s’era alzato, s’era lavato, l’acqua fredda l’aveva rinvigorito un poco. S’era rivestito e s’era seduto, scorgendo le lettere sul tavolo e le mappe, arrotolate con cura, accanto.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva aperto la lettera indirizzata a lui.</p><p>Poche parole.</p><p>Ancora nessun provvedimento era stato preso contro la famiglia Jarjayes, per strenua opposizione dei sovrani.</p><p>Nulla si sapeva della sorte del Generale Bouillé…</p><p>Il che non impediva che la taglia fosse ancora lì, sulla testa di Oscar François de Jarjayes.</p><p>Chiunque avrebbe potuto riscuotere il denaro.</p><p>Quel ch’era peggio…</p><p>Che lei fosse viva o morta.</p><p>Jarjayes aveva proceduto ugualmente e aveva mantenuto fede alla promessa.</p><p> </p><p>Tra le mani era scorso il documento che gli attestava d’essere il nuovo proprietario della tenuta, un tempo della famiglia Jarjayes e di tutte le terre intorno e...</p><p> </p><p>Un mugolio sordo, Oscar si sarebbe svegliata di lì a poco e André aveva richiuso tutto, senza proseguire oltre ed era uscito per cercare la brace e riscaldare l’acqua.</p><p>Dunque i nomi di Charles e Gilbert Montand dovevano essere sbucati da altri documenti, prova inequivocabile che Jarjayes non s’era risparmiato per consentire loro di uscire dalla Francia e quindi avesse dovuto ricorrere a documenti falsi e a false identità.</p><p> </p><p>“Ho capito...” – sussurrò André – “Allora va bene Gilbert se lo preferisci. E tu invece...Charles è un bel nome...e tu sei davvero bella per essere un uomo. Sul serio...finirò nei guai prima o poi...”.</p><p>Non c’era verso di avere paura lì, l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro.</p><p>Sorrisero al pensiero che stavano scherzando col fuoco tutti e due e per un istante rimasero assorti al pensiero che avrebbero voluto fare l’amore lì, proprio lì, senza nemmeno chiederlo l’uno all’altra, col fiato sul collo di monaci ficcanaso, con la caserma dei gendarmi a poco più di due edifici di distanza, la eco delle gesta del quattordici ad inseguirli fino all’Inferno e le mani che non si staccavano e le dita avrebbero voluto scostare la stoffa della camicia...</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciami andare...” – proseguì lui piano mentre ascoltava la stretta di lei mantenersi fissa.</p><p>Gli occhi di lei negarono, lui corse alle mani di lei e le staccò da sé.</p><p>Dannazione, sembrò rivelare dallo sguardo...</p><p> </p><p>“Dannazione Charles sei così bella!”.</p><p>Affondò di nuovo le labbra, inanellando le dita tra i capelli...</p><p> </p><p>La nebbia scorreva abbracciando gli edifici, inghiottendo i passi, il sottile frusciare dei mantelli, i respiri un poco affannati.</p><p>Lo sguardo si sollevò contro la sagoma impercettibile di Notre Dame che appariva a poco a poco davanti a loro, prima uno spicchio lontano, poi sempre più ampio, le guglie statiche perdute verso il cielo.</p><p>I muscoli ancora intorpiditi e negli occhi lo sguardo contrariato del religioso che avevano salutato con deferenza e onorato d’una lauta ricompensa per l’ospitalità.</p><p>Oltre non sarebbero potuti andare...</p><p> </p><p>Mano nella mano…</p><p>“Dobbiamo accertarci che nanny sia al sicuro...”.</p><p>Oscar s’era fermata, i sensi all’erta, nella calma del mattino, il movimento impercettibile d’una frenesia anomala.</p><p>André rimase in silenzio. Era un azzardo ma nemmeno lui avrebbe avuto coraggio di uscire da Chartres senza sapere che sua nonna era sulla carrozza di casa Jarjayes che l’avrebbe riportata a casa.</p><p> </p><p>Il dissenso del religioso aveva fatto presa sul cuore...</p><p>Dovevano tornare verso la locanda.</p><p> </p><p>S’accorsero in tempo del drappello di soldati che usciva da un edificio, infagottati nei mantelli, le baionette in spalla. Erano tre, le voci alte e smargiasse ad elargirsi gomitate l’uno contro l’altro. Chartres non differiva dalla capitale, che i tre se n’erano appena usciti da un bordello discretamente incastonato tra rispettabili case, dove forse avevano passato la notte.</p><p> </p><p>La strada prese a salire su verso Saint Blanchard, così fu possibile osservare giù, davanti a loro, il mezzo scuro posteggiato davanti al convento dove aveva dormito Madame Glacé.</p><p>I cavalli già attaccati e gl’inservienti che s’affrettavano a caricare una valigia e una cassa.</p><p>Il cuore si strinse.</p><p>Non sarebbero potuti ridiscendere.</p><p>Non avrebbero dovuto ma lo fecero.</p><p>L’intuito colse nel segno.</p><p> </p><p>La scena scorse davanti agli occhi…</p><p>Il religioso appena congedato, intabarrato fino al collo, risaliva anche lui lungo la strada che portava verso il convento, il tempo d’intravedere i soldati che s’erano fermati a chiacchierare nell’angolo della piazzetta.</p><p>Quello s’era bloccato e poi s’era diretto verso di loro.</p><p> </p><p>L’intuito…</p><p>Un guizzo…</p><p>Tutt’e due presero a scendere, fiondandosi giù, senza nemmeno il tempo di sputare un’imprecazione, mentre il paese prendeva ad animarsi, gli scuri a schiudersi, i secchi di piscio gettati a casaccio dalle finestre, gli usci a sbattere, i camini ravvivarsi ed affumicare le vie...</p><p>Giù, verso la carrozza...</p><p> </p><p>“I nostri cavalli sono alla scuderia poco dietro!” – ruggì André – “Vai a prenderli!”.</p><p>“No...” – dividersi, Dio... - “No!”.</p><p>“Fai come ho detto!” – replicò lui – “Andrò io verso la carrozza. Non mi farò vedere, starò attento, ma non voglio che tu ti avvicini...vai verso Porte Morard a sud...dobbiamo andare a sud!”.</p><p>“No! Andrò a prendere i cavalli. Ma non mi muoverò finché non sarai tornato. Sappilo...hai detto che all’Inferno ci saremmo andati assieme e così sarà!”.</p><p> </p><p>Testarda...</p><p>Si divisero…</p><p>Oscar prese la strada che girava attorno alla cattedrale per ritrovarsi davanti ad un portone mezzo aperto.</p><p>La cittadina prendeva vita e il cuore a battere più forte mentre i muscoli si tendevano ed il corpo, tutto, s’ammantava, dell’assenza di lui, seppur fugace e momentanea.</p><p>Inconcepibile...</p><p>Come aveva fatto ad immaginarsi sola, senza di lui...</p><p> </p><p>La contrattazione con i tenutari della stalla fu rapida eppure le parve fosse durata un’eternità, che non si doveva dimostrare d’avere fretta, che non si doveva apparire nervosi, che nulla doveva rivelarsi agli occhi di chiunque avesse intuito un possibile guadagno sulla loro testa.</p><p> </p><p>Gli animali, fermi da giorni, intuirono d’essere sellati, prima una coperta per proteggerli dal freddo e poi due sacche appese a ciascuna sella.</p><p>Nitriti secchi ed alti risuonarono per il foborgo.</p><p>I cavalli presero a scalciare, il manto tirato a lucido, la criniera pettinata, gli occhi aperti, attenti...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar li accarezzò entrambi per calmarli. Fremevano...</p><p>Dio, doveva fare in fretta e doveva essere discreta.</p><p> </p><p>Ridiscese verso Croix de Saint Martin...</p><p>Gli occhi presero a cercare, la mano accarezzava il collo dell’uno e poi dell’altro animale che quelli calciavano sul selciato.</p><p>I passanti presero ad osservarla.</p><p> </p><p>La scena era surreale e terribile al tempo stesso. La carrozza ancora ferma...</p><p>
  <em>Andrè...</em>
</p><p>“Dove sei?” – si chiese a denti stretti che le pareva davvero d’averci messo un’eternità ed era probabile che quel dannato religioso fosse giù riuscito ad avvertire i soldati…</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...”.</p><p>André era appoggiato al muro, nascosto alla vista di chi stava entrando nella piazza. Aveva intravisto i soldati che s’erano fermati dalla parte opposta, forse incerti se intervenire, o forse semplicemente infastiditi dall’esordio di quella giornata piuttosto turbolento. Probabilmente non avevano proprio dormito quella notte e i muscoli erano ancora spossati dalla fatica d’aver fatto fruttare il più possibile il denaro necessario a scoparsi una puttana.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…”.</p><p>Gli pareva di non sentire più nulla…</p><p>No…</p><p>Abbassò lo sguardo, riconobbe il viso vispo e sporco del moccioso che s’era incaricato, su sua richiesta e dietro compenso d’una sonante moneta d’oro, di prendere a palle di fango i nobilotti, il giorno prima a Porte Saint Jean.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei tu...”.</p><p>L’altro tirò su col naso che aveva capito che c’era ancora bisogno dei suoi servigi. Due dita in bocca, un fischio acuto e un nugolo di marmocchi prese a spuntare da ogni angolo, avvicinandosi cautamente, come gatti selvatici che annusano la leccornia ma stanno in campana che le prede troppo facili spesso si dimostrano anche pericolose.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora...” – insistette il moccioso, gli occhi che avevano già compreso, seppure incerti sulla piega da fornire all’insperato aiuto.</p><p>“Ce la fate tu e i tuoi a...” – balbettò André fissandolo.</p><p> </p><p>“I soldati?” – chiese a bruciapelo il marmocchio.</p><p>“Sei sveglio!” – concluse André che mise la mano nella giacca per estrarre un’altra moneta.</p><p>“No monsieur! Oggi offro io! Ieri ci avete pagato bene e poi ci siamo divertiti! Non capita tutti i giorni di prendere a calci nel sedere un nobile!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il moccioso tirò su col naso, ancora.</p><p>André gli prese la mano e gli cacciò dentro una moneta: “Faccio conto che tu l’abbia fatto anche per me! Di prendere a calci un nobile s’intende! Adesso però mi serve qualche minuto. La carrozza scura deve partire senza problemi e uscire da Chartres senza che nessuno se ne accorga. Men che meno quelli là…” – lo sguardo fissò il drappello – “Accertatevi sia così!”.</p><p>“Bene...sarà fatto! Dovrò venirlo a riferire a voi?”.</p><p> </p><p>André negò: “Non sarà possibile...”.</p><p>Sollevò il braccio e indicò la cattedrale: “Una preghiera a Notre Dame. Vai e dì una preghiera...e prima o poi lo saprò se tutto è andato bene…”.</p><p>Il moccioso sgranò lo sguardo e fece un inchino che quello non era un nobile ma aveva tutta l’aria di esserlo.</p><p> </p><p>Il fuoco di fila cominciò di lì a poco, solo che questa volta non era fango ma sassi, piccoli, traiettorie precise, e poi mele, piccole, marce, ch’esplosero imbrattando berretti, uniformi, costringendo i tre soldati a sollevare lo sguardo che l’assalto veniva dall’alto.</p><p>André pregò che i piccoli sapessero davvero il fatto loro, che se li avessero presi...</p><p> </p><p>Si stava servendo di dannati mocciosi. Di nuovo.</p><p>Sarebbe finito all’Inferno. Ne era certo...</p><p> </p><p>S’avvicinò alla carrozza. Intravide il volto di sua nonna. Era già salita ed osservava triste la piazza vuota.</p><p>S’avvicinò di più, ancora. Non voleva che altri lo scorgessero ma che solo lei fosse in grado di farlo. Comprese d’esser stato notato...</p><p> </p><p>L’altra ebbe un moto di stupore, s’affacciò al finestrino.</p><p>Gli occhi lucidi, il respiro imbrigliato.</p><p>Il parapiglia poco lontano aveva preso ad avvicinarsi...</p><p> </p><p>“André...”.</p><p>La sua voce alle spalle. Si voltò e la vide, in sella al cavallo, le redini dell’altro saldamente strette nelle mani, inguantate. Il mantello chiuso addosso, il cappuccio calato sul capo...</p><p>“Sali!”.</p><p>Non se lo fece ripetere e una volta in sella afferrò le redini, un colpo leggero alle reni, la distanza era poca.</p><p>“Vai!” – si sentì dire da lei che restava in disparte mentre gli occhi avevano preso a seguire il trambusto che aumentava, le grida dei soldati mescolate agl’incitamenti dei paesani che parteggiavano per i mocciosi, la gragnuola di sassi che pareva una grandinata.</p><p> </p><p>Uno scampolo d’addio. Ancora più struggente del precedente.</p><p>André non fece in tempo ad avvicinarsi, sua nonna ordinò al cocchiere di andare, gli occhi davvero pieni di lacrime, perché era giusto così. Avvicinarsi oltre sarebbe stato pericoloso.</p><p>Un ultimo sguardo, un sorriso sincero.</p><p>L’ultimo…</p><p> </p><p>La carrozza prese ad avviarsi lentamente...</p><p>I cavalli si affiancarono di nuovo. Si guardarono...</p><p>Via...</p><p>Via da lì, via da tutto, via...</p><p> </p><p>I cavalli spronati dolcemente si scrollarono e si avviarono verso la porta d’uscita della città di Chartres.</p><p>Un istante per voltarsi indietro ed osservare il punto in cui la carrozza era già scomparsa, inghiottita dagli edifici.</p><p> </p><p>Via...</p><p>
  <em>Rue du Chat qui Pesche, Le Grand Ponte sull’Eure...</em>
</p><p>Altri mocciosi presero a seguirli, ai lati della strada, in silenzio, i piedi affondati nel fango, i visetti vispi.</p><p>Il cuore si contrasse.</p><p> </p><p>Tre si buttarono davanti ai cavalli allargando le braccia: “Da questa parte!” – sibilò uno, indicando di svoltare a destra.</p><p>
  <em>Rue de La Foulerie, Rue Coupe Barbe, Rue Porte Morard...</em>
</p><p>Via...</p><p> </p><p>Altro chiasso che a quell’ora del mattino le grida risuonarono lungo le vie che si risvegliavano.</p><p>Via, la porta imboccata al passo, un’occhiata ai gendarmi.</p><p>Nessuno...</p><p>Via...</p><p>Le reni colpite con forza, i cavalli che s’impennavano.</p><p>Via, seguiti dal vociare festante dei mocciosi che rientravano negli anfratti della città come topi dentro le fogne.</p><p> </p><p>Via, il cuore in gola, via, su, verso le colline che davano a sud e negli occhi l’immagine fugace alle guglie della cattedrale che spezzavano il paesaggio grigio ed asciutto.</p><p> </p><p>I campi presero a susseguirsi alla vista mentre i cavalli al galoppo guadagnavano la distanza dalla città, il vento in faccia, il cappuccio sgusciato via, le mani salde, il cuore in pezzi.</p><p> </p><p>Via, mentre la vista s’ammantava della campagna pulita e chiara del mattino del quattro settembre.</p><p>Via mentre il cuore riprendeva un altro viaggio, verso il luogo dove il destino si sarebbe compiuto, qualunque esso fosse stato.</p><p> </p><p>Riemerse la visione della fine.</p><p>Pensiero lacerante.</p><p>Riemerse la visione dei due anelli.</p><p>Prepotente...</p><p> </p><p>Si guardarono decidendo di trattenere i cavalli. La robustezza li faceva animali abituati alla fatica ma non erano cavalli da fanteria e quindi erano inadatti a coprire distante eccessive. Stancarli il primo giorno sarebbe stato irresponsabile.</p><p>Un tiro alle redini, il respiro affannato...</p><p> </p><p>“Stai bene?” – le chiese André avvicinandosi.</p><p>Annuì.</p><p>“Siamo abbastanza lontani...devi mangiare qualcosa...siamo scappati come ladri...” – sorrise scherzando.</p><p>“Siamo ladri!” – confermò lei ricambiando il sorriso – “Stiamo rubando la nostra libertà. Stiamo rubando il nostro destino...prima o poi il nostro pubblico pretenderà delle scuse...”.</p><p> </p><p>Uno strano affondo…</p><p>André afferrò le redini del suo cavallo.</p><p>Le tirò costringendola a fermarsi: “Che intendi dire?”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar lo guardò: “Comunque andrà ci sarà sempre qualcuno che ci accuserà d’esser dei traditori. Il rango a cui appartengo mi considera già tale, il tuo popolo non ti perdonerà di non essere rimasto a combattere al suo fianco...”.</p><p>Parole severe e nette.</p><p> </p><p>Riemerse lacerante la visione della fine. André si fece più vicino allungandosi un poco al viso. La bocca di nuovo sulla bocca, un bacio fondo questa volta, lungo, mentre la destra lasciava le redini ed afferrava la testa ed affondava nei capelli chiedendole di restare lì e...</p><p>“Te l’ho già detto...” – replicò piano staccandosi – “Finiremo all’Inferno, entrambi. Ma se sarà con te io non mi tirerò indietro!”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase lì, le labbra bruciavano, le dita si strinsero alle redini. Affondò nello sguardo lucido di lui che rimase su di lei...</p><p>Si sorpresero.</p><p>Se avessero potuto...</p><p> </p><p>Una quercia straziata dalle intemperie e dal tempo accolse i due viandanti, mentre gli occhi presero a cercare se sulla Cassini ci fosse davvero la direzione per scendere all’Inferno.</p><p>Un paio di mele sbucciate, un poco di pane, formaggio...</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si chiusero, il viso lambito dai raggi caldi del sole ch’era riuscito a spuntare aprendosi un varco dietro le nuvole e aveva preso a scaldare la pelle.</p><p>La fuga precipitosa aveva sottratto forze, la paura aveva spossato la mente.</p><p>Si arresero al tepore delle ore, alla brezza del vento.</p><p>Solo qualche istante ancora...</p><p> </p><p>Un fischio acuto richiamò l’attenzione.</p><p>Chartres era scomparsa alle loro spalle.</p><p>Un altro fischio...</p><p>Da dietro.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo corse giù verso la strada che avevano appena percorso. Gli occhi riconobbero il moccioso, in sella ad ronzino scheletrico, squassato dalla fatica, che arrancava per venir su.</p><p>André prese a correre per raggiungerlo.</p><p> </p><p>“Che fai? Avevo detto...”.</p><p>“Monsieur...” – gli brillavano gli occhi al moccioso – “La carrozza ha lasciato Chartres e s’è diretta verso nord...ci siamo passati parola e appena m’è tornata indietro la notizia sono andato in cattedrale e Notre Dame...m’ha detto ch’era meglio se venivo io a dirvelo!”.</p><p>“Sei proprio un’incosciente!” – l’apostrofò André.</p><p>“Dovere monsieur!”.</p><p>“Grazie...”.</p><p> </p><p>Le labbra del moccioso si strinsero in un moto d’approvazione. Un tiro deciso alle redini che il ronzino ci avrebbe impiegato il resto della giornata a tornare indietro.</p><p>“Buon viaggio monsieur!”.</p><p>
  <em>Le vie di Nostro Signore...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Il senso dell’affermazione, in questo momento, è semplicemente storico: La Rivoluzione Francese verrà così individuata e definita come tale solo diversi anni dopo, mentre da subito era vista semplicemente come un marasma di pulsioni e ribellioni indefinite, in parte originate da spinte contro la nobiltà ed i suoi privilegi, ma non contro il Sovrano, che pure si individuava come il garante della transizione verso una società di diritto più equa. Chi visse nei primi anni della rivoluzione non sapeva quindi che essa si sarebbe chiamata così. Altro significato, più interiore al personaggio, lo si spiegherà in seguito.</p><p> </p><p>* *http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/btv1b53084968j/f1.item.zoom</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Splendore e miseria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Capitolo onirico e incasinatissimo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un esperimento!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Splendore e miseria</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Schegge di luce tagliavano l’orizzonte impreziosito da volute cerulee ed ovattate.</p><p>Nuvole veloci si riunivano e s’appaiavano per poi dividersi e riaprirsi, lasciando intravedere il cielo brillante, teso, imperlato di pioggia, sferzato dal vento.</p><p>L’andatura era ripresa più tranquilla, costeggiando la strada principale, i piccoli villaggi, le stazioni di posta. La scelta dei cavalli avrebbe comportato più libertà di movimento, maggiore velocità nel coprire le tratte ma di contro...</p><p> </p><p>Andrè la osservò spesso, tentando d’indovinare se stesse bene, se non fosse troppo stanca, troppo testarda per ammetterlo.</p><p>Anche lui s’era ritrovato senza forze ed era stato costretto a scendere e a sedersi, costringendo lei a fare altrettanto. S’era detto che quello sarebbe stato l’unico modo per farla riposare. Esser stanco lui per consentire a lei d’esserlo davvero.</p><p> </p><p>Si era in trappola.</p><p>Liberi di essere prigionieri di nuove identità che non era il caso di divulgare con troppa foga.</p><p>Liberi di scegliere se fermarsi dentro minuscoli paesini, senza rischio d’incappare in guarnigioni di fortuna, ma allo stesso tempo chiusi nella morsa della miseria, che la gente che s’incontrava faticava a porgere un saluto, a labbra strette negava d’avere un posto per riposare e pane per sfamare stranieri. Nemmeno se avessero pagato, che non era il caso di far sapere in giro che il denaro quei due viandanti se lo portavano appresso, tanto nemmeno il denaro serviva a comprare il pane che non c’è.</p><p> </p><p>E poi c’era la libertà di tentare la sorte nelle città più popolose, tali solo perché, così ammassata, la povera gente s’immaginava avrebbe avuto più fortuna a trovare pane o carne o cipolle per sfamarsi. Nelle locande c’era modo di scaldarsi e rifocillarsi.</p><p>Ma nelle locande spesso ci finivano anche i soldati, i gendarmi e chiunque altro avesse avuto buon occhio per gli stranieri e soprattutto per quelli su cui pendevano taglie consistenti.</p><p> </p><p>Tanto era lì, nelle locandacce di paese, che finivano quelli che fuggivano ed era lì che arrivavano quelli che cercavano i primi.</p><p>Si doveva diventare invisibili perciò.</p><p>Non era facile.</p><p> </p><p>A sud...</p><p>
  <em>Morancez, Dammarie, Varize... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Decisero di ritornare sulla strada principale, i sentieri che s’addentravano nelle colline erano pressoché impraticabili, gonfi d’acqua e fango che innervosiva ed affaticava i cavalli e rendeva il terreno incerto, nessuna mappa l’avrebbe mai attestato.</p><p> </p><p>Dopo alcune ore di strada poterono finalmente risalire sui cavalli che si erano dovuti trascinare dietro facendo attenzione a che gli animali non si spaventassero, affondando con gli zoccoli nella melma.</p><p>Il fango aveva preso a farla da padrone, di nuovo.</p><p>Era difficile non scegliere d’affidarsi al calore d’una locanda ma Orleans era davvero troppo pericolosa, anche se loro erano semplicemente Gilbert e Charles de Montand, fratelli in viaggio dalla Normandia.</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo attraversare il fiume...direi di farlo prima di sera. Una volta di là cercheremo un riparo per la notte...” – stabilì André tentando di ripulirsi gli stivali dal fango.</p><p>Oscar annuì</p><p>
  <em>La Loira...</em>
</p><p>Nella stanchezza che sferzava i muscoli, il cuore pulsava ugualmente, mentre le dita stringevano le redini e lei tratteneva il cavallo lassù, la sommità della collina da cui si poteva ammirare uno scorcio della Francia e del loro passato.</p><p>Il nastro verdastro della Loira volgeva a ovest, verso il mare, verso Saint Nazaire, riportando la traccia di un’altra storia, una bambina perduta, giorni intensi vissuti nella crescente battaglia contro sé stessa ed i dubbi e la gelosia e...</p><p> </p><p>André le venne accanto, afferrando la mano, stringendola.</p><p>Non aveva raccontato molto di quel viaggio e lui non aveva ritenuto di chiedere altro. L’aveva ritrovata a Saint Petersburg e laggiù...</p><p> </p><p>Risorse dalle viscere il calore della stanza, l’incedere del desiderio, il corpo di lei contro il proprio, le mani timorose ma certe di ciò che volevano.</p><p>Si perse un istante, solo un istante, il tempo di baciarla di nuovo, che c’è un tempo per amare e uno per stare in guardia.</p><p> </p><p>La fortuna dell’andirivieni che precede la sera…</p><p>Il ponte sulla Loira era abbastanza trafficato e l’attraversamento fu semplice e veloce, non era il caso di restare troppo alla portata di possibili controlli.</p><p>Altrettanto velocemente prese a circondarli il buio, solo il tempo di scorgere sulla linea dell’orizzonte, lontana, la macchia statica e lucida di Chambord, a ovest, quasi sospesa sullo specchio d’acqua da cui era circondato il castello.</p><p>Orleans era alle spalle e nessuna luce intorno e nella sacca le mele e le noci raccolte durante il percorso, il pane residuo ormai raffermo.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi s’erano nutriti di paesaggi splendenti e desolanti, colline verdi, vigne abbandonate da cui avevano sottratto grappoli d’uva profumata e rossa, straziata dalla grandine.</p><p> </p><p>Gli sguardi s’erano imbattuti in pastori che rientravano con pecore e capre, il guizzo di contrattare altro formaggio e un pezzo di carne secca.</p><p>E poi contadini stanchi, vanghe in spalla, che cedettero volentieri qualche patata.</p><p>Non si poteva eccedere in confidenze: per poche lire chiunque avrebbe potuto correre a rivelare la presenza degli stranieri alla prima guarnigione di soldati. Forse non sarebbe accaduto nulla, forse no...</p><p>Dovevano diventare invisibili.</p><p> </p><p>L’ennesima spallata alla porta del capanno che scorsero poco distante dal sentiero principale. Erano ladri e dovevano rispettare il ruolo che si erano scelti.</p><p> </p><p>Gli stivali gettati lontano, carichi di fango.</p><p>Il fango era ovunque...</p><p>C’era della legna per fortuna e così il fuoco divenne centro di pensieri e gesti.</p><p> </p><p>L’acqua messa a scaldare prese a bollire e dentro ci finì la carne e le patate che si rammollirono assumendo una consistenza decente per essere masticate e mandate giù, ingoiate in fretta ch’era meglio lasciar perdere il sapore.</p><p>Nel silenzio della cena frugale, la mente si scontrò contro la considerazione che sarebbe stato troppo duro continuare a quel modo, perlomeno non per troppi giorni consecutivi.</p><p>Faceva freddo, davvero, troppo freddo per non rischiare...</p><p>“Domani proseguiremo ma credo che non potremo restare fuori un’altra notte…” – concluse André, lo sguardo fisso al fuoco e le fiamme che si riverberavano sulle iridi un poco stanche.</p><p>Le lenti erano già state riposte. Non servivano a un granché nella calma della campagna francese.</p><p> </p><p>“Tu riposati...io...resterò di guardia al fuoco...” – disse lei, sbadigliando.</p><p>“Non credo che qua intorno ci abitino in molti...” – rispose André – “E’ il caso di riposare, entrambi il più possibile...ci alzeremo presto domattina...”.</p><p>L’incedere dell’umidità delle prime giornate autunnali corse lungo la schiena e Oscar rabbrividì.</p><p>“Hai freddo...vieni...”.</p><p>Nemmeno quello era il tempo per amare.</p><p>Che si era troppo vicini a Parigi ed il passato era ancora lì, troppo vicino anche quello, a smorzare i pensieri, ad avvinghiare e a tenere all’erta i sensi.</p><p> </p><p>A terra...</p><p>Andrè si distese per primo, allargando la coperta. L’invito era semplice...</p><p>Un guizzo e i ricordi ripresero a riemergere.</p><p>Avevano partecipato a diverse <em>missioni </em>che li avevano tenuti lontano da casa, in passato, nemmeno l’agio di dormire in alberghi o locande, bensì a terra, in tenda, proprio come stava accadendo.</p><p>Anche allora...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar s’irrigidì. Anche allora André l’amava. Doveva essere così e chissà che pensieri gli erano girati in testa e...</p><p>“No...” – disse a bruciapelo suscitando lo stupore di lui che prese a guardarla tentando di capire.</p><p>No, André non ci poteva arrivare a comprendere il salto nel passato, lei algida e chiusa nella corazza del suo dannato ruolo di Colonnello della Guardia Reale prima e poi di Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, ad immaginarsi contesa e sfregiata dai pensieri dei suoi soldati ed abbracciata da quelli di André, che lei solo adesso l’aveva compreso che lui già allora l’amava.</p><p> </p><p>“Che ti prende...non mi dirai che...” – André saltò, andando vicino al viso – “Ti vergogni?”.</p><p>“No, non è questo...” – balbettò lei. Faceva freddo ma si sentì avvampare.</p><p>Come diavolo faceva a spiegargli che no, non si vergognava di ciò che erano adesso, ma che sì, si vergognava al pensiero che lui l’avesse tenuta con sé durante quelle missioni, in un tempo poi non troppo lontano.</p><p>Tra le sue braccia...</p><p> </p><p>Annuì André.</p><p>“Ho capito!” – disse sicuro, che lei invece prese ad indietreggiare che se lui aveva davvero capito...</p><p>Non poteva essere accaduto questo.</p><p>“Ho capito a che stai pensando...sì lo ammetto...quando andavamo fuori Parigi con la guarnigione di soldati...ad Agincourt ad esempio...”.</p><p>La voce prese a scivolare suadente...</p><p> </p><p>“Avevo quasi rischiato di perderti quel giorno...ricordi?”.</p><p>Lei annuì. L’ennesimo agguato a cui era sfuggita ma lei era rimasta fredda, impassibile, le pareva che la sua vita fosse davvero quella e non ci fossero alternative.</p><p>Era la primavera o l’estate del 1788...</p><p>Sì, aveva quasi rischiato d’essere ammazzata, che i ribelli avevano preso ad infilarsi ovunque e ad escogitare qualsiasi sistema per infangare l’immagine dei sovrani, renderli ridicoli agli occhi delle monarchie straniere. Peggio ancora, indurre i sovrani stranieri a dichiarar guerra perché la Francia non era stata capace di difendere gli ospiti in visita.</p><p> </p><p>La mano corse alla testa. Solo a quello aveva pensato allora, solo a quello.</p><p>Anche se André le aveva detto che l’amava, poi lei non aveva speso un mezzo pensiero a lui, che stava lì, con il fucile spianato contro il soldato che aveva tentato di farla fuori.</p><p> </p><p>“Posso raccontarti ciò che ho pensato allora...” – continuò piano lui allungando la mano, scivolando tra i capelli, avvicinando il viso, annusando l’odore della resa e della fatica e dello stupore.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi André, quasi fosse davvero tornato in quella dannata tenda, accampato fuori dal villaggio di Agincourt.</p><p>Il braccio scivolò dietro la schiena, abbracciando il torace.</p><p>Un brivido e lui chiuse un poco di più l’abbraccio...</p><p> </p><p>“Non ci crederai ma da subito...ho pensato alla battaglia tra Enrico V e i francesi!” – sussurrò divertito mentre lei sgranava gli occhi e tentava di scansarlo via.</p><p>“No! Resta qui!” – rise lui – “Non ho finito!”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si calmò mentre i muscoli avevano preso a scaldarsi rannicchiati nelle braccia.</p><p>“Lasciamo perdere le battaglie del re d’Inghilterra! Però davvero ho pensato che ancora una volta avevo rischiato di perderti e non avrei saputo che fare senza di te...”.</p><p>Oscar deglutì. La propria cecità e la propria durezza d’animo erano duri d’accettare e da mandare giù, anche adesso, soprattutto adesso, che conosceva cosa avevano rappresentato per lui.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani scorsero aprendosi sulla schiena, rivelando un tepore più intenso.</p><p>Le mani presero a massaggiare i muscoli, così da ammansire i pensieri di quel momento e in qualche modo, la durezza d’un tempo.</p><p> </p><p>“Ero di sentinella sul ponte, assieme ad Alain, poi c’è stata l’esplosione...”.</p><p>Lei non ricordava molto di quell’evento. S’era ritrovata ad inseguire quelli che avevano tentato d’ammazzare i visitatori spagnoli. L’unico pensiero, come diavolo avessero fatto i ribelli a recuperare l’esplosivo.</p><p>L’aveva imparato a sue spese quel giorno e poi dopo, quando qualcuno avuto l’idea di metterlo sotto le mura del Louvre.</p><p> </p><p>E poi aveva tentato di correre dietro al quello che aveva scovato, nella stanza…</p><p>Un guizzo…</p><p>Ammise che la fisionomia le fosse nota ormai.</p><p>Il personaggio l’aveva incontrato ancora.</p><p>S’immaginò persino che fosse stato lo stesso che l’aveva scovata alla corte, prima che i soldati dessero fuoco a tutto.</p><p>Adesso non le interessava più.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono corso…e ci siamo ritrovati tutti ad inseguire quelli…insomma…mi sono svegliato al mattino sulla riva di quel fiume...avevo solo pensato di starti dietro e impedirti di farti ammazzare...e poi...ti ho tenuta stretta, proprio come sto facendo adesso e ti ho abbracciato...”.</p><p>Le braccia si chiusero...</p><p>“E avrei voluto...”</p><p>Non interessava ciò ch’era accaduto ma ciò che lui aveva pensato ed immaginato.</p><p>“Avrei voluto abbracciarti davvero e portarti con me...”.</p><p>Lo fece André forzando un poco la presa e sollevandola...</p><p>I corpi s’unirono per scivolare giù, lo spazio ristretto non avrebbe consentito movimenti più ampi.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi sarei messo accanto a te...”.</p><p>Lo fece André, mentre stringeva il corpo di lei e le gambe si chiudevano su quelle di lei.</p><p>“Ti avrei ripulito la faccia dalla fuliggine dell’esplosione...”.</p><p>Lo fece André, anche se era fango.</p><p>Le dita scorsero sul viso, accarezzando la pelle, mentre il respiro soffiò via la terra ch’era finita sui capelli.</p><p>“Ti avrei baciato allora...”.</p><p>Lo fece André adagiando le labbra sulla fronte, posandole leggere e poi scivolando giù sul naso e poi sulla bocca, insistendo per essere accolto ed ospitato lì, nell’umore tiepido della bocca.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio, respiro lieve...</p><p>I pensieri si spensero risucchiati dal gesto.</p><p>Non si era più ad Agincourt.</p><p> </p><p>Il calore prese a scorrere allora sollevando un poco i muscoli.</p><p>E non era più un soldato, lei, e allora poteva anche permettersi di lasciarsi prendere ed accarezzare e osare d’aprirsi un poco stringendosi a lui, chiudendosi su di lui, accettando l’affondo intenso che prendeva ad insistere lì, nella parte più nascosta del collo, proprio dietro l’orecchio, lì, ghermendo piano la pelle, rilassando e sollevando i sensi...</p><p>Anche allora avrebbe potuto essere così.</p><p>Solo un istante per immaginarlo e pensarlo mentre ogni muscolo pareva animarsi di volontà propria e dove la bocca insisteva di più subito i muscoli si sollevavano e si stringevano a lui.</p><p> </p><p>André si fermò allora, il viso affondato nei capelli scostati.</p><p>“Questo sarebbe accaduto allora...” – sussurrò all’orecchio, soffiando dentro, mentre il cuore batteva veloce.</p><p>Si erano amati allora, davvero. Avevano già attraversato quel territorio inesplorato ma non si erano mai raccontati del tempo vissuto quando ancora non era accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>Non comprendeva perché…</p><p>Oscar s’immaginò d’essere stata derubata, suo malgrado, di sé stessa, immaginata e vissuta da André, senza il proprio consenso. Un tempo che lei non aveva vissuto, lui si invece.</p><p>Chissà forse addirittura spogliata ed amata senza che la sua volontà partecipasse.</p><p>Assurdo appariva lo scenario...</p><p>Talmente assurdo.</p><p> </p><p>Si stupì allora della strana ed intensa smania che prese a vorticare nella testa e nelle viscere, di sapere davvero tutto, tutto ciò che gli era passato per la testa, che lui l’amava da sempre e lei no, se n’era resa conto troppo tardi.</p><p>Non sapendo se avrebbero mai avuto un futuro da vivere, le pareva che conoscere del passato l’avrebbe resa meno colpevole agli occhi di sé e di lui, colmando le mancanze, la cecità, la paura d’amare.</p><p>Non possedeva ricordi di quel tempo. Voleva appropriarsi dei suoi.</p><p> </p><p>I pensieri si spensero scivolando nel sonno pesante, mentre fuori aveva ripreso a piovere e l’acqua si riappropriava del silenzio inondando gli anfratti, i pertugi, scrosciando compatta sulla campagna deserta e buia.</p><p>I pensieri s’oscurarono, che suscitavano rabbia quei frammenti d’anima che si erano nutriti di lei e dei suoi sensi e delle sue braccia e delle sue gambe.</p><p> </p><p>Si svegliò che l’alba era già piena, la luce filtrava limpida, tagliando l’aria in mille aghi brillanti, dentro la catapecchia che li aveva accolti.</p><p>Si ritrovò solo, coperto fino al naso, la giacca tirata su.</p><p>Solo, cercò di riprendere lucidità e comprendere dove fosse finita lei. Gli occhi faticavano ad intravedere sagome conosciute, i rumori invece riportavano affondi calibrati e pieni.</p><p>Il peso d’un corpo che misurava il passo e poi procedeva in avanti ed arretrava ed affondava di nuovo. Nessuna voce, solo il respiro un poco pesante.</p><p>I sussurri familiari della campagna che si risvegliava, di contro al suono fuori luogo, senza una plausibile ragion d’essere.</p><p>“Che diavolo...” – si chiese balzando in piedi, la giacca indossata in fretta, gli stivali lì accanto, un poco più puliti della sera prima, infilati che quasi inciampò e cadde a terra.</p><p>Nel dubbio si fece silenzioso e provò ad aprire piano l’uscio cigolante del capanno.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro affondo...</p><p>La spada affondava trascinandosi dietro il peso forzato del corpo, proteso ad infliggere maggior forza alla lama.</p><p>Ordinario esercizio per riscaldare i muscoli e saggiare le forze.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase assorto a studiare il dettaglio delle movenze.</p><p>Lei non poteva restare senza far niente, senza riempire uno scampolo di tempo per...</p><p> </p><p>Riconobbe la tensione che l’innervava, s’accorse che non erano semplici esercitazioni.</p><p>Lo sguardo puntava contro un ipotetico fantasma, avversario sconosciuto che s’era messo in mezzo evidentemente e lei, non avendo altro sistema per affrontarlo, aveva deciso di sfidare anche così.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a seguirla ancora, intuendo che gli affondi si facevano meno veloci, meno potenti...</p><p>Un altro affondo, un montante, il corpo riprese fiato, miseri fili d’erba straziati e recisi con rabbia.</p><p>Rabbia, già, da dove veniva poi tutta la rabbia che le si leggeva in faccia?</p><p>La vide arrestarsi di colpo ed osservare la lama della spada riflettere la luce del giorno.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar...”.</p><p>Un sussulto, la concentrazione intensa non le aveva permesso di vederlo subito.</p><p>Lo fissò, la mente prese a correre.</p><p>Era così forse che accadeva.</p><p>Sì, poteva essere che lei fosse talmente concentrata sulla sua vita, da non sapere nemmeno che lui era lì accanto e magari la osservava e...</p><p> </p><p>Misurò il tono.</p><p>La rabbia saliva ma si doveva ammaestrarla...</p><p>La rabbia di non averlo mai davvero visto ed ascoltato e compreso.</p><p>Dio, l’amava così tanto.</p><p> </p><p>“André, scusa...ti ho svegliato?”.</p><p>“Non...preoccuparti...perché ti stai allenando a quest’ora?”.</p><p>Poteva essere un allenamento in effetti, visto da fuori.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar tirò un breve respiro. Apprendeva giorno dopo giorno di sé stessa.</p><p>Non era solo la coscienza a mutare pelle e i sensi e...</p><p>“Era da tempo che non provavo ad usare la spada…” – il commento uscì neutro – “Devo sapere fino a che punto posso spingermi...e non è il caso di scoprirlo in un combattimento...”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bugiarda...</em>
</p><p>Lo pensò davvero André e quasi gli venne da ridere.</p><p>Ma convenne che la spiegazione era plausibile e lui poteva permettersi d’assecondare il ragionamento.</p><p>D’altra parte Oscar apprendeva giorno dopo giorno di sé stessa, libera dal rango, dalle convenzioni, e poteva essere che nemmeno lei sapesse da dove se ne fosse uscita tutta quella rabbia che le si leggeva in faccia. Lui almeno l’aveva scorta...</p><p>Decise d’avvicinarsi. Scorse sulla mano che stringeva l’elsa stringendola a sua volta e poi abbracciandola.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bugiarda...</em>
</p><p>Lo pensò André e avrebbe voluto dirglielo che stava mentendo ma che andava bene lo stesso e che forse avrebbe solo dovuto rallentare e fermarsi ed ascoltarsi e comprendere.</p><p>Chiuse l’abbraccio costringendola a fissarlo.</p><p>Le parole proseguirono balbettanti…</p><p>“Non ho più la forza e la velocità di prima...devo imparare...a compensare questa debolezza con colpi...” – spiegò lei ma la voce si perse ricoperta dal bacio.</p><p>L’affondo sì...</p><p>“Precisi e netti e definitivi!” – puntualizzò André staccandosi e respirando piano sul viso.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si morse il labbro, sentendosi scoperta.</p><p>Perché imparava che quella sorprendente contaminazione di gesti e di ruoli la sorprendeva e l’affascinava e lei davvero non aveva difese per contrastarla. Ci era già passata...</p><p>Dopo che lui le aveva detto che l’amava, lei aveva disperatamente tentato di accantonare da sé il pensiero e la condanna di non essersene mai resa conto.</p><p>Stretta nella propria solitudine. Era così ch’era andata allora.</p><p>Ma adesso...</p><p> </p><p>Adesso il corpo si muoveva da sé e ricambiava l’affondo e il cuore sobbalzava e i muscoli si tendevano e lei ascoltava il desiderio allargarsi e spingersi contro di lui...</p><p>Ecco forse allora avrebbe solo dovuto accettare tutto. E basta.</p><p>Ma no...</p><p>Lei voleva sapere chi era stata quando era solo lui ad amarla. Voleva conoscere sé stessa attraverso di lui.</p><p>Voleva sapere tutto di sé e di lui.</p><p> </p><p>Surreale e sorprendente e brillante...</p><p>La luce calda del mattino avvolse i viandanti e il viaggio riprese, lo sguardo a spaziare lontano per accertarsi che le strade fossero almeno praticabili o al più che s’avesse la fortuna d’incontrare una carrozza di gente del posto o carretti che trasportavano merci.</p><p>Le stazioni di posta si susseguivano, i soldati spesso scortavano i carri postali per evitare che venissero assaliti.</p><p>Si doveva diventare invisibili...</p><p> </p><p>Surreali sì, allora, divennero quelle ore, a confronto di quelle frenetiche che s’erano vissute a Parigi e poi a Limours, col cuore in gola, i rumori della capitale imparati a memoria che non ve ne fosse uno diverso, oppure, peggio ancora, che non fosse il silenzio a precedere l’ingresso di guardie o soldati o...</p><p>La Francia emanava il suo splendido fascino ammantato dalla miseria più nera.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto si dilatava, s’allontanava, lentamente ma inesorabilmente.</p><p>Tempo e spazio s’interponevano al passato, alla capitale, alla vita trascorsa, divenendo lente d’ingrandimento capace di permettere d’osservare tutto nella sua grandezza e di spaziare e comprendere.</p><p>La corte dei miracoli e la sua masnada di mendicanti e straccioni e reietti...</p><p>I profumi degl’incontri clandestini, del sangue e della polvere da sparo e dell’esplosivo.</p><p>Le fughe, forsennate e terribili, che li avevano divisi e poi riuniti.</p><p>I destini che s’erano incrociati con personaggi importanti, quelli che scrivevano la Storia sulla carta, e quelli più umili che la scrivevano nella vita d’ogni giorno, che non erano nessuno e non sarebbero mai finiti nella Storia, ma erano stati proprio quelli a salvar loro la vita.</p><p> </p><p>Surreali gli strani percorsi dell’anima che presero a scorrere tra loro.</p><p>Che lui era sempre stato discreto nell’evitare d’invadere i silenzi di lei, le sue solitudini, ma adesso c’era che lei voleva sapere se fosse stato per carattere oppure perché lei non gliel’aveva mai consentito di lasciarsi invadere.</p><p>Voleva sapere...</p><p>Ma non sapeva come chiederlo, come indurlo a parlare...</p><p>E lui voleva raccontare ma non sapeva come farlo senza che lei comprendesse che un poco aveva capito che diavolo la tormentasse.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si sforzò di ricordare di che avessero conversato, in passato, e lui prese ad osservarla divertito, che lui lo sapeva già di che diavolo avevano sempre discusso: turni di guardia, addestramenti, esercitazioni, duelli, armi, ribelli e cospiratori da scovare...</p><p> </p><p>“Di solito...stavo ad osservati per un po’...poi...in tutta onestà...” – parlò piano André, quella notte il cielo era sereno, costellato di luci brillanti e fitte, mentre l’aria piena e limpida avvolgeva i muscoli e solleticava il naso. Odorava di giorni lontani, sepolti nei ricordi eppure limpidamente presenti nei muscoli e nelle mani.</p><p>Gli occhi fissi al fuoco che aveva preso ad ardere intensamente...</p><p>Un’altra notte da trascorrere fuori, senza nemmeno il conforto di quattro asce tarlate sulla testa.</p><p>Vicini, imbacuccati fino al naso...</p><p> </p><p>“Poi...” – chiese lei – “Che facevi?”.</p><p>“I ricevimenti alla reggia alla fine erano tutti uguali...ti guardavo...”.</p><p>“E cosa vedevi?”.</p><p>“Cosa vedevo? Una leggiadra fanciulla che portava fiera il nome della propria famiglia! E…” – esclamò André enfatizzando l’elogio.</p><p>“Non dire sciocchezze! Che...”.</p><p>Rise André: “E annoiata!”.</p><p>Lei si stupì...</p><p>“Annoiata?”.</p><p> </p><p>Rise ancora lui voltandosi ad osservarla: “Non dirmi che non era così? Tutti quei discorsi su vini, terre d’amministrare, tasse da esigere, stoffe ricercate per cucirsi vestiti alla moda! Camicia con volant? Colletto alto o cravatta? Stivali o scarpe? Broccato o velluto?”.</p><p>La mano prese a volteggiare in aria, la voce si gonfiò che André stava quasi per mettersi a ridere sul serio.</p><p>“Argomenti di vitale importanza per le sorti della Francia! Non mi dire che t’interessavano quel genere di discorsi?”.</p><p>Domanda retorica...</p><p>
  <em>No...no di certo!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No!” - punta nell’orgoglio – “Ma...”.</p><p>“Oh sì...dicevo…alla fine me ne andavo. Non sopportavo quelle chiacchere, non sopportavo di vederti così annoiata. Tornavo nelle scuderie oppure nelle cucine...e lì mi toccava ascoltare i pettegolezzi della servitù...”.</p><p>Oscar non era certa di voler conoscere l’esito di quell’affondo.</p><p>“Sulla scelta tra tinozza o vasca!” – ridacchiò André – “Lavarsi non era proprio un grand’affare per molti, a corte, come del resto là sotto, dove brulicavano cameriere e lattonieri e stallieri…ma si sa, pur di seguire le mode, si era disposti persino a disquisire su tutto! Acqua e sapone da qualche parte sarebbero pur dovuti finire! Sono certo, per quel che immagino, che il sapone alla fine restasse lì intonso…ma era la tinozza a farla da padrona! A orientare il pettegolezzi!”.</p><p>“La...tinozza?” – balbettò lei ironica.</p><p>“Certo! Proprio quella! E i più ricchi decidevano che il legno era materiale troppo povero per accogliere i riveriti…”.</p><p>“André!”.</p><p>“Fondoschiena!” – rise forte davvero, insolente – “Ecco allora…t’immagini che noia e che pochezza d’intenti dovevano guidare i pensieri e gesti di quella gente? Mi spiace dirlo ma i nobili erano interessati solo a salvare le proprie ricchezze ed il ruolo accanto ai sovrani...a discutere solo di stoffe e cioccolato...non penso tu abbia mai apprezzato...”.</p><p>“No...no di certo!”.</p><p>“Lo sentivo che pensavi ad altro…altro dal taglio d’un vestito o dal colore delle piume d’abbinare!”.</p><p>“Allora tu te ne andavi nelle scuderie o nelle cucine?” – chiese lei di nuovo, che non era da lei fare domande simili, dietro c’era altro...</p><p> </p><p>André se ne rimase zitto, mentre rammentava le ore interminabili trascorse ad attenderla e le moine delle cameriere che gli giravano intorno e allora lui era costretto a girarci alla larga.</p><p>Scoparsi una o due o tre cameriere forse gli avrebbe regalato nomea di saperci fare.</p><p>Il punto non era quello.</p><p> </p><p>E non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto faticare molto, in quello il buon Alain ci aveva sempre visto giusto. Né che si fosse stati alla reggia o nella vecchia Parigi.</p><p>Il punto non era quello.</p><p> </p><p>Non ci teneva a passare per un cicisbeo da stalla o da cucina. Così avrebbe solo finito per sporcare il nome di lei.</p><p>L’integrità di lei, sinceramente faticosa e severa, non poteva essere messa in dubbio dalla condotta di un servo, che si fosse permesso di comportarsi peggio del padrone.</p><p>Anche se loro erano <em>nulla</em> l’uno per l’altra.</p><p>Ma André sapeva che <em>nulla </em>era tutto per lui.</p><p>Però…</p><p>Però, non avrebbe potuto farlo e basta. Non avrebbe potuto…</p><p>Non avrebbe avuto alcun senso per lui.</p><p> </p><p>Però adesso poteva anche accadere che lei finalmente se ne rendesse conto.</p><p>S’azzardò allora, ad affondare...</p><p>“Vorresti sapere che facevo in quei posti?”.</p><p>Oscar sussultò, no, non lo voleva sapere.</p><p>“No…non...m’interessa...”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bugiarda...</em>
</p><p>Lo pensò André, davvero, forse Oscar ancora non conosceva cosa fosse la gelosia, quella che lui aveva sentito nelle vene, come veleno, al pensiero che un uomo, un altro uomo, si fosse preso i pensieri e i sensi.</p><p>Se l’immaginava che lei avesse provato amore verso il conte, ma l’altro no, non sarebbe riuscito ad innamorarsi di lei.</p><p> </p><p>Il discorso virò...</p><p>Era bene non addentrarsi negli sconosciuti meandri d’una coscienza che prendeva coscienza di sé stessa.</p><p> </p><p>“Matrimoni sontuosi, splendidi...” – riprese André osservando le fiamme che brillavano – “Ricevimenti che attestavano la grandezza delle famiglie che univano i patrimoni, oppure i titoli nobiliari oppure...chissà magari semplicemente rinsaldare un’unione che facesse effetto sulle complicate alleanze che governavano gl’interessi a corte...”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Le immagini sfilavano davanti.</p><p>Lei distaccata, immersa nel compito d’accertarsi che qualche disgraziato morto di fame non si fosse azzardato a precipitarsi dentro i confini dorati della reggia, per gridare la rabbia ed il rancore verso lo spreco ed il disprezzo di chi nobile non era.</p><p>Lui ad accogliere la crescente insofferenza di lei - sì l’aveva percepita nello scorrere degli anni – che non avrebbe più potuto ammettere simili divari.</p><p> </p><p>“E poi...poteva anche accadere che gli amanti fossero stati in fondo più felici!”.</p><p>Il salto logico sfuggì solo per un istante mentre la parola <em>amanti</em> assumeva il sapore dolciastro e pieno e sfuggente delle alcove parigine, oppure di quelle che la servitù si ricavava negli anfratti di tempo concessi loro dai padroni.</p><p>
  <em>Amanti...</em>
</p><p>Scivolava l’immagine nella mente.</p><p> </p><p>“In effetti essere nobile non rappresentava poi un gran privilegio se si era costretti a sposarsi con chi non si amava solo per mantenere patrimoni o scalare i gradini della società. Marito e moglie tali semplicemente sulla carta o....per contratto come si usa dire tra...voi. Forse allora la vera ricchezza, era la possibilità di scegliere il proprio destino…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Le parole pesavano.</p><p>“I nobili più fortunati o intelligenti imparavano a convivere, a rispettarsi forse, a mettere al mondo figli solo per evitare che i patrimoni venissero dispersi o le mogli ripudiate. L’ho sempre trovato triste...non c’è amore in tutto questo…”.</p><p>“Vuoi dire che i nobili non sono capaci di amare?”.</p><p>
  <em>Gli amanti sì, invece, è ovvio!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dico che per un nobile è molto difficile scegliere di amare piuttosto che spendere l’esistenza al servizio del proprio rango. Per me è stato diverso...”.</p><p> </p><p>Fu costretta a voltarsi. Che diavolo poteva mai esserci di diverso nella vita di André ch’era stato costretto a tenersi dentro...</p><p>Tutto…</p><p>Che differenza c’era tra lui ed un nobile, alla fine dei conti entrambi costretti a soffocare i sentimenti...</p><p>“Sembra assurdo ma il fatto di non essere nobile mi ha permesso di essere libero...ho conosciuto te e ho imparato ad amare te...diversa da tutte le altre donne che ho incontrato nella mia vita...”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi s’abbassarono. L’amava...</p><p>Dio, l’amava e c’era che lei non si era mai domandata se André...</p><p> </p><p>Le parole s’insinuarono.</p><p>André doveva aver conosciuto altre persone, oltre lei. Era impossibile non fosse stato così. Il pensiero l’aveva torturata a lungo.</p><p> </p><p>Rammentò...</p><p>Helena e poi Diane...</p><p>Forse altre ancora, prima. Forse non le aveva amate, forse no, il punto non era questo.</p><p>Uno come André non avrebbe mai…</p><p>André aveva ammesso che non era stato così che non c’era stato nessun altro.</p><p>Il punto non era questo…</p><p>Lei non si era mai domandata se André...</p><p>Lo sapeva che gli uomini, sì insomma, hanno desideri...</p><p>La mente prese a vagare. Nemmeno l’ascoltava più André.</p><p> </p><p>“Tu eri diversa dalle altre...donne...”.</p><p>Si riebbe, lo sguardo dovette sgusciare via lontano. André l’aveva sempre considerata una donna, sempre, a dispetto del nome, dell’uniforme, del rango, dei modi rudi, dell’educazione.</p><p>Lui aveva visto ed amato l’essenza femminile che lei stessa non aveva mai davvero colto dentro di sé, forse nemmeno quando s’era resa conto di provare dei sentimenti verso Fersen.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi sono domandato spesso cosa sarebbe accaduto se tu fossi stata educata come tutte le donne della tua estrazione sociale…” – il tono se ne uscì un poco beffardo, quasi a dire che forse così educata saresti stata addirittura meno donna di quanto tu non lo fossi ficcata dentro quella dannata uniforme!</p><p>“E trovarti un marito poi!”.</p><p>La chiosa finale affondò e lui la guardò divertito.</p><p>Qualche soddisfazione se la voleva togliere.</p><p> </p><p>“Io sono così perché mio padre ha voluto educarmi così!” – rispose lei piccata, come a dire se fossi stata educata come una donna mi sarei comportata come tale.</p><p>“Io non credo!” – annuì André serio.</p><p>“Che vorresti dire? Che io...”.</p><p>“Tu sei tu Oscar...se anche ti fossi chiamata Colette o Ninette o Henrietta o chissà che diavolo di nome avrebbero potuto affibbiarti...tu saresti sempre stata tu...”.</p><p> </p><p>Diavolo, non ci aveva mai pensato.</p><p>“Chi avresti mai accettato al tuo fianco? Chi sarebbe riuscito a domare il tuo carattere? Non credo tu sia diventata ciò che sei solo per l’educazione che hai ricevuto. Sei diversa…nel modo di amare. Sai amare ecco. Con tutta te stessa…e non ti saresti mai piegata ad un matrimonio senza amore. Non credo l’avresti mai fatto. Mi sono chiesto tante volte perché mi fossi innamorato di te…proprio di te. Perché ti ho conosciuto fin da piccola? Avevo conosciuto anche le tue sorelle, poco più grandi di te e altre giovani che abitavano nei dintorni...”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Di nuovo...</em>
</p><p>Oscar sentì incedere dalle viscere uno strano calore misto a rabbia, di nuovo.</p><p>Lui proseguì ma lei, lei era di nuovo immersa nella visione di lui, giovane attendente della famiglia Jarjayes.</p><p>Capelli neri, raccolti…</p><p>Alto, fisico asciutto, teso, gesti morbidi ed attenti, sguardo aperto, sereno ma fermo...</p><p>Prendeva forma e consistenza il dubbio...</p><p>Forse André non aveva amato altre donne, non nel modo in cui aveva amato lei.</p><p>Ma non è che questa chiosa facesse meno male.</p><p> </p><p>“Non ho mai sentito nulla per nessuna di loro...nulla che non fosse nemmeno lontanamente simile a ciò che provavo per te...”.</p><p>Va bene, forse allora non ne aveva amata nessuna. Ma lui era un uomo, ecco e...</p><p> </p><p>André proseguì, un poco infervorato. No, proprio non s’era accorto dell’abisso in cui scivolava lei che ascoltava di sé e in realtà aveva preso ad aver sete di lui, di chi lui fosse stato.</p><p>“Nemmeno io avrei mai immaginato che ciò che ci legava sarebbe andato oltre l’amicizia. Non so dirti esattamente quando...non un giorno preciso, non una stagione, non un anno...ma è accaduto. Tu...non sei entrata dentro di me…eri già lì, come se ci fossi sempre stata. Non ho vissuto il tempo d’innamorarmi di te...perché in realtà era già accaduto...un tempo indefinito...”.</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di comprenderlo Oscar, ciò che André voleva chiarire, lei che aveva sempre osservato il mondo secondo tempi e spazi definiti, emozioni controllate e stabili, odio e amore, al più sobria indifferenza.</p><p>Tutto aveva una fine ed un inizio.</p><p>Faticava a comprendere che dell’amore non si potesse individuare né l’una né l’altro.</p><p>L’amore non ha tempo o meglio viaggia nel tempo attraverso un tempo tutto proprio, difficilmente gestibile secondo le forme mentali della logica e del ragionamento.</p><p>L’amore può attraversarlo il tempo o può finire in un istante.</p><p>L’amore lo sfida il tempo…</p><p> </p><p>“Non nego che avrei voluto toglierti dalla faccia quella tua aria arrogante...anche se poi alla fine lo sapevo che non lo eri. Forse avevi solo paura di mostrarti com’eri davvero...”.</p><p>André si voltò, lei non riusciva a guardarlo e così la mano scivolò sul viso per richiamare lo sguardo e domandare se avesse compreso e se le stesse bene ciò che lui, solo lui, aveva davvero intravisto dentro di lei.</p><p>Non ci si poteva fare molto ormai, che il tempo era trascorso, e il tempo non si aggiusta come un giocattolo rotto ma il rispetto passava anche attraverso il passato perché da lì si comprendeva ciò che si era diventati.</p><p> </p><p>“E poi...” – s’avvicinò André chiudendo il viso tra le mani – “Avvicinarmi dolcemente…”.</p><p>Le dita s’aprirono a chiudersi sul collo, scivolando sulla pelle, insinuandosi un poco più giù quasi a lambire le spalle. Il viso sul viso, lo sguardo chiuso, i gesti per avere adesso ciò che non si era potuto avere allora.</p><p> </p><p>“Accarezzarti fino a farti impazzire...”.</p><p>Il respiro scaldò la guancia, le labbra stavano lì, gli occhi chiusi, l’attesa lambiva i sensi...</p><p>“Sciogliere il ghiaccio che ricopriva l’anima...”.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani scesero giù ai fianchi, i muscoli sussultarono…</p><p>Un brivido…</p><p>Fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi e ascoltare l’incedere lento e lieve.</p><p>“Prenderti ed entrare in te...”.</p><p> </p><p>Dio, era già accaduto. Eppure era così diverso ascoltare che anche allora sarebbe potuto accadere.</p><p>Anche allora, che lei non aveva idea di cosa fosse amarsi...</p><p>“Senza chiederti nulla...”.</p><p> </p><p>Le labbra s’accostarono e presero a lambire il collo...</p><p>“Averti e cancellare dal tuo viso quello sguardo arrogante, che sfuggiva al mio solo per dimostrarmi che tu eri forte e non avresti mai avuto necessità di piegarti ai sentimenti, all’amore...”.</p><p> </p><p>Avrebbe dovuto saltar su e sfidarlo e...</p><p>Avrebbe voluto, ma no, si ritrovava piano piano senza difese, ammantata dall’incedere delle dita che risvegliavano fremiti dal sapore freddo e caldo e pieno e morbido. Pungevano e ondeggiavano dentro...</p><p> </p><p>Un ciocco teso schioccò dal fuoco liberando scintille ch’esplosero illuminando i corpi.</p><p>Sotto le stelle. Faceva freddo. Si doveva stare all’erta...</p><p>Mai abbassare la guardia.</p><p>Si doveva diventare invisibili.</p><p> </p><p>“Avrei voluto liberarti da te stessa, prima che dalla tua uniforme o dalla tua vita...”.</p><p>Il tono si fece più formale. André rimase lì con la bocca vicino all’orecchio, fermo, mentre le dita stringevano di più i fianchi immergendosi nella consistenza tesa e compatta. Almeno in quella.</p><p>“Io invece non ho mai potuto, né voluto, liberarmi o ribellarmi a questo destino, ch’era una tortura e che adesso posso stringere tra le mie braccia…”.</p><p> </p><p>In silenzio, il fuoco consumava la materia, le parole consumavano il tempo che avevano trascorso lontani, amandosi senza saperlo.</p><p>Lei ascoltava e rivedeva sé stessa, solo da un altro punto di vista, da un’altra angolazione, gli occhi di André, i suoi sensi.</p><p>Era André…</p><p>Era lui che parlava e raccontava a lei “di lei”. Ed era come se lui fosse stato nella mente di lei, nel suo passato, tutto, chiuso a chiave.</p><p>La chiave erano le sue dita, il suo respiro, il suo abbraccio, mentre il fuoco continuava a consumarsi e a gemere sospinto in alto dall’aria fredda e pungente.</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo riposare, tutti e due. Tra una settimana saremo in Alvernia...dobbiamo riposare...” – sussurrò piano.</p><p>“Si...” – senza difese, che lo sapeva che intendeva dire lui, mentre lei s’appropriava dei gesti e dei ricordi e non poté fare a meno d’immaginarsi che lui poteva aver accettato altre donne tra le sue braccia, anche se non le aveva amate, mai, mai come lei…</p><p>Persino lei stessa aveva tentato una volta di concedersi a lui...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Il tizio al tavolo poco più in là cacciò un grido di soddisfazione scartando la carta inutile mentre un sorriso di compiacimento si stampava sulla faccia che aveva vinto, il banco era suo, mentre gli altri compari imprecavano e la tensione saliva.</p><p>Gocce pesanti e fitte avevano preso a scendere sulla cittadina e sulla campagna intorno, impregnando l’aria e l’erba e i campi aridi e secchi del profumo intenso e pungente della pioggia di fine estate.</p><p> </p><p>Fosse stata o no una buona idea adesso erano lì, al caldo, il tavolo accanto al camino, solo un poco spostato per evitare d’essere adocchiati subito da chi fosse entrato.</p><p>Le disposizioni sul ricovero dei cavalli erano già state date, come pure quelle per la camera che si erano permessi quella notte. Fuori pioveva e faceva freddo.</p><p>Si rischiava d’essere presi di mira, ma d’altra parte non si poteva restare a dormire un’altra notte sotto le stelle, anche perché quella notte stelle non ce n’erano.</p><p>Nessuno dei due sarebbe arrivato vivo a destinazione a Marsiglia, figuriamoci in Italia.</p><p> </p><p>I sensi all’erta, l’oste rubicondo e ben piazzato, s’era accorto che i due erano stranieri.</p><p>Declinati i nomi senza problemi, quello aveva chiesto subito da dove venissero, che i vestiti inzaccherati e l’aspetto parecchio trasandato inducevano a pensare ad un viaggio lungo e complesso e...</p><p>C’era da scommettere che quelli non fossero in giro per divertimento, l’aspetto sciupato testimoniava il soggiorno in luoghi di fortuna.</p><p> </p><p>Gente di campagna, pettegola ed impicciona.</p><p>“E sentiamo...sentiamo...sapete niente di Parigi?”.</p><p>L’odore dello stufato inondava la saletta. Pochi tavoli apparecchiati, i clienti intenti a scaldarsi le ossa con minestre fumanti e polenta...</p><p>“No...” – rispose André deciso. Non era il caso di alimentare le false speranze di sapere che fosse accaduto nella capitale, anche se i fatti del quattordici luglio e poi del ventisei agosto e via dicendo si erano senz’altro già diffusi per il paese, non sempre alla stessa velocità e non sempre raggiungendo tutti i paesi ed il villaggi alla stessa maniera.</p><p>Forse nelle città le informazioni erano più precise ma lì...</p><p> </p><p>“Veniamo dalla Normandia...certamente come tutti abbiamo saputo quello che è accaduto...più o meno...”.</p><p>Era il caso di scoprire le carte però, almeno si sarebbe saputo se si era dalla parte giusta.</p><p>O da quella sbagliata.</p><p>“Sì...dev’essere stato incredibile!” – gorgheggiò l’oste lisciando il grembiule lercio – “Pare che quelli di Parigi siano riusciti ad entrare alla Bastiglia! A suon di cannonate! Ma voi...”.</p><p> </p><p>André deglutì. Con cautela tutti s’erano scoperti.</p><p>L’oste era entusiasta delle gesta dei parigini.</p><p> </p><p>“Voi sapete dov’è la Bastiglia?” – insistette l’altro.</p><p>André negò: “A Parigi!” – rispose neutro.</p><p>Più o meno s’era tutti dalla stessa parte.</p><p>“A Parigi!” – si gonfiò l’altro – “Lì si che ci vorrei andare! Lì quei nobili fannulloni li appendono ai lampioni!”.</p><p>L’esclamazione rese l’idea. No, non si era proprio dalla stessa parte.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar se n’era rimasta silenziosa, masticando lentamente, i sapori un poco aspri di pietanze selvagge, lavorate senza particolare cura, cucinate schiettamente.</p><p>Doveva adattarsi. Doveva diventare invisibile. Era difficile...</p><p>Che in ogni caso era talmente stanca...</p><p>Non sarebbe riuscita a reagire nemmeno...</p><p> </p><p>“E voi...” – riprese l’omone facendo cenno alla giovane che serviva ai tavoli d’avvicinarsi.</p><p>Nella mescolanza variegata e chiassosa c’era che si era stati Soldati della Guardia e così c’era che si era abituati a guardarsi le spalle e ad individuare un possibile avversario.</p><p>Oscar non aveva potuto non notare <em>quella. </em>Adesso sì, adesso i suoi occhi vedevano e comprendevano…</p><p>Che da quando erano entrati <em>quella </em>non aveva fatto altro che girare intorno al tavolo, intenta a servirli e a ritornare per accertarsi che tutto fosse di gradimento e poi se volevano altro vino e altro ancora...</p><p> </p><p>Le bettole di Parigi, diavolo, le aveva conosciute anche lei e adesso quel dannato oste se l’era tirata vicino <em>quella</em> quasi volesse...</p><p>Ad occhi bassi se n’era accorta anche lei.</p><p>Occhiate maliziose ogni volta che s’avvicinava ad André, quella aveva preso a fissarlo, neppure tanto discretamente, forse per ottenere non solo il consenso alla bontà delle pietanze.</p><p>E lui l’accontentava dannazione, sì forse c’era abituato, sì forse non ne poteva fare a meno, che ad esser troppo sgarbati si rischiava di passare per nobili con la puzza sotto il naso.</p><p>No...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar fu costretta a sollevare lo sguardo.</p><p>“Ve l’ho detto. Siamo in viaggio...” – replicò André.</p><p>L’oste fece spallucce, tentando d’agganciare il discorso ai nomi.</p><p>“Avete lo stesso cognome...siete parenti?”.</p><p><em>Quella </em>fissava André e Oscar prese a fissare lei.</p><p>“Siamo fratelli...” – riprese lui.</p><p> </p><p>“Boh...sembrate così diversi!” – l’oste si stava allargando.</p><p>“Si...le nostre famiglie hanno...diciamo...origini differenti...”.</p><p>“Oh...allora immagino siate figli di domestiche...serve...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro della compagna silenziosa prese a sollevarsi.</p><p>André se ne accorse, Oscar non avrebbe sopportato altre illazioni.</p><p>Essere nobile per lei comportava altro significato e quel tizio stava tirando un po’___0 troppo la corda.</p><p>Le mani stavano per scivolare giù. La spada era stata lasciata in camera, il pugnale no.</p><p> </p><p>André afferrò la destra stringendola.</p><p>Un gesto inusuale per due uomini, anche se erano fratelli.</p><p> </p><p>“Abbiamo entrambi un passato diversamente doloroso...ma siamo uniti...questo è ciò che ci basta...”.</p><p>Diplomaticamente fermo, s’insinuò l’affondo di André.</p><p> </p><p>L’oste alzò le spalle, non gl’interessavano le storie lacrimose e così augurò di proseguire per il meglio la cena.</p><p><em>L’altra</em> riprese le sue mansioni.</p><p>Oscar si rese conto che non levava gli occhi da André.</p><p>Un respiro più fondo di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>“Gilbert...” – sussurrò Oscar, tentando di mandar giù la rabbia. Non tutta però. Che Gilbert gli ronzava nella testa.</p><p>Gilbert era suo...</p><p> </p><p>“Non ti sei accorto di nulla? Mi sa che hai trovato un’ammiratrice!” – punzecchiò a voce bassa in tono ironico, iniziando a percepire più chiaramente i movimenti della giovane.</p><p>Un tempo probabilmente quegli stessi gesti sarebbero rimasti senza effetto, sprofondati nel vuoto dell’indifferenza.</p><p>Un tempo, appunto, che la scena avrebbe anche potuto assumere un connotato comico.</p><p>Non adesso, non più.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò alle prese con sé stessa e lui, assieme, che tutti quei dannati discorsi spesi da lui, che aveva conosciuto altre donne e nonostante questo amava lei, da sempre, stavano lì, sullo stomaco, come una pietanza indigesta che non si sa quando avrà l’ardire di scomparire.</p><p>Sensazione sgradevole, illogica...</p><p>Lei incapace di dominarla.</p><p> </p><p>André non aveva mentito eppure...</p><p>Ironia della sorte, non ci fu verso di ricacciarlo giù quel pensiero veloce e fulmineo che attraversò la mente e scese giù nelle viscere, anch’esso, e poi risalì, e la costrinse a serrare le mani, perché anche lei allora s’era messa ad osservarlo, quasi volesse farlo attraverso gli occhi di quell’altra.</p><p>E si domandò dove mai fosse vissuta in tutti quegli anni in cui l’aveva avuto accanto a sé, senza accorgersi...</p><p> </p><p>Prese a fissarlo.</p><p>I tratti del viso, il profilo, lo sguardo e…</p><p>Pensiero che diveniva desiderio.</p><p>Pensiero sciolto nel viso di lui…</p><p>Sì…</p><p> </p><p>Era bello André. Davvero...</p><p>Considerazione sorprendente se ammetteva che lei lo aveva avuto accanto da tutta una vita e l’assunto s’era affacciato raramente.</p><p>André era bello. Dannatamente.</p><p>Non c’erano altre declinazioni...</p><p>Le spalle ampie, le braccia forti, che l’avevano afferrata tante volte per toglierla dai guai e solo una volta per gridare la rabbia d’un amore senza speranza...</p><p>I capelli neri, allungati nuovamente sulle spalle, a coprirle appena, il volto abbronzato, la bocca...</p><p>La bocca sì, scolpita, morbida, non eccessivamente piena, il naso dritto, liscio, gli occhi...</p><p> </p><p>Era bello André…</p><p>Il suo André.</p><p>Era suo...</p><p> </p><p>Non era soltanto quello...</p><p>Lui sapeva sempre dove fosse lei, anche se non sapeva dove fosse.</p><p> </p><p>Rammentò...</p><p>Lei alla finestra dell’ufficio ad osservare il cortile, i soldati poco sotto che si concedevano di scaldarsi le ossa al sole del tramonto.</p><p>Lui era lì, in mezzo a loro, alzava lo sguardo verso la finestra, impercettibile lo sguardo s’apriva che lui lo sapeva che lei era là dietro, o forse l’immaginava che lei fosse lì.</p><p> </p><p>Un cenno, un gesto sconosciuto a tutti, che solo lei comprendeva, intuiva, e allora André diventava ancora più bello, d’una bellezza sopraffina, oscura, piena, solo per lei.</p><p>Non aveva mai mancato di farlo, neppure una volta.</p><p>Nemmeno quando lei pensava di non essere vista da lui.</p><p>Era come se lui sapesse sempre dove lei si trovava.</p><p> </p><p>Era bello allora...</p><p>E anche se non lo fosse stato davvero, ma no...</p><p>Era...</p><p> </p><p>Rimase a fissarlo dopo quell’affondo a cui lui non rispose.</p><p>André si accorse che lei non distoglieva lo sguardo.</p><p>Già...</p><p>E lei se lo ritrovò addosso lo sguardo di lui e fu costretta ad abbassare il proprio.</p><p>Che se c’era arrivata lei a vederlo così, chissà quante altre l’avevano compreso, ben prima di lei.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa c’è?” – chiese lui avvicinandosi.</p><p>Si riebbe, le guance avvamparono un poco...</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione...</em>
</p><p>Imprecazione fuori luogo…</p><p> </p><p>“No…no…niente…” – balbettò di nuovo, lì ad immaginarselo.</p><p>Non solo viso, labbra, sguardo...</p><p>Cuore impigliato, avvinghiato...</p><p>L’ascoltava. Lui su di sé, labbra sulla pelle, sulle labbra, mentre entravano e percorrevano pelle e labbra, là, nel luogo sconosciuto di sé.</p><p> </p><p>Forse era la reazione all’aria fredda che aveva sferzato il viso.</p><p>André le poggiò una mano sulla fronte.</p><p>“Stai male? Non avrai di nuovo la febbre?” – chiese indugiando, il tepore del palmo s’impresse e s’ampliò...</p><p>“No…sto bene...” – s’affrettò a sottrarsi lei, allontanando la mano, che non era solo perché si doveva stare in guardia e non si poteva perdere lucidità...</p><p> </p><p>Era...</p><p>Era che lui era suo e lei voleva averlo...</p><p>Ed il contatto s’amplificava come onda che s’allarga e finisce per toccare ogni parte nascosta e oscura.</p><p>“Charles!” – precisò lui per richiamarla – “Dimmi cosa ti sta succedendo? Ti vedo...strano...”.</p><p>“Non preoccuparti…<em>Gilbert</em>...sto bene. E’ solo...sono solo stanco…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si doveva restare all’erta...</p><p>Lo spiffero d’aria fredda corse tra i tavoli. Tutt’e due accennarono a fissare l’entrata.</p><p>Tronfi ed assolutamente indiscreti fecero ingresso tre gendarmi, imbacuccati fino al naso, grondanti, le facce bianche, i capelli appiccicati alla faccia.</p><p>Presero a sfregarsi le mani, guardandosi attorno. I mantelli presi in consegna dall’oste e l’uniforme che si rivelò, quella di guardie del posto, più o meno come un tempo lo erano stati loro. Solo che lì non si era a Parigi.</p><p> </p><p>“Vado a controllare i cavalli...” – sibilò André senza muoversi se non lo stretto indispensabile – “Tu vai nella stanza...arrivo appena...posso...”.</p><p>Non conoscevano l’edificio. C’era il dubbio che si dovesse ripassare da lì per raggiungere le poche camere. Non c’era tempo per ragionarci sopra.</p><p> </p><p>I movimenti furono discreti e puliti. Silenziosamente lei prese la strada che portava al fondo del corridoio.</p><p>Solo pochi istanti e l’istinto le impose di voltarsi per controllare meglio l’andirivieni della sala.</p><p>Ammise incredibilmente che dei soldati, in fin dei conti le importava poco.</p><p>Dovette ammetterlo con sé stessa, lo sguardo prese a cercare <em>quella</em>, che quella si era avvicinata di nuovo, mentre André attendeva l’oste per concordare il compenso per la cena e la camera e…</p><p>E chissà cos’altro.</p><p> </p><p>La coscienza sarebbe voluta tornare indietro, la ragione imponeva di no.</p><p>La stretta alla gola impediva alle parole di uscire, che si sarebbe messa a parlare da sola, a voce alta...</p><p>
  <em>Che voleva quella? </em>
</p><p>Domanda idiota, che Gilbert era dannatamente bello ed era suo e lei...</p><p>Lei era nientemeno che Charles Montand e come diavolo avrebbe fatto a spiegarlo a <em>quella</em> che lui era suo, era il suo uomo...</p><p>S’impose d’immaginare che non sarebbe potuta tornare indietro perché nemmeno sarebbe stato necessario e non era da lei...</p><p> </p><p>“E dite vi serve altro? Compagnia?” – sussurrò l’oste tentennando con capo ed indicando la sala.</p><p>“No...non è il caso...” – tentò di obiettare André.</p><p>“E vostro...”.</p><p>“Mio...fratello? No...lui…lui…insomma…”.</p><p>Dovette sforzarsi di lanciare all’altro un’occhiataccia il più equivoca possibile, che però rendesse l’idea lasciando ovviamente un discreto margine di dubbio.</p><p>Però ci riuscì alla fine André a tappare la bocca all’oste che sgranò lo sguardo, mentre stava per perdere la presa del bicchiere che stava asciugando.</p><p>“Lui...” – balbetto l’oste preso alla sprovvista.</p><p>“Bonsoir monsieur!” – salutò André calcandosi il cappellaccio sulla testa.</p><p> </p><p>La mano si fermò alla maniglia della porta.</p><p>L’aveva visto André accennare un saluto ed uscire e <em>l’altra</em> tornare alle sue dannate incombenze.</p><p>Tornò indietro, pochi passi, s’affacciò sulla scala e...</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Quella</em> era intenta a servire ai tavoli.</p><p>Inaudito...</p><p><em>Quella</em> nemmeno gli aveva parlato.</p><p><em>Quella</em> faceva il suo mestiere, ma le occhiate no, quelle non erano parte del suo mestiere.</p><p>Forse di altro...</p><p>Un tonfo e la porta della camera si chiuse.</p><p> </p><p>Uno schiocco leggero e la porta della stalla si chiuse.</p><p> </p><p>Gli stivali gettati via, la giacca buttata sul letto, la camicia a terra...</p><p>“Ti aspetto...”.</p><p> </p><p>La destra accarezzò il manto del cavallo, che godeva dell’insolita ed energica spazzolata, libero dalla sella e dalla fatica del viaggio.</p><p>Era stato sostituito un ferro sbilenco dopo il tentativo di superare un sentiero impervio e sassoso.</p><p> </p><p>L’acqua tiepida scivolò giù lavando la pelle arsa dal freddo e dalla polvere, il sentore del sapone si spanse, la mente colma di lui, mentre lo sguardo era fisso alle lingue di fuoco, nel camino, che ondeggiavano brillanti.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro animale era più nervoso, forse meno abituato a percorsi così estenuanti, e per via della mancanza prolungata d’una stalla, quand’anche fosse stata una catapecchia cadente, e dell’odore caldo del fieno.</p><p>Un po’___0 come accadeva a loro…</p><p>L’assenza di riferimenti quotidiani iniziava a pesare. Il tempo distorceva i ricordi e gli pareva d’esser vissuto così da sempre, di non aver davvero mai avuto una casa, un lavoro, una vita.</p><p>I punti di riferimento adesso erano loro stessi.</p><p>André s’appoggiò con la fronte al collo dell’animale, sussurrando piano che poteva anche tranquillizzarsi, la voce lieve, e le dita affondate nel manto folto.</p><p> </p><p>Umida pelle s’avvicinò all’arzigogolata sequenza di strade e vie...</p><p>Gli occhi corsero alle alture vulcaniche dell’Alvernia e poi finirono lì a Marsiglia ed alla barriera rappresentata dal mare. Non potevano perdere troppi giorni, perché affrontare la traversata oltre il mese di settembre avrebbe comportato maggior rischio di affondare, sbattuti dalle prime tempeste autunnali, e così finire in pasto agli squali.</p><p> </p><p>I muscoli stanchi vennero ben presto beffati da quella specie di bagno tiepido e profumato.</p><p>Tentò di resistere mentre il dito continuava a scartare un percorso per individuarne un altro, la mappa avrebbe anche potuto tradirli e deviarli verso una strada troppo lunga.</p><p>Le stazioni di posta si susseguivano. Si poteva tenere il passo con quelle ma là dentro...</p><p> </p><p>Balzani pensieri s’annidarono lì, assieme alle sensazioni da cui s’era fatta maldestramente assalire - lo comprendeva anche lei - eppure era tornata lì, a chiedersi che diavolo volesse quella donna da André e lei, dannazione, non poteva affrontarla.</p><p>Che lei era un uomo, era Charles, era suo fratello...</p><p>Sempre più prigioniera di un destino che non le apparteneva.</p><p> </p><p>Lo mormorò tra sé e sé mentre sentiva freddo e gola si chiuse e lei si rannicchiò di più sotto la coltre calda. Non c’era proprio abituata alla vita dei fuggiaschi...</p><p>Il sonno s’impose...</p><p>Le parole risalirono...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Non ha saputo dirti esattamente quando...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non un giorno preciso, non una stagione, non un anno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma è accaduto...la tua essenza...non sei entrata dentro di lui…eri già lì, come se ci fossi sempre stata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ha vissuto il tempo d’innamorarsi di te...perché in realtà era già accaduto...un tempo indefinito...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>E tu…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da quando…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora da quando hai compreso di amarlo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non lo ricordi, per te non è accaduto esattamente così, eppure...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Per quanto tu ti sia detta che non l’amavi, la sua presenza intensa e costante ha confuso i sensi, ha ingarbugliato i tempi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Due persone s’incontrano e le vite dei singoli confluiscono in un’esistenza nuova e diversa da quella precedente di entrambi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A te non è accaduto così, lui ha sempre fatto parte della tua vita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C’è sempre stato e ora ciò che senti per lui è come se l’avessi sentito da sempre, da tempo immemorabile. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Non sei mai stata gelosa di lui e adesso lo sei, come se lo fossi stata sempre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché dovresti immaginartelo tra le braccia di altre donne se lui ti ha detto che ha amato sempre e solo te?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché non credergli?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tutto sovrastava ragione e logica.</p><p>Affidarsi all’amore non è come affidarsi alla logica ed alla ragione. Non è affatto facile.</p><p> </p><p>La pioggia continuava a scendere silenziosa sulla campagna, sui tetti, sugli alberi scheletrici, sulle colline arse, sugli stradelli divenuti nuovamente fiumiciattoli.</p><p>André ragionava sul da farsi. Non conosceva l’edificio e non aveva idea se i gendarmi fossero ancora là a sollazzarsi al caldo, magari ad approfittare della pioggia per ritagliarsi un gradevole incontro.</p><p>I paesi di campagna sapevano essere oltremodo bigotti ma la fame era peggiore e allora per ricavare qualche soldo s’offriva altro, oltre al pane, al vino...</p><p> </p><p>Gli animali soddisfatti si voltarono ad incrociare l’immagine di colui che stava lì a scaricare ansia ed incertezza, attraverso spazzolate energiche e fonde.</p><p> </p><p>La pioggia scendeva...</p><p>Percepì il crescente nervosismo degli animali che avevano preso a battere la zampa a terra.</p><p>Si voltò.</p><p>“Chi c’è?” – chiese André, che alla fine s’accorse che c’era qualcuno. Doveva essere entrato qualcuno.</p><p> </p><p>Passi silenziosi affondarono nella paglia sparsa.</p><p>La luce fioca della lampada ad olio non gli consentì di scorgere subito la figuretta che s’avvicinava, istintivamente si ritrasse, allontanandosi per obbligare l’altro a rivelarsi.</p><p>Il viso ovale, liscio e pulito comparve dall’ombra.</p><p>Lo riconobbe...</p><p>Istintivamente si tranquillizzò e questo diede all’altra il tempo d’avvicinarsi di più ed allargare le braccia e cingerlo alla vita, stringendolo.</p><p> </p><p>“Siete ancora qui?” - la domanda affondò rivelando che <em>quella</em> era entrata da un po’___0 e se n’era rimasta in disparte, ad osservare i gesti dello sconosciuto viandante.</p><p> </p><p>André s’affrettò a scansarla, delicatamente, ormai aveva imparato a conoscere il fine di certi approcci, solo che non si era più a Parigi, lui non era più un Soldato della Guardia.</p><p>Considerazioni ovvie e banali e dirompenti al tempo stesso.</p><p>Adesso poi non era nemmeno più nella posizione di dirsi innamorato di un’altra persona, cosa che in passato gli aveva sempre consentito di scansare incontri del genere. Lì l’amore c’entrava poco.</p><p>Semplicemente si doveva giocare sul filo dell’inganno, evitando di stuzzicare la suscettibilità dell’altra, evitando che quella s’insospettisse e prendesse a farsi domande inopportune.</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di stare al gioco e di prendere tempo. Assurdo…</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Tutto era diverso, quella donna stava complicando enormemente la situazione che doveva essere gestita con estrema cautela.</p><p> </p><p>André fece per andarsene, scusandosi della fretta. L’altra, sguardo piuttosto smaliziato e duro, gli si parò di fronte, sbarrando il passo.</p><p>Le parole non lasciarono molti dubbi sui propositi, anche se l’esordio appariva neutro.</p><p>“Ve ne andate via così? Io avrei terminato di lavorare, alla locanda...potremmo parlare un poco...non capita tutti i giorni di incontrare viandanti che vengono da lontano...la gente del posto ha solo la bocca piena dei raccolti andati male e delle bestie che muoiono di fame...nessuno ci disturberà!”.</p><p>Le mani s’appoggiarono al petto, il tono suadente, lo sguardo piantato addosso, languido...</p><p>Le dita si chiusero infilandosi nel bordo della giacca.</p><p> </p><p>André istintivamente afferrò il polso dell’altra.</p><p>Doveva andarsene ma...</p><p>“Non ho molto da raccontare di ciò che accade lontano da qui. Siamo commercianti di cavalli...e domani mi aspetta una giornata pesante. Con il vostro permesso io andrei a dormire!”.</p><p>Tentò...</p><p> </p><p>“Quanta fretta! – saltò su l’altra in tono piccato – “Mi pare la stessa che avete avuto voi e vostro...fratello...”.</p><p>Le parole colpirono.</p><p>Quella la sapeva lunga.</p><p>“Di lasciare la sala non appena sono entrati i gendarmi!”.</p><p> </p><p>Parole sospese, lo sguardo addosso per osservare la reazione dello sconosciuto, per comprendere se ci avesse visto giusto la povera serva campagnola a cui non erano sfuggiti gli spostamenti dei nuovi arrivati.</p><p>La campagna francese non era poi così diversa da Parigi.</p><p> </p><p>Colpì nel segno.</p><p>André comprese che non si poteva dare alla donna altre scuse per approfondire le ragioni della sosta e poi dell’improvvisa fuga.</p><p>Chi fossero loro, da dove venissero, a lei forse non sarebbe interessato ma dato che quella voleva qualcosa, le questioni sarebbero potute interessare ad altri.</p><p>Quella la chiave l’aveva trovata.</p><p>Doveva tenerla lì, allora, impegnata.</p><p> </p><p>L’esitazione di André indusse l’altra a proseguire. Non comprendeva perché l’altro non si muovesse come erano soliti fare i soliti viandanti, le solite maniere spicce, gl’incontri rapidi e le monete che finivano nelle tasche.</p><p>“Suvvia…non fate così…io non sono qui per darvi fastidio. Anzi…sapete…volevo avvertirvi che quei soldati sono ancora alla locanda e non se ne andranno prima di qualche ora. Stanno aspettando che smetta di piovere o chissà che altro...c’è da immaginarlo. Se ora voi tornate dentro - dato che di gente c’è n’è molta meno - vi noteranno subito...”.</p><p>Alla fine, non c’era da far tanto gli schizzinosi...</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo.</p><p>“Allora vi sono grato mademoiselle...” – sibilò piano André.</p><p>“Non vi piacciono i soldati vero?” – lo sguardo dell’altra brillò.</p><p>“E a chi piacciono?!” – la chiosa uscì amaramente masticata.</p><p>“Che vi è accaduto?” – chiese l’altra allungando le mani e scostando i capelli dalla fronte.</p><p>Il segno tangibile di quello che potevano arrivare a compiere i soldati era ancora lì.</p><p>“Nulla che non possa accadere a chiunque. Altri hanno potere di giudicare e altri no...”.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani presero ad accarezzare la fronte, infilandosi tra i capelli.</p><p>“Lo dicevo io che non potevate essere solo un commerciante di cavalli...”.</p><p>André respirò a fondo, mentre l’altra s’avvicinava, il corpo addosso, il timbro più basso.</p><p>“Perché?”.</p><p>“Avete tutta l’aria d’essere un nobile...e anche vostro fratello...”.</p><p>Deglutì e si fece coraggio, e chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>“No...non lo sono...” – balbettò.</p><p> </p><p>“Beh...siete davvero belli tutti e due...ma vostro fratello se permettete, è davvero affascinante!”.</p><p>“Charles...” – solo il nome uscì dalle labbra e lì a chiedersi come diavolo sarebbe uscito da quella situazione. Doveva evitare il trambusto, la reazione irritata dell’altra al rifiuto che lui avrebbe opposto senza pensarci su nemmeno un istante.</p><p>“Charles...” – ripeté quella – “E’ un bel nome...e poi è davvero bello...vostro fratello...”.</p><p> </p><p>André strinse il corpo dell’altra e se l’immaginò allora...</p><p>“Si...ne convengo con voi, per quanto il mio giudizio sia ovviamente di parte...”.</p><p>“Giurerei che avrà molte ammiratrici!”.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto ridere André mentre ascoltava l’incedere rozzo dell’altra che aveva preso ad abbracciarlo e lui non era riuscito a far altro che indietreggiare fino al muro, scomparendo dal cono di luce della lampada ad olio.</p><p>“A dire il vero...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il tono sospeso strappò un sorrisetto di compiacimento e lo sguardo della donna si fece interrogativo.</p><p>“A dire il vero...mio fratello ha gusti diversi!”.</p><p>“Diversi!?” – sgranò gli occhi l’altra ficcandosi nello sguardo dello straniero.</p><p>André annuì. Se si doveva recitare una parte, tanto valeva fosse la stessa per tutti gli spettatori.</p><p> </p><p>“Volete dire?” – la cameriera rimase lì a bocca aperta.</p><p>André annuì di nuovo.</p><p>“Ma è inaudito! Un giovane così bello che...che...”</p><p>“Eh sì...decisamente inaudito...voi non avete idea...la sua famiglia...una vera disgrazia! Da quando s’è saputo in giro che lui…lui, sì insomma…una vera tragedia!”.</p><p> </p><p>Pareva averci preso gusto e se l’immaginava André, sì s’immaginava sé stesso tra le sue braccia...</p><p>“Che peccato!” concluse l’altra tristemente.</p><p>“Un vero peccato davvero!” – confermò André.</p><p>“Ma davvero...a vostro fratello piacciono...gli uomini?” – affondò l’altra sempre più sbigottita.</p><p>André annuì deciso: “Lo confermo, senz’ombra di dubbio. E anche molto!”.</p><p>L’indice sollevato in alto e portato alle labbra: “Ma non ama che se ne parli. E’ una persona molto discreta...e...”.</p><p>“Ho capito...non è il caso di disturbarlo!” – chiocciò l’altra riprendendo ad accarezzare il suo cavaliere che al cavaliere venne davvero un colpo.</p><p>“No! Davvero!” – si schermì André.</p><p> </p><p>Pioveva fuori...</p><p>Nemmeno s’era accorta d’essersi avvolta nelle coperte calde, leggere, finalmente pulite, il corpo rannicchiato vinto dal sonno, sprofondato nell’andirivieni dei sensi stravolti dalla fatica...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non nego che avrei voluto toglierti dalla faccia quella tua aria arrogante...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E poi alla fine lo sapevo che non lo eri. Forse avevi solo paura di mostrarti com’eri davvero...</em>
</p><p>“Sei tu che sei un arrogante!” – forse se lo disse nel sonno, tirandosi su la coperta fino al naso, mentre il fuoco illuminava la stanza. Avrebbe voluto stare sveglia, ma no, non ci fu verso.</p><p> </p><p>“Mademoiselle...prego...” – indietreggio ancora André impacciato.</p><p>Il tempo scorreva e quella non accennava a lasciar libera la preda.</p><p>“Non ho molto denaro con me...”.</p><p>“Oh...non ha importanza...”.</p><p>Gelo...</p><p>“A voi piacciono le donne...almeno a voi? E io...io non vi piaccio forse? Perché dovreste pagare per non avere nulla? Io non sono così insensibile…”.</p><p> </p><p>S’avvicinò <em>quella,</em> gli buttò le braccia al collo, tornando a baciarlo avidamente, mentre la presa si chiudeva e le mani s’insinuavano alla ricerca di un contatto più fondo ed intenso</p><p>L’intento era chiaro, <em>quella </em>aveva trovato la sua preda, la voleva per sé, per ricavarci quello che ne sarebbe uscito, forse nemmeno solo denaro a quel punto, che nemmeno di quello si poteva far troppo vanto.</p><p>Non si poteva cedere e liquidarla con più soldi di quelli che avrebbe guadagnato recitando fino in fondo la sua parte.</p><p>Si sarebbe insospettita davvero.</p><p> </p><p>Dannazione, accontentarsi anche solo di un incontro galante...</p><p>Fu chiaro che quella non era una semplice cameriera.</p><p>O forse lo era. Di certo non era l’unica mansione che la donna svolgeva ed era chiaro che quella era abituata a “trattare” con clienti della più disparata foggia ed estrazione.</p><p>L’aveva imparato bene André, a Parigi, quanto fossero abili le cameriere che all’occasione sapevano offrirsi d’esser ciò che il cliente avesse voluto.</p><p> </p><p>Era stato proprio allora che aveva compreso.</p><p>Ascoltando il disgusto misto alla resa salire allo stomaco, quando erano state prima le cameriere alla reggia ad avvicinarlo e poi, a Parigi, quelle che servivano nelle bettole e non mancavano di lanciargli occhiate complici che lui regolarmente faceva cadere nel vuoto, con sommo disappunto del povero Alain.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva compreso...</p><p>Il loro viso ed il suo viso.</p><p>Il loro corpo ed il suo, così diversi.</p><p>Sapeva che sarebbe stato trafitto dal mare limpido e sconosciuto che da sempre ondeggiava fisso ed impossibile dentro il cuore.</p><p>Si rammentò dell’incontro con Helena, tragico o comico che dir si fosse voluto.</p><p>Non era nemmeno stato capace di spogliarla, le dita a ripercorre lineamenti lontani ed inavvicinabili.</p><p>S’era sentito in trappola allora e adesso ancora di più.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro respiro fondo, afferrò i polsi dell’altra staccandoli piano da sé.</p><p>“No... non è questo...vi farei certo un torto...siete affascinante...”.</p><p>L’altra sorrise a labbra strette, poco convinta.</p><p>Si beò un poco d’esser riuscita a suscitare una reazione, minima, ma pur sempre capace d’insinuarsi nell’altro.</p><p>Lo spinse di nuovo, una mano contro il petto, André si ritrovò contro il cavallo che fremette innervosito, le dita insinuate a percorrere la pelle, il respiro sollevato e veloce.</p><p>La giovane aveva iniziato a respirare velocemente, si stava eccitando, tentando di coinvolgerlo...</p><p> </p><p>“Sono...” – tentò di staccarsi articolando una scusa per prendere tempo – “Ecco...sono davvero impresentabile...sono giorni che cavalchiamo e ci fermiamo dove possibile. Abbiamo dormito all’aperto e questo ha lasciato il segno. Sono davvero imbarazzato a presentarmi così...”.</p><p>“Dite monsieur...sono a vostra disposizione...”.</p><p>L’abbraccio stretto...</p><p>La vocetta sottile, pareva che a quella non gl’importasse poi molto delle condizioni disgraziate in cui era ridotto l’altro dopo giorni di bivacco dove capitava, senza lavarsi, radendosi alla buona.</p><p>I vestiti poi...</p><p>“Ecco...allora...”.</p><p>Non poteva rischiare di mettersela contro...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Se solo tu volessi potresti avere tutte le donne che vuoi!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannato Alain, io non le voglio queste donne. Io...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E poi...avvicinarmi dolcemente…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le dita s’erano aperte a chiudersi sul collo, scivolando sulla pelle, insinuandosi un poco più giù quasi a lambire le spalle. Il viso sul viso, lo sguardo chiuso, gesti per avere tutto ciò che non s’era potuto avere durate l’altra vita...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il respiro scaldava la guancia, le labbra stavano lì, gli occhi chiusi, l’attesa lambiva i sensi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le mani scendevano ai fianchi, il brivido sussultava* i muscoli...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era buio, gli occhi erano chiusi, l’incedere lento e lieve...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un’altra spinta.</p><p>Indietro, sul fieno, caddero giù, che per un istante André pensò davvero di rifilare all’altra un sonoro ceffone e lasciarla lì...</p><p>No, se quella avesse avuto un protettore, un labbro rotto avrebbe significato una vendetta certa da parte di colui che avesse per disgrazia perso il suo guadagno.</p><p>Doveva stare la gioco, andare fino in fondo. Il corpo gettato addosso e chiuso in un abbraccio solo perché quella non si permettesse di guadagnare altro terreno, nemmeno un respiro.</p><p>Che però se la doveva tirare proprio lì addosso...</p><p> </p><p>“Aspettate…un momento…” – s’affrettò Andrè prendendo un respiro più lungo, fingendo affanno e lusinga e sorpresa d’essersi convinto alla fine ma d’essere solo preoccupato di non presentarsi davvero come un povero diavolo lercio e maleodorante.</p><p>A Parigi non sarebbe stato un gran dilemma, se ne poteva esser certi, la città aveva nomea d’esser una delle peggiori in fatto di odori sgradevoli e cattive abitudini come quella di lasciar sporcizia ovunque.</p><p>Gli venne quasi il dubbio d’aver detto l’ennesima idiozia, che a far tanto il prezioso con una contadina, quando anche una prostituta, poteva essere pericoloso, anche questo.</p><p>Non gli era venuto in mente altro...</p><p>Prendere tempo, spostarsi, studiare la casa...</p><p> </p><p>“Qui...insomma...non avete una camera dove si potrebbe stare in pace? Ve l’ho detto...vorrei...rendermi presentabile...e poi, mio fratello sa che sono venuto a vedere i cavalli. Se tornasse qui, diavolo, non mi piacerebbe farmi trovare...”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Ci stava pensando quella e pareva mezza infastidita e mezza lusingata.</p><p>Mutare il luogo dell’incontro poteva richiedere perdere altro tempo ma l’ospite pareva ben motivato e lei pensò che alla fine ciò di cui aveva necessità era effettivamente un poco di tranquillità, e l’incontro si sarebbe anche potuto evolvere piuttosto che risolversi in un semplice scambio d’affondi.</p><p>Annuì, afferrandolo per la mano.</p><p>“Avete ragione. Io dormo in una piccola stanza, che dà sul dietro della locanda. Lì staremo più comodi...”.</p><p>“Siete davvero ospitale...e...”.</p><p>“Dite?”.</p><p>“Vino...mi ci vorrebbe del vino...”.</p><p>“Oh...”.</p><p>“Ve lo pagherò state tranquilla...ma sono giorni che beviamo solo dannata acqua putrida...quello della cena m’è bastato appena per scaldare le ossa...”.</p><p> </p><p>Sempre più convincente lui e sempre più convinta lei, mademoiselle se lo prese proprio per mano, uscendo all’aperto, sotto la pioggia battente. Corsero entrambi, i piedi affondati nel fango, la lanterna cieca sbattuta dalla furia della tempesta resistette fino all’ingresso della locanda.</p><p>Al buio i passi sicuri dell’altra condussero ad una specie di dispensa dove quella afferrò una bottiglia di vino pulita, probabilmente imbottigliato da poco.</p><p> </p><p><em>Peccato -</em> si disse André.</p><p>Quello non avrebbe reso facile il lavoro, che il vino giovane dà alla testa velocemente ma altrettanto in fretta svanisce.</p><p>Si resta in sé insomma, se le ricordava le sbronze prese a Parigi, nelle dannate osterie, e quel vino pesante e denso, quasi nero, invecchiato e misterioso che annebbiava subito i pensieri…</p><p>Che quelli se ne fossero andati all’Inferno almeno per qualche ora e avessero smesso di torturarlo e rammentargli che lui non era nessuno e che non avrebbe avuto futuro e speranze e...</p><p>“Prendetene un’altra!” – se ne uscì sibilando la richiesta e l’altra, sguardo sgranato, ridacchiò afferrando un’altra bottiglia.</p><p> </p><p>La porta si richiuse alle spalle.</p><p>Iniziava la rappresentazione...</p><p>Il prim’attore fece il suo ingresso trionfale permettendosi d’affondare subito nella bocca dell’altra, sospinta velocemente contro la parete spoglia, a mala pena illuminata dalla candela accesa. Era freddo lì dentro...</p><p>“Servitemi del vino...” – sussurrò all’orecchio mentre la destra scivolava giù sollevando le sottane e correndo alle gambe e risalendo su e l’altra presa di sorpresa emetteva un deciso gridolino di dissenso, che non pareva neppure troppo recitato.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...ma voi ci sapete fare! Non mi convincete...voi non siete solo un commerciante di cavalli!”.</p><p>La donna era rimasta lì ad assaggiare l’affondo della lingua, ricambiando la danza...</p><p>S’era spostata poi, ravvivando la brace nel camino e versando dell’acqua in un paiolo appeso sopra.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro più fondo...</p><p>“E voi siete molto perspicace mademoiselle...” – prese a raccontare André iniziando a spogliarsi – “E’ vero...io e mio fratello ci occupiamo di cavalli ma in realtà il nostro compito in giro per la Francia è un altro...”.</p><p>Alla povera cameriera brillarono gli occhi che si era trovata davvero un bel partito.</p><p>“E chi siete?” – chiese porgendo un pezzetto di sapone nero come il carbone e allargando il braccio verso una specie di tinozza sbrecciata. L’acqua era ancora fredda, il tempo scorreva, André fissò l’altra iniziando a formare un poco di schiuma nella mano...</p><p> </p><p>“Geografi...” – disse in tono basso.</p><p>“Geo...” – l’altra nemmeno riuscì a ripetere la parola, nemmeno sapeva che volesse dire, figuriamoci pronunciarla.</p><p>“Non temete...non è nulla di sconveniente...vedete...”.</p><p>L’altra era affascinata e s’era improvvisamente dimenticata perché fossero lì...</p><p>“Perdonate mademoiselle...” – continuò André mentre proseguiva a lavarsi – “Il vostro nome...voi sapete il mio ma il vostro?”.</p><p>Le chiedeva pure come si chiamava...</p><p>Un vero gentiluomo.</p><p> </p><p>“Phillisette...Phillisette Neilly”.</p><p>“Che nome...”.</p><p>“Buffo lo so! E’ per questo che preferisco essere chiamata semplicemente Nanà”.</p><p>“Nanà! Decisamente vi dona...Nanà...”.</p><p>“Vi prego...proseguite...”.</p><p> </p><p>André corse con lo sguardo alla bottiglia di vino. Un altro bicchiere, quella lo trangugiò come fosse acqua fresca, mentre lui a mala pena era arrivato a metà del primo.</p><p>“Giriamo per la Francia per esplorare il territorio, conoscere a fondo i sentieri, le strade, le colline...”.</p><p>“E a cosa serve tutto questo? Per i vostri cavalli?”.</p><p>“Non proprio, annotiamo tutto su fogli che poi verranno trascritti sotto forma di mappa. Così se un viaggiatore oppure una società che commercia avesse necessità di attraversare un territorio non si perderebbe e potrebbe portare avanti la sua attività...anche gli stranieri avrebbero modo di girare per la Francia senza rischiare di sbagliare strada o trovarsi in una palude magari in pieno all’inverno...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il discorso sortì l’effetto sperato, Nanà a bocca aperta, immobile, il bicchiere di vino di nuovo tra le mani...</p><p>“Prego...” – l’invitò André sorseggiando dal suo.</p><p> </p><p>L’acqua s’era scaldata...</p><p>I muscoli lisci, nudi, brillavano al riverbero del fuoco...</p><p>L’imprecazione rimase impigliata tra le labbra mentre la giovane s’era avvicinata.</p><p>“Non rivestitevi...” – disse piano prendendo ad accarezzare le spalle e baciando piano la schiena.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Accarezzarti fino a farti impazzire...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spogliati!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cosa? Aspetta...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti voglio...adesso!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aspetta...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le dita erano scivolate sotto la camicia, ai seni, chiudendosi sopra, piano, i polpastrelli a lambirne la consistenza morbida, via via più turgida e piena...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Neppure se lo poteva immaginare André che quella sera Oscar s’era lasciata avvinghiare dai discorsi sul loro passato, soprattutto quello vissuto da lui che l’amava da una vita e che finalmente l’aveva confessato. Per ogni giorno trascorso assieme, emergevano bizzarri ricordi e...</p><p>No, non erano ricordi...</p><p>Il corpo si rannicchiò ancora di più, le mani chiuse tra le cosce, a scaldarsi ed ascoltare l’incedere del sogno.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Vorrei ammirarvi...” – sibilò André contratto mentre ascoltava le mani dell’altra accarezzare la schiena, gesti ampi che coglievano i muscoli torniti e tesi, i fianchi asciutti, i lombi...</p><p>“Oh...siete un adulatore... anche a me piacerebbe...”.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva sempre avuto una ragione per sopportare certi luoghi e certe persone...</p><p>All’inizio accompagnare lei che gli chiedeva d’affondare l’esistenza in un bicchiere di vino.</p><p>Evitare che fosse presa di mira da qualche avventore troppo brillo, che non finisse per accorgersi che sotto quella dannata uniforme c’era un ufficiale bello.</p><p>Troppo bello!</p><p>Dannazione, lei in uniforme non passava proprio inosservata...</p><p> </p><p>E poi, dopo, accompagnare sé stesso, magari con l’appoggio di quel bellimbusto di Alain.</p><p>Lì sì che aveva imparato ad ubriacarsi, a tener la guardia alta anche se i pensieri corrotti dall’assenza di lei dovevano frantumarsi, sbriciolarsi...</p><p>La guardia doveva restare alta.</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò André e prese a baciare la donna, imitandone i gesti, affondando tra i vestiti che scivolavano a terra...</p><p>La spinse un poco indietro...</p><p>Quella si sedette sul letto pensando che lui sarebbe rimasto lì in piedi...</p><p>Rituale consueto per ammorbidire la tensione e suscitare e sollevare la foga dell’amplesso.</p><p> </p><p>No, lo straniero continuò a baciarla e poi scostandosi un poco le porse altro vino...</p><p>Lo bevve. Pagava lui, perché non approfittarne...</p><p>Le dita della donna scalzarono le brache tentando di appropriarsi della carne e André si spostò velocemente sedendosi anche lui.</p><p> </p><p>“Voltatevi!” – un altro ordine, quella non comprendeva. La testa aveva preso a girare, il vino affluiva nel sangue conferendo ai gesti pensieri intorbiditi, poco lucidi.</p><p>“Ecco...siete come tutti gli altri!” - sbuffò – “Non vi piace...”.</p><p>Lui la prevenne.</p><p>“Accarezzarvi...vorrei accarezzarvi un poco...sono giorni che non accarezzo il corpo di una donna...se non vi dispiace!?”.</p><p>La voce usciva suadente e convincente e l’altra si stupì.</p><p>Logica ineccepibile...</p><p> </p><p>Altro vino...</p><p>“Basta!” – un singhiozzo…</p><p>“Vorrei berlo dalle vostre labbra...”.</p><p>“Oh...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il bacio affondò di nuovo, la testa della donna voltata di lato, quasi all’indietro e lui dietro di lei mentre si sistemava appoggiandosi alla schiena, lasciandosi ascoltare dall’altra, mentre la sinistra percorreva il torace, scivolando sui seni.</p><p>Il respiro ritmato riportava il consenso dei gesti, la schiena si tendeva per cercare il contatto, inarcandosi un poco e lui dietro, sempre lì...</p><p>Carezze leggere e poi intense...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sciogliere il ghiaccio che ricopre l’anima...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non voglio aspettare...e nemmeno tu...vuoi aspettare...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Affermazioni imperative, lingue di fuoco brillano nell’iride scura, verde, lui seduto davanti a lei, la testa che s’avvicina a chiudere la bocca, a distogliere il dissenso. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ordini...erano ordini...ne percepiva il tenore, eppure lei stava lì, mezza distesa sul letto, incerta se indietreggiare...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si sentì tirata giù, dai piedi. Lui sopra di lei, senza peso...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Vorrei tenervi così, almeno per un poco...mentre bacio il vostro collo, mentre posso accarezzarvi...”.</p><p>La sinistra prese a scendere insinuandosi tra le gambe dell’altra ch’era in ginocchio, nuda, il sedere appoggiato ai talloni, morbidamente curiosa di sottomettersi ai gesti dell’ospite.</p><p>Non si fece pregare.</p><p>“Vedete...nulla di sconveniente...” – s’affrettò a precisare André, mentre incrociava le gambe davanti all’altra chiudendola in una presa morbida.</p><p>“E’ per non farvi fuggire...”.</p><p> </p><p>Per quanto ci fosse abituato il vino aveva preso ad annebbiare i sensi.</p><p>Un’altra imprecazione, trattenuta tra le labbra mentre riprendeva a baciare piano la propria compagna di viaggio...</p><p>Tutt’e due avrebbero dovuto recitare lo stesso copione. Senza conoscerlo, ma di fatto noto ad entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Prenderti ed entrare in te... senza chiederti nulla...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scivolò giù e la voce tentò d’uscire...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La bocca le chiuse la bocca, la lingua s’immerse e lei lasciò fare, anche se aveva appena negato di volerlo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo si strinse, il respiro s’innalzò, la bocca si schiuse, davvero...</p><p>
  <em>Il peso addosso l’inchiodava lì, respirava, la bocca afferrata e piena, le labbra quasi morse, le mani tenevano stretta la testa, bloccata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La tensione innervò le vertebre, arco proteso verso di lui, mentre la testa diceva no...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voleva sottrarsi e poi no, non lo voleva...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ho detto spogliati...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si sollevò un poco, gli occhi sferzarono l’ordine e gli occhi provarono a negare e la bocca riprese il suo corso sul collo, il naso che insisteva ficcato lì, mentre le labbra suggellavano un morso più fondo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spogliati!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ma dove le avete imparate queste cose?” – respirò Nanà chiusa in quello strano groviglio di forze, subito ripresa.</p><p>“In giro...” – sibilò André...</p><p>Già, in giro...</p><p>A Parigi c’era sempre d’accertarsi che qualcuno non avesse armi da piantare nello stomaco ai soldati e allora era meglio afferrare i malcapitati da dietro ed immobilizzarli.</p><p> </p><p>Nanà era ubriaca.</p><p>Andrè le porse altro vino.</p><p>“Lasciate che vi serva...”.</p><p>Un sussurro...</p><p>Un affondo...</p><p>Un bacio...</p><p>Quella bevve, ancora, ridacchiando, lasciandosi sopraffare dal tocco insistente e pieno, i muscoli umidi, chiusa lì, il tiepido affondo delle dita nel sesso, tanto che istintivamente provò a staccarsi ritrovandosi ancora più prigioniera.</p><p> </p><p>“Un altro bacio mademoiselle? – sussurrò André e l’altra voltò la testa, la lingua affondata a chiudere il respiro, mentre il braccio sinistro libero avvolse il collo sottile della giovane.</p><p>L’arteria destra esposta e compressa sull’avambraccio…</p><p>L’arteria sinistra leggermente più nascosta dalla torsione s’acquietò contro le ossa del braccio.</p><p> </p><p>Il bacio fondo prese ad ampliarsi di più.</p><p>Solo un sussulto mentre le dita affondarono un poco.</p><p>Altro vino…</p><p>Glielo porse con la mano libera...</p><p>Annusò le dita e ne bevve un sorso anche lui per pulirsi la bocca.</p><p> </p><p>Una domanda all’apparenza senza senso: “Avete mai fatto l’amore con un soldato?”.</p><p>L’altra si stupì, gli occhi rimasero chiusi.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Ci stava pensando...</p><p>“No...quelli di sotto non sono del nostro villaggio, so che hanno altre donne...in altri posti...ma perché v’interessa?”</p><p>“Nulla...ma ne ero certo...”.</p><p>“Cosa?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Averti e cancellare dal tuo viso quello sguardo arrogante, che sfuggiva al mio solo per dimostrarmi che eri forte e non avresti mai avuto bisogno di piegarti ai sentimenti, all’amore...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ancora no!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma non c’era verso di convincerlo quel dannato corpo che invece stava lì e s’apriva e s’immobilizzava alle mani che prendevano a slacciare la camicia e a trascinarla su, sulla testa, per sfilarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nemmeno il tempo di osservarsi negli occhi di lui, nuda, scoperta, le mani tornavano al bordo dei calzoni infilandosi nel sussulto della carne che si ritrovava scoperta e umida...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il respiro affondava assieme alle dita, costringendola questa volta ad indietreggiare un poco che il gesto s’era spinto dentro, ghermendo le labbra a fondo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’altra mano aveva preso a sfilare i dannati calzoni...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entrambi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aspetta...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il gesto s’intensificò...</p><p>“Non mi fraintendete...il fatto che apprezziate le mie richieste mi fa comprendere che non conoscete i metodi rudi dei soldati...ho avuto modo di apprendere che i loro sistemi sono alquanto discutibili. Le donne loro le usano solo per ricavare piacere...invece voi mi sembrate davvero ben disposta e serena...ecco allora è un piacere stare con voi...”.</p><p>Un altro affondo. L’altra non ebbe il tempo di rispondere. La lingua s’insinuò a risucchiare il respiro, il corpo si tese di più, mentre la pelle s’intiepidiva prendendo a sudare un poco.</p><p>Il groviglio dei corpi si strinse ancora di più.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si perse mentre le dita affondarono, ancora...</p><p>Il corpo teso prese a respirare assieme all’affondo...</p><p>Il braccio prese a stringersi attorno al collo, sottraendo aria, a poco a poco...</p><p>Le dita della donna tentarono di scostarlo il braccio.</p><p>Più forza imprimevano e più il braccio stringeva...</p><p>Una specie di riflesso ancestrale a liberarsi, mentre il piacere s’innalzava...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Avrei voluto liberarti da te stessa, prima che dalla tua uniforme o dalla tua vita...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Seduto su di lei, i sessi liberi di toccarsi e fendersi e sfregarsi, si specchiava adesso nello sguardo di André che l’ammirava ed osservava la curva dolce dei seni.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le dita accarezzavano la consistenza morbida e lei era costretta ad afferrare le braccia di lui e a stringersi ad esse mentre la bocca tornava a scivolare lenta accarezzando anch’essa il turgore dei capezzoli pieni...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ogni lembo di pelle esplorato mentre lei s’attaccava a lui...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il ventre piatto, ritratto, morbido e poi oltre...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Labbra sulle labbra affondate a sciogliere la vergogna a liberare il desiderio in una danza intima e piena e fonda e sottile...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voragine che s’apriva...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il sesso aveva preso a lambire il sesso, a spingersi piano...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Giù, dentro, piano...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tensione sciolta e libera…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sollevava e affondava e ricadeva…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lieve orgasmo prese a scorrere attraverso il corpo imprigionato e fermo.</p><p>Comprese d’essere finito nella direzione giusta, mentre la donna aveva afferrato il braccio, chiuso sul collo, per tentare d’aprirlo e concedersi un poco d’aria, la bocca tappata ed il fremito che inumidiva il sesso e frustava l’ultima resistenza.</p><p> </p><p>La stretta s’impresse colmandosi di rabbia e sciogliendo la tensione.</p><p>Gli occhi dell’altra si spalancarono, solo per un istante, per comprendere che stesse accadendo...</p><p>Tentò d’arretrare e si ritrovò chiusa, legata al corpo dell’altro.</p><p>Tentò di spostare la testa, ma no, nemmeno quello le riuscì.</p><p> </p><p>André continuò a stringere il collo, la presa compresse le arterie.</p><p>Piano, doveva solo...</p><p>Se quella gli fosse morta tra le braccia, non sarebbero mai riusciti a lasciare la Francia.</p><p>Il sussulto soffocato dell’orgasmo attraversò i sensi mentre gli occhi un poco rovesciati erano fissi agli occhi, la bocca a chiedere aria, il corpo bloccato...</p><p> </p><p>Respirò i respiri intensi dell’altra percossa dalle onde lievi, tremante e umida...</p><p> </p><p>Occhi sgranati che s’aprirono di colpo, contrazioni pungenti s’innalzarono mentre le parve davvero di cadere giù, giù, dentro di lui.</p><p>Allargò le braccia per afferrarlo e tenersi, ma era immobile, nel letto vuoto...</p><p>Ed era la stanza che aveva preso a girare, buia, l’impercettibile alone del giorno che penetrava dalle persiane chiuse.</p><p>“André...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il nome sussurrato nel decrescente fremere, sognato...</p><p>Abbracciata al nulla...</p><p>
  <em>Io invece non ho mai potuto, né voluto, liberarmi o ribellarmi a questo destino, ch’era una tortura e che adesso posso stringere tra le mie braccia…</em>
</p><p>“André?”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Vino e sangue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Vino e sangue</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>10 settembre 1789…</em>
</p><p>Era quasi l’alba.</p><p>Allungò istintivamente un braccio. Riprovò ad immaginarsi d’essersi sbagliata. S’era addormentata così profondamente che forse non l’aveva sentito rientrare.</p><p>L’aveva sognato, quello sì...</p><p>Nulla...</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo sgranato, la sorpresa, il dubbio che fosse accaduto qualcosa.</p><p>Il letto era vuoto. André non c’era. E non era nemmeno tornato, che dalla rapida ispezione della stanza, tutto era intatto esattamente come l’aveva lasciato lei, la mappa spiegata sul letto, gli stivali, i suoi, appena ripuliti, che la sera prima era riuscita a spazzolarsi.</p><p>La camicia appesa era fredda, umida. Il tepore del camino non aveva avuto pregio d’asciugarla.</p><p> </p><p>I pensieri s’affollarono...</p><p>Le risate smargiasse dei soldati, la sera precedente...</p><p>S’era addormentata, dannazione, la guardia s’era abbassata, ammansita dal calore della stanza, dal vino, dallo stomaco finalmente sazio dopo tanto tempo.</p><p>Quanto tempo...</p><p>Aveva dormito, sì, quanto tempo?</p><p> </p><p>“André...” – ripeté il nome per aggiustare i ricordi e rimettere assieme i pezzi della giornata trascorsa.</p><p>Prese a raccattare i vestiti, il corpo tiepido sferzato dal gelo della stoffa umida, nulla s’era asciugato.</p><p>Il respirò affondò, assieme ai passi che compì nella stanza voltandosi per comprendere se allora mancasse qualcosa, le borse, i documenti, il denaro...</p><p>Aveva lasciato la porta aperta...</p><p>Dannazione...</p><p>Che lui sarebbe dovuto tornare.</p><p>Forse era uscito prima, s’era svegliato e...</p><p> </p><p>La mano sulla maniglia, la porta aperta piano e l’ombra nel corridoio che s’avvicinava...</p><p>L’aria stravolta, la barba ricresciuta un poco, gli occhi infossati, il sentore aspro del vino...</p><p>Un aspetto orribile, peggiore di quello caricato sulle spalle da giorni di viaggio, accampati dove si poteva.</p><p>“Che...”.</p><p> </p><p>André la spinse dentro, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.</p><p>Era freddo, aveva le mani gelate.</p><p>“Che ti è accaduto?” – prese a squadrarlo, velocemente, che non avesse ferite o lividi o...</p><p>Lei in piedi in mezzo alla stanza e lui sulla porta, lo sguardo allucinato, i capelli arruffati, quasi se ne fosse uscito da una zuffa con chissà chi.</p><p> </p><p>L’odore del vino invase l’aria fredda della stanzetta. Deponeva per altro che una zuffa o uno scontro con malintenzionati.</p><p>Impietrita, l’azzurro sgranato...</p><p>Tutto nuovo, inimmaginabile...</p><p>La mente invasa dai dubbi, incapace di ragionare, costretta a stare lì, imprigionata dalla loro fuga, non si poteva saltar su e lasciarsi prendere la mano dall’isterismo.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove – sei – stato!?” – scandito piano e secco – “Mi sono svegliata, non c’eri...non sei rientrato...che è successo?”.</p><p>Un fuoco di fila, all’affannosa ricerca d’una risposta plausibile, che giustificasse l’indecoroso scenario, che ammansisse i sensi, acquietasse la rabbia.</p><p>Mai provata.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro basso, trattenuto, prese a sollevarsi, assieme alla rabbia, allo stupore.</p><p>Prese a tremare, diede la colpa alla camicia fredda appiccicata addosso, ancora umida, il fuoco nel camino quasi spento. No, non era il freddo perché le tempie battevano e le pareva davvero che le guance avrebbero preso fuoco mentre s’immaginava e si diceva che in fondo non poteva essere accaduto nulla e, peggio ancora, che non doveva importarle, perché lei non era gelosa, non era possibile che tale istinto arrivasse a piegare la ragione, ad annebbiare la logica.</p><p>C’era una spiegazione, ci doveva essere, come sempre, com’era sempre accaduto, perché non era solo lei ad avere sempre una spiegazione. Anche lui non era da meno...</p><p> </p><p>Tutto terribilmente nuovo.</p><p>Tutto senza appiglio, se non le immagini catturate la sera precedente, e poi quelle ancora più antiche, possenti che riemergevano dal passato...</p><p>Adesso rammentava...</p><p> </p><p>Non era solita trattenersi in caserma alla sera.</p><p>Tornava a casa, non era possibile restare a dormire lì, rischiare di provocare quei dannati soldati a cercare d’incrociarla per dar sfogo alla rabbia ed agli istinti.</p><p>Quando se ne andava, quasi oltre il tramonto, le era accaduto d’aver scorto André lasciare la caserma, dirigersi giù a Parigi, da solo oppure assieme ad altri compagni.</p><p> </p><p>La mente vuota, colma di quello che lei aveva sempre apostrofato come uno sbaglio dettato dal desiderio e dal possesso, all’inizio aveva provato solo fastidio, una sorta di pungente istinto che scavava dentro: lei non era più dentro la vita di André.</p><p>Altre persone lo circondavano...</p><p>Altre donne. Ecco, era stato allora, per assurdo, proprio quando lei l’aveva allontanato...</p><p> </p><p>Da lontano...</p><p>Aveva preso a cercarlo, ad osservarlo. Da lontano l’aveva davvero visto per ciò che lui era.</p><p>E la smania aveva preso a sollevarsi. Sapere che faceva, chi vedeva lui e se...</p><p>Era un uomo, Dio, lo era davvero.</p><p>Adesso lo sapeva, l’aveva ascoltato, dentro di sé...</p><p> </p><p>C’era che lui aveva dei compagni. Lei no.</p><p>Lui forse s’era confidato con qualcuno, o peggio, s’era sfogato con qualcuno...</p><p>Lei no, non aveva mai parlato con nessuno d’amore.</p><p> </p><p>L’unico era stato lui e l’unica cosa che gli aveva domandato era se lui l’avrebbe amata, lei, solo lei...</p><p>Glielo aveva chiesto, solo una volta.</p><p>E lui glielo aveva promesso...</p><p>Allora...</p><p> </p><p>Il passato si rimescolò al presente. Adesso c’era che se anche fosse accaduto nel passato, lei...</p><p>Carmilla aveva detto che si erano baciati...</p><p>Se l’immaginò Oscar e l’immagine frustò i sensi, lì, in quel momento, nonostante tutto, nonostante si fosse ripromessa di non perdere il controllo e...</p><p>Razionalmente doveva esserci una spiegazione ma nella testa e nelle dita serpeggiavano sensazioni che di razionale avevano ben poco.</p><p>Incontrollate, faticava a tenerle a bada, le sentiva nascere dallo stomaco...</p><p> </p><p>Indietreggiò e si ritrovò seduta sul letto.</p><p>Tentò di riaprire bocca, lui le mise una mano sopra, l’odore dolciastro del vino, mescolato ad altro...</p><p>Sussultò, i sensi risucchiati dal sentore inconfondibile dell’umore d’un amplesso...</p><p>Fu lei ad afferrargli il polso e a scansarlo dalla faccia.</p><p>“Che è accaduto?” – ruggì piano.</p><p> </p><p>André scivolò giù, sul letto accanto a lei, persino la fioca luce del mattino l’infastidiva.</p><p>“Non gridare...” – sibilò lui stravolto – “Dobbiamo andare via…subito! Raccogli tutto e andiamo via da qui!”.</p><p>“Vuoi almeno spiegarmi cosa ti è successo?”.</p><p> </p><p>André prese a fissarla, lo sguardo allucinato.</p><p>Si portò una mano alla testa. Si vedeva ch’era veramente stravolto. Sottobraccio una bottiglia di vino piena a metà.</p><p>“E quella?” – chiese lei notandola.</p><p>“Non c’è tempo per le spiegazioni, ti prego. Non appena avremo lasciato questo posto ti racconterò cos’è accaduto. Ma adesso fa come ti dico. Torniamo alle stalle...dobbiamo sellare i cavalli...all’oste ho già pagato tutto ieri sera...poi quando saremo lontani…”.</p><p> </p><p>Sì, una spiegazione doveva esserci.</p><p>C’era che qualunque essa fosse stata, lei si ritrovò ad assaggiare quello strano ed intenso incedere che solo la gelosia aveva capacità di annidare nelle viscere. L’aveva percepito ancora d’essere gelosa anche in passato.</p><p>La gelosia l’aveva condotta sull’orlo del baratro.</p><p>La gelosia l’aveva indotta a scegliere sé stessa e lui. Così aveva perduto il senso del giusto.</p><p>La gelosia s’era messa in mezzo e lei, era stata esattamente lei, ad impedire che lui davvero compisse l’unico passo utile ad essere felice.</p><p> </p><p>Lasciarla.</p><p>Non era accaduto.</p><p>Il prezzo pagato da entrambi era stato altissimo.</p><p>Il senso di colpa era stato atroce.</p><p> </p><p>Lasciarlo...</p><p>Non era accaduto, non c’era riuscita.</p><p>Adesso era diverso.</p><p>Andrè era suo...</p><p>Dio, non c’era stato verso di toglierle dalla testa quell’assurda affermazione.</p><p>Era gelosa punto e basta.</p><p>Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta lei era furiosa, per il tempo ch’era scorso, perché erano stati lontani, perché se una spiegazione c’era, non era necessario attendere oltre per rivelarla...</p><p> </p><p>Percepì appena il proprio nome, sussurrato, che lui cercava di riaprire gli occhi.</p><p>Si ritrovò infuriata, adesso aveva paura.</p><p>La paura rende furiosi, il dubbio rende furiosi.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo, si rialzò e prese a raccogliere le borse, infilandosele a tracolla. Il mantello steso ad asciugare avvolse la figura.</p><p>La spada aggiustata al fianco. Visto quanto stava accadendo pensò non sarebbe bastato.</p><p>Dalla sacca estrasse la pistola, accertandosi che fosse armata...</p><p> </p><p>Un altro respiro: “Andiamo allora” – sibilò rassegnata.</p><p>André si rialzò e si rivesti a fatica. Lo sguardo fissava il vuoto, accigliato, scuro. Pareva non fosse nemmeno lì con la testa, pareva nemmeno lo sapesse che lei stava morendo a chiedersi che fosse accaduto, che tutto quanto circondava il suo uomo sapeva dell’intenso incontro di labbra e sesso e...</p><p> </p><p>Si sforzò di fare piano, Oscar, mentre spegneva la candela, chiudeva la porta, imboccava il corridoio e poi la porta d’uscita della locanda. Era aperta. Una fortuna si disse...</p><p>No, non era stata fortuna.</p><p> </p><p>“Prima di tornare dentro sono uscito e ho tolto il catenaccio che chiudeva la porta da fuori...”.</p><p>“Prima di tornare dentro da dove?” – domandò lei stizzita.</p><p>“Andiamo!” – la risposta tanto secca quanto evasiva punse l’orgoglio.</p><p>Oscar si morse il labbro per non fiatare oltre.</p><p> </p><p>Di sbieco incrociarono alcuni contadini...</p><p>Di soldati non ce n’era nemmeno l’ombra.</p><p>L’aria fredda li avvolse mentre intorno le campagne erano ricoperte da una coltre fumosa e bianca, quasi immobile, seppure a tratti lasciava intuire scheletri di querce rinsecchite o il profilo di gruppi di case ancora immerse nel silenzio. Evanescenti comparse si susseguivano, mescolate al fumo dei camini che prendevano ad accendersi.</p><p> </p><p>La strada scorreva veloce nella corsa forsennata che André aveva imposto agli animali e lei ogni tanto s’accertava che lui fosse ancora vigile e capace di mantenersi in sella.</p><p> </p><p>Bourges era la prossima meta, che precedeva il massiccio centrale...</p><p>Non si poteva evitare d’entrare in città per procurarsi il necessario a proseguire il viaggio.</p><p> </p><p>A dispetto dell’esordio, la mattinata prese ad illuminarsi di un sole terso, intenso, pieno che quasi feriva lo sguardo ma almeno avrebbe scaldato un poco le ossa e i vestiti umidi.</p><p>“Dobbiamo fermarci” – fu lei questa volta a dare l’ordine, non ricevette risposta e pensò davvero che lui fosse morto, pur avendo la forza di restare a cavallo.</p><p>Fu lei a trattenere le redini del cavallo e a guardarlo quasi con commiserazione mentre André scendeva faticosamente e barcollava, solo il guizzo di recuperare l’orientamento e lasciarsi cadere all’ombra d’una quercia mezza spoglia, sopra il manto di foglie che gemette silenziosamente avvolgendo il corpo sfatto.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar scese a sua volta.</p><p>Intuì che avrebbe dovuto attendere ancora per ottenere le agognate spiegazioni, perché André ebbe solo la forza di mugugnare un <em>mi – dispiace – davvero – ti racconterò tutto - </em>prima di finire travolto dal sonno quasi atavico in cui sprofondò, lasciandola lì, in ginocchio, a scansargli un poco i capelli dalla faccia, mentre osservava il viso sfatto ma stranamente sereno, come se aver lasciato la locanda avesse messo al sicuro tutt’e due da chissà quale catastrofe.</p><p>Gli accarezzò il viso, le dita punte dalla barba cresciuta.</p><p>Gli pareva davvero un bambino se non fosse stato per l’odore aspro dell’alcool.</p><p> </p><p>Staccò i cavalli conducendoli lontano dal sentiero, il paesaggio era mutato facendosi più sconnesso e vario. Più giù, poco distante scoprì una specie di radura che dava sull’ansa d’un fiumiciattolo. Assicurò gli animali concedendo loro di pascolare senza rischiare di finire dentro il corso d’acqua.</p><p>Le preziose borse a tracolla, avvolta nel mantello, s’appoggiò anche lei ad un albero, lo sguardo incollato alla figura di André che raggomitolato russava beatamente, mentre un tiepido raggio di sole scaldava la figura. Almeno non avrebbe rischiato di prendersi un accidente lì a terra, che lei non c’era proprio riuscita a convincerlo a rialzarsi e a spostarsi in un punto più asciutto.</p><p>L’aveva coperto alla meglio con il mantello.</p><p> </p><p>Tra le dita l’impugnatura della pistola, carica, appoggiata in grembo...</p><p>Il sole scaldava la pelle. Gli occhi si chiusero...</p><p>“Solo un momento” – si disse a labbra strette – “Solo un momento...”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lo sguardo venne trafitto allora dall’incontro dei volti, uno conosciuto, l’altro no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non erano importanti, non quanto il respiro che faticava a mantenersi saldo e a coprire la distanza che la divideva dalle figure e dai gesti appena intuiti che scorrevano tra di esse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fumo o nebbia...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non aveva importanza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arrosto o patate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nemmeno quello aveva importanza...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vino...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì, l’odore forte del mosto, aspro, intenso, pieno, come il sangue che scorreva nelle vene, inconfondibile, metallico, altrettanto capace di colmare i sensi e sprofondare le viscere...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uniformi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blu...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La Guardia Metropolitana...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosse...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La Guardia Reale...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scure...verdastre...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli sgherri di Bouillé...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Una danza infame ed infernale di scorci sfuggenti e nebbiosi presero a sollevare i sensi e a confondere i pensieri, mentre la bocca chiedeva aria ed i muscoli avrebbero voluto agire, ed afferrarlo e trattenerlo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“André...”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui seduto in un angolo, di spalle. Certo che era lui, e davanti una donna, il viso sconosciuto...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Provò ad avvicinarsi, ma lui pareva nemmeno la vedesse. S’accorse che teneva la mano dell’altra...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non sapeva chi fosse.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lei la squadrava e poi l’invitava ad andarsene ed invitava lui a seguirla...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inaudito, assurdo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come ti permetti!” – parole davvero sibilate, mentre le dita stringevano...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Si sentì afferrare per le spalle. L’istante di voltarsi, facce ancora più stravolte la fissavano a chiederle chi fosse lei e come si permettesse di trovarsi lì, lei, un ufficiale, in una bettola d’infimo ordine dove le regole del re non valevano nulla, che le stabilivano loro, i popolani, le regole da seguire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una fitta al petto, un pugno schivato di sbieco, per un soffio, era difficile...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I muscoli sfatti dalla fatica, incapaci di sottrarsi, e lei lì a chiedersi perché André non s’accorgesse che lei non sarebbe mai riuscita a farcela da sola...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da sola.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sola...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Il petto bruciava di nuovo, una sensazione che aveva sperato fosse svanita, no, non si può guarire dalla tisi, ricordatelo Oscar!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio come hai potuto pensare che saresti guarita...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le dita si strinsero, davvero, il braccio si tese, con immensa fatica, mentre il corpo sprofondava giù, fradicio di sudore, gelato e sfatto...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…” – il suo nome, la sua voce, la sua bocca, lo sguardo sbarrato – “Che fai?”.</p><p>Un balzo all’indietro, di sbieco, lo sguardo sbarrato, in linea...</p><p>La canna della pistola puntata addosso, il braccio teso, il pollice sul cane ed il respiro perso...</p><p>Occhi negli occhi...</p><p>“Che...”.</p><p> </p><p>André si scansò, il respiro mozzato.</p><p>“Vuoi rendermi il favore?” – sibilò afferrandole il polso per scostare l’arma dalla faccia, il ricordo di Place Dauphine, nemmeno un anno prima.</p><p>“Che...”.</p><p>“Sono io...André...”.</p><p>“...”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si fece scuro. La mano rimase stretta al polso, le dita s’impressero stringendolo un poco, mentre lui s’inginocchiò davanti a lei.</p><p>“Che sta succedendo?”.</p><p>Il braccio a mezz’aria, imprigionato, lui indugiava come volesse tenerla lì, lei accettò lo strano groviglio d’impercettibili forze. Il sonno intorpidiva i sensi, s’accorse che era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato.</p><p> </p><p>“Come stai?” – che fosse lui a chiederglielo appariva quasi comico.</p><p>“E tu?”.</p><p>André non rispose immediatamente, non nel modo che lei avrebbe voluto.</p><p>Oscar stava imparando. Non aveva mai discusso con nessuno che amasse davvero e che sapesse di amare e che l’amasse. Non era facile addentrarsi nei meandri della nuova esistenza. L’intuito pungeva, André non rispose come lei avrebbe voluto.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono rimasto a guardarti per un po’ mentre dormivi...non volevo svegliarti...ho pensato a quanto tu sia bella...volevo dirtelo...forse non te l’ho mai detto…”.</p><p>La destra lasciò il polso per passare le dita tra i capelli e scostarli da viso.</p><p>Stupiva che lei avesse pensato la stessa cosa di lui. Erano mesi che aveva preso a ragionarci su e non glielo aveva mai detto, davvero, nemmeno lei.</p><p>Non sapeva cosa fosse necessario dire e cosa no...</p><p>Immaginava sarebbe stato l’intuito a dettare le regole, senza che ci fosse necessità d’apprenderle, come bambini.</p><p> </p><p>Si sentì davvero come una bambina. Affamata, assetata...</p><p>Era bella...</p><p>Accettò le dita tra i capelli, mossi, l’impercettibile tocco che accarezzò la testa, inducendo i sensi a raccogliersi e godere del gesto. Raggiunse la mano e la scostò appena per farla scendere sulla guancia, il palmo aperto, socchiuse gli occhi, beandosi del calore tenero e lieve.</p><p>Non lo sapeva che l’amore scorresse anche così, o forse no, forse lo sapeva, solo non aveva mai immaginato che anche così si poteva parlare d’amore.</p><p>L’amore attraversa i sensi, tutti. L’amore colpisce i sensi, tutti...</p><p> </p><p>“Anche tu…” - un sussurro altrettanto lieve.</p><p>Nessun’altra spiegazione, nessun’altra precisazione.</p><p>
  <em>Anche tu...</em>
</p><p>André si stupì. Non che non la ritenesse capace di cedere...</p><p>S’immaginava solo che il carattere aspro ed intransigente le avesse impedito, almeno in passato, di lasciar scorrere tra le labbra certi pensieri...</p><p>Solo un istante…</p><p> </p><p>Il sangue non si può cancellare, come l’odore del vino e quello del sesso.</p><p>La vita esige le sue spiegazioni.</p><p>Il sentore pungente di un altro corpo...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar tornò ad essere Oscar. Quella di sempre. Che la voce aveva la capacità unica di passare dal suadente all’imperioso, in un battito d’ali, e la domanda sibilò, degna del comandante che mai sarebbe venuto meno, nel fondo dell’esistenza.</p><p>“Cosa - è - successo?”.</p><p>Richiesta secca.</p><p>Presupponeva una risposta altrettanto secca e pulita.</p><p> </p><p>No, André non rispose come lei avrebbe voluto. O meglio come lei s’immaginava fossero andate le cose. E più lui ci avesse girato intorno e più lei si sarebbe convinta che la propria immaginazione non aveva errato di molto.</p><p>Non ci voleva credere...</p><p>La sua dannata spiegazione!</p><p> </p><p>“Ti amo...” – sussurrò piano lui, anche se André sapeva bene che dal tono della voce lei non si sarebbe mai lasciata ingannare. Nessuno dei due s’era mai lasciato distrarre dal tono dell’altro. Si conoscevano troppo bene.</p><p>La loro voce, semplicemente, parlava, il punto era ciò ch’essa rivelava davvero.</p><p> </p><p>No, André non rispondeva...</p><p>Che l’amasse lei lo sapeva già, non era necessario precisarlo.</p><p> </p><p>“Ti amo...come credo di non averti mai amato in tutta la mia vita. Devi ascoltare però...e non interrompermi...e poi mi dirai ciò che pensi”.</p><p>Oscar prese a spaventarsi davvero.</p><p> </p><p>Lo scenario sconfinava nel grottesco che lei non s’immaginava d’essere così ingenua.</p><p>Era possibile dunque che un uomo giurasse amore eterno, che l’avesse giurato a lei, e che poi finisse per stare con altre donne, per una qualsiasi plausibile spiegazione che però a quel punto lei non sarebbe mai stata capace d’accettare, che il solo pensiero le faceva ribollire il sangue?</p><p>Questo s’immaginava...</p><p> </p><p>S’immobilizzò, gli occhi fissi su di lui e lo sguardo corrucciato come di chi ha già capito ma accetta ugualmente d’ascoltare le spiegazioni pretese ed offerte.</p><p>Lei non si sarebbe mai immaginata d’essere gelosa...</p><p>Figuriamoci se se l’era immaginato lui.</p><p> </p><p>Eppure anche André alla fine ci era arrivato a comprendere fin dove si fosse spinta lei, pur d’averlo per sé, pur di non accettare di lasciarlo davvero libero, anche se era stata lei per prima a lasciarlo libero.</p><p>Allora forse era stato solo per senso del possesso.</p><p>No, forse era stato davvero per amore.</p><p>Non l’aveva mai compreso André, nemmeno lui, da quando...</p><p> </p><p>“Ricordi quando sono entrati i soldati nella locanda? Ci siamo separati e io sono andato nella stalla per accudire i cavalli...”.</p><p>Lo fissò, lo sguardo ancora più severo, l’intuizione tutta femminile, davvero stupefacente persino per lei, prendeva forma, piena e seria, disgregando la fiducia.</p><p>“Quella...quella giovane che serviva ai tavoli...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar pensò che improvvisamente il terreno si fosse cosparso di spine. Sentì le dita fremere, il sangue pungere, l’odore del vino imprigionato nelle vesti di André, avvolgerla...</p><p>“Mi ha raggiunto...nella stalla...”.</p><p>Il corpo si contrasse e lei tentò d’indietreggiare, la schiena bloccata dal dannato tronco tiepido della quercia...</p><p> </p><p>André intuì l’improvviso distacco di lei, tentò d’interpretarlo...</p><p>
  <em>Davvero lei era gelosa?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Davvero...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il fugace pensiero d’addolcire la storia sostenendo d’esser riuscito a liquidare la malcapitata solo a notte fonda e solo dopo averla fatta ubriacare fino allo svenimento si dissolse come neve al sole.</p><p>Avrebbe fatto un torto all’intelligenza di Oscar ed alla propria.</p><p>Tanto valeva andare fino in fondo e raccontare tutto, magari senza scendere nei particolari.</p><p>S’accodò allora l’altrettanto fugace lusinga che se lei fosse davvero gelosa...</p><p>Oscar era gelosa.</p><p>Dio, solo a pensarlo...</p><p> </p><p>S’ammantava d’una bellezza assurdamente intensa, viva, piena, pulsante, che risplende del dannato senso del possesso.</p><p>Se avesse potuto André l’avrebbe amata lì, per rassicurarla e per concederle d’assaggiare il sapore salato della gelosia che brucia, che sì, anche la gelosia s’annida nelle pieghe dell’amore.</p><p>Lo scontro tra lui ed Alain la diceva lunga. André s’era ritrovato incapace di controllarsi al pensiero che l’altro si fosse avvicinato e l’avesse abbracciata e...</p><p> </p><p>La spiegazione uscì chiara e netta e logica riverberando gli effetti sui sensi provati e soggiogati.</p><p>“Quella ha intuito che noi ci siamo mossi quando sono entrati i soldati...ha capito che per noi era meglio passare inosservati. E’ venuta ad avvertirmi...”.</p><p>Le labbra di lei s’assottigliarono, che nessuno fa niente per niente. La lezione l’aveva imparata presto, una delle regole fondamentali che orchestravano la vita alla Reggia di Versailles come nella stramaledetta Parigi.</p><p>“Che cosa ti ha chiesto?” – sibilò lei anticipando il racconto.</p><p> </p><p>André negò.</p><p>“Che cosa è successo?” – la domanda ripetuta, il tono fermo.</p><p>“Si è insospettita, ha pensato che noi avessimo qualcosa da nascondere...”.</p><p>“Siamo tutti e due disertori André!” – commentò lei severa – “Peggio di così!”.</p><p>“Ti avevo chiesto di ascoltare il racconto...” – obiettò lui in tono paternalistico.</p><p> </p><p>Sorprendente...</p><p>Oscar staccò la schiena dalla quercia e si avvicinò alla faccia, quasi naso contro naso.</p><p>Nessuna parola...</p><p>
  <em>Ti ascolto...</em>
</p><p>Glielo disse senza dire una parola.</p><p> </p><p>André si sentì in trappola. Oscar aveva già capito e lui quasi si stizzì, che non se l’immaginava così perspicace e avvezza alle regole che imperavano nei bassifondi, che fossero della capitale o di uno sperduto paesino della campagna francese.</p><p>Se l’era immaginata un poco più ingenua.</p><p> </p><p>“Si è offerta di restare in mia compagnia. Sì insomma…è venuta a dirmi che i soldati erano ancora alla locanda”.</p><p>L’eloquio rallentò un poco.</p><p>La ragione che l’aveva indotto a tardare ormai era evidente. I soldati s’erano appollaiati nella sala della locanda, da lì non ci si poteva passare per tornare in camera. Oscar era abbastanza intelligente da comprenderlo da sola.</p><p> </p><p>“Non potevo rientrare subito...avrei incrociato i soldati...” – continuò André.</p><p>“Hai detto che prima di rientrare sei andato a togliere il chiavistello dalla porta della locanda, <em>da fuori.</em>..non sei passato dalla sala allora...”.</p><p> </p><p>Touché!</p><p>In punta di fioretto...</p><p>“Sono passato da dietro...è vero...dalla stanza di quella donna...”.</p><p>Ecco, ci era arrivato.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei stato con quella donna?” – a bruciapelo…</p><p><em>Stare </em>era azione ambivalente, così aveva sempre pensato lui, nell’accezione che avesse coinvolto lei ed i suoi pensieri.</p><p>No, <em>stare </em>aveva in quel momento la stessa valenza. Per entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” – risposta secca, sguardo deciso, André afferrò di nuovo la mano – “Sono riuscito...”.</p><p>Le dita di lei ruotarono velocemente inanellandosi a quelle di lui, afferrando la mano e portandola al viso. L’annusò, tornando a fissarlo.</p><p> </p><p>L’azzurro infuocato tranciò gl’intenti...</p><p>André lesse l’assurdo nello sguardo di lei.</p><p>Oscar sperava che lui non fosse stato con quella donna eppure era furiosa intuendo che, al contrario, fosse accaduto. Lo temeva...</p><p> </p><p>Lui si slacciò dalla presa...</p><p>Non era facile raccontare i particolari.</p><p>Aveva sperato non fosse necessario.</p><p> </p><p>L’odore inconfondibile...</p><p>Lei l’aveva assaggiato su di lui...</p><p>L’istinto di proteggere la loro fuga, la loro identità, il loro amore, tutto pareva scivolare via adesso, senza peso, senza possibilità d’ammansire e giustificare il contatto che lui aveva tentato di distogliere da sé.</p><p>In fondo c’era riuscito ma forse a lei non bastava.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono riuscito a staccarmi da lei...”.</p><p>Oscar deglutì rabbia.</p><p>“Ascolta...” – André le afferrò le spalle per tenerla lì – “Non avevo scelta...se fosse tornata in sala avrebbe potuto tradirci, indicarci ai soldati. Forse avremmo perso solo tempo o forse no. Era troppo rischioso mettercela contro. Non dobbiamo lasciare tracce. Sai anche tu che cosa abbiamo rischiato, tutti e due...”.</p><p>La spiegazione c’era. Eccola, logica, certa, ferrea.</p><p>Solo che non bastava, no, ad acquietare i sensi, a far sbollire la rabbia...</p><p>Non le bastava e non capiva perché, e non capiva perché un tempo nemmeno avrebbe voluto ascoltarla una simile spiegazione, quasi comica si sarebbe detto, se sproloquiata nel mezzo d’una partita a carte, in una bettola, un bicchiere di vino davanti e le risate becere dei soldatacci che ascoltano, bisbigliano e vogliono sapere se poi alla fine s’era capito se <em>quella</em> ci era stata davvero e alla fine se era venuta e quante…</p><p> </p><p>“Come...” – sussurrò piano lei, le iridi fessure incandescenti, accantonando il perché.</p><p>Le ragioni dell’incontro non le interessavano.</p><p>La stupidaggine del fine che giustifica i mezzi non l’aveva mai mandata giù.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar...non ha senso...” – obiettò André tentando di evitare lo scontro.</p><p>“Come!?” – chiese di nuovo <em>il comandante.</em></p><p>Perché solo in quella veste le pareva sarebbe riuscita a sopportare il racconto.</p><p>Lo voleva quel racconto ed al tempo stesso lo temeva.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ assurdo!” – sbottò André – “Come se tu non sapessi che accade tra un uomo e una...donna?!”.</p><p>Parole sospese, lei davvero si sentì avvampare, che non si stava parlando di un uomo ed una donna qualunque, ma erano loro lì adesso, anche se erano in mezzo alla campagna, eppure erano così vicini.</p><p>Fu lui a fissarla allora...</p><p>“Non è necessario...davvero...posso solo dirti che non è accaduto ciò che pensi...”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>E come dannazione avresti fatto?</em>
</p><p>Avrebbe voluto chiederlo. No, si rese conto che non avrebbe voluto saperlo.</p><p>No…no…</p><p>André non capiva.</p><p> </p><p>Le ragioni del gesto le erano chiare. <em>Quella</em> avrebbe potuto ricattarli e mettere in pericolo tutto...</p><p>Che assurdità!</p><p>Era gelosa, di quello che era accaduto dentro quella stanza, era gelosa di quello che <em>non</em> era accaduto...</p><p>Che se lui era stato così abile da sfilarsi senza...</p><p>Senza accontentare quella dannata...</p><p>Sapeva come trattarle le donne, sapeva cosa volevano…</p><p>Sapeva come accontentarle…</p><p> </p><p>André le lesse in faccia quella domanda e allora...</p><p>S’avvicinò davvero il viso di André al viso, la voce secca, quasi arida: “Non ho fatto l’amore con quella donna, ma ho rischiato che accadesse. E se fosse accaduto sarebbe stato solo sesso...”.</p><p>Parole sussurrate, ciniche.</p><p>Lei voleva sapere e lui l’accontentava.</p><p>La mano venne scagliata via, la pistola finì a terra.</p><p>“Basta!” – digrignò lei.</p><p>“La comprendi anche tu la differenza!” – affermazione inappellabile, André rimase a guardarla e lei non riuscì più a parlare.</p><p> </p><p>La gola chiusa, congetture vorticose nella testa. Si fidava ma non c’era verso d’ammansire i sensi...</p><p>I sensi s’erano nutriti di lui, per davvero, e allora non li si poteva più mettere a tacere semplicemente perché ci si fidava. Tutto sormontava la logica...</p><p> </p><p>Lui se l’immaginò fosse gelosia, la più ovvia delle ragioni.</p><p>Inaudita ed incredibile...</p><p>Tutto nuovo….</p><p>Tutto terribilmente nuovo, anche per lui. S’era sfogato, un tempo, con quel bellimbusto di Alain, ma non certo per via d’una donna che fosse gelosa tutt’altro!</p><p>L’amarezza del rifiuto, il gelo dell’assenza, pieno dell’unico gesto che s’era permesso di rovesciare addosso a lei. Il nulla colmato del niente.</p><p>Adesso invece...</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Oscar aveva distolto lo sguardo.</p><p>Lui si piantò lì, voleva insistere, voleva sapere, voleva possedere adesso quella dannata gelosia che pareva inebriarlo. Voleva tutto, Dio, anche quella...</p><p>Gli spettava...</p><p>Lei era sua...</p><p> </p><p>André non aveva mai fatto nulla di sconveniente nella sua vita ma nemmeno lei si era mai preoccupata della vita di André o di ciò che faceva quando non erano assieme o peggio ancora quando neppure erano più legati dal vincolo d’essere l’uno il servo dell’altra.</p><p>Così aveva sempre ragionato lui.</p><p> </p><p>André si sorprese a tali pensieri, perché forse…</p><p>L’indifferenza del passato vacillava e questo era sorprendente.</p><p>Nemmeno lui s’era mai chiesto cosa pensasse lei quando s’incrociavano alla sera, un cenno di saluto mentre lei tornava a Versailles e lui inforcava Rue de Richelieu per lasciarsi inghiottire dal cuore di Parigi. Glielo aveva accennato che facessero assieme ai compagni, ma no, forse lei chissà che s’era immaginata.</p><p> </p><p>L’indifferenza sgretolata a poco a poco...</p><p>Incredibile.</p><p>Forse allora non era la riprovazione per aver cercato di salvare la loro fuga e la loro identità ma il modo in cui era accaduto.</p><p>Accettare l’invadenza d’una donna, stare assieme a lei, fingendo...</p><p>Si poteva fingere fino a quel punto?</p><p>Forse no, forse Oscar nemmeno se l’immaginava che si sarebbe potuto.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…” – tentò di catturare lo sguardo.</p><p>“Non ha più importanza!”.</p><p>“Si che ne ha! Ti ho spiegato cosa è accaduto...ti sembra ragionevole come spiegazione?”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo. Domanda retorica a cui seguì l’inevitabile assenso.</p><p>“Certo...ma...io...”.</p><p>“Allora spiegami che succede...”.</p><p>“Non succede niente!”.</p><p> </p><p>Difficile parlare d’amore, ancora più difficile ammettere d’essere gelosi.</p><p>Lo sguardo restava lontano, la tattica era conosciuta, lui non l’accettò più, che lei non poteva lasciarlo fuori, non poteva più permettersi di chiudersi nella oscura torre d’avorio.</p><p>Dovevano imparare a condividere tutto.</p><p> </p><p>S’impuntò, la mano corse al viso, afferrato piano, dolcemente guidato a sé. Un gesto lieve seppure terribilmente arrogante.</p><p>Non era abituata a vedersi negato l’assenso ad un volere.</p><p>Non voleva sapere più nulla e pensava che la richiesta non avrebbe ammesso repliche.</p><p>No, in amore non funziona così.</p><p> </p><p>La rosa s’esibiva in tutto il suo magnifico splendore, piena, morbida, pericolosa...</p><p>“Voglio sapere cosa pensi di questa storia...credo di averne il diritto. Mi credi?”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il tuo André.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che ingenua che sei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che stupida….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si diede della stupida.</p><p>Forse era accaduto che lui avesse avuto altre esperienze, sarebbe stato assurdo il contrario.</p><p>Vivere in un deserto di malinconia dov’era stata proprio lei a cacciarlo...</p><p>Sarebbe potuto accadere, doveva farsene una ragione...</p><p> </p><p>“Il mio André…” – le labbra s’inarcarono un poco in segno di resa, come se di fronte a lei non ci fosse André, ma <em>quell’André,</em> <em>quell’altro,</em> quello che l’aveva amata da tutta la vita, quello che le aveva promesso che sarebbe stata l’unica, che era stata l’unica.</p><p>Ammise con sé stessa che nessuno può fare una simile promessa, non si può giurare sul passato.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase lì, un poco stupito. Era una strana gelosia, così diversa da quella isterica esibita dalla maggior parte delle donne, che fossero dell’alta società o semplici popolane.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché non ti arrabbi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti prego…grida la tua rabbia…non guardarmi in quel modo, come se non mi riconoscessi…sono sempre io…non sono cambiato. Non sono mai cambiato. Non avrei mai potuto farlo...</em>
</p><p>“Oscar ti prego. Guardami e dimmi che ti sta accadendo…ti chiedo di dirmelo…”.</p><p>Era difficile...</p><p>Era tutto ragionevole e terribilmente complicato.</p><p> </p><p>“Per me...non sarebbe stato differente...capisci!?” – ammise lei, piano – “Tutto ciò che ti accade mi riguarda…tutto…che sia amore o che sia sesso, lo capisci questo?”.</p><p>Il timbro basso, accompagnato dal corpo che si ritraeva, di nuovo. Lo guardò sperando non le chiedesse altro.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo so...”.</p><p>In fondo lo sapeva che per lei sarebbe stato ugualmente umiliante, ugualmente impossibile d’accettare.</p><p> </p><p>“Non ho il diritto d’immaginarmi che tu mi abbia aspettato tutta la vita, che tu abbia aspettato me...” – si schermì lei perché André comprendesse.</p><p>Il senso asciutto delle cose...</p><p>“Ma...”.</p><p> </p><p>Non era necessario che lei continuasse, André tentò di farle comprendere, afferrò la mano, la strinse, s’immerse nell’oscuro magma d’una gelosia sottile e beffarda.</p><p>“Non lo so nemmeno io come sono riuscito...” – ammise lui, indirettamente ammettendo che in fondo era accaduto proprio questo.</p><p>Lo sguardo aggrottato...</p><p> </p><p>Il discorso virò allora repentinamente per spiegarsi, anche se gli divenne impossibile dare una spiegazione...</p><p>Diretta!</p><p> </p><p>“Allora...ti dico che l’addestramento per le vie di Parigi non è stato poi così inutile!” – sentenziò in tono un poco comico.</p><p>“L’addestramento?”.</p><p>“Parigi è un’ottima insegnante!” – sussultò divertito – “Te lo ricordi quando pattugliavamo le strade?”.</p><p>Una stretta al cuore, il passato sepolto, i compagni perduti...</p><p>Era struggente soffermarsi ai gesti irruenti e decisi dei soldatacci della Guardia, che le baionette non era il caso d’esibirle con troppa foga per le strade, e nemmeno di sprecare pallottole e allora...</p><p>“Te lo ricordi?” – sorrise André – “Quante volte sei dovuta intervenire alzando la voce per fermarli, quei bellimbusti, prima che finissero per strozzare quegli ubriachi che non ne volevano sapere d’acquietarsi fuori dalle osterie!?”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo spalancato: “Stai dicendo…”.</p><p>Il particolare era sufficiente.</p><p>“André... non avrai...”.</p><p>“No...credo di no...” – si schermì lui grattandosi la testa – “Quella era ancora viva...russava anche!”.</p><p>Inaudito...</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo si ritrasse ancora...</p><p>“Piuttosto...”.</p><p>L’affondo...</p><p>“Vorrei capire...” – s’intestardì lui sistemandosi meglio seduto davanti a lei, gli occhi addosso quasi si preparasse ad impartire una lezione indimenticabile.</p><p>Nessun enunciato, nessun dato di fatto. Solo domande...</p><p><em>Quasi</em> – lo pensò davvero lei - <em>Una sorta di subdola vendetta...</em></p><p> </p><p>“Fammi capire!” – esordì – “Saresti stata disposta ad affidarmi ad un’altra donna...Carmilla intendo...”.</p><p>Sì, lei prese davvero a sudare freddo. Era abile lei a scovare le contraddizioni nei racconti, ma nessuno meglio di lui era altrettanto abile a farlo con i moti dell’animo.</p><p>“Ma poi ti stupisci del fatto che potrei – dico potrei - essere stato con altre...donne!?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’affondo scivolò tra il tenero ed il divertito, finalmente anche lui poteva togliersi la soddisfazione d’averla messa nell’angolo.</p><p> </p><p>“Non è così!” – s’affrettò a replicare lei, che la strana piega della conversazione l’aveva afferrata e no, non le piaceva affatto. Le sue contraddizioni le aveva comprese tutte, il racconto di André era vero, di fatto era stata lei a chiedere a Carmilla di occuparsi di lui, quando lei se ne sarebbe andata da Limours.</p><p>Si diede della stupida mentre la rabbia saliva, dentro, incandescente di fronte a quella distorta visione, che poi di tanto distorto non aveva nulla.</p><p>Non ci aveva pensato che…</p><p>Se veramente Carmilla e André…</p><p>Allora loro…loro…</p><p> </p><p>Il colorito pallido s’accese un poco e lui sorrise allungando la mano e poggiandola sulla fronte.</p><p>“Non ti starà tornando la febbre? Oppure non dirmi che sei…”.</p><p>Difficile sarebbe stato cavarle fuori quella dannata parola dalla bocca!</p><p> </p><p>André la stava mettendo all’angolo, di nuovo e questo di certo la mandava su tutte le furie. S’era dimostrata gelosa d’una cameriera e non avrebbe allora dovuto esserlo d’una giovane a cui lei stessa avrebbe affidato il futuro di André?</p><p>Lui, solo lui, dannazione, aveva la capacità di scovare le contraddizione, le più nascoste, e sì, di metterla a nudo di fronte alle incongruenze, alle ingenuità che dimostrava.</p><p>Questa volta non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia.</p><p>“Non è così André! Non è assolutamente così”.</p><p>“Cosa? Che non hai la febbre o che non sei gelosa!?”.</p><p>Ecco l’aveva sbattuta in faccia la paroletta!</p><p> </p><p>Occhiata fulminea, incandescente...</p><p>Anche una sola donna, sì, anche una sola sarebbe stato troppo per lei. Impossibile d’ammettere che era scenario assurdo, persino per lei.</p><p>Troppo per lei…</p><p>Ma André non era un santo ed era inevitabile che in qualche modo avesse cercato...</p><p>La battaglia era perduta, meglio battere in ritirata.</p><p> </p><p>“André...puzzi...di vino! Sei insopportabile!”.</p><p>Non era vero.</p><p>Il vino non c’entrava nulla, anche se davvero s’era mescolato al sangue e aveva dato alla testa, anche se nessuno dei due era ubriaco.</p><p> </p><p>Una mezza risata...</p><p>“Scusa...scusami...”.</p><p>Ecco, s’era lasciato abbindolare dall’antica Oscar...</p><p>Si sedette sui talloni indietreggiando.</p><p>Gli bastava quella sorta di mezza vittoria...</p><p>Era bello vederla così, davvero, per la prima volta, sinceramente e fieramente gelosa...</p><p> </p><p>“Sì...devo ammetterlo...Charles Montand sei davvero bello!” – prese a ridere André – “Ancora di più adesso! Tu non hai idea quanto!”.</p><p>Si spinse all’indietro, cadendo a peso morto a braccia aperte, il tonfo attutito dal manto di foglie scricchiolanti, prendendo a ridere come un matto, il cielo azzurro pungente e pieno e caldo respirato sul viso...</p><p> </p><p>“Che ti prende adesso?” – Oscar sempre più stizzita che André stava ridendo, stava ridendo di lei, non c’erano dubbi.</p><p>“Non devi temere...” - riprese fiato André chiudendo gli occhi e respirando l’aria tiepida della campagna – “Se è di questo che hai paura...che io possa fare confronti...o che possa aver trovato compagnia...altrove...”.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Il riso si spense all’improvviso, il tono serio, piombato lì da chissà quale angolo del passato, a raccontare la passione, la devozione...</p><p>Assoluta.</p><p> </p><p>“Non sono mai stato con altre donne...avrei potuto farlo...non mi sono mancate le occasioni...né quando eravamo a Versailles...e neppure dopo...ricordi la giovane Helena? Alain...s’era messo d’accordo perché...”.</p><p>I pugni stretti, Oscar ascoltava e s’immaginava.</p><p>André avrebbe potuto...</p><p> </p><p>“Non è accaduto. Forse sarebbe stato piacevole...”.</p><p>Abbassò gli occhi lei che lo sapeva adesso quanto fosse piacevole...</p><p>“Sì... forse c’è stato un momento in cui avrei desiderato lasciarmi tutto alle spalle. Ero così stanco...”.</p><p>Diane, il respiro di pochi mesi vissuti intensamente, costati la vita...</p><p> </p><p>“No…alla fine...alla fine di tutto c’eri tu...solo tu. Tu creavi il vuoto e tu lo colmavi…nessun’altra sarebbe riuscita a far questo!”.</p><p>Sarebbe dovuto bastare. André proseguì ritornando a sedersi, cercando lo sguardo. Spiegazioni severe, fonde, oscure ed al tempo stesso limpide.</p><p>“Sei entrata nel cuore, nella mente, nell’anima...in tutti gli anni in cui ti sono rimasto accanto, ti ho osservato, guardato, scrutato...mi sono nutrito della tua presenza, della tua voce, dei tuoi sguardi. Io ti ho amato Oscar...infinite volte...”.</p><p> </p><p>Amare così...</p><p>Anche così.</p><p>“E per assurdo non ho mai rischiato di perderti davvero se non quando io stesso ho commesso la follia di sfidarti...d’importi i miei sentimenti...”.</p><p>Prese a scorrere a ritroso, la mente colma del gesto estremo, inaudito, dirompente.</p><p>Lei non gli aveva mai chiesto perché l’avesse fatto...</p><p>Aveva pensato perché lui voleva averla, voleva farle sapere che l’amava.</p><p>Ora che era lei ad amare, ora che sapeva cosa significava amare...</p><p>Comprese quel gesto, quella richiesta disperata di essere suo.</p><p>Lui non voleva averla, lui voleva essere suo...</p><p> </p><p>“Per assurdo non ti avrei persa...” – davvero assurdo – “Nemmeno se ti fossi sposata...”.</p><p>Un sussulto...</p><p>“Certo, tutto sarebbe cambiato...ma...”.</p><p>Oscar si sporse, avvicinandosi, una mano sul braccio.</p><p>“Non ha più importanza adesso...basta...”.</p><p> </p><p>Troppo doloroso, sì, adesso era davvero troppo doloroso anche per lei, immaginandosi amante, immaginandosi sposata a chiunque altro.</p><p>“Saresti stata comunque con me…”.</p><p>Difficile crederlo, forse adesso Andrè aveva la forza di pensarlo, ma allora, allora...</p><p>“Saremmo stati sempre tu ed io, anche se divisi, lontani...”.</p><p> </p><p>Lei lo fissò. Nemmeno un matrimonio sarebbe riuscito a dividerli. No, l’unica che era stata capace di farlo era stata proprio lei.</p><p>“Invece...sei stata proprio tu a voler provare a vivere da sola ed io...questo mi ha sconvolto. Eri stata tu a rifiutarmi, eri stata tu a chiedermi di uscire dalla tua vita e non un accidente qualsiasi, un duello o un matrimonio. In quel momento era la tua volontà che mi travolgeva e mi spazzava via e dentro di me, per un istante, ho davvero creduto che la mia vita fosse irrimediabilmente finita. Non accettavo che la mia vita finisse così e... te l’ho fatto comprendere nel peggiore dei modi...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il ricordo del bacio gremito...</p><p>Il sapore tagliente della forza che s’ammantava della dolcezza con cui s’erano amati, dopo.</p><p> </p><p>“Non avrei dovuto...” – laconica conclusione – “Fuori...fuori dal Comando Militare...non hai neppure alzato gli occhi su di me...ero libero...la peggiore delle condanne...”.</p><p> </p><p>Uno scatto e André si rialzò velocemente, abbassando lo sguardo su di lei, ch’era ancora lì, a terra, a chiedersi perché avesse deciso allora che lui doveva uscire dalla sua vita.</p><p>Allungò una mano sulla fronte scostandole un poco i capelli, appoggiò piano l’indice sulla sommità della fronte e a poco a poco iniziò a scendere giù, percorrendo prima la fronte e poi la linea del naso. Leggero…</p><p>Scorrere leggero...</p><p>L’indice si fermò sulle labbra, disegnandole lievi, ascoltando la consistenza nelle mani e nella mente.</p><p>Un brivido...</p><p>Giù, fin giù nello stomaco.</p><p> </p><p>“Io sono tuo…” – sussurrò piano André.</p><p>Un ultimo bacio, sulla fronte, lasciandola senza parole, come se lui avesse di nuovo paura che quel dannato istante avrebbe riverberato il suo peggior afflato, su di lei, adesso...</p><p>“L’unico tuo ordine che non ho mai eseguito... sai credo che noi due in fondo siamo stati <em>amanti</em>… <em>sempre…</em>ci siamo amati anche senza saperlo, forse inconsapevolmente, senza usare noi stessi ma solo le nostre parole, la nostra complicità, i nostri silenzi, anche quando credevamo di non comprenderci. Le nostre vite si sono intrecciate e fuse, senza che noi lo sapessimo. E’ ciò che ci ha unito ed è quello che ci unisce adesso…ti ho amato al di sopra di ogni cosa e credimi mi sarebbe stato impossibile anche solo sfiorare labbra – sul serio intendo - che non fossero state le tue o sciogliere le mie mani su una pelle diversa dalla tua. Mi sarebbe stato impossibile…”.</p><p>Una sottile malinconia...</p><p>Sopra tutto bruciava il tempo perduto...</p><p>“Tuo…lo sono sempre stato…sempre…”.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a camminare...</p><p>Via...</p><p>Via dallo sguardo di lei.</p><p>Ancora pungente il ricordo, nonostante lei avesse compreso d’amarlo.</p><p>Restava lo sfregio, la ferita.</p><p>Per André la cicatrice sarebbe rimasta per sempre.</p><p>Ed il tempo perduto era lì, racchiuso in quel viaggio verso il nulla.</p><p> </p><p>Negli occhi il paesaggio ampio e limpido della campagna, nell’ora che prendeva a volgere al pomeriggio mentre l’aria profumava piena dell’autunno prossimo. Il vento a scompigliare un poco i capelli, ferma ad ascoltarlo, anche se lui se n’era andato.</p><p>Lui non voleva averla, lui voleva essere suo. E lei, lei era sua.</p><p> </p><p>Pochi gesti, un poco rallentati dai pensieri che comprimevano le azioni...</p><p>La legna raccolta lì attorno per ricavare un fuoco che accogliesse qualche ora di riposo.</p><p> </p><p>Chissà perché non aveva più voglia di proseguire il cammino per quel giorno, come se i ricordi del passato imponessero una sosta un poco più lunga, perché procedere senza rimettere assieme i pezzi del passato, senza dar loro un ordine almeno sensato, avrebbe reso quel viaggio monco e cieco e...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Com’è stato possibile che tu non ti sia accorta di ciò che provava André, di ciò che era per te?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da quando? Da quando avresti potuto comprendere e non lo hai fatto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da quando avevi compreso e non hai avuto il coraggio necessario per riprenderti la sua vita?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da quando?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Morse il ricordo di Saint Petersburg…</p><p>Il dubbio che quello non fosse stato amore, chiamato così solo per giustificare i sensi che gridavano.</p><p> </p><p>Il calore si diffuse tiepido mentre le ombre s’allungavano...</p><p>Un grido quasi animalesco...</p><p>“André?!”.</p><p> </p><p>Impietrita per un istante, gli occhi sgranati, si rialzò in fretta e furia, l’unico dannatissimo accorgimento quello di non separarsi nemmeno per un istante dalle dannate borse con i documenti.</p><p>Giù, giù per il sentiero, i passi veloci, incerti tra i rami d’edera e le felci brillanti e gli arbusti mezzi rinsecchiti...</p><p>Un altro grido. Oscar si bloccò: “Che diavolo...”.</p><p>Non erano grida d’aiuto...</p><p>
  <em>Com’era stato possibile amare così, </em>
  <em>senza avere nulla in cambio, se non uno sguardo rubato, un viso che corre in mezzo al vento e accompagna ordini e mani che stringono una spada invece che le tue mani?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ancora un grido...</p><p>Più che altro una specie di canto...</p><p>“Ma...”.</p><p> </p><p>Rovinò giù alla fine, inciampando e ritrovandosi a terra, a sedere, le mani attaccate ad una betulla che ondeggiando la ricoprì di foglioline gialle e arancio.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo e chiedergli...</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi lo cercarono...</p><p>André era lì…</p><p>Si era spogliato…</p><p>Era in acqua.</p><p> </p><p>Lo specchio limpido di un’ansa del fiumiciattolo a raso del terreno ricoperto di muschio morbido e fogliame e rami...</p><p>Lo scorrere cauto e lieve dell’acqua...</p><p>Pietre levigate ed ampie adagiate al sole costeggiavano la riva riflettendosi nella pozza limpida.</p><p> </p><p>Si arrestò dietro all’alberello, appiattendosi contro il tronco, nascondendosi, quasi diventandone parte.</p><p>Una ladra...</p><p> </p><p>“Dann...” – l’avrebbe davvero imprecato se non fosse stato che gli occhi si fissarono all’immagine, il corpo nudo che nuotava e forse l’acqua era talmente fredda che André aveva preso a gridare per farsi coraggio e restare immerso...</p><p>Una ladra...</p><p> </p><p>Lui era suo…</p><p>S’immerse anche lei nel corpo poco distante, i muscoli torniti e bagnati, i movimenti ampie leggeri...</p><p> </p><p>Battiti irregolari la costrinsero a respirare più a fondo, le mani si strinsero ad abbracciare il sentore del corpo che nuotava.</p><p>Ampie bracciate...</p><p>Un altro grido e poi una risata...</p><p>Urla d’una gioia impazzita.</p><p> </p><p>Per un istante vide André felice, anche se lui nemmeno sapeva che lei fosse lì.</p><p>Spade di luce si riflettevano sulla pelle, sui muscoli tesi e leggeri, sui fianchi asciutti...</p><p>I capelli quasi coprivano le spalle, neri e lucenti...</p><p>Visione sconosciuta, distante, eppure così profondamente intima da quando aveva imparato ad amarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Le gambe iniziarono a tremare, gli occhi incapaci di distogliersi...</p><p>Non era solo il suo corpo, le sue braccia ed i suoi muscoli e la sua pelle abbronzata e tesa.</p><p>Era André, il suo André.</p><p>Era solo suo, quel corpo che riempiva occhi e mente e sensi e dita...</p><p>Lì, adesso...</p><p> </p><p>Si strinse all’alberello.</p><p>L’istinto la teneva lì e l’istinto la costrinse quasi a saltare all’indietro e a nascondersi.</p><p>Poche bracciate. André aveva iniziato a risalire, verso i vestiti appoggiati sulla pietra soleggiata...</p><p>Lì, gli occhi incollati lì...</p><p> </p><p>Lo vide uscire e lei rimase lì ad osservare il corpo nudo, libero, bagnato, la schiena ampia e piena, le natiche asciutte, le gambe guizzanti e tornite. Pochi passi e la mente s’era dispersa perché tutto adesso aveva preso a salire dalla pancia neanche fosse diventata quella il centro delle emozioni, beffate dalla visione assoluta, che lui aveva preso ad asciugarsi e poi s’era pure voltato dalla sua parte e lei aveva immaginato si fosse accorto che era lì e lei allora sarebbe letteralmente andata in frantumi.</p><p>Vide e rimase lì, immersa nella carne piena ed intensa, dolcemente insinuata nella mente, quando lei era diventata sua, nel crescendo dei respiri impigliati gli uni in quelli dell’altra</p><p>Disarmonico ordine delle cose...</p><p> </p><p>Ladra di lui...</p><p>Spade di luce penetravano nella boscaglia, ritagliando linee sottili, bagliori nascosti del giorno che stava lentamente volgendo al termine, perdendosi nell’oscurità del liquido trasparente.</p><p>Solo un pensiero raccolto nello sguardo fisso ed insaziabile.</p><p>Era meravigliosamente bello...</p><p>Terribilmente ed irrimediabilmente bello. Non c’era accezione o declinazione dei sensi che riassumesse ciò che sentiva, ch’era bello come mai aveva avuto coraggio d’ammettere e come ora invece si faceva strada nella mente, pensiero che percorreva i muscoli, brivido asciutto e pieno, giù, fin giù, di nuovo, nella pancia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lui è tuo…e tu sei sua…faresti tutto per lui…ecco cosa significa appartenersi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tutto…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Strinse i pugni e lentamente indietreggiò per non essere vista.</p><p>Lo desiderava...</p><p> </p><p>Da quando gli aveva rivelato ciò che provava, in quel campo di luna e di lucciole, Oscar sentì, per la prima volta, di desiderarlo, di più e sopra ogni segno del destino, che avesse inciso le loro vite, anche se si erano già amati, quasi rincorrendo il tempo e la paura di essersi trovati troppo tardi e di essere di nuovo divisi dal destino che loro stessi si erano scelti.</p><p>Ecco, l’intimo suono di quel desiderio, riassunto nel grido di felicità di André che aveva appena ascoltato...</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò furiosa e felice tanto che non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime.</p><p>Amarlo, fino alla fine dei giorni, per mille anni e per mille anni ancora, non più nel dubbio, non più nella paura...</p><p> </p><p>Un ultimo sguardo e poi riprese a risalire piano, senza far rumore, come una ladra che fugge con il bottino dell’incursione, quel grido intenso che le riportava il senso di lui...</p><p>Il cuore impazzito ed il respiro teso...</p><p>No, non era la febbre.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a scaldarsi un poco accanto al fuoco e poi, no...</p><p>Si disfò delle dannate borse che nascose sotto il mantello, appallottolato sopra, buttato lì, cencio polveroso di cui liberarsi per riprendere a respirare.</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltò i passi. André stava ritornando. Se l’avesse guardato in faccia...</p><p>No...</p><p> </p><p>Si alzò in fretta, i passi presero a ridiscendere, di nuovo, attraverso un altro sentiero ricavato dall’immaginazione, in mezzo alla boscaglia fitta, ancora più fitta.</p><p>Il cuore impazzito ed il sangue che ribolliva mentre prendeva a togliersi uno stivale e poi un altro, nel buio del sottobosco, non vista, gli occhi in alto al pertugio di cielo azzurro, all’ultimo raggio di luce che penetrava là sotto.</p><p>L’avrebbe annegata nell’acqua gelata quella dannata febbre, che forse non era nemmeno quella!</p><p> </p><p>“Ma dove...”.</p><p>Si guardò attorno André rovistando sotto il mantello e ritrovando le preziose borse – “Oscar...”.</p><p>Il fuoco sarebbe servito per scaldarsi. La cena sarebbe stata consumata in fretta.</p><p>Così le dita presero a seguire la strada che volgeva a Bourges, sulla mappa, finché ci fosse stata abbastanza luce.</p><p>Non c’era possibilità d’evitare la cittadina...</p><p>Attese che lei tornasse.</p><p>“Ma dove sei finita?” – se lo chiese André provando a cercarla con lo sguardo, i contorni sempre più scuri degli alberi attorno, l’aria fresca che cullava i pensieri, la luna crescente che avrebbe attutito l’oscurità dell’ennesima notte al freddo.</p><p>Tornò sui suoi passi allora ma dal sentiero c’era appena risalito e di lei nessuna traccia.</p><p> </p><p>Uno stivale, poco più in là...</p><p>L’altro stivale, raccolto, il cuore in gola, la vista che s’acuiva il più possibile...</p><p>La giacca...</p><p>Raccolse anche quella, ripiegata al braccio assieme al mantello che s’era tirato dietro.</p><p>Giù, ancora più giù. Alla radura dove s’era fermato non c’era nessuno. Si stava facendo buio...</p><p> </p><p>Tornò a spaziare con lo sguardo e intravide un pertugio, tra i rami, l’imboccò, i passi lenti per non fare rumore.</p><p>Poi s’era ricordato che nemmeno un’ora prima s’era ritrovato a gridare, immerso nell’acqua fredda, i muscoli intirizziti e quasi frantumati e nello sguardo lo sguardo di lei, l’impercettibile gelosia incandescente che l’aveva lasciato in balia dell’euforia d’essere per la prima volta nella testa di lei, come ci finisce un uomo nella testa di una donna ch’è gelosa del proprio uomo.</p><p>S’era dato del pazzo ma l’aveva gridato quell’euforico senso d’appartenerle adesso, non c’era riuscito a trattenerlo in gola, e il grido se n’era uscito mentre l’acqua gelida aveva sferzato i muscoli, liberando i sensi.</p><p>Non poteva rischiare di nuovo.</p><p>Se si fosse messo a chiamarla avrebbe rischiato davvero d’attirare lì qualche contadino che rientrava o chissà chi altro poteva esserci intorno.</p><p> </p><p>I passi procedettero, il cuore in gola, una radura meno spaziosa, l’aria scura illuminata dalla luna crescente poco più su, sul bordo degli alberi che circondavano lo specchio d’acqua raccolto, piatto, liscio, gelato...</p><p>Nessuno doveva accorgersi di lui. Nessuno, nemmeno lei...</p><p> </p><p>Era là in effetti, poco più in là, l’intravide immersa quasi completamente nell’acqua fredda, in un punto più profondo ch’era riuscita a raggiungere.</p><p>Gesti lenti…</p><p>Il corpo riemergeva e poi tornava giù, immergendosi, e poi di nuovo fuori...</p><p>Gesti ampi, continui, che se si fosse fermata, il freddo avrebbe frantumato anche lei.</p><p> </p><p>Nel buio scorse i lineamenti, li conosceva, li percepiva, lei, creatura mitologica ch’esce dal folto della foresta, nascosta, e s’unisce al silenzio avvolgente concedendosi ad esso, fondendosi al mistero.</p><p>S’immerse nell’immagine, anche lui immerso nell’acqua calma e fredda, nella notte percorsa dai richiami di animali notturni, immaginandosi d’essere acqua, quell’acqua che l’avvolgeva e l’abbracciava, chiudendola, entrando dentro, nel fondo dell’anima, nel fondo delle viscere, frantumando i sensi e poi innalzandoli.</p><p> </p><p>Il pensiero fisso, l’inchiodò al destino che li attendeva, che dimenticarlo, anche solo per un istante, non era bene. S’era illuso, solo per un’ora.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, nutrendosi dei sensi, stringendo i pugni, maledicendosi che se forse quel giorno glielo avesse detto senza gridarlo, senza rovesciarglielo addosso, quel dannato amore, forse lei non sarebbe finita a...</p><p>No...</p><p>Se non l’avesse fatto loro non sarebbero stati lì, invece. E allora...</p><p> </p><p>Si avvicinò piano alla riva, appoggiò vestiti e mantello su una pietra in vista e poi risalì su, mentre l’abbracciava con la mente, intuendo il senso della fuga, nascondersi a lui per ritrovare sé stessa e capire e comprendere il passato ed accettarlo, così come accettare il futuro.</p><p>L’istinto gl’impose di restare, ancora un istante a godere del gelido amplesso che scorreva tra lei e sé stessa, immersa, lentamente stordita dal freddo che lui s’immaginava l’avvolgesse.</p><p> </p><p>Quando il respiro davvero prese a venir meno, tranciato dal freddo che innervava i muscoli, la scia lentamente prese a volgere verso la riva.</p><p>André sarebbe dovuto andare via...</p><p>La conosceva, l’aveva già osservata, ma non così, nuda, libera, inconsapevole d’essere ammirata, mentre si chinava per poggiare i piedi sulle pietre un poco scivolose ed il corpo lentamente usciva dall’acqua, ergendosi e prendendo a camminare verso di lui.</p><p>Sottili rivoli di luce s’intrecciavano alle linee dei muscoli lisci e morbidi sotto i raggi lunari e delle lievi venature.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé, lo sguardo fisso a lei...</p><p>Ad ogni suo passo corrispose un passo di André che indietreggiava, per allontanarsi, per non essere visto, o forse per continuare a godere indisturbato della visione, creatura - ormai nemmeno sapeva più - se umana o divina, che aveva preso la sua vita, da tutta una vita, e non l’avrebbe lasciato libero, mai più.</p><p>Nemmeno fosse stata lei stessa a volerlo.</p><p> </p><p>Quando Oscar risalì s’accorse dei vestiti appoggiati proprio davanti a lei. Lo sguardo corse lì intorno per cercarlo, che solo lui poteva essere stato e s’immaginò che, come lei s’era impadronita dell’immagine di lui, così doveva aver fatto lui.</p><p>Ladri ciascuno dell’altro...</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro s’era calmato, solo perché il freddo l’aveva costretta a prendere un ritmo intenso e veloce e adesso i muscoli godevano del tepore della stoffa che aveva catturato il tiepido calore del fuoco. André li aveva lasciati scaldare un poco...</p><p>Il respiro s’era calmato. Le dita no, gli occhi no, i muscoli no...</p><p>Nulla di tutto il resto s’era acquietato mentre i passi risalivano veloci attraversando la boscaglia e lo sguardo riconosceva il fuocherello che ardeva più su, nella radura dove avrebbero trascorso la notte.</p><p> </p><p>Nulla s’era acquietato. Tutt’altro.</p><p>Intorno, il silenzio ovattato della notte, inciso da lontani richiami di rapaci notturni, fruscii, rami che cadevano vinti dalla fine della stagione.</p><p>I corpi rischiarati dal chiarore del fuoco, lingue ondeggianti a danzare con le ombre intorno, riflettendosi sui volti, i muscoli avvolti nei mantelli, solo le dita intirizzite a spezzare il poco pane rimasto.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma...non l’avrai?” – chiese Oscar mentre André le porgeva una bottiglia di vino – “Rubata?”.</p><p>“Non lo immagini?”.</p><p>Silenzio, lo sguardo corrugato...</p><p>“Dobbiamo scaldarci e questo l’ho pagato. Non ho portato via nulla che non mi spettasse!” – replicò lui tracannando un sorso e poi porgendole la bottiglia – “Ti conviene...fa freddo questa notte...due sorsi e almeno prenderai sonno più in fretta. Io starò di guardia la fuoco...”.</p><p>“Devi riposare anche tu...” – si convinse Oscar, un sorso abbondante, il palmo passato sulla bocca per pulirla – “L’altra notte...”.</p><p> </p><p>André si sporse per osservarla, le labbra rosse, umide di vino e di freddo e di sangue che scorreva, che non c’era stato verso di raffreddare nulla, nemmeno col gelo dell’acqua.</p><p>Si sporse di più affondando le dita nei capelli, chiudendole sulla nuca e spingendola verso di sé, chiedendo d’assaggiare il sapore del vino e del sangue, avvolti, mescolati, impossibili da distinguere.</p><p>La bocca l’accolse avida aperta la lingua prese a danzare sollevando i sensi che s’innervarono gli uni sugli altri scaldandosi e colpendosi come i corpi che s’avvicinarono di più chiudendosi l’uno sull’altro abbracciati le dita affondate nei capelli a tenersi lì reciprocamente senza parlare ragionare discutere comprendere che l’acqua aveva annullato l’odore rivelando quello intenso di ciascuno di loro...</p><p>“Non possiamo...” – concluse André sussurrando le parole tra i capelli scostati, la nuca bianca pulsante e tiepida.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bugiardo...</em>
</p><p>Parole sibilate quasi senza respiro mentre André si staccava e teneva ferma la testa per impedirle di avvicinarsi di nuovo. Gli occhi erano lì fissi alle labbra, la bocca dischiusa i denti appena visibili, la lingua...</p><p>Un altro affondo, non ci riusciva a lasciarla, mentre ascoltava il respiro innalzarsi e le viscere aprirsi come voragine che doveva essere colmata altrimenti sarebbe impazzito.</p><p>Lui...</p><p> </p><p>E lei, lei sì, anche lei si aprì stringendosi a lui, chiudendo le gambe dietro la schiena seduti a terra i mantelli a chiudersi in una specie di bozzolo caldo.</p><p> </p><p>“Devi andare...” – si staccò André, di nuovo, questa volta imprimendo più forza alle mani – “Non conosciamo questo posto...una distrazione...”.</p><p>Annuì lei che avrebbe dovuto essere più saggia, più accorta, più previdente che lei era il comandante di quell’assurda spedizione.</p><p> </p><p>Annuì mentre afferrava le dita e le apriva sulla guancia baciando il palmo, annusando l’odore intenso di lui, lavato, libero, solo suo, com’era sempre stato.</p><p>“Mi darai il cambio più tardi…” – disse piano André fissandola, nello sguardo le stesse intense scintille che ardevano lì accanto.</p><p>“Non sono stanca…se vuoi puoi andare tu…” – sussurrò lei, le dita inanellate ai capelli, torturati un poco, lisciati, incapace di staccarsi.</p><p> </p><p>“Non...non riuscirei a prendere sonno adesso...” – balbettò André sperando che lei comprendesse.</p><p>Sì, lei comprese, perché sorrise e perché avrebbe voluto essere in un qualsiasi altro posto, persino all’Inferno, pur di disobbedire alla richiesta e davvero impedirgli di dormire.</p><p>Comprese così bene che la mano si sollevò piano raggiungendo il viso e poi le piccole lenti che fece scivolare via.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani aperte a racchiudere il viso: “Nemmeno io credo di avertelo detto mai abbastanza che sei bello…il tuo viso…”.</p><p>Appoggiò le lenti a terra e tornò a scorrere con la mano sul viso, sulla pelle un poco ruvida, percorrendo con le dita la fronte e poi l’incavo degli occhi e le guance e la bocca e le labbra morbide, un poco socchiuse, studiando, ascoltando la consistenza, per ritrovarla nella mente, che lì non si poteva fare null’altro.</p><p>Se lo potevano permettere, almeno quello. Lui rimase in silenzio, lasciandosi accarezzare.</p><p> </p><p>“Io…”.</p><p>“Non dire niente, ti prego…ho capito ciò che hai voluto dirmi prima…”.</p><p>Allora fu lui che non la lasciò terminare e che si ritrovò ancora più vicino a riprendersi lei e le labbra, abbracciandola e stringendosi e chiudendola nell’abbraccio.</p><p>Tutt’intorno scivolavano i rumori della notte ma le tempie rimbombavano del sangue che pulsava e allora tutto s’attutiva, svaniva...</p><p> </p><p>Intenso si spinse contro di lei, come acqua, quell’acqua che l’aveva avvolta, scivolando leggera su di lei, scivolando intenso su di lei, spingendosi dentro, i corpi attratti e chiusi in una danza impercettibile che avvinghiò le braccia mentre i battiti s’intrecciavano e le tempie pulsavano impazzite colmando i sensi...</p><p>Si spinse piano, un bacio mormorato, leggero, silenzioso, respirato piano, e poi intenso, alla ricerca della bocca un poco umida tiepida e mobile alla ricerca della pelle sotto il mantello scostando gl’infiniti ed intricati strati di stoffa, acquietandosi solo dopo averla raggiunta, le dita appoggiate a godere della consistenza liscia e calda, mentre il respiro lo richiamò al respiro e senza staccarsi compose note d’affondo grevi piene sulle labbra gremite e morse e...</p><p> </p><p>Le dita s’impressero sui fianchi lottando contro i muscoli tesi e ritratti, intensamente piegati dal ritmo del respiro, scintilla rapida e pungente, lei lasciò la bocca, appoggiando la fronte alla fronte.</p><p>Nessuna parola, il soffio impercettibile dell’aria fredda che s’insinuava assieme alla mano di lui mossa piano a salire e cogliere la consistenza del seno, gli occhi chiusi, le dita accarezzate dalla rotondità morbida e tesa.</p><p>Nessuna parola, il tepore irradiato dal contatto mescolato al brivido caldo del ventre, voragine da colmare, mentre le mani scendevano ai fianchi a posarsi sulla curva lieve dei lombi, indugiando, incapace di proseguire.</p><p>Tutto si sollevava e si mescolava...</p><p> </p><p>Si strinsero addosso l’uno all’altra, gesti tanto intensi quanto significati opposti.</p><p>“Devi andare a riposare…” – ripeté lui serio, faticando a respirare.</p><p>“Anche tu…anche tu dovresti dormire…” – gli rispose lei sussurrando le parole all’orecchio, che non attese risposta e si riprese la bocca, la consistenza, morbida insistenza contro di lui, senza accettare le parole, senza chiedere consenso, entrando in essa, assaggiandola, affondando le mani nei capelli.</p><p> </p><p>“No...” – biascicò lui afferrando i polsi e stringendolo – “Ti aiuto ad alzarti e...là ho preparato un mucchio di foglie secche...sono asciutte...è troppo pericoloso…”.</p><p>Ennesima giustificazione. Era vero...</p><p>“Lo so…” – replicò lei assolutamente convinta ed al tempo stesso assolutamente contrariata.</p><p> </p><p>André afferrò i lembi del mantello e glieli richiuse addosso.</p><p>Era pericoloso stare lì, all’aperto a perdere lucidità e confondere sensi ed umori con i rumori del bosco e magari e rischiare d’essere scovati da viandanti o briganti o...</p><p>Glielo strinse addosso il mantello, mettendo così fine allo scambio silenzioso, abbracciandola con tutta la tenerezza possibile, trattenendosi dall’indugiare di nuovo sulle labbra, sul corpo, lo stesso che prima s’era rivelato tiepido sinuoso, creatura fantastica e mitica, uscita dall’oscuro della foresta, col potere di rapire chiunque l’avesse osservata.</p><p>Difficile a farsi, dopo tanto tempo, dopo...</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di baciarla dolcemente, di nuovo, prima mordendole il labbro, piano, come per assaggiarlo, di nuovo, come ad imprimersi il sentore del proprio sangue ed ascoltarlo mescolato a quello di lei, ch’era scorso sulle labbra assieme al vino.</p><p>No, non era come avere fame o sete. Che si poteva passarci sopra…</p><p>No...</p><p>I sensi avevano fame e sete e chiedevano d’esser placati, accontentati, colmati, ch’essi erano aperti, impercettibilmente profumati di desiderio, perduti in una dimensione solitaria che chiedeva d’unirsi a quella dell’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Il fruscio delle vesti s’accompagnò a quello scricchiolante del manto di foglie secche.</p><p>Abbracciati, lei giù a terra lui in ginocchio su di lei.</p><p>Nessuna parola, gli sguardi fissi, anche se era buio, poco lontano dal fuoco.</p><p>Nessuna parola, i movimenti che li avevano legati si slacciarono sinuosi e cauti, rallentati, quasi incapaci di recidere davvero l’intenso fremere dei sensi.</p><p> </p><p>Lo guardò di nuovo, lui quasi si stizzì che così non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte.</p><p>Non gli staccò gli occhi dalla faccia, appoggiò la sinistra sulla mano di lui per fermarlo e con l’altra afferrò il mantello e tirò giù con forza, per non dargli il tempo di reagire ed indietreggiare e mantenere l’intento di farsi impassibile di fronte all’ingovernabilità delle intenzioni, ora che più nulla e nessuno attorno a loro avrebbe avuto potere di interferire.</p><p>Lo baciò ancora, di nuovo, impeto ed urgenza e desiderio di scivolare nella bocca e cercare il sentore liquido del respiro, mordendo le labbra ch’erano entrate dentro, nella testa, e scorrevano, nella testa…</p><p>Piccoli movimenti impercettibili e tenui capaci di raggiungere i muscoli e scorrere giù sulla schiena giù fino alla pancia dove lei poteva percepire la mano di lui appoggiata aperta morbida e contratta al tempo stesso…</p><p> </p><p>Nel respiro un po’ affannato, André faticò a staccarsi e fermarsi e....</p><p>S’accostò al viso. Il timbro sfatto e severo ed intransigente e quasi paternalistico, poche parole sussurrate mentre le afferrava i lembi del mantello e di nuovo glieli stringeva addosso e lei restava a guardarlo, per nulla sorpresa, ma sospesa dentro quel viso che non aveva mai sentito di desiderare così tanto come in quel momento.</p><p>Percepì la mano scivolare via dalla sua pancia.</p><p>“Oscar…vai a dormire! E’ un ordine!”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bugiardo!</em>
</p><p>Quasi si mise a ridere lei: “Se la metti così…allora…agli ordini mio comandante!” - sussurrò in tono ancora più autoritario, mentre il cuore dimenticava di nuovo e si perdeva nella sola domanda che vorticava nella testa.</p><p>Rimediare al torti del passato ossia comprendere da quando...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Da quando il tuo cuore avrebbe potuto capire e non l’hai ascoltato?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hai relegato la domanda nell’angolo più oscuro della tua esistenza, sperando ch’essa scomparisse e non ti tormentasse più. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ora però, non è il passato a ghermire i sensi, ma il futuro. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il tempo perduto non ti verrà restituito, né adesso, né mai.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il bambino dagli occhi verdi che avevi preso per mano tanti anni prima, entrato nella sua vita, leggero come una nuvola e potente come una roccia millenaria…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il ragazzo che aveva cavalcato accanto a te mille e mille volte, che aveva corso con te e poi duellato e poi ancora ti aveva preso per mano, lui, e sfidata, picchiata, calmata, accolta...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In silenzio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ha letto nell’anima, quando tu stessa t’eri rifiutata di farlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ha sorretto nel disperato desiderio di volere un mondo migliore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ha atteso per anni, silenziosamente, la voce e gli occhi sempre presenti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ha insegnato ad ascoltare i battiti del cuore, le mani scivolare addosso, i respiri divenire i vostri stessi respiri…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un respiro unico ed un corpo unico, fuso e perso nell’estasi di una notte d’estate, mentre il sole moriva alle spalle e la luce abbandonava giornate convulse.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nel fondo della coscienza le parole di tuo padre che chiedeva ad André di tornare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vivo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nella testa l’inappellabile sentenza sul proprio destino. Tu non saresti vissuta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In mezzo il popolo francese contro i soldati che avevano occupato la città.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Non ti sei mai chiesta alla fine di tutto da quando avresti compreso di amarlo davvero, da quando avresti potuto amarlo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che a Saint Petersburg l’aveva detto a te stessa che l’amavi ma non eri stata capace d’affidargli quell’amore...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tutto ritornava a galla, vorticosamente. Il presente mescolato al passato e lei non riusciva più a rispondere a quella domanda e a comprendere perché fosse stata così cieca, sorda, arida...</p><p>
  <em>Hai rischiato di perderlo, più e più volte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Saint Antoine...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si avevi rischiato di perderlo e...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se questo fosse accaduto prima, sarei certamente andata a salvare Fersen dalla folla…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Se fosse accaduto prima…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prima…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prima di quando?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In quel momento…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era André che avresti voluto salvare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era André che avevi visto sparire, trascinato via dalla folla inferocita…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E in quel momento hai creduto di morire anche tu, assieme a lui…lo avresti perso…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Possibile che avessi compreso di amarlo davvero e solo nel momento in cui hai rischiato di perderlo? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anche se già sapevi che André ti amava...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo sapevi, dentro, in fondo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo sapevi ma non l’avevi compreso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapevi che lui ti amava ma non aveva compreso te stessa amare lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’avevi negato a te stessa. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Negare significa riconoscere l’esistenza di ciò che esiste.</p><p>Negare significa non accettare una realtà che si conosce ed esiste.</p><p>
  <em>Dunque, sapevi dentro di te, cosa stava accadendo. Lo sapevi e l’hai negato a te stessa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora e forse era sempre stato così…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non lo sapeva e forse, si disse, non l’avrebbe mai saputo.</p><p>L’arroganza della conoscenza, il desiderio di muoversi in terreni conosciuti, la volontà di vivere la vita alla stregua d’una battaglia, senza mezzi termini, senza spazi grigi, senza rimpianti…</p><p>Senza osare uscire dal confine della propria vita.</p><p>Tutto bianco o nero...</p><p> </p><p>Forse erano queste le ragioni che l’avevano tenuta così lontana dal legame con lui, paradossalmente il più saldo e profondo della sua vita.</p><p>O forse il timore di amare e lasciarsi amare, lasciarsi guidare dalla sensazione di calore immenso che invade e non dà scampo e rapisce e annienta e poi lascia quasi senza fiato senza respiro le mani strette nelle mani e le labbra chiuse sulle labbra e sulla pelle.</p><p>Pensiero unico che avvolge l’esistenza e la guida, qualsiasi azione si compia, qualsiasi gesto esca dalle mani, qualsiasi strada percorrano i passi.</p><p>Qualsiasi persona lei fosse stata.</p><p> </p><p>Si sentì sopraffatta, come un tempo, dalla forza dell’amore di André, indubbiamente superiore alla propria, perché capace di attraversare il tempo e la freddezza, forse ancora più dura, del cuore oscuro.</p><p> </p><p>Vinta dal sonno…</p><p>
  <em>Sarai degna di tutto questo amore? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarai in grado di ricambiarlo?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André le aveva detto che a lui bastava averla accanto. Questo non sarebbe bastato a lei.</p><p>Lei era Oscar. Era la sua rosa.</p><p>Era e sarebbe stata sempre una rosa.</p><p>Che avesse ondeggiato al vento come un lillà o fosse fiorita in un’altra stagione.</p><p>Una rosa…</p><p>Lei era una rosa.</p><p>E questo non sarebbe mai cambiato qualsiasi cosa avrebbe deciso della sua vita.</p><p>Sarebbe stata una rosa. Con le sue spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…svegliati…”.</p><p>Un sussulto, gli occhi sbarrati a chiedere luce, immagini, suoni...</p><p>La sua voce, il suo respiro...</p><p>Lo vide poco sopra di sé, mentre attendeva che lei si riavesse.</p><p>“Te la senti? Se vuoi...”.</p><p> </p><p>“No...solo un momento...” – rispose chiudendo gli occhi, i muscoli intorpiditi e doloranti.</p><p>Nessuna parola...</p><p>Il fremito del desiderio annientato dalla stanchezza, dilatato e squassato dalla nebbia fitta ch’era calata sul bosco, l’unico appiglio, il fuoco acceso, ampio e pieno a confortare i sensi e dirigere l’orientamento sfatto.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>13 settembre 1789…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Salbris...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La Foresta di Vierzon, e a sud est, Bourges*…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Perché non posso andare io André? Non credo sia complicato…” – contestò piano, era stanca, ma non poteva sempre lasciar fare tutto a lui. Le pareva davvero d’esser vissuta fuori dal mondo in tutti gli anni della sua vita e che solo quei dannatissimi mesi corsi dentro le vesti di Comandante della Guardia Metropolitana le avessero consentito di conoscere quel mondo.</p><p>“Avanti…lascia perdere…non ti ci vedo proprio a contrattare!” – obiettò lui sorridendo, aggiustandosi cintura e mantello.</p><p>La guardò e l’altra ricambiò con una smorfia di fastidio.</p><p> </p><p>“Non offenderti!” – rimarcò André – “Penso di essere più pratico di te…sai in certe situazioni!”.</p><p>Lo sguardo si sollevò e lui si sentì trafitto.</p><p>Lei di nuovo messa all’angolo, in nome d’una dimestichezza in cui lui pareva essere artista e lei no, abituata a comandare soldati, impartire ordini, seguire esercitazioni, ma no, non a contrattare con le venditrici al mercato, i locandieri degli alberghi, i cassieri delle banche.</p><p>E questo la faceva arrabbiare, perché davvero le pareva d’esser vissuta fuori dal mondo reale e vivo. Non ne aveva mai fatto parte, in fondo aveva ragione lui.</p><p>Oscar si avvicinò, la faccia severa…</p><p>“Ad esempio?” – s’intestardì a contestare.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma sì...certe venditrici al mercato…quelle che ti si piantano davanti alla faccia e pretendono che tu assaggi quello che vendono...per poi rifilartelo!” – si schermì André, che non era tanto il timore che lei si lasciasse abbindolare, quanto che accadesse l’esatto contrario, che se la ricordava lei quand’erano a pattugliare le strade di Parigi e quelle che vendevano pesce s’azzuffavano con le fioraie che dicevano che il pesce era marcio e si sentiva l’olezzo fin a Rive Droite...</p><p>E giù a strascinarsi per strada, le mani ficcate nei capelli a gridare come invasate e lei a ordinare ai soldati di dividerle e poi portarle in caserma...</p><p> </p><p>André lo sapeva che Oscar non le aveva mai potute soffrire quelle megere che non parevano nemmeno donne, anche se poi le lasciava sempre andare via, magari solo rammentando loro che la prossima volta nessuno avrebbe chiuso un occhio.</p><p>E magari finiva che una di quelle, gli occhi sgranati, stava lì a domandarsi se quel comandante in realtà non avesse voluto altro.</p><p>No, meglio di no!</p><p> </p><p>“Di nuovo questa storia!” – s’intestardì lei – “Come sarebbe a dire che tu saresti più pratico con certe venditrici!?”.</p><p>Non era gelosia ma orgoglio.</p><p>Il suo punto di forza.</p><p>André aveva alzato le braccia in segno di resa...</p><p> </p><p>Il ponte l’avevano oltrepassato senza intoppi mentre lo sguardo s’innalzava.</p><p>Dietro le prime case, le guglie appuntite di Saint Etienne.</p><p>“Dico solo che nanny mi portava spesso con sé al mercato quand’ero più piccolo. Per aiutare le cameriere...e alla fine avevo imparato anch’io come si trattava con certe persone...le conosci anche tu quelle che si sgolano al mercato! Ricordi a Rive Gauche? Le pescivendole?”.</p><p>“Siamo a Bourges André!” – sottolineò lei con aria un poco saccente.</p><p> </p><p>“Va bene...ma…bisogna essere molto vigili!” – balbettò lui intuendo d’essere finito in un vicolo pericoloso.</p><p>“André…tu vorresti dirmi che non sarei capace di cavarmela in una situazione del genere?”.</p><p>“Non fraintendermi…allora… mettiamola così! Io passerei inosservato meglio di te! Questo lo devi ammettere. Tutti prenderebbero ad osservarti...tu...in mezzo al mercato! E se ci fossero dei soldati?”.</p><p>I passi procedevano, l’ultimo affondo la riportò a ragionamenti più cauti.</p><p>I muscoli intorpiditi dalla stanchezza. Era stanca sì...</p><p> </p><p>Gli ultimi giorni di viaggio pesavano, penetrati nei muscoli, nelle ossa, anche se in quegli stessi giorni avevano parlato, discusso, scambiandosi affondi, recriminazioni, bordate.</p><p>S’erano ascoltati.</p><p>Dio, era così bello.</p><p>E il silenzio, intorno, era divenuto una sorta di palcoscenico, un teatro di rumori ovattati e tiepidi capaci d’accogliere parole e ricordi e sorrisi e…</p><p>Oscar tacque, che era stanca.</p><p>S’era accorta che la gola aveva ripreso a bruciare, non glielo aveva detto, forse perché avevano discusso a lungo, forse perché erano giorni che dormiva poco...</p><p>Non voleva preoccuparlo.</p><p>“Sarà come ai vecchi tempi...tu darai gli ordini e io andrò ad eseguirli!” – rise André spaziando per la piazza che s’apriva sotto la luce tenue del tramonto – “Dobbiamo cercare...”.</p><p>Prese a guardarsi attorno...</p><p> </p><p>Saint Etienne, scheletro placido e possente, aggrediva la piazza con i suoi contrafforti fissi, artigli immobili nel turbinio dell’andirivieni, ancora più frenetico nella sera che scendeva, carretti trascinati, grida d’avvertimento a scansarsi, mocciosi che si rincorrevano, aria che sapeva di legna arsa e carne arrostita.</p><p>Così simile all’ennesimo foborgo di Parigi, Bourges era solo più raccolta, intensa, non certo più pulita della capitale, che appena si lasciava la strada principale, s’era costretti a scendere da cavallo, inforcando straducole striminzite e buie, fitte di cordame e panni stesi e corde penzolanti dai graticci delle facciate medievali dei palazzacci un poco sghembi.</p><p>Addirittura pareva che là in alto i tetti si toccassero davvero.</p><p>Nelle mani le redini strette e lo sguardo a guardarsi attorno per cercare l’insegna giusta, un sarto, o un commerciante di stoffe e poi una locanda, l’ennesima.</p><p>Faceva troppo freddo.</p><p> </p><p>André si voltò per controllare che lei fosse ancora in sé.</p><p>L’affondo sulle pescivendole pareva averla improvvisamente ammutolita.</p><p>L’intuiva fosse stanca. Lo era anche lui. Non era possibile dormire all’aperto, non più.</p><p> </p><p>“Sto bene...” – accennò lei, leggendogli nello sguardo, con un sorriso tirato.</p><p>Sì, c’erano abituati ai bivacchi quand’erano nella Guardia Metropolitana, ma senza doversi continuamente guardare le spalle, senza dover abbassare gli occhi, che esser forestieri, in una città poco conosciuta, portava a ritrovarsi addosso gl’inevitabili sguardi degli abitanti a chiedersi chi fossero quelli e da dove venissero e se ci si potesse fidare.</p><p> </p><p>C’era di buono che la cittadina era solita ospitare pellegrini, viandanti in cerca di redenzione, signore della buona società impegnate nell’afflato caritatevole di cercar poveri a cui elemosinare la propria redenzione nell’alto dei cieli e quindi forse anche loro sarebbero passati inosservati, confondendosi con il certame di gente che s’accalcava alle porte della cattedrale.</p><p>Era necessario fare in fretta e muoversi altrettanto velocemente.</p><p> </p><p>Era noto che Bourges avesse dato i natali ad uno dei finanziatori più eccelsi della corte di Francia.</p><p>Le lettere di cambio esibite nell’elegante palazzo in cui risiedevano ancora gli uffici del vecchio Jaques Cœr furono monetizzate senza problemi, anche se il cassiere, incuriosito dall’abbigliamento tentò di prendere qualche informazione.</p><p>Non capitava tutti i giorni di ritrovarsi tra le mani lettere emesse a favore di mercanti di cavalli, anche se i documenti erano regolari.</p><p>A Parigi, per assurdo, sarebbe stato tutto più semplice.</p><p>A Bourges no.</p><p>Che neppure a Bourges poi certe abitudini alla fine venivano meno.</p><p>No, proprio no…</p><p> </p><p>Lei l’attendeva fuori, appoggiata al muro della casa di fronte, le mani strette alle redini, infilate nei guanti che faceva freddo, il cappuccio calcato in testa, il bavero del mantello ben alzato. Lo sguardo fisso al portone dell’edificio.</p><p>Quando André s’allontanava, fosse stato per contrattare l’acquisto del pane o della carne o del formaggio, nei mercati o presso contadini che incrociavano durante il viaggio, il pensiero prendeva a dilatarsi a dismisura, come se l’assenza di lui provocasse l’improvvisa rottura degli argini d’una sorta di diga naturale che, prima e dopo, manteneva agilmente la propria dinamica stabilità, ma nell’assenza era lì lì per vacillare e schiantarsi.</p><p> </p><p>S’accorgeva che l’esser sola – nella vita le era sembrato d’esser sempre vissuta così – in realtà diveniva tangibile assenza di lui da sé, solitudine di sensi e di mente, tale da intorpidire le mani, le gambe, al punto da costringerla a fermarsi e sedersi, incredula di fronte ai propri gesti rallentati.</p><p>Il tempo dell’attesa assumeva una dimensione sconosciuta, dilatata a dismisura, in perenne lotta contro il proprio raziocinio e l’educazione a bastare a sé stessa.</p><p>Non era mai stato così.</p><p>Aveva sempre pensato d’esser bastata a sé stessa…</p><p>No, non era mai bastata a sé stessa.</p><p> </p><p>L’esistenza passata e presente si snodava attraverso la condivisione dei momenti, dei sensi, dei silenzi...</p><p>L’assenza si riempiva dell’attesa, allora, di rivederlo.</p><p>L’attesa si riempiva di desiderio. Che non partiva più dalla testa ma, prima di accorgersene, aveva già attraversato il corpo, i muscoli, impadronendosi di essi.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva iniziato a sperimentarlo quel desiderio. All’improvviso, di notte, mentre la mente cercava di trattenere l’immagine di un bacio rubato al sogno che svanisce.</p><p>Nel silenzio delle cavalcate, quando il freddo pungeva la faccia e i muscoli dolevano fino allo spasmo.</p><p>E poi lì, davanti all’ufficio di un dannato istituto di credito...</p><p> </p><p>Il portone si riaprì dopo un tempo che le parve interminabile. Pochi istanti…</p><p>Ci sarebbe dovuta arrivare da sola, dannazione!</p><p>I sensi all’erta intuirono il guizzo che avvolse la figura di André, nugolo di marmocchi dall’età più varia che l’attorniarono, vecchio trucco per sfilare borsa e spiccioli.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si mosse veloce, tirandosi dietro i cavalli.</p><p>All’unisono André s’accorse della mossa di uno dei mocciosi e l’afferrò di scatto per il bavero della giacchetta, lei si parò davanti al gruppetto, i cavalli possenti a sbarrare la strada.</p><p>Per star dalla parte del sicuro, anche lei acciuffò uno dei bambini, più piccolo del primo e terribilmente agile, che quasi prese ad arrampicarsi sul braccio pur di farle mollare la presa.</p><p>Non era il caso di attirare oltre l’attenzione.</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciatemi!” – gridò il più piccolo digrignando i denti.</p><p>“Lascialo!” – gli fece eco l’altro, quello che André teneva saldamente al cappio, mentre mani e braccia roteavano come pale impazzite d’un mulino a vento.</p><p>Gli afferrò un braccio alla fine, sistemandolo in modo che quello la smettesse di divincolarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar fece altrettanto, le fu facile che il piccoletto forse spaventato s’era come pietrificato.</p><p>Il genere di mocciosi li conosceva bene. Parigi ne era piena.</p><p>Un tuffo al cuore che sprofondò giù nei dannati ricordi.</p><p> </p><p>“Che volevate fare?” – chiese André tenendo il marmocchio fermo e fingendo calma serafica.</p><p>“Voi piuttosto monsieur?! Che vi salta in testa di metterci le mani addosso?!” – digrignò il ragazzetto sputando a terra.</p><p>La sapevano lunga.</p><p>Si guardarono e così fecero i due mocciosi. Il trambusto proprio fuori dall’ufficio che forse era solito essere preso di mira dai borseggiatori così come dai gendarmi non sarebbe stato un bene per nessuno.</p><p> </p><p>“Facciamo così, se vi calmate tutti e due, noi lasceremo perdere...” – propose André.</p><p>“Un cavolo!” – grugnì il più alto – “Voi ci avete preso e ci tenete qui fermi. Io adesso mi metto a gridare!”.</p><p>“Bene...così potremo sapere chi siete e ai gendarmi chiederemo se vi conoscono già da queste parti!” – sussurrò Oscar senza farsi intenerire né tanto meno impaurire. Si doveva prendere l’avversario di sorpresa e scoprire le carte, almeno fino al punto di comprendere chi di quelli avrebbe avuto il coraggio di rischiare di più. Nessuno sapeva nulla dell’altro ma tutti sapevano che era meglio per nessuno rischiare nulla.</p><p> </p><p>Il ragazzino si calmò, le braccia gli ricaddero ai fianchi, un cenno della testa e anche il mocciosetto tenuto in scacco da lei, si fermò, i muscoli si ammorbidirono e Oscar comprese di poterlo appoggiare a terra.</p><p>“Non è successo nulla...va bene?” – suggerì André lisciandosi il mantello e fissando lo sguardo indignato del suo prigioniero.</p><p>Quello annuì, stupito e beffato, per di più senza averci guadagnato nulla.</p><p> </p><p>“Veniamo ad affari seri...” – proseguì André e tutti e due i ragazzini sgranarono gli occhi pronti a rialzare la guardia – “Stiamo cercando un alloggio...per far riposare i cavalli. Vorremmo che fosse un posto pulito...per mangiare e riposare anche noi. Ci sapreste indicare una locanda?”.</p><p>Silenzio. Quelli si guardarono alzando le spalle e negando col capo.</p><p> </p><p>“Non conoscete nessuno qui in città?” – chiese lei, lasciando la stoffa del colletto dell’altro ragazzino che ricadde giù come un sacchetto di farina svuotato. S’accorse solo allora ch’era scalzo, i piedi scuri e rossi, una caviglia fasciata alla ben e meglio con uno straccio altrettanto lurido.</p><p> </p><p>Basta...</p><p>Ne aveva visti fin troppi di mocciosi ridotti così.</p><p>Il passato riemerse...</p><p>Una fitta al petto la costrinse ad indietreggiare e ad appoggiarsi al muro.</p><p>L’istante venne colto al balzo e i due ragazzini sgusciarono dalla presa dividendosi e perdendosi nel vicolo, come topi che fuggono dalla nave che sta per colare a picco.</p><p> </p><p>“Stai male?” – chiese André avvicinandosi, lo sguardo sbarrato, erano giorni che non l’aveva più sentita tossire, ma il viaggio maledetto s’era complicato e dormire al freddo adesso presentava un prezzo davvero esorbitante.</p><p>“No...sono solo molto...stanca...troviamo un posto per ...”.</p><p>Un’altra fitta.</p><p>“Resta qui...”.</p><p>“No...” – rispose d’istinto, allungando la mano, afferrando la stoffa del mantello – “No...vengo con te...”.</p><p>Non l’accettava più di restare sola...</p><p>Quando André la lasciava sola, Oscar chiudeva gli occhi ed aspettava.</p><p>Aspettava, non solo che lui tornasse.</p><p>Adesso non voleva più aspettare, non voleva più restare sola.</p><p> </p><p>“Qualcuno che venda abiti?”.</p><p>La faccia dell’uomo, rugosa e dura, non lasciò trasparire emozione.</p><p>Quello continuò senza fermarsi a ritirare la merce dalla strada per chiudere il negozio, che era sera ormai.</p><p>Rispose gelido: “Non saprei...qui i vestiti ce li facciamo da noi...”.</p><p> </p><p>André sussultò ma trattenne la rabbia.</p><p>Non era vero.</p><p>Ma intuì che l’altro non si fidava, non voleva avere niente a che fare con stranieri sbucati dal nulla e quindi tanto meglio se i due si fossero levati dai piedi da subito.</p><p> </p><p>Fu solo un istante. L’urgenza di trovare un posto per riposare indurì il tono e André si morse il labbro, che l’irruenza e la scortesia non erano mai stati sua prerogativa. Alle spalle l’immagine di lei, di nuovo appoggiata al muro.</p><p>André fremeva...</p><p> </p><p>Dannazione, gli era parso che lei stesse meglio.</p><p>Avevano parlato, riso, per tutto il resto del viaggio, si erano fermati spesso, per far riposare i cavalli, e riposare anche loro a turno, sempre divisi, sempre uniti, a scorgere l’altro che dormiva. Ecco, gli era parso davvero che lei fosse...</p><p>Dio, no...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Che diavolo ti sei immaginato?</em>
</p><p>L’urgenza di trovare un riparo, di vederla distesa, lasciare che chiudesse gli occhi per una volta senza raggomitolarsi nel mantello, lui l’avrebbe coperta, l’avrebbe cullata, avrebbe vegliato il sonno...</p><p>L’urgenza...</p><p>La rabbia...</p><p> </p><p>André l’afferrò davvero il mercante per il colletto della giacca, la risposta non gli era piaciuta, già dovevano stare nascosti come lupi, ma sentirsi trattati come delinquenti...</p><p>Oscar si riebbe e prese ad avvicinarsi.</p><p> </p><p>“Che diavolo volete!” – digrignò il tizio, gli occhi strabuzzati e la faccia paonazza.</p><p>“Solo un briciolo di cortesia! Non vi ho chiesto né denaro né altro! Solo un’informazione!”.</p><p>“An...Gilbert!” – anche lei fu costretta a mordersi il labbro che dalla foga stava per tradirsi – “Non importa!”.</p><p>“Chi siete?” – prese a saltar su l’aggredito, punto nell’orgoglio.</p><p> </p><p>André mollò la presa e l’altro ricadde a terra.</p><p>“Nessuno che vi riguardi!” – sputò a terra furioso.</p><p>“Basta…Gilbert...la troveremo da soli...” - lo prese per mano lei tirandolo indietro.</p><p>No, lo sfogo non sarebbe stato lasciato senza conseguenze…</p><p> </p><p>Prese a strillare il vecchio e a dimenarsi come una serpe e tutt’e due s’impietrirono che quelle scene, anche quelle, le conoscevano bene.</p><p>A Parigi c’era gente che s’intestardiva ad interpretare tragedie di strada per carpire la buona fede dei viandanti e raccattare una moneta, poche lire, un pezzo di pane che chiudesse loro la bocca.</p><p>E chi ci cascava era disposto a tutto pur di non finire accerchiato dal popolino che s’immedesimava nell’afflato tragico del malcapitato e ne prendeva le parti lasciandosi trascinare dall’impeto di rompere la testa dell’aggressore, lì, su due piedi.</p><p>Dio, solo che non erano più a Parigi e loro non erano più il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana e lui un soldato...</p><p>Non erano più nessuno.</p><p>Anzi, avrebbero dovuto essere invisibili.</p><p> </p><p>Un passo indietro, un altro passo...</p><p>Oscar sentì la mano afferrata e stretta, gli occhi affondarono giù a quelli del mocciosetto, quello scalzo con cui s’era scontrata poco prima.</p><p>Quello la fissava e la tirava indietro: “Venite con me!”.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro passo indietro, il vecchio imprecava, le finestre avevano preso a riaprirsi, gli usci a schiudersi, la gente a chiedersi che diavolo stesse accadendo.</p><p>Via...</p><p>Dannazione...</p><p>C’era che André aveva perso le staffe e lei glielo chiese con gli occhi che diavolo gli fosse preso e poi alla fine si diede della stupida che era chiaro che lui voleva proteggerla e trovarle un riparo, prima possibile.</p><p> </p><p>Le viuzze parevano soffocare il respiro...</p><p>“A Saint Sulpice!” – sibilò il ragazzetto fermandosi all’improvviso.</p><p>In nome evocò il passato, di nuovo, il sangue prese a correre a ritroso...</p><p> </p><p>“A Saint Sulpice?” – ripeté Oscar mentre deglutiva a fatica.</p><p>“Sta fuori città...c’è una chiesa e vicino un mulino...noi abitiamo là...se volete...potete venire a stare là...per questa notte...”.</p><p>Il crocchio di marmocchi apparve come d’incanto. I topolini avevano preso a fidarsi ed erano rispuntati fuori.</p><p>I topolini abitavano in mezzo al grano, alla farina, ai sacchi di tela, ai pesi di piombo, alle stadere...</p><p>Ovviamente i topolini ci stavano bene in mezzo al grano.</p><p> </p><p>Il gruppetto si divise, la tacita occhiata che il giorno dopo i due più svegli, quelli che s’erano accollati l’impresa, avrebbero diviso il guadagno tra tutti, che tutti in effetti ci avevano messo lo zampino, dato che i marmocchi avevano preso a saltellare come matti attorno al vecchio guadagnandosi il rimprovero e gl’improperi dei vicini di casa che avevano richiuso brutalmente usci e persiane, tanto il vecchio decrepito se la sarebbe cavata da solo contro il branco di ragazzetti.</p><p> </p><p>I topolini fecero strada.</p><p>Ce n’erano altri nel mulino che macinava grano sul fiume Eure, il mulino Saint Sulpice, nome ch’evocava l’incedere lento ed inesorabile del demone.</p><p>Ne sbucarono fuori altri tre, più piccoli, occhi grandi sgranati, visi paffuti e rossi, tutti vestiti con camicioni uguali, scalzi, i ditini chiusi a stringere la sottana della madre. Quella stava lì, i pugni ai fianchi a chiedersi che diavolo gli fosse saltato in testa ai due figli più grandi di portarsi a casa altre bocche da sfamare che loro erano una famiglia di poveri mugnai, mica una locanda.</p><p>Gli occhi infossati, la pelle bianca, sporca, l’espressione livida e triste…</p><p> </p><p>“Ci fermeremo solo per una notte...” – biascicò André ancora furioso con sé stesso per la propria deprecabile scenata.</p><p>“Siamo in viaggio...” – proseguì Oscar, mentre gli occhi scendevano sui marmocchi che occhieggiavano da dietro la madre.</p><p>“Ho capito...ma noi non abbiamo camere...c’è il granaio di sopra...se non avete paura dei topi...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sorrise debolmente: “No...i topi non ci fanno paura!”.</p><p>No, i topi decisamente no, almeno non quanto le divise veridi dei soldati o quelle dei gendarmi.</p><p>Il corpo a pezzi pareva si sarebbe frantumato lì, imploso su sé stesso. Eppure...</p><p> </p><p>“Sta bene... sono Madame Ajnou Graslin...vi farò portare qualcosa da mangiare da Sava e Jules... ma non aspettavi nulla di particolare...”.</p><p>I due s’impettirono presentandosi. Sava il maggiore, Jules il minore. Poi nell’ordine presero a scrutarli Chloé, Coralie e Claire, tre bimbette che sembravano uscite da un negozio di bambole, capelli castani, arruffati, fili di paglia intrecciati in mezzo...</p><p> </p><p>La eco delle voci di madre e figli che bisticciavano sul da farsi li seguì mentre salivano sulla scala. A metà Oscar decise di scendere di nuovo.</p><p>“Dove vai?” – chiese Andrè stancamente.</p><p>Ritornò su, gli scompigliò la frangia, un bacio tiepido sulla guancia.</p><p>“Vado a sistemare i cavalli...”.</p><p>“Oscar...”.</p><p>“Charles! Io sono Charles!” – lo rimbeccò lei – “Stavolta ci penso io...posso farcela...riposa un poco...non mi piace quando perdi la pazienza...”.</p><p>“Perdonami...”.</p><p>Un altro bacio, le dita si slacciarono, le mani calde di lei scomparvero.</p><p>“Asp...”- nemmeno il tempo d’afferrarla per il mantello che lei era già tornata giù.</p><p> </p><p>“Desiderate altro monsieur?” – Sava era ritto in piedi, il vassoio con tre mele un poco bacate e un pezzetto di pane e una zuppiera un poco vuota ma fumante, tutto appoggiato a terra. Nel granaio non c’erano tavoli o sedie, solo grano, sacchi di grano, nient’altro che grano.</p><p>I sacchi sistemati a terra, alla meglio, ricoperti d’un lenzuolo, il mantello a far da coperta.</p><p> </p><p>“Ti ringrazio...abbiamo necessità di trovare vestiti più pesanti, giacche di lana e mantelli più spessi...quel tizio di prima, glielo avevo chiesto ma a quanto pare non aveva voglia di starmi a sentire...”.</p><p>“Quel <em>tizio di prima,</em> monsieur, è un gran villano! Siete stato sfortunato...” – obiettò Sava.</p><p>Jules dietro di lui comparve ed annuì. André in brache e camicia aperta s’era seduto sui sacchi di grano e aveva preso ad osservare meglio i due mocciosi.</p><p>Ossuti e allampanati, avevano occhi e bocca pressochè simili, lentiggini sparute, orecchie un poco pronunciate...</p><p>Si distinguevano solo perché uno era più alto dell’altro.</p><p>Sorrise alla considerazione spesa dai due sull’accusa alla malasorte piuttosto che alla propria irruenza. Un modo come un altro per accattivarsi la simpatia dell’ospite.</p><p>Si prese la testa tra le mani, massaggiandosi le tempie, tirando indietro i capelli arruffati...</p><p>Che diavolo gli era preso di incazzarsi a quel modo. C’era che era così stanco.</p><p> </p><p>“Non temete monsieur...l’abbiamo già chiesto a nostra madre...qualche abito ce lo abbiamo anche noi...li ha già tirati fuori...sono di sotto e poi domattina andrà da nostra zia...al mulino qui vicino. Nostra zia ha figli più grandi...è sicura che due giacche le troverà...”.</p><p>“Vostra madre è davvero gentile...”.</p><p>“Ci pagherete?” - chiese Jules candidamente beccandosi l’occhiataccia del fratello ed anche un pestone al piede se non fosse stato abbastanza svelto da saltar via. Ecco allora forse perché la caviglia era uno poco sbilenca, a forza di prendere pestoni e rimproveri!</p><p>“Jules non essere maleducato!”.</p><p>“No...ha ragione...certo che vi pagheremo...” – precisò André.</p><p>“Allora...” - il ragazzo, Sava, s’era messo sulle spine.</p><p>“Allora cosa?” – chiese André immergendo le mani nel catino d’acqua tiepida sciacquandosi il viso.</p><p> </p><p>“Ecco...se resterete ci aiuterete voi vero?” – Jules era stato più svelto del fratello</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>“Aiutarvi? Per...”.</p><p>Un altro pestone da parte del maggiore: “Finiscila! Sono ospiti!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma se quello viene qui stanotte?!” – lo rimbrottò il più piccolo – “E...”.</p><p>“E niente!” – Sava gli tappò la bocca al moccioso cacciandogli una mano in faccia – “Ce la caveremo da soli, come abbaiamo sempre fatto!”.</p><p>Afferrò il fratello minore trascinandolo via.</p><p>I passi ridiscesero accompagnati da rimproveri e bisticci verbali...</p><p> </p><p>Era caldo là dentro, finalmente un poco di caldo. Il grano scaldava, le assi di legno alte sul soffitto s’intrecciavano a disegnare l’armatura del tetto.</p><p>Il tepore investì i muscoli e d’improvviso André comprese ch’era passato del tempo e Oscar non tornava.</p><p> </p><p>Ce li aveva tutti addosso gli occhietti delle damigelle, mentre il braccio andava e veniva energicamente sul manto del cavallo che fremeva finalmente ripulito a dovere. Oscar se ne stava lì, al caldo anche lei, osservata. Ogni tanto si voltava, le maniche della camicia tirate su, le mani immerse nel secchio d’acqua che s’era fatta portare.</p><p>Gli occhi s’abbassarono…</p><p>Le tre presero a scappare come topolini quando tentò d’avvicinarsi per chiedere che età avessero. Si rialzò, un sorriso trattenuto...</p><p>Per un istante si ritrovò al sicuro, la sensazione che la caotica fuga avesse concesso una tregua e la guardia si sarebbe anche potuta abbassare.</p><p> </p><p>Per un istante, però. Solo per un istante...</p><p>Il cencio gettato nel secchio, il fieno sistemato a dovere.</p><p>S’appoggiò al collo possente dei novelli compagni di viaggio...</p><p>Prese a sussurrare anche lei parole di riconoscenza.</p><p> </p><p>Indugiava, nella stalla. Perché non aveva la forza di tornare dentro, di tornare su, da lui, anche se era stanca, anche se avrebbe solo voluto distendersi e lasciarsi abbracciare e magari vegliare sul suo sonno...</p><p>Le dita pungevano però, anche se era stanca, i muscoli erano tesi, assurdamente, nonostante i giorni di viaggio faticosi ed altrettanto tesi.</p><p> </p><p>Lo voleva...</p><p>Davvero s’accorse che lo voleva...</p><p> </p><p>Si concesse quell’istante, chiudendo gli occhi, continuando ad accarezzare il manto spesso del cavallo. Poi convenne ch’era comunque necessario rientrare.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi al chiarore che filtrava dall’edificio...</p><p>Nelle orecchie il cigolare ritmato continuo e basso della ruota spinta dallo scorrere dell’acqua e di quello morbido trasmesso agli ingranaggi dentati che azionavano la macina. Anche se era ormai buio il mulino continuava imperterrito il suo lavoro.</p><p> </p><p>Si fermò, all’improvviso, una figura che s’avvicinava all’uscio della casa la costrinse ad indietreggiare.</p><p> </p><p>http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/btv1b8441348b</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Pietre di burro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Capitolo dedicato a coloro che sono ancora là, nella fredda Saint Petersburg!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ho fame della tua bocca, della tua voce, del tuoi capelli</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E vado per le strade senza nutrirmi, silenzioso,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non mi sostiene il pane, l'alba mi sconvolge,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cerco il suono liquido dei tuoi piedi nel giorno.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Sono affamato del tuo riso che scorre,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Delle tue mani color di furioso granaio,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ho fame della pallida pietra delle tue unghie,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voglio mangiare la tua pelle come mandorla intatta.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Voglio mangiare il fulmine bruciato nella tua bellezza,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il naso sovrano dell'aitante volto,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Voglio mangiare l'ombra fugace delle tue ciglia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E affamato vado e vengo annusando il crepuscolo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cercandoti, cercando il tuo cuore caldo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>come un puma nella solitudine di Quitratúe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pablo Neruda</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What becomes of us?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cinephile</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Pietre di burro</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nel bene o nel male s’erano tirati addosso l’ennesimo inghippo.</p><p>Monetizzare le lettere di credito li aveva resi bersagli preferibili ad altri, da parte dei mocciosetti borseggiatori di Bourges.</p><p>Solo che invece di prenderli a calci i mocciosetti, Tutti e due si erano preoccupati di non creare troppo scompiglio, preferendo tentare una sorta di mediazione, venendo incontro agli sguardi fondi ed un poco pesti dei demonietti che chissà che s’erano messi in testa di rubare, barattando un posto dove riposare in previsione del viaggio verso l’Alvernia.</p><p>La questione pareva risolta.</p><p>Invece no, perché proprio quei mocciosi, forse stupiti della mancata reprimenda, s’erano messi in testa di soccorrere i malcapitati viandanti, che si erano ritrovati alle prese con uno dei più avari e scontrosi mercanti di Bourges, dato che i malcapitati viandanti avevano avuto la malaugurata sorte d’incappare proprio in quello.</p><p>Il favore era stato così compensato.</p><p>Solo in parte però…</p><p> </p><p>I mocciosetti se li erano portati a casa, i due viandanti...</p><p>Il motivo era presto detto.</p><p>La ragione stava lì, poco lontano, Oscar appiattita contro la parete sbilenca della stalla ad osservare l’uomo che bussava insistentemente alla porta del mulino, la voce grossa, le braghe tirate su ripetutamente, come se in realtà la cintura se la fosse già slacciata da un pezzo e non avesse voglia di richiuderla, che tanto i calzoni li avrebbe dovuti calare di nuovo e molto presto.</p><p>Chi fosse non aveva molta importanza, quanto lo erano i modi smargiassi ed arroganti…</p><p>Così comprese o almeno immaginò di comprendere.</p><p> </p><p>I mocciosetti s’erano cercati ospiti che s’erano dimostrati abbastanza onesti da cavar loro una sorta di difesa, qualcuno che avesse avuto animo e muscoli di contrapporsi al tizio che avrebbe buttato giù la porta a calci se, alla fine, quella porta non fosse stata aperta.</p><p>Il viso bianco della donna che li aveva accolti poco prima, la madre dei cinque topolini s’intendeva, sull’uscio, gli occhi sgranati, che dai gesti s’intuiva che quella chiedeva di non entrare e di lasciarla in pace e...</p><p> </p><p>Parigi viveva di soprusi. La Francia viveva di soprusi.</p><p>Con buona pace di tutte le dannate Carte di Diritti e dei paroloni che si spendevano in Assemblea Nazionale.</p><p>Che quelli dell’Assemblea forse non sapevano nemmeno che accadeva nei villaggi sperduti del resto del paese.</p><p>Ecco perché quando il popolo adocchiava un panciotto riccamente lavorato non ci pensava due volte e decideva di appendere il proprietario ad un lampione. Magari prima glielo levava il panciotto che spariva per essere smerciato al mercato nero.</p><p>Nessuna cittadina francese faceva eccezione.</p><p>Quello che bussava portava sicuramente un panciotto di pregio...</p><p> </p><p>Lo pensò Oscar, là fuori.</p><p>Lo pensò André, di sopra, sul granaio, stupito di vedersi correre su, a passi spediti i cinque topolini, le più piccole con la faccia rossa, stravolta, che si rifugiavano dietro i sacchi di grano e i due più grandi che soffiavano come volpi prese al laccio.</p><p> </p><p>“Te l’avevo detto che sarebbe venuto qui! Ci ha visto! Glielo ha detto quel dannato Monsieur Berdet!” – imprecò Sava all’indirizzo del fratello.</p><p>“Che succede?” – chiese André rimettendosi la giacca.</p><p>“Ecco monsieur...se voi poteste venire giù...”.</p><p> </p><p>André chiese lumi, in silenzio.</p><p>“Il borgomastro...Monsieur Vranginé...deve aver saputo che quel...quel demonio di Berdet è stato aggredito...e quello ha detto che forse siamo stati noi!”.</p><p>“Berdet?” – chiese André.</p><p>“Sì...quello a cui avete chiesto indicazioni sui vestiti! Quello è un demonio! Sfrutta tutti e il suo padrone glielo lascia fare e poi...”.</p><p>“Sava...dimmi che succede...”.</p><p>“Viene qui e...maman ha paura di lui...ma lui viene lo stesso e ci dice di andarcene tutti e noi...”.</p><p> </p><p>André iniziò a comprendere…</p><p>Un dubbio…</p><p>“Vostro padre?”.</p><p>Valeva la pena almeno sapere se ci fosse una ragione a quei soprusi. Certo che c’era...</p><p>Le labbra di Jules si contrassero e la testa negò: “Non ce l’abbiamo più! E’ morto...l’anno scorso”.</p><p>“Il borgomastro ha detto che ci avrebbe aiutato...” – proseguì Sava, la voce che tremava i pugni chiusi – “Ma noi...noi non lo vogliamo il suo aiuto! Lui vuole solo il nostro mulino e così viene spesso...e maman ci dice di stare fuori...una sera Jules è tornato tardi e lui era già qui e non lo ha lasciato entrare. Mio fratello ha dormito nella stalla e quando al mattino quel demonio se n’è andato ha pure rifilato due frustate a mio fratello dicendo che non deve far preoccupare nostra madre. Quelli con i soldi lo fanno sempre. Hanno i soldi e pensano di poter avere tutto!”.</p><p>A modo loro, secondo il tornaconto che più aggrada...</p><p> </p><p>“Se voi monsieur poteste dire che siete un nostro lontano parente...che siete venuto a farci visita...il borgomastro se ne andrebbe e capirebbe che non può più approfittarsi di noi!” – la considerazione era buona.</p><p>André sorrise: “Sono d’accordo...ma noi non resteremo. Come farete...domani...”.</p><p>“Io l’ammazzo!” – digrignò Sava mimando l’affondo del pugnale.</p><p>“Così finiresti in prigione e chi si occuperebbe di tua madre e dei tuoi fratelli?” – obiettò André severo.</p><p> </p><p>L’espressione di Sava si contrasse, proprio come quella del fratello. Le lacrime trattenute a stento...</p><p>I potenti sanno che il potere ce l’avranno sempre loro. E nessuno oserà sottrarre nulla, per paura di ritorsioni...</p><p>La storia non cambia mai. Chissà forse non sarebbe davvero cambiata mai.</p><p> </p><p>“Avete detto che vostra zia abita nel mulino vicino?” – chiese André per cavare un senso alla storia.</p><p>Sava annuì: “Però anche loro hanno paura...il borgomastro decide il prezzo del pane...e della farina...”.</p><p>“Questo lo so...” – ammise André rassegnato – “Chi ha il potere di solito si preoccupa di non avere nessuno che possa contrastarlo...”.</p><p>La visione era lucida...</p><p> </p><p>Sava pestò un piede a terra: “Così non volete aiutarci!” – digrignò rabbioso.</p><p>“Non ho detto questo…” – sibilò André – “Ma se davvero posso fare qualcosa è bene che dopo voi non dobbiate pentirvene...ve l’ho già detto noi ce ne andremo...”.</p><p>“E quello prima o poi...” – proseguì Sava quasi piangendo.</p><p>Il respiro sospeso...</p><p>Dio no...</p><p>“Quello si prenderà anche Chloé...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa?” – si stupì André e poi si diede dello stupido che non c’era niente di cui stupirsi. A Parigi era così, in Francia era così...</p><p>Lo scandalo era tenuto a bada dalla miseria, dall’incapacità di scegliere tra sacrificare un figlio solo e sacrificarli tutti.</p><p>Non si poteva fuggire da Parigi, mai. Che Parigi era ovunque...</p><p> </p><p>Un tonfo, un grido soffocato...</p><p>La negazione ripetuta, gridata...</p><p>Le porte da sotto sbattevano, i passi rimbombavano...</p><p>Urla disarmoniche.</p><p> </p><p>Le piccole di sopra erano impietrite, impassibili, negli occhi una consuetudine immonda che si faceva ordinaria.</p><p>Le scale presero a scricchiolare.</p><p> </p><p>La profezia di Sava s’avverava lì, in un pugno d’istanti che parvero interminabili e che invece parevano aver impresso al tempo una velocità inimmaginabile.</p><p>La donna aveva preso a salire, incapace di respirare quasi, aggrappandosi al corrimano, arrivando su e cercando i figli.</p><p>Lo sguardo corse allo stanzone del granaio ch’era scivolato in un silenzio irreale.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè aveva fatto spegnere la candela e aveva ordinato ai maschi di prendersi le sorelle in braccio e di restarsene nascosti dietro i sacchi, senza fiatare, senza nemmeno guardare. Non sarebbero dovuti scendere qualsiasi rumore avessero percepito.</p><p>Sperò che Oscar, da fuori, avesse compreso e avesse deciso di lasciarlo fare.</p><p>Assurde evoluzioni compiono i disegni del destino che rimetteva nelle sue mani la possibilità di emendare un antico peccato, aver sacrificato la vita di una bambina per scegliere quella di lei.</p><p> </p><p>S’avviò, pochi passi e scorse lo sguardo della donna impaurita.</p><p>Nessuna parola, l’altra tentò d’aprir bocca sussurrando solo...</p><p>“Non scendete!”.</p><p>André si portò l’indice alla bocca, rimase ad osservarla per un po’ da vicino. Voleva comprendere, anche se aveva poco tempo. Voleva davvero comprendere se quella volesse la figlia per portarla di sotto, per consegnarla al demone...</p><p> </p><p>L’altra lo guardò, lo sguardo perforato dal terrore. Non era spento, non era rassegnato, era terrorizzato.</p><p>La paura rivela coraggio, la paura rileva disperazione, la paura rivela il desiderio di combattere...</p><p>Gliela lesse in faccia, André. La paura l’aveva imparata a conoscere molto bene dagli occhi delle persone.</p><p> </p><p>Scostò la donna allora e prese a scendere di nuovo, pregando in silenzio che Oscar se ne restasse fuori.</p><p>Se avesse davvero compreso che stava accadendo...</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro...</p><p>La mano alla maniglia, la donna alle spalle ci appoggiò la propria sopra.</p><p>“Non fatelo...tornerò dentro...lo convincerò...”.</p><p>“Rimanderete solo la questione…prima o poi sarete costretta a cedere...” – obiettò André con un filo di voce.</p><p>L’altra negò: “Piuttosto l’ammazzo io stessa!”.</p><p>André si scosse...</p><p> </p><p>Passi alle spalle...</p><p>Si voltarono entrambi. Gli occhi corsero agli occhi. Poche spiegazioni.</p><p>Oscar era entrata, aveva già compreso, solo, le restava da capire come comportarsi per risolvere la questione, senza troppo clamore.</p><p>Si doveva mettere d’accordo la sete di giustizia con l’accortezza di non mandare all’aria una fuga faticosa.</p><p> </p><p>“Vuole la mia bambina...vi prego...aiutatemi...” – prese a tremare la donna – “Io gliel’ho detto che è troppo piccola...”.</p><p>Oscar annuì: “Non c’entra la sua età! I demoni…i demoni devo essere cacciati all’Inferno…andrò io...”.</p><p>“Non provarci nemmeno!” – la bloccò André e lei lì lo sguardo freddo, impassibile come fosse tornata indietro nel tempo.</p><p>“Tu finiresti per sgozzarlo!” – precisò lei e la povera donna in mezzo prese a tremare, lo sguardo atterrito – “Io posso fare di meglio...”.</p><p>“Non dire idiozie!”</p><p>André, davanti alla faccia, il respiro caldo, di nuovo gli toccava combattere contro di lei, per lei!</p><p> </p><p>“Tu lo sai già quando dovrai entrare...” – sussurrò lei togliendosi il mantello e consegnandolo alla donna.</p><p>“Oscar...” – il nome sulle labbra, sussurrato, la donna a chiedersi chi fossero quei due e perché quello che doveva chiamarsi Charles – così le era stato detto – in realtà era stato nominato diversamente.</p><p> </p><p>“Chi...siete?” – abbozzò la donna ma Oscar aveva già preso a bussare, la mano sulla maniglia, la porta che s’apriva, la destra stretta a chiudere una specie di sciarpa di lana grezza.</p><p>Nulla andava sprecato nella vita, prima o poi c’era sempre modo di mettere in pratica ciò che s’era, volenti o meno, imparato.</p><p>L’uscio venne richiuso, André si ritrovò a fissare le crepe consunte della povera porta tarlata, lo sguardo sgranato, teso ad ascoltare, che chissà cosa s’era messa in testa lei, che in ogni caso, non sarebbe mai riuscita ad avere la meglio contro un simile energumeno.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...” – la voce suadente richiamò l’attenzione.</p><p>Il tono femminile e cauto e lieve fece sussultare l’altro che sgranò lo sguardo. Non s’era portato armi con sé che quella era una casa abitata da una donna spaventata e cinque marmocchi. Solo due abbastanza pericolosi ma per quelli sarebbe bastata la cinta dei pantaloni.</p><p>Dunque spesso chi ha potere sottovaluta l’avversario intuendo di poterlo governare col timore che il potere stesso incute.</p><p> </p><p>“Chi siete?” – digrignò l’altro tirandosi su.</p><p>“Buonasera...”.</p><p>“Chi siete?” – ripeté l’altro afferrando la cinta dei pantaloni.</p><p>“Sono una parente di Madame Ajnou Graslin...”.</p><p>Pochi convenevoli, poche informazioni, lo sguardo fisso all’altro, ferma...</p><p> </p><p>“Una parente? Non siete di qui...da dove venite?”.</p><p>Una smorfia...</p><p>“Non credo abbia importanza...sono una lontana cugina...”.</p><p>L’altro era sempre più sorpreso. Si tirò su, allungò il collo, strabuzzando gli occhi...</p><p>“Una...donna?”.</p><p>Lei annuì.</p><p>“Siete una donna!? E come diavolo siete vestita!? Non...”.</p><p>Si morse il labbro Oscar, prendendo ad avvicinarsi: “Sono arrivata poche ore fa...è stato un viaggio lungo...sono più comoda a cavalcare vestita così...”.</p><p>L’altro era poco convinto, l’abbigliamento e i modi divergevano effettivamente, non era certo se quella fosse una messinscena o fosse tutto vero.</p><p>Lo sguardo fisso gli riportò indubbiamente fattezze delicate, asciutte...</p><p> </p><p>“Non so nulla di voi! Dov’è Ajnou? Le avevo detto...”.</p><p>S’avvicinò Oscar al viso, il disgusto ingabbiato nello stomaco, il tono suadente a carpire l’attenzione e la fiducia dell’altro: “E’ uscita a cercare le tre mocciose! Mi ha detto che vorreste conoscerle e lei non le trova...si scusa e ha mandato me per tenervi compagnia...”.</p><p>Un brivido...</p><p>Dannatissimo Alain e dannatissimi Soldati della Guardia che solo a Parigi si finiva per imparare a recitare certi ruoli raffinatamente disgustosi.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…quand’è così! Sta bene!” – si fregò le mani l’altro – “Ma davvero siete una donna? Siete...così...”.</p><p>Lo sguardo si fece livido: “In tutto e per tutto!”.</p><p>La conversazione si spense...</p><p>Un solo pensiero…</p><p>S’era speso e scoperto ciò che sarebbe dovuto restare segreto per tutti. Non c’era altro da fare allora...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar prese a muoversi tenendo gli occhi faticosamente fissi al faccione unto e viscido dell’altro che la seguiva e si stupiva della sinuosità dei movimenti.</p><p>“Sapete che a Parigi...certi uomini...” – esordì lenta sfilandosi la camicia dai calzoni, lasciandola ricadere morbidamente.</p><p>L’altro pendeva dalle labbra, anche se la mano era saldamente stretta alla cintura.</p><p>Si doveva forzare la situazione e lei decise...</p><p>Si tolse lo stivale destro e poi il sinistro. L’altra la guardava perso...</p><p> </p><p>Un piede sul letto e poi l’altro, saltò su ritta e l’altro là sotto gli occhi sgranati: “Che fate?”.</p><p>Lo scavalcò mettendosi seduta dietro, abbracciandolo, le braccia al collo, le mani sul ventre...</p><p>“Diavolo!” – tirò su col naso quello al contatto che s’impresse da dietro – “Siete davvero una donna!”.</p><p>Oscar chiuse gli occhi, si morse il labbro per trattenere il senso di nausea che saliva allo stomaco.</p><p> </p><p>“Dicevate...a Parigi?” – riprese l’altro euforico – “Che succede a Parigi?”.</p><p>Nessuna risposta...</p><p>Le dita corsero alle braccia accarezzandole in lunghezza e poi soffermandosi ai polsi.</p><p>Le dita s’intrecciarono a quelle dell’altro aprendole e lasciando scivolare via la cintura, per poi dirigere il senso delle braccia all’indietro, i polsi appaiati, la sciarpa che scorreva chiudendosi in fretta.</p><p>“Che...”.</p><p>“Non dovete temere...”.</p><p>Davvero non poteva crederci nemmeno lei che la dannata lezione che le aveva impartito il soldato Alain Soisson, in quella dannata bettola poco fuori Parigi, le sarebbe tornata utile. Certo la lana grezza non era seta ma se stretta bene ed accompagnata da una discreta dose di lusinghe...</p><p> </p><p>Il tizio sussultò.</p><p>Provò a tirare, istintivamente.</p><p>Le labbra s’impressero sulla schiena...</p><p>Un morso per acquietare i timori.</p><p>L’altro si bloccò e prese a gongolare sentendosi chiuso lì, immaginandosi d’esser lui allora a dominare la situazione anche se s’era ritrovato legato. Provò a tirare di nuovo saggiando le forze.</p><p>Il tessuto intrecciato resisteva e lui era sempre più emozionato e avido di proseguire...</p><p> </p><p>La nausea invece saliva assieme al disgusto che quasi l’avrebbe fatta cedere all’istante all’udire quello che l’incitava a legarlo ancora e ancora...</p><p>Sarebbe bastato incidere l’arteria del collo, un taglio netto e tutto sarebbe finito…</p><p>No, semmai il buon borgomastro fosse morto, almeno sarebbe morto da eroe che nessuno avrebbe dovuto aver dubbi sulla povera vedova ed i suoi cinque figli.</p><p> </p><p>“Un bacio...voglio un bacio adesso!” – prese a rantolare l’altro.</p><p>Lei per parte sua non ebbe la forza di rispondere. Si sporse da dietro aderendo alla schiena dell’uomo scivolando con le mani sul torace, le dita aperte contro l’altro.</p><p>Si sporse di più, il braccio sinistro corse attorno al collo chiudendolo nell’incavo.</p><p>L’aveva visto fare tante volte ai suoi soldati e quella dannata presa le era tornata alla mente dopo il bizzarro racconto di André.</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltava la voce dell’altro prendere a rantolare, la massa corpulenta e molle che saggiava l’impossibilità di muoversi e liberarsi. Si doveva raggiungere il limite, senza che il tizio lo comprendesse davvero che, oltrepassato quello, lui non avrebbe avuto forze e respiro sufficiente per liberarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Non era abbastanza...</p><p>Strinse Oscar e chiuse gli occhi e pregò che André comprendesse e la sentisse...</p><p>Gli sarebbe bastato che lui entrasse...</p><p>Che entrò André, di striscio, lontano dallo sguardo sbarrato del borgomastro che non aveva ancora compreso, inebriato dalla presa, dalla mancanza d’aria che rimbombava nelle tempie, inondando il sangue della sensazione estatica dell’orgasmo.</p><p> </p><p>Le braccia si unirono e si chiusero attorno al collo dell’uomo, assieme, stringendo, le facce vicine appaiate, gli occhi chiusi, che si stava ammazzando un uomo...</p><p>No, il borgomastro non doveva morire…</p><p> </p><p>Strinsero, tutt’e due, fino a che quello prese ad annaspare, i polsi immobilizzati, e a ondeggiare per dimenarsi e liberarsi. Aveva raggiunto il limite, l’aveva compreso. Le arterie compresse non consentivano più né il passaggio dell’aria, né quello del sangue. La voce strozzata...</p><p> </p><p>Strinsero, tutt’e due, l’ultima presa mentre il corpo s’irrigidiva, s’inarcava, si dimenava...</p><p>Strinsero…</p><p>Continuarono a stringere finché quello si rammollì, come un sacco vuoto, la lingua un poco fuori dalla bocca, la schiuma attorno...</p><p>Il colorito violaceo...</p><p>Anche il loro respiro s’era sospeso...</p><p>Via, non c’era tempo. I polsi slegati in fretta...</p><p>La camicia rigirata addosso, era difficile rivestire un uomo incosciente, che respirava ancora...</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo portarlo via! Quando si sveglierà non dovrà…” – sibilò Oscar rivolta ad André.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Madame Ajnou Graslin entrò nella stanza, gli occhi atterriti al borgomastro che respirava piano, stramazzato sul letto.</p><p>“No!” – tirò fuori decisa – “Adesso andatevene! Dovete andarvene!”.</p><p>“Madame…se…resterà qui…”.</p><p>“Non resterà qui!” – riprese decisa la donna facendo due passi indietro.</p><p>“Che intendete dire?” – André le si avvicinò…</p><p>Non comprendeva…</p><p>Oscar gli fu alle spalle…</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa volete fare?” – chiese, forse aveva compreso.</p><p>Il disgusto eleva il coraggio e rende chiara la visione delle cose.</p><p>“Non possiamo permettervi…”.</p><p>Il dubbio che i due stranieri avessero capito rese l’altra isterica: “Andatevene ho detto! Avete fatto abbastanza! Al resto ci penserò io!”.</p><p>“Ma che volete…”.</p><p>Respirava ancora il dannato, doveva respirare ancora, che se non gli avessero trovato acqua nella pancia, non sarebbe stato credibile che fosse morto annegato.</p><p>Non doveva crepare lì il borgomastro…</p><p>Doveva morire da eroe!</p><p> </p><p>La stanza vicina...</p><p>Le pulegge e le ruote dentate sgranavano il loro ritmo, la velocità pressochè costante, lenta, perfetta...</p><p> </p><p>“Che diavolo state facendo?” – chiese di nuovo André mentre l’altra aveva preso a scostare leve, annodare corde…</p><p>Tremava, lo sguardo attonito...</p><p>Gesti meccanici a sollevare la pesante macina e poi ad allentare altre corde che conducevano alle paratie che scendendo, una dopo l’altra, rallentarono l’afflusso dell’acqua e quindi il moto circolare della ruota.</p><p> </p><p>“Andatevene, ve ne prego…anzi no…” - quella pareva invasata – “Le mie bambine…non voglio che le mie figlie siano costrette a restare qui...portatele con voi...”.</p><p>“Cosa?” – André davvero rimase di sasso – “Noi dovremmo...”.</p><p>“C’è un altro granaio poco lontano...vi sistemerete lì...tenete le mie bambine con voi...solo per questa notte...dirò che ce le ho portate io...perché dovevo regolare delle faccende con il borgomastro…”.</p><p>La disperazione lasciava il posto alla lucida pianificazione: “Vi accompagnerà Chloé...è piccola ma il posto lo conosce...ci mettiamo il grano d’estate...adesso ci sono solo pochi sacchi...andate lì vi prego...non potete viaggiare di notte...e domattina...”.</p><p> </p><p>Si guardarono tentando anche loro d’essere lucidi.</p><p>Restare al mulino era impossibile. Presto quel posto si sarebbe riempito di gente. Le domande e le insinuazioni sarebbero piovute addosso alla povera donna come grandine in una calda giornata d’estate.</p><p>“Che intendete fare!?” – replicò André anche se ormai aveva compreso e davvero il sangue si gelò nelle vene.</p><p>“Quello che avrei dovuto fare da tempo!” – digrignò l’altra, occhi sgranati, sul punto di cadere a terra.</p><p>“Vi chiederanno cosa è accaduto…vi chiederanno che ci faceva il borgomastro nella casa d’una vedova a quest’ora...”.</p><p>André tentò di tenerla lì, fare domande ovvie e sacrosante perché l’altra si riavesse…</p><p>“E sia! Monsieur Vranginé...gli dovevo del denaro...lo sapevano tutti...e tutti sapevano che lui voleva prendersi il mulino del mio povero marito...per il resto…”.</p><p>Madame Ajnou Graslin si zittì.</p><p> </p><p>“Vi prego…le mie piccole…abbiatene cura voi…”.</p><p>Un sussulto mentre gli occhi corsero agli sguardi lividi dei figli, i più grandi, ch’erano usciti fuori. In braccio tenevano le due sorelle più piccole, Chloé era lì accanto a loro, lo stesso sguardo scuro, forse aveva solo sonno, che per lei ciò che accadeva ero solo un sogno.</p><p>“Maman...ci pensiamo noi!” – sibilò Sava mettendo a terra la sorella – “Resta qui...controlleremo che quello finisca lontano...e poi andremo ad avvertire il sindaco...”.</p><p>Era sveglio il ragazzino. Doveva esserlo, che se vuoi sopravvivere devi saper cogliere il segno del destino.</p><p> </p><p>Madame Ajnou Graslin prese a tremare. Chloé afferrò la mano della madre e quella si calmò.</p><p>Gli occhi negli occhi. Era accaduto alla fine ma lo sguardo della figlia rammentò all’altra che una ragione c’era per ciò che era accaduto e per ciò che sarebbe accaduto e quella ragione adesso era lì, silenziosa e calma...</p><p> </p><p>Davvero Oscar pensò che il sangue si sarebbe fermato, rappreso, gelato come acqua in mezzo alla tormenta. Intuì che sarebbe accaduto…</p><p>L’intuì e…</p><p> </p><p>Afferrò il braccio di André, lo strinse…</p><p>Lui si voltò.</p><p>E sì che avrebbero dovuto capirlo in fretta.</p><p>André l’afferrò per le spalle, la resse a mala pena…</p><p>Si guardarono…</p><p>Sarebbe stato come se l’avessero ammazzato loro quell’uomo e così sarebbero scesi all’Inferno, giù, di nuovo, nell’Inferno inevitabile in cui si scivola quando non si può più chiudere gli occhi di fronte ai soprusi. E si è disposti a tutto…</p><p>Solo che quando sono i poveri a ribellarsi è più difficile farlo senza rischiare di finire all’Inferno.</p><p> </p><p>“Dannazione...” – sibilò Oscar chiudendo gli occhi.</p><p>“Prendete i vestiti che sono di là...erano di mio marito...sono pesanti...come volevate...”.</p><p>Ajnou Graslin, lo sguardo sbarrato, prese a fissare il percorso che la separava dall’altra stanza.</p><p>“Andatevene adesso!” – ripeté feroce – “Avete fatto molto per me! Davvero voi non potete capire…da sola non ce l’avrei mai fatta…so che è buio…”.</p><p>Si rialzò, altri gesti meccanici.</p><p> </p><p>“Ci siamo abituati...” – disse Oscar, le mani passate tra i capelli, le dita che tremavano ancora.</p><p>Non sarebbe stato semplice ma ci si doveva accontentare...</p><p>Si avvicinò alla donna, le afferrò la mano, ci fece scivolare alcune monete: “Dite che questo era il denaro che dovevate restituire al borgomastro...il resto tenetelo per voi...fatene l’uso che riterrete migliore...”.</p><p>Erano tanti soldi...</p><p>Di nuovo la stessa domanda: “Chi siete?”.</p><p>“Nessuno madame...possiamo chiedervi noi d’essere accorta e non rivelare a nessuno che siamo stati qui?”.</p><p>Quella annuì, frastornata.</p><p> </p><p>I mantelli raccolti in fretta, le sacche a tracolla, i cavalli sellati...</p><p>Le bimbette imbacuccate e prese in braccio. Quelle non fiatarono, mute, la più piccola mezza addormentata. C’erano abituate al trambusto che la miseria si trascina dietro e sapevano mantenersi in silenzio ad accettare il bene o il male anche da perfetti sconosciuti.</p><p>Gli occhi corsero a riconoscere quelle che sulla mappa erano solo le grigie ramificazioni d’un disegno, ocra e poi verdi, oppure azzurrate, a marcare il tratto nitido d’un fiumiciattolo. Era difficile orientarsi di notte e per di più nessuno dei due aveva chiuso occhio, di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>Il tragitto fu breve. Chloé appoggiò la mano su quella di lei, che se la teneva stretta, l’altra sorellina più piccola, Clairetra loro due, e Coralie attaccata al mantello di André. Non avevano avuto spesso a che fare con dei bambini, per giunta così piccoli.</p><p>Il dito puntò verso un vecchio casale diroccato, i rampicanti ostruivano la vista dell’ingresso, il solco fresco lasciato dai carretti che probabilmente avevano raggiunto il luogo per lasciare il carico e poi riprenderlo...</p><p>La luna spiccava bianca, quasi piena, muta spettatrice dell’ennesima fuga. Ma sarebbe stato così sempre, da che loro non sarebbero mai più tornati quelli che erano un tempo, il privilegio della divisa, del blasone, del denaro a difenderli da soprusi, maldicenze e violenze, quelle che il resto della gente al contrario sopportava ogni santo giorno.</p><p> </p><p>Il fuoco venne acceso in fretta.</p><p>La luce riportò l’aspetto tetro e ruvido della casa in mattoni, asciutta ma fredda. I muscoli adesso erano davvero al limite.</p><p>Oscar fu costretta a sedersi, la piccola Claire addormentata, come un sasso, abbandonata tra le braccia, immobile.</p><p>Un respiro sul viso, gli pareva fosse morta e se la strinse addosso.</p><p>Il destino regala sempre guizzi inaspettati...</p><p> </p><p>L’annusò, l’odore tipico dei bambini, morbido, a tratti aspro, mai volgare, nemmeno se fossero stati lerci fino al midollo.</p><p>Le altre due erano assonnate, non mollavano, stavano lì, in piedi, ma sarebbero crollate da un momento all’altro.</p><p>Era freddo...</p><p> </p><p>Il destino rivelò i suoi più remoti piani.</p><p>Tutt’e due si ritrovarono distesi, i sacchi di grano mezzi svuotati per renderli più morbidi, i mantelli a mo’ coperta e i vestiti regalati stesi sulle tre piccole che in un istante sprofondarono in un sonno ancestrale.</p><p> </p><p>Il destino corse e tutt’e due non fecero a tempo a comprendere se erano ancora tutti interi che il sonno vinse tutto, solo il tempo d’immaginarsi la strada che avevano percorso, i sentieri, i dirupi, le locande, i preti, i mocciosi, le guglie delle chiese...</p><p>Tutto mescolato, frantumato e disperso...</p><p> </p><p>Solo un ultimo pensiero folle che la costrinse ad affondare ancora di più dentro sé stessa.</p><p>Nonostante tutto, sopra ogni cosa, ogni logica, ogni dissennatissimo ragionamento di buon senso...</p><p>Lo voleva...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Le dita piccole e grassocce annodavano le ciocche di capelli chiari, lunghi...</p><p>I passatempi dei bambini, che crollano di sonno alla sera, dormono come sassi ed al mattino sono già svegli, prestissimo, che il sole era sorto da poco ma s’era nascosto dietro una coltre di nebbia fitta.</p><p> </p><p>Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò il muso di Coralie che l’osservava muta, mentre le manine avevano preso ad formare una treccia con i suoi capelli e a lei toccò restare ferma, ancora un poco, che quella aveva annuito entusiasta di attendere che l’opera fosse terminata.</p><p> </p><p>Il silenzio tranciava persino i respiri.</p><p>Da lontano s’udiva gracchiare di corvi, sparuti colpi di fucile, forse qualche nobile del posto intento ad una battuta di caccia.</p><p>Il cuore in gola...</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo riportare le bambine a casa...” – disse lei piano. Non c’erano molte alternative.</p><p>Il cuore in gola...</p><p>Il viaggio si sarebbe arrestato lì, forse sarebbe davvero finito.</p><p> </p><p>Un istante e tutte e cinque si ritrovarono seduti sul giaciglio tiepido. Le bimbe mute ad osservarli e loro a guardare le tre che con calma serafica attendevano il corso degli eventi.</p><p>Si stupirono...</p><p>Forse davvero sarebbe stato un bene comportarsi come le piccole e per un istante dimenticare o far finta che nulla sarebbe accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>Fu lei ad avvicinarsi ad André sotto lo sguardo un poco sorpreso delle tre, la più grandicella si mise le mani davanti agli occhi, sfoderando un sorriso sdentato.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar s’avvicinò e lo fissò negli occhi un poco assonnati e stupiti.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, schiuse le labbra ed attese che anche lui comprendesse e sì, lui comprese di nuovo e lasciò che tutto si fermasse e colse le labbra, morbide, tiepide, asciutte, un poco rovinate dal freddo e dalla fatica.</p><p>Le più piccole non compresero e rimasero lì a fissare gli stranieri sconosciuti che avevano portato un discreto scompiglio nella casa, mentre si baciavano piano, tocchi furtivi, languidi e lievi.</p><p>Nulla di sconveniente, che la sera prima avevano di fatto concorso ad ammazzare un uomo e nessuno sapeva che ne sarebbe stato di quella storia e di loro e del loro destino...</p><p> </p><p>Lo voleva ma non poteva fare nulla.</p><p>Lo voleva anche così, un tiepido bacio abbozzato e morbido e lieve e rubato alla caotica evoluzione della storia, preso solo per sé com’era accaduto nella notte di stelle e di lucciole...</p><p> </p><p>“Abbiamo...” – sussurrò André.</p><p>“Ammazzato un uomo...lo so...” – proseguì lei, un altro affondo, la punta della lingua a toccare le labbra. Pareva non le importasse.</p><p>Alla fine quello era accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>“Forse potevamo trovare un’altra soluzione...” – continuò lui ascoltando il respiro di lei sul naso.</p><p>“Forse...”.</p><p>Un altro bacio...</p><p>“Magari...”.</p><p>“No. Avremmo potuto se avessimo avuto più tempo, se non fossimo stati noi ma altri, in grado di far valere i diritti di quella donna e dei suoi figli...”.</p><p>“Allora…siamo...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Prigionieri...”.</p><p>“Più di prima...”.</p><p>Un altro tocco, leggero, gli occhi chiusi...</p><p>Il desiderio inconscio di levarsi di dosso l’odore di altri e tornare ad ascoltare quello dell’altro solo suo ed essere l’uno dell’altra così, attraverso il contatto della pelle della lingua del tatto del suono silenzioso del cuore...</p><p>Riprendersi, legàrsi che si erano perduti, solo per qualche istante.</p><p> </p><p>“Quindi non potevamo fare altrimenti?” – chiese lui senza troppa convinzione.</p><p>Occhi chiusi, il respiro quasi fermo...</p><p>“Non ne vado fiera…” – risposta soffocata...</p><p>Voleva averlo...</p><p> </p><p>“Vorrei sapere che gli hai detto...a quello...” – chiese André sottovoce – “Per...”.</p><p>Bisbigliava, non certo per via delle piccole che avevano ripreso a bisticciare tra loro...</p><p>Lei sussurrò accostata...</p><p>“E’ bello che tu non sappia tutto di me!” – glielo disse piano, nell’orecchio...</p><p>“Cosa...”.</p><p>“Nemmeno io so tutto di te! Non so ancora cos’avresti detto a quella donna…alla locanda...”.</p><p>Spiazzante...</p><p>Un ultimo bacio. Solo pochi istanti, si doveva tornare alla realtà.</p><p> </p><p>Le avevano infagottate le mocciose, per bene, di nuovo, i colletti dei cappotti chiusi, i piedi ficcati nelle scarpe.</p><p>Oscar s’accorse che i propri capelli erano ancora attorcigliati nella morbida treccia. Fu costretta a chiedere scusa all’autrice ma preferì scioglierla. Non era da lei girare conciata a quel modo.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro...</p><p>Il gruppetto era pronto per uscire.</p><p>I respiri si persero invece mentre da fuori s’udirono avvicinarsi rumori di zoccoli.</p><p>Oscar si strinse addosso la piccola Claire, la goccia al naso, le manine appiccicose...</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, mentre André tentava d’intravedere chi fosse...</p><p>Un passo indietro...</p><p>Anche lui si prese in braccio Coralie e Chloé dietro di loro.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur!” – la voce di Sava riecheggiò nel silenzio. Il ragazzetto si scapicollò giù dal cavallo con cui era arrivato fin lì.</p><p>La porta spalancata, il moccioso si fiondò sulle sorelle che alla vista dell’altro presero a ridere a gridare dimenandosi per scendere ed abbracciarlo.</p><p>“Le mie principesse!” – sussurrò Sava stringendosele addosso.</p><p>“Come stai? Che è successo?” – Oscar s’inginocchiò – “Tua madre...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Maman sta bene...sapete...sapete che è accaduto?”.</p><p>Domanda retorica. Certo che lo sapevano…</p><p>“Il borgomastro…ha cercato di aiutare maman a togliere un ramo secco dalla ruota! Si è sporto ed è caduto!”.</p><p>“Cosa…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar se l’immaginò, davvero, nel silenzio, quel dannato silenzio rotto dalla massa che scivolava giù nella vasca dov’erano immerse le pale del mulino. Il corpo che galleggiava un poco, movimenti disarmonici ed annaspanti e poi scompariva, inghiottito dal buio scuro.</p><p>E poi le corde riavvolte, il gemito delle paratie, il lento rifluire dell’acqua e la ruota che tornava a girare lenta, imponente...</p><p>Il corpo...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar indietreggiò.</p><p>Quello era ancora vivo. Ed era morto così, annegato, nel tentativo d’aiutare una povera vedova a riparate l’infernale meccanismo inceppato della macina.</p><p>Una tragedia...</p><p> </p><p>“Sapete monsieur...quello...non è ancora stato trovato! Noi l’abbiamo detto che era venuto a trovare maman e che voleva aiutarla a rimettere a posto la macina e che è scivolato...i gendarmi si sono messi a cercarlo lungo il fiume...e poi il sindaco e Monsieur Berdet...quello non si è nemmeno fatto vedere...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si ritrovò a terra, seduta.</p><p>Incredula, senza respiro, negli occhi la visione delle lanterne cieche, accese in fretta, lumi duplicati dal riflesso dell’acqua, che avevano preso a danzare lungo l’argine del fiumiciattolo alla ricerca del corpo, magari rimasto incastrato là sotto o trascinato via dalla corrente.</p><p>Sarebbe stato meglio...</p><p> </p><p>I ragazzini davvero le parvero incarnare un che di diabolico.</p><p>I soprusi si annientano anche così.</p><p> </p><p>“Maman dice che dovete andare via...subito!”.</p><p>“Perché? Siete sicuri...”.</p><p>Sava annuì: “Riporterò a casa le mie sorelle...”.</p><p>André guardò l’altro, nello sguardo la paura d’uno scenario incredibile e sconosciuto che si dipanava davanti ma anche la consapevolezza che da quel momento in poi almeno sarebbero stati liberi di decidere del proprio destino.</p><p> </p><p>“Ho portato altri abiti...ci sono due camicie pesanti...le usava nostro padre...e poi delle sciarpe...”.</p><p>“Non era necessario...tenetele voi...è freddo fuori e per riportare le bambine a casa ti serviranno...” – obiettò Oscar prendendo ad avvolgere la più piccola.</p><p>“Non riuscirai a riportarle da solo...ti accompagnerò io...” – obiettò André.</p><p>“Andremo assieme...” – precisò lei, mentre le dita s’attardavano a chiudere bene la sciarpa attorno al collo della piccola.</p><p>“No...tu resterai qui...io e Sava riusciremo a riportare le piccole...tu devi riposare…almeno qualche ora...non ha senso riprendere il viaggio in queste condizioni…”.</p><p>“Non...”.</p><p> </p><p>André la squadrò avvicinandosi di nuovo.</p><p>“Non voglio restare...” – s’impose lei e André lesse, per la prima volta, la paura, nello sguardo.</p><p>La conosceva, la paura, negli occhi della gente, nei suoi l’aveva scorta raramente.</p><p>“Non preoccuparti...lascerò le bambine poco lontano da casa e tornerò subito qui... a quanto pare non è destino riuscire a fermarsi in un posto per più d’un giorno...”.</p><p>“No!”.</p><p>“No?” – s’accostò, viso sul viso. Era necessario insistere. Erano stremati, tutt’e due e lei...</p><p>“Farai come ti ho detto!” – le dita s’infilarono nei capelli scostandoli, liberando il collo, il respiro a lambire la pelle, le parole severe insinuate lì.</p><p>Le porse le due bisacce, trattenendo le spalle – “Mi sarà più facile cavalcare senza queste...”</p><p> </p><p>Obiezione corretta.</p><p>Sì, si sentiva davvero stanca Oscar, disorientata, la coscienza frantumata e dispersa...</p><p>Si ritrovò a stringere i manici di pelle delle sacche, gli occhi alle figure che s’allontanavano, nelle orecchie, le uniche parole pronunciate dalle tre bambine.</p><p>Il timbro della voce cristallino e limpido: “Au revoir...monsieur...”.</p><p>La mano alzata in segno di saluto.</p><p>
  <em>Adieu...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Route de Dun le Roy, Charentons, Le Forest de Tronçais, Cerilly, Villefranche, Saint Gervais, Moulins...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clermont...</em>
</p><p>S’aprivano ramificazioni ocra e grigie...</p><p>La strada aveva preso a salire, mentre la nebbia s’era alzata, nelle prime ore del pomeriggio.</p><p>André era stato di parola, era tornato in fretta.</p><p>Solo che lei non era riuscita a chiudere occhio mentre l’attendeva, in piedi, la porta s’era aperta, le braccia addosso chiuse a chiudersi e stringersi e prendersi e affondare e piegarsi al bacio fondo e pieno ed intenso, come vino che annebbia la mente e disgrega le paure.</p><p>S’erano stretti l’uno all’altra, muovendosi piano e poi veloci contro la parete polverosa della catapecchia, i rampicanti che brillavano alla luce del sole, intrecciati ai respiri che s’intrecciavano, in silenzio, i sensi perduti...</p><p>“Devi riposare...” – un sussurro.</p><p>“No...andiamo via...via da qui...ci fermeremo altrove...e riposerò, te lo prometto...”.</p><p>Via da lì, ancora, senza respiro.</p><p> </p><p>La nebbia s’era sollevata...</p><p>La terra aveva preso a scurirsi, le venature ocra e giallastre delle distese autunnali, incolte e selvagge, avevano lasciato il posto ad incisioni scure, pietre laviche che lambivano la strada, solchi profondi contornati da bordi intensamente verdi sul ciglio dei sentieri, via via più scuri fin quasi a diventare notte, se gli occhi finivano dentro la muraglia compatta di abeti, querce, larici e mori e prugnoli, interrotti da sporadiche chiazze di betulle biancastre.</p><p>Il tragitto s’era rifatto silenzioso. Nella testa la stanchezza dettata dalla paura, il desiderio di cedere alla prima e di mettere da parte la seconda e tentare la sorte e fermarsi e lasciarsi tutto dietro le spalle e perdersi l’uno dentro l’altra, unica dimensione conosciuta, ammessa, ambita, anelata fino allo spasimo.</p><p> </p><p>La terra dell’acqua e del fuoco...</p><p>Caldere spente, catini di specchi d’acqua trasparenti e brillanti, avvallamenti disegnati dall’erosione dei fiumi e poi coni di lava che s’innalzano dal nulla.</p><p>Pietre nere venerate perché capaci di guarire...</p><p>La strada s’insinuava parallela all’Allier, ampio e rapido, cristallino e gelido.</p><p>Lo sguardo spaziava a cogliere l’andamento del percorso, per non rischiare di finire dispersi nella foresta oppure in mezzo a pascoli sconfinati, il fiume unico riferimento, sentiero già scavato e diretto, che a nessuno sarebbe venuto in mente d’immaginarsi un itinerario a precipizio, l’aria sempre più fredda e tersa, il vento a scompigliare i respiri e a disperdere i pensieri.</p><p>Invisibili...</p><p>Così si doveva divenire.</p><p> </p><p>La terra del nulla e del tutto, solo lì forse sarebbero riusciti a lasciarsi davvero tutto alle spalle, persino quel suono infernale che s’erano lasciati dietro, nelle orecchie ancora impresso il tonfo sordo del corpo dell’uomo che scivolava in acqua e poi la rabbia che non ci fossero alternative.</p><p>Si è ciò che si sceglie di essere...</p><p>Ora più di prima non si poteva tornare indietro.</p><p> </p><p>E nemmeno lo voleva, lei, mentre rivedeva il passato, le feste alla reggia, i lampadari ricolmi di candele riflesse sulle porcellane e le zuppiere d’argento, i sorrisi tirati dei commensali in cerca del benevolo appoggio dei sovrani, i commenti, le maldicenze, le trame, le critiche feroci affondate negli odori intensi dei corpi ricoperti di cipria e profumi...</p><p>Quel sentore lei ce l’aveva addosso, ce l’avrebbe sempre avuto, anche se per qualche mese esso s’era confuso con gl’intensi effluvi di Parigi, il lerciume delle strade, l’odore della miseria, della morte, della fame, delle piaghe, dei topi, degli escrementi...</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, quasi sentì venir meno la terra sotto i piedi, la terra solida e nera sputata fuori dal fuoco.</p><p>Erano scesi da cavallo, la salita era troppo ripida.</p><p>Il disappunto d’aver oltrepassato Moulins e d’aver pensato di proseguire che non era ancora sera, ma là, sotto la coltre di larici, era quasi buio pesto.</p><p>L’odore intenso della resina si mescolava a quello del legno tagliato di fresco, in lontananza il mugolio sordo della corrente continua del fiume e poi corsi d’acqua che probabilmente scorrevano attorno, più silenziosi ma ugualmente gonfi…</p><p>Richiami di rapaci notturni, guizzi tra il fogliame, forse una lepre, una volpe, una pernice che s’erano perdute.</p><p>Rumori di foresta, voli lontani, fruscii…</p><p>Ululati…</p><p>Stava scendendo il buio.</p><p> </p><p>“Che...” – la tenne per le spalle, anche lui era stanco – “Che hai?”.</p><p>Nessuna risposta, l’istinto di non cedere corrotto dalla fatica...</p><p>“Dobbiamo trovare un posto per riposare...” – digrignò severo.</p><p>“Dobbiamo proseguire...” – obiettò lei seppur poco convinta.</p><p>“No! Ti ho assecondato troppe volte...”.</p><p>L’abbracciò stretta. Il respiro perso...</p><p> </p><p>Si rialzarono tutti e due, colpiti dall’intenso odore di cenere e legna bruciata. Il vento convogliava i sensi e gli occhi presero a cercare sul bordo frastagliato della foresta, su, fin sulla cresta nera della roccia poco dietro, buia, gigante dormiente gelido e fisso.</p><p>Sarebbe bastato un focolare, legna, acqua, un tetto, una parete...</p><p> </p><p>Le casupole pareva stessero in piedi sorreggendosi una contro l’altra, sbilenche, polverose, basse, umide, buie.</p><p>“Resta qui...”.</p><p>Oscar ubbidì, il tempo d’un respiro che davvero non aveva più respiro mentre lo seguiva con gli occhi, André, che le lasciava le redini.</p><p>Il respiro sospeso, non c’era verso d’acquietarlo ed ammansirlo, ogni volta che lo spazio li divideva, anche solo per poco tempo, l’istante la lasciava sospesa sempre.</p><p> </p><p>L’immobilità, dopo giorni di cammino, prese ad invadere i muscoli. Non sarebbe più riuscita a muovere un passo, ma no, decise di avanzare e di seguirlo.</p><p>La Francia, era, in fondo alle cose, del tutto sconosciuta, così diversa da Parigi, che non era la Francia, ma Parigi dettava pur sempre legge.</p><p>Allora lei volle sapere, vedere, ascoltare.</p><p>Volle tenerlo lì, accanto a sé...</p><p>S’avvicinò, André la sentì e si voltò...</p><p> </p><p>“Ti avevo detto...”.</p><p>Lo sguardo livido lo indusse a lasciar perdere.</p><p>Lui prese a bussare, nemmeno due colpi e la porta si spalancò, nell’aria l’odore acre d’un camino che stava esaurendo la sua foga, la resina degli alberi, il sentore profumato e chiaro e raccolto d’autunno, il frusciare delle foglie secche sospinte dal vento...</p><p> </p><p>“…” – l’uomo, energumeno di montagna, si parò sulla porta. Pareva stesse lasciando la casa, la bisaccia a tracolla, il cappellaccio calcato in testa, pantaloni fasciati alla caviglia da ampie calosce di pelle.</p><p>Il fucile in spalla...</p><p>Ululati alle spalle, voli lontani…</p><p>Il luogo era aperto e buio, freddo e vuoto…</p><p>Alla grandiosità del paesaggio s’opponeva la stanchezza e la paura d’arrendersi.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...cerchiamo un posto per la notte...”.</p><p>“Non è un albergo questo!” – biascicò l’uomo in occitano, lo strano dialetto del posto.</p><p>André faticò a comprendere, il timbro secco e niente affatto accogliente dell’altro l’indusse ad insistere. Non avevano scelta...</p><p> </p><p>“Ci basterà un tetto e dell’acqua...per il resto...”.</p><p>L’uomo tirò su col naso, le dita presero a lisciare la tracolla del fucile: “Sto scendendo in paese...ho fretta e la mia casa la chiudo perché non tornerò presto...non posso lasciarvi restare qui...”.</p><p>La scusa era verosimile, quello era davvero vestito di tutto punto.</p><p>Pareva l’avessero incrociato per un soffio.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto correva e s’intricava...</p><p>Per un soffio erano scampati al rogo della corte, per un soffio erano stati beffati dalla feroce menzogna di credersi morti...</p><p>Per un soffio avevano detto addio a nanny e poi, per un soffio, s’erano ritrovati ad ammazzare un uomo.</p><p> </p><p>“Sta bene...” – André non indietreggiò d’un fiato limitandosi ad allargare un poco il mantello. Oscar intuì il gesto. Quell’altro s’era messo a lisciare la tracolla del fucile, la mano sul coltello André l’aveva appoggiata per ricambiare il concetto.</p><p>Era così che funzionava a Parigi.</p><p>In Alvernia non era necessario modificare le abitudini.</p><p> </p><p>“Abbiamo necessità di fermarci...” – ripeté severo, non aveva tempo di mercanteggiare né di lasciare troppo spazio all’altro - “Possiamo pagarvi...non siamo mendicanti...”.</p><p>“Pagare!?” – lo sguardo s’assottigliò, quello fece un passo indietro forse per beneficiare dell’alone freddo della candela ch’era rimasta accesa e gli consentiva di studiare meglio la fisionomia dei due sconosciuti.</p><p>Annuì André, in silenzio. La mano sempre sul coltello. Era necessario chiarire i ruoli.</p><p>“Ci basta un tetto e dell’acqua...ve l’ho detto...se aveste anche qualcosa da mangiare...”.</p><p>“...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo indietreggiò ancora, appoggiò sul tavolo una bisaccia: “Non ho quasi nulla...”.</p><p>Estrasse un involucro di metallo dalla borsa e da quello una specie di fagotto di tela...</p><p>“Pane e del burro...è fresco...”.</p><p>“Vi siamo grati monsieur...”.</p><p>Il vento s’innalzava da fuori.</p><p>Voli sparuti, ululati severi…</p><p> </p><p>“Ma non potete dormire in casa mia!” – digrignò freddo.</p><p>Il vento gelava là fuori.</p><p>Oscar ascoltava, la mente un poco persa, le dita gelate appena intorpidite dal calore rarefatto della casa.</p><p>Lo sguardo dell’uomo era duro, sprezzante, ma si sa che la possibilità di guadagnare qualche soldo ammorbidisce qualsiasi coscienza.</p><p> </p><p>“Uscite e proseguite per il sentiero...” – l’indice indicò l’esterno della catapecchia – “Salite ancora...poi si scende a sinistra...” – le parole pesavano ma tutt’e due accettarono di percorrere la strada, anche se solo con la mente.</p><p>“Portatevi questa...”.</p><p>Indicò una lanterna cieca.</p><p>“E questa...” – rimise il fagotto dentro una garitta di metallo – “Altrimenti i topi si mangeranno tutto...è pieno lassù...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro teso...</p><p>“Il sentiero si stringe...ma dovreste riuscire a passare...”.</p><p>Sorprendente, che s’era passati dal legno alla roccia...</p><p>“Seguitelo...c’impiegherete...” – prese a tossicchiare porgendo il contenitore di metallo forgiato grezzamente – “C’è da camminare ma direi che prima di notte dovreste arrivarci. La strada finisce di fronte all’entrata delle <em>pietre.</em> Non potete sbagliare…”.</p><p>“Le pietre?” – chiese André dubbioso.</p><p>“Lavoro con la roccia...ci cavo fuori quel che può essere utile. Là dentro...potete dormire là...c’è un focolaio, questo pomeriggio era acceso...ci scaldo le pietre per estrarre metalli...l’acqua è fuori...e anche la legna...se terrete a bada il fuoco vi servirà per la notte ma dovrete arrangiarvi...state attenti ai cavalli…ci sono lupi lassù…”.</p><p>La spiegazione si spense nel bofonchiare ruvido del montanaro che poggiava l’indice sul tavolaccio, gesto inequivocabile che quel che poteva offrire, lui, l’aveva offerto. Adesso toccava ai viandanti pagare.</p><p> </p><p>Immersi nell’oscuro ondeggiare degli alberi che ghermivano il passaggio, il prezioso paniere nella sacca, si voltarono solo per constatare che l’improvvisato locandiere, più ruvido della roccia vulcanica che li circondava, s’era richiuso ben bene la catapecchia alle spalle e s’era avviato giù dal sentiero da dove erano arrivati loro, la flebile luce della lanterna cieca che scompariva dietro la curva.</p><p>Quello se ne andava. Non sarebbe tornato che due giorni dopo, forse tre, perché, aveva precisato, estrarre metalli non era l’unico mestiere, che in montagna ci si doveva arrangiare ad imparare a far di tutto e i paesani giù l’avevano chiamato per radunare alcune mandrie e riportarle alle stalle in previsione del freddo. In cambio si portava a casa burro, carne, patate, cipolle, formaggi, cavoli...</p><p>Quel che aveva guadagnato gli avrebbe consentito di restarsene in paese qualche giorno in più.</p><p>E magari divertirsi...</p><p>Affermazioni comprese a fatica, sconclusionata la lingua ed il gesticolare dell’altro...</p><p>Adesso erano davvero soli.</p><p>La guardia non si sarebbe dovuta abbassare, nemmeno lì.</p><p> </p><p>Camminavano, il silenzio, in fila, un poco distanti, perché ognuno si tirava dietro il proprio cavallo e quelli, anche quelli erano stanchi, innervositi dal percorso che non pareva avere fine.</p><p>Non erano muli capaci di scorgere i pericoli, erano dannatissimi cavalli, spaventati dai repentini fruscii della foresta, dai suoni inusuali che sporcavano il ruvido silenzio, caparbi nel decidere d’arretrare e prendere a scalciare.</p><p> </p><p>Sulla testa, intorno, il mantello scuro e limpido della notte che sollevava il respiro e spalancava la vista.</p><p>Oscar s’era avviata per prima, tacitamente in accordo con lui che probabilmente metteva un piede dietro l’altro ascoltando la eco dei passi di lei che sceglieva la direzione migliore e saggiava il terreno a passi cauti. Il sentiero era scosceso, appena tracciato e minato da sassi più o meno appuntiti, per niente facili da superare, quando quelli, un passo falso, non rotolavano addirittura giù, contro di lui.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio la direzione era dettata dai sensi e dall’odore inconfondibile di legna bruciata che solcava il freddo della notte, invisibile guida che indicava la strada.</p><p>Nel buio intuirono la sagoma della montagna che li inghiottiva.</p><p>C’erano finiti dentro, ficcati nelle viscere.</p><p> </p><p>Incastonata lì, la debole intelaiatura d’una catapecchia, l’ennesima, che poi ad osservarla bene era solo una sorta di portico che conduceva all’interno della roccia, sempre più giù.</p><p>Di lato una specie di serramento per cavalli, chiuso…</p><p>Tutt’intorno si spandevano ululati sempre più distinti.</p><p> </p><p>I cavalli s’adattarono a spingersi contro la parete muschiata e umida che proteggeva dalle folate di vento cristallino.</p><p>Lo spazio era esiguo e nella roccia era stata ricavata una sorta di legnaia, i ceppi gettati alla rinfusa, mentre la lanterna cieca l’illuminava, provocando la fuga degli ospiti roditori spiazzati dagl’improvvisi visitatori.</p><p> </p><p>L’uscio s’aprì senza difficoltà.</p><p>“Dev’essere questo...” – il braccio sollevato illuminò l’interno della catapecchia, solo un lato e mezzo fatto d’assi di legno intarsiate dal tempo e tarlate, le altre pareti pura roccia e tutt’intorno a terra pietre piatte, grigie, ocra, nere, levigate, taglienti, tonde, ammucchiate per calibro, colore, forma.</p><p>La fornace stava lì. Altri cumuli di rocce s’intravedevano, alcune sbriciolate, altre tornite e levigate, intensamente tiepide.</p><p> </p><p>L’aspetto più sorprendente...</p><p>Al tatto si rivelarono calde, il calore accumulato grazie alla fornace immobile, le braci rossastre ancora bollenti, nel fondo della parete davanti a loro.</p><p> </p><p>“Esci!” – André prese a dettare ordini. Pratico e diretto come sempre.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>“Penserò a sistemare questo posto...i cavalli hanno bisogno di bere...e mangiare...”.</p><p>I ruoli s’invertivano, fuori era buio, non avrebbe avuto senso per André uscire, lei avrebbe orientato i gesti più in fretta.</p><p> </p><p>Annuì e si ritirò su il bavero del mantello. Non era ancora finita, l’idea di fermarsi sembrava lontana, anche se il posto almeno era asciutto e i pochi ceppi di legna ingoiati dalle braci ravvivarono e riscaldarono l’aria, rivelando la sequenza degli attrezzi lucidi appesi alle pareti, degni della fucina di Efeso.</p><p>Un tuffo ed il cuore corse a Parigi...</p><p>C’erano delle candele...</p><p> </p><p>Prese a respirare intensamente, le selle slacciate e posate lì accanto.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a camminare illuminando altre stanze che s’aprivano incredibilmente calde nell’antro sorprendentemente fondo.</p><p> </p><p>Due fasci di fieno che s’erano portati dietro, appesi al collo degli animali, il ruminare silenzioso accompagnato dall’intenso scorrere della spazzola sul manto.</p><p>Al buio...</p><p> </p><p>Il chiarore illuminò l’altro locale, scavato nella roccia.</p><p>Non c’erano tavoli o mensole o sedie. Tutto era solidamente levigato alle pareti, persino le vasche necessarie a scaldare l’acqua ch’era già tiepida di suo ed emanava un odore intenso, pungente, aspro, minerale.</p><p>Minuscole bolle d’aria risalivano freddamente. Collane preziose…</p><p>Ci lasciò tre candele accese ad illuminare il vascone mezzo vuoto, il fondo scuro ma limpido.</p><p>Intuì i silenziosi meccanismi che muovevano i gesti e gl’intenti dentro quella sorta di antro caldo.</p><p> </p><p>Le pietre dapprima arroventate venivano calate nell’acqua che catturava il calore e scioglieva dal tenace abbraccio i minerali più preziosi, mentre le sostanze meno pregiate, la sabbia, la terra, venivano separate e scartate.</p><p>Un lavoro intenso e certosino, di poca ma preziosa resa.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase lì, fermo, in attesa di comprendere che fare...</p><p> </p><p>Rimase lì, ferma, ad annusare l’odore della resina che si sollevava, braccia oscure e piene che abbracciavano i sensi, ad ascoltare i lievi suoni della foresta.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto si dipanava nella mente, i gesti presero a svolgersi netti e diretti e veloci.</p><p>S’era levato mantello e giacca, gli stivali accantonati da una parte, le mani s’erano impadronite delle pietre tiepide che confluirono in una sorta di caldera, tutt’intorno alla vasca.</p><p>I sacchi di tela svuotati ed adagiati uno sull’altro avrebbero accolto i muscoli stanchi, sfatti.</p><p> </p><p>Uscì fuori e Oscar se lo trovò alle spalle, mentre André riempiva due secchi d’acqua e poi spariva e poi tornava, altri due secchi, e lei ad osservarlo, mentre il freddo aveva preso a pungere e l’aria ad inspessirsi densa di nebbia minerale che saliva dal fondo del bosco.</p><p>Altri due secchi e altri due ancora...</p><p> </p><p>“Vieni!” – un altro ordine mentre André spariva di nuovo dentro l’edificio, lasciando la porta aperta.</p><p>I muscoli gemevano di rabbia e stanchezza, le pareva che se si fosse fermata, seduta, stesa, non sarebbe più riuscita ad alzarsi, tanto sarebbe sprofondata giù.</p><p> </p><p>Rientrò, il respiro imploso.</p><p>La stanzetta aveva assunto un altro aspetto. I rumori ovattati, lo sciacquio dell’acqua, il rotolare delle pietre ch’erano accanto al fuoco intenso e brillante...</p><p>Se lo trovò davanti, le dita a tirarsi indietro i capelli, la faccia rosea, lo sguardo schiarito dalla luce del fuoco. La fissava...</p><p> </p><p>“Spogliati!” – un altro ordine sottile e lieve.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Lo guardò, non comprendendo.</p><p>“Spogliati ho detto...devi scaldarti!” – ordinò di nuovo scomparendo, ingoiato dal buio.</p><p> </p><p>“Io...”.</p><p>“Se vuoi lo faccio io per te!” – ritornò piantandosi davanti alla faccia.</p><p>“No...va bene...”.</p><p> </p><p>Sparì di nuovo.</p><p>Oscar rimase lì, obbedendo alla richiesta mentre sì, aveva preso ad ascoltare il calore riverberarsi nei muscoli e solleticare ed avvolgere le dita e i vestiti scivolavano giù sollevando lo strato di polvere annidato nelle pieghe della stoffa, grigia ed asciutta.</p><p>“André...”.</p><p>“Fai in fretta!” – l’apostrofò lui che aveva preso ad armeggiare con la legna rinfocolando la fiamma già alta che crepitava e vomitava calore, intento ad accertarsi che a quello non gli venisse di spegnersi e lasciarli al freddo.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora?” – si voltò André che lei era sparita.</p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p> </p><p>Si spogliò anche lui, la camicia impolverata, si avviò, la candela in una mano, il buio si chiuse dietro di lui, l’unico alone ampio quello della piccola fornace, e davanti a sé l’alito di altre candele quelle ch’erano appoggiate al bordo della vasca, il tiepido raggio amplificato dall’acqua immobile.</p><p>“E’ abbastanza calda...quest’acqua ha un odore intenso ma sembra pulita...”.</p><p> </p><p>Lei era rimasta immobile, gli occhi già immersi nella calma immobile dello specchio caldo.</p><p>Tutto pareva dissolversi ammantato dal vapore che prendeva a sorgere annebbiando un poco la vista.</p><p> </p><p>La coscienza prese a disperdersi, scivolando via, come a terra ci finì la camicia, ultima barriera.</p><p> </p><p>Un istante, lo sguardo si posò sulla schiena nuda, bianca, liscia, i fianchi avvolti dalla luce soffusa.</p><p> </p><p>Solo un istante, lo sguardo si chiuse scivolando nell’altro elemento, che accoglieva ed abbracciava, cullando i muscoli, disperdendo il peso del respiro.</p><p>Lo sguardo rimase chiuso, i capelli un poco arruffati, il corpo immerso nel liquido caldo...</p><p>Altri istanti, le parve di non sentire più nemmeno i rumori intorno.</p><p>Solo il lieve fruscio di altri vestiti e lei ad occhi chiusi se l’immaginava che lui fosse lì, poco più in là ad ascoltare la visione di lei silenziosa e raccolta e calma.</p><p>“Tieni...”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi rimasero chiusi, il corpo immobile, immerso, penetrato dal calore che disfaceva i pensieri, mentre l’odore del burro molle e tiepido s’impose alle narici.</p><p>Gli occhi rimasero chiusi, la mano uscì dall’acqua solo per scostare i capelli dal viso.</p><p>Gli occhi s’aprirono un poco e lei si sporse per avvicinarsi...</p><p>Chiuse le labbra sulle dita di lui, succhiando la consistenza morbida, indugiando, mentre l’altra mano correva a scostare i capelli dal viso di lui e lui faceva altrettanto.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio, odore di resina e burro e pietre rose e bollenti.</p><p>Le mani s’intrecciarono fendendosi piano, studiando la consistenza della pelle liscia solcata e lavata dall’acqua...</p><p> </p><p>Umori umidi penetravano le rocce intorno brillando a tratti mentre il dito intingeva di nuovo la tiepida morbidezza e lei affondava di nuovo indugiando e leccando.</p><p>Le labbra si bearono del contatto, la vista cercò lo sguardo…</p><p>Le mani sgusciarono dalla presa evanescente dell’acqua…</p><p> </p><p>Le mani affondarono attirandolo a sé</p><p>Le labbra dischiuse s’accordarono al sapore tondo e pieno del burro…</p><p>La lingua affogò nell’essenza…</p><p>I corpi s’avvicinarono, tutto il resto perse consistenza, divenendo vapore minerale ed aspro.</p><p> </p><p>Il tempo di gettare via la camicia, di nuovo l’acqua tracimò dalla vasca, i due corpi immersi, stretti, abbracciati, abbandonati, chiusi, mentre i gesti s’acquietavano ammorbiditi dal calore, dalla resa a cui volevano arrendersi.</p><p>Si arresero in silenzio, respirando appena, i muscoli immersi ed accarezzati dall’acqua e dal corpo dell’altro, impresso come marchio sul proprio, le braccia s’abbracciarono, scivolando sul torace, chiudendosi, imponendo il contatto intenso che scioglieva ogni resistenza.</p><p> </p><p>Un bacio, un altro bacio...</p><p>Bocca dischiusa a mordere l’essenza dell’altro intenso scambio meticoloso incedere...</p><p>La bocca, le labbra, il viso, le guance, gli occhi, le tempie, il collo...</p><p>Lento e costante, senza alcun intento, senza alcun desiderio se non cibarsi dell’altro…</p><p>Assaporare lentamente il divenire dei sensi, della pelle, del sangue che s’intorpidiva e mutava consistenza e velocità.</p><p> </p><p>Fu lei a concedergli d’assaggiare la materia dorata e grassa dalle labbra che scivolavano alle labbra morse, succhiate, piano, lentamente, a lambire il collo, indugiando sul sangue pieno e gonfio, sui seni morbidi, accolti dalla bocca, assaggiati, sollevati intensamente.</p><p>Impossibile acquietarsi...</p><p>Impossibile restare all’erta.</p><p> </p><p>L’abbraccio s’infuse sollevando la carne, tiepidamente avvolta.</p><p>L’abbraccio chiuso, le dita intrecciate, la bocca sulla bocca, il sesso nel sesso lieve, spinto a gremire e chiedere ed entrare e perdersi nell’immobile incedere del respiro che s’innalza e ricade e s’intreccia e cede...</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna parola...</p><p>Il piede puntato sul fondo della vasca, lei aggrappata a lui, le braccia chiuse, le gambe chiuse, sollevata assieme a lui mentre si sollevava e prendeva ad uscire stringendola a sé leggera, senza lasciare l’abbraccio, senza lasciare le labbra, così, intenso e teso...</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna parola...</p><p>Giù, ricaduti piano uno sull’altro, gli occhi chiusi, ad ascoltare l’incedere della carne, intensa, viva, fonda, nel fondo del ventre, sollevata e piena nel fremere dei muscoli...</p><p> </p><p>Le dita graffiarono affondando mentre il vento si sollevava intenso, fuori, sollevando i sensi intensi, dentro, fin nell’essenza, fin nell’apice dell’orgasmo, che s’apriva ed inghiottiva e disfaceva, lacerando ogni resistenza, annullando ogni rifermento, mentre le tempie battevano convulsamente ed il sangue perdeva la sua consistenza per diventare anch’esso burro...</p><p>Tondo e pieno, morbido e vivo...</p><p> </p><p>Si strinse a lei intrecciando le dita alle dita, spingendosi ancora ed ancora mentre ascoltava il lento liquefarsi dei muscoli riverberarsi ovunque, correndo lungo la colonna fin giù nei lombi e poi giù nelle gambe anch’esse intrecciate e poi su nella testa che pulsava...</p><p> </p><p>La pazzia riversata dentro di lei, sarebbe morto se non fosse accaduto davvero, che lui la sua pazzia non sarebbe più riuscito a tenersela dentro.</p><p> </p><p>Sinuosi i corpi ondeggiarono per riprendersi e trattenersi mentre il tepore dell’orgasmo s’annidava nel sesso, risucchiato dall’intenso fremere dei muscoli, contrazioni che s’ampliarono fino alla gola, articolandosi nel respiro affannoso e perso...</p><p>Un affondo, un altro...</p><p>Il respiro sollevato, un altro respiro...</p><p>Voce trattenuta, impigliata, soffocata s’espanse nel fremito ingoiato, tenero, intenso...</p><p>Un grido, roco e greve...</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro fremette addosso all’altro, dentro, oltre, giù...</p><p>L’uno dentro l’altra...</p><p>Giù, nel fondo, come se tutto dovesse colare giù e liquefarsi come burro e saziare e colmare e disfarsi per fondersi e divenire un tutt’uno.</p><p> </p><p>Dispersi umori scaldarono il grembo, ricacciando indietro l’alito freddo dell’aria...</p><p>Il ventre contratto si contrasse ancora e ancora mentre il sangue esplodeva e confondeva i sensi...</p><p>Il respiro si contrasse...</p><p>Il respiro si fece più lento, il corpo alla disperata ricerca dell’equilibrio perduto, la vista un poco annebbiata...</p><p>Forse era davvero troppo caldo là dentro.</p><p> </p><p>André schiuse gli occhi e cercò i suoi, il viso sul viso, gli occhi negli occhi che ritrovò aperti questa volta mentre lei lo fissava, anche lei alla ricerca della eco di sé, dispersa, che si era perduta anche lei, dispersa nell’amplesso, raccolta a mala pena nel soffio del suo nome, nella stretta delle sue mani.</p><p>Sciolse la stretta e le afferrò la testa per tenerla lì...</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna parola...</p><p>Nemmeno <em>ti amo</em> che bastava averlo ascoltato altrimenti...</p><p> </p><p>Prese a baciarla allora piano, sulle guance, sul naso, sulla fronte, sulle labbra, tornando lì, mentre ascoltava il flebile incedere dell’aria fredda che riprendeva forza sull’abbraccio caldo dei corpi che s’erano uniti.</p><p> </p><p>“Vado...a prendere altra legna...” – sussurrò lui con un filo di voce – “Altrimenti geleremo...”.</p><p>Silenzio, nessuna parola...</p><p>“Lascia...vado io...”.</p><p>“E’ troppo freddo...”.</p><p>“Devo...prendere...un po’ d’aria...” – replicò lei chiudendo gli occhi, in silenzio, in ascolto della eco dell’orgasmo, diffuso armoniosamente sopra ogni lembo di pelle, fin dentro ogni fibra del corpo.</p><p>Se fosse rimasta lì...</p><p> </p><p>“Non...” - gli prese la testa tra le mani e corse alla bocca - “Non ci metterò molto...e i lupi non mi fanno paura…ne abbiamo conosciuti di peggiori!”.</p><p>Lo sguardo fu convincente.</p><p>André rimase lì a fissare il viso morbido e caldo, appena rischiarato dall’alone delle candele.</p><p>Si scostò un poco per lasciarla sgusciare via, la schiena appena lambita dalla coperta e i passi che s’allontanavano veloci.</p><p>Ricadde giù, senza peso, senza forze, senza parole...</p><p> </p><p>Era buio, la resina minerale e morbida appiccicava i ceppi di legno tagliati e posizionati alla rinfusa nella legnaia, poco fuori.</p><p>Un respiro fondo, mentre il corpo riprendeva il senso di sé e della propria consistenza, caldo e freddo al tempo stesso, molle e turgido al tempo stesso.</p><p>La candela si spense subito vinta dall’ennesima folata di vento.</p><p> </p><p>Non era umido, l’aria asciutta aveva spazzato via nuvole e nebbia. Lo sguardo si sollevò verso l’alto inabissandosi nella coltre di stelle pungenti, perle brillanti che incoronavano la notte.</p><p>Tornò dentro una volta, posizionando la legna...</p><p>Uscì di nuovo, altra legna, ceppi più piccoli da sistemare sopra i primi.</p><p> </p><p>Voli di rapaci notturni…</p><p>Frusciare calmo di fronde resinose…</p><p>Ululati…</p><p> </p><p>Indugiò solo un istante sulla porta, tirandosi su la coperta poco oltre le spalle.</p><p>Il braccio si scoprì, il freddo punse...</p><p>L’energico strattone la colse di sorpresa.</p><p>Sentì la presa che l’afferrava, la riprendeva e la tirava dentro…</p><p> </p><p>Nemmeno il tempo di voltarsi ch’era già voltata, in un soffio, mezzo giro su sé stessa, per ritrovarsi chiusa, la bocca affondata nella bocca, il corpo sollevato e sospinto all’indietro, la coperta a terra, e lei abbracciata e sollevata...</p><p>Solo uno sguardo…</p><p>Un sorriso appena accennato, nessun cenno, l’istinto che grida e corre…</p><p>Immediato fu l’affondo, s’aggrappò al corpo conosciuto, le spalle larghe, i glutei tesi...</p><p>Un istante...</p><p> </p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Il corpo s’aprì schiudendosi per consentirgli d’entrare lì, di nuovo, dentro…</p><p>Spinte lievi, morbide, intense, continue, sussultarono sollevando la carne, il corpo magro, la tensione, solo di poco raffreddata riprese a sollevarsi assieme al respiro.</p><p>Annidata lì, era ancora lì, intensa, dolce, umida, piena…</p><p>La carne snidata e ripresa…</p><p>Sollevata…</p><p>Sospinta…</p><p>L’amplesso rifulse nel respiro costringendola a seguire il ritmo spietato ed intenso degli affondi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio, arrendersi...</em>
</p><p>Le chiedeva d’arrendersi di nuovo a lui, mentre le spinte si spandevano e lui addosso, il torace a schiacciare il petto.</p><p>S’arrese si, lasciandosi prendere, davvero, di nuovo, come in sogno, ch’era vero questa volta ed il grido uscì davvero questa volta, assieme al grido di lui, solo un poco più breve e più trattenuto, perché poi lui volle avere anche quello di lei, chiudendo la bocca aspirando il bacio affondando e ghermendo il respiro, chiusa lì, senza respirare, godendo solamente del corpo che si spaccava aprendosi ed esplodendo.</p><p>La coscienza rapita e smarrita mentre i muscoli implodevano richiudendosi e perdendosi, trattenuti solo dalla stretta delle braccia che l’abbracciavano perché fosse lei a tenerlo lì, ancora un poco, in piedi...</p><p>Senza respiro, di nuovo, mentre la bocca si staccava e respirava piano ed il viso si strisciava al viso, ad imprimersi l’essenza dell’orgasmo, sulla pelle, nello sguardo abbandonato, nella turgida consistenza dei muscoli tesi...</p><p> </p><p>“Ti vorrei ancora...” – sussurrò lui, la voce rotta mentre la teneva lì, schiacciata contro la roccia umida, schiacciato contro di lei, lei aggrappata al corpo, avvinghiata e sospesa, il respiro nel respiro, fradicia e senza voce...</p><p>“Ancora...” – ripeté lei – “Sì...”.</p><p> </p><p>La tenne in braccio scostandosi e voltandosi e tornando giù, nella coltre di sacchi coperti dalle giacche di lana, tutt’intorno stravolto e disperso, la legna a terra, il fuoco pieno ed intenso, le pietre poco più tiepide, mentre la bocca solcava la pelle, tutta, scostando i capelli, scoprendo la nuca, prendendo a mordere piano, da lì, per poi scivolare giù, piano, lento, piccoli morsi ad occhi chiusi, senza vedere, solo assaggiando il corpo ed i suoi leggeri battiti, rimbalzi dentro le viscere e brividi fuori, mentre i denti affondavano piano, un poco di più e le labbra indugiavano intense, un poco di più.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita s’aprirono ad ascoltare il respiro che scorreva nel ventre sollevato di poco, teso, incerto...</p><p>Le dita affondarono nel sesso di più, raggiungendo il respiro che cedette e s’arrese di nuovo...</p><p>Gli occhi chiusi.</p><p>La bocca affondata nel collo, il respiro trascinato dell’incedere ritmato delle dita, che pareva quasi si divertisse a tenerla lì, sospesa, in balia del suo volere, che non avrebbe più potuto tirarsi indietro...</p><p> </p><p>Voleva essere sua e lui voleva vederla così, arresa, docile, il respiro guidato fino all’apice che colse i muscoli tendendo ed inarcando il corpo.</p><p>La vide, l’ascoltò, l’annusò così allora...</p><p>Arresa, indifesa, sua, solo sua.</p><p> </p><p>Lo volle di nuovo il respiro, raccolto e baciato piano, accarezzato dolcemente...</p><p>Lo volle di nuovo il sesso, divenuto burro che riluceva al riverbero del fuoco, pieno, molle, intensamente assaggiato, la lingua incessante a sollevare contrazione annullate e disperse che risuonarono nel ventre sfatto.</p><p>Ancora...</p><p>Senza respiro...</p><p>Le dita chiuse, aggrappate ai muscoli tesi...</p><p>Lì, a tentar di respirare che il respiro s’era disperso.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna parola, solo il rumore del vento che sibilava dalla canna fumaria.</p><p>Nessuna parola.</p><p>Solo la ragione di scorgere che il fuoco non si spegnesse, il sonno la colse, abbracciata e perduta, chiusa, l’abbraccio di lui a chiuderla addosso, l’odore dell’orgasmo chiuso tra di loro, minerale e vellutato.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo rannicchiato e molle, racchiuso...</p><p>Gli occhi dischiusi piano nel silenzio del fuoco che riverberava adesso meno luce, calore ovattato e rosato.</p><p>Si voltò di lato.</p><p>Il profilo immobile, gli occhi chiusi, il respiro lento, i capelli sul viso a nascondere l’odiata cicatrice.</p><p>Pareva dormisse e così s’avvicinò ancora un poco, il naso lì, nell’odore intenso dello scorrere del sangue, nel collo, ficcato lì, nell’incavo...</p><p> </p><p>La bocca s’insinuò, le labbra si sporsero, i denti presero ad assaggiare il lobo, piccoli morsi, il sentore del corpo.</p><p>Chissà se così si sarebbe svegliato. In realtà non voleva.</p><p> </p><p>Nessun pensiero, nessun rumore, il corpo di nuovo teso, per niente stanco, la voce un poco arrochita...</p><p>L’aveva desiderato in tutti quei giorni di folle fuga e adesso...</p><p>Voleva lui, voleva averlo, abbandonato al sonno ma suo, da esplorare in silenzio, che le dita s’aprirono ad ascoltare il battito del cuore scivolando leggere sul torace, assaggiando i muscoli abbandonati.</p><p> </p><p>I sensi meno noti s’appropriavano di lui.</p><p>I sensi più sfuggenti, quelli che non s’erano mai potuti nutrire di nulla, che gli occhi vedono, le orecchie sentono, il naso annusa…</p><p>Tale e tutto può assimilarsi da lontano.</p><p> </p><p>Il gusto no, il tatto no...</p><p>Ci si deve avvicinare per toccarsi, assaggiarsi...</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltò solo il proprio respiro.</p><p>Da ladra s’era dovuta accontentare solo della visione di lui, laggiù, appoggiato sulla pietra del fiume, nudo, bagnato, bianco, immobile...</p><p>Lontano.</p><p> </p><p>Adesso era lì.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi all’immagine e a sé, dentro di lui, che si voltò alla fine, mentre i sensi si ridestavano che lei non avrebbe voluto.</p><p>Si ritrovò lo sguardo fisso agli occhi fissi e lei lì come una ladra, di nuovo, intenta ad immaginarsi che lui non avesse sentito nulla.</p><p>Era difficile ammettere il proprio desiderio a sé stessi, che lei stessa faticava ad immaginarselo.</p><p>A lui, poi...</p><p> </p><p>Assonnato, nel tepore dell’abbraccio…</p><p>“Sei già sveglia?” – chiese richiudendo gli occhi.</p><p>Nessuna risposta, il corpo abbracciato stretto ed il desiderio che guidava le dita, le sue ad a scivolare sui fianchi e lei no, lei voleva parlare e capire, voleva averlo ma non poteva pretendere che fosse così, alla stessa maniera in cui era accaduto prima.</p><p> </p><p>“Due persone che si amano...” - chiese a voce bassa, anche lei occhi chiusi ad annusare il sentore dell’abbraccio – “Che cosa si dicono tra loro?”.</p><p>Lei non aveva mai parlato con nessuno <em>dell’amore.</em></p><p>L’aveva scorto, osservato, annusato, colto, nelle viscere della reggia, negli sguardi della regina, nella tristezza dolorosa grigia del conte e poi nelle bettole di Parigi, negli occhi d’una povera popolana, e in quelli allucinati d’un demone.</p><p>Ma lei, no, non aveva mai potuto discorrere d’amore, che se l’era tenuto sempre per sé quello che aveva immaginato, provato.</p><p>L’ascesa fulgida, lo stupore, la sconfitta…</p><p> </p><p>Lui no, lui forse aveva parlato d’amore con qualcuno e lui allora forse lo sapeva cosa si dicevano...</p><p>“Due persone che si amano?!”.</p><p>André ripeté la domanda, mentre si mise di lato, la testa appoggiata al palmo un poco sollevata per osservare lei meglio, un poco più in alto.</p><p>Che quella domanda gli suonava davvero sorprendente...</p><p> </p><p>Doveva imparare…</p><p>Che amarlo le pareva non sarebbe stato abbastanza, non s’era mai addentrata in tali discorsi, nessuno le aveva detto che si dicevano due amanti e quando e come.</p><p>Non era come dar ordini ai soldati.</p><p>Forse c’erano parole più appropriate di altre...</p><p>Forse…</p><p>Forse era come per il dolore e la solitudine: si doveva osservarsi da lontano per capirne il senso, che ad esserci dentro, ad esser troppo vicini si finiva per vedere tutto mescolato, fuso, indistinto.</p><p>Voleva imparare.</p><p>E allora voleva imparare da lui.</p><p> </p><p>“Come...si parlano...” - replicò lui, lo sguardo alla coltre azzurrata di roccia, sul soffitto, la domanda inaudita, per una come lei che della propria impassibile freddezza aveva fatto scudo inevitabile, dietro cui le era stato possibile nascondersi ed evitare d’essere colpita.</p><p>La rabbia era trapelata, il disgusto, forse l’insofferenza.</p><p>Ma effettivamente l’amore...</p><p>
  <em>Come si parlano due persone che si amano?</em>
</p><p>Domanda non affatto scontata per chi s’era sempre dovuto tenere dentro tutto.</p><p>Risposta niente affatto scontata per chi aveva dovuto fare altrettanto per tutta la vita.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi chiedi cosa si dicono due persone che si amano?” - rispose lui voltandosi per catturare lo sguardo – “Come se tu non lo sapessi!”.</p><p>“Che...risposta sarebbe?” – replicò lei piccata – “Io non ho mai amato nessuno nella mia vita. Un tempo…un tempo ho creduto di amare...ma adesso...è diverso...”.</p><p>“Nemmeno io ho mai amato nessuno nella mia vita!” – spiegò André dirompente - “Tranne te!”.</p><p>Come a dire…</p><p>Tra non amare nessuno e amare te…</p><p>Parlare d’amore sarebbe stato impossibile in entrambi i casi!</p><p> </p><p>“André...che...vorresti...”.</p><p>“Alla fine se ci pensi tu ed io non siamo poi così diversi!” – tentò di spiegare lui.</p><p>Lo sguardo si contrasse…</p><p>Che mentisse o parlasse seriamente, André pareva essere lusingato ed al tempo stesso divertito della domanda e lei invece lì a chiedersi che diavolo le fosse venuto in mente di fare una simile domanda.</p><p>Che idiozia!</p><p>Non poteva proprio dirgli che lo voleva...</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi ficcati negli occhi, Oscar fu costretta ad abbassare lo sguardo, ammettendo con sé stessa d’esser stata così ingenua d’avergli regalato la possibilità d’infierire e giocare sul senso dell’onore e dell’orgoglio d’essersi sempre professata distaccata da tali argomenti.</p><p> </p><p>“Tu lo sai bene che cosa si dicono due persone che si amano!” – confermò lui, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. E poi voltandosi piano, sopra...</p><p>Lei non comprendeva.</p><p>Sopra di lei, che si ritrovò chiusa, sotto di lui, gli occhi sulla faccia, lo sguardo scivolava sul viso, la bocca scioglieva un tiepido bacio sulle labbra.</p><p>“Questo lo sai dire...” – disse piano mordendo il labbro.</p><p>Stilla di piacere s’annidò nella gola.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non rispose.</p><p>Le labbra presero a baciare piano il mento poi il collo indugiando nell’incavo della spalla.</p><p>“Anche questo dovresti sapere come si dice...” - le labbra si staccarono.</p><p>Il respiro alitava calore, le dita stringevano i fianchi, il corpo scivolava giù, piano piano.</p><p>Movimenti sinuosi e lenti e calibrati, come se all’incedere non dovesse sfuggire nessun lembo di pelle.</p><p>Linguaggio senza parole, fatto di respiri e di salite e poi cadute e poi occhiate, poche, che non era necessario guardarsi.</p><p>Non era necessario dirsi <em>ti amo...</em></p><p> </p><p>“Ho...” – il respiro si perse, il consenso inghiottito dall’affondo lieve delle labbra, il petto lambito ed accarezzato, le dita aperte dietro sulla schiena impresse sui muscoli piatti che prendevano a tendersi, ad arcuarsi, il bacino un poco spinto su, contro di lui mentre il corpo s’apriva, tutto – “Capito…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo vedi che lo sai come si parla d’amore!” – sussurrò lui, il respiro veloce e teso, mentre anche a lui la voce parve cedere all’incedere di sé su di lei, mentre ascoltava l’istintivo adeguarsi del corpo che l’accoglieva.</p><p>Nel buio le labbra scivolarono, intensi rintocchi, morsi lievi e veloci, indugi pieni, mentre il respiro s’innalzava...</p><p> </p><p>“Non credo che due persone che si amano possiedano parole o gesti particolari...tutto nasce così...” – proseguì mentre le labbra baciarono piano il ventre.</p><p>
  <em>Così, sì...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il leggero incedere della bocca dissolse i pensieri, spezzò la voce, costrinse ad aggrapparsi ai capelli, mentre di nuovo, d’istinto le parve di cadere giù, risucchiata dal vortice pieno e pungente e mobile che s’ampliava, tocco dopo tocco, carezza dopo...</p><p>“Si...” – il labbro morso piano e lì a chiedersi com’è che tutto avesse preso a pulsare nella testa e tutto avesse preso a cedere di nuovo implodendo nella voragine di sé, solletico di pelle e anima.</p><p>“Ho capito...” – sussurrò ancora, l’assenso parve rivelare consenso a proseguire per annullare ogni respiro, ogni...</p><p> </p><p>La bocca affondò di nuovo...</p><p>Le dita si strinsero ai capelli, tacita conferma...</p><p>Nessuna parola, il respiro raccolto e sollevato all’unisono.</p><p>L’incedere umido della bocca sul sesso, ogni colpo risuonava dentro, docile e tondo, le dita affondate nei capelli, il respiro perso, le orecchie vuote a percepire solo l’intenso pulsare del sangue, la coscienza distrutta ad assaggiare l’attesa di sé, colmi e...</p><p> </p><p>“Ho capito!” – gridò più forte, le dita chiuse ai capelli, un affondo più intenso incise i muscoli facendoli innalzare e poi ripiegare...</p><p>“Ti prego...” – respirato piano.</p><p>“Ecco...” – respirò André – “Questo è ciò che si dicono...”.</p><p> </p><p>Fu lei a richiamarlo a sé, a chiedere della bocca che sapeva di sé, a chiudere la bocca con un bacio chiedendo delle labbra, mordendo e lasciandosi mordere mentre il sesso affondava accolto, pieno, intenso, a colmare e colmarla.</p><p>“Due amanti...” – le sole parole che le concesse.</p><p> </p><p>Di nuovo...</p><p>Nessuna parola...</p><p>Nessuna parola solo respiro intenso, avvolto nell’affondo, tranciato e poi elevato di nuovo.</p><p>I corpi uniti, immersi, senza parole parlarono.</p><p> </p><p>Si strinse a lui cercando le labbra e poi il viso che continuò ad accarezzare, i lineamenti impressi sotto le dita, ad occhi chiusi, il respiro addosso, torturando i riccioli umidi, lambendo le labbra, di nuovo, mordendo piano, assaggiando il sentore dell’orgasmo disteso sulla pelle...</p><p>Muta…</p><p>“Due amanti…pregano…pregano d’aversi…ogni istante…” – sibilò André…</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il viaggio si compiva, senza avanzar d’un passo, eppure correndo lontano, giù, nel crepaccio fondo dell’anima scura, nel desiderio che s’era ammantato di possesso, schernito e beffato dal caotico marasma che li aveva circondati.</p><p>Il viaggio si compiva, indietro, nel tempo, nell’intenso incedere del volere...</p><p>Nebbia fitta, odore di legna arsa, fronde immobili, scheletri spogli e profumati, civette a caccia...</p><p> </p><p>“Preso!” – tirò su con tutta la forza che aveva il secondo pesce, ch’era riuscito a catturare, armandosi di filo e d’un uncino ricurvo ricavato nell’antro di Efeso, una piccola esca, insetto evanescente che aveva colto nel sottofondo scuro della foresta.</p><p> </p><p>Il guizzo argenteo s’animò con la disperazione che precede la fine...</p><p>Il paniere era colmo.</p><p>Noci, raccolte poco più in là, anche se ancora un poco verdi e poi more...</p><p>Tutt’intorno s’era nella selva più fitta.</p><p> </p><p>Fu entusiasmante ascoltare l’incessante lavorio d’uno sciame d’api e poi il cuore in gola, la corsa sfrenata, in mezzo alle felci, ai rovi, che per poco non sarebbe finito giù nella scarpata poco lontana, perché correre col mantello ficcato sulla testa...</p><p>Ridere, a pieni polmoni, anche se la foresta era buia, mentre l’istinto fremeva, non ci si poteva concedere altro tempo...</p><p>
  <em>Dio, Oscar, dove sei, dove ti sei cacciata?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si guardò intorno André tornando all’antro, ch’era divenuta casa, non la loro, ma tacitamente avevano deciso così, perché il sonno li aveva colti, un’altra volta, e s’erano lasciati vincere e s’erano perduti di nuovo.</p><p>E adesso c’era la fame da placare, non solo quella...</p><p> </p><p>Il focolare di nuovo acceso, rimpinzato di legna, sputava odore di cenere e carne arrostita, le noci sgusciate, il miele...</p><p>
  <em>Dove – sei – finita?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era ancora vestito. Lei non c’era...</p><p>Ancora un poco e sarebbe uscito di nuovo a cercarla.</p><p>
  <em>Dove diavolo sei?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La porta alle spalle.</p><p>La stanza immersa nel luminoso crepitare della fiamma, il calore pieno del fuoco…</p><p>
  <em>Sei tu...</em>
</p><p>Sì, doveva esser lei, un’occhiata veloce, il mantello che roteava liberando aria fredda...</p><p> </p><p>“Vieni...sono riuscito a prendere questi...”.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Nessuna parola.</p><p>Gli occhi a fissare la fiamma, fissi al calore che danzava scaldando i pensieri, correndo lungo la schiena. Ravvivò il fuoco, la luce s’ampliò, scaldando l’aria...</p><p>Nessuna parola...</p><p>“Dove sei stata?”.</p><p> </p><p>Armeggiava, i pesci quasi pronti. Li tolse dal punto più caldo, le squame sfrigolavano brillando sollevate.</p><p>“Allora?”.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna parola...</p><p>Solo il lento incedere delle vesti, suoni ovattati...</p><p>Le narici si colmarono dei sentori e dei ricordi dei sentori.</p><p> </p><p>André ricordò...</p><p>Le mani un poco fredde...</p><p>Rammentò ch’era stanco quella sera, le ombre oscuravano la vista, i pensieri disgregati, le aspettative disperse. S’era sentito perduto allora e nonostante questo nella testa non aveva che lei, le labbra aperte, le mani a scivolare su di sé.</p><p> </p><p>Rammentò i pochi istanti strappati alla disperazione, l’odore della pelle espanso, impossibile da cancellare, martellante, di nuovo, lì...</p><p>Rammentò ch’era davvero stanco quella sera e che era rimasto fermo lì, al centro della stanza, la porta s’era aperta...</p><p> </p><p>Era così stanco che non aveva fatto caso a chi fosse entrato, non gl’importava.</p><p>Non ce la faceva...</p><p>Era stanco di combattere.</p><p>Aveva intuito pochi passi, leggeri, il respiro trattenuto, le braccia immobili, lo sguardo fermo avanti a sé…</p><p> </p><p>Pochi passi, i piedi nudi leggeri...</p><p>“Non voltarti…”.</p><p>La voce, la sua, riconosciuta, lì, come allora, il respiro sottile, il calore disperso del corpo ritrovato.</p><p> </p><p>Sussultò un istante.</p><p>Le braccia s’abbandonarono lungo i fianchi, le dita intrecciate a quelle di lei, un poco più fredde.</p><p>Il corpo di lei dietro, non appoggiato al suo, solo un poco distante, ma il respiro no, quello lo percepì tiepido e leggero.</p><p>La sua voce...</p><p>Come allora.</p><p>Rammentò che era così stanco allora, che s’era rifiutato di chiedersi perché lei fosse entrata, dopo che s’erano ritrovati per riprendere a combattersi.</p><p> </p><p>“Va bene…” - acconsentì André. Come allora.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi dritto, in piedi, la mente colpita s’era espansa alla richiesta ed all’istintivo desiderio di voltarsi e poi no, no, aveva deciso d’obbedire, come aveva sempre fatto nella sua vita, come avrebbe voluto fare per sempre.</p><p>Aveva obbedito nella pazzia, s’era detto, che anche esser solo al centro dei suoi ordini gli sarebbe bastato.</p><p> </p><p>Occhi chiusi, nessuna parola, il petto s’impresse lentamente contro la schiena, il battito s’ampliava dentro di lui, ora conosciuto.</p><p>Ne comprese la cadenza, poco più veloce del solito.</p><p>Si stupì di ritrovarsi come allora, in attesa, anche se adesso si conoscevano, si amavano, si erano già amati.</p><p>Si stupì dell’intenso fremere dei muscoli mentre gli abiti scivolavano a terra. Non i propri…</p><p> </p><p>S’impose di restare fermo, in piedi.</p><p>Un altro sussulto, lei dietro di sé, in piedi.</p><p>“Lasciami fare…” – un filo di voce.</p><p>“Va bene…” - rispose lui, di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltò i corpi che parvero ricongiungersi, non lì, non in quel momento.</p><p>Tutto scorreva all’indietro, alla tiepida stanza dove lui s’era rifugiato dopo averla ritrovata e tirata fuori dai folli istinti di demoni venuti dal nulla.</p><p>Tutto s’era fermato là, che là erano rimasti impigliati il proprio desiderio e lo stupore ed il sussulto d’esser lambito...</p><p> </p><p>Sentì le mani di lei raggiungerlo da dietro.</p><p>Le dita presero sfilare i bottoni della giacca. Movimenti non più incerti, l’indumento scorse lungo le braccia per finire accantonato, via. La camicia, spessa e grezza, sfilata dalla testa. André sollevò le braccia, intuendo i gesti ed il percorso.</p><p>Il burro fuso riempiva le narici, sciolto assieme ai sentori di resina e ginepro e...</p><p> </p><p>L’annusò, la schiena nuda, calda...</p><p>Le dita leggermente fredde s’appoggiarono alla schiena allargandosi ed accarezzando e scorrendo.</p><p>Lui stava lì ad occhi chiusi, immaginandosi che anche lei fosse ad occhi chiusi, che conosceva già il passato, impresso nelle cicatrici che marchiavano la pelle.</p><p>Si stupì.</p><p> </p><p>Le labbra s’aprirono di nuovo lì, sul segno inciso a ricordo della furia della Senna. Non era necessario spiegarlo di nuovo.</p><p>Le labbra morsero piano, la lingua prese a succhiare piano, baciando il contorno, sollevando il fremito che corse lungo la schiena, l’istinto di voltarsi subito ed abbracciarla e prenderla e baciarla e...</p><p>Si stupì che si conoscevano ormai, eppure l’incedere, ogni incedere, appariva sorprendentemente nuovo, inusuale, sublime...</p><p> </p><p>Le labbra aperte e la lingua scorsero sulla cicatrice, scivolando sopra, ascoltandone la perfetta irregolarità, un brivido sussultò nei muscoli, lo sguardo s’aprì sgranato e André si ritrovò ad ascoltare a sua volta l’incedere morbido di un bacio che si chiuse sulla spalla.</p><p> </p><p>Si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi, di nuovo, immerso nel contatto, nell’odore istintivo di lei, nel respiro lieve, lievissimo. Tutto colmava i sensi e colmava quegli stessi istanti vissuti allora, anch’essi incisi sulla carne, come cicatrice d’un azzardo interrotto ma non disperso. Semplicemente sospeso...</p><p> </p><p>Si conoscevano. Le dita non esitarono e proseguirono correndo giù, ai fianchi.</p><p>La cintura lacciata e poi sfilata…</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>André riaprì gli occhi, interrogandola con la voce.</p><p>A lei parve quasi di vederlo, seppure di spalle. Lo vide ascoltando l’impercettibile fremere dei muscoli.</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciami fare…” – continuò lei lieve.</p><p>Nessuna risposta. Tacito consenso ad accettare l’abbraccio.</p><p>Un passo e di nuovo il primo stivale venne sfilato via, poi un altro passo e anche il secondo rimase a terra.</p><p>Un altro passo ancora e anche le brache finirono lontane.</p><p>L’aria calda scivolò sulla pelle poco più tiepida.</p><p>Movimenti pieni ed impercettibili, un istante di sospensione, nessun ripensamento, solo la ricerca dell’appagamento, il tiepido contatto col corpo di lei, dietro, a sfiorarlo ora.</p><p>Tutto.</p><p>Oscar era dietro di lui.</p><p>André non si mosse.</p><p> </p><p>Altri istanti...</p><p>Il respiro tiepido lo colpì sul collo, ampliandosi assieme al lento scorrere delle labbra, la mano destra accarezzava il volto, i denti si sporsero a mordere piano il collo...</p><p>Inesorabilmente lenta ed intensa, che adesso lo conosceva e non aveva più necessità d’osservarlo o studiarlo.</p><p>Lo voleva...</p><p>Lo volevano le mani, la bocca, il naso...</p><p> </p><p>Lo voleva ascoltare, mentre il respiro s’innalzava ed il corpo prendeva a fremere e lui avrebbe voluto voltarsi, per colmarsi a vicenda. No, lei lo voleva lì, voleva assaggiarlo essere suo, voleva plasmarlo come lui c’era riuscito con lei. Senza pudore, incertezze...</p><p>Senza timore.</p><p>Amare infonde coraggio, intenso e sublime…</p><p> </p><p>“Ricordi?” – chiese lei.</p><p>André annuì, senza rispondere.</p><p>“Non l’ho mai dimenticato...” – proseguì lei.</p><p>“Nemmeno io...” – una sorta di conferma mentre il respiro si troncava, in ascolto delle carezze più intense, a marcare i muscoli asciutti, a sollecitare il sesso che s’inturgidiva.</p><p> </p><p>“Posso abbracciarti?” – chiese André, la voce spezzata. Come allora...</p><p>Tremava, non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a mantenersi distante, di spalle.</p><p>Voleva lasciarla fare, nemmeno più c’era stupore nella mente, solo abbandono informe che annebbiava la volontà stessa.</p><p>“Va bene…” – risposta asciutta – “Ma non voltarti…”.</p><p> </p><p>Compromesso dignitoso…</p><p>Come allora.</p><p>Un sorriso strappato, André scivolò con la mano sul fianco di lei, all’indietro, l’avambraccio scorse la pelle del fianco, nudo, il polso ruotò di poco per adagiarsi sulla rotondità liscia, morbida, libera.</p><p>Il contatto acquietò la smania, adattandosi ad una pressione lieve che saggiò la consistenza piena e un poco fredda.</p><p>La riconobbe.</p><p> </p><p>Lei se ne stava dietro.</p><p>L’abbracciò più forte, sfiorò con le dita della mano la bocca, il collo…</p><p>Il respiro caldo, un poco trattenuto, si scioglieva lungo la spalla di André, anch’essa nuda.</p><p>Baci morsi a ripercorrere i fasci dei muscoli, le nervature del collo e delle spalle...</p><p>Baci morbidi, risucchiati, silenziosi...</p><p>Che solo il respiro avrebbe fatto più rumore.</p><p> </p><p>D’istinto, di nuovo provò a voltarsi.</p><p>Non ce la faceva a restare così, senza correre allo sguardo, alla bocca. La forzatura del busto s’impresse nel corpo di lei che invece di scansarsi aderì ancora di più al suo per impedirgli di voltarsi.</p><p>“No…” – si fermò lei, la voce spezzata.</p><p>André obbedì alla richiesta, beandosi d’esser riuscito ad avanzare, anche se di poco, in quello strano combattimento, che adesso l’ascoltava addosso il corpo di lei, il petto schiacciato contro la sua schiena, il calore sollevato, il respiro addomesticato, i muscoli ammaestrati, s’irrigidivano sorprendentemente sciolti...</p><p> </p><p>Le mani scivolarono verso il torace, scorrendo sui fianchi, aprendosi dolcemente sul ventre, assaggiando i muscoli tesi, e poi correndo ancora, piano...</p><p>Le dita s’insinuarono a lambire il sesso ed il corpo s’impresse da dietro, per imprimersi sul sesso come volesse davvero posarsi sulla carne tesa e calda.</p><p> </p><p>Contatto ambrato e lieve mentre il sangue si sollevò assieme al respiro.</p><p>L’orgasmo prendeva a sorgere, lontano, appena intuito, appena affacciato sul sesso...</p><p>L’orgasmo esplodeva nella mente, già impresso attraverso il ricordo.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro più fondo lo scosse teso ed al tempo stesso malleabile come argilla...</p><p>All’unisono il respiro si sollevò che anche lei seguiva i propri gesti nutrendosi di quello incedere, ad occhi chiusi, lasciandosi prendere e guidare e sprofondare giù.</p><p>Ascoltarsi l’uno dentro l’altra, di nuovo, non più come allora, ma com’erano adesso.</p><p> </p><p>I muscoli stillarono un tremito, prendendo a cedere piano, mentre l’orgasmo si sollevava gemendo nelle viscere, risucchiando il ventre che implodeva e pulsava e chiedeva d’essere colmato e colmare per colmarsi...</p><p>La sentiva adesso, anche lui.</p><p>La sentiva respirare dietro di sé come se lui fosse già dentro di lei.</p><p>La sentì tremare un poco, consapevole d’esser lui stesso, seppure senza muovere un muscolo ad averla guidata, lasciandosi guidare.</p><p> </p><p>L’avvertì, il respiro un poco incerto aleggiava sul collo...</p><p>Nessuna parola...</p><p>E si percepì lui stesso tremare. Stava tremando e nemmeno le aveva ancora rivolto un bacio, ma solo la tratteneva così, lasciandosi trattenere.</p><p> </p><p>Si lasciò prendere e guidare. Gli occhi chiusi. Nessuna luce.</p><p>Deboli scaglie luminose brillarono disperse nella coscienza, indotte dallo scorrere impetuoso del sangue che inondava le vene, sciogliendo i muscoli che presero a correre assieme, legandosi, gli uni su quelli dell’altro, anche senza guardarsi…</p><p>Moto incontrollato diveniva armonia di sensi e gesti.</p><p> </p><p>Si sollevò ancora ed ancora il tremito…</p><p>Si avvicinarono e si unirono i respiri.</p><p>André non respirò quasi e prese a voltarsi piano, forzando l’abbraccio che intuì stremato.</p><p>Lei cedeva a lui ed a sé stessa.</p><p> </p><p>Piano...</p><p>Le fu addosso con lo sguardo, che gli occhi erano chiusi, nemmeno si guardarono, non era necessario farlo, mentre l’abbraccio si riallacciava di nuovo e i corpi aderivano adattandosi all’essenza dell’altro, chiusi, stretti.</p><p>Si conoscevano già…</p><p>Sempre…</p><p>Ed era come se non si fossero mai conosciuti.</p><p>La sorprendente attesa d’un amplesso sconosciuto si dipanava nella certezza ch’essi lo intuivano e lo conoscevano già in fondo perché era il loro, solo il loro.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani si strinsero ai fianchi.</p><p>“Guardami!” – chiese lui imponendole d’aprire gli occhi, staccandosi quel tanto che gli avrebbe consentito d’osservarla e vederla, non come fosse, che la conosceva già, ma cosa avesse dentro gli occhi, luce sfumata ad accompagnare gesti così intensi ed audaci.</p><p>Luce limpida ed oscura al tempo stesso...</p><p>Immensamente sensuale…</p><p>Come allora, anche se nessuno di loro era più ciò che era stato.</p><p> </p><p>La danza avvolse i corpi, il respiro veloce, le mani di André sui fianchi, un passo indietro, un altro ancora, come allora, le braccia si strinsero per accompagnare il corpo di lei, afferrato, sollevato, teso, distesi, come allora, entrambi...</p><p>Il corpo conosciuto, sotto, le mani appoggiate ai fianchi...</p><p> </p><p>Le scostò i capelli dal viso, insinuando le dita, chiese ancora della bocca, ancora le dita di lei ostinate ed arroganti trattenute sulla carne tesa, accarezzata, senza timore, intensamente, quasi folle, condotta, piano...</p><p>Dentro…</p><p>Solo un incerto debole sospiro mentre le labbra si chiudevano su quelle di lei e la bocca si apriva e la lingua s’insinuava e quell’incedere sollevava tremiti sconosciuti che chiedevano alla mano di lei di seguire quella danza insistente e caparbia.</p><p> </p><p>Solo il respiro spezzato mentre avvertì d’esser scivolato dentro di lei, ritrovandosi ad ondeggiare assieme, l’uno dentro l’altra, intensi affondi ripetuti, assieme ad intensi fremiti ripetuti, mentre la voce moriva abbandonandosi al richiamo che implodeva dentro, risucchiando tutto, frantumando la coscienza.</p><p>Non erano più lì, erano nell’altro...</p><p>Non respiravano più di respiro proprio ma di quello dell’altro...</p><p> </p><p>Onde volubili e piene si fusero.</p><p>Il respiro s’accorciò ed implose sollevandosi e scorrendo via.</p><p> </p><p>Cadde giù, aggrappandosi per non cadere, stringendosi al corpo che sgorgava dentro di lei l’essenza di sé, di lui...</p><p>Cadde giù, chiudendosi a lei, abbracciando i respiri implosi, le onde che solcavano i muscoli...</p><p> </p><p>Si costrinsero a stare lì, ad accogliere ciascuno l’orgasmo dell’altra, dopo averlo desiderato, intuito, assaggiato, riversato sull’altra.</p><p>S’intuirono nascere l’uno dall’altra, senza dolore però, senza sofferenza, solo scivolando dentro fin nel fondo dell’anima e della carne.</p><p> </p><p>La mente si ritrovò vuota, dispersa...</p><p>La eco dell’orgasmo stillò sui muscoli intorpiditi e sfatti, nel respiro soffocato.</p><p> </p><p>Pensiero assurdo e sorprendente...</p><p>“Sono felice che non sia accaduto prima...” – sussurrò André piano, senza muoversi, la pelle bagnata, l’odore minerale dell’orgasmo insinuato tra le dita...</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>“Se ci fossimo incontrati...allora...prima...forse non sarebbe stato così...questo non sarebbe mai accaduto...”.</p><p>Un altro bacio ad intingere l’umore del sesso riversato nella bocca.</p><p>“Se aspettarti vent’anni...ha portato a questo...adesso capisco perché...”.</p><p> </p><p>André si sollevò un poco, appoggiando la fronte alla fronte, gli occhi chiusi, ad annusare il sentore dell’abbandono, l’intenso fremere che riecheggiava dentro di sé, il proprio assieme a quello di lei, e poi sì, il proprio nome, gridato di nuovo, che forse lei non se n’era nemmeno resa conto d’averlo gridato, così come lui s’era perduto dentro di lei, ch’era divenuta parte di sé...</p><p> </p><p>Scostò i capelli, trattenne le dita sul viso lisciandolo, incapace di staccarsi da esso.</p><p>Lei annusò l’odore di sé, la mente vuota, immersa nella travolgente marea di rintocchi che sgorgavano dai muscoli e dalla carne.</p><p> </p><p>Sorrise André...</p><p>Come allora.</p><p>“Dobbiamo andare…”.</p><p>Fu lui ad ammetterlo questa volta, come se il filo sciolto allora, laggiù, nella fredda Saint Petersburg, si fosse annodato e teso di nuovo, consentendo di unirsi davvero per la prima volta, che la prima volta era adesso e non allora e nemmeno quelle già state vissute.</p><p>Un filo di voce, faticando a respirare, lei annuì.</p><p> </p><p>Ululati lontani accompagnarono i passi discendenti.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Silenzio ovunque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Silenzio ovunque</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>17 settembre 1789, Auvergne…</em>
</p><p>Sorprendente alchimia…</p><p>Il viaggio s’era rifatto silenzioso.</p><p>Scorreva tiepido e caldo adesso, anche se il paesaggio era sferzato dall’incedere della stagione fredda che imponeva di chiudersi nel mantello e procedere ad occhi chiusi, senza parlare, guardando la strada ed i sentieri, solcati a piedi o a cavallo, immersi nella visione azzurrata delle cime ricoperte di boschi ed arbusti e cespugli oppure attraverso prati brillanti, pieni, intensamente ariosi.</p><p> </p><p>Non se ne accorsero, nessuno dei due, ma nessuno dei due parlava più.</p><p>Non che non ci fosse null’altro da dire e raccontare...</p><p>Semplicemente s’erano persi nella visione di sé, assieme all’altro.</p><p>In silenzio...</p><p>Accadeva, ogni istante, la fatica d’attraversare un passaggio più difficile, il tacito assenso a cercare un appiglio, un punto meno scosceso. Il fiato corto, da riprendere piano, all’ombra, fermi, muti, ad osservare il paesaggio.</p><p> </p><p>Silenziosa alchimia...</p><p>Solo poche parole allora.</p><p>Perché nel silenzio erano le mani ad avvicinarsi e la bocca, piano, ad annusare l’odore dell’altro, che s’erano lasciati solo per alcune ore e anche se avevano viaggiato vicini era come se non si fossero visti da più di mille anni.</p><p>Come se davvero si fossero amati da mille anni e volessero farlo per altri mille ancora.</p><p>Altra vicinanza, altri sensi chiedevano d’essere colmati...</p><p>Diventava come respirare adesso o dormire o mangiare. Non se ne poteva fare a meno.</p><p>Non volevano farne a meno.</p><p> </p><p>I passi avanzavano, i pensieri anche, a ritroso, nel tempo.</p><p>Allora riemergeva il momento dell’assenza passata, che prendeva a vivere in altro modo, nel nuovo tempo.</p><p>Perché si conoscevano da sempre e non era possibile lasciare intatti i giorni passati...</p><p>Non era voluto, non era pensato, era così.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar s’avviò, rialzandosi, dopo essersi scambiati un semplice sguardo.</p><p>Era bello poterlo fare intuendo ora il desiderio dell’altro.</p><p>Passi cauti ad osservare le pieghe delle colline intorno, nel silenzio del vento che insinua giochi di luce tra le fronde spazzate e stanche.</p><p> </p><p>Intravide il luogo, lo riconobbe, anche se non c’era mai stata.</p><p>Lo fece suo, come se lo conoscesse da sempre, anche se gli occhi vedevano solo il manto amaranto di preziose foglie d’acero, mescolate a quelle senape dei platani, scricchiolanti sotto i piedi.</p><p>Il sordo incedere dei passi, assieme a quello tacito dei sensi che indicavano fosse un bel posto, calmo, raccolto, chiuso, nascosto a chiunque fosse passato poco lontano da lì.</p><p>In verità nessuno, che da quando erano ripartiti, s’erano imbattuti in sparuti ammassi di casupole di contadini, allevatori di capre, boscaioli…</p><p>Nessun soldato, nessuna guarnigione. Nemmeno le stazioni di posta.</p><p>Nulla...</p><p> </p><p>Nemmeno il tempo di voltarsi, un passo più pesante, solo uno, il corpo addosso stretto, le mani veloci a sciogliere legacci e fibbie, a solcare la pelle tiepida, di nuovo e sempre come fosse la prima volta.</p><p>Poche parole...</p><p>“Ti voglio...”.</p><p>Di nuovo, ancora...</p><p> </p><p>Un’altra quercia, un’altra luce, un altro buio a circondarli, altri respiri, altro incedere, dentro, intenso, pieno, la voce spezzata...</p><p>Ancora...</p><p>Di nuovo...</p><p>“Ti voglio...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il passato si colmava di sé così come si plasmavano, cercandosi, fendendo i sensi, le fronti sfiorate, il naso toccato appena, la bocca...</p><p>Il passato si colmava di sé stessi, altri, nuovi come si conoscevano adesso.</p><p> </p><p>Sì, la bocca rossa e morbida da mordere piano succhiare incidere con i denti lievemente, suggellando l’incedere delle dita a chiudersi sulla schiena mentre il respiro divorava il sangue che scorreva e penetrava nei rintocchi del ventre...</p><p> </p><p>Costellazione di ricordi...</p><p>Nessuno può vivere senza ma c’era che quei ricordi erano monchi, difettevoli...</p><p>Non di lei, no, lei c’era, c’era sempre stata.</p><p>Ma era lei che non sapeva d’esserci stata dentro quei ricordi.</p><p>Adesso lo sapeva che c’era stata, sempre, in silenzio, nelle parole sommesse, nelle labbra chiuse, morse di rabbia...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Allora, avresti voluto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quella notte, la vegliasti, t’imponesti contro tua nonna che esterrefatta avrebbe voluto spedirti via, che non s’era mai visto che un servo si fosse permesso di starsene lì, seduto accanto al letto della figlia del padrone. Eri corso disperato quando le dannate redini s’erano spezzate e l’avevi vista scomparire, visione annebbiata dalla polvere, i muscoli spezzati, a terra...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’avevi chiamata...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aspetta...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La vita della principessa prima di tutto, com’era nelle cose, com’era suo dovere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu no...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>T’eri convinto così. Tu no! No avevi posto...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eppure t’aveva salvato, dopo aver salvato la Delfina. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non dall’ira del sovrano, non dalla punizione che arbitrariamente il re di Francia aveva stabilito di farti piombare addosso perché un colpevole era necessario trovarlo, perché si placasse la rabbia d’aver messo in pericolo la vita della principessa Maria Antonietta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti aveva salvato da te stesso. Indicandoti la via, anche se essa passava dal suo dannato senso dell’onore, dall’idea che i tuoi sbagli fossero i suoi e dovesse essere lei, per prima, a pagarne le conseguenze.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Un posto nella sua vita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora, t’era bastato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora, avresti voluto...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avevi vegliato il suo viso, chiuso dall’incoscienza e dal sonno...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da solo, lì, la sola luce delle candele, le dita s’erano allungate ad accarezzare il volto e scostare un poco i capelli. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avresti voluto…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Silenzio ovunque.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il respiro lieve...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La sua bocca dischiusa...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il suo sorriso, quando ridevate assieme. Ancora...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avresti voluto.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ci avevi passato sopra le dita, disegnando il contorno, sperando si sarebbe svegliata e finalmente ti avesse scoperto e…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E finalmente avresti potuto dirglielo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non era accaduto...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silenzio ovunque.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso no...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Morse piano le labbra di nuovo come avrebbe voluto allora. Trattenne la testa chiusa tra le dita, per tenerla lì ed averla lì. Adesso poteva, adesso voleva...</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio ovunque, mentre la folata di vento sollevò foglie e fiori sfatti assieme al mugolio roco del corpo sollevato anch’esso, fin giù nel fondo della voragine asciutta e dispersa.</p><p>Silenzio ovunque...</p><p>Ancora silenzio ed il respiro s’acquietava e le forze s’ammansivano, gli occhi negli occhi.</p><p>Silenzio ovunque...</p><p>Sì, davvero.</p><p>“Stai bene?”.</p><p>Il fremito raccolto sulle labbra: “Sì...”.</p><p> </p><p>Strade abbastanza praticabili e sgombre.</p><p>Carretti di pastori, occhi scuri e sguardo curioso, le mani nodose e nere, anch’esse, come la terra nera che vomitava fuoco e calore.</p><p>Sorprendente e dilaniante al tempo stesso incrociare la miseria e l’ignoranza, che in quei posti, la eco della fortezza capitolata era arrivato sì ma ovattato e stanco, come si fosse trattato d’un avvenimento occorso in un paese straniero, lontano mille miglia, forse addirittura d’un altra epoca.</p><p>Le montagne fungevano da baluardo, proteggendo i popolani dalla Storia e dai suoi passi, mantenendo immobile la conoscenza ed intatta la fervida ignoranza.</p><p> </p><p>Seppure il massiccio centrale scompariva alle spalle, le strade continuavano a salire e gli occhi si fissavano a cocuzzoli arditi, quand’era possibile intravederli dietro la coltre di nebbia e nuvole basse...</p><p>Non aveva importanza...</p><p>L’aria mulinava lieve...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anche allora...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avresti voluto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La rabbia le aveva giocato un brutto tiro. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’impeto di tentar di lasciarsi alle spalle la miseria incombente del popolo attraverso la dannata corsa a cavallo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era incomprensibile per lei che davvero tutto stesse correndo verso la fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non aveva compreso che così velocemente non avrebbe fatto altro che avvicinarsi ancora di più a quella miseria, a quella fine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anche allora, avresti voluto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli occhi chiusi, ad ascoltare il crescendo del vento tra i rami, proprio come adesso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il suo corpo abbandonato, raccolto, piegato dall’incoscienza che forse tanto inconsapevole non era. Lei lo sapeva che la Francia stava morendo, solo non pensava stesse accadendo così in fretta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ancora il senso del dovere, l’orgoglio mescolato all’onore…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non t’importava.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avresti voluto...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nel silenzio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei rimasto accanto a lei, ascoltando il lieve incedere del respiro.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adesso...</p><p>Assaggiò il sonno, disegnando con la mente immaginati segni sul profilo, i riccioli scostati appena, le ciglia chiuse.</p><p> </p><p>Accadde così come avrebbe voluto accadesse allora...</p><p>Non volle svegliarla, la volle così, arresa.</p><p> </p><p>Nell’attimo s’espanse il ricordo, mentre l’indice prese a scorrere dalla fronte al naso, la pelle tiepida e raccolta...</p><p>Le dita indugiarono e la bocca sfiorò la bocca.</p><p>Un respiro...</p><p>Lo volle, anche quello.</p><p>Le dita ripresero, aperte, lievi, i polpastrelli un poco impressi, il sangue saliva...</p><p>Silenzio ovunque...</p><p>Dormiva...</p><p> </p><p>No, s’accorse che il bacio era ricambiato. Dio...</p><p>Non era più come un tempo.</p><p>Le braccia si mossero appena, si scostarono dal corpo, gli occhi chiusi.</p><p>Le braccia si chiusero anch’esse a chiuderlo nell’abbraccio raccolto, un mugugno sordo mentre il viso affondava nell’incavo della spalla.</p><p>Forse non dormiva, non pareva infastidita ma sorprendentemente intenzionata a non cedere alle lusinghe che s’imprimevano di nuovo, sulla pelle.</p><p>Non immediatamente almeno.</p><p> </p><p>La bocca riprese scivolando nell’incavo della camicia un poco aperta...</p><p>Un pensiero veloce ed irriverente.</p><p>Chissà se tutto fosse accaduto prima...</p><p>No, non sarebbe stato così.</p><p>Non gl’importava...</p><p> </p><p>Il sangue salì assieme all’incedere delle dita che s’imprimevano adesso più intensamente, lisciando le curve dolci, torturando piano la morbida tensione dei seni.</p><p>Non avrebbe voluto, ma no...</p><p>
  <em>No, svegliati...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Come allora...</p><p>S’immerse scoprendo il corpo, tocchi furtivi, intensi, guidando i gesti intorpiditi...</p><p>
  <em>Svegliati...</em>
</p><p>Sì, forse era vero che nulla sarebbe dovuto accadere prima ma l’odierno desiderio si colmava di quello passato. L’odierno desiderio si riempiva di gesti mai compiuti e così il gesto odierno diveniva intenso, spesso, pieno.</p><p>Nessun rimorso…</p><p>Non più.</p><p>Lì voleva arrivare.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita s’intrecciarono alle dita, stringendo le mani, forte, mentre il peso si spostava piano, sopra, intensamente solcando il corpo che prendeva a ricambiare l’incedere, scostandosi, scivolando giù, sotto, aprendosi per accogliere il desiderio, ad occhi chiusi, tendendosi, rivelandosi.</p><p>Le dita si strinsero di più...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come allora...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avevi afferrato la sua mano, nutrendoti dell’esile contatto, l’unico consentitomi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non t’interessava perché...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Adesso...</p><p>Strinse, ancora di più...</p><p>Le dita intrecciate, l’affondo intenso, ritmato, pieno, sinuosamente incessante, di nuovo...</p><p>Come fosse accaduto davvero allora.</p><p>Silenzio ovunque...</p><p>Come allora...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Distesi sull’erba, il profumo della campagna, il profilo disegnato dalla luna, il dubbio che ammazzare un uomo non fosse lecito, anche se quell’uomo s’era arrogato il diritto di farsi giustizia da sé ammazzando un bambino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avresti voluto...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abbracciarla, anche se sapevi che lei non aveva paura ma tu ne avevi per lei, che se l’avessi perduta...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abbracciarla perché lei l’avesse saputo che tu avevi paura, così forse avrebbe compreso, magari ti avrebbe persino riso in faccia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avresti voluto...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Affondò nel sesso, per averla sì, nell’istantanea rabbia del tempo che s’era perduto, nella sublime visione del presente che consumava l’amplesso fulgido che s’ampliava e sollevava il respiro...</p><p>Affondò per cogliere di nuovo il tremito assoluto dell’arco sospeso e teso fino allo spasmo, fino all’ultimo balzo che la colse, costringendola ad affondare ed aggrapparsi, a stringersi a lui...</p><p>La volle così, averla e sollevarla...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anche allora...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avresti voluto...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non avevi mai accettato l’assurda visione d’una donna trafitta da un uomo incapace di scorgere ciò che solo tu scorgevi. Non avevi accettato lei, amante solitaria di quell’uomo, ricacciata indietro perché...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avresti ucciso per lei. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannato, non osavi neppure immaginare di dire a te stesso che lei eri tua...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non potevi, non era ammissibile...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non era questo che volevi. Anche se avresti ucciso per lei.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Divenne sua, di nuovo...</p><p>Teneramente abbracciata mentre il respiro s’annullava sciogliendosi nel tremore intenso ed impercettibile del ventre sollevato e risucchiato giù nel limbo dell’orgasmo.</p><p>Divenne sua, ancora ed ancora...</p><p>Che se avesse potuto l’avrebbe tenuta a sé, tra le braccia, chiusa, sua, senza lasciarla mai più.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>20 settembre 1789, Clermont Ferrand, Auvergne…</em>
</p><p>Le dita solcarono la fronte, calda...</p><p>Gli occhi si schiusero.</p><p>“Questa volta siamo stati fortunati...”.</p><p>La voce calma, un poco commossa...</p><p> </p><p>André si diede del pazzo e del dannato che forse aveva osato troppo, che gli pareva che lei stesse rifiorendo, la pelle più chiara e luminosa e morbida, nonostante la fatica del viaggio e le notti all’addiaccio e la carne dura da mandar giù senza nulla.</p><p>Ma poi, così, proprio dal nulla, la febbre l’aveva aggredita di nuovo, strappandola dalle dita che si stringevano a tenerla lì, con sé.</p><p> </p><p>Un mugolio di disapprovazione alla vista del soffitto di travi intrecciate e della luce tiepida frammentata dalle tendine di pizzo lavorato alle finestre.</p><p>Dovunque fossero finiti, lui non avrebbe dovuto…</p><p> </p><p>“Non avevo scelta...” – spiegò André – “Ti è tornata la febbre...è colpa mia...non potevamo stare ancora là fuori...”.</p><p>Il mugolio divenne mugugno.</p><p>Gli occhi si sgranarono un poco per osservare il cielo dalla finestra ampia, i vetri puliti, l’arredamento caldo e un poco polveroso d’una vecchia casa di città.</p><p>Le guglie nere di Notre Dame de l’Assumption bucavano il cielo terso, rosato...</p><p> </p><p>“Non dovevamo...”.</p><p>“Era l’unico posto che mi hanno indicato...”.</p><p>Le dita proseguirono a scostare i capelli, sfiorando la fronte. La pezza umida era già tornata calda.</p><p>“La vedova che abita in questa casa ha acconsentito ad ospitarci...”.</p><p>“Quando...”.</p><p>“Lo vedi? Nemmeno ricordi che ieri notte siamo arrivati a Clermont...pare che in questa cittadina i soldati siano pochi. E’ molto tranquilla ma non ho trovato locande. Così mi hanno detto che Madame Caterina Pascal...”.</p><p>“Cosa...” – lo sguardo si sgranò un poco – “Che hai detto? Siamo...a...”.</p><p>“Siamo a Clermont Ferrand mio caro fratello Charles!” – sorrise André – “<em>Noi navighiamo in un vasto mare, sempre incerti e instabili, sballottati da un capo all'altro. Qualunque scoglio, a cui pensiamo di attaccarci e restar saldi, vien meno e ci abbandona e, se l'inseguiamo, sguscia alla nostra presa, ci scivola di mano e fugge in una fuga eterna. Per noi nulla si ferma...</em>credo che mai affermazione sia più...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ho capito...” – si stropicciò gli occhi scansando la mano – “Nemmeno a te piaceva Pascal...come diavolo fai a ricordarti...”.</p><p>“C’è la collezione di tutte le sue opere di sotto nella biblioteca della casa. Ci vive una nobildonna vedova...che pare sia lontana parente di Monsieur Blaise Pascal...o forse solo una fervente ammiratrice d’un illustre abitante del borgo. Lo studiavi...da piccola...”.</p><p>Un bacio sulla fronte.</p><p>“Madame è stata disponibile ad accoglierci. E’ una donna caritatevole...mi ha fatto avere acqua calda, vestiti puliti...avrebbe voluto occuparsi di te ma ho preferito farlo io...”.</p><p>Il braccio si sollevò. La stoffa di cotone fino odorava di pulito, come la pelle, i capelli...</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonami...” – sussurrò André all’orecchio – “Non avrei...”.</p><p>I denti afferrarono il lembo tenero dell’orecchio, mordendolo un poco: “Sono davvero un idiota!”.</p><p>Parole dissonanti dalle intenzioni, mentre la tensione saliva ed un brivido scosse i muscoli.</p><p> </p><p>André si staccò piano, tirando un poco più su la coperta: “Madame ha fatto preparate del brodo...e lepre arrosto...io vado giù...ho notato che una parete del pollaio sta cadendo a pezzi…”.</p><p>Sorrise di nuovo André mentre lei lo guardava, lo sguardo corrucciato, senza forze, che non sapeva se mettersi a ridere o...</p><p>“Non vuole nulla per l’ospitalità! Sono poche le donne nobili che davvero tengono alla loro estrazione aristocratica...lasciamole intendere d’apprezzare il gesto. Ma mi sembra giusto offrire un poco di aiuto...pare viva sola, con un paio di domestici che sono quasi più anziani di lei...”.</p><p> </p><p>Annuì Oscar tirandosi su la coperta fino al naso, perché il freddo stava piegando le ossa, anche se la stanza pareva adeguatamente riscaldata.</p><p>“Riposati...è quasi il tramonto...”.</p><p>“Ma...”.</p><p>“Mio caro Charles...ti sei dato ad una vita troppo dissoluta!” – rise Andrè infilandosi la giacca, il bavero sistemato alla meglio.</p><p> </p><p>“Non prendermi in giro! E tu allora?” – contestò lei severa.</p><p>“E’ vero! Ma a me sono bastate alcune ore di sonno tu invece hai dormito da ieri notte!”.</p><p> </p><p>Tornò indietro André, la mano un poco più fredda scivolò sulla guancia. Il contatto colpì e lei si ritrasse...</p><p>“Questa sera se starai meglio ceneremo assieme a madame...anche così ricambieremo il favore...”.</p><p>Gli occhi assonnati si chiusero in segno di rifiuto.</p><p>“Avanti...mi sembra una persona a modo...non le capita spesso d’incontrare personaggi distinti come noi...così s’è espressa...”.</p><p> </p><p>Sparì André.</p><p>Silenzio tutto intorno intercalato dal ticchettio d’una pendola alla parete, le ruote d’un carretto che avanzava forse dall’altro lato dell’edificio, i rintocchi del campanile della cattedrale, una specie di monolite scuro ed imponente che pareva caduto rovinosamente dal cielo dentro la caldera dolce e verdastra d’un vulcano spento.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si chiusero.</p><p>Ai rintocchi s’aggiunsero i colpi d’accetta, ritmati e secchi.</p><p>Non era ancora buio...</p><p>L’aria s’addensava della tiepida essenza del legno arso assieme a quello della carne messa ad arrostire sopra, forse intinta degli intarsi odorosi delle erbe del posto.</p><p> </p><p>S’affacciò, i ricordi presero a vorticare nella testa, complice forse la febbre, la fame, la rabbia, l’incredulità di ritrovarsi negli occhi immagini del passato che s’avvinghiavano a quelle presenti mescolandosi, fondendosi, e lei a chiedersi come...</p><p>Com’era stato possibile...</p><p> </p><p>S’affacciò, si sporse. La finestra dava giù verso un cortile lastricato di pietre scure, quasi nere, luminose, appena lavate.</p><p>Intravide una donna, anziana, sbucata dalla casa.</p><p>La seguì con gli occhi mentre s’avvicinava ad Andrè ch’era intento a spaccare la legna per il camino e quella gli chiedeva di fermarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Se l’immaginò la conversazione. L’anziana pareva intenerita e chiedeva forse di non disturbarsi. André le sorrideva...</p><p>Lo vide, di nuovo, senza ascoltare la voce.</p><p>Silenzio ovunque…</p><p> </p><p>L’anziana s’allontanò e lui riprese il suo lavoro. Ceppi robusti si sfaldavano al colpo asciutto e netto...</p><p>Non s’accorse d’aver afferrato la tendina di pizzo per scostarla così da poterlo osservare meglio.</p><p>André s’era tolto la giacca, i movimenti veloci sollevavano calore.</p><p>Un braccio ad asciugare il sudore, la camicia un poco slacciata...</p><p>Anche allora…</p><p>Accadeva che lei lo cercasse e lo trovasse nel cortile, dietro la casa, intento a spaccare legna, a ferrare un cavallo, ad ammorbidire e ripulire le selle o sostituire finimenti.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi fissi al corpo che si sollevava tendendosi e poi s’abbassava, il fendente netto vibrava e risuonava nei muscoli, persino nei propri. Ogni colpo incideva in profondità...</p><p>Ogni colpo risuonava intenso e quasi fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi mentre avrebbe voluto restare lì ad osservarlo, non vista, di nuovo ladra, perché lui le era sempre stato accanto e lei non l’aveva mai realmente guardato e adesso le pareva che fosse stato il peccato più atroce che avesse mai potuto commettere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stupida...</em>
</p><p>Si ritrasse, arretrando, mentre André sollevava la testa puntando lo sguardo verso la finestra, verso di lei.</p><p>Non era certa che lui fosse riuscito a scorgerla, in fondo non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male, ma il pudore inconscio ed istintivo le avevano imposto di fare così, incredula di ritrovarsi a godere della semplice immagine, piena e viva ed intensa.</p><p> </p><p>Una mano sulla bocca...</p><p>Lo spasmo della gola che combatteva contro quello delle viscere, arido e pungente…</p><p>Il sentore dannato del metallo...</p><p>Avrebbe voluto gridare...</p><p>Gridare la propria pazzia, la propria assurda cecità.</p><p>Non poteva...</p><p> </p><p>Finì a terra, seduta, le ginocchia raggomitolate, la fronte appoggiata sopra...</p><p>Avanti, si doveva andare avanti.</p><p>Finì di prepararsi. Si doveva onorare l’ospitalità d’una nobile generosa.</p><p> </p><p>La casa era un poco buia, le finestre piccole erano state debitamente chiuse e le pesanti tende tirate per impedire al calore di disperdersi.</p><p>Odore di legna, carne arrosto, brodo, pane, mescolati a quello della polvere e del tempo antico che scorreva sui dorsi dei volumi, riposti in bella vista nella biblioteca, proprio come aveva detto André.</p><p>Le dita vi scorsero sopra, gli occhi provarono a riconoscere i testi, sorprendentemente simili a quelli dei nobili che vivevano attorno a Versailles.</p><p> </p><p>Il tavolo era altrettanto generosamente imbandito. Erano settimane che non vedeva piatti di porcellana finemente ricamati, tovaglioli di lino, posate d’argento massiccio, candelabri ripuliti, candele nuove.</p><p>L’odore dei sughi e delle pietanze si spandeva per la casa, mentre un domestico altrettanto anziano, vestito di tutto punto, si profuse in un inchino appena accennato.</p><p> </p><p>All’ingresso della casa s’udì un piccolo assembramento di personalità. Quella sera non sarebbero stati soli.</p><p>Dopo settimane di forzata solitudine, Oscar si stupì del fastidio che la compagnia di altri le avrebbe procurato non certo per una semplice questione di riservatezza.</p><p> </p><p>Un lieve trambusto...</p><p>Qualche risata, cappelli che scappellavano e mantelli che roteavano...</p><p>“Madame Pascal voi siete un’ospite adorabile!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il cigolio d’uno strano marchingegno attirò l’attenzione, un sussulto e si ritrovò accanto André che le strinse furtivamente la mano.</p><p>“Non saremo soli questa sera a cena, madame ha invitato un suo caro amico...questa persona ha la necessità d’essere aiutato a camminare...” – disse piano sistemandosi il colletto della giacca.</p><p>Lo sguardo di entrambi si posò sul personaggio che fece ingresso nella sala, accompagnato subito dietro da Madame Pascal che spingeva una specie di carrozzella.</p><p>Seguirono le presentazioni.</p><p>“Monsieur Georges Couthon...i miei ospiti...Charles e Gilbert Montand...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il personaggio sedeva su una strana sedia che procedeva su due rotelle in legno.</p><p>“Monsieur Couthon…” – ripeté Oscar osservando l’altro che porse la mano.</p><p>Un uomo distinto, dalle maniere vagamente aristocratiche, che però si presentava con il gesto che stava prendendo voga tra i popolani.</p><p>Lei non lo disdegnò ma di fatto il contatto fisico avrebbe potuto indurre dubbi sulla sua reale identità.</p><p>In ogni caso ricambiò la stretta, come fece André.</p><p>L’ospite fissò i due…</p><p>L’infinitesimo istante d’assaggiare l’insolita stretta di mano.</p><p>“Perdonate se non mi alzo in piedi...” – esordi quello calmo – “Purtroppo a seguito di una malattia le mie gambe hanno deciso di smettere di funzionare e così mi arrangio a muovermi in questo modo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio Oscar osservò l’altro, vestito sobriamente, il piglio dell’uomo di studio.</p><p>“Oui! Monsieur Couthon...povero il mio Georges...” – la voce di Madame Pascal accarezzò il nome dell’altro – “Sapete...monsieur si è laureato qui a Clermont...in diritto! Ed io ho avuto l’onore d’ospitarlo per tanti anni...ora vive altrove ma mi ha detto che presto vorrebbe trasferirsi a Parigi…che peccato...”.</p><p> </p><p>“A Parigi…”.</p><p>“Oui...ho terminato gli esami e vorrei tentare la sorte di avvocato...pare che a Parigi il numero dei difensori dei privilegi e dei privilegiati sia notevolmente aumentato da quando sono stati indetti gli Stati Generali...pardon...l’Assemblea Nazionale. E pare che tutti vogliano prepararsi per tempo, chi per difendere i propri diritti e chi per rivendicare quelli che verranno riconosciuti con la sparizione delle classi...ne sapete nulla?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’ospite anelava a conoscere particolari della vita della capitale, sebbene sembrasse quasi più informato di quelli che a Parigi c’erano stati davvero.</p><p>Un respiro...</p><p> </p><p>L’altro parlava e sorseggiava vino e lodava la splendida ospitalità della sua ospite e poi addentava la tenera coscia d’una pernice intinta nella salsa.</p><p>Discorsi ovvi da parte d’un letterato cultore del diritto.</p><p>Risposte meno ovvie da parte di chi conosceva bene i risvolti degli accadimenti di luglio.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...dovreste avere la stessa età!” – Madame Pascal osservò i due ospiti da sotto gli occhialetti scuri, affumicati – “Sì...la stessa età di Monsieur Couthon!”.</p><p>“E’ possibile...” – mormorò André.</p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si ritrovò ad immaginare gli scenari possibili.</p><p>Georges Couthon era un avvocato, come lo era anche un altro uomo che lei aveva conosciuto, Maximilien Robespierre.</p><p>Allora forse sarebbe anche potuto accadere che i due si sarebbero incontrati.</p><p>Un uomo che ha il coraggio di perseverare nonostante l’esistenza sfortunata, avrebbe senz’altro avuto la capacità d’entrare nella cerchia di quelli che si sarebbero fatti valere, là, all’Assemblea.</p><p> </p><p>“Madame...il nostro mestiere di commercianti ci spinge spesso a viaggi lunghi, lontano dai centri dove s’intessono le trame del futuro del nostro paese...” – André si sporse fissando il cielo fuori dalla finestra. Era buio...</p><p>Forse cercava le parole adatte per rivelare chi fossero ed al tempo stesso per evitare di farlo.</p><p>“Ci auguriamo come tutti che le discussioni avverranno in forme civili e...” – André s’interruppe.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar fissò l’ospite.</p><p>L’eloquio dell’altra era sempre stato meno diplomatico: “E senza spargimento di sangue...”.</p><p>Tutti e due fissarono Monsieur Couthon.</p><p> </p><p>L’affondo sottile venne colto al volo ma…</p><p>“Ne convengo!” – annuì quello – “Ne convengo con voi. I fatti accaduti a Parigi subito dopo la presa della fortezza hanno rivelato quanto profondo fosse l’odio del popolo verso i più ricchi...ma c’era d’aspettarselo...secoli e secoli di soprusi non sono facilmente accantonabili sol perché si stabilisce che si è tutti uguali! Il popolo deve pur trovare la maniera di ottenere ciò che gli spetta!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma se l’oppresso si trasforma in oppressore...” – la voce prese ad assottigliarsi, un poco, come lo sguardo, il respiro prese ad innalzarsi, il piatto già vuoto, che la fame era scemata all’apprendere della presenza di altri commensali, Oscar rimase sull’altro, mentre il silenzio scese sulla stanza.</p><p>Couthon annuì ricambiando lo sguardo.</p><p>Non nascose il proprio pensiero: “E’ per questo che il popolo va guidato! Ma è sacrosanto che il popolo si ribelli! E non c’è difesa che tenga contro chiunque cospiri contro di esso!”.</p><p>“Intendete forse con questo negare ad un accusato il diritto di potersi difendere?” – sibilò Oscar – “Per quanto ne so…il diritto di difesa è una conquista di civiltà. Qualsiasi accusato di qualsiasi crimine ha diritto di difendersi…e di avere un processo che ne accerti la responsabilità! Sono così la sua innocenza o la sua colpevolezza saranno tali agli occhi del popolo!”.</p><p>La mente corse al moccioso ammazzato per strada…</p><p>A Mimose…</p><p> </p><p>André si contrasse…</p><p>Le parole parevano calare dall’alto come mannaie.</p><p>“Sì! E’ tutto estremamente corretto ciò che dite! Ma se i tempi lo esigessero…”.</p><p>“Monsieur...” – intervenne André – “Ci auguriamo che tali tempi non intervengano mai…”.</p><p>“Si…” – sospirò l’altro – “Certo…ne convengo…”.</p><p>“Se chiunque decidesse di prendersela con il proprio oppressore credo che Parigi si spopolerebbe in meno d’un mese!” – chiosò saggiamente Madame Pascal ridendo piano.</p><p>André sorrise, più per convenzione che per reale condivisione dei discorsi.</p><p> </p><p>C’era che loro erano in bilico, non avrebbero mai potuto parteggiare fino in fondo per l’una o per l’altra parte. Non c’era modo di aggiustare il passato, che il passato lo si poteva anche rinnegare ma no, non si poteva fare altrettanto con le persone che in quel passato avevano conosciuto.</p><p>Sarebbe stato difficile spiegare la vita di sua maestà la regina e del suo sfortunato figlio. Il dolore è uguale per tutti, che si fosse sovrani o plebei.</p><p>Ma c’era del vero nel fatto che se si viene tenuti al giogo per secoli, la libertà acquista un sentore talmente inebriante da offuscare persino quello del sangue che ci scorre sotto e dentro e attorno.</p><p>L’odore del sangue diviene odore di libertà.</p><p> </p><p>“Quando si conquista la libertà difficilmente s’accetta di tornare indietro!” – continuò Monsieur Couthon in tono serio – “E allora può accadere che per mantenerla si debbano compiere scelte che possono mettere in dubbio l’esistenza stessa delle persone...e di tutti coloro che quella libertà non la vogliono concedere o la vogliono sopprimere...”.</p><p>Il respiro affondò.</p><p>Sì, per la libertà chiunque sarebbe stato disposto a compiere tutto, anche i crimini più nefasti.</p><p>Per essa e per il suo contrario, ovviamente.</p><p> </p><p>Non condivideva le affermazioni dell’uomo ma Oscar si stupì del fatto che i propri gesti si erano rivelati esattamente in quella direzione.</p><p>Non da ultimo solo una settimana prima...</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si perse un poco, la testa prese a girare, forse era colpa del vino, troppo pesante.</p><p>“Prima o poi andrò a Parigi!” – sentenziò Monsieur Couthon sorseggiando il liquore ambrato accanto al camino. La cena era terminata, Oscar s’era sistemata poco lontano, in piedi, ad osservare le lingue di fuoco che ardevano attirando la vista, annebbiandola e confondendola.</p><p>“E voi?”.</p><p>La domanda rimase in sospeso.</p><p>“E voi...voi andrete a Parigi?” – replicò l’uomo rivolgendosi verso i propri ospiti.</p><p> </p><p>Fu André a rispondere.</p><p>“Se la sorte stabilirà di andare a Parigi allora forse c’incontreremo là...”.</p><p>“Allora brindiamo alla sorte!” – rise Couthon – “Lasciamole il compito di guidare i nostri destini!”.</p><p>I bicchieri si sollevarono.</p><p>Il liquore bruciò un poco la gola.</p><p> </p><p>Le pareva tutto dannatamente lontano ormai. Tutto travolto ed ingoiato da quella fuga, ch’era diventata un viaggio, addirittura nemmeno verso il futuro, bensì avvinghiato ai pochi riferimenti del passato.</p><p>Si stupì Oscar, davvero, mentre salutava Monsieur Couthon, inconsciamente riconoscente d’averla indotta a comprendere, seppur senza volerlo, i contorni d’una storia che procedeva altrove, quasi appartenesse ad un’altra epoca, non più la propria, e quasi lei non ne avesse davvero mai fatto parte.</p><p>Non la rinnegava.</p><p>Eppure...</p><p>Ne aveva fatto parte e questo era impossibile da cancellare dall’esistenza.</p><p> </p><p>I muscoli si contrassero, distendendosi.</p><p>Si sentiva dannatamente stanca eppure sottile s’insinuava il pensiero.</p><p>Unico pensiero, unico desiderio, come se null’altro esistesse o fosse mai esistito.</p><p>Non rinnegava il passato ma in quel momento non le interessavano le lotte di classe, il predominio dei nobili, la sopravvivenza della monarchia...</p><p> </p><p>I piedi tornarono ad appoggiarsi a terra. La veste da camera scivolò giù, lambendo il pavimento.</p><p>Pochi passi, il candelabro in mano. Bastava un solo moccolo ad illuminare il breve percorso, mentre la porta della stanza si apriva e lei si ritrovava nel corridoio buio, osservata dallo sguardo severo delle effigi degli avi di famiglia, appesi alle pareti, e poi si avviava, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, facendo attenzione, respirando appena.</p><p> </p><p>Il passato torturava i sensi, sì, e s’insinuava a corromperli per vie sconosciute e pungenti.</p><p>Sentiva di doverli appagare e sì, davvero, adesso poteva farlo, adesso mentre l’altra porta s’apriva e lei entrava piano e poi la richiudeva dietro di sé.</p><p>Erano fratelli in fondo. Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male se il più giovane fosse andato a discutere i dettagli del viaggio con il più maggiore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Discutere sì...</em>
</p><p>Il candelabro appoggiato sul mobile, lontano da letto...</p><p>Silenzio ovunque.</p><p>Solo il respiro lieve, un poco ritmato ed il corpo abbandonato al sonno.</p><p> </p><p>La veste da camera sollevata in alto e lasciata cadere giù, le coperte scostate un poco ed il corpo che s’infilava dentro al letto, leggero, lieve, silenzioso.</p><p>Così fanno i ladri...</p><p>Non s’annunciano, non chiedono, non ostentano...</p><p>Rubano...</p><p>Il sonno, il calore, l’abbraccio di sé stessi chiusi nelle braccia dell’altro...</p><p> </p><p>Le dita scorsero il corpo immobile, caldo, scivolando ad abbracciarlo, il petto contro la schiena, le gambe intrecciate alle gambe.</p><p>La stretta si chiuse, solo un poco, le bastava restare così, in attesa, ad ascoltare il battito che s’ampliava e si comunicava a lei, inabissato e lontano.</p><p> </p><p>Un lieve sussulto, un respiro più fondo, un mugugno...</p><p>Rimase caparbiamente lì, attaccata a lui, chiudendo gli occhi, pensando che solo così sarebbe riuscita ad addormentarsi perché ormai non rammentava più come le fosse stato possibile farlo lontano e senza di lui, senza il contatto silenzioso e pieno che la vicinanza comunicava.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar...” – un altro mugugno.</p><p>“Dormi...non avevo sonno...”.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Una scusa, l’ennesima, che non c’era verso di farle ammettere ciò che voleva davvero.</p><p>Non che lo facesse apposta, ma tant’è.</p><p> </p><p>Si mosse André piano voltandosi mentre lei si scostava.</p><p>“No...dormi...mi basta...”.</p><p>“Come potrei dormire con te...”.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole morirono lì, chiuse dal bacio stampato sulle labbra, morso lieve ed intenso, mentre le braccia si chiudevano addosso, i corpi s’avvinghiavano stretti, caduti, persi nell’abbraccio dell’altro.</p><p>“Con te qui vicino! Davvero...alle volte penso che tu non sappia cosa accade...cosa accade a me quando mi sei accanto...”.</p><p>Le parole uscirono velate da un leggero sarcasmo.</p><p>Lei affondò...</p><p> </p><p>La febbre era passata evidentemente: “No, non lo so…forse lo immagino ma...”.</p><p>Si morse il labbro, quasi prese a sanguinare, mentre il desiderio saliva e avrebbe voluto dirglielo che lei lo sapeva bene ormai che accadesse quando stavano l’uno accanto all’altra.</p><p>Lo sapeva eppure si stupiva che ogni volta tutto s’accordava come se davvero non avessero memoria del passato, dell’altra volta, quella volta che...</p><p>Ogni volta tutto appariva nuovo, diverso, sorprendente...</p><p> </p><p>“Mi stai prendendo in giro?” – chiese André un poco sorpreso.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto, tenerla lì...</p><p>“Devi tornartene nella tua stanza! Devi riposare...Oscar...non possiamo...hai visto quello che è...”.</p><p> </p><p>Le labbra morse piano, l’improvvisa rotazione del corpo che si sollevò per ritrovarsi sopra di lui, lo sguardo sottile che l’osservava, lei seduta sopra di lui, le mani aperte che giocavano con la stoffa della camicia per liberarla dal viluppo e liberare i corpi.</p><p> </p><p>Le afferrò i polsi...</p><p>Dio, com’era difficile...</p><p>“Torna...”.</p><p> </p><p>La bocca chiusa dal bacio, il corpo che lentamente si protendeva in avanti, le gambe si stringevano imprigionando i fianchi, chiudendoli in una presa decisa ma dolce, ondeggiante e sinuosa...</p><p>Fu lei a chiudersi su di lui, senza opporsi alla presa dei polsi ma semplicemente sollevando le braccia e tirandosi dietro le sue mani chiuse e lui fu costretto a lasciarli e ad abbracciarla perché non era davvero possibile restarsene lì, freddi, immobili, mentre il corpo strisciava addosso, lentamente, d’una lentezza che toglieva il fiato.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio ovunque, il respiro sollevato, la bocca nella bocca, il bacio fondo che inebriava i muscoli...</p><p>La bocca scorse, così voleva che accadesse...</p><p>“Fa ciò che vuoi...dormi...” – sussurrò lei mentre le labbra scivolavano nell’incavo del collo, lungo i muscoli lisci e piatti – “Oppure...”.</p><p>Il petto schiacciato adesso contro il torace, ondeggiava, scivolando sulla pelle, inebriandosi ed inebriando, sollevandosi e sollevando...</p><p> </p><p>Dio...</p><p>Tutto si mescolava...</p><p>Né luce, né ombra...</p><p>Solo fuoco, febbre, rabbia...</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi fissi agli occhi, febbrili, lucidi.</p><p>Non si staccava, lo teneva lì, ondeggiando piano, chiudendo la testa tra le dita, sottilmente mobili, carezzevoli, tese...</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, un gemito solitario.</p><p> </p><p>Gli sguardi si distolsero e tutto divenne ancora più difficile, perché senza osservarsi scivolavano ancora più giù, dentro, nell’inferno del desiderio, ch’è peggiore del contatto che almeno appaga e distoglie.</p><p> </p><p>Il desiderio inchioda ed annienta e poi stupisce ed eccita e spinge a desiderare di più...</p><p>Ancora...</p><p>Le mani si mossero intensamente, consce della sottile resistenza che lui stava imponendo a sé stesso.</p><p> </p><p>Dio, dannati umori dispersi...</p><p>S’accorse di non poter accettare un rifiuto.</p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p><p>S’impose...</p><p> </p><p>“No!” – gridò più forte – “No...” – la voce un poco più lenta, le prese la testa tra le mani, stringendo, affondando nei capelli, tirandoli un poco.</p><p>“Non puoi farmi questo...tu...tu sai cosa significa per me averti accanto...non voglio che tu stia male di nuovo...devi...”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi fissi agli occhi, l’assurdo combattimento, inaudito, incredibile che si svolgeva tra loro, i sensi, gli umori, le labbra, le vibrazioni sottili che si espandevano comunque, nonostante tutto, da ricacciare giù...</p><p> </p><p>La vide André, sopra di sé, gli occhi sottili, l’azzurro scomparso...</p><p> “Sssh...” – un sussurro, l’indice sulla bocca a chiudere le labbra – “Sto bene...forse ero solo troppo stanca...ma sto...”.</p><p>“Bene! Ne sono felice! Lo stai dicendo tu stessa che forse eri stanca. Molto bene! E allora dico che devi riposare...non possiamo restare in questa casa per molto. Dovremo ripartire...presto! E forse ci capiterà di dormire ancora senza avere un tetto sulla testa...”.</p><p>“E fare i turni di guardia...” – rispose lei quasi canzonandolo e sorridendo – “E strigliare i cavalli...e sfuggire alle ronde dei gendarmi...”.</p><p>“Ma...”.</p><p> </p><p>Provò a forzare la stretta e si ricacciò giù sulla bocca.</p><p>Pareva disperazione quella che l’animava...</p><p> </p><p>Dio, André ebbe un tuffo al cuore e se ne accorse mentre ascoltava l’incedere della lingua e avrebbe voluto respingerla e no, non ce la faceva...</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, accolse l’impeto struggente del contatto feroce che s’ampliava.</p><p>Un istante per soffermarsi al pensiero che anche così, anche amandosi disperatamente, si sarebbe scacciato il terrore della fine, la certezza d’aver tradito le proprie origini, la propria vita, che in quelle origini risiedeva e da esse era irrimediabilmente marchiata.</p><p>Forse, dopo settimane di silenzioso oblio, le parole ascoltate, il ricordo di Parigi, avevano risvegliato la rabbia, il dubbio di non esser riusciti a spezzare legami indistruttibili.</p><p>Legami che non stavano fuori ma dentro ed avvinghiavano i muscoli ed i pensieri...</p><p> </p><p>“No...” – ripeté staccandosi – “Oscar...che ti prende? Hai capito quello che ho detto?”.</p><p>Comprese che sola non sarebbe riuscita a stare mentre lo sguardo riprendeva il contatto con gli occhi e lei davvero si ritrovò un istante sospesa, incredula, come fosse stata un’altra, quella che non voleva arrendersi e che voleva amare ed affondare ancora nell’orgasmo protettivo, nell’oblio iridescente della caduta...</p><p>Senza parole, senza respiro...</p><p> </p><p>La testa ondeggiò ancora un istante per poi arrendersi mentre s’accorgeva d’essere nuda, lo sapeva d’esserlo, ma non così, non senza che anche lui desiderasse accogliere la nudità suprema del corpo e dell’anima.</p><p>Si ritrovò scoperta, i fianchi chiusi dalle mani calde di André, le dita che accarezzavano la pelle della pancia, piano, più per calmare che per eccitare.</p><p> </p><p>L’incosciente rabbioso morso del labbro...</p><p>André si sporse cercando di raggiungerla, chiudendo le mani dietro la schiena abbracciando il corpo che rimase rigido sulle prime, incapace d’accettare quel rifiuto che in realtà non era un rifiuto ma la semplice affermazione d’un ragionevole compromesso.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar...” – il nome sussurrato appena e le braccia che chiudevano l’abbraccio, lui seduto di fronte a lei, le gambe incrociate a chiudere il corpo, trattenuto stretto, cullato, vezzeggiato, perché non lo stava rifiutando, ma solo ammansendo, per contenerlo ed accoglierlo.</p><p>Così, anche così...</p><p> </p><p>“Sarei un pazzo se accettassi di tenerti qui, questa notte! Voglio averti tanto quanto lo vuoi tu...ma non posso sottrarti al sonno ed al riposo...possibile che tu...”.</p><p>Annuì, la testa chiusa nell’incavo del braccio, il corpo chiuso nell’abbraccio stretto, in ascolto delle mani che accarezzavano la testa, piano, lievi.</p><p>Ricacciata indietro per amore...</p><p>Che strane vie percorre il destino.</p><p> </p><p>Ondeggiarono i corpi, assieme, cullandosi dei reciproci istinti inappagati, mentre tutto scivolava nel silenzio.</p><p>“E’ meglio che tu vada...” – concluse, un sospiro più intenso - “Se resti...”.</p><p>“Se resto non ti lascerò dormire...” – ammise lei un poco risentita.</p><p>Sorrise André scostandole i capelli.</p><p>“E’ probabile che non riuscirò più a dormire!”.</p><p> </p><p>Si scostò sgusciando fuori dalle coperte, il guizzo della poca luce del camino s’appropriò della curva della schiena e dei fianchi posandosi un istante...</p><p>L’istante...</p><p>Il tempo d’allungare la mano e riprendere il braccio e tirarla a sé indietro e farla quasi cadere addosso a sé e poi baciarla lì, giù, nel fondo oscuro del possesso che gonfiava il sangue e dava alla testa come un dannato vino inebriante e venefico.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio ovunque, mentre le dita s’appropriavano dei lembi della camicia da sfilare in fretta per liberarsi ed ascoltare il contatto pieno ed intenso.</p><p>Era difficile.</p><p>Impossibile…</p><p> </p><p>Si strinse a lei, lei per nulla incredula dell’impeto, della reazione, semmai solo stupita di sé stessa e d’esser davvero lei riuscita a piegare le intenzioni, ad incidere nella coscienza così a fondo da farlo desistere dal sacrosanto proposito di darsi tregua ed attenersi all’obiettivo del bene di lei...</p><p>Quale bene?</p><p> </p><p>La domanda s’inabissò scomparendo, inghiottita dalla stretta che si chiuse...</p><p>Nessun rumore.</p><p>Silenzio ovunque…</p><p> </p><p>Respiro sollevato, scomposto fuso...</p><p>“Se resti...io...”.</p><p>“Devo andarmene...” – non era un’affermazione ma una domanda.</p><p>
  <em>Maledizione...</em>
</p><p>“Sei...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Resta...”.</p><p>
  <em>Maledizione...</em>
</p><p>“Resta!”.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Le parole sussurrate all’orecchio mentre l’abbraccio si slacciava piano, il corpo ancora stanco appesantito dal sonno si raggomitolò.</p><p>Era quasi mattino.</p><p> </p><p>André sgusciò fuori dal letto, il labbro morso piano, che doveva lasciarla, l’odore dei muscoli morbidi ed abbandonati.</p><p>“Vado a finire di ferrare i cavalli...non possiamo restare a lungo...al massimo domattina ripartiremo...”.</p><p>Il mugolio di consenso.</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto alzarsi anche lei, ma non ci fu verso di costringere i muscoli.</p><p>Si contrasse, ma no, gli occhi si chiusero di nuovo, nel limbo dell’oblio.</p><p> </p><p>Un cenno del capo...</p><p>Lo vide, laggiù nel cortile, mentre era intento a controllare i finimenti della sella.</p><p>Lasciata Clermont, la montagna li avrebbe inghiottiti entrambi e prima d’uscirne sarebbero trascorsi altri quattro o cinque giorni.</p><p> </p><p>Nella testa s’affollarono frammenti del convivio serale, le taglienti affermazioni di Monsieur Couthon, le immagini di Parigi che ripiombavano come lame a riaffermare la supremazia del passato sul desiderio d’affrancarsi, adesso più di prima.</p><p>Le parve che il tempo non sarebbe mai riuscito a levigare gli angoli più aguzzi delle quelle scelte.</p><p> </p><p>I passi la condussero fuori dal cortile, la strada s’apriva verso la piazza, rintocchi intensi annunciavano le preghiere del mattino.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar prese a guardarsi attorno mentre la cittadina si animava nei consueti e meccanici gesti che annunciavano il giorno, mercanti intenti ad esporre la merce, odori intensi di pane e carne, carretti che annaspavano su per le salite, spinti a fatica dai contadini dagli zoccoli appesantiti dal fango.</p><p>Ovunque s’intravedevano le stesse consuetudini...</p><p>Ovunque le pareva di scorgere i connotati d’un qualsiasi quartiere parigino.</p><p> </p><p>I passi la condussero verso Notre Dame aperta a quell’ora. Dall’interno s’udivano i canti che accompagnavano la funzione.</p><p>Rimase in piedi, compostamente in silenzio, in ascolto delle vibrazioni intense che s’espandevano dal basso fin sulle volte a sesto acuto, spargendosi tutt’intorno, dilatandosi, alla stessa stregua delle onde dell’acqua, dell’incedere del vento, amplificate dal sentore inebriante dell’incenso, che quasi la testa prese a girare e lei finì col doversi sedere per attenuare il cuore che aveva preso a correre fin a ritrovarselo quasi in gola.</p><p> </p><p>Era tutto impossibile.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi per ritrovare a definirsi lei stessa blasfema e dannata, mentre, con tutto quel che la circondava, lei s’immaginava d’essere altrove, tra le sue braccia, distesa, avvolta, baciata, morsa, piano e poi più forte, mentre tutto sormontava le forze e disfaceva la coscienza.</p><p> </p><p>Rinasceva, ogni volta che accadeva...</p><p>Rinasceva, ogni volta che si ritrovava perduta, aggrappata alle spalle di lui, perché era sul baratro e poi cadeva giù, davvero, nulla la tratteneva...</p><p>Amare era così dunque, era anche questo...</p><p>Il respiro mandato giù a fatica, impigliato nella gola, nelle dita.</p><p>Le annusò, sapevano di lui, odore caldo e minerale, impeto di baci e carezze.</p><p>Non un odore particolare, nulla d’assimilabile a qualcosa di conosciuto.</p><p>Forse era l’odore dei luoghi in cui s’erano amati, sentore che aveva marchiato mente e viscere.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...”.</p><p>Un sussulto, fu costretta a voltarsi.</p><p>Il respiro appeso all’appellativo.</p><p> </p><p>“Buon giorno!”.</p><p>“Monsieur Couthon...” – il nome pronunciato piano, la funzione era quasi terminata – “Buon giorno...”.</p><p>“Siete mattiniero!” – apprezzò l’uomo avanzando a fatica sulla carrozzetta.</p><p>“Siamo abituati a sfruttare le ore di luce...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Partirete?”.</p><p>“Domani...i cavalli hanno bisogno di riposare ancora...”.</p><p>“Anche voi...mi sembrate...pallido...”.</p><p>L’uomo s’era avvicinato di più.</p><p> </p><p>Lei era seduta sulla panca ma non s’era alzata, perché l’altro le aveva fatto cenno di non scomodarsi. Forse solo un espediente per consentirsi di scrutare meglio la fisionomia dell’interlocutore, faccia a faccia, finalmente in un contesto meno familiare e ad un’altezza adeguata per il paralitico.</p><p>Per assurdo nei luoghi di raccoglimento e di preghiera è verosimile osservare il lato più oscuro e nascosto dell’anima che non in ambienti più cordiali, dove è più facile mostrarsi fintamente tali e finir per ingannare l’interlocutore.</p><p>No, Monsieur Couthon pareva aver ritrovato lo stesso temperamento della sera prima, se non forse - questo sì ch’era assurdo – solo un poco più stanco.</p><p> </p><p>I parrocchiani s’erano alzati e s’avviavano verso l’uscita.</p><p>“Non volevo interrompere la vostra passeggiata...se non vi offendete potremmo camminare un po’...sempre che non vi disturbi affiancare un povero infermo...”.</p><p>“Nessun disturbo...” – precisò lei avviandosi verso l’uscita mentre l’altro imboccava una specie di scivolo tenendosi ad un corrimano.</p><p>Oscar trattenne la seggiola quel tanto che bastò a lasciar scivolare l’uomo giù dalla rampa.</p><p> </p><p> “Siete coraggioso a vivere qui...” – ammise.</p><p>L’altro annuì: “Vizi di gioventù che il mio corpo ha probabilmente mal sopportato...”.</p><p>Oscar si permise di spingere la seggiola e l’altro annuì di nuovo.</p><p>“Vi ringrazio...non tutti si trovano a proprio agio di fronte a questo espediente che però mi consente almeno di spostarmi...purtroppo le strade in salita o in discesa m’impediscono di fare da me ma non dispero...dicono che a Parigi le vie siano più praticabili...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’aria fredda densa di nebbia umida avvolgeva le cime tutt’intorno, per cui davvero si poteva pensare che non esistesse altro mondo al di fuori di quello che la vista consentiva d’intravedere.</p><p>Eppure i pensieri riuscivano a solcare valli, crepacci, sentieri di montagna per spingersi fin dove l’intelletto anelava ad arrivare.</p><p> </p><p>“Così dicono...” – rispose Oscar.</p><p>“Non siete di molte parole...monsieur...per essere un commerciante...”.</p><p>“Avete ragione...ma delle trattative se ne occupa mio fratello...io sto...imparando...”.</p><p>“Volete dire che non avete fatto sempre questo mestiere?”.</p><p>“No...o meglio...di cavalli conosco le razze e come praticare un buon addestramento...ma per il resto...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Addestramento militare?!” – l’affondo colpì lei questa volta. L’altro voleva sapere...</p><p>L’uso dei cavalli prevedeva una disciplina nettamente differente a seconda che si trattasse di animali da impiegare in battaglia oppure per tirar carrozze di posta o fieno falciato.</p><p>Le forniture per l’esercito o per i corpi di guardia avevano quindi vie d’approvvigionamento diverse.</p><p> </p><p>“Anche...”.</p><p>La strada prese a salire.</p><p>“Basta così monsieur...” – disse l’uomo, stringendo le maniglie ricoperte di velluto – “Non vorrei che vi affaticaste...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si contrasse.</p><p>“Non vorrei che la mia scarsa propensione al dialogo vi apparisse come una mancanza di cortesia...” – riprese lei, il tono fondo e severo.</p><p>S’erano fermati a ridosso d’un muretto.</p><p> </p><p>“Durante il nostro viaggio ci è capitato di fare incontri differenti e non sempre piacevoli. Mio fratello è persona alquanto socievole ma riservata sotto certi aspetti. Io lo sono decisamente...anche se devo riconoscere che l’ospitalità che abbiamo ricevuto è encomiabile...ma l’esperienza mi suggerisce d’esser cauti...”.</p><p>“Madame Pascal è un’ottima padrona di casa...e una mia cara amica...”.</p><p>“L’amicizia è bene prezioso di questi tempi...” – ammise lei.</p><p>“Avete ragione...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma anche la più solida amicizia può essere messa a dura prova dagli avvenimenti del destino...” – l’affondo s’impose.</p><p>Oscar guardò l’altro…</p><p>Voleva sapere, comprendere fino a che punto quello sarebbe sceso a compromessi pur di non cedere i propri ideali.</p><p>L’altro annuì.</p><p> </p><p>“Ed è destinata a soccombere...” – proseguì Monsieur Couthon cogliendo il senso del discorso - “Se malauguratamente dovesse rivelarsi nemica degl’ideali del popolo!”.</p><p>Per un verso Monsieur Couthon si rivelava d’integrità encomiabile.</p><p>Il popolo aveva la supremazia e nulla avrebbe potuto offuscare questa visione.</p><p>Terrificante per certi aspetti, che se una coscienza si fosse manifestata nemica degli interessi del popolo, quella coscienza avrebbe dovuto essere annientata.</p><p>Anche lei annuì questa volta, dando ad intendere che ammetteva l’eventualità.</p><p>L’intento si rivelò, sottile e sorprendente.</p><p> </p><p>“Vedete...monsieur...” – proseguì Oscar osservando le cime che facevano da corona al paesaggio – “Non più tardi d’una settimana fa...eravamo dalle parti di Bourges...”.</p><p>Couthon ascoltava.</p><p>“Ci siamo imbattuti in una strana vicenda...”.</p><p>“Parlate della morte del borgomastro...Monsieur Vranginé?”.</p><p>Oscar finse di rivelarsi sorpresa.</p><p>Era probabile che le notizie viaggiassero comunque, anche tra le montagne, magari a dorso di mulo. Solo più lentamente ma prima o poi sarebbero giunte oltre i confini del paesello di provenienza.</p><p> </p><p>Couthon proseguì annuendo: “L’abbiamo saputo solo l’altro ieri...una disgrazia...pare sia caduto nel fiume...”.</p><p>Lo sguardo s’assottigliò, Oscar s’allontanò d’un paio di passi.</p><p>“E’ quello che abbiamo compreso anche noi...eppure...”.</p><p> </p><p>Couthon tirò un respiro fondo, sospendendo ogni replica - “Eppure?” – si permise d’incitare l’interlocutore a proseguire.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Si doveva dosare parole ed silenzi, la curiosità mescolata alle ammissioni tacite.</p><p>In silenzio tutto acquista una dimensione esaltante, persino ciò che non s’è detto.</p><p> </p><p>“Volete dire che non sarebbe stato un incidente?” – proseguì l’uomo ritrovandosi incuriosito ed al tempo stesso irritato dalla mancanza d’informazioni.</p><p>“Non lo so monsieur...ci siamo fermati solo poche ore ma ciò che abbiamo compreso è l’intento di non accettare tale versione...”.</p><p>Couthon si sporse. Non poteva avvicinarsi di più ma la questione lo interessava.</p><p> </p><p>“Ne parlo con voi perché dai vostri discorsi ho potuto apprezzare la vostra dedizione agli ideali della giustizia. Se vi dicessi che forse c’è un intento non troppo remoto di far ricadere la colpa su una persona? Una persona del popolo?”.</p><p>“Volete dire che stanno cercando d’incolpare qualcuno per una disgrazia? Per un incidente?”.</p><p>Fu Oscar ad annuire.</p><p>“Una donna...per la precisione...” – proseguì lei.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro batté il pugno sul bracciolo della sedia: “Ch’eresia! Sarebbe un vero delitto!”.</p><p>“Ne convengo, con voi...eppure questo è ciò che abbiamo sentito. Credo che la giustizia dovrebbe essere amministrata con più rigore...”.</p><p>“Questo non mi era stato riferito! E’ a dir poco inaudito!”.</p><p>Monsieur Couthon aveva preso ad agitarsi sulla seggiola e quella ondeggiava pericolosamente, rischiando di prender la deriva della discesa e finire giù in fondo alla strada, schiantarsi contro un muretto e finire nel rivolo sottostante.</p><p> </p><p>“Ne siete sicuro?” – chiese l’uomo.</p><p>“Voci...monsieur...solo voci...ma se fossero vere...”.</p><p>“M’accerterò che non lo siano! Mi assumerò io stesso la responsabilità di verificare che nessuno paghi per una disgrazia!”.</p><p> </p><p>Monsieur Couthon era stravolto, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, aveva preso a sudare...</p><p>Non gli pareva vero d’esser spettatore d’un così nefasto inganno ed era evidente che uno come lui avrebbe avuto potere e forza necessari affinché esso non venisse perpetrato.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase fredda, evitando di proseguire.</p><p>Ciò che doveva dire l’aveva detto, l’essenziale per coinvolgere un uomo del popolo a difesa d’una donna del popolo, qualunque fosse stato l’esito.</p><p>Ce l’aveva lì, davanti alla faccia, la testa scura e unta e mezza pelata di quel dannato borgomastro che ansimava e si dimenava per liberarsi.</p><p>In fondo erano stati loro a creare le condizioni perché venisse poi ammazzato per davvero e anche se lei e Andrè se n’erano andati, l’immagine stava lì a torturare la coscienza per via delle conseguenze che sarebbero ricadute su altri.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Persino l’umiltà di chi si crede più umile di Dio diventa arroganza…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi ambisce ad accumulare ricchezze, chi sacrifica le regole, chi offende il nome di Dio non è dissimile da chi si arroga il diritto di servirsi del Suo nome per portare giustizia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E chi pensa d’essere più intelligente e più furbo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non è dissimile da chi crede di conoscere della natura e poi tradisce in nome di chissà quali ideali.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Parole lontane tornarono ad infrangersi contro la coscienza.</p><p>Sorrise Oscar, tra sé, pensando che si poteva combattere – e forse vincere - anche usando l’inconsapevole arroganza degli altri, lo stesso fulgido senso della giustizia che aveva chiuso i suoi occhi, per tanto tempo.</p><p>Voleva vivere...</p><p>Dannazione, voleva così disperatamente vivere adesso che conosceva l’amore, adesso che amava, che nulla e nessuno avrebbero avuto capacità di mettersi in mezzo.</p><p> </p><p>Nemmeno un dannato borgomastro avido e depravato che non si era riusciti a mettere a tacere se non così, in fondo all’Eure.</p><p>Che l’avessero ammazzato loro alla fine o l’avesse fatto davvero quella donna…</p><p>Quella si sarebbe trovata in fondo ad una galera e presto con un cappio al collo.</p><p>Loro invece sarebbero spariti.</p><p>Era necessario fornire a quella donna un aiuto che non fossero solo inutili soldi.</p><p>Era necessario ripristinare i ruoli…</p><p>La difesa le sarebbe stata essenziale.</p><p>Monsieur Couthon aveva dimostrato acutezza e senso del dovere dimostrandosi disponibile a difenderla.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Le strade avevano ripreso a salire, il paesaggio ad addolcirsi, circondato da colline digradanti avvolte dalla nebbia che a tratti lasciava intravedere il cielo limpido e fondo dell’autunno.</p><p>Una luce nuova, un’altra...</p><p> </p><p>La vista era sorprendente, da lassù, anche se non erano riusciti a raggiungere la vetta de Le Puy en Velay ch’era poco meno della metà dei rilievi precedenti.</p><p>Nelle ore più calde del giorno c’era modo di spaziare e riconoscere i sentieri più marcati, le mandrie e le greggi al pascolo, attraverso distese verdi ed altrettanto limpide.</p><p> </p><p>Ciò ch’era incontaminato rimaneva tale, ciò ch’era stato coltivato dall’uomo pareva desolatamente abbandonato a sé stesso, un paese affranto dalla misera ch’era ora evidente e che non era più possibile scansare voltandosi dall’altra parte.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore si contrasse, allora, al pensiero che lei stava lasciando il proprio paese per una terra in fondo sconosciuta, perché s’era ribellata al proprio destino e voleva vivere.</p><p>
  <em>Vivere...</em>
</p><p>In similitudine alla ribellione del popolo che aspirava alla libertà, lei s’era ribellata, divenendo ribelle contro il suo passato, non rispettando più ordini che avrebbero imposto di usare le armi contro i rappresentanti del popolo e poi guidando i propri soldati all’assalto della Bastiglia...</p><p>E ribelle contro il suo futuro, già segnato e stabilito da altri. Quella era la sua battaglia, quella era la sua ribellione...</p><p> </p><p>Il popolo rialzava la testa...</p><p>Oscar intuì, sorprendendosi, di ammettere che tutto ciò mai sarebbe potuto avvenire in accordo e con l’appoggio dei sovrani, che lei aveva servito per anni.</p><p>Intuì che le richieste di libertà e uguaglianza avrebbero finito per travolgere il vecchio sistema che non prevedeva uguaglianza, che non prevedeva libertà, incapace d’accettarle ed accoglierle.</p><p>Una convivenza pressochè impossibile.</p><p>Nessun compromesso.</p><p>Non si poteva vivere di compromessi.</p><p>Lei s’era ribellata al suo passato...</p><p>E per ribellarsi al futuro...</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo scese giù verso la vallata ampia, un poco arida...</p><p>L’aria era asciutta, odorava di terra polverosa, spazzata e sollevata in sinistri mulinelli che accompagnavano i passi stanchi dei cavalli.</p><p>La mente anch’essa stanca.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo puntò alla sagoma imponente del palazzo statico che spiccava - una sorta di entità a sé stante - chiuso e pietrificato entro le mura alte e spesse della città abbracciata dal placido fluire del Rodano, che forse tanto placido non doveva esser stato se Pont de Saint Benezet stava in piedi sostenuto da quattro arcate riflesse sul nastro amaranto del fiume ma non conduceva da nessuna parte.</p><p>Il ponte monco…</p><p>Le altre arcate se le era evidentemente portate via la furia del fiume.</p><p>Enclave pontificia…</p><p> </p><p>Il consueto andirivieni sopra Pont en Charpente consentì d’attraversare il fiume.</p><p>Per vie incerte ed imperscrutabili parte della storia s’era snodata anche da lì, dalla città d’Avignone.*</p><p>Forse era per questo che nonostante il chiasso delle strade, lo scaracollare di carretti trascinati nelle vie, le lanterne che prendevano ad animare i vicoli più scuri, gli odori di carne mescolati a quello degli escrementi dalle stalle adiacenti alle locande, nonostante questo, nonostante tutto, altro aveva ingoiato la voce ed acuito la vista, mentre le mani s’erano strette alle redini, a domandarsi quale demone avesse preso a muoversi davvero da quelle strade, da quelle campagne, da quelle casupole ammassate una sull’altra.</p><p>Quello che poi li aveva raggiunti a Parigi.</p><p>Quello o chissà quale altro...</p><p> </p><p>La città intensa e caotica li avvolse ma tutt’e due rimasero in silenzio, attraversando vie più o meno affollate, gli sguardi rivolti altrove, quasi che nessuno facesse caso ai due viandanti.</p><p>La città li inghiottì, trafficata e vociante, anche se il tramonto era ormai passato da un pezzo e la gente comune si chiudeva in casa e quella che s’attardava aveva solo da scegliersi dove passare qualche ora in allegria.</p><p>I passi condussero avanti, le strade s’avvolgevano in maniera circolare come se tutto dovesse giungere al centro, al palazzo che aveva ospitato i reggenti della chiesa che s’erano allontanati da Roma che di Papi a quel tempo non ve n’erano più ma di certo nella città si respirava la statica amministrazione della chiesa, richiamata dalle ordinate fila di palazzi che attorniavano la residenza dei scismatici.</p><p>S’intuiva il richiamo del passato, inciso nelle facciate delle chiesette, dei chiostri...</p><p>Era poi da comprendere quanti di quelli che si dicevano frequentare la chiesa fossero davvero credenti oppure sfruttassero i luoghi e gl’ideali per il proprio tornaconto.</p><p> </p><p>Poche parole...</p><p>Forse era la stanchezza del viaggio.</p><p>Poche parole per contrattare una camera, acqua, legna per il camino, biada per i cavalli...</p><p>Il tempo di restarsene seduti a consumare la cena, in silenzio, mentre la mente di entrambi tentava d’ampliare i ricordi, afferrare il senso dell’evoluzione dei fatti, le intenzioni delle persone, il destino sfumato di chi non c’era più.</p><p>Non udirono nemmeno una parola sull’antica vicenda e nessuno dei due osò sollevarne il ricordo.</p><p>Sopra tutto però v’era un richiamo intensamente pieno, pungente e sottile...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anche allora...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il silenzio era calato sui respiri dopo lo scontro furibondo con il demone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avevi chiuso gli occhi, stremato, giusto l’istinto d’accertarti che lei fosse ancora viva.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti eri accorto che Oscar era ancora lì, su di te, incapace di staccare lo sguardo da te e quasi pareva nemmeno vederti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era lì…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse davvero stretta dalla dannata gelosia che non voleva ammettere fosse quella, perché non voleva ammettere di amare, tanto meno ammettere che era proprio te che amava...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quindi, lo sguardo fisso a te non vedeva te, lì, te… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vedeva ciò che rappresentavi, ciò che tu eri riuscito ad insinuare nella coscienza, costante puntiglio delle ore e dei giorni...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gli occhi erano fissi al fuoco che brillava intenso nel camino. Per assurdo che fosse, la piccola stanza stava appollaiata lassù, proprio in cima all’edificio dove erano stati condotti dal proprietario dell’albergo.</p><p>Una sorta di hotel particulier, come quelli ch’erano così numerosi a Parigi.</p><p> </p><p>Per quanto fosse assurdo...</p><p>Il richiamo s’innalzò, lo stesso di allora.</p><p>Lo stesso stupore, lo stesso intenso anelare, lo stesso istinto...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lei aveva affondato le dita nei capelli, le aveva spostate piano, prendendo ad accarezzare la pelle del viso, piano, e poi con più foga, quasi rabbia, e s’era fermata, le mani sul viso, s’era chinata, chiedendo della bocca...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>D’istinto, così, come allora, nel silenzio, nell’assenza di quelli che se n’erano andati, buoni o cattivi, santi o demoni, pacificatori o stragisti...</p><p>D’istinto, nel silenzio, il richiamo salì, le mani si piantarono contro la parete fredda, il corpo addosso a lei, lei lì, in silenzio, la bocca ad accogliere la bocca, il corpo ad accogliere la stretta che non era più nemmeno un abbraccio...</p><p> </p><p>Il desiderio d’annullare il respiro, il pensiero, il dubbio, il passato, il futuro, l’incapacità...</p><p>Il desiderio di perdersi di nuovo nell’oblio fulgido e pieno dell’orgasmo che annulla tutto.</p><p>Il desiderio di lasciarsi prendere e colmare senza domandarsi se quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta, che tutto si oscurava ogni giorno di più, tutto sporcato dall’immondo passato che marciva nel profondo del cuore.</p><p> </p><p>Nessun pensiero, nel silenzio...</p><p>Come allora, le labbra si chiusero su quelle di lui che si beò al contatto bruciante e teso, chiedendo di lei, scivolando intenso sul richiamo della pelle, intrecciando il respiro caldo, affondato e piegato, sul respiro di lei.</p><p> </p><p>André intuì, di nuovo, rabbia.</p><p>Intuì di nuovo paura che la rabbia è paura e null’altro.</p><p>La strinse di più perché anche lui aveva paura e stringendola forse l’avrebbe almeno per un istante accantonata e scordata, quella paura, ubriacandosi nel sangue di lei, nel respiro, nel sentore intenso della pelle gremita e calda, bianca e morbida.</p><p>Come allora...</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna parola mentre la bocca si riempiva della bocca dell’altro e dell’umore dell’altro e del sangue e poi si staccava solo per chiedere altra aria, altro coraggio, altra disperazione, altro intenso volere che fosse solo quello di avere ed aversi lì…</p><p>Nessuna luce, nessun rumore, forse nemmeno il battito del cuore udivano più, che pure s’espandeva e ricalcava l’incedere intenso, la sete assoluta e disperata di perdersi ancora e ancora...</p><p> </p><p>Ondeggiare silenzioso, corpi uniti, respiri disciolti, pelle gremita, gesti immobili...</p><p>Lotta scomposta, di nuovo...</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta...”.</p><p>Fulgida richiesta di prolungare ancora un istante l’istante che precede l’istante...</p><p>Il senso di vuoto che s’appresta a travolgere i sensi, il terrore di finire giù e perdersi là dove tutto s’annulla, oscillando, nel buio, nel vuoto, nell’abbraccio chiuso del respiro immobile.</p><p> </p><p>Annuì, accarezzando la fronte con la fronte, la bocca a schiudersi per accarezzare il viso, le dita aperte e protese ad incidere e respirare la pelle tesa, il lento fluire del sangue, l’incedere che solleva e trascina giù...</p><p>“Solo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Avrebbe voluto chiedere ancora un istante mentre comprendeva che nulla si poteva guidare e condurre e rallentare o dirigere più in fretta...</p><p>Ciò che un tempo aveva indotto timore, ciò che un tempo annientava, ora era voluto, chiesto, gridato...</p><p>
  <em>Solo…</em>
</p><p>L’oscura mescolanza s’appropriava dei corpi ogni volta diversamente, ogni volta come se fosse stata la prima volta o dovesse essere l’ultima.</p><p> </p><p>Forse fu questo che sollevò, inaspettate, le lacrime, il richiamo dell’orgasmo, recondito istinto, che guida verso l’oscuro meandro del nulla, dove non si può restare, non troppo a lungo, non per sempre, mentre i muscoli si riappropriano delle forze e restano attoniti e tremanti al pensiero che tutto poi sarebbe finito.</p><p> </p><p>Un bacio lieve, un altro bacio, un altro ancora...</p><p>Un altro ancora...</p><p>Un altro ancora.</p><p>Nel silenzio, lacrime chiuse scivolarono lievi, rigando le guance ed il collo, mentre il respiro fremeva e l’abbandono frantumava ogni muscolo...</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il nome furtivo dalle labbra, mentre l’arco teso scioglieva la forza e l’impeto, cadendo giù, anch’esso nell’inevitabile baratro del nulla.</p><p>Nessun pensiero...</p><p>Le dita s’aprirono, il respiro s’innalzò per scaldare il viso, raccogliere le lacrime disperse...</p><p> </p><p>S’addormentò tra le braccia, chiusa, abbracciata, mentre ascoltava la voce di lui, cullarla piano, parole che rimasero incomprensibili, forse perché mescolate al sonno e all’abbandono dei sensi.</p><p>Sentiva ch’era lì e questo bastava.</p><p>Sentiva ch’era viva e questo bastava.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Mi vedrai da mattina a sera vagare solitario, fra l’erbe dei prati, fra i monti, le fonti e abitare nelle selve, nei campi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cercare i sentieri fuori mano, e amare le ombre degli alberi, godere degli antri roridi, dei prati verdeggianti...”.**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un mugugno...</p><p>“No...non mi ricordo altro…e poi mi spiace...ma dobbiamo alzarci...l’alba è passata da un pezzo...” – sussurrò André all’orecchio.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non rammentò d’aver mai desiderato così tanto restarsene immobile, chiusa, abbracciata.</p><p>Si permise di chiedere...</p><p>“Ancora un momento...”.</p><p>“E pensare che un tempo eri sveglia praticamente dall’alba!”.</p><p>Un altro mugugno, André aveva ragione.</p><p> </p><p>Ma non era opportuno rammentare il passato.</p><p>Si ficcò ancora più sotto, così fece lui allora, appoggiando la guancia sulla schiena nuda, ascoltando il battito lento, ritmato, un poco fondo, quasi gli parve che dovesse cessare, da un istante all’altro.</p><p> </p><p>La mano destra aperta prese ad accarezzare la schiena, le labbra dischiuse a baciarla piano, indugiando solo il tempo infinitesimo di raccogliere il brivido tiepido ed infinitesimo che accompagnò l’ennesimo mugugno.</p><p> </p><p>Prese ad insistere caparbio e davvero il mugugno si spense risucchiato dall’ondeggiare lento della lingua che lambiva i muscoli lisci, le vertebre, ad una ad una, pigiandoci un poco sopra, scorrendole, scendendo piano, per accertarsi che a svegliarla non fossero maniere troppo brusche.</p><p>Lei si zittì davvero, mentre il respiro impercettibile prese ad innalzarsi ed i muscoli a tendersi, mentre la bocca avanzava piegandosi a disegnare la curva del fianco, l’osso del bacino un poco sporgente, l’incavo del ventre piatto e caldo, la morbida piegatura della gamba...</p><p> </p><p>Il mugugno s’innalzò di nuovo assieme al respiro, mentre André l’abbracciò da dietro appiattendosi contro di lei, stringendo il corpo che chiuse in un abbraccio intenso, mentre la bocca s’era riappropriata della nuca e del collo...</p><p>Intuì che lei era sveglia, anche se manteneva gli occhi chiusi. Sveglia, in ascolto dell’incedere su di sé che si plasmava alla ricerca dell’incavo più oscuro e chiuso delle braccia.</p><p> </p><p>D’improvviso si fermò.</p><p>In silenzio, attese.</p><p>Intuì ch’era lei adesso che avrebbe voluto voltarsi e...</p><p>“No...” – disse piano sciogliendo l’abbraccio e sgusciando fuori dal letto e lasciandola lì, un poco stranita e confusa ed anche sinceramente contrariata del fatto d’esser stata beffata, indotta a scuotersi e svegliarsi così, ingannata dall’incedere sensuale e suadente da cui s’era lasciata prendere.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar fece per afferrarlo per la manica della camicia ma lui fu più veloce a scansarsi.</p><p>Lo sguardo scuro gli diede contezza della delusione, inebriando i sensi increduli.</p><p>Amarsi non era abbastanza...</p><p>Ma ritrovarsi ad amare sorprendeva ogni giorno, ogni volta come se tutto dovesse ancora accadere...</p><p> </p><p>“Vado giù...preparati...”.</p><p>“Stupido!” – sibilato...</p><p>André tornò indietro stampandole un bacio in bocca: “Lo so!”.</p><p>Scomparve e lei ricadde giù, beffata.</p><p> </p><p>Tutt’intorno il tempo pareva pietrificato nelle mura scrostate degli edifici, mentre litanie mattutine s’intonavano dai chiostri chiusi, avvolti da edera secolare e odore di muffa.</p><p>Gli edifici, ammassati quasi uno sull’altro, come nei peggiori quartieri della capitale, rivelavano una compagine sociale fortemente nobiliare, attaccata ai privilegi che derivavano dallo status d’enclave pontificia che Papa Pio VI aveva tentato di tenere al laccio attraverso modeste riforme burocratiche e finanziare.</p><p>Quel tanto che bastava per allettare nobili e commercianti a starsene tranquilli e così tener testa ai più disperati che prendevano ad aggirarsi per le campagne, intorno, accampati alla meno peggio, nascosti dentro tuguri fatiscenti di stoffe ammassate, paglia, carretti distrutti...</p><p>Una città <em>tranquilla </em>dunque, l’ideale per coltivare il mito d’un demone che ben avrebbe potuto veder risaltare il proprio macabro influsso proprio là dove ce ne fosse stata più necessità.</p><p>
  <em>Dove c’è la chiesa di solito c’è anche il demonio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E la più grande astuzia del demonio è far credere che non esiste...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non era un caso quindi che l’assurda vicenda avesse trovato fortuna proprio in quella città, per poi portarsi via la vita di tante persone che nulla sapevano dei vicoli chiusi, delle chiesette oscure, dell’odore d’incenso che scorreva, quasi i muri stessi ne fossero stati penetrati.</p><p>Via, di nuovo, di corsa...</p><p> </p><p>Lentamente il paesaggio si sciolse in colline arse ed aspre, ocra e grigie, asciutte, polverose, a mano a mano sempre meno tese...</p><p>Il calore del sole pareva essersi riappropriato dell’aria ch’era tornata a scaldarsi nonostante la stagione proseguisse, avanzando verso l’autunno.</p><p>Erano tanti i motivi per cui era necessario fare in fretta.</p><p>Lasciarsi alle spalle oppressioni invisibili, che potevano assumere le sembianze di soldati, oppure d’informatori di polizia, oppure quella più evanescente della stagione più fredda, che, assieme alla sete di vendetta, incombeva, affaticando i sensi.</p><p>Oltre, al di là di tutto, si annidava il pensiero d’una corsa che sarebbe terminata presto, comunque, verso il baratro della fine.</p><p> </p><p>Le alture presero a scendere allora, sempre più velocemente, fino a sfociare in una sorta d’immenso acquitrino, paludoso e fitto di canne…</p><p>
  <em>L’Ètang de Berre...</em>
</p><p>Il cardine era sud est, si doveva fare in fretta. Per un’altra ragione ancora, relegata nell’ombra dell’eventualità.</p><p>Un’altra ragione ancora...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Cent mille livres…quindi...questo è quello che vale!?”.</p><p>L’ometto pelato, occhi freddi e pelle bianca tendente al giallastro, chiedeva lumi.</p><p>L’interlocutore annuì, silenzioso: “Questo è ciò che so...”.</p><p>“E che fine ha fatto?”.</p><p> </p><p>Tutt’intorno s’ergeva il muro verdastro, intenso e fitto del canneto che circondava quella sorta di accampamento, all’apparenza un ammasso di legni marci, stracci, ricettacolo di nugoli di zanzare e topi di fiume e sanguisughe.</p><p>Forse anche quelli che ci abitavano dentro potevano esser definiti tali, occhi infossati, denti marci e neri, pelle anch’essa gialla, malata, delle malattie putride che mietevano vite nelle paludi salmastre dell’Ètang de Berre.</p><p> </p><p>L’interlocutore fece spallucce: “E’ una voce che ha preso a circolare subito dopo che a Parigi quelli della città hanno tirato giù…come dannazione l’hanno chiamata?”.</p><p>“Bastiglia! – replicò l’ometto lisciandosi i mustacchi scuri che marcavano le guance fin quasi alle orecchie.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo di fronte, pelle chiara ma asciutta, forse bruciata dal sole e dal sale del mare, svariati denti che rilucevano dorati alla luce fioca del mattino, vestito di tutto punto seppur la stoffa originariamente sgargiante ora appariva sbiadita dal sole, proseguì - “La voce ha preso a girare da quel giorno...dal confine con l’Austria fin giù verso la Spagna...”.</p><p>Prese a tamburellare con le dita sulla casa di legno.</p><p>Sul lembo di pelle che sbucava dal collo la coda d’un serpente o di chissà quale altra creatura marina.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono tanti soldi...” – ammise l’ometto – “E’ difficile immaginare che qualcuno pagherebbe tanto per una testa neanche fosse quella del re in persona!”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p>“Questo è quello che ho saputo. Te lo ripeto...”.</p><p>“No...non hai capito! Questa è una trappola!” – digrignò l’altro.</p><p>“E’ possibile...”.</p><p>L’ometto s’irrigidì: “Stai scherzando? Dico una trappola per noi!!”.</p><p>“Voi?!” – obiettò l’uomo dalla pelle chiara, una nota caustica nella voce – “Perché?”.</p><p>“Se usciamo allo scoperto per cercare un fantasma...”.</p><p>“Voi non interessate a nessuno!” – contesto l’altro sputando a terra – “E ti assicuro che tutti quei soldi non sono per un fantasma!”.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a scorrere il fuoco di fila delle domande.</p><p>“Chi dovrebbe sborsare quel denaro?!”.</p><p>L’altro fece nuovamente spallucce, il serpente prese ad agitarsi forse perché la tensione saliva ed il sangue rifluiva gonfiando le arterie.</p><p>“E perché?!”.</p><p>Nuovamente l’altro si schermì, una smorfia d’indifferenza.</p><p>“Non sai molto. Per me questa è una fesseria bella e buona...un uomo non può valere così tanto...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’interlocutore s’irrigidì, lo sguardo si piantò nuovamente sull’ometto, il serpente si gonfiò: “C’è dell’altro...”.</p><p> </p><p>Un cenno a proseguire.</p><p>“Pare che quello che cercano non sia un uomo...”.</p><p>L’ometto, fu lui ad irrigidirsi questa volta.</p><p>Il mondo dei disperati che sopravvivevano alle porte di Marsiglia era alquanto variegato ma si trattava pur sempre di mestieri, origini, tendenze nello scegliersi chi scopare.</p><p>Qualunque accezione fosse reietta al mondo di fuori, là dentro, nell’Ètang de Berre trovava il suo spazio, il suo senso d’esistere e funzionare.</p><p>Ma questo...</p><p> </p><p>“E’ una donna!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’ometto smise di respirare, fissò l’altro ch’era seduto davanti a lui, una botte per sedile, e lentamente tirò giù gli stivali dall’altra botte su cui erano bellamente incrociati.</p><p>Si alzò anche se la statura era decisamente irrispettosa a confronto dell’autorità morale che quello esercitava sul gruppo di disperati che gli stavano alle calcagna.</p><p>Si mise le mani in tasca in segno di disprezzo oltre che tacito invito a quelli che se ne stavano lì intorno, sapientemente occultati nel fitto delle canne, a venir fuori per far comprendere all’uomo ch’era arrivato in gran fretta quella mattina all’accampamento, che nessuno lì aveva da perder tempo dietro alle fandonie che lo straniero evidentemente aveva coraggio a raccontare.</p><p> </p><p>Il frusciare lieve prese a scorrere come se una folata di vento avesse colpito la trama spessa della vegetazione, all’improvviso.</p><p>“Non ci piace quando ci prendono in giro...” – bofonchiò l’ometto.</p><p> </p><p>Le facce comparvero, biancastre, sbilenche, sciancate, ma tutte inesorabilmente truci.</p><p>L’altro non indietreggiò. Il sorriso rivelò la fila di denti dorati che completavano l’arcata superiore.</p><p>L’orecchino inanellato nel lobo sinistro ondeggiò.</p><p> </p><p>“Senti...anche noi sulle prime ci siamo fatti quattro risate...e non sarei venuto a cercare te, fino in questa palude marcia per chiederti di sguinzagliare i tuoi mocciosi a Marsiglia. Ma per nostra fortuna pare che sì, quella che stanno cercando sia davvero una donna. Non mi chiedere chi è perché la cercano. Non lo so...”.</p><p>“Che cazzo stai dicendo?! Come sarebbe a dire una donna? Chi diavolo sborserebbe tutto quel denaro per una donna?”.</p><p> </p><p>“A te che importa?” – replicò l’uomo alzandosi in piedi – “Con tutti quei soldi potresti farti una vita decente fuori da questo letamaio. Ce ne sarebbe per voi e per noi. Che ne so perché la cercano, a me non interessa...m’interessa che la vogliono a Parigi...e lì ce la dobbiamo portare...”.</p><p>“Viva?” – l’ometto bruciò lo spazio che lo divideva dall’altro.</p><p> </p><p>La domanda era importante.</p><p>Un ostaggio vivo era difficile da gestire. Un cadavere lo s’infilava in un sacco e non c’era d’assicurarsi che scappasse o morisse di fame o di sete per la strada.</p><p>“Questa si ch’è una bella domanda!” – il tizio tirò su col naso – “Ci abbiamo pensato anche noi… morta...si risolverebbero un mucchio di problemi...ma il capo ha detto che se la prendiamo viva...ci si vorrebbe divertire un po’! E così sarebbe disposto a cedere una percentuale più alta se gli date le dritte giuste...”.</p><p>“Il tuo capo?!”.</p><p>L’interlocutore fece spallucce: “Noi preferiamo stare in mare...non ci piacciono le fogne!”.</p><p>“Bada a come parli!”.</p><p>“Senti...parliamoci chiaro! Qui voi sapete cavarvela meglio di chiunque altro...”.</p><p>“E se quella non è venuta verso Marsiglia?!”.</p><p>“E’ possibile...ve l’ho detto non sappiamo che fine ha fatto...si sa solo che è ancora viva...”.</p><p>“Una donna? Ma che cazzo ha fatto quella per...”.</p><p>“Quella?” - sibilò il tizio con l’orecchino avviandosi verso una specie di tinozza che galleggiava poco lontano e sulla quale salì afferrando un lungo bastone per riprendere la corrente – “Quella ha tirato giù la Bastiglia!”.</p><p>“Che? Che diavolo stai dicendo?” – l’ometto aveva la bava alla bocca a sentirsi rovesciare addosso un’idiozia dietro l’altra...</p><p>Annuì il tatuato, spingendo il bastone contro il fondale viscido.</p><p> </p><p>“Come diavolo è fatta?” – gridò l’ometto tra l’infuriato e lo stizzito.</p><p>“Come diavolo è fatta una donna?!” – replicò l’altro ironico prendendo a ridere – “Perché non sai com’è fatta una donna? Allora l’idiota sei tu!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il bastone si piantò nel fondo della palude, il guscio marcio ondeggiò paurosamente ma il nocchiero rimase in bilico, novello Caronte dal sorriso diabolico.</p><p>“Credo abbia i capelli chiari!” – urlò lo straniero mentre la bagnarola s’avviava verso il folto delle canne – “Una donna! Lo saprai come sono fatte le donne! Per trovarla dovremo toglierle tutto di dosso perché pare che quella se ne vada in giro vestita come un uomo! E’ per questo che i tuoi mocciosi dovranno stare attenti. Loro le sanno riconoscere le donne vero?!”.</p><p> </p><p>Ironico e furbo lo straniero aveva pensato bene di risalire e rimettere a posto le distanze perché a parlar di quell’affare sbilenco, i marci dell’Ètang de Berre l’avrebbero preso per pazzo e non era il caso di saggiare l’eventuale reazione.</p><p>Le parole uscirono forti…</p><p>“Non mi dire che non li hai già addestrati a dovere i tuoi mocciosi!? Noi a bordo lo facciamo da un pezzo!!! Gl’insegniamo che cos’è un uomo...gl’insegniamo a lavorare come si deve...e poi...con le donne imparano in fretta...ma quelle giù al porto non si lasciano mettere le mani addosso tanto facilmente...neanche fossero delle puttane aristocratiche!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo della palude fissò l’altro, livido.</p><p>“Lo facciamo anche noi non ti preoccupare! Ma siamo abituati a vedere le donne vestite da donne...non...”.</p><p>“Ne convengo!” – rise l’altro – “Ma questa pare sia ricca...una nobile...forse se lo può permettere di girare vestita in altro modo!”.</p><p>“Allora non ha senso!” – sbottò l’ometto – “Una nobile! Se sono quelli di Parigi a cercarla...quei...cazzo...come si chiamano? Quei ribelli!!! Loro non possono avere tutto quel denaro...e poi hai detto che quella ha tirato giù la Bastiglia! Allora non ha senso che siano loro a cercarla! E non ha senso nemmeno che sia un aristocratico! Perché un nobile dovrebbe pagare così tanti soldi per la testa di una donna nobile?”.</p><p> </p><p>Ancora spallucce: “Te l’ho già detto! A me non interessa chi e perché la cerca. Secondo me per quella cifra che sia un nobile o un ribelle, chiunque la vorrebbe trovare e prendersi tutto quel denaro. Ecco spiegato perché la taglia è così alta. Tutti si metteranno a cercarla e nessuno baderà se quella ha tirato giù la Bastiglia o ha tradito il suo rango oppure è la paladina dei poveracci! E’ possibile che la vendetta di qualcuno valga così tanto? E’ possibile!! Bene! Forse sarà più semplice allora cercare una donna vestita da uomo. Il resto...”.</p><p>Ancora spallucce...</p><p>Uno sputo nell’acqua, un cenno delle dita a mo’ di saluto e la barchetta sparì nell’ansa dell’acquitrino mentre il mormorio aveva preso a salire tra l’accozzaglia di straccioni ch’erano finiti ad attorniare l’ometto.</p><p> </p><p>“Quella è a Marsiglia?” – gridò l’ometto all’indirizzo dell’altro, anche se quello era già sparito.</p><p>“Spetta a te scoprirlo!” – gli ribatté dal folto delle canne – “Noi salperemo tra qualche giorno. Se avete notizie sapete dove trovarci. Al resto penseremo noi!”.</p><p>“Come dannazione si chiama?” – gridò di nuovo – “Almeno questo lo sai dannato bastardo?”.</p><p>“Jarjayes!” – il suono si perse tra le canne fitte – “Jarjayes...Oscar François de Jarjayes!”.</p><p>L’ometto rimase in silenzio, pietrificato, attendendo che lo sciacquio dell’acqua si smorzasse e scomparisse del tutto.</p><p>Il mormorio riprese a salire.</p><p> </p><p>“Cent mille livres...” – bofonchiò sfilando le mani dalle tasche e prendendo a strofinarsele.</p><p>Gli altri in silenzio attendevano ordini – “Jarjayes...Oscar François...dannazione...una donna con un nome da maschio!”.</p><p>Gli altri non batterono ciglio.</p><p> </p><p>“Tulip!” – fulminò l’ometto.</p><p>Un uomo si fece avanti tra la folla di paludosi straccioni.</p><p>“A Marsiglia! Devi mandarli giù…voglio quelli più piccoli…quelli che a una donna gli possono anche fare compassione. Una donna bionda...una che si veste da uomo...che cazzo di storia assurda! Se quello ci ha presi in giro se la vedrà con me!” – proseguì l’ometto prendendo ad ondeggiare sulle gambe.</p><p>“E se poi i mocciosi spariscono? Se questa fosse tutta una storia per farci uscire allo scoperto?” – gli obiettò il tizio, faccia scura, barba folta e nera, riccioli inanellati in testa, imbacuccato fino al naso – “I più piccoli...non li ho ancora addestrati a dovere! Quelli mi sgusciano dalle mani...si rivoltano come serpi!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Sta bene! Mi servono loro per infilarsi nelle bettole, nelle locande, nelle osterie! Se quella arriverà a Marsiglia dovrà pur andare da qualche parte. E voi starete alle calcagna dei mocciosi e se uno dovesse sparire, se anche uno solo dovesse tardare di qualche istante a tornare…lo ritroveremo…e ce lo riprenderemo. I mocciosi sono miei…ci ho speso troppo tempo e troppo denaro per tirarli su e addestrarli, quei dannati mocciosi! Quelli sono miei. Tu hai un debito verso di me e me la pagherai cara se li perderai di vista! E la pagheranno anche tutti quelli che s’azzarderanno a portarci via i mocciosi così, da sotto il naso...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hanno già i loro...” – obiettò Tulip, il tirapiedi.</p><p>“Quelli di città hanno idee strane!” – rincarò l’ometto – “I mocciosi li vogliono cavare dalla strada e io invece ce li voglio tenere! E poi lo sai che a quelli che vanno per mare i mocciosi non bastano mai! Finché non trovano un porto e una donna da scoparsi, c’è che un moccioso soltanto non gli basta. E i miei sono conosciuti ovunque come i migliori! Io non me li farò soffiare da sotto il naso solo perché perché si dice che là fuori c’è una donna che vale cent mille livres! Se c’è la troveremo! Ma se perdo un altro moccioso…”.</p><p> </p><p>Monsieur Antoine Grenouille, detto Bullfrog, per via della sua misera statura che cozzava con la superiore malvagità d’animo, si fece portare il cappello che calcò in testa.</p><p>La statura bassa gl’impose di prendere un respiro fondo mentre gli occhi scorrevano lenti sulla fila di ragazzini che, come soldatini d’uno sbilenco battaglione, se ne stavano in piedi, uno accanto all’altro, i piedi avvolti in lerce fasciature, i vestiti rattoppati alla meglio, moccio al naso, capelli appiccicati e sentore di palude addosso, un misto di acqua marcia, minerale e salata al tempo stesso.</p><p>Gli occhi erano aperti, grandi, intensamente azzurrati, oppure nocciola, o scuri, come la pelle olivastra di quelli ch’erano nati chissà dove e che poi erano stati dimenticati lì, nella palude dell’Etang de Berre e gli abitanti silenziosi ed oscuri se li erano presi e li avevano tirati su fin quando quelli non erano stati capaci di camminare sulle proprie gambe, presto, e poi afferrare oggetti, altrettanto presto, sapientemente sfilati da tasche, taschini, manicotti e dovunque si potesse occultare denaro, gioielli o anche semplici fazzoletti di pizzo.</p><p> </p><p>I figli della palude si nutrivano dei profumi sorprendenti delle dame che s’azzardavano a comporre pochi passi dalle case alle carrozze, dalle carrozze alle chiese, dalle chiese ai confessionali, dai confessionali alle stanzette d’albergo che dividevano con amanti, preti, prostitute e via discorrendo.</p><p>In caso di necessità ciascun moccioso era addestrato a simulare fame, sete, pidocchi, tisi, malaria, quando non ne erano colpiti davvero.</p><p>Per sfuggire alle grinfie dei gendarmi ciascun moccioso era addestrato ad offrire altro, sé stesso, invogliando il possibile cliente a desistere dalla denuncia del furto subito, in cambio di un’emozione intensa e consumata con discrezione negli angoli bui delle vie del porto, a ridosso dei cantieri di costruzione e riparazione delle navi, dov’era difficile essere scoperti.</p><p>Di solito funzionava, quasi nessuno rifiutava sdegnato l’offerta allettante e sicura perché i piccoli erano davvero piccoli e nessuno s’immaginava sarebbe stato difficile avere la meglio sulle eventuali intemperanze d’un mocciosetto che sul più bello si fosse rifiutato di includere altre emozioni, altri gesti, altre posizioni...</p><p> </p><p>Gli altri compari, quelli poco più grandi, che ad un certo punto finivano per non allettare più i galantuomini di città, avevano solo il compito di tenere d’occhio chi era all’opera ed accertarsi che non ci si rimettesse la vita.</p><p>Eccetto quella, tutto poteva essere concesso all’improvvisato cliente che avesse chiesto d’esser scopato davanti o dietro o...</p><p>Si teneva d’occhio il lavoro e s’imparava.</p><p>Così si guadagnavano da vivere i ragazzi di Monsieur Grenouille.</p><p> </p><p>Quel giorno l’ordine era tenere gli occhi aperti, annusare l’aria, cercare l’odore di una donna che non si vestiva da donna. L’aspetto sarebbe stato quello d’un uomo, ma l’odore, quello...</p><p>Quello d’una donna è inconfondibile.</p><p>
  <em>Oscar François de Jarjayes…</em>
</p><p>Un nome da maschio…</p><p>Tutto quello che i mocciosetti dovevano sapere.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Il paesaggio aveva preso a mutare.</p><p>Il verde stanco giallastro ed amaranto di larici, querce, abeti e rovi spazzati dal freddo, a poco a poco aveva lasciato il posto a quello brillante delle foglie argentee che frullavano al sole, ulivi ficcati nella terra arsa e scura da mani che s’erano perdute nel ventre del tempo antico.</p><p>Accanto, ginestre sfiorite, cespugli bassi scuri e folti.</p><p> </p><p>Un paesaggio all’apparenza innocuo se non ch’esso poi mutava, all’improvviso, e i sentieri prendevano ad immergersi nel fitto di canneti, muraglie di vegetazione umida e putrida che toglieva la vista ed il respiro inducendo la mente a contrarsi e a chiedersi se quella fosse la strada giusta.</p><p>Non sono quella in cui gli zoccoli dei cavalli affondavano pesanti ma anche l’altra, quella che conduceva via, lontano...</p><p>Lo smarrimento della via allora prendeva a corrispondere allo smarrimento dei sensi, al pensiero della vita passata, all’idea che quel viaggio fosse una resa.</p><p> </p><p>Un passo falso, il corpo oscillò quasi fosse stato colpito non dall’esterno ma dall’accidente che rodeva dentro, consumando le residue forze.</p><p>Il tonfo sordo, nell’acqua che si mosse piano, onde concentriche scorsero spezzate dai fasci di canne meno rade.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar...aspetta...”.</p><p>André l’aiuto a rialzarsi.</p><p>Le prese il viso tra le mani, S’accorse che persino la testa faticava a tenerla ritta.</p><p>“Che hai? Dio...perdonami...sei stanca lo so...”.</p><p>Il respiro lieve, lo sguardo spezzato…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar gli prese le mani stringendole. Non riusciva a parlare, voleva a tutti i costi evitare di farlo, non ce l’avrebbe fatta e avrebbe rischiato di tossire. Non voleva.</p><p>Se avesse resistito, per qualche assurdo e recondito mistero, s’immaginava che nemmeno il morbo dannato sarebbe stato dentro di lei.</p><p>Che idiozia...</p><p> </p><p>“Sto bene...”.</p><p>“No, non ti credo…la città sia lontana...dobbiamo uscire da questa specie di palude...il sentiero sta risalendo...”.</p><p>“Si...”.</p><p> </p><p>Risposte spezzate, ripresero a camminare.</p><p>La mappa indicava i confini di quello strano territorio che avevano cercato d’aggirare ma forse esso s’era ampliato negli anni d’abbandono delle coltivazioni e la palude e i canneti s’erano riappropriati degli antichi passaggi, dato che l’acqua ha più memoria degli uomini e prima o poi essa torna sempre dove un tempo scorreva.</p><p> </p><p>Ripresero a salire, gli abiti inzaccherati, i passi stanchi ed il pensiero che oltre quella coltre, sotto i raggi del sole distesi, leggeri, disciolti in una foschia vacua ed impalpabile, sulla sommità dell’ennesima altura, doveva esserci la meta, il senso del viaggio…</p><p> </p><p>Apparve, alla fine, lampo sfuggente d’azzurro intenso e brillante, argenteo e mobile, come fosse cielo nascosto dagli alberi, che non era cielo ma la distesa immensa, chiara e piena del mare, che si dispiegava bordato dalla costa che si stagliava netta.</p><p>Termine della loro strada ed al tempo stesso ingresso di un altro viaggio.</p><p> </p><p>Mille scaglie di luce ad inondare gli sguardi…</p><p>Era il pomeriggio del venticinque settembre.</p><p>Poco più sotto, nascosta da altra boscaglia fitta, Marsiglia, ennesima città in cui s’imbattevano, ennesima trama di straducole, a tratti interrotte dalla sagoma intensa e chiara d’una chiesa o da quella spessa e rossa d’una torre ed in mezzo l’insenatura profonda del porto, con gli edifici che l’attorniavano, l’impressione che quasi ci sarebbero caduti dentro, se non fossero stati aggrappati gli uni agli altri, arroccati a chiudersi sull’umanità densa e variegata che connotava tutte le città di mare.</p><p>Arrestarono i cavalli, osservando la distesa grigiastra lambita dai raggi intensi del tramonto.</p><p> </p><p>“Si sarà saputo anche qui ciò che è accaduto a Parigi...”.</p><p>André si passò una mano tra i capelli per scostarli dal viso. Il vento agitava fronde e pensieri.</p><p>L’attesa era terminata e subito, dietro l’angolo, se ne affacciava un’altra.</p><p>Comprendere cosa li aspettasse in quella ch’era non solo una delle più grandi città della Francia ma un porto discretamente trafficato, da cui salpavano navi verso le coste italiane e verso quelle africane ed anche verso lo stretto per poi proseguire oltre, nelle Americhe.</p><p>Per parte loro, sarebbero dovuti divenire invisibili e anche oltre, in quella ch’era la prima vera città che incontravano, caotica al punto che nessuno finalmente avrebbe badato a loro, due qualsiasi viaggiatori che come tante altre migliaia la percorrevano e a cui nessuno avrebbe chiesto conto di nulla.</p><p> </p><p>Eppure nemmeno Marsiglia sarebbe stata poi così dissimile da Parigi, dove ad ogni angolo, uno straniero sarebbe stato subito scovato, da occhi ed orecchie discrete che avrebbero tentato di cavarci qualcosa di buono, indugiando giusto il tempo di comprendere se, per ottenerlo, avrebbero dovuto spifferarne la presenza ai gendarmi oppure ai padroni del posto, quelli che comandavano nei bassifondi e si facevano beffe delle autorità.</p><p>Ci sarebbe stato da guardarsi le spalle comunque.</p><p> </p><p>Nel girovagare scorsero numerosi drappelli di soldati, le uniformi in parte sconosciute, in parte riconoscibili, forse reparti di passaggio. Ne contarono quasi più di una decina, come pure alcune caserme oltre ai posti di polizia.</p><p>Una città viva ma evidentemente ben sorvegliata.</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo trovare un posto per dormire...poi andrò al porto...”.</p><p>Separarsi, Oscar si contrasse: “No...vengo con te...”.</p><p>“Non essere sciocca...sei...stanca. Troverò un ricovero per i cavalli. Ho le matrici del magazzino. Andrò a recuperare quanto è stato depositato. Cercherò un imbarco e farò portare tutto sulla nave...”.</p><p> </p><p>Pianificava André, mentre le mani erano strette alle redini.</p><p>Tutt’e due vennero investiti dalla baraonda vociante che a poco a poco prendeva a sormontare le voci e a rallentare i passi.</p><p>Le strade erano percorse da carrozze, carri e ogni altro genere di mezzo di trasporto che fosse utile a fare la spola tra la terraferma ed il porto.</p><p>Agli ammassi di catapecchie della prima periferia presero a sostituirsi edifici più imponenti, strade che s’allungavano diritte, seppure, ad un certo punto parevano anch’esse inghiottite da un coacervo di vicoli e viuzze, cunicoli fumosi e scuri, il sentore salmastro del mare a marcare mura ed infissi, porte arse dal sole e funi di panni stesi appesi da una finestra all’altra.</p><p> </p><p>Pianificava André...</p><p>“No!” – più deciso.</p><p>Oscar si fermò afferrandolo per il mantello, scorrendo, la mano ficcata nella mano – “Ho detto che non ti lascio...ti aspetterò fuori, come preferisci, ma non accetterò di starmene in una stanza...”.</p><p>Si guardarono come fossero stati soli. Il mantra del ricordo riemerse, sollecitato dall’odore del mare, inconfondibile e simile a quello di tutti i porti del mondo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lasciami…maledizione…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La presa stretta...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una mano le aveva tappato la bocca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una forza enorme…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S’era ritrovata a terra, trascinata giù dal cavallo, dentro un vicolo, le mani chiuse e la bocca…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nel buio d’un sentore marino e salato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nel buio dell’odore ruvido e legnoso della materia arsa a sprigionare il calore remoto di giorni ormai vissuti…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nel buio del cielo solcato da minuscoli fiocchi bianchi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nel buio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I fianchi s’erano ritrovati immobili dentro mani grandi e forti e calde che la stringevano e non le facevano male e chiedevano di lei e chiedevano come stava mentre con le proprie mani libere lei aveva tirato giù a forza il cappuccio di quello che le stava sopra ed il cuore aveva smesso di battere </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I passi correvano intorno, voci, grida, andirivieni...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loro erano rimasti fissi, l’uno sullo sguardo dell’altra...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adesso potevano guardarsi ed ammettere d’avere paura e ammettere di chiedere e non avere paura di farlo.</p><p>
  <em>Come allora...</em>
</p><p>Non c’era molto tempo…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar s’avvicinò, spingendo André un poco indietro, pochi passi, chiudendolo nell’abbraccio, chiuso nell’ombra del vicolo, nell’angolo secco e freddo, le mani posate sui fianchi di lui, stringendosi a lui, abbracciandolo, mentre le mani si muovevano da sole e la volontà restava indietro e rincorreva essa stessa i gesti e l’abbraccio e l’affondo nel corpo di lui, così solido e caldo ed intenso mentre lui la racchiudeva e affondava il viso nei capelli.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna spiegazione come allora.</p><p>“Non resto chiusa in una stanza!” – gli sussurrò all’orecchio – “Verrò con te...e poi ci troveremo un posto per dormire...”.</p><p>“Terco!” – esclamò André passandosi di nuovo la mano tra i capelli – “Dio...sei...”.</p><p>Un bacio gli chiuse la bocca.</p><p>“Guarda che quello spagnolo l’ho conosciuto anch’io...sono testarda si...” – ammise lei, il respiro addosso.</p><p> </p><p>Individuarono la strada, ornata di bettole, che conduceva al porto.</p><p>Meno dignitose di quelle della capitale, fumose e giallastre, vi gravitava attorno un’accozzaglia di gente marinaresca, in attesa d’imbarcarsi oppure appena sbarcata...</p><p>La feccia meno nobile della città, un’umanità sommersa e dolente e viva che non si mostrava apertamente agli occhi degli estranei, soprattutto durante le ore diurne, ma che, di notte, usciva allo scoperto, animando e rianimando ogni angolo del porto.</p><p> </p><p>I moli erano diversi.</p><p>Ci misero un po’___0 ad individuare quello dov’erano stati recapitati i bauli, con i magazzini alle spalle e di fronte l’attracco delle navi.</p><p> </p><p>Il tramonto s’era consumato, le candele illuminavano le vie con scarsi risultati.</p><p>Intorno, il buio scivolava assieme ai sentori del pesce arso nei bracieri, alle voci sgraziate di ubriachi sbattuti fuori dalle osterie e di puttane alla ricerca dei clienti.</p><p>Il cuore si contrasse...</p><p>Gli occhi rimasero sulla figura di André che vide scomparire dentro l’ufficio.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si persero osservando intorno, la frenesia stava diminuendo.</p><p>Si ritrovò alle spalle d’una casupola fatiscente.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi presero a fissare una sagoma scura, nera, statica.</p><p>Una nave...</p><p>Contò quattro alberi intravisti nel marasma del cordame e delle vele issate.</p><p>Vi si accedeva tramite due pontili mobili.</p><p>Uno raggiungeva la parte inferiore, probabilmente la stiva, l’altro conduceva poco più in alto e proseguiva per una scala ulteriore verso il ponte superiore.</p><p>C’era gente affaccendata attorno, marinai, facchini, stallieri...</p><p>Cordame vario tratteneva la mole massiccia, creatura imprigionata da mani sapienti.</p><p> </p><p>Sorprendente…</p><p>Intravide numerose feritoie aperte…</p><p>Si sporse. Inevitabile fu ammettere che quella non era stata sempre una nave da commercio così come appariva dall’esterno.</p><p>S’era ricavato un mercantile da una nave da guerra.</p><p>E le colubrine che spuntavano dalle feritoie forse erano state mantenute per difesa, dato che a quei tempi solcare mari, seppur non del tutto sconosciuti, portava con sé il rischio d’incappare in estranei, equipaggi di navi straniere o briganti che fossero.</p><p>Probabilmente la nave aveva subito una sorte simile, anche se adesso se ne stava placidamente ormeggiata dopo aver affrontato chissà quali scontri.</p><p> </p><p>Osservava il profilo della nave…</p><p>All’istante s’avvide di alcuni uomini che risalivano uno stradello.</p><p>Nel vociare che aumentava, intuì lo scambio di parole straniere, intercalate da risa di scherno.</p><p>Corse allora all’abbigliamento, la foggia ricercata ma non appariscente, tipica di quelli che vogliono distinguersi dalle altre classi sociali, dalla gente comune, anche se in maniera non eccessivamente esibita, al contrario di un nobile che frequenta una reggia o i salotti dell’aristocrazia.</p><p>Poche battute, un accento non troppo sconosciuto, l’atteggiamento e l’andatura di chi ostenta l’appartenenza ad altre genti.</p><p>Erano soldati, anche se non indossavano l’uniforme, una mostrina sobria e scura appuntata alla giacca...</p><p> </p><p>Mentre s’avvicinavano ne comprese anche il motivo, visto che da lontano, ne vide altri, questa volta abbigliati di tutto punto, le baionette in spalla, le sciabole al fianco e le mostrine che riconducevano ai gradi alla Marina Francese.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrasse...</p><p>Fortunatamente avevano già lasciato i cavalli in una stalla poco lontano.</p><p>S’appiattì contro la parete della casupola, mentre le forze vacillavano e la testa imponeva di trovare un rifugio, che quell’angolo stava diventando troppo affollato per i suoi gusti, i documenti stretti nella bisaccia, le uniche carte che mancavano erano i lasciapassare e la matrice del magazzino.</p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p> </p><p>Non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di distruggere la lettera di suo padre. Un legame che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi fatale.</p><p>Si lasciò ingoiare dall’uscio sbilenco della casupola alle spalle, scivolandoci dentro, solo il tempo d’accertarsi di non essere stata scorta dal gruppetto di soldati.</p><p>Gli altri militari, quelli vestiti in abiti civili, non le interessavano. Non avrebbero potuto aprir bocca in territorio francese.</p><p> </p><p>S’appiattì contro la parete sinistra da cui era possibile affacciarsi alla finestra lercia ed impolverata che dava sul piazzale.</p><p>Smise di respirare, pregando che André non uscisse in quel momento.</p><p>Le ragnatele ondeggiarono, gli occhi c’impiegarono alcuni istanti ad abituarsi all’oscurità ancora più fitta.</p><p>Le ragnatele ondeggiarono più intensamente, i contorni si fecero poco più nitidi, immersi nel buio, e gli occhi s’avvidero d’una sagoma che se ne stava dalla parte opposta alla sua, un ginocchio a terra, il dito indice alla bocca, mentre sorrideva irriverente, il viso chiuso dall’ombra e dalla polvere che prese a sollevarsi mentre lei correva con la mano alla spada e perdeva il respiro.</p><p> </p><p>Non s’avvide…</p><p>Alle spalle…</p><p>Una mano a tapparle la bocca…</p><p>Una seconda ad afferrare le spalle, le braccia chiuse, immobilizzate in una stretta potente.</p><p> </p><p>Un solo braccio la tratteneva che riuscì solo a metter mano all’elsa e a lasciarla lì, immobile.</p><p>Non riuscì a muovere più un muscolo, gli occhi puntati all’uomo poco distante da lei che l’osservava e sembrava anche parecchio divertito.</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di cogliere i particolari del volto.</p><p>Era un uomo, giovane, occhi scuri forse così come i capelli, raccolti in una coda, una barbetta leggera completava la fisionomia del viso.</p><p>Oscar non fece in tempo a vedere altro.</p><p> </p><p>* <a href="http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/btv1b8445980v/f1.item.r=Avignon%20plan%20de%20ville.zoom">http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/btv1b8445980v/f1.item.r=Avignon%20plan%20de%20villeozoom</a></p><p> </p><p>** Francesco Petrarca</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Marsiglia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Marsiglia*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Poteva solo osservare quello che la stava davanti, poco lontano, inginocchiato.</p><p>E quello a sua volta la guardava, l’aria soddisfatta, tamburellava le dita sul ginocchio sollevato, mentre ogni tanto allungava il collo per sbirciare fuori ed accertarsi che lo strano via vai si fosse finalmente esaurito.</p><p> </p><p>Respirava, ci riusciva, perché l’energumeno che la teneva stretta, immobile, alle spalle, pareva sapere il fatto suo, che se solo avesse voluto, una banale rotazione della mano, le avrebbe rotto l’osso del collo e tutto sarebbe finito lì e chissà se André uscendo sarebbe persino riuscito a trovarla.</p><p>Però riusciva a respirare...</p><p> </p><p>Pochi istanti, tutto scorse nella testa e nella pancia, voragini vuote di fronte alla visione d’un viaggio che pareva essere arrivato alla conclusione e che per assurdo si sarebbe concluso lì, in quella catapecchia polverosa e cadente, per mano di perfetti sconosciuti.</p><p> </p><p>Si contrasse allora, istintivamente, per impedirsi di respirare, per non prendere a tossire, per chiudersi ancora di più, adattandosi alla stretta dell’altro, tentando di non opporsi per evitare che quello che le stava addosso non s’accorgesse che lei non era un uomo.</p><p>Chissà che gli sarebbe saltato in testa di fare...</p><p> </p><p>Prese a pensare, ragionare, dedurre, abbinando le immagini che aveva scorto prima di finire dentro la casupola, dove lei avrebbe voluto nascondersi e dove, evidentemente, anche gli altri, quelli ch’erano già dentro, avevano fatto.</p><p>Il comune scopo la indusse a considerare che al momento non avrebbe corso pericoli evidenti, se non che quelli si sarebbero accorti di chi era lei.</p><p> </p><p>Respirò di nuovo, piano, deglutendo piano, muovendo le dita piano sull’elsa della spada.</p><p>L’impercettibile contrazione contrasse la mano dell’uomo che le tappava la bocca, la presa si chiuse ancora di più. Si sentì soffocare, presa dalla smania che quella posizione non sarebbe riuscita a mantenerla a lungo.</p><p> </p><p>Ancora qualche istante, chiuse gli occhi, li riaprì scorrendo con la coda dell’occhio alle ombre che scivolavano lente, da fuori, riflesse sul pavimento lercio della casupola, per via dei lampioncini che illuminavano il bordo della piazzetta.</p><p>I due gruppetti avevano rallentato, incrociandosi, impercettibilmente soffermandosi l’uno sulla presenza dell’altro, forse annusandosi, da lontano, come bestie che devono stabilire la probabile invasione del proprio territorio oppure l’assenza di pericoli.</p><p>Ogni gruppetto proseguì verso la direzione iniziale, allontanandosi.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi corsero agli occhi dello sconosciuto che s’era rialzato, le spalle appoggiate al muro e lo sguardo fuori ad osservare se la via fosse libera.</p><p>Era così.</p><p>Il punto stava adesso nel comprendere se quell’incontro, casualmente originato dal tentativo di tutti i presenti di scampare ad altri incontri – ciascuno doveva averne una ragione personale del tutto sconosciuta all’altro - non fosse da considerarsi addirittura peggiore della prima eventualità.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore pareva esplodere, il sangue ribollire.</p><p>Oscar aveva freddo, nonostante la rabbia.</p><p>A quel punto per lei il pericolo esterno era passato ma doveva capire se sarebbe uscita da lì e a quali condizioni.</p><p>S’impose di non reagire. L’aveva imparata quella lezione a suon di risse nelle bettole, occhi puntati addosso, quelli nocciola, quasi gialli di rabbia, di Alain, quando le aveva dichiarato senza mezzi termini che lei s’incazzava spesso e ad incazzarsi spesso poi si pagano le conseguenze. L’aveva capito adesso che non era più sola, anzi non lo era mai stata e chissà quello che doveva aver pensato e sofferto André quando lei, senza guardare in faccia a nessuno, si gettava a capofitto nell’adempimento esemplare e cieco del proprio dannatissimo dovere.</p><p>S’impose di non muovere un muscolo ed al contempo sentiva salire l’istinto di liberarsi, almeno una mano per...</p><p> </p><p>Squadrò l’uomo ch’era rimasto accanto alla finestra, lo vide muoversi ed avanzare verso di lei, mettere mano all’elsa della spada, avvicinarsi al viso e squadrarla a sua volta, con aria di sufficienza, come se avere il controllo della situazione l’inducesse a godere della superiorità che esibiva tramite l’esecutore alle spalle, il quale a sua volta non emetteva un fiato, limitandosi anch’egli ad attendere.</p><p> </p><p>Il sorrisetto beffardo s’ampliò al punto da suscitare irritazione fonda e lancinante, al punto che avrebbe faticato a tener a freno i muscoli, anche se tentar di ribellarsi non avrebbe sortito alcun effetto.</p><p>No, quello era uno smacco bello e buono.</p><p>Il pericolo era passato ma mantenerla lì, immobilizzata, sapeva tanto d’esibizione d’una sorta di potere che le faceva ribollire il sangue.</p><p>Il dubbio che quelli non avessero compreso. Come un tempo, quando lo dava per scontato che gli estranei c’impiegassero un po’ a comprendere che lei non era...</p><p> </p><p>Un cenno della testa…</p><p>Oscar sentì la stretta allentarsi, la bocca fu libera, giusto il tempo di prendere un respiro fondo e sgusciare di lato, chinandosi solo il guizzo di piantare una gomitata nello stomaco del tizio alle spalle che accusò il colpo contorcendosi e subito riavendosi per ricambiare l’affronto.</p><p> </p><p>“Ismael!” – il nome riecheggiò, il tono basso ma netto indusse l’energumeno a bloccarsi, quasi fosse stato tramutato in statua di sale.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si voltò squadrandolo a distanza, il viso impassibile, la testa rasata, la carnagione nera, gli occhi risaltavano nell’oscurità della casupola, il respiro intenso ricalcava la rabbia per il colpo ricevuto.</p><p>Anche lui l’osservò, sguardo immobile, come se ciò che aveva fatto non fosse stata una sua iniziativa e lui si fosse limitato ad eseguire ordini.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo più giovane, la pelle chiara, si mise in mezzo. Allargò le braccia segno che la questione doveva chiudersi lì.</p><p>Osservava Oscar e respirava, una mano all’elsa e l’altra stretta alle borse a tracolla.</p><p> </p><p>L’espressione dell’uomo volse dal compiaciuto all’incuriosito mentre lei respirava, continuava a farlo, boccheggiando un poco, la stretta al petto, le forze che scemavano...</p><p>La mano all’elsa si mosse, quel tanto che bastò per rivelare l’intento.</p><p>Il gesto venne subito intuito e il giovane si decise finalmente a parlare.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur, debbo chiedere perdono per l’irruenza del mio amico...ma era necessaria. Là fuori...c’era…” – il dito roteò in aria in segno di sufficienza e poi puntò all’esterno della casupola – “Un eccessivo andirivieni! Mi par di capire a questo punto che non abbiate molta simpatia per i soldati francesi!!”.</p><p>Il tono scivolò dal canzonatorio all’ironico.</p><p> </p><p>La rabbia si sollevò montando sull’onda del rischio corso e di quello che non era ancora schivato.</p><p>Quelli parevano sapere il fatto proprio ed in pochi stanti avevano compreso quanto deleterio sarebbe stato incrociare i soldati là fuori.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sollevò lo sguardo fisso ad inquadrare il tizio che aveva di fronte.</p><p>Era un giovane di bell’aspetto, pelle chiara ma abbronzata, barba sapientemente lunga ma non incolta, lineamenti asciutti, un poco squadrati, netti ma raffinati.</p><p>Occhi scuri, incessantemente addosso a lei, quel sorriso beffardo stampato che proprio non voleva togliersi dalla faccia.</p><p>Vestito con abiti raffinati, non si notavano mostrine, ma l’aria era quella del genere di persona che sa affrontare il mare, per di più con un grado di comando sufficientemente elevato.</p><p> </p><p>Dal tono imposto all’ordine, Oscar comprese che tra i due scorreva un legame sottile di devozione, non proprio servile ma di certo il giovane poteva stabilire cosa e quando il secondo dovesse fare o meno, una specie di tirapiedi ch’eseguiva semplicemente gli ordini senza fiatare o contestare nulla.</p><p>Nemmeno un fiato.</p><p> </p><p>Impassibile, l’uomo di colore si rialzò e tornò a scrutare nel vuoto.</p><p>Oscar intuì che nessuno dei due pareva aver compreso che lei era una donna.</p><p>Nemmeno quello che l’aveva tenuta ferma.</p><p>L’avesse compreso, l’espressione non sarebbe stata così severa.</p><p>O forse l’aveva compreso ma la questione non gl’interessava, né riteneva importante rivelarla al compare.</p><p> </p><p>“E suppongo che voi non ne abbiate per i soldati inglesi?! O sbaglio?” – replicò lei tagliente tornando a fissare l’altro – “Monsieur!”.</p><p> </p><p>Dunque…</p><p>Quello aveva intuito che lei avrebbe fatto a meno d’incrociare soldati francesi, gliel’aveva sbattuto in faccia d’averlo capito.</p><p> </p><p>Dunque…</p><p>Lei aveva fatto altrettanto, facendogli comprendere che non era da meno e che non c’era voluto poi molto per intuire che lo straniero era inglese, esattamente come gli uomini che s’era vista venire incontro, quelli dall’aria un poco schifata ed insofferente.</p><p>Poi per ricambiare la scortesia, s’era spinta a definirlo monsieur<em>,</em> non proprio la miglior maniera per uscire indenni dalla situazione.</p><p>Ma l’altro se l’era cercata e almeno togliersi la soddisfazione di dimostrare un intuito non inferiore non gliel’avrebbe risparmiato.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si puntò sull’altro, adesso che gli occhi s’erano adattati al buio e le fu possibile scorgere non solo i lineamenti ma l’impercettibile cedimento del sorrisetto, ch’essere appellato <em>monsieur </em>proprio non era il caso e a quello venne il dubbio che l’altra l’avesse intuito davvero che lui non era monsieur e non amava affatto essere appellato tale.</p><p>Il giovane accennò un passo per avvicinarsi...</p><p> </p><p>Lei indietreggiò, la mano all’elsa, la lama scorse fuori, solo un poco, l’altra teneva saldamente al riparo la bisaccia con i documenti.</p><p>“Monsieur...” – replicò piccato il giovane, l’espressione divertita e sicura di sé rapidamente degradata al dubbio d’esser stato scoperto, che a quel punto non era più l’unico a comprendere e gestire l’incontro, ma stava lì a chiedersi come avesse fatto, quello ch’era entrato velocemente dentro al rudere, in così poco tempo, ad intuire che quelli fuori erano soldati inglesi e che non era opportuno incrociarli per lui, che anche lui era inglese - “Non temete...non siamo ladri...non abbiamo intenzione di portavi via nulla...se volete un consiglio...sappiate che noi qui a Marsiglia saremmo considerati davvero troppo vecchi come ladri. Guardatevi dai mocciosi se proprio ci tenete ad uscire indenne da questa città. Quelli sono più veloci del vento e credetemi...v’accorgereste d’esser stati derubati che il giorno dopo!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il sorrisetto si ridipinse sul viso, nervosamente. Si mescolava l’intento di riprendere il controllo dello scontro, sbilanciato dalla curiosità che spingeva ad esporsi e a rassicurare il probabile avversario.</p><p>Alla cortesia d’aver esposto i veri pericoli della città che attraversavano, tanto per guadagnarsi la fiducia dell’altro, si abbinò un altro segno di buona educazione.</p><p>Un istante di smarrimento e quello si presentò.</p><p> </p><p>“Bene!” – mellifluo – “Siete alquanto perspicace! Tanta arguzia merita la cortesia d’una presentazione. Il mio nome è Hornett…Sir Joseph Hornett!”.</p><p>L’uomo scandì il nome, orgogliosamente, cedendo alla superbia d’affermare le proprie origini. La ragione era ovvia: dichiarare il proprio nome e la propria classe sociale imponeva all’avversario di fare altrettanto. Era una questione di educazione.</p><p>Lo voleva proprio sapere chi fosse quel bellimbusto biondo che li squadrava con quell’aria sprezzante ed un poco sofferente.</p><p>Irritante, concluse l’inglese, che così considerava tutti i francesi.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir?” – replicò ironicamente lei, intuendo dal nervosismo dell’altro il leggero vantaggio guadagnato.</p><p>Un inglese nel porto di Marsiglia...</p><p>Un inglese che s’appella <em>sir.</em>..</p><p>E che tenta di nascondersi da un gruppo d’inglesi!</p><p>Forse era <em>quello</em> che avrebbe dovuto dire che ci faceva in Francia.</p><p> </p><p>Si schiarì la voce, <em>quello,</em> tentando di ricomporre un tono vagamente altisonante seppure aveva intuito che l’interlocutore che aveva di fronte non era uno sprovveduto, essendo stata colta al volo l’impercettibile esitazione nella voce.</p><p>C’era solo da chiedersi il motivo.</p><p> </p><p> “Oui monsieur. Ebbene...sono inglese, come avrete certamente compreso. Attualmente i rapporti con la mia patria non sono dei...migliori. E voi, se m’è concesso saperlo, chi siete? E come avete fatto a capire che quelli erano inglesi? Siete entrato quando si sono affacciati gli altri, i francesi...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar distolse lo sguardo e guardò fuori verso l’ingresso dell’ufficio dove era entrato André. Non le pareva fosse uscito, tanto valeva restare ancora lì, dato che quelli non parevano rappresentare un pericolo. Si permise di fissare l’inglese e trafiggerlo quasi con lo sguardo.</p><p>“I militari inglesi...hanno modi ed atteggiamenti piuttosto scontati e riconoscibili. Non disdegnano di dimostrare, anche dallo sguardo, il loro profondo disprezzo per tutto ciò che non appartenga alla loro patria, alla loro cultura, che ritengono superiore...”.</p><p>Esitò solo per scegliere parole che rendessero il concetto.</p><p> </p><p>“Hanno un’aria terribilmente sofferente quando sono lontani dalla loro isola...una sofferenza malcelata, saccente, altezzosa...ed anche se tentano di parlare sottovoce non riescono a tacere a lungo delle loro origini. Allora quelli non potevano che essere soldati stranieri…inglesi per la precisione. Uno di essi poi aveva una mostrina che appartiene ai gradi della Marina Inglese. Io ero lì fuori da un po’ e non vi ho notato, dovendo dedurre che voi eravate già qui dentro mentre loro si stavano avvicinando. Quindi dovevate essere qui presumo non certo per timore dei soldati francesi che sono giunti dopo. Vi nascondevate dai soldati inglesi...o sbaglio…<em>sir</em>?”.</p><p> </p><p>Spiegazione lucida, sobria ma esauriente.</p><p>L’altro rimase ammutolito.</p><p> </p><p>“Quanto al mio nome...” – proseguì lei con sufficienza – “Ebbene diciamo che per compensare il trattamento irriguardoso che mi è stato dimostrato, preferirei essere altrettanto scortese con voi e tenere certe informazioni per me. Ora se volete scusarmi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole si persero, giusto il tempo di constatare il moto di stupore che spense definitivamente il sorriso beffardo dalla faccia dell’altro.</p><p>Un inchino veloce, appena accennato e rapida come un gatto Oscar si diresse verso la porta che spalancò ancora furibonda per ciò ch’era accaduto, cercando di uscire in fretta da lì, prima che a quei due potessero venire altre idee strane o magari il malsano desiderio d’approfondire la conoscenza.</p><p> </p><p>Che l’altro effettivamente rimase lì, ad osservare il tizio dai modi rudi ed altrettanto oscuri, che s’avviava verso il piazzale, il passo deciso, rigidamente chiuso nell’altrettanto altezzosa superbia.</p><p>Si ritrovò stupido a scuotere la testa e a chiedersi perché mai l’incontro gli stesse restituendo sensazioni alquanto dirompenti, quasi un brivido gli corse addosso al pensiero dell’altro, personaggio oltremodo interessante, una sorta d’enigma che, come tutti gli enigmi, invitava ad essere sfidato e risolto.</p><p>Un’occhiata al compare e l’altro impassibile ricambiò senza fiatare.</p><p> </p><p>Un guizzo ed il giovane inglese uscì fuori prendendo a rincorrere con lo sguardo lo sconosciuto interlocutore. Lo strascico della conversazione lasciava un sorprendente ed intenso desiderio di sfidarlo a scoprirsi, a...</p><p>Lo vide, in mezzo al piazzale...</p><p>E vide un altro uomo ch’era appena uscito da un edificio poco distante, la sede d’una compagnia mercantile, avvicinarsi al primo.</p><p>I dubbi si sollevarono...</p><p> </p><p>Non essere riuscito ad inquadrare il proprio interlocutore lo lasciava alquanto sconcertato, quasi irritato. Quel tizio longilineo, lo s’intuiva nonostante il mantello calato addosso, capelli chiari che s’erano affacciati da sotto il cappuccio...</p><p>E la voce...</p><p>Dannazione...</p><p>Una voce così suadente, morbida ed al tempo stesso decisa, severa, che non ammette repliche.</p><p>Gli occhi, non li aveva scorti, era troppo buio là dentro.</p><p> </p><p>Di nuovo interrogò il compare, quello ricambiò con una smorfia come a dire che il suo dovere l’aveva fatto, altro non gl’interessava.</p><p>Esser devoti sì ma curiosi...</p><p> </p><p>Sir Joseph Hornett accennò a mandare Ismael a quel paese. Si trattenne solo perché l’altro non l’avrebbe consentito.</p><p>Beffato, ecco come si sentiva Sir Joseph Hornett, beffato era accezione che correttamente inquadrava lo stato d’animo.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar era immobile, in mezzo alla piazza.</p><p>Lo scontro non previsto, la stretta che quasi l’aveva soffocata, l’ammissione con sé stessa che tutto sarebbe potuto finire in un istante.</p><p>La guardia non andava abbassata...</p><p>Mai...</p><p>Mai, nemmeno il tempo di scambiare una rapida occhiata con André.</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, dovette farlo, la testa aveva preso a girare ed il respiro a sollevarsi, istintivo, per colmare la rabbia, che paura no, non ne aveva avuta, ma solo rabbia e quella è quasi peggio della seconda, perché annebbia i pensieri ed induce a compiere passi falsi ed anche ad abbassare la guardia...</p><p>Si sentì scivolare a terra, colpita, spinta, senza eccessiva forza, seppure quel tanto che bastò a farla barcollare.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi cercarono. Scorsero un moccioso, anch’esso a terra, spuntato dal nulla, lo sguardo livido...</p><p>“Ti sei fatto male?” – chiese d’istinto.</p><p>L’altro non rispose, l’espressione contratta in una smorfia.</p><p>Dolore vero oppure sapiente recita...</p><p>Era impossibile stabilirlo.</p><p>Ad occhi chiusi, concentrata unicamente sul respiro, a tratti quasi assente…</p><p>Il respiro venne meno.</p><p> </p><p>Una mano sulla propria che ritrasse spaventata, portandola all’impugnatura della spada...</p><p>“Ehi! Che hai? Oscar!”.</p><p>André l’afferrò per le spalle. Corse allo sguardo.</p><p>Si sentì attraversato dalla netta sensazione di dover indietreggiare di scatto, per non rischiare di finire lungo la traiettoria della lama che ondeggiava silenziosa, seppur riposta nel fodero ma pronta per colpire chiunque si fosse avvicinato.</p><p>“Oscar…che è successo?”.</p><p> </p><p>I dubbi si sollevarono, che il giovane inglese era ancora là, a poca distanza, intento a decifrare i gesti, che le parole, quelle era troppo lontano per comprenderle.</p><p> </p><p>André la guardò, solo il tempo di lanciare un’occhiata al marmocchio a terra, poco lontano.</p><p>Nulla, non era accaduto nulla, solo che tutt’e due erano stremati ed era difficile mantenere la guardia alta e non accorgersi degli occhi ch’erano scivolati su di loro, lì, in mezzo alla piazza, loro malgrado.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar?”.</p><p>Si riebbe...</p><p>Il lampo d’ammettere che stava bene, che non era accaduto nulla...</p><p>“Hai trovato...l’imbarco...” – ebbe il tempo di domandare che tutto aveva preso a girare e le gambe a cedere, mentre si sentiva afferrata e trattenuta da lui e tutt’intorno voci insistenti e vortici di gesti e di corpi piccoli, sucidi, che s’affollavano intorno.</p><p> </p><p>Tirò un respiro fondo, le parole dell’inglese riemersero all’istante, entrambi si ritrovarono accerchiati da un gruppetto di mocciosi, età indecifrabile, corporature esili ma agili.</p><p>In fondo nessuna città francese differiva poi così tanto dalla capitale. Forse l’unica divergenza stava nel saper riconoscere, sotto lo spesso strato di sporcizia, quale fosse il reale colore della pelle dei ragazzetti che s’aggiravano per le vie, in questo caso di un porto piuttosto che nei Giardini delle Tuileries.</p><p> </p><p>Nugoli di mocciosi vorticavano nelle strade fingendo giochi immaginari, impegnati a circondare le vittime prescelte, per poi rovinar loro addosso ed alleggerirle dei preziosi o del denaro.</p><p>Erano del tutto simili, variavano, in quel caso, le età e appunto le origini che riportavano il delicato color ambra degli orientali o forse quello più intenso, mogano, degli originari dell’Africa.</p><p> </p><p>A Parigi se ne vedevano pochi, era più verosimile scorgerne lì, tra i vicoli zozzi di Marsiglia, intrisi di puzza di pesce marcio, cordame roso dall’acqua salmastra, legna bruciata per scaldarsi agli angoli delle vie, dentro le baracche di stracci dove viveva la gente del mare e tutti quelli che vivevano sulla loro pelle.</p><p> </p><p>“Andatevene!” – gridò André, tentando di scansare quelli che gli giravano intorno.</p><p>Erano bambini, dannazione, ma recitavano la propria parte alla perfezione, chi allungando una mano per chiedere, chi allungando l’altra per offrire un aiuto, suggerire un rimedio.</p><p>“Monsieur...state male?” – chiedevano quelli fingendosi disperati.</p><p>“Monsieur lasciate che vi aiutiamo...c’è un posto qui vicino...vi aiutiamo noi...”.</p><p>“Monsieur il nostro amico s’è fatto male...sua madre lo sgriderà...è colpa vostra!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’aria pungeva di nebbia e la vista s’affievoliva rischiarata solo dai deboli lampioncini, uno sì ed uno no distrutti dalle sassaiole di quelli che amavano circondarsi dall’oscurità, complice perfetta delle indisturbate ruberie.</p><p>Un ginocchio a terra, Oscar si ritrovò giù, a terra, la mano all’elsa, assurdamente colpita dall’istinto che le imponeva di difendersi e dalla coscienza che mordeva...</p><p>Impossibile opporsi a colpi di spada contro mocciosi di strada.</p><p> </p><p>“Via!” – un grido, alle spalle, uno sparo in aria.</p><p>Come uno stormo d’uccelli spaventato dal colpo di fucile, il nugolo prese a disperdersi, allentando la presa.</p><p>“Via!” – un altro grido...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar tentò di rialzarsi, vide l’inglese che correva contro l’assembramento di ragazzini che scappavano in tutte le direzioni, impossibili da raggiungere, topi che s’infilavano nei pertugi, negli anfratti, nelle ferite delle mura dei magazzini.</p><p>Tre passi indietro e quello girò i tacchi assieme al compare per riprendere la via del molo.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar seguì le due figure, fissa su di loro, la eco dello scontro nella testa...</p><p>“Tutto bene?” – la riprese André, la mano al volto, inducendola a guardarlo.</p><p>“Sì...” – sussurrò afferrando la mano e stringendola – “Pareva d’essere a Saint Antoine...”</p><p>Sorrise André: “Già...solo che noi non siamo più soldati...e quelli erano davvero piccoli, mai visti mocciosi così piccoli a tentare di rubarti la borsa!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora?”.</p><p>Un respiro, Oscar si rialzò, André le cinse la vita, stringendola a sé, soddisfatto, lo sguardo un poco spaventato, ma ansioso di metterla al corrente.</p><p>“L’imbarco è per dopodomani...a mezzogiorno...i bauli sono quattro. Nanny non si smentisce mai!” – sorrise ironico – “Ho dato disposizioni di portarli a bordo...”.</p><p>Gli occhi si staccarono dallo sguardo di lei e lei seguì la tacita indicazione.</p><p>Si voltò tornando alla sagoma della nave su cui s’era soffermata poco prima.</p><p> </p><p>“Le Comte Vert...” – spiegò André – “Ci sono ancora poche cabine disponibili, non molto grandi...ne ho presa una a nome di Charles e Gilbert Montand. Non ti spiace vero?”.</p><p>Lei non riuscì a cogliere il tono subdolamente ironico. No, non le sarebbe dispiaciuto...</p><p>“Potremo imbarcare anche i cavalli perché è una nave piuttosto grande. Poi quando sbarcheremo dovremo trovare una carrozza ma direi che per allora...”.</p><p>
  <em>Le Comte Vert...</em>
</p><p>Li vide, Oscar, i due con cui s’era scontrata nella catapecchia, avviarsi proprio verso quella nave. L’inglese la scorse e la salutò alzando il braccio, il solito sorriso beffardo stampato in faccia.</p><p>
  <em>Che razza di gente!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Per fortuna non ci sarebbero rimasti a lungo a Marsiglia. Il respiro cedette...</p><p>“Stai bene?”.</p><p>“Sì…André…scusa…sto…sto bene…non preoccuparti…ma...qui...neanche fossimo a Parigi...ci sono parecchi soldati...ne ho visti poco fa...sono della marina...non vorrei...sarà bene trovare un posto…”.</p><p>La strinse ancora di più a sé.</p><p>“Oscar François de Jarjayes...” – le sussurrò all’orecchio – “Stai migliorando...la trovo un’ottima ragione per restarcene rintanati in qualche locanda...”.</p><p>La voce, il timbro sorprendentemente irriverente, quasi che André avesse dimenticato tutto, il viaggio, la fuga, i roghi, le rivolte...</p><p>Tutto.</p><p>Se non che lui scostò un poco i capelli dalla nuca e baciò piano l’orecchio, il brivido s’espanse, sorprendentemente irriverente che sì, anche lei, in quell’istante, parve dimenticare tutto, la taglia sulla testa, i cannoni puntati contro la fortezza, le dannate carte dei diritti...</p><p>“Che...” – il respiro rimase impigliato nella gola.</p><p>“Vieni...”.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Mai visti mocciosi così insistenti!</p><p>Gli occhi stanchi, i gesti rallentati intenti a consumare la cena, si avvidero di due marmocchi che camminavano tra i tavoli, come fossero davvero avventori in cerca d’un posto per sedersi e sorseggiare un bicchiere di vino. Uno di quelli ebbe pure il coraggio d’allungare furtivo la mano ed afferrare al volo un bicchiere e trangugiare il liquido e contemporaneamente schivare l’urlo ed il manrovescio che gli s’abbatteva contro da parte del tizio che s’era visto soffiare quello che aveva già pagato e non consumato.</p><p>Nemmeno a Parigi si aveva l’ardire d’instradarli ai vizi in tal maniera.</p><p> </p><p>In realtà c’era da comprendere se quella non fosse, per il vero, solo una banalissima provocazione, per sollevare qualche rimostranza, aizzare gli animi e magari scatenare una bella rissa.</p><p>Spesso accadeva per via delle sottane d’una qualche cameriera, stoffe ruvide maltrattate dalle mani altrettanto ruvide di qualche marinaio in cerca d’avventura, ma poteva anche accadere che il trambusto costituisse il degno diversivo per sviare l’attenzione dai clienti, ch’erano stati, in realtà, già adocchiati dai marmocchi che semplicemente dovevano stanarli dalla locanda, farli uscire allo scoperto, per poi derubarli.</p><p>Peccato per i mocciosi che conoscevano la tecnica.</p><p>Quelli non potevano sapere che anche le vittime designate, quella tecnica, la conoscevano altrettanto bene, dato che a Parigi il copione da recitare era il medesimo.</p><p>Al più le parti erano assegnate a marmocchi un poco più anziani.</p><p> </p><p>No, quelli lì, a Marsiglia erano più piccoli, le guance paffute, rosee, sporche quel tanto che consentiva ai corpi di mimetizzarsi, come rane nel pantano, le dita agili, sottili, gli sguardi aguzzi, seppure, ad indagarli fino in fondo, spenti, perché l’età non mentiva ed era difficile immaginarsi che quelli prendessero tutto come un gioco, come una recita, dove l’applauso consisteva in un tozzo di pane più o meno grande da ingoiare in solitudine, magari in un angolo freddo di qualche magazzino sperduto.</p><p> </p><p>Evidentemente i due mocciosi dovevano aver seguito le vittime.</p><p>Dal porto, fin lì, fino alla locanda dove s’erano fermati per mangiare, perché davvero le forze erano allo stremo. Tutto stava nel comprendere se davvero i mocciosi li avessero adocchiati come possibili vittime d’un qualsiasi furto oppure...</p><p> </p><p>“Devi andare da Bullfrog!”.</p><p>Il mocciosetto sdentato sorrise, poi, all’udire l’ordine immediatamente le labbra si chiusero contraendosi. Non era facile immaginarsi d’uscire fuori, da solo, e riprendere la via della palude per andare ad avvertire il capo.</p><p>“Mi hai capito?” – l’altro ragazzino, poco più grande, capelli scuri, folti e lisci, che cadevano sulle spalle, s’era piantato davanti al primo.</p><p>“Perché?” – aveva chiesto il più piccolo tentando d’opporsi. Aveva paura, non ci voleva tornare alla palude da solo.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché sì! Quello...” – il ragazzino indicò in direzione dei due viandanti che sedevano al tavolo – “Quello...capisci che sembra proprio lui!?”.</p><p>Non s’esprimevano alla perfezione i due mocciosi ma si comprendevano.</p><p>“Devi dire a Bullfrog che forse l’abbiamo trovato...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché non gli portiamo via la borsa? – obiettò nuovamente il più piccolo, alle prime armi. Non voleva stare da solo – “Magari dentro ci sono i soldi...torniamo assieme...”.</p><p>“Sei uno stupido. A Monsieur Grenouille non interessano i soldi...non lo hai sentito quando ci ha mandato qui?! Vuole sapere se quella persona è a Marsiglia...”.</p><p>“Non torno da solo. Aspettiamo Labib e Bastien...”.</p><p>Il piccolo Didier era davvero troppo piccolo.</p><p>I bambini sono pur sempre bambini e il buio è pur sempre buio, non c’è molto da fare.</p><p>Anzi, quando si è piccoli, il buio è ancora più buio.</p><p> </p><p>La tensione prese a salire. L’altro, tale Jeupeu, non voleva mollare le prede e Didier era troppo piccolo ed inesperto per star loro dietro se si fossero allontanate. Labib e Bastien erano stati sguinzagliati dall’altro capo della città, perché tutti insieme avrebbero finito per dare nell’occhio.</p><p> </p><p>Quel tizio, quello biondo, l’avevano già visto nella piazza, quando l’avevano accerchiato.</p><p>Il dubbio che davvero uno dei due fosse quello che Monsieur Grenouille aveva chiesto di cercare e scovare l’avevano avuto.</p><p>La corporatura esile...</p><p>Didier allora s’era mosso per primo, era il più piccolo, quello che sapeva recitare alla perfezione la parte del marmocchio sperduto, ferito, solo.</p><p>Avrebbe intenerito anche il più balordo dei marinai.</p><p>E se il malcapitato fosse stato una donna...</p><p>Sarebbe stato ancora più semplice comprenderlo dalla reazione.</p><p>Il tizio non aveva reagito infatti. S’era portato la mano all’elsa ma non aveva gridato, imprecato, non s’era avventato contro Didier come avrebbe fatto un qualunque altro viandante colpito nell’orgoglio e buttato a terra da un mezzo soldo di cacio.</p><p>Ci voleva poco a comprendere che quello o era uno schizzinoso damerino incapace d’allungare un ceffone ad un marmocchio sporco come lo sterco di cavallo oppure era davvero…</p><p>Una donna!</p><p>Dunque...</p><p> </p><p>“Vai ti dico! Senza storie!!” – Jeupeu alzò il braccio per rifilare un manrovescio al più piccolo e convincerlo.</p><p>Il più piccolo, Didier, si mosse d’istinto, incapace di distinguere la mano alzata del compare da quella d’un qualsiasi nobiluomo derubato che se ne fosse accorto e avesse tentato di prenderlo a calci.</p><p>Era piccolo Didier e veloce e schizzò via, rientrando in sala, piombando addosso ad una cameriera intenta a servire i tavoli.</p><p>Il diversivo poteva funzionare anche in quel caso, dato che l’altra cacciò un urlo ed il vassoio volò in aria mentre i commensali prendevano a gridare a loro volta, furibondi dei vestiti lerci e delle zuppe bollenti rovesciate addosso.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar s’irrigidì, l’ennesima rissa, no, non ce l’avrebbe fatta a sopportarla...</p><p>Era così stanca...</p><p>André si alzò per tentare di pararsi davanti al groviglio di mani e braccia che avevano preso a sfidarsi, i pugni alzati, le espressioni brille, poco importava se nessuno dei presenti aveva dato origine all’alterco. L’importante era menar le mani.</p><p>Dio, era tutto così dannatamente prevedibile ed insensato...</p><p>“Usciamo...”.</p><p> </p><p>“André...” – non fece in tempo a chiamarlo che una sedia era volata alta, piombando nell’angolo e lui la scansava per un soffio tentando d’evitare d’essere colpito e soprattutto di perdere la preziosa lente che passò di mano in un soffio.</p><p>Si stupì Oscar...</p><p>Per un istante le parve davvero che André ci si volesse ficcar dentro a quella rissa, come ai vecchi tempi, come fossero davvero tornati a Parigi, a Saint Antoine, quando erano loro ad finire nelle risse per dividere gli ubriachi dai papponi e le ruffiane da quelli che le donne se le volevano portare via.</p><p> </p><p>Il trambusto prese ad aumentare, Oscar si ritrasse un poco per non essere colpita, s’accorse d’avere delle mani addosso, piccole, veloci, infingarde...</p><p>Riuscì ad afferrarne una, il tempo di stringere il polso piccolo, talmente piccolo che s’impose di fermarsi per non rischiare di spezzarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Si tradì Oscar, che il moccioso cacciò un urlo sgusciando fuori da sotto il tavolo, libero, fissandola per un istante, una specie di demonio dai capelli arruffati, grigi, che soffiava come un gatto infuriato.</p><p>Dio, si tradì, perché non poté non pensare a lei, alla piccola che aveva conosciuto tanto tempo prima e che forse s’era trovata a vivere degli stessi espedienti.</p><p>Si tradì imponendosi di non avventarsi contro il moccioso che rimaneva lì, davanti a lei, fermo, in mezzo al marasma a sfidarla. Un uomo non ci avrebbe pensato che pochi istanti a reclamare vendetta all’affronto subito.</p><p>Una donna...</p><p>Forse una donna no.</p><p> </p><p>L’ennesima sfida, il moccioso prese coraggio e si avventò su di lei, soffiando e digrignando i denti e lei arretrò di più perché se avesse reagito in un colpo l’avrebbe spazzato via, spingendolo a terra.</p><p> </p><p>“Fermati!” – gli gridò tentando d’afferrarlo per bloccarlo.</p><p>Non fece a tempo. Un altro ragazzino, poco più grande, si piantò davanti allo sguardo.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar li riconobbe. Erano i due che giravano per i tavoli e il primo...</p><p>Sì, dannazione, il primo era quello che le era caduto addosso nella piazza. Si divincolava quello, la stoffa sudicia della camicia ruvida stretta saldamente tra le mani.</p><p>“Che volevate fare?” – domanda retorica.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar...”.</p><p>Il trambusto aumentava.</p><p>Le risse non giovavano a nessuno, perché nelle risse prima o poi compaiono soldati e gendarmi pronti a farsi in quattro per rimettere le cose a posto, magari dopo aver menato le mani anche loro, oppure più semplicemente aver adocchiato qualche disgraziato a cui estorcere qualche soldo con la scusa d’evitargli d’essere arrestato e ficcato in galera.</p><p>Non era il caso di stare lì ad aspettare che arrivassero...</p><p> </p><p>L’afferrò, il moccioso, decisa, tirandolo su per il collo della camicia.</p><p>Era leggero, Dio, come una piuma, anche se si divincolava come una serpe. Se lo staccò di dosso cacciandolo indietro, lanciando un’occhiataccia all’altro ragazzino.</p><p>S’era scoperta, s’era tradita...</p><p>Nessun colpo, nessuna sberla...</p><p>Quelli l’avrebbero capito in un istante...</p><p> </p><p>“Vieni!” – André la prese per mano trascinandosela dietro, le spade al fianco, due energumeni che si paravano davanti impedendo loro di uscire, le sedie sfasciate contro il muro, grida, bottiglie a terra.</p><p>Uno dei due ne aveva in mano una spezzata, gliela puntava contro...</p><p>Inevitabile chiamarsi...</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>Inevitabile tradirsi…</p><p>Charles e Gilbert Montand ormai non c’erano più.</p><p>Parole fatidiche annunciarono l’arrivo dei gendarmi.</p><p> </p><p>“Via!” – indietreggiò André per trovare un’altra uscita.</p><p>Oscar si voltò anche lei, ormai anche i mocciosi l’avevano compreso ch’era bene sparire e di loro non c’era più traccia. Per loro era più semplice infilarsi nei pertugi, la città la conoscevano come le loro tasche bucate...</p><p> </p><p>L’aria li colpì in viso, fredda, nebbiosa, aspra, salmastra.</p><p>Non c’erano lumi, solo gli aloni di qualche finestra affacciata al vicolo.</p><p>I passi veloci...</p><p>Gli spari, alle spalle...</p><p>Dio, di nuovo tutto sarebbe finito in un istante...</p><p>Il muro davanti a sé, in fondo al vicolo imboccato alla cieca...</p><p> </p><p>“Dannazione...torniamo indietro!”.</p><p>Tutto pareva ridiscendere nell’Inferno di Parigi. Solo che Marsiglia era anche peggio di Parigi perché almeno la loro città la conoscevano e sapevano che dietro un voltone potevano trovarci, spuntata dal nulla dalla notte al giorno, la porta d’una catapecchia, legno ammuffito o mattoni sbrecciati.</p><p>Ma la strada dietro la porta c’era ancora ed era possibile imboccarla.</p><p>Lì no, di strade non ce n’erano...</p><p> </p><p>Era buio, tutto buio. Di certo c’erano solo loro e le grida che s’ampliavano dietro di loro. Gli avventori della locanda tentavano di scappare, come loro, e presto tutti i vicoli sarebbero stati invasi...</p><p> </p><p>“Senor...”.</p><p>La voce tentò di superare i respiri affannati.</p><p>L’ombra si mosse piano, che nel buio i due viandanti ben avrebbero potuto scambiarla per quella dell’ennesimo tagliagole.</p><p>Altre grida presero ad avvicinarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Tornarono indietro, un altro vicolo...</p><p>Chiuso...</p><p>Il respiro si perse.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar dovette appoggiarsi al muro. André si fece contro di lei...</p><p>“Stai bene...”.</p><p>Annuì, senza fiato.</p><p>“Vado a vedere se c’è un’altra strada...”.</p><p>No...</p><p>Non fece in tempo a gridarglielo. No...</p><p> </p><p>André corse via e lei lì, il respiro ad annebbiare la vista...</p><p>Assurdo che avesse davvero paura di restare sola.</p><p>No, non era quello. Aveva paura di non vederlo tornare.</p><p> </p><p>Si sentì scivolare giù.</p><p>I sensi all’erta le riportarono che qualcuno si stava avvicinando...</p><p>Dio, no...</p><p>André...</p><p> </p><p>“Una mujer que no deja de estar en problemas!”.</p><p>“Cosa...”.</p><p>“Comandante...”.</p><p>Gli occhi si spalancarono per comprendere, scorgere, richiamare la voce alla fisionomia.</p><p>“Chi...”.</p><p>L’altro s’avvicinò, cautamente, anche lui lì a domandarsi se quella fosse davvero...</p><p> </p><p>“Comandante...Jarjayes? Es usted?”.</p><p>“Sei...”.</p><p>La mente anticipò la certezza, prima dei sensi che persero aderenza alla realtà. Si ritrovò a terra...</p><p>“Joaquin Desillian...comandante...ma è possibile che state sempre in mezzo ai guai?!”.</p><p>“Sei...tu...”.</p><p>“Che ci fate a Marsiglia?” – chiese quello chinandosi – “Credevo...”.</p><p>L’altra prese a tossire. Si piegò giù, il corpo spezzato.</p><p>“Vi aiuto ad alzarvi...dobbiamo andarcene...”.</p><p>“No...aspetta...non posso...André è qui...è...”.</p><p>“André...su hombre! Sì...l’ho visto! Eravate nella locanda...non ho fatto in tempo a raggiungervi...non possiamo restare...i gendarmi...”.</p><p>Tentò di tirarla in piedi e di trascinarla via.</p><p>“No...non me ne vado senza di lui!” – gridò, severa, netta, che quell’altro per poco non venne trafitto.</p><p>“Oh...testarudo come siempre!”.</p><p>“Ti prego...aspetta...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il buio s’impose, tutto scomparve, i rumori secchi della rissa, le grida le imprecazioni, i rantolii di quelli atterrati, le faccette dei mocciosi, l’odore del vino mescolato a quello putrido dell’acqua stagnante...</p><p>Tutto implose risucchiato dalla voragine che s’aprì sotto i piedi.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Alain si è salvato...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alain...</em>
</p><p>Il nome risalì dall’ombra. Il nome inciso nella mente, assieme a quello dei compagni...</p><p>La voce di André, la riconosceva. E anche l’altra...</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Provò a muoversi, le braccia e le gambe come fossero spezzate.</p><p> </p><p>“Romanov, Voltaire e Lasalle sono morti, il tredici luglio. I miei compagni sono morti per difendere la gente che voleva riprendersi la città, contro i soldati, contro l’idea che tutto potesse essere tenuto in ordine con le baionette...”.</p><p>Ascoltava la voce di André...</p><p><em>Basta André, ti prego... – </em>avrebbe voluto parlare ma la gola bruciava, il ricordo altrettanto, fino a che la voce riemerse in un grido di pianto e di disperazione.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono qui!” – André le strinse la testa tra le mani, la fronte sulla fronte, la bocca dischiusa per parlarle piano e convincerla che non si era più a Parigi e che le chiedeva perdono per aver rammentato quei giorni ma l’amico ritrovato aveva chiesto dei compagni di viaggio a Saint Petersburg e lui non se l’era sentita di mentire o tacere la verità.</p><p>Quella verità che avrebbe fatto male sempre e per sempre e per mille anni ancora, perché le pallottole spezzano le vite e le scelte si pagano e poi non si può più tornare indietro.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò la faccia bagnata e le mani di André sulle guance, mentre il calore dei palmi condensava l’umido delle lacrime. Era la prima volta che si ritrovava a piangere, da allora. Era accaduto ancora, ma non così, non come una stupida, insensatamente, che erano passati mesi e allora forse era proprio questo ad averla colpita. Erano passati mesi e i suoi soldati non erano tornati più e non sarebbero mai più tornati.</p><p>La morte, da vicino, sconvolge ed annienta. Si tenta solo di vivere e di respirare e di contare le ore che scorrono. Esse scorrono alla fine e trasportano lontano consentendo di voltarsi indietro e di vedere tutto. Tutto con la nitidezza dei colori sgargianti della follia, del sangue, della distruzione, della realtà che diviene immutabile. Essa muta, ogni istante, ma poi, in un istante, la si scopre immutabile.</p><p> </p><p>L’abbracciò André, mentre lo spagnolo si allontanò un poco, appoggiando la fronte alla parete e tirando un pugno, piano però che il dolore non poteva esser esibito con troppa foga. Si doveva fare piano, anche se si era in fondo al cuore di Marsiglia, nell’infernale girone delle case dei pescatori, poco distanti dal molo, un groviglio ammassato di catapecchie, comunicanti tra loro attraverso vie sotterranee, cunicoli, voltoni, passages...</p><p>Ma si doveva far piano.</p><p> </p><p>Il mormorio della preghiera dello spagnolo si levò allora, intinto nelle lacrime che André tentò di cullare, mentre l’abbracciava, e lei sentiva il respiro spezzarsi ad ogni sussulto, mentre il cuore pareva schiacciato da un macigno.</p><p>
  <em>Il mondo è crudele...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il pianto si fece sommesso.</p><p>Un leggero tocco alla porta e gli sguardi di André e dello spagnolo si sollevarono.</p><p>La porta si aprì e una donna si fece avanti.</p><p>
  <em>Il mondo è crudele...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Allora?” – chiese Desillian all’altra che in silenzio attendeva di parlare, i capelli scuri raccolti in una lunga treccia, le spalle avvolte in uno scialle di lana variopinto, la pelle ambrata, gli occhi come carboni ardenti.</p><p>“Tre! Ne abbiamo trovati tre...”.</p><p>“Dios...” – annuì Desillian – “E’ meglio di niente!”.</p><p> </p><p>André interrogò lo spagnolo con lo sguardo.</p><p>La donna veniva ad avvertirlo che erano stati trovati tre bambini, erano stati presi...</p><p>
  <em>Il mondo è crudele ma anche incredibilmente bello.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sono i bambini di Monsieur Grenouille...Bullfrog!” – proseguì piano Joaquin Desillian – “Quello li fa crescere ad un suo tirapiedi di nome Tulip. A suon di cinghiate gl’insegna a diventare borseggiatori...li manda in cerca di clienti...più sono piccoli e più li getta nelle braccia dei più rozzi predatori d’anime...”.</p><p>Lo sguardo si sgranò.</p><p>Oscar sollevò gli occhi, osservava Joaquin Desillian appoggiata alla spalla di André, chiusa nel suo abbraccio. Non aveva più freddo.</p><p> </p><p>“Dopo aver lasciato da Saint Petersburg ho tentato di tornare in Spagna ma sono dovuto fuggire di nuovo...non sono ben accetto in quel paese. Sono ebreo...”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo, quello non si era capito e lo spagnolo era riuscito a tenerselo per sé durante l’altro viaggio.</p><p>“L’intesa tra il nostro popolo ed i sovrani cattolici non è sempre felice, soprattutto se i sovrani devono restituire il denaro che è stato loro prestato per far guerra agl’infedeli. Così, quando si trovano ai ferri corti e senza soldi, re e principi preferiscono perseguitare quelli come me, con la scusa che siamo maledetti e che la nostra stirpe deve essere estirpata! Tanto per trovare un motivo valido per non restituire quello che gli spagnoli ci devono! E sia! Me ne sono tornato in Francia...e...”.</p><p>L’osservò Oscar, Joaquin Desillian, e le dita si contrassero aggrappandosi al braccio di André.</p><p>“Il ricordo di quella bambina mi perseguita...il suo corpo appeso a quell’albero...qui a Marsiglia cerchiamo di portar via i bambini a Bullfrog per aiutarli ad avere una vita migliore...lo faccio per quella mocciosa...quella ch’è rimasta a Saint Petersburg. Oggi ne abbiamo presi tre...”.</p><p>Il mondo è crudele ma dove meno te l’aspetti prima o poi c’è sempre un piccolo fiore che riesce a far breccia nel terreno più duro. Magari giallo come una mimosa.</p><p> </p><p>“Presi?” – chiese André dubbioso.</p><p>“Dobbiamo tenerli nascosti e dobbiamo convincerli che nessuno farà più loro del male e che non devono tornare nella palude. Sono terrorizzati! Gli fanno credere che se non riusciranno a scappare e a tornare dal loro padrone quello prima o poi li troverà e li ammazzerà oppure li venderà agli equipaggi delle navi!”.</p><p>Il suono della voce di perse nel silenzio. Da fuori s’udivano urla sbiascicate d’ubriachi che vagavano in cerca d’un posto dove crollare e dormire fino a smaltire la sbronza. Risate...</p><p>Carrozze che passavano, da più lontano però, che quello era un luogo nascosto, inghiottito nel ventre della città.</p><p>“Il ricordo di quella bambina mi ha spinto a fare così...”.</p><p>La memoria della piccola Mimose non s’era perduta per sempre...</p><p> </p><p>Lo spagnolo di alzò: “Lei è Erin”.</p><p>La giovane fece un inchino.</p><p>“Portami da loro...” - fece per uscire Desillian.</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta...vorrei vederli...” – chiese Oscar staccandosi e tentando di alzarsi.</p><p>Desillian rimase interdetto.</p><p>André annuì: “Lasciaci venire…”.</p><p>L’altro non comprendeva.</p><p>Nella fretta s’era dimenticato...</p><p> </p><p>“Perché siete a Marsiglia?” – chiese di nuovo, nel dubbio che le questioni fossero per qualche assurda e recondita ragione, collegate.</p><p>Gli altri compagni del viaggio, quelli che non c’erano più...</p><p> </p><p>“I nostri compagni sono morti il tredici, a Parigi...” – riprese André piano.</p><p>Desillian cominciò a comprendere.</p><p>
  <em>Romanov, Voltaire e Lasalle sono morti per difendere la gente che voleva riprendersi la città, contro i soldati, contro l’idea che tutto potesse essere tenuto in ordine solo con le baionette e la forza.</em>
</p><p>“Abbiamo scelto di stare dalla parte del popolo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro respiro. Lo spagnolo comprese...</p><p>“Abbiamo scelto di ribellarci all’ordine di soffocare le rivolte dei parigini…” – spiegò piano André – “Abbiamo scelto di non puntare loro addosso i fucili così come c’era stato imposto...”.</p><p>“Allora siete...” – lo sguardo non tanto sorpreso consentì di procedere spediti, liberamente, senza giraci tanto attorno. S’erano conosciuti mesi prima, per una ragione ben precisa. Nel tempo i caratteri non s’erano smentiti, solo, s’erano liberati del peso del ruolo e del senso dell’onore da perseguire sino alla morte e...</p><p>“Siamo disertori...Monsieur Desillian...” – concluse André – “Stiamo lasciando la Francia...”.</p><p>“Capisco...”.</p><p>“Ci sono altre ragioni...” – precisò André.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar gli strinse la mano: “Ormai non hanno importanza...”.</p><p>“Temete che vi stiano cercando?” – chiese l’altro.</p><p>“Quei bambini...due li abbiamo incontrati vicino all’ufficio della compagnia d’imbarco...” – spiegò Andrè.</p><p>“Uno mi è venuto addosso...” – disse Oscar.</p><p>“E’ tipico...” – convenne Desillian – “Così gl’insegnano ad avvicinare quelli che intendono derubare...”.</p><p>Alzò le spalle con un mezzo sorriso, lo spagnolo: “Lo facciamo anche noi!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa? Ma...”.</p><p>Tutt’e due fissarono l’altro.</p><p>“Si deve pur campare in qualche maniera! E’ un peccato che il talento di certi mocciosi vada sprecato. Noi gl’insegniamo solo ad essere più scaltri...il gioco dei fogli...lo conoscete?”.</p><p>Pareva divertito Joaquin Desillian. Gli altri due un po’ meno.</p><p> </p><p>“Noi non li affamiamo quei mocciosi! E nemmeno li frustiamo!” – precisò lo spagnolo – “Gl’insegniamo un mestiere. Li laviamo, li rivestiamo...gl’insegniamo a rubare a quelli che di denaro ne hanno anche troppo! Rubiamo...ma un po’ meno degli altri!”.</p><p>L’espressione era entusiasta.</p><p>André la colse: “E immagino che non gli consentirete...di...insomma...”.</p><p>“Esatto! Noi non accettiamo che i ragazzini finiscano nelle grinfie di qualche sfruttatore. Il denaro che rubano ci basta e avanza...”.</p><p>La spiegazione era abbastanza convincente.</p><p> </p><p>“Quel bambino…” – proseguì Oscar – “L’ho rivisto nella locanda. Ha cercato di portarmi via la bisaccia...ma...avrebbe potuto aspettare che fossimo fuori...non ha molto senso che abbia provocato tutto quel trambusto solo per rubare...”.</p><p>Desillian annuì: “E’ vero...c’è qualcosa che non torna. Forse l’ha fatto perché aveva paura e voleva attirare l’attenzione...oppure...”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo. Che ci poteva mai essere di così tanto complicato nella testa d’un bambino di cinque anni?</p><p>“Venite...con me...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Tulip!”.</p><p>Era incredibile...</p><p>Ogni nomignolo ricalcava a rovescio la stazza e l’anima di chi lo possedeva.</p><p>Bullofrog – Monsieur Grenouille - chiamò il compare, l’omone che gli stava sempre alle calcagna, il tirapiedi ch’eseguiva gli ordini, senza fiatare. Come poi, Monsieur Grenouille avesse la capacità di tenergli testa, lui molto più piccolo e rinsecchito, l’altro un energumeno ben piantato, non era dato saperlo.</p><p>Si sapeva solo che Tulip era stato accolto nella banda della rana, tanti anni prima, ripescato dal molo vecchio, quello dove le navi più scalcinate venivano lasciate affondare, marcite e divorate dalle alghe. Qualcuno, dopo una lite ce l’aveva tentato d’affogare dentro e quello, camicia giallastra intinta di sangue, era risalito e s’era messo a galleggiare a faccia sotto fino a quando i compari di Bullfrog non l’avevano arpionato e tirato a riva. Il sangue aveva screziato i vestiti, che il poveraccio pareva un tulipano, giallo e rosso, solo un poco appassito.</p><p>Nella palude c’era posto per tutti e Tulip era rimasto lì e aveva imparato ben presto a girovagare per i canneti, a preparare agguati, a crescere i marmocchi figli di nessuno abbandonati nella speranza che l’acqua salisse e si portasse via i fagotti cenciosi. Ne aveva tirati su diversi Tulip di mocciosi. A suon di sberle e cinghiate. Erano suoi, a disposizione della volontà di Monsieur Grenouille.</p><p> </p><p>C’era posto per tutti all’<em>Ètang de Berre...</em></p><p>Per tutti, ma non per i codardi.</p><p>Labib, Jeupeu, Bastien, Loïc, Manu, Nury, Antoine...</p><p>Erano rientrati solo in sette dei dieci ch’erano usciti.</p><p>La questione era grave.</p><p> </p><p>Tulip osservava i mocciosi, lo sguardo sgranato, gli occhi furenti e lividi, la fronte leggermente imperlata. Antoine e Nury erano i più piccoli. Degli altri tre mocciosetti non c’era più traccia.</p><p>“Dannazione!” – imprecò dandosi dell’idiota. Il parapiglia alla locanda gli aveva fatto perdere di vista tre ragazzini, a quel punto, arrestati dai gendarmi, scappati chissà dove, oppure trascinati via da qualche marinaio.</p><p>Oppure...</p><p> </p><p>“Porca...” – Tulip tirò un calcio al barile lì accanto che rotolò via. Il tonfo scosse i ragazzini, all’unisono, che s’avvicinarono uno all’altro, come passeri sbattuti dalla tempesta, che da un istante all’altro li avrebbe trascinati via.</p><p>Per star dietro ad uno ne aveva persi tre!</p><p>“Porc...”.</p><p>“Finiscila!” – lo rimproverò Monsieur Grenouille – “Ti metterai a cercare i mocciosi non appena ci saremo fatti dire che diavolo è accaduto!”.</p><p>Gli occhiacci a palla di Bullfrog si piantarono sui mocciosi. Erano gialli, grandi, sporgenti. Forse il nomignolo con cui era appellato era per via degli occhi, non dalla statura.</p><p>“Parlate!”.</p><p> </p><p>Non c’era complicità. Non poteva essercene nell’animo di chi può solo sopravvivere.</p><p>“E’ colpa di Didier!” – saltò su Jeupeu – “Quello è una mezza femminuccia. S’è spaventato e ha trovato il modo di scappare!”.</p><p>Tulip afferrò il ragazzino per il collo della camicia: “E tu dov’eri mentre quello riusciva a svignarsela?”.</p><p>
  <em>Didier – senza cognome – solo Didier... </em>
</p><p>Nessuno aveva cognomi all’<em>Ètang de Berre...</em></p><p>Solo Monsieur Grenouille ce l’aveva.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Didier – senza cognome – solo Didier…</em>
</p><p>Stava ritto in piedi, i compagni di sventura dietro di lui, sempre in piedi.</p><p>In tre non arrivavano a pesare che come uno solo.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora? Siete quelli di Bullfrog vero?” – chiese Desillian inginocchiandosi per osservare i mocciosi direttamente in faccia.</p><p>Oscar riconobbe il bambino. Quindi erano stati seguiti. Ne aveva certezza.</p><p>Si trattava di comprendere perché.</p><p> </p><p>Desillian allungò un tozzo di pane a ciascuno e un sorso d’acqua che i tre trangugiarono passandosi una scodella sbrecciata. Masticavano piano, senza fretta, forse perché a mandar giù tutto di corsa si sarebbero strozzati e poi anche quello era un buon sistema per prendere tempo, per comprendere se ci si poteva fidare o no.</p><p>Gli occhi parevano osservare le striature biancastre del pane, ma no, un’occhiata a quella persona che se ne stava nell’angolo a ridosso della porta, gliel’avevano data. Non aveva più il mantello a coprirle il viso. I capelli erano chiari. Forse ci avevano visto giusto.</p><p>Forse...</p><p> </p><p>“Allora?” – chiese Joaquin quando quelli ebbero finito – “Ne volete ancora?”.</p><p>Il sistema pareva funzionare. Avevano fame quelli e il sapore del pane aveva allentato la tensione e ammorbidito la stretta allo stomaco. Il più sfacciato annuì con la testa.</p><p>Arrivò altro pane. Desillian allungò i bocconi e poi si sedette a terra, incrociando le gambe, per farsi guardar meglio dai tre.</p><p>La donna più giovane, quella con lo scialle colorato, passò una mano tra i capelli di uno dei mocciosi, quello si ritrasse incapace di riconoscere una carezza, che forse non ne aveva mai conosciuta una in vita sua, forse temendo che la mano si sarebbe abbattuta, all’improvviso, dopo che i tre avevano abbassato la guardia.</p><p>“Non dovete avere paura. Qui nessuno vi torcerà un capello!” – riprese Desillian, ordinando alla donna di alimentare meglio il fuoco che ardeva lì accanto.</p><p>La luce ravvivò le immagini, gli sguardi s’abbassarono colpiti dal riverbero e soprattutto dall’incertezza se cedere o meno.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar fece un passo, un altro, poi s’inginocchiò anche lei davanti a quelli.</p><p>Sapeva farlo adesso. Adesso che le ferite erano ancora aperte ma da quelle ferite ci si poteva cavare qualcosa di buono.</p><p>L’intento era duplice: aiutare Desillian a convincere i bambini che di lui ci si poteva fidare...</p><p>E comprendere chissà che si erano immaginati e a quel punto distrarli...</p><p> </p><p>Conosceva quel genere di bambini, ci aveva avuto ancora a che fare.</p><p>Le pareva davvero che tutto fosse stato riportato indietro nel tempo. Quando aveva scoperto la piccola Mimose – Mòse – addormentata, fuori dalla camera dell’Entrague.</p><p>Non l’aveva compreso subito che quella era una bambina e la piccola non aveva compreso che lei fosse una donna.</p><p> </p><p>Gliel’aveva raccontato André, mesi dopo, ch’era stato lui a rivelare a Mòse che Oscar era una donna.</p><p>Forse allora con quei tre mocciosi era accaduto lo stesso. Ci sperava Oscar…</p><p>Era difficile.</p><p> </p><p>Il moccioso la fissava, sguardo scuro, quasi torvo, mentre masticava l’ultimo boccone di pane.</p><p>Si fermò ed alzò la mano, leggera. Era piccola. L’indice puntò verso di lei, lei tentò di mescolare le carte.</p><p>“Volevate rubarmi la borsa?”.</p><p>La domanda diretta non sortì effetto. L’altro non parlò, muto...</p><p>La mano continuò ad avvicinarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Era difficile essere una donna. Ancora di più fingere di non esserlo...</p><p>Anche lei sollevò la mano, di scatto, quasi in segno difensivo, afferrando quella del bambino, prima ch’essa s’appoggiasse al viso. Il contatto non avrebbe lasciato dubbi. Era probabile che quei mocciosi la conoscessero bene la differenza tra la pelle d’un uomo e quella di una donna e se il bambino voleva toccarla in faccia era segno che al tatto l’avrebbe capito.</p><p>Afferrò il polso, piccolo, fragile, senza stringere troppo, implorando che l’altro si fermasse.</p><p>Non voleva che soffrisse ma doveva sapere...</p><p>“Tu sei Oscar François?” – chiese il piccolo, mormorando, gli occhi sgranati addosso a lei, la mano imprigionata, che però non sentiva male ma solo il calore tiepido della stretta.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar chiuse gli occhi, solo un istante. André fece un passo indietro, Desillian si passò una mano tra i capelli sconcertato.</p><p>“Dios...” – piano, sibilato.</p><p>“Sì...” – rispose lei severa, eppure dolce. Lo sguardo si posò di nuovo sull’altro.</p><p>André sgranò lo sguardo: “<em>Perché?</em>” – se lo domandò, non comprendendo immediatamente – <em>“Perché lo stai ammettendo?”.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Un mio amico si chiamava come te...” – proseguì il bambino – “François…”.</p><p>“Oh...allora ho lo stesso nome del tuo amico...”.</p><p>Didier annuì. La conversazione s’addolciva. La mano stretta stava lì, chiusa, nella mano di lei.</p><p>Era difficile essere una donna. Ma ancora di più far finta di non esserlo.</p><p>Lei era una donna...</p><p> </p><p>“Stavamo assieme...alla palude...” - spiegò il bambino – “Ma poi...non l’ho più visto...”.</p><p>Iniziava a fidarsi oppure…</p><p>Oscar guardò Desillian. Sono un’occhiata fugace, l’altro scosse la testa. Loro non ne sapevano niente, quindi era probabile che il bambino di cui parlava Didier si fosse perduto. Chissà dove.</p><p>Forse venduto...</p><p>Forse...</p><p> </p><p>“Era un tuo amico? Un bambino come te?” – chiese ancora lei.</p><p>Didier fece una smorfia di sufficienza, come a dire certo che quell’altro era un bambino, un maschio, lui giocava solo con i maschi, con le femmine, no, quelle...</p><p>“Certo ch’era mio amico! Io sono un maschio e anche lui!”.</p><p>“François...certo...è un nome da bambino...” – suggerì lei che appoggiò anche l’altro ginocchio a terra e si ritrovò seduta.</p><p>Il passo adesso diveniva infinitamente piccolo.</p><p> </p><p>“François è un nome da maschio giusto?” – chiese lei di nuovo fissando il bambino.</p><p>Annuì Didier.</p><p>Il tempo d’un respiro...</p><p>“Anche Oscar è un nome da maschio…” - obiettò il mocciosetto deciso – “Ma tu non sei un maschio!”.</p><p> </p><p>Fu allora che Oscar sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene, un fremito oscuro ribellarsi nelle viscere.</p><p>Si ritrovò ad immaginarsi che, per assurdo che fosse, il suo nemico non era altri che un moccioso, incontrato nel porto di Marsiglia, forse non per caso a quel punto, perché il proprio nome ed il fatto che lei fosse una donna era informazione ch’era giunta fin lì, portata da chissà quali voci.</p><p>Era stato detto a quei bambini di cercare una come lei...</p><p>Tutto li stava inseguendo allora, sin da Parigi.</p><p>Un ultimo appiglio.</p><p>Annuì Oscar invece di negare.</p><p> </p><p>“Dannazione!” – imprecò André voltandosi e picchiando il pugno sul tavolo.</p><p>“Aspetta...” – gli sussurrò lei – “Aspetta...”.</p><p>Lo sguardo si posò sul bambino, la stretta del polso si liberò e la mano del piccolo proseguì completando il gesto, appoggiandosi alla guancia.</p><p>Era calda adesso e Oscar chiuse gli occhi immaginandosi che quella fosse davvero la mano di Mimose che, per una volta ancora, si fosse posata su di lei, come se la piccola fosse ancora viva e fosse lì.</p><p>“Così io sarei una donna?” – chiese.</p><p>Didier annuì, seppur poco convinto.</p><p>“E’ vero...sei molto bravo...” – concluse lei – “Sei davvero bravo...”.</p><p>La voce ora s’era ripiegata su sé stessa, un poco tremante, un poco incerta.</p><p>Non avrebbe potuto fare più nulla.</p><p> </p><p>“Non li faremo uscire!” – s’affrettò a confermare Desillian – “Resteranno con noi...vedremo di evitare che tornino da quell’uomo...”.</p><p>“Non si può rinchiudere una rondine...” – sussurrò lei, gli occhi che s’erano chiusi e la mano che s’era appoggiata di nuovo a quella del bambino.</p><p>“Sei bravo Didier...” – continuò ed il piccolo rimase lì, affascinato dal tepore della voce, dalla mansuetudine, dall’arrendevolezza dell’altra.</p><p>“Se volete...” – riprese il bambino – “Io...”.</p><p>Oscar lo guardò, lo prevenne: “Saresti così bravo da non rivelare a nessuno quello che hai scoperto? Sai...sei intelligente...se resterai con queste persone nessuno ti farà più del male...ma a me servirebbe davvero il tuo aiuto. Se sarai così bravo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Didier sorrise. La bocca mezza sdentata, gli occhi risero assieme all’espressione del viso, le guance un poco rosate.</p><p>“Lo so...sono bravo io!”.</p><p>“Ci sono altri bambini qui e forse un giorno queste persone riusciranno a ritrovare il tuo amico, quello che si chiama come me…” proseguì Oscar – “Nel frattempo potrei essere io tua amica...visto che mi chiamo come lui... ma tu dovrai restare con loro...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’idea prendeva forma nella mente del bambino che annuiva mentre gli occhi prendevano a sorridere davvero. Un brivido scosse il corpo piccolo, lei non poté fare a meno d’avvicinarsi ancora di più e stringere il bambino, abbracciarlo e restare così, abbracciata a lui, per un lunghissimo istante, per ascoltare il cuore piccolo che batteva rimbombando dentro di lei.</p><p>Forse davvero stava abbracciando quell’anima perduta...</p><p>Forse...</p><p> </p><p>“Andate con Erin adesso...” – concluse Desillian mentre i tre si stringevano di nuovo assieme.</p><p>Oscar si rialzò e corse con lo sguardo ad André.</p><p>Lui l’interrogò con gli occhi e quando i bambini furono usciti...</p><p>“Era inutile fargli credere che io non fossi...una donna…non sono stupidi...” – concluse Oscar in tono dolente – “Credo che abbiano sentito i nostri nomi, giù al porto. Meglio averli dalla nostra parte allora e sperare che accettino di restare qui. Sarebbe comunque un bene per loro. Charles e Gilbert Montand s’imbarcheranno dopodomani. Nessuno che dovesse setacciare i registri d’imbarco troverà il mio vero nome e se questi bambini non torneranno da chi ha detto loro di cercarmi, forse...”.</p><p>Tutto diveniva così evanescente e labile.</p><p>Di nuovo.</p><p>Nonostante un viaggio che s’era intriso di fatica e di amore e di paura.</p><p>La paura del passato si sommava a quella per il futuro. Erano diverse tra loro ma ugualmente trancianti, subdole, al punto da mozzare il respiro.</p><p> </p><p>Paure ancora diverse si piantarono sul volto dei mocciosi superstiti.</p><p>Ai più piccoli vennero affiancati altri ragazzini, poco più grandi.</p><p>Tutti in piedi, ritti, in mezzo allo spiazzo, tutt’intorno solo canne che ondeggiavano al vento, nere, scure, che il fuoco acceso non raggiungeva che i volti sbiancati dei bambini.</p><p>L’ordine era di guardare ciò che sarebbe accaduto a quello di loro che s’era fatto sfuggire Didier.</p><p> </p><p>La porta si chiuse alle spalle.</p><p>André si trovò in piedi in mezzo alla stanza. Silenzioso, affondato nella paura che tutto sarebbe stato vano. La fama dei loro gesti li aveva raggiunti fin lì e fino chissà dove...</p><p>“Joaquin si è offerto di occuparsi dell’imbarco dei cavalli...non dovremo fare altro che restare nascosti fino ad allora...” – commentò piano.</p><p>Fermo, in piedi, immobile...</p><p>Un passo alle spalle...</p><p> </p><p>“Basterà...restare...nascosti...” – continuò, la voce un poco asciutta, fredda, vuota.</p><p>Un altro passo, un respiro più fondo.</p><p>Ascoltò il proprio corpo che veniva racchiuso silenziosamente dalle braccia di lei, che si congiungevano davanti, incrociandosi, avvolgendolo, come a voler trattenere anche i pensieri, assieme ai muscoli un poco sfatti.</p><p> </p><p>Jeupeu si ritrovò sollevato in aria, come un fuscello...</p><p>Provò a dimenarsi, a scalciare, a protestare...</p><p>La mano gli chiudeva la gola.</p><p>Il corpo s’agitava, sempre di più, le mani avvinghiate al braccio di Tulip che lo teneva lassù, appeso per il collo.</p><p>I mocciosi non fiatavano, atterriti.</p><p>Nessun rumore, solo gli sforzi del bambino di respirare, i rantoli strozzati che gli uscivano dalla gola...</p><p>La luce del fuoco, al centro, spandeva il proprio calore gelato, mentre i respiri dei mocciosi erano tranciati e quelli, senza nemmeno saperlo, avevano preso ad indietreggiare, chiudendosi in gruppo.</p><p> </p><p>Ammettere ch’era una donna...</p><p>Diventava troppo difficile continuare a nasconderlo, forse perché adesso sentiva d’esserlo, fino in fondo, fino giù nella parte oscura e lieve dell’anima.</p><p>No...</p><p> </p><p>“Amami...” – un sussurro – “Qui...adesso...”.</p><p>André si voltò piano.</p><p> </p><p>L’ombra statica ed immobile di Tulip pareva quella d’un masso.</p><p>I più piccoli avevano gli occhi sgranati, spaventati a morte...</p><p>Alcuni non riuscirono a trattenersi...</p><p>Il sentore dell’urina di quelli in piedi si mescolò a quella che sgocciolava dal corpo sospeso che non s’agitava più adesso, le braccia abbandonate ai fianchi, le gambe ferme, il respiro assente.</p><p> </p><p>Un cenno di Monsieur Grenouille e Tulip aprì la mano.</p><p>Il corpo inerme di Jeupeu cadde giù, un tonfo sordo, giù, a terra, ricongiungendosi alla mistura di polvere umida che s’era formata sotto.</p><p>Il grido secco di Monsieur Grenouille e i mocciosi in piedi sussultarono.</p><p> </p><p>“Andate giù in città!” – ordinò Bullfrog – “E trovate quei tre! Chi torna senza notizie farà la fine di Jeupeu!”.</p><p>Quelli presero a muoversi, rattrappiti dalla paura e dal freddo, mentre gli occhi erano incollati alla figura immobile del compagno a terra.</p><p>“Via!” – gridò di nuovo Bullfrog.</p><p> </p><p>Via...</p><p>Liberarsi del peso di stoffe inutili, lì al chiuso, nel ventre d’una città ostile, ancora più di quella da cui fuggivano.</p><p>Liberarsi e perdersi...</p><p>Indietro, indietro, ancora...</p><p>Solo la parete sbrecciata e fredda ad interrompere i passi, all’indietro.</p><p> </p><p>Su, via, le mani a cercare di liberare la pelle, avvolta, chiusa tra le dita che incidono piano la carne...</p><p>Su, allora, ancora più su, il respiro imprigionato nel bacio, labbra tiepide che s’univano sapienti e decise e silenziose.</p><p>Su, via, il tempo di forzare un pertugio, una breccia da colmare subito, la pelle che scivolava sulla pelle, sfiorandosi, sfregandosi, incidendosi d’intenso profumo del nulla e del tutto.</p><p> </p><p>André ascoltò l’impulso della disperazione, la propria, che s’ammantava di quella di lei.</p><p>La strinse più forte, la baciò più forte, l’avvolse più forte, mentre il respiro s’innalzava e la gola si chiudeva a contenere rabbia e lacrime.</p><p>La sollevò veloce, questa volta, lì, contro il muro, il corpo leggero, i fianchi chiusi nelle mani, il ventre scoperto, quanto bastava per immergersi nel respiro sospeso, sollevato, mozzato, per infrangersi appena contro l’incerta resistenza, occhi aperti su di lui, mentre incedeva piano...</p><p>Occhi socchiusi, ad accogliere il sinuoso sgretolarsi della rabbia, colma del passato doloroso, oscura del futuro incerto...</p><p> </p><p>Le dita si strinsero affondando nei capelli mentre i due corpi si baciavano, all’unisono, l’uno dentro l’altra, respirando all’unisono, affondando nella stessa pietosa assenza, colmandosi della fugace speranza di bastare a sé stessi, divorati dall’intenso ed immobile orgasmo che s’espanse, annientando i pensieri, distruggendo la coscienza.</p><p> </p><p>Era buio...</p><p>I più grandi stringevano le mani dei più piccoli...</p><p>Faceva freddo. Era buio...</p><p>“Andate!”.</p><p>Anche quelli sarebbero diventati invisibili...</p><p> </p><p>“Sono stanca di combattere...” – un sussurro, le dita affondate nei capelli, accarezzati piano – “Sono stanca...”.</p><p>Non s’intendeva il combattimento d’armi. Sì, forse anche quello ma…</p><p> </p><p>André se la strinse addosso. Era buio...</p><p>Da lontano s’udivano fischi ripetuti, pescherecci che prendevano ad uscire in mare, che tra poco il cielo avrebbe preso a tingersi di chiaro ed il porto a svegliarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Il via vai incombeva, gli occhi dei passanti dritti ed implacabili nemmeno s’accorgevano dei mocciosi che s’aggiravano tra la folla che aumentava il passo, tra le grida dei venditori, tra i carretti che velocemente portavano su dal porto il pescato del mattino.</p><p>Dei compagni non c’era traccia, così della straniera che tutti avevano l’ordine di trovare.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>26 settembre 1789, Marsiglia, Rue du Panier…</em>
</p><p>Si svegliò per primo, il respiro lento, i muscoli ancora stanchi. Le dita scorsero al viso di lei, scostando i capelli, annusando l’odore tiepido del sonno profondo, disegnando il profilo, piano, che lei non si svegliasse.</p><p>Un bacio sulla fronte...</p><p>“Dormi...dormi ancora...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il catino era colmo d’acqua tiepida.</p><p>Desillian l’aveva fatto portare in una stanza attigua.</p><p>Quando André vi entrò prese a radersi. Era calmo, osservava il proprio volto nella scheggia di specchio. La stanza era pulita, spoglia, inondata del sole del mattino, eppure anche lui si sentiva stanco.</p><p>Non tanto di continuare a fuggire ma d’illudersi che quella fuga sarebbe servita.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché state lasciando la Francia?” – chiese Desillian chiudendo la porta, mettendosi seduto a cavalcioni d’una sedia, poco dietro.</p><p>André non si voltò, intento a far scivolare la lama sulla pelle.</p><p>La stanza era ammantata di luce. Gli dava fastidio tutta quella luce, quella ch’era tipica dei posti di mare, luce intensa che odorava d’acqua salmastra e piena e poi della brezza del mare e del sentore della libertà ch’esso prefigura.</p><p>Gli dava fastidio non potersi abbandonare ad essa, che aveva paura di continuare a sperare e a credere che in un modo o nell’altro...</p><p> </p><p>“Te l’ho detto. Ci siamo opposti agli ordini di fronteggiare la folla...non è semplice insubordinazione...”.</p><p>“Anche qui, in aprile, la gente s’è ribellata, prima che da voi...hanno assaltato le fortezze della città, le hanno sventrate, le hanno conquistate...ma poi tutto è tornato come prima...”.</p><p>“Hai detto bene! Hai parlato di gente…gente del popolo. La gente ha fatto questo. Non so se ci fossero guardie tra di loro...ma...lei...lei è nobile...era un ufficiale. Sappiamo per certo che il suo gesto non poteva passare sotto silenzio...”.</p><p>“Quale gesto?” – chiese Desillian.</p><p>“Il quattordici...sotto la Bastiglia...c’erano le Guardie Francesi, oltre al popolo...”.</p><p>“Voi?”.</p><p>“Oscar ha dato l’ordine di caricare e sparare contro la fortezza...in parte è anche merito nostro se la Bastiglia è stata assaltata...”.</p><p>“Dios...lei...”.</p><p> </p><p>André sciacquò il rasoio asciugandolo con cura.</p><p>Il sole inondava la stanza di luce. Era stanco...</p><p>Nelle braccia il corpo di lei, nelle sue mille sfaccettature, come aveva imparato a conoscerlo in quei pochi mesi, da quando l’aveva amata, per la prima volta.</p><p>Il corpo morbido, abbandonato, perduto, trattenuto piano tra le dita.</p><p>Lo aveva veduto ricoperto dall’ombra della notte, profumato dal sentore delle foglie cadute, lisciato dall’alone delle candele. Non l’aveva mai veduto inondato di luce. Si, ammise con sé stesso che avrebbe voluto vederlo così, inondato dalla luce intensa del mattino, nudo, libero, e lui l’avrebbe accarezzato, le dita lievi a solcare le curve della pelle e delle ossa e dei fianchi.</p><p> </p><p>“Il suo gesto...qualche ufficiale a lei superiore…non lo ha tollerato, non lo ha perdonato…”.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Desillian tossicchiò.</p><p>“André...” – riprese lo spagnolo – “Conosco...la conosco...il tuo comandante...non può essere solo per questo. Perché...state lasciando la Francia? Lei è una che combatte, che non si arrende. So quello che ha fatto per quella mocciosa e adesso vieni a dirmi che state fuggendo perché è diventata un disertore? Non ci credo che sia bastato questo per abdicare a ciò che siete!”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>La mascella contratta. André chiuse gli occhi...</p><p>Quella dannata luce...</p><p>Era così splendente ed ammaliante. Avrebbe voluto sprofondarci dentro, ma no, non poteva...</p><p>“E’ malata...almeno così dicono i dottori che l’hanno visitata...”.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>“Tisi...hanno parlato di quella...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Dios...”.</p><p>“Dio non c’entra amico mio. E’ stata la vita che ha vissuto...le ronde, il freddo, il caldo...forse le bettole ch’eravamo costretti a tenere d’occhio...forse...”.</p><p>“E allora?”.</p><p>“Allora vorrei portarla via...in un luogo dove potrà...dove potrà vivere in pace, fino alla fine. Se morirà non voglio accada in fondo ad una prigione o appesa ad un cappio, in qualche strada di Parigi o di Marsiglia o della Francia intera...”.</p><p>“Adesso ho capito...”.</p><p>“Ci ho messo un po’ a convincerla...e così suo padre. E’ stato grazie a lui se siamo riusciti a fuggire. In fondo quell’uomo l’ha ricattata fino all’ultimo, solo che stavolta invece del senso dell’onore ciò che l’ha guidato è stato l’amore per sua figlia. Speriamo d’imbarcarci presto. Il resto del viaggio non sarà meno faticoso di quanto abbiamo già sofferto...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Volete...”.</p><p>“Vivere amico mio...solo vivere. Io sento che lei vuole vivere ma ha già combattuto abbastanza in passato, contro i suoi demoni, contro il suo rango, contro il dannato senso dell’onore. Abbiamo perso i nostri compagni. Li abbiamo visti morire uno dopo l’altro sotto il fuoco di fila delle baionette di soldati francesi e di soldati stranieri che nemmeno sanno cosa sia davvero la Francia. Vogliamo diventare invisibili...Joaquin...per opporci ad un destino già segnato e magari provare a combattere senza usare per forza una pistola o un fucile...so che lei è stanca...stanca di tutto questo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio André ascoltò l’altro alzarsi e venire verso di lui. La luce inondava la stanza. Gli occhi dello spagnolo erano un poco lucidi, brillavano dell’intenso ocra delle pianure spagnole gialle e aride.</p><p>Gli porse la mano...</p><p>Il tempo d’accettare la stretta...</p><p>Ora la luce pareva dare meno fastidio.</p><p>Il tempo di dirsi che mancavano poche ore all’imbarco e che se davvero volevano essere invisibili, Joaquin Desillian li avrebbe resi tali.</p><p> </p><p>La porta si spalancò d’improvviso. Comparve un giovane dalle sembianze orientali, occhi sottili, pelle ambrata anch’egli...</p><p>“Monsieur...”.</p><p>“Che...”.</p><p>“Li stanno cercando...li abbiamo visti i bambini di Bullfrog...sono giù al porto e poi a Notre Dame du Mont, a Saint Jean...all’Arsenale...sono...stanno cercando gli altri…”.</p><p>“Me l’aspettavo...quello i suoi mocciosi non li molla facilmente...”.</p><p>“Joaquin...” – intervenne André.</p><p>“No...no...in fondo questa è una specie di resa dei conti tra noi. Anche senza la vostra presenza io avrei cercato ugualmente di portarglieli via i bambini a quel...”.</p><p>André rimase in silenzio.</p><p>Il demonio corse sulla bocca di entrambi...</p><p>“Posso farlo solo con i più piccoli però...quelli più grandi...per loro ormai non ci sono molte speranze...”.</p><p>“Rischiereste d’essere scoperti...”.</p><p>Desillian annui: “Gli sono fedeli nonostante tutto e potrebbe essere che quelli si lascino catturare per poi fuggire e rivelare dove ci nascondiamo. I più piccoli invece...è più facile convincerli...”.</p><p>“Se posso...aiutarti in qualche modo...”.</p><p>“Sta bene...verrai con noi ma resterai nascosto...se quello vuole la guerra...”.</p><p>La mano corse alla daga corta che lo spagnolo portava alla cintola.</p><p>“Avrà quello che si merita!”.</p><p>“I bambini...che fine faranno?” – chiese André.</p><p>“Li manderemo via...ci sono altri gruppi come noi...non potremo certo tenerli tutti a Marsiglia...”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi s’aprirono piano, il riverbero del fuoco l’indusse a chiuderli di nuovo, il corpo sfatto, la mente vuota, il desiderio d’arrendersi...</p><p>Si riaprirono e si ritrovarono quelli del piccolo Didier addosso, e dietro di lui, quelli degli altri due marmocchi, infagottati in giacchette d’un paio di taglie più grandi, ripuliti alla meglio, il moccio che colava dal naso e le facce assorte su di lei.</p><p>La confidenza ormai s’era instaurata...</p><p>“Siete amici voi tre?” – chiese tirandosi su e chiudendosi la coperta addosso.</p><p>Didier strinse le labbra e le spalle.</p><p>Nessuna parola.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo.</p><p>“Se vogliamo essere amici...vorrei sapere almeno i vostri nomi...tu sei Didier...e loro?”.</p><p>Loro erano ancora più piccoli, magri, ossuti, spaventati ma s’avvicinarono...</p><p>Sottovoce, la mano ad acchiappare le parole sibilate...</p><p>
  <em>Casimir...</em>
</p><p>“E tu...”.</p><p>
  <em>Picard...</em>
</p><p>“Oh...bene...almeno adesso so come chiamarvi...”.</p><p> </p><p>Si guardarono i quattro.</p><p>Oscar fu costretta ad indietreggiare d’istinto, constatando con una certa disapprovazione, che quelli avevano preso a grattarsi la testa, in maniera un poco forsennata, a turno...</p><p>“Vi hanno fatto un bagno prima di darvi i vestiti nuovi?” – ormai la lezione l’aveva imparata.</p><p>Anche quello le aveva raccontato André, di quando s’era messo seduto a terra, per convincere Mòse a lasciarsi ripulire da nanny, e Mòse, Mimose, s’era cacciata sotto un tavolo, nella cucina dell’Entrague e non ne aveva voluto sapere di uscire. L’aveva convinta lui con il guscio d’una noce...</p><p> </p><p>“Sapete dove trovare delle noci?” – chiese lei.</p><p>“Hai fame?” – ribatterono loro in coro.</p><p>“Anche...ma vorrei costruire delle barchette, da far navigare nell’acqua...”.</p><p>Strabuzzarono i tre, continuando a grattarsi, che adesso che avevano smesso d’avere paura, i corpi, piccoli, riprendevano ad esigere il loro spazio, e riprendevano a pulsare ed esistere, con tutti i pregi e con tutte le magagne.</p><p> </p><p>Schizzarono via, come lepri spaventate da un colpo di fucile...</p><p>Via a cercare le noci...</p><p>Via a recuperare un tino abbastanza capiente...</p><p>Forbici e rasoio...</p><p>A mali estremi...</p><p> </p><p>Erin s’affacciò nella stanza. Lo stupore si dipinse sul volto.</p><p>“Avete...bisogno d’aiuto?”. – chiese timidamente.</p><p>“No mademoiselle...” – rispose Oscar intenta a comprendere se tutto il necessario fosse stato recuperato.</p><p>S’era tirata su le maniche della camicia. I tre marmocchi un poco incerti stavano lì, in piedi, scalzi, le unghie nere, la pelle scura.</p><p>Le noci erano a terra, da sgusciare e preparare...</p><p>“Magari sapreste dirmi dov’è finito...”.</p><p>Non era necessario esporre i nomi. Oscar chiese all’altra. Con gli occhi...</p><p>“Oui...” – annuì quella ch’era sveglia e aveva compreso – “E’ con Monsieur Desillian...pare che giù al porto siano arrivati...i...”.</p><p>Oscar tornò con lo sguardo ai mocciosi. Solo un ordine perentorio ai tre bambini ossuti prima di appartarsi con la giovane: “Restate fermi lì...tra poco andremo a navigare per mare!”.</p><p>Annuirono i tre mocciosi, continuando a grattarsi la testa.</p><p> </p><p>“Che accade?” – chiese avvicinandosi ad Erin.</p><p>“In città...sono comparsi i bambini di Monsieur Grenouille...”.</p><p>“E’ probabile che stiano cercando loro tre...”.</p><p>Annuì la giovane: “Joaquin mi ha chiesto di dirvi di restare qui, di non uscire, e di tenere i bambini nascosti...”.</p><p>“Lo farò...e...”.</p><p>“Il vostro amico è con lui...vogliono cercare di prenderne altri...”.</p><p>Lo sguardo si contrasse.</p><p>André non si smentiva. Sarebbe stato impossibile per lui non affiancare lo spagnolo in una simile impresa.</p><p>Vivere, anche così, diventando invisibili e rendendo invisibile chiunque volesse vivere davvero...</p><p> </p><p>Marsiglia non era poi così differente da Parigi.</p><p>Gli effluvi dannati degli appestati si mescolavano a quelli che la brezza del mare convogliava nelle vie strette, buie, rancide, affollate al punto da dover farsi strada a gomitate tra mercanti e puttane, galantuomini e soldati dalle divise più disparate.</p><p>Una battaglia silenziosa quella che si stava animando tra le viuzze, se si considerava poi che i marsigliesi, almeno la maggior parte, nemmeno se ne accorsero che i vicoli sfasciati ed oscuri, i cunicoli che collegavano spiazzi racchiusi tra gli edifici, erano diventati di nuovo luogo di combattimento.</p><p>Da una parte i mocciosi di Bullfrog, guardati a vista dai tirapiedi di Bullfrog...</p><p>Dall’altra i compari di quello ch’era stato soprannominato lo spagnolo, ebreo, reietto di Dio, ch’era venuto a dettare legge a Marsiglia.</p><p> </p><p>Le forbici presero a scorrere attorno alla capigliatura dei mocciosi.</p><p>Nel silenzio, s’udivano soltanto lo sciacquio dell’acqua fumante, dove, seppur un poco recalcitranti, s’erano immersi i bambini, ossuti e lerci, e poi le sforbiciate nette e lente.</p><p>I capelli raccolti di lato...</p><p>Uno dei tre era stato incaricato di fare attenzione e gettarli nel fuoco un poco per volta, piano, che tutti insieme avrebbero affumicato la stanza.</p><p>Il lavoro procedeva...</p><p>Sforbiciate lente...</p><p> </p><p>Scontri metallici di daghe, spade, coltelli corti, perfino asce da macellaio...</p><p>Grida, barili gettati a terra, uomini che si rincorrevano...</p><p>La folla variegata e variopinta che s’apriva d’improvviso lasciando sgusciare via giovani veloci come lepri. E poi ragazze che s’attardavano in gruppo, richiudendosi astute quando il compagno passava, per impedire all’avversario di fare altrettanto. Gli altri no, non li lasciavano passare mimando gridolini e pianti per esser state colpite di striscio, offese…</p><p>E gli occhi della gente allora puntavano tutti ai malcapitati che per quanto arroganti e sprezzanti non potevano dare in escandescenza così, su due piedi, lì, poco distante dal porto e dal suo andirivieni...</p><p>Movimenti labili ma netti...</p><p>Pertugi che s’aprivano ingoiando fuggiaschi e sentinelle.</p><p> </p><p>E bambini atterriti che non sapevano se urlare o farsela addosso, afferrati agli angoli delle strade, come fossero stati pagnotte appena sfornate, tenuti stretti per il colletto delle giacchette come lepri per le orecchie, strappati alla vista dei protettori, che si ritrovavano gli occhi colmi del trambusto del porto, del cordame strascinato, delle campane che prendevano a suonare all’impazzata.</p><p>Caos ovunque…</p><p>Forse, da dietro quell’angolo, giù in fondo al vicolo, qualcuno dei mocciosi aveva provato a gridare davvero, una mano sulla bocca a tappargli la paura, a fargliela ingoiare perché così tutti si sarebbero salvati.</p><p> </p><p>“I gendarmi saranno qui a momenti!” – gridò Desillian facendo la conta dei suoi, oltre che del bottino.</p><p>“Otto!” – il numero venne ingoiato dallo spagnolo che imprecò.</p><p>André lo fissò interrogandolo. Si teneva un marmocchio in braccio, terrorizzato...</p><p>Gli occhi sgranati e lui ogni tanto gli chiedeva di stare zitto, ch’era tutto un gioco, intuendo che la strategia di Oscar non fosse poi così sbagliata. Se per tutta la vita quei mocciosi erano cresciuti a suon di cinghiate, l’unico sistema d’accettare la nuova condizione era quello di far comprendere loro che sarebbero stati meglio, che nessuno avrebbe fatto loro del male.</p><p>Era difficile farglielo comprendere a quei marmocchi...</p><p> </p><p>L’intuì, d’esserci riuscito...</p><p>Forse...</p><p>La mano del piccolo s’abbrancò alla camicia ed il corpo si strinse addosso a quello di André che riprese a correre assieme ad altri compari dello spagnolo, chissà di quale razza, chissà di quale lingua che tra loro s’esprimevano a gesti e suoni e fischi e richiami.</p><p> </p><p>Desillian sorrise riprendendo fiato, alla fine della corsa, su per una salita che pareva condurre verso un vicolo chiuso, ficcati dentro il Panier, che pareva racchiuderli ed ingoiarli proprio come l’antro d’una montagna.</p><p>“Niente male!” – s’esaltò zittendosi in ascolto dei richiami che si rincorrevano giù dal fondo della strada fin dove s’erano infilati loro, un cortiletto racchiuso dalle pareti scure d’un edificio vecchio e scalcinato, anticamera di ben altri stanzoni da attraversare.</p><p>In tutta onestà Andrè aveva perso l’orientamento.</p><p>La mancanza di confidenza con le strade l’aveva sopraffatto.</p><p> </p><p>“Quello ne ha parecchi di mocciosi! Ma i più piccoli non sono che una decina...tre li abbiamo già presi... e gli altri li abbiamo recuperati oggi! Diavolo! Monsieur Grenouille sarà furibondo! Non so che darei per vedere la sua faccia!”.</p><p>Rise Desillian mentre le voci si rincorrevano e lui arrivava nel posto dov’erano stati radunati i bambini.</p><p>Dannazione quanto erano piccoli, anche quelli.</p><p>Alcuni se l’erano davvero fatta addosso, erano sporchi, le labbra rotte dal freddo, i capelli arruffati, forse pieni di pidocchi.</p><p>“Dannato! Se solo riuscissi a trovare quel dannato!” – imprecò di nuovo lo spagnolo – “Prima o poi...”.</p><p> </p><p>La mente corse di nuovo, indietro nel tempo.</p><p>La conclusione, pur giungendoci per strade assolutamente diverse, era sempre la stessa.</p><p>I più piccoli erano quelli ch’erano trattati peggio delle bestie, che fossero vissuti in una palude oppure in un palazzo sulle rive della Neva.</p><p> </p><p>“Se trovo quel dannato...spagnolo...dannato...”.</p><p>La faccia di Monsieur Grenouille era rossa, gonfia, accesa, livida di rabbia...</p><p>“Trovatelo! Lo voglio sgozzare con le mie mani!” – gridava Monsieur Grenouille mentre i compari, atterriti dalla reazione del loro capo, gli comunicavano che la banda dello spagnolo era riuscita proprio là dove Bullfrog aveva imposto di non fallire.</p><p> </p><p>Il ventisei settembre 1789 trascorse così.</p><p>Lontano dalle grida dei parigini affamati, dai pugni sbattuti sui tavoli della Sala dell’Assemblea, dai comizi gridati sotto il colonnato di Palais Royal…</p><p>Lontano, intensamente ammantato dall’odore del mare e da quello del sapone strofinato sulla pelle dei mocciosi, rasati, le testoline che s’avvicinavano e s’allontanavano, intente a scorgere i gusci di noce che galleggiavano nell’acqua lercia…</p><p> </p><p>Gli avamposti delle gendarmerie allertate perché nelle vie di Marsiglia quel giorno erano accaduti strani fatti, nulla che potesse creare pericolo o problemi per l’ordine pubblico. Solo che tra i vicoli del porto, giù, e poi su, su fino al Panier, s’erano rincorse urla, grida, gente che s’era affacciata alla finestra e aveva visto strane figure combattere nell’oscurità dei voltoni e non c’era stato verso di comprendere chi fossero, mentre i mantelli roteavano, le sassaiole mandavano in frantumi le lampade ad olio delle vie più trafficate, le vetrine dei negozi...</p><p>Marsiglia s’era scossa quel giorno...</p><p>Marsiglia non avrebbe dormito quella notte.</p><p> </p><p>Seduta a terra, le spalle appoggiate al muro, le mani ancora umide, il cuore che batteva forte, intensamente...</p><p>Aveva chiuso gli occhi...</p><p>La porta s’aprì e gli occhi s’incontrarono, mentre il sole concedeva l’ultimo abbraccio alla pelle.</p><p>Scattò in piedi, correndo, abbracciandolo, come se le braccia fossero raggi di sole.</p><p>“André...dove...”.</p><p>“Ne abbiamo trovati altri otto!” – disse lui trionfante, lo sguardo intensamente folle, come se quel giorno, per altra via e modo, la Bastiglia fosse capitolata una seconda volta.</p><p> </p><p>“Otto...” – ripeté Oscar, il cuore pieno, le mani che si torcevano...</p><p>André corse oltre lei. Lo sguardo si posò sui tre marmocchi che confabulavano tra loro, calmi, silenziosi, seduti a terra, accanto al fuoco, immersi nel mondo celeste e pulito dell’essere bambini.</p><p>“Che...” – si meravigliò del cambiamento.</p><p>Lei sorrise, di nuovo: “E’ stato necessario...così nessuno li riconoscerà...almeno per qualche tempo...”.</p><p>La mano accarezzò una delle tre teste rasate. La pelle era morbida</p><p> </p><p>Quel giorno, Monsieur Antoin Grenuille – il capo indiscusso della Barrier d’Etang – si ritrovò con <em>undici mocciosi</em> in meno.</p><p>Dodici, se si contava il povero Jeupeu il cui corpo era stato abbandonato alla corrente della palude, indegno persino d’essere sepolto.</p><p> </p><p>Monsieur Joaquin Desillian, lo spagnolo, s’era ritrovato con undici bambini in più.</p><p>Piangevano quelli ch’era riuscito a strappare dalle braccia lerce di Marsiglia, spaventati alcuni, altri intenti a recitare la parte ch’era stata loro insegnata: intenerire l’avversario, perché chiunque all’infuori degli abitanti della palude, era loro avversario.</p><p>A tutti venne spiegato che nella palude non ci sarebbero più tornati e che questo era bene per loro. Spiegare ad un bambino cos’è bene per sé e cosa non lo é...</p><p>“Bene...” – si fregò le mani Desillian, mentre li osservava...</p><p> </p><p>“Vieni...sono di sotto...” – l’invitò André.</p><p>“Venite anche voi...” – disse Oscar agli altri bambini – “Forse ci sono i vostri amici...”.</p><p>I tre scattarono in piedi, come soldatini...</p><p>Un pensiero prese forma nella testa, Oscar si ritrovò istintivamente irrigidita di fronte all’assurda constatazione...</p><p> </p><p>Subito i tre bambini non s’avvicinarono, mentre dopo essere entrati nello stanzone s’erano ritrovati faccia a faccia con i vecchi compagni di sventura.</p><p>Gli altri, quelli ch’erano stati presi, stentavano a riconoscerli che pure s’erano lasciati da un giorno soltanto.</p><p>S’acquietarono però, alla presenza dei tre.</p><p> </p><p>Didier si fece avanti.</p><p>La domanda fu immediata, che li riconobbe e chiese e...</p><p>“Dov’è Jeupeu?”.</p><p>Dunque non c’era solidarietà tra chi deve solo ambire a sopravvivere, ma poi, quando ci si accorge di essere vivi, i sensi ripercorrono i momenti bui, e, anche senza ammetterlo, è da lì che risorgono le figure dei compagni, forse non proprio amici ma accumunati dalla stessa impassibile ed intensa voglia di non arrendersi.</p><p>Erano tutti troppo piccoli per comprendere cosa fosse quell’intesa ancestrale che sgorgava dal buio.</p><p>Volevano solo ritrovarsi, ammettere ch’erano vivi, tutti, entità unica, che così, tutti assieme, s’erano percepiti alla Barrier d’Etang.</p><p>Volevano esserlo ancora, anche lì.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Didier s’avvicinò. L’altro bambino, quello interrogato, tirò su col naso, passandosi la manica lercia sulla faccia.</p><p>“Dov’è Jeupeu?” – chiese di nuovo Didier.</p><p>“Chi è Jeupeu?” – chiese Desillian.</p><p>“E’ un mio amico...si...anche lui...” – sussurrò Didier con gli occhi incollati all’altro, attendendo la risposta che gli premeva.</p><p>Aveva paura adesso Didier...</p><p>Erano quasi coetanei, lui e Jeupeu, e, nel bene o nel male, avevano condiviso lo stesso strazio. Poco importava se Didier e Jeupeu erano stati resi nemici dalla sorte. Non lo erano in fondo, perché erano tutti e due dei bambini.</p><p> </p><p>Il moccioso interrogato scosse la testa.</p><p>“E’ morto...” – sussurrò piano tirando su col naso, un’altra volta.</p><p>La voce non tradiva emozione...</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Il sangue si gelò, di nuovo...</p><p>
  <em>Dio, basta ti prego...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oscar ascoltò la richiesta, che saliva atona, su dalle viscere.</p><p>Comprese allora la sensazione ch’era emersa pochi istanti prima e che adesso prendeva forma, assurdamente intensa...</p><p> </p><p>“E’...” – era piccolo Didier – senza cognome – solo Didier ma comprese, senza fiatare, senza protestare. Comprese ch’era vero e che gli bastava l’affermazione appena accennata del compagno.</p><p>Li aveva conosciuti Tupil e Bullfrog.</p><p>Non c’era da stupirsi allora che dentro la testa, dentro i pensieri leggeri d’un bambino di cinque anni, già fosse noto il concetto di morte, già fosse chiaro quali fossero le conseguenze. Ed altrettanto chiaro che tutto era vero.</p><p> </p><p>Indietreggiò Didier.</p><p>Appena in tempo per raccogliere il corpo un poco ripiegato, il pianto sommesso e scuro, Oscar aprì le braccia, l’abbracciò, mentre l’altro si lasciò abbracciare, senza dimenarsi, senza tentare di liberarsi.</p><p>L’abbracciò stretto ed il pensiero risorse nella testa, nelle gambe, nelle braccia, come un lampo che squarciava l’orizzonte scuro...</p><p>Se si fossero salvati tutti...</p><p>Tutti assieme sarebbero stati dodici.</p><p>Il pensiero non poté non correre là, alla propria vita, alla propria ribellione.</p><p> </p><p>“Signori...è arrivato il momento di mettere in scena il gran finale!” – riprese Desillian rivolgendosi ai propri uomini.</p><p>André corse allo sguardo dello spagnolo. Non c’era tempo di piangere quelli morti, ch’era necessario pensare ai vivi. Cinico a dirsi ma era così che funzionava a Marsiglia di quei tempi.</p><p>“Che...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro si fregò le mani, di nuovo.</p><p>“Le mie feluche...le ho fermate poco fuori dal porto...il loro carico deve essere trasportato su Le Comte Vert. Gobelins...conoscete gli arazzi di Gobelins?” – chiese, lo sguardo un poco stralunato, mentre i compari attorno si rimettevano i mantelli sulle spalle, andando con le mani alle daghe, fisse alle cinture.</p><p>“Che sta accadendo?” – chiese Oscar, indecisa se saperlo o no.</p><p>Lo spagnolo era personaggio davvero pieno di risorse ma non sempre capace di calibrare al meglio gli sforzi profusi per raggiungere il risultato.</p><p>“Non siamo solo borseggiatori!” – esclamò l’altro – “Mi guadagno da vivere onestamente. Sono un commerciante di arazzi. Ho ricevuto delle commissioni da Napoli. Le tele sono sulle mie barche. Ho avvertito i nocchieri di attendere fuori dal porto così da ritardare il carico sulla vostra nave...”.</p><p>Oscar non comprendeva. Si morse il labbro dopo aver chiesto d’istinto perché...</p><p> </p><p>“Si radunerà una folla enorme al porto domani! Il prezzo della farina! Ci serve qualche ora per mettere in giro la voce che presto s’alzerà di nuovo. D’altra parte chi non ci crederebbe di questi tempi!”.</p><p>“Ma perché?” – chiese André un poco spazientito.</p><p>“Gli uomini di Bullfrog saranno ovunque giù al porto...se v’imbarcherete salendo sulla nave da un piazzale vuoto vi noteranno di certo. Non venite a dirmi che proprio voi non conoscete il potere del popolo!? Della folla inferocita?! In mezzo a quella sfido chiunque a riconoscervi!”.</p><p>La domanda scontata meritava una risposta altrettanto ovvia.</p><p>Sì, lo conoscevano tutt’e due di cosa sarebbe stato capace il popolo se pungolato là dove, più di ogni altro, l’interesse per il prezzo del pane avrebbe avuto pregio di colpirlo ed accenderne la furia cieca.</p><p>La pancia...</p><p>Il popolo si muoveva seguendo l’istinto di sopravvivere...</p><p> </p><p>“Via!” – disse risoluto Joaquin Desillian – “Voi tenetevi pronti. Si tratterà d’attendere questa notte e al più al pomeriggio di domani sarete sulla nave. Doveva partire dopo mezzogiorno. Faremo in modo di guadagnare qualche ora...”.</p><p>Le direttive s’imposero. Tutti quelli ch’erano nella stanza, i giovani che accompagnavano il loro capo, presero ad uscire.</p><p>Oscar si frappose…</p><p>“Joaquin...non sarà troppo pericoloso per voi e per la vostra gente?” – chiese mentre tentava di fermare l’altro che se ne andava.</p><p>La sensazione divenne più netta.</p><p> </p><p>“Vi devo molto...” – disse piano lo spagnolo – “Non per ciò che avete fatto per me ma per ciò che avete fatto per altre persone. Molte non ci sono più...ma voi non vi siete mai tirata indietro e non sarò certo io a farlo adesso...”.</p><p>“Cosa ti ha detto André?” – il dubbio.</p><p>“Quello che basta a confermarmi che voi avete fatto la scelta giusta e che io ho avuto il privilegio di raccogliere i vostri gesti...e adesso non posso più tornare indietro...andrò fino in fondo...come state facendo voi...”.</p><p>Il tono si contrasse.</p><p>Oscar non comprese subito...</p><p>Netta era stata la sensazione che aveva in fondo al cuore, che quel viaggio fosse una resa.</p><p>Netta fu la sensazione che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che avrebbe rivisto Joaquin Desillian.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro fece il saluto militare...</p><p>Lo stomaco si contrasse...</p><p>Il sorrisetto amaro di Desillian s’impose assieme ad un’altra constatazione...</p><p> </p><p>“Dove porterete i bambini?” – chiese rincorrendolo, agguantandolo per un soffio.</p><p>“Via...a questo punto sono troppi per restare tutti a Marsiglia...molti di quelli temo non abbiano nessuno al mondo. Li alleveranno le nostre famiglie...”.</p><p>“Sono...”.</p><p>“Cristiani, ebrei…musulmani!?” – replicò retorico l’altro – “Potrebbe essere...ma non ha importanza...gli daremo un futuro...quanto al loro passato, nessuno lo può più cercare...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’idea che i mocciosi sarebbero stati divisi e spediti lontano rimbombò nella testa, le tempie presero a battere, forte...</p><p>“Oscar...”.</p><p>“Va tutto bene André...” – rispose lei tornando sui suoi passi – “Potresti...potresti trovarmi della carta e un poco d’inchiostro?”.</p><p>La domanda uscì piano, quasi rassegnata.</p><p>“Cosa vuoi fare?” – chiese lui incuriosito.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Davvero sorprendente se si pensava che quella era opera d’un uomo solo, che s’era messo in testa di creare il caos e niente di meglio aveva trovato che far leva su uno dei più controversi problemi che affliggevano la Francia.</p><p> </p><p>Camminavano in fretta Oscar e André, mano nella mano, stretti, i mantelli addosso chiusi e sotto le bisacce a tracolla e ancora più giù, dentro il cuore, il tuffo che bloccava la gola, il respiro, il pensiero netto ed assoluto che il momento era giunto e che tra poco i loro piedi non avrebbero più toccato il suolo francese.</p><p> </p><p>Erano stati chiamati nemmeno un’ora prima da Erin.</p><p>Mezzogiorno era passato da un pezzo ma era stato detto di non azzardarsi ad avvicinarsi al porto.</p><p>Poi, in tutta fretta, il tempo d’indossare i mantelli, nella testa avevano preso a rimbombare le grida che giungevano da fuori, dalla strada, un’occhiata fugace di sotto mentre il tramonto inondava gli occhi ed i sensi, con la luce calda e piena del giorno che moriva e nelle grida s’intuiva il disprezzo per i governanti all’ennesima diceria che aveva preso a circolare e che dava la farina rincarata e così sarebbe accaduto per il pane e...</p><p>Nella testa scorreva il pianto di quei dannati mocciosi che s’erano attaccati alle gambe e non ne volevano sapere di lasciarla andare.</p><p>Dio...</p><p>Oscar li aveva abbracciati, tutti e undici, tutti ripuliti e rasati che gli occhi adesso parevano ancora più grandi e spaventati, e gli aveva accarezzato la testa e poi glielo aveva chiesto...</p><p> </p><p>Era difficile insinuarsi tra la folla inferocita, senza fissar gli occhi di quelli che li scrutavano, per non rischiare d’essere presi di mira e...</p><p>Nella testa le voci dei bambini...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Chi sei?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un foglietto scritto, una grafia pulita, poche lettere vergate sopra…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi sei?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gliel’aveva chiesto a Didier...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi sei adesso?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Didier...Didier Lasalle! – aveva risposto quello, quasi gridandolo il nome, mentre le lacrime gl’inondavano la faccia.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Uno spintone, per un attimo le dita s’inanellarono più strette, intuendo che avrebbero potuto slacciarsi e loro due finire per essere divisi dalla folla che avanzava verso il porto, giù per le strade del Panier, là dov’era stato detto ch’era necessario riunirsi per andare a far sentire la propria voce e protestare contro i mercanti di farina che caricavano i sacchi per portarla via.</p><p>Quei sacchi diventavano troppo preziosi...</p><p>Non sarebbe stato consentito d’imbarcarne nemmeno uno.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita si strinsero ancora più forte. André si voltò un istante, un’occhiata d’intesa a dirsi che andava tutto bene, mentre gli occhi scorsero velocemente attorno per trovare un pertugio tra la gente dove passare e per intuire se qualcuno fosse lì davvero per cercare loro.</p><p>Che con quella rivolta nulla avevano a che fare.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>E tu...tu come ti chiami? – un’altra domanda all’altro moccioso...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Casimir Bertinou...monsieur…madame...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il foglietto, un altro foglietto stretto tra le dita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bene...ricordati che Bertinou era un uomo davvero forte e tu non dovrai essere da meno! E un giorno, se vorrai, potrai anche farti chiamare Romanov! Intesi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’altro aveva annuito, tirando su col naso e passandosi il palmo sulla faccia.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il marasma s’infittiva...</p><p>Altri spintoni, urla, donne con i marmocchi attaccati al collo che inveivano contro gli accaparratori, vecchi sdentati che agitavano nervosamente picche raccattate chissà dove.</p><p>Sorprendente lo scenario...</p><p>Sorprendentemente simile ai mesi trascorsi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>E tu...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Picard...Picard Frerer...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aveva sorriso Oscar...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voltaire… – gliel’aveva sussurrato all’orecchio, che il pensiero era corso a Voltaire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il suo nome avrebbe continuato a scorrere sulle labbra di un altro francese, cristiano od ebreo o musulmano avrebbe avuto poca importanza. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso avete un nome ed un cognome… – aveva detto Oscar consegnando a ciascuno di loro un bigliettino. Su ognuno c’erano i nomi dei bambini ed i cognomi degli undici soldati che s’erano ribellati ad ordini insensati.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ricordatevi di non cedere mai...dovete vivere...vivere ad ogni costo...e guardarvi da tutti quelli che vorranno prendersi la vostra vita ed il vostro futuro e che vorranno decidere per voi. Voi dovrete essere liberi...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Una spinta più forte, il colpo rimbombò nel torace, il dolore forte s’incise rammollendo i muscoli e la presa perse forza.</p><p>“Charles!” – André gridò indietro perdendo la stretta della mano di lei.</p><p>Si voltò e la vide arretrare diversi passi mentre la folla avanzava trascinandolo con sé come un legno in balia della corrente.</p><p> </p><p>“Gilbert!” – gridò lei per cercare di tornare accanto a lui ma si ritrovò accerchiata e gli occhi presero ad scavare negli sguardi truci che osservavano lei.</p><p>Erano donne, alcune giovani, alcune anziane. Non parevano pericolose, né si poteva intuire un qualsiasi legame con la banda della rana come l’aveva chiamata Desillian.</p><p>Ma Marsiglia era piena di bande. Spagnoli, portoghesi, turchi...</p><p> </p><p>Riprese a cercare André che non riuscì più a ritrovare con gli occhi mentre i cori di protesta s’innalzavano tutt’intorno e la gente aveva preso a serrare le fila e a schierarsi perché era corsa la voce che i gendarmi avrebbero preso a respingere la folla.</p><p>Scorse più giù, ancora più giù, il profilo...</p><p>“Dove sei?” – riuscì a gridare, solo una volta, mentre intorno la gente prendeva a schiacciarla, Mancava l’aria, mancava l’appiglio...</p><p>Prese a vacillare ma gli occhi rimasero fissi al profilo scuro della nave, l’aspetto maestoso e possente, i raggi del sole posati sugli alberi, quattro, le vele issate, avvolte dal marasma di corde e funi, ognuna sapientemente posta là dove necessario.</p><p> </p><p>Un passo malfermo...</p><p>Si sentì trascinare giù, a terra, una mano colpì il terreno, il respiro si contrasse, chiuse gli occhi...</p><p>“Vieni!” – la voce di André riemerse tra le altre, mentre l’afferrava per un soffio prima d’essere calpestata da un gruppo di donne inferocite, che parevano cieche di rabbia, con l’unica volontà sulle labbra di avviarsi verso l’Hotel de Ville ch’era poco distante e raggiungerlo e poi tirare fuori quei dannati mercanti.</p><p>Gli occhi si scambiarono un’occhiata fulminea e una di quelle estrasse un pugnale tentando di piantarlo nella pancia della vicina...</p><p>“Via!” – alle spalle la voce conosciuta di Joaquin Desillian che tentava di sovrastare la folla.</p><p> </p><p>Un guizzo...</p><p>Oscar si rialzò e squadrò lo spagnolo e poi l’uomo che gli era poco distante.</p><p>“Vieni via!” – gridò André tentando di trascinarla verso l’imbarco della nave.</p><p>Oscar rimase su Desillian...</p><p>Si voltò solo l’attimo per intuire che quella donna non era una sconosciuta...</p><p>Afferrata per i capelli e trascinata via da due uomini che Oscar aveva già visto, comprese che quella era una della banda della rana.</p><p> </p><p>Grida tutt’intorno, uno scenario infernale.</p><p>Tornarono con gli occhi a Desillian, lo videro estrarre la daga e fendere l’aria per scontarsi con la spada dell’uomo che gli stava di fronte, più piccolo.</p><p>Forse era il padrone della palude, Bullfrog...</p><p>André l’afferrò per la vita: “Non possiamo far cadere nel nulla il sacrificio di queste persone! Andiamo!!”.</p><p>Glielo gridò in faccia e lei si mosse, intuendo lo scontro che si stava consumando a pochi passi da lei...</p><p>Vigliacca, pensò di sé stessa...</p><p> </p><p>L’odore prepotente del mare, il sentore salmastro dell’acqua un poco ferma, imprigionata nel porto, s’imposero allo stomaco, mentre gli occhi si chiudevano e la mano restava stretta a quella di André che la guidava.</p><p>I passi presero a correre sui gradini della scala appoggiata al ventre della nave. Fu costretta a riaprire gli occhi su al cielo, per ritrovarsi a fissare nuvole che correvano veloci, silenziose, nell’assordante vociare inferocito della folla, poco sotto di loro, e più su di quella dell’equipaggio intento a preparare la nave per il prossimo viaggio e a scambiarsi ordini concitati.</p><p> </p><p>Si avvide che il terzo ponte partendo dalla linea dell’acqua terminava con una specie di rientranza che assomigliava quasi ad un balcone incassato dentro la pancia della nave.</p><p>Dalle feritoie poste nel secondo ponte sbucavano le colubrine che risplendevano, lucide nell’scurità della sera.</p><p>Ne contò quindici, s’immaginò che dall’altro lato ve ne fossero altrettante.</p><p>Quella non era sempre stato un mercantile dunque. Forse un tempo era una nave da guerra.</p><p> </p><p>Suoni secchi e ripetuti...</p><p>Le feritoie vennero chiuse ad una ad una.</p><p>Oscar tornò giù con gli occhi...</p><p>Altri passeggeri erano intenti a percorrere in tutta fretta la scalinata, stretti nei mantelli gli uomini, ed avvinghiati al braccio del gentiluomo che le scortava, le donne, terrorizzate.</p><p>Il tempo di porgere i documenti, che in quell’istante tornarono ad essere Gilbert e Charles Montand.</p><p> </p><p>La folla era immensa...</p><p>L’invito era di entrare subito nella cabina assegnata. L’equipaggio della nave non avrebbe potuto proteggere i passeggeri da colpi di fucile sparati da terra.</p><p>“Aspetta...” – Oscar strinse la mano di André – “Voglio vedere se riesco...”.</p><p>“E’ pericoloso...” – André contestò debolmente la richiesta, anche se la comprendeva.</p><p>Il pensiero di partire senza sapere più nulla di tutti coloro che stavano rischiando la vita per aiutarli era duro d’accettare. Ma Desillian era stato chiaro, che qualsiasi accidente fosse accaduto, loro non si sarebbero dovuti voltare indietro.</p><p>Dovevano partire e così sarebbe accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>I primi colpi di fucile...</p><p>Le grida della gente...</p><p>L’ondeggiare incerto...</p><p>Il vuoto che s’apriva là dove i soldati tentavano di farsi strada, sparando in aria, e poi verso la folla per disperderla e ricacciarla nella miseria da dov’era venuta, nell’Inferno che competeva agli straccioni.</p><p> </p><p>Un secondo fischio annunciò che la nave stava salpando, gli ormeggi lanciati a terra lasciavano libero il gigante addormentato.</p><p>Le vele presero a scivolare giù, libere di innalzarsi al vento che le gonfiava debolmente.</p><p>Due feluche a vele spiegate, aperte alla brezza, s’erano posizionate a prua della nave, da cui erano state calate corde robuste, per agganciare il veliero e trainarlo fuori dal porto, dove il vento più forte avrebbe consentito alla sua enorme mole di prendere il largo facilmente.</p><p> </p><p>Si susseguirono rapidi i colpi secchi dei tiranti, i marinai erano all’opera per predisporre le cime in maniera che la nave potesse acquistare la massima velocità, una volta in mare aperto.</p><p>I rumori frenetici, la brezza del mare che aumentava, la luce del giorno che lentamente rischiarava il porto e le colline dietro ad esso, comunicarono, in maniera pressoché definitiva, che la nave stava lasciando il porto e con esso la Francia.</p><p>La sua vita, quella che aveva vissuto così intensamente fino a quel momento stava cambiando per sempre.</p><p> </p><p>“Dio...” – Oscar corse verso il bordo del ponte, s’affacciò, guardò sotto, intuì la fisionomia dello spagnolo...</p><p>Un fischio più acuto...</p><p>Un altro fischio...</p><p>Un boato sorse dallo spiazzo arioso straripante di gente.</p><p>Solo un esiguo e labile corridoio consentì agli ultimi passeggeri di salire a bordo in tutta fretta.</p><p> </p><p>La folla aveva preso a caricare i soldati.</p><p>Un altro fischio...</p><p>Gli ormeggi mollati, ad uno ad uno.</p><p>Altri spari, i soldati non accettavano d’essere ricacciati indietro...</p><p>Grida...</p><p>Guizzi di corpi che presero ad accerchiare i militari, le spade lampeggiarono lucenti alla luce amaranto del tramonto.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar puntò lo sguardo nella direzione del trambusto più roboante.</p><p>Intravide la fisionomia dello spagnolo.</p><p>Anche André lo riconobbe...</p><p>Il cuore prese a battere più forte...</p><p>Il caos della terra non li raggiungeva, mentre intuirono che la nave si stava muovendo, allontanandosi lentamente dalla banchina grazie alle feluche che avevano dispiegato le vele imboccando la direzione che portava verso l’imboccatura del porto.</p><p>Il vento prese a fendere la faccia.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...dovete scendere giù...è pericoloso...”.</p><p>La voce alle spalle li raggiunse.</p><p>“Aspettate...” – rispose André, prendendo per mano Oscar ed iniziando a camminare sul ponte verso la prua.</p><p>Oscar lo seguì, docile, come fosse una bambola, mentre gli occhi erano fissi al punto in cui aveva scorto Joaquin Desillian. L’altro non c’era più.</p><p>L’aveva perso...</p><p>Le immagini si sfocavano tradite dalla luce morente del tramonto...</p><p> </p><p>Il vento gonfiò le onde, mentre il veliero prendeva ad allontanarsi dalla banchina.</p><p>André le strinse la mano...</p><p>Sussurrò poche parole: “Stiamo lasciando la Francia...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sussultò, non se l’era dimenticato, solo non s’immaginava sarebbe accaduto così, a quel modo rocambolesco e rapido.</p><p>Le parve d’esser come quella nave, voleva partire allora, davvero, e lasciare la sua vita, e lasciarsi trasportare via da forze possenti, imperiose, incontrollabili, invisibili, senza volto...</p><p>Altre forze a cui lei non si sarebbe opposta.</p><p>Era da una vita che non si ribellava.</p><p> </p><p>Distolse lo sguardo dalla terra allora e prese ad osservare sotto di sé e poi avanti, laggiù, verso la prua della nave, scorgendo l’imboccatura del porto, un poco stretta.</p><p>E oltre, l’amaranto liquido, immobile, immenso...</p><p>Il mare…</p><p>Rinascita e redenzione, gelo e calore...</p><p>Il mare…</p><p>Libertà dall’oppressione d’una vita trascorsa ad obbedire ad ordini senza senso al solo scopo di tenere in piedi un palcoscenico dove ognuno doveva recitare la propria parte, al meglio, dove nessuno poteva permettersi di mutare ruolo e parole. Nemmeno il tono della voce.</p><p>Era stata un burattino nelle mani del padre, dei superiori, della regina, suo malgrado, degli stessi soldati che aveva comandato.</p><p>Persino di sé stessa, ingranaggio quasi perfetto, che doveva funzionare senza possibilità di opporsi, a rischio d’esserne travolta, soffocata ed annientata per sempre.</p><p>Di nuovo la stessa sensazione...</p><p>Stava fuggendo…</p><p>Si…</p><p>Alla fine di ogni ragionamento, di ogni considerazione, per quanto benevola, lei stava fuggendo.</p><p>Non poteva più vivere quella vita, perché altrimenti sarebbe morta.</p><p>E non solo per colpa della sua malattia.</p><p> </p><p>Il mare, l’intravedeva laggiù, la mano stretta alla mano di André.</p><p>Se fosse rimasta, lei sarebbe morta, nell’inerzia di un’esistenza ogni giorno uguale a sé stessa, soffocata dal desiderio di appartenere a quell’ingranaggio perfetto che invece era tutto tranne che perfetto.</p><p>Stava fuggendo per tornare a vivere...</p><p>Non la propria vita ma il proprio spirito.</p><p>Riconciliarsi con sé stessa e con il mondo e con l’essenza della natura e dei suoi desideri, tra tutti quello d’osservare lo sguardo del proprio uomo, mentre le stringeva la mano, mentre s’avvicinava alla sua bocca, di sfuggita, in un soffio, e sfiorava le labbra, perché sentiva di desiderarlo, di nuovo e poterlo fare, poterlo desiderare, era conquista enorme, incommensurabile, un’emozione senza paragoni che stava assaporando giorno dopo giorno, immergendosi e lasciandosi travolgere da essa.</p><p> </p><p>“Guarda...”.</p><p>André strinse ancora di più la mano, sollevò la sinistra indicando l’imboccatura del porto.</p><p>Le feluche avanzavano lente così che la nave non rischiasse d’urtare le banchine che si restringevano, mentre poco distanti s’intravedevano gli specchi lucidi e verdastri dei bacini di carenaggio.</p><p>Su, lo sguardo corse su, verso Fort Saint Nicolas, una sorta di monumentale roccaforte che s’affacciava sul lato sinistro dell’uscita del porto, una sfinge a guardia della città.</p><p> </p><p>Li riconobbero i mocciosi che si sbracciavano, tutti lassù, mentre correvano assieme lungo la strada che portava sempre più in alto. Gridavano quelli e saltavano come pazzi per farsi riconoscere e per salutarli.</p><p>L’abbracciò André, stringendola a sé, che gli parve fosse divenuta ancora più magra e scarna.</p><p>“Sono loro!”.</p><p>“Si...sono riusciti a venire fin lassù...me l’aveva detto Joaquin...” – rispose André, stringendola ancora di più, grato che lei fosse lì, grato di poterle rivelare il piano dell’amico – “Sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato tempo per salutarsi così mi ha detto che se tutto fosse andato bene avrebbe spedito i bambini fin su a Fort Saint Nicolas. Da lassù si vedono le navi che entrano ed escono dal porto...mi ha detto di guardare in quella direzione...”.</p><p>“Didier Lasalle, Casimir Bertinou, Picard Frerer, Germain Cabalien, Thiroux Fabien, Stéphane Jerome, Oratio Léon, Emmanuel Simeon, Wilfred Montigner<em>, </em>Paul Capillion, Olivier Aimee...” – scandì i nomi piano, Oscar, ad uno ad uno.</p><p>I bambini senza nome ora ne avevano uno.</p><p>Fu lei a stringersi a lui che si zittì, mentre ascoltava e ricordava quelli ch’erano rimasti a terra laggiù, a Parigi e quelli che restavano lì, nella terra di Francia. I vivi e i morti.</p><p> </p><p>Tutt’e due fissarono il punto in cui i bambini s’erano fermati e salutavano la nave gridando e continuando a sbracciarsi.</p><p>“Joaquin mi ha detto che cercherà di trovare il bambino scomparso…l’amico di Didier…ci proverà...così almeno qualcuno potrà dire una preghiera per lui...”.</p><p> </p><p>Altri fischi più acuti, intensi...</p><p>Il vento prese forza e gli occhi si sollevarono verso gli alberi della nave, dove avevano preso a volteggiare i marinai acrobati, addetti ad ammainare le vele.</p><p>Le tele presero a scendere dapprima solo per metà della loro lunghezza.</p><p> </p><p>Lampade ad olio occhieggiarono dallo scafo per rendere visibile il mercantile che lasciava la darsena chiusa e protetta.</p><p>L’ombra scura procedeva brillando come un cielo stellato raddoppiato sul mare.</p><p>Gli occhi rimasero ad osservare le mura ocra e possenti della fortezza che sfilava davanti a loro.</p><p>La eco delle grida della rivolta era ormai lontana.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar chiuse gli occhi appoggiandosi al corpo di André.</p><p>Lo desiderava.</p><p>Sorprendentemente, nonostante tutto, lo desiderava, L’intuì un poco rigido, immerso in pensieri ch’erano lontani da lì, da loro...</p><p>Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.</p><p>“C’è qualcosa che non va?”</p><p>“No...”.</p><p>Non finì la frase, si strinse ancora di più a lei, dimenticandosi di tutto, dove fossero, perché, il passato, il futuro.</p><p>Si chinò, appoggiando le labbra alle labbra, con forza e con disperazione, che lui non era nulla senza di lei, pensò dentro di sé.</p><p>Come avrebbe fatto senza di lei, senza sentire il profumo della pelle o restare nello sguardo come si posava su di sé adesso, senza più rimproveri o rimorsi, dolce, intenso...</p><p>Stupito, ogni volta...</p><p>Alle spalle il sole, imponente che moriva, dietro, lontano.</p><p>L’odore del mare...</p><p>Lei era la sua esistenza.</p><p> </p><p>“Che farei senza di te?” - disse Oscar piano.</p><p>Lo sussurrò a lui che sussultò, come se davvero lei gli avesse letto dentro.</p><p>Lo disse a lui e lo disse anche a sé stessa.</p><p>D’istinto…</p><p>Era il tramonto del ventisette settembre dell’anno millesettecentottantanove.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/btv1b84423247/f1.item</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. L’amour, toujours, l’amour...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>L’amour, toujours, l’amour...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E poi fate l’amore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Niente sesso, solo amore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E con questo intendo i baci lenti sulla bocca,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sul collo, sulla pancia, sulla schiena,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i morsi sulle labbra, le mani intrecciate,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>e occhi dentro occhi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Intendo abbracci talmente stretti</em>
</p><p>
  <em>da diventare una cosa sola,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>corpi incastrati e anime in collisione,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>carezze sui graffi, vestiti tolti insieme alle paure,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>baci sulle debolezze,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sui segni di una vita</em>
</p><p>
  <em>che fino a quel momento era stata un po’ sbagliata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Intendo dita sui corpi, creare costellazioni,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>inalare profumi, cuori che battono insieme,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>respiri che viaggiano allo stesso ritmo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>e poi sorrisi,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sinceri dopo un po’ che non lo erano più.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ecco, fate l’amore e non vergognatevene,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>perché l’amore è arte, e voi i capolavori.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Alda Merini</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>27 settembre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 1° giorno di viaggio, sera...</em>
</p><p>La luce delle lanterne cieche stentava a vincere il buio, là sotto.</p><p>Così André s’era dovuto attaccare al corrimano e scendere piano gli scalini stretti che portavano al ponte ove erano custoditi i bagagli. Ogni passo uno scricchiolio diverso.</p><p> </p><p>Un tizio, marinaio, inserviente, funambolo che fosse, li aveva accompagnati indicando loro la piccola cabina, una specie di pertugio ricavato nel ponte di coperta dove alloggiava la maggior parte dei passeggeri, poco più di sessanta persone, era stato detto.</p><p>Con le oltre quaranta d’equipaggio, alla fine s’era ricavato una sorta di villaggio galleggiante, dove sarebbe stato difficile mantenersi a distanza o quanto meno evitare guai.</p><p> </p><p>E poi c’era da scommetterci che ci fosse un altro ponte, un altro ancora, dov’erano alloggiate le colubrine da diciotto o forse nove libbre, intraviste al porto, solo due giorni prima, di certo meno efficaci ma più maneggevoli.</p><p> </p><p>L’aveva lasciata nella cabina, piccola, silenziosa, una specie di nido, posto sul lato destro del vascello.</p><p>Adesso Oscar era lì, seduta sul letto piuttosto duro ma pulito, la stanzetta povera d’arredi ma più che sufficiente per le loro necessità, lei da sempre capace di cavarsela con poco e farsi bastare l’essenziale.</p><p>Almeno in questo l’educazione spartana era servita a qualcosa visto che una qualsiasi altra donna sarebbe svenuta all’istante alla vista di pareti così squallide.</p><p> </p><p>Nella stiva, accanto ad ammassi di bagagli d’ogni genere, c’erano altri animali.</p><p>Cani, galline...</p><p>Una decina di cavalli, alloggiati in stalli separati.</p><p>Joaquin Desillian aveva fatto un buon lavoro, perché gli animali erano strigliati a dovere, solo un poco spaventati dal rollio cupo della nave, il fasciame a gemere sinistramente ai colpi delle correnti aeree e marine eppure capace di proteggere le anime che ci galleggiavano dentro.</p><p> </p><p>La velocità media sarebbe stata di cinque, sei nodi al massimo.</p><p>La costa, ornata da scogli ed insenature, non avrebbe consentito di procedere oltre.</p><p>Le ottantasei miglia che separavano Marseille da Nice sarebbero state percorse entro diciassette ore all’incirca, vento e correnti permettendo.</p><p>L’approdo era previsto per il giorno dopo, a mezzogiorno.</p><p>All’incirca.</p><p> </p><p>Il sole era tramontato.</p><p>Le dita scorrevano lievi sulle due carte d’imbarco a nome di Charles e Gilbert Montand, i lasciapassare accuratamente ripiegati. Accanto, chiusi, i documenti che attestavano chi erano realmente, chi erano stati e chi sarebbero tornati ad essere una volta lasciata la Francia.</p><p>Chissà per quanto ancora.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar se ne rese conto, in quel momento, che stava lasciando la Francia.</p><p>Un moto di rabbia la percorse pensando al passato e uno di paura chiuse la voce intuendo il futuro.</p><p> </p><p>Le pareti di legno ruvido e scuro, odorose di sale e di mare, ebbero sorprendente pregio di contenere la rabbia e d’acquietarla, i sensi confusi dai nuovi sentori - così diversi da quelli in cui s’erano imbattuti durante il viaggio - distolti dall’oppressione.</p><p>Sapevano...</p><p>I sensi sapevano di pelle e sguardi all’erta e chiedevano...</p><p> </p><p>Dopo giorni e giorni trascorsi in locande anonime, paesi anonimi, a sfuggire dallo sguardo di cameriere, osti, soldati, dame, contadini, uomini di legge, briganti di palude, Oscar si ritrovava in un minuscolo spazio.</p><p>I rumori giungevano ovattati e tiepidi.</p><p>Non pareva fosse né caldo, né freddo.</p><p>Era immobile, mentre il corpo a poco a poco adattava l’equilibrio terrestre a quello acquatico, meno stabile, più infido, che un’improvvisa onda avrebbe potuto sbattere a terra o contro la parete.</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, annusò l’odore del mare e con esso l’intenso desiderio, fatto di calore, umido, respirato addosso.</p><p>Nasceva da lei, dalle viscere, mescolato a brividi che forse erano di febbre, forse no, forse era lei ch’era semplicemente viva.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sentì, il proprio corpo, bruciare e chiedere e desiderare e ascoltare il desiderio, incapace di soffocarlo.</p><p>Si alzò, s’accorse che lo spazio esiguo non permetteva di spostarsi con troppa foga, i bauli nell’angolo opposto del letto, i mantelli gettati sopra, una brocca d’acqua, null’altro.</p><p>Incontrollabile il desiderio si riverberò nei muscoli.</p><p> </p><p>Uscì all’aria fredda ed intensa, che la colpì in faccia una volta imboccato il corridoio che portava al ponte superiore, verso la rientranza che permetteva d’affacciarsi al mare lontano dagli sguardi.</p><p>L’aria prese a calmare il respiro e a restituire lucidità e presenza.</p><p> </p><p>Rimase lì, un poco, a calmare i cavalli.</p><p>La fronte appoggiata al collo caldo e tornito, le dita affondate nel manto serico, in ascolto del silenzioso fremere dei muscoli mentre l’animale accanto batteva la zampa a terra, scrollandosi.</p><p>Erano divenuti compagni di viaggio, tutti e quattro, e per assurdo che fosse avevano imparato a riconoscere ciascuno il vorticoso evolversi del tempo, che incideva la coscienza.</p><p> </p><p>S’era fatto buio, là sotto tutto pareva scivolare in una specie di dimensione altra e separata dal resto della nave.</p><p>André tentò di scorgere altri locali.</p><p>Ve n’erano ancora giù da una scala che scendeva nella parte più fonda della nave, dove forse alloggiavano i mozzi, i marinai, i servitori di ufficiali e passeggeri.</p><p>La calma l’avvolse e questo per assurdo non era un bene.</p><p>Nella calma si è spinti a pensare e fare congetture mentre il futuro ripiomba addosso all’improvviso, ogni cosa si fa più vicina e allora non è più futuro ma diventa presente, palpabile, temuto, incombente…</p><p> </p><p>La lente gli consentì di guadagnare più velocemente l’uscita.</p><p>Col tempo aveva imparato a percepire ogni più piccolo ostacolo, affidandosi alle dita, che scivolavano con attenzione sulle superfici, appropriandosi della consistenza, della densità, della temperatura, e poi all’udito, ai rumori impercettibili, alle dimensioni delle stanze, alla posizione delle porte e delle finestre, al numero degli scalini e a tutto quanto si ponesse di ostacolo tra sé ed il suo percorso.</p><p> </p><p>Odore di polvere, vino, stalle, paglia, minestre, terra, erba bagnata, neve, acqua...</p><p>Odore d’acqua...</p><p>La sua labile ed intensa consistenza.</p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dovette fermarsi, un istante, lo sguardo sgranato davanti a sé a catturare un pertugio di luce.</p><p>La mente rimase impigliata alla constatazione…</p><p> </p><p>Il tatto s’era raffinato al punto da riconoscere l’impercettibile mutamento della pelle, quella morbida di seni, quella del collo, quella candida e lieve del ventre.</p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>S’immerse in lei, con i sensi, tutti, escluso quello che aveva maledetto da quando aveva preso a vacillare, dopo l’incidente. Adesso gli pareva fosse divenuto inutile, che aveva imparato a conoscerla, lei, così intensamente, così profondamente che forse davvero non avrebbe più avuto necessità di vederla come un tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Si sistemò la lente, le dita scorsero tra i capelli, la gola si chiuse.</p><p>Aveva temuto di perdere lei, se avesse perso la vista.</p><p>La vista non l’aveva perduta, non ancora, ma se anche fosse accaduto, intuiva che si poteva vedere oltre essa...</p><p>Intuiva di saperlo fare, comprendere oltre...</p><p>L’amore, tutti i giorni, attraverso sé stesso...</p><p>Attraverso di lei...</p><p> </p><p>Ripercorse in fretta il ponte secondario, risalì fino al corridoio che lo separava dall’alloggio dove avrebbero trascorso i giorni successivi, cinque per l’esattezza, che tanto ci sarebbe voluto per arrivare a Livourne.</p><p>Quando finalmente tornò a sentire prepotente l’odore del mare e la brezza della sera, di quella sera autunnale pallida ed intensa, André riprese a camminare più speditamente, avviandosi verso la cabina ch’era stata loro assegnata.</p><p>Camminava, un passo dopo l’altro, verso di lei...</p><p>E la mente rincorreva i ricordi, quando l’aveva conosciuta, e sua nonna gli aveva detto che lei era una bellissima fanciulla…</p><p>Sì, quella che si vestiva e si comportava come un maschiaccio era una femmina!</p><p>
  <em>Bleah!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una femmina! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eppure…</p><p>Anche se gli avevano detto ch’era una femmina, lui non era mica stupido e l’aveva capito subito da sé che quella era proprio una femmina perché loro due erano proprio diversi e lui era un maschio e...</p><p>Allora aveva pensato che nonostante quella si vestisse e si comportasse come un maschiaccio, avrebbe finito per appiccicarglisi addosso come una mosca, come...</p><p>No, alla fine aveva dovuto abbandonare tutte le vaghe convinzioni da maschio ch’era riuscito a raggranellare nella sua giovane vita, ossia che una femmina fosse più stupida, più lenta, più debole, più frignona.</p><p> </p><p>S’era ritrovato a condividere l’educazione rigida e severa e quella femminuccia l’aveva vista cadere da cavallo dieci, venti, trenta volte, fino a quando non aveva imparato a stare in sella meglio di un uomo e forse era così che le femmine educate come i maschi si comportano.</p><p>Diventano più forti dei maschi…</p><p>
  <em>Boh…</em>
</p><p>André non lo sapeva, non aveva mai conosciuto altre bambine educate così, ma di certo lei era così.</p><p> </p><p>Poi lui aveva imparato a tirare di scherma perché lei potesse esercitarsi e lei, lei gli aveva insegnato tutto ciò che sapeva.</p><p>Lei glielo aveva insegnato.</p><p>Tutto.</p><p>Tutto ciò che sapeva e anche quello che non sapeva.</p><p>Avevano condiviso tutto, come amici, come fratelli.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorella, moglie, amante, sposa…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò di nuovo ad immaginare il passato, tante volte s’era chiesto che sarebbe accaduto a loro se lei non fosse stata cresciuta così, come un maschio, certo schiacciata da una vita rigida ma paradossalmente aperta, soffocata dal rango ma per assurdo capace di guardare oltre gli schemi arcaici dell’aristocrazia.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...”.</p><p>André si voltò di scatto, intuendo la fisionomia d’un tizio che doveva far parte dell’equipaggio, vestito sobriamente senza tanti fronzoli, un leggero inchino, quello si presentava chiedendo se entrambi, lui ed il compagno di viaggio, suo fratello per l’esattezza, avessero gradito prendere parte ad una cena assieme al capitano della nave.</p><p>Interdetto…</p><p>“Senz’altro...” – balbettò André, ragionando in fretta.</p><p>Per quanto il viaggio sarebbe stato breve, s’era pur sempre a bordo d’una nave e comprendere con chi si sarebbero condivisi i giorni a venire non sarebbe stato inutile o sbagliato.</p><p>“Alle venti...” – sibilò l’altro inchinandosi di nuovo e scomparendo nel buio – “Seguite le lanterne...chiedete di Monsieur Norel De Ville, Capitano Norel de Ville...”.</p><p>Un cenno del capo...</p><p> </p><p>I pensieri ripresero, sormontati a mala pena dall’interruzione. Era impossibile arginarli.</p><p>Forse, ora che stavano lasciando al Francia, quei dannati ricordi dovevano risalire in superficie, perché loro due si rammentassero bene da dove venivano e chi erano stati prima d’esser ciò che sarebbero diventati.</p><p> </p><p>André era cresciuto.</p><p>Anche lei.</p><p>Ed era diventata bellissima...</p><p> </p><p>Era buio intorno, l’orizzonte segnato dalla luce morente della sera, le prime stelle vibravano come lacrime sparse.</p><p>L’oro chiaro dei capelli, la pelle, bianca...</p><p>L’azzurro cupo del mare in tempesta, severo, vigile su tutto.</p><p>Sprezzante ed intenso...</p><p>Se fosse stata educata come una donna, com’erano educate tutte le donne di quell’epoca...</p><p>Non era certo questione di saper andare a cavallo o magari tirare con la pistola. C’erano dame che a caccia si difendevano altrettanto bene quanto i galantuomini.</p><p>No, non sarebbe stata nemmeno questione di educazione.</p><p>Il latino, la matematica, la storia, il pianoforte, il ballo, l’etichetta...</p><p>Istruzione genericamente impartita a chiunque fosse nobile.</p><p>E allora perché lei era così...</p><p> </p><p>C’era che se fosse stata educata a quella maniera davvero lui non sarebbe mai potuto crescere accanto a lei com’era stato nella loro vita e l’avrebbe persa, in fretta, lei concessa in sposa a quindici anni, come le sue sorelle e...</p><p>
  <em>Davvero sarebbe accaduto questo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Davvero una come lei...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bussò alla porta della cabina. L’aprì, entrò.</p><p>Nessuno. Il cuore in gola.</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei?</em>
</p><p>L’aveva lasciata lì...</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò assurdamente ansioso, trafitto dal pensiero che lei non ci fosse, che lei c’era sempre stata nella sua vita.</p><p>Stava per chiamarla, si contrasse dandosi dello stupido. Al più avrebbe dovuto cercare Charles...</p><p>Si morse il labbro, si voltò, uscì sul ponte. Il cuore in gola...</p><p>Doveva esser lì ma non aveva ricevuto risposta.</p><p>Il luogo era sconosciuto, estraneo, i sensi stanchi, il desiderio...</p><p> </p><p>Pochi passi percorsi sulla scala che portava al piano di coperta superiore, lo sguardo corse al piccolo ponte poco sopra, l’intravide nella luce dispersa della sera, i raggi morenti che lambivano l’orizzonte, appoggiandosi sulla sagoma asciutta, un poco abbandonata...</p><p>Il nome di Oscar gli morì sulle labbra, come quello di Charles, come tutto il resto.</p><p>Il tramonto sfatto nel cielo, sul mare, intrecciato ai capelli mossi, ai pensieri che intuì...</p><p>Non la distingueva chiaramente, ne intravedeva la figura fiera, ne intuiva il respiro, il sentire confuso con l’aria dolce del mare.</p><p> </p><p>Era buio, davvero, ormai...</p><p>Le lanterne cieche illuminavano pochi lembi di scafo che pure procedeva lento, fendendo le onde alte. Giù, verso la costa s’intravedevano luci fioche. Era la Francia quella.</p><p> </p><p>André comprese che lei stava osservando quella...</p><p>Preferì non chiamarla.</p><p>Si mantenne assorto nella visione, ascoltando il rumore delle onde calme infrangersi contro lo scafo.</p><p>Lei s’accorse d’essere osservata.</p><p> </p><p>“Scusami...” – s’incresparono le labbra per sussurrare il nome, quello sbagliato – “Gilbert!” – puntualizzò - “Non ti avevo sentito...volevo prendere un po’ d’aria...”.</p><p>S’avvicinò André fissandola.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa c’è?” – chiese lei tentando di stupirsi. Non ci riusciva.</p><p>La Francia era laggiù, s’allontanava.</p><p>Voleva restare lì, assorta, mentre la gola a poco a poco si chiudeva.</p><p>Eppure lui era lì accanto a sé e sorprendentemente tutto pareva trovare una collocazione perfetta, seppur nell’incertezza assoluta del futuro.</p><p> </p><p>“Il tramonto...mi ha ricordato Arras...quando da bambini d’estate giocavamo fino a sera tardi, fino a quando il sole non ci concedeva un ultimo abbraccio di luce. E poi ce ne stavano ore a parlare di quello che avremmo fatto il giorno dopo...”.</p><p>“Già...il giorno dopo...” – disse piano André avvicinandosi. Parole mute...</p><p>Il corpo la sovrastava un poco, avrebbe voluto chinarsi per baciarla, si limitò ad avvicinarsi ancora un poco, rigido, quasi ad ascoltare il respiro di lei, il battito s’ampliava dentro di sé.</p><p> </p><p>“E...” – balbettò lei che si stupì davvero adesso – “Tua nonna ci rimproverava d’esserci andati a ficcare in chissà quali guai...”.</p><p>Parlava piano, sorrideva e lui lì, rigido, impettito, gli occhi a fissare l’orizzonte dove scorrevano luci tenui.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa...c’è?” – chiese lei, di nuovo, che tutto le parve strano e fu davvero sorprendente accorgersi della postura di André, che adesso lei aveva imparato a conoscerlo e adesso si sarebbe aspettata altro.</p><p>Gli occhi s’abbassarono. Oscar si ritrovò immersa nello sguardo.</p><p>André si permise solo d’appoggiare la mano sul fianco e chiudere un poco le dita e stringerlo morbidamente...</p><p>Un sussulto...</p><p>Lui non si spinse oltre e lei si stupì di nuovo.</p><p>C’era ch’erano su una nave che per quanto grande ed imponente poteva avere occhi ed orecchie molto più indiscrete d’un quartiere di Parigi.</p><p> </p><p>Lei comprese e si stupì, ancora di più, del desiderio sottile insinuato attraverso la sola vicinanza, attraverso quella mano posata lì, dolcemente...</p><p>Lo ricambiò appoggiando la testa sulla spalla, chiudendo gli occhi, strofinando appena la fronte ad annusare il desiderio ch’era di entrambi, imperioso, a rapire i sensi e la carne.</p><p>Ad annusare sé stessi desiderare l’altro...</p><p> </p><p>“Senti un po’, ma lo sai che per questa sera abbiamo un invito a cena!” – riprese lui divertito e rassegnato.</p><p>Lo sguardo di lei si sollevò, comunicando disappunto.</p><p>Ci mancava anche la cena...</p><p>“Lo so...anch’io avrei preferito...” – s’azzardò lui sornione.</p><p>Si morse il labbro André: “Sì insomma...andarcene a dormire...ma d’altra parte dovremo pur mangiare!”.</p><p>“Potevamo farlo nella cabina. Ho notato che oltre ai bauli ci sono alcuni sacchi...dovrebbe esserci del pane dentro e...”.</p><p> </p><p>Scosse la testa André: “Non di solo pane...” – accennò sorridendo – “Lo sai anche tu che quando si deve convivere in un luogo sconosciuto è bene sapere per tempo con chi si dovrà farlo. Il capitano è stato gentile ad invitarci...non credo si tratterà di nulla di eclatante. Siamo su una nave...”.</p><p>Non la convinceva...</p><p>Lo sguardo s’abbassò di più ed il viso s’avvicinò ancora di più.</p><p>Sussurrò piano...</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar François de Jarjayes ma tu davvero...” – il discorso rimase volutamente in sospeso e lei ne intuì la piega, sorprendendosi, adesso, d’essere capace di pensare a certe...</p><p>
  <em>Pieghe della vita!</em>
</p><p>“Dannazione...An...Gilbert Montand! Che ti salta in testa! Io non intendevo...” – si schernì lei alzando la voce.</p><p>Una mano sulla bocca, l’altra sul fianco che corse su ad adagiarsi sulla schiena mentre lui la stringeva di più a sé: “Io sì invece!” – chiosò soddisfatto.</p><p>
  <em>L’amour...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toujour...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Vai al diavolo!” – ringhiò lei tentando di staccarsi. No, lui se la tenne lì, stringendola ancora e poi prendendola per mano e tornando a ripercorrere il corridoio che conduceva alla piccola cabina e davvero Oscar s’immaginò che sarebbe accaduto in quel momento e per assurdo che fosse e nonostante s’immaginasse cosa sarebbe potuto accadere, avvampò, prendendo a sudare un poco, fino a che riuscì a staccarsi e a piantarsi in mezzo alla stanzetta, occhi sgranati ad osservare André che si sbottonava la giacca e si sfilava la camicia e...</p><p>Davvero...</p><p>Il cuore in gola...</p><p>Davvero anche lei l’avrebbe voluto...</p><p> </p><p>“Che fai?” – chiese lui mentre aveva preso a rovistare in un baule – “Non ti cambi per la cena?”.</p><p>Rimase volutamente immerso, sguardo e mani, nelle stoffe profumate di pulito che sfiorò quasi con soggezione, il pensiero a colei che aveva preparato gl’indumenti, forse con le lacrime agli occhi, ma non si voltò perché, a parte l’istante di commozione, gli sarebbe venuto da ridere a vedere la faccia di Oscar che chissà che doveva aver pensato e chissà se anche lei l’avrebbe voluto...</p><p> </p><p>“Sbrigati!” – la spronò – “O vuoi che faccia io?”.</p><p>Si rialzò, gli veniva davvero da ridere, le dita corsero ai bottoni della giacca di lei.</p><p>Colpita...</p><p> </p><p>“No!” – arretrò lei, smascherata e decisamente imbarazzata – “Faccio da sola!”.</p><p>“Come volete riverito fratello!” – continuò lui tentando di trattenersi dal ridere.</p><p>L’imbarazzo di Oscar era assolutamente sorprendente se si pensava che solo due mesi prima era accaduto che si fossero amati, per la prima volta, in quel bosco di lucciole e di luna.</p><p>Stupiva ed al tempo stesso eccitava il ricordo...</p><p> </p><p>André ritornò là, per qualche istante, con la mente.</p><p>Oscar si era rifugiata tra le sue braccia, lui l’aveva tenuta stretta, finalmente, senza paura, senza rifiuto, libero di amarla, come lei stessa chiedeva.</p><p>L’aveva baciata, prima con dolcezza, ascoltando l’incedere delle labbra, inebriato che anche lei ricambiasse quel tocco, anche lei libera, libera di amare...</p><p>Nessuno dei due si sarebbe fermato e le tempie avevano preso a pulsare e le mani a muoversi impacciate, incerte a combattere l’avidità di voler tutto e subito e lì...</p><p> </p><p>“Sei fortunato che tuo fratello Charles sappia aggiustare la sciarpa d’un uomo meglio d’un uomo!” – affondò lei, André impettito e ritto e sguardo sgranato immerso nel sentore prepotente del mare mentre lei gli stava di fronte, le dita sottili e veloci annodavano la stoffa morbida attorno al collo, aggiustando le pieghe.</p><p>“Cosa?” – chiese lui tornando ad osservarla.</p><p>“Mi sembri strano questa sera Gilbert Montand!” – replicò lei un poco sarcastica.</p><p> </p><p>Non erano trascorsi che due mesi...</p><p>Da che s’erano baciati davvero, non com’era accaduto alla Barrier d’Enfer e poi a Saint Petersburg.</p><p>No, non era stato come allora.</p><p>Le strane parentesi temporali parevano quasi non esser mai accadute eppure...</p><p> </p><p>Il sole morente alle spalle, aveva accarezzato il suo viso, l’aveva baciata...</p><p>
  <em>Oh, la sua bocca...</em>
</p><p>No, non era stato come a Saint Petersburg...</p><p> </p><p>André prese ad osservarla, rammentando che le dita, quella notte erano corse di nuovo ai bottoni della giacca, quella dell’uniforme.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Visione dissolta nella notte fioca di luna e di stelle e di lucciole e suoni lontani e quiete calma dei muscoli che si animavano e si mescolavano e s’aprivano, avvolgendosi al cielo, avvinghiandosi dolcemente a cogliere l’affondo di labbra dapprima leggere, quasi d’affetto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E d’intorno lievi luci a sfiorarsi e poi accarezzarsi ed abbracciare la pelle pian piano scoperta, liscia e tremante, sotto dita incerte e poi più forti e piene del coraggio e della smania degli anni dispersi del passato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Visioni vibravano riflesse nell’oscura superficie liscia e fredda dell’acqua…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aveva paura...</p><p>L’aveva scorta la sua paura.</p><p>Lei che non aveva mai avuto paura di nulla.</p><p>
  <em>L’amour...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toujours...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Posso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cerco il tuo sguardo quasi senza respirare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…posso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aprili…m’invochi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fallo…adesso…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le dita lasciano le mani un istante e le tue fanno altrettanto correndo veloci…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo so che hai paura…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La sento nel cuore che batte talmente veloce che quasi non lo sento più.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La scorgo nelle dita che tremano e faticano ad aprire alamari mille volte aperti e richiusi, senza questo pensiero, senza questa foga…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo nella mente…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>La mia bocca non si stacca un istante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti lascio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raggiungo la stoffa, la pelle…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Affondo le mani e racchiudo tra le dita il brivido del corpo che arretra un istante divorato dal talamo ruvido e caldo che non ti lascia e ti avvolge.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Chissà se indossi ancora quella dannata uniforme!?” – se lo chiese André a voce bassa tra sé e sé – “Anche se non ce l’hai più addosso!”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo di entrambi scorse attraversando la piccola sala da pranzo predisposta nell’alloggio del capitano, raccolta, chiusa, le pareti coperte da mappe e carte nautiche.</p><p>Gli ospiti non erano molti ma abbastanza per consentir loro di conversare ed intrattenersi.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si sgranarono alla vista del personaggio.</p><p>Quello se ne stava appoggiato alla parete più lontana, intento a giocherellare con un coltellino ed un pezzetto di legno nervosamente intarsiato, apparentemente disinteressato alla comitiva che si stava radunando sollecitata dagli inviti beneaugurali del comandante, un omone rubicondo e ridanciano e perfettamente a suo agio quasi non si fosse su una nave mercantile ma piuttosto all’ingresso d’uno sfarzoso ricevimento in uno dei tanti palazzi della capitale.</p><p>Poche dame, adeguatamente imbellettate, incipriate ed impiumate a dovere per l’occasione.</p><p>Dannazione, proprio non si poteva davvero dimenticare l’astio che ribolliva per quelle messinscene.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar fissò il personaggio, vestito con abiti più ricercati di quelli che gli aveva visto al porto.</p><p>No, non pareva davvero un ospite come tutti gli altri...</p><p> </p><p>Non lo era davvero visto che il Capitano Norel de Ville lo presentò come uno dei sottufficiali al comando de Le Comte Vert.</p><p>“Monsieur John River...capitano in seconda…”.</p><p>Che nemmeno due giorni prima quello aveva detto di chiamarsi Joseph Hornett…</p><p>
  <em>Sir Joseph Hornett...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Che fosse inglese a quel punto era l’unica certezza.</p><p>Perché poi un inglese si nascondesse a soldati inglesi vestiti in abiti civili, in giro per il porto di Marsiglia, questo non era possibile né saperlo, né immaginarlo.</p><p>La Francia aveva fornito aiuti militari ed appoggio ai coloni inglesi durante la Guerra di Indipendenza Americana, contro l’Inghilterra, e questo aveva portato i due paesi a detestarsi cordialmente e a non perdere occasione di sfidarsi per occupare nuove terre in altri continenti.</p><p>Inglesi e francesi non andavano d’accordo. In conclusione, tutt’e due avevano qualcosa da nascondere allora e sarebbe stato bene non indagare oltre.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non poté evitare di sentirsi gli occhi del bellimbusto addosso, incerta se quello avesse compreso chi fosse davvero.</p><p>Una donna francese che viaggia vestendo abiti maschili...</p><p>Non c’era molta differenza tra le due specie di segreti.</p><p> </p><p>I pensieri presero ad affollarsi mentre a mala pena seguiva il filo dei discorsi.</p><p>Le pietanze erano semplici...</p><p>
  <em>Pommes de terre, rôtie canard, fruit confit, fromages...</em>
</p><p>Il vino era troppo...</p><p>Forte...</p><p> </p><p>“Che hai?” – fu André questa volta a chiedere che stava accadendo.</p><p>“Nulla...sono solo stanca...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...”.</p><p>Il comandante era uomo di larghe vedute. Non aveva un concetto di disciplina particolarmente elevato, dato che il vino scorreva abbondante e pareva che tutti i subordinati alla conduzione della nave fossero lì, mentre le dame erano intente ad ascoltare con smaccato stupore favole di mostri marini e corsari e paesi lontani ove si fantasticava sulle fattezze delle donne e sulle loro capacità amatorie.</p><p>Pericoloso connubio quello che vede donne e ricchezze al centro dei discorsi.</p><p> </p><p>La serata proseguì tranquilla fino a quando una delle ospiti prese ad addentrarsi nei racconti della vita di corte, probabilmente per mettere al corrente i commensali che lei a corte c’era stata davvero.</p><p>Anche così si spendeva la notorietà del proprio status.</p><p>I particolari facevano presumere avesse frequentato al più il piccolo mercato che settimanalmente si teneva poco fuori la Reggia di Versailles. Le dame meno abbienti ma desiderose di non sfigurare al cospetto di quelle che cambiavano abito anche quattro volte al giorno finivano lì, a rifornirsi di guanti, corsetti, camiciole vendute a poco prezzo. Una maniera come un’altra per sfogarsi in conversazioni più libere e taglienti e sfrenate di quelle che ci si poteva permettere nei silenziosi corridoi della reggia.</p><p>Ecco, la dama doveva esser finita lì.</p><p> </p><p>Il linguaggio prese ad innalzarsi verso vette piuttosto becere ed irriguardose, esattamente come accadeva sul finire della giornata quando le dame di compagnia prendevano a sfidarsi per accaparrarsi l’ultimo fazzoletto di lino o il portacipria più esotico.</p><p>Un elogio sfrenato della grettezza dei nobili e della costosa vita di corte che solo pochi potevano permettersi e tutto questo per via delle mode che la regina imponeva ogni anno a chi voleva frequentare la reggia.</p><p>Sì, Oscar si sentiva stanca...</p><p>Li aveva già ascoltati quei commenti...</p><p> </p><p>“Il re ama le serrature ma non le usa come dovrebbe!” – esordì un altro villano vestito di velluto blu scuro, una tonalità appena più ombrosa di quella ch’era andata di moda a corte solo qualche anno prima – “Se l’avesse fatto con la Regina! Ma no! Quella non l’ha mai tenuta sotto chiave come sarebbe stato necessario!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il coro di risate riempì la stanza. I commensali erano ubriachi. Le rivolte popolari e la stampa di quart’ordine avevano fatto il resto.</p><p>I sovrani avevano perduto il loro ascendente e ormai le dicerie di corte si sprecavano.</p><p> </p><p>Il linguaggio iniziò a farsi irriguardoso e volgare.</p><p>Suo malgrado Oscar s’irrigidì provando disgusto per quelle ch’erano solo maldicenze.</p><p>Non le accettava.</p><p> </p><p>“Si dice che ogni sera a Versailles si continuino a dare feste sfarzose!!” – provocò un altro - “La regina si tiene buoni i reggimenti che devono fare la guardia alla sala dell’assemblea! Che sennò i parigini son capaci che dalla fame ci vanno davvero a Versailles e la tirano fuori per i capelli!!”.</p><p>I pugni tirati sul tavolo, una dannazione, la soddisfazione d’aver affondato il coltello e d’averla raccontata tutta la verità, l’uomo rimpinguò il bicchiere e tracannò il vino d’un fiato.</p><p>Gli altri sottufficiali avevano un’aria più sobria, almeno, mentre il comandante gongolava, e due dame ridacchiavano.</p><p> </p><p>Dannazione, poteva anche essere vero. Eppure lei li ricordava bene gli occhi della regina quando le aveva fatto visita dopo la morte di Joseph. Occhi vuoti...</p><p>Forse, ancora una volta, i ricevimenti e le feste, erano serviti solo ad evitare d’ascoltare l’immensa solitudine che svuotava le forze, lei, la sovrana di Francia, che mai s’era concessa al suo amante, al conte che da sempre l’aveva amata e che l’avrebbe amata per sempre.</p><p>Un amore asciutto e pulito...</p><p>Che ne sapevano quei dannati...</p><p> </p><p>C’era che adesso lei comprendeva che cosa fosse la vita, quella intensa e vera e piena e...</p><p>Amare...</p><p>Maria Antonietta era andata in sposa ad un uomo sconosciuto che non aveva mai amato ma che aveva rispettato fino in fondo.</p><p> </p><p>I pugni si strinsero, la nausea prese a salire.</p><p>I muscoli si contrassero esausti.</p><p>Ammise ch’era solo grazie alla regina che lei aveva potuto scegliere di continuare a vivere e così non ci sarebbe stato verso d’offuscare in lei il ricordo più privato di persone conosciute giovani ed inesperte, e non sovrani. Non era possibile per lei distinguere i due ruoli ed il primo sarebbe prevalso sempre.</p><p>Eppure...</p><p> </p><p>La rabbia chiuse la gola, sorprendendola, perché, per assurdo, nonostante sentisse che avrebbe dovuto reagire lì, in quell’istante, tutto appariva lontano, come ingranaggio vuoto di cui lei aveva fatto parte per volontà d’altri, forse per sua stessa volontà, ma che ora le pareva di non aver mai davvero vissuto, dentro di sé.</p><p>La vista prese a vacillare un poco. Dannazione...</p><p> </p><p>Un altro affondo, l’ennesimo...</p><p>“Quell’austriaca ci ha portato alla rovina, con tutti i vestiti che ha comprato e gli amanti che ha mantenuto!”.</p><p>La frase riecheggiò sopra le altre, tirandosi dietro la sequela d’improperi e di assensi della maggior parte dei commensali. Chiunque essi fossero avevano fatto presto a parteggiare per le nuove classi che prendevano piede in Francia, mercanti, artigiani, proprietari di terre...</p><p>Si sarebbe potuto tranquillamente scommettere che tra di essi ci fossero pure dei nobili che per evitare guai si guardavano bene dal manifestare se non una devozione ormai falsa, almeno il buon gusto d’evitare certi argomenti.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita si contrassero sforzandosi di restare ferme, giusto il gesto di lasciarle scivolare giù, sotto la tavola, per ritrovarsi la destra intrecciata alla sinistra di André. Le dita inanellate e non semplicemente strette.</p><p> </p><p>Il coro d’approvazione proseguì...</p><p>Epiteti di fango...</p><p> </p><p>“Non trovo corretto giudicare chi non si conosce...” – esordì, forte, le parole pesate ed insinuate in un istante di silenzio che, a quel punto, si fece ancora più assordante.</p><p>Lo stupore durò poco.</p><p>Il paio di commensali che l’avevano sfidata, anche se solo a mezzo d’uno scambio d’occhiate roventi, colsero il destro per proseguire e conoscere con chi avevano a che fare.</p><p>Il silenzio di quell’ospite biondo seduto quasi in fondo alla tavolata, l’aspetto un poco emaciato ma lo sguardo tagliente quasi quanto la lingua, non era passato inosservato.</p><p>Spesso il silenzio assorda più di mille parole e da esso si possono trarre deduzioni anche più pungenti di sguaiate chiacchere da locanda per comprendere quelli che vi si trincerano dietro.</p><p> </p><p>“Ne devo dedurre...monsieur...che voi siete un fautore della monarchia!?”.</p><p>L’affondo s’impose altrettanto netto.</p><p>Sarebbe stato rischioso lasciarsi sedurre dalla provocazione, che non era fine a se stessa ma insidiosamente volta a scoprire gl’intenti.</p><p>Il commento dell’ospite silenzioso era stato ampio, il riferimento alla monarchia no!</p><p> </p><p>“E devo dedurre allora che voi non lo siete <em>monsieur</em>?!” – replicò lei ironica – “Non per questo potrei mai permettermi di giudicarvi, senza conoscervi...”.</p><p>Il discorso sospeso, tanto perché si comprendesse meglio...</p><p>“Né voi di giudicare me! Dato che non mi conoscete affatto!” – proseguì lei affondando lo sguardo alla faccia paonazza dell’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Le reazioni s’ampliarono.</p><p>Dal compiaciuto sorriso del personaggio conosciuto per disgrazia nel piazzale d’imbarco a Marsiglia a quelli del commensale redarguito e mezzo ubriaco che aveva preso a fissare l’interlocutore che non solo non aveva risposto alla domanda ma gli aveva praticamente dato dell’idiota e dell’arrogante.</p><p>L’origine dei commensali era incerta, nel dubbio se tutti si fosse nobili o no, era bene evitare di redarguirsi sulle vicendevoli affermazioni.</p><p> </p><p>L’offeso s’irrigidì davvero. Un compare accanto a lui, pizzi e merletti che gli sbucavano dalle maniche unte, gl’impose di raffreddare l’esuberanza ed il capitano provò a stemperare gli animi alzando il calice: “Comunque sia propongo un omaggio a tutte le donne di Francia! E tra queste deve essere senz’altro compresa la nostra regina! Che dicono sia donna di bellezza e grazia infinite! E che se ne dica dei suoi abiti e dei suoi amanti!”.</p><p>Encomiabile escamotage...</p><p> </p><p>Iniziò a tremare, quasi, la rabbia crescente e il disgusto, che sapeva bene che se si fosse alzata e avesse affrontato il bellimbusto sarebbe stato inevitabile attirare gli sguardi su di loro, impossibile tacere le origini e la provenienza di...</p><p>Entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar deglutì rabbia. André strinse ancora di più la mano e lei si rammentò che adesso non era più sola e che non poteva pensare solo a sé stessa. Non poteva reagire...</p><p>Non come le era sempre stato istintivo di fare.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo s’abbassò un istante, in segno di resa...</p><p>Si alzò di scatto, le dita si slacciarono, André temette il peggio ma lei si limitò a lanciare un’occhiata ai presenti e poi a scusarsi e a lasciare la sala.</p><p>La cena era comunque terminata.</p><p> </p><p>André fece altrettanto, rincorrendola fuori, afferrandola per la giacca, bloccandola contro la parete, lei incapace di guardarlo e lui gli occhi puntati addosso.</p><p>“Dovresti tentare di essere più accorta quando parli!” – esordì severo.</p><p>Inconcepibile arroganza, lei lo squadrò incredula...</p><p>“Vorresti dire che avrei dovuto tacere mentre quella gente insultava sua maestà?”.</p><p>Domanda retorica...</p><p> </p><p>“Voglio dire che quando abbiamo deciso di lasciare la Francia non intendevo solo la terra francese!” – proseguì lui sempre più severo, senza arretrare d’un passo – “E questo comprende anche le persone...”.</p><p>“An...” – si sarebbe tradita, una mano sulla bocca...</p><p>“Lasciami finire!” – l’interruppe lui – “Tu e anche io abbiamo conosciuto i sovrani e sappiamo quanto entrambi siano persone generose e buone. Dobbiamo loro la vita...la loro intercessione ci ha consentito di avere una speranza...altrimenti non saremmo qui. Questo mi porta a credere che anche lei, Sua Maestà, voglia che tu viva! Ma non puoi dimenticare in che condizioni si trovano la Francia e il popolo francese. Non puoi dimenticare le strade di Parigi e la gente che ci muore di fame...e i bambini...anche quelli che abbiamo incontrato nel nostro viaggio...”.</p><p> </p><p>André tolse la mano. Il respiro era contratto, gli occhi sempre feroci e lividi su di lui.</p><p>“Sono stati i sovrani con la loro inerzia a portare la Francia in queste condizioni e tu non puoi biasimare quelli che affermano questa verità, anche se lo fanno senza conoscere davvero il re e la regina o usando un linguaggio poco riguardoso....”.</p><p>Il respiro s’acquietò un poco...</p><p>“Io...”.</p><p> </p><p>André s’avvicinò ancora di più, la mano corse al viso chiudendolo in una presa morbida.</p><p>“Dio...ti amo...ti amo così tanto e non lascerò che quello che sta accadendo in Francia mi separi da te...”.</p><p>Oscar respirò piano...</p><p>André comprese che sì, certo, lei ce l’aveva ancora addosso quella dannata uniforme!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nel mio sguardo il buio del cielo solcato da corone di perle infuocate e fredde che illuminano la pelle e si fondono e ghiacciano l’umida consistenza del tuo pallore, latteo, appena scaldato e vinto da labbra avide, a solcare ogni lembo, ogni incavo sconosciuto e sognato, come quel cielo lassù che ci immerge e ci avvolge immobile, inesplorato, vicino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sensi s’inebriano dell’aroma concentrato e puro della terra mescolato al sentore dolce e salato del ventre, sospinti dal tuo richiamo aperto, umido, limpido, respirato, dissolto…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non ho respiro per chiederti nulla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Invoco il tuo assenso correndo ai tuoi occhi che raccolgono il mio volto e posano sopra di esso il consenso impercettibile…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì, adesso…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sì adesso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso nel buio ascolto l’incedere lento e ritmato della carne che penetra ed affonda e dolorosamente spezza e brucia e dissolve la mia vita inviolata…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì, adesso, nel buio ascolto il tuo respiro impossibile e lieve e profondo, sconosciuto e denso dell’umore del tuo profumo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lieve e lontano mi giunge un volo del cuore che colpisce i muscoli…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M’attraversa sollevandomi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nel frastuono della carne violata che si sgretola trascinandomi via, mi aggrappo disperatamente a te, stringendomi a te ed a me stessa, per non affondare e per lasciarti entrare fin dove il respiro si spezza…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non fermarti, non lasciarmi, non temere…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ho paura adesso, non più…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gli occhi si scostarono incapaci di mantenersi su di lui.</p><p>Corsero all’orizzonte, al cielo di stelle lassù…</p><p>Pareva sarebbe caduto loro addosso, di nuovo, come allora.</p><p>E lontane luci, fuochi fatui si libravano sfiorando l’acqua e la pelle, sussurrando al respiro e ai sensi…</p><p> </p><p>“Torno dentro solo per ringraziare il capitano...aspettami...” - sussurrò André mentre tutto prendeva a mescolarsi e confondersi e sollevarsi ed ammansirsi e gli occhi parvero scorgere davvero sul mare la danza vacua d’immaginarie lucciole.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase lì, le spalle appoggiate alla parete, l’aria del mare ad invadere i sensi, fin nel profondo, a confondere l’essenza netta d’una libertà che ancora non pareva aver del tutto compreso.</p><p>Che libertà era la sua se non aveva neppure potuto dal seguito all’istinto di difendere chi aveva difeso da tutta una vita e che aveva comunque e nonostante tutto stimato, anche se sì, anche lei lo sapeva che i sovrani e i nobili erano considerati responsabili dello sfacelo del suo paese?</p><p>Era questa la libertà per cui aveva combattuto?</p><p>Essere prigionieri di una vita nuova, forse anche in modo peggiore di quanto lo era stata nella precedente?</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo rimase in piedi solo perché appoggiato alla parete.</p><p>La libertà non era entità astratta ed incolore bensì insieme variegato di momenti, sensazioni, tempi che si mescolavano e s’avviluppavano e chiedevano assenso, ogni istante, anche quello d’abbassare la testa.</p><p>Faticava a comprenderlo. S’immaginava sporca...</p><p>Ancora una volta aveva dovuto scegliere tra la vita passata, che stava rinnegando, ed il suo futuro.</p><p>Era difficile liberarsi del passato, senza rinnegarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Nel suo futuro c’era anche quello di André.</p><p>O meglio il suo futuro era André…</p><p>Non poteva…</p><p>Non poteva rischiare la sua vita.</p><p>Anche se lui stesso glielo avesse concesso.</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi accarezzare dal vento della sera che cullava lo scafo.</p><p>Suo malgrado intuì lacrime che scorrevano piano, impercettibili...</p><p>Un’altra volta...</p><p> </p><p>“Devo complimentarmi con voi monsieur!” – esordì Norel de Ville mentre André s’avvicinava.</p><p>Il voi era rivolto ad entrambi gli ospiti, l’intese così André, anche se lui era solo.</p><p>“Prego?”.</p><p>“Sì...davvero...un coraggio fuori dal comune...quello di vostro...vostro...” – la destra volteggiò in aria, per cercare l’appiglio annebbiato dal vino.</p><p>“Fratello...monsieur...” – spiegò André, sperando di mantenere un tono che non si palesasse così falso come lui stesso s’immaginava – “Se vi riferite a Charles...lui è mio fratello...”.</p><p>“Ecco, sì, vostro fratello...ne ha del coraggio! Dicevo...non è facile difendere i sovrani di questi tempi...perché immagino volesse fare questo con le sue parole. E c’è riuscito in una maniera encomiabile! Ha dato dell’idiota ad uno dei commercianti di grano più ricchi del paese!”.</p><p>André si finse sorpreso e poi costernato e poi disperato, per l’arroganza dimostrata dal proprio fratello.</p><p>Tutto mescolato e trattenuto in un’espressione impassibile, ch’era bene correre ai ripari...</p><p> </p><p>“Vedete...monsieur...Charles è impulsivo e spesso non si rende conto d’eccedere…non era certo sua volontà offendere il vostro...il vostro...”,</p><p>Norel de Ville volteggiò nuovamente la mano: “Commerciante di grano! Monsieur Tiripot da Tolone! Sì...deve recarsi a Costantinopoli col suo bel carico di grano…”.</p><p>André tirò un respiro fondo. Era circostanza ovvia che su una simile nave viaggiassero passeggeri che si potevano permettere simili traversate.</p><p> </p><p>“La nave è diretta a Costantinopoli?”.</p><p>“Oui mon ami!” – gongolò Monsieur Norel de Ville – “Quanto a Monsieur Tiripot da Tolone...credo che le mie ragazze gli avranno già fatto dimenticare le vostre parole. Se necessario m’adopererò io stesso per scusare le intemperanze del vostro impulsivo fratello!”.</p><p>“Siete davvero un signore...”.</p><p>Un inchino, impercettibile...</p><p>André stava per andarsene.</p><p>“E nel caso vogliate raggiungere Monsieur Tiripot...” – riprese il capitano trattenendo con aria complice André per il braccio – “Potrete scusarvi voi stesso!”.</p><p>“Ma...” – Andrè non comprendeva.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…” – proseguì l’ufficiale con voce bassa e un poco melliflua e tono misterioso che pure tanto non doveva esserlo – “Mi raccomando…se avete qualsiasi necessità durante il viaggio non abbiate timore di disturbare me o il mio equipaggio. Siamo a vostra completa disposizione!”.</p><p>I dubbi s’infittivano.</p><p>E sì che André era vissuto a Parigi...</p><p>Dannazione, Parigi, la capitale di bordelli e puttane...</p><p> </p><p>“Io...vi sono grato monsieur...così come per la gentilezza che ci avete accordato offrendo questa magnifica cena...ma io e mio fratello siamo davvero stanchi e vorremmo andare a riposare...”.</p><p>“Oh…non c’è di che…non c’è di che!” – ridacchiò l’altro con fare sempre più sornione mentre il tono della voce s’abbassava fino ad assumere una specie di tonalità complice – “Intendevo dire che Monsieur Tiripot si è già recato dalle mie mademoiselles...”.</p><p>André prese ad intuire la piega del discorso.</p><p>Un brivido di freddo o di caldo, faticò a comprenderlo, gli corse nelle ossa.</p><p> </p><p>“Chiunque viaggi di questi tempi e con tutto quanto sta accadendo merita la massima attenzione…” - calcò l’omone. La piega divenne evidente.</p><p>Il capitano prese a scandir bene le parole: “Se avete qualche necessità non esitate a chiedere…” – ripeté scostando appena la porta che dava sulla stanzetta attigua, il discorso volutamente in sospeso, mentre l’espressione di André scivolava dal dubbioso al costernato.</p><p>Sempre impassibile però...</p><p>Che quasi gli venne da ridere e le parole gli si strozzarono in gola, se non fosse stato per la mezza imprecazione che gli sfuggì e che subito trattenne per non sembrar troppo irriverente.</p><p> </p><p>“Prego...” – annui De Ville.</p><p>André fece un passo, altri commensali l’avevano preceduto, anche il famigerato commerciante di grano s’era già appollaiato sul divanetto in fondo, alle prese con i lacci del busto della giovane che gli stava praticamente seduta addosso.</p><p>Il vino della cena impediva alle dita grasse di procedere spedite ed agili, la vista traballante…</p><p> </p><p>André intuì che lo scontro verbale era già dimenticato.</p><p>Trattenne una mezza risata. Davvero...</p><p>E sì che se le ricordava le giovani che passeggiavano sotto il colonnato di Palais Royal e di quelle delle locande di Parigi e...</p><p>Le dita passarono nervosamente tra i capelli, un respiro fondo...</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...” – prese a balbettare, lui lì a tentar di schiarirsi la voce e a cavarsi dagli impicci perché di proposte del genere ne aveva davvero avuto abbastanza e la mente non poté non correre al guaio da cui era scampato per un soffio alla locanda dopo aver lasciato Chartres.</p><p>L’esuberante Nanà. Chissà quante ce n’erano in giro per il mondo di Nanà!</p><p>Ma adesso…</p><p> </p><p>I sensi spiccarono un volo inatteso, Oscar l’attendeva, poco lontano, nemmeno lui doveva rischiare di tradirsi e schermirsi non sarebbe stato sufficiente mentre lo sguardo si posava sulle grazie abbondanti delle giovani, tre, forse quattro, intente ad allietare la serata dei commensali, i più facoltosi evidentemente. Degli ufficiali non v’era traccia, segno ch’era necessario rimarcar bene la distanza che separava i due mondi.</p><p> </p><p>Il capitano l’osservava con aria a rimirare lo sfoggio della sua merce più preziosa.</p><p>André si schiarì la voce e nel turbinio delle giustificazioni che s’immaginava di dover spendere si ritrovò a contemplare la più ovvia e fulgida ed incredibile che gli sarebbe mai venuta in mente.</p><p>Era dannatamente incredibile, perché ogni volta era come fosse la prima volta...</p><p>Ogni volta era come se si fosse risvegliato da un lungo sonno in cui l’aveva avuta accanto, per ore, e poi lei svaniva e no...</p><p>Lei era là fuori, Oscar l’attendeva, lei era reale, viva e mai come in quel momento avrebbe voluto scusarsi, fare il doveroso inchino di ringraziamento e filarsela e...</p><p>Si rammentò...</p><p>Di nuovo...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fallo adesso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Afferrami, stringimi, non lasciarmi cadere nel vuoto della mia fine, nel nulla di una vita mai vissuta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le tue mani…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le braccia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le sento, sulla schiena, le tue braccia, avvolgermi e chiudermi e stringermi e raggiungermi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C’è racchiuso il mio stesso corpo, lo percepisco adesso, raccolto e non più disperso e abbandonato, in balia dello spazio vuoto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ho paura e la sfido la mia paura…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il desiderio è folle ed assoluto…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mi spingo contro di te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Afferro le tue mani le chiudo le stringo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti spingo ancora e ancora…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il tronco ruvido e caldo d’una solitaria quercia accoglie la tua schiena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Talamo nuziale…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le mani in alto s’intrecciano alle mie e le mie dita sfiorano appena la corteccia…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>La bocca nella bocca…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi spingo la chiedo la copro la mordo una due tre volte…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Disegno con le labbra il contorno delle tue labbra…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ogni incavo, ogni lembo, ogni rilievo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le sfioro e ritorno e mi chiudo su di te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ho paura si…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ho paura che tutto sia sogno, incerto, vago…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Annuso l’aria allora e scorgo profumi carichi di menta, camomilla, fiordalisi, rose, mescolati all’odore della pelle che s’inasprisce di stoffa ruvida e ricami perfetti…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’essenza dell’esistenza racchiusa dentro quella gabbia…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>André si convinse, si, lei ce l’aveva ancora addosso quell’uniforme, anche se non l’indossava più.</p><p>I sensi davvero presero a pulsare, lui lì, lo sguardo impassibile, mentre il sangue ribolliva e se lui non fosse uscito al più presto da lì…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Lei era là fuori.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar era davvero là fuori e André si disse che doveva uscire di lì e raggiungerla…</p><p>E toglierle di dosso quella dannata uniforme...</p><p>La voleva...</p><p>Viva...</p><p>Voleva amarla, averla, era sua...</p><p>Non gl’importava più di nulla.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…” – esordì, la voce che usciva un poco stentata, arrocchita – “Temo di dover declinare la vostra gentile offerta...vedete...ho conosciuto una persona...”.</p><p>L’altro lo guardò, l’aria un poco dubbiosa, che se anche c’erano mogli o fidanzate ad attendere chissà dove...</p><p>Divertirsi non era mica proibito!</p><p>No, Monsieur Norel de Ville non comprendeva.</p><p> </p><p>“Si dà il caso che questa splendida donna abbia scelto me...ed io...io non potrei mai offendere il suo amore...mi sarebbe impossibile distogliere la mente da lei...e nessuna fanciulla per quanto graziosa potrebbe mai esser capace d’indurmi a farlo…”.</p><p>No, non lo sapeva davvero se gli sarebbe venuto da ridere o da piangere ed imprecare...</p><p>André voleva uscire da lì...</p><p> </p><p>Le dita si chiusero, le labbra si strinsero quasi mordendosi, mentre il corpo scivolava giù, inghiottito da lei, che l’attendeva là fuori, e lui non ci poteva credere fosse davvero così.</p><p>L’interlocutore rimase spiazzato ma benevolmente colpito, che nella sua testa non gli pareva che le due questioni arrivassero a cozzare, ben potendo, al contrario, tranquillamente andare a braccetto.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè fece un leggero inchino, per congedarsi...</p><p>“Monsieur...” – tossicchiò il capitano – “Siete un uomo davvero esemplare...anche se credo che di questi tempi una sola donna...beh...”.</p><p>Norel de Ville prese a lisciarsi la barbetta bianca e corta che ornava il faccione. No, per quanto comprendesse continuava a non capire, ma...</p><p>Pazienza...</p><p> </p><p>“E dite...vostro...pardon...vostro fratello? Forse gli farebbe bene un poco di compagnia! M’è sembrato un poco...”.</p><p>La mano dell’uomo ondeggiò orizzontalmente...</p><p>“Nervoso!” – concluse con un sorrisetto.</p><p> </p><p>La mano passò nuovamente tra i capelli, André prese a massaggiarsi la tempia col pollice socchiudendo gli occhi, sibilando un deciso <em>no – non credo – dubito - che mio fratello - abbia necessità di – sì – insomma!</em></p><p>Gli era uscita così, non aveva trovato di meglio. Rideva dentro di sé, sì, adesso André rideva davvero, mentre s’avviava verso l’uscita con la faccia rivolta al capitano.</p><p>“Suvvia chiedeteglielo!” – l’incalzò l’altro – “Siete miei ospiti badate bene! Non oserei chiedervi nulla più di quanto voi altri potreste offrire! Ci mancherebbe! Il Capitano Norel de Ville è fiero delle sue ragazze!”.</p><p>“Monsieur non l’avrei mai dubitato...”.</p><p>André aveva preso a sudare, giusto che le viscere si stavano rivoltando e...</p><p>“Allora...vado...a...chiederglielo...” – si schernì, che ancora un poco e davvero si sarebbe ritrovato piegato in due - “Solo un istante...”.</p><p>Dio, la desiderava così tanto adesso. Il sangue era alla testa e anche...</p><p> </p><p>Sorrise André mentre la raggiungeva fuori, l’odore del mare intenso, la brezza della notte più calma, i sensi limpidamente sollecitati...</p><p>Si voltò solo un istante, per accertarsi che l’ufficiale fosse lì, ad osservarli, ad osservare la reazione di lei...</p><p>“Dov’eri finito?” – l’apostrofò, lo sguardo non prometteva niente di buono.</p><p> </p><p>Lui incapace di trattenere le risa che di lì a poco sarebbero sgorgate irrefrenabili, il viso vicinissimo a sfiorare quello di lei e le parole che scivolarono dalla bocca, mescolate al calore umido della sera, all’aria profumata ed intensa dell’estate.</p><p> </p><p>“Ascolta...” – s’avvicinò al viso, all’orecchio, la mano posata sul fianco, a stringerlo leggera, suadente, calda...</p><p>“Ascolta...ti voglio...voglio toglierti di dosso la tua dannata uniforme...questa notte...e non voglio che tu l’indossi ancora...non te la lascerò indossare mai più...a costo di amarti e amarti ancora fino a che non sarai sfinita...fino a che non mi prometterai che non l’indosserai mai più...”.</p><p>Le parole scivolarono piano, inaudite, sorprendenti...</p><p> </p><p>André lo sapeva che nonostante tutto lo stupore risentito avrebbe innervato la reazione, così come accadde, mentre intuì i muscoli della schiena irrigidirsi, lei sorpresa, incredula, che tentava di scansarlo con una manata sulla spalla e lui docile si lasciava colpire ed indietreggiava a sua volta, solo un poco, giusto lo spazio necessario a mantenersi su di lei, occhi negli occhi, a godere dell’immenso stupore, sempre differente, sempre intensamente sensuale ed eccitante al punto che davvero se non fosse riuscito a cavarsi da quell’ennesimo guaio gli sarebbe accaduto di non riuscire neppure a raggiungere la cabina.</p><p>No, dannazione...</p><p> </p><p>“A...” – la vocale aspirata del nome gli si sarebbe rovesciata addosso, implacabile.</p><p>L’altro le tappò la bocca: “Ssshhh!”.</p><p>L’indice alle labbra, il cuore batteva all’impazzata...</p><p>La testa prese a negare, il viso s’avvicinò di nuovo: “Ti voglio…stai con me…questa notte…voglio averti…respirare dentro di te…guardarti mentre dissolvi te stessa…baciare ogni parte di te...tutta...”.</p><p>Le parole morirono, gli occhi parlarono mentre il sangue si scioglieva...</p><p> </p><p>L’altra gli piantò addosso occhi allucinati, lo sguardo intriso da mille barlumi di stupita incoscienza ed il viso acceso d’un intenso colorito rosso.</p><p>Si staccò da André guardandolo con occhi interrogativi e quasi increduli, non riuscendo a sostenere lo sguardo.</p><p>Un’altra manata sulla spalla, per allontanarlo da sé…</p><p>Che, sì, d’accordo, anche lei, anche lei, voleva…</p><p>“Ma che ti prende?” - farfugliò, mandando giù, abbracciandosi, incapace d’indietreggiare ch’era già a ridosso della parete.</p><p>“Allora?” – chiese lui di nuovo, insistendo con gli occhi e...</p><p>La sua bocca,</p><p>Dio, la sua bocca...</p><p> </p><p>Lei si perse, un poco: “Io…sì…ecco…”.</p><p>Lui sorrise, un cenno a non dire altro.</p><p>“Aspettami...torno subito...”.</p><p>Si girò sorridendole di nuovo, lasciandola lì a bocca aperta, interdetta ed incapace persino di arrabbiarsi, a seguirlo con gli occhi mentre lui tornava dal comandante.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…era come pensavo...mio fratello Charles...vi è grato della vostra cortesia ma vedete...oh...non so come dirvelo!”.</p><p>“Allora ditelo e basta!” – sentenziò De Ville un poco spazientito.</p><p>“Vedete...anche...mio fratello...ha conosciuto una persona che gli è stata molto vicina...sapete...è probabile che al termine di questo viaggio...ebbene...monsieur...è davvero possibile che si sposeranno...”.</p><p>“Oh...ma...”.</p><p>L’obiezione era sempre la stessa. Non c’erano incompatibilità di sorta nella testa di De Ville.</p><p>“E...è tutto monsieur...vi siamo grati delle vostre cortesie ma preferiamo ritirarci. Grazie dell’offerta…buona serata!”.</p><p>Persino André si ritrovò per un istante sorpreso dalle sue stesse parole.</p><p>“Se la mettete così, allora, buona serata anche a voi!” – concluse l’altro con aria un po’ delusa.</p><p> </p><p>C’era che quei due non gliela contavano giusta, dato che proprio non si capacitava, il capitano, che i giovanotti di quel tempo si permettessero di far tanto gli schizzinosi di fronte ad una giovane e bella fanciulla.</p><p>Lui ai suoi tempi di scrupoli se n’era fatti pochi.</p><p>La chiosa gli morì sulle labbra, i sensi subito catturati dagli accesi pettegolezzi che animavano il salottino.</p><p> </p><p>André era al colmo.</p><p>“Esigo delle spiegazioni! Che diavolo significa quello che mi hai detto?” – saltò su ed arrossì e lui di nuovo appoggiò la mano sulla bocca e di nuovo si morse il labbro mentre percepiva il respiro di lei, caldo, sul palmo...</p><p>“Ssshhh...”.</p><p>E sì ch’era accaduto ma adesso…</p><p>Sì, era accaduto ma non era mai stato necessario sfidarsi attraverso parole audaci, intense, e allora, prima, era stato solo il pensiero dell’incedere dolce, dentro, sin nel fondo delle viscere - ondeggiando piano, suggellando l’intenso fremere dei muscoli - ad aver guidato i gesti, annebbiato i sensi come vino soave, colmato i muscoli di onde piene e ritmate.</p><p> </p><p>La voce...</p><p>Timbro suadente e fondo.</p><p>Suono che s’era fatto strada e pulsava colmando tutto, nessun pensiero, solo...</p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lei lo squadrava furiosa e mai come in quel momento...</p><p>André appoggiato alla parte del corridoio, soffiava per contenersi, per non ridere davvero, forse cercava le parole giuste, per...</p><p> </p><p>“Ho rischiato di finire di nuovo come alla locanda ricordi!?” – riuscì a balbettare, tornando a guardarla.</p><p>“Cosa?” - certo che lei se lo ricordava e dannazione allora era così, allora era vero, che non ci voleva niente in quel mondo ad esser tirati dentro un bordello e...</p><p> </p><p>Nemmeno gli aveva mai chiesto che fosse accaduto davvero tra lui e quella...</p><p>Quella...</p><p>Lui aveva detto nulla!</p><p>Niente! Dannazione come si fa a dire niente!</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si scosse.</p><p>
  <em>Il suo André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il suo André, cuore e mente e…</em>
</p><p>“Sì…” – proseguì lui – “Devi sapere che il capitano tiene a bordo alcune fanciulle per allietare i viaggiatori che affronteranno tratte piuttosto lunghe. Dunque…quello che tu hai deciso d’insultare poco fa è un mercante di grano diretto all’antica Bisanzio!”.</p><p> </p><p>S’era calmato André, un respiro fondo...</p><p>Non era sicuro che lei avrebbe apprezzato la descrizione di certe pratiche, per quanto ormai ne avesse compreso l’esistenza, anche se di fatto, ogni volta le si erano rovesciate addosso come una pioggia fredda d’estate.</p><p>Les Roses Blanches, Helena...</p><p>E poi...</p><p> </p><p>Si scosse André...</p><p>“Aspetta…aspetta…non è finita! Io naturalmente ho rifiutato e allora il capitano mi ha chiesto se per caso <em>mio fratello</em>fosse interessato! Ha visto ch’eri un po’...nervoso!”.</p><p>Fulminato da un’occhiataccia...</p><p>Dove trovava André il coraggio di scherzare sul suo diritto di difendere i sovrani?</p><p>Chi diavolo si ritrovava davanti?</p><p> </p><p>“Se non altro abbiamo certezza che nessuno s’è accorto che sei una donna!” – la mano volteggiò in aria disegnando volute – “E questo è un bene! Comunque per non offenderlo sono venuto da te...”.</p><p>Se lo rammentava Oscar quell’istante e le parole e avvampò di nuovo, quasi più di prima.</p><p>Dannazione, lui era più forte di lei! Era così bravo a prenderla in giro…</p><p>Si sentì davvero una stupida, alla sua età...</p><p>E dopo che...</p><p>Che...</p><p> </p><p>“André tu…poco fa…mi hai detto…” – irripetibile!</p><p>Non riusciva a ripetere ciò che le aveva detto André, oltretutto rendendosi conto ch’era solo stata usata...</p><p>Sì, lei era furente, lo si poteva intuire dalle labbra serrate, incapaci di sfoderare il consueto ghigno ironico di fronte a tanta sfrontatezza. André intuì che negli occhi aleggiava altro, non si trattava solo di osteggiare una pratica disgustosa che mai lei aveva approvato.</p><p>C’era dell’altro…</p><p>Lei era lì ed era…</p><p> </p><p>E, diavolo, lui era André e lei non se lo sarebbe mai immaginato che lui avrebbe potuto pensare, dire e…</p><p>Chiederle ciò che aveva sussurrato...</p><p> </p><p>Eppure non si trattava solo di quello.</p><p>Un tempo lo sdegno avrebbe tacciato tale proposta come…</p><p>Assurda, indecente...</p><p>Ma adesso…</p><p> </p><p>“Tu…mi hai detto…che avresti voluto che io…e te…vorresti avere la compiacenza di spiegarmi cosa c’entra il tuo discorso con quello che mi stai dicendo?” – terminò lei, esausta ed infuriata di fronte alla sua stessa incapacità di replicare alle parole di André.</p><p>“Quando sono venuto da te non avevo tempo per spiegarti...mi serviva solo che il capitano assistesse ad <em>una reazione</em>...” – tossicchiò non si capiva se per schiarirsi la voce oppure evitar di ridere – “Di <em>disappunto!!</em> Non mi andava di riferirti apertamente la proposta...mi sarebbe sembrato...”.</p><p>Gli occhi puntarono su di lei, il senso…</p><p>Indegno!</p><p>“E così...mi sono limitato a dirti ciò che avrei voluto fare...me l’aspettavo che tu...tu...beh insomma che ti avrei sorpreso...che avresti reagito così?”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baciarti ovunque...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respirarti ovunque...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toglierti di dosso la tua dannata uniforme...questa notte...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non te la lascerò indossare mai più...a costo di amarti e amarti ancora fino a che non sarai sfinita...fino a che non mi prometterai che non l’indosserai mai più...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guardarti mentre dissolvi te stessa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baciarti...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Vuoi dire che il comandante ha pensato che m’interessasse la compagnia di quelle ragazze e tu…tu…invece di dirmi come stava la questione...e fargli intendere che la cosa non mi interessava...ti sei permesso...”.</p><p>Lo sguardo si fece di ghiaccio...</p><p>Lei ci aveva creduto alle parole di André e s’era sentita sprofondare e adesso veniva a sapere ch’era stata tutta una messinscena, orchestrata per divertirsi un po’ e prender tempo e lusingare quell’altro pallone gonfiato del capitano...</p><p>E lei...</p><p>“Ti sei preso gioco di me…io non…non riesco quasi a riconoscerti André… non pensavo saresti stato capace di dire certe cose…io…”.</p><p> </p><p>Sublime ed eccitante gli doveva apparire adesso lei.</p><p>Nemmeno dieci minuti prima livida di rabbia perché qualche villano s’era permesso d’offendere i sovrani...</p><p>In altri tempi quell’idiota sarebbe stato sfidato a duello in un istante...</p><p>Ce l’aveva ancora addosso la sua dannata uniforme ma André adesso avrebbe potuto prenderla per mano e tirarsela dietro e chiudersi dentro quella dannata cabina e togliergliela di dosso quella dannata uniforme e con essa tutta la sua arroganza e tutta la sua dannata disperazione che ancora la legava a quel mondo così lontano, impresso con marchio a fuoco sulla pelle.</p><p>L’avrebbe baciata lì, proprio lì dove il marchio pulsava e doleva a morte...</p><p> </p><p>La mano afferrata di corsa, senza dire altro.</p><p>Nessuna spiegazione se la tirò dietro e lei lo seguì, incredula. Il percorso a ritroso incespicò nelle nasse raccolte, scansò barili ancorati sul ponte a trattenere le vele dell’albero maestro e di quello di bonaventura.</p><p> </p><p>Un cenno di saluto a due marinai che fumavano appollaiati accanto al bompresso.</p><p>Una rapida virata già dalla scaletta...</p><p>Il secondo ponte, buio...</p><p>Un istante d’indecisione...</p><p> </p><p>“Gilbert...”.</p><p>“Ssshhh” – replicò lui, il tempo d’abituarsi al buio, i sensi raccoglievano le informazioni da restituire ai muscoli.</p><p>Ancora un istante, i passi ripresero…</p><p>“Dovrebbe essere la direzione giusta! Giusto?” – bofonchiò André e lei lì che le pareva che nemmeno stesse parlando davvero con lei. Le pareva quasi invasato.</p><p>“Gilbert!” – tirò indietro il braccio, per staccarsi, in prossimità della stanzetta.</p><p>Il soffitto era basso, lei s’abbassò e gli mise una mano sulla testa perché anche lui s’abbassasse, nel dubbio che fosse troppo buio e lui non si rammentassero dove si trovavano.</p><p>Inciampò André...</p><p>A terra doveva esserci uno sgabello...</p><p>“Dann...” – un’imprecazione soffocata da una mezza risata – “Ci siamo...”.</p><p>Stavano giù, dopo il ponte di coperta, a dividersi lo spazio col resto dei passeggeri e poi con l’equipaggio, giù, ancora più giù, rigorosamente tenuto a distanza nel fondo del ponte di batteria.</p><p>L’odore rancido delle vele, del cuoio marcito, del cordame ammassato...</p><p>Gli effluvi più noti che si spandevano dalle cabine delle dame che avevano incrociato durante la cena, assolutamente sorprendenti per una nave che un tempo aveva affrontato altre battaglie, immersa nei sentori della polvere da sparo e del catrame e della pece e della colla...</p><p> </p><p>La porta s’aprì, buio...</p><p>La porta si chiuse e lei lì alle sue spalle.</p><p>Buio...</p><p>André prese a ridere, che quasi lei sussultò!</p><p>“André...”.</p><p> </p><p>Era giusto, non era da lui comportarsi come un folle senza regole...</p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p>Era buio...</p><p> </p><p>Lui si voltò, un passo verso di lei e lei indietreggiò. L’intuì che André si stava avvicinando...</p><p>Andò a sbattere con la testa contro una mensola ch’era attaccata alla parete.</p><p>“Ahi!”.</p><p>“Scusa...” – si schernì lui che continuò ad avanzare.</p><p>Era tornato serio.</p><p>La guardava adesso, nel buio più pesto...</p><p>Da tempo non aveva più necessità d’una vista perfetta per intuirla, lei e le sue contraddizioni e le sue isterie, i suadenti smarrimenti, la testardaggine, la sensuale ritrosia di fronte all’evidente travolgimento dei sensi.</p><p>L’intuiva incredula e persa ed innocente nel suo essere integerrima nei costumi, incapace di pensarsi e vedersi come una donna in grado di sentire e fare e sentirsi dire e sentirsi amare…</p><p> </p><p>Un moto di tenerezza...</p><p>“Non l’ho solo pensato ciò che ti ho detto e non l’ho detto solo per provocarti...”.</p><p>Le mani si strinsero ai fianchi, chiudendo la presa, leggera e piena. Le dita si mossero appena, mentre lui intuì d’esser sul suo viso, la bocca vicina, il respiro silenzioso ma agitato.</p><p>“Perdonami Oscar…perdonami…”.</p><p>“Cosa…”.</p><p> </p><p>Una strana provocazione...</p><p>“Sì…vorrei…vorrei perdermi dentro di te…vorrei sentire tutto di te…ascoltare la tua voce dentro di me…e perdermi nel tuo respiro…non credo di averlo mai desiderato così tanto come in questo momento…anche se è già accaduto...ma...non so come spiegartelo...ogni volta è come se non fosse accaduto mai...ogni volta è come se t’incontrassi per la prima volta...”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non pensare più a nulla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti prego…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lascia che sia così, adesso, come fosse stato così da sempre e come sempre vorrei fosse così, sempre….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non conosco che te, non ho amato che te e qui, adesso, è come se tutto dovesse essere così.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mentre il cuore inizia a battere forte e le dita si schiudono a trattenere i muscoli, ad accarezzarli e percorrerli come luoghi inesplorati e allora ti sento avvolta e piegata e morbida e liscia e poi tesa di nuovo mentre ti seguo nel tuo respitto disteso.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nel mio sguardo, il buio del cielo, solcato da corone di perle infuocate e fredde che illuminano la pelle e si fondono e ghiacciano l’umida consistenza del tuo pallore, latteo, appena scaldato e vinto da labbra avide, a solcare ogni lembo, ogni incavo sconosciuto e sognato, come quel cielo lassù che ci immerge e ci avvolge immobile, inesplorato, vicino…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I sensi s’inebriano dell’aroma concentrato e puro della terra mescolato al sentore dolce e salato del ventre, sospinti dal richiamo aperto, umido, limpido, respirato, dissolto…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non ho respiro per chiederti nulla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Invoco il tuo assenso correndo ai tuoi occhi che raccolgono il mio volto e posano sopra di esso il consenso impercettibile…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì, adesso…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sì adesso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso nel buio ascolto l’incedere lento e ritmato della carne che penetra e affonda e dolorosamente spezza e brucia e dissolve la mia vita inviolata…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì, adesso, nel buio ascolto il tuo respiro impossibile e lieve e profondo, sconosciuto e denso dell’umore del tuo profumo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lieve e lontano mi giunge un volo del cuore che colpisce i muscoli…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M’attraversa sollevandomi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nel frastuono della carne violata che si sgretola trascinandomi via, mi aggrappo disperatamente a te, stringendomi a te ed a me stessa, per non affondare e per lasciarti entrare fin dove il respiro si spezza…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non fermarti, non lasciarmi, non temere…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ho paura adesso, non più…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soffiò le parole nell’orecchio e lei sussultò, la mente ancora in combattimento, il corpo incapace di sottrarsi all’abbraccio, gli occhi chiusi, ch’era buio, e non c’era nulla da vedere, sospesa dentro le parole, dentro la voce, suono di desiderio ancestrale, stretta, chiusa dalle braccia forti, il collo un poco teso, appena accarezzato dalle labbra, leggere...</p><p> </p><p>Lei era lì…</p><p>André non riuscì a mantenersi docile.</p><p>Le mani si strinsero ai fianchi e le dita si mossero per estorcere alla stoffa il sentore di lei, lì, d’assaggiare sotto le dita, cercando la pelle morbida, calda, ripercorrendo la curva dei fianchi, e poi su di nuovo verso le spalle ed i seni, ancora imprigionati nelle fasce che non poteva togliere, non ancora.</p><p>“Non sai quanto ti desidero Oscar...non sai quanto…” – le labbra a lisciare le labbra, accarezzare il viso, strofinare la guancia, leggero.</p><p>E lei lì ad ascoltare le carezze, tiepide e profonde.</p><p>“Ti voglio adesso...”.</p><p> </p><p>Socchiuse gli occhi lasciandosi trasportare dal contatto della pelle calda, solo un poco ruvida...</p><p>“Mi sembra quasi di non riconoscerti più…” - sussurrò, mentre il respiro si fece fondo e veloce, il desiderio risvegliato seppure ancora tentata di tenerlo a bada, che non le pareva vero d’esser divenuta così...</p><p> </p><p>In piedi…</p><p>Le mani si mossero raggiungendo la stoffa.</p><p>Un pertugio…</p><p>Si fecero strada liberando il sesso.</p><p>Le mani s’aprirono afferrandola da dietro e sollevandola un poco.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si ritrovò lì, contro la porta, schiacciata dal corpo di lui che la tratteneva, il peso adagiato sulle mani…</p><p>La testa un poco reclinata che il soffitto era basso...</p><p>Non avvertiva il peso, non avvertiva la scomodità della posizione...</p><p>Solo...</p><p> </p><p>“Ti prego…” - sussurrò lui, guidando il respiro ed i muscoli perché anch’essi s’imprimessero su di lei e lei comprendesse e l’accettasse, così, anche così, anche senza...</p><p>Le gambe istintivamente si chiusero su di lui per ancorarsi al corpo.</p><p>Le braccia si strinsero al torace, incrociandosi sulla testa, affondando nei capelli...</p><p>Affondo intenso...</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo si tese per accoglierlo e tenerlo dentro di sé, il respiro s’annullò, la visione di sé scomparve per lasciar spazio al respiro di lui, alle intense e forti spinte che lo spinsero dentro di lei, intensamente...</p><p>La bocca affondata si staccò…</p><p>“Ti voglio…”.</p><p>Poche parole, sussurrate, sospirate, a guidare il calore che a poco a poco si scioglieva tra loro.</p><p>“Ti voglio…”.</p><p>Poche parole, respirate piano, impeto nuovo e diverso e antico e perso nel loro passato.</p><p>“Ti voglio…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il prima possibile…</p><p>Il respiro sottile e caldo…</p><p>Le mani sciolte in percorsi conosciuti e morbidi…</p><p>Le dita a cui affidare il desiderio non più capace di trattenersi…</p><p> </p><p>…senza attendere null’altro…</p><p> </p><p>Un affondo soffocato e poi un altro ancora e poi ancora…</p><p>Trattenuta su di lui dall’abbraccio e dall’affondo e dal respiro che la solcavano tutta…</p><p>Ancora...</p><p>Lucidamente molle...</p><p>Ancora...</p><p> </p><p>La carne accolse l’affondo perduto, disarmato, folle.</p><p>Il tremito si espanse dentro…</p><p>Il corpo s’irrigidì, s’ammorbidì, sciogliendosi e sollevandosi nel respiro troncato e secco.</p><p>Le parve davvero d’avere la sua vita tra le mani, lui disperso in lei, completamente succube del desiderio che guidava i gesti istintivi, impazziti e sublimi...</p><p>Lui perduto nel fulgido potere che consente d’accogliere un uomo ed ascoltarlo perdersi dentro di sé...</p><p>
  <em>L’amour...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toujours, l’amour...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro riprese a scorrere piano...</p><p>Gli occhi erano chiusi, lei l’intuì mentre le dita lo accarezzavano, piano, sul viso, come fosse stato un bambino che s’era smarrito, e s’era spaventato e stava tornando in sé...</p><p>La voce uscì spezzata e morbida…</p><p>“Perdonami…” - disse André con un filo di voce.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché…” – chiese lei incerta.</p><p>Sapeva, intuiva il desiderio spasmodico...</p><p>Non se l’immaginava così impulsivo e profondo, al punto da travolgerla…</p><p>“Non potevo aspettare…non ti ho aspettato…ma volevo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lei gli mise la mano sulla bocca, il respiro si sciolse sulle labbra, mentre le dita si muovevano piano disegnandone il contorno.</p><p>“Perdonami tu…” – mormorò perduta.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>“Io non sapevo che tu…che tutto questo fosse così…”.</p><p>“Cosa…vorresti dire?” – ripeté lui aprendo gli occhi.</p><p>Ma era buio...</p><p>Intuì solo il respiro di lei e lei gli era addosso con il viso...</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonami” - ripeté lei stringendosi ancora di più – “Perdonami se non l’ho mai compreso. Tu mi hai atteso tutti questi anni e io nemmeno m’immaginavo la tua sofferenza…se adesso questo è ciò che senti...lo stesso che sento io...allora…sono io che devo chiederti perdono per non averlo capito prima…”.</p><p>Scivolò giù, i piedi a terra e le ginocchia un poco tremanti.</p><p>André la strinse ancora di più, chiudendo gli occhi e affondando nell’incavo del collo.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora mi permetti di rimediare?” – le sussurrò piano.</p><p>Lo sguardo stupito...</p><p>Era buio...</p><p>Il cuore balzò che non comprendeva…</p><p>“Rimediare?”.</p><p> </p><p>Riprese il respiro, riprese a baciarla, spingendola indietro, a piccoli passi, danzando su sé stessi, nella piccola stanza buia, colma di respiro e d’umori soavi di sé stessi...</p><p>Ripresero ad assaggiare le dita, il tepore della pelle, a liberarlo piano...</p><p>Riprese a respirare, innalzando il fremito senza voce dell’orgasmo ancora inciso nei muscoli...</p><p>Le mani si mossero sicure questa volta, raggiungendo la camicia, sollevandola fino alla testa, per poi superarla e lasciare cadere l’indumento lontano.</p><p>Gesti decisi all’unisono con quelli di lei, ch’eseguiva taciti ordini, guidata dall’intenzione, unica e certa per entrambi, d’arrivare a sentirsi, l’uno contro l’altro, pelle contro pelle.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani tornarono ai fianchi liberi, liberando le gambe...</p><p>Le mani a litigare dolcemente con gli stivali, le brache...</p><p>Abilità messe a dura prova dall’esiguo spazio, da movimenti intensi ma trattenuti...</p><p> </p><p>“Ti voglio…”.</p><p>Continuò a baciarla, trattenendola lì mentre lei si staccò solo quel tanto ch’era necessario perché le mani potessero muoversi più liberamente.</p><p>Pareva che i vestiti non finissero più…</p><p>Le fasce finirono a terra, allontanate con tutto il loro straordinario carico di sofferenza.</p><p>L’aria fredda scacciata via dal corpo che sovrastò il corpo a chiuderlo, imprigionarlo, a trattenere il calore...</p><p>Redimersi perdendosi e ritrovandosi...</p><p> </p><p>Il palmo aperto scese leggero, dai fianchi verso le cosce, andamento sensuale e pieno, tornando al torace, ai seni accarezzati piano, deliziati da baci in piccoli tocchi...</p><p>Non erano carezze…</p><p>Non solo almeno.</p><p>Intense e mai provate prima...</p><p>Dolce liquore che inebria e scioglie i pensieri e i gesti e li rende audaci ed impossibili da trattenere.</p><p>Affiancarsi al buio, accarezzarsi, assaggiarsi, strofinarsi e perdersi in quel contatto tanto cercato.</p><p> </p><p>Ora erano l’aria fredda ed i palmi tiepidi, contrasto a scivolare e scorrere ed indugiare, così sulla pelle come nella gola, mentre il respiro scivolava leggero sui capelli, trattenuti nelle mani, raccolti, stretti, perché neppure essi si frapponessero al viaggio e lasciassero spazio alla bocca, ad assaggiare ogni lembo di pelle.</p><p> </p><p>Scivolò giù nel vortice intenso, raccogliendo la richiesta, spingendosi verso di lui, ripetendo gli stessi gesti, sfilando la camicia, più piano però, appoggiando la mano aperta sul ventre contratto, timorosa...</p><p> </p><p>“Chiudi gli occhi...” – sussurrò lui – “Non sono necessari...”.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi ed il contatto s’espanse dalle dita che divennero avide d’ascoltare il contrarsi dei muscoli, impercettibile…</p><p>Linee solo immaginate, finalmente riempite, colmate della sensazione viva, di lui.</p><p> </p><p>Non erano al sicuro, non del tutto...</p><p>“Dimentica tutto...” – continuò lui – “Solo per questa notte...”.</p><p> </p><p>Dimenticare, sì, lo voleva davvero anche lei, nemmeno s’impose di farlo...</p><p>Non aveva più vestiti addosso, nemmeno quelli che non indossava più da tempo e che pure le parevano ancora esser cuciti sulla pelle.</p><p> </p><p>La bocca nella bocca, a cercare le labbra, da assaggiare prima e mordere poi, e ancora sul viso e sul collo, mentre il respiro scorreva dalla gola, caldo, a tratti sospeso e poi perso nell’impeto impossibile d’arginare...</p><p> </p><p>André voleva rimediare, sollevarla, fino a che fosse stata lei a chiedere d’entrare dentro di lui...</p><p>Anche lei si spinse nella bocca a cercare il respiro e il contatto umido e senz’aria, sempre più intensamente, sempre più nel profondo di un abisso che non aveva più dimensione.</p><p>La mente lentamente si perdeva, trascinata dalle sensazioni che via via si scioglievano nei baci pieni, quasi feroci, quasi essi stessi non avessero più alcun controllo di sé.</p><p> </p><p>“Era…era questo che intendevi?” – chiese lei, un filo di voce, staccandosi un istante e fissandolo nello sguardo.</p><p>Era buio...</p><p>Intravide lo sguardo addosso a sé...</p><p>Il respiro affannato…</p><p> </p><p>Gli chiese cosa stava accadendo a lei, immobile al centro della stanzetta, incapace di staccarsi da lui, nell’urgenza di mantenersi li, l’uno nel respiro dell’altra.</p><p>Se l’immaginò, lì al buio, nella testa, le mille volte in cui aveva percorso il suo torace, il ventre, i muscoli, i lombi, stretti, le braccia forti, disegnandole attraverso linee immaginarie che ora poteva ripercorrere davvero.</p><p> </p><p>Comprese che lui aveva ragione.</p><p>Anche se era già accaduto, era come se ogni volta lei imparasse a riconoscere una nuova piega della pelle, impercettibilmente nascosta in un respiro più teso, in un fremito nuovo, mai ascoltato.</p><p>Solo immaginata e poi percorsa attraverso linee sospese ed ora disegnata con le dita.</p><p> </p><p>La sensazione del contrarsi ruvido e fulgido si riversò, imponendole d’essere audace, a non fermarsi, ogni più piccolo lembo di stoffa tolto di mezzo...</p><p>L’abbracciò forte, stringendolo a sé, spinta con tutta sé stessa nelle braccia forti e salde che non la lasciavano.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro affannato e la pelle morbidamente accaldata lo costrinsero a fermarsi, un istante, poi lui l’abbracciò di nuovo, sollevandola un poco, era così leggera...</p><p>Ascoltò la presa e la forza chiuderla e spingerla verso l’alto, solo un poco, perché lui potesse ora accarezzare con le labbra i suoi seni, prima solo adagiati sul suo petto.</p><p>Era così leggera e si sentì così leggera che si sollevò attorno a lui, chiudendo le gambe su di lui, intrecciandole, fin quasi ad avvolgerlo, le mani affondate nei capelli, insinuate trattenendo a sé la nuca.</p><p>Si strinse a lui, ascoltò le labbra sciogliere il calore sul petto, sui seni, sulla pelle.</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltò sé stessa divenire…</p><p>Non sapeva neppure lei cosa…</p><p>Divenire…</p><p>Scie concentriche di piacere chiuse e liberate da un lembo di pelle scosso dal battito veloce…</p><p>Viso sul viso, respiro su respiro, battito su battito...</p><p> </p><p>André voleva rimediare...</p><p>Condurla a desiderare di tenerlo lì su di sé...</p><p>Ogni tocco s’allargava dentro, percorrendola, insinuarsi fin nel profondo del ventre, ritmo inesorabilmente dolce, a torturarla, costringendola ad ascoltare la coscienza ed respiro disperdersi...</p><p>Istante dopo istante le mani conquistavano un gesto nuovo, una carezza nuova...</p><p>Istante dopo istante lui ascoltava il corpo di lei abbandonarsi, sciogliersi allo scorrere delle dita, sapientemente immobili a cercare il respiro sempre più roco e quell’estasi a cui si sarebbe presto affidata.</p><p> </p><p>Non volle più aspettare…</p><p>Giù, indietro, distesi, la bocca insinuata nell’incavo nell’arteria pulsante e piena…</p><p>In un movimento lento s’abbandonò sul giaciglio misero e ruvido, bocca sulla bocca...</p><p>Non un bacio intenso e liquido questa volta…</p><p> </p><p>Affondi, onde che incidevano la gola vibrando e risuonando giù, ancora più giù, fino al ventre, alle gambe, alle braccia tese, percorse da forza che pareva togliere ogni residua resistenza…</p><p>Molli, abbandonate, piegate all’intesa con l’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani, leggere e veloci, esplorarono di nuovo il corpo, la pelle, via via accaldata e umida...</p><p>Rimediava André...</p><p>Calore che nasceva dentro, come fuoco che invadeva senza scampo...</p><p>Calore che la richiamava a sé stessa ed a lui...</p><p>Calore intenso che pareva irradiarsi da sé per avvolgere lui e trattenerlo in un unico abbraccio, come fiamma che avvolge e brucia...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Aspetta amore mio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aspetta ancora…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ vero, io ti voglio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ora….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fermo le tue mani che mi cercano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le imprigiono nelle mie…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le fermo e le tengo strette perché ho bisogno di sentire la tua bocca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prima di tutto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prima di ogni sapore, di ogni sguardo, di ogni fremito...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Prendo le tue labbra….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le bacio di nuovo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non come fossero mie…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non voglio nutrirmi di esse, consumando il mio desiderio di esse…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non prima di averle assaggiate…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le assaggio, le riconosco, velluto che sfiora ed accarezza i sensi, la pelle, l’anima.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le assaggio, ascolto...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scorrono sulle mie labbra e su di me…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le tue labbra…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mi riconosci…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riconosci le mie labbra che ti cercano, ora, piano ma non si fermano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le desideri e le assaggi e ascolti il mio respiro su di te, intorno a te.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Entro...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Di nuovo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respiro trattenuto prima leggero ora veloce...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi trascina con sé...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Canto antico, ritmo incessante, acuto e morbido, lieve e doloroso...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro di te...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non lasciarmi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sono dentro di te.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti sento…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Assaggio la pelle, di nuovo, osservo i tuoi occhi aprirsi e parlarmi e chiedermi di restare in te.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E chiedermi di non lasciarti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti lascio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Assaggio il viso, le guance scavate e lisce, il collo che si tende e risponde alle mie labbra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo percorro, lo sfioro e ne seguo la linea leggera, giù fino al petto, fino ai seni schiusi come fiori dopo un lungo inverno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Li accarezzo piano, mi soffermo e mi abbandono alla loro soffice rotondità, che è già nella mia mente.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Grani d’uva…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Li assaggio piano…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le mie labbra lentamente li racchiudono...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Si schiudono, intensamente...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Li sento dentro la mia bocca e li sento nel tuo respiro…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sono dentro di te...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Immobile e sospeso….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quasi trattenuto come se ora tu respirassi attraverso me…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Una mano resta alle tue mani lontane ora, lassù… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lontane…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E le tue braccia morbidamente abbandonate lassù mi indicano la strada da percorrere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti offri a me e lasci che io mi perda in te, in ogni lembo di pelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ buio, so che mi stai osservando, quasi ci riflettessimo l’uno nello sguardo dell’altra.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Assaggio la tua pelle, di nuovo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le spalle morbide, le braccia leggere...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti cerco e ti assaggio lentamente, dolcemente e i gesti seguono il cuore e i battiti che si susseguono e per un attimo quasi si perdono e mi aspettano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora lo inseguo il tuo cuore e lui si ferma, per un istante, mentre il mio impazzisce quasi e mi toglie il respiro.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sono dentro di te...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il mio corpo copre dolcemente il tuo e lo nasconde, modellandosi, aderendo, accarezzando...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pelle contro pelle, respiro contro respiro...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Basta questo a lasciarmi in balia del tuo volere.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Percorriamo lo stesso sentiero e ci guidiamo l’un l’altra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei tu a guidare me, con il tuo respiro e le tue carezze...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti voglio….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ora….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lascio le tue mani, le lascio libere di cercarmi e di aggrapparsi a me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi abbracci, mi stringi, le dita si muovono intense e chiedono della pelle e scorrono su di me, graffiando, cercando, incidendo il segno del possesso e dell’amplesso...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Assaggio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Di nuovo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il tuo ventre...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nuvola soffice e morbida che si ritrae al mio tocco e quasi sfugge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo percorro lieve, senza lasciarti, lo bacio e lo sfioro e mi perdo dentro ad esso e lascio che s’apra a me, che non tema la mia mano che ora si insinua a cercare il piacere che cresce.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non mi guardi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non hai più bisogno d’osservare i miei movimenti o controllare il mio sguardo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti lasci amare e sento il tuo corpo aprirsi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo lasci libero, offrirsi a me, teso e molle, aperto e nudo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non hai più paura…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Il capo reclinato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non mi guardi più e ti abbandoni...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non hai più paura...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ora conosci la strada e sei tu a volerla percorrere e a chiedermi di condurti là…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M’inebria il tuo volto abbandonato e teso, la tua bocca dischiusa a respirare il mio respiro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M’invadono le tue mani strette che si chiudono su di me e non mi lasciano e si stringono a me, in attesa di fremiti sciolti impossibili da fermare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cerco i tuoi fianchi e li abbraccio e mi stringo ad essi ed il respiro veloce, a tratti quasi sospeso, mi regala il desiderio immenso d’essere dentro di te.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Piano…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi muovo piano per non farti male.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ascolta...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ascolta te stessa in ogni istante...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ti stringo e ti osservo e scivolo dentro te, che inebri i sensi e sciogli la mente e godo del piacere che provi e che sono io a darti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti amo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché sei con me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti amo e ti osservo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E ti ascolto…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I tuoi respiri…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sono i miei respiri.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le mie mani sono le tue mani….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Prima veloci…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sollevano dall’abisso l’onda che vibra e percorre ed annienta….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Poi lente …</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le tue mani…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si fermano e mi stringono...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il tuo respiro ora è sospeso...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Immobile….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Onda che si carica, leggera, lontana...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arriva riversandosi sulla terra, rimescolandosi ad essa...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ascolta...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti aspetto...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rimedio al mio peccato d’averti voluta...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti aspetto ti ascolto e ti guido...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu sei onda…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respiri piano…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti sollevi e non mi lasci…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ed io sono terra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti conduco a me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lascia che diventi mio questo desiderio che ora diviene privilegio, dopo avermi accompagnato per una vita intera.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Aspetta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aspetta amore mio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ancora un istante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lasciati andare al tuo piacere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lascialo entrare in te…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ti tengo stretta e sento il tuo respiro che si ferma e il cuore quasi non batte più.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti lascio, mi chiedi di non farlo e mi raggiungi dentro di me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti abbraccio forte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trattengo il tuo respiro sulle mie labbra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ mio il tuo respiro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lasciami baciare le tue labbra perché io possa rubare la voce ed il sussulto silenzioso, impercettibile che ora nulla potrà fermare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti lascio e ti ascolterò, tenendoti stretta.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ecco…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ora il tuo respiro è immobile…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il tuo corpo s’arresta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Immobile…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S’inebria, un fremito lo percorre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Onda inarrestabile…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E poi un’altra, un’altra ancora…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una dopo l’altra...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti attraversano, ti trascinano, quasi t’impongono d’allontanarmi...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Immersa nell’orgasmo che percorre e morde ed annienta...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi cerchi di nuovo, mi guardi ed io non ti lascio.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Azzurro stupito e languido inonda il mio sguardo e mi lascio trasportare via dalla sua forza…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il tuo corpo non ti appartiene più e quasi temi lo smarrimento infinito dell’estasi che trascina giù nel profondo degli abissi e poi risale in superficie, dove veloce s’infrange sulla terra...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Onde, una sull’altra, una dopo l’altra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S’infrangono su di me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro di me…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le accogli, le sfidi, le accetti, vinta dal tremito incontrollabile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti accolgo, ti abbraccio, ti stringo...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ora sono io che non posso più fermarmi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le tue mani si stringono a me, percorso da te, dal tuo respiro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ora sono io che seguo te e mi muovo e ti porto fin dove tu mi hai chiesto.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E la tua bocca mi lascia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respiro, sospeso, assente…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Infinitamente perso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro di me.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Vedi te stessa finalmente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ascolti l’essenza più pura, sensuale, umana e divina al tempo stesso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emerge dal profondo del cuore e del ventre...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Annienta il respiro e ti conduce verso il tuo essere, ciò che desideri, ciò che sei stata da sempre e ciò che devi essere per vivere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Universo racchiuso nel tuo corpo che sposa il mio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luce unica ed invisibile dell’anima che si unisce alla mia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sono anch’io con te, amore.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti lascio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mente si fonde alla tua...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La tua estasi diviene mia...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti lascio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Resto dentro te….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu sei la mia esistenza ormai e la mia vita ora ti appartiene.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti seguo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei ora. Sei mia. Adesso…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lascia che resti amore mio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti lascio e stringo le tue mani.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non lasciarmi….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stringimi e non lasciarmi, perché io non possa perdermi che dentro di te, solo dentro di te.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uniti nella stessa danze le nostre essenze si liberano e risalgono dal profondo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ti amo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con tutto me stesso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ogni parte del passato ed ogni istante che sarà nel mio futuro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti amo e resto...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro te.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro te che ora sei la mia vita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro te…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lascia che l’anima ti parli e mi parli, attraverso i tuoi occhi e la tua voce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lascia che il brivido si perda nella liquida dimensione del sublime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lascia che il respiro spezzato trattenga il mio nome sulle tue labbra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tutti saranno la mia estasi e scioglieranno le mie lacrime, con cui laverò il tuo corpo e la tua anima.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Versate dentro te, mentre racconterò di te al mio cuore e griderò tutto l’amore che ho per te, per la tua vita, quella che hai vissuto e quella che vivrai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro la tua essenza, sensuale e pura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anche oltre la tua stessa vita….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E alla fine mi perdo anch’io, in quel mare profondo che mi trascina in te.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bruciò allora l’esistenza passata, dispersa come cenere nel deserto.</p><p>Brucio il gelo del corpo.</p><p>Brucio il freddo dell’anima.</p><p>Bruciò il rigore e la vergogna e le regole.</p><p>Bruciò la passione...</p><p>Bruciò a forgiarsi in una vita nuova</p><p>Non quella di un istante…</p><p> </p><p>Una vita oltre la storia, oltre quella storia, fino a quando l’amore avrebbe percorso il suo cammino, oltre il tempo e la morte, creatura immortale a cui il sogno concede di vivere in eterno.</p><p> </p><p>Sempre, nel luogo dove si ama e dove si è amati.</p><p>Sempre…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Di olandesi ed inglesi...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Di olandesi ed inglesi...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>28 settembre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 2° giorno di viaggio, mattino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Direzione Nice...</em>
</p><p>Il viaggio era iniziato secondo le previsioni esposte dal capitano durante la cena del giorno precedente.</p><p>La nave avrebbe costeggiato la Francia per raggiungere il porto di Nice dove altre merci sarebbero state caricate e presi a bordo altri passeggeri.</p><p>Successiva direzione il mare aperto per raggiungere Ajaccio in Corsica e quindi l’Italia, prima Genova e poi Livorno, per poi proseguire verso sud, verso Napoli e poi Costantinopoli com’era stato detto.</p><p> </p><p>Aprì gli occhi, lentamente.</p><p>Un filo di luce filtrava dalla porta della cabina, dal corridoio buio, riflessa da una qualche lampada rimasta accesa.</p><p>Lo scricchiolio dello scafo, l’odore pieno della pece nera e della vernice…</p><p>Solo pochi angoli erano stati risparmiati dalla copertura di protezione e là dove la vernice s’era scrostata i tarli s’erano divertiti a ricamare strani ghirigori bucherellando angoletti di legno.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita si mossero piano per acquistare di nuovo mobilità, la gola bruciava un poco.</p><p>Quasi fece cadere un bicchiere ch’era poco lontano...</p><p>Quasi fece cadere la bottiglia d’acqua, anch’essa poco lontana.</p><p>La gola bruciava ma resistette all’impulso di bere dirittamente da quella. Si versò dell’acqua, il primo sorso pareva rhum, di quelli invecchiati di cent’anni.</p><p>Prese a tossire, si tappò la bocca, sedendosi sul letto.</p><p>La tempia sfiorò la dannata mensola...</p><p> </p><p>“Dann...”.</p><p>Gli occhi s’aprirono un poco di più...</p><p>La poca luce riportava la linea morbida ed abbandonata del corpo di André, disteso, accanto a sé, raggomitolato sul fianco destro.</p><p>Non le dava le spalle, era addormentato...</p><p> </p><p>Riprese a respirare piano, s’accorse ch’era nudo come lo era anche lei.</p><p>S’immaginò d’essere come Eva dopo che Dio aveva sottratto ai suoi figli il beneficio dell’innocenza.</p><p>Si vergognò solo un poco stringendosi d’istinto la ruvida coperta addosso.</p><p>Nemmeno sapeva s’era pulita...</p><p>Si vergognò d’essersi vergognata...</p><p>Dopo quello ch’era accaduto...</p><p>Di che c’era da vergognarsi?!</p><p> </p><p>La coperta ritorta tra le dita che accarezzarono la trama grezza.</p><p>Sperò davvero che alla fine del viaggio non si sarebbe ritrovata a dover combattere contro altri accidenti, di quelli da cui nanny l’aveva faticosamente tenuta alla larga durante gli anni della sua irruente adolescenza a suon di spazzola e sapone e aceto ed intrugli a base di erbe aspre e pungenti.</p><p> </p><p>La vita a bordo di una nave non le era proprio nota ma qualche resoconto l’aveva letto anche lei.</p><p>Sì, se lo rammentò.</p><p>Era accaduto quando aveva comunicato alla regina l’abbandono della carica di Colonnello della Guardia Reale, per chiedere d’essere assegnata ad altro incarico, anche in marina.</p><p>Tutto pur di lasciare la reggia, il conte, l’amore del conte per la sovrana, l’amicizia del conte per lei...</p><p>Accecata...</p><p>S’era informata se su una nave lei, ch’era una donna, e l’aveva marchiato sulla pelle ch’era una donna, avrebbe potuto starci.</p><p> </p><p>E poi aveva deciso che persino André avrebbe dovuto lasciare.</p><p>Lo voleva <em>libero</em>, come s’era immaginata nella testa. Che libero suonava meglio, forse perché nemmeno lei c’era riuscita ad ammettere che lo stava pugnalando alle spalle.</p><p>Dio...</p><p>Adesso che si amavano, che l’amava, chissà che doveva aver provato lui quella notte, mentre era stato colpito e travolto dalle fredde parole di commiato.</p><p>E lui s’era avvicinato e l’aveva afferrata per i polsi, lei, arrogante e spietata, lei...</p><p>Lui s’era preso ciò che desiderava, disperatamente...</p><p>Rabbrividì, solo un istante.</p><p> </p><p>La mano s’aprì affondando nei capelli di lui sparsi, un poco arruffati, tiepidi, morbidi.</p><p>Pareva non bastarle mai...</p><p>Toccarlo...</p><p>Non s’immaginava che toccarlo sarebbe diventato come respirare, dormire, mangiare, bere.</p><p>E lui s’era ridotto a racchiudere tutta la sua disperazione e la sua rabbia in un bacio violento, rubato, strappato forse anche contro la sua stessa volontà di ferirla.</p><p>Voleva toccarla, l’aveva fatto così, solo con le labbra.</p><p>Lui era vissuto così, dopo, col rimorso d’aver chiesto lei ed essersi presa lei, come si fa con un oggetto inerme ed abbandonato a sé stesso.</p><p>E lei invece aveva preso a vivere di rimpianti per non aver compreso, detto e fatto nulla, di quell’amore che le si era rovesciato addosso come un’onda gigantesca.</p><p>Tutti e due avevano pagato caro, lui il suo gesto e lei la sua inerzia.</p><p> </p><p>Il sonno profondo, il respiro leggero, entrarono nella mente e nelle orecchie.</p><p>Si voltò per osservarlo, vicinissima. Non con gli occhi che chiuse.</p><p>Ascoltò il profumo, l’odore della pelle, il suo e il loro, mescolati assieme.</p><p>L’accarezzò con le labbra poco dietro la nuca, quasi sfiorando l’orecchio in cui soffiò piano, non per svegliarlo ma per risvegliarlo dalla profondità del sonno.</p><p>Appoggiò la mano sul petto.</p><p> </p><p>Passò e ripassò, le dita aperte, indugiando sul calore, ripercorrendo le sottili nervature dei muscoli, arrivando al collo, a sfiorare le venature contratte dal respiro leggero.</p><p>Disegnò il mento e le labbra appena dischiuse che accarezzò leggera, le dita ad imprimere il contorno, consistenza solo sua, di cui si ritrovò a godere, indugiando...</p><p>Eccolo lì, il rimpianto, di nuovo.</p><p>Non aveva compreso.</p><p>L’assurdità era d’aver continuato a lottare e a chiedersi perché, ancora per tanto tempo.</p><p>Più stupida di così non avrebbe potuto essere.</p><p> </p><p>I movimenti lenti presero a riempirsi delle ore precedenti, sensazioni nette, piene, che sollevavano i sensi, imponendo gesti lenti, per nulla ragionati, istintivi...</p><p>Il corpo su di lei, quasi senza peso, eppure così avvolgente e potente...</p><p> </p><p>Richiamo intenso...</p><p>Si distese allora, di nuovo, allungandosi, aderendo a lui, aprendosi e poi chiudendosi su di lui, le gambe lungo le sue gambe, morbide, senza peso.</p><p>Richiamo assoluto...</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, annusando l’odore già impresso eppure intensamente richiamato dalla presenza.</p><p>Lo sguardo che l’osservava e lei non ne aveva più timore...</p><p>Non aveva paura, né di lui, né di sé stessa...</p><p>Non odiava più ciò che era stata.</p><p> </p><p>Richiamo ancestrale...</p><p>Lo chiamava e gli chiedeva di guardarla.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi s’aprirono, nemmeno lui le avesse letto nella mente...</p><p> </p><p>“Sei così bella...” – un sussurro, l’azzurro un poco sorpreso, affermazione dirompente che s’infranse contro la ritrosia d’essere donna davvero...</p><p>“Non è vero!” – si schermì lei, sorprendendosi lei stessa di desiderare d’esserlo invece.</p><p> </p><p>“Non dire sciocchezze...non ti è mai importato...ma tu lo sai che lei bella...” – la rimproverò lui – “Adesso ancora più di prima...”.</p><p>Era mezzo addormentato, lei nemmeno sapeva se fosse del tutto consapevole della strana litania che usciva sussurrata.</p><p>“André...”.</p><p> </p><p>Lui le prese la testa, stringendola un poco, i capelli arruffati appiccicati al viso, gli occhi sgranati ad osservarlo a chiedergli se davvero lui la vedesse...</p><p>“Sei bella...non mi sto riferendo solo a ciò che i miei occhi ancora possono vedere e che forse un giorno non vedranno più...non so cosa sia...ma sei bella...non so come altro spiegarlo...”.</p><p>I pollici sfiorarono le tempie massaggiandole piano per scivolare sull’arcata degli occhi.</p><p> </p><p>Un tocco leggero ed intenso...</p><p>I corpi si distesero ancora aderendo ancora...</p><p>Le mani diressero il desiderio d’aversi, ancora...</p><p>Il fuoco, inconscio e sublime...</p><p>Non odiava più desiderare e potersi prendere ciò che voleva...</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…” - solo un tremito, parole soffocate, il respiro si spense lentamente, mentre lei gli scivolava addosso, verso di lui, sopra di lui.</p><p>Le gambe tornarono a lambire dolcemente le sue, appoggiandosi alle sue, il ventre contro il ventre...</p><p>Lo guardava adesso, poco più su, i capelli di nuovo liberi, ondeggiavano ritmicamente, accarezzandolo...</p><p>“Lasciami fare…ti prego…non fermarmi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Non disse altro, si chinò, respirando lentamente, s’avvicinò al viso, soffiando di nuovo le parole, prendendo ad assaggiarlo, i denti a mordere in tocchi furtivi e dolci e salati, per amarsi anche così e vincersi.</p><p>Assaggiare, assaporare lui e sé stessa su di lui…</p><p>Percorso lento e ritmato, movimenti sensuali ed acuti, morbidamente insinuati, a trascinarlo fino a smarrirsi, nella liquida e calda tensione dell’abbraccio.</p><p>Non importava dove fossero né cosa sarebbe accaduto...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pazzo di te...</em>
</p><p>Nessun controllo, nulla gl’importava, nemmeno se e quanto avrebbe continuato a vedere, né se e quanto lei sarebbe vissuta.</p><p>Nulla...</p><p>Solo quel momento, lì, adesso e sempre, rapito dai gesti lenti e sensuali, vivi di vita propria, che lo richiamavano a lei, a ciò che lei desiderava e là dove lei avrebbe deciso di portarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Lei l’aveva ascoltato, sentito, come lui aveva fatto con lei.</p><p>Voleva averlo, guidarlo, condurlo, respirarlo come lui aveva fatto con lei, per la stessa strada che adesso diveniva loro...</p><p>Loro, altri, diversi da quelli d’un tempo.</p><p>Loro, pensiero comune, desiderio unico.</p><p>Non singoli che s’uniscono ma entità unica ed indivisa, viva di libertà e vita propria, fusa da fuoco che brucia e unisce le essenze, le mescola in altro diverso da ciò di cui è composta, da ciò che i singoli erano prima.</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltò e si lascio guidare...</p><p>Fulgido ed intenso riconoscimento della misteriosa alchimia che lega e distrugge ciò che si era stati...</p><p> </p><p>Tutto scorse, respiro sollevato, tiepido alito che sospinse verso la perdita del momento, del tempo, dei riferimenti, del passato, del futuro.</p><p>Muscoli abbandonati alle dita avide che s’aprirono muovendosi, plasmando le curve, accogliendo la carne tesa, cercando il brivido attraverso percorsi non più segreti, caldi ed ansiosi, vertigini senza respiro, tremiti abbandonati e raccolti e racchiusi in un bacio</p><p> </p><p>Di nuovo intensamente...</p><p>Battito cuore impeto onda che s’innalza richiamata giù nelle viscere trattenuta mentre essa ondeggia impetuosa senza senno senza scampo per liberarsi e risalire...</p><p>Respiro trattenuto labbra gremite e baciate e morse lingua sospinta sentore d’estasi corpi tesi, contratti...</p><p>Respiro veloce sospeso delizia ch’esplode ed annienta dita strette...</p><p>Vortice implacabile...</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò tra le sue braccia, stretto ed immerso in lei, nella liquida profondità...</p><p>Raccolse il respiro veloce, come lui aveva fatto con lei, lo lasciò godere dove lui la sentì vicina e dove lei, dolcemente e lentamente, ascoltò di nuovo, più impetuose, le onde risalire...</p><p>Il respiro si sciolse, la strinse a sé, perché la voce risalisse e si liberasse...</p><p>Come il corpo trascinato via da ogni falsità, pregiudizio, paura...</p><p>Onde s’infransero, una dopo l’altra, su di lei, una sull’altra, senza respiro, stretta, abbracciata, come naufrago che sente d’affogare ed è senza forze e cerca aria e salvezza.</p><p> </p><p>Un’unione dove non c’è più tempo a governare i gesti, né spazio a soffocare i corpi.</p><p>Nessun pensiero, nemmeno quello di percepirsi semplicemente felici...</p><p>Nulla, solo l’essenza dell’essersi guidati là dove potersi dire mille volte ti amo, senza sussurrare nessuna parola, solo con lo sguardo, aperto, intenso, fisso...</p><p>Persi ed annegati nell’immenso mare, fino a divenirne parte, essenza liquida dell’anima senza più corpo.</p><p>Sensualità pura...</p><p>Solo mezzo…</p><p> </p><p>Senza più anima, annullata nell’altro…</p><p>Senza più coscienza, distante e distrutta…</p><p>Sensualità fusa...</p><p>Sempre...</p><p>Anche quando il tempo avrebbe cancellato le esistenze ed loro ricordo sarebbe vissuto attraverso la memoria e l’amore di altri, in un tempo diverso dal loro, in un esistenza che sarebbe divenuta testimone di loro stessi e di ciò che erano stati.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>L’odore del mare intenso e potente permeò i sensi.</p><p>La luce decisa del giorno filtrava dai pertugi tarlati della stanzetta.</p><p>Si svegliò, per prima, di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>Questa volta s’impose di uscire. Il primo indumento che recuperò non era la sua camicia ma quella di lui. Ancora meglio...</p><p>L’odore lo voleva addosso che ancora lambiva le dita e le labbra...</p><p>Quando non sono gli occhi a rammentare il ricordo ci pensano le dita…</p><p> </p><p>Lo guardò, non s’azzardò ad avvicinarsi, lo voleva così, addormentato, moccioso abbandonato.</p><p>Solo un bacio leggero, scostando i capelli dalla fronte, e strofinandosi contro di essa come un gatto che concede la propria preziosa amicizia.</p><p>Rumori di cordame trascinato, botti rotolate, passi, grida d’ordini e tonfi...</p><p>Su tutto le onde che schiantavano lo scafo, potenti, incapaci di scalfirlo mentre la nave proseguiva placida il suo percorso.</p><p> </p><p>Gallette secche e almeno ancora asciutte. Arance...</p><p>Desillian ne aveva procurate in abbondanza per il viaggio e s’era raccomandato di mangiarle. Fosse stato a Livorno al loro sbarco, lo spagnolo si sarebbe accertato che nemmeno una sarebbe arrivata in Italia!</p><p> </p><p>Uscì silenziosamente per salire sul ponte da dove era possibile osservare l’orizzonte e poco oltre la costa da cui la navigazione si teneva a debita distanza, per via dei rostri di roccia che affioravano vicinissimi.</p><p> </p><p>Il palcoscenico ove s’era mossa la recita della vita, spinta da certezze e regole ferree, scorreva lontano, scivolando via, laggiù e lei lì, immersa nel mare aperto, senza riferimenti, senza appoggi, se non la costa annebbiata dalla luce del giorno.</p><p> </p><p>E proprio così, come una terra immersa nella foschia del mattino, si rivelarono le certezze in cui aveva sempre creduto e per cui aveva sempre combattuto, effimeri simboli, miriadi di falsità, principi inutili e privi di consistenza umana e logica, regole buone e necessarie solo per consentire a pochi di mantenere i propri privilegi sui molti</p><p>Era stata un burattino nelle mani di altri.</p><p>E peggio ancora, pur avendolo compreso, non s’era mai azzardata a ribellarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Le incomprensioni con il padre, la rabbia per le compravendite di favori dei cortigiani, la povertà che regnava sovrana per le strade di Parigi...</p><p>Non s’era mai ribellata, certa che avrebbe potuto combattere dentro quel meccanismo e magari renderlo migliore.</p><p>No, dentro quel sistema non ci si poteva convivere, no.</p><p> </p><p>In quell’istante, il mare aperto, immenso, senza riferimenti, senza regole, diveniva strada verso un’esistenza ignota, forse priva di futuro, ma, paradossalmente, infinitamente più certa e salda, di ciò che la vita era stata fino ad allora.</p><p>Il nulla riempito da sé stessa.</p><p>L’incerto colmato da ciò ch’erano divenuti l’uno per l’altra, vivi, fin nelle radici più intime e profonde dell’esistenza.</p><p>Questo bastava.</p><p>Indivisibili, di fronte all’immensa distesa azzurra, argentea e mobile, sotto i raggi del sole...</p><p>Indivisibili, oltre il tempo, oltre lo spazio, oltre sé stessi e ciò che erano stati fino a quel momento.</p><p>Forse qualche rimpianto...</p><p> </p><p>Immersa nei pensieri, i passi non portarono molto lontano, che lo spazio era occupato da casse, barili, cordame, il tutto scortato dalle facce curiose dei marinai, intenti a sistemare cime e vele sotto la direzione degli occhi altrettanto vigili degli ufficiali di bordo.</p><p>Del comandante non v’era traccia, probabilmente ancora beatamente a riposare dopo la serata di divertimenti e pettegolezzi.</p><p>Nonostante l’assenza, tutto sembrava obbedire a regole precise, i compiti di ciascuno rigidamente assegnati ed i ruoli imposti dal regolamento di bordo. Una sorta di caserma in un certo senso, che la riportò ai luoghi in cui aveva vissuto, fin da quando aveva imparato a camminare, che anche se non se lo ricordava, sapeva però che suo padre gliel’aveva portata spesso, alle scuderie della reggia, negli uffici del comando militare, magari quando c’erano pochi addetti, così, semplicemente perché lei annusasse l’odore della disciplina, dell’ordine, del senso dell’onore che doveva restarle impresso addosso, come un marchio che andasse a guidare i gesti e gl’intenti.</p><p>La strana mescolanza di pensieri le riportò alla mente le dannate parole di André.</p><p>Lui avrebbe voluto toglierle di dosso quell’uniforme, ch’era <em>modus vivendi</em>, il concentrato di ciò ch’era, non di ciò ch’era diventata, no, ma proprio ciò che era.</p><p>Era difficile dire se davvero c’era riuscito.</p><p> </p><p>Grida ripetute, ordini netti tagliarono l’aria assieme al roboante trambusto di casse rovesciate e barili che rotolavano via.</p><p>No, se André fosse stato lì, in quel momento, avrebbe potuto affermare con certezza che non c’era riuscito a toglierle di dosso quell’uniforme!</p><p> </p><p>L’istinto di non ritrarsi, voltarsi, lasciar perdere, far finta di nulla...</p><p>Non più, mai più.</p><p>Gli occhi scorsero al ponte, ampio, troppo grande da perlustrare tutto, da parte d’uno sguardo che non poteva comprendere i gesti, i movimenti, i ritmi della navigazione.</p><p>La brezza gonfiava le vele, la nave ondeggiava imponendo di mantenere l’equilibrio.</p><p> </p><p>Altre grida, sempre adulte, incise d’accapponare la pelle...</p><p>Non si scansò al rotolare scomposto di barili schiantati, non si ritrasse, istintivamente si chinò a trattenere, raccogliere ed abbracciare...</p><p>Ciò che le rotolava addosso...</p><p>Se si fosse scansata, sarebbe finito oltre, contro una sorta di scala che portava giù, verso il ponte di coperta, giù per la scala.</p><p> </p><p>Ferma sulla sommità le dita si chiusero sul corpo ossuto e sudicio d’un moccioso, abbrancando la stoffa lercia e lisa della camiciola.</p><p>Sei o forse sette di anni...</p><p>Gli occhi si piantarono addosso, sgranati, aperti, colpiti, perché ne aveva incontrati tanti di mocciosi in quei mesi...</p><p>Tanti, troppi...</p><p>Il cuore davvero si perse, mentre le braccia stringevano il bambino e i muscoli le riportavano la consistenza d’un esile ammasso di ossa. Chiuse le braccia, tentò di chiuderle e le pareva di non riuscire davvero a stringerlo a sé tanto era smagrito e disperso.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord!”.</p><p>Udì il richiamo, sollevò lo sguardo, le braccia si strinsero ancora di più di fronte alla furia tagliente di un uomo poco distante.</p><p> </p><p>Continuò ad indietreggiare tenendo il bambino in braccio, per distanziare l’altro...</p><p>“Keerde her kind!”.</p><p>Lei non capì o fece finta...</p><p>Tenersi stretto un moccioso in braccio e un mezzo ufficiale o sottufficiale che fosse che le ringhiava contro a quel modo...</p><p>Il nesso era evidente.</p><p> </p><p>Si scansò in tempo per non essere investita da un tremendo calcio sferrato dall’indemoniato, un salto all’indietro, un altro ancora, il colpo finì a vuoto sul pavimento e l’uomo quasi perse l’equilibrio, seppure si sarebbe detto più abituato di lei a quello instabile delle navi.</p><p>Quello prese ad imprecare parole incomprensibili...</p><p>Oscar intuì fosse olandese.</p><p>Lo sguardo livido, si rialzò, sputando a terra, aggiustando il timbro per sciorinare il medesimo ordine questa volta in un francese un poco storpiato.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...il moccioso è mio!” – digrignò sputando di nuovo a terra.</p><p>Magro, della magrezza nervosa e scura dei marinai, vestito dei sobri abiti d’uso sulle imbarcazioni, non laceri, né sporchi e di discreto pregio, l’uomo si mantenne a distanza…</p><p>Gli occhi, fessure azzurre e fredde, immobili da non sembrare neppure umane ma forse più quelle d’una qualche creatura marina, incapace di emozioni e sentimenti…</p><p>La pelle, stranamente pallida per essere quella d’un uomo abituato a stare sulle navi, era incisa da tatuaggi d’ogni foggia e colore, uno più evidente di altri sbucava dal lembo della camicia, sul collo, una sorta di coda di serpente o di chissà quale altra creatura marina.</p><p>I capelli chiari, intrecciati in cordelle inanellate tra loro, ammassate e raccolte in alto da un fazzoletto scuro, erano uniche testimoni, traballanti e nervose, della crescente agitazione che montava nell’uomo.</p><p>Il vento era aumentato e la nave filava fendendo le onde...</p><p> </p><p>“Mettetelo giù!” – un altro ordine – “E’ mio!”.</p><p>Rimase silenziosa, lei, disattendendo l’ordine, semplicemente arretrando ancora, segno che non l’avrebbe eseguito, segno che l’uniforme di dosso non se l’era levata e che forse non se la sarebbe tolta mai.</p><p>Il cuore del bambino in braccio batteva furiosamente, come se stesse per uscirgli dal petto.</p><p>Gli occhi tornarono a guardarlo, pallido e sporco, lo sguardo scuro, quasi non sapesse più neppure cosa fosse la paura.</p><p>Aveva occhi azzurri, grandi, tuttavia lividi del livore della rabbia e della rassegnazione di non aver mai conosciuto un gesto d’affetto se non quello d’esser tirato fuori dalla pancia della madre ed esser finito lì, schiavo della propria innocenza.</p><p>Forse solo l’istinto l’induceva ad immaginarsi che nella vita dovesse esserci altro oltre le sberle e i calci e la fame e...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si convinse a non obbedire, quando scorse un livido vistoso che marchiava la tempia destra, e poi, da sotto la stoffa sudicia, una cicatrice che correva trasversalmente lungo la gola.</p><p>Dio...</p><p>“Ve lo ripeto monsieur, lasciate il bambino oppure si metterà male!” – digrignò l’altro ancora una volta. Il tono aveva attirato l’attenzione dei marinai vicini, come di alcuni passeggeri che s’erano avvicinati quasi ad assistere ad uno spettacolo che avrebbe consentitolo loro di spezzare la noia del viaggio.</p><p>Quanto all’epilogo, come tutto il resto che non riguardasse da vicino i loro affari...</p><p>Non era affar loro!</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…” – esordì lei, calcando il termine usato dall’altro, a disprezzarne il senso – “Con tutto il rispetto, questa nave è terra francese e come tale non è consentito a nessuno dichiararsi proprietario di un essere umano, uomo o bambino che sia. Si è stabilito non più tardi d’un mese fa che...tutti gli uomini sono uguali...”.</p><p>Finalmente...</p><p>A qualcosa doveva pur servire quella dannata Dichiarazione!</p><p> </p><p>“Questo è un bambino! Né voi, né nessun altro ha diritto di dirsi d’esserne il proprietario. Né di trattarlo come avete fatto e come immagino vorreste fare!”.</p><p>Parole nette e decise.</p><p>Poi si diede dell’idiota e si morse il labbro, che parlare d’un pezzo di carta che pure era una conquista per il popolo francese ad un dannato straniero, forse olandese, non aveva molto senso.</p><p>Inconsciamente - non lo ammise - ma aveva commesso il primo errore di quel viaggio.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole s’accompagnarono con lo sguardo che si piantò sull’altro, in segno di sfida e scherno.</p><p>L’uomo strabuzzò gli occhi, in segno d’incredulità, tanto per il senso delle affermazioni, quanto per il tono fermo ed irremovibile dell’interlocutore, ch’era probabile fossero stati in pochi fino a quel momento a disattendere ordini e richieste che gli uscivano dalla bocca.</p><p>La risposta – un istante – parve coglierlo impreparato.</p><p> </p><p>Solo un istante...</p><p>L’uomo prese ad avvicinarsi allora, accorciando la distanza che lo separava dall’avversario e l’avversario fece altrettanto, indietreggiando nuovamente, considerato che l’altro con un gesto lento ma inequivocabile, aveva messo mano alla daga che portava alla cintola ed estratto la lama, lentamente ed altrettanto velocemente ponendola in faccia all’interlocutore recalcitrante.</p><p> </p><p>Un solo passo all’indietro.</p><p>Solo uno, lei rimase lì, senza scomporsi, ingaggiando silenziosa un primo scambio di fendenti fatto di sguardi, immobile, il vento che scompigliava i capelli, il corpo teso, il cordame attorno che gemeva sollecitato dalla forza dell’aria, torcendosi fin quasi a dar l’impressione che si sarebbe spezzato da un istante all’altro.</p><p>Oscar non se ne accorse: tutt’intorno s’era fatto silenzio, i marinai ammutoliti, i passeggeri ad occhi sgranati che lo spettacolo si faceva interessante ma forse stava sfuggendo al copione stabilito.</p><p>Difatti...</p><p> </p><p>“Non sapevo fosse possibile puntare armi sui passeggeri!” – contestò sarcastica, facendo scivolare il bambino a terra, scansandolo indietro.</p><p>“Avete ragione monsieur! Non è educato puntare un’arma contro un ospite della nave...” – convenne l’altro in tono altrettanto ruvido, alzando la mano sinistra e richiamando un compare con un cenno delle dita.</p><p>Pochi passi, il marinaio alle spalle si fece avanti allungando due spade.</p><p>“Mi presento...” – continuò con tono falsamente riverente – “Mi chiamo Renée Streke…sottoufficiale nocchiero di bordo de Le Comte Vert”.</p><p>Ripose la daga mentre proseguiva: “E non sono abituato a discutere le mie richieste con nessuno, né con i miei uomini, né tanto meno con un semplice passeggero! Il vostro rifiuto ed il vostro atteggiamento sono fuori luogo monsieur...”.</p><p>Afferrò le due spade...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase impassibile, giusto il tempo d’allungare la mano ed afferrare al volo la lama che l’altro lanciò.</p><p>Quello s’era già messo a mezza guardia, la lama ancora nel fodero, giusto per comprendere se il <em>damerino</em> avesse a sua volta compreso.</p><p>Le scelte si portano avanti fino in fondo...</p><p>Ormai l’aveva imparato anche lei.</p><p> </p><p>“E per questo dovrei battermi con voi?!” – chiese, occhi puntati sull’altro, prendendo a muoversi piano, intuendo che il fondo del ponte era evidentemente arcuato e non piatto, sconnesso in alcuni punti per via delle assi consunte.</p><p>Intorno c’erano ingombri insidiosi, corde, casse...</p><p>Non c’era tempo di tornare indietro, le scelte si pagano e allora tanto vale comprendere come arrivare in fondo...</p><p>Gli occhi puntati addosso...</p><p> </p><p>Il rollio dell’imbarcazione era scostante, a tratti intenso e quasi nauseante, a tratti vertiginoso da svuotare i sensi.</p><p>Estrasse la spada, la lama emise un sibilo brillante, riflettendo la luce intensa e piena delle prime giornate autunnali.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…vedrete…” – sentenziò l’altro ironico osservando l’avversario quasi di sbieco, quasi a pregustare già l’immediata e netta vittoria – “Sarà una cosa rapida! Ho già perso troppo tempo con un damerino come voi!”.</p><p>Mormorio soffocato come ribollire di minestra nella pentola...</p><p> </p><p>“Credo che la stessa cosa valga anche per me!” – replicò lei fredda, imponendo nuovamente allo sguardo dell’altro un moto di stupore.</p><p>Vociare altrettanto stupito ruppe il silenzio.</p><p>Così come lo scambio immediato e netto e dirompente delle lame che s’incrociarono, fendenti rapidi e secchi, interrotti solo dalla necessità degli avversari di orientare la direzione in forza dello spazio esiguo e delle diverse concezioni di combattimento.</p><p> </p><p>Dovette per forza imporsi la domanda...</p><p>Sulle navi era inutile scontrarsi con le spade, non c’era abbastanza spazio per scambi sufficientemente severi e netti e decisivi. Erano più utili le daghe come quella che aveva visto sfoderare al nocchiero. Armi corte, efficaci, da piantare nella pancia dell’avversario in pochi istanti, anche se questo significava avvicinarsi e correre dei rischi.</p><p>Ma era difficile <em>non avvicinarsi</em>...</p><p>Perché allora quello aveva preferito combattere con la spada, con cui, oltretutto pareva non avere eccessiva dimestichezza?</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se lo domandò Oscar...</p><p>Dovette farlo, mentre parava i fendenti dell’altro, uno di seguito all’altro, indietreggiando, correndo con lo sguardo all’albero maestro che aveva alle spalle, per evitare di finirci addosso e sbatterci contro o rischiare d’inciampare in una corda e finire a terra.</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’altro utilizzata un’esotica mescolanza di colpi, diversi da quelli imposti dalla disciplina appresa nell’esercito, forse frutto di esperienze in terre straniere, orientali, dove le<em> tecniche pure </em>non godevano d’approvazione, preferendosi colpi efficaci, magari sporchi, rozzi, ma sicuramente capaci di consentire di portare a casa la pelle.</p><p>Colpi alquanto selvaggi e rozzi nella loro esecuzione, portati a braccia giunte e pur sempre in grado di ferire e uccidere.</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Riuscì a tenergli testa.</p><p>Il pavimento a tratti mancava sotto i piedi ed avanzare od arretrare imponeva di prendersi il tempo necessario ad accertarsi di non finire a terra, l’equilibrio perduto per via d’una folata di vento troppo intensa o del rollio della nave.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar se ne avvide, nei pochi istanti di tregua, d’esser affaticata, un poco lenta, e soprattutto irrimediabilmente legata ai colpi raffinati ed eleganti appresi durante la carriera, unica contaminazione forse quella che aveva subito nei mesi trascorsi a comandare i Soldati della Guardia, gente del popolo che, per quanto addestrata, si muoveva alla stessa maniera del nocchiero, fendenti potenti, di sbieco, imparati per strada, da stranieri, viaggiatori, guerrieri d’altri mondi ed epoche.</p><p>
  <em>Perché? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo spazio le parve chiudersi addosso.</p><p>S’accorse d’aver vacillato pestando una corda, l’equilibrio riacciuffato in fretta, che se fosse caduta...</p><p>L’ondeggiare intenso dell’imbarcazione invase i muscoli e i sensi e l’orientamento...</p><p>Strana sensazione, mai provata prima, quasi avversione per quanto stava accadendo, lei lì a chiedersi se davvero l’avversario con i suoi colpi portati con entrambe le mani, i montanti che vibravano fin nelle viscere, avrebbe avuto potere d’impaurirla prima e sconfiggerla dopo.</p><p>Non aveva paura, no, era altro...</p><p>Non aveva mai avuto paura di combattere ed esporsi ai pericoli...</p><p> </p><p>Pensò ad André...</p><p>S’era esposta di nuovo, che nemmeno dieci ore prima aveva finito col battibeccare con un dannato commerciante di grano, per difendere l’onore dei sovrani.</p><p> </p><p>Che avrebbe detto André se...</p><p>Pensieri veloci s’incrociarono ai movimenti altrettanto rapidi, mentre le lame sibilavano strisciando l’una contro l’altra, scontrandosi e poi allontanandosi.</p><p>Stanchezza, repulsione, angoscia, dubbi...</p><p>Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile, tutto assieme, tutto vorticava furiosamente insidiando la concentrazione.</p><p>Il rollio parve aumentare ancora...</p><p> </p><p>Pensò ch’era così che doveva essere, per via di ciò che stava consumando la vita, dentro, sgretolando il respiro e le ossa...</p><p>Non s’era mai sentita così, mai in tutta la vita.</p><p> </p><p>La questione andava risolta in fretta.</p><p>Che se quello si fosse accorto che lei era una donna...</p><p>Magari l’aveva capito...</p><p> </p><p>Non era certa. Le parve davvero che l’altro stesse lì apposta per sfidare resistenza, inconsueta per un uomo. Quello era rozzo nel combattere ma se avesse voluto, avrebbe avuto la meglio su di lei in meno tempo di quanto entrambi stavano sprecando.</p><p> </p><p>Un rischio troppo alto per sé stessa e soprattutto per André, non tanto perché lei era una donna ma perché s’era imbarcata con un altro nome ed il suo vero nome...</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo tendeva a mantenere una guardia bassa, forse si sentiva sicuro di sé.</p><p>Un affondo...</p><p>Lo parò restituendo il colpo, il respiro, il respiro trattenuto...</p><p>Non era bene...</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro s’interruppe mentre quello affondava di nuovo...</p><p>Nella disperazione di respingerlo scorse in avanti.</p><p>Il sibilo delle lame, il sapore metallico del sangue...</p><p>
  <em>Dio no...</em>
</p><p>Il respiro spezzato, il sangue in gola...</p><p> </p><p>Arretrò finendo davvero contro l’albero maestro questa volta, il cordame che fasciava il tronco attutì il colpo. Chiuse gli occhi per riaprirli, la visione le riportava l’immagine della piccola folla che s’era radunata attorno al teatro del combattimento.</p><p> </p><p>Si concentrò, doveva chiudere lo scontro e doveva vincere, non per sé, non per ciò ch’era stata, non per ciò che il suo dannatissimo orgoglio le aveva inciso addosso.</p><p>L’aveva giurato...</p><p>Il corpo magro che ondeggiava piano, su, lassù, appeso alla dannata quercia. Freddo, lontano, senza vita...</p><p>L’aveva promesso...</p><p>Anche se il moccioso, quello che s’era stretta addosso, non lo vedeva nemmeno più, non sapeva dove fosse finito, forse s’era andato a rintanarsi chissà dove...</p><p> </p><p>Un altro affondo, stavolta andò a segno, l’altro imprecò, in olandese, di nuovo, sputando a terra, scivolando con i piedi verso di lei.</p><p>Il respiro...</p><p>Non c’era più un altro affondo il montante a sinistra teso implacabile...</p><p>Lo straniero inciampò anche lui questa volta e lei affondò sperando di disarmalo, no, era troppo forte...</p><p>L’altro s’appese ad una corda e si resse e si rigirò come una serpe, infilando un montante terribile che le dita quasi si spezzarono per il contraccolpo, le viscere scosse…</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò contro una catasta di corde...</p><p>Il respiro non c’era più...</p><p>Il cuore impazzito...</p><p> </p><p>Grida sguaiate, risate, insulti, l’equipaggio inneggiava alla vittoria del loro ufficiale...</p><p>I pochi passeggeri accorsi avevano preso ad allarmarsi, ondeggiando, scostandosi quando gli avversari accennavano a colpi sferrati a piene mani o quando prendevano ad avvicinarsi troppo...</p><p> </p><p>L’aveva giurato dannazione!</p><p>Il respiro perduto, la vista prese a confondere le immagini...</p><p>Dovette fermarsi allora, rammentando...</p><p> </p><p>Non s’accorse che la folla, le grida, gl’incitamenti nelle più disparate lingue l’avevano richiamato su. André s’era impietrito riconoscendola, là in mezzo, tra le risate e le scommesse che scivolavano di mano in mano, bevute e scopate e...</p><p> </p><p>“Dannazione!” – lo gridò forte che però il vociale superava la rabbia e...</p><p>Il cuore si perse...</p><p>L’ennesima serie di scambi secchi e veloci...</p><p> </p><p>André tentò di mantenere lo sguardo fisso, intuì l’affanno dell’avversario, immaginandosi quello di lei, ch’era reduce da un viaggio senza respiro, senza mai fermarsi, senza potersi guardare indietro, che indietro non c’era più nulla e quello che li attendeva da lì in poi nessuno poteva immaginarlo e allora i dubbi frantumavano i pensieri e mozzavano il respiro....</p><p> </p><p>La vide fermarsi...</p><p>Abbassare la spada, di lato...</p><p>La punta quasi a terra...</p><p>La guardia del tutto scoperta...</p><p>“Che fai?” – se lo chiese André, a denti stretti, stringendo i pugni, tentando di farsi strada tra l’assembramento di spettatori.</p><p> </p><p>La punta sfiorò il pavimento della nave...</p><p>Il silenzio corse sulla scena irreale e carica di tensione.</p><p>L’avversario lì a chiedersi che dannazione volesse significare quella mossa assurda e senza senso, se non quella d’imprimere una svolta al combattimento che aveva sfinito entrambi i contendenti. C’era da chiedersi se la guardia abbassata avesse significato che le forze erano allo stremo oppure...</p><p> </p><p>L’impercettibile suono, netto, della punta dell’arma che prese a toccare il pavimento…</p><p>Una, due, tre volte...</p><p>No...</p><p> </p><p>L’avversario accaldato e rabbioso s’era detto certo di sconfiggere <em>il damerino arrogante</em> e così il solo sforzo profuso era stato quello di domandarsi quanto ci avrebbe impiegato…</p><p>Il dubbio di finire sconfitto, quello no, quello proprio non gli era balenato in testa.</p><p> </p><p>Altri tre tocchi...</p><p>Il sorriso beffardo inarcò le labbra, lo sguardo impassibile e sicuro colpì l’avversario, sollecitando rabbia.</p><p>L’olandese comprese che no, quello non era allo stremo, lo stava sfidando...</p><p>L’incitava ad avanzare e colpire...</p><p> </p><p>“Che fai?” – ripeté André mentre s’era portato davanti.</p><p>Non l’aveva mai vista combattere a quel modo, se si escludeva lo scontro con i soldati nella piazza di Limours. Era in grado di fare di meglio anche se non era nel pieno delle forze.</p><p>Domande senza risposta che altro non fecero che innalzare la rabbia mentre lo sguardo corse al nocchiero che allucinato e quasi fuori di sé prese ad avanzare...</p><p>Il grido lancinante accompagnò i passi pesanti e veloci.</p><p> </p><p>“In guardia!” - sibilò André e quasi avrebbe voluto gridarglielo che lei era ancora con la spada giù, quasi a terra, mentre l’altro avanzava e lei si diresse a sinistra e colse il tempo e lo spazio per sferrare il montante decisivo contro la spada dell’olandese e allontanare la lama e affondare istantaneamente col fendente successivo...</p><p>Per quanto la presa fosse piena e severa, le dita s’aprirono, il corpo dell’avversario completamente sbilanciato nell’affondo, che non ammetteva ripensamenti né possibilità di recuperare l’equilibrio, si piegò, l’arma sibilò via, la punta della spada corse al corpo dell’uomo, sfiorandolo...</p><p> </p><p>Un altro grido, questa volta di rabbia e dolore, mentre l’arma lunga si schiantava a terra e la folla s’ammutoliva e l’uomo s’accasciava a terra, urlando frasi incomprensibili.</p><p>Due passi per allontanarsi…</p><p>L’olandese si rigirò andando con la sinistra alla daga che teneva alla cintola, sfilandola, sollevando la lama, risalendo da terra contro di lei che aveva già vinto.</p><p>Ma lì non s’era a Versailles e quello non era un combattimento regolare.</p><p>E disarmare un avversario non equivaleva a vincere…</p><p> </p><p>La daga affondò agganciando la parte finale della spada, la torsione impressa all’arma vibrò lungo la lama e il braccio...</p><p>Fu lei a gridare questa volta costretta a lasciare la presa, indietreggiando, le spalle schiantate contro una pila di botticelle e la spada al vento.</p><p>L’appoggio vibrò penosamente e la pila prese a disfarsi, le botti rotolarono giù a terra. Il corpo senza sostegno anche, all’indietro, giusto il guizzo d’attaccarsi ad una corda pregando ch’essa reggesse ed impedisse di schiantarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè s’avventò contro il guizzo dei corpi…</p><p>L’olandese s’era rialzato puntando la lama contro l’avversario disarmato…</p><p>Due passi contro di lei, la daga si conficcò contro una botte…</p><p>Il gemito della lama che tranciava legno e aria a pochi pollici dal viso...</p><p>Così si combatteva fuori dalle regole di cavalleria, si doveva vincere ed annientare l’avversario...</p><p> </p><p>André corse…</p><p>Avrebbe gridato il suo nome se non fosse stato che Streke fradicio di sudore, sguardo allucinato, s’era piantato su di lei, un piede contro la botte e l’altro a terra e lei, anche lei a terra a fissarlo, fradicia e livida, senza arrendersi anche se ormai era disarmata.</p><p>Pochi istanti…</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>Il gesto rapido e secco...</p><p>Il respiro annullato…</p><p>A terra…</p><p>Il coltello sfilato dallo stivale riverberò l’esigua luce nell’esiguo percorso per arrivare a piantarsi contro la faccia dell’olandese. La daga era ancora infissa nella botte, il coltello no, era stato tenuto sapientemente nascosto.</p><p>In un istante lei glielo avrebbe piantato nel collo.</p><p>L’aveva imparata la lezione...</p><p>Dannazione, talmente tanto tempo prima...</p><p> </p><p>L’alito dell’avversario si riverberava addosso...</p><p>La folla era tornata rumoreggiare...</p><p>“Quindi…” – chiese sarcastica – “Non credo sia ammesso puntare armi contro un ufficiale!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro riprese, un colpo di tosse chiuse il petto e le parole uscirono a stento.</p><p>La lama non si scostò d’un pollice...</p><p> </p><p>L’altro continuò a fissarla, l’azzurro degli occhi quasi liquefatto dallo sforzo, le treccine sparse, affannosamente ondeggianti all’unisono col respiro che mancava. Nessuna risposta...</p><p>“Il combattimento è finito!” – respirò a fatica lei tentando d’indietreggiare – “Lasciate stare quel bambino...visto com’è andata credo che questo sia il minimo...”.</p><p>Il tono basso per via delle scarse forze rimaste e per via che non era il caso di divulgare ai quattro venti l’oggetto del contendere.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo dell’altro si rifece freddo, il braccio sollevato a richiamare i suoi uomini che presero ad avvicinarsi.</p><p>André anche lui fece altri passi...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar s’accorse della gente che s’era radunata intorno.</p><p>Si sentì sollevata e trascinata indietro, la faccia dell’olandese ancora insistente, il piede tornato a terra, il braccio intento a recuperare la daga da scardinare dal legno in cui s’era conficcata.</p><p> </p><p>André la fissò furioso...</p><p>“Che diavolo...”.</p><p>Glielo avrebbe chiesto lì se non avesse compreso che i compari del nocchiero non avevano inteso desistere, mantenendosi in cerchio tutt’intorno.</p><p>L’uomo non aveva fatto cenno d’allontanarsi.</p><p>Le mani erano appoggiate ai pugnali che sbucavano dalle cinte.</p><p> </p><p>“Che sta accadendo?” – la voce sormontò le altre, superando il rumoreggiare della piccola folla.</p><p>André nemmeno controllò chi fosse, intento com’era a reggerla ed interrogarla con gli occhi.</p><p>L’olandese si tirò dritto in piedi, un respiro più fondo, la daga tornò nel fodero ed il braccio finalmente impose l’ordine tacito di lasciar perdere.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...River...” – digrignò l’olandese stizzito per l’intervento del superiore.</p><p>L’altro si fece avanti, passi decisi, pesanti, lo sguardo stranamente livido, ch’era la prima volta che non gli si leggeva in faccia il consueto sorrisetto di soddisfazione, segno che il combattimento non era poi così gradito.</p><p>I due si scambiarono un’occhiataccia, in silenzio, verosimile che rapporti non fossero dei migliori.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase su di lei, la vide tenere dietro ai passi del sottufficiale che avevano conosciuto la sera prima durante la cena.</p><p>L’altro, anche lui, guardò l’ospite della nave, di sbieco, pochi istanti e nello sguardo livido e celeste scorse il vantaggio, seppur esiguo, che quello vantava, non solo d’averlo conosciuto al porto, a nascondersi in una casaccia per sfuggire dagli sguardi indiscreti del drappello di soldati inglesi, ma di sapere anche il suo nome, quello vero, che lui s’era presentato come Joseph Hornett, Sir Joseph Hornett, tradendosi forse per troppo orgoglio ed arroganza.</p><p>Tipico degl’inglesi.</p><p>Non era importanza a quel punto quale fosse la reale identità, quanto che un uomo con due identità navigava su una nave francese, indizio certo di un’esistenza niente affatto cristallina e senza ombre.</p><p>Lo sguardo rimase serio stavolta. Anche l’inglese ci teneva a rimarcare che il vantaggio era reciproco.</p><p>In fondo tutt’e due s’erano incrociati nella casupola...</p><p> </p><p>Un guizzo...</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione...</em>
</p><p>André aveva imparato a conoscerla così bene che gli fu impossibile non intuire che nello scorrere degli sguardi ci fosse altro e che lei sapesse altro e ci tenesse a rammentarlo a quello che adesso aveva distolto lo sguardo per piantarsi sul nocchiero e rifilargli un severo rimbrotto.</p><p> </p><p>John River fu davanti a Reneé Streke. I due si guardarono. I gradi di comando erano differenti ma il nocchiero pareva sicuro di sé e del fatto che una nave come quella, senza nocchiero, avrebbe avuto discrete difficoltà ad arrivare a destinazione senza intoppi.</p><p> </p><p>“Che sta accadendo?” – sibilò severo l’inglese.</p><p>L’altro si sentiva al sicuro: “Nulla! Un semplice diverbio...”.</p><p>“Un diverbio?!” – contestò River – “Non l’avrei pensato dal chiasso...i duelli a bordo non sono ammessi. Dovreste saperlo. Men che meno con i passeggeri! Quanto al resto...nemmeno quello che accade con il moccioso...”.</p><p>L’olandese mise mano all’elsa della daga, di nuovo.</p><p>L’inglese non doveva andare oltre.</p><p>Un sorrisetto di sfida, come a dire che non gliele importava un accidente di niente al nocchiero Renée Streke del regolamento.</p><p>L’altro lo sapeva, si limitò a puntualizzare la questione.</p><p>“Se accadrà un’altra volta sarò costretto ad informare il capitano...”.</p><p>L’ultimo affondo dell’inglese suscitò lo scherno dell’olandese.</p><p>“Quindi?” – rispose l’altro sicuro di sé, nulla di quanto minacciato sarebbe accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo, John River nulla poteva fare di più.</p><p>“Via tutti da qui! L’equipaggio torni ai propri compiti e i passeggeri sono pregati di stare lontano dai posti di manovra...”.</p><p>Ennesimo sorrisetto di Streke.</p><p>Pareva che tutta la rabbia gli fosse scivolata via di dosso, come una goccia d’olio s’uno specchio.</p><p> </p><p>Istintivo fu chiedersi perché...</p><p>Oscar raccolse lo sguardo di compatimento misto a rabbia dell’inglese, convenendo con sé stessa che la navigazione non era iniziata proprio nel migliore dei modi. D’altra parte erano settimane che ingoiava rabbia, raccogliendo il grido di dolore della gente più disgraziata e reietta, un susseguirsi d’ingiustizie di cui era stata suo malgrado spettatrice e che di fatto avevano raggiunto il colmo, lì, sulla nave alla vista del bambino investito dal calcio dell’uomo e se lei non si fosse messa in mezzo chissà che gli sarebbe accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>Si sentiva terribilmente stanca.</p><p>Cercò con lo sguardo il bambino ma di lui non v’era più traccia.</p><p>Un’ultima occhiata all’inglese...</p><p>Lo strattone la riportò alla realtà, che davvero le parve che la terra si sarebbe aperta sotto i piedi.</p><p>Gli occhi di André addosso...</p><p>“Ti porto giù...” – sibilò severo, mordendo il nome tra i denti – “Stai male?”.</p><p>Glielo chiese e lei annuì, sì, i rumori giungevano ovattati e lontani, giusto il tempo d’aggrapparsi a lui e poi...</p><p>Diede la colpa al sole, alla luce, che l’avevano accecata.</p><p>Giù, sotto il ponte di coperta, invece, le pareva buio pesto e prese respirare, quasi che attraverso il respiro anche la vista sarebbe tornata. No...</p><p>Tutto implose, tutto cadde, lei...</p><p>L’abbraccio di André...</p><p>Le parole...</p><p>“Che diavolo ti sei messa in testa?”.</p><p> </p><p>Glielo stava chiedendo e lei glielo stava dicendo, ma no, la voce, la propria voce non riuscì a sentirla.</p><p>“Possibile che appena mi allontano tu senta il bisogno irrefrenabile di metterti a combattere?”.</p><p>L’affondo, quello lo percepì netto, il tempo di stupirsi, che non l’aveva mai sentito rivolgersi a lei a quella maniera.</p><p>Solo un istante...</p><p>“Stai mettendo una firma sulla tua condanna a morte...” – proseguì lui, mentre la teneva in piedi e lei l’ascoltava e conveniva con sé stessa che lui aveva ragione e lo vedeva davanti a sé, anche se non distingueva più i contorni del viso.</p><p>Diede la colpa al buio ma era mattino inoltrato e l’unica certezza si rivelarono le braccia che la sorreggevano mentre scivolava a terra...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Il freddo...</p><p>Sulla fronte...</p><p>Il calore sulle guance...</p><p> </p><p>Uno strattone e quasi lo prese in pieno, mentre sgranava gli occhi se lo trovava davanti, André, e s’immaginava d’essere ancora con la faccia dell’olandese addosso e André si scansava e lei avrebbe voluto urlare ma la mano sulla fronte e l’abbraccio glielo impedirono.</p><p>“Oscar...”.</p><p>La tenne giù, lì, lui sopra di lei, senza respiro...</p><p>Prese a tossire piano, poi più forte e lui non poté fare altro che porgerle un fazzoletto e abbracciarla e tenerla stretta mentre il corpo si torceva piano e lui avrebbe solo voluto prendersi addosso l’incedere implacabile della certezza che tutto si stesse perdendo.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché?” – glielo chiese, secco, anche se sapeva che era inutile, perché una ragione doveva esserci e lui non avrebbe potuto non condividerla. Solo che tutto aveva preso a correre in fretta, di nuovo, e André dubitava che sarebbero davvero riusciti ad arrivare alla fine di quel dannato viaggio.</p><p>Se l’avesse perduta prima...</p><p> </p><p>La strinse a sé ancora più forte.</p><p>“Perché?” – glielo chiese, di nuovo.</p><p>“André...non potevo permettere che quell’uomo...c’era un bambino…”.</p><p> </p><p>André sprofondò giù, nel passato, il gesto colpevole ancora lì, sospeso come una spada sulla testa pronta a recidere di nuovo il filo sottile che li legava da sempre.</p><p>“Quale bambino?” – chiese, fingendo stupore, che quella era la spiegazione e lui doveva immaginarla, solo che davvero non sarebbe riuscito ad accettare un altro scontro.</p><p>L’amava talmente che la voleva per sé e...</p><p>“C’era un bambino, non l’hai visto? Quell’uomo...gli aveva tirato un calcio...è scivolato verso di me...non avrei mai potuto permettere...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro rimase zitto. La spiegazione c’era, dubitava gli sarebbe bastata.</p><p>Le aveva appoggiato un panno bagnato sulla fronte e la osservava...</p><p>“Cosa è successo?” fu lei a chiederlo.</p><p>“Sei svenuta…dopo lo scontro...” – un sospiro, le dita nei capelli per scostarli ed osservare meglio il viso e liberarlo.</p><p>“Non potevo…non potevo voltarmi dall’altra parte…” – insistette lei – “Lo capisci…l’ho fatto troppe volte nella mia vita…ora non posso più…non voglio più farlo...non ho altro tempo...non ne ho più...”.</p><p>“Basta! No...”.</p><p>La strinse, di nuovo...</p><p> </p><p>“Va bene...ho capito...allora...allora...” – la voce venne meno, solo un istante, per virare ad altro argomento, altro incedere, perché per il momento, guardare oltre il presente era troppo doloroso – “Mi vuoi spiegare perché combatti a quel modo? La tua guardia era scoperta...quello non mi sembrava alla tua altezza ma così...è accaduto anche a Limours...te lo ricordi? Perché?”.</p><p>“André...se avessi lasciato a terra il bambino quel tizio lo avrebbe picchiato ancora...”.</p><p>“Ho capito! Basta! Va bene...”.</p><p>“Non so come sarebbe andata a finire...”.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a balbettare, lo sguardo fisso, lui fu costretto a prenderle la testa di nuovo, tra le mani...</p><p>“Guardami!”.</p><p>Lacrime silenziose...</p><p>Se lo ricordava anche lui quel povero corpo sospeso, lassù, alla luce fredda della serra, nel mattino freddo di Saint Petersburg...</p><p>“Basta!” – di nuovo...</p><p>La tensione, il dolore, l’impotenza di fronte alla violenza spezzavano...</p><p>Il cuore...</p><p>Le forze…</p><p>I sensi…</p><p> </p><p>“Basta!” – ancora, le mani strette, più strette, per tenerla lì, con lui...</p><p>“Mio padre…mio padre mi ha insegnato a...studiare...l’avversario...”.</p><p>André l’ascoltò. Questo lo sapeva anche lui...</p><p>Il passato era lì, inciso nella carne e per quanto lei tentasse di scrollarselo di dosso, esso era lì, inciso...</p><p>“E quali sono le condizioni in cui combatto io...”.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Cominciava a comprendere.</p><p>“Quell’uomo è un arrogante, sicuro di sé...e io non...”.</p><p>Prese a tremare di nuovo. André comprese che il combattimento l’aveva sfinita, non era da lei, non era mai accaduto.</p><p>Il viaggio procedeva, anche la loro vita, anche ciò che scavava dentro, nel fondo delle ossa e del respiro e delle viscere...</p><p> </p><p>“Va bene...” – André comprese.</p><p>Lei non sarebbe riuscita a terminare quello scontro.</p><p>“Ho dovuto fingere...altrimenti...non avrei resistito oltre...e forse quello avrebbe capito...”.</p><p>La testa affondata nell’incavo della spalla, il respiro di nuovo lento, regolare...</p><p>“Non sarei riuscita a sostenere lo scontro…non sono più in grado di farlo. Non so perché. Oggi mi sentivo bene…eppure, ad un certo punto la testa mi ha imposto di fermarmi e di chiudere...dovevo pensare a me stessa...”.</p><p>Le pareva peccato mortale cedere all’istinto di salvaguardare sé stessa...</p><p>Non era mai accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>“Sarebbe ora che tu cominciassi a farlo!” – sentenziò André – “Capisco che volessi aiutare quel bambino ma così hai messo in pericolo la tua vita…”.</p><p>André allontanò lo sguardo, continuando a parlare quasi tra sé.</p><p>“Perché continuo a stupirmi...”.</p><p>La mano tra i capelli, lo sguardo tornò a lei, ch’era seduta sulla misera branda...</p><p>“Non mi aspetto che tu cambi...non voglio...non potrei mai desiderarlo...ma...”.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Anche lei comprendeva...</p><p> </p><p>“Dimmi di questo bambino, io non l’ho visto…”.</p><p>“Mi è arrivato addosso colpito da quell’uomo. L’ho preso in braccio. L’altro voleva che lo mettessi giù ma...le sue intenzioni erano evidenti...ho rifiutato e quello...il resto lo sai...”.</p><p>Un brivido lungo la schiena...</p><p>Aveva freddo adesso, André tornò su di lei, abbracciandola, ammettendo con sé stesso che lei non sarebbe mai cambiata ma almeno adesso poteva dirglielo e poteva abbracciarla...</p><p>Era tutto così diverso dal passato, così sorprendentemente vivo e...</p><p> </p><p>“Quando sono arrivato il bambino non c’era più...e...” – spiegò mesto.</p><p>Poi prese a fissarla stavolta, lo sguardo era interrogativo, dato che il discorso avrebbe virato sull’occhiata che aveva scambiato con quel tizio, quell’altro, quello che avevano conosciuto la sera precedente e siccome lui la conosceva bene non gli era sfuggito lo scambio intenso, dell’intensità tipica di chi sa e ci tiene a farlo sapere.</p><p> </p><p>“Quell’uomo...” – il dito roteò in aria – “Quell’altro intendo...quello che ieri sera aveva decisamente apprezzato il tuo intervento contro il commerciante di grano!?”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p>Oscar intuì che André la conosceva bene, più di quanto lei conoscesse sé stessa. Si ritrovò un istante sorpresa e poi un poco irritata, che a lui non sfuggiva proprio niente e questo la costringeva ad essere sincera sempre.</p><p>Non gli aveva mai mentito in passato ma...</p><p>Se André la conosceva, era certo che lui si fosse reso conto che con il Conte di Fersen...</p><p>Che dannazione c’entrasse il conte...</p><p> </p><p>Si morse il labbro...</p><p>Lui scorse il gesto...</p><p>Affondò...</p><p> </p><p>“Quello s’è avvicinato al nocchiero e l’ha rimproverato...per il duello e credo per altro...forse si riferiva al bambino...”.</p><p>Un sospiro, Oscar cercò di raccogliere le idee. Si scoprì impreparata a discorrere di sé con lui, così, apertamente...</p><p>Eppure avrebbe dovuto saperlo che lui la conosceva bene.</p><p>“Il nocchiero ha detto di chiamarsi Streke…”.</p><p> </p><p>La stanza aveva preso a girare, dovette chiudere gli occhi. All’improvviso intuì un cambiamento d’equilibrio, come se tutto avesse mutato direzione.</p><p>“Cerca di riposare...”.</p><p> </p><p>André l’accarezzò di nuovo, lo sguardo su di lei, anche se pareva non la guardasse più, lo sguardo apparentemente assente, lontano. Costava ammettere che il presente scorreva veloce ed il futuro incombeva.</p><p>“Tra breve arriveremo a Nice...”.</p><p>La sosta era imposta anche per imbarcare l’acqua per l’equipaggio ed i passeggeri. Il successivo tratto di mare sarebbe stato più impegnativo e non si poteva navigare senz’acqua dolce.</p><p> </p><p>La nausea prese a salire...</p><p>Tutto girava...</p><p>“Oscar...”.</p><p>S’aggrappò a lui...</p><p>“Aiutami...”.</p><p> </p><p>Un fischio improvviso ruppe il silenzio, mentre lei riprendeva a tossire e la nave lentamente ma inesorabilmente prendeva a rallentare, anche s’era difficile accorgersene, le grida da fuori arrivavano ovattate e secche...</p><p>“Che...”.</p><p>Fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi, a stringersi a lui, mentre tentava di riprendere l’equilibrio corrotto dal repentino ondeggiare secco del veliero.</p><p> </p><p>Grida più intense arrivarono a colpire i sensi, l’involucro prendeva a gemere, il legno contratto e sollecitato dalla forza che scemava, all’improvviso.</p><p> </p><p>“Che sta accadendo?”.</p><p>Si guardarono...</p><p>“Torniamo fuori...” – propose lei. Aveva comunque bisogno di respirare aria...</p><p>“Te la senti?”.</p><p>Annuì, si fece forza, lo straccio finì a terra...</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo accecato dalla luce c’impiegò qualche istante. La costa si stagliava netta, a lato, ma davanti...</p><p>Davanti alla prua, intravidero un’altra imbarcazione, poco più piccola, posta pericolosamente di traverso, ad ostacolare la navigazione.</p><p>Le vele erano issate, come quelle de Le Conte Vert ch’era praticamente fermo, in balia della corrente e della manovra ostruttiva dell’altro veliero, la bandiera inglese in mostra, lassù, issata sull’albero principale.</p><p> </p><p>“E’...un quinto rango...” – Oscar si passò una mano tra i capelli, per scostarli, per osservare meglio, mentre attorno la frenesia aveva preso il sopravvento ed i pensieri s’accavallavano repentini e la visione del gruppo d’inglesi al porto di Marsiglia si riaffacciava prepotente.</p><p>Quell’uomo, Sir Joseph Hornett, s’era nascosto per evitare d’incrociarli.</p><p>“E’ una fregata inglese...”.</p><p>I cannoni da dodici libbre facevano bella mostra, il numero dettava il grado dell’imbarcazione...</p><p>Le feritoie aperte...</p><p> </p><p>Istanti di sospensione, i passeggeri avevano preso ad affollare il ponte, mentre gli ufficiali al comando erano risaliti ad osservare la nave che sbarrava il passo.</p><p>Si susseguirono altri fischi, codici per consentire alle due imbarcazioni di comunicare, che la manovra era alquanto inusuale, contraria alle regole della navigazione ed a quelle ben più ferree delle rispettive diplomazie, non proprio specchiatamente alleate.</p><p>Anzi...</p><p>L’invio di aiuti, soldati e armi da parte della Francia per sostenere i coloni inglesi ad affrancarsi definitivamente dalla madre patria era stato visto dall’Inghilterra come un vero e proprio attentato alla propria sovranità, dove lo scopo dei francesi era stato semplicemente quello d’infastidire gl’inglesi e contendere loro la conquista od il mantenimento del potere sui territori d’oltreoceano.</p><p>Strideva allora considerare quell’alleanza un attestato di stima alle spinte ribelli dei coloni, visto che in Francia, al contrario, la monarchia era ben lontana dall’accettare tali istanze di libertà da parte del suo stesso popolo.</p><p> </p><p>Alla fine le relazioni tra i due paesi s’erano raffreddate, seppur mantenendosi rispettose dal punto di vista diplomatico.</p><p>Gl’inglesi si reputavano all’avanguardia, civilizzati ben più dei francesi, e non perdevano occasione per manifestare tale pretesa superiorità.</p><p> </p><p>Lo stupore di Oscar alla vista dei soldati inglesi, seppure non in uniforme, nel porto di Marsiglia, era dovuto al distacco che aleggiava tra i due paesi, dato che non era consentito o comunque non era apertamente permesso che truppe straniere appartenenti a paesi non alleati della Francia potessero circolare liberamente sul suolo francese.</p><p>Figurarsi se sarebbe stato tollerato quella sorta d’abbordaggio, da parte di una nave inglese, anche senza aperti intenti bellicosi.</p><p> </p><p>Risorse la domanda iniziale...</p><p>Joseph Hornett, o come si chiamasse, di evidente nazionalità inglese, era a bordo d’una nave francese, per giunta come ufficiale.</p><p>Null’altro si sapeva…</p><p>Ossia molto poco.</p><p> </p><p>Lo cercò allora l’inglese, a bordo de Le Comte Vert. L’individuò, poco distante, la faccia scura, pareva un altro dalla prima volta che l’aveva incontrato. Di certo far perdere le proprie tracce in un porto come Marsiglia era impresa facile ed anche parecchio allettante per lo smisurato ego del sottufficiale.</p><p>Più difficile invece su una nave...</p><p>Molto più difficile se si considerava che dall’altra s’intravidero scendere un paio di scialuppe, feluche leggere e veloci che a remi s’accostarono a Le Comte Vert, raggiungendola da sotto, mentre sul ponte il Capitano Monsieur Norel de Ville guardava in basso e sì, anche lui aveva perso l’aria sognante da smargiasso e scrutava quelli che a bordo delle due scialuppe insistevano che venissero calate le corde.</p><p>Quelli volevano salire a bordo...</p><p> </p><p>Tornò con lo sguardo verso John River. Accanto a lui l’uomo massiccio che l’aveva afferrata e tenuta stretta, dentro la casupola. Anche lui pareva sofferente e preoccupato alla visione degli inglesi ch’erano riusciti ad agganciare le scalette di corda e a fissarle alle feluche. Tra poco sarebbero saliti...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar s’aggrappò al braccio di André.</p><p>“Che...stai male?” – si preoccupò lui.</p><p>Per un istante aveva temuto la sorpresa di un abbordaggio da parte di qualcuno che avesse seguito le loro tracce...</p><p>“André...” – sussurrò piano – “Ascolta...”.</p><p> </p><p>Il crescendo d’indignazione e di malcontento tra i passeggeri trovava il proprio degno rappresentante nel commerciante di grano, Monsieur Tiripot da Tolone, che sul ponte aveva preso a sciorinare improperi striduli e sdegnati contro quell’accidente che rallentava la navigazione e poi, poco distante, nella nervosa camminata del Capitano Norel de Ville, che su e giù per il ponte, meditava altrettanto sdegnatamente gl’improperi più adatti da rovesciare addosso all’ufficiale che stava salendo, seguito da tre soldati. Altri tre erano sulla scialuppa ma guardavano in alto, casomai dall’equipaggio francese fossero giunti avvertimenti bellicosi.</p><p> </p><p>Al capitano toccava per forza impartire gli ordini per evitare che Le Comte Vert finisse per rovesciare la scialuppa degli ospiti e questo acuiva l’irritazione: il mercantile non avrebbe potuto prendere a cannonate la nave inglese, anche se nessuno tranne forse de Ville che lasciava intendere una severa agitazione intuiva cosa effettivamente volessero gli altri.</p><p>Anche John River forse, era un altro che poteva saperlo.</p><p> </p><p>“André...dovresti...”.</p><p>Lui la guardò con aria interrogativa, lei proseguì decisa.</p><p>“Ti spiegherò tutto dopo...ora vai da quel John River, quello che è intervenuto nel duello...digli che se Sir Joseph Hornett ne avesse la necessità, potrà utilizzare la nostra cabina...”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p>“Sir?! Chi...<em>chi è</em> Sir Joseph Hornett!?” – chiese a bruciapelo, sibilando il nome sconosciuto.</p><p>Lei negò, inspirando aria, tentando di mantenersi in equilibrio.</p><p>“Ti prego...non adesso...prometto che ti dirò tutto...non c’è molto tempo...”.</p><p> </p><p>André continuò a guardarla, i passi incerti, all’indietro, mentre con gli occhi continuava a chiedere spiegazioni e lei negava e gli chiedeva di fare presto e con un cenno gl’indicava che sarebbe ridiscesa, che non aveva senso restare lì. L’avrebbe atteso giù.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò a farsi strada tra la piccola folla che si era nuovamente radunata ad assistere all’ennesimo colpo di scena nemmeno si fosse stati a teatro, di fronte ad una delle più rinomate compagnie della commedia dell’arte. Questa volta la questione riguardava tutti.</p><p>Lo sguardo corse al punto in cui i militari inglesi erano saliti a bordo.</p><p>Non erano solo quattro. Altri se n’erano aggiunti, in tutto erano una decina.</p><p> </p><p>“Protesto...formalmente!!” – il tono salì secco mentre Monsieur Norel de Ville si piantava in mezzo al ponte, bastone di sostegno nella destra e pugno sinistro alzato quel tanto che bastava per tentare d’incutere timore nel primo ufficiale inglese che osservava l’altro adesso, aria distaccata e sicura di sé, respiro fondo, impassibile...</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...”.</p><p>Un istante...</p><p>André si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo aperto e sgranato dell’inglese. Il dubbio corse negli occhi di entrambi che nessuno dei due aveva ben chiaro chi fosse l’altro, che ci facesse lì e soprattutto perché.</p><p>Muto, l’inglese l’interrogò nervosamente. Si capiva che non aveva tempo da perdere...</p><p>André, anche lui avrebbe voluto interrogarlo.</p><p> </p><p>“Se Sir Joseph Hornett avesse necessità...”.</p><p>Sussultò l’altro, mentre l’energumeno accanto, impassibile fino a quel momento, venne colto da un impercettibile moto di stupore.</p><p>Nessuno fece gesti eclatanti.</p><p>“La nostra cabina è a disposizione...” – concluse André, tirando un respiro fondo, che nemmeno sapeva bene che stesse facendo.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro annuì. Un cenno all’energumeno.</p><p>“Ismael...è meglio accettare...”.</p><p>Annuì anche il compare.</p><p> </p><p>In mezzo alla folla, in mezzo agli strilli di Monsieur Tiripot da Tolone, tre figure sgusciarono via lentamente, il passo severo ma sobrio, dileguandosi dentro la pancia della nave.</p><p>André si dimostrò il meno stupito di tutti che però sorprendentemente il sangue aveva preso a rifluire alla testa, subdolamente attratto dal vortice che gli provocava lo stato d’ignoranza in cui, suo malgrado, si ritrovava nuovamente.</p><p>Era evidente che Oscar conoscesse quell’uomo. Quando e dove l’avesse conosciuto non gli era dato saperlo e dato ch’erano sempre rimasti assieme...</p><p> </p><p>Prese a massaggiarsi le tempie, infastidito dall’ennesimo contrattempo, che per lui non era certamente rappresentato dall’abbordaggio d’una nave inglese. No, André pensava ad altro.</p><p>Pensava a quanto fosse complicato avere a che fare con lei, lei e la sua dannata gelosia verso sé stessa, i propri gesti, i pensieri, gl’incontri, le paure, i dubbi, gli scontri...</p><p> </p><p>Non si voltò fino a quando tutti e tre non si ritrovarono davanti alla porta della cabina.</p><p>Evidentemente Oscar era in attesa perché l’uscio si aprì, André nemmeno ebbe tempo di bussare.</p><p>Furono loro due a scambiarsi un’occhiata feroce quando s’incontrarono di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>La stanzetta era piccola. In quattro ci si stava a mala pena. Se poi si considerava che uno era alto quasi una tesa lunga e che doveva stare un poco piegato per non picchiare la testa nel soffitto...</p><p>Oscar si ritirò in un angolo, il più lontano possibile, le braccia conserte, la nausea tenuta a bada.</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese fece un cenno...</p><p>“Devo ringraziarvi...monsieur...”.</p><p>André rimase in silenzio. Non gli restava altro da fare, non era quello il momento di fare domande ed aveva imparato che in silenzio gli riusciva meglio di scovare le impercettibili indecisioni di lei, le contraddizioni. Non era necessario scavare a fondo...</p><p>Almeno così aveva sempre creduto.</p><p>Lei era così, non raccontava nulla, come in passato, nemmeno ora che il destino aveva concesso loro una vicinanza assoluta.</p><p>Almeno così pensava...</p><p>Fino a quando era stato suo attendente, s’era mantenuto a distanza da lei ed aveva atteso fosse lei a rivolgergli certe confidenze, che di solito sgorgavano sotto forma di domande, indirette, asciutte. Quasi mai v’era una replica alla valutazione che ne seguiva.</p><p>Tutto ciò, paradossalmente, gli aveva consentito di affinare la capacità di intuire gli stati d’animo, ciò che aveva in mente, ciò che la turbava.</p><p>Ora, invece…</p><p>Ora che proprio lei aveva abbandonato la sua freddezza, la sua riservatezza…</p><p>Ora che André si sentiva così vicino...</p><p>Oscar sembrava sfuggirgli, forse ancor più di prima.</p><p> </p><p>Oppure c’era che adesso era lui ad aver abbassato la guardia, reclamando un cambiamento da parte di lei che a parole aveva detto di non volere ma che forse sperava fosse già in atto.</p><p>Non voleva che lei cambiasse eppure lo voleva...</p><p> </p><p>La stanza era troppo angusta, i pensieri arrovellavano i sensi.</p><p>Un respiro fondo, Andrè si sentì di nuovo in gabbia.</p><p>Sarebbe stato faticoso starle accanto...</p><p>No...</p><p>Dannazione...</p><p>Non c’entrava nulla la fatica...</p><p> </p><p>La fissò, la domanda era implicita: <em>chi diavolo è questo tizio e come diavolo fai a conoscerlo?</em></p><p>Ecco, molto più banalmente Andrè si ritrovò roso dalla sottile gelosia che gli derivava dall’essere fuori da un frammento della vita di lei.</p><p>Non ci poteva credere stesse accadendo di nuovo.</p><p>Gli balenarono alla mente i giorni in cui s’erano persi di vista e poi le parole di Alain, gli sguardi, quella sorta di complicità di pelle che gli avevano quasi fatto perdere il senno...</p><p>Si fidava di lei, dannazione...</p><p>Non si fidava di sé stesso...</p><p> </p><p>“Siete una persona alquanto perspicace...” – proseguì River, il sorrisetto compiaciuto ormai scomparso dalla faccia – “Dopo il nostro incontro avete intuito che questa inaspettata visita avrebbe potuto crearmi dei problemi...”.</p><p>Dunque Oscar lo conosceva...</p><p> </p><p>André scostò lo sguardo. Un altro respiro...</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione...</em>
</p><p>“Non preoccupatevi…” – rispose lei – “Ultimamente i militari in generale non godono delle nostre simpatie...”.</p><p>Una spiegazione era dovuta, vaga ma era necessario esporla, se non altro per una questione di cortesia e poi per evitare il danno estremo di ulteriori domande troppo invasive.</p><p> </p><p>“Di solito durante queste <em>ispezioni...</em>da parte di navi militari...” – continuò lei ritrovandosi la faccia di André drammaticamente addosso.</p><p>“Sapete vero che non è possibile che una nave inglese imponga ad un mercantile francese di fermarsi!” – replicò secco River, a malincuore, che di fatto stava appellando i propri simili alla stregua di predoni.</p><p>Lei annuì, tanto che l’altro rimase sconcertato dalle conoscenze ch’esibiva l’ospite.</p><p>“Le cabine dei passeggeri vengono risparmiate però...” – proseguì sicura – “Così visto quanto accaduto non più tardi di due giorni fa ho intuito avreste potuto avere qualche problema con i soldati inglesi...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro annuì, ma lo sguardo si trasfigurava che quei due non gli erano parsi propriamente avvezzi alle pratiche militari.</p><p>“Come fate...” – balbettò riprendendo il controllo, severo...</p><p>“Non credo che nessuno verrà a cercarvi qui dentro...” – concluse lei severa – “State pure il tempo necessario. Noi torneremo fuori per vedere che accade...”.</p><p>Se non l’avesse detto lei, André si sarebbe fiondato fuori da solo, che gli mancava l’aria.</p><p>Tanto non ci sarebbe stato nessuno scandalo se suo fratello Charles Montand fosse rimasto da solo nella cabina con due uomini.</p><p> </p><p>Imboccò la via per risalire sul ponte. Oscar lo seguì...</p><p>“Aspetta...”.</p><p>Non le diede ascolto.</p><p>“An...”.</p><p>Si voltò André feroce.</p><p>“Poi vorrai spiegarmi...”.</p><p>“Te l’ho detto...te lo spiegherò!” – si stizzì lei, nemmeno lei era abituata a discutere le proprie scelte, a chiedere il permesso, a metterlo al corrente di ciò che aveva in mente.</p><p>Era così dunque...</p><p>Dannazione era sempre stato così tra loro, ma adesso...</p><p>Adesso era diverso.</p><p> </p><p>Sul ponte si stava consumando un vero e proprio incidente diplomatico.</p><p>Monsieur Norel de Ville era intento a ripetere che l’abbordaggio era un sopruso.</p><p>Sbraitava ma l’ufficiale inglese aveva dato ordine ai suoi uomini di perlustrare la nave.</p><p>Le baionette s’erano spianate, in un guizzo di tensione...</p><p>“Stiamo cercando un suddito della corona monsieur...”.</p><p>“Capitano Norel de Ville!” – puntualizzò l’altro rabbioso.</p><p>“Bene...” – la destra nervosamente roteata in aria – “Allora...Monsieur Capitano Norel de Ville...non abbiamo interesse a disturbare la vostra navigazione. Lasciateci controllare in fretta ed altrettanto in fretta potrete riprendere la rotta!”</p><p>Inconcepibile!</p><p>L’abbordaggio avrebbe ritardato per forza il viaggio, che una nave come quella non si poteva mica perlustrare in poche ore...</p><p> </p><p>“Questo gesto vi costerà caro!” – tuonò il capitano alla spiegazione – “Invierò una nota al nostro governo che protesti ufficialmente con il vostro! Non si è mai vista una cosa simile, sulla mia nave!!”.</p><p>La minaccia non sembrò impensierire più di tanto il primo ufficiale inglese, né gli altri soldati che continuavano a stazionare nel bel mezzo del ponte di comando atteggiamento di quelli che già si sentono i padroni della nave.</p><p>“Ci è giunta voce che il nostro ricercato sia approdato in Francia...”.</p><p>“E con questo?!”.</p><p>Norel de Ville era davvero inviperito, anche se, di fatto, aveva ordinato ai pochi addetti alle polveri d’abbassare le baionette, riporre le spade e lasciar fare ai dannatissimi inglesi.</p><p>I passeggeri rumoreggiavano stupiti…</p><p> </p><p>L’andirivieni s’era calmato.</p><p>Ogni tanto un soldato ritornava dal primo comandante inglese a riferire che d’inglesi a bordo non ce n’erano… Almeno non quello che cercavano loro. Nemmeno il libro di bordo faceva fede.</p><p>Che lì il nome di John River ci sarebbe dovuto essere...</p><p>Ma no...</p><p>Qualcuno che lo conosceva avrebbe potuto tradirlo...</p><p>No...</p><p>Non accadde nulla.</p><p> </p><p>Un guizzo...</p><p>“Eccolo!” – sussurrò Oscar afferrando il braccio di André – “Laggiù...il bambino...”.</p><p>André tentò di scorgerlo, l’individuò poco distante, il corpo smagrito, lo sguardo triste fisso alla scena, come quello di tutti gli altri.</p><p>Del suo aguzzino non v’era traccia.</p><p> </p><p>Le ore presero a scorrere, interminabili...</p><p>Mezzogiorno era passato da un pezzo. I dieci militari inglesi erano scesi al ponte di coperta, interrogando mozzi, timonieri, girabussola, dispensiere di bordo…</p><p>E poi il cuoco, il capo ciurma, i carpentieri, gli addetti alle polveri...</p><p> </p><p>“Il comandante in seconda!?” – chiese l’ufficiale inglese infastidito dalla mancanza di riscontro aggiustandosi nervosamente i guanti immacolati e serici.</p><p>Monsieur de Ville gli si piantò davanti a muso duro: “A governare Le Comte Vert basto io!” – digrignò.</p><p>“Non fatemi ridere! Una nave simile non può avere un solo capitano!”.</p><p>“Ve lo ripeto monsieur...”.</p><p>“Sir!” – precisò l’altro schizzinoso.</p><p>“Sir!” – sibilò de Ville – “Non abbiamo un comandante in seconda. Il nostro itinerario prevede una sosta a Napoli e poi proseguiremo per Costantinopoli. A Napoli s’imbarcherà il comandante in seconda. Quindi per il momento il comandante in seconda non c’è! Sono spiacente per voi!”.</p><p>“Bene...vorrà dire che procederemo ad ispezionare le cabine!” – sogghignò l’altro insolente e per niente convinto dalla spiegazione.</p><p>Il mormorio ch’era diminuito s’innalzò vertiginosamente e l’ufficiale se ne avvide...</p><p>Si rese conto...</p><p> </p><p>Prese a guardarsi attorno...</p><p>I passeggeri erano tutti lì, in cerchio, attorno al drappello di soldati.</p><p>Scorse alle facce. Le poche dame erano scomparse, segno ch’erano state fatte rientrare nelle cabine. C’erano solo gli uomini che, per quanto pavidi commercianti e nobilucoli francesi, parevano montare una rabbia sorda che non avrebbe permesso di tollerare altri ritardi.</p><p>Le mani erano nervosamente alle spade che qualcuno aveva deciso di recuperare dalle stanze occupate per il viaggio, luoghi inviolabili e sacri per qualunque stato che si fosse definito civile e progredito.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir! Mi permetto!?” – obiettò de Ville con voce ch’era improvvisamente virata sul sarcastico – “In questo modo la marina inglese si macchierà d’un vero e proprio atto di pirateria! Perquisire le cabine!! Lo fanno solo i predoni del mare, non certo gentiluomini che professano la loro devozione alla corona inglese! Ma a questo punto ci sarebbe d’aspettarselo da parte del vostro re! Giorgio III dunque ha deciso di distribuire nuove patenti corsare!? Ebbene, s’è così sarà impossibile per me trattenere uno qualunque di questi rispettabili nobiluomini francesi dall’estrarre la spada e difendere anche con la vita la sacra inviolabilità del luogo ove essi risiedono. Le loro cabine...sarebbe come se voi entraste nella loro casa! E loro non potrebbero fare altro che adoperarsi in ogni modo ed in qualsiasi maniera per difendere le loro proprietà e la reputazione delle dame che viaggiano su questa nave e che sono state fatte accomodare proprio dentro le cabine, per evitare d’assistere a quest’indegno spettacolo!”.</p><p>Ineccepibile, davvero...</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase stupefatta. Un tuffo nel passato, quando il granciambellano di corte si destreggiava tra teste coronate e principi in visita affinché ogni rispettabile ospite godesse dei privilegi di rango che gli competevano.</p><p>Non si era a Versailles eppure...</p><p>“E aggiungo che allo stato nessuno m’impedisce di ordinare agli addetti alle polveri di armare i cannoni!”.</p><p>De Ville concluse l’affondo posando la destra sull’elsa della spada, il bastone da passeggio cadde a terra con un tonfo...</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese comprese che la corda stava per rompersi e che davvero non sarebbe stato possibile prolungare oltre l’umiliazione.</p><p>La fama di Re Giorgio III era già abbondantemente compromessa dalla nomea d’esser un pazzo.</p><p>Imperterrito tentò d’aggirare l’ostacolo ma lo fece a dir poco goffamente...</p><p> </p><p>“Dame?!” – sibilò altrettanto sarcastico – “Ci sarebbero davvero mesdames a bordo?!”.</p><p>Inevitabile...</p><p>Le lame presero a scivolare dai fondi e a brillare alla luce calda del giorno...</p><p>Qualche gentiluomo prese ad allargarsi la sciarpetta debitamente annodata al collo per consentirsi di respirare meglio...</p><p>Gli sguardi minacciosi...</p><p> </p><p>Il primo comandante inglese dovette cedere.</p><p>Certo, puntando le baionette contro i francesi sarebbe potuto andare ovunque sulla nave ma loro erano comunque in dieci ed un reciproco cannoneggiamento tra le due imbarcazioni non sarebbe passato poi così tanto inosservato.</p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p> </p><p>Richiamò i suoi uomini, accennando ad un cortese saluto, non senza aver lanciato l’ultimo affondo, raccomandando caldamente al suo pari di lasciar perdere proteste ufficiali.</p><p>“Il vostro governo…” – sentenziò ironico in uno stentato francese – “E i vostri sovrani hanno ben altri problemi in questo momento!”.</p><p> </p><p>Sì, c’era da convenire che ai sovrani francesi, da una parte, alle prese con ribellioni popolari che andavano dilagando per tutto il paese, e, dall’altra, ad un re che già godeva della fama d’essere del tutto sottomesso al tarlo della pazzia, nulla avrebbe potuto interessare dell’abbordaggio d’una nave mercantile e della temporanea interruzione della navigazione da parte d’una nave inglese alla ricerca d’un personaggio scomodo. Nessuno avrebbe preso a cuore quell’incidente e nessuno si sarebbe fatto carico di protestare con il governo inglese.</p><p>Ma di uno scontro tra soldati inglesi e passeggeri francesi...</p><p> </p><p>Il moccioso era sparito di nuovo...</p><p>“Andiamo...”.</p><p>Oscar intuì il nervosismo nella voce di André.</p><p>S’avviarono alla cabina, solo il tempo d’osservare la fregata inglese che ammainava le vele e si portava a distanza e...</p><p>Le Comte Vert riprese la placida navigazione, la costa s’avvicinava brillante e calda sotto i raggi del sole pomeridiano.</p><p>L’incidente aveva determinato un lieve ritardo, così le operazioni di carico e scarico avrebbero portato via il resto della giornata.</p><p>Era certo ormai che prima dell’alba successiva la nave non sarebbe ripartita.</p><p> </p><p>I commenti entusiasti delle dame che uscivano sconcertate ed eccitate per l’ennesimo colpo di scena, diede certezza che le cabine erano state risparmiate.</p><p>Lo scatto della porta...</p><p>L’uomo di colore aveva già posato la mano sul pugnale alla cintura.</p><p>“Ismael...” - l’altro gli fece cenno di lasciar stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Potere uscire…gli inglesi...hanno lasciato la nave...” – parole asciutte, tali da impedire qualsiasi replica.</p><p>Ma l’altro era ormai perdutamente incuriosito e frastornato dall’incidente e dall’assoluto e sorprendente intuito rivelato dall’ospite che s’era ritrovato davanti.</p><p> </p><p>La cabina era piccola...</p><p>Oscar finì nuovamente nell’angolo seguita da André. Lo spostamento dei corpi consentì agli altri due d’avere lo spazio necessario per uscire.</p><p>Lei non chiese altro, non le interessavano le ragioni che avevano spinto l’uomo ad accettare l’offerta.</p><p> </p><p>“Io vi ringrazio” – replicò l’altro – “Ho commesso un errore a rivelarvi il mio nome. Ma grazie al vostro intuito...non era davvero il caso che quelli mi trovassero...”.</p><p>Pareva sulle spine Sir John River. Nella voce il desiderio di rivelare di sé per ottenere così analoga cortesia da parte degli altri due.</p><p>Che si chiamassero Gilbert e Charles Montand già lo sapeva.</p><p>“Siete una persona intelligente e perspicace…”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo. I complimenti non le erano mai interessati, men che meno da un estraneo. L’innervosivano.</p><p>“Vi debbo molto. Vorrei sdebitarmi in qualche modo...” – riprese l’altro mentre il sorrisetto irriverente pareva accennarsi di nuovo sul volto.</p><p> </p><p>Fu la volta di André di piantare addosso all’inglese uno sguardo a dir poco inamichevole, quasi feroce.</p><p>“Potreste dirmi perché...quel giorno...” – tentò d’incedere River.</p><p>Oscar non si scompose. La posta in gioco era troppo alta e lei era ben consapevole che nessuno avrebbe dovuto interferire con il loro viaggio.</p><p> </p><p>“Signor River o Signor Hornett, comunque vi chiamiate, se volete ricambiare il mio gesto potete farlo consentendomi di non parlare né di me né...” – lo sguardo tornò a quello di André quasi a chiedergli di calmarsi e di lasciar perdere – “Né di mio fratello. E’ meglio per tutti credetemi!”.</p><p>L’inglese sulle prime accennò sorpresa, poi convenne con sé stesso d’esser stato inopportuno. Non aveva senso chiedere a qualcuno che si nascondeva chi fosse e perché lo facesse.</p><p>Lui era stato poco scaltro...</p><p>Non era detto che altri lo sarebbero stati allo stesso modo.</p><p> </p><p>Un cenno del capo, un saluto...</p><p>I due presero la porta e se ne andarono.</p><p>André era lì, a braccia conserte, apparentemente calmo, della calma che precede la tempesta.</p><p>Se ne accorse anche lei.</p><p>Gli doveva una spiegazione...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Scie dorate s’infrangevano contro gli scogli, affogando e morendo nel manto di alghe verdastre che coronava le rocce attorno al porticciolo.</p><p>L’arrivo de Le Comte Vert a Nice aveva dato il via alla frenesia delle operazioni di scarico e carico delle merci, come di nuovi passeggeri che avrebbero intrapreso il viaggio.</p><p>Tutto doveva svolgersi al più presto perché la nave potesse ripartire all’alba, senza perdere altro tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Sir Joseph Hornett se ne stava a prua a controllare l’andirivieni, immerso nel tramonto intenso, infuocato, appena macchiato da nuvole rosate, giù verso ovest.</p><p>Improvvisi lampi ancora più lontani rivelavano una tempesta sul mare...</p><p>Intravide il nocchiero...</p><p>Renée Streke aveva appena messo i piedi su una scialuppa. Sarebbe sceso a terra...</p><p> </p><p>“Forse per calmare i nervi avrà deciso di trovarsi una puttana giù al porto...” – commentò a voce alta River, alle spalle il compagno di viaggio, Ismael el Bakar che non aprì bocca.</p><p>“Almeno lascerà in pace quel moccioso!” – affondò l’inglese.</p><p>La chiosa crudele non fece effetto, neppure quella.</p><p>Ismael rimase in silenzio, osservando la luce tersa della sera, tiepida, struggente. Aveva appena terminato di recitare Maghrib, la preghiera del tramonto, rivolto a Kabah. Gli era permesso farlo.</p><p> </p><p>“L’hai trovato?” – chiese River.</p><p>Ismael negò con la testa.</p><p>“Si sarà ficcato giù, in qualche sentina della nave. Meglio così...”.</p><p> </p><p>River pareva infastidito ed al tempo stesso impensierito dallo strano evolversi dei fatti.</p><p>Chiedeva al compagno di viaggio...</p><p>Domande generiche, che Ismael era l’unico, a Marsiglia, ad aver avuto tra le mani quel tizio che aveva preso a tormentare i sensi e la testa dell’inglese.</p><p>“Al diavolo!” – sputò a terra – “Chi diavolo è quello!?”.</p><p>Che <em>quello</em> non la raccontava giusta e non era possibile...</p><p>Non era tanto l’incertezza sull’identità, quanto chi fosse davvero, quel dannato, nella carne e nei sensi...</p><p> </p><p>River prese a camminare su e giù, aggiustandosi i calzoni e poi la daga e poi la pistola, e poi il fazzoletto attorno al collo che pareva soffocarlo. La smania di sapere che diavolo stesse accadendo a lui...</p><p>Ci stava pensando su, a momenti si sarebbe deciso...</p><p>Avrebbe atteso la prossima scialuppa e sarebbe sceso a terra anche lui, come quel demonio di Streke, a calmare i nervi da qualche parte, assieme ad una puttana che gli avrebbe calmato la dannatissima tensione che s’era animata lì, in mezzo...</p><p> </p><p>La visione di quel tizio biondo, la voce, i gesti, la ritrosia, il corpo...</p><p>L’intuito d’aver compreso che gl’inglesi stavano cercando proprio lui, la fermezza di non chiedere spiegazioni per non esser costretto a darne.</p><p>Tutto assurdo!</p><p>Non era solo quello...</p><p> </p><p>E poi, quel dannato olandese! Streke lo sapeva benissimo che River era a bordo e che lui era inglese...</p><p>Perché non l’aveva denunciato allora?</p><p>Tutto mescolato e confuso...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Una, nessuna...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Una, nessuna…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>28 settembre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 2° giorno di viaggio, sera...</em>
</p><p>“Allora?”.</p><p>André la prevenne.</p><p>“Mi vuoi spiegare che è accaduto...” – le mani passate tra i capelli – “Questa volta?!”.</p><p>La voce era sorprendentemente calma, lo sguardo sorprendentemente lieve...</p><p>André s’era calmato. La paura genera rabbia...</p><p>La rabbia distorce le immagini ed i suoni.</p><p>La paura andava tenuta a distanza.</p><p>“Come lo...conosci...” – il dito roteato in aria, un gesto leggero – “Quello...”.</p><p>Il dito indicò la porticina della cabina...</p><p>
  <em>Quello!</em>
</p><p>Gelosia, rabbia, paura!</p><p> </p><p>Sorprendente...</p><p>Fu lei a scostarsi i capelli, le dita scoprirono il viso, la guancia, il collo, tentando d’infilare le ciocche dietro l’orecchio.</p><p>Sorprendente…</p><p> </p><p>André glielo aveva visto fare poche volte...</p><p>La sua gestualità era sempre stata ridotta al minimo, come le parole, e così adesso la trovava dannatamente bella quando la scopriva incapace d’una replica immediata, lì a tentar di prender tempo attraverso un gesto banale ed insignificante come aggiustarsi i capelli scompigliati dal vento.</p><p>Era così bella...</p><p> </p><p>S’era seduta sulla branda...</p><p>“Quando siamo arrivati a Marsiglia...”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>La conosceva. Non era necessario tempestarla di domande. Non era da lei lesinare spiegazioni.</p><p>Da questo punto di vista era dannatissimamente ingenua...</p><p> </p><p>“Non ritenevo fosse importante...” – proseguì lei.</p><p>“Magari lascialo giudicare a me...tutto quanto ti riguarda è importante...” – intervenne lui.</p><p>Non era un rimprovero il suo, quanto consentirle di comprendere che adesso le loro vite erano unite – certo lo erano state anche in passato – ma <em>adesso,</em> nel bene e nel male, la condivisione era necessaria. Se non altro per una questione di sopravvivenza!</p><p>“D’altra parte…” – tentò di precisare André – “E’ da una vita che ho imparato a starti accanto e ormai dovrei saperlo che sei fatta così. Ti ho detto che non voglio che cambi. No...scusa...non potrei nemmeno volerlo...tu...sei…però...”.</p><p>Fu lei a ritrovarsi impreparata e sorpresa che secondo il suo sistema di pensiero André avrebbe giustamente dovuto essere arrabbiato.</p><p>Se lo ritrovò davanti piuttosto deluso, contrariato all’idea che lei continuasse a vivere come fosse sola, affrontando gli accidenti alla stessa maniera d’un tempo, quando le mansioni di comandante non le permettevano d’appoggiarsi a nessuno.</p><p> </p><p>“Eri entrato nell’ufficio degli imbarchi...”.</p><p>Si zittì André, immaginandosi la scena. Lui dentro quell’ufficio a presentare i documenti che avrebbero consentito loro d’esser registrati sulla lista d’imbarco dei passeggeri.</p><p>Lui era Gilbert Montand e suo fratello Charles era fuori ad attenderlo.</p><p>E lei era Oscar François de Jarjayes e lui era André Grandier.</p><p> </p><p>“Ho visto arrivare un drappello di soldati francesi...erano della marina...così ho preferito nascondermi dentro una specie di magazzino che avevo alle spalle...era buio...”.</p><p>Si prese le mani nelle mani, lo smacco subito d’esser stata immobilizzata e tenuta lì, ancora bruciava. Quel tizio, quello alto ch’era rimasto un poco piegato dentro la loro cabina, Ismael, così doveva chiamarsi, che adesso l’aveva saputo...</p><p>Quello avrebbe potuto spezzarle il collo in un istante.</p><p> </p><p>“Dentro c’era quell’uomo, con...l’altro...erano già lì e...”.</p><p>Bruciava raccontare il resto.</p><p>“E!?” – André insistette.</p><p>“E nulla...sono rimasta là dentro il tempo di vedere il drappello allontanarsi. E poi...ecco... c’erano anche altri uomini fuori e m’erano sembrati inglesi...militari per l’esattezza...ho dedotto che il tizio dentro la casupola fosse inglese...dato che s’era nascosto lì...”.</p><p>Si scostò di nuovo i capelli dal viso: “Insomma...ho pensato fosse inglese...i modi mi sembravano inglesi!”.</p><p>Spiegazione esemplare…</p><p>André rimase zitto, le labbra strette, leggermente inarcate...</p><p>Gli veniva da ridere!</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo, le dita corsero alle tempie per massaggiarle, adesso le mancava un poco l’aria...</p><p>“Quello si era presentato con il nome di Hornett…ma poi sulla nave il comandante l’ha chiamato con un altro nome...”.</p><p>“Adesso ho capito...” – intervenne André – “Hai immaginato che avesse guai con gl’inglesi e gli hai offerto di nascondersi...”.</p><p>“E’ stato incosciente da parte mia...”.</p><p>S’aspettava che lui la contraddicesse...</p><p>L’incoscienza era parte di lei, anche se nella vita, per assurdo, era sempre stata molto prudente nelle scelte, al limite dell’inerzia.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio.</p><p>Il silenzio vale più di mille parole...</p><p>I silenzi di André poi...</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto conoscerli ma adesso...</p><p>Tutto mutava così in fretta...</p><p>“Non m’interessa sapere perché deve evitare d’incrociare militari inglesi!” – proseguì lei quasi a tentare di rappezzare il guaio – “Anche noi abbiamo una vita da tenere al riparo...credo che per lui valesse lo stesso...”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>“Bene...” – lo sguardo calmo…</p><p>André tornò su di lei.</p><p>Nessun commento.</p><p>Oscar si sorprese...</p><p>Nessuna chiosa, nulla...</p><p>“Vorrà dire che...” – Andrè prese a guardarla muovendosi piano.</p><p>Il legno della branda scricchiolò e quello delle pareri gemette sotto la pressione delle onde placide...</p><p>Odore di resina e vernice ed alghe marce...</p><p>Mancava l’aria...</p><p> </p><p>Le afferrò il collo del piede, da dietro, una mano sul ginocchio, la gamba immobilizzata e stesa, mentre prese a sfilare piano lo stivale destro.</p><p>“Che fai!?” – chiese lei un poco sorpresa.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Stesso gesto verso lo stivale sinistro, riposto delicatamente a terra, in un angolo, assieme al primo.</p><p>Gesti cauti e lenti a cui ne seguì uno piuttosto repentino ed irruento.</p><p>La prese per i piedi, tutti e due e la tirò giù, verso di sé.</p><p> </p><p>André si chinò su di lei...</p><p>Il viso all’altezza del ventre, le dita intente a sgusciare i bottoni della giacca e poi ad insinuarsi a sfilare la camicia, appoggiandosi lì, aperte e tiepide...</p><p>“Vorrà dire...”.</p><p>“André se non ti ho detto tutto subito...la questione mi pareva finita lì...”.</p><p>Rozzi tentativi di schermirsi...</p><p>Nessuna risposta mentre lui la osservava compiaciuto ed un poco eccitato dalla strana sorta di scambio verbale che si dispiegava tra loro. Gli pareva d’esser finalmente e per la prima volta in vantaggio su di lei e allora istintivamente pensò che sarebbe stato davvero un peccato lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione di tenerla un po’ lì, sulle spine, in attesa d’un rimprovero, epilogo scontato, oppure...</p><p> </p><p>“Vorrà dire...” – continuò lui mentre il viso scivolava su di lei, sulla pancia – “Vorrà dire che dovrò usare altri sistemi per tenerti fuori dai guai ed evitare scontri od incontri scomodi…”.</p><p>“Scomodi?! Che intendi dire?”.</p><p>Non comprendeva...</p><p> </p><p>Un bacio sulla pancia nuda, i muscoli si ritrassero sollecitati e...</p><p>“Per esempio potrei tenerti qui dentro per il resto del viaggio…” – sussurrò piano.</p><p>“Cosa? André non dirai sul serio?”.</p><p>La replica contrasse la gola, soffocando per un istante l’istintivo rigetto d’una tale prospettiva. Immediatamente non ne comprese il senso...</p><p>Suadente ed intenso...</p><p>Il senso procedeva al pari delle labbra che s’adagiavano invece sui muscoli, mentre le mani trattenevano i fianchi, stringendoli quel tanto che bastava ad imprimere il calore dei palmi ed alle dita di scivolare lente sulla consistenza morbida.</p><p> </p><p> “Che hai capito?” – chiese lui senza guardarla, gli occhi chiusi, i muscoli della pancia lambiti da tocchi teneri e studiati – “Non intenderei certo segregarti qui dentro tutta sola…”.</p><p>Il tono languido produsse l’effetto contrario.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar s’irrigidì...</p><p>Non tanto per la visione di sé e di lui...</p><p>Insomma...</p><p>Era già accaduto...</p><p>No, si ritrovò stupita...</p><p>Le parole di André, il tono, l’intenso ed impeccabile incedere che sgorgava dalle dita, sapientemente posate là dove fulgide ed infinitesime vertigini prendevano a solcare la pelle…</p><p> </p><p>Proseguì: “Resterei con te...potrei provare a farti passare la voglia di uscire...”.</p><p>Un guizzo e lei tentò di sottrarsi che l’eccitazione aveva preso ad espandersi di nuovo, assieme all’assurdo ed incomprensibile disagio che non riusciva ad accettare e a mettere a fuoco.</p><p>“Mi prenderei cura di te, in ogni senso...non ti farei mancare nulla…ormai ho imparato come...”.</p><p>La voce era seria ma il tono piuttosto canzonatorio, al limite dell’irriverente.</p><p>Uno strattone deciso...</p><p>Era il colmo...</p><p>Ecco cosa non tornava, cosa l’istinto le imponeva di non accettare. Che André lo sapesse come si faceva a...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non temere…non sarà nulla di sconveniente…so come far divertire una donna…ci sono abituato…</em>
</p><p>Le dannate parole di Alain...</p><p>Oscar lo sapeva che André era diverso...</p><p>Eppure la sorprendeva il pensiero che anche lui sarebbe stato capace d’indurre i gesti, studiare il respiro, cogliere di lei ciò che lei stessa faticava ancora a percepire e comprendere.</p><p>Un guizzo...</p><p> </p><p>Tentò d’arretrare che lui la tenne lì, ancora più deciso di lei.</p><p>Una schermaglia buffa che quasi ricordò quelle che li vedevano impegnati da bambini, solo che allora l’intento era schivarsi a vicenda per evitare i pugni che altrimenti sarebbero volati. Una sorta di lotta finta ed intensa...</p><p>Così s’erano conosciuti, così avevano imparato a riconoscersi...</p><p> </p><p>L’incidente alla locanda...</p><p>Non gliel’aveva mai chiesto come lui avesse fatto a sgusciar via dalle grazie della giovane prostituta senza...</p><p>Senza...</p><p> </p><p>Avvampò davvero...</p><p>Che fare l’amore per lei era altro, era diverso che dedicarsi all’intensa conoscenza di sé attraverso il sesso.</p><p>A lei proprio non andava giù che al contrario André ne fosse davvero capace. Le pareva assurdo, inutile, che se due si amano...</p><p> </p><p>Avvampò...</p><p>Tipico d’una donna!</p><p>Un altro errore...</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta...” – s’intestardì lei tentando di respingerlo.</p><p>La luce prendeva a scemare, la giornata volgeva al termine...</p><p>Il respiro intenso...</p><p>Non era ritrosia, non ne aveva necessita, non più ormai, che ormai comprendeva anche lei il significato dell’incedere suadente e lieve.</p><p>Ma non era quel genere di donna.</p><p>Non era nessun genere di donna in realtà, non aveva esperienza in quel senso. Stava solo lì, in balia della spinta istintiva che, chissà come e chissà perché, pungeva i sensi e le imponeva di non cedere. Non era un ragionamento, era l’istinto...</p><p> </p><p>“No...non voglio aspettare...” – sussurrò piano lui, nemmeno stesse parlando con lei – “Non sai quanto abbia desiderato tenerti tra le mie braccia così…e sentirti accanto a me...non avrei mai immaginato fosse così bello poterti ascoltare…da quando ti ho conosciuta…da quando ho imparato ad amarti…”.</p><p>“No...aspetta!” – di nuovo...</p><p> </p><p>Stavolta le mani s’aprirono puntate contro le spalle...</p><p>Indietro, tentò d’indietreggiare, quel tanto che sarebbe bastato per scostare i sensi e lo sguardo...</p><p>Lui forse si divertiva, lei no e nemmeno sapeva perché.</p><p> </p><p>André respirò a fondo. L’aria un poco divertita si perse...</p><p>“Cosa c’è!? E’ per quello che ho detto?”.</p><p>Il silenzio, il respiro intenso...</p><p>Il silenzio.</p><p>Lei parlava anche così...</p><p>Il silenzio valeva molto più...</p><p>Sì, era per quello che aveva detto.</p><p> </p><p>Fu lei a tentare di spiegarlo ma stavolta, contrariamente al solito...</p><p>Prese a girarci intorno, partendo da lontano. Troppo lontano...</p><p>“André…io...solo adesso comprendo...cosa significhi amare e desiderare... e...si...desiderare…e…tu invece...insomma...il pensiero che tu negli anni in cui mi sei rimasto accanto hai provato... questo...hai amato e desiderato me...non riesco ad immaginarlo…non riesco a capire come tu possa essere riuscito a tacere per tanto tempo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi mentre le immagini del passato scorrevano una dopo l’altra.</p><p>“Io lì a darti ordini...che tu eseguivi...non mi ero accorta...di nulla... non l’immaginavo che tu...che tu avresti...”.</p><p>Ancora lo stesso senso di colpa, impossibile da colmare.</p><p>Inutile girarci attorno...</p><p> </p><p>“Fare l’amore con te vuoi dire?”.</p><p>Un sussulto, che così...</p><p>Così tutto s’avvicinava.</p><p>Il passato si ripiegava su sé stesso avvolgendosi, contorcendosi, concentrandosi in pochissime parole.</p><p>Gli occhi s’abbassarono e lui tornò a fissarla.</p><p>“E’ questo?”.</p><p> </p><p>Negò...</p><p>Lei negò ma di nuovo era sì e quel sì stava lì, nello sguardo fisso di lui, nelle dita aperte, nel respiro lieve ed intenso...</p><p>Dannazione, in quello strano incedere di parole era persino riuscito a sfilarle i calzoni…</p><p>Era abile, non era possibile che lei non l’avesse mai compreso.</p><p> </p><p>Scivolò su di lei, sussurrando all’orecchio di nuovo la stessa domanda.</p><p>“E’ questo che ti spaventa? Che io ti abbia amato? Allora come ti amo ora e che il mio desiderio sia stato sempre lo stesso!? Amarti e desiderare che anche tu conoscessi tutto questo e ti lasciassi amare!?”.</p><p>Il desiderio stava lì, posato sulla punta delle labbra che disegnavano piccoli cerchi, morsi appena...</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta!” – tentò di staccarsi lei. Così le era davvero impossibile comprendere e lui non le stava certo facilitando il compito. Il dubbio che lo stesse facendo apposta e che addirittura si stesse divertendo...</p><p>Ci provò…</p><p>Lui la raggiunse di nuovo, stavolta le labbra s’impressero restando ferme, inarcate in un sorriso compiaciuto al che...</p><p> </p><p>“André…non...ridere! Togliti quel sorriso dalla faccia!”.</p><p>“Ah sì?” – rispose ironico, insinuandosi di nuovo con le labbra sulla pelle – “Allora vorrà dire che mi toglierò questo sorriso dalla faccia ma ti avverto che non potrai impedirmi di dimostrarti quanto ti amo...e non potrai nemmeno impedirmi di dimostrarti che anche tu desideri le stesse cose che penso…che sento…credo sia stato così...sempre… è questo che non accetti?”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sempre...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anche allora...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Insolente...</em>
</p><p>Bruciava non averlo compreso, bruciava esser stata così cieca da non averlo visto, ascoltato…</p><p>Che solo dopo...</p><p> </p><p>“Io ti vedevo come...un fratello...”.</p><p>“Certo...” – sussurrò lui riprendendo a baciarla – “Non a caso adesso siamo davvero fratelli!”.</p><p>“Stupido! Non intendevo...”.</p><p>Gli prese la testa tra le mani, dannazione, per fermarlo, perché voleva capire...</p><p> </p><p>“Tu non avevi una vita...tu vivevi la mia vita!” – tirò fuori mentre la rabbia prendeva a salire.</p><p>“Era una mia scelta...” – obiettò lui.</p><p>“No! La tua vita apparteneva a te! Non poteva, non doveva essere mia! E così...avevo pensato...volevo dimostrare a me stessa che potevo farcela senza appoggiarmi a nessuno e che...non sarebbe stato necessario amare nessuno nella vita. Volevo contare solo su me stessa...perché l’amore rende deboli e vulnerabili ed io non potevo accettare di perdere...ancora!”.</p><p>André l’ascoltava, le mani a ripassare tra i capelli di lei, il gesto calmo a contrapporsi alla furia di lei che ribolliva dei sensi di colpa.</p><p>“Non volevo più appoggiarmi a nessuno! Nemmeno tu saresti dovuto restare al mio fianco. Nemmeno tu! Nemmeno tu dovevi continuare a versare la tua esistenza nella mia!”.</p><p>Eppure...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aveva distolto lo sguardo per fuggire, per calmarsi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per cercare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione tutti dovevano mettersi in testa che lei non aveva bisogno di nulla e che nessuno avrebbe più dovuto trattarla come una donna.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nessuno…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nessuno…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Gli occhi, di sfuggita alle volte ad ogiva, erano corsi giù, là, all’angolo della sala…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei sapeva che lui era lì, anche se non l’aveva visto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo sguardo aveva incontrato lo sguardo di André, su di sé.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Un guizzo e il cuore aveva preso a battere più forte e la nostalgia era riemersa mescolata alla paura, al dolore per aver conosciuto Andrè così diverso da come lei l’aveva sempre immaginato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André l’aveva fatto, maledizione!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André le aveva detto che lei era una donna…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In quell’istante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In quell’istante aveva chiuso gli occhi e il cuore aveva sussultato e lei s’era ritrovata immersa nella sensazione del corpo – André - su di sé, impresso dentro di sé, da quel giorno</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un istante per ascoltare quel corpo e ribellarsi ad esso e a ciò che da allora quel corpo le aveva sussurrato.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era stato da allora...</p><p>“Mio comandante, devo dire che un tempo eravate più abile a mascherare le vostre idee e i vostri sentimenti. Ora…non mi sembra che stiate dicendo cose sensate!” – la chiosa interruppe i ricordi.</p><p>Le sorrise dolcemente mentre lei lo guardò stupita.</p><p>“Da quando sei diventato così insolente?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Forse lo sono sempre stato...ma in effetti non ho mai avuto il coraggio di fartelo comprendere. Quindi davvero vorresti farmi credere che licenziarmi dal mio ruolo di attendente sarebbe stato per il mio bene!?”.</p><p>André coglieva nel segno...</p><p>Sempre...</p><p>“Non puoi pensare che io ti creda... scusa la mia presunzione ma una cosa simile non la crederò mai. Lo sentivo com’eri quando ti ero accanto…ti conoscevo meglio di quanto tu stessa avresti potuto conoscerti...lo so...sono davvero presuntuoso...ma ho sempre immaginato che la tua solitudine fosse meno fonda e la tua freddezza meno assoluta...mentre eravamo assieme. Senza che nulla accadesse beninteso...fra di noi. Forse è proprio questo che non hai mai compreso!”.</p><p> </p><p>Davvero lei aveva pensato di sapere tutto.</p><p>Non per vanità o superbia.</p><p>Nell’innata riservatezza aveva imparato a studiare le persone raffinando sé stessa nel cogliere i punti deboli, le intemperanze dell’anima...</p><p>Il primo smacco gliel’aveva inferto proprio André, la persona più vicina a lei, riuscendo abilmente a sfuggire al controllo, alla valutazione dei sensi, insinuandosi nelle pieghe più nascoste della vita, vegliando sull’esistenza, senza mai chiedere di essere nulla di più.</p><p>Eppure lui era tutto. Era tutta la sua vita.</p><p> </p><p>La <em>loro </em>vita assieme…</p><p>Lei era la protagonista e lui l’aveva condotta lì, solo per pochi istanti...</p><p>André non si era preso lei, quella notte.</p><p>L’aveva semplicemente portata dentro la <em>loro </em>vita…</p><p> </p><p>Istanti di rabbia erano seguiti all’apprendere che le due esistenze non sarebbero più proseguite parallele.</p><p> </p><p>Bruciava allora essersi ritrovata cieca e sorda da non riuscire ad accorgersi di ciò che lui provava per lei.</p><p>Bruciava, che fosse stato solo dopo essere scesa all’Inferno della perdita accorgersi di ciò che avrebbe perso.</p><p>Bruciava vivere nel rimpianto piuttosto che nel rimorso…</p><p> </p><p>“Non si trattava solo e semplicemente di assisterti e seguirti...credo che le nostre vite fossero legate. Perché allora dovrei credere che tutto questo per te rappresentasse una forma di debolezza? Perché dovrei crederti, quando affermi che avresti preferito non avermi più accanto per il mio bene per immergerti in una solitudine ancora più estrema e disumana di quella in cui già vivevi!?”.</p><p>Il ragionamento non faceva una piega, mescolando abilmente l’esistenza nota a quella interiore, che lui sapeva leggere...</p><p> </p><p>“Dopo l’incidente...” – riprese lei, piano.</p><p>André si zittì. Il racconto riportava ancora più indietro. Più di quanto lui stesso avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.</p><p>“Ti...guardavo...”.</p><p>Il dubbio l’aveva avuto ma l’aveva attribuito al senso di colpa.</p><p>La vista l’aveva perduta per lei, c’era poco da girarci attorno. E aveva ringraziato Dio mille volte che quella sorte non fosse toccata a lei. Sarebbe stata la fine...</p><p>“Sì, lo ammetto...” – proseguì – “Ti osservavo per comprendere se andava...tutto bene. Mi resi conto allora...che non l’avevo mai fatto...”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>André rammentò i giorni ch’erano seguiti alla sentenza. S’era ritrovato a dover ricalcolare tutte le distanze, che fosse prendere un bicchiere in mano o impugnare una spada. Alle volte era così frustrato che preferiva chiudere gli occhi e lasciar scorrere le dita, che se la sbrigassero loro, con i bottoni della giacca e i lacci della camicia...</p><p>Solo che il buio dopo un po’___0 pesava e allora riapriva gli occhi e la prima cosa che faceva era cercare lei, unica immagine che lo calmasse. E poi no, l’immagine non gli bastava più e se l’immaginava che sarebbe accaduto se la vista l’avesse abbandonato per sempre...</p><p>I pensieri procedevano...</p><p>“Fu allora...”.</p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fu allora che cominciai a rendermi conto di come tu guardavi me...i tuoi occhi si posavano su di me, mi osservavi, mi cercavi, magari da lontano...”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Era per questo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo per questo?</em>
</p><p>André strinse i pugni, stringendosi a lei, aggrappandosi al corpo disteso accanto a sé. Lei era lì...</p><p>Quello era solo il racconto di giorni lontani.</p><p> </p><p>“I miei sentimenti per il conte...mi ero ritrovata debole...ferita...ed appoggiami a te...anche se non chiedevo nulla...per assurdo mi bastava la tua presenza...all’inizio credevo fosse per senso di colpa ma poi...tutto aveva preso a confondersi...”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quindi era da allora...</em>
</p><p>André ebbe un fremito...</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché se da allora tu...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tutto questo tempo...</p><p>Il tempo perduto...</p><p>“Avevo compreso che tu non mi consideravi allo stesso modo in cui io vedevo te. All’inizio...fu strano e doloroso al tempo stesso...io vedevo te e vedevo me stessa attraverso il tuo sguardo…e ho iniziato a capire che tu…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se davvero da allora...</em>
</p><p>Le dita s’impressero nel braccio, stringendolo un poco.</p><p>André fu costretto ad interromperla.</p><p>Finora lui le aveva confessato un’unione di sensi e d’intenti, una sorta di filo invisibile che legava le esistenze. Non s’era immaginato che quel filo comprendesse anche l’amore...</p><p>Invisibile...</p><p> </p><p>“Era solo questo che vedevi? Era solo ciò che vedevi in me? Oppure era anche ciò che sentivi dentro di te che disorientava?” – chiese quasi feroce.</p><p>Il tono divertito s’era perduto...</p><p>Voleva entrare nei ricordi, nei pensieri, capire ed avere risposte ch’erano giunte attraverso i sensi ma non attraverso le parole.</p><p>Le voleva, erano sue...</p><p> </p><p>“Io…”.</p><p>Oscar era di nuovo all’angolo, le spalle al muro, di fronte sé stessa, ed alle spalle il carico di scelte mancate e davanti a sé la straordinaria capacità di André di leggerle dentro e di tormentarla fino a farle uscire dalla bocca ciò che realmente sentiva.</p><p>Cos’era accaduto in lei che l’aveva osservato solo per capire se la sua vista peggiorasse o meno e si era ritrovata a vedere se stessa attraverso di lui e come lui realmente la vedeva?</p><p>Cos’aveva provato intuendo che lui la vedeva in modo diverso da come lei immaginava?</p><p>In modo così profondamente diverso?</p><p>Perché s’era dovuto attendere che fosse un demonio a farle comprendere che dannazione fosse insinuata tra loro?</p><p> </p><p>Fece per alzarsi, divincolandosi...</p><p>Un modo come un altro per sfuggire alla responsabilità della risposta.</p><p>André la fermò, sopra di lei, impiegando poca forza certo, ma calcando il senso delle parole...</p><p>“Sai sei sempre stata molto brava a nasconderti agli altri ma non a me! Puoi anche mentire a te stessa ma non a me. Non oserei mai forzarti se un’idea non me la fossi fatta, ma vorrei fossi tu a raccontarmelo, perché possa comprendere...vorrei che tu mi dicessi cosa è realmente accaduto quando mi dicesti che non avevi più avuto bisogno di me. Era solo perché volevi provare a farcela da sola? O perché volevi lasciarmi libero di vivere la mia vita? O cos’altro?”.</p><p> </p><p>Lei non riusciva a liberarsi, dal peso, dal senso di colpa, da lui.</p><p>Un istante a convenire con sé stessa che quando voleva André sapeva essere testardo ed insistente oltre ogni limite. Se poi, come immaginava, molto probabilmente lui conosceva già le risposte, quello le appariva adesso come un inutile esercizio di potere.</p><p>Inaccettabile!</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p>“Io…io ti osservai, a lungo, dopo quell’incidente…e…”.</p><p>“Ti ascolto...” – sussurrò André allentando un poco la presa.</p><p>Curioso e soddisfatto...</p><p>“Cominciai a vederti con occhi diversi...mi ritrovavo ad osservarti, a cercarti anche se solo con lo sguardo. Eri accanto a me, sempre, ma lo spazio che ci divideva non aveva più la stessa misura...ed il tempo...il tempo che scorreva dal momento in cui ti lasciavo a quello in cui potevo rivederti…anche il tempo mi appariva diverso...dilatato…come se...”.</p><p> </p><p>Era difficile...</p><p>Provò a scostarsi di nuovo...</p><p>Le parve le mancasse l’aria...</p><p>Le mancava l’aria davvero...</p><p>No...</p><p>L’ennesimo tentativo di fuga.</p><p>Non aveva ascoltato sé stessa e questo era costato caro a tutti e due.</p><p>André si ritrovò assurdamente a godere, che più lei cercava di sottrarsi alle domande e più lui aveva certezza d’essere nella direzione giusta.</p><p> </p><p>“Non provare a scappare!” – rise André – “Tanto lo so che quando si tratta di parlare di te sei un’artista della fuga!!”.</p><p>Le consentì di voltarsi sul fianco...</p><p>Lo sguardo piantato contro le assi tarlate della stanzetta. Glielo concesse, impietosito dalla frustrazione che le derivava dall’incapacità di parlare di sé, come donna, come amante...</p><p>Essere che amava...</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo, le dita scostarono la stoffa della camicia e i capelli liberando il collo e la spalla che prese a baciare piano...</p><p>Voleva tutto...</p><p>Averla, assieme alle parole tanto agognate, che anche se l’amava, gli pareva gli spettassero, come un premio alla tenacia, all’abnegazione, ch’era lui, che s’era sempre sottomesso alla volontà di lei, ad essere il vero dominatore delle loro esistenze.</p><p>S’intestardì, glielo voleva cavare di bocca l’errore che lei aveva commesso.</p><p> </p><p>“Ho avuto paura...”.</p><p>“Davvero?” – domanda retorica...</p><p>Le labbra scorsero alla linea tonda e morbida della spalla...</p><p>Oscar chiuse gli occhi ascoltando l’incedere che scioglieva le parole...</p><p> </p><p>“Non riuscivo più a vederti con gli stessi occhi di prima…non eri più il mio attendente...non eri più mio fratello...non eri più un amico. Non sapevo più chi fossi…e soprattutto chi fossi io…non sapevo cosa pensare di me stessa…mi stavo avvicinando a te e tu mi stavi portando dove non avrei mai potuto permettermi di stare. E poi…tu…mi accorsi che tu mi guardavi…il tuo sguardo…non mi pareva più quello d’un tempo…non ho avuto la forza ed il coraggio di capire e di andare fino in fondo...”.</p><p>“Lo ammetti?”.</p><p>Domanda retorica…</p><p>Ammettere di non avere avuto coraggio di scegliere significava ammettere che si era di fronte a due strade, non ad una sola.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p><p>Oscar non lo ammise. Non ancora...</p><p>“Mi dicesti che mi amavi…che mi avevi sempre amato…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le labbra si soffermarono sul nome, suono ripetuto conosciuto chiamato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso era dentro di lei André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chiaro e distinto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non André, l’amico, il servitore, il compagno di cavalcate…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André e basta. Senz’altri appellativi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo André, lo sguardo, il corpo, il senso di forza impresso nelle mani…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il torace, le spalle, i fianchi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Impressi su di lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quello era André.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eppure André c’era sempre stato nella sua vita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Impenetrabile, leggero, discreto, forte e sfuggente…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Semplicemente, c’era sempre stato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma lei non l’aveva mai visto davvero, non l’aveva mai ascoltato davvero.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“La tua forza, la tua rabbia...si sono riversate su di me...”.</p><p>Davvero era la prima volta che lei raccontava di quella notte.</p><p>Lui non le aveva mai chiesto nulla pur avendole chiesto mille volte perdono.</p><p>Ma non si può perdonare d’amare...</p><p>“Io ti cercavo e al tempo stesso ti rifiutavo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro...</p><p>“Ho mentito...”.</p><p> </p><p>Dio...</p><p>
  <em>Davvero...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da allora...</em>
</p><p>“Ho mentito a me stessa dicendomi che dovevo allontanarmi da te perché mi amavi. Ma…era me stessa che volevo proteggere, da ciò che avevo paura d’ascoltare…da ciò che temevo non avrei potuto concederti…e che in realtà avevo già dentro di me…”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa sentivi?</em>
</p><p>Se lo chiese André...</p><p>Non glielo chiese.</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>Non glielo chiese.</p><p>Parole sussurrate, l’assurdità e la tragicità d’una decisione su cui adesso pesava la più dura delle condanne.</p><p>“Così hai scelto...di fuggire...dal conte...dalla donna che lui amava...”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p>“E siccome non potevi fuggire da me...decidesti ch’era meglio allontanarmi...”.</p><p>Glielo disse, diretto e spietato.</p><p>“Così...hai perso anni preziosi...hai costretto te stessa ad essere ciò che non volevi. Ad esserlo per paura di affrontare chi eri veramente e per paura di ascoltare ciò che c’era dentro di te. Soprattutto dentro di te...”.</p><p> </p><p>La paura...</p><p>Sentimento provato rare volte, ma mai a causa di un combattimento, e sempre per via del cuore, che tutte le volte che l’aveva ascoltato s’era persa in un groviglio di spine e dolore.</p><p>Tutte le volte.</p><p>E così lei aveva deciso di non ascoltarlo più.</p><p>Quando invece avrebbe potuto...</p><p> </p><p>André si staccò da lei, allora, lo sguardo tornò a vagare al soffitto, a rincorrere il velo grigio e cupo posato sugli anni passati, trascorsi in solitudine e poi ai mesi vissuti schiacciato dalla colpa d’averla voluta...</p><p>Anche se solo per un istante.</p><p>L’assurdità e la tragicità d’una decisione su cui adesso pesava la più dura delle condanne.</p><p> </p><p>Il tempo...</p><p>Il tempo ch’era trascorso da allora...</p><p>Il tempo che s’era perduto.</p><p>Il ricordo di gesti rubati, sguardi fugaci, s’era permesso solo quelli, a consolarlo di un amore coltivato in silenzio, senza possibilità di sfuggire ad esso.</p><p>Il bacio teso, feroce, alla Barrier d’Enfer...</p><p>E poi...</p><p> </p><p>Saint Petersburg bruciava ancora di più. L’esile concessione s’era tramutata nell’Inferno della colpa di altro tempo che s’era perduto.</p><p>Il tempo scorre e non s’aggiusta…</p><p> </p><p>Respirò a fondo André, appoggiato a lei.</p><p>Il silenzio incideva e fu lei a ritrovarsi a trovarlo insopportabile. In esso si racchiudeva davvero il tempo perduto per sempre, anche se era stato grazie a quel tempo che adesso erano lì, tutti e due.</p><p> </p><p>“Quando?” – chiese, un filo di voce. Fu lei a tranciare il silenzio.</p><p>
  <em>Quando?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Voleva sapere quando fosse accaduto, che lui aveva compreso di amarla.</p><p>In un certo senso la domanda gliel’aveva fatta ancora...</p><p> </p><p>“Come?!” – André si stropicciò gli occhi tentando di riannodare il filo dei pensieri.</p><p>Lui le aveva già risposto che l’amava, che l’aveva amata sempre...</p><p>Non c’era un inizio ed una fine con lei...</p><p>Forse lei voleva solo colmare quell’esistenza parallela che lei non aveva vissuto e di cui non si era accorta e quando era accaduto l’aveva rifiutata. Non aveva mai vissuto di quell’esistenza e adesso...</p><p> </p><p>André si ritrovò a raccontare di sé allora, per la prima volta.</p><p>Quegli anni vissuti in solitudine potevano finalmente condensarsi e riempirsi delle parole struggenti del tempo perduto.</p><p>“Non lo so...non lo ricordo di preciso...” – ammise lui respirando a fondo – “Ad un certo punto ho sentito che quello che provavo per te era più che amicizia. Ma ero solo un servo...già essere ammesso alla tua vicinanza era...”.</p><p>“Non ti ho mai considerato...”.</p><p>“Solo un servo?! Questo lo so...ma io ero un servo! La realtà non si può cambiare. Così...anche solo esserti accanto...osservarti...accogliere i tuoi silenzi...mi bastava. E’ per questo che non posso dirti di preciso quando tutto s’è tramutato in altro...”.</p><p>“Altro...”.</p><p> </p><p>Si girò di nuovo verso di lei...</p><p>Serio...</p><p>“Sì, altro!” – affondò a muso duro. Lei voleva sapere e lui non lesinò di farglielo sapere. Adesso l’amava e glielo poteva anche dire che...</p><p>“Non sai quante volte avrei voluto abbracciati e baciarti e liberarti da quella dannata uniforme e... accarezzarti e prenderti e...”.</p><p>Gli occhi si sgranarono, l’azzurro si contrasse e si perse.</p><p>Bruciava che lei fosse stata là a dargli ordini e lui l’avesse vista così...</p><p>“Ma non l’ho fatto! Se tu non avessi compreso le mie ragioni...ti avrei persa…no...ho rischiato di perderti davvero...ma io...io ti ho amato Oscar, ogni istante della vita di cui ho ricordi...”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Sempre...</p><p>“Le tue scelte...entrare nella Guardia Reale. Non avevi accettato e tuo padre mi aveva chiesto di convincerti, perché, diceva, a me avresti dato ascolto...ma io...non avrei mai potuto chiedertelo... costringerti a non essere più una donna. Che quello rappresentava quell’uniforme!”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>“Ti chiesi di scegliere chi essere...e non nego che se avessi scelto di non indossare...quell’abito...”.</p><p>Sorrise, André...</p><p>Lei era lì ad ascoltare della vita parallela, mai vissuta.</p><p>“Per me sarebbe stato impossibile restarti accanto. Per assurdo...se ti fossi opposta al volere di tuo padre...”.</p><p>“Se non avessi accettato...”.</p><p>“Se tu non avessi accettato di indossare l’uniforme tuo padre si sarebbe ritrovato con un’altra figlia a cui trovare marito!” - chiosò lui ridendo.</p><p>L’azzurro davvero si spalancò inquietandosi all’affondo.</p><p> </p><p>“Io...sposarmi?” – ringhiò lei – “Vuoi forse dire che se non avessi mai indossato l’uniforme o se l’avessi...lasciata...”.</p><p>Il pensiero s’oscurò repentino al ricordo dei tentativi di farla desistere.</p><p>La proposta di matrimonio del Maggiore Girodel, la sua corte discreta, così adatta all’indole discreta di lei, il ricevimento dato in suo onore, le missive sdegnate dei Soldati della Guardia che rifiutavano un comandante donna...</p><p>Non ultima la messinscena d’un dannato demonio da sorvegliare in attesa del passo falso che l’avrebbe costretta a rimettere il proprio incarico, per incapacità e disonore. Nemmeno a quello s’era piegata...</p><p>“Indossare l’uniforme oppure sposarmi e diventare la moglie di qualche aristocratico più o meno spiantato? Questa sarebbe stata la mia sorte?” – chiosò ironica.</p><p>Scenario assurdo!</p><p> </p><p>“Appunto!” - André rise divertito allo scenario a dir poco irreale – “Tu?! Un marito?! Non riesco proprio ad immaginare quale cicisbeo avrebbe avuto il coraggio di starti dietro a...quattordici anni!! E dopo…sarebbe stato anche peggio!”.</p><p>Smise di ridere André, che dopo...</p><p>Davvero aveva rischiato che lei finisse per diventare la moglie...</p><p>Come diavolo ci fossero finiti a discorrere del passato per poi approdare a visioni davvero...</p><p>Assurde!</p><p> </p><p>“Che intendi...dire?!” – saltò su lei infastidita dall’affondo, gli occhi puntati addosso.</p><p>Non era tanto per la questione del marito, no, quanto l’esser descritta incapace di assumere una decisione che sciogliesse il proprio destino da quello del padre o di un marito.</p><p>Di un uomo insomma...</p><p>“Certo, lo so anch’io che nelle famiglie nobili i figli devono sottostare all’autorità del padre…e le alternative non sarebbero state molte…neppure per te! Ma...se ci penso mi vengono i brividi. Mi chiedo come avresti fatto, dopo essere stata allevata ed educata per quattordici anni come un maschio e a decidere per te stessa liberamente…insomma...ti saresti davvero piegata ad accettare accanto a te un damerino imparruccato che si sarebbe preso…si insomma...”.</p><p>La voce si perse, le parole andarono di storto, ficcandosi in gola e costringendolo a tossire per schiarirsi le idee.</p><p>“Te!” – gli occhi si piantarono addosso – “Si sarebbe preso te! Lo capisci? Impossibile!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Impossibile dici!?” – Oscar lo ammise da sé, ma bruciava che lui l’avesse inquadrata in maniera così poco femminile, al punto che lei avrebbe faticato a trovare marito se non avesse aderito alla volontà del generale.</p><p>“Impossibile!” – annuì André – “Nemmeno se fosse stata una necessità imposta da tuo padre…nemmeno se lui ti avesse obbligata!!”.</p><p>Era serio André, talmente serio che stava lì a trattenersi dal ridere, di nuovo...</p><p>La stava stuzzicando adesso ma lei no, davvero era lei ingenua e non se n’era resa conto.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora…allora…mi sarei potuta rifiutare di fare entrambe le cose e sarei potuta fuggire…” – replicò polemica a sfidare la pazienza e l’immaginazione dell’altro anche se il discorso le pareva stesse prendendo una piega irreale.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>L’alternativa era degna della sua indole.</p><p> </p><p>“Avrebbe potuto funzionare…” – chiosò lui voltandosi di lato e ficcando il braccio destro sotto il collo e chiudendola in un abbraccio.</p><p>“Come avrebbe?! Non ti capisco! Io avrei potuto fare qualsiasi cosa avessi voluto!” – proseguì piccata – “Avrei girato il mondo e magari mi sarei trovata qualcuno, un uomo...”.</p><p>Un respiro di dannato compatimento, lui la strinse ancora di più.</p><p>L’abbraccio di un uomo, lei ci si sentì chiusa, stretta, immersa...</p><p>“Trovarti un uomo dici?”.</p><p>André si staccò da lei...</p><p> </p><p>“Guardami!”.</p><p>Nessuna risposta. Infastidita lei si ficcò ancora più sotto, senza voltarsi, chiusa nelle braccia che adesso pareva tenaglie, che dannazione ci stava bene lì dentro, nell’abbraccio caldo, ma no, non l’accettava quella visione di sé, così...</p><p>Rigida, seppure paradossalmente ribelle!</p><p> </p><p>“Guardami ho detto! Finiscila di comportarti come una bambina!”.</p><p>Fu costretta a voltarsi, l’affronto era inimmaginabile: “Non...provare a...tanto lo so che prima mi provochi e poi...” –affondò piccata.</p><p>“E poi?”.</p><p>“E poi mi costringi ad ammettere che hai ragione tu! Sentiamo...perché non sarei stata capace di trovarmi un uomo?”.</p><p>La contestazione gli si ritorse contro.</p><p>André non aspettava altro.</p><p> </p><p>La narrazione incalzò...</p><p>Lei era unica, una...</p><p>O non sarebbe stata lei.</p><p>“Non sto dicendo questo...e comunque non ha molto senso parlare di ciò che non è mai esistito...”.</p><p>“Lo voglio sapere lo stesso!”.</p><p>“Davvero non ricordi com’eri a quattordici anni e poi a quindici e poi diciotto?”.</p><p>Domanda retorica, ma no, lei non se lo ricordava.</p><p>“Credi davvero che saresti riuscita a vivere a quel modo?”.</p><p>“Quale modo?”.</p><p>“Dici che avresti potuto fare qualsiasi cosa. Lo ammetto...hai ragione...ma...trovarti un uomo? Uno che magari avrebbe fatto di te la sua donna? Semplicemente?!”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar prese a divincolarsi, sbuffò, non comprendeva.</p><p>“Non credo sarebbe bastato questo...alla tua vita...”.</p><p>Un istante di sospensione...</p><p>“Tu non appartenevi e non sei mai appartenuta a nessuno, mia cara. Non a tuo padre, non ad un uomo...tu appartieni solo a te stessa. Credo che tu non appartenga neppure a me...”.</p><p>No, non ci arrivava proprio.</p><p>S’irrigidì...</p><p>Non comprendeva...</p><p>Andrè pareva descriverle altro da ciò che lei s’immaginava. Altro da ciò che non era stata, una donna e, per assurdo, una donna così diversa dall’immaginario di sé stessa.</p><p> </p><p>“Per quel che ricordo io avevi stima di te, rispetto…o forse era senso di giustizia e lealtà verso ciò che eri…verso la tua integrità…per lasciare che chiunque potesse fare di te ciò che voleva. Non l’avresti consentito né a tuo padre, né a nessun altro…”.</p><p>“Non intendevo questo André...avere una persona accanto...una persona da amare...” – tentò di spiegare lei.</p><p>“Oh...sì! Tu volevi amare Oscar…amare con la testa, l’anima, il cuore, il sangue...con tutta te stessa! Amare non solo per una notte...non solo per godere del puro piacere...”.</p><p> </p><p>Vedersi amante...</p><p>Ficcata con gli occhi alla parete unta e legnosa, Oscar chiuse gli occhi, immaginandosi com’era stato tra loro. Forse iniziava a comprendere.</p><p>Così doveva essere e nessun altro avrebbe potuto eguagliare l’istante...</p><p>Né perfetto, né assoluto, né irripetibile...</p><p>Ma così doveva essere.</p><p> </p><p>“Non avresti mai concesso te stessa a qualcuno in cui non avessi percepito il tuo stesso fuoco per la vita, la libertà, la giustizia, il rispetto di sé e l’idea di essere destinati ad altro che lasciarsi scorrere la vita addosso e lasciarla scivolare via...”.</p><p>Andrè rise.</p><p>“Adesso lo sai che accade...amarsi...perdersi...immagino che tu l’abbia compreso...il sesso è altro...ugualmente piacevole non lo nego...ma...è altro...”.</p><p>
  <em>Sì...</em>
</p><p>Fare l’amore per lei era altro, era diverso che dedicarsi all’intensa conoscenza di sé attraverso il sesso.</p><p>Avvampò di nuovo, sprofondando nell’essere donna...</p><p>Dannazione, che essere donna per lei era...</p><p>
  <em>Così...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sbagliato!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si divincolò davvero stavolta, slacciandosi dall’abbraccio. La visione s’allargava...</p><p>Non si trattava più di discutere di progetti matrimoniali e cicisbei da sposare.</p><p>Tutto s’ampliava...</p><p> </p><p>Indietreggiò tirandosi su, ritrovandosi seduta.</p><p>La nuca sfiorò di nuovo la dannata mensola.</p><p>“Maledizione!” – lo sguardo si scostò.</p><p> </p><p>Anche lui si mise seduto. Lo sguardo si fece serio...</p><p>Tanto lei era distante, lontana, lo sguardo a sé stessa...</p><p>Le era difficile immaginarsi donna. Come le aveva sempre immaginate lei, le donne.</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi allora André e respirò piano...</p><p>Li riaprì scese dalla branda, muovendosi veloce. L’aria fredda l’avvolse mentre con gesti rapidi la scostava dalla parete e lui andava a sedersi di nuovo appiccicato a lei, ma dietro...</p><p>“No...” – ruggì piano lei...</p><p>A lei proprio non andava giù che André fosse davvero capace d’intuirla e conoscerla...</p><p>E che fosse stato così da sempre.</p><p> </p><p>“Chiudi gli occhi…” – le chiese.</p><p>“No!”.</p><p>“Chiudili! Per favore...”.</p><p>Lo sguardo stava alla parete davanti.</p><p>Ormai era buio...</p><p>Il chiarore del moccolo ondeggiava rischiarando l’oscurità del legno, dell’intensa tonalità di salsedine marcia, sfatta sotto i colpi delle tempeste...</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciami fare…”.</p><p>Si decise, chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>“Immagina…immagina qui…” – le appoggiò entrambe le mani aperte e calde sul costato, una a destra e una a sinistra.</p><p>Un sussulto, tentò di scansarsi, una mezza risata a labbra strette, un respiro fondo...</p><p>“E’ vero...soffri il solletico!” – si scusò lui – “Farò più piano…ma resta ferma...e tieni gli occhi chiusi...”.</p><p> </p><p>Trattenne il fiato e si rimise immobile.</p><p>“Immagina qui, proprio qui, un bustino di stecche lunghe e dritte che abbracciano il torace e lo stringono, fin quasi a soffocarti…”.</p><p>Il tocco leggero si chiuse sul torace avvolgendolo con la stessa delicata imposizione dettata dalla stoffa d’un prezioso vestito che cela l’armatura capace di conferire alla postura le necessarie grazia e tortura.</p><p>Le dita aperte accarezzarono il respiro.</p><p> </p><p>“E poi qui…” – i polpastrelli percorsero il busto sfiorandolo - “Ricami e nastri a coprirti a malapena il seno...”.</p><p>Il respiro s’innalzò, le mani s’appoggiarono ai fianchi che strinse ad abbracciarli.</p><p>“Altre stecche, quelle del vestito, intrecciate e ampie, ricoperte di strati e strati di merletti e broccati...”.</p><p>“Conosci le stoffe...” – sussurrò lei che aveva chiuso gli occhi ed assaggiava l’incedere delle dita, nessuna costrizione, solo il lento insinuarsi di pensieri dorati e tondi e caldi...</p><p> </p><p>“Non scherzare...a corte non s’è mai parlato d’altro! Perfino un cieco avrebbe capito cosa fossero tutti quegli ammennicoli che le donne indossavano per via della moda!”.</p><p>La voce uscì netta. Lui non stava giocando...</p><p>Oscar invece s’era perduta, seduta, in ginocchio, il busto adagiato al torace di lui...</p><p> </p><p>“Non dimenticare le calze…”.</p><p>Le mani scivolarono aperte sulle gambe, percorrendole, assaggiando la morbidezza, indugiando sulla consistenza più sensibile delle cosce.</p><p>Intuì che coglieva nel segno, lei rimase ad occhi chiusi ma il brivido contrasse i muscoli costringendola ad arretrare contro di lui, imprimersi nell’abbraccio, costringendosi a mordere il respiro che s’innalzava punto dalla miriade di stille, giù, nel ventre.</p><p>S’allargavano...</p><p>S’ampliavano...</p><p>Si contorcevano e rallentavano e poi risorgevano per scivolare giù...</p><p>E poi di nuovo...</p><p> </p><p>Le mani abbandonarono il corpo...</p><p>“Le scarpette...” – sussurrò chiudendo il collo di entrambi i piedi in una presa intensa – “Con il tacco ovviamente... chissà come avresti fatto a correre?!”.</p><p>L’elenco era quasi completo.</p><p> </p><p>“Dimenticavo...i capelli...” - ritornò su di lei, una mano dietro la nuca, raccogliendo la massa bionda poco sopra, verso l’alto.</p><p>Il collo rimase scoperto.</p><p>Un bacio lì, sull’arteria che pulsava...</p><p> </p><p>“Allora?” – chiese Andrè.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Le onde ghermivano il respiro...</p><p>Lei incapace di cedere e credere che gesti così calmi e lenti e profondi l’avessero avvolta e travolta al punto da lasciarla quasi senza fiato.</p><p>“Allora…”.</p><p> </p><p>Pensava che l’avrebbe sorpresa, voleva farle comprendere...</p><p>La costrizione d’un abito femminile addosso...</p><p>Particolare forse banale ma di certo dirompente se calato nella vita vissuta liberamente...</p><p>Un vestito non avrebbe costretto solo i movimenti ed i respiri, avrebbe imprigionato tutta l’esistenza.</p><p>Fu lei a spiazzarlo...</p><p> </p><p>“E’...bello…” – un filo di voce.</p><p>“Cosa?!” – replicò André stupito. – “Ma di che stai parlando?”.</p><p>Oscar aprì gli occhi anche se l’ascoltava il suo respiro addosso...</p><p>“Io…ecco…” – balbettò lei.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi riferivo al vestito! Saresti stata disposta a metterti dentro quelle specie di armature chiamate vestiti?!” – replicò lui, in po’ contrariato – “A vivere...soffocata...”.</p><p>“No...in realtà...mi riferivo…ad altro…”.</p><p>Si sentiva tutt’altro che soffocata in quel momento...</p><p>S’appoggiò a lui.</p><p>
  <em>Altro...</em>
</p><p>Fu davvero lei a spiazzarlo.</p><p> </p><p>“Con quella donna...” – un sussurro, occhi chiusi, labbra strette, respiro intenso...</p><p>“Che...”.</p><p>“E’ stato così?” - chiese e poi si morse il labbro che davvero questa volta la stupidaggine l’aveva detta lei.</p><p>Non lo voleva sapere e no, non è vero, lo voleva sapere che fosse accaduto...</p><p>S’era immaginata che fosse stato così tra lui e quella donna, mentre lui la percorreva, lì...</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa?” – André rimase lì...</p><p>Dove voleva arrivare?</p><p>Raccolse i frammenti del proprio racconto...</p><p>Le aveva detto che con l’esuberante cameriera s’era imposto come accadeva con gli ubriachi di strada, a Parigi, presi per il collo ed immobilizzati, da dietro...</p><p>Possibile che lei stesse davvero pensando…</p><p> </p><p>“Nanà?” – il nome sibilato piano, che si morse il labbro, dandosi dell’idiota e...</p><p>“Così si chiamava?” – chiese lei, allungando il braccio fino a raggiungerlo da dietro, le dita al braccio di lui guidandolo ad abbracciarla di nuovo, mentre le mani s’appoggiavano alle mani e lei le conduceva a sé, appoggiandole al ventre...</p><p>“Scusa...non è importante...” – si schermì lui chiudendosi su di lei...</p><p>“Cosa è successo?” – chiese lei, di nuovo, appoggiandosi a lui, aderendo con la schiena al torace, ancora di più, che più di così...</p><p>Gli occhi chiusi...</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...bienvenu!” – l’oste sorrise al nuovo cliente, sigaraccio puzzolente in bocca, modi sobri ma un poco altezzosi.</p><p>Le nocche battute nervosamente sul bancone del...</p><p>“Una...” – un respiro fondo...</p><p>“Sissignore!” – gorgheggiò l’oste prevenendo l’altro – “Ho quel che fa per voi! Siete in tanti questa sera ad essere scesi da quella nave!”.</p><p>L’ospite aggrottò le sopracciglia: “In tanti?”.</p><p>“Oui monsieur...è stato un bene che Le Comte Vert abbia fatto ritardo!”.</p><p>L’altro incuriosito prese a fissare il locandiere.</p><p>Quello si avvicinò, sguardo sornione, fregandosi le mani.</p><p>“Venite da là vero?”.</p><p>Annuì, Sir John River, lo sguardo piantato sull’oste in attesa delle spiegazioni.</p><p> </p><p>“Oui...oui...che meraviglia! Sono scesi in parecchi, come vi dicevo e molti sono venuti qui, qui a Les Trois Sirenes...per svagarsi un po’!! Oui oui...anche voi immagino?”.</p><p>La facciona dell’altro gongolava.</p><p>Quella di Sir John River no, dato che non era proprio fiero d’essersi visto costretto alla fin fine a scendere a terra, per via della fastidiosa smania che non gli era riuscito di calmare. Ci voleva una donna dannazione!</p><p> </p><p>“Sapete...” – l’oste gli fece cenno d’avvicinarsi di più al viso, la mano agitata su e giù come il ventaglio d’una dama assediata dalla calura – “Poco fa è stato qui anche un altro che viene dalla nave...”.</p><p>“Chi?”.</p><p>“Oui...oui...il vostro...nocchiero!”.</p><p> </p><p>La smania di Sir John River ebbe un sussulto, la mascella si contrasse, le dita si ficcarono nei palmi.</p><p>“Ma se n’è già andato!” – precisò l’oste allungando il collo e richiamando una giovane cameriera ch’era intenta a servire i tavoli.</p><p>Quella s’avvicinò.</p><p>“Vi presento Justine...”.</p><p>River la guardò.</p><p> </p><p>“Quando?” – la domanda uscì repentina e l’oste rimase lì stupito che il discorso stesse continuando sull’altro personaggio, nonostante la presenza allettante della giovane.</p><p>“Monsieur?!”.</p><p>“Quando è andato via?” – ripeté River stizzito.</p><p>“Il vostro…”.</p><p>“Quando se n’è andato!?” – contestò l’inglese alzando il tono.</p><p>“Oh...mezz’ora fa!” – s’affrettò a chiarire l’oste che continuava a non comprendere dell’interessamento al nocchiero – “Più o meno...è un tipo di poche parole...è rimasto poco più di un’ora...”.</p><p> </p><p>River si ritrovò più nervoso di prima. Non gli era mai interessato un accidente di niente di cosa facesse quel dannato di Streke quando scendeva dalla nave ma dopo quanto accaduto quel giorno...</p><p>La visita dei soldati inglesi non aveva avuto conseguenze, nonostante il nocchiero sapesse benissimo che River era inglese.</p><p>Streke era sceso a terra, se n’era rimasto in una locanda per un’ora e poi se n’era andato.</p><p>Forse era già risalito su Le Comte Vert...</p><p> </p><p>“E...” – proseguì l’inglese nervoso seppur misurando le parole.</p><p>“E cosa?” – replicò l’oste fingendo di non capire.</p><p>“Che ha fatto?” – chiese River immaginandosi che l’olandese fosse sceso per gli stessi motivi per cui era sceso lui.</p><p>“Oh...oui...oui...s’è scolato una bottiglia di vino!”.</p><p>Il nervosismo aumentò ancora.</p><p>“Da solo?” – azzardò Rover.</p><p>“Nooo! C’era un tizio con lui! Ehhh mi sa che il vostro...” – il dito roteò in aria così come gli occhi un poco sporgenti e grassi ed ingialliti – “Ha gusti diversi dai vostri!”.</p><p> </p><p>Le nocche sbattute con veemenza sul bancone.</p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p>River annusava guai ma non comprendeva di che genere. Non gli pareva che a Streke piacessero...</p><p>“Shit!” – imprecò tirando un pugno sul legno.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora?” – l’oste s’era impuntato, l’altro era già a vagare in oscure congetture.</p><p>
  <em>Chissà che c’era venuto a fare a terra Streke?</em>
</p><p>“Ehi?”.</p><p>River si riebbe...</p><p>“Che...” – gli occhi s’abbassarono su quelli neri e limpidi della giovane.</p><p>“Se vuoi...” – civettò l’altra offrendo la mano come una pudica damina dell’altra società.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo...</p><p>L’inglese non aveva voglia di perdersi in congetture quella sera o meglio il nervosismo che quelle congetture avevano sobillato andavano sbollite e così si concesse solo qualche istante per scrutare la giovane. Le prese le mani, gliele osservò, voltando palmi e dorsi...</p><p>“Ma che fate?”.</p><p>Se le portò al naso, odoravano di sapone, segno che quella s’era almeno lavata. Gl’inglesi non transigevano ed era questo che li distingueva dai francesi, alquanto sudici...</p><p>“Va bene!”.</p><p>“Ma...”.</p><p>“Siete pulita!”.</p><p>“Sono pulita! Che vi prende? Che significa?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro si levò il cappellaccio facendo un leggero inchino con la testa.</p><p>“Sono tutto vostro!” – esordì portando la mano destra della giovane alle labbra e suggellando la stretta con un tocco raffinato e per nulla volgare.</p><p>“Ma...”.</p><p>“Dunque...”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi chiusi...</p><p>Stretti, stretti, che nel buio pesto forse gli sarebbe stato possibile non ascoltare i suoni, intorno, le onde che sbattevano contro lo scafo, il russare scomposto dei mozzi, poco più giù, e i passi...</p><p>I terribili passi che s’avvicinavano…</p><p>Gli occhi chiusi, stretti, le braccia ad abbracciare le ginocchia, raggomitolato.</p><p>La sentina sventrata gli faceva da casa, guscio legnoso, umido, tappezzato di sabbia pigiata e fredda e pietre levigate dal tempo. Ci s’era ficcato dentro perché aveva pensato di riuscire a chiudere gli occhi...</p><p>Dormire forse, ma sapeva che anche quando dormiva in realtà era sveglio, all’erta, nel caso l’avessero cercato.</p><p> </p><p>I passi si fermarono.</p><p>“Esci!” – l’ordine secco.</p><p>Non si mosse, ci provò a far finta d’essere addormentato. Non funzionava mai.</p><p>Mai, neppure quella volta, che pure se l’era immaginato che se il padrone era sceso a terra forse non avrebbe avuto necessità di cercarlo. No...</p><p>“Esci!” – l’ordine gridato.</p><p> </p><p>La prima gamba si allungò piano, lenta, sgusciando fuori, come l’arto d’un ragno che assaggia la tenuta della ragnatela nel dubbio d’averla costruita troppo fragile, nel dubbio di cadere giù.</p><p>Nemmeno il tempo d’allungare l’altra gamba...</p><p>Renée Streke l’afferrò per la camicia.</p><p>Il legno s’era rivelato fragile, la sabbia incapace di nasconderlo...</p><p>Avesse avuto un coltello, l’olandese l’avrebbe staccato dal fragile rifugio come si stacca la polpa d’un riccio dal guscio, per ingoiarla, in un sol colpo, senza neppure masticarla, tant’era la foga e l’ingordigia.</p><p> </p><p>Con la destra lo teneva per i capelli, stringendoglieli.</p><p>Quella sera era tutto così diverso.</p><p>Aveva imparato i tempi ed i gesti del padrone, aveva imparato a non opporsi alla stretta così che quella gli tendesse con meno foga i capelli ed i capelli gli facessero meno male. Quella sera no, non riusciva a comprendere perché la testa gli facesse male, gli dolesse. E poi era angosciato e terrorizzato mentre il padrone s’apriva la patta dei calzoni e lui se l’immaginava che gli avrebbe chiesto...</p><p> </p><p>Non voleva, quella sera non voleva, mentre l’odore della salsedine gli pareva più intenso del solito, fino a farlo vomitare e gli pareva che la nave stesse affondando che invece era in rada, poco fuori dal porto e la notte era scesa dolce e piatta sullo specchio di mare, anche se da terra silenziosa e piena avanzava lenta la nebbia.</p><p>Non voleva.</p><p>Non voleva ma sapeva di non potersi rifiutare.</p><p> </p><p>C’era già passato. Le conseguenze le portava addosso ad una ad una, strisce ruvide che solcavano la schiena, il collo...</p><p>Però, davvero, non voleva...</p><p>Non voleva da quando...</p><p>“Sbrigati!” – l’ordine, i capelli trattenuti tra le mani, lui in piedi ch’era all’altezza giusta, la carne dell’altro un poco turgida, abbandonata ma pronta per esser colta ed animata...</p><p> </p><p>Non voleva...</p><p>Gli venne davvero da vomitare. Non riuscì a trattenersi e tentò di scansarsi per non farlo sugli stivali dell’olandese che lo mollò scaraventandolo via mentre la pozza maleodorante e biancastra lambiva le calzature, allargandosi a terra.</p><p> </p><p>Non voleva...</p><p>Piegato in due a terra, quella notte decise che avrebbe preferito mille volte essere preso a cinghiate piuttosto che soddisfare la richiesta dell’uomo che ormai da mesi l’aveva preso con sé, a bordo de Le Comte Vert, per divertirsi, sfogandosi contro di lui oppure obbligandolo agli stessi gesti che le puttane più scaltre riservavano ai clienti più esigenti che sbarcavano lividi e smaniosi.</p><p> </p><p>“Che ti prende?” – ringhiò Streke ripiombandogli addosso.</p><p>Tossì, in qualche maniera, nemmeno sapeva come, era davvero riuscito a vomitare, che non era facile farlo quando nello stomaco non c’è quasi nulla, due aringhe secche e un boccone di pane.</p><p>Tentò di non rispondere...</p><p>Non voleva e basta. Nella testa...</p><p> </p><p>Era tutto il giorno che ci pensava alla stretta in cui era finito, dopo esser rotolato via, sotto il calcio del padrone.</p><p>Gli era accaduto ancora, sulla nave, i mozzi o i passeggeri schifati s’erano scansati e lui era rimasto a terra, senza fiato, la voce inghiottita dalla paura.</p><p>I calci s’erano susseguiti. Così aveva imparato a rialzarsi in fretta, talmente in fretta che adesso essere finito chiuso nella stretta, nell’abbraccio di quello sconosciuto, bruciava più che se l’avessero davvero marchiato a fuoco.</p><p>Ondeggiava quella stretta che, di fatto, aveva interrotto, seppure per pochi istanti, l’ordinaria sequenza di violenza e adesso rimbombava, quella stretta, incomprensibile richiamo ad un tempo di dolcezza mai vissuto che pure era dentro di lui, dettato dall’istinto.</p><p> </p><p>Streke lo riprese, per i capelli, sbattendolo contro la parete: “Che hai?” – digrignò inferocito.</p><p>L’altro negò con la testa, non parlava. Non poteva...</p><p>Mandò giù la saliva, mista al rovente sentore del magma che gli era ribollito in pancia.</p><p>Si passò la manica della camicia sulla bocca.</p><p>Respirò a fondo per dar ad intendere all’altro di sforzarsi d’esser di nuovo disponibile.</p><p> </p><p>Non ci riuscì. La nausea prese a contorcere i muscoli e la schiena s’inarcò tanto che l’olandese lo mollò per evitare d’essere colpito dagli schizzi di vomito.</p><p>Si ritrovò a terra...</p><p>L’olandese s’inginocchiò su di lui, le mani di nuovo ai capelli. S’era risistemato i calzoni.</p><p>Un respiro fondo.</p><p>“Questo ti costerà caro!”.</p><p> </p><p>Un sussulto...</p><p>Ecco, adesso...</p><p>Il padrone avrebbe preso la cinghia.</p><p> </p><p>Non accadde nulla.</p><p>Gli occhi sgranati e persi...</p><p>“Presentarti coperto di cinghiate non sarebbe opportuno...vorrà dire che provvederò a tempo debito!”.</p><p>Lo scansò con rabbia e lui rimase lì, un poco inebetito, che gli facevano male i capelli, ma almeno aveva smesso di vomitare. Strisciò a terra, in ginocchio, fino al pertugio dove rientrò, come un ragno a cui la caccia è andata storta e allora deve riposare e riprendere le forze.</p><p>Si rannicchiò, abbracciandosi, chiuse gli occhi e pensò a quell’abbraccio.</p><p>Invece di scansarlo, invece di voltarsi dall’altra parte, quello l’aveva fermato, l’aveva tirato su da terra, l’aveva stretto.</p><p>E lui s’era sentito stretto al fascio caldo di muscoli asciutti, magri, quasi quanto i suoi.</p><p>Eppure...</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, li strinse, fino a che una miriade di stelle prese a pulsare nella mente, ballando nel buio forzato e lui richiamò l’abbraccio, il cuore che batteva, il morbido panneggio della stoffa che odorava di buono, di pulito.</p><p>Voleva rivederlo…</p><p>Doveva farlo…</p><p>Il giorno dopo.</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi. Li tenne chiusi, stretti, per vedere se gli fosse accaduto di risentire quell’abbraccio...</p><p>Gli occhi chiusi...</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi chiusi...</p><p>
  <em>Accarezzarti fino a farti impazzire...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spogliati!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cosa? Aspetta...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti voglio...adesso!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aspetta...</em>
</p><p>Le dita erano scivolate sotto la camicia, ai seni, chiudendosi sopra, piano, i polpastrelli a lambirne la consistenza morbida, via via più turgida e piena.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Accarezzarti...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vorrei accarezzarti...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anche se so com’è la tua pelle...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi piace ascoltare il lento sbocciare del brivido che scorre, sotterraneo, fino a spezzare il respiro, mentre vorresti sottrarti e no, alla fine non vuoi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sciogliere il ghiaccio che ricopre l’anima...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non voglio aspettare...e nemmeno tu...vuoi aspettare...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Affermazioni imperative, lingue di fuoco brillano nell’iride scura, verde...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Prenderti ed entrare in te... senza chiederti nulla...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il bacio affondò di nuovo, il collo si tese, come il corpo tutto, gli occhi chiusi, i muscoli adagiati e molli e teneri, s’aprivano al dispiegarsi del respiro, all’incedere ritmato delle dita che saggiavano la consistenza dolce ed ambrata del sesso...</p><p>Il respiro riportava il consenso dei gesti, la schiena si tendeva per cercare il contatto, inarcandosi un poco e lui dietro, sempre lì...</p><p>Carezze leggere e poi intense...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ordini...erano ordini...ne percepiva il tenore, eppure lei stava lì, incerta se indietreggiare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Indietreggiava, ogni istante, contro di lui...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Vuoi sapere com’è stato?” – domanda assurda.</p><p>Il respiro si perse, André intuì che lei non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma sì, voleva saperlo...</p><p>“Non posso...” – sussurrò lui stringendola...</p><p>“Perché?”.</p><p>“Alle volte sembri davvero ingenua. Non riesco ad immaginarmi che tu lo sia fino a questo punto...”.</p><p>“Perché?”.</p><p>“Non capisci che un gesto, uno qualunque, non può avere lo stesso significato? Le dita che scorrono su di te non potranno mai muoversi alla stessa maniera...che se fossero su qualcun’altra...”.</p><p> </p><p>Comprese. Non era difficile...</p><p>Comprese che la paura genera rabbia. La rabbia distorce le immagini ed i suoni.</p><p>La paura andava tenuta a distanza.</p><p>André era suo...</p><p>Anche quando non era con lei...</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio...</p><p>Lui dietro di lei, s’irrigidì un poco e poi si mosse...</p><p>Gli occhi sgranati, lui le girò attorno, se lo ritrovò davanti, mentre il corpo s’avvicinava e si perdeva in quello di lui, la bocca a prendere la bocca, a distogliere il dissenso.</p><p>Si sentì tirata giù, dai piedi. Lui sopra di lei, senza peso...</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il corpo si strinse, il respiro s’innalzò, la bocca si schiuse, davvero...</p><p>Il peso addosso l’inchiodava lì, respirava, la bocca afferrata e piena, le labbra quasi morse, le mani tenevano stretta la testa, bloccata.</p><p>La tensione innervò le vertebre, arco proteso verso di lui, mentre la testa diceva no...</p><p>Voleva sottrarsi e poi no, non lo voleva...</p><p>
  <em>Ho detto spogliati...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si sollevò un poco, gli occhi sferzarono l’ordine e gli occhi provarono a negare e la bocca riprese il suo corso sul collo, il naso che insisteva ficcato lì, mentre le labbra suggellavano un morso più fondo...</p><p>
  <em>Spogliati!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Un sussurro...</p><p>Un affondo...</p><p>Un bacio...</p><p>Un affondo, di nuovo, il respiro si perse e s’annebbiò per annidarsi lì, per lasciarsi sopraffare dal tocco insistente e pieno, i muscoli umidi, chiusa lì, il tiepido affondo delle dita nel sesso, tanto che istintivamente provò a staccarsi ritrovandosi ancora più prigioniera.</p><p>Scivolò giù e la voce tentò d’uscire...</p><p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p><p>La bocca le chiuse la bocca, la lingua s’immerse e lei lasciò fare, anche se aveva appena negato di volerlo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Averti e cancellare dal tuo viso quello sguardo arrogante, che sfuggiva al mio solo per dimostrarmi che tu eri forte e non avresti mai avuto bisogno di piegarti ai sentimenti, all’amore...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ancora no!</em>
</p><p>Ma non c’era verso di convincerlo quel dannato corpo che invece stava lì e s’apriva e s’immobilizzava alle mani che prendevano a slacciare la camicia e a trascinare via la stoffa, su, sulla testa per sfilarla.</p><p>Nemmeno il tempo di osservarsi negli occhi di lui, nuda, scoperta…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Avrei voluto liberarti da te stessa, prima che dalla tua uniforme o dalla tua vita...</em>
</p><p>Seduto su di lei, i sessi liberi di toccarsi e fendersi e sfregarsi, si specchiava adesso nello sguardo di André che l’ammirava ed osservava la curva dolce dei seni.</p><p>Le dita accarezzavano la consistenza morbida e lei era costretta ad afferrare le braccia di lui e a stringersi ad esse mentre la bocca tornava a scivolare lenta accarezzando anch’essa il turgore dei capezzoli pieni...</p><p>Ogni lembo di pelle esplorato mentre lei s’attaccava a lui...</p><p> </p><p>Le dita accarezzarono il sussulto della carne…</p><p>Il respiro tremò costringendola ad indietreggiare un poco che il gesto s’era spinto dentro, ghermendo le labbra a fondo...</p><p>
  <em>Asp...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il ventre piatto, ritratto, morbido e poi oltre...</p><p>Labbra sulle labbra affondate a sciogliere la vergogna a liberare il desiderio, in una danza intima e piena e fonda e sottile...</p><p>Voragine che s’apriva...</p><p>Giù, dentro, piano...</p><p>Tensione che scioglieva liberando e sollevando e affondando e ricadendo e...</p><p> </p><p>Un altro affondo inghiottì la risposta, frantumando il residuo dissenso, risucchiato dall’incedere della lingua, ruvida ad assaggiare e lambire la pelle, a solleticarla, intiepidendola...</p><p>Il respiro si perse mentre le dita affondarono, ancora.</p><p>Il corpo teso prese a respirare assieme all’affondo...</p><p>Il riflesso ancestrale di liberarsi combatteva contro quello d’insistere e restare lì ed attendere di perdersi e morire piano piano, dolcemente, mentre gli occhi erano chiusi ed una miriade di bagliori prendeva a sciogliersi, e davvero pareva che il sangue fosse divenuto caldo, più caldo...</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lieve orgasmo prese a scorrere attraverso il corpo imprigionato e fermo.</p><p>Respirò i respiri intensi che percorrevano i sensi, onde lievi, tremanti...</p><p> </p><p>Occhi sgranati che s’aprirono di colpo, contrazioni pungenti s’innalzarono mentre le parve davvero di cadere giù, giù, dentro di lui.</p><p>Allargò le braccia per afferrarlo e tenersi...</p><p>“André...”.</p><p>Il nome sussurrato nell’orgasmo decrescente, impresso a gremire la carne...</p><p> </p><p>Il nome respirato piano...</p><p>Le labbra chiuse dalle labbra a raccogliere il proprio nome...</p><p>Giù, in fondo, assieme a lei, per coglierla e tenerla lì e provarci a farle comprendere che...</p><p> </p><p>“Lo comprendi...adesso?” – chiese piano, mentre ascoltava il disfarsi dei muscoli, chiusi nelle dita.</p><p>Lei annuì, in silenzio.</p><p>“Voglio davvero peccare di presunzione ma...rispondimi ti prego...”.</p><p>Silenzio...attesa...</p><p> </p><p>“Credi davvero che in altro modo...con...”.</p><p>“Con qualcuno che non fossi stato tu?” – fu lei a proseguire.</p><p>Sapeva che André si sforzava d’essere presuntuoso, ma sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a peccare fino a quel punto.</p><p> </p><p>Fu lui ad annuire e a proseguire.</p><p>“Sarebbe mai stato così?” – chiese lui, presuntuoso e candido come un bambino.</p><p>Sospeso che non era scontata la risposta, dato che non lei nulla era scontato.</p><p> </p><p>Lei negò con la testa, stretta all’abbraccio di lui.</p><p>“Ebbene questa risposta è la stessa che io potrei dare di me stesso. Non sarebbe mai stato così e quindi non avrebbe avuto senso per me cercarti altrove, in altre persone, in altri abbracci...non sarei mai riuscito a trovarti...”.</p><p>Annuì...</p><p>Oscar non l’osservava più.</p><p>Quanto sapeva André di lei, mentre lei credeva d’essersi nascosta bene, così bene che...</p><p> </p><p>Riflessi abbaglianti, note intense d’incenso, respirate nel fondo della mente, a ritroso nel tempo...</p><p>Tutto scorreva mentre la coscienza abbandonava i sensi e i sensi s’innalzavano...</p><p> </p><p>“La tua rabbia...te la sei tenuta dentro... tramutandola in ghiaccio...” – sussurrò lui, continuando a mordere piano il lobo dell’orecchio, divertendosi a stuzzicare i sensi, ghermendo il respiro che si perdeva, spiegando il passato.</p><p>Il respiro perduto...</p><p>“Ma era lì la tua rabbia...a bruciare...ad indicarti la strada...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Quale strada...” – un sussurro, l’orgasmo gremì le forze – “Quale...”.</p><p>Il respiro perduto, che ci provò lei a convincerlo che forse era lui ad esaltarla, a vederla superiore a come lei fosse realmente. L’amava...</p><p>Forse era inevitabile che l’amore distorce la visione dell’altro sublimandone i difetti.</p><p>“Se fossi stata davvero costretta a lasciare l’uniforme...la mia vita sarebbe stata diversa...io sarei stata diversa...”.</p><p>“Forse...”.</p><p>La stretta si chiuse...</p><p> </p><p>“Forse...forse saresti diventata una moglie...o forse una...una donna di strada...sì…anche quello!” – sorrise André – “Allora la tua vita sarebbe divenuta così piccola…”.</p><p>“Cosa...”.</p><p>“Piccola e banale e...confusa e torbida…avresti mai consentito ad un uomo che tu non avessi amato con tutta te stessa di lasciar scorrere le sue mani su di te? Di amarti…entrare in te, osservati come sta accadendo adesso…e tu saresti riuscita a fare la stessa cosa con lui? Se l’avessi veramente amato quell’uomo allora so che sarebbe accaduto questo...ma nessuno al mondo avrebbe mai potuto costringerti ad accettare un matrimonio…per nessun motivo...e tu saresti morta…la tua vita sarebbe diventata così piccola…e tu saresti morta...”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè si sollevò un poco, lisciando la pelle delle guance, le labbra dischiuse ad assaggiare il calore ch’emanava il corpo dissolto...</p><p>Prese a scorrere il dito sulla spalla scendendo giù disegnando la curva del gomito poi scostandosi al fianco...</p><p>Un sussulto.</p><p>Il silenzio calò di nuovo.</p><p>Oscar, fu lei ad osservarlo...</p><p> </p><p>“Stecche di balena!?” – chiese lui a bruciapelo.</p><p>“Che...”.</p><p>Si guardarono vicini, i respiri si toccavano, i corpi lucidamente abbandonati e folli ed ebbri...</p><p>Lei sorrise...</p><p>La risata s’espanse, liberatoria, prima lieve poi intensa, seppur soffocata ed immersa nella spalla di lui...</p><p>“Più che morta...sarei impazzita se veramente mi fosse toccato conciarmi a quel modo!”.</p><p> </p><p>André se la strinse addosso, prendendo a ridere anche lui. Nel buio non s’accorse che una fugace lacrima s’era insinuata, mista al calore dell’amplesso.</p><p>Si rivide perduto in lei, s’accorse di aver lottato per tutta la vita perché fosse così la loro vita, anche se per come era vissuta lei, adesso, nessuno avrebbe potuto sperare in altro che non fossero solo quegl’istanti fugaci e rubati al destino.</p><p>Ammise d’essere stato egoista, in fondo...</p><p>“Vedi...non posso dirti quando è accaduto...ma ti ho amato Oscar. Sempre. E nulla potrà cambiare ciò che sentivo e ciò che sento ora. Ti ho tenuta stretta a me da tutta una vita…chissà forse in questo sono stato più bravo di te!”.</p><p> </p><p>“La mia paura più grande…” – un filo di voce, lo sguardo chiuso, la testa ficcata sul petto di lui ad assaggiare i muscoli tiepidi - “E’... non avere più tempo. Non abbastanza per essere la persona che potrà amarti…non so come farò a perdonarmi per essermi rifiutata di capire, per aver voltato la testa dall’altra parte e non aver ascoltato me stessa e te…”.</p><p>“Io...” – respirò piano André – “Non...non rinnego nulla di ciò che c’è stato tra di noi...e anche di ciò che non c’è stato. Ti ho amato Oscar…anche tutte le volte in cui non l’ho fatto...e in fondo se ci pensi...tutto...tutto è servito per arrivare dove siamo…”.</p><p>Lei lo guardò, fu costretta…</p><p>“Ci vuole coraggio per mantenersi saldi e a non cedere alla lusinga di una vita più facile, magari giustificandosi col dovere di obbedire al proprio padre. Sarebbe stata solo una scusa e nient’altro…non saresti stata tu…”.</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltò Oscar…</p><p>“Amare davvero è faticoso…non è mai facile e ogni gesto non è mai fine a se stesso, non è mai un atto finale, senza né capo né coda, un momento che scorre dopo cui assopirsi e dormire. Ogni gesto diventa unico ed esso è fine e inizio…cerchi te stessa e cerchi l’altro…ogni volta. E questo è faticoso…è difficile. Penso che tu, forse senza saperlo, ne fossi già consapevole. Altrimenti anche la tua vita sarebbe scivolata via, nell’oblio di ciò che dura una notte…e il giorno dopo non resta più nulla…non hai trovato nulla se non forse un luogo, di te, che…”.</p><p>Sgranò gli occhi l’altra…</p><p>Sorpresa…</p><p> </p><p>Un bacio sulla fronte…</p><p>Le parole sussurrate all’orecchio…</p><p>“Dove godere di più…”.</p><p>Un sussulto…</p><p>“Ecco…pensi che a quattordici anni o a diciotto o a venti ti sarebbe bastato questo?!”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>“Io stesso…ho creduto di non farcela…tante volte…ho pensato di fuggire lontano da te, di sposarmi magari con qualcuno che mi accogliesse nella sua vita, semplicemente. Ma il tuo richiamo sarebbe stato lì…ai tuoi occhi, alla tua voce, ai tuoi silenzi, al tuo corpo che osservavo mentre camminavi sicura nei corridoi della Reggia. Sono rimasto perché non ci sarebbe stato altro posto per me in cui vivere, se non quello in cui ci fossi stata tu, qualsiasi cosa avessi deciso di fare nella vita…”.</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi a lei.</p><p>“Credimi…anch’io sono stato egoista. Saperti accanto a me, anche se non ero certo che mi avresti mai amato…in fondo è stato egoista da parte mia…forse se avessi sposato Girodel…non ti saresti mai ammalata come invece è accaduto…e quanto alla Bastiglia…te l’ho detto, credo che alla fine in un modo o nell’altro ci saresti finita lo stesso…chissà forse non a comandare un manipolo di soldati…ma ci saresti finita lo stesso. Chi avrebbe potuto fermarti!? Eravamo assieme…non pensi sia stato egoista da parte mia!? Ti ho avuta accanto, alla fine, nonostante tutto…”.</p><p>André rise, alla fine.</p><p> </p><p>E lei, a guardarlo bene, pensò davvero di leggergli in faccia il sereno compiacimento…</p><p>Lui non dipendeva più dai pensieri di lei, dalle sue decisioni.</p><p> </p><p>Se la strinse addosso, di nuovo, respirando piano, il silenzio scese sulle voci ammantato dal nulla...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>29 settembre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 3° giorno di viaggio, mattino...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Direzione Ajaccio</em>
</p><p>La coscienza ci mise un poco a ridefinire l’orientamento…</p><p>Ammise che il viaggio era ripreso, la nave procedeva lenta.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo stretto e chiuso a quello di André.</p><p>Lui dormiva. Si ritrovò immersa nel sonno di lui e gli si strinse addosso, perché aveva freddo. Le sembrava che lontano dal corpo caldo ed immobile lei si sarebbe ritrovata nel gelo più nero.</p><p> </p><p>Rimase lì, ancora un poco.</p><p>La rabbia prese a salire perché il ricordo pungeva.</p><p>Doveva capire, comprendere...</p><p>Avevano discusso per ore su chi fosse lei.</p><p>Allora lei era lì adesso a chiedersi…</p><p>Vincere a duello quel nocchiero non era stato gesto risolutivo.</p><p> </p><p>L’acqua del catino era fredda.</p><p>La camicia era fredda...</p><p>Era tutto freddo, persino la giacca che s’abbottonò fin sul collo, lisciandosi un poco i capelli.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita scorsero al viso e lei non poté fare a meno d’annusarle, odore di sapone misto all’inconfondibile istinto della carne, dei respiri di sé...</p><p> </p><p>Un bacio veloce alla nuca di lui, libera dai capelli...</p><p>Fece per alzarsi, nemmeno lontanamente immaginandosi che le parole di André, la sera prima, fossero serie.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove te ne vorresti andare?!” – bisbigliò lui senza aprire gli occhi, la voce ferma, dolce, la presa netta al braccio e lei tenuta lì, quasi ci cadde addosso.</p><p>Forse era già sveglio da un pezzo e s’era goduto di sottecchi lo spettacolo di lei che aveva tentato di far piano, misurando i gesti, i respiri.</p><p>Gli oggetti spostati lentamente...</p><p> </p><p>“Fuori a prendere un po’ d’aria!”.</p><p>L’altro non ci credeva...</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p> </p><p>“André...lo prometto!”.</p><p>“Cosa? Che ti terrai lontana dai guai?”.</p><p>Un sospiro, gli occhi al cielo.</p><p>“Lo prometto!” – sibilò che allora lui diceva sul serio - “Andrò a controllare i cavalli...tu resta e riposati...credo siano da poco passate le sei e mezza...non mi lascerò sfidare a duello da nessuno, non lancerò sfide a nessuno! Non farò conversazione con nessuno! O almeno ci proverò!”.</p><p>“A fare cosa? A non batterti o a non fare conversazione!?”.</p><p>“André...ma...”.</p><p> </p><p>La presa si strinse, un tiro docile, che fu lei a chinarsi e a stampargli un bacio sulla bocca, labbra dapprima strette e poi, via via, intense e mobili...</p><p>“Questo ti basta?” – chiese lei staccandosi e prendendo a scostargli la frangia dal viso.</p><p>“No!” – diretto, ironico.</p><p>“...”.</p><p>“Dimmelo di nuovo...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’equivoco proseguì che tutti e due avevano compreso e si stupirono di ritrovarsi leggeri e limpidi e disincantati di fronte alle reciproche paure.</p><p>“Starò attenta...te lo prometto...” – finì per tagliar corto lei che aveva compreso che lui voleva tenerla lì, ancora un poco e lei ci sarebbe rimasta lì, ancora un poco, anche se la coscienza mordeva e lei doveva sapere, doveva capire.</p><p>Non poteva voltarsi dall’altra parte.</p><p> </p><p>André non mollava la presa...</p><p>“Allora...”.</p><p>La mano s’aprì e lei sgusciò fuori dalla sua portata.</p><p>“Ci vediamo più tardi...”.</p><p>“A dopo…” – rispose lei chinandosi di nuovo e prendendogli il viso tra le mani e baciandolo di nuovo.</p><p>E lui tentò d’afferrarla di nuovo per trattenerla ma stavolta fu lei ad essere più veloce, con un balzo fu fuori.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase lì a fissare la porta che si chiudeva, sorridendo tra sé e sé al pensiero che sarebbe stato tutto meraviglioso se lei...</p><p>Non fosse stata lei.</p><p>
  <em>Stai attenta...ti aspetto...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Era lei e nessun’altra.</p><p>Andava bene così.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Who are you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Who are you?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>29 settembre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 3° giorno di viaggio, mattino...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Direzione Ajaccio</em>
</p><p>Lo sguardo si ritrovò all’aperto, immerso in una fitta coltre di nebbia, intensamente fumosa, umida, densamente profumata come lo sono le nebbie di mare, sorprendente mescolanza di salsedine e terre perdute ed orizzonti inesplorati.</p><p>Respirò piano, poi più intensamente, per rinvigorire i muscoli ancora intorpiditi dalle ore della notte, dagli abbracci...</p><p>Dal...</p><p>Sesso.</p><p> </p><p>Dannazione! Ch’era evidente che tutto s’avviluppava e prendeva forma e s’innalzava e si ripiegava su sé stesso vorticosamente al punto da impedire di riconoscere se fosse solo amore o se fosse solo sesso o se fossero tutt’e due, che lei non poteva crederci, non poteva ammetterlo con sé stessa che davvero...</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo.</p><p>Il ventre contratto...</p><p>Un respiro perduto...</p><p>S’immaginava ciò che era accaduto e s’immaginava che non appena l’avesse rivisto...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Via!</em>
</p><p>I passi presero ad avanzare sul ponte.</p><p>I mozzi sciorinavano le loro nenie di ordini un poco gridati, rovesciati addosso, assieme ad improbabili improperi in lingue sconosciute, intuiti solamente per via del tono becero.</p><p>Gli occhi osservavano, scrutavano in mezzo al cordame, i tessuti arrotolati, i barili d’acqua di scorta, le casse di legno scuro, tentando d’intravedere la figuretta esile, la camiciola grigiastra, macchiata e lacera, i piedi scalzi, neri, le ossa sporgenti bianche, sotto la pelle trasparente e sporca.</p><p>Nessun cenno a ch’incontrava...</p><p>Nemmeno del nocchiero v’era traccia.</p><p> </p><p>I passi condussero giù, sotto il ponte di coperta, là dove André le aveva indicato la via per raggiungere la sorta di stalla dov’erano ricoverati gli animali. Era buio là sotto, l’odore della paglia mescolato a quello degli escrementi degli animali e a quello della salsedine e del legno marcio, da mozzare il respiro.</p><p>Oscar s’impose di restare lì. I cavalli avevano bisogno d’essere strigliati, accarezzati, lusingati un poco, per la pazienza che dimostravano a restarsene al buio, dopo giorni e giorni di estenuante cammino.</p><p>Almeno c’era silenzio, solo qualche inserviente che andava e veniva per accertarsi che le casse stipate in fondo fossero ben salde, ancorate e ferme.</p><p> </p><p>Intuì che i gesti non erano ripetuti casualmente. Intuì che l’aria aveva assunto un diverso sentore, carico d’umidità e di tensione, come se al di fuori della compatta nube lattiginosa li attendesse altro.</p><p>Le lanterne cieche tenute a debita distanza dal fieno...</p><p> </p><p>Nella luce ovattata prese a spazzolare il manto degli animali, gesti ritmati, intensi, accompagnati dalle carezze al pelo un poco ispido e rovinato dalla fatica.</p><p>E quelli si scrollavano, agitando gli zoccoli e i colpi rimbombavano sul pavimento asciutto, a tratti ricoperto di paglia umida. Un nitrito s’innalzò insinuandosi giù, fuori...</p><p>Gli animali avevano preso ad agitarsi, cosicché dovette fermarsi per comprendere.</p><p> </p><p>Dovette guardarsi attorno...</p><p>Lo vide alla fine, un’ombra esile scura come l’oscurità della stiva, la luce che lambiva appena la camiciola grigia.</p><p>Lo guardò poi riprese a spazzolare i cavalli.</p><p>L’altro pareva un animaletto finito lì per caso, anche se mimetizzato alla meglio con il luogo tiepido e salato.</p><p>Era un bambino di sei, sette, forse otto anni. Impossibile stabilirlo...</p><p>Le dita strinsero la spazzola ruvida, mentre la mente si ripiegava ai dannati ricordi, che di bambini così, bambini perduti, ne aveva incrociati fin troppi nella vita.</p><p>In fondo era lì per rivederlo.</p><p> </p><p>Interruppe il ritmato andirivieni della spazzola. Comprese che l’altro non si sarebbe avvicinato. Stava lì, muto, forse ad osservare lei, forse ad immaginarsi chissà cosa. Non se n’era andato quando si erano scorti reciprocamente, segno che quello voleva davvero stare lì.</p><p>Tentò di ottenere di più.</p><p> </p><p>Allungò di poco la spazzola che fece un leggero volteggio nell’aria, stretta tra le dita.</p><p>“Vorresti provare?”.</p><p>Silenzio, l’altro era immobile, lo sguardo scuro, imperscrutabile. Forse era abituato a prendere le botte, non a lusingare gli sconosciuti come accadeva ai bambini de Le Tuileries.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar decise di cambiare strategia optando per la sollecitazione dell’orgoglio.</p><p>“Forse pensi che i cavalli siano troppo alti? O ti fanno paura?”.</p><p>Non l’avesse mai detto. L’altro tirò su col naso pestando il piede a terra e prendendo ad arrotolarsi su tutte e due le maniche della camiciola.</p><p>Pareva lì per qualcosa ma la sfida pareva avergliela fatta dimenticare, quella cosa!</p><p> </p><p>Due passi ampi gli consentirono d’avvicinarsi. Tentò di allungarsi verso la pancia del cavallo, ch’era effettivamente fuori dalla sua portata.</p><p>Era piccolo per raggiungere il dorso dell’animale e lei si chinò per prenderlo su.</p><p>Il moccioso indietreggiò quasi ad evitare d’essere colpito da un’improvvisa saetta.</p><p> </p><p>“Non preoccuparti...ti faccio salire su solo per aiutarti ad accarezzare il cavallo...”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo, il bambino era indeciso. Alla fine si risolse...</p><p>Lei lo prese in braccio, issandolo, dicendogli che poteva allungare la mano e toccare il cavallo e il moccioso la guardò per ricevere un consenso a ciò ch’era stato invitato a fare.</p><p>Lei annuì di nuovo e l’altro affondò le mani nel manto morbido andando su e giù e l’animale intuendo il cambio di tocco si mosse, arricciando il manto, un nitrito di risposta tanto che il bambino impaurito si ritrasse e lei lo invitò a riprovare.</p><p>L’altro ricominciò a toccare il cavallo questa volta con tutte e due le mani che si muovevano più sicure, quasi ricercando il contatto con il manto caldo e morbido.</p><p>Gli porse la spazzola allora e il bambino iniziò a strigliare il mantello.</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta...” – lo rimise giù andando a procurarsi una cassa.</p><p>Rimase in silenzio ad osservarlo mentre il bambino risaliva e prendeva a spazzolare e poi scendeva, spostava la cassa, e poi risaliva e riprendeva a spazzolare. Il compito gli era facilitato dal fatto che il mantello era già stato ripulito dalla spazzolata iniziale. Ora i colpi andavano a lucidare rendendo il manto morbido al tocco e brillante alla vista, seppure s’era nell’oscurità della stiva.</p><p> </p><p>“Come ti senti?” – azzardò lei che convenne fosse trascorso un tempo sufficiente a consentire all’altro di prendere fiducia.</p><p>Nessuna risposta, non le pareva nemmeno che il bambino avesse sentito. Era concentrato a saggiare la morbidezza del manto affinché fosse uniforme e senza nodi o peli arruffati dove si sarebbero potute nascondere zecche o...</p><p> </p><p>“Sei molto bravo...ma non so ancora come ti chiami. Me lo diresti il tuo nome?” – chiese Oscar di nuovo.</p><p>Nessuna risposta. Non dal bambino almeno.</p><p>Alle spalle...</p><p>“Non può farlo…non può parlare…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò di scatto, la rabbia salì che non s’era accorta della presenza di altri.</p><p>La rabbia di ritrovarsi sempre in balia del caso, di qualche imprevisto...</p><p>Non andava affatto bene, per niente.</p><p> </p><p>L’ombra si mosse e lei fu costretta a ritrarsi mettendosi il bambino alle spalle.</p><p>Ma il piccolo continuava il meticoloso lavorio alternando vigorose spazzolate che spesso si perdevano nel vuoto, in quanto scarsamente ampie, a pacche leggere che accompagnavano i nitriti di gradimento del cavallo.</p><p>Immerso nella mansione era calmo, in simbiosi con l’animale.</p><p> </p><p>I passi avanzarono, Oscar si ritrasse...</p><p>“Che...”.</p><p>La figura di John River, o Sir Joseph Hornett come diavolo si chiamasse quello, si fece avanti entrando nel cono di luce della lanterna cieca.</p><p>La presenza dell’altro impensieriva ed incuriosiva al tempo stesso. Aveva promesso ad André di evitare duelli, conversazioni ed incontri.</p><p>Ma se poi gl’interlocutori s’aggiravano per la nave a cercare lei, esattamente lei...</p><p>L’impressione ch’ebbe fu esattamente quella.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir...” – bisbigliò lei dando ad intendere che i ricordi erano ben impressi nella memoria.</p><p>“Ancora grazie per ieri...monsieur...ma per tutti sono...”.</p><p>“Sir John River...l’avevo compreso...” – precisò lei stizzita, annuendo col capo.</p><p>“Monsieur...è sufficiente...” - accennò l’altro con un leggero inchino del capo.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>La vicinanza poteva impensierire ma…</p><p>In fondo Sir Joseph Hornett era davvero scomparso nelle nebbie del porto di Marsiglia.</p><p>E di Sir John River nessuno avrebbe più saputo altro una volta arrivati al porto di Livorno.</p><p>Così Oscar non disse altro, intenta solo a comprendere perché l’altro fosse lì, che quello le pareva fosse incuriosito e questo, nemmeno questo, era bene.</p><p> </p><p>“Si chiama Martin...” – esordì l’inglese – “Il cognome non lo so…i bambini senza nome…ce ne sono parecchi sulle navi…”.</p><p>Quello era il nome del bambino.</p><p>“Quando il capitano ha conosciuto il nocchiero Streke quasi un anno fa, quello l’aveva già con sé e se l’è portato a bordo e da allora...fa parte dell’equipaggio. Si destreggia tra le sentine, aiuta il cuoco…fa su e giù dalla stiva...fa un po’ di tutto...ma...”.</p><p>Il discorso rimase sospeso.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar era tornata con gli occhi al bambino.</p><p>Ne aveva conosciuti tanti di bambini così, bambini perduti.</p><p>Uno di loro, una bambina, era morta lontano, in un paese freddo. Lei non era riuscita a salvarla.</p><p>Ne aveva conosciuti tanti, perduti nel magma della miseria che impone d’adattarsi alle pratiche più becere e disgustose e...</p><p> </p><p>“Principalmente è divenuto lo sfogo di Streke...in tutti i sensi!”.</p><p>Le parole volutamente calcate s’impressero nella mente, come un ferro rovente che marchia la pelle lasciando un segno indelebile. Non era possibile abituarsi ad ascoltare di certi gesti…</p><p>Oscar ammise che non ci sarebbe riuscita mai.</p><p>Prese a fissare il bambino, intuendo il significato delle parole dell’inglese...</p><p>La rabbia contrasse i muscoli. La voce rimase impigliata, incapace d’uscire...</p><p> </p><p>“Gliel’ho detto che doveva smettere di picchiarlo...” – continuò River ma nella voce s’intuiva solo il tono d’un piatto rimprovero – “Quella cicatrice sul collo gliel’ha fatta l’olandese quasi sei mesi fa e da allora il bambino ha smesso di parlare. Non è sordo e capisce tutto al volo ma non parla più...”.</p><p> </p><p>La voce si piantò lì rimbombando nella testa, il silenzio spezzato solo dalle vigorose spazzolate e dai nitriti sommessi di piacere del cavallo.</p><p>“Se quello che dite è vero...” – azzardò lei.</p><p>“E’ la verità…badate che gliel’ho detto a quello che deve smetterla...” – ci tenne a precisare l’inglese quasi a giustificarsi che lui la pratica non l’approvava ma non poteva poi far molto per impedirla.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur...” – riprese lei, la voce sottile, i nervi tesi fin quasi allo spasmo, che dire ad un’idiota di smetterla di picchiare un bambino forse non sarebbe stato sufficiente...</p><p>No, c’era dell’altro e l’altro continuò il racconto.</p><p>C’era che colui che dava dell’idiota a colui che picchiava il moccioso forse era ancora più idiota!</p><p> </p><p>“E poi...” – prese ad insistere River, quasi una nota sadica nella voce, non si capiva se per distaccarsi dall’agire del nocchiero e tenersi indenne da qualsiasi giudizio che li avesse accumunati oppure perché quello era comunque il modo d’agire dei marinai – “Durante i viaggi in mare quando non si attracca per giorni...quello sparisce e porta con sé il bambino...”.</p><p>La chiosa terminò lì, non era necessario essere troppo avvezzi alla vita di mare per intendere che accadesse al bambino quando spariva assieme al nocchiero.</p><p> </p><p>“E’...terribile...” – sussurrò lei, la mente vacillava, i muscoli contratti avevano preso a raffreddarsi.</p><p>Dannazione, aveva freddo da quella mattina, per un istante si ritrovò in preda al gelo, anche se là sotto l’aria era tiepida, odorosa di fieno e legno asciutto.</p><p> </p><p>I passi dell’inglese rimbombarono secchi.</p><p>Quello s’era avvicinato di più. Dunque <em>quello </em>voleva osservare l’interlocutore, se lo disse Oscar che intuì che l’altro pareva fosse mosso da un’insana curiosità che aveva adeguatamente sollecitato grazie alle becere affermazioni sul conto del moccioso.</p><p> </p><p>Forse <em>quello</em> aveva intuito che...</p><p>Ci mancò poco che lei si voltasse e gli mollasse un ceffone.</p><p> </p><p>Ma il senso del pudore e la rabbia e il disgusto andavano tenuti a freno.</p><p>Non tanto perché l’altro pareva lì a sciorinare quell’orrore solo per cercare di scuotere l’interlocutore, scandalizzarlo in qualche modo...</p><p>Se si fosse trattato d’una persona adulta...</p><p>Ma tutto riguardava un bambino e lei ne aveva abbastanza e...</p><p> </p><p>“Sapete...quello di solito scende al porto dove si attracca e poi ritorna a bordo solo al momento della partenza. Una volta è sparito e poi siamo venuti a sapere che s’era imbarcato altrove, perché lo pagavano di più. <em>Olandese volante</em>…così è stato soprannominato...che pare sia olandese d’origine…”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi di lei si fissarono al moccioso.</p><p>Le parve di vederli allora, nella penombra, sulle braccia ossute che sbucavano dalla camiciola lercia, i lividi, ombreggiature più o meno intense a seconda dell’epoca e della forza impressa.</p><p>Le venne d’istinto d’allungare la mano, per fermare la mano del bambino, per afferralo per un braccio e tenerlo lì e chiederglielo se fosse vero...</p><p>Martin si ritrasse al contatto. Un animale ferito...</p><p> </p><p>La mente sprofondò giù…</p><p>La voce di Mimose quando s’erano incontrate la prima volta e la bambina, senza nemmeno sapere che stava parlando con una donna, le aveva chiesto di non farle del male.</p><p>Vendersi sì ma almeno senza soffrire…</p><p> </p><p>Si morse il labbro Oscar, negò con la testa, indietreggiando, per evitare che il bambino si spaventasse davvero e corresse via. Si voltò e si ritrovò la faccia di John River addosso, gli occhi addosso, lo strano sguardo che la studiava e voleva comprendere.</p><p>Non era bene...</p><p> </p><p>“Se lo sapete...” - sibilò severa tentando di scansare l’altro – “Perché non fate nulla?”.</p><p>La vicinanza adesso la soffocava. L’altro sorprendentemente le lasciò spazio, come avesse intuito che l’interlocutore non era avvezzo a tenere distanze troppo ravvicinate dalle persone. La distanza tra pari, soprattutto se essi si conoscevano solo di nome, doveva essere mantenuta come si conveniva dalle regole della società aristocratica.</p><p>I gesti stavano tradendo l’identità...</p><p> </p><p>Una smorfia...</p><p>“Non sono affari miei in fondo!” – affondò l’inglese severo.</p><p>Oscar sussultò, che non era possibile che lei si fosse sbagliata sino a quel punto. Non lo conosceva l’inglese, eppure, a pelle, le era parso persona per bene o quanto meno incapace di lasciar correre su certe pratiche.</p><p>“Che state dicendo?” – l’interrogò sconvolta.</p><p> </p><p>“Spetterebbe al capitano controllare i suoi uomini. Allora...mi pare di capire che la questione vi sconvolge...se volete posso provare a parlare con lui…se questo può servire a ricambiare il favore che mi avete fatto…”.</p><p>“Non si tratta di ricambiare favori...monsieur!” – sibilò lei, lo sguardo sgranato, la voce affaticata – “State ammettendo forse che non sono affari vostri se quel bambino subisce tali violenze e che sareste disposto a fare qualcosa solo per ricambiare il mio gesto nei vostri confronti?”.</p><p> </p><p>River s’era un po’ perso. Sì, gli pareva che la questione così esposta avesse un senso logico ed oltretutto rispettasse le regole del <em>do ut des</em>, come ovunque imperavano.</p><p>Intuiva però la rabbia dell’altro, mista ad angoscia...</p><p>Di nuovo prese a risorgere lo strano miscuglio d’incomprensibili riflessi ch’emanava il corpo dell’altro...</p><p>Di nuovo si ritrovò disturbato, contrariato dall’attrazione che lo induceva a stare sull’altro.</p><p> </p><p>La rabbia...</p><p>Gliel’avrebbe voluta ricacciare in gola...</p><p>Con...</p><p>Dannazione...</p><p>
  <em>Chi diavolo era...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese si limitò ad annuire. Doveva osare di più, o per lo meno tenere la conversazione più a lungo. Solo così avrebbe ottenuto altre informazioni, solo così avrebbe ottenuto di placare la smania che si risollevava.</p><p>Oscar si ritrovò ancora più sconvolta. Al contrario dell’altro, lei intuì ch’era rischioso esporsi ma la rabbia saliva...</p><p>Negò con la testa per scacciare la visione.</p><p> </p><p>“Evidentemente mi avete sopravvalutato monsieur!” – digrignò sempre più sconvolta.</p><p>“Come...prego?”.</p><p>“Avete rimarcato più e più volte le mie capacità intuitive...ma davvero vi siete sbagliato perché temo di non aver compreso nulla di voi e d’esser stato avventato ad definire le vostre intenzioni ed i vostri ideali...”.</p><p>“Che intendete...”.</p><p>“Nulla...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Che intendete dire?” – rimarcò l’altro, sfidando dalle affermazioni dell’interlocutore – “Non vi capisco?”.</p><p>“Oh...questo lo ammetto anch’io che non potete comprendermi...”.</p><p>Il continuo rimbalzo di accuse velate prese ad irritare l’inglese.</p><p>“Parlate dunque! Se vi ho offeso in qualche maniera?”.</p><p>“Non avete offeso me...monsieur! Avete offeso il senso dell’onore e della giustizia. Aver ammesso di sapere come viene trattato questo bambino ed al contempo che non è affar vostro...ecco temo che tutto questo non vi faccia onore monsieur. E allora dato che m’era sembrato foste animato da altri ideali...dunque mi avete sopravvalutato. Dunque mi sono...”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sbagliata!</em>
</p><p>Le sarebbe uscito dalla bocca se non si fosse morsa il labbro ed il gesto venne colto dall’altro che la sapeva lunga e che gl’ideali ce li aveva e non solo nella testa. I suoi ideali lo avevano portato ad abbandonare l’Inghilterra con l’accusa di sobillare rivolte...</p><p>Gl’ideali, altri ideali, gli stavano riportando la visione d’un personaggio alquanto sorprendente, furibondo e sconvolto come solo una...</p><p>
  <em>Donna...</em>
</p><p>Solo una donna si sarebbe rivoltata a quella maniera, a quella visione.</p><p>Non una donna del popolo certo, non una di quelle che i figli ce li manda a cercare i clienti per le strade...</p><p> </p><p>“Chi diavolo siete?” – sussurrò avvicinandosi.</p><p>Un passo verso di lei e Oscar fu costretta ad indietreggiare.</p><p>“Nessuno che v’interessi!”.</p><p>“Chi cazzo...siete?” – replicò lo sguardo sgranato, la faccia un poco stravolta, che River non ci poteva credere che quella fosse una...</p><p>“Monsieur...lo sapete chi sono e come mi chiamo. E credo non sia necessario sapere altro. Quello che mi stupisce - e che sono io a chiedere a voi - è come facciate a non inorridire di fronte a quello che avete appena narrato?!”.</p><p>“Non sono affari miei!” – replicò l’altro stizzito, spiazzandola.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar comprese che l’altro stava tirando la corda, stava saggiando il terreno, stava tentando di provocare una reazione, una reazione che gli riportasse chi lei fosse davvero.</p><p>Provò a voltarsi, a sgusciare via...</p><p>Non poté non sentirsi davvero percorsa da un brivido di fronte all’inevitabilità dello scenario. Si rivide, quando s’era voltata dall’altra parte, per disperazione, per egoismo...</p><p>Di fatto aveva chiuso gli occhi.</p><p> </p><p>Mostrarsi eccessivamente sconvolta però non avrebbe fatto altro che sollecitare la curiosità dell’inglese, che già le aveva piantato gli occhi addosso e gliel’aveva chiesto chi fosse e nonostante lei avesse negato d’essere chi lui pensava non se n’era andata.</p><p>Era lì, stava lì, nonostante tutto, gli occhi al bambino.</p><p>E questo tradiva gl’intenti.</p><p> </p><p>“Così ti chiami Martin?” – chiese lei tentando di distogliersi dall’inglese.</p><p>Il piccolo si voltò. Il reciproco gradimento per il lavoro svolto sciolse un sorriso sdentato più lieve e sereno.</p><p>L’inglese al contrario non mollava.</p><p>“Dite un po’…” – proseguì River sfacciatamente deciso – “Certo che so il vostro nome, non è questo che volevo sapere...ma ecco...m’incuriosite...davvero...qualcosa di voi mi sfugge...”.</p><p>Si portò alle spalle di lei questa volta. Dietro...</p><p>Fu costretta a voltarsi...</p><p> </p><p>“Peccato siate nato maschio!” – esordì l’inglese inabissandosi nello sguardo che s’aprì cedendo allo stupore.</p><p>Il respiro si perse...</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese sorrise, proseguì: “Ma come sapete gl’inglesi sono notoriamente sempre stati aperti a...” – rise d’un riso aperto, un poco nervoso – “A nuove esperienze!”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar indietreggiò ritrovandosi il bambino alle spalle che a quel punto s’era fermato.</p><p>“Monsieur!” – digrignò lei, tentando di moderare tono e parole.</p><p>“E posso dirvi…” – rincarò quello caso mai necessario precisare l’origine e gl’ideali che l’animavano – “Che persino la mia madrepatria s’è ritrovata sdegnata profondissimamente delle mie scelte – o dei miei ideali come li avete poc’anzi appellati - tanto che m’è stato caldamente richiesto di starci lontano!”.</p><p>River concluse la spiegazione ridacchiando, pensando d’aver adeguatamente gettato il sasso per scandalizzare l’interlocutore e quindi suscitare in lui la necessaria reazione a far sì che si sbilanciasse e si scoprisse.</p><p> </p><p>“Onore alla vostra madrepatria allora!” – ricambiò lei tentando di scansarsi – “Ammetto che questo mi consente di rivalutare l’opinione che ho sempre avuto dell’Inghilterra! Se siete stato costretto ad andarvene...forse...comincio a comprenderne il motivo! E quindi ad apprezzare la sobria e retta società inglese!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro s’innervosì, che non riusciva a far breccia in nessun modo nell’orgoglio dell’interlocutore.</p><p>S’avvicinò ancora...</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si sgranò di fronte al riverbero lucido della lama che si ritrovò puntata al mento.</p><p>La testa scattò all’indietro mentre la lama avanzava contro gli occhi...</p><p>“La destrezza vi s’addice!” – ingoiò River fingendo calma, che non s’era accorto che lei aveva tirato fuori il coltello, di nuovo, come nel duello contro il nocchiero.</p><p>“Spostatevi!” – ordinò lei.</p><p> </p><p>River alzò le mani e fece un passo indietro così da lasciar passare l’interlocutore che a quel punto pareva essere alquanto alterato.</p><p>Lei si sarebbe mossa alla svelta sfruttando il pertugio ma si ritrovò lì, trattenuta dalla mano del bambino che s’era aggrappato alla stoffa della giacca. Le dita s’erano chiuse sulla spalla impedendole d’allontanarsi.</p><p>Si voltò in fretta, lo sguardo corse a quello di Martin che sembrava deluso, la stretta s’intensificò come se lui la volesse tenere lì, che lei invece stava perdendo il respiro, e le pareva che tutte le lanterne stessero per spegnersi ed il buio le si stesse chiudendo addosso come un mantello sotto cui sarebbe soffocata.</p><p>Non riusciva a respirare...</p><p>Aveva perduto la calma...</p><p>Stava accadendo troppo spesso. Non era da lei...</p><p> </p><p>“Mi spiace...” – sussurrò al bambino – “Davvero...ma adesso devo andare...lascia la spazzola nel secchio quando hai finito...”.</p><p>Non riuscì a dire altro. Sarebbe voluta restare, scambiare qualche occhiata con il piccolo, comprendere...</p><p>Non solo di ciò che gli era accaduto ma quello che lei avrebbe potuto fare per aiutarlo.</p><p>“Attento a non cadere...” – l’ultimo accenno alla sorte del bambino.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you? Chi siete?  – riprese River ch’era rimasto con lo sguardo su di lei, concedendo spazio ma non concedendo tregua, neppure nel momento in cui lei s’allontanava e gli occhi s’erano sollevati in segno di disprezzo.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo, improvvisamente, allungò la mano e l’afferrò per il polso, stringendolo, non forte, quanto bastava per impedire che l’interlocutore, divenuto adesso avversario, se ne andasse.</p><p>Lo voleva lì, inspiegabilmente attratto dall’intensa mescolanza d’orgoglio e compassione, disprezzo e paura.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si contrasse mentre lo sguardo si piantava sull’inglese.</p><p>Oscar ritrasse il braccio, ruotandolo, il polso sgusciò via dalla presa.</p><p>Un guizzo…</p><p>Dannazione…</p><p>Intuì che l’altro s’era voluto imprimere nella mente la consistenza del polso, sottile, morbido.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur John River! La mia destrezza va di pari passo alla decenza ed al mio senso dell’onore! E voi li avete oltrepassati entrambi!”.</p><p> </p><p>Uscì a grandi passi dalla scuderia, tentando di riguadagnare il piano superiore, mentre ascoltava la stretta leggera marchiata sul polso, lo sguardo sbarrato a cercare una luce, un suono conosciuto...</p><p>Aria...</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Che vuoi tu?” – sibilò River ritrovandosi addosso lo sguardo scuro di Martin – “Continua il tuo lavoro!”.</p><p>Il bambino rimase a fissare l’inglese, gli occhi chiari lividamente impregnati d’un risentimento aperto.</p><p>Con un gesto di stizza il moccioso lanciò la spazzola dentro il secchio e con un salto scese giù dalla cassa, avviandosi anche lui verso l’uscita.</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese sputò a terra...</p><p>“Damerino da strapazzo!” – digrignò tirando un calcio a vuoto – “Se non foste nato maschio!”.</p><p>Già, dannazione...</p><p>Che diavolo gli stava prendendo a John River che s’era detto aperto ed incuriosito da nuove esperienze solo per provocare l’altro ma a lui le donne erano sempre piaciute, fin troppo…</p><p>Dannazione gli piacevano le donne…</p><p>Tutte…</p><p> </p><p>Il ponte di coperta era meno affollato del solito.</p><p>L’aria umica e salmastra filtrava dalle scale ma l’uscita era ancora lontana.</p><p>Le parve di perdere l’equilibrio e che il pavimento della nave fosse venuto a mancare, all’improvviso, come se al suo posto si fosse aperta una voragine, un buco nero ed ampio che l’avrebbe inghiottita, lei ed il respiro ed i passi.</p><p>Lo sguardo tentò d’uscire facendosi largo tra le casse stipate, ancorate ai rinforzi metallici arrugginiti e scuri conficcati nello scafo. Gli unici riferimenti di un percorso a ritroso che adesso pareva senza fine.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a salire su per l’ennesima scaletta, lo sguardo intuì che l’improvviso barlume che sgusciava da fuori s’era richiuso perché un ostacolo si era frapposto...</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aggrappata al corrimano si ritrovò il passo sbarrato.</p><p>Gli occhi freddi dell’olandese la fissavano qualche gradino più su, il ghigno un poco folle declinava il desiderio inespresso d’attaccare briga.</p><p>Si arrestò di colpo...</p><p> </p><p>Indietreggiò. Non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno parlargli.</p><p>Ma altre strade non ne conosceva e l’altro pareva avercelo scritto in faccia che lo sapeva e che quello era un incrocio obbligato da cui passare.</p><p> </p><p>Eppure…</p><p>L’olandese si scansò di lato nell’evidente intento di lasciarla passare.</p><p>Il dubbio…</p><p>La cortesia l’avrebbe portata ad avvicinarsi tanto, troppo, a quello che s’era piazzato prudentemente sulla destra. Lei non era mancina, quello doveva averlo compreso nello scontro del giorno prima. Estrarre il coltello che se ne stava alla sinistra era più facile con la destra che non con la sinistra ma la mano destra sarebbe stata alla portata dell’altro…</p><p>Troppo vicino…</p><p> </p><p>Il braccio destro sfiorò il corpo dell’olandese.</p><p>Oscar tentò di passare in fretta, quasi tre scalini alla volta, ma quello le afferrò proprio il destro stringendo fin quasi ad imporle di gridare, non fosse stato per l’orgoglio che glielo impediva.</p><p>Il braccio destro bloccato.</p><p>La stretta ben diversa da quella dell’inglese...</p><p> </p><p>La sinistra si sollevò fulminea ad abbattersi sulla faccia dell’altro da sinistra verso destra e per poco l’olandese non finì oltre il corrimano.</p><p>La sberla non avrebbe potuto essere molto efficace ma l’avversario mollò ugualmente la presa, passandole oltre di qualche gradino, quasi cadendo giù, mentre si portava una mano alla guancia e prendeva a ridere come un folle, inebriato più che risentito della reazione del contraddittore.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar salì in fretta gli ultimi gradini, ritrovandosi fuori.</p><p>La mente colpita dalla brezza ch’era aumentata scompigliando i capelli e mozzando il respiro le riportò il dubbio atroce d’aver commesso un nuovo errore, che anche se con l’olandese non ci aveva scambiato nemmeno un fiato.</p><p>Ma la reazione, lo schiaffo repentino...</p><p>I gesti spesso dicono più delle parole.</p><p> </p><p>Guardò giù allora, nella penombra lo vide, mentre si massaggiava la guancia e guardava su verso di lei, gli occhi lì, ebbri d’una inconsistente vittoria, che solo la mente d’un folle poteva aver elaborato.</p><p>Comprese che l’altro non voleva farle del male o infastidirla ma semplicemente provocarla e, come s’era lasciata scioccamente provocare lei, indurla a reagire, guadagnando così dalla sua reazione chissà quali conclusioni.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro infatti stava giù, fermo, a fissarla, sospeso, in cerca d’una spiegazione alla reazione così rapida e decisa e secca e tagliente e sottile e...</p><p>Glielo stava chiedendo con gli occhi chi diavolo fosse...</p><p> </p><p>Che un uomo strattonato a quel modo s’incazza davvero ed è capace di rovesciare l’avversario con una spallata, un pugno, un cazzotto ben piazzato in mezzo alla faccia.</p><p>E quando ha rimesso a posto le distanze, un uomo si volta e s’avventa per vendicare il torto subito.</p><p> </p><p>C’è differenza allora! Che se invece viene violato l’onore...</p><p>L’onore...</p><p>Un ceffone è ciò che serve!</p><p>Rapido, secco, deciso, tagliente...</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro riprese piano, mentre lo vide andarsene l’olandese, scomparire, inghiottito dall’oscurità, sotto il ponte di coperta.</p><p>Oscar riprese fiato, per un istante fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi mentre deglutiva la rabbia e con essa il lurido sentore dolciastro e metallico della sua condanna.</p><p>Aveva perso la calma...</p><p>Di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>I passi divorarono le assi arcuate del ponte principale.</p><p>S’attaccò un poco alle corde, un poco agli alberi, le dita scivolarono sul legno liscio, un poco unto, scuro, mentre la nebbia era risalita ed il mare s’intravedeva di nuovo, scuro, cupo.</p><p>L’aria era satura d’umidità.</p><p>La porta si chiuse alle spalle, gli occhi rimasero immobili, spalancati, nel buio...</p><p>La stanza era vuota, André era uscito. Non l’aveva incrociato.</p><p> </p><p>Inciampò quasi e poi tentò d’accendere un moccolo con alcune braci rossastre adagiate nel braciere posto di lato. L’oscurità dovette cedere il passo al debole chiarore. La mano sinistra...</p><p>La fissò incredula, mentre il palmo arrossato le riportava la eco del gesto appena compiuto, l’ennesimo errore, che lei si era lasciata provocare sì, e quello adesso chissà se lo aveva capito che solo una donna reagisce a quel modo, sollecitata nell’orgoglio.</p><p>Una mano tra i capelli, Oscar sentì freddo di nuovo.</p><p>Il corpo affranto, fu costretta a cercare un catino.</p><p>Il chiarore opaco della candela le riportò la tinta scura del sangue che sputò dentro, la mano passata sulle labbra, assieme ad un’imprecazione.</p><p>Forse aveva ragione André, forse sarebbe stato meglio non uscire più, consolarsi con la scusa che lei sarebbe morta presto, talmente in fretta che non avrebbe potuto salvare più nessuno, nemmeno sé stessa.</p><p> </p><p>Si stese raggomitolandosi, litigando un poco con la coperta ruvida che si fece scivolare addosso, cacciandosi sotto, mentre si ripassava il dorso della mano sulle labbra, mordendosele, fingendo che il sapore del sangue fosse stato lei stessa a tirarselo fuori dalla bocca...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>No, non poteva far finta di nulla.</p><p>
  <em>Dio...</em>
</p><p>C’era che quello l’aveva sfidata, chissà per quale motivo...</p><p> </p><p>Il sonno avvolse i pensieri senza averne ragione ed essi s’impuntarono a rodere la coscienza, a pulsare nella mente, vagando con le evanescenti sembianze dei morti del passato.</p><p>
  <em>Il piccolo delfino di Francia...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I due bambini nell’obitorio della Basse Gêole...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mimose...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il povero Pierre, ammazzato in mezzo ad una strada...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La corte dei miracoli in Rue de La Forge...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il gemito uscì soffocato...</p><p>Le dita avevano preso ad accarezzare la guancia, le sentiva e con esse l’intenso e potente senso di calma che inondava la coscienza.</p><p>“Dormi...”.</p><p>La sua voce inconsapevolmente donò un istante di pace, di rassegnato ed intenso cedimento, mentre l’aria più fredda che aveva solcato la guancia e poi il collo s’era mutata subito dopo nel tepore d’un contatto che aveva vinto il gelo.</p><p>Ci si ficcò sotto la coperta, ancora di più, mentre intuì la mano di André che prendeva a scorrere sulla schiena, su e giù, massaggiando piano i muscoli, aggredendo l’istante di vuoto che l’aveva presa e che l’avrebbe vinta se non fosse stato per lui.</p><p> </p><p>Cadde giù nel sonno intenso davvero e dentro il sogno incontrò la risposta alla domanda che lei aveva fatto a sé stessa.</p><p>André aveva risposto.</p><p>
  <em>Che assurdità!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In quel sogno…</p><p>C’era André…</p><p>La sua faccia, la faccia di Andrè che la guardava, gli occhi sgranati, aperti, un poco spaventati e straniti, mentre lei s’era affacciata sulla sommità della scala e non sapeva come scendere quei dannati scalini perché non li vedeva dato che il vestito bianco, lungo fino ai piedi, li nascondeva.</p><p>André era rimasto lì, come un’idiota, dopo che il sorriso gli era morto in faccia...</p><p>Dannazione, nanny le aveva detto di tirare su leggermente la stoffa, di scostarla di lato per guardarsi i piedi ed accertarsi che non perdessero lo scalino ma poi André era salito su per la scala e le aveva porto la mano per aiutarla a scendere e lei s’era dovuta davvero appoggiare alla mano di André. Lui l’aveva stretta...</p><p> </p><p>Si tirò ancora più sotto la coperta, raggomitolata addosso.</p><p>Quant’era scomodo quel dannato vestito, quanto s’era sentita ridicola ad averlo indossato.</p><p> </p><p>Lui no, André non l’aveva trovata ridicola. Le aveva tenuto stretto la mano, senza stringere, come solo lui sapeva fare. L’aveva accompagnata giù, fino all’atrio e poi...</p><p>
  <em>Grazie...puoi andare André...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lei l’aveva congedato, forse inconsciamente rendendosi conto che non avrebbe potuto chiedere altro, neppure un passo in più, neppure un respiro.</p><p>André l’amava, anche allora, eppure...</p><p>Eppure non si era tirato indietro, l’aveva amata fino in fondo, contro sé stesso, persino contro di lei.</p><p>Forse avrebbe addirittura potuto impedirle di commettere quella pazzia e invece no, lei l’aveva commessa e lui gliel’aveva lasciata commettere.</p><p>
  <em>Se si ama, si deve amare fino in fondo, oltre sé stessi...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pianse...</p><p>Davvero...</p><p>Si ritrovò a piangere come una stupida.</p><p>“Che cos’hai?” – chiese André sollevandosi e cercando lo sguardo.</p><p>Oscar lo sentì ma non riuscì a rispondere.</p><p>Pianse silenziosamente, nel sonno, abbracciandosi nel sonno e di nuovo si sentì abbracciata e stretta e di nuovo trovò la risposta in quell’abbraccio.</p><p> </p><p>“Dovresti mangiare qualcosa...c’è del pane e ho trovato anche delle patate e...”.</p><p>“Non ho fame...” – s’era svegliata, gli aveva risposto.</p><p>“Che cos’è accaduto?” – glielo chiese di nuovo André perché ormai la conosceva bene.</p><p>Oscar s’impose di raccogliere i pezzi di quella dannata storia.</p><p>“Che...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hai dormito...forse eri davvero stanca...è quasi sera...”.</p><p>“Cosa?” – si tirò su, gli occhi sgranati – “Che...cosa ho fatto?”.</p><p>“Come cos’hai fatto? Oscar...hai dormito! Direi che te lo meritavi...tutti e due ci meritavamo un poco di riposo. Sono settimane che viaggiamo...”.</p><p>“Sì...certo...no...” – balbettò passandosi la mano tra i capelli, impiegandoci qualche istante a mettere a fuoco la fetta di pane imburrata che le passava André.</p><p>“No...ti ho detto che non ho fame!”.</p><p>“Non costringermi!” – sussurrò lui – “Altrimenti davvero...”.</p><p>“André devo...uscire!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Uscire? Per fare cosa? E’ quasi buio ormai...la nebbia s’è alzata ma minaccia tempesta adesso...l’arrivo ad Ajaccio è previsto per domani...ma se volgerà al brutto è possibile che la nave debba attendere prima d’avvicinarsi alla costa. Rischierebbe di schiantarsi contro uno scoglio...”.</p><p>“Va bene...ho capito...ma adesso devo uscire...”.</p><p>“Ma perché?”.</p><p>“Devo cercare...”.</p><p>“Cosa...”.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a rivestirsi...</p><p>Non aveva più freddo. La tempesta che s’avvicinava da fuori s’era annunciata con venti più tiepidi, umidi, gonfi...</p><p>“Aspetta!” – André la fermò – “Ma che ti prende?”.</p><p>Lo sguardo addosso…</p><p>“Dimmi che sta accadendo o...”.</p><p>“André...ci ho pensato...quel bambino...”.</p><p>“Il bambino...quel...”.</p><p>“Sì! Quello! Non mi sembra ce ne fossero altri!” – il tono s’era alterato.</p><p>In testa un unico pensiero.</p><p>Trovare Martin, convincerlo a seguirla, caricarselo in spalla se quello avesse fatto storie. Trascinarlo nella cabina ed impedire all’aguzzino di sfogarsi ancora su di lui.</p><p>Sarebbe stato tutto semplice e d’una rapidità estrema.</p><p>Che qualcuno ci avesse provato a fermarla!</p><p> </p><p>“Voglio...trovarlo!”.</p><p>André non rispose. L’immaginava...</p><p>“Oscar...domani...” – tentò d’obiettare – “Domani lo cercheremo...”.</p><p>“No!” – la risposta s’accompagnò allo sguardo isterico – “Vado adesso...ho saputo...”.</p><p>Silenzio...</p><p> </p><p>Glielo chiese che avesse saputo con gli occhi...</p><p>“André...è solo...quel bambino è solo...ho visto com’è stato trattato da quel demonio...ieri...”.</p><p>Si morse il labbro. Non aveva senso proseguire.</p><p>L’avrebbe trovato il moccioso, preso con sé, sottratto alla furia folle che aveva letto nella faccia dell’olandese, non più tardi di poche ore prima.</p><p> </p><p>Tacque su tutto quanto il resto…</p><p>Gl’incontri fugaci e disarmanti con l’inglese e con quell’altro, il nocchiero olandese…</p><p>Bastava l’essenziale di quella dannazione.</p><p>Quella che si portava dentro nel cuore e quella che s’era ripresentata lì…</p><p> </p><p>Ma non aveva senso allarmare André.</p><p>Avrebbe fatto talmente in fretta...</p><p>Quel moccioso era nessuno! Nessuno si sarebbe accorto che sarebbe sparito e quell’uomo, quel dannato...</p><p>Al diavolo! Ci avrebbe ragionato dopo...</p><p> </p><p>Dopo...</p><p>“Oscar...aspetta...forse possiamo parlare con il capitano...”.</p><p>“Sì...” – balbettò quasi invasata stringendosi i lacci della camicia, tirandosi sulle spalle il gilet, passandosi la mano tra i capelli, mentre si ritrovava fradicia, senza respiro – “Va bene...pensaci tu...quell’uomo mi ha già dato sui nervi abbastanza. Forse tu sarai più abile a fargli comprendere l’assurdità che sta accadendo sulla sua nave, sotto i suoi occhi! Che se davvero quello dovesse saperlo...”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar fissò il vuoto, davanti a sé. La diabolica furia dell’olandese non poteva essersi nascosta così bene da non esser giunta alle orecchie del capitano e se il capitano sapeva...</p><p>Rabbrividì.</p><p>L’indifferenza pesava ancor più dell’orrore che si nascondeva dentro di essa…</p><p> </p><p>Tentò d’aprire la porticina...</p><p>Uno strattone...</p><p>“Aspetta!” – André l’afferrò per il braccio tirandosela indietro, chiudendo la porta con una manata, piantandosi su di lei, chiudendola in un bacio feroce, stretto, aperto e mobile ed intenso...</p><p>Non voleva lasciarla andare, non ci riusciva. L’ultimo espediente per trattenerla ancora un poco che lei aveva ragione, che non ci si poteva voltare dall’altra parte, eppure era tutto così terribilmente vago ed indistinto, mentre adesso loro due s’erano trovati, erano vivi, reali.</p><p>Talmente reali che lui si ritrovò le sue mani puntate contro le spalle.</p><p>L’espediente stava funzionando o fallendo, non gli era dato comprenderlo...</p><p> </p><p>“André...” – si staccò d’un respiro – “Lasciami...”.</p><p>La bocca chiusa di nuovo con un bacio, che fu lui a staccarsi: “Non ti azzardare...a...”.</p><p>La bocca sulla bocca, voleva tenerla lì, sentiva che però a quel modo l’avrebbe resa di nuovo succube della paura, di quella che li aveva tenuti lontani per così tanto tempo. La paura si mostra secondo aspetti differenti...</p><p>Persino la paura di fallire genera il mostro dell’indifferenza.</p><p> </p><p>I corpi avvinghiati...</p><p>Oscar tentò di slacciarsi, gli afferrò la testa, le dita chiuse a trattenerla...</p><p>“Non farò nulla d’insensato!” – lo rassicurò.</p><p>“Vengo con te...sarà più facile cercarlo in due!”.</p><p>“No! E’ meglio che tu faccia come hai detto. Ci serve l’appoggio del capitano. E poi quel bambino...se si spaventa e scappa qua dentro non lo troveremo più. Dio...è sono una dannata nave ma mi pare così grande adesso che...è buio là sotto...”.</p><p>Il respiro nel respiro...</p><p>“Minaccia tempesta...non...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Starò attenta! Te lo prometto”.</p><p>“Se non dovessi trovarmi...quando tornerai... sarò giù dai cavalli...saranno spaventati...però devi fare attenzione!”.</p><p>Respiro lento, labbra sfiorate...</p><p>“Lo farò!”.</p><p> </p><p>La vide avviarsi in mezzo al cordame, nel via vai dei mozzi e dei rematori...</p><p>Da lontano galleggiavano le luci del cassero di poppa, forse gli ufficiali erano riuniti lì, a stabilire il da farsi.</p><p>S’avviò anche lui, seguendola con lo sguardo fino all’ultimo, fin quando la figura si perse e lui rimase lì, le dita strette al corpo di lei anche se lei non c’era, il cuore a galleggiare nell’incertezza d’un impresa semplice eppure...</p><p> </p><p>Il vento aveva acquistato forza e le vele erano tese e gonfie, i marinai erano intenti a regolare corde e cime che consentissero alla nave di affrontare la tempesta. La sottile striscia scura che André aveva intravisto poche ore prima, quand’era rientrato in cabina, s’era ingigantita, spezzata a tratti dalle venature sottili e fulminee delle saette.</p><p> </p><p>“Cerco il capitano...” – chiese dopo aver intravisto un ufficiale che scrutava l’orizzonte con un cannocchiale. Gli pareva d’averlo già visto, intento a rammendare una vela strappata.</p><p>Dunque quello in realtà era proprio il velaio che, secondo le sue reminiscenze, era comunque un sottufficiale.</p><p>“Tornate nella vostra cabina, prego. Monsieur è impegnato...” – sibilò quello senza levare gli occhi dall’orizzonte.</p><p>“Direi che gli ruberò solo pochi istanti...”.</p><p>“Il vento è già piuttosto forte…monsieur…” – riprese quello in tono di compatimento, dato che forse l’altro nulla comprendeva del gergo marinaresco – “Direi che al momento è escluso che di qualsiasi accidente voi abbiate necessità, Monsieur de Ville potrà mai ascoltarvi...”.</p><p>L’occhiataccia dell’uomo s’accompagnò al gesto altrettanto secco con cui quello chiuse il cannocchiale.</p><p>“Rientrate! E’ un ordine...” – accennò quello, un inchino del capo, i tacchi girati per infilarsi nuovamente dentro le stanze degli ufficiali.</p><p> </p><p>Il vento sulla faccia sempre più impetuoso, tanto da obbligarla a scostare i capelli per capire dove stesse andando.</p><p>Dentro, crescente ed implacabile, l’oppressione del rischio che stava correndo.</p><p>Ossessione impossibile d’acquietare…</p><p>Giù, giù nel ponte di coperta...</p><p>Giù non riusciva a scorgerlo.</p><p>Dio, poteva essere dovunque.</p><p> </p><p>Lo cercò, mentre gli occhi prendevano a riconoscere i corridoi, le porte…</p><p>I passi proseguivano, la nave era enorme, ma era pur sempre una nave. Pensò che non sarebbe stato difficile trovare qualcuno, a meno che quel qualcuno non avesse intenzione di farsi trovare!</p><p> </p><p>L’aria carica di umidità…</p><p>La camicia appiccicata addosso.</p><p>Oscar fu costretta a slacciarsi i bottoni del gilet.</p><p>Gli occhi puntavano nei pertugi più scuri, mentre osservava gli sguardi dell’equipaggio puntati addosso a lei.</p><p>Il pavimento prese a mancare sotto i piedi…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Ad ogni passo sperava di scorgerlo.</p><p>Tentò di recuperare un frammento del loro incontro, nel luogo neutro ch’era servito ad avvicinarli.</p><p> </p><p>Lo scorse alla fine, nel buio, proprio là, appresso ai cavalli, mentre le mani avevano concesso una rapida carezza al manto degli animali ch’erano agitati e scalciavano a terra, imbragati per evitare che s’imbizzarrissero. Anche a loro mancava il pavimento sotto gli zoccoli…</p><p> </p><p>“Martin…” – lo chiamò piano.</p><p>Gli occhi dell’altro erano su di lei, scuri e perduti, il volto le parve addirittura gonfio, arrossato, il corpo minuto, più piccolo di quello che poteva ricordare, nella veste sporca ed immensa da cui sbucavano braccia e gambette.</p><p>Lo chiamò di nuovo…</p><p>Quello non rispose, non accennò ad avvicinarsi, si voltò e prese a camminare velocemente, infilandosi giù, lungo l’ennesimo corridoio che si perdeva alla vista, ingoiato dal ventre dell’imbarcazione.</p><p>Lo scarroccio della nave minò l’equilibrio. Il vento doveva essere aumentato…</p><p>“Aspetta!” – lo chiamò di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>Pensò, dovette farlo…</p><p>S’immaginò…</p><p>
  <em>Non andare…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo seguì, non aveva scelta, mentre gli occhi tentavano di mantenersi sull’altro, che a tratti scompariva e poi si fermava.</p><p> </p><p>Pensò, dovette farlo…</p><p>S’immaginò…</p><p>Le parve che l’altro stesse lì ad aspettarla, mantenendo con sapienza la distanza che li separava, dosando l’attesa affinché lei si riavvicinasse.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto veloce, tutto in fretta…</p><p>Se fosse riuscita ad acciuffarlo l’avrebbe calmato, glielo avrebbe detto che non doveva avere paura e che lei…</p><p>Gli avrebbe detto chi era, finalmente avrebbe potuto farlo.</p><p> </p><p>Giù, ancora più giù…</p><p>Gemeva il fasciame scuro dello scafo, mentre gli occhi si fermarono sul bambino che adesso s’era fermato.</p><p>“Aspetta! Fermati!”.</p><p>Martin s’era fermato davvero questa volta.</p><p>Una stanzaccia stracolma di sacchi di iuta odorosi di polvere aspra e scura…</p><p>Carbone forse…</p><p>Sentore intenso, la nausea prese a salire…</p><p> </p><p>Dovette attendere che gli occhi s’adattassero al buio, a mala pena rischiarato da una lanterna cieca, ormai lontana alle spalle.</p><p>Si ritrovò aggrappata ad una sartia, il rollio aumentava.</p><p>Sul pavimento, l’ultimo del ponte più basso, c’era dell’acqua…</p><p>Probabilmente le sentine erano piene, non c’era modo di farla uscire fuori.</p><p>Guardò il bambino, lo squittio distinto di topi che schivavano spaventati gli ospiti indesiderati…</p><p>Il respiro si perse…</p><p>“Martin…aspetta…” – due passi veloci per prendere l’altro in contropiede e fermarlo e tentare di convincerlo.</p><p>Alle spalle udì un uscio sbattere e poi chiudersi.</p><p> </p><p>Il bambino era fermo adesso anche se il corpo tremava e lui, impercettibilmente, aveva preso ad indietreggiare, che lei vedeva solo il fondo della nave, non le pareva ci fosse altro che legno nero e unto.</p><p>“Ascolta…vieni via da qui…non voglio farti del male…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro si limitava a guardarla.</p><p>Oscar rammentò le parole di River. Il bambino non parlava ma comprendeva.</p><p>“Senti…usciamo da qui…ti starò accanto…non dovrai più temere d’incontrare quell’uomo…”.</p><p>Il sinistro gemere delle corde del carico, tese allo spasimo per via dell’ondeggiare dell’imbarcazione, colmò il silenzio che aleggiava nella stanza.</p><p>Non riusciva a convincerlo evidentemente.</p><p>L’altro s’era seduto a terra, le gambette rannicchiate ed abbracciare.</p><p> </p><p>S’avvicinò, inginocchiandosi…</p><p>Gli porse la mano.</p><p>“Ti prego…vieni via…”.</p><p>S’incrociarono gli sguardi…</p><p>Negli occhi del moccioso scorsero buio, rancore e rabbia.</p><p>Apparentemente inspiegabili, incomprensibili.</p><p> </p><p>Dall’alto del suo piedistallo lei era scesa per arginare i propri sensi di colpa…</p><p>Il bambino diveniva mezzo per alleviare la morsa delle scelte passate.</p><p>Questo lesse negli occhi dell’altro.</p><p>Si stupì.</p><p>Si zittì…</p><p>Non aveva tempo, non poteva attendere oltre. Glielo avrebbe chiarito poi perché voleva tirarlo fuori da lì.</p><p> </p><p>Tentò d’accarezzarlo, sulla testa.</p><p>La bestiolina si ritrasse, la manina si sollevò scacciando quella di lei, lo sguardò mutò da livido a beffardo, mentre lei scorgeva la bocca arricciarci in una smorfia di sufficienza, come a dire che lui la carità non la voleva, non ne aveva necessità e che comunque lui non era lì per essere salvato ma per portare a termine il compito che gli era stato imposto.</p><p> </p><p>Alle spalle tre tonfi…</p><p>Porte chiuse…</p><p>Ne aveva contate tre. Tre tonfi, soffocati.</p><p> </p><p>Il bambino indietreggiò ancora cacciandosi dentro una sentina aperta. La sabbia era scivolata fuori a terra, mucchi umidi e sgranati.</p><p>Il sorriso più netto trafisse i sensi.</p><p>
  <em>Perché…</em>
</p><p>Pareva un altro rispetto al giorno precedente.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Una voce alle spalle, netta e distinta…</p><p>Il nome del bambino, distinto, netto. Il timbro…</p><p>Distinto e netto.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pensò, dovette farlo.</p><p>Comprese.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore balzò in gola, gli occhi sul bambino, i passi alle spalle. La mano era ancora sollevata. Martin quasi scomparve nella sentina, come un ragno che si nasconde per attendere che la preda cada in trappola oppure per non diventare esso stesso preda.</p><p>Aveva riconosciuto la voce, il timbro sprezzante.</p><p>Quella voce…</p><p> </p><p>La presenza alle spalle…</p><p>“E bravo il mocciosetto!”.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Il tono, falsamente sorpreso, la recita malriuscita, che comunque il primattore non aveva interesse a metterci impegno, tanto, quello che voleva lui l’aveva già ottenuto.</p><p> </p><p>Pensò Oscar, fu costretta a farlo. Comprese che l’intuito l’aveva messa in guardia, in ogni modo. Comprese…</p><p>Guardò Martin. La rabbia era scomparsa lasciando il posto al vuoto, all’assenza di emozioni che tutto sommato proteggono e salvato dalla disperazione d’essere artefici del male.</p><p>Perché così piccoli, comprender d’esser stati il tramite d’una trappola…</p><p>Sarebbe stato troppo difficile d’accettare.</p><p> </p><p>Il bambino provò ad aprir bocca, non uscì suono se non una specie di rantolo gutturale, sintesi di dolore e rabbia.</p><p> </p><p>“Siete qui! Bene!” – sproloquiò l’uomo alle spalle mentre entrava chiudendo la porticina.</p><p>Non era solo Reneé Streke. Due uomini avanzavano con lui.</p><p>“Il moccioso e il damerino…quello che m’ha mollato un ceffone…rammentate?” – chiese ironico rivolgendosi ad entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase zitta. In silenzio, in ginocchio, tentò di comprendere che fare.</p><p>Sperò fosse solo una coincidenza. Si morse il labbro.</p><p>Davvero stupida. Era stata davvero…</p><p>“Hai fatto un buon lavoro mocciosetto!”.</p><p>
  <em>Stupida!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> “Sparisci perché ho da fare qui dentro!” – digrignò l’olandese.</p><p>Oscar chiuse gli occhi, un istante. Al buio, comprese…</p><p>Il respiro s’innalzò. Poteva ancora…</p><p>Si alzò in piedi.</p><p> </p><p>“Sparisci!” – gridò l’olandese contro il bambino.</p><p>Martin si alzò in piedi, passando sfiorò la mano di lei, tentò di guardarla, lei era in piedi, il tocco sollecitò gli occhi ad abbassarsi e lei comprese. Adesso sì…</p><p> </p><p>Il bambino sgusciò di lato. L’odore della salsedine misto all’umidità incideva nella carne…</p><p>I passi leggeri…</p><p>L’olandese afferrò il bambino per una spalla.</p><p>“Intendiamoci…” – sputò ghignando.</p><p>Oscar era alle spalle, gli occhi fissi alla parete scura e unta dell’imbarcazione…</p><p>Ascoltava…</p><p>“Un fiato e il moccioso diventa carne per pescecani!”.</p><p>Comprese…</p><p> </p><p>Era una trappola, nient’altro che una trappola…</p><p>
  <em>Perché…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vendicarsi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il duello, il ceffone…</em>
</p><p>Oscar s’immaginò che tutto quello ch’era accaduto non poteva valere la fatica ed il rischio d’essere scoperti a vendicarsi per simili gesti, anche se l’altro pareva avere un discreto ascendente sull’equipaggio della nave e forse l’intento era quello di rimettere in chiaro i ruoli di ciascuno.</p><p> </p><p>Rimase con l’uomo alle spalle…</p><p>Ripercorse gli errori che aveva commesso.</p><p>Ad uno ad uno…</p><p>
  <em>Il duello…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il ceffone…</em>
</p><p>Si rese conto che mentre lei lo stava cercando, Martin s’era lasciato avvicinare e poi l’aveva indotta a seguirlo fin lì, dove lei pensava di averlo raggiunto, mentre in realtà quella che cercavano era proprio lei.</p><p> </p><p>Probabilmente l’olandese aveva intuito l’interesse che aveva dimostrato per la sorte del bambino e così l’aveva costretto ad attirarla fin lì, in quel buco, lontano dal via vai dell’equipaggio e dei passeggeri.</p><p>
  <em>Stupida…</em>
</p><p>Era accaduto di nuovo…</p><p>Come allora.</p><p> </p><p>Allora era stato difficile comprendere che quel demone non era altro che un misero essere affamato di potere.</p><p>Ma stavolta…</p><p>
  <em>Perché…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…prego…” – sibilò l’olandese che se ne stava con sguardo soddisfatto in mezzo alla stanza, le mani appoggiate ai fianchi, mentre la osservava freddo.</p><p>Oscar l’intuì…</p><p>Sentiva gli occhi addosso.</p><p>Portò la mano al fianco, un istante dopo, solo uno…</p><p>Esitazione fatale, che l’altro l’aveva già afferrato il coltello sfilandolo, dando sfoggio di capacità degne del miglior borseggiatore di Marsiglia.</p><p> </p><p>Fu costretta a voltarsi, il cuore aveva preso a battere più veloce ed il respiro s’era fermato.</p><p>Pensò alla promessa fatta ad André…</p><p>Pensò che lui sarebbe rimasto deluso.</p><p>Pensò che doveva uscire da lì…</p><p>Pensò ch’era stata idiota, ingenua ed incosciente.</p><p> </p><p>Fissò l’altro alla fine, sollevando lo sguardo, stringendo i pugni, ascoltando la paura, di nuovo, come un tempo, mordendosi il labbro, fin quasi a farlo sanguinare, immaginandosi che avrebbe dovuto uscire da lì, combattere forse, ammettendo con sé stessa che questa volta sarebbe stato difficile…</p><p> </p><p>Non disse nulla, un passo verso destra, l’altro le sbarrò la strada, allora provò a scansarsi dall’altro lato, Streke non si mosse, in compenso lo fecero gli altri due.</p><p>C’era che adesso aveva coscienza di sé stessa, del corpo, chiuso, stretto, accarezzato, amato, intenso…</p><p>Adesso amava sé stessa, alla follia. Amava essere amata…</p><p> </p><p>Pensò al dolore, rovesciato addosso, un pugno in faccia, un calcio allo stomaco…</p><p>Aveva paura…</p><p>Non era mai accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di forzare lo sbarramento spingendosi contro quello che le parve essere il più debole. Tre…</p><p>Erano troppi.</p><p>Un ceffone, addosso al primo, un manrovescio, le dita s’impressero forte sulla faccia dell’energumeno, intuì le ossa frantumarsi quasi.</p><p>Tentò di gridare anche se non era da lei, non l’aveva mai fatto, il respiro si perse…</p><p> </p><p>Quelli incassarono i colpi, indietreggiarono, la stanza era troppo piccola…</p><p>Le mani si strinsero sulle spalle, d’istinto piantò una gomitata nello stomaco dell’aggressore, un’imprecazione e quello s’accasciò a terra…</p><p>Se l’avessero presa…</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi cercarono un pertugio, il corpo tentò di sgusciare…</p><p>Si sentì sollevata, trascinata indietro, contro le sentine fradice…</p><p>L’acqua a terra e il rollio intenso sottrassero l’equilibrio da sotto i piedi.</p><p>Le mani l’inchiodarono lì, contro la parete.</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciami!” – gli gridò addosso, mentre tentava di liberarsi, di sgusciare via.</p><p>“Uh…addirittura!” – sbuffò l’olandese che le finì addosso, faccia a faccia, le mani dei compari a bloccare le braccia e lui lì a soffiarle contro.</p><p>“Che diavolo vuoi?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo afferrò il viso, stringendo il collo con la mano…</p><p>Strinse ancora, s’avvicinò ancora di più, chiuse gli occhi, annusò.</p><p>La scostò dalla parete, afferrò il polso, impresse la torsione necessaria a piegare l’arto, il corpo, giù a terra.</p><p>Oscar tentò ancora di spingerlo indietro, conosceva la manovra come la conosceva l’altro. Forse un tempo era stato un soldato…</p><p>Forse…</p><p>“Dannata!” – imprecò l’olandese.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro perso…</p><p>I muscoli raggelati…</p><p>
  <em>Dannata…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come fa a sapere…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Giù, la costrinse a terra, mentre quello s’appoggiava sopra, le braccia trascinate su, in altro, sulla testa, strette dai compari…</p><p>“Maledetto…” – gli ringhiò addosso…</p><p>Non poteva gridare…</p><p>Che forse quello aveva compreso…</p><p>Come aveva fatto?</p><p> </p><p>“Che…vuoi?” – doveva saperlo se l’altro davvero aveva compreso e allora non poteva perdere altro tempo. Doveva incalzarlo per capire quali fossero le intenzioni…</p><p> </p><p>Uno dei compari prese a legare le mani, in alto, lei tirò di nuovo, forte…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>La corda si strinse, il grido uscì inevitabile…</p><p>Chi dettava gli ordini, con parole e sguardi, stava lì e rideva e attendeva…</p><p> </p><p>Il compare tirò ancora stringendo la corda, un altro grido, l’altro rise più forte.</p><p>L’altro attese, ancora.</p><p>Attese che la stretta facesse effetto, inducendo a rallentare la furia, a riportare la vittima all’ordine, che più avesse tirato e più la stretta avrebbe bloccato i movimenti ed il sangue.</p><p>Saggiò la pazienza, l’incoscienza, la rabbia, lo smacco…</p><p>Attese che la paura risvegliasse l’intelletto che quello gli era parso davvero incosciente per essere una…</p><p> </p><p>“Il coltello...” – sibilò l’olandese severo verso il compare ch’estrasse un coltellaccio e lo piantò a terra, un gesto secco che inflisse al legno una ferita fonda. La corda che legava i polsi venne agganciata lì.</p><p> </p><p>Streke affondò le mani nei capelli e li tirò al punto da costringerla a sollevare gli occhi addosso all’avversario…</p><p>“Io sono un gentiluomo…” – esordì quello ironico – “E quando mi viene rivolta una domanda cerco sempre di accontentare il mio ospite! Ecco…allora…diciamo che voi…mi avete davvero incuriosito! Da quando vi io visto il primo giorno…”.</p><p>Smise di parlare…</p><p>“E poi dopo nel duello…mi sono chiesto chi diavolo foste…”.</p><p> </p><p>Sogghignò, un cenno, ordinò ai due compari di legare anche i piedi, gli stivali sfilati in fretta.</p><p>Un altro coltello a trattenere le corde che immobilizzavano le gambe.</p><p>“Fuori!” – sibilò severo subito dopo – “Andatevene”.</p><p>Quelli si guardarono di sbieco, dubbiosi.</p><p>“Fuori ho detto! O devo prendervi a calci!?”.</p><p>L’ordine non si discuteva, i due si rialzarono e sgusciarono fuori.</p><p> </p><p>“Vedete che sono un gentiluomo!?” – ghignò mellifluo – “Casomai fosse vero ciò che penso…quei due non sarei proprio riuscito a tenerli a bada!”.</p><p>L’affondo gelò il sangue. Non era difficile comprenderne il senso…</p><p>“Che cosa vuoi?”.</p><p>“Sapere chi siete?! O chiedo troppo?” – replicò l’altro, la faccia sulla faccia, il respiro addosso.</p><p>“Lo sai chi sono! Che…” - la voce s’innalzò, in segno di difesa.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro le tappò la bocca: “Un consiglio…non gridate! Se qualcuno comprendesse che siete qui…ve l’ho detto…di quel moccioso non resterebbe più nulla…nemmeno i vestiti! Ho visto che ci tenete. Pensiero davvero degno d’una mente che ambisce alla giustizia…ma un poco stupida secondo me! E poi nemmeno voi…avreste sorte migliore!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro soffiava, gli occhi si piantarono sull’altro…</p><p>Era stata stupida, sì, adesso non poteva che ammetterlo.</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>Lui l’avrebbe cercata…</p><p> </p><p>“Non sarà necessario gridare!” – obiettò all’altro per indurre il dubbio che quella messinscena si sarebbe presto conclusa – “Mi cercheranno!”.</p><p>“Sì…ho pensato anche a questo…ogni cosa a suo tempo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si piegò su di lei…</p><p>Sopra…</p><p>Le dita presero ad allargare il gilet…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Il grido riemerse…</p><p>D’istinto…</p><p>“Sshh! Vi dirò perché ce l’ho con voi…” – ridacchiò l’altro mentre estraeva il coltello dal fodero - “Sapete…a Marsiglia…”.</p><p>La lama riverberò la poca luce.</p><p>“Giravano strani discorsi per le strade…una taglia…”.</p><p>
  <em>Una taglia…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bordate di vento che parevano ogive d’una nave avversaria s’abbattevano sullo scafo, sollevato ed avvolto e poi ricacciato giù.</p><p>Era difficile mantenere l’equilibrio…</p><p>Ai passeggeri era stato detto di rientrare nelle cabine, di restarci e per chi poteva spendere due parole ai propri santi, di qualunque religione essi fossero.</p><p> </p><p>Sugli alberi volteggiavano i mozzi, acrobati intenti ad ancorare tutto, persino le cime che dovevano ancorare le vele, che quelle non si fossero staccate e spiegate, rischiando così di gonfiarsi e tirarsi dietro la nave, trascinandola giù.</p><p>Sottufficiali entravano ed uscivano dal cassero…</p><p>I corpi parevano fuscelli ammantati d’aria fradicia mescolata a spruzzi d’acqua rigurgitati dal mare…</p><p>Tutt’intorno il mare, cupo, fondo, buio, gigante infuriato che chiede un sacrificio per placarsi e lasciare indenni quelli che avevano avuto l’ardire d’attraversarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Caparbio, André era rimasto lì, ancora un poco, tanto lei sarebbe tornata.</p><p>Con il moccioso.</p><p>Poi…</p><p> </p><p>No, poi s’era rassegnato ed aveva preso a scendere giù, verso la stiva. I cavalli dovevano essere spaventati a morte e se si fossero liberati si sarebbero feriti o, peggio, avrebbero potuto ferire quelli che ci fossero passati accanto.</p><p>La nave era robusta, possente, eppure in quel momento non pareva che un esile guscio di noce, in balia del destino avverso, sconosciuto e beffardo.</p><p>Era buio…</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Proprio così! Una taglia! E decisamente consistente! Si diceva sulla testa d’un disertore…”.</p><p>Tiravano le corde, davvero, Oscar intuì la pelle dei polsi stretta e poi inesorabilmente lacerata, mentre il respiro soffocava…</p><p>
  <em>Una taglia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un disertore…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ciascuna parola squarciava il velo sul passato, quello che lei aveva tentato di seppellire calandoci sopra migliaia di miglia, un nome falso, persino l’appoggio della regina.</p><p>Quel passato le era rimasto appiccicato addosso, come l’odore della morte che si portava appresso, dentro, nelle viscere.</p><p> </p><p>Sussultò, la destra dell’uomo s’appoggiò al ventre.</p><p>Imprecò, lei, nell’ennesimo tentativo di scansarsi, il gioco delle corde impediva i movimenti.</p><p> </p><p>L’equipaggio aveva ricevuto l’ordine di issare le vele, ancorare il carico, fissare scotte e cime, per evitare che la forza del vento potesse trascinare in mare cose o persone.</p><p>Sotto, i rematori, i mozzi, persino l’aiuto cuoco, raccoglievano acqua con i secchi e facevano la spola per riversarla fuori.</p><p>Ci mise un poco André a raggiungere i cavalli, venne lasciato passare solo per quel motivo, altrimenti, ne era certo, sarebbe stato rimandato indietro, a calci, se necessario, che l’equipaggio passeggeri in mezzo ai piedi non ne voleva.</p><p> </p><p>Ci mise altro tempo André ritrovando gli animali spaventati anche se saldamente trattenuti, i morsi agganciati alle redini, le redini agganciate agli stalli. Non bastava…</p><p>Prese ad accarezzarli, togliendo loro biada e acqua, riprendendo a spazzolare il manto, per acquietarli. Le parole scivolarono piano, mentre tutt’intorno lo scafo gemeva colpito dalle onde, rimbombando come cassa acustica d’una sinistra sonata.</p><p> </p><p>Pensò di restare lì André, era certo che l’avrebbe vista sbucare dal fondo dello stanzone…</p><p>Il cuore impazzito…</p><p>L’avrebbe davvero stretta a sé non appena gli fosse apparsa davanti.</p><p>Al diavolo, l’avrebbe baciata a costo di rivelare al mondo intero chi diavolo fossero loro due…</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nulla di sorprendente direi. M’è capitato di scovare assassini, gente che doveva dei soldi, persino damigelle fuggite con l’amante! Ma un disertore?! Chi avrebbe mai interesse a sborsare denaro per qualcuno che se l’è filata dall’esercito?!!! Così ho cercato di saperne di più! Non molto alla fine! Oh…no…aspettate!”.</p><p>Prese a ridere Streke, mentre le dita scostavano la stoffa della camicia.</p><p>Oscar percepì i muscoli irrigidirsi, divenire freddi, quasi pietrificati….</p><p>
  <em>Una taglia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un disertore…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una spada di Damocle sulla testa…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Cent mille livres!” – sentenziò Streke rivelando la quotazione.</p><p>Oscar deglutì a fatica, la gola arsa dalla paura, lacerata dall’amara constatazione.</p><p>Solo una persona avrebbe potuto permettersi di dare un simile prezzo alla propria vendetta.</p><p>Né troppo alto, né troppo basso.</p><p>Il giusto valore per procurarsi ovunque in Francia, in ogni città come in ogni porto come in ogni valico, un esercito silenzioso e solerte che avrebbe lavorato per lui.</p><p>
  <em>Dev’essere ancora vivo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I pensieri corsero veloci, lo sguardo tentò di sostenere quello dell’altro che la fissava.</p><p>“Pare fosse uno che a Parigi ha dato del filo da torcere ai suoi superiori? Vi dice nulla!?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’aveva cercata, non era riuscito a vederla.</p><p>L’aveva attesa.</p><p>Aveva preso ad innervosirsi…</p><p>I cavalli l’avrebbero percepito…</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo, un’imprecazione.</p><p>Chiese ad un mozzo che stazionava poco lontano di accertarsi di tanto in tanto che gli animali non s’imbizzarrissero.</p><p><em>Tanto</em> – se lo disse tra sé - <em>Se fossero affogati, sarebbero affogati tutti…</em></p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò ad imprecare, cinicamente…</p><p>Contro sé stesso e, nonostante tutto, contro di lei…</p><p>No, Oscar non c’entrava. Lei era fatta così…</p><p> </p><p>I boati si susseguivano…</p><p>Riprese la via d’uscita.</p><p>Venne investito dalla pioggia che aveva preso a scendere fina, beffarda, lacerata da raffiche di vento che la spingevano in faccia, migliaia di aghi che infastidivano e basta. Si tolse la lente, non sarebbe servita a nulla, non prima d’aver intravisto da lontano l’inglese che rientrava nelle cabine di comando.</p><p>Non c’erano altri passeggeri fuori…</p><p>Un’altra imprecazione.</p><p>Era passato del tempo, troppo tempo.</p><p>Si disse che quella era una nave talmente grande e pensò che Oscar fosse già rientrata.</p><p> </p><p>“L’assurdo – se mi permettete il termine – sta nel fatto che si diceva che quel tizio fosse…”.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi Oscar, i denti stretti, un gemito, impossibile non tradirsi…</p><p>“Una donna!” – sibilò l’altro avvicinandosi – “Una donna! Vi rendete conto! Che razza d’idiozie che circolano a Marsiglia! Che dannata città! Una donna che veste come un uomo e che sta nell’esercito! Una donna che comanda dei soldati! Una vera assurdità non convenite con me?”.</p><p>Il tono ironico si perse…</p><p>“Che idiozia! Davvero!” – ripeté a voce bassa Streke avvicinandosi al viso – “Eppure...al di là delle voci divertenti o meno…quando vi ho visto ho capito che c’era qualcosa in voi che non andava. E volevo capire cosa fosse. Nel duello vi siete comportato bene. Siete stato bravo. Maneggiavate la spada come un perfetto aristocratico, un militare direi, visto che siete quasi riuscito a battermi! Vi ho tenuto sulla corda però! Dovete ammetterlo!”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Ecco perché quello non s’era deciso a fare sul serio.</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi Oscar, ripensò ai gesti compiuti…</p><p>Ad uno ad uno…</p><p>Gli affondi, i montanti, le finte…</p><p> </p><p>“Il vostro stile…elegante…preciso…veloce…”.</p><p>Elencava i pregi Reneé Streke e lei vedeva scorrere i propri difetti, la propria stupidità, l’arroganza di non aver scorto cosa poteva esserci dietro il volto e le parole ed i gesti dell’altro.</p><p>Lei credeva di sapere tutto…</p><p> </p><p>“E quel ceffone!?” – digrignò Streke che forse sì, quello un poco gli bruciava, ma ci teneva a far sapere che anche quello era stato studiato ed indotto.</p><p>Ogni particolare sollecitava la rabbia.</p><p> </p><p>I polsi tentarono di liberarsi, le corde strette graffiarono la pelle…</p><p>Negò con la testa Oscar che altre parole di supplica, quelle non gliele avrebbe mai concesse, all’aguzzino.</p><p>Negò in un estremo tentativo di negare la propria stupidità. Negava sé stessa…</p><p>Che aveva appena imparato ad amarsi.</p><p> </p><p>“Da quando un uomo si comporta a quel modo?!” – sentenziò cinico l’olandese per saggiare la sopportazione dell’altra.</p><p>La testa si sollevò quel tanto che la stretta delle corde consentiva.</p><p>Gli sputò in faccia…</p><p>L’altro le afferrò i capelli, lo sguardo vitreo e folle…</p><p>“Non avete fatto altro che confermare i miei sospetti! Uno dopo l’altro…” – le alitò addosso, annuendo con la testa.</p><p> </p><p>“Il vostro viso…”.</p><p>La mano scivolò sulla guancia provando la consistenza, intuendo la morbidezza della pelle.</p><p>Il primo contatto irrigidì i muscoli, scompose le fibre che si tesero per tentare di sollevarsi, arcuandosi, follemente imprigionate…</p><p>Quello prese a godere della rabbia…</p><p>“La vostra pelle è così liscia…morbida…”.</p><p> </p><p>Nelle dita ascoltava la sua pelle, consistenza di cui s’era ritrovato succube e che avrebbe ascoltato presto, di nuovo…</p><p>
  <em>Subito…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>La cabina era vuota. Fredda…</p><p>Era minuscola, gli parve all’improvviso enorme, come se all’interno, da qualche parte ci fosse stata un’altra stanza, un altro pertugio e lui non avesse avuto tempo di guardarci ma ci avrebbe guardato e l’avrebbe trovata lì, addormentata magari.</p><p>Pensieri confusi arrovellarono i sensi.</p><p>
  <em>Dove diavolo sei?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non sarebbe riuscito a restarsene lì, mentre le dita s’attaccavano alle pareti e la pazienza era ormai svanita. Si sedette, solo un istante.</p><p>Non era da lei comportarsi a quel modo.</p><p>Forse stava ancora cercando il bambino, seppure l’incoscienza di lei s’era sempre arginata entro un limite accettabile…</p><p>Forse…</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto escludere l’attacco alla Fortezza della Bastiglia.</p><p><em>Lì </em>– dovette dirselo – <em>S’era davvero esposta al limite della follia.</em></p><p> </p><p>Non erano trascorsi che pochi minuti.</p><p>Si rimise la giacca, gettata in un angolo, bagnata, il freddo frustò un poco i muscoli.</p><p>Settembre stava per terminare e lui aveva freddo adesso.</p><p>Dannazione, via, fuori. I passi lo condussero fuori.</p><p>Uscì di nuovo, l’unico appiglio era la stanza dov’erano ricoverati i cavalli.</p><p> </p><p>Il coltello riverberò la poca luce sollevandosi all’altezza del viso.</p><p>La punta rivolta verso il basso, la sequenza delle cordicelle della camicia vinte dalla lama…</p><p>Il respiro fermo…</p><p>La bocca serrata, la mascella faceva male, tutto doleva, incapace di muoversi e ribellarsi…</p><p>Sprofondata nella colpa di non aver compreso.</p><p>L’altro la fissava e lavorava di fino…</p><p>Piano, godendosi ogni singolo taglio.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar comprese che quello aveva capito e voleva solo assaporare il finale di quella dannata commedia.</p><p>“E’ necessario che verifichi…con il vostro permesso…”.</p><p>Un gridolino di soddisfazione, la strada imboccata era quella giusta.</p><p>Con la lama scostò piano i lembi della camicia…</p><p>Lei ci provò ancora a tirare ed allungarsi…</p><p>La testa iniziò a girare e il sangue divenne quasi fermo, rappreso nelle vene, incapace di trattenerla in vita.</p><p>La bocca serrata.</p><p> </p><p>Si scostò dal viso dell’altro, dove già leggeva la prova che i convincimenti erano corretti.</p><p>Indossava ancora le dannate fasce, un’abitudine che aveva pensato di abbandonare ma lei doveva essere un uomo, almeno fino alla fine del viaggio.</p><p>Erano necessarie…</p><p>“Ma bene! Allora forse quelle voci non erano poi così infondate…” – mugolò l’altro sarcastico.</p><p> </p><p>Non riuscì a resistere, istintivamente, s’impose di muoversi, di sottrarsi alla tortura, l’altro le mise la mano sul collo e iniziò a stringere di nuovo…</p><p>L’uomo rideva e parlava, gridava quasi, nella diabolica esaltazione.</p><p>Lei si sentì soffocare…</p><p> </p><p>Il pugnale s’appoggiò sulla pancia, un istante ed il freddo colpì i sensi.</p><p>Il pugnale prese a scorrere sulla pelle.</p><p>Il freddo della lama lentamente risalì verso il petto, infilandosi tra le fasce.</p><p>Il pugnale incise la stoffa, la lama prese a girare ed il filo a strisciare sul tessuto vincendo a poco a poco l’esile resistenza.</p><p>I muscoli si tesero, il respiro si bloccò.</p><p>La trama prese a cedere.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita s’allargarono per aggrapparsi alle corde, a qualsiasi appiglio ci fosse intorno, nulla.</p><p>La mano dell’uomo si scansò dal collo e scese giù…</p><p>All’unisono voleva accedere ai sensi dell’altra…</p><p>Tutti…</p><p>L’aveva capito.</p><p>Voleva rivelarglielo allora, alla propria maniera.</p><p> </p><p>Quando entrò c’erano altre persone che si occupavano dei propri animali. I cavalli erano agitati ma nulla era mutato da quando ci si era messo lui ad accudirli.</p><p>Li accarezzò di nuovo, si guardò attorno…</p><p>Non c’era. Lei non c’era. Non aveva più visto nemmeno il bambino.</p><p>Uscì, di nuovo, questa volta i passi si fecero ansiosi, concitati, minati dal crescendo della tempesta che minava il cuore, i battiti, i sensi.</p><p> </p><p>Dovette aggrapparsi più d’una volta ai corrimano, agli sbalzi delle pareti, a qualsiasi altro appiglio che gli avesse consentito di reggersi in piedi e di non rovinare a terra, spinto dall’ondeggiare ora lento, ora deciso della nave.</p><p>Gli parve davvero d’essere tornato sul tetto dell’Entrague, lei, lassù…</p><p>
  <em>Dove diavolo sei?</em>
</p><p>Chiedeva a tutti quelli che incontrava se avessero visto un tizio biondo…</p><p>
  <em>Mio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fratello…</em>
</p><p>Mai quell’appellativo stonava e s’addiceva al tempo stesso. L’amore assoluto non aveva più declinazione, chiunque fosse stata lei.</p><p> </p><p>Tutti quelli che incontravano dapprima gli mandavano un accidente e poi gli ordinavano di tornare in cabina.</p><p>C’era davvero il rischio d’essere sbattuti a terra, quando si fosse stati fortunati.</p><p>Chi lo fosse stato meno poteva finire fuori…</p><p>Fuori, in mare.</p><p>Non c’era più pavimento sotto i piedi, la pelle era fradicia, come i vestiti…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p>Nessuno l’aveva visto.</p><p>No, allora doveva davvero essere accaduto altro.</p><p>La paura prese a torcere le viscere, ad annacquare il sangue, che l’assenza non poteva più essere casuale, che doveva essere accaduto qualcosa, un imprevisto che l’aveva ingoiata chissà dove.</p><p>Si maledisse…</p><p> </p><p>La trama si lacerò sotto la spinta livida del coltello…</p><p>“Lo dicevo io!” – sibilò l’olandese chinandosi…</p><p>Le dita scesero e saggiarono la carne, insistendo…</p><p>Le dita affondarono, incidendo i sensi…</p><p>Un grido subito sormontato dalla risata di vittoria.</p><p> </p><p>Perse l’equilibrio, s’attaccò alla sartia, la prima che le dita riuscirono ad afferrare, mentre il pavimento sgusciava, ondeggiando, da sotto i piedi.</p><p>Grida d’imprecazione da lontano gl’intimarono di rientrare.</p><p>Il cuore, anche il cuore, perse il battito…</p><p>Il boato riempì le orecchie, l’acqua l’investì…</p><p> </p><p>Lo strappo si consumò freddo e definitivo nell’esultanza rozza del vincitore…</p><p>Il respiro si perse mentre il freddo solcava la pelle esposta, nuda…</p><p>Occhi che scrutavano…</p><p>“Potreste davvero essere quella che stanno cercando! Sapete maneggiare la spada come un soldato…vi comportate come un soldato…ho fatto bene a scendere a Nizza e a dire ai miei uomini di salpare per la Corsica. Non appena ci incroceranno saliremo a bordo della mia nave e vi riporterò in Francia! E se non siete quella…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Non sarebbe riuscito a far nulla da solo.</p><p>Questa volta l’avrebbero ricevuto dannazione, a costo di sfondare la porta della cabina del capitano.</p><p>Non era da lei sparire così, non così e non adesso, non in quel momento, in cui tutt’e due, da sempre legati dal filo che univa le loro esistenze, per la prima volta avevano rivolto lo sguardo ad un destino comune.</p><p>Salvarsi, abdicare all’inutile guerra che si sarebbe scatenata in Francia, e vivere, quel poco che sarebbe stato loro concesso.</p><p>No, non adesso…</p><p> </p><p>Streke lasciò la presa, la mano ghermì il petto, affondando le unghie nella pelle, graffiando la consistenza tenera e bianca, come a volerglielo strappare ad ogni costo di bocca quel grido che s’innalzò come trofeo della macabra vittoria.</p><p> </p><p>Provò di nuovo, istintivamente a contorcersi…</p><p>“Gridate pure! Nel caos che c’è fuori…non vi sentiranno di certo!” – la schermì l’uomo.</p><p>Il respiro infranto…</p><p>La coscienza sollecitata…</p><p>Con la mente, almeno con quella, doveva uscire da lì, via…</p><p>Così s’era salvata, un tempo…</p><p>Ma allora s’era scontrata con la raffinata insistenza del demonio, strategia diversa che aveva ammansito ed ammaliato i sensi per piegarli ed indurli a cedere con la lusinga e la forza del desiderio.</p><p>Qui no, qui era diverso.</p><p>A quello non importava un accidente se lei sarebbe vissuta o meno, se lei fosse stata pura o meno…</p><p>A quello interessava la taglia…</p><p>Il resto…</p><p> </p><p>Non fece in tempo a raggiungere il cassero di poppa che si ritrovò davanti la figura dell’inglese che armeggiava con una bussola ed imprecava, tentando di tenersi in testa il cappellaccio fradicio, infuriato contro la tempesta, il vento teso e chissà quali altri demoni che gli s’agitavano nelle viscere e nelle brache.</p><p>“Monsieur…”.</p><p> </p><p>Quello alzò gli occhi stralunato.</p><p>“Che diavolo ci fate qua fuori?! Non sapete che ai passeggeri non è consentito uscire dalle cabine in questo momento?! Rientrate immediatamente!”.</p><p>Un’imprecazione…</p><p>“Non li sapete proprio eseguire gli ordini vero!? Già voi siete francesi! I francesi non accettano mai d’eseguire un cazzo di ordine se a loro non aggrada!”.</p><p>Farneticava tra sé…</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…avete visto…mio…” – si morse il labbro André, il sapore salmastro dell’acqua di mare invase lo stomaco che davvero gli veniva da vomitare anche a lui ma la tempesta non c’entrava – “Mio fratello?”.</p><p>“Vostro…ma allora non volete capire? Che cazzo ci farebbe vostro fratello in giro?”.</p><p>“L’avete visto? Non riesco a trovarlo da nessuna parte…è uscito dalla cabina…e non è tornato neppure dopo l’ordine di rientrare…”.</p><p>“Porc…” – quasi fu l’inglese a mordersi il labbro per trattenersi dal mandare a quel paese i francesi, tutti, e anche quello che si trovava sotto gli occhi, lì, e poi quell’altro, il fratello, che se quell’altro lo avesse avuto tra le mani…</p><p>E gliel’avrebbe fatta vedere lui a quel damerino! Se non fosse nato maschio…</p><p>Gliel’avrebbe fatta vedere lui.</p><p>No, dannazione, doveva davvero ringraziare il cielo ch’era nato maschio, quell’altro, così due sberle gliele avrebbe rifilate lui e non avrebbe avuto remore a farlo!</p><p> </p><p>“No!” – digrignò disgustato Sir John River all’idea che un qualsiasi passeggero con un minimo d’intelligenza nella testa avesse avuto l’incoscienza di continuare ad aggirarsi sul ponte principale sfidando ordini perentori e soprattutto simili intemperie – “Non l’ho visto! Anzi, pregate che non lo veda affatto perché se accadrà sarò io stesso a prenderlo a calci!!”.</p><p> </p><p>La becera reprimenda non sortì alcun effetto.</p><p>S’immaginava Sir John River che un qualsiasi francese non si sarebbe lasciato scalfire ma quello che si trovava davanti pareva davvero trasfigurato rispetto all’uomo silenzioso e severo che aveva scorto non più tardi del giorno precedente nella cabina dei due che li avevano aiutato a nascondersi, lui assieme al compare Ismael.</p><p>Più che impassibile quello pareva terrorizzato.</p><p>Il debito di gratitudine verso i due passeggeri ammorbidì la collera del sottufficiale.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva preso a tossire, mancava l’aria anche se la mano non stringeva più il collo…</p><p>Si contorse soffiando…</p><p>L’altro vaneggiava: “E se non doveste essere quella che cercano…oh beh allora troverò senz’altro qualcuno a cui vendervi! Siete…no…sei bella…”.</p><p>Il voi s’era perduto, le distanze annullate, il tu presupponeva possesso, in tutti i sensi.</p><p>“Sì…non sarà difficile portarti via…”.</p><p> </p><p>La terrea prospettiva indusse un barlume di funerea speranza…</p><p>Dunque quello non l’avrebbe ammazzata lì, che le taglie le si può incassare comunque, anche portandosi dietro il ricercato chiuso in un sacco, solo che così è necessario far presto perché un morto, oltre ad essere difficile da trasportare, dopo qualche giorno prende a trasfigurarsi e i connotati si sfaldano col rischio di rendere il malcapitato irriconoscibile, col rischio che chi deve pagare non abbia certezza che la propria vendetta abbia avuto giustizia.</p><p>Di contro, c’è che un prigioniero vivo prima o poi ci prova a scappare…</p><p> </p><p>Streke afferrò i lembi della camicia tirandoli giù a forza.</p><p>Affondò la bocca nel collo, a debita distanza dalla bocca, immaginandosi che quella avrebbe reagito mordendo, imprecando, da tanto si dimenava, e lui morse a sua volta, assaggiando la carne.</p><p> </p><p>“Hanno detto che quella era una nobile…davvero non posso credere che potrò avere un simile onore!”.</p><p>Gridò davvero…</p><p>“Hai anche una bella voce! Imperiosa direi! Degna dell’aspetto! Quanto alla tua fierezza…te la farò ingoiare…prima di portarti a bordo della mia nave, questa notte ci divertiremo. Sai è un po’ che non sto con una donna come si deve e tu mi sembri la persona adatta. Per avere la taglia basta che ti consegni viva! Per il resto…”.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase a squadrare l’inglese e l’altro comprese che nessuna reprimenda in quel momento avrebbe sortito effetto, anzi, forse se quel francese avesse davvero ritrovato il fratello, probabilmente ci avrebbe pensato lui a rimettere a posto i ruoli e a dargliene di santa ragione.</p><p>Chissà perché s’immaginava che quello fosse il fratello maggiore e l’altro fosse più piccolo e che non fosse la prima volta che il più piccolo avesse fatto passare un brutto quarto d’ora al maggiore.</p><p> </p><p>Chissà perché se l’immaginava che quei due si adorassero visceralmente e che fossero inseparabili e che lo fossero stati sempre. Nessuno glielo aveva raccontato, solo che, con la coda dell’occhio, in quella dannata cabina, s’era permesso d’osservarli e li aveva visti, parlarsi, letteralmente, con gli occhi, senza neppure battere ciglio, senza neppure muovere un angolo della bocca.</p><p> </p><p>“Vostro fratello…ma che ci fa in giro…”.</p><p>“Ve l’ho detto. E’ uscito per…”.</p><p>Di nuovo si morse il labbro André.</p><p>Non sapeva se fidarsi. Non sapeva se raccontare che suo fratello non era un fratello, ma una sorella, Dio, ancor più d’una sorella, era tutta la sua vita e che lei s’era messa in testa di salvare quel moccioso che tanto le rammentava una bambina perduta nel freddo della Russia, nella gelida Saint Petersburg e che lui, suo fratello, non l’aveva fermata, perché lo sapeva d’esser in torto che lui, laggiù, allora, aveva scelto lei, lei, sorella, amante, sposa, moglie, perdendo per sempre l’appiglio della vita di Mimose.</p><p>Una colpa che pensava d’aver espiato. No, non ancora…</p><p>Dio, che senso avrebbe avuto raccontare tutto questo ad un perfetto sconosciuto?</p><p>“E’ uscito! Mi duole ammetterlo ma non ho avuto l’accortezza di fermarlo. Ritenete pure me responsabile di questo guaio ma adesso ho solo urgenza di trovarlo!” – sciorinò André livido, lo sguardo bianco e terreo.</p><p> </p><p>Streke rise ancora più forte, tirò su la camicia e richiuse ciò che restava dei lacci.</p><p>Si avvicinò al viso respirando il respiro, il peso addosso…</p><p>Il respiro pesante sul viso...</p><p>Sopra, le impediva di muoversi, le braccia tese, agganciate in alto…</p><p> </p><p>La nausea prese a salire davvero, fu costretta a chiudere la bocca e a respirare piano e a non fiatare.</p><p>L’aria gelata spezzava i denti.</p><p>Fulgido ed incosciente silenzio, provocazione alla boria dell’altro, Oscar ascoltava il passato ripiombarle addosso, come una pietra, lo stesso peso che l’inchiodava lì…</p><p>“I miei uomini hanno l’ordine di ammazzare il bambino se vi dovesse venire in mente di tentare di scappare. E poi…consiglio di starvene buona che altrimenti potrebbero venire strane idee anche a loro e se non sarò qui a fermarli…”.</p><p> </p><p>Tirò di nuovo, ogni provocazione sollevava la rabbia…</p><p>La mano sulla bocca…</p><p>“Oh…ecco…un ultimo avvertimento… se il vostro cognome non è Montand, nemmeno il tizio che viaggia con voi si chiamerà Montand! Non sarete fratelli immagino ma facciamo conto di sì!! Dunque non vorrete di certo che vostro fratello finisca in mare?!”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi fissavano la parete fredda e buia.</p><p>Il corpo d’improvviso s’inabissò nella quiete assoluta.</p><p>Intuì i gesti dell’olandese che staccava le corde e richiamava i compari ch’erano fuori.</p><p>Una boccetta estratta in fretta dalla tasca…</p><p>I capelli afferrati di nuovo, tirati a forza per farle aprire la bocca.</p><p>L’essenza disgustosa che bruciava la gola…</p><p>Le andò di storto, prese a tossire, e quello prese ad insistere mentre i compari la tenevano lì ferma ad obbligarla ad ingoiare la mistura verdognola…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fratello, sposo, amante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>André si mantenne sull’altro, l’inglese rallentò i pensieri ed imbrigliò la rabbia. Quei due l’avevano aiutato, non era il caso di perdere altro tempo.</p><p>“Non l’ho visto, mi spiace…sarà stato sorpreso dalla tempesta e avrà preferito trovare riparo da qualche parte…” – fece spallucce – “Avete provato nella stiva?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’allusione ferì, André non tradì la rabbia.</p><p>D'altronde l’altro non sapeva nulla ed era luogo comune che se si spariva su una nave fosse abbastanza evidente dove si potesse finire.</p><p>Il fatto poi che fosse un <em>damerino francese</em> ad essere scomparso…</p><p>Quella nave abbondava di marinai prestanti e bendisposti. Sui gusti nessuno avrebbe avuto nulla da recriminare e l’inglese non sembrava particolarmente scandalizzato all’idea che il damerino avesse accettato la compagnia d’un baldo marinaio.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Non era più tempo di scherzare, che un tempo pure André ci aveva giocato su quell’assurdo equivoco.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>“Sono già stato lì!” – tagliò corto, severo, che il tempo passava e l’inglese pareva non capire e…</p><p>“I cavalli sono stati accuditi. Laggiù non c’era e nessuno l’ha visto…potete aiutarmi…non mi consentono d’entrare…”.</p><p>La nave, la nave era enorme ma quella nave non era Parigi, non era la Francia. L’avrebbe trovata Oscar, a costo di smontarla pezzo per pezzo quella dannata nave. Lei era là sotto.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Mi spiace, non posso accontentarvi!” – sputò River tornando a lisciare il vetro tondeggiante della bussoletta, con la manica della giacca per tentare d’asciugarlo. Impresa inutile, che dentro s’era formata condensa e l’ago s’era perso in mezzo.</p><p>“Devo trovarlo!” – digrignò André piantandosi davanti a River.</p><p>“Al diavolo!” imprecò l’inglese stizzito seppur combattuto – “Posso incaricare Ismael di cercarlo. Lui può accedere ovunque…eccetto nelle cabine dei passeggeri s’intende!”.</p><p>L’ennesimo affondo…</p><p> </p><p>“Vi state sbagliando monsieur!” – tentò di precisare André che aveva compreso – “Mio fratello…credetemi…non è persona che potrebbe sparire così e lasciarmi senza notizie!”.</p><p>Misurava le parole André. Avrebbe voluto prenderlo a calci l’inglese, André, che l’inglese non sapeva un accidente di loro, di lei, ma non per questo quello aveva diritto di snocciolare i dannati luoghi comuni che accompagnavano la nomea di quelli come loro, né nobili né plebei.</p><p>Gente comune…</p><p>
  <em>Due fratelli…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, fratello e sorella…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>River lesse sul volto dell’altro un’angoscia senza pari.</p><p>Nessuna rabbia s’era innalzata al seguito delle provocazioni e degli affondi rovesciati addosso al francese.</p><p>Tutto questo, unito a tutti gli strani e controversi segnali che s’erano ampliati, silenziosi, dalla coppia di passeggeri, prese ad impensierirlo, che adesso non era più in gioco la capacità d’inquadrare al volo le persone, perché quelle persone forse non erano chi dicevano di essere.</p><p>A Marsiglia…</p><p> </p><p>River tornò con la mente a Marsiglia.</p><p>Quello s’era nascosto nella catapecchia al passaggio dei soldati francesi…</p><p>Convenne che non c’era tempo e che quello non fosse il momento giusto per estorcere altre informazioni. Avrebbe pregustato la vittoria quando li avesse avuti davanti agli occhi tutti e due, i francesi, e allora avrebbe finalmente potuto esigere le tanto agognate pezze utili a fare un poco di luce a quella faccenda. Sì, lo voleva guardare proprio in faccia quel damerino che s’era permesso di disobbedire agli ordini e s’era infilato chissà dove nella sua nave!</p><p> </p><p>“Sta bene! Ismael andrà dove voi non potete. Non posso fare altro. Vi farò sapere ma ora tornate nella cabina. Speravamo d’aggirare il centro della tempesta ma il vento ha cambiato direzione e ci stiamo finendo in mezzo!”.</p><p>“Vi…” – André fece un passo sbarrando il passo all’altro che s’apprestava ad alzare i tacchi e sparire – “…prego! Lasciatemi andare con lui. Non interferirò con il lavoro dei vostri uomini…ma non posso restare qui…devo…trovarlo…devo trovare mio fratello!”.</p><p>Le parole si persero, buie, come il buio che circondava i due uomini.</p><p>Il francese non mollava…</p><p>L’inglese stava per spazientirsi di nuovo.</p><p>André lo prevenne…</p><p>“Ve lo chiedo come favore per ciò che abbiamo fatto…l’intuito di mio fratello v’è stato utile…io e lui siamo molto legati. Potete sdebitarvi accontentando me!”.</p><p>Dannato francese, sapeva essere davvero convincente.</p><p>Gl’inglesi se hanno un debito di riconoscenza, non possono tirarsi indietro.</p><p>Dannato francese, che pareva lo sapesse, anche questo!</p><p> </p><p>Percepiva le voci, il senso delle parole no.</p><p>Intuiva il groviglio di braccia che la sollevavano, dove la portassero no.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto muoversi ma non vedeva nulla, no…</p><p>Percepiva il sangue annacquato, mescolato a mistura che spezzava le forze e la voce…</p><p> </p><p>“Giù nella sentina…quella di sinistra…” – sputò a terra l’olandese.</p><p>“Quella è sempre piena d’acqua…affogherà!” – cinica rimostranza.</p><p>“Tanto meglio! Se è furba…almeno più furba di quel che penso…capirà che ad aprir bocca…ci rimetterà la vita…gliela farò aprire io la bocca al momento giusto!”.</p><p>Lanciò la piccola bottiglia nelle mani di uno dei due.</p><p>“Usatene poca sennò rischiate di ammazzarla! <em>Ma belle dame</em>!” – Streke volteggiò la sinistra inscenando l’inchino del primattore che abbandona la scena - “Fate quello che vi ho detto” – rivolto ai compari – “E non parlate con nessuno di quello che è accaduto qui dentro altrimenti potete dire addio al vostro denaro. E guai a voi se v’azzardate a toccarla! E’ mia quella! Se me ne accorgo…”.</p><p> </p><p>I due bofonchiarono il proprio disappunto. Il denaro sarebbe di certo finito nelle tasche ma perché poi solo il capo avrebbe potuto godere dell’insperata fortuna d’un incontro con una donna simile?</p><p>L’olandese s’inginocchiò ad osservare, controllando che la furia si fosse calmata.</p><p>Lisciò la guancia, annusò di nuovo il respiro che s’era acquietato…</p><p>Le dita scorsero sul collo.</p><p>Nessuna reazione…</p><p>Solo gli occhi balenavano gli ultimi rigurgiti d’odio, incapaci di ferire…</p><p> </p><p>L’altro rise, la posizione di potere gli consentì d’abbandonare il voi: “Saprò essere gentile vedrai…se tu lo sarai con me!”.</p><p>La bocca si ficcò nell’incavo del collo…</p><p>Nessuna reazione…</p><p>“Ecco…vedi che hai capito?”.</p><p>Si rialzò lisciandosi la casacca: “Torno fuori…che si staranno chiedendo dov’è finito il nocchiero!” – chiosò tirandosi dietro la porta.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora andate se ci tenete…ma badate di non intralciare il lavoro dell’equipaggio! I miei uomini sono parecchio nervosi durante le tempeste e se sentono che qualcuno s’intromette non guardano in faccia a nessuno, neanche se si tratta d’un passeggero! E se finite a gambe all’aria peggio per voi, io vi ho avvertito!”.</p><p>“Non temete…monsieur…mi limiterò a cercare…” – i pugni chiusi, lo stomaco sottosopra, il viso bianco, il cuore straziato – “Mio fratello. Vi sono…grato…”.</p><p>“Dovere! Devo comunque ricambiare il vostro gesto. Cercate di trovarlo e se mi permettete ditegliene quattro anche da parte mia. Anzi, quando lo trovate fatemelo sapere. Vedrò di usare le maniere giuste per fargli comprendere cosa sia l’autorità! Mi pare che vostro fratello non abbia idea di che significhi disciplina e rigore e…”.</p><p> </p><p>Sir John River si ritrovò lo sguardo dell’interlocutore piantato in faccia.</p><p>L’espressione mutata solo per un istante, scivolata giù in una sorta di patetica ammissione, come a rimarcare all’inglese di conoscerla bene l’incapacità del fratello d’accettare la disciplina…</p><p>Tempo ve n’era poco però per scendere a disquisire della questione.</p><p>“Insomma…ecco…” - farfugliò River – “Mi sembra alquanto stupido sparire così nel bel mezzo della tempesta…a meno che non abbia incontrato compagnia…non pensate possa essere andata così!?”.</p><p> </p><p>André lo fissò interdetto.</p><p>Negò con la testa, laconicamente risoluto, troppo preoccupato per rispondere all’altro per le rime. Si sentiva stanco d’ingoiare continuamente parole e spiegazioni ma in quel momento gl’interessava solo trovarla…</p><p>“Oh…a proposito…non cercate d’intavolare conversazione con Monsieur Ismael…” – precisò River mentre i due s’erano accordati con lo sguardo e il musulmano aveva preso a fargli strada.</p><p>“Come…”.</p><p>“Non…parla…” – sibilò River – “E’ una storia lunga…ve la spiegherò poi…”.</p><p>Annuì André. Non gl’interessava fare conversazione. Gliel’avrebbe fatto capire all’altro se avesse voluto ficcare gli occhi dentro una stanza o un pertugio buio…</p><p>Si sarebbe spiegato.</p><p> </p><p>Scomparvero…</p><p>Sir John River rimase ad osservare la figura nerboruta del compare, Ismael el Bakar inabissata tra le sartie e gli alberi e subito dietro quella del francese che cercava il fratello.</p><p>Un misto di sospesa angoscia e stizza prese a torturagli lo stomaco e questo infastidì i nervi già ulteriormente tesi per la tempesta.</p><p> </p><p>“Non chiudergli la bocca! Sta arrivando una tempesta e il padrone non vuole ritrovarsi con un cadavere…si vuole divertire…ha detto…”.</p><p>Le voci giungevano lontane, distorte.</p><p>Il corpo le pareva staccato dal resto di sé, come se lei fosse imprigionata altrove, non legata ma incapace di muoversi.</p><p>La sabbia fredda, bagnata, prese a scorrere giù, dentro la camicia, mentre braccia e gambe venivano slegate.</p><p>Era libera…</p><p>Era buio…</p><p> </p><p>Provò ad aprire la bocca. Si ritrovò la sabbia sotto i denti…</p><p>Era stesa o forse no, non riusciva a comprenderlo…</p><p>Si sentì sollevata di nuovo e poi cacciata dentro a forza, dentro una specie di pertugio, le gambe raccolte, le braccia legate di nuovo avanti a sé…</p><p>Era buio…</p><p>Improvvisamente, di nuovo, i capelli…</p><p>Le facevano male i capelli…</p><p> </p><p>“Apri la bocca…dannata…”.</p><p>“Vacci piano…così l’ammazzi!”.</p><p>Il sentore amaro raschiò la gola assieme alla sabbia, costretta ad ingoiare tutt’e due.</p><p>Il cuore batteva forte e minuscole gocce salate solcarono la fronte fredda per perdersi nell’incavo del collo.</p><p>L’odore del mare penetrò le narici e la nausea fino ad allora tenuta a bada prese a risalire prepotente dallo stomaco.</p><p>Prese a tossire, tentando di vomitare.</p><p>Si sentì chiudere la bocca da una mano, pensò che sarebbe soffocata lì…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Andrè…</em>
</p><p>Unico pensiero, unico appiglio nel buio assoluto…</p><p> </p><p>Il boato s’innalzò impedendo di ascoltare altro, i sensi allentarono la presa, la coscienza prese a vagare, ondeggiando…</p><p>Nel buio…</p><p>Nel nulla…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>29 settembre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 3° giorno di viaggio, prima di mezzanotte…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Direzione Ajaccio.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Hell is empty and all the devils are here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hell is empty and all the devils are here</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> L’inferno è vuoto e tutti i diavoli sono qui </em>
</p><p>
  <em>William Shakespeare </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“La tempesta”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>30 settembre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 4° giorno di viaggio, subito dopo la mezzanotte…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Direzione Ajaccio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aiutami…</em>
</p><p>Non aveva più voce.</p><p>L’aria umida solcava le viscere della nave, il freddo scivolava sulla pelle, l’odore dell’acqua spumosa e feroce innescava strani vortici dell’anima…</p><p> </p><p>“Dove sei…”.</p><p>Glielo chiedeva André, camminando al buio, quasi lei fosse lì, l’unico appiglio della vista le spalle squadrate della guida che gli era stata assegnata.</p><p><em>Caronte</em> l’avrebbe appellato se lei fosse stata lì, e lui, André, un’anima senza pace che s’appresta a scendere negli Inferi.</p><p> </p><p>Solo che quelli gli parevano insidiosamente vuoti, colmi solo degli sguardi assonnati e lividi dei mozzi ch’erano stati mandati a riposare, giù nella stiva, un’ora, solo un’ora a turno, perché fossero in grado di riprendere a combattere ed impedire che la nave colasse a picco.</p><p>Non c’erano diavoli là sotto…</p><p>E nemmeno angeli.</p><p>No, lei non c’era.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Aiutami…</em>
</p><p>Ad André parve d’aver sentito la sua voce.</p><p>Suono evanescente che lo chiamava mentre lui s’aggirava per i corridoi bui.</p><p> </p><p>Il suo accompagnatore percorreva sicuro ogni angolo della nave.</p><p>La maggior parte dei marinai alloggiava in uno stanzone maleodorante e scuro, travi nere intrecciate sul soffitto a sostegno dei ponti superiori, da cui penzolavano aggrovigliati ammassi di corde, amache appese per riposare, ragnatele spesse che ondeggiavano all’inclinarsi della nave.</p><p> </p><p>Di lei non c’era traccia.</p><p>Quando s’imbattevano in una porta, la porta s’apriva, dopo che la manata del musulmano imponeva di farlo.</p><p>Nulla…</p><p> </p><p>André dovette aggrapparsi al corrimano, di nuovo.</p><p>Si trovarono ad ispezionare le cabine degli ufficiali. Erano vuote, perché quelli erano tutti su, attorno al capitano, in attesa che Prospero si fosse deciso ad acquietare la tempesta.</p><p> </p><p>C’era un unico appiglio…</p><p>Uno soltanto…</p><p>L’unico appiglio a lei era quel bambino.</p><p>E l’altro appiglio al bambino era quello ch’era stato appellato l’<em>olandese</em>.</p><p>Anche la sua cabina era vuota.</p><p> </p><p>Le cabine dei passeggeri.</p><p>Si bussò anche a quelle.</p><p>Tutti aprirono e lasciarono dare un’occhiata. Molti erano spaventati, altri infastiditi ma nessuno si oppose.</p><p>La nave era tutta lì, guscio saldo e fragile, robusto e scuro, capace di tenere tutti in vita ed al tempo stesso svuotare la speranza, che il tempo scorreva e gli spazi inesplorati diminuivano col passare delle ore e dei passi.</p><p> </p><p>Ogni passaggio recideva i nervi, ogni porta che s’apriva e poi si richiudeva spezzava il respiro.</p><p>Di lei nessuna traccia.</p><p> </p><p>Eppure la sua voce l’aveva ascoltata e lui, dannato, le aveva risposto come se, solo un istante, uno soltanto, lei gli sarebbe apparsa davanti.</p><p>L’avrebbe…</p><p>Abbracciata e presa a schiaffi e poi baciata…</p><p>E se la sarebbe portata via…</p><p>
  <em>Via…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Via!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aveva paura André.</p><p>Lo sguardo stravolto, sgranato nel buio, mentre si ritrovava al punto di partenza, mentre l’uomo che l’aveva accompagnato, pur non avendo aperto bocca, aveva preso a guardarlo con aria di commiserazione, forse sentendosi in colpa ma solo impercettibilmente, per non aver trovato nessuno.</p><p>Un guizzo, gli occhi intravidero il nocchiero che alla svelta s’infilava nella cabina di comando.</p><p>
  
</p><p>L’immagine gli riportò una certezza, che lei non fosse sparita, non di sua iniziativa, non poteva aver raggiunto tale grado d’incoscienza.</p><p>
  <em>Forse…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dove…sei…non puoi essere sparita nel nulla…devo…trovarti…” – biascicò André a denti stretti, i pugni serrati, lo sguardo annebbiato dalla paura, ficcato in alto al cielo buio, mentre la pioggia insisteva, vorticando, piegata dalle raffiche.</p><p>Si ritrovò gli occhi dell’energumeno addosso.</p><p>Dietro, alle spalle, il compare inglese che scambiava con l’altro tacite parole sul resoconto della missione.</p><p>L’esito pareva evidente.</p><p>River tentò ugualmente: “L’avete trovato?”.</p><p> </p><p>“No…” – rispose André secco, furioso, disperso – “Io torno…”.</p><p>“Non se ne parla nemmeno!” – sibilò l’inglese.</p><p>“Monsieur…forse non avete compreso?!” - André era fuori di sé, voleva tornare giù, da solo, ripercorrere i corridoi, le stanze, rivoltare la stiva se necessario.</p><p>“No forse voi non avete compreso!” – ruggì l’altro – “Se perdiamo un passeggero…il capitano e la nave e la nostra compagnia finiscono nei guai. Non vi permetterò d’andarvene in giro…adesso!!”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Se perdiamo un passeggero…</em>
</p><p>River si diede dell’idiota. L’eventualità si riferiva al francese che aveva di fronte ma l’altro…</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…devo trovarlo!” – digrignò André, che l’inglese era diventato nemico, assieme al vento, alla pioggia, al mare in burrasca, all’odore della pece e del catrame e delle corde marce e della salsedine e…</p><p>Dio, persino lei adesso era diventata nemica.</p><p>Non avrebbe mai dovuto permetterle d’allontanarsi!</p><p> </p><p>Il bacio sulle labbra, l’ultimo, quasi violento, che aveva sperato di sollevare i sensi e costringerla a restare lì, ancora un poco, solo qualche ora che poi sarebbe stato buio e nessuno sarebbe più potuto uscire.</p><p>Si maledisse…</p><p> </p><p>Che era stato per quello stesso motivo, <em>aversi e perdersi</em>, non più tardi di sette mesi prima, che lei era sprofondata nell’Inferno del tempo perduto, il peggiore degl’Inferni, misera manciata di minuti preziosi in cui la corda s’era stretta attorno al collo di quella bambina e quella era morta senza nemmeno avere avuto la consolazione di non vederla la dannata morte in faccia.</p><p>E Oscar…</p><p>Anche Oscar era morta allora.</p><p>Una parte di lei era morta assieme alla piccola.</p><p>Sputò a terra, fiele misto a sale…</p><p> </p><p>Ci aveva pensato a come sarebbe stato perderla.</p><p>Mille volte nella vita passata…</p><p>E poi nel presente e anche dopo, nel futuro, quello che non avrebbero più potuto vivere assieme.</p><p>Mille volte l’aveva persa.</p><p>Laggiù a Place Dauphine e poi a Saint Antoine e sotto le torri nere…</p><p>C’era già passato…</p><p>Ma ogni volta, chissà come, in fondo al cuore…</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” – imprecò l’inglese passandosi una mano tra i capelli fradici, chissà dov’era finito il cappellaccio. Lo sguardo era scuro…</p><p>Un grido alle spalle…</p><p>“Devo andare! Tornatevene di sotto! Chiederò a tutti…”.</p><p>André rimase lì, a muso duro, lasciando intendere che non si sarebbe mosso d’un passo.</p><p>“Ismael…conducete monsieur nella sua cabina!” – sbuffò l’inglese spazientito indicando con un dito al compare d’eseguire l’ordine, anche con la forza se necessario – “E voi…monsieur…vi assicuro che farò il possibile per comprendere dove sia finito vostro fratello…”.</p><p>Le parole caddero giù come un macigno…</p><p>Quella era una nave, mica la città di Parigi.</p><p>Se qualcuno non veniva scovato a bordo…</p><p> </p><p>L’energumeno si piazzò davanti alla faccia.</p><p>André tirò un respiro fondo, che in realtà gli pareva di non ascoltare più nessun suono, nessuna voce, nessun respiro.</p><p>“Faccio da me!” – chiosò avviandosi verso la scala che conduceva al ponte di coperta. La feritoia era chiusa, tentò d’aprirla, una raffica ingoiò il respiro, la nave parve sollevarsi, cacciata in alto da una forza gigantesca e poi lasciata ricadere giù, a peso morto.</p><p>Il corpo senza peso scaraventato contro la balaustra.</p><p>Il braccio chiuso in una morsa…</p><p>Ismael s’era attaccato alle sartie dell’albero mezzano…</p><p> </p><p>Lo tenne stretto, che tutt’e due rimasero lì, aggrappati, in attesa che l’onda che li aveva travolti si ritraesse.</p><p>Fradicio, André comprese…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Prese a sputare acqua e a tossire…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, no…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Prese a tossire…</p><p>Prese a sputare sangue, misto alla melma pastosa e putrida che ristagnava nella sentina, smossa dalle onde ch’erano penetrate dalle fessure, sospinte dalla furia del vento.</p><p>Sabbia tutt’intorno, le dita scorsero la forma levigata e liscia e fredda di alcune pietre.</p><p>Era in una sentina, non c’erano dubbi.</p><p>Paratie riempite di sabbia e pietre per dare equilibrio alla nave, in teoria, impossibile aprirle ma era accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>Era buio, il corpo immobile, sentiva di scivolare, giù, in fondo.</p><p>Probabilmente era davvero sott’acqua ma dentro la pancia della nave.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Augustin! – la voce s’era incrinata nel tono sgradevole del rimprovero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Monsieur Augustin Reynier de Jarjayes s’era acceso la pipa ed un’ampia voluta di fumo s’era sollevata eterea, odorosa, morbida, mentre l’uomo tamburellava con le dita sul foglio appena vergato. Attendeva che l’inchiostro s’asciugasse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi avete sentito?! – aveva puntualizzato Madame Jarjayes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì…Marguerite… – aveva risposto perplesso l’altro. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli occhi s’erano sollevati andando sul viso contratto e bianco della governante che stava poco dietro la consorte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tutte e due erano entrate di gran carriera, attendendo di profferir parola, solo il tempo che sarebbe servito al generale per ultimare la missiva ch’era intento a scrivere. Di solito nessuno aveva diritto di disturbarlo mentre se ne stava chiuso a lavorare nel suo studio. Evidentemente l’accidente era davvero d’importanza vitale.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Madame…davvero… – il generale aveva interrogato la governante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oui! Monsieur…Signor Generale…ecco…me l’ha detto André…era bagnato fradicio, l’ho sgridato e così me l’ha detto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silenzio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il Generale Jarjayes aveva dato un altro tiro alla pipa e se n’era rimasto zitto.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Allora? – il timbro della consorte s’era allarmato, al limite del fastidioso, più che altro perché il Generale Jarjayes non era mai stato disposto a ripensare e rivedere le proprie scelte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lì, però si esigeva una valutazione sul da farsi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al generale era parso allora che la moglie stesse scivolando – davvero - nella remota speranza che quell’accidente gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea, all’altro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In fondo Oscar aveva solo cinque anni…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Madame stava pensando questo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si, forse si stava già immaginando che con un poco di pazienza forse sarebbero riusciti a far accettare alla figlioletta vestiti più graziosi e femminili…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I capelli sarebbero cresciuti in fretta per finire intrecciati in una morbida acconciatura…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Madame avrebbe soprasseduto se la figlia non si fosse piegata subito ai cambiamenti ma a poco a poco li avrebbe accettati e tutto, tutto il mondo che pareva aver preso a procedere a rovescio dal venticinque dicembre dell’anno millesettecento cinquantacinque…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tutto il mondo sarebbe tornato a scorrere come doveva.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Il silenzio del marito aveva indotto un cauto seppur sorprendente ottimismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che il generale fosse stato davvero lì lì per valutare la questione, cedere ed ammettere con sé stesso d’aver commesso il più grande errore della sua vita?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Madame!? – l’uomo aveva interrogato di nuovo la governante per essere certo d’aver ben compreso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stavano per annegare! Signor Generale… – la voce di nanny s’era contratta a quel punto, mentre Madame Jarjayes aveva fatto un passo verso la scrivania, gli occhi al marito. Era spaventata, ma di più non poteva esigere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tutti e due! – aveva precisato Madame Jarjayes – Anche nostra figlia!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Jarjayes s’era massaggiato le tempie, poi aveva battuto una mano sul tavolo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E sia! Madame… – gli occhi alla governate ch’era scattata sull’attenti – Per domani preparateci un pranzo al sacco, un paio di cestini andranno benissimo. Metteteci pane, formaggio….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Augustin!? – s’era allarmata Madame Jarjayes che non comprendeva il nesso col pericolo appena scampato dalla bambina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Monsieur!? Per… – aveva balbettato Madame Glacé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Domani si va a nuotare! – aveva sentenziato Jarjayes alzandosi in piedi e tirando un respiro di compiacimento, mentre Madame Jarjayes aveva preso a farsi il segno della croce come pure la governante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inezie…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nulla avrebbe potuto scalfire il piano originale…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avete ragione madame! – aveva sentenziato Jarjayes – Non posso permettere che mio figlio anneghi in una pozza d’acqua! E’ un Jarjayes! M’ero riservato d’insegnarglielo quest’estate, ma ormai fa già abbastanza caldo…se tutti e due rischiavano d’annegare, allora insegnerò a nuotare a tutti e due!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non c’era più di aria.</p><p>La camicia fradicia, i calzoni anche…</p><p>L’acqua era penetrata dalle assi delle pareti…</p><p>Solo la sabbia impediva d’inghiottire l’acqua. Però inghiottiva sabbia…</p><p> </p><p>Le dita gelate s’incunearono in una breccia di legno, scheggia lunga e fragile però, marcita dall’acqua.</p><p>Rimbombi cupi e violenti spezzarono il silenzio, il mare ghermiva il fragile guscio, che il fasciame pareva avrebbe ceduto da un momento all’altro, al morire della eco del colpo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Avanti! Tieni fuori la testa! E se finisci sotto, tieni la bocca chiusa!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli ordini del generale valevano sempre…</em>
</p><p>“Tengo la bocca chiusa!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Prima devi prendere un respiro ampio…così! E poi se vuoi puoi andare sott’acqua!</em>
</p><p>“Padre…non respiro…non…”.</p><p>
  <em>La eco della voce, l’acqua gelata…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La propria voce…</em>
</p><p>“André…fifone! Che fai? Io ho già imparato…se non ti butti ti chiamerò fifone per tutta la vita!”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Però, in fondo, se non fosse stato per tuo padre, saresti venuta su una specie di damina, imbellettata e frivola…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sagace forse, della sagacia utile a tener viva la conversazione tra damine sagaci ma nulla più. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sagace forse per apparire interessante agli sguardi di pretendenti cicisbei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma non troppo però, non fosse mai d’esser stati troppo sagaci che poi si sarebbe finite per esser sfrontate e i signori uomini non avrebbero degnato che d’una occhiata sbiadita e sufficiente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sagaci sì ma non al punto da rischiar di rimanere zitelle!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>André…fifone!</em>
</p><p>“André…sei sempre stato un fifone…” – piano, la voce flebile – “Eppure…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il sole delle diciotto e trenta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Versailles…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il sole luminoso, ampio, asciutto, estivo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ogni sera un ricevimento, i giardini da perlustrare, i percorsi da controllare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ogni giorno ed ogni notte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avevi imparato a notare persino quali giardinieri s’erano occupati delle aiuole, dei roseti, degli arbusti, dell’erba…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Il sole delle diciannove e trenta, Versailles, tiepido, pieno, intenso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André, adesso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso lo so che lui era lì, pochi passi dietro te, mentre osservavi il tramonto lungo il Gran Canal e ricordavi quando da piccoli avevate rischiato d’annegare al fiume.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti piaceva lanciare sassi nello stagno. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una volta, una volta soltanto, v’eravate messi a tirare pietre anche laggiù. Non ridevate, lanciavate solo le pietre, mentre la spada ondeggiava al fianco, impedendo i movimenti.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Il sole delle venti e trenta, a Versailles, freddo, rosato, colmo di nostalgia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La festa aveva inizio, risate, canti, frusciare sinuoso di stoffe e broccati, sentori di cipria e carne arrosto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sudore, rancori, vendette, il popolo muore…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ho freddo…respira…”.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a parlare, tra sé…</p><p>“Non voglio combattere…non voglio combattere più…”.</p><p> </p><p>Conosceva il corpo adesso, non più come strumento per ragionare, studiare, combattere, opporsi, scegliere, mediare, cedere e vincere.</p><p>Lo conosceva immerso nell’intenso fremere del desiderio, dell’amore, del sesso, del chiedere e basta, del volere e basta…</p><p>Volersi, aversi e perdersi…</p><p> </p><p>Lì sotto, nella trappola, il corpo si librava.</p><p>Ritrovò le ginocchia che strinse al petto, rannicchiandosi, le braccia a chiudersi ed abbracciarsi, la testa ritta da tenere fuori dalla strana melma su cui era adagiata.</p><p>Ascoltava il respiro, il proprio, incapace di rallentarlo e controllarlo.</p><p>Era talmente veloce, aveva paura, ecco perché respirava così in fretta, talmente in fretta che avrebbe rischiato di consumare la poca aria che filtrava dentro la sentina.</p><p> </p><p>La cabina era vuota.</p><p>Sul pavimento rivoli d’acqua, sottili e lucidi, a rincorrersi lentamente, sgocciolati all’ondeggiare calmo della candela.</p><p>La branda era asciutta, i documenti al loro posto, il mantello e l’altra camicia, quella che s’era cambiata, tutto piegato, laggiù, sulla cassa che avevano aperto per scegliere i vestiti puliti.</p><p> </p><p>L’afferrò sondando la consistenza della stoffa, un poco sudicia. Sarebbe stata lavata non appena fossero arrivati…</p><p>
  <em>A casa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A casa…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La sua casa era lì, nell’odore di lei, che incideva la carne e frustava i sensi, mentre s’era portato la stoffa al viso strisciandosela addosso, immergendosi nel sentore ancora intenso, buono…</p><p>Sapeva di lei, sì…</p><p> </p><p>Destino beffardo quello che conduce all’esistenza attraverso l’assenza.</p><p>L’esistenza è altro dal corpo eppure…</p><p> </p><p>André si lasciò cadere sul letto. Chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>Non c’era traccia del passaggio di alcuno.</p><p>Oscar non era tornata…</p><p>Era uscita e non era più tornata.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stupida! – gliel’avevi detto, quella volta e poi t’eri accorto che il generale stava poco lontano da te, intento a controllare che lei non affogasse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non aveva battuto ciglio, il generale, Oscar aveva appena imparato a nuotare. Sembrava una rana, un cane, un gatto stremato dal terrore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era sgraziata in acqua. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il generale non t’aveva sentito o forse aveva fatto finta di non sentirti. Pareva lo sapesse lui, suo padre, quanto poteva essere insolente e fastidiosa la figlia quando imparava un nuovo gesto e tutto il mondo doveva saperlo che lei era stata capace d’arrivare fin lì.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ti faccio…vedere…io! – avevi contestato mettendo un piede in acqua.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eri rabbrividito. La paura raffredda gl’intenti. L’acqua fredda poi, ancor di più.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eri scivolato giù, piano piano, la camiciola s’era gonfiata come un pane che lievita nel pertugio più caldo e nascosto d’una cucina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poi era accaduto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Monsieur, il padrone, il generale, aveva lasciato la figlia e s’era diretto verso di te e t’aveva insegnato come fare, stare a galla, respirare senza ingurgitare acqua e poi imparare a nuotare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>T’eri stupito ma poi ti eri fidato e alla fine…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Strinse i pugni.</p><p>I dannati ricordi avevano il pregio di distogliere dalla paura, ma poi, quando la ragione li scacciava, la paura tornava lì piantata come una spada in mezzo allo stomaco.</p><p> </p><p>Due colpi alla porta, né troppo forti, né troppo deboli.</p><p>Qualcuno voleva parlargli ma non voleva far troppo chiasso.</p><p> </p><p>André si precipitò ad aprire ritrovandosi l’energumeno davanti alla faccia.</p><p>“L’avete…trovato?” – chiese a bruciapelo.</p><p>L’altro rimase muto. Andrè rammentò le parole di River. Ismael non parlava.</p><p>Non era per quello che sprofondò nel buio, che vederselo lì di fronte, neppure un cenno di consenso, non presagiva nulla di buono.</p><p>L’altro non aveva annuito…</p><p>Quindi…</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo severo e teso, l’altro l’invitò a seguirlo.</p><p>André riprese la lente, inforcando nuovamente il corridoio.</p><p>Il tragitto fu breve. Questa volta venne fatto entrare nelle stanze del capitano, si ritrovò nel salottino che precedeva la stanza più grande dove avevano cenato, il primo giorno d’imbarco.</p><p> </p><p>Intravide il tavolo giù in fondo, al posto degl’istoriati piatti di porcellana e dei bicchieri di cristallo e delle bottiglie scure e delle raffinate pietanze facevano bella mostra mappe nautiche, un sestante, vari compassi e la famigerata bussola che aveva suscitato le ire stizzite dell’inglese.</p><p>Il tavolo attirò l’attenzione solo per qualche istante.</p><p> </p><p>André s’accorse che River e Ismael non erano soli. C’erano altri ufficiali ed anche il nocchiero.</p><p>Quello con cui s’era scontrata lei, il primo giorno di navigazione, <em>l’olandese volante…</em></p><p>Che c’entrava…</p><p>Dietro all’uomo…</p><p>Quando furono tutti presenti River si rivolse a Streke.</p><p> </p><p>Il buco ricavato nella sentina era stretto.</p><p>Saggiò l’orientamento prendendo ad ondeggiare. Una spalla toccava la parete, da una parte, l’altra era immersa nella melma. Era stesa, ogni tanto le toccava sollevare la testa. Era buio…</p><p>“Respira…” – si disse – “Respira…”.</p><p> </p><p>Respirava…</p><p>Intuiva la sagoma del corpo, il proprio, racchiuso, stretto, fermo, prigioniero.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, forzando il corpo in altra stretta, in altro abbraccio.</p><p>Si sorprese d’essere capace d’ascoltare il corpo, il ritorno d’una sorta d’onda acustica sottile, quasi impercettibile, che spezzava il cuore.</p><p>Si sorprese d’essere capace di amarsi e di avere paura di perdersi, là sotto, di morire, là sotto, anche se sapeva che sarebbe comunque morta, di lì ad un paio di mesi.</p><p>Non voleva accadesse lì sotto.</p><p> </p><p>Amava sé stessa…</p><p>Se fosse morta, avrebbe davvero voluto che fosse accaduto tra le braccia di André mentre lui avrebbe continuato ad accarezzare la pelle, a scostare i capelli, a solcare con le labbra il collo, a stringere la mano. L’avrebbe guardato come ultima immagine, ultimo respiro, ultimo battito…</p><p> </p><p>La paura s’impadronì dei muscoli.</p><p>Suo padre le aveva insegnato come affrontarla, gestirla, accantonarla.</p><p>Chi viene addestrato per proteggere altri non può avere paura per sé stesso e se ce l’ha deve imparare a farsela compagna di viaggio, a camminarci accanto, a sfidarla, a volte apertamente, a volte lasciandosi guidare dal pensiero veloce che consente di decidere in fretta.</p><p> </p><p>Così, il corpo, quello di donna, s’era adeguato, soffocando i sensi, quelli morbidi come la compassione, quelli fragili come la pietà, quelli acuti come la rabbia.</p><p>Il corpo, quello di donna, s’era ridestato in un istante, in quella notte calda e profumata e dolce e…</p><p>E tutto era piombato addosso, come quelle onde che schiantavano lo scafo.</p><p> </p><p>Adesso, lì dentro, in quel buco non c’era più nulla da dominare.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo dell’avversario, quando l’aveva intravisto, alla luce del sole, era apparso freddo, distante, vuoto.</p><p>Solo le treccine, strettamente annodate, s’erano mosse ondeggiando rivelando il nervosismo, la fretta, la smania…</p><p>La smania…</p><p> </p><p>No, stavolta non era certa sarebbe riuscita a sfuggire ad un destino patetico.</p><p>Donna in mezzo a uomini.</p><p>Era sempre stato così, nella sua vita.</p><p>Possibile che suo padre non avesse mai pensato all’eventualità che quando lei fosse stata presa, per un qualsiasi accidente, da chiunque non l’avesse conosciuta per ciò che era, chiunque avrebbe potuto…</p><p> </p><p>Indicibile stanchezza percepita nel sangue che scorreva lento, i muscoli fermi, trattenuti, minuscole gocce d’acqua e sudore, salate, solcarono il viso.</p><p>S’accontentò di quelle, leccando le labbra, ingoiando il sale e la sabbia…</p><p>Era buio…</p><p>Le orecchie colme d’uno strano ronzio.</p><p> </p><p>Non sarebbe riuscita a resistere a lungo.</p><p>Prima o poi non avrebbe più controllato nulla, né la sete, né la rabbia, né i muscoli e sarebbe stata la fine, perché il corpo avrebbe preso a muoversi e lei sarebbe sprofondata giù.</p><p>“Aiutami…”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tieni la testa fuori dall’acqua! – adesso era André, che aveva imparato a nuotare che redarguiva lei – E respira solo quando sei fuori…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ovvio! Scemo!</em>
</p><p>“Respira…respira…respira…”.</p><p>La fronte si piegò sulle ginocchia…</p><p>“Respira…”.</p><p> </p><p>River teneva lo sguardo basso, imprecava forse ma a bassa voce, la mascella tirata.</p><p>L’olandese invece aveva preso a fissarlo, André, e lui aveva preso a fissare l’altro ch’era evidente che quello avesse a che fare con la questione.</p><p> </p><p>“L’ho saputo solo adesso…” – esordì Streke.</p><p>“Cosa avete saputo?!” – sibilò André sulle spine.</p><p>Lo sguardo fisso, i pugni chiusi…</p><p>Streke si scostò di lato.</p><p>Dietro c’era il bambino, Martin, occhi bassi, testa un poco reclinata di lato.</p><p> </p><p>“Ero giù a sistemate il carico, che non si sganciassero le casse…ho saputo che stavate cercando una persona…vostro fratello…”.</p><p>La sinistra dell’uomo si sollevò, l’indice indicò André, fosse stato una daga, il dito avrebbe ghermito la carne, come un artiglio.</p><p>“Parla ora e ripeti ciò che mi hai appena detto!” – gridò River facendo un passo verso l’altro.</p><p>“Non lo sapevo…vedete…quando ho visto il mio mozzo…” – il dito si spostò sul bambino – “Lui mi ha detto…no…prego…scusate…”.</p><p>“Lui non parla! Monsieur Streke, gli avete tolto la parola con un calcio alla gola! Come diavolo avrebbe fatto a dirvi…”.</p><p>River era furioso.</p><p> </p><p>André non comprendeva seppur intuiva che il discorso sarebbe scivolato su di lei…</p><p>Sposa, moglie, amante…</p><p>“Monsieur River…” – André chiese silenzio.</p><p>River si zittì, ingoiando la rabbia.</p><p> </p><p>“Il mozzo m’ha fatto capire d’aver visto una persona…quella che voi state cercando…”.</p><p>Non esalò respiro Streke, soltanto abbassò gli occhi, che nessuno s’accorgesse ch’essi ridevano per il tranello, effimero, che voleva tendere.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove?” – chiese André avvicinandosi lo sguardo piantato sull’altro, i muscoli impietriti impercettibilmente ammorbidi dalla chiosa. Quello l’aveva vista…</p><p>“Sono…spiacente…” – sussurrò l’olandese.</p><p>“Parlate o giuro che…” – s’avventò contro l’olandese, André, non reggeva più la tensione, l’attesa.</p><p>Che voleva ottenere quel dannato girando attorno ad una simile faccenda?</p><p>L’afferrò per la giacca spingendolo indietro…</p><p>“Parlate!”.</p><p> </p><p>“In mare!” – sibilò Streke livido – “Il mio mozzo l’ha visto cadere in mare!”.</p><p>“In…mare?” – ripeté le parole André. Era talmente vicino, le aveva sentite, ma…</p><p>“In mare!” – ripeté Streke, freddo – “Se l’avessi visto con i miei occhi avrei tentato di far calare una scialuppa ma questo moccioso m’ha avvertito solo adesso…”.</p><p>“State…mentendo…” – un sussurro.</p><p> </p><p>André lasciò i lembi della giacca mantenendo lo sguardo su quello freddo dell’uomo.</p><p>Un passo indietro, un altro…</p><p>“In mare?” – replicò André caustico.</p><p>
  <em>Oscar, sorella, amica, sposa, amante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tutto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei tutto…</em>
</p><p>“In mare?!” – gridò.</p><p>
  <em>Tu saresti…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo corse giù al bambino…</p><p>Il respiro sospeso…</p><p>André s’inginocchiò per arrivargli all’altezza degli occhi.</p><p>“Dimmi…che…hai…visto?” – sussurrò afferrandolo per le spalle, tentando disperatamente di suscitare nell’altro la negazione, un passo indietro.</p><p>Forse quello s’era sbagliato, forse aveva visto un’altra persona, forse nessuno era caduto in mare e lui chissà perché s’era inventato quella dannata menzogna…</p><p>L’altro non emise suono, la testa era bassa, il corpo rattrappito, come il respiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Dimmi…” – prese a stringerlo André perché gli pareva tutto assurdo.</p><p>“Lasciatelo stare…monsieur…il bambino non parla!” – si sentì dire alle spalle da River.</p><p>“Dannazione! Com’è possibile?” – sputò André che si ritrovò in ginocchio a terra, seduto davanti a Martin che finalmente sollevò gli occhi.</p><p>Scuri, trancianti…</p><p> </p><p>Stava male…</p><p>Per cosa non era possibile comprenderlo.</p><p> </p><p>“Io stesso sono stato buttato a terra da un’onda!” – riprese il nocchiero – “E’ possibile sia accaduto questo…”.</p><p>La voce di quello era fredda, pareva stesse redigendo il resoconto sul giornale di bordo.</p><p> </p><p>River si voltò verso André mentre quest’ultimo pareva aver smesso di respirare, i pugni serrati, lo sguardo sbarrato, incredulo, fisso all’olandese che, sciorinato il racconto, aveva assunto un’aria contrita e mesta, come a voler sottolineare la gravità e l’inevitabilità di ciò che aveva appena detto.</p><p> </p><p>“Non è vero!” – gridò contro l’altro, senza respiro – “Siete…vi state sbagliando…tutti! Vorreste farmi credere che una persona cade in mare e nessuno…nessuno tranne questo bambino avrebbe visto nulla? Una persona cade in acqua e per voi è come se fosse caduta una cassa…un bastone!? Quando sarebbe accaduto? Quando?!”.</p><p>Gridò di nuovo, obiezioni ovvie di fronte alla visione tranciante.</p><p> </p><p>André s’era rialzato, s’era avvinghiato di nuovo all’olandese, l’aveva fissato, stringendo le mani e l’altro era rimasto lì, freddo, della freddezza della conoscenza, della miseria del piano che non può fallire.</p><p>Affondò l’olandese…</p><p>“Il bambino mi ha fatto capire che quello che è caduto in mare è la persona con cui mi sono scontrato il primo giorno di navigazione. Dunque è vostro fratello…monsieur…non c’è alcun dubbio. Sono davvero spiacente…”.</p><p>“No!” – gli gridò addosso – “Non può essere vero!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il destro si sollevò per colpire il nocchiero, Ismael el Bakar in un guizzo intercettò il polso afferrandolo e bloccandolo.</p><p>Tutti erano divenuti nemici adesso…</p><p> </p><p>“No!” – gridò ancora André tentando d’avventarsi contro l’olandese, la mente annebbiata e persa, la salsedine addosso, nello stomaco, il boato cupo del mare nelle orecchie.</p><p>“Monsieur prego!” – l’apostrofò l’olandese – “Piuttosto sono io che vorrei sapere perché vostro fratello sarebbe stato alle calcagna del mio mozzo?”.</p><p>La domanda tranciò l’aria.</p><p> </p><p>River s’impietrì, comprese…</p><p>Non si capacitava…</p><p>S’era sentito dare dell’idiota dal damerino quando gli aveva spiegato cosa accadeva a Martin, il trattamento che gli riservava il nocchiero.</p><p>Forse le sue parole…</p><p> </p><p>“Mio fratello…che volete insinuare?” – respirò piano André, che non aveva più voce.</p><p>
  <em>Fratello…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se avesse detto che lei era una donna…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Se nessuno l’aveva ancora immaginato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E se…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Che gli stava dietro! Non c’è molto da insinuare!” – ghignò Streke – “Ed è caduto in mare! Nemmeno qui c’è molto da insinuare! Il punto è sapere perché? Vostro fratello lo conoscevate voi meglio di me. Dovreste saperlo voi…forse…”.</p><p>“Forse voi avete la risposta!” – digrignò André tentando di svincolarsi dalla presa del musulmano - “Voi…quello che fate a quel bambino…mio fratello…”.</p><p>“Se vostro fratello avesse eseguito l’ordine di restare in cabina…” – sibilò Reneé Streke – “Forse non staremmo qui a perder tempo…”.</p><p>Ismael ce la mise tutta per trattenere André.</p><p>Forse non del tutto inavvertitamente, la presa s’allentò e il destro di André piombò sull’olandese che non fece a tempo a schivare il colpo ritrovandosi inchiodato alla parete, la mascella trafitta, l’equilibrio perso sotto l’ondeggiare dello scafo.</p><p>Si ritrovò a terra e André contro, preceduto dall’inglese che s’avventò addosso al nocchiero, anche lui, trascinandolo indietro per la giacca.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei un dannato bastardo!” – gli ringhiò contro, Sir John River, trafitto anche lui dall’accaduto incomprensibile e devastante.</p><p>Non poteva credere che quel tizio, quel…</p><p>Nemmeno sapeva perché gli fosse rimasto a galleggiare nella testa per tutto il tempo. Solo che adesso si sarebbe preso a pugni da solo intuendo ch’era stata colpa delle parole che aveva speso sul moccioso, se quello forse s’era messo in testa di cercare il bambino.</p><p>Lui voleva solo provocarlo, indignarlo, scoprire gl’ideali, stuzzicare la curiosità, stupire, violare il senso della giustizia…</p><p>Dio, forse c’era riuscito davvero.</p><p> </p><p>Il colpo secco a terra: “Messieurs prego!” – la voce tesa e severa del Capitano Norel de Ville – “Siamo tutti adulti, non è il caso di rischiare altri problemi…”.</p><p>River rimase col destro alzato, la sinistra teneva il bavero dell’olandese e quello a terra, lungo disteso, niente, non lasciava trasparire un fiato, un mezzo dissenso. Muto…</p><p>Che non era il caso di tirar troppo la corda. La parte del marinaio senza cuore e con il cervello in mezzo alle brache gli era uscita proprio bene.</p><p>Anzi, no, quella parte, la seconda…</p><p>Quella l’avrebbe recitata a breve…</p><p> </p><p>“Capitano…dobbiamo…tornare indietro!” – sputò River stravolto.</p><p>“Monsieur…indietro dove!?” – contestò Monsieur Norel de Ville – “Non sappiamo neppure dove è accaduto…”.</p><p>“Forse…” – River faticava a respirare – “Forse…”.</p><p>“Forse cosa…Monsieur River?” – proseguì il capitano.</p><p>“Forse è ancora…” – André si fece avanti, i pugni chiusi, che non riuscì a concludere la frase. Non ci credeva…</p><p>
  <em>Viva…</em>
</p><p>Sentiva la terra venirgli a mancare sotto i piedi, la nausea chiudere lo stomaco, non aveva mangiato nulla, gli veniva da vomitare lo stesso.</p><p> </p><p>“Messieurs…temo…che…” – una mano al volto, Monsieur Norel de Ville scosse il capo, il bastone puntato a terra di nuovo…</p><p>André guardava e non vedeva più nulla.</p><p>Il bastone picchiato a terra…</p><p>Il bastone…</p><p>Vide il bastone.</p><p> </p><p>La mente corse indietro a Place Dauphine e poi a Saint Petersburg e a Saint Antoine e alla corte…</p><p>La corte dei miracoli…</p><p>La gente che ci abitava arsa viva per soddisfare la folle vendetta d’un folle.</p><p>Tutto pareva riavvolgersi e ripiegarsi nelle sue mani. Tutto prendeva a sbriciolarsi come non fosse mai esistito.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Che ne sapevano quelli lì, su quella nave, della loro storia?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…il suo coraggio…la decisione di non morire in battaglia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il desiderio di vivere senza più combattere e magari combattere altre battaglie…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E adesso gli venivano a dire che lei era caduta in mare?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quando era accaduto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E dov’era stata fino a quel momento?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E tutto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A che era servito tutto ciò che avevano vissuto!?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Strinse i pugni, lei non c’era tra le dita, eppure lei era lì, sensuale e languida…</p><p>Il sorriso che si spegne mentre l’orgasmo trafigge. L’aveva guardata tante volte perdersi e morire lì, un poco alla volta, tra le dita, dentro i baci, nei respiri raccolti, dissetandosi degli umori…</p><p> </p><p>“Vi prego…” – chiese in un ultimo disperato tentativo di smuovere il capitano.</p><p>Che lo sapeva anche lui che cadere in mare in mezzo ad una tempesta…</p><p>Poteva esser lì la nave, a poche tese da quello ch’era caduto e quello sarebbe annegato lo stesso.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tieni la testa fuori dall’acqua! E respira solo quando sei fuori…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ovvio! Scemo!</em>
</p><p>A che era servito?</p><p> </p><p>“Vattene!” – sibilò River all’indirizzo di Streke.</p><p>Quello s’era rialzato, lo sguardo distante, freddo, in attesa, per quel che lo riguardava, che il sipario calasse e lui potesse tornarsene alle occupazioni che gli competevano.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In fondo hai ammazzato un uomo e non era la prima volta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cent mille livrees…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ognuno ha i suoi obiettivi nella vita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hai ammazzato per i tuoi ideali di giustizia, nonostante tu abbia sempre pensato che la vita di un uomo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non si può togliere la vita ad un uomo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E per cento mila livree?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse sì…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si può togliere la vita ad un essere umano per cento mila livree…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ogni uomo ha i suoi interessi da perseguire…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La santità o la dannazione.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ognuno ha i suoi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ha importanza quali sono.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A questo punto, nemmeno come raggiungerli.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’hai imparato questo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’hai imparato molto bene!</em>
</p><p>“Respira…si…respira…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il gran finale…</p><p>L’ultimo guizzo dell’attore che vuole tenersi la scena ancora per un poco.</p><p>“Scusate…dimenticavo…” – esordì Streke senza voltarsi, fissando la porta.</p><p>Le facce immobili degli altri si voltarono verso di lui invece, terree, incredule.</p><p>“Ecco…il moccioso qui presente…lo si vede davvero magro ma credetemi quando vuole mette su una dannata forza…”.</p><p>“Parla, altrimenti giuro che sarò io a farti finire di sotto!” – l’inchiodò River.</p><p>“Ebbene…m’ha riferito d’esser riuscito a buttare in acqua una botte…una di quelle piccole che contengono la pece…quelle che stanno in fondo…laggiù…”.</p><p>Streke indicò col dito un imprecisato punto, fuori, nella tempesta, nel nulla, la punta si perse contro il legno scuro della porta.</p><p>“Sei…” – River tentò di mettergli una mano sulla spalla. Stavolta fu preceduto da André.</p><p> </p><p>Quando tutto sembra perduto, è necessario fornire un appiglio da cui una mente si lascia ingannare. La speranza…</p><p>La speranza di cercare una persona viva caduta in mare distoglie dal cercarla giù, nella pancia della nave…</p><p>“Vorreste dire che…”.</p><p>“Le botti sono tutte piene!” – obiettò River – “Come avrebbe fatto? Pesano troppo!”.</p><p>“Sono il nocchiero di bordo, monsieur, e so quante once di pece ci sono su tutta la nave e quante ce n’è in ciascuna botte. Ne abbiamo usata parecchia, non più tardi di sei giorni fa. Una botte era praticamente vuota. E come ben sapete quelle botti sono a tenuta stagna, perché se la pece s’inumidisce è da buttare…quindi…il moccioso ha cercato di salvarlo quello…se quello s’è aggrappato alla botte…”.</p><p>La speranza, esile, beffarda, suadente…</p><p> </p><p>André gli mise davvero una mano sulla spalla, forzando l’altro a voltarsi.</p><p>Streke si lasciò voltare.</p><p>“E’ la verità?” – domandò con un filo di voce.</p><p>“Domandatelo al moccioso. Lui ha visto tutto, lui ha fatto tutto…”.</p><p> </p><p>André prese un respiro fondo, s’inchinò di nuovo.</p><p>“Hai…sei riuscito a buttare a mare una botte…dove…sarebbe…accaduto?”.</p><p>L’altro non negò, né annuì. Rimase zitto, nemmeno il coraggio di sollevare gli occhi.</p><p>“Credetemi monsieur…quello è un sì! Martin non parla ma si fa capire e io l’ho capito…che poi vostro fratello sia riuscito ad aggrapparsi…beh questo credo che solo Nostro Signore potrebbe saperlo…” – blaterò Streke, soddisfatto.</p><p>Si sentiva persino commosso, che fornire una speranza significa alleggerire il peso che grava sul cuore. Così almeno il francese non avrebbe vagato come un’anima in pena per tutta la nave col rischio di trovare la sua preda.</p><p>“Allora…se torniamo indietro?” – André s’era rialzato, la faccia verso il capitano, così come quella di River.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo scosse la testa. Era difficile immaginarsi che qualcuno si sarebbe potuto salvare aggrappato ad una misera botte da venti libbre, n mezzo al mare in tempesta, l’acqua era gelata…</p><p>“Monsieur…dovete farmi tornare indietro…mi calerò con una scialuppa…” – azzardò André.</p><p>“La costa non è lontana in fondo…signor capitano…le correnti potrebbero spingerlo verso le rocce…” – rincarò River.</p><p>Che de Ville era dubbioso ma tutta la smania del suo secondo proprio non la comprendeva, anche se il giovanotto era un idealista davvero e combatteva per i più disgraziati e….</p><p>Il viaggio aveva già subito un ampio ritardo per via dell’abbordaggio della fregata inglese e poi a causa della tempesta. Gli sarebbe toccato inventarsi altri divertimenti per tenere a bada il mercante di grano di Tolone.</p><p>“E sia…all’alba…stabiliremo il da farsi…messieurs…riprendiamo le carte nautiche…le correnti sono abbastanza note in questo tratto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Speranza significa tempo.</p><p>Tempo che scorre, tempo da colmare.</p><p> </p><p>Streke uscì dalla cabina più che soddisfatto.</p><p>Gli sarebbe bastato un giorno, uno soltanto.</p><p>E gli era necessario che gli occhi dell’equipaggio e dei passeggeri fossero rimasti lì, inchiodati a scrutare il mare nero e non la pancia della nave.</p><p>Il bambino, anche lui, sgusciò via. Minuscolo pulviscolo…</p><p> </p><p>“Aspettate!”.</p><p>André gridò di non lasciarli uscire, nessuno dei due.</p><p>Come se gli occhi del bambino che l’avevano vista per l’ultima volta gli avrebbero potuto dare conforto, un appiglio a lei, alla consistenza potente di lei ch’era svanita nel nulla.</p><p>E l’altro…</p><p>La rabbia era piena, furiosa…</p><p>Doveva restare con lo sguardo su quell’uomo per comprendere cosa era accaduto. Davvero…</p><p>I sensi all’erta, incapaci di dar credito al racconto e allora anche la presenza disgustosa dell’olandese rappresentava uno dei tanti fili d’una trama distorta e senza senso.</p><p>Quei due lo legavano a lei, averli lì gli consentiva di averla lì…</p><p>No, forse semplicemente non voleva restare solo.</p><p> </p><p>“Calmatevi adesso…” – l’incalzò River – “Non serve a niente prendersela con Streke…nemmeno io sono convinto del suo racconto…lasciate che parli con altri marinai…”.</p><p>“Che intendete?” – Andrè si parò davanti all’altro.</p><p>Qualsiasi appiglio…</p><p>“Non gli credete?”.</p><p> </p><p>River era combattuto. Lui di false speranze non ne voleva elargire ma c’era che quello che era accaduto non aveva molto senso. Incomprensibilmente qualcosa nella storia non quadrava.</p><p>
  <em>Quel dannato damerino francese…</em>
</p><p>Quello aveva dimostrato un discreto sangue freddo, prima a Marsiglia e poi nel duello.</p><p>Le parole che gli erano uscite dalla bocca, poche, taglienti, severe. Gli era parso calmo ma al tempo stesso terribilmente severo nel dimostrarsi idealmente superiore. Gli aveva rimproverato d’aver chiuso gli occhi di fronte alla mala sorte del bambino.</p><p>Per un idealista come si dichiarava Sir John River era stato uno smacco bello e buono e per di più sciorinato così, sotto il naso.</p><p> </p><p>Una tempesta, un’onda sbieca, avrebbero mai potuto avere la meglio su…</p><p>
  <em>Quello?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mi spiace…” – convenne alla fine River – “Tutto ciò che posso fare è parlare con l’equipaggio. Martin è troppo piccolo per aver visto e fatto tutto da solo…”.</p><p>“Non gli credete!” – ammise di nuovo André a bruciapelo. Nella voce la rabbia di non ricevere mai una risposta che cancellasse il dubbio. Voleva sapere se era il racconto ad essere inverosimile o chi l’aveva sputato addosso a loro, oppure il fatto, in sé…</p><p>“Non ho detto che non gli credo. Ho detto che questo racconto deve essere approfondito. Se fosse vero avremmo perso un passeggero. E credetemi monsieur…a prescindere dal fatto che quel passeggero era vostro fratello…a me non è mai accaduto. Sarebbe la prima volta. Non ne vado fiero nemmeno io!”.</p><p>La chiosa gelò i sensi.</p><p> </p><p>André ascoltava al contrario i sensi, tutti, gridare, infuocarsi dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione. L’altro parlava d’una conta che avrebbe macchiato la carriera forse e le casse dell’assicurazione della compagnia di navigazione.</p><p>Ma pur sempre di numeri si trattava.</p><p>“Perdonate…” – sibilò River che comprese d’essersi spinto oltre ma non è che poteva dire all’altro che il fratello sparito in mezzo alle onde…</p><p>Dio l’aveva fatto maschio e a River piacevano le femmine, eppure…</p><p>L’avrebbe…</p><p>Una mano tra i capelli, la smania prendeva a solcare di nuovo i muscoli ed il sangue.</p><p> </p><p>André prese a tremare, scansandosi un poco dalla vista dell’altro.</p><p>“Devo andare adesso…” – balbettò sconvolto – “Devo restare solo…devo…non riesco a capire come sia potuto accadere e…non ci credo! Non posso spiegarvelo…so solo che…devo capire…”.</p><p> </p><p>Uscì fuori dove ogni cosa era sbattuta dalla furia del vento.</p><p>Non c’era nessuno. André corse via in mezzo alla pioggia e l’altro rimase sulla soglia del corridoio, i pugni stretti. Tentò di richiamarlo, l’avvertì di non fare idiozie…</p><p>“Stagli dietro…” – ordinò piano River a Ismael – “Vedi che non si butti a mare pure lui!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese rimase lì, le dita sulla carta istoriata e fredda, la mente frantumata al pensiero che davvero lui non avrebbe più potuto conoscere altro di quel dannato damerino.</p><p>Al diavolo, se anche fosse stato un maschio, l’avrebbe preso lo stesso, l’avrebbe spogliato ed osservato e l’avrebbe baciato, piano, come gli era stato insegnato da giovane, quando i compagni gli avevano detto che nella vita era meglio saper stare con tutti, maschi e femmine e poi dopo, si poteva anche scegliere.</p><p>“Al diavolo!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’ultima imprecazione, il rollio dell’imbarcazione costrinse i presenti ad afferrare oggetti e trattenere carte.</p><p>Il capitano s’era riappropriato dello scranno del comando.</p><p>River si riebbe e si ritrovò gli occhietti di Monsieur Norel de Ville che lo fissavano.</p><p>Un cenno del capo e anche l’inglese convenne che lì dentro aveva preso a far troppo caldo.</p><p> </p><p>André respirava a fatica, la nausea saliva dallo stomaco, braccia e gambe intorpidite e testa che pareva galleggiare in quello stesso mare che sferzava l’imbarcazione con onde nere.</p><p>Non poteva permettersi di cedere. Doveva restare lucido…</p><p>S’accorse d’aver di nuovo alle calcagna il compare del secondo comandante.</p><p>“Andatevene!” – gli ringhiò contro – “So cavarmela da solo!”.</p><p>L’altro era impassibile, non batté ciglio, rimase lì esattamente a dieci passi di distanza dall’altro, il viso sferzato dal vento e dalla pioggia che s’era rifatta fina, gelata.</p><p>“Al diavolo!”</p><p> </p><p>Un colpo insidioso di vento e André s’aggrappò alle sartie, con tutte le forze, mentre l’energumeno restava sempre dietro, distante il necessario.</p><p>André lo guardò di nuovo, la faccia fradicia. Gli parve impercettibilmente soddisfatto. Che forse aver visto l’ospite aggrapparsi con tutte le sue forze alle corde, altro non significava che per il momento l’idea di buttarsi a mare non sfiorava la mente.</p><p>Il francese pareva saldamente attaccato alla voglia di vivere.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò nella stanzetta André, nemmeno il tempo di chiudere l’uscio, di fuori, udì il tonfo soffocato del corpo massiccio dell’accompagnatore che si sedeva a terra, a fargli la guardia forse.</p><p>“Al diavolo!” – più forte, la giacca fradicia gettata a terra, le mani tra i capelli a scansare le ciocche bagnate, il respiro che ingoiava rabbia assieme all’assenza, assieme al terrore, assieme alla flebile speranza.</p><p> </p><p>Era solo adesso. Solo…</p><p>Lacerato, perso…</p><p>Rammentò la cella nella dannata magione del Generale Bouillé.</p><p>Rammentò ch’era rimasto da solo per poche ore. Poi la pietà s’era ricordata di lui e s’era manifestata nelle sembianze semplici e sanguigne di Adeline e Carmilla.</p><p> </p><p>Era solo…</p><p>I pugni picchiati contro il misero tavolo una, due, tre volte…</p><p>Il nome urlato una, due, tre volte…</p><p>Il nome chiamato mille volte, il suo nome…</p><p>
  <em>Sorella, sposa, moglie, amante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fosse stato solo un incubo, avrebbe gridato il suo nome così forte che alla fine si sarebbe svegliato e si sarebbe voltato e lei sarebbe stata lì, come quel mattino dolce e fulgido di luglio, lì, tutt’e due avvolti dal sentore della campagna assolata e gravida di rugiada, le bocche imbevute dell’umida consistenza del sesso…</p><p>L’avrebbe baciata…</p><p>Lì, tra le sue braccia, ch’era una vita che combatteva per lei, contro di lei, di fianco e poi lontano e poi accanto…</p><p> </p><p>Lei non c’era.</p><p>Ruvido e sconvolgente baratro, buio…</p><p>Lei non c’era.</p><p>Era…</p><p>Forse…</p><p>Là, nell’abbraccio del mare…</p><p>
  <em>Viva…</em>
</p><p>Lo sperò André aggrappandosi al dubbio…</p><p> </p><p>Si maledisse ancora, mentre osservava il vago alone di luce filtrare da sotto la porta.</p><p>“Dovevo venire con te…come sempre…”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>La vedi sì, il suo corpo riflesso avanti a te immerso nella scia liquida di solitari voli leggeri…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La vedi e scorgi il suo volto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non hai certezze sul significato delle sue parole, della sua paura che trema in fondo alla gola e la rende vulnerabile e severa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sai soltanto che non puoi farlo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi lasciarla…</em>
</p><p>“Verrò con te…”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>La tua voce esce lieve e bassa e ferma…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sono con lei, come è sempre stato e come sempre sarà…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ricordi il suo respiro tiepido dietro di te, mentre scorreva sulla pelle costringendoti a chiudere gli occhi e a trattenere un fremito dei muscoli…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ricordi la sua mano mentre raggiungeva il viso, appoggiandosi sulle labbra e scorrendo su di esse, lentamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pareva ti stesse studiando, come non ti avesse mai conosciuto o non ti avesse mai visto prima…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non con gli occhi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La vedi e scorgi il suo volto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non hai certezze sul significato delle sue parole, della sua paura che trema in fondo alla gola e la rende così vulnerabile e severa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sai soltanto che non puoi lasciarla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E questa volta so che nemmeno lei lo vuole…</em>
</p><p>“Come ho sempre fatto e come farò sempre…”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ora lo sappiamo che è così…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’abbiamo sempre saputo…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Brucia nelle vene…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei brucia dentro di te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non c’è fuoco o vento o polvere o fatica che avrebbero potuto tenerti lontano da lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come avrei potuto restare lontano da lei?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La sua luce non ti ha impedito di starle accanto e nemmeno il buio ti fermerà…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu ci sarai sempre…</em>
</p><p>“Io sarò sempre con te…”.</p><p> </p><p>André si ritrovò a terra, contro la porta.</p><p>I due corpi erano adesso praticamente appoggiati uno alla schiena dell’altro, solo l’esile legno a dividerli.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove sei…” – un sussurro, gli occhi a cercare nel buio, le orecchie colme del cupo boato del mare.</p><p>Tutto, provò a scacciare via tutto, per lasciar posto a quella dannata giornata.</p><p>Un pensiero dopo l’altro, un’immagine dopo l’altra, tutto si susseguiva per tentare di riavere lei, e colmare il vuoto, l’assenza.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La voce…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le mani…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La bocca, il suo odore addosso…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il bacio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mano sfiorata…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’abbraccio…</em>
</p><p>“Resta…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il saluto e l’accordo di rivedersi prima possibile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli occhi limpidi e di nuovo vivi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’inutile attesa per parlare con il capitano…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il vento…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La nave offre i fianchi ad onde sempre più alte…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’attesa…</em>
</p><p>“Torna…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La ricerca…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La stiva, la stalla, le casse, le sartie, le vele avvolte, le imprecazioni, gli sputi, le offese…</em>
</p><p>“Torna…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il giorno scorre, le ore scorrono…</p><p>Le ventidue su Le Comte Vert, squassata dal vento e dalla tempesta…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nessuno…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nessuno l’ha vista…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo un bambino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo lui l’ha vista e ha detto ch’ caduta giù…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In mare…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tutto senza senso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un grido…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il suo nome…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il buio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attorno, dentro…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>La sabbia, in bocca, sotto i denti, ovunque sui vestiti…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le corde strette ai polsi, bagnate…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bruciano…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nessuno…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nessuno è tornato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nessuno è venuto a cercarti…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dove sono?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saranno passate ore…</em>
</p><p>“André…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le spalle indolenzite…</p><p>La bocca asciutta…</p><p>
  <em>Brucia…</em>
</p><p>“Ho sete…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le gambe premono per muoversi, schegge acute bucano le vene…</p><p>Il sangue esplode…</p><p>“Respira…”.</p><p> </p><p>Pensieri fissi, immobili, diretti alla ricerca d’un appiglio…</p><p>Pensieri fissi, immobili alle parole dell’avversario…</p><p>Una taglia…</p><p>Una taglia per riportarla in Francia ed al destino da cui lei stava fuggendo…</p><p>“Cento mila livree…” – sorrise amaramente – “Niente male! Però se ricordo bene…per Jean Valois la taglia era più alta!”.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a tossire.</p><p>Si diede della pazza…</p><p>“Respira…”.</p><p>Pensieri, di nuovo, fissi, immobili, disperatamente alla ricerca d’una salvezza.</p><p>Tutto inutile.</p><p> </p><p>Lo scorrere di assi di legno, poco distante, forse sopra la testa, mozzò il respiro.</p><p>Che però riprese subito, veloce, come impazzito, mentre percepiva l’aria fredda filtrare da sopra e poi entrare d’impeto mentre la luce feriva gli occhi.</p><p>Solo un istante…</p><p> </p><p>Il buio di nuovo, la faccia stretta da una specie di cappuccio, solo la bocca libera…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ma belle dame…” – fischiettava l’intercalare – “Ma belle dame…sono tornato…”.</p><p>La voce s’indurì in una risata isterica seppur sommessa.</p><p>Si sentì trascinata fuori. Il gelo frustò la pelle bagnata, la sabbia graffiò dove il corpo sfregava contro il pavimento e le pareti strette dell’infimo buco.</p><p> </p><p>Ci provò davvero a mollargli una gomitata, con tutta sé stessa, quasi lacerando i muscoli…</p><p>Quello spinse la testa contro la parete, il colpo s’impresse rimbombando, mozzando il respiro che per poco pensò non avrebbe più sentito nulla.</p><p> </p><p>Negl’istanti perduti…</p><p>Intuì d’esser legata, mani e piedi, stretta…</p><p>Intuì d’esser legata, le braccia sollevate…</p><p>Intuì d’essere in ginocchio, forse perché distesa lì dentro sarebbe stato impossibile finirci…</p><p>Intuì che l’altro le stava davanti…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non così veloce…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stava respirando così velocemente…</p><p>A quel modo l’aria non entrava, non avrebbe resistito a lungo.</p><p>La gola bruciava…</p><p> </p><p>L’altro l’afferrò per il collo, per tenerle la testa alta ed assicurarsi che comprendesse.</p><p>“M’avevi avvertito che sarebbero venuti a cercarti!? E che ti avrebbero trovato prima o poi!?” – esordì ironico.</p><p> </p><p>Non voleva ascoltarlo…</p><p>Non la voleva la dannata voce nelle orecchie.</p><p>Istericamente riprese a tirare la corda per staccarla, per sganciarsi da lì.</p><p>Il corpo s’era mosso e, presente o meno l’aguzzino, il corpo provava a liberarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sentì sghignazzare.</p><p>Non le importava…</p><p>E comunque non avrebbe dato soddisfazione d’una supplica o d’una preghiera o d’un lamento o d’una imprecazione.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro smise di ridere.</p><p>Intuì d’essere legata…</p><p>Un’altra legatura sconosciuta, il collo libero, le spalle avvinghiate dalla corda che aveva stretto le braccia, e giù, il tronco, e giù, le gambe.</p><p>Intuì che anche le gambe erano legate…</p><p>Tutto il corpo era chiuso in una specie di ragnatela.</p><p> </p><p>Provò a tirare ancora, la corda si strinse attorno alle giunture.</p><p>Provò ancora…</p><p>La corda si strinse ancora di più, le parve di soffocare…</p><p>Si bloccò.</p><p>Streke rise di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>“L’hai capito vero?!” – ghignò – “Ti conviene star ferma…più ti agiti e più stringono!”.</p><p>Il pensiero corse lontano…</p><p>La pallida ragnatela, evanescente, ricamata di brillante e minuziosa rugiada.</p><p>Ondeggiava piano, su, sopra lo stipite del finestrone dell’Orangerie, al Trianon.</p><p>Le insidie sono ovunque, che si fosse a Versailles, a Parigi, a Saint Petersburg…</p><p>Oppure su una nave in mezzo al Mediterraneo.</p><p> </p><p>Provò a tirare ancora, le fibre s’incisero sulla carne…</p><p>Smise di tirare e riprese a respirare, velocemente.</p><p>Non aveva scelta, doveva respirare, la vita l’imponeva.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei testarda a quanto vedo. Poco male. So aspettare…abbiamo tutto il tempo e so bene come intrattenere una donna! Per ora non verrà nessuno…”.</p><p>Le parole colpirono, immobilizzarono sensi e gesti. Più delle corde…</p><p>
  <em>Perché…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Al momento…pare siano tutti impegnati a cercarti in mezzo all’acqua!”.</p><p>
  <em>Perché…</em>
</p><p>“Dove…pare tu sia caduta!!” – la faccia s’avvicinò alla faccia, a godersi l’espressione contratta – “Per via di un’onda! Così almeno ho fatto riferire dal mio mozzo! Si, sarebbe stato proprio lui che t’ha visto finire in mare! Pensa proprio il moccioso a cui sei corsa dietro tu! Tipico d’una donna! Ci provano sempre a tentare di salvare dall’Inferno qualche anima perduta…e alla fine ci finiscono loro all’Inferno! Ma sono stato bravo! Ti ho retto il gioco e non ho detto a nessuno che sei una donna! E sai che c’è…che nemmeno tuo fratello pare si sia azzardato a farlo sapere in giro! Dannato! Dovevi vederlo! Era fuori di sé…mi sa che quello non è mica tuo fratello” Ma questa cosa me la terrò per me! Il vostro segreto è al sicuro!”.</p><p>
  <em>Io sarei…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Uno strattone di nuovo, la corda scalfì giunture e respiro…</p><p>I muscoli si piegarono vinti…</p><p>Non un suono, non un gemito, non un’imprecazione, nulla…</p><p>Il corpo si contrasse all’indietro…</p><p> </p><p>Rise di nuovo l’altro e Oscar si sentì morire.</p><p>Dentro…</p><p>Nella mente l’unica speranza era che André la stesse cercando.</p><p>Ci sarebbe arrivato prima o poi là sotto. Ma adesso…</p><p> </p><p>“Una delle mie interpretazioni migliori!” – blaterò l’olandese – “Avresti dovuto vedere le facce di tutti! Se le imprecazioni fossero state applausi sarebbe stata un’ovazione! Oh…ma sono un tipo modesto io! Mi basta intuire la costernazione del pubblico per saper d’aver recitato al meglio! Lascio agli attori di quart’ordine l’effimera beatitudine di gongolare davanti ad applausi scroscianti! E il vostro amico…pardon…vostro fratello…per poco non ci si sarebbe buttato a mare anche lui!”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Vigliacco!”.</p><p>Lo strattone irruppe netto e deciso, per un istante il gancio parve cedere, mentre l’olandese invece d’indietreggiare le finiva contro, l’afferrava per i capelli e la scaraventava all’indietro, il corpo contro la parete, piegato in ginocchio, le giunture contorte e quasi spezzate.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Grida…</em>
</p><p>“Dannato!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ecco…bene…ho toccato i tasti giusti allora!” – gorgheggiò l’olandese – “Se quello non è vostro fratello mi sa tanto che potrebbe essere il vostro amante!”.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“O tutt’e due!” – concluse l’altro tenendola per i capelli e tirandola verso l’alto, per quel che consentiva il soffitto basso ed arcuato della sentina – “Comunque sia i miei uomini sono su…l’ordine lo posso rifilare all’istante…lui, vostro fratello o vostro amante che sia, e anche il moccioso…un istante e quelli finiscono…in mare! Tutti e due!”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di scostare lo sguardo…</p><p>Era buio, non comprendeva.</p><p>Tintinnare metallico, ganci forse…</p><p>Il corpo imprigionato, costretto a subire il montare delle onde che mutavano continuamente l’orientamento dell’imbarcazione.</p><p>L’olandese pareva a suo agio.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio…</p><p>Intuì che non avrebbe potuto muoversi, contorcersi, tirare, liberarsi.</p><p>Non ci sarebbe riuscita.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Intuì che quello s’era fatto addosso a lei.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Sangue misto a sabbia graffiarono il respiro…</p><p> </p><p>Intuì che quello aveva preso a sbottonarsi le brache…</p><p>Il buio si riempì del calore bieco della carne scoperta, arrogante ed offensiva…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Tentò di girare la testa, quello gliela tenne ferma.</p><p> </p><p>“Avanti…provaci almeno…non mi dire che non t’aggrada!”.</p><p>I capelli tirati, la testa ferma, il viso esposto…</p><p>Nessuna risposta, labbra serrate, denti sigillati.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’aria fredda gelava i denti…</p><p>La fronte bollente, il sudore imperlava il viso, la pelle, giù, fin nelle viscere...</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di voltare il viso di nuovo, il sentore della violenza ammorbava l’aria…</p><p>L’altro strinse di più, strappando la benda dagli occhi. La luce ferì anche s’era vaga.</p><p>L’ombra davanti a sé…</p><p>Lo sguardo s’abbassò.</p><p>“Avanti!” – l’altro l’incitava…</p><p> </p><p>Non fiatò, non implorò, gli occhi si sollevarono in segno di sfida…</p><p>
  <em>Avvicinati e vedrai…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Intuì la perdita di sé, l’anima strappata, ch’essa si stava perdendo.</p><p>Si sentì, per la prima volta, irrimediabilmente perduta.</p><p>Nulla sarebbe stato più come prima.</p><p>Nulla…</p><p>Che fosse sopravvissuta o meno.</p><p> </p><p>La voce tornò a spezzare il silenzio.</p><p>L’altro afferrò il viso, s’avvicinò, a rimarcare la superiorità, a togliere la speranza.</p><p>Lì non doveva esserci speranza. Lì il tempo sarebbe stato sufficiente. Anzi no, lì era necessario affrettarlo il tempo…</p><p>Prima si sarebbe consumato il macabro rito e prima lui se ne sarebbe andato.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dunque era questo che poteva accadere ad una donna?</em>
</p><p>Pensiero fugace…</p><p>André le aveva forse evitato questo, per tutta la sua vita?</p><p>Tutto tornava a lui.</p><p>Tutto riconduceva alla presenza, silenziosa, discreta, immensamente fulgida…</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Solo…</p><p>Lo sguardo ficcato nel buio della cabina, le orecchie colme del boato del mare, lo stomaco chiuso, il respiro lento…</p><p>Non ci credeva…</p><p>Non poteva essere vero.</p><p> </p><p>S’appellò al passato, alla sequenza macabra che s’era ripetuta tutte le volte in cui s’erano persi di vista. Le volte in cui qualche accidente li aveva separati.</p><p>Che fosse stata la Senna o lui stesso e le sue stesse mani, feroci, contro di lei.</p><p>E poi la sentenza di morte, quella ufficiale, sgorgata dalla vendetta d’un monarchico convinto, e l’altra, quell’altra, quella ch’era scivolata dentro di lei mentre lei s’intestardiva ad eseguire il compito che le era stato assegnato, difendere il futuro della Francia.</p><p> </p><p>Sempre…</p><p>Tutte le volte…</p><p>Lui era sopravvissuto, immaginando che lei ci fosse, da qualche parte…</p><p>
  <em>Lei c’era, sì…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Di nuovo prese a ripercorrere i passi di lei ed i propri. L’aveva cercata ovunque…</p><p>Non l’aveva trovata…</p><p>I cavalli erano in ordine e nessuno aveva notato chi li aveva accuditi.</p><p>Dov’era stata per tutto il tempo?</p><p>Prima di cadere…</p><p>Prima che quel bambino l’avesse vista cadere.</p><p>Solo lui l’aveva vista.</p><p> </p><p>Non parlava il bambino. L’aveva compreso in mezzo ai discorsi smozzicati degli ufficiali. Quell’uomo gli aveva tolto la parola con un calcio.</p><p>Oscar l’aveva detto ch’era per questo che voleva trovarlo, il bambino e…</p><p>Solo lui l’aveva vista cadere…</p><p>Solo lui…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sapeva nuotare.</p><p>E poi…</p><p>Prima che avvertire qualcuno…</p><p>Il bambino aveva trovato la forza di gettare in mare una botte vuota, chiusa…</p><p>Non aveva senso…</p><p>Ma poi sì, un senso c’era, il bambino non parlava, Dio, non avrebbe potuto gridare.</p><p>Il mare in tempesta…</p><p> </p><p>Nulla aveva senso…</p><p>Non aveva senso il racconto.</p><p>Non aveva senso quella giornata.</p><p>Non riusciva a capire André.</p><p>No, non era possibile.</p><p> </p><p>Loro dovevano andare in Italia. Lui voleva guarirla ed amarla, semplicemente.</p><p>Il senso delle cose si scontrava contro il senso dei sentimenti.</p><p>La logica dell’assenza si scontrava contro la presenza…</p><p> </p><p>L’aguzzino decise di cambiar tattica.</p><p>S’avvicinò, afferrò la faccia stretta tra le dita, affondò la bocca nella bocca, l’istante di forzare le labbra, i denti…</p><p>Un gemito…</p><p>Un grido, soffocato…</p><p>Streke si staccò, portandosi le mani alla bocca.</p><p>“Puttana, mi hai morso!”</p><p> </p><p>Le dita tornarono a chiudere la gola, a stringere le arterie…</p><p>Il tempo di raccogliere quel poco di sangue e fiele e respiro…</p><p>Gli sputò in faccia, un’altra volta…</p><p>“Dannata…” – si ritrasse l’uomo imbestialito, mollando la presa, solo un istante.</p><p> </p><p>Il tempo di raccogliere il pensiero, le parole, l’affondo…</p><p>“Se aprirò la bocca un’altra volta, questa sarà la fine farai! E poi dovrai cercartelo in mezzo all’acqua!”.</p><p>“Puttana!”.</p><p>Gli occhi graffiarono l’arroganza, anche se era una lotta impari, lei incapace di muoversi, stretta, soffocata, le mani dell’altro pesanti, addosso, libere di toccarla, prenderla, strette su di lei.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Che odore ha la morte?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quella della polvere nera che soffoca il respiro? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quella del fumo bianco dei cannoni che toglie la vista?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I corpi a terra ed il suono delle pallottole che sibilano contro la carne e trafiggono la vita, i sogni, le speranze?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quello della follia di non accettarlo, l’Inferno?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quello del sangue che ruggisce in gola?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quello della vendetta?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quello dell’odio che diventa furia d’annientare coloro che hanno altri ideali?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’aveva già sentito l’odore della morte.</p><p><em>Quella</em> era riuscita a lambire la vita tante volte.</p><p>Ed altrettante volte lei era riuscita a sfuggirle.</p><p>E adesso <em>quella</em> viveva dentro di lei.</p><p>Una morte dolce, sottile, seppure implacabile.</p><p>Era riuscita a sfuggirle…</p><p>Fino a quel momento…</p><p>Perché voleva vivere.</p><p>Ora…</p><p> </p><p>Una corda, spessa…</p><p>Gliela cacciò in bocca a forza, stringendola dietro, agganciandola alle altre corde…</p><p>Sentì il peso addosso...</p><p>“Così non morderai più!”.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’alito in faccia, la faccia sulla faccia, la bocca sulla bocca, le mani sul collo, sulla pelle ch’era nuda...</p><p>Provò a gridare, d’istinto, con rabbia, disperazione, con ogni parte dell’anima e della coscienza calpestate e violate…</p><p>Povero rantolo ingoiato dalla furia del mare…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>L’anima…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si può svuotare l’anima?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sì, avrebbe voluto davvero che l’anima fosse svuotata per non ascoltare, ascoltarsi presa e sbattuta e schiacciata, ch’era il corpo ad essere preso e sbattuto e schiacciato ma il corpo in fondo era altro da sé…</p><p>L’aveva sempre immaginato così…</p><p> </p><p>L’altro prese a sganciare corde appese su, in alto…</p><p>Dio, non le aveva notate…</p><p>Ogni corda recava un gancio in fondo…</p><p>Il tintinnio sinistro si riverberò, che i metalli cozzarono all’ondeggiare sordo dello scafo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi…</p><p>Intuì…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Non erano ganci…</p><p>Il primo s’incise netto nella carne…</p><p> </p><p>Ami ficcati…</p><p>Ad uno ad uno…</p><p>Che se avesse anche solo emesso un respiro ciascuno avrebbe tranciato di netto i muscoli…</p><p> </p><p>Morsero…</p><p>Ad uno ad uno…</p><p> </p><p>Contò, fu costretta a farlo, ogni singola incisione.</p><p>Per poco la coscienza venne meno al secondo affondo.</p><p> </p><p>Il tempo di riprendere il respiro…</p><p>Un altro affondo…</p><p>
  <em>Tre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quattro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cinque…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sette…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le dannate lame tagliarono e rimasero lì.</p><p>Le dannate lame mozzarono il respiro…</p><p> </p><p>Adesso non poteva più muoversi.</p><p>E se avesse respirato, se avesse provato a tirare, ogni lama sarebbe scorsa giù…</p><p>Nel fondo della carne, lacerando…</p><p> </p><p>La coscienza prese a fluttuare e a perdersi, dolore acuto che fulminava i muscoli e forse…</p><p>Finalmente avrebbe sollevato e distrutto i sensi.</p><p> </p><p>Provò a gridare, grido roco mentre quello l’afferrava ed incideva ancora la carne…</p><p>Un altro gancio…</p><p>Un altro ancora…</p><p> </p><p>Tirò…</p><p>L’altro perse la presa…</p><p>La carne incisa ma così la coscienza s’annientava…</p><p> </p><p>Una mano sulla bocca, l’avversario gliela chiuse e prese a mordere con rabbia la pelle, il collo…</p><p>Affondi feroci, voraci, come volesse strapparle il respiro.</p><p> </p><p>La mano calcata sulla bocca, stava soffocando…</p><p>L’altra mano affondava nella carne, bruciava penetrando con forza, squarciando la resistenza…</p><p> </p><p>Tirò ancora, ci provò…</p><p>Stille s’incisero sulle braccia, imponendole di fermarsi, immobilizzarsi.</p><p>Lame affondarono nel ventre, riaffiorando e riverberandosi su lungo la schiena attraverso i fasci di nervi che mordevano annientati mentre il sangue si mescolava ai rivoli d’acqua putrida.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si può uccidere una persona lasciandola viva?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si…</em>
</p><p>Allora avrebbe voluto essere ammazzata davvero, per non ascoltare, ascoltarsi presa e sbattuta e schiacciata…</p><p>Ch’era l’anima ad essere azzannata e divorata e distrutta ma l’anima in fondo era altro da sé.</p><p>L’aveva sempre immaginata così.</p><p> </p><p>L’invocò la morte.</p><p>Solo un istante…</p><p>Sperò che <em>quella</em> l’avrebbe presa prima di quell’altro, prima che l’altro avesse avuto modo e tempo di sfogarsi.</p><p>Sperava sarebbe accaduto subito. Non in una nuova casa e neppure in una squallida prigione di Parigi, ma lì, in quel buco sudicio, mentre il pensiero correva ad André…</p><p>
  <em>Chissà se davvero crede che tu…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Vagava alla ricerca d’un appiglio.</p><p>Il dubbio, l’incoerenza, consentirono al sangue di tornare a scorrere nelle vene, almeno un poco, ed al respiro di calmarsi ed al battito impazzito di rallentare.</p><p>Avrebbe affrontato di nuovo quel demonio e gli avrebbe ordinato di ripercorrere ogni gesto, ogni immagine che aveva tratto dal racconto del bambino.</p><p>Il bambino, sì, avrebbe parlato anche con lui e gliel’avrebbe chiesto come fosse accaduto.</p><p>Un’onda…</p><p>Alta, ampia, fonda…</p><p> </p><p>Com’era che un’onda s’era portata via una persona!?</p><p>E che aveva fatto quella…</p><p>Quanto era rimasta a galla?</p><p>Doveva capire, pesare ogni parola, ogni espressione, per cercare la verità, che la verità non era quella che gli era stata sbattuta in faccia.</p><p> </p><p>Sperò in una falla, in un non senso, in un’incongruenza, in un appiglio che gli avrebbe riportato uno scenario diverso, così da non credere a quello che gli era stato calato addosso, come una spada.</p><p>Il sangue però riprese istantaneamente a raggrumarsi, ad impaludarsi.</p><p>Una qualsiasi altra spiegazione avrebbe portato all’ammissione che Oscar doveva essere ancora sulla nave, da qualche parte, e questo si scontrava col fatto che lei non era tornata, non era lì con lui.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non c’era…</p><p>Non era tornata…</p><p>Non voleva crederci…</p><p>Non poteva crederci.</p><p>S’impose di restare lucido…</p><p>Fu solo un istante.</p><p> </p><p>Non ebbe tempo per restare lucida.</p><p>S’impose di tornare con la mente ad André, sperare che lui non avrebbe creduto alla menzogna e avrebbe continuato a cercarla.</p><p>S’impose di pensare come lui sapeva fare.</p><p> </p><p>Non ebbe il tempo di pensare più a nulla.</p><p>Spinta giù, l’altro preso dalla smania…</p><p> </p><p>Forse tutto sarebbe finito in fretta.</p><p>Anche se poi nulla sarebbe stato come prima.</p><p>La colpa d’esser stata ingenua, superficiale, stupida…</p><p>La colpa…</p><p>André avrebbe creduto che lei fosse morta…</p><p>Forse lo era…</p><p>
  <em>Morta…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo la schiacciava impedendole di respirare.</p><p>Il corpo addosso, odore di salsedine e legno marcio e tabacco e sudore…</p><p>Il corpo contro l’altro, pelle contro pelle, il respiro inghiottito dalla bocca che solcava i muscoli e succhiava e mordeva…</p><p>La mano sulla bocca, le dita infilate in gola…</p><p>Le gambe pesanti sopra le sue, a distanziarle quel tanto che sarebbe bastato…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La morte…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che odore ha la morte?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo si contrasse, il rigurgito della morte riverberò dalle viscere, facendosi strada nella voce e nel respiro soffocati dalla mano che premeva sulla faccia, dalle dita che s’intestardivano a ritmare un affondo che doveva solo servire a sollecitare la tensione della carne, per godere più a lungo, per violare più in fretta, per affondare e piegare la resistenza dell’altra…</p><p> </p><p>La morte…</p><p>La morte che si portava dentro…</p><p>Sentore metallico e roco che sapeva di scomposta ruggine amara…</p><p>Tutto prese a rivoltarsi nelle viscere…</p><p>Serpe catturata che tenta di liberarsi, mordendo, soffiando…</p><p>Il corpo s’inarcò, spezzandosi...</p><p> </p><p>Nella smania, il riverbero della poca luce scorse sull’ombra un poco scura, diversa…</p><p>Sussultò l’aguzzino, indietreggiando, intuendo il sapore della bocca, minerale, cupo, malato…</p><p>Marcio…</p><p>“Dannata!” – s’intestardì, afferrando i capelli, ricacciandola indietro, scrutando con l’aiuto del moccolo i miasmi che contraevano i muscoli.</p><p>Gli parve che stesse davvero per soffocare.</p><p> </p><p>Rimase lì, l’olandese, incerto se attendere che davvero quella morisse, così da farla finita. Il cadavere in un sacco avrebbe dato meno problemi. Sarebbe bastato davvero attaccarlo ad una botte vuota da venti libbre di pece nera, buttarlo in acqua e poi recuperato.</p><p>Slegò la corda che ostruiva la bocca, le fibre un poco intrise di materia rossastra, chiara…</p><p>Esili tracce rosate.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra prese a respirare.</p><p>Rantoli soffocati mentre il demonio aveva preso a sganciare le corde, liberando i muscoli dalla tortura dei dannati ganci, immaginandosi ch’essi avessero sortito l’effetto d’acquietare la ribellione.</p><p>Il segreto non è incidere la carne ma lasciarla libera di soffrire…</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro sussultò ad ogni taglio.</p><p>All’ultimo, il respiro quasi scomparve.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva imparato che il respiro funzionava così. Ogni volta che lo spasmo attaccava i muscoli, lei provava a catturarlo il respiro e a condurlo dove stabiliva.</p><p>Accadeva sempre…</p><p>Sempre.</p><p>Da quella volta…</p><p>Da allora…</p><p>Faceva un dannato freddo allora, là sotto, nella cella di Palais Meinsinkov, proprio come nella pancia della nave, che allora era inverno e invece lì, l’estata stava morendo.</p><p>Ma faceva freddo lo stesso.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro colpo la scosse.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Non poteva pensare ad altro…</p><p> </p><p>Intuì che l’uomo s’era fermato.</p><p>Quello non comprendeva o forse sì.</p><p>Aveva preso a ripulirsi la mano contro la stoffa della camicia…</p><p>“Maledetta…” – gridò forsennato – “Che hai?”.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non rispose subito. Approfittò dell’esigua tregua per riprendere le forze, misurare le parole, insinuare un dubbio, che lei ne sapeva poco della morte che si portava dentro, né quando, né perché le fosse finita dentro e…</p><p>Bruciavano le braccia incise e lacere…</p><p>Bruciavano le viscere incise e lacere…</p><p> </p><p>L’altro si passò una mano sulla bocca, per togliersi di dosso il sentore del sangue.</p><p>Non era il proprio, era dell’altra…</p><p>Furioso, il corpo ondeggiava, in preda allo spasmo da imbrigliare e poi sfogare.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo guardò, l’altro s’era scansato.</p><p>Il maleficio pareva funzionare…</p><p>“Dimmi che hai o giuro che t’ammazzo all’istante!” – ringhiò, mentre attendeva una risposta.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dovrai…”.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>“Allora dovrai…” – sarcastica – “Ammazzarmi…e dovrai fare in fretta…”.</p><p>Un rantolo di stizza…</p><p>Una smorfia di disgusto.</p><p> </p><p>“Non sai che cos’è?” – chiese cinica ingoiando l’amaro.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Sputò a terra, di nuovo, il sangue, il sentore intenso che aleggiava in bocca.</p><p>“Questo!?”.</p><p>Ne percepiva la consistenza, la tonalità, entrambe impresse nella mente.</p><p>Minuscole gocce liquide, calde e mortali.</p><p> </p><p>“Hai il sangue marcio?!” – sibilò l’altro inorridito.</p><p>“Si dice così tra la gente di mare?!” – ironica, un filo di voce – “Allora sì…ho il sangue marcio! Come quello d’una puttana di strada! Sai che significa!?”.</p><p>Giocare d’azzardo…</p><p>Nulla conosceva della morte che si portava dentro, chiusa nelle viscere.</p><p>Né da dove fosse giunta, né come fosse finita dentro di lei.</p><p><em>Tisi,</em> l’avevano chiamata quelli che l’avevano visitata.</p><p>Per quanto la riguardava, quella era tisi, in quel momento era bene fosse solo e nient’altro che <em>tisi</em>.</p><p>O <em>sangue marcio</em>, come lo definiva l’aguzzino.</p><p>Nessuno ne sapeva molto ma…</p><p>Le voci corrono e lì potevano andar bene anche quelle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hai mai sentito parlare di tisi?” – affondò lei.</p><p>Streke la fissò livido.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar respirava…</p><p>Il corpo s’era acquietato, scosso solo da brividi di freddo adesso, impossibili da controllare.</p><p>I tagli bruciavano, le ferite incise dal sale che scivolava sopra.</p><p>Il dolore sordo ed intenso si riverberava nei muscoli stracciando la carne onda dopo onda.</p><p> </p><p>La testa prese ad abbassarsi, esausta, non più trattenuta dalla furia dell’altro.</p><p>Dovette appoggiarsi alla parete, nelle orecchie i rimbalzi delle onde che spingevano contro il legno, gemiti sinistri…</p><p>Nelle braccia il rimbombo della carne straziati dagli ami.</p><p>I tagli pulsavano e sanguinavano…</p><p> </p><p>“Tisi?”.</p><p>Rimase in silenzio Oscar. Non s’azzardò ad immaginare che quella poteva essere la via d’uscita.</p><p>Ci sperò che la morte che si portava dentro avrebbe indotto l’altro a pensarci e a…</p><p>La gente di mare forse non la conosceva come tisi…</p><p>Ma che il sangue marcio fosse capace di far marcire altro sangue…</p><p>“O sangue marcio! Così l’hai chiamato…è lo stesso!” – sussurrò lei.</p><p> </p><p>Il suo sangue era marcio.</p><p>Quello dell’olandese ribolliva di rabbia, che la mente aveva preso a pensare, a far calcoli, a tirare somme, ad ammettere che quello non sarebbe stato un buon affare, né per lui, né per chi l’avesse voluta prendere quella donna.</p><p>Sarebbe stato difficile non accorgersi che il suo sangue era marcio!</p><p> </p><p>“Mi hanno detto che non vivrò altri sei mesi…e ne sono già passati due…” – concluse lei, gli occhi al pavimento, i rivoli d’acqua che scorrevano, infradiciando ogni cosa.</p><p>
  <em>Hai freddo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>“Quindi dovrai affrettarti se vorrai ammazzarmi!”.</p><p>Il tempo d’un ultimo respiro, il tempo d’un ultimo affondo…</p><p> </p><p>Piegata, non s’arrendeva…</p><p>La rabbia la si doveva sfogare in qualche modo.</p><p>Quella della vittima e quella dell’aguzzino che quello l’afferrò per i capelli, tirandoli di nuovo, il viso s’espose alla furia…</p><p> </p><p>Il colpo…</p><p>Le parve che tutto fosse finito in frantumi.</p><p>Il respiro mozzato, l’aria incapace d’entrare, la gola chiusa, il dolore che a poco a poco s’ampliava, allargandosi a dismisura dal viso, giù, giù, in ogni parte…</p><p>Smise di respirare davvero.</p><p>Intuì che l’altro sbiascicava improperi.</p><p>“Questo per compensare la sberla di ieri!” – frignò l’olandese…</p><p> </p><p>L’aveva pensato, solo per un istante, che la prospettiva di vedersi marcire il sangue nelle vene avrebbe fermato l’avversario.</p><p>Solo per un istante.</p><p>L’altro si contorceva, infuriato di dover modificare i piani, i gesti…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ammazzami!</em>
</p><p>Se lo disse, davvero…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>La vita l’imponeva…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“E credi che questo mi fermerà?!” – ringhiò l’olandese gelando la coscienza – “Sei proprio un’illusa! Tipico d’una donna! Pensare che un uomo tenga alla pelle più che a una scopata!”.</p><p>Gelo, silenzio…</p><p>Il respiro addosso…</p><p>Intuì che quello prendeva a bendarla di nuovo.</p><p>Già, tipico d’un uomo, che, per assurdo, non vuole essere visto e giudicato mentre annienta la preda.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro colpo…</p><p>L’istinto l’aveva tenuta lucida…</p><p>L’istinto si perse sotto la furia dell’ennesimo schiaffo, mentre lo stomaco si sollevava ed il respiro si spezzava ed intuiva il disperdersi dei rumori, dell’orientamento, dell’equilibrio…</p><p> </p><p>Comprese d’avere la faccia a terra.</p><p>C’era l’acqua sul pavimento…</p><p>Ci sarebbe annegata dentro.</p><p>Intuì che s’arrendeva…</p><p> </p><p>I fasci dei muscoli, un istante prima tesi, contratti, alla spasmodica ricerca d’una posizione per chiudersi, resistere, impedire d’esser violati, presero a sciogliersi.</p><p>Si ritrovò la testa sollevata dall’acqua, solo un poco, quel tanto che consentì all’altro di tapparle la bocca, la mano pressata contro, in mezzo uno straccio…</p><p>Il sentore amaro ingoiato poche ore prima, di nuovo, stava lì a togliere ragione e forze, logica e disperazione.</p><p>
  <em>Meglio così…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il corpo prese a galleggiare, pensò davvero d’esser stata gettata in acqua.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Respirava…</p><p> </p><p>Rincorse i propri sensi…</p><p>
  <em>Arrenditi…</em>
</p><p>Se lo disse…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il corpo precipitava, anche s’era fermo, la coscienza rallentava gl’impulsi, anche se sapeva bene che stesse accadendo…</p><p>Intuì d’essere…</p><p>Intuì d’essere stata ricacciata giù a terra…</p><p> </p><p>Sentì l’altro alle spalle…</p><p>La stringeva…</p><p>La percorreva…</p><p>Il respiro addosso…</p><p>L’odore della bocca…</p><p>Addosso…</p><p> </p><p>Non riusciva…</p><p>Il peso insopportabile, opprimente…</p><p>Stille intense lacerarono i sensi…</p><p> </p><p>La coscienza si perse…</p><p>Incisioni…</p><p>Dentro…</p><p>Intuì d’essere violata…</p><p>Lì, la bocca nell’acqua…</p><p>Misero rantolo d’agonia…</p><p>L’ultimo suono che riuscì ad udire fu la propria stessa voce, perduta, ingoiata dalla furia, frantumata, mentre la carne si frantumava…</p><p> </p><p>L’ultimo suono…</p><p>La propria voce.</p><p>Corpo e anima si contorcevano…</p><p>Per allontanare l’altro…</p><p> </p><p>Le dannate spinte…</p><p>Le dannate…</p><p> </p><p>Giunse, in fondo, alla fine…</p><p>Il buio…</p><p>La mente si staccò disgiungendosi dal corpo, interrompendo la sequenza degli impulsi, sollevandosi e sgusciando via, in una terra remota e solitaria e fredda.</p><p> </p><p>Non sentì più nulla.</p><p>Non vide più nulla.</p><p>Buio…</p><p>Solo buio.</p><p>Dolore…</p><p>Solo dolore.</p><p> </p><p>Il battito lontano…</p><p>L’anima si perdeva…</p><p>Il corpo non le apparteneva più.</p><p>Per impedirsi di comprendere, per non impazzire.</p><p> </p><p>Sentì ch’era morta.</p><p>Non ne era certa ma ormai non aveva più importanza.</p><p>Nulla aveva più importanza.</p><p>Il buio attorno a sé.</p><p>L’odore della salsedine.</p><p>Il sapore amaro del sangue.</p><p> </p><p>Nel fondo dei sensi, nella terra remota e solidaria fredda, si unì a sé, irreale e docile, un suono allegro, esile, vivo…</p><p>Una voce…forse…</p><p>Riso morbido…</p><p> </p><p>Un tocco leggero.</p><p>In quella terra percepì che non era più sola e che non lo sarebbe stata mai più, per il resto della sua vita.</p><p>
  <em>Quale vita?</em>
</p><p>Se lo chiedeva…</p><p>
  <em>Adesso chi sono?</em>
</p><p>Ali di farfalla che sfidano il vento di primavera sfiorarono la mente.</p><p>Petali di rosa che inebriano sciolsero il loro profumo nella mente e nel cuore…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo sbarrato nel freddo digiuno dei sensi.</p><p>I suoni intorno bombardavano il corpo, solo, distante…</p><p>L’unico appiglio…</p><p>Il tempo…</p><p>Esile speranza che le ore sarebbero volte al giorno, alla luce.</p><p>Da solo non esisteva, era come quell’oscurità, vuota, senza senso.</p><p>Voleva la luce, voleva lei…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>30 settembre 1789 Le Comte Vert, 4° giorno di viaggio all’alba...</em>
</p><p>L’alba lo trovò ancora sveglio, intento nei ragionamenti che avevano avuto il potere d’evitargli d’impazzire e tenerlo lì aggrappato a quella esile botte, come fosse stato lui a finirci in mezzo all’acqua.</p><p>Il sole stava per sorgere…</p><p>Il rollio della nave s’era attenuato.</p><p>Da fuori, un mugolio sordo, appena accennato.</p><p>L’energumeno non parlava ma pareva ugualmente intento a scandire versetti, la preghiera del mattino…</p><p>L’incedere sommesso, che pure un senso compiuto doveva avercelo, parve sortire almeno un effetto, forse non intenzionale.</p><p> </p><p>Solo il tempo di passarsi le mani tra i capelli…</p><p>I pensieri avevano preso ad affollarsi, l’immobilità aveva stremato la coscienza.</p><p>La barba s’era inspessita.</p><p> </p><p>La camicia fradicia finì a terra. André sentì freddo. Si rivestì.</p><p>Gli occhi del musulmano gli si piantarono addosso mentre tentò d’uscire e di scavalcarlo che quello era ancora lì in mezzo al corridoio.</p><p>Il debito di riconoscenza per avergli evitato di finire in mare, la notte precedente, venne saldato lì, all’istante. André attese che l’altro terminasse le sue preghiere, che il disco del sole a breve sarebbe apparso completamente all’orizzonte.</p><p> </p><p>La preghiera l’aveva paradossalmente calmato.</p><p>Le grida dal ponte superiore al contrario infastidirono ed allarmarono i sensi.</p><p>André prese a scrutare in mezzo alle vele, ch’erano state spiegate, solo in parte…</p><p>Intorno il mare era agitato, scuro, freddo. Non v’era traccia di nulla se non onde, rivoli schiumosi che si rincorrevano e si riprendevano e cozzavano tra loro per mescolarsi e disperdersi.</p><p> </p><p>“Esigo una spiegazione!”.</p><p>“Ve l’ho già data monsieur!”.</p><p>La voce del capitano…</p><p>Monsieur Norel de Ville era poco distante, il cannocchiale in mano, bardato di tutto punto, spada di comando al fianco, mantellaccio fradicio sulle spalle. Pareva davvero fosse rimasto lì fuori per tutta la notte, scrutando l’orizzonte, in attesa che il dannato disco rosso s’affacciasse sul pelo del mare, prendendo a tingere la superficie d’azzurro e di bianco e di rosa.</p><p>La luce avrebbe restituito la visione ampia dell’orizzonte, riportando magari la sagoma dell’anima che c’era finita dentro.</p><p> </p><p>No, André non ci credeva più a quella storia.</p><p>Intuì la fisionomia sgradevole del mercante di grano di Tolone. Il tizio, anche lui bardato per coprirsi dal freddo del mattino, stazionava, gambe un poco aperte, ben piantate sul pavimento, accanto al capitano.</p><p>Intuì che la reprimenda riguardava il fatto che la nave era praticamente ferma, le vele spiegate a metà. Il capitano tratteneva Le Comte Vert lì, in mezzo al mare, mantenendo la promessa di cercare chi ci fosse finito dentro.</p><p> </p><p>“Esigo che si riprenda la navigazione!” – sbraitò il mercante – “Se qualcuno è caduto in mare, ieri notte, pensate davvero sia sopravvissuto?!”.</p><p>Logica ineccepibile.</p><p>André ci aveva combattuto per tutta la notte contro quella logica, il cuore a scansarla come la peste.</p><p>In certi momenti c’era riuscito, in altri…</p><p>Poi aveva deciso d’ammettere con sé stesso che la versione non stava in piedi.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…”.</p><p>André si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo del capitano, compassionevole, seppure severo.</p><p>Poi fu la volta del mercante di grano. Lo riconobbe e l’uomo intuì che il disgraziato che forse era finito in acqua fosse proprio il damerino con cui s’era battibeccato durante la cena di benvenuto.</p><p>“Sono dolente monsieur…” – s’affrettò a scusarsi l’uomo – “Mi hanno riferito…ma…vedete…ho affari importanti da concludere a Napoli. E poi devo proseguire per Costantinopoli. Di questo passo non ci arriverò nemmeno per la fine dell’anno!”.</p><p> </p><p>Si stupì André alle parole sgradevoli dell’altro.</p><p>Si stupì ch’esse parlavano del futuro. Il tizio aveva smania di affrontare i giorni a venire, il futuro. Evidentemente non era capace di starsene nel presente e goderselo, seppur effimero, schiacciato, come poteva esserlo, il presente.</p><p>André si stupì, ch’era da tanto che non pensava al futuro, mesi, forse anni.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto farlo. Quel viaggio doveva servire a quello…</p><p> </p><p>“Questo ritardo mi sta provocando non pochi problemi. E’ necessario…”.</p><p>“Ripartire subito!?” – contesto cinico André a bruciapelo.</p><p>Il futuro andava riacciuffato in fretta. Non ci si poteva permettere di stare nel presente troppo a lungo.</p><p> </p><p>Il capitano sussultò, dietro di lui, Sir John River si fece avanti.</p><p>“S’era detto…” – accennò il comandante in seconda.</p><p>“S’era detto che all’alba saremmo ripartiti…” – replicò André – “E io vi ringrazio per la vostra disponibilità…ma…”.</p><p>Una mano tra i capelli, due passi verso la balaustra, un respiro fondo, i pugni chiusi, la maledizione stretta tra i denti.</p><p>“Monsieur…vi chiedo solo di pazientare fino a questo pomeriggio…” – sibilò André scrutando la faccia irritata del mercante.</p><p>“Fino a questo…pomeriggio…io…” – replicò il mercante colpito dalla richiesta, né troppo esigente, né troppo esigua.</p><p> </p><p>Si mercanteggiava la vita d’un naufrago contro importanti affari di grano.</p><p>Sorprendentemente freddo, che persino il capitano ebbe un sussulto, André ammise che l’eventualità di ritrovare vivo qualcuno ch’era caduto in acqua fosse davvero remota.</p><p>Stava tentando di ammettere con se stesso che almeno un tentativo lo si doveva fare.</p><p>Stava disperatamente tentando di convincere sé stesso che lei non era là fuori.</p><p> </p><p>Il mercante s’acquietò, il bastone da passeggio picchiò a terra una, due, tre volte…</p><p>Il bastone…</p><p>André fissò il nerbo lucido…</p><p>Il ricordo s’innervò nelle viscere…</p><p>Quel dannato bastone…</p><p> </p><p>Dentro sì, dentro nelle viscere ascoltava la propria impossibile testardaggine…</p><p> </p><p>“Che intendete fare?” – gli chiese River avvicinandosi.</p><p>“Vedere quell’uomo! Quello che ha saputo dal bambino che mio fratello sarebbe…caduto…anche il bambino…se fosse possibile…”.</p><p>Le parole uscivano adesso severe e trancianti. Le temeva ad una ad una ma non c’era altra strada.</p><p>“Voglio vederlo immediatamente e non mi muoverò di qui fino a quando non sarà davanti a me!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro si sorprese. I pensieri s’erano dipanati quasi identici…</p><p>Anche l’inglese aveva deciso di parlare nuovamente con Streke, nemmeno a lui il racconto pareva coerente.</p><p>Nulla aveva senso. Neppure il fatto che il nocchiero fosse introvabile quella mattina.</p><p> </p><p>Lo cercarono dappertutto, nella sua cabina non c’era, né nella stiva.</p><p>Venne chiesto ai compari che di solito lo seguivano.</p><p>Nulla…</p><p>Dannazione quella era una nave, mica la città di Parigi.</p><p>L’equipaggio era comunque impegnato a tenere la rotta, il cielo s’apriva, un poco alla volta. Di quel passo la Corsica sarebbe comparsa all’orizzonte solo la giornata successiva, forse nel pomeriggio.</p><p> </p><p>River prese a camminare su e giù come una belva in gabbia.</p><p>Richiamò Ismael: “Trova quel…”.</p><p>Si morse la lingua l’inglese: “Trova quel dannato!” – affondò incapace di trattenersi – “E anche il moccioso!”.</p><p>Ismael el Bakar si profuse in un sobrio inchino.</p><p>Monsieur Tiripot da Tolone picchiò il bastone a terra, un’altra volta, la pazienza s’esauriva.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase lì, immerso nella visione dell’uomo intransigente quasi ripugnante.</p><p>La nenia incomprensibile ascoltata al mattino, rivolta al sole che nasceva, l’aveva calmato.</p><p>Così aveva avuto la forza d’appellarsi al proprio Dio, che in fondo era lo stesso dell’altro.</p><p>Era uscito fuori.</p><p>
  <em>Non guardare avanti a te, non cercare in fondo alle cose, cerca in alto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se l’erano ripetuti spesso, da piccoli, lui ed Oscar.</p><p>E poi da giovani.</p><p>Una banale convenzione d’agire…</p><p> </p><p>Così aveva iniziato ad osservare le vele mezze spiegate e poi gli alberi, le sartie, le casse, i corrimano e poi più su, i pennoni, le giunture che collegavano le porzioni degli alberi. Un coacervo d’appigli, di pertugi…</p><p>Un groviglio, ragnatele spesse che avrebbero impedito a chiunque con uno scarto d’intelligenza in testa di cadere in acqua.</p><p>
  <em>Guarda in alto, cerca…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guarda in alto, cerca…</em>
</p><p>Non vide nulla subito, s’accorse che gli occhi erano bendati, la bocca invece era libera. Voltata su un fianco, non era più nella sentina. Forse il nascondiglio era pieno d’acqua. L’aguzzino aveva deciso che lei doveva vivere altrimenti l’avrebbe lasciata ad annegare là sotto.</p><p> </p><p>Deglutì l’amaro del sangue che graffiò la gola, infuocando i polmoni, lo stomaco, le viscere…</p><p>Prese a muoversi, piano, per comprendere l’ennesima ragnatela da cui era imprigionata…</p><p>I piedi erano immobilizzati, così come le braccia…</p><p>L’odore della salsedine…</p><p>Le venne da vomitare. Nulla…</p><p>Solo sangue…</p><p> </p><p>Intuì che c’era qualcuno accanto a sé.</p><p>Immediatamente non comprese, tentò di ritrarsi, il tocco fu leggero, morbido, niente affatto sgradevole. Anche se potevano esser lerci fino al midollo, il sentore dei bambini è inconfondibile.</p><p>Riemersero i ricordi…</p><p>
  <em>Mademoiselle…resto con voi…non mi volete più?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti lascio…vedrai…usciremo da qui e torneremo a Parigi, insieme. Ti farò vedere la reggia dove abita da regina di Francia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La regina di Francia?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rammentò l’abbraccio, l’ultimo, le manine strette al collo e mentre si staccavano da sé, una delle due le aveva sfiorato la guancia. L’ultimo tocco…</p><p>Era impossibile…</p><p>Si contrasse, la voce si piegò gemendo piano, la bocca incapace di chiudersi, sfregiata agli angoli dalla corda, le labbra rotte e un poco gonfie…</p><p> </p><p>“Martin…” – sussurrò, anche se non lo vedeva – “Sei…Martin?”.</p><p>Intuì che il bambino era lì, non sapeva se fosse solo. L’altro non parlava, come avrebbe fatto a…</p><p>La mano piccola accarezzò il viso, più intensamente.</p><p>Respirò velocemente cercando di capire.</p><p>Il tocco orientava i sensi e le domande…</p><p>“Sei tu…sei solo?”.</p><p>La mano restava ferma al suo posto…</p><p>“Stai …bene…”.</p><p>Le dita pigiarono sulla pelle della guancia, Oscar annusò l’odore aspro della massa dei capelli, proprio sotto il naso.</p><p> </p><p>Il piccolo s’era avvicinato ancora di più, si strusciava adesso, come un animale ferito che cerca il conforto di un suo simile, ferito anch’esso, a condividere la stessa macabra sorte.</p><p>O forse a dimostrare pentimento d’aver condotto la preda nella prigione in cui era stata chiusa.</p><p>“Lo prendo come un sì!” – sussurrò lei, che davvero le lacrime inondarono la gola, al pensiero remoto d’essersi appropriata d’una simile battuta.</p><p> </p><p>Intuì che anche l’altro stava piangendo, gemito fatto di suoni gutturali, naso gocciolante.</p><p>Si strisciava la faccia con la mano.</p><p>Quel pianto era la prova che forse tradirla era costato anche a lui. E gli sarebbe costato caro se…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar parlava a fatica, la gola arsa dalla sete e dall’amaro del sangue.</p><p>Sentiva dolore dappertutto, tutto bruciava, il petto, le braccia, le gambe, la pancia…</p><p>Tutto…</p><p>Respirava piano, quasi a voler comprendere se l’aria era ancora in grado di attraversarle la gola.</p><p> “Smettila!” – l’apostrofò un poco dura – “Non serve piangere…non è colpa tua…”.</p><p> </p><p>Invece di ritrarsi, colpito dal rimprovero, il moccioso rimase lì, la mano sulla guancia. Le dita strinsero ancora, prendendo a scivolare sulla benda, sugli occhi.</p><p>Le dita si ritrassero.</p><p>Il sistema di comunicazione era rudimentale ma intuibile…</p><p> </p><p>“Sei solo?” – proseguì lei aggiustando il tiro.</p><p>La mano tornò sul viso. Scivolò sul collo stavolta. Le dita si soffermarono sulla gola di lei, intuendo l’impercettibile scorrere del respiro.</p><p>“Lo prendo come un sì!” – ripeté lei, le labbra leggermente inarcate in un sorriso forzato.</p><p>Forse avevano compreso entrambi.</p><p>“Ascoltami…quando ti faccio una domanda, se la risposta è sì, allora lascia la tua mano sul viso…se è no toglila…stringi la mia mano…forse così riusciremo a capirci…” – sussurrò con un filo di voce.</p><p> </p><p>Inevitabile il desiderio di parlarsi e comprendersi.</p><p>Oscar respirò piano, si ritrovò a desiderare soltanto quello, l’effimero istinto di comprendersi.</p><p>Tutto bruciava…</p><p>Le gambe si contorcevano, i nodi erano stretti, intuì ch’era stata rivestita alla meglio, l’acqua a tratti lambiva la pancia, era fredda…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che ti ha fatto quel…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dentro…</p><p>Nel profondo, non provava nulla.</p><p>Quindi non c’era verso di ricordare nulla.</p><p> </p><p>Solo un istante…</p><p>L’istinto di chiedere al bambino di avvertire…</p><p>André…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Non solo il dubbio che la minaccia dell’olandese sarebbe divenuta reale e davvero il moccioso e André sarebbero finiti in mare.</p><p>Non era solo per quello.</p><p>Non voleva…</p><p>Non voleva che Martin avvertisse o chiamasse nessuno.</p><p>Il perché non lo sapeva neppure lei.</p><p> </p><p>Il pensiero scomparve, cancellato nel tentativo d’arginare l’enorme dolore, acuito dall’unica domanda…</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa è accaduto?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Puoi togliermi la benda dagli occhi?” – chiese allora.</p><p>Il bambino esitò un attimo, poi strinse la mano di lei.</p><p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p><p>“No? Perché non puoi? Hai paura forse? E’ così?”.</p><p> </p><p>Martin strinse la mano e s’avvicinò al viso.</p><p>Nel silenzio Oscar percepì la mano del bambino sfiorarle il viso.</p><p>“Si…lo so…anche tu hai paura…” – mormorò piano, avendo intuito il senso della carezza.</p><p> </p><p>La benda sugli occhi in fondo era un simbolo, prova del potere dell’uomo su entrambi. I nodi erano complessi da sciogliere e Martin non ci sarebbe riuscito. Se l’altro l’avesse ritrovata senza benda sarebbe stato facile intuire che lei non si fosse liberata da sola.</p><p>Lo comprese.</p><p> </p><p>“Va bene…non preoccuparti…vai via ora…” – un respiro fondo - “Se quell’uomo ti trova potrebbe prendersela con te…”.</p><p>La cognizione del tempo perduta, l’equilibrio infranto, i sensi minati dagl’impulsi feroci che laceravano ogni parte del corpo.</p><p> </p><p>Intuì che avrebbe faticato a parlare. Stava per cedere di nuovo…</p><p>Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo…</p><p>
  <em>Chiama…mio…fratello…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Non disse altro.</p><p>Sentì di non poter dire altro.</p><p>
  <em>Chi sono adesso?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Non ricordava nulla.</p><p>Ciò che era accaduto s’era impresso come un marchio a fuoco dentro, nelle viscere, probabilmente avvolto dal velo dell’incoscienza che protegge e consente di non perdere il senno.</p><p>Ciò che era accaduto era lì, dentro di sé.</p><p> </p><p>I polsi provarono a scartarsi, a muoversi.</p><p>La schiena prese a bruciare, le gambe, le cosce…</p><p>L’acqua di mare arroventava tutto.</p><p>Ogni singolo lembo di pelle ch’era stato violato, il sale l’incideva e lo graffiava, rammentandole che l’olandese era passato di lì.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi…</p><p>“Vattene…” – sibilò scostando la testa per comunicare al bambino che non doveva più toccarla.</p><p> </p><p>Si pentì, subito. Il cuore si perse…</p><p>Chiamò di nuovo ma non ebbe risposta.</p><p>Il bambino se n’era andato.</p><p>Era di nuovo sola.</p><p> </p><p>Vinta dalla stanchezza si assopì tornando con la mente ai suoni eterei, gli unici a cui s’aggrappò per non cedere.</p><p>Non era un suono quello…</p><p>Era una voce…</p><p>Una risata allegra e viva.</p><p>Cedette alla fine, nell’alba nuova, silenziosa e cupa, nel suono della voce, unica consolazione, forse voce di pazzia, nella giornata che iniziava, mentre il vento ancora agitava il mare e le onde inghiottivano la vista.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Hold your breath and count to ten*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hold your breath and count to ten*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Where you go I go, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What you see I see </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I'll never be me, without the security </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are your loving arms </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keeping me from harm </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Put your hand in my hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And we'll stand </em>
</p><p>
  <em>* Skyfall </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adele</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>30 settembre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 4° giorno di viaggio…</em>
</p><p>Cupa luce, onde fonde, mare nero…</p><p>Unici compagni di viaggio.</p><p>Ci si apprestava a tessere la conta dei danni.</p><p>I velai rattoppavano gli sbreghi che il vento s’era divertito a ritagliare contro tessuti lisi e divorati dalla salsedine, i mozzi ripulivano i pavimenti, il cordame era riavvolto e setacciato alla ricerca delle fibre sfiancate dalle onde da sostituire e gettare a mare.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi dei naviganti, tutti indistintamente, erano ansiosamente posati sopra i barili, le botti d’acqua dolce, che se quelle fossero andate perdute sarebbe stata la fine.</p><p>Il lavorio intenso feriva, di contro all’assoluta immobilità dei sensi, ch’erano rimasti indietro d’un giorno, all’istante in cui le dita s’erano sfiorate per l’ultima volta.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè riprese a riavvolgere le immagini come una tela dispiegata troppo in fretta e di cui s’era persa la consistenza ed il disegno.</p><p>Lei aveva mangiato poco, il rollio della nave aveva piegato la fame.</p><p>Lui no, lui non aveva mangiato nulla.</p><p> </p><p>Quand’era uscita, la bottiglia dell’acqua era ancora integra, così com’era in quel momento.</p><p>Dunque lei aveva mangiato quasi nulla e nemmeno bevuto da quando se n’era andata.</p><p>Chissà se da allora c’era riuscita?</p><p>Chissà…</p><p> </p><p>Aria, sangue, sete, dolore…</p><p>Altri compagni di un altro viaggio.</p><p>Immobile, Oscar cominciò a percepire i primi cedimenti.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Faticava a respirare, il cuore rallentato, ne percepiva il ritmo basso, quasi calmo, intercalato di tanto in tanto da un istante silenzioso, a cui seguiva, di nuovo, un colpo lento e lontano.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo violato…</p><p>La colpa d’averlo consentito…</p><p>Il corpo sporcato per sempre.</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si rammentò ch’era stata la prima richiesta che lui le aveva fatto quando s’era risvegliata, dopo il quattordici luglio, laggiù nel ventre di Parigi.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ci riesco…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non sapeva se fosse giorno o notte. L’alone di luce deponeva per il primo.</p><p>L’olandese pareva scomparso nel nulla, forse allora era davvero giorno e quello se n’era tornato fuori, lasciando vuoto l’Inferno, che l’Inferno era là sotto adesso.</p><p>Meglio così.</p><p>Nessuno l’avrebbe più toccata.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dunque era là sotto dal giorno prima…</p><p>Nessuno l’avrebbe cercata, che se davvero l’aguzzino s’era inventato che lei era caduta in acqua…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Nessuno l’avrebbe cercata là sotto.</p><p>Era verosimile…</p><p>Nessuno era arrivato fin lì…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Intuì che le lacrime risalivano dalla gola, di nuovo.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non piangere…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finirai per soffocare!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>S’assopì di nuovo.</p><p>Intuì che non stava dormendo.</p><p>Rumori, seppur lontani, tonfi, casse trascinate, colpivano a tratti i sensi ridestandoli come da un sonno infastidito ed interrotto.</p><p>S’appoggiò di nuovo alla parete, doveva tenere la testa fuori dall’acqua che aveva invaso il fondo della nave. Non era più nella sentina…</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’avversario non faceva nulla senza ragione. Intuì che voleva altro, oltre a ciò che già s’era preso.</p><p>Lo comprese…</p><p>Lo stomaco contratto, i muscoli perdevano dimestichezza con i movimenti, la coscienza cedeva…</p><p>Intuì che cosa volesse l’olandese.</p><p>Voleva la resa, la sottomissione completa, anima e corpo.</p><p>Voleva che lei non comprendesse più come e quando muoversi.</p><p>Voleva impedirle di reagire e ribellarsi.</p><p>Comprese che c’era riuscito.</p><p> </p><p>Lo comprese perché s’accorse di non averlo sentito tornare.</p><p>Silenzioso come una serpe…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Un solo passo plumbeo verso di lei.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro la trascinò fuori dal pertugio dove s’era rannicchiata d’istinto chiudendosi.</p><p> </p><p>La benda sugli occhi, il corpo colpito dallo spostamento d’aria, dallo sfregio dell’acqua salata sulle ferite.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…aiutami…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>S’avventò l’altro, di nuovo, la faccia addosso a prendersi il contatto feroce e violento…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro graffiava la gola…</p><p>Le forze dilaniate…</p><p>Il respiro non usciva…</p><p>Davvero, l’avrebbe lasciato fare.</p><p> </p><p>“Manca poco…ma belle dame!” – digrignò feroce – “Basterà diventare invisibili…almeno fino a domani! E poi a quest’ora saremo sulla mia nave…lì ci penseranno i miei compari a prendersi cura di te. Ce n’è qualcuno che ha il sangue marcio proprio come te…così v’intenderete a dovere!”.</p><p>Rise, la faccia addosso…</p><p>L’incedere disgustoso della lingua…</p><p> </p><p>Lei rimase immobile.</p><p>Invisibile…</p><p>Ci aveva provato ad esserlo…</p><p>Non emise un fiato, un respiro. Chiuse gli occhi s’impose di non ascoltare la faccia dell’altro ficcata nella spalla, nell’incavo della spalla…</p><p>“Ti riporterò in Francia e baderò di riscuotere quella dannata taglia! Diventerò più ricco di quanto non lo sono già…e me ne andrò a stare lontano per un po’…vuoi mai che a qualcuno venga in mente di cercare anche me! Quel tuo amico…”.</p><p>Il cuore batteva furiosamente…</p><p>Il cuore non si poteva acquietare…</p><p>Non c’era mai riuscita…</p><p> </p><p>“Quello mi sembra un osso duro! Mi guardava con una faccia! In fondo devo ammetterlo…perdere una come te…ha buon gusto!”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sei molto bella…sai…se non fosse per quella taglia…e se dipendesse da me…sai che farei io!?”.</p><p>La mano afferrò i capelli, non dovette imprimere troppa forza l’olandese, che lei si lasciò voltare il viso. Lo guardava e pareva nemmeno lo vedesse.</p><p>“Prenderei il denaro e poi tornerei a prendere te…e ti terrei con me! Ti farei divertire sai, sì insomma…te l’ho detto che a me non interessa se poi farai una brutta fine! Avrai anche il sangue marcio ma dall’aspetto non l’avrei mai detto!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro, marcio tanto quanto il sangue di lei, mozzò i sensi.</p><p>Il respiro si contrasse…</p><p>
  <em>Ammazzami…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Respira!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André, che tu sia dannato, non voglio respirare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non voglio vivere…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I gesti pesanti s’acquietarono all’improvviso. L’olandese comprese che non erano più soli.</p><p>Si ritrasse in fretta, ricacciando il corpo indietro, sollevandosi per quel che consentiva il soffitto basso, ripiegò i teli che coprivano i sacchi del carbone, riprese a percorrere il sentiero che nel buio, in mezzo al carico l’avrebbe ricondotto verso l’ingresso della stiva.</p><p>Di solito in quel pertugio ci teneva merce di contrabbando, qualche volta pietre preziose, oppio, una bottiglia per trascorrere le ore.</p><p>Là sotto ci aveva portato sempre e solo Martin.</p><p>Fintanto che la nave fosse stata carica, nessuno sarebbe riuscito a comprendere che là dietro c’era posto persino per un ostaggio.</p><p> </p><p>“Che c’è?” – digrignò inferocito per esser stato interrotto.</p><p>“Signore…ecco…vi stanno cercando. Ismael ci ha fatto capire che vuole sapere dove siete…” – l’avvertì uno dei compari – “Anche a noi hanno detto di cercarvi…se arriva fin qui…”.</p><p>“Demonio d’un pelle nera! Prima o poi ti caccerò giù in fondo al mare!” – biascicò l’olandese, richiudendosi le brache e tornando a riposizionare casse e sacchi.</p><p>“Tenetelo lontano da qui! Per tutti qui c’è solo carbone. Non s’accorgeranno mai che a Marsiglia ne ho fatto caricare di meno così da cavare un pertugio nella sentina di sinistra! In fondo sono io il nocchiero e qui sotto non ci deve venire nessuno!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore batteva furiosamente ormai da ore.</p><p>Voleva mantenersi saldo, lo spettro dell’assenza minava la speranza.</p><p>Era difficile ragionare freddamente, le ore passavano e pareva non passassero più e temeva che lo sconforto avrebbe avuto ragione in ogni momento.</p><p>Il tempo che la notte precedente s’era riempito della speranza adesso tornava a svuotarsi, che l’olandese non si trovava, il moccioso neppure e soprattutto di lei non c’era traccia.</p><p>Ora, se Oscar era ancora sulla nave…</p><p>Com’era possibile non fosse ancora tornata?</p><p> </p><p>C’era da uscirne pazzi.</p><p>Se Oscar era davvero ancora sulla nave…</p><p>Qualcuno poteva aver compreso che lei non era Charles Montand e che loro due non erano fratelli.</p><p>Non era questo il punto.</p><p>Il punto era che qualcuno poteva aver compreso che lei era una donna.</p><p> </p><p>André doveva fingere, tenersi il segreto nelle viscere, che non sapeva di chi fidarsi.</p><p>Fingere di cercare un fratello, senza esagerare però. Che se qualcuno davvero aveva compreso che tutt’e due non erano chi dicevano di essere…</p><p>Non sapeva se qualcuno aveva quel vantaggio su di lui. Doveva fingere…</p><p>E tentare di capire se e chi fosse stato a conoscere la verità.</p><p>Doveva scoprirsi, giocando d’azzardo, sollecitare l’ego di chi aveva orchestrato la messinscena.</p><p>E doveva farlo sapendo che chiunque fosse stato, li aveva in pugno, tutt’e due.</p><p> </p><p>Nemmeno della rabbia di Sir John River si fidava, che quello non gli era piaciuto, fin dal primo istante.</p><p>Non perché s’era scontrato con lei, nella catapecchia a Marsiglia. Non perché aveva detto di chiamarsi in un modo ed il suo nome invece era un altro.</p><p>No, era stato lo sguardo dell’inglese, dopo, durante la cena e dopo, dopo il duello…</p><p>Forse l’altro non se n’era accorto che lei era una donna, eppure…</p><p>L’escamotage funzionava sempre meno.</p><p>Ad André pareva impossibile che altri non fossero giunti ad ammettere la verità.</p><p>Lei…</p><p>Vivere ed essere amata come una donna l’aveva trasformata nella donna ch’era sempre stata.</p><p>E allora nessuno poteva più crederci che lei si chiamasse Charles Montand e fosse…</p><p> </p><p>Se Oscar era ancora su quella nave e non era ancora tornata…</p><p>L’altra spiegazione era evidente.</p><p>Lei, non poteva tornare.</p><p> </p><p>L’olandese gli stava di fronte.</p><p>Che diavolo poteva sapere quello di lei, di loro…</p><p>L’olandese guardava André, un poco di sbieco, per esser stato disturbato di nuovo.</p><p>L’olandese intuì che il damerino francese non aveva apprezzato il racconto.</p><p>Poco male. Si sarebbe trattato di fare astinenza per quella notte. Non sarebbe più tornato da <em>madame</em> e così quand’anche tutti quanti gli avessero tenuto gli occhi addosso nessuno sarebbe arrivato fin là sotto.</p><p>E domani…</p><p> </p><p>Non tradì emozioni l’olandese, neppure quando Ismael el – Bakar, che a confronto pareva davvero una montagna avanzò, tenendo per la camiciola, minuscolo pulviscolo, il piccolo Martin.</p><p>Unico tallone d’Achille.</p><p> </p><p>André osservò il moccioso alla luce del sole tiepido, pallido davvero, come l’astro che faticava a farsi spazio tra le nuvole veloci sospinte in alto.</p><p>Davvero Andrè fu costretto a guardare in alto, nel cielo, prima di parlare, che cominciava a comprendere adesso, anche se nulla ancora aveva compreso.</p><p>Se quel mozzo era ridotto così, pelle e ossa, sudicio che nemmeno si riusciva a comprendere di che colore fosse la pelle…</p><p>Se Oscar aveva deciso di scovare il bambino sulla nave, la ragione era lì, sotto gli occhi di tutti.</p><p> </p><p>River tirò un altro accidente.</p><p>Davvero alla luce del giorno il bambino pareva un’anima risalita dell’Inferno. Solo che i bambini non ci vanno all’Inferno.</p><p>Ma era accaduto e lui lo sapeva e adesso Sir John River non si dava pace d’averlo sempre saputo e non aver mai fatto nulla per impedirlo.</p><p>Rammentò il ragionamento tagliente e sprezzante che quel damerino francese gli aveva rovesciato addosso prima di sparire.</p><p>Nessuno, con uno straccio di cuore in petto, avrebbe mai potuto tollerare una simile visione.</p><p> </p><p>Il prim’attore esordì per primo. Pareva nervoso, come avesse compreso che la precedente recita non aveva poi convinto appieno gli spettatori.</p><p>André stavolta rimase zitto in attesa che l’altro, nella foga, commettesse un errore.</p><p> </p><p>Reneé Streke, nocchiero de Le Comte Vert, appellato <em>olandese volante</em>, pareva davvero condensare su di sé tutti i dubbi ed i sospetti.</p><p>Si trattava allora di comprendere se il racconto dell’altro avrebbe ceduto, rivelando così che il nocchiero aveva compreso che Monsieur Charles Montand non era chi diceva di essere.</p><p>“Io non l’ho visto messieurs…mi spiace…” – si schermì subito Streke.</p><p> </p><p>C’era davvero da uscirne pazzi.</p><p>L’olandese sapeva tutto e sapeva bene che l’uomo che lo teneva lì, inchiodato allo strano interrogatorio, conosceva quella verità.</p><p>Tutt’e due sapevano il segreto dell’ostaggio.</p><p>Nessuno dei due doveva rendere evidente questa consapevolezza all’altro.</p><p> </p><p>“Se l’avessi visto cadere…io stesso mi sarei tuffato…avrei chiesto aiuto…” – balbettò l’olandese, contrito.</p><p>“Non l’avete fatto! E nemmeno dopo, quando il vostro mozzo vi ha avvertito!” – contestò André.</p><p>“L’ho fatto appena l’ho saputo…ho guardato in acqua…non ho visto né persone, né botti!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché non avete gridato!?” l’incalzò River stizzito, sputando il fuoco di fila delle domande – “Se fossimo arrivati in tanti alla balaustra…a proposito…a tribordo o a sinistra!?”.</p><p>Si doveva scovare una contraddizione…</p><p>“Tribordo…monsieur…il mio mozzo ha detto a dritta…” – replicò laconico Streke.</p><p>Il mozzo non l’avrebbe smentito, che lui poteva inventarsi ciò che voleva.</p><p> </p><p>André s’inginocchiò di nuovo. Guardò il bambino che se ne stava ad occhi bassi.</p><p>“Tu hai visto tutto…prova a spiegarti…mio fratello…”.</p><p>Martin rimaneva zitto, non poteva parlare, neppure accennava a tentare di farsi comprendere.</p><p>I pugni stretti, rammentava il rudimentale sistema in cui era incappato per parlare con…</p><p>
  <em>Chi era quello là sotto?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nonostante le ferite, nonostante la violenza, il corpo di <em>quello là sotto</em> odorava di buono.</p><p>Aveva appoggiato la mano sulla guancia…</p><p>Nonostante quello fosse rimasto là sotto ormai da parecchie ore, la pelle era morbida, non graffiava come quella d’un uomo.</p><p>
  <em>Si, quella era una donna…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma chi?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Martin sollevò gli occhi. Azzurri, l’intuì André.</p><p>Pareva fosse il bambino ad interrogare André.</p><p>
  <em>Chi è quella là sotto?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pareva glielo stesse chiedendo…</p><p>E nella testa…</p><p>
  <em>Se parli ti sgozzo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E sgozzo anche quella! Sai che ne sono capace!</em>
</p><p>L’olandese ne sarebbe stato capace. Martin non voleva perdere il contatto flebile seppure intenso.</p><p>La testa s’abbassò, gli occhi scartarono di lato, di poco. André comprese che dal bambino non avrebbe cavato più nulla.</p><p> </p><p>“Avete detto che il bambino avrebbe gettato in mare una botte da venti libbre…” – riprese River – “Quelle botti stanno a prua…e anche se sono mezze vuote sono comunque pesanti!”.</p><p>L’incalzava l’inglese, ci provava a trovare una contraddizione…</p><p>“Così m’ha fatto capire il mozzo!” – s’impose la replica dell’olandese, tanto laconica quanto irritante stavolta – “Che volete che vi dica? Può anche darsi non sia vero…”.</p><p> </p><p>André si tirò in piedi.</p><p>Lo sguardo sgranato, il sangue raggelato…</p><p>Dove diavolo voleva arrivare quel dannato?</p><p> </p><p>“Intendo dire che può darsi che il moccioso avesse compreso d’aver mancato a non avvertire subito di quel che aveva visto. Forse allora s’è spaventato e ha inventato la storia della botte per togliersi dall’impiccio!”.</p><p>Fece spallucce l’olandese…</p><p>Il tono deponeva per il racconto d’un sacco caduto in acqua, non d’una persona.</p><p>Il dannato balletto scavava…</p><p> </p><p>“Non so che sia accaduto…ma vi sto dicendo la verità…sono costernato” - si schermì l’olandese, il tono contratto, tanto inconsueto quanto falso – “Lo screzio del primo giorno era già bell’e dimenticato…non avrei mai immaginato che la questione finisse così…”.</p><p> </p><p>Streke rispose calmo, distaccato, un racconto lineare e lucido, il suo, sempre lo stesso, senza contraddizioni o incertezze.</p><p>La fredda ripetizione doveva sviare le indirette accuse degli interlocutori, senza lasciar trasparire neppure un’esitazione.</p><p>Un racconto troppo perfetto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il delitto perfetto non è quello in cui non si trova il colpevole ma quello in cui si trova il colpevole sbagliato.</em>
</p><p>Dunque…</p><p>Il dubbio d’un racconto recitato ad arte, sempre lo stesso, per di più studiato a dovere.</p><p> </p><p>Dunque, parole che dovevano rassicurare e che, paradossalmente, altro non fecero che aumentare la rabbia di André.</p><p>Lui aveva sperato l’altro si contraddicesse.</p><p>Nessuna crepa…</p><p>Nessun sentimento di reale compassione.</p><p> </p><p>L’atteggiamento suscitò effetto esattamente contrario.</p><p>André aveva assistito al duello, aveva intuito che l’uomo era persona rozza e violenta, oltre ogni limite.</p><p>La compassione non albergava nell’animo dell’altro.</p><p>Stava fingendo allora…</p><p> </p><p>Che fosse perché non riusciva a scalfire l’ego dell’olandese, che fosse perché le risposte non erano quelle sperate o perché l’istinto dettava la malafede, André fece un passo, avventandosi sull’altro, che si ritrovò piantato contro la parete, mentre gli ufficiali intorno tentavano di staccarlo e l’olandese gracchiava improperi, sempre meno convinto del proprio ruolo, che adesso anche lui cominciava a pensare che il francese non avesse creduto ad una mezza parola.</p><p> </p><p>“Stai mentendo!” – urlò André in preda al terrore – “E’ tutta una menzogna!”.</p><p>River tentò di trascinarlo indietro: “Calmatevi!”.</p><p>“Perché?!” – chiese André a bruciapelo.</p><p> </p><p>L’olandese decise di correre ai ripari allora, che se il damerino non s’era accontentato, tanto valeva metterlo davanti al fatto compiuto.</p><p>“Perché dovrei mentirvi monsieur? Se vostro fratello fosse ancora su questa nave non credete si sarebbe già fatto vivo!? A quest’ora dovrebbe essersi reso conto che tutti lo stanno cercando!!”.</p><p>“Qui…state sbagliando monsieur!” – digrignò André – “Perché nessuno l’ha più cercato da quando avete stabilito che sarebbe caduto a mare!”.</p><p>“Io non ho stabilito nulla! Vostro fratello in acqua ci è caduto da solo! Ne convengo che per voi sia inaccettabile ma temo che questa sia la sola realtà ammissibile!”.</p><p> </p><p>Ci provò André a liberarsi dalla presa dei due ufficiali che lo tenevano. Ismael s’era fatto avanti…</p><p>“Calmatevi!” – gl’impose River – “Se vi avventate contro il nocchiero il capitano sarà costretto a mettervi ai ferri!”.</p><p> </p><p>André si ritrasse, sconvolto…</p><p>Inchiodare lì il nocchiero avrebbe significato impedirgli di continuare il suo lavoro e rischiare di finire lui stesso relegato in cella.</p><p>Non avrebbe più potuto cercarla.</p><p>E se davvero l’altro in qualche modo sapeva cosa fosse accaduto…</p><p>Non avrebbe più potuto scoprir nulla.</p><p> </p><p>Tenerlo lì, il nocchiero, non avrebbe avuto senso.</p><p>André chiese d’esser lasciato, che si sarebbe calmato.</p><p>Un passo verso l’olandese, gli altri gli si fecero intorno di nuovo pronti a tirarlo indietro.</p><p>Si limitò a guardarlo…</p><p> </p><p>André s’aggiustò la giacca, girando i tacchi e tornando verso la balaustra.</p><p>Alle spalle, furono le parole di River ad inchiodare i sensi.</p><p>“Messieurs…tornate tutti al vostro lavoro. Pronti ad ammainate le vele…rotta verso Ajaccio…”.</p><p>E la risposta corale degli addetti alle scotte…</p><p>“Agli ordini!”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ajaccio…</em>
</p><p>River gli arrivò alle spalle.</p><p>“Mi dispiace…davvero…non possiamo attendere oltre…” – si scusò.</p><p> </p><p>André annuì: “Lo comprendo…”.</p><p>Rimase lì a fissare l’orizzonte netto e chiaro adesso, il vento aveva ripreso vigore, la nave procedeva a fil di ruota, l’andatura era sostenuta. In lontananza s’intravedeva la coda della tempesta, nube compatta e nera che scivolava sull’acqua inghiottendo il confine del mare. Mostruose volute lampeggiavano di tanto in tanto, contornate da saette intermittenti ormai flebili.</p><p> </p><p>“Arriveremo domani…” – proseguì River – “Dovremo avvertire le autorità della perdita del passeggero. Volete…volete seguirmi? Dobbiamo stilare un resoconto…”.</p><p>“Non verrò…monsieur…” – obiettò André calmo.</p><p>“Vi capisco…”.</p><p>“No, voi non capite. Non potete. Verrò…più tardi…non adesso…non…”.</p><p>Se ne andò André, lasciando lì l’altro, sempre più costernato ed infuriato con sé stesso.</p><p> </p><p>Convenne André che doveva ricominciare tutto daccapo.</p><p>Il cuore impazzito…</p><p>Stare alle calcagna del nocchiero…</p><p>L’intravide l’altro, sparire sottocoperta.</p><p>Nemmeno il tempo d’avvicinarsi e l’altro era già riapparso per infilarsi nelle stanze del capitano e poi uscire di nuovo, subito dopo.</p><p>Pareva in preda ad isterica frenesia.</p><p>André poté seguirlo, solo con gli occhi, mentre il vento scompigliava i pensieri e riempiva i sensi.</p><p> </p><p>Ricominciare tutto daccapo, dietro l’unica persona da cui fosse uscito un labile appiglio, anche se quell’appiglio, il nocchiero, l’aveva scaraventato in mare.</p><p>Ricominciare tutto daccapo, che André la conosceva ed era assurdo immaginarsela a camminare sul ponte in mezzo alla tempesta, dietro al bambino.</p><p>Ne era certo André.</p><p>Oscar aveva imparato ad amarsi, loro due si amavano, e lei non sarebbe riuscita ad essere così incosciente da morire in mezzo al Mediterraneo.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore impazzito, le ore scorrevano…</p><p>L’olandese si manteneva freddo, sul ponte, a chiacchierare con i mozzi, i velai, il timoniere.</p><p>Come nulla fosse accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a calare il giorno.</p><p>Il cuore batteva. La gola arsa, lo stomaco chiuso. André rimase con gli occhi incollati al nocchiero.</p><p> </p><p>L’ingrato compito spettò nuovamente a River.</p><p>Tutti erano diventati nemici…</p><p>Il capitano aveva imposto ai passeggeri di ritirarsi.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché?” – chiese André costernato. In quel modo non sarebbe riuscito a seguire il nocchiero.</p><p>“Abbiamo già perso un passeggero…” – fu la risposta laconica di River che convenne di nuovo ch’era tutto assurdo, ma così stavano le cose…</p><p>“Dannazione da che parte state?” – digrignò André che non sarebbe riuscito a restarsene al chiuso.</p><p>Già si sentiva mancare l’aria…</p><p>“Dalla vostra monsieur…” – River pareva rassegnato – “Ma non possiamo correre altri rischi. La nave rappresenta un’insidia, soprattutto di notte, per chi non è abituato al mare…”.</p><p> </p><p>André si morse il labbro. Forse se avesse rivelato a River chi erano davvero, tutti e due…</p><p>Soprattutto lei.</p><p>Forse anche l’altro avrebbe convenuto che non si poteva smettere di cercare.</p><p>Un appiglio, un motivo, un dubbio che rivelasse che diavolo fosse accaduto…</p><p>“Sentite…non ho perso la speranza…” – riprese River.</p><p>“Che intendete dire?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro parlava d’un naufrago, André d’una persona viva anche se non sapeva dove fosse.</p><p>“Quelle botti sono robuste…se è riuscito ad aggrapparsi…le correnti le conosciamo…” – spiegò l’inglese.</p><p>“Davvero voi…”.</p><p>“Sappiamo che alcune correnti portano verso la Corsica…se ci mettiamo sulla rotta giusta forse riusciremo a seguirle…”.</p><p> </p><p>André si ritrasse.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Parigi era dannatamente minuscola a confronto dello scenario che s’apriva di fronte a sé.</p><p>“Devo…devo parlare con quell’uomo…” – ripeté severo.</p><p>“Ancora? Quello è un pazzo! Davvero!”.</p><p>“Proprio per questo! Non vi sembra folle il suo racconto?! Un bambino vede cadere una persona in mare, gli getta una botte e non avverte nessuno ma solo il suo padrone che tiene tutto per sé?! Un commiserevole racconto fatto di <em>può essere</em> e <em>può darsi</em>…quello ch’è sparito è…”.</p><p>Si morse la lingua questa volta André. Non si fidava.</p><p>Non si fidava dell’inglese, né di nessun altro a bordo.</p><p>“E’ mio fratello! La persona più cara che abbia al mondo. E’…è tutta la mia vita!”.</p><p> </p><p>Sì, forse River non comprese appieno come verso un fratello si potessero spendere parole così intense, accompagnate dallo sguardo basso, i muscoli intensamente contratti, disfatti dall’angoscia e dalla tensione.</p><p>Non lo comprese ma intuì la voragine che s’era aperta nel cuore dell’uomo.</p><p> </p><p>“Domani parleremo di nuovo con lui. Quando sbarcheremo al porto di Ajaccio nel pomeriggio anche il nocchiero dovrà riferire dell’accaduto. M’assicurerò che non sparisca…”.</p><p>“Che…intendete?” – chiese André sorpreso.</p><p>“Il soprannome…<em>olandese volante</em>…non è casuale. E’ capitato che per un ingaggio più cospicuo quello decidesse d’abbandonare l’equipaggio per salire a bordo di un’atra nave. Finché si viaggia qui, nel Mediterraneo, può non essere un gran guaio, nocchieri ce ne sono un po’ in tutti i porti…ma se accadesse quando s’è sulla rotta per Costantinopoli…”.</p><p>“Amante del denaro…” – concluse André per nulla sorpreso.</p><p>Annuì River.</p><p>Strinse i pugni André.</p><p>Di amanti del denaro o dei suoi surrogati ne aveva conosciuti parecchi. La Corte di Versailles ne era stracolma. Il potere, l’onore, il comando d’un esercito…</p><p> </p><p>La testa prese a girare, forse per stanchezza, tensione, fame…</p><p>I pensieri presero a vorticare…</p><p>Era così lontana Versailles, ormai.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hai finito di studiare?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì, mio padre ha detto che per oggi può bastare. Ha detto che possiamo prendere i cavalli ma devo stare attenta a non cadere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ci penso io a te. Dai corri! Speravo proprio di uscire con i cavalli…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…accidenti, aspettami! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non correre… non correre così…aspettami e non ridere…non ridere di me… non ridere…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>30 settembre 1789 Le Comte Vert, 4° giorno di viaggio, notte…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Direzione Ajaccio…</em>
</p><p>“Non ridere André!”.</p><p>Riusciva a pensare ancora a lui. Solo a lui…</p><p>Dal passato riemergevano pezzi di discorsi, frammenti, visioni distorte dal dolore, unici punti d’appiglio per non cedere. Che i muscoli avevano ceduto e adesso se ne stava chiusa, nell’angolo più buio, contorta su sé stessa, come albero che non ha spazio per crescere e allora cresce su sé stesso, tentando di trovare un pertugio d’aria e luce.</p><p> </p><p>Non si percepiva più. Da sola non ci riusciva a meno che non fossero stati altri a restituirle il senso di sé.</p><p>Fuoco addosso, si ritrasse, intuendo la sensazione fredda dell’acqua, di nuovo.</p><p>La bocca era libera, il sentore dolce ci mise un poco a ripercuotersi in gola.</p><p>Fuoco che divenne acqua, a poco a poco…</p><p> </p><p>“Sei tu?” – chiese piano.</p><p>La guancia ricevette il tocco leggero, poi più intenso.</p><p>“Sei tornato?”.</p><p>La mano rimase sul viso, le dita scorsero sulle labbra.</p><p>Le labbra ascoltarono il percorso netto e metallico del recipiente…</p><p>Intuì che Martin era lì e le aveva portato dell’acqua.</p><p> </p><p>Il soffitto era troppo basso. Non sarebbe riuscita a reclinare la testa per bere.</p><p>Il bambino raccolse un sorso d’acqua nel palmo della mano e glielo porse, una goccia alla volta.</p><p> </p><p>Note soffuse, addolcite dal suono del vento che accarezzava lo scafo, assieme alle enormi braccia possenti del mare…</p><p>Un altro sorso…</p><p>Il respiro riprese il ritmo più regolare.</p><p>“Grazie…”.</p><p>Le mani sul viso diventarono due.</p><p>Intuì che l’altro s’era avvicinato alla faccia. Era così vicino…</p><p>Oscar non chiese che le togliesse la benda. Annusò semplicemente l’odore dell’altro come lui fece con lei.</p><p>Era sorprendente come all’Inferno gli odori si mescolassero divenendo simili.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ ancora giorno?” – chiese.</p><p>Martin tolse la mano.</p><p>“E’ notte allora…”.</p><p>Una carezza…</p><p>Oscar s’abbassò di nuovo. La testa ciondolava un poco, poi cedette fino a terra.</p><p>Martin s’allungò allora e s’appoggiò a lei, alla schiena, coprendola con il corpo, abbracciandola.</p><p>Oscar intuì ch’era lì per lei, per farsi cullare, anche così, anche senza ricevere un abbraccio, ma abbracciandola, ch’era forse la prima volta che riusciva a compiere un tale gesto nella sua vita.</p><p> </p><p>Intuì il corpicino caldo sul proprio.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi. Il tepore prese a scaldarla…</p><p>Il calore prese a sciogliere le lacrime…</p><p>“Non ridere di me…André…”.</p><p> </p><p>S’addormentò. Riuscì davvero a chiudere gli occhi ed assopirsi, mentre intuiva i movimenti del bambino che si raggomitolava sopra di lei, forse addormentandosi.</p><p>Nel sogno…</p><p>Si chiamavano…</p><p>Davvero erano loro?</p><p>
  <em>Sei tu André? Ridi di me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ci provo a rincorrerti e tu mi lasci vincere e sai che me ne accorgo e che questo mi fa arrabbiare?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei tu André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dai!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei troppo lenta! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si voltò e lei dietro, ancora piccola per tenergli testa. Ancora qualche anno e l’avrebbe raggiunto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli parve davvero che lei fosse lì ad un palmo di distanza. La mano si tese, le dita si chiusero nel vuoto…</em>
</p><p>Si svegliò di soprassalto, furioso d’aver ceduto al sonno, alla stanchezza, il flusso dei ricordi e dei ragionamenti interrotto dal buio dell’incoscienza.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E se quello avesse ragione?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se Oscar non fosse sulla nave?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarebbe tornata da te, avrebbe tentato di farti sapere dove si trova…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei non è qui. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Impazzirai e sarai ad andare da lei</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ovunque lei sia…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I dubbi divoravano. Nessun senso…</p><p>Il racconto dell’uomo non lo convinceva. O forse…</p><p>Per un istante, pensò davvero che non c’era nulla di strano nelle parole dell’olandese. E allora forse era il terrore che tutto fosse vero ad indurlo a non accettare la realtà e a continuare ad insistere con sé stesso che lei fosse ancora viva.</p><p>Non si rassegnava all’idea, perché non era vera, oppure perché, molto più semplicemente, sarebbe stato assolutamente impossibile accettarne il peso e le conseguenze!?</p><p>Nulla pareva più concedere un barlume di speranza, un appiglio, uno qualsiasi, che lo tenesse ancora saldo nella sua convinzione iniziale.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, allora…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E se quello sa dov’è?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E se poi sparisce?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove la cercherai?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quando scenderemo ad Ajaccio dovrai dire chi eravate, chi sei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anche il tuo viaggio forse terminerà.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ma che senso ha questo viaggio?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andare in Italia? Senza di lei?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar François de Jarjayes e André Grandier…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tanto vale tornare ad essere chi siete…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Subito…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1° ottobre 1789 Versailles, mattino…</em>
</p><p>Già di buon mattino fervevano i preparativi per il ricevimento della sera.</p><p>Il sole non era ancora sorto ma nelle cucine cuochi ed aiuti e cameriere s’affrettavano a spennare fagiani, scuoiare lepri da mettere a macerare nel vino ed intorno ribollire di pentole e sobbollire di sughi ed intingoli.</p><p>Il reggimento delle Fiandre entrava a Parigi. Si doveva accogliere i nuovi arrivati come si conveniva.</p><p>Il buon nome delle Guardie Reali di Sua Maestà il re di Francia non sarebbe mai stato intaccato dalla discesa in campo dei generali della Guerra d’Indipendenza.</p><p>Tutto doveva essere e restare uguale a sé stesso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1° ottobre 1789 Le Comte Vert 5° giorno di viaggio, mattino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Direzione Ajaccio…</em>
</p><p>Uscì di nuovo che stava appena albeggiando.</p><p>Le Comte Vert fendeva dolcemente le onde mentre la brezza gonfiava le vele tese.</p><p>Il mare acquietato si mostrava mobile e compatto, sfumato a tratti, là dove il sole nasceva, striando l’acqua delle tinte calde e piene dell’autunno. L’aria…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>L’aria intensa e piena…</p><p>L’acqua lambiva lo scafo, accogliendolo, sussurrando note di salsedine e amori perduti, abbracci e baci gremiti, affondi lievi, guardarsi e tenersi lì e perdersi e nello stesso istante trovarsi, sempre, come fosse la prima volta.</p><p> </p><p>Osservò l’acqua. Lei poteva essere davvero lì, sì, forse sì…</p><p>L’elemento le sarebbe stato congeniale, quasi fosse tornata all’origine della vita.</p><p>
  <em>L’acqua…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si diede del pazzo.</p><p>Strinse i pugni nel disperato tentativo di sentirla, ancora, tra le braccia, per non cedere alla disperazione, quella che lusinga, che morire così, annegata in mare, forse avrebbe rappresentato un sollievo, a confronto di ciò che l’avrebbe attesa al termine di quel viaggio, il morbo che disfa i muscoli e la coscienza, rendendo più belli di ciò che si era prima, ed insidia la mente illudendo che la guarigione sia lì, a portata d’un soffio, allettando gli occhi con l’aspetto risanato, fulgido, incantevole per poi precipitare nella perdita immediata e completa.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a camminare allora, ritrovandosi nel punto in cui il bambino aveva detto d’averla vista cadere.</p><p>S’appoggiò alla balaustra, scorrendo la mano su e giù sul legno freddo e arso dalla salsedine.</p><p> </p><p>Si accorse del comandante in seconda, Sir John River, o chi diavolo fosse, seduto poco lontano.</p><p>Anche lui osservava nella stessa direzione, quasi cercasse anche lui, nell’orizzonte appena lambito dalla luce dell’alba, una risposta.</p><p> </p><p>I due si scorsero reciprocamente.</p><p>André rimase in silenzio mentre l’altro, forzando l’indole un poco riservata, gli andò incontro, cercando di capire.</p><p>Non c’era molto da capire.</p><p>River non era riuscito a sapere chi fosse l’altro…</p><p>Non il nome e il cognome e la provenienza e…</p><p>No, voleva sapere altro. Voleva sapere perché la presenza l’avesse a tal punto confuso da darsi del pazzo, sì, del pazzo…</p><p>Tutto pareva perduto…</p><p> </p><p>Attorno la nave prendeva a svegliarsi, animandosi attraverso i gesti consueti di mozzi e velai.</p><p>Un cenno del capo…</p><p>River osservò l’altro, il volto tirato e stanco, la barba di alcuni giorni, le guance scavate.</p><p> </p><p>Anche André si permise di scrutare l’inglese, non poteva più permettersi di perdere altro tempo.</p><p>Non aveva idea se di quell'inglese si sarebbe potuto fidare ma a quel punto non aveva altra scelta.</p><p>Adesso era lui ad essere prigioniero del tempo, che di tempo non ce n’era più.</p><p>Era davvero allo stremo…</p><p> </p><p>Sì, era davvero allo stremo delle forze, che l’aveva compreso ch’era proprio quello che voleva il suo carceriere, che così non sarebbe stata in grado di opporsi e reagire, ovunque quello avesse deciso di portarla.</p><p>La eco dolce d’una voce lontana.</p><p>Aveva pensato fosse quella del bambino, Martin, ma lui non poteva parlare.</p><p>Allora dedusse ch’era quella di André, quand’era bambino.</p><p>
  <em>Ridevi di me…adesso lo so…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Intuì che non era più lucida, che quella voce rimbombava nella mente…</p><p>Avrebbe voluto rivederlo, il suo André. Anche solo per un istante.</p><p> </p><p>L’aria…</p><p>L’aria fredda ed intensamente minerale prese ad impregnarsi del sentore intenso e forte del carbone, come quello del ripostiglio dove nanny lo teneva all’asciutto.</p><p>Aria che sapeva di foreste umide, passi scricchiolanti sulle foglie, radici nodose, odore di bosco…</p><p> </p><p>Prese a tossire che la polvere s’era sollevata, mozzando il respiro.</p><p>Tramestio di passi che s’avvicinavano, tonfi, sacchi spostati in fretta…</p><p>“Alzati!” – l’ordine rovesciato addosso, il corpo strappato al pertugio.</p><p>I muscoli stanchi, spezzati dall’immobilità, incapaci di muoversi, tradirono la volontà d’eseguire l’ordine.</p><p>Non comprendeva perché, ma quello aveva detto d’alzarsi…</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur River!”.</p><p>Si voltò River verso il sottufficiale che porgeva il cannocchiale indicando l’ovest ancora sotto la coltre dell’ombra.</p><p>La vedetta, su in cima all’albero maestro, gridò comandi incomprensibili.</p><p>L’inglese doveva esserci abituato.</p><p>André trasalì e anche River trasalì e tutt’e due presero a fissare in alto…</p><p>Su, sull’albero maestro, il mozzo gareggiava tra corde, vele spiegate…</p><p>“Che…”.</p><p>“Il capitano vi vuole…è stata avvistata…una…nave…” – balbettò il sottufficiale mentre l’inglese prendeva a scrutare l’orizzonte.</p><p>Un secondo grido, tutt’e due stavolta compresero.</p><p> </p><p>“Alzati, dannata!”.</p><p>L’ordine s’accompagnò ad uno strattone più intenso. L’olandese adesso la voleva fuori di lì…</p><p>Un passo malfermo, le gambe cedettero, il ginocchio a terra…</p><p>L’altro la prese per il collo…</p><p>Tentò di stringere…</p><p>Prese ad imprecare…</p><p>“Levati di torno o giuro che t’ammazzo!” – imprecò l’uomo dimenandosi, quasi per cavarsi di dosso un nugolo di topi affamati.</p><p> </p><p>Non erano topi…</p><p>Oscar intuì che non erano soli. I gesti secchi e disarmonici dell’olandese davano conto d’una lotta impari, un nugolo di topi, oppure un topolino soltanto, minuscolo pulviscolo…</p><p>“Martin…”.</p><p>Lo chiamò mentre l’olandese imprecava tenendola per il collo.</p><p>“Vattene!” - ordine mescolato alla supplica…</p><p> </p><p>La vedetta gridava, allertando l’equipaggio. Da est, era stata avvistata una nave, lo spiegamento delle vele indicava la direzione, ch’era verso Le Comte Vert.</p><p>Non era una quinta classe inglese.</p><p> </p><p>River prese a rincorrere l’immagine prima con il cannocchiale poi ad occhio nudo, mentre attorno s’affollavano altri sottufficiali.</p><p>“Monsieur…” – chiese uno di quelli – “Dovete conferire con il capitano…”.</p><p> </p><p>River osservò in silenzio, lo sguardo truce, incredulo…</p><p>L’altra imbarcazione, poco più piccola de Le Comte Vert, s’avvicinava insinuandosi nel cono di luce che prendeva a filtrare da est, una sorta di sentiero che terminava esattamente dove si trovava il mercantile.</p><p>Osservò e poi tirò un’imprecazione, girando i tacchi…</p><p>“Monsieur…aspettate…” – lo richiamò André – “Che sta accadendo?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Togliti di mezzo!” – gridò l’olandese, digrignando l’ordine - “Questa volta giuro che ti ammazzo…vattene!”.</p><p>Oscar comprese che Martin era lì e chissà come s’era ritrovato il coraggio di mettersi in mezzo.</p><p>Forse nella mente del bambino non c’era altro che quel posto, i cunicoli, le sentine, la stiva de Le Comte Vert. Null’altro esisteva al di fuori di quel luogo e lei era lì e Martin non voleva che lei se ne andasse.</p><p>Non sapeva chi fosse quella anche se sveva capito che non era un maschio. Adesso lo sapeva.</p><p>L’abbraccio, la consistenza della pelle, le labbra, il corpo sinuoso e snello, abbracciato fino a riuscire a dormirci dentro, come ventre da cui adesso, il dannato aguzzino, voleva cacciarlo fuori.</p><p>“Martin…vai via!” – gli gridò lei, tentando di muoversi e farsi addosso all’olandese.</p><p> </p><p>La prigionia era finita.</p><p>Oscar comprese che l’olandese era pronto a lasciare la nave, forse allora i compari erano in arrivo.</p><p>
  <em>Era già giorno?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dov’erano?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non aveva più importanza…</p><p>Tutto sarebbe finito. Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta.</p><p>Ma dopo ciò che era accaduto…</p><p> </p><p>Avrebbe voluto vedere André…</p><p>Solo una volta.</p><p>E poi non avrebbe permesso più a nessuno di decidere del proprio destino.</p><p>Non l’avrebbe lasciato nelle mani di quell’uomo, il proprio destino…</p><p>Mai…</p><p> </p><p>Attraverso contorti e misteriosi percorsi l’antica esistenza continuava a reclamare il suo destino, impedendo di sfuggire a sé stessa e a ciò che era stata.</p><p>Avrebbe deciso lei…</p><p>Le bastava solo rivedere André e sentire il mare, almeno il profumo.</p><p>
  <em>Lì…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respirare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’odore del mare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’acqua…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Martin…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seguì i rumori, i respiri soffocati, s’abbassò, l’altro le aveva slegato le gambe e le mani…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Il ginocchio puntato a terra si scagliò contro l’uomo trascinandolo giù…</p><p>“Vattene!” – gridò al bambino, di nuovo.</p><p>Non vedeva nulla…</p><p>“Vattene!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’olandese imprecò…</p><p>L’afferrò per il collo, tirandola su…</p><p>Il corpo del bambino scaraventato via…</p><p>Lo sentì piangere…</p><p>Rantolo soffocato, senza parole…</p><p>“Vai via!” – gridò prima d’essere schiacciata di nuovo da Streke.</p><p>“Puttana!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…” – chiese uno dei sottufficiali – “Monsieur de Ville pensa che siano…”.</p><p>L’altro anticipò il verdetto.</p><p>“La bandiera è nera…non sappiamo da dove arrivano ma sappiamo chi sono. Pronti ad ammainare le vele...informate il capitano d’armare le colubrine…”.</p><p>“Monsieur…che sta accadendo?” – chiese André ch’era lì, la vista gl’impediva di comprendere appieno…</p><p>“Dovete tornare nella vostra cabina…” – ripose l’altro.</p><p>“Che sta accadendo? Chi sono?”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo.</p><p>River si cacciò con la faccia sul damerino francese.</p><p>“Che diavolo sta succedendo?” – imprecò a voce alta, pretendendo da sé stesso una risposta – “Che diamine ci fanno dei cacciatori di taglie sulla nostra rotta!?”.</p><p>“Cacciatori…di…taglie!?” – ripeté André, la voce incapace d’uscire dalla gola – “Cacciatori…di…”.</p><p> </p><p>River prese a camminare su e giù…</p><p>“Monsieur…le colubrine…sono in posizione…le feritoie già aperte!” – susseguirsi di ordini…</p><p>“Bene! Pronti ad aprire il fuoco! Ordinate ai passeggeri di restare nelle cabine. Che nessuno esca! Per nessun motivo!” – River si rivolse ad André – “Non è davvero il caso che voi stiate qui fuori. Potrebbe essere pericoloso…”.</p><p>“Monsieur River…avete detto che quelli sono cacciatori di taglie? Perché? Da cosa l’avete compreso?”</p><p>“Avevo già visto quella nave…tra breve avremo visite e non amichevoli…”.</p><p> </p><p>André guardava l’inglese…</p><p>Nemmeno pareva vederlo, mentre lo sguardo s’acuiva, ma non era necessario, che l’altra imbarcazione s’avvicinava.</p><p>“Sono…” – chiese André di nuovo, e tutto acquistava senso.</p><p>La vendetta ha un prezzo…</p><p>“Ve l’ho detto! Sono cacciatori di taglie! Si portano via le persone!”.</p><p>S’interruppe River e scandì lui stesso le parole: “Cacciatori – di – taglie…”.</p><p>Fissò l’altro…</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…” – André sussurrò il nome…</p><p>
  <em>Sorella, amica, amante, sposa…</em>
</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il filo invisibile parve tendersi, ch’era arrivato lì lì per spezzarsi davvero.</p><p>E allora i nomi dovevano esser pronunciati, sgusciare dalle labbra ed essere accarezzati di nuovo…</p><p>Anche l’inglese, seppure nel caos che s’animava, percepì il suono.</p><p>Si voltò interrogando il passeggero con gli occhi, intuendo che c’era dell’altro, ciò che lui aveva preso a cercare, spasmodicamente, nemmeno lui sapeva cosa fosse.</p><p> </p><p>Tornò alla nave che s’avvicinava, con gli occhi, e poi ad André…</p><p>“E’ necessario che vi parli…” – esordì lui severo.</p><p>“<em>Chi</em> diavolo siete voi monsieur!?” – digrignò River che intuiva un nesso, seppur labile, tra i predatori che s’avvicinavano e la sparizione del passeggero e…</p><p>Quello era caduto in acqua…</p><p>Quello…</p><p>Che gliel’avrebbe fatta vedere lui chi comandava su quella nave, che mai nessuno s’era permesso di guardarlo a quel modo, mentre lui, Sir John River aveva sempre deciso chi poteva guardarlo e sfidarlo, anche se solo a parole.</p><p> </p><p>I nomi…</p><p>Nemmeno quelli erano indispensabili in quel momento.</p><p>Forse lo erano solo le storie, che solo da lì si sarebbe cavato il nesso.</p><p>“Ero un soldato della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi…” – prese a raccontare André.</p><p>“Un soldato? Sta bene…e allora?”.</p><p> </p><p>River fece un passo…</p><p>Parigi…</p><p>Con tutto quello ch’era accaduto laggiù. Ne aveva sentito parlare…</p><p>“Ero un semplice soldato. Mi chiamo Grandier…André…Grandier…”.</p><p>“Grandier…dannazione…e Montand?”.</p><p>“Non è il mio vero nome. Era necessario…per evitare…per lasciare la Francia…”.</p><p>“Dannazione! Chi siete? Chi sei…tu…e…” – River si piantò sull’altro – “Quello è…vostro fratello?”.</p><p>“Non lo siamo…non siamo fratelli…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese trasecolò, più per il fatto che nelle viscere l’aveva compreso, che non perché quella fosse una verità inimmaginabile.</p><p>Si diede dell’idiota per non esserci arrivato prima…</p><p>Si diede dell’idiota e del pazzo…</p><p>“E allora…chi diavolo è quell’altro?”.</p><p>“Era…” – André lo gridò allora, che lo sentissero, che li scoprissero – “Maledizione…è il mio comandante!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Il vostro…comandante?” – ripeté River, nella voce una punta di delusione, che ancora la declinazione non tornava ed i sensi si mantenevano vuoti, per via dell’assenza e per via di ciò da cui s’era sentito colmato – “Un ufficiale dunque…</p><p>L’inglese combatteva con sé stesso, che quello non era tutto…</p><p>Quello non gli stava raccontando tutto.</p><p>“Non siete fratelli…” – prese a riassumere – “Voi siete un soldato e lui era il vostro comandante…chi…come dannazione si chiama?”.</p><p> </p><p>Grida dall’alto imposero di tornare all’imbarcazione.</p><p>Le bocche di fuoco adesso erano visibili. Brillavano, puntate contro lo scafo de La Comte Vert…</p><p>“Come si chiama?” – ruggì River.</p><p>“Oscar François de Jarjayes…e…”.</p><p>“Jarjayes…e…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Andiamo, maledizione. Vieni via! Cammina altrimenti ti prendo a bastonate e ti porto via di peso!”.</p><p>Gli ordini vennero imposti a forza, il nocchiero aveva fretta. Doveva attraversare lo scafo, da sottocoperta, in fretta, che se qualcuno l’avesse riconosciuto, si sarebbe messo in mezzo…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un passo dopo l’altro, gli occhi chiusi che la luce feriva la vista…</p><p>Ascoltava i rumori…</p><p>Intuì che il bambino se n’era andato.</p><p>Prese a riconoscere i suoni della stiva, i tonfi, i passi, le imprecazioni dei marinai.</p><p>L’odore minerale del carbone aveva lasciato il passo a quello della stalla…</p><p>La paglia…</p><p>Gli escrementi, il fieno…</p><p>La salsedine…</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Un Soldato della Guardia Metropolitana e il suo comandante…si può sapere cosa ci fate su questa nave?” – continuò l’inglese, che nella testa prendeva a farsi strada una visione assurda.</p><p>I suoi compagni ne avevano parlato del…</p><p>“Il 14 luglio…” – respirò André tentando di mantenersi calmo.</p><p>Sì, River se lo rammentava d’averne discusso del quattrodici. Una giornata memorabile che gli straccioni di Parigi s’erano decisi ad alzare la testa.</p><p>“Il quattordici…” - River l’interruppe mentre gli occhi sembravano uscire dalle orbite - “Che c’entra adesso il quattordici…volete forse…dire…”.</p><p>L’impresa sarebbe passata alla storia, l’inglese ne era certo, anche perché s’era saputo che pure molti soldati s’erano messi dalla parte del popolaccio e…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ci siamo uniti al…popolo...quando ha tentato d’entrare nella fortezza…”.</p><p>“Entrare nella fortezza? Dannazione! A Parigi l’hanno tirata giù la Bastiglia!” – obiettò River – “Mai vista una cosa simile dai tempi di…Carlo Stuart!”.</p><p>“Monsieur…” – André tirò un respiro fondo – “Il mio comandante ha abdicato agli ordini di fronteggiare la folla e si è unito ai parigini…”.</p><p>“Quindi voi…voi davvero…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Non è tutto!”.</p><p>River davvero credeva che quello fosse più che sufficiente. Più di così…</p><p>“Che…”.</p><p>“I superiori del nostro comandante hanno decretato che il tradimento fosse inaccettabile…tanto più che…il comandante appartiene ad una famiglia nobile…”.</p><p>“E’ ovvio…come lo sono la maggior parte degli ufficiali francesi…”.</p><p>River s’impietrì, si staccò d’un passo dall’altro…</p><p> </p><p>“Capitano River…Monsieur de Ville vi attende!” – si sentì richiamare.</p><p>No, River sollevò la mano chiedendo d’aspettare. Prese a fissare André, mentre davvero nella testa l’evoluzione del racconto acquistava il connotato dell’incredibile e dell’impossibile.</p><p>“A Marsiglia…” – interloquì l’inglese – “Qualche giorno prima di partire…al porto di Marsiglia, ho ascoltato…giravano i racconti dell’assalto alla fortezza…i soldati erano passati dalla parte del popolo durante gli scontri…anche il loro comandante…un ufficiale…un nobile…”.</p><p>River fissò André…</p><p>“Pare fosse stata messa una taglia sulla sua testa…si chiedevano informazioni su chi l’avesse…è assurdo! Ho pensato fosse assurdo! Non ci credevo…si diceva che quello fosse…”.</p><p>Fu Andrè a proseguire, che ormai non aveva senso tacere.</p><p> </p><p>“Una…donna…”.</p><p>“Una…non è possibile! Il vostro comandante era…è…”.</p><p>“Una donna!” – sentenziò André – “Oscar era il nostro comandante e adesso…adesso…stiamo lasciando la Francia…lei non poteva più restare…”.</p><p> </p><p>River non riuscì più ad aprire bocca.</p><p>Si passò le mani tra i capelli, il respiro fondo, a chiedere aria, a far pace con sé stesso, incredulo, sbigottito.</p><p>Ogni frammento di quella strana storia pareva trovare il suo posto e riportare un’immagine sensata, compresa la strana inquietudine che lui stesso aveva provato, accanto a…</p><p>
  <em>Quella…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era una donna quella!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lei…” – balbettò pretendendo di conoscere…</p><p>“Non ho tempo di spiegarvi…” – concluse André per tagliar corto. Il tempo scorreva, l’assenza straziava…</p><p>L’appiglio alla taglia…</p><p>“Lei è…è una donna?!” – ripeté l’inglese più per dar certezze a sé stesso che non chiedere certezze all’altro.</p><p>“Monsieur…avete sentito parlare di una taglia…che…cosa sapete?” – lo incalzò André che non aveva tempo per attendere le reazioni stupite dell’altro.</p><p>“Se…se lei è quella che stanno cercando…significa che chi la trova e la consegna…” - River biascicava domande, tutte senza risposta – “Chi può aver messo una taglia sulla testa di un ufficiale?”.</p><p> </p><p>André non aveva appigli o meglio li aveva ma non possedeva il nesso tra quegli appigli…</p><p>La vendetta ha un prezzo e…</p><p>“Chi la troverà riceverà il denaro…” – replicò River.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…non più tardi di ieri…avete detto che quell’uomo…il nocchiero…quello sarebbe capace di abbandonare la nave per un imbarco più allettante…” – contestò André allucinato.</p><p>“Di gente che ambisce solo al denaro ce n’è parecchia in giro!” – ammise l’inglese – “Streke non fa eccezione…sarebbe capace di vendere chiunque pur di…”.</p><p> </p><p>André fece un passo. “Voi lo conoscete meglio…io credo che lui sappia dove si trova…Oscar…non è caduta in mare…io…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese l’imprecò il nome, guardando in alto, e poi giù di nuovo alla nave che s’avvicinava.</p><p>Il nesso era lì, nelle parole oscure e meste del nocchiero…</p><p>“Streke!”.</p><p>Il nome e l’ennesima imprecazione…</p><p>André tentò di forzare il ragionamento…</p><p>“Richiamatelo qui!” – s’impose – “Non so chi sia ma…”.</p><p>“Lo so io chi è quel dannato!” – ruggì l’inglese.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore batteva…</p><p>Lo sentiva…</p><p>I battiti…</p><p>Uno dopo l’altro…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Inciampò, cadde…</p><p>L’olandese ruggì d’alzarsi…</p><p>I compari s’erano aggregati facendo strada…</p><p>Tutto vorticava confondendosi, mentre il pensiero fisso si manteneva lì…</p><p>
  <em>Vuoi vedere André! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Almeno un’altra volta…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La vedetta gridò di nuovo.</p><p>River puntò la vista sulla nave. Una scialuppa era stata calata e alcuni uomini stavano lentamente avanzando verso di loro.</p><p>Il suono acuto annunciava l’arrivo, che prima di scontrarsi sarebbe anche stato possibile lasciar avvicinare la scialuppa ed attendere gli eventi ed adeguarsi alle richieste.</p><p> </p><p>Martin correva…</p><p>Saltava gli ammassi di cordame, aggirava le vele ripiegate, le casse, sgusciando nei pertugi della stiva, luoghi dove aveva trascorso la maggior parte della vita, nascondendosi, tentando di divenire invisibile.</p><p>Correva veloce, senza poter gridare, senza respirare, attraverso i corridoi bui e sporchi e poi su per le scale, in mezzo ai marinai che imprecavano per l’intruso sbucato all’improvviso a disturbare il loro lavoro.</p><p>Correva adesso, con tutte le sue forze, per risalire su, fin su, fuori, e precedere gli eventi.</p><p>Correva, contro il vento che scioglieva le lacrime…</p><p>Su, verso la luce…</p><p>Correva mentre il cuore batteva, impazzito, e le gambe si muovevano veloci e tremavano, ancora un passo e sarebbe caduto lì, incapace di dar sfogo all’unico pensiero che nella mente di bambino s’era fatto strada tra i tanti che lo tormentavano.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva sempre avuto paura del suo padrone. Non aveva trovato il coraggio di avvertire nessuno.</p><p>E nessuno fino ad allora l’aveva mai ascoltato.</p><p>Poi, quelle braccia forti e lievi al tempo stesso, l’odore buono, lo sguardo severo ed intenso…</p><p>Nelle orecchie gli ordini del padrone che non avevano avuto effetto su di lei.</p><p>No, lei l’aveva afferrato ed abbracciato e tenuto stretto. Non l’aveva tradito, non l’aveva rifiutato come un ammasso di stracci sudicio e marcio. E lui nemmeno s’era accorto che quella era una donna.</p><p>Non sapeva nemmeno fossero fatte così.</p><p> </p><p>Quella notte, lei s’era addormentata e lui l’aveva accarezzata, nel buio, sfiorando il viso, il collo, le spalle. Era liscia, era lieve…</p><p>Era…</p><p> </p><p>Lei l’aveva ascoltato, senza mettere tante parole tra loro, soltanto un tocco sulla guancia e le dita strette a chiudersi.</p><p>Martin la voleva per sé quella persona, la voleva lì, accanto a sé, in quel buco ch’era divenuto ventre da cui era rinato.</p><p>In quel buco dove lui avrebbe potuto vederla e annusarla…</p><p>Pensiero egoista, il più ovvio e facile per la mente di un bambino.</p><p>Non voleva che nessuno gli portasse via l’unico bene che gli fosse capitato d’incrociare nella vita.</p><p> </p><p>Martin aveva rammentato il giorno in cui gli inglesi erano saliti a bordo della nave.</p><p>S’era nascosto in mezzo alla gente sul ponte e l’aveva cercata con lo sguardo e l’aveva vista e vicino a lei c’era una persona, un uomo. L’aveva vista parlare con lui.</p><p>E poi s’era ritrovato gli occhi di lei addosso e s’erano guardati, da lontano, forse alla ricerca d’una risposta che entrambi cercavano.</p><p> </p><p>Le feritoie presero ad aprirsi, una dopo l’altra.</p><p>Le colubrine s’affacciarono sul mare, le bocche scure e vuote, le grida dei marinai a passarsi le consegne, preparare la polvere e caricare gli ordigni.</p><p> </p><p>“Maledizione! E’ lui…l’ha presa lui!”.</p><p>“Che intendete?!” – gli gridò André.</p><p>“Streke è olandese…e…sì credo che lui sia un cacciatore di taglie!”.</p><p> </p><p>Sebbene stessero ragionando assieme André l’avrebbe preso volentieri a pugni l’altro, dato che a quel punto l’inglese pareva averla sempre saputa quella dannata verità.</p><p>André si diede dell’idiota, davvero, che se lui stesso non si fosse tenuto per sé le verità che voleva nascondere…</p><p>“Streke è un cacciatore di taglie?” - nella testa lo scintillio della dannata speranza…</p><p> </p><p>“Quella…è una nave olandese anche se ha issato bandiera nera. L’avevo già vista in passato…Streke è sceso a Nizza…la prima sera del viaggio…lui…lui scende solo per…”.</p><p>Il balbettio snervava…</p><p> </p><p>André non riuscì più a mantenersi calmo, lo prese per la giacca l’altro, i sottufficiali lì a tentare di dividerli.</p><p>Spinse l’inglese contro la parete…</p><p>Si schiantarono entrambi, River sconvolto, André infuriato.</p><p>“Se lo sapevate perché…chi diavolo è questo Streke?”.</p><p>“Lui…dovevo comprenderlo…l’avevo detto alla vostra…al vostro…Dio…”.</p><p>“Parlate dannazione!”.</p><p>“Le avevo detto che…Streke si…si sfogava contro il bambino!”.</p><p> </p><p>Mancava poco…</p><p>Davvero quello sarebbe stato da prendere a pugni.</p><p>Immonda provocazione che aveva generato una caccia pericolosa…</p><p>“Siete stato incauto!” – digrignò André – “E anche stupido!”.</p><p>“Sta bene…avete ragione…sono un…un’idiota! Ma non ha importanza adesso…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio, André stringeva…</p><p>L’altro tentava di respirare e raccattare i pezzi.</p><p>“Quello è sceso a Nizza…per cercare i suoi compagni…li ha avvertiti e loro adesso sono su quella nave…quelli sono gente di mare in cerca di taglie…se voi me lo aveste detto chi eravate!”.</p><p>“Date la colpa a me adesso?! Ve l’avevo detto che lei non poteva essere caduta in mare! Ve l’ho ripetuto che non era possibile! E chiunque fossimo stati noi…soldati o viaggiatori…fratelli o chissà chi altro…voi avreste dovuto ascoltarmi! Perché adesso avete scoperto che Oscar è una donna, solo adesso ammettete che quell’uomo è un demonio?! Lo era anche prima se è vero ciò che sapevate su di lui! Lo era anche prima e voi non avete fatto altro che sbatterlo in faccia a lei…che volevate ottenere? Che dannata provocazione poteva mai essere quella!? Forse voi siete ancora peggio…voi sapevate…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese convenne che quei due erano davvero simili.</p><p>Pur non sapendo nulla l’uno della reazione dell’altra, avevano esposto le stesse trancianti contestazioni all’infernale scenario di fronte al quale l’unico che non s’era scomposto era stato proprio lui…</p><p>Indegno…</p><p>“Si…avete…ragione…però adesso…non credo sia stato un caso che quell’uomo vi abbia incrociato proprio su questa nave…deve aver saputo della taglia e allora credo che in tutto questo tempo abbia cercato di scoprire chi fosse lei…ce l’ha lui la vostra amica…ce l’ha lui e credo voglia portarla su quella nave per tornare in Francia…”.</p><p>Non ci voleva tanto a mettere assieme i pezzi…</p><p>River proseguì in preda alla frenesia.</p><p>“Mi ero chiesto perché non m’avesse denunciato agli inglesi quando sono saliti a bordo. Non era da lui…forse anche con me ci avrebbe cavato del denaro…”.</p><p>“Forse non abbastanza!” – contestò André.</p><p>“Sì…avete ragione…è possibile che lui non volesse intoppi. Le Comte Vert doveva proseguire per Ajaccio, con tutti i suoi ufficiali a bordo…in alto mare sarebbe stato più semplice abbordarci…la tempesta può aver rallentato l’incontro…ma…”.</p><p>“Dov’è allora? Lei è ancora su questa nave?”.</p><p> </p><p>André era senza fiato…</p><p>Mollò l’inglese prendendo a guardarsi attorno…</p><p>
  <em>Non è là, là in mezzo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei è qui!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Devo trovarla! Ad ogni costo! Prima che…”.</p><p>Una folata di vento l’investì entrambi.</p><p>Gli ufficiali ch’erano corsi a dare i primi ordini tornarono riferendo che il comandante li stava aspettando tutti.</p><p>“Streke dov’è’?” – chiese River.</p><p>“Nessuno l’ha ancora visto signore” – sentenziò uno dei sottoufficiali.</p><p> </p><p>Si guardarono di nuovo André Grandier e Sir John River…</p><p>La conferma era lì…</p><p>“Ismael…va con lui…trovate quella donna! E’ ancora a bordo…ne sono certo…quelli li stanno venendo a prendere…Streke vuole portarla sulla sua nave…non c’impiegherà molto a venire allo scoperto. Darò ordine di aprire il fuoco per tenerli lontani ma bisogna fare presto, se quello capisce che è stato scoperto potrebbe anche lasciare la nave a nuoto portandosi dietro il suo ostaggio…o peggio…”.</p><p>André fissò l’altro…</p><p>Che poteva esserci di peggio…</p><p>“Quello sarebbe capace di qualsiasi cosa pur di raggiungere il suo obiettivo!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il regolamento di conti era solo rimandato.</p><p>River lo comprese dall’occhiataccia che André gli rifilò.</p><p> </p><p>Tutti e due ripresero ad osservare il ponte.</p><p>La vista colma di gesti, movimenti, corse, vele riavvolte, stese, issate e poi ammainate…</p><p>Si doveva mantenere la distanza.</p><p>Non troppa, né troppo poca…</p><p>Per dar l’idea che si fosse sotto scacco e consentire alle colubrine di centrare il bersaglio…</p><p> </p><p>River scese di nuovo per dare ordine ai cannoni di fare fuoco.</p><p>Nessuno doveva avvicinarsi al mercantile.</p><p>Gli altri sul ponte, che del nocchiero non v’era più traccia…</p><p> </p><p>Tentava di scovarlo André che si ritrovò lo sguardo rapito dalla vista del moccioso ch’era sbucato fuori, dal nulla, minuscolo pulviscolo, gli occhi rossi di pianto, la faccia stravolta, il disperato tentativo d’articolare un suono, che non gli riusciva di parlare…</p><p>Senza fiato, gli cadde addosso, s’aggrappò, prendendolo a tirare…</p><p>Dalla bocca non uscivano che rantoli incomprensibili…</p><p> </p><p>“Martin…non adesso...” – l’apostrofò River ch’era tornato fuori.</p><p>Il respiro mozzato…</p><p>André s’inginocchiò: “Sei tu…Martin? Tu…”.</p><p>Non c’era solo l’olandese volante a far da tramite…</p><p>Il filo poteva annodarsi anche per altre strade.</p><p> </p><p>“Tu sai…” – chiese André fissandolo – “Tu sai dove si trova vero?”.</p><p>Anche River comprese richiamando i sottufficiali, imponendo silenzio…</p><p>Lo sguardo alla scialuppa, mentre intorno tutti s’affollavano…</p><p> </p><p>Prese il respiro Martin e tentò di parlare a modo suo…</p><p>Appoggiò la mano al viso di André.</p><p>Per un istante davvero André pensò d’intuire il suo odore, il sentore di lei, che forse allora davvero Oscar l’aveva trovato quel bambino, o forse era stato lui ad aver trovato lei…</p><p> </p><p>Annuì Martin, poi tolse la mano e negò con la testa, afferrando la mano di André e stringendola.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon amour…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar, sorella, amica, sposa, amante…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Facciamo finta che io non so parlare!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scema…tu sai parlare!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Facciamo finta ho detto! Come faresti a farmi capire che vuoi dirmi? Se ci fossero dei fantasmi che ci hanno preso!!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma che ne so! I fantasmi non esistono!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dai, provaci…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aveva della cioccolata in faccia Oscar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei e André s’erano appena sbafati quattro biscotti di quelli che nanny aveva scartato perché usciti malandati dal forno, un poco bruciacchiati. A lei piacevano un sacco i biscotti un poco bruciacchiati…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aveva chiuso gli occhi Oscar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André le aveva appoggiato una mano sulla guancia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Questo è sì! – aveva detto lui piano e poi le aveva dato un pizzicotto sul braccio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahi!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah…ah…ah…e questo è no!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stupido!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon amour…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar, sorella, amica, sposa, amante…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ho capito…” – annuì André. Anche lui appoggiò una mano sul visino dell’altro.</p><p>“Questo è sì!”.</p><p>Annuì Martin, si, quello era sì…</p><p>“L’hai vista?”.</p><p>Annuì Martin e lasciò la mano sul viso di André.</p><p>“Sai dov’è?”.</p><p>Annuì Martin, mentre l’espressione si contraeva un poco…</p><p>“Puoi portarmi da lei?”.</p><p>Una smorfia di dolore…</p><p> </p><p>Martin tolse la mano, afferrò quella di André, prese a tirarla…</p><p>L’altro si alzò e seguì il dito del bambino che indicava la prua della nave, oltre l’albero di trinchetto.</p><p>L’olandese, lo videro, entrambi, anche se il cordame ostruiva un poco la vista. Lo videro, assieme ai compari…</p><p>Si guardavano attorno tutti e tre.</p><p>S’erano tirati dietro una scala di corda…</p><p>Streke teneva una pistola, in mano…</p><p> </p><p>Martin si staccò e prese a correre.</p><p>Il perché l’intuì André, che anche lui la riconobbe la fisionomia…</p><p>Lei faticava a reggersi in piedi, avanzava solo perché l’altro la strattonava e André la vide cadere due volte, abbattersi sul pavimento della nave, di schianto, come non fosse più umana, cosciente, ma essere inerme e privo di volontà.</p><p> </p><p>Il gruppo si fermò accanto all’albero bompresso. Erano sulla punta della nave. Sotto, solo le reti che proteggevano i marinai dalla caduta e oltre…</p><p>Solo l’acqua…</p><p>“E’ una pazzia! Se tentano di scendere da là rischieranno d’essere travolti dallo scafo!” – ruggì River furibondo alla visione.</p><p> </p><p>André la vedeva adesso e non credeva davvero fosse lei.</p><p>A terra, in ginocchio, Streke la teneva lì, per i capelli, il viso immobile, nel tentativo di chiudersi a terra e no, l’altro le alzava la faccia…</p><p>Dopo i giorni di buio, la luce tiepida del giorno feriva la vista…</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>Visione assoluta ed infernale…</p><p>“L’olandese l’ha tenuta nascosta…dannazione…dovevo immaginarlo!” – imprecò River.</p><p>“Non…si muove…” – André iniziò a camminare, prima piano – “Non si muove…perché?”.</p><p>André voleva arrivarci vicino e non voleva farsi notare e voleva raggiungerla e non comprendeva perché lei stesse lì, a terra, immobile, solo il vento a scivolare sul viso, a scompigliare i capelli, la camicia scura, sudicia…</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>“Aspettate! L’ha tenuta là sotto…”.</p><p>“Se lo sapevate…maledizione…” – replicò André – “L’abbiamo cercata ovunque e lei…”.</p><p>“Potrebbe averle dato del laudano…per evitare che si facesse sentire. Non so dove l’abbia tenuta…ma di certo non poteva vedere, era bendata e adesso la luce le dà fastidio, non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti…”.</p><p>“Lei…lei si è sempre ribellata! Ha sempre tentato di farlo…” – balbettò André incapace d’accettare la visione.</p><p>“Monsieur…è così che fanno i cacciatori di taglie. Quando trovano chi stanno cercando fanno in modo che non possa più ribellarsi, fino a quando non hanno modo di consegnarlo a chi ha promesso la taglia. Dev’essere una bella somma…Streke non avrebbe messo in scena tutto questo…le autorità francesi davvero non perdonano il tradimento!”.</p><p>“Non sono le autorità francesi che la vogliono!” – digrignò André – “Adesso…non…non è il momento per le spiegazioni…devo…riportarla indietro…a costo di morirci su questa nave!”.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a correre André verso il gruppo che stazionava sulla prua della nave…</p><p>River rimase lì, incerto…</p><p>Girò i tacchi e s’infilò nella cabina del comandante.</p><p>Doveva perlomeno informarlo.</p><p>Il motivo dell’abbordaggio era lì, era sempre stato lì, sotto gli occhi di tutti.</p><p> </p><p>Il primo sibilo, il primo boato…</p><p>Dio, pareva d’esser tornati a Parigi, sotto le mura nere…</p><p>Il colpo spezzò il silenzio agitato della nave…</p><p>Il Capitano Monsieur Norel de Ville non aveva perso tempo.</p><p> </p><p>La scia…</p><p>Il fumo denso prese a salire, poco distante, accompagnato dalle grida d’entusiasmo degli addetti alle polveri, giù, sotto il ponte di coperta.</p><p>L’avversario era stato colpito, un avvertimento ed al tempo stesso il tiro necessario ad aggiustare la mira, che il vento aveva preso a spirare più intenso, e i calcoli andavano corretti.</p><p> </p><p>“Dannazione! Monsieur…” – balbettò River al cospetto del capitano che osservava dalla finestrella della cabina, cannocchiale in mano, e nell’altra il bastone che picchiettava a terra.</p><p>“Ben fatto!” – gongolava l’ufficiale – “Erano anni che non udivo l’imponente voce de Le Conte Vert. Mi sono sempre domandato se prima o poi avrei avuto di nuovo questo onore. E devo dire che il colpo d’avvertimento non è stato male!”.</p><p>“Monsieur…” – riprese ad incespicare River tentando d’attirare l’attenzione.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…allora!?” – bofonchiò roboante De Ville – “Che si dice là fuori?”.</p><p>“Capitano…</p><p>Gli ufficiali accanto erano piuttosto sconcertati. Le Comte Vert era pur sempre stato ricondotto alla più modesta qualifica di mercantile, la polvere da sparo era esigua e i tiratori erano probabilmente alquanto fuori forma.</p><p>L’aria soddisfatta, Monsieur Norel de Ville si voltò: “Signori, credo che tra breve si preparerà un bello scontro…state pronti…ci sarà da divertirsi!” – concluse soddisfatto chiudendo con un gesto secco il cannocchiale.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo ardeva, al pari delle gote infiammate…</p><p>“Monsieur River veniamo a voi. Allora…volete riferirmi…”.</p><p>Gli altri ufficiali presero a sgusciar via come topi, mentre il comandante in seconda stava lì a domandarsi che sarebbe accaduto se a sua volta l’altra nave avesse preso a cannoneggiarli.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…” – esitava River, che non sapeva da che parte cominciare.</p><p>L’altro lo guardò di sbieco: “Credo ci siano parecchi particolari che dovete riferirmi…alcuni li ho intuiti da me…per altri invece…vi sarei grato se provvedeste ad illuminare la povera mente d’un anziano capitano! Non avrete dimenticato mio buon Joseph d’un certo signore, tale George Hornett, che è stato mio capitano, nella Real Marina d’Inghilterra. Vi ho già narrato se non sbaglio delle mirabili battaglie di cui siamo stati protagonisti?”.</p><p>“Certo, signore…ma vedete…questa non è più una nave da guerra. E’ un mercantile…ci sono persone a bordo…e…”.</p><p>Il bastone picchiato a terra, con forza.</p><p>“Sir Joseph Hornett! Se vostro padre vi sentisse prenderebbe a calci nel sedere voi - vostro figlio - e me a cui ha affidato suo figlio sperando diventasse un buon capitano! Ci mancherebbe che mettessi a repentaglio la vita dei passeggeri…ma…Buon Dio…non s’è mai visto che il Capitano Norel de Ville lasci la propria nave in balia di una…di…” – s’interruppe de Ville perché non era certissimo delle proprie deduzioni – “Perché voi lo sapete chi sono quelli là fuori vero?”.</p><p> </p><p>Il bastone picchiato a terra, un’altra volta. Rimbombò il pavimento percosso…</p><p>Il colpo asciutto si perse mentre un secondo e un terzo colpo esplosero dal mercantile.</p><p>Un tremore sordo scosse lo scafo…</p><p>Il pulviscolo della cabina si sollevò vibrando colpito dai raggi del sole…</p><p> </p><p>De Ville proseguì infervorato.</p><p>“E le navi che abbiamo abbattuto e gli scontri e gl’inseguimenti con quelli che volevano assaltarci e rubare il carico! O molto più semplicemente affondarci. Eh! Bei tempi quelli. L’odore della polvere da sparo e della salsedine rimanevano addosso per giorni. Erano anni che non m’imbattevo in un’impresa simile e ora che ne ho l’occasione non mi farò certo sfuggire la possibilità di riportare la mia nave alla sua antica gloria. Questa nave ha combattuto talmente tante battaglie e ne è uscita sempre vittoriosa! Non credo che un’imbarcazione come quella che abbiamo di fronte possa spaventarci. Dico bene Joseph?”.</p><p>“Capitano…certo…mio padre…sì credo che mio padre mi abbia raccontato delle vostre imprese, ma adesso non è il momento…insomma…se quelli aprono il fuoco…”.</p><p>“Sir Joseph Hornett…non temete! Siamo su una nave più che solida. A proposito…vi ho sempre dato carta bianca per quanto riguarda la conduzione della mia imbarcazione e per questo che vi ho fatto mio comandante in seconda. Ho l’impressione che voi lo sappiate il motivo della presenza di quella nave che si sta avvicinando a noi e perché abbiamo dato ordine di aprire il fuoco per primi e…”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo: “Ora, se voleste esser così gentile da chiarirmi le idee?!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Signore…credo che quelli siano cacciatori di taglie. Stanno puntando verso di noi…”.</p><p>“Cacciatori di taglie! Interessante? Abbiamo un ricercato a bordo allora…e…di grazia…sapete chi è?!”.</p><p>“Oui…monsieur…”.</p><p>“Tagliate corto, dannazione! Oui, oui, oui…parlate!” Chi è questo tizio?”.</p><p> </p><p>River si scansò ed invitò il capitano ad uscire. L’altro fece qualche passo appoggiandosi al bastone. Tutt’e due vennero investiti dall’odore acre della polvere da sparo e dal fumo…</p><p>River indicò la prua…</p><p>E de Ville scrutò in mezzo al fumo e riconobbe, anche lui in mezzo al groviglio di corte e vele…</p><p>“Laggiù…è la persona che si pensava fosse caduta in mare…”.</p><p>“Le beau dandy!” – sentenziò de Ville, che a River andò di traverso il respiro.</p><p>No, forse era la polvere da sparo…</p><p> </p><p>“No…monsieur…non è…ecco…non è un uomo…”.</p><p>De Ville era avvezzo ai fatti della vita. Credeva d’esserlo…</p><p>Dovette puntare il cannocchiale allora, perché i dubbi li aveva avuti anche lui e s’era dato del matto e…</p><p>Puntò il cannocchiale dove River aveva indicato.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma quello…è Streke…è il nostro nocchiero. Ci sono i suoi compari e…e l’altro? E’ il giovane che ho visto la sera prima della partenza…”.</p><p>“No…Monsieur de Ville…ve l’ho detto…quella…quella è una donna. Anche se…ecco vedete…”.</p><p>“Una…cosa!?”.</p><p>“Monsieur…quella è una donna…era…è stata…dannazione!” – River non sapeva come proseguire – “E stata il Comandante delle Guardie Francesi di Parigi. Ha disatteso gli ordini dei suoi superiori e…assieme ai suoi soldati ha aiutato i popolani ad assaltare la Bastiglia…”.</p><p>River tirò il respiro, che l’essenziale l’aveva detto.</p><p>“Ha fatto cosa!?” – replicò de Ville squadrando il secondo, lì a comprendere se quello fosse ubriaco già di prima mattina.</p><p>“E’ la verità, Signor Capitano…io stesso l’ho appreso poco fa…ne avevo sentito parlare a Marsiglia di questa storia. Credevo fosse una delle tante sciocchezze che circolavano da Parigi…ma…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma è una donna! Mi state dicendo che il damerino…quello che ha tenuto testa a Monsieur Tiripot…è una donna!”.</p><p>“Si…monsieur…pare sia stata messa una taglia sulla sua testa…per trovarla…e…Streke…”.</p><p>“Comincio a comprendere…e voi…”.</p><p>De Ville prese a fissare davvero il suo secondo.</p><p>L’uomo conosceva il giovane da parecchi anni. Intemperante, idealista, amante della giustizia al pari delle belle donne, l’aveva intuito che l’inglese s’era ritrovato sconvolto dopo aver fatto la conoscenza del damerino francese.</p><p> </p><p>“Credetemi monsieur…adesso…non ho tempo di spiegarvi…ma quella persona…è stata lei ad aiutarmi quando gl’inglesi sono saliti a bordo…il suo intuito…mi ha salvato…”.</p><p>“Oh…ecco! Mi chiedevo dove diavolo foste finito mentre intrattenevo il nostro riverito ufficiale scocciatore! Speravo l’aveste trovato un buon nascondiglio. Comunque se devo dirvela tutta anche a me quel damerino m’era sembrato…” – tossì Monsieur Norel de Ville, aggiustandosi la cinta dei pantaloni – “Sì…l’ho trovato…” – tossì di nuovo – “Io credevo fosse un uomo…insomma… m’ero impensierito! Dannazione! Quindi il mio brindisi alle donne francesi, alle belle donne, non è stato poi così inappropriato!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…Streke…vuole…portarla sulla sua nave…”.</p><p>“Ecco…l’avevo inteso!”.</p><p>De Ville si zittì: “Sir Hornett…a voi l’onere e l’onore di guidare il salvataggio della novella <em>Mademoiselle d’Orleans!</em>Direi che in questo caso se lo merita! Penserò io a tenere a bada quel branco di sanguisughe!”.</p><p> </p><p>River non osava sperare tanto. Il colpo secco dei tacchi, il doveroso saluto e l’inglese si dileguò con il capitano Norel de Ville che rimaneva a guardarlo, scuotendo la testa, immaginandosi guai.</p><p>Non solo quelli che li aspettavano a poche leghe di distanza…</p><p>Riannodò le immagini…</p><p><em>Che carattere!</em> – sentenziò tra sé e sé richiamando i sottufficiali – “Bene signori! Che la battaglia abbia inizio! Non si dirà mai che il Capitano Norel De Ville lasci che un passeggero della sua nave venga catturato da avanzi di galera come quei cacciatori di taglie! Ricaricate i cannoni! E voglio un’altra batteria pronta tra tre minuti e fuoco ininterrotto di fronte a voi! Se la tiriamo giù quella carretta forse mi promuoveranno ammiraglio!”.</p><p> </p><p>André riuscì a contare una quindicina di colpi, esplosi uno di seguito all’altro, in rapida sequenza…</p><p>Istanti interminabili, l’aria s’ammorbò di fumo, la nave, per quanto imponente, vibrò come arco da cui parte una freccia diretta al bersaglio.</p><p>I colpi andarono a segno…</p><p>Altre grida di esultanza.</p><p> </p><p>La scialuppa s’era persa, in mezzo alle onde.</p><p>André s’affacciò e vide la scaletta srotolata…</p><p>Quelli sarebbero scesi giù, in mare…</p><p> </p><p>“Sono con voi! Lasciate che m’avvicini io per primo!” – sentenziò River raggiungendo André.</p><p>Tutti e due puntarono lo sguardo all’olandese e quello alla fine s’accorse del comandante in seconda che lo fissava e per fargli comprendere d’averlo visto e che non era il caso d’avvicinarsi oltre, sollevò l’arma, la bocca della pistola sulla tempia dell’ostaggio.</p><p> </p><p>André comprese ch’era rimasto poco tempo.</p><p>S’alzò e prese a correre, insinuandosi tra le sartie, le casse, le botti d’acqua…</p><p>Lo sguardo tentava di mantenere l’immagine.</p><p>Incomprensibile, Oscar era immobile…</p><p>Non si ribellava, come fosse scivolata in un limbo senza tempo e senza spazio.</p><p> </p><p>Il metallo freddo della bocca della pistola pungeva sulla tempia.</p><p>Eppure sentiva che non era ancora il momento…</p><p>Se doveva accadere…</p><p> </p><p>André si ritrovò accucciato dietro una cassa.</p><p>River s’era avvicinato invece, e aveva attirato a sé l’attenzione del nocchiero.</p><p>Osservava la scena André, in ginocchio.</p><p>Le mani a terra fece per alzarsi. Si ritrovò tirato indietro, la forza lieve impressa sul braccio.</p><p>Lo sguardo si posò sul bambino che gli era venuto accanto.</p><p>Martin si mise una mano sul petto…</p><p><em>Vado io…-</em> sembrò ammettere.</p><p>“No…è pericoloso…”.</p><p>L’altro negò…</p><p>“Non posso lasciarti andare…” – replicò André che prese a ragionare e doveva farlo in fretta.</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltava le chiacchere di River e le parole smozzicate di Streke che gl’intimava di non avvicinarsi.</p><p>Se l’avesse chiamata il nocchiero si sarebbe accorto di loro…</p><p>Non poteva avvertirla o sperare che lei si sarebbe accorta di loro.</p><p> </p><p>Un’altra salva di colpi…</p><p>Il fumo intossicò l’aria togliendo la visuale…</p><p>André doveva decidere. Un respiro, negò a sé stesso che sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso, non poteva mandare il bambino…</p><p> </p><p>Una corda lì a terra…</p><p>L’afferrò d’istinto e Martin gliela prese dalle mani. Lo stesso pensiero…</p><p>André intuì che il tramite sarebbe stato quello.</p><p>“Non…”.</p><p>Non c’era più tempo.</p><p>L’olandese conosceva Martin che non avrebbe rappresentato una minaccia.</p><p>“Va bene…” – si morse il labbro André, che stava commettendo un’altra pazzia – “Passale la corda e poi vieni via…di corsa…”.</p><p> </p><p>Pochi secondi. Lei avrebbe compreso. Andrè l’avrebbe tirata verso di sé…</p><p>Pochi secondi, non gl’importava della pistola…</p><p>Vide Ismael poco distante da loro, anche lui accucciato dietro una cassa.</p><p> </p><p>Non fece a tempo a voltarsi che Martin s’era già incamminato…</p><p>Il bambino non temeva più d’avvicinarsi all’olandese, la corda stretta tra le mani dietro la schiena…</p><p>Tra poco sarebbe stato di nuovo accanto a lei.</p><p> </p><p>Il fumo ostruiva la visuale…</p><p>Le volute s’innalzarono, il vento aveva preso a divertirsi…</p><p>Martin s’avvicinò a piccoli passi, in piedi, rendendosi ben visibile.</p><p>Il vento lambiva dolcemente il viso, lo sguardo era calmo.</p><p>Non aveva più paura…</p><p>Streke lo vide infatti…</p><p>Una smorfia accompagnò lo sputo a terra, contro il moccioso.</p><p> </p><p>All’unisono…</p><p>“Vattene!” – digrignò l’olandese contro il moccioso.</p><p>“Giù…tutti giù!” – l’ordine del comandante in seconda…</p><p>Il sibilo…</p><p> </p><p>André intravide River…</p><p>Il grido fu improvviso tanto quanto il sibilo che attraversò l’aria, diretto…</p><p>E poi il boato, l’esplosione, lo schianto…</p><p>Le Comte Vert vibrò di nuovo, trafitto stavolta dall’ogiva della nave avversaria che s’era decisa a rispondere, la traiettoria aveva lambito orizzontalmente la nave ed il colpo s’era schiantato sul ponte principale, provocando un profondo solco sul pavimento.</p><p>Mille schegge s’erano sollevate prendendo a schizzare ovunque, a disperdersi nell’aria assieme al fumo, alla polvere, alle grida dei marinai che s’erano gettati a terra.</p><p> </p><p>“Buon…!” – sibilò River…</p><p>Le cime tranciate, corde di violino trafitte dall’enfasi della rappresentazione…</p><p>Vagavano adesso assieme al fumo, sospinte dalla brezza sottile, mentre le schegge ricadevano giù oppure scivolavano via, le più piccole trascinate in acqua dal vento.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro sibilo…</p><p>Un altro colpo…</p><p>Il ponte principale inciso di nuovo…</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi scorsero il bambino, l’olandese imprecò di nuovo, mentre attendeva di ritrovare la scialuppa in mare, la vista oscurata dal fumo che s’era addensato a prua.</p><p>Imprecava di far presto.</p><p>Martin rimase fermo.</p><p>Il passaggio fu istantaneo.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar l’intuì che Martin era lì, lì vicino, era tornato.</p><p>Intuì la fisionomia mentre quello le afferrava la mano e le cacciava dentro il capo della corda e gliela girava attorno al polso…</p><p>Comprese, tentò d’alzarsi, il ginocchio a terra.</p><p>Intuì che la corda prendeva a tendersi…</p><p>Intuì che doveva seguirla…</p><p> </p><p>André la vide. Era così vicina…</p><p>Dio, solo un secondo e l’avrebbe avuta tra le braccia.</p><p>Il cenno d’intesa al musulmano…</p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Un istante ancora…</p><p> </p><p>Nello stesso istante Streke si voltò, vide la corda, comprese, cacciò un grido, l’afferrò per i capelli trascinandola indietro, gridando che l’avrebbe ammazzata, ritrovandosi addosso il moccioso…</p><p>Minuscolo pulviscolo che gli saltava contro, avvinghiandosi al demone, tentando di morderlo, graffiando, nessuna voce, solo la rauca disperazione a sorreggere il coraggio.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sentì l’uomo maledire il bambino…</p><p>I passi accanto…</p><p>Gridò, tentando d’aprire gli occhi, la luce ferì la vista…</p><p>Il tonfo, il corpo del bambino scaraventato via, la pistola alla tempia dell’ostaggio…</p><p> </p><p>André si alzò, un passo verso di loro…</p><p>“L’ammazzo!” – gridò l’olandese.</p><p>Ismael s’avvicinò anche lui.</p><p>“L’ammazzo davvero! Non mi serve viva!!”.</p><p> </p><p>Fu costretto a fermarsi André…</p><p>La vide…</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>La chiamò.</p><p> </p><p>Immobile, lei riconobbe la voce…</p><p>Le lacrime agli occhi, la luce feriva come lama…</p><p>Tentò d’aprirli, tentò di restare in piedi…</p><p>Cadde giù, il cacciatore di taglie sapeva il fatto suo…</p><p> </p><p>“Alzati!” – di nuovo lo stesso ordine.</p><p>Si alzò…</p><p>Le lacrime bruciavano…</p><p>Il fumo denso ingoiò la luce del sole, oscurandolo…</p><p>Solo pochi istanti…</p><p> </p><p>Aprì gli occhi…</p><p>Si alzò davvero di scatto, gli occhi puntati all’olandese, la sagoma intuita, afferrò prima un braccio, poi l’altro, spingendoli indietro, lontani dal bambino. Ci si buttò contro l’olandese, la poca forza rimasta, tutto il peso addosso ed il gesto secco lo colse di sorpresa, che quello credeva d’esser riuscito a piegarla a dovere nelle ore di prigionia.</p><p> </p><p>“Dannata!” – si ritorse l’olandese come una serpe.</p><p>Lo stesso meccanismo di sempre, il braccio si tese di nuovo…</p><p>Abbassò la canna della pistola fino alla testa del bambino che gli s’era rifatto addosso e calciava e…</p><p>“Stai ferma o lo faccio fuori!” – le gridò nelle orecchie.</p><p>Davvero lei si fermò, immobile, il respiro perduto…</p><p>Quasi cadde di nuovo e l’altro la tenne lì, su di sé, addosso…</p><p>Non sarebbe accaduto di nuovo…</p><p>Non sarebbe riuscita ad accettare di perdere un’altra vita…</p><p> </p><p>Fu costretta ad aggrapparsi all’aguzzino…</p><p>I suoni presero a spegnersi…</p><p>Quando non si può più combattere allora è meglio arrendersi e cedere all’oblio…</p><p>Nelle narici l’odore dell’altro. Lo aveva addosso, dentro…</p><p>Ricordò…</p><p>Il corpo violato, il dolore, lo spasmo delle viscere costrette ad accoglierlo, mentre il rantolo dell’amplesso ammorbava le orecchie…</p><p>Pungevano i tagli freschi, incisi sulle braccia…</p><p>Scivolò sull’altro…</p><p> </p><p>Erano così vicini…</p><p>Il fumo prese a diradarsi. Pochi istanti e sarebbe stato accanto a lei…</p><p>Pochi istanti…</p><p>Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta…</p><p>“Oscar…” – sussurrò André, di nuovo…</p><p> </p><p>Lei udì il proprio nome, il suono del proprio nome sulla sua bocca.</p><p>“André…”.</p><p>L’aveva chiesto davvero di rivederlo, almeno una volta…</p><p><em>Respira – </em>si disse – <em>Adesso puoi respirare di nuovo…</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>La voce di André…</p><p>La voce di André la raggiunse alle spalle.</p><p>Nel fumo che lentamente si stava diradando, la luce l’avrebbe costretta a chiudere gli occhi…</p><p>Il sole era sorto.</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò e lo vide, vicino a sé, fermo, lo sguardo su di sé…</p><p>Era questo che aveva chiesto…</p><p>Vederlo per un’ultima volta.</p><p> </p><p>Decise ch’era arrivato il momento.</p><p>Doveva essere sicura di portare con sé, all’Inferno, quel dannato olandese.</p><p>Nulla sarebbe stato più come prima.</p><p>Nulla sarebbe tornato ad essere come un tempo…</p><p>Nella loro vicinanza, ammesso sarebbero riusciti a salvarsi, ci sarebbe stata la propria incoscienza, la mancata scelta di salvarsi, la colpa d’aver lasciato che altri infangassero il corpo ch’era suo ed era di André.</p><p>Anche di André…</p><p>Solo di André.</p><p> </p><p>Ma adesso l’aveva visto.</p><p>Era ciò che aveva chiesto.</p><p> </p><p>L’odore del mare ora riempiva le narici…</p><p>Le mani erano libere, come pure le gambe.</p><p>Gli occhi presto sarebbero stati trafitti dalla luce del sole.</p><p>Doveva fare presto…</p><p>Oscar guardò André per un momento.</p><p>Anche lui la guardò, intuendo la colpa, intuendo la folle decisione…</p><p> </p><p>Le braccia di lei s’abbandonarono ai fianchi, il corpo si ritrasse un poco, cedendo all’apparenza al ricatto, adagiandosi al corpo del carceriere.</p><p>André fece un passo verso di lei…</p><p>Le gambe tremarono…</p><p>Cedettero un poco mentre vide il braccio dell’olandese sollevarsi e puntare la pistola contro di sé…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Si fermò.</p><p>La propria vita apparteneva a lei, era sua adesso.</p><p>Si fermò, che avrebbe voluto schiantarsi contro quel dannato groviglio di forze infernali…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ti amo…</em>
</p><p>Udì le parole André, che lei non mosse le labbra ma glielo disse, parlandogli come solo loro sapevano fare, senza parole.</p><p>“Non farlo…” – sussurrò lui, inorridito.</p><p>Un altro passo…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar vide André…</p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Afferrò il braccio che impugnava l’arma, s’abbassò leggermente, il corpo tutto divenne leva per tendere il corpo dell’altro, e sollevarlo d’impeto verso l’alto, senza usare la forza, minando l’equilibrio, sfruttando la sorpresa…</p><p>Lo sollevò e si spinse contro l’altro che non aveva appoggi alle spalle…</p><p>La balaustra troppo bassa e i compagni che avevano già preso a scendere la scala di corda…</p><p> </p><p>“Non farlo!” – gridò André, il passo veloce verso di lei…</p><p>L’istante…</p><p>Vicinissimo…</p><p>Allungò il braccio…</p><p>La mano afferrò la camicia…</p><p>Lo sparò riecheggiò accanto al volto lampeggiando attraverso lo sguardo chiuso…</p><p> </p><p>Strinse le dita per chiuderla dentro le dita…</p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Il nulla, il vuoto…</p><p>L’unica direzione…</p><p>Il groviglio dei corpi sollevati e spinti indietro…</p><p>Il vuoto, il salto, il mare…</p><p> </p><p>La balaustra cedette…</p><p>L’esile suono del legno incapace di reggere il peso si perse, sovrastato dalla sequenza di cannonate che riprese a scorrere dal mercantile.</p><p>Il fumo oscurò la vista…</p><p>Corse Andrè contro la balaustra.</p><p>Ismael accanto…</p><p> </p><p>River trattenne il respiro mentre poco distante s’affacciò intuendo il gruppo disarmonico che scivolava giù inabissandosi nel fumo denso…</p><p>Lo schianto nell’acqua…</p><p>Esile suono sormontato dalla salva di colpi esplosi dagli avversari.</p><p> </p><p>Gridò River al suo tirapiedi.</p><p>“Giù…buttati giù!”.</p><p>Il tempo di cavarsi gli stivali e puntare un piede alla balaustra…</p><p>Giù, a fondersi col fumo e l’acqua ancora più sotto.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè gettò via l’inutile lente e chiuse gli occhi e trattenne il respiro, che non sapeva quando i muscoli si sarebbero schiantati e frantumati nell’impatto…</p><p> </p><p>River rimase affacciato…</p><p>Gli ufficiali dietro di lui…</p><p>“Cessate il fuoco! Cercate la scialuppa! Sparate agli uomini di Streke!”.</p><p>“Monsieur…” – si sorpresero quelli guardandosi.</p><p>“Sparategli o giuro che vi butto di sotto tutti quanti!” – gridò l’inglese tentando di trovare i corpi, tutti…</p><p>Tutti quelli ch’erano finiti di sotto…</p><p> </p><p>Un’altra bordata costrinse l’equipaggio a ripararsi…</p><p>Un solo colpo raggiunse l’albero di mezzana, di striscio…</p><p>“Dannazione!” – imprecò l’inglese…</p><p>“Monsieur…” – lo raggiunse un mozzo – “Monsieur…”.</p><p>“E va bene! Contrordine! Continuate a sparare! E che Dio ci aiuti!”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tieni il respiro e conta fino a dieci!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non so se ce la faccio!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi dispiace André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Però non ridere di me…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dischiuse le palpebre…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non posso…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi s’inondarono della consistenza liquida e spessa…</p><p>La luce da sopra s’affievoliva, ritagliando scie esigue che a poco a poco s’allontanavano…</p><p>Bagliori appena percepiti, strade limpide che trafiggevano la vista e risalivano verso l’alto, verso l’aria…</p><p>Il cuore batteva piano.</p><p>Poteva sentirlo…</p><p>Batteva sempre più piano…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non posso…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un battito dopo l’altro, sempre più lento, sempre più lontano, mentre l’acqua chiudeva la gola.</p><p>Braccia e le gambe scivolavano inermi, fredde, immobili, senza forze…</p><p>I capelli trascinati dalla corrente accarezzavano il viso, lisci…</p><p>Le tempie battevano furiosamente sotto la pressione…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non posso!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non c’era aria là sotto e lei sprofondava ed il petto bruciava…</p><p>Non c’era più aria.</p><p>Non riusciva a muoversi e continuava ad andare giù, sempre più giù.</p><p> </p><p>Si osservava da fuori…</p><p>Non poteva risalire…</p><p>In fondo anche così avrebbe lavato il corpo e soprattutto la coscienza…</p><p>I peccati mondati fino in fondo.</p><p>Il corpo violato e la colpa d’averlo lasciato in balia del demone…</p><p>
  
</p><p>E poi c’era che continuava a sentire la sua voce.</p><p>Un riso allegro, argentino…</p><p>La voce risuonava nella testa e tutto il corpo scivolava giù, schiacciato dall’acqua che impediva di respirare.</p><p>Non si muoveva eppure sentiva ridere…</p><p> </p><p>Se non fosse stato per il corpo che vide galleggiare davanti a sé.</p><p>Gli occhi chiusi e i riccioli ribelli di Martin…</p><p>Se non fosse stato che gambe e braccia alla vista decisero di muoversi, qualsiasi fosse stata la volontà di vivere o morire…</p><p>Anche contro quella volontà…</p><p>Se non fosse stato che il corpo decise di non arrendersi, forse sarebbe stata la fine.</p><p>Forse…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Aria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aria</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Attack on the Winter Wall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Audiomachine (Decimus)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1° ottobre 1789 Le Comte Vert, 5° giorno di viaggio, mattino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Direzione Ajaccio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Le tempie implodevano…</p><p>Il cuore, anche il cuore…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar vide Martin.</p><p>Immobile, in balia del lento scorrere della corrente.</p><p> </p><p>Si mosse, senz’aria…</p><p>L’afferrò, senz’aria…</p><p>L’abbracciò, stringendoselo addosso, senz’aria…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti lascio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perdonami…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non riesco a risalire…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Senz’aria…</p><p>Ancora un istante…</p><p>I corpi stretti, abbracciati…</p><p>Senz’aria…</p><p>Aprì gli occhi. I corpi fermi, avvolti reciprocamente…</p><p>Poco sopra, ritagli splendenti di luce, spade affilate che l’attiravano.</p><p>Istinto senza più forze.</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi…</p><p>Ancora un istante. Senz’aria, senza forze…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non posso!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sono io…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo stretto, avvolto, le labbra sulle labbra…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aprì gli occhi, il viso conosciuto, l’acqua ricongiungeva i corpi, il cuore implodeva…</p><p>Senz’aria…</p><p>Senza respiro…</p><p>La chiuse, li strinse tutt’e due…</p><p>Tutto tornava ad essere come avrebbe dovuto essere un tempo, in un altro luogo, in un altro tempo.</p><p>Non sai mai quando il destino accetta la resa e consente alle esistenze di riprendere il filo dei gesti perduti per viverli fino in fondo.</p><p> </p><p>Presero a risalire. Ancora un istante…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì, respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira aria, luce, sole…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Viso sul viso, labbra su labbra…</p><p>Le tenne la testa stretta per tenerla fuori dall’acqua…</p><p>“Respira!” – gridò forte, sputando acqua.</p><p>Nessuna risposta…</p><p>Tossì, acqua, sabbia, rabbia, sangue…</p><p>I muscoli contratti che per un istante finirono di nuovo sott’acqua.</p><p>Un colpo di reni…</p><p>“Respira! Resta fuori!” – le ordinò André fissandola.</p><p>Era difficile, che lei non riusciva a stringere il corpo del bambino, mentre la corrente frustava i muscoli sormontando le forze, trascinando nella scia dello scafo…</p><p> </p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Estranea da sé, da ciò ch’era diventata…</p><p>“Lasciami andare…” – sibilò spuntando acqua…</p><p>Ragioni occulte si ricongiungevano con l’istinto di salvare il bambino.</p><p>André la stringeva e stringeva il moccioso…</p><p>L’istinto di staccarsi…</p><p> </p><p>“No! Non ti lascio! E adesso respira! Devi tenerlo stretto!”.</p><p>
  <em>Sì…</em>
</p><p>Annuì, il cuore batteva…</p><p>Guardò il viso del bambino, bianco e freddo.</p><p>“Devi tenerlo stretto! Ricordi? Questa volta non lo perderemo!?”.</p><p>Questa volta…</p><p>“E io non ti lascio!”.</p><p> </p><p>Grida dall’alto li guidarono.</p><p>In acqua erano in tanti, troppi. E lo scafo era vicino…</p><p>Troppo…</p><p>E così la scialuppa e…</p><p>Ismael el Bakar sbucò dall’acqua…</p><p>Muto attese che André comprendesse e Andrè comprese di passargli Martin.</p><p>L’altro sarebbe riuscito ad afferrare anche lei.</p><p> </p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Un tiro deciso e tutti e quattro finirono nuovamente sott’acqua…</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciala!”.</p><p>La voce furiosa perforò i sensi arrivando ad incidere la coscienza.</p><p>L’olandese stava lì, poco distante, a galla…</p><p>I compari poco dietro e poi la scialuppa, i fucili spianati…</p><p>Ismael guardò André e lui negò: “Vattene!” – gl’impose con lo sguardo.</p><p> </p><p>Il musulmano mise una mano sulla bocca del bambino e si rituffò sparendo nel freddo blu trasparente mentre nella testa tutto prendeva a quadrare, che lui il dubbio l’aveva avuto dal giorno in cui quella l’aveva stretta fin quasi a soffocarla, a Marsiglia.</p><p>Il dubbio…</p><p>Non erano affari suoi…</p><p>Quella era una donna…</p><p>Se Sir Joseph Hornett gli avesse ordinato di torcerle il collo, Ismael non l’avrebbe fatto.</p><p>Adesso sapeva perché.</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciala!” – l’ordine impartito mentre i fucili stavano puntati addosso.</p><p>André non rispose…</p><p>La testa poco fuori dall’acqua, la teneva stretta. Adesso anche lei aveva preso a guardare l’olandese…</p><p>“Lasciala! E’ mia!” – imprecò l’altro riprendendo a nuotare verso di loro.</p><p> </p><p>Poche bracciate…</p><p>Tre spari dal mercantile…</p><p>Giù, le pallottole perforarono l’acqua poco distante…</p><p>L’olandese arrivò su di loro, il braccio sollevato, il pugnale livido e ghiacciato brillò nella scia d’acqua lucente.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Un istante…</p><p> </p><p>La mano sulla bocca André s’immerse. Prese a nuotare giù…</p><p>L’ascoltava, addosso a sé, i corpi uniti.</p><p>Anche lei dunque si muoveva, a fatica, l’abbracciava…</p><p>Bocca serrata…</p><p> </p><p>Senz’aria…</p><p>Poche tese…</p><p>Riemersero, il tempo di respirare di nuovo…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Aria che gonfiava i polmoni, la testa pulsava impazzita, battendo fin quasi ad esplodere…</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi cercarono il mercantile poco distante…</p><p>Altri spari sibilarono, davvero vicini…</p><p>Sparavano dalla scialuppa…</p><p> </p><p>André fu costretto ad immergersi di nuovo…</p><p>Nuotarono di nuovo…</p><p>Senz’aria…</p><p> </p><p>Fuori…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Intuì che sarebbe più riuscito a trascinarla giù.</p><p>Oscar gli si strinse addosso. Le parole sibilate all’orecchio…</p><p>Intuì che voleva che lui staccasse le mani…</p><p>“Lasciami…” – senza respiro, senz’aria…</p><p>“No!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Segui il suo consiglio!” – digrignò l’olandese, addosso a tutt’e due – “Lasciala!”.</p><p>André sollevò il braccio per proteggersi…</p><p>Il fendente calò incidendo la carne, sfilando rapido, indietreggiando…</p><p>Gridò André…</p><p>Il sale incise la carne, l’acqua si tinse di rosso…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si strinse a lui di nuovo…</p><p>“Lasciala!” – un altro ordine.</p><p>Le teste finirono sott’acqua…</p><p>Senz’aria…</p><p>S’abbracciarono stringendosi…</p><p>Le dita scorsero alla cintura…</p><p> </p><p>Riemersero, tutte e due…</p><p>Istanti interminabili, sospesi…</p><p>Un istante ancora per muoversi…</p><p>Tutti avevano un pretesto per colpire ma l’olandese non aveva nulla da perdere…</p><p>Loro…</p><p> </p><p>Le dita s’intrecciarono…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Le dita si strinsero…</p><p>Nuovi sibili…</p><p>L’esito raffigurato dai corpi dei compari sulla scialuppa che si ritraevano indietro…</p><p>Grida d’imprecazione…</p><p>Altri spari…</p><p>L’olandese sputò…</p><p>Furioso…</p><p>Adesso…</p><p> </p><p>Alle spalle s’accorsero che il musulmano era tornato e con lui Sir John River…</p><p>“Lasciatela!” – disse l’inglese – “La portiamo via noi!”.</p><p>L’olandese intuì che avrebbe avuto la peggio: “L’hai voluto tu!” – gridò di rimando tuffandosi. Scomparve nell’acqua davanti a loro.</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciatela!” – chiese di nuovo River – “Ismael può farcela…”.</p><p>Un istante…</p><p>André fu costretto a prendersi solo un istante per accettare di separarsi di nuovo, ch’era solo per cavarla dall’acqua e portarla via da lì…</p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Si ritrovò l’olandese addosso sbucato davanti, il braccio teso, in avanti, orizzontalmente…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Bruciava il taglio, André strinse i denti, chiuse le dita, più forte.</p><p>Si lasciò guidare dagli occhi di lei…</p><p>E lei lasciò che la sua forza s’imponesse…</p><p> </p><p>La lama uscì dall’acqua, s’alzò, sollevando schizzi e schiuma, accompagnata dalle braccia che si sollevarono assieme per abbattersi sull’avversario.</p><p>Gli occhi individuarono il bersaglio, la forza impresse velocità, incidendo i muscoli...</p><p>S’incise la carne, davvero, che s’ascoltarono affondarci assieme nel corpo trafitto…</p><p>I muscoli si contrasse, contorcendosi attorno alla lama…</p><p> </p><p>L’avversario si ritrasse…</p><p>Avvinghiato…</p><p>Alle braccia…</p><p> </p><p>Si trascinarono giù, assieme, tutti, di nuovo…</p><p>Indietro, a fondo…</p><p>Senz’aria…</p><p>Giù…</p><p> </p><p>Senz’aria…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Schiuma vuota prese a vorticare intrecciandosi alla corrente azzurrata…</p><p>Lame di luce e lame d’acciaio…</p><p>Respiri e grida senza voce…</p><p> </p><p>I muscoli si tesero per staccarsi e risalire…</p><p>Senz’aria…</p><p>Sott’acqua…</p><p>E sopra…</p><p> </p><p>I sensi si staccarono, un istante, lividi e straziati…</p><p>Senz’aria…</p><p>Il petto esplose, il cuore implose…</p><p>Era libera…</p><p>Slacciata dall’abbraccio…</p><p>Libera…</p><p>Senz’aria…</p><p>Sola, senza André.</p><p>Nulla che trattenesse ed impedisse di scivolare verso il fondo…</p><p>Il peso dell’acqua a schiacciarla, comprimerla e sollevarla al tempo stesso…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era davvero libera, pensò che stava piangendo, come una mocciosa, che mai avrebbe immaginato avrebbe preso a piangere così, avvolta solo dal peso dell’acqua e dell’assenza a spezzare il respiro.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Assente, dissolta…</p><p>
  <em>Questa è davvero la fine?</em>
</p><p>No…</p><p>Era troppo presto…</p><p> </p><p>La presa fu davvero efficace…</p><p>Non vedeva nulla…</p><p>La rammentò ch’era stata intensa e lieve anche allora, quando l’altro l’aveva tenuta ferma e chiusa, a Marsiglia.</p><p>Una mano sulla bocca a chiudere il respiro, che tanto non respirava, proprio no…</p><p> </p><p>Intuì che risalivano…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Non voleva…</p><p>Se lo disse…</p><p> </p><p>Fuori…</p><p>Fuori dall’acqua, la mano lasciò la presa, mentre l’altra la teneva stretta, sollevandola…</p><p>Poche bracciate…</p><p> </p><p>Prese a tossire…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>La testa fuori dall’acqua…</p><p>Vide l’uomo che l’aveva tirata fuori dall’acqua, il compare del comandante in seconda…</p><p>Zitto, quello nuotava, tenendola a galla, mentre le onde s’erano fatte intense e alte e poco lontano ondeggiava lo scafo imponente de Le Comte Vert.</p><p>“Aspetta…” – tossì lei, l’acqua salata bruciò il respiro, mentre l’altro imperterrito proseguiva il suo lento avvicinamento.</p><p>“Aspetta…”.</p><p>Un istante prima era chiusa nell’abbraccio di André e adesso…</p><p>“Dove sei?”.</p><p> </p><p>Tossì di nuovo…</p><p>La testa finì sott’acqua, che un’onda li prese…</p><p>Furono fuori, di nuovo…</p><p>L’aria falciava i pensieri, mentre le bracciate si susseguivano fino a che la mano dell’uomo afferrò saldamente la cima ch’era stata gettata dal mercantile e che li avrebbe guidati fino alla scala di corda che penzolava trascinata dalla corrente.</p><p> </p><p>S’attaccò lì e Oscar sentì che l’abbraccio si faceva meno intenso, segno che da quel momento in poi lei avrebbe dovuto fare da sola, attaccarsi anche lei alla scala e prendere a salire.</p><p>“Aspetta…André…non riesco a vederlo…aspetta…”.</p><p>Prese a guardarsi indietro, a scrutare il pelo dell’acqua, lo sguardo sgranato e perso, mentre volute di fumo si divertivano ad offuscare la vista e nelle orecchie rimbombavano i sinistri colpi che continuavano a schiantare lo scafo del mercantile.</p><p>Polvere da sparo mescolato all’acqua salata…</p><p> </p><p>Ismael lì vicino, afferrò la destra, stringendola, guidandola alla scaletta, dove s’attaccò. Pareva una morsa.</p><p>Continuò a stringere la mano, inanellando le dita nelle dita…</p><p>Le fece male, l’effetto fu che lei gridò rivoltandosi come una serpe…</p><p>Ottenne l’esito contrario…</p><p>“No!” – gridò lei – “Non salirò fino a quando non l’avrò visto tornare!”.</p><p> </p><p>Un mugugno di disapprovazione e Ismael rimase lì, sguardo di compatimento ed insofferenza, incerto se prendere l’altra a sberle o accondiscendere alla volontà.</p><p>Siccome anche Monsieur River era ancora in acqua, decise di restare lì, scrutando il pelo dell’acqua, frapponendosi tra l’altra e lo scafo che davvero l’altra sarebbe finita sotto in un istante se si fosse schiantata contro la possente carena.</p><p> </p><p>Grida dall’alto l’incitavano a risalire…</p><p>I boati si susseguirono…</p><p>Il mercantile doveva riprendere la sua navigazione, quanto meno, sottrarsi al tiro degli avversari.</p><p> </p><p>Era attaccata alla scala, lo scafo immenso faceva da sponda tra il mare immenso ed il conforto del legno asciutto che l’attendeva sopra…</p><p>Cominciava ad avere freddo…</p><p> </p><p>Tossì di nuovo…</p><p>
  <em>No! Non torno su…</em>
</p><p>Tentò di staccarsi dalla corda per riprendere a nuotare. Il musulmano la strinse allo scafo piantandole addosso occhi di brace che spiegavano bene che da lì lei non si sarebbe mossa.</p><p>Forse fu davvero la prima volta in cui lei s’arrese e comprese…</p><p>“Venite…anche voi…il vostro amico è ancora fuori…” – tentò di mediare lei.</p><p>L’altro non batté ciglio, le onde gli colpivano la faccia, fradicia, il capo lucido e pelato e scuro pareva una sorta di scoglio levigato dal tempo e dalle correnti.</p><p>Impassibile disfò la presa delle dita e la riprese per la vita…</p><p>Oscar si ritrovò a galleggiare di nuovo…</p><p>Dall’alto vennero investiti da una sequela d’imprecazioni mentre lo sguardo prese a rivolgersi verso la distesa d’acqua alla ricerca dei volti, dei corpi, dei respiri…</p><p> </p><p>“Dove sei?” – nuotava, l’acqua bruciava i segni della prigionia, l’aria sferzava la faccia…</p><p>Finì giù. Sott’acqua, di nuovo…</p><p>Senza forze, si ritrovò riacciuffata e stretta e tirata fuori e stretta mentre l’energumeno aveva preso a nuotare verso la nave, che s’era stancato…</p><p>Provò a dimenarsi Oscar, senza fiato, senza respiro…</p><p>Lo sciacquio le impose di voltarsi e cercare nel mare ed aggrapparsi a Ismael.</p><p> </p><p>Dal fumo denso e scuro emerse lentamente una sagoma, grigia, poi più nitida.</p><p>Le parve davvero di scivolare giù, ancora, che smise di respirare mentre intorno il fumo diradava la coltre ed il mare saliva e le onde sbattevano contro lo scafo tornato vicino e gli occhi bruciavano e faticavano a mettere a fuoco la visone.</p><p>La destra nuovamente stretta dalla mano di Ismael…</p><p>Gli occhi addosso a quelli di Sir John River che avanzava lento, sputando acqua, un poco stravolto…</p><p> </p><p>“Dov’è…dov’è…André?” – gli chiese senza pensare di nasconderlo…</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>L’altro sputò…</p><p>“Non lo so!” – rispose, che ormai lo sapeva chi erano…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar perse l’appiglio della scaletta. Le dita strette la costrinsero a stare lì, lo scafo incombeva, nero, che non pareva più antro di salvezza. Avrebbe voluto scomparire lei e quel dannato scafo…</p><p>Interrogò di nuovo l’inglese, con gli occhi.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Se lo disse, che però non ce la faceva più.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Faticava a muoversi e teneva solo la testa e la bocca fuori dall’acqua…</p><p>L’altro li raggiunse e s’attaccò alla scaletta.</p><p>La guardò. Cercò di riprendere fiato e forze. Non disse altro.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar aveva freddo adesso, davvero, mentre intuiva il lento disssolversi delle residue forze che scemavano via assieme al calore del corpo ed i battiti solcavano a mala pena la gola e le ferite non le sentiva nemmeno più.</p><p>Non si percepiva più, di nuovo…</p><p>Lame incidevano la carne, frustando il respiro…</p><p>“Vi ho visto andare giù…tutti e due…” – tentò di spiegare River – “Ismael ha preso voi…io sono rimasto per cercare…il vostro…amico…”.</p><p>Sapeva i nomi, Sir John River, ma non sapeva ancora chi fossero. Assieme s’intendeva…</p><p>Nelle viscere s’animava l’intuizione, lo sguardo atterrito conduceva verso una strada oscura.</p><p> </p><p>“Devo tornare indietro…devo tornare a cercarlo…” – prese a ripetere lei senza ascoltare nulla di quanto accadeva intorno.</p><p>Non vedeva nulla, voleva solo tornare fuori, in mare, staccarsi dal sostegno salvifico della corda, della scala che l’avrebbe condotta su, e restare lì, in mezzo all’acqua, dov’era lui, perché lui era lì…</p><p>Non c’era stata separazione tra loro ma lui non c’era. Eppure doveva essere lì, poco distante, nello stesso specchio d’acqua che teneva a galla lei…</p><p>Vortice di supposizioni trancianti che si susseguirono assordate dall’ennesima salva di cannonate.</p><p>Lo scafo tremò, il respiro si perse, i battiti s’innalzarono…</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo risalire!” – gridò River – “Non possiamo restare in acqua. Il capitano sta tenendo a bada quei dannati ma dobbiamo allontanare il mercantile…mi rendo conto…”,</p><p>S’invertivano i ruoli, i disegni…</p><p>Le anime capovolgevano il proprio destino…</p><p>Si sentì perduta, imprigionata un’altra volta, questa volta nel pertugio della salvezza.</p><p>Nemmeno gridò o negò o s’oppose…</p><p>Tentò solo di liberarsi e rituffarsi che il musulmano davvero questa volta faticò a tenerla li.</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciami…non salirò! Non senza di lui! Lasciami andare!”.</p><p>Gli digrignò addosso lame ghiacciate, ferocemente straziate dal terrore…</p><p>La faccia fradicia, gli occhi faticavano a stare aperti, bruciavano, per via del sale e delle lacrime…</p><p>I muscoli avevano preso ad aprirsi mentre il freddo s’incuneava nelle viscere…</p><p>“Aspettiamo ancora un momento…” - disse River continuando a guardare nel fumo che lentamente si stava diradando.</p><p>“Starò qui…” – implorò lei rivolta al compare dell’inglese. Non aveva mai supplicato nessuno e nemmeno l’ordine che l’altro aveva ricevuto di tenerla fuori dall’acqua, almeno la testa, dannazione, la scalfiva, che stava perdendo la ragione…</p><p> </p><p>Provò a staccarsi dalla scala, di nuovo.</p><p>Il corpo libero galleggiava senza più l’incombenza dello scafo.</p><p>Braccia e gambe ondeggiavano per muoversi, gli occhi osservavano…</p><p>Si ritrovò l’inglese accanto…</p><p>Guardavano entrambi.</p><p>Due volte finì con la testa sott’acqua.</p><p>
  <em>Dio aiutami…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André dove sei?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il nome, sussurrato, sulle labbra, nella testa…</p><p>Si sentì afferrare, di nuovo…</p><p>“No!” – gridò feroce - “Non tornerò finché non l’avrò trovato…a costo di...”.</p><p>L’ennesimo colpo di tosse vinse definitivamente la resistenza e la disperazione.</p><p>S’inabissò incapace di continuare a muoversi…</p><p>
  <em>Non riesco…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André dove sei? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non riesco a trovarti…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Di nuovo si sentì afferrare.</p><p>Le tempie implosero e così la testa e la coscienza…</p><p>
  <em>Tieni la testa fuori dall’acqua!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, ci ho provato André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei una sciocca…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ridere di me, stupido!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti tengo io!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’abbraccio forte…</p><p>Non avrebbe avuto la forza di opporsi. Non aveva più forza per fare nulla…</p><p>Allora…</p><p>Sì, l’avrebbe voluto che quelle braccia si fossero aperte e l’avessero lasciata scivolare via…</p><p>Gli apparteneva e se lui non c’era, lei non apparteneva più a nessuno.</p><p>Nessuno…</p><p> </p><p>“Non ti lascio…”.</p><p>Parole sussurrate al viso, all’orecchio, al cuore.</p><p>Piano, per vincere la resistenza, la paura, la disperazione.</p><p> </p><p>Intuì il corpo divenire pesante e freddo, irrigidirsi sul piano ruvido ed asciutto che sfregava la schiena.</p><p>Intuì ch’era stretta, abbracciata…</p><p>Intuì che il cuore batteva, un battito dopo l’altro, un battito sull’altro…</p><p>Riecheggiavano assieme i battiti, di nuovo…</p><p>Intuì che non aveva più forze…</p><p>“Respira…”.</p><p>L’udì l’ordine…</p><p>Prese a respirare…</p><p>L’odore dell’aria sapeva di sale e sangue e sabbia…</p><p>Accecò i sensi, infuocando il petto…</p><p>“Respira!” – un altro ordine…</p><p> </p><p>Tentò d’aprire gli occhi…</p><p>L’immagine sfocata…</p><p>La luce abbagliava…</p><p> </p><p>Rimase sul viso di lei, la fronte sulla fronte. Le mani chiudevano la testa, scostando i capelli, perché lei respirasse e tornasse a guardarlo.</p><p>L’aveva trovata, lei era sempre stata lì, che davvero aveva pensato d’averla persa.</p><p>Ogni volta era come se non fosse mai accaduto, ma no, era accaduto ancora d’aver pensato d’averla persa.</p><p>E sempre era come fosse stata la prima volta.</p><p> </p><p>Il freddo frantumava le ossa, mentre il respiro entrava piano salato ed amaro al tempo stesso, lì, distesa sul ponte della nave, l’odore del legno dentro le narici e le dita che sfioravano la superficie ruvida delle assi, per cercare contatto con la materia solida, asciutta.</p><p>“Respira!”.</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di muoversi, braccia e gambe immobili si muovevano solo perché scosse dal freddo.</p><p>Intuì il riverberarsi delle vibrazioni dello scafo che rovesciava addosso all’avversario l’ultima scarica d’ogive. Poi il calore prese ad ampliarsi…</p><p>Quello del sole, quello d’una coperta…</p><p>Il suo…</p><p> </p><p>“Sono qui…”.</p><p>“Non riuscivo a trovarti…”.</p><p>“Adesso non preoccuparti…sono qui”.</p><p>Oscar allungò una mano, di nuovo, l’appoggiò sul viso, per avere conferma…</p><p>La certezza del contatto più che di quella della vista o della voce.</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo portarla via…” – stabilì River che si teneva una gamba e zoppicava facendo strada – “Nella mia cabina…c’è bisogno di spazio…”.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase sul viso di lei, voleva che lei aprisse gli occhi che lo guardasse, voleva il suo sguardo su di sé, voleva colmare le ore in cui erano stati divisi.</p><p>Il tempo sottratto ad entrambi s’impose, bastardo e ruvido.</p><p>André corse alle labbra…</p><p>Voleva toccarla, averla, anche se solo per l’istante in cui l’ennesima salva d’ogive venne scaricata contro l’avversario ed il fumo salì offuscando la vista…</p><p> </p><p>Le labbra sfiorate…</p><p>Lei l’intuì…</p><p>No…</p><p>Non doveva…</p><p>Si scostò d’istinto…</p><p>Si contorse d’istinto…</p><p>Si sottrasse d’istinto…</p><p>Era sporca…</p><p>Dentro, là dentro, dove il dolore aveva cancellato il tempo ch’era stato sottratto ad entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>André la tenne stretta a sé…</p><p>Ismael s’offrì di portarla sottocoperta, mentre il comandante in seconda s’affrettava a riferire l’esito del salvataggio.</p><p> </p><p>“C’è anche il <em>nostro</em> nocchiero!?” – chiese Monsieur Norel de Ville decisamente compiaciuto d’aver assaggiato ancora il brivido d’uno scontro in mare e forzando volutamente il ghigno sprezzante sull’appellativo.</p><p>“No, monsieur e nemmeno i suoi uomini…”.</p><p>“Bene…Monsieur River…mi congratulo con voi!” – gongolò l’altro voltandosi e prendendo a squadrare il suo comandante in seconda che se ne stava impettito in mezzo alla stanza, fradicio, allucinato e gli occhi che forse guardavano il capitano, ma no, Monsieur Norel de Ville era certo d’avergli visto in faccia altro, al suo comandante in seconda.</p><p>Che chissà a che diavolo stava pensando…</p><p>“Che il diavolo se lo porti all’Inferno!” – sentenziò con una grassa risata – “Ordine d’ammainare le vele e rotta verso la Corsica. Lasciamo quei pezzenti agli squali!!”.</p><p> </p><p>River se ne uscì di corsa che gli ordini erano già stati impartiti. Un’occhiata veloce alla nave avversaria ed alla colonna di fumo denso e nero che s’innalzava lunga verso il cielo per poi prendere a virare seguendo le correnti che scivolavano veloci su in alto.</p><p>La colonna si disperdeva…</p><p>L’imbarcazione aveva anch’essa dispiegato le vele e aveva preso ad allontanarsi, un poco inclinata, segno che almeno un colpo era andato a segno e quella adesso forse imbarcava acqua.</p><p> </p><p>Si scontrò con Ismael el Bakar, gli occhi sgranati, mentre l’altro impassibile fissava il compare e alzava di poco le spalle.</p><p>“Che è accaduto adesso?” – tirò un respiro fondo.</p><p><em>Nulla </em>– fece intendere quello squadrandolo – <em>Più di quel ch’è già successo!</em></p><p> </p><p>La cabina era decisamente più ampia, in discreto stato di disordine.</p><p>Quello era il luogo dedicato ad un giovane comandante in seconda, inglese, non è che si potesse pretendere di non percepire odore di tabacco e arance e sentore d’orgasmi rubati, tiepidamente custoditi tra le lenzuola stropicciate.</p><p>“Perdonate! Farò ripulire…” – si scusò l’inglese impartendo rapidi e taciti ordini al fedele compare.</p><p>In pochi minuti presero a comparire coperte di lana, lenzuola di bucato…</p><p>“Ci basta dell’acqua…” – rispose André – “E…devo recuperare i nostri vestiti…”.</p><p>“Sarà fatto. Vi faremo portare qui i vostri bauli…”.</p><p> </p><p>Fu la volta dei bracieri che vennero accesi…</p><p>Ora, oltre al tabacco, mescolato al sentore del legno, l’aria s’era impregnata dell’aroma caldo del fuoco che intiepidiva i sensi.</p><p>Oscar ascoltava…</p><p>Le voci, le premure, gli aggiustamenti imposti dalle circostanze.</p><p>Intuì che tutti ormai sapevano chi fosse lei.</p><p> </p><p>Chi fossero loro due, lei e André, <em>loro,</em> assieme…</p><p>No, quello non sapeva se si fosse compreso.</p><p> </p><p>A mala pena in piedi, s’appoggiava alla parete, in ascolto delle stille emanate dai muscoli, punture piatte che s’allargavano e poi si stringevano e battevano invisibili, là dove s’erano accaniti la bocca, i pugni, gli occhi, le mani, le corde, la benda…</p><p>Là dove l’olandese aveva infierito.</p><p> </p><p>Pareva fosse ancora lì, addosso a lei.</p><p>I segni sulla pelle l’avrebbero esposta alla pietà dei presenti.</p><p>Quelli interiori l’avrebbero cacciata dentro la voragine della pietà verso sé stessa. Non aveva mai sopportato d’esser pietosa, men che meno verso sé stessa.</p><p>Non aveva mai accettato di compatirsi.</p><p>Si sollevò la rabbia, ch’era paura, ch’era disgusto verso di sé…</p><p> </p><p>André s’avvicinò.</p><p>“Ti aiuterò io…”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Sorse dallo stomaco la negazione…</p><p>“No…faccio…da sola…” – tentò d’opporsi, poi vide che lui si teneva il braccio – “Che hai fatto?”.</p><p>L’altro si guardò, nemmeno si ricordava d’esser stato attinto dalla furia del cacciatore di taglie.</p><p>Il braccio grondava sangue, l’acqua di mare aveva consumato le labbra della ferita.</p><p>“Non è…niente…” – farfugliò André.</p><p> </p><p>“Dovete medicarvi…non c’è un medico a bordo ma per questo tipo di ferite…” – precisò River – “Il cambusiere di bordo sa il fatto suo…”.</p><p>Davvero sorprendente…</p><p>André rammentò.</p><p>I rammendi che gli solcavano la pelle erano stati opera d’un barbiere dell’esercito e, adesso, d’un cuoco di bordo.</p><p> </p><p>“Vi farò accompagnare da Ismael…verrò anch’io…” – continuò l’inglese tenendosi la gamba.</p><p>“Dopo di voi…monsieur…” – accennò André, allargando il braccio destro ed invitando l’inglese ad uscire.</p><p>Lo sguardo diceva ch’era meglio che tutti si togliessero dai piedi.</p><p>Lo sguardo era livido.</p><p>Quelli avevano appena salvato la vita ad entrambi. Altro non gli si poteva concedere.</p><p>André intuì che il luogo invogliava gl’istinti dell’inglese.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…certo…scusate…avete ragione…ma come farete…” – soffiò River.</p><p>Lo sguardo si posò su di lei.</p><p>Se ne accorse André. Lei no, non lo comprese, perché il respiro combatteva adesso contro il disgusto, contro la nausea, contro il vuoto colmato solo dal ricordo della voce, la propria, che non aveva ceduto e ch’era rimasta chiusa nella gola, per non dar soddisfazione all’aguzzino d’essere supplicato.</p><p> </p><p>Intuì che avrebbe avuto poco tempo per restare in piedi. Voleva restare sola…</p><p>“Farò da me…” – replicò mentre due mozzi introducevano i bauli – “Ho tutto ciò che mi serve…”.</p><p>“Posso chiedere ad una delle ragazze?” – domandò River – “Che vi aiuti…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar comprese, André glielo aveva spiegato chi fossero <em>le ragazze.</em></p><p>“No!” – replicò decisa.</p><p>“Basto io, Monsieur River!” – chiosò André spazientito – “E’ meglio uscire adesso…”.</p><p> </p><p>Ismael el Bakar sgusciò fuori seguito dall’inglese. André no, rimase lì.</p><p>“Lascia che…” – disse piano, la voce tremava, che voleva rivederla, averla, guardarla, annusarla. Voleva avere lì, in quell’istante, il tempo ch’era stato loro sottratto.</p><p>Non chiese altro, non chiese il consenso. S’avvicinò, le dita corsero ai lembi della camicia, strappati, scuri, bagnati.</p><p>Provò a scostarli. Così vicino le dita sfiorarono la pelle, scivolando piano…</p><p>Lo sguardo avido corse alla curva delle spalle…</p><p>Le dita provarono a scostare i capelli…</p><p>Vide i segni, rosati, netti che incidevano il collo, le guance…</p><p>“Dio…”.</p><p>Un sussurro…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>“Esci!” – l’ordine spezzò il turbine di congetture – “Esci!”.</p><p>Il tono era severo e netto…</p><p>Oscar s’abbracciò…</p><p>I lembi della camicia strappati lasciarono scorgere i segni sulle braccia…</p><p>“Per favore…”.</p><p>Il tono s’ammorbidì.</p><p>Silenzio, un respiro fondo.</p><p>Il dolore incideva i respiri…</p><p> </p><p>“Ti prego…guarda…Dio…che ti ha fatto?”.</p><p>André era addosso a lei, avrebbe voluto guardarla e toccare ogni singolo taglio…</p><p>“No…non…voglio…esci…”.</p><p>Il respiro spezzato…</p><p>André s’arrese…</p><p>“Va bene…tornerò…più tardi…”.</p><p> </p><p>“André…”.</p><p>Lui non si voltò attendendo la domanda. Sorprendentemente non s’aspettava nulla.</p><p>Il timbro della voce, quello antico, riemerse nel tono di lei e così nelle viscere.</p><p>“Il…bambino…”.</p><p>“L’hanno tirato su…di questo ne sono certo” – la rassicurò – “Chiederò come sta…”.</p><p>“Grazie…”.</p><p>Nient’altro.</p><p> </p><p>André uscì, il vento lo colpì in viso.</p><p>Il cuore batteva forte perché lei era di nuovo lì. Il cuore impazzito che lei…</p><p>Dov’era stata…</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Lo spazio era decisamente ristretto.</p><p>Gli scaffali rigorosamente imbullonati alle pareti, le ante chiuse da chiavistelli, nulla era andato disperso durante la tempesta. Anzi pareva che quel luogo neppure l’avesse attraversata una tempesta, se non che il tavolaccio adibito alla preparazione delle pietanze per l’equipaggio adesso era colmo di bende, barattoli con unguenti, coltellacci, moccoli di candela…</p><p>E…</p><p> </p><p>“Tenete!” – il cambusiere piazzò un bicchiere di rhum colmo fino all’orlo in mezzo al tavolaccio. La tonalità ambrata ondeggiò rilasciando il dolce ed inebriante sentore alcolico.</p><p>Dannazione, che gli pareva d’esser tornato indietro nel tempo, in caserma, quando i suoi commilitoni nelle ore di riposo si giocavano tutto a carte.</p><p>Gli orli delle sottane delle migliori puttane del foborgo, il secondo piatto di minestra oppure…</p><p>Un bicchiere di rhum…</p><p> </p><p>“No…grazie…” – rispose André gentilmente che quelli presero a ridere come gabbiani in calore.</p><p>“Che avete capito? Mica lo dovete bere!” – sbruffò il cambusiere – “Quello lo dovete mettere sulla ferita! L’ago lo passo sul fuoco ma è meglio per voi lavarvi con quella sbobba! Così sentirete meno dolore. Se poi ne volete uno da mandar giù non avete che da chiedere!”.</p><p> </p><p>André comprese.</p><p>Non c’era niente da fare. I suoi modi si riconoscevano ovunque. Fosse accaduto a Parigi i suoi compari si sarebbero messi a ridere rotolandosi nelle brande.</p><p>Tutto svanito, tutto perduto.</p><p>I ricordi faticavano ad addolcirsi ch’era passato troppo poco tempo.</p><p>Una stretta allo stomaco…</p><p>Si chiese se il tempo davvero sarebbe riuscito nell’impresa d’attutire il distacco…</p><p>No, forse nemmeno il tempo.</p><p>Forse un goccio non gli avrebbe fatto poi così male.</p><p>“Scusate…comunque sì…mi sa che mi serve un altro bicchiere…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il primo finì sulla ferita.</p><p>Prese a bruciare, tanto quanto lo stomaco che s’infuocò al passaggio della mistura, infernale connubio che gli permise d’annebbiare i sensi quel tanto che sarebbe bastato al cambusiere per ricucire i lembi del taglio.</p><p>“Questo lo offro io!” – sentenziò quello, dopo aver silenziosamente riavvicinato la pelle e chiuso lo sbreco, sbattendo sul tavolaccio un altro bicchiere colmo - “Tanto lui non lo vuole…”.</p><p>Il cambusiere puntò gli occhi sul musulmano Ismael el Bakar che tirava giù la manica della camicia. Un mezzo rammendo era toccato anche a lui, ma <em>quello</em> non s’era fatto sfiorare da nulla che non fosse consentito dal suo credo. Né sulla ferita, né allo stomaco.</p><p>“Quello sì ch’è un osso duro!” – concluse il cambusiere.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto piantare sulla spalla del musulmano una manata per complimentarsi del coraggio di quello. Ismael el Bakar si alzò e uscì.</p><p> </p><p>River si mise in piedi, di scatto…</p><p>Tutti sull’attenti, André comprese che il Capitano Norel de Ville era sceso fin lì.</p><p>“Capitano…”.</p><p>“Riposo signori…sono venuto a ringraziare tutti per il lavoro svolto. Domattina saremo ad Ajaccio, in ritardo solo di mezza giornata sul programma di viaggio. Avete affrontato egregiamente una tempesta e un tentativo d’abbordaggio da parte di…” – de Ville tirò un respiro fondo – “Così Monsieur Tiripot da Tolone non avrà di che lamentarsi e potrà sciorinare questa bella avventura a qualche avvenente mademoiselle!”.</p><p>Prese a tossire più forte Monsieur Norel de Ville.</p><p>L’equipaggio conosceva bene il linguaggio tacito del loro primo comandante. André vide che tutti prendevano una via d’uscita congedandosi silenziosamente.</p><p> </p><p>“Bene…monsieur…” – gli occhi si posarono su André – “Graderei una spiegazione…chi siete…e soprattutto chi è <em>Mademoiselle Jeanne d’Arc</em>?”.</p><p>“Mademoiselle…” – sulle prime André non comprese poi sì, convenne che l’appellativo poteva anche essere calzante.</p><p>“Non ve lo chiedo per mia curiosità…badate bene…” – precisò de Ville disegnando un cerchietto a terra con la punta del bastone – “Ma si dà il caso che io abbia perduto tre membri dell’equipaggio. Avanzi di galera certo ma pur sempre membri di questa nave! Poi, si dà il caso, che sul ponte superiore facciano bella mostra di sé due squarci non indifferenti! E l’albero di mezzana…oh…ce lo siamo dovuti rattoppare alla meglio onde evitare che una bava di vento finisca per spezzarlo definitivamente. Ora…io non potrò additare la tempesta a sola causa di tale scempio…dovrò riferire come sono andate le cose. Le autorità corse non vedono di buon occhio noi francesi e forse avrebbero preferito che affondassimo o che quelli ci tagliassero la gola ma…qualcosa dovrò pur inventarmi!”.</p><p>Il tono era cordiale ma fermo. De Ville pareva saper già molto di quella faccenda e forse avrebbe anche potuto trovare scuse più che accettabili per giustificare squarci nello scafo ed equipaggio inferiore a quello imbarcato.</p><p>No, quello era davvero curioso, che la curiosità scintillava negli occhietti tondi ed amabilmente fermi sul passeggero francese.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…” – esordì incerto André che de Ville tossicchiò di nuovo, segno che non si sarebbero ammessi più tentennamenti o menzogne.</p><p>André si disse che per lo meno di qualcuno avrebbe dovuto fidarsi. De Ville avrebbe potuto infischiarsene e lasciarli in mezzo al mare. No, aveva persino ingaggiato quella specie di battaglia…</p><p>Però s’una questione avrebbe dovuto esser chiaro.</p><p>Tanto valeva che la verità venisse fuori, tutta, perché quella verità poi la si potesse nascondere, tutta!</p><p> </p><p>“Capitano…vi chiedo di non rivelare i nostri nomi…sarebbe…pericoloso…”.</p><p>“I vostri nomi? Messieurs Gilbert e Charles Montand!?”.</p><p>André guardò River, l’altro gli fece comprendere che lui non aveva rivelato granché. Spettava ad André fidarsi e…</p><p>“Sarebbe troppo pericoloso…” – replicò, lo sguardo fisso al capitano e quello che sbuffava spazientito.</p><p>“Se devo far finta di non sapere qualcosa, almeno ditemi quello che devo far finta di non sapere!” – esclamò de Ville sempre più curioso. L’intrigava troppo la faccenda e poi, chissà perché, la mente aveva preso a vagare, alla ricerca del filo, invisibile, che gli si dipanava in testa.</p><p>Un ufficiale che aveva disatteso gli ordini dei superiori…</p><p>Di quei tempi la questione intrigava parecchio…</p><p>Tanto più che…</p><p> </p><p>“Mi chiamo André Grandier ed ero un soldato della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi…”.</p><p>“Uno della capitale dunque!” – sentenziò de Ville picchiando il bastone a terra – “E…mademoiselle?”.</p><p>“Lei…è stata il mio comandante…”.</p><p>La tracotante curiosità aveva assorbito il primo colpo.</p><p>Il secondo no, una bordata niente male!</p><p> </p><p>“Mademoiselle…” – ripeté De Ville poco convinto, che pure nella testa aveva davvero preso a riannodarsi un filo sottile.</p><p>Lui e quell’altro avevano quasi la stessa età. Figli di nobili, secondogeniti, non s’erano adattati al diventare cicisbei di corte. Norel de Ville s’era fatto comprare dal padre il titolo di capitano di vascello e quel titolo gli era rimasto appiccato addosso per il resto della vita. Prima in guerra e poi sulle navi mercantili.</p><p>L’altro, l’amico, figlio dell’aristocrazia che viaggiava per l’Europa, quello era diventato…</p><p> </p><p>“Lei…lei è Oscar François de Jarjayes…” – proseguì André, che a quel punto il bastone di de Ville si piantò a terra, davvero il colpo rimbombò come fosse stato l’ennesima cannonata, sparata in aria per festeggiare la vittoria sui predatori del mare.</p><p>“Jarjayes avete detto!?”.</p><p> </p><p>Annuì André, che adesso non capiva mentre l’altro era trasecolato.</p><p>L’amico di studi aveva preso la carriera diplomatica e se n’era andato via dalla Francia molti anni prima. S’erano rivisti qualche volta, riunioni parigine chiassose, avvolte nelle ampie volute del fumo dei sigari che quell’altro procurava dai suoi viaggi.</p><p>E in una di quelle dannate riunioni de Ville aveva saputo che a Versailles s’era deciso d’arruolare una donna a Capitano delle Guardie Reali. L’amico gliel’aveva raccontato, che un generale dell’esercito, senza figli maschi, aveva deciso di chiamare l’ultima figlia femmina come un maschio e crescerla come tale…</p><p> </p><p>Raccontava André e l’altro…</p><p>“Diavolo d’un De Rougeror!” – il bastone battuto a terra, un’altra volta – “E io che credevo m’avesse preso per i fondelli! Ma non direte sul serio!?”.</p><p>Il nome squarciò il velo…</p><p>“Conoscete…” – chiese André titubante.</p><p>“Monsieur Albertville de Rougeror…ambasciatore di Francia…”.</p><p>“Alla corte di Sua Maestà la Zarina Caterina II di Russia…” – proseguì André.</p><p>“Ma voi…come diavolo…fate a …”.</p><p> </p><p>André era sorpreso. Poi si disse che no, ormai non avrebbe più dovuto sorprendersi di nulla. I nobili si passavano le informazioni su ciascuno di loro, mogli, figli, figlie, amanti, per scambiarsi cariche, patrimoni…</p><p>Era ovvio che membri dell’alta società monarchica le avessero apprese certe notizie.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma che avete…fatto?” – chiese de Ville sempre più sorpreso.</p><p>“Io ero un soldato della Guardia Francese e Oscar era il nostro comandante. Lei è l’ultima figlia del Generale Jarjayes. La sua famiglia è stata al servizio dei Sovrani di Francia da secoli, nelle più alte gerarchie militari. Non avendo avuto figli maschi…il generale decise di chiamare la sua sesta figlia Oscar…<em>la più piccola…”.</em></p><p>L’inflessione della voce accarezzò l’appellativo, quello che André stesso aveva sentito uscire dalla bocca del generale.</p><p>“E di allevarla ed educarla…come un…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Buon Dio!” – tirò dritto il capitano che un poco aveva compreso.</p><p>S’era già seduto perché la curiosità che l’aveva tenuto all’erta era scemata, del tutto, di fronte alla visione sorprendente.</p><p>“Ma certo!” – esclamò l’ufficiale – “Immagino le abbia insegnato a cavalcare…”.</p><p>“E ad usare armi, spada, pistola…l’ha educata come si educa un soldato perché un giorno potesse prendere il suo posto”.</p><p>“Buon Dio!” – replicò l’altro che davvero non s’aspettava…</p><p> </p><p>Il racconto necessitava di altri particolari perché si comprendesse appieno il senso e la portata della scelta compiuta il quattordici luglio.</p><p>Quel giorno tutti avevano dato sfoggio delle proprie capacità militari. Quel giorno aveva segnato la fine d’una vita spesa…</p><p>“A quattordici anni Oscar venne nominata dal defunto Re Luigi XV Capitano dei Soldati della Guardia Reale e poi…quando la Delfina Maria Antonietta è salita al trono, lei è diventata colonnello…per vent’anni ha servito la corona…”.</p><p>“E poi?”.</p><p> </p><p>La ferita bruciava, meno forse di quella dannata notte, ma bruciava ancora…</p><p>“L’anno scorso…ha lasciato la Guardia Reale per diventare Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi…anch’io mi sono arruolato…”.</p><p>River ascoltava la sequenza degli avvenimenti, cercando d’intuirne il senso, la ragione.</p><p>Abbandonare una carica prestigiosa riservata ai figli della nobiltà, per finire a comandare un branco di avanzi di galera, figli del popolo, in una città chiassosa e lercia come Parigi…</p><p>Non comprendeva…</p><p> </p><p>De Ville non gli chiese di proseguire. André lo fece comunque…</p><p>La ragione del loro viaggio stava tutta lì.</p><p>“I contrasti tra l’Assemblea Nazionale, come si sono chiamati gli Stati Generali, e il re si erano fatti sempre più accesi e frequenti…in diverse occasioni a noi soldati era stato ordinato di respingere la folla, la gente del popolo che voleva difendere i propri rappresentanti. Il tredici luglio eravamo stati comandati di attaccare i parigini che si opponevano ai soldati mandati a presidiare Parigi. Molti di noi si sono rifiutati e lei…e lei ha fatto altrettanto. Non avrebbe sparato contro la gente di Parigi, né avrebbe ordinato ai suoi soldati di farlo!”.</p><p>Le ore convulse che si erano succedute rimasero nella gola, custodite nella terribile sequenza ch’era seguita alla sera del tredici.</p><p> </p><p>“Ci siamo uniti al popolo e il quattrodici luglio…siamo stati al fianco del popolo...”.</p><p>“Voi dunque siete quelli che hanno assaltato la Bastiglia!? Che hanno diretto i cannoni contro la fortezza?” – chiese de Ville.</p><p>André annuì.</p><p> </p><p>“Buon Dio!” – de Ville adesso era senza parole, davvero.</p><p>“Già una volta l’intercessione della sovrana aveva evitato che lei venisse punita per la sua insubordinazione…” – concluse André – “Ma per quello che ha fatto…”.</p><p>“E’ altro tradimento!” – sentenziò de Ville.</p><p>“A Marsiglia girava voce d’una taglia ch’era stata messa sulla testa di un ufficiale disertore…” – precisò River.</p><p>“Io credo sia lei…” – annuì André – “Pare che un ufficiale, suo superiore, non abbia accettato quel tradimento…forse è stato emesso un bando capitale…il tradimento deve essere lavato col sangue…”.</p><p>“E per trovarla quello avrà pensato bene di mettere una taglia sulla sua testa così da invogliare chi di dovere a cercarla…” – continuò River.</p><p>De Ville non comprendeva ancora…</p><p>Anche nella sua testa di ufficiale, seppur d’un placido mercantile, il tradimento s’affronta a testa alta, offrendo petto e cuore alle baionette del nemico. Non…</p><p>“Allora perché siete su questa nave?” – chiese risoluto.</p><p>La domanda s’impose come sale s’una ferita aperta.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ desiderio di suo padre che lei lasci la Francia…”.</p><p>De Ville non era convinto. Nemmeno River.</p><p>Il bastone picchiò a terra, in segno d’insoddisfazione.</p><p>André non sarebbe riuscito a proseguire oltre.</p><p>Chi erano loro<em>, loro due</em>, assieme non era affare di nessuno, che però bruciava che quella, agli occhi degli altri, fosse una resa, una fuga, che così la s’intende se a capo della faccenda ci si mette l’onore, sacro e supremo, a cui si deve immolare la vita.</p><p>Se invece ci metti l’affetto d’un padre, l’amore per una donna, il desiderio di vivere, a qualunque costo, il rifiuto del sangue, delle armi, della battaglia…</p><p>Allora tutto cambia.</p><p>Non tutti avrebbero compreso…</p><p>Un sospiro, André convenne che quelli non avrebbero mai capito.</p><p> </p><p>Di compatimento per il destino già segnato dalla malattia, Oscar stessa non avrebbe voluto si facesse accenno e lui convenne di rispettare la volontà di lei.</p><p>“Il generale non ha ritenuto d’accettare il verdetto dei superiori. Questo perché anche Sua Maestà la regina non ha condannato la condotta del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia e non ha ritenuto di punirla. Come vedete la condanna degli ufficiali sarebbe andata contro il volere stesso della regina mentre il Generale Jarjayes ha sempre avuto come unico dovere quello di esaudire la volontà dei sovrani…”.</p><p>Annuì de Ville. Il brindisi alle belle donne di Francia comprendeva senz’altro Sua Maestà.</p><p>River no, River non era convinto, ma il racconto era stato esaltante, davvero…</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…lei mi ha detto di avervi già incontrato a Marsiglia…”.</p><p>Fu la volta di André di comprendere.</p><p>Lo sguardo puntò dritto al comandante in seconda che in un certo qual modo si vide scoperto.</p><p>Non s’immaginava che quei due parlassero, apertamente, degli accidenti reciproci. Lui tali confidenze con e da una donna non se le era mai viste fare.</p><p> </p><p>André voleva recuperare i pezzi di quella dannata faccenda, confrontare le versioni.</p><p>Intuì che altrimenti sarebbe impazzito.</p><p>Era assurdo…</p><p>L’aveva amata per vent’anni col rischio di perderla in mille occasioni e mai era stato così geloso come adesso ch’era certo dell’amore di lei.</p><p> </p><p>“Bene Signor Hornett credo allora che anche noi dovremo dare delle spiegazioni…non le pare?” – soffiò de Ville, quasi divertito.</p><p>“Hornett?” – replicò André. Anche lei gli aveva detto che l’inglese aveva fornito un altro nome e che invece sulla nave, per tutti era River.</p><p>Quello era rimasto in silenzio, mentre i pezzi della strana storia iniziavano lentamente a prendere posto e così le sensazioni, la confusione che l’aveva reso sorprendentemente agitato ed inquieto.</p><p>I gesti, il tono della voce, il corpo che si muoveva veloce e…</p><p>La padronanza nel maneggiare la spada, il disprezzo che lei gli aveva riservato, quando lui s’era divertito a provocarla con la terribile storia di Martin.</p><p>Davvero idiota da parte sua…</p><p>Era stato per quello che lei s’era messa in cerca del bambino e alla fine era finita nelle mani dell’olandese.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a massaggiarsi le tempie Sir John River e a darsi dell’idiota.</p><p>
  <em>Lei…</em>
</p><p>Quella era una donna, in tutto e per tutto.</p><p>Una sensualità nascosta, non sfacciata, non esibita, non esposta, eppure così suadente e potente da confondere i sensi e alla fine…</p><p>
  <em>Che idiota! </em>
</p><p>Eppure avrebbe dovuto capirlo…</p><p>Il viso, gli occhi…</p><p>Aveva rimesso assieme i pezzi che gli si erano rovesciati addosso alla rinfusa, per di più mescolati ai pregiudizi, annebbiati dalla sua stessa voglia di stupire il prossimo, maschio o femmina che fosse stato.</p><p>Ma no, quella era davvero una donna…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Lo sguardo tagliente ed infinitamente sicuro…</p><p> </p><p>Mancavano altri pezzi…</p><p>Non riusciva ad inquadrare bene la storia.</p><p>Una come quella, che per prima cosa aveva accettato la sfida del dannato olandese, senza tirarsi indietro, e la seconda…</p><p>S’era messa in cerca d’un moccioso sconosciuto solo perché lui aveva avuto la bell’idea di rivelarle che davvero il moccioso prendeva le botte e chissà che altro gli facevano.</p><p>Una così avrebbe abbandonato la lotta a Parigi, proprio nella città di Parigi dove da mesi si lottava per l’uguaglianza della gente?</p><p>Per…</p><p> </p><p>I pezzi non combaciavano, quasi ne mancassero, o quelli che c’erano erano spaiati, lontani…</p><p>Un padre con un tale ascendente su una tal figlia…</p><p>River si riebbe.</p><p> </p><p>“Scusate…è vero il mio nome è Hornett…Joseph Hornett e sono figlio di un generale della marina militare inglese…”.</p><p>André rimase zitto, che in silenzio glielo stava proprio chiedendo all’altro che diavolo ci facesse il figlio d’un generale della Marina Inglese su una nave francese, un mercantile, per di più, diretto in Italia e poi a Costantinopoli.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p> </p><p>“Mio padre ha combattuto…contro i coloni americani…”.</p><p>André rammentò.</p><p>La Francia, al contrario dell’Inghilterra, aveva inviato soldati per aiutare i coloni americani. Tra loro s’era arruolato il Conte di Fersen per sfuggire al destino d’un amore impossibile.</p><p>Nell’assenza del conte, André aveva letto sul volto di Oscar un sentimento nuovo, che lei stessa aveva faticato a comprendere. Scoprirsi donna, innamorata…</p><p>Era stato terribile…</p><p>Per entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>“Il vostro paese è noto per non ammettere distinzioni di ceto…o per lo meno so che in Inghilterra è possibile mutare la propria condizione sociale…” – obiettò André.</p><p>“Fino ad un certo punto…ma questo non ha impedito agl’inglesi di prendere a combattere proprio quegli stessi coloni che avevano deciso d’affrancarsi dalla madrepatria. Sapete che gl’inglesi hanno combattuto assieme agl’indiani?! D’altra parte la Francia ha inviato le sue truppe in America non certo per sostenere i coloni in nome dei principi d’indipendenza…”.</p><p>“Ma per mettere in difficoltà l’Inghilterra…” – concluse André – “E provare a strappare territori alla nemica di sempre…c’eravamo già riusciti con il Canada…”.</p><p>Annuì River: “Vedo che siete ben informato…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Lei mi ha raccontato di avervi incontrato al porto di Marsiglia. Ha avuto la sensazione che vi stavate nascondendo…c’erano dei soldati inglesi…è stato per questo che ha pensato di darvi ospitalità nella nostra cabina quando la nave inglese s’è affiancata…”.</p><p>“All’apparenza può sembrare assurdo…mio padre ha combattuto contro i coloni…è vero…ma mi ha sempre educato a principi di libertà e di uguaglianza e…e questi principi ho cercato di metterli in pratica. Non mi piacciono solo le belle parole o le promesse…così ho finito per essere additato come nemico della monarchia inglese. Di fatto chiunque combatta per l’emancipazione di un popolo, il suo o quello di un altro paese, e per l’uguaglianza tra le persone, difficilmente sarà ben visto da qualunque monarchia. Nessun regime assoluto potrà tollerare tale insidia che un giorno potrebbe rivoltarsi contro lo stesso governo che l’ha promossa…”.</p><p>Fin qui tutto aveva un senso.</p><p>“Tutti i paesi europei sono governati da monarchie che si tramandano di padre in figlio, sovrani incompetenti o…”.</p><p>“Pazzi?” – puntualizzò André andando con la mente al sovrano inglese.</p><p>Un respiro fondo, River concordò facendo spallucce: “Comunque incapaci di far progredire il proprio paese e semmai di affamarlo, imponendo tasse e balzelli che servono solo ad alimentare i pochi che lo governano…ossia quelli che di fatto hanno il potere. Se anche una sola di queste monarchie venisse rovesciata forse anche altre popolazioni troverebbero la forza di ribellarsi e…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il disegno pareva davvero ambizioso e fuori dalla portata persino intellettuale degli interlocutori. Una visione folle, assurda…</p><p>“E un giorno arrivare ad avere governi che rappresentino davvero la gente che abita le terre…questo di fatto sarebbe la fine delle monarchie europee. Tutte. Indistintamente. Anche quelle più liberali. Perché credetemi non c’è cosa al mondo più bella della liberà…quella che consente ad un popolo di decidere il proprio destino e cacciare i governanti se questi si dimostrano incapaci o corrotti…”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè per un istante parve davvero essere d’accordo con la visione folle dell’inglese.</p><p>“Forse in Francia sta accadendo proprio questo…” – si permise di puntualizzare con una nota d’orgoglio.</p><p>“E allora perché? Perché voi state lasciando la Francia!?” – tagliò corto River, la faccia piantata sull’altro, gli occhi folli, incapace d’accettare che quei due francesi stessero fuggendo dalla Francia, dove forse davvero si stava scrivendo la Storia, solo perché sulla testa gli pendeva l’appellativo di disertori.</p><p>“Io non posso combattere nel mio paese…” – proseguì commosso e collerico – “Mio padre mi ha quasi diseredato per le mie idee e mi ha obbligato ad imbarcarmi per…”.</p><p>“Per vedere se mette la testa a posto!” – s’intromise de Ville scrollando le spalle, come a dire che l’impresa sarebbe stata ardua.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si fece teso. La contestazione dell’inglese non faceva una piega.</p><p>“Sì…credo anch’io che la Francia sarà d’esempio e molto presto anche altre popolazioni vorranno seguirla. Io ora sto andando in Italia, a Napoli. Incontrerò alcuni gruppi che si battono per la liberazione delle loro terre…”.</p><p>“Volete dire che anche in Italia ci sono persone che combattono contro i loro governanti!?” – chiese André incuriosito.</p><p>“Certo e sono anche molto numerosi. Ma lì le questioni sono differenti e complesse…c’è il Papa, l’Imperatore d’Austria…il re…in Piemonte…davvero lì è…”.</p><p> </p><p>André strinse i pugni. In fondo era grazie all’intercessione della regina e a quella dell’imperatore austriaco se loro due erano riusciti a lasciare la Francia.</p><p>“Ma neppure lì si dispera di ottenere la libertà!” – concluse Hornett quasi invasato.</p><p>Libertà…</p><p>Parola dolce e struggente, come le sere di fine estate, come le albe di primavera…</p><p>
  <em>Che odore ha l’aria quando si è liberi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che sapore ha il pane quando si è liberi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che suggeriscono le labbra che si baciano quando si è liberi?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…la nostra situazione…non è così semplice…” – tentò di obiettare André.</p><p>“Ma spiegatevi allora!” – l’incalzò l’altro.</p><p>André negò, non c’era altro da spiegare.</p><p> </p><p>“Il bambino…sta bene? Lei mi ha chiesto di sapere…” – André tirò un respiro fondo. Non c’era altro da dire. Non in quel momento almeno.</p><p>Il repentino cambio di discorso gelò la frenesia dell’inglese che forse era riuscito a raggiungere il cuore, il nodo, il punto dolente della vicenda. Non poteva essere codardia quella che s’era trovato di fronte…</p><p>“Ma…”.</p><p>“Monsieur…vi prego…devo tornare da lei…ho solo necessità di sapere se il bambino sta bene…”.</p><p>Strani giochi disegna il destino…</p><p>La porta s’aprì…</p><p>Il capitano aveva chiesto d’essere informato…</p><p> </p><p>Eccolo, il minuscolo pulviscolo, entrare adesso nella cambusa. Passi piccoli, lenti, ossuti, lievi.</p><p>Ripulito dalla punta dei capelli alla punta dei piedi, anzi, i piedi erano nudi, non s’erano trovate scarpe adatte, mentre s’era tentato di ordinare la massa di capelli ondulati e intrecciati d’oro, tirandoli all’indietro, alla ben e meglio. Ma quelli, ribelli si stavano asciugando e avevano preso a vagare nell’aria emanando riflessi bianchi e mobili.</p><p>Pulito il moccioso pareva ancora più magro.</p><p>Gli occhi bassi…</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…se voi…” – riprese River tentando di tenere saldo l’argomento e richiamando il francese che ormai stava vagando per altri pensieri – “A Livorno…ci sono parecchi inglesi con le mie stesse idee…se voi…”.</p><p>De Ville negò, c’era poco da fare. Si alzò, così fece André: “Monsieur…”.</p><p>“Non temete…credo d’aver compreso” – annuì de Ville – “Sapete…da giovane sono stato in Inghilterra…m’ero innamorato d’una signorina inglese e per amor suo, da che adorava Shakespeare, m’ero pure messo d’impegno ad imparare a recitare. Vorrà dire che proseguirò nella rappresentazione che m’ero ripromesso di perfezionare con i soldati inglesi…mi limiterò a dire che siamo stati attaccati da una nave…vai a capire chi fossero quelli! Ci hanno cannoneggiato e noi abbiamo risposto e…tre degli uomini dell’equipaggio sono spariti tra le onde…”.</p><p> </p><p>André sentì salire dallo stomaco una punta di rabbia, che quello lo si sapeva anche prima e non sarebbe stato necessario insistere nelle spiegazioni che gli erano appena state estorte.</p><p>De Ville era stato soltanto curioso, anche se adesso lo sguardo s’era rabbuiato, che la spiegazione gli era caduta addosso come un macigno e adesso stava lì, in cerca d’un appiglio, in cerca della battuta migliore che rendesse credibile la recita.</p><p>La mente era rimasta alla storia, al tradimento, alla fuga…</p><p>“Quando farò il nome di Streke quelli capiranno! Quanto a voi…non sia mai detto che il Capitano De Ville metta in difficoltà una donna così coraggiosa come <em>mademoiselle.</em> Quando si sveglierà e starà meglio fatemelo sapere. E’ raro incontrare donne simili…”.</p><p> </p><p>André guardò l’altro: “Quindi voi conoscete Monsieur de Rougeror…”.</p><p>“Oui monsieur…” annuì de Ville – “E’ stato un mio amico di gioventù. Perché me lo domandate^”.</p><p>“Avrete modo di rivederlo?”.</p><p>De Ville prese a lisciarsi il faccione: “Può darsi…se tornerò tutto intero da Costantinopoli potrei decidere di scrivergli e magari imbarcarmi per…oh…dove diavolo sarà adesso quel bellimbusto?!”.</p><p>“A Saint Petersburg…” – rispose André flemmatico sorprendendo l’altro che lo guardò stupito – “A Saint Petersburg…e semmai avrete modo di rivederlo ditegli che…che Mimose adesso potrà riposare in pace…”.</p><p>“Mimose!?”.</p><p>“E’ una lunga storia…Monsieur de Rougeror comprenderà di certo”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sì…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ vero che ogni essere umano è unico…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Però…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André si chinò davanti a Martin.</p><p>“Stai bene?”.</p><p>L’altro rimase zitto, incerto. La colpa pesava sulle piccole spalle.</p><p>“Sai quello che è accaduto?” – proseguì André.</p><p>Martin annuì.</p><p> </p><p>“E…siete sempre stati a bordo?!”: era una costatazione. Il bambino annuì.</p><p>“Dove?” - River s’intromise. Voleva capire come fosse accaduto che per due giorni nessuno aveva scoperto dove diavolo Streke si fosse tenuto nascosto l’ostaggio.</p><p>Martin negò, poi indicò col dito verso il pavimento. Ovviamente intendeva giù, giù, sottocoperta e forse anche oltre.</p><p>“Puoi dirci dove? Sapresti tornarci?” – River fremeva.</p><p>Martin annuì.</p><p>“Verreste con noi?” – domandò River ad André.</p><p>André era stanco…</p><p>“Monsieur…vorrei tornare da lei…è…tardi…e io non ho una buona vista. Credo d’aver perduto la mia lente, chissà dove là fuori…l’ho gettata da qualche parte prima di tuffarmi in acqua…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il bambino allungò la mano aprendola. Il filo scuro sottile che incastonava i due cristalli stava lì.</p><p>“Dove…”.</p><p>Il bambino fece spallucce indicando fuori, verso la prua.</p><p>“Le hai recuperate tu?”.</p><p>Annuì.</p><p>“Grazie allora”.</p><p> </p><p>“Andiamo? Penso d’aver capito…si deve scendere sotto coperta…giù…” – riprese River facendo strada.</p><p>“Ma noi abbiamo guardato ovunque sulla nave…volete dire che c’era un posto…” – obiettò André.</p><p>“Non è esattamente una stanza…”.</p><p>André rimase in silenzio.</p><p>“Dannazione avrei dovuto comprenderlo…” - blaterò River in collera con sé stesso – “Il nocchiero di bordo conosce ogni pertugio della nave. Streke sapeva il fatto suo…”.</p><p>“Volete dire che…voi sareste stato capace di trovarla!?”.</p><p> </p><p>Il sangue prese a bollire.</p><p>Da subito e d’istinto l’inglese non gli era piaciuto. L’accenno alla lotta per i diritti d’uguaglianza aveva almeno smorzato il senso di distanza ma quello era troppo.</p><p>André comprese che s’era perduto del tempo prezioso.</p><p>“Voi…” – accennò, il tono alterato – “Voi avreste potuto trovarla! Mi avete rifilato quelle dannate congetture frutto di dannatissimi pregiudizi! Se mi aveste dato ascolto subito…”.</p><p>“E se voi aveste raccontato subito la verità, io non avrei perso tempo!” – gli rinfacciò l’altro punto nell’orgoglio.</p><p>S’era dato dell’idiota ma un idiota inconsapevole, che però, anche così, la faccenda bruciava ugualmente.</p><p>“Io vi ho solo detto che mio fratello non era tornato…” – replicò André – “E che non era da lui…chiunque noi fossimo stati avreste dovuto credermi!”.</p><p>“Lo so…adesso so perché…” – pessimo affondo…</p><p>River dovette mordersi la lingua.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo sapevate!?” – André gli si fece contro, Ismael pronto a mettersi in mezzo, l’inglese fece cenno d’attendere che avrebbe saputo tener testa al francese.</p><p>Comunque in cuor suo si disse che un bel pugno in faccia se lo sarebbe meritato.</p><p>“Sapevate perché lei non era tornata? Spiegatevi!”</p><p>“Io…le avevo parlato del bambino…le avevo detto che Streke lo maltrattava…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il destro fremeva, André tentò di controllarsi, lo sguardo livido puntato addosso all’altro che s’era riempito la bocca degl’ideali di uguaglianza e libertà e poi chissà perché s’era divertito a provocare proprio lei, che nemmeno sapeva chi fosse, con la storia del bambino.</p><p>André ripensò al duello. Lo scontro con Streke doveva aver attirato la curiosità dell’inglese e quello aveva deciso di sfidarla, a parole però.</p><p>Ecco perché Oscar s’era imputata a cercare Martin e…</p><p> </p><p>“Non immaginavo che Streke stesse cercando proprio lei. Probabilmente l’ha attirata giù con la complicità di Martin…”.</p><p>Martin era lì, non era sordo, comprendeva…</p><p>Le mani nelle mani, prese a tremare…</p><p>Un piede sull’altro…</p><p>“Tacete!” – gridò André – “Direi che solo i vostri ideali vi salvano, per il resto devo ammettere che siete un completo idiota!”.</p><p>Se l’era meritato River. Rimase zitto, che per un inglese ingoiare un simile affronto era davvero incredibile. Ma se l’era meritato…</p><p> </p><p>“Sta bene…volete venire con me sì o no?” – tagliò corto quello.</p><p>Annuì André. Aveva necessità di comprendere, riempire i vuoti, colmare il tempo.</p><p>Echeggiava nella testa la richiesta di lei di uscire, di lasciarla sola. S’accorse che non s’erano scambiati neppure un bacio, le labbra erano rimaste lontane.</p><p>Acconsentì André, voleva comprendere.</p><p>“Dirò a Ismael di restare di guardia alla mia cabina. Nessuno la disturberà…” – concluse River.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La porta della stanza s’era chiusa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era seduta allo specchio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un sussulto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo sguardo scuro, l’ignominia di quei seni piccoli, appuntiti, che iniziavano ad infastidire, obbligandola a modificare la traiettoria degli affondi, ad indietreggiare prima del previsto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S’era messa lì allora, dopo il bagno, per capire che fare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era sussultata…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Madre….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Madame era entrata, chiudendo la porta, avvicinandosi, appoggiando sul letto un panno chiaro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stai tranquilla… – la voce s’era sciolta sulla pelle bianca della figlia che istintivamente aveva ritirato su i lembi della camiciola, chiudendoseli addosso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era nanny che s’occupava di lei, la madre era sempre a Versailles, a prendersi cura delle figlie del sovrano. Vita di corte…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hai i capelli bagnati… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Madame Jarjayes aveva accarezzato la testa della figlia, le dita s’erano inanellate alle ciocche.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spogliati… – una richiesta insolita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Madre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non preoccuparti… – l’altra aveva preso delicatamente in mano la stoffa chiara, sciogliendo la piegatura. Una sorta di nastro s’era dipanato fino a terra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La camiciola era scivolata giù e madame aveva voltato la figlia verso lo specchio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allarga le braccia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar non capiva…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Madame Jarjayes l’aveva accompagnata sollevandole delicatamente le braccia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar non comprendeva. Annusava la vicinanza della madre, essenza di rosa e bergamotto. <br/>Le dita erano tiepide, l’avevano sfiorata dolcemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nulla a che vedere con i gesti precisi e secchi del padre.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Madame aveva preso ad avvolgere il torace con la benda chiara, morbida, fredda, che sapeva di bucato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar aveva undici anni.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuo padre mi ha raccontato che sei più titubante negli affondi…ha l’impressione che tu abbia paura di farti male…e poi…tra poche settimane entrerai all’Accademia Militare…lì sarai sola.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un appunto del padre giungeva dalla bocca della madre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar aveva compreso che i due si parlavano. Parlavano di lei, della sua educazione.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stava crescendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Migliorerò… – aveva risposto la figlia, abbassando lo sguardo, nella testa il vuoto che sarebbe seguito alla partenza. Per qualche tempo lei e André sarebbero stati lontani.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’alter ego si scindeva.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Terminata quella sorta di vestizione, madame aveva ricongiunto i lembi della camicia. Le era parso che la figlia avesse freddo, così le aveva appoggiato una giacca sulle spalle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Copriti…non vorrei ti prendessi un malanno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’aveva fatta sedere di nuovo davanti allo specchio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poche parole, imbrigliate dall’imposizione di un’educazione che doveva mantenersi ferrea, anche più del dovuto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>D’ora in poi per cavalcare…per esercitarti con la spada…indosserai queste fasce. Una dama che si rispetti indossa il busto. Queste lo sostituiranno, consentendoti di muoverti facilmente e senza timore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar aveva undici anni…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sai bambina…la natura compie il suo corso e presto anche tu diventerai donna.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Silenzio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar aveva compreso. Sì e no…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aveva capito da anni che lei era diversa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diversa da André, da suo padre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era come sua madre, come nanny, come le domestiche che s’affaccendavano attorno al fuoco, in cucina, oppure come le dame che di tanto in tanto venivano a far visita ai genitori. Tutte le sue sorelle erano come lei. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nessuna però si vestiva come lei, sapeva tirare di scherma, usare la pistola, andare a cavallo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nessuna aveva studiato storia, latino, greco, musica, equitazione, tecniche d’armamenti, tattiche belliche. A nessuna era stato consentito di fare a pugni, tuffarsi in acqua, rotolarsi nell’erba, rimettere a posto uova cadute dal nido, nascondersi nella stalla, sussurrare ordini ai cavalli.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I busti esaltavano il seno, assottigliando la vita, togliendo il respiro. Quelle fasce no…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era difficile…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S’era scesi ad un compromesso sulla sua testa. Era difficile…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tuo padre non tornerà che tra tre giorni… – aveva ripreso Madame Jarjayes – Sai quando eri più piccola…lui aveva stabilito che dovessimo tagliarti i capelli, in modo che non crescessero e non t’impedissero di svolgere i tuoi esercizi di equitazione...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miei capelli?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì…così io e nanny te li abbiamo sempre tenuti corti. Ma quando tuo padre restava fuori per qualche giorno…ti aiutavo a lavarli e poi…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Madame s’era avvicinata con il ferro tiepido ch’era stato messo a scaldare accanto al fuoco. Aveva afferrato una ciocca inanellandola e lasciandola in piega per qualche secondo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I capelli, una volta liberi, erano scivolati giù, attorcigliati in una morbida onda, serica e lucente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Io stessa ti asciugavo i capelli acconciandoli come fossi una bambina. Erano corti e i ricci ti rendevano la faccia un poco più tonda, buffa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar s’era passata una mano tra i capelli. La madre li stava asciugando come quando lei era piccola.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Io non lo ricordo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aveva sorriso Madame Jarjayes. Un sorriso amaro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era una fortuna che la figlia non avesse ricordi. Una fortuna ed una disgrazia al tempo stesso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non avrebbe mai avuto ricordo di sé assieme alla madre, non avrebbe avuto ricordo della dolcezza, delle effusioni che una madre può permettersi con una figlia. Rare tra le dame della nobiltà ma sempre possibili.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dormivamo assieme…vicine…e il giorno dopo quando ti svegliavi i ricci s’erano appiattiti in onde più lievi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Madame Jarjayes aveva smesso di parlare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poi sei diventata più grande…sarebbe stato difficile spiegarti perché accadeva tutto questo e così non sono più venuta ad asciugarti i capelli…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mi sono piegata alla vostra volontà…padre…”.</p><p>Prese a parlare da sola, mentre l’acqua scivolava tiepida sui segni dei polsi, intensi e scuri, e poi su quelli a metà del braccio.</p><p>“Quando mi diceste che avrei dovuto indossare quell’uniforme…non volevo accettarla, perché sapevo che mia madre avrebbe sofferto. Non ho avuto la forza di rispettare il suo dolore e invece ho accettato la vostra volontà! Non avrei saputo chi essere. E scelsi di essere ciò che volevate voi, non ciò che desiderava mia madre…”.</p><p>Pareva che tutt’e due i genitori fossero lì…</p><p>“Madre…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il vuoto non si colmava…</p><p>Oscar non riusciva a ricordare che fosse accaduto nella manciata di ore che s’erano prosciugate nella mente, lasciando solo segni sulla pelle e poi dentro, una cicatrice impressa nelle viscere.</p><p>Così prese a riempire il vuoto con i gesti del passato, i dubbi, i ripensamenti, la paura. Per vedere se da lì fosse riuscita a cavar fuori la risposta.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>D’ora in poi non li taglierò più i capelli! – era stata la sola concessione che aveva potuto regalare alla madre, quella sera, dopo che la donna l’aveva salutata con un bacio e poi era uscita dalla stanza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Li lascerò liberi di crescere…liberi…non voglio agghindarmi come i nobili.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alla madre aveva potuto concedere solo quello di sé, perché lei e la sua vita ed il suo destino appartenevano al padre.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rammentò, mentre s’infilava la camicia pulita e si massaggiava i polsi.</p><p>Rammentò di non aver voluto nessuno per essere aiutata nella vestizione dell’uniforme, tre anni dopo quel colloquio.</p><p>Fosse stato un abito da sposa, allora sarebbe stata la madre ad aiutarla.</p><p>No, quella era un’uniforme…</p><p>Era un’uniforme, calata sulle spalle e sulla vita.</p><p>“D’ora in poi farò da sola…”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Si guardò allo specchio.</p><p>La gola asciutta deglutì l’immagine straziata.</p><p>Il labbro rotto, tagliato, un poco gonfio.</p><p>La striscia regolare che solcava le guance, meno intensa, eppure lì sulla pelle bianca a rimarcare la stretta della corda che le aveva impedito d’urlare.</p><p>Non comprese perché. Sorprendentemente, in quel momento le venne in mente la madre e quella sorta di anomala vestizione che la donna s’era concessa e aveva concesso a lei, tramite l’imposizione delle fasce.</p><p>La madre, emblema di grazia ed eleganza. Struggente effige del sacrificio che il padre aveva imposto alla figlia.</p><p> </p><p>Si raggomitolò abbracciandosi, disponendosi in senso contrario, su quello strano letto, incassato entro quattro assi di legno. L’odore del mare, mescolato a quello della colpa…</p><p>Faticava a respirare…</p><p>Si chiese perché non fosse riuscita a distendersi nel senso del letto.</p><p>Intuì ch’era perché in quel modo avrebbe potuto controllare l’entrata, vedere immediatamente chiunque si fosse affacciato. Non era la sua cabina quella. Era ampia, spaziosa, non avrebbe sbattuto la testa com’era accaduto in quella precedente.</p><p>Non aveva nemmeno salutato la madre…</p><p>Aveva lasciato la Francia e lei e sua madre non s’erano nemmeno salutate.</p><p>Non l’avrebbe più rivista.</p><p> </p><p>Le mancava l’aria…</p><p>Rammentò lo sguardo di sua madre, dal lato opposto della Sala degli Specchi, confusa in mezzo alle dame di compagnia della delfina Maria Antonietta e lei lì, Oscar François de Jarjayes, chiusa nella sua uniforme bianca di Capitano delle Guardie Reali.</p><p>Si rammentò che sua madre l’aveva guardata lì, in mezzo alla folla di cortigiani, e lei le aveva sorriso, labilissimo sorriso, rammentandosi dei propri capelli che adesso erano cresciuti fin oltre le spalle.</p><p>S’abbracciò, addormentandosi.</p><p> </p><p>Faticava a respirare.</p><p>Avevano oltrepassato la stiva, gli stalli dei cavalli, i loculi dov’erano custoditi tappeti, vasellame…</p><p>Le manifatture di Gobelin. André le riconobbe.</p><p>Di lì c’erano passati due volte.</p><p>I corridoi umidi, quasi bui…</p><p>Il bambino procedeva a passo sicuro, quasi non avesse necessità della vista e s’orientasse semplicemente attraverso gli odori e i suoni.</p><p>Una stanza più ampia. L’odore polveroso e minerale del carbone…</p><p>“Siamo arrivati fino qui…lo ricordo…” – disse André.</p><p>“Lo so…” – rispose l’inglese, che Ismael gliel’aveva fatto capire fin dove s’erano spinti – “Il nocchiero sa dove e come vengono stivate le merci…”.</p><p> </p><p>Martin s’avviò e prese a scavalcare una catasta di sacchi. Scomparve, come fosse sceso oltre una valle</p><p>“E’ probabile che Streke abbia fatto spostare il carico o ne abbia issato una quantità inferiore…”.</p><p>I due uomini faticarono ad attraversare il pertugio. La torcia illuminò l’angolo, buio, umido, rugginoso, poco più sotto le travi che fungevano da coperchio alla sentina.</p><p>“Lì dentro si trovano la sabbia e le pietre che servono a tenere in equilibrio la nave. Sono scomparti che non dovrebbero essere aperti. L’olandese dev’esserci riuscito e ne ha ricavato una specie di nascondiglio…per sé e per…”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Era buio, mancava l’aria…</p><p>Pareva d’essere di nuovo sott’acqua, solo che non era l’acqua ad impedire di respirare.</p><p>Era il buio e l’aria non c’era proprio.</p><p>Nel silenzio il legno dello scafo gemeva intensamente, segno che l’imbarcazione era in manovra.</p><p>Martin s’era accucciato in un angolo. Il suo dovere l’aveva fatto. Tardi, ma l’aveva fatto.</p><p>Se n’era reso conto anche lui.</p><p>Attendeva…</p><p> </p><p>“Martin l’ha portata fin qui…Streke deve averla attirata… …”.</p><p>André era stanco, faticava a respirare.</p><p>“Non dite idiozie…il bambino ha fatto ciò che gli hanno chiesto di fare…se voi aveste ascoltato quello che vi dicevo…”.</p><p>River tirò un calcio a vuoto.</p><p>“Quel dannato è sceso a Nizza…c’era stato lo scontro poche ore prima. E’ probabile avesse compreso o comunque volesse comprendere chi fosse quel passeggero. E’ sceso, ha avvertito i suoi compagni. Non mi ha denunciato agl’inglesi perché si sarebbe sprecato troppo tempo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il luogo era tetro, spoglio, vuoto. Non raccontava nulla, solo che mancava l’aria e chissà che doveva essere accaduto…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Esci!</em>
</p><p>La richiesta rimbombava nella testa…</p><p>
  <em>Esci!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>River sollevò la torcia, s’intravide un ammasso di cordame marcio.</p><p>La nausea prese a salire, silenziosa…</p><p>Alle pareti corde appese…</p><p>Ognuna terminava con un gancio, un amo da pesca…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ne contò dodici. Li passò ad uno ad uno, li avvicinò al viso, percepì l’odore del sangue.</p><p>Ad uno ad uno…</p><p>Non era riuscito a contare le incisioni sulle braccia di lei…</p><p> </p><p>A terra, una corda recisa. André la raccolse, le dita lisciarono la consistenza e il calibro. Lo spessore dannatamente simile a quello marchiato sul volto di lei.</p><p>“Mi spiace…” – sibilò River.</p><p>“Ormai è tardi monsieur!”.</p><p>L’altro si zittì, mentre André si voltò per uscire.</p><p>“Una cosa non riesco a comprendere…” – digrignò, i pugni chiusi, la nausea che saliva assieme alla rabbia - “Avete ambizione di non accettare che la libertà degli esseri umani sia solo una bella parola…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Mi domando allora come abbiate potuto consentire che questo bambino venisse trattato come uno schiavo!? Sapevate che accadeva e l’unico pensiero che v’è saltato in mente è stato quello di… rivelarlo a lei!?”.</p><p>Puntuale e rigorosa s’impose la chiosa. Da lì era sgorgata la sorgente di lava infernale che aveva spazzato via tutto.</p><p>River rimase in silenzio, che non c’era molto da scusarsi e commentare…</p><p> </p><p>“Devo uscire…non riesco più a respirare…” – ammise André. Mancava l’aria, in tutti i sensi, ch’essa avesse la consistenza del rispetto, del senso della giustizia.</p><p>Il percorso a ritroso.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Tentava di respirare, tentava d’acquietarsi. Tentava di rassicurarsi che alla fine tutto s’era risolto.</p><p>
  <em>Esci!</em>
</p><p>La richiesta rimbombava nella testa…</p><p>Voleva vederla adesso…</p><p>Solo, non subito.</p><p>Non sarebbe riuscito a rientrare in quella cabina, non subito.</p><p> </p><p>Sul ponte, l’aria s’impose, intensa, piena, quasi una specie di schiaffo al viso.</p><p>L’aria c’era, solo gli pareva di non riuscire ad ingoiarla e respirarla.</p><p>S’aggrappò alla balaustra, inspirò profondamente per calmare la nausea che gli aveva stretto lo stomaco e non gli consentiva di parlare. La testa scoppiava il cuore gli sarebbe uscito dalla gola. Intuiva altro, lo negava a sé stesso.</p><p>Intuiva altro…</p><p> </p><p>“Conoscevo Streke già da diversi anni” – riprese River avvicinandosi – “Si diceva in giro fosse un cacciatore di taglie ma io l’avevo visto imbarcato sulle navi più o meno affaccendato nel gestire i carichi, le merci. Al più s’era occupato di contrabbando. Ma…”.</p><p>Il mare attirava lo sguardo…</p><p>A lato la costa della Corsica s’imponeva adesso avvolta dal vapore salmastro che scorreva sul pelo dell’acqua, mentre la nave s’avvicinava e le grida dei mozzi si rincorrevano ad ammaestrare le vele, che non ci mancava altro che lo scafo arrivasse troppo veloce sulla banchina.</p><p>Paese poco accogliente Ajaccio.</p><p>Al più avrebbero fatto rifornimento di acqua dolce.</p><p> </p><p>“Non era l’unico…di certo la taglia deve averlo invogliato ad essere molto attento…forse aveva iniziato a seguirvi sin da Marsiglia…”.</p><p>“Ne dubito…” – replicò André che non ci voleva credere fossero stati così ingenui.</p><p>“In ogni caso chiunque voglia…” – tossì River che faticava a parlare in certi termini – “Chiunque voglia sapere dove vi trovate…non ha esitato a offrire del denaro per assoldare questo strano esercito…forse Streke nemmeno sa chi ha messo la taglia…”.</p><p>André annuì. Era molto probabile che il Generale François Claude de Bouillé nemmeno sapesse chi era Reneé Streke, olandese, nocchiero de La Comte Vert. E viceversa.</p><p>Ma questo non aveva importanza ormai.</p><p> </p><p>“Devo rientrare…” – River accennò un saluto portandosi la mano al tricorno – “Stiamo entrando nel porto di Ajaccio. I corsi non sono notoriamente devoti alla Francia. Non penso troveremo collaborazione per riparare la nave per cui…”.</p><p>Il mare continuava a tenere ancorato lo sguardo. André non si voltò, anche se River intuì che il discorso gli premeva.</p><p>“Dovremo dirigerci verso Genova. Lì potremo trovare il legname necessario…”.</p><p>“Genova?”.</p><p>“Sì…”.</p><p>“Dunque Monsieur Tiripot da Tolone riprenderà con i suoi strepiti…” – chiosò André un poco ironico.</p><p>Si stupì River che in quella dannata vicenda ci fosse ancora il guizzo d’immaginarsi le lagne che il mercante di grano avrebbe piantato per l’ennesimo ritardo.</p><p>“Può darsi…” – sorrise River – “Ma se ne dovrà fare una ragione. Per arrivare fino a Napoli l’imbarcazione dovrà essere in perfette condizioni…”.</p><p>“Perché non arrivare direttamente a Livorno allora?” – chiese André che adesso sentiva addosso la nausea di quel dannato viaggio. Aveva fretta, voleva scendere da quella nave, lasciarsi alle spalle l’odore della salsedine, del legno impregnato, della pece…</p><p>Voleva chiudersi in una dannata camera, ampia, luminosa…</p><p>Voleva scegliere se fare l’amore con il sole a scaldare la pelle oppure al buio, ascoltando il respiro di lei, leggendo sulle sue labbra il tremito dell’orgasmo.</p><p>Dovevano arrivare…</p><p>A casa…</p><p>In quella che sarebbe stata la loro casa.</p><p>Almeno fino a quando avesse stabilito il destino.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo scalo di Genova era già previsto. Lì potremo fare le riparazioni necessarie. A Livorno no. Nel porto verranno fatti scendere alcuni passeggeri ma poi dovremo ripartire subito…”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo.</p><p> </p><p>“Scusate…” - André si staccò per primo prevenendo l’inglese.</p><p>Sollevò lo sguardo e si ritrovò la figuretta esile di Martin, poco lontano, che lo fissava, incerto.</p><p>Dio, era accaduto di nuovo. S’era dimenticato del bambino…</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese rimase zitto. Ora non s’azzardava a dir più nulla.</p><p>S’accorse che fino ad allora s’era rivolto al moccioso con incurante sufficienza.</p><p>Anche in quel momento…</p><p>Avrebbe voluto congedarlo, mandarlo via.</p><p>La visione della sofferenza feriva, infastidiva…</p><p> </p><p>“Vuoi venire con me?” – chiese André – “Vuoi vederla?”.</p><p>Annuì Martin, una mano nell’altra, le labbra strette, i capelli scompigliati, lucidi che lo facevano assomigliare più o meno ad un soffione di Tarassaco gremito dalla brezza.</p><p> </p><p>S’avviarono tutti e tre.</p><p>André rimase zitto mentre seguiva con gli occhi il comandante in seconda Sir John River che si congedava. Di fatto voleva esser sicuro che quello si levasse dai piedi, che la storia della provocazione attraverso il racconto della disgraziata vita del bambino gli aveva già rivoltato il sangue a sufficienza.</p><p>River non s’era accorto subito che Oscar era una donna ma aveva dimostrato un accanimento non indifferente. André lo voleva lontano da lei.</p><p> </p><p>Imbruniva…</p><p>L’energumeno si scansò lasciando entrare André ed il bambino.</p><p>“Vi ringrazio ma ora posso fare da solo…”.</p><p>Per la prima volta da quando l’aveva conosciuto ad André parve d’intravedere sul viso dell’altro un moto di stupore, che adesso quello l’aveva compreso che là dentro c’era una donna e sapere di un uomo che si sarebbe occupato di lei non era proprio visione ordinaria e scontata.</p><p>Un cenno del capo e l’energumeno lasciò campo libero.</p><p> </p><p>La stanzetta s’era riscaldata. Era confortevole, molto più dell’altra.</p><p>Un poco in disordine forse…</p><p>André si sedette sul bordo del letto.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita corsero a scostare i capelli dal viso…</p><p>Il respiro era lieve adesso.</p><p>Si permise di bearsi dell’immagine.</p><p>Era viva, era lì…</p><p>Era ancora viva.</p><p> </p><p>“Vieni…”.</p><p>Martin s’avvicinò piano.</p><p>“Vedi…sta dormendo…”.</p><p>Martin sollevò la destra col palmo rivolto verso l’alto poi ci ficcò il dito indice della sinistra.</p><p>André non comprendeva. Un mugugno…</p><p>L’indice picchiettava nel palmo…</p><p>André allargò le mani. Non capiva…</p><p>Martin s’avvicinò a lui e gli appoggiò la mano sulla guancia. Gli occhi implorarono…</p><p>Voleva toccarla, voleva mettere la mano sulla guancia di lei.</p><p> </p><p>Lo comprese questa volta André e acconsentì. Il bambino scavalcò il bordo e si ritrovò in ginocchio e appoggiò la mano, piano.</p><p>“Però non svegliarla…” – disse André.</p><p>La mano del piccolo s’appoggiò lieve…</p><p>D’istinto André fece altrettanto appoggiando la propria su quella dell’altro.</p><p>La pressione fu lieve…</p><p> </p><p>Le parve davvero di cadere giù, mentre le viscere implodevano prendendo a bruciare ed i ricordi s’annebbiavano e…</p><p>Si ritrasse, gli occhi spalancati…</p><p>La vista le riportò i due corpi che incombevano.</p><p>Non li riconobbe…</p><p> </p><p>Un grido…</p><p>Lei si cacciò indietro sollevando la destra pronta a colpire e difendersi che André fu costretto ad afferrarla, per evitare che l’affondo s’abbattesse sul bambino, forse più spaventato di lei.</p><p>“No…siamo noi!” – tentò di calmarla.</p><p> </p><p>Il polso stretto…</p><p>Lei non li riconosceva…</p><p>Il corpo non riconosceva nulla, né la voce, né la stretta, né la fisionomia che incombeva su di lei.</p><p>Gli occhi erano aperti…</p><p>Un altro grido…</p><p>André s’accorse che stavolta era dolore, che aveva stretto il polso e la fitta s’era impressa nella carne.</p><p>Lasciò subito la presa spostando Martin.</p><p> </p><p>Scorse alle braccia ch’erano libere dalle fasciature…</p><p>Le aveva lasciate libere…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uno due tre quattro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tagli…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Perse il respiro…</p><p>“Oscar…sono io…André…”.</p><p>Si piantò davanti alla faccia. Nessuna risposta, nessun gemito, la voce imprigionata nella gola, il respiro tirato.</p><p>“Calmati! Sei…”.</p><p>Non lo riconosceva…</p><p>André si ritrovò la faccia di lei addosso, lo sguardo di chi non sa dove si trova, né chi ha di fronte, né perché.</p><p> </p><p>Martin si fece avanti, si mise in piedi, col rischio d’esser spazzato via da una spinta.</p><p>Forzò…</p><p>Mise la mano sulla guancia, la fissò, rimase lì.</p><p>Piano, senza parole, che la voce lui l’aveva perduta.</p><p> </p><p>Lo stesso terrore assorbito dalle viscere, impresso nella carne…</p><p>Le stesse visioni, gli stessi suoni, gli stessi odori…</p><p>
  <em>Aria…</em>
</p><p>Avevano respirato la stessa aria marcia…</p><p>Nessuna parola…</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…” – André la chiamò ancora, piano. Lei non rispose, mentre il respiro tornava ad acquietarsi attraverso la presa tiepida della mano piccola.</p><p>Non si mosse, non rispose.</p><p>Il corpo indietreggiò ancora…</p><p>Non lo vedeva…</p><p> </p><p>André s’accorse che lei non lo vedeva e non lo sentiva.</p><p>Gli occhi erano sgranati ma lei non aveva visto né ascoltato nulla.</p><p>Il corpo s’era rivoltato contro un fantasma e adesso che quel fantasma pareva scomparso, il corpo riprendeva il senso di sé.</p><p>S’appoggiò alla parete.</p><p> </p><p>André tentò di forzare la propria presenza.</p><p>Dovette desistere che lei s’era ritratta di nuovo.</p><p>Si alzò lasciando che Martin si sedesse sul letto, di fronte a lei.</p><p>Ebbe l’impressione che non vedesse nemmeno lui, anche se la presenza docile acquietava la rabbia e la paura.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1° ottobre 1789, Versailles, al tramonto…</em>
</p><p>Gli Ufficiali delle Guardie del Corpo erano entusiasti d’offrire al Reggimento delle Fiandre giunto da poco a Versailles un sontuoso ricevimento di benvenuto. Il primo forse, degno di tal nome, dopo gl’incresciosi fatti di luglio.</p><p>Le risate si susseguivano per i corridoi attigui alla grande Sala degli Specchi.</p><p>Il vino era versato a profusione, che tanti ben presto avrebbero perso il ritegno ed il rispetto, mentre le dame s’erano lasciate affascinare dalle uniformi splendenti, effigi blasonate del potere che ancora in tanti credevano di poter esercitare e soprattutto esibire.</p><p>Volteggi, piccole corse, risa ciniche, odore di cipria e profumi…</p><p>Tutto pareva esplodere spumeggiante ed intenso, che la paura pareva passata ed il popolo pareva essersi acquietato.</p><p> </p><p>Una coccarda tricolore, emblema di rispetto per ognuno dei poteri che s’apprestavano a governare la Francia…</p><p>Le dame l’avevano indossata per non sfigurare, per dare ad intendere che anche loro erano partecipi, attraverso quel simbolo variopinto, del nuovo corso della democrazia.</p><p>Un pretesto…</p><p>Le voci avevano preso a rincorrersi, innalzarsi in voluttuose schermaglie becere, mentre i servitori passavano tra gli ospiti porgendo dolci e frutta e vino.</p><p> </p><p>Una coccarda era scivolata a terra.</p><p>Incuranti gli ospiti avevano continuato a chiacchierare, amoreggiare, ridere della paura scampata, mentre il simbolo veniva calpestato, per esser poi raccolto dalla mano ferma d’una cameriera.</p><p>Nessuno sconforto per l’offesa era corso negli occhi degli ospiti, né su quello dei Sovrani.</p><p>Il simbolo calpestato…</p><p>Si calpestava il popolo. Si continuava a calpestarlo…</p><p>Quell’esibizione calpestava il popolo e la miseria che ingoiava i respiri e le anime di quelli che morivano di fame.</p><p> </p><p>La voce aveva preso a correre allora, insinuandosi per le sale, per i corridoi e poi giù fin nelle cucine e ancora oltre nelle stalle, nel Comando delle Guardie Reali e poi oltre, lungo la strada illuminata che da Versailles portava a Parigi.</p><p>Un grido unico, ininterrotto, silenzioso…</p><p>Ecco che si dava in pasto al popolo per placarne la fame…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2 ottobre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 6° giorno di viaggio, Ajaccio, notte…</em>
</p><p>Gli occhi si spalancarono.</p><p>Era buio.</p><p>André s’avvicinò di nuovo.</p><p>Non ci riuscì, che nel buio gli occhi erano sgranati di nuovo intenti a seguire la sua ombra come fosse una specie di fantasma.</p><p>Il cuore si contrasse, assieme alla voce…</p><p>“Oscar…sono io…André…”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi sgranati, la mente fuggita chissà dove, nella testa la eco delle dannate risate.</p><p>Non s’era mai immaginata che i sovrani avrebbero dimostrato disprezzo.</p><p>Il vortice dei festeggiamenti, il vino, la tracotanza d’immaginarsi eterni ed intoccabili avevano preso il sopravvento.</p><p> </p><p>Annuì Oscar in silenzio.</p><p>Non disse una parola, lo guardò negli occhi e André comprese finalmente d’esser stato riconosciuto.</p><p>L’imbarcazione era ferma, all’ancora nel porto di Ajaccio.</p><p>“Dormi adesso…” – sussurrò lui allungando la mano per scostare i capelli dal viso.</p><p> </p><p>L’aveva riconosciuto…</p><p>Eppure il corpo si ritrasse, incapace di restare lì, nelle mani, le mani di André, le dita dolci ed affettuose che l’avevano stretta, accarezzata, amata.</p><p>Quelle dita dal tocco gentile e forte ed intenso che l’avevano guidata ed abbracciata.</p><p> </p><p>“Stai tranquilla…” – concluse – “Guarda…sai cosa faccio? Adesso esco…vado…fuori…c’è Martin qui…lui può restare?”.</p><p>Si accorse che il bambino era lì, disteso, raggomitolato, come un cagnetto che tenta di scaldarsi acciambellato contro il corpo della madre.</p><p>Annuì Oscar…</p><p>“Allora io vado fuori…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo.</p><p>Fuori, all’aria, André si tolse la lente. Le immagini oscure si sfumarono appena lambite dal chiarore lunare, e poi svanirono annebbiate dalle lacrime.</p><p>“Che…ti è…accaduto?” – si chiese, a voce bassa, sistemandosi contro un cumulo di corde, stringendosi il mantello addosso.</p><p>Non aveva ambizione che tutto sarebbe tornato subito come prima.</p><p>Non subito…</p><p>Non sapeva che fosse accaduto. E non sapeva come comportarsi…</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi. Tentò d’aspirare una boccata d’aria, fonda, intensa, che gli riportasse la voce di lei, morbida e suadente ed intensa e…</p><p>Aria, dannata aria che non voleva saperne di mutare sentore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Il buio oltre...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Il buio oltre…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>2 ottobre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 6° giorno di viaggio, Ajaccio*, mattino…</em>
</p><p>“Vorrei scendere a terra…”.</p><p>André s’era presentato al Capitano Norel de Ville, di buon mattino, l’equipaggio intento a caricare botti e scaricare legname e sacchi di carbone.</p><p>Il capitano l’aveva squadrato benedicendo l’arrivo.</p><p>Da un’ora circa il fiato di Monsieur Tiripot gli alitava sul collo. Il mercante era divenuto l’ombra del primo ufficiale e lo controllava da vicino, che l’altro si spicciasse a disporre le operazioni di carico per poi ripartire in tutta fretta per Genova.</p><p> </p><p>“Per…” – chiese de Ville.</p><p>“Vorrei trovare delle arance, pane fresco…bende pulite…”.</p><p>L’accenno alle bende chiarì gl’intenti.</p><p>L’elenco sarebbe continuato se Tiripot non avesse sbuffato alle spalle di de Ville che s’affrettò a prender sottobraccio il suo salvatore tirandoselo di lato.</p><p>“Come sta mademoiselle?”.</p><p>“L’ho lasciata che stava dormendo…”.</p><p> </p><p>André pensò che non ci aveva scambiato che mezza parola da quando s’erano ritrovati, il giorno prima. S’era svegliata quella notte, s’erano annuiti che tutto era finito, che lei era al sicuro, che doveva stare tranquilla.</p><p>Andrè rammentò che nonostante le parole, Oscar non s’era fidata.</p><p>S’era acquietata solo quando s’era accorta che Martin era lì accanto che dormiva.</p><p>S’era calmata solo allora.</p><p>Come fosse ancora alla ricerca del bambino, quando era uscita mettendosi in testa di trovarlo, incapace di rivelare ciò che l’inglese le aveva rivelato.</p><p>Poi s’erano consumati avvenimenti che avevano lasciato traccia evidente sul corpo, i polsi gonfi, i segni sulle braccia, sul viso. Quelli invisibili erano ancor più chiari, nello sguardo sbarrato, nel respiro che s’acquietava e poi risaliva e poi s’acquietava di nuovo.</p><p>Una sorta di voragine…</p><p> </p><p>André era uscito allora, l’ultima immagine quella del volto di lei, gli occhi chiusi di nuovo, ed il bambino che chissà come, nel sonno, era riuscito ad avvicinarsi e ad accoccolarsi tra le sue braccia.</p><p>Abbracci aggrovigliati, respiri sommessi…</p><p> </p><p>“Non possiamo tardare ancora…” – obiettò de Ville, facendo intendere che Monsieur Tiripot mal avrebbe tollerato l’ennesimo ritardo.</p><p>“Quanto impiegherete a terminare il carico?”.</p><p>“Entro due, tre ore al massimo lasceremo Ajaccio…”.</p><p>“Basteranno…”.</p><p> </p><p>Sir John River s’avvicinò.</p><p>Aveva colto il senso della conversazione. Gl’interessava…</p><p>“Se volete posso chiedere ad Ismael d’accompagnarvi…anche altri passeggeri intendono sbarcare per approfittare della sosta…”.</p><p>Le parole s’avvolgevano di benevolenza, che però infastidiva.</p><p> </p><p>André intuiva che l’altro fosse pentito dell’idiota provocazione riversata addosso ad Oscar, ma, nonostante il pentimento, non riusciva ad accettare il fare dell’inglese.</p><p>Stava imparando a riconoscere ciò che si celava dietro alle parole, gl’intenti nascosti, anche se in buona fede.</p><p> </p><p>“E voi?” – chiese André che a quel punto intuì che River sarebbe rimasto a bordo.</p><p>Non voleva che le girasse attorno! In poche parole era questo che gli bruciava.</p><p>L’inglese aveva già fatto danni sufficienti. Che fosse andato a soddisfare altrove le sue curiosità e le sue voglie!</p><p> </p><p>“Scenderò anch’io!”.</p><p>Era furbo Sir John River.</p><p>Nonostante non avesse compreso appieno che poteva passare per la testa di quei due, aveva però convenuto fosse necessario avvicinarsi a loro, uno per volta, per poterlo comprendere.</p><p>Il francese pareva davvero protettivo nei confronti dell’altra. In questo nulla di male, ma tutto incuriosiva ed il sangue si rimescolava e…</p><p>“Ho alcune faccende da sbrigare…cose di poco conto…”.</p><p>Pensò l’inglese d’aver così acquietato i dubbi del francese.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè - il francese - al contrario, pareva poco convinto, ma la necessità di procurarsi cibo fresco, bende pulite, e magari un unguento per alleviare le ferite inferte dalle corde ai polsi, gl’imponeva di scendere e, a quel punto, far presto.</p><p>Non aveva possibilità d’obiettare nulla.</p><p>Si limitò a fare una sola domanda.</p><p>“Perché il vostro amico…Ismael…non parla?  Mi avevate avvertito…e davvero non gli ho mai sentito pronunciare nemmeno una sillaba…forse non conosce il francese o l’inglese?”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>River si calcò il tricorno in testa facendo strada con la destra.</p><p>Non fece a tempo a rispondere. Passi veloci li fecero voltare entrambi e André si ritrovò la gamba destra avvinghiata dalle braccia del minuscolo pulviscolo che lo tratteneva.</p><p>“Martin…” – si chinò André – “C’è qualcosa che non va? Lei…”.</p><p>Negò Martin e gli mise la manina sulla bocca. André tacque…</p><p> </p><p>Indicò sé stesso e poi l’Esplanade che s’apriva davanti a loro.</p><p>“Vorresti venire con noi?”.</p><p>Annuì, Martin, il sorriso sdentato e grato che finalmente qualcuno gli rivolgesse delle domande e lui potesse rispondere.</p><p>“Ma…”.</p><p>La mano pigiò di nuovo sulla bocca di André e Martin si morse il labbro, gli occhi sgranati, fissi, come a dire…</p><p>
  <em>Per favore, non accadrà nulla…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>River s’intromise di nuovo.</p><p>“Fatelo venire con noi…credo che questo moccioso sia sceso a terra per ben altri motivi in passato. Si vede che adesso si fida…”.</p><p> </p><p>André aveva sperato che Martin restasse con lei, che così forse nessuno si sarebbe azzardato a disturbarla. Ma alla fine convenne che si, negli occhi di Martin si poteva leggere l’alone della fiducia, composto nella brillante tonalità azzurrata e verde che risaltava sulla bianca pelle del viso, niente affatto abbronzata, e sui capelli anch’essi chiarissimi.</p><p>Un soffione di Tarassaco agitato dal vento…</p><p> </p><p>Si alzò. Quel che aveva detto River aveva un senso.</p><p>Martin pareva finalmente libero di scegliere e chiedere.</p><p>Chissà poi che gli passava per la testa al moccioso!</p><p> </p><p>Fu il bambino ad afferrargli per mano per primo e quella stretta intensa e la mano piccola s’impressero frustando i sensi.</p><p>“Vi dicevo…” proseguì River mentre il gruppetto s’avviava.</p><p> </p><p>André fece a tempo a voltarsi.</p><p>De Ville stava lì, sul ponte, ad osservarli sorridendo.</p><p>Gli parve che il vecchio capitano avesse compreso e seppur in silenzio gli confermava che avrebbe tenuto d’occhio la situazione.</p><p>Già, peccato che il vecchio de Ville avesse un debole proprio per le virtù del suo secondo comandante. Chissà se aveva compreso che era proprio dell’inglese che André inconsciamente diffidava.</p><p> </p><p>“Vi dicevo…in realtà Monsieur Ismael el – Bakar conosce molto bene sia l’inglese sia il francese…”.</p><p>André tentò di comprendere.</p><p>“Li conosce perché li ha imparati da me. Incontrai Ismael molti anni fa durante un viaggio in Africa…eravamo a ridosso della costa, in una zona impervia, desertica. Eravamo in esplorazione…alcuni gruppi ci avevano accolto con benevolenza. Ero riuscito ad imparare qualche parola. Persone che riescono a vivere in simili condizioni…rimasi colpito…poi però c’imbattemmo…” – la mano roteò in aria come a cercar le parole adatte – “Gente del posto…altra gente…”.</p><p> </p><p>André ascoltava silenzioso.</p><p>Non ne sapeva molto dell’Africa, solo qualche immagine raccolta di sfuggita sui libri della biblioteca di casa Jarjayes.</p><p>Di certo il racconto riportava la sensazione che in fondo ogni popolo riassumesse in sé i connotati dell’accoglienza e del rifiuto. Dell’apertura e della paura.</p><p>“Ci rubarono tutto. Ci salvammo per miracolo e sarei morto anch’io se l’uomo che mi trovai di fronte non m’avesse fatto cenno di fuggire. Riuscii a scappare, vagai per giorni e giorni in mezzo a quella terra desolata. Eravamo quasi allo stremo quando venni raccolto da una carovana di nomadi che mi curarono riportandomi verso la città…”.</p><p>“Ogni paese è simile allora…” – convenne André pensando alla corte che li aveva accolti.</p><p>Parigi come il deserto…</p><p>“Avete ragione…ci sono francesi che uccidono e altri che ti salvano la vita. E così vale per gl’inglesi, gli americani…in questo senso non ci sono molte differenze tra i popoli. Comunque mentre tornavamo sulla costa…”.</p><p> </p><p>I piedi toccarono terra.</p><p>André si scosse. Erano giorni che il proprio equilibrio era continuamente minato dall’ondeggiare dello scafo.</p><p>La terra sotto i piedi e la mano stretta nella mano di Martin si rivelarono forze possenti.</p><p> </p><p>“M’imbattei in uno scenario terribile. Una spianata sassosa…spazzata dal vento…il sole era a picco…mi raccontarono che lì venivano sepolti i traditori, quelli che non avevano rispettato le regole della propria gente…e perciò dovevano essere puniti…”.</p><p>La terra sotto i piedi, la mano stretta nella mano di Martin, André si ritrovò a convenire con sé stesso che lo scenario non era poi così diverso da quello da cui loro stessi stavano fuggendo. A Parigi, i traditori si tentava d’annientarli dando fuoco ad interi quartieri.</p><p> </p><p>“Vivi…” – precisò River pensando di suscitare lo stupore dell’interlocutore francese.</p><p><em>Vivi, sì – </em>pensò André. Così era accaduto.</p><p>E allora davvero francesi e africani s’assomigliavano. La furia della vendetta, che fosse per lavare l’onta inferta all’onore del singolo o a quello del gruppo, portava alla stessa indescrivibile follia.</p><p> </p><p>“Immersi nella terra fino alla testa…venivano lasciati a morire di sete oppure aggrediti da uccelli o animali selvatici”.</p><p>River si fermò.</p><p>Controllò che Ismael fosse lontano.</p><p>André convenne che l’inglese era un idiota, ma non una persona fredda od insensibile.</p><p>Questo allora impensieriva ancora di più.</p><p> </p><p>“Mentre lo attraversavamo scorsi la testa di un uomo che sbucava dalla sabbia…mi dissero di non fermarmi…di tirare dritto. No! Dannazione…non potevo! Mi fermai, m’avvicinai e lo riconobbi…era ancora vivo…era quello che m’aveva detto di scappare…quello che m’aveva salvato la vita. Iniziai a scavare con le mani per tirarlo fuori…che quasi gli altri m’avrebbero lasciato lì. Lo portammo via…era davvero l’uomo che mi aveva risparmiato la vita!”.</p><p>“Era Ismael…” – chiese André.</p><p>Annuì River: “Si, era lui. Dopo imparai il suo nome. Rimase tra la vita e la morte per diversi giorni. Gli avevano tagliato un pezzo di lingua…”.</p><p>L’inglese tirò un calcio all’aria: “Mi spiegarono che le parole che aveva speso per dirmi di scappare erano state la sua condanna. E così doveva perdere ciò che gli aveva consentito d’infrangere la legge…”.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto combaciava adesso…</p><p>André rimase zitto. Comprese…</p><p>“Lo curai e quando si riprese mi fece intendere che sarebbe venuto via con me. Aveva un debito di riconoscenza nei miei confronti…”.</p><p>André guardò l’inglese, che i conti non tornavano.</p><p>“Sì, lo so a cosa state pensando. Quello mi aveva salvato la vita e io l’avevo salvata a lui. Eravamo pari…se si può usare questo termine. Credo allora che lui volesse davvero lasciare il suo paese perché lì non aveva più nessuno. Era stato ripudiato dalla sua gente…era un traditore…sua moglie era morta…”.</p><p>“Sua moglie?”.</p><p>“Si…era sposato…mi disse che sua moglie…aiutava i bambini a nascere…”.</p><p> </p><p>“E quindi ha deciso di seguirvi…perché vi aveva risparmiato la vita, in questo modo contravvenendo alle sue leggi!?” – concluse André – “In fondo così ha perso tutto…”.</p><p>Annuì River: “Me l’ha spiegato…a modo suo…perché l’ha fatto…”.</p><p>André si fermò, lo sguardo chiedeva di conoscere…</p><p> </p><p>“Nessun Dio, né il suo…né tanto meno il nostro…nessun Dio ammette che un uomo possa prendersi la vita di un altro uomo…lui riteneva che così avrebbe rispettato il suo credo…”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>“E’ così che dovrebbe essere…” – concluse André.</p><p> </p><p>Martin s’era slacciato dalla stretta e s’era avviato prendendo a camminare accanto a Ismael.</p><p>Davvero l’energumeno pareva una montagna a confronto del minuscolo pulviscolo.</p><p>“Non parla perché non può…nemmeno lui…” – concluse River.</p><p>“Proprio come Martin…” – convenne André.</p><p>“Già…è stato Ismael a farmi comprendere che stava accadendo al bambino…ma io…”.</p><p>“Non avete fatto nulla per impedirlo” - affondò André che finalmente intuiva di potersi prendere la rivincita - “Avete lasciato che i vostri ideali fossero solo belle parole! Così li avete definiti…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese ne aveva abbastanza. Si bloccò. Lo sguardo corse lontano.</p><p>“Avete ragione. Ammetto che avete ragione. Che posso fare per discolparmi?!”.</p><p>“Non dovete chiederlo a me monsieur ma a quel bambino! E’ lui che ha patito le pene dell’Inferno sulla nave…”.</p><p>Non ci fu risposta.</p><p>River fece il saluto e s’avviò silenzioso verso una viuzza che s’inoltrava tra gli edifici tinteggiati di rosso e giallo affacciati un poco sghembi sul piazzale.</p><p>Le ultime parole sul compare: “Comunque è una persona affidabile…credetemi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Ne convenne André che Ismael el Bakar fosse affidabile. Solo non comprendeva come una persona così affidabile fosse potuta restare accanto ad un idiota simile. L’inglese era un’idiota. E così finiva per trascinarsi dietro anche tutti gli affidabili che decidevano di restargli alle calcagna.</p><p> </p><p>Le straducole s’inerpicavano tra le case tinteggiate tiepidamente adagiate sotto il sole caldo.</p><p>Era autunno ma i colori erano vivi, intensi, quasi ferivano i sensi, dopo tanti giorni trascorsi a fuggire, guardarsi le spalle, respirare piano.</p><p>La sensazione che il viaggio sarebbe presto giunto al termine indusse le gambe a muoversi in fretta.</p><p>Due ore per trovare quanto necessario non erano molte.</p><p> </p><p>Si prese a bussare alle porte, agli edifici che parevano abitati, anche se miseramente arredati.</p><p>André chiese di poter avere della stoffa. Anche se non tagliata ci avrebbe pensato poi a ricavare strisce adatte.</p><p>Gli occhi osservavano il variopinto svolgersi della vita del porto, l’andirivieni di pescatori, gendarmi, commercianti…</p><p>Tutto risplendeva alla luce del giorno mentre il mare che occhieggiava poco dietro pareva placato, placido, avvolgente.</p><p> </p><p>Si strinse a sé, mentre ascoltava l’odore del buio, solido e graffiante, quello che l’aveva avvolta, solo per pochi giorni.</p><p>La coscienza riemergeva dal sonno, passaggio obbligato per quella sorta di cunicolo salmastro, ventre in cui s’era ritrovata al sicuro.</p><p>Svegliarsi significava scontrarsi con la realtà.</p><p>Ma non poteva farci nulla.</p><p> </p><p>Si contrasse di nuovo.</p><p>Si sforzò di tenere gli occhi chiusi, di restare al buio.</p><p>Per assurdo il buio era paziente, rassicurante, che non c’era nulla da vedere e da ascoltare. Non c’era da rispondere a domande o…</p><p> </p><p>S’era tirato vicino una sedia e s’era seduto, lì, accanto al proprio letto e poi aveva sfacciatamente appoggiato i piedi all’asse del bordo. Quella donna dormiva a rovescio e lui s’era disposto in modo da poterla osservare, studiare i lineamenti del viso, accarezzare il respiro lieve, comprenderne i mutamenti ed attendere che si svegliasse.</p><p>Lui poteva guardarla e lei - aprendo gli occhi - si sarebbe ritrovata le suole degli stivali accanto alla faccia.</p><p> </p><p>Le commissioni, Sir John River, le aveva svolte in fretta e risalendo dalla passerella della nave aveva salutato altrettanto velocemente Monsieur Norel de Ville che l’aveva squadrato dal ponte principale e l’aveva guardato malissimo, che chissà che aveva in mente il comandante in seconda.</p><p>Gliel’aveva letta in faccia la curiosità che s’agitava nella testa e chissà dove…</p><p> </p><p>L’indice s’immerse nella ciotolina che stava appoggiata lì accanto. S’intinse nella consistenza morbida e chiara del miele. Si succhiò il dito Sir John River beandosi del sapore pieno e tondo e dolce. Poi s’allungò un poco e prese a passare il dito sulle labbra di lei, dischiuse ed asciutte.</p><p>La consistenza le avrebbe appiccicate un poco ma avrebbe costretto l’altra a passarci la lingua sopra e forse così si sarebbe svegliata.</p><p>Non gli era venuto in mente altro per soddisfare il desiderio di cercare un contatto che da tempo, seppure solo nella mente, aveva sperato di potersi dare.</p><p>Intuì la consistenza delle labbra…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Giungeva, in fondo, alla fine…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il buio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mente si staccava disgiungendosi dal corpo, interrompendo la sequenza degli impulsi, sollevandosi e sgusciando via, in una terra remota e solitaria e fredda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non sentiva nulla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non vedeva nulla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo buio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dolore…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo dolore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il battito lontano…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’anima si perdeva…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il corpo non le apparteneva più.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per impedirsi di comprendere, per non impazzire.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sentì ch’era morta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ne era certa, ma ormai non aveva più importanza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nulla aveva più importanza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il buio attorno a sé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’odore della salsedine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il sapore amaro del sangue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da quando il buio aveva assunto il sapore dolce del miele?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Prese a sorridere Sir John River mentre assisteva al lento risveglio, lì, beandosi del silenzio che avvolgeva la stanza, del mugugno contorto che s’era sollevato dalle labbra dell’ospite.</p><p>Sir John River era uno che gli affari suoi non se li faceva mai. Tutto doveva ruotare attorno a sé e quando s’imbatteva in un aspetto curioso e nascosto della vita, non si dava pace finché non ne riusciva a scovare i punti deboli, la chiave per entrare e…</p><p> </p><p>Dio, era una donna quella!</p><p>Ecco perché il sangue gli s’era rimescolato nel cervello e anche là…</p><p>Quella sera, ch’era persino dovuto scendere dalla nave e mentre scendeva e s’avviava nel porticciolo di Nizza s’era dato del pazzo, e s’era messo a cercare una donna, vera, con tutti i fronzoli al suo posto.</p><p>Adesso ce ne aveva una di fronte, diversa, distante, algida, immobile, il respiro leggero, le labbra appena dischiuse, arse dall’acqua salata e dai terribili giorni di prigionia…</p><p>Che diavolo era accaduto là sotto?</p><p> </p><p>Si permise d’osservarne il profilo perfetto, le ciglia scure, chiuse su occhi che l’avevano incuriosito da subito. Taglienti, fieri, un poco sfuggenti.</p><p>E poi la pelle del viso, diafana, contornata dall’oro dei capelli ormai asciutti e scompigliati…</p><p> </p><p>Nell’insieme, e seppure nella sofferenza che comunicava, gli appariva come visione perfetta, ancora più perfetta se si pensava che lui non s’era nemmeno reso conto, o forse era accaduto solo inconsciamente, che quella fosse una donna.</p><p>E sì che Sir John River ne aveva conosciute parecchie di donne, e anche se non poteva dirsi d’averne avuta una o più d’una in ogni porto in cui aveva messo piede - e di porti ne aveva visitati parecchi - quelle che aveva conosciuto l’avevano sempre accolto davvero a braccia aperte, sorridenti e lusinghiere, e poi ritrose e sciocche, quel tanto che bastava a dar vita a scontri tanto virtuosi quanto finti che poi terminavano rovinosamente dietro la porta chiusa d’una locandina d’infimo ordine, nel respiro affannoso d’una semplice quanto sana scopata!</p><p> </p><p>Si tolse il tricorno dalla testa, Sir John River tirandolo a terra, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.</p><p>Dannazione…</p><p>Si ritrovò a pensare a…</p><p>Dannazione…</p><p> </p><p>Sorrise, di nuovo soddisfatto che quella si fosse svegliata, che avesse aperto gli occhi, anche se poi li aveva richiusi.</p><p>Era viva, gli bastava…</p><p> </p><p>Rimase fermo. Voleva comprendere.</p><p>Assaggiare la vicinanza senza essere disturbato, né dalla frenesia delle ore precedenti, né dalla propria irruenza, che, ormai ne era sicuro, l’avrebbe infastidita. E poi non era abituato a corteggiare una donna dimostrandosi servizievole o premuroso.</p><p>Non certo una donna simile, che quella s’era dimostrata perspicace al punto da risparmiargli la cattura da parte dei soldati inglesi.</p><p> </p><p>Un lieve raggio di luce disegnava contorni incerti sul pavimento un poco consumato, lucido in alcuni tratti.</p><p>Il braciere era spento.</p><p> </p><p>Una mano puntata al letto…</p><p>Non era più buio attorno…</p><p>Dentro, nelle viscere, sì, lì era buio.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò le suole degli stivali dell’ospite non proprio sulla faccia ma vicino…</p><p>Indietreggiò, barcollando, la nausea prese a salire.</p><p>Un colpo di tosse. Si passò una mano sulla bocca, il sentore del miele attenuò il disgusto.</p><p> </p><p>Si sedette e fu allora che riconobbe la figura dell’uomo che se ne stava bellamente seduto accanto al letto, gli occhi disgraziatamente puntati addosso a lei, irriverenti ed infingardi.</p><p>La luce non dava tregua, la testa s’abbassò, i pugni si chiusero.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo: “Dov’è André?” – chiese tentando di respirare.</p><p>Sprofondò all’istante. L’aveva chiamato con il suo nome…</p><p>Charles e Gilbert Montand non c’erano più.</p><p> </p><p>“Come vi sentite? State meglio?” – chiese l’altro togliendo gli stivalacci e assumendo una posa più educata.</p><p>Si sporse verso di lei, Oscar indietreggiò ancora. C’era la parete dietro. L’asse piatta e fredda colpì i sensi.</p><p>La luce illuminava la stanza…</p><p>Dentro no, il buio oltre…</p><p> </p><p>Non ricordava, che diavolo era accaduto e che ne sapeva quello di loro…</p><p>Due…</p><p>“André…” - riuscì solo a mormorare, sperando d’ascoltare la sua voce.</p><p>Le rimbalzò addosso quella dell’inglese che s’era avvicinato e le chiedeva nuovamente come stava.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché non era lì?</em>
</p><p>Temette d’essersi sbagliata.</p><p>Eppure le pareva di averlo visto quella notte, lui era lì, accanto…</p><p>Le aveva accarezzato il viso.</p><p>
  <em>Il buio oltre…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era tutto ciò che ricordava.</p><p>Aveva percepito il suo abbraccio e il cuore che batteva su di lei.</p><p>
  <em>Il buio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>River le prese la mano, delicatamente, stringendola. Quasi brace che bruciava, fu costretta a ritrarsi e a chiedere di nuovo…</p><p>L’altro allora s’affrettò a rispondere.</p><p>“Non temete…il vostro amico è sceso dalla nave. Siamo nel porto di Ajaccio. Voleva cercare delle bende e delle arance per voi. Non dovete preoccuparvi…Ismael è con lui…torneranno presto tutti e tre…”.</p><p>“Tre…”.</p><p>“Anche il moccioso è con loro…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Martin…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì, il bambino…</em>
</p><p>Rammentò che André le aveva confermato ch’era salvo.</p><p>Il respiro s’acquietò.</p><p>L’ansia prese a placarsi, cercò di alzarsi, la stretta al petto infittì la trama pungente e un altro colpo di tosse spezzò il respiro.</p><p>
  <em>Il buio oltre…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’altro s’allungò…</p><p>“No…” – disse piano, impedendogli d’avvicinarsi – “No…”.</p><p>Nessun’altra spiegazione.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il buio oltre…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonate…vorrei esservi d’aiuto…”.</p><p>“Ce la faccio da sola…” – si schermì lei chiudendosi la camicia, chiudendosi nelle braccia.</p><p>Il respiro lento, quasi impercettibile.</p><p> </p><p>“Uscite…per favore…” – la richiesta netta.</p><p>“Sì…avete ragione…ma ho sentito l’urgenza di vedervi e di parlarvi…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>River prese a comprendere che i silenzi dell’altra erano un tacito invito ad andarsene. Gli pareva persona educata e l’invito a proseguire sarebbe stato esposto più chiaramente, anche se in maniera sommessa, se davvero quella l’avesse voluto.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Oscar deglutì rabbia e sangue, misto al sentore dolciastro del miele</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonatemi…vi debbo delle scuse…volevo chiedervi perdono…” – riprese River.</p><p>“Per cosa?!” – chiese lei sforzandosi. Se l’avesse fatto parlare forse avrebbero fatto in fretta e lui se ne sarebbe andato.</p><p>Il buio avanzava di nuovo…</p><p>Il sentore del miele era scomparso.</p><p> </p><p>“Volevo scusarmi con voi…se non fosse stato per le mie parole sul bambino non vi sareste mai messa a cercarlo…”.</p><p>“Siete stato più esplicito di quanto non avessi già intuito io. Non dovete dolervi della vostra sincerità…”.</p><p>River si contrasse.</p><p>Che chiamare sincerità la sua provocazione…</p><p>Era una provocazione bella e buona. Ora era lei che gli stava restituendo la partita e lo provocava.</p><p>Stava lì, mezza morta, abbattuta su quel letto e…</p><p>“Probabilmente sarebbe accaduto lo stesso…” – si schermì Oscar.</p><p>“Sì…d’accordo ma…la mia era una provocazione…non sapevo chi foste e vi ho sfidato…così ho finito per indurvi a cercare il moccioso e Streke ne ha approfittato…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Sfidarmi?”.</p><p>Davvero lei sollevò gli occhi che non comprendeva.</p><p>“E’ stata colpa mia…” – proseguì quello – “Quando vi ho conosciuto, mi avevate incuriosito…”.</p><p>Una smorfia…</p><p>“Ve l’ho già detto!” – s’intestardì lei – “Le vostre parole mi hanno solo confermato ciò che pensavo…il resto…la responsabilità delle scelte altrui non è vostra, né di nessun altro, ma di chi le prende quelle decisioni. Avrei dovuto a fare attenzione…non è la prima volta…”.</p><p>Si morse il labbro. Non sapeva nulla di quell’uomo né ciò che lui poteva sapere di loro.</p><p> </p><p>“Non temete…Monsieur André mi ha detto chi siete…voi…insomma…”.</p><p>“Bene…allora mi consentirete d’essere nuovamente scortese con voi e…”.</p><p>“Non voglio consentirvelo!” – s’impose l’inglese avvicinandosi - “E davvero vorrei che sapeste che il mio interesse per voi…”.</p><p>Si ritrovò trafitto da un’occhiata livida…</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonate! Ecco vedete! Accade che non so che parole usare nei vostri confronti. Ma davvero, dovete credermi. Vorrei parlare con voi e conoscervi…mi è stato detto della vostra vita e del vostro gesto…quello che avete fatto…non m’interessa giudicarvi o esaltarvi o lusingarvi ma solo chiedervi ciò che vi ha spinto a schierarvi…”.</p><p>Pareva invasato adesso Sir John River.</p><p>S’era passato una mano tra i capelli. S’era avvicinato di nuovo.</p><p>Gli occhi nocciola aperti, vivi, insistenti…</p><p>“Capite?!”.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Non capisco!” – digrignò Oscar.</p><p>“Ma come…” – l’altro allargò le braccia – “Voi…voi…voi vi siete messa dalla parte del popolo…siete una nobile e non avete esitato a mettervi con il popolo, con la povera gente…”.</p><p>“Monsieur…davvero non capisco!” – soffiò lei che invece aveva capito, ma la nausea aveva preso a salire davvero e adesso che fosse stata o meno sotto quelle dannate torri nere non gliene importava più un accidente di niente.</p><p> </p><p>River si piantò addosso: “Non capite!? Avete scelto di stare con i reietti, avete sfidato un demonio per un moccioso che nemmeno sapevate chi fosse…”.</p><p>La sintesi era esemplare.</p><p>Oscar davvero pensò che in quella sintesi non ci fosse alcuna logica, alcunché di cui andar fieri.</p><p>Aveva distrutto la propria vita e quella di André. Se vita si poteva intendere il placido e ignavo susseguirsi dei giorni, in attesa che altri scrivessero la Storia.</p><p>“Voi…”.</p><p>“Basta!” – gli piantò gli occhi addosso, una mano contro – “Basta!”.</p><p>Il respiro scivolava, la stanza aveva preso a girare.</p><p> </p><p>“Se siete un gentiluomo come dite vi chiedo di uscire e di lasciar perdere il resoconto della mia deprecabile vita. Le scelte che ho fatto riguardano solo me e le conseguenze…”.</p><p>Se avesse proseguito l’altro avrebbe compreso.</p><p>Oscar non voleva né pietà, né compassione…</p><p>Voleva solo…</p><p>
  <em>Il buio oltre…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Anch’io combatto per i vostri stessi ideali!” – tirò fuori l’altro tutto d’un fiato, avendo intuito che il tempo concesso s’era esaurito. Voleva far breccia nella sensibilità dell’altra, colpirla, averla dalla propria parte…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Averla…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ne siete certo?” – la replica fu altrettanto fulminea e netta – “Lo pensavo anch’io…fino a quando non vi siete prodigato a raccontare quella storia terribile sul bambino dandomi ad intendere che conoscevate il suo destino e…e a quanto pare, non avete fatto nulla! Come definireste il vostro atteggiamento se non misera indifferenza?”.</p><p>“Lo so…lo so…solo adesso comprendo…”.</p><p>“Parlate di grandi ideali, Monsieur River, di grandi battaglie e non vi siete accorto che anche quella era una battaglia. Forse non si sarebbero mosse folle di miserabili e non si sarebbero scritte carte di diritti ma anche il piccolo Martin meritava d’essere salvato!”.</p><p>Il respiro venne meno…</p><p>“Come volete…” – rispose l’altro che si fece indietro pur restando con gli occhi puntati su di lei ad osservare lo sforzo compiuto per mantenere la distanza, per celare chi lei fosse realmente.</p><p>Ma l’indole traspariva dalla rabbia imbrigliata nella voce, dal corpo contratto, magro, asciutto e morbido al tempo stesso.</p><p> </p><p>“Posso chiedervi almeno come state?”.</p><p>Oscar sospirò.</p><p>A dire la verità non lo sapeva proprio come stava.</p><p>Il buio…</p><p>Il buio stava ingombrando la mente.</p><p>Il buio assoluto, che nemmeno riusciva a riempirlo con suono, lamento, voce, odore.</p><p>Le ultime immagini erano le spade di luce che filtravano attraverso l’acqua sulla testa, mentre scivolava giù, dentro il mare.</p><p>E poi quella voce dolce, quella risata che riecheggiava ormai da giorni nella testa…</p><p>Non sapeva attribuirla, non sapeva di chi fosse.</p><p> </p><p>Tagliò corto. Aveva necessità di stare sola, in silenzio, al buio, per riempire l’altro buio, quello che s’ingigantiva dentro.</p><p>“Sto meglio. Almeno credo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il silenzio scese tra gl’interlocutori…</p><p>Cos’era accaduto dopo ch’era stata trascinata nel ventre buio?</p><p>River spiegò quel poco che poteva spiegare.</p><p>“Quell’uomo era un cacciatore di taglie…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar trovò conferma dentro di sé all’affermazione.</p><p>La taglia la rammentava…</p><p>
  <em>Cent mille livres…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Probabilmente a Marsiglia s’era sparsa la voce…”.</p><p>Sì, anche quello era vero. La taglia gliel’avevano messa sulla testa per trovarla, chissà dove, forse davvero a Parigi, visto che lei era viva e la sete di vendetta non si placa che con la testa del traditore.</p><p>“E poi…”.</p><p>Un respiro e River s’interruppe.</p><p>“Sono…desolato…”.</p><p>“Ne sono consapevole…che voi siate desolato. Ma adesso vi chiedo di lasciarmi sola…”.</p><p> </p><p>River comprese e s’alzò. Questa volta lei non ebbe necessità d’imporsi.</p><p>L’inglese conosceva la nomea dell’olandese, sparito tra le onde.</p><p>Il dubbio che quel buio, che ora assumeva la consistenza dolente del silenzio, si fosse riempito con una tragica sequenza, immaginabile, ferì la coscienza e l’indusse a desistere.</p><p> </p><p>Non s’era mai avvicinato ad una donna fino a quel punto, per conoscere e sapere di una donna colma della sola sofferenza d’essere stata violata.</p><p>Si sorprese d’esserci riuscito in così poco tempo, ma era come se lui l’avesse conosciuta da sempre e allora gli era risultato facile farlo in quella manciata di minuti.</p><p> </p><p>Un cenno del capo.</p><p>L’inglese uscì, il sole ferì un poco la vista.</p><p>Le mani strinsero la balaustra, la vista prese a scivolare lontano sull’orizzonte. La natura della donna che aveva appena incontrato era diversa, distinta da quella di tutte quelle che aveva conosciuto. Persino certe ladies inglesi, che cavalcavano alla perfezione, e sapevano di arte e di teatro e di pettegolezzi, soffusamente inserite nei contesti familiari più altolocati, apparentemente devote ai mariti o ai padri, apparivano trasparenti e povere di fronte alla ferrea consistenza dello sguardo di quella donna.</p><p>Quella non esisteva perché qualcuno glielo consentiva, perché ci fosse un posto per lei da qualche parte, uno qualsiasi.</p><p>No, quella esisteva, perché era lei a volerlo.</p><p> </p><p>Il tricorno calcato in testa, River s’avviò verso la cabina del capitano, per accertarsi a che punto fosse il rifornimento dell’acqua.</p><p>Immerso nei pensieri si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo silenzioso e diretto di Ismael.</p><p>“Siete tornati…avete trovato…tutto?”.</p><p>L’altro alzò le spalle.</p><p>River scorse dietro l’energumeno e intravide il moccioso che saettava per il ponte, la testa bionda che ondeggiava nella corsa assieme ad un mazzo enorme di rose strette tra le braccia.</p><p>Rose bianche…</p><p>“E quelle!?” – chiese dubbioso.</p><p>Rose per una donna del genere…</p><p>River si ritrovò ad invidiare la dimestichezza e la scaltrezza del moccioso e poi la sua innocenza e ancora la sua schiettezza nel compiere una scelta e portarla fino in fondo.</p><p> </p><p>Si perché il soffione di Tarassaco e André s’erano permessi di fermarsi e scambiarsi un’opinione - seppur espressa da un lato dalla manina del più piccolo, puntata verso il cespuglio di fiori che sbucava dal muretto scrostato della viuzza, e dall’altro dalla negazione del passeggero, incerto sulla tonalità delle rose.</p><p>Il terzo accompagnatore, Caronte, stava impassibile ad assistere al mercanteggiare lieve, in attesa di risalire a bordo.</p><p> </p><p>Martin voleva portarle delle rose, ne aveva viste alcune rosse, piene, morbidamente ripiegate.</p><p>André gli aveva suggerito quelle di tonalità chiara, quelle bianche…</p><p>Così Caronte s’era ritrovato a spinare gambi, mentre André porgeva gli steli ripuliti al bambino e la padrona delle rose guardava i tre con aria di compiaciuto compatimento.</p><p> </p><p>“Grazie Monsieur River…” – annuì André a denti stretti, che vedere quell’altro già a bordo, gli aveva di nuovo rimescolato i pensieri e fatto ribollire il sangue.</p><p>“Dovere!”.</p><p> </p><p>André si ritrovò ad osservare il mare, anche lui, mentre le grida dei mozzi si elevarono, segno che la nave sarebbe ripartita a breve, che la cittadina non era proprio ospitale.</p><p>Si voltò, lasciando lì l’inglese che un poco l’aveva visto incerto, fremente, sulle spine.</p><p>La vista era compromessa, i sensi no, che quelli s’erano affinati nel tempo e gli avevano consentito di comprendere anche i silenzi, soprattutto i silenzi di tutti quelli che avevano avuto il piacere e la sorpresa di comprendere chi fosse davvero Oscar.</p><p>Ora non gl’interessava più.</p><p>Oscar era sua e lui apparteneva a lei…</p><p> </p><p>Pochi istanti, il moccioso se n’era tornato indietro, di gran carriera, la voce imprigionata in un sordo mugugno, gli occhi spalancati, spaventati.</p><p>Andrè era divenuto punto di riferimento, discreto ma intenso.</p><p>“Che c’è?” – gli chiese chinandosi.</p><p>L’altro l’aveva preso per la camicia e tirava e chiedeva d’andare…</p><p> </p><p>Un tuffo al cuore, scesero giù tutti, il bambino entrò nella cabina, le rose avevano preso ad intingere l’aria del sentore intenso e selvaggio e dolce. Erano sul letto, gettate alla rinfusa.</p><p>Il letto era vuoto.</p><p> </p><p>André corse con lo sguardo alla stanzetta. Era vuota…</p><p>“Ma…” – River si guardò attorno, anche lui – “Ero qui…pochi istanti fa…”.</p><p>Lo sguardo del francese non poté non piantarsi sull’inglese.</p><p>“Eravate qui?”</p><p>“Ero qui…si era svegliata…abbiamo scambiato qualche parola…poi sono uscito e l’ho lasciata seduta…sul letto…”.</p><p>“Siete stato da lei?” – l’alterazione sgusciò, nemmeno tanto velata.</p><p>L’altro ricambiò l’affondo. Riteneva d’aver diritto di scusarsi e s’era preso quello scampolo di tempo. Glielo doveva a quella donna e non riteneva d’aver fatto nulla di male.</p><p>“Ho ritenuto mio dovere scusarmi. Ecco tutto…ma faticava a stare…in piedi…non so dove possa essere andata…”.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna risposta.</p><p>André si precipitò fuori.</p><p>Gli occhi si piantarono sul bambino ch’era sgusciato fuori un secondo prima di lui.</p><p>S’immaginò che quello lo sapesse dove poteva esser finita lei. S’immaginò che lei fosse uscita per avere le risposte che aveva cercato quella notte, da sola, negl’incubi che l’avevano tormentata, mentre lui era lì accanto e le aveva accarezzato il viso e s’era limitato a fare quello perché altro non avrebbe potuto. Altro non gli era stato consentito fare.</p><p>Tutto era sconosciuto…</p><p> </p><p>Un tuffo al cuore, l’ennesimo, che il fischio secco e netto dava certezza che l’imbarcazione avesse preso a lasciare il porto.</p><p>Fu costretto ad attaccarsi alle sartie slacciate e libere mentre il pavimento aveva preso ad ondeggiare e le vele distese s’erano gonfiate accogliendo il vento che sospingeva fuori dal porto, al largo.</p><p> </p><p>Il buio andava colmato.</p><p>Un odore, un suono, un lamento…</p><p>Persino il gemere sordo del fasciame dello scafo poteva comporre un’immagine che non fosse solo evanescente congettura ma attestazione fedele di quanto era accaduto.</p><p>Il dolore, quello sì, rimbombava nella testa, riportando certezza delle legature, del corpo forzatamente indotto a star fermo e subire ed accogliere…</p><p>Lei apparteneva ad un uomo. Quell’uomo la meritava libera e pulita…</p><p> </p><p>Il solco sul ponte principale.</p><p>Ne aveva seguito la traiettoria, poi s’era voltata verso la prua, osservando, anche lì, le riparazioni in corso nell’altro squarcio.</p><p>Si concentrò ma nulla pareva richiamare alla mente quanto accaduto prima di quella battaglia, come accennato dal comandante in seconda.</p><p>Sapeva ciò che le aveva raccontato lui.</p><p> </p><p>Però lei apparteneva ad André e non poteva accettarsi d’essersi ritrovata ad indietreggiare quando l’aveva intravisto e riconosciuto, quella notte, nemmeno fosse stato un estraneo, un volto sconosciuto, un fantasma…</p><p>
  <em>Il buio oltre…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oltre il buio doveva esserci altro.</p><p>Però le immagini non collimavano con quel buio da cui tentava d’uscire. Una sorta di ventre scuro che inghiottiva i gesti, i propri e poi quelli di colui con cui s’era scontrata.</p><p>Persino la voce era atona, che le era parso d’aver gridato ma nessuno l’aveva udita.</p><p>E la coscienza allora si rifiutava d’accedere al ventre scuro e…</p><p> </p><p>Attraversò il ponte sottocoperta, passò accanto ai cavalli.</p><p>Riconobbe la strada.</p><p>Iniziò a scendere giù, ancora, attratta dal filo invisibile scorto dalla mente, non dagl’occhi.</p><p>Un passo dopo l’altro, l’aria impregnata del sentore salmastro della salsedine e della pece e del bitume e degli effluvi ch’emanavano i corpi a riposo, pochi, le voci che la richiamavano indietro, che di là non si poteva andare.</p><p>La direzione era giusta allora, solo non capiva se e quando ci fosse già passata da lì…</p><p> </p><p>Avrebbe potuto attendere André ma no, l’urgenza di sapere premeva sulle tempie, che André doveva restare fuori da quella faccenda. André meritava d’averla pura, intensa, viva e non sporcata da chissà quale vituperio.</p><p>Ecco, sì, quella bolla scura s’agitava nella testa…</p><p> </p><p>Ricordava di essere corsa dietro a Martin e di essersi ritrovata quasi in fondo alla nave.</p><p>Giù, nel buio…</p><p>
  <em>Il buio oltre…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Improvvisamente si trovò di fronte all’ultima porta del corridoio.</p><p>Stava per aprirla, passi veloci alle spalle imposero di alzare la guardia, istintivamente.</p><p>Non si voltò nemmeno, intuì i piedi, un grido ed una spinta rovesciata addosso a chiunque le fosse dietro…</p><p> </p><p>Un tonfo secco, un mugugno, il respiro spezzato.</p><p>Gli occhi c’impiegarono un poco a riconoscerlo.</p><p>“Martin…”.</p><p>Il bambino era a terra, sbattuto contro la parete, gli occhi sgranati, incapace d’accettare la furia che gli s’era rovesciata addosso. Non da lei…</p><p>E Oscar s’era ritrovata scossa, anche lei, che i nervi erano tesi al punto da esser divenuti incontrollabili.</p><p> </p><p>“Martin…sei tu? Perdonami…mi hai spaventato…”.</p><p>L’abbracciò stringendoselo addosso, mentre l’altro stava lì un poco stranito, disorientato.</p><p>Era abituato a subire colpi. Da lei non se l’aspettava…</p><p> </p><p>“Stai bene?”.</p><p>Annuì l’altro.</p><p>Oscar non chiese altro, a parole, lo fissò negli occhi e l’altro non rispose che nell’unico modo che conosceva, appoggiando la mano sulla guancia, tenendola lì.</p><p>“Lo prendo come un sì!” – sussurrò lei piano chiudendo di nuovo l’abbraccio.</p><p>Rammentava gli occhi del bambino, quando s’era ritrovata là sotto, assieme a lui.</p><p>Lividi, scuri, incapaci di reagire ed avvertirla che là sotto tutto sarebbe stato diverso.</p><p> </p><p>Il bambino l’afferrò per la camicia tirandola…</p><p>“No…ho capito che vuoi…non posso…devo vedere…”.</p><p>L’altro piantò il muso, negò con la testa.</p><p>Lei s’era già rialzata e quasi il moccioso era rotolato giù, un istante prima chiuso nell’abbraccio e l’istante dopo libero, disperso.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar continuò ad avanzare, le narici piene dell’odore intenso della polvere di carbone, le pareti nere, la scia a terra lasciata da quelli ch’erano passati di lì.</p><p>Un’altra scia…</p><p>La paglia scostata nella cella della Basse Gêole…</p><p>Un altro demone, che però aveva fatto in fretta a mordere la coscienza e poi se n’era andato, portandosi via il bene più prezioso e necessario, la memoria dei fatti, il senso degli avvenimenti, qualunque essi fossero stati.</p><p>Scese ancora.</p><p> </p><p>Era buio, dentro e fuori.</p><p>Inciampò nel cordame…</p><p>Era buio.</p><p>Il tanfo mozzò il respiro.</p><p>Acqua salata mista all’umido sentore della sabbia marcia e delle pietre rose dal mare.</p><p>Un coacervo d’effluvi confondeva i sensi e nascondeva l’odore umano di quelli ch’erano stati lì.</p><p>Il suo e quello del suo aguzzino…</p><p> </p><p>Le corde a terra, le prese, le scorse con le dita. Erano bagnate…</p><p>Lo sguardo fisso, nel buio…</p><p>
  <em>Il buio oltre…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il moccioso la tirava, mugugnava d’uscire, d’altra parte aveva ragione, lì sotto non c’era niente.</p><p>Oscar non cercava nulla in effetti.</p><p>Ch’era troppo buio per vedere oltre il buio.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi non vedevano, il corpo sì, s’ascoltava contorcersi per liberarsi dal giogo, dalle mani…</p><p>Il corpo stava parlando, avviluppato in un groviglio di dolore.</p><p>La sua mente era vuota, nessuna immagine, nessun suono per capire.</p><p>Nemmeno l’olezzo disgustoso riusciva a smuovere la memoria.</p><p> </p><p>Cadde giù, seduta a terra. Il pavimento era saturo d’acqua putrida, sabbia…</p><p>Le dita s’aprirono per affondarci e rimescolarla ch’essa sfuggiva e scorreva.</p><p>Consistenza marcia e morta…</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi contarono le stesse corde lasciate lì a penzolare, gli stessi ganci ficcati nel legno, gli stessi ami scuri, sangue rappreso, tutti parimenti imbrattati…</p><p>Erano dodici…</p><p>Le mani erano sfilate piano sul dolorosi tagli delle braccia…</p><p>Erano dieci…</p><p>Feriva immaginarsi a che fosse serviti gli altri due che il ventre pareva fosse stato inciso, tagliato in due e fosse stato aperto e svuotato…</p><p>Non poteva accettarlo…</p><p> </p><p>Non riuscì a porsi altre domande.</p><p>Solo per esperienza, solo per quella, certi frangenti portavano ad una sola conclusione, la più ovvia, la più inevitabile, per come le era stato descritto l’aguzzino che l’aveva presa.</p><p>Non ebbe più forza di fare nulla, perché la mente svuotata era per lei la peggiore delle condanne.</p><p> </p><p>Pensò che se fosse rimasta lì ancora un po’ essa avrebbe compiuto lo scatto, colmato il vuoto, il buio, e le immagini avrebbero ripreso a scorrere, anche se le temeva.</p><p> </p><p>Altri passi, più decisi e pesanti, alle spalle. Non fiatò, non reagì.</p><p>Nessun rumore, nessun suono, nessuna parola, nemmeno il suo nome…</p><p>Lei era altrove, era dentro il suo buio, doveva uscire da quel dannato buio…</p><p>Una mano sulla spalla.</p><p>Non si voltò, riconobbe il tocco, leggero eppure forte al tempo stesso.</p><p>Si stupì che di nuovo provò rabbia.</p><p>Doveva restare lì, lì per capire. Possibile che lui non comprendesse?</p><p> </p><p>André forzò la stretta tentando d’esser più cauto possibile. Si chinò.</p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Provò rabbia, anche lui.</p><p>La nave era uscita dal porto di Ajaccio ed aveva ripreso a navigare in mare aperto.  Il cuore era balzato in gola, che anche se nessuno l’aveva vista scendere lei era scomparsa di nuovo e lui non avrebbe saputo più a che santo votarsi se davvero non fosse stata a bordo.</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo uscire…” - disse piano, la voce ferma, il timbro deciso – “Qui non c’è niente…”.</p><p>S’impose di non perdere la pazienza…</p><p>Era al limite.</p><p>Non attese risposta, si permise d’inanellare le dita tra i capelli, per scostarli dal viso ed osservare il profilo, da vicino. Scorse lo sguardo, fisso, muto.</p><p>Pareva che nemmeno lei fosse lì, davvero.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>Il suo nome, sulle labbra, scosse i sensi.</p><p>“Non posso…” – tentò d’obiettare lei – “Non…”.</p><p>“E’ inutile che resti qui…perché sei tornata qui sotto? Non c’è…niente…”.</p><p> </p><p>Faticava a parlare André. Che lì sotto c’era stato il giorno precedente ed aveva faticato a respirare persino lui, l’aria pregna dell’odore della violenza, sangue misto ad urina, rabbia…</p><p> </p><p>Le dita afferrarono il braccio, stringendolo…</p><p>“Vieni via!” – tirò più deciso.</p><p>“No!” – obiettò decisa.</p><p> </p><p>Il braccio si slacciò dalla presa.</p><p>Una mano a terra, fece per rialzarsi. Il pertugio era stretto e si ritrovò André lì, davanti a lei, addosso, che di spazio ce n’era davvero poco.</p><p>Negò con la testa, incapace di parlare, mentre gli occhi l’imploravano di scansarsi, di uscire, di lasciarle aria sufficiente per respirare. Si divincolava seppur immobile, aizzando contro l’altro il fantasma del buio in cui era finita. Non glielo voleva lui, dentro lo stesso buio.</p><p>Non sapeva che cosa ci fosse dentro…</p><p> </p><p>André non indietreggiò, l’ondeggiare dell’imbarcazione lo costrinse ad attaccarsi con una mano ad un gancio piantato nello scafo, e con l’altra ad afferrarla che non scivolasse giù.</p><p>“Qui non possiamo restare!” – replicò un poco più feroce – “Dobbiamo uscire…devi tornare nella cabina e riposare…”.</p><p>Strinse la presa, con rabbia stavolta, che la pazienza era al limite e stava lasciando il posto alla disperazione. L’aveva costretta altre volte ad accettare la propria volontà…</p><p>Non ne era mai andato fiero, che lui la voleva libera…</p><p> </p><p>Fu lei che prese a fissarlo allora, mentre la mente scivolava nel buio e lì, dentro quel buio, si domandava perché provasse rabbia contro di lui, contro André, proprio adesso che s’erano ritrovati, proprio adesso che quel viaggio volgeva al termine, proprio…</p><p>“Lasciami!”.</p><p> </p><p>Con rabbia glielo chiese…</p><p>Gli occhi si sgranarono.</p><p>André vi lesse la paura, che lei dimostrava attraverso la rabbia.</p><p>Ma era paura…</p><p>Paura, pura e semplice.</p><p>Paura della vicinanza di qualcuno, chiunque esso fosse.</p><p> </p><p>Non riuscì ad essere accondiscendente, tenero.</p><p>Le tese la mano, invitandola ad uscire.</p><p>“Andiamo fuori di qui…non ha alcun senso restare in questo buco…vieni via…”.</p><p>“In questo buco…come lo chiami tu…ormai ci sono entrata non so più quante volte!” – il respiro contratto, la mascella serrata – “Qui…non riesco più ad uscire da qui…”.</p><p> </p><p>La constatazione tagliente si rovesciò addosso ad André. Lei non parlava di quel groviglio di assi marci sepolto nel ventre della nave. No…</p><p>“Devo ricordarmi che cosa è accaduto…” – sibilò in preda alla disperazione, i denti stretti, i movimenti rallentati, la mente stravolta…</p><p>Mente ed corpo non viaggiavano più in accordo tra loro.</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò per distogliere gli occhi da André, che lei sentiva la gola chiudersi e non voleva piangere, non aveva senso piangere, non era così ch’era vissuta e che le avevano insegnato a combattere.</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>Lei si ritrasse, d’intinto, incontrollabile desiderio di liberarsi da quella stretta.</p><p>Ma quello era André!</p><p>Non era River, non era un cacciatore di taglie…</p><p>Non era uno sconosciuto qualsiasi…</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Per anni, anzi per tutta la vita, aveva controllato sentimenti, coscienza, mente, corpo. Aveva costretto sé stessa ad essere distaccata, fredda…</p><p>E poi, dopo, da quando aveva compreso di amare André, il contatto con lui era divenuto ricerca continua ed insaziabile, a placare sete e fame e sonno e respiro.</p><p>L’aveva sperimentato sulla pelle, nelle viscere, quando aveva creduto fosse morto s’era sentita morta, nella carne, dentro ogni più piccola parte di sé.</p><p>Toccarlo e lasciarsi toccare, abbracciarlo e lasciarsi abbracciare…</p><p>Sussurrargli lì, nel remoto e placido scorrere del sangue, lì, nell’incavo del collo…</p><p>Sussurrargli che l’amava…</p><p> </p><p>Bastava una mano sulla spalla per farla trasalire e contorcere al punto da suscitare angoscia e sconvolgimento nello sguardo di lui che la osservava, mentre lei si sforzava di alzarsi, di nuovo senza aiuto, indietreggiando di fronte a lui?</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si scostò un poco per evitare che lui la sfiorasse di nuovo, puntò una mano a terra e cercò di alzarsi, anche se a fatica, come se la terra in realtà le stesse chiedendo di restare lì, attaccata al pavimento sudicio, mentre gli occhi scorrevano ad una ad una le punture di sangue, macchie che solcavano il pertugio ed i sentori marci penetravano nella mente e nella carne.</p><p>“Avanti, usciamo…”.</p><p>Questa volta il tono fu perentorio e lei percepì davvero l’inflessione severa, raramente scovata nella voce di André, quella che non ammetteva repliche, che quella non era una richiesta ma un ordine.</p><p> </p><p>Il sole alto ferì la vista di nuovo, splendente e feroce quasi. Neppure quello riusciva a placare il buio marcio della mente.</p><p>Oscar s’appoggiò alla balaustra. Si ritrovò senza respiro, sudata, la camicia appiccicata addosso, le gambe tremavano, mentre insisteva a restare lì, in piedi, a combattere.</p><p> </p><p>“Torniamo nella cabina. Devi riposare e mangiare…”.</p><p>“Non ho fame…” – s’affrettò a puntualizzare lei, a quel punto non un’affermazione ma una provocazione.</p><p>Pareva lo facesse apposta a contraddirlo.</p><p> </p><p>Ci riuscì in effetti che tanta era stata la paura d’averla persa di nuovo, mentre la nave salpava e la Corsica s’allontanava, che tenerla a freno quella rabbia sarebbe stato difficile.</p><p>S’era ritrovato messo da parte, di nuovo. Non poteva credere che quella fosse davvero una sfida dettata dalla paura.</p><p>“Ti stai comportando come una mocciosa viziata e capricciosa!” – se ne uscì con tono severo e voce ferma parandosi davanti a lei – “E’ ora di finirla…quello che è accaduto…so che stai male ma questo non ti autorizza a sparire senza pensare che io me ne starò tranquillo ad attendere le tue decisioni o che potrai trascurare…”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>
  <em>Possibile che lei non ci arrivasse?</em>
</p><p>“La tua salute!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’affondo colpì. Entrambi…</p><p>Scosse anche Sir John River ch’era lì, poco distante, ad assistere al primo vero ed intenso scambio di battute tra i due fratelli Montand, che a quel punto tutto potevano essere tranne che fratelli.</p><p>L’aveva reputato incapace d’adirarsi, il fratello maggiore, contro il minore!</p><p>“Non almeno fino a quando ci sarò io accanto a te!” - proseguì André deciso – “E adesso seguimi! Mangerai a costo di…”.</p><p>Non l’afferrò questa volta André ma allargò la destra per farle strada.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar lo guardò, pragmatico ed intransigente come sempre.</p><p>Non poteva fare altrimenti, che le pareva avrebbe perso l’appiglio del pavimento sotto i piedi e ancora un poco e sarebbe caduta lì a terra, come una svenevole damina a cui hanno stretto troppo il busto e sta per soffocare.</p><p>Mancava l’aria nonostante fossero sul ponte ed il vento intenso scompigliasse capelli e pensieri ed intendimenti.</p><p> </p><p>Un passo…</p><p>Barcollò, André l’afferrò per il braccio cingendo la vita, chiudendo l’abbraccio per sorreggerla.</p><p>Il primo intenso contatto che si permisero dopo giorni d’assenza.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Non erano davvero fratelli quei due!</em> – convenne River che rimase lì ad osservare i due che s’avviavano, dimentichi del resto del mondo che continuava a girare per i fatti suoi.</p><p>Quei due parevano essere scesi in un’altra dimensione.</p><p>S’intensificò la curiosità, che poi non c’era più molto da scoprire.</p><p>S’intensificò il desiderio ma convenne con sé stesso che l’altra non era davvero una svenevole damina da corteggiare attraverso lusinghe ed amichevoli sussurri.</p><p>Era talmente intenso il desiderio.</p><p>E lui Sir John River non era abituato a girarci tanto attorno ai desideri.</p><p>E più la sfida era sottile e più l’eccitazione cresceva.</p><p> </p><p>La mano sbattuta sulla balaustra Sir John River decise ch’era il caso di scomparire per un po’ dalla vista di quei due. La strategia andava cambiata ed adattata al caso. Ne sapeva abbastanza ormai e le maniere decise erano quel che più gli aggradava di tentare.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>Le Comte Vert aveva virato verso nord. Al più tardi nella serata dell’indomani sarebbero approdati a Genova.</p><p> </p><p>“Mettiti…giù…devi riposare…” – la voce s’era ammorbidita anche se la rabbia non era ancora sbollita.</p><p>Non era rabbia ovviamente ma paura. Ma era difficile individuare la seconda piuttosto che la prima quando, fino ad allora, le relazioni verbali erano state sottomesse al rigore dello status sociale e del rango che li divideva e sottratte ai sentimenti ed all’affetto e all’amore.</p><p>Tutto era diverso adesso.</p><p>E allora la paura di perdersi, che sì, quella era sempre stata la stessa, la si doveva scoprire davvero, non più ammantata dalla rabbia.</p><p> </p><p>Non era convinta Oscar. La mente vagava rifiutandosi d’ascoltare le richieste.</p><p>André s’indusse a forzare…</p><p>Di nuovo afferrò il braccio.</p><p>Di nuovo lei si divincolò, stizzita.</p><p>“Dammi retta!”.</p><p>“Non sono una mocciosa André! Non è necessario che mi dici cosa fare!”.</p><p>La paura sollevava rabbia…</p><p>La rabbia nasceva dal vuoto, dal buio…</p><p> </p><p>“Non ho detto che sei una mocciosa ma che ti stai comportando come tale!”.</p><p>Le passò oltre, si parò davanti: “Non potevi aspettare prima di uscire? Quello che abbiamo passato…tutti e due…”.</p><p>Il plurale deponeva per l’inconsueta visione di sé, divenuti <em>loro…</em></p><p>André voleva evitare che lei cadesse di nuovo nella spirale del dubbio, perché il terrore di perdersi, quello, l’avevano vissuto entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>André allungò la mano, d’istinto, per scostare i capelli di lei, dal collo.</p><p>Aveva preso a farlo spesso negli ultimi tempi. Gli piaceva.</p><p>Gli piaceva attardarsi con le dita lì, in quel minuscolo lembo, che aveva scoperto sensibile e morbido. Sfiorarlo gli restituiva il soffocato allargarsi dell’intesa, pressoché immediata, che s’espandeva dilatando i sensi, gli occhi, sottraendo respiro. Attendeva André, illudendosi fosse ancora così.</p><p>Dio, gli era mancato tutto quanto. Che si erano perduti solo due giorni prima.</p><p> </p><p>Il tocco risaltò sulla pelle, feroce…</p><p>Impose d’indietreggiare, d’istinto.</p><p>Oscar s’impaurì davvero, alle insensate reazioni del corpo. Incontrollabili…</p><p> </p><p>Andrè allargò le braccia. S’arrendeva…</p><p>Era troppo presto e le ferite erano ancora aperte.</p><p>Oscar non rispose, che non c’era nulla da replicare.</p><p>Il buio stava lì, dentro, non fuori. Aveva tentato di colmarlo.</p><p>Il buio l’avrebbe seguita allora…</p><p> </p><p>S’arrese anche lei.</p><p>S’abbracciò, si chiuse, chiese scusa.</p><p>Poi si sforzò di sollevare lo sguardo e lo vide, André, la barba lunga di giorni, di nuovo, le guance scavate, lo sguardo sgranato su di lei, il verde intenso e limpido.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto accarezzarlo.</p><p>Si trattenne. Non avrebbe accettato di ritrovarsi prigioniera d’un gesto che non aveva idea sarebbe riuscita a portare fino in fondo.</p><p>Si arrese…</p><p> </p><p>“Anche tu…sembri stanco…”.</p><p>Annuì Andrè concedendosi solo di guardarla.</p><p>“Ti ho cercato dappertutto…ti ritrovo e tu…nemmeno una notte a saperti al sicuro…te ne vai di nuovo? Capisci? Io…con quello che è accaduto…”.</p><p>Parole smozzicate.</p><p>Se ne accorse Oscar che André iniziava un discorso e poi improvvisamente s’arrestava, incerto e poi no, poi passava oltre…</p><p>“Che cosa è accaduto?” – chiese lei, la voce sottile, incerta.</p><p>Un pugno allo stomaco per André che intuì non si riferisse al rapimento. Quello ormai era chiaro e vissuto, così come erano chiariti i motivi.</p><p> </p><p>“Non…”.</p><p>“Io…ero là sotto…e…che cosa…è…” - non proseguì nemmeno lei, il corpo parlò al posto della voce, la testa si reclinò di lato, solo un poco, per scostare lo sguardo, sviare dagli occhi di André che le stavano addosso.</p><p>Oscar si portò una mano alla bocca, il labbro gonfio stillò una spina di dolore.</p><p> </p><p>“Adesso…”.</p><p>“Adesso basta…scusami…” – concluse lui.</p><p>Il silenzio scese.</p><p>Tutt’e due rammentarono allora le volte in cui avevano preso a parlarsi piano, da qualche tempo, le parole sussurrare, soffiate, complici, quasi con timore, che nessuno dei due sapeva come fosse parlarsi davvero quando si ama e quando non è necessario dirsi altro.</p><p>Nemmeno quelle s’azzardarono a sgusciare dalla bocca.</p><p> </p><p>Si susseguirono i gesti, lenti, posati, cauti.</p><p>André preferì uscire senza che lei glielo chiedesse, che lei avrebbe voluto che restasse, ma poi no, andava bene così, che i segni impressi sul corpo facevano male a toccarli e a vederli.</p><p>Le mani s’acquietarono solo quando si lasciò fasciare il polso destro e poi il sinistro, dopo averli massaggiati un poco con lo strano unguento che bruciava e odorava di campo in fiore.</p><p>“Mi hanno detto che questo dovrebbe aiutare ad asciugare le ferite…”.</p><p> </p><p>Annuì, in silenzio, si distese in silenzio, chiuse gli occhi e poi li riaprì, che finalmente i sensi s’acquietavano ed iniziavano a raccogliere di nuovo le immagini ed i sentori della realtà.</p><p>“E quelle?” – chiese lei osservando le rose.</p><p>“Martin le ha portate per te…”.</p><p>“Martin…”.</p><p>“Se vuoi vado a cercarlo?”.</p><p>Negò, in silenzio.</p><p>“Sei stanco…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Vado lo stesso…” – concluse André alzandosi e riassettandosi le maniche della camicia – “Almeno vedrò che fine ha fatto…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Che ti è successo al braccio?” – chiese lei intuendo la fasciatura.</p><p>Un altro colpo allo stomaco…</p><p>“Niente!” – a bruciapelo.</p><p>“No…fammi vedere!” – s’allungò la mano per afferrarlo.</p><p>La prima richiesta di contatto…</p><p>“Oscar…non è niente…non ricordi?” – si morse il labbro di fronte allo sguardo sgranato di lei che no, non ricordava, e con gli occhi glielo stava chiedendo che fosse accaduto.</p><p>“Riposati…vado a cercare Martin e te lo porto qui così sarai più tranquilla…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un colpetto alla porta…</p><p>Il via vai quella mattina era davvero estenuante.</p><p>“Monsieur Grenet vi manda questo…”.</p><p>S’allungò il mozzo col collo per individuare quelli che adesso occupavano la cabina di Monsieur John River, che André s’era piazzato in mezzo alla porticina, afferrando lesto il vassoio con le pietanze e la teiera che tintinnò rilasciando il profumo aromatico del tè appena fatto.</p><p>“E poi dice che dovreste tornare giù in cambusa per cambiare la fasciatura…”.</p><p>Annuì André.</p><p>“E dice anche che se ne avete voglia vi aspetta un altro bicchierino di rhum…quello buono…quello delle grandi occasioni!” – continuava a cincischiare il ragazzotto, il collo lungo che André una pedata nel sedere gliel’avrebbe affibbiata volentieri perché si levasse dai piedi.</p><p>“Ringraziatelo da parte mia!” – tagliò corto ormai la questione era bell’e che scoperta – “Verrò appena posso”.</p><p>Gli chiuse quasi la porta in faccia, appoggiando il vassoio sul letto.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora?” – chiese lei – “Fammi vedere il braccio!”</p><p>S’aggiungeva un altro tassello evidentemente, che però non emergeva dalla memoria ma dallo stato dei fatti.</p><p>“Quando sei stato ferito? E da chi?”.</p><p>André rimase stupito.</p><p>“Ti prego…fammi vedere…”.</p><p>Fu costretto a togliere la fasciatura e a mostrare il taglio sul braccio, regolare, intenso, ancora fresco e dolorante.</p><p>“Ti ha ferito…”.</p><p>“E’ stato quell’uomo…prima che sparisse tra le onde…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un sussulto, che allora si rivide, che però era lei a tenere il coltello in mano mentre affondava nella carne dell’altro e poi l’acqua la sommergeva e lei si ritrovava giù, a scivolare giù…</p><p>“Com’è accaduto? Sono stata io a…a colpirlo?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Siamo stati noi…assieme…non abbiamo avuto scelta. Avrebbe ucciso me e preso te per portarti a bordo della sua nave e intascare la taglia…questo lo rammenti?”.</p><p>Annuì. Della taglia ormai aveva certezza. Gliene aveva parlato River ma anche l’altro…</p><p>Quello…</p><p>“L’olandese…”.</p><p> </p><p>Annuì André: “Così era chiamato…e…comunque…anche tu…”.</p><p>Si ritrasse tirandosi indietro, chiudendosi la camicia addosso…</p><p>I tagli sulla pelle di lei li aveva contati e ricontati e mordevano sulla pelle come denti d’un cane rabbioso.</p><p>Il buio si schiuse…</p><p>Il vuoto…</p><p>La rabbia che era certa che dentro, oltre, ci fosse dell’altro ma non c’era verso di riportarlo a galla.</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rimase lì, l’odore intenso del tè sotto il naso, mescolato a quello altrettanto pieno delle rose.</p><p>Rimase lì a chiedersi perché la sua testa non trovava appigli per uscire dal buio che si portava dentro.</p><p>Quella specie di antro nero e scuro che odorava di salsedine e sabbia marcia.</p><p> </p><p>Quella notte tentò d’uscirne. Forse gridava, forse apriva solo la bocca, forse no, nulla di tutto questo.</p><p>Nessuno la sentiva.</p><p>Finché si disse che nessuno l’avrebbe sentita e nessuno l’avrebbe trovata.</p><p>Decise che non aveva più senso continuare a gridare.</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un colpo, un tonfo, l’acqua in bocca, la sabbia viscida chiusa tra le dita…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì, respiro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il corpo chiuso, stretto, imbrigliato che non si slegava e non riusciva liberarsi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì, respiro…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ma no, il corpo era legato di nuovo, chiuso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il buio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gli occhi s’aprirono piano, un istante per raccogliere la poca luce che filtrava dalle assi sconnesse delle pareti.</p><p>Odore di tabacco e rose, intenso…</p><p>Era lì, chiusa, raggomitolata.</p><p> </p><p>Allungò un braccio per stirarsi, le dita colsero la morbida consistenza dei capelli chiari, lanugine bionda arruffata e tiepida.</p><p>Comprese ch’era Martin.</p><p>Comprese ch’era buio.</p><p>Fuori era buio.</p><p> </p><p>La luce fioca raccolta le permise di scrutare meglio lo spazio ristretto della cabina.</p><p>S’era addormentata a rovescio, di nuovo, e Martin s’era disteso accanto a lei e poco più in là c’era André. Dormiva.</p><p>S’allungò un poco di più per scostare i capelli dal viso e continuare a tessere la trama della pelle sotto le dita, imprimendo il respiro su di sé, assieme ai battiti.</p><p> </p><p>La mano rimase lì, se la ritrovò sul viso, che gli occhi s’aprirono di colpo, il respiro spezzato, mentre credeva davvero d’averla vista sparire di nuovo giù nel mare…</p><p>Non la vedeva più, non respirava più, nemmeno lui.</p><p>Afferrò il palmo, lo chiuse tra le dita annusando il sentore minerale dell’odore del corpo, dell’abbandono.</p><p>Oscar era lì, dormiva.</p><p>S’allungò, anche lui ad accarezzare il viso, a scostare i capelli, immaginandosi che tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, che sarebbe bastato attendere, qualche giorno, perché le forze tornassero, così come i ricordi.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>Che ricordi…</p><p> </p><p>Non poteva che immaginarli, non poteva che sperare non fossero quelli che s’immaginava.</p><p>Lei…</p><p>Se fosse davvero accaduto che quell’uomo le avesse fatto del male.</p><p>Lei l’avrebbe compreso e glielo avrebbe detto.</p><p>E lui l’avrebbe amata lo stesso, più di prima, ancora di più.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>3 ottobre 1789, Le Comte Verd, 7° giorno di viaggio, al tramonto, direzione Genova…</em>
</p><p>Uscì sgusciando fuori dalla cabina, silenziosamente.</p><p>La faccia si ritrovò immersa nella nebbia salmastra che oscurava il sole quella sera.</p><p>Tanto meglio.</p><p>La vista avrebbe impedito a lei di scorgere chiunque e a lei d’essere scorta.</p><p>Il buio era lì, oltre le ore che s’erano susseguite, silenziose, in cui non aveva avuto forza d’uscire fuori dalla cabina.</p><p>Quel tempo era stato speso per intrecciare le dita attraverso segni irreali che avrebbero dovuto raccontare la realtà agli occhi del bambino muto ch’era rimasto con lei. Simboli rudimentali per individuare lettere e poi parole e poi segni.</p><p>Un gioco per lasciar scorrere via la sensazione d’essere diversa e di non sapere perché.</p><p> </p><p>Non fu facile trovare un pertugio per accucciarsi a terra e lasciare gli occhi vagare verso il pelo dell’orizzonte che a tratti appariva e poi scompariva inghiottito dai banchi di nebbia.</p><p>Si strinse nel mantello, perché dopo tanto tempo, sentì per la prima volta freddo. Non il freddo dell’acqua gelata del mare ma quello dell’anima, senza forze, incapace di cercare una fonte per scaldarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Qualcuno le passò accanto, lo sguardo s’abbassò e poi si perse, il respiro era tornato lento ed intenso.</p><p>Boccate d’aria galleggiavano nei polmoni aperti, svuotati dalla rabbia…</p><p> </p><p>Guardò in alto, intravide alcune sartie libere ondeggiare sospinte dalla brezza sommata all’andatura della nave.</p><p>Prese a fissarle.</p><p>Erano ancorate per un verso e per l’altro erano libere, libere di ondeggiare.</p><p>Al pari ondeggiava la coscienza, per un verso trattenuta e per l’altro libera, spezzata, leggera per assurdo, disancorata dal corpo ch’era distrutto, disfatto, immobile, incapace di librarsi assieme alla prima.</p><p>La consistenza dei muscoli reclamava attenzione, puntigliosa disamina di come essi si fossero ridotti all’impassibilità, all’incapacità di scrollarsi di dosso l’apatia.</p><p> </p><p>Se n’era accorta anche lei.</p><p>Dio, non era più riuscita a toccare André, a sfiorargli il viso, ad accarezzare le guance.</p><p>Se l’era permesso solo quando lui dormiva, che di nuovo s’era ritrovata ladra a rubare un respiro, un battito, solo per sé, senza poter offrire nulla di sé, in cambio della generosità e della disperazione dell’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Grida, volteggi, imprecazioni…</p><p>Le sartie trattenevano il velame dell’albero maestro. Gemettero ancorate e poi strattonate e poi avvolte…</p><p>Lo sguardo comprese, mentre dalla nebbia sbucava la costa.</p><p> </p><p>“Permettete?”.</p><p>Un sussulto…</p><p>Gli occhi riconobbero la figura dell’inglese, vestito di tutto punto, giacca amaranto, bottoni d’argento piccoli, finemente cesellati, tricorno rigorosamente stretto nelle mani. Pareva in procinto di partecipare ad un ricevimento.</p><p>Annuì Oscar concedendo all’altro d’accomodarsi e sedersi accanto.</p><p> </p><p>“Stiamo per entrare nel porto di Genova…dovrò accompagnare il comandante negli uffici della compagnia. Spiegheremo la questione…”.</p><p>“Gli squarci sul ponte…” – precisò lei, la voce era stanca, che pareva importarle poco.</p><p>Magari fosse stato possibile riparare i guasti della mente come quelli del ponte d’una imbarcazione.</p><p>“Certo…e anche che abbiamo perso tre uomini dell’equipaggio…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tre…</em>
</p><p>Deglutì a fatica.</p><p>“I compari dell’olandese erano due…sono scesi in mare con lui…” – precisò River.</p><p>
  <em>Tre in tutto…</em>
</p><p>Si strinse nel mantello. Non lo rammentava…</p><p>Ricordava però che aveva tentato di divincolarsi, tirando, come una forsennata.</p><p>Forse perché c’erano volute tre persone per impedirle di muoversi.</p><p>Come e dove e perché…</p><p>
  <em>Tre…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Come state?”.</p><p>“Meglio…” – non se la sentiva di parlare, la voce dispersa, da qualche parte, nella profondità della ricerca.</p><p>L’educazione imponeva di rispondere.</p><p>“Bene…sono contento!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese s’accorse che l’altra stava sulle sue. Il tempo scarseggiava, dopo la sosta a Genova, l’arrivo a Livorno sarebbe incorso entro un’altra giornata al massimo.</p><p>Quella era sola…</p><p>Tanto valeva forzare la situazione e provare.</p><p> </p><p>“Voglio insistere!” – esordì d’un fiato che lei quasi sussultò – “E mi scuso fin d’ora se v’appariranno indiscrete le mie parole ma…”.</p><p>“Noto che vi scusate abbastanza spesso…” – sibilò lei – “Non mi aspettavo neppure io foste così pieno di riguardi…”.</p><p>L’affondo…</p><p>Tanto valeva lasciarlo parlare l’altro.</p><p>S’immaginava tiepidi discorsi su diritti civili, uguaglianza tra classi, dovere di lottare per cavalcare l’onda dei dissensi…</p><p>I soliti discorsi sui massimi sistemi.</p><p>L’avrebbe accontentato sostenendo che aveva ragione…</p><p> </p><p>S’immaginava…</p><p>L’altro si scostò di poco e si piantò davanti alla faccia. Incombeva adesso lo sguardo nocciola su di lei.</p><p>S’accorse che l’altro non intendeva solo parlare e se voleva farlo voleva che le parole s’imprimessero assieme all’incombenza del corpo.</p><p>Lo vide allora, finalmente, vicino, che forse era proprio ciò che l’inglese voleva.</p><p> </p><p>“Ascoltate! Ascoltatemi, vi prego!”.</p><p>Lo sguardo tentò di non ascoltare ficcandosi sull’orizzonte.</p><p>“La battaglia è appena cominciata! A Parigi…mi hanno raccontato quello che è accaduto. Io stesso avrei voluto essere là, sotto le torri di quella fortezza, ad unire la mia rabbia a quella dei parigini, della gente del popolo! E adesso mi domando come abbiate potuto abbandonare questa lotta…insomma…lasciare tutto!? State fuggendo in sostanza! Non me ne capacito! Io non penso che voi siate…dannazione…non penso stiate lasciando la Francia per mancanza di coraggio! Voi eravate là…e la taglia ch’è stata messa…indirettamente mi conferma che il vostro ruolo è stato determinante e che avete…”.</p><p>Una mano tra i capelli, il tricorno era scivolato via, un ginocchio puntato a terra, la faccia addosso…</p><p>“Avete infastidito qualcuno…i vostri superiori…ma questo è logico…avete disatteso gli ordini d’opporvi alla gente del popolo…e…e come se non bastasse…io stesso ho visto cosa avete fatto qui, su Le Comte Vert!”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si mantenne sull’orizzonte, ci provò, si sforzò…</p><p>Il buio aveva preso a riempirsi d’immagini. Questa volta erano reali…</p><p>Gli schieramenti che caricavano la folla e poi sparavano…</p><p>Sommari plotoni…</p><p>I soldati che indietreggiavano per far avanzare il secondo plotone…</p><p>Altri spari, grida, la gente che fuggiva…</p><p>L’odore della polvere da sparo, il fumo che ostruiva la vista e spezzava il respiro…</p><p>I corpi a terra…</p><p>L’odore del sangue…</p><p>Il boato della corte fatta saltare in aria…</p><p> </p><p>“Non avete nulla da replicare!? Il vostro silenzio è assurdo!” - proseguiva quello – “Siete nobile…forse allora non volete scontrarvi con i nobili? Con quelli del vostro rango? Ma sappiate che lo scontro è già realtà! Le parole di Jean Jaques Rousseau…i comizi nelle piazze…la Dichiarazione sull’uguaglianza delle persone! Voi…voi stessa…una nobile…che…che non vuole più eseguire gli ordini! Non vi dice nulla tutto questo?”.</p><p> </p><p>Nemmeno se ne accorse River d’esser arrivato sulla faccia dell’altra.</p><p>Indisponeva il silenzio, sconcertava la mancanza di reazione.</p><p>Il buio si riempiva…</p><p>
  <em>Tu sei una traditrice!</em>
</p><p>La richiesta accorata della Regina Maria Antonietta di stare comunque dalla parte dei sovrani, lo stupore del padre, lo sconcerto del Maggiore Girodel, la rabbia di Bouillé, il rifiuto sdegnato di Maximilien Robespierre, la lama sconosciuta d’un ribelle che non accettava un nobile tra i fautori del nuovo corso…</p><p>La nausea prese a salire, davvero.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>Una mano puntata a terra, tentò d’alzarsi, per sottrarsi, più che alle contestazioni dell’altro, ai propri ricordi, fantasmi che s’ammassavano adesso, figure distorte…</p><p>Il corpo di Camille Bertinou…</p><p>Lasalle Gerard, Jean Baptiste Frerer…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Le grida, il fumo, l’odore dell’acqua marcia sotto Pont Marie…</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No! Permettete!” – s’impose l’altro impedendole di muoversi – “Non vi consento di sottrarvi a questa domanda. Vi reputo una donna intelligente e…e perspicace! E se state fuggendo perché avete timore di non avere abbastanza forze per affrontare la storia che finalmente sta mutando corso…sappiate che io potrei aiutarvi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar deglutì, non sapeva bene nemmeno lei cosa, sangue, rabbia, disgusto...</p><p>Nel profondo sapeva che l’altro aveva ragione.</p><p>Scostò la testa.</p><p>“Monsieur…non…”.</p><p>“No! No davvero! Non credo che voi siate così vigliacca!”.</p><p>“Voi non sapete nulla di me!”.</p><p>“So quanto basta per immaginarlo! Da quando vi ho vista…nemmeno sapevo ch’eravate una donna e m’ero dato del pazzo che avrei voluto…”.</p><p> </p><p>S’avvicinò davvero, le mani afferrarono i lembi del mantello per tenerla lì che lei s’era rialzata e pareva volesse andarsene.</p><p>Oscar si voltò allora, lo fissò, incredula.</p><p>“Non potete fuggire! Non voi! Non potete arrendervi! Siete creatura davvero leggiadra e sensibile e con il sostegno di qualcuno accanto a voi, sono certo che diventereste un’eccellente guida per tutti coloro che vogliono uscire dal gioco della schiavitù! Noi…noi…perché non venite con me? Perché non venite con me in Italia, a Napoli? Io sono diretto là! I miei compagni sarebbero felici di conoscervi…e voi potreste continuare a combattere…anche per il vostro popolo se vorrete…per i francesi certo! E non correreste gli stessi rischi che in Francia!”.</p><p>“Monsieur state dicendo davvero un mucchio di sciocchezze!”.</p><p>L’altro proseguì che ormai parlava da solo.</p><p>“Dannazione ma non capite? Con le vostre conoscenze si potrebbero addestrare e armare le persone e portarle a ribellarsi contro le ignominie della nobiltà, in Francia, in Inghilterra, in Italia…ovunque vorrete! Persino in America! Non avete che da ordinarmelo ed io sarò ai vostri piedi e vi procurerò armi e soldati e…”.</p><p>“Monsieur River voi davvero non sapete cosa state dicendo!”.</p><p>“So di che parlo invece! Lo so bene! E’ mai possibile che sia bastato un ordine di vostro padre per farvi abbandonare la lotta che vi è costata così tanto? Tutto! La vostra carriera, i vostri titoli? Io non ci credo! E rinunciare a combattere proprio adesso che finalmente la gente ha compreso la propria forza!? No! Io lo so di cosa sto parlando e lo sapete anche voi! Le ho sentite le storie dei soldati che si sono ribellati a Parigi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Un respiro…</p><p>Rabbia e…</p><p>Non gli permise di continuare. Fu lei ad afferrarlo per la giacca di velluto amaranto, stringendo i lembi, arrivandogli sulla faccia…</p><p>“E sapete dove sono quei soldati adesso? Sapete dove sono i miei uomini!? Sono sotto terra! Sono morti! Gli uomini che avevo addestrato, quelli che vivevano a Parigi, con le loro famiglie i loro figli…sono morti!”.</p><p>“E’ inevitabile!” – constatò River, velata amarezza ammantata di cinismo – “Ogni ribellione, ogni rivolta, ogni passo verso la libertà ha un prezzo da pagare!”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio, sconcerto…</p><p>Un respiro, un altro…</p><p>Rabbia…</p><p>“Voi…voi parlate di prezzo, carriera, titoli, ideali, diritti, valori, soldati...” – digrignò lei che le lacrime prendevano ad inondare la gola – “Io parlo di uomini! Si può impazzire sapete! Si può impazzire a vedere un uomo, parlarci assieme, osservare i suoi occhi, ascoltare la sua voce e nemmeno pochi istanti dopo vederlo a terra, trafitto, morto! Il ventre dilaniato dalle pallottole, la faccia squarciata, il sangue che esce e macchia tutto! Il suo sangue…l’odore…l’odore del sangue l’avete mai sentito davvero? Li avete mai visti gli uomini trafitti dalle pallottole? Non un solo uomo ma dieci…cento…i corpi straziati come animali…le stesse persone che avete osservato mille volte nelle lunghe giornate della vita di caserma. Li avete addestrati, li avete rimproverati, li avete…</p><p>
  <em>Amati…</em>
</p><p>Avrebbe voluto dirglielo all’altro.</p><p>“Si può impazzire…” – un sussulto, lo sguardo sgranato, perso, distrutto – “E’ questo ciò che volete?”.</p><p> </p><p>Gridò la rabbia, la disperazione che tutto prese a vorticare come fosse tornata laggiù al tramonto a Parigi, lungo la Senna.</p><p>Il buio squarciato dai ricordi, quelli incisi nella carne…</p><p>“Vi prego…” – tentò d’insistere l’inglese.</p><p>“No io prego voi! Prego che non dobbiate mai assistere ad una carneficina simile! Prego che non abbiate mai sotto gli occhi il corpo d’una madre che fa da scudo a suo figlio e quello poi, nel silenzio, sguscia da sotto e la guarda e la chiama e quella non risponde perché è morta! E prego non dobbiate mai sentire il pianto di una madre che stringe tra le braccia il corpo del figlio che sembra che dorma e invece…e prego…”.</p><p>Era troppo…</p><p>“Si può impazzire…” – ripeté piano mentre le forze scivolavano via, che fu costretta a stringersi alle braccia dell’altro e l’altro comprese o forse no ma nulla gli parve più importante se non stringere a sé quella donna e percorrere l’esigua distanza che distanziava la bocca da cogliere, fendere, lambire in un bacio doloroso ed intenso.</p><p> </p><p>Si chiuse su di lei, forse attratto dalla disperazione di lei o dagli occhi che l’imponevano o dal corpo che si frantumava.</p><p> </p><p>Il medesimo contatto le impose di staccarsi, di puntarsi contro l’altro ch’era più forte, deciso, invasato, folle dal desiderio di colmare la smania, acquietare il possesso che s’innalzava.</p><p>E lei ci provò a staccarsi, a serrare la bocca…</p><p>Un gemito…</p><p> </p><p>Spinse, tentò di spingerlo via che alla fine l’altro si staccò davvero, mentre il corpo veniva trascinato via e lei cadeva giù, una mano sulla bocca e con la coda dell’occhio intuiva il groviglio di forze contrapposte ed il pugno che volava in faccia all’inglese e poi André che gli s’avventava contro, prima che l’altro si mettesse in guardia.</p><p>“André!”.</p><p>Tentò di richiamarlo…</p><p>“No!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Alzati dannato idiota!” – gridò l’altro avventandosi sull’inglese. E quello non se lo fece ripetere e s’alzò davvero e tutt’e due s’afferrarono per i lembi del mantello, strattonandosi, le destre alzate che se si fossero scansati di poco, i pugni sarebbero stati carichi a sufficienza per colpirsi.</p><p> </p><p>“Messieurs!” – alle spalle…</p><p>Oscar si voltò.</p><p>Il colpo netto rimbombò sul pavimento.</p><p>Una, due, tre volte…</p><p>Rimbombò dentro di lei che l’accolse nella gola e fu costretta a portarsi una mano lì, nella gola, dove un tempo era stata trafitta.</p><p>Un tempo…</p><p>Quel dannato bastone…</p><p> </p><p>“Messierurs! Prego!” – Monsieur Norel de Ville s’era fatto avanti, a fatica, per sedare lo scontro – “Devo ordinare di mettervi ai ferri tutti e due!?”.</p><p>La faccia era puntata sui due uomini ch’erano rimasti con il destro a mezz’aria entrambi, la sinistra teneva saldamente l’abito dell’altro, la distanza era debita sia per staccarsi sia per avventarsi, gli occhi ficcati negli occhi, a scrutarsi come due cani che s’annusano e capiscono di dover rimandare lo scontro, per il bene comune, non certo perché uno dei due abbia intuito la supremazia dell’altro.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur River siete pregato si darvi una sistemata e di avviarvi con me per scendere dalla nave!” – proseguì de Ville – “Sapete che gli screzi tra equipaggio e passeggeri non sono visti di buon occhio! O devo presumere che stiate inscenando al meglio la recita che dovremo rappresentare a breve?”.</p><p>Il respiro dei due contendenti, nella forzata immobilità, s’innalzava anziché calmarsi e nessuno dei due accennava a cedere un pollice di distanza.</p><p>Gli occhi sugli occhi…</p><p> </p><p>“Sir John River!” – sbottò de Ville stizzito dalla mancanza di adesione all’ordine del sottoposto – “Per tutti…i…”.</p><p>Un altro colpo s’innalzò riverberandosi sul pavimento asciutto.</p><p>“Ne convengo che una faccia gonfia forse sarebbe più convincente per perorare la causa d’una cruenta battaglia con predoni del mare ma direi che al momento non ritengo sia necessario!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro prese ad acquietarsi…</p><p>“Vi consiglio di dare ascolto al vostro superiore! E’ una cosa che mi sono sempre imposto di fare quand’ero nei Soldati della Guardia a Parigi!” – sibilò André rivolto a River – “E non ho mai mancato di rispettare la volontà del mio comandante!”.</p><p>La chiosa si riferiva ad altro, la volontà era altra.</p><p>“Vi consiglio davvero di farlo!” – gridò allora mollando per primo la presa.</p><p> </p><p>S’allontanarono i due squadrandosi.</p><p>Non si piacevano, ormai era assodato, anzi non s’erano mai piaciuti.</p><p>Ora si detestavano, almeno le carte s’erano scoperte…</p><p> </p><p>“Ci fidavamo…almeno lei si fidava di voi…” – proseguì André sprezzante.</p><p>River rimase in silenzio…</p><p>“André…aspetta…”: Oscar lo richiamò a sé.</p><p>“Stai bene?” – chiese lui distogliendo l’attenzione dall’altro.</p><p>“Sì…lascia stare…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar prese la mano di André e se la strinse al petto.</p><p>Lì, alla gola, lì…</p><p>Era tutto annodato lì, i ricordi, il freddo, il pianto…</p><p> </p><p>“Lascia stare…voglio andare via da qui…”.</p><p>Fece per sollevarsi e quasi ricadde di nuovo a terra, mentre André le mise un braccio alla vita per sollevarla.</p><p>L’inglese fece un passo, anche lui…</p><p> </p><p>Non era una persona insensibile o fredda. Era solo un’idiota…</p><p>André lo squadrò chiedendogli in silenzio se non gli fosse bastato lo scontro.</p><p>“Non so che mi sia preso…” – balbettò River, che Monsieur Norel de Ville alzò gli occhi al cielo come a dirsi che non è che ci volesse tanto a comprendere che gli fosse preso al suo comandante in seconda.</p><p>“Sono stato incosciente…vi ho mancato di rispetto…ecco…quello che ho detto però lo penso veramente…credo che dovreste continuare a combattere per la libertà del vostro popolo e non abbandonare la lotta per…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…” – un filo di voce - “Credo d’aver conosciuto mancanze di rispetto ben peggiori di questa…almeno…”.</p><p>Un respiro…</p><p>
  <em>Almeno per quanto io ricordi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La voce sottile, si strinse ancora di più a sé, la mano chiusa nella mano di André, che faticava a restare lì, persino dentro la sua mano.</p><p>“Volete una risposta?!” – proseguì lei tornando a guardare l’orizzonte – “Allora sarò io a farvi una domanda…”.</p><p>River si mise in ascolto, attendendo repliche scontate che avrebbero riguardato gli ideali di libertà e di uguaglianza tra le persone o l’opportunità di cavalcare un’idea politica piuttosto che un’altra…</p><p> </p><p>“Voi avete mai amato qualcuno più della vostra vita, oltre la vostra vita? Qualcuno che sia la vostra stessa vita? Adesso e prima e…”.</p><p>
  <em>Oltre…</em>
</p><p>Avrebbe voluto dire…</p><p> </p><p>Andrè si contrasse, l’altro s’ammutolì.</p><p>Che avrebbe voluto rispondere che quella domanda non c’entrava nulla con il suo discorso.</p><p>Preferì tacere che davvero no, non avrebbe potuto rispondere in senso affermativo.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo prendo come un no!” - chiosò lei mentre gli occhi prendevano a riempirsi di lacrime.</p><p>Forse era il freddo o il vento…</p><p>I ricordi frantumavano il tempo, quello là sotto, sotto le torri nere.</p><p>Ne era certa che là sotto avrebbero voluto esserci tutti…</p><p>Tutti…</p><p>Lei c’era stata là sotto, senza André, che lo credeva morto…</p><p>“Io ho avuto questa fortuna e questo privilegio…ho avuto accanto a me una persona che mi ha amato più di sé stesso ed oltre sé stesso. Questa persona avrebbe dato la vita per me e anche adesso se io perdessi la mia vita lui probabilmente ne morirebbe. Ho scelto di vivere per lui allora e di fare ciò che mi ha chiesto perché ora la mia vita è diventata la sua e la sua è diventata la mia...”.</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese rimase zitto. Comprese…</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto comprenderlo cosa scorreva tra quei due, che la smania gli aveva davvero annebbiato la coscienza.</p><p>Oscar si strinse nel mantello, chiuse gli occhi, tutto aveva preso a muoversi, disarmonicamente…</p><p>
  <em>Sei mesi…</em>
</p><p>Ne erano quasi trascorsi tre.</p><p> </p><p>“E comunque, per chiudere una volta per tutte il discorso non credo che purtroppo potrei mai esservi di grande aiuto per ciò che avete proposto. Temo che non vivrò a lungo Sir John River. Forse questo non v’era stato detto…”.</p><p>Tutt’e due rimasero senza parole, l’inglese ed il capitano, poco dietro.</p><p>“Suo padre…” – proseguì André – “Le ha chiesto di lasciare la Francia non solo perché lei non dovesse morire in una prigione di Parigi o per mano di chissà quale invasato monarchico o ribelle che fosse. Ma semplicemente per consentirle di affrontare la morte…in pace…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo che alla fine la lotta, la smania, la rabbia, il dolore, il buio, si riempirono di quell’unico pensiero, sempre più incombente e ogni giorno sempre più reale.</p><p>“Morire in pace…” - ripeté Oscar - “Voi...vi vantate d’essere guidato da grandi ideali, Monsieur River, e io non dubito sia così. Ma quando mi avete raccontato del bambino e di come veniva trattato e avete ammesso di non esservi mai scomodato se non con poche parole di rimprovero al vostro nocchiero...allora credo che ci siano alcune contraddizioni nel vostro racconto...sir...prima d’imbracciare un fucile e combattere nelle grandi battaglie forse dovreste provare a vincere quelle più piccole...quelle che avete sotto gli occhi tutti i santi giorni...”.</p><p> </p><p>Non aveva assolutamente capito.</p><p>Non aveva capito nulla di loro. Avrebbe dovuto…</p><p>Monsieur Sir John River rimase a guardarli mentre se ne andavano.</p><p>Una manata sulla spalla l’indusse a ridestarsi.</p><p>“Mio giovane comandante in seconda…” – chiosò Monsieur Norel de Ville – “Te lo saresti dovuto immaginare!”.</p><p>“Che…cosa?” – balbettò River, gli occhi fissi nel vuoto.</p><p>“Beh…già quando la credevano un uomo…quella ci aveva rimescolato il sangue nelle vene a tutti e due…”.</p><p>“E allora!?” – sussurrò l’inglese instupidito.</p><p>“E allora…adesso che sappiamo chi è…ecco…direi che ha tutte le ragioni del mondo - <em>il fratello - </em>ad incazzarsi se qualcuno le mette gli occhi addosso! Ecco…di questo te ne saresti dovuto accorgere…”.</p><p>“Invece no!” – rispose l’altro imbambolato, che il sangue, così come s’era sollevato all’improvviso, adesso aveva preso a raggelarsi che no, una così non può morire, non è giusto, non…</p><p>Non intendeva Sir John River d’ammettere che non aveva capito chi fosse e non aveva capito che quei due non erano fratelli.</p><p>No, intendeva che non poteva ammettere d’arrendersi così…</p><p> </p><p>“Ecco appunto!” – concluse de Ville – “Questo l’avevo capito! Anche se per un istante m’è parso che l’avessi inteso benissimo come stavano le cose e semplicemente non te ne fosse importato un accidente di niente. Beh! Allora devo ammetterlo! Con una così val la pena provarci. Non si sa mai!”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>River rimase lì a fissare il vuoto, trafitto dalla realtà.</p><p>Il gioco pericoloso gli s’era ritorto contro. Giocarci con una così e ritrovarsi trafitto all’idea che la morte se la sarebbe portata via…</p><p>“Spero solo che quel dannato nocchiero…” – affondò de Ville, nella voce la contrazione del dubbio poi non tanto remoto.</p><p>La chiosa colpì.</p><p>River sgranò lo sguardo. Se davvero era accaduto…</p><p>“Direi ch’è il caso di andare…” - Monsieur Norel de Ville, fece strada col bastone</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>“Avrei dovuto spaccargli la faccia!” – masticò amaro André mentre gettava la giacca sul letto.</p><p>L’incombenza del gesto dell’inglese non era scemata, tanto più che tutt’e due erano nella sua cabina ed era difficile non continuare ad avercelo attorno, anche se sotto le sembianze degli oggetti e del vestiario che apparteneva all’altro.</p><p>“Così ci saresti finito tu nella stiva!” – chiosò lei, una punta d’ironia mentre s’accucciava sul letto, raggiungendo l’angolo più lontano.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, un respiro fondo…</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente…</p><p>Se quello sgradevole scontro era riuscito a strappare una nota comica altro non poteva significare che…</p><p>Il cuore sobbalzò.</p><p>Gl’interessava proseguire. Almeno avrebbero parlato.</p><p>Gli mancava parlare con lei. Anche perché di quell’argomento non avevano mai davvero discusso.</p><p>Mai, nemmeno quando quel bellimbusto di Alain…</p><p> </p><p>“Non credo che le sue intenzioni fossero…” – fu lei a passarsi una mano tra i capelli che però non riusciva a trovare il termine adatto – “Sì insomma, non credo volesse ferirmi o mancarmi di rispetto…”.</p><p>André si scosse…</p><p>
  <em>Questo no! Non te lo permetto! Dannazione che cosa sarebbe per te allora la mancanza di rispetto?!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Lo giustifichi!?” – le chiese piantandole lo sguardo addosso.</p><p>Con uno come River ci si poteva permettere d’essere gelosi. La gelosia è sentimento effimero e suadente che alle volte giova all’umore ed ai sensi.</p><p>“No…”.</p><p>“Allora come puoi dire una cosa si…” – si bloccò André, un istante – “…mile!”.</p><p>La gelosia alle volte fa davvero bene.</p><p> </p><p>Riemersero le giornate convulse a Parigi e la dannata proposta di matrimonio del Maggiore Girodel...</p><p>André dovette sedersi, prese a fissare avanti a sé, in preda allo stupore.</p><p>Anche con uno come il Maggiore Girodel s’era permesso d’essere geloso.</p><p>Con il Conte di Fersen no.</p><p>André rammentò che non s’era ritrovato geloso.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dimenticalo…</em>
</p><p>L’unica richiesta a lei…</p><p>Ch’era lei ad essersi innamorata.</p><p> </p><p>André aveva provato una paura folle, tranciante, esiziale.</p><p>Era di lei che André aveva avuto paura.</p><p> </p><p>C’erano tanti modi di amare e di cercare l’amore.</p><p>André rammentò Carmilla, giovane, inesperta, testarda.</p><p>Rammentò l’irruenza di Alain, anche lui disperso nel mare della solitudine, che aveva tentato di colmare attraverso un amore che fosse davvero impossibile, così da convincersi che sarebbe stato impossibile viverlo fino in fondo.</p><p> </p><p>Anche allora André aveva avuto paura.</p><p>Alain era diverso.</p><p>Lui avrebbe avuto paura di lei, di Oscar, dell’amore che avrebbe potuto unirli.</p><p>E quando l’amore fa paura allora è possibile che esso conduca davvero ad essere folli e pazzi…</p><p>Assurdo!</p><p> </p><p>L’amore confonde e disorienta ed eleva e poi abbandona…</p><p>L’amore scava, non colma…</p><p>Si ama in tanti modi…</p><p>Che alla fine sono uno solo.</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò a guardare Oscar, rannicchiata su un fianco, occhi chiusi.</p><p>L’aveva amata disperatamente, per una vita intera. Aveva fatto di quell’amore la propria ragione di vita.</p><p>E l’avrebbe amata lo stesso, qualunque fosse stata la sua scelta.</p><p>E poi no, c’era stato un momento in cui l’aveva voluta per sé, incapace di fermare le proprie mani che avevano fermato lei. Per averla…</p><p>Solo per un istante.</p><p> </p><p>La percorse allora, con lo sguardo…</p><p>Di nuovo, l’incavo del collo e poi giù verso i seni ed i fianchi morbidi…</p><p>Il viso, così perfetto ed etereo anche se sofferente.</p><p>Era bella…</p><p>D’una bellezza soffusa e chiusa, imprigionata forse…</p><p>La desiderava, no, la voleva.</p><p>Era dentro di sé. E nulla avrebbe mai potuto strappargliela da sé.</p><p> </p><p>Le accarezzò i capelli, scompigliandoli e facendoli finire sul viso, quasi a nasconderglielo.</p><p>Oscar non rispose.</p><p>Forse, allora, anche quell’uomo aveva voluto afferrare quella luce, anche solo un impercettibile barlume, che lui stesso ricordava di aver tenacemente inseguito per tutta la propria vita.</p><p><em>Tu sei la mia esistenza e un uomo</em> – si disse – <em>non può esistere senza sé stesso.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Uscì André, per respirare, l’aria fredda colpì il viso.</p><p>Nello sguardo le luci intense e tremule del porto di Genova.</p><p>Il viaggio stava per terminare.</p><p> </p><p>Si chiese quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato Oscar per tornare da quel viaggio, il suo viaggio.</p><p>Lo avrebbero avuto quel tempo?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ti rivoglio con me Oscar. Ti voglio. Ho bisogno di starti accanto…di toccarti…amarti…non sai quanto…non lasciarmi da solo ti prego…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio aiutami a restarle accanto. Aiutami ad aspettarla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sempre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti aspetterò sempre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alle volte il destino intreccia le vite degli esseri umani secondo percorsi del tutto inusuali, senza motivi immediatamente riconoscibili ma che, nel tempo, si rivelano e mostrano le loro ragioni.</p><p>Forse il tempo conosce il futuro e agisce in modo che quel futuro prenda forma e consistenza.</p><p> </p><p>Oppure il tempo è semplicemente ciò che guida l’esistenza nel suo dipanarsi, la conduce senza influenzarne il corso e la vita si svolge solitaria, comunque, senza scampo, nel bene e nel male.</p><p>Le esistenze così tormentate s’erano intrecciate nel corso dei lunghi anni trascorsi insieme, seppure lontane l’una dall’altra.</p><p> </p><p>Ora che il destino le aveva unite sembravano, al contrario, più distanti che mai.</p><p>Ironia della sorte.</p><p>Per ora quel filo, seppure invisibile, non s’era spezzato.</p><p>Ondeggiava, semplicemente, sotto i colpi del destino, attendendo che qualcuno ne afferrasse di nuovo la cima, prendendo a dipanarlo per intrecciare una nuova vita che il tempo avrebbe guidato verso una nuova era.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/btv1b71004045/f1.item.zoom">http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/btv1b71004045/f1.item.zoom</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Fata Morgana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fata Morgana</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>5 ottobre 1789 Le Comte Vert, 9° giorno di viaggio, mattino. Direzione Livorno…</em>
</p><p>La nebbia s’era lentamente diradata e aveva lasciato il posto ad un’alba cristallina, la luce calda di fine estate si stendeva dolcemente lungo il corpo della nave, disegnando ombre e sfalci brillanti attraverso il cordame ammassato, avvolto, diluito, aggrovigliato sul ponte principale.</p><p>Le vele issate si stagliavano contro l’orizzonte sfumato di rosa ora pallido ora intenso, a lasciar posto all’azzurro temperato dalla profondità umida e vaga dello specchio di mare.</p><p> </p><p>Il silenzio, come la tonalità del cielo, perdeva lentamente consistenza, sovrastato dai rumori dell’equipaggio, mozzi, gabbieri, velai, cambusieri, intenti a riassettare la nave che adesso avrebbe viaggiato spedita, senza intoppi, non più in alto mare, verso il porto di Livorno.</p><p> </p><p>Nello spazio d’una imbarcazione la vita doveva necessariamente tornare rapidamente a svolgersi secondo regole precise e ferree, senza distrazioni o ripensamenti o dubbi.</p><p>Tutto, allora pareva ricondotto alla normalità, come se ciò ch’era accaduto nei giorni precedenti si fosse dissolto, come nebbia al mattino o luce al tramonto, se si escludevano i tre rattoppi sul ponte della nave, i passi d’un nuovo nocchiero ingaggiato in fretta e furia ed il cenno del capo, lievissimo, pressoché impercettibile, che André si vide riservare da Monsieur Ismael el – Bakar, sul ponte, mentre quello s’era rialzato, dopo la preghiera del mattino, e riavvolgeva il piccolo tappeto ch’era servito per inginocchiarsi.</p><p>La calma del musulmano acquietava i sensi e consentiva di prendere un respiro fondo e di rivolgersi a sé stessi, con parole diverse forse ma pur sempre un’unica preghiera rivolta allo stesso Dio, a cui entrambi, per strade differenti credevano.</p><p> </p><p>S’impose André d’immergersi nella vita di bordo, riprendendo ad accudire i cavalli, seguendo i gesti, i volteggi, gli ordini dei velai e dei gabbieri, che gli pareva davvero d’essere tornato in caserma.</p><p>Se l’impose, per staccare lo sguardo da lei, ch’era accaduto d’averla lasciata addormentata nella cabina e quando era tornato e non l’aveva più trovata, s’era messo a cercarla e l’aveva scovata fuori, all’aria, a piegare e ripiegare le dita, assieme a quelle Martin, nell’intento di ricavare nuovi segni per comporre lo strano alfabeto che consentisse al bambino di parlare anche senza voce.</p><p>Gesti lievi, morbidi, concentrati…</p><p>Gli occhi di Oscar chiedevano di restare su quelli di Martin e quelli del bambino su di lei.</p><p>Pareva non desiderasse altro, pareva che nulla avrebbe acquietato i sensi se non quello.</p><p>Martin indicava un oggetto e lei ne ideava una sequenza astratta che portasse il significato di quello, quando addirittura non era necessario affidarsi alla terminologia marinaresca, sconosciuta ad entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>Vagavano per la nave, s’accucciavano sottovento e stabilivano le lettere ch’erano necessarie.</p><p>Dato che Martin non sapeva leggere, era stato necessario insegnargli per prime proprio quelle, poche evidentemente, che il tempo era davvero poco.</p><p>Adocchiato dai mozzi, il bambino aveva preso coraggio e chiedeva col dito il nome delle singole sartie o delle vele o dei marchingegni che avvolgevano il cordame. E poi venti, correnti, manovre…</p><p> </p><p>A poco a poco tutto l’equipaggio si ritrovò al corrente del girovagare dei due.</p><p>Martin restava appiccicato a lei e nessuno aveva più osato avvicinarsi.</p><p>Lei si teneva il bambino accanto, che il buio così si manteneva a distanza, imprigionato dalle manine appiccicose e mobili del moccioso.</p><p>Una sorta di silenzioso scambio in cui André aveva preferito non entrare.</p><p> </p><p>Poi accadeva che la smania del bambino fosse tale da lasciarla senza respiro, senza forze, e allora doveva davvero restarsene seduta, al riparo dal vento, col viso rivolto al sole, ad occhi chiusi, mentre la coscienza scivolava nel sonno bianco, vuoto, senza ombre.</p><p> </p><p>Non vedendola tornare André si metteva a cercarla.</p><p>E la trovava così, addormentata, il bambino accucciato ai piedi, la grafite nella manina a scarabocchiare i fogli ricevuti in dono con la ripetizione ossessiva delle letterine imparate.</p><p>Si sedeva anche lui, Martin accennava un sorriso, concentrato. Lui gli faceva cenno di continuare.</p><p>Si lasciava attrarre dallo sguardo, dagli occhi chiusi, la mano abbandonata che prendeva, afferrandola piano.</p><p>Era calda, d’un calore lontano…</p><p>Si permetteva d’averla così, solo così, lieve…</p><p> </p><p>Così André pensò che tutto sarebbe tornato uguale, col tempo, come un tempo, concedendole di riprendere il senso di sé, che i ricordi fossero tornati ad illuminare il passato, oppure no.</p><p>La desiderava…</p><p>Eppure…</p><p> </p><p>“Tenete!” – il solito bicchierino di rhum appoggiato non troppo delicatamente sul tavolaccio, che una goccia finiva sempre per rovesciarsi fuori, tanto che il legno odorava davvero di rhum, e lì, in quel punto, proprio lì, pareva che il bicchierino avesse inciso la materia, formando un solco che accoglieva il vetrino ambrato colmo del liquido infuocato.</p><p>“Grazie!” – André tracannò la mistura tutto d’un fiato.</p><p>Dannati ricordi…</p><p>Magari non era rhum ma pessimo vino ma la storia non mutava, che finiva così anche a Parigi, in una bettola, ad osservare il bicchiere vuoto avanti a sé, in attesa che la sostanza benevola e malefica facesse il suo effetto e lo stordisse, quel tanto che bastava a dimenticare. Per un po’, solo per un po’.</p><p> </p><p>“Che si dice…” – esordì il cambusiere, Monsieur Grenet – “Che si dice della mia cucina?”.</p><p>Gli occhi in attesa, André non comprese immediatamente poi prese a tossire che gli era parso che quel dannato rhum fosse ancora più secco e asciutto di quello rifilato i giorni precedenti e gli era andato di storto…</p><p>“Che si dice!?” – ripeté lui per sicurezza nell’intento di recuperare un aggancio decente nella testa.</p><p>“Ma sì!” – farfugliò il cambusiere – “Per…tutti i…! Non ho mai cucinato per gente che viene da Parigi!?”.</p><p>Si fermò lì Monsieur Grenet che aveva più o meno la stessa età del Capitano Monsieur Norel de Ville e i due dovevano essersi raccontati il da farsi con ospiti così importanti, per convenire che nulla potesse trapelare della vicenda di <em>Mademoiselle Jean d’Arc </em>ma che mademoiselle dovesse essere trattata con rispettoso ossequio.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…scusate…sì…certo…” – annuì André tossicchiando e massaggiandosi le tempie – “Apprezziamo davvero la vostra cucina…siete un cuoco eccezionale!”.</p><p>“Oui…oui…come si dice nella capitale…degno d’un re!?”.</p><p>Annuì André che la foga dell’altro davvero riuscì a strappargli un mezzo sorriso.</p><p>Anche se, convenne con sé stesso, non era la cucina della reggia a mancargli, ma quella di sua nonna, o meglio, ciò che mancava era l’atmosfera tiepida e raccolta e complice che aleggiava nelle stanze quando Madame Glacé gorgheggiava compiaciuta d’aver sfornato un’eccellente torta oppure mostrava esaltata l’arrosto cotto a puntino da servire per la cena.</p><p>In mancanza di gesti che colmassero le dannate ore che trascorrevano vuote, André si rifugiava in quelle del passato, quello più antico, che da lì traeva il senso dei pensieri, da lì traeva la forza per non cedere al dubbio che nulla sarebbe tornato come un tempo.</p><p> </p><p>I mozzi scherzavano e si schermivano.</p><p>Un giovanotto chiese lumi: “Ma ci vuol così tanto ad arrivare in quel di Livorno? Da Genova non s’è poi così lontani!”.</p><p>“Ehi ragazzo…quest’è vero!” – gli replicò il novello nocchiero – “Ma devi comprendere che qui non siamo in mare aperto…questo dannato paese è peggio d’un pane appena sfornato che se lo spezzi si frantuma in mille briciole!”.</p><p>“Briciole?”.</p><p>“Oui…oui!” – così dite voi francesi, che quello invece era d’italica origine – “Scogli, appuntiti, subdoli peggio delle sirene d’un non so quale racconto di mare! Quelli mica cantano per avvertirti che gli stai andando contro! E così bisogna stare attenti…questa notte staremo al largo…e domattina ci avvicineremo…un poco alla volta!”.</p><p>Il giovanotto aveva fatto una faccia strana come a dire che a quelle panzane non ci credeva.</p><p> </p><p>“E vedi di star sobrio!” – l’aveva ammonito il nocchiero.</p><p>“Che c’entra?”.</p><p>“C’entra, c’entra!” – blaterò l’altro cacciandogli un pizzicotto sul braccio e l’altro si rivoltò come una serpe piantandogli addosso due occhi spiritati.</p><p>“C’entra! Mi sa che ti ci metterò proprio te a bompresso a controllare che la chiglia stia lontano dai guai. Mi servirete sobri! A prua e a dritta! Dannati giovanotti che credete di sapere tutto!”.</p><p>Batté un pugno sul tavolo: “State sobri che non vi capiti di finire tra le braccia di Morgana!”.</p><p>Girò i tacchi il nocchiero e quelli a chiedersi chi diavolo fosse Morgana…</p><p>“Fata Morgana!” – precisò il cambusiere con una grassa risata tornando a controllare gli spiedi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fata Morgana…</em>
</p><p>Che c’entrasse il sole, il caldo, i sentieri invisibili d’aria fredda che sovrastavano l’umida consistenza del Mediterraneo autunnale…</p><p>O il pessimo rhum servito su le Comte Vert…</p><p> </p><p>Monsieur River si presentò, il tricorno stropicciato tra le mani e l’aria mesta di uno che non vuole ammettere d’aver fatto un’idiozia ma che non può certo mostrare tracotanza, ch’era evidente che l’idiozia l’aveva commessa.</p><p>André sollevò lo sguardo, intento a strigliare i cavalli.</p><p>Non parlò.</p><p>L’altro tirò un respiro fondo ed attaccò.</p><p>“Mi rammarico per il nostro ultimo incontro…”.</p><p> </p><p>“O scontro…” – puntualizzò secco André.</p><p>“Ebbene…scontro…ve lo concedo. Non avevo compreso…”.</p><p>“E quando anche ve ne fosse stata data la possibilità – di comprendere intendo - …” – proseguì André stizzito.</p><p><em>Ammesso ne siate capace… – </em>si disse tra sé.</p><p>“Potreste davvero affermare che vi sareste comportato diversamente!?”.</p><p>Come a dire siete e resterete un’idiota. Che le abbiate conosciute o meno fino in fondo le questioni.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono un’idiota!” – affermò l’altro – “Ammetterlo è sufficiente a ritenervi soddisfatto?”.</p><p>Ora lo scambio verbale era scivolato nella consueta diatriba che vede contrapposti due uomini da una parte e l’onore di una donna, dall’altro.</p><p>Si mirava a ristabilire i ruoli, così almeno River aveva ritenuto d’inquadrare la questione.</p><p>André no. Non gli era mai piaciuto pensare a lei a quel modo, non era una questione di gelosia e possesso e…</p><p>Oscar era sua ma esisteva a prescindere da sé. Esisteva a prescindere dall’uomo che le stava accanto e non traeva la propria dignità da quell’uomo. Quindi non era la soddisfazione di quell’uomo che doveva essere ricompensata o ristabilita.</p><p>Ma la dignità della donna, in quanto tale.</p><p> </p><p>Una smorfia di compatimento.</p><p>La spazzola, stretta tra le dita, compiva gesti regolari, intensi, ampi.</p><p>“Quella a cui dovreste dirlo è lei…”,</p><p>“Come?” – River davvero non capiva.</p><p>Le donne s’affidavano agli uomini per lavare l’onta dell’onore violato.</p><p>E gli era parso, dalla reazione tranciante dell’uomo, che quei due non facessero eccezione.</p><p>No, quei due erano…</p><p>Diversi.</p><p> </p><p>“Che siete un idiota intendo!” – precisò André, la mano s’era fermata e finalmente lo sguardo s’era degnato di sfiorare la figura dell’inglese – “E anche un vigliacco, se mi permettete. Ecco cosa siete! Vi siete permesso di giudicarla…di…provocarla…”.</p><p>“Non era una provocazione la mia!” – si difese l’altro, punto nell’orgoglio. Non ci teneva a passare per donnaiolo, che quello che aveva provato e che l’aveva spinto verso l’altra era intensamente degno d’un gesto folle e azzardato e disonorevole.</p><p>Ma profondamente vero…</p><p>“Proprio perché penso che sia una donna d’onore…coraggiosa…io…mi sono lasciato andare lo ammetto…ma non certo perché volessi provocarla…o tanto meno denigrare il fatto che stia lasciando la Francia!”.</p><p> </p><p>André non era convinto.</p><p>Gli rodeva che quello non l’ammettesse, che aveva voluto baciarla e basta, e al diavolo il coraggio e la perspicacia…</p><p>E al diavolo tutto il resto.</p><p>Gli rodeva ad André non averla saputa difendere.</p><p>Di lasciare la Francia poi…</p><p>“Mi ha chiesto di lasciar perdere questa faccenda…” – sibilò, il manto accarezzato dalla spazzola, il fruscio che rompeva di nuovo il silenzio – “Dimostrate un minimo d’intelligenza e fatelo anche voi…”.</p><p>Il tono era dolente…</p><p> </p><p>Un guizzo…</p><p>I ruoli, al diavolo…</p><p>I ruoli…</p><p>“Fosse stato per me v’avrei già spaccato la faccia!” – masticò André. Parole dure, trancianti.</p><p>Forse quelle il dannato inglese le avrebbe comprese.</p><p> </p><p>Sì, le comprese, che quello rimase impassibile.</p><p>“Ve ne do atto monsieur…se lei fosse stata…”.</p><p>La spazzola si fermò di nuovo…</p><p><em>Non osate! – </em>parve trasudare dalla silenziosa immobilità di André, scesa greve su entrambi.</p><p>“Ecco…intendo dire che…” – balbettò River intuendo il nervosismo che risaliva nuovamente la china – “Io avrei fatto lo stesso…”.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Ecco una cosa su cui siamo d’accordo! – </em>André non emise un fiato, che la rabbia ribolliva ed al tempo stesso la comprensione si dilatava nello stomaco, mista alla commiserazione di sé e dell’altro, nel ricordo di sé dilaniato dalla paura di perderla, quando nemmeno lei sapeva di quell’amore assoluto e senza scampo.</p><p>E poi, dopo…</p><p>Dopo quella notte…</p><p>Era stato anche peggio.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…” – un’esile concessione fatta all’altro, per giustificare sé stesso artefice del gesto d’un tempo, che anche se quella notte era ormai dimenticata, esso <em>era </em>e bruciava e <em>sarebbe stato</em> e avrebbe bruciato sempre – “Vi comprendo…”.</p><p>“Voi…che intendete?”.</p><p>“Nient’altro che questo…”.</p><p>Era umiliante ammettere d’aver perso il controllo, d’aver lasciato libero il desiderio di possedere e violare così la volontà di una persona.</p><p> </p><p>River si sentì frastornato e sollevato al tempo stesso, di fronte ad una reazione forte ma dignitosa.</p><p>“Lei…non ha denigrato il vostro gesto…mi adeguo alla sua decisione…” – precisò André – “Non la conoscete e non intendo concedervi d’appagare la vostra curiosità!”.</p><p>Sarcastico e feroce…</p><p>“Comunque…per quanto riguarda le vostre affermazioni sugl’ideali che ci hanno portato a lasciare la Francia…ammetto che sono vicini ai nostri…solo…”.</p><p>Compassionevole e…</p><p>River fece un passo, gli pareva si fosse aperta una breccia, seppur esile.</p><p>Voleva quella donna, la voleva accanto a sé, dannatamente e disperatamente, e sarebbe stato disposto ad accogliere ogni aspetto di lei…</p><p>Ogni…</p><p> </p><p>“Non m’interessa ciò che dicono…i medici!” – sibilò André severo, la fronte appoggiata al fianco del cavallo – “Deve vivere! Lei deve vivere! O anch’io morirò con lei. Non mi resterà altro…lei è la mia vita…non esiste altro oltre la sua vita…”.</p><p>Il sangue raggelato.</p><p>Dunque era vero che lei…</p><p> </p><p>River comprese allora…</p><p>Oscar non aveva parlato di sé. Non s’era arrogata il diritto d’essere creatura che ama…</p><p>Era creatura amata. Ed era André che l’amava e l’amava oltre la sua stessa vita, per tutta la sua vita.</p><p>Lei era la vita di André.</p><p>E ora la vita di André era divenuta quella di Oscar.</p><p> </p><p>“Comprendo…” – sussurrò River.</p><p>Comprese che non avrebbe potuto avere nulla, né quella donna, né i suoi pensieri e la sua lucida capacità di combattente.</p><p>In silenzio André riprese a spazzolare il manto del cavallo.</p><p>“Dovete dirmi altro?” – chiese sperando di tornare ad immergersi nei pensieri dolorosi e fissi.</p><p>“No…o meglio…ero venuto a chiedere il permesso…dovrei recuperare alcuni effetti personali che si trovano nella mia cabina…sì insomma…”.</p><p>“Vi accompagno allora…”.</p><p>“E vorrei anche scusarmi con…”.</p><p>“Non credo sia necessario ma sta bene. Non si nega a nessuno l’ammenda alla propria idiozia!”.</p><p>Nonostante i bei discorsi, nonostante gl’ideali affini…</p><p>Non si piacevano Sir John River e Monsieur André Grandier e forse non si sarebbero piaciuti mai. Era evidente perché…</p><p> </p><p>Lo squittio vorace dei topolini che vivevano su Le Comte Vert accompagnò i passi che risalivano sul ponte di coperta e poi oltre…</p><p>Falene disperate continuavano a sbattere contro i tenui chiarori delle lanterne cieche…</p><p>L’odore della salsedine appesantiva i pensieri.</p><p> </p><p>André non era abituato alla vita del mare, anche se l’immensa distesa che accompagnava la vista ogni volta che si risaliva all’aperto acquietava i sensi, come se la grandiosità non intimorisse più ma avesse potere di calmare e offrire la speranza che il tempo fosse davvero intenso ed ampio come la distesa d’acqua.</p><p> </p><p>Il vento scompigliò la vista…</p><p>Il sangue prese a rimescolarsi…</p><p>La tristezza combatteva contro il desiderio.</p><p> </p><p>Gli parve d’averla intravista.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Scalza, i piedi nudi…</p><p>No, non sulle assi chiare e corrose del ponte principale, ma laggiù, in mezzo all’acqua…</p><p>Un passo lento, suadente, senza muovere un muscolo.</p><p> </p><p>Si diede del pazzo, che quel rhum doveva essere davvero pessimo.</p><p>E davvero dovette ripeterselo ad alta voce mentre chiedeva a River d’attendere un istante e quello si metteva in bella posa e lui entrava nella cabina e…</p><p>“Che…”.</p><p> </p><p>La luce scemava ch’era pomeriggio inoltrato e s’intensificava nel ricordo dei crepuscoli vissuti che poche settimane prima, alla ricerca d’un giaciglio, fatto anche solo di foglie, dove stendersi, abbracciarsi, chiudersi, baciarsi, ridere, sussurrarsi idiozie e poi baciarsi di nuovo…</p><p>“Che è successo?” – chiese André stranito prendendo a scrutare il bambino seduto sul letto e lei che dormiva sul fianco, la testa un poco incavata sul petto, la bocca leggermente dischiusa, i capelli intrecciati da fili di luce e petali di rosa.</p><p>Bianco…</p><p>Petali bianchi sparsi, alla rinfusa, seppure sapientemente adagiati là dov’era necessario, lasciati cadere per accarezzare, senza irrompere nel sonno.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma che hai fatto?” – André si rivolse al moccioso, un’ora prima se n’era uscito dalla cabina per andare a rifocillare i cavalli e tutto era in ordine, seppure glielo aveva detto a Martin che le rose le avrebbero dovute buttare perché stavano appassendo e i petali avevano preso a cadere formando un’impalpabile manto odoroso e pallido.</p><p>“Allora?”.</p><p> </p><p>Il bambino sussultò.</p><p>Caparbio rimase lì, seduto, le manine appiccicose di polline dorato, la bocca tirata più che altro a domandarsi perché l’altro fosse così agitato, che non era accaduto nulla.</p><p>“Ma cos’hai combinato Martin?” – continuava a chiedere André mentre osservava la scena.</p><p> </p><p>E anche l’inglese alla fine fece un passo, entrò e rimase lì, allungando il collo, lo sguardo imprigionato dall’asciutto diagramma scomposto ma fulgido, etereo ma fermo.</p><p>L’immagine intensa del corpo disteso, abbandonato, silenzioso, morbido, raccolto, calmo, docile e forte al tempo stesso.</p><p>Tossicchiò nervosamente poi un respiro fondo…</p><p> </p><p>André rimase lì, muto, in contemplazione, se non che urgeva dare sfogo alla dannata richiesta dell’inglese.</p><p>Poche parole asciutte.</p><p>“Prendete ciò che vi necessita…vi chiedo di lasciarla riposare…”.</p><p>Un cenno del capo e due dita portate al tricorno da calcare sulla testa per procedere spediti al recupero d’un paio di camicie e del tabacco riposto in un sacchettino di cuoio.</p><p>Ad André parve d’impazzire mentre misurava i gesti dell’inglese e fremeva che lo voleva fuori da lì, all’istante, che non si fosse permesso nemmeno di guardarla.</p><p> </p><p>Ci provò invece River ad osservarla.</p><p>Ed il sangue si rimescolò nelle vene che dovette tener fermo il sacchetto di tabacco che altrimenti sarebbe caduto la seconda volta.</p><p>“Monsieur vi siamo grati dell’ospitalità…” – soffiò André – “Ma vi pregherei di fare in fretta…non mi pare sia…”.</p><p>
  <em>Opportuno…</em>
</p><p>Avrebbe voluto puntualizzare.</p><p> </p><p>I gesti un poco rallentati dell’inglese l’infastidivano, che l’altro radunava alla rinfusa le cianfrusaglie e poi si permetteva di lanciare un’occhiata e pure Martin alla fine s’era messo a fissarlo per indurlo a spicciarsi.</p><p>I petali disegnavano le forme e contorni del corpo, punti un poco sbiaditi riconoscibili dall’intenso sentore, quello che precede la fine, mescolanza che sfiorisce, appassisce e muore.</p><p>Attraeva il silenzioso abbraccio, lo sguardo chiuso, permeato del sentore dolciastro del sangue e della morte.</p><p> </p><p>André fece un passo, intenzionalmente tossicchiò.</p><p>Una mano al tricorno e River ringraziò scusandosi dell’inconveniente.</p><p>“A proposito…” – s’interruppe River – “Questa sera…l’equipaggio ha deciso di fare un po’ di musica…qualche violino…Monsieur Grenet preparerà la cena…sul ponte…”.</p><p>André rimase silenzioso.</p><p>“E’ usanza che la prima parte del viaggio che si conclude venga festeggiata a dovere e direi che in questo caso c’è davvero di che essere grati al destino. Per farla breve è un modo come un altro per far baldoria. Il capitano ha acconsentito. In realtà i passeggeri non sarebbero ammessi…ma…ecco…”.</p><p>Silenzio. André era un passeggero e avrebbe voluto rimanere tale…</p><p>“Per voi si è detto di fare un’eccezione…”.</p><p>“Dipende come sta…”.</p><p>“Oui…certo…comunque vi aspettiamo…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>André fremeva…</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese pensò che per certi versi quei due erano proprio simili.</p><p>Non c’è invito migliore del silenzio a tacere e a togliersi dai piedi.</p><p>Due dita ad aggiustare il tricorno, si issò il sacco sulla spalla e sparì fuori.</p><p>Era solo questione di ore…</p><p> </p><p>André strinse i pugni. Ancora qualche ora e la cabina sarebbe tornata nella disponibilità del comandante in seconda. Quella visita era stata proprio necessaria?</p><p>S’era innervosito di nuovo André.</p><p> </p><p>Strinse i denti, chiuse gli occhi, attese che la porta si chiudesse e poi riprese a respirare, andandosi a sedere sul bordo del letto, senza fare rumore e prendendo a guardare il moccioso che stava lì, silenzioso e sorridente, la testa un poco rovesciata indietro, segno ch’era rilassato e fiducioso e non s’aspettava di ricevere rimproveri o, peggio ancora, manrovesci.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma che ti è preso?” – chiese di nuovo André.</p><p>Silenzio, nessuna risposta, le spallucce alzate, un sorriso di compatimento come a dirgli…</p><p>
  <em>Ma perché, è così terribile quello che ho fatto? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>E poi deve esserci sempre un perché a tutto?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il buio oltre…</em>
</p><p>Quello dentro e quello fuori…</p><p>Per qualche istante il buio parve esser fuggito via altrove, anche se la stanza era immersa nella penombra.</p><p> </p><p>Un mugugno…</p><p>“Peccato tu non possa parlare…mi sarebbe piaciuto sapere perché hai fatto una cosa del genere…”.</p><p>L’altro capiva, ascoltava e rispondeva con gli occhi, passando con lo sguardo da lei all’altro, come a dirgli…</p><p>
  <em>Ma non lo capisci da solo? Devo proprio essere io a spiegartelo?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André ci arrivò.</p><p>“In fondo non mi dispiace…”.</p><p>Forse per il bambino era stato solo un gioco, un passatempo.</p><p>André si lasciò trasportare dall’immagine silenziosa, lieve.</p><p>Idea vagheggiata da sempre nella mente, fin dai tempi passati, distante e lontana, proprio come lei, immersa nella vita intensa, rigorosa, solitaria, evanescente, che si era plasmata sensuale, forte, presente, al punto da richiamarlo a sé.</p><p>Sempre.</p><p>Anche lì, anche solo attraverso l’immagine, immersa nella discesa di petali bianchi e silenziosi.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ bella la nostra Oscar vero?”.</p><p>André si sistemò accanto al bambino, quello annuì sorridendo.</p><p>“Dai fammi posto. Starò qui con voi…certo mi domando cosa dirà quando si sveglierà…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo rimase fisso al groviglio silenzioso e dolce.</p><p>Attirava l’immagine ed inebriava e…</p><p>Il dubbio che tutto si fosse perduto e che nulla sarebbe tornato come un tempo, proprio come in quel momento.</p><p>Un moto di stizza…</p><p>I petali in un istante divennero inutili orpelli alla discesa verso l’Inferno.</p><p> </p><p>“Sarebbe meglio togliere i fiori…non credi?” – riprese secco André allungando le dita per iniziare a ripulire il caos.</p><p>Martin afferrò la mano dell’altro, gliela strinse. Segno che non era d’accordo.</p><p>André si sforzò di restare nell’immagine e di godere di essa e…</p><p>“E va bene…però poi sarai tu a vedertela con lei…”.</p><p>Sorrise…</p><p>
  <em>Se tutto questo servisse a…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi manchi…non sai quanto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Tornava in superficie, i polmoni roventi e schiacciati…</p><p>Riemergeva dalle forze gelate che la tenevano lì, nel passato…</p><p>
  <em>Non uccidere…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>La voce gridava di puntare i cannoni sulla parte alta della fortezza…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non uccidere…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Io ho ucciso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Io…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, fa che io possa amare ancora…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sentire il cuore battere ancora…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E le mie mani…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fa che possano toccarlo ancora, sentirlo ancora…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non voglio lasciarlo solo….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ancora una volta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prima di lasciarlo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Prima di…</em>
</p><p>Si sedette sul letto, i petali scivolarono giù, le dita scorsero ai capelli, altri petali caddero. L’istinto di raccoglierli e stringerli tra le dita, come stringere il vento che spira e poi sparisce, come tenere l’acqua dentro una mano ed essa scivola via.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo tentò di comprendere mentre osservava il corpicino di Martin disteso. Non s’era mosso ma era sveglio e passava un petalo tra l’indice e il pollice, accarezzando la consistenza carnosa, non la guardava, chissà a che pensava il moccioso.</p><p>Poco più in là c’era André che aveva aperto gli occhi e la guardava, lui sì, la testa puntata poco più su, sulla mano, il gomito appoggiato al pagliericcio e lo sguardo che diceva che lui stavolta non c’entrava proprio un bel niente e che adesso se la doveva vedere con lui.</p><p>L’indice indicò l’autore del misfatto, dal sorriso sdentato ed un poco più serio di prima.</p><p> </p><p>Raccolse i petali e dopo averli radunati vi soffiò sopra, che quelli presero a librarsi, ma non troppo, ch’erano sfioriti, appesantiti dalla fine che incombeva, come morte che prende il respiro ed impedisce di vivere.</p><p>Il bambino li raccolse…</p><p>Lui voleva tenerli lì, voleva tenere lei lì.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si mise seduta, le ginocchia rannicchiare, abbracciate, la testa reclinata di lato.</p><p>“Ho dei dubbi su chi possa avere avuto questa bella idea!” – iniziò osservando prima André e poi Martin.</p><p>“Ah no!” – si schermì lui – “Non guardare me!” – puntualizzò alzando le mani in segno di resa.</p><p>Erano finiti i tempi dell’amore platonico ed effimero e…</p><p>Il soffione di Tarassaco ondeggiò un poco, gonfiando le guance. Sembrava proprio un soffione…</p><p>“Moccioso! Sei davvero una peste!” – sentenziò lei scompigliandogli i capelli e l’altro lì, fermo, a bearsi d’una mano che non colpiva, non feriva, non faceva male.</p><p> </p><p>Un guizzo e il bambino si cacciò contro di lei, allargando le braccia, abbracciandola, stringendola, che lei venne colta alla sprovvista e per un istante rimase ferma, senza sapere che fare, incerta, che non era mai stata abbracciata, non così non…</p><p>Beata irruenza che abbatte ogni ostacolo…</p><p> </p><p>André rimase ad osservare la scena.</p><p>“Le lettere le stai imparando in fretta…” – ch’era passato solo un giorno da quando avevano iniziato a commentarle, a bassa voce, sotto il sole dell’autunno.</p><p>Oscar si permise di restare nelle braccia del bambino, mentre l’abbraccio stretto scioglieva la gola, sollevava il dubbio…</p><p>Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui e chi se ne sarebbe occupato quando si sarebbero lasciati.</p><p>“Vediamo se per il tempo che ci resta posso insegnarti ancora qualche parola…”.</p><p> </p><p>Colpì i sensi la pragmaticità d’una tale visione.</p><p>
  <em>Il tempo che ci resta…</em>
</p><p>Martin si staccò e prese ad osservarla, voleva guardarla, non capiva…</p><p>Che lui la voleva lì, non concepiva ch’esistesse un mondo fuori, la terra ferma. I ricordi del passato erano dispersi nella memoria d’un bambino strappato a tutto.</p><p>Incontrò lo sguardo di lei, d’improvviso, freddo, distante, chiuso.</p><p> </p><p>Si rammentava Oscar di non avere un futuro. Allora non aveva senso illudere nessuno di un futuro che lei non avrebbe potuto vivere.</p><p>“Ora è meglio che tu esca…”.</p><p>André si tirò su: “Devo cambiare le fasciature…”.</p><p> </p><p>La mascella serrata, il bambino rimase un istante incerto.</p><p>I corpi adulti presero a muoversi. E lui più piccolo si sentì scansato, mentre le forze gli ruotavano attorno e percepiva di non esserne più parte che il legame s’era sfilacciato.</p><p>Il filo stava per rompersi.</p><p>Non voleva…</p><p> </p><p>Le prese la mano, la strinse, mimò un saltello, un suono faticoso emerse dalla gola…</p><p>“Che…”.</p><p>André comprese.</p><p>“Forse vuole dirci che questa sera ci sarà una specie di festa sulla nave…”.</p><p>“Una festa…non mi piacciono le feste…” – sibilò lei tirandosi indietro. Ne aveva abbastanza della folla, della confusione, degli occhi delle persone…</p><p>“Dovrebbe esserci solo l’equipaggio ma il capitano…Monsieur River ha detto che al capitano farebbe piacere vederci lì…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur River…è stato qui?” – chiese risentita.</p><p>“Doveva prendere alcuni oggetti…”.</p><p>“E’ la sua cabina in fin dei conti…”.</p><p>“Già, ma domani saremo a Livorno…”.</p><p>
  <em>Domani saremo a Livorno…</em>
</p><p>Non proseguì André, che proprio non gli riusciva d’essere indulgente con l’inglese e lei comprese l’affondo.</p><p>Una visita inutile…</p><p> </p><p>La mano era ancora stretta nella manina del bambino.</p><p>La realtà procedeva avvolgendo i destini.</p><p>Oscar annuì e André si stupì del consenso a partecipare alla festa.</p><p>Ogni gesto aveva un senso ma adesso faticava a starle dietro e a comprendere.</p><p> </p><p>In silenzio, il tiepido fruscio delle bende che avvolgevano i polsi ancora gonfi.</p><p>“Posso farti una domanda?” – esordì André dopo aver terminato, tenendo le mani nelle mani, stringendole un poco, per tenerla lì, che non le venisse in mente di sfuggirgli, e soprattutto di fuggire da sé stessa.</p><p>Doveva comprendere André, che intuiva il buio aleggiare nella mente.</p><p>Non era mai accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>“Ti ascolto…”.</p><p>“Sono stato giù…oltre la stiva…”.</p><p>Le mani tentarono di ritrarsi, André le tenne lì.</p><p>“Laggiù…ho visto quel posto…Martin ci ha fatto capire di essere venuto da te…quindi lui sapeva dov’eri…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro strattone, i polsi imprigionati nella stretta ferma ma dolce…</p><p>Lo sguardo si sollevò.</p><p>“Ti era possibile comunicare con lui?”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>Non avrebbe avuto senso negare, che lei ricordava il tentativo di parlarsi, una mano sulla guancia era sì e se il moccioso toglieva la mano era no.</p><p>Annuì: “Credo…di sì…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si alzò André, tenendo le mani, tirandole per costringerla ad alzarsi ed averla addosso, per abbracciarla che non aveva senso quel racconto, che non era da lei, che se lei era riuscita a vedere il bambino, a sapere che lui era lì…</p><p>“Perché allora non gli hai detto di venirmi a cercare? Martin…ci sarebbe riuscito…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non rispose.</p><p>Una domanda ovvia presumeva una risposta altrettanto ovvia. Sarebbe stato semplice dire che non c’era riuscita o che non aveva avuto l’occasione o che…</p><p>“Temevo per la vita di Martin…”.</p><p>Sì, nella testa quella risposta era plausibile, tanto che persino lei se ne convinse.</p><p>Doveva essere così, c’era già passata una volta e non avrebbe sopportato un’altra morte.</p><p>“Quell’uomo aveva minacciato di gettarlo in mare…non avrei mai potuto permetterlo…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Quindi…non gli hai mai chiesto…”.</p><p>“Non me lo ricordo…non lo so…” – sibilò lei, stizzita.</p><p>No, non era vero, se lo ricordava d’aver taciuto sulla richiesta di aiuto. Non voleva che Martin avvertisse nessuno…</p><p> </p><p>S’era sporcata…</p><p>L’anima…</p><p>Nel fango…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non uccidere…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non riesco a respirare…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Lasciami!” – le dita sgusciarono dalla presa, con rabbia.</p><p>Ritrovarsi nel buio per mano di André era troppo.</p><p>Si sorprese, il cuore quasi si fermò.</p><p>I polsi stretti…</p><p>André…</p><p>Come allora…</p><p>
  <em>Il buio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Scusami…”.</p><p>“Esci…per favore…”.</p><p> </p><p>La stessa richiesta…</p><p>Il respiro spezzato…</p><p>“Dirò al capitano che sei stanca…”.</p><p>“No…dammi il tempo per cambiarmi!” – il tono secco, il corpo gridava come animale impazzito che tenta di liberarsi dalla gabbia, cozzando contro sbarre invisibili ch’esso s’era costruito attorno – “L’ho promesso a Martin…e poi…devo…”.</p><p>Le mani alla testa.</p><p>“Esci André…”.</p><p>Le lacrime agli occhi…</p><p> </p><p>Decisioni senza senso…</p><p>Inammissibile.</p><p>Coltivare il rigore a tutti i costi. Salvare la propria integrità, a tutti i costi.</p><p>Non c’era riuscita…</p><p>Non…</p><p>Il proprio onore sporcato, così come quell’amore appena nato.</p><p>Non lo sapeva ch’era accaduto, non lo comprendeva ma il corpo sì, quel dannato corpo lo sapeva ma non riusciva a rivelarglielo.</p><p>Tutto s’era spento.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>5 ottobre 1789, Versailles…</em>
</p><p>Era dalle sette del mattino che s’erano messe in marcia, al suono d’un tamburo che chissà chi era riuscito a sottrarre al corpo di guardia.</p><p>Neanche fossero state un esercito…</p><p>Era lunedì cinque ottobre, era giorno di mercato, ma no, quelle s’erano dette ch’erano stanche e che avrebbero ricondotto <em>il fornaio</em> e <em>la fornaia</em> a Parigi, visto che il pane a Parigi non lo faceva più nessuno e su quel poco che circolava tutti ci facevano la cresta, le bilance manomesse per rifilarne sette once di meno ogni due libbre.</p><p>Già era stata tolta una lanterna per appenderci il fornaio ch’era appena stato scoperto a nascondere la farina ma poi quelli della Guardia Nazionale l’avevano fatto scappare.</p><p> </p><p>Ecco che non s’era capito più nulla, di nuovo, come a luglio.</p><p>Nessuno si fidava più di nessuno e allora i mercanti da una parte e il quartiere di Saint Antoine, dall’altra s’erano messi in marcia.</p><p>Sempre lo stesso grumo di case, dove la rabbia non aveva mai smesso di ribollire come una pentola sul fuoco, anche se dentro non c’era un accidente di niente, né un pezzo di carne, né un osso.</p><p>Niente.</p><p> </p><p>Era per questo che le donne s’erano messe in marcia e durante la strada avevano preso a trascinarsi dietro tutti quelli che incontravano, altre donne soprattutto, che gli avrebbero tagliato i capelli se non le avessero seguite.</p><p>Un esercito vociante, sgraziato, tronfio, che per prima cosa s’era fiondato al palazzo comunale, invadendo le stanze. Le meglio vestite s’erano messe a chiedere gentilmente a che servivano tutte quelle sale agghindate e calde e confortevoli che loro, le donne di Parigi, assieme ai figlioletti, invece crepavano di freddo dentro le case senza finestre, senza legna da ficcare nel camino…</p><p>Il povero Lefebvre che il quattordici luglio aveva distribuito la polvere da sparo al popolo, s’era ritrovato un cappio al collo, solo perché qualcuno si doveva impiccare per forza e quello designato era riuscito a darsela a gambe. Anche il poveraccio, alla fine, aveva scovato anime pie che il coltello l’avevano usato per tagliargli la corda attorno al collo.</p><p>Siccome Bailly e Lafayette non si facevano vedere e siccome al palazzo comunale si rischiava grosso…</p><p> </p><p>L’esercito s’era rimesso in marcia per davvero che forse, nel mentre quelle esagitate s’erano incamminate per la strada che conduceva a Versailles, sarebbero arrivate a dare manforte anche le truppe.</p><p>Otto, dieci tamburini in testa e dietro ottomila donne e un centinaio di uomini armati e dietro ancora una compagnia di volontari della Bastiglia.</p><p>Una portinaia s’era fatta strada a colpi di bastonate contro lo svizzero di guardia all’orologio che dava sul giardino e sul palazzo delle Tuileries e che voleva mantenere la sacralità del luogo.</p><p>Alla fine, tutti erano passati attraverso il giardino e il palazzo e avevano preso la via per la reggia.</p><p> </p><p>Per la strada la fame era aumentata e tutti s’erano messi a portar via quello che trovavano, che alla fine non si trovava più niente.</p><p><em>Parigi viene…- </em>così aveva sussurrato il Conte Mirabeu al presidente dell’Assemblea.</p><p><em>Ebbene, tanto meglio!</em> – aveva risposto quello – <em>Si affretterà l’avvento della Repubblica!</em></p><p> </p><p>Tutti volevano il pane dunque e oltre a quello che si facesse ammenda dell’offesa alla coccarda tricolore, calpestata una settimana prima durante l’ignobile banchetto in onore della Guarnigione delle Fiandre, che così s’era calpestato il popolo, perché quella coccarda era l’unica autorizzata a rappresentarlo il popolo.</p><p> </p><p>Il re era a caccia, come al solito. La preoccupazione di firmare o meno la Dichiarazione già approvata dall’Assemblea, per il momento era sospesa. E così la Guardia Francese s’era messa in caccia del re che lo si doveva avvertire.</p><p>Erano le otto di sera a Versailles, pioveva a dirotto, il fango inondava le strade, le donne in attesa, chi fuori dall’Assemblea, chi dentro….</p><p>Perché <em>l’esercito</em> c’era entrato in Assemblea - non tutto però, perché tutto mica c’entrava dentro – e allora ci s’era messo pure il deputato Robespierre a tentare di calmare le donne e il loro scalcinato rappresentante, Maillard, un uscere del municipio, che anche lui quella mattina aveva rischiato d’essere appeso per il collo perché aveva tentato d’impedire che le esagitate si mettessero a bruciare tutti i registri dell’Hotel de Ville.</p><p>Maillard aveva detto d’esser dalla loro parte e quelle avevano rimesso nelle sue mani il compito di far sentire la voce di tutte.</p><p>Uno strano esercito mal vestito, rumoroso, imbacuccato con scialli, scarpe rattoppate, denti neri, capelli stravolti…</p><p>Armato di armi strane come un tamburello basco in cima ad una picca…</p><p> </p><p>Stava lì, sotto la pioggia, in attesa del re, l’unico di cui, per assurdo, si sarebbe fidato, l’unico a cui avrebbe voluto affidare le richieste.</p><p>Pane…</p><p>E quell’onore violato con cui però mica ci si riempiva la pancia!</p><p> </p><p>Erano le otto di sera…</p><p>Camminava piano, l’equilibrio precario, che forse aveva dormito troppo, ma, dannazione, aveva sonno e non c’era verso di tenere gli occhi aperti, soprattutto se cullata dal rollio della nave, dalla brezza odorosa del vento, dal silenzio rotto dai gabbiani che avevano preso a volteggiare sulla testa, segno che si era vicini alla costa.</p><p>S’intravedeva il profilo appannato, verdognolo, picchiettato dai lumi che s’affacciavano sul mare…</p><p> </p><p>“Come ti senti?”.</p><p>“Meglio…”</p><p>Gli occhi si riempirono della sequenza dorata delle lanterne cieche appese alle sartie e dei ricami scomposti dei moccoli di candela appoggiati sui tavoli imbanditi.</p><p>Le vele issate, gli alberi della nave adornati con altre torce e nastri che chissà da dove erano usciti.</p><p> </p><p>Ai cenni della testa, agli ordini gridati e riconosciuti a smozzichi durante le ore concitate della tempesta, s’erano sostituite adesso parole piene, complete, occhiate fugaci, la mano al fazzoletto che ornava la testa, e sorrisi un poco sdentati.</p><p>S’individuavano accenti spagnoli, irlandesi, francesi…</p><p>Linguaggio comune a tutti, le melodie che avevano preso ad animare l’arrivo dell’equipaggio e anche di qualche passeggero che si era unito alla compagnia, in spregio delle noiose separazioni di rango.</p><p>Mani ruvidi, dinoccolate, rose dalla salsedine, tagliate dalle corde impugnavano violini e mandolini intonando ballate che, a turno, rendevano omaggio alle terre d’origine dei componenti della nave.</p><p> </p><p>Averlo saputo che a Versailles in quel momento pioveva a dirotto, che le strade erano piene di fango e le donne di Parigi s’erano messe in marcia per esser ricevute dalla famiglia dei fornai più famosa del paese.</p><p>Che avrebbe fatto lei se fosse stata là…</p><p>Se non essere là, chissà da che parte, a tentare di fermarle quelle, che però avevano ragione da vendere oppure trovare il re ch’era tornato dalla caccia e qualcuno doveva pur averlo informato che fuori dalla reggia c’erano più di ottomila persone.</p><p>Donne…</p><p>Innocue forse ma se quelle avessero deciso che uno non gli aggradava, gliel’avrebbero chiesto agli uomini di appenderlo ad uno dei lampioni ch’erano sulla via di Versailles e gli uomini non si sarebbero di certo tirati indietro.</p><p>La Milizia Nazionale…</p><p>Chissà dov’era e da che parte sarebbe stata?</p><p> </p><p>Lo spettacolo era davvero intenso nella sua semplicità, che c’era il mare a fare da sfondo, tinteggiato delle sapienti sfumature del crepuscolo…</p><p>Non sono solo le tinte calde del sole che muore, della calma che avvolge ma quella della nostalgia, del raccoglimento, della tregua.</p><p> </p><p>“Messieurs!” – esordì Monsieur Norel de Ville andando loro incontro – “Come vi sentite?”.</p><p>Annuì Oscar che le girava la testa e nemmeno aveva sentito ancora l’odore del vino.</p><p>Ma no, alla fine si sentiva bene. In fondo era viva, André era con lei…</p><p>Martin…</p><p>Dov’era quel…</p><p> </p><p>Lo cercò con gli occhi.</p><p> </p><p>“Qualcosa vi preoccupa?”.</p><p>La voce del comandante in seconda la fece trasalire.</p><p>Una mano al tricorno, un saluto asciutto e sobrio.</p><p>Il minuscolo pulviscolo finì per comparire, la camicina lisciata meglio del solito, i capelli bagnati per farli stare in posa, afferrò la mano di Oscar tirandola come un forsennato che voleva fargli visitare lo spazio della festa.</p><p>“Non adesso…Martin…” – si scusò correndo agli occhi del comandante in seconda che quello per poco non gli venne un colpo.</p><p>Trasalì, pure lui, ritrovandosi preso alla sprovvista.</p><p>“Puoi stare con Andrè per un poco?” – chiese Oscar al bambino staccandosi e André lì, anche lui trasalì che non comprendeva il motivo che lei dovesse restare in disparte con l’inglese.</p><p>Il bambino non se lo fece ripetere due volte e afferrò la mano dell’altro tirandoselo dietro.</p><p> </p><p>River si scostò solo per afferrare un bicchiere di vino.</p><p>Glielo porse…</p><p>No, lei negò, un respiro fondo…</p><p>Doveva comprendere…</p><p>“Che ne sarà di Martin?” – chiese a bruciapelo e davvero l’inglese si sentì defraudato dell’illusione, l’ennesima, d’aver fatto breccia nel cuore e nella mente dell’altra per averla dalla propria parte e…</p><p>“Che ne sarà del bambino!?” – replicò River incerto fingendo di non comprendere.</p><p> </p><p>“Quando sbarcheremo intendo?” – precisò Oscar.</p><p>“Oh…certo…”.</p><p>“Da dove viene Martin? Possibile che non avesse che quel…quel…”.</p><p>Si morse il labbro Oscar, intenzionalmente, incapace di pronunciare il nome del comune aguzzino.</p><p> </p><p>“Ve l’ho già detto…” – convenne River – “Li ho visti sempre assieme lui e Streke. Non so da dove venga Martin ma un giorno quello se l’è portato a bordo e da allora…”.</p><p>Oscar fu costretta a distogliere lo sguardo.</p><p>Il resto lo sapeva già: “Quindi nessuno lo conosce o può sapere da dove venga!?”.</p><p>“E’ così. Ne ho parlato con il capitano. Abbiamo convenuto che a Napoli lo faremo sbarcare. Ci sono molti istituti religiosi…lì qualcuno si occuperà di lui…non possiamo tenerlo a bordo…prima se ne occupava…l’olandese…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar tornò a cercare il bambino, con gli occhi. Lo vide mentre ascoltava una canzonetta veloce, allegra, passeggeri e mozzi a tenere il ritmo in una danza vivace e forsennata.</p><p>“Si occupava di lui!” – chiosò Oscar – “Avete coraggio ad affermare una cosa del genere!”.</p><p>“Sì…perdonate. Ne convengo…ma proprio per evitare che finisca nelle mani di qualcun altro…per ora ho detto a Ismael di tenerlo d’occhio. Nessuno gli farà più del male. Ma nemmeno noi resteremo su questa nave ancora a lungo…e allora…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra seguiva il bambino con gli occhi.</p><p>Martin pareva inconsapevole del proprio destino come della separazione imminente. Era troppo piccolo per aver già compreso appieno il concetto del tempo che scorre e degl’incontri che terminano.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>Se lo ritrovò di nuovo accanto.</p><p>Stavolta non ci fu verso di tenerlo buono che quello le prese la mano imponendole di muoversi e di osservare tutto.</p><p>Era calata la sera, faceva fresco ma non freddo, lei era scalza, i piedi poggiavano sul legno tiepido e pulito, levigato e lucidato a dovere.</p><p>Le sartie che penzolavano le avrebbero consentito d’attaccarsi e di non rischiare di cadere a terra, nemmeno avesse tracannato un’intera bottiglia di vino.</p><p>La brezza scompigliava i capelli assieme al ritmo intenso della ballata.</p><p> </p><p>Il moccioso voleva ballare con lei e aveva preso ad ondeggiare, tirando un poco, correndo agli occhi, il sorriso sdentato e fiero.</p><p>“Martin…aspetta…”.</p><p> </p><p>Non c’era verso…</p><p>Tutt’e due si precipitarono ad afferrarla. André da una parte e River dall’altra.</p><p>André lasciò perdere commenti isterici.</p><p>“Che hai?”.</p><p>“Niente…sono solo stanca…”.</p><p>“Dovreste…riposarvi…mangiate qualcosa prima…” – s’affrettò ad interloquire l’altro.</p><p>Tutto vorticava…</p><p>“Forse un ballo potrei concedertelo…” – sorrise rivolta al bambino – “Ma temo di non conoscere queste danze…”.</p><p>La musica insisteva, il ritmo incalzante e veloce, decisamente inconsueto a confronto dei raffinati minuetti di corte, che in passato aveva appreso.</p><p> </p><p>Quasi le venne da ridere che proprio André le era stato imposto come cavaliere e tutt’e due avevano finito per pestarsi i piedi e darsi calci negli stinchi, come matti, perché tutt’e due dovevano…</p><p>Portare la dama!</p><p>Era stata costretta ad impararli così.</p><p>Che avrebbe combinato allora con quel povero bambino!</p><p> </p><p>André si scansò e afferrò il moccioso per la vita prendendolo il braccio.</p><p>“Monsieur River prego! Una cortesia! Quella botte! Ci servirebbe per avvicinare il cavaliere…alla…sua…”.</p><p>“Oh…sì certo!” – comprese quello al volo facendo volteggiare il tricorno per lasciarlo cadere sulla testa del moccioso.</p><p>S’affrettò a spostare la botte, facendola rotolare, assieme all’energumeno che collaborava al piano.</p><p> </p><p>André ci appoggiò sopra Martin tenendolo per mano.</p><p>“Ecco…” – disse rivolto ad Oscar – “Così nessuno saprà mai…”.</p><p>“Chi è la dama e chi è il cavaliere!” – sussurrò River con una mezza risata ed un inchino, correndo a dare disposizioni all’orchestrina.</p><p> </p><p>Il violino attaccò dapprima lento…</p><p>Seguito da una cornamusa…</p><p>E poi da un tamburo e poi da un altro ancora…</p><p>Ritmati ed ossessivi, echi di terre lontane scorrevano davanti agli occhi, danze ancestrali e perdute nei secoli.</p><p>Il piede del bambino prese a battere il ritmo, mentre André aveva passato la manina del moccioso a quella della dama che s’era messa in bella posa accanto all’albero maestro.</p><p> </p><p>Pioveva lontano, sul mare, fulgidi lampi illuminavano nuvole veloci e bianche che scorrevano lisce e libere.</p><p>Risalivano verso l’alto note ritmate e veloci, attraverso altre nuvole splendenti, intense, pallide, staccate dal resto del cielo nero ed infuocato di stelle.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani non si slacciarono, nonostante le gambette ossute ondeggiassero con gesti rapidi e perfetti, seguendo il ritmo della musica, ora veloce, più intenso e poi di nuovo lento, andante e adagio e di nuovo veloce.</p><p>Un intervallo, un saltello e una piroetta, mentre la mano scioglieva la stretta e poi la riprendeva, così come gli occhi si tenevano l’un l’altro, in attesa del prossimo attacco.</p><p> </p><p>Avanti e indietro, passi piccoli, intervallati da saltelli e altre mezze piroette, poi destra e sinistra, e quindi una giravolta, accompagnata dalle braccia, all’inizio diligentemente appoggiate sui fianchi, senza perdere mai il ritmo delle gambe, e poi in alto, ondeggiando e muovendosi aggraziate e leggere.</p><p>Le mani s’erano staccate.</p><p>La convulsa danza continuava in solitaria accompagnata dal crescendo dei battiti delle mani che scandivano il tempo, assieme ai tamburi ed al crescendo di violini.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar riprese la mano, che quello non cadesse, il moccioso fece un tuffo e lei l’afferrò appena in tempo abbracciandolo, accogliendo il corpicino magro e perduto che si chiudeva su di lei e lei si chiudeva nell’altro, mentre l’applauso scrosciava assieme alle risate ai piedi battuti ritmicamente a terra per chiedere un’altra danza, un’altra esibizione.</p><p>Il respiro corto, Oscar ascoltava il battito del cuore del bambino rimbombare dentro, ampliarsi fino a liberare una risata intensa accompagnata da una giravolta, abbracciata al cavaliere.</p><p> </p><p>Rise anche lei, la mente sciolta al ritmo della musica, il corpo in contatto con una creatura dispersa, proprio come lo era lei.</p><p>Rise e le parve davvero che anche Martin stesse ridendo, ma no, la confusione era tanta, intensa, ed il vociare sovrastava i suoni, la sua stessa risata, assieme alla voce lontana che pareva ridere anch’essa assieme alla sua.</p><p> </p><p>River s’avvicinò ad André.</p><p>“Mi sa che avete trovato un rivale!” – sentenziò divertito l’inglese.</p><p>André ascoltò le parole, entrambi intenti ad osservare il bambino che s’era rimesso a danzare, mentre lei stava lì, sull’altro, a tenerlo per mano, gli occhi negli occhi.</p><p>André, anche lui le tenne lo sguardo addosso, che le pareva fosse tornata quella di un tempo, anzi no, non la ricordava così.</p><p>Gli venne in mente quando da giovani finivano per tirarsi per i capelli come due gatti arruffati perché tutt’e due ballavano alla stessa maniera e allora nanny si metteva in mezzo e prima insegnava i passi ad André e poi ad Oscar e tutti e due a ridere che nanny non era proprio aggraziata nei movimenti.</p><p>Ecco…</p><p>Gli pareva fossero tornati indietro di anni, secoli…</p><p>Secoli che non leggeva sul viso il sollievo dal peso che lei aveva sulle spalle.</p><p> </p><p>Rimase lì André, ad osservarla, perduto nei ricordi del passato, ormai da essi e solo da essi riusciva a trarre la forza per procedere fermo, nel presente.</p><p>“Dite!?” – replicò alla fine dando credito al gioco dell’inglese, anche se quello invece era serio perché l’amore può rivelarsi attraverso mille sentieri, i più assurdi ed impensati.</p><p>“Eh sì!” – rise River – “Dovrete stare molto attento o il piccolo Martin si prenderà il cuore della vostra donna!”.</p><p>Se così fosse stato…</p><p>Gli sarebbe andato bene lo stesso, che André quel cuore lo voleva libero, solo così esso sarebbe stato capace di amare di nuovo.</p><p>Le gabbie in fondo non sono solo gli altri a costruirle…</p><p>“Allora correrò il rischio!” – annuì convenendo sull’affondo.</p><p> </p><p>Rimase lì, affascinato, un poco geloso, che avrebbe voluto esser lui a mettere sulle labbra di lei il sorriso. Si perse, immaginandosela creatura immaginaria, leggera, viva, intensa, come lui l’aveva amata e come avrebbe voluto amarla, di nuovo.</p><p>Quel sorriso gli parve sincero.</p><p>S’illuse…</p><p>Che non se lo ricordava più che il divertimento preferito del demonio era l’illusione…</p><p> </p><p>S’illuse…</p><p>Forse era il pessimo rhum che accettò di mandar giù, solo due bicchierini, forse erano i bagliori lontani delle saette che rilucevano cupi e veloci attraverso le nubi sull’orizzonte.</p><p> </p><p>S’illuse…</p><p>S’illusero entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>La musica riprese con melodie più dolci, meno travolgenti.</p><p>Un applauso si levò per ringraziare Martin dell’esibizione e quello tutto rosso e sudato si fece avanti di nuovo a cercare approvazione, che fosse scivolata semplicemente dagli occhi agli occhi oppure fosse solo un cenno del capo.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar s’inginocchiò per complimentarsi, avrebbe voluto chiedere al moccioso dove avesse imparato ma le parole di River sul passato del bambino frenarono la curiosità.</p><p>Ora e adesso…</p><p>Contava il presente.</p><p>Se lo disse, tentò d’imporselo.</p><p>S’illuse…</p><p> </p><p>Con un balzo Martin si gettò al collo di nuovo, abbracciandola e stringendosi a lei, affondando il viso nel petto e chiudendo le gambette sulla schiena tanto che lei barcollò e si ritrovò seduta a terra, incapace di sostenerne il peso, a ridere di nuovo, ricambiando l’abbraccio abbandonandosi ad esso, mentre la musica ed il ritmo s’erano fatti di nuovo intensi e la cadenza dei balli s’accompagnava al ritmo dei passi che i danzatori scandivano velocemente sul pavimento della nave, regalando ancora più intensità alla sequenza dei movimenti.</p><p>Doveva essere una specie di quadriglia o qualcosa di simile perché quasi venti persone intrecciavano movenze ora avvicinandosi, ora allontanandosi, mentre le mani in alto si univano a formare una sorta di sentiero dove ad una ad una entravano le coppie dei danzatori per poi uscirne e tornare in posizione.</p><p> </p><p>In alto non c’era che il cielo, all’orizzonte non c’era che il mare…</p><p>D’istinto si portò una mano alla gola.</p><p>Faticava a respirare, di nuovo.</p><p>D’istinto pensò d’allargarsi il colletto dell’uniforme ma si accorse che non l’indossava.</p><p>Non l’indossava più ormai da tanto tempo.</p><p>Il moccioso era sparito di nuovo…</p><p>Il distacco incideva adesso, che perderlo in mezzo alla confusione, anche se allegramente caotica, confondeva ed impensieriva.</p><p> </p><p>“Vi state divertendo?” – chiese River avvicinandosi.</p><p>“Uno spettacolo decisamente insolito!” – si permise lei, la mano alla gola.</p><p>Faticava a respirare: “Solo…non riesco più a vedere…”.</p><p>“Se vi riferite al moccioso, gli ho messo Ismael alle calcagna. Nessuno oserà più avvicinarsi…”.</p><p>“Allora…vi ringrazio…”.</p><p>“E ci tenevo a dirvi che non l’ho fatto solo per voi. Avevate ragione…sono stato un…”.</p><p>“Monsieur…sta bene così!” – l’interruppe lei che aveva compreso.</p><p>Non aveva senso infierire e pretendere delle scuse che sarebbero solo servite ad umiliare l’interlocutore.</p><p>“Comunque…Ismael…pare si stia affezionando al bambino…” – precisò River.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sorrise.</p><p>André s’avvicinò e lei prese a guardarli entrambi.</p><p>“A dire la verità, per alcune ore non ho avuto un solo studente!” – precisò divertita.</p><p>“Che…intendete…dire?” – chiese l’inglese di stucco.</p><p>“Sì…in effetti, ho avuto il privilegio di spiegare anche a Monsieur Ismael alcuni simboli che avevamo ideato assieme a Martin…e il vostro amico s’è dimostrato attento…ha seguito la lezione fino alla fine e poi s’è messo a discutere con Martin sul significato…delle parole…è un peccato che il tempo fosse così poco…”.</p><p>“Ecco allora dov’era finito Ismael!” – sibilò River prendendo a grattarsi la testa – “Quel…farabutto! Spariva per delle ore e non c’era verso di trovarlo!”.</p><p> </p><p>Risero, tutti e tre.</p><p>S’illusero…</p><p> </p><p>Faticava a respirare…</p><p>Ma il cuore pareva tornato leggero.</p><p>Si sedette ad osservare i personaggi che avevano accompagnato quello strano viaggio.</p><p>Le dita fremevano, il respiro faticava ad uscire…</p><p>Ma il cuore pareva tornato leggero.</p><p> </p><p>Si mise ad osservare André che parlava con l’inglese.</p><p>L’aveva compreso Oscar che quei due non si piacevano ma era pur sempre possibile imparare a tollerarsi, per il bene comune, perché in fondo si era dalla stessa parte.</p><p>Il bacio gremito che le era scivolato addosso, la colpa d’aver forzato desiderio…</p><p>Tutto era servito a scuoterla e s’era data della stupida ch’era stata lei ad esser stata così abile da nascondere così bene il proprio amore per André, durante il viaggio, proprio adesso che loro erano liberi di viverlo, quell’amore.</p><p>Solo che adesso la libertà tornava a far paura, ch’essa s’era avviluppata in altri rovi, avvinghiata…</p><p>E più si tentava di strapparla di dosso e più essa s’attorcigliava e le mani restavano avvinghiate, brandelli di nulla tra le dita.</p><p> </p><p>Rimase ad osservarlo, ancora e ancora.</p><p>Faticava a respirare.</p><p>Sentiva il desiderio, mentre le dita erano ferme, strette al mucchio di sartie su cui s’era seduta.</p><p>André parlava eppure lei sapeva che lui la stava osservando, con altri occhi, in attesa.</p><p> </p><p>L’intuiva che lui stava attendendo in silenzio, la lontananza in cui lei s’era messa, di proposito o meno, ormai non aveva importanza.</p><p>André l’attendeva, paziente, indomito, caparbio nell’accogliere i suoi rifiuti…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Esci!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>André attendeva lei e lei lì ad immaginarsi stretta tra le sue braccia, stretta, anche lei avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo.</p><p> </p><p>S’erano cercati da tutta una vita, non era possibile adesso non riconoscere dentro di sé il vuoto della lontananza, che allora era stata inconsapevole. Adesso no.</p><p>Adesso lei sapeva chi fosse André e chi fosse lei.</p><p>S’erano plasmati l’un l’altra nell’assenza e poi nella presenza…</p><p> </p><p>Lo desiderava ed al tempo stesso no…</p><p>Aveva paura.</p><p>L’idea di non provare nulla l’atterriva allora, André avrebbe potuto pensare che lei non l’amasse più.</p><p>Voleva dimostrargli che l’amava, l’amava sul serio.</p><p>Aveva paura di non essere più capace di amare, forse, di non esserne mai stata capace.</p><p>Un amore puro ed incontaminato…</p><p>No…</p><p>Non era quello che voleva…</p><p> </p><p>Mano nella mano si congedarono.</p><p>Com’era accaduto in passato…</p><p>Il respiro faticava ad uscire…</p><p>La porta si chiuse.</p><p> </p><p>André le chiese se avesse necessità d’essere aiutata.</p><p>La giacca scivolò giù.</p><p>“Sei stanca?”.</p><p>Una smorfia…</p><p>Non lo sapeva.</p><p>Davvero non sapeva nulla, non aveva parole…</p><p>Solo, sapeva di volerlo accanto, che l’abbraccio di lui, una volta che l’aveva conosciuto, mancava, come aria o acqua.</p><p>Non glielo disse però, non se la sentiva.</p><p>Non chiese nulla.</p><p>Si stupì…</p><p> </p><p>Si stupì di non sapere davvero s’era desiderio puro, diretto, di averlo per sé, come prima…</p><p>Oppure desiderio che lui sapesse che lei l’amava, che lui non avesse paura di non essere più amato.</p><p> </p><p>Nel buio…</p><p>Frusciare degli abiti…</p><p>Nel buio…</p><p>Conosceva dov’era lui, lì, accanto, anche se la luce era poca.</p><p> </p><p>Accarezzò la testa, le dita s’inanellarono ai capelli…</p><p>Senza parole…</p><p>Tacito assenso.</p><p> </p><p>Neppure lui parlò, s’illuse che il contatto fosse concessione d’un pertugio, d’un respiro, d’un tocco come quelli d’un tempo.</p><p>Voleva concederle tempo, lei, tacitamente gli concedeva d’incedere.</p><p>Si concesse d’indugiare, le dita di lei tra i capelli, chiudendo gli occhi, immaginandosi che quelle dita si sarebbero ritratte di lì a poco e tutto sarebbe finito.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Si volse, s’avvicinò, annullando il tempo e la distanza, sciogliendo il tocco sulla guancia e poi sul collo, annusando l’odore minerale della pelle fredda, sudata.</p><p>Rimase lì, le labbra incerte…</p><p>Gli bastava annusarla, gli bastava ascoltare il ritmato pulsare del sangue caldo…</p><p> </p><p>Le labbra si sciolsero sul profilo lambendolo piano, scivolando alla ricerca del respiro intenso che annullava la distanza.</p><p>Nessun respiro, l’aria faticava ad entrare.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar l’amava, voleva essere lì, con lui.</p><p>Tentò…</p><p>S’illuse.</p><p> </p><p>Le labbra cercarono le labbra.</p><p>Sfiorate appena, quello desiderava. Ritrovarla che lei doveva ritrovare sé stessa.</p><p>Solo se si fosse amata l’avrebbe amato…</p><p>Se non avesse accettato sé stessa, non avrebbe accettato nemmeno lui.</p><p> </p><p>Solo, André non sapeva, non poteva saperlo che se lei non si fosse amata, questo non avrebbe significato non amare lui.</p><p>Era troppo presto…</p><p>Che una notte di lucciole e di stelle non sarebbe bastata per rendere eterno un amore…</p><p>S’illusero…</p><p> </p><p>Riemerse il ricordo, come il sentiero che riconoscevano adesso dopo ore d’incerto vagare, nel dubbio che la strada fosse perduta per sempre.</p><p> </p><p>“Baciami…” – sussurrò lei, stringendo le labbra…</p><p>Assurdo…</p><p>Voleva amarlo, aveva paura che lui non l’accettasse così, lontana, perduta, in balia del vuoto.</p><p>
  <em>Il buio…</em>
</p><p>L’avrebbe colmato con i suoi abbracci, tra le sue braccia.</p><p> </p><p>Nel buio i corpi si distesero chiudendosi, mentre le dita s’intrecciarono, stringendosi…</p><p>
  <em>Il buio…</em>
</p><p>Intorno e dentro di sé.</p><p> </p><p>Faticava a respirare, chiese aria…</p><p>Il sangue prese a scorrere innalzando il desiderio mentre le dita si muovevano piano, per non ferire, per non indurre gesti forzati.</p><p>Glielo chiese ancora…</p><p>“Baciami…”.</p><p>Glielo chiese ed il corpo ferito riprese a dolere e sanguinare, giù, nelle viscere spezzate.</p><p> </p><p>“Dimmi che anche tu lo vuoi…” – fu lui a chiederlo a lei, la voce contratta, richiesta dettata dal dubbio, che invece d’avvicinarsi lei restava lì, un poco rigida, come inanimata – “Lo vuoi…anche tu?”.</p><p>Chiedeva e desiderava e non poteva fermarsi, le mani a scorrere sui fianchi liberi dalla stoffa, le dita impresse sulla pelle della pancia…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il buio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Faticava a respirare…</p><p>Lo sguardo si spalancò nel buio, le mani afferrarono le mani di lui.</p><p>Le strinse…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Voleva piegarsi all’amore per lui, voleva concedersi ed averlo, voleva amarlo lì in quel momento.</p><p>Ma lui avrebbe capito che lei non sentiva nulla, non provava nulla e si sarebbe spaventato a morte e avrebbe creduto di non essere più amato.</p><p>Avrebbe percepito solo la sua paura, incisa nella carne…</p><p>André avrebbe pensato d’essere lui ad incuterle paura.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita si spinsero su a sfiorare il seno. Indugiarono calde, sulla consistenza tiepida…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Il respiro intrappolato nella sabbia…</p><p>L’acqua gelata, putrida, la gola che chiedeva aria…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ci riesco….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta…”.</p><p>Le dita strinsero i polsi di lui tenendoli fermi, lì, che lui non si muovesse, mentre il capo si scostò per sottrarsi all’incedere della bocca, al procedere della lingua che coglieva il battito del cuore.</p><p>Dio, se…</p><p>Non voleva che lui percepisse la paura…</p><p>Non era di lui che aveva paura…</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta!” – più forte, gridato, che <em>no</em> era impensabile, impossibile, inconcepibile.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Il respiro non c’era più…</p><p>Si ritrasse…</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…” – André si sollevò un poco, le prese la faccia tra le mani, intuì il viso…</p><p>Era umido…</p><p>“Oscar…perché…”.</p><p>“No…non…posso…”.</p><p>“Perché…stai piangendo?”.</p><p>“Non…non sto piangendo!”.</p><p>Le afferrò le mani, la costrinse a sfiorarsi la faccia, ch’era umida…</p><p>La voragine s’aprì nello stomaco, la paura di non essere più capace di amare invase i sensi come onda che trascina via tutto, senza lasciare scampo.</p><p> </p><p>“Calmati…”.</p><p>Il respiro sul respiro…</p><p>Il corpo rifiutò ogni compassione, ogni abbraccio, ogni pietà. Il corpo prese a parlare, silenzioso, contorcendosi come una serpe calpestata, che adesso lei non respirava più e voleva aria e voleva essere libera.</p><p> </p><p>Si scostò André, senza che lei glielo chiedesse. Nel buio rimase con le mani sul viso di lei, mentre l’ascoltava respirare intensamente, che pareva stesse soffocando.</p><p>Un gemito, il corpo contorto tentò d’espellere il demonio, il sangue marcio…</p><p> </p><p>Il lume d’un moccolo rischiarò la stanza.</p><p>No, meglio il buio.</p><p>“Spegnila!” – ordinò soffiando rabbia.</p><p>“Che ti succede?”.</p><p>“Niente! Spegnila!”.</p><p>Non voleva vedersi in faccia, non voleva vedersi riflessa nello sguardo di André, spaventato e forse arrabbiato, o forse impietosito dall’incapacità di amare, aprirsi, accoglierlo…</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, il respiro imprigionato nella gola, i denti stretti che le tempie battevano all’impazzata e la testa sarebbe scoppiata.</p><p>
  <em>Le…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannate…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spinte…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Idiote…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Violente…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le veniva da vomitare, il corpo incapace di controllarsi…</p><p>
  <em>Non respiro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non respiro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non uccidere!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>Stava impazzendo…</p><p> </p><p>Afferrò le mani di lui per togliersele dalla faccia, per togliersele di dosso.</p><p>Tutto feriva, tutto incideva…</p><p>Tutto…</p><p> </p><p>André, no, non lui, non poteva essere che nemmeno lui riuscisse ad abbracciarla, lì in quel buio.</p><p>“Oscar…calmati…sono io…”.</p><p>
  <em>Dio, era André quello…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sibilato…</p><p>Rabbioso…</p><p>Incredulo…</p><p>“Esci!”</p><p>L’ordine se ne uscì sibilato, rabbioso, incredulo che lei stessa tremò e le parve di cadere giù.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro annullato…</p><p>La guardò incapace di comprendere, sforzandosi di farsi bastare quell’incapacità.</p><p>“Non ti lascio sola!” – rispose tentando d’accarezzarla.</p><p> </p><p>“Esci!” – le lacrime agli occhi, gridato contro.</p><p>Il nemico era dentro di lei, André non poteva combatterlo, André non aveva fatto altro che risvegliare la bestia feroce dell’avversione a sé.</p><p>Non era stata capace di difendere sé stessa, la propria integrità, non aveva vegliato sul loro amore.</p><p>La coscienza frantumata, dispersa…</p><p>“Che ti hanno fatto?” – chiese lui tentando d’accarezzarla.</p><p> </p><p>La rabbia si contrasse ingoiata in un ultimo singulto respirato piano.</p><p>“Lasciami…non toccarmi…” – disse, quasi senza respiro.</p><p>Fece per alzarsi, scansarsi, sottrarsi alle mani. Il movimento rapido, non preventivato, la fece cadere a terra, mentre il respiro si perdeva.</p><p>Il corpo si ribellava, smetteva d’ubbidire alla disciplina imposta in anni e anni d’incessante esercizio al controllo di sé.</p><p>Persino amare a quel punto diventava atto incapace d’esser portato a compimento, il desiderio inabissato nella voragine scura della rabbia e della paura e…</p><p> </p><p>“Calmati…” – tentò d’accarezzarla, di nuovo.</p><p>Assurdo…</p><p>Lei scansò la mano.</p><p>“Lasciami…vattene!” – sibilato, rovesciato addosso – “Non…”.</p><p> </p><p>Non voleva mostrarsi fragile, incapace di raccordare mente e corpo, inabile a gestire il buio che regnava.</p><p>La rabbia sovrastava il desiderio che, a quel punto, intuì essere stato solo un’illusione, una forzatura della mente per riportare tutto alla normalità, il più in fretta possibile, che lei lo amava, ne era certa e voleva dimostrarglielo e voleva dimostrarlo a sé stessa.</p><p> </p><p>Dunque aveva riempito il vuoto con la rabbia, c’era riuscita a ficcarci solo quella, davvero le pareva di non sentire più nulla, le parole non uscivano, le spiegazioni non c’erano.</p><p>
  <em>Il buio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il vuoto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Non preoccuparti…” – si permise di dire André mentre si staccava, intuendo il corpo di lei che tremava e lei che tentava di controllarlo che non era mai accaduta una cosa simile e doveva essere tutto nuovo, anche per lei.</p><p>E lei non voleva la pietà o la compassione…</p><p>“Basta! Lasciami…vai via…per favore…” – gridato piano, cinico.</p><p>Lei, educata al sistematico, costante ed inflessibile controllo delle emozioni, il corpo incastrato nella ferrea regola di muoversi in sintonia con la mente, che, a sua volta, doveva elaborare velocemente le situazioni, ideare una soluzione, reagire ed agire…</p><p>A lei non era mai stato concesso di dubitare di sé stessa, non era mai stato permesso di avere paura.</p><p>Era accaduto in passato…</p><p>Ci aveva posto rimedio.</p><p> </p><p>La differenza…</p><p>Ora la mente s’era distaccata ed il corpo non sorreggeva più la prima ed il desiderio e…</p><p>Il corpo non sorreggeva più nulla.</p><p>“Perdonami…” – ammise André.</p><p>“Non devi scusarti…”.</p><p> </p><p>Restava lì André tentando di comprendere.</p><p>“Non so quello che mi sta accadendo…” – sussurrò lei.</p><p>“Sta bene…ma cerca di calmarti…”.</p><p>“Non voglio calmarmi!” – la replica secca, astiosa – “Voglio sapere che succede! Perché…”.</p><p>Come faceva a spiegargli che l’aveva desiderato, lo desiderava, e voleva averlo e voleva donarsi a lui, lì, quella notte e….</p><p>S’era ritrovata ad imporlo a sé stessa che non c’era riuscita…</p><p>Come faceva a spiegare che la volontà non bastava più e che se fosse accaduto di non riuscire più a toccarlo e a lasciarsi toccare da lui, lei sarebbe impazzita?</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro assente, le gambe immobili, fredde, le lacrime trattenute…</p><p>Si ritrovava lui, André, come avversario, incapace di distinguerlo dall’altro, come fossero stati la stessa persona.</p><p>Le mani alla testa per fermare le tempie che battevano…</p><p> </p><p>André istintivamente tentò d’abbracciarla e ancora lei si ritrasse, tremando, incapace d’accettare il contatto, sostenere lo sguardo. Si sentiva in gabbia…</p><p>Il punto era comprendere se dentro ci s’era messa lei, per difendersi, o ce l’aveva ficcata qualcun altro, un avversario.</p><p>Ma lì non c’erano avversari, c’era Andrè, solo lui, lui che le aveva insegnato ad amare, odiare, ridere, prendersi cura di sé e mandarsi al diavolo e adesso…</p><p>Non riusciva neppure a guardarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Lui percepì il corpo contratto, rigido, distolse l’abbraccio, per non imporlo a lei e per non imporre a sé stesso l’ennesimo rifiuto.</p><p>Adesso era lui a faticare a respirare…</p><p>Intuiva…</p><p>Doveva ammetterlo con sé stesso che la prigionia non era ancora conclusa e che forse s’era incisa sulla pelle come una marchio infuocato.</p><p>Non sapeva come liberare lei…</p><p> </p><p>Pochi passi…</p><p>Barcollò, al buio. Un respiro fondo, inforcò la piccola lente…</p><p>Non riusciva a respirare…</p><p>Uscì, il corridoio buio, inciampò una volta, l’aria in faccia…</p><p>Non riusciva a respirare…</p><p>Tentò d’immaginare, la mente rifiutava la visione, il corpo di lei violato…</p><p> </p><p>Stava accadendo di nuovo.</p><p>Il rammarico che, come sempre, lei chiedeva di restare sola.</p><p>Di nuovo…</p><p>Come a Parigi…</p><p>Come a Limours….</p><p>Stava fuggendo di nuovo.</p><p>Solo che questa volta il dolore non era fuori ma dentro di lei.</p><p> </p><p>André prese a camminare sul ponte. Non c’era nemmeno la luna, solo una luce diffusa e tesa, le nuvole in alto viaggiavano veloci, staccate dal cielo nero, basse…</p><p>Doveva cercare la risposta…</p><p>Non sapeva nemmeno che domanda avrebbe potuto porre, né a sé stesso, né…</p><p> </p><p>Qualcuno stava ancora abbracciato, dove s’era tenuta la piccola festa. Un abbraccio languido prima d’accomiatarsi dal vortice arioso e salmastro che aveva scosso i sensi, quella sera.</p><p>Si voltò un istante verso la costa e la vide, lontana, confusa, che gli parve non fosse freddo, ma gli occhi erano appannati da lacrime asciutte e feroci, incapaci di restare nelle viscere.</p><p> </p><p>Bussò alla porta della cabina ch’era stata messa a disposizione di Sir John River.</p><p>Quello gli aprì, poco dopo, la faccia sorpresa…</p><p>“Devo…devo vedere il bambino…avete detto che Ismael ha in compito di sorvegliarlo. E’ possibile che siano assieme?”.</p><p>La domanda secca, l’inglese non capiva ma acconsentì a far strada e a scendere giù nel ponte di coperta per cercare il musulmano che lui stesso aveva messo a fianco del bambino, che nessun altro si fosse permesso d’avvicinarlo e fargli del male.</p><p>Non lo doveva solo a lei, lo doveva a sé stesso.</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonate…avete timore che accada qualcosa a Martin?” – chiese River.</p><p>André rimase in silenzio. I pensieri vorticavano.</p><p>Le immagini di ciò ch’era accaduto erano dentro di lei ma non volevano riemergere.</p><p>Gli occhi del bambino avrebbero potuto riportarle a galla.</p><p>“No…devo solo parlare con lui”.</p><p>“A quest’ora?”.</p><p> </p><p>André non rispose di nuovo, intento a non cadere. Faticava a respirare ed il senso di nausea saliva dallo stomaco. S’era illuso. L’aveva ritrovata viva e questo era bastato a cancellare il terrore d’averla persa…</p><p>S’era illuso…</p><p>Aveva davvero pensato che lei fosse ancora capace di diventare miraggio, pura, della purezza del loro amore, intenso, carnale, eppure inviolato.</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, immobile, assorta, concentrata nel tentativo di ricomporre i pezzi della vita che si stava disgregando, giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora.</p><p>Era troppo stanca…</p><p>Troppo…</p><p> </p><p>Riemerse la voce, la propria.</p><p>Pareva abbastanza chiara e netta perché qualcuno l’avesse sentita ma no, quelli le passavano accanto, non l’avevano udita.</p><p>Non l’avevano vista…</p><p>Le porte si chiudevano…</p><p>Colpi, respiri, acqua marcia, odore salmastro delle sartie addosso…</p><p> </p><p>Nemmeno riusciva a vederlo il corpo, il proprio, e lei lo percepiva racchiuso, incapace di muoversi e liberarsi.</p><p>Non riusciva a respirare.</p><p>Ecco…</p><p>Mancava il respiro…</p><p>La voce non usciva…</p><p>L’acqua, pesante…</p><p>L’acqua stringeva le tempie…</p><p>Il fumo bruciava la gola…</p><p>La luce accecava i suoi occhi…</p><p>
  <em>Fuoco…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non uccidere!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, io…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La mano del bambino sulla guancia interrompeva la sequenza oscura eppure orribile…</p><p>
  <em>Martin…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Martin…”.</p><p>River aveva condotto André nell’angolo della stiva, uno stanzone dov’erano stese le brande dell’equipaggio.</p><p>La lanterna cieca illuminò il corpulento compare dell’inglese che si svegliò. In silenzio guardò River e l’altro alzò le spalle, non sapeva che stesse accadendo.</p><p>“Devo…parlare con Martin…” – ripeté André cercando il bambino con lo sguardo.</p><p>Voleva la sua memoria, voleva quei ricordi che lei non poteva riportare a galla.</p><p>Voleva…</p><p> </p><p>Martin era lì accanto, rannicchiato.</p><p>Ismael lo scosse un poco per ridestarlo e l’altro aprì gli occhi, stringendosi alla camicia del musulmano che lo guardò per confortarlo che nulla di grave stava accadendo.</p><p>“Puoi venire con me?” – chiese André, nella voce l’incertezza sul da farsi.</p><p>L’olandese era sparito tra le onde, l’unico che avesse visto e sentito e compreso era Martin.</p><p>Ci aveva pensato di continuo in quelle ore…</p><p>Ci aveva pensato…</p><p>Chiedere a Martin di raccontare ciò che aveva visto.</p><p>Con tutto ciò che il bambino aveva vissuto per colpa del comune aguzzino…</p><p>Eppure, l’urgenza di recuperare i ricordi aveva preso il sopravvento.</p><p> </p><p>Dio, stava accadendo di nuovo. Stava anteponendo lei a tutto, a tutto ciò per cui avevano lottato.</p><p>Già una volta Oscar non gliel’aveva perdonato.</p><p>Non era più possibile rimandare.</p><p>Presto avrebbero lasciato la nave e allora André non avrebbe più potuto parlare con nessun altro che fosse stato in quella prigione.</p><p> </p><p>Martin si alzò.</p><p>“Usciamo…” – André faticava a respirare.</p><p>All’aperto, Martin guardò in alto allo sguardo di quell’uomo che gli pareva diverso da tutti quelli che aveva conosciuto nella vita.</p><p>Fu André ad inginocchiarsi, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla.</p><p>Ismael era poco distante, River anche.</p><p> </p><p>S’era illuso…</p><p>Sì anche Martin s’era illuso che quell’uomo avesse rispetto di lui.</p><p>“Devo chiederti…”.</p><p>Il vento scioglieva il respiro…</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di fermarsi André, che non sapeva se fosse perché davvero non voleva sapere nulla oppure perché non poteva usare gli occhi di quell’innocente.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>“Mi dispiace…forse non ti farà piacere quello che sto per chiederti…ma…devo aiutarla…devo aiutarla a ricordare…”.</p><p>S’irrigidì Marti, la mascella serrata, il corpo istintivamente contratto.</p><p>André lo trattenne dandosi del pazzo…</p><p><em>Fermati…- </em>se lo disse.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Cos’è accaduto…là sotto?”.</p><p>S’era affezionato a Martin. Anche André.</p><p>Mai avrebbe immagino di servirsi degli occhi del bambino, anche se lo sguardo di Martin, in certo qual modo, era divenuto il proprio, era già accaduto che il moccioso avesse letto la realtà per lui, l’indice dentro il palmo di André a disegnare le poche lettere imparate e poi l’unico gesto chiaro a tutti.</p><p>
  <em>Sono felice…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Negò Martin. Tentò d’indietreggiare.</p><p>André lo tenne lì: “Ti prego…non…te lo chiederei se davvero non fosse importante!”.</p><p>Il tono si sollevò, nel buio, nel silenzio rimbombò feroce, tanto che Ismael el – Bakar, notoriamente silenzioso ed impassibile, s’irrigidì e Sir John River fu costretto a guardarlo per tenerlo buono.</p><p>Lo sguardo di Martin si rabbuiò, la bocca fiduciosa e dischiusa, si strinse in una smorfia di rifiuto.</p><p> </p><p>“So che non ho il diritto di chiederti di ricordare ma credimi, non lo farei se non fosse veramente importante…”.</p><p>Martin serrò la bocca, fissò l’altro, lo sguardo lividamente terrorizzato.</p><p>Tirò un respiro fondo André e tentò di girare attorno alla questione.</p><p>Per Martin sarebbe stato più semplice negare od affermare realtà che gli fossero state descritte.</p><p> </p><p>“Sapevi dove l’aveva portata?”.</p><p>La domanda era semplice e scontata. Il bambino annuì.</p><p>“Ci sei andato subito…dopo che l’aveva presa?”.</p><p>Martin rimase fermo. No, non era così, ch’era stato lui a condurla là sotto.</p><p>Non poteva ammetterlo, Martin, anche se gli parve che l’altro in realtà lo sapesse già.</p><p> </p><p>“Va bene…eravate là sotto…”.</p><p>Silenzio, immobilità…</p><p>Il bambino non negava e questo era già qualcosa.</p><p>“L’ha tenuta lì…dalla mattina della tempesta…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“E poi…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Aveva dei segni…qui…sui polsi…” – Andrè lisciò delicatamente i polsi del bambino – “E anche qui…”.</p><p>Le dita corsero al viso di Martin, percorrendo la guancia, soffermandosi sul segno lasciato dalla corda ch’era servita ad impedirle di gridare.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Non poteva muoversi quindi?”.</p><p> </p><p>Annuì Martin, nel buio lo sguardo aveva abbandonato quello dell’uomo e aveva preso a fissare un punto lontano, perduto in chissà quale oscurità della mente. Era difficile ammettere di non aver fatto nulla per evitare quello scempio. Martin aveva pensato che Streke avrebbe ucciso quella creatura e così, se lei fosse stata là sotto e se lui non avesse aperto bocca, l’olandese non avrebbe avuto nulla da recriminare e di cui vendicarsi.</p><p>Misera illusione…</p><p>“Quell’uomo…è tornato?”.</p><p>“…”.</p><p>“Tu eri lì?”.</p><p> </p><p>Il bambino non fece alcun movimento, né col capo, né con le mani.</p><p>Come volesse prender tempo nel dare la risposta o meglio, come se quella risposta non la volesse proprio dare.</p><p>André comprese d’essere arrivato al ricordo spezzato, racchiuso là dove lei non rammentava.</p><p>Lui stesso aveva paura…</p><p>Se l’immaginava…</p><p>“Tu hai visto cosa le ha fatto?”.</p><p> </p><p>Martin lo fissò con occhi di rabbia.</p><p>Nel suo sguardo tante domande.</p><p>Lui s’era fidato di André.</p><p>
  <em>Perché mi stai facendo questo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché devo dirti ciò che visto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché dovrei tradirla?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nella mente la chiara affermazione che riferire ciò che aveva visto sarebbe equivalso a tradirla, a sottoporla di nuovo alla tortura, anche se solo con la mente.</p><p> </p><p>André con gesto istintivo afferrò la mano del piccolo, stringendola.</p><p>Martin sgusciò dalla presa. Provò, nella sua disperazione a ribellarsi alle domande, ai ricordi.</p><p>Una specie di rantolo soffocato uscì dalla bocca, aria ch’entrava e scivolava faticosamente attraverso la sua gola.</p><p> </p><p>Ismael el – Bakar fece un passo, mentre River mise una mano avanti per fermarlo. L’altro non si lasciò comandare stavolta e fece un altro passo.</p><p>Negò Martin portandosi una mano alla gola…</p><p>“Che hai visto?” – André lo strinse per le spalle di nuovo – “Che le ha fatto?”.</p><p>Negò di nuovo Martin tentando di sgusciare dalla presa, la mano chiusa alla propria gola.</p><p>“C’era del sangue?”.</p><p> </p><p>Annuì l’altro mentre il respiro si perdeva e gli occhi s’inumidivano…</p><p>“Sangue…dalla…bocca…” – ripeté André a fatica.</p><p>Annuì ancora l’altro che riuscì a staccarsi e a fare un passo indietro e André lo riprese stringendogli il braccio in un gesto di rabbia.</p><p>“Dove stava quell’uomo? Era accanto a lei…”.</p><p>Martin sollevò gli occhi, umidi…</p><p>“Dove…”.</p><p> </p><p>Pestò il piede a terra Martin e prese a divincolarsi, a negare con la testa…</p><p>Un mugugno sordo…</p><p>Il musulmano avanzò.</p><p>“Ismael aspetta!” – tentò di fermarlo River.</p><p>Ismael el Bakar non si fermò raggiungendo il bambino e l’uomo che lo teneva lì. Aveva ricevuto l’ordine di verificare che nessuno facesse del male al moccioso e secondo il suo giudizio quello era male.</p><p>Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di André.</p><p> </p><p>“Ismael…non gli farà del male!” – insistette River.</p><p>No, Ismael el – Bakar stabilì che quello era male e ch’era un male ancora peggiore di quello che il moccioso aveva vissuto.</p><p>L’altro male veniva dal demonio…</p><p>Quello no, quello veniva da un amico e allora era anche peggio.</p><p> </p><p>Strinse la presa, André tentò di ribellarsi ma l’altro l’afferrò per la camicia tentando di tirarlo su e di staccarlo.</p><p>“Aspetta! Non…”.</p><p>Si sentì trascinato indietro André.</p><p>Tentò di richiamare la coscienza dell’altro: “Non capisci! Lei…sta male…devo sapere…”.</p><p>Negò Ismael el – Bakar con la testa.</p><p>Negò per significare che non gli avrebbe più permesso di proseguire.</p><p> </p><p>River s’avvicinò: “Monsieur…temo che dal bambino non otterrete nulla e comunque…la fama dell’olandese…era…nota…”.</p><p>Le parole si persero nel buio.</p><p>“Sta bene! Lei ha sempre saputo difendersi!” – digrignò André che vedeva allontanarsi la possibilità di sapere. L’anelava e la temeva…</p><p>Non sapere spesso è meglio che conoscere la verità.</p><p> </p><p>“Martin…perdonami…prova ad andare avanti ti prego…cosa è successo dopo?” - André tentò di insistere.</p><p>Era distante dal bambino adesso e fece leva sulla coscienza del piccolo, anche se sentiva il disgusto salirgli allo stomaco, per quello che s’immaginava fosse accaduto e verso sé stesso, per quel che stava facendo.</p><p>River gli stava dicendo che non aveva senso torturare Martin.</p><p>Che quel buio poteva riempirsi in un unico modo, con l’unico ricordo che sarebbe stato meglio cancellare. Atre strade non ce ne sarebbero state.</p><p> </p><p>Martin agitò le manine per fermare quella tortura a cui non sembrava più riuscire a resistere.</p><p>“Allora…cos’ha fatto dopo l’olandese?”.</p><p>Il bambino iniziò a piangere, sussulti e mugugni, e André si rese conto che quella conversazione era terminata.</p><p>Anche i ricordi del bambino s’infrangevano contro la stessa voragine buia…</p><p>
  <em>Il buio oltre…</em>
</p><p>Non era possibile andare oltre.</p><p> </p><p>Calde lacrime presero a rigare le guance.</p><p>Si liberò André dalla presa di Ismael e s’inginocchiò e abbracciò il moccioso, forte, per calmarlo e ringraziarlo, che, a modo suo, Martin aveva chiarito che fosse accaduto, anche senza ammetterlo chiaramente.</p><p>Non era necessario.</p><p>André comprese e si maledisse mille volte, che stavolta davvero non era riuscito a difenderla.</p><p> </p><p>Martin rimase lì, stretto, solo alcuni istanti, stranito per l’ennesima violenza, poi si divincolò e sparì nel buio.</p><p>André perse la figuretta sottile…</p><p>Le immagini non rivelate presero a scorrere attraverso i gesti, i respiri, gli sguardi di lei…</p><p>Parole mute, eppure talmente assordanti.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Allora…forse…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amore mio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aiutami a farle dimenticare quello che le hanno fatto.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lei non dovrà mai saperlo. Non dovrà ricordare. Mai!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ho passato una vita intera accanto a lei senza sfiorarla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E se dovrà essere di nuovo così...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarà di nuovo così! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti lascio. Qualsiasi sarà il nostro destino…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>6 ottobre 1789 Le Comte Vert, 10° giorno di viaggio, mattino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porto di Livorno…</em>
</p><p>Si svegliò quasi di soprassalto.</p><p> </p><p>Entravano…</p><p>Dio, stavano entrando…</p><p>La debole cancellata arrugginita non aveva retto.</p><p>Le Guardie Reali perse chissà dove…</p><p>Il popolo di Parigi e di Versailles non aveva più voglia d’aspettare, che qualcuno aveva detto che il re e la regina avrebbero lasciato la reggia.</p><p>Il colpo di grazia all’infingarda monarchia.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo sbarrato, attonito…</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>Il viso di André, un poco distante.</p><p>Il respiro…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Entravano…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p><em>L</em>e porte fragili, istoriate di delicati fiori dipinti…</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…siamo…arrivati…”.</p><p>“Che…”.</p><p>
  <em>Siamo arrivati…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stanno entrando…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Siamo a Livorno…il mercantile sta entrando in porto…dobbiamo scaricare i bauli…puoi occupartene tu?”.</p><p>“Sì…” – balbettò lei sbarrando lo sguardo – “Si…tu…”.</p><p>“Devo occuparmi dei cavalli…Monsieur River mi accompagnerà a cercare una carrozza…dobbiamo caricare i bauli…non possiamo proseguire a cavallo…e poi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo guardò stranita, assonnata.</p><p>Le voci s’erano affollate nella mente e poi grida, colpi…</p><p>I corridoi lucidi affogati da mantelli sudici, piedi infangati, bambini che piangevano…</p><p>
  <em>Maestà…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Si…ti ascolto…”.</p><p>“Sei stanca…avevo pensato di far recapitare i bagagli dalla diligenza postale ma preferisco trovare una carrozza…così riposerai durante il viaggio…”.</p><p>“Non è necessario…posso farcela…”.</p><p>“No…sono io che non posso farcela!” – chiosò lui, il tono un poco severo.</p><p>“Cosa…perché?”.</p><p>“Ti prego…non conosco la strada…abbiamo ancora quarantuno miglia…verso sud…non so quanto c’impiegheremo ad arrivare. Non devi affaticarti…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar annuì. Andrè sorrise, docile, calmo…</p><p>L’intesa era raggiunta.</p><p>“Ti lascio…ci rivediamo più tardi…”.</p><p>Annuì…</p><p>Rimase sola. Gli occhi corsero alla bisaccia con i documenti.</p><p>Lei tornava ad essere Oscar François de Jarjayes.</p><p>Si riebbe…</p><p> </p><p>Doveva…</p><p>Doveva trovare Martin. Doveva vederlo…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Il viaggio terminava, la sua vita tornava ad insistere nelle mani…</p><p>Si guardò i polsi ancora fasciati. Che ne sarebbe stato di quel bambino?</p><p> </p><p>Si vestì in fretta, precipitandosi fuori.</p><p>Il cuore s’innalzò…</p><p>Lo sguardo si riempì di sprazzi verdi e gialli, intensi e bruciati, le vele ammainate consentirono di allargare lo sguardo e riconoscere la linea vivida e netta che arginava il mare azzurro di contro alla costa, striscia bianca e lucente di spiaggia, intervallata a tratti da rocce grigio chiaro, incise a picco, incuneate a scomparire tra le onde bianche.</p><p> </p><p>E più giù, oltre, i colori della città, l’azzurro delle case, il rosso dei tetti, il bianco delle vele, l’ocra delle mura di cinta…</p><p>Verso il cielo…</p><p>Quel viaggio era terminato.</p><p>Nessuna illusione…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Terra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Terra</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nuper rosarum flores</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ex dono pontificis</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hieme licet horrida</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tibi, virgo cœlica,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pie et sancte deditum</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grandis templum machinæ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Condecorarunt perpetim</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Guillame Dufay 1436 d.c.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>6 ottobre 1789, Versailles, mattino…</em>
</p><p>Erano entrati, davvero, questa volta. La reggia violata, gli appartamenti reali invasi a forza. La regina s’era salvata per un soffio. S’era rifugiata nella camera del re.</p><p>Non sarebbero più partiti il re e la regina per il Castello di Meudon.</p><p>Non da soli, almeno.</p><p> </p><p>Il popolo lo rivoleva a Parigi il suo re e l’esercito di straccione e popolane prese a scortare la carrozza reale con dentro il <em>fornaio </em>e la <em>fornaia ed il fornaretto</em> più eccellenti di Francia, le pagnotte distribuite issate sulle picche.</p><p>La carrozza era scortata da cento deputati, il Marchese Lafayette e le Guardie Reali.</p><p>La massa di gente si scuoteva, si metteva in cammino, procedendo o seguendo il re.</p><p>Uomini e donne si avviavano chi a piedi, chi a cavallo, in carrozza o sui carri, stretti tra i cannoni che qualcuno aveva recuperato.</p><p>La gioia manifestata attraverso secchi colpi di baionetta, sparati in aria…</p><p>Le grida, le risa, il fango, la pioggia scrosciante…</p><p>Il cuore impazzito che il padre della Francia tornava nella sua città e tutto da quel momento sarebbe andato per il meglio.</p><p>Il fornaio più eccellente avrebbe cucinato il pane per tutta Parigi.</p><p> </p><p>Gli uomini avevano preso la Bastiglia, le donne avevano riportato il re a Parigi.</p><p>Il primo ottobre era stato guastato dalle dame di Versailles ma le donne di Parigi avevano fatto in fretta a rimettere tutto a posto.</p><p>Il sei ottobre…</p><p>Pioveva a dirotto…*</p><p>
  <em>Adieu Versailles…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>6 ottobre 1789, Livourne…</em>
</p><p>Lo sguardo corse verso l’alto mentre il cuore batteva all’impazzata e gli occhi si riempivano dell’azzurro intenso e pieno e puro del cielo.</p><p>L’andirivieni di mozzi, facchini, ufficiali…</p><p>Ordini secchi gridati, le sartie che risalivano e poi scendevano per ammaestrare le vele, il vento teso e profumato.</p><p> </p><p>Vide i bauli issati e portati via, il piazzale del porto s’apriva sotto gli occhi…</p><p>Intravide André…</p><p>“Aspetta!” – tentò di richiamarlo che quello la sentì e si voltò tornando indietro.</p><p>I cavalli erano nervosi dopo giorni di forzata immobilità, scalpitavano, era necessario lasciarli sfogare e si doveva trovare una carrozza.</p><p>I pugni chiusi, s’avvicinò, che intuiva cosa volesse lei, o meglio, chi cercasse.</p><p> </p><p>“Dov’è Martin…” – lo sguardo aperto e perduto – “Non riesco a trovarlo…”.</p><p>Non poteva…</p><p>Non poteva lasciarlo senza rivederlo almeno un’ultima volta.</p><p>Che ne sarebbe stato di lui?</p><p>Un istituto di carità a Napoli o chissà dove…</p><p>Anime disperse che s’erano incontrate per caso.</p><p>Per caso…</p><p>“L’hai visto? Devo trovarlo…prima di lasciare la nave…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>André si sentiva in colpa, il tempo stringeva, non aveva senso mentire.</p><p>Era sveglio dall’alba, l’aveva cercato anche lui per…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Si sentiva in colpa…</p><p>Martin aveva con sé la certezza di ciò che era accaduto.</p><p>Si sentiva in colpa André che non aveva esitato ad usarlo il moccioso, così come avevano fatto tutti.</p><p> </p><p>“L’ho visto…questa notte…”.</p><p>“Questa…notte? Perché?” – lo sguardo s’illividì, prendendo a scivolare in terree congetture.</p><p>“Volevo parlare con lui…”.</p><p>“Perché? Perché volevi parlargli? Cosa dovevi…” – l’incalzò lei, nel tono della voce il dubbio che dall’incontro André avesse voluto sapere che fosse accaduto a lei.</p><p>“Lo sai…non è necessario che te lo spieghi…lui era là sotto con te…”.</p><p>Il tono parve risentito, cinico. Oscar intravide la rabbia di André per un gesto che doveva essergli costato parecchio ma questo non attenuava la gravità.</p><p>“Che cosa gli avresti chiesto? André! E’…è solo un bambino!”.</p><p>“Sì…ma lui…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si morse il labbro André, s’impose di restare zitto.</p><p>Non aveva cavato nulla d’esplicitò dallo sguardo terrorizzato di Martin, che però quello sguardo aveva rivelato tutto. Era sufficiente. Non aveva senso rivelare altro, che se quel buio le fosse rimasto nella testa e nel cuore forse c’era una ragione ed era meglio così.</p><p>“Se n’è andato…non l’ho più visto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli lanciò un’occhiata fulminea intuendo, furiosa, ma André, per la prima volta, non abbassò lo sguardo. Strinse i pugni, sostenne lo scontro quel tanto che servì a farle comprendere che non c’era altro d’aggiungere.</p><p>Poi si voltò e se ne tornò giù dalla nave.</p><p>Il tempo era poco…</p><p>Erano giunti a destinazione.</p><p>Non erano arrivati fin lì, in Italia, per un viaggio di piacere o allontanarsi dal pericolo della forca a Parigi. Almeno, non solo per quello.</p><p> </p><p>Dovette rammentarlo a sé stesso André.</p><p>Tentò d’osservare l’orizzonte…</p><p>Il mare invocava la follia della speranza, intensamente azzurro, pieno, bianco…</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p> “Che intendete per <em>oltremare</em>?”.</p><p>“Oh…è presto detto mia signora! Quei…quei…”.</p><p>“Quei…”.</p><p>“Perdonate mia signora…quei dannati inglesi sono arrivati prima di altri e hanno conquistato molte terre in oriente e da lì hanno preso ad estrarre queste pietre…ecco perché si chiama blu oltremare…”.</p><p>“Una tonalità azzurra davvero impeccabile!”.</p><p>La donna aveva osservato la pietra poi aveva teso le dita che s’erano poggiate delicatamente sulla consistenza severa, trasparente, rivelatrice d’innumerevoli sfaccettature che catturavano e riflettevano altrettante tonalità mescolate, intense, fredde e lucenti.</p><p> </p><p>“Oui…<em>Impero Durrani</em>…” – cincischiò l’ometto fregandosi le mani – “Così pare si chiami…vanta queste ed altre materie che non esiterò a proporre a sua signoria e che sua signoria non esiterà a trovare degne delle sue opere…”.</p><p>La dama annuì, lo sguardo violaceo e trasparente scivolò affascinato dalla consistenza vitrea della <em>lazzulite</em>, limpida ed intensamente piena ed eterea a confronto del blu scuro e ferroso che le era stato presentato anni prima, frutto d’esperimenti malriusciti occorsi nella lontana Russia.</p><p> </p><p>“D’altra parte voi siete stata una delle prime a scegliere la <em>lana philosophica</em>…” – continuò a sviolinare l’ometto – “E questo vi rende grandissimo merito…siete stata precursore al pari dei migliori artisti della nostra amata Florentia!”.</p><p>L’ometto incensava, la dama era incerta.</p><p>Il costo delle pietre era decisamente elevato ma la resa sui dipinti sarebbe stata davvero encomiabile. Una delle famiglie nobili più in vista del Granducato non poteva esimersi dall’ottenere ed utilizzare le migliori pietre da frantumare e mescolare per rendere giustizia alla cerulea coltre che sovrastava la maggior parte delle dimore.</p><p> </p><p>La donna si alzò e s’affacciò alla grande finestra. Lo sguardo prese a spaziare verso il mare calmo, lattiginoso, le mani giunte, chiuse nervosamente l’una dentro l’altra, la schiena rilassata e posata, in atteggiamento di chi attende ma al tempo stesso sfida l’attesa riempiendola del senso di sé e della propria eleganza.</p><p> </p><p>Un colpetto alla porta mise in agitazione il mercante di pigmenti che vedeva correre il rischio di non concludere l’affare.</p><p> </p><p>La donna rimase con lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte.</p><p>Una giovane agghindata con cura entrò nella stanza raccogliendo le code del sontuoso vestito per non rischiare di restare impigliata nelle gambe dei cavalletti che stazionavano alla rinfusa, che così avrebbe rischiato di far cadere le tele ch’erano appoggiate sopra, alcune già asciutte, altre fresche.</p><p>Aromi d’olio e solventi impregnavano l’aria e quasi inducevano il respiro ad inebriarsi.</p><p> </p><p>“Ambrose…allora?” – esordì la donna più matura mantenendo lo sguardo al mare.</p><p>“Mia cara sorella…avevate ragione!” – replicò la giovane entusiasta scrutando con curiosità un dipinto appena abbozzato.</p><p>“Parla dunque!”.</p><p>“Sì…alla villa…s’è notata agitazione…pare che finalmente arriverà qualcuno…ma là han tutti le bocche cucite…”.</p><p>“Hai fatto come t’avevo chiesto?”.</p><p>“Eh sì…ho mandato ben due ragazze per capire che stesse accadendo. Hanno visto solo le finestre aperte…quelle della torre…e il figlio del custode che andava e veniva con secchi di bianco…”.</p><p>“Biacca?”.</p><p>“No…quella robaccia loro non la usano…siete stata gentile a dirglielo che può essere pericolosa. Credo si tratti d’una tinta…non lo so…sorella! Siete voi la pittrice di casa!”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>“Minio…” – concluse la donna mantenendo lo sguardo al panorama – “E aurora…”.</p><p>Altre tinte…</p><p>Il discorso sulla tenuta era rimandato.</p><p> </p><p>“Oui…mia…signora e…e la lazzulite?”.</p><p>“E sia…” - annuì quella – “Lasciatemela pure. Passate di sotto…Ambrose…accompagna il nostro ospite e rendigli il denaro per i suoi servigi…poi torna da me…”.</p><p>“Donna Artemisia…” – gongolò l’ometto raccattando sacchettini e barattoli colmi di polveri colorate – “E’ sempre un piacere servirvi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia de la Tour non si voltò mantenendo lo sguardo perso alla contemplazione dello spazio esterno.</p><p>“Scusate…” – riprese l’ometto – “Per la preparazione? Avete necessità che tratti le pietre?”.</p><p>“No, non sarà necessario. L’opificio da cui mi servo preparerà per me il pigmento…”.</p><p>“Oh…Donna Artemisia…ma il viaggio sarà faticoso…dovrete…”.</p><p>“Andare sino a Firenze…certo. Non temete…è sempre un piacere recarmi in città…davvero. Ci sarebbero altri opifici, anche più vicini, ma di certo preferisco allungare il viaggio perché ogni volta Firenze mi sorprende come non ci fossi davvero mai stata. Non si la osserva mai abbastanza…”.</p><p>L’uomo fece spallucce come a dire, contenta voi!</p><p>Un inchino e se ne uscì borbottando.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo rimase all’orizzonte, mentre l’aria calda ch’entrava dalla finestra scivolava sulla pelle nuda delle spalle, solleticando i capelli che s’erano ribellati all’acconciatura e dunque ondeggiavano ribelli e liberi.</p><p>Nell’insieme una figura aggraziata e forte al tempo stesso.</p><p> </p><p>Non si voltò Donna Artemisia de la Tour attendendo che la sorella Ambrose si risistemasse il vestito sedendosi su un divanetto poco lontano.</p><p>“Dimmi Joria…” – chiese la giovane impettita.</p><p>Il nome della sorella maggiore scandito con insolita dolcezza.</p><p>“Rammento che nostro padre ci disse che quella tenuta era di proprietà d’un nobile francese…” – esordì l’altra.</p><p>Ambrose fece spallucce: “Sì…ma…Donna Laurenzia ha detto che quello non è più il proprietario…”.</p><p>“Quindi non lo rivedremo più…né lui né la sua famiglia…”.</p><p>“Io non ero nemmeno nata s’è per questo!” – puntualizzò Ambrose.</p><p>“E’ vero…ricordo che andammo a far visita alla tenuta e…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il discorso fluttuò nell’aria assieme agli effluvi del carbone e degli smeraldi polverizzati ed ai ricordi.</p><p>“Una persona fredda…ma affascinante…” – il commento della sorella maggiore uscì un poco triste.</p><p>“Ma se te l’eri una bambina!?” – borbottò la giovane inanellandosi un boccolo con l’indice – “E com’è che te lo rammenti così bene?”.</p><p>“Ambrose! Innanzi tutto scandisci bene le parole che quell’accento…è insopportabile in bocca ad una dama del tuo rango!”.</p><p>L’altra fece una boccaccia, di nascosto.</p><p> </p><p>Nel silenzio…</p><p>“Scusami…” – disse piano Ambrose – “Ma perché t’interessa tanto quella casa?”.</p><p>“Ricordi il giardino…”.</p><p>“Il giardino? E che l’è c’entra il giardino?”.</p><p>Scosse la testa Donna Artemisia de la Tour: “In primavera…la distesa di rose che sbocciano…uno spettacolo magnifico…le torri che s’innalzano dal giardino sembrano uscire da un mare variopinto!”.</p><p>“Ma le rose le hanno tutti qua attorno! E abbiamo tutti quanti pure la torre! Le avevano tirate su per difendersi dagl’infedeli!”.</p><p>“Che stupida che sei! Noi non siamo da meno s’è per questo! Ma si vede che non hai osservato bene né la casa, né le rose! La loro composizione…l’intreccio dei colori…alcune pare non siano italiane…e nemmeno austriache…”.</p><p>“Quello l’era francese! Forse sono rose francesi!”.</p><p>“Non m’interessa da dove vengono…ma il modo in cui sono state coltivate…chi ha dato disposizione per la loro dimora…doveva avere in mente un preciso significato…per chi…”.</p><p>“Forse erano per la moglie…ma io non l’ho mai vista…”.</p><p>Annuì la donna alla finestra: “Ora vai…fammi sapere quando arriveranno i nuovi padroni. Ci premureremo di far loro visita!”.</p><p>“E sia!” – pestò il piedino a terra la più giovane – “Finalmente ci si conosce un po’ meglio! Qua attorno ci sono solo contadini e…”.</p><p>“Ambrose! Modera il linguaggio!”</p><p> </p><p>Ambrose corse via che per poco la gonna non fece strage di cavalletti.</p><p>Donna Artemisia de la Tour tornò ad osservare l’atelier che la brezza del mare s’era insinuata nella stanza inebriando i sensi delle misture temperate ed asciutte che si ribellavano all’immobilità imposta dai leganti, liberando sentori di terre lontane assolate e selvagge.</p><p>Forse i ricordi di bambina s’erano ammantati del fascino dell’assenza…</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>La brezza innalzava i pensieri…</p><p>“Sono lieto d’avervi conosciuta…” – sentenziò il Capitano Norel de Ville avvicinandosi – “E’ molto raro incontrare persone come voi…vi auguro di avere una vita felice e piena di soddisfazioni!”.</p><p>Oscar si voltò ritrovandosi lo sguardo del capitano che la osservava.</p><p>Deglutì che non s’aspettava un saluto intensamente sincero.</p><p>Che di solito la dama offre la mano…</p><p>Lei pensò appunto ad un saluto quasi militaresco.</p><p>L’altro invece arretrò un poco e le prese la mano davvero e gliela baciò delicatamente, senza sfiorare la pelle, semplicemente tenendo appoggiato il palmo di lei contro il suo.</p><p>S’accorse solo del respiro dell’uomo…</p><p>“Capitano…” – sussurrò lei.</p><p>“Comandante!” – replicò de Ville – “Perdonatemi…ma sentivo il dovere di salutarvi come meritate…non dimenticate mai chi siete davvero…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lei rimase lì, un poco sorpresa, incerta, ch’era stanca stravolta e ancora doveva ritrovare il bambino…</p><p>La scena venne occupata dal comandante in seconda che, per parte sua, fu più esplicito.</p><p>“La mia proposta è sempre valida…”.</p><p>“Monsieur…”.</p><p>L’altro sollevò la mano chiedendo quella di lei.</p><p>“Monsieur…non mi pare…”.</p><p>Sarebbe stato scortese non accettare il saluto, che anche River si limitò a tenere il palmo appoggiato al proprio e ad inchinarsi, il capo abbassato in segno di saluto.</p><p> </p><p>“Avete visto…Martin?” – dovette chiederlo alla fine che…</p><p>“Martin?” – River negò guardando il compare e Isamel rimase impassibile. I silenzi dell’energumeno cominciavano a parlare più delle parole.</p><p>“Sapete dov’è? Devo…vederlo…non posso andarmene senza averlo salutato…devo…”.</p><p>L’omone tirò un respiro fondo…</p><p>Impassibile, fece muro e lei si ritrovò lì con lo sguardo dei due ufficiali che ammettevano che non c’era tempo e lei doveva scendere e lasciare…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Prese a scendere, i primi passi malfermi poi più decisi, mentre il vento scompigliava i capelli, la vista s’annebbiava, le gambe cedevano che non se la ricordava più la terra ferma sotto i piedi e un poco aveva paura che sarebbe davvero caduta a terra, perché l’equilibrio ormai s’era abituato all’ondeggiare intenso e ritmato della nave e non le pareva sarebbe più stata capace d’adattarsi alla ferma staticità della terra.</p><p>Si ritrovò sul piazzale, gli occhi presero a guardarsi intorno, a scrutare attraverso il marasma che regna in ogni porto che si rispetti.</p><p>Dovette scansarsi due volte per non finire travolta da carri che passavano per avvicinarsi alle navi o per portar via carichi, sacchi, casse, botti…</p><p>“Perdonate…vengo con voi…” – si ritrovò l’inglese alle spalle – “Livourne vanta una popolazione inglese assai ampia e rinomata…avevo detto al vostro amico che l’avrei aiutato a trovare una carrozza…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un inserviente tratteneva i cavalli.</p><p>Li riconobbe e s’avvicinò, accarezzando il muso degli animali che riconobbero a sua volta la mano che li aveva accuditi per tutte quelle settimane.</p><p>Li vide poco lontano…</p><p> </p><p>André parlava con l’inglese e l’inglese accennava una sorta di consenso e si fiondava chissà dove.</p><p>André tornava verso di lei, lo sguardo scuro e poi allungava il passo e risaliva sulla nave.</p><p>I bauli erano lì, il cuore batteva forte, il vociare infastidiva, la testa girava…</p><p>Dov’era Martin…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar chiuse gli occhi. Sentiva che non sarebbe riuscita a fare un passo.</p><p>Le spalle ancora indolenzite bruciavano là dove le corde avevano trattenuto gesti e movimenti.</p><p>Il cuore batteva all’impazzata.</p><p>“State bene?” – River s’avvicinò afferrandola per un braccio.</p><p>“Sì…” – poche parole, era davvero stanca nonostante avesse dormito, così almeno pensava.</p><p>Era stremata, arrabbiata, soprattutto con sé stessa, che non s’era controllata e la smania di sapere, il buio che aveva invaso l’anima erano stati causa del comportamento di André. Se lui aveva cercato di parlare con Martin era stato solo per far luce sul buio…</p><p>Non poteva rimproverarlo per questo.</p><p> </p><p>Se fosse stata più forte e non si fosse lasciata condizionare da ricordi annebbiati, ricordi che non c’erano, André, non si sarebbe preoccupato così tanto al da cercare il bambino e fargli chissà quali penose domande.</p><p>E sentiva che lasciare quel bambino avrebbe significato perdere una parte di sé, più di quello che lei stessa avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.</p><p>“Non preoccupatevi per Martin. Lo troveremo e ci prenderemo cura di lui. Gli cercheremo una sistemazione appena arriveremo a Napoli” – disse River – “Non lascerò che qualcun altro gli faccia del male…”.</p><p>Oscar lo guardò, non era abbastanza.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doveva scusarsi…</p><p>André doveva far comprendere a Martin che non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male.</p><p>S’arrendeva André, all’evidenza.</p><p>Aveva costretto il bambino a parlare di ciò che tutti avrebbero dovuto fargli dimenticare.</p><p> </p><p>I passi veloci riportarono André sul ponte.</p><p>Non si dava pace per ciò che era accaduto…</p><p>Un pensiero veloce…</p><p>Neppure lui capiva…</p><p>Un pensiero corse nella mente, rapido ed immediato, tanto che lui stesso si stupì, l’idea assurda gli era entrata nella testa.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò Ismael el Bakar piazzato in mezzo al ponte, lo sguardo impassibile, le braccia incrociate.</p><p>L’intravide poi, dietro l’energumeno, il piccolo Martin, rannicchiato, occhi scuri ed accusatori, che si capiva che lui non avrebbe voluto più vedere nessuno, nemmeno per un saluto.</p><p>Che di nuovo l’avevano usato e adesso lo stavano abbandonando lì…</p><p> </p><p>“Grazie…” – s’inginocchiò André aggirando l’omone, chiudendo il bambino in un abbraccio, senza chiedergli il permesso, mentre il respiro tornava a farsi strada nella gola.</p><p>Magro smunto, un soffione di Tarassaco davvero, gli occhi sgranati, spaventati…</p><p>“Ti chiedo perdono…”.</p><p>Il bambino rimase fermo…</p><p>“Ti chiedo di perdonarmi…non volevo ferirti…non ho pensato che…avrei voluto fare qualcosa per lei…perché…”.</p><p>Immobile l’altro lo guardava, André abbassò la testa, chiuse gli occhi, tirò un respiro fondo.</p><p>Certi incontri non avvengono mai per caso, nel bene e nel male…</p><p>Dev’esserci una ragione, che però non bisogna avere fretta ma lasciare al destino il guizzo o il capriccio di rivelarla.</p><p>“Non ha più importanza…ascoltami…ti piacerebbe…ti piacerebbe venire con noi?”.</p><p> </p><p>Sussurrò la frase a sé e all’altro, tutta d’un fiato, per non intimorirlo ed al tempo stesso convincerlo.</p><p>“Non ti chiederò mai più nulla di quello che è accaduto…quindi non è per questo che ti chiedo di venire con noi…non…non c’è più nessuno su questa nave con cui tu possa stare…e…lei…lei sarebbe felice di prendersi cura di te e anch’io…”.</p><p>Per poco il moccioso non perse il respiro che André dovette stringerlo forte per le braccia. S’accorse ch’era davvero magro e adesso gli occhi s’erano piantati addosso aperti, azzurri, lucidi…</p><p>Sgranati…</p><p>Negò Martin, con la testa, più a sé stesso che non gli pareva d’aver ben compreso.</p><p>Negò…</p><p>“No…sto dicendo la verità!” – lo prevenne André – “Senti…noi ci conosciamo ormai…e…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il bastone batté un colpo sul pavimento legnoso.</p><p>André si scosse ritrovandosi alle spalle il Capitano Norel de Ville.</p><p>“Dite sul serio?” – chiese l’uomo severo – “Questo moccioso ne ha già passate tante…non vorrete illuderlo…”.</p><p>“Per questo…per questo dico davvero che potrebbe venire con noi…sono serio…io…”.</p><p>André si alzò, convenne ch’era necessario chiarire.</p><p>“Vedete…io…ecco…non so come dirlo…”.</p><p>“Ditelo e basta dannazione! Che ci vorrà a spiegare…”.</p><p>“Non è semplice…vi basti sapere che…in passato…una vita…una vita come quella di Martin ci è sfuggita tra le dita…”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>De Ville batté il bastone di nuovo sul pavimento.</p><p> </p><p>“Per caso…” – s’insinuò il dubbio – “Era per questo che mi avete lasciato quel messaggio per l’ambasciatore De Rougeror?”.</p><p>“Sì signore…esattamente…era una bambina…si chiamava Mimose…e…il destino era già stato oltremodo crudele con lei…”.</p><p>“Così vorreste prendere con voi questo bambino?”.</p><p>“Mettetela come vi pare…so che ognuno di noi è unico, irripetibile! Ma ugualmente non si dovrebbe cedere all’istinto della rassegnazione…il destino ha tanti modi per intrecciare le vite…”.</p><p>“Ne convengo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Martin stava lì, ad ascoltare, i capelli biondi, quasi bianchi, ondeggiavano sparpagliati alla brezza del mare. Era pallido per essere un moccioso che lavorava su una nave.</p><p>“Non ha senso metterlo in un istituto di carità. Noi abbiamo una casa…certo…non l’ho mai veduta…ma starà bene…”.</p><p>De Ville non pareva convinto, tossicchiò…</p><p>“Lei…” – riprese André – “Lei…si è affezionata…e anch’io…ammetto che questo bambino…”.</p><p>Sbuffò de Ville…</p><p>“Io sarò la sua voce e lui…”.</p><p>Sorrise de Ville sotto i baffi osservando l’orizzonte vago.</p><p>“E lui forse un giorno diventerà i miei occhi…quando non potrò vedere più nulla…”.</p><p>Annuì de Ville che quella gli pareva questione dannatamente sensata anche se dannatamente egoista. Ma sì…</p><p><em>Do ut des</em> valeva anche lì…</p><p>Aveva senso.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè tornò con lo sguardo al bambino…</p><p>Glielo chiese, senza parlare…</p><p>Gli occhi dell’altro s’aprirono davvero e quello schizzò via come una lepre inseguita, schivando sartie e casse e barili e i mozzi che presero a gridargli dietro che se l’avessero acciuffato gliel’avrebbero fatta vedere loro e giù, giù dalla passerella che anche lui aveva le gambe che tremavano ch’era più di un anno che non metterà piede sulla terra e non gli pareva vero fosse per quel motivo.</p><p>Corse, a perdifiato, che per poco non venne investito da un carretto, che l’aveva vista e quasi le cadde addosso mentre lei si voltava e s’abbassava e l’afferrava chiudendolo nell’abbraccio, ritrovando sé stessa sull’altro.</p><p>“Dov’eri…”.</p><p>Il bambino si strusciò contro il petto mordendosi il labbro per non piangere e annuì e poi negò che avrebbe voluto gridare ma non ci riusciva.</p><p>“Pensavo non sarei riuscita a salutarti…”.</p><p> </p><p>Ammise con sé stessa che quell’idea le sarebbe dovuta venire in mente a lei…</p><p>Per prima.</p><p>André le aveva letto dentro, senza nemmeno parlarle…</p><p> </p><p>Martin prese la mano, ci ricamò dentro poche lettere, sufficienti perché lei comprendesse.</p><p>Poi le passò la mano sul viso accarezzandolo e lei lo guardava e temeva di non aver compreso bene.</p><p>“Verrai con noi?”.</p><p>Annuì Martin tornando ad abbracciarla.</p><p> </p><p>“Capitano…non so come ringraziarvi…” – concluse André lasciando che il respiro si perdesse nell’aria intensa del mare.</p><p>Una smorfia: “Debbo esser io a ringraziarvi invece…vi siete accollato una grande responsabilità…”.</p><p>“Martin…è…piccolo…” – chiosò André tentando d’intuire che volesse dire l’altro.</p><p>Così piccoli forse si è ancora capaci di dimenticare…</p><p>“Certo…e io mi auguro…”.</p><p>La frase rimase lì, sospesa, che André disse che doveva scendere perché il viaggio per loro non era ancora terminato.</p><p> </p><p>Uno sguardo a Ismael el – Bakar che s’avvicinò afferrandogli la mano volgendo il palmo verso l’alto, disegnandoci sopra altre lettere.</p><p>Negò André, non capiva: “Terrò a mente i segni…me li farò…tradurre!” – rispose avviandosi verso la passerella.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar lo vide arrivare verso di loro.</p><p>“André…Martin dice che verrà con noi…” – lo guardò, glielo chiese che forse il bambino aveva compreso male.</p><p>“Gliel’ho chiesto…ha accettato…e il capitano ha dato la sua benedizione… spero non ti dispiaccia…”.</p><p>“Sì…va bene…” – la voce uscì balbettante, incerta, ch’era incredibile e lei non si capacitava come lui avesse potuto leggerle dentro.</p><p>Ci riusciva sempre André, anche quando nemmeno parlavano assieme.</p><p>Sorprendeva sempre quell’assonanza d’intenti e a volte spaventava che a quel modo si poteva esser certi di sapere esattamente cosa passasse per la testa dell’altro, nel bene…</p><p>E nel male.</p><p> </p><p>“Madame…”.</p><p>“Monsieur…River…grazie…come vedete…”.</p><p>“Sì…anch’io sono più sereno…sono certo che il moccioso sarà in buone mani…”.</p><p>Il gruppetto si osservava, attorno vorticava la folla lucente e smargiassa del porto di Livourne.</p><p> </p><p>S’avvicinò alla fine una carrozza, una berlinetta scura, a cui vennero attaccati i cavalli scalpitanti. Non erano cavalli da traino ma ci si sarebbe dovuti accontentare.</p><ul>
<li>“Spero che questa sarà sufficiente…il prezzo era buono…” – ammise River dando una manata sulla spalla al tizio sdentato e puzzolente di sigaro che aveva accettato di cedere il catorcio – “Comunque Livourne è una sorta di protettorato austriaco…ma ci vivono molti inglesi…semmai doveste averne necessità non esitate a rivolgervi a loro…”.</li>

<li>Oscar guardò l’inglese che la questione, a conoscere tutta la storia, avrebbe anche potuto strappare un sorriso.</li>
<li>“Non sono tutti con la puzza sotto il naso i miei compatrioti!” – esclamò River per allontanare da sé la nomea che gli era stata appioppata proprio da lei durante l’incontro al porto di Marsiglia – “E se <em>non </em>farete affidamento sul mio nome, statene certi che non avrete guai!”.</li>
</ul><p>Sorrise davvero Oscar, anche s’era davvero stanca…</p><p>Tutto pareva allontanarsi fagocitato da un passato che appariva ormai remoto.</p><p>Il futuro incombeva…</p><p> </p><p>I cavalli scalpitarono ancora innervositi dalla confusione, dalle grida, i carretti che saltavano sul selciato parevano fare un chiasso ancor peggiore della tempesta scampata.</p><p> </p><p>“Devo tornare a bordo…” – ammise River calcandosi il tricorno sulla faccia.</p><p>Si permise di guardarla, senza staccare gli occhi di dosso, che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta e aveva necessità d’imprimersi ogni tratto magro, ogni guizzo dello sguardo, ogni impercettibile movenza della bocca.</p><p>“Martin…fa il tuo dovere…altrimenti tornerò a prenderti!” – s’azzardò a minacciare l’inglese ma l’altro per nulla intimorito gli fece una linguaccia e si mise dietro Oscar.</p><p> </p><p>André si chinò prese la mano del bambino, ripeté i segni che gli aveva inciso sul palmo il musulmano.</p><p>Negò Martin, che sulle prime non aveva compreso.</p><p>André riprovò…</p><p>Annuì allora il bambino, portandosi una mano al cuore e poi allargando le braccia e sorridendo.</p><p>Fu André a scuotere la testa che non capiva.</p><p>“Posso dirvelo io cosa significa…” – intervenne River - “Quei gesti…li vidi fare a Ismael tanto tempo fa …<em>Dio è misericordioso…</em>”.</p><p> </p><p>“Dio è misericordioso…” – ripeté André annuendo – “Credo d’aver compreso…”.</p><p>“Il mio compare vi augura di vivere nella Sua misericordia…” – scosse la testa Sir John River – “Monsieur Ismael el – Bakar non saluta spesso qualcuno a questo modo. Pur essendo molto religioso ha sempre ammesso che è nel cuore che deve albergare la fede, non certo nelle parole…o nelle esibizioni di conoscenza…”.</p><p>“Allora ricambiate il suo augurio…che anche lui e voi possiate vivere alla stessa maniera…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Io non credo in Dio…” – replicò Sir John River con una punta d’orgoglio – “Ma di certo la mia libertà di non credere è pari alla sua di credere ed affermare che ciò in cui si crede sia la verità. Glielo riferirò!”.</p><p> </p><p>Martin guardò la donna che gli stava al fianco, gli occhi del bambino a cercare quelli di lei, e quelli di lei che gli chiedevano s’era felice.</p><p>Sì, lo era…</p><p>Lo era a tal punto…</p><p> </p><p>Annuì Martin, poi si staccò e fece cenno di aspettarlo e come un fulmine si voltò per correre di nuovo sulla nave.</p><p>“E adesso dove se ne va?” – si chiese River ad alta voce.</p><p>La passerella ripercorsa a ritroso, il cuore in gola, i passi tremanti…</p><p>Corse di nuovo sotto gli occhi stupiti dei mozzi, il soffione di Tarassaco, per sgusciare veloce ed infilarsi giù sotto il ponte di coperta e sparire e…</p><p>Riapparve dopo un poco, Martin, lei lo vide, da sotto, mentre il bambino s’avvicinava all’energumeno e gli porgeva dei fogli e lei se l’immaginava cosa fossero quei fogli e cosa ci fosse scritto sopra.</p><p> </p><p>Martin aveva nelle mani i preziosi fogli compilati assieme nei giorni precedenti.</p><p>Sopra c’erano riassunti i simboli che dovevano rappresentare le lettere che a loro volta dovevano rappresentare i suoni e così comporre quella specie di strano alfabeto per comunicare.</p><p>Il cuoco era riuscito a rilegarli usando ago e filo e ne era saltato fuori una specie di libretto, zeppo di scritte, che ora il bambino stava consegnando a Ismael.</p><p>Adesso il moccioso non ne avrebbe più avuto necessità perché studente ed insegnante sarebbero andati via assieme mentre Ismael avrebbe potuto usare i fogli per esercitarsi.</p><p> </p><p>River davvero, da lontano, rimase senza parole quando vide il compare chinarsi ed abbracciare il minuscolo pulviscolo che per poco quello sarebbe rimasto stritolato e l’altro, davvero, gli parve stesse tremando.</p><p> </p><p>La confusione prese ad aumentare che le ore scorrevano verso la mattinata inoltrata.</p><p>“Avete salutato madame come si conviene?” – chiese de Ville accostandosi al suo comandante in seconda ch’era risalito e stava appoggiato alla balaustra, osservando l’orizzonte con sguardo rassegnato e triste.</p><p>“L’ho fatto…”.</p><p>“Ma non siete molto loquace…credete d’aver fatto la cosa giusta?” – continuò il capitano in tono indagatore.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…” digrignò River infastidito – “Che intendete con la cosa giusta? Che altro avrei dovuto fare!? Mica avrei potuto dirle che…che…”.</p><p>Quando ci si metteva de Ville sapeva essere assolutamente indisponente.</p><p>“Monsieur…ogni volta che abbandoniamo una lotta non sapremo mai s’essa sarebbe stata vinta o persa…” – chiosò l’altro con fare serio.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…con tutto il rispetto…non avrei avuto possibilità…loro…sembrano…davvero uniti…”.</p><p>“Ne convengo…Sir Joseph Hornett! Ma se ben ricordo non vi siete mai arreso di fronte al reciproco interesse d’una coppia…anzi…proprio questo v’ha sempre stimolato a trovare la strada migliore per…prendervi ciò che volevate!”.</p><p>River si voltò di scatto e quasi l’avrebbe preso per il bavero della giacca il suo primo ufficiale. “Non mi pare comportamento sensato questo!” – obiettò stizzito.</p><p> </p><p>Non comprendeva come il capitano avesse coraggio di stuzzicarlo, che lui stesso non poteva che ammettere con sé stesso che l’aveva lasciata andare quella e che con un poco di pazienza e se avesse avuto più tempo…</p><p>Rise de Ville: “Siete proprio cambiato mio buon Joseph!” – annuì – “Un tempo m’avreste dato una pacca sulla spalla e sareste corso giù dalla nave come il vento pur di prendervi ciò che v’aggradava!”.</p><p>Sgranò gli occhi l’inglese: “Che intendete…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Intendo dire che tutti questi riguardi mi fanno pensare che voi teniate davvero a quella…donna. Il fatto d’accettare che lei abbia volontà propria – una volontà che non ammetterebbe mai la vostra presenza accanto a sé – e quindi accettare di rinunciare a averla per voi a tutti i costi…beh un tempo questo sarebbe stato uno smacco troppo grande da mandar giù e di conseguenza una vera sfida per voi! Non vi sareste fermato davanti a niente! Nemmeno davanti allo sguardo decisamente intenso del compagno di quella…e si…vi ci sareste ficcato dentro anima e…corpo in quella sfida! Oh sì! Ma adesso…adesso mi pare che siate più consapevole dei sentimenti altrui e quindi siete decisamente cambiato!”.</p><p>“Che figlio di puttana!” – sibilò River sconcertato.</p><p>Rise de Ville, di gusto…</p><p>Gli rise in faccia…</p><p>“Sì, lo ammetto! Mi diverto un sacco ad esser appellato figlio di puttana! In questo sono d’accordo con voi! E mi diverto ancora di più a vedervi così affranto! Sir!”.</p><p> </p><p>Amare l’altro, al di sopra di sé stessi, oltre sé stessi.</p><p>Oltre…</p><p>Fare della vita dell’altro la propria vita e se necessario perdere la propria vita per quella dell’altro.</p><p>Essere la vita dell’altro.</p><p>Nient’altro contava per le due persone che aveva conosciuto e l’inglese si ritrovò, sul malgrado, a provare invidia per quel legame.</p><p> </p><p>Un tempo si sarebbe detto annoiato ad una simile visione, che per lui, stare sei mesi con la stessa donna…</p><p>Ne sarebbe uscito pazzo!</p><p>Ecco perché aveva scelto la via del mare, così nessuna avrebbe mai saputo nulla delle altre.</p><p>Forse era davvero cambiato senza nemmeno essersene accorto.</p><p> </p><p>River fece un passo indietro…</p><p>
  <em>Che idiota ch’era stato…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Piuttosto…” – de Ville si fece serio – “Pensiate abbia fatto bene a lasciare che il moccioso andasse con loro?”.</p><p>“Che intendete dire? Il bambino…non ne avremmo cavato nulla sulla nave…e non è che Ismael sarebbe potuto stargli alle calcagna tutto il tempo. Avreste voluto che altri…”.</p><p>“Sir Joseph Hornett!” – tuonò de Ville – “Avreste dovuto dirmi che stava accadendo a quel moccioso! Non vi posso passar liscio il fatto d’avermi taciuto che quel…quel…quel dannato se la prendeva con lui!”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>“Ho già fatto ammenda per questo…lo ammetto…sono stato…”.</p><p>“Idiota!” – sentenziò de Ville, stavolta con ferreo rammarico.</p><p>“E sia! Perché adesso avete il dubbio d’aver fatto la cosa giusta? Quei due si sono affezionati al moccioso…lo tratteranno bene…ci vorrà un po’ ma mi sembrano tutt’e due dotati di sufficiente testardaggine…”.</p><p> </p><p>De Ville tornò ad osservare l’orizzonte: “Non si sa da dove venisse?”.</p><p>“No…altrimenti l’avrei imbarcato su una nave per farlo tornare in Francia…” – ammise River.</p><p>“Streke…lo conobbi a Marsiglia…più di un anno fa…” – l’ufficiale tentò di riannodare i ricordi.</p><p>“Martin era già con lui…non sappiamo dove l’ha preso…” – precisò l’altro.</p><p> </p><p>“In compenso sappiamo che cosa gli ha messo nel cuore…” – sussurrò de Ville, che l’altro rimase lì, senza capire bene.</p><p>“Nel cuore…”.</p><p>“Speriamo che quei due siano capaci di cavargli quella bestia feroce che noi abbiamo consentito gli finisse dentro…nel cuore intendo…e speriamo che anche quella donna…Dio…se davvero Streke ha rispettato la fama che lo circondava…”.</p><p>“Una bestia feroce…”.</p><p> </p><p>Comprese River cosa intendesse de Ville.</p><p>Che la bestia feroce s’insinua e può restare lì, dentro il cuore, ficcata dentro da chissà quali mani e gambe e braccia infernali. Spesso finisce per addormentarsi e se davvero Dio è misericordioso allora essa può dormire per sempre e non risvegliarsi più, sepolta nei meandri dei ricordi altrettanto feroci di cui si nutre.</p><p>Se invece decide di svegliarsi…</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>I cavalli, dopo giorni e giorni d’immobilità, erano davvero nervosi e André preferì tenersi le redini, che a lei venne categoricamente ordinato di restarsene a riposare dentro la carrozza e lei allora non aveva potuto far altro che guardare gli altri due con aria preoccupata.</p><p>Ora avrebbe dovuto vedersela non solo con André ma anche con Martin che pareva aver preso molto sul serio l’esser divenuto terzo compare dell’insolita compagnia di viaggio e, ancor peggio, aveva dimostrato un innato affetto verso di lei ed al contempo una smaccatissima solidarietà con André.</p><p>E questo non era bene…</p><p>Perché tutt’e due - quei due - si ritrovarono a stabilire con volontà insindacabile che lei dovesse esser lasciata fuori dall’incombenza tipicamente maschile di condurre la carrozza.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché…devi sapere…” – prese a precisare André dopo che s’era sistemato a cassetta e s’era preso accanto Martin – “Che…”.</p><p>L’altro lo guardava a bocca aperta, sdentato, in attesa di nuove preziose informazioni sulla sua nuova preziosa vita.</p><p>“Ecco…” – André decise ch’era meglio parlare a bassa voce – “Ti darei un piccolo consiglio…vedi…lei…”.</p><p>Le redini strette, la luce calda che scivolava sul viso, l’aria intensamente piena dei profumi della campagna…</p><p>“Lei non è una donna come tutte le altre…”.</p><p> </p><p>Convenne André che non ci voleva poi molto a comprendere una simile affermazione, il punto era che Martin forse di donne nella sua misera vita ne aveva conosciute molto poche, forse nemmeno la madre. In fondo Oscar era la prima donna che conosceva davvero e chissà che ne avrebbe ricavato quel povero moccioso di fronte ad una creatura <em>sui generis</em> come lei.</p><p>“Comunque apprezza chi è gentile con lei ma non chi la tratta come un’incapace o una…” – non era facile trovare il termine adatto – “Sprovveduta!”.</p><p>Martin fece una faccia strana…</p><p>In cuor suo si chiese che diavolo volesse dire l’altro…</p><p>“Insomma…non farlo o ti garantisco che lei s’arrabbierà e ti punterà addosso una sguardo terribile!”.</p><p> </p><p>La reprimenda s’era accompagnata ad uno sguardo accigliato per rinforzare il concetto, che no, Martin l'aveva osservato André, a sua volta, con aria assolutamente non convinta, come a dire che a lui non gli pareva affatto vera quella cosa lì e dunque non ci credeva.</p><p>Il bambino prese il palmo di André e ci batté dentro due volte il pugnetto chiuso…</p><p>“Lo prendo per un no! Giusto?” – chiese André, che l’altro annuì.</p><p>“Non ci credi a quello che ho detto?!” – tentò di nuovo André.</p><p>Due colpi, stessa maniera…</p><p>No, Martin non ci credeva.</p><p>Si guardarono e si misero a ridere, tutti e due…</p><p> </p><p>“Sì…mi sa che hai ragione! Caspita…tu potrai fare qualsiasi cosa e lei non si arrabbierà mai… e allora credo che quel bellimbusto d’un inglese avesse proprio ragione! In neanche dieci giorni sei riuscito a conquistare il suo cuore mentre io ci ho messo più di vent’anni!”.</p><p>Rise André all’assurda conclusione mentre la mano di Martin restava appoggiata alla sua e assieme avevano stretto le redini.</p><p>“Vuoi provare a condurre tu?”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo sgranato, per poco il soffione di Tarassaco sarebbe caduto giù se André non l’avesse tenuto stretto, che l’altro aveva preso a saltare e ad alzare le mani.</p><p>“Tieniti però!”</p><p> </p><p>Il marasma della città infastidiva. Nonostante giorni e giorni di viaggio per mare, la confusione infastidiva, ch’erano mesi che vi s’erano sottratti e così, a forza di star lontani dalla gente, la gente pareva non servire più, né per accogliere, né per respingere.</p><p>
  <em>Direzione sud…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si lasciarono alle spalle le mura della città, il variegato riflesso di pelli diverse, visi sconosciuti, odori misti a grida, colori di pellame, sentori d’erba tagliata e canne e ancora carne arrostita…</p><p>Polvere e pietre di fuori, la strada stretta, bianca e polverosa si stendeva lungo la costa mentre a destra il mare fungeva da riferimento, attraverso bagliori di luce soffusi e caldi, intercalati da rara boscaglia fitta e nera di querce e larici.</p><p> </p><p>L’azzurro prese a poco a poco a scomparire, il percorso s’allontanava per inoltrarsi nel verde della campagna, inframmezzata dall’ocra di campi spogli, arsi dal sole, arati o meno, e poi distese <em>d’Helianthus annuus</em> rinsecchiti e marci, corolle desolatamente prostrate allo scorrere infernale del tempo e della calura.</p><p> </p><p>A destra la terra degradava in dirupi lievi, chiazzati da cespugli gialli, ginestre vinte dall’arsura dell’estate ormai al termine eppure istintivamente e tenacemente abbarbicate lì, a tingere d’oro le pietre bianche che costeggiavano la discesa fino alla spiaggia lucente e bianchissima.</p><p> </p><p>Alla sinistra del sentiero, s’ergevano colline dal colorito giallastro, a tratti ocra, bruciate dall’estate, a tratti nere d’allori e lecci, polverose di betulle grigie e piccoli pini e ciuffi d’erba profumati e verdastri e ancora su, su verso la cima, di cipressi sparsi e ritti, come lance piantate lungo la via a delimitare e presidiare terreni, poderi, case isolate o semplicemente il profilo d’una collinetta.</p><p>Un paesaggio discreto, arido, quasi un deserto d’ocra, di bruno e di grigio, armonioso nel suo insieme, dove si aveva l’impressione di continuare a navigare sul mare, dove la mano dell’uomo, seppure invisibile, aveva semplicemente raccolto ed intrecciato ciò che la natura aveva deciso già da sé di porre in quei luoghi.</p><p>Spazi immensi…</p><p>A vista d’occhio sembrava non esistere nulla, eppure, in mezzo ai boschi di lecci e castagni e sughere, si poteva scorgere un piccolo lago azzurro e verde, poi una chiesa solitaria, case bianche, quasi immerse in una dimensione d’altri tempi e ancora campi coltivati, come dovevano esserlo da secoli, immutati, ma sempre vivi, della vita che è segnata solo dalle stagioni e dal vento che cambia al cambiare di esse.</p><p> </p><p>In alcuni tratti la carrozza dovette procedere lentamente che la strada più che un sentiero pareva una mulattiera.</p><p>
  <em>Sud…</em>
</p><p>La direzione era l’unico appiglio oltre alle miglia da percorrere, al sole che si manteneva fisso, alto, mentre le anime s’affidavano al susseguirsi delle ore.</p><p> </p><p>La calura era intensa sebbene la stagione volgesse all’autunno e nel percorso non incontrarono che sparuti gruppi di contadini che sollevavano la faccia arsa dal sole e osservavano la carrozza che se ne andava lenta.</p><p>Sventolavano i cappellacci, più che altro per scansare la polvere.</p><p>La solitudine impressa nella terra s’ammorbidiva attraverso ricami arditi di filari di viti, disposti secondo rigorosi ordini geometrici e poi boschi di ulivi fruscianti, leggeri, contorti ed antichi, ingialliti dal sole.</p><p>Brezza melodica impercettibile, rotta solo dal lento procedere delle ruote della carrozza sulla terra asciutta e dai colpi ritmati degli zoccoli dei cavalli.</p><p> </p><p>Il sonno s’era imposto di nuovo.</p><p>Cadere in esso equivaleva a riaprire la porta del buio.</p><p>Notte assolata di voci e rumori, tutti attorno a sé.</p><p>Che non vedeva sé stessa ma poteva osservare il buio attorno, impregnato dell’odore nauseante del buco senza fondo, senz’aria…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ buio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La lama straccia le fasce…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sangue amaro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Salsedine…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alcol…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respiro osceno…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Odore aspro di sudore…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Piscio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabbia marcia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sangue…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ce li hai addosso…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Doveva uscire da quel dannato buco ed al tempo stesso doveva restare lì, che lì c’era ciò che cercava. Lì s’annidava il singulto della ribellione che la prendeva ogni volta che qualcuno s’avvicinava.</p><p>Non le importava di altri…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La mente s’era fermata lì, a quei giorni, e ritornava ad essi in un circolo vizioso, nero, invisibile, potente al punto da impedirle di essere e fare ciò che desiderava.</p><p>Non le importava di null’altro…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le mani addosso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le unghie…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I graffi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I ganci incisi sulla pelle…</em>
</p><p>Non era riuscita a ribellarsi…</p><p>
  <em>Il buio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannate…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spinte…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Idiote…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Violente…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le veniva da vomitare, il corpo incapace di controllarsi…</p><p>Di nuovo…</p><p>
  <em>Non respiro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non respiro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non uccidere!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>Stava impazzendo…</p><p>
  <em>La bocca dell’altro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Addosso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’alito fetido…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le dita scorrevano…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I fianchi chiusi nella morsa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le dita…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Graffiavano…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Le…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannate…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spinte…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Idiote…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Violente…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>La luce ferì la vista…</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>Gli occhi sgranati faticavano a riconoscerlo.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Le guance umide…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Di nuovo…</p><p> </p><p>“Che hai?” – la voce di André si spense, lui appoggiò la mano sulla fronte – “Mi hai chiamato?”.</p><p>Era caldo fuori…</p><p>Bruciava la fronte…</p><p>Le guance bagnate, sudore o lacrime, non aveva importanza.</p><p>“Dannazione!” – imprecò spalancando lo sportello – “E’ meglio se esci…ci fermiamo…c’è un lago…farò abbeverare i cavalli e anche noi ci riposeremo…”.</p><p> </p><p>La eco del buio stringeva la gola e chiudeva il respiro anche se era sveglia adesso.</p><p>Stava cadendo giù, ancora e ancora, la mano ferma di André la strinse e le impedì di continuare a scivolare.</p><p>Si divincolò, la stretta faceva male i polsi…</p><p>Non glielo disse…</p><p>Lo fissò.</p><p> </p><p>Riemerse la stretta feroce di quel tempo perduto mescolata allo scorrere dei baci ch’erano stati posati lì, sugli stessi polsi, lì, sulle stesse braccia, incise dalle labbra e dai tagli feroci della follia diabolica.</p><p>Distolse lo sguardo…</p><p>Era dannatamente caldo per essere ottobre.</p><p>Il sole era alto, limpido, disarmante ad illuminare la lucida follia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La stringeva a sé e si muoveva nella consistenza compatta dell’acqua. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La teneva stretta e sperava che lei non respirasse, non ancora, non fin quando le teste non fossero riemerse…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’aria a schiaffeggiare i visi e lui che le imponeva di respirare adesso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Intorpidito dalla stanchezza, il sonno pesante, la frescura della quercia ombrosa e tiepida, capace di nascondere i sensi distrutti dal viaggio, dai dubbi vecchi e nuovi, André riaprì gli occhi, piano, che faticava a respirare.</p><p>S’affidò all’udito, in ascolto del vento che scivolava tra le foglie e poi degl’insetti che s’aggiravano più o meno fastidiosi.</p><p>La eco di voci, poco distanti, gli parve davvero fossero più d’una, non era certo che la stanchezza avesse corrotto i sensi al punto d’immaginarsi che una voce fosse quella di lei e l’altra quella di Martin…</p><p>Ridevano…</p><p>Tutt’e due sì…</p><p> </p><p>Si stupì.</p><p>Balzò in piedi e inforcò il sentierino di foglie smosse calcato dai piedi proprio sotto la quercia, per arrivare sul limitare della chioma, dove il terreno digradava giù verso una specie di pozza bassa, lucente.</p><p>Tutt’e due stavano là in mezzo a schizzarsi acqua.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar era in piedi e faceva segno di no con le mani, Martin s’era chinato in attesa d’avere l’assenso tacito a bagnarla, che tanto erano già fradici tutt’e due.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Gli pareva d’esser tornato a respirare André, per lei e per sé stesso.</p><p>Martin rideva ma non un suono gli sgusciava dalla gola…</p><p>
  <em>Chi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi era che aveva sentito ridere allora?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Uno schizzo, Oscar tentò di scansarsi indietreggiando, un piede in fallo, che forse le forze ancora non s’erano ricalibrate alla follia che le si era rovesciata addosso durante il dannato viaggio.</p><p>“Aspetta…”.</p><p>Il piede a terra, in acqua, quasi cadde anche lui per riuscire a tirarla fuori, ch’era rimasta lì, giù, nella misera pozza, nemmeno gli pareva respirasse più e non sapeva nemmeno se afferrarla per le braccia, che quelle erano fasciate e facevano ancora male.</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna parola, nessun respiro…</p><p>“E’ buio…” – sibilò lei – “Lasciami stare…adesso…”.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’afferrò per la vita…</p><p>“Lasciami!”.</p><p>“Lascia che ti porti fuori!” – replicò lui con una punta di stizza, ch’era paura, anche quella era paura.</p><p> </p><p>Seduta a terra, le mani affondate nel manto asciutto di foglie di quercia ruvide e secche…</p><p>Il respiro s’inanellava agli spasmi per accogliere l’aria e capire mentre gli occhi stavano chiusi e poi dovettero aprirsi che chiusi, al buio, s’accorgeva che non era sola e non poteva immaginarsi che quello fosse lì, accanto.</p><p>“Scusami…” – balbettò piano – “Ho perso l’equilibrio…il fondo doveva essere viscido…”.</p><p>“Dev’essere così…” – convenne André seduto davanti a lei.</p><p> </p><p>L’osservava, non gli restava da far altro che osservarla, i pugni chiusi, il respiro serrato come la mascella contratta.</p><p>“Vuoi riposare ancora un poco?”.</p><p>“No…piuttosto…tu…”.</p><p>André sollevò le spalle: “Vorrei arrivare prima di notte. Non abbiamo nulla da mangiare e per ripararci dal freddo…ormai…”.</p><p>Ormai…</p><p> </p><p>Il viaggio terminava…</p><p>Il viaggio iniziava.</p><p>Non c’è mai una fine.</p><p>Che ogni fine è sempre un nuovo inizio.</p><p> </p><p>“Se vuoi…posso condurre io la carrozza?” – chiese lei tentando d’alzarsi, la campagna gravitava attorno avvolgente e calda, il respiro ripreso a fatica.</p><p>“No…sei bagnata…è meglio che riposi. Martin è diventato bravo…mi aiuterà lui…”.</p><p>Il moccioso stava lì, muto, lo sguardo sgranato.</p><p>Fu lei a chiedere la mano e l’altro l’allungò per aiutarla…</p><p> </p><p>Il colpo dello sportello richiuso, lo schiocco delle redini.</p><p>Le ombre prendevano ad allungarsi mentre l’orizzonte s’ammantava della coltre scura della sera.</p><p>Non riuscì più a dire una parola André, in un istante il tempo del viaggio s’era rattrappito come una foglia secca, strappata via dal ramo, spinta lontano a posarsi a terra e morire lì.</p><p> </p><p>In un istante gli parve che tutto quello che avevano passato in realtà non fosse servito a nulla.</p><p>Quel viaggio s’era rivelato intensamente denso d’amore e di paura e di cadute che gli parve davvero d’essere, loro due, soldati che tornavano da una guerra, stremati.</p><p>Anche se ne avevano solo intuito i contorni, la tempesta che s’addensava sulla Francia s’era incisa sulla pelle, nell’anima, finendo per corrompere le forze e tracciare un solco profondo.</p><p>Ferite che avrebbero necessitato di tempo per rimarginarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè sentiva di volere solo una vita normale, adesso. La voleva per sé e per lei.</p><p>Perché così imponeva la vita vissuta e quella che sarebbe rimasta loro da vivere.</p><p>Voleva averla accanto al mattino e svegliarsi accanto a lei e così il giorno dopo ed il giorno dopo ancora.</p><p>Voleva abbracciarla e voleva sapere che lei sarebbe stata lì e voleva svegliarsi di notte, in preda alla paura ed ascoltare il suo respiro lì, accanto a sé.</p><p>Non l’avrebbe svegliata, l’avrebbe solo ascoltata e gli sarebbe bastato.</p><p>Ecco tutto ciò che chiedeva.</p><p> </p><p>Sentiva la vita di lei, ora, silenziosamente adagiata nelle proprie mani.</p><p>E lui non l’avrebbe lasciata scivolare via.</p><p>L’avrebbe tenuta stretta a sé, come aveva fatto in tutta la sua vita e come le aveva promesso avrebbe sempre fatto.</p><p>Li strinse i pugni, per tener stretta quella vita.</p><p>Le labbra serrate, una smorfia di paura…</p><p>Paura che quel tempo loro non l’avrebbero avuto.</p><p>Paura che quella terra avrebbe accolto solo la propria immensa solitudine e il dolore per la fine di lei.</p><p> </p><p>Si lasciò avvolgere dall’involucro della carrozza.</p><p>La nausea saliva di nuovo, colpa dell’odore di muffa e di sudore che impregnava la tappezzeria rattoppata dell’abitacolo. Il dito scivolò in un pertugio, uno strappo nella stoffa del sedile.</p><p>Ce lo ficcò dentro, tirò, il tessuto liso s’allargò in un istante rilasciando pulviscolo grigiastro.</p><p>Tutto sarebbe finito. Presto.</p><p> </p><p>Lo strappo richiamò alla mente l’altro strappo, l’altra cesura col passato, col senso dell’onore che s’era disfatto di fronte alla richiesta del padre che lei se ne andasse, a vivere, a morire, ormai aveva poca importanza.</p><p>Ora avrebbe potuto decidere se continuare a combattere la sua battaglia o arrendersi.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo prese a scrutare il paesaggio mentre le ombre riempivano gli occhi ed il sole calava alla destra, sul mare. Non le interessava.</p><p>Voleva tenere gli occhi alla terra, al crepuscolo che si stendeva compatto e soffocante attraverso i filari di viti, le piccole selve d’ulivi, il bianco e il grigio e il rosso delle sparute case.</p><p>Voleva tenere lo sguardo ai muri di mattone, ai pozzi ricamati d’edera, ai tronchi dei cipressi odorosi di morte e di menta.</p><p>Ai campi arati, la terra smossa, le sterpaglie ammucchiate…</p><p>S’adoperava per riconoscere ogni simbolo di fermezza e stabilità, seppur violato dall’incedere del tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Il sonno, di nuovo…</p><p>Non voleva più dormire. Non sentiva più la voce di Andrè, anche se le parve che la carrozza si fosse fermata e lui fosse sceso.</p><p>Era stanca, avrebbe voluto affacciarsi.</p><p>Erano entrati dentro un villaggio, un paese, forse erano arrivati a destinazione.</p><p> </p><p>Altre voci, donne forse, marmocchi che piangevano, altri che si rincorrevano. Passi veloci…</p><p>L’odore dell’acqua dolce…</p><p>L’umido fresco che inondava le sere d’autunno…</p><p>Il profilo d’una torre alta, squadrata, che s’imponeva nell’angolo della finestrella.</p><p> </p><p>No, il mezzo riprese a muoversi, il viaggio non era terminato, anche se mancava poco, André s’era voluto accertare che la strada fosse quella giusta, chiedendo certezza alle anime vive incrociate nel cammino.</p><p> </p><p>Il dito s’incise ancora di più nel buco del sedile, per graffiare il tempo, punire l’insofferenza.</p><p>Le ferite alle braccia avevano ripreso a bruciare, ribollivano, sputando fuoco e togliendo il respiro e così il ventre, che pareva squarciato da spasmi atroci.</p><p> </p><p>Era stato indicato un sentiero che usciva dal paese e s’inoltrava in mezzo alla vegetazione fitta di castagni e sugheri.</p><p>Poi si doveva deviare verso la costa.</p><p>Il podere stava da quelle parti…</p><p>Il nome era noto…</p><p> </p><p>Sul ciglio del percorso cippi romani a delimitare le miglia e poi stazioni d’una qualche <em>Via Crucis</em>, ornate da ginestre e margherite gialle.</p><p>Era stanca…</p><p>
  <em>Dio è misericordioso…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se lo rammentò.</p><p>La sfida contro sé stessa stava volgendo al termine e la vita vissuta presentava il conto impietoso e pesantissimo.</p><p>Si disse che avrebbe voluto avere più tempo, se lo disse, sussurrandolo piano.</p><p>Tempo per vivere, distendersi calma su di lui, abbracciarlo, respirarlo, amarlo, viverlo addormentandosi al suo fianco…</p><p>Annoiarsi e perdersi ed amarlo ancora.</p><p>Una vita come tutte le altre…</p><p>Normale…</p><p>Una rivoluzione assoluta, per com’era vissuta lei.</p><p> </p><p>No, alla fine concluse che nulla di veramente normale ci sarebbe mai stato nella sua vita.</p><p>Non avrebbe mai vissuto una vita normale.</p><p>Mai.</p><p>Che le parve d’esser divenuta cenere.</p><p>Un colpo di vento, uno qualsiasi, l’avrebbe spazzata via, disperdendo ciò ch’era stata, in un solo istante, che di lei non sarebbe rimasto più nulla, nemmeno un ricordo.</p><p>Scoprì ed ammise d’essere stata arrogante. Il pensiero che mai sarebbe potuta morire, ora, si tramutava nella paura della morte che l’avrebbe trascinata via, senza scampo, senza possibilità di vivere per sé e per lui, assieme.</p><p> </p><p>Si chiese se quei lunghi mesi trascorsi prima a reprimere il popolo che solleva la testa dopo secoli di prigionia - forse all’inizio un po’ incerto, neppure del tutto consapevole della propria forza, e neppure capace ancora di controllare quella forza verso un sistema di libertà che non annientasse sé stesso - e poi, dopo, a schierarsi dalla parte di quello stesso popolo, finendo per essere travolta dalla sua stessa forza, non l’avessero colpita e danneggiata nel profondo dell’anima, al punto tale da non consentirle più di amare, desiderare, soffrire per un bacio o per un soffio di vento sulla pelle.</p><p>Si chiese se era ciò che poteva averle inferto l’olandese ad averla davvero travolta o, invece, non fosse stato altro, d’ancor peggiore, racchiuso talmente in profondità nelle viscere, d’averle strappato per sempre la capacità di amare e di lasciarsi amare.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tempo…</em>
</p><p>L’unica risorsa che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto restituirle.</p><p> </p><p>Il giorno stava lentamente volgendo al termine.</p><p>Le ombre della sera avvolgevano le colline e la vegetazione scura, alleviando il paesaggio dalla calura della giornata assolta.</p><p>Il pensiero tornava lì, dannatamente lì.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tempo…</em>
</p><p>Quanto tempo le sarebbe rimasto da vivere…</p><p>Sempre troppo poco per tutto ciò che avrebbe ancora voluto fare.</p><p> </p><p>Rivide la gente di Parigi, caduta nei primi giorni di scontri, a Place de Le Tuileries.</p><p>
  <em>Si può impazzire…</em>
</p><p>Rivide le altre piazze più piccole, chiuse dalle barricate, i vicoli ostruiti dai drappelli di soldati, le corti di straccioni arroganti e sbandati.</p><p>Rivide i suoi uomini, quelli ch’erano morti, colpiti, lasciati in mezzo alle piazze, portati via a fatica solo a sera, al crepuscolo, che prima si sarebbe rischiato d’essere presi dai cecchini.</p><p> </p><p>Nei vicoli, sotto i voltoni, le famiglie attendevano di piegarsi e piangere, che di fronte alla perdita si spalancavano le porte del nulla.</p><p>
  <em>Si può impazzire…</em>
</p><p>Rivide quelli che s’erano salvati.</p><p>Pierre, Alain erano tornati a servire quel popolo per il quale avevano disertato ordini che lei non aveva avuto il coraggio di impartire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perché proprio adesso?</em>
</p><p>Perché la mente le vomitava addosso pensieri cupi e terribili?</p><p>Perché proprio al termine di quel viaggio o di quella fuga, com’era stata definita dall’inglese?</p><p> Dunque i fantasmi del passato s’affacciavano per chiedere conto della vita pregressa.</p><p>Il crepuscolo del giorno annientava le forze e sfondava la barriera della resistenza.</p><p>Il crepuscolo dell’esistenza.</p><p> </p><p>Rammentò di non aver mai sofferto di incubi o di essersi svegliata di soprassalto nella notte, cercando di sfuggire ad immagini di disperazione e morte.</p><p>E non aveva mai avuto necessità di parlare d’incarichi, esercitazioni, addestramenti, se non forse nella semplice esposizione delle sequenze e delle tecniche di combattimento.</p><p>Non aveva particolari ricordi delle proprie paure e neppure aveva mai realmente avuto paura di morire.</p><p>A morire, in effetti, era la gente di Parigi, i poveri, non lei, da sempre vissuta in una casa lussuosa, nella quale tornava e dove era sempre stata al sicuro.</p><p>Morivano tante persone a Parigi.</p><p>Per fame e per miseria…</p><p>I bambini, soprattutto.</p><p>Quelli che aveva osservato dall’alto mentre cavalcava attraverso i vicoli sudici, alla ricerca di briganti o ladri, che forse erano solo briganti e ladri per fame.</p><p> </p><p>Gli sguardi di quei bambini le passarono davanti alla mente, uno dopo l’altro e nemmeno lei sapeva di averli guardati così attentamente da averli impressi nella memoria.</p><p>
  <em>Perché proprio ora?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era sempre stata in grado di sopportare qualsiasi fatica, dolore, angoscia.</p><p>Così era stata educata.</p><p>Un soldato non tratta con i sentimenti, non ragiona attraverso il cuore…</p><p>Combatte l’avversario perché non sia lui a sconfiggerti.</p><p>Ma ora…</p><p> </p><p>Scivolò penosamente dentro i pensieri che s’allargavano ad inghiottirla, come le ombre della sera che si stendevano sempre più lunghe sul paesaggio e sulla vegetazione e su di sé.</p><p>Un velo scivolava sugli occhi…</p><p>Era davvero troppo stanca.</p><p> </p><p>Si permise solo un’ultima occhiata fuori mentre la luce del sole ritagliava nastri variegati sul terreno polveroso.</p><p>Scorse di sfuggita un muro di mattoni rossi, non tanto alto.</p><p>E poi altri sprazzi di luce, lamelle tinte di rosso, rosa, bianco, giallo…</p><p>Chiazze raccolte di variegate tonalità d’una immensa distesa di fiori.</p><p>Rose…</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si riempì della geometrica disposizione degli arbusti selvaggiamente ordinati ad attirare l’attenzione.</p><p>Si sporse. Si rese conto che avevano fatto ingresso nel giardino d’un podere. Le tonalità temperate ed asciutte si stendevano a ricamare lo spiazzo antistante l’edificio.</p><p>I roseti costeggiavano il sentierino d’ingresso e dietro procedevano due fila di cipressini, soldatini tenuti e ben curati, i rami fitti e pieni.</p><p>
  <em>Il buio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le tonalità s’imponevano intense e ancora differenti giù in fondo, dove s’intravedeva la pietra rosata e piena dell’edificio.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il mare più dietro ancora, celeste, fulgidi bagliori bianchi adagiati sulle corolle…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il buio si riempiva dell’intenso aroma che quasi stordiva…</p><p>Gli occhi tentarono d’inebriarsi, quasi d’ubriacarsi per sfinirsi, che le forze erano allo stremo.</p><p> </p><p>Uno scossone…</p><p>La carrozza s’era fermata.</p><p>Le mani istintivamente si congiunsero sul ventre.</p><p> </p><p>Rimase immobile, chiudendo gli occhi, per ribadire a sé stessa che la nuova vita, qualunque essa fosse stata, iniziava in quel momento.</p><p>Lì…</p><p>Le mani accarezzarono il ventre…</p><p>La voce riemerse dal profondo…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Basta!</p><p>Avrebbe combattuto, lo avrebbe fatto per André e per sé stessa e avrebbe scavato dentro di sé per trovare la verità di ciò che era adesso e di ciò che era stata, in passato. Giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora, istante dopo istante.</p><p>Non poteva vivere nel buio se voleva chiamarla vita quella che avrebbe affrontato da adesso in poi.</p><p> </p><p>Passi solcarono la ghiaia del cortile attorno alla casa, la voce di André e altre voci, sconosciute, incomprensibili…</p><p>Alla finestrella vide sbucare il visino di Martin che spalancava lo sportello. Accanto…</p><p>Sì, dovevano essere due bambini…</p><p>Gli occhi sgranati…</p><p>Tentò di sorridere che non ce la faceva davvero più.</p><p>Tentò di uscire…</p><p>Lo sguardo s’innalzò verso l’alto…</p><p>Riuscì a scorgere il profilo scuro dell’edificio, il sole che moriva alle spalle, l’alone d’una tenue luce rosata a definire contorni sfumati.</p><p> </p><p>Due torri…</p><p>Forse colombaie…</p><p>Le scorse, staccarsi dal corpo centrale che si stendeva placido e statico tra di loro. Provò a contare…</p><p>Uno, due, forse le parve d’aver individuato persino un terzo piano, ma lo spiovente del tetto copriva quelle che potevano essere solo aperture. Le finestre stavano sotto, doveva esserci una specie di loggiato con archi che oscuravano la vista.</p><p>C’era anche un portico, giù al piano terra che correva lungo la facciata e si perdeva negli arbusti pieni di chissà quale vegetazione.</p><p>Era buio…</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di distinguere il timbro delle pietre…</p><p>Non c’era una particolare tonalità. Erano pietre, del colore della pietra, solide come pietre, rosate ed arancioni e bianche e grigie come le pietre.</p><p>Il tetto era di mattoni del colore delle pietre, rosse, arancioni, bianche, grigie, polverose ed autentiche, come le pietre.</p><p>Tutto sapeva di terra e di fine e d’inizio.</p><p> </p><p>Non c’era alcuna tonalità ardesia, non c’erano sequenze di luci soffuse, gatti che miagolavano, ubriachi che scandivano l’ebrezza.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo non riuscì ad andare oltre.</p><p>Il buio annebbiò la vista ed i sensi.</p><p>Tentò d’appoggiarsi, indietreggiando per non cadere. Si sentì sollevata, leggera, annusò il corpo che le veniva accanto, la voce che la chiamava, l’odore dell’abbraccio.</p><p>Il suo nome…</p><p>
  <em>Sì, André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso posso respirare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>6 ottobre 1789, Parigi, Palace de le Tuileries…</em>
</p><p>“Maman…è buio!”.</p><p>Maman Reine se lo stringeva addosso Louis Charles ch’erano lì, tutti e quattro, in mezzo allo stanzone ampio e grigio e freddo. Il palazzo era vuoto da quasi un secolo, solo le due costruzioni laterali erano ancora abitabili.</p><p>Il collo s’era allungato e la vista s’era perduta lungo il corridoio altrettanto grigio su cui s’affacciava la sequenza di stanze che da quel giorno la famiglia reale avrebbe occupato. Appartamenti squallidi e freddi resi ancora più tristi dall’ingombro di mobili vecchi e logori, dallo stato pietoso delle tappezzerie scolorite, cadenti, sbrindellate.</p><p> </p><p>Maman Reine deglutì a fatica andando con lo sguardo al marito, il Sovrano di Francia, Re Luigi XVI che teneva per mano Madame Royal, Marie Therese. Lo sguardo della bambina era sgranato e terrorizzato alla ricerca d’un punto di riferimento, una tappezzeria conosciuta, un comò, un libro, una poltroncina, una cameriera che la conoscesse.</p><p>Nulla…</p><p>Chi li accompagnava aveva promesso loro che nei giorni successivi tutto il necessario per rendere degna la residenza in quel luogo sarebbe giunto da Versailles.</p><p>Per canto suo Luigi XVI chiese che gli venissero portati i suoi libri di devozione e anche la storia d’un principe pallido e tragico, Carlo I d’Inghilterra.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>16 ottobre 1789, Florentia…</em>
</p><p>“Il despota illuminato l’Imperatore Giuseppe…pare stia morendo…ma al momento il fratello minore Pietro Leopoldo sembra apprezzare di più la nostra terra e risiede qui…”.</p><p>La carrozza avanzava lenta nel marasma della giornata di mercato. Il cocchiere ogni tanto agitava il frustino, più verso i cristiani che verso i cavalli.</p><p>
  <em>Qui…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era impossibile non mantenere lo sguardo fuori mentre la sequenza quasi infinita di tessere policrome bianche e verdi e rosse si susseguiva, geometricamente intarsiate, splendenti, anche se polverosamente imbrattate del sudiciume delle strade.</p><p>La carrozza stava girando attorno all’imponente costruzione, anfratti di marmo e statue bianche, attraverso la piazza affollata, ch’erano arrivati da poco, dopo aver viaggiato dal giorno prima.</p><p> </p><p>Pareva che la circumnavigazione non sarebbe mai terminata.</p><p>Martin era estasiato.</p><p>André osservava…</p><p> </p><p>“Opprimente!” – scandì la dama seduta davanti a lui.</p><p>André si riebbe…</p><p>“Opprimente?” – chiese stupito.</p><p>“Monsieur…immagino conosciate Notre Dame…”.</p><p>“Certo…madame…ma…”.</p><p>“Ebbene…questa costruzione a confronto appare opprimente! E’ talmente imponente…esageratamente grande! Si fatica a correre su con gli occhi e questa piazza è talmente stretta, le case affollate addosso, non si riesce ad allontanarsi abbastanza per vedere la cima…il rosso della cupola…”.</p><p>Il ventaglio intensificò i movimenti.</p><p>Il sole caldo s’irraggiava tutt’intorno mentre l’abitacolo della carrozza era oscurato, quasi buio.</p><p> </p><p>“Eppure…” – la voce s’ammansì ad accarezzare il pensiero – “Non si può fare a meno di seguirla con gli occhi fin quasi a perdere il senno…e a chiedersi come abbiano fatto a tirarla su…sapete ci hanno impiegato anni…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Madame…siete stata gentile ad accompagnarmi…” – proseguì André lasciando volutamente cadere il raffronto.</p><p>Certo, la conosceva Notre Dame.</p><p>C’era passato così tante volte accanto, a piedi, a cavallo e gli occhi non avevano mai fatto a meno a meno di scorrere su, su, seguendo il profilo delle torri e no, nemmeno quelle era possibile intuirle davvero, in tutta la loro maestosa altezza, che anche Notre Dame stava lì, soffocata dalle casacce addossate, catapecchie più o meno fatiscenti.</p><p>Rammentò la funzione religiosa in onore del principe russo e le barriere ch’era stato necessario mettere per evitare che la gente si mescolasse ai nobili che tentavano d’entrare nella cattedrale.</p><p>Dunque non pareva esserci una grande differenza tra la costruzione che stava lì, statica e possente e Notre Dame.</p><p>E poi nemmeno Notre Dame era stata costruita in una notte!</p><p> </p><p>La sequenza infinita si ritrovava anche lì, lo sguardo a salire su, ancora più su, alla cima del campanile, quasi sentinella a guardia del duomo della città anche se a quello gli mancava la facciata.</p><p>“Oh…si…” – spiegò la dama – “Pare che nessuno si sia ancora azzardato a mettere il denaro necessario per terminare questa benedetta cattedrale! Ma è certo che prima o poi questa gente onorerà i suoi illustrissimi predecessori!”.</p><p>Andrè sorrise guardando l’altra e stringendo la mano di Martin.</p><p>“E comunque…monsieur…siete stato estremamente gentile ad accogliere il mio invito senza che quasi ci conoscessimo…la mia sfacciataggine…”.</p><p> </p><p>La dama si schermiva ma s’intuiva ch’era soddisfatta d’aver incastrato alla perfezione il suo viaggio a Firenze con l’aiuto offerto al nuovo ospite, che anche lui alla fine sarebbe dovuto arrivare nella stessa città, seppur per altri accidenti.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia de La Tour sventolava aggraziata il ventaglietto per muovere l’aria intiepidita dalla calura del mattino.</p><p>“Devo chiedervi perdono per essermi presentata nella vostra casa ch’eravate arrivato da nemmeno un giorno…ma…non posso nascondervelo…sarò estremamente sfacciata e per questo spero apprezzerete la mia assoluta sincerità!”.</p><p>Un sorriso lieve…</p><p>André era ancora stanco del viaggio, era sulle spine.</p><p>Pensava e ripensava se aveva fatto bene a lasciarla<em>, lei,</em> in quella casa, da sola.</p><p>“Ero incuriosita dal vostro arrivo. Quando si è sparsa la notizia che Alcantia era stata ceduta…la sorpresa è stata evidente. Avevo conosciuto il precedente proprietario ch’ero una bambina. Ma poi per anni nessuno è più tornato, se non che i custodi hanno curato la casa in maniera esemplare, come se il suo padrone fosse sempre in procinto di tornare e stabilirsi lì e quando la tenuta è stata ceduta…ecco questo ha sorpreso tutti!”.</p><p> </p><p>André osservava fuori</p><p>Le viuzze erano altrettanto strette dell’altra città, solo meno umide, meno scure.</p><p>La luce le inondava, asciugando i muri ammuffiti, ravvivando quasi le voci, timbri sconosciuti che si sarebbe sforzato di comprendere e decifrare.</p><p> </p><p>Per sua fortuna la dama che s’era presentata per dare il benvenuto al nuovo padrone della tenuta era italiana ma di integerrima educazione. Conosceva il francese, le era stato insegnato l’idioma, il timbro induceva a sorridere, non era perfetto ma sufficientemente chiaro per accettare la visita di benvenuto, scusarsi per i modi non proprio accoglienti dovuti alle difficoltà del viaggio ed infine accettare l’offerta di compiere lo stesso viaggio verso Firenze, che la compagnia sarebbe stata reciproca.</p><p>André doveva recarsi a registrare gli atti di proprietà della tenuta, Madame Artemisia de La Tour recava con sé diversi involucri contenenti smeraldi, agate, lazzuliti, che avrebbe recapitato di persona all’opificio incaricato di frantumare e polverizzare le pietre e renderle ottimi pigmenti per le proprie pitture.</p><p> </p><p>“Credetemi madame se affermo che il più sorpreso sono stato io…” – chiosò André ripensando all’incontro con il generale.</p><p>“Lo conoscevate…intendo…monsieur…”.</p><p>La donna era curiosa ma comprese che se avesse ecceduto nelle richieste ne avrebbe ricavato una totale chiusura da parte dell’ospite che, dal canto suo, se ne stava zitto e silenzioso nell’angolo della carrozza, giustificando il mutismo e conseguentemente la scortesia con l’estrema stanchezza per il viaggio ma anche con l’intendo di gustarsi la bellezza dei luoghi che stavano attraversando per raggiungere Piazza della Signoria ove si trovavano gli uffici preposti ad accogliere i documenti che avevano fatto tanta strada quanta i rispettivi proprietari.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto incatenava la vista, abbagliata dal sole e dai virgulti marmorei che s’incrociavano…</p><p>Nulla era lasciato al caso, tutto riportava alla destrezza di mani sapienti che avevano liberato le eteree forme dal marmo.</p><p> </p><p>“Abbastanza…” – rispose André, dovendo ammettere con sé stesso che quella era la verità.</p><p>Aveva davvero creduto di conoscere il Generale Jarjayes. L’uomo non aveva mai smentito la fama d’essere intransigente e ferreo nella propria devozione alla figura del sovrano di Francia ed il ventitré giugno di quell’anno quella assoluta abnegazione l’aveva quasi condotto sull’orlo dell’assassinio della figlia per l’incauto tradimento agli ordini del sovrano.</p><p>Se André non fosse intervenuto.</p><p> </p><p>Così l’aveva sempre conosciuto André, il Generale Jarjayes. E non avrebbe mai pensato che grazie a quell’uomo lui adesso si sarebbe trovato lì ad osservare la testa mozzata di Medusa, sollevata dal gesto vittorioso e suadente di Perseo.</p><p> </p><p>“Io vi accompagnerei…” – proseguì Madame de La Tour – “Ma devo accertami di consegnare le pietre personalmente…”.</p><p>“Mi pare decisione sensata ed ovvia…”.</p><p>“Ci vedremo…più tardi allora?”</p><p>Annuì André, la mano stretta alla mano di Martin.</p><p>“Se volete posso portare con me il bambino…” – propose la donna – “Sapete, sono la prima di cinque sorelle. In parte le ho cresciute tutte io e so che i bambini prendono ad annoiarsi abbastanza in fretta. Gli ufficiali rogatori sanno essere alquanto tediosi e…”.</p><p>“Non sarà necessario madame…Martin verrà con me…” – tagliò corto André.</p><p> </p><p>Madame de La Tour affondò l’ultima domanda, la più spinosa, che però il dubbio s’era sollevato, da subito, da quando l’ospite che aveva visitato aveva accettato di fare il viaggio verso Firenze, asserendo che avrebbe portato con sé un bambino, senza specificare…</p><p>“Ma…il piccolo…”.</p><p>Gli occhi si striarono della luce calda della piazza, André pensò d’intravedere una sorta di tonalità violacea, assolutamente sorprendente, inusuale, forse simile a quella della lavanda della Provenza. Gli occhi l’interrogarono…</p><p> </p><p>Lui rispose, stringendo la mano del bambino, intuendo dentro di sé d’esser per la prima volta nella sua vita libero di scegliere e seguire l’istinto, anche se ancora non aveva detto nulla a nessuno, nemmeno a <em>lei.</em></p><p>“Questo è…” – un respiro fondo, la mano si strinse alla manina – “Questo è mio figlio…”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi dell’altra si sgranarono correndo a quelli di Martin che, anche lui, sussultò e allora le due mani si strinsero ancora di più, che André non poteva mettersi lì a spiegare che aveva in mente, ma era necessario che Martin non si tradisse.</p><p>Un cenno del capo e i due si salutarono…</p><p>Un cenno del capo e André strinse la mano di Martin, si sistemò la bisaccia con i documenti a tracolla e fece cenno all’accompagnatore di fare strada.</p><p>Non aveva senso perdere tempo ad elaborare una strategia. Martin era uno sconosciuto per la terra del Granducato. Era necessario correre il rischio all’esordio di quella nuova vita. Aveva già perduto troppo tempo una volta, non sarebbe accaduto di nuovo.</p><p>Si stupì, ch’era la prima volta che decideva senza consultarla.</p><p>Un’altra volta era accaduto di comportarsi esattamente al contrario di ciò che aveva stabilito lei.</p><p>Allora lei gli aveva imposto d’essere libero e lui, libero davvero, s’era comportato come tale e l’aveva seguita e s’era arruolato.</p><p> </p><p>Forse erano stati i giorni di viaggio forsennati ed intensi, forse era che la terra finalmente restituiva certezza, solidità, intensa incoscienza da vivere fino in fondo…</p><p> </p><p>Prese ad osservare Martin che saltellava sulle mattonelle di cotto e pietra della stanza dov’erano stati fatti accomodare.</p><p>La luce l’inondava risaltando sul tendaggio blu istoriato di fiorellini gialli e rosa…</p><p> </p><p>Sulla madre del bambino…</p><p>Non sarebbe stato necessario per il momento azzardare tesi troppo fantasiose. Sarebbe bastato accennare ai sensi di colpa che avevano indotto il padre, ossia Monsieur André Grandier, a prendersi cura del piccolo ed alla necessità che la madre non avesse noie per il temibile peccato di gioventù.</p><p>Quasi gli venne da ridere mentre Martin gli sorrideva ignaro.</p><p> </p><p>Gli disse d’aspettarlo fuori quando un messo venne a chiamarlo. Si sarebbe fatto descrivere le noiose fasi degl’incombenti burocratici da Valentino Simon, il figlio dei custodi, che si era offerto d’accompagnarli.</p><p> </p><p>I corridoi si susseguivano.</p><p>“Perdonate…” – si schermì il messo – “Stanno tinteggiando le altre stanze…sapete…l’umidità…così vicini al fiume l’è davvero una dannazione! Così l’ufficiale rogatore vi attende da tutt’altra ala del palazzo…”.</p><p>“Di nulla…” – si risolse a constatare André mentre i passi scorrevano e così anche lo sguardo.</p><p> </p><p>Trafitto…</p><p>L’intravide, davanti a sé e André fu costretto a fermarsi un istante, solo un istante.</p><p>Davanti a sé…</p><p>Nemmeno sapeva di che si trattasse, non aveva mai veduto nulla del genere, neppure nel santuario dell’arte per eccellenza quale stava mutando Le Louvre.</p><p> </p><p>Il messo s’era fermato anche lui, in attesa che l’altro si pigliasse il suo tempo ad osservare il dipinto ch’era stato portato lì, solo da qualche anno, dopo che s’era deciso di spostarlo da una villa fuori città, da Castello, perché non era il caso di lasciarlo là, che là sì ch’era umido!</p><p>S’era compreso che quella pittura valeva abbastanza, era necessario quindi preservarla ma ancora non si sapeva bene dove collocarla.</p><p>Il punto era che chiunque ci passasse davanti non poteva non fermarsi, attirato dalla visione d’insieme, dalle tonalità del cielo e del mare, dalla statica voluttuosità della scena.</p><p> </p><p>André osservò, immobile.</p><p>I capelli mossi dal vento…</p><p>Quella figura immobile che pure pareva fosse lì lì per fare un passo…</p><p>L’incarnato chiaro del viso, quasi velluto al tatto degli occhi, lo sguardo fisso e morbido al passante, a chiedergli di stare lì, solo un istante, a bearsi della reciproca soddisfazione, la dea d’essere ammirata e il passante d’aver scorto tale prodigio.</p><p>Lo sguardo catturò l’immagine intensa e suadente e piena.</p><p> </p><p>La bellezza…</p><p>Chiede d’essere ammirata e basta.</p><p>Chiede che lo sguardo venga lasciato vagare nell’estasi, senza altra ragione che mostrarsi tale.</p><p> </p><p>André si passò una mano tra i capelli.</p><p>“Prego monsieur…” – il messo s’avvicinò – “Vedo che anche voi apprezzate…”.</p><p>“E’…” – André deglutì.</p><p>“Un quadro che viene da una villa di campagna** …l’hanno appoggiato qui in attesa di capire dove metterlo. La nascita d’una dea pagana…mi pare…che poi mi si permetta d’osservare…da quando una dea la si fa uscire da una conchiglia!?”.</p><p>Il tono era un poco sufficiente, come a spiegare che al mondo e persino là dentro ci doveva essere qualcosa di meglio di quell’effige…</p><p>Eppure…</p><p> </p><p>André rimase fisso al viso dell’altra, la dea, sinuosa e piena.</p><p>
  <em>Torna…</em>
</p><p>Una dea pagana…</p><p>Pareva parlasse…</p><p>
  <em>Torna…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pareva davvero che lei fosse lì, impressa sulla tela, mentre André ascoltava la sua voce dentro di sé.</p><p>
  <em>Si…</em>
</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p> </p><p>“Dunque…venite dalla Francia?”.</p><p>“Si…” – André si sforzò d’essere cortese e conciso. Osservava l’ufficiale rogatore che osservava a sua volta i carteggi.</p><p>Impassibile l’uomo ebbe un solo sussulto quando aprì l’involucro che recava i sigilli reali, la grafia pulita e chiara di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta, l’avvallo altrettanto nitido di Sua Maestà Re Luigi XVI.</p><p>Annuì col capo…</p><p>Poi negò.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p> </p><p>“Sapete…” – proseguì l’uomo ripiegando le carte e riponendole assieme alle altre – “Sapete vero che i sovrani non risiedono più a Versailles?”.</p><p>Lo sguardo si fece su André che no, non lo sapeva e neppure l’avrebbe mai immaginato che il tempo sarebbe corso così in fretta, talmente in fretta che a quel punto solo l’intuito d’un padre aveva avuto ragione di muoversi in fretta, più in fretta del destino, per risparmiare alla figlia un destino crudele e senza senso.</p><p> </p><p>“I sovrani…” – André si dimostrò davvero stupito, la mente prese a correre – “No…non sono al corrente di questo…e dove…”.</p><p>“Le notizie sono giunte da pochi giorni ma pare che dall’inizio del mese di ottobre i sovrani siano stati… invitati a tornare a Parigi…”.</p><p>Il sangue prese a rallentare…</p><p>“A Palace Tuileries…”.</p><p> </p><p>“L’antica residenza reale…” – precisò André mordendosi il labbro che stava parlando troppo.</p><p>“Siete ben informato…”.</p><p>“E come…”.</p><p> </p><p>“La gente di Parigi…ha preso a marciare su Versailles. L’ambasciatore austriaco ha scritto al fratello della regina e l’Imperatore ci ha fatto sapere quel ch’è accaduto. I termini ve li risparmio…pare che il palazzo sia stato assaltato…”.</p><p> </p><p>André prese ad immaginarsi. No, non ci riusciva.</p><p>La reggia assaltata…</p><p>“I sovrani hanno rischiato d’essere linciati…gente immonda il popolo di Parigi…e le donne poi! Pare fossero tutte donne!”.</p><p> </p><p>Un tuffo al cuore…</p><p>Le donne di Parigi sapevano essere davvero convincenti.</p><p>Tutte le donne erano convincenti.</p><p>André s’immaginò che sarebbe accaduto se fossero stati ancora a Parigi e se lei fosse stata libera e…</p><p> </p><p>Sarebbe finita a Versailles, anche lei, non avrebbe negato la propria devozione alla famiglia reale, anche se la scelta compiuta il quattordici luglio avrebbe deposto per l’esatto contrario.</p><p>E quando anche non fosse riuscita a tornare alla reggia…</p><p>Oscar sarebbe stata dilaniata da quell’evento.</p><p> </p><p>“Anche i principi…il delfino e Madame Roiale…” – concluse il messo apponendo i timbri sulle registrazioni e spolverando l’inchiostro col talco perché s’asciugasse più in fretta.</p><p>La luce catturò il pulviscolo…</p><p>Le finestre erano aperte, da fuori proveniva il vociare dei viandanti, rintocchi di campanili lontani.</p><p>Nulla d’eclatante per una città italiana.</p><p> </p><p>André si disse che non gliel’avrebbe detto.</p><p>Non avrebbe potuto dirle nulla, non subito, non adesso che a mala pena lei aveva ripreso a respirare e che di sé stessa pensava d’essere solamente fuggita.</p><p>Lui lo sapeva che lei la pensava così. Era difficile erodere il senso dell’onore e della devozione inculcato per tutta la vita.</p><p> </p><p>Era giusto così, André si disse che non le avrebbe detto nulla, che forse sarebbe stato egoista a tenerla all’oscuro, ma lei non avrebbe meritato di torturarsi per la sorte dei sovrani.</p><p>Il destino dei reali di Francia risiedeva in un’esistenza che nulla aveva a che fare con lei, le scelte compiute erano una loro responsabilità e lui non avrebbe mai permesso che Oscar in qualunque modo si fosse sentita responsabile del loro destino.</p><p> </p><p>“Dunque…avete detto…il bambino là fuori sarebbe…”.</p><p>André si riebbe, riallacciò i pensieri al destino presente: “Mio figlio!”.</p><p>“Non siete in possesso dell’atto di nascita?”.</p><p>“No mi spiace…spero non sia un problema. Immagino comprenderete…”.</p><p>“Oh…certo…” – convenne l’altro intuendo le ragioni della scelta.</p><p>Che poi era sempre quella, dalla notte dei tempi.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ lodevole da parte vostra riconoscere il bambino. Siete sicuro?”.</p><p>“Certo…”.</p><p>“E la madre?”.</p><p>“La madre…la madre mi ha chiesto di prendermi cura di lui. Un giorno forse potremo riunirci…”.</p><p>“Ma…<em>domando venia</em>…voi…voi siete nobile!?”.</p><p>“No…monsieur…non lo sono…”.</p><p>“E allora…come fate…la lettera di presentazione?”.</p><p>L’ometto aveva perso il filo.</p><p> </p><p>“Abbiamo…un debito di gratitudine verso la famiglia reale di Francia…i sovrani sono stati generosi con noi…”.</p><p>“Abbiamo? Voi…voi…”.</p><p>“Io…e la persona ch’è giunta con me dalla Francia…”.</p><p>“Oh…sì…certo…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’ufficiale riaprì i carteggi, lesse il nome, un respiro più fondo.</p><p>André trattenne il fiato. Il cognome era importante, molto più del suo.</p><p>“Capisco…dunque…invece…questo…”.</p><p>“E’ di famiglia nobile…” – precisò André senza precisare altro.</p><p>Le parole dovevano essere misurate attentamente. Era troppo presto…</p><p> </p><p>“Adesso mi è tutto un poco più chiaro…in effetti il nome mi diceva qualcosa…”.</p><p>André rimase lì, impassibile, incapace di lasciar trasparire emozione. Tutto s’era rimescolato così in fretta. Non era certo che l’ufficiale avesse davvero compreso tutto.</p><p>Meglio così che anche lui un poco ci stava perdendo il filo, quasi s’era ritrovato ad inseguire sé stesso.</p><p>Nel giro d’una manciata d’istanti era divenuto il proprietario d’un podere nel Granducato di Toscana, dono d’un generale francese, s’era ritrovato con un figlio e…</p><p>Il pensiero corse a lei…</p><p>
  <em>Torna…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come ti chiami?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi chiamo André Grandier, mademoiselle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stupido, io non sono una signorina. Sono un soldato. Prendi questa spada, dovrai batterti con me!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sai André…ho sognato di noi E tu mi chiamavi con voce molto triste….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sono contento che tutto questo sia successo a me e non te Oscar…credimi…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Vorresti dire che una donna resta sempre una donna, qualsiasi cosa faccia? Rispondimi André…è importante per me!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Avevo detto chiaramente che non avevo più bisogno di te…perché ti sei arruolato nei Soldati della Guardia?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>André…io una volta sono stata innamorata del Conte di Fersen, anche se sapevo che tu mi volevi molto bene, che mi amavi? E’ mai possibile che tu adesso mi voglia ancora bene?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Comandante…André è stato colpito…E’ ferito Comandante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André è ferito…Mio Dio…André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Io non posso morire adesso…Non posso…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Restate sveglia!”.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ancora…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Vi prego…restate sveglia…”.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dovette svegliarsi per forza, mentre le braccia e le gambe intorpidite faticavano a muoversi, immobili da giorni e giorni, il corpo scosso da un tremore diffuso, lì lì per spezzarsi e disperdersi in mille frantumi, il cuore batteva furiosamente.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché quelle parole?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Prese commiato dall’ufficiale rogatore. Un sobrio inchino.</p><p>André non era nobile…</p><p>M’aveva tutta l’aria di esserlo, come aveva sentenziato un tempo il buon soldato Alain Soisson.</p><p> </p><p>Riprese a percorrere i corridoi, l’aria asciutta, solo un poco odorosa, impastata di melma di fiume, scivolava dentro le stanze inondando i pensieri, imponendogli di combattere per non tradirsi.</p><p> </p><p>S’inginocchiò davanti a Martin ch’era scattato in piedi non appena l’aveva visto tornare.</p><p>Dietro a loro Valentino Simon attendeva muto, assistendo alla scena.</p><p> </p><p>“Bene mocciosetto…” – esordì André – “C’è una questione che ti riguarda!”.</p><p>L’altro stava lì, i capelli biondi quasi bianchi, la pelle candida quasi di porcellana, le labbra rosate, un poco inarcate, in attesa. Gli occhi erano posati sull’interlocutore…</p><p>Una mano sulla spalla.</p><p>“Da oggi…il tuo nome sarà Martin Grandier…”.</p><p>Il cerchio si chiudeva.</p><p>Adesso tutti avrebbero avuto un nome.</p><p> </p><p>“Vi prego…bambina…”.</p><p>
  <em>Chi diavolo sei per chiamarmi così?</em>
</p><p>Se lo chiese…</p><p>Stizzita s’impose d’aprire gli occhi e s’accorse della penombra che inondava la stanza.</p><p>Non conosceva nulla del luogo, né le pareti, né i mobili…</p><p> </p><p>Puntò avanti a sé all’unico pertugio da cui la luce s’inoltrava nella stanzetta.</p><p>Le tende erano tirate ma l’aria le muoveva ora gonfiandole ora rilassandole. Tutto era tiepido, che davvero il corpo anziché stirarsi e distendersi si chiuse ancora di più su sé stesso per rannicchiarsi. Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo…</p><p>“No! Gesù! Adesso dovete aprire gli occhi!” – la voce insisteva…</p><p>
  <em>Chi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fu costretta a riaprirli e a guardare e a comprendere che davvero c’era una figura vicina a sé, occhi che l’osservavano mentre la voce s’abbassava assumendo una tonalità morbida e più accogliente.</p><p>“Su…”.</p><p>Strinse il lenzuolo tra le mani, per proteggersi visto, la mente ancora non ne voleva sapere di lasciarle comprendere dove fosse.</p><p> </p><p>“Meno male…sono giorni che aspettiamo questo momento…”.</p><p>
  <em>Giorni…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’ombra scura si mosse verso la finestra. Un gesto deciso, le tende tirate e le finestre spalancate che l’aria entrò fina e potente. Odore di cipressi e campi arati…</p><p>In sottofondo il sentore del mare, note dolci di ginestre e aspre d’uva raccolta…</p><p> </p><p>La luce s’impose, Oscar abbassò lo sguardo, voltandosi, infastidita dal chiarore imposto.</p><p>L’altra le tornò accanto…</p><p> </p><p>“E finalmente! Siete sveglia…siamo stati in pena tutti! Il padrone poi era disperato…”.</p><p>
  <em>Il padrone…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Di chi sta parlando…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove ti trovi? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi è il padrone…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dieci giorni!” – precisò la comare – “Dieci giorni a dormire che la sembravate morta!”.</p><p>“Dieci…giorni?” – la voce si riaffacciò prepotente dalla gola – “Dieci…”.</p><p>Oscar fu costretta a voltarsi</p><p> </p><p>“Oui…” – sorrise l’altra annuendo – “Eravamo tutti davvero sopresi…e preoccupati!”.</p><p>
  <em>Lui…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Guardava la donna…</p><p>
  <em>Quanto era trascorso?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dieci giorni trascorsi a…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dormire!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si, l’altra si permise di sedersi sul bordo del letto per spiegare meglio che la faccenda aveva in sé un che di sorprendente e anche buffo, se non fosse stato che…</p><p>“Il Dottor Mantini…pover’uomo…nemmeno lui sapeva che pensare!” – quella si fece il segno della croce – “E’ stato qui praticamente ogni giorno…ha ascoltato quello ch’era riuscito a dire…monsieur…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sgranò gli occhi…</p><p>
  <em>Chi diavolo è monsieur! Dio…</em>
</p><p>No, non è che ci volesse molto!</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur Grandier! Il nuovo padrone!” – la donna alla fine si decise a chiarire la situazione che non c’era molto da chiarire.</p><p>Lo sguardo s’assottigliò: “Il padrone…”.</p><p>“Oui…poverino…gliel’ha detto al dottore che il viaggio era stato faticoso per tutti e due…e il Dottor Mantini vi ha visitato…”.</p><p> </p><p>La coperta ed il lenzuolo stretti addosso, Oscar s’accorse della camicia che indossava, corse alle fasce che bendavano le braccia e…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Negò.</p><p>
  <em>Nessuno doveva…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il buio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Il dottore vi ha visitato… poi ha sorriso! Ha detto che stavate…dormendo! Sì, proprio così! Monsieur ha dormito cinque giorni filati e voi…dieci! Nessuno sa che siete arrivati. O meglio tutti sanno che è arrivato il nuovo padrone ma nessuno sa di voi. Lui s’è raccomandato così e così ho tenuto alla larga le servette e i domestici…”.</p><p> </p><p>“André…” – il nome sussurrato piano.</p><p>L’altra annuì…</p><p>“Dov’è adesso?” – chiese, un filo di voce.</p><p>“André? Monsieur Grandier dite? Il padrone? Oh…non preoccupatevi…è…”.</p><p>Oscar era esausta. Il buio intorno, addosso, dentro le viscere…</p><p> </p><p>“E’ dovuto salire su…”.</p><p>Oscar rammentò. I documenti del passaggio di proprietà dovevano essere registrati.</p><p>Pensò fosse tornato a Livourne.</p><p>“A Firenze…” – precisò la donna – “Sì…è partito ieri l’altro…”.</p><p> </p><p>I pugni stretti. André non c’era.</p><p>“A Firenze…” – ripeté esausta. Una punta di delusione e poi il sollievo che il buio stava lì, dentro le viscere e lei voleva starci dentro il buio, per comprendere e forse per accettare l’idea che non avrebbe mai compreso.</p><p>Il punto era comprendere se lei ne era uscita dalla sentina di sabbia marcia oppure era rimasta là dentro, chiusa là dentro e tutti gli altri sarebbero rimasti fuori.</p><p>Quella porta s’era chiusa per sempre e lei non sarebbe mai più riuscita ad aprirla.</p><p> </p><p>“Ho capito…”.</p><p>Una mano sulla fronte.</p><p>André era il nuovo padrone della tenuta. Come aveva disposto suo padre. Così s’era recato in città per regolare il passaggio di proprietà. Però c’era che Firenze era davvero lontana…</p><p>E lei era rimasta in quel letto per dieci giorni.</p><p>“Scusate…il bambino che era con noi?”.</p><p>“Il piccolo Martin? Il padrone ha voluto portarlo con sé…mi ha spiegato che non parla…infatti loro due si sono detti quel che dovevano fare…con le dita delle mani…che strano…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra proseguì pensando di far bene, che in effetti un viaggio simile in un paese pressoché sconosciuto poteva destare preoccupazione.</p><p>“Non temete! Mio figlio li ha accompagnati. Sono partiti assieme a Madame de La Tour ch’è stata così gentile da farci visita non appena ha appreso che alla tenuta s’era presentato il nuovo padrone. E siccome madame doveva recarsi a Firenze…”.</p><p>
  <em>No, era troppo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Madame de La Tour…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oscar s’immaginò un’anziana vicina.</p><p>La paura gioca brutti scherzi, che nemmeno lo chiese chi fosse davvero Madame de La Tour…</p><p>Un respiro fondo. Le spiegazioni per quel che la riguardavano erano state esaurienti. L’altra se ne accorse.</p><p>Doveva fare in fretta che intese che la pazienza stava scivolando via…</p><p> </p><p>“Sono…Donna Laurenzia Simon…mio marito invece si chiama Cristiano Simon. Assieme a nostro figlio Valentino siamo i custodi della tenuta. Ho abitato in questa casa fin da piccola, i miei genitori erano i custodi quando la casa l’era del vecchio padrone. Donna Lari fa lo stesso! Come fan tutti! Che il mio nome l’è davvero lungo! Qui c’è la regola di dare a noi donne dei nomi talmente lunghi che si fa fatica a ricordarseli poi!”.</p><p>Rise la donna…</p><p>Oscar tentò di sedersi alla meglio, le gambe si rannicchiarono contro il corpo, abbracciate.</p><p>Tutto vorticava…</p><p>L’unico punto fermo era la voce della donna, il timbro calmo.</p><p>Quella doveva avere forse una cinquantina d’anni, i capelli raccolti in un concio, orecchini sobri, il viso roseo e pieno. Stava ferma, almeno non s’agitava come le nevrotiche dame di compagnia delle dame francesi.</p><p>Le richieste però prendevano ad irritare…</p><p> </p><p>“Dovreste davvero mangiare qualcosa adesso! Siete pressoché a digiuno…non avete preso che pochi sorsi d’acqua. Ci ho aggiunto qualche goccia di miele…ma…è davvero poco…”.</p><p>“Ho capito!” – la voce stizzita, che lei avrebbe voluto dormire ancora.</p><p>“E dovete…vi faccio preparare un bagno caldo…”.</p><p>“Grazie…” – la voce s’ammorbidì – “Non è necessario che restiate…farò…”.</p><p>“Insisto! Siete senza forze! E se mi cadete a terra!?”.</p><p>L’accento, un misto tra francese e tedesco e chissà quale altro idioma del posto, miscuglio di parole inanellate con foga, strideva con il tono calmo della voce.</p><p>“No!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma…”.</p><p>“Farò…da…” – il respiro secco.</p><p>“Farete da <em>sola</em>?” – l’interruppe l’altra suscitando stupore che quella aveva colto nel segno – “Non dovete temere…non dovete avere timore di me…so chi siete…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le lacrime agli occhi, Oscar fissò l’altra.</p><p>
  <em>Voi lo sapete chi sono?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voi si forse, perché io no, non lo so più chi sono!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> * “Donne della Rivoluzione”, dalle Storie di A. Lamartine, G. Michelet, L. Blanc, Rizzoli 1931.</p><p> </p><p>** L’originaria collocazione della Nascita di Venere di Sandro Botticelli era la villa di Castello. Poi giunse a Firenze non si sa bene quando (dopo il 1761 sicuramente) per essere poi collocata negli Uffizi solo nel 1815. Ci si permette dunque di collocare il dipinto in un imprecisato ufficio di Firenze, dato che siamo nel 1789.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Florentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Florentia</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>16 ottobre 1789, Firenze, Via Tiratoio degli Agnoli…</em>
</p><p>Martin sulle spalle, André camminava a naso in su per ritrovare la via ch’era stata indicata da Madame de La Tour dove riunirsi.</p><p>Alcune strade s’aprivano più ampie e distese ma gli edifici s’imponevano possenti e chiusi e nobili, sontuosamente compatti, i voltoni oscuri, le inferriate istoriate, le icone illuminate da candeline votive.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur!” – i tre si sentirono chiamare e si voltarono.</p><p>Madame de La Tour corse verso di loro, i passetti spediti a farsi largo tra i passanti, il viso rasserenato d’essersi incontrati di nuovo.</p><p>“Avete risolto?” – chiese, lo sguardo aperto e…</p><p>“Si…vi ringrazio per la vostra intercessione…” – rispose André tirando giù Martin dalle spalle – “Siete stata davvero gentile. L’ufficiale ha redatto i documenti necessari…dovrò tornare nelle prossime settimane ma direi che le questioni più delicate sono sistemate…”.</p><p>L’altra sorrise: “Benissimo! Ed io sono felice d’esservi stata utile!”.</p><p>“Madame de la Tour…”.</p><p>“No! Per ricambiare la mia cortesia vi chiederei un grande favore!”.</p><p> </p><p>André conosceva l’etichetta ferrea e inappellabile che aveva subito per tutta la vita. Ecco proprio non si sarebbe aspettato da una donna nobile, di chissà quale alto lignaggio…</p><p>“Sentite v’ho già detto che ho cinque sorelle più piccole che hanno sempre trovato difficile chiamarmi con il mio vero nome…”.</p><p>L’altro rimase lì…</p><p>“Vi spiacerebbe smettere con tutti questi stupidi convenevoli e cominciare a chiamarmi <em>Joria</em>?”.</p><p>André non seppe che rispondere…</p><p>“Lo prendo come un sì!” – cinguettò l’altra che prese al volo la mano di Martin – “E sappiate che tutti mi chiamano così. Non crediate sia una concessione confidenziale! Lo faccio solo per risparmiarvi la lungaggine del mio nome assurdo!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo trovo un bel nome…in ogni caso…” – André non sapeva se mettersi a ridere o…</p><p>“Conoscete Donna Artemisia Gentileschi?”.</p><p>“No…mad…no…non…”.</p><p>“Certo…certo! Io stessa la definirei Madame Merisi!” – precisò l’altra – “Nel senso che le oscure ombre del disgraziato Michelangelo Merisi da Caravaggio si tramutavano in luce tra le dita della pittrice. Una donna! Convenite con me che per tramutarsi in luce l’ombra abbia necessità delle dita di una donna?”.</p><p>“Era una pittrice dunque?” – tossicchiò André che per poco non si strozzò mandando giù il respiro.</p><p>Nella testa convenne che sì, ci voleva una donna per…</p><p>Lui era ombra…</p><p><em>Lei </em>era luce…</p><p> </p><p>“Certo! Il mio nome viene da lì! Il mio secondo nome invece è Gloria ma le mie sorelle non riuscivano a pronunciarlo e così hanno finito per chiamarmi…Joria! Buffo vero? Se adesso avrete la compiacenza vi farò visitare l’opificio…”.</p><p>“Mad…” – André prese a sudare che no non ci riusciva a sciorinare quel buffo nomignolo e gli pareva di star lì a far la parte del cicisbeo che di quelli ne aveva conosciuti parecchi alla reggia – “Perdonate…dovete perdonarci ma noi dovremmo tornare…alla tenuta…”.</p><p>“Oui…senz’altro! Ma si farà sera tra poco e vi ritroverete nel buio più pesto a neanche metà strada. Credetemi…non vi consiglio di avventurarvi…è preferibile ripartire con la luce…”.</p><p>Ancora una volta André convenne che la dama aveva ragione.</p><p>La smania di tornare era all’apice.</p><p>Non sapeva come <em>lei </em>avrebbe accolto la prima pazzia, balenata in testa non appena aveva messo piede sul suolo italico.</p><p>Che ritrovarsi con un figlio non era mica questione da poco!</p><p> </p><p>“Seguitemi!” – sentenziò l’altra con fare cortese seppur militaresco.</p><p>“Noi…credo che Martin sia stanco” – obiettò André che a quel punto convenne con sé stesso che il nomignolo proprio non gli sarebbe uscito dalla bocca.</p><p>“Lo vedo…ma il posto merita senz’altro un passaggio. Stasera sarete miei ospiti a cena. Di solito alloggio in un albergo poco lontano. E non accetto un diniego da parte vostra. Venite dalla Francia. Sarò estremamente e categoricamente sfacciata ma vi chiederò di parlarmi un poco della vita che avete lasciato…”.</p><p> </p><p>André guardò Martin, l’altro stava lì, a bocca un poco aperta, occhi sgranati, in attesa, la mano stretta nella mano che da quando André gli aveva detto che erano padre e figlio a Martin gli pareva d’avercelo sempre avuto un padre e mai avrebbe fatto un passo senza l’altro.</p><p>Ma dall’opificio se n’erano appena usciti due facchini con un’enorme tela occultata sotto un drappo di stoffa istoriata. La curiosità era tanta e solcava veloce le viscere del bambino, tanto quanto l’idea, ancora un poco abbozzata e non del tutto compresa, che lui adesso era <em>figlio.</em></p><p>Non era più solo Martin.</p><p> </p><p>I piedi solcarono il portone, lo sguardo si sollevò ispezionando con timore e deferenza l’atrio scuro che sapeva un poco di muffa umida eppure odorosa, diversa da quella del legno marcio delle sentine de Le Comte Vert.</p><p>Sentori di terra spessa, bruciata, lavorata, battuta e poi lavata s’insinuavano per i corridoi, mentre incarnati pallidi, accesi, occhi azzurrati e verdi e neri e pupille disegnate o dipinte accompagnavano i passi.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia pareva di casa in quel luogo.</p><p>Come fosse lei stessa parte essenziale della mescolanza di tessuti, drappeggi istoriati, tinte pastello, ricami…</p><p>Tensioni emotive miste alle essenze terrene dei materiali con cui erano raffigurate.</p><p>Le seconde rendevano possibile la visione delle prime agli occhi dei visitatori.</p><p> </p><p>“Il vecchio padrone cedette questa casa e le terre al Generale Augustin Reynier Jarjayes…”.</p><p>Donna Laurenzia - Donna Lari, come ci tenne a precisare invitando l’altra a scegliere il nomignolo - fissò Oscar senza timore.</p><p>“Vostro padre…se non sbaglio? Vero!?” – puntualizzò decisa la comare.</p><p>Per quel che la riguardava, la persona che aveva di fronte era la figlia del Generale Jarjayes.</p><p>Domanda retorica. Non sarebbe stato necessario rispondere.</p><p>Oscar lo fece ugualmente.</p><p>“Sì, il generale è mio padre…”.</p><p>Nell’eloquio la sintesi di ciò che era stata e di ciò che era diventata.</p><p>Tornava ad essere <em>solo figlia</em>…</p><p> </p><p>“Quindi voi siete Oscar François de Jarjayes? La piccola Oscar?”.</p><p>“Io…<em>la piccola</em>…che intendete dire?”.</p><p>Oscar aveva appreso per progetto del padre da André.</p><p>Neppure lei aveva rammentato di quelle terre, possedute fuori dalla Francia, anche se ricordava d’esserci stata in Italia.</p><p>L’aveva raccontato persino al povero Louis Joseph…</p><p>Ma…</p><p>Che qualcuno si rammentasse di lei…</p><p> </p><p>Martin si staccò dalla mano, gli occhi iniziarono a bere avidamente ogni angolo degli strani stanzoni, sbirciando dentro gli armadi da cui s’intravedevano boccette di polveri colorate, disposte sapientemente per grado e tinta.</p><p>Odori di colla, solventi, legname morbidamente trattato, incutevano timore ed al tempo stesso allargavano la tenuta dei sensi, da sempre repressi alla sola visione di sé come oggetto, essere animato, utile al solo diabolico sollazzo diabolico di perduti demoni.</p><p>Elevavano allora le visioni…</p><p> </p><p>D’istinto le mani s’allungarono verso alcuni fogli di carta chiara, giallognola.</p><p>Redarguito all’istante da un ragazzotto che stava lì a piallare il fondo d’una croce di legno appoggiata ad un cavalletto, Martin si ritrasse correndo agli occhi...</p><p>Del padre.</p><p>Che a sua volta negò, forse intuendo che la visita non consentisse altro che di soddisfare i sensi, tutti gli altri, ma non quello del tatto che, convenne, ormai lo sapeva anche lui, era molto più potente degli altri ma per questo poteva anche creare più danni di tutti gli altri.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia intervenne intuendo il gesto e la necessità del bambino.</p><p>“Prego…vorresti della carta?” – chiese piano guardando il piccolo.</p><p>Martin rimase zitto.</p><p> </p><p>“E magari anche una grafite? Per disegnare?”.</p><p>Il quadro delle richieste era completo. Martin si stupì che l’altra gli avesse letto nei desideri così sagacemente.</p><p>Annuì…</p><p>“Vedrò che posso fare allora…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Te ne starai buono qui…io tornerò più tardi d’accordo?” – parlo piano André mentre toglieva le scarpe al moccioso.</p><p>Annuì di nuovo Martin, era talmente stanco che riuscì a sorridere solamente con lo sguardo, mentre le manine tenevano stretti i preziosi fogli di carta, <em>venti in tutto</em>, mentre in un fazzolettino a parte erano riposte con cura le due grafiti, leggere come piume ma capaci d’incidere i suoi sogni sulla carta.</p><p>Un respiro fondo.</p><p> </p><p>“Lascio la candela accesa…” – concluse André – “Domani mattina ripartiremo…”.</p><p>L’altro stava seduto sul letto, gli pareva sarebbe stato quasi inghiottito dal materasso troppo morbido.</p><p>Annuì di nuovo…</p><p> </p><p>André intese acconsentire al desiderio di Donna Artemisia di cenare assieme nella sala dell’albergo, un tavolo un poco appartato, silenziosamente avvolto dalla cortesia dei camerieri, nulla a che vedere con le chiassose osterie in cui s’erano ritrovati durante il viaggio.</p><p>L’altra era stata gentile ma aveva compreso che chiedere altre notizie sui nuovi arrivati avrebbe solo portato alla chiusura estrema del commensale che, per parte sua, non aveva più utilizzato il nomignolo che lei stessa aveva proposto.</p><p>Segno che, evidentemente, educazione e rango gl’impedivano di farlo.</p><p> </p><p>Una mera strategia…</p><p>Donna Artemisia la sapeva lunga, non concedeva mai ciò che sapeva di non poter concedere e s’aspettava gli sarebbe stato concesso solo ciò che lei avrebbe consentito.</p><p>Aveva saggiato il terreno dunque…</p><p>Forse l’ospite se n’era accorto.</p><p> </p><p>I modi sobri e contenuti deponevano per un nobile…</p><p>Andrè ci tenne a ribadirlo: “No…non lo sono…”.</p><p>“Ne avete tutta l’aria…” – ammise Joria per nulla contrariata ed anzi piacevolmente stupita dai modi rigorosi e sereni dell’altro.</p><p>La questione non pareva essere rilevante se non nella misura in cui si sarebbe ordita la conversazione secondo schemi più liberi e leggeri, niente affatto aggrovigliati alle noiose convenzioni nobiliari che imponevano certe domande e certe risposte e…</p><p> </p><p>Annuì André, sorseggiando il liquore alla fine della cena sobria e sufficiente per disfare le residue forze.</p><p>Ai cinque giorni di completa ed assoluta incoscienza ch’erano seguiti all’arrivo alla tenuta, si erano succeduti altrettanti giorni in cui era stato accanto a <em>lei</em>, seduto lì, accarezzando la fronte, cambiando la pezza umida che la febbre era tornata ma c’era d’aspettarselo.</p><p> </p><p>Poi era stata la volta della casa che aveva preso a girare in lungo e in largo.</p><p>Un edificio sobrio e razionale, le cucine e le dispense al piano terra, assieme ad alcune sale più ampie, una in particolare, assolutamente sorprendente anche s’era stata tenuta chiusa fino ad allora. Aveva appena fatto in tempo a chiedere che venisse ripulita, arieggiata, magari ridipinta dove necessario, due pareti erano ricoperte di stemmi e armi, in una c’era il camino e nella quarta una serie di porte finestre che davano sul giardino.</p><p> </p><p>Le stanze erano ampie.</p><p>Una in particolare, al piano superiore in angolo, a ovest, dal mezzogiorno accoglieva il sole e la luce che prendevano ad insinuarsi e a mantenersi lì, variando gradazioni fin quasi a sera, quando il cerchio s’inabissava, inghiottito dal mare.</p><p>Dunque aveva appena fatto in tempo a disporre che anche quella stanza venisse ripulita, i bauli portati lì, il letto rifatto, le tende lavate, e poi l’aveva presa in braccio e l’aveva portata lì, in quella stanza, così che se avesse desiderato la luce ne avrebbe beneficiato in abbondanza ma se avesse chiesto il buio sarebbe bastato chiudere le tende e la luce sarebbe entrata lo stesso, di sbieco, in punta di piedi, che della luce non se ne poteva fare a meno.</p><p>Aveva ragione Donna Artemisia in questo, solo le dita di una donna possono trasformare il buio in luce. Anche se forse lei intendeva altro.</p><p> </p><p>Poi c’era la casa che ospitava i custodi, un edificio separato, poco lontano, quasi un’entità a sé, circondato da aiuole più sobrie messe lì semplicemente per rimarcare la differenza con la casa padronale.</p><p>Più giù le scuderie.</p><p> </p><p>André si passò una mano tra i capelli rammentando le rapide spiegazioni del figlio dei custodi, Valentino Simon, che aveva parlato quasi senza prender fiato, perché il padre Cristiano, al momento del loro arrivo, non era alla tenuta, ma era stato tutto merito del padre se lì, lì…</p><p>Alcune giumente erano al riparo, nelle stalle, assieme ai puledri. Altri esemplari erano fuori, poco lontano all’aperto…</p><p>“Si chiama razza gentile…non è tipica della nostra zona…proviene da Pisa ma siamo riusciti a portare alcuni esemplari anche qui…” – aveva spiegato Valentino Simon.</p><p> </p><p>Ci aveva pensato per tutto il viaggio André ai cavalli che aveva ammirato. Avrebbe voluto che lei si svegliasse e potesse vederli. E poi l’avrebbe condotta giù, più giù, verso il golfo da dove s’intravedeva il paese sulla destra e di fronte il mare, la distesa azzurra staccata dalla distesa verde argentea delle chiome degli ulivi che ammorbidivano il terreno bruciato, i frutti ancora un poco acerbi, i tronchi nodosi e fissi…</p><p> </p><p>“E…il bambino…non è davvero vostro figlio?”.</p><p>La domanda lo colse di sorpresa. Ritenne d’essere sincero, in fondo la verità era la strada migliore per evitare d’esser colti in torto.</p><p>“Avete ragione…”.</p><p>L’altra sorrise, lievemente.</p><p>“Non abbiatevene a male…i lineamenti del piccolo sono davvero belli, molto raffinati…ma non sono i vostri…”.</p><p>“Siete una pittrice, immagino sia stato semplice dedurlo…”.</p><p>“Devo ammettere che se non fosse stato per l’esperienza nell’individuare i tratti importanti delle fisionomie avrei faticato a comprenderlo…ma…si è padri senza necessariamente aver generato figli…e si è figli senza necessariamente avere un padre vero!”.</p><p> </p><p>Era di larghe vedute Donna Artemisia de la Tour.</p><p>Eppure alla fine di ogni discorso, il timbro pareva velarsi d’una impercettibile nota triste, quasi che ogni constatazione non fosse motivo d’orgoglio ma di presa di coscienza d’una propria sconfitta. La donna ammirava la vita altrui e per quanto la propria fosse ricca di soddisfazioni, forse non era all’altezza di quella degli altri.</p><p>“Se non sono indiscreto…” – riprese André ch’era necessario aver delicatezza nel chiedere conto della vita degli altri.</p><p>“Siatelo pure…monsieur…” – Donna Artemisia aveva convenuto con sé stessa ch’era necessario ripristinare i rispettivi ruoli. S’era azzardata ad offrire una confidenza che l’altro non aveva raccolto.</p><p>Era necessario comprenderne i motivi piuttosto che esserne offesi.</p><p> </p><p>Sorrise André, si sentiva stranamente a proprio agio, intensamente grato d’essere lì con quelle immagini che gli giravano per la testa e che prendevano a convergere in idee, progetti.</p><p>La sensazione d’avere un futuro stretto tra le dita lo rasserenava. Doveva solo tornare, al più presto, ed afferrare e tenere stretta anche la <em>sua </em>vita, tra le dita, così stretta che <em>lei</em> alla fine sarebbe vissuta…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Sperò dentro di sé che Oscar avesse compreso la scelta della stanza, che avrebbe intuito perché André l’aveva portata lì, lui stesso, lei così leggera e persa che aveva avuto la forza d’aprire gli occhi e per un istante s’erano anche guardati o almeno così lui aveva inteso fosse accaduto ma poi lei s’era riaddormentata e non s’era più svegliata.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono vedova…”.</p><p>André si riebbe…</p><p>Pareva così giovane quella donna per essere vedova…</p><p> </p><p>“E’ vedova da molti anni…”.</p><p>La voce di Donna Lari giungeva un poco ovattata.</p><p>Il compromesso era stato raggiunto.</p><p>Oscar avrebbe fatto da sola.</p><p>Aveva accettato d’immergersi nella vasca colma d’acqua calda, mentre l’altra sarebbe rimasta dietro la porta a poca distanza, a riassettare la camera, il letto e a preparare i vestiti puliti.</p><p>Donna Lari non aveva sentito ragioni, non se ne sarebbe andata, che se l’altra fosse caduta a terra per via d’un capogiro, ch’erano giorni che non muoveva un passo, a lei sarebbe venuto un colpo e chi l’avrebbe sentito dopo il padrone che s’era raccomandato di accudirla e tenerla d’occhio!?</p><p>Immersa fino al naso, anzi per alcuni istanti aveva proprio affondato la testa sotto l’acqua, chiudendo gli occhi, immaginandosi d’essere di nuovo in mare…</p><p>No, il sentore del bergamotto disciolto nell’acqua e della lavanda e dell’arancio inondavano la stanza, nulla a che vedere con gli odori strazianti della sentina marcia.</p><p>“Vedova?” – chiese Oscar a bassa voce. Davvero s’immaginava una donna matura, anche se non anziana.</p><p> </p><p>“Mio marito…ci conoscemmo ch’ero molto giovane e c’innamorammo e ci sposammo e…”.</p><p>André ascoltava. Gli occhi dell’altra s’erano velati che i riflessi violacei erano divenuti trasparenti.</p><p>“Non abbiamo avuto figli. Lui è morto ormai da dieci anni…in non so quale battaglia…verso sud…non amo ricordare i particolari della morte d’una persona. Preferisco tenere a mente tutto ciò ch’è stata in vita…”.</p><p>André rimase zitto, non c’erano molte parole per confortare una simile situazione e s’immaginò che la sua ospite ne avesse già ricevute abbastanza.</p><p> </p><p>“Posso comprendervi…” – si limitò a confermare André che l’altra si stupì.</p><p>L’accenno ad un legame così forte non era stato speso semplicemente per conoscersi meglio. Riferire d’un legame così forte significava chiedere di fare altrettanto.</p><p>I due s’intesero e Donna Artemisia chiese conto dell’affermazione, solo con lo sguardo.</p><p> </p><p>“Ho perso molti compagni…alcuni…erano amici…nulla a che vedere con il vostro dolore…che non si può misurare…ma…”.</p><p>André prese ad osservare oltre la donna che aveva di fronte. Il tramonto inondava il cielo mentre nuvole azzurrate striavano l’orizzonte.</p><p> </p><p>“Perse il marito molti anni fa…così tornò alla tenuta di famiglia…si trova non distante da Alcantia…”.</p><p>Gli arti si muovevano piano immersi nell’acqua, le cicatrici fresche sulle braccia pulsavano…</p><p>“Ha preso ad accudire le sue sorelle più piccole che ad una ad una si sono sposate e se ne sono andate. Solo Ambrose è ancora con lei…”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>Il corpo gemeva di stanchezza e fremeva di rabbia, incomprensibile che adesso era al sicuro.</p><p>“Donna Artemisia ogni tanto viene con qualche tela e chiede di poter stare nel giardino…accade soprattutto in primavera e poi in estate…dice che la luce del mare sulle rose del nostro giardino è impossibile da ritrovare altrove…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un guizzo…</p><p>Dunque madame era una…</p><p>“Una pittrice!?”.</p><p> </p><p>Da fuori giungeva il rimestare delle faccende. La mente era vuota invece, nessun ricordo, nemmeno l’ultima volta che aveva fatto un bagno decente, come quando era bambina, abbandonata a sé stessa, senza paura che qualcuno volesse…</p><p>Farle la pelle…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La mente era vuota. Nessuna immagine, nessun suono, se non quelli ovattati e placidi della casa e del giardino fuori.</p><p>Da lontano le parve davvero d’udire nitriti di cavalli…</p><p> </p><p>“Oui…da piccola è stata in visita a questa casa e s’è innamorata dei giardini! Ecco perché da quando perse marito, dopo essere rimasta per qualche tempo Roma, è tornata qui. E ogni primavera ritorna qui…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un guizzo di cattiveria…</p><p><em>Per fortuna siamo in autunno! </em>- lo pensò davvero Oscar che non voleva vedere nessuno e non le importava…</p><p>Smisurato <em>ego…</em></p><p> </p><p>Sorrise immersa nella vasca d’acqua tiepida.</p><p>
  <em>E chi diavolo sarà mai questa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Artemisia…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sollevò il braccio. Le cicatrici pungevano…</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione…</em>
</p><p>“Sulla mensola c’è…un unguento…il padrone s’è raccomandato d’applicarlo sulle…oh…bambina…ma che v’è accaduto?” – l’altra brontolava ordini e disponeva perché tutto fosse in ordine.</p><p>Nessuno la chiamava più bambina, tranne nanny.</p><p> </p><p>Uscì dall’acqua, il guizzo di luce attraversò la stanza e le riportò la propria immagine riflessa sullo specchio allungato ch’era lì…</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione…</em>
</p><p>Il corpo talmente magro, la pelle talmente bianca, non pallida…</p><p>Bianca che i segni delle legature infastidivano lo sguardo e colpivano i sensi.</p><p> </p><p>Scostò il viso e prese a vestirsi.</p><p>“Nessuno mi chiama più bambina…”.</p><p>Il rimprovero uscì velato, solo per convenienza ma davvero quell’appellativo era incredibilmente familiare.</p><p> </p><p>Riaprì la porta della stanza da bagno ch’era attigua alla camera da letto. La stanza era inondata di sole adesso, quasi feriva lo sguardo.</p><p>Donna Lari s’affrettò a passarle una giacca di lana, lunga che avvolse il corpo imprigionando il tepore della pelle ancora umida.</p><p> </p><p>“Venite…”.</p><p>La sinistra s’allargò verso il davanzale.</p><p>Le finestre erano aperte e davano s’un terrazzo ampio, anche se protetto da due lati, così che ci si poteva sedere fuori e stare riparati dal vento ed al tempo stesso spaziare con lo sguardo in lontananza.</p><p>Il tramonto inondava la costa. Il cielo era sereno, tinteggiato di nuvolette bianche piccole, messe in fila da chissà quale rigorosa mente. Pareva stessero fuggendo disegnando una linea curva che si perdeva.</p><p>L’odore del mare inondava i sensi…</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>
  <em>Il buio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La donna prese a spiluccare una giacca scura ridotta piuttosto male, borbottando tra sé e sé che sarebbe stato impossibile ripararla con quegli sbreghi.</p><p>Oscar osservava l’orizzonte, il vento a muovere i pensieri.</p><p>
  <em>Torna…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’altra ripeté la domanda che le cicatrici e i vestiti disfatti ed il viso un poco perso facevano pensare a chissà quale viaggio.</p><p>Oscar non rispose, non aveva senso.</p><p>Chiese altro che nella testa vorticava la sensazione di aver vissuto lì, di avere ricordi di quel luogo, seppur sormontati da altri più pressanti e torbidi, capaci di tenere sott’acqua i primi, oltre che la voce ed il respiro.</p><p>“Avete conosciuto mio padre?”.</p><p> </p><p>Se ne stava rannicchiata sulla strana sedia allungata, lo schienale ricoperto da una fodera morbida.</p><p>L’altra si trascinò fuori una seggiola ed una coperta che le mise sulle gambe.</p><p>Si sedette prendendo il respiro, un po’ per scegliere le parole necessarie a far comprendere all’altra ciò che sapeva, un po’ perché aveva il dubbio che quel viaggio non fosse uscito da una decisione facile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sì…come v’ho detto prima ho abitato in questa casa fin da quando son nata. La mia povera mamma e mio padre stavano qui, alla tenuta, la custodivano. Un giorno, il vecchio padrone ci ha detto che ne veniva un altro…un altro padrone…dalla Francia…uno che stava nell’esercito. Avrebbe guardato la casa e le terre…io…avevo…che avevo!? Si…li avevo diciott’anni…ero già maritata con il mio Cristiano…che siccome non avevamo mica la casa…è venuto lui a stare qui…per aiutare s’intende…il padrone era d’accordo. Ci lavoravamo tutti nei campi qua attorno…a cavarli di bocca alla palude… che la sera c’era la terra e la mattina dopo ci trovavi l’acqua! E la stagione dopo si ricominciava tutto daccapo! Una vera disdetta! Non ci si potevi mica sedere e stare a guardare…e poi si doveva scansare anche le maledette zanzare!”.</p><p>Oscar distolse lo sguardo che non sapeva nulla di quel che ascoltava se non che il nobile francese doveva essere suo padre.</p><p> </p><p>“Il vecchio padrone era…poverino…l’era buono ma tanto vecchio e non c’aveva figli e lui se ne voleva tornare su…a casa sua…in Austria...e io stavo male…avevo paura che quello nuovo c’avrebbe mandato via…e dove andavo io con il mio Cristiano!?”.</p><p>La donna raccontava, pareva descrivere immagini che scorrevano davanti a sé, come fossero ancora tutti lì, vecchi e nuovi padroni, vecchi e nuovi custodi.</p><p>Anche ad Oscar parve davvero di vederla la scena.</p><p> </p><p>“Poi finalmente…l’è arrivato…”.</p><p>Donna Lari si sporse un poco, tono pettegolo ma sincero…</p><p>“Uh…lo rammento ancora come fosse l’altro ieri! Un uomo distinto…alto…e l’era gentile…anche se un po’ mi faceva paura…perché parlava poco...e ti guardava con certi occhi!”.</p><p>La mano svolazzò a tagliare l’aria, come un coltello che affetta veloce una cipolla.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar chiuse gli occhi a rammentare quelli grigi e severi del padre.</p><p>Si, anche lei ne aveva avuto paura, ma solo perché lui ambiva alla perfezione e glielo aveva spiegato che se lei non avesse appreso tutto alla perfezione…</p><p>Lei rischiava la vita ogni volta e se non fosse stata abbastanza abile, sarebbe morta.</p><p>Tutto lì…</p><p> </p><p>Dio, adesso ammetteva che quella severità – seppur nel dannato ruolo in cui l’aveva cacciata il padre – le aveva salvato la vita.</p><p>Sarebbe vissuta come una dama e sarebbe morta di noia.</p><p>Era vissuta come un soldato e avrebbe rischiato di morire ogni giorno.</p><p>Dunque…</p><p> </p><p>“Non aveva mica l’uniforme…sapete…” – l’altra proseguì, pareva fosse la prima volta che poteva finalmente cimentarsi nel racconto, chiosando particolari e cadenzando la voce a gorgheggiare virtù. Senza timore che in fondo stava parlando del padre proprio alla figlia.</p><p> </p><p>“E con lui c’era la sua signora…”.</p><p>Oscar fu costretta a sollevare lo sguardo: “Mia madre…”.</p><p>Non avrebbe mai immaginato che Marguerite avesse seguito il marito in quel viaggio.</p><p>Madame Jarjayes viveva praticamente a Versailles, era la figlia di uno dei camerieri più in vista della corte.</p><p>Dunque i genitori avevano ricevuto il permesso di lasciare la Francia…</p><p> </p><p>“Era sua moglie si…e c’erano anche due bambine…belle come il sole…una doveva avere forse otto anni e l’altra un poco più piccola…e c’era la loro balia che mi disse ch’erano appunto le figlie di sua signoria…il generale. E che quello aveva altre tre figlie ma l’erano troppo piccine per far quel gran viaggio e allora le avevano lasciate a casa…”.</p><p><em>Forse erano Marie Anne e Clotilde…- </em>s’immaginò Oscar.</p><p> </p><p>“La madre e la balia s’occupavano delle piccole mentre il generale l’ha girata tutta la casa e la tenuta e poi le terre su e i pascoli…e le piccine stavano qui…a leggere o ricamare…oppure scendevano in spiaggia a correre sulla sabbia…solo al pomeriggio però…e non avevano il permesso di fare il bagno che sennò la pelle…poverine…la si sarebbe riempita di quelle tristi macchiette rosse…non so come si dice…”.</p><p>“Taches de rousseur…” – sussurrò Oscar che aveva compreso ma non aveva idea di come si traducesse la parola.</p><p>“Tach…” – balbettò Donna Lari - “Non so…si…quelle che si vedono in faccia…lentiggini…ecco!”.</p><p>Annuì Oscar…</p><p>“La loro pelle era bianca e candida…sembravano due principesse…”.</p><p>L’immagine colmava i sensi.</p><p>Chissà dov’era lei, Donna Lari aveva detto che a casa c’erano rimaste altre tre figlie, le più piccole…</p><p>
  <em>Si...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hortense, Victoire e Josephine erano davvero piccole…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Il generale è stato qui un poco…e poi il vecchio padrone ci ha chiamato e noi avevamo davvero paura e ci ha detto che quella casa sarebbe stata di quell’uomo…che quello l’aveva presa e noi ci siamo guardati in faccia e abbiamo pensato che ci avrebbe mandato via…e io ricordo d’aver preso la mano di Cristiano e gliel’avevo tenuta stretta e stavo per piangere perché…perché…”.</p><p>Donna Lari parve lì lì per commuoversi.</p><p>“Si…insomma…il generale ci ha detto che quella casa l’era bella e che era tenuta bene e ci chiedeva se volevamo restare e…”.</p><p>Tirò su col naso Donna Lari.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quello era davvero tuo padre?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’uomo severo ed autoritario che ti ha allevato come un maschio, facendo di te un soldato, perché un giorno potessi prendere il suo posto?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ci ha detto…dico…io…lui ci ha chiesto a noi se volevamo restare?! Lui…ecco…vi pare…era vostro padre…e io mi sono messa piangere perché la casa dove dormivo io e il mio Cristiano poteva diventare la nostra casa. Era nostra…e allora non ci ho proprio capito nulla e gli ho preso le mani e lui quasi quasi s’è spaventato poverino e gli ho detto grazie…e lui m’ha detto solo che sarebbe stato contento se quando fosse tornato gli avessi detto grazie come lo dicono i francesi…e lì mi sono spaventata di nuovo…”.</p><p>Un fiume in piena…</p><p> </p><p>“E poi…quando gli ho detto che aspettavo un bimbo…il mio primo figliolo…”.</p><p>“Un figlio…”.</p><p>Oscar ascoltava il racconto immersa in un’atmosfera irreale, catapultata in un tempo a lei sconosciuto, se non che il seguito indusse una sensazione ancora più forte e potente.</p><p> </p><p>“Quando l’ha saputo al generale gli si sono illuminati gli occhi e me l’ha detto che pure la sua signora…anche lei avrebbe avuto un altro bimbo…che sarebbe arrivato e…anche lui sarebbe diventato padre un’altra volta…dunque se avevano cinque piccine…quello era il sesto bambino…”.</p><p>Sorprendente…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase lì, stranita dal racconto.</p><p>
  <em>Un altro figlio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’ultima delle sei figlie…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La più piccola…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…lo ricordo si…e la vostra balia mi disse che il generale lo sperava che sarebbe stato un maschio…che lui c’aveva bisogno di quello…si…perché l’era un generale…e gli doveva insegnare a diventare un soldato. Forse altri figli…non ne sarebbero arrivati. Madame era tanto bella ma…non so…”.</p><p>Donna Lari tirò un respiro fondo.</p><p>Lì s’arginavano racconto e congetture, accarezzati dal vento della sera, mentre il tempo aveva preso a correre a ritroso.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Se le parole di questa donna sono vere allora…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu eri quel bambino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eri tu, Oscar François de Jarjayes…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Che…che anno era?” – chiese Oscar, la voce incerta.</p><p>“Oh…sì…capisco…ve lo dico…ecco…il mio Valentino…è nato a novembre di quell’anno…del cinquantacinque…dunque l’era primavera…certo…la primavera del cinquantacinque!”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Quindi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eri tu…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le dita s’impressero a stringere i braccioli della poltrona, una smorfia di rifiuto, di rabbia…</p><p>Si tirò su la coperta.</p><p>“Avete freddo? Volete rientrare?” – s’affrettò l’altra che aveva percepito l’impercettibile tremore.</p><p>“No…sto bene…continuate pure…”.</p><p> </p><p>“So a che pensate…” – fu lo sguardo della custode ad illuminarsi – “E che l’ho pensato anch’io…secondo me quel bambino…”.</p><p>Anche Donna Lari lasciò correre il pensiero, di pari passo alla voce che si spegneva.</p><p>L’accenno al desiderio del padre s’era scontrato con lo smacco dell’ennesima figlia femmina che adesso era lì, davanti agli occhi.</p><p>Chissà che doveva aver pensato e provato il padre…</p><p> </p><p>“Comunque…si…credo foste voi…perché…”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>Il racconto riprese, come una trama da tessere con cura affinché il ricamo emergesse chiaro e lucente.</p><p> </p><p>“Cinque anni dopo…”.</p><p>Oscar fissò l’altra. Ora i tempi combaciavano perfettamente con quello che si era sedimentato nella mente, seppure avvolto da un’aura ovattata e labile.</p><p> </p><p>“Il generale è…ritornato…assieme a madame ed alla balia e…Gesù…io non ho veduto piccine al loro seguito o così almeno avevo pensato vedendo…voi…”.</p><p>“Io…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>
  <em>A cinque anni eri già vestita come un maschio e camminavi e ti muovevi come un maschio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La schiena ritta, perché dovevi stare in guardia, il busto eretto perché dovevi schivare i colpi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anche s’era solo un gioco...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chissà…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eri davvero tu…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chissà se a te venne consentito di scendere fino in spiaggia e correre a perdifiato e finire in acqua e bruciarti la pelle al sole?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Vostro padre teneva in braccio un bimbetto…” - rise Donna Lari - “Già, un bimbetto che appena l’ha messo giù a preso a correre ovunque e a ficcare il naso ovunque e…la testa bionda non faceva che girarsi e voltarsi di nuovo…”.</p><p>Che la donna si prese le mani nelle mani al ricordo.</p><p> </p><p>“Le manine un poco appiccicose…oh…anche mio figlio aveva cinque anni allora…ma…insomma…era così diverso! Madame Glacé m’ha detto che quel piccino era <em>il figlio</em> del generale…”.</p><p>Rise di nuovo la comare: “A me proprio non mi sembrava un piccino!!”.</p><p>Fece spallucce: “Nessuno gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso…e l’andava su e giù per le stanze e poi giù alla spiaggia…insomma…nulla a che vedere con le sue sorelle…quelle che avevo veduto cinque anni prima! E poi giorno…”.</p><p>Donna Lari fissò l’altra a quel punto che i lineamenti non erano più quelli d’un moccioso di cinque anni, ben educato, rispettoso ma serenamente caparbio e un poco capriccioso e vispo e…</p><p> </p><p>“Un giorno la sono entrata nella sua stanza…e quello stava là…e non l’era proprio un maschietto! Gesù! L’era proprio una mocciosa!”.</p><p>Che Donna Lari si fece il segno della croce, neanche avesse visto un demonietto…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non ricordava nulla, era davvero troppo piccola.</p><p>L’unico riferimento temporale nella sua vita d’infanzia era sempre stato André.</p><p> </p><p>Prima di André…</p><p>E dopo…</p><p>Dopo, quando s’erano conosciuti.</p><p>Prima di lui non c’erano ricordi, sensazioni, rituali.</p><p>Forse perché era davvero troppo piccola eppure certi ricordi di loro due, assieme, ch’erano pure molto piccoli, quelli li aveva mantenuti, seppur ammantati del velo del tempo ch’era trascorso.</p><p> </p><p>“La balia le stava dietro…a correrle dietro…che doveva metterle la camiciola…e la mocciosa l’andava su e giù dal letto e saltellava e rideva per non farsi pigliare! Oh sì…quella l’era proprio una bambina dagli occhi di cielo e le ciglia brune lunghe e capelli del colore dell’oro e la pelle bianca, lucente…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>
  <em>Eri tu…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Quando m’ha visto…s’è fermata e m’ha sorriso. L’era carina…e buffa…con quei cappellucci corti corti e ricci che davvero pareva un bambino. Ma insomma! E allora…”.</p><p>Il racconto veniva da lontano eppure le sensazioni provate allora erano ancora lì, incise sulla pelle…</p><p> </p><p>Non un fiato…</p><p>Oscar si chiuse nella coperta, a proteggersi dal freddo che lentamente la stava assalendo.</p><p>Solo che non era freddo…</p><p> </p><p>“La povera balia…s’è messa l’indice sulla bocca e m’ha guardato con du occhi così! E m’ha detto di star zitta per carità! Che nessuno lo doveva sapere! Quello lì, l’era <em>il figliolo</em> del generale…che l’avrebbe cresciuto come un bambino e…”.</p><p>Un altro segno della croce…</p><p>“Insomma sono rimasta lì, con la bocca aperta e mi sono detta come la si poteva far quadrare di tirar su una femminuccia come un bambino e…mica solo come un bambino…ma poi farlo diventare un soldato!?”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le ragioni…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le conosci quelle ragioni.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuo padre ti ha detto che quelle ragioni erano sbagliate ma che la tua vita non è mai stata un errore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eppure…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuo padre ha rinnegato quelle ragioni, che se le avesse seguite a quest’ora tu saresti finita a marcire dentro una prigione od esiliata chissà dove…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oppure…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“La mi son sentita un poco triste…se m’immaginavo come l’erano carucce le altre figliole e tutti i riguardi che s’erano avute per quelle…e voi invece…sì perché quella eravate voi!”.</p><p>La comare fissò l’interlocutrice avara di parole, quasi muta.</p><p>E quella abbassò lo sguardo.</p><p> </p><p>La conversazione diveniva aspra che aspri erano i ricordi degli anni rubati eppure sorprendentemente vivi, colmi di privazioni e fatica e durezza.</p><p>Le mani strette nelle mani, la durezza si era incisa sul cuore, che a causa di quella durezza, si proprio a causa di quella, lei aveva rischiato di perdere André.</p><p> </p><p>Poteva bastare…</p><p>In fondo lei aveva solo domandato alla donna se aveva mai conosciuto il padre.</p><p> </p><p>No, l’altra impose un altro racconto, che quello che aveva tirato fuori dal passato riportava l’esser figlia e basta.</p><p>Dunque non bastava…</p><p>Dunque, la riconoscenza verso il padrone delle terre, generoso e fiero, imponeva la spesa d’un altro fatto.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo rammento sapete…che un giorno ch’eravate ancora qua…vostro padre aveva fatto spargere nel cortile che dava sulle scuderie della paglia. Un mucchio bello largo…e poi v’aveva fatto salire su a cavallo…Gesù mica un cavallo piccolo di quelli che si usano per i mocciosi! No…proprio un cavallo…che voi l’eravate così piccola…”.</p><p>Ancora un segno della croce.</p><p>C’era da comprendere allora come, nella testa della comare, il racconto sarebbe andato a favore del generale, piuttosto che rimarcarne l’assoluta incoscienza.</p><p>Oscar non rammentava nulla.</p><p> </p><p>“Insomma…lui stava lì e voi là sopra e v’ha lasciato là sopra…da sola…e lo stalliere seguiva l’andatura dell’animale. E il generale v’osservava e vi diceva che fare…e di stare dritta e…ma come la si poteva capire una cosa simile!? Che ne so…magari voleva farvi provare a stare in sella ai cavalli che s’allevavano qui…erano bestie docili…ma…”.</p><p>Un respiro…</p><p>Lo sguardo al mare…</p><p>Oscar stava lì, perduta nel racconto dell’altra. A tratti gli pareva assurdo, perché lei non rammentava nulla, ma poi i gesti del padre le riportavano che quell’episodio poteva essere davvero accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>“Stavo alla finestra…e poi è arrivata anche madame…vostra madre…e s’è messa anche lei a guardare…e la vedevo ch’era seria seria…e…mi pareva proprio triste…e allora mi sono detta che c’aveva ragione poverina. L’era troppo pericoloso…e se…e se…e…infatti la bestia ad un certo punto s’è innervosita e lo stalliere a tirato per tenerla buona e quella ha preso a dimenarsi e v’ha buttato giù. Insomma come si butta a terra un uovo…per sbaglio s’intende…come una pagliuzza trascinata via dal vento! E…Gesù mio…v’ho visto davvero finire a terra…e sulla paglia certo ma…proprio per terra…e…madame…che quasi m’è caduta pure lei lì a terra e allora mi sono dovuta dar da fare per tenerla su e ho visto solo che voi stavate là…e vostro padre aveva preso a chiamarvi…ma no…”.</p><p>Tirò su col naso Donna Lari…</p><p> </p><p>“Nulla…che poi son dovuta correre a prendere la canfora per madame…e quando la poverina s’è riavuta m’ha detto di correre a vedere che avevate fatto voi e io ho corso…che non ero mica vecchia come adesso…”.</p><p>Un altro segno della croce…</p><p>Oscar non rammentava l’episodio ma che fosse caduta da cavallo sì, era accaduto spesso e dunque anche allora…</p><p>S’era sopravvissuta dunque non era accaduto poi nulla di grave.</p><p> </p><p>“Per fortuna…poi vi siete svegliata...solo qualche lacrima… e…”.</p><p>Donna Lari fece spallucce…</p><p> “Ecco…io gliel’avrei voluto dire al generale ch’era matto… che non si poteva rischiare così la vita d’un figlio! Ma come facevo?! Lui era stato così buono…e vado a dire a uno che m’ha regalato la casa ch’è un matto?!”.</p><p>Oscar sorrise…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, non si poteva…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’incedere delle parole regalava un che di armonioso ed asciutto, come se gli eventi si fossero depurati, grazie allo scorrere del tempo, degli antichi rancori, delle buie recriminazioni, dell’odore stantio d’esser stati errori, per divenire ed esistere solo come fatti, quasi fossero accaduti ad altri e non a lei.</p><p>“Vostro padre s’è preso un bello spavento…e vostra madre non ha voluto parlargli per tutto il giorno! Se l’è rimasta chiusa nella sua stanza…”.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Lari dunque in una manciata di parole aveva stabilito che suo padre era un matto e che madame avrebbe goduto sempre della infinita solidarietà della custode.</p><p>Ma nulla era servito.</p><p>Il padre aveva mantenuto le sue intenzioni…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar ricambiò lo sguardo dell’altra, a dire...</p><p>
  <em>Sono ancora qui, come vedete sono tutta intera! Più o meno…</em>
</p><p>Constatazione ovvia che tutte e due si guardarono…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tuo padre non ha desistito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nonostante tutto non senti di odiarlo, vero?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ha consentito di vivere una vita così diversa da quella di tutte le altre donne…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei vissuta come Marte, come uno dei suoi figli…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Poi…poi arrivò una lettera…si diceva che una figliola s’era ammalata…ma l’era la figlia della vostra balia…”.</p><p>
  <em>La madre di André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fu allora che hai conosciuto André.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sua madre era morta. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tutto combacia…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lo rivide avanti a sé, bambino triste e silenzioso, spaventato a morte e lei – cinica e cattiva – gli aveva imposto di non azzardarsi a chiamarla <em>mademoiselle</em> e poi che si fosse spicciato ad apprendere i rudimenti della scherma perché lei voleva un compagno di scherma…</p><p>Mica un amico con cui passare il tempo!</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Di lì a qualche giorno siete ripartiti…e da allora non ho più visto nessuno. Il generale ha scritto in questi anni, chiedendo delle terre…si è sempre fidato ciecamente del lavoro di mio marito…”.</p><p>Oscar glielo chiese all’altra dove fosse…</p><p>“Mio marito è a Roma…è partito ormai da un mese…”.</p><p>Si stupì Oscar…</p><p> </p><p>“Ci vogliono parecchi giorni per raggiungere Roma e un paio solo per avere il permesso d’entrare in città…sapete…il nostro Pio VI l’è parecchio preoccupato! E’ nato in terra di testardi ed è proprio un testardo! Ha una paura matta che i francesi gli portino via…quella…quella…”.</p><p>Prese a schioccare le dita Donna Lari che il nome sfuggiva.</p><p>“Avignone…” – sibilò Oscar che sul punto aveva già ascoltato discorsi del genere.</p><p>“Ecco sì…e che ne so dove si trova codesta città…i francesi l’han fatta grossa con quella storia che avrebbero tirato giù una fortezza a Parigi…”.</p><p>L’altra snocciolava eventi come fossero chiacchiere di paese, il giorno di mercato.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sentì che le forze venivano meno.</p><p>Le descrizioni avevano preso a rovesciarle addosso la eco delle giornate infernali, della fuga, dell’assenza…</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p> </p><p>“Beh…ma non penserete mica che vostro padre non v’ha voluto bene!? A modo suo s’intende…non lo so che vita v’ha fatto fare ma…”.</p><p>Oscar non rispose.</p><p>Non le riusciva di dare una definizione della propria vita, non lì, non in quel momento.</p><p>L’altra comprese che la conversazione era terminata.</p><p>Si alzò per uscire…</p><p> </p><p>“Che la desidera da mangiare per questa sera?” - si permise di chiedere – “Per cena s’intende!?”.</p><p>“Non ho…preferenze…lascio a voi…la scelta…”.</p><p>Un lieve sorriso d’intesa…</p><p>“Con il vostro permesso allora mi ritiro. Non restate troppo fuori. Fa fresco alla sera…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonate…” - s’era aveva già sbirciato oltre il davanzale – “Dove conduce quella…scala?”.</p><p>S’intravedeva una scala semi interna che sbucava dalla casa e s’inoltrava giù ma la vegetazione oscurava la vista. Era l’imbrunire…</p><p> </p><p>“Porta al giardino sul retro…”.</p><p>Lo sguardo corse più lontano…</p><p>“Se si segue il sentiero si arriva fin giù, alla spiaggia…”.</p><p>
  <em>Il buio oltre…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si posò sul letto, dentro la stanza, rifatto, accogliente.</p><p>Lo sguardo tentò di superare la boscaglia che degradava verso il mare, arbusti appena mossi dalla brezza della sera, il rauco grido di gabbiani che intrecciavano gli ultimi voli.</p><p>Le gambe la tenevano in piedi…</p><p>Un passo, un altro passo…</p><p> </p><p>I passi presero a solcare il corridoio, secondo la valutazione la scala prendeva inizio da lì, si…</p><p>Giù, sempre più giù, fino al giardino ampio e luminoso che s’apriva davanti. Poche aiuole, arbusti spogli, da lontano intravide una <em>macchiaccia nera</em> che l’osservava.</p><p>I passi presero ad andare oltre e lo stradello di ghiaia portava effettivamente verso la boscaglia, fatta di querce basse e pini storti.</p><p>Nitriti di cavalli la raggiunsero.</p><p>Sì, dovevano essercene parecchi nelle scuderie, dato che poco lontano vide recinti e cumuli di fieno ed un assembramento di finimenti, selle, redini…</p><p> </p><p>Giù, verso il mare dove si poteva respirare…</p><p>S’accorse che la macchiaccia le stava venendo dietro.</p><p>I passi faticavano a farsi strada tra gli arbusti.</p><p>Ancora un poco, ancora…</p><p>Il respiro prese a mancare, anche se l’odore del mare s’era fatto inteso e pieno, che lo vide alla fine aprirsi davanti agli occhi. Era l’imbrunire, una nebbiolina leggera solcava l’orizzonte, il sole era ormai scomparso.</p><p> </p><p>Non faceva freddo ma la solitudine immensa pesava, che là fuori, all’imbrunire, la rena pareva colmarsi delle anime perdute di quelli ch’erano scomparsi.</p><p>Nessun suono, solo le onde che s’infrangevano, a tratti inghiottite da mucchi d’alghe sfilacciate e scure.</p><p>Da lontano sulla destra vide le luci d’un paese. A sinistra no, il buio avanzava avvolgendo le colline e la spiaggia aperta e spessa.</p><p>Prese a camminare nemmeno sapeva dove.</p><p> </p><p>Spesso non si cammina verso un luogo preciso.</p><p>Spesso si cammina alla ricerca di un tempo, di una voce, di un pertugio capace d’ammansire le domande, i dubbi, capace d’acquietare persino i pensieri tutti, così da non rischiare d’impazzire, perché essi stanno lì nelle viscere a rodere la coscienza.</p><p> </p><p>Adesso era buio. Finalmente…</p><p>Forse al buio avrebbe trovato le risposte…</p><p> </p><p>“Ma…dove…”.</p><p>André sollevò il candelabro verso il grande letto intatto, le lenzuola ripiegate con cura.</p><p>“Martin…ma dove…sei?”.</p><p>Prese a cercare nella stanza avanzando piano, tentando di scorgere il bambino che pareva scomparso nel nulla.</p><p>Era buio…</p><p>Nel buio, i fantasmi hanno tutti lo stesso colore.</p><p> </p><p>S’inginocchiò appoggiando il candelabro che illuminò il corpicino dell’altro, raggomitolato a terra contro la parete, i fogli di carta stretti tra le mani, gli occhi chiusi. Dormiva…</p><p>“Che fai qui a terra?”.</p><p>Provò a scuoterlo, ad afferrarlo, che quello spalancò gli occhi tentando di scansarsi.</p><p>“Sono io! Mi riconosci?”.</p><p> </p><p>André riprese le candele avvicinandole di più. Martin s’era svegliato o forse no, comunque comprese chi era l’altro e lo riconobbe perché il corpo riprese una postura meno rigida. Un sussulto, un mezzo singhiozzo…</p><p>“Non devi dormire per terra. Non sei più su quella nave…te l’ho già detto…e anche se non sono con te non devi avere paura. Nessuno potrà più farti del male…”.</p><p>Annuì Martin anche se pareva inchiodato lì.</p><p>“Avanti…”.</p><p>André gli tese le braccia e l’altro ci si ficcò dentro.</p><p> </p><p>“A letto…forza…sei un moccioso testardo!”.</p><p>L’altro gli prese la mano accarezzandola.</p><p>“Starò con te…va bene…ma non ti azzardare a sparire…non posso cercati tutte le notti sotto il letto o negli armadi! So che hai sofferto…ma…”.</p><p>Gli occhioni inebetiti di sonno dell’altro lo fecero desistere.</p><p>“Lo so che il buio può fare paura…”</p><p> </p><p>Il buio…</p><p>Si ritrovò a terra…</p><p>Si sedette, il respiro troncato dallo spasmo al petto.</p><p>Era buio adesso. Non s’intravedevano più luci, né a destra, né a sinistra. Non sapeva dove fosse.</p><p>Non aveva importanza.</p><p>Ovunque sarebbe andata le sue domande, i suoi demoni se li sarebbe tirati dietro per tutto il resto della vita.</p><p>Per quel che avrebbe vissuto…</p><p> </p><p>A terra…</p><p>Le mani si chiusero ad afferrare ciuffi di alghe rinsecchite. Nugoli di moscerini infastiditi s’innalzarono…</p><p>Prese a tossire…</p><p>Era buio…</p><p>Forse dell’olandese non le importava più nulla, qualsiasi parte di lei fosse riuscita a strappare e a distruggere. Forse erano altri i fantasmi che avevano viaggiato assieme a lei, per miglia e miglia, cavalcando sulle montagne dell’Auvergne e camminando per il porto di Marsiglia.</p><p>Ovunque fosse andata…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>Un sussulto…</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>Si ritrovò sveglio, occhi sbarrati, Martin che gli dormiva appiccicato addosso.</p><p>Era buio, ma loro si ascoltavano sempre, anche quando non erano assieme…</p><p> </p><p>Un ululato…</p><p>La faccia bagnata…</p><p>“Gesù…Sadira…meno male…”.</p><p>La voce la riconosceva, il nomignolo no!</p><p>O forse…</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di rialzarsi, intravide delle lanterne attorno a sé, il viso di Donna Lari e di due uomini ch’erano venuti dietro alla prima, che a quella doveva essere venuto un colpo alla vista della stanza vuota, il letto rifatto, intatto e la nuova arrivata, che nemmeno si doveva sapere ch’era arrivata davvero, finita chissà dove.</p><p>“Vi prego…perché? Non dovevate uscire!”.</p><p>“Sto bene…” – un mugugno – “Volevo solo…prendere un po’ d’aria…”.</p><p>“E che per prendere un po’ d’aria c’era bisogno di venire fino al golfo!? Ancora un po’ e chi vi trovava più se non era per Sadira?”.</p><p>Ecco, di nuovo quel nomignolo…</p><p>Era il nome della macchiaccia nera dunque, una specie di colosso a quattro zampe che se ne stava seduto lì vicino, nero e placido ad attendere che tutti si fossero fatti i dovuti convenevoli e si fossero decisi a tornarsene a casa.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Lari tentò d’aiutarla ma l’altra la scansò.</p><p>“Faccio da me…”.</p><p>Caparbia, c’impiegò un poco a rimettersi in piedi, non voleva essere guardata o toccata o scrutata. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarselo che se fosse sparita quelli della casa sarebbero scesi a cercarla.</p><p> </p><p>“Gesù mio…ecco perché vostro padre non vi toglieva gli occhi di dosso!” – prese a borbottare la comare dopo aver congedato i due aiutanti, imponendo loro di tenere la bocca chiusa se volevano tenersi il lavoro alla tenuta.</p><p>Non c’erano altre minacce capaci di zittire la gente da quelle parti.</p><p> </p><p>“Potete andare, scusate se vi ho dato pensiero…”.</p><p>La testa sul cuscino, un respiro fondo, forse era meglio se avesse dato retta all’istinto e ci si fosse ficcata dentro quel dannato letto, che non aveva immaginato d’anelare al buio così tenacemente.</p><p>“Che dirò al padrone se sparirete di nuovo?”.</p><p>“Non sparirò…” – un mugugno – “State tranquilla…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Sadira…andiamo…”.</p><p>Ci provò Donna Lari a tirarsi dietro la macchiaccia ma quella s’era distesa a terra, stanca e soddisfatta.</p><p>“Non m’infastidisce…è…”.</p><p>“Una scocciatrice! Ecco che l’è questa…no…vieni”.</p><p>“Andate!”.</p><p>“La cena…mad…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar aveva chiuso gli occhi, intuendo il tepore morbido rilasciato dalla coltre pulita, non li avrebbe riaperti nemmeno se avessero preso a torturarla.</p><p>“Non ho fame…” – un sibilo.</p><p>L’altra stava per saltar su che non si doveva far così e che allora era stata presa in giro e che l’avrebbe detto il padrone…</p><p>Oscar la prevenne, ad occhi chiusi, severa.</p><p>“Ve lo prometto…domani mangerò…adesso sono troppo stanca…”.</p><p>“Siete…testarda…”.</p><p>“Lo so…André me lo dice sempre…”.</p><p>“E che credete che sia un bene!? Esser testardi per una donna non va mica bene sapete!”.</p><p>“Allora facciamo che io non sono una donna! In fondo non mi avete raccontato che per tutti io dovevo essere un moccioso!? E’ meglio che la questione resti così!”.</p><p>Gli occhi erano chiusi, ancora, che alla povera Donna Lari non gli riusciva di comprendere se quella stesse parlando nel sonno o fosse seria.</p><p> </p><p>“Se sta bene a voi!? Una domanda sola però…se la siete un maschio come la si dovrebbe chiamare allora vossignoria? – chiese Donna Lari un poco ferita nell’orgoglio e con una punticina di sana ironia.</p><p>“Ecco…” – un altro mugugno – “Vossignoria…andrebbe bene…anche se non so nemmeno cosa vuol dire!?”.</p><p>“Ma…ma…sì…certo…ma…”.</p><p>“Andate…sono stanca…” – le parole masticate nel sonno…</p><p> </p><p>Un piede pestato a terra fu l’ultimo suono emesso dall’altra che si rialzava, si rassettava il grembiule quasi l’avesse lavato e stesse lì a stirarlo prima di stenderlo.</p><p>Donna Lari inforcò la porta per uscire.</p><p>“Testarda!”.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>“Dai…c’è n’è un altro un poco più su!”.</p><p>S’erano fermati a riposare, dopo aver cavalcato quasi quattro ore, sul greto d’un rivolo, che poi s’erano accorti di due alberi di fichi mezzi spogli, aggrappati alla collinetta come due scheletri abbattuti dal vento e qualche frutto tardivo che faceva capolino, ficcato tra le fogliacce gialle e secche.</p><p>“Più su…”.</p><p>Se lo teneva sulle spalle Martin e André seduto sul cavallo, mentre il bambino cercava d’afferrare i frutti.</p><p> </p><p>Martin prese sul serio l’ordine e mise i piedi sulle spalle dell’altro rizzandosi su fin quasi a volare che per poco non prese ad ondeggiare.</p><p>“Ti tengo! Bravo!” – André pareva esser tornato indietro nel tempo, che <em>loro due</em> facevano la stessa cosa quand’erano piccoli, solo che in due non arrivavano nemmeno all’altezza che adesso lui solo raggiungeva.</p><p>Adesso era tutto diverso. Assaggiare il passato attraverso la consistenza del presente è tutt’altra cosa. Non si sente più l’amaro del dubbio e del futuro.</p><p> </p><p>“Vieni giù moccioso!”.</p><p>André mollò la presa, l’altro perse l’equilibrio e prese a cadere, afferrato al volo come fosse un uccellino nell’attimo in cui tenta di lasciare il nido, immemore di non aver nemmeno una piuma decente addosso.</p><p>“T’ho preso!” – afferrato e stretto, il bambino ricambiò la stretta prendendo a ridere anche se non un suono usciva dalla bocca.</p><p>Rise André trattenendo il cavallo che s’era innervosito degli strani giochi equestri che si permettevano i due cavalieri a cui era stato affidato.</p><p>Una bestia da tiro che come tutte le bestie da tiro era servita appunto a <em>tirarli fuori</em> da quel girone dantesco che s’era rivelata la città di Firenze, che quel giorno, quando s’erano svegliati tutti e due e tutt’e due avevano guardato di sotto dalla finestra, avevano sgranato gli occhi alla vista della piazza ricoperta di tende, banchetti, cassette stese, mazzi di fiori, ceste di frutta, uova, galline…</p><p> </p><p>Dall’albergo con la carrozza non sarebbero riusciti ad andarsene, così André era sceso giù e s’era messo a cercare un venditore di cavalli, da cui cavar fuori una qualsiasi bestia a quattro zampe che avrebbe permesso di sgusciare di mezzo al mercato.</p><p>La città s’era rivelata una sorta di calderone fremente e vivo, una donna suadente che ti abbraccia e ti tiene stretto e non ti vuole lasciare libero.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…” – Donna Artemisia l’aveva rincorso, che un poco doveva essersi data della sciocca ch’era da un pezzo che non l’era capitato di correre dietro ad un uomo a quel modo…</p><p>André s’era scusato.</p><p>Ma da quel viaggio erano tornati in tre e dei tre quello che ne aveva risentito più di tutti era quello ch’era rimasto a casa. André doveva comprendere come procedeva la sua salute.</p><p>“Il vostro…” – chiese piano Joria, comprendendo che l’argomento sarebbe stato impossibile approfondirlo. Non in quel momento…</p><p> </p><p> “Siete stata d’una gentilezza impagabile!” – aveva convenuto André – “E…davvero ammetto che il mio comportamento rasenta quasi l’offesa…”.</p><p><em>Offendetemi pure</em> era parsa dir l’altra con gli occhi sgranati e le mani nelle mani!</p><p>André gliel’aveva letto in faccia o quasi…</p><p>Ma quei due giorni di viaggio non sarebbero diventati tre o quattro.</p><p>Mai.</p><p>Nulla al mondo gli avrebbe impedito di ritornare a casa.</p><p>Né la suadente gentilezza di Donna Artemisia, né il caotico mercato rionale disteso sotto le finestre dell’albergo, nulla!</p><p> </p><p>Doveva tornare, vederla…</p><p>Dio, doveva abbracciarla e raccontarle le follie che si stavano susseguendo nella testa e quelle che aveva già avuto l’incoscienza di mettere in atto, una dopo l’altra.</p><p>Era libero e non perché possedeva una casa…</p><p>Era libero…</p><p>Il suo nome risuonava sulle labbra di chiunque incontrasse e non vi era deferenza o lusinga, né rimprovero o rigetto.</p><p>Era il suo nome e basta.</p><p>Era libero e si sentiva vivo…</p><p>Così dannatamente vivo…</p><p> </p><p>Valentino Simon aveva chiesto di poter lasciare la città, anche lui, ma lui non si sarebbe diretto a casa ma avrebbe proseguito, che voleva ricongiungersi al padre che stava molto probabilmente sulla strada di ritorno da Roma.</p><p>Insomma la casa pareva punto d’arrivo e di partenza…</p><p>André gli aveva dato il consenso, era curioso di conoscere il custode della tenuta, che se un poco assomigliava alla moglie…</p><p> </p><p>Poi era stata la volta d’un cespuglio di more e poi d’un noccioleto che si dovevano solo allungare le mani e poi prendere a martellare i gusci per liberare le nocciole.</p><p>Solo che le nocciole in tasca ci potevano stare, le more no, così s’erano avvicinati ad una casa per chiedere un sacchetto, un recipiente, un qualsiasi contenitore. E per poco anche lì non s’erano presi una mezza schioppettata che non c’era stato verso di far comprendere al contadino che il paiolo glielo avrebbero pagato.</p><p> </p><p>“Corri!” – che André s’era dovuto caricare il moccioso in spalla e via giù per lo stradello seguiti tutt’e due da parole ostili in una lingua incomprensibile, anche se si capivano benissimo le intenzioni del contendente.</p><p>Altre risate…</p><p>“Pazienza! So che avresti voluto portarle delle more…ma…le cercheremo attorno alla casa…ci saranno dei rovi…”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Cercare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attorno…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alla casa…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Cercare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rovi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attorno alla casa…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André s’era scandito le parole semplici nella testa e…</p><p>
  <em>La casa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erano vivi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>S’ingigantiva la sensazione che penetrava nelle narici dell’odore della terra strappata alle paludi, agli acquitrini, delle cortecce nodose delle viti e degli ulivi e delle betulle e delle querce e dei cipressi.</p><p>S’ampliava la sensazione delle distese asciutte, chiare, gialle, rigate di fresco dai vomeri degli aratri, solcate da falchi e poiane in caccia. Strida di gabbiani…</p><p>Il corpo doveva ammaestrare sé stesso a ritrovarsi fermo e poi, dopo aver assaporato la stabilità, rimettersi in moto in avanti, verso il futuro, qualsiasi esso fosso stato.</p><p> </p><p>Uno starnuto che quel moccioso aveva preso ad infilargli un filo d’erba nel naso…</p><p>“Ma sei già sveglio?” – André s’era tirato su di soprassalto, s’era guardato intorno, la calura del mezzogiorno era calata per lasciar posto alle prime ore del pomeriggio. Se avessero cavalcato di buona lena sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare forse a notte fonda. Non ci vedeva più bene, in compenso il moccioso ci vedeva benissimo.</p><p>Un’intesa tacita…</p><p>“Che ne dici, ce la fai?” – chiese solo per scrupolo, che l’altro gli fece un muso lungo.</p><p>“Romanov avrebbe detto <em>lo prendo come un sì!”</em> – chiosò André caricandosi il moccioso sulle spalle, facendolo salire sul ronzino.</p><p> </p><p>La sensazione diventava sempre più ampia a mano a mano che i due prendevano a riconoscere il paesaggio vicino a casa.</p><p>L’intravidero da lontano, la casa, su, su per la collinetta dolce, che da lontano invece avanzavano nubi scure mescolate a quelle chiare e brillanti, rischiarate dalla luna piena.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuno li attendeva, l’edificio ed i suoi abitanti immersi nell’atmosfera irreale della notte, solo due bracieri accesi, fuori, ad indicare la porta d’ingresso.</p><p> </p><p>André si sincerò che Martin stesse in piedi e l’altro annuì seppur pieno di sonno. Le mani rigidamente ficcate nelle tasche. Dal viaggio aveva riportato tesori inestimabili.</p><p>I fogli di carta, la grafite…</p><p>Schizzò via come una lepre, mentre André portava il cavallaccio nella scuderia, che doveva esser chiusa a quell’ora e sicuramente ci avrebbe impiegato un poco a capire come e dove trovare il necessario per rifocillarlo.</p><p>In realtà no, non c’impiegò molto, che un tizio da dentro la casa lo raggiunse e lo riconobbe e gli fece una gran festa avvertendolo che lo stavano aspettando e che Donna Lari…</p><p>“Donna Lari?” – si stupì André.</p><p>“Oh…sì…Donna Laurentia…noi la chiamiamo così…comunque lei aveva dato disposizioni perché noi fossimo pronti ad accogliervi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Dannazione, ci stava prendendo gusto, ch’era sempre stato abituato a far tutto da sé e invece adesso poteva semplicemente ringraziare quell’uomo, cedergli volentieri le redini del ronzino e via, su, avviarsi verso la casa e passare addirittura da dietro, senza attraversarla tutta, che in un attimo avrebbe raggiunto la sua stanza.</p><p>L’aveva portata lì, in quella stanza, proprio quella che dava sul retro della casa. Ci si arrivava da una scala di pietra che risaliva la parete dell’edificio e poi veniva inghiottita da una specie di loggia che dava sul corridoio che portava…</p><p> </p><p>Un tonfo…</p><p>Trambusto infernale…</p><p>André sollevò lo sguardo verso l’alto, prendendo a correre su per la scala, fino in cima. Dio, erano giorni che non le parlava…</p><p>Quando l’aveva lasciata il dottore l’aveva rassicurato. Lei stava dormendo, stava solo dormendo.</p><p>Così aveva deciso di partire e nel cuore il desiderio che lei si svegliasse ed al tempo stesso la voglia che non accadesse finché lui non fosse tornato.</p><p>Insomma…</p><p> </p><p>Un tonfo…</p><p>André spalancò la porta del corridoio.</p><p>Intuì la sagoma di Martin che correva verso di lui, fece a tempo a caricarselo in spalla che dietro sbucò un cane enorme, nero, all’apparenza capace d’intimorire solo per via della stazza. Non ringhiava, semplicemente abbaiava e ogni rantolo era un sobbalzo di tutta la massa di pelo lucente e liscio e corto. La bava umettava la bocca…</p><p> </p><p>Martin s’aggrappò ad André che non aveva mai visto l’animale.</p><p>I latrati presero a svegliare tutta la casa…</p><p>Da una parte della scala che portava al piano di sotto sbucò Donna Lari in vestaglia, i capelli arruffati e gli occhi fuori dalle orbite…</p><p>“Gesù…ma…che…”.</p><p> </p><p>Dall’altra…</p><p>“Torna qui…”.</p><p>André guardò meglio…</p><p>La figura si reggeva in piedi appoggiata allo stipite della porta…</p><p>Si guardarono…</p><p>S’erano parlati, ascoltati, amati anche così, anche senza parlarsi, ascoltarsi ed amarsi…</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>Un sussulto…</p><p>“André…sei…tornato…”.</p><p>La rivide, in piedi, sveglia, il volto pallido, le guance scavate, i capelli arruffati, le dita sottili strette al legno della porta.</p><p>Era buio…</p><p> </p><p>“Sadira…sciocca!” – intervenne Donna Lari – “Ma non li riconosci?”.</p><p>Domanda retorica che no, Sadira quei due non li aveva mai visti perché si dava il caso che quella bestiaccia s’era incamminata dietro al custode Cristiano Simon quando lui era partito per Roma e Donna Lari aveva immaginato che il marito se la fosse portata dietro, salvo poi vedersela ricomparire una settimana dopo, segno che la testona aveva cambiato idea e se n’era tornata sui suoi passi, beffando custode e moglie.</p><p>Solo che nel frattempo alla tenuta era arrivata nuova gente che, sempre nel frattempo, era poi ripartita, evitando d’un soffio la reciproca conoscenza.</p><p>La bestiaccia oltre che testona era parecchio vagabonda…</p><p> </p><p>“Non vi fa nulla!” – la custode prese a salire gli ultimi gradini e a tirare per il coppetto la cagnona che stava lì, piantata a guardia del corridoio. Quei due non li conosceva, in compenso conosceva la nuova padrona e quando il moccioso era entrato di gran carriera nella stanza, il cane aveva immaginato fosse chissà chi, senz’altro un terrificante nemico risalito dal magma notturno di gracidii e ronzii e squittii che animavano i boschi attorno alla tenuta.</p><p>Così s’era messo sull’attenti e aveva preso a fissare l’ospite che, dal canto suo s’era spaventato a morte e dalle mani gli erano cascate tutte le nocciole che aveva nelle tasche e i fogli di carta e…</p><p>Il moccioso aveva fatto un passo indietro, finendo per scivolare proprio sulle micidiali sferette e il tonfo aveva innervosito davvero il cane ch’era sceso giù dal letto e s’era messo ad abbaiare contro il povero Cristo.</p><p> </p><p>Il cane si fece trascinare via, che solo la mole avrebbe consentito di non esser spostato d’un pollice.</p><p>André rimise Martin a terra e quello a passi cauti prese ad andare verso di lei e lei, anche lei, fece un passo e si chinò e si ritrovò seduta a terra come una scema con il moccioso tra le braccia che quasi le veniva da piangere e nemmeno sapeva perché.</p><p>Il moccioso puzzava di terra e di erba e di noci e di fichi…</p><p>Era impolverato e sudicio…</p><p>Sapeva di buono, l’intenso e struggente odore della vita che insiste caparbia e non cede un soffio all’amaro destino.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi siete mancati…” – glielo disse piano, all’orecchio.</p><p>Lo sguardo chiuso sul corpicino del moccioso si sollevò. Vide André avvicinarsi…</p><p>Martin si scansò…</p><p>Lei rimase lì a terra.</p><p>Era buio…</p><p> </p><p>Era senza forze, eppure la forzata immobilità l’aveva condotta a lui. Col pensiero s’era ritrovata ad immaginarsi tra le sue braccia, chiusa, abbracciata, stretta.</p><p>Gli occhi chiusi avevano ripensato alla pelle delle guance, all’odore del collo, al silenzioso battito del sangue…</p><p>Nel buio il desiderio era tornato a solcare i muscoli, lieve dapprima, quasi timido, che non sapeva se poteva permettersi di desiderare.</p><p> </p><p>André non c’era, non era lì e lei s’era detta che poteva farlo, poteva chiudere gli occhi e pensarlo e lasciarsi amare anche così, al buio, in solitudine.</p><p>Al desiderio dell’intelletto s’era sommato quello fisico che davvero la notte precedente s’era sentita sollevata, avvolta, stretta, chiusa, amata, senza peso ed il corpo s’era sciolto innalzandosi in una caduta irreale dentro sé stesso, pulsando piano, tremando piano…</p><p> </p><p>André era lì adesso.</p><p>Allungò la mano, corse al volto accarezzando la guancia.</p><p>“Sei…come stai?” – chiese piano mentre la guardava e non poteva fare altro.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>“Meglio…Donna Lari mi ha detto che sei stato a Firenze…”.</p><p>“E’ andato tutto bene…”.</p><p>Un altro respiro…</p><p>C’era così tanto da raccontare ma tutte e due stavano lì a guardarsi, ad annusare la reciproca libertà ed al tempo stesso il filo che li legava</p><p> </p><p>Le porse la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi.</p><p>Il contatto fu lieve e repentino…</p><p>Oscar si rialzò e lui fece per abbracciarla.</p><p>La postura s’irrigidì. Era difficile non accorgersene, che da quando si amavano era accaduto spesso di ritrovarsi abbracciati e sempre i corpi s’erano avvicinati prima ancora che la mente ed i pensieri.</p><p>Si stupì André, non volle forzare il gesto.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora?” – chiese di nuovo.</p><p>Oscar distolse lo sguardo…</p><p>André era lì, ma tutti i pensieri parevano aver preso la foga di rimescolarsi ed annebbiarsi e confondersi, impedendo di cedere.</p><p>“Sto meglio…davvero…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Padrone…” - la custode s’avvicinò - “Volete…”.</p><p>“Mangiare sì!” – riprese André, la voce impostata e netta, per imporre a sé stesso di andarsene.</p><p>“Posso…disturbarti…più tardi?” – chiese avvicinandosi di nuovo – “O forse stavi dormendo…”.</p><p>Annuì Oscar, in silenzio.</p><p> </p><p>Quando si chiuse la porta, alle spalle, lo sguardo prese a correre attraverso la stanza, rischiarata dal lume d’un moccolo.</p><p> </p><p>La stufa di maiolica nell’angolo emanava il tepore necessario a tenerla calda.</p><p>Che avrebbe fatto…</p><p>Vide il letto, gli occhi s’aprirono mentre la mente correva.</p><p>Voleva tornare a sentire il desiderio scorrere dentro le vene, dentro il corpo.</p><p>Voleva tornare a sentire le mani di André accarezzarla e la mente perdersi nelle carezze e perdersi dentro di lui…</p><p>Lo desiderava…</p><p>Voleva la sua voce nelle orecchie e le sue mani su di sé e poi il respiro sciogliersi sulle labbra.</p><p> </p><p>E poi…</p><p>Ogni incedere della volontà prendeva a scontrarsi contro il buio dov’erano inghiottite le membra, il sesso, la capacità di muoversi su di lui e di aprirsi a lui.</p><p>Allora fino a quando avrebbe dovuto sopportare il dolore di una ferita che si animava e pulsava dolorosamente ogni qualvolta lui si avvicinava, che lei cercava di sforzarsi, di resistere e poi era anche peggio, perché si ritrovava annientata dall’essere incapace di accoglierlo su di sé!?</p><p>Non ricordava e non riusciva a capire se quei ricordi fossero sepolti nella sua mente per una qualche ragione.</p><p>Perché la sua mente si rifiutava di farli riaffiorare?</p><p>Non poteva…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sentì una porta chiudersi, un colpo netto, dietro di lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ombre che la circondavano…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mani che l’afferravano e non aveva la forza di liberarsi, di correre via.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poi ci riusciva e come in un girone infernale non appena tornava a respirare ecco di nuovo quella porta che sbatteva e di nuovo il corpo si ritrovava prigioniero, incapace persino di contorcersi per sfuggire dalla sensazione d’oppressione.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Provò a gridare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nessun suono, tanto meno la sua voce. Tutto intorno pareva inconsapevole della sua esistenza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Provò di nuovo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si spalancarono nel buio, la luce del moccolo rischiarò la sagoma sopra di sé.</p><p>“Ti sei addormentata…non volevo svegliarti…volevo solo coprirti…”.</p><p>Il volto di André, gli occhi morbidi e tesi verso di sé.</p><p>Un balzo indietro, la tensione ammaestrata attraverso la distanza imposta ai due corpi.</p><p>André sollevò le mani per lasciarla.</p><p>“Posso…hai la febbre?”.</p><p>Oscar negò, le reazioni sconsiderate del corpo iniziavano a ferire, anche lei stessa.</p><p>Inspiegabili, senza ragione, se non l’unica che lei ancora non aveva compreso o forse inconsciamente non voleva accettare.</p><p> </p><p>La mano si posò sulla fronte, Oscar si lasciò andare all’effimero contatto.</p><p>“No, direi di no!” – André non tolse il palmo, lasciandolo scivolare sul viso, accarezzando la guancia.</p><p>La fissava e lei fissava lui.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma…che hai fatto?” – glielo chiese ad un certo punto – “Che hai fatto al viso?”.</p><p>La mano ricadde giù.</p><p>Lo sguardo di lei non si scompose dimostrandosi solo sorpreso. La contestazione non pareva negativa.</p><p>“Sei…così…” – accennò André.</p><p> </p><p>La luce dello sguardo era diversa e André non comprendeva ch’esso potesse essere avvolgente tanto quanto il corpo di lei lo stesse respingendo lì, mentre lui avrebbe voluto solo baciarla, piano, e succhiare piano le labbra, inumidirle e morderle, come s’era ritrovato a convenire che a lei piaceva davvero.</p><p>“Sei…”.</p><p>“Cosa!?” – il dubbio che la postura rigida avesse storpiato anche lo sguardo.</p><p>Oscar era terrorizzata che André pensasse che lei non l’amava più, non era così, solo che…</p><p> </p><p>“Sei così bella…”.</p><p>Sorpresero le parole, acquietando la paura, sollevando i sensi.</p><p>Ma no, lei non riuscì ad avvicinarsi.</p><p>Non riuscì a sentirsi bella.</p><p> </p><p>André comprese e si ritrasse di qualche pollice.</p><p>“Volevo solo dirti cosa è accaduto in città…”.</p><p>Oscar rimase silenziosa. Combatteva e…</p><p>“Sono riuscito a registrare il passaggio di proprietà…ma non è questo che volevo dirti…non solo questo…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Non te ne ho parlato prima…non ho potuto. Io avrei…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si guardarono, ancora. Lei assorta nel raccoglimento dello struggimento ancestrale d’un corpo ferito che non può ribellarsi alla violenza subita e che si punisce da sé ed infierisce su sé stesso, che non dovesse mai più accedere ancora alla bellezza, alla gioia, all’amore, perché così violato il corpo non se le merita.</p><p>Non aveva idea che il corpo così si stesse difendendo.</p><p> </p><p>“Ho deciso di adottare Martin…”.</p><p>L’affondo la distolse dai pensieri.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>“Ho presentato Martin come mio figlio…il bambino è arrivato in questo paese da solo…e non volevo che passasse per un garzone o un servo…”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>“Hai fatto bene…” – la risposta uscì lieve ed intensa – “E’ giusto…così sarà davvero al sicuro e nessuno potrà portarlo chissà dove od allontanarlo da noi…”.</p><p>“Allora non ti spiace?”.</p><p>“Certo che no…avrei dovuto immaginarlo che l’avresti fatto. Conoscendoti!”.</p><p>“Che…vorresti…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole s’intercalavano agli sguardi.</p><p>André intuì uno spiraglio di distensione e allungò la mano di nuovo per accarezzare il collo.</p><p>Le dita fremevano, erano diventate abili a sollecitare il fremito che giungeva inaspettato, nascosto chissà dove ma capace d’essere rievocato attraverso il lieve contatto.</p><p>“Quindi sei d’accordo?” – chiese lui piano accarezzando la pelle.</p><p>Silenzio, Oscar chiuse gli occhi, annuì, che si riferiva al bambino. Però i sensi ascoltavano l’incedere delle dita mobili, lente, sapienti…</p><p> </p><p>“Non sei in collera con me?” – continuò lui che adesso però il bambino non c’entrava più nulla e lui aveva preso ad avvicinarsi di nuovo, il viso sul viso, la bocca a sfiorare la bocca.</p><p>Il contatto fugace solleticò la pelle leggera delle labbra, sfiorata dalla barba un poco lunga.</p><p>Oscar negò, che non era in collera.</p><p>Gli occhi chiusi, il respiro aveva preso ad innalzarsi mentre le tempie pulsavano ed i muscoli avevano preso a contorcersi, seppur immobili, nel tentativo di stare lì.</p><p> </p><p>La lingua si sporse per assaggiare le labbra, inumidirle e solcare il labile confine che separava le bocche…</p><p>Un respiro fondo, il corpo di André si sporse sopra di lei, lei, gli occhi chiusi, alla ricerca di sé…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La porta sbatté di nuovo forte…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nel buio, nella mente, nel silenzio della casa immersa nella notte…</em>
</p><p>Le mani s’aprirono puntandosi contro le spalle di lui…</p><p>La voce uscì a stento, trattenuta, inghiottita dalla resistenza a non cedere all’istinto di sollevarsi. Il corpo s’animò da sé, affondando contro la volontà, l’intenzione, il desiderio.</p><p>“Aspetta…” – si morse il labbro Oscar, la testa voltata di lato.</p><p>Sperò, pregò, supplicò sé stessa che lui non avesse sentito, che non si sarebbe fermato, che…</p><p>“Oscar…” – la voce di André ruppe il silenzio.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro respiro, fondo, André le prese i polsi, staccando le mani dalle proprie spalle, delicatamente, senza forzarla. Afferrò i lembi della coperta tirandoli su per coprirla di nuovo.</p><p>Si tirò indietro, prendendo a togliersi la giacca, intuendo la sensazione grave che solcava il respiro ed il volto di lei.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora non sei arrabbiata con me?” – chiese di nuovo per tornare all’argomento neutro.</p><p>“No…” – si sforzò di rispondere Oscar – “Non lo sono…”.</p><p>“Lo speravo…”.</p><p>“Perché? Dovresti conoscermi…ti avrei appoggiato comunque…”.</p><p>Oscar tentò di riprendere almeno la conversazione. Ma il corpo aveva preso a ribellarsi davvero che vedeva l’altro che s’era tolto la giacca e si stava sfilando il fazzoletto dal collo.</p><p>Il gilet…</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta…” – disse lei di nuovo, la voce spezzata.</p><p>Se lui si fosse disteso lì, accanto a lei, sarebbe stata la fine. Lo conosceva, sapeva che avrebbe voluto restare lì, con lei, e sapeva ciò che desiderava. Lo stesso che chiedeva lei…</p><p>“Io…”.</p><p>Come avrebbe fatto a dirglielo che non sarebbe riuscita a…</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, ripercorse i gesti consueti, i baci, gli abbracci, le carezze…</p><p>Riassaggiò l’intenso fremere del sesso che pulsava e lambiva il sesso…</p><p>Non sarebbe riuscita a…</p><p> </p><p>“André…”.</p><p>L’altro la prevenne di nuovo che aveva capito e forse no, non aveva capito perché, ma non poteva vederla scivolare nel terrore di fronte a sé. Non un’altra volta. Non sarebbe mai riuscito ad amarla così, forzando i gesti, anche solo attraverso carezze e…</p><p>Prese a raccogliere la giacca…</p><p>“Ti lascio…vado a lavarmi…sono impresentabile…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra abbassò gli occhi raggomitolandosi nella coperta.</p><p>Si sentì morire che lui aveva capito e non sapeva nemmeno come spiegarglielo, che non sapeva nemmeno spiegarlo a sé stessa.</p><p>“Perdonami…”.</p><p>Un sussurro, lacrime silenziose trattenute in gola presero a salire dallo stomaco, assieme alla nausea ed all’angoscia che l’avevano presa nei giorni precedenti.</p><p> </p><p>“Non preoccuparti…” – ammise André sulla porta. Non riuscì a replicare alle parole di lei, che neppure lui aveva ancora compreso cosa fosse accaduto realmente.</p><p>Solo ammetteva ch’era in atto una battaglia.</p><p>Solo non sapeva se lei lo considerava alleato oppure avversario.</p><p> </p><p>“Solo…ricordati che non sei sola…io ci sarò sempre…”.</p><p>Non attese risposta.</p><p>“Starò con Martin questa notte…non riesce ancora a dormire dentro un letto…l’ho già trovato rannicchiato a terra un paio di volte e credo sia perché…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Forse ha paura…” – concluse lei che parve ammetterlo anche con sé stessa.</p><p>Se l’avesse fatto…</p><p>Se avesse accettato una buona volta d’ammettere che aveva paura, allora forse...</p><p>Non era ingiusto avere paura. Era normale…</p><p> </p><p>La porta si richiuse.</p><p>André aveva impiegato una vita intera ad aspettare lei.</p><p>Avrebbe continuato a farlo…</p><p>“Anche se tu non mi vorrai accanto…” – concluse tra sé a voce bassa appoggiato al legno ancora qualche istante.</p><p> </p><p>Bruciava il rifiuto, bruciava il dubbio, bruciava il desiderio…</p><p>Bruciava la mancanza di tempo…</p><p> </p><p>La porta si chiuse.</p><p>Oscar rimase sola come aveva chiesto e come mai avrebbe desiderato.</p><p>Una contraddizione dietro l’altra…</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>André ritrovò Martin nel solito angoletto. Nemmeno la stanza un poco più familiare della nuova casa aveva avuto effetto sul bambino che stava lì, a terra, mogio, le guance umide.</p><p>“E adesso? Perché piangi?”.</p><p> </p><p>Si chinò continuando a liberarsi dai vestiti. Era stanco André.</p><p>Il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto far da sé e girare ed ispezionare le terre, i campi, le scuderie, per prendere finalmente conoscenza della sua nuova vita e delle nuove responsabilità.</p><p> </p><p>Il bambino allungò il mucchietto di fogli un poco stropicciati, reduci del viaggio.</p><p>Prese ad agitarli puntando il ditino contro la carta.</p><p>Molti erano ancora intatti.</p><p>“Che cosa è accaduto? I fogli…” – cercò di comprendere André.</p><p> </p><p>Martin gli prese la mano e gli disegnò un numero sul palmo.</p><p>“Diciannove…i tuoi fogli sono diciannove?”.</p><p>Annuì Martin poi impresse il numero venti. I fogli originariamente ricevuti erano venti ma lui ne aveva in mano solo diciannove.</p><p> </p><p>“Uno l’avremo perduto…forse mentre cercavamo di sfuggire a quel contadino così poco ospitale…” – obiettò André sorridendogli.</p><p>Il bambino scorse i fogli, due riportavano un volto tratteggiato…</p><p>Era piccolo Martin ma l’ovale del viso, gli occhi grandi ed i capelli un poco arruffati inducevano a pensare che…</p><p> </p><p>“E’ lei? E’ Oscar?” – intuì André che l’altro annuì puntando di nuovo il dito contro i fogli – “Hai perso un suo ritratto?”.</p><p>Il quadro era completo che i lacrimoni presero a scendere silenziosi rigando le guance.</p><p> </p><p>Era prevedibile Martin, non per questo meno sorprendente la rabbia per aver perduto una traccia preziosa di sé. Lei che sgusciava dalle mani e dalla fantasia del bambino e s’imprimeva su di un semplice foglietto. Lei, perduta adesso…</p><p>“Mi spiace…davvero…ma vedo che nei hai fatti altri. Li apprezzerà vedrai…” - tentò di consolarlo André.</p><p>Se lo caricò in spalla di nuovo Martin, appoggiandolo al letto e togliendogli i preziosi fogli dalle dita che quello era talmente esausto che il tocco del cuscino gl’indusse il sonno all’istante.</p><p>Appoggiò i figli sul comò, lì accanto.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>“Madame…”.</p><p>L’altra si voltò, aggiustandosi il mantello ed i ciuffetti di piumette che impreziosivano una spilla ferma tessuto e che solleticavano il petto.</p><p>Sorrise al commesso dell’albergo mentre le porgeva un foglio.</p><p> </p><p>“Era nella camera dal vostro ospite…quello ch’è andato via col bambino…”.</p><p>Il foglio passò di mano, le dita sottili e lunghe l’afferrarono con delicatezza mentre lo sguardo si posava sul volto tratteggiato, umili segnetti scaturiti dalla mano di un bambino.</p><p>Donna Artemisia si soffermò.</p><p>Non gli parevano i tratti di André. E nemmeno i propri.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo restituirò io a loro…vi ringrazio…” – annuì Donna Artemisia.</p><p>Lo guardò spesso quel ritratto Donna Artemisia durante il viaggio di ritorno verso casa, il diciannove ottobre di quell’anno.</p><p>Quello stesso giorno un intero consesso assembleare lasciava la cittadina di Versailles, dove ormai non c’era più nemmeno il re, per andare a trasferirsi definitivamente nella sede sua propria naturale, quella di Parigi, all’Arcivescovado, da cui avrebbe governato la Francia per gli anni a venire.</p><p> </p><p>La dama piegò il foglietto in quattro parti e se l’infilò nella taschina del vestito istoriato di fiori e frutti estivi così come l’ampio mantello di broccato che avvolgeva la figura.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>I ritratti superstiti vennero presentati alla fine.</p><p>Martin orgoglioso li porse alla sua insegnante che ne lodò i tratti e sorrise che s’accorse d’essere proprio lei.</p><p>Un bacio sulla fronte del bambino, le dita tra i capelli ribelli e biondissimi.</p><p> </p><p>“Che ne dici di raccogliere questi capelli con un nastro? Così quando disegni o scrivi non ti finiranno sugli occhi?”.</p><p>Annuì il moccioso che la sua vita s’era improvvisamente riempita d’impegni che adesso doveva dividersi tra le lezioni di lettura e di scrittura e di conto che invece preferiva seguire assieme al nuovo padre, che, da parte sua, s’era concesso due giorni per visitare la tenuta e poi era stato raggiunto da un messo mandato dal custode e dal figlio che lo pregavano di venir loro incontro, che di cavalli ne avevano venduti tanti, ma altrettanti ne avevano acquistati.</p><p> </p><p>In questo modo il nuovo padrone avrebbe seguito lo spostamento della piccola mandria da vicino e avrebbe compreso…</p><p>Dunque il nuovo padrone ripartiva di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar entrò nella stanza che André divideva con Martin.</p><p>“Lo porto con me, ti spiace?”.</p><p>“No…se lui è contento…tra poco sarà inverno…avremo tanto tempo per studiare…”.</p><p>La frase apparentemente innocua li fece trasalire entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>André la guardò, che non ci poteva credere che lei stesse parlando al futuro, prossimo si, ma sempre futuro.</p><p>Non replicò, i panni ficcati nella sacca, una mano passata tra i capelli che non voleva dimenticare nulla.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar s’avvicinò, gli mancava André ma non c’era verso d’addomesticarsi che le pareva di non aver capacità di governare più nulla di sé.</p><p>Si sedette sul letto, prendendo a fissare il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra.</p><p>Anche lui a quel punto si fermò sedendosi vicino a lei, che lei allungò la mano e gliela prese e la strinse e la trovò terribilmente intensa e forte.</p><p> </p><p>“Voglio che tu veda con i tuoi stessi occhi, Oscar! Devi vederlo tu stessa…i cavalli…una razza che non conoscevo! Valentino mi ha detto che suo padre ha iniziato ad allevarli molti anni fa…e adesso sta cercando i compratori…senza un padrone…è difficile prendere accordi per le vendite…”.</p><p>“Adesso un padrone c’è!” – sussurrò lei sorridendo.</p><p>Le dita s’inanellarono…</p><p>“Io non merito questo posto! Tu starai meglio…anzi…sai che ti dico? Secondo me stai già meglio…ed io farò in modo che questa casa torni ad essere tua come è giusto che sia!”.</p><p>“Non essere sciocco! Mio padre ha deciso che tu dovevi diventarne il proprietario. Penso sia stata la migliore decisione che abbia mai preso nella sua vita. Non credo l’abbia fatto solo per la ragione che ti ha esposto, per timore che io sarei stata privata dei miei titoli. L’ha fatto per te, soprattutto per te, per ringraziarti di ciò che…”.</p><p>Si strinsero le dita, che improvvisamente sentì che non voleva lasciarlo andare…</p><p> </p><p>Nei giorni precedenti aveva iniziato a prendere le misure della casa prima e poi del giardino e poi aveva preso a spingersi sempre più lontano, attirata dai suoni, dalle folate di vento, dall’odore del mare, dalle voci dei contadini, dalle risate dei bambini che assieme alle madri raggiungevano i mariti per portar loro il pranzo o l’acqua in mezzo ai campi da arare e dissodare e strappare alle paludi.</p><p>Non aveva avuto coraggio d’avvicinarsi ma da lontano l’aveva visto.</p><p>Un groviglio di corpi a torso nudo, sudati, sbuffanti che s’arrabattavano attorno alla gigantesca piovra d’una radice secca d’un ulivo ormai morto, ch’era stato tagliato e lì a terra poco distante ce n’erano tre, piccoli virgulti da piantare a distanza perché crescessero.</p><p>Tutti tentavano di tirar fuori le radici dell’albero morto, chi s’intestardiva con l’accetta per tagliare le radici più piccole, chi ci scavava attorno…</p><p> </p><p>S’era fermata, s’era appoggiata ad un ulivo poco distante ad osservare.</p><p>Grida d’incitamento governavano le spinte e poi le leve. Tutti assieme…</p><p>Che quando quella dannata radice aveva preso a cedere, aveva ceduto tutta d’un colpo, uno schianto, che il legno dentro era marcio, e tutti erano finiti a gambe all’aria, rotolando via, chi imprecando, chi mandando a quel paese la radice, chi prendendo a ridere…</p><p> </p><p>Avevano riso si, come matti, dandosi pacche sulle spalle, pieni di terra e di polvere e di sudore e André era proprio lì, in mezzo a quelli, come fosse stato uno di loro, che non lo era, ma adesso poteva scegliere e sceglieva di essere uno del popolo, proprio com’era sempre stato.</p><p> </p><p>L’aveva trovato bello, intensamente e dannatamente bello, mentre s’asciugava la fronte e ringraziava per l’acqua e si beccava le manate sulle spalle dei compari di ventura.</p><p>Poi lui s’era rimesso la camicia e s’era avviato giù per il sentiero e lei aveva fatto un passo perché avrebbe voluto parlargli e…</p><p> </p><p>Le mani si strinsero.</p><p>Non c’era riuscita. Era tornata indietro, sui suoi passi, il cuore impazzito.</p><p> </p><p>I giorni si susseguivano e Oscar aveva convenuto fosse meglio che André avesse appreso il più possibile di quel posto, di quella vita, così che se lei un giorno…</p><p> </p><p>“Lui vorrebbe continuare perché sono animali molto forti e mansueti e…”.</p><p>Oscar vide lo sguardo di André, dopo tanto tempo, finalmente vivo, intensamente vivo, come fosse sempre stato così.</p><p>“Non starò via che pochi giorni…pare che i cavalli siano quasi a metà strada…sarà interessante…”.</p><p>“Mi racconterai tutto…”.</p><p>“Ti lascio sempre sola…”.</p><p>“Lo sai che la solitudine non mi ha mai spaventato…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Ho imparato che non ci sarà sempre un uomo a salvarmi…” – chiosò Oscar con un mezzo sorriso.</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>“Dovrò farlo…”.</p><p>“Non da sola…”.</p><p>“No, non intendevo questo…ma…”.</p><p>Le parole non uscirono, non riuscì a dire altro.</p><p> </p><p>Rimase nel loggiato che dava sul giardino anteriore della casa, la giacca di lana stretta sulle spalle che ormai faceva freddo. Lo vide partire a cavallo, Martin appollaiato davanti a sé e nelle orecchie le ultime parole.</p><p> </p><p>“Volevo solo dirti ciò che un tempo mi disse tuo padre…quando ti dissi che tu eri la luce…”.</p><p>L’aveva guardato grata del paragone così vivo e profondo.</p><p>“La mia era una sensazione. Sapevo che eri la mia luce…ma non mi ero mai soffermato su questo paragone come a qualcosa di reale. Per me era così e basta. Tu eri dentro di me. In realtà fu tuo padre…si…fu proprio lui, anche lui, a paragonarti alla luce e a chiedermi di essere come <em>ombra</em>. A chiedermi di non lasciarti mai e di vegliare su di te. E’ stato lui a dare voce a quello che già io sentivo dentro di me…è stato lui a consentirmi di essere ombra, la tua. Così adesso…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Io sono la luce e tu l’ombra…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il mese di ottobre dell’anno millesettecentottantanove volgeva alla conclusione.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Novembre s’affacciava…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poteva sentirlo nella testa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le mani la toccavano, le unghie la graffiavano, solcando la pelle, penetrando nei pertugi della memoria e della carne. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un tutt’uno confuso e soffocante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La voce vicinissima al viso, l’alito fetido sulla bocca e la lingua la percorreva, violando la pelle, i seni, i fianchi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le mani stringevano…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fin quasi a soffocarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La destra s’era piantata sulla bocca…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aveva tentato di respirare, era riuscita a contorcersi per respirare e basta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per tutto il tempo, fino a che il sapore del sangue aveva inondato la gola fin quasi a soffocarla.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si sgranarono nel buio, il corpo fradicio, la camicia appiccicata umida, fredda, i sensi tentarono di scendere, ancora più a fondo, che la mente si bloccò di nuovo, incapace di proseguire nell’orrida sequenza di sensazioni.</p><p>Tasselli visionari e falsi sprofondarono i sensi ancora più giù.</p><p>La rigidità dell’educazione aveva forse indotto i ricordi ad annidarsi nelle viscere. Colpivano ma non si svelavano…</p><p>L’ennesimo incubo, l’ennesima notte a tentare di riprendere il respiro, piano, che non c’era verso di chiudere gli occhi che quel dannato si ripresentava lì, bestia feroce nel cuore.</p><p> </p><p>Quella mattina…</p><p>Quella mattina il sole tingeva i contorni della casa attraverso tonalità pastello, sfumate e liquide.</p><p>Decise di uscire, anche se era presto, tanto nessuno si sarebbe accorto dell’assenza.</p><p>André se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione che lei era libera di andarsene in giro quando e dove le aggradava.</p><p>André aveva il suo daffare!</p><p>L’aveva appena intravisto, qualche giorno prima, entrare nella tenuta, assieme al gruppo di cavalli. C’erano Valentino Simon e altri mandriani e poi…</p><p>Tutti erano indaffarati con i tini, che la vendemmia era terminata e presto sarebbe iniziata la raccolta delle olive.</p><p>La casa, che nei primi tempi aveva riservato un’insolita calma, aveva preso ad animarsi delle maestranze che arrivavano per chiedere lavoro, essere assunte e ricavare il giusto compenso dal lavoro nei campi.</p><p>Un turbinio di carri carichi di botti e otri, gente a piedi, contadini con mogli e figli al seguito.</p><p>Così aveva deciso che di quel trambusto ne aveva abbastanza e s’era avviata quella mattina presto verso la spiaggia.</p><p> </p><p>Individuò lo stradello che aveva imboccato la volta precedente, quando s’era avventurata di sera proprio dal limitare della boscaglia bassa e scura.</p><p>Alla fine il sentiero dalla collina degradava verso la spiaggia.</p><p>L’odore intenso del mare ancora nascosto alla vista e poi il calore del sole a scaldarle la schiena, l’accompagnarono fin a raggiungere la distesa ampia, appena velata, intensamente colma.</p><p> </p><p>Si tolse stivali e calze e cominciò a camminare sulla sabbia grossa ma non pungente, ancora fredda, dirigendosi verso l’acqua, oltre alcune piccole dune disegnate dal vento.</p><p>Di nuovo verso sinistra che a destra avrebbe rischiato d’incontrare gente.</p><p> </p><p>A poco a poco di fronte a se s’aprì l’immensa distesa azzurra del mare, calmo e piatto e trasparente.</p><p>Immenso…</p><p>Era molto diverso da quello conosciuto nella sua vita, quello di Normandia, cupo, potente, minaccioso, l’acqua sempre terribilmente fredda.</p><p>Lì, piccole onde lambivano i piedi, solleticando la pelle, comunicando una frescura pungente seppure accogliente.</p><p> </p><p>Spinse lo sguardo fin dove poté, che il cielo era terso adesso e l’orizzonte regalava scorci più ampi e netti. La spiaggia proseguiva verso sud, lunga e bianca. In lontananza il lembo di sabbia si restringeva lentamente per lasciare il posto a rocce senape che s’intercalavano ai tratti di arena. Più giù ancora l’ombra piana del golfo che s’insinuava verso il mare.</p><p>L’istinto conduceva verso il promontorio, non era una giornata calda ma non s’era portata che la lunga giacchetta di lana, né acqua né altro. Sarebbe tornata…</p><p>Solo, voleva attendere che il marasma alla tenuta s’acquietasse.</p><p> </p><p>S’accorse che la macchiaccia nera non aveva avuto in animo di seguirla.</p><p>Forse come lei aveva deciso di tenersi alla larga da tutto e da tutti. Forse era con Martin a rotolarsi sull’erba.</p><p>Si diede dunque dell’aristocratica altezzosa e bizzarra ma davvero il contatto con le persone l’inquietava, come se ciascuno, lesto o meno che fosse stato, sarebbe stato capace di leggerle dentro ed inorridire, di fronte all’orrore che si portava appresso.</p><p> </p><p>Si sentiva in forze. Era da tempo che non le accadeva e si lasciò ingannare dall’effimera speranza che quello fosse un miglioramento.</p><p>I sei mesi concessi sarebbero scaduti a breve e lei era ancora lì, tutta intera, né smagrita, né storpiata da una malattia che aveva mietuto la vita di personaggi eccellenti ed attraverso forme sempre diverse, riducendoli a larve spaurite, senza respiro, gialle e spagogne.</p><p> </p><p>Si lasciò cullare dalla brezza leggera, lo sguardo prese a seguire il volo dei gabbiani, alti, che scivolavano leggeri sulle correnti d’aria che spiravano dal mare.</p><p>Tutt’intorno il silenzio assoluto, rotto dall’infrangersi delle onde sulla rena, dai fischi dei falchi, da canti più o meno melodici e regolari delle specie che stavano annidate nella boscaglia a ridosso della spiaggia.</p><p>Le rondini erano scomparse, migrate a sud…</p><p>Nugoli di moscerini si scostavano infastiditi dai passi.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani presero a pungere. Tentò d’aprirle e chiudere, che non le era accaduto spesso. Solo dopo estenuanti allenamenti ma non era quello il caso dato ch’erano praticamente due mesi, se si escludeva il miserabile duello con l’olandese, che non prendeva in mano una spada.</p><p>Poi fu la volta della gola…</p><p>Tentò di fissare l’orizzonte, di cercare un punto da raggiungere con la mente così che anche le gambe si sarebbero sforzate di non arrendersi alla tensione.</p><p> </p><p>La gola…</p><p>Le pareva si stesse chiudendo, quasi avesse inghiottito chissà quale diavoleria e quella si fosse piantata lì impedendole d’inspirare e poi di buttar fuori l’aria.</p><p>Allora provò a staccarsi dall’acqua per cercare riparo dietro una duna e sedersi e riposare perché il respiro aveva iniziato a cedere ed il cuore, dannazione, pareva fosse davvero quello ad essersi piantato in gola. Il cuore batteva talmente in fretta che non riusciva a distinguere i battiti.</p><p> </p><p>Non fece a tempo a comprendere, se non precipitare dentro sé stessa, implodere, risucchiata dal vortice che s’era aperto nelle viscere. L’acqua l’avrebbe investita, un’onda enorme l’avrebbe travolta se non si fosse gettata a terra.</p><p>In realtà, non pensò affatto di gettarsi a terra, non c’era nessuna onda che l’avrebbe raggiunta.</p><p> </p><p>Una folata scompigliò i capelli, impedendo la vista, provò a voltarsi, perché le parve d’udire …</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Di nuovo…</p><p>La voce, quella voce lontana, tiepida, piccola…</p><p>Una risata argentina, assurdamente intensa e serena, un poco acuta, a segnare il confine tra una realtà sepolta nella mente e l’irreale sogno della vita.</p><p> </p><p>Provò a voltarsi ancora e ancora, quasi una giravolta su sé stessa, per cercare con lo sguardo da dove provenisse.</p><p>Nessuno…</p><p>Cercò di scindere il suono dalla coltre nebbiosa dei rumori naturali.</p><p>Si muoveva ed assieme a lei si muoveva tutto quanto la circondava.</p><p>Tutto impazzito…</p><p> </p><p>Da quando aveva sentito quel suono? Stava iniziando ad impazzire davvero, che la sua mente stava perdendo la capacità di stare aggrappata alla realtà?</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò la faccia sulla sabbia che percepì ora più calda e fine, il cuore usciva dal petto tanto batteva furiosamente.</p><p>Era a terra, i granelli di sabbia sospinti in mezzo alle dita, la bocca chiedeva aria, aria per respirare, aria per vivere.</p><p>Di nuovo il corpo ripiombava nell’incapacità di muoversi ed opporsi alla forza che l’aveva trascinata a terra.</p><p>No…</p><p>Nessuna forza l’aveva trascinata giù.</p><p>Era lei che non aveva più forze per reggersi in piedi.</p><p>Tutt’intorno l’aria e la spiaggia ed il mare avevano preso a girare in maniera vorticosa, tanto da costringerla a chiudere gli occhi, per non lasciarsi annientare dalla sensazione così opprimente.</p><p> </p><p>Sentì le lacrime pungerle il viso e serrarle la gola e rigare le guance. Strinse i pugni, la sabbia sgusciò tra le dita mentre un’onda, di rabbia questa volta, annebbiò i sensi e sovrastò il respiro e i pensieri, convogliati all’unica domanda sul significato dei continui cedimenti.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stai morendo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ammettilo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non devi avere paura!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei venuta qui per questo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ebbe solo la forza di girarsi a faccia in su, gli occhi chiusi che il cielo l’avrebbe inghiottita e anche se stesa a terra avrebbe avuto paura di cadere anche da lì.</p><p>Iniziò a tossire, piccoli colpi…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>E’ la sabbia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, stai morendo, dannazione. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Possibile che tu non voglia accettare questa realtà!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Riaprì gli occhi, il viso rivolto al cielo, tentò di calmarsi, immergendo lo sguardo nell’azzurro, lasciandosi inghiottire dalla vacua staticità della distesa immensa, fitta e celeste, solcata solo da lunghe e sottili nubi bianche, mentre il vento raffreddava la pelle fredda e sudata.</p><p>Il cuore non la smetteva di correre, le tempie pulsavano, la gola era chiusa.</p><p>Pensò davvero sarebbe morta, che di solito quando si muore il cuore rallenta, mica corre come un cavallo imbizzarrito…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stai morendo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei fuggita dalla Francia per venire a morire qui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che destino esaltante ti sei scelta!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Per assurdo che fosse le venne in mente la faccia di Sir Joseph Hornett che l’accusava, stralunato, d’esser davvero fuggita di fronte alla Storia che s’era messa in moto, a Parigi.</p><p>L’inglese aveva tentato di baciarla…</p><p>Poi era stata la volta di Martin, il bambino era sulla cassa e ballava e lei gli teneva la mano…</p><p> </p><p>Le veniva da vomitare…</p><p>Proprio come nel vecchio mulino a Bourges dopo che tutte e due avevano praticamente ammazzato un uomo e la mugnaia aveva fatto il resto.</p><p>Dannazione e poi…</p><p>Un groviglio d’immagini senza senso, lei incapace d’interpretarle, di metterle assieme, l’unico punto comune era che forse alla fine della vita la mente rievoca i misfatti più che le buone azioni e lei dei primi ne aveva collezionati parecchi, molto più che delle seconde.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro le morì in gola quando sentì la bocca incapace di prendere aria…</p><p>Rammentò il peso dell’uomo su di sé, le impediva di respirare.</p><p>Gli occhi dell’uomo, l’olandese, che la guardava, vicinissimo al viso, la voce, il viso addosso a sé, le mani che la toccavano e lei non poteva muoversi.</p><p>No, non ancora…</p><p>Ripetizione infinita della sequenza…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La mano ti stringe…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ci riesce, di nuovo e tu non puoi farci niente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Resisti…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non cedere…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi…</p><p>Tentò di forzare la violenza…</p><p>Sbarrò gli occhi verso il cielo…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>La sua mano ti chiudeva la bocca…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il sangue…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hai sputato sangue e quello s’è tirato indietro, s’è pulito la mano…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>E poi…</p><p>Il peso di nuovo addosso…</p><p>
  <em>Il colpo…</em>
</p><p>Il colpo secco e diretto l’aveva annientata, lasciandola stranita ed immobile.</p><p>Come ora, mentre una folata di vento più forte delle altre attraversò i muscoli, costringendola a chiudere gli occhi per evitare la sabbia.</p><p>Al buio, l’azzurro solo rammentato come entità tenacemente impressa nella memoria, la mente si spense, inesorabilmente, di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si sentì quasi galleggiare sull’acqua, i suoni persero intensità ed il corpo si staccò perdendosi nel vuoto silenzioso.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi e non sentì più nulla, solo le lacrime che rigavano il viso.</p><p>Allora la bestia feroce non era là fuori ma dentro, ficcata nella carne e ovunque lei sarebbe andata…</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il silenzio intorno era interrotto dalle grida dei gabbiani che cercavano un riparo per trascorrere la notte.</p><p>Le ombre del tramonto si allungavano sulle dune di sabbia mentre il vento che si era alzato gonfiava le onde del mare, spingendole ad infrangersi con più forza sulla sabbia scura e lucente.</p><p> </p><p>Riaprì lentamente gli occhi per ritrovare lo sguardo immerso nell’azzurro, ora più cupo, sopra di lei, percorso da nuvole sottili dal colorito roseo giallognolo, sfumato nel blu scuro e nel verde smeraldo.</p><p>Si rese conto che dovevano essere passate ore da quando era svenuta sulla spiaggia.</p><p>Cercò di alzarsi, seppure a fatica, per tornare verso casa.</p><p>Saggiò le forze e capì che poteva provare a tornare a stare in piedi, anche se non aveva nulla a cui appoggiarsi e i passi erano lenti e malfermi.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuno era venuto a cercarla. Ciò significava che alla tenuta il trambusto non aveva accennato a diminuire.</p><p>Nel silenzio è verosimile accorgersi della mancanza d’un componente della famiglia. Nel trambusto, no!</p><p>Pensò che quello era un bene.</p><p> </p><p>Non aveva nessuna voglia di spiegare ciò ch’era accaduto, anche se nello stato in cui si trovava non sarebbe stato difficile per André capire, così pensò di rientrare dalla scala posteriore, senza passare dall’ingresso. D’altra parte ce l’aveva messa lui in quella camera e se quell’ubicazione le aveva consentito di restarsene lontano dagli sguardi indiscreti di contadini e lavoranti, a maggior ragione nessuno avrebbe notato la sua assenza.</p><p> </p><p>No, non era proprio così.</p><p>Per prima comparve la macchiaccia…</p><p>Poi il moccioso…</p><p>Poi Donna Lari che aveva la faccia stravolta e strepitava d’avvertire il padrone.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi sono persa…” – spiegazione stupida per una come lei ma fu l’unica idea che le venne in mente.</p><p>“Oscar…</p><p>“Mi sono persa…e…ad un certo punto ho avuto necessità di riposare…”.</p><p>“Stai bene?” – André l’aveva guardata e lei ne era certa non avrebbe creduto ad una parola di quel ch’era uscito dalla bocca.</p><p> </p><p>Si fissarono, alcuni istanti.</p><p>L’occhiata d’angoscia di André si scontrò contro la chiosa fulminea di lei.</p><p>André si scosse…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>In un attimo gli parve d’essere precipitato giù, indietro di anni, quando nessuna spiegazione era dovuta e lei sapeva bastare a sé stessa.</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta…” – il tono era morbido.</p><p>“Sono stanca…scusami…andrò a riposare…”.</p><p>André rimase lì, severamente adagiato al corpo dell’altra che sgusciava su per la scala e si chiudeva nella propria stanza.</p><p> </p><p>Il tono era stato perentorio.</p><p>Non ammetteva altre spiegazioni, parole, ragionamenti.</p><p>S’andava avanti così ormai da due mesi da che erano arrivati alla tenuta.</p><p> </p><p>André s’era immerso nella nuova vita ma il pensiero, ogni ora del giorno e della notte, era costantemente fisso su di lei che pure vedeva stare meglio, ogni giorno.</p><p>Gli mancava…</p><p>Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla e stringerla…</p><p>S’era accorto che nemmeno lui riusciva più a concedersi, che aveva paura d’essere ricacciato indietro.</p><p> </p><p>S’erano amati ma il proprio gesto, quello perduto nel tempo, quello che aveva definitivamente frantumato l’equilibrio d’una vita intera, pulsava ancora tra le dita e storpiava i pensieri e ammorbava gl’intenti.</p><p>Non voleva forzarla che quando lei s’era lasciata amare era stato più di una conquista.</p><p>La rivoleva così, libera d’amare e non costretta a farlo solo perché adesso si amavano.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Nessuna compagnia sarebbe stata in grado di mitigare il senso di vuoto che la prendeva ed in nessun caso avrebbe voluto coinvolgere qualcun’altro nella sua discesa verso il buio.</p><p>Percepiva il proprio corpo freddo ed al tempo stesso irradiato da uno strano calore, non propriamente quello ambiguo e doloroso della febbre, ma una sorta di corrente calda e silenziosa, che l’attraversava, anche se la lasciava comunque senza forze, senza coscienza e senza la possibilità di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo.</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…” – André aveva sollevato lo sguardo alla custode chiedendo dell’altra.</p><p>Donna Lari negò, l’altra nella sua stanza, di nuovo.</p><p>“Gesù mio…quella donna mi farà morire prima del tempo…”.</p><p>“Monsieur…” – Valentino Simon s’era affacciato alla grande cucina. Era ancora presto ed il sole radeva lieve le mattonelle rosse e lucide posandosi sulle pentole di rame, le corone di aglio, i mazzetti di maggiorana e rosmarino secchi, appesi a testa all’ingiù.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa c’è…”.</p><p>“M’hanno detto che manca un cavallo…nelle scuderie…”.</p><p>“Gesù…” – Donna Lari si fece il segno della croce – “E dove l’è andata questa volta? A cavallo?”.</p><p>Donna Lari aveva ragionato d’impulso.</p><p>Sapeva ciò che rammentava d’aver visto nel passato, ossia una bimbetta che imparava a stare a cavallo. Il resto no, non lo poteva sapere che quella ch’era diventata una donna adulta avrebbe avuto l’ardire e la testardaggine d’uscire da sola a cavallo. Ma che fosse quella donna, c’era da immaginarselo, seppur circostanza sorprendente e dirompente.</p><p> </p><p>Sì, doveva esserlo anche per tutti quelli che se l’erano incrociata per la strada quella mattina, la strada che portava al primo paese vicino alla tenuta, un villaggio di pescatori disteso lungo la costa, verso nord, quelle famose luci che aveva intravisto dalla spiaggia, tremolanti e vacue.</p><p> </p><p>C’era arrivata alla fine a scontrarsi con la dannata paura.</p><p>
  <em>Devi sapere…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi comprendere che ti sta accadendo. Se stai morendo è meglio saperlo per tempo…</em>
</p><p>Rigorosa e caparbia fino in fondo, ormai era diventata un’esperta di fughe e quella, tutto sommato, era stata una delle meno problematiche e pericolose che avesse mai affrontato negli ultimi mesi della sua vita.</p><p>Istintivamente, nonostante fosse a cavallo, preferì procedere lentamente verso il paese dove arrivò, verso la tarda mattinata, dopo aver percorso un sentiero piuttosto stretto che si snodava attraverso campi arati delimitati da fila di cipressini asciutti e scuri.</p><p>Gli odori della campagna andavano via via attutendosi, ammantati dall’avanzare del freddo, avvolti dalla nebbia che sempre più spesso soffiava dalla terra ancora calda.</p><p> </p><p>Poche domande rivolte all’ingresso del paesotto. Non s’era voluta consultare con Donna Lari che pure l’altra s’era dimostrata severissima nel tenere a bada la servitù e i lavoranti che bazzicavano attorno a casa.</p><p>In pochi sapevano di lei. Ancora meno sapevano che lei era una donna.</p><p>Charles Montand avrebbe camminato tra quelle colline asciutte.</p><p> </p><p>Un sospiro…</p><p>Tale Dottor Mantini stava dietro quella porta, in quella casa dalle finestre aperte, ricolme di gerani che stavano appassendo, le persiane avvolte dalla luce intensa del sole.</p><p>Un altro respiro teso, nella sua situazione soluzioni non ce n’erano, si trattava solo di sapere quando ciò che doveva inevitabilmente accadere sarebbe accaduto e, soprattutto, come il destino avrebbe deciso di prendersi la sua vita. Tutto stava vorticando in maniera differente da come lei si sarebbe aspettata e allora doveva saperlo che stava accadendo, per accettarlo davvero e per…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…siete voi…” – l’uomo si stupì di vederla trasecolando e prendendo a torcersi le mani – “Perdonatemi…non sono più passato a visitarvi…ma m’ero raccomandato di farmi chiamare in caso di necessità…”.</p><p>“Non scusatevi…non è stato necessario…almeno…”.</p><p>“Vedo che state meglio. Sono molto contento. Ormai sarà un mese…che dico…”.</p><p>“Un mese e mezzo ma…davvero non fatevi degli scrupoli…”.</p><p>“Che…che posso fare per voi?!”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi dei pazienti in attesa erano tutti puntati sull’ospite ch’era entrato. Imbacuccato fino al naso, il cappuccio sulla testa pareva un reduce di guerra.</p><p>“Vorrei parlare con voi…ma posso attendere…vedo che ci sono altre persone…”.</p><p>“Oh…ma per voi farò un’eccezione…”.</p><p>“No. Attenderò. L’importante è che possa parlarvi. Non ho…fretta…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il borbottio prese a salire. Due donne con rispettivi pargoli al seguito tirarono un respiro fondo pensando sarebbero rimaste fuori ad attendere chissà quanto.</p><p>L’ospite chiese solo di poter attendere in un posto all’aria.</p><p>Le mancava il respiro, tutto qui.</p><p>Si sedette nel cortiletto in pietra ad osservare i ciuffetti d’erba caparbi, cresciuti tra le lastre di pietra serena a terra, mentre l’unica inferriata arrugginita sorreggeva un arbusto di rose sbilenco ed ingiallito.</p><p> </p><p>Attese, fin quando una donna, più o meno dell’età del medico, le venne incontro presentandosi come la moglie del primo e dicendo che adesso il marito l’avrebbe ricevuta.</p><p>André le aveva spiegato d’aver raccontato a quell’uomo quale fosse la sua condizione.</p><p>Bene, così si sarebbe risparmiata la pietosa replica del racconto. Il dubbio era se l’altro fosse al corrente d’ogni particolare. Era difficile se lei stessa non ricordava nulla di <em>quei particolari.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Ecco…sì…sono stata meglio ma ultimamente…”.</p><p>“Lo vedo…lo vedo…e cosa vorreste sapere?”.</p><p>“Quanto mi resta da vivere…”.</p><p> </p><p>La domanda ch’era la risposta uscì secca che l’altro quasi trasalì. Non c’era abituato ad avere a che fare con una donna così schietta e diretta e…</p><p>“Ma…avete detto che state meglio?!” – obiettò l’ometto non riuscendo a comprendere.</p><p>“E’ vero…ma…al tempo stesso…”.</p><p> </p><p>Espose i fatti, la perdita d’equilibrio, di respiro, la rabbia…</p><p>Il cuore che impazziva…</p><p>Si fermò che il resto…</p><p>Una mano tra i capelli, lo sguardo si perse.</p><p>Voleva capire come sarebbe morta, come sarebbe accaduto che la sua vita sarebbe, presto o tardi, cessata.</p><p>L’altro ascoltò in religioso silenzio. Un istante di pausa, si alzò e chiese, prima di dare qualsiasi risposta, di poterla visitare, visto che nell’ultima occasione lei non era nemmeno cosciente e non aveva potuto far molto.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar acconsentì, anche se non ne comprendeva la ragione, che quello che aveva lo sapevano già tutti e due.</p><p>Ancor meno comprese quando l’uomo disse che l’avrebbe visitata la moglie.</p><p>Lo sguardo rassicurante della donna non riuscì a scalfire l’ansia.</p><p>
  <em>Perché…</em>
</p><p>“Mi ha sempre aiutato in queste situazioni…” – spiegò l’anziano medico – “E’ lei più esperta di me…”.</p><p>
  <em>Quali situazioni?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se lo chiese Oscar sgranando lo sguardo, mentre l’agitazione si mescolava al disagio ed al dubbio che l’altro le conclusioni le avesse già e volesse solo trovare una conferma.</p><p>
  <em>Che domande…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anche le domande stupirono e ancora di più stupì il fatto che a quasi nessuna lei seppe rispondere.</p><p>Ad una in particolare…</p><p>
  <em>Possibile che non riesci a ricordare da quando…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da quando…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché quella donna ti sta chiedendo da quanti mesi tu…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alla ricerca spasmodica della risposta, nel cervello iniziarono a prendere forma pensieri tanto assurdi quanto inaspettati, capaci di sopraffarla.</p><p>Deduzioni intuite ch’ebbero pregio di prevenire ciò che poco dopo le rivelò il medico.</p><p> </p><p>“Bene...” – annuì quello sfilandosi gli occhialetti e prendendo a ripulirli con un fazzoletto cavato dal taschino – “Vediamo di ricapitolare le mie conclusioni…”.</p><p>L’uomo sollevò lo sguardo verso la moglie che gli sorrise – “Vedete…la vostra condizione…quello che m’è stato detto di voi…”.</p><p>“Che…”.</p><p>“E’ possibile…che io sia stato tratto in inganno…”.</p><p>“In inganno?”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar l’osservava con aria un po’ stranita e preoccupata, perché non capiva proprio dove quello volesse arrivare.</p><p>“Parlate pure…” – l’incalzò lei, che adesso non aveva più certezza di nulla ma dentro al cuore attendeva come una spada il verdetto implacabile che si sarebbe abbattuto su di lei.</p><p> </p><p>In realtà si sarebbe aspettata di sentire tutto ma non ciò che l’uomo espose, sguardo sereno ed infinitamente dolce, gli occhi sollevati su di lei.</p><p>“Ecco…io credo...vedete...non so...forse...è troppo...presto…però…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il balbettio prese ad innervosirla.</p><p>Era abituata alle domande dirette ed alle risposte di analogo tenore.</p><p>“Sto morendo?” – chiese, voce arida e consapevole.</p><p> </p><p>“Siete incinta…”.</p><p>Sgranato…</p><p>Lo sguardo incredulo e sgranato…</p><p> </p><p>“Sono…”.</p><p>“Direi che state aspettando un bambino...” – chiosò l’altro con voce morbida e calma mentre la moglie accanto annuiva – “Dobbiamo attendere ancora qualche settimana per esserne assolutamente certi...ma credo che voi stiate aspettando un bambino. Mia moglie me lo ha confermato…”.</p><p> </p><p>La coscienza e le sue dannate congetture spazzate via in un istante: “Sono...non sto…”.</p><p>Sospesa...</p><p>Senza appigli...</p><p>Lo sguardo interrotto e perduto…</p><p>“No, per il momento direi di no, non state morendo. Piuttosto…direi che…siete incinta…sì…direi proprio di sì!”.</p><p> </p><p>Ecco…</p><p>Dove c’è una fine di solito c’è sempre un inizio!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. L'Inferno è ancora vuoto...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>L’Inferno è ancora vuoto…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Novembre 1789, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…</em>
</p><p>Impietrita…</p><p>Lì…</p><p>Immobile…</p><p>A rievocare nella testa le parole ed il senso delle parole perché le pareva tutto assurdo e, appunto, senza senso.</p><p>Esso scivolava lento attraverso la coscienza, come acqua in un fiume o vento s’una distesa di grano. Poi all’improvviso tutto smise di scorrere.</p><p> </p><p>“Io sarei…”.</p><p>Prese a balbettare, incapace di ripetere la parola dal senso compiuto e certo, mentre poteva sentire braccia e gambe che prendevano a pungere e poi a tremare. Un brivido percorse la schiena, la stanza prese a vorticare di nuovo.</p><p>Le mani aggrappate al tavolo per vedere di far star fermo almeno quello.</p><p>Non concepiva l’idea, non…</p><p>Lo sguardo sgranato, aperto, sull’uomo che aveva di fronte e la donna lì accanto.</p><p> </p><p>“Io sarei incinta!? Com’è possibile? Io…”.</p><p>L’altro effettivamente fece una faccia così che non comprendeva lo stupore della donna e non riusciva a spiegarsi come quella non l’avesse già compreso.</p><p>Che poi le chiedesse come fosse stato possibile…</p><p>Non gli era parsa una sprovveduta ma d’altra parte della sua storia non sapeva nulla e allora forse sarebbe stato anche possibile che non l’avesse compreso.</p><p> </p><p>Mantini tossicchiò imbarazzato: “Com’è possibile?!”.</p><p>La domanda ripetuta più che altro per indurre l’altra a riaversi e a comprendere che la domanda non aveva un gran numero di risposte ed in effetti Oscar comprese d’aver detto un’idiozia. Non intendeva…</p><p>
  <em>Come…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La testa prese a girare, dovette prendere a respirare piano.</p><p>Tutti si erano concentrati sulle condizioni della sua salute e sul fatto che lei non sarebbe vissuta a lungo.</p><p>“Ve lo confermo…non…non l’avevate compreso?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’ometto tentò di sviare la risposta e lei cercò di riprendersi e di riacquistare un minimo di lucidità, anche se ora la mente era invasa da un turbinio di sensazioni ed emozioni e paura che la stavano letteralmente lasciando senza fiato, incapace di darsi il contegno necessario per chiarire all’uomo la propria reazione di sorpresa.</p><p>“Dottore, vi chiedo perdono. Forse…non intendevo…<em>come</em>…intendevo…insomma non credo sia possibile. Quando mi visitarono a Parigi, alcuni mesi fa, mi dissero…il mio fisico era debilitato…ero…sono malata…”.</p><p>“Certo…ma v’hanno forse detto che non avreste potuto aver figli?! Mai?!” – rispose l’altro, tono candido e disarmante.</p><p> </p><p>Fu allora che il volto avvampò che lo sapeva bene come accade che una donna si ritrova ad aspettare un figlio.</p><p>La domanda pareva retorica, ma no, la risposta era che neanche l’aveva mai chiesto e di conseguenza nessuno l’aveva mai negato.</p><p> </p><p>Negò con la testa, piano…</p><p>L’assurdità era che mai in quei mesi di fuga s’era immaginata sarebbe potuto accadere.</p><p>Lei aveva sempre e solo intravisto la propria fine e non certo la possibilità che il suo corpo fosse in grado d’essere tanto forte e disponibile ad accogliere una nuova vita.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un bambino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stai aspettando un bambino…</em>
</p><p>Un istante…</p><p> </p><p>Rivide sé stessa tra le braccia di André, immersa, perduta in lui e lui dentro di lei, sospesi ad ascoltare l’uno l’estasi dell’altra, a perdersi nell’infinita distesa dell’amore che li aveva guidati. Vinti, là dove il sangue non scorre più e pare fermarsi per attendere quel fremito che percorre e trascina via e non lascia neppure il tempo di respirare.</p><p>Inondata fin nel profondo della carne e dei muscoli e dell’anima…</p><p> </p><p>Corse alle sensazioni che aveva provato negli ultimi tempi.</p><p>Ascoltò se stessa e…</p><p>Ascoltò il lento sbriciolarsi dei muscoli e lo stomaco chiudersi e la gola restare senz’aria e la testa girare e il corpo sudato e poi freddo e poi di nuovo caldo…</p><p>Dunque tutto veniva da lì…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Da quando…</em>
</p><p>Era importante…</p><p>Non lo comprese subito ma sapeva che era importante.</p><p> </p><p>Un lampo di terrore corse nella mente, una mano alla bocca per non gridare e non spaventare i due poveri anziani che aveva di fronte.</p><p>L’altro proseguiva e la mente stava lì, attraversata dall’atroce premonizione.</p><p>Tentò di resistere, come un naufrago tenta di aggrapparsi ad un misero pezzo di legno per non essere travolto dall’onda gigantesca che porrebbe inesorabilmente fine alla vita.</p><p>L’accantonò, la congettura, per un istante, catturata da ciò che diceva l’altro.</p><p> </p><p>“Vedete…chi vi ha visitato aveva ragione a dire che il vostro fisico è molto debilitato e anch’io posso confermare che anche ora non godete di buona salute. Nella vostra condizione in effetti sarebbe stato molto improbabile restare incinta. Però è accaduto…evidentemente siete stata in grado d’accogliere questa nuova vita. Solo…ecco…è proprio questo che m’impensierisce…intanto…devo esser sicuro…”.</p><p>“Non lo siete?” – lo chiese, disorientata.</p><p>“No…ci vorrà ancora un poco…ma poi…poi non sono certo d’affermare che questo bambino…nascerà…non so dirvi se sarete capace di sostenere questo peso e quell’altro…voi non state mica ancora bene…”.</p><p>“Volete dire che…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Questo bambino potrebbe non nascere mai…” – soffiò piano l’uomo con un filo di voce, che però era necessario esser sinceri fino in fondo.</p><p>“Cosa…” – si ritrovò strozzata, come se davvero un cecchino l’avesse colpita a morte, una pallottola piantata in mezzo alla schiena, un colpo secco che non lascia scampo.</p><p>Non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di…</p><p>“Che cosa intendete…dire?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Vorrei essere più preciso…non posso affermare con certezza che il bambino non nascerà…volevo solo dire che voi siete stata male…e non è che adesso state bene…insomma…nemmeno so da quanto siete incinta…magari se voi riusciste a rammentare quando è stata l’ultima volta in cui avete avuto le vostre perdite…”.</p><p> </p><p>Presero a mescolarsi i dubbi. In altre circostanze si sarebbe trattato di ripercorrere il tempo a ritroso, giorno più, giorno meno, perché lei lo sapeva che era accaduto…</p><p>Fu lei ad insistere che si diede della stupida che non era possibile essere così stupidi.</p><p>“Voi non potete dirmi, allora, da quando...”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ve l’ho detto. E’ presto! Secondo me…” – quello fece spallucce e riprese a lisciare gli occhialetti, ch’era nervoso pure lui – “Otto!?” – lo chiese lui a lei alzando gli occhietti grigi – “Dieci settimane…al più dieci?! E’ per questo che c’è bisogno di più tempo…per esser sicuri. E dovrete stare a riposo…solo così…saremo sicuri…”.</p><p>
  <em>Otto settimane…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’ometto fu costretto a balzar su come fosse stato punto da una vesta e a girare attorno al tavolo così come la moglie che tutte e due avevano visto l’altra scolorire come se davvero sarebbe morta lì, in quell’istante.</p><p>La congettura – anche s’era solo una dannata congettura - racchiudeva una sentenza dai contorni oscuri, generata dal presagio solo vagheggiato nella mente che a poco a poco s’era ampliato sovrastando tutto il resto.</p><p>
  <em>Otto settimane…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse dieci…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La vita – la sua vita - stava lì, racchiusa tutta lì, nel lasso di tempo, atroce Inferno, in cui s’erano consumati l’atto più sublime e quello più devastante nella vita di una donna.</p><p>Il fiume in piena la ricacciava giù, nella sentina marcia, senza luce, la bocca tappata, senza poter respirare e gridare.</p><p> </p><p>“Che vi succede? Vi sentite male?”.</p><p>Sentiva la voce del dottore che la chiamava…</p><p>La voce sempre più lontana e ovattata.</p><p>E le parole, invece, si rincorrevano nella mente, come impresse a fuoco nella carne.</p><p>Non aveva mai dato troppo peso alla propria vita, non aveva mai dato nessun peso alle sentenza su di sé, ma adesso…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Non so se il bambino potrà farcela….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il tuo bambino…tuo figlio….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ troppo presto per dirlo….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Otto settimane…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sono passate otto settimane da quando quell’uomo ti ha preso e ti ha trascinato in quel buco…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Questo figlio potrebbe non essere tuo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non riesci a ricordare nulla. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse è per questo che la tua mente si rifiuta di restituirti quelle ore…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Provò ad alzarsi per invocare aria. Si ritrovò sulla sedia, sprofondata, senza forze, annientata…</p><p>Un bambino…</p><p>
  <em>Non avresti mai pensato che sarebbe stato possibile…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un figlio….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuo e di André.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ecco cosa avresti voluto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’altro continuò a guardarla. Non sapeva che dire e lo sconvolgimento pareva eccessivo per esser frutto della sola sorpresa.</p><p>Il dubbio che l’altra non s’aspettasse quella conclusione. E che non ne fosse felice.</p><p>Non sapeva nulla di quella donna davvero.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma da quand’è che state così? Insomma…la mancanza di forze?” – provò a chiedere di nuovo per vedere se magari l’altra avesse fatto ordine.</p><p>Nell’ordine ci sta la soluzione, più che nel caos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Da quando…</em>
</p><p>La questione era tutta lì…</p><p>Ma la mente si ripiegava su sé stessa e tornava lì, alle ore di prigionia, di cui ricordava solo il buio e l’odore della salsedine e le mani di quell’uomo su di sé.</p><p>Era stato da allora che aveva preso a star male. Era stato da allora che il corpo aveva preso a rifiutarsi, a lasciarsi governare e lei non era più riuscita…</p><p>Ad amare…</p><p> </p><p>Prima di allora si era sentita spesso stanca ma ne aveva passate tante.</p><p>Le pallottole dei cecchini sotto le torri della Bastiglia, l’esplosione, la fuga da Parigi, la rivolta di Limours…</p><p>Il viaggio estenuante, gli occhi degli sconosciuti puntati addosso e loro due a diventare invisibili per sopravvivere, per non impazzire, per non lasciarsi prendere.</p><p> </p><p>Uno di quelli – uno davvero sconosciuto - c’era riuscito.</p><p>In poche ore era stata spazzare via tutta la sua vita, tutta l’immensa felicità che aveva compreso imparando ad amare il suo André.</p><p>Dunque, si, s’era sentita spesso senza forze, stremata.</p><p>E ora che la memoria vacillava…</p><p>Proprio non sarebbe stata in grado di aggiungere altri particolari a quella ricostruzione.</p><p> </p><p>Anche omettendo quelli ch’erano sepolti nella sua memoria, erano mesi che sputava sangue.</p><p>Erano mesi che le avevano detto che sarebbe morta.</p><p>Come avrebbe potuto comprendere che invece il suo corpo aveva deciso di accogliere una nuova vita?</p><p>Come avrebbe potuto…</p><p>Da qualsiasi parte si ponesse per cercare di comprendere ciò che stava accadendo si sentiva stretta in una morsa, intrappolata nella tela di un ragno da cui adesso non poteva fuggire.</p><p>Rammentò la tela che ondeggiava nello stipite dell’Orangerie, al Trianon…</p><p> </p><p>Per vie traverse s’era intrappolata da sola e adesso era prigioniera di sé stessa.</p><p>Non sarebbe mai riuscita a liberarsi…</p><p>L’Inferno era ancora vuoto, ma i diavoli non erano lì, fuori, erano dentro, cacciati nella carne…</p><p> </p><p>Prese a respirare, per comprendere.</p><p>“Non dovete…temere…” – riprese l’ometto con fare consolatorio – “Sara solo questione di tempo…solo poche settimane e poi sapremo…e quando avremo certezza…oh…perdonate…forse non siete contenta?”.</p><p>“Io…non…non avrei mai pensato che…ero convinta d’essere alla fine della mia vita…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro le prese la mano e la strinse.</p><p>“Vedete…ecco…non è del tutto sbagliato quello che pensate…”.</p><p>Fu costretta, di nuovo, a sgranare gli occhi, che non capiva e no, stupida, ci sarebbe dovuta arrivare da sola.</p><p> </p><p>“Il vostro corpo, in un certo senso, potrebbe essere costretto a scegliere…”.</p><p>“Cosa volete dire con <em>scegliere</em>?</p><p>“Voglio dire…voi e la vostra vita e voi e il vostro bambino…dunque potrebbe non esserci capacità di tenere a bada tutto…tutt’e due le condizioni sono faticose. Allora…se il vostro corpo decidesse di combattere la vostra malattia, allora, il bambino potrebbe esser sacrificato…ma potrebbe anche accadere che tutte le vostre forze finiranno per aiutare questa creatura a vivere e allora…potreste essere voi a correre il rischio perché il vostro corpo sarà costretto a scegliere tra conservare sé stesso oppure la nuova vita che sta nascendo dentro di voi…e allora voi…ecco…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Morirò!? Forse potrei anche mettere al mondo questo figlio e poi morirò? E’ questo che volete dirmi?”.</p><p>Fu l’asciuttezza al limite del brutale della domanda che poi, in fondo non era una domanda, a scuotere l’altro che non era abituato a sentir parlare una donna a quel modo, che all’altra, le mezze parole, ormai l’aveva compreso, infastidivano e basta.</p><p> </p><p>Negò l’ometto.</p><p>Oscar rimase lì, sguardo sgranato…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dunque…</em>
</p><p>“Ecco…non solo il bambino…ma entrambi…non solo voi…” – concluse quello stringendole le mani che non aveva senso girarci attorno o negare o far finta che tutto fosse facile - “Ma…non è detto…io…”.</p><p>Il senso della questione stava tutto lì.</p><p> </p><p>Istanti silenziosi…</p><p>Il tempo prese a scorrere a ritroso, velocemente, verso il tempo delle certezze, quelle che le erano state inculcate nelle viscere da quando era nata.</p><p>Si ritrovò laggiù, impietrita…</p><p>Laggiù…</p><p> </p><p>Sul bordo di quel canale d’irrigazione, alla luce del tramonto, seduta sul ciglio dell’acqua.</p><p>Aveva portato a termine il compito di proteggere la famiglia reale che tornava a Versailles, dopo la lunga permanenza al Trianon.</p><p>Lì s’era sentita donna, per la prima volta nella vita, lì aveva intuito d’amare o aveva creduto d’amare, il cuore contratto, stritolato, soffocato dalla coltre di regole ferree a cui aveva necessariamente sempre obbedito.</p><p>S’era ribellata.</p><p>Aveva sfidato il destino e aveva perduto o meglio aveva compreso che quello non era il suo destino.</p><p> </p><p>L’abito bianco gettato sul letto, con rabbia, quella notte, di ritorno dal ballo in cui aveva desiderato essere solo una donna.</p><p>Così s’era rifugiata nell’unico posto in cui le regole erano certe, quelle che lei avrebbe dettato a sé stessa, da sola.</p><p> </p><p>I pugni stretti…</p><p>Essere una donna. Stava pagando per la propria scelta.</p><p>Essere una donna non era conveniente.</p><p>Si riebbe…</p><p> </p><p>“Verrò a visitarvi…non dovete temere…” – s’affrettò a spiegare il dottore.</p><p>“No!”.</p><p>“Madame…dovete riguardarvi…sarà bene che io vi segua…mia moglie sarà felice di darvi alcuni consigli…”.</p><p>“No!” – lo sguardo severo, si alzò anche se ancora tutto vorticava – “Non dovete disturbarvi. Se avrò necessità di consultarvi sarò io a venire da voi…”.</p><p>“Ma…”.</p><p>“Vi chiedo di tenere per voi quanto ci siamo detti oggi…”.</p><p>“Perdonate…” – il Dottor Mantini prese a sudare, non s’era mai visto che una donna si ritraesse a quel modo, non se l’aspettava – “Non è bene…dovete parlare con qualcuno…Donna Lari vi sarà d’aiuto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto tornava come un tempo.</p><p>Tutto ciò che s’era dipanato in quel frattempo era perduto.</p><p>I baci, gli abbracci, i sorrisi, le dita inanellate tra i capelli…</p><p>Tutto perduto.</p><p> </p><p>“Vi chiedo di non riferire nulla a nessuno. Se sarà necessario lo farò io…non temete…non trascurerò la mia salute…”.</p><p>“Oh…perdonate…”.</p><p>“Tornerò io…e…”.</p><p>Era troppo…</p><p>Un inchino, un respiro fondo, Oscar lasciò la stanza, chiudendosi il mantello anche se fuori l’aria s’era scaldata ed il sole splendeva con il suo carico di luminosa irritazione.</p><p>
  <em>Che farai adesso?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa gli dirai?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era priva di forze.</p><p>Di nuovo.</p><p>Non aveva avuto tempo di pensare a ciò che stava accadendo.</p><p>Né di pensare che quel bambino potesse essere puramente e semplicemente il frutto del suo amore per André, dell’amore di André per lei.</p><p>E già correva con la mente al suo André…</p><p>
  <em>Come potrai dirgli che questo bambino, ammesso sia davvero vostro, potrebbe essere destinato a non nascere?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si sentirebbe in colpa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che se gli dicessi che potresti anche non sopravvivere…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Che hai fatto Oscar?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che diavolo hai fatto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un altro dolore, l’ennesimo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ama…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Davvero…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un altro dolore…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Monsieur…benvenuto!”.</p><p>I fattori del luogo usavano portare in testa il cappello.</p><p>Valentino Simon se lo tolse al cospetto di Donna Artemisia de la Tour mentre il suo padrone si limitò ad un semplice cenno del capo.</p><p>“Sono settimane che non ci vediamo…”.</p><p> </p><p>La donna porse la destra, André accennò a trattenere la mano, l’odore delle misture di colore e delle tinte a base d’uovo ed olio s’espandeva dalla pelle morbida e bianca, appena sfiorata.</p><p>Gli occhi si sollevarono e lui si ritrovò lo sguardo della donna su di sé, indagatore e leggero.</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonate…spero di non avervi arrecato disturbato…”.</p><p>“Non temete…immagino che anche nella vostra tenuta ci sia parecchio da fare…”.</p><p>Sorrise Joria: “Ed infatti è per questo che vi ho fatto chiamare…ho saputo che state amministrando le vostre terre in maniera encomiabile…”.</p><p>André rimase zitto.</p><p>Non comprendeva.</p><p> </p><p>“Ebbene…vorrei che vi occupaste anche di alcune questioni che riguardano le mie proprietà…”.</p><p>Donna Artemisia fece cenno ai due di sedersi.</p><p>Era donna di classe ma non si faceva remore ad interloquire con suoi pari come con figli di custodi.</p><p>“Ho chiesto anche al figlio di Cristiano d’esser qui…”.</p><p>L’altro arrossì. Aveva moglie e figli ma la presenza suadente della donna nobile, ancora giovane e davvero affascinante, incuteva sempre un certo trambusto nei pensieri. Che quella si fosse ricordata di lui, poi…</p><p> </p><p>“Madame…” – riprese André.</p><p>“V’avevo detto che potevate chiamarmi <em>Joria</em>…” – lo redarguì l’altra affondando un poco.</p><p>André negò: “Vi ringrazio ma vi sarei grato se mi permetteste di nominarvi così. Mi sentirei più a mio agio…”.</p><p>Un cenno del capo: “E sia! Sono stata estremamente sfacciata a farvi una simile richiesta…”.</p><p>“Per tornare alle vostre proposte…” – si passò una mano tra i capelli André, era stato raggiunto dal messaggio di Donna Artemisia proprio quel giorno in cui…</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo trovarla!” – aveva pregato Donna Lari, le mani nelle mani.</p><p>“No…lei sa il fatto suo…se è uscita sarà perché voleva fare una passeggiata…” – aveva sospirato André. Non poteva rincorrerla ogni volta che lei scompariva.</p><p>“A cavallo?! E’ pericoloso!”.</p><p>André aveva sorriso: “Non temete…Oscar…”.</p><p>“Vossignoria!” – aveva esclamato l’altra – “Così ha detto di voler esser chiamata!”.</p><p>Stava per mettersi a piangere la custode che André invece aveva sorriso all’appellativo: “Vossignoria?!”.</p><p>“Sì…me l’ha detto lei di farsi chiamare così!”.</p><p>“E sia…vada per vossignoria…ma davvero Donna Lari non dovete temere per lei…”.</p><p> </p><p>André aveva tentato di rassicurare la custode ma anche lui era stato preso dalla smania quando s’era fatto riferire se qualcuno avesse visto <em>il nuovo ospite</em> della tenuta e allora s’era accorto che davvero nessuno l’aveva vista, che lei era riuscita a nascondersi così bene in quei due mesi, che sarebbe stato come cercare una specie di fantasma. Davvero in pochi conoscevano la sua faccia…</p><p>
  <em>Dove diavolo sei?</em>
</p><p>Se lo chiedeva André mentre tentava di rispondere a Donna Artemisia.</p><p> </p><p>“Si tratterebbe di venire qui ogni tanto e verificare i conti. Io non ne sono mai stata capace…non sono buona…mi piace dipingere e so trattare con i contadini…ma non chiedetemi di tenere in ordine i conti. So che invece voi ve ne occupate di persona…”.</p><p>Annuì André, che se si trattava solo di fare quattro conti…</p><p>Non sarebbe stato difficile, al più si sarebbe fatto recapitare i registri a casa e ci avrebbe pensato alla sera.</p><p>Aveva tanto tempo libero da quando…</p><p> </p><p>Erano passati due mesi dannazione, non s’erano più toccati, sfiorati…</p><p>Gli pareva un’eternità. Gli pareva che tutto quanto era scorso tra loro si fosse perduto, anzi non fosse mai accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>“Ve la sentite? So di chiedervi tanto…ma ho imparato a conoscervi e so di potermi fidare. Io sono spesso fuori per i miei viaggi e così potreste venire qui e tenere i registri e controllare che tutto proceda per il meglio. Per me è indifferente se sarà Valentino a sostituirvi…ma vorrei che tutto dipendesse da voi…”.</p><p>“Mi state chiedendo di svolgere un compito delicato…”.</p><p>“Per questo lo chiedo a voi…non mi fido di nessun’altro…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si morse il labbro André. Da una parte sapeva d’avere già tanti impegni a gestire le terre che aveva acquisito, dall’altra era lusingato che altri avessero deciso d’appoggiarsi a lui.</p><p>Forse era un caso o forse no.</p><p>E poi c’era dell’altro.</p><p>Altro di cui in quei due mesi aveva preso ad accorgersi.</p><p>Il Granduca aveva intrapreso riforme illuminate su proprietà, tassazioni dei terreni, bonifiche, leggi…</p><p>Ma lì attorno, non tutti avevano accettato i cambiamenti senza colpo ferire.</p><p> </p><p>S’era sparsa la voce che ad Alcantia si dava lavoro, onesto e retribuito e così André s’era ritrovato gente che proveniva anche da regioni lontane, gente che sfuggiva alla tirannia dei signorotti che si credevano di vivere ancora nel passato e non accettavano di dividere il proprio imperio assoluto di contro a diritti vergati sulle pergamene di legge, che avrebbero impedito di trattare i lavoranti come una proprietà, come fossero bestie da soma.</p><p> </p><p>Se André si fosse alleato con altri che la pensavano come lui e fosse riuscito a convertirli a canoni meno dispotici nei confronti della gente, allora…</p><p>Ciò per cui avevano lottato un tempo avrebbe trovato la naturale conclusione lì, proprio lì, anche se per una via così trasversale e distinta dal luogo da cui provenivano.</p><p>Donna Artemisia pareva creatura lieve, amabile, anche se intensamente votata alla ricerca della bellezza attraverso l’arte. Si sa gli artisti non sanno occuparsi di cose pratiche…</p><p> </p><p>Sorrise André e l’altra gli sorrise.</p><p>“Trovate divertente vero ch’io non sappia occuparmi di due conti?! Ma davvero…non so…le tempie mi prendono a battere e la testa prende a girare…e…”.</p><p>André alzò le mani in segno di negazione: “No…non temete…ho compreso che intendete dire…i conti…sono sempre stati la bestia nera di…”.</p><p>Si morse il labbro…</p><p>L’altra si zittì, le sopracciglia s’inarcarono in attesa che il discorso terminasse.</p><p>“Nulla…” – sospirò André.</p><p>“Allora?”.</p><p>“Allora va bene…” – annuì André, che Valentino Simon prese ad agitarsi sulla sedia come se gli avessero acceso uno scaldino sotto. Il ragazzo squadrò il nuovo padrone come a dirgli che forse lui non l’aveva capito ma si stava cacciando in uno strano guaio.</p><p>Già arrivavano a sera tutti e tre stravolti, lui, il padrone e il custode…</p><p> </p><p>“E come sta il vostro amico?” – chiese Donna Artemisia mentre i due si alzavano.</p><p>“Meglio…”.</p><p>“Dovrò venire alla tenuta a conoscerlo…” – sorrise l’altra.</p><p>Ad André andò di storto il respiro. Prese a tossire senza profferire risposta.</p><p><em>Ammesso che riusciate ad incrociarla! -</em> convenne tra sé e sé.</p><p> </p><p>“Tu torna alla tenuta e fammi sapere…” – ordinò poi a Valentino – “Io mi fermo ancora un poco…”.</p><p>La donna sorrise mentre il giovane Valentino si congedava.</p><p>“Siete fortunato…” – convenne Joria con André accompagnandolo nello studio dove si trovavano i registri e i libri mastri con i conteggi della tenuta – “Valentino ha avuto un padre ch’è stato fedele ai proprietari della tenuta…se non sbaglio…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il discorso prendeva a virare verso un aspetto sconosciuto. Pericoloso…</p><p>“Madame…vi chiedo perdono…ma ho poco tempo…sarò lieto di farvi sapere che ne penso della vostra situazione…ma devo rientrare al più presto…tra pochi giorni si aprirà la raccolta delle olive e…”.</p><p>“Certo…certo…perdonate…sono una sciocca…ho sempre detto che del passato non m’interessa nulla…e poi…mi metto a tediarvi con queste richieste…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò a vagare per le strade della cittadina, mentre il sole splendeva alto, accecando la vista, con l’aria che ribolliva d’una umidità soffocante.</p><p>Era una giornata afosa…</p><p>O forse era lei che faticava a respirare.</p><p>La testa ovattata, le pareva d’essersi svegliata da un sonno eterno e d’esser stata presa per i capelli e ricacciata nella dannata sentina.</p><p> </p><p>Non era così che si sarebbe mai immaginata…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Non aveva mai pensato a sé stessa come una…</p><p>
  <em>Madre…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Probabilmente poteva esserle anche capitato di rivolgere, nella sua vita, un pensiero alla condizione della maternità, ma sempre nella misura in cui tale condizione aveva riguardato altre persone.</p><p>Rammentò la nascita dei figli di Maria Antonietta.</p><p>Sua Maestà le aveva consentito di prendere in braccio Marie Therese e poi Joseph e poi Carlo.</p><p> </p><p>S’erano guardati lei e i mocciosi e poi quando erano un poco cresciuti aveva ascoltato i passetti veloci che le venivano incontro nei lunghi corridoi della reggia. Carlo l’aveva conosciuto per ultimo e per pochissimo tempo ma i due più grandi…</p><p>Marie Therese voleva ascoltare favole di continuo e passeggiare per i viali, immaginandosi che ad ogni boschetto, ad ogni fontana, sarebbe venuto loro incontro chissà quale straordinaria creatura.</p><p> </p><p>Rammentò il dolore della perdita d’un figlio.</p><p>Assoluto e senza senso.</p><p>Devastante…</p><p>Nient’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Possibile che neppure una volta la sua mente si fosse rivolta al pensiero d’essere lei a diventare madre?</p><p>Possibile che neppure una volta avesse mai avuto il desiderio di conoscere ciò che si prova ad accogliere la vita di un altro essere umano dentro di sé, essere che diventa persona differente da sé eppure è parte di sé, del proprio sangue, della propria carne e soprattutto dell’amore verso un’altra persona?</p><p>Amore…</p><p>Così s’era sempre immaginata fosse il magma intenso e sconosciuto che genera una vita…</p><p>Illusa, ingenua, stupida…</p><p>La vita può nascere anche da un atto di violenza.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Che razza di madre diventerai?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non te ne sei nemmeno accorta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non trovare giustificazioni. Una madre dovrebbe sentirlo quando…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quando…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si sentì sprofondare mentre il cuore batteva senza ritmo ormai, disarmonico ed impazzito.</p><p>Vagliava le alternative in maniera caotica e forsennata…</p><p>Non sapeva più se desiderare di diventare madre oppure se sperare che la sua vita finisse, lì, in quell’istante. Che quei demoni fossero venuti a prenderla e se la fossero portata via davvero, lei e tutto quel che covava nelle viscere.</p><p> </p><p>Le mani appoggiate al ventre, decise di risalire a cavallo e di avviarsi fuori, che gli sguardi avevano preso ad insistere sulla sua figura e lei non avrebbe avuto la guardia sufficientemente alta per distinguere quelli amichevoli da quelli ostili.</p><p>Quel posto non era poi così differente dalla Francia.</p><p>Le facce smunte, sporche, i vestiti un poco laceri, i piedi scalzi…</p><p> </p><p>L’orrore, la disperazione, il buio…</p><p>Non ricordava.</p><p>L’unica certezza.</p><p>Assieme all’altra…</p><p> </p><p>Amava André….</p><p>L’unica altra certezza che la sorresse in quel momento di disperazione, quando s’accorse d’aver perso l’orientamento, che doveva essere uscita dal paese, imboccando una diversa direzione e adesso si stendevano davanti allo sguardo colline stinte, arate, intervallate da boschi scuri, macchie di rovi mescolati ad erbacce e pietre.</p><p>In fondo, una piccola chiesa solitaria e grigia, immersa nella campagna bianca e polverosa.</p><p>
  <em>Dio è misericordioso…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo pensò, d’istinto.</p><p>Imboccò, allora, d’istinto, la porta aperta, venendo investita da una mistura d’aria fresca e umida ed ammuffita, mentre scie di pulviscolo s’incrociavano al lume di tre sparute candele.</p><p>La stanza era unica, piccola, spoglia, solo un crocefisso di legno appeso poco più in alto, un tovagliolo di pizzo e sopra fiori ch’era stati portati da poco.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Richiama i tuoi demoni…</em>
</p><p>Lo chiese…</p><p>Poi ammise che i demoni stavano tutti fuori dall’Inferno, lì, cacciati nella gola e nelle viscere di quel corpo che continuava a ribellarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Si lasciò cadere stancamente su una panca, appoggiandosi allo schienale, mentre lo sguardo si perse nell’ondeggiare lieve delle tre fiammelle.</p><p>Impiegò qualche istante ad adattare la vista al buio della chiesa, attese che almeno il respiro recuperasse un ritmo normale, mentre sentiva il corpo svuotarsi, nonostante avesse appena appreso che dentro di lei c’era una nuova vita.</p><p>Contro ogni legge di buon senso e logica, quella vita aveva deciso di venire al mondo.</p><p>La mente lontana…</p><p> </p><p>Quell’uomo aveva detto che sarebbe stato necessario attendere ancora qualche settimana.</p><p>No, lei non aveva necessità di farlo.</p><p>Adesso sentiva che stava accadendo, dentro, nel profondo.</p><p>Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto intuirlo prima.</p><p>Diveniva nuovamente nemica di sé stessa, che essere donna pareva una continua condanna.</p><p>
  <em>Richiama i tuoi demoni…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Buon pomeriggio!”.</p><p>Di nuovo uno strano miscuglio di accenti e parole che Oscar riuscì a mala pena a comprendere.</p><p>Si voltò e dalla penombra vide avanzare una figura.</p><p>A poco a poco riconobbe un ometto basso e tarchiato dal sorriso paterno ma dall’aria piuttosto risoluta, come di chi è abituato alle chiese di campagna quasi fossero luoghi di frontiera.</p><p>I capelli bianchi un po’ arruffati, le mani piccole e la veste decisamente abbondante.</p><p>Doveva essere il prete della piccola chiesa.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar fece per alzarsi.</p><p>L’altro agitò le manacce grosse: “State pure lì!”.</p><p>La declinazione faceva intendere che l’altro la conoscesse ma lei non ricordava d’aver mai visto quell’uomo.</p><p>“Siete…si…dovete esser la persona ch’è venuta ad abitare ad Alcantia!” – tossicchiò quello – “Sono Padre Erasmo…giro per queste campagne a sistemare le cappelle che sono sparse qua intorno…e ogni tanto mi capita d’imbattermi in qualche anima ch’è rimasta impigliata…”.</p><p>Sorrise l’uomo…</p><p>“L’altro giorno ho conosciuto…Monsieur…Grandier…m’ha detto che siete arrivati in tre. E m’ha parlato di voi…e…siete voi immagino…siete davvero bella…”.</p><p> </p><p>Dunque era lui che la conosceva anche se non l’aveva mai veduta ed era stato André a parlargli di lei.</p><p>Dunque André s’era fidato di quell’uomo…</p><p>Perché poi s’era spinto a parlare di lei?</p><p>Non le aveva raccontato nulla, anche se per la verità negli ultimi giorni avevano trascorso pochissimo tempo assieme.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo s’avvicinò, fece il segno della croce e rimase a contemplare l’effige sacra.</p><p>“E dite…state meglio adesso?”.</p><p>L’iniziale momento di stupore svanì.</p><p>Oscar non disse nulla. Non le pareva il caso di mentire, soprattutto in quel luogo.</p><p> </p><p>“Sapete…Monsieur Grandier è venuto da me…con una richiesta alquanto…particolare…”.</p><p>Silenzio, la pelle s’era raffreddata.</p><p>Oscar si strinse nel mantello. Adesso aveva ripreso ad avere freddo.</p><p>No, davvero, non si sarebbe mai aspettata che…</p><p> </p><p>“Vorrebbe sposarsi…”.</p><p>Un sussulto, fu costretta finalmente a guardare l’altro che aveva chiuso gli occhi e pareva stesse recitando una preghiera.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi ha chiesto s’ero disponibile a celebrare il suo matrimonio e io ho risposto che ne sarei stato onorato…”.</p><p>
  <em>Non ti ha detto nulla…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sempre che la sposa sarà…d’accordo!” – rise Padre Erasmo.</p><p>La chiosa aveva un che d’ironico ma Oscar ne rimase quasi trafitta.</p><p>
  <em>Sposarsi…</em>
</p><p>André vorrebbe sposarsi…</p><p> </p><p>“Mi ha detto che ne è certissimo! M’ha chiesto d’attendere…l’avrebbe chiesto alla futura moglie…insomma…il suo consenso s’intende…e poi m’avrebbe fatto sapere…”.</p><p>L’affondo avrebbe indotto ad essere cauti ma era evidente a quel punto che la futura moglie fosse lì, davanti all’altro, e stesse ascoltando senza muovere un muscolo.</p><p>Si sorprese un poco l’uomo dell’immobilità dell’altra ma preferì non chiedere altro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Non ti ha detto nulla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli anelli che vi ha regalato tua madre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André desidera sposarti...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desidera che tu diventi sua moglie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E tu…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu aspetti un bambino e non sai neppure se è davvero vostro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E non sai nemmeno se nascerà e se…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E se tu vivrai!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come puoi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fargli questo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tutto pareva immensamente vicino e pure immensamente lontano, come se l’uomo stesse parlando di altre persone, amici cari, non di lei ch’era lì, non di André.</p><p>Il freddo tornò impietoso a scorrere nelle vene, seducendo l’anima, illudendola che al chiuso, al freddo, distante da tutto, lei avrebbe sofferto di meno e sarebbe stata capace di trovare le risposte.</p><p> </p><p>André no…</p><p>Non ci doveva entrare in quel luogo ch’era solo suo, era sempre stato solo suo, fin da quando aveva memoria di sé.</p><p>Solo che André era stato accanto a lei, da tutta una vita, in silenzio, e nonostante questo s’erano insegnati a vicenda come sostenersi, in silenzio…</p><p>Se lui l’avesse guardata in faccia, avrebbe capito all’istante…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>I pugni stretti, un respiro fondo, fece per alzarsi.</p><p> </p><p>“Posso fare qualcosa per voi?” – chiese il parroco intuendo lo sguardo scuro e distante.</p><p>Annuì Oscar: “Potreste…pregare per me?”.</p><p>Un filo di voce, la richiesta dettata dalla disperazione…</p><p>
  <em>Dio è misericordioso…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si stupì di nuovo il religioso ma annuì a sua volta: “Non mancherò! Però…anche voi potrete farlo. Una supplica non va mai perduta e così coloro che pregano neppure. <em>Dio è misericordioso</em>...anche chi non crede in Lui non potrà non scontrarsi con questa verità. Che poi ci si metta a credere o meno…questo solo Lui lo saprà e…”.</p><p>Rise il prete…</p><p>“Sarà una questione tra Lui e…” – indicò verso l’alto.</p><p>Oscar non rispose, si alzò, un cenno del capo e uscì silenziosamente dalla chiesa.</p><p>L’uomo la seguì con lo sguardo perplesso dalla strana visita, veloce e silenziosa e discreta.</p><p> </p><p>La luce accecante del pomeriggio ferì gli occhi tanto che dovette abbassare il capo per ripararsi ed attendere di poter tornare a sostenere la vista della campagna, abbagliante e tagliente.</p><p>Il lampo bollente attraversò la mente…</p><p>L’odore del mare s’impose allo stomaco…</p><p>Le grida forsennate dell’olandese…</p><p>Le mani addosso…</p><p>Le dannate spinte…</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo rovesciato chiuso stretto…</p><p>Il respiro soffocato nell’acqua marcia…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, richiama i tuoi demoni…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le mani si strinsero alle redini e lo sguardo iniziò a spaziare dentro la distesa scura ed immobile del mare che placido scorreva alla sua destra.</p><p>Tornò lentamente verso la tenuta.</p><p> </p><p>Il buio si disciolse nell’aria, presto rapidamente inondata da grosse gocce d’acqua che presero a radere l’aria, tanto che fu costretta ad attendere qualche istante dentro la scuderia, prima di potersi avviare verso casa.</p><p>Spazientita uscì e prese a camminare in fretta.</p><p> </p><p>Era buio…</p><p>Lo sguardo corse lungo la pietra della scala lucida di pioggia mentre gli aloni chiari di due lanterne indicavano l’ingresso.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…è tornata…”.</p><p>Donna Lari s’affacciò alla cucina. André era seduto al tavolo accanto a Martin che consumava la sua cena.</p><p>Lui non aveva voluto mangiare, voleva attendere lei, che non era possibile continuare a quella maniera.</p><p>Era tornato dalla tenuta di Donna Artemisia e aveva interrogato Valentino e quello aveva negato con la testa ed il cuore aveva preso a battere all’impazzata che gli era sembrato davvero d’esser precipitato giù, nel passato, quando era solo un servo e nemmeno doveva osare attenderla o chiedersi dove diavolo fosse finita.</p><p>D’altra parte, allora, Oscar non poteva che essere a Versailles, e al più, dopo, a Parigi, ma la costante sensazione di dover rincorrere un’anima troppo veloce lo aveva sempre tenuto in scacco.</p><p> </p><p>Adesso no…</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>Loro, tutti e due, non erano gli stessi d’un tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Si alzò.</p><p>“Vado a parlarle…” – i passi s’imposero un poco pesanti che Donna Lari si spaventò, non aveva mai veduto il padrone così arrabbiato, anche se in realtà la faccia stravolta non lasciava trasparire volontà d’aggredire ma solo di comprendere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Non devi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non devi parlargli!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non adesso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se ti guarderà in faccia capirà e sarà la fine e tu devi pensare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se riuscirai a ricordare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, se…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cosa? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che diavolo gli potrai raccontare dannazione!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tuo figlio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuo e di André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuo e…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tempo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non hai più tempo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dovrai dirglielo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E dovrai dirgli che…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non hai certezza che sia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La nausea prese a salire di nuovo.</p><p>Non aveva nulla nello stomaco, solo rabbia e quella può rivoltare le viscere peggio del peggior vino.</p><p> </p><p>André l’aveva scorta che saliva le scale quando s’era fiondato fuori per afferrarla prima che sparisse ingoiata dal tepore della stanza.</p><p>Nessuno dei due c’era riuscito e Donna Lari adesso stava lì, nell’angolo, fuori dalla porta.</p><p>La sensazione che Oscar stesse fuggendo.</p><p>Di nuovo…</p><p>
  <em>Non te lo permetterò…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>Bussò André.</p><p>“Entro…”.</p><p>“No!”.</p><p>L’altro entrò lo stesso, che non era più abituato a restare fuori dalle porte, dalle stanze e dalla vita di lei.</p><p>E lei non glielo avrebbe impedito.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non era più solo la figlia del Generale Jarjayes, il Colonnello della Guardia Reale, la fredda e algida donna, educata ad essere un soldato e a comportarsi ed agire come tale.</p><p>Oscar era stata tra le sue braccia.</p><p>Lui aveva sentito la passione, il desiderio, l’amore. Aveva ascoltato la voce sciogliersi e perdersi nell’estasi dei corpi uniti, fusi. L’aveva sentita viva dentro di sé e non poteva lasciarla andare via di nuovo, per tornare ad essere la creatura solitaria e fredda e lontana e inavvicinabile, per chissà quale ragione.</p><p> </p><p>Non s’era nemmeno resa conto ch’era davvero tardi e per quanto quella fosse una casa nuova, abitata in parte da perfetti sconosciuti, l’alone del distacco s’era presto sparso per l’aria, amareggiando gli animi.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove sei stata?”.</p><p>La domanda secca…</p><p>“Come stai?”.</p><p>Un’altra domanda secca.</p><p>Lei gli voltava le spalle, s’era appoggiata al tavolino, rigida, come fosse sull’attenti ed il superiore stesse passando in rassegna il sottoposto.</p><p>“In nessun posto!” – si morse il labbro.</p><p>La scusa era banale, Oscar se ne rese conto. André non ci avrebbe mai creduto.</p><p>Combatteva dunque Oscar per non essere troppo sgradevole ma esserlo nella misura in cui l’avrebbe costretto ad arrendersi ed a lasciarla in pace.</p><p> </p><p>“Che stai dicendo? Hai capito quello che ho detto? Eravamo tutti preoccupati per te e tu pensi solo a chiuderti qui dentro!? Martin ha chiesto di te tutto il giorno, voleva salutarti…”.</p><p>“Non voglio vedere nessuno…nemmeno Martin. Scusami con lui…domani…domani faremo lezione…assieme…sono stata fuori…in giro…ho perso l’orientamento…è mi sono persa…di nuovo…”.</p><p>La chiosa secca parve uscire davvero dalla bocca e dagli intenti di un’altra Oscar, quella che in passato si rifugiava nel ruolo di nobile distaccata, impartendo ordini con il preciso intento di tenere il più possibile chiunque lontano da sé. Non certo per affermarsi superiore, non certo con il compiacimento di certi nobili altezzosi e pieni di sé, convinti di essere diversi e migliori di tutti coloro che appartenevano alle classi inferiori.</p><p>Non era mai stato quello il suo intento.</p><p>André lo sapeva molto bene.</p><p>Ma in fondo lei finiva per apparire così, lontana, fredda, distaccata da chiunque avesse tentato di entrare nella sua vita.</p><p> </p><p>Al momento certe sottigliezze non avevano importanza.</p><p>Oscar stava fuggendo da lui.</p><p>Questo era ormai chiaro.</p><p> </p><p>La ribellione prese a ribollire come vino nuovo ch’è appena stato pigiato e adesso fermenta succhi tiepidi ed acidi.</p><p>André fece un passo, risoluto e caparbio.</p><p>“Da che mi ricordi non ti sei mai perduta una sola volta nella tua vita e adesso vieni a dirmi che è accaduto…di nuovo!?”.</p><p>Contestazione acida…</p><p>“Si…è successo di nuovo! Non siamo in Francia! Non conosco alla perfezione questi posti!”.</p><p> </p><p>André strinse i pugni, non gli piaceva esser preso in giro, non da lei, non così, che persino un bambino…</p><p>“Nord e sud…tutto qui si svolge secondo queste coordinate! Seguendo la spiaggia saresti riuscita a tornare agevolmente!”.</p><p>Insisteva, voleva sfidarla, che lei si sarebbe voltata e l’avrebbe squadrato furibonda d’esser stata messa all’angolo per ben due volte.</p><p>
  <em>Non giocare con me, non te lo permetto!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se stai male ho il diritto di saperlo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo voglio sapere, adesso tra noi funziona così, credevo l’avessi imparato…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase zitta. Se avesse risposto si sarebbe tradita…</p><p>“Vorrei…bere…ti dispiace…puoi chiedere di portarmi del…vino…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro passo…</p><p>“Vino? Sei stata fuori tutto il giorno e t’interessa solo bere?”.</p><p>Stava diventando irritante.</p><p>Oscar l’aveva compreso che Andrè faceva apposta. Non sarebbe caduta nel tranello…</p><p>Lui la sfidava, lei s’infuriava e finiva per tradirsi e rivelare ciò che doveva stare chiuso, nascosto.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò a rimuginare un espediente per non cadere nelle continue insinuazioni caparbie.</p><p>“Mangerò anche…qualcosa si…ora…sono stanca…devo…cambiarmi…”.</p><p>L’indiretta chiosa avrebbe dovuto indurlo ad andarsene.</p><p> </p><p>Testardo fino all’inverosimile…</p><p>“Siamo stati assieme…così tante volte…non mi pare ti sia ma fatta degli scrupoli a farti vedere nuda da me! Che c’è…ti vergogni adesso!?”.</p><p>Fu costretta a mordersi il labbro ma non si voltò.</p><p>“E tu stai diventando insolente! Se vorrò farmi vedere da te senza vestiti sarò io a deciderlo…non tu!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’affondo crudele…</p><p>André s’arrese che gli era parso che lei avesse iniziato a tremare. I dubbi stavano lì, tra loro, forse non era ancora tempo di scontrarsi fino a farsi male. Troppo…</p><p>Lui non era capace d’affondare e metterla in un angolo…</p><p>Non c’era riuscito che una volta e…</p><p>“Va bene…ti faccio portare qualcosa da Donna Lari…e del vino…ma…sono mesi che non ne bevi più…credevo…”.</p><p>“André, adesso basta!”.</p><p>Un sussulto…</p><p> </p><p>André si sentì catapultato, in un istante, nel loro passato, lontanissimo, che credeva ormai dimenticato.</p><p>Le giornate trascorse alla reggia, una cena frugale assieme conversando da buoni amici, commentando gli avvenimenti della giornata…</p><p>Oppure…</p><p>Lei spariva, inghiottita nella sua stanza, divenuta inaccessibile.</p><p>Lui si ritrovava solo, con se stesso, a pensare a lei, sola, con sé stessa.</p><p>Allora, s’era immaginato fosse tutto inevitabile.</p><p>Ma adesso…</p><p> </p><p>S’arrese dunque André, uscendo dalla stanza senza replicare altro.</p><p>Si ritrovò a scompigliare i capelli del moccioso. Sul viso ci lesse l’amarezza d’esser stato rifiutato.</p><p>Prese a ripensare al loro viaggio.</p><p>Tutti e due avevano sofferto. Tutti e due avevano creduto che l’altro fosse stato ucciso e lui stesso ricordava come, dopo averla ritrovata, si fosse sentito perduto, suo malgrado, al pensiero che un giorno, non molto tardi, lei sarebbe potuta realmente morire.</p><p>Lo smarrimento l’aveva persino indotto a dubitare dell’amore che sentiva…</p><p>Poi lei se n’era andata, per lasciarlo libero, ed era stato come se un pugno l’avesse colpito allo stomaco e così s’era maledetto per averle permesso di dubitare di lui, di sé stessa, del loro amore e per averla indotta a credere fosse lei la ragione della sofferenza.</p><p>Forse lo era, perché un giorno lei sarebbe potuta morire, così infliggendogli la più terribile delle pene.</p><p> </p><p>Forse ad Oscar stava accadendo la stessa cosa, forse quanto accaduto sulla nave l’aveva talmente provata e annientata che ora non trovava più la forza di reagire e…</p><p>Non poteva lasciarla sola.</p><p>Non l’avrebbe fatto mai più.</p><p> </p><p>Rimase per un po’ ad ascoltare la pioggia che scendeva gorgogliando e sibilando, infilarsi tra le tegole, lavando la campagna arsa ed arata, ormai chiusa nella stretta del futuro inverno.</p><p>Poi…</p><p>Bussò, di nuovo.</p><p>Nessuna risposta.</p><p>Entrò di nuovo.</p><p>La stanza era buia, solo il chiarore della grande stufa di maiolica nell’angolo addolciva i contorni dei mobili, poggiandosi sulle tende del baldacchino, sugli armadi scuri e sulle rose adagiate nel vaso, poco più in là. Tre pareti sgranavano la sequenza geometrica di mattoni bianchi e rosa, nella quarta stava incastonata la grande finestra. Era socchiusa, l’aria fredda sfidava il tepore della stanza.</p><p> </p><p>André fece per chiuderla.</p><p>“Lasciala aperta…” – sussurrò lei, il piatto ancora pieno, la bottiglia di vino mezza vuota, i gomiti appoggiati al tavolo, la testa tra le mani, le dita affondate nei capelli.</p><p>“No…fa freddo…”.</p><p>L’ordine disatteso.</p><p>La sfida riprendeva.</p><p>Forse la stanchezza avrebbe consentito ad André di ottenere la sua attenzione.</p><p>Gli mancava così tanto…</p><p> </p><p>“Volevo sapere come stavi…in questi giorni non ti sono stato molto vicino, perdonami…”.</p><p>“Non fa niente…”.</p><p>Poche parole secche e taglienti - <em>ti perdono - </em>meglio attaccare che battere in ritirata, che così sarebbe stato chiaro che lei non voleva parlare.</p><p> </p><p>André s’avvicinò ancora di più, gli mancava così tanto che accarezzò la testa, le dita s’infilarono tra i capelli, scostandoli dal collo che emanò un riflesso caldo e rosato.</p><p>Oscar si riebbe, un movimento rapido, si scansò per interrompere il contatto.</p><p>“Ho detto che non voglio vedere nessuno!”.</p><p>Ecco…</p><p> </p><p>La battaglia aveva inizio e lei aveva attaccato ancora, di nuovo, per prima, come sempre.</p><p>Perché così le avevano insegnato.</p><p> </p><p>André non voleva combattere, tentò di mantenersi calmo, accogliere lo sfogo.</p><p>L’impresa si rivelava difficilissima.</p><p>“Martin voleva salire per vederti…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Va tutto bene…ma voglio stare sola…” – chiosò lei senza procedere nelle spiegazioni.</p><p>La voce di nuovo morbida ma forzata, il suono si perse nel buio calmo della stanza.</p><p>“Oscar come puoi dire che va tutto bene? Credi che non mi sia accorto di come stai? Ti conosco molto bene. Non mentire…”.</p><p> </p><p>Non voleva ferirlo…</p><p>Che se si fosse dimostrata accondiscendente lui avrebbe finito per entrare dentro di lei, dentro il dolore e lei non avrebbe più avuto possibilità alcuna di nascondere ciò che stava accadendo.</p><p>Non c’erano ragioni per mentire, che anche il silenzio è menzogna…</p><p>Un figlio…</p><p>Piantato come un coltello nel cuore, il pensiero era lì, chiuso, oscuro e lei lo voleva tenere per sé, ancora un poco, quel tanto che sarebbe servito a…</p><p>A cosa?</p><p>Stava nella voragine scura di quella sentina. Non ci avrebbe trascinato dentro anche André.</p><p>Doveva stare lì, da sola, e uscire da lì, da sola.</p><p> </p><p>Il primo affondo…</p><p>“Se mi conosci così bene allora perché continui a restare qui? Ti ho chiesto di restare sola!”.</p><p>Crudele…</p><p>Un istante, Oscar si morse il labbro, la testa affondò nelle spalle.</p><p>Non sapeva più come comportarsi.</p><p>Non sapeva più se voleva che lui la lasciasse in pace e se ne andasse oppure restasse ed insistesse…</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar guardami in faccia!”.</p><p>Il tono imperioso…</p><p>André voleva insistere…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, ti prego…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Richiama i tuoi demoni…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Intuì che la pazienza di André stava arrivando al limite.</p><p>Proprio dove voleva portarlo lei. Sapeva che certi limiti André non li avrebbe mai superati, non più, e lei l’avrebbe avuta vinta e lui, per non ferirla, se ne sarebbe andato presto.</p><p>Lo strano balletto di emozioni rimbalzate che orchestrava le parole aveva spesso finito per farli litigare in passato, lui cercava di convincerla e lei s’arrabbiava e questo alla fine lo faceva desistere, perché André non poteva permettersi di contraddirla o ferirla.</p><p>Apparentemente lui s’arrendeva e suadente e lusinghiero come un gatto la tirava dalla sua parte, che proprio mentre si ritirava, Andrè finiva per convincerla e portarla dove decideva lui.</p><p>Doveva stare attenta.</p><p>Non poteva tradirsi e non doveva guardarlo in faccia.</p><p> </p><p>Nell’assurda idea di sostenere quel combattimento finì per cancellare tutto quanto s’era succeduto in quei mesi.</p><p>Esistenze intensamente unite venivano messe ora caparbiamente da parte, perché i sensi, tutti, non fossero distolti da quella specie di battaglia verbale che si stava consumando.</p><p> </p><p>Si nascose ancora di più, per non mostrare la faccia.</p><p>Comportamento vigliacco…</p><p>Andrè l’afferrò per un braccio, tirando il necessario per obbligarla ad alzarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Voleva vedere i suoi occhi.</p><p>Voleva vederla in faccia per capire cosa stava accadendo.</p><p>O meglio, già lo poteva intuire…</p><p>Sperava di ammorbidire la rabbia.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar seguì il gesto, s’alzò, indietreggiò, quasi barcollando.</p><p>“Non ti reggi in piedi!” – la rimproverò lui, seguendola e continuando ad avanzare verso di lei che finì contro la parete, senza avere più spazio per muoversi.</p><p>Il corpo contratto…</p><p>I demoni avevano preso ad invadere la mente…</p><p> </p><p>Andrè afferrò i polsi, per tenerla su, per tenerla lì, contro la parete. La luce era fioca, gli serviva ancora qualche istante per raccogliere lo sguardo, la rabbia, quella di lei, e per tenere a bada la rabbia, la propria, che stava salendo inesorabilmente e nemmeno lui capiva bene cosa fare, che voleva richiamarla a sé, scuoterla, ma sentiva che ogni tentativo d’avvicinarsi non faceva altro che allontanarla, sempre di più.</p><p> </p><p>“Lasciami…” – un filo di voce, senza sollevare lo sguardo, la testa voltata di lato.</p><p>Non ci riusciva.</p><p>Nello stesso istante in cui avesse sollevato gli occhi su di lui, lui avrebbe capito.</p><p>Lei voleva, doveva restare sola, per tentare d’accettare ciò che stava accadendo.</p><p>Non voleva nessuno accanto a sé. Neppure André…</p><p>Neppure lui….</p><p> </p><p>La richiesta riecheggiò nella mente, ancora una volta.</p><p>André deglutì a fatica costringendosi a restare aggrappato alla realtà, che gli parve davvero d’esser stato rimbalzato all’indietro, le stesse parole, la stessa posa d’un tempo che, allora, non l’avevano fermato e la rabbia s’era abbattuta su di lei.</p><p>Lasciò i polsi.</p><p> </p><p>La stretta, a cui in realtà lei stessa era aggrappata, si sciolse, e lei si ritrovò a doversi appoggiare alla parete, per continuare a stare in piedi.</p><p>Non voleva parlare.</p><p>L’avrebbe fatto lui allora, anche se non sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto, né se le parole avrebbero sortito effetti ancora più devastanti di quanto lui avrebbe mai immaginato.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ per quello che è accaduto sulla nave!? E’ per quello che stai male!?”.</p><p>L’affondo catturò l’attenzione, il corpo si contrasse, anche se la postura rimase un poco piegata, sofferente.</p><p>Oscar s’immobilizzò.</p><p>
  <em>Come fai a…sapere…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“A me non importa cosa è accaduto…cosa <em>può </em>essere accaduto!” – affondò lui – “So che per te non è abbastanza…ma è tutto ciò che posso rivelarti…”.</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa sai allora?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Con il tempo tutto tornerà a posto…non lasciarmi fuori dalla tua vita…non chiuderti in te stessa…lascia che le persone che ti vogliono bene ti stiano accanto. A me non importa…volevo che tu sapessi solo questo…”.</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa sai?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se anche tu sai ciò che è accaduto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“A me importa invece!” – gridò lei, la voce cacciata fuori finalmente, - “Non riesco più nemmeno a guardarti! Non riesco più ad abbracciarti senza…senza…”.</p><p>La colpa s’impose ch’era inevitabile sentirsi responsabili e così sentirsi sporchi.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole uscirono grevi miste al tentativo di trattenere le lacrime.</p><p>“Io non sono quell’uomo…lo sai questo…” – il tono s’ammorbidì che André intuiva il senso del tremore.</p><p>“Non è così André! Non sei tu…io non ho paura di te…ho paura…ho paura di me stessa e di come mi sento quando qualcuno mi s’avvicina. Non so più chi sono…voglio sapere perché…voglio sapere cosa è accaduto capisci?”.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole uscirono tutte d’un fiato, rapide, spietate, dolorose.</p><p>Oscar stava soffrendo. Era all’Inferno e nessuna consolazione le sarebbe derivata dal fatto che ad André non fosse importato ciò che era accaduto.</p><p>Importava a lei…</p><p>“Ma continuare a distruggerti come stai facendo non ti aiuterà a stare meglio…a recuperare le forze…a guarire!” – obiettò lui.</p><p> </p><p>Il secondo affondo…</p><p>“Io non voglio guarire! Voglio sapere!!” – digrignò d’istinto.</p><p>Il demone s’innalzava dalle viscere e colpiva là dove la carne era più sensibile ed indifesa.</p><p>Assolutamente ed inesorabilmente devastante.</p><p> </p><p>La chiosa s’impresse, come lama affilata e sfuggente che sfiora la pelle e la lacera mentre il dolore compatto e subdolo prende a salire.</p><p>Lo trafisse, lo fece infuriare.</p><p>La fatica, il dolore, la sofferenza…</p><p>A che erano serviti?</p><p>A lei non importava di guarire…per sé stessa…per loro…voleva solo sapere…</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, le cose stanno così allora?” – André si spinse contro di lei – “A te non importa nulla di guarire, di stare meglio, di vivere la tua vita, magari accanto a me!? Vuoi solo sapere cos’è accaduto su quella dannatissima nave!?”.</p><p>Il respiro d’entrambi prese ad innalzarsi.</p><p>“Allora se proprio t’interessa e se ci tieni tanto, posso dirtelo quello che so! Quello che può essere accaduto là sotto!”.</p><p>
  <em>Come fai a sapere?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il respiro si troncò di netto, fu lui a colpirla, che gli occhi si sollevarono, increduli, persi, puntati addosso.</p><p>André capì d’esser stato avventato ma ormai non poteva più tirarsi indietro.</p><p>Doveva scuoterla in qualche modo, perché non poteva accettare l’apatia, la rassegnazione, l’incapacità d’accogliere ciò che era accaduto e poi combatterlo e vincerlo…</p><p>La desiderava così tanto.</p><p>Voleva tornare a sentire la sua voce, chiamare il suo nome…</p><p>Vedere le ciglia brune chiudersi su di sé e sentire le sue mani percorrere la pelle…</p><p>Bruciava dal desiderio di amarla.</p><p>Lei era tornata a chiudersi nella sua torre di ghiaccio, inaccessibile e lontana.</p><p> </p><p>Cosa sarebbe accaduto se non avesse ricordato?</p><p>La sua mente sarebbe rimasta per sempre impigliata nel buio, nell’Inferno in cui era stata trascinata?</p><p>
  <em>Dio, non c’era tempo…</em>
</p><p>Voleva averla…</p><p>Le avrebbe parlato e le sarebbe rimasto accanto nel momento in cui la terribile verità si fosse riaffacciata nella mente, l’avrebbe aiutata a non sentirsi sola.</p><p>Perché non capiva che non era più sola?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Se lei voleva la verità…</p><p>Almeno per quanto era riuscito a sapere…</p><p>Anche a costo di spezzare per sempre la speranza che potesse non essere accaduto ciò che lei più temeva.</p><p>D’altra parte erano il suo stesso corpo e le sue stesse reazioni a parlare, in maniera così evidente, che molto probabilmente lei sapeva già ciò che la mente si rifiutava di ricordare.</p><p>Era solo necessario spingere quei ricordi al punto da riemergere dall’abisso della disperazione in cui li aveva racchiusi, per accettarli e…</p><p> </p><p>“Come fai a sapere cosa è accaduto?” – chiese, un filo di voce, stentato, incredulo.</p><p>Le tempie avevano preso a battere furiose, la nausea a salire…</p><p>Il sentore metallico del vino misto a quello del sangue…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, richiama i tuoi demoni…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André era vicinissimo, strinse le braccia, voleva toccarla, abbracciarla mentre raccontava quel poco che Martin aveva rivelato. Non voleva che il corpo di lei restasse isolato e lontano e nudo.</p><p>“Ricordi quando ti dissi che avevo parlato con Martin, la notte prima di attraccare al porto di Livorno?”.</p><p>Oscar non si mosse, sospesa…</p><p>“Lui sapeva dove ti aveva portato quell’uomo…tu stessa ha visto Martin…più di una volta…là sotto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo si contrasse.</p><p>Il bambino avrebbe potuto fare da tramite ed aiutarla a salvarsi.</p><p>No, Oscar aveva temuto per la vita di Martin e non aveva chiesto al moccioso di avvertire nessuno.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a tremare.</p><p>Lui non poteva stare lontano, l’abbracciò. Lei rimase lì nell’abbraccio. Cinicamente lì ad attendere.</p><p>André prese a parlare piano, scandendo le parole, quasi avesse paura di farle uscire dalla bocca.</p><p>Non conosceva davvero tutto. Sperava che ciò che avrebbe detto sarebbe stato sufficiente. Gli sarebbe bastato sorprendere la reazione di lei, coglierla ed accoglierla…</p><p>“Martin vi ha visto…ha detto che quell’uomo era con te…lo ha visto…e poi c’era del sangue…tanto sangue…sulla tua bocca…Martin non mi ha detto altro…”.</p><p> </p><p>La testa affondata tra le braccia di André, dentro il suo corpo caldo e sicuro.</p><p>Oscar aprì gli occhi, immobile a fissare il vuoto di fronte a sé.</p><p>Nel vuoto e nelle parole di André si rammentò un poco di più, non tutto…</p><p>Effimero tassello sbiadito, che nemmeno sapeva se fosse frutto di ciò che temeva o di ciò che…</p><p> </p><p>Sperava non fosse accaduto, sperava di <em>non </em>ricordare perché <em>non </em>era accaduto.</p><p>Non era una supposizione invece…</p><p>Non importava…</p><p>Non voleva sapere più nulla.</p><p> </p><p>André provò a tenerla nell’abbraccio, ad ascoltare il silenzioso respiro che s’innalzava e ricadeva giù e poi s’innalzava di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quell’uomo era con te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ne sono sicura. Deve aver fatto ciò che voleva…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non s’è fermato nemmeno quando gli ho detto che ero malata, nemmeno quando ha visto il tuo sangue…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Otto settimane…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Basta!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sentì le gambe cedere, solo le braccia di André la sorreggevano prima di scivolare giù a terra, piegata dal terribile sospetto.</p><p>Bastava quello.</p><p>Nel ventre un bambino che poteva essere di un altro, di un demone.</p><p>Nel ventre un bambino che sarebbe potuto non nascere, quando addirittura avrebbe decretato persino la sua stessa fine.</p><p> </p><p>Un gemito soffocato, André la tirò su e la fece sedere sul letto, dove la tenne stretta, abbracciata per calarsi in quella disperazione che voleva accogliere, per tentare di cavarla via dall’altra.</p><p>La testa era appoggiata a lui, che non la sentiva quasi più respirare, mentre la chiamava e le accarezzava i capelli, il viso, cercando di rianimarla.</p><p> </p><p>Con un filo di voce gli chiese se Martin aveva raccontato altro.</p><p>“No…questo è tutto…ma…”.</p><p>Oscar iniziò a tremare, allora, più forte e André la strinse a sé, più forte…</p><p> </p><p>La memoria si fermava in quel punto.</p><p>Il racconto di Martin anche.</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cos’era accaduto dopo?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il ceffone, per farla tacere, la corda stretta in bocca per impedirle di gridare, il peso dell’uomo, il respiro immobile, il buio, l’odore dell’acqua marcia…</p><p>I ricordi s’interrompevano lì, per riprendere inesorabilmente sul ponte della nave, nello sguardo dell’olandese e poi ancora mentre il coltello impugnato da entrambi si conficcava nel corpo dell’uomo.</p><p> </p><p>“Ti prego…vedrai, ce la faremo anche questa volta…sono qui…combatteremo…insieme…”.</p><p>Entrambi ora sapevano.</p><p>La verità era la stessa, non tutta forse, che però nessuno dei due poteva sapere cosa significasse la verità per l’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar l’intuì, lontano, persa nella sua disperazione.</p><p>No, quello diventava affar suo, solo suo.</p><p>André doveva starne fuori.</p><p> </p><p>La verità poteva rappresentare la sua fine.</p><p>La fine dei sogni. La fine del desiderio, quello di rendere felice André, che non si sarebbe mai potuto realizzare.</p><p>Quel bambino poteva anche essere figlio di quell’uomo.</p><p>Poteva non essere di André.</p><p> </p><p>Il pensiero s’impose, netto, implacabile…</p><p>Si riebbe e cercò di liberarsi dalla stretta di André.</p><p>“Lasciami adesso!”.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a staccarsi, Andrè tentò di forzare l’abbraccio, le mani s’aprirono sulla schiena, ma no, lei non ci voleva più stare lì, che finalmente sollevò gli occhi puntandoli addosso all’altro, furiosi.</p><p>“Oscar…”.</p><p>“Lasciami!”.</p><p>Esitò André, solo un istante.</p><p> </p><p>Che lei, proprio come si parla ad un bambino o ad una persona che non capisce, scandì le parole, respirando a fatica per prepararsi a combattere.</p><p>Il terzo affondo…</p><p>“Lasciami andare André…o vuoi fare come quell’altro?”.</p><p> </p><p>André allargò le braccia, sconvolto, faticando a comprendere come lei potesse permettersi simili paragoni.</p><p>“Vai via maledizione…vai via!” – gli gridò addosso.</p><p>Prese a tremare, intuì d’essere stata crudele, il tono improvvisamente più mesto ma doloroso: “Non voglio farti del male André. Se resterai qui…se mi resterai vicino…sarai destinato a soffrire…non farmi questo…aiutami a non farti soffrire ti prego…”.</p><p> </p><p>André tentò di placare la rabbia, aggrappandosi alle ultime parole.</p><p>Lei gli rivolgeva un pensiero, come sempre, quello di non imporgli sofferenza.</p><p>Ma era realmente questa la sua preoccupazione?</p><p>Possibile che questo pensiero, questo desiderio, fosse diventato così prepotente da cancellare tutto?</p><p>Tutto ciò che si erano detti, tutto ciò era scorso tra loro…</p><p>No…</p><p>Questo istinto non poteva valere tutta la rabbia e tutta la disperazione che lei gli stava riversando addosso.</p><p> </p><p>Negò…</p><p>“Cosa stai dicendo?” – la rabbia risaliva di nuovo – “Ne abbiamo già discusso tante volte…io non posso credere che tu ti nasconda ancora dietro questa…questa scusa…ipocrita!”.</p><p>Era lui a gridare adesso…</p><p>S’era staccato. Non riusciva più a starle accanto.</p><p> </p><p>Lo disgustava l’idea che lei si allontanasse e lo tenesse a distanza giustificandosi di non volere la sua sofferenza.</p><p>Quello era un gioco…</p><p>Quella era una fuga…</p><p>“E’ una vita che ti sto accanto…e so benissimo cosa vuol dire soffrire…vivere accanto a te e non poterti nemmeno sfiorare…ecco cosa mi fa soffrire…e tu lo sai adesso. Non puoi non saperlo!”.</p><p>Le contestazioni cadevano nel vuoto…</p><p>Lei non rispondeva…</p><p>Forse non ascoltava nemmeno più.</p><p> </p><p>“Non ho mai avuto paura di soffrire per…te! Ma sai che non è questa la vera questione! Vedere la tua vita persa, annientata dalla solitudine nella quale chiudi il tuo cuore…questo mi fa star male più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo! E quel ch’è peggio è che non ti fidi di me…ancora una volta mi vuoi fuori dalla tua vita!”.</p><p>Ora era André ad essere arrabbiato, che non sapeva più spiegarle che il comportamento era assurdo e non reggeva il senso che lei voleva imprimere a quella dannata discussione.</p><p> </p><p>Si riavvicinò di nuovo.</p><p>Fece per abbracciarla…</p><p>Oscar era immobile, non si oppose, immersa nell’acqua marcia e nera della sentina.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Le dannate…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spinte…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Violente…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André scostò i capelli dal viso: “Guardami!”.</p><p>Nessuna risposta, nessun movimento.</p><p>La bocca s’accostò alla bocca.</p><p>“Ti prego, guardami…”.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuna risposta, il respiro secco…</p><p>La bocca s’impresse un poco sulle labbra, sfiorandole, strisciando le labbra per indurle ad aprirsi, ad accoglierlo, a ricambiarlo.</p><p>Nessuna risposta…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar indietreggiò rigida…</p><p>“Vattene!” – la supplica e l’ordine.</p><p>
  <em>No, non me ne vado, non puoi aver dimenticato tutto, non puoi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André s’avvicinò, prese le labbra che tanto aveva desiderato nei giorni di lontananza e dolore.</p><p>Affondò la bocca nella bocca, la lingua a colmare la bocca, con passione, sofferenza, stringendosi a lei, chiedendo a lei, alla sua bocca di non respingerlo, di non lasciarlo.</p><p>Aveva bisogno di lei.</p><p>L’amava e l’amore non poteva soccombere, neppure sotto i colpi d’un’assurda violenza perpetrata da altri.</p><p>Affondò le dita nei capelli, che lei non si staccasse…</p><p> </p><p>Un istante, gli parve che quel bacio soffocato e preteso fosse stato capace d’insinuarsi nella rabbia e l’avesse sciolta, a restituirgli la sua compagna, la sua donna, la sua amante.</p><p>Che anche lei, in quello stesso istante, provò a costringere sé stessa, a restare dentro la bocca, il calore immenso si scioglieva nel ventre...</p><p> </p><p>Effimero sentimento, effimero istante…</p><p>Il cupo rimbombo dei tuoni, fuori, coprì nell’istante i battiti dei cuori impazziti.</p><p>Un istante perduto nella notte buia, calda e silenziosa.</p><p> </p><p>Poi furono di nuovo dolore e disperazione ad imporsi, imponendo di staccarsi, lottare, sottrarsi, riaversi, ch’erano le lacrime ora, a rigare il viso, silenziose.</p><p>Segno tangibile e terribile che la ferita era ancora aperta e lo sarebbe stata ancora per molto tempo.</p><p> </p><p>André stentò ad immaginare fosse per ciò che era accaduto sulla nave, per quanto fosse stata un’esperienza terribile. La reazione era spropositata per ciò che entrambi ora sapevano.</p><p> </p><p>Si erano amati…</p><p>E, di nuovo, lei tornava la Oscar di un tempo. Non gliel’avrebbe permesso…</p><p>Anche se…</p><p>Pareva una statua di porcellana, il minimo urto l’avrebbe mandata in pezzi, distruggendola.</p><p> </p><p>S’avvicinò di nuovo e provò a prendere il viso tra le mani, che lei tremava come una foglia e gli puntò addosso uno sguardo carico di rabbia.</p><p>André voleva a tutti i costi forzare quella situazione.</p><p>Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa sarebbe accaduto e al tempo stesso sentiva dentro di sé tutta l’urgenza di non lasciarla, non aveva altro modo per dimostrale che lui era lì e…</p><p> </p><p>“Ti prego…non chiuderti dentro la tua rabbia…non…” - le dita accarezzarono la pelle - “Non lasciarmi…”.</p><p>
  <em>Fuori…</em>
</p><p>“Non potrei sopportarlo…non dopo tutto quello che ci siamo detti, dopo quello che c’è stato…ma non significa nulla quello che c’è stato tra noi? Oscar…ci siamo amati…ti ho abbracciato…ti ho tenuta a me ed io mi sono perduto tra le tue braccia…possibile che questo non valga più nulla? Non voglio passare sotto silenzio quello che ti ha fatto quell’uomo…ma tu devi reagire e lottare per ciò che siamo, per il nostro amore. Oscar lo capisci questo?”.</p><p>Il suo viso tra le mani, immobile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ti supplico André…vai via…” – la voce, suono disarticolato, soffocato e perso, si spezzò nella gola, richiamandolo a tutta la disperazione di lei.</p><p>Quel suono, quella voce, più che la rabbia, ebbero il potere d’obbligarlo a lasciarla.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sentì le braccia staccarsi, il corpo allontanarsi, di una distanza impercettibilmente infinita e senza scampo.</p><p>Da lontano boati ovattati spezzavano il silenzio.</p><p>La pioggia lavava le pietre, la terra, i campi silenziosamente scuri, vuoti.</p><p> </p><p>Fu come morire, un’altra volta, l’ennesima volta.</p><p>La disperazione vinceva sul desiderio di amare.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar abbassò lo sguardo.</p><p>Tremava ma André non riuscì ad abbracciarla di nuovo.</p><p>Non riuscì a dire più una parola.</p><p>L’aveva supplicata di non allontanarlo.</p><p>E lei non aveva ceduto e gli aveva chiesto, ancora e ancora, di andare via.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar lo sentì mentre si alzava dal letto. Pochi passi verso la porta che si chiuse.</p><p>Si lasciò scivolare giù, ritrovandosi seduta a terra, la schiena sorretta dalle assi del mobile.</p><p>Lo sguardo sbarrato, il respiro spezzato, dovette cercare un recipiente.</p><p>Sommersa dalla nausea, vomitò rabbia, che non aveva mangiato quasi nulla, mista al vino.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo rifiutava di perdersi, la mente doveva restare lì, sobria, lucida, di fronte all’ennesima follia.</p><p>Forse ciò che tentava di uscire non era nello stomaco ma proprio nella mente e finché questa fosse rimasta nel buio lei non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per liberarsi da ciò che bloccava la volontà e l’intelletto.</p><p> </p><p>La testa iniziò a girare di nuovo e alla fine si ritrovò a terra, distesa, ad osservare il soffitto buio, sforzandosi, come ormai era diventato suo unico scopo, di riportare il respiro ad un ritmo normale, per consentire al cuore di rallentare e di non uscire dalla gola, chiusa in un nodo di dolore.</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti chiedo solo un po’ di tempo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti prego…ti supplico…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te lo dirò quello che sta accadendo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo…solo…lasciami il tempo di capire…io devo capire…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era rimasta sola.</p><p>André s’era arresto di fronte al rifiuto di consentirgli di restarle accanto.</p><p>Era sola, come aveva chiesto e come mai avrebbe voluto restare.</p><p>Alla fine aveva vinto lei.</p><p>Si chiese quante volte André avrebbe accettato quei rifiuti.</p><p>Quante volte ancora lei lo avrebbe respinto e lui, nonostante tutto, sarebbe tornato.</p><p>Cominciava a temere che prima o poi questo non sarebbe accaduto più.</p><ul>
<li><em>§§</em></li>
</ul><p>Uno sbuffo d’insofferenza…</p><p>La carta scartata scivolò leggera ad unirsi alle altre distese sul tavolino.</p><p>Il vociare era lieve, misto a risatine e convenevoli ed elogi al ricevimento sorbo ma elegante, che da quelle parti era difficile radunare le poche personalità nobili che abitavano la zona.</p><p>Fiamminghe di dolcetti allo zenzero e cannella rilucevano sulla tavola che presto avrebbe accolto i commensali.</p><p>In attesa, nell’angoletto in disparte, rigorosamente accanto al caminetto, un gruppo di dame s’intratteneva svogliatamente nella partita a carte che procedeva a rilento, intervallata da continui affondi e richieste e commenti sui nuovi arrivati alla Tenuta Alcantia.</p><p> </p><p>“E dite…Donna Artemisia…<em>Joria</em>…il nuovo padrone…è un bell’uomo come si dice?” – affondò la Marchesa de Lion Bianco, la più anziana del gruppo, due figlie in età da marito.</p><p>Donna Artemisia stava zitta a consultare le carte ed il da farsi, in tutti i sensi.</p><p>“Sì…eccome!” – saltò su Ambrose de La Tour senza ritegno beccandosi l’occhiataccia della sorella maggiore.</p><p> </p><p>Ambrose aveva la linguaccia lunga ma non si faceva mettere i piedi in testa dalla sorella.</p><p>“Suvvia Joria…non far tanto la scontrosa!” – ghignò la ragazzetta, agitando la destra poi voltandosi verso le dame.</p><p>A voce un poco più bassa, fece segno a quelle d’avvicinarsi: “Accidenti se l’è un bell’uomo! Non si può proprio negarlo! Alto, moro, un corpo retto, sano! Mica al pari d’un <em>uomo di fatica,</em> sapete…quelli troppo generosi di muscoli e di carne che paion quasi gonfi, punti da uno sciame d’api! No, no! L’è proprio perfetto invece! L’è magro, asciutto…insomma…”.</p><p>Quelle strabuzzarono…</p><p>“Ma che l’avete visto…visto…dico…senza vestiti!?” – sibilò la Marchesa de Lion Bianco, fissando l’altra con aria fintamente scandalizzata.</p><p>Ambrose si trattenne, tentando di non ridere in faccia alla nobildonna: “Marchesa no! Che dite! Me lo sono immaginato! L’è proprio bellino, davvero!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ambrose!” – sibilò Joria simulando sdegno alla ben poco dignitosa descrizione della sorella.</p><p>L’altra fece una smorfietta e proseguì: “Non ha proprio difetti se s’esclude quando inforca quelle buffe lenti! Perché così il verde degli occhi si vede di meno! Ma poi per leggere le toglie e…oh…allora il riflesso degli occhi! Pare quello degli uliveti in primavera! Sapete…quando il vento colpisce le foglie e le agita ed il verde diventa argento e poi ritorna verde!? Non l’è mai uguale a prima…sapete me l’ha insegnato mia sorella a scovare le tonalità dei colori e a me…mi pare che gli occhi di quello siano agili come le fronde d’un ulivo!! Mia sorella l’è rimasta affascinata!”.</p><p>Ridacchiarono le altre quattro alla generosa descrizione e Donna Artemisia fu costretta a scandir il nome della fanciulla.</p><p>“Ambrose! Sei pregata di parlare per te e di non mettere in bocca a me le tue idee!”.</p><p>Risero più forte le altre che conoscevano la proverbiale avversione che legava a doppio filo le due ospiti. Si stuzzicavano le due sorelle ma era raro la pensassero diversamente.</p><p> </p><p>“Davvero ha gli occhi verdi?” – chiese la Marchesa Servi ammiccando ad Ambrose che annuì soltanto, con la testa, per non stizzire ulteriormente la sorella.</p><p>Parevano proprio cornacchie che s’erano alzate in volo e avevano adocchiato la preda succulenta, in attesa di potersi fiondare in picchiata e prenderla a beccate e dilaniarla.</p><p> </p><p>“Ed è francese! Senz’altro francese!” – confermò Donna Rini, Baronessa Donna Rini, un’altra altolocata personalità del posto, nobile e abbastanza ricca da potersi permettere di sedere al tavolo con le altre, che poi da quelle parti di buono c’era che se anche fosse mancato un titolo non sarebbe stato rilevante, al più sarebbe bastato mettere sul piatto una cospicua dote, nonché appezzamenti e numero di servi ed il gioco era fatto.</p><p>Si sarebbe potuto condividere agevolmente le stesse cerimonie e gli stessi passatempi…</p><p>E gli stessi pettegolezzi!</p><p> </p><p>Ciò che univa le dame erano, in effetti, il gioco delle carte, la pittura, la scrittura, l’amore per l’arte in genere, non da ultima la tessitura di arazzi, veri o intrecciati…</p><p>Trame ed orditi di piccanti congetture…</p><p> </p><p>I giorni della settimana si trascorrevano a tessere e poi, durante i ricevimenti, le cornacchie s’intrattenevano sulle reciproche opere, oltre a beccarsi sui reciproci difetti, che poi la lettura e i commenti finivano per esser spesso accantonati per lasciar posto alla sequela di commenti sui buoni partiti che andavano e venivano dalla ricca campagna a Firenze e viceversa.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ nobile?” – chiese Lady Mary Dorothea Hannency, anzianotta, inglese d’origine ed un poco sorda, allungando il collo per udire l’ambita risposta.</p><p>Il silenzio calò sul gruppetto e le facce si voltarono tutte verso Donna Artemisia, l’unica che forse poteva avere notizie sul particolare.</p><p>L’altra tirò un respiro fondo, gli occhi ficcati alle carte, l’espressione aggrottata, sibilò un disinteressato: “No!”.</p><p> </p><p>Un coro soffocato intonò disappunto: “Nooo?! Ne siete sicura?!”.</p><p>Donna Artemisia annuì: “Me l’ha confermato lui stesso…non è nobile…”.</p><p>L’affermazione s’accompagnò alla stesa d’un tris di carte unita ad un sorriso sollevato.</p><p>Donna Artemisia de La Tour pareva soddisfatta sia per il gioco che volgeva a suo favore, sia perché il nuovo padrone di Alcantia non era nobile e ciò sgombrava il campo dalle agguerrite avversarie alla costante ricerca d’un partito aristocratico, magari spiantato ma pur sempre blasonato, come amante per sé, o, peggio ancora, come marito per le figlie.</p><p>Al contrario, a lei non interessava elevarsi socialmente. Il titolo del defunto marito, il Conte de la Tour era più che sufficiente.</p><p>Ciò che le interessava…</p><p> </p><p>“Allora non è fuggito come stanno facendo tutti i nobili della corte francese ora che la gente di Parigi pare aver preso gusto a governarsi da sé?!” – sibilò cattiva la Baronessa Rini.</p><p>“Non credo sia fuggito!” - chiosò Donna Artemisia un poco risentita, che la parola <em>fuga</em> induceva sempre un’accezione di spregevole dissenso – “Comunque non è nobile e quindi la questione non si pone!”.</p><p>L’uomo che aveva conosciuto pareva avere dalla sua un grande coraggio. Non aveva modi raffinatissimi, seppure i gesti si scioglievano elegantemente suadenti, sobri, capaci di catturare proprio per la loro sincera pacatezza.</p><p> </p><p>“Nessuno è perfetto!” – chiosò Lady Mary Dorothea Hannency tirando un sospiro di disapprovazione che costrinse la giovane ospite a redarguire l’anziana seppur con lo sguardo.</p><p>Ridacchiarono di nuovo, tutte quante.</p><p> </p><p>“A che punto siete con i vostri scritti?” – domandò Donna Artemisia tentando di cambiare discorso.</p><p>Non le piaceva parlare degli assenti, non certo di André, assolutamente no. Le pareva di profanare l’aura che l’aveva inevitabilmente catturata e lasciata senza parole.</p><p>“Avete trovato soggetti degni della vostra ispirazione!?” – precisò pungente.</p><p>Ambrose rise, intervenendo: “Tu sì cara sorella…l’ho visto il bozzetto giù nello studio, pareva davvero somigliante al nostro amabile vicino di casa!”.</p><p>Altre risatine soffocate e sguardi sgranati…</p><p> </p><p>La Marchesa de Lion Bianco e la Baronessa Rini si guardarono sottecchi.</p><p>“Noi siamo in stallo!” – chiosarono all’unisono.</p><p>Le dita ingioiellate volteggiarono in aria in segno di sufficienza, come a dire che la vita degli scrittori era molto dura di quei tempi.</p><p>“Sapete scrivere comporta un indubbio dispendio di forze…” – prese a spiegare la baronessa – “Badare alla casa, accertarsi che la servitù esegua gli ordini come si conviene…i fiori freschi da cambiare tutti i giorni e la pulizia e il ricevimento degli ospiti…insomma…il tempo per scrivere…e poi c’è anche lo sforzo di accogliere le opere delle nostre rispettabili amiche…e dar loro i nostri pareri…”.</p><p>Si tentava di dare una spiegazione plausibile.</p><p>“Troppe incombenze! Tutte insieme! E’ difficile!” – sospirò la Marchesa de Lion Bianco – “Però l’ho trovato splendido il vostro racconto baronessa…davvero splendido!”.</p><p> </p><p>La Baronessa Rini prese a gonfiare il petto soddisfatta dell’omaggio, che, nell’immediato, ricambiò con un suadente <em>grazie, non dovete, sono solo una profana, non me intendo, ma ci metto tutto il cuore, </em>per concludere che anche l’opera dell’amica fosse squisitamente esemplare!</p><p> </p><p>“Donna Rini…” - saltò su Artemisia – “E voi…marchesa… dite la verità!”.</p><p>Un respiro…</p><p>L’affondo…</p><p>“Non avete scritto una riga!”.</p><p> </p><p>La Baronessa Rini fece finta di risentirsi: “Joria! Non vi permetto!”.</p><p>“Ah non mi permettete!? Di grazia…vi siete appena sperticate nelle lodi delle vostre fatiche…tutte splendide dunque!? Ma se poi dite sia così complicato scrivere…mi domando…non avete tempo…dunque…e siete davvero tutte così brave!?”.</p><p>“Joria…” – sbuffò La Baronessa Rini – “Scrivere non è come…come…”.</p><p>Tergiversava sulle parole che alla contessa gliene avrebbe volute dire quattro come si deve!</p><p> </p><p>“Come!?” – Artemisia prese a scrutare l’altra, voleva proprio vedere dove sarebbe andata a parare e l’altra esitò un istante e poi affondò.</p><p>“Scrivere non è come dipingere! Ecco! Se siete abbastanza abile da mescolare pigmenti, il lavoro viene da sé! Ma scrivere…oh…è necessario scegliere accuratamente una parola dopo l’altra, accostarle, controllare che i regolamenti della scrittura siano rispettati e che la scelta dei fatti sia sufficientemente veritiera…per non parlare del carattere dei personaggi! Si deve padroneggiare la capacità di descrizione dell’animo e dei sentimenti e dei gesti…non sono mica tutti burattini in posa come i vostri?!”.</p><p><em>Il carattere dei personaggi…-</em> si ripeté Artemisia nella testa, trattenendo una mezza risata – <em>Adesso lo chiamano carattere! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Voi riproducete un volto…” – cincischiò la Baronessa Rini per rimarcare la propria sofferenza emotiva ed artistica – “Ce l’avete davanti! Non dovete fare altro che copiarlo! Noi il volto lo si descrive, lo si mette in movimento! Quindi no! La scrittura non è come la pittura! Per quanto voi possiate esser abile, le abilità messe in campo da noi scrittrici sono molto più…più…dispendiose! Ci vuole più tempo e concentrazione e noi non siamo use sproloquiare sui nostri scritti. Un dipinto lo si vede come evolve. Uno scritto no! Ce lo teniamo per noi ed accettiamo di condividerlo solo quand’esso appare perfetto!”.</p><p> </p><p>La baronessa sorrise compiaciuta alla propria filippica, scrutando le compagne e chiedendo manforte con gli occhi. E le altre annuirono che quella aveva la lingua lunga e tagliente e aveva parlato per tutte.</p><p>Insomma non si poteva esser troppo tenere sulla questione che poi si sarebbe rischiato di passare per fesse.</p><p> </p><p>Artemisia fissò la Rini con aria di compatimento, come a dire <em>non inventate stupidaggini!</em></p><p>Scrivere e dipingere sono arti…</p><p>Se manca l’ispirazione o le capacità sono scarse avete un bel dire che c’è da fare in casa e non si ha tempo di dedicarsi ad esse.</p><p> </p><p>Tirò un respiro fondo Donna Artemisia de la Tour prima d’affondare, che sentirsi dire che dipingere non fosse arte al pari della scrittura proprio non le andava giù.</p><p>Lei c’impiegava giorni a scegliere un soggetto, altrettanti per studiare la posa, l’espressione, e ancora per stabilire le tonalità, mescolare i pigmenti, accertarsi che rendessero l’incarnato.</p><p>La luce andava trattata con rispetto ed umiltà, al pari della soave scena d’un amplesso che tanto quelle scribacchine s’ostinavano a voler mettere nero su bianco, che invece, ogni volta, veniva fuori…</p><p> </p><p>Il chiarore d’una candela contro il bagliore d’un fulmine…</p><p>Ecco quel che cercava Donna Artemisia.</p><p>E se la luce era sbagliata si doveva gettare via tutto. Non si poteva prendere un altro foglio, non si poteva ricominciare daccapo.</p><p>Si doveva ripensare tutto…</p><p> </p><p>“Forse…” – sibilò greve – “Ne deduco che la mancanza d’ispirazione possa trovar ragione in qualche accidente! Magari dovreste affidarvi ad buon romanzo, ad un trattato storico che descriva una qualche battaglia…l’eroica resistenza d’un personaggio del passato! Un ribelle magari! Ecco si…prendete spunto dalla storia d’un ribelle! Vedrete che andrà meglio!!”.</p><p>Sgranò gli occhi Joria, calando sulle altre un’espressione d’isterico compatimento: “Sapete i ribelli sono molto di moda in questo periodo! Soprattutto quando si tratta di aitanti giovani di bell’aspetto! <em>Uomini di fatica</em> come usa dire mia sorella! Quelli per intenderci che sembran punti da uno sciame d’api!”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sdegnò serpeggiò tra le sdegnate compagne di ventura.</p><p>“Che dite Joria?! Come vi permettete!” – s’indispettirono le compagne risentite che l’altra avesse visto solo quello negli scritti che s’erano scambiate.</p><p>“Suvvia!” – affondo Donna Artemisia de La Tour, un ghignò quasi farsesco sulla faccia – “E che sarà mai ammettere che un uomo prestante fa sempre la sua bella figura in una storia?! Preferireste forse leggere d’un uomo che spreca la propria vita ed il proprio intelletto sopra sudate carte e disquisisce del moto dei corpi celesti o di come l’è fatta la materia o ancora di come il poetaccio s’è inventato la storia di scendere negl’Inferi oppure…”.</p><p>Un respiro, fondo, le parole ben calibrate: “Oppure della soave trama d’un ribelle che salva la dama in pericolo e se la sposa e le è fedele per il resto della vita!? E combatte soprusi e tiranni!? E che l’è pure un bell’uomo!?”.</p><p>La foga s’era impadronita del linguaggio dando la stura all’accento territoriale.</p><p> </p><p>La domanda poi era retorica ma Donna Artemisia de La Tour glielo voleva puntualizzare che le compagne di circolo avrebbero tratto sicuramente ispirazione dal coraggioso ribelle più che dallo scribacchino di scienze ma non l’avrebbero ammesso mai, nemmeno sotto tortura.</p><p>E a parlar di ribelli sarebbe inevitabilmente saltata fuori la solita storiella d’amore e di tenzoni…</p><p>Dunque il chiarore d’una candela contro il bagliore d’un fulmine.</p><p> </p><p>“Joria!” – lo sdegno inspessì la corale contestazione.</p><p>Ma no, l’altra ci aveva preso gusto.  Provocata a dovere voleva a sua volta provocare.</p><p>“Certamente solo nel caso secondo – quello del ribelle punto dallo sciame d’api che si sposa la sua bella damigella - si potrebbe - come qualcuna di voi ha già fatto e non negatelo perché ve l’ho sentite leggere queste storie e ci ridacchiavate pure sopra - di provare di metter giù qualche riga d’un qualche atto amoroso tra i due sposi! Son convinta verrebbe fuori pure bello sagace!!”.</p><p> </p><p>Ambrose sgranò gli occhi…</p><p>Credeva d’esser lei, giovane e con la lingua lunga, a dettare scandalo.</p><p>Joria invece, quando ci si metteva, era molto più brava.</p><p> </p><p>Le dame fecero schioccare i ventagli, prendendo a farsi aria, per nascondere il finto disappunto e mostrare così sdegno alle provocatorie parole della contessa Donna Artemisia de La Tour.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro respiro…</p><p>Artemisia ripensò agli scritti che quelle avevano letto nelle riunioni.</p><p>I gentiluomini o eran tutti santi o tutti diavoli, anche se parevan più poveri polpi, come quelli che ansimavano silenziosi e lenti, appena pescati, nei secchi dei pescatori, giù al porto, lì lì per tirare le cuoia.</p><p>Per non parlare poi delle donzelle, fanciulle perennemente in caccia d’un uomo da cui farsi salvare e poi sedurre e strapazzare, salvo ritrovarsi ad attendere una povera creatura.</p><p>Ed era lì che saltava fuori l’eroe ribelle che la povera fanciulla se la sposava!</p><p>Le dame avrebbero fatto carte false per avventurarsi in simili prove letterarie ma non potevano darlo a vedere troppo apertamente. Lo scandalo sarebbe stato enorme.</p><p> </p><p>L’ultima volta la malcapitata s’era ritrovata in mezzo ad una rivolta e per fare il suo dovere d’antagonista agli usurpatori aveva candidamente affermato che sarebbe andata a compiere un omicidio per vendicare non so quale torto subito e l’interlocutrice, invece di gridare all’assassinio, aveva risposto di andarle a prendere le cipolle!</p><p>Così…</p><p>Un omicidio a suon di cipolle!</p><p>Che razza di pubblico avrebbe mai apprezzato!</p><p> </p><p>“E se magari provaste col grottesco!?” – proseguì la contessa infervorata dalla provocazione – “Si insomma…avete presente quel gran commediante di Goldoni? Pare che anche lui si sia cimentato in degne storielle sulla gente che si ama e si strugge per amore…fatemi pensare…sì ecco! <em>Gl’innamorati!”.</em></p><p>Il genere era disprezzato.</p><p>“Noi non scriviamo quella robaccia!” – puntualizzò la Baronessa Rini – “Il grottesco è oltremodo offensivo! Vorreste forse immaginare la somma storia di disgraziati amanti - Romeo e Giulietta o Abelardo ed Eloisa…per intenderci… - ridotte a cumuli di battute sagaci, domande e risposte strozzate solo per far ridere il pubblico, esili e povere freddure a mettere in ridicolo le struggenti ed epiche unioni?!”.</p><p>I toni s’innalzavano.</p><p> </p><p>“Perché no!?!” – sibilò Artemisia estasiata d’esser riuscita a scuotere le demenziali coscienze delle compagne che si fingevano scandalizzate solo per aggirare l’ostacolo e poi scivolare in ancor più scadenti peripezie letterarie – “Se va di moda far questo perché non farlo! Se servirà a far ridere il pubblico ed attirare consensi…i vostri scritti ci guadagnerebbero senz’altro! D’altra parte non è forse l’intento di ciascun artista quello d’essere riverito ed apprezzato?! Come ci riesce…sono affari suoi! E se il popolo gradisce, tanto meglio! Credete che il popolo sappia chi è Giulietta? Credete che sappia qual è la differenza tra il bardo inglese e i sommi poeti che cantano delle giovani dame giù al porto con braccia e gambe aperte ad accogliere ogni sera marinai dalle barbe ispide?! Suvvia…”.</p><p>“Joria!” – all’unisono, scandalizzate!</p><p>No, l’altra pareva non aver ancora terminato: “Non vedo perché Giulietta non potrebbe mettersi lì a dialogare con sé stessa e a darsi della stupida per aver penato tanto per il suo povero Romeo quando sarebbe bastato architettare qualche accortezza per accoglierlo in casa e…”.</p><p>Lo sguardo s’assottigliò tanto quanto quello delle altre s’era sgranato, atterrito dalla grezzità del tono.</p><p>“Portarselo a letto! Tanto alla fine sempre lì arrivate! Il castello di risvolti penosi e struggenti ce lo si potrebbe bellamente risparmiare per andare al sodo…”.</p><p> </p><p>La baronessa Rini fece per alzarsi, scandalizzata, il ventaglio seccamente chiuso e stretto nella destra, il volto paonazzo dalla rabbia.</p><p>La Marchesa del Lion Bianco la trattenne per la crinolina della manica.</p><p> </p><p>Joria la fissò, severa stavolta, perché chiunque si fosse messo a disprezzare la sua pittura, no la pittura in genere, non l’avrebbe passata liscia, restando impunito o immune dallo stesso disprezzo che lei provava per le prove letterarie delle altre.</p><p>“Da quello che si sente in giro pare che il grottesco vada molto di moda e prima o poi anche le grandi storie d’amore ci finiranno in mezzo!” – proseguì dunque, il tono cinico ed ormai sprezzante delle buone maniere – “Rendere ridicolo un amore! Non sarebbe poi così sbagliato. Lasciar parlare gli amanti come se fossero spettatori di sé stessi, finalmente liberi di contestare la sorte disgraziata che gli è calata sulla testa e liberi di prendersela con gli autori tragici che gli han rovesciato addosso quella triste parte! A rappresentarsi piangenti e perduti…che strazio…che mare di lacrime! Inutili! Di questi tempi le persone vogliono solo ridere con tutti i guai che hanno. Diventereste famose ed osannate! Vi farebbero monumenti! Invece che far piangere dovreste imparare a far ridere. Ma badate bene non è facile saper far ridere…”.</p><p>“Noi non lo faremo!” – gongolarono in coro le arpie - “Sarebbe ridicolo!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Appunto!” – Joria calò le carte, un gesto secco d’insofferenza – “Ridere non è sbagliato ma rendere ridicolo ciò che non lo è, questo sarebbe davvero imperdonabile! E le vostre elucubrazioni sui grandi amori ridotti a piagnistei continui come ad ineleganti sequenze di doppi sensi senza senso…questo è ridicolo!”.</p><p>Donna Artemisia negò con la testa mentre gli occhi della mente presero a fuggire lontano…</p><p>“Se vi atterrete alla realtà, come tento di fare io nei miei quadri…se l’ascolterete la realtà…” - gli occhi della mente ammiravano Giuditta che decapitava Oloferne – “Forse davvero l’ispirazione troverebbe la giusta corrente. Quanto alla scrittura, su quello non posso far nulla. Io non so scrivere e non potrei esservi d’aiuto…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si perse…</p><p>Sangue ovunque di contro all’incarnato lunare delle due giovani che tenevano la testa dell’aguzzino.</p><p>Silenzioso strazio…</p><p>Pungente vendetta…</p><p>Il bagliore del fulmine contro il chiarore d’un moccolo!</p><p> </p><p>La contestazione alle compagne di circolo non era campata in aria! La letteratura prediletta di quelle era sempre la stessa, storie d’amore difficili, non corrisposte, travagliate.</p><p>La Baronessa Rini aveva citato il Bardo Inglese! Se l’avesse letto davvero avrebbe scoperto l’amore tragico, lo era davvero, così come la proverbiale sagacia delle donne.</p><p>Le donne del bardo erano capaci d’annientare la mente ottusa dei poveri amanti e di rigirarseli per benino…</p><p>Ma no, Joria sapeva che le altre nemmeno l’avevano sbirciato il poeta anglosassone!</p><p>Le deplorevoli manfrine sul senso dell’onore che svolazzava ogni due righe per tre negli scritti delle nobildonne ne era la prova lampante.</p><p>E quel ch’era peggio…</p><p>Immaginarsi di scendere ancora più in basso facendosi beffe dell’amore tragico…</p><p> </p><p>Il vero amore, la vera passione…</p><p>Si nutre di sguardi, d’impercettibili ed acute ed inconfessabili parole, dette sottovoce, mentre le labbra si sfiorano appena e preludono alla inevitabile ascesa che penetra e solleva i sensi.</p><p> </p><p>Artemisia si portò una mano alla fronte…</p><p>
  <em>E’ nell’assenza che s’intuisce la bellezza della presenza, non nell’esibizione sfrenata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’allusione costruisce, la descrizione annienta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il silenzio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il rumore più assordante, la vendetta più atroce…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…dimenticavo!” – l’ultima chiosa.</p><p>Le altre s’ammutolirono lì a chiedersi che altro avrebbe tirato fuori la contessa.</p><p>“Mi raccomando…che la povera creaturina che la si dovesse far nascere dall’unione dei disgraziati amanti…e che la sia femmina!”.</p><p>“Femmina!?” – contestò la Baronessa Rini – “Femmina? E perché? E perché non potrebbe esser maschio? Le femmine di questi tempi non posson fare nulla! I maschi invece…potrebbero vendicare l’onore dei genitori!”.</p><p>“Ecco…vedete che ho ragione!” – sentenziò Joria – “Immaginate invece una femminuccia…pure bellina magari…che anche se non è maschio si cimenta come un maschio in tutto ciò che le fanciulle non potrebbero fare!? Ci pensate? Un vero colpo di scena! Ve lo garantisco! Meglio che gli facciate nascere una femmina al ribelle e alla sua donna che così c’è più scelta su quel che si potrebbe lasciarle fare! Se cade in disgrazia e le tocca d’intrattenere gli uomini allora si potrebbe dire che non sarebbe colpa sua e se invece diventa un’eroina ecco che il nostro povero genere c’avrebbe tutto di guadagnato! Che le donne se vogliono possono fare tutto ciò che vogliono!!”.</p><p>“Joria siete indecente!”.</p><p>“Meglio indecente che ridicola!” – rimbeccò quella e davvero fu lei che fece per alzarsi. Ambrose la trattenne…</p><p>“Suvvia sorella e perché te la prendi tanto? Si diceva così per parlare…”.</p><p>Joria tirò un respiro fondo…</p><p>Tentò di restare lì, più per convenienza verso la padrona di casa che aveva offerto il ricevimento.</p><p> </p><p>Il discorso virò repentino, onde evitare incresciosi incidenti di rango più che letterari.</p><p>“E dite…dite…monsieur non è giunto da solo…mi pare?” – la Marchesa Servi andava al sodo che non si perdeva in stupidi giri di parole ma ambiva molto cinicamente a metter in tavola le carte scoperte per stabilire chi avrebbe avuto più possibilità di arrivare in fondo al gioco. La Marchesa Servi era maritata ma non disdegnava d’intrattenersi a volte con qualche cicisbeo della nobiltà inglese che stazionava a Livorno o magari qualche ufficiale di bordo che poi ripartiva così da evitarle pettegolezzi troppo arditi che avrebbero insospettito il marito.</p><p> </p><p>Artemisia si morse il labbro. Anche lì ammise con sé stessa di saperne davvero poco. Anche lei aveva tentato di conoscere l’identità del compagno di viaggio…</p><p>“No…c’erano due persone con lui…un bambino…”.</p><p>“Un bambino? E chi è?”.</p><p>“Suo figlio!” – precisò Donna Artemisia mettendo sul tavolo una carta che unì alla sequenza scartata da un’altra dama.</p><p>“Cosa? Un figlio!?”.</p><p>Donna Rini si fece il segno della croce.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia si stava divertendo come poche volte nella vita: ci teneva a scandalizzare le altre bigotte ben pensanti. Tutto ciò che provocava stupore per lei era fonte d’immensa gioia.</p><p>Un figlio…</p><p>Quel moccioso era delizioso e ne era certa, Donna Artemisia, che il ritrattino riconsegnatole dall’inserviente, nell’albergo di Firenze, ritrovato nella stanza dove André aveva alloggiato con il bambino, l’avesse disegnato proprio Martin.</p><p>Un viso appena abbozzato, forse una persona a lui molto cara.</p><p>Joria pensò che se fosse riuscita ad ingraziarsi il ragazzino…</p><p>Il disegno e la pittura avrebbero fatto da tramite tra sé e il bambino e poi tra sé e lui e André e…</p><p> </p><p>“E la terza chi è?” – la Marchesa Servi pareva invasata.</p><p>Donna Artemisia sul punto era in difetto. Della persona ch’era giunta ad abitare ad Alcantia si sapeva pochissimo.</p><p>L’indispensabile lo sciorinò Ambrose de La Tour.</p><p>“Pare non goda di buona salute…”.</p><p>“E’ malato?”.</p><p>La declinazione non venne smentita, tutt’altro…</p><p>“Ma come fate a dire che è un uomo?”.</p><p> </p><p>Ambrose alzò le spalle: “Ho spedito varie volte Carlotta e Soreca a parlare con la servitù della tenuta. Così…tra serve ci si intende ed è più facile avere notizie. Ma le giovani che lavorano là non hanno il permesso d’avvicinarsi alla stanza di quella persona. L’unica che può farlo è Donna Lari…”.</p><p>“E con questo? Sarà una persona schiva…oppure è davvero malata…ma chi vi dice che non sia una donna?! Magari l’è talmente brutta che non si vuol far vedere!” – rimbeccò la Baronessa Rini.</p><p> </p><p>“Non credo…” – obiettò Artemisia – “Intendo dire che se fosse una donna…di questi tempi avrebbe avuto necessità d’avere al seguito almeno due cameriere. Dico due per star dalla parte della ristrettezza. Invece pare faccia tutto da sé! Credo davvero che quello sia un uomo dalla testa ai piedi vi dico!”.</p><p>L’inconscio gioca brutti scherzi.</p><p>Il timore d’una rivale aveva sovrastato e debellato la logica e la prudenza che avrebbero dovuto, al contrario, mettere al riparo da conclusioni azzardate.</p><p> </p><p>Annuirono le altre, che se la persona in questione faceva tutto da sé, allora ciò induceva senz’ombra di dubbio a scartare la tesi d’una dama.</p><p>“E poi…i panni stesi ad asciugare sono gilet, camicie…non c’erano indumenti femminili, né sottogonne, né busti…”.</p><p>“Allora dev’essere senz’altro un altro giovane…forse un parente del padrone…”.</p><p>“Questo proprio non si sa!”.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ nobile?” – chiese Lady Shirley Hannency, allungando di nuovo il collo per udire la risposta.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Questa volta Donna Artemisia negò con la testa.</p><p>“Nemmeno lui?” – precisò l’anziana.</p><p>“No…madame…non lo so…non so chi sia…nessuno l’ha visto…esce raramente per via della salute cagionevole. Non si sa neppure che faccia abbia!”.</p><p>“Peccato…la faccia sarebbe stata importante!” - convenne la Marchesa de Lion Bianco che non avrebbe disdegnato d’architettare un incontro con le figliole – “Anche gli uomini posson esser brutti e non aver voglia di farsi vedere in giro!!” –</p><p> </p><p>“Non sarebbe difficile scoprirlo…” - sibilò Lady Hannency.</p><p>Donna Artemisia sollevò lo sguardo. Avrebbe fatto comodo anche a lei comprendere chi fosse la terza persona. L’unico appiglio era la nomea del precedente proprietario della tenuta.</p><p>“Il Generale Augustin Reynier Jarjayes…” – disse piano a sua volta – “La tenuta apparteneva a lui…”.</p><p>“Sì…sìììì lui sì ch’era francese ed era nobile!” – ammise la Marchesa Servi tutta d’un fiato – “Dicono fosse venuto a visitare la tenuta due volte e che l’ultima si fosse portato dietro la moglie ed il figlio…è stato tanti anni fa…non sono più tornati…il bambino stava sempre con loro e così nessuno pare l’abbia visto da vicino…”.</p><p>“Che strana coincidenza! E se fosse uno dei figli?”.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia convenne che l’affermazione poteva essere plausibile. Quel figlio che persino lei rammentava poco, ch’era molto piccola allora, poteva essere il compagno di viaggio ch’era arrivato con Monsieur Grandier.</p><p> </p><p>“Dite madame…” – fu Artemisia stavolta ad incalzare l’anziana inglese – “Avete detto che ci sarebbe un modo per conoscerli? Vi avverto che monsieur è persona molto schiva. Gli ho chiesto di prendere visione dei conti delle mie terre e ho faticato non poco a convincerlo…l’ha fatto solo perché gli ho assicurato che tengo al buon andamento della tenuta per il benessere dei miei contadini. Come vedete non s’è smentito!”.</p><p>Donna Rini alla notizia s’imbronciò e prese a sbuffare.</p><p> </p><p>“Come dovrei fare dunque?” – chiese Joria.</p><p>“Tra due settimane si terrà un ricevimento a Livourne. Sir Henry McCharty festeggia non so quale trattato commerciale…” – annuì la Marchesa Servi.</p><p>“Quest’inglesi! Sempre a festeggiare i loro traffici! Mai una volta che tenessero un ricevimento per un fidanzamento o la nascita d’un bimbo!” – sibilò la Marchesa de Lion Bianco.</p><p>“Gl’inglesi sono inglesi mesdames!” – sentenziò severa Lady Hannency – “Han dalla loro la pragmaticità degli affari e la sublime capacità di mettere in poesia i sentimenti umani…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Joria ma è meglio così!” – s’intromise la Marchesa Servi – “Un trattato commerciale non impegna gli ospiti…i riguardi sono solo per il denaro…se non si è nobili si può partecipare comunque. Anzi, potrebbe essere una buona scusa per invitare monsieur…monsieur…”.</p><p>“Grandier…Monsieur André Grandier…” – precisò Artemisia, nella voce il tuffo della speranza d’aver finalmente trovato una scusa per portare André fuori dalla tenuta.</p><p>“Ecco appunto!” – replicò la marchesa – “Si dice in giro che la tenuta sia molto vasta e che lui si stia dando da fare per migliorare la resa delle terre…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Anche il trattamento dei contadini!” – biascicò Donna Rini con una punta di sarcasmo, che non vedeva l’ora di saltar su e dire la sua, che la sua di solito era una cattiveria bella e buona – “Mio marito ha detto che molti di quelli che lavoravano per noi hanno accettato di mettersi al servizio di quell’uomo e lui ha offerto loro di sistemare alcune baracche in disuso da anni e di stabilirsi lì, almeno per il tempo del raccolto. Inaudito! Così quella gente adesso sarà capace di pretendere lo stesso trattamento ovunque deciderà di lavorare!”.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia de La Tour sobbalzò alla notizia, ch’essa andava ad aggiungersi alle già sorprendenti novità che l’arrivo di monsieur aveva portato, tutte dirompenti e comunque molto vicine al sentire della contessa.</p><p>Il cuore si contrasse, un altro tassello muto ma fulgido andava a completare il quadro di sensazioni che quell’uomo suscitava nel cuore.</p><p>Corse in sua difesa: “Donna Rini…mi sembra invece che le decisioni che prende Monsieur Grandier gli facciano onore. Non c’è nessuna ragione perché un padrone non si comporti come un padre…i lavoranti devono essere soddisfatti per rendere al meglio i loro servizi. Se li si affama o non li si paga abbastanza anche il loro rendimento finirà con l’essere scarso e ne risentirà…”.</p><p>“Joria…mi sembra che tu stia parteggiando un po’ troppo per quell’uomo!” – saltò su Donna Rini, che il freno a beccarsi era ormai abbandonato, a riprova il rapido abbandono del voi – “Quello non può permettersi di venir qui e stravolgere le regole che da secoli imperano nelle nostre campagne…ma c’era d’aspettarselo. E’ francese! I francesi sono tutti ribelli! Guardate quello che è accaduto in Francia! Il re è stato costretto a lasciare la reggia e a tornare a Parigi! Una cosa inaudita! E da quando la gente ha il potere di decidere dove deve stare il suo sovrano?”.</p><p>“Un ribelle! Allora anche quell’uomo è un ribelle!” – dedussero in coro le altre cornacchie, negli sguardi l’appiglio letterario a buttar giù una nuova sorprendente storia.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia fulminò la baronessa: “E da quando la gente deve morire di fame o di malattie per lavorare bene? Un buon sovrano deve avere a cuore il destino del suo popolo. Proprio come il nostro Granduca! Non mi pare che vi siate lamentata quando si sono stabilite nuove regole perché la gente potesse lavorare e vantare dei diritti sui compensi e sulle condizioni di lavoro! Certo da quel che ho appreso vostro marito non l’ha presa bene ma se vuole continuare ad abitare nel Granducato dovrà chinare la testa ed adattarsi! Monsieur l’ha già fatto e forse nemmeno conosceva le nuove regole e comunque si è adattato immediatamente! O devo forse convenire che voi preferireste mettervi contro le disposizioni dei nostri governanti?!”.</p><p>L’altra sgranò gli occhi stizzita e punta nell’orgoglio: “Non vi permetto! Mio marito sa il fatto suo e così l’offendete!”.</p><p>“Vostro marito è un tiranno Donna Rini! Non temo d’essere smentita. Lo sanno tutti qua attorno solo che nessuno ha il coraggio di dirvelo in faccia. Ebbene io invece sì. Sono un’umile pittrice ma sì! Vi dico in faccia che vostro marito è un tiranno e i vostri contadini hanno fatto bene a scegliersi un padrone più umano e più giusto!”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli animi si stavano scaldando.</p><p>Donna Rini batté le mani in grembo e fece per alzarsi.</p><p>La Marchesa Servi corse ai ripari: “Su…su…mesdames…suvvia non litighiamo tra noi! Ognuno gestisce le proprie terre come meglio ritiene…Artemisia…senti…credo che Donna Rini abbia ragione!”.</p><p>L’altra squadrò la marchesa. Sapeva d’avere ragione lei, invece, che odiava quell’accozzaglia di donne pettegole pronte a sparlare di qualsiasi gesto si distaccasse dall’opprimente evolversi della vita di campagna. Ci stava provando il Granduca a modificare il pensiero ferreo dei latifondisti che su tutto quanto appartenesse loro, su tutto, si vantavano d’aver potere di vita e di morte.</p><p>Il marito di Donna Rini, il Barone Rini, era uno di quelli.</p><p> </p><p>Ci stava provando il Granduca e la stessa cosa stava facendo Monsieur André Grandier…</p><p>Come dargli torto allora? Come disprezzare ciò che stava tentando di mettere in atto?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Che intendi dire?</em>
</p><p>Lo chiese Joria in silenzio…</p><p>“Vedi…” – tentò di spiegare la Marchesa Servi – “Convengo che la povera gente che lavora per noi debba essere trattata bene. Sennò effettivamente…se non mangia, il contadino mica la lavora bene la terra! Ma…se gli si concede troppo…poi questa stessa gente pretenderà sempre di più e non ci sarà più modo di guadagnare per chi la terra la possiede. Se non si guadagna non si possono ricomprare le sementi, i concimi…non si possono pagare i contadini l’anno successivo…e tutto finirebbe per disperdersi e fallire…”.</p><p>Lo scenario non faceva una piega ma no, Donna Artemisia non ci stava a restare impigliata in quell’infernale meccanismo d’economia spiccia.</p><p> </p><p>“Resto dell’idea che se nessuno porterà mai una modifica prima o poi il sistema che c’è adesso sarà destinato a fallire comunque…” – chiosò Joria alzandosi e gettando le carte sul tavolo.</p><p>La partita era finita…</p><p> </p><p>“Conveniamo d’invitare comunque Monsieur Grandier ed il suo amico per il prossimo ricevimento?” – chiese la Marchesa Servi tentando di rattoppare lo sbrego che s’era creato tra le altre due – “Sarebbe comunque un’occasione per conoscerli e poi si valuterà. Le terre che possiede quell’uomo sono immense e credo che anche a lui converrà conoscere le pratiche del luogo, forse così capirà che non può decidere il da farsi tutto da solo e magari ammetterà che i sistemi che si utilizzano adesso sono più che ottimi?!”.</p><p>Le altre annuirono, chi generosamente, chi a labbra strette.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Shirley Hannency si sistemò il corsetto che vista la magrezza tendeva a scivolar giù lasciando intravedere un seno rugoso ed un poco vuoto.</p><p>“Gentili signore…sarà un grande evento. Certo, nulla a che vedere con i ricevimenti del Conte Rudolf…”.</p><p>“A proposito…quando tornerà?”.</p><p>“Lui e madame sono in Austria adesso…c’impiegheranno un poco a tornare perché si son tirati dietro i due marmocchi. Ma quando arriveranno…potremo organizzare un ricevimento di benvenuto degno del nostro ambasciatore austriaco! Per il momento vi attendo tutti a Livourne e badate…”.</p><p>La vecchietta si alzò traballando…</p><p>“Siete tutte mie ospiti! Anche il vostro…” – la manina ossuta s’agitò su e giù – “Il vostro…”.</p><p>“Monsieur Grandier!” – scandì Donna Artemisia con uno sbuffo.</p><p>“Ecco sì…anche monsieur ed il suo amico saranno miei ospiti. Desidero veder da vicino questi ribelli francesi! Uh…che evento che sarà! Altro che trattati commerciali!!”.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia fece spallucce.</p><p>Era certa che l’uomo che aveva conosciuto non avesse compiuto la scelta d’avvicinarsi alla povera gente che veniva a chiedere di lavorare solo perché inconsapevole delle consuetudini d’ingaggio dei contadini e dei lavoranti nelle terre del Granducato.</p><p>L’aveva fatto apposta invece!</p><p>Monsieur Grandier le voleva scardinarle quelle dannate consuetudini, non certo apprenderle per bocca di noiosi latifondisti!</p><p>Ci avrebbe scommesso ch’era così e Joria ammise con sé stessa che sarebbe stata dalla sua parte e avrebbe fatto di tutto per sostenerlo ed incoraggiarlo, anche a costo di mettersi contro tutta l’élite della nobiltà livornese e persino quella di Firenze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Tempo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>E se c’è un cielo, lui è là, e mi dormirà accanto in modo che io possa dormire…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’amante di Lady Chatterley</em>
</p><p>
  <em>D.H. Laurence</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tempo</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Al piano terra c’erano le cucine e le dispense.</p><p>Non c’era servitù vera e propria, solo poche persone che andavano e venivano dal villaggio, per comodità e perché così nessuno si sarebbe intrufolato nella stanza di <em>madame,</em> quando Donna Lari fosse stata impegnata in altre faccende.</p><p>Donna Lari aveva stabilito che <em>Vossignoria</em> fosse eccessivo. <em>Mademoiselle</em> le pareva terribilmente grazioso ma decisamente inappropriato al carattere intemperante della nuova padrona.</p><p>
  <em>Madame, madame…</em>
</p><p>Dunque Oscar sarebbe stata <em>madame </em>e basta.</p><p> </p><p>Le stanze erano alte, spaziose, le porte anche, di forma rettangolare, con cornici in arenaria.</p><p>Alcune erano ad arco, anche quella che conduceva nella grande sala della caccia.</p><p>Il portico di fuori girava attorno alla casa, così come la loggia al piano superiore, tagliata dentro il corpo dell’edificio e ancora più su, l’ultima fila di finestre ben protette dalla furia del vento che aveva preso a soffiare impetuoso da quando s’era entrati nel mese di dicembre.</p><p> </p><p>Da lontano s’udivano i nitriti dei cavalli ricoverati nelle scuderie.</p><p>Gli animali venivano lasciati uscire nelle ore più calde della giornata e pascolare dove l’erba era più fina, alta, ancora verde.</p><p>In fondo ai roseti, il sentiero era protetto da due lunghe fila di piccoli cipressi, ben tenuti e curati, dove gli occhi erano ancora attirati dalle tonalità intense e diverse dei fiori che continuavano a fiorire, caparbi, nonostante il freddo più intenso e umido.</p><p>Le corolle s’agitavano all’odore salmastro del mare, petali variopinti vorticavano nell’aria, attraversata dai voli radenti dei gabbiani a sfidare le residue correnti calde.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar alzò lo sguardo osservando la casa.</p><p>Poi riprese la via della spiaggia che aveva imparato a conoscere. Camminava piano, era molto presto. Non aveva chiuso occhio o forse sì, che ad un certo punto s’era ritrovata nel letto e nemmeno sapeva com’era riuscita a tirarsi su da terra o da chissà dove fosse finita.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a rammentare la sera precedente.</p><p>André se n’era andato.</p><p>S’era ritrovata da sola.</p><p>Di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>La rabbia non la sorreggeva più. S’era sentita perduta, lì, a terra, braccia e gambe aperte, distesa sul pavimento tiepido e duro, odoroso di legno trattato con morbida cera.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto uscire e correre ed abbracciarlo e chiedergli scusa.</p><p>Sapeva sarebbe stato inutile.</p><p>Al di là delle parole crudeli che le erano scivolate dalla bocca, André avrebbe preteso delle spiegazioni.</p><p>Nulla poteva giustificare il comportamento, la chiusura netta, la recisione della simbiosi. Nulla…</p><p>Neppure ciò che aveva dentro. Neppure la peggiore delle punizioni avrebbe potuto dare ragione e senso a ciò che aveva fatto.</p><p>Eppure era accaduto…</p><p> </p><p>Era fuggita da lui tante volte. E lui le era sempre rimasto accanto.</p><p>Sempre…</p><p>Avrebbe potuto essere l’ultima volta. Non lo avrebbe biasimato se lui non avesse avuto la forza di restarle accanto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lo stai allontanando da te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Di nuovo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non vuoi farlo soffrire…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meschina e…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puoi mai essere così meschina d’ammettere ch’è solo per questo!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O non è forse per non vedere te stessa soffrire?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ solo te stessa che vuoi proteggere…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>S’era stretta a sé.</p><p>S’era abbracciata. Era rimasta ferma, occhi chiusi, a calmare il respiro.</p><p>Poi s’era costretta a rialzarsi ed era uscita nel loggiato che dava sulla stanza e s’era sdraiata sullo sdraio ch’era ancora lì, immobile, nonostante facesse troppo freddo per prendere aria.</p><p>Non sarebbe riuscita a stare nel letto che appariva talmente vuoto e freddo.</p><p>Non ci sarebbe stato nessuno lì, accanto.</p><p>Eppure l’aveva voluto lei.</p><p> </p><p>La brezza del mare la raggiunse, ammansendo i pensieri che vagavano lievi. Aveva smesso di piovere, l’aria era carica dell’odore intenso della pioggia che risaliva dalla terra, dalla sabbia mescolata al sentore resinoso dei tronchi dei cipressi.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Parigi era lontana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I colpi dei cannoni, gli spari…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le grida…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La gente ch’era morta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I bambini trascinati via dalle madri…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I soldati dietro a sparargli alle spalle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le cariche a cavallo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I bastoni, i badili, le pietre lanciate dai tetti…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tutto fermo, immobile, silenzioso.</p><p>La campagna umida, quasi liquida, accoglieva le sequenze rapide e sfumate, mentre da lontano appariva in sogno la reggia sfarzosa, simbolo d’oppressione e spietata ostentazione d’una ricchezza indegna e soffocante.</p><p>Tutto passato eppure tutto capace d’opprimere l’anima come un macigno.</p><p> </p><p>E poi dopo, sulla nave…</p><p>Era troppo…</p><p> </p><p>Tutti hanno i propri demoni dentro la testa.</p><p>Essi stanno lì, pronti ad uscire.</p><p>Non aveva più risorse.</p><p> </p><p>Voleva aiutarla, non sapeva più come.</p><p>Se solo s’avvicinava, lei…</p><p>Pareva un animale ferito che deve difendersi.</p><p>Non poteva lasciarla sola a combattere quella battaglia. Ci era passato troppe volte.</p><p>Quella volta…</p><p>Aveva rischiato di perderla. Il rimprovero freddo che lui s’era arruolato…</p><p>E lui testardo aveva deciso che non avrebbe seguito i suoi ordini. Mai!</p><p> </p><p>Adesso era diverso. Doveva essere diverso.</p><p>Oscar aveva compreso di amarlo. Ne era certo.</p><p>Il ricordo dell’assenza e della solitudine s’era imposto crudele. Lei, distante, lontana…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Doveva essere diverso.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva atteso qualche ora, perché non poteva stare lontano, non poteva restarsene lì, da solo.</p><p>Voleva stare accanto a lei.</p><p> </p><p>S’era alzato, una mano tra i capelli, via…</p><p>Aveva bussato, di nuovo. Era notte fonda.</p><p>
  <em>Vuoi vederla…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vuoi parlarle. Adesso ti basterà vederla e sperare che si sia calmata.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>S’era addormentata alla fine.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Era entrato…</p><p>
  <em>Dove…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove diavolo sei?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pochi passi…</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Avrebbe voluto gridare che poi s’accorse delle tende che ondeggiavano all’aria lieve che scivolava dalla finestra aperta.</p><p>Pochi passi…</p><p>Gli occhi s’erano adattati al buio.</p><p>
  <em>Sei…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il profilo lieve, la testa reclinata, il corpo chiuso, istintivamente a proteggersi dal freddo.</p><p>L’aria intensamente carica d’odore salmastro, pieno, tagliente quasi, da lontano il cupo boato delle onde in tempesta.</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>S’era inginocchiato ad osservare il viso. Dormiva…</p><p>Aveva scostato i capelli…</p><p>L’aveva accarezzata così tante volte negli ultimi mesi che non pensava sarebbe stato possibile non poterlo più fare, non poter più adagiare le dita sulla pelle, sulle guance e poi avvicinarsi, accostarsi alla bocca ed assaggiare il tiepido schiudersi delle labbra, l’intenso tocco della lingua che accetta d’esser accarezzata, mentre gli occhi si chiudono e la vista del tatto s’amplia sino ad incidere la schiena d’un brivido di piacere…</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Poteva immaginarlo, André.</p><p>Se fosse riuscito a farlo accettare anche a lei, forse sarebbero riusciti a lasciarsi alle spalle il buio infernale.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva sentito la gola chiudersi.</p><p>Era da una vita che lottava per starle accanto. E ogni volta doveva adattarsi a ciò che era lei, a ciò che lei diveniva.</p><p>Alle volte era bastato un sorriso.</p><p>Alle volte era stato necessario tacere. Alle volte insistere e provocarla…</p><p>Tutto passato. Ora era diverso, doveva essere diverso.</p><p> </p><p>André le aveva appoggiato una coperta addosso per evitare che prendesse freddo.</p><p>Poi s’era cercato una sedia per restare accanto a lei.</p><p>Non voleva lasciarla.</p><p>Non avrebbe mai potuto.</p><p>
  <em>Cosa ti è accaduto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che ti ha fatto quel demonio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non so se sarà un bene ricordare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma so che non avrai pace finché non saprai che cosa è accaduto davvero…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era rimasto lì, poi s’era fatto davvero freddo così l’aveva sollevata e riportata dentro ed adagiata sul letto e s’era disteso lì, accanto a lei, ad osservare il profilo addormentato.</p><p>In silenzio aveva vegliato il sonno di lei.</p><p>Gli era parso che quel sonno si fosse acquietato inspiegabilmente e aveva creduto d’esser lui, con la silenziosa presenza, ad acquietarlo.</p><p>Fino all’alba era rimasto lì, forse s’era anche addormentato ad un certo punto, ma solo per poco.</p><p> </p><p>Ci aveva sperato in fondo che lei si sarebbe svegliata e avrebbe ceduto ed accettato la presenza.</p><p>No, Oscar non s’era svegliata e così, era quasi l’alba, Andrè s’era alzato e se n’era andato, il buio intorno, i passi un poco incerti, il cuore in gola, che un qualsiasi rumore non l’avesse svegliata.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tempo…</em>
</p><p>Aveva intuito lo scorrere del tempo anche nel silenzio greve della notte, intercalato dallo sgocciolio dell’acqua giù per i tetti, fino a terra, da lontano il mugghiare scuro del mare ed il vento che non cessava di spazzare i campi fradici e spugnosi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tempo…</em>
</p><p>Possibile che lei sentisse dentro di sé avversione al punto da volerlo allontanare, impedirgli di aiutarla, come lui aveva sempre fatto in tutta la loro vita?</p><p> </p><p>S’incamminò di nuovo verso sud, lungo la rena bagnata e pesante.</p><p>Il mare aveva rovesciato sulla spiaggia tronchi, alghe, rami…</p><p>Un groviglio di materiali morti su cui gareggiavano gabbiani ed altri uccelli in cerca d’insetti.</p><p> </p><p>Il tempo scioglieva il lento ed inesorabile scorrere dentro di sé.</p><p>Che quel tempo si faceva consistente ed intenso al punto che un fremito di felicità, il primo, vero ed intenso tremito, incommensurabile e puro, ebbe il sopravvento sul grigiore dei pensieri.</p><p>Nonostante tutto provò, seppure per quell’istante solitario, quasi ne avesse timore, una gratitudine profonda per la vita che portava dentro di sé.</p><p>Una vita nuova, diversa dalla propria, così da dare senso alla propria, un senso diverso e distinto da sé e che non fosse dettato da altri che non il destino stesso.</p><p> </p><p>Ebbe paura, davvero, d’affidarsi all’effimera felicità, di lasciarsi prendere da un futuro troppo incerto e forse profondamente doloroso.</p><p>Ebbe paura che l’effimera felicità sarebbe scivolata via come la sabbia in cui affondavano i piedi, quella che aveva stretto tra le dita rimaste inesorabilmente vuote.</p><p> </p><p>La realtà richiamò i sensi.</p><p>Si sedette ad osservare il mare che s’era placato. Induceva un abbraccio calmo ed al tempo stesso colmo di nostalgia, mentre giorno dopo giorno si ritrovava sempre più spesso ad appoggiare le mani sulla pancia, accarezzando il ventre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tempo…</em>
</p><p>Continuava a scorrere, inesorabile ed intenso.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tempo…</em>
</p><p>Esso regalava calma ed al tempo stesso curiosità, che lei non faceva altro che sfuggire agli incontri, attardandosi nel loggiato prima di scendere, per evitare d’incontrarlo, anche se, impercettibilmente sapeva che lui era lì, con lo sguardo su di lei.</p><p> </p><p>Intuì, Oscar, dunque, ch’era sempre stato così.</p><p>Adesso sapeva che nel passato era sempre stato così. Era così che André la guardava, da lontano.</p><p>Solo che adesso lei li ascoltava gli occhi che indugiavano su di lei.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tempo…</em>
</p><p>Esso ammansiva i sensi e comunicava certezze ed acquietava la smania di non sapere…</p><p>Voleva comprenderlo da sola.</p><p>Lo voleva disperatamente, prima di condividere il proprio destino con André.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tempo…</em>
</p><p>Uscì raramente dalla sua stanza e André andò a visitarla il tempo necessario per accertarsi che stesse bene.</p><p>Limbo impenetrabile.</p><p>Solo Donna Lari aveva il permesso d’occuparsi di lei.</p><p>E Martin continuava a condividere l’apprendimento di lettere e simboli.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tempo…</em>
</p><p>Si ripromise di parlare, quando avrebbe avuto certezze, in un senso o nell’altro. Non poteva chiedere altro tempo.</p><p>André non meritava il suo silenzio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tempo…</em>
</p><p>Distesa nel letto, sollevò la camicia, appoggiò la mano sulla pancia, passò, ripassò il palmo sulla pelle, sui muscoli che non erano più scavati come quando era giunta nella nuova terra, come dovevano esser stati da tutta una vita, che lei non s’era mai toccata la pancia, non ne aveva mai avuto motivo.</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>Per un istante smarrì l’orientamento e si convinse che dentro di sé non potesse che crescere il figlio di André, per ogni volta che l’aveva amato, intensamente, inesorabilmente.</p><p>Per ogni volta che s’erano sfiorati, sfidati, ad occhi chiusi, respirando piano il suadente crescendo dell’amplesso, lieve e poi intenso e poi talmente impetuoso che la voragine inghiottiva il respiro, annientava la coscienza, disperdeva i pensieri, annullava la loro follia, mescolando gli umori, risucchiati dal ventre, ingoiati dalla sete d’amare.</p><p> </p><p>Avrebbe potuto essere un maschio…</p><p>Oppure una femmina, una bambina.</p><p> </p><p>Si sforzò d’immaginare l’aspetto.</p><p>Accarezzò sé stessa come volesse accarezzare quel figlio che, in pochi giorni, era penetrato nell’anima, oltre che nella carne.</p><p>Ne aveva certezza adesso. Così, il futuro cresceva dentro di lei e la costringeva a ripensare al passato, a tutto ciò che aveva vissuto nella sua vita, a ciò che la sua vita era stata, fino ad allora.</p><p>Essa era nulla a confronto di ciò che stava divenendo. Il passato veniva travolto da una creatura non ancora nata, così piccola eppure già così sorprendentemente presente e viva.</p><p> </p><p>I pensieri si persero dietro all’afflato pungente che la vita che sarebbe nata avrebbe potuto regalare un futuro, uno qualsiasi, anche a lei.</p><p>Non per sé stessa.</p><p>Ora la sua vita non avrebbe avuto più importanza.</p><p> </p><p>Sperava ch’essa, quella nuova vita, avrebbe avuto la forza di venire al mondo.</p><p>Qualunque accidente fosse accaduto su quella nave…</p><p>Qualsiasi direzione avrebbe preso la sua vita.</p><p>Così avrebbe attraversato la nuova era, quella che suo figlio avrebbe attraversato con la propria esistenza, nella quale si sarebbe riversata anche la sua stessa vita e quella di Andrè.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Voci gioiose in giardino…</p><p>Quella mattina s’era attardata a dormire. Sonno ancestrale mescolato all’insofferenza delle prime settimane della sua nuova condizione.</p><p> </p><p>S’affacciò dalla loggia.</p><p>Il cortile che dava verso le scuderie pullulava dell’andirivieni della mattina piena ed intensa di lavoro. Contadini, stallieri, barrocciai, donne e bambini…</p><p>Un nugolo variegato di età e capigliature bionde e more e vestiti candidi e ginocchia sbucciate.</p><p> </p><p>Intravide Martin nel mezzo che si rincorreva con due mocciosi più piccoli e altri marmocchi intorno…</p><p>Si giravano in tondo per prendersi.</p><p>André ne aveva preso uno sulle spalle, piccolo, camminava appena forse e lui l’aiutava a rincorrere gli altri.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore contratto alla visione fulgida d’istanti bianchi, limpidi…</p><p>Il cuore contratto indusse lacrime calde, inghiottite, ricacciate giù, mentre poco dopo sentì bussare alla porta. Il consenso ad entrare, Oscar dovette ficcare lo sguardo alla distesa azzurrata, che André era entrato nella stanza e le chiedeva come stava e lei aveva a mala pena la forza d’annuire.</p><p> </p><p>André spiegò che i due bambini erano i figli di Valentino.</p><p>Gregorio, il più piccolo e Ivonne, Ivi come aveva deciso di chiamarla Martin che aveva inanellato una serie di gesti con le dita e la sequenza era piaciuta agli altri, che così Ivonne era diventata Ivi. C’erano anche altri bambini…</p><p>La giornata era luminosa e calda e tutt’e due avevano avuto il permesso di scorrazzare nel cortile, assieme ai figli di alcuni contadini ch’erano arrivati alla tenuta per aiutare ad arare i campi. Donna Lari si sarebbe occupata dei mocciosi mentre i genitori sarebbero stati fuori.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi hanno chiesto di poterli lasciare qui, che nei campi si sarebbero stancati…”.</p><p>“Hai fatto bene…”.</p><p>“Come stai?”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>“Meglio…sono solo…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>André fece un passo. Osservava il corpo magro contro la luce chiara del mattino. Esile, lieve…</p><p>Gli pareva che lei sarebbe scomparsa da un momento all’altro, che faticava a riconoscere la voce, il timbro, il piglio…</p><p>Era divenuta così fragile…</p><p> </p><p>“Sono solo stanca…ma sto meglio…”.</p><p>S’abbracciò tirando giù le maniche della camicia ch’erano state arrotolate per lavarsi.</p><p>Le cicatrici bianche erano ancora lì, a rammentare l’orrore.</p><p>La bestia nel cuore non dava tregua dunque.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cosa diventeremo Oscar?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dimmelo ti prego…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu hai sempre avuto tutte le risposte, dentro di te. Anche per le domande che io non ti ho mai fatto. Adesso voglio sapere cosa diventeremo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che ne sarà di noi, amore mio?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo.</p><p>André sapeva che non era la cosa giusta, né il momento giusto ma le responsabilità aumentavano. S’era reso conto che tanta gente aveva iniziato a dipendere dalle sorti di quella tenuta, dalla terra meglio lavorata, dalle viti ripiegate accuratamente perché l’anno successivo avrebbero reso frutti migliori.</p><p>In tanti s’erano sistemati poco fuori dai muri di confine dei terreni, così lui quei muretti li aveva a poco a poco fatti abbattere. Era stata mantenuta solo una fila bassissima di pietre, per delimitare le proprietà. Chiunque sarebbe potuto entrare ed uscire liberamente.</p><p>Il cuore s’era contratto nell’osservare il volto stupefatto di quelli che avevano intravisto la possibilità d’esser liberi di muoversi, talmente liberi di farlo che alla fine non s’erano più mossi ed erano rimasti lì, a far la guardia agli ulivi, ad adattare la propria esistenza al susseguirsi del sole e della pioggia, del vento e della burrasca.</p><p> </p><p>“Abbiamo ricevuto…un invito…” – prese a spiegare lui che non era convinto della faccenda, ma all’invito era seguita la precisazione che al ricevimento sarebbero stati presenti altri nobili e altri proprietari di terre e che sarebbe stato un bene accostarsi a quelli, che così i commerci e la sorte delle proprie terre ne avrebbero ricavato giovamento.</p><p>Rifuggiva quelle dannate logiche ma adesso tutto era nelle sue mani e…</p><p> </p><p>“Un invito?” – Oscar si voltò rimanendo nel cono d’ombra della loggia. Le mani sulla pancia, la camicia fuori dai calzoni non disegnava più un fisico esile.</p><p>“Sì…Madame de La Tour…”.</p><p>“Madame!?” – chiosò Oscar un poco sorpresa ed istintivamente risentita, rammentando la fugace descrizione fattale da Donna Lari – “La pittrice…abita qui vicino?”.</p><p>“Sì…siamo stati invitati ad un ricevimento a Livorno…ci sarà altra gente che abita da queste parti e altri che abitano in città. Alcuni sono nobili, altri no. Sono proprietari di terre…come…”.</p><p>“Come te…”.</p><p>“Come noi!” – precisò lui – “Sarebbe una buona occasione per conoscere chi abita qui intorno…tutti hanno colture simili alle nostre e non sarebbe scorretto comprendere come le gestiscono…”.</p><p> </p><p>Ad André parve che lei si fosse lasciata andare ad un sorriso.</p><p>Lo ricambiò: “Lo so…non sei mai stata un’amante dei ricevimenti. So che non ti sono mai interessati i raduni di dame che condividono pettegolezzi e dicerie. E lo so che dobbiamo mantenere una vita riservata…”.</p><p>Pareva che nemmeno lui fosse convinto della questione ma le responsabilità aumentavano.</p><p>Non si trattava più solo della loro esistenza.</p><p> </p><p>“Credi che questo ricevimento sarà così?”.</p><p>La domanda rivelava una punta ironica, che la questione del pullulare di dame s’infrangeva contro la sottile gelosia annidata in fondo all’anima.</p><p>Lasciarlo andare da solo…</p><p>Era gelosa ma no adesso non era il momento.</p><p> </p><p>“Temo di sì…ma sarebbe piacevole…tu…”.</p><p>“No…”.</p><p>“Oscar…so che dobbiamo essere prudenti…ma madame…pare sinceramente interessata ad appoggiare le mie idee…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si stupì questa volta Oscar, davvero.</p><p>La gelosia, che neppure riusciva a definire tale, s’innalzò di più.</p><p>“Le tue idee?”.</p><p>“Il Granduca ha stabilito molte leggi giuste per migliorare la vita della gente…ma come tu ben sai…non sempre tutti si trovano d’accordo con idee liberali…”.</p><p>“Quindi…anche qui…”.</p><p>“Si, anche qui ci sono nobili e proprietari che non vogliono leggi più eque…mentre Madame de La Tour m’è sembrata più accondiscendente…è per questo che vorrei accettare e se tu venissi con me…”.</p><p>“No!”.</p><p>“Oscar, credo che potremmo fidarci…ormai sono trascorsi due mesi da quando siamo arrivati…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un tremito, Oscar fu costretta a voltarsi di nuovo. Rammentò i consigli del medico.</p><p>Occorreva starsene tranquilli, evitare fatiche, viaggi e preferire passeggiate e riposo, anche forzato se necessario.</p><p>Non era certo a malincuore che rinunciava alla proposta che aveva ricevuto André.</p><p>Non aveva mai amato ricevimenti e feste…</p><p>Adesso meno di prima.</p><p>Certo lasciarlo andare da solo…</p><p> </p><p>“Mi spiace…ma preferisco restare qui. Non me la sento di viaggiare. Te l’ho detto…sono…stanca…”.</p><p>“Posso far venire il dottore…a casa. In effetti non è più tornato da quando ti ha visitato i primi giorni in cui siamo arrivati…”.</p><p>“Non sarà necessario. Sto bene…ma non intendo andare ad un ricevimento di quel genere…”.</p><p>“Allora…allora non andrò nemmeno io!”.</p><p>“No…non voglio impedirti di fare nuove conoscenze. Mi rendo conto che sarebbe importante…pare che a Livorno risiedano molti inglesi…mi sono sempre sembrati più aperti dei governanti francesi. E persino degli austriaci…sarebbe un bene conoscerli…”.</p><p>“Non voglio lasciarti sola…”.</p><p>“Martin starà con me…non sarà il caso di portarlo…”.</p><p>“Non tornerò che tra tre giorni…”.</p><p>Pareva fosse lui adesso a tentar di recuperare una scusa per non andare.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>Nel ventre si rimescolava la rabbia ed il terrore che non sarebbe stata più capace d’uscire dall’angolo in cui s’era cacciata da sola. Bruciava l’aver messo quella dannata distanza tra sé stessa e lui e adesso.</p><p>Non sarebbe stata credibile se si fosse gettata tra le sue braccia, come una donnicciola gelosa e spaventata.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Che dannazione si portava dentro l’anima…</p><p>La bestia feroce la metteva persino contro sé stessa.</p><p>Quel dannato senso dell’onore che s’elevava a stupido orgoglio.</p><p>“Fa’ buon viaggio!”.</p><p>L’augurio uscì tagliente come la più affilata delle lame.</p><p> </p><p>André strinse i pugni…</p><p>Un altro rifiuto…</p><p>Altro tempo che prendeva a frapporsi tra loro. Non era più solo lo spazio a dividerli.</p><p>Adesso ci si metteva pure il tempo…</p><p> </p><p>Il vociare dei mocciosi prese ad innalzarsi…</p><p>“Si…in fondo hai ragione tu. Come sempre! In fondo sono io che ho raccomandato a tutti di tenere riservato il tuo arrivo…avrei dovuto esser più accorto nel farti questa proposta. E’ meglio essere prudenti ma sai…la libertà…”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>Difficile spiegare a qualcuno che tutto sommato era sempre stato libero, quale fosse davvero il gusto della libertà!</p><p>“Scusami…vado a dire ai bambini di fare silenzio…così potrai riposare…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il ventre contratto, il petto prese a bruciare. Fu costretta a distendersi sulla sedia, che ancora qualche istante e sarebbe caduta a terra.</p><p> </p><p>Così, si permise solo d’affacciarsi quella mattina, quella che s’apriva sul nuovo viaggio di André.</p><p>Il chiarore del sole tiepido solcava il manto verde del cortile, mentre gli arbusti di rose combattevano contro il freddo che, come padre assennato e discreto, avrebbe presto addormentato gemme e boccioli.</p><p> </p><p>Intuì che Andrè avrebbe viaggiato con Donna Artemisia de la Tour.</p><p>Doveva esserci lei dentro la carrozza ch’era entrata nella tenuta.</p><p>Lei e forse un’altra giovane che s’era affacciata sorridendo all’inchino di André che ringraziava per l’invito.</p><p> </p><p>Si permise di guardarlo, mentre lui si voltava, prima di salire.</p><p>Sorrise, ch’era sempre stato così tra loro.</p><p>Quasi lei fosse stata ancora affacciata alla finestra della caserma, in Rue de la Chaussèe d’Antin e lui fosse giù, nel cortile a chiacchierare con i compagni.</p><p> </p><p>Un cenno del capo, impercettibile…</p><p>La gola si chiuse e le cicatrici presero a bruciare di nuovo.</p><p>Non era più in quella caserma, in compenso la bestia stava lì, nel cuore, a combattere contro l’angelo che sperava l’avrebbe salvata.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>“Che ne pensate Lady Hannency?” – la dama s’era avvicinata all’anziana donna, seduta sulla poltroncina di velluto verdognolo.</p><p>C’era voluto un po’ ma alla fine tutti gli ospiti del ricevimento erano giunti a destinazione e la serata stava procedendo con discreta allegria. C’erano alcune facce conosciute, altre meno.</p><p> </p><p>La Marchesa de Leon Bianco s’era riservata il posto accanto all’anziana lady inglese, discreta ma profonda conoscitrice dell’etichetta, tanto che la nobildonna toscana aveva affidato alla blasonata anglosassone l’istruzione delle figlie perché fossero pronte a fare il loro ingresso in società.</p><p> </p><p>L’anziana non aveva risposto, mentre le dita s’erano impercettibilmente strette al velluto dei braccioli.</p><p>“Visto!? Alla fine Donna Artemisia ha ottenuto d’essere accompagnata da quell’uomo. Il nuovo proprietario di Alcantia…non è nobile…però è un discreto partito…” – aveva proseguito la dama.</p><p>“Tacete!” – la rimproverò l’altra mentre fissava il gruppetto di ospiti.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia de La Tour e sua sorella Ambrose…</p><p>Poi c’erano il consorte della Marchesa Servi e…</p><p>Altri illustri rappresentanti della nobiltà fiorentina.</p><p>Lady Hannency rimase a fissare il nuovo arrivato.</p><p> </p><p>“Milady c’è qualcosa che non va?” – chiese la Marchesa Servi avvicinandosi – “Mi sembrate pensierosa…”.</p><p>Altre dame si accodarono. La lady inglese era nota per la sagacia delle sue intuizioni.</p><p> </p><p>“Avete detto che quell’uomo non è nobile?” – chiese l’anziana in tono severo.</p><p>Le altre si guardarono e si stupirono non riuscendo ad intuire dove volesse andare a parare la donna.</p><p>“Ce lo ha confidato Donna Artemisia. Noi ci siamo rimesse alla sua affermazione. D’altra parte è stato lui stesso a confidarlo a lei. E poi, non v’è ragione perché un nobile non dovrebbe ammettere d’esserlo. Se ha detto che non lo è, dev’essere senz’altro vero…”.</p><p>“Certo…” – Lady Hannency allungò il collo, poi tacque nuovamente.</p><p>La faccia, sobriamente truccata, pareva esser stata cesellata da un sapiente ebanista che aveva inciso sul volto rughe taglienti, espressione dura, intensa, severa.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia si avvicinò alle altre. Lo sguardo prese a scorrere attraverso la stanza riccamente addobbata, ampia, illuminata da svariati candelabri misti a bracieri ch’emanavano il tepore necessario ad impedire agli ospiti di gelare.</p><p>Faceva freddo fuori…</p><p>L’inverno era alle porte.</p><p>Un inchino di ringraziamento alla donna inglese che aveva permesso finalmente d’avere per sé, anche se per poche ore, il nuovo ospite.</p><p> </p><p>“Donna Artemisia…” – accennò la donna inglese verso l’altra.</p><p>“Milady…” – un cenno della testa.</p><p>“Donna Artemisia…” – ripeté Lady Hannency – “Vi consiglierei d’esser prudente con quell’uomo!”.</p><p>“Come prego?” – l’altra sgranò lo sguardo. Intuì a chi si riferisse, andando a cercare la figura di André ch’era intento a scambiare opinioni sulla qualità dei raccolti e sulla possibilità di cederne una parte ai commercianti inglesi.</p><p>Anche le altre dame, incuriosite, presero a borbottare, che lo sguardo dell’anziana s’era fatto scuro.</p><p> </p><p>“Che intendete dire?” – chiese Artemisia un poco risentita anche se incuriosita.</p><p>Doveva ammetterlo…</p><p>Durante il viaggio s’erano scambiati molte opinioni, lei ed André. Tutte sistematicamente e rigorosamente incentrate sulla terra, i raccolti, la bellezza dei luoghi, il prestigio ed il fascino di atmosfere che risalivano al Rinascimento…</p><p>Non una parola era sgorgata sul passato dell’altro.</p><p>Solo un accenno fugace al fatto che l’amico stava migliorando, anche se il viaggio era stato davvero faticoso. Erano trascorsi ormai più di due mesi.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia si rese conto che sapeva poco o nulla di Monsieur Grandier ed assolutamente nulla dell’altra persona ch’era giunta alla tenuta. Non era da lei.</p><p>Quando una faccenda la interessava non s’era mai tirata indietro e, in un modo o nell’altro, era sempre riuscita ad ottenere le informazioni indispensabili a far sì che la questione fosse chiara, a favore o meno non era molto importante.</p><p>Con quell’uomo non c’era sorprendentemente riuscita.</p><p>S’era ritrovata spesso senza parole, a guardarlo, di sbieco, per non far la figura della pettegola, mentre l’altro osservava il paesaggio dal finestrino della carrozza, in silenzio, lo sguardo perduto alla campagna incolta e selvaggia, forse a riacciuffare segni e ricordi del passato, gli occhi velati da un misto di tristezza e nostalgia che lei non era riuscita a scalfire, né a comprendere.</p><p> </p><p>Alla fine aveva accettato il silenzio. Joria s’era arresa e s’era lasciata cullare dal silenzio, quasi avesse voluto appropriarsene e divenirne la custode. Che solo così, aveva pensato, avrebbe fatto breccia nel cuore dell’altro.</p><p>Solo attraverso il silenzio. Senza chiedere nulla…</p><p>Quando l’altro fosse stato pronto…</p><p>Lei sarebbe stata lì, ad accogliere lo strano dolore che pareva racchiudere nel cuore.</p><p>L’amico stava meglio…</p><p>Quindi forse, la ragione di quel dolore oscuro non risiedeva lì.</p><p> </p><p>Così Donna Artemisia decise d’affidarsi all’intuito ed all’esperienza di Lady Hannency.</p><p>Questo perché…</p><p>L’altra prese a spiegare che ci teneva a non passare per pazza. Educava le dame più giovani a riconoscere i particolari nella gestualità del prossimo, affinché esse fossero capaci d’intrattenersi presso i consessi più raffinati ed aristocratici.</p><p>“Ho conosciuto molte corti…” – esordì Lady Shirley Hannency – “Ho appreso i protocolli dell’etichetta della corte austriaca e di quella inglese…persino di quella russa…”.</p><p> </p><p>Artemisia stava col fiato sospeso.</p><p>“Devo ammettere che la corte russa vanta un’etichetta ferrea…solo in un altro luogo ho conosciuto regole così rigide ed integrali…”.</p><p>“Milady…ma che intendete dire?” – chiese la Marchesa de Lion Bianco davvero incuriosita.</p><p>“Osservate quell’uomo…dice di non essere nobile…ma i suoi gesti…l’attenzione che dimostra a quelli che lo circondano…la raffinata eleganza nel modo di parlare…sembra abbia davvero frequentato una corte…”.</p><p>Le altre ammutolirono.</p><p>“La più insigne e rigida che io abbia mai conosciuto…le donne sono frivole e svenevoli al pari della severità con cui si svolgono la vita e l’etichetta di corte…”.</p><p>“Milady…ma di cosa state parlando?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra tirò un respiro fondo…</p><p>“Sto dicendo che quell’uomo ha detto di non essere nobile ma si comporta esattamente come un nobile. I suoi modi…solo alla corte di Francia…alla corte di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta e Re Luigi XVI ho avuto l’onore d’osservare un simile cerimoniale di gesti e rispettosi sistemi d’interagire con gli altri ospiti…”.</p><p> </p><p>Artemisia prese ad osservare André, da lontano.</p><p>Lo sguardo sgranato, il dubbio che l’altra avesse davvero ragione.</p><p>Non era una nobiltà esibita, spocchiosa…</p><p>L’altro si muoveva con sobrietà e circospezione.</p><p>Pareva interessato e partecipe alle affermazioni degli altri ma il contegno era davvero esemplare.</p><p> </p><p>“Volete dire…” – Artemisia si voltò di nuovo verso Lady Hannency.</p><p>“Quell’uomo deve aver frequentato la corte di Francia e dato che a corte non sono ammessi coloro che non sono nobili…”.</p><p>L’anziana s’interruppe.</p><p>“A meno che non si sia al seguito d’uno di loro!”.</p><p>Il sassolino l’aveva gettato nello stagno.</p><p>Un sorriso di compiacimento…</p><p>“Tenetelo bene a mente Donna Artemisia. Siete una donna giovane e bella. Avete perduto il marito da tanti anni…ma…ebbene se v’interessa un uomo cercate di sapere tutto su di lui ma non rivelategli nulla di voi…”.</p><p>Donna Artemisia de La Tour si morse il labbro. Fino a quel momento s’era comportata esattamente all’opposto.</p><p> </p><p>Sbuffò Lady Hannency alla vista dell’altra ch’era un poco sbiancata, segno che l’anziana aveva colto nel segno.</p><p>“Suvvia!” – gorgheggiò quella mutando tono per smorzare la tensione – “Che avete capito mia giovane Artemisia?!”.</p><p>L’altra le piantò addosso uno sguardo sgranato, contrariato ma assolutamente vago. Non capiva adesso…</p><p>“Intendevo dire che agli uomini bisogna lasciar credere di sapere tutto, altrimenti come farebbero a fare gli uomini?!!” – incise ironica l’anziana – “E noi donne dobbiamo far finta di non sapere nulla! Altrimenti come farebbero gli uomini a venirci sempre a levare dagli impicci?! Lo sapete anche voi che i lor signori che salvano le dame sull’orlo del baratro sono i soggetti preferiti delle trame romanzate!? Mie care!!?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’arzilla vecchietta sfoderò un ghigno degno di Lucifero sul punto di spalancare le porte dell’Inferno.</p><p>Joria rimase di sasso come pure le comari.</p><p>Qualcuna abbassò gli occhi…</p><p>Che diavolo c’entrava adesso la questione dei romanzi con le maniere dello straniero ch’era giunto in terra toscana?!</p><p> </p><p>“Dunque?! Non penserete che stia parlando a sproposito?! Vi s’è asciugata la bocca?! Non siete voi forse che disquisite con tanta sagacia dei modi spicci dei nobiluomini di cui vi sperticate a lodare le gesta!?  E da quel che ho appreso qualcuna si è presa pure la libertà d’interpretare canovacci degni d’un teatro ambulante!”.</p><p> </p><p>Un’altra fece per ficcare il naso in un fazzolettino profumato così che il sentore calmasse i nervi.</p><p>Chi prese a lisciare la stoffa di seta del vestito.</p><p>La Baronessa Rini saltò su…</p><p>“Madame…ma che cosa c’è di male?! In fondo ciò dimostra che siamo capaci di trascorrere il tempo disquisendo d’argomenti letterari…e questo non è sbagliato! Siamo nobili ma non ignoranti! Non vedo dunque il nesso tra le questioni!? Ci ha sorpreso il fatto che abbiate intuito che i modi di quell’uomo paiono nobili anche se lui dice di non esserlo…”.</p><p> </p><p>La vecchia soffiò come un gatto a cui avevano pestato la coda. Non vedere i nessi era la specialità delle compagne di ricevimento.</p><p>“Contente voi! Sperticarsi in invenzioni letterarie che nulla hanno a che vedere con la realtà! Dunque così non sarete mai capaci di distinguere un nobile vero da uno falso e men che meno un uomo che non lo è ma che vanta modi distinti…non metterete mai in esercizio l’intelletto…starete sempre lì a perdervi dietro costruzioni fantasiose e senza senso! Se avete in animo di trascorrere le ore in tal modo…di certo un modo degno della compagnia delle peggiori osterie dei bassifondi di Londra!”.</p><p>La compagnia davvero si zittì.</p><p> </p><p>“Resto convinta dunque che a far piangere siate capaci tutte…ma a far ridere davvero…”.</p><p>La lady inglese affondò.</p><p>“Seguendo il vostro ragionamento…parrebbe che monsieur laggiù sarebbe oltremodo adatto come soggetto d’una tragica epopea d’amore! Chi di voi non si farebbe volentieri salvare da un uomo che dice di non esser nobile, e forse sarà anche vero, ma che dimostra più nobiltà di tutte noi messe assieme!? L’avreste mai riconosciuto!?”.</p><p> </p><p>Joria prese a balbettare, che s’era sentita messa in causa. Non era poi un mistero che lei fosse una di quelle che avrebbe voluto volentieri esser salvata da un uomo come quello!</p><p>“Milady…io non voglio…essere…”.</p><p>“Lo so, lo so! Voi siete forte! Non sia mai che qualcuno abbia l’ardire di tirarvi fuori da un guaio, che voi ci riuscite benissimo da sola a cavarvi dagli impicci. Ma credetemi…state attenta! Se volete lasciargli credere di sapere tutto su di voi fate pure! Però cercate di sapere il più possibile su di lui…ve lo consiglio…quell’uomo non racconta tutta la verità!”.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia de La Tour inghiottì amaro. Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a seguire il solido consiglio.</p><p>“Bene!” – gorgheggiò soddisfatta l’anziana lady alzandosi un poco tremante e lasciando le altre di spettegolare sulla succulenta intuizione - “Gradite un tramezzino…mie care mesdames?! Il caviale viene da Saint Petersburg!”.</p><p> </p><p>Artemisia era donna che non amava i pettegolezzi.</p><p>E raramente, proprio per questa ragione, era rimasta senza parole.</p><p>Davvero lei, Donna Artemisia de La Tour aveva dato l’impressione di voler essere salvata da un prode cavaliere e quel cavaliere poteva essere Monsieur André Grandier?</p><p>Joria rimase lì, il cuore in subbuglio, per la prima volta senza parole.</p><p> </p><p>Osservava, adesso, il giardino interno del palazzo, una corte ampia, aiuole basse ricamavano vialetti e sentieri tappezzati di muschi ed erbe aromatiche.</p><p>Era notte fonda, da lontano l’odore intenso del mare…</p><p> </p><p>L’intravide Andrè ch’era uscito e aveva preso a camminare per un vialetto andando a sedersi s’una panchina di pietra serena, giù nell’angolo che degradava verso l’inferriata che separava il giardino da una specie di orto coltivato con ortaggi e alberi da frutto.</p><p> </p><p>Attese, qualche minuto. Attese beandosi d’osservare l’altro che s’era seduto e aveva puntato lo sguardo verso l’alto. Non indossava la lente.</p><p>Osservava il cielo ma pareva guardasse oltre esso, oltre la coltre fredda, tempestata di stelle pungenti che vibravano alla brezza notturna.</p><p>Attese Artemisia.</p><p>Poi scese giù…</p><p> </p><p>Si bloccò sul limitare delle pietre del cortile e lasciavano posto all’erba del giardino.</p><p>Si sfilò le ciabattine e prese a camminare sull’erba fredda e bassa…</p><p>I piedi solleticati dalla frescura. Solo la veste, leggera e morbida scivolava a terra e produceva un fruscio sobrio, appena percepito.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè s’accorse della presenza dell’altra…</p><p>Si alzò.</p><p>“State comodo monsieur…v’ho visto dalla finestra e devo dire che avete avuto un’eccellente intuizione a scendere in giardino. E’ così calmo a quest’ora e l’aria è così…”.</p><p>“Fredda! Donna Artemisia…” – l’altro aveva guardato la donna che camminava a passettini leggeri sull’erba, le spalle scoperte che la veste copriva a mala pena il busto ed il seno, le braccia libere ondeggiavano lievi, le mani trattenevano la stoffa della sottana perché non s’impigliasse nell’erba, i capelli anch’essi non acconciati erano legati da un nastro e ricadevano sulle spalle impedendo alla poveretta di congelare davvero.</p><p>Tutto sommato la visione comunicava leggerezza e lievità.</p><p>L’altra pareva intirizzita ma entusiasta di poter condividere quel momento così intenso e silenzioso.</p><p>Lanciò un’occhiataccia all’altro, come a rimproverarlo <em>Joria proprio non volete chiamarmi!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Vi prendere un malanno!” – sentenziò André nel veder l’altra avvicinarsi e rabbrividire.</p><p>Fece per sbottonarsi la giacca…</p><p>Donna Artemisia gli bloccò la mano.</p><p> </p><p>“Non crederete mica sia venuta qua fuori così conciata per vedere s’eravate abbastanza cavaliere da coprirmi con la vostra giacca?!” – contestò ridendo.</p><p>“Ma…perdonate…”.</p><p>Rise di nuovo l’altra…</p><p>“Ho smesso da un pezzo di farmi salvare dagli uomini!” – esclamò divertita andandosi a sedere sulla panca e facendo segno anche all’altro di riaccomodarsi.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ una serata splendida!” – proseguì la donna.</p><p>“Non siate sciocca!” – la rimproverò André continuando a sbottonarsi la giacca che si sfilò porgendola all’altra – “Facciamo che non sarò così cavaliere d’appoggiarvela sulle spalle allora! Ma prendetela lo stesso. Non mi va d’avervi sulla coscienza!”.</p><p>Sorrise Andrè che l’altra starnutì e finì per cedere ed accondiscendere d’esser davvero sciocca.</p><p>Accettò la giacca che si passò sulle spalle. Il tepore s’impose sulla pelle delle spalle, nuda, e lei si strinse addosso l’indumento potendo finalmente sollevare lo sguardo ed osservare il cielo.</p><p> </p><p>“Davvero una serata splendida…non piove e le stelle sembrano caderci addosso!” – sentenziò divertita che però…</p><p>André ebbe un sussulto.</p><p>Le stelle sarebbero cadute addosso…</p><p>Le rammentava le corone di perle infuocate della notte di luglio. Non erano trascorsi che pochi mesi e pareva esser trascorsa un’eternità.</p><p> </p><p>“Vi siete pentito d’aver accettato l’invito?” – proseguì Donna Artemisia.</p><p>“No, affatto. Vi sono grato…anzi…ne ho rimediato un altro…”.</p><p>“Come?” – Joria sgranò lo sguardo e si voltò. Ora gli occhi indagavano l’ospite che invece continuava ad osservare il cielo.</p><p>“Oh…nulla d’eclatante!” – proseguì André, che l’altra invece voleva decisamente volgere il discorso a proprio favore, comprendere, conoscere, indagare…</p><p>“Una dama s’è messa forse a farvi la corte!?” – chiese inserendo una nota di compiacimento.</p><p> </p><p>André sorrise: “No…nessuna dama…”.</p><p>Per un istante tra sé e sé rimase sorpreso della domanda, gli parve davvero d’esser stato catapultato all’indietro, nel passato. Deglutì a fatica…</p><p>Alla reggia non aveva avuto modo di ricevere corteggiamenti espliciti dalle dame, ovviamente.</p><p>Ma le ragazze delle cucine, di sotto, e le giovani che servivano le dame di compagnia della regina e…</p><p>Si passò una mano tra i capelli. Non ne aveva mai davvero guardata nessuna.</p><p>C’era sempre e solo stata <em>lei…</em></p><p>Solo <em>lei…</em></p><p> </p><p>“Mi hanno proposto di andare giù al porto a visitare alcuni magazzini. Se il raccolto delle olive sarà buono potremo conferirlo ad un commerciante inglese che lo pagherà bene. In effetti mi sarebbe utile. La gente che ha lavorato alla tenuta l’ha fatto con passione, se riuscirò a garantire loro un guadagno decente…sarebbe interessante…davvero…”.</p><p>Lo sguardo s’era abbassato, André aveva guardato l’altra che aveva annuito come sapesse già dove gl’intenti e gl’ideali dell’altro l’avrebbero condotto.</p><p> </p><p>“Interessante!” – replicò Artemisia – “Non avevo mai sentito parlare nessuno in questi termini!”.</p><p>André si voltò a fissarla.</p><p>“Di solito i tenutari del posto si limitano ad intascare i profitti e ad elargire quel ch’è imposto dalle leggi ai loro contadini. Quindi la questione sarebbe stata liquidata con ben altri appellativi, nel senso – non fraintendetemi – che chiunque si sarebbe limitato a fare ciò che dice la legge e vi avrebbe dato del matto…ma il fatto che voi consideriate importante ottenere un profitto maggiore per poterlo dividere con i vostri lavoranti…ecco…questo rende voi davvero interessante!”.</p><p>“Mi sembra doveroso…” – tentò di spiegare André.</p><p>Era stato servo per tutta la vita, forse sbagliava a ragionare così ma…</p><p>Non avrebbe mai potuto trattare altri alla stregua di servi. O per lo meno l’avrebbe fatto alla stessa maniera in cui era stato trattato lui, che, tutto sommato, aveva avuto una vita privilegiata.</p><p>“Comunque ho compreso di chi si tratta!” – cinguettò Artemisia – “Se volete v’accompagnerò volentieri…così potremo fare una passeggiata…domani il tempo promette bene…”.</p><p> </p><p>Non v’erano scuse d’accampare. André si ritrovò a non averne.</p><p>E nemmeno a volerne cercare. Visitare una città nuova, che poi era una specie di protettorato britannico, in tutta libertà, gl’interessava. Lo sguardo pareva aprirsi verso orizzonti differenti che adesso stava vivendo per sé e la vita aveva preso a pulsare tra le dita.</p><p>Faticava ad accettare la visione di sé libero…</p><p>Non riusciva a crederci, gli pareva che tutto gli sarebbe scivolato tra le dita.</p><p>La libertà intimoriva, che la voce della libertà era talmente suadente ed ampia da mozzare il respiro e mettere lo stomaco sottosopra.</p><p> </p><p>Solo, avrebbe voluto…</p><p>Avrebbe voluto che <em>lei</em> fosse stata lì.</p><p>Lei era viva…</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Rientriamo madame…s’è fatto davvero freddo” – l’invitò André e l’altra divertita fece finta di porgere la mano per esser aiutata ad alzarsi ma poi la ritirò vista l’incertezza del gentiluomo che si trovava di fronte che, come aveva sentenziato Lady Hannency, si mostrava davvero all’altezza della più rigorosa ed altolocata etichetta ma non degnava la dama presente di alcuna attenzione che non fosse appunto dettata dal rigido scorrere di regole altrettanto rigide.</p><p>Lui non era nobile, lei si, dunque…</p><p> </p><p>Alla porta…</p><p>Donna Artemisia fece per restituire la giacca.</p><p>“Tenetela…” – si schermì André – “Me la restituirete domani…”.</p><p>“Oh…quand’è così…merci…monsieur…non vi smentite davvero!”.</p><p> </p><p>André fece una faccia strana, che non capiva, ma era stanco e le ore della notte avevano preso ad ammansire i sensi e a risvegliare i ricordi.</p><p>Si ritrovò mezzo stramazzato sul letto, addormentato in un istante.</p><p>Nemmeno sentì che la porta s’era riaperta e che qualcuno era entrato.</p><p> </p><p>Raggomitolato, Donna Artemisia s’accorse che non s’era nemmeno tirato la coperta addosso. Così lo fece lei, accertandosi che l’altro dormisse davvero.</p><p>Poi s’accomodò in una poltroncina lì accanto, avendo cura di non far rumore e di scostare le pesanti tende giusto per far entrare il chiarore lunare necessario a rivelare il profilo del viso, che poi era mezzo coperto dai capelli.</p><p>Si sedette, chiudendosi il collo della giacca ricevuta in prestito e d’improvviso, nel silenzio, poté finalmente ascoltare il respiro lieve dell’altro, assieme all’odore della pelle rimasta impressa sulla stoffa.</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi Donna Artemisia.</p><p>Che di solito per catturare le ombre e la luce gli occhi non erano necessari e s’affidava all’istinto.</p><p>Intuì che quella giacca aveva sfiorato un’altra pelle, un’altra esistenza, forse quella di una donna, forse...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Era tardi!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione!</em>
</p><p>Scostò la coperta di colpo e prese a cercare la brocca con l’acqua per lavarsi. <br/>L’attendevano al porto e doveva spicciarsi, anche se aver accettato di scendere giù assieme alla sua ospite, una donna…</p><p>Chissà quanto avrebbe dovuto attendere…</p><p>Un tuffo al cuore che lo sguardo individuò la propria giacca, appoggiata allo schienale della sedia. Per un istante dovette riallacciare le fila degli eventi.</p><p>Lui e Donna Joria s’erano lasciati sulla porta, aveva detto alla donna di tenersi la giacca e allora…</p><p> </p><p>Un tocco sommesso interruppe i pensieri.</p><p>Nemmeno il tempo di rispondere che l’altra, Joria, aprì ed entrò di sbieco, per non dare ad intendere d’esser effettivamente invadente, e non fosse mai che l’altro non fosse ancora presentabile.</p><p>Madame Artemisia invece era vestita di tutto punto. Stavolta pareva…</p><p> </p><p>“Joria?” – balbettò André che prese ad infilarsi la camicia nei calzoni – “Siete già…”.</p><p>“Pronta! Certamente!” – gorgheggiò la dama illuminandosi che finalmente l’ospite aveva ceduto ad usare il soprannome. Era solo una questione di tempo dunque.</p><p>L’altro era evidentemente intimorito dalle donne che si permettevano da subito un’eccessiva confidenza.</p><p>Per un certo verso le parve che l’altro non avesse davvero mai avuto a che fare con una donna.</p><p>Il gioco valeva il rischio…</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia sorrise avanzando piano nella stanza, gli occhi non riuscirono a staccarsi dall’uomo mezzo vestito che aveva di fronte.</p><p>Con buona pace dell’etichetta e delle convenzioni e…</p><p> </p><p>Madame era diversa…</p><p>La giacca di velluto scuro, un sobrio vestito da passeggiata, stavolta copriva le spalle ed il collo, metteva in risalto la capigliatura, intrecciata in un concio morbido, addobbata da un unico nastro rosso ch’esaltava i riflessi castano chiaro.</p><p>Ciocche di capelli erano state sapientemente lasciate libere sulla fronte e sugli zigomi.</p><p>Calzoni dello stesso colore s’intravedevano da sotto il mantello scuro, tenuto fermo al collo da una sobria spilla di rubini.</p><p>Le mani erano già infilate nei guanti scuri.</p><p>Ai piedi robusti stivaletti da cavallerizza.</p><p>Madame pareva davvero un’altra, un’altra ancora dalla seca precedente.</p><p> </p><p>“Ho pensato che v’avrebbe fatto piacere fare colazione assieme e poi andremo giù al porto. Saremo soli…quella dormigliona di mia sorella…ho provato a svegliarla ma s’è girata dall’altra parte. Per ora che torneremo sarà appena presentabile…immagino che terminata la visita avrete fretta di tornare…ma temo che per oggi…”.</p><p>Pareva gli leggesse nella testa.</p><p> </p><p>André si ritrovò lì, gli occhi dell’altra addosso, che l’altra s’era avvicinata, s’era tolta i guanti e aveva preso ad armeggiare con la fusciacca attorno al collo.</p><p>“Permettete?” – chiese mentre le dita s’appropriavano delicatamente dei risvolti di stoffa ed attorcigliavano il nodo.</p><p>“Non…è…necessario…” – balbettò l’altro preso alla sprovvista, che il corpo s’irrigidì per finire per mettersi quasi sull’attenti.</p><p>“Mi fa piacere non preoccupatevi. Se volete proprio saperlo questa era una piccola consuetudine che mi permettevo con mio marito. Lui era un vero disastro nell’aggiustarsi la sciarpa e lo lasciava fare a me. All’inizio mi pareva una cosa sciocca…poi aveva iniziato a piacermi…e poi…quando…un giorno ho capito che non avrei potuto più farlo…d’improvviso non avrei più potuto aggiustargli la sciarpa…”.</p><p>Le dita procedettero spedite, senza indugiare segno che il desiderio era tutto lì, racchiuso nel semplice gesto, senza altri fini.</p><p>Appena terminato le dita si distolsero ma le braccia non s’abbassarono.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi dispiace…” – replicò André abbassando lo sguardo.</p><p>Erano così vicini adesso…</p><p>La mano della donna si stese e le dita sfiorarono la guancia appena velata dalla barba.</p><p>Un sussulto…</p><p>André si ritrovò davvero spiazzato.</p><p>Erano mesi che non riceveva un gesto gentile, la richiesta d’essere sfiorato, accarezzato, solo perch’era lui, solo per desiderio.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrasse.</p><p>Il contatto eruppe potente e suadente rammentandogli le <em>sue </em>dita leggere che avevano mille volte esplorato il viso, il collo, soffermandosi là dove lei aveva imparato a farlo.</p><p>Gli mancava dannazione…</p><p> </p><p>“Quando terminavo d’aggiustargli la sciarpa, lo accarezzavo sempre, sul viso, e lui mi sorrideva…perdonate…è ingiusto da parte mia…ma…”.</p><p>Non v’erano spiegazioni a quel gesto o almeno non dovevano esserci.</p><p>Madame s’era permessa di compierlo e neanche s’immaginava che diavolo fosse riuscita a risvegliare dentro la mente dell’altro, dentro le viscere assopite dal senso di colpa, dalla forzata immobilità che gli aveva impedito ed imposto di non toccarla più, di non sfiorarla più.</p><p> </p><p>Il desiderio prese a crescere allora, inconscio e potente.</p><p>Doveva tornare, doveva vederla…</p><p>Doveva…</p><p> </p><p>Il nome sussurrato tra le labbra mentre osservava la distesa azzurra, intensa e mobile, nel via vai del porto, pezzi di cielo nascosti dal velame steso ad asciugare, toni variopinti di casse di pesce e frutta e sacchi di grano e rotoli di stoffe…</p><p>Greggi e stie di pollame…</p><p>Un nuovo affondo che la mente corse a Saint Petersburg prima e a Marsiglia dopo.</p><p> </p><p>In fondo tutte le città di mare s’assomigliavano. Tutte vive ed intensamente affaccendate nel turbinio degli scambi, di merci e di gente, chi cercava un posto dove restare e chi preferiva esser cittadino del mondo piuttosto che d’una sola patria.</p><p> </p><p>Rammentò il corpo di lei magro, racchiuso in quell’abbraccio liberatorio, che finalmente l’aveva ritrovata e l’aveva stretta a sé, nel vicolo, lo sguardo atterrito.</p><p>Anche allora aveva avuto paura d’averla persa. Ma s’era trattato di altro.</p><p>In qualche maniera André aveva percepito il corpo di lei ricambiare l’abbraccio. S’era lasciata stringere che il timore era dettato solo dal dubbio che altri avrebbero potuto correre rischi per via del suo cedimento.</p><p>Era accaduto così in effetti.</p><p>Ma adesso…</p><p> </p><p>Adesso era diverso. Dio, l’amava, l’amava così tanto che nulla di quello che gli vorticava intorno pareva avere senso senza di lei.</p><p>Non riusciva davvero a godere di quello spettacolo. Mancava un tassello, mancava…</p><p>
  <em>Lei…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur! Welcome!”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>Oscar l’aveva imparato un poco d’inglese, lui no. S’era fermato al latino…</p><p>“Welcome! Sir Wogher…” – intervenne Donna Artemisia, porgendo la mano. L’altro fece un inchino…</p><p>“Bienvenue!” – proseguì l’inglese.</p><p>André comprese: “Vi sono grato dell’invito…monsieur…”.</p><p>“Uh! Di nulla giovanotto!” – l’appellativo era ovvio che l’altro era un arzillo vecchietto dall’imprecisata età, mustacchi degni d’un federmaresciallo prussiano ed abbigliamento sobrio ma elegantissimo delle migliori sartorie di Napoli.</p><p>Un miscuglio raffinato di stili, cacciati dentro l’ometto alto quasi la metà d’Andrè.</p><p>L’ospite fece strada.</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonate monsieur…il giro non sarà lungo…”.</p><p>“Non preoccupatevi…”.</p><p>“Vedete…dovrò recarmi alla gendarmeria…questa notte…sono state assaltate due navi…giù a Piombino…il carico razziato e m’hanno pure sgozzato due mozzi! Animali!”.</p><p>L’accenno all’evento scosse i nervi. Il ricordo dello scontro al largo di Ajaccio…</p><p>“A Piombino…”.</p><p> </p><p>I tre entrarono nel magazzino.</p><p>“Madame…prego…se volete attenderci nel giardinetto…non è una visita che penso incontrerà il vostro gradimento…” – si scusò l’ometto.</p><p>“Sciocchezze!” – si schermì l’altra.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi presero a spaziare dentro il magazzino e davvero ad André parve che l’altra si fosse estraniata dalla compagnia e avesse preso a scrutare angoli e pertugi alla ricerca della cromatura della luce diffusa nel buio della costruzione.</p><p>La vide immergere la mano, dopo essersi tolta il guanto, in un canestro colmo di olive verdi.</p><p>Le aveva lasciate cadere giù, piano, nel cesto e gli occhi avevano raccolto il fremere intenso del verde chiaro ed acerbo della buccia dei frutti.</p><p> </p><p>Per qualche istante si ritrovò diviso.</p><p>Ascoltava l’ometto decantare prezzi e velocità di consegna del carico - a parte l’accidente dei predoni che avevano mandato all’aria le migliori intenzioni – e lo sguardo seguiva Artemisia intenta a raccogliere scorci e bagliori.</p><p>L’altra studiava la luce, ecco che diavolo stava facendo.</p><p>La luce che dà forma alle cose…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tu sei luce ed io sono ombra…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si diede del pazzo che non avrebbe dovuto…</p><p>
  <em>Distogliere…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mente…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sensi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dicevate che vi hanno portato via un carico?” – chiese André per comprendere e distogliersi dall’altra.</p><p>Di rivolte e disordini ne aveva incrociati a sufficienza in Francia e non gli era parso che quel luogo fosse presa di simili scorrerie. Le leggi erano ben gestite e ferree e la presenza di predoni sorprendeva.</p><p> </p><p>“Si purtroppo. Già s’era già saputo che questa gente s’aggirava per mare…e…per terra…”.</p><p>André ebbe un tuffo al cuore: “Per terra?”.</p><p>Le rughe del viso dell’altro si contrassero in una smorfia di disappunto: “Già è difficile combattere contro la palude, la malaria, le zanzare e adesso ci si mettono pure quelli che se ne vanno per le campagne a razziare case e stalle…pare siano stati avvistati più a sud…è gente senza scrupoli…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo s’incupì che si rammentò che lei usciva spesso da sola e s’incamminava per la spiaggia, solo quella dannata macchiaccia nera di Sadira al seguito. Certo s’era sempre saputa difendere. Ma…</p><p>Gli pareva fosse divenuta così fragile, come non volesse più correre alcun rischio, come avesse paura davvero di finire in mille pezzi.</p><p> </p><p>S’impose di star calmo.</p><p>Forse non tutti gli accidenti venivano per nuocere.</p><p>Certo non avrebbe potuto impedirle di stare all’aria, che tutto sommato aveva faticato ad ammetterlo ma davvero gli pareva che lei stesse meglio. Le passeggiate avevano rinforzato i muscoli e riacceso il colorito e…</p><p><em>Bene! </em>– si disse – <em>Non potrai impedirmi di passeggiare con te! Al diavolo la tenuta! Ci penseranno Cristiano e Valentino. Io verrò con te…sarà un compromesso ragionevole…</em></p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo adesso spaziava dall’alto dei camminamenti che circondavano le mura di Livourne.</p><p>Donna Artemisia osservava l’orizzonte, perduta nella ricerca di note intense di mare, che da quelle avrebbe ricavato l’ispirazione per i suoi dipinti.</p><p>Era stata silenziosa per tutto il resto della passeggiata e questo aveva sorpreso André. Solo un’altra persona era sempre stata così…</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonate…” – esordì la donna – “Il mio silenzio…stavo osservando il panorama e inoltre…stavo cercando le parole per…”.</p><p>André si voltò a guardarla.</p><p> </p><p><em>Per…- </em>chiese senza parlare per indurre l’altra a farlo.</p><p>“Ecco stavo pensando al vostro…bambino…”.</p><p>“A Martin?”.</p><p>“Oui monsieur…ecco…mi domandavo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si sedettero sul muretto del camminamento. André s’era incuriosito adesso.</p><p>Era la prima volta che vedeva l’altra incerta, che pareva aver perduto il solito piglio deciso ed integerrimo.</p><p>“L’ho visto incuriosito all’opificio e mi domandavo se…ecco se voleste mandarlo da me ogni tanto…”.</p><p>“Da voi?”.</p><p>“Gl’insegnerei a dipingere…credo che gli piacerebbe…”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè rimase sorpreso. Effettivamente aveva notato l’interesse di Martin per i colori e la grafite.</p><p>“Sempre se siete d’accordo…” – puntualizzò Joria.</p><p> </p><p>S’incupì solo un istante.</p><p>“Madame…Martin…non parla…potrebbe essere difficile comprendersi…”.</p><p>“Oh…non dovete temere per questo. Il dono della parola non è indispensabile quando si disegna o si dipinge. Anzi, alle volte è francamente d’impiccio, che se si vuole descrivere un gesto o un fatto o un volto…e se non si hanno le parole per farlo allora ci si sforza di trovare altri sistemi…”.</p><p>La considerazione pareva sensata.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase lì, incerto. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere al bambino ma soprattutto a <em>lei…</em></p><p>Oscar s’era data da fare per insegnare a Martin simboli e segni necessari per comunicare e da quel che aveva detto era intenzionata a proseguire.</p><p>“Dovrò parlarne con lui e con…”.</p><p>Si morse il labbro André.</p><p> </p><p>“Con?” – saltò su l’altra che aveva finalmente trovato un pertugio – “Il vostro amico? Anche lui deve voler bene al bambino!”.</p><p>Un’altra considerazione corretta. Come diavolo ci riusciva?</p><p> </p><p>“Sì…sono molto uniti…stanno imparando assieme come parlare attraverso i simboli che attribuiscono alle lettere e poi alle parole…”.</p><p>“Magnifico…il vostro amico è un insegnante allora!”.</p><p>“Non proprio…”.</p><p>“Sbagliate! Il fatto che provi ad aiutare il bambino ad avere più possibilità d’interloquire con gli altri ne fa un’insegnante. E’ davvero encomiabile. Dovrò conoscere questo famigerato amico…avete detto ch’è nobile…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il discorso era virato dove non doveva virare.</p><p>“Si…ma ci siamo ripromessi entrambi di non abusare di questa condizione…”.</p><p>L’altra si morse il labbro e decise di rischiare.</p><p>“Venite dalla Francia…avrete frequentato la corte…”.</p><p>André era stanco…</p><p>Sì, avevano frequentato la corte tutti e due. E <em>lei </em>era fuggita, per dimenticare il groviglio d’insulse regole che avevano distrutto il sentimento d’amore appena accennato, che s’era bruciato come carta al contatto col fuoco.</p><p>Quella resa ancora bruciava, che però, alla fine, se non fosse stato per quella…</p><p> </p><p>Si passò una mano sul viso André.</p><p>Voleva tornare, voleva vederla.</p><p>Voleva toccarla e stringerla e…</p><p>Le dita fremevano…</p><p>Fulgido fremito che ingarbuglia i pensieri…</p><p> </p><p>Eppure…</p><p>Nonostante fosse lontano, nonostante…</p><p>La voce dell’altra stranamente non l’infastidiva.</p><p>Era ovvio che la contessa fosse curiosa ma finora aveva dimostrato intelligenza, sensibilità e pacatezza, capaci d’indurre a fidarsi.</p><p>Non l’aveva più fatto con nessuno.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar era distante e lui non aveva coraggio di rammentare il passato, di fronte a lei.</p><p>Era tutto troppo doloroso.</p><p>Ma farlo con qualcun altro…</p><p> </p><p>Annuì quindi anche se a malincuore.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto raccontare di sé…</p><p>“Perdonate…non volevo essere invadente…” – s’affrettò a scusarsi Joria – “La vostra discrezione m’impone di fermarmi qui. Ma sappiate che ho intuito che il vostro animo è tormentato. Così se avrete necessità di un’amica con cui confidarvi…sarò lieta d’accogliere i vostri pensieri. Ho trascorso anch’io anni oscuri, dopo la morte di mio marito, anni in cui ho dubitato se sarei mai riuscita ad apprezzare di nuovo la luce del sole…”.</p><p>“E come ci siete riuscita? Adesso…sembrate…stare…bene…” – lo chiese André senza pensare alle conseguenze d’una domanda così intima.</p><p> </p><p>Un brivido corse lungo la schiena. Artemisia si stupì.</p><p>L’uomo pareva distaccato solo in apparenza. Invece era attento, aveva letto tra le pieghe della voce e dei gesti e doveva aver intuito la sofferenza che non si cancella, mai, non può essere messa da parte. Tuttavia la si può ammansire, accogliere e convertire in altro.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia sollevò entrambe le mani distendendo le braccia. Allargò le dita. Erano lunghe, sottili, bianche e mobili. Le unghie curate ma non laccate. Un piccolo taglio correva lungo l’indice sinistro.</p><p>“Vedete? Quello me lo sono fatto l’altro pomeriggio mentre impastavo del pigmento che non era stato ben frantumato. Non l’avevo fatto preparare dal mio opificio…e questo è il risultato!” – spiego sorridendo della propria inesperienza.</p><p>André non comprendeva.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita s’allargarono ancora un poco distendendosi.</p><p>“Mi hanno salvata queste mani, il desiderio di mettere sulla tela il mio dolore, la mia passione…”.</p><p>“Siete un’artista!” – precisò André che prese a capire.</p><p>“Non lo so se sono un’artista ma mi piace pensare d’esserlo. Quando sono di fronte ad una tela…ad un pezzo di carta ingiallito…il tempo pare fermarsi e tutto si concentra nella ricerca delle ombre e della luce. Quando rimasi sola non avrei nemmeno più voluto tenere un pennello in mano. Poi…”.</p><p>“Ho capito…siete una donna coraggiosa…”.</p><p>“Non ho avuto il dono d’avere dei figli…se me lo consentirete sarà un piacere insegnare a Martin ciò che so…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ne sarà felice…dovrò solo…”.</p><p>“Parlare col vostro amico!” – trillò l’altra – “Ci tenete parecchio alla sua opinione!”.</p><p>Annuì André che le parole davvero non sarebbero bastate per descrivere ciò che sentiva per <em>lei.</em></p><p> </p><p>Il silenzio s’incise sulla pelle dell’altra che per un istante si ritrovò ad esser gelosa d’un perfetto sconosciuto. Se l’amico doveva avere un tale ascendente…</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto conoscerlo, senz’altro. Una tale amicizia avrebbe rivelato altro anche dell’uomo che le stava accanto in quel momento.</p><p> </p><p>“Che ne dite di un gelato?” – chiese Joria con sguardo ravvivato dai prossimi progetti.</p><p>André sorrise. Sì, se lo poteva anche concedere un gelato. Faceva buio in fretta e viaggiare di notte sarebbe stato pericoloso. Sarebbero ripartiti in giorno dopo.</p><p>Avrebbe dormito finalmente e quando l’avrebbe rivista…</p><p> </p><p>Ripresero a camminare. Donna Artemisia de La Tour tirò un respiro fondo.</p><p>La strada era ancora lunga. Scalfire l’anima di quell’uomo non sarebbe stato facile.</p><p>Ma si sentiva stranamente serena, al sicuro, accanto all’altro, ch’era, anche lui, sorprendentemente più calmo e sereno dell’ultima volta ch’erano stati assieme a Firenze.</p><p>Non smaniava più per tornare a casa, com’era stato durante il viaggio precedente.</p><p>Almeno così gli appariva l’altro che aveva preso ad osservare il mare, in silenzio, perdendosi in chissà quali pensieri.</p><p> </p><p>Quella notte dormì davvero André e si svegliò presto e si riassettò ancora più in fretta.</p><p>Che Donna Artemisia rimase sorpresa nel vederlo giù, nell’atrio della casa mentre s’intratteneva con Lady Hannency ringraziandola dell’ospitalità e proponendosi di ricambiare la cortesia non appena Alcantia fosse stata risistemata in maniera più decorosa e degna di tali ospiti.</p><p>Lady Shirley Hannency dal canto suo accettò fin da quel momento l’invito, ch’era donna curiosa e voleva davvero vedere come sarebbe andata a finire quella storia.</p><p> </p><p>Fremeva André, era tornato di nuovo sulle spine ma non si permise d’essere scontroso ed insofferente con le due dame che quella mattina c’impiegarono il dovuto per prepararsi per il viaggio.</p><p>Anche questo particolare rimase impigliato nella rete di congetture di Lady Shirley Hannency che dovette convenire che la pazienza mostrata deponeva senz’altro per una persona che aveva avuto a che fare spesso con i crudeli tempi di preparazione delle dame.</p><p> </p><p>Lo ripeté Lady Shirley Hannency a Donna Artemisia de La Tour augurandole buon viaggio. Quell’uomo pareva una brava persona ma nascondeva un passato ingombrante.</p><p>“Sarà mia cura informarvi di ciò che scoprirò!” – aveva sentenziato Donna Artemisia con una punta di soddisfazione, che lei se lo sarebbe riportato a casa quell’uomo mentre le altre sarebbero rimaste a bocca asciutta, senza pettegolezzi da spartirsi.</p><p> </p><p>Credeva Donna Artemisia che André avrebbe accettato di cenare assieme a loro una volta giunti in prossimità della Tenuta Raisi…</p><p>Credeva Donna Artemisia che André non avrebbe disdegnato d’intrattenersi ancora…</p><p>Credeva…</p><p> </p><p>“A presto!” – il saluto secco accompagnò il sobrio inchino.</p><p>Fu tutto ciò che l’uomo riservò alle due dame.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tempo…</em>
</p><p>Ne era trascorso troppo…</p><p>Senza di lei, senza toccarla…</p><p>La voleva…</p><p>Voleva le dita addosso, il respiro sulla bocca…</p><p>Voleva appoggiare le labbra lì nell’incavo del collo, lì a scivolare piano sulla bocca, e poi insistere finché non si fosse aperta e l’avesse accolto.</p><p>Voleva impazzire di nuovo, perduto dentro di lei…</p><p>Piano piano…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tempo…</em>
</p><p>“Madame…sta riposando…” – Donna Lari l’aveva avvertito che André s’era tolto il mantello in fretta e aveva chiesto di lei e poi s’era permesso di prendere in braccio Martin che gli era saltato addosso e l’aveva abbracciato stretto.</p><p>“E sia! Devo vederla!” – stabilì l’altro deciso.</p><p> </p><p>Non avrebbe lasciato scorrere un altro giorno senza parlarle, senza chiedere, senza pretendere che lei tornasse a stringere la propria vita tra le mani.</p><p>Avrebbe aperto le dita ad una ad una e…</p><p> </p><p>Pochi passi su per la scala…</p><p>“Monsieur…madame…è tornata da poco…”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E’ buio, dove diavolo sei stata fino a quest’ora?</em>
</p><p>“Devo parlarle anche di questo…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dove sei?</em>
</p><p>Bussò André e non attese d’ottenere risposta. Entrò…</p><p>Prese a cercarla con gli occhi…</p><p>
  <em>Dove sei?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non posso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non c’è aria…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>Era immersa fino al collo nell’acqua putrida, non poteva muoversi, di nuovo…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oscar…devi respirare!”.</p><p>Non rimase distante, anche se aveva scorto il sonno agitato dell’altra.</p><p>L’afferrò per le braccia, piano, le strinse piano, la sollevò piano, che gli occhi s’aprirono al tocco e la mente distorse la visione, il volto…</p><p>“Respira!” – le impose di nuovo André, alzando la voce.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Lasciami!”.</p><p>“Sono io…sono André! Non avere paura…non c’è nessun altro!”.</p><p>“Lasciami!” – gridò lei, di nuovo.</p><p>“Sono io! Mi vedi?”.</p><p>“Non urlare André! Lo so…lasciami! Ho detto di lasciarmi!”.</p><p>“No…non voglio! Non posso…”.</p><p> </p><p>Di nuovo…</p><p>“Mi riconosci?”.</p><p>“Si…che…perché? Me lo stai chiedendo?”.</p><p>S’era tirata su, s’era ritratta, lo sguardo sgranato.</p><p>“Ti prego…voglio…vorrei…stare qui…lasciami stare…qui…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio, il respiro corto…</p><p>Oscar annuì.</p><p>André rimase immobile, ogni movimento anche il più lieve l’avrebbe fatta arretrare.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei già tornato?” – sussurrato piano.</p><p>“Si…non vedevo l’ora di vederti…come stai?”.</p><p>Lo sguardo fino a quel momento fisso a lui si distolse.</p><p>“Meglio…hai…hai fatto un buon viaggio?”.</p><p>“Si…ma non m’interessa parlare del viaggio. Volevo vederti…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le dite sulla guancia…</p><p>Non voleva solo toccarla, voleva che fosse lei a sfiorargli la pelle. Voleva le sue dita sulla propria faccia.</p><p>Imbrigliò la rabbia, la paura d’esser respinto. Afferrò la mano di Oscar, lei s’impose di lasciarsi prendere, le dita intrecciate alle dita, André si portò la mano di lei al viso, chiuse gli occhi, mentre la mano gli sfiorava la guancia.</p><p>“Mi sei mancata…mi manchi…”.</p><p> </p><p>S’impose…</p><p>“Anche tu…” – rispose lei, imponendosi di restare dove lui la voleva. Il tocco s’espanse nel ventre imbrogliando i sensi, confondendo la rabbia, innalzando il desiderio.</p><p>Silenzio, erano fermi, André stava zitto, a bearsi del contatto lieve.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita di lei s’aprirono per scivolare oltre la guancia, infilandosi tra i capelli, scorrendo giù al collo teso, sfidando la stoffa del colletto della giacca.</p><p>Gli parve davvero che finalmente lei gli consentisse di stare lì e osò allora e la mano sinistra s’allungò ad afferrare la nuca ad attirarla piano a sé.</p><p>Oscar s’impose, un’altra volta, d’accettarlo…</p><p> </p><p>I volti vicinissimi…</p><p>Un istante, lei lo guardò vicinissima, ammantandosi del corpo di lui, immobile, conscia di quel rispetto che lei gli aveva chiesto e che lui non voleva tradire. L’aveva già fatto una volta.</p><p>I pensieri si contrassero, che quella volta…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rammentò.</p><p>Non l’aveva nemmeno guardato. Gli aveva detto che avrebbe fatto lei, rifugiarsi in Normandia, per sfuggire alla vergogna di non esser stata capace d’accorgersi che lui l’amava, la colpa di André lei non l’aveva nemmeno considerata.</p><p>Non ce l’aveva con lui, era stata chiara. Nemmeno per un istante però s’era imposta d’immaginarsi lo strazio che aleggiava nel cuore di André.</p><p>Adesso…</p><p>Adesso lo sapeva invece. Sapeva che lui l’amava e non poteva continuare a tenerlo a distanza.</p><p> </p><p>S’impose…</p><p>I volti vicinissimi…</p><p>La bocca sfiorò la bocca, esitando l’istante necessario a scorrere sulle labbra, ondeggiando piano, assaggiando piano…</p><p> </p><p>“Davvero…lo vuoi?” – glielo chiese André improvvisamente come si fosse risvegliato da un incubo…</p><p>La risposta muta e le labbra s’appoggiarono, strisciando piano…</p><p>Le labbra si schiusero, i denti presero a mordere le labbra divenute di nuovo morbide, il taglio rimarginato.</p><p> </p><p>Prese a succhiarle indugiando, mentre le braccia la chiudevano nell’abbraccio che però lui non s’accorse che il corpo era rigido, fermo, svuotato dell’impeto.</p><p>La smania dell’attesa, la frenesia, il tremito di poter affondare nel corpo di lei…</p><p>Piano, l’avrebbe fatto piano…</p><p> </p><p>No, fu lei a spingersi contro di lui, con rabbia, con disperazione.</p><p>Se doveva accadere tanto valeva…</p><p>Fare in fretta…</p><p> </p><p>Gli prese le mani, le strinse mentre la camicia scorreva su e le dita finalmente si riappropriavano della pelle.</p><p>Le dita scorsero su ai seni, saggiando un poco la consistenza morbida piena, così…</p><p>Dio, era tale la smania che non s’accorse subito che il respiro s’era impigliato nello scorrere delle dita…</p><p> </p><p>Occhi chiusi, le lingue danzavano alla ricerca di sé e dell’altro…</p><p>D’impeto André l’abbracciò di nuovo, le braccia sotto la camicia, la prese l’attirò a sé…</p><p>La mente impazzita, il cuore allo spasimo, non sarebbe riuscito ad andare piano come s’era ripromesso, che lei pareva chiedergli di prenderla, lì adesso…</p><p> </p><p>La sollevò per tenerla avanti a sé…</p><p>La bocca sulla bocca…</p><p> </p><p>Il tintinnio sinistro dei ganci squarciò il respiro teso.</p><p>
  <em>Le corde presero ad ondeggiare…</em>
</p><p>Lei le vide, su, in alto, non le aveva notate.</p><p> </p><p>La bocca nella bocca, si spinse contro André.</p><p>L’avrebbe amato così da squarciare l’orrore che dilaniava la mente.</p><p>Si spinse contro di lui che si ritrasse allora, prendendo a togliersi la giacca che fu lei ad aiutarlo sfilando le maniche, correndo con le dita alle brache che prese a scalzare.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita s’ammantarono del tepore dei muscoli asciutti e tesi, s’aprirono scorrendo sui lombi avide anch’esse d’accarezzarli…</p><p>Lo voleva, sperava di scivolare dentro di lui…</p><p>Amarlo e perdersi in lui.</p><p>Tutto vorticava, tutto aveva preso a correre in fretta…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tempo…</em>
</p><p>Il futuro non può cambiare il passato, ch’esso non esiste più, eppure sta lì come macigno ad infierire su ciò in cui s’è divenuti…</p><p> </p><p>Le mani l’afferrarono ai fianchi stringendoli stretti per tenerla ferma…</p><p>“Ti amo…” – netto, soffocato…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un gancio e poi un secondo…</em>
</p><p>Scivolarono giù come teste di serpenti nascosti, tornando ad incidere la carne, mentre il sesso lambiva il sesso, piano, in attesa d’esser accolto…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque…</em>
</p><p>“No…”.</p><p>“Ti prego…” – senza respiro…</p><p>“No…aspetta…” – la voce chiedeva di fermarsi, le dita trattenevano il corpo su di sé</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sei, sette, otto, nove, dieci…</em>
</p><p>Dannate lame, cinque per ogni braccio che tagliavano e restavano lì…</p><p>Che adesso non poteva più muoversi.</p><p>La coscienza fluttuava…</p><p>Il dolore riemergeva…</p><p>Aggrapparsi ad esso che forse anche attraverso il dolore i sensi si sarebbero sollevati e avrebbero preso a bruciare…</p><p>“No…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Una mano sulla bocca…</em>
</p><p>Il respiro annientato come le parole…</p><p>Rammentò i denti contro la pelle, il collo…</p><p>
  <em>Affondi feroci, voraci, come volessero strapparle il respiro.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La mano calcata sulla bocca, stava soffocando…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’altra mano affondata nella carne…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bruciava penetrando con forza, squarciando la resistenza…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non riuscì ad imporsi di stare lì, mentre la bocca solcava la pelle…</p><p>Tentò di sottrarsi, ci provò…</p><p>Stille s’incisero sulle braccia, imponendo d’immobilizzarsi…</p><p>Non avrebbe avuto più un solo lembo di pelle intatto.</p><p> </p><p>I sensi presero a vacillare, mentre la bocca si staccava e…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non posso…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non poteva più muoversi…</p><p>Puntò le mani sulle spalle di André per…</p><p>“Lasciami…” – piangendo…</p><p>“No!”.</p><p>“Non posso…”.</p><p>Le prese la testa per tenerla lì, per accarezzare il viso con le labbra…</p><p> </p><p>Intuì d’essere…</p><p>Intuì d’essere stata ricacciata giù a terra.</p><p>Intuì <em>l’altro </em>che la stringeva…</p><p>La percorreva…</p><p>Il respiro addosso…</p><p>L’odore della bocca…</p><p>Addosso…</p><p> </p><p>Non riusciva…</p><p>Il peso insopportabile, opprimente…</p><p>Stille intense lacerarono i sensi.</p><p> </p><p>La coscienza si perse…</p><p>Incisioni…</p><p>Dentro…</p><p> </p><p>Lì, la bocca nell’acqua…</p><p>Sarebbe accaduto di nuovo…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non posso…</em>
</p><p>Misero rantolo d’agonia…</p><p> </p><p>“No!”.</p><p>La propria stessa voce, perduta, ingoiata dalla furia, frantumata, mentre la carne si frantumava…</p><p>L’ultimo suono…</p><p>Senza respiro…</p><p>“Perché? Ti voglio…” – senza respiro.</p><p> </p><p>André strinse il corpo, il petto schiacciato contro di lei.</p><p>La sollevò un poco, un mezzo giro…</p><p>L’appoggiò quasi di forza al cassettone, le boccette ed i pochi oggetti tintinnarono.</p><p>La sinistra fece strage delle inutili cianfrusaglie. Tutto finì a terra, suoni secchi di vetro infranto e distrutto, il corpo di nuovo sollevato, senza rispetto, senza tregua.</p><p>Non riusciva neppure a parlare Andrè, non s’immaginava l’avrebbe voluta a tal punto da non voler più nemmeno ascoltare la sua voce che s’era spenta.</p><p> </p><p>No, Oscar non era più lì, le gambe s’erano irrigidite, chiuse, il tronco fisso…</p><p>Ciò che vide…</p><p>Il suo sguardo…</p><p>La testa voltata di lato, non lo guardava più, non parlava più, non…</p><p> </p><p>Il buio…</p><p>La mente s’era staccata disgiungendosi dal corpo, interrompendo la sequenza degli impulsi, sollevandosi e sgusciando via, in una terra remota e solitaria e fredda.</p><p>Non sentiva più nulla.</p><p>Non vedeva più nulla.</p><p>Buio…</p><p>Solo buio.</p><p>Dolore…</p><p>Solo dolore.</p><p> </p><p>Il battito lontano…</p><p>L’anima si perdeva…</p><p>Il corpo non le apparteneva più.</p><p>Per impedirsi di comprendere, per non impazzire.</p><p> </p><p>“Respira!” – glielo gridò, dovette farlo che lei pareva davvero non respirare più - “Oscar…respira!”.</p><p>Le prese le braccia, le strinse, prese a scuoterla che lei non si muoveva più.</p><p>“Oscar…” – l’abbracciò allora tirando giù la camicia, coprendo la pelle…</p><p> </p><p>Un sussurro…</p><p>“Amami…resta…qui…con me…amami…”.</p><p>Non pareva nemmeno fosse lei a parlare, che non lo guardava, non respirava quasi, non…</p><p>“Non…” – la tenne stretta, più stretta che poté, senza farle male – “Non posso…non così…”.</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di tenersi le lacrime in corpo.</p><p>Pareva tutto perduto, tutto infranto contro una bestia inverosimilmente feroce e bastarda che s’accaniva contro di lei, che ci credeva Andrè che lei avrebbe voluto amarlo, lì, ma non era riuscita ad abbandonarsi a lui.</p><p> </p><p>Si staccò, la testa bassa, prese a lisciare le pieghe della camicia stropicciata, per allungarla e tentare di coprire le gambe nude. La mano s’aprì sulla coscia di lei, la tenne lì appoggiata, senza chiudere le dita, accarezzando la pelle fredda.</p><p>“Perdonami…”.</p><p> </p><p>Di nuovo…</p><p>Come un tempo…</p><p>Oscar non riuscì a voltarsi. Puntò le mani al cassettone per rimettersi in piedi. Il movimento li fece riavvicinare di nuovo. André vicinissimo sollevò lo sguardo per vederla e vide gli occhi sgranati, persi. Oscar non era lì, era…</p><p> </p><p>Le prese i polsi, li sollevò un poco e poi tirò su le maniche della camicia voltando il dorso delle braccia. I pollici scorsero sulle cicatrici…</p><p>Glielo chiese…</p><p>“Ti fanno ancora male?” – non si riferiva alle ferite, non a quelle che le dita percepivano.</p><p>“Un poco…” – rispose lei, piano, mentre sentiva le lacrime salire alla gola.</p><p> </p><p>André tirò su le braccia, ancora, se le portò alla bocca e prese a scorrere con le labbra sulle cicatrici.</p><p>Una, due, tre, quattro, cinque, sei, sette, otto, nove, dieci…</p><p>Dieci…</p><p>Ognuno di essi doveva rimarginarsi, ad uno ad uno.</p><p>Non sapeva come curare gli squarci nascosti, occulti nella carne umida di sale e lacrime…</p><p>Pensò che erano troppi, che non ci sarebbe riuscito.</p><p>Lasciò le braccia e si voltò per andare verso la porta.</p><p> </p><p>Solo il tempo d’accennare alle lezioni di pittura al piccolo Martin.</p><p>Oscar rimase impassibile, non c’erano questioni, l’importante era che il piccolo non si stancasse e non finisse per trascurare le sue lezioni. Stava imparando a leggere e a scrivere…</p><p> </p><p>“Solo…ti chiederei di fare attenzione…quando esci…in paese…pare ci sia gente poco raccomandabile in giro…hanno assaltato dei carichi più a sud. Se avrai necessità potrò accompagnarti io…ma non andare sola…”.</p><p>Impassibile, il respiro venne meno…</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si spalancarono, al buio, che s’era ritrovata a cadere giù in quel buco senza fondo…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>“Va bene…”.</p><p> </p><p>I corpi di nuovo distanti, inesorabilmente le coscienze avevano preso a frantumarsi.</p><p>Avevano sperimentato l’assenza assoluta.</p><p>L’assenza scavata dentro l’amore no, quella aveva preso a manifestarsi in maniera davvero sorprendente.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Il freddo aleggiava dentro e fuori.</p><p>Era dicembre…</p><p>Era freddo.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Lari le aveva appena suggerito di restare a casa.</p><p>Fuori era davvero freddo e poi le aveva sentite anche lei le voci sulla gentaglia poco raccomandabile.</p><p>Che lei aveva sorriso un poco sprezzante, come a dire so badare a me stessa, non preoccupatevi. Non sono un’incosciente.</p><p>
  <em>Stupida…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anche André chiese alla custode dove fosse finita e quella per poco non prese un vaso e lo rovesciò a terra dalla rabbia.</p><p>Era uscita madame, l’aveva vista incamminarsi per la spiaggia, intabarrata nel mantello, che tirava vento, la macchiaccia nera al seguito.</p><p>I pugni chiusi…</p><p>
  <em>Stupida…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André sarebbe voluto andare con lei.</p><p>No, dopo l’altra notte, non sapeva più come fare ad avvicinarsi, né sapeva se e come sarebbe mai più riuscito a farlo, davvero.</p><p> </p><p>E poi…</p><p>Erano nati tre puledri, c’era d’accertarsi che tutto procedesse bene e poi si doveva accordare con i raccoglitori e poi sarebbe dovuto salire al porticciolo del paese, dove sarebbero approdate le feluche per caricare il raccolto.</p><p>Martin era a casa, assieme ai figli di Valentino…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Stupida…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Arrogante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stupida…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Presto lo capirà…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dannazione…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi dirglielo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che ne sarà di voi, del giuramento di fedeltà che vi siete scambiati mille e mille volte, per ogni volta che vi siete amati e vi siete perduti l’una nell’altro?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che ne sarà di voi, del giuramento di rispetto che vi siamo promessi mille e mille volte, per ogni volta che vi siete affidati, affidando voi stessi e la stilla infinita di piacere che vi ha…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inghiottito e divorato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’una nell’altro?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hai tentato di ricordare da sola.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ci sei riuscita…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi dirglielo oppure…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seduta sulla sabbia, al riparo, dietro una duna, lo sguardo verso il cielo, a veder scorrere le nuvole che si rincorrevano grigie e piene, che tra poco sarebbe piovuto.</p><p>Il muso di Sadira era appoggiato al fianco e ogni tanto la mano si permetteva d’affondare nel pelo fitto scuro e caldo, una specie di pelliccia folta ch’emanava calore.</p><p>Ecco cosa mancava più di ogni altra tensione.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita che sfioravano la pelle, intarsiando volute ora lievi ora intense.</p><p>L’assenza del corpo su di sé, del respiro impresso sulla pelle attraverso le labbra…</p><p>Lo voleva su di sé.</p><p>Voleva le dita, addosso, voleva l’abbraccio, il calore del petto a schiacciarla e tenerla lì e…</p><p>Il contatto intenso delle dita s’impose ed ebbe la meglio.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi continuare a mentirgli.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ giusto che lui sappia, anche se soffrirà…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dovrai dirgli la verità, tutta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti perdonerà mai d’avergli…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taciuto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La verità.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Così forse riuscirai ad amarlo di nuovo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Così forse sarai capace di giurargli di nuovo che l’ami…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Per un istante il coraggio infuso dalla nuova consapevolezza di parlare e liberarsi finalmente del peso del proprio silenzio si scontrò col timore sordo d’aver atteso troppo.</p><p>Una fitta soffocata percorse la mente, che l’indecisione e la paura di renderlo partecipe della situazione così dolorosa l’avrebbero ferito.</p><p>Forse ancor più della situazione stessa.</p><p>André aveva sempre messo lei al di sopra di tutto, persino di sé stesso.</p><p>Lei no, lei non era come lui.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Comprenderà…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Glielo spiegherai perché…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi stare senza di lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lontana…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hai bisogno di lui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi salvarti da sola.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si chiuse nel mantello che una folata di vento s’ingarbugliò ad una nuvola di sabbia. Il naso lucido della cagnona si sollevò ad annusare l’aria.</p><p>Il boato delle onde sormontava il silenzio sommesso e continuo che impediva di raccogliere altri suoni.</p><p> </p><p>Sadira si rizzò in piedi.</p><p>“Che c’è?” – all’erta, prese ad ascoltare anche lei che adesso dal rimbombo di sottofondo aveva preso a staccarsi netto un richiamo, una sorta di caos disarmonico.</p><p>In piedi, Oscar salì sulla cima della duna, si fronte a sé la distesa del mare grigio, onde bianche che gonfiavano e s’infrangevano contro la rena.</p><p> </p><p>Fissò l’orizzonte a destra, fino a tentare di scorgere il paese…</p><p>Nulla…</p><p>A sinistra, il promontorio fisso, statico che pure ogni tanto scompariva avvolto dalla coltre umida che sorgeva dal mare.</p><p>La cagna prese ad abbaiare in maniera forsennata, fiondandosi giù per la duna.</p><p>“Aspetta!”.</p><p> </p><p>Si mosse anche lei, più incerta…</p><p>L’aria ribolliva dell’acquosa umidità salmastra, provocando sbalzi di calore sulla pelle fredda ed al tempo stesso fradicia.</p><p>“Aspetta!” – tentò di richiamare il cane.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…è tanto che non c’incontriamo! Come state?”.</p><p>André si voltò, trovandosi di fronte il Dottor Mantini che gli veniva incontro, passo spedito seppur appoggiato al bastone da passeggio, occhietti vispi che si capiva ch’era contento d’averlo incontrato.</p><p>“Dottore…è passato molto tempo…” – l’immagine dell’altro per un istante ghermì il respiro.</p><p>Sequenze diaboliche presero a susseguirsi nella mente prima che davanti allo sguardo.</p><p>“Bene…io sto bene…vi ringrazio…”.</p><p> </p><p>Vorticava tutt’intorno l’incedere della vita del porticciolo, André s’era ritrovato lì ad accertarsi che il carico sarebbe partito per Livorno come convenuto.</p><p>L’aria sapeva di tempesta e le facce, che pure aveva imparato a conoscere, parevano tese, all’erta, non solo per via del mare in burrasca. L’atmosfera era insolita.</p><p>Sulla piazzetta s’annodavano crocchi di pescatori che poi si sfilavano, carichi di nasse e cassette ed aghi da rammendo.</p><p> </p><p>L’attenzione verso il medico si distrasse un istante quando intravide un gruppo di uomini a cavallo che avanzavano a riunirsi poco distanti. L’abbigliamento deponeva per gente altolocata, borghesi forse, commercianti.</p><p>Erano armati di fucili e pistole, parlottavano mentre il vento sferzava i volti tesi.</p><p> </p><p>“E dite…dite come sta madame?”.</p><p>André si trattenne per comprendere a chi si riferisse il medico.</p><p>“Madame?”.</p><p>“La vostra amica…”.</p><p> </p><p>Comprese allora che l’altro stava parlando di <em>lei,</em> che l’appellativo stonava in riferimento a <em>lei </em>ch’era sempre stata chiamata…</p><p>
  <em>Mademoiselle, colonnello, comandante…</em>
</p><p>Ma <em>madame…</em></p><p> </p><p>Poi rammentò che Donna Lari s’era risolta a chiamarla così Oscar e si sorprese che anche il medico fosse, alla fine, arrivato allo stesso termine.</p><p>“Si…certo…sta…meglio…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’attenzione si divise.</p><p>André parlava con l’altro e pure stava lì a tentare di comprendere che si dicessero gli uomini in gruppo. Alcuni erano scesi da cavallo e stavano lì ad aggiustarsi le pistole alla cinta.</p><p>Prese a ricomporre i frammenti via via raccolti nelle settimane precedenti.</p><p>Le navi assaltate, i carichi di merce razziata…</p><p>I mozzi sgozzati…</p><p>Nella testa presero a vorticare i rombi delle cannonate tra Le Comte Vert e la nave dell’olandese volante…</p><p>Che fosse…</p><p> </p><p>“Dopo ch’è venuta a trovarmi…non l’ho più rivista…saranno ormai…” – cincischiava il dottore.</p><p>Le immagini si persero che André rimase lì catturato, inghiottito dalle parole del medico.</p><p>“Cosa…lei è…venuta da voi?”.</p><p>“Ma sì…saranno davvero tre settimane. M’aveva detto che sarebbe tornata e io m’ero raccomandato che dovevamo rivederci…ecco perché quando v’ho visto mi sono permesso di chiedervi come stava…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…” – Valentino s’era avvicinato – “E’ necessario…”.</p><p>André sollevò la mano in segno che attendesse. Lo sguardo sgranato al medico.</p><p>“Perché è venuta da voi? Non me l’ha detto…” – la voce contratta, il dubbio che ci fosse altro oltre a ciò che già si sapeva.</p><p>Il figlio del custode pestava: “Perdonate…è importante!”.</p><p>André non riuscì a dargli retta. Fissava Mantini e quello fissava lui.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…davvero non v’ha detto nulla?”.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto afferrare l’altro per la giacchetta. Si trattenne.</p><p>“Che doveva dirmi? Perché è venuta da voi? Sta male?”.</p><p>Il tono contratto indusse nell’anziano medico un sobbalzo.</p><p> </p><p>Dannazione…</p><p>La rabbia aveva preso a salire, di nuovo, che poi non era rabbia ma paura…</p><p>“Padrone! Vi prego!”.</p><p>“Che cosa c’è?” – ringhiò contro il giovane che s’era dovuto mettere in mezzo tra lui ed il medico.</p><p>“Sono stati avvistati…stanno venendo da sud…pare siano degli sbandati…predoni di terra…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il sangue si gela…</p><p>In mezzo ai due fuochi.</p><p>“Quegli uomini stanno organizzando una battuta…vogliono cacciarli via prima che quelli prendano di mira una casa o un magazzino…me l’avete detto voi quello che è accaduto a Piombino…”.</p><p>“Si…ho capito…ma…”.</p><p>“Vorrei andare con loro se me lo permettete…questa mattina ho detto a mia madre di non lasciare uscire i bambini da casa…non dovrebbero esserci problemi alla tenuta…ma io vorrei comunque andare…me lo permettete?”.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase lì, impietrito.</p><p>Il tempo prese a correre, a frantumarsi in mille direzioni. Era difficile tenergli testa, precorrere gli eventi, soprattutto quando li si ignorava o al più non se ne conosceva che brandelli.</p><p>La mente gli diceva che doveva mettersi al seguito del gruppo.</p><p>Il cuore gli diceva…</p><p> </p><p>Scelse…</p><p>“Che cosa vi siete detti?” – chiese facendosi contro il medico.</p><p>L’altro fece una faccia strana come a dire ma non vi siete parlati?</p><p>No, non era accaduto, che l’insormontabile muro aveva finito per lasciare fuori non solo ogni scarno aspetto delle nuove esistenze ma anche quella ch’era stata fino al giorno del loro arrivo la principale preoccupazione, l’oscuro morbo ch’era stato la ragione del loro viaggio.</p><p>André l’aveva vista sempre meno, ci aveva parlato poco e poi…</p><p>La richiesta di restare distanti…</p><p>All’improvviso quella richiesta prendeva a colmarsi di un senso, di una logica…</p><p>I frammenti del tempo si riannodavano, intessendo un quadro distorto ed ancora incomprensibile.</p><p>L’immagine c’era però, tutto stava nel mettersi dalla giusta angolazione per scorgerla.</p><p> </p><p>“Abbiamo parlato…e…ma…sta seguendo i miei consigli? Sta riposando? E…deve mangiare…sì…deve assolutamente stare attenta e riguardarsi. Gliel’avevo detto che avremmo dovuto vederci di nuovo…presto! Non…ve l’ha…spiegato?”.</p><p>L’uomo borbottava e poi guardava l’altro che si capiva che l’altro non sapeva niente, vista l’aria stravolta.</p><p> </p><p>Solo un istante…</p><p>Solo per un istante André s’immaginò che stessero discutendo dello stesso argomento.</p><p>Poi no, non era così!</p><p>“Ma…vi riferite…sta male? Lei…”.</p><p>“Monsieur…no…ecco…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si rammentò il dottore della richiesta di silenzio. Il patto lo vincolava, anche se adesso era evidente che l’altra s’era tenuta tutto per sé e allora il pover’uomo si ritrovava incastrato tra la promessa fatta ed il desiderio di evitare fraintendimenti. Ma da che mondo e mondo una donna sa bene a chi deve rivelare o meno d’aspettare un figlio. Anche s’era un medico di paese le regole erano le stesse.</p><p>E se quella non l’aveva fatto…</p><p> </p><p>Davvero André questa volta afferrò l’ometto per la giacca, che Valentino Simon fece una faccia allarmata e si mise in mezzo, che il dottore aveva fatto nascere lui ed i suoi figli e mezzo paese e l’altro mezzo l’aveva fatto venire al mondo la buona moglie dell’ometto.</p><p>Che gli capitava adesso al suo padrone di fare il matto e prendersela con lui? E perché?</p><p> </p><p>“Che diavolo vi siete detti? Parlate!” – gridò André.</p><p>“Non posso!” – affondò l’altro, facendosi serio tutto d’un colpo, opponendo a quel punto un netto rifiuto, che non aveva senso girarci tanto attorno – “Mi è stato chiesto di tacere…credevo che madame vi avesse messo al corrente di ciò che ci siamo detti ma a quanto vedo…avrà avuto le sue ragioni. Non spetta a me parlare di certe…questioni!”.</p><p>L’ometto sapeva il fatto suo.</p><p>Il braccio di Valentino Simon si frappose tra il dottore e André che lui si staccò incredulo di non aver possibilità di sapere che stava accadendo, che adesso davvero aveva compreso fosse altro.</p><p> </p><p>“Sentite monsieur…è inutile…fareste bene a parlare con lei…”.</p><p>“Monsieur…devo andare…” – l’incalzò Valentino – “Se volete venire con noi…”.</p><p>“Adesso…io…”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè si ritrovò tra due fuochi.</p><p>La mente vorticava, i sensi s’innalzavano…</p><p>Accusava un’ancestrale stanchezza, che non era possibile che lei gli avesse tenuto nascosto…</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur!” – riprese il medico – “Abbiamo parlato della sua salute…le ho dato alcuni consigli…ma per il resto…ecco dovreste davvero parlarne con lei…ho promesso di…”.</p><p>“Cosa? Cosa avete promesso? Perché avrebbe dovuto farvi promettere di non dire…” – l’incalzò André – “Nulla?”.</p><p>L’altro chinò la testa: “Mi spiace…credo spetti a lei riferire ciò che ha saputo durante la visita…pensavo l’avesse già fatto ma a quanto pare…”.</p><p>André tentò di squadrare l’uomo per estorcere altre parole.</p><p>L’altro si chiuse in un silenzioso mutismo.</p><p> </p><p>I cavalieri s’erano rimessi in sella.</p><p>“Padrone!” – Valentino Simon s’era tirato il mantello sulle spalle – “Io vado!”.</p><p>“Sentite monsieur…” – Mantini tentò di correre in aiuto, spigolando una lacera concessione – “Facciamo così…verrò questo pomeriggio alla tenuta…se volete…parlerò con lei e…”.</p><p>Si tirò su il bavero del mantello, due dita al tricorno in cenno di saluto…</p><p>“Aspettate!” – André era senza parole.</p><p>Valentino lo prese per la giacca: “Venite! Più siamo e più sarà difficile per quelli fare i loro comodi!”.</p><p> </p><p>Sulla duna adesso si distingueva netto lo scalpitare di cavalli.</p><p>Cinque, sei, forse sette…</p><p>Il rimbombo soffocato sulla rena avanzava, parevano diavoli che sbuffavano lava e sangue…</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrasse indietro, non le pareva d’aver mai visto nulla di simile da che era arrivata, da che aveva preso a camminare, quasi tutti i giorni, sulla spiaggia.</p><p>Il crescendo avanzava…</p><p>Lo sguardo corse poco più avanti…</p><p>Dannazione, non aveva più toccato una spada, una pistola…</p><p>Aveva solo un coltello con sé, che serviva per sfalciare l’erba più fitta, quando si ritrovava intestardita a penetrare dentro la boscaglia, per vedere come fossero lì le foreste di ginestre e pini selvatici e felci.</p><p> </p><p>Il gruppo s’avvicinava compatto.</p><p>Era meglio evitare d’incrociarlo.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che diavolo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La vista s’acuì, il cane pareva impazzito, anche se aveva avuto sempre a che fare con i cavalli.</p><p>La bestia prese a correre giù dalla duna, a rincorrere un animale ch’era distanziato dal gruppo inseguitore.</p><p>Un cavallo, assieme al suo disgraziato cavaliere, incalzavano verso di lei, seguito dal gruppo più folto da cui partì un colpo, uno sparo contro il cavaliere solitario.</p><p>Un grido inconfondibile…</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Che diavolo ci fa una…”.</p><p>Prese a scendere giù dalla duna, anche lei, i piedi affondarono nella rena grossa.</p><p>Lo scenario si dipanava serrato ma chiaro.</p><p> </p><p>Il cane intuì e si mise dietro al cavallo che ancora più imbizzarrito imboccò la direzione corretta.</p><p>Le sarebbe arrivato contro…</p><p>Sperava di fermarlo…</p><p>Rischiava di vedersi travolgere dall’animale terrorizzato.</p><p> </p><p>La tonalità azzurro scuro del vestito s’impose agli occhi che individuarono…</p><p>“Fermati!” – gridò contro il cavaliere…</p><p>Che poi, s’accorse, un guizzo…</p><p>Quella era poco più d’una bambina.</p><p>“Lasciatemi passare!”.</p><p>La voce terrorizzata, l’altra credette d’esser finita in trappola, non capiva più nulla.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma che ci fate…”.</p><p>Il cavallo schiumava dal manto e per poco non avrebbe fatto cadere il cavaliere di sella.</p><p>“Toglietevi!” – tentò di replicare quella, che lei afferrò le redini tirandole, imbrigliando la foga dell’animale.</p><p>Tre carezze frettolose per calmarlo, poche parole mentre quello roteava su sé stesso per sfuggire alla presa.</p><p> </p><p>S’issò su, dietro la giovane…</p><p>“Chi siete?” – chiese e l’altra lì a dimenarsi stremata.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar la tenne per un braccio, il cavallo spronato a risalire la duna per poi ridiscendere e lasciare la spiaggia che lì sarebbero stati raggiunti troppo facilmente. Era meglio nascondersi in mezzo alla boscaglia e poi prendere una strada qualsiasi per tornare indietro.</p><p> </p><p>Perse il senso della ragione, perse di vista Sadira…</p><p>Non la sentì neppure più abbaiare mentre si ficcava dentro agli arbusti, l’altra aggrappata al collo del cavallo.</p><p>“Chi siete?” – ripeté di nuovo.</p><p>“Sono…mi…chiamo…Scarlett…sono…” – balbettava quella, senza respiro – “Abito…vicino…ero uscita…a cavallo…me l’ha regalato mio padre…”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli arbusti graffiarono il manto scuro dell’animale, tentò di scansarli col braccio, ritrovandosi la pelle graffiata.</p><p>“E quelli?”.</p><p>Lo scambio concitato procedeva di pari passo con la corsa forsennata.</p><p>La direzione pareva certa ma la boscaglia fitta impediva di scorgere il cielo…</p><p>Un altro colpo di pistola, quelli non mollavano.</p><p> </p><p>“Non lo so…li ho visti arrivare da lontano sulla spiaggia…mi sono spaventata…hanno preso a venirmi dietro…non lo so chi sono…ho paura!”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Anch’io ho paura!</em>
</p><p>Se lo disse, senza mezzi termini mentre controllava la direzione, che stavano risalendo dalla spiaggia e l’unica via portava a ovest mentre le sterpaglie s’infittivano e rocce incidevano il terreno sbucando in mezzo agli alberi, basse e scure.</p><p> </p><p>La corsa parve durare un’eternità.</p><p>Il corpo irrigidito dalla fatica e…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, fa che non accada nulla!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Richiama i tuoi demoni!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’intuito prese a sondare il tempo della fuga, per comprendere s’era stata in grado di mettere una distanza sufficiente.</p><p>Si ritrovò la via era sbarrata, la vegetazione folta e spessa, arbusti d’ogni genere che sbarravano il passo, il cavallo stremato…</p><p> </p><p>“Scendi!” – l’ordine alla mocciosa…</p><p>Un istante, solo uno, per osservare il viso stravolto della giovane, poco più che una bambina, ben vestita, pelle chiara quasi di porcellana, capelli castani chiari, occhi nocciola, la bocca rossa, il viso spaventato…</p><p>“Dobbiamo salire…ci nasconderemo…prima o poi incroceremo qualcuno…”.</p><p>“Salire…” – ripeté l’altra senza respiro quasi accasciandosi a terra.</p><p> </p><p>Un gesto secco, il coltello incise i lacci del mantello che cadde a terra, così come la mantellina azzurrognola che copriva le spalle dell’altra. Tutto cacciato dentro alle sterpaglie…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Richiama i tuoi demoni…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Presero a salire, inerpicandosi per il sentieraccio appena accennato, le dita aggrappate alle rocce. Non era erta la salita ma la via era corrosa da pietre acuminate e sterpaglie spinose…</p><p>Il vento scompigliava i capelli, mentre la mano era stretta a quella dell’altra che faticava a starle dietro.</p><p> </p><p>Adesso aveva davvero perso l’orientamento, la mente incisa dall’ennesimo colpo di pistola che riecheggiò alle spalle.</p><p>“Mutter…will ich meine mutter!” – piagnucolava la bambina.</p><p>“Stammi dietro!” – l’incalzò lei – “Dobbiamo nasconderci!”.</p><p>“Mon papa…me l’aveva detto di non scendere in spiaggia…”.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André glielo aveva detto di stare attenta. Ecco perché…</p><p>
  <em>Stupida…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mi aveva detto di stare attenta…” – tentò di spiegare la mocciosa.</p><p>“Va bene…conosci questo posto?” – il respiro spezzato, il petto in fiamme…</p><p>“Gli ho disubbidito…” – proseguiva quella in un mare di lacrime senza comprendere il senso delle richieste.</p><p>“Lassù…cercheremo di capire dove siamo…non…”.</p><p>L’orientamento disfatto dalla fuga…</p><p>“Speriamo che non ci abbiano visto salire fin qua!”.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro colpo di pistola…</p><p>Quelli non s’erano accontentati del cavallo che lei aveva spinto via.</p><p>Pareva fossero lì, ad un pollice di distanza…</p><p>Se le avessero prese…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le cicatrici presero a digrignare come cani rabbiosi, sulla pelle.</p><p>I piedi si bloccarono, gli occhi sgranati alla buca poco sotto…</p><p>“Che…”.</p><p>Una specie di cavità, ficcata in mezzo alla boscaglia, appena visibile squarciava il terreno.</p><p>“Che diavolo è questa?”.</p><p>La mano della bambina stretta nella propria e l’altra mano sul ventre che le pareva divenuto di pietra.</p><p> </p><p>La salita si perdeva nella boscaglia fitta…</p><p>Oltre non si poteva andare e nemmeno si poteva tornare indietro.</p><p>La mocciosa era senza fiato, s’accasciò a terra guardando la cavità.</p><p>Oscar provò ad avanzare, il piede intuì che il terreno prendeva a degradare, friabile ed insidioso.</p><p> </p><p>“Questa non l’ho mai vista…monsieur…” – pigolò la bambina.</p><p>“Questa? Che intendi dire? Che cos’è?”.</p><p>La bambina tirò un respiro fondo, pareva conoscere quelle voragini.</p><p>“Sono pozzi…grotte…buche…mio padre mi ha detto che ce ne sono diverse su per la montagna…alcune sono conosciute, altre…questa non so come si chiama…non…”.</p><p>Oscar afferrò la mano dell’altra: “Ci gireremo intorno…vedi di stare attenta a dove metti i piedi!”.</p><p>“Monsieur…non riesco…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro sparo…</p><p>Le voci s’avvicinavano da sotto…</p><p>“Vieni!” – la tirò su da terra, a forza…</p><p> </p><p>“Mademoiselle e voi…monsieur!” – le grida presero ad infierire, da dietro le avevano quasi raggiunte – “Perché farci fare tutta questa fatica?! Vi tratteremo bene!!”.</p><p>
  <em>Dannati…</em>
</p><p>Oscar si sentì perduta.</p><p>Il feroce sarcasmo incise la carne. Lo conosceva il tono delle parole…</p><p> </p><p>Fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi che…</p><p>
  <em>Ma belle dame…sono tornato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma belle dame…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Unmei no akai ito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unmei no akai ito</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Il filo rosso del destino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Metà dicembre, anno 1789, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…</em>
</p><p>Lo sparo, le grida, gl’insulti…</p><p>S’avvicinavano…</p><p>Le pietre avevano preso a rotolare giù.</p><p>Alcuni sassi scomparvero dentro la voragine nera, nascosta in mezzo ai rovi.</p><p>Rami spezzati, falchi in caccia sorvolavano radenti le cime degli arbusti…</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur!?” – dovevano aver intuito che gli altri erano solo due – “La mocciosa! Che ve ne fate!? Che ne dite di lasciarla a noi!?”.</p><p>Anche a piedi quelli parevano diavoli usciti dall’Inferno.</p><p>La bambina cacciò un grido all’udire tale richiesta.</p><p> </p><p>“Taci!” – la rimproverò Oscar.</p><p>Era freddo, la pelle fradicia di sudore bruciava, il ventre come pietra, le gambe molli…</p><p>“Non lasciatemi monsieur!” – l’altra aveva compreso che poteva fidarsi.</p><p>“No…ma non gridare…dobbiamo…nasconderci…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò per controllare gl’inseguitori.</p><p>S’intravedevano venir su dalla salita, lo spazio a dividerli s’assottigliava, le facce rosse e furibonde per la fatica e lo smacco dei propositi interrotti da chissà chi.</p><p>Si appiattì contro la parete stringendosi la bambina addosso, riprese a salire…</p><p> </p><p>“Se non volete fare una brutta fine…” – ghignarono quelli – “Lasciate perdere la mocciosa…non vi conviene!”.</p><p>L’avvertimento si perse nel groviglio della boscaglia.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva tentato d’aggirare la cavità. No, era impossibile…</p><p>La vista aveva preso ad annebbiarsi, le forze a cedere, non avrebbe dovuto cacciarsi in quell’impresa, non era più la stessa, nessuno le aveva insegnato come si fugge con un bambino in pancia.</p><p>Lo sbrego inciso nella terra s’impose…</p><p>Da quel lato non pareva così cupo e pericoloso…</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo scendere giù!”.</p><p>“Che…no…monsieur…giù…non so…se…”.</p><p>“Tu conosci queste cavità?”.</p><p>Percepiva l’aria fredda risalire dal buco di cui non riusciva a scorgere il fondo.</p><p>“Sono profonde? Sai cosa c’è sotto?”.</p><p>“Questa non l’ho mai vista, monsieur, ve l’ho detto…ma so che in alcune, giù in fondo, ci scorrono dei fiumi…c’è l’acqua…”.</p><p>“Acqua?”.</p><p> </p><p>Il termine indusse conforto. Non aveva mai avuto timore dell’acqua…</p><p>Almeno fino a quando…</p><p>Decise di proseguire, nonostante tutto.</p><p>Non aveva armi con sé, solo il coltello, e quella mocciosa al seguito non avrebbe facilitato il compito.</p><p> </p><p>Non c’era scelta.</p><p>Giù, nel ventre della terra forse avrebbero trovato il respiro che pareva nuovamente perduto.</p><p>Non avrebbe mai messo a tacere i propri demoni, che quelli ce li aveva ficcati in testa e adesso non era più sola. Dunque doveva guardarli in faccia i demoni…</p><p> </p><p>Inghiottì polvere, prese a tossire, un nugolo di pipistrelli disturbati dalle presenze prese a svolazzare impaurito, costringendo ad abbassarsi.</p><p>La luce prese a scemare mentre i piedi procedevano a tentoni.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si ritrovò quasi seduta a terra, mentre la bambina era senza fiato.</p><p>Al buio…</p><p>S’impose il barlume della mente, l’odore del mare nella testa e nelle narici…</p><p>Strinse la mano della bambina e chiuse gli occhi mentre la nausea prese allo stomaco. Rammentò il corpicino di Martin stretto a sé sul ponte della nave mentre l’olandese gridava di lasciarlo.</p><p>Forsennato…</p><p> </p><p>Un altro lampo di luce…</p><p>Un colpo sordo rimbombò nel silenzio….</p><p>Uno sparo…</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò a comprendere se fosse stata colpita, no, però la roccia s’era frantumata, le schegge in mille pezzi erano schizzate via…</p><p>Il dolore impose d’afferrare uno sperone di roccia…</p><p> </p><p>Era buio…</p><p>L’equilibrio minato dal terreno che franava sotto i piedi.</p><p>L’altra aveva preso a gridare…</p><p> </p><p>Riaprì gli occhi, dovevano proseguire. La mano si staccò dalla roccia, s’accorse ch’era umida, la mano era bagnata. Non era acqua, il materiale era vischioso, denso, caldo.</p><p>L’annusò, era sangue.</p><p>
  <em>Il tuo sangue…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei una stupida…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non imparerai mai!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Continuarono a scendere, ancora, l’altra faticava a tenere il passo…</p><p>D’improvviso, la roccia virò inghiottita dal nulla, per scomparire, a strapiombo giù…</p><p>Dabbasso bagliori di luce riportavano la consistenza liquida dell’acqua…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, se non è abbastanza fondo rischiamo di schiantarci e se lo è troppo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sai nuotare?” – chiese a bruciapelo.</p><p>L’altra rimase zitta, non aveva più fiato: “Un poco!”.</p><p>“Allora tieni il respiro!”.</p><p>“Monsieur…ho paura!”.</p><p>“Anch’io! Ma se andiamo giù possiamo trovare la via per uscire da un’altra parte. L’acqua va sempre verso l’acqua…”.</p><p>Non ne aveva idea se quello che stava dicendo era vero ma non s’arrendeva, non voleva arrendersi. Non poteva ripetersi di nuovo l’infernale rappresentazione da cui non era ancora uscita.</p><p>“Tieniti stretta!”.</p><p> </p><p>Le braccia graffiate dalle rocce, le parve davvero di ritornare dentro il ventre d’una madre che le avrebbe tenute al riparo.</p><p>Ma non era facile cacciarsi dentro quella voragine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il vuoto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’aria fredda…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La carne avvolta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La pelle fradicia e fredda…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’impatto con l’acqua…</p><p>Improvviso…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non c’è aria…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si sentì trascinata a fondo, si strinse alla bambina per non perderla. Una mano sulla bocca, che quella non rischiasse d’affogare.</p><p> </p><p>Giù, a fondo, continuavano ad andare giù, segno che l’acqua era abbastanza profonda…</p><p>Intuì il corpo avvolto, tentò di ricomporre i pezzi, le gambe, le braccia, la pancia…</p><p>Non sentiva freddo, non pareva acqua salata…</p><p> </p><p>Attese…</p><p>L’acqua avrebbe rallentato la discesa prima o poi e poi l’avrebbe sospinta verso l’alto.</p><p>Avrebbe seguito la spinta, risalendo con meno fatica.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non c’è aria…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Continuavano a scendere…</p><p>Il groviglio dei corpi non s’arrestava, pareva destinato a continuare la discesa.</p><p>Non era acqua salata…</p><p>La consistenza era quella dell’acqua dolce…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, il tuo bambino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che cos’hai fatto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stupida!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non gli hai nemmeno detto che aspetti un bambino!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E se…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi tirare fuori questa mocciosa dall’acqua!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi vedere la faccia di tuo figlio!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi dirlo ad André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ troppo tardi!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hai perso troppo tempo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Basta…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un colpo di reni, le gambe presero a muoversi mentre le tempie pulsavano sotto la pressione.</p><p>Nessuna spada di luce a guidare verso l’aria…</p><p>Nessun sole a scaldare la vita…</p><p>Il cuore batteva impazzito.</p><p>
  <em>Ti prego, non perdere il respiro…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Risaliva…</p><p>Il corpo avvolto nel liquido caldo e per nulla salato.</p><p>Nelle orecchie la voce dell’altro…</p><p>
  <em>Maledetti nobili!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Credi che questo mi fermerà? Sei proprio un’illusa! Tipico d’una donna! Pensare che un uomo tenga alla pelle più che a una scopata!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi sapere che sono uno che si accontenta. La soddisfazione di averti non la voglio sprecare…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Spinse più che poté, facendo forza col braccio libero…</p><p>Le due figure sbucarono dall’acqua, i corpi proiettati fuori, quasi avessero preso davvero a volare.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro corto…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trascinò fuori la bambina e prese tutta l’aria che poteva contenere in petto.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il sapore amaro del sangue…</p><p>Su, dalla gola…</p><p>In bocca…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Martin ti ha visto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quell’uomo era sopra di te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non respiravi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Volevi farlo ma quello ti chiudeva la bocca…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era sopra di te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo so…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Questo bambino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, richiama i tuoi demoni…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un bagliore soffocato attirò l’attenzione.</p><p>Il chiarore della luce filtrava dall’imboccatura della cavità da cui s’erano gettate, proiettando raggi verso il terreno asciutto e sassoso.</p><p>Prese a nuotare trascinandosi dietro la bambina che tossiva e piangeva disperata.</p><p> </p><p>Le ginocchia toccarono le pietre, le mani s’adagiarono nella coltre melmosa e tiepida. Lasciò la bambina, non sarebbe riuscita a trascinarla ancora.</p><p>L’altra tossiva e sputava acqua.</p><p>“Ce la fai?”.</p><p>Piangeva quella che però annuì prendendo ad avanzare a carponi sulla rena…</p><p>Attese che l’altra fosse uscita…</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di comprendere se stava bene. La vide sedersi, la sentì piagnucolare.</p><p>Stava bene…</p><p>Le parve d’avere ingoiato un macigno, che il ventre aveva preso a chiudersi e a rattrappirsi come fosse divenuto un sasso.</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le braccia da abbracciarsi, le mani sul ventre, lì, in ginocchio, in mezzo all’acqua bassa.</p><p>“Monsieur…non uscite?” – chiese l’altra mentre si rivoltava su se stessa tentando di alzarsi che il vestito era fradicio e pesava peggio d’una pietra.</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le tempie battevano, le orecchie tappate dalla pressione dell’acqua…</p><p>Di sotto al ronzio intuì delle voci lontane, grida…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, no…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio richiama i tuoi demoni.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…” - l’altra s’era rialzata in piedi.</p><p>Lei no, s’era ripiegata su sé stessa, in ginocchio…</p><p>
  <em>Stupida…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non imparerai mai…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ce la farai mai…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arrenditi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se lo disse mentre ascoltava la voce della mocciosa farsi sempre più lontana che quella aveva preso a correre sulle pietre ed era inciampata ed era caduta e s’era rialzata.</p><p>“Padre!”.</p><p>Solo l’ultimo grido intuì…</p><p>“Padre!” – la sentì gridare - “Monsieur…monsieur…è la voce di mio padre questa!”.</p><p>La bambina tornò indietro, s’avvicinò cercando lo sguardo del compagno di sventura.</p><p>Lo scosse, prendendolo per la camicia lacera e sporca, che l’altra si teneva il braccio ferito, cercando di ricambiare il senso di sollievo.</p><p> </p><p>“Tuo padre?”.</p><p>Il buio avvolse nuovamente i sensi…</p><p>Il freddo corse agli arti, giù nella gola…</p><p>Scorse in lontananza diverse sagome avvicinarsi a loro.</p><p>“Sono contenta…”.</p><p>La mente si chiuse, sprofondandola nel buco umido e sporco che ormai era divenuta dimora e condanna.</p><p> </p><p>“Il mio bambino…”.</p><p>Un sussurro, mentre sentiva le lacrime rigare il viso, calde, di contro al freddo delle pietre su cui s’era adagiata.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Il filo rosso del destino ci lega all’anima a cui un tempo era unita l’anima.</p><p>Il filo rosso non si può recidere…</p><p>Così almeno narra la leggenda.</p><p>Che però è solo una leggenda.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bene…bene…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma belle dame…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sono tornato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ora avremo tutto il tempo per divertirci…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poco male…so come intrattenere una donna!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Monsieur…”.</p><p>André era tornato alla tenuta…</p><p>Era lungo la strada quando erano stato raggiunto da un gruppo di uomini a cavallo.</p><p>Valentino li conosceva…</p><p>C’era stato un incidente…</p><p>Un nobile del posto s’era reso conto che la figlia era sparita. Era uscita di casa a cavallo, quello che il padre le aveva regalato. Era uscita e non era tornata.</p><p>E poi s’era saputo che quel gruppo di disperati era stato avvistato nei pressi del Monte Casale.</p><p>Per un istante André aveva pensato a lei, lei era solita andare giù alla spiaggia.</p><p> </p><p>Poi no, s’era saputo che quelli venivano dalla spiaggia, proprio da là, e s’erano messi ad inseguire la bambina e quella aveva preso ad inerpicarsi su, su, verso il Monte Casale e non era sola.</p><p>Da quelle parti c’erano parecchie cavità, buche naturali, grotte…</p><p>Alcune discendenti a mo’ di pozzi, altre…</p><p> </p><p>L’aveva capito…</p><p>Valentino l’aveva guardato e tutti e due avevano deciso di tornare alla tenuta, perché quelli rassicuravano d’esser riusciti a disperdere i demoni e di aver tirato fuori la bambina dalla cavità e che quella non era sola…</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…”.</p><p>L’uomo s’era avvicinato venendogli incontro.</p><p>Avvolto nel mantello pesante, l’aveva guardato con angoscia.</p><p>Aveva porto la mano, l’accento tedesco…</p><p>“Mi chiamo Pete von Rudolf sono…il Conte Rudolf…il padre di Scarlett…mia figlia…deve la vita al vostro amico. Mia figlia sta bene…vorrei sapere come sta <em>lui!</em>?”.</p><p>André guardò l’altro, non riusciva neppure a parlare.</p><p>
  <em>Perché…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’unica assurda nota era che nessuno s’era accorto che l’amico era una donna…</p><p>Poco importava a quel punto, che l’accaduto s’era diffuso in fretta.</p><p>Non ci voleva.</p><p> </p><p>Alla tenuta presero ad arrivare i contadini dalle campagne, gli altri proprietari delle tenute vicine…</p><p>Gli parve persino d’aver intravisto Donna Artemisia, di sfuggita…</p><p>“Monsieur…se permettete…vedrò di sapere come sta…” – si giustificò André congedandosi in fretta…</p><p> </p><p>Poteva sentire il suono del suo nome…</p><p>Giungeva da lontano…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, richiama i tuoi demoni…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quante volte ancora…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La voce di André.</p><p>La stava chiamando.</p><p> </p><p>Anche lei voleva parlargli e pensava d’aver davvero tirato fuori la voce ma lui continuava a chiederle di svegliarsi e lei aveva compreso che in realtà la propria voce riecheggiava solo nella mente.</p><p>Non la sentiva, non poteva…</p><p>Non era possibile…</p><p> </p><p>Fece leva sulle forze residue…</p><p>Doveva svegliarsi…</p><p>Poteva farlo.</p><p> </p><p>Aprì gli occhi…</p><p>Le facce le stavano attorno. Cercò il viso di André, lo vide, lì accanto, lo sguardo severo, non pareva sollevato che lei si fosse svegliata. Ormai aveva imparato a distinguere le impercettibili sfumature dello sguardo. L’aveva avuto così vicino, così tante volte, ch’esse erano penetrate nella mente prima che nella coscienza.</p><p> </p><p>Riconobbe il volto di Donna Lari e quello del Dottor Mantini e della moglie. Si, rammentava d’averla conosciuta quand’era stata al paese per chiedere che stesse accadendo.</p><p>E quando l’aveva saputo…</p><p>Erano trascorse settimane, ormai ne era certa anche lei che la valutazione del medico fosse corretta. Non aprì bocca.</p><p> </p><p>“Dio…sia…ringraziato!” – prese a piagnucolare Donna Lari – “Ma che v’è saltato in mente? Ci avete fatto prendere uno spavento!”.</p><p>Il rimprovero era severo ma dolce.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar fissò André che non aveva detto una mezza parola, il volto contratto, il corpo rigido.</p><p>Ebbe paura che avesse saputo…</p><p>No, doveva esser lei a dirglielo…</p><p> </p><p>“Bene...” – esordì l’anziana – “Sarebbe meglio vi lasciaste visitare…sono venuta anch’io…non me lo perdonerei mai se vi fosse accaduto qualcosa…”.</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa…</em>
</p><p>André glielo stava chiedendo con gli occhi, in silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar tentò d’aprir bocca ma il corpo doleva, la pancia pareva esser una pietra, lo spasmo della fatica aveva inciso i muscoli.</p><p>Donna Lari riprese la sua filippica: “V’hanno trovata in fondo alla voragine, su, al Monte Casale…assieme alla povera mocciosa, la figlia del conte Rudolf. Per fortuna ch’è arrivata altra gente…quella che s’è messa dietro ai quei demoni! Altrimenti chissà che v’avrebbero fatto quei balordi! M’hanno detto che la bambina sta bene…suo padre è qua fuori e vuole sapere come state e vuole ringraziarvi che se non era per voi! Ma Santo…Santo…”.</p><p>Si fece il segno della croce Donna Lari, le mani nelle mani, lo sguardo si ficcò severo sull’altra.</p><p>“Eh sì…nelle vostre condizioni…” – ci s’era messo pure il Dottor Mantini.</p><p>Oscar avrebbe voluto gridare di star zitti, tutti!</p><p> </p><p>Non aveva tolto un istante gli occhi dallo sguardo di André.</p><p>Vi percepì un sussulto allo scorrere delle parole del medico, impercettibile, come se lui non riuscisse a capire di cosa stavano parlando gli altri, seppur aveva compreso perfettamente che nelle parole si celava altro…</p><p>André non sapeva nulla…</p><p>Doveva esser lei a dirglielo ad André, doveva spiegare, doveva…</p><p> </p><p>Aprì bocca finalmente André, che la voce parve sciogliere la tensione.</p><p>“Io non so se riuscirò a sopravvivere…se…continuerai…” - non aveva più parole.</p><p>Non riusciva nemmeno a cavar fuori un rimprovero, tanto gli pareva d’esser finito di nuovo sull’orlo del precipizio, che lei…</p><p>Dio, lei non ci pensava proprio a stare lontana da certe situazioni.</p><p>No, lei non l’aveva mai fatto.</p><p>Mica avrebbe potuto cambiare ora.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar distolse lo sguardo, adesso aveva fretta, adesso voleva parlare, spiegare…</p><p>Tentò d’aprir bocca.</p><p>Venne preceduta dalla moglie del medico che chiedeva a tutti di uscire.</p><p>“Vorrei restare se non vi spiace…vorrei ascoltare cosa dirà il dottore…” – s’impose André.</p><p>“Oh che l’è codesta novità?” – si stizzì Donna Mantini – “E da quando in qua si sta ad assistere alle visite?”</p><p>“Non vedo…il problema…” – prese a balbettare André.</p><p>Più deciso: “Conosco già la sua malattia e non credo che lei si dispiacerebbe se restassi…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah no! Veh! E non lo so proprio com’è che si fa in Francia!” – replicò l’altra piccata e stupita – “Ma qui si fa che si esce e si lascia fare ai dottori e qui…qui addirittura a me mi si deve lasciar fare! Suvvia! E che l’è sta cosa?! Nelle condizioni di madame si deve uscire…tutti! Anche il mio signor marito!”.</p><p>“Che?” – André si sorprese davvero – “Ma…”.</p><p>“Qui basto io…al più Donna Lari m’aiuterà…fuori tutti! Siate cortesi signori!”.</p><p>La donna prese a vorticare le mani e le braccia, segno che la stanza andava lasciata libera al più presto.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase senza parole. Vide tutti imboccare mesti la via della porta.</p><p>Donna Lari ed il Dottor Mantini…</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>Scivolava nell’abisso…</p><p>La coscienza intuiva, la ragione rifiutava, il cuore batteva forte.</p><p> </p><p>“Dottore ma voi…” – chiese sempre più attonito.</p><p>“Sì, sì avete ragione. Ma ve l’ho detto che con madame ci siamo già chiariti. Ora lascerò fare a mia moglie che in queste cose ha più esperienza di me e poi…mi pare che siano solo graffi quelli al braccio…forse s’è ferita con le schegge d’una roccia…”.</p><p> </p><p>André chiese aiuto con lo sguardo a Donna Lari che s’era messa buona buona seduta s’uno sgabello fuori dalla porta.</p><p>S’era tirata sulle ginocchia Martin che stava lì, anche lui a fissare la porta, le gambette ciondoloni.</p><p>Da sotto il vociare s’era smorzato.</p><p>Tutti erano vivi e vegeti e questo aveva invogliato quelli ch’erano arrivati alla tenuta a cercarsi un fiasco di vino, stapparlo e farsi una bevuta alla salute dell’impresa. Tutti s’erano messi d’impegno, gentiluomini, artigiani, commercianti, contadini, gendarmi…</p><p>Era così che si doveva fare. Assieme avevano cacciato quei cani rabbiosi fuori dalle loro terre.</p><p>C’era da festeggiare!</p><p> </p><p>“Donna Lari…perché…perché… la moglie del dottore dovrebbe essere più esperta di lui?”.</p><p>Donna Lari l’aveva intuito, che da quando madame era arrivata alla tenuta non era mai accaduto di dover lavare lenzuola macchiate o camicie imbrattate.</p><p>Sì, era accaduto d’aver visto minuscole tracce di sangue ma nulla a che vedere con ciò che accadeva ad una donna ogni santo mese.</p><p>L’aveva avuto il dubbio lei, ma se n’era stata zitta.</p><p>Nella testa l’imperioso comando che il marito le aveva imposto dopo aver ricevuto le missive del vecchio padrone.</p><p> </p><p>Il <em>figlio </em>sarebbe arrivato alla tenuta molto presto.</p><p>
  <em>Il figlio del Generale Jarjayes.</em>
</p><p>Le lettere erano state bruciate nel camino, come c’era scritto in fondo, per ordine del Generale Jarjayes.</p><p>E lei era stata zitta, che se quello là dentro era <em>il figlio del Generale Jarjayes</em>, un motivo doveva esserci.</p><p> </p><p>Però adesso sarebbe stato difficile negare l’evidenza.</p><p> </p><p>Così Donna Lari se l’era guardato bene il suo nuovo padrone, un misto di tenerezza e sorpresa che quello non sapesse nulla e nemmeno se ne fosse accorto.</p><p>“Donna Virginia è una levatrice, monsieur…”.</p><p> </p><p>La parola rimbalzò nella testa.</p><p>“Levatrice…” – ripeté André esterrefatto.</p><p>“E’ usanza lasciare che le donne si occupino di fare certe visite. Poi il Dottor Mantini proseguirà…non dovete preoccuparvi…speriamo solo che…”.</p><p>Tirò su col naso Donna Lari e poi passò una mano nei capelli di Martin tentando di pettinarli che quelli erano sempre arruffati proprio come la capocchia d’un soffione di tarassaco.</p><p> </p><p>La parola…</p><p>
  <em>Levatrice…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diavolo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Accadendo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I fili presero a dipanarsi che fino ad allora s’erano presentati avviluppati in una specie di groviglio infernale.</p><p>Le parole del medico, quella stessa mattina…</p><p>S’erano visti lui ed Oscar. Ormai erano tre settimane…</p><p>E lei…</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro incespicò nel dubbio.</p><p>Andrè dovette allontanarsi dal corridoio per prendere aria. S’affacciò alla finestra, fuori aveva preso a piovere a dirotto, il cielo era chiuso, grigio, buio. Lo sguardo non arrivava che a percepire i bracieri ch’erano stati accesi nelle baracche dei contadini, poco più giù, verso le scuderie.</p><p>Quelli facevano festa adesso.</p><p>La mente pareva persa, senz’appigli, inzuppata nella coltre oscura della stessa tonalità del cielo.</p><p> </p><p>La mente prese a correre in maniera forsennata, rimbalzando contro le pietre che tempestavano la spiaggia, giù verso sud, riconducendo i dubbi alle stesse conclusioni.</p><p>Deglutì a fatica, s’impose di non correre ma no, non c’era verso. Non voleva avere certezze perché se davvero quelle certezze si fossero manifestate allora significava che lei le aveva taciute. Se le era tenute per sé.</p><p>
  <em>Tacere equivale a mentire…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non c’era verso di non giungere alla dannata conclusione.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dio, perché?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cos’ha saputo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da quando l’ha saputo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché non te l’ha detto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Detto cosa!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché non te l’ha detto?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tacere equivale a mentire. A lui, si…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lui…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rammentò lo sdegno con cui lei l’aveva tenuto lontano, a distanza.</p><p>Rammentò il feroce paragone con l’uomo che chissà cosa le aveva ficcato nel cuore e nell’anima.</p><p>S’era illuso fosse solo paura, rabbia…</p><p>S’era illuso fosse solo buio, la bestia feroce che quell’uomo le aveva ficcato nel cuore.</p><p> </p><p>“Ora farò entrare mio marito…” – disse piano Donna Mantini tirando su il lenzuolo.</p><p>La donna appoggiò la mano sulla pancia.</p><p>“Il mio bambino…” – un sussurro lieve, Oscar fissò l’altra implorando una risposta.</p><p>“E’ presto…siete contratta…siete tesa…ma non ci sono perdite… per ora posso dire che siete stata fortuna…incosciente ma fortunata…perdonate la franchezza…”.</p><p>“Devo parlare con André…adesso…non posso aspettare oltre…ve ne prego…potreste chiedere a vostro marito di attendere?”.</p><p>L’altra negò: “La caduta ha fatto pochi danni ma è presto…così si dovrà attendere…ancora…solo così lo sapremo se questa creatura sta bene. Noi si deve tornare su in paese adesso che ci sono due bimbi che devono venire al mondo. Mio marito non ci metterà molto…avete solo pochi graffi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il filo era teso allo spasmo adesso.</p><p>Invisibile, li aveva tenuti legati, anche se nemmeno lo sapevano.</p><p>Torto e ritorto fino all’inverosimile, sollecitato dalla caparbia beffa del destino, adesso era lì…</p><p> </p><p>Il Dottor Mantini c’impiegò pochi minuti.</p><p>Che divennero eternità.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar intuì che il filo s’era teso, era stata lei a tenderlo fino al punto.</p><p>Un’eternità!</p><p>Non era lo spazio che aveva messo tra sé e André a preoccuparla.</p><p>Lei e André erano vicinissimi.</p><p>Era questione di tempo.</p><p> </p><p>L’aveva allontanato da sé.</p><p>Gli aveva sottratto il tempo di sé stessa, della propria vita e di quella del proprio destino e del destino della creatura che cresceva dentro di sé.</p><p>L’azione peggiore che mai avrebbe potuto compiere nei suoi confronti, che il tempo non si controlla, non lo si può accorciare od espandere a piacimento. Esso scorre, inevitabile, portando con sé scelte, silenzi, dubbi, rancori, smania…</p><p>Il tempo scava solchi peggiori dello spazio.</p><p>Solchi incolmabili perché non si può vivere a ritroso.</p><p>
  <em>Tacere equivale a mentire…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Attese che lui rientrasse.</p><p>Donna Lari s’era accodata, anche Martin.</p><p>“Uscite per favore!” – chiese lei con fermezza. Gli occhi addosso ad Andrè e quelli di lui che non si staccavano da lei.</p><p>“Madame…”.</p><p>“Uscite!” – replicò lui che non poteva più attendere.</p><p> </p><p>Erano soli.</p><p>L’acqua scrosciava nei pertugi del tetto, sulle tegole, giù per i muri, nel cortile…</p><p>La campagna rilasciava intenso sentore aspro di echi lontani…</p><p>Istanti interminabili, tempo che scorreva.</p><p> </p><p>Fu lui ad esordire: “Volevi parlarmi…”.</p><p>Il tono era freddo, sorprendentemente freddo per il consueto timbro di André, mai scomposto, mai lontano. La voce aveva sempre generato calma, pacatezza, comprensione.</p><p>La sua voce accoglieva…</p><p>Adesso no.</p><p> </p><p>Percepì una nota di dissenso, di rifiuto, di contestazione.</p><p>Forse era apprensione.</p><p> </p><p>Lui stava in piedi, un poco distante, non s’era avvicinato.</p><p>Forse era il timore della reazione che avrebbe generato in lei.</p><p>Il tempo in cui s’erano amati s’era rivelato intenso, sublime, nulla a che vedere col tempo della distanza che pareva esser stato consumato dalla disperazione e dall’oblio.</p><p> </p><p>“Si…volevo dirti…” – esordì, incerta.</p><p>Non era mai accaduto nella vita d’ammettere una simile condizione, né altro che lontanamente s’avvicinasse.</p><p>“Parla! Ti ascolto! Il dottore mi ha detto che stai abbastanza bene per quello che è accaduto e per la <em>condizione</em> in cui ti trovi. Per l’amor del cielo che sta accadendo? Non puoi continuare a tenermi all’oscuro…si tratta forse della tua malattia? Sei...stai male?”.</p><p>Le considerazioni non stavano in piedi. André voleva delle risposte, la mente era già giunta ad esse, il cuore no, non poteva ammettere che lei avesse taciuto.</p><p>“No…la mia malattia non c’entra…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Implicito…</p><p>
  <em>Parla…</em>
</p><p>“Ho saputo…riguarda me…riguarda…scusa…ci riguarda…io…sto…aspettando…un bambino…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Implicito…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, perché?</em>
</p><p>André la guardava, non riusciva a non farlo, non riusciva a rispondere.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono incinta…” – ripeté lei.</p><p>Lo sguardo non riuscì a restare su di lui, il silenzio pesava.</p><p>Lo sguardo s’abbassò.</p><p>Aveva riferito un fatto. Non s’aspettava comprensione…</p><p>Non s’aspettava…</p><p>Nulla…</p><p>Neppure ciò che accadde dopo.</p><p> </p><p>Alzò gli occhi perché il silenzio le parve eterno, si, anche quello.</p><p>Adesso comprendeva l’eterno solco del silenzio, quello che lei stessa aveva sempre rovesciato addosso a lui.</p><p>Il silenzio…</p><p>Il rumore più assordante di tutti.</p><p> </p><p>André era fermo, immobile, di fronte a lei, impassibile, lo sguardo sorprendentemente severo e cupo.</p><p>“André, hai capito…” – tentò di riaversi, anche se ritrovò la voce che usciva a stenti, che non le era mai accaduto, neppure una volta nella vita.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei impossibile!”.</p><p>Una lama, la voce come una lama, percorse ed incise l’essenza in profondità.</p><p>Oscar pensò di non aver compreso bene.</p><p>“Cosa…André…cosa vuoi dire?”.</p><p>Un filo di voce confusa, incredula…</p><p>Il respiro spezzato…</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro troncato di lui che chiedeva aria…</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>Le parve d’averlo sentito parlare, replicare, imprecare, no forse s’era sbagliata che lui s’era zittito. Le pareva stesse tentando d’ammansire il respiro, intuì la rabbia crescente, comprese che stava cercando le parole…</p><p> </p><p>Non se l’immaginava davvero…</p><p>Nessuno dei due s’immaginava…</p><p> </p><p>“Ti faccio una sola domanda…da quanto lo sai?” – esordì severo.</p><p>Non aveva perso tempo. La domanda secca tranciava il dubbio.</p><p>Lei lo temeva, comprendendo che nelle settimane in cui s’era sottratta, il silenzio, il rifiuto netto d’accoglierlo, anche solo per amarsi, non erano sfuggiti.</p><p>Doveva immaginarlo.</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto…</p><p> </p><p>“L’ho saputo…che…importanza ha?” – tentò di mediare che lo sapeva che invece era importante.</p><p>“Da quanto lo sai?” – chiese di nuovo, lo sguardo livido, piantato addosso.</p><p>Pochi istanti, interminabili…</p><p>
  <em>Tacere equivale a mentire…</em>
</p><p>Il silenzio è menzogna, da qualunque parte lo osservi.</p><p> </p><p>“Da…alcune…settimane…” - il viso impassibile – “Tre…”.</p><p>André non respirò nemmeno.</p><p>Oscar comprese…</p><p>“Quattro…” - dovette precisarlo che ormai erano quattro. Non aveva senso girarci attorno. Non era mai stata brava a mediare sulla verità.</p><p>Sulla verità o sul silenzio…</p><p>Il tempo del silenzio scava il solco…</p><p> </p><p>Estrema mediazione…</p><p>“Volevo esserne…certa e…adesso lo sono…”.</p><p>Non sarebbe bastato.</p><p> </p><p>Andrè non voleva certezze, anche se era da una vita che viveva nell’incertezza.</p><p>Lui avrebbe voluto altro da lei…</p><p>Oscar lo comprese dal volto impassibile, livido…</p><p>Le parve che a stento lui stesse trattenendo lacrime di rabbia.</p><p> </p><p>Forse quel tempo si stava riavvolgendo nella mente, colmandosi dei gesti apparentemente assurdi, illogici, feroci, che s’erano scambiati.</p><p>Il dubbio d’attendere un figlio…</p><p>All’apparenza il dubbio poteva averla indotta a tacere, nonostante ciò ch’erano diventati l’uno per l’altra.</p><p>No, un tale dubbio non valeva il silenzio che lei aveva opposto.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto venne spazzato via a quel punto, nonostante ciò che lui <em>credeva</em> fossero diventati.</p><p>In quel tempo s’era consumato il distacco, a prescindere da ciò che l’aveva provocato.</p><p>La notizia in sé non avrebbe avuto forza sufficiente per colmare il solco…</p><p>L’abisso…</p><p> </p><p>“Un bambino…” – lo sussurrò piano Andrè, incredulo.</p><p>C’era arrivato a quella conclusione, non gli pareva potesse essere notizia che si poteva tenere per sé, a prescindere dal dubbio ch’essa fosse vera o no.</p><p>“Stai aspettando un figlio…non hai detto una parola…per tutto questo tempo…perché?”.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole uscirono soffocate e dolorose.</p><p>Lei stava lì pietrificata dal suo stesso silenzio che le si rovesciava addosso, contro di sé.</p><p>Eppure avrebbe dovuto immaginarla una tale la reazione.</p><p> </p><p>No, faceva davvero male vederlo così, disarmato, perduto, annientato dallo strapotere che lei aveva esercitato tra loro.</p><p>Apparentemente era stata sempre lei a dominare la relazione, a dettare legge, ad imporre scelte e silenzi.</p><p>No, Oscar s’era accorta d’amarlo e alla fine s’era resa conto che in realtà era sempre stato lui a guidare gl’intenti, a tenerla legata a sé…</p><p>E alla fine, senza nemmeno volerlo, era stata lei ad imporre a sé stessa di staccarsi, di decidere per sé.</p><p>Il filo teso allo spasimo…</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta…fammi spiegare ti prego…” – s’affrettò lei ma le parole non uscivano, che le spiegazioni in effetti non c’erano.</p><p>S’accorse d’essere in affanno, la mente annegava nella disperazione di lui…</p><p> </p><p>“Basta! Smettila!”.</p><p>André s’avvicinò finalmente, solo per gridare le parole in faccia.</p><p>“Sempre io…io…io! Tu…tu…credi d’essere al centro del mondo!? Credi che questa cosa riguardi solo te? Stai parlando di un figlio Oscar! Stai parlando di un miracolo nella vita di una persona e tu che fai? Non dici nulla! Non una parola, non un cenno…no! Tieni tutto dentro di te! E poi…nelle tue condizioni?! Sai d’aspettare un figlio e…cosa sarebbe accaduto oggi se ti fossi ferita? Cosa sarebbe accaduto se…io non avrei saputo nulla…nemmeno che…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si passò una mano tra i capelli. Le mani tremavano, le dita incise da mille spilli che il sangue s’era fermato, s’era intorbidito al punto che pareva incapace di continuare a scorrere.</p><p>Lei lo guardò…</p><p>In una manciata di parole era racchiusa l’indole, l’essenza, risultato di anni e anni d’esistenza solitaria, unica.</p><p> </p><p>“Tu non pensi…non ci pensi mai a te, a te stessa, e quindi a me! Lo sai vero che se ti accadesse qualcosa io…oh ma tu non puoi evitare di restare calma!”.</p><p>Dio, se la rabbia fosse dipesa solo da quella contestazione, dalla paura che se lei si fosse ferita, e avesse aggravato la sua condizione…</p><p> </p><p>Un pertugio, Oscar davvero pensò di potersi aggrappare all’esile pertugio…</p><p>Le mani ficcate nella fessura d’una roccia tagliente.</p><p>“Non mi sono fatta nulla…” – obiettò mandando giù l’aria.</p><p>No…</p><p>Non era quello…</p><p> </p><p>S’allontanò André, un passo indietro, la squadrò furioso.</p><p>Il pertugio si chiuse.</p><p>Le parve di volare giù per una famigerata scarpata senza fondo.</p><p> </p><p>“E allora…” – masticò lui feroce – “Se non fosse accaduto che tu ti fossi cacciata di nuovo nei guai, quanto tempo ancora sarebbe trascorso prima di degnarti di parlare!? Quando, di grazia, la splendida Oscar François de Jarjayes avrebbe degnato il suo servo di conoscere che lei aspetta un bambino?”.</p><p>Tranciante…</p><p>“Che lui l’ha messa incinta!?”.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase con lo sguardo fisso su di lei, sfidandola, mentre pareva scegliere altre parole, abbastanza crudeli…</p><p>“Che <em>forse</em>…lui…l’ha messa incinta?!”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che stai…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dicendo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Qual è dunque la ragione di questo silenzio? Volevi tenertelo per te perché provavi vergogna? Non lo vuoi questo bambino? O tentare di ricordare cosa diavolo è accaduto su quella stramaledetta nave era troppo urgente da soddisfare per perdere tempo e parlare con me di quello che ti stava accadendo!?”.</p><p> </p><p>Una sequenza feroce di assurde ragioni, senza senso…</p><p>S’inerpicava André, su per una voragine sconosciuta, dove non s’era mai spinto, dove non era mai stato costretto a spingersi. Adesso no, non lo poteva più tollerare il silenzio di lei.</p><p>Era ferito ed umiliato per quel silenzio, luogo di tenebre dove era stato costretto a vagare nella disperazione, cercandola e lei no, lei era fuggita, era scomparsa.</p><p>Non era stato capace di aiutarla e lei gliel’aveva fatto comprendere nel peggiore dei modi.</p><p>Rabbia incontrollabile, indicibile…</p><p> </p><p>Neppure un istante a fermarsi al fatto che…</p><p>Quel figlio era suo. Era già suo, così lo sentiva.</p><p>La rabbia nasceva da lì…</p><p> </p><p>“Non ti ho detto nulla perché dovevo capire…volevo…”.</p><p>Parole inutili. Qualsiasi parola lo sarebbe stata, che s’avvicinò di nuovo André.</p><p>Al viso…</p><p>Pareva voler andarsene, ma no, non riusciva a staccarsi.</p><p>Oscar comprese che qualsiasi lei cosa avesse detto…</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa c’era da capire?” – ruggì lui – “Cosa c’era che dovevi capire ancora di noi? Perché è questo che vorrei sapere!? Cosa dovevi comprendere di così importante al punto da impedirti di dirmelo!? Nell’istante in cui l’hai compreso!”.</p><p>La contestazione procedeva serrata…</p><p>Nessuno spazio per rispondere.</p><p>La risposta non gl’interessava.</p><p>Oscar lo comprese…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dimmi un po’…toglimi una curiosità…per caso l’hai saputo <em>quel giorno</em>?! Quando sei rimasta fuori…nessuno t’aveva più visto e io…io ero stravolto…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Si…”.</p><p>“Si?! Adesso l’ho compreso! L’immaginavo! Ti ho rincorso, t’ho supplicato di dirmi cosa stava accadendo! <em>Quel giorno!</em> Ricordi? L’hai saputo allora vero?”.</p><p>La risposta non gl’interessava. La risposta l’aveva già.</p><p>“Si! Si!” – l’insistenza innervosiva, voleva spiegare Oscar, pareva che ad André non interessasse – “L’ho saputo quel giorno e non…ero disperata…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah bene! Eri disperata!”.</p><p>L’eloquio era davvero feroce, pareva trasfigurato André.</p><p>Oscar stava sbagliando parole e lui lì s’insinuava per colpire, annientare…</p><p>“Perché saresti stata disperata? Anzi no! Non dirmelo! Mi sono umiliato di fronte a te! Ero io ad essere disperato perché non sapevo cosa ti stesse accadendo e tu…m’hai puntato addosso uno sguardo furibondo che neanche te lo immagini come mi sono sentito. Pensavo d’essere io la causa della tua disperazione. Io! E mi chiedevo come avrei fatto a restarti accanto…ad aiutarti!”.</p><p>“André…aspetta…”.</p><p>“No! Non aspetto più! Tu eri disperata perché avevi saputo d’essere incinta! Ma non me l’hai detto! Né quella sera, né dopo! Avresti potuto farlo! Ci sono state tante occasioni! No! Ho vagato come un idiota sperando che il tempo potesse aiutarti a guarire…e tu dicevi che non volevi guarire…e adesso vieni a dirmi ch’eri disperata! Adesso…adesso credo…anzi…posso dire di non aver capito nulla di te!”.</p><p>Ferivano le affermazioni…</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di comprenderle.</p><p>Il silenzio, il vuoto, il tempo ch’era trascorso…</p><p>“André! Non puoi parlarmi così! Non…non è come pensi. Non ero disperata per via del bambino…io…”.</p><p>“Ancora io…io!” – immobile, le ricacciava le parole in gola – “Allora forse eri disperata perché questo sarà il figlio di un servo?!”.</p><p>Assurdo, inconcepibile…</p><p>Non s’erano mai appellati in tale maniera…</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo spalancato…</p><p>
  <em>Che sta dicendo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non è André che parla! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non è lui!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ferirti!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vuole solo ferirti…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non può essere altrimenti…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Feroce era stata l’idea di allontanarlo dalla sua vita.</p><p>Le era capitato di rivederlo spesso quel dannato momento. S’era sentita in colpa, il cuore marcio di rassegnata colpa.</p><p>Aveva perso tempo…</p><p> </p><p>E poi, quella notte…</p><p>Quando André s’era scontrato con suo padre. Lui l’aveva gridato al mondo intero che amava lei.</p><p>Un affronto per l’onore della famiglia. Il servo che alza la testa e chiede l’impossibile.</p><p>Lei non aveva detto nulla.</p><p>Aveva perso tempo…</p><p>E lui l’aveva accettato, s’era detto che non era ancora il tempo di rivelarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Il tempo era giunto alla fine.</p><p>Soave ed intenso ed unico come quello ch’era scorso loro addosso in quella notte di luna piena e di stelle e di lucciole.</p><p>Forse quel tempo non s’era compiuto del tutto, no, non s’era mai compiuto.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase a fissarla, le mani alla testa…</p><p>Il caos annebbiava i sensi, la logica…</p><p>Oscar non aveva rivelato nulla.</p><p>La conclusione feroce era che non fosse cambiato nulla.</p><p>L’affondo sul dannato appellativo <em>servo</em> era fuori luogo.</p><p>Non gl’importava più di nulla.</p><p> </p><p>Il limite era stato oltrepassato…</p><p>Il filo…</p><p>Il filo che univa le esistenze non era più saldo ma sfibrato.</p><p>Un semplice strattone…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non seppe più cosa dire.</p><p>Lo guardò atterrita, smarrita, umiliata che lui si pensasse <em>servo</em>…</p><p>Che attribuisse a lei di pensarlo <em>servo.</em></p><p>Insinuazione gratuita e crudele…</p><p>Mai avrebbe pensato che lui potesse affermarsi tale, al punto d’annientare gl’intenti e far vacillare la coscienza.</p><p> </p><p>Vacillò davvero Oscar, che nella testa ammise che forse André aveva ragione.</p><p>Quello poteva essere suo figlio e lei gliel’aveva taciuto. E tutto adesso perdeva consistenza e determinatezza, persino l’orrore d’immaginare che i tempi fossero coincisi con il buio in cui l’aveva cacciata l’aguzzino.</p><p>Tutto sommato, per come s’era rivelato il loro amore, era inevitabile che André avesse sofferto del silenzio che lei aveva opposto da una vita.</p><p>L’ennesimo era davvero intollerabile.</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltò le parole feroci.</p><p>Intuì che qualsiasi ragione avesse opposto…</p><p> </p><p>André s’avvicinò di nuovo, vicinissimo.</p><p>L’unico occhio emanava una luce severa, oscura…</p><p>Lei ritrovò intatto il desiderio di toccarlo, nonostante il rifiuto.</p><p>“Ascoltami…” – fu lei ad avvicinarsi portando la mano ad appoggiarsi sul braccio di lui, che lui ritrasse.</p><p> </p><p>Non voleva più ascoltarla.</p><p>Non voleva perché non gli interessava più.</p><p>Qualsiasi cosa lei avesse ancora voluto dirgli.</p><p>Quella notizia e soprattutto il silenzio che l’aveva preceduta, il silenzio di lei che se l’era tenuta per sé, per tutti quei giorni, l’avevano ferito ed annientato, anche oltre ciò che lui stesso avrebbe potuto immaginare.</p><p> </p><p>Si staccò da lei indietreggiando. Interruppe il contatto…</p><p>“André…aspetta…devi ascoltarmi…devo spiegarti…”.</p><p>“Non c’è niente da spiegare <em>madame</em>!” – l’interruppe lui, il tono volutamente ironico.</p><p>L’appellativo ferì, ulteriormente che ora nemmeno la chiamava per nome.</p><p>“Non volevo tacerti del bambino…”.</p><p>“Non mi servono altre spiegazioni!” – si rivoltò lui interrompendola – “Ciò che ho compreso oggi mi basta…per…per…”.</p><p>Rimase distante…</p><p>“Non sei capace di amare! Tu non ami che te stessa!”.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stai…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dicendo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Non ami che te stessa e nessun altro! Nella tua vita c’è sempre stato posto solo per ciò che pensavi e decidevi di fare. In passato avevo compreso le tue ragioni. La tua educazione…il timore d’esporti a sentimenti che avrebbero potuto umiliarti…restare ferita dalla vicinanza di qualcuno che non ti avesse amato davvero. Questo m’ha sempre convinto ad aspettarti, a non lasciarti sola. Speravo che tutto questo facesse parte del passato ma a quanto vedo nulla è cambiato. Non ti sei fidata. Non ti sei fidata di me, del nostro amore! Che vuoi che ti dica ora? Vuoi che ammetta che m’importi sapere perché l’hai fatto? No! Non m’importa! Non ho più parole per dirti ciò che provo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il filo si disfa…</p><p>Le cime s’allontanano…</p><p>“Nemmeno…nemmeno quel che può essere accaduto sulla nave mi convincerà a scusarti. Oh…non c’era alcuna ragione plausibile perché tu dovessi tacere, tenerti nella testa tutto questo, a meno che tu non l’abbia fatto volutamente per impedirmi di conoscere una verità che non volevi farmi sapere. E non certo per evitarmi un dolore. Perché credimi, ora sto soffrendo più che per qualsiasi altra verità avresti mai potuto rivelarmi! Mi pento d’averti detto che sapevi amare…lo credevo, davvero…l’avevo sempre creduto dentro di me, come la più salda delle mie convinzioni. Ora so di essermi sbagliato. Mi sono illuso. Adesso…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar lo guardava e sembrava non vedere più nulla.</p><p>Ascoltava la voce, le parole, ne rigettava il senso, l’odioso significato.</p><p>“Adesso non m’interessa più! Non m’interessa più sapere perché l’hai fatto. Il dottore ha detto che stai abbastanza bene. Perfetto! Per quel che mi riguarda sappi che per ovviare all’inconveniente d’una donna che attende un figlio senza avere un marito…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Inconveniente…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non sta parlando seriamente…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non è lui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Non dovrai preoccuparti di nulla! Se lo riterrai conveniente sono pronto a sposarti e a riconoscere questo figlio. Ovviamente se consentirai che questo bambino possa portare il mio cognome. Altrimenti…avrò cura di non far mancare mai nulla né a lui né a te…ma adesso…”.</p><p> </p><p>Faticava a respirare…</p><p>
  <em>Ti sposerà…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti sposerà per il bambino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se lo desideri lui lo riconoscerà…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E ti sta dicendo che se invece non lo desideri…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui provvederà lo stesso a te e…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che sta dicendo? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu non vuoi sposarlo per questo bambino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vuoi sposarlo perché lo ami…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La testa prese a girare davvero, di nuovo, le tempie a battere furiosamente.</p><p>
  <em>Non…non l’hai mai sentito parlare in quel modo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non parla di noi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parla del bambino, si prenderai cura di lui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E noi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che accadrà a noi?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aspetta…” – la voce uscì a stento – “André…io…ti…amo” - il respiro perduto, tentò di guardarlo, che lui non la guardava più - “Ho sbagliato…lo ammetto…non mi sono fidata di te e di me stessa e del nostro amore…”.</p><p>Il respiro affannato…</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respira…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Giù, nel buio, oltre…</p><p>“Io ti amo André! Come puoi parlare in questo modo? Non voglio che mi sposi per questo bambino…come puoi anche solo pensare una cosa del genere!?”.</p><p>Non aveva importanza che le parole fossero corrette o fossero sbagliate, che nessuno le aveva mai insegnato come si parla d’amore…</p><p>Glielo aveva chiesto una volta e lui ci aveva scherzato su e le aveva spiegato che lei sapeva fare a parlare d’amore, sì…</p><p>Allora non era vero.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…allora se le cose stanno così…” - chiosò lui tagliente – “Tanto meglio!”.</p><p>“Cosa…che…intendi…dire?”.</p><p>“Che se non devo nemmeno sposarti…è ovvio! Una nobile sposata ad un servo! Non ci avevo pensato, scusa! Sono proprio un idiota! Di certo so che non so più nulla! Ho solo perso tempo!”.</p><p>Lo sfogo si riverso addosso nel taglio d’un’occhiataccia ironica.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei ingiusto! Sai che non è vero! Il tempo ch’è trascorso…” – severa.</p><p>“Il tempo? Tu sai che cos’è il tempo che scorre?” – l’incalzò lui che non aveva pace. Per ogni parola urgeva ribattere per chiudere la bocca – “Io lo so mia cara che cos’è il tempo!”.</p><p>Oscar s’ammutolì, non sapeva più che parole scegliere. Intuì che nessuna parola sarebbe servita ad ammansire la rabbia.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>André quasi prese ad infuriarsi persino per quello…</p><p>“E cosa vorresti fare adesso? Vorresti farmi sentire in colpa, come solo tu sai fare, perché ora sono arrabbiato per il tuo silenzio?! E magari vuoi che ti creda e ti chieda perdono e ti abbracci e ti dica che non è successo nulla e che vivremo per sempre felici e contenti? Vuoi che ti dica questo? Così avrai vinto un’altra volta?! Prima mi umili e mi rendi la vita un inferno…l’hai vista la mia disperazione…e ti sei mantenuta nel tuo ostinato silenzio. Poi quando capisci che la corda si spezza pensi che basterà dirmi che mi ami per risolvere ogni cosa? Tanto André torna sempre?! Tanto André non potrebbe mai ferirmi! Non potrebbe mai farmi stare male! Basta che lo lasci sfogare. Poi gli dico che lo amo e tutto si risolve?! E il tempo scorre…inesorabile! E’ così che pensi che io sia? E’ così che vedi trascorrere il tempo? Agisci a tuo piacimento e pensi di poter governare il tempo? Di esserne padrona!?”.</p><p> </p><p>S’avvicinò di nuovo a lei, lo sguardo crudele, distaccato.</p><p>“Chissà forse…fino a quando non hai saputo di questo bambino avrai immaginato che forse stare con me sarebbe stato abbastanza dignitoso!”.</p><p>“Cosa?”.</p><p>Il buio…</p><p>Il buio oltre…</p><p> </p><p>“Stare con me! Degno ripiego d’una nobildonna che decide d’affrancare il povero servo che l’ha amata da tutta una vita! Volevi fare ammenda di questo? Il tempo che ho perduto ad amarti…volevi mettere a tacere i tuoi sensi di colpa perché ho speso la mia vita per te? Solo dopo aver rinunciato al titolo di contessa però! Che non sia mai che una contessa si permetta di stare con un servo come me!”.</p><p> </p><p>Non aveva parole per rispondere…</p><p>La voragine s’era aperta…</p><p>Il magma oscuro ribolliva da tempi ancestrali…</p><p> </p><p>“Sono stato solo un ripiego per te? Come si dice…se non puoi stare con chi ami allora ama con chi stai?”</p><p>Feroce…</p><p> </p><p>La coscienza fece appello all’intuito.</p><p>
  <em>Ferirti, sì vuole solo ferirti…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dove…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ti manco forse? Ti manca non avere nel tuo letto qualcuno che ti prenda e ti faccia godere quando lo desideri?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’azzurro sgranato s’illividì. Fu costretta a stringersi al lenzuolo che si tirò addosso…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fermati…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Se vuoi sono disponibile! Anche subito! Ma non chiamarlo amore questo! Non chiamarlo amore perché l’amore è un’altra cosa! L’amore è rispetto! E’ dedizione! Fiducia! Al di sopra di tutto! E se non senti questo dentro la testa e nel cuore prima di tutto il resto…allora…”.</p><p>André tornò vicinissimo al viso.</p><p>Il tono della voce ch’era stato alto fino a quel momento, s’abbassò.</p><p>Le parole filtrarono nella coscienza, come gocce che stillano e scivolano gelate sulla pelle accaldata, suadenti lingue diaboliche che lei avrebbe voluto respingere e che, beffarde, s’insinuarono lo stesso nelle viscere nonostante l’immediata violenza.</p><p>“Allora il desiderio e la passione sono solo sesso! E’ solo un uomo che ti entra dentro e ti fa godere e poi se ne va e torna quando lo desideri. E questo che vuoi!?”.</p><p> </p><p>Fu costretta a voltarsi che non aveva coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.</p><p>Lui rimase lì, la bocca accostata al viso, le narici piene del sentore di lei, paura mista a rabbia.</p><p>La vista gli permise di bearsi dell’affronto riservato solo a parole. Si ritrovò sorprendentemente appagato dal proprio intento di cacciarla nel caos della vergogna. Voleva metterla alle strette.</p><p> </p><p>“Stai delirando André! Non puoi pensare questo di me!” – estrema difesa – “Ho commesso molti errori nella mia vita. Tanti!”.</p><p>“Troppi!” – incise lui.</p><p> </p><p>Dannazione, non le lasciava terminare un discorso. Tentò d’andare oltre…</p><p>Tentò di non lasciarsi tirar giù, dentro la stessa voragine in cui stava scivolando lui.</p><p>“Ma i sentimenti che provo e ho provato li ho sempre chiamati col nome che meritavano. E non mi sarei mai permessa di dirti che ti amavo se non fosse stato realmente così. Come puoi pensare che io sia venuta con te solo per…per…per…”.</p><p>André non lasciò spazio, così che, metterle in bocca la parola da lui scelta, avrebbe gelato l’aspettativa di lei…</p><p>Di nuovo…</p><p>Le afferrò il viso questa volta, lo strinse costringendola a voltarsi e a guardarlo.</p><p>“Sesso! Si chiama sesso mia cara! Non ha altro nome quando chi lo pratica prima e dopo pensa per conto suo, vive per conto suo, decide per conto suo. L’altro non esiste né prima, né dopo! E <em>durante </em>è solo avere il corpo dell’altro dentro di te! Sarà anche piacevole…anzi no…essenziale per certi aspetti! Non sarò certo io a negarlo! Ma quello non è e non sarà mai amore! Tu pensala come ti pare ma questo è ciò che penso io. Ma, è ovvio, non darti troppa cura di ciò che penso…se lo vorrai sarò pronto a fare il mio dovere! Ma non chiamarlo amore! E se non ti sta bene…”.</p><p>“Non puoi parlarmi così André! Stai dicendo un mucchio d’idiozie! Sei ferito e vuoi ferirmi!  Gratuitamente! Non puoi sapere quello che ho passato in questi giorni…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Appunto! Non lo so! Tu non me l’hai detto. Mai!” - lasciò il viso quasi spingendolo via – “Ti sei ben guardata dal farlo. E adesso sono io che non lo voglio più sapere. Non m’interessa più!”.</p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Gli occhi ficcati sull’altra per sfidare lo sguardo e per verificare che lei avesse compreso: “Riguardatevi <em>madame</em>! E se vuoi che venga a scaldarti il letto non avrai che da chiedere. Per il resto vedrò di non farti mancare nulla. Ho promesso a tuo padre che mi sarei preso cura di te e manterrò la promessa…”.</p><p>Il viso così vicino alla faccia, il respiro caldo e irruento…</p><p>E poi il freddo…</p><p>Oscar si ritrovò libera, non più sorretta dalle mani di lui.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma sei hai altre sciocchezze da dirmi sull’argomento allora io non sono la persona adatta per ascoltarle!”.</p><p>L’ultimo affondo…</p><p> </p><p>I passi lo condussero verso la porta.</p><p>“Non…non andartene…” – fece per alzarsi.</p><p>“Resta lì!” – gridò lui piantandole il braccio contro – “Non avvicinarti! Non avvicinarti più a me! E poi…hai sentito che ha detto il dottore? Devi stare a riposo…”.</p><p>Che scusa banale…</p><p>“Resta lì! O nemmeno di questo t’importa?”.</p><p>L’affondo…</p><p>Impietrita…</p><p> </p><p>“No! Dove vorresti andare…adesso?”</p><p>“Non ti riguarda…non ti riguarda più!”.</p><p>“André aspetta…”.</p><p>“No!” – si voltò freddo, lo sguardo pareva già umido - “Tu non sai quanto io abbia atteso…per tutta la vita ho…atteso…e non mi sono mai permesso di sperare che tu t’avvicinassi a me. Mi andava bene così. Lo sai questo. Adesso…adesso speravo che tu avessi compreso, che tu avessi accettato chi sono e soprattutto <em>chi siamo</em>. Bene! Sei la stessa di sempre? Benissimo! Sarò io allora a diventare ciò che non sono mai stato. Vuoi sapere dove andrò adesso?”.</p><p>Lo sguardo feroce…</p><p>Un istante di sospensione…</p><p>“Andrò a divertirmi se tanto t’interessa saperlo. Andrò a cercar compagnia, tanto per dar sfogo alla rabbia. Se restassi…se restassi credo che non ti farebbe piacere. Sei abituata ad altro tu ed io non vorrei…esagerare!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore davvero si perse ingoiato dalla voragine.</p><p>Lo vide afferrare la maniglia della porta, aprire l’uscio e richiuderselo alle spalle.</p><p>Le voci nel corridoio.</p><p> </p><p>“Donna Lari…chiudete questa porta e non fatela uscire…da quel che ho compreso deve riguardarsi…nella sua <em>condizione</em>!”.</p><p>Il tono calcò volutamente sulla parola…</p><p>Oscar l’intuì e si sentì davvero sprofondare giù.</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“E vedete di chiudere anche la porta che dà sul retro. <em>Madame</em>…non ascolta mai i buoni consigli!”.</p><p>Il timbro della voce stava a metà tra il dolente ed il sarcastico.</p><p>“Ma monsieur…” – tentò d’obiettare l’altra.</p><p>“Fate come vi ho detto!” – l’ordine gridato, senz’appello, i passi pesanti che s’allontanavano.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hai tentato di spiegare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti ha ascoltato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non sai come si parla d’amore. Non lo sai!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma non puoi lasciarlo andare via così…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi aspettare chissà quanto per rivederlo!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Devi parlargli!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devi ricacciargli in gola tutte le idiozie che t’ha rovesciato addosso! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non le pensa davvero, non può. E se davvero le pensa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora te le dovrà ripetere in faccia…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora anche lui ti ha mentito, per tutti questi mesi. Anzi no, è da tutta la vita che mente…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La frenesia di corrergli dietro, la eco delle parole…</p><p>Si rivestì in fretta. La porta era chiusa, ci avrebbe giurato ma l’altra no…</p><p>Il corridoio…</p><p>La camicia stretta addosso…</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…” – il Conte Pete Rudolf era ancora lì, dabbasso. S’alzò in piedi vedendo arrivare il padrone di casa - “Allora?”.</p><p>“Mi spiace…conte...avete atteso invano. Sta riposando. Lo ha stabilito il dottore. Sarà mia cura portare i vostri ringraziamenti…”.</p><p>“Oh…quand’è così…”.</p><p>“Siete stato estremamente gentile. Non mancherò davvero di portare i vostri saluti…”.</p><p>Il tono sorprendentemente freddo indusse l’altro a comprendere ch’era il caso di togliere il disturbo.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora…sono io che non finirò mai di ringraziarvi. Ho fatto il possibile per accertarmi che non fosse rimasto ferito ma ecco…non s’è quasi lasciato avvicinare. Per fortuna siamo usciti tutti sulle nostre gambe…”.</p><p>Ecco dunque come aveva fatto ad evitare d’essere riconosciuta…</p><p>André strinse i pugni. Nel fondo delle viscere ebbe il dubbio che nemmeno di quello gl’importasse più.</p><p>“Ah…dimenticavo…”.</p><p> </p><p>André era impassibile, non un muscolo si sciolse per accomiatarsi con cortesia dall’altro ospite.</p><p>“Madame…Donna Artemisa è stata qui…” – spiegò il Conte Rudolf.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Nella testa ronzavano pensieri assurdi…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>“Ha saputo, come tutti. Voleva accertarsi che andasse tutto bene e che nessuno fosse rimasto ferito…”.</p><p> </p><p>Immobile…</p><p>André annuì. La cortesia di quella donna, un tempo, l’avrebbe a dir poco lasciato indifferente. Adesso invece…</p><p>“Vi lascia i suoi saluti…”.</p><p>“Non mancherò d’andare a ringraziare anche lei…ora…se volete scusarmi…”.</p><p>Nemmeno attese che l’altro si congedasse.</p><p>Il conte venne scortato da Donna Lari ch’era scesa per comprendere che diavolo fosse accaduto.</p><p>La donna fece a tempo a vedere il padrone sgusciar via come una volpe in fuga.</p><p>“Gesù…” – mormorò facendo strada all’ospite che se ne andava.</p><p> </p><p>Era buio…</p><p>Gli scalini erano asciutti seppure il sentore della pioggia filtrava da sotto la porta che dava di fuori.</p><p> </p><p>Nulla era mai riuscito a dividerli.</p><p>Mai si sarebbe aspettata d’esser proprio lei a recidere…</p><p>Il filo…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non lo lascerai andare via così! Non glielo permetterai!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarebbe troppo semplice!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hai sbagliato, lo sai…l’hai escluso dalla tua vita…ha creduto…no…tu gli hai fatto credere che fosse per il bambino…ma…non è così…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mille volte si è sacrificato per te ma questo non t’ha impedito d’allontanarlo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si è sentito come un tempo, ecco che gli hai fatto!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non può trattarmi come…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dovrà ascoltarti!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dovrai…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gliel’hai detto che hai sbagliato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, lui ha sbagliato!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannazione…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ha…detto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro venne meno…</p><p>Dovette fermarsi, un istante, a metà corridoio…</p><p>Era buio.</p><p>
  <em>Ti ha detto che se vorrai…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Starà con te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come se tu fossi…</em>
</p><p>Non riusciva neppure ad immaginarsi un simile scenario.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Una donna con cui andare a letto e basta!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ha ferito, l’ha fatto apposta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C’è riuscito! Lui non… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ha mai usato simili paragoni.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ne è mai stato capace…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Davvero pensa che tu sarai disposta a stare con lui solo per…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era buio…</p><p>
  <em>Ti ha detto che non sei capace di amare. Che starà con te solo per…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sesso!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Davvero lui pensa che…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te lo dovrà ripetere in faccia!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lo sguardo si sgranò verso una figura che avanzava. La casa aveva imparato a conoscerla ma quello…</p><p>L’uomo s’avvicinò quel tanto che sarebbe bastato ad incrociare lo sguardo. Non l’aveva mai visto. Non si erano mai visti…</p><p>Un sussulto…</p><p>Chi…</p><p>Non aveva importanza.</p><p>
  <em>Devi trovarlo, devi trovare André!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quello prese ad osservarla con aria severa, che davvero lei si ritrovò interdetta, presa dalla frenesia di trovare Andrè e quello lì davanti. Per un istante le parve che quello fosse davvero lì a sbarrare il passo.</p><p>Glielo chiese dunque se aveva incrociato André.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur Grandier…il padrone?” – replicò l’altro impassibile.</p><p>L’appellativo colpì. Non c’era abituata, ancora no.</p><p>
  <em>Già, André è il padrone adesso…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“E’ uscito…”.</p><p>Spiegazione niente affatto esauriente.</p><p>Si ritrovò stizzita contro l’altro che pareva davvero lì, per tenerla lì.</p><p>“Non ha detto dove sarebbe andato…”.</p><p>Era buio. Aveva preso a piovere a dirotto.</p><p>Sarebbe stato difficile andarsene chissà dove a quell’ora. André poi…</p><p> </p><p>Si sorprese della risposta, secca e risoluta, che sapeva tanto d’una scusa, neppure articolata con un minimo d’astuzia. No, quello stava eseguendo un ordine. Forse un ordine di Andrè.</p><p>L’irritazione crebbe mista all’istintivo rigetto dell’ostruzionismo dell’altro. Non le era mai accaduto nella vita, che anche se lei non era la <em>padrona</em>, un poco di rispetto sarebbe stato gradito, a prescindere dai ruoli che in quel momento lei ed l’interlocutore ricoprivano.</p><p> </p><p>“Chi siete?” – chiese severa.</p><p>“Mi chiamo Cristiano Simon. Sono il custode della tenuta. Voi dovete essere la persona ch’è arrivata qui insieme al nuovo padrone…”.</p><p>Detto così suonava proprio male…</p><p>Gli epiteti s’espansero freddamente.</p><p>Oscar ammise che se lo meritava.</p><p>Era giunta in quella casa da più di due mesi ormai e non s’era degnata neppure di conoscere quella gente.</p><p>Aveva consentito solo a Donna Lari e a Martin di accedere alla propria vita, per il resto s’era chiusa nella sua torre solitaria e queste erano le conseguenze. Solo che non s’era più a Palazzo Jarjayes dove ci si comportava secondo l’umore, anche se lei aveva sempre portato rispetto ai domestici.</p><p> </p><p>Per André era stato diverso.</p><p>Lui era stato uno di loro, un servo, e questo gli aveva consentito d’esser capace di paragonarsi alla gente come lui e d’entrare nella loro vita con reciproco garbo e solidarietà.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono io…”.</p><p>
  <em>Devi imparare ancora molto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puoi aver ordinato di tirar giù le torri della Bastiglia ma in questo momento sembra terribilmente più difficile trattare con questo tizio così poco cordiale. In un altro momento…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tentò davvero di addomesticare il tono della voce e la rabbia e l’angoscia che si dibattevano…</p><p>Un tempo avrebbe risposto a quel tizio ricambiandolo con altrettanta freddezza.</p><p>“Sono…sono lieta di conoscervi e…scusatemi…non ci siamo mai incontrati…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro annuì, segno che le scuse erano accettate.</p><p>Altro non gli uscì dalla bocca.</p><p>No, così non andava…</p><p> </p><p>“Sapete dirmi dov’è andato André…il padrone?”.</p><p>Si piegò all’appellativo…</p><p>Al nome, istintivamente accarezzato dal tono della voce, s’aggiunse il riconoscimento del ruolo. Forse era meglio così, non le importavano in quel momento simili sottigliezze, voleva solo trovarlo.</p><p>Il tono morbido seppure non supplichevole indusse l’altro a cedere.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha detto che sarebbe andato a fare una passeggiata a cavallo. Forse è ancora nelle scuderie…”.</p><p>
  <em>Che…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Idiozia!</em>
</p><p>Lo pensò davvero Oscar…</p><p>
  <em>Con un tempo del genere…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André, rischierà di finire in un fosso!</em>
</p><p>“Vi ringrazio molto…scusatemi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Sgusciò via approfittando del pertugio che le parve l’altro avesse lasciato libero. Se avesse voluto quello l’avrebbe tenuta lì in eterno. Allora forse gli ordini del nuovo padrone non erano poi così assoluti ed impossibili da scalfire.</p><p>A metà della scala, le mani s’impressero al cordolo di pietra fradicio, che fuori pioveva, a dirotto.</p><p>Da lontano intravide i lumicini che indicavano l’edificio della scuderia, tremanti, offuscati dalla nebbia acquosa sollevata dalla pioggia.</p><p> </p><p>Entrò…</p><p>Lo vide.</p><p>Stava sistemando il sottopancia del cavallo. Le parve che lui l’avesse sentita. Le parve che i gesti si fossero accelerati per accelerare i tempi.</p><p>Nessuna reazione come non ci fosse nessuno.</p><p> </p><p>“André…volevo parlarti…devi ascoltarmi ti prego…non puoi comportarti così…”.</p><p>La voce addomesticata di lei indusse rabbia.</p><p>L’infastidiva la contrizione di lei…</p><p>Non la voleva così, neppure così, che pure l’aveva costretta lui a…</p><p>Non si voltò, non voleva guardarla.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei ancora qui?” – il tono era sprezzante – “Mi sembrava d’essere stato chiaro! Per me il discorso è chiuso! Me ne sto andando, quindi dovrai rimandare questa conversazione ad un altro momento. Sempre abbia voglia di ascoltarti!”.</p><p>La voce netta, dura, i preparativi secchi, veloci, André aveva fretta di uscire, andarsene, prima possibile, ora che lei l’aveva raggiunto.</p><p>Il cavallo s’innervosì, non era abituato alla scarsa delicatezza…</p><p> </p><p>“André, voltati!”.</p><p>No, lui non obbediva.</p><p>“Voltati e guardami in faccia!” - gridò lei imponendosi di sovrastarlo, almeno con la voce.</p><p>Sprezzante fu la risposta.</p><p>“Come hai fatto tu quando sono stato io a chiedertelo!? Quella sera? E tu ti sei rifugiata nell’angolo come se io avessi voluto saltarti addosso!?”.</p><p> </p><p>I preparativi erano quasi ultimati.</p><p>Le redini afferrate…</p><p>Si voltò allora, per forza.</p><p>Lei se lo ritrovò davanti al viso…</p><p>“André, adesso basta! Non puoi rinfacciarmi ogni mio gesto. Non l’ho fatto con l’intenzione di ferirti, credimi…stavo male…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Tu non fai mai nulla con l’intenzione di ferire, Oscar. Però tu ferisci! Sei in grado di ferire a morte anche solo con lo sguardo, quando vuoi…”.</p><p>“Non…”.</p><p>“Non avvicinarti! Non farlo!”.</p><p>Di nuovo il braccio interposto, lo sguardo tagliente addosso.</p><p>La voleva a distanza…</p><p>Lei aveva frapposto il tempo tra di loro.</p><p>Lui ci stava metteva lo spazio.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar era senza parole, il respiro in gola, ingoiava i gesti e la secchezza dei modi di lui e la freddezza.</p><p>Forse la visione sofferente indusse un debole cedimento.</p><p>Talmente effimero…</p><p>“Sai che non ho mai dubitato di te…” – esordì André.</p><p>No, non aveva importanza, il passato non esisteva più.</p><p> </p><p>“Nemmeno quando…”.</p><p>Effimera concessione. No…</p><p>André volle colpire, ancora e ancora…</p><p>Inimmaginabile…</p><p>
  <em>Dio, quando?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che diavolo vorresti…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dire!?</em>
</p><p>Ammutolita, glielo chiese, senza aprir bocca.</p><p> </p><p>“A Limours? Ricordi?” – sibilò lui.</p><p>
  <em>Limours…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi…</em>
</p><p>“André! Non puoi rinfacciarmi…che…che vorresti dire?” – prese a balbettare lei.</p><p> </p><p>“Sai di cosa parlo. Quando siamo riusciti a ritrovarci…non mi hai mai raccontano…nulla…”.</p><p>
  <em>Nulla!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nulla di cosa?</em>
</p><p>“Parla chiaro! Non so a cosa ti riferisci! E se penso che sia…” – forzò lei.</p><p> </p><p>“Vedi che sei perspicace?!” – ironico – “Sappiamo tutt’e due di cosa stiamo parlando. Nemmeno allora…nemmeno allora ho dubitato…di te…”.</p><p>“Perché non c’era nulla di cui dubitare!” – feroce – “Con…con…”.</p><p>“Alain!?”.</p><p>“André! Non è mai accaduto nulla! Lo sai! Non puoi rinfacciarmi…”.</p><p>“Non ti sembra di ripeterlo un po’ troppo spesso!” – sarcastico – “Ho detto che non ho dubitato di te allora…perché continui ad affannarti a precisare che non è accaduto nulla? Né allora…né adesso…lo ripeti un po’ troppo spesso!”.</p><p>Il tono era davvero sarcastico…</p><p>Inammissibile…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No! Non lo ripeterò mai abbastanza se questo servirà a distoglierti da un simile pensiero! Non è mai accaduto nulla tra me e Alain! E non vedo che diavolo c’entri adesso tirare fuori quella storia!?”.</p><p>“Non è accaduto nulla…ma non puoi negare di aver provato qualcosa per lui…questo non l’hai mai negato. In fondo sapevi che m’avevano ammazzato. Non c’era più nulla a legarti a me…la morte scioglie i vincoli, vero!?”.</p><p>“André! Stai esagerando, davvero!”.</p><p>L’ironia sprezzante indusse a sollevare il braccio che lui fulmineo intercettò che ormai la conosceva.</p><p>Strinse il polso…</p><p>Lo strinse che s’immaginò davvero di farle male.</p><p>Lo sguardo azzurro si contrasse…</p><p> </p><p>“Sai che accade? Sai perché mi è venuta in mente quella storia!? Se vuoi te lo spiego…allora…allora forse mi sarebbe importato cosa fosse accaduto tra te e Alain! Adesso…” – un sorrisetto feroce – “Adesso no! Comprendi la differenza?”</p><p>“Non è accaduto nulla!” – s’affannò lei che no, ancora non ci era arrivata.</p><p> </p><p>“E sia! Non m’importa più! E’ questo che volevo farti comprendere…non ti rinfaccio più nulla! Né di aver provato chissà che per Alain…né di non averlo mai ammesso, né con te stessa, né con me! Non ti permetterò d’aver più nessun potere su di me!”.</p><p>La tenne lì, il polso stretto…</p><p>S’avvicinò al viso, il passo in avanti di lui costrinse lei ad arretrare.</p><p>Un passo, un altro passo…</p><p> </p><p>“Non te lo lascerò più fare…se sei qui per il bambino, te l’ho già detto. Non devi preoccuparti. Non gli farò mancare nulla. Gestirò questo posto al meglio delle mie possibilità e appena sarà possibile tornerai ad essere la proprietaria com’è giusto che sia. Sei nobile e questa è la tenuta di tuo padre. E’ tua…non mia. Io sarò il tuo servo e ti servirò…qualsiasi cosa tu decida di fare di me. Quanto a te, se avrai bisogno che venga nel tuo letto…vedrò se ne avrò voglia…dipenderà dai miei impegni…ma non voglio più avere a che fare con te e perdermi dietro l’illusione di poterti amare come pensavo. E che tu sia capace d’amarmi come credo di meritare. Tieniti i tuoi segreti! Resta nel tuo dannato silenzio! Non voglio più avere a che fare con te!!”.</p><p>La spiegazione affondò…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar, altrettanto feroce, pesò ogni parola, che lei aveva compreso adesso e voleva comprendere se anche lui davvero avesse in testa lo stesso intendimento.</p><p>“Vorresti dire che dovrei diventare la tua…la tua…”.</p><p>“Amante!?” – soffiò lui feroce – “Non è poi difficile pronunciare questa parola! In fondo finora ti sei comportata come tale!”.</p><p> </p><p>Tentò di divincolarsi che davvero un ceffone non glielo avrebbe risparmiato.</p><p>Per fermarla André avanzò ancora e lei si ritrovò con le spalle alla parete.</p><p>“Avanti…provaci…<em>amante</em>…le parole non fanno male sai!?” – proseguì lui in tono di sfida – “Non più dei silenzi!”.</p><p>“Mai! Io dovrei essere la <em>tua amante</em> e tu manterresti <em>me</em>? E’ questo che vorresti fare?”.</p><p>Il dialogo scivolava davvero nell’assurdo, che l’unico dubbio era se entrambi non avessero voluto, in realtà, tenersi lì, a sfidarsi, a rinfacciarsi chissà quali colpe, che lasciarsi davvero…</p><p> </p><p>Fu lei ad usare volutamente il termine che mai nella vita avrebbe pensato di sentire scorrere sulla bocca. La voce uscì tremante, che sperò che lui la correggesse e comprendesse l’assurdità e rivelasse solo l’intento di ferirla, provocarla.</p><p>Non fu così.</p><p> </p><p>“Se la metti in questi termini…” – sibilò sarcastico a voce bassa – “Sei libera di scegliere il ruolo che preferisci. Tutti tranne quello d’una persona che dice di amarmi. Non te lo lascerò fare…non mi farai sentire in colpa per la mia decisione…non deciderai più nulla della mia vita! Se vorrò averti come si fa con una puttana o un’amante come tu dici e tu sarai d’accordo allora per me sarà così. In caso contrario non ti mancherà mai nulla in questa casa…ma non avvicinarti più a me e non venirmi a dire che mi ami. Te lo ripeto…sono stanco di vivere nei sensi di colpa per aver mancato nei tuoi confronti. Ho vissuto mesi nel <em>rimorso</em> d’averti ferito e tu sai bene perché…ora sei tu che dovrai sentirti in colpa e vivere in questo modo. Così forse comprenderai che si prova. Ma non aspettarti che venga a soccorrerti. Resta pure nella tua torre solitaria di convinzioni e paure. Non ti sei fidata di me. Bene…t’accontento…e lascerò che tu continui a fidarti solo e solamente di te stessa…e ora spostati se non vuoi che ti venga addosso con il cavallo!”.</p><p> </p><p>Prendeva forma e voce uno strano combattimento.</p><p>Quello con lei…</p><p>Anzi…contro di lei…</p><p> </p><p>Non la voleva accanto a sé.</p><p>Voleva ferirla…allontanarla…</p><p> </p><p>Al rifiuto per il silenzio che lei gli aveva riservato, si mescolava il richiamo di lei, potentissimo, molto più di quello che la rabbia e la delusione avrebbero potuto dettare per indurlo a lasciarla davvero.</p><p>Il compromesso dell’amante era squallido…</p><p> </p><p>Così dovette sforzarsi di rifiutarla e convincere sé stesso che quello sarebbe stato l’unico modo per non soccombere di fronte a lei e a ciò che lei aveva sempre rappresentato nella sua vita.</p><p>
  <em>Tutto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei era tutto.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non sarebbe stato facile, ora, ritrovarsi senza lei, ossia senza tutto ciò che lei era stata nella sua vita.</p><p>Faticava a ragionare in quei termini.</p><p> </p><p>Anche André per un istante tremò alle proprie parole ma l’orgoglio non gli consentì d’arretrare, neppure d’un respiro.</p><p>Ormai era troppo tardi.</p><p>Non poteva cedere. Non dopo quello che aveva compreso. Si disse, per convincersi, che in fondo non l’aveva mai conosciuta. Lui non la riconosceva più.</p><p> </p><p>Solo, sapeva bene che lei non avrebbe mai accettato d’essere <em>amante…</em></p><p>E così la responsabilità di stare lontana sarebbe stata solo sua.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rimase lì, a fissarlo, che il viso fino a quel momento pallido, avvampò.</p><p>L’aveva amato…</p><p>Era differente che essere <em>amante</em>.</p><p>Che amante…</p><p>Si sarebbe sentita usata, sì, davvero, come aveva detto lui.</p><p> </p><p>La gola prese a bruciare, il cuore a battere in maniera disarmonica, che lei si rese conto che André non scherzava. Non gli pareva una strategia quella dell’amante…</p><p>Non voleva ammansirla, come in passato, quando accadeva di discutere e lui s’insinuava nelle terribili schermaglie verbali sull’onore, il rispetto, il senso del dovere, la lealtà, l’uguaglianza, i diritti.</p><p>S’insinuava, con fermezza, forza, passione, ad accogliere la rabbia…</p><p>Che poi si ritrovavano in fondo dalla stessa parte, più sfiniti ed uniti di prima.</p><p>Adesso invece tutto pareva infrangersi di fronte al voto di durezza che aveva stretto il cuore di André.</p><p> </p><p>Si sentì perduta.</p><p>Oscar si sentì, per la prima volta nella vita davvero completamente sola, nonostante lui fosse lì, di fronte a lei.</p><p>La nuova casa, il paese straniero, la vita così diversa da quella del passato. Nulla le apparteneva più e lei non apparteneva più a nessuno.</p><p>Le avevano insegnato molto bene come spezzare i fili che legano le persone…</p><p>Nessuno le aveva insegnato come riannodare i capi.</p><p>Se almeno le avessero spiegato oltre a tirare di spada o usare una pistola, come si faceva a chiedere scusa e a dire e fare capire che l’amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.</p><p> </p><p>Ciò ch’era scorso tra loro non era solo sesso.</p><p>Era amore, dirompente, straziante, assoluto, senza scampo.</p><p>E se l’avesse perso quell’amore, sarebbe morta…</p><p>Non apparteneva più a nessuno.</p><p> </p><p>Il silenzio scese, di nuovo, rotto dagli sgocciolii dell’acqua, fuori.</p><p>Le parve che una voragine si fosse aperta sotto i piedi, intuendo il movimento di André che arretrava e la scansava per montare in sella.</p><p>Oscar non s’arrese, decise di tentare ancora.</p><p>Si parò davanti al cavallo aprendo leggermente le braccia.</p><p> </p><p>“Che fai adesso?” – la rimproverò lui – “Ho detto di spostarti se non vuoi che ti venga addosso!”.</p><p>“Non mi muoverò di qui finché non avremo parlato. E finora sei solo stato capace di dire delle idiozie…per non parlare del fatto che mi terresti con te solo come…Dio come m’avresti definito!? La tua amante o la tua puttana…come preferisci…come vedi non ho paura delle parole…ho solo paura di ciò che potrebbero significare…davvero! Per me…e soprattutto per te! <em>Se ne avrai voglia e se io lo vorrò allora verrai nel mio letto? </em>Che idiozia!” – la replica s’accompagnò all’inevitabile smorfia di disprezzo a mascherare la vergogna che pure si dipinse sul viso accentuando il rossore ed imponendo al corpo d’arretrare.</p><p>Le viscere parlavano da sé…</p><p>“E’ un discorso che al momento non m’interessa!” – digrignò lei piccata – “Ne riparleremo ma ora devi ascoltarmi!”.</p><p> </p><p>Fu lui a farsi avanti di nuovo che quasi la schiacciò contro la porta della scuderia.</p><p>Il verde severo ed acceso si piantò su di lei a sfidarla.</p><p>“Non t’interessano certi discorsi? Per me non ha importanza! Forse non ti è chiaro che io, adesso, la tua voce non la voglio ascoltare! Ho deciso così! Per oggi ne ho avuto abbastanza di te…e poi guardati…non ti sei resa conto che stai di nuovo mettendo te stessa di fronte a tutto pur di ottenere ciò che vuoi? Saresti disposta a farti travolgere e a mettere in pericolo la vita di tuo figlio pur di andare fino in fondo a ciò che ti sei messa in testa! Non mi stupisce…in fondo oggi hai fatto la stessa cosa…”.</p><p>Stavano lì a sfidarsi, con le parole, il respiro, le dita ferme, i corpi immobili seppure impercettibilmente oscillanti l’uno verso quello dell’altra.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar davvero fu attraversata dal timore che lui avrebbe fatto sul serio.</p><p>E poi l’accenno al fatto che lei era stata ed era solo un’incosciente…</p><p>Faticava ad accettarsi come madre che già lui metteva in discussione il ruolo.</p><p>“Non faresti mai una cosa del genere! Non saresti mai capace di venirmi addosso con il cavallo…” – replicò piccata.</p><p> </p><p>“Non provocarmi! Sai che è un gioco pericoloso questo. Forse pensi che sia come nel passato, quand’ero io a cedere ma non è così. Spostati e lasciami passare!”.</p><p>Gridò la richiesta ch’era un ordine.</p><p>André si scansò e con forza aprì il portone della scuderia. L’aria fredda, salmastra ed umida, invase i sensi colpendo i muscoli. Oscar si ritrovò le spalle senza sostegno.</p><p> </p><p>Lui tornò indietro e salì a cavallo: “Spostati!”.</p><p>Di nuovo…</p><p>“No!” – di nuovo…</p><p>“Non provocarmi!”.</p><p>“Non lo farai!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’intuizione fu corretta. André si spazientì e scese da cavallo.</p><p>Lei, immobile in mezzo al passaggio, se lo vide arrivare addosso, passi veloci e decisi, le mani che l’afferravano per le braccia, la stringevano, la trascinavano da parte, come fosse stata un fuscello.</p><p>Non ricordava d’aver mai sentito André prenderla con tale forza e decisione.</p><p>La stava spingendo via, lontano…</p><p>La stava spingendo via da sé.</p><p> </p><p>L’orgoglio messo da parte, sperò che quella forza fosse frutto solo della disperazione e del dolore, provò ad aggrapparsi a lui, per non lasciare che lui si staccasse e se ne andasse.</p><p>“Lasciami!” – gridò lui puntandole addosso uno sguardo carico di rabbia.</p><p>“André…lasciami parlare…non andare…non…voglio…” – lì aggrappata, lì perduta, lì, che non l’aveva mai fatto nella sua vita – “Ho bisogno di te…”.</p><p>Lo supplicava…</p><p>Inaudito…</p><p> </p><p>“E’ troppo tardi Oscar! E’ troppo tardi adesso. Non posso più darti ciò che mi chiedi o meglio ciò che credi di volere da me. Devi guardare dentro di te…devi scontrarti con la tua profonda arroganza…con la testardaggine a voler risolvere i tuoi problemi sempre da sola. Adesso dovrai farlo sul serio perché io non starò più ai tuoi piedi ad attendere che tu decida di consentirmi d’essere parte della tua vita, a morire per te…”.</p><p>André staccò le mani da sé, a forza, che nemmeno lui avrebbe mai pensato d’arrivare a tanto.</p><p>Risoluto, deciso, senza farle male, non le risparmiò l’affronto più cocente, esser messa da parte e lasciata lì, in equilibrio precario sulle gambe.</p><p>Il distacco si consumò alla fine, lei non riuscì a trattenerlo, né coi passi, né con la voce.</p><p>Di nuovo, lo vide uscire, scendere da cavallo, richiudere con rabbia il portone, che il soffio d’aria per poco non spense la lanterna cieca ch’era appesa alla parete.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò lì, nelle orecchie lo scroscio intenso della pioggia, il freddo che percorreva i muscoli.</p><p>Si ritrovò lì, l’assenza che prendeva a permeare il respiro, i sensi…</p><p>Pregò di non prendere a tossire…</p><p>Pregò di non svenire lì, che le forze avevano preso a scivolare via e lei si ritrovò a terra, appoggiata alla porta.</p><p>Pregò di non esser vista che la compassione, quella non la voleva da nessuno.</p><p>Non c’era più nessuno.</p><p> </p><p>Si rialzò, tornò nella camera.</p><p>Donna Lari le chiese di perdonarla, che anche la donna conveniva che quella fosse una misura assurda ma doveva eseguire l’ordine di Andrè.</p><p>Chiuse a chiave la porta che dava sul cortile posteriore della casa. L’altra porta no, quella la lasciò aperta.</p><p>Gli occhi puntarono alla loggia…</p><p>“Madame…non penserete mica d’uscire fuori con questo tempo?”.</p><p>Donna Lari era intenta ad asciugarla che l’altra era fradicia.</p><p>“Nel vostro stato…davvero monsieur ha ragione che dovete riguardarvi…”.</p><p>Ecco, adesso era davvero in trappola. Ostaggio di sé stessa e del bambino che portava in grembo.</p><p> </p><p>Sottoposta ad una proposta assurda…</p><p>
  <em>Vigliacco!</em>
</p><p>Le lacrime stavano impigliate nella gola, non gliel’avrebbe data la soddisfazione di vedergliene versare nemmeno una.</p><p>Che per lei quella era davvero una battaglia.</p><p>Ammise che mai nella vita s’era ritrovata a combattere una battaglia così estrema, mai s’era sentita più devastata come in quel momento.</p><p> </p><p>Forse quando Bouillè le aveva detto d’aver ammazzato André…</p><p>Che lui era morto.</p><p>Forse solo allora s’era sentita annientata…</p><p>Quando pensava che André fosse morto.</p><p>E adesso?</p><p> </p><p>Era stanca di trovare paragoni tra le vicende della vita.</p><p>Ma ritrovarsi André come avversario…</p><p>Un nemico ben più subdolo.</p><p>In sostanza André non voleva più avere a che fare con lei.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ha detto che se vorrai potrai diventare la sua amante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Certo, quale miglior modo poteva trovare per ferirti, per punirti?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per tenerti lontano!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vigliacco! Lo sa bene che non accetterai mai!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E così la responsabilità sarà solo tua…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Se accetterai!? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se proverai a sfidarlo esattamente come vuole lui!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse sarà lui a tirarsi indietro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui non potrebbe mai essere capace di…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Di…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seduta, sul letto, la camicia mezza aperta, le mani scivolarono sulla pancia, s’appoggiarono.</p><p>Erano le proprie mani, le proprie dita aperte.</p><p>D’improvviso comprese che avrebbe voluto le sue mani, su di sé, non le proprie…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E se invece decidesse d’andare fino in fondo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ stato capace di tirar fuori delle affermazioni assurde, terribili.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché non dovrebbe dimostrarti che fa sul serio!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora saresti tu a non avere il coraggio di fare ciò che ti chiede…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non potresti mai stare con lui solo per…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo per sesso!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dopo quello che c’è stato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’hai amato…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui ha amato te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui stesso te l’ha ricordato quella sera, quando cercava di convincerti a parlare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui ti ha amato più di chiunque altro al mondo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come potrebbe stare con te solo per…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E se fosse così? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moriresti…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non potresti mai concederti a lui e sapere che lui ti prenderebbe come si fa con un’amante!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vigliacco…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo sa bene che tu non accetteresti mai…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Così avrà pensato di liberarsi di te.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dovrai combattere contro te stessa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che assurdità!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dovrai dimostrargli che lo ami e che non accetterai mai…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Pioveva a dirotto.</p><p>C’aveva messo un po’ a ritrovare l’orientamento, là in mezzo alla campagna, ma poi la strada l’aveva intravista.</p><p>“Padrone!” – la voce di Valentino Simon ch’era riuscito ad andargli dietro.</p><p>“Taci! Tornatene a casa! Non occorre…”.</p><p>“Padrone! Resto con voi!”.</p><p> </p><p>Si poteva davvero pensare d’essere stati ricacciati indietro nel tempo. Solo che la bettola aveva un aspetto più rispettabile e l’aveva trovata subito, che stava quasi al centro del paese. Non conosceva molti sistemi per sbollire la rabbia che adesso si dava davvero del pazzo.</p><p> </p><p>S’era seduto lì, solo un istante per comprendere che quelli ch’erano già dentro l’aveva riconosciuto.</p><p>Si il tempo poteva anche aver preso a scorrere a ritroso ma di certo non s’era a Parigi.</p><p> </p><p>“Padrone ma che ci facciamo qui? Se volevate bere chiedevo a mia madre…a casa…”.</p><p>“Ti ho detto di fare silenzio! Se non t’aggrada il posto puoi tornartene a casa! Ci sono abituato!”.</p><p>“Che? Ma…”.</p><p>“Mi sono trovato in posti peggiori! Di certo qui non capiterà di finire in mezzo ad una rissa!”.</p><p>La parlata era già scivolata via…</p><p>Annebbiata dal vino.</p><p> </p><p>Valentino Simon s’era passato le mani nei capelli diverse volte e poi sulla faccia che il padrone così proprio non l’aveva mai visto. Sempre calmo, silenzioso, severo nell’atteggiamento ch’emanava senso di rispetto…</p><p>No, così…</p><p>“Torna a casa! Te l’ho detto! Perdi solo tempo a stare qui! Io ne ho già perduto abbastanza!”.</p><p> </p><p>Negò Valentino Simon con la testa…</p><p>Negò che non sapeva più da che parte farsi. Che quando il locandiere fece intendere che presto avrebbe chiuso a chiave la porta e quei pochi avventori avevano preso ad alzarsi dalla sedia, chi traballando, chi imprecando aggiustandosi il bavero del mantello, a lui era venuto un colpo che il padrone stava lì, fermo, la testa bassa, il vino aveva fatto il suo effetto, il peggiore, quello d’annebbiare la vista, ancora di più.</p><p> </p><p>Pensava sarebbe riuscito a riportarlo a casa in quelle condizioni. In fondo il vino può anche rendere docili…</p><p>No…</p><p>“Padrone ma che volete fare, star fuori tutta la notte?”.</p><p> </p><p>Era buio, era freddo, aveva smesso di piovere.</p><p>Valentino Simon si ritrovò a metà strada con l’altro che biascicava una strana nenia lamentosa, sconnessa, nebulosa…</p><p>“Padrone! Siamo vicini alla Tenuta Raisi…”.</p><p>“La Tenuta Raisi…” – biascicò André – “Quindi?”.</p><p>“Quindi manca poco ad arrivare ad Alcantia!” – proseguì Valentino che tentava di tener ritto l’altro sulla sella.</p><p>“No!” – le redini tirare a forza – “No! Aspetta!”.</p><p>“Che c’è adesso?” – chiese il giovane che già presagiva un altro guaio.</p><p>“Devo…madame era venuta alla tenuta per sapere s’era tutto a posto…”.</p><p>“Embè!?” – il giovane era frastornato e…</p><p>“E allora devo andare a ringraziarla!”.</p><p> </p><p>No, il padrone non gli pareva proprio il genere di persona…</p><p>“A quest’ora?” – saltò su d’istinto Valentino Simon che poi convenne con sé stesso d’aver detto un’idiozia. Sì perché se n’era accorto anche lui che il padrone aveva stretto una certa amicizia con la donna in questione e quindi, a ben pensare, non doveva esserci nulla di male se quello decideva di presentarsi a casa dell’altra, a quell’ora…</p><p>Forse in Francia funzionava così. Lui non c’era abituato a ragionare a quel modo, ecco perché s’era stupito.</p><p> </p><p>“Vai a casa!” – il nuovo ordine…</p><p>André era sceso da cavallo, lo sguardo annebbiato aveva preso a fissare l’edificio, la struttura in parte simile alla tenuta in cui da oltre due mesi stava vivendo.</p><p>
  <em>Due mesi…</em>
</p><p>Il lasso temporale impresse il marchio a fuoco sui sensi.</p><p>Per tutto quel tempo non l’aveva più toccata, non l’aveva più avuta per sé…</p><p>E lei aspettava un bambino…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da quando…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il vino offuscò i sensi disperdendo il ragionamento.</p><p>L’unico appiglio, insensato e beffardo, fu la faccia di Alain che lo guardava storto.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non è necessario che tu gli dica nulla...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non posso mentirgli!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mentirgli? Vorresti raccontare quello che è accaduto tra noi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli racconterò quello che è accaduto sì...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar, in fondo...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Vorresti dire che non è accaduto nulla tra noi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No! Non è accaduto nulla infatti! Io ho cercato di aiutarti e di tenerti lontano dai guai...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dovrei mentire ad André?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma scusa...gli mentiresti se gli dicessi che noi due...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Temi la sua reazione? Oppure faceva tutto parte del tuo genere di divertimento?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porc...sai che non è così! Oscar io... se tu avessi tentato di scappare...era per questo...te l’ho detto che non mi sono divertito e ho cercato di aiutarti e...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ecco, vedi...questa è la verità...questo gli dirò...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma...non puoi!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché? Perché non posso? Non si sceglie di amare...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cosa...ma io...io te l’ho detto...ma...non voglio che lui pensi male di te...quello che provo...temo possa sporcare l’immagine che lui ha di te...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alain...un tempo ho pagato molto caro il mio silenzio...e non voglio che accada di nuovo. Adesso vattene!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sono io...Oscar...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scusa...credevo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Credevi fosse Alain?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ stato qui. Voleva sapere come stavo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Certo...è ovvio...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>L’ho baciata! Sì! Se vuoi che te lo confermi, sì! L’ho baciata! E ci ho pure dormito assieme...e sono stato io a cambiarle la fasciatura...e anche la camicia se proprio lo vuoi sapere!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Io non sono come te. Io potrò essermi comportato da idiota ma non fino al punto da...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Quanto tempo sarebbe stato necessario perché tu...invece...avresti deciso d’oltrepassare il limite?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non si sceglie di amare...io non voglio sapere questo. Ma tu...Oscar tu devi dirmelo in faccia che cosa senti... io voglio sapere se tu...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Non ha mai risposto a questa domanda…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E questo bambino, adesso…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo penetrò attraverso la coltre scura.</p><p>“Vai a casa Valentino…” – la voce s’era ammorbidita – “Io non torno questa notte…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il filo s’era sciolto…</p><p>I lembi ondeggiavano adesso al ritmo calmo del vento d’inverno.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Rabbia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tu non hai capito niente</em>
</p><p>
  <em>di come sono io</em>
</p><p>
  <em>e di come ti amerei di più</em>
</p><p>
  <em>se una volta fossi tu a cercarmi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu non hai capito niente</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ma forse capirai</em>
</p><p>
  <em>quando un giorno</em>
</p><p>
  <em>mi sarò stancato</em>
</p><p>
  <em>di te che aspetti sempre</em>
</p><p>
  <em>e quel giorno</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ti farò aspettare</em>
</p><p>
  <em>inutilmente.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Luigi Tenco</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rabbia</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Joria!”.</p><p>Ambrose s’era precipitata di sotto, nello studiolo.</p><p>Era tardi ma Donna Artemisia era intenta ad abbozzare acconciature, la grafite procedeva veloce sul foglio, tratti decisi e poi morbidi.</p><p>Lì davanti a sé, il disegnetto di <em>Monsieur Martin Grandier</em>, uno schizzo appena abbozzato, lo sguardo severo seppur fulgido che l’aveva ammaliata.</p><p>Quello ritratto non era André.</p><p>Dunque doveva essere il famigerato amico…</p><p> </p><p>“Joria! Vieni su!”.</p><p>“Che ti prende? E’ tardissimo! Non è ora di coricarti?”.</p><p>“Lascia perdere…monsieur è qui!”.</p><p>L’altra sgranò lo sguardo. <em>Monsieur </em>era <em>monsieur…</em></p><p>Ormai non ve n’erano altri nell’esistenza delle due donne. Non si trattava d’uno spasimante di Ambrose che quella aveva ancora troppi grilli per la testa per trovarsi un fidanzato ma poi forse in realtà l’aveva già trovato.</p><p>“Che stai dicendo?”.</p><p> </p><p>S’era alzata Donna Artemisia ed era corsa nell’atrio. Non c’era nessuno…</p><p>“Ma che t’inventi tu?” – rimproverò la sorella.</p><p>“Ma l’è di fuori! Ha bussato il suo custode…quello che si chiama Valentino e ha detto che il padrone voleva parlarti e poi il giovanotto se n’è andato che il suo padrone l’ha rispedito a casa!”.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Joria non rispose. Si cacciò fuori, così com’era vestita, in vestaglia, ch’era così che amava lavorare soprattutto di notte.</p><p>C’era davvero Monsieur Grandier, di fuori. Era sceso da cavallo, stava lì, al buio, il lume della lanternina all’ingresso si spandeva sul mantello lucido di pioggia, sul cavallo fradicio come il suo cavaliere.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…ma…è tardi…”.</p><p>L’altro non parlò immediatamente.</p><p>“Monsieur…” – Donna Joria fu costretta ad avvicinarsi.</p><p>L’altro pareva sovrappensiero quasi non sapesse d’essere lì.</p><p>“Mons…”.</p><p>Lo sguardo era basso, André annebbiato dall’alcol, intuiva d’esser stato avventato. Ormai era lì.</p><p>“Perdonate…me l’aveva detto Valentino ch’era tardi…ma mi pareva giusto venire a ringraziarvi. Siete stata premurosa…”.</p><p>“Ma sì certo… non era…necessario…”.</p><p> </p><p>Le parole morirono in gola. L’altro s’era sempre comportato in maniera esemplare, mai un tono storto, mai nessun rimprovero, mai nessuna intemperanza. Il fatto d’esser finito fin lì, a quell’ora, deponeva per chissà quale guaio.</p><p>“Ma è accaduto qualcosa? Il vostro amico…”.</p><p>Non sapeva che pensare Donna Joria, le venne in mente quello.</p><p>“Va tutto bene…sta bene…anzi sta benissimo!” – chiosò André e nel tono prese ad espandersi un accento di malcelata rabbia.</p><p> </p><p>“Vogliate perdonare la mia avventata decisione…tornate dentro…è freddo…buona serata…”.</p><p>“Ma no! Che dite! Vi pare il caso d’avventurarvi a quest’ora verso casa?”.</p><p>“Madame…non è il caso che resti!” – il tono s’era fatto severo.</p><p>Sì, non era opportuno che l’altro restasse ma davvero a Donna Joria quella visita parve strana, dettata da chissà quale inconscio desiderio.</p><p>“Vi prego…si tratterà solo di qualche minuto…un’ora al massimo! Venite dentro…vi scalderete…vi darò un vestito asciutto…poi sì…credo anch’io…”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si sollevò ad osservare la donna che aveva di fronte.</p><p>Lo sguardo dell’altra era un poco spaventato ma serrato nell’intransigente invito ad evitare di commettere altre sciocchezze oltre quella d’esser finito lì, a quell’ora.</p><p>André convenne che stava davvero commettendo un’idiozia ma era stanco di rammentarsi sempre di ciò che faceva per ammettere s’era gesto sensato ed era stanco pensarsi sempre puntuale, integerrimo, sincero…</p><p>Voleva stare lontano dalla casa in cui c’era <em>lei </em>che se fosse tornato il richiamo di lei l’avrebbe costretto a cedere e lui non voleva cedere, non adesso, non più.</p><p> </p><p>Il fuoco nel camino venne ravvivato, la stanza assunse contorni meno scuri.</p><p>“Vado a cercarvi una camicia…sono spiacente ma gli unici abiti maschili che possiedo…”.</p><p>André intuì: “Non dovete disturbarvi…immagino a cosa vi riferite…piuttosto non è necessario…non vorrei disonorare…”.</p><p>L’altra s’avvicinò mettendosi l’indice sulla bocca: “Sssh! Non dite altre stupidaggini! I vestiti sono fatti per essere indossati. Nemmeno so se v’andranno bene ma la corporatura direi che è simile!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo sprofondò nel divanetto.</p><p>Il chiarore del fuoco danzava davanti agli occhi. Nello stomaco aveva abbastanza alcol d’annebbiare i pensieri ma non al punto da rischiare d’essere scortese od inopportuno con le sue ospiti.</p><p>Ambrose de La Tour entrò con un vassoio. Il liquido aranciato invitava.</p><p>“Mia sorella m’ha detto che per scaldarsi dal freddo non c’è nulla di meglio d’un bicchierino di questo…”.</p><p>“Questo…” – ripeté André che s’accorse che <em>questo </em>era niente di meno che rhum ed il cuore sprofondò recuperando l’immagine di sé seduto al tavolaccio della cambusa de Le Comte Vert ad ingoiare la mistura dannata in attesa che il cuoco rammendasse le ferite, in attesa che lei si risvegliasse.</p><p> </p><p>Un istante…</p><p>Il baratro…</p><p>
  <em>Che diavolo stai facendo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei ti ha mentito…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti ha tenuto fuori dalla sua vita…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non glielo permetterai più!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarai tu adesso a star fuori dalla sua vita…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che stai facendo?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ecco!”.</p><p>Donna Joria era tornata.</p><p>“Lascio tutto qui! Cambiatevi pure!”.</p><p>“Joria…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra sussultò sgranando lo sguardo, si ritrovava in balia d’un nome ch’erano anni che non usciva dalla bocca d’un uomo. Solo le sorelle ormai la chiamavano così e quando l’aveva detto a quell’uomo se volesse farlo, lui s’era rifiutato.</p><p>Non c’era più abituata ad esser salvata da un uomo, lei si salvava sempre da sola, ma fu come se il proprio nomignolo in bocca all’altro l’avesse ricacciata giù nel baratro da cui lei aveva tentato faticosamente d’uscire in tutti quegli anni ma al tempo stesso fosse proprio quello a tenderle la mano per tornare a respirare.</p><p>“Fate…con comodo…” – balbettò saltando quasi all’indietro, guadagnando la porta e poi uscendo e richiudendo l’uscio mentre la sorella la guardava con aria sconvolta.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma che…è…successo?” – chiese Ambrose.</p><p>“Nulla…è tardi…monsieur s’asciugherà e poi…” - il tono era risoluto seppur contratto – “Hai fatto come ti ho detto?”.</p><p>L’altra annuì.</p><p>“Vorrebbe andarsene…è meglio che riposi un poco…se resta non ci sarà nulla di male…” – riprese Joria balbettando un poco.</p><p>Artemisia de La Tour percepiva una distrazione eccessiva verso l’altro. Gli piaceva, era raffinato, elegante, risoluto, pacato.</p><p>Non le accadeva da tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Ambrose guardò la sorella, le sopracciglia folte s’inarcarono, come a dire, se lo dici tu!</p><p>
  <em>Con quello che m’hai fatto mettere nel bicchiere…</em>
</p><p>La contestazione arrivò all’altra che si schermì: “E per il suo bene! Sono stanca di vedere uomini ammazzarsi per lo stupido senso d’orgoglio di non dover dipendere dalle decisioni d’una donna!”.</p><p>
  <em>E questo non era bene…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Donna Joria s’era seduta davanti al fuoco dell’altra stanza. Nessun rumore, nulla che provenisse dalla camera dove aveva lasciato l’ospite.</p><p>Alla fine si alzò, le mani a chiudere i lembi della camicia da notte e poi dello scialle e poi, le mani strette nelle mani, si fece coraggio. Bussò, nessuna risposta. Bussò ancora…</p><p>Nulla…</p><p> </p><p>Entrò alla fine ritrovandosi lo sguardo vuoto che prese a cercare l’uomo che aveva lasciato lì e ch’era lì in effetti, seduto sul divanetto davanti al camino, rivestito ed asciutto, solo i capelli un poco arruffati ed umidi, lo sguardo fisso alle lingue di fuoco, le mani chiuse nelle mani, leggermente portato in avanti come se in quel fuoco ci si sarebbe buttato dentro.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…”.</p><p>Nessuna risposta, la donna s’avvicinò, piano, fermandosi giusto il tempo di godere del profilo dell’altro, statico, bianco, morbido, lontano.</p><p>Non lo chiamò più, si sedette a mani giunte.</p><p>Non era mica facile salvarli gli uomini però!</p><p> </p><p>L’altro rimase in silenzio, immerso nelle dannate parole che le aveva rovesciato addosso.</p><p>Volgari, crudeli fino all’inverosimile. E adesso era lì a chiedersi come fosse stato possibile e da dove fossero sgorgate…</p><p>Il silenzio equivale alla menzogna…</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>T’interessa davvero sapere perché l’ha fatto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E quando anche ci fosse una risposta, una spiegazione…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa cambierebbe?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nulla…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La considerazione s’impose netta, che André si alzò di scatto, che nemmeno s’era accorto che Joria era seduta lì e quella un poco si spaventò.</p><p>Biascicò alcune parole, una mezza dannazione e poi che non gl’importava più un accidente di niente di nessuno e di nulla…</p><p>Disse ch’era stanco…</p><p>L’altra intuì che non fosse stanco di quella giornata ma d’altro che chissà da dove proveniva.</p><p> </p><p>Il passo malfermo lo condusse verso il letto ch’era lì vicino.</p><p>L’altra s’era alzata, spaventata, non osava avvicinarsi, che il comportamento dell’uomo straziava, incomprensibile e folle.</p><p>“André…” - lo chiamò per nome – “Che…”.</p><p>“Nulla! Non accade nulla!” – replicò lui, nemmeno sorpreso che quella l’avesse pronunciato il suo nome, andandosi a sedere su letto e cadendo all’indietro.</p><p> </p><p>Joria s’avvicinò: “State male!”.</p><p>“No…” – la negazione uscì sommessa – “Perdonate…”.</p><p>“Va bene…restate pure qui…fuori è buio pesto…”.</p><p>“Non posso…” – la voce usciva a mala pena, l’alcol s’era irradiato nei muscoli ed altrettanto beffardamente li lasciava liberi, distrutti ed immobili.</p><p> </p><p>Joria convenne di non contraddirlo, che in fondo sarebbe bastato poco…</p><p>Sì, davvero poco. Rimase in piedi ad attendere mentre il sonno cupo e pesante avvolse la coscienza dell’altro lasciandolo lì, mezzo disteso, la camicia conosciuta addosso, il volto stanco e perduto, gli occhi chiusi.</p><p> </p><p>Come l’altra volta la donna si lasciò guidare dal respiro dell’uomo.</p><p>Ricompose il corpo trascinando su le gambe, indugiando sul viso, gli occhi chiusi.</p><p>Finalmente poteva osservarlo senza timore d’essere giudicata.</p><p> </p><p>I lineamenti erano asciutti, le guance un poco scavate, la barba appena accennata.</p><p>Una carezza, le dita scivolarono sul viso poi sulla fronte a scostare piano i capelli, massaggiando la pelle, sfiorando la linea del naso, appoggiandosi alle labbra, lisciandole per toccarne la consistenza.</p><p>Sfiorò la cicatrice…</p><p>Rammentò lo scarno racconto a giustificare l’evento che aveva segnato per sempre il volto e la vita dell’altro.</p><p>Poche parole…</p><p>Uno scontro con un ladro.</p><p>Nessun’altra spiegazione che l’altra ammise che non avrebbe avuto necessità di sapere altro del passato.</p><p>Le pareva che il presente fosse già ingarbugliato a sufficienza e quella visita così strana era stata sufficiente a disarticolare e confondere tutta la calma e la quiete che la presenza dell’uomo aveva infuso attorno a sé fino ad allora.</p><p> </p><p>“Riposate pure…qui non accadrà nulla…”.</p><p>La voce bassa, si chinò a baciare la fronte libera. Poi lo coprì ed uscì facendo attenzione a non fare rumore.</p><p>Nelle dita v’era impressa una carezza…</p><p> </p><p>Una carezza…</p><p>Le mani sul ventre accarezzavano la pelle liscia, tesa…</p><p>Ancora più tesa dell’altra volta.</p><p>Attese…</p><p>Attese d’ascoltare un rumore di fuori, impercettibile, che invadesse il silenzio. Si sarebbe alzata, l’avrebbe visto e…</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che diavolo hai fatto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E come si è permesso André di…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trattarmi come…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non riusciva a ripetersi ciò che le aveva sbattuto in faccia lui…</p><p>Una carezza…</p><p>
  <em>Devi parlargli…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>S’addormentò, all’erta, in attesa d’ascoltarlo rientrare che però nessuno venne quelle notte.</p><p> </p><p>Adesso sentiva freddo, un freddo terribile. Si svegliò raggomitolata, percorsa da brividi, gli occhi feriti dalla luce intensa che inondava la loggia, ch’era finita lì, nemmeno se n’era accorta.</p><p> </p><p>Un mugugno, la testa batteva, la nausea tenuta a bada solo dall’aroma intenso del the che si spandeva per la stanza.</p><p>Individuò il vassoio, la teiera, le tazze, tre fette di torta…</p><p>Tutto si riaffacciò alla mente squarciando il vuoto in cui s’era risvegliato…</p><p>
  <em>Oscar…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oscar aspetta un figlio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E non te l’ha detto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La porta si spalancò…</p><p>“Monsieur…buongiorno!” – il tono era pacato che forse l’altra s’immaginava che la sbronza della notte precedente avesse lasciato i più deleteri effetti alla testa ed allo stomaco.</p><p>Ambrose de La Tour spalancò le tende…</p><p> </p><p>“Mademoiselle…che ore…sono?” – chiese André incerto.</p><p>“Non è tardi! Mia sorella però m’ha detto di venirvi a svegliare…potete prendere del tè e…come vi sentite?”.</p><p>La fanciulla gli girava attorno, gli occhi nocciola grandi e vispi tentavano di scorgere chissà cosa ma niente.</p><p>“Vi ringrazio…è stato deplorevole da parte mia essermi addormentato…”.</p><p>“Oh…non ve ne curate! Mia sorella non ha pregiudizi per certe situazioni. Piuttosto, dopo colazione, vi attende nello studiolo…ad esser sincera adesso è fuori ma quando sarete pronto…”.</p><p>“Devo rientrare…mi spiace…” – la mente era confusa, non fino al punto d’aver scordato chi fosse, dove fosse e perché diavolo fosse finito lì. Non avrebbe dovuto…</p><p>Eppure…</p><p> </p><p>L’aria frizzante del mattino rinfrancò i muscoli abbattuti. Lo sguardo prese a cercare la donna in mezzo alle casupole di vetro e ferro sul retro del palazzo. Parevano serre…</p><p>Sì…</p><p>André provò a sbirciare dentro, dai vetri un poco appannati dalla condensa si rivelava una coltre di piante aromatiche, rosmarini, piccoli aranci, pini di dimensioni ridottissime e poi rose, rose appena fiorite o che sarebbero sbocciate di lì a qualche ora.</p><p>La luce inondava i bozzoli riparati e tiepidi. Dentro una casupola André ritrovò la figura di Joria, talmente concentrata a studiare la tonalità d’un fiore che non s’accorse che lui era entrato e che s’era messo ad osservarla, lei lì a fare smorfie, a toccare i petali, a chiudere gli occhi quasi volesse intuirne la consistenza.</p><p>E’ vero…</p><p> </p><p>André s’immaginò che la tonalità d’un tessuto o d’un petalo o della pelle d’un individuo dipendessero anche dalla consistenza, così che per carpirne il colore la si doveva assaggiare, attraverso il tatto.</p><p> </p><p>“Madame…”.</p><p>Un sussulto…</p><p>I fogli ed i pennellini caddero a terra come la tavoletta di legno su cui viravano tonalità intense di rosso ed arancione.</p><p>“Perdonate…”.</p><p> </p><p>“André! Siete voi!” – trillò l’altra – “Non vi avevo sentito entrare. Come state?”.</p><p>Madame s’era avvicinata, e poi s’era chinata a raccogliere quel che rimaneva della mescola.</p><p>“Meglio…siete stata davvero gentile a lasciarmi riposare…non avrei dovuto…”.</p><p>“Via! Ieri sera avreste davvero rischiato di finire in un fosso! Ve l’ho detto che ormai non mi faccio più salvare dagli uomini! Vorrà dire che adesso mi vanterò d’averne salvato uno!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il tono era divertito, morbidamente orgoglioso.</p><p>“Piuttosto…che ne dite di dare un’occhiata ai miei registri già che siete qui? Così non dovrete tornare…so per certo, per averli controllati io stessa, che i dati delle vendite sono corretti…”.</p><p>“Madame…”.</p><p>“Joria!” – puntualizzò l’altra, lo sguardo indulgente ma non troppo che non voleva recedere d’un pollice su quanto era accaduto.</p><p>“Cosa?” – André non capiva o meglio non ricordava.</p><p>“Ieri notte…rammentate? M’avete chiamato Joria…continuate pure…è più semplice e non ci s’impiega un’ora a pronunciare il mio nome!”.</p><p> </p><p>André non ricordava proprio. Che altro aveva detto o fatto di cui avrebbe potuto pentirsi?</p><p>I pugni si strinsero e la mascella si chiuse in una smorfia di disappunto.</p><p>
  <em>Non deve più importarti adesso!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sei libero, dannazione! Non devi più render conto a nessuno di cosa fai e di quando lo fai!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E con chi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rammentarsi d’esser libero era pensiero che pulsava nelle viscere e bruciava dannatamente.</p><p>Non c’era abituato.</p><p>Che fosse libero poi perché lui aveva deciso di esserlo…</p><p>Era ancora più sorprendente.</p><p>La poca libertà di cui aveva goduto nella vita era pur sempre stata concessione di altri. Adesso era lui che voleva stringerla tra le dita, assaporare il balzo che lo separava dalla strada già tracciata a quella ignota del fare da sé ed imboccare il sentiero sconosciuto della scelta.</p><p>Sì, aveva sempre scelto <em>lei</em> nella sua vita…</p><p>Adesso…</p><p> </p><p>“D’accordo…” – si limitò ad annuire lui.</p><p>“Bene! Seguitemi…vi lascerò con quelle dannatissime carte mentre io scenderò nello studiolo a tentare di catturare questo…dannatissimo colore!”.</p><p>L’eloquio era sorprendente per una contessa…</p><p>Solo un’altra persona era solita esprimersi così!</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo dei pochi domestici era sgranato sul gruppetto che si chiudeva nello studio, quello buono, tre pareti armoniosamente ricolme di libri dai dorsetti più disparati, la quarta incisa dal grande camino che vomitava calore e luce.</p><p>“Vi lascio…buon lavoro…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un inchino e André si ritrovò solo. S’impose di controllare i documenti come gli era stato chiesto ma la mente galleggiava nella strana mistura di suoni, odori, contatti.</p><p>Rigurgiti della mente annebbiata dove a poco a poco si facevano nuovamente strada i rantoli della rabbia a rigettargli addosso il comportamento di lei.</p><p>Non si era mai sentito così dannatamente vicino ad Oscar come in quel momento ed al tempo stesso così dannatamente ostile a tutto quanto la riguardava.</p><p> </p><p>La scomposta constatazione portò davvero il cuore a contrarsi, ch’ebbe paura, paura che il filo che li univa, da sempre, si fosse definitivamente spezzato, reciso di netto dalla imperscrutabile ostilità di lei, ancora più beffarda d’un tempo, che quando non sapevano di amarsi, quando lei non lo sapeva, era stato comprensibile tenersi per sé gli accidenti della vita.</p><p>Adesso no…</p><p>Non poteva più tollerarlo. Gli pareva un’assurdità…</p><p>Non era più comprensibile.</p><p>Oscar era sempre la stessa, allora.</p><p>
  <em>Tu no…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Incontrò lo sguardo di Ambrose, sul divanetto, intenta a disfare una matassina di lana ingarbugliata dai giochi d’un pestifero gattino. La giovane gli sorrise indicando senza dire una parola una porta. Poi la mano indicò verso il basso, segno che si dovevano scendere delle scale.</p><p> </p><p>Il resto del percorso André l’intuì fiutando odore d’olio di lino, latte bollito, cera, essenza di lavanda, colla di pesce…</p><p>Un groviglio di misture, sentori, freddi e caldi guidò i passi.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò nello studiolo, un’assurda stanza ch’era al piano interrato sì ma nel ventre d’una collinetta sventrata, così che dalla finestra aperta si poteva davvero vedere il mare, lontano, grigio, in tempesta sotto i raggi pallidi del sole d’inverno.</p><p>Non volle spaventare la donna ch’era intenta a provare e riprovare la tonalità d’un tessuto, avvicinando il viso al pannello di legno, poi indietreggiando, guardandolo da destra a sinistra e poi viceversa.</p><p>La cernita visiva era meticolosa, faticosa, s’intuiva che l’altra era concentrata ed estraniata da tutto.</p><p> </p><p>Poi si decise. André si alzò, fece un passo, per tentare d’aggirarla e presentarsi di lato, che quella non si spaventasse di nuovo, che no, quella fece un passo indietro e si ritrovò il percorso ostruito.</p><p> </p><p>Immersa nei suoi ragionamenti cacciò un grido e Andrè fu costretto ad afferrare al volo la tavolozza che vorticava in aria, assieme agl’intingoli che fungevano da diluenti. Due boccette riuscì ad afferrarle, la terza, olio d’oliva misto ad essenza di lavanda s’infranse a terra spandendo per l’aria il fragrante aroma delle distese della Provenza.</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonate!” – si scusò André – “Non sono proprio capace di cogliere il momento adatto a non spaventarvi…”.</p><p>Joria rimase lì, senza voltarsi, l’uomo alle spalle. Gli occhi osservavano il dipinto abbozzato, mentre il cuore batteva scomposto, alterato.</p><p>“Di nulla…quando sono qui sotto difficilmente m’accorgo di quel che accade intorno. Spesso le mie sorelle vengono a trovarmi e poi se ne vanno e io non so nemmeno che sono state qui…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò finalmente Joria, che l’uomo che aveva alle spalle non aveva fatto un passo indietro per anteporre la cortese distanza necessaria al rispetto dell’etichetta.</p><p>Vicinissimi, l’altra tirò un respiro fondo, che a poco a poco si sentiva sempre più disarmata e scoperta, ma non sapeva nulla dell’altro, nulla. Eccetto che suoi modi gentili, compiutamente nobili, anche se lui aveva detto di non esserlo.</p><p> </p><p>E poi…</p><p>Poi aveva ascoltato un raro profumo scorrergli sulla pelle, la notte precedente, quando s’era permessa di toccarlo ed aveva appoggiato la mano sul petto, la sensazione del battito s’era espansa, catturata dal palmo che adesso stava chiuso nell’altro, in attesa che la memoria riportasse la eco.</p><p>Un profumo dolce e pieno…</p><p>Assurdamente aveva pensato non potesse esser che quello dell’amico e allora i pensieri avevano preso a vorticare.</p><p> </p><p>André s’era scostato alla fine andando più vicino al quadro. Intuì pennellate decise, un colore pieno seppure frutto di mescole tentate, poi rifiutate, poi ritentate finché l’approdo pareva quello d’un mare scuro, fondo, eppure trasparente in cui s’intuivano volteggiare ricami dorati, coralli rossi e pungenti.</p><p>Non disse nulla…</p><p>Joria si ritrovò le spalle dell’altro e lui davanti a sé. Fu lei a non arretrare, fu lei a percepire la stoffa della giacca sulle spalle dell’uomo che aveva di fronte.</p><p>La consistenza le era nota, era l’indumento del suo povero marito.</p><p>Le parve invece che il sentore sconosciuto fosse scomparso e così, senza pensare, senza ragionare, senza voler null’altro, s’avvicinò di più, le mani ricaddero ai fianchi e la fronte s’appoggiò alla schiena dell’altro, permettendosi il debole ma potente contatto.</p><p> </p><p>André se ne avvide, il gesto intenso s’espanse riverberandosi come vertigine sconosciuta, frustando i sensi, imponendogli di scansarsi.</p><p>Eppure…</p><p>Ritrovarsi qualcuno appoggiato a sé, alle spalle, non era sensazione da poco, non era gesto che potesse essere scansato via così, in un istante, che l’altra sarebbe potuta cadere, che l’altra avrebbe potuto interpretare il distacco come un rifiuto.</p><p> </p><p>Un tempo quella scena avrebbe rappresentato per lui null’altro che una stonata schermaglia amorosa.</p><p>Adesso…</p><p>Adesso lui era libero.</p><p> </p><p>Eppure…</p><p>Convenne che fosse il caso d’andarsene.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro fondo d’inconscia insofferenza venne colto dall’altra che si sollevò rimettendosi in posizione eretta.</p><p>Donna Joria era abbastanza alta e così in quella posa le fu possibile avvicinare il viso al nuca dell’altro, intuirne la tornita consistenza seppur nascosta dai capelli scuri che ricadevano sulle spalle.</p><p>“Perdonate…” – sussurrò – “Per un istante…”.</p><p>“Non importa…” – André annuì accettando come giustificazione, seppure non apertamente rivelata, che la stoffa che indossava avesse fatto da tramite tra la donna ed il marito, amato ed ormai scomparso. S’accontentò, che altre ragioni non ve n’erano e non dovevano essercene.</p><p> </p><p>“Devo andare…ho lasciato i registri di sopra…sono in ordine…vi consiglio solo d’accertarvi che i vostri mezzadri ricevano il giusto trattamento per il lavoro svolto…”.</p><p>“Pensate non sia così?”.</p><p>“I calcoli portano ad immaginare che siano pagati meno del dovuto. Ho parlato con alcuni di loro…mi hanno raccontato di cifre che non sono quelle dei registri. Non so chi gestisca questa operazione. Mi avete detto che non siete voi, quindi deduco che altri lo facciano. Allora vi consiglierei di vigilare. Ho potuto apprezzare le idee liberali del vostro Granduca ma si tratta pur sempre d’un regime imposto…”.</p><p>“Un regime assoluto…” – puntualizzò l’altra che aveva compreso e non voleva essere da meno in quella discussione.</p><p>“Esatto…le persone hanno il diritto d’esser ricompensate per il loro lavoro. Ma le leggi che il Granduca ha introdotto, per quanto generose, sono pur sempre sorrette dall’idea che i padroni abbiano l’ultima parola. I conti che m’avete mostrato m’inducono a pensare che al contrario le vostre terre vengano amministrate come…”.</p><p>Si morse il labbro André.</p><p>Era stato servo…</p><p>Aveva partecipato alle discussioni vuoi segrete, vuoi pubbliche, che avevano preceduto l’apertura degli Stati Generali. Ricordava la silenziosa rabbia dei contadini quando veniva loro detto ch’erano comunque persone, non solo servi, non inferiori.</p><p>Rammentava il disprezzo dei nobili che trattavano i sottoposti come merce, utile a lavorare i campi, gestire le proprietà e poi…</p><p> </p><p>“Come in Francia?” – la domanda uscì diretta. Donna Joria stava alle spalle di André. Non voleva finirgli davanti alla faccia, in quella posizione era più semplice fare domande, che senza l’incombenza dello sguardo magari le risposte sarebbero state più sincere.</p><p> </p><p>“Vengo dalla Francia…questo lo sapete già!” – convenne André con una punta di stanchezza nella voce. Non comprendeva dove volesse arrivare l’altra.</p><p>“Sapete…a Livourne…” – riprese Donna Joria.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“A Livourne…ho confermato a Lady Hannency quanto m’avevate detto, ossia che voi non siete nobile…”.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio, André non comprendeva davvero…</p><p>“E lei m’ha rivelato un particolare…osservandovi…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Il cuore prese a battere intensamente.</p><p> </p><p>“Il vostro comportamento, i vostri modi…denotano che avete frequentato la corte…ma siccome non siete nobile…milady ha dedotto che voi l’abbiate fatto al seguito d’un nobile…si tratta forse di qualcuno della famiglia Jarjayes? I precedenti proprietari di Alcantia?”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>Per quanto volesse distaccarsi da <em>lei…</em></p><p> </p><p>“Joria…non…”.</p><p>L’altra accostò la mano destra alla mano destra di André. Afferrò la tavolozza per toglierla ed appoggiarla sul tavolino. Poi prese le dita e le strinse…</p><p>“Ho intuito che portate con voi un grande dolore…” – sussurrò piano – “Lo si capisce dai vostri silenzi o quando restate assorto ad osservare il cielo o la terra o chissà cosa…forse quel dolore viene da là, da laggiù…”.</p><p>André annuì in silenzio.</p><p> </p><p>“La persona ch’è arrivata con voi…”.</p><p>“No…Madame Artemisia…non è il caso di proseguire…”.</p><p>L’abbandono del nomignolo troncò di netto la conversazione.</p><p> </p><p>André aveva inciso sulla pelle, nelle viscere, lo scopo per cui erano arrivati fin lì.</p><p>Per il momento Oscar doveva restare lontana, ora più che mai, ora che nemmeno lui comprendeva più come avrebbe fatto per amarla, aiutarla, proteggerla. Nel dubbio gli pareva che tenere occultata la sua presenza, la sua origine, la sua vita, persino il suo sesso, fosse l’unica maniera per evitare che lei potesse divenire oggetto dell’attenzione di altri.</p><p>E in fondo anche perché lei non finisse per frustare i sensi come stava accadendo.</p><p> </p><p>Di fatto, nel bene o nel male Donna Artemisia de La Tour era arrivata ad ottenere ciò che desiderava.</p><p>Il non detto alle volte parla più di mille parole…</p><p> </p><p>Donna Joria non si scusò, si scansò semplicemente consentendo all’altro di voltarsi e di togliersi la giacca che appoggiò ad una sedia lì accanto.</p><p>“Vi farò riavere al più presto la camicia…” – disse, piano, indicando uno sbaffo rosso sul polsino – “Quando ho afferrato la tavolozza dev’essersi sporcata…”.</p><p>“Non importa…”.</p><p>“No…è bene che io vada…”.</p><p> </p><p>Fece per voltarsi…</p><p>“Solo un istante…monsieur…André…” – l’altra fece un passo, si trattenne, convenne che il dolore era così ampio nel cuore dell’altro che non ci sarebbe stato posto, per il momento, per altri voli, altre scelte…</p><p>“Permettete…ecco…”.</p><p>André s’era voltato, la faccia verso la porta.</p><p> </p><p>“Ecco volevo dirvi che tra una settimana partirò…”.</p><p>Immobile, André ascoltava, di nuovo non capiva dove voleva arrivare l’altra ma la sensazione che s’espandeva era quella della concessione d’una sorta di via di fuga dal dolore, dal filo spezzato.</p><p>Non si sarebbe mai immaginato di percepire dentro di sé il tacito assenso alle parole dell’altra.</p><p> </p><p>“Andremo a Roma…io e Ambrose…” – proseguì Joria.</p><p>“Roma…” – il cuore si contrasse davvero all’idea.</p><p>“Vedete…mia sorella ha conosciuto un giovane laggiù e pare…pare che la famiglia sia intenzionata ad ufficializzare una sorta d’incontro…poi…non lo so…Ambrose è così…così…”.</p><p>“Giovane!?” – la prevenne André con un mezzo sorriso.</p><p>“Sì…sì…avete capito…l’accompagnerò di certo. I nostri genitori sono morti. Le mie sorelle si sono accasate e abitano lontano. Per quanto io sia solo una…una donna…dovrò esser io ad accertarmi che questo giovane sia d’indole sensibile e le porti rispetto. Non ci sono altri uomini in questa famiglia…così…ecco…ho pensato che se ci accompagnerete…”.</p><p>Il discorso cadde…</p><p>“E poi probabilmente sarà possibile incontrare alcuni funzionari che si occupano di procurare i cavalli al piccolo esercito che presiede alla protezione del…”.</p><p>André era veramente sulle spine, la visione era talmente ampia, inimmaginabile fino a qualche mese prima.</p><p> </p><p>“Sua Santità il Pontefice, Papa Pio VI…”.</p><p>“Sua Santità…” – ripeté un poco inebetito.</p><p>L’altra fece spallucce…</p><p>“Noi non potremo esser ricevuti…ma so per certo che gli stallieri sono sempre in cerca di razze robuste, forti ma docili al tempo stesso…ho pensato che i cavalli che allevate…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Devo andare madame…” – tagliò corto André che però nella testa già s’immaginava tutto, il viaggio, l’ingresso a Roma, le trattative con i dannati stallieri del papa.</p><p>Un tempo tutto sarebbe stato gestito in funzione della famiglia di cui era stato servo, in funzione della devozione che aveva sempre portato ai padroni e a lei…</p><p>Adesso…</p><p>André voleva cambiare, mordeva la coscienza impigliata…</p><p>Dio, le dita si strinsero, il corpo si contrasse.</p><p>Impigliata nella vita di lei…</p><p>“Non credo che potrò assentarmi dalla tenuta. Sono appena arrivato…ma…”.</p><p>“Pensateci…e se vorrete unirvi a noi…non avrete che da farcelo sapere…abbiamo quasi ultimato i preparativi. C’impiegheremo un paio di settimane…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>Un paio di settimane…</p><p>No, non sarebbe stato possibile. S’avvicinava <em>il venticinque dicembre…</em></p><p>E poi…</p><p>Negò.</p><p>La porta si chiuse alle spalle.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora?” – Ambrose s’era tirata il gattino sulle ginocchia e lo stava sfinendo, povera bestia, con i laccetti del vestito che quello voleva a tutti i costi afferrare e che lei gli sottraeva.</p><p>“Non lo so…” – mormorò Joria osservando il mare fuori dalla finestra – “Io gliel’ho chiesto se voleva venire…ha detto di no…”.</p><p>Il tono era dolente.</p><p>“Peccato…ci saremmo divertiti…Sandrino…mi ha scritto una lettera…dice che ci aspetta…ha già prenotato ben tre ricevimenti a cui ci accompagnerà. Suo padre e sua madre non vedono l’ora di averci come ospiti…”.</p><p>“Sono felice per te Ambrose…ma hai solo quindici anni…”.</p><p>“Appunto! Quale altro fidanzato vuoi che mi trovi in mezzo a questa campagna di ginestre e pietre e olive? A te piace stare qua a me no!”.</p><p>“Quindi ti sposerai?!” – Joria glielo chiese all’altra ma era come se lo stesse chiedendo a sé stessa, s’era davvero disposta a restare sola, definitivamente.</p><p>“E non lo so ancora! Dipende dai modi di quel damerino!” – ridacchiò Ambrose sollevando le spalle – “Ma mi spiacerebbe se poi tu rimanessi sola. Se però tu ti trovassi un fidanzato…non lo saresti più e io mi sposerei anche subito!”.</p><p>“Ma che vai dicendo? Vuol dire che finora non hai accettato la corte di nessuno per causa mia!?”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra strinse le labbra e le sopracciglia di nuovo s’inarcarono a rimarcare il movimento d’apertura degli occhi sgranati e severi sulla sorella, ch’era così e allora…</p><p>“Se quell’uomo non è stupido…” - ridacchiò la mocciosa caricandosi il gatto in spalla e correndo via come una volpe in fuga – “Ma l’hai visto quant’è bello? Oh…se non fossi così giovane…me lo sarei già preso io!”.</p><p>“Stupida!” – l’apostrofò piano la sorella – “Non capisci che è una sfortuna innamorarsi dell’uomo che ti tocca in sorte come marito!? Che se quello poi muore e tu resti davvero sola…non hai nemmeno il coraggio…”.</p><p>S’impietrì Artemisia…</p><p>Ambrose de la Tour s’affacciò maliziosa: “Di trovare un nuovo marito?!” – spiccò un poco cinica.</p><p> </p><p>Per la prima volta, Donna Artemisia de La Tour lasciò perdere la tavolozza di colori che s’asciugavano all’aria. Al diavolo la lazzulite…</p><p>Il verde dello sguardo che aveva studiato nell’ombra come nella luce…</p><p>Era così intenso e vivo e pieno e trasparente…</p><p>Come quella mattina, chiara e cristallina.</p><p> </p><p>Sentiva freddo.</p><p>Aveva atteso che André tornasse.</p><p>Aveva atteso, aveva sperato d’ascoltare i passi lungo il corridoio che portava alla stanza di lui.</p><p>Le parole feroci erano lì, impigliate nell’orgoglio. Lo sguardo era al mare, sarebbe voluta uscire ma per farlo avrebbe dovuto oltrepassare le stanze, le cucine…</p><p> </p><p>Si risolse a far lezione a Martin. Poi quando comprese che anche il bambino era stanco lo lasciò uscire raccomandando di tirarsi dietro il cagnaccio, che non era il caso d’avventurarsi in altri guai.</p><p>Non chiese nulla, anche se Donna Lari la informò degli spostamenti del padrone, ch’era tornato in fretta e furia e s’era cambiato e le aveva dato da pulire una camicia che non ricordava d’avergli mai visto addosso, uno sbaffo d’una strana tinta rossa sulla manica.</p><p>Poi era uscito e non s’era più visto.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita presero a smaniare, Oscar non comprendeva.</p><p>Si ritrovava da sola, che pure era così ch’era voluta stare fino a quel momento.</p><p>André era in quella stessa casa, eppure sembrava scomparso o più semplicemente stava mettendo in atto la strategia che le aveva sbattuto in faccia.</p><p>Aveva detto che non voleva più vederla e così stava accadendo, che lui volutamente aggirava luoghi ed abitudini che gli avrebbero fatto correre il rischio d’incontrarla.</p><p>Non era solo quello…</p><p> </p><p>Aveva detto che sarebbe stato con lei solo se lei l’avesse voluto e solo per sesso.</p><p>E sapendo che così non sarebbe potuto accadere, lui era sparito per evitare che, anche solo per malaugurata eventualità, a lei non fosse realmente venuto in mente d’accettare una simile proposta.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar s’appigliò al labile pertugio.</p><p>Se avesse accettato allora sarebbe stato lui a ritrovarsi nell’angolo. Ne era certa…</p><p>André non sarebbe mai andato fino in fondo.</p><p>Non ne sarebbe stato degno.</p><p> </p><p>Che forse, a quel punto, lui stesso s’era reso conto dell’assurdità, forse era l’orgoglio a tenerlo lontano.</p><p>L’orgoglio di non poter cedere a lei.</p><p>Ma non aveva modo di sfidare qualcuno che non si fa trovare.</p><p> </p><p>E poi…</p><p>Le parole di Donna Lari…</p><p>Quella camicia che la donna non conosceva…</p><p>André aveva detto che sarebbe andato a…</p><p>
  <em>Divertirsi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannata parola…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che significava…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non può…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>L’insofferenza della gravidanza prese a divenire insofferenza per l’assenza.</p><p>André non avrebbe potuto sottrarsi allo scontro, che sì, sarebbe stato uno scontro perché lei gliele avrebbe ricacciate in gola le dannate minacce, le volgari insinuazioni, e glielo avrebbe fatto comprendere lei, che lei sapeva amare.</p><p>Per un istante il viso s’accalorò.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ascoltarlo entrare piano…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lambire la carne, piano…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E poi intensamente fino a…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non poteva essere stato ciò che aveva detto André.</p><p>
  <em>Sesso, solo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sesso!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Inghiottì amaro…</p><p>E se anche fosse stato…</p><p>Solo…</p><p> </p><p>Un battito, quasi cadde dalla sedia che se non fosse stata seduta si sarebbe addormentata come un sasso, com’era accaduto la sera prima e la sera ancora precedente, che lui…</p><p>Non riusciva a restare sveglia e allora forse era accaduto che André fosse rientrato, passando davanti alla porta per ignorare d’entrare e tirare dritto.</p><p> </p><p>Si morse il labbro.</p><p>S’immaginò di averlo davvero davanti, lo sguardo d’un tempo, le dita che avanzavano a scoprire i recessi della carne…</p><p> </p><p>Lo schiocco del simbolo scartato produsse il ghigno tipico di chi ha vinto ed il mormorio insofferente di chi ha perso.</p><p>“Signori!” – di nuovo la voce impastata dall’alcol.</p><p>André s’era fatto strada nella combriccola di paese ch’era solita fermarsi alla locanda a giocare a carte e a rinfrancarsi del freddo e della nebbia che si sollevavano pungenti di fuori.</p><p>Il mare, poco lontano, mugghiava gelato.</p><p> </p><p>Dunque aveva imparato a giocare a carte, a discapito di quegli avanzi di galera dei Soldatacci della Guardia che gliel’avevano sempre rinfacciato che lui non sapeva giocare.</p><p>Il fedele Valentino Simon sempre lì, poco distante, anche lui un po’ brillo, che però pestava i piedi perché era ora di rientrare.</p><p>“Padrone…mia moglie mi tirerà il collo!”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro non l’aveva nemmeno guardato.</p><p>“E allora? Sei o non sei libero d’andarti a divertire dopo una giornata di duro lavoro!?”.</p><p>La domanda non presupponeva una risposta.</p><p>“Certo…ma vorrei comunque tornare…mia moglie…”.</p><p>“Finiscila! Adesso rientriamo…”.</p><p>“Devo accompagnarvi di nuovo…”.</p><p>Sottinteso fosse la casa di Donna Artemisia de La Tour…</p><p>“No…è meglio di no…stasera…davvero rischierei di passare per un mezzo idiota se mi presentassi così…”.</p><p>Il silenzio di Valentino Simon depose per la considerazione che si poteva anche soprassedere sull’appellativo <em>mezzo.</em></p><p>“Padrone…se mi permettete…”.</p><p>“No!” – lo redarguì André – “Non ti permetto di dire scemenze su quello che faccio. Sono stato fin troppo calmo nella mia vita ed è arrivato il momento di fare di testa mia!”.</p><p>“Sono d’accordo…ma…”.</p><p>“Fai silenzio!”.</p><p> </p><p>La nebbia avvolse i due cavalieri. Solo i campanelli attaccati al collo dei cavalli per prudenza e le lanterne cieche tenute in spalla consentirono loro di tornare verso la tenuta, evitando fossi ai lati della strada e carri che procedevano in senso opposto. Pochissimi per la verità.</p><p>“Chi sono?” – chiese André dopo aver incrociato un carretto ch’era comparso dalla coltre nebbiosa e altrettanto velocemente ne era stato inghiottito.</p><p>“Beh…sicuramente contrabbandieri…” – spiegò Valentino Simon – “Gente del posto che s’affretta a spostare merci che non devono finire sotto le grinfie degli esattori austriaci…”.</p><p>André non si stupì, che chissà perché quella pratica non gli risultava così sconosciuta.</p><p>Già…</p><p>
  <em>Lepri e fagiani…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Prese a salire le scale barcollando.</p><p>“Lascia stare…” – ringhiò André contro l’improvvisato soccorritore – “Vattene da tua moglie…visto che me l’hai rinfacciato per tutta la sera! Riesco a salire da solo…”.</p><p>Valentino Simon rimase pochi istanti ad osservare il nuovo padrone che spariva dentro il portone che dava verso le cucine.</p><p>Intuì ch’era andato a sbattere contro un tavolo o una sedia perché l’imprecazione si comprese netta, anche da fuori.</p><p>Non capiva che stesse accadendo Valentino Simon.</p><p>L’unica spiegazione veniva da là, dalla camera che, una volta girato l’angolo dell’edificio per dirigersi nella casa dei custodi, intravide, il chiarore d’una candela ancora accesa, segno che <em>madame</em> era ancora sveglia.</p><p>
  <em>Madame…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sua madre gli aveva detto che quella era una donna, lui l’aveva intravista solo quand’era arrivata e poi di spalle quando al mattino presto s’avviava a passeggiare verso la spiaggia e poi quel giorno, quando s’era saputo che un gruppo di disgraziati aveva tentato di prendersi la figlia del Conte Rudolf e quella, <em>madame</em> appunto, s’era messa in mezzo, e l’aveva trascinata via, quella povera figlia e l’aveva strappata dalle grinfie di quegli altri.</p><p>Chissà come c’era riuscita a far tutto questo, che quella era solo una donna…</p><p>Bella sì, davvero bella…</p><p>Sua madre poi aveva categoricamente imposto al figlio di stare zitto e di non riferire ad anima viva che quella era una donna.</p><p> </p><p>Valentino Simon prese a grattarsi la barba folta e corta…</p><p>Chissà che razza di sangue dannato scorreva tra quei due…</p><p>Chissà…</p><p> </p><p>“André!” – la voce infranse il respiro un poco affannato dell’altro che camminava per il corridoio. Erano quattro giorni che non la vedeva e non sentiva la voce. Aveva persino scommesso su chi dei due avrebbe ceduto prima.</p><p>Aveva vinto lui, che lui non aveva ceduto.</p><p> </p><p>Eppure erano trascorsi quattro giorni. In essi s’erano rimescolati la rabbia, la disperazione, il senso d’abbandono, l’ammissione d’essere un idiota...</p><p>Tutto…</p><p>Ammise che quando avesse ascoltato di nuovo la voce di <em>lei…</em></p><p> </p><p>Appena la sentì davvero - la voce - la rabbia risorse, all’istante, come lava d’un vulcano che pare essersi assopito e invece è pronto per la spettacolare eruzione.</p><p> </p><p>André tentò di passare oltre. Sensazioni magmatiche si scontravano, correnti calde e fredde, pietà e compassione e disprezzo…</p><p>Accennò solo a sollevare la testa, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e dopo aver impiegato qualche istante per accorgersi di lei, proseguì per la sua strada come non avesse incontrato nessuno.</p><p> </p><p>“André aspetta…”.</p><p>Gli si fece incontro…</p><p>Due passi e gli fu accanto.</p><p> </p><p>Lui s’era fermato, il corpo un poco ricurvo.</p><p>L’intenzione era di andare…</p><p>La logica della propria scelta così imponeva ma il richiamo, anche solo attraverso il proprio nome sussurrato dalla bocca di lei, si rivelava dannatamente suadente.</p><p>Si sarebbe dovuto tappare le orecchie o farsi legare all’albero maestro per non cedere, come Ulisse attratto dalle mostruose Sirene.</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltarla cedere, bacio dopo bacio, carezza dopo carezza…</p><p>Indurla a premere contro il sesso, chiederlo, lambirlo, anelarlo come unica ancora di salvezza…</p><p>Entrare dentro, dentro di lei, insistere ed averla e guidarla fino a che ogni fibra del corpo si fosse contratta, fino allo spasimo e lei avrebbe ceduto davvero lì, tra le braccia, il respiro infranto, il sussulto da stringere…</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non poteva…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cedere…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André non alzò la testa, il buio riempiva lo sguardo e s’immaginava che lei fosse lì. Sì era lì che sentì la sinistra afferrata piano, le dita chiudersi.</p><p> </p><p>Dopo tanto tempo poté sentire la mano di lui, anche se era fredda.</p><p>André si scansò e si staccò.</p><p>“Che vuoi? E’ tardi! Lasciami in pace. Tornatene a dormire…non è serata questa!” – s’era voltato verso di lei.</p><p>L’occhio sano, dietro la piccola lente, emanava un bagliore freddo e triste.</p><p> </p><p>Sapeva di vino.</p><p>Lei comprese che aveva bevuto.</p><p>Del resto se l’immaginava, che Valentino Simon si confidava con la madre e la madre lo riferiva a lei che stava accadendo, anche se lei non chiedeva nulla.</p><p>Non c’erano molti modi per sbollire la rabbia, che si fosse stati a Parigi oppure in terra di Granducato.</p><p> </p><p>“André non puoi comportarti in questo modo…lascia che ti parli…”.</p><p>La stizza crebbe.</p><p>Il respiro fondo ed insofferente diede stura alla rabbia.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Madame</em>…se volevate avermi con voi questa sera…beh dovevate farlo presente un po’ prima…ora sono troppo stanco e poi ho già avuto le mie soddisfazioni per oggi…mi spiace…”.</p><p>Tagliente fu l’affondo…</p><p>Lei non accettava quel linguaggio, non accettava che lui…</p><p> </p><p>“Le tue… che stai dicendo?” – balbettò.</p><p>Che la rabbia gioca brutti scherzi ma no, lei Andrè non se l’immaginava…</p><p> </p><p>“Mi stai stancando…” - la voce sgorgò sbiascicata – “Te l’ho già detto! Non sono più a tua disposizione. Ora vivo e faccio quello che mi pare e piace. Non avevo voglia di stare da solo questa sera così mi sono concesso un po’ di compagnia. Desideri che sia più esplicito o ci arrivi da sola!?”.</p><p>Parole annebbiate, il senso era chiaro.</p><p> </p><p>Lei s’era immaginata di dover combattere ma non contro questo aspetto oscuro, che André aveva coltivato per anni un amore puro ed inconfessato per lei e adesso voleva davvero spingersi a violare quel patto?</p><p>Per dimostrare ch’era cambiato!?</p><p> </p><p>Una provocazione, s’immaginò fosse solo quella.</p><p>André non solo non era tornato sui suoi passi ma pareva aver imboccato una strada impervia, quella d’una vita che non s’era mai permesso di vivere e dove per lei non c’era posto.</p><p> </p><p>“Saresti…” - balbettò di nuovo.</p><p>André intuì, la rabbia s’espanse. Lei l’aveva tenuto fuori dalla sua vita, tanto valeva farle credere che il dubbio insinuato fosse fondato e che lui quella vita se la stesse godendo in altro modo.</p><p>“Non m’interessa ciò che pensi e se ti sta bene o no…”.</p><p> </p><p>“No infatti! Non mi sta bene!” – tagliò corto lei a rimarcare l’idiozia dell’insinuazione mantenendo lo sguardo fisso a lui.</p><p>Che fosse vero o meno ciò che aveva intuito, non le stava bene ciò ch’erano diventati, ciò in cui lui stava mutando.</p><p> </p><p>Il vortice prese a rigurgitare stoccate…</p><p>“Cosa c’è, perché mi guardi così?” – lo sguardo si sollevò vitreo e folle a fissare un punto nel vuoto – “Sei gelosa forse? Volevi tenermi tutto per te? Senti facciamo così…non voglio che tu pensi che non posso mantenere la mia proposta…”.</p><p>Delirava…</p><p> </p><p>Per un istante Oscar gli chiese di fermarsi, a labbra strette, occhi chiusi, e s’impose di non arretrare.</p><p>Non aveva mai combattuto a quel modo, le parole come fendenti e le risposte come montanti altrettanto taglienti.</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò André e finalmente le fu davanti. La destra si sollevò per prenderle il viso.</p><p>Le dita si strinsero un poco ad assaggiare la consistenza della pelle.</p><p>“Mi hai atteso fino a quest’ora…possiamo fare così…adesso entro…non ti prometto nulla…spero di non deluderti…”.</p><p>Rimarcava il concetto…</p><p>La voce roca, impastata dall’alcol, lo sguardo terribilmente duro…</p><p>Una bella scopata e nient’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Il concetto era chiaro, André non riuscì a terminare la frase che lei si ritrasse.</p><p>Il ceffone sordo e fulmineo s’espanse.</p><p>In pieno viso…</p><p>La lente volò via e lui si ritrovò per un istante stranito, che solo per via dell’alcol in corpo non era riuscito a prevedere e parare il gesto. Se l’aspettava però…</p><p>Certi schiaffi non li aveva dimenticati e la proposta appena fatta non avrebbe potuto sortire che quell’effetto.</p><p> </p><p>“Non ti permetto di parlarmi in questo modo André! Non l’ho mai permesso a nessuno e tu non farai eccezione. Pensa pure quello che vuoi di me…non verrò con te…non verrò con te né in questo momento né mai! Non mi abbasserò a diventare la tua amante…prendi questa cosa come ti pare!”.</p><p>Il silenzio, pesante, irreale…</p><p> </p><p>André ascoltò il respiro di lei, contratto…</p><p>Non s’arrendeva.</p><p>Doveva aspettarselo…</p><p>Una come lei…</p><p>Chiusa nella sua torre solitaria non si sarebbe mai abbassata a lasciarsi prendere come un’amante.</p><p>A lasciarlo fuori dalla sua vita sì però, in quello era stata brava, proprio come avrebbe fatto un’amante che si lascia prendere, così, in piedi, in fretta, le anche sussultano fino a che lo spasmo s’innalza ed il sesso contratto si permea dell’orgasmo dell’altro che finalmente libera il suo istinto tra le cosce.</p><p>E poi, quand’è tutto finito, si stacca, si riveste e se ne va.</p><p>Ecco quello che aveva fatto lei.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase in silenzio.</p><p>Le mani strette, chiuse, a raccogliere, trattenere la rabbia, a piegarsi al suo volere.</p><p>I concetti erano sempre stati chiari, inevitabili, sempre gli stessi da quando lui aveva imparato a conoscerla.</p><p> </p><p>Tentò d’indietreggiare…</p><p>In fondo era lei a rifiutarlo, per l’ennesima volta, la responsabilità era solo sua.</p><p>Al diavolo i bei principi e i grandi ideali…</p><p>La guardò, solo un istante.</p><p>
  <em>Vincerai tu…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come sempre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma stavolta resterai sola…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come sempre!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Glielo disse, in silenzio, gli occhi ammantati dell’immagine morbida di lei, la mente a scorrere sui seni turgidi e pieni, la bocca a succhiare il miele salato del sesso, ad innalzare sino allo spasimo la tensione che precede l’orgasmo…</p><p>
  <em>Resta pure lì, da sola…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un sorrisetto beffardo gelò il sangue.</p><p>André stava sorridendo.</p><p>Oscar s’avvide che lui l’aveva portata dove voleva, lì, sull’orlo del baratro, da una parte la propria gelida alterigia, dall’altra il cedimento dei sensi, tra le sue braccia.</p><p>L’avrebbe presa, piano, dolcemente, come lui sapeva fare, all’inizio.</p><p>L’avrebbe presa, entrando in lei, godendosi il suo stesso intenso incedere finché anche lei non si sarebbe contratta, una specie di riflesso animalesco, impossibile d’arginare, muovendosi, sollevandosi e ritraendosi piano, affondando all’unisono, il ventre ad accoglierlo.</p><p>L’avrebbe avuta, tutta, intensamente, senza scampo.</p><p>Finché lei non fosse venuta, d’improvviso, e lui non l’avesse tenuta lì ancora ed ancora, magari mettendole una mano sulla bocca per evitare che la sentissero e pensassero chissà che…</p><p>L’avrebbe scopata e nient’altro.</p><p> </p><p>S’immaginò che avrebbe fatto tutto lui, continuando a baciarla, prendendosi persino il respiro mentre lei scivolava giù e veniva, un sussulto, che l’avrebbe fatto godere anche lui.</p><p>S’immaginò che dopo averla soddisfatta le avrebbe chiesto di restare lì e anche lui…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Le…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannate…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spinte…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oscar indietreggiò che il richiamo, quello di lui, era tanto potente quanto nefasto.</p><p>Negò con la testa…</p><p>
  <em>Il buio oltre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>André…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non puoi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sarebbe venuto anche lui, secondo il suo istinto, un grido più roco, soffocato…</p><p>Poi si sarebbe alzato, si sarebbe rivestito e se ne sarebbe andato.</p><p>Proprio come se lei fosse stata un’amante o una puttana.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>Una misera vittoria per entrambi. Tutt’e due erano sul baratro, nessuno dei due osava andare oltre…</p><p> </p><p>Impercettibili furono i movimenti. Impercettibili e simultanei.</p><p>Lui tentò di andarsene.</p><p>Doveva andare via da lì…</p><p>Dove andare via da lì e basta.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar percepì il movimento, d’istinto, corse alla sua mano, afferrandola e cercando lo sguardo, intuendo l’assurdità della propria reazione.</p><p>Eppure lo voleva, voleva tenerlo lì.</p><p> </p><p>“André…no…non andare…”.</p><p>Un sussurro, quasi non ci credesse neppure lei.</p><p>Come non sapesse più come comportarsi.</p><p> </p><p>La rabbia esplose…</p><p>Solo poche parole per impedire a sé stesso di cedere.</p><p>“Stai lontano da me!”.</p><p>Sommesse, lugubri dette a lei ma in fondo a sé stesso.</p><p> </p><p>Chiedeva a lei di stare lontano, ch’era a sé stesso che diceva d’andarsene.</p><p>Miscuglio di sensazioni contrapposte e confuse, la guancia dolente, le parole feroci e dure…</p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Prima ti respinge e poi ti chiede di restare…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ha senso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa significa tutto questo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa vuole provare?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cosa vuole ancora da te che ormai non hai più nulla da offrire?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vuole avere tutto di te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vuole vedere fino a che punto saresti capace di spingerti?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vuole esser sempre lei a decidere quali sentimenti mettere tra voi e quali no!?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lei lo sa quello provo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ciò che le ho detto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Possibile che lei voglia questo da te? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarebbe capace di…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cedere per vincere!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un moto istintivo di rabbia, di nuovo, corse nella mente.</p><p>Voleva ribellarsi a lei, al potere che lei aveva ed avrebbe sempre avuto sulla sua vita.</p><p>Per assurdo andarsene avrebbe significato rimandare lo scontro.</p><p> </p><p>Rimase con la mano nella mano di lei.</p><p>E lei strinse quella mano.</p><p>Pur senza parlare la strinse perché non voleva lasciarlo andare via.</p><p> </p><p>Di nuovo impercettibili furono i movimenti.</p><p>Impercettibili e simultanei.</p><p>Se lei ci voleva stare sul baratro allora lui ce l’avrebbe tenuta, in bilico, a vedere fin dove avrebbe prevalso la dannata gelida alterigia.</p><p>
  <em>Dunque su quel baratro non ci vuoi stare da sola?</em>
</p><p>L’unica spiegazione era quella…</p><p> </p><p>Adesso la voleva…</p><p> </p><p>Non osò ripetere la propria richiesta.</p><p>Restò a guardarla in silenzio.</p><p>La mano stretta nella mano l’indusse a compiere un altro passo, a portarsi ancora più in bilico…</p><p>La voleva…</p><p>Un altro passo…</p><p>Chiuse la porta dietro di sé.</p><p> </p><p>Voleva averla, tutta, intensamente, finché non l’avesse fatta venire, come un tempo, laggiù, nella coltre di pietre rose dal fuoco, o sul manto di foglie secche, in mezzo al bosco, o nella lurida cabina de Le Comte Vert o nella dolce notte d’estate, la prima volta…</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo si sollevò su di lei.</p><p>Vedeva lei, il corpo, l’immenso richiamo del salto che avrebbe compiuto…</p><p>La mano stretta nella mano gli concedeva il beneficio del dubbio.</p><p>Era lei ad accettare la sfida.</p><p> </p><p>S’inebriò all’idea che l’avrebbe avuta vinta lui, a modo suo, frantumando il potere di lei, imponendo il proprio volere che in fondo era anche quello di lei.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si ritrovò disarmata.</p><p>Lo sguardo di André, feroce e lontano, come non stesse neppure guardando lei ma un’altra Oscar, quella che s’era abbandonata, perduta, dispersa nel tremito soffocato dell’orgasmo. Lui voleva quella Oscar…</p><p>Prese ad avanzare, che lei, quella Oscar, s’impose di restar ferma, immobile, contro di lui che in quel modo le sarebbe finito addosso.</p><p>“Allora, m’hai aspettato fino a quest’ora e ora mi stai chiedendo di non andare via. Debbo pensare sia per una buona ragione…”.</p><p>Parlò vicinissimo al viso. Il calore del respiro s’espanse misto al sentore del vino…</p><p> </p><p>Continuò ad avanzare, che lei a quel punto fu costretta ad indietreggiare.</p><p>Ognuno sosteneva lo sguardo dell’altro…</p><p>Ad ogni passo in avanti ne corrispondeva uno indietro.</p><p>Non ebbe necessità d’usare la forza.</p><p>I passi erano del tutto simili ma contrapposti, segno evidente che la distanza tra loro non si colmava.</p><p>A lui sembrò non importare.</p><p> </p><p>E Oscar, quell’altra Oscar, non disse nulla, subito, che la rabbia continuava a salire, mista alla paura, mescolata al pensiero di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere, avvolta dal gesto che tradiva tutto ciò ch’era André.</p><p> </p><p>Provò a frapporre il braccio tra sé e lui.</p><p>Lui l’afferrò e lo strinse…</p><p>Gli occhi si piantarono contro il viso di lui.</p><p>Lui sostenne lo sguardo, sfrontato e deciso.</p><p>Ogni passo la portava sull’orlo del baratro.</p><p> </p><p>André continuò ad avanzare, i passi acquistavano una forza enorme, capaci di trascinarla via. Non riusciva ad opporsi.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ questo che vuoi André? E’ questo che vuoi fare?” – tentò di richiamarlo.</p><p>Si fermò, lo sguardo su di lei e lei lo guardava e non poteva credere a ciò che stava accadendo.</p><p>Come allora…</p><p>“Sei tu che m’hai aspettato…” – rispose lui con voce bassa – “Pensavo che in fondo anche tu lo volessi!”.</p><p> </p><p>Non attese risposta, gesti lenti e morbidi, si tolse la giacca lasciandola scivolare a terra, poi la cintura, un mezzo giro gl’impose di sedersi sul letto per sfilare gli stivali. In piedi l’equilibrio era minato dall’alcol.</p><p>Lei lì, ferma, immobile, avvinghiata al corpo di lui, sfrontato, arrogante, insistente…</p><p>Lei ferma, immobile, distrutta al pensiero che così non era mai accaduto.</p><p> </p><p>“André…fermati…non sei tu…”.</p><p>La voce era accorata, eppure lo sguardo non implorava nulla, anzi era lì a sfidare quello di lui.</p><p>Aveva paura di cedere ed al tempo stesso di non farlo…</p><p>Aveva paura che lui non si rendesse conto e che se, al contrario, fosse accaduto…</p><p>Che avrebbe pensato di sé stesso?</p><p> </p><p>“Ssshhh…perché continui a dire di andarmene e poi di restare? Nemmeno tu sai davvero ciò che vuoi…facciamola finita…resto…sarà piacevole…sarà com’è sempre stato…dovresti ricordarlo…”.</p><p>La raggiunse, il viso tra le mani.</p><p>La raggiunse avvicinandosi alla bocca, cercò la bocca e lei restò in quella bocca, ascoltando il contatto, dicendosi ch’era sbagliato, la coscienza si perdeva nell’incedere della danza impercettibile e fonda, il corpo incombente, che lui sapeva dove cercare, dove disperdere la resistenza, dove annullare il rifiuto.</p><p>Era divenuto abile, gliel’aveva consentito lei. S’erano addestrati a riconoscersi, ad intuire il punto nascosto dove insistere, sì che poi la coscienze prendeva a rincorrere il momento, anelando ad accelerare il tempo e frantumare le distanze.</p><p> </p><p>“Non…”.</p><p>La voce ingoiata dal bacio…</p><p>Provò a staccarsi puntandogli le mani addosso.</p><p>Fu lui a staccarsi e a contestare: “Adesso vuoi che me ne vada?”.</p><p> </p><p>Avrebbe dovuto rispondere di sì, che però le mani di lui s’erano già insinuate sotto la camicia prendendo a scorrere lievi e poi intense sulla pelle, risalendo alla curva morbida dei seni, ingoiando la resistenza.</p><p>Un respiro fondo, André chiuse gli occhi, affondò il viso nei capelli stringendola contro di sé, abbracciando la schiena, il sesso aveva preso ad incedere rivelando l’eccitazione ed il desiderio.</p><p>“Vuoi davvero…questo?” – la contestazione di lei uscì netta, provocatoria.</p><p> </p><p>Il collo lambito intensamente…</p><p>Assieme all’assalto, le dannate parole…</p><p>“Voglio tutto di te! Voglio averti adesso, come ti ho voluta nel passato e come ti vorrò sempre. Tu lo sai questo…l’hai sempre saputo. Non negarlo! E sarà come sempre…ormai ho imparato a conoscerti…so come fare per vincere la resistenza e non nego che anche tu hai imparato a conoscere me e sai come avermi…”.</p><p>
  <em>Vigliacco…</em>
</p><p>“Come ti sarà accaduto ancora immagino…tra noi e tra…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar s’impietrì di nuovo.</p><p>La locuzione sferzò i sensi: “No! Che…che diavolo vorresti dire? Ancora…”.</p><p>“Te l’ho già detto…” – continuava a mordere piano la linea del collo – “Io ero morto…non ci avrei visto nulla di male a lasciarsi consolare…”.</p><p>Le mani davvero piantate addosso: “Non è accaduto! E’ inutile che insisti! E’ inutile che insinui…”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si piantarono su di lei, che quello non era il miglior sistema per tirarla dalla propria parte, fosse anche solo per guadagnare una sana notte di sesso. Ma la mente, dopo le scoperte di quei giorni, era tornata spesso alle ore trascorsi separati, credendosi morti. Giorni dannati…</p><p>Lui aveva vacillato e lei…</p><p> </p><p>“Lo insinuo!” – gridò André netto – “Puoi affermare di non aver mai provato nulla per Alain?”.</p><p>Le labbra si staccarono, il respiro si bloccò, sospeso…</p><p>“E tu allora? Puoi affermare di non aver provato nulla per quella…quella…”.</p><p>“Carmilla! Si chiamava Carmilla! E sì, l’ammetto! Sarebbe stato piacevole lasciare che lei si prendesse cura della mia vita. E lei m’avrebbe lasciato prendermi cura della sua! Non è male sai! Questa cosa che si chiama <em>rispetto</em>!”.</p><p>Si staccò d’un pollice…</p><p> </p><p>Gli sguardi vibrarono di rabbia, che tirar fuori quell’ancestrale gelosia poteva essere un modo come un altro per sfogare quella dannata rabbia e tenersi lì, sul filo della lama che li divideva.</p><p>La rabbia difficilmente unisce…</p><p>Dunque…</p><p>“Senza illudere…l’altro…” - il tono volutamente calcato.</p><p> </p><p>La visione squarciò la mente.</p><p>Oscar si ritrasse…</p><p>“Stai insinuando che io ti avrei…”.</p><p>Una smorfia: “Ti sei presa ciò che volevi. Me!”.</p><p>Il respiro ingoiato, il cuore impazzito…</p><p>“Non…è vero!” – parole sussurrate, la eco dell’errore infernale…</p><p> </p><p>“Ricordi? Fui io a dirti che l’illusione è il divertimento preferito del demonio!?” – alluse André.</p><p>La lama scivola ed incide…</p><p>Oscar provò a negare, André non poteva paragonarla…</p><p>“No…non ti ho…”.</p><p>La lama taglia e recide…</p><p>“Ammetto d’essermi illuso…davvero. E sei stata tu ad illudermi! Ti sei presa tutto! La mia dannata ingenuità a credere che tu potessi amarmi…l’illusione che io potessi amarti…mi hai illuso. Ciò che non hai voluto da me è stata la mia pietà, la mia compassione…adesso non avrai né l’una né l’altra!”.</p><p>Sprezzante e suadente…</p><p>“Io ti amo!” – gridato, netto, nella speranza di richiamarlo a sé e di spazzare via le dannate idiozie commesse.</p><p> </p><p>La mano si sollevò fulminea piantandosi di colpo alla parete dietro di lei.</p><p>Il colpo risuonò secco, la reazione immediata fece sussultare i sensi.</p><p>“Non…” – gridato, feroce…</p><p>“Non…” – sussurrato, livido – “Non osare dirlo più! Non dopo quello che è accaduto! Il tuo silenzio è stata la peggiore delle menzogne che potessi mai riservarmi. Io non so più nulla di te e non voglio più sapere nulla! Adesso io farò lo stesso…ti prenderò in silenzio…mi prenderò tutto di te! Mi hai aspettato fino a quest’ora…mi hai chiesto per ben due volte di non andarmene…devo dedurre che anche tu voglia stare qui…”.</p><p> </p><p>La rabbia s’era espansa…</p><p>La rabbia di lui s’era rovesciata contro di lei e lei lì a risputargliela addosso.</p><p>“E poi non hai risposto!” – riprese André.</p><p>Voleva sapere…</p><p>“Non ti ho illuso André…Alain…Alain mi è stato vicino…e…per un momento…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo ebbe un fremito.</p><p>André intuì che lei aveva mentito, un’altra volta.</p><p>Un altro silenzioso segreto…</p><p>La gelosia crebbe, cieca, torbida, assurda…</p><p>Anche la destra si piantò contro la parete. Un colpo secco che lei dovette chiudere gli occhi. Non era mai accaduto…</p><p>Come si fa ad essere gelosi se non si ama più?</p><p>Eppure…</p><p>“Continui a mentire! Vorresti proteggere me ma proteggi solo te stessa!”.</p><p>Per un istante Andrè perse il respiro che fu lei ad insinuarsi.</p><p> </p><p>“Hai…hai detto un mucchio d’idiozie! E continui…” – riprese Oscar tentando un’estrema difesa di sé stessa. Cominciava davvero ad avere paura, che mai André s’era spinto fin sul limite del baratro fino a quel punto. Accusarla d’averlo illuso…</p><p>“Non m’interessa!” – riprese, anche lui, che riprese a stringerla, tirandola verso di sé, indietreggiando, fino a ritrovarsi al letto su cui cadde e lei sopra di lui, stretta, abbracciata, tenuta lì, mentre le dita percorrevano i muscoli e lambivano la carne.</p><p>Il richiamo stava frantumando la logica, il buon senso…</p><p>“No!” – di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>André si fermò di colpo liberando a presa.</p><p>Il pertugio le consentì di sollevarsi e tirarsi su e ritrovarsi seduta a cavalcioni di lui, i fianchi stretti tra le gambe, il sesso contro il sesso. Si bloccò lì che se si fosse alzata…</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo di lui colse l’esitazione. André allargò le braccia, distendendosi.</p><p>“Lascerò fare a te!” – la lama affondò di nuovo sorprendente – “Mi conosci abbastanza bene…sai quello che mi piace…ti lascerò fare…così non penserai che io ti voglia avere…contro la tua volontà!”.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si perse…</p><p>Sarebbe bastato alzarsi e tirarsi indietro…</p><p>Un istante d’esitazione, Oscar lo fissò, gli occhi negli occhi mentre il combattimento la vedeva apparentemente in vantaggio.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dannato e vigliacco…</em>
</p><p>Di nuovo osava giocare con lei e metterla alle strette.</p><p> </p><p>Un istante d’esitazione, Oscar chinò il capo, che la massa di capelli un poco scompigliati, cadde giù, morbida, chiudendo lo sguardo, andando a solleticare la pelle del torace di lui, scoperta.</p><p>Nell’immobilità si consumava l’assurdo amplesso dei sensi, la voragine s’apriva comunque anche se tutt’e due si ritrovavano incapaci di proseguire.</p><p> </p><p>André non attese che una frazione d’incertezza.</p><p>Si tirò indietro, ancora di più e poi si sollevò mettendosi seduto e lei lì, sopra le cosce, che per poco non cadde, che lui la tenne e la strinse e si ritrovò ad appoggiare le dita alla camicia prendendo a scostare la stoffa, liberando il petto su cui appoggiò la fronte, beandosi dell’effimera conquista, lambendo con le labbra il capezzolo, prendendo a succhiare piano la consistenza, sollecitando l’apparente ritrosia contrastata dal respiro fondo che rivelava l’imminente cedimento.</p><p>Il corpo racchiuso nelle braccia intensamente forti e dolci, sarebbe bastato insistere, ancora un poco.</p><p>Insistere…</p><p>André non attese che lei riprendesse il respiro…</p><p> </p><p>Sapiente prese ad accarezzarla, mordendo i muscoli, torturando i seni, affondando, ripercorrendo luoghi già noti che pure inebriavano come fossero tornati ad esser sconosciuti e nella mente si faceva strada la smania di scoprirli, di regalarsi l’estasi d’abbandonarsi al percorso, fino a cadere giù, dentro, in fondo…</p><p>Intuì che nonostante le parole, le negazioni che lei aveva opposto…</p><p>Intuì che nonostante le parole, le idiozie che le aveva sputato addosso…</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La sentì stringersi addosso, chiudere istintivamente le gambe che s’avvinghiavano piano, al torso, mentre il petto si offriva tiepido e pieno alla bocca, all’incedere smanioso ed intenso della bocca…</p><p>Sarebbe bastato poco…</p><p>Le dita presero a scorrere scostandosi dal seno, giù…</p><p> </p><p>Il luogo era conosciuto…</p><p>La consistenza no. Essa s’impose, dapprima sorprendente…</p><p>Poi come lama, essa tagliò davvero, recidendo ogni intento, ogni desiderio…</p><p>André s’impose di non cedere. Tornò alla bocca, allungandosi, prendendo a mordere le labbra, mentre le mani erano tornate alla testa e premevano perché lei stesse lì a lasciarsi mordere e succhiare e mordere di nuovo, sì che i denti arrivassero fino alla gola, sì che la lingua ingoiasse il suo respiro.</p><p> </p><p>Lì, ascoltò i fianchi di lei anelare suadenti, premendo su lombi, ascoltò il respiro innalzarsi, il corpo rivelarsi istintivamente protratto verso di sé, aprirsi per accoglierlo, per lasciarsi penetrare.</p><p>L’avrebbe fatto, piano, intensamente, come si fa con un’amante…</p><p>L’avrebbe tenuta lì finché non fosse venuta e allora avrebbe ascoltato il grido respirato, soffocato, animale, sublime, del corpo che dissolve sé stesso. Sarebbe stata nelle sue mani, sarebbe stata sua, come lui voleva. Lui l’avrebbe portata dove voleva…</p><p> </p><p>Il bacio s’inerpicò violento quasi impedendole di respirare, mordendo le labbra, nella disperazione d’ammettere che così non doveva essere…</p><p>Era sesso….</p><p>E nient’altro…</p><p> </p><p>Voleva sottrarsi, che la testa vedeva solo gesti insistenti, indesiderati…</p><p>E voleva averlo…</p><p>Dio, le era mancato così tanto.</p><p>Pareva che tutto, tutto in sua assenza si fosse dissolto.</p><p>Anche se l’ombra stava lì, la bestia feroce mordeva il cuore e le viscere.</p><p>Forse, se avesse ceduto…</p><p> </p><p>Di nuovo, s’accorse d’avere le guance umide.</p><p>Tentò di non arretrare…</p><p>“André…”.</p><p>Lo voleva, nonostante…</p><p>Il respiro s’innalzò faticoso, la bocca si sottrasse, che lui continuò a restare addosso, percorrendo il torace…</p><p>“André…” – ripetuto soffocato, chiuso in un altro bacio, feroce.</p><p> </p><p>Si sentì trascinare su, afferrata e trascinata su e poi adagiata sul fianco, mentre il corpo di lui s’adagiava accanto, addosso, silenzioso, senza staccarsi.</p><p>Di nuovo, le mani s’infilarono giù dentro la stoffa, ghermendo il sesso morbido ed intensamente liquido…</p><p>Un gemito soffocato, quasi crudele, che l’incedere conquistava di nuovo i luoghi del tremito nascosto, che apparteneva a lui, a lui solo, e nemmeno lei avrebbe potuto impedirgli d’ottenere per godere di esso.</p><p> </p><p>Non si sarebbe fermato.</p><p>Le dita avrebbero percorso l’esiguo ed infinito sentiero fino a raggiungere il luogo in cui avrebbero inciso la sua carne per sentirla come un tempo…</p><p>Nessuna parola…</p><p>Effimera conquista.</p><p>Le dita s’arrestarono, la conosceva così bene che la mente intuì la consistenza del ventre diversa, nuova, impossibile da conquistare.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un bambino…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un figlio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuo figlio…</em>
</p><p>Se lo disse per la prima volta, che l’aveva sempre immaginato ma non ne aveva certezza.</p><p> </p><p>Si fermò, la mano aperta sul ventre, non più piatto, scarno, scavato, che si potevano intuire le ossa del bacino.</p><p>Morbido, impercettibilmente rotondo, spinse su di esso, piano, per saggiarne la consistenza.</p><p>La lama incise i sensi…</p><p>Intuì ch’era diverso da come la ricordava.</p><p>Lei era diversa…</p><p>Un’altra vita…</p><p> </p><p>“No!” – netto e deciso, Oscar gli prese la mano scansandola e quella venne via, senza fare resistenza.</p><p>Il combattimento era finito, rimandato…</p><p>S’erano tenuti per mano, in fondo, lì, sul ciglio del baratro. Nessuno dei due aveva avuto l’ardire di gettarsi e di tirarsi dietro l’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Un grido asciutto, rabbioso uscì dalla gola, a scacciare dalla mente l’immagine lontana, che nulla c’entrava con quanto stava accadendo, che però bruciava sulla pelle come un marchio a fuoco.</p><p> </p><p>André non aprì bocca.</p><p>S’era staccato pur rimanendo lì, il viso affondato nei capelli, ad annusare l’odore nuovo della pelle bianca e pulita, sorprendentemente limpida.</p><p> </p><p>Immobili, accanto, il respiro corto, dopo giorni di lontananza, ascoltavano l’uno il respiro dell’altra, anche se perso, incapace di acquietarsi.</p><p>Pareva che nessuno dei due volesse staccarsi per allontanarsi dall’altro.</p><p>Erano vicini…</p><p>Tutto sommato e nonostante ciò che scorreva tra loro, erano vicini.</p><p> </p><p>André si sollevò, per osservare il viso di lei, la bocca dischiusa che chiedeva aria.</p><p>Le braccia ripiegate al petto come a proteggere da un nuovo assalto.</p><p>Di chi…</p><p> </p><p>Volle abbracciarla e chiudersi su di lei e stringerla in un abbraccio che non aveva più nulla dell'impeto di prima e forse ancora più forte e potente di quello di prima.</p><p>L’abbracciava abbandonandosi a lei, a chiederle di non consentirgli d’andarsene, anche se era quello che doveva fare.</p><p>“Io impazzirò prima o poi, Oscar…io impazzirò…” – la chiosa sommessa s’accompagnò al distacco dei corpi.</p><p> </p><p>Lentamente André si sollevò staccandosi e l’aria fredda e l’assenza del peso chiuso addosso lambirono i muscoli.</p><p>Oscar si ritrovò in balia dell’assenza.</p><p> </p><p>André indugiò ancora un istante, non la guardò. Poi riprese la giacca che si trascinò via uscendo e scomparendo nel corridoio.</p><p> </p><p>Nella testa più nessun pensiero.</p><p>Solo il nulla avrebbe impedito d’impazzire.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Anche tu, anche tu impazzirai prima o poi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come ha detto André?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui impazzirà? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché non vuole più vederti o perché ti ama ancora? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anche tu impazzirai allora se non riuscirai a ritrovarlo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se non potrai più…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stare con lui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non così…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non hai avuto pietà di lui, né compassione…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui si comporterà alla stessa maniera.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>L’ennesima battaglia…</p><p>Nessuno dei due aveva vinto ma pareva che nessuno dei due in fondo avesse voluto davvero vincere lo scontro.</p><p>Il tentativo di parlare ad André era stato inutile.</p><p>Forse lei aveva solo peggiorato la situazione, forse André s’era reso conto che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai superato certi limiti.</p><p>Né per amore, né per disperazione.</p><p> </p><p>Il rispetto, il dannato rispetto, gravava su di loro, a guidare le azioni, com’era sempre accaduto nel passato.</p><p>Avrebbero potuto arrivare a ferirsi, anche in maniera disumana e crudele e brutale, com’era accaduto quella notte ma nessuno dei due avrebbe rinunciato a rispettare se stesso e le proprie convinzioni ed i propri limiti e l’altro e quelli dell’altro.</p><p> </p><p>Immobile, sul letto, s’appoggiò le mani sulla pancia e le lasciò lì, in ascolto del battito del cuore che s’espandeva, ritmo lento e sereno, attraverso le viscere.</p><p>Non ammetteva, non riusciva a farlo, che l’errore che aveva commesso avesse portato André sull’orlo del baratro.</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, si rivide, si risentì, trascinata dalla violenza del demone e poi dalla rabbia di André. S’impose, le lacrime agli occhi di non considerarla alla stessa stregua.</p><p>Non c’erano paragoni, nel senso che non potevano esserci paragoni tra ciò che esce dalle mani di chi ama e ciò che esce dalle mani d’un demone.</p><p>Da tutt’e due era stata presa…</p><p> </p><p>Ma era stata lei a portare Andrè su quella strada. Era stata lei a condurlo a quel bivio.</p><p>Lui stava sbagliando, le pareva che lui stesse combattendo contro sé stesso la più dura delle battaglie.</p><p>Scegliere tra sé e l’amore per lei.</p><p>Dio, com’era potuto accadere…</p><p>Non si può combattere contro sé stessi…</p><p> </p><p>Eppure…</p><p>Nemmeno questo pensiero scalfì la convinzione che André potesse in qualche modo essere giustificato.</p><p>Non c’era giustificazione.</p><p>Non ce n’era nessuna.</p><p> </p><p>Eppure…</p><p>Se non avesse sentito dentro di sé sempre più forte e dirompente l’amore che provava per lui, probabilmente quella sera si sarebbe arresa, accettando l’inevitabilità di ciò che lui le chiedeva di fare.</p><p>Nulla sarebbe mai più tornato come prima.</p><p>André se ne sarebbe pentito per sempre.</p><p>Non poteva permetterlo…</p><p>Doveva…</p><p>Stare lontano da lui…</p><p> </p><p>Gettò la lente sul letto.</p><p>L’aveva recuperata, scaraventata via e rimasta miracolosamente intatta.</p><p>La fortuna aveva assistito la sorte dell’oggetto per l’ennesima volta, visto che, da quando l’aveva ricevuto, era passato indenne attraverso vicende a dir poco sorprendenti.</p><p> </p><p>La mente vuota, colma del disgusto assoluto verso se stesso.</p><p>Se l’era meritato…</p><p>Il ceffone…</p><p>Il grido di dolore che lei aveva rivolto chissà a chi…</p><p>Contro di lui…</p><p>Si era comportato in maniera assurda, brutale, pensiero netto che sgorgò dall’immenso fiume di rabbia in cui stava per annegare.</p><p>Nella convinzione di volersi staccare da lei, vivere lontano dal richiamo che lei continuava ad esercitare, aveva forzato sé stesso per comprendere se sarebbe stato capace di ferirla, come era stata in grado di fare lei, ferirla chiedendole di sottostare al desiderio che s’era imposto di provare, imponendolo anche a lei, nella consapevolezza che, secondo lui, lei non sapeva amare, e che, quindi, nemmeno lui avrebbe dovuto riservare tale sentimento al loro rapporto.</p><p> </p><p>Un gesto che le sarebbe stato impossibile accettare. Non l’avrebbe mai costretta, ma se lei avesse accettato, quel gesto sarebbe stato solo un amplesso di corpi, nessun sentimento li avrebbe più guidati.</p><p>Se fosse riuscito in questo…</p><p>Sarebbe stato davvero libero da lei, dal potere che lo aveva costretto a soccombere, le sue scelte, la sua testardaggine, le mille volte in cui lei aveva rischiato la vita, incurante di tutto, i suoi dannati silenzi…</p><p> </p><p>Poi tutto era crollato. S’era illuso di farle comprendere che cosa si prova ad amare e a non essere amati.</p><p>Tutto rovesciato…</p><p> </p><p>S’era spinto troppo oltre.</p><p>Gli fu evidente una sola cosa. La desiderava, la voleva, con tutto sé stesso.</p><p>Quello era il potere di lei, minimamente scalfitto dalla rabbia, dal rifiuto e poi dal desiderio di averla.</p><p>Non c’era scampo…</p><p>Il suo richiamo era impossibile da cancellare.</p><p>Non c’era mai riuscito…</p><p>Da tutta una vita.</p><p>Come avrebbe potuto in quei pochi giorni, anche se lei era riuscita a ferirlo…</p><p>Ecco perché sarebbe impazzito.</p><p> </p><p>Si massaggiò le tempie, al buio.</p><p>L’alcol sfumava gli effetti.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Adesso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eravate così vicini…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei è sempre stata dentro di te…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei è diversa da chiunque tu abbia mai incontrato e conosciuto nella vita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ diversa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il rispetto l’ha guidata sempre. Verso sé stessa, verso suo padre, verso tutto quanto è stato parte della sua vita. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quel rispetto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché non l’ha sentito verso di te?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>André sentì la gola chiudersi, la rabbia soffocò il respiro.</p><p>Le lacrime salirono inaspettate e taglienti, come mai aveva avuto memoria nella vita.</p><p>
  <em>A te non l’ha portato quel rispetto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aprì il palmo della mano che pochi istanti prima aveva appoggiato alla pancia di lei.</p><p>In quei mesi aveva appoggiato le dita sul ventre di lei, la bocca…</p><p>Aveva goduto del tenero ritrarsi e poi contrarsi dei muscoli scavati e morbidi.</p><p> </p><p>Rammentò la consistenza diversa.</p><p>Aveva sentito sotto il palmo la pancia, morbida, tondeggiante, liscia, tesa.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tuo figlio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il tuo bambino o la tua bambina…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avresti voluto saperlo subito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avresti voluto che lei te lo avesse detto non appena l’aveva saputo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avresti voluto vedere nel suo sguardo, la paura, la felicità, l’orgoglio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qualsiasi fossero state le conseguenze…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei si è tenuta tutto per sé…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le congetture s’erano susseguite nella testa. Alcune sensate, alcune talmente idiote da rasentare la follia.</p><p>Nulla aveva importanza adesso. Nulla eccetto il silenzio di lei.</p><p>Che nulla avesse importanza poi…</p><p>Si disse che in qualche maniera doveva giustificare sé stesso ed appigliarsi al silenzio poteva essere ragione abbastanza grave per opporsi a lei, per rifiutare di scendere per l’ennesima volta ad un compromesso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Da dove viene questa rabbia?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E mai possibile che sia bastato il suo silenzio per non consentirti più di vederla con gli stessi occhi di prima?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non sapevi d’averne così tanta di rabbia nell’anima?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Così tanta al punto d’esserti ribellato a lei, d’averla riversata addosso a lei, la persona che hai amato al di sopra di te stesso per tutta la vita!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hai lottato per lei e…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Questo silenzio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E’ uguale a tutti i suoi silenzi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei non è mai cambiata.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cercò disperatamente dentro di sé. Trovò, persino lui se ne stupì, solo rabbia.</p><p>Contro di lei e adesso contro sé stesso, per com’era riuscito a trattarla.</p><p>Non provò rimorsi.</p><p>Rabbia, quella sì.</p><p>Ancora rabbia.</p><p> </p><p>Il rispetto s’impose beffardo…</p><p>Non voleva più amarla, né ferirla.</p><p>Non voleva più avere nulla a che fare con lei.</p><p>“Devo andarmene!”</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Donna Lari tratteneva le lacrime. Severa e caparbia aveva lisciato per l’ennesima volta le camicie del padrone appoggiate sul letto, incerta se ficcarle nella sacca da viaggio, così come le era stato chiesto.</p><p>Aveva sollevato gli occhietti grigi e se l’era trovato davanti, severo, teso.</p><p>“Farò da me!” – esordì André che aveva intuito la delusione dell’altra, l’angoscia per quel viaggio inaspettato – “Potete andare…”.</p><p> </p><p>André prese davvero a ficcare le camicie dentro la sacca, in malo modo e l’altra stava lì, le mani strette alle mani, che lui fu costretto a sollevare lo sguardo e a ripetere l’ordine.</p><p>
  <em>Vai…</em>
</p><p>Uno sbuffo di rabbia. No, le cose non andavano affatto bene…</p><p> </p><p>Il tempo d’uscire…</p><p>La porta s’aprì, di nuovo…</p><p>“Ho detto che posso fare da solo…” – ripeté senz’accorgersi che non era la custode.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>“Te ne vai di nuovo?” – la voce era netta, indagatrice, ma senza rimprovero.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Un respiro fondo.</p><p>“E’ necessario…potrò finalmente incontrare alcuni stallieri che si occupano di rifornire le scuderie del…del papato. Capisci? Direi che è una buona occasione per vendere i cavalli di questo allevamento…”.</p><p>Giustificazione ineccepibile!</p><p>“Certo…mi sembra sensato…”.</p><p>“E poi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Si morse il labbro Oscar, sapeva che quella ragione non avrebbe mai avuto forza sufficiente per tenerlo lontano.</p><p>“E’ meglio così! Devo…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p> </p><p>Oscar entrò andando alla finestra. Da lì il mare si vedeva di sbieco.</p><p>Come faceva ad essere meglio…</p><p>“Devo pensare…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un tuffo al cuore. André era libero adesso.</p><p>Lei l’aveva reso tale, davvero questa volta. E lui voleva esserlo, davvero questa volta.</p><p> </p><p>“Viaggeremo per una settimana circa…”.</p><p>“Viaggerete!?” - sussultò lei.</p><p>“Valentino e Cristiano verranno con me…Martin no. E’ troppo piccolo ed è meglio che resti qui…<em>madame</em>…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si voltò questa volta.</p><p>Nonostante il dolore, nonostante la lontananza, le insidiose avvisaglie si facevano strada nella mente.</p><p>Si fissò su di lui.</p><p>Non aveva più parole, non poteva avvicinarsi col rischio d’esser lei a farlo ripiombare nel baratro.</p><p> </p><p>“Donna Artemisia de La Tour e sua sorella…devono essere a Roma…Ambrose incontrerà un giovane che ha conosciuto…”.</p><p>“André…non devi partire a causa mia…”.</p><p>Le parole faticavano ad uscire.</p><p>“Parto perché è necessario…” – rimarcò lui piano, quasi senza convinzione.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar non avrebbe dovuto tacere.</p><p>Lei non era mai cambiata, anche se era stato proprio lui a dirle che non voleva che cambiasse.</p><p>Ma ciò che era accaduto…</p><p> </p><p>No…</p><p>Tutto era stato davvero troppo.</p><p>Troppo per la sua pazienza e per l’orgoglio, calpestati per anni, illudendosi che l’amore per lei sarebbe bastato a riempire la vita e consentigli di restarle accanto.</p><p>Allora forse l’amore non bastava…</p><p>O forse quell’amore era talmente grande ed immenso che…</p><p>Si poteva impazzire d’amore?</p><p>Si poteva morire per amore?</p><p>Lui ne era davvero vicino.</p><p> </p><p>“E’ meglio così!” – ripeté severo, tirando con forza i lacci della sacca, caricandosela in spalla e facendo per uscire.</p><p>Se la trovò davanti…</p><p>La rabbia prese a risalire…</p><p>Quel gioco lo stava stancando…</p><p>Avrebbe rischiato davvero d’oltrepassare il baratro.</p><p>“Spostati!” – severo.</p><p> </p><p>Lei eseguì la richiesta. Si spostò e lo lasciò uscire.</p><p> </p><p>Poi, finalmente, Oscar si accorse delle ingrate avvisaglie che l’istinto le aveva riportato da quando era arrivata in quel posto.</p><p>Che fosse vedova poteva anche essere…</p><p>Che fosse una pittrice…</p><p>Che avesse una sorella più giovane a cui trovare un fidanzato…</p><p>Che facesse da insegnante a Martin…</p><p>Tutto poteva essere plausibile.</p><p> </p><p>Non ciò che vide, affacciata alla loggia, mentre assisteva all’uscita dei cavalli dalla scuderia, quindici esemplari, alcuni giovani, altri meno, avviati verso l’uscita della tenuta, accompagnati da Valentino, Cristiano e altri due aiutanti. C’era Sadira che si dava da fare…</p><p>E…</p><p>D’istinto intuì i muscoli irrigidirsi…</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…”.</p><p>André si voltò intuendo l’arrivo della carrozza su cui avrebbero viaggiato le due donne.</p><p>La più giovane, Ambrose, lo salutava dal finestrino, gli occhi scintillanti di gioia.</p><p> </p><p>“Quella è Ambrose…” – disse Donna Lari avvicinandosi ad Oscar.</p><p>In effetti lei non aveva mai incontrato né l’una né…</p><p>“E quella è Donna Artemisia…Joria come la chiamano tutti…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Joria!” – André se la vide arrivare incontro, a cavallo, vestita di tutto punto in abiti maschili.</p><p>Non erano abiti femminili adattati all’equitazione. Era davvero vestita alla stregua d’un uomo. Giacca di velluto rosso scuro, calzoni di velluto beige, guanti bianchi ed il mantello che fasciava la figura. Nessuna acconciatura, la chioma ricadeva castana e morbida sulle spalle.</p><p>Il viso pulito, senza orpelli, le sopracciglia aperte, gli occhi castani spalancati, il sorriso entusiasta mentre badava a trattenere il cavallo che s’era innervosito in mezzo a tutti gli altri.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur…ho pensato sarebbe stato utile avere un poco d’aiuto per condurre i vostri cavalli…così ricambierò la gentilezza d’aver accettato il nostro invito!”.</p><p>Il frustino ricondusse all’ordine il destriero recalcitrante e quella si mise a lato del gruppo, ottenendo il consenso degli altri partecipanti alla spedizione.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore prese a battere…</p><p>Oscar non s’immaginava. I racconti le avevano sempre riportato la visione d’un’arzilla signora raffinata e…</p><p>“Quella…”.</p><p>“Oui…<em>madame</em>…è sempre stata un’ottima cavallerizza…ma erano anni che non cavalcava. Chissà forse ha ritrovato la voglia di farlo…”.</p><p>Il corpo s’irrigidì davvero…</p><p>Non volle neppure immaginarsi che André avrebbe potuto accettare la vicinanza di quella donna…</p><p>La vide, era davvero bella. E oltre alla bellezza sprigionava una forza indomita, serena, salda.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha sofferto molto per la morte del marito. Ha trascorso molti anni in solitudine…” – riprese Donna Lari – “Ma questo ve l’avevo già detto mi pare. E poi ha perduto anche i genitori e così s’è dovuta occupare delle sorelle più piccole. S’è data da fare e tutte adesso sono sposate, tranne la piccola Ambrose che forse pare abbia trovato un fidanzato…”.</p><p>Le spiegazioni erano terminate.</p><p>“Ora scusatemi…”</p><p> </p><p>La custode fece un inchino…</p><p>Oscar si voltò e vide gli occhi dell’altra velati di lacrime.</p><p>“Mio marito e mio figlio se ne vanno di nuovo…sapete…per quanto sia abituata…sono sempre in pensiero per loro…ma questa volta saranno in tanti a viaggiare. Se ci sarà qualche intoppo si potranno difendere…”.</p><p>Si congedò, lasciando l’altra lì, alla visione del gruppo che s’avviava…</p><p>La stretta si riverberò alla gola…</p><p> </p><p>André non si voltò, com’era accaduto sempre.</p><p>André era impegnato a tenere i cavalli in gruppo, l’intesa impercettibile era con lo sguardo di quella donna…</p><p>Il gruppo sparì oltre la collina che portava verso sud.</p><p> </p><p>André non si era voltato.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Rencontrer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Senza di te tornavo, come ebbro,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>non più capace d’esser solo, a sera</em>
</p><p>
  <em>quando le stanche nuvole dileguano</em>
</p><p>
  <em>nel buio incerto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mille volte son stato così solo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dacché son vivo, e mille uguali sere</em>
</p><p>
  <em>m’hanno oscurato agli occhi l’erba, i monti</em>
</p><p>
  <em>le campagne, le nuvole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo nel giorno, e poi dentro il silenzio</em>
</p><p>
  <em>della fatale sera. Ed ora, ebbro,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>torno senza di te, e al mio fianco</em>
</p><p>
  <em>c’è solo l’ombra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E mi sarai lontano mille volte,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>e poi, per sempre. Io non so frenare</em>
</p><p>
  <em>quest’angoscia che monta dentro al seno;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>essere solo.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Pierpaolo Pasolini</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rencontrer</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Come in tutte le battaglie che si rispettino, i contendenti dovevano restare lontani, per curare le ferite dell’anima e della coscienza e per elaborare una nuova strategia di lotta oppure la resa definitiva.</p><p> </p><p>Si rendeva conto…</p><p>Ammetteva che loro due non sentivano e non vivevano alla stessa maniera.</p><p>Era sempre stato così in effetti, eppure era sorprendente constatarlo, vivere le ore sulla pelle, incisa, di loro due assieme e di loro due, adesso, lontani.</p><p>Finché non l’aveva vissuto quell’amore se non nella mente, se non nelle pieghe della vita di lei, da lontano, aveva immaginato che non l’avrebbe mai vissuto.</p><p>Adesso che quell’amore si manifestava attraverso una sorta di fine inaspettata, incredibile, gli parve che l’unica cosa sensata fosse appigliarsi al passato, quando l’amore l’aveva solo immaginato, da lontano.</p><p>Non l’aveva, in realtà, mai vissuto.</p><p> </p><p>Da lontano…</p><p>Sarebbe tornato ad essere ombra o, forse, tenebra, oscura ed invisibile.</p><p>Nera come ora era il cuore e la mente e l’anima mentre scaglie di sole ondeggiavano lievi nell’aria fredda del mattino d’inverno, tinteggiando il cielo d’infinite tonalità ora calde ora fredde a seconda delle nuvole e del paesaggio che mutava nuovamente facendosi più aspro, tagliente, potente.</p><p>Distese di pini marittimi contorti a sbarrare il passo, campi lavorati senza costanza o pazienza, ammassi di case cadenti da cui s’affacciavano musetti smunti, occhi sgranati al passaggio dei cavalli lucenti ed aggraziati, tenuti uniti dal gruppo dei cavalieri.</p><p> </p><p>Non poté non pensarlo.</p><p>
  <em>Quel giorno…</em>
</p><p>Da quando s’erano incontrati l’aveva sempre trascorso assieme a lei.</p><p>
  <em>Il venticinque dicembre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il suo compleanno…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eppure, il senso di vertigine oscurava davvero i sensi, trascinando con sé il senso di sospensione in cui era vissuto quando ancora non si amavano, quando ancora lui non aveva visto rivolti a sé davvero ed intensamente gli occhi di lei.</p><p>Poteva essere stato tutto falso, ingannevole, non sincero quello che poi era scorso tra loro ma lo sguardo di lei abbatteva ogni resistenza e lui ci sarebbe voluto annegare di nuovo, con tutto sé stesso, fino in fondo, anche e persino se si fosse davvero reso conto di non amarla più.</p><p> </p><p>Era questo a spaventare.</p><p>Ammettere che avrebbe anche potuto non amarla più ed ammettere che l’avrebbe comunque voluta per sé.</p><p>Averla senza amarla.</p><p> </p><p>E, di conseguenza, ammettere di poter imboccare altre strade, altri sentieri. Baciare un’altra bocca, finire dentro altre braccia, perdersi dentro il corpo di un’altra donna, oltre lei.</p><p>A questo l’aveva portato il colpo ricevuto, l’essersi accorto che l’amore poteva anche viaggiare per strade diverse.</p><p> </p><p>Ci pensava André, chiuso nel cupo mutismo scambiato dai compagni di viaggio per tensione ed attenzione a che nulla andasse storto.</p><p>Pensava che avrebbe potuto farlo…</p><p>Avere lei senza amarla più.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>24 dicembre 1789, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…</em>
</p><p>“Madame…siete sveglia? Come vi sentite oggi?”.</p><p>Donna Lari aveva tirato con vigore le tende della stanza e un mare di luce l’aveva inondata, trafiggendo lo sguardo assonnato, imponendo per qualche istante si restarsene lì, al riparo tiepido della coperta, nel letto, e nelle ossa la volontà di girarsi dall’altra parte, che per quel giorno non sarebbe uscita.</p><p>Non aveva nessuna voglia di lasciare il giaciglio caldo e accogliente.</p><p>In realtà s’era addormentata solo da poche ore dato che nella notte i pensieri l’avevano torturata assieme alle immagini, rimescolate, a galleggiare nella mente, le dure parole di André lì, nelle orecchie.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora?” – chiese Donna Lari – “Che intendete fare? Starvene a letto anche oggi!? Fuori c’è un bellissimo sole, l’aria non è poi così fredda…le passeggiate che avete fatto finora v’hanno sempre giovato…e poi…”.</p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>E poi….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E poi niente…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La forzata lontananza incideva la coscienza, le parole rimbombavano come un mantra…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tu non sei capace che d’amare te stessa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sempre tu…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ti aspetterò più.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Comunque…” – Donna Lari s’era risolta a pensarci lei, tirando via la coperta grossa e lasciando che l’aria fresca prendesse a scivolare sul lenzuolo che in breve si sarebbe agghiacciato.</p><p>La voleva tirar giù dal letto la sua <em>madame </em>e sapeva che ci sarebbe riuscita.</p><p> </p><p>“Avete una visita e anche un messaggio! Quindi vi conviene alzarvi!” – sentenziò iniziando a lisciare la camicia, la giacca e poi tirando fuori il mantello dall’armadio.</p><p>“Una visita?”.</p><p>“Il Dottor Mantini s’è detto ch’era il caso di farvi una visita! E’ di sotto che v’attende…”.</p><p>“Sto bene…non era necessario!” – si schermì lei mettendosi seduta nel letto. Le gambe scivolarono giù, sentiva freddo, la testa ovattata…</p><p> </p><p>Il moccioso aveva messo su un poco di peso da quando erano arrivati alla tenuta e anche se s’era mantenuto aggraziato e lieve come una piuma, Oscar riconobbe i passi veloci che colmavano il lungo corridoio fino alla sua stanza e poi la scivolata che il ragazzino compiva nell’ultimo tratto, che quasi sempre finiva per schiantarsi contro la parete in fondo.</p><p>Martin aveva imparato a leggere e a scrivere e Oscar doveva ammettere che quella donna, quella Artemisia, stava facendo un buon lavoro a tirar fuori dalle mani del bambino il suo talento nel disegnare.</p><p>L’unica nota assurda era che nessuno era stato capace d’imporre al moccioso di tenere le scarpe nei piedi quand’era in casa, solo un paio di calze che Donna Lari aveva tentato di rinforzare con del panno spesso sotto la pianta del piede.</p><p>Ecco perché Martin ovunque si fiondasse per casa terminava sempre la rincorsa con quella benedetta scivolina.</p><p> </p><p>La porta si spalancò.</p><p>“Finirai per farti male!” – l’apostrofò Oscar che lo vide scivolare davvero sul pavimento e poi tentare la curva del letto e poi tuffarsi tra le sue braccia.</p><p>Il soffione di Tarassaco era raggiante…</p><p>“Ma che ti succede?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ve l’ho detto…” – intervenne Donna Lari – “Anche Martin è eccitato! Avete ricevuto un messaggio…questa mattina s’è presentato un domestico dei Conti Rudolf…”.</p><p>“Rudolf…è il padre di quella bambina?”.</p><p>“Certamente! M’ha lasciato un messaggio per voi e comunque quello m’ha fatto intendere che il suo padrone vorrebbe avervi come ospite…”.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi si posarono sul moccioso.</p><p>“I conti hanno due figli…Scarlett che ha dodici anni e Joseph…” – proseguì la comare, affaccendandosi nella stanza come a voler diventarne la padrona ed invitare gentilmente l’altra ad andarsene.</p><p>Fu la volta di Oscar di fissarsi sulla povera custode.</p><p>“Joseph…avete detto?” – il viso s’illuminò.</p><p>“Sì…è un bambino vivace…ha sette anni…un vero birbante! Perché siete sorpresa?”.</p><p>“Nulla, conoscevo un’altra persona che si chiamava così…”.</p><p> </p><p>In realtà ne aveva conosciute due.</p><p>Lo sfortunato delfino di Francia, secondogenito della Regina Maria Antonietta, colui che sarebbe diventato il futuro re di Francia, morto a giugno…</p><p>E poi…</p><p>La faccia irruenta e raffinata di John River, o meglio Sir Joseph Hornett, visto che quello era il vero nome, si riaffacciò per un istante alla mente.</p><p> </p><p>Alla fine si risolse ad aprire la lettera. Era scritta in francese.</p><p>Il nuovo ospite di Alcantia era invitato a casa del conte a riconoscenza per aver aiutato la figliola bisbetica e ribelle a salvarsi dalle grinfie degli sconosciuti predoni.</p><p>Il senso era quello…</p><p>La stretta al cuore.</p><p>Uscire e riprendere a scrutare l’orizzonte avrebbe significato ritrovarsi sola, adesso ancora di più di prima.</p><p>L’aveva voluto lei però…</p><p> </p><p>“Vuole che vada a casa loro…credo per ringraziarmi…dice anche che vorrebbe discutere con me…”.</p><p>“Oh…sarà senz’altro per via della piccola Scarlett. Vedrete è una bellissima casa e il conte e sua moglie sono due persone deliziose. Sapete il conte venne in Italia diversi anni fa dall’Austria e qui ha incontrato sua moglie. Si sono sposati e sono nati prima la bambina che già voi conoscete e poi Joseph…”.</p><p>“E sia…” – i piedi scesero fino a toccare il pavimento – “Vieni con me?” – lo sguardo rivolto al soffione di Tarassaco e le labbra di quello s’inarcarono come a dire <em>e me lo chiedi pure…</em></p><p> </p><p>Era ancora viva.</p><p>Il cuore batteva, regolare, alle volte più veloce.</p><p>Per via del bambino ch’era dentro di lei. Così aveva detto il Dottor Mantini che aveva voluto vederla quella mattina.</p><p>Era scesa, vestita di tutto punto, ma non c’era stato verso.</p><p>S’era accorta che nei calzoni, ancora un poco, non ci sarebbe entrata più.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>Il pensiero volò al padre, d’istinto.</p><p>Incomprensibile…</p><p>Che avrebbe pensato di quella…</p><p>Faccenda!</p><p> </p><p>Poi pensò ch’era viva e quando s’era guardata allo specchio aveva intravisto il volto, la pelle chiara, leggermente abbronzata, limpida, libera.</p><p>Il colorito s’era riacceso e le labbra s’erano fatte intensamente rosate e persino gli occhi, le pareva fossero più lucenti del solito.</p><p>E poi i capelli…</p><p>Per quanto tentasse di tenerli un poco in ordine, quelli avevano preso a crescere che per poco avrebbero raggiunto i lombi. Avrebbe dovuto legarli, come suggerito da Donna Lari, ma no, lei li voleva così, ch’era intensamente bello sentirci il vento in mezzo, la brezza del mare, e poi osservarli morbidamente umidi di nebbia.</p><p> </p><p>Cavalcava al passo, piano, Martin seduto avanti a sé, vestito di tutto punto pure lui e quelle benedette scarpe nei piedi che lei e Donna Lari ci avevano messo un po’ a convincerlo ad indossarle.</p><p> </p><p>Pensò di nuovo a lui…</p><p>André era partito da una settimana ed era come se fosse via da un secolo.</p><p>Le mancava l’aria sapendo che non l’avrebbe visto, né di giorno, né…</p><p>Le mancava…</p><p> </p><p>Ed era come se in realtà fosse stato lì.</p><p>Gliel’aveva detto il Dottor Mantini che André s’era recato da lui poco prima di partire per domandare se fosse stato il caso di lasciarla, anche solo per poche settimane.</p><p>André dunque aveva voluto comprendere.</p><p>Per senso d’onestà…</p><p>Per…</p><p>
  <em>Al diavolo!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò una smorfia di stizza sulla faccia, i muscoli contratti.</p><p>Ecco perché Mantini era tornato per visitarla che davvero il pover’uomo non si capacitava come ciò ch’era stato stabilito a Parigi non avesse ancora compiuto il suo corso.</p><p>“Non so che dire…tutto procede…bene…” – aveva sentenziato il medico – “L’ho detto anche a monsieur che poteva partire tranquillo…”.</p><p> </p><p>André dunque era tornato ad essere ombra.</p><p>Voleva sapere di lei ma non voleva saperlo da lei.</p><p>E lei, a quanto pare, tornava ad essere luce.</p><p>Anche s’erano lontani.</p><p> </p><p>“Willkomme!” – esordì il Conte Pete Rudolf andando loro incontro con un passo deciso e sorriso bonario.</p><p>E Oscar sorrise mentre osservava Martin prodigarsi in un inchino assolutamente spropositato.</p><p><em>Dobbiamo migliorare l’etichetta</em> – pensò tra sé – <em>Ma sono contenta dei progressi che abbiamo fatto!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Ich bin dankbar, Graf…” – rispose lei, accento quasi ineccepibile.</p><p>Il conte sgranò gli occhi…</p><p>“Sie sagten mir, du bist Französisch…”.</p><p>“Oui…monsieur… ich weiß, dass auch die deutsche…però…ormai…”.</p><p>“Certo, certo! L’immaginavo…perdonate…non mi sono reso conto d’avervi salutato in tedesco…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi è stato necessario apprenderlo…” – si schernì Oscar rammentando l’arrivo della Delfina Maria Antonietta in Francia, ormai vent’anni prima.</p><p>Eppure le pareva fosse davvero trascorso un secolo.</p><p>Per quanto alla giovane principessa fosse stato impartito l’insegnamento del francese in vista del futuro matrimonio con il Delfino Luigi, dal giorno del suo arrivo era accaduto che qualche paroletta in tedesco le fosse scivolata dalla bocca, soprattutto nei primi tempi, quando Antonietta era stata costretta a fare i conti con i vizi e le virtù della corte di Versailles.</p><p>La povera principessa s’era rifugiata nella lingua dell’infanzia forse per infondersi il coraggio di non soccombere alle diatribe di potere.</p><p>Oscar aveva convenuto allora che conoscere il tedesco non sarebbe stato poi così inutile, così da poter replicare ad una confidenza, ad un moto di sconforto dell’altra.</p><p> </p><p>Il conte era un uomo giovane, slanciato e decisamente…</p><p>Tedesco!</p><p>I capelli acconciati e legati da un nastro, vestiva un abito di stoffa pregiata ma sobria, così come imponeva la moda austriaca che evidentemente il Granduca aveva diffuso anche lì.</p><p>L’aspetto deponeva per una personalità aperta alle novità e soprattutto, pur appartenendo alla classe nobile, non ostentava la posizione sociale privilegiata.</p><p>Non era facile di quei tempi imbattersi in simili personaggi.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar rammentò le ultime parole di Donna Lari.</p><p>
  <em>Credo che lor signori i Conti Rudolf non sappiano nulla di voi! Intendo…si sa solo che venite dalla Francia…ecco…forse…</em>
</p><p>E la nuova padrona, alla fine, l’aveva guardata con tenerezza, l’altra, che chissà quanto doveva esser costato alla comare l’abilità di tener custodito la storia e l’origine e tutto quanto riguardava i nuovi ospiti di Alcantia così a lungo.</p><p>Sarebbe stato difficile continuare con quella farsa.</p><p>Anzi, a breve, sarebbe stato impossibile.</p><p> </p><p>Di lei nessuno sapeva nulla, eccetto Mantini e sua moglie e poi Padre Erasmo.</p><p>Nessuno aveva idea che lei fosse una donna e lei s’era ben guardata dal rivelarlo o farlo intendere.</p><p>Donna Lari s’era scusata ma al marito e al figlio aveva dovuto dirlo. Cristiano Simon a quanto pare non aveva fatto una piega, taciturno e schivo com’era. Valentino Simon era stato costretto a promettere di non aprire mai bocca.</p><p>E così doveva essere stato, nessuno aveva aperto bocca.</p><p>Oscar lo comprese quando Scarlett le corse incontro abbracciandola e il padre la apostrofò chiamandola <em>monsieur.</em></p><p> </p><p>Il conte era di origini austriache e si era trasferito in Italia dove aveva conosciuto la moglie. Viaggiava spesso, per via del suo ruolo alle dipendenze dell’ambasciatore e di quei tempi le relazioni tra Austria e Granducato s’era fatte più intense, per via della malattia dell’Imperatore Giuseppe II. Era molto probabile che a breve l’Austria avrebbe avuto un nuovo imperatore ed il Granducato un nuovo Granduca.</p><p> </p><p>Poi fu la volta del figlio più piccolo e della moglie del conte, Miriam Rudolf, una donna anch’essa giovane, dall’aspetto discreto ed il sorriso dolce.</p><p> </p><p>E davvero Oscar si convinse che nessuno doveva aver compreso nulla di lei, perché s’accorse degli occhi dell’altra che l’osservavano senza insistenza ma evidentemente avendo intuito una sorta di dissonanza nel complesso del suo aspetto declinato al maschile.</p><p>Avrebbe fatto attenzione ma in quel caso le pareva davvero di tradire dei conoscenti o comunque persone che s’erano dimostrate affabili ed aperte.</p><p> </p><p>Il conte mostrò con orgoglio i giardini della villa decisamente ampi e ben composti, sobri.</p><p>Poi fu la volta della cantina e delle scuderie e infine di quella che il conte definì la parte più interessante della casa, ch’era un edificio anch’esso sobrio, severo a tratti, ma che all’interno si dimostrava testimone di un amore appassionato per la cultura e l’arte in tutte le variabili, dalla musica, ai dipinti.</p><p> </p><p>La visita s’intervallò a domande discretamente orientate a saggiare le opinioni, la cultura e ad esse l’ospite cercò di rispondere nella maniera più completa possibile, seppur dovette usare tutta l’intelligenza e la freddezza possibile ed omettere i particolari più importanti di quella che era stata la sua vita passata.</p><p> </p><p>Non fu facile.</p><p>Non lo fu affatto quando Pete Rudolf, tra un convenevole alla bontà dei vini del luogo e la preoccupazione per la sorte dei reali di Francia, imparentati all’Imperatore austriaco, prese a rivelare, senza coscienza od intenzione di ferire, che dall’ottobre di quell’anno la famiglia reale si era trasferita a Parigi, alle Tuileries.</p><p>Anzi, c’era stata costretta dalla furia di popolane senza rispetto, indemoniate e furibonde.</p><p>Che però a Parigi davvero mancava il pane e forse un poco di ragione quelle poveracce ce la dovevano aver avuta.</p><p> </p><p>Il conte aveva immaginato che l’ospite lo sapesse già.</p><p>Oscar al contrario si ritrovò disarmata.</p><p>Comprese che in realtà in quei mesi s’era estraniata da tutto.</p><p>“Ormai è un fatto noto. Il Granduca è stato informato dall’Imperatore a cui la sorella aveva scritto rammaricata d’esser stata trattata come una comune popolana…la corte…a Versailles…non esiste più!”.</p><p>Un pugno allo stomaco…</p><p>Un altro…</p><p> </p><p>Dovette appoggiarsi alla grossa quercia in giardino, dove tutti s’erano fermati ad osservare il panorama, sulla sommità d’una collinetta.</p><p>Lo sguardo spaziava attraverso l’ovattata campagna invernale, tutto pareva confuso, lontano, quasi non fosse mai esistito.</p><p> </p><p>Al muto stupore seppur trattenuto a labbra strette e sguardo un poco perso il conte si scusò: “Credevo ne foste al corrente…la notizia ci ha messo un po’ ad arrivare ma alla fine s’è saputo anche qui. Monsieur Grandier…l’altro giorno…prima che partisse…ci siamo fermati a scambiare due parole. Siccome so che siete francesi abbiamo parlato della situazione in Francia, in fondo i nostri paesi sono legati. Era ciò che aveva sempre desiderato ottenere l’Imperatrice Maria Teresa quando propose il matrimonio tra sua figlia ed il Delfino di Francia! Un legame che avrebbe evitato nuovi conflitti! E monsieur mi ha detto che lo sapeva…si…aveva già appreso la notizia quando si era recato a Firenze…perdonate…”.</p><p> </p><p>Un colpo, un altro…</p><p>André lo sapeva già.</p><p>E non aveva detto una parola.</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto invece.</p><p> </p><p>Certo, nessuno doveva sapere che lei e André erano fuggiti da Parigi.</p><p>Nessuno doveva conoscere i motivi per cui ciò era avvenuto.</p><p>Nessuno…</p><p>Forse che tacendo a lei ciò che era accaduto a Parigi, André aveva sperato di tenerla fuori dal dubbio, al sicuro da quei dannati motivi?!</p><p> </p><p>No, la convinzione che la loro fosse stata davvero una <em>fuga </em>stringeva ancora i polsi come ceppo da cui era impossibile liberarsi.</p><p>Non riuscì a chiedere altro. Non era il momento, né il luogo, né…</p><p> </p><p>Il percorso s’avviò alla conclusione.</p><p>Le porte s’aprirono su una sala enorme, nella parte più protetta e calda della casa, lo sguardo s’inondò della visione di scaffali ricolmi di libri, stipati in bell’ordine, a ricoprire le pareti della stanza fino al soffitto.</p><p>Ed il cammino proseguiva, attraverso una porticina che dava su un altro locale, meno ampio, anch’esso stipato di libri tra cui figurava l’edizione dell’<em>Encyclopedie </em>e poi testi di Rousseau e altri ancora.</p><p>Una variegata mescolanza di testi latini, greci, aramaici, inglesi…</p><p> </p><p>“Questa, senza modestia, è la mia biblioteca che nulla ha da invidiare a quelle di città come Firenze o Pisa! Mio nonno, fu lui a raccogliere i primi testi e così mio padre. E adesso ne sono divenuto io il custode e un giorno spero che i miei figli potranno aggiungere altri testi, magari quelli che verranno pubblicati presto in Francia o in Inghilterra…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il luogo rapiva i pensieri.</p><p>L’accenno ai figli, senza distinzione di sesso, indusse il cuore a contrarsi, che dunque il conte pareva avere a cuore il destino di entrambi e pareva portato a coltivare le capacità di entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>Per un istante Oscar dimenticò il mesto resoconto storico ch’era involontariamente uscito dalla bocca dell’altro.</p><p>La vista prese a salire, gli occhi a sgranarsi nel riconoscere molti testi che aveva letto, altri era solo riuscita a sfogliare. Non era facile pattugliare tutti i santi giorni le strade di Parigi e poi ricavare il tempo necessario ad immergersi nella lettura, che poi, la Storia lei l’aveva vista scorrere sotto gli occhi, l’aveva respirata, polvere da sparo, sangue, grida, rivolte e fughe ancora impressi nella mente e sulla pelle.</p><p> </p><p>Lì, in quel luogo tripudio del sapere e della conoscenza si ritrovò la piccola comitiva. La famiglia Rudolf al completo accanto a sé.</p><p>Martin era intento a bisticciare col più piccolo che pareva estraneo alle decisioni che altri avrebbero preso per lui.</p><p>“Ecco <em>monsieur,</em> perdonate la franchezza ma avrei una domanda da rivolgervi…anzi la mia è una vera e propria richiesta che mi permetto di fare avendo potuto apprezzare che siete una persona colta e sensibile e intelligente…vedete…non so come dirlo…”.</p><p> </p><p>Pareva sulle spine il Conte Pete Rudolf, che lei proprio non capiva dove volesse arrivare.</p><p>“Vi prego Signor Conte…siete stato gentile ad accoglierci nella vostra casa…non mi dispiacerà se in qualche modo potrò ricambiare la vostra cortesia…”.</p><p>“Oh, ci mancherebbe! Noi saremo in perenne debito con voi…avete salvato la nostra bambina…” – sentenziò deciso tirando un respiro fondo - “Insomma, per farla breve…io e mia moglie ne abbiamo discusso…abbiamo inteso che conoscete il francese alla perfezione e ci chiedevamo se non sareste disposto ad insegnarlo a nostro figlio Joseph!? Insomma a fargli da precettore!?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Io dovrei fare da insegnante a Joseph?” – la replica uscì sussurrata e stupita.</p><p>Tutto si sarebbe attesa tranne una richiesta così particolare, che nessuno la conosceva in quella casa.</p><p>Gli occhi corsero a cercare il moccioso.</p><p>Anche quello, all’udire il proprio nome pronunciato da un estraneo, si voltò, per nulla intimidito sfoderò un sorriso un poco sdentato, accogliente.</p><p>Un istante…</p><p>I due si guardarono davvero.</p><p>Non si conoscevano.</p><p>Inspiegabile…</p><p>Si ritrovarono adagiati l’uno nello sguardo dell’altra.</p><p>Inspiegabile…</p><p>Anche lì, tra quelle mura estranee, pareva dispiegarsi l’ennesimo filo del destino.</p><p> </p><p>“Sì, vedete…come cercavo di spiegare…io sono spesso in viaggio…e in questa regione non vi sono scuole adatte a bambini…insomma…bambini che necessitano d’una educazione adeguata per poter frequentare un giorno l’Accademia Militare. Non fraintendetemi…mi sta bene se Joseph imparerà a leggere e scrivere ma se lo manderemo in Francia sarà bene per lui saper parlare questa lingua, fin da piccolo…voi siete francese…”.</p><p>Ecco spiegato l’arcano…</p><p> </p><p>“Non ci sono precettori da queste parti?” – obiettò lei più per prendere tempo.</p><p>La mente aveva preso a rimuginare una scusa, una qualsiasi, per declinare la proposta, anche se aveva gli occhi della famiglia addosso, anche se allettava l’idea d’esser utile e per giunta in un luogo simile.</p><p>“Il Granduca s’è impegnato a favorire l’istruzione per i tutti i bambini. Almeno quelli più piccoli…ma in questi ultimi tempi…per via della malattia dell’Imperatore Giuseppe…è probabile che non avrà tempo di portare a termine questi progetti…al di là di questo…è una questione di fiducia!”.</p><p>“Fiducia!? Cosa dovrei insegnare al bambino esattamente?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…come ho già detto il francese e se per voi non fosse troppo impegnativo anche la storia e…”.</p><p>“Se è per questo conosco anche il latino!” – replicò lei con una velata punta d’orgoglio.</p><p>“Magnifico!” – esclamò l’altro – “E sareste in grado di insegnargli anche a tirare con la spada e ad usare le armi e ad andare a cavallo? Si dice in giro che siete nobile…”.</p><p>Dunque qualcosa a Donna Lari doveva esser sfuggito di bocca.</p><p>Chissà forse per rimarcare al vicinato che la gente ch’era venuta ad abitare lì era gente rispettabile…</p><p>La lista comunque era completa.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si ritrovò perplessa. Lo sforzo non sarebbe stato indifferente, anzi no…</p><p>Di quel passo sarebbe stato, impossibile.</p><p>“Dovrei pensarci…vedete…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo non la lasciò terminare, la mano tesa verso la moglie a cui chiese d’avvicinarsi.</p><p>Joseph giocava a rincorrersi con Martin, Scarlett se ne stava con sguardo implorante osservando da lontano.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar colse lo sguardo.</p><p>“Sarebbe un onore poter fare da precettore a vostro figlio…ma se dovessi accettare…”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo, le forze parevano evaporare istante dopo istante.</p><p> </p><p>“Aspettate…vi prego…a decidere!” – la prevenne l’altro temendo il preludio ad un rifiuto – “Ammetto che la mia è una proposta importante e di certo inaspettata. Ci conosciamo a mala pena ma…insomma…quel che avete fatto per noi…mi ha indotto a maturare un’enorme fiducia…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’odore della polvere misto a quello della carta permeava le pareti.</p><p>L’uomo fece strada ed il gruppetto tornò indietro, i due bambini sempre a rincorrersi come due gatti selvatici e la bambina pareva quasi scivolare sull’aria, una sorta di nuvola leggera, impalpabile, al pari del respiro trattenuto che per poco sarebbe svenuta lì.</p><p> </p><p>Un’altra stanza, ampia, luminosa, le pareti istoriate d’armi, fioretti, spade.</p><p>Gli occhi si sgranarono ancora, impossibile non avvicinarsi, impossibile non accarezzare l’elsa fredda, lucidata a dovere, nella quale si rinfrangevano i colori del pomeriggio.</p><p>“Questa è la nostra sala d’armi…in realtà un tempo era una stalla!” – rise il conte – “L’ho fatta ripulire e ho messo bracieri per scaldarla d’inverno…di solito mi alleno qui ma ultimamente gli avversari scarseggiano!”.</p><p>L’uomo non pareva voler osteggiare la propria magnificenza quanto convincere l’ospite che in quel luogo avrebbe potuto beneficiare di ogni comodità per lavorare in santa pace. La sala era grande, il pavimento in legno era stato lucidato a dovere.</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore prese a battere davvero forte ch’era impossibile non ritornare al passato.</p><p>Le dita afferrarono un fioretto. Ne saggiò il peso, l’elasticità, la calibratura e la consistenza dell’acciaio. Un paio di fendenti asciutti…</p><p>Il sibilo della lama si riverberò nei muscoli come fossero stati colti da una oscura vibrazione interiore, ch’era dentro di lei, seppure nascosta, imprigionata dalla forzata immobilità.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo colse i gesti decisi…</p><p>“Sarebbe mio l’onore se accettaste!” – esordì intuendo d’aver scelto bene la figura del precettore.</p><p>“Se accettassi…avrei due richieste…” – rispose l’altra, il tono divenuto improvvisamente severo, quasi freddo.</p><p>“Certo…dite…ovviamente…mi sarebbe parso offensivo proporre un compenso ma credo sarebbe doveroso riconoscere la vostra fatica ed il vostro impegno…”.</p><p>“Bene! Non mi riferivo a questo ma se accetterete d’esaudire le mie richieste, allora…questa sarà la mia ricompensa!”.</p><p> </p><p>I conti si guardarono perplessi.</p><p>“La prima condizione…vorrei portare con me anche Martin…”.</p><p>“Come? Il bambino che è venuto con voi oggi?”.</p><p>“Sì, lui non parla e fino ad oggi abbiamo studiato assieme un sistema perché potesse esprimersi e comunicare. Deve continuare ad esercitarsi e se dovrò seguire vostro figlio vorrei che Martin potesse assistere alle lezioni…non interferirà con la preparazione di Joseph…”.</p><p>Il conte guardò la moglie e questa ricambiò lo sguardo con un sorriso, tacito consenso alla richiesta.</p><p>“Martin è figlio di Monsieur Grandier…” – precisò.</p><p>“Oh…certo…certo…lo sapevamo…va bene…Martin potrà restare…e la seconda richiesta?”.</p><p>“Non mi pare di aver sentito nulla sul conto di vostra figlia. Se mi è consentito…ha già ricevuto un’adeguata educazione? Intendo riferirmi all’apprendimento dei testi antichi, il latino ovviamente, e immagino sappia fare di conto…”.</p><p>Lo sguardo si posò sulla bambina che prese a pestare i piedi, piano piano però, per non farsi notare, e la bocca s’era tirata in un sorriso tirato, le mani giunte strette che le nocche eran divenute bianche.</p><p> </p><p>“Vorrei che anche lei potesse partecipare alle lezioni…” – affondò il futuro precettore.</p><p>La smania della mocciosa si tramutò in un impercettibile quanto entusiasta <em>siii</em> che se ne uscì sibilato dalle labbra della piccola che corse con gli occhi al padre.</p><p>“Scarlett dovrebbe partecipare alle lezioni? Ma…certo…se a voi va bene…certamente potrà seguire quelle di matematica e latino e…”.</p><p>“Tutte…” – frustò la precisazione – “Le lezioni!”.</p><p>“Tutte!?” – fu la volta del conte e della moglie a restare di stucco.</p><p> </p><p>L’educazione d’una figlia femmina, nobile per giunta, non s’arrischiava a tessere che le buone maniere, la musica, la conversazione, l’etichetta, il rigore dei costumi.</p><p>Tutto quanto necessario a procurare alla stessa ed alla famiglia di lei un buon partito che se la sarebbe presa come moglie.</p><p>O al più, casomai non si fosse trovato nessuno, ad avviarla alla via della clausura o della vita religiosa, che anche entro le mura spesse d’un convento rinomato, il potere d’una famiglia nobile sarebbe stato parimenti riconosciuto ed ovviamente utile.</p><p>Che restare zitelle di quei tempi non era consigliabile.</p><p> </p><p>“Si…tutte! Le insegnerei ad andare a cavallo, a tirare di scherma e…”.</p><p>Un respiro fondo che l’azzardo era davvero…</p><p>“Ad usare le armi…” – proseguì, calma disarmante – “Quando sarà un poco più grande…ovviamente…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il sussulto accompagnò in simultanea entrambi i genitori che si presero per mano, stringendosi l’un l’altro, mentre Scarlett si piantava addosso alla figura asciutta e lineare dell’ospite su cui s’adagiavano adesso i riflessi ovattati della luce invernale che filtrava dalle finestre.</p><p>La prospettiva atterriva, angosciava ed al tempo stesso esaltava, rivelandosi fuori dagli schemi.</p><p>“Come!? Anche la scherma e la pistola?” – contestò il conte stupito ed un poco atterrito.</p><p> </p><p>C’era che anche l’ospite aveva avuto tempo di studiare l’altro.</p><p>Così l’ospite s’era azzardata a tirare la stoccata inaspettata, che l’altro non pareva un borioso padre di famiglia, integerrimo ed incapace di guardare oltre il proprio tempo.</p><p>Il dubbio forse nasceva da una questione d’inopportunità.</p><p>Un fioretto nelle mani d’una giovane per bene…</p><p>“Scarlett è una bambina!”.</p><p>L’appunto non era di certo riferito all’età. Si riferiva ad altro.</p><p>L’atteggiamento del padre meritava rispetto ed al tempo stesso doveva essere scalfito in qualche modo.</p><p> </p><p>“Non può imparare a tirare di scherma! Non sarebbe dignitoso per una ragazza…ecco…”.</p><p>“Sapersi difendere?” – l’incalzò Oscar fendendo l’aria un’altra volta col fioretto – “Perché è questo che le insegnerei! Non certo a diventare una giovane dai modi disonorevoli o violenti. L’uso delle armi paradossalmente può insegnare che da esse non dipende la forza di un individuo. E che si può ferire una persona anche senza un’arma tra le mani. Ma avere la capacità di maneggiare una spada sarà un insegnamento utile a vostra figlia…sono necessari padronanza dei propri sentimenti e della propria forza, concentrazione…tutto quanto si richiede ad un giovane uomo…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro non comprendeva…</p><p>Non comprendeva che si stava parlando di una disciplina che non necessariamente avrebbe poi indotto ad usare un’arma.</p><p>“Appunto…lei è una femmina…e le…le donne…non usano armi! No…non…”.</p><p>Un altro fendente, Oscar non perse tempo, cogliendo al balzo l’affermazione tanto radicata nella mentalità del tempo, quanto assolutamente falsa. Che fosse una questione di forza o di genere per lei non aveva importanza.</p><p>“Signor Conte, avete detto che vi allenate…sapete usare la spada?”.</p><p>“Certo…e me la cavo anche piuttosto bene!” – ribatté quello forse a rimarcare il concetto precedente, semmai non fosse stato chiaro – “Perché?”.</p><p>“Bene, allora se accettate vi sfido…ci batteremo qui…un semplice scambio di colpi…”.</p><p>“Ma…” – l’altro, punto nell’orgoglio, non comprendeva il nesso – “Non intendevo mettere in discussione le vostre capacità d’insegnamento ma Scarlett diventerà una donna un giorno…non credo sarebbe in grado di usare una spada…comunque se proprio ci tenete…”.</p><p> </p><p>Negò Oscar.</p><p>La destra sollevò il fioretto leggero contro il corpo dell’altro, lo sguardo un poco compassionevole produsse lo scatto d’orgoglio nel futuro contendente che fece portare due spade con la punta arrotondata e due corpetti di protezione solitamente usati negli allenamenti.</p><p> </p><p>Per un istante Oscar si riebbe.</p><p>Che diavolo stava facendo…</p><p>Se André fosse venuto a saperlo…</p><p>Ecco, s’accorse allora che lui aveva ragione.</p><p>La propria irruenza l’aveva condotta di nuovo oltre il limite, un gesto piuttosto incosciente per dimostrare…</p><p> </p><p>La luce calda del pomeriggio inondava la stanza, mille riflessi vibravano sulle ghiere di metallo, le impugnature, le lame posate silenziose, che poi il silenzio si ruppe ai rintocchi, suoni secchi e ritmati a rincorrersi e susseguirsi.</p><p> </p><p>Iniziamenti gli scambi si sostennero alla ricerca della preparazione dell’altro, della velocità e dell’abilità nello schivare i fendenti.</p><p>Tecnica e regole diverse, l’una scuola francese, l’altra d’origine tedesca mista alla fantasiosa ed esuberante scuola italiana.</p><p> </p><p>Ne riconobbe i tratti Oscar, come convenne che l’avversario era un diplomatico che si divertiva a tirare di scherma, ma che, in fondo non l’aveva mai fatto davvero, in mezzo ad una strada o in un vicolo o dentro un voltone scuro, dove un fendente avrebbe davvero potuto trapassare la carne e recidere per sempre il respiro.</p><p> </p><p>S’impegnò, scoprì che la resistenza era davvero ai minimi termini ed i movimenti meno fluidi e la concentrazione era altrove a sé.</p><p>Davvero non avrebbe mai immaginato…</p><p>In fretta, lo scontro decise di risolverlo in fretta che se fosse proseguito si sarebbe fatta disarmare come un pivello e allora addio a dimostrare all’altro…</p><p> </p><p>La lama si torse, la torsione risalì su ai muscoli del braccio, provocando una smorfia di rifiuto nell’uomo che aveva intuito che l’incontro era concluso.</p><p>Il conte s’arrese e la mano lasciò la lama che cadde a terra leggera, rotolando via, i respiri secchi, i corpi immobili e moglie e figlia ch’erano rimaste lì a bocca aperta.</p><p> </p><p>Un docile applauso da parte di Scarlett mentre il Conte Rudolf s’asciugava la fronte ammettendo d’esser fuori forma ma che si l’avversario s’era dimostrato agile e veloce e soprattutto era stato abile ad intuire le mosse del contendente.</p><p>“Era questo che intendevo…” – si schernì Oscar – “Difendersi…essere capaci di comprendere chi si ha di fronte…scontarsi prima con sé stessi che con l’avversario. Tutto ciò che so me l’ha insegnato mio padre…la nostra famiglia ha ricoperto cariche militari da molte generazioni…”.</p><p>“Ora capisco…vostro padre è stato un eccellente precettore…ha fatto un ottimo lavoro ma non vedo cosa c’entri questo con l’educazione di Scarlett, lei è una bambina…”.</p><p>“Mio padre non ha avuto figli maschi, Signor Conte…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro non mosse un ciglio.</p><p>“Che…”.</p><p>La bocca dischiusa pareva incapace di chiedere aria.</p><p>“A discapito del mio nome io sono la sua sesta figlia. Mio padre ha deciso di darmi un’educazione maschile perché un giorno potessi prendere il suo posto…”.</p><p> </p><p>S’irrigidì il Conte Pete Rudolf che proprio non aveva compreso e lì si diede dell’idiota, che però nessuno gliel’aveva detto ma convenne rapidamente con sé stesso che forse in pochi l’avessero accertato.</p><p>Oscar rimase ad osservare l’altro, nello sguardo il dubbio che la rivelazione avrebbe troncato lì la conversazione, l’affiatamento e tutto quanto sarebbe potuto nascere da quella visita.</p><p>Doveva correre il rischio. L’educazione d’un bambino non era affare da poco e non era certa che l’altro, apprendendo l’ovvia verità, le avrebbe affidato, proprio per quel motivo, l’istruzione di Joseph.</p><p>Rimase lì, tra il rassegnato e l’inevitabile.</p><p> </p><p>“Voi siete una…non…” – balbettò arrossendo senza riuscire a cavar fuori parole sensate – “Non l’avevo…”.</p><p>“Compreso!? Me n’ero accorta. Non volevo ingannarvi…ma quel che volevo dimostrare è che proprio non sapendo che ero una donna mi avete chiesto di diventare l’insegnante di vostro figlio. E poi avete accettato di battervi con me. Come vedete anche una donna può conoscere il latino, la matematica, la musica, la storia e può tirare di scherma e saper usare una pistola…con la corretta educazione una donna, se vuole, può apprendere ogni disciplina e per quel che mi riguarda è in grado di ricevere la stessa educazione di un maschio…”.</p><p>“Non…non me l’aspettavo…monsieur…scusate…madame…non so che dire…”.</p><p> </p><p>La spiaggia era immersa in un’atmosfera irreale.</p><p>Le onde s’infrangevano placide contro la sabbia, unico rumore ad accompagnare i passi lenti del cavallo, mentre Oscar avanzava piano tenendo stretto Martin che, cullato dal ritmo, era mezzo addormentato.</p><p>Non c’era vento, l’aria salmastra invadeva la mente…</p><p> </p><p>“Tornerete vero?” – aveva chiesto Scarlett avvicinandosi all’orecchio, lo sguardo di supplica.</p><p>Le aveva sorriso Oscar che, alla fine, aveva chiesto solo qualche giorno per pensare alla proposta che non era stata comunque ritirata dai conti.</p><p>I due ci avevano messo qualche istante a riprendersi dalla sorpresa, presi alla sprovvista dall’ospite, dalla sua identità e dalle affermazioni altrettanto sorprendenti che mettevano certo in discussione gli ordinari sistemi educativi del tempo.</p><p>“Ma certo! Pensateci pure ma mi attendo una risposta affermativa!” – aveva convenuto il conte – “E poi, se volete…domani è il Santo Natale…potreste trascorrerlo con noi?”.</p><p>No, l’invito era stato declinato.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo spaziava avanti.</p><p>Tornò alla mente, prepotente, la notizia che aveva appreso quel giorno.</p><p>La Corte di Versailles non esisteva più.</p><p>In un certo senso era come se tutta la sua vita passata a quel punto non fosse mai esistita.</p><p>Nemmeno il loro non amarsi, non conoscersi, anche se non erano passati che sei mesi da quando si amavano davvero.</p><p> </p><p>L’amore vissuto in quello scampolo di tempo aveva invaso il passato, cancellando il luogo in cui quell’amore non esisteva ancora o meglio, il luogo della mente in cui lei aveva abitato sola.</p><p>Tutto però, fino a quel momento, era stato vissuto non in funzione di quell’amore ma di una sentenza di morte che tardava a giungere. Tutto era stato orientato alla sopravvivenza, non alla vita.</p><p>Per assurdo, quell’amore adesso veniva a mancare, a spegnersi, inghiottito dall’incomprensione, dall’incapacità d’accettarsi com’era accaduto in passato.</p><p> </p><p>Non si capacitava di vivere senza di esso, anche se l’aveva fatto da tutta una vita.</p><p>Le pareva che senza l’amore non sarebbe riuscita ad orientare più un solo gesto, un solo sguardo, un solo respiro…</p><p>Lo voleva con tutta sé stessa.</p><p> </p><p>Si ritrovò ad avere paura di desiderarlo.</p><p>Anelarlo così tanto che sarebbe stata disposta a cercarlo e pretenderlo, sotto qualsiasi forma esso si fosse manifestato.</p><p>Dunque anche se <em>lui</em> avesse ammesso di non amarla più.</p><p> </p><p>L’amore orientava la vita, si era presa la sua e lei non poteva più farne a meno.</p><p>L’amore non cura e non guarisce…</p><p>L’amore scava un solco…</p><p> </p><p>Sarebbe diventata amante?</p><p>Come André aveva chiesto?!</p><p>
  <em>Amante…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oscar si strinse addosso il corpicino di Martin che s’era addormentato.</p><p>L’amore viaggiava attraverso sentieri imperscrutabili.</p><p>La Corte di Versailles non esisteva più.</p><p> </p><p>Arrestò il cavallo…</p><p>Quella era la sua Rivoluzione…</p><p>Senza grida, pianti, pallottole, pietre, sangue.</p><p>Una Rivoluzione docile, impercettibile, che aveva il volto d’un bambino sconosciuto che stava aggrappato a lei, anima dispersa incontrata per caso nel cammino della vita.</p><p>E poi il volto di un altro bambino, ancora più sconosciuto del primo, racchiuso dentro di lei che per qualche strano gioco del destino pareva aver deciso di tenerla in vita, almeno fintanto che non fosse nato.</p><p>Quella era la sua Rivoluzione!</p><p> </p><p>Quella e quell’altra…</p><p>Lo sguardo si sgranò al cospetto di un’altra corte, discretamente lucente, morbida, brillante, alla luce del tramonto.</p><p>Le veniva incontro, gli occhi sollevati all’orizzonte, piano piano a colmarsi d’una informe macchia scura, compatta, che avanzava verso di lei e che poi prese a dividersi, scindendosi in direzioni diverse.</p><p>Dieci, dodici, forse quindici persone…</p><p>Camminavano scivolando giù dalle dune che proteggevano la rena, verso di lei, come rotoli di polvere sollevati dal vento, dapprima del tutto simili e poi, più s’avvicinavano, più se ne poté scorgere i volti nascosti dai cappucci scuri, le fisionomie ammantate da teli di stoffa logori e bucherellati.</p><p> </p><p>Le dita si strinsero alle redini, un lieve scossone a Martin, nel dubbio di dover spronare il cavallo e…</p><p>“Svegliati!” – gl’impose tenendo gli occhi fissi al gruppo che avanzava.</p><p>Non erano quindici persone, erano venti, se si contavano i marmocchi in braccio, che il vento freddo aveva preso a sferzare sulle figure, innanzando i mantelli laceri.</p><p>Avanzavano…</p><p>Arrivavano…</p><p> </p><p>Non voleva arrendersi all’idea di fuggire ma doveva pensare a sé stessa, non per sé stessa, ma per il bambino che portava in grembo.</p><p> </p><p>Attese troppo e quelli arrivarono alla fine circondando il cavallo che prese ad innervosirsi.</p><p>Parole incomprensibili, le facce scavate, parevano vecchi in punto di morte, mentre intravide tre donne più giovani, la pelle scura, forse sporca, forse no…</p><p>“Chi siete?” – tentò di chiederlo ma quelli presero ad attaccarsi al cavallo, alle redini, al mantello.</p><p>L’avrebbero tirata giù in un istante…</p><p>Non voleva arrendersi…</p><p>Voleva comprendere…</p><p>Disprezzare chi non si conosce…</p><p>C’era passata anche lei.</p><p> </p><p>“Acqua! Prego…messere…acqua!”.</p><p>Le uniche parole conosciute…</p><p>Voci contorte, lingue incomprensibili, gesti lenti ma decisi.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar tentò di replicare: “Chi siete? Cercate dell’acqua?”.</p><p>Parevano invasati, si sentì tirare, tirare giù, il cavallo prese ad innervosirsi a scalpitare, che quelli non avevano grazia o pazienza d’aspettare che lei comprendesse, né avevano capacità di spiegarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Uno riuscì ad afferrarla per un braccio, tirando, ripetendo la richiesta.</p><p>L’altro aveva preso la gamba di Martin e quello s’era issato su, addosso a lei, aggrappandosi terrorizzato per scansare lo sconosciuto e poi…</p><p> </p><p>Poi il moccioso prese a divincolarsi come una serpe, senza mordere però.</p><p>Si staccò piombando giù dal cavallo, atterrando sulle gambette, perdendo l’equilibrio, finendo a terra con le ginocchia e poi rialzandosi in fretta e correndo via.</p><p> </p><p>Un’impennata del cavallo imbizzarrito…</p><p>“Spostatevi! Non vi capisco!” - la replica inascoltata…</p><p>Si ritrovò avvinghiata da destra a sinistra e Martin ch’era corso via, gli occhi a cercarlo, le dita strette alle redini, il corpo chiuso che a quelli non venisse in mente di allungarle un pugno…</p><p>Il cuore perso parve uscire dalla gola.</p><p> </p><p>Uno sparo in aria…</p><p>Grida…</p><p>Il gruppo s’appiattì, lei riuscì a staccarsi di poco, quel tanto che bastò per mettere una distanza adeguata a consentirle di comprendere chi diavolo fosse quella gente e che volessero…</p><p>Gli occhi a cercare il moccioso e quello…</p><p> </p><p>Quello stava lassù, in mezzo al cielo, sollevato e buttato in aria come fosse stato un uccellino a cui s’insegna a volare.</p><p>“Martin!”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo chiamò, lo vide ricadere, un tuffo tra le braccia <em>dell’energumeno</em> che lo riprese, se lo strinse addosso, lo tiene stretto, mentre il compare sollevava il braccio, il dito al grilletto, un altro colpo in aria e la piccola folla di disperati si ritirava atterrita riunendosi di nuovo, mentre i bambini spaventati prendevano a piangere e gli altri si mettevano sulla difensiva, le donne ed i piccoli nel mezzo.</p><p> </p><p>Il gruppo ondeggiò incerto se attaccare, incerto se ammettere d’aver di fronte un nemico…</p><p>L’approccio era stato incauto…</p><p>“Acqua!” – fu l’unica parola che continuò ad emergere.</p><p>“Andatevene!” – l’ordine deciso.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar riconobbe la voce…</p><p>“Sir…”.</p><p> </p><p>Alcuni del gruppo tentarono di staccarsi di nuovo, per coraggio od incoscienza o disperazione, per farsi di nuovo verso di lei che evidentemente non aveva armi, al contrario dell’altro tizio, poco distante.</p><p> </p><p>Un altro colpo in aria…</p><p>L’energumeno era sceso da cavallo. Non poteva gridare, non aveva voce…</p><p>Ma la forza di disperdere gli avversari sì.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir Hornett…Ismael!” – li richiamò Oscar – “Appettate!”.</p><p>L’altro aveva deciso di staccarne uno alla volta da lei, perché quelli s’erano avvinghiati di nuovo attorno al cavallo. Dio, se fosse caduta…</p><p> </p><p>Si tenne stretta, non poteva saltar giù…</p><p>Aveva paura…</p><p> </p><p>Si sentì trascinata giù, davvero, chiuse gli occhi tenendosi in sella, no, quelli erano in tanti.</p><p>Non le era mai accaduto d’avere paura…</p><p>“Via!” – di nuovo la voce di Sir Joseph Hornett tentò di dar manforte al compare.</p><p> </p><p>Alla fine le parve davvero d’esser tirata giù…</p><p>Si chiuse, incredula d’esser divenuta così docile all’aggressione d’un estraneo ma davvero stavolta aveva iniziato a comprendere cosa fosse la paura, ferire sé stessa…</p><p>Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato adesso.</p><p> </p><p>Stretta, chiusa, abbracciata, si ritrovò trascinata via lontano dal gruppetto, mentre Ismael el Bakar mostrava i denti, soffiava e gli altri s’erano impietriti, che quello aveva tirato giù il cappuccio e la pelata lucida e scura e gli occhi bianchi e furiosi avevano avuto ragione della smania di attirare l’attenzione.</p><p> </p><p>“State bene?” – lo chiese Sir Joseph Hornett tenendola lì, tesa, infuriata, pallida.</p><p>“Si…chi sono?”.</p><p>Tremava, gli occhi alla ricerca del moccioso e poi ad osservare il gruppo di sconosciuti che si ricompattava incapace, pur superiore di numero, d’avere la meglio sull’energumeno.</p><p>“Davvero? Va tutto…bene?” – l’altro incalzò la risposta, le piantò addosso occhi indagatori.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar fu costretta a ricambiare lo sguardo, colse la richiesta dell’altro che fosse lei, davvero lei, che allora era ancora viva e lui chissà che s’era immaginato di trovare dopo due mesi di lontananza.</p><p>Una tomba forse…</p><p> </p><p>“Siete viva!” – la constatazione consentì di riprendere a respirare.</p><p>Annuì lei, staccandosi.</p><p>“Siete…che ci fate voi qui?” – lo chiese, tentando di riprendere il respiro.</p><p>“Siete viva!” – di nuovo, che il volto dell’inglese prese a distendersi e ad aprirsi, gli occhi fissi addosso quasi avesse visto un’anima ch’era riuscita a riemergere dagl’Inferi.</p><p> </p><p>Le teneva la mano stretta, ancora di più, quasi ebbe il dubbio che l’altro si sarebbe davvero chinato, ch’era poco più alto di lei, e l’avrebbe…</p><p>Lì, al tramonto, appena scampati all’assalto d’un gruppo di disperati, reietti, vagabondi, quello l’avrebbe abbracciata e baciata…</p><p> </p><p>S’immaginò stesse per farlo, si diede della stupida, non aveva senso che l’altro sapeva come stavano le cose, però…</p><p>Lo sguardo le era parso davvero quello d’folle ed invasato.</p><p>Così tentò di scansarsi e nelle orecchie le parole di quelli…</p><p> </p><p>“Alcantia!” – prese a dire una giovane del gruppo.</p><p>“Che stanno dicendo?” – chiese Oscar tentando di comprendere, che le rivoluzioni si fanno anche così, anche con la paura di non comprendere l’altro o di non essere compresi, però si rimane lì, testardi, ribelli, ostinatamente incapaci di cedere alla paura.</p><p>Lì, il buio contro…</p><p> </p><p>“Non lo so…” – tentò di precisare Hornett – “Credo siano vagabondi…è meglio…andare via…”.</p><p>Il moccioso s’era riunito all’energumeno, il soffione di Tarassaco s’era appoggiato alla corteccia scura e nodosa della quercia.</p><p> </p><p>“No…hanno nominato…la tenuta…” – obiettò lei staccandosi e prendendo ad andare verso il gruppo di disperati.</p><p>“Può essere pericoloso!” – s’affrettò a mettersi in mezzo Sir Joseph Hornett.</p><p>“Sir!” – l’apostrofò lei – “Credo d’esser passata attraverso pericoli ben peggiori di questo!”.</p><p>La chiosa costrinse l’altro a moderare l’ardore. Hornett si mise accanto a lei e dall’altro lato Monsieur Ismael el – Bakar badava che il gruppetto di disperati stesse a distanza.</p><p> </p><p>“Chi siete?” – chiese di nuovo mettendosi a scrutare la variegata estrazione dei componenti del gruppo.</p><p>Una donna con un bambino in braccio si fece coraggio, si fece avanti: “Alcantia!”.</p><p>Di nuovo…</p><p> </p><p>Seguirono parole incomprensibili e l’energumeno si fece avanti, afferrò la mano del moccioso e ci mise dentro alcuni segni, quelli che rammentava.</p><p>Il moccioso comprese solo le lettere e prese a disegnarle sul palmo di lei.</p><p>“Sono…armeni…” – concluse esterrefatta – “Venite…dall’Armenia?”.</p><p>Non capivano…</p><p>“Ismael conosce l’armeno, li capisce ma non riesce a rispondere…” – obiettò Hornett.</p><p>“Va bene…non possiamo restare qui…tra poco sarà notte…” – concluse Oscar avvicinandosi all’energumeno: “Fagli capire che possono venire con noi…”.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro comprese, l’impercettibile stupore scivolò sul viso.</p><p>La donna che aveva preso coraggio proseguì nella sua lingua e Ismael tradusse…</p><p>
  <em>Ci hanno detto…di cercare…Alcantia…c’è l’acqua…un posto dove vivere….</em>
</p><p>Ancora più sorprendente…</p><p> </p><p>Sir Joseph Hornett confermò che a Livourne vivevano già altri armeni, ch’erano riusciti persino ad avere il permesso di costruirsi una chiesetta, nonostante l’opposizione del Papa.</p><p>Forse quelli erano arrivati attraverso una strada ch’era percorsa da pellegrini e viandanti e banditi e…</p><p>“La Vie Francigene…” – sibilò Hornett e dal gruppo si sollevò un mormorio compatto, segno che il riferimento era corretto.</p><p>Forse loro non la chiamavano così ma una strada, qualsiasi sia il suo nome, ha sempre un punto di partenza ed uno d’arrivo.</p><p> </p><p>Comprese allora Oscar, d’essere di fronte ad un’altra rivoluzione, piccola, invisibile forse, fatta senza pallottole, sangue, grida, pietre, ordini, colpi ripetuti di baionette.</p><p>Una Rivoluzione diversa…</p><p> </p><p>La vide quella Rivoluzione…</p><p>Quella di André.</p><p>La vide mentre comprendeva e disarmata rimaneva ferma ad osservare quella gente che chissà da dove veniva e chissà quanta strada doveva aver fatto con un unico nome sulla bocca e nella testa.</p><p>Quello di Alcantia, un luogo dove i muri di confine erano stati tirati giù, solo un misero cordolo di pietre che i vicini non se ne avessero a male a ritrovarsi il vento che mescolava la terra, che però poteva esser superato con un passo.</p><p> </p><p>Gli uliveti erano ormai spogli, i frutti raccolti e messi al sicuro ma sotto le chiome, lucenti ed argentate, era stato lasciato un morbido manto di foglie secche e sopra erano state costruite delle baracchette, chiuse, asciutte, in attesa che fossero pronte le casupole destinate ai contadini che si trattenevano per i raccolti. Anche se era inverno, anche se non c’era nulla da raccogliere, quella gente era venuta fin lì per chiedere un posto, un luogo, dove piantar radici proprio come quegli ulivi.</p><p> </p><p>“Gesù!” – Donna Lari si fece il segno della croce alla vista dell’energumeno ch’era rimasto diligentemente sulla porta e Martin allora era tornato indietro, l’aveva preso saldamente per mano e l’aveva tirato dentro casa.</p><p>Si fece un altro segno della croce, la comare, alla raffica di ordini che seguirono all’ingresso dei due nuovi ospiti.</p><p> </p><p>Fuori c’erano venti persone tra cui cinque bambini, tutti assetati, affamati, smarriti nell’animo e nelle forze. Si doveva dar loro un posto asciutto dove dormire, un piatto di minestra, coperte, acqua…</p><p> </p><p>“Si…acqua! Hanno chiesto acqua…perché?”.</p><p>La chiese Oscar l’acqua, l’impose come ordine da eseguire immediatamente e si chiese perché quella gente fosse ridotta così.</p><p>“I pozzi da queste parti sono tutti sorvegliati!” – ammise rammaricata Donna Lari – “Se non si consente a questa gente di tirar su un secchio d’acqua è difficile che si possano dissetare a meno che non trovino una sorgente!”.</p><p>Spiegazione sufficiente a far ribollire il sangue.</p><p> </p><p>Era buio…</p><p>I fuochi accesi illuminavano l’aria tersa, il vento della sera avrebbe impedito alla coltre umida e salmastra d’inspessirsi e calare sull’accampamento improvvisato.</p><p>“C’è una stanza abbastanza grande per accogliere almeno i bambini?”.</p><p>Lo chiese Oscar visto che ormai le casupole erano piene.</p><p>“Madame…non lo so…in casa…”.</p><p> </p><p>Fu la prima volta che Donna Lari si ritrovò ad eseguire un ordine senza ricevere una mezza parola di spiegazione, solo con lo sguardo l’altra impose di trovare una dannata stanza che permettesse a quella gente di riposare, anche per terra, ma almeno su paglia asciutta. Il giorno dopo avrebbero ragionato sul da farsi…</p><p> </p><p>Era buio…</p><p>Era la Vigilia del Santo Natale…</p><p>Nemmeno se lo rammentò quella sera che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato il suo compleanno.</p><p>Nemmeno si rammentò ch’era la prima volta, da quando si erano conosciuti, che sarebbe stata sola.</p><p> </p><p>Poco male, nessuno sapeva di quella ricorrenza. Forse solo Donna Lari che aveva preso a guardarla con insistenza ma forse l’insistenza era dovuta al caos in cui era piombata Alcantia nel giro d’una manciata di minuti, a seguito degli ordini di quella che aveva tutta l’aria d’essere diventata davvero la nuova padrona.</p><p> </p><p>Alla fine la stanza venne trovata.</p><p>Si fece posto nella dispensa, quella più ampia, la paglia gettata a terra, lenzuola, pane e carne secca…</p><p> </p><p>Alla fine s’era ritrovata lì ad osservare quella gente, ad uno ad uno, a chiedersi che sarebbe accaduto, mentre i muscoli cedevano alla fatica e un bimbetto le venne addosso correndo e lei l’afferrò prima che quello inciampando cascasse.</p><p>Il muso ripulito, lo guardò, e quello sorrise che adesso aveva la pancia piena e gli occhi erano limpidi anche se stanchi.</p><p>Le spiegazioni si snodarono per svariate ore con l’aiuto del musulmano dalla pelle color dell’ebano e del soffione di Tarassaco che però cascava letteralmente dal sonno, con l’inglese che stava lì, alle spalle, senza aver mai cavato la mano dall’elsa della spada, non fosse mai accaduto che quelli avessero mostrato una faccia ancor più scura di quella che scava la fame e la miseria.</p><p> </p><p>Era buio adesso. Era freddo…</p><p>Il calore del camino aveva asciugato la pelle e le vesti riverberandosi sui volti.</p><p>Oscar s’era accucciata sul divanetto davanti al fuoco, l’energumeno ancora seduto a tavola osservava Martin ch’era crollato, appoggiando la testa sulla tavola, gli occhi chiusi.</p><p> </p><p>“So per certo che a Livourne vive una comunità armena…”.</p><p>Oscar annuì, le lingue di fuoco danzavano davanti agli occhi, intorpidendo i sensi, impedendo di sostenere, per il resto della sera, la conversazione.</p><p> </p><p>Tutte le vigilie avevano iniziato a riaffacciarsi nella mente.</p><p>Tutte quelle vissute quando André ancora non c’era e tutte quelle assieme a lui.</p><p>Tutte quelle in cui lei non sapeva ancora nulla, né di lui né di sé stessa.</p><p>Alcune volte era rimasta a Versailles, per presenziare ad un ricevimento, e allora si rammentò di non averlo potuto incontrare se non il giorno dopo.</p><p> </p><p>Lui era là, appoggiato alla porta della scuderia.</p><p>Quand’erano bambini le veniva incontro e la guardava estasiato, che non era da tutti nascere il giorno del Santo Natale. La guardava come a dirle quanto fosse fortunata.</p><p>Poi, dopo, non era più stato il caso di scambiarsi tanti convenevoli.</p><p>Però André c’era sempre…</p><p>C’era stato sempre.</p><p> </p><p>C’era…</p><p>Dio, se almeno fosse riuscita ad odiarlo, ad ammettere che anche se aveva sbagliato, lui non avrebbe mai dovuto farle subire l’affronto di non amarla più.</p><p>Di quello aveva paura.</p><p>Nulla era riuscito a dividerli, tranne che lei stessa.</p><p> </p><p>“Perdonate…monsieur…la vostra stanza è pronta…”.</p><p>Donna Lari era tornata, lo sguardo truce verso l’inglese e l’energumeno, sempre seduto al tavolo, muto, immobile, forse stava addirittura dormendo o recuperando le forze, anche se aveva gli occhi aperti.</p><p>“Vi ringrazio ma non possiamo accettare…”.</p><p>“Mi è stato detto di fare così…madame ha pensato non fosse il caso d’andar fuori a quest’ora…”.</p><p>“Madame…” – ripeté Hornett tra sé e sé, gli suonava strano l’appellativo, che lui quella l’aveva conosciuta alle prese con ben altri mostri - “Madame?”.</p><p> </p><p>Si alzò Sir Joseph Hornett andando verso l’altra che non era più entrata nella conversazione.</p><p>Il respiro lieve…</p><p>“Ma…” – obiettò chinandosi ad osservare il volto dell’altra, gli occhi chiusi - “Ma si è…”.</p><p>“Addormentata!” – chiosò la domestica negando col capo come a dire che così sarebbe finita quella dannata giornata – “Era inevitabile…si è stancata…”.</p><p> </p><p>Hornett era accovacciato di fronte all’altra.</p><p>Immemore d’esser osservato allungò le dita, scostò i capelli che coprivano un poco il viso.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur?” – chiese sovrappensiero rivolto alla custode, senza accennare a voltare il viso.</p><p>“Intendete il padrone? Monsieur Grandier è sceso a Roma per contrattare la vendita di alcuni cavalli…”.</p><p>“Ma…domani è il Santo Natale? E’ partito ugualmente?”.</p><p> </p><p>La constatazione fu inevitabile, per quel che ci aveva capito lui, i due passeggeri conosciuti su Le Comte Vert erano molto uniti. Ritrovarli divisi in una simile occasione suonava strano.</p><p>Nel fondo dello stomaco uno spiraglio tanto beffardo quanto insistente si fece strada.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha deciso così!” – tagliò corto Donna Lari che intuiva altro dietro la velata contestazione dell’inglese.</p><p>C’era dell’altro sì, che da quando quello era arrivato non aveva fatto altro che seguire madame, con gli occhi, osservandola, scrutando l’espressione, i gesti…</p><p>Cosa volesse…</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese non si scompose.</p><p>Convenne che fosse strano, convenne che il Capitano Norel de Ville avesse avuto ragione da vendere nell’affermare che Sir Joseph Hornett quando voleva qualcosa in un modo o nell’altro ci riusciva sempre ad averla.</p><p>Sir Joseph Hornett era arrivato fino a Napoli tentando di convincersi che nulla avrebbe potuto fare per entrare nella vita di quella donna. Non c’era posto per altri se non per il compagno che aveva accanto. Li aveva conosciuti assieme eppure adesso…</p><p>Vendere dei cavalli non poteva essere impegno così importante per lasciare la tenuta, per lasciare lei…</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo s’illuminò mantenendosi su quello di Oscar.</p><p>Donna Lari prese a pestare i piedi, sbuffando, facendo leva sull’ora tarda per invitare l’inglese ed il compare ad accomodarsi nella loro stanza, che a madame ci avrebbe pensato lei.</p><p>Rimase di sasso quando l’inglese si portò l’indice al dito, nemmeno sollevando gli occhi sulla donna…</p><p>“Ssssh…prego!”.</p><p>“Come?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Vi sono grata madame per la vostra gentilezza…” – riprese Hornett tenendo lo sguardo fisso alla donna ch’era addormentata sul divanetto – “Prego…sareste così gentile da far strada al mio amico ed accompagnarlo nella sua stanza? E poi di far strada a me…vorrei aiutare madame a coricarsi…ma non vorrei svegliarla…”.</p><p>Implicitamente invitava Donna Lari ad uscire e a lasciar lì l’altro padrone del luogo e dei gesti. Non solo in contemplazione.</p><p>La comare sgranò gli occhi che non comprendeva come il nuovo arrivato potesse permettersi una tale arroganza.</p><p>“Monsieur…”.</p><p> </p><p>Hornett sollevò gli occhi sulla custode. Erano limpidamente brillanti nonostante si comprendesse che l’ospite era davvero stanco morto.</p><p>L’indice alla bocca, non fiatò, un semplice cenno del capo a rimarcare che la donna poteva andarsene, anzi doveva.</p><p>Si sporse, accolse il corpo dell’altra tra le braccia, un mugugno…</p><p>Donna Lari fu costretta a far strada, il tragitto d’una rampa di scale e poi di nuovo le figure si ripiegarono ciascuna entro il proprio rispettabile ruolo.</p><p>“Starò qui ancora un poco…non temete…conosco…” – tossicchiò Hornett per recuperare il termine adatto – “Madame…l’ho già conosciuta e non dovete preoccuparvi…mi accerterò che riposi…”.</p><p>“Monsieur! Che indecenza! Come vi permettete? Se l’è uno scherzo sappiate che certe scemenze non le tollero!” – lo rimbrottò acidamente l’altra che per poco non aveva finito per strozzarsi dalla sorpresa.</p><p>“Niente affatto! Andate! Penserò io a lei!”.</p><p> </p><p>Disarmante e chiaro uscì l’invito che aveva tutta l’aria d’essere un ordine, seppur docilmente espresso.</p><p>Il nervosismo della custode si riverberò sulla povera stoffa del grembiule ritorto fin quasi a lacerarsi.</p><p>“Se ci fosse il mio padrone!” – sibilò a denti stretti chinando il capo e piantando uno sguardo angosciato all’energumeno.</p><p>“Ma lui non c’è!” – sibilò Hornett, la mascella serrata, i pugni stretti, gli occhi piantati addosso a madame – “Non c’è!”.</p><p> </p><p>Donna Lari tentò un’ultima difesa alzando gli occhi al compare dell’inglese ch’era rimasto sulla porta, in piedi, la stazza non indifferente incuteva soggezione.</p><p>“Io…non conosco questo…questo…” – balbettò nervosamente a far intendere che lei non era sicura ad aggirarsi per casa con uno sconosciuto alle spalle, anche se l’aveva visto con i suoi stessi occhi che l’energumeno ed il bambino erano talmente affiatati da sembrar quasi padre e figlio e allora sarebbe stato impossibile non fidarsi.</p><p> </p><p>“Infedele!?” – Sir Joseph Hornett le mise in bocca l’appellativo, sarcasticamente.</p><p>Donna Lari piantò un broncio di conferma.</p><p>“Non preoccupatevi madame! Monsieur Ismael el Bakar è molto meno infedele di quel che può dar da pensare il suo aspetto. Credetemi! Non ho mai conosciuto uomo più fedele e leale del mio amico! Quindi…”.</p><p> </p><p>Il gioco di parole ed il voluto fraintendimento di senso innervosirono ancora di più Donna Lari che pestò il piede a terra e fece per prendersi in braccio Martin e caricarselo in spalla.</p><p>Monsieur Ismael el – Bakar la prevenne.</p><p>Aveva raccolto il moccioso addormentato come avesse colto un fiore in un campo od un palmo d’acqua lucente e ora rimarcava di potersi occupare di lui.</p><p>Donna Lari rimase stupefatta, il caos dei pregiudizi vorticava nella testa fino a far perdere l’equilibrio.</p><p> </p><p>Parlò piano Sir Joseph Hornett una volta rimasto solo.</p><p>Si sedette a terra osservando il volto immerso nel sonno: “E sia! Vi farò una corte spietata Madame Oscar François de Jarjayes! Voi non l’accetterete ed io mi guarderò bene dal rivelarvelo. So che certe strategie con voi non funzionerebbero. Ma vi farò cambiare idea su di me. Se monsieur ha ritenuto di lasciarvi sola in un momento simile avrà avuto le sue buone ragioni. A me non interessano ma per me è meglio così! Non mi tirerò indietro finché non sarete mia!”.</p><p> </p><p>Si guardò attorno, individuò una coperta che stese sulle gambe, le dita scivolarono sulla guancia. In silenzio si permise solo di guardarla e contemplare il sonno. Aveva pensato davvero di non ritrovare nulla di lei e invece adesso l’aveva lì, davanti a sé, arresa a chissà quali sogni.</p><p> </p><p>Gli pareva davvero di sognare…</p><p>Sognare d’odiarla per tenerla a sé, attraverso l’odio che in fondo è solo un’altra faccia d’uno stesso sentimento. Spesso amore e odio covano sotto la stessa cenere ed il destino si diverte a soffiarci sopra per vedere se è l’uno o l’altro a rianimarsi per primo.</p><p>La testa appoggiata alle braccia conserte sul tavolo, Monsieur André Grandier era stato sopraffatto dall’ultima mano a carte, l’ennesimo bicchiere di vino, la nausea che saliva dallo stomaco - non c’era abituato a bere così spesso, per tanti giorni di seguito - dopo un viaggio estenuante come quello che li aveva portati alla periferia di Roma, poco fuori le mura, varcate solo da Madame Artemisia de La Tour e dalla sorella, scure in volto e preoccupate e deluse che lui avesse declinato l’invito ad entrare ed accompagnarle, accampando la ragionevole necessità di star dietro alla vendita dei cavalli e che era stanco e che non avrebbe avuto nessuna intenzione di partecipare a nessun ricevimento, nemmeno a quello di benvenuto che si sarebbe tenuto proprio quella sera a casa del Signore di Tancredi, padre del giovane che aveva messo gli occhi sulla piccola Ambrose.</p><p>Era la vigilia del Santo Natale…</p><p>Non avrebbe avuto senso trascorrerla in compagnia di estranei. André voleva stare con lei, anche se tutti e due erano lontani. Era da una vita che accadeva così. Non rammentava ormai più d’aver trascorso un Natale se non con lei…</p><p> </p><p>Donna Joria non se l’aspettava, dopo quel viaggio durato quasi una settimana, lo sguardo discretamente posato su monsieur che l’aveva degnata solo di deboli sorrisi, come se il corpo fosse lì, ma l’anima fosse stata chissà dove, perduta.</p><p>Era la vigilia del Santo Natale…</p><p> </p><p>Roma, città governata dal più ferreo degl’imperatori d’Europa, fremeva dei preparativi per i festeggiamenti, le messe notturne, i ritrovi conviviali, le mistiche preghiere che potevano anche sfociare in incontri furtivi, fugaci, che sarebbero durati fino all’alba, nelle alcove oscure dei vicoli, come in una qualsiasi altra città d’Europa dal passato fulgido, potente e lascivo.</p><p> </p><p>“Padrone…dobbiamo andare…”.</p><p>Cristiano Simon, sempre sobriamente taciturno, convenne fosse ora di lasciare la bettola dove avevano cenato.</p><p>Mancava poco alla mezzanotte…</p><p>I locandieri erano aperti per accogliere chi voleva festeggiare e lasciare sui sudici banconi qualche moneta in più.</p><p>Il padrone era perduto nell’odio verso di lei e verso sé stesso, che non avrebbe mai immaginato d’arrivare davvero ad odiarla ed amarla al tempo stesso, al punto d’ascoltare la pazzia inondare le vene.</p><p> </p><p>E si sorprese che adesso potesse arrivare anche ad odiarla, proprio perché l’aveva amata.</p><p>Odiarla veniva quasi naturale, perché averla amata gli aveva consentito d’accedere al luogo segreto ed oscuro dove s’era perduto assieme a lei.</p><p>Respiri, sussurri, abbandono…</p><p>Si era rivelato a lei, mostrandosi appassionatamente innamorato, al punto da diventare cieco e non vedere oltre lei, oltre ciò ch’erano sempre stati la mente ed il cuore di lei.</p><p> </p><p>Gli veniva da vomitare e da piangere al tempo stesso.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto ferirla come lei aveva fatto con lui.</p><p>Perdersi in una bettola…</p><p>Non sarebbe bastato.</p><p> </p><p>Perdersi dentro un’altra donna…</p><p>Un tempo non sarebbe bastato.</p><p>Adesso…</p><p> </p><p>“No…” – intorpidito ma netto.</p><p>“Padrone…non è bene…restare fuori ancora…”.</p><p>“Perché?” – la voce biascicata, André nemmeno aveva sollevato gli occhi su Cristiano.</p><p>Si limitò a contestare la richiesta dell’altro, accucciato tra le proprie braccia conserte, gli occhi chiusi, ebbro di pazzia annegata nel vino, in attesa che quello facesse il suo doveroso effetto e spezzasse la spirale assurda in cui era scivolato, voragine di ricordi tremanti…</p><p>Perduto dentro di lei e lei dentro di sé.</p><p> </p><p>Il custode s’avvicinò al viso, tentando di mostrarsi meno coinvolto possibile, ma c’era una ragione precisa se chiedeva al padrone d’alzarsi e ripiegare in fretta all’alloggio scelto per riposare.</p><p>Non erano dentro le mura della città.</p><p>Quel giorno quando erano arrivati, erano stati accolti da alcuni mercanti di cavalli ch’erano rimasti estasiati ed entusiasti degli animali ch’erano giunti.</p><p>La contrattazione era stata rapida, forse troppo per l’esperienza di Cristiano.</p><p>Il denaro era stato sborsato in fretta. Così quel giorno stesso s’erano ritrovati con i cavalli ceduti e la borsa colma, da custodire. E tenersi alla larga da bettole simili sarebbe stato inevitabile.</p><p> </p><p>Cristiano e Valentino decisero d’esser risoluti. Uno da una parte e uno dall’altra s’issarono il corpo per le braccia come fosse un sacco vuoto mentre il padrone bofonchiava che non aveva voglia di andarsene e che se loro volevano potevano anche lasciarlo lì.</p><p>Nella testa vagava ed atterriva il pensiero di finire lungo disteso in un letto, un letto qualsiasi, dove il sonno avrebbe rapito i sensi, fino al mattino, quando lo sguardo si sarebbe aperto alla luce ed alla coltre tiepida desolatamente vuota.</p><p>Ci avrebbe messo un poco a comprendere, per qualche istante avrebbe fatto leva sui ricordi, e, ne era certo, quelli più teneri e suadenti sarebbero giunti per primi ad ammansire la rabbia, per poi essere spazzati via dagli altri, quelli che s’erano nutriti delle parole insulse che le aveva rovesciato addosso, dipanati alla ricerca di una ragione plausibile e logica che gli avesse dato motivo e capacità d’accettare il silenzio opposto sul figlio che cresceva dentro di lei.</p><p>André sarebbe rimasto lì, allora, solo, inciso dall’inevitabile ammissione che di ragioni non ce n’erano, né logiche, né plausibili, e che solo lei, solo la sua innata solitudine, solo la sua dolorosa affermazione di sé come unica custode della sua stessa vita, avessero generato il silenzio, escludendo lui dalla vita dell’altra.</p><p>Il pensiero l’avrebbe trafitto e forse si sarebbe messo pure a gridare come un pazzo e avrebbe rischiato di piangere come uno scemo. Non voleva finire così…</p><p>Ecco perché non voleva tornare a stare solo.</p><p> </p><p>Il vicoletto era buio, incuneato attraverso alte pareti fatte di assi che dovevano essere case, ricoveri, al più catapecchie senza finestre, chiuse, sprangate, oscure.</p><p>Il Papa aveva tentato di ripulire la città, almeno quella che quotidianamente avrebbe avuto l’ardire di calpestare attorno al Quirinale, residenza estiva, e a San Pietro, dove teneva le solenni celebrazioni di rito cristiano.</p><p> </p><p>Fuori le mura, no…</p><p>Fuori pullulava il solito variegato circo di maschere oscure, più o meno nobili, più o meno riconoscibili, più o meno amichevoli.</p><p> </p><p>I due custodi si strinsero attorno ad André, quando, alzando lo sguardo, intravidero il vicoletto sbarrato da un gruppetto di personaggi intabarrati fino al mento, la testa ammantata da cappellacci scuri, le mani ai fianchi o meglio alle spade.</p><p><em>C’era d’aspettarselo!</em> – digrignò a denti stretti Cristiano.</p><p>Qualcuno doveva aver tenuto d’occhio i viandanti, le trattative, il passaggio di denaro e forse aveva maturato l’insana idea di andarselo a prendere quel denaro.</p><p>O riprenderselo, vai a capire chi fossero quelli e chi li mandava.</p><p> </p><p>“Padrone…dobbiamo tornare indietro…”.</p><p>Anche André alzò lo sguardo, non portava la lente che tanto l’alcol aveva annebbiato la vista a sufficienza. Intuì lo sbarramento e vista l’ora intuì le ragioni.</p><p>“Sta bene! Se quelli hanno voglia di menar le mani…”.</p><p>Incosciente e gradasso…</p><p>Irriconoscibile!</p><p> </p><p>“Padrone…quelli hanno le spade…noi no! Sapete ch’è proibito girare armati!”.</p><p>“Certo che lo so…Madame Artemisia mi ha raccontato la storia di quel suo pittore…come diavolo si chiamava!?” – la mano roteò in aria con disprezzo – “Messer Caravaggio!”.</p><p>Era ubriaco André e vaneggiava e pareva stesse parlando in mezzo ad un gruppetto di ospiti d’una festa danzante. No, gli altri stavano là, davanti, fermi, in attesa che le future vittime commettessero un errore, le mani avevano allargato il mantello e si comprendeva adesso ch’erano davvero armati.</p><p>La speranza era che non possedessero pistole.</p><p>Nel dubbio…</p><p> </p><p>“Sapete…” – biascicò André – “Non è difficile disarmare qualcuno che porta una spada! Accadeva anche a Parigi…i Soldati della Guardia erano abbastanza abili!”.</p><p>Si staccò dai fedeli custodi, un pezzo di legno abbastanza lungo afferrato in fretta e brandito contro gli altri che alla vista avevano preso a compattarsi, mentre impercettibili smorfie di disappunto solcavano i volti. Il nervosismo avanzava…</p><p> </p><p>Così fece André, senza attendere che gli avversari prendessero l’iniziativa.</p><p>Quello, dannazione, glielo aveva insegnato lei, ad attaccare per primi, sempre, che se non c’è scampo, almeno s’induce l’avversario ad avere il dubbio d’aver calcolato male la propria superiorità.</p><p> </p><p>Prese ad avanzare, un grido, gli altri si compattarono ancora di più. Cristiano e Valentino s’armarono anche loro e giù dietro al padrone che aveva preso a roteare in aria il bastone, per quel che consentivano le mura strette della straducola.</p><p> </p><p>Gridarono allora tutti e tre come forsennati andando incontro per primi agli sconosciuti che arretrarono inizialmente e poi sguainarono le spade tentando di contrattaccare, lo schianto tra la lama fredda ed il legno nodoso fu immediato, sorprendente, le dita non riuscirono a reggere il colpo e l’arma volò via.</p><p>La prima spada cadde a terra, il metallo schiantato contro il fondo fangoso della strada, il suono ovattato si riverberò lungo la via, innalzandosi e correndo su verso l’alto.</p><p>C’era da fare più confusione possibile, anche s’era notte fonda, anche se i movimenti erano rallentati.</p><p>I colpi no, quelli erano potenti, sollecitati dalla rabbia, dall’odio, dall’incapacità di comprendere, e allora forse, risolversi a sfogarsi così, contro perfetti estranei, perfetti avversari che avevano colto al volo, loro malgrado, l’implosione dei sensi, col rischio di rimetterci la vita, poteva andar bene ugualmente.</p><p> </p><p>I colpi si susseguirono insistenti…</p><p>Le spade tentarono di colpire, i sibili stroncati dalle energiche bastonate.</p><p>Un altro avversario venne disarmato.</p><p> </p><p>André se lo ritrovò davanti, lo sguardo annebbiato, fradicio di sudore…</p><p>Quello prese ad arretrare e lui no, continuò ad avanzare, senz’accorgersi d’aver qualcuno alle spalle.</p><p>“Padrone!” – il grido d’allerta di Cristino.</p><p>Valentino impegnato col terzo che non demordeva gridò anche lui…</p><p> </p><p>Il bastone ruotato in aria s’allungò a colpire l’ombra davanti mentre quella dietro che pure era disarmata avanzò arrivando addosso al gruppo.</p><p> </p><p>Un grido, un altro grido…</p><p>Il custode ch’era riuscito a liberarsi, si ritrovò negli occhi la figura del padrone che cadeva giù, lentamente, il vicolo rianimato, luci tremule avevano preso a rischiarare il fondo della strada.</p><p>Stava arrivando gente richiamata dal trambusto.</p><p> </p><p>Gli avversari presero a ritirarsi, intuendo il rischio d’essere scoperti o, peggio ancora, di restare incastrati tra la folla.</p><p>André era a terra, immobile…</p><p> </p><p>“Padrone!” – prese a chiamarlo Cristiano, gli occhi si riempirono di un’ombra che tornava indietro, forse il tentativo d’un ultimo assalto.</p><p>Il custode si frappose, il braccio alzato ad impedire che la lama scivolasse sul corpo immobile a terra.</p><p>Il grido…</p><p> </p><p>Valentino si gettò sul padre che non rispondeva più, nemmeno lui, lo sguardo terreo, il volto bianco.</p><p>“Padre…”.</p><p>Abbracciò il corpo dell’uomo, ch’era chino sull’altro corpo.</p><p>“Padre!” – tremava mentre nessuno degli altri due rispondeva ed il respiro s’era fermato, inghiottito dal terrore.</p><p> </p><p>Sollevò gli occhi per ritrovarsi circondando da musi scuri, sporchi, occhi sgranati. Erano tutti sconosciuti…</p><p>“Aiutatemi…” – sussurrò mentre intuiva il corpo del padre muoversi.</p><p>Un colpo di tosse.</p><p>“Valentino…il padrone…è stato ferito…”.</p><p>“Come stai? Padre…”.</p><p>“Credo d’essere stato colpito di striscio…il padrone…”.</p><p> </p><p>Cristiano Simon si sollevò ritrovandosi seduto, poi si chinò di nuovo, andando con la faccia al volto di André, ch’era immobile.</p><p>Prese a tastarlo, le spalle, i fianchi, la schiena, per cercare la ferita, l’umidità s’era fatta strada tra la stoffa ruvida, l’odore pungente del sangue. L’intuiva ma non capiva da dove provenisse.</p><p>“L’hanno colpito…anche lui…dobbiamo portarlo via di qui…”.</p><p>“E’ vivo?”.</p><p>“Si…respira…”.</p><p>“Madame…Donna Artemisia mi ha detto che loro sono a Palazzo Odescalchi…” – rammentò Valentino Simon.</p><p>“Non so dove sia…”.</p><p>Anche Valentino s’era seduto a terra, lo sguardo sbarrato, i nervi a fior di pelle di fronte al rischio che aveva appena corso di perdere suo padre.</p><p> </p><p>La piccola folla prese a mugugnare e a ripetere il nome…</p><p>“Palazzo Odescalchi? Vi ci portiamo noi!”.</p><p>Cristiano non sapeva se fidarsi ma non c’era molto da fare. Non conosceva molta gente a Roma e, comunque, a quel punto, era bene rintanarsi in un posto sicuro dove ricevere cure e protezione.</p><p> </p><p>La destra aperta sul petto di André che non si era risvegliato.</p><p>La mano stava sul cuore per accertarsi che quello continuasse a battere, che non era possibile perdere il padrone a quella maniera.</p><p>La bisaccia col denaro a tracolla ondeggiava, c’era da scommetterci che il guaio aveva origine da lì.</p><p>Dannazione, lo doveva immaginare Cristiano Simon che là fuori non sarebbero stati al sicuro ma il padrone non ne aveva voluto sapere di alloggiare dentro le mura, assieme agli altri viaggiatori.</p><p> </p><p>Parevano infinitamente lunghe le vie, vuote, scure…</p><p>Sparute torce ad illuminare icone votive incastonate nei muri degli edifici ondeggiavano al vento, troppo alte per arrivare a lambire il fondo della strada mentre l’orientamento era già perduto da un pezzo e Cristiano per qualche istante ebbe il dubbio che tutti in realtà fossero d’accordo e che quel percorso, compiuto nervosamente dietro a perfetti sconosciuti che ogni tanto si voltavano per accertarsi s’erano ancora tutti vivi, li avrebbe imbottigliati in un vicolo cieco, una botta in testa e addio denaro…</p><p>No…</p><p> </p><p>La via s’aprì più larga e silenziosa e colta.</p><p>Palazzi signorili, compatti, altissimi, istoriati di cariatidi e capitelli e balconi in ferro e pietra, accompagnarono i passi. Il gruppo si arrestò avanti al portone sprangato d’uno di essi, protetto da un cancello di ferro, lance acuminate in cima alla ringhiera.</p><p> </p><p>Presero a sbraitare i disperati, attaccandosi alle sbarre, i bastoni fatti scorrere su e giù che per poco l’intero quartiere si sarebbe destato e anche i gendarmi avrebbero preso a battere la strada e a correr dietro a tutti.</p><p>Ci volle poco con quel baccano a svegliare gli abitanti del palazzo…</p><p> </p><p>“Joria…che…succede?” – Ambrose s’era svegliata di colpo e negli occhi il corpo della sorella che si muoveva in fretta nella stanza, la camicia da notte bianca che pareva un fantasma e poi la vestaglia indossata in fretta ed un altro pastrano ch’era davvero freddo.</p><p>“Sono venuti a chiamarmi…pare sia accaduto un incidente a monsieur…ed ai suoi custodi…” – la voce allarmata, s’era tirata su i capelli alla meglio, una forcina ed un nastro ad ammaestrare le ciocche ribelli.</p><p>“Resta qui…non so nulla…”.</p><p>La porta sbattuta in fretta quella era scomparsa mentre Ambrose era rimasta lì, il cuore che balzava in gola…</p><p> </p><p>“Madame…”.</p><p>“Voi siete…”.</p><p>Gli sguardi s’incontrarono sgranati ed atterriti. Non era dato stabilire quali di quelli lo fosse di più seppure la ragione stava lì.</p><p>“Sono Cristiano…madame…perdonate se veniamo a quest’ora ma era l’unico posto che m’è venuto in mente…”.</p><p>Cristiano Simon era fermo, ritto, in piedi. Gli era stato consentito solo d’entrare, come al figlio che reggeva il corpo di André. Non un passo all’interno del palazzo, non fino a quando non si fosse accertato chi erano quelli e perché avessero chiesto di Donna Artemisia.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra lo guardò, gli occhi atterriti quando scorse André che non riusciva a reggersi in piedi. Valentino l’adagiò a terra…</p><p>L’altro tossiva e bofonchiava e si lamentava…</p><p>“Che è accaduto?” – chiese l’altra chinandosi su di lui.</p><p> </p><p>“Joria…li conosci?” – Messer Tancredi d’Altavilla, il padrone di casa, voleva comprendere se la storia era vera.</p><p>Alle spalle della donna, una pistola in mano…</p><p>“Si…li conosco…abbiamo fatto il viaggio assieme…quest’uomo abita in una casa accanto alla nostra…ma che è successo?”.</p><p>Le lacrime trattenute…</p><p>“Siamo stati aggrediti…” – spiegò Cristiano Simon.</p><p> </p><p>Il padrone di casa comprese, abbassò la pistola, un cenno del capo e due domestici s’avvicinarono per constatare lo stato del ferito.</p><p>“Anche mio padre è stato ferito!” – concluse Valentino.</p><p>“Anche…voi?”.</p><p>Donna Joria si voltò, uno sguardo di supplica al padrone di casa…</p><p>“Portateli di sotto…sarà più comodo lavare le ferite…” – concluse quello avanzando – “Dove siete stati feriti?”.</p><p>“Io al braccio…” – disse Cristiano – “Il padrone non lo so. Non riesco a capire…”.</p><p>“Va bene…vedrò di visitarlo…”.</p><p>Si stupì Cristiano Simon andando con gli occhi all’unica persona conosciuta.</p><p>“Messer Tancredi è un medico…” – spiegò Donna Joria.</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo issato, Joria rimase con lo sguardo su André, seguendolo ed invitando Cristiano a venir dietro a loro, e così Valentino.</p><p> </p><p>Entrarono tutti, Donna Joria compresa.</p><p>Il custode si mise in un angolo…</p><p>Il padrone di casa l’interrogò con gli occhi e l’altro negò, come a dire che stava bene e di pensare prima al padrone.</p><p>La consistenza dei vestiti era stata minata dalla lama, le dita scostarono dapprima il mantello, poi la giacca, poi la camicia, scura…</p><p>Madame Artemisia stava lì, poco dietro, le mani nelle mani, gli occhi sbarrati a balbettare i propri sensi di colpa.</p><p>“Avrei dovuto insistere! Non doveva restare là fuori…ma…non ha voluto sentir ragioni! Perché?”.</p><p> </p><p>Un respiro fondo…</p><p>“Tancredi…come sta?”.</p><p>L’uomo rimase in silenzio: “Sembra che l’abbiano colpito con un coltello ma di striscio, al fianco…”.</p><p>Gli occhi scrutarono il resto del torace al lume della candela. Riconobbero la cicatrice, il leggero gonfiore proprio all’altezza del cuore. Le dita ci passarono sopra, la testa negò. E poi altri segni, antichi, ch’erano rimasti incisi sulla pelle e forse nell’anima.</p><p> </p><p>“Che c’è?” – l’incalzò Artemisia.</p><p>“Niente…ma quest’uomo deve averne passate davvero tante…per quel che mi riguarda…”.</p><p>Tancredi d’Altavilla chiese ai due accompagnatori di sollevare il corpo per accertare che non vi fossero altre ferite alla schiena. Il chiarore della candela catturò l’altra cicatrice.</p><p>“Per quel che mi riguarda direi che sembra un reduce…ma è giovane…non vedo dove potrebbe essersi procurato tutte queste cicatrici se non in guerra…magari è stato in America!”.</p><p>La chiosa incise la carne…</p><p> </p><p>Donna Artemisia de La Tour si ritrovava tra le dita pareri tanto sorprendenti quanto discordanti tra loro.</p><p>André non era nobile ma si comportava come se lo fosse stato. Il corpo martoriato da cicatrici pareva quello di un combattente…</p><p>
  <em>Dio… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che razza di vita poteva aver mai vissuto?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lo lascio a te…” – concluse il medico rialzandosi dopo aver constatato che la ferita non era fonda – “Mi pare anche sufficientemente ubriaco…credo che comincerà a sentire dolore quando gli sarà passata la sbronza!”.</p><p>La conclusione s’accompagnò ad un respiro fondo, più che altro di compatimento.</p><p>L’uomo si rivolse al custode: “E voi?”.</p><p>“Sto bene messere…vi ringrazio…mi basterà sciacquare la ferita e metterci l’unguento sopra…”.</p><p>Annuì l’altro: “Ne convengo! Restate pure quanto desiderate…e se domani avete necessità d’assistere alla Santa Messa vedete d’informarmi. Vi procurerò una scorta…non si sa mai che quelli che v’hanno aggredito non decidano di terminare il lavoro…sapete chi erano?”.</p><p>“Non lo so…probabilmente volevano il denaro della vendita dei cavalli…”.</p><p> </p><p>Sorrise Messer Tancredi d’Altavilla ponendo una domanda.</p><p>“Avete trattato con gl’inviati di Sua Santità?”.</p><p>“Oui…messere…” – ammise Cristiano Simon dubbioso, che non comprendeva il nesso.</p><p>“Allora siete stati fortunati ad esserne usciti vivi!”.</p><p>“Perché?”.</p><p>“E’ accaduto ancora…sapete…il nostro <em>imperatore </em>ha cattivi consiglieri. Vai a sapere poi se quelli fanno di testa propria o eseguono ordini. Fatto sta che chi viene pagato, soprattutto quando si contrattano cavalli, viene seguito e stranamente si ritrova senza il denaro guadagnato. Alle volte sono solo ragazzini dalle mani abilmente agili, altre volte gente più spregiudicata com’è toccato a voi. Pare incredibile, eppure davvero questa gente afferma di perseguire la volontà di Nostro Signore!”.</p><p>La chiosa sarcastica sorprese davvero.</p><p> </p><p>Il ferito prese a tossire, forte…</p><p>Un grido, una smorfia che avrebbe voluto alzarsi e Joria lo costrinse a restare giù, fermo, immobile, che doveva terminare di medicarlo.</p><p>Un sibilo a denti stretti, che l’altro pareva moribondo ma invece no, aveva ascoltato proprio tutto.</p><p>“Certo…” - biascicò André prima di ripiombare nel limbo dell’incoscienza – “Dove c’è Dio…c’è sempre anche il demonio!”.</p><p>“La sa lunga il vostro padrone!” – convenne Tancredi d’Altavilla sorridendo amaramente – “E’ stato fortunato e ho il dubbio che abbia avuto ancora a che fare con gente del genere. E allora mi domando come mai non si sia messo nella condizione d’evitare questo scontro?! Non è per caso che lui l’aveva già capito e l’ha fatto di proposito a ritrovarsi in questo guaio?”.</p><p> </p><p>La domanda rimase lì a galleggiare, aspra, inevitabile, oscura.</p><p>Cristiano Simon ebbe un tremito ed ammise dentro di sé che poteva essere un’ipotesi plausibile.</p><p>Il padrone era francese, certo, non poteva conoscere Roma od i suoi perversi meccanismi ma non era uno sprovveduto ed esser vissuti a Parigi non doveva esser stato poi così diverso!</p><p>E nei due mesi precedenti aveva dimostrato d’essere avveduto, intelligente, aperto ma severo.</p><p>Era stato così fino al giorno dell’incidente, quando quella donna ch’era arrivata alla tenuta era stata tirata fuori dalla voragine del Monte Casale.</p><p>Da allora tutto era cambiato, l’umore, lo sguardo, il tono della voce, tutto s’era rabbuiato, intristito, come se un vulcano, dopo aver dato sfoggio d’un imponente eruzione, avesse ricoperto il paesaggio d’uno spesso manto di cenere e tutto fosse stato sepolto sotto, morto, senza voce.</p><p> </p><p>Cristiano ed il figlio si scambiarono un’occhiata angosciata.</p><p>
  <em>Che gli stava prendendo a Monsieur André Grandier?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come state?” – Joria s’era seduta sul letto, s’era chinata, André aveva aperto gli occhi, prendendo a fissare il vuoto, i denti stretti, la mascella serrata, le dita chiuse.</p><p>Nessuna risposta…</p><p>Sentiva freddo, la testa girava, i ricordi erano vaghi, ma quelli più importanti stavano sempre lì a rammentargli il passato, la rabbia, i silenzi.</p><p>Era solo un servo…</p><p> </p><p>“Riposate…siete…sei…sei stato fortunato André…”.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi immediatamente André per non ascoltare la voce suadente, per non intuire le dita dell’altra che accarezzavano la fronte.</p><p> </p><p>S’impose di non aprirsi a lei. S’impose di essere servo dell’altra, a tutti i costi.</p><p>Solo che la scusa non bastava più.</p><p>La giustificazione di amarla, Oscar, non era più sufficiente a sostenere l’orgoglio, il senso di rispetto.</p><p> </p><p>Il suggerimento dell’odio risorse dall’oscurità dell’anima.</p><p>Odiarla anche così, lasciandosi accarezzare da altre mani, lasciandosi vegliare da un’altra voce, lasciandosi ammaliare dal desiderio di un’altra donna, Joria, volutamente stavolta, non come era accaduto in passato, con Diane, con Carmilla, quando aveva solo tentato di dimenticare lei, Oscar.</p><p> </p><p>Ora non voleva dimenticarla, ora voleva ferirla, imparare ad odiarla.</p><p>Che poi l’amore e l’odio sono facce d’una stessa medaglia.</p><p>Anche l’odio impedisce di separarsi.</p><p>Effimero escamotage…</p><p> </p><p>Joria si chinò, stavolta non accettò di stare in disparte. Le dita s’aprirono piano sul torace, André aveva gli occhi chiusi, accolse la carezza suadente e piena, senza esitazione.</p><p>Anche la donna si soffermò alla cicatrice sul cuore, sorprendente che un uomo fosse stato colpito lì e fosse ancora vivo.</p><p>Fu lui a muoversi, le braccia si sollevarono ad afferrare i polsi dell’altra. Lo sguardo si aprì, in silenzio…</p><p>André voleva essere libero, voleva essere diverso.</p><p> </p><p>“Joria…”.</p><p>“Stai…tranquillo…resto qui…non ti disturberò…” – il suono della voce era morbido, lo sguardo lo fissava, cogliendo l’inflessione del respiro, il cedimento dei sensi.</p><p>Il chiarore del moccolo ondeggiava negli occhi socchiusi.</p><p>Il viso prese ad avvicinarsi…</p><p>Le labbra furono su di lui, dischiuse, incerte.</p><p> </p><p>André strinse i polsi allora, per trattenerli, per dare un segnale.</p><p>Poche parole…</p><p>Severe ed aspre…</p><p>“Ammetto di aver avuto poche amanti nella mia vita…”.</p><p> </p><p>Poche parole, il senso colpì come una frustata.</p><p>Fu André ad aprire gli occhi per osservare la reazione dell’altra, immediatamente sorpresa, che l’appellativo <em>amante</em>non l’aveva mai immaginato per sé.</p><p>L’uomo che aveva di fronte le era parso libero, ma, al di là d’una mera valutazione dialettica sul termine, la donna aveva compreso che lui l’aveva volutamente definita così, forse per mettere in chiaro i ruoli, gl’intendimenti, gli scopi dell’avvicinamento che non era poi ormai così segreto.</p><p>Se non altro rendeva definiva l’idea chi sarebbero stati da quel momento, senza fraintendimenti, senza illusioni reciproche. Cinico a dirsi ma piuttosto pratico.</p><p> </p><p>Joria si ritrasse, d’istinto, non per strategia. Aveva compreso che l’altro non era abituato al corteggiamento, non per strategia ma semplicemente perché non ne aveva mai avuto necessità.</p><p>Si sovrapponevano una sull’altra le sorprendenti rivelazioni che raccoglieva, sia attraverso le valutazioni chi l’aveva conosciuto, sia attraverso le proprie intuizioni.</p><p> </p><p>Così l’appellativo un poco feriva uscito dalla bocca di André e lei si prodigò in una timida recriminazione.</p><p>“Monsieur…non intendevo…”.</p><p> </p><p>André si tirò su, tanto per squadrare l’altra e provare a divertirsi un po’, per strategia stavolta.</p><p>Se doveva avere un’amante tanto valeva esser chiari.</p><p> </p><p>Artemisia, Joria, era creatura affascinante.</p><p>André ammetteva di non avere dimestichezza con le regole del corteggiamento e voleva esser certo che tutto fosse chiaro anche per l’altra.</p><p>“Spero di non avervi offeso…madame…” – il tono era severo, duro, quasi cinico, davvero.</p><p> </p><p>L’altra si stupì del cambiamento repentino, intuendo che l’uomo in un certo senso stava recitando.</p><p>Lo sperò.</p><p>Iniziò una sorta di battaglia verbale.</p><p> </p><p>“Sperate male…monsieur!” – replicò l’altra indietreggiando e staccandosi – “Per chi mi avete preso?”.</p><p>Si divertiva André, in un certo senso gli pareva di recitare una parte, anche se quella era solo una prova prima del debutto.</p><p>“Mi era sembrato avreste desiderato avvicinarvi…”.</p><p>“Avete compreso male, allora, anche questo!”.</p><p> </p><p>S’era alzata Joria, risentita, nemmeno lei aveva dimestichezza con certe schermaglie ma pungeva il fatto d’esser stata fraintesa. A quel punto non comprendeva se davvero l’altro l’avrebbe usata per divertirsi e basta oppure…</p><p>Forse non aveva capito nulla di quell’uomo e lei s’era spinta troppo oltre.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora perdonatemi!” – la voce contratta e morbida incise i sensi.</p><p>Dio, la parte del…</p><p>La parte del cinico André non la sapeva proprio recitare. Ma se anche se fosse stato così, a Donna Joria sarebbe andato bene lo stesso.</p><p>Dovette ammetterlo, alla fine.</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò, fu lei a quel punto ad avvicinarsi di nuovo. Il gioco consisteva nello sfidarsi, non nel ritrarsi mostrandosi lesi nell’orgoglio.</p><p>Il viso al viso…</p><p>“Avete capito male, monsieur, e mi duole d’esser stata io, col mio comportamento, ad indurvi in errore. Non sono abituata a trattare con gli uomini come fossi la loro amante ma di certo, quando un uomo m’affascina, posso affermare di comportarmi piuttosto ingenuamente per conquistarlo e per lasciarmi sedurre da lui. E voi…tu…tu ci sei riuscito André! Che tu l’abbia fatto con intenzione oppure no!”.</p><p> <br/>La linea sottile del confine invisibile prese ad assottigliarsi sempre più.</p><p>Se non fosse stato che l’odio, come l’amore, tiene legate le persone…</p><p> </p><p>André osservò Joria, lo sguardo era fisso a sé, lo sguardo nocciola, limpido, intenso, severamente sfrontato a sfidarsi a chi sarebbe riuscito a mettere in scacco l’altro.</p><p>Il punto era che la mente di André era colma di odio, la mente dell’altra colma d’intenso sentire che cresceva anche in quel momento, anche sotto le sferzate di quello strano battibecco, un poco insulso ed inutile.</p><p> </p><p>“Non era mia intenzione sedurvi allora!” – riprese André – “Sono desolato se, col mio comportamento, vi ho indotto in errore!”.</p><p>Le rovesciava addosso le sue stesse parole.</p><p> </p><p>Si sporse verso di lei…</p><p>Afferrò i polsi tirandola su di sé e l’altra - fu inevitabile - sussultò. Non aveva più strategie.</p><p>L’unico uomo che aveva conosciuto era il marito, s’era sposata giovane, non aveva amato che lui, e poi lui era morto. E adesso aveva conosciuto André incomprensibilmente oscuro, ombra d’una luce che lei non era ancora riuscita ad individuare e collocare nella vita di lui.</p><p> </p><p>Si mescolarono per un istante l’ombra di lui ed un’altra luce.</p><p>Si mescolarono, sfiorandosi in un bacio effimero, colmo, intenso, le dita affondate nei capelli, la bocca a godersi la consistenza di altre labbra, diverse, che non appartenevano a <em>lei…</em></p><p>Non era lei…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che stai facendo?</em>
</p><p>Se lo chiese André mentre ascoltava la donna divincolarsi un poco e poi staccarsi…</p><p>Il respiro contratto, il viso al viso…</p><p>“E questo?” – chiese sorpresa – “Non era vostra intenzione sedurmi?! E questo che significa allora?”.</p><p> </p><p>André comprese d’essersi spinto oltre, dove lo spingeva l’odio, il rancore, la rabbia.</p><p>“Questo…questo fa parte di quel che vi dicevo…essere amanti…può essere piacevole…”.</p><p>“Non dovevate!” – Joria intuì la gratuità dell’affronto.</p><p>André non era un libertino, si sforzava di esserlo. Dunque metteva in pratica il miglior sistema per allontanare una donna come lei che non avrebbe mai acconsentito d’essere l’amante d’un libertino.</p><p> </p><p>Joria si vide costretta allora a recitare la propria parte di donna onesta, l’onore violato per un puro fraintendimento, nessuno a cui chiedere che quell’onore venisse emendato e ripulito.</p><p>“Siete ingiusto con me!” – riprese abbassando lo sguardo – “Non vi avrei mai ritenuto capace d’un simile gesto!”.</p><p>“Proprio perché non ne sarei mai capace, d’approfittarmi di voi intendo, ho osato avvicinarvi, in questo modo. La vostra reazione vi fa onore. Ed era su questo che contavo, per farvi comprendere che io non sono adatto a voi, Joria…credetemi…è bene mettere da parte qualsiasi sentimento, ammesso sia ciò che penso, perché so per certo che rimarreste delusa…”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dio…</em>
</p><p>André parlava come se ci fosse un’altra donna nella sua vita.</p><p>Donna Joria vide quella luce, alla fine la vide, avvolta tra le braccia dell’uomo che vagava nella propria oscurità.</p><p>“Siete molto sicuro di voi!” – lo rimproverò – “Siete…sei…sei certo di parlare solo per me, oppure la delusione varrebbe anche per te?”.</p><p> </p><p>André rimase colpito dalla perspicacia. In fondo l’altra aveva ragione.</p><p>Eppure negò, massaggiandosi le tempie.</p><p>Il vino stava abbandonando i muscoli, era bene terminare la conversazione prima che una parola di troppo sfuggisse dalle labbra.</p><p>Inspiegabilmente si sentiva attratto da quella donna. Era creatura forte, decisa, femminile, mai scontata. Non poteva approfittarsi di lei, non poteva cedere all’istinto di perdersi tra le sue braccia…</p><p>Era un idiota ma non un farabutto.</p><p>Avrebbe cercato altrove…</p><p>Altrove…</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>25 dicembre 1789, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…</em>
</p><p>Se l’era ritrovato lì, addormentato, sul divanetto ai piedi del letto.</p><p> </p><p>Lo sguardo un poco assonnato non si sorprese più di tanto, non si meravigliò.</p><p>Piuttosto si chiese come c’era arrivata a letto, perché, questo lo ricordava bene, la notte prima doveva essere crollata dopo la cena frugale, dopo aver dato disposizioni che alla tenuta accogliessero quel gruppo di disperati che le erano venuti incontro alla spiaggia.</p><p>Rammentò che s’era addormentata nella saletta attigua alla cucina.</p><p> </p><p>Si sedette sul letto, le coperte addosso, guardò il profilo addormentato di Sir Joseph Hornett, rannicchiato e stropicciato sul divanetto.</p><p>Lo scorse, nell’ombra. L’altro era rimasto lì, evidentemente disattendendo all’offerta di andare a dormire nella torre, dove lei aveva disposto fossero alloggiati l’inglese e il musulmano.</p><p>Convenne che l’altro aveva alzato il tiro con lei, non era poi così sprovveduta, un uomo non si ferma a rannicchiarsi sul divanetto scomodo della camera d’una donna se non per…</p><p> </p><p>Le coperte scostate via, in fretta e furia…</p><p>“Che fate qui?” – la domanda tagliò il silenzio.</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese si ritrovò lo sguardo addosso, la coscienza un poco assonnata, con calma serafica accolse la domanda dal tono decisamente aspro, ricambiandola con un sorriso aperto e disarmante.</p><p>“Ben svegliata! Vedo che non avete perso il vostro temperamento!” – l’apostrofò quello stirandosi ed assumendo una posizione più civile.</p><p>“Che diavolo fate qui?” – la domanda ripetuta.</p><p>“E’ semplice! Badavo che non vi cacciaste di nuovo nei guai!” – la risposta disarmante.</p><p>“Che?”.</p><p>“Non rammentate? Ieri sera…”.</p><p> </p><p>No, Oscar non rammentava.</p><p>Una delle bizzarre conseguenze della sua situazione era che quando le veniva sonno si addormentava, punto e basta, giusto il tempo di ricavarsi un luogo riparato.</p><p>Le era capitato persino in spiaggia…</p><p> </p><p>“Ieri sera?” – balbettò incerta, che, a quel punto, la mente non riportava nessun ricordo e allora tutto poteva essere accaduto.</p><p>“Non temete…non è accaduto nulla di sconveniente…” – sbadigliò Hornett stirandosi di nuovo e passandosi una mano sulla faccia. Il viso era coperto da una leggera barba.</p><p>“Perdonate! Devo essere impresentabile!”.</p><p>“Non avete terminato di raccontare!” – l’incalzò lei e a quel punto davvero l’altro ebbe certezza che quella donna non si scandalizzava se si ritrovava davanti uomini non proprio in perfetto ordine, gentiluomini per intenderci. Con la vita che aveva vissuto!</p><p>La curiosità mordeva la coscienza…</p><p> </p><p>“Nulla…quando vi ho riaccompagnato in camera…ecco…vi siete stesa…il tempo che io arrivassi alla porta e vi siete rialzata…vi ho chiamato… ma voi…ma davvero non ricordate nulla?”.</p><p>Negò Oscar, non ricordava. La mente si riallacciò al severo rimprovero di Donna Lari quando l’aveva trovata fuori, nel loggiato, sullo sdraio.</p><p>Incomprensibile che adesso era davvero freddo.</p><p>Forse era accaduto di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>“Insomma…mi sono accorto che volevate uscire. Ecco m’è sembrata una pazzia, con questo freddo e allora vi ho detto che era meglio restare…si insomma restare dentro la camera!”.</p><p>Oscar si strinse la camicia addosso. Non ricordava nulla ma la storia si ripeteva.</p><p>L’ossessione del buio, il sentore salmastro dell’acqua marcia…</p><p>Si ritrasse, la nausea prese a salire.</p><p>“Così sono rimasto…ammetto non sia stato opportuno ma davvero se fosse accaduto di nuovo…”.</p><p>“Uscite adesso…” – concluse Oscar scostandosi e andando alla finestra. L’incomprensione delle proprie reazioni bruciava.</p><p> </p><p>Silenzio…</p><p>Hornett non diede seguito alla richiesta.</p><p>“Allora?” – la voce rimproverava l’arroganza.</p><p>“Oui…madame…come volete. Se lo desiderate vi accompagnerò a Messa, più tardi…oggi è il Santo Natale…”.</p><p>“So che giorno è oggi!” – la voce tremava, non era abituata ad un’altra voce accanto ai propri passi, e sì che c’era stato un tempo in cui avrebbe voluto fosse così.</p><p> </p><p>Per assurdo che fosse, per incomprensibile che fosse, non erano i gesti dell’inglese ad irritarla quanto la capacità di chiunque di leggerle dentro, come fosse divenuta trasparente, come non avesse più segreti.</p><p> </p><p>Il vento gelido sferzava la costa liberando l’aria salmastra attraversata dai voli dei gabbiani, radenti, liberi.</p><p>“Dove dobbiamo andare?” – chiese Hornett accostandosi al cavallo.</p><p>Nessuna risposta, un tiro deciso alle redini, indusse gli animali ad addentrarsi su, verso est, nella boscaglia, fino alla chiesetta scorta e visitata poco più di due mesi prima.</p><p>Non era certa di trovare qualcuno, alle perdute, si sarebbe semplicemente zittita, di fronte al vuoto, alla voragine che s’apriva, di fronte al dubbio che il filo si fosse spezzato davvero.</p><p>Si stupì, la chiesetta era gremita e Padre Erasmo le venne incontro, sorriso bonario ed un poco sornione.</p><p>Un mesto cenno di saluto…</p><p>“Vi rivedo con piacere madame!”.</p><p> </p><p>La sorpresa del religioso crebbe alla vista dell’accompagnatore, che pure il parroco la sapeva lunga su certe faccende.</p><p>L’uomo si limitò a commentare la bella giornata di sole, seppure ventosa ed il viaggio di Monsieur Grandier ch’era partito per Roma e, secondo le valutazioni del buon parroco campagnolo, a quest’ora doveva essere al cospetto di Sua Santità, ad ascoltare una predica ben più colta e profonda di quella che avrebbe sciorinato lui alla masnada di contadini intabarrati ed infreddoliti che gremivano l’uscio.</p><p>Non mancò l’affondo, che l’esser privilegiati nella parlantina e nell’uso delle arti della retorica, non avrebbe certo consentito ad un’anima d’avvicinarsi a Dio, più di quella d’un ignorante bifolco, incapace d’articolare due lettere che fossero due.</p><p>Padre Erasmo la pensava così.</p><p> </p><p>“Davvero un religioso <em>sui generis</em>!” – fu il commento divertito di Hornett ch’era rimasto silenziosamente in disparte, senza aprir bocca, per tutto il resto del percorso.</p><p>“Potete fermarvi a desinare con noi…” – era il minimo, Oscar convenne che glielo doveva all’altro che s’era messo in mezzo ad un assalto anomalo ma non meno pericoloso per la sua condizione, anche se Hornett non pareva aver sospettato nulla.</p><p>“Vi ho recato fin troppo disturbo. Sono alloggiato a Livourne, da un amico e non mi sembra il caso…”.</p><p>“Ci racconterete del vostro viaggio…” – la proposta uscì piano, forse una punta di velata stanchezza nella voce, ma Oscar sentì che davvero non sarebbe riuscita a trascorrere quel giorno in completa ed assoluta solitudine.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro si stupì, la mano corse al tricorno ed un cenno di consenso impercettibile mosse il corpo, come se nemmeno lui credesse davvero all’inaspettata apertura dell’ospite.</p><p>S’immaginava sarebbe stato liquidato con poche parole di rispettoso commiato, invece si accorse che le ore del giorno si oscuravano e la sera stava scendendo di nuovo mentre lui davvero si ritrovava davanti al camino, un bicchiere di buon vino rosso in mano, e senza più particolari da raccontare sul viaggio verso Napoli, la situazione nel regno del sud, le spinte ribelli che si rinfocolavano a vicenda, grazie al vento di rivolta che spirava, seppur ancora debole, dalla Francia.</p><p> </p><p>E Oscar dovette ammettere con rammarico d’aver usato in realtà Sir Joseph Hornett per carpire notizie proprio sulla Francia e lui lo comprese e non omise nulla, sciorinando i particolari della Storia che andava a colmare la vita trascorsa ormai conclusa e forse cancellata per sempre dalle decisioni incalzanti dell’Assemblea Nazionale.</p><p> </p><p>Incontrò sé stessa attraverso le parole di Hornett, ciò che era stata.</p><p>Colma, adesso, della sensazione d’esser stata parte della vita di un’altra persona che pure era riuscita ad allontanare per davvero, questa volta.</p><p> </p><p>E quel giorno gli spazi ed i ruoli vennero rispettati.</p><p>Sir Joseph Hornett si ritirò in bell’ordine assieme al compare ch’era stato tutto il giorno a disquisire di simboli e lettere con l’improvvisato insegnante, il soffione di Tarassaco, entusiasta d’esser lui, per la prima volta, ad insegnare, anziché apprendere.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Lo specchio rimandava la figura retta mentre un respiro fondo saggiava le forze.</p><p>“Sei sicuro di voler affrontare il viaggio di ritorno? Messer Tancredi ha detto almeno due settimane…”.</p><p>Joria s’era avvicinata porgendo la giacca che André s’infilò, un poco a fatica, intuendo che la ferita gli avrebbe sicuramente dato dei fastidi, anche se non avesse cavalcato ma se ne fosse rimasto nella carrozza assieme alle due donne.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono già trascorsi dieci giorni…devo rientrare…ci sono troppe faccende in sospeso alla tenuta…”.</p><p>Joria gli passò una mano sulla spalla, lisciando la stoffa della giacca.</p><p>“Sei in pensiero…”.</p><p> </p><p>André strinse le labbra. Sì, era in pensiero per tutto. Aveva mandato avanti Valentino, dopo qualche giorno dall’incidente in cui lui era rimasto ferito. Gli aveva ordinato di tornare e di tenere la bocca chiusa ed avvertire solo che il viaggio sarebbe durato qualche giorno in più.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar era lì, nella testa, chiodo fisso, muscoli lievi ed ondeggianti.</p><p>Lì, fissa, odiata ed amata.</p><p>Non si sarebbe mai liberato di lei. Né da vicino, né da lontano.</p><p>Voleva vederla, tenerla con sé, nutrirsi di lei com’era accaduto nel passato. Provare a sfidarla, si, ancora, finché lei non avesse ceduto, finché non fosse stata sua, alle sue regole.</p><p>Il vago pensiero che <em>amarla od odiarla</em> non gli avrebbe mai consentito di farle del male e quando anche lei avesse ceduto a diventar sua come amante, in fondo, l’avrebbe amata lo stesso.</p><p>Incomprensibile…</p><p> </p><p>“Mi spiace…” – disse piano André – “Se hai necessità di restare per via di tua sorella…”.</p><p>Il <em>voi </em>era stato inghiottito dall’inconsueta vicinanza.</p><p> </p><p>Joria guardò l’immagine di entrambi riflessa nello specchio. Gli occhi si velarono di nostalgia mista a rassegnata contentezza.</p><p>“Tancredi d’Altavilla ha accettato il fidanzamento di suo figlio con Ambrose. Si sposeranno in primavera. Per il momento noi torneremo a casa, dovrò preparare il corredo, predisporre l’arrivo delle nostre sorelle e di tutti gl’invitati. Il titolo di contessa mi deriva dal mio matrimonio ma Ambrose non è nobile. Quindi non potrò disporre di nessun aiuto per queste faccende. Per fortuna nemmeno il suo fidanzato lo è!”.</p><p>La chiosa incuriosì.</p><p> </p><p>André corse agli occhi dell’altra: “Vorresti dire che esser nobile sarebbe una specie di…”.</p><p>“No!” – sorrise l’altra – “Non direi una sfortuna ma di questi tempi mi pare sia quasi divenuto sconveniente essere nobile, una sorta di vincolo ad un sistema di regole e pregiudizi che impedisce d’esser liberi. Meglio esser figli di un medico come il giovane figlio di Tancredi. Per quel che ho compreso anche lui seguirà le orme del padre. Così mia sorella ed il suo futuro marito avranno una loro dimora, lui avrà un mestiere rispettabile e mia sorella entrerà nella buona società romana. Pettegola com’è sarà una benedizione per lei!”.</p><p>Rise Joria, un riso un poco forzato…</p><p> </p><p>“Così resterai sola…quando lei se ne andrà” – il commento uscì spontaneo.</p><p>“Forse…ma ci saranno…” – Joria sollevò le braccia e allargò le dita fissandole – “Ci saranno loro a tenermi compagnia…finalmente potrò viaggiare senza timore, senza dovermi tirar dietro Ambrose che di pittura non ci capisce niente. Ho già deciso che andrò a stare per qualche tempo ad Urbino…”.</p><p> </p><p>Tentò Joria di sollecitare la curiosità dell’altro, di spronare una reazione che le consentisse di portarlo a sé, dalla propria parte, sperando che l’altro si dispiacesse di una possibile futura separazione. Intuiva che nella vita dell’uomo ci fosse un’altra luce e che la propria di luce non avrebbe avuto forza sufficiente ad offuscare l’altra. Solo non comprendeva dove fosse quella luce, se nel passato o nel presente.</p><p> </p><p>“E poi…ci sarà il tuo figlioccio! Martin è un bravo apprendista! E…”.</p><p>Sorrise André, al pensiero che presto avrebbe rivisto il moccioso. Sorrise al pensiero di rivederlo immerso nei sentori aspri e morbidi e tondi dello studio di Donna Artemisia de La Tour, con la sua grafite in mano, intento a dare un senso alle linee sulla carta.</p><p>Lo sguardo s’aprì sulla sorprendente forza dell’altra.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi piacerebbe avere altri allievi! La mia casa è abbastanza grande. Se alcuni non potessero permettersi di viaggiare per venire a lezione potrei decidere di ospitarli!”.</p><p>“Mi sembra un’idea saggia!”.</p><p>“Anzi!” – la donna si portò l’indice alla bocca – “Non allievi! Ma…”.</p><p>La curiosità allargò lo sguardo…</p><p>“Ma?”.</p><p>“Allieve!”.</p><p>“Giovani…”.</p><p>“Giovani allieve! Si! I maestri di pittura sono quasi tutti uomini…e così…alle giovani donne non è consentito <em>vivere a bottega</em>…ma solo prendere qualche lezione. Perché non consentire anche alle donne di apprendere di arte? Imparare a dipingere? Una donna…”.</p><p>“Una donna può apprendere qualsiasi disciplina con la giusta istruzione!” – la prevenne André.</p><p> </p><p>L’affermazione colse l’altra impreparata, lasciandola sorpresa. La valutazione li trovava d’accordo. Joria tentò di comprendere, André distolse lo sguardo, ci credeva in quel che diceva, ma le prove affondavano in un passato di dolorose rinunce.</p><p>“Tu…”.</p><p>L’altra tentò d’approfondire. Intravide la luce…</p><p>André si schermì rabbuiandosi nuovamente: un conto erano affermazioni generali, un conto era <em>lei,</em> lei che lo richiamava a sé, nonostante l’avesse respinto così tante volte che ormai non le rammentava più.</p><p>Era impossibile offuscare quella luce.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>4 gennaio 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne.</em>
</p><p>“I bambini sono stanchi…direi che per oggi può bastare…”.</p><p>Oscar s’infilò il mantello, aggiustando quello di Martin che era trotterellato dietro di lei, il volto mogio per la lezione ch’era terminata senza che poi i tre mocciosi avessero potuto dar sfogo a qualche improvviso girotondo o nascondino.</p><p>“Si sta facendo buio…potrete stare assieme un altro giorno…”.</p><p>Era pomeriggio…</p><p>Era il terzo giorno di lezione.</p><p> </p><p>I Conti Rudolf sorrisero.</p><p>“Se volete vi accompagno…si sta alzando il vento…” – propose il conte.</p><p>“Non sarà necessario…”.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar andò alla finestra che dava verso il mare. Seduto a terra, intabarrato, scorse Sir Joseph Hornett, sigaro in bocca, occhi fissi alla distesa in burrasca, immobile, sorrisetto beffardo come di chi è finalmente in pace con sé stesso.</p><p>Attendeva lei.</p><p>Nonostante le rimostranze, l’inglese non aveva sentito ragioni e quando aveva appreso che lei sarebbe diventata un’insegnante e si sarebbe recata tutti i giorni alla residenza dei Conti Rudolf, aveva stabilito che l’avrebbe accompagnata lui, al mattino, e poi l’avrebbe scortata al ritorno, alla sera.</p><p>Nel mezzo sarebbero scorse svariate ore impiegate a dissodare alcuni appezzamenti di terra nei dintorni della tenuta, assieme agli armeni ch’erano giunti da poco, così, tanto per ricambiare l’ospitalità, fino a quando quelli non sarebbero ripartiti alla volta di Livorno e l’inglese se ne sarebbe andato con loro.</p><p>Presto dunque Sir Joseph Hornett se ne sarebbe andato di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro si fece fondo, il pensiero corse alle parole di Valentino Simon, ch’era rientrato alla tenuta da pochi giorni, portando un messaggio del padrone.</p><p>André, assieme alle due dame de La Tour sarebbe rientrato più tardi del previsto.</p><p>Oscar aveva interrogato gli occhi dell’altro che a testa bassa era sgusciato via come un cane bastonato, uno che sapeva la verità ma non la poteva o non la voleva dire.</p><p>La verità…</p><p> </p><p>Per qualche istante Oscar fu attraversata da una sensazione conosciuta, suo malgrado, e di nuovo, suo malgrado, indotta sempre dalle proprie insulse decisioni. Anche allora, tanti mesi prima, aveva temuto di perdere André, pensando che tra le braccia docili di Diane lui avrebbe visto scorrere la sua vita senza i pericoli che avrebbe corso accanto a sé.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro s’innalzò.</p><p>Non bastava più ammettere d’appartenersi…</p><p>Il crepuscolo di un amore reca con sé il sapore malato del sangue marcio…</p><p> </p><p>Un’altra donna…</p><p>L’aveva intravista.</p><p>La vita procedeva allora…</p><p>Anche se il suo respiro pareva essere rimasto impigliato al giorno in cui il silenzio, il proprio silenzio, aveva reciso di netto il filo che da sempre l’aveva tenuta legata ad André.</p><p> </p><p>La vita procedeva…</p><p>La lontananza di André spezzava il respiro.</p><p> </p><p>Mentre s’avvicinava Oscar si permise di osservare l’inglese, per qualche istante.</p><p>Lo sguardo di Hornett era rapito dalla distesa spumeggiante, infuocata dalla luce del tramonto. Pareva studiasse confini immaginari che scorrevano solo nella mente, luoghi lontani, limpidi, irraggiungibili.</p><p> </p><p>Doveva far presto.</p><p>Era stanca…</p><p> </p><p>Il vento prese a sferzare la spiaggia, teso, freddo.</p><p>Non era voluta salire a cavallo. Intuiva la necessità d’esser cauta, se l’animale si fosse spaventato…</p><p>Intuiva l’idea di non essere più sola, intuiva la certezza che sarebbe diventata madre.</p><p>La vita procedeva…</p><p> </p><p>Pareva che André avesse compiuto una scelta e Oscar non si capacitava di non essere più parte della vita di lui.</p><p>Era stanca…</p><p>Il vento freddo colpì il viso.</p><p>Il cuore si perse, ebbe paura di non farcela.</p><p>Non era da lei…</p><p> </p><p>“Dobbiamo sbrigarci!” – gridò Hornett che la seguiva poco dietro.</p><p>Martin era in sella, da solo, e lei lo tirò giù per timore che quello, che cascava dal sonno, cadesse davvero giù.</p><p>Non ce la faceva…</p><p>Era stanca…</p><p>Incredibile…</p><p>Temeva non fosse solo per via della gravidanza, temeva d’aver chiesto troppo a sé stessa, non sapeva che pensare del fatto che del sangue marcio non ne aveva più intravisto una goccia.</p><p>Ebbe paura di non farcela, voleva fermarsi, accucciarsi a terra, restare lì, chiusa in sé stessa, chiudere gli occhi, non pensare a nulla e forse tutto il dolore si sarebbe trasformato in nulla.</p><p> </p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, la sabbia mulinò vorticosa costringendola a tirarsi su il mantello.</p><p>“Fermiamoci…un istante…” – lo sussurrò piano, all’altro, che rimase di sasso.</p><p>“Ma siamo…quasi arrivati!” – replicò l’inglese stupito.</p><p>“No! Devo…fermarmi…”.</p><p>Non sarebbe più riuscita a fare un passo.</p><p>Il corpo implodeva…</p><p>
  <em>Andrè…</em>
</p><p>Lo sentì così lontano…</p><p> </p><p>L’inglese afferrò saldamente le redini e si tirò i cavalli su per una duna, scendendo di dietro, a grandi passi, gli stivali affondati nella sabbia grossa che punzecchiava sul viso, sollevata dalle raffiche di vento.</p><p>E lei dietro, Martin in braccio, il respiro pesante di nuovo.</p><p> </p><p>Il riparo lo compose un groviglio d’arbusti, poco dietro le dune, al limitare della boscaglia.</p><p>Il tempo d’accucciarsi a terra e tirarsi addosso il bambino.</p><p>Ferma, immobile, che il vento si fermasse o la inghiottisse, non aveva importanza.</p><p> </p><p>Hornett afferrò un mantello e glielo stese addosso coprendo l’abbraccio dei due e poi coprendosi a sua volta, in attesa che il vento si placasse per raggiungere la tenuta.</p><p>Era sera, a breve avrebbe fatto buio.</p><p>“State bene? Che vi è successo!?” – chiese da sotto il mantellaccio, il buio inondava gli occhi, il vento impediva alle voci d’esser chiare.</p><p> </p><p>“Che ti è successo?” – la voce s’ammorbidì, la richiesta sospesa, il <em>voi</em> inghiottito dalla vicinanza dei corpi accucciati e sferzati dal vento.</p><p>“Perché…che ti sta accadendo? Ismael…Ismael ha compreso dalle lagne di quella comare che il venticinque era il tuo compleanno…e anche Martin gliel’ha scritto sul palmo della mano. Non hai detto nulla! Dov’è André? Perché non è qui? Dannazione…da voi non usa stare assieme il giorno del compleanno!?”.</p><p>Rabbiosa retorica spazzata dalla tempesta di sabbia…</p><p>I corpi davvero vicini, stretti, il respiro troncato.</p><p>Il sapore della sabbia nella gola.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar aprì gli occhi, si ritrovò il volto di Sir Joseph Hornett sul viso.</p><p>Istintivamente lo fissò mentre la stessa domanda che si era ripetuta in quei giorni fin quasi alla nausea, risalì di nuovo alla coscienza, imprigionata del groviglio dei muscoli abbracciati.</p><p> </p><p>André si era volutamente allontanato da lei e continuava a tenersi lontano, a rimarcare la scelta.</p><p>André era sempre stato capace di scegliere, nel bene e nel male.</p><p>Persino adesso, persino a quel modo, imponendole di esser solo amanti.</p><p>Solo amanti o null’altro.</p><p> </p><p>André decideva sempre, l’aveva sempre fatto.</p><p>La vicinanza, in tutti quegli anni, solo all’apparenza era stata silenziosa.</p><p>Essa s’era dispiegata in realtà attraverso sguardi fugaci, parole ammaestrate, contatti discreti eppure intensi che alla fine avevano orientato l’esistenza.</p><p>Tutte scelte che lui aveva compiuto accontentandosi di non ricevere nulla in cambio.</p><p>Mani tese a lei, sempre.</p><p>Lei no, non aveva scelto, o meglio, aveva scelto di non scegliere, di non prendere alcuna decisione ed inevitabilmente aveva scelto.</p><p>“Anche non scegliere alla fine diventa una scelta…” – sussurrò piano lei, respirando piano, i muscoli contratti, la sensazione di cadere giù, giù dentro sé stessa, dove, nonostante tutto, non le pareva ci fosse più nulla, né carne, né sangue, anche se aspettava un figlio.</p><p> </p><p>Il viso si voltò davvero dalla parte di Joseph…</p><p>La bocca si schiuse…</p><p>Di poco…</p><p>La bocca accolse la bocca intensa, lenta, fugace, morbida…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>